Super Robot Wars U: Deluxe Edition
by Hero-of-Winds
Summary: My most epic tale returns with more content! And fewer spelling/grammar/paragraph/continuity errors (hopefully)! "There are two constants in the countless realities that make up the multiverse: if conditions allow, humans will inevitably come into being, and no matter what humans will never be able to stop fighting. Two worlds, one flourishing, one ruined, are testament to that."
1. Prologue

It is said that for every choice that is made gives birth to a new universe, each reality taking a path different from those who had not made the choice. In many cases, there is little variance at first, but stay long enough and you will find two very different worlds.

And yet there are constants in each and every one of these uncountable realities.

The first is that when intelligent life can arise, humans always come into being. Humanity's ability to overcome any challenge and do the impossible is the pinnacle of evolution. Other races may be more intelligent, more advanced, or even physically more powerful, but the human spirit trumps them all when the chips are down.

The other is that matter how hard humans try, they can never stop fighting. Excuses are made and lies are told, all for the sake of gaining power and glory, or simply revenge. Even if they cease warring amongst themselves, they work to gather more resources for their populations, and will wage war on any race they encounter.

This is the nature of the many Earths that exist in the boundless multiverse; and this is a tale of but two of those realities, their situations different, but their destinies inexorably linked. They are the worlds ruled by the **Celestial Calendar** and the **Universal Century**.

* * *

 **Celestial Calendar World (CCW)**

In one reality, the Earth lives, and humanity barely averted its own destruction, but only through outside intervention.

Fifteen years ago, in Celestial Calendar year 180, a great war between the Earth Alliance and the outlying space colonies threatened to annihilate humanity. At the same time, something caused a massive explosion in Antarctica, which would have melted the entirety of the contient's ice, triggering catastrophic floods and untold death.

But moments before the explosion, a miracle occurred that saved mankind.

Unbeknownst to most people, a number of peaceful, giant aliens called Zentradi had appeared in the vicinity of Mars a few years before. These people, giant in stature but closely resembling humans, were fleeing the Vega Empire, which had conquered their world. The Zentradi carried with them a great secret: the ability to harness the power of Spiritia, the essence of life itself, specifically through music.

The aliens, seeing the good they could do with the power of Spiritia, used their music to stop the catastrophe, containing the explosion, which had been dubbed 'Second Impact'; named for the moment when something struck the young Earth, causing the formation of the moon…'First Impact'.

For four years, war and conflict ceased worldwide as the people of Earth reveled in the overflowing energy of Spiritia, granted generously by the Zentradi. After those four years, the aliens decided that they had done enough, and retreated into quiet seclusion within their repaired, transforming ship, which remained in orbit of Earth as the space colony Macross.

The aliens' arrival was also followed by the radical rise of new energies in Japan: Photon Power, crafted by the genius Doctors Juuzo and Kenzo Kabuto; Electromagnetic Power, by the combined efforts of Professors Yotsuya and Nanbara and Dr. Kentaro Go, who had suddenly appeared on the scene just before Second Impact; the harnessing of Getter Rays by the acclaimed Professor Saotome; and finally, the recent discovery of a number of strange minerals beneath Mt. Fuji - Japanium and Sakuradite. The simultaneous discoveries put Japan on the road to becoming the world's most advanced nation.

But humanity could not stave off its addiction to war and conflict for long. It wasn't even a year after the Zentradi left the public spotlight when the first act of true war was initiated.

The Holy Empire of Britannia, seeing Japan's newfound resources, made all haste to conquer and subjugate the Japanese and take control of all of these energy sources for themselves. They were able to achieve this goal in rapid time, thanks to being able to mass-produce their greatest weapon: the Knightmare Frame, an agile humanoid robot weapon that was manufactured based on plans obtained from the databases of a number of companies. Most Japanese, especially the common people, were stripped of all rights, privileges, and even their national identity. Japan became known as Area 11, and Japanese became known as Elevens.

Many Japanese were able to escape to Macross or the hourglass-shaped space colonies called PLANTs, and made new lives there. However, some Japanese families, particularly those of Japan's great scientific minds (who the Empire knew would be of use to Britannia), were allowed to keep some of their dignity and rights as long as they swore absolute fealty to the Empire. They are allowed to live much as they had before, and their children were even allowed to attend Ashford Academy, the finest educational institution in all of the Britannian Empire. Of course, their activities at home and work are monitored by the Empire's lackeys.

Some were cooperative, such as Professor Gennosuke Yumi, a scientist at the Photon Research Institute; The heads of the Nergal Corporation, a defense contractor who handed over the plans to their Aestivalis machines in order to manufacture the Knightmare Frames; Professor Saotome of the Getter Ray Laboratory; the mysterious Nerv, an international organization devoted to the study of "metaphysical biology"; and GGG, another large outfit with headquarters all over the world.

Others were much less so: the two Doctors Kabuto, who had first successfully harnessed Photon Power, were both killed in something that appeared like an accident; their rival Dr. Hell, who had his own ambitions for conquering the world; Prof. Yotsuya of the Nanbara Connection, whose wife was kidnapped - he handed over Nanbara in exchange for her safety; and of course, the colonies.

The colonies themselves are populated almost entirely by, save for the Japanese refugees who fled to space, genetically-engineered humans called Coordinators. First born prior to the great war, they still hold scars of the injustices done to them by those on Earth even as they float above them. Many on the PLANTs desire the destruction of the Naturals (their term for normal humans), while others remember the gift of the Zentradi and simply prefer to live in peace with their fellow humans.

The year is now Celestial Calendar 195.

Japan struggles under the heel of Britannia while the Earth Alliance, growing more and more thrall to radical elements from the Blue Cosmos organization, turns a blind eye, so busy is it trying to keep the Coordinators from growing too powerful militarily. Dr. Hell has also been amassing power as well - his army of Mechabeasts grows in number and ferocity, wreaking havoc on any and all nations who do not submit to his will.

Meanwhile, two rebellions have been bubbling just beneath the surface in Japan: the first is a coordinated effort amongst the different research institutes to resist Britannia with their one-of-a-kind Super Robots, even as Britannia vies to claim the plans for a mass-produced Super Robot; the other is led by a number of underground rebel groups, the most prominent being the Japanese Liberation Front.

Adding to the mess are the arrival of numerous otherworldly forces.

The Vega Empire, with the forces of the planet Campbell and Boazan at their command, have followed the Zentradi to Earth and are making plans to conquer it and claim its resources. Their arrival was preceded by the appearance of a young man from planet Fleed, who was taken in by Dr. Gensuke Umon, a colleague of Prof. Yumi and the two Kabutos. The UFO Robo that Fleed brought to Earth became the basis for the Kabutos' Mazingers.

Meanwhile, the enigmatic Zonder have arrived on Earth to assimilate more people into their number. The GGG organization, with its powerful machine GaoGaiGar at the vanguard, works to combat them, even as other threats loom.

The Jovian Lizards, a mysterious force who fights only with robotic, AI-controlled machines, has also taken it upon itself to attack the Earth while it is in chaos. To combat this, Nergal has created its own warship, the _Nadesico_ , to combat this threat.

The fiendish Protodevlin, abominations from the stars, now lurk at the fringes of Earth's influence, waiting for their chance to suck up Spiritia. Macross, with its unique transforming Variable Fighters, is the only force that seems to be paying attention to their presence.

Finally, it seems something is astir at Nerv...

* * *

 **Universal Century World (UCW)  
**

The other reality, which exists in the Universal Century year 0093, has an Earth that is teetering between life and death. The wealthy of the Earth's nations have fled to massive space colonies after a terrible accident that set the planet, ravaged by a year-long-war (dubbed the One Year War) at death's door. The One Year War, which was concluded fifteen years ago, was fought between the loosely affiliated nations and inner orbit colonies of the Earth Federation and the space-faring Principality of Zeon, using mobile suits. To make matters worse, the world is now drenched in Getter Rays due to a catastrophe that happened after the war.

Left behind after the war were a number of poor individuals to fend for themselves against a mass of invading aliens. Meanwhile, the colonies themselves decide to cease fighting with each other through war, and unite against the invading aliens and Zeon. Zeon blames the greedy Earth Federation for the planet's decaying state, but does nothing to rectify.

Overall, the combination of the war and the accident killed off nearly two-thirds of Earth's population, but it did produce a great hero for the Federation - young Neo-Japanese pilot Amuro Ray, whose RX-78 Gundam became the envy of every Federation state.

In order to cease any remaining feuding amongst themselves while sating their appetite for Gundams, the member nations of the Federation have agreed to settle all internal conflicts through negotiation, and determine the ruler of Earth with the Gundam Fight. A representative fighter from each nation engages in single combat with other representatives using mobile suits based loosely on the RX-78 that utilize the special Mobile Trace System. The nation whose Gundam is the last one standing will have the highest level of authority in the entire Federation for four years.

After the One Year War ended, a secret meeting of Neo Japan's top scientists met to discuss plans to restore the decaying Earth. Among these brilliant minds were Professor Juzo Kabuto, Professor Saotome, Dr. Raizo Kasshu, Dr. Masaki Kihara, and a scientist later known as Dr. Hell. Together, these five geniuses proposed the creation of the Ultimate Gundam, a robot comprised of cell-like nanomachines with the ability to self-recover, self-evolve and self-adapt. It would then be brought to Earth to facilitate its recovery.

Unfortunately, there were those among the development team who desired to use the Ultimate Gundam for their own purposes, including Dr. Kihara. Saotome and Kabuto caught wind of their plans, and told Dr. Kasshu. Unfortunately, booting Kihara off the team would have indefinitely halted the project, so the two instead decided to wait until it was completed before initiating their own plan. Soon after its completion, Kyoji Kasshu, the eldest son of Dr. Kasshu, hijacked the Ultimate Gundam and dropped it to Earth, where they disappeared, and remained hidden for years.

Not long after, the first aliens arrived: beings simply known as Invaders raided the moon base of the Earth Federation, where Prof. Saotome, as well as other members of the Getter Ray Laboratories, were paying a visit. Saotome escaped with his life, but he soon realized he was infected by an Invader, and would soon become their thrall. He feverishly began working on a plan to combat them, and created a new savior: Shin Dragon. But before he could complete it, he lost his daughter Michiru, who was with him, in a training accident. It pushed him over the edge, allowing the infection to take him over. A series of events ultimately led to the catastrophe known as the Getter Ray Armageddon, when the Federation fired a nuclear missile on the monster, inadvertently blanketing the Earth with Getter Rays. This made much of the Earth all but completely inhospitable to any life form besides humans and Invaders.

But there were sanctuaries.

Many fugitives from the Getter Ray Armageddon and the One Year War fled to a city under Neo Japan jurisdiction called Teppelin, or Kamina City to its inhabitants. It was once the base of a ruthless, god-like warlord named Lordgenome, but he was defeated by a heroic lad named Simon, piloting a drill-wielding robot known as Gurren Lagann. The sudden war with the Spiral King and his Beastmen was yet another reason the wealthy began to flee to the Neo colonies, but now both human and Beastmen live in relative harmony.

Also living in Teppelin is Juuzo Kabuto, who is working on a Super Robot as powerful as Saotome's, in the hopes of combating Dr. Hell, who is looking to resurrect a long-dead empire and conquer the world with his army of Mechabeasts.

Watching all this from the moon are the people of the Lunar Kingdom, a thriving space colony who separated from the Earth Federation generations ago and became independent. Some forces within the royal court are moving to conquer the Earth and colonies, and will use two machines, as powerful as any Super Robot, and sharing traits with the Ultimate Gundam, to do so.

Finally, the firm of International Electronic Brains was destroyed by massive mecha piloted by the Hakkeshu, mysterious forces who desire to destroy the world, period. Little do they realize that they are being controlled by someone who is already dead...

* * *

At the center of these two worlds are two individuals whose destinies will draw the worlds together through the power to cross between them, and decide the fate of not just those Earths, but all realities...

This is the tale of the twin robot wars.

This is **Super Robot Wars U(ltima)!**

* * *

 _Yep! I'm redoing this one! There's a lot of stuff I wanted to cover in the original, but never got the chance to...particularly the early episodes of_ Neon Genesis Evangelion _and_ Code Geass _! As before, series marked with a * will not have any plot involved, but will have characters and mecha involved. A series marked with a ^ will have at least a few elements of their original plot involved, even if they're post-story. The stuff in parentheses () will denote what part of a series I will be using._

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED _(1st season of TV series + MSV)_

Mazinkaiser _(OVA + Movie, elements of SRW Alpha version)_

UFO Robo Grendizer _(anime, elements of Gosaku Ota manga)  
_

King of Braves GaoGaiGar _(TV series + FINAL)_

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion _(R1 + R2, elements of_ Nightmare of Nunnally & Oz the Reflection _)_

Code Geass: Akito the Exiled

Neon Genesis Evangelion _(TV series + End, elements of_ Rebuild _and_ Anima _)_

Martian Successor Nadesico _(TV series, elements of_ Prince of Darkness _)_

Super Electromagnetic Robot Combattler V^

Super Electromagnetic Machine Voltes V^

M _across 7 (TV series, elements of_ Dynamite 7 _)_

Super Beast Machine God Dancougar _(TV series +_ Requiem for the Victims _)  
_

 _Getter Robo (70's anime, post-plot)^_

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Lagann Hen _\+ elements of TV series)_

Getter Robo Armageddon _(Episodes 4-13)_

Mobile Fighter G Gundam _(TV series, elements of manga)_

Hades Project Zeorymer _(OVA, elements of manga)_

Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack _(movie + MSV, elements of Beltorchika's Children)_

Shin Mazinger Z _(TV series)_

Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. The Great General of Darkness^

Turn A Gundam _(altered plot)_ ^

Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam* _(TV series +_ A New Translation _, post-plot)_

Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam* _(TV series, post-plot)_

Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket^ _(OVA, post-plot)  
_

Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory^ _(OVA, post-plot)_

SD Gundam G Generation* _(video game)_

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray^

Brave Raideen^

Devilman Crybaby _(elements of_ Amon _manga_ , Grimoire _manga_ _and 70's anime_ _)^_

 _Originals_


	2. Chapter 1 Tara

_The journey begins again! This time, things won't be quite the same. What do you say we start the story a little further back...say, right before both_ Neon Genesis Evangelion _and_ Code Geass' _plots officially_ _start..._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Tara) - Lifthrasir Arrives! The Ultimate Birthday Gift!**

A red hand crushing the Earth…that was all that Tara Zifell could remember of that dream she had every now and then. It never made any sense to her, yet every time she woke up from it, her stomach felt like it was into fifty knots. Her radio was playing the morning news as she rubbed her eyes, shook her long, purple hair and rolled out of bed.

"Good morning, Area 11. This is HBE Public Radio at 96.4, with today's top news."

 _More drivel from the spin doctors of Britannia, I bet_ , Tara grumbled to herself.

"Last night, a massive explosion was reported to have come from the vicinity of the Getter Ray Laboratory," the voice from the radio, a middle-aged woman's, began. "Investigators have no way of determining the cause of the explosion, as nothing remains of the lab but a smoldering crater and dangerously high levels of Getter Rays. It is believed that the acclaimed scientist Professor Saotome was inside at the time, as were the three pilots for the new Getter Robo: Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin and Benkei Kurama. They were assumed to have been lost in the explosion."

At that moment, she heard the voice of her mother Haruhi, a petite Japanese woman with short black hair, spectacles and sporting a flower-patterned kimono, who was just coming from the hall.

"Oh, Michiru, I know it must be hard," Haruhi said sympathetically; "There were few men in this world better than your father, and those three young men; who thought they would die from such an inexplicable accident?"

Tara, for some inexplicable reason, felt much better about hearing this. To hear about the death of someone's friends wasn't supposed to feel good, but all the same, the girl's stomach immediately unknotted. She glanced at the calendar.

It was her eighteenth birthday today, and soon, the two month summer vacation would start. Other Elevens were not so lucky. The grounds were still open for the students who had to travel, and Tara was planning to hang out with some friends that day. Still, there was breakfast to eat and Michiru to console.

"Yes, Michiru, I promise I'll make it to the funeral. Your father, Gill and I were close colleagues before the war. It's only right that we see him properly honored as a man of his caliber should."

"Morning, Mom. Yeah, I heard on the radio just now."

"Oh, isn't it horrible?" her mother said, putting her hand on the mouthpiece. "Michiru is absolutely beside herself. Michiru…would you like to talk to Tara for a bit? Alright, here she is." Tara's mother gave her the phone and continued down the hall, walking down a set of wooden spiral stairs.

"Michiru…hello," Tara said gently.

"Hello…Tara…happy birthday…" Michiru Saotome said through sniffles and sobs.

"I wish I could thank you," Tara replied, trying her best not to make things worse, "but you know I can't have a happy birthday knowing you've lost people dear to you."

"Thank you, Tara," Michiru replied, sniffing a bit to calm down. "You're so kind, just like your parents. I don't deserve friends like them…especially after I stayed silent when my father sold us to…"

"…Michiru…shhhh!" Tara exclaimed. She knew that their phone was being wiretapped, so Britannian surveillance agents could listen to their every word.

"Oh, yes, you're right," Michiru said awkwardly, realizing her error. "Well, you go and try not to let this bother you too much. Have fun with your friends today."

"Thank you, Michiru. Would you like to speak with my mother again?"

"No, I feel a little better now. Goodbye for now, Tara. Give my best to your family."

"Goodbye, Michiru."

Tara pressed the button on the phone to hang up and hung it up on the charger that sat on a small side table in the hallway. With Michiru no longer weighing her conscience, she could concentrate on the day ahead.

* * *

Tara had a lot on her mind as she headed to her school, Ashford Academy. As she rounded the bend that led to her school, she pondered her situation. She was now sporting her school's uniform - a light yellow jacket with gold trims and black cuffs, a white long sleeved shirt, a dark green tie with Ashford's logo, short black skirt, white knee socks and black shoes.

 _Man, I can't believe that after this week, I'll graduate;_ she thought; _What am I going to do with my life?_

 _There's that art university in Britannia...Dad's an old pal of the president, so I'm pretty much a shoo-in...but there isn't a lot of money in that, and I REALLY don't want to leech off my folks for the rest of my life._

She thought a little more.

 _Of course, I could always start working with Mom and Dad at the lab...but then I'd have to take all sorts of crazy physics courses - and I HATE physics!_

She pondered still more as she reached the gate.

 _If worse comes to worse, there's always the military…_

Suddenly, she heard something roll from out of the bushes to her left and straight through her legs. She heard the click of a camera shutter as the something passed beneath her. The girl looked down and saw a Japanese boy, roughly fourteen years old, with large rounded glasses and mussy brown hair. He wore the male version of the school uniform: black trousers, a white long sleeved shirt, black shoes, and a black jacket with gold trims and linings with the Ashford logo on its neck.

"He-he, jackpot!" the boy chuckled as he gazed at his prize - a shot of Tara's panties.

"Kensuke. Aida." Tara said angrily to her underclassman, her monotone belying her fury.

"Ohhhh," he said nervously; "Hey, how's it going, senpai?" Tara took a few steps forward, grabbed Kensuke by the ear and pulled him to his feet.

"Start talking, pervert," she growled.

"Ow! It wasn't my idea!" he yelped; "It...Ow!...was Suzuhara's! Honest!"

Tara tugged harder.

"Yeow! It's true!" Kensuke cried; "C'mon, pleeeeeeeeeeease don't kick me out of the manga cluuuub!"

Tara sighed and finally let go.

"I don't have time to deal with you," she groaned. "Just erase that picture and get to class." She turned and started toward the main building. Once she was out of earshot, Kensuke looked toward the bushes, and saw another male student pop his head out - he was about Kensuke's age, but had a stronger build and a dark-brown cowlick in his hair.

"Didja get da pic?" he asked - his accent was distinctly from Osaka.

"Boy, did I!" Kensuke said excitedly as she showed his prize. "What do you think, Toji?"

"Damn, you're da king of dis!" Toji said, slapping his friend on the back. "Okay, we oughta get to class too!"

 _One day, sweet Prez, you will be mine,_ Kensuke thought as he gazed googly-eyed at the picture...

* * *

"Man, what's taking her so long?" Koji Kabuto groaned as he looked up at the clock tower that sat in the middle of Ashford Academy's lawn. Standing next to the young man was his close friend Sayaka Yumi, daughter of Professor Yumi, head of the Photon Power Institute.

"I'm sure Tara is on her way. Besides, you're the one who's always late for things," Sayaka replied as they watched a Knightpolice unit go by on the street outside. It was one of the commonly seen Knightmare Frames, used by Britannian police to enforce the law. The other kinds of Frame were only utilized by their military.

"Hey, the only reason I got up early was so I could be the first in line to get her gift and still make it to class on time!" he replied, patting the gift, wrapped in newspaper and tied with twine.

"What did you get her? You never buy anything for me for MY birthday!" Sayaka fumed.

"That's because you never like anything I get you," Koji shot back. "Besides, it's a gift she and I can enjoy together."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sayaka yelled, furious that Koji seemed to like another girl more than her. "Answer me, Kabuto!"

"You'll see once she gets her half-Britannian ass down here. What is taking her so long, anyway?" Sayaka groaned and hung her head.

"Hey, guys!" someone called out from up the street. The two looked up to see Tara rushing toward them with all due speed. Koji placed the gift in his lap and grinned. The purple-haired girl skidded to a stop and leaned on the iron-wrought fence in order to catch her breath.

"We were just talking about you, birthday girl! Here!" Koji said, presenting the gift to Tara with a bit of flair in his motions.

"Thanks, Koji!" Tara said as she sat down on the bench next to Koji, placed the wrapped gift on her lap and deftly untied the twine and undid the tape that held the wrapping in place.

The girl's pupils nearly tripled in size when she saw the gift inside.

"What is it?" Sayaka asked.

"It's only the Complete _Gekiganger 3_ Collection," Koji beamed, "…Containing ALL eight seasons on sixteen discs, two discs of bonus features, including director's commentary, seiyuu outtakes, and most importantly…"

"It has the never before released video of Fire Bomber's extended cover of the theme song where Basara rocks out in a swimsuit for half the song oh my god thank you Kojiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tara squealed before tackling Koji and hugged him as hard as she could. Koji's cheeks turned beet red, while Sayaka grumbled and fumed. "Oh Koji, you know exactly how to treat a woman!"

"Pffft, Koji doesn't know the first thing about women," Sayaka groaned. "Then again, no other girl I know loves that stupid show like you do."

"It's not stupid! It's better than the rest of the stupid junk on television nowadays!" Tara replied, genuinely offended at Sayaka's statement and getting right in her face as she did so. "Tenku Ken is a shining example of how men should be, as is Basara Nekki!"

"Whatever. Let's go get some ice cream or something," Koji said, delicately pushing the two apart. But before much else could happen, an explosion rocked the area, nearly causing the three to fall down. The sound was followed by a loud, long roar.

"…What the?" Koji gasped, looking up. A massive head, like a human skull with scythe-like blades jutting out from its sides, peered over the building before continuing on. Then, a different roar sounded out further downtown. Several Knightpolice rushed down in the direction of the roars. This part of town, unlike the ghetto where most Japanese were confined to, was home to many Britannians who lived and worked in the area.

"Crap…Doctor Hell's Mechabeasts! That's the second time this month!"

"I guess you guys have to go get them, huh?" Tara sighed. She knew of the alternate life Koji and Sayaka led: they were the pilots of Mazinger Z and Aphrodite A, two of the Photon Power Institute's Super Robots. They did battle with the forces of Dr. Hell, an evil mad scientist who schemed to take over the Earth and colonies with his army of Mechabeasts. Even Britannia's advanced Knightmare Frames weren't good enough to handle them, so it grudgingly allowed the Institute to operate freely in exchange for knowing that they would deal with the Mechabeasts.

"…Sorry, Tara," Sayaka replied with a sigh as Koji signaled the Institute to send Mazinger and Aphrodite. "We'll deal with them quick so we can get that ice cream."

"Mazinger and Aphrodite will be arriving in T-minus five minutes at 5th and Yokohama," Koji said after he got the confirmation. "Hover Pilder will be here in a sec. You can ride in the back seat, Sayaka."

"Doesn't the Pilder have only one seat?" Tara asked.

"Sayaka's father tinkered around a bit and made room for another. It's more cramped than it usually is, but comfort is the last thing I worry about with Mazinger." At that moment, a flying vehicle the size of a compact car, with two large fans at the end of its wings, a fin along its top and a bubble window came down. The bubble window retracted and a side hatch in its rear opened, revealing a second seat for a passenger.

"Tara," Koji said; "Get to a shelter until we finish off those Mechabeasts."

"Okay. Be careful," Tara replied as the two got in. Pilder took off and flew over the nearby building. The girl, now alone, let out a sigh and stamped her foot.

"It's not right!" she cried out to no one in particularly; "Why do _I_ have to sit on the sidelines while my friends risk their necks to protect a bunch of stupid…whatever; they'll be fine." Tara started to head off towards the nearest shelter, which was about two blocks away, when she stopped as she felt a tingle in her spine.

Behind her, a massive deep blue portal had opened up seemingly from nowhere. Her jaw dropped open at the sight. Had the universe heard her pleas? Or was this some freak cosmic event that just decided to happen fifteen feet from her? She didn't have to ponder long, as out came what appeared to be a giant robot. It was about forty-two feet tall, a primarily white color, but also contained some blue and green streaks, and had a slim, feminine shape to it. Thin golden fibers extended from its head like flowing hair, forming a pair of wings at the shoulders. It had no eyes, but seemed to be wearing a band around where they would be, almost like a blindfold. Sticking out from the band was a leaf-shaped bit of metal that seemed to serve as a sort of antenna. Its forearms were equipped with beam-bladed tonfas, and two rifles jutted out from its back, flanked by a pair of booster jets that allowed it to fly in. The area near its navel was emitting some steam, as if it had just expended a lot of energy. As the mech landed, the golden fibers relaxed, becoming more like normal hair. The portal closed behind it.

"Whoa, that's some robot…but it couldn't be mine, could it?" she wondered out loud.

As if to answer her yet again, another, much smaller blue portal opened beneath Tara's feet. Gravity predictably took over, but she didn't fall far. She plopped butt-first into a rather comfortable piloting chair. She looked in front of her.

Sitting in front of her, where the controls should be, was a device that looked a lot like the one on her G-Box game system, except a bit larger and with several more buttons, as well as a small screen in the center. There was a bent screen surrounding her that covered the entire chamber she was in. She heard a click, and the walls lit up with images of the outside surroundings, including anything above, below, and behind her.

"Ms. Tara Zifell, welcome," a robotic sounding woman's voice sounded forth.

"…What? Who's there?" Tara exclaimed, looking around.

"Down here. Look at the control console," the voice said. Tara looked down and saw a light blue hologram of a rather curvaceous and naked (but no nipples or privates) woman being projected from the tiny screen.

"There you are," the projection said; "I am the artificial intelligence of this machine, XEM-00 Lifthrasir. I was programmed to watch and maintain all functions in this robot, as well as aid you, the pilot, in combat."

… _You, the pilot_. It was music to Tara's ears. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, but nothing changed. Her heart soared. Now THIS was a present.

"Ahem," the holographic woman said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"…Oh, I'm sorry," Tara apologized, not fully realizing that she already regarded the AI as a person; "It's just that I never thought I'd get to pilot a giant robot of my very own! I even get a computer partner!"

"Well, if you're familiar with the _Gekiganger 3_ video game, you should be able to figure out the controls easily. I will explain the extra buttons when the time comes. For now, you had wanted to help your friends. Is this correct?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tara exclaimed as she remembered her original train of thought; "Let's go…um…what are you called again?"

"Are you referring to me or the robot?" the AI asked.

"You, as in the AI,' Tara said, putting her index finger on the image, causing the image to distort.

"Please refrain from poking my projection," the hologram replied.

"Sorry."

"I do not need a name," the projection replied; "But you may call me whatever you wish."

"Hmmmm…I'll call you Xemmey, since your model number starts with XEM," the girl said. "X-E-M-M-E-Y...Xemmey! Got it memorized?"

"The data has been entered into my memory banks," Xemmey replied with a nod.

"Alright Xemmy…let's go!" Tara cheered as she strapped in her safety belts. "Lifthrasir, launch!"

"…Understood."

The robot bent its knees in a manner quite like a human, then sprang up into the air, firing its boosters and forming its golden fiber-wings once more as it sped off in the direction of where the Mechabeasts were fighting.

* * *

"BREAST FIRE!" Koji bellowed as he pulled back on two levers on his control console.

Mazinger Z unleashed a torrent of heat and energy from the two plates on its chest, turn one of the blade-headed mechabeasts, a Garada K7, to molten slag.

"MISSILES, FIRE!" Sayaka yelled as she slammed a red button on her own set of controls.

Aphrodite A fired a pair of large Photon-tipped missiles from its chest, blasting another Garada to bits.

No sooner did those two Mechabeasts fall than did several more Garadas appear, this time accompanied by several more Mechabeasts with two heads, each attached to a serpentine neck.

"Doublas M4s and Garada K7s...brings back memories, eh?" Koji said with a hint of sarcastic nostalgia. "I didn't think Doctor Hell still had faith in pieces of trash like them."

Suddenly, several more Mechabeasts dropped out of the sky. Colored like newly smelted bronze and shaped like a barrel-chested brute of a man, these newcomers were more like oversized primitive toy robots than a mechanical beast.

"Dayan N4s...haven't seen those in a while," Mazinger's pilot chuckled as he made Mazinger's right arm rotate around and around in a circle, spinning it faster and faster. "Guess Dr. Hell is as nostalgic for old times as I am!"

At this point, its arm was a blur, creating strong winds. "Alright, let's dance, you bronze bozos! DAISHARIN ROCKET PUUUUUNCH!"

With well-honed timing, Koji pressed the trigger to let the rocket-propelled fist fly straight at its target. The added momentum provided by the windup multiplied the force of the blow tenfold. It struck the bronze machine square in the face, knocking its head clear off its body.

"Heh, how's that!" the hot-blooded pilot cheered. But he didn't notice the other three Dayans as they raises their own fists and fired them. One of them smacked Mazinger in the face, knocking it down, causing it to break off a huge chunk of a building as it fell.

 _Crap...I hope there was no one in there,_ Koji thought as he got Mazinger to its feet. The three Dayans trudged ever closer. He then heard Sayaka cry out over the comm link.

"Aaaaah! Koji, help!"

Koji turned Mazinger around to see some Doublas M4s restraining Aphrodite A, and then looked up and saw a familiar, bloated flying ship above him, and then a familiar, unnerving laugh, as if a man and a woman were laughing in unison, came over the comm link.

"Baron Ashura!" Koji cried out.

"Bahahahaha! Koji Kabuto and Mazinger Z, we meet again!" the voice came. It belonged to a peculiar being indeed: a hooded and robed being with the left half of its face belonging to a man, and the right half to a woman.

"Let Sayaka go, or I'll blast you out of the sky like I always do!" Mazinger's pilot roared, taking aim at the two-faced fiend's ship with a fist, which extended a pair of blades.

"You say that when I clearly have the advantage, Koji Kabuto!" the two halves said in unison; "Aphrodite is in our power, and no other besides you and Great Mazinger can challenge the Mechabeast armies of Doctor Hell! If you do not surrender this city AND Mazinger Z to my master, I will have these Mechabeasts tear Aphrodite A limb from limb, and then crush your dear Sayaka to a pulp!"

"Oh yeah?" Koji yelled as he took careful aim. "IRON..."

But before Koji could say any more, one of the Doublas ripped one of Aphrodite's arms off, causing Sayaka to yelp as backed up electricity overloaded her controls.

"That's one arm, Koji Kabuto. Do you want to see how long she holds out?" Baron Ashura's male half laughed.

Koji was paralyzed with indecision, unable to move. On the one hand, he wasn't about to let Dr. Hell have Mazinger Z, a machine that could make its pilot a god or a demon; on the other hand, Sayaka was one of the few things in the world that really mattered to him. He didn't care for the Britannians living here either. It would be just as well to let them know the meaning of oppression under the heel of Dr. Hell.

But suddenly, something whizzed between him and Ashura. The two Doublas M4s exploded, knocking Aphrodite A to the ground.

"What the? Impossible! What else can destroy my master's Mechabeasts!" Ashura's female half cried out.

"Lord Ashura, look!" one of the Iron Masks, Dr. Hell's brainwashed foot-soldiers and ship crew, exclaimed. The camera inside the ship turned upward toward where the blur had stopped.

"Lifthrasir, at your service!" Tara's voice called out, its white body gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Tara? Where on Earth did you get that machine?" Koji exclaimed.

"I dunno. But I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth," Tara replied as her mech grabbed the much lighter Aphrodite and hoisted it up a bit. "You can take these monsters and that ship while I get Sayaka to safety!"

"Thanks!" Koji said eagerly. With Sayaka safely out of Ashura's clutches, Koji could afford to go back on the offensive. "Looks like the shoe's on the other foot now, eh, you two-faced freak?"

"Grrrr...open all gun ports! Ready all missiles!" Ashura ordered; "Destroy Ko...no...destroy Lifthrasir and Aphrodite A! Mechabeasts, destroy Mazinger Z! For the glory of Dr. Hell!"

"Oh no you don't! BREAST FIRE!"

Mazinger again launched a blast of intense heat and energy, striking the flying fortress in one of its engines.

"Gotcha!" Koji cheered as an explosion rocked the ship.

"Curse you, Koji Kabuto!" Ashura roared. "Next time we meet, you will rue the day you were even born! I promise you that! Iron Masks, get us out of here! All Mechabeasts, go! Cover our retreat!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara had already reached a safe place to drop off Sayaka, on the other side of the city, near the entrance to the ghetto where the Elevens were forced to live. Unfortunately, several Knightmare Frames, Glasgow models, were patrolling the area and keeping the Elevens inside the ghetto when they arrived.

"Halt!" came the voice of a Britannian soldier. "You are not authorized to be in this area. This area is under strict control of His Majesty's armed forces."

"If it means anything," Tara retorted, "The pilot of Mazinger Z is fighting his hardest right now to protect you guys from those Mechabeasts, which your little wind-up dolls can't do much about!"

"This is Sayaka Yumi of Photon Power Labs," Sayaka declared over the radio. "Aphrodite A has (cough) clearance from the Emperor himself to remain with restricted military areas."

"What? An Eleven having military clearance from the Emperor himself?" another Britannian pilot exclaimed. "Tell us she's just lying, Sergeant!"

"No, this Eleven actually does have clearance, as does anyone directly involved in the operations of Photon Power Labs," said a Britannian sergeant, who was riding in a slightly more decorated Glasgow. "It's highly limited, but she is allowed to stay in this area and utilize our resources for basic repairs. But that doesn't go for this white one here. I'm afraid you're gonna have to clear out, missy."

"Fine. I was going to head back and help Mazinger Z away." Tara scoffed.

However, another nearby officer saw Lifthrasir fly away.

 _So, that's what Project Threshold is,_ he thought. _I'd better notify the OSI about this..._

* * *

Within a darkened throne room, the hunched, bearded form of Dr. Hell stared at the live footage being fed from a hacked satellite that showed him everything that was going on in the battle. Drumming his fingers, he grumbled and groused at losing again.

"Curse you, Mazinger Z. Curse you, Koji Kabuto," the mad scientist grumbled; "Yet again you stand in my way. If not for you and the other creations of your blasted grandfather, Britannia, the Earth Alliance and the colonies would be mine!"

Just then, Lifthrasir came on screen. It reached behind its back, grabbed a rifle, and began firing at a Garada K7, knocking it to the ground. At this, Dr. Hell got to his feet and stamped his foot down.

"And to make matters worse, a new machine has entered the equation! A speedy white warrior that can pierce the armor of my mighty Mechabeasts as well as the Mazingers can! Curse you, white gadfly! I will destroy you AND Photon Power Labs!"

"Is something bothering you, Dr. Hell?" a voice came from a communication screen. The image of a blue-faced, human-like alien appeared onscreen. The alien had pointed ears, a black helmet that covered his left eye and had fin-shaped projections behind his ears, making him seem almost like a fish-man.

"You have caught me in a bad mood, Zuril," Dr. Hell grumbled. "What is it?"

"You seem to be having trouble with that little boy Kabuto," Zuril replied. "Maybe there's something we can do. I believe it's a saying on your planet...'It takes two to tango'?"

"What are you implying?" Dr. Hell replied, his anger turning to cautious interest.

"King Vega's offer still stands, Dr. Hell. If you meld your Mechabeast Army into our already substantial army of Vegan UFO Robos, Campbellian Slave Monsters, and Boazanian Beast Fighters, this planet will fall in no time!"

"Even though there are the PLANTS to concern ourselves with?" Dr. Hell asked. "Those Coordinators are not to be discounted."

"ZAFT holds nothing but contempt for the humans they call Naturals," Zuril reassured Dr. Hell. "They have agreed to look the other way in exchange for being left alone. Of course, once we have subjugated Earth and taken back Grendizer, the PLANTs will be our subjects as well."

"And what of the Zonder and Jovian Lizards?" Dr. Hell said. "They will surely get in our way as well."

"...Mere stumbling blocks," Zuril again assured the doctor. "Let us concentrate on dealing with those Super Robots that stand in our way. The Nanbara Connection and Big Falcon are already working out an alliance with Photon Power Labs. If we do nothing, Combattler V and Voltes V will combine forces with Grendizer and the Mazingers of Photon Power Labs, and then surely you will fail!"

The scientist quickly took stock of the situation, and realized he had only one option.

"Hmm...very well. I, Dr. Hell, will accept your king's generous offer for the time being. But I would prefer to work out the details with King Vega directly. A neutral ground with which we can forge our contract should be decided on."

"Our king, in his infinite foresight, has already found a suitable location," Zuril replied, "We will meet at one of the PLANTs. ZAFT, as a neutral party in this affair, has agreed to arbitrate our negotiations. Quintilis Two was this particular PLANT's name, I believe. We will meet there in thirty-six Earth hours. ZAFT has already sent one of their officers to escort you there and should be arriving at your location soon."

"Your king is rather insistent, I see. Very well, I will come to Quintilis Two."

"Good. I eagerly await to meet you in person, Dr. Hell."

With that, the comm link was disconnected, leaving Dr. Hell alone with his thoughts once more.

* * *

The battle was over. Lifthrasir and Mazinger Z prevailed over the remaining Mechabeasts, which all been reduced to either slag or scrap in the face of the deadly duo. Knightpolice and Glasgow-type Frames were on the scene as well, inspecting the remains of one of the mechanical monsters. Aphrodite A, back in working condition but still missing its arm, came over as well.

"Tara, that was awesome, especially since you never piloted a giant robot before," Koji said. "I couldn't imagine trying to control that thing. It's so fast, my eyes couldn't keep up with it!"

"I don't think I could pilot this thing either, at least not without Xemmey," Tara replied.

"Xemmey?" Sayaka inquired. "Who's that?"

"Greetings," Xemmey replied, temporarily assuming control of the communication system. "I am the AI of the XEM-00 Lifthrasir. You are Koji Kabuto and Sayaka Yumi of Photon Power Labs, correct? According to my data banks, your relatives are friends with my creators."

"Yeah, I never did ask, who made you and Lifthrasir anyway?" Tara asked.

"Please wait while I access the data," Xemmey said. She went silent, and the entire cockpit of Lifthrasir seemed to emit a very low hum, barely within range of human hearing.

"Unfortunately, my data banks do not include any records for who built Lifthrasir itself. However, this machine was restored to working condition by your father, Dr. Gilbert Zifell; I was coded and programmed by your mother, Dr. Haruhi Zifell."

Tara smiled. It was the best birthday present she ever got.

* * *

An Iron Mask soldier stepped into the room and saluted Dr. Hell later that day as the mad scientist was enjoying a cup of his favorite tea.

"Doctor Hell, a ZAFT transport has been spotted landing at your lab's front door!" the soldier said; "Shall we capture the pilot?"

"No, but do bring him to me all the same," the scientist replied; "Not even a Coordinator ace would dare attempt to attack my unconquerable Hell Island alone...and I have been expecting him. But If he tries anything suspicious, kill him."

"As you command, my lord."

The soldier left, and Dr. Hell was again alone. He sat back down at his throne, trying his best to look intimidating for his guest, in order to be treated with the proper respect.

A few minutes later, three Iron Masks returned, leading a blond-tressed man in a white uniform with black cuffs, black shoulder pads, and a red and yellow flag, the flag of ZAFT, sewn onto his outfit. But the man's most noticeable feature was the white mask that covered his eyes and nose, which was elegantly designed and made from a light carbon. Dr. Hell smirked when the man got down on one knee and bowed.

"Greetings, Dr. Hell," the man said; "Rau Le Creuset, ZAFT commander at your service. I will be taking you to Quintilis Two."

* * *

 _So yeah, characters who only had a nominal role in the original will be much more prominent in the Deluxe Edition! I also have one more series to add:_ _ **Code Geass: Akito the Exiled**_ _! I will be using the plot and characters. How it will actually go is yet to be seen. Next time, we begin Janus' journey anew, but it will start out somewhat differently than before..._


	3. Chapter 1 Janus

_And now, we begin Janus' route. I am reworking his personality a tad here - let me know if you like it._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Janus) - Dreamer, Take Wing! Granlif Arrives!**

The Spiral Haven, they call it. Teppelin is a city filled with hundreds of thousands of humans and Beastmen. It is completely free of Getter Ray contamination, unlike almost every other area of the planet. Not long ago, before the Getter Ray Armageddon, the two races had been enemies. Now they were, at the very least, tolerant of each other.

For the most part.

"Get back here, you!" a Crow beastman, wearing the clothes of a vendor cried out as he chased a young man through the streets of Kamina City. The young man, who was of average height but a thin build, was dressed in a ragged brown cloak and hood, concealing most of his appearance.

This situation is all thanks to Spiral Power. It is a power that all living things possess to one degree or another, but is especially potent in human beings. It is the power of hope, of dreams, and of the desire to live. As long as the people of Kamina City continued to believe in their own power and in a bright future, the city's lights would never go dark. Of course, the acting governor of the city, Commander Rossiu Adai, dismissed such a notion.

The young man in rags rounded the corner, barreling through several people, barely clutching his loot - a red and yellow apple, a little smaller than his fist. But this apple seemed to shine like the most flawless ruby dabbed with flecks of pure gold.

Standing at the vanguard of the city's defense is the Dai-Gurren Brigade, led by the hero of the war against the Spiral King…Supreme Commander Simon. Once a meek lad, he was inspired to heights of greatness never before witnessed, and with his robot Gurren Lagann, he saved mankind from being trapped within the Earth.

The crow Beastman stopped in front of a pair of policemen, one of them a wolf and the other a gorilla.

"Hey, you idiots! Stop that thief!" he cawed. "He stole a Starshine Delicious apple from me!"

Though few people have actually met Simon, their faith in him and his ability to protect the city is unshakeable. Those lucky ones who had the privilege invariably say that he was the most approachable, honest person they had ever met. He always seemed to have a saying from his "big bro" Kamina for any occasion. But most of all, he never let the immense power he possessed go to his head.

Suddenly, the young man collided with someone - another human with a long face, small eyes, short cyan hair and a look of absolute composure - at least until the moment of collision. Both dropped to the ground, and the apple fell out of the thief's hand.

Simon's fellow Dai-Gurren Brigade members fill other roles in the city. In particular, Ms. Yoko, who was only four years older than him, was Simon's first companion besides Kamina, even before Commander Rossiu, who served as his co-pilot during the war with the Spiral King. Rumors abound that that she was leaving Kamina City for some faraway place. The young man, who had seen her many times before, had inevitably developed a crush on her. He had to see her off.

When the ragged young man looked up, he recognized the person he had run into.

Leeron of Littner – a mechanical genius and a fellow who seemed to have a thing for other men. Much of the city's engineering was crafted from plans devised by his brilliant mind, but he was always somewhat difficult to deal with.

Just then, the two policemen and the vendor reached them. The thief saw the apple bounce toward a nearby sewer, and dived for it, catching it just before the fruit fell into the hole. He was immediately yanked up by the hood by the wolf policeman, pulling it back to reveal the thief's face - he had fair skin, messy black hair with a single streak of maroon that extended to his bangs, and two differently-colored eyes - one blue, one green. He was scowling, but tears were starting to form in his eyes. He made no move to flee, knowing he had been caught.

"Finally got ya!" the gorilla said with a chuckle before turning to Leeron. "Nicely done, sir."

But Leeron blinked with surprise when he got a good look at the thief's face.

 _That face...could it be HIM?_

"C'mon, kid, fork over the apple!" the wolf commanded. "You're coming on down to the station!"

"Say, how much is that apple, dearie?" Leeron asked the crow. "Surely you can let this poor boy off easy if all he stole was an apple." The thief smiled, turned and nodded, hoping to be let off easy.

"It costs 50,000 Federation dollars, pal," the crow said angrily. "That Starshine Delicious apple represents a huge chunk of my earnings last year!" Leeron's eyes widened a little with surprise at the unbelievably high price tag.

But if his hunch was correct, it would be a small price to pay for what this young man in rags could do for him.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked. "And what gave you the idea to steal such a lovely thing? This fellow worked really hard to purchase it."

"J...Janus, sir. I wanted to get a gift for Miss Yoko before she left."

Leeron smiled widely.

"Tell you what, honey...I'll buy it off of you. Will you let Jan her off the hook if I do that?"

The crow frowned.

"It cost me $50,000 to buy, but I was planning to have it sold up in the colonies for ten times that! But since you're a member of Team Dai-Gurren and done so much for us Beastmen, I'll let you have it for 75 grand - AND I'll let this incident slide. Gotta make SOME profit."

"It's a deal," Leeron said as he pulled out a card out of his pocket, while the bird pulled out a scanning device out of his apron and pressed some buttons. Leeron swiped the card in order to make the payment, then handed the apple to Leeron. Janus watched the whole transaction, dumbfounded.

"It was your lucky day, kid," the wolf policeman grumbled. "One of these days, we'll get you for sure." With that, the three Beastmen walked off.

"So, Janus...you want to meet Yoko, huh? Well, it just so happens that I invited her to see my latest project before she left. She's at my personal workshop."

"Uh...sure," Janus said, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"What's with that look, kiddo?" Leeron said. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry," the young man replied. "It's just that no one's ever done anything like that for me before."

Leeron smiled, but then suddenly grabbed a hair from Janus' head and yanked it out.

"Ow! What's the big idea?!" Janus cried as he grabbed his head while Leeron deftly placed the hair into a strange analysis machine. He smiled.

"A 99.952% DNA match. That should be just fine."

* * *

The two arrived at Leeron's personal workshop, where they saw something tall, about the size of Gurren Lagann, standing near it, draped in a gigantic sheet that was carefully tied with rope. Standing just beneath it, sipping some Spiral Cola, dressed in her unmistakable skimpy black and yellow two-piece outfit and red jacket, was Yoko. Janus swallowed nervously when she looked in his direction.

"Ah, Leeron…is this the one you were looking for?" Yoko asked.

"Seems like it. His DNA is pretty much a perfect match." Leeron said confidently as he strode toward a bit of rope hanging on the ground.

"Th-th-this is for you, Miss Yoko…" Janus stammered, sweat dripping down his face.

"Is that a Starshine Delicious?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with awe. But suddenly, the implications of this started to set in, and the sparkle in her eyes turned to an angry glimmer.

"You didn't steal this, did you?" she said, leering at Janus.

"I bought it for him," Leeron said. "But the real reason I brought him here is for THIS!"

With great gusto, the engineer yanked on the rope, untying it in an instant. The sheet dropped off of the object was covering…a giant robot, but unlike any Gunman Janus had ever seen.

The robot stood almost sixty feet in height. Its body was painted white, with blue and black accents on the arms and chest. It was very humanoid, with broad shoulders, slightly oversized hands, and slightly conical feet. Its head was very unusual: it seemed to have a crown of golden, hemispherical knobs adorning its head, and its eyes were replaced what appeared to be black wrap-around sunglasses, with the lens stretching almost all the way down to the chin. Two fins protruded just behind its arms, with three small turrets atop each, and what appeared to be solar panels on the back. The forearms and shins were decorated with black and blue symbols resembling an upside-down Y.

"It was a mess when I found it in Lordgenome's junk piles, but with a little elbow grease, some spare Gunman parts and a whole lotta love, it's as good as new!" Leeron cheered. "All it needs now is its pilot."

Janus took a few steps toward the machine when a red portal opened beneath his feet, and he fell into it. Yoko and Leeron nearly jumped at the sight. As much as they were used to impossible things happening, it was only when Simon was around.

"Where'd he go?" Yoko exclaimed. "Leeron, if you don't find a way to get him back…"

* * *

Janus didn't fall far before he plopped into what was most likely the cockpit, but there were no obvious controls. The room instantly lit up a deep cyan. Instead of a Gunmen-type cockpit, a harness made of heavily tarnished gold fibers dangled in the middle of the small chamber. Viewing screens surrounded the harness as well.

The young man, figuring that it would be impractical to hide a mech's controls, stepped into the harness. As soon as he did so, the harness seemed to come to life, rapidly and skillfully securing it in all the other places on Janus' body, even tightening itself to the point where security and comfort were optimally balanced. The screens lit up, giving Janus a full view of his surroundings.

Suddenly, something entered his field of vision on the screen - a semi-transparent floating head. It was a middle-aged human male wild with silver hair, and strong gray eyes.

"The sword of the beginning has awakened!" the head bellowed loudly.

"Um, hey there," Janus said awkwardly, surprised that his robot's personality was like this.

"You! Your DNA signature indicates that you are the chosen pilot of this machine!" the head said in a calmer, but still hot-blooded manner. "I am the artificial intelligence of the XNG-0A Granlif! I control all automatic functions of this machine and serve as your assistant in battle!"

"Um...cool, I guess," Granlif's new pilot replied, wondering why he insisted on yelling all the time.

Janus also noticed that anklets and wristbands made of the same tarnished gold fibers had formed around his ankles and wrists, and beams of energy were streaming into the floor and ceiling. But Janus was able to move as freely as he could without the harness. When he raised his arms, the robot lifted its arms as well. When Janus scratched his head, so did the robot.

"Eureka! It works!" Leeron said, hopping into the air and clicking his heels together.

"Awesome," Janus' voice came over the mech's loudspeaker. "By the way, there's some floating head on my screen. Is there any way to turn him off? Or at least turn down his volume?"

"I am a warrior!" the head declared. "Warriors speak from their souls!"

"Okay, fine," Janus groaned. "But do you have to yell?"

"Very well," the floating head replied. "I shall speak in a more composed manner if you wish."

Suddenly, the mecha projected something else onscreen, with much smaller text, but still big enough to read.

"What's this? 'When dreams take wing in the face of a hostile universe," Janus said as he looked over the text; "my battle cry will shatter all foes and light the way to the future. I am the guardian…mighty colossus…Granlif'? What the heck is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It will be your declaration of purpose," the AI answered. "The words you will speak when you prepare to bring destruction to evildoers!"

"Um…if you were trying to be like Simon, you reeeeally need to work on your delivery, kiddo," Yoko quipped.

"I said my name is Janus!" the robot pilot yelled; "Besides, I was just reading it out loud before I really tried it..."

But before much else could be said, an alarm sounded throughout the city.

"What? What's going on? Is it another emergency drill?" Janus exclaimed, looking back and forth.

"No. I think we're under attack for real," Leeron replied, keeping surprisingly calm in this situation. "Rossiu has probably already scrambled the Grapearls."

Grapearls…mass-produced versions of Gurren Lagann that were the mainstay of Kamina City's defense force. More advanced than the old Gunmen, the Grapearls were supposed to be marvels of engineering. Janus didn't believe in their ability one bit. They were just cheap toys compared to Gurren Lagann.

…And probably Granlif as well. Janus decided to impress Yoko the only way he knew how.

"Guys, I'm going to help the Grapearls out! See ya later!" Janus called out. He leaped into the air, and did a quick somersault in midair before rocketing up, as wings made of silver light streamed out from the fins on Granlif's shoulders.

"Stupid kid…he's going to get himself killed, even with that AI helper of his!" Yoko said, angry at the brashness of this new kid. "Leeron, you have my old M-Tank Gunman in there, right?"

"…Yep. It's all set and ready to go out back. I even loaded it up with a full stock of ammunition just in case!"

"I'm going to launch in it so Janus doesn't get himself or anyone else killed!" the red-tressed sniper said, rushing toward the door of Leeron's workshop. "In all likelihood, it's those freaky Invaders!"

"C'mon, believe in the kid," Leeron replied, "Just like you believed in Simon, who believed in you, me, Team Dai-Gurren and everyone in this city."

Yoko paused and smiled. Leeron was right. But all the same, she was still worried about Janus. He obviously never knew true battle, and he would need a veteran's guidance.

* * *

Not all Beastmen had opted to live in peace after the fall of the Spiral King. There were a small number of rebel groups who never forgot or forgave the death of their masters, Lordgenome and his four Supreme Generals.

The one led by Viral was especially bitter.

Unlike most Beastmen, Viral actually resembled a human with long blond hair. But his cat-like eyes, shark-like teeth, and large clawed paws gave away his more bestial nature. His Gunman, the Enkidudu, was somewhat human-like, but it had no proper head, and its white body had four arms instead of the typical two. Holstered at its sides were a total of four katanas. He stopped a few hundred yards from the city walls, where a force of about thirty-five Grapearls waited.

"Humans! Hear me!" Viral called out. "I demand satisfaction! Bring me Simon, and Gurren Lagann! If you refuse, my forces shall rampage through your city until we find him and drag him from…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, beast-breath," one of the Grapearl pilots, a girl with pink hair, sighed. "Ready for another pounding?"

"I should ask you that question, runt!" Viral spat back. Suddenly, a torrent of bullets and missiles rained from behind numerous outcroppings of rocks, damaging the Grapearls and catching them by surprise.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" Viral roared. From out of the rocks came 178 Gunmen, ranging from frogs to toothy bulls to horses, all armed to the teeth. This rush forced the Grapearls on the defensive.

"Look at 'em all, Gimmy!" the pink-haired Grapearl pilot exclaimed. "How did he assemble so many at once?!"

"No time to discuss that now, Darry!" came the voice of another Grapearl pilot, the red-haired lad named Gimmy; "We gotta take care of them before they enter the city!" As he said that, a dozen green-blue, V-shaped Gunmen flew overhead, and started firing missiles into the city.

But these speedy enemies were soon greeted by a call they had never heard before:

"KARMAAAAA KNUCKLE!"

A large white fist rocketed at them, plowing through five of their number in an instant.

"What in the world was THAT?!" one of the enemy pilots, a crow Beastmen, exclaimed. He looked down and saw Granlif hovering there.

"Maybe we should wait for our backup from Neo-Zeon," another crow said. "That thing looks pretty powerful.

"I don't know what that machine is...but it's scrap! C'mon, boys!" the first crow declared as it fired more missiles, with its wingmen following suit. Janus grinned as his mech's visor began to glow, building up energy.

"VISOR BEEEEEEEEEAM!" Janus roared at the top of his lungs. A silver beam swept through the air, taking out all the missiles.

"You know what they say about karma," he then said with a smirk; "What goes around...COMES AROUND!"

The flying fist doubled back and plowed through the remaining seven grunts just as Yoko's Gunman rounded the corner.

"…Yeah! I'm unstoppable! I could take you guys on all day!" Janus laughed.

"Wow…that Granlif might give Gurren Lagann a run for its money," Yoko gasped. "Is this kid some kind of Spiral Power whiz kid like Simon? No…it's not Spiral Power. It's similar, but…"

But she saw Granlif turn around and head toward where the Grapearls were.

 _Whatever power this kid has, it's getting to his head,_ Yoko thought. Just as her Gunman stepped outside, she saw Granlif firing a blast of energy from its chest, wiping out a dozen enemy Gunmen at once. Intimidated by this sight, the rebelling Beastmen, which still numbered around sixty, backed off.

"I've got this, you guys!" Janus declared. "You head back to base for repairs." While most of the damaged Grapearls fled, Gimmy's and Darry's remained behind.

"I don't know who you are, but be careful!" Gimmy called out. He started to radio his home base and call for assistance.

"Take it easy," Janus said confidently. "I've got this."

"And who are you?" Viral asked. "That machine is clearly a cut above these Grapearls."

"Now's your chance!" Granlif's AI said. "Say it!" Janus, still high on the thrill of battle, grinned.

"When dreams take wing in the face of a hostile universe," Janus declared as he posed in the manliest way he could think of; "My battle cry will shatter all foes and light the way to the future! I am the guardian…mighty colossus…GRAAAAANLIF!"

Somewhere nearby, a single cricket chirped.

Janus started to realize that he had left himself wide open, but not in time to avoid a rushing attack from Viral. The four-armed Gunman unleashed a flurry of sword slashes before delivering a final blow that smacked Granlif into the ground.

"This must be some sort of JOKE!" Viral laughed as Granlif struggled to get up, even as Enkidudu held the white mech's head on the ground. "They send out this no-name amateur to face me instead of the one I'm looking for!"

"Janus! Do not let this flea-bitten mongrel get the best of you! Get up, and let us show him a true warrior's might!" Janus strained, but couldn't seem to get up. Luckily, Viral didn't notice Yoko's M-Tank taking aim.

"Hey, Viral! Chew on this!"

The rounds struck home, staggering Viral's Gunman, Free at last, Janus forced his machine to its feet.

"GRAN CLAYMOOORE!" he roared. Granlif conjured a golden two-handed sword in its hands, and swung mightily at Enkidudu. Viral easily parried the attack, but when he countered, he found his own blades parried.

"Ggh?!" Viral gasped. This time, Janus caught Viral off guard and delivered a heavy slash to Enkidudu, cutting a deep gouge in its body. But this attack suddenly caused the other enemy Gunmen to charge forward, hoping to avenge their leader's undignified defeat, only to stop when they heard a more familiar voice calling out.

"FULL DRILLIZER!"

A rain of drill-shaped missiles rained down on the enemy Gunmen, destroying thirty-eight of them. Both Viral and Janus looked up and saw Gurren Lagann hovering there, its arms folded. Simon sat inside, his arms crossed in the same pose, only seated.

"You really want a fight, Viral? I'll happily give you one."

 _Damn it...I underestimated this amateur, and I've already lost most of my troops…this looks like the end for me._

"But I don't want to defeat you while you're weakened like this," Simon replied. "Get out of here and heal your injuries. When we meet next, it'll be just you and me...both at our best. And it won't be anywhere _near_ my hometown...got it?"

 _DAMN HIM!_ Viral thought, enraged to no end as he glared fiercely at Gurren Lagann, even as his mouth foamed. _HOW DARE HE PRETEND TO BE HONORABLE AND TAKE PITY ON ME!_

But his reason quickly returned.

 _No...I can't waste this chance. I'll make him regret his soft heart when we meet again!_

"All troops, fall back!" he ordered as Enkidudu started to walk away. "The humans have foolishly shown mercy to us!" The surviving rebel Gunmen retreated as well. But as they retreated, Darry took careful aim and fired a tiny object at Viral, which stuck to it.

* * *

"And that's everything, Commander," Gimmy reported. He, Darry, Simon, Yoko and Janus were all gathered in Rossiu's office, delivering the report about Viral's attack.

"Thank you, Gimmy," Rossiu replied before turning to Janus. "Janus Olendra, you've done this city a great service...by driving away Viral and his forces, you've saved countless lives, both human and Beastman."

"I-it was nothing, sir," Janus said. "I just wanted to help."

 _And get some recognition,_ he then said to himself.

"That being said," Rossiu then said; "We've found some disturbing information during the encounter. By intercepting communications between the enemy troops, we found that Viral has found some help in a very unexpected place."

He opened up a laptop computer, typed in some commands and turned the device around. It played back the exchange between the crow Beastmen.

"Neo Zeon?!" Simon exclaimed. "You mean the people up in space who have been fighting the Federation are helping Viral?!"

"It's more likely that Viral is now under Neo Zeon's control. And since this city is under the jurisdiction of Neo-Japan, a Federation power, we owe it to them to deal with this problem."

"So, how are we going to track him down?" Gimmy asked. "We've swept every last inch of the area in a two hundred mile radius!"

"I took care of that, thank you very much!" Darry said with a smirk. "I took the liberty of planting a tracking device on his Gunman..."

* * *

Elpeo Puru, a young girl of about ten years with neck-length golden orange hair hummed as she polished the outside of her large purple mobile suit, Quebley mk II, the sound echoing inside the cave. As she stood back to admire her work, she felt the ground shake.

She turned around to see Enkidudu tromp into the room and stop. Its front opened up to reveal Viral, who jumped down.

"Hi, mister kitty man!" the girl chirped, waving to him from her perch high above the cavern's floor. "Looks like you got beat up bad!"

"Can it, squirt," Viral growled. "It was a fluke. Something unexpected showed up."

"I offered to help, but you said you could handle it, kitty man!" Puru said as she sat down on the platform. "Serves you right! Nyeh!" She stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid in a mocking manner.

"I swear!" Viral cried ferociously, "When I get up there, I'll…"

"...You'll WHAT, Viral of the Beastmen?" a commanding voice came from a monitor on the cave wall. Viral nearly fell over in surprise when he heard the voice. The person in the monitor was a well-dressed blond-haired man in red with a black cape. It was Char Aznable, Zeon ace from the One-Year War and now ruler of Neo Zeon.

"Char Aznable!" Viral exclaimed. "How unexpected!"

"Just a reminder - I lent you the service of my elite soldiers as a sign of trust between us," Char said. "Teppelin is an important Federation city, and your mission was to capture it. Don't jeopardize our relationship by harming them - understood?"

"Guess what, Lord Char?" Puru giggled. "The kitty man didn't want me to help, and said I'd only get in the way."

"I see," the leader of Neo Zeon said with a sigh. "Well, I'll give you another chance. Hopefully you'll come to understand how valuable our assistance can be."

Puru stood up and saluted, her right arm extended up and at an angle.

"Sieg Neo-Zeon!" she called out as Viral hung his head dejectedly.

Char saluted back and cut the connection.

* * *

 _And that's it for the first chapters of each route. Now, for a little episode preview for the next chapters:_

 _Next time on Tara's route - Lelouch Lamperouge awakens to his destiny, while Shinji Ikari finds himself thrust into battle alongside Tara, Koji and Sayaka as the pilot of an Evangelion! But what can they do against this new enemy - the "Angel"? Find out in_ **Chapter 2 (Tara) - Angel Attack! The Day A New Demon Is Born!**

 _Next time on Janus' route - Janus, Yoko, Gimmy, Darry and Simon prepare to track down Viral and beat him for good! But will they be able to handle them AND Zeon forces...and what happens when something inhuman enters the fray? Find out in_ **Chapter 2 (Janus) - Neo-Zeon's Gamble! Defeat the Beastmen!**


	4. Chapter 2 Tara

_Today, we tackle the first few episodes of_ Evangelion _and_ Code Geass! Also, Lelouch gets to do something awesome right away! Stay tuned!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Tara) - Angel Attack! The Day A New Demon is Born!**

Once again, Lelouch Lamperouge had checkmated his opponent. This tall, good-looking young Britannian with violet eyes that wore the uniform of Ashford Academy was an expert chess player - skill rivaling those of the world's Grandmasters.

"Gotta love aristocrats!" his friend Rivalz said gleefully. He had semi-long dark blue hair with bangs that spread out to the sides, and also had the Ashford uniform. "They've got their pride, so they're sure to pay up!"

Lelouch's opponent, a Britannian nobleman, growled with rage and pulled out a small stack of bills - Britannian pounds. He handed it to the student, who turned and headed for the door, counting the prize money in his head.

"On top of that, you just got a new record, Lelouch - eight minutes and thirty-two seconds!"

"Aristocrats are sheltered idiots," Lelouch said off-handedly as the two stepped outside; "They just indulge in the privileges of their class."

"So you'd rather play Elevens, then?" Rivalz asked. Suddenly, the two looked up and saw pictures of a building smoking - the result of another terrorist bombing. Then the screen switched to an image of the Imperial flag.

"We apologize for the delay," a woman's voice announced; "We will now hear an address by His Royal Highness Clovis, Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire."

Then, an image of Clovis himself appeared onscreen. He was a very handsome man with blonde hair that falls right behind his shoulders, with a piece falling between his blue eyes. He sported a purple royal suit with gold patterns, a white handkerchief, black pants, and long white gloves.

"To the people of the Empire," the prince began, immediately looking distressed; "And the Elevens who have been cooperating with us...right now, my heart has been ripped in two...its remnants filled with anger and grief! However, as the one in charge of Area 11, I will not yield terrorists!"

"Why?" Clovis then said as strongly as possible; "Because this is a fight for justice! It is a righteous battle to protect the welfare of one and all!"

"Now please," he finally said gently, "join me in observance of the eight souls who perished in the fight for justice."

* * *

"Justice?! JUSTICE?! " Tara spat as she viewed the broadcast on her laptop computer at home, even as she was on a video chat with Sayaka and Koji; "The royals wouldn't know justice if it bit them in the ass! He's probably putting on an act!"

"I know how you feel, but do you have to be so loud?" Sayaka said. "You KNOW that we could be arrested for speaking too loudly about the Empire!"

"Besides, the Japanese Liberation Front isn't much better," Koji added; "Didn't you see how they targeted innocent people?! Japanese or Britannian, dragging innocents into your battles is no way to do things."

"Yeah...you're right. But it's not like you guys," Tara said. "I don't know why Photon Power Labs, GGG, Big Falcon and the Nanbara Connection don't team up to overthrow the government? Hell, I'd lend a hand with Lifthrasir...oh, tell your dad that I appreciate you keeping it in the hangar at the Labs. Between the two Mazingers, Combattler, Voltes and GaoGaiGar, they wouldn't stand a chance!"

 _Actually, we're already working on that_ , Koji thought. _If we can get more pilots for the mass-production Great Mazingers that the Professor has planned..._

"On that note, my dad got in touch with yours," Sayaka said. "He said it was okay for you to pilot Lifthrasir in order to help us out, as long as you don't push yourself too hard and overtax the TZUM."

At this, Tara's heart soared. It was like a dream come true - she would have her own giant robot, saving her hometown from the forces of evil. It was like she was living _Gekiganger 3_ for herself.

"Wait," Lifthrasir's pilot then said as a question came to mind. "What's the TZUM, anyway?"

"It's Lifthrasir's drive system. It stands for 'Transitional Zoning & Ultra-positional Matrix' or something."

Tara grinned. Her machine even had an enigmatic power source!

* * *

Lelouch sat in the sidecar of Rivalz's motorcycle as they drove down one of the many twisting highways over the better parts of the Tokyo Settlement.

"That first move you made...why did you start with the king?" Lelouch's friend asked.

"If the king doesn't lead," Lelouch mused; "How can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"Do you ever fantasize about running a major corporation or something?" Rivalz then asked. "That sounds like something a big CEO would say."

"No way - ambitions like that will ruin your health," Lelouch said, not realizing what destiny had in store for him. At that moment, they heard the sound of a truck's horn. Lelouch looked back and saw that a huge military transport truck was just behind them, weaving to and fro to get by.

"Holy crap!" Rivalz exclaimed. The truck swerved, then suddenly turned down a side road that was blocked off with cones before crashing into a nearby building. Both students got off the motorcycle to see what had happened. Lelouch quickly noticed that a crowd had gathered, and decided to go see if the driver needed any help, while Rivalz tried to see if the motorcycle suffered any damage.

"Well, this sucks...the power line's been cut," he whined. The student turned to see that his friend had gone down the ramp to where the truck had crashed. Realizing that he was going to be really late for class, Rivalz had no choice but to go after his friend, pushing the bike as he went.

"Hey, whoever's in there - are you okay?" Lelouch called out to the driver when he reached the truck. No response came, so he decided to climb up a ladder on the outside of the vehicle. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

 _You're here! At last, I've found my…_

Suddenly, the truck started up again and went into reverse, which caused Lelouch to tumble into the trailer. He was able to land on his feet, next to a large metal sphere with tubes coming out all over it. Just behind it was a horizontal capsule of similar design, but shaped more like a pill.

"Great, you'd think they'd put a ladder on the inside," he groaned as the truck sped off to who-knows-where, and with the sounds of the army in pursuit. He then heard the door leading from the trailer to the cab open. Lelouch instinctively hid behind the wall and watched as one of the people inside the cab (which the student realized were terrorists) walk out.

He watched as the terrorist removed a gray coat and hat to reveal what looked like to be piloting attire. The girl's red hair, however, reminded Lelouch of someone…

A classmate.

He shook off the notion and continued hiding as he heard the sound of a hatch opening...

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi, dressed in black combat gear with a full-face helmet, had heard news of what had happened as he and numerous other Honorary Britannians prepared for their mission - a truck was hijacked by terrorists and was last seen headed toward the Shinjuku ghetto - they had stolen two capsules containing potent poison gas. If unleashed, it could kill countless people. However, the Britannian Royal Guard had lost the target after the terrorists released a Knightmare on them - a Glasgow.

The young man knew he had to succeed...it was the only way he'd have a chance of achieving his goals.

It wasn't long before Suzaku found his target - his scope confirmed the capsule's location, and that there was someone near it. He darted in with surprising speed and jumped, performing a rapid spinning kick, knocking the terrorist down.

Only that it wasn't a terrorist...it was an old friend he hadn't seen for seven years.

"Lelouch, is that you?!" Suzaku exclaimed as he removed his helmet, revealing mussy brown hair and green eyes. "What's going on here?!"

It took Lelouch a second to recognize him, but he recoiled in shock.

"Suzaku...you became a Britannian soldier?" the student exclaimed.

"And you became a…" Suzaku replied.

But before any more could be said, the smaller capsule suddenly began to open, letting out beams of light and a hiss. Suzaku immediately tackled his friend and pushed the school uniform over Lelouch's nose and mouth, hoping to protect him from the poison gas.

But no poison gas streamed out...instead, a woman all wrapped in a straitjacket fell out - as she fell, Lelouch saw the girl's golden yellow eyes staring right at him through a gap in her long, lime-green hair before she fell unconscious again.

"So is it poison gas or is it this girl?!" Lelouch demanded.

"It's what I heard in the briefing, so…" Suzaku answered before suddenly being cut off by a voice he recognized - his commanding officer. He was also accompanied by a number of other soldiers dressed in the same garb as him.

"Stinking monkey!" the officer, an angry-looking Britannian with blue hair and a small goatee; "Being an Honorary Britannian does not excuse you for this!"

"But sir..." Suzaku exclaimed. "Is it poison gas or is it this girl?! Please, explain! The briefing said it was poison gas!"

 _This is a poisonous situation,_ Lelouch thought; _Suzaku's superiors would get in trouble if the truth got out._

"It doesn't matter," the officer replied as he presented a pistol to Suzaku. "Private Kururugi, if you are truly loyal to the Empire as you say you are, you will take this gun and kill that terrorist."

Suzaku looked over at his friend, who was propping the girl's head up in his lap.

"I can't!" Suzaku replied as he turned his back to his superior. "He's a civilian who got caught up in all this!"

He didn't see the officer turn the pistol on him, shooting him in the back. The young Honorary Britannian dropped to the ground, seemingly dead.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried, too frightened by everything going on to be angry - nor did he notice that his friend wasn't bleeding.

"Well now, I must say you did pretty well for a student," the officer said with a chuckle; "But that's only because you're a Britannian."

The officer raised the gun, aiming at Lelouch's head.

"Unfortunately, my clever friend, you have no future."

Suddenly, the girl awoke and leaped in the path of the bullet.

"HE MUSTN'T DIE!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

The bullet struck her in the forehead, passing out the other side, but just barely missing Lelouch. The girl fell down for a second time, blood pouring out of the exit wound.

"Well, that's a shame," the officer said with a sigh as he took aim a second time. "We were supposed to bring her back alive, but oh well. We'll just say we killed all the terrorists, but by that time the female hostage had been tortured to death. At the very least, we can obtain the other object."

 _This can't be happening,_ Lelouch thought; _First, Suzaku and now this girl...and now I'm about to die...I'll die without having done anything with my life…it's gone in a heartbeat..._

What he assumed would be his last thought turned to the one person he treasured the most:

 _...NUNNALLY!_

Suddenly, time seemed to stop for Lelouch as the girl's voice resonated in his head again.

" _You don't want it to end here, do you? You seem to have a reason for living."_

 _That girl,_ he thought. Somehow, she was still alive...but how?

" _Can you go on if I grant you power?"_ she asked. " _If so, then I propose a contract. In exchange for this power, you must make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you will live...but not as you did before. You will live like no other...a different time, a different fate."_

Lelouch knew that things like this always came with a catch.

" _The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude,"_ the girl continued. " _Can you live with that?"_

He heard the voice of a powerful man resonate in his mind:

 _Death and rebirth are one and the same! The prophecy has begun once again!_

In spite of this, Lelouch knew that a life of solitude was better than death. His choice was immediate.

 _Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!_

Suddenly, images of people, places and events flashed before his eyes rapidly, as if history was momentarily revealing itself to him. All the while, he felt something new awaken within him...

* * *

Shinji Ikari had no ambitions or plans for the rest of his life. He just let things happen as they happened...it was what he had always done. Even when his father had left him at his uncle's house following the death of his mother and the invasion, Shinji just accepted it.

He stopped on a street corner and looked at a letter he had been carrying. It was a letter from his father, telling him to come to the Tokyo Settlement. The letter also came with a picture of a woman - the one who was supposed to be picking him up: Misato Katsuragi.

"And this woman is my father's WHAT?" Shinji thought.

He sighed, and continued walking. Suddenly, he heard alarms going off throughout the city, as well as an announcement - all individuals were to head for the nearest shelter.

"Guess there's nothing else to do but find a shelter," he said to no one in particular. He looked across the street, and saw a girl with bobbed blue hair and ruby-red eyes in an Ashford school uniform - pink pinafore, white long sleeved shirt, red tie with the Ashford logo, white knee socks and black shoes. But as soon as he blinked, the girl was gone.

Before he could make sense of this, he heard the sound of several Britannian VTOL craft and fighter planes flying overhead.

 _They're flying awfully low,_ he thought as he watched them pass. To his shock, the aircraft fired a number of missiles toward something...a gigantic and monstrous creature.

When the smoke cleared, Shinji got a good look at the creature: it had an unusually lanky physique and exaggerated proportions, clawed arms reaching below the knees, and elongated shins and feet, with the impression of leg length furthered by the absence of a proper head and neck. Its bony, mask-like face, which was on its torso, had a long beak like a bird. Embedded in its belly, just below that face, was a blood-red sphere.

The creature raised one of its arms, and began charging energy into it. The aircraft went into full retreat, but were blasted to pieces by an explosive burst. One of the VTOL craft tumbled toward the ground, straight for him.

But before it impacted, a shiny red car skidded around the nearby street corner, blocking some of the debris. The driver opened the door - it was Misato.

"Thanks for waiting!" she said. "Now hurry and get in!"

* * *

Lelouch was crouched down, holding his left hand over his eye, smiling in an unnerving manner.

"Say," Lelouch began; "How should a Britannian who detests his country live his life?"

"What, are you some kind of radical?" the officer who had shot Suzaku asked, surprised at Lelouch's sudden change in tone. But as he got a better look at the student's expression, he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch said mockingly; "Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy."

He removed his hand from his eye, revealing that a strange rune had appeared over his iris and pupil.

"Or perhaps you've realized that the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to BE killed?"

At that moment, the girl who had granted him his new power opened her eyes and sat up. The officer looked over at the girl for a moment, then back at Lelouch.

"What's happening?!" he muttered; "Why is she..."

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command all you...die."

The new power gleefully lashed out at the officer and his subordinates, weaving its way through their nervous systems until it reached their brains, changing their thoughts completely.

"HAPPILY, YOUR HIGHNESS!" the officer said with disturbing elation. With that, all of the soldiers pressed their guns against their jugular veins and pulled the trigger, killing themselves almost instantly.

The rune disappeared from Lelouch's eye as he watched the soldiers fall down dead. For a moment, he was confused. But the girl put a hand on his shoulder.

"Interesting...so that's how it chose to manifest itself, Lelouch vi Britannia," she said. Lelouch, having not seen the girl get up, staggered back a step in astonishment.

"What?! You're alive?! But how?!" he exclaimed. "And how do you know my REAL name?!"

Before she could explain, a red and blue Knightmare, a Sutherland, zoomed into the ruined facility.

"What's going on here?" a voice came from the Knightmare's loudspeaker. "Explain yourself, boy! Why is a Britannian student in a place like this? And who is that girl with you?!"

Lelouch decided to give his power, which appeared to be some sort of mind control, another go.

"I command you, get out of your Knightmare," he ordered.

"What's the big idea, trying to order ME?" the pilot of the Knightmare exclaimed as she aimed its weapon. Lelouch quickly realized that his power had failed.

 _I see...so it only works with direct eyesight,_ he said to himself. So, he decided on another plan.

"My name is Allen Spacer - my father's a duke," he lied as he raised his hands, showing that he had no weapons. "My ID card's in my breast pocket. Once you confirm my identity, this girl and I will need your protection."

The Knightmare opened up, revealing a lovely woman with brown skin, yellow eyes, and long blue-gray hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a purple, sleeveless pilot suit with purple gloves and heels.

The woman stepped out via a cable and onto the ground.

"Stay where you are and keep your hands up," she commanded. "I'll get your ID."

"How about you give me your Knightmare instead?" Lelouch said with a slight smirk. With his intended target now making eye contact, his power lashed out at her, forcing her to follow Lelouch's command.

"Understood," she said, tossing him a flash drive that allowed a person to start up the machine. "The code is X-2-D-2-1-G-4."

"Good," the student as he caught the device.

But as Lelouch started toward the Knightmare, he felt the ground shake. He looked around, and then finally up as he heard the sound of missiles being fired overhead. He overheard a voice coming from over the Knightmare's radio.

"Viletta, are you there?! Forget the target! We were all ordered to clear out NOW! Something GIGANTIC appeared outside the Settlement, and just wandered into the Shinjuku ghetto...we'll let IT kill those monkeys off!"

Indeed, something massive had appeared - the creature Shinji had encountered.

"What in the world...is THAT?!" Lelouch exclaimed, terrified at the sight of this abomination.

"So, it's begun," the girl said with a little smile as the creature paused and turned its body down a little, so its eyes were staring at Lelouch's.

"What's begun?!" Lelouch asked, terrified of the abomination looming above him.

"...'When the first bearer awakens to the Power of the King,'" the girl mused, "'And the red destroyer disappears into light, the Second Angel shall appear.' It's something from a book I read."

Lelouch wasn't sure of what to make of this - more importantly, he had to figure out how to escape from this 'Angel' that even now was reaching for him.

Then an idea struck him - would his new power work on something like this? It had worked on normal people...what if it wasn't limited to people? He could make out deep red irises in the creature's eye sockets...it had to have eyes, and it was looking right at him.

 _Well, here goes nothing..._

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you...leave us be!" he commanded.

The Angel paused, withdrew its hand, straightened its body and moved on as if it had never seen them.

"Did it work?" Lelouch asked uneasily.

"Who can say?" the girl replied. "That creature is alien to this world, as far as I know."

"Regardless, it sounds like we'll be able to escape easily," Lelouch said with a sigh of relief, glad that he would make it home alive. "Let's go."

The two entered the now-cramped Knightmare (the girl was able to scrunch herself up a bit) and sped off toward Ashford Academy. After several moments, Lelouch's command wore off, and the now-Knightmare-less woman came around.

"Huh? Where am I?" she exclaimed, looking around in a panic; "Where's my Knightmare?!"

* * *

"Another attack?!" Koji complained as Mazinger flew over the Shinjuku ghetto. "It hasn't even been three days since Dr. Hell last struck!" The Super Robot now had a red set of wings - the Jet Scrander, and had taken to the sky. Aphrodite A, now with its arm restored, had no such equipment, and had to remain on the ground, stepping delicately over panicking citizens.

"It's no Mechabeast, we can say that much," an unfamiliar voice came from their comm systems - that of a woman.

"Who the heck are you?" Tara exclaimed when she heard this new voice.

"I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, head of Nerv's first Engineering division...and this enemy you'll be facing is something very different - we at Nerv call it an 'Angel'. We've codenamed it 'Sachiel'."

"The Price of God?" Tara blurted out.

"Nerv has a weapon prepared to destroy this creature," Ritsuko continued, taking mental note of Tara's surprising insight; "But its pilot is currently out of commission. Your job is to slow Sachiel down until we can get a new pilot for our weapon and launch it into battle."

"You guys can keep your fancy weapon," Lifthrasir's pilot said proudly, "Between Koji, Sayaka and I, this thing is TOAST!"

"We'll see," came the voice of a man who seemed to be standing next to Ritsuko. Tara vaguely recognized the voice, but before she could ponder where she had heard it before, she saw Sachiel come lumbering toward them.

"Here it comes, you two!" Koji announced as he readied an Iron Cutter attack. As soon as the Angel came into their range, the trio went on the offensive.

"IRON CUTTER!"

"PHOTON MISSILES!" Sayaka cried as Aphrodite fired a pair of missiles from its chest.

"LIFTHRA RIFLE!" Tara yelled as she fired one of Lifthrasir's beam rifles. But when their attacks came close to striking the creature, they suddenly veered away, deflected by some unknown force. Mazinger's fist returned to its owner.

"No way…our attacks just bounced off!" Koji exclaimed.

"Well, your attacks weren't a total waste," Ritsuko said nonchalantly. "We've confirmed that the Angel possesses an A.T. Field."

"Tara," Xemmey announced; "I'm detecting spatial distortions in the immediate area surrounding the Angel. It appears that the target can bend space-time enough to deflect our attacks."

"Great...my second fight and already they're throwing reality-warpers at me," Lifthrasir's pilot sighed. "Any suggestions, Xemmey?"

"It's dangerous, but getting closer may prove effective," the AI suggested. "We may be able to bypass the Angel's defenses by apply sufficient energy to our attacks. It seems to be very sluggish, so perhaps attacking from above, just outside its reach will give us an advantage."

"Koji," Tara called out to her partner; "Xemmey says we should try to get closer and attack from the air!"

"Right!" Koji replied; "Let's go, Mazinger!"

The two flying robots approached Sachiel more, and then unleashed their strongest available attacks.

"Eat this! BREAST FIRE!" Koji cried.

"LIFTHRA RIFLE, DOUBLE MODE!" Tara yelled, firing both rifles at once. Again, the attacks were deflected by the monster's AT Field.

"Dang it! Still not working!" Mazinger Z's pilot growled. Suddenly, a large halo of light formed above the Angel as it suddenly leaped three times its height and tried to swat Koji. He quickly had Mazinger Z enter a defensive stance, allowing it to withstand the blow. Even so, it sent the machine back a good ways.

Tara braced herself as Sachiel landed and turned to her. But unexpectedly, she heard a voice in her head - it seemed to belong to a young girl, although it was distorted, shifting pitch and volume erratically.

" _BiG sIs, iS tHAt yoU?"_

 _Huh?! Who said that?!_ Tara exclaimed in her head, looking around to find the source of the voice.

" _It IS yOu! BiG sIs, iT'S mE!"_ the voice said again. Tara quickly realized that the Angel was speaking to her.

 _You...what are you doing in my head?!_ she yelled mentally, her hands pressed against her ears; _I'm NOT your big sister!_

" _Don'T yoU RemEMbeR?"_

 _Get out of my head,_ she cried; _Get out, get out, get out, getoutgetoutgetoutgetout…_

" **GEEEET OOOOOOOUT!"** Tara screamed out loud as her hair started to drift upward, and her entire body start to glow white. She grasped her controls and started pounding the fire button.

Somehow, Lifthrasir generated a dozen portals around Sachiel, then one in front of itself. It fired a fully-powered beam into the first portal, which then poured out of the twelve portals around Sachiel.

Each beam struck home, piercing Sachiel's A.T. Field with deadly ease, and burned away a significant portion of the monster's flesh. The Angel let out a screech of pain and crashed to the ground from the force of this attack, landing face down in a fetal position.

Lifthrasir's systems automatically shifted to a cooldown mode, and the machine slowly drifted to the ground. Meanwhile, its pilot returned to her normal state, too exhausted to immediately notice that her lower lip had split wide open in several places, as if it had been extremely chapped, and blood was oozing out.

"Ha-ha! That did the trick!" Koji cheered. "Nice shot, Tara!"

"Thanks (cough), Koji…" Tara wheezed as she wiped a bit of blood from her mouth.

"Tara, don't you remember your father's warning to not push yourself?" Xemmey scolded her; "The TZUM puts a great strain on both you and the machine."

"I hate to burst your bubble, all," an operator said. "Sachiel is down, but not out."

* * *

"Still, that was some attack," the operator, a Japanese man with neck-length black hair said; "Estimated damage to the target is twenty percent! Not even an N2 mine could have done that much!"

He, along with a number of other operators, sat inside a huge chamber with a gigantic display showing the battle from different angles in front of them. This was Nerv's Central Dogma, its command center. Sitting near the top were two older men, one of which had gray hair, and the other wore sunglasses. Ritsuko had been there, but had since left.

"All they've done is bought us time, Aoba," the man with sunglasses said; "Even now it's probably regenerating." The man had a hairstyle very similar to Shinji's - indeed, he was Shinji's father, Gendo Ikari...and he was the head of Nerv.

"Good news, Commander," another operator, a young Japanese woman with a short haircut said; "It looks like Katsuragi and the reserve pilot just arrived."

 _So, it looks like the vessel's power is starting to awaken,_ Gendo thought. _Already, her machine has the power to pierce an AT Field. But for now, it's up to Shinji to play his role. Let's go see if he's up to the task._

"Thank you, Ibuki. Fuyutsuki," Gendo said to the man with gray hair as he stood up. "I'm off to greet the reserve pilot. I trust you can handle things here."

* * *

During their drive to Nerv headquarters, Shinji had gotten the short version of what was going on from Misato - this "Angel" was going to wreak havoc on Tokyo if Nerv's weapon, which his father had overseen the design of, couldn't stop it.

But as they hurried through the corridors of the base, Shinji started to get the sense that Misato was lost. Luckily, they ran into someone more familiar with its layout.

"You're late, Captain Katsuragi," Ritsuko said as she approached them from around the corner.

"Ritsuko!" Misato said awkwardly; "Um...Shinji and I kinda..."

"Never mind," the scientist sighed. "We don't have the time or the manpower for this. Come on now." She turned around and started back the way she came, with Misato and Shinji following suit.

"So, you're the Third Child the Commander's been talking about," Ritsuko said, turning back toward Shinji for a moment.

 _Third Child? What's that supposed to mean?_ Shinji thought.

"I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, from Nerv's 1st Engineering Division - and supervisor of Project E. Before we take you to meet your father, there's something we need to show you."

The trio weaved through the corridors further. During their walk, Ritsuko had given Shinji a brief description of what was involved. Just as she finished, they reached a large room filled with water.

Dominating the chamber was a gigantic armored humanoid that stood nearly forty meters tall from head to foot. Its armor was mainly purple, with numerous green details throughout its body that seemed to glow slightly. Other components were colored golden yellow, gray and black. The diamond-shaped shoulder parts of the armor also emitted a faint glow. Its distinctive helmet, with its prominent horn and oversized chin, made the humanoid almost dinosaur-like in appearance.

"Is that...the robot?!" Shinji exclaimed, awestruck by this sight.

"Call it what you will," Ritsuko explained. "Its codename is Evangelion Unit-01, and this is the anti-Angel weapon I had mentioned a few minutes ago."

"So, this is what my dad's been working on?" Shinji then asked. He was answered by someone standing on a higher platform, across from where the three stood.

"That's correct."

Shinji looked up and saw Gendo standing there, looking down on them.

"Dad…" he said. He wasn't sure what to feel - his father had abandoned him, but something inside him wanted to be of use to his parent...to be approved of.

"Listen carefully, Shinji," Gendo began. "You are going to ride in her. You will fight the Angel, and you will destroy it." At this, Misato's expression turned to shock and bewilderment, while Shinji just looked shocked and dismayed.

"Wait a moment, Commander!" she exclaimed; "It took Rei seven months to sync with the Eva, remember? How can you expect…"

"He will do it," Gendo said, cutting Misato off. "He must."

"Come along, now," Ritsuko said almost as if she was a schoolteacher leading students on a field trip.

"I'm...gonna ride in this thing…" Shinji said, trying to make sense of what his father had just asked of...no...ordered him to do; "And fight that monster we just saw? You...you're kidding, right?"

"Accept it. You're the best candidate we have..." Gendo replied, his expression and tone unchanged; "No - the ONLY candidate we have."

"N...no!" Shinji yelled angrily. "You ignore me and walk out on me, and now you call me here just so you can order me to my DEATH?!"

"Is that your final answer?" his father asked.

"My answer is NO!" Shinji replied. Ritsuko sighed at this remark.

"If he won't do it, then Rei must," Gendo said. "Someone get her out here." Ritsuko, meanwhile, turned up to some nearby staff, who were watching the exchange.

"Cancel initialization!" she ordered; "Recalibrate Unit-01 for Rei!"

Just then, a hospital gurney was wheeled in, with someone on it - a girl about Shinji's age. She was wearing a strange suit - a plugsuit that Ritsuko had mentioned. It was skin-tight but sleeveless, and primarily white with green braces under her breasts, and two black stripes on its hips. Much of the girl's exposed skin was clothed in bandages, and a cast was wrapped around her right arm, and some wrapped around her head.

But the girl also had bobbed blue hair and red eyes...a dead ringer for the girl he had seen across the street just hours earlier. He could only look on with confusion as the girl slowly rose from her bed.

"Rei, our backup is a useless coward," Gendo said coldly. "You'll have to go out in Unit-01 again."

"Yes, sir..." the girl said weakly. But she winced in pain and collapsed again. Shinji rushed over to her and tried to raise her up.

 _This girl...they expect her to fight in THIS condition?!_ he thought. Misato could see that Shinji was doubting his decision and approached him.

"Shinji, are you really okay with this?" she said; "Can't you see that we _need_ you?"

The boy mulled over the situation again. If he still refused, this girl would have to fight the Angel, and would most likely die in her state. Somehow, Shinji could sense that his father was intentionally manipulating him...he had even called him a coward.

For some reason, _this_ made Shinji change his mind.

"Fine...I'll do it," he muttered.

"What was that?" Gendo asked, the smugness just barely noticeable in his voice.

"I SAID I'LL PILOT THE DUMB ROBOT!" Shinji screamed.

* * *

Koji was pounded Sachiel with everything he had, but to no avail. Even though it was wounded and couldn't project its AT Field, the Angel was regenerating faster than Mazinger Z could damage it.

"Dang it, this thing is tough!" Koji complained. "Even Breast Fire can't damage it enough!"

Suddenly, a sickening gurgle came from the Angel. It smacked Mazinger aside as it stood up and turned to face the three mechs - revealing that its first face had shifted up and to the right, revealing a second face underneath it.

"Oh geez…" Tara gasped. "We're right back where we started…and Lifthrasir's still cooling down..."

But to their surprise, Sachiel suddenly turned away - something else had caught its attention.

"Look, something's coming out of the ground!" Sayaka exclaimed. Indeed - something was rising up in an elevator...Evangelion Unit-01.

"Is that Nerv's weapon?" Koji muttered. "It's about time they got it going."

But inside the Evangelion, Shinji could only gaze in terror at the Angel that stood before him.

"Shinji!" Misato called to him over his communicator. "Remember what Ritsuko said...to make it do what you want, just think it! Focus on the concept of...say, walking!"

"Hey, whoever you are!" Koji called out to Shinji. "Don't worry too much...Mazinger Z and Aphrodite A have got your back! Just get in there and let 'em have it!"

Shinji had heard of Mazinger Z and its exploits - how it heroically saved the Tokyo Settlement from Dr. Hell's Mechabeasts on numerous occasions. Somehow, knowing this gave Shinji a little more confidence.

 _Okay then_ , the boy thought. _Walk...walk…_

The Evangelion started walking forward.

"He's doing it!" Misato cheered. "Keep it up, Shinji!"

 _All right then...chaaaarge!_ The boy thought, causing Unit-01 to break into a run.

But before Shinji could attack, Sachiel sidestepped Unit-01. The synthetic humanoid kept running, before finally tripping on some ruins, and smashing several buildings as it slid across the ghetto. Though its pilot was thrown around, liquid that filled the cockpit served as a buffer against whiplash, and it was also breathable as air.

"Get up, Shinji!" Misato cried. "Get up before it counterattacks!" Shinji scrambled to get his mecha back on its feet as the Angel closed in.

"No, you don't!" Koji cried. "PHOTON BEEEEEAM!"

"PHOTON MISSILES!" Sayaka called out. Both attacks, however, were blocked by Sachiel's AT Field. Shinji got his mech to its feet and punched the Angel with its right arm - but it caught the Evas arm, and began to bend its forearm backwards.

Suddenly, the arm snapped in two, and Shinji screamed as the nerves in his arm registered extreme pain.

* * *

"Eva's radius and ulna have been broken!" Ibuki called out as she frantically typed in commands. "Severing nerve connections!"

"Shinji, calm down!" Misato called out to him. "Look, it's not your arm! It's not YOUR arm!" The boy looked over at his own right arm - even as it throbbed painfully, it was unharmed. But that moment of hesitation allowed Sachiel to grab Unit-01 by the head and lift it up.

"Ritsuko! If its head gets damaged…" Misato then exclaimed frantically.

"Can you lower neural circuit feedback a notch, Maya?!" Ritsuko asked Ibuki in an equally desperate tone; "Or even two?!"

"I'll try!" Maya replied. As she frantically worked to reduce the pain Shinji would feel, Sachiel started to charge energy into both its arms.

"Eject the Plug! Eject the Plug!" the scientist screamed.

But it was too late.

When the Angel unleashed an energy blast in Unit-01's face, Shinji shrieked in agony, feeling as if his skin and flesh were being torn from his face. Finally, the shock overwhelmed him, and his mind shut down, even as Sachiel flung the Evangelion right into the building where Lelouch and the girl had been, causing the rubble to collapse. The second blast knocked Koji and Sayaka down.

"Status report!" Fuyutsuki called out.

"Unit-01 is refusing all input!" Maya exclaimed. "We...we can't tell if the pilot's alive or dead!"

* * *

 _Baby, what's wrong?_

 _Mommy's here...please, wake up._

 _Baby?_

 _No...my baby…my baby..._

 _ **My B48yYyYyYy!**_

* * *

"Damn it…whoever's piloting that thing!" Tara cried as she watched as Sachiel continued its rampage, and getting closer to the Britannian section of the Settlement; "You gotta get up and fight! Everyone's counting on you!"

Suddenly, Unit-01 seemed to wake up on its own and get to its feet, which again caught Sachiel's attention. Leering at the Angel, the Eva grabbed its broken arm and carefully set it back into place, the fracture healing on its own.

It then bent down into a feral, hunched pose.

" **RWAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"**

The synthetic humanoid charged at the Angel with terrifying speed, and leaped straight into the air. With massive force, it was able to pierce Sachiel's AT Field, and smash it to the ground. Letting out another bestial roar, the Eva began to pound on the red sphere on its foe's chest, causing it to start cracking and splintering, and causing blood to leak all over the ghetto.

Then, with a third and final roar, Unit-01 brought down both fists on the orb, smashing it wide open. The Angel let out one last shriek before dying, creating a large, cross-shaped explosion as its life force flickered out…

* * *

 _So, it has begun._

" _When the first bearer awakens to the Power of the King, and the red destroyer disappears into light, the Second Angel shall appear." All is going as the Scrolls foretold._

 _And what of those three machines from the Photon Power Institute? What purpose do they have?_

 _Mazinger Z and Aphrodite A have but minor roles to play. On the other hand, "the one who desires life" would best be under our control - after all, the vessel pilots it._

 _Even so, we must remember that the Instrumentality Project is paramount - it is our greatest hope for salvation! We cannot pursue a single path to its completion!_

 _We cannot allow Ikari's pet project to bankrupt us!_

 _Indeed. But for now, the time has come to secure the vessel and her machine…_

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked the way I handled this. Well, until next time, mecha fans!_


	5. Chapter 2 Janus

_Today, we see if Janus and company can handle Viral's forces AND Neo-Zeon! Let's go!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Janus) - Neo-Zeon's Gamble! Defeat the Beastmen!**

"Remind me again of why we have to help the Feddies with Neo-Zeon, Rossiu?" Simon asked Rossiu over his communicator, which displayed the governor's face on a screen.

"Because Kamina City is a protectorate of Neo-Japan, Simon," Rossiu replied. "Not only that, the Federation generously provided funding and materials to rebuild the city...and that was in SPITE of the Titans and their ambitions! The least we can do is lend them our assistance when we can, right?"

"I guess you've got a point, buddy," Simon replied. "But still...I'd rather not use Spiral Power solely for the benefit of some rich fat cats living in fancy mansions even as people struggle to live here on Earth."

 _Simon,_ Janus thought. Simon was proving to be every bit the man the stories said he was.

"So, what's the situation?" Yoko asked.

"Thanks to Darry's tracking device, we've pinpointed Viral's base. He and his troops holed themselves up in a cave in the hills northwest of here. We confirmed this AND his Neo-Zeon connections when we spotted a Zeon frigate drop off a number of mobile suits. It was disguised as a merchant vessel, apparently."

"So, we have to fight fellow humans?" Janus exclaimed. "I only came to protect Kamina City, not get involved in the Federation's stupid wars!"

"None of us like it, Janus," Yoko said. "But that's the way our society works. While everything's actually in shades of gray, people like to think in black and white. It helps them justify their actions without necessarily taking responsibility for them."

 _If that's how people think,_ Janus said to himself; _Then they're all selfish weasels. Maybe the Earth would be better off if everyone just...died._

* * *

The distant colony of Side 3, one of the outlying space settlements, was known to all as the home base of Neo Zeon, the latest incarnation of the Earth Federation's enemy since 0079. Back then, the Zabi family ruled it, and waged war on the Earth, hoping to dominate it. But after the One Year War, most of the clan was dead.

Now, the son of the space nation's founder, Zeon Zum Deikun, sat on the proverbial throne.

His name was Casval Rem Deikun, but was better known to the rest of the Earth Sphere as Char Aznable.

Char was a handsome man in his early thirties with combed-back blond hair, commanding blue eyes and sported a red dress jacket and slacks, along with a black shirt with a tall collar, and dark sunglasses. Standing next to him was a man in his fifties with a thick mustache, long silver hair tied in a ponytail and sporting a simple brown cloak - he was the esteemed Master Asia, the Gundam Fighter for Neo Hong-Kong and legendary master of the Tohou Fuhai school of martial arts.

Both were standing in a subway train that was packed with people, all of them Zeon citizens or refugees who fled beyond the Neo colonies, chatting a little bit when the martial artist noticed a red rose being passed from passenger to passenger until it reached Master Asia's hands.

"A red rose…" the old man muttered before passing it to Char. "For the leader, I take it?"

"Thank you!" Char called over to the person who had first sent the rose down - an older woman.

"Sieg Zeon!" she called back. The other passengers started cheering those words. Then, one of the passengers pulled out an accordion and started playing a tune, which the others began to sing:

 _High hopes and noble deeds  
Will shine among the twinkling stars  
We hold you close to our hearts  
And as high as the galaxyyyyy!_

 _We'll build all of our dreams  
On a bravely shining world  
Char! Is fighting for our hopes!  
Char! Is fighting for our dreams!  
Char! Is fighting for our praaaaayers!_

Char smiled as the doors opened and he disembarked with Master Asia close behind, just as the song finished. The old martial artist smirked - here was a man unafraid to walk among his people, and perhaps was loved for that very reason...a man who would surely understand him.

"Have you given any further thought to my idea, my friend?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that the Earth is dead, spiritually and physically," the leader of Neo Zeon replied with a sigh. "We of Zeon have no further use for it. Once we get rid of the Federation and become self-sufficient, the people of the colonies will travel beyond the solar system and into the cosmos."

Master Asia was taken aback - this was the Earth he was rejecting! Was he truly so heartless?

"Master Asia, we cannot remain tied to our cradle forever," Char continued.

"Have you even _known_ the Earth when it was alive, Newtype?" the old martial artist replied, with a bit of nostalgia in his voice. "It was beautiful beyond measure. It's more beautiful than anything you've ever seen in your life, even depictions of it in your storybooks. You deny it, but in your heart you yearn to return to that lush, green and blue world."

"I don't have time for nostalgia," Char replied. "I have a meeting in two hours, so this is where we must part ways. Safe travels to you, Master Asia."

Char walked away, muttering something about turning everyone into Newtypes.

 _Hmmm…it appears that Char Aznable is as stubborn as that student of mine_ , the Undefeated of the East thought as he started toward the spaceport. _Perhaps there's another individual in the Neo-Zeon government who will be more receptive to my words..._

* * *

"Captain, two mobile suits approaching at two o'clock," Yamazaki, a blond, soldierly woman in a military uniform said to a man in a dark suit, red shirt and dark pants. "Our records show one ID match, but the other isn't in our records."

The man wore sunglasses and had three scars on his chin, and one long one that ran from one cheek to the other, going up over his nose.

The man was Hayato Jin, once a member of the Getter team, now a man in command of the _Tower_ , a crawling fortress designed to house the only group capable of challenging Saotome, Shin Dragon, and the Invaders. In particular, it housed the crowning achievement of Saotome's career before he went insane:

Shin Getter Robo.

Three jets that could combine into three different robots: Shin Getter 1, a red winged demon that attacked from the sky with beams and tomahawks; Shin Getter 2, a white robot with a drill on its arm that sped as quickly underground as it did on the surface; and Shin Getter 3, a greenish-gold robot on tank treads, with extendable arms whose maximum length was unrivaled and whose combat abilities underwater were superior to any machine.

"Get a visual on-screen," Hayato ordered. One of the bridge crew flipped some switches and rapidly typed something. Immediately an image of the two mobile suits appeared.

Just then, a shorter but much more muscular man who was slightly older than Hayato entered the room next to him. It was Benkei Kurama, former pilot of Getter 3. He had just rolled out of bed as well, and let out a great yawn.

"Hayato, what's going on?" Benkei asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It may be that our backup from the Feds finally came," Hayato replied before turning back to Yamazaki. "What's the one we do know?

"The one match we have is the MST-010," one of the operators replied; "The ZZ Gundam. Pilot's name is Judau Ashta."

"Come in, _Tower_ …do you read?" a woman's voice came over the communicator. One of the bridge crew pressed a few buttons, and the image of a woman in a space suit worn by mobile suit pilots appeared onscreen. "This is Lieutenant Christina Mackenzie requesting permission for Gundam Alex and ZZ Gundam to land."

"Alex?" Hayato said. "I thought they scrapped the project after the incident on Side 6 a few years ago."

"After the Getter Ray Armageddon, the Federation decided to give it a new life," Christina replied. "Besides, someone's gotta babysit this runt, and the rest of Londo Bell is off in the area around Neo-Poland."

"Stupid adults!" the voice of a teenage boy grumbled as an image of its owner, a kid about fourteen years old with brown hair and sky-blue eyes. "They just wanted me out of their hair so they could have a stupid war in space."

"No, we requested help for dealing with the Invader problem from Londo Bell," Hayato replied. "And Commander Ray apparently sent you two."

"Open the landing ramp!" Yamazaki ordered.

"Having two of Londo Bell's Gundams in our group will be very helpful, I say," Benkei replied. "I'm surprised they could spare any help at all, considering Neo Zeon's suspicious activity, if the rumors are true."

"It's only because the Federation doesn't want the Invaders or Saotome ruining the Gundam Fight," _Tower_ 's captain said cynically. "They couldn't care less about the people down here."

"Opening landing deck," one of the operators said. "The captain will fill you in on the details once you've settled in."

* * *

Back inside the cave where the Beastmen were hiding out, a panicking bear Beastmen rushed over to Viral, his face filled with terror. The latter was finishing repairs on Enkidudu.

"Lord Viral, sir!" Viral's subordinate exclaimed; "We've spotted human machines heading straight for us!"

"And?" Viral said, rather unconcerned as he picked his teeth with one of his claws. "Human machines have flown past us dozens of times. As long as we remain in this underground cave, no one will know we're here."

"But they're soldiers from Kamina City!" the bear replied as he was joined by a shrew, looking rather nervous. "Gurren Lagann and that white machine are among them!"

That got Viral's attention.

"How could they have tracked us here?!" he exclaimed. "This place was perfectly concealed!"

"S-sir," the shrew stammered as he held up a spider-like object that was the exact same color as Enkidudu; "We f-found THIS attached to y-your Gunman earlier."

 _A tracking device?!_ Viral thought as he took the device; _How could I have missed it?!_ Viral growled and crushed the device in his hand.

Overhearing this exchange, Puru giggled and smiled.

"Guess you're gonna need our help now, huh, mister kitty man?" she said excitedly. Viral scowled at her, but, he couldn't avoid the truth - his troops couldn't stand up to Gurren Lagann's allies by themselves. They needed Neo-Zeon's help, whether he liked it or not.

"Very well," the Beastman said. "Ready your troops, Elpeo Puru."

"Hey, everyone!" Puru called out to a bunch of Zeon soldiers playing cards at a nearby table; "It's time!" Looming over them were their mobile suits - humanoid machines whose single eyes gleamed ominously in the light of the cavern...

* * *

The machines assembled to hunt down Viral stopped at the crest of a ridge and saw the surviving Beastmen gathered at the entrance to the cave. Standing in front of them was Viral himself. Hiding in a gully, though, were Puru and the Neo Zeon soldiers.

"Looks like they're waiting for us," Gimmy said. "They must have known we were coming. I don't see the Zeon troops, though."

"No problem," Janus said eagerly. "We can take them!" With that, Granlif started downward, ready to attack. Gurren Lagann, however, grabbed the white machine by its shoulder. Seeing that Simon wanted to wait, Janus settled his mech to the ground, with the others following close behind.

"Simon! So, you've finally managed to sniff me out! But today, victory shall be mine! Today we fight monkey to Beastman, in a honorable duel!"

"I remember, Viral," Simon replied.

"Noble soldiers, hear me," Viral said to his troops; "Gurren Lagann is mine, and mine alone to defeat! Anyone who interferes will suffer dearly!"

"Go get 'em, sir!" the pilot of a bull Gunman cheered.

"Avenge Lordgenome!" a crow Beastmen cawed. "Avenge the Four Supreme Generals! We'll deal with these lesser apes!" Meanwhile, Simon turned to his own allies.

"Guys, listen," he said; "I have to defeat Viral by myself. It's the only way he'll stop attacking Kamina City."

"No problem, Simon!" Yoko replied.

"All right, Viral," Gurren Lagann's pilot said. "Let's take this someplace else." Enkidudu leaped away, and the flying machine followed suit. With those two gone, the Beastmen charged en masse. Gimmy and Darry took to the air, while Janus opted to remain on the ground beside Yoko.

"I don't get it!" Janus exclaimed as he unleashed a Visor Beam. "Why is Simon going alone? If we all work together..."

"It is a duel between warriors," Granlif's AI suddenly chimed in. "Viral is a swordsman who values honor, and Simon understands that. We must not interfere."

 _Honor,_ Janus thought. His thoughts were interrupted when a horse Gunman barreled into Granlif, knocking it backward. Before it could follow up, the Gunman was peppered with bullets by both Gimmy and Darry's guns.

"No daydreaming, newbie!" Darry said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Janus replied. GRAN FIREEEEEE!" Granlif unleashed a blast of energy from its chest, sweeping through six Gunmen.

"Hey!" Gimmy called out. "Let's make this quick so we can watch Simon kick Viral's sorry keister into next week!"

"Tee-hee," someone called out. "Don't think it'll be THAT easy, Earthnoids!" With that, twenty Zeon mobile suits sprang out from the gully, their guns blazing. This forced Janus and company to back off.

The majority of the mobile suits, called Geara Dogas, resembled the old olive-green Zakus from earlier conflicts, but were more menacing in design.

"It's Zeon!" Gimmy exclaimed.

"The intel was spot-on," Darry said. "Who knew they'd bring so many, though?!"

Yoko was quick to notice a different mobile suit in their numbers - the Quebley mk II.

"Guys, the queen bee looks like she's up to something!" Yoko called out over the radio after blasting a Geara Doga's leg and arm, disabling it. "Spread out!"

"You won't escape me!" Puru chirped. "Go get 'em, funnels!"

The Qubeley spread its arms out, and from numerous holes in its back came several purple attack drones that shared the same dark purple color as their owner. They quickly went to work, pounding Gimmy and Darry's machines.

"Gimmy! Darry!" Yoko cried. She fired at Puru, but the speedy mobile suit was able to quickly dodge the Gunman's bullets.

"Damn it, we could use some backup of our own right about now!" Gimmy grunted. Suddenly, the funnels stopped their attack and returned to their master - whose attention was caught by something coming over the hill.

 _This feeling...could it be?_ she thought. As if in answer - that something appeared from over the hill - _Tower_. Out of it launched Shin Getter 1, ZZ Gundam, Gundam Alex and Stilva, a black humanoid machine owned by another one of _Tower_ 's pilots. The two Gundams landed on the ground, while Shin Getter and Stilva stayed airborne.

"JUDAAAAAAUUU!" Puru squealed as she headed straight for ZZ Gundam.

"Oh geez, PURU?!" Judau exclaimed. "Of all the places to run into HER!"

"You know that girl?" Christina exclaimed before she was assailed by a Geara Doga, who raised a beam axe at her - she blocked the attack with her own mobile suit's beam saber.

"Let's play, big brother!" Puru giggled. "Go, funnels!" The funnels fired out again, but this time, Judau was able to avoid them, slashing at any that came close with the ZZ's beam saber.

"Those are two of Londo Bell's Gundams!" Darry exclaimed. "What are they doing here?! And what in the world is that red machine?!"

"You owe us big time!" the voice of one of Shin Getter's pilots, a young woman, called out. "We were told there were Invaders around here!"

"We're the _Tower_ Invader Extermination Division!" another of its pilots, a boisterous fellow, declared as Shin Getter slashed a Beastman in half with a menacing scythe; "But I guess we'll take care of Beastmen and Neo Zeon soldiers if we have to."

As Granlif slashed at a Geara Doga, Janus suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. He turned toward the ridge where they had come from, and saw something appear there.

"…You who would defy our rightful place on this world, listen and tremble!" a new voice called out as several large red robots appeared: Getter Dragons. One of the Getters had a man with wild, overgrown grey hair and a long grey mustache and beard standing in its open palm. He was accompanied by a number of black abominations with many eyes, toothy mouths and tentacles. Some of them lunged at the Beastmen and Neo Zeon troops, forcing them to back off.

"Is that…" Janus gasped.

"It's the guy who's responsible for the disaster that flooded the world with Getter Rays and brought down the Invaders…Dr. Saotome!" Hayato said grimly as a huge explosion appeared on the horizon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the match between Simon and Viral was in full swing. Gurren Lagann managed to block one of Enkidudu's blades with a pair of V-shaped, bladed sunglasses. The two Gunman finally broke away.

"Curse you, Simon!" Viral screeched as he charged again; "I won't be defeated here!" But when he slashed, Gurren Lagann jumped back into the air, and began to fly again.

"Viral, why can't you just accept it?!" Simon cried as he tossed the sunglasses like a boomerang; "Humans and Beastmen are living in peace in Kamina City! Do you really plan on ruining that for us?!"

"I could care less about your little city!" Viral replied after smacking the boomerang aside; "All I want is revenge for Adiane, and to humiliate YOU!" He charged again and leaped high into the air and delivered a massive slash, sending Gurren Lagann plummeting.

"I want to see you crawl on your belly like the worm you are," he roared as Enkidudu followed; "...And BEG for my forgiveness!"

"Sorry, Viral," Simon said as Gurren Lagann extended a pair of small drills from one of its fists; "But that's not how Team Dai-Gurren ROLLS!" Just as Viral was about to deliver another massive blow, it was met by a drill-backed uppercut and sent flying.

Gurren Lagann pulled off both the sunglasses on its chest and the wings on its back, then wound up to throw them with all its might.

"This is it, Viral...DOUBLE...BOOOOMERANG!"

The combined Gunman flung the two projectiles with everything it had. As the spinning blades flew, they seemed to home in on the airborne Enkidudu. Sure enough, they hit their mark - the sunglasses hit first, and then the wings. Both sliced off its limbs and left deep gouges in the white Gunman's armor - and somehow triggered a huge explosion.

"DAMN IT AAAAAALLL!" Viral cried as the two blades returned to their owner, who put them neatly back in place.

The now-limbless Gunman landed hard on the ground, unable to move. Thinking quickly, Simon had Gurren Lagann place its hand on Enkidudu's face.

"It's over, Viral," Simon sighed. Viral scowled and tried to eject...only to find that he couldn't.

"Wh-what?! I'm trapped in here!" he exclaimed.

"I've sealed your Gunman's hatch with Spiral Energy," Simon said. "I'll be back later to pick you up." With that, Gurren Lagann took off, its pilot hoping to get to his friends in time before things got too troublesome...

* * *

"What do you want with Kamina City?" Janus yelled, pointing accusingly at the mad doctor that had just appeared.

"…Bu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Saotome laughed wickedly. "It is not for you weaklings to know! Besides, you cannot hope to challenge the power of Getter Rays with your pathetic Spiral Power!"

"Not on my watch! KARMA KNUCKLE!" the hot-blooded pilot yelled, shooting out the mech's left fist. The old man sunk into the Getter with a twisted smirk, and it dropped altitude to avoid Granlif's attack.

"Uh-oh...things just got ugly…" Puru said uneasily as she watched this and seeing her troops getting mangled.

"Puru, what's the situation?" Char said over her communicator.

"These big black ugly things are attacking, Lord Char!" Puru whined.

"Invaders!" Char exclaimed; "Order any and all survivors to retreat! Based on that explosion, it seems like Viral failed us, so we have no more use for him or the Beastmen."

"Okee-dokie, Lord Char!" Puru chirped. She then relayed the order to her men before beginning her retreat. The nine surviving Geara Dogas also made a run for it, firing off a few potshots at the Invaders to discourage them from following.

 _Please get out of this alive, Judau,_ she thought, _so we can play again!_

Janus turned to chase after the retreating Zeon troops, only to get ambushed by Saotome's Getter Dragon and struck by a tomahawk.

"Forgetting someone, boy?" he chuckled as Granlif staggered backwards. But he didn't get a chance to counterattack - Shin Getter beat him to the punch.

"Saotomeeeee!" the female pilot cried as the red Super Robot slashed at Saotome.

"Ho-ho, if it isn't Shin Getter Robo! I haven't seen you in so long!" the mad scientist cackled, breaking the scythe with his own weapon.

"GETTER TOMAHAWK!" the voice of the lead pilot bellowed as Shin Getter readied a two-handed axe.

"DOUBLE TOMAHAWK!" Saotome cried as a second tomahawk popped out of Getter Dragon's shoulder.

The two mecha clashed repeatedly, with Saotome blocking each attack. Janus readied Granlif's claymore and rushed in as well - but the Getter Dragon was too quick. Meanwhile, the remaining mechs had their hands full with the other Invaders and Getter Robos.

"Foolish humans!" Saotome laughed. "Your weak feelings for each other are nothing!"

A new voice issued from the loudspeaker, one of a brutish thug of a man. "The next stage of evolution is coming, and you will be left behind!"

A third voice then spoke, one of a small, conniving fellow, "Shin Dragon will wipe away the old, weak life, and we Invaders will make the Earth our new home!"

Finally, Saotome's voice rang forth once more as pink energy started to gather on Getter Dragon's forehead.

"Now, die, bathed in the Getter Rays you so fear…GETTER BEAM!"

"FLAMING CHARIOT KICK!"

Suddenly, Gurren Lagann, ablaze with flame, dropped in from the sky with a tremendous flying kick, sending the Getter Dragon (and several Invaders) flying.

"Simon!" Darry cheered.

"Looks like I made in time," he said. The Invaders, sensing Simon's immense power, let out hisses as they slinked back.

"So, you must be Saotome," Simon said with a leer. "That means you're with the Invaders."

"And what of it?" Saotome said defiantly.

"That means I can't let you go," the digger said cooly.

" **FINISHING STRIKE!"**

Somehow, Gurren Lagann extended drills from all over its body, piercing Saotome's Getter and paralyzing it on the spot. The drills then retracted as the Gunman raised an arm over its head and formed a massive drill three hundred feet long.

" **GIGAAAAA...DRILL...BREAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

Gurren Lagann rocketed forward, and drilled a massive hole in the Getter Dragon's body.

"Hahahaha," Saotome chuckled in spite of knowing they had been defeated. "Cohen! Stinger! It seems we misjudged the power of the Spiral. We should retreat for now."

"Yes, it would be most prudent not to press our luck at this point," the voice of the small man, Stinger, declared.

"I agree," the voice of the large man, Cohen, added. "So far away from Shin Dragon, even Getter Robo has its limits."

The mech warped away before it could explode, while the remaining Invaders slunk into the ground, flowing like liquid. Simon let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"I see. Excellently done, Commander Simon! With Viral behind bars and Neo Zeon's plans thwarted, Neo-Japan and Kamina City should be safe once more."

Simon, Janus and the others were all watching or listening to a Federation official that Simon was reporting to - a short, fat and bald Neo-Japanese man with a simple military outfit.

"Thank you, Commissioner Karato," Simon replied. "We also took out a number of Invaders."

"And ran into Saotome," Hayato added. "If he's here on the surface, it's possible that Shin Dragon is due to awaken."

"I-I see," Karato said, surprised at Hayato's forthrightness. "Well, in light of this new information, I believe it would be a good time to further increase the firepower of the Invader Extermination Division. Shin Getter and the two Londo Bell Gundams are all well and good, but having Gurren Lagann as a member would..."

"I'll pass, but thank you," Simon replied. "My duty is to protect Kamina City."

"Same here, sir," Gimmy said.

"We also have that duty as Grapearl pilots," Darry added.

"I-I'll join up," Janus announced.

"Really, Janus?" Yoko exclaimed. "You said earlier that you didn't want to be a part of the Federation's battles."

"But more than that, I want to see the rest of the Earth Sphere," Granlif's pilot replied. "I've lived in Kamina City for as long as I can remember - but I can't just spend the rest of my life there. There's so much to see, so many people to meet..."

"I like that attitude!" Karato said happily, clapping his hands together. "Welcome aboard!"

"I guess _I'll_ join up, then," Yoko said with a sigh.

"Really?" Simon exclaimed. "What about your..."

"That can wait," the redhead sniper answered as she rubbed Janus' hair; "It sounds like Janus needs a little more babysitting."

"Hey!" Janus whined. Everyone else started laughing.

 _If most people in this world are like these people...maybe things aren't so bad. But I have to be sure._

* * *

 _The time draws near, gentlemen. Soon, Shin Dragon will awaken again, and rain judgment upon this world!_

 _I can't wait, Mister Cohen!_

 _The anticipation is KILLING me, Mister Stinger!_

 _However, something bothers me. Did that white machine and its pilot seem familiar to you?_

 _Yes...it did. But I can't seem to remember who it was. Do you remember, Mister Stinger?_

 _That machine stank of HIM, Mister Cohen!_

 _So - our ancient enemy moves among the humans._

 _I wonder, Mister Stinger...what does he hope to accomplish in that weak body?_

 _It doesn't matter! I am sure we will see him again, Mister Cohen!_

 _Yes. And when we do, we will destroy Shin Getter AND that machine, and then claim this world as our own with the power of Shin Dragon!_

* * *

 _One of these days, I'll make these chapters longer than a Tara chapter. Anyway, until next time, everyone! I'll leave you with some previews!_

 _Next time on Tara's route, it seems like Britannia and Nergal Corporation want the rights to the Labs' most ambitious project yet...only that the former is going to seize them by force! But with Nergal's warship_ Nadesico _in to supply, can the Labs drive the Empire away? Just who will lead the charge this time, since Suzaku is out of the picture? Is he really? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 3 (Tara) - The White Knight Awakens! Escape the Empire's Clutches!**_

 _Next time on Janus' route, the Invader Extermination Division, with Janus and Yoko augmenting their forces, catches up to Dr. Saotome! But it seems he was waiting for them, as he has something he wishes to reveal! Meanwhile, a grim prophecy is delivered in Kamina City by a surprising messenger! What secrets are waiting to be told? Find out next time on_ _ **Chapter 3 (Janus)**_ _-_ _ **Secrets! Terrible Words Better Left Unsaid!**_


	6. Chapter 3 Tara

**Chapter 3 (Tara) - The White Knight Awakens! Escape the Empire's Clutches!**

"So are we having a bad day?" a man with an annoying, slightly nasal voice said to Suzaku, causing him to open his eyes with a start. He looked at the owner of the voice - it was a tall, thin Britannian man with large, but thin glasses, lavender hair and a white lab coat.

"Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi," the man in the white coat joked.

"I did?" Suzaku mumbled as he got his bearings - he looked to be inside some sort of large ambulance. "Where...?"

"Hmm?" the man replied. "Ah, we're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto." Suzaku saw a woman standing next to the man - she wore a leather uniform of a Britannian staff officer, and had dark purple hair, and lavender eyes. She appeared to be holding something in a white cloth.

"With Prince Clovis nearby, this is probably the safest place anywhere," the woman said.  
"This is what probably saved your life, Mr. Suzaku."

The woman showed Suzaku what had saved his life - a now-cracked old watch...a gift from Lelouch.

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit," the man added; "Because that's what deflected the bullet."

The woman handed Suzaku the watch, and he looked at it in awe.

"Is it a precious keepsake?" she asked.

"Yeah, very," he replied as he took it.

"You Elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, even objects, don't you?" the man asked in a half-mocking tone. "I guess this one-"

"Is Lelou…" Suzaku said before realizing what had just happened. "What's the latest on the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released," the man replied. "Massive Eleven casualties have been reported."

Suzaku realized it now...that it was a lie. There was no poison gas - just that girl. But he couldn't let these two know that he figured out the truth.

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet," the woman said, a little sadness in her voice.

"They haven't, huh? Not yet?" Suzaku said with a sigh. But to his surprise, the next question the man asked was one he had never expected in his wildest dreams.

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare frame?"

"Wh...but there's no way an Eleven would be made a Knight...right?"

"Well, supposing you could?" the man asked, a big smirk on his face as he presented an unusual-looking flash drive - one that was white and gold. Suzaku nervously reached for it.

 _Maybe...just maybe..._

As soon as Suzaku took it, the bespectacled man grabbed Suzaku by the hand and took him outside, with the woman following close behind. They stopped at a large truck with its hatch open. Inside was what appeared to a Knightmare, but it was covered by a tarp which was bound by straps.

"Congratulations, the only Knightmare of its kind awaits you!" the man said excitedly. "Once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change, you and your world."

"Whether you want it to or not," the woman added.

* * *

It had been far more difficult getting home after the chaos involving the Angel than Lelouch had anticipated. He had to hide the stolen Sutherland near the edge of the ghetto, then sneak the girl all the way back to Ashford, where there were no military patrols, hiding her underneath a brown cloth. Luckily, it was already night-time, and people were settling into bed.

Now, he had one more person to get this girl past.

"I'm home, Nunnally!" Lelouch said as he entered the large dorm room. But it was more like a grand suite or an apartment - it had a full-service kitchen, a living room, a dining table, two bedrooms, and a large bathroom. Sitting at the dining table was a girl with long, wavy brown hair and fancy white pajamas. Her eyes were closed, and was seated in a fancy wheelchair, folding what appeared to be paper cranes.

It was Lelouch's blind and crippled little sister, Nunnally - and the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Welcome home, big brother!" she said happily, her voice gentle like a dove's; "I was worried that you'd got caught up in the commotion regarding that big monster in Shinjuku!"

"Hello th...mmmph!" the green-haired girl said before Lelouch tried to clap his hand over her mouth. But Nunnally wasn't deaf, and Lelouch hated having to deceive his sister.

"Oh? It sounds like you have someone new with you," she said. "Please, tell me your name."

"I'm C.C.", the girl replied after Lelouch released his grip. Nonchalantly, she sat down and started folding paper cranes herself.

Nunnally giggled.

"You have such an odd friend, big brother. Going only by her initials!"

Lelouch sighed with relief, but it was short-lived.

"Say, she's not your girlfriend, is she?" she asked innocently.

"He did promise me to do something for me in the future," C.C. replied, slightly enjoying seeing Lelouch flustered; "Right?"

"For the future? Do you mean marriage?!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"N-no...it's not like that at all!" Lelouch stammered.

"Liar," C.C. said. Lelouch picked up a nearby teacup, and dropped it on the floor. Nunnally gasped, assuming that it had fallen.

"Look at you, C.C., you're soaking wet!" Lelouch exclaimed, grabbing C.C. and pulling her out of the chair. "Let's get you to a bathroom so you can get a change of clothes!" He closed the door to his room behind them and pushed her onto the bed.

"That was rude," the green-haired girl said with a little sulk. "I was starting to like your sister."

"I want answers," Lelouch demanded; "What exactly is this power?"

"Why do you want to know?" C.C. asked as she sat up. Lelouch realized that he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her the old-fashioned way.

"I command you to tell me!" he said, activating his power. But it fizzled out as soon as it reached C.C.'s eye.

"I'm afraid it won't work on me," C.C. said with a smirk; "After all, I'm the one who gave it to you. Of course, I was planning to tell you anyway."

She stood up again and began to explain.

"It is called Geass. For you, it is the power to compel anyone you make eye contact with obey a single command if you so will it."

"Does that mean other people have Geass?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Now, I have a question for you...what do you plan to do with your Geass?"

"...I want to destroy Britannia," Lelouch replied; "For Nunnally's sake."

"With just you and that power?" C.C. asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I had planned to do it long ago," the prince replied confidently; "This power will just make things much easier."

 _So, this is the first bearer, huh?_ C.C. thought; _He's certainly an interesting character._

* * *

"No! Have you completely lost your mind, Professor? I won't let you! No! Never!"

That voice came from down the hall as Tara, Koji and Sayaka walked through Photon Power Labs to talk with Professor Yumi.

"Uh-oh...who's that?" Tara asked uneasily.

"Tetsuya Tsurugi. He's sort of an adopted older brother of mine," Koji replied with some embarrassment. "He's the pilot of Great Mazinger, an improved model of Mazinger Z...or it would be if they actually had the original. He pilots one that Sayaka's father created based on my grandfather's blueprints."

Just then, the man in question stormed out of the nearby room and started down the hall, his face red with rage. When he saw that Sayaka and Tara were here as well, he quickly composed himself by taking a few deep breaths.

"Please excuse my outburst, Sayaka. I hope I didn't terrify your guest."

"What's going on? I've never seen you angry like that before," Koji asked.

"Kabuto, Professor Yumi has gone mad," Tetsuya said, getting worked up again. "He is going to sell the plans for the mass-production Great Mazinger to Nergal Heavy Industries! First he sells out Father and Grandfather to the Britannian Empire, now he's selling their life's work to some corporate goons! That man cares for nothing else but his research!"

Sayaka would have come to her father's defense, but Tetsuya was mostly right, at least in her view. She opted to remain silent. Tetsuya, realizing that he had needlessly opened a wound for Sayaka, calmed down again.

"What?" Tara exclaimed. "What would Nergal want with the plans for Great Mazinger?"

"They most likely want to sell off cheap copies to the highest bidder," Tetsuya replied. "Even if they won't as powerful as my own Great, they are far too dangerous to be sold like children's toys. Kabuto, Sayaka, talk some sense into the Professor!"

Just then, Professor Yumi came out of the room, adjusting his tie as if going to greet the guests. Tetsuya turned around and barred his path, as did Koji.

"Tetsuya, get out of the way. The representatives from Nergal have just arrived."

"I won't let you sell my grandfather's work, Professor!" Koji replied indignantly. "You of all people should know the danger of letting a Mazinger fall into the wrong hands!"

"I see you heard Tetsuya's rather limited version of the situation," the scientist replied calmly.

"Please, Father, tell me you won't really do it!" Sayaka said, hoping that her father would explain everything."

"I have made no agreement of any sort with Nergal yet," Sayaka's father explained; "Indeed, I am as hesitant as you all are in simply letting such people possess the plans to Great Mazinger for mere money. I had to meet with their representative personally and gauge their character. If I can reasonably believe that Nergal will not abuse the power of a mass-produced Great, only then I will set the minimum amount the Labs will accept."

"Sorry, Professor, but you can't put a mere monetary price on the power to be a god or a demon," Koji replied. "Don't even THINK about money until you are absolutely sure that Nergal won't abuse its power. Promise?"

"I swear it upon your family's good name," the scientist replied solemnly, putting a hand on Koji's shoulder. The young man let Professor Yumi pass as Tetsuya leaned against the wall and took another deep breath.

"So, uh...nice to meet you, Tetsuya," Tara said awkwardly. The pilot realized his error and took a few steps back.

"Oh, in all the commotion, we were never properly introduced. You are?"

"Tara Zifell."

"Oh yes, the girl who seems to be obsessed with _Gekiganger_ ," Tetsuya chuckled. "I watched that show when I was very little. Of course, there's more to piloting a robot than simply having two hands and a lot of fighting spirit. It requires years of daily training, fine-tuning your control of the machine."

"Or a really good auto-pilot system," Koji quipped.

"Come again?" Tetsuya asked.

"Just come on, Tetsuya!" Koji groaned as he started back toward the hangar.

* * *

The hangar of Photon Power Labs stored more than just Photon Power Labs' Super Robots: it had plenty of room for equipment and for landing anything up to, and including, a mid-sized warship. And one such warship landed in the middle of the room: Nergal's own warship, the _Nadesico_.

From its exit hatch came two people: the first was a middle-aged man with glasses, neatly trimmed head and mustache, a yellow shirt, a purple tie, dark-blue pants and a purple tie, carrying a calculator in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

The other was a young woman, probably about twenty years old, with long dark-blue hair, fair skin and purple eyes. She wore a rather fashionable variation of the outfit worn by a warship captain, including a beret-like hat perched neatly on her head. She walked with a spring in her step, as if nothing in the world could be troubling her. It was these two people that Professor Yumi met and greeted.

"You must be the representatives from Nergal. I am pleased to finally meet you in person."

"Oh, Mr. Prospector here will be doing all the talking," the young captain replied, "I'll simply have the crew work on loading the supplies we purchased for the Mars expedition."

"At least tell me your name," the scientist replied cordially. "Whoever your relatives are, they must be very proud to have a warship captain in their family."

"My name is Yurika Misumaru, sir."

"Misumaru...you mean she's related to Kouichiro Misumaru?" the scientist said with some surprise. "The most renowned warship captain in the Earth Alliance?"

"That's my papa!" Yurika replied with a smile and a giggle.

"I can hardly believe it myself," another girl's voice said. Walking down the ramp was a girl with silver hair tied up in twin pigtails on the sides of her head who was noticeably younger than Yurika. She had a cold, near emotionless expression that seemed to glare against her bright orange vest and black and white clothing. "This idiot is actually undefeated in strategic simulations at the Alliance officer's academy."

"That's no way to speak about your captain!" Professor Yumi exclaimed.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Yurika said. "This is Ruri Hoshino, my main engineer. I may be captain, but she's the one who makes everything run smoothly on the _Nadesico_." She then turned to the girl. "Ruri, have all the crew gotten ready to load up the ship?"

"Yamada is still in his room watching _Gekiganger 3_ again," Ruri replied; "I'll never understand what he sees in that show. Tenkawa, Subaru, Maki, and Amano have all assembled near the exit hatch, as have the rest of the bridge crew."

"Great! Get them started!" Yurika cheered. At that moment, Koji, Sayaka, Tara, and Tetsuya happened to be passing by, and unwittingly wandered into Yurika's peripheral vision.

"You four!" she called out, stopping them in their tracks. "Would you be so kind as to help my crew load up the ship with supplies?"

"Us? Why us?" Koji complained, not at all in the mood for manual labor.

"Do you see anyone else in the room?" Ruri replied, not even batting an eyelid. "I can only assume all the other workers in this facility are busy since you four are doing nothing productive."

"I think we should help. It might be good for us to get a sense of what Nergal's employees are like," Tetsuya suggested quietly. "That way we can know if the Professor's decision was wise."

"Count me out. I'm too hungry to work anyway," Koji answered before continuing in his original direction.

"If you heeeelp us, we'll treat you to free food from our special on-board luuuunch coooounter," Yurika said in a sing-song voice. Koji spun around and started in the direction of the exit hatch, a big, goofy grin on his face. Sayaka rolled her eyes.

"Men."

* * *

As Professor Yumi and Mr. Prospector continued their negotiations, the four robot pilots got themselves acquainted with the crew of the _Nadesico_ , since there was little else to do but chat whilst moving heavy things. And it was mostly the Aestivalis pilots that ended up doing a good deal of the work.

Tara noticed that one of them, a glasses-sporting girl about her age, pushing with all her might on a particularly heavy box, using her entire back to push it up the slope. Even though it was hardly steep, the sheer weight of the crate made it nearly impossible for her to push. The crate was near the top, but the girl was obviously straining just to keep it from sliding back down. Tara rushed over to help, putting her own back against it.

"C'mon, let's push together! DOUBLE GEKIGAN SHOOOOOVE!"

The two pushed as hard as they could, and the crate finally reached the top of the slope, and onto the level ground of the ship. The two girls slumped down onto the ground, exhausted from the effort, the one with glasses moreso.

"You (pant) like _Gekiganger_ (huff) _3_? the girl asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Best media ever (huff) produced," Tara replied, expecting a snarky retort.

"Yeah...anything with a theme song that (huff) Fire Bomber (pant) covers is (pant) awesome."

The two girls stopped panting, and looked at each other quizzically, and then...

"Who's your favorite Gekiganger pilot?" they asked each other simultaneously.

"Tenku Ken!" they replied to each other at the same time.

"…Favorite original Fire Bomber song?"

"Try Again!"

"Did you get the DVD collection that just came out?"

"You bet I did!"

The others, save one, could only look on, stupefied at this strange occurrence. The one who was not surprised, a black-haired man in his early thirties, Gai Daigoji, simply watched with a warm smile.

"It's like a dream come true...two women who have the burning soul of _Gekiganger_ in their hearts! You guys cannot imagine how happy this makes me!"

"I just wonder how long it will be before they ask each other for their names," a brown-haired lad, Akito Tenkawa, said. "I like _Gekiganger_ too, but this is almost TOO much."

"It's like poetry in motion...if poetry was like a runaway truck ramming headlong into a daycare center," Izumi Maki, a young woman with long bangs that covered one eye and a constant dour expression on her face added.

"Hey, we still have more crates to load!" yelled the last of the bunch, Ryoko Subaru, a dark blue-green haired young woman. "Move it, bozos!"

"Yeah, the three of us are breaking our backs here!" Koji yelled as he pushed a crate with the help of Tetsuya just behind Ryoko.

"Huh?" Tara said, finally realizing what was happening. "Oh, right. Let's go...um...what's your name?"

"Hikaru Amano. Pleased to meet you," the girl with glasses replied.

"Tara Zifell. The feeling is mutual."

* * *

After several grueling hours of pushing crates up, the combined efforts of Tara, Koji, Sayaka, Tetsuya and the Nadesico crew finally paid off. They were all aboard.

"Man, I'm sore all over," Koji groaned.

"Ah, now THAT is a workout," Tetsuya said with great satisfaction as he stretched his arms up. "I think I'll count that my exercise regimen for the day."

"Hahaha! Those crates were no match for our combined teamwork!" Gai declared, laughing heartily.

"It would have gone a lot faster if Boss was here, though," Sayaka said. "We could have had Boss Borot load them up in no time flat."

"Oh, great job, everyone!" Yurika's voice suddenly called out. She, Ruri, Professor Yumi and Mr. Prospector all entered through the door that Koji and company had come out of hours before.

"You got it up all by yourselves. I was going to suggest that you man your Aestivalis in order to move things along, but I must have forgot."

All at once, Hikaru, Ryoko, Izumi, and Akito fell backwards from shock, while Koji simply buried his face in his hands and sobbed quietly.

"At least we're still ahead of schedule," Ruri replied. "In light of that, the Captain is going to keep her word. You four are invited to join us on the _Nadesico_ for a meal. Mr. Prospector has also invited Professor Yumi to dine with us."

"Yes, you simply must! My darling Akito's cooking is simply divine!"

Immediately, Akito sat up and looked around.

"I'm not that great a cook. It's just something that I enjoy doing."

"Come now, Tenkawa, do not be so modest," Mr. Prospector said. "You not only make the best food to ever be served on a warship, you somehow do it with a limited budget!"

"We accept!" Tara cheered. "Just lead the way, Captain!"

* * *

And so, they dined. Tara had never tasted food this good in her life, even the stuff made by her mother. Everything was cooked to perfection, whether it be plain white rice, tender bean sprouts or succulent chicken. She had even dared to try mushroom risotto, and she hated mushrooms.

Before long, everyone's belly was full and satisfied. Tara's, Gai's, and Koji's bellies were sticking out, so full of food were they.

But their feast proved to be a distraction that proved problematic. Ruri entered the lunchroom with some dire news.

"Everyone, we have a problem. Omoikane detected a large number of Knightmare Frames headed towards our location. Close to three dozen of them. A mix of Sutherlands and Glasgows."

"Knightmare Frames?" Koji exclaimed. "Could they have found out?"

"I knew this would happen," Professor Yumi said. "It seems Britannia also desires control of the mass-produced Great Mazingers."

"Well, this is certainly a problem," Mr. Prospector sighed. "Nergal is willing to offer money for those plans, but I highly doubt Britannia is going to be so generous. If anything, they're going to expect them on a silver platter, with or without your heads."

"It appears we don't have a choice then," Professor Yumi said decisively. "I'm going to have to entrust the Great Mazinger blueprints to Nergal...on one condition. The plans must be transferred into the _Nadesico_ 's computers, and that you take Koji, Tara and Sayaka, as well as their respective mechs, with you to Mars. They must not have any of our Super Robots!"

"Wait, hold on! I can't go to Mars!" Tara exclaimed, looking at everyone. "I promised my folks I'd be home by midnight!"

"I doubt your parents would have entrusted you with a machine like Lifthrasir if they weren't expecting things like this to occur," Koji reassured her. "Just like my grandfather entrusted me with Mazinger Z."

"C'mon, haven't you ever wanted to see outer space?" Hikaru said. "It's awesome!"

"The choice is out of your hands anyway," Ruri added, pressing some keys on a tablet-shaped device. "Omoikane just intercepted a coded message from the Britannian base to our uninvited guests. They want Lifthrasir pretty badly. They'll pursue you to the ends of the Earth, but you'll be safe in space...safer, anyway."

"…Fine. I'll go. But I'm not going to turn tail and flee. Guys, let's give those Britannians a whoop'n they won't soon forget!"

"I concur. I'm tired of watching them walk all over my fellow Japanese," Yurika agreed. "Aestivalis pilots, prepare to sortie!" Without any more encouragement, the five Aestivalis pilots rushed back toward the hangar where the _Nadesico_ was waiting.

"Let's go, Sayaka!" Koji said. "Professor, get Jet Scrander ready for when Mazinger launches!"

"Indeed. Tetsuya, go to the data room and start backing up all of our data to the secure servers, then download Great Mazinger's plans onto this red drive. Boss's favorite game, which I have stored on the quarantine server, should be downloaded onto this blue drive. I will join you shortly to help you back up the servers." Tetsuya nodded and made a run for the data room.

"Papa...you're not thinking of..." Sayaka said, shocked that her father would do such a thing.

"Britannians believe us Japanese to be sick, twisted people. I see no point in trying to change their minds."

* * *

Just as Ruri had said, a significant force of Britannian Knightmares was headed straight for the Labs. Leading them were two command units - and one of them was piloted by the woman Lelouch had used his Geass on yesterday - Viletta Nu. The other was the man who had radioed here - a proud Britannian man with green-blue hair and orange eyes - Jeremiah Gottwald.

"I still can't believe I let my Knightmare get stolen…" Viletta said. "By a schoolboy, no less!"

"I'm surprised they gave you another," Jeremiah chuckled. "I guess it can't be helped, what with that strange creature that appeared in the ghetto. I'm just glad I got to you in time, Viletta."

The labs loomed ahead in the distance, shining from the light of the sun. Jeremiah and Viletta sped to the front of the group to meet the defenders, most likely Elevens. The other Knightmare Frames zipped left and right, surrounding the main facility.

"This is Jeremiah Gottwald of the Britannian Royal Army," Jeremiah announced; "We come in His Majesty's name to claim the plans for your Great Mazinger AND for the prototype of Project Threshold! If you do not surrender them both immediately, you will all be slaughtered! Give me your answer now!"

Out stepped Koji Kabuto, riding Mazinger Z. The other Britannian soldiers cried out in terror at the giant that loomed over them. He surveyed the cowering lot with a smug face.

"Well…I am Koji Kabuto of Photon Power Labs, and this is my answer…PHOTON BEEEEEAM!"

Mazinger fired yellow Photon energy beams from its eyes. But Jeremiah was too skilled, and the Knightmare too swift for Koji's attack to land. It sped off left, then right toward Mazinger's right foot…a smart choice, as Mazinger was built for fighting Mechabeasts, not Knightmare Frames.

Emboldened by Jeremiah's easy counterattack, the other, less-advanced Knightmare Frames began their charge…only to find themselves up against Koji's backup. The door to the labs' hangar sprang open, revealing five Aestivalis with Ground Frames, Aphrodite A, Lifthrasir, and the majesty of the _Nadesico._ Even Jeremiah was concerned now. Had he been sent on a suicide mission?

He didn't have time to think, because the enemy opened fire, quickly laying waste to many of the less elite Britannian troops. The three Aestivalis girls virtually twirled and pirouetted in their mechs as they let fly a torrent of bullets, piercing the armor of numerous Knightmares. Akito stayed back, guarding the _Nadesico_ from any incoming Knightmares with his knife and rifle, while Gai ripped and roared through the enemies, bellowing _Gekiganger_ dialogue as he did, and Aphrodite A provided fire support with an occasional barrage of missiles. But Akito and Sayaka did not enjoy battle, even against Britannians.

"Akito, c'mon, we could use a hand here!" Ryoko cried out as she batted away a Glasgow that gotten too close. The Distortion Fields of the Aestivalis held off most of the Britannian attacks, but even so, they weren't taking chances.

"A hand, you said?" came the voice of the _Nadesico_ 's helmsman, Minato Haruka, on the communicators of all the defenders. "If it's a hand you want, I suggest you all get out of the way, unless you enjoy being pancakes."

"What does that mean?" Koji exclaimed.

"It means that the _Nadesico_ is going to take out all of these Britannians at once with its signature weapon," Ruri replied. "The last place you want to be is in the line of fire."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Koji yelled as he scrambled to get Mazinger Z out of the _Nadesico_ 's way. Akito and Sayaka quickly got atop the warship as it left the hangar and rose into the air.

"Systems are all green, Captain," Ruri said to Yurika. "Gravity Blast charge is complete, Distortion Field running at full strength, and optimal targeting angle has been set. We await your orders."

"Fire the Gravity Blast, now!"

Every Knightmare Frame in front of the _Nadesico_ suddenly increased in weight 950 times as the gravity field emanating from the bow of the vessel grew. Then, a barely visible (if not for the crackling energy) wave of pure gravitational force shot down at light speed, crushing every Knightmare Frame in the blast area when their weight grew to 4000 times normal, causing it to collapse and implode.

Only Jeremiah, Viletta and a few lucky grunts managed to escape the blast.

"Filthy Elevens!" Jeremiah roared as the _Nadesico_ opened up, allowing the mechs to climb on board. "They have THAT kind of firepower?!"

"I thought Nergal agreed to stay out of Britannia's affairs!" they exclaimed. "Those weasels LIED to us!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the bidding on the Great Mazinger plans has been closed!" Yurika announced as the hatch closed and the ship started to take off.

"Please... _don't_ come again," Ruri added.

* * *

Back in the now-ruined Shinjuku ghetto, Michiru Saotome landed a white, pink and red horned robot in a ruined building. Standing nearby were a number of rebel Japanese - one of which was the girl who had piloted the Glasgow two days ago.

Her name was Kallen, a half-Britannian, half-Japanese girl like Tara...and she was Lelouch's classmate. She watched as Getter Q carefully laid down on a large loading deck. Once Michiru had stepped out, she was quickly wheeled into another gigantic truck that they had stolen from Britannia.

"Thank you for taking this chance, everyone," Michiru said gratefully. "You really don't have to do this for me."

"Britannia wants the power of Getter Rays," one of the rebels, a man in his mid-twenties with a headband and puffy hair, said. "With Getter Robo G and the Saotome Institute gone, Getter Q is the only machine left on Earth with that power...we can't let them have it!"

"Yeah!" said another, a young man with a very short beard on his chin.

"But they have Knightmares," Michiru said. "And all you have is that one Glasgow."

"It's a risk we're willing to take, Miss Saotome," Kallen replied. "Ohgi, Tamaki, and everyone else here are willing to die for the sake of freeing Japan."

"Thank you, Miss Stadtfeld…"

Unexpectedly, Kallen's expression turned angry.

"It's Kozuki!" she shouted, annoyed at being referred to by her Britannian name. "My name is Kallen Kozuki!"

"I'm terribly sorry," Michiru apologized, not expecting such a reaction.

"So, here's the plan," Ohgi said as he began to explain what would go down.

* * *

"The terrorists are mixed among the Eleven populace and they're mounting a minor resistance against us," a fat, balding Britannian general told Clovis, who was sitting inside his mobile command center inside the Shinjuku ghetto; "As long as we can secure Getter Q and its pilot, they'll pose little threat to our vastly superior army. We WERE able to obtain the Great Mazinger plans, though they were encrypted..."

"We know that, Bartley," Clovis grunted to the general. "Move on."

"Understood, Your Highness," Bartley replied. "As for the capsules..."

"Just keep the public thinking that they're poison gas," Clovis sighed, leaning forward and absentmindedly twirling a lock of his hair in his finger.

"Yes, we've been doing that," the general replied. "Of course, we'll keep searching for her as well."

"Either way, I want her captured dead or alive," the prince said as he settled back into his throne. "Now, what about the other one - the one we developed with Project E?"

"Unfortunately, Nerv's weapon caused the area where it was last seen to collapse," Bartley answered, shaking his head. "We can't dig it out right now."

 _Blast that Gendo Ikari,_ Clovis thought as he growled just under his breath; _This puts MY project behind schedule!_

Suddenly, the huge monitor closest to the window clicked, revealing the face of the man who had woken Suzaku.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen!" the man said with an irritatingly pleasant tone, startling the general and prince.

"What do you want, Lloyd Asplund?!" Bartley barked. "Can't you see we're in a strategy meeting?!"

"I heard you're going to be going after some big game," Lloyd said. "Getter Q, am I wrong? Well, you seem a little short on help for that kind of job."

"What do YOU suggest then?" Clovis asked.

"I'd say it's time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon," the scientist replied. "We've finally found a Devicer for it, and I've just been DYING to give it a test run!"

"Tell me," Clovis asked; "Will your new toy be able to defeat these terrorists?"

"My Lord, please be so kind as to call it 'Lancelot'," Lloyd answered; "And I believe it will. It's only the very first SEVENTH-generation Knightmare!"

"Very well…we'll give it a chance," the prince finally said. "Bartley, see if we can't squeeze this 'Lancelot' into our strategy..."

* * *

"So, Lloyd, Cecilia...what's the operation?" Suzaku asked. He sat inside the Lancelot's cockpit. On the outside, it was mostly white with gold accents. Unlike other Knightmares, it had two green eyes.

"It seems that the military has been making moves to get their mitts on the Elevens' Super Robot technology," Lloyd explained. "Getter Rays, Photon Power, and some third thing…it involves a large white machine...not the Lancelot, of course."

"You mean Gilbert and Haruhi Zifell's Project Threshold?" Cecilia, the woman from before, suggested.

"Oh!" Lloyd said. "I heard it put on quite a show against that monster the other day. Those two sure know how to make 'em!"

"Anyway," Cecilia continued; "According to intelligence, it seems the rebels from the other day are planning to smuggle Getter Q, the last remaining Getter robot, and its pilot out of the Settlement."

"Your mission will be to stop those rapscallions in their tracks and capture the pilot," Lloyd said. "Simple, right?"

"I guess so," Suzaku said with a nervous sigh. "Do they want her alive?"

"Alive is preferred," Lloyd answered, "But you know Command - to them, the only good Eleven is a _dead_ one. But right now, we're standing by...our dashing prince is saving us as a last resort..."

* * *

Lelouch was pleasantly surprised to see that the Sutherland he had stolen was right where he had left it. With it, he could finally begin his plan to destroy Britannia. He settled into the Knightmare's seat, started it up, and glanced at the radar, his tactical minds quickly taking stock of the situation.

He quickly noted that the Glasgow from the other day was already in a fight against a number of Sutherlands. Certainly, it was one of the rebels. He was able to lock onto the Glasgow's frequency.

 _And so, it begins, Clovis,_ he thought. He steered the Knightmare toward one of the wrecked buildings near the Glasgow's position and hunkered down there, watching and waiting for his chance. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long - the Glasgow, which was brick-red in color, was being chased by a number of grunts.

Lelouch quickly looked around - he saw that there were train tracks running just past him, and there was a train on them. The Glasgow was rolling along the tracks, heading straight for it, with two Sutherlands in pursuit. If his hunch about the train's contents was correct...

"Whoever's inside the Glasgow! Jump on top of the train, now!"

"What?! Why should I…" the voice came back...it belonged to Kallen, though Lelouch didn't know that.

"Trust me!" he replied. "It'll help you survive!"

Kallen decided to trust the unknown voice, and made her Knightmare jump onto the train. As one of the Sutherlands tried to do the same, Lelouch fired a long, wire-guided blade...the Knightmare's trademark slash harken. It struck the pursuing Knightmare dead on. He then fired on the second one, destroying its legs and forcing its pilot to eject.

"It worked," she said with a gasp. "But how did you get a hold of a Sutherland."

But Lelouch had slipped away. Meanwhile, Ohgi and the other rebels hurried over. The truck holding Getter Q was elsewhere...Kallen had been playing decoy.

"Hey, Kallen! What was that radio message before?" he called up to her.

"Huh? He contacted you too?" she replied.

"Yeah. Yoshida's group is with the truck and should be here soon, but…"

"So, you must be the leader," Lelouch's voice came over his radio.

"Huh? I am," Ohgi replied.

"The cargo of that stopped train is my gift from me to you," the prince replied. "If you would use them to achieve your goal, follow my instructions." Ohgi and the others hurried over to the train, which was unlocked.

Inside each of the cars were a pair of Sutherlands, all ready to go.

"You, in the Glasgow," Lelouch then said. "Stay where you are. You're going to be running decoy again. What's your energy filler status?"

"I've got 15 minutes left," Kallen replied.

"Recharge. I'll contact you again in ten minutes."

 _This is really wearing me out - Regardless, I'll need determination to succeed. After all, I'm betting my life in this game…_

* * *

Ohgi couldn't believe how smoothly everything was going. As he and the other resistance members worked on escorting the truck, the unknown voice had seemingly anticipated their every move, ordering them to fire at seemingly empty air, only for it to be occupied by a Britannian soldier right when it was supposed to be.

 _This man...whoever he is, he must have been sent from heaven!_ The rebel leader thought. _Who else but a god could anticipate the enemy's moves like this?!_

Lelouch couldn't believe it either.

 _It's working...my plans are actually working! At this rate, Clovis will be…_

"Your orders?" Ohgi's voice came over the radio. Lelouch quickly glanced at the map.

"Have the cargo maintain its current course. It should lead to the highway," Lelouch said. "Q1, there's a hole 100 meters to your right that should lead to the old subway. Drop down there, and go 100 meters back left. Then, aim up thirty-five degrees and fire on my signal. Everyone else, converge around the cargo."

"You heard the voice! Do as he says, Kallen!" Ohgi ordered. The red Knightmare slipped into a large hole, and moved to the position the voice indicated.

Meanwhile, Lelouch watched the enemy Knightmares converge.

"That was foolish of you, dear brother," Lelouch muttered. "You weren't THIS sloppy in the old days."

"With this, I call check," he muttered before issuing his next command.

"Q1, FIRE!"

Kallen fired her slash harken at a crack in the pavement, causing the ground to give way, dropping all of the enemy Sutherlands into the hole.

Lelouch laughed like a madman victorious.

"Yes! I did it! My plans worked! I CAN defeat Britannia!"

"We did it!" Ohgi's voice came over the radio. "We're in the clear!"

"Thank you for everything, stranger," Michiru said. "Without you, we never could have come this far."

"It was my pleasure. Now, I have my own matters to attend to," Lelouch said. "Just keep following the highway to your final destination."

"I hope to meet you face-to-face someday so we can properly thank you," Ohgi replied.

"We'll see," Lelouch said with a chuckle. With that, he cut the connection, and focused his mind for the next task.

 _Now, Clovis...your day of reckoning comes!_

* * *

"Yes, Your Highness, we'll get right on it!" Lloyd said excitedly after Clovis issued the command for the Lancelot to sortie in an extremely frustrated voice.

"Guess what, Suzaku...you just got the green light!" he said, a wide grin on his face. "So, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Suzaku replied. He started up the Lancelot's functions. The machine hummed as the Yggdrasil Drive came online.

"Everything seems to match the data," Lloyd said.

"Starting launch sequence now!" Cecilia called out. Suzaku readied his Knightmare for launch as the support crew ran through its final checks while the Frame itself deployed its wheels.

"Lancelot...launch!"

The white Knightmare zoomed forward at an extremely high speed, faster than any other Knightmare before it...

* * *

Ohgi smiled contentedly as he and the rest of the rebels sped down the highway leading away from the Settlement. They had given Britannia the slip, and they had acquired Knightmares to boot!

 _It's going almost too well,_ he thought. As if he had jinxed himself and his fellows, he suddenly spotted an enemy speeding toward them at a breakneck pace.

"Heads up, everyone. We've got an enemy coming from the rear," he said to the others. They all readied their guns.

"Hey, it doesn't look like a Sutherland," Tamaki said - but that's all he could say before the Lancelot pounced on him, smashing his Knightmare's head in with a single punch...and then proceeded to do the same to four others, forcing them all to eject while their comrades left them in the dust.

Suzaku then activated another one of the Lancelot's functions - a shield made of green light. The rebels opened fire with their Frames' guns, but the bullets just bounced off.

"No way?!" Ohgi exclaimed. They tried firing their slash harkens, but this time, the Lancelot gracefully positioned itself between them.

"Damn it, this thing's a monster!" one of the rebels cried. "How do we stop it?!"

"Yoshida! Punch it!" Ohgi ordered. The truck started to accelerate even more, pushing its engine to the limit. The road was long and straight, but was starting to come to a curve.

 _This...this thing's even better than in the manual!_ Suzaku thought. _With it, I can do it! I can stop them!_

Finally, there was nothing between him and the truck.

"I won't let you escape!" he cried. He took aim with his slash harkens to stop the truck.

 _No,_ Michiru thought; _We're so close...where are you?!_

Suzaku locked on.

 _Where are you..._ _ **Daisuke Umon?!**_

Suddenly, a bolt of energy struck the space between the Lancelot and the truck, causing both to skid to a stop. The truck rolled over, but then something roughly the size of Mazinger Z landed on the ground, and stopped the truck with its bare hands.

"What in the world...is THAT?!" Suzaku gasped as the new robot stood up. It somewhat resembled Mazinger, but its head had two pairs of golden horns on the sides, spikes on its cranium, and its forearms had numerous blade-like projections. Hovering overhead was a saucer-shaped vessel.

"Well, there goes the operation," Lloyd groaned back at the base.

"The UFO Robo Grendizer," Cecilia said, awestruck. "Who would have thought the Elevens would have THAT monstrosity on their side?"

"I don't know who you are," the voice of Grendizer's pilot said as he pointed at the Lancelot; "But I am only going to warn you once...continue pursuing my friend or these people and you will have to face me."

"Lloyd, Cecilia, what do I do?!" Suzaku cried as he watched Michiru get out, a little dizzy but uninjured, even by the crash. Grendizer ripped open the hatch of the truck and pulled Getter Q out of it.

"You'll have to fall back," Lloyd said with a sigh. "There's no way a single Knightmare can challenge that behemoth...not even the Lancelot."

"And the target was right there…" he muttered as he watched Michiru get in and start up the machine. Defeated, Suzaku turned around and back toward the Settlement.

"It's a miracle…" Ohgi said as he approached the two Super Robots. "Grendizer...the basis for Mazinger Z…was our contact?!"

"Kaname Ohgi," Michiru said. "Thank you for your help. Daisuke here will carry Getter Q into space, where we'll go to Macross. Take care...we won't let you fight alone for much longer."

 _Our Super Robots fighting Britannia,_ Ohgi thought as Grendizer leaped into the saucer while Getter Q landed on top of it. _If anyone could free us, it's them._

Suddenly, Ohgi heard an announcement over the announcement system in the Settlement. It carried so far that he could hear it clearly, even from miles away...

* * *

"Attention all forces! Cease fire at once! I, Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area Eleven, hereby command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You also cease destruction of any buildings or property! All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!"

Lelouch had no idea of what had happened to the terrorists he had been commanding, but it wasn't important to him. Thanks to his plans, Clovis was left underprotected. After that, it had simply been a matter of obtaining a soldier's uniform, getting past a guard using his Geass, and strolling right into Clovis' now darkened throne room.

And now he had persuaded his half-brother, at gunpoint, to stop the slaughter of innocent Japanese in the ghettos. Though Sachiel had taken many lives, there were plenty of survivors for the Britannians to hunt...at least until now.

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis spat.

"Very," Lelouch replied, his face concealed by the soldier's helmet. "Well done."

"And what shall we do now?" the Third Prince asked with disgust. "Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

"That has a familiar ring," Lelouch said with a chuckle as he removed his helmet and backed into the shadows to conceal his face.

"Don't you recall?" the younger prince continued, seeing the look of confusion on Clovis' visage; "The two of us used to play chess together as boys. Of course, I would always win."

"What?"

"Remember? At the Aries Villa?"

"You...who are you?" Clovis finally demanded. Lelouch waited a heartbeat before stepping into the light, revealing his face.

"It's been a long time, big brother," he said as he kneeled before his brother; "The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the Imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service."

"Lelouch?!" Clovis gasped. "B-But I thought-"

"That I was dead?" Lelouch replied, trying his hardest to conceal his excitement. "You were wrong. I have returned, Your Highness. And I've come back to change everything."

Clovis was puzzled by Lelouch's last sentence, but dismissed the thought.

"Oh, Lelouch, you have no idea how happy this makes me!" he said. "We feared you were killed when Japan was brought into the fold...come, let's depart for the homeland immediately, and…"

"So you can use me as a bargaining chip?" Lelouch replied as he stood back up, contempt oozing in his voice. "It seems you've forgotten why were used as tools in the first place."

Clovis shook his head.

"It was because my mother was murdered!" the younger prince explained angrily, advancing closer as he ranted. "My mother held the title of 'Knight of Honor`, but was a commoner by birth! Surely, the other imperial consorts held her in contempt. You may have made it look like the work of terrorists...but I know full well that you MURDERED her!"

At this point, Lelouch had his pistol an inch from Clovis' forehead.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear!" the Third Prince cried, terrified for his life.

"Then tell me," Lelouch commanded as he activated his Geass. "By whose hand was she slain?!"

Lelouch activated his power once more, attacking his half-brother's mind, and compelling him to follow that command.

"I don't know," Clovis droned. "But Second Prince Schneizel and Second Princess Cornelia...they can tell you."

"And?!" Lelouch growled.

No response.

"So that's all you know," he sighed. At that moment, Lelouch's power lost its hold, and Clovis regained his senses.

"Huh?! What?!"

"Thank you for that information, brother," Lelouch said as he started to walk away. "However…"

He whirled around and took aim at his brother's head once more.

"Please, wait!" Clovis cried; "We may have had different mothers, but we're still the same blood!"

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty…" Lelouch hissed as he squeezed the trigger.

* * *

 _So, it's true. My dear little half-brother is still alive...and back with a grudge, no less. Too bad all he accomplished was killing my double._

 _I wonder...what will you do, Lelouch? Set the world on fire and watch it burn? Or will you make it all yours?_

 _And what of you,_ Nadesico _? Are you one of the ships my father and his little club fears?_

 _Whatever it may be, make this show fun for me. I want to show my friends what true chaos is..._

* * *

 _Woo! One of my longer chapters! Hope you all liked it!_


	7. Chapter 3 Janus

**Chapter 3 (Janus) - Secrets! Terrible Words Better Left Unsaid!**

With the addition of Janus and Yoko to the crew of the _Tower_ , things were noticeably livelier. While always vigilant for Saotome and Invaders, there was some time to relax for everyone. Even Judau, who wasn't terribly keen on being surrounded by adults, managed to find ways to stay occupied.

In particular, he had taken to checking out Granlif.

"Hey, get off of my robot!" he yelled when he saw Judau climbing on Granlif's head. It was difficult, as Granlif's body was very smooth. He started slipping and soon lost his footing. Janus quickly got under Judau and raised his arms up to catch him.

Janus managed to catch the falling teen, but couldn't stand up while holding on, and fell on his back. Judau rolled off of Janus, who was groaning in pain.

"What the heck do you eat up in space, kid?" Janus groaned, slightly relishing the chance to call someone "kid".

"For your information, I eat whatever I please, so butt out!" Judau snapped back, before realizing that Janus had just broken what could have been a nasty fall. "Thanks for saving me, though. I'm not used to Earth's gravity just yet."

"Just don't mess around with Granlif, and we won't have any problems, okay?" Janus replied. Two of the three Getter pilots came in right then. The girl had blue-green eyes, a short, boyish haircut and sported a simple military uniform. The other pilot, a young man, had a large but muscular body, and had short black hair in a buzz cut-like fashion.

"Sure, whatever," Judau said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't get any Newtype resonance from your robot anyway. You must control those bits of yours some other way." With that, he walked away.

"Oh hey, Janus," the girl said. "Good catch, there."

"Thanks, Kei," he replied - he had already been introduced to these two before. "I assume you and Gai are going to work on Shin Getter?"

"That's the plan," Gai replied. "Are you gonna work on Granlif?"

At that moment, Shin Getter 1 was being wheeled in for another round of maintenance.

Suddenly, Granlif's head started to move, its gaze following Shin Getter as it passed by. Kei noticed this and recoiled in shock.

 _It just moved...please tell me I'm seeing things_ , Kei thought.

Shin Getter was placed into a repair machine across the room from Granlif. After a few tense moments, the white machine suddenly shot some small jet-propelled objects with white laser blades on the end. The machines rushed right at Shin Getter, as if to cut it to shreds. Shin Getter suddenly opened its eyes and fired a thin green Getter Beam from its forehead, sweeping across the large hangar, destroying all of the flying objects in one motion. The bits were reduced to a fine dust, and a black burn line ran across the rear wall. With one more suspicious look at Granlif, it closed its eyes again.

Kei and Gai dreaded the report he would have to submit to Hayato for THIS incident.

 _I better talk to my AI buddy,_ Janus thought as he hurried over to Granlif; _He's got a lot of explaining to do._

A portal opened on one of Granlif's feet when Janus approached - as before, it led to the cockpit. But when Kei and Gai saw this, they shook their heads, as if they weren't sure if they were seeing things right.

Inside Granlif's cockpit, Janus got onto the platform with the harness, activating the view screens and starting up the floating head.

"Janus!" the AI exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you attack Shin Getter?!" Janus demanded.

"What do you mean?" the AI replied, looking genuinely confused. "I was in hibernation mode until just now."

"Don't play dumb!" Granlif's pilot said angrily; "I saw Granlif fire some weird attack drones at Shin Getter!"

"My cache of recent commands has nothing stored regarding firing the Gran Bits," the floating head replied after a brief pause.

"That makes no sense," Janus said, sitting down. "You said you tracked everything about this machine!" The floating head was quiet, and the entire room hummed, as if it was performing a function that required a lot of processing power.

"There is one possibility," the artificial intelligence said; "It may be I am not the only artificial intelligence inhabiting Granlif's systems."

"Explain."

"It is the only logical possibility," the AI explained; "First, the human-machine interface was inactive when the command was issued; Second, I was in hibernation when the command was issued; Finally, no machines in the area seem to possess the ability to compromise my operating system to issue that command to my root kernel without triggering an error subroutine."

Janus blinked in confusion, unable to turn his AI partner's words into ones that made sense.

"You weren't inside, I was sleeping, and nothing here can hack me. Does that make sense?"

Janus nodded.

"I suggest letting me run a deep search through the system." the AI suggested. "If I find anything suspicious, I will CLEAVE it!"

"There is no data my error subroutines cannot cut!" it suddenly boomed.

"Okay, okay!" Janus said, happy that an easy solution had presented itself, but annoyed at the AI's yelling.

"However, I will need a way to distinguish myself, as the primary AI, from this hypothetical alternate AI - just to prevent conflicts in my programming."

"So in other words, you want me to name you?" Janus then asked.

"Indeed."

Janus thought for a moment.

"Hm...what was your model number again?" he asked, an idea forming in his head.

"XNG-0A," the floating head replied.

"Xengar," Janus finally said. "I'll call you Xengar. The 'X' is pronounced like a 'Z'."

"...Understood!" Xengar boomed - if he had hands, he probably would have saluted Janus. "Data has been stored. Shall I run the deep search?"

"Make it so, Xengar!" Janus said, liking the name more and more.

The AI closed its eyes as if in concentration, causing the entire cockpit to start humming again. After a minute of this, Janus stood up.

"Well?" he asked.

"Patience!" Xengar replied. "This will take time. This machine has 2.5 petabytes of data to scan."

"Scan faster, Xengar!" Janus said. "Who knows when someone will attack?!"

"Very well," the AI said. "I shall focus all spare computing power to this search. But before I do..."

Suddenly, Janus fell through a portal that opened in the floor, dumping him back in the hangar before closing behind him.

"Geez," Granlif's pilot grumbled as he dusted himself off and got up, "If he wanted me to leave, he should have just said so."

* * *

While Xengar was running the deep search, Janus decided to see if there was anything to do on the ship. As he rounded the corner, he ran into the last of Getter's pilots - a young man with short hair that was an unusual shade of green. Underneath the ragged brown cloak, he was wearing a red jump suit that covered most of his body - Go Saotome. How he was related to the mad doctor was something no one seemed to know.

"Hey, Go," he said, trying his best to be pleasant.

"Granlif…hates Getter," the young man said in a monotone that somehow betrayed a deep worry; "That bothers me."

"It's okay! It's fine!" Janus replied frantically, "It's running a deep scan now, and…"

"Janus…I do not wish to be your enemy."

"We're not!" Janus replied, completely confused as to why Go would say such a silly thing. "Okay, so we're not the best of friends, but we've fought in battle as allies. I'm not going to suddenly turn on you…unless I get possessed by an Invader for something, but other than that…"

"No," Go replied, "I should not have said that. I'm sorry." Without another word, Go started off in the same direction Judau went. Janus followed after him, but by the time he caught up with him, he had slipped into another room. Kei just happened to walk by.

"Oh, Janus…did you see Go just now?" Kei asked. "He looked like he had just done something terrible."

"He said something about not wanting to be my enemy and ran off just now. That guy is a mystery wrapped up in an enigma."

"You're telling me. Anyway, I'm gonna watch one of the Gundam Fight with my dad. We're Japanese citizens, so we can pick it up on Neo-Japan satellite television. You want to join us?"

"Sure, but I didn't think Captain Jin would tolerate that kind of thing," Janus replied. "He seems awfully resentful of the Neo colonies."

"Hey, there's not much to do here other than eat, sleep fix the robots and keep an eye out for Saotome," Kei replied frankly. "Besides, I want to see this new fighter Neo-Japan has. I hear he was trained by Neo Hong-Kong's Fighter!"

"I guess I wouldn't mind watching," Janus replied. "It'll be nice to be on the sidelines again."

 _The Gundam Fight...I've never watched it before,_ he thought as he followed Kei. _Does it really cause that much damage?_

* * *

"I've got the popcorn, Dad!" Kei said excitedly as she carried in a huge bowl of popcorn. "You got the candy?"

"Yes, I do!" Benkei replied as he carried in a large bag of individually-wrapped candies. "Ah, this reminds me of old times. I used to be a pretty good baseball player back in the day. Maybe one day I'll go up to Neo-Japan or Neo-America and play baseball there."

"Let's just survive this, Benkei," Janus replied as he fiddled with the TV's antenna. Slowly, the signal pierced through the static, and an image became visible. It was a ruined city somewhere in Italy. The satellite camera, with its incredible range of vision, was able to peer down to the location of the fight. But it was not as they expected.

They recognized Neo-Italy's Neros Gundam, a large red, yellow and gray mobile fighter. It was stomping after a man in a red cape, who was heading for a large building. The mobile fighter began to fire its vulcan cannons at the red-caped man, as if trying to kill him.

"Hey! What's Neo-Italy's fighter doing?! What a creep!" Kei yelled. Suddenly, the red-caped man skidded to a stop and turned around mid-slide. Behind him, a massive red metal object that resembled a lily flew upward. The red-caped man suddenly let out a hot-blooded battle cry as he raised his hand.

"RISE, SHINING GUNDAAAAAAM!"

With a snap of his fingers, the red flying lily began to open up, revealing a white Gundam with blue and red accents. As the flower opened, the rockets began to reduce their power, causing the platform to slowly descend to the ground.

"It's him! That's gotta be Neo-Japan's fighter: Domon Kasshu!" Benkei exclaimed before stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Boy, now that's what I call an entrance!"

Domon, the man in the red cape, leapt up as the platform came down, landed in the Gundam's hand and jumped into the cockpit. After a few moments of standing still (to the tune of some rather awesome music used by the broadcasting team) the Gundam began a rather showy martial arts exhibition, though more to ensure that the machine was still in top condition.

The two Gundams faced each other down, then a bell rang (again, provided by the broadcasters) and they charged each other and began grappling.

"Get 'em, Kasshu! Squash the creep flat!" Kei screamed, jumping up and down.

Suddenly, Shining Gundam broke off the grapple and did a backflip, and Neros Gundam fired its vulcans. As it landed, Neo-Italy's Gundam followed up with a pair of shoulder cannons, knocking Neo-Japan's Gundam, which was guarding with its arms, back and into some rubble.

"Come on, Kasshu! You're our man…fight!" Benkei roared. Janus found himself intimidated by the amount of boisterousness these two let out.

Neros Gundam then got down on one knee, and opened up some weapons from its legs. The turrets began firing dark gray energy bolts from those turrets, which flew off in every direction.

"Man, now that guy is just a sadist!" Kei cried. "He's not even trying to hit him, just cause random destruction!"

Suddenly, Shining Gundam appeared and quickly put itself in the line of fire, shielding something with its enormous hand. After a few moments, the mouth portion, just under its eyes, opened up, revealing a red interior. The hand it was using to shield the unknown near-casualty began to shine gold, and it began to push back the beam. The loudspeaker could make out two words being roared in the most hot-blooded way possible:

"SHIIIINING FINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Shining Gundam grabbed Neros' head and slowly began to squeeze it, as if trying to crush the head section.

"…Yeah! Yeah! Crush it, Kasshu!" Kei screamed, now completely beside herself with excitement.

But just as Neros Gundam's head began to give way, the signal gave out, a sudden influx of Getter Rays completely ruining the image. An alarm started blaring out as well.

"OH COME ON!" Kei screamed, throwing the bowl of popcorn down. "OF ALL THE TIMES TO…" But suddenly, an image started to appear on the television…it was connected to the monitors of _Tower_ , and something horrible was being shown.

The earth itself seemed to moan and groan with pain as something pushed its way out. Eventually, something did: a massive monstrosity, with a number of energy towers embedded in its back, huge red and blue pipes that looked eerily like thick blood vessels snaked along its arms and from its torso into the very ground; its face was similar to Shin Getter's, but with more horns and tainted by evil.

"Is that…" Kei gasped.

"…Shin Dragon!" Benkei said. Shin Dragon turned to face _Tower_ , and let out an unearthly roar. Just then, a small pillar of stone rose out from in front of it. The camera attached to the _Tower_ began to zoom. A man with wild gray hair and a tattered white lab coat stood there, his back to the group. As this was happening, Gai came in.

The man began to speak, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"…Long time no see…gentlemen."

"Dr. Saotome!" Janus and Benkei said at the same time.

"I do not die so easily!" the mad doctor declared, opening his arms out dramatically. "No…not until I witness the destruction of mankind and the last day of the world!"

Suddenly, someone on the _Tower's_ outer platform apparently picked up a bazooka and fired it straight at Saotome. But an invisible barrier stopped the shot, and it exploded as if it had struck something solid. Saotome let out a laugh.

"Let's avoid a meaningless fight, shall we?" he said, chastising everyone as if the unknown shooter could have been any of them. "I only came to see my child."

Benkei gasped again, and Janus started to wonder what was going on. Everyone within the Tower was dead silent. Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Saotome opened his arms yet again.

"Now, come to me…"

"Don't!" Benkei yelled.

"…My dearest child, Genki…no, KEI!"

Kei looked shocked for a second, but acted like it was nothing.

Gai looked at Kei with a mixture of horror and sympathy. "Kei…you're…no, no way!"

"I'm Saotome's child?" Kei said with a shrug. "Why would he say something so stupid? Right, Dad?"

Benkei looked away in guilt and shame. Kei's confidence faltered a little at this.

"It's a lie, right, Dad? Hey, tell me it's not true!"

Benkei couldn't bring himself to look at his daughter in the eye, but his face and posture said it all.

Kei was starting to get extremely anxious. "Please! Please tell me the truth! Dad!"

And suddenly, Benkei, his eyes still closed, began to explain everything.

"Dr. Saotome had named his baby girl Genki. It's the Japanese word for 'bright' or 'happy'...and that is exactly the way she grew up."

Janus looked up at Kei, who was sweating, still trying to shut out the now obvious truth.

"However, Genki lost her mind on the day of the Getter Ray Armageddon. The shock of the incident shattered her fragile sense of self, and she lost her memories."

 _Memories…_ Janus said to himself.

"When people realized that the child of the mad scientist who ruined the world was living in the shelter with them, they tried to take Genki away from me. Then…I had an idea. I deceived them by calling her my daughter…named Kei. The fact that Saotome raised Genki as a boy ended up working to my advantage. They believed me."

Kei was staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at her adopted father, stunned by this rather startling revelation.

"…No way! You must be making up! Am I right, Dad?" Kei cried, now almost hysterical with both rage and sorrow. Benkei looked away again, ashamed for deceiving Kei for all these years.

"It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie!"

Saotome let out a long, loud laugh, apparently having heard this sad tale, though his twisted mind only found it amusing.

"The truth is always painful, isn't it?" he said. "But now, come to me. Come to me, Genki! Why don't we, as father and child, witness Armageddon together?"

A slight breeze pushed away one of his long bangs, revealing three tiny eyes and legs: sure signs of Invader possession. This sight suddenly caused Kei to remember something: a young woman, lying as if peacefully asleep, but her torso torn open, her internal organs turned into now-dead Invaders.

"I am Saotome…" Kei gasped. "Genki Saotome…"

"Kei…" Gai said, about to console her.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kei suddenly roared, now hating the scientist all the more. "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" She rushed toward the door as Benkei called out to her. She opened it, only to see a man close to middle age with a pistol in his hand. He had a muscular build, semi-spiked blonde hair, and blue eyes. The man pressed the barrel against her forehead.

"Schwartz, what do you think you're doing?!" Benkei cried.

"No…you will be the one to die first!" Schwartz growled. Benkei and Janus rushed toward the door, but Schwartz pushed the gun harder against Kei's forehead.

"You idiots, anyone related to Saotome must die! I'll start with his brat!"

"Stop!" Janus yelled as he rushed forward. But suddenly, as he had changed his mind, Schwartz's gun aimed up, and he blasted a hole in the TV, which still showed Saotome's evil and hideous face. He lowered the weapon.

"Why…why do you look like such a normal human being?" the man growled in anger and frustration. Kei ran out, towards one of the decks outside. There, a double-barreled gun platform sat waiting. Kei jumped into the seat and quickly locked on to the scientist.

"Diiiiiiiiiieee!"

She pulled the trigger, firing rapidly. The bullets flew towards Saotome, and one landed on its mark, blowing his head off. But being possessed by Invaders, he simply regenerated with ease.

"What? No! DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE!"

Kei began firing like mad, blowing off Saotome's right arm, left leg, and part of his torso. These too regenerated in a gruesome fashion, right up to regenerating his white coat.

"…Damn you, monster!"

Kei got up from the platform and began running toward the hangar, where the Getter Machines were waiting. Janus, who saw her run by, took off after her.

* * *

The two arrived at the runway for the Shin Getter Machines, and Kei made a run for Shin Jaguar. Go, who was hanging out there as usual, suddenly went up to her and grabbed her shoulder as she climbed up the ladder. She stopped, and turned to him.

"You must not go," he said in his usual monotone. Even so, there was the faintest hint of concern for Kei.

"Hey, let me go," Kei replied, shaking him off.

"You must not go," Go said again.

"Who do you think you are? Why do you keep bothering me?" she said, annoyed at Go for keeping her from the self-imposed task of destroying her insane father. At this point, Gai, Judau, Yoko, Christina and Janus had arrived on the scene.

"I will protect you," Go said.

"Don't make me laugh. This is none of your business."

"Kei!" Yoko called out. "You might want to take him a little more seriously. But if you won't let him protect you, at least let us protect you!"

Christina nodded. "I may not have known you for very long, but I know one thing for sure. You, Go, and Gai…you're the Getter Team. You need each other."

Janus stepped forward. "If you go out there alone, you'll just get killed, and then no one will be able to stop Shin Dragon and the Invaders! This world will be truly destroyed!"

Kei paused and looked at Go. He smiled a little. Kei somehow felt comforted by that smile, and relented.

"…Fine. You can all come along. But Saotome is mine!"

With that, she dove into Shin Jaguar as everyone else boarded their mechs, and took off. The three Get machines combined into Shin Getter 1.

"Alright, ladies and gents, let's go turn that freak into black paste!" Janus yelled as he spurred Granlif forward (which forcibly interrupted the deep scan), with Shin Getter at its heels. Yoko and the two Gundam pilots followed close behind, firing their beam rifles to try and damage the behemoth.

Responding to their presence, Shin Dragon turned to face them. It roared, and suddenly, pieces began breaking off of it, and each piece turned into one of the three forms of Getter Robo G: Getter Dragon, Getter Liger and Getter Poseidon, all capable of flight.

"Dragon! Liger! Poseidon! Crush them!" Saotome cackled.

"Go, let's switch to Getter 2!" Kei called out.

"Right," Go replied. "OPEN GET!"

Shin Getter 1 broke back into its component machines: Shin Eagle, Shin Jaguar, and Shin Bear, and rose into the sky.

"CHAAAAAAAANGE GETTEEEEER TWOOO!"

Instead of Go in the lead, now Kei's machine was on top, and the three fused together to form Shin Getter 2.

"Hey, sweet! That thing's got a drill just like Gurren Lagann!" Janus said with some excitement as he watched Shin Getter 2 drill holes in several Getter Ligers.

"Janus, focus on the battle!" Yoko scolded him as she fired a few rounds into an incoming Getter Poseidon.

"Right...GRAAAN CLAYMORE!"

Granlif conjured up the golden two-handed sword and dashed straight into the approaching mass of Getter Robos. As a pair of Getter Dragons rushed in with tomahawks keened to strike, Janus quickly preempted their attack by slicing them in two with his mighty blade.

Meanwhile, Judau and Christina were nearing Shin Dragon. The two Gundam pilots were scanning Shin Dragon for any weak areas, and firing off beam rifle shots to ward off attacking Getter Robos.

"This thing is solid...I can't find any weak points!" Christina growled. "Hey, Judau, you having any luck?"

"Yeah, but they're all on the inside. Its outer body is thick, but I think we can at least stagger it by getting it in the face! That works on pretty much anything! Christina, cover me!"

Judau spurred the ZZ Gundam back around, and began charging its ultimate weapon: the Hi-Mega Cannon mounted on its forehead. As it reached the front of the beast, the weapon began to pulse, its charge waiting to be released.

"Eat this! HI-MEGA CANNON!"

A massive energy blast shot out of ZZ Gundam's forehead, sending it rocketing back towards _Tower_. The attack struck Shin Dragon square in the face, and just as Judau had anticipated, it was stunned by the attack.

"…Now's your chance, Getter Team!" Judau called out.

"Kei, use Drill Hurricane to burrow into Shin Dragon's body," Go said. "We can stop it from within."

"If you say so...DRILL HURRICAAAANE!"

Shin Getter 2's drill began to spin rapidly as it rushed underneath Shin Dragon. It jumped up and managed to pierce the monster's thick hide, and began drilling deeper and deeper into its body.

* * *

Deep within Shin Dragon, Go began to mentally connect with Shin Dragon as if he had always known how, entering a trance.

 _"…Stop this. Now is not your time,"_ he said to the gigantic creature telepathically. _"I will come back soon enough, and when that time comes, you will be free to fulfill our true purpose. Please, sleep."_

* * *

Shin Getter 2 burst out the other side rather explosively, leaving a massive, gaping hole in Shin Dragon's back.

The monstrosity let out a terrible roar of pain, and its head suddenly began to change. It contracted in on itself, and soon became a featureless cone shape. The massive wound closed, but it was obvious that Shin Dragon would not be any trouble for a little while.

"Impossible! Shin Dragon is…" Saotome growled. "No, you have only delayed the inevitable; Farewell, fools!" With that, Saotome disappeared into the rocky pillar.

"Well, Saotome got away," Christina sighed, "but at least Shin Dragon will be quiet for a while."

"Go, what in the world did you do?" Kei exclaimed. The mental connection Go had was brief, but it was enough to get the message across.

"Shin Dragon is asleep now," the enigmatic young man replied. "When it wakes again, it will be a savior."

"…A savior?" Gai exclaimed. "Go, you really ARE weird."

Meanwhile, Janus turned to his AI companion as they flew back to _Tower_.

"Sorry about interrupting the scan," Janus said to Xengar. "Did you find anything before the battle?"

"I did," the floating head replied. "As I suspected, it seems there was another AI in the code that was issuing commands while I was inactive!"

"Did you delete it?"

"I couldn't," Xengar replied, slightly shamed. "Access was locked by some sort of powerful encryption that requires no less than ten levels of permission."

"...So, Granlif might attack on its own again?" Janus asked.

"That won't happen," Xengar assured the pilot. "Apparently, this AI hijacked my core programming, issues a command, and then erases it from the command cache...I was able to find the problem in my core, and patch it."

"That's good," Janus said with a sigh.

 _I wonder what those permissions are..._

* * *

"Simon! Welcome home!"

The young woman who greeted Simon on the roof of a skyscraper in Kamina City had hair that was a mix of pale yellow and sky blue. It seemed to be made of clouds or cotton candy and extended all the way down to her ankles. She wore a pink dress with white shoulder decorations and some modest gold clips. Her kind, innocent eyes were cyan, but her pupils were pink and vaguely shaped like pink, four-petaled flowers.

She was Nia Teppelin, Lordgenome's daughter and the love of Simon's life.

"Hi, Nia," he said.

"So, is it over?" she asked.

"Yeah," Simon sighed in reply. "Viral's been captured."

There was a moment of silence between them as Simon fumbled through his pocket for something. Nia drew closer and gently stroked her beloved's arm.

"So, you think it's prettier than before?" Simon asked.

"Mm-hm."

"In spite of everything, the people are down there, smiling and enjoying themselves under the open sky."

They exchanged smiles as Simon pulled out a ring out of his pocket, but kept it in his grip. It wasn't very elaborate - just a simple white band with a green jewel fixed to it.

"Listen, I've been waiting to ask you this," Gurren Lagann's pilot said; "And now seems like as good a time as any."

His heart started pounding.

"You may be a princess, while I'm just a digger...but I want to see things together...hear things together...laugh, and even cry together. Don't you think that would be nice?"

Nia cocked her head a bit, unsure of what Simon meant.

"Our eyes and ears...our souls becoming as one?"

Nia sensed that Simon was about to ask her something important, but didn't know what it could be. Finally, Simon showed her the ring.

"Nia...will you marry me?" he asked. Nia's eyes widened as tears formed in them - she finally understood.

"Simon...I...I…"

Absentmindedly, she looked up at the moon, as if seeking its approval.

Just then, Nia felt something take hold in her mind, as if gazing up at the moon had flipped a switch inside her. The world around disappeared into blackness, and she suddenly felt utterly cold, even as an ominous voice called to her in her mind:

 _The desire for souls to unite with one another...this is what drives evolution, and what drives all toward ruin..._

Nia looked around, and finally down - there she saw a great light below her, more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. Then she looked up, and saw countless machines, of equally countless different shapes and sizes, all plunging toward the great light. She sensed an insatiable hunger from them all, and then began to hear the voice speaking the names of each of these terrible entities in her mind as they passed:

 _Getter…_

 _Newtype…_

 _SEED…_

 _Geass…_

 _Mazin…_

 _Instinct…_

 _Dimension…_

 _Spiritia…_

 _Choudenji…_

 _Genesic..._

 _Spiral..._

 _ **...SEPHIROT!**_

Nia looked back down as they all collided into the great light. The great light turned into a great darkness, and began to draw everything into it...

Moons.

Planets.

Stars.

Galaxies.

Universes.

Everything.

And finally, when there was nothing else to devour, Nia felt herself drawn into the great darkness.

 _This must not happen! You, as our messenger, must prevent this! Awaken!_

She could only scream as her mind started to fragment.

Meanwhile, Simon was watching the glitter go out of his beloved's eyes as she started to levitate, floating higher and higher. He could only wonder what in the world was going on, even as a mix of strange winged beings and strange polygonal entities appeared and started firing on the city.

Then, it hit him.

 _When ten million apes gather to watch the end of all conflicts, the moon will become Hell's messenger and destroy the world._

Those words, uttered as Lordgenome's last, had bothered Simon for the longest time. Worst of all, he didn't know what that first part meant. The second part was clear enough, especially after Rossiu's investigation of the moon with his lunar probes: the moon was not a natural satellite. Something was underneath it, but the lunar crust was too thick for even Gurren Lagann to penetrate easily.

But now it was becoming clear, as he stared up at the girl he loved, now floating high up, and her body covered with red, wire-like markings. The beautiful light in her eyes had gone dim; even as the city burned from the attack, they seemed to reflect no light. As Nia spoke, she sounded like she was a computer…it was obvious something was controlling her. Of course, only the people of Kamina City could see or hear this message - the colonies in space and the other colony-sponsored cities on Earth would be blind and deaf to it.

"Attention, humans of Earth. Hear me now," Nia said. "We, the Anti-Spiral races of the universe, have determined that humans have achieved Level 2 on our danger scale, and have been deemed a threat to the integrity of the universe. To prevent catastrophe, we hereby activate our Humanity Extermination System. In six months time, the moon will descend upon the land where a final conflict will take place and bring humanity to an end."

Simon growled in frustration as the new enemies gathered behind her. Gurren Lagann, which he had parked nearby, flew up, as if answering an unspoken call. He hopped in.

"…Nia!" Simon called out. He rushed to grab her with Gurren Lagann, but she dissolved into a mess of varying polyhedrons, leaving only the enemies, which quickly moved to surround him.

"Damn it! DAMN IIIIIIIT!" Simon roared. Consumed by rage and anger at this Anti-Spiral enemy, he only had these tiny grunts to take it out on.

"Eat this!" Simon roared. Gurren Lagann opened up in numerous places, revealing drill tipped missiles. They launched out in all directions. Anticipating this, the winged soldiers all warped away, leaving only the polygonal entities. Some of the missiles, with no targets to aim for, went for the next closest ones: the very buildings of Kamina City, the city Simon loved and fought so hard to protect. Those that struck the polygonal entities only caused them to dissolve, but spawn dozens of tiny cubes of similar nature, which exploded on contact with anything solid.

Explosions rocked the city, laying waste to numerous buildings and setting it all even more ablaze. The young man, for the first time since Kamina's death, was overwhelmed with despair and anguish.

"What? No…I…I didn't mean it…I…"

* * *

 _Next time…_

 _In Tara's route, the_ Nadesico _heads into the atmosphere in hopes of escaping Earth and heading to Mars, but they must pass through the Big Barrier, a defensive shield that surrounds the Earth, keeping anyone from coming in or going out without permission! Meanwhile, Suzaku has been accused of killing Clovis - can Lelouch save him, and what will he have to do to accomplish that without giving himself away? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 4 (Tara) – The Man Called Zero! Escape the Big Barrier!**_

 _In Janus' route, things are relatively quiet on Earth, even as the Gundam Fight gets underway. But up in space and on the Moon, forces are maneuvering to change the course of history! A mad general seeks to unseal a forbidden weapon, while Char Aznable makes a deal with the Earth Federation...but what are they seeking to accomplish? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 4 (Janus) - Lunar Escape! Turn A, Turn!**_


	8. Chapter 4 Tara

_Today, Zero makes his big appearance, and we encounter a certain group now..._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 (Tara) - The Man Called Zero! Escape the Big Barrier!**

The _Nadesico_ was out of Britannia's reach now, as not even their most advanced Knightmare Frames could fly. But, as Ruri was quick to point out, there was another issue to contend with: the Earth Alliance's fearsome "Big Barrier".

It is a seven-layered defense: There were always numerous mobile armor patrols in the first through fourth layers, like border guards patrolling the edge of a country's border; the fifth and sixth layers were mobile armors and fighter planes, and the final layer, the barrier itself, was a powerful array of nuclear fusion-powered satellites. The first version of the barrier was created toward the end of the Earth's long war with the colonies prior to the arrival of the super-colony Macross. It is maintained on a regular basis, and then brought online whenever there is great trouble going on in space or on Earth. With ZAFT now threatening the Alliance, the barrier has gone online.

To make matters worse, the _Nadesico_ received a call it had hoped to not receive.

"…Father!" Yurika exclaimed when the image of her father came up on the communication monitor. "What an unexpected surprise…we were just on our way to Mars. We want to see what became of the colony there. "

"Hello, Yurika," Admiral Misumaru said with a sigh. "It appears that you seem to have something the Alliance wants."

"What? What could be so important that you would prevent your only daughter from going a peaceful surveillance mission? Lives could be at stake!"

"Based on our sources, it seems you have some plans for a Super Robot designed by Photon Power Labs in the _Nadesico_ 's computer," the admiral replied. "I must ask you to hand them over to the Earth Alliance command."

"Father, I was entrusted with these plans by Professor Yumi himself. How can I trust that the Alliance will not use them to cause more war and suffering? And besides, how do you know that I have them?"

"That, I cannot say. But please, Yurika, rethink your position! Do you know exactly what you're getting yourself into? Even the _Nadesico_ 's Distortion Field won't last long against the Big Barrier!"

"Forget it, Admiral," Ruri remarked, "you know your daughter as much as I do. Once she makes a decision, she'll stick to it no matter how stupid it turns out to be. Besides, you probably know full well what the Alliance will do if they get their mitts on the plans for Great Mazinger."

The admiral grimaced. Ruri was probably right…with the likes of Muruta Azrael rising through the ranks as Alliance Command was being told exactly what they wanted to hear, the Earth Alliance government was fast becoming as tyrannical as Britannia.

"Fine…do as you please. But I've already informed Alliance Command of your intent, and I have only made this call in order to try and change your mind. You will face the full force of the Big Barrier. Hundreds of Moebius and other Alliance mobile weapons will be dogging your every move."

"And we shall meet them head-on!" Yurika said decisively.

"Yes…I had assumed you would, my dear Yurika." With that, the monitor went dark as the connection was cut. No sooner did that happen than did something collide with the ship's barrier, causing the ship to quiver.

"We've just reached the first line," Megumi said. "We just took a hit from a missile, but the field is holding."

"Ruri, how long will it be until the phase transition engines can be engaged?"

"We can maintain both the fields and the engine charge for about two hours," Ruri replied, running some quick math through her head. "If we keep getting pounded though, we won't be able to do both and still keep this thing from crashing."

"We can make it, I know we can!" Yurika reassured the crew.

"Yes, but we'll have to risk the lives of our Aestivalis pilots and our trusted passengers in order to keep the defensive forces busy," the silver-haired technician said rather nonchalantly.

* * *

Even as missiles rained on the rising battleship, there was little scrambling of the troops being done. Though the knowledge that they would have to sortie at any moment sat in the back of everyone's minds, Tara, Koji, Hikaru, Akito and Gai decided to pass the time with an episode of _Gekiganger 3_. Amazingly, Tara had held on the set of discs containing the entire series since Koji had given them to her, making Gai green with envy.

"Hey, want to watch the entire series, digitally restored AND in widescreen? You're gonna do exactly as I say, Yamada!" Tara taunted Gai, using his lamer real family name to mock him.

"Okay, first, you gotta listen to Basara's cover of the theme song..."

"Curse you, Zifell! It's not fair! Why is Gai Daigoji, the greatest _Gekiganger_ fan to ever live, forced to submit to your odious demands? I do not care how much Basara of Fire Bomber loves _Gekiganger 3_ …I will NEVER accept his cover of the theme song as a proper tribute! It's a disgrace to all that is manly and brave! And that music video of his is nothing but pandering to the sudden wave of female fans! He is a disgrace to men everywhere!"

"Gai, don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?" Akito asked timidly. "It can't be that bad. Just listen to it once. It can't hurt you."

"I would rather die than let that monstrosity fill my ears!" Gai roared. "I'm going back to my room to watch my tapes! Call me when we're about to sortie!" The rather angry man got up from his seat and walked out.

"He's just too insecure in his manhood to handle the sheer unadulterated sexiness that is Basara Nekki's version of _Gekiganger 3_ 's theme song!" Hikaru quipped.

* * *

Lelouch felt light-headed this morning - it felt like the events of last night had happened to a different person. Yet he was bothered by something - why had there been no news of Clovis' death? Were they trying to hide something?

As he stepped out into the courtyard, he saw a number of girls gathered around a seated student - a tired-looking girl with limp red hair and light blue eyes that were half-closed.

"Kallen, you're okay!" one of the standing girls said.

"It's been ages! We were all worried about you!" another chirped.

"Sorry, I couldn't strain myself too much," the seated girl replied weakly. "But I guess if I take too much time off, I'll fall behind all of you."

Finally, something clicked in Lelouch's head - the woman from the truck and the pilot of the red Glasgow from yesterday - it had to be her…

"Kallen Stadtfeld," Rivalz suddenly said as Lelouch tried to get closer, "Got a crush on her, eh? Too bad she's so sickly - she's almost never here. But somehow, her grades are at the top of the class!"

 _Why does he sneak up on me like that?!_ Lelouch thought.

"Not only that, she's from the Stadtfeld family, so she's rich...AND she's supposed to be an absolute sweetheart...MAN, you've got high standards!"

He watched as a bee suddenly buzzed through the gaggle of girls, causing them to panic and run away - all except for Kallen, who started to walk away instead.

"Excuse me, Rivalz," Lelouch said as he started after her. She noticed the girl ducking behind a bush...and then suddenly, a change in her demeanor. Her eyes grew angrier, as did her tone. She then swatted the bee - killing it effortlessly.

"Geez, I hate having to act like I'm a freaking invalid!" she hissed, not noticing Lelouch's approach.

"Pardon me," Lelouch said, startling Kallen.

 _Crap...he saw me!_ She said to herself.

 _Yes - it has to be her._ Lelouch thought; _But just to be absolutely sure..._

"If you could answer my questions," he said, activating his Geass. It laid siege to her mind, compelling her to obey Lelouch's command as red rings formed around her irises.

"Of course," she replied, her tone more like the mask of feebleness she was wearing before.

"Were you the pilot of the Glasgow in Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Why are you a terrorist?" he then asked.

"Because I'm Japanese," Kallen replied. "Technically I'm half-Britannian…"

 _She's a half-breed,_ Lelouch thought; _Just like the head of the manga club!_

"But why go so far?" he asked, now somewhat concerned about her.

"My mother...my mother is treated like an animal," she answered as Lelouch felt like someone was watching him from a distance.

"That will be all."

As he said that, the red rings disappeared, and Kallen returned to normal. She looked around just as Lelouch started to walk away. But he stopped, and turned around, activating his power again.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone else about Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku?" Kallen exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch was befuddled - how could she resist it now? It had worked perfectly before. He focused harder as he activated his power again.

"Go back to class," he commanded.

"Not until I get an answer from you!" Kallen replied, her mask of feebleness dropping momentarily.

Lelouch wasn't sure what to do here - had she realized that she was under the control of his Geass? Luckily, someone called out to them, nipping the issue in the bud. He looked up - it was a girl with long ginger hair and eager brown eyes - Shirley.

"Lulu! Kallen!" she called out. "We're going to the science prep room next!"

"Crap!" Lelouch exclaimed, slapping his head. "I forgot to set up the equipment for the experiment!" As he hurried to the building, the answer came to him.

 _That's right...C.C. said that it only works once on the same person!_

* * *

"Systems all green. Lifthrasir is ready for launch," Xemmey said to Tara as she began the final preparations for launch.

"Gai...where's Gai?" Akito exclaimed, looking around for his friend.

"Never fear, Tenkawa, Gai Daigoji is here!" Gai's voice rang out. They saw him running down the hallway into the hangar at full speed, wearing a heroic grin on his face.

"Is he seriously going to..." Sayaka gasped.

"Oh brother," Ryoko sighed. "He does this every time he deploys."

"GEKIGAN LEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAP!" Gai bellowed as he reached the edge of the platform, with his Aestivalis still about thirty feet away. With all his might, Gai sprang into the air, doing his best awesome pose.

Tara watched in awe as Gai soared through the air, only to notice that he wasn't going to make it.

"Gai!" she called out, and in leaning forward, accidentally pressed a blue button on her console.

Suddenly, a blue portal formed right at the spot on the ship's floor where Gai was about to land, and he fell through. Everyone was baffled at what had just happened. Their bafflement only increased when his voice came from WITHIN his mech.

"Wow...I guess my pose was so awesome the universe just decided to cut straight to the chase and put me right in my cockpit!"

"Xemmey, what just happened?" Tara asked her mech's AI. "That portal just came out of nowhere."

"Pressing that button activates Lifthrasir's Threshold Generator function. I saw that Yamada was in danger, so I automatically anticipated his point of impact and created a portal there, then created an exit portal in his cockpit."

"Wow, that's amazing, Xemmey!" Tara exclaimed. "I wonder why you even need me, then!"

"Only the pilot can activate the function. After that, it was simply a matter of logical deduction that keeping Gai alive would be best for our continued survival. But now we must deal with the imminent threat outside."

"The enemy is within three minutes of us!" Yurika ordered; "All pilots stand by for launch!"

* * *

Lelouch knew all too well what was at stake here - he knew that he and Nunnally couldn't depend on the Ashfords forever. They were the only people outside of the family who knew of their true identity...indeed, the Ashfords had been very supportive of their mother. But if anyone else were to find out, Lelouch feared he and Nunnally would be isolated from the rest of the school. For his sister's sake, he had to change the world...and he needed to get those terrorists on his side.

The easiest way to do that was to earn Kallen's trust, though he had to do it without revealing who he really was.

Luckily, he had a way of pulling off these kind of gambles.

"Kallen!" Lelouch called out to Kallen after class. The girl greeted him with a suspicious glare.

"Oh...hello again," she said politely.

"Can we talk for a bit, in private?" he asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," she said, assuming that Lelouch would elaborate more on why he was so interested in the events of Shinjuku recently. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

"Huh? Who would be calling me?" she said, looking at her phone.

 _A private number,_ she thought; _It must be one of the guys._

"Hello, Kallen Stadtfeld speaking," she began.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you're alive and well, Q1," Lelouch's voice came over the phone - though it was a little fuzzier, as if he had been speaking through a helmet.

 _Q1...that was what the voice called me,_ she thought. She looked at Lelouch, who looked at her as if puzzled. It sounded like Lelouch, but it clearly wasn't - he was standing right next to her, after all.

"Meet me on the outer walls of the settlement, where the tracks bisect our city," the voice said. "And bring your friends. I, Zero, will be waiting for you."

"Wait, how did you pull off that ceasefire order?" Kallen asked...but the person at the other end hung up.

"What was that about?" Lelouch asked.

"It's...uh...an online game," Kallen lied. "You know how little I get out. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Lelouch explained that he wanted to show her something - a surprise.

 _So...I was wrong,_ she thought; _It wasn't Lelouch._

As the two walked, Lelouch chuckled to himself.

 _Good...thanks to my Geass and Sayako's dutiful nature, I can proceed._

* * *

Mu La Flaga, a good-looking blond man in his late twenties, sat in the cockpit of his Moebius Zero - a long, orange vehicle, a mobile armor with four large barrel-shaped pods on its body. Mu was known as the Hawk of Endymion, a hero of the Battle of Endymion Crater - he was able to shoot down five of ZAFT's GINN mobile suits using his Moebius Zero - a feat most had deemed impossible.

But as the _Nadesico_ 's forces gathered, Mu realized that he and the fighter planes and mobile armors under his command were in for an uphill battle.

 _Mobile suits I can handle...but SUPER ROBOTS?_ He thought; _They don't pay me enough for this._

Meanwhile, the _Nadesico_ 's defenders found themselves feeling equally uneasy about the incoming Alliance craft coming in at them.

"Man, just how many of them ARE there?" Koji groaned. "And do we really have to shoot them all down?"

"You just need to stall them, really," Ruri replied over the communicator. "We're close enough to space proper that once the phase transition engines fully charge, we can force our way through the remaining defensive lines.

"How much longer will it be?" Koji then asked.

"Another ten minutes, at least," the girl replied.

"Crap."

The Alliance squadrons moved into attack formation, their weaponry loaded and ready to shoot the _Nadesico_ out of the sky.

Neither side had any idea of what was to happen next.

A gigantic white portal similar to the one Lifthrasir generated appeared out of thin air, blocking the view of the _Nadesico_ and the robots defending it. Unlike Lifthrasir's, this was as wide as two Mazinger Zs would be high and twice as tall as the _Nadesico_ 's length. The sound of madly fluttering wings could be heard on the other side, and then a rapid series of explosions, followed by Mu's Moebius Zero whizzing away.

The portal disappeared slowly, unveiling an equally imposing sight: lined up in perfect phalanx formation stood twenty-five figures, about the size of a Knightmare Frame, with smooth, bladed wings and bodies seeming to be composed of blinding white marble. Each of them had exactly the same, wearing the same expressionless face with dead white eyes and wearing the same white toga. The only noticeable difference between them was that some carried a sword and shield, and others carried a long spear. However, one of them was different. He was made of the same marble, but it was dotted with brown, red and black, more like granite than marble. His eyes were black like the darkest onyx, and his wings were the same black color.

 _Like I said,_ Mu thought as he retreated; _They REALLY don't pay me enough for this!_

Predictably, it would be the granite figure that would address the group, as if speaking directly into their minds.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" it said. "Looks like we've got more humans to demolish."

"What? You aren't going to introduce yourselves, and explain what grand purpose you might have for us pathetic humans?" Tara said, rolling her eyes, not intimidated in the least by this new foe.

"Pathetic? You have no idea how wrong you are, kiddo!"

He conjured a rather menacing-looking scythe black and red, raised it up, and pointed it at Tara and her friends.

Responding to his silent command, the winged beings rushed at the _Nadesico_ 's defenders, raising their weapons to attack. They seemed to fan out, and yet they moved as one.

"Not on my watch!" Koji declared. "BREAST FIRE!"

Mazinger launched a wave of searing heat and energy at the incoming winged soldiers. The formation was able to dodge, but one didn't move quickly enough, and was quickly incinerated.

Before anyone else could make a move, the winged soldiers scattered, and began attacking individually. Their swords and spears were powerful, and could even pierce the Distortion Fields of the Aestivalis, but even so, they lost their numbers slowly, especially when fighting the fifty-foot behemoth Mazinger Z. The scythe-wielding commander, meanwhile, made a beeline for the _Nadesico_.

"Ruri, fire our missiles! Don't let it get close!" Yurika ordered.

The battleship unleashed a torrent of missiles, all aimed straight at the commander. With a small smirk, he descended a bit…right into another white portal. A second white portal opened over the _Nadesico_ within its Distortion Field, and the winged scythe wielder was poised to carve the warship like a Christmas ham.

Akito noticed this, and broke away from the melee to attack the commander. Gai, noticing his friend's sudden change in plans, followed him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Akito cried out, pumping the output on his field to full and putting the pedal to the metal. The winged commander paused, amused by the reckless charge the young pilot was making. Gai did the same thing, and both were even with each other.

"Akito, let's do it!"

"Right, Gai!"

The two Aestivalis' fields seemed to merge as they charged the enemy commander.

"Take this…the fist of our souls!" Gai roared. "…DOUBLE GEKIGAN FLAAAAAAAAAAARE!"

The two mecha barreled straight into the enemy, who was too shocked by this display of power to counterattack. He was sent flying, safely out of range of the _Nadesico_. Lifthrasir, seeing an opportunity, grabbed the swords of one of the winged soldiers, slashed it in two then heaved the sword at the general. It struck his scythe, slicing the blade off of it. The shock of the blow caused the grunts to suddenly disappear, as if his concentration had been broken.

"Impossible…to get this powerful so quickly…" he gasped, and appearing visibly damaged. "Looks like we're gonna have take you guys seriously!" The winged warrior conjured up another scythe and raised it skyward. The entire surrounding area seemed to turn black as night, even though it was still daytime.

"Gaze upon the gate to the abyss, and know that your end is at the hands of me, Samael the Reaper!" he laughed. He jumped into another white portal and warped right behind Akito.

" **SOUL REAVER SLASH!"**

Gai, without a second thought, forced himself in between the enemy commander and his friend, and took the blow just as the scythe came down. An explosion rang out, and the darkness cleared, and everyone watched in horror as the two halves of Gai's Aestivalis began their descent to Earth.

"…GAAAAAIIIII!" Akito cried out, reaching out to the falling pieces, tears suddenly pouring down his face.

"Shall I deepen your despair?" Samael cackled. "Then come, and face me!"

Tara felt tears running down her cheeks as well.

 _I…I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I was only kidding…no, no, no, nooooo!_

"First enumeration, online..." Xemmey suddenly chanted as the screen displayed a strange image on screen. "Malkuth-level permissions confirmed...releasing 10th-tier seals..."

Suddenly, something within Tara awakened, like a chain holding something back had just snapped. As if she knew it all along, she began making adjustments and calculations to Lifthrasir. She fired a portal a few feet in front of her and set its exit point to Samael's side. She extended the beam tonfas and dashed into the portal. As she struck Samael, she repeated the process, and did this over and over.

Finally, she emerged one last time, and pulled out both rifles, increased their output to max and fired them at point-blank range.

"Crawl back into your pit, Samael…HEAVENLY BLAZER!"

The shot forced everyone back, but only Samael received any damage…and indeed, it was heavy damage.

When the smoke cleared, Samael's body was blasted apart, leaving only his right arm, his torso, and part of his head, enough to show him unsettlingly amused. The rest of his body was broken into pebbles. Tara, meanwhile, was panting heavily even as tears continued to stream down her face. She suddenly coughed, expelling a little blood.

"Well, well, looks like the old men were right," Samael chuckled. "You're already starting to wake up!"

Samael's body disappeared into a white portal, and the battle was finally over.

"The phase transition engines are fully charged," Ruri declared. "Everyone, return to the _Nadesico_ and prepare for atmospheric escape."

"Gai…" Akito sobbed as he flew his Aestivalis back to the _Nadesico_.

"I know…" Hikaru replied with a sniffle. "One of the last things he said was that he would rather die than watch Fire Bomber's cover of the _Gekiganger_ theme song…we never thought that it…"

Everyone else, even Ryoko, Sayaka and Izumi, was silent. They could only move on now, and break through the Big Barrier, lest Gai's sacrifice be in vain.

* * *

Kallen wasn't sure what to think when Lelouch led her to the huge fancy building away from the classrooms. It was the clubhouse used by the school council, though it was big enough to hold a formal party.

But much to Kallen's surprise, she saw several other people gathered. A number of delicious-looking foods were arranged on a table.

"Milly, what is all this?" Lelouch exclaimed - he genuinely hadn't expected this arrangement. Standing behind the table was a girl about Lelouch's age - she had shoulder-length blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes that seemed to hide a mischievous nature - Milly Ashford. To her right was a girl with dark green hair, cut incredibly short, along with two long braids lining downwards and over her shoulders - Nina Einstein. She also wore round glasses over her shy indigo eyes. To Nina's right stood Shirley, and to Milly's left stood Rivalz.

"You didn't get the memo?" Shirley said; "We've elected to have Kallen join the student council!"

"Grandfather's orders," Milly added. "Since her health prevents her from participating in regular club activities, we thought we'd invite her to help us plan them!"

One by one, the four students introduced themselves. Suddenly, they heard the whir of an electric wheelchair coming into the room - it was Nunnally, with a tray filled with cupcakes on her lap. Kallen was shocked to see a crippled and blind girl.

"Shirley, could you put these on the table for me?" she asked. Shirley obliged.

"That's Nunnally, Lelouch's little sister," Milly said. "Technically, she's in middle school, but we made her into an honorary member!"

"It's nice to meet you, Kallen," she said, bowing slightly. Kallen bowed back. Something about Nunnally immediately put the half-Britannian at ease. But that ease was quickly dispelled when Shirley turned on the TV.

It was Jeremiah Gottwald giving a news conference.

"Prince Clovis...has passed," Jeremiah said. "In his fight for justice against terrorist Elevens, he was martyred!"

A collective gasp filled the room, save for Lelouch.

 _So, they finally decide to break the news,_ Lelouch thought. _But why now?_

"We must all bury our sorrow and carry on! It's what he would want!" the noble continued. Just then, the news anchor interrupted with breaking news.

"This just in...military police have captured the man suspected of the murder."

The feed cut to a shot of Britannian soldiers, garbed in black, leading someone along. To his shock, he recognized the person being led by police.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi...an Honorary Britannian," the anchor explained; "Formerly designated as an Eleven."

Nunnally gasped, also recognizing the name.

"This is horrible," she muttered. "He would never do something like that - he would never murder someone!"

 _Suzaku,_ Lelouch thought. _I have to save you somehow. I won't let you die...not after we've found each other again so soon!_

However, the solution to this was all too obvious.

 _But the only way to save him is to tell the truth to the authorities...that I was the one who killed Clovis._

And then, Lelouch realized something, and it brought a smirk to his face.

 _But who says that Lelouch vi Britannia has to be the one to admit it?_

* * *

"Captain, we're coming up on the seventh layer," Ruri said. "There's an energy buildup going on in all the satellites. It looks like they're really not keen on letting us out."

The many satellites suddenly shot out energy beams toward each other, and the web of beams formed a wall that would block the _Nadesico_ 's progress.

"Well, we'll just have to punch on through!" Yurika declared, pointing forward. "Reroute as much power to phase transition engines and Distortion Field as you can without compromising our computer systems! Get us going as fast as possible!"

"…Righto, Captain!" Megumi said with an eager grin and began the power rerouting process.

The entire ship's lights went out, and only the glow of the computer monitors could be seen on the bridge. The warship began to accelerate, and the field surrounding it began to thrum audibly.

"Seventy seconds to impact with the field," Minato said grimly. "We may not have enough momentum to break through." Yurika's keen tactical mind quickly ran through any other options.

"Ruri, do we have enough time to charge up for a Gravity Blast?" Yurika asked.

"We can charge up and fire a half-strength one in about twenty seconds…I think I know what you're planning; and frankly, we have no other option."

"Work your magic, Ruri!"

Ruri quickly began to turn the _Nadesico_ so the Gravity Blast so the barrel was aimed straight down.

"Thirty seconds to impact…" Minato said.

The Gravity Blast began to charge.

"Twenty seconds to impact…" Minato said again.

"That's all we need. Firing," Ruri quipped.

The warship suddenly zoomed further upward at a ludicrous speed as a Gravity Blast forced its way downward. It dissipated after traveling a mile or two, so no other harm was done.

"All crew, brace for impact!" Yurika yelled, and jumped into her chair, which strapped itself in.

The _Nadesico_ rammed straight into the field. For a few tense moments, the ship's field strained against the energy barrier, and several explosions could be heard coming from different areas on the ship.

But the barrier couldn't hold against the power of the Distortion Field and the sheer momentum of the _Nadesico_ , bolstered by the addition of the last-minute Gravity Blast. The satellites' auto-cooling programs kicked in to prevent their nuclear cores from going critical, and the barrier shorted out.

Inertia kicked in and the ship began zipping out into the void of space. Ruri quickly restarted the engines and righted the ship, slowing it as much as possible, not enough to notice a small transport zipping by. Eventually, it stopped, and everyone on the bridge gave a sigh of relief.

"Jun, damage report," Yurika panted as she addressed the sole male member of the bridge crew, a young man about Akito's age.

"Main engine blocks D and G took substantial damage, and the phase transition engines are completely shot. We can't get to Mars in this condition."

"Fiddlesticks..." Yurika sighed.

"Captain, something seems to be approaching," Megumi said. "It doesn't appear hostile."

"Come in, _Nadesico_. This is First Lieutenant Gamlin Kizaki of Macross. Do you read?"

"I hear you loud and clear, Mr. Kizaki!" Yurika replied with a sigh of relief. "We could use some help here. Will the Macross be passing by soon?"

"Indeed…I've been authorized by the mayor to lead you to the city, where you can get your ship repaired."

"That's awfully nice of them," Megumi quipped. "But I wonder how they know about our mission, though…"

* * *

Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki and another one of Kallen's friends in the resistance walked along the wall surrounding the Tokyo Settlement as a train rumbled over the tracks. They were looking to meet the mysterious man named "Zero", who had told them to meet them there.

They finally did see him standing right under the bridge - he sported a tight, dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit seemed to combine Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit; worn over it was a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature was a spiky black and indigo mask with an unusual sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face.

None of them knew that it was Lelouch beneath the mask as they walked beneath the bridge, and stood across from him.

"Greetings, my friends," the prince said, making his voice boom a little as he finally assumed the role of Zero; "I'm so glad you made it. For now, let me see if you are worthy of my help."

"First, look to your right, and tell me what you see," Zero began as he raised his left arm, gesturing to the beautiful part of the settlement.

"I see the city of the Britannians, built upon our sacrifices," Kallen answered.

"Now to your left," Zero said, doing the same, but with the opposite arm; "Again, tell me what you see."

"I see our city, all that's left after the Britannians squeezed us dry," Kallen answered.

"Your responses please me," Zero replied affirmatively. "Now do you see the differences between Britannians and Japanese?"

"Of course! It's desperation!" Ohgi said. "That's why we fight as resistance!"

"Wrong - Terrorism will not defeat Britannia!" Zero boomed; "It is nothing more than a childish nuisance!"

"Are you calling us kids?!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"No - but know this," Zero explained. "Your enemy is not the Britannian people, but Britannia itself!"

The four resistance fighters gave Zero a look of confusion.

"You must fight as soldiers," the masked man continued; "It is a WAR you must fight, without involving innocent civilians! To do this is to follow the path of righteousness!" Lelouch wondered where he had come up with this notion.

"That's easy for you to say!" Kallen retorted. "Don't make me laugh!"

"How can we trust a guy who doesn't show his face?!" Tamaki demanded; "Take off that mask!"

Zero paused for a moment, as if in thought as another train rolled by overhead.

"Instead of judging me by what I look like," he finally said. "Would you instead judge me by what I can do?"

The four resistance fighters hesitated...

* * *

"How kind of those Nergal fools to finally let us through," Dr. Hell chuckled as he watched the _Nadesico_ right itself. "You have great cunning, Rau Le Creuset, to take advantage of such an opportunity...even if it took you time to find it."

"You flatter me, Doctor. While I had another plan in mind, the unknowns and the sheer bravado of that warship's crew saved me the trouble of having to go through with it. We would have gotten this far regardless. We will be at Quintilis Two with plenty of time to spare. Normally, we of ZAFT cannot tolerate you Naturals, but our leader Patrick Zala has ordered that you be welcomed and treated as an honored guest...he even delayed the meeting to ensure all parties would be present."

"Ah, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend', is that how this works?" Dr. Hell chuckled.

"You are the enemy of the Alliance, and anyone who opposes them is worthy of consideration as an ally."

"Now you flatter me, Rau Le Creuset," the scientist replied. "But enough…I am going to take this opportunity to rest my tired body, so that I will be refreshed in time for the negotiations. Wake me when we have arrived."

"Of course, Dr. Hell," Rau replied. The scientist closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep, leaving Rau alone with his thoughts.

 _What a character…it will be fun watching him and the Vegans tear those Naturals apart_ , he thought. _Perhaps I should convince Councilman Zala to let ZAFT join in on the party?_

The masked pilot chuckled just barely under his breath.

* * *

Suzaku's head, bruised and battered from the interrogation while his neck now had a strange brown collar on it, hung in shame as crowds of people on either side of the transport vehicle, guarded by four Sutherlands, booed and jeered at him. He was heading to trial, but even he knew it would be a sham - a kangaroo court designed to make an example of him. He would be found guilty and executed for the pleasure of the Britannians who grieved for their prince.

All of his hopes and dreams would be utterly denied here.

But suddenly, he heard the sound of a vehicle approaching, and then felt the truck stop. He looked ahead. He saw a truck emblazoned with the royal flag on the side. One of the Knightmares opened up, revealing Jeremiah Gottwald.

"It's...Clovis' personal transport!" one of the guards exclaimed as the vehicle came to a stop. The crowd slowly went silent. Of course, no one knew the truth - that it was a fake, hastily thrown together in a few hours...and that Ohgi, Kallen and one other passenger were inside.

"You, who'd defile our prince's transport...show yourself!" Jeremiah bellowed. In response, part of the truck's trailer disappeared in a small burst of flames, revealing the third occupant...Zero.

"I am...Zero!" the masked man proclaimed. Lelouch waited, allowing the idea of his existence sink in. He knew so many people would be watching - his friends from school, his sister, the government, the media, and the general public at large.

"Very cute," Jeremiah retorted. Suddenly, several craft flew overhead and air-dropped four more Sutherlands, resulting in the truck being surrounded. "Now, how about you remove that mask."

Zero started to reach for his mask as if to take it off...but instead, he raised his hand up and snapped his fingers. The box on the fake transport popped off, revealing a capsule that looked just like the one C.C. was in. Everyone in the colony except him, Kallen and Ohgi let out a gasp.

 _That's right, Jeremiah Gottwald,_ Lelouch thought. _You never got to see this capsule, so you're assuming it's poison gas._

Jeremiah could only scowl in anger and embarrassment. This masked man was making a fool out of him, and worse...

 _Damn it all...he's holding every Britannian here hostage...and they don't even know they're hostages!_

Suzaku tried to say what it really was, but someone triggered a shock in his collar, stopping him. Jeremiah, meanwhile, was tempted to raise his gun, but then realized the likely consequence of trying to shoot Zero.

"Very well, what are your demands?" Jeremiah finally replied, much to the crowd's surprise.

"An exchange," Zero said. "This, for Suzaku Kururugi."

"Absurd!" the Britannian replied; "This man is charged with high treason! He MURDERED Prince Clovis!"

"You've got it all wrong, Jeremiah," Zero answered; "That man didn't kill Prince Clovis."

He spotted a reporter with blond hair tied back in a ponytail, and holding a news camera breaking through the crowd. On a hunch, Zero turned his head to look straight into that camera.

"It was me, Zero!" the masked men declared proudly; "I KILLED PRINCE CLOVIS!" Everyone watching was in a state of shock - even Kallen and Ohgi. Those two assumed that Zero's audacity had doomed them.

"So...how about it?" Zero asked, smiling smugly beneath his mask. "One innocent Eleven, for the lives of all these people? Not a bad deal, eh?"

"Madness," Jeremiah growled; "He dares to mock us with that fake truck and then make such demands?! He'll pay for this!"

The Sutherlands surrounding the truck raised their guns.

"Now, now," Zero said, confident as ever; "You wouldn't want the public to learn about Orange, would you?"

"Orange?" Jeremiah exclaimed, looking straight at Zero. The masked man tapped the truck twice, signaling Kallen to move it closer...he needed to get close enough.

"If I die, it will all go public," the masked man replied. "So if you don't want that to happen..."

Lelouch opened a panel on his mask, revealing his Geass eye and activating his power.

"You'll do everything in your power to help us escape...that man you hold as well." With that, Lelouch's power lashed out at Jeremiah's mind, compelling him to follow the prince's command.

"Understood," Jeremiah replied, and turned to his subordinates. "Release the prisoner! Now!"

The other Knightmare pilots looked at each other, baffled at Jeremiah's sudden and drastic change in behavior.

"That's an order!" the man roared as he got back in his Knightmare and whirled about, aiming it at every Britannian soldier present; "Anyone who interferes with this innocent man's freedom will be punished!"

Confused, but compelled to obey, the soldiers let Suzaku down and opened the way for Zero's truck. Suzaku walked toward Zero, eyes wide with confusion.

 _Suzaku...my debt to you is repaid_ , he thought as Kallen stepped out of the truck. _Now, for the final scene._

"Zero, it's time," she said.

"Good," Lelouch said as he pulled something out of his pocket - some sort of remote. "Let's make our exit."

He pressed the remote, catapulting the capsule into the air. It landed just short of the transport and shattered open on impact, causing a cloud of purple gas to fill the area - this sent the crowd into a panic and clouded the vision of the other Knightmares while Zero grabbed Suzaku. While they got back in the truck and sped off, Jeremiah started attacking any soldiers who tried to pursue them...

* * *

 _So long, Gai Daigoji, hello Zero! Until next time, folks!_


	9. Chapter 4 Janus

_Today, we begin the Turn A Gundam-focused events!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 (Janus) - Lunar Escape! Turn A Turn!**

The Lunar Kingdom: a strong, prosperous and independent colony that remained outside of the affairs of the Earth Federation. Located on the dark side of the moon as a single great city, the colony had been ruled since its settlement ten generations ago by a single royal family, the Soreils, but the ascent of Dianna Soreil to the throne marked the first time a woman ever ruled the Lunar Kingdom. Even so, the people of the Lunar Kingdom cared nothing for her gender, and accepted her as their sovereign. As long as peace and order was maintained, they cared not who was maintaining it.

But the arrival of a single man set the stage for an upheaval in the way things were done even before Dianna's ascent to the throne.

A scientist for the Earth Federation, but with aspirations of his own, came one day to the court of her predecessor, carrying a suitcase containing papers covered with notes and a sample of something he claimed would allow the Lunar Kingdom to spread its influence across the universe. Intrigued, the king allowed the scientist to join his own scientific team.

The new scientist quickly took over as head of the team through manipulation and duplicity, and soon his next diabolical project was underway.

That scientist's name was Masaki Kihara of Neo-Japan.

In five short years, he and the other lunar scientists had developed two ultimate weapons, rivaling Saotome's Shin Getter Robo in power: the Turn A and Turn X Gundams. Unlike the Gundams used by the Federation, these were uniquely designed by Kihara's own twisted mind, and thus looked nothing like the Gundams most knew about.

Their weapons were numerous and terrible, but Masaki's most horrifying addition, which was also his pride and joy, were the nanomachines he had developed. He modified them to serve as weapons...they would destroy any metal-based technology completely and utterly that it touched, save for the Gundams themselves. The machines always arranged themselves into a rainbow-colored formation resembling butterfly wings whenever they were unleashed. He dubbed this weapon the "Moonlight Butterfly".

The first test of the Turn X wiped out a quarter of the 20 million Lunar Kingdom citizens, including the king himself. However, the pilot of the Turn A was able to disable the Turn X and prevent any further loss of life. To the horror of everyone, Masaki could only laugh and marvel at the destruction his creation had caused.

Her father's death forced Dianna onto the throne before most believed she was fully ready. But she knew exactly what her first act would be: to get Masaki Kihara off the moon. She banished him and destroyed his notes so that the Turn A and Turn X would never be built again. The Turn X was sealed deep within the palace, while the Turn A was hidden somewhere in the main city. The people were warned to never allow such a tragedy to repeat.

Dianna Soreil has been reigning for five years since then. But even in the face of such horrible tragedy, there are always those who would desire such power for themselves...

* * *

Loran Cehack, a feminine-looking young man with neck-length silver hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes. He beamed with pride at his pressed uniform as he admired his reflection, though it was more out of pride for reaching this point than pure vanity; today was his first day as a full-fledged member of Queen Dianna's personal guard. He had known Dianna somewhat in his training days, and they had become friends. After Dianna's ascension to the throne, she guaranteed him a spot on her guard once his training was complete.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in strode another man, also with silver hair, but it was cut in almost a bowl shape, and he wore a black coat with puffy short sleeves and a red symbol sewn onto it, a white undershirt with splayed cuffs, white trousers and black boots, basically a more decorative version of Loran's outfit. But his most defining accessory were his large, pinkish-red shades with a nose bridge so thin it was practically invisible, though it was as strong as anything. It was Harry Ord, the leader of the Queen's guard and her most loyal servant.

"Lieutenant Ord!" Loran exclaimed, standing to attention. "…G-g-good morning!"

"Cehack, stop wasting time; Dianna is waiting for us," the shades-sporting soldier snapped authoritatively before turning around and heading down the hall.

"Yes, sir…" Loran replied as he followed, making some last-second adjustments to his uniform's collar before following behind him.

"As you know, today marks five years since the Turn X Incident. In order to ensure that something like that never happens again, Dianna is going to announce her plan for peace."

"…Her plan?" Loran asked. "What plan?"

"She plans to drastically reduce the size of our military. As a nation that had maintained its neutrality for ten generations, the Lunar Kingdom has never needed to take up arms against others who have not attacked first. All that shall remain are royal guards like us and the Lunar Defense Legion. That should be sufficient to defend this kingdom."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Loran replied cheerfully. "I always thought that needed to happen, even if it meant my training was useless. But, what about the soldiers that aren't part of the LDL or the royal guards? What will they do?"

"You DARE question Dianna's will, Cehack?" Harry said coldly.

"…N-no, of course not! It's just that…"

"Dianna may be young for a monarch, but she is NOT foolish. She WILL have a solution."

"Yes. I have faith in her," Loran replied.

* * *

Of course, there were others who knew of Dianna's impending announcement. In particular were the Lunar Army's generals. They profited from war, and dreaded what they would do after their jobs ceased to exist. Most angry of all, though, was General Gym Ghingnham. He was a powerfully built man with a scarred chest, a fiery gaze and a long, curly mass of blue hair, and always carried a katana at his hip. He fumed and cursed underneath his breath.

 _How dare she…how dare she reduce our military! We have the two most powerful weapons ever built in our possession, and yet she chooses to embrace stagnation rather than the conquest that we rightly deserve? I…I…I will not accept that!_

He slammed his fist against the thick plaster wall of the palace, breaking a hole in it. Anyone else would have feared for their lives after such an act, but Gym did not fear death. He continued down the hall towards the grand plaza, where Dianna would be making the announcement as part of her memorial speech.

But suddenly, his warrior's sense suddenly gave him pause. Someone was following him, and it wasn't one of the palace employees. He drew the blade and turned around.

No one was there.

But Gym was not one to put more trust in his eyes than he did his warrior's sense. His ears perked, his eyes quickly looked about the room, and he attuned himself to the vibrations one's footsteps makes, all things he had learned in pursuit of his goal of becoming the ultimate warrior.

None of his other senses indicated the presence of anyone, yet Gym knew someone, without a doubt, was following him.

"Come out, whoever you are! I know you're here!" he bellowed.

Indeed, someone did come out, melting through the wall. It was a winged being, but instead of being made of granite or marble, he appeared to be forged of bright steel. He was distinctly humanoid in shape and had the same bladed wings as the others, but he lacked a face of any sort. Still, Gym could feel the being peering into his soul.

"Yes," the being said, speaking to Gym telepathically. "You should not have to accept it. Humans are warriors at heart, and that is the way it must be. To allow peace to take hold is to invite ruin. War is when humanity is at its best."

 _This being...it's as if he knows my very thoughts..._ Gym thought. The being then extended his hand, which held a key with the Lunar Kingdom's crest on it.

"This key will open the door to a glorious new age for your kingdom. Open it, and unseal the Turn X, the machine that will bring the Lunar Kingdom glory."

"Just who are you?" Gym said as he took the key from the being's hand. "How did you get this? No one has ever been able to get through the defenses on it!"

"I am Kushiel. That is all I will tell you. Farewell, Gym Ghingnham." With that, Kushiel sunk into the floor and was gone. Gym looked down at the key in his hand, and began to grin fiendishly.

He slipped the key into his pocket, and started off toward the barracks. Even with the key, he would need manpower to get into the Turn X's chamber.

* * *

"...And that is why, as of this moment, I am abolishing every portion of our military except the Royal Guards and the Lunar Defense Legion. We have no need to engage in meaningless conquest when we have been able to provide for ourselves without outside resources!"

Dianna had spent the last seven minutes discussing the tragedy and the various reasons the military had to be drastically down-sized. The announcement was met with cheers and applause…the people didn't mind: they had no enemies, and the Lunar Kingdom's technology was far beyond the Federation's in terms of ability to provide for its people. Still, many soldiers who were not privy to the plan began to murmur amongst themselves. No one dared protest, though.

"However, do not think I hold any ill feelings for the hundreds of soldiers who do not fall into the two categories I have named. As your queen, I promise I will do whatever I can to ensure that your lives do not suffer from this change. The Lunar Kingdom shall become a shining example of how humanity can live in harmony! Please...help me, and your fellow Moonrace, realize this vision for our home!"

With that, she stepped off the podium, her speech finally ended. Harry Ord and Loran were standing behind her.

"That was a wonderful speech, my queen," Harry said, saluting her. "You're as gifted an orator as your father was."

"Thank you, Harry," Dianna replied kindly. "Loran, Harry, please come with me. I must speak with you in private."

* * *

Bright Noa paced back and forth in a spaceport in Neo Poland as he spoke on a phone with one of his subordinates on the ground - Christina Mackenzie. Next to him was his son, Hathaway, a boy around Judau's age. As the captain of the Londo Bell's flagship _Ra Cailum,_ he was considered Amuro's equal in terms of authority, and bore just as much responsibility for the welfare of the troops.

"Don't worry, Captain," Christina's gentle and motherly voice reassured the captain over the phone. "I've got plenty of experience with difficult kids."

"I understand," Bright replied. "Take care, Christina." With that, he hung up. Just then, Hathaway felt something in his mind, as if someone was telekinetically tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a woman with puffy blonde hair with the ends curved up slightly, wearing a brown leather coat, a green-blue dress and blouse, and black boots.

"Dad, do you know that woman?" he asked.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Bright," the woman said. "It's been a long time since we all left _White Base._ "

"Sayla Mass," Bright said, his grim expression brightening a little when he recognized his old friend. "I'm guessing you've been quite busy on Earth, especially with the Gundam Fight going on."

"A lone woman does what she can," Sayla replied with a sigh. They were silent for a moment, but Sayla's Newtype gift allowed her to sense the question on her former captain's mind.

"So, the situation at Side 3 is getting tense, isn't it?" she said.

"Yes, what with Char suddenly returning out of the blue," Bright said. "What's more, he immediately put _Haman Khan_ on a leash. Up until now, he's been hiding in the shadows...why has he chosen to reveal himself now?"

"...There's nothing worse than being a Newtype condemned to watch helplessly rather than take action," Sayla answered.

"Maybe he grew tired of just watching," Hathaway suggested.

"It's possible, Hathaway," Bright said, a little pleased with his son's insight. "It may also be why Amuro came out of retirement to lead Londo Bell."

"That can only mean that they'll fight each other again," Sayla said, a hint of anguish in her tone. "If my brother truly is planning something like he told me, then it's bound to happen."

"You talked with him recently?!" Bright exclaimed.

"Just briefly. He said that the people who live in space no longer need the Earth...that man must not live bound to his cradle forever."

"Ominous words, coming from someone like him."

"Mm-hm," Sayla agreed.

"If you'd like, you can come with me on the _Ra Cailum,_ " Bright suggested. If there's any chance you could…"

"My brother is not the same as he was back then," Sayla replied, shaking her head sadly; "If he truly IS planning something, I doubt anyone could convince him to change his mind."

She turned around and looked down.

"Besides, I feel that even Char, like all of us, will be caught up in something far larger..."

* * *

Loran and Harry entered a darkened chamber that they sensed had a very high ceiling. Dianna stood at the center of the room at a torpedo-shaped control console.

"What...is this?" Loran exclaimed.

Dianna pressed a button, causing numerous holographic screens to appear - each of them started showing footage of some sort of conflict. In particular, a film of a space colony falling on top of a city, annihilating it utterly - its force was equal to several nuclear weapons.

"That is a colony drop during the One Year War," Dianna said. Loran and Harry's attention then turned to a battle between two Super Robots - Gurren Lagann and another machine.

"And this is the battle between the hero Simon and the warmonger Lordgenome."

Another film caught the attention of the two - this was one they recognized on sight.

"That's...the Turn X incident!" Loran cried. Harry's attention quickly shifted to something else - a monstrous entity rising out of a massive rock.

"Is that...some sort of Gundam?" he gasped. "It's rising out of an asteroid!"

"That looks like a Super Robot," Loran murmured "But it's fighting against something...a giant shooting fire from its chest?!" Finally, he looked at something else - the image of two robots extending a cloud of rainbow...something.

"The Turn X...AND the Turn A?! Are they trying to…"

"Your Majesty, what is going on here?" Harry finally demanded.

"This is the Soreil family's secret," Dianna finally said. "What are you seeing are images from the planet's history. Ever since mankind came into existence, conflict has been almost constant."

"But the Turn A's pilot stopped the Turn X back then," Loran exclaimed. "Why would they be working together?!"

"I believe that these records detail not just our past," the young queen answered grimly; "But our future as well."

"The history of mankind is truly a dark one," Harry thought out loud after a few moments.

"My family thought the same thing - we call these records 'The Dark History'."

"Look! It's General Ghingnham!" Loran exclaimed as he spotted a new image; "He's leading an attack on the chamber where the Turn X is sealed!"

"Is he planning a military coup?" Harry exclaimed. "Then we must arrest that traitor! Allow me the honor!"

"No, Harry!" Dianna commanded; "If we move against him now, the people will think I will do that to any soldier, and they will rally to his cause! Besides, even if I hadn't decided to downsize the military, they would have moved against me anyway."

"Shouldn't you show these images to the public?!" Loran said. "Your people deserve to know the truth!"

"Showing people this grim future will only cause a panic." the queen replied. "However, I believe that these events yet-to-come are just a _possible_ future."

"Then what can you do? If you stay here, they'll kill you!" Loran protested. "Harry, we have to do something to prevent The Dark History from coming true!"

"Please, Loran...I already have a plan," the young queen replied, before bending her head in shame. "It is cowardly and shameful, but I have no other choice given the circumstances."

Dianna removed a pendant from her neck, shaped vaguely like an upside-down A, and passed to Loran. "This pendant is the key to breaking the Turn A's seal."

"Dianna! Please forgive my insolence, but have you lost your mind?" Harry cried in genuine shock.

"Harry, please trust Loran. I merely wish for him to take it far away from here. If Gym only gets his hands on the Turn X, at least someone will be able to challenge it. But if he were to get his hands on both machines, then The Dark History will surely come true - our kingdom and the rest of humankind will be doomed."

Harry saw the wisdom in Dianna's choice. Loran was kind and caring, and thought little of himself over his fellow men...qualities that make for a good person, but weren't the best qualities of a soldier. But only a person such as him could use the Turn A to protect people rather than to destroy. Harry wasn't above admitting that his fierce loyalty to Dianna, if paired with one of the Turn Gundams, could turn out disastrous.

"…Very well. I will prepare a shuttle for you. I assume we are heading for Earth?" Harry said, bowing respectfully.

"Yes. I have longed to see it," the queen replied with a nod. "Even in spite of the Getter Ray Armageddon that father spoke of. There must still be beautiful places there..."

* * *

"…Fire! Fire! Kill them…for the glory of the Lunar Empire!" Gym roared as a division of Lunar Kingdom soldiers he had swayed into following him opened fire on some royal guards protecting a massive door. The royal guards were more skilled, but Gym's men were more numerous. The royal guards didn't stand a chance, and were soon lying in pools of blood on the ground.

"Excellent! Now, to unseal the weapon that will bring us glory!" the general said, barely able to contain his excitement as he approached the sealed door. He extracted the key and raised it skyward before dramatically plunging it into the lock and turning it. The click of the lock being undone resounded through the halls of the palace. The doors swung inward, revealing the machine: a silvery, almost alien-looking machine, humanoid only in the most basic terms. The limbs, body and head seemed to be barely connected, as if they could easily come apart at any time; yet Gym could feel the power it possessed…anyone nearby could.

"Turn X! We meet at last!" Gym said as he approached. "…Now, show me your warrior's spirit!"

* * *

Loran never thought the Turn A would be where he finally found it. It was sitting not in some dark corner of the castle, but right in the middle of the square…or beneath the statue of Dianna's father that stood in the middle of the square.

The square was empty, as the palace grounds contained just enough room for every last man, woman and child to move around comfortably. Loran approached the statue with Dianna's pendant. He quickly noticed an indentation where the pendant would fit. He pushed it into the statue, and it moved, revealing a small stairwell carved out of the moon's rocks that led into deep darkness. A single rail extended from the wall to ensure that anyone climbing it would not slip and fall.

Loran swallowed nervously, withdrew the pendant from the slot and began the descent to wherever these stairs led. The statue, which ran on a timer that started upon the pendant's removal, slid back to its original position, sealing off what little light was available. The young guard maintained a tight grip on the rail as soon as the light disappeared.

An apparent eternity of climbing later, Loran reached the bottom of the stairs, and he reached a room that, even in the inky blackness, felt vast. He felt around the wall for some sort of light switch, and managed to grab a small lever, which he pulled down. The lights flickered, but soon came on, and the entire room seemed to hum. Across the room was what could only be the other Turn Gundam: the Turn A. Loran immediately noticed that this machine was different from other Gundams: it had no horns, but instead had a sort of long, curved mustache along its mouth, a blue chest plate and a gold neck-plate, as well as the cockpit being positioned in its groin area. A symbol vaguely resembling an upside down A was inscribed on its forehead, and a shield was affixed to one of its arms. It dominated the chamber, which was otherwise empty save for a ladder that was just high enough to reach the cockpit.

Loran approached the ladder and climbed up it. He found another slot to place Dianna's pendant, and did so. Sure enough, the Turn A's cockpit hatch opened up, though he had to move back a bit, as it swung open rather quickly, enough to break his jaw.

 _So this is the Turn A…_ Loran thought as he stepped inside and sat in the pilot's seat. As if it knew its time to awaken had come, the Turn A hummed to life, and a screen displaying some sort of instructions started up: it was the pilot's manual.

 _Hmm…let's see…here we go…ignition._

He flipped several switches and grasped the two control sticks, and prepared for launch.

* * *

The shuttle containing Dianna flew high over the domed kingdom, and the young queen looked down over it, and flying near it was a golden SUMO, the signature mech of the Royal Guards, and the golden one was always exclusively for its leader. The group was being pursued by numerous Moonrace mobile suits, including Mahiroos, Bandits and Muttowoooos. But the SUMO's pilot, Harry Ord, was more skilled than any of the others, and expertly held off their pursuers.

"My queen, I've received word from Loran. He's successfully launched in the Turn A," Harry said. "But we cannot tarry much longer. We must go now!"

"Harry, please wait for him!" Dianna pleaded.

"If we wait, your vessel could be damaged and all will be lost!"

Dianna sighed, and swallowed. Abandoning Loran, even though he now possessed one of the Lunar Kingdom's two strongest weapons, was the last thing she wanted to do. She abandoned her kingdom already…she did not want to abandon Loran.

She liked him far too much to leave him behind. Still, she was going to return to her people. They just needed to hate Ghingnham enough.

"Pilot, get us going as fast as you can. Set a course for Earth, I do not care where we land!"

* * *

Loran, had he not found the pilot's manual, would have crashed the Turn A long ago. But its advanced autopilot system and the guidance of the manual allowed him to keep it flying. He could get a signal from Dianna's shuttle and Harry's golden SUMO on his radar…but they were being chased by a lot of mobile suits.

Suddenly, the mobile suits stopped, and saw the Turn A Gundam flying toward them. Amazingly, they did not remember the machine, and decided to gang up on it. As they opened fire, Loran raised the shield and his mind began to race for ideas.

He had a lot of armaments to use, but he had none that would be effective against this many targets and could be pulled out at such a high speed…except one.

The Moonlight Butterfly…

It was the weapon that had laid waste to the Lunar Kingdom a mere five years ago, and it was the only thing he could use right now.

The pilot's manual, sensing his thoughts, went to a page detailing how to use the dreaded weapon. Loran, his heart racing in dread of the sin he was about to commit, quickly scanned the instructions. He input the commands, and pressed the triggers on his controls.

Even in the void of space, Loran could hear it: the sound of metal violently scraping against metal to the point of creating sparks, as the Turn A's awe-inspiring weapon was unleashed: two rainbow-colored, butterfly wing-shaped masses of hyper-energized nanonmachines extended out of the Turn A's back. He zipped by Ghingnham's troops. The nanomachines went to work, eating away at their mobile suits and destroying them. He looked back and saw the most horrific thing he could comprehend: the pilots, lacking spacesuits of any kind, exposed to the vacuum of space. The lack of any pressure in space caused them to get a violent, painful case of the bends as their blood boiled inside them and exploded their circulatory systems from the inside.

Loran's stomach felt as if it had just done fifty somersaults in that moment. Tears flowed down his face, and he reached for a bag, vomiting violently into it.

 _No…never again…not even in defense of Dianna…I'll never use the Moonlight Butterfly again…_ he said to himself as he gasped for breath.

* * *

Yoko was standing out on the deck of the Tower, looking up at the clear blue sky. Ever since Shin Dragon went dormant, the levels of Getter Rays around the planet had drastically decreased. It was certainly something to celebrate, even if Saotome had gotten away.

But her quiet contemplation was interrupted when she heard something flying overhead. Pulling out her scope to get a better look, she immediately recognized the source of the sound: it was a yellow Gunman, shaped like a spiky banana with a big grin on its face...one that belonged to someone she knew very well.

"What's Kittan doing here?" Yoko thought out loud. "I better inform Hayato that he's not an enemy before he shoots that idiot down..."

* * *

"Wait...wait...run that by me again? I'm not sure what you're saying makes sense." Yoko exclaimed, still trying to fully grasp the dire news Kittan had brought. The blond young man groaned.

"Okay, just the short version...Nia suddenly became the messenger for some creeps called Anti Spirals, said something about the moon falling during some final battle, then leaving. Simon tried to defend the city from these winged creeps, but now almost half the city got wrecked when they disappeared just as he was about to finish them off with an awesome attack! People are looking for someone to blame, and now Rossiu's thrown Simon in jail and is going to execute them for the sake of his stupid 'order'!"

Janus, who was listening in, could understand how Simon must be feeling - to be hated by the people who should be accepting you...

Hayato, however, was not so sympathetic.

"Regardless of intention, the fact of the matter is that these two friends of yours killed hundreds, if not thousands of people with their own hands. Simon couldn't keep his emotions from clouding his judgment, and people lost their lives because of it. The blame lies entirely on his shoulders, if you ask me."

"You...you're just like that jerkwad Rossiu!" Kittan roared, getting right in Hayato's face. "You know, I bet Rossiu was jealous of how much people loved Simon, and when this happened, he decided to make him into the bad guy. It's those Anti Spirals and those winged creeps who are the REAL bad guys here! THEY'RE GOING TO DROP THE MOON ON US, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Calm down, Kittan," Yoko said, pulling Kittan away. "Getting angry isn't going to get Simon out of jail."

"And you expect me to help you with your operation?" Hayato replied with a laugh.

"Yeah! You live on this planet, too, right?" Yoko answered. "We won't stop it without Gurren Lagann and Simon! Besides, Shin Dragon isn't going anywhere...and Janus and I helped you beat that thing! You owe us big time!"

"Normally, I'd still say no," _Tower_ 's captain replied coldly, but then smirked. "But Ryoma, crazy as that man was, always had his heart in the right place. He'd help you out even it meant dragging me along by the hair. Besides, you're right. If the moon falls, Shin Dragon won't matter anyway."

"Hayato, you're the best!" Janus said as he did a small joyful hop.

* * *

 _I definitely plan on using the other CCA characters more, and I might use Sayla as well. Anyway...next time:_

 _On Tara's route, the_ Nadesico _reaches Macross, but is too damaged to travel all the way to Mars, so our heroes rest while the ship is repaired. But it seems the Vega Empire is looking to claim the power of Spiritia for itself! Will our heroes be able to protect the neutral space colony? And what happens when Tara's new power interacts with massive energies?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 5 (Tara) - Vega Attacks! Macross Under Siege!**_

 _On Janus' route, the Invader Extermination Division meets Dianna and her two guards, but it looks like the new Lunar Empire has come after them, with Gym Ghingnham himself leading the attack! Can they hold off the savage power of the Turn X without triggering the apocalypse foretold in the Dark History? And what happens when Janus goes toe-to-toe with this monstrosity? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 5 (Janus) - Dark History Threatens! A and X Collide!**_

 _The joining of the two paths draws near!  
_


	10. Chapter 5 Tara

_We're getting close to the route convergence! Here's more action!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (Tara) Vega Attacks! Macross Under Siege!**

The crew of the Nadesico wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth: the super-colony Macross, a powerful neutral colony, had given them sanctuary and a chance to recuperate, relax and properly mourn Gai after their harrowing battle to make it into space. Yurika, as captain, had to conduct his funeral, since there were no priests around to give him the proper rites. It was quiet and solemn, yet dignified, as Gai had died a warrior's death.

Once the funeral was finished, everyone did their best to get settled in and move on from their comrade's untimely death, difficult as it was.

"…Akito? If you're there, please answer me!" Yurika asked as she knocked on the door to Akito's room. The answer came in the form of a few sobs.

"May I come in?" she asked politely, hoping to get a little one-on-one time with her love.

"No…leave me alone…" Akito groaned.

"Just let me give you a hug! It'll make you feel better!" the battleship captain replied. She honestly did hate to see Akito so distraught like this, and wanted nothing more than to let him know she was there for him.

"Go away…" Akito sobbed again.

"…Pleeeease?" Yurika said.

"No…"

"Okay, now I'm ordering you to let me in so I can comfort you! I am your captain, so you have to obey my orders!" Yurika said, huffing a bit. Akito was silent, but then the lock on the door opened, and Yurika was able to enter. She gasped when she saw how distraught Akito was.

He was wrapped in bed sheets and lying on his bed, his eyes were puffy and his cheeks streaked with black from the many tears he had shed. The last Gekiganger tape he had played was on a loop…it was the tape depicting the death of Joe, one of the titular mecha's pilots. As soon as Akito saw Yurika, he turned away. Lovingly, she approached him and sat down at his side.

"Akito…I…I'm sorry…"

He only curled up into a fetal position, trying his best to ignore Yurika.

"I know that you and Gai were close, but…"

"No…you don't understand. You could never understand…how much Gai meant to me…"

"Akito…."

The young man suddenly rose up, and Yurika saw even more of how much of a toll Gai's death had taken on him. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was completely disheveled, which made his response, growled through closed teeth, all the more intimidating.

"…YURIKA. GO. AWAY."

Without another word, Yurika got up and left the room, not wanting to ruin her chances with Akito any more.

* * *

The others besides the _Nadesico_ 's original crew had not known Gai long enough to truly grieve his death, and had chosen to move on with their lives. Sayaka dragged Koji along to shop at the clothing stores, while Tara, Ryoko and Hikaru decided to check out the open-air market. Here, goods from both Earth and the PLANTs could be obtained. Tara paused at a vendor hawking music discs. Itching for some new tunes, she decided to check it out.

One cover caught her interest: it was an album by Lacus Clyne, whom she had never heard of.

"Hey, is this album any good?" she asked the vendor, a stout man with a thick mustache and striped shirt.

"Are you kidding? Lacus Clyne is only the hottest singing sensation in the PLANTs! The only reason she isn't selling albums on Earth is that no Earthling would touch any music sung by a Coordinator. Shame, she's got the voice of an angel. Why, she's just as good as Basara Nekki..."

Tara and Hikaru's eyes lit up when she heard the rock idol's name.

"Really? Omigod where is he, where is heeeeee?" the two yammered excitedly (and simultaneously).

"Calm down, you two. I doubt this guy knows," Ryoko said with some embarrassment. "Come on." But no sooner did she take one step back the other way did she collide into a young man with thick, almost flowing neck-length brown hair carrying a bag of groceries. He wore a yellow shirt, brown vest, blue jeans and work boots. Both landed on their behinds, and the bag of groceries spilled out onto the street. It was filled with fresh fruits, vegetables and breads.

"Oh, I'm so, so, sorry!" Ryoko apologized as she scrambled to gather the fallen goods. The crowd briefly paused to see the fall, but kept moving afterward.

"Don't worry. Accidents happen," the young man replied as he helped her gather the goods, picking up an orange. "Thankfully, nothing is damaged. I must say that everything the PLANTs produce is amazing. There's not a bruise on this fruit!"

"Hey, buddy…do YOU know where Basara Nekki lives?" Tara asked eagerly, still in rabid fangirl mode. "Tell me, tell me, tell meeeeee!"

"Well, if that's the way you're going to act around him," the young man replied, "I doubt he'd even give you the time of day."

"Do you know him?!" Hikaru asked. "Do ya, do ya?!"

"We were introduced by a mutual acquaintance. If you two are willing to compose yourselves, I _might_ introduce you to him."

"Oh, what's your name, by the way?" Ryoko asked.

"Daisuke Umon."

"Ryoko Subaru. The Amazing Crazed Fangirl Duo here are Hikaru Amano and Tara Zifell."

"Hey, I can't help it if Basara is a complete sex machine!" Tara whined.

* * *

The desert air rang out with the sound of an Egyptian sheikh's command.

"Open fire!"

The command issued was heeded by the crews of a number of Bamides - gigantic, tan mecha that resembled crosses between Knightmare Frames and oversized tanks, complete with long barrels. Their shells rained down on a number of Britannian tanks. But luckily for them, help had arrived...a number of larger, caped Knightmares wielding oversized knight's lances.

"Gloucesters?!" the sheikh exclaimed. "They were supposed to be in Serupham!"

The Gloucesters, successors to the Sutherland, were the most powerful sixth-generation Knightmares in Britannia's arsenal, and given only to the most elite members of the Britiannian army.

The soldiers piloting these machines were among the elite of the elite - the two leaders were Gilbert P. Guilford and Andreas Darlton.

"Damned overgrown fake Knightmares!" growled Darlton, a Britannian man with combed-back sandy hair and a deep scar running across his face. His Gloucester dodged several of the shells before running his lance through one of the Bamides.

"It would have been best for you to surrender from the beginning!" proclaimed Guilford, a calmer Britannian man with long black hair and wearing glasses. His Gloucester simply outpaced the falling projectiles before springing up and jammin his lance into the cockpit of another.

Suddenly, an explosion rang out in the distance behind the tank-like pseudo-Knightmares. The sheikh gasped in horror as he saw his place in ruins - only flames marked where it had once been.

That, and a purple Gloucester with a pair of wide horns...one that belonged to Britannia's Second Princess and perhaps the Empire's most skilled pilot - Cornelia li Britannia.

"Is that...Cornelia?!" the sheikh cried. "But how could she? It's only one unit!" But that was all he could say before his own Bamides was blown up by a combined attack from Guilford and Darlton.

"And with that, it ends," Cornelia said. "Area 18 has finally been established."

"Lady Cornelia, about our next plan of action…" Guilford said.

"I'm sorry for having to drag you along to clean up my younger brother's mess," the battle-hardened princess said.

"No, My Lady," Darlton replied humbly; "Our place is with you, no matter where it may be."

 _Zero,_ she thought as she pictured the hateful visage of the man who killed her younger half-brother, _I will expose you and make you pay...Clovis WILL be avenged!_

* * *

Tara, Ryoko and Hikaru followed Daisuke through City 7, taking in all of the sights they could on the city's speedy trams. They were leaving the central area and heading toward the area where the mayor's office was. Here, more wealthy individuals lived (although poverty was virtually unknown), and, based on rumors, it was where the peaceful aliens who ended the war well over a decade ago had sequestered themselves, taking few guests.

The tram they were on stopped in a surprisingly unusual area: while most of it was towering skyline (though a massive natural park covered a significant section of the city), the area here was more like a meadow than within a high-tech space colony. Tara and Hikaru could smell the dirt, flowers and trees. Even the holographic image of the sky seemed more real here. In the midst of this scenery was a large, intricately carved stone building, like something out of an ancient history book.

"Um…nice house," Tara quipped as they approached.

As they drew closer, someone came out of the doorway: a strong-looking man with light blue skin and dark green hair. Much of the right side of his head was covered by a metallic half-dome with a large green crystal in the place of an eye. Despite his ominous appearance, he was welcoming.

"Oh, Du…I mean, Daisuke," the man said. "I see you brought me the mayor's guests. I do enjoy company." Tara and Hikaru stood stock still as it quickly became clear who this was: one of the Zentradi whose power had saved the world.

"Wait…you've been expecting us?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yes. But it was Daisuke here who asked the mayor to grant the Nadesico and her crew sanctuary here on Macross," the Zentradi said. "It seems he knows a few friends of yours."

"As for me, my name is Vrlitwhai Kridanik. I am of the Zentradi."

"My people were warlike and powerful," the Zentradi continued. "We even managed to drive back the seemingly unstoppable Vega Empire, but at grave cost. Our generals insisted that we finish the job, but I and some others were opposed, instead suggesting we work to restore our world. Great arguments arose, which led to fighting amongst ourselves. The negative emotions caused by the war and the infighting afterward lured the accursed Protodevlin out of the dark corners of reality, and those who did not escape became their servants. I, and several others escaped, taking the secret of wielding Spiritia with us."

Tara and Hikaru simply nodded, fascinated by this story. Ryoko only half-listened, looking around at the room they were in.

"They arrived on Mars about fifteen years ago," Daisuke explained; "Just when the planet had finished being terraformed. In spite of a few early skirmishes, the Zentradi and humans came to understand each other, and the Zentradi submitted to the process of micloning - it shrank them to our size. Afterwards, a few of them formed relationships with mankind."

"In fact, it was we who helped unearth the ruins that contained much of Nergal's technology!" the Zentradi laughed. "And then there's the mayor and Captain Jenius…"

"But now both Protodevlin and Vega Empire, in pursuit of the secret of Spiritia, wait like hungry wolves at humanity's doorstep," Daisuke said grimly. "Yet people outside of this fortress have completely forgotten what Vrlitwhai and the other Zentradi taught them about being peaceful."

"Daisuke, don't you have someone to meet up with?" Vrlitwai said.

"Yes, I'll be back in a little. Miss Zifell, Miss Amano, Miss Subaru, it was good meeting you," the young man replied.

* * *

Koji felt like his arms were going to drop out of their sockets as he carried twenty heavy bags full of clothing, the fruits of another shopping spree by Sayaka. The scientist's daughter has a credit line a mile long, but even this was pushing it. As they walked down toward the building, Sayaka noticed Daisuke waiting for them.

"Daisuke, what are you doing here?" Sayaka exclaimed.

"I live here, Sayaka," Daisuke replied. "Anyway, is Koji with you?"

"Hi, Daisuke…mind helping me with this?" Koji grunted, his knees buckling. No sooner had he said that than did he finally lose his balance, and the boxes of clothes fell on top of him. His head poked out of the pile after digging himself out a bit.

"Thanks a whoooole bunch, Daisuke," Koji said sarcastically as he pulled himself out. Sayaka giggled a bit, but Daisuke got right to business.

"I understand you and Sayaka here traveled with the Nadesico," the young man said as Sayaka unlocked the door to their room. "Are the plans for Great Mazinger safe?"

"Yep," Koji replied confidently as he started carrying the boxes in, one by one this time. "There's no way anyone can get at them!"

"That's reassuring," Daisuke replied as he lent a hand in moving Sayaka's new clothes as well. "If those plans were to fall into the wrong hands, the peace that so many died for would disappear in the blink of an eye."

"Everyone's out for them, though…the Alliance…Britannia...I'll bet that ZAFT and Dr. Hell want them as well," Koji added. "They all crave that power…as if they didn't have enough already." Koji set the boxes down and hopped onto the bed to relax.

 _Dr. Hell…would he be so desperate as to…?_ Daisuke thought, realizing what could happen very soon…

* * *

Quintilis Two, a city devoted to the study of chemistry, was also used by the various PLANTs as a meeting ground for talks between individual colonies. But today it would be a host to a very different kind of talk: a talk between the ruler of an alien empire, and a mad scientist that desired to be a ruler himself, with Patrick Zala, the leader of ZAFT, playing mediator. Sitting nearby was his son, Athrun.

Emperor Vega was an imposing figure. He was tall, had sunken blood-red eyes, a spiked purple beard, deep wrinkles and long ears. He wore a crown like a serpent's head, but with three short decorative antennae coming out, and his blood-red cloak was clipped together with a skull medallion. Even Dr. Hell could not help but feel respect for this figure.

"Emperor Vega, Dr. Hell," Patrick began. "It is monumental that this meeting is occurring. Never before have humans, Coordinator or otherwise, even engaged in formal negotiations with beings from another world. I want to see to it that an agreement that is fair to both parties is reached by day's end."

"I do not see why we cannot do it sooner, Dr. Hell," Emperor Vega replied. "I am most interested in you, and I am prepared to give you not one, but two gifts in exchange for your complete cooperation and TOTAL obedience."

Dr. Hell frowned. Being subservient was not something he enjoyed doing at all. But he was no fool. He knew that if he did NOT cooperate, even his Mechabeast Army could not survive the onslaught of Vega's UFO Robos, Boazan's Beast Fighters, and Campbell's Slave Monsters all at once. Emperor Vega had control of this negotiation from the start, and everyone in the room knew it.

"Tell me of these gifts you would give me, Emperor Vega," Dr. Hell replied cordially. The alien ruler smirked evilly.

"…Gladly! As we speak, my attack forces are preparing to lay siege to the super-colony Macross. From there they shall capture a machine you most desire…Mazinger Z! I will give it to you as a token of my esteem, and you are free to do whatever you wish with it, so long as it does not go against our goals."

That would have been enough for Dr. Hell, but he simply nodded and let Vega continue. He wasn't about to settle for just one gift. He was going to milk this deal for all it was worth.

"My other gift is that I will make you one of my generals. You shall be held in the same regard as my other immediate subordinates: Blaki and Zuril of Vega, Heinel of Boazan and Garuda of Campbell. You will be able to command and utilize any of their forces, but you must be prepared to sacrifice your Mechabeasts for their campaigns."

"I do not see why I cannot live with that. But what if you cannot obtain Mazinger Z? He has powerful allies, and the Variable Fighters of the Macross are numerous and piloted by skilled individuals."

"You obviously do not fully grasp the might of my forces, Dr. Hell," the emperor said with gruff disappointment. "Perhaps you need to see for yourself just how powerful they are!"

"Councilman Zala," Dr. Hell said to the leader of ZAFT, "Has Emperor Vega any evidence of his might beyond mere hearsay? As a man of science, I cannot accept things entirely on blind faith. I must be able to observe his forces in action."

"Vega, you should have Dr. Hell accompany one of your other generals when they attack the Macross," Patrick suggested calmly.

Athrun watched the negotiation go back and forth, and his stomach turned more and more with each passing minute. His father was gone beyond just turning a blind eye to the machinations of these aliens, but now he was giving them a chance to ally with a Natural, the sworn enemy of Coordinators! In all likelihood, they would just attack the PLANTs once they were finished mopping up the Earth Alliance. Of course, he couldn't bring himself to speak out…not against his father.

The only thing he could do was leave. He silently and calmly rose from his seat and walked out. Emperor Vega noticed this and eyed the boy with suspicion, but said nothing of it.

Athrun would find a way to make his father see how destroying the Naturals would not be worth bowing before an alien ruler. He had his mission to get those new mobile suits, after all…

* * *

Mylene Jenius, the youngest daughter of Milia and Max Jenius and bassist for Fire Bomber, was off on her own, looking to do her part to help in the defense of her home, as well as to impress Basara. Wandering the hangar, she happened upon Tara, who was working on finishing adjustments to Lifthrasir alongside several Variable Fighters and their pilots, who were also working on their machines.

Tara looked up to see her. Tara recognized her from Fire Bomber music videos, and immediately frowned.

 _Great…here comes the one thing standing between me and Basara._

The enmity she had for Mylene was common among the more rabid female Fire Bomber fans, something that was only exceeded by their insane love for Basara himself. Not wanting to even listen to how annoying her voice was, she stepped into the blue portal, and dropped into Lifthrasir's cockpit.

Mylene sighed - she had hoped to at least say hello to this newcomer.

Meanwhile, Xemmey started up in response to Tara's entrance.

"My sensors indicate that you may be experiencing some rather strong negative feelings. Care to share them with me?"

"You're a computer, not a psychologist. You can't help me," Tara said dismissively.

"If you were more psychologically complex, perhaps you would have to see an actual mental health clinician. However, I must sadly admit, you are easier to read than a simple math problem," Xemmey replied. "You harbor a great deal of ill will to Mylene."

"She's an annoying little twerp who doesn't deserve to share the stage with Basara Nekki. That's all."

"My point exactly…you are shallower than a puddle on a sunny day," the computer replied. "Your standards for men can only be met by Basara Nekki himself."

"Hey, who's the boss around here?" Tara snapped.

"I am merely stating the facts."

"Shut up! Who do you think you are, my mother?"

"No, but…"

"Another word about this out of you, and I'll upload Boss' favorite video game into your hard drive!" Tara said with a leer and a rather unnerving smirk. Xemmey hesitated.

"…Very well. I'll say no more of this."

"Good. Let's re-calibrate the beam tonfas."

* * *

Suzaku couldn't believe it - even after that whole fiasco with Zero, he had still been set free...the would-be "kangaroo court" had let him off scot-free due to a lack of evidence - or rather, the fact that Zero himself had admitted to the crime.

And even in spite of being saved by the masked man, Suzaku vowed to bring Zero in.

As he walked out of the court, Suzaku suddenly heard someone calling.

"Look out beloooooow!"

Suzaku looked up and saw a woman with long pink hair and wearing a white blouse and yellow dress falling from above, as if she had jumped out the window of the nearby building. Without hesitating, the young man got underneath the falling girl and managed to catch her.

"Forgive me! I didn't realized that there was someone under me!" the girl said. Suzaku was struck by her blue-violet eyes, but did also noticed that her hair was partially tied back in buns. But he didn't immediately see that the girl was also struck by him.

"It's okay. I wasn't exactly expecting a girl to come falling out of the sky," Suzaku apologized as he gently put the girl down. "Are you hurt? Why were you jumping out of a window?"

"Would you believe that I'm being chased by bad guys?" the girl asked. Suzaku could see that she was lying, but decided not to say anything. They started to walk together, with Suzaku slipping on a pair of wrap-around shades to hide his identity.

"What's your name?" he asked the girl after walking in silence for a few minutes, having reached a lovely park. She paused as if trying to think of a good answer - this made Suzaku wonder if his new companion had ever tried to deceive anyone before.

"Oh...how rude of me! My name's Euphie!" the girl finally answered.

"I'm…" Suzaku replied as he started to take off his glasses.

"No, there's no need," Euphie said. "You're a celebrity - the son of the former Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi...Private Suzaku Kururugi!" That immediately got his attention - most Britannians didn't know that he was the late Prime Minister's son, and this girl was clearly a Britannian.

 _There's definitely more to Euphie than she's letting on,_ he thought.

Before Suzaku could say anything else, he noticed that Euphie had approached a gray-black cat with a black spot over its right eye. She started meowing at it gently, hoping to gain its trust. It didn't take long - after taking a few sniffs of her hand, the cat started nuzzling her, as if she was an old friend. Gingerly she picked up the cat and took it back to Suzaku. He smiled, lifted his sunglasses and presented his own hand.

The cat didn't even bother to sniff it - it bared its fangs and bit down on his finger.

* * *

"Come in, base, this is Kizaki! A massive force of unknowns is approaching! Requesting backup!" Gamlin Kizaki, inside the cockpit of his VF-17 Nightmare, yelled.

It was a massive attack indeed: it was Emperor Vega's attack force, a mix of Vega's UFO Robos, and Saucer Beasts, Boazan's Beast Fighters and Campbell's Slave Monsters, totaling 150 individual units. The mechanical monstrosities were each more than capable of outlasting an entire division of Earth Alliance ground troops or a squad of Britannian Knightmare Frames. As skilled as Gamlin was, he knew he was outmatched.

Help came soon enough: several squadrons of additional VF-17 Nightmares swooped around to provide support, followed by the Aestivalis, still in their Zero-Gravity Frames.

"Man, it's just one attack after another!" Ryoko groaned. "First we get attacked by Britannia…"

"That was Yurika's fault actually," Hikaru replied rather nonchalantly. "I'm not their biggest fan, but…"

"And then the Earth Alliance…"

"I wonder how they'll want to eat us alive," Izumi chimed in. "I'm sure our livers go well with fava beans and a nice chianti…"

"Shut up, you two! Where's Tenkawa?" Ryoko snapped.

"Cut him some slack, he just lost his best friend," Hikaru said. "Besides, once Tara and the others get out here, those goons surrounding us are dead meat!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Koji's voice came over the communicator as Mazinger Z swooped into position. "Huh…they don't look like any enemy I've seen before. Well, if they're anything like Dr. Hell's Mechabeasts, they're no match for Mazinger Z!"

"Koji, I think these are troops from the Vega Empire, just like Daisuke said," Sayaka replied as she flew toward the group with Aphrodite A. "We should be careful."

"You must be the civilian pilots of the Nadesico," Gamlin addressed them. "I hope you have plenty of battle experience, otherwise you'll just be in the way."

"We've fought our share of battles. We do everything BUT get in your way!" Koji said confidently.

"But I wonder where Tara's at, though…she'll miss all the fun!"

"Civilians…" Gamlin grumbled.

"Men…" Sayaka groaned.

Ten UFO Robos began charging, and opened fire with missiles and lasers, causing the defending mechs and planes to scatter. Four Boazanian Beast Fighters, humanoid horned warriors with long blades, rushed forward to join the melee, as did a pair of Campbellian Slave Monsters, giant buzzsaw-carrying monstrosities covered in pink slime.

Ryoko quickly noticed that the six monstrous soldiers were going after Koji exclusively for some reason, even as her Aestivalis danced around the UFO Robos' attacks. Did they know that Mazinger Z was their heaviest hitter?

But before she could ponder that much, another kind of Beast Fighter, a crab-like behemoth with green horns and over-sized claws, managed to get behind her, and raised its claw to snip the mech in half. But before it could, a familiar blue portal opened, and a white blur slashed the monster in two.

"Hey guys; how's that for a magic trick?" Tara quipped as Lifthrasir slowed to a stop and rejoined the group. Apparently Tara was picking up on how to utilize their portals more and more effectively.

"You can't afford to be a show-off right now, Tara!" Ryoko chided her. "We need to defend the Macross long enough for them to get the rest of their troops out. The more you goof around, the more likely you'll slip up and screw us all over!"

"Ms. Subaru is right," Gamlin replied as he and the other Variable Fighter pilots started forwards. "Stay focused, keep your eye on the ball…oh, the sports metaphors practically write themselves."

But even as the Variable Fighters prepared to mount a defense, something that they should have expected to happen did happen…every last soldier in the Vega attack force began to charge. They were going to overwhelm the Macross with a mass attack.

"Well, they didn't waste any time," Ryoko sighed. "They must be really smart. Usually they're stupid and send in their troops a few at a time."

"That just makes them easier to get with one blast!" Koji laughed as he charged up a Breast Fire.

But before he could let it fly, several Boazanian Beast Fighters rushed out of the crowd, followed closely by a pair of Vega's Saucer Beasts, reptilian, bipedal robots, and grabbed hold of Mazinger Z. The rest of the alien army commenced to lay a pounding on the others. Even the agile Lifthrasir couldn't avoid the massive attack; such was its overwhelming ferocity and strength.

"…Koji!" Sayaka cried out as the Boazanian soldiers dragged the struggling Mazinger Z back to their fortress. As they withdrew, a sinister laugh sounded over their communicators. It was General Blaki, the head of planet Vega's forces.

"…Foolish Earthlings; we are the Vega Empire, unchallenged throughout the galaxy! Even your mighty machines cannot hope to defeat the combined forces of three planetary armies! We will take Mazinger Z, who is but a mere copy of our greatest UFO Robo, and give him to a certain scientist you may know… "

"Get back here, you alien freaks! I won't let you take my friend to Dr. Hell!" Tara cried as she spurred Lifthrasir forward. "Xemmey, does this thing have any tricks for dealing with multiple big targets?"

"There…are none in my systems." Xemmey said after some hesitation. Tara realized that she had leaped before she had looked again, as another pair of reptilian Saucer Beasts descended upon her. But they didn't hold her long, as Gamlin and the other Variable Fighter pilots were close at hand.

"All units, let's show them what Variable Fighters do best!" he bellowed. The planes suddenly shifted into robot form, and various plates opened up all over their bodies, revealing dozens upon dozens of missiles.

"Firing a crapload of missiles!" boomed the voice of Lt. Kinryu, Gamlin's squad captain. The numerous Variable Fighters each unleashed a volley of several dozen missiles, more than enough to blast the Sauce Beasts to space dust. Tara felt the impact of a few, but she managed to escape and returned to the group.

Koji was not so lucky. Mazinger Z was pummeled by the missiles just as much as his would-be kidnappers were. Even a metal as strong as Super Z Alloy couldn't hold up long against dozens of missiles, and it took significant damage. Koji managed to disconnect Hover Pilder from Mazinger.

"Well, at least I can escape. I'll have to figure out how to get Mazinger back later…" he said to himself. But as he tried to get Pilder to move, he realized something: Hover Pilder couldn't fly in space, since it needed air to move forward.

"Secure the Pilder!" Blaki ordered, and several UFO Robos moved to grab the helpless Pilder. Koji realized that he had to bail out. Pressing a button on his helmet, he changed his outfit into a short-duration space suit, and forced the bubble dome open with an emergency switch. All the air rushed off the tiny cockpit, and Koji took a daring leap towards the Macross. He estimated would have just enough air to make it back before blacking out. Suddenly, not one, but TWO battle cries resonated through space:

"SPACE THUNDER!"

"GETTER BEAM!"

A bolt of cosmic energy and a blast of Getter Rays struck the UFO Robos, annihilating them in one blast.

 _That sounded like Daisuke and Michiru_ , Koji thought as he floated through the void toward the super-colony.

Indeed, it was Getter Q that came on the scene, but more importantly, it was the arch-enemy of the Vega Empire and the inspiration for Super Robots everywhere…the UFO Robo Grendizer!

"Ha-ha!" Blaki laughed. "We set a trap for a fox, and get the lion as a bonus! Hurry and bring the Pilder and Mazinger Z to my ship! The rest of you, bring me our UFO Robo! Bring me Grendizer!"

The Boazanian Beast Fighters and Saucer Beasts managed to grab the Pilder and still maintain their grip on the damaged Mazinger Z. But the others were more concerned for Koji's welfare than Mazinger Z, and breathed a sigh of relief as Getter Q gently caught Koji.

"Hello, Tara," Michiru said over the communicator to Tara. "It's good to see you again."

"You can save the small talk for later, you two," Daisuke replied. "They're still coming after us."

Indeed, only part of the Vega attack force was withdrawing, their goal achieved. But Daisuke…or as he was truly named, Duke Fleed, the sole survivor of the royal family of Fleed…knew that this was but a tiny part of the Vega Empire's military might. If they had truly wanted to destroy Macross, they would have deployed the hateful weapons that ruined his beautiful home world...

* * *

Up until now, Suzaku had greatly enjoyed his time with Euphie. He took her to all of the nice places in the Britannian side of the Settlement - the stores of Omotesando Mall, the Clovisland Amusement Park, and even past Ashford Academy. And she enjoyed every moment of it - and she seemed to be enjoying his company in particular.

But after all that, she suddenly asked to see the Shinjuku ghetto.

Now he and Euphie stood before a ruined wall that had become a makeshift memorial, covered with notes, flowers, and pictures of missing or deceased people, along with items that had been meaningful to them in life.

They had all been victims of Sachiel's attack or Britannia's ensuing liquidation.

"The Shinjuku ghetto is finished," Suzaku said solemnly as they gazed at the memorial. "And just when people were starting to move back in."

 _So this is what it's like,_ Euphie thought.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of people from a nearby hill - two Britannian teenagers were goofing around, taking pictures at a wrecked statue. Euphie heard the wanton disrespect for the people in their voices.

And then she looked at Suzaku - even without seeing his eyes, she could see that this was causing him emotional pain. But he stood silently, accepting this abuse.

Without a second thought, Euphie stormed up the hill, tapped one of the young men on the shoulder to get his attention...and then smacked him hard across the face just as Suzaku crested the hill himself.

"I won't let you insult this man anymore!" she said in a righteous, commanding tone. "How dare you make light of the lives of his people?!"

 _Euphie...just who exactly ARE you?_ He thought, awed at the girl's gesture, so unlike a Britannian. The two teenage Britannians scowled, but left without another word. No sooner did they leave than did a huge brown and black vehicle burst out of the nearby ruins, stopping short of them. Two people poked their heads out of the driver's side - Cecilia and Lloyd.

"Suzaku, get in! It's dangerous out here!" Cecilia said.

"The Purebloods are having a squabble nearby," Lloyd added. "It could get messy."

Suzaku quickly realized that this was a transport vehicle for the Lancelot. He knew that he had to stop this violence - even if they were oppressing his country, he had to protect anyone he could.

"Too bad about your acquittal, though," Lloyd quipped. "Looks like you're stuck working for me again!"

"Guys," Suzaku said, immediately appealing to the scientist in Lloyd; "This would be a chance to acquire more battle data for the Lancelot, right?" The excited smirk on the scientist's face that came in response was all Suzaku needed.

"Euphie, I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye," he said. Without another word, she hopped onto the truck and sped off.

 _Suzaku_ , Euphie thought as she hurried after them; _I won't let you risk your life needlessly! Not when I have the authority to stop it myself!_

* * *

Akito sat quietly in the darkness, with the _Gekiganger 3_ episode featuring Joe's death running on continuous loop to provide light. Of course, Akito was practically in a trance now, having gone for the whole day without food or sleep. But suddenly a tremor from a stray missile that struck Macross jolted him out of his torpor.

"Huh? What's going on?" he thought out loud, rubbing his eyes as he got up for the first time in days. "How long have I been..."

Akito felt his stomach growl and moan, desperate for any sort of sustenance. He stepped out of his quarters and noticed that there was literally no one around. When he looked up at the great dome above the city, he caught a glimpse Ryoko's Aestivalis swooping by.

"Oh no, this place is under attack? I...I...gotta go help!"

His stomach churned again, but Akito knew that he had to fight.

* * *

Basara stamped his foot in frustration as he looked out at the battle. It wasn't fair that he was sitting on the sidelines while everyone else, even Mylene's mother, was out fighting. Basara abhorred fighting, but he wasn't one to just sit back and do nothing. Gamlin of all people knew that the Sound Force could be helpful beyond just fighting Protodevlin, yet refused to admit it.

Suddenly, he heard someone running by right towards one of the hangars. Was there someone else who wasn't willing to go to the shelters?

It was Akito, though he was in too much of a hurry to notice the rock idol just twenty feet from him, and Basara certainly didn't recognize him. Seeing this made him decide: he would go out there, Milia's orders be damned.

"Hey, wait up!" Basara yelled to Akito as he rushed after him. The young man skidded to a stop when he recognized Basara's voice. To the rock idol's pleasant surprise, Akito seemed rather unexcited to meet him.

"Oh? Aren't you Basara Nekki?" Akito exclaimed, wiping the black tear streaks off his eyes with his sleeve. "Why aren't you in the shelters with the other citizens? I bet your fellow band members are too."

"I'm not gonna sit around while our guys try to defend themselves from this senseless attack! Where are you going?"

"I...I...I'm going out to fight. I'm...I'm not scared! I might die, but I'm not scared! Listen, we can talk more later."

Basara could tell that this kid was putting on an act, and decided to give this kid some real courage. Nothing a little hot-blooded rock-and-roll couldn't fix…

* * *

"Yurika, someone just launched out of City 7," Jun exclaimed as the group was making their preparations for the _Nadesico_ 's launch.. "It's...Tenkawa!"

"Akito! I knew he'd come back to us!" Yurika cheered. "Akitooooo!"

"Hi, Yurika; everyone...I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Just as long as you're not sitting around being useless," Megumi quipped.

"Yeah! This kid'll show you just what he can REALLY do!" Basara said over the communicator.

"Akito, you do realize that's rock idol Basara Nekki talking, don't you?" Ruri said in her usual blunt tone. "The citizens of the Macross will never forgive us if he dies out there."

"Hey, cool it, kiddo, so I can show you the power of my song!"

"Okay, Basara, you are cleared for launch," Megumi said. "Akito, keep him out of trouble, okay?"

"Sure, I guess. Let's go, Basara!"

* * *

The battle was not going very well. While the Aestivalis, Lifthrasir, Grendizer and Aphrodite A were avoiding the worst of it, the Macross had already lost some good men to Vega's powerful horde, and they were struggling just to maintain their position.

"…Sayaka!" Tara cried when she saw Aphrodite A take a nasty hit from one of the Beast Fighters. She wheeled Lifthrasir around and rushed at the monster, beam tonfas primed to kill. She opened up a portal in front of her, set its exit point to behind the monster, and zoomed inside, popping out right on target, and beheaded it with one shot.

"Tara, I'll be okay…" Sayaka grunted. "Thank you for saving me, though."

But suddenly, Tara's ears perked up, as a familiar sound filled her ears. Even for all the crazy stuff that she had just been through, she couldn't believe it.

A red Variable Fighter was zooming in, along with Akito's maroon Aestivalis, but the more amazing sight was Basara Nekki; his Variable Fighter, a customized VF-19 Valkyrie, was being controlled via a guitar. The rock idol, furthermore, was belting out one of Fire Bomber's many hits…

"…POWER TO THE DREAM!"

 _Omigod it's him! It's Basara Nekki!_ Tara thought as her heart raced with excitement. _He's singing live…he's even better than in music videos…_

Even those who were not huge fans of his immediately felt invigorated by his music, their energy renewed and their souls aflame with passion. In reality, Basara was infusing all of them with the power of Spiritia.

"So this is Spiritia," Daisuke said to himself before turning his attention to the Saucer Beasts. "Minions of Vega, prepare yourself! SPACE THUNDER!"

The attacks, sweeping through the horde, managed to off quite a few Beast Fighters and UFOs. Meanwhile, the Variable Fighters, their morale regained, moved in and began unleashing a veritable blizzard of missiles at the enemy, taking out thirty more.

Tara, meanwhile, decided to try something new: she created a portal near her, then set its exit point right in the middle of the swarm of monsters. She then pulled both rifles and charged them.

"LIFTHRA DIVIDER!" she yelled out.

The lasers landed in the portal as two straight beams, but came out as numerous beams, shooting down another five. Her attention turned elsewhere as she fired another pair of shots at an incoming Saucer Beasts, blasting its head off. The two portals began to close automatically as the fabric of space-time started to right itself.

The tide was beginning to turn in favor of the Macross' defenders.

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald was in a pickle - he had received information about Zero being spotted in the Shinjuku ghetto, and immediately sped off in his Sutherland to capture him. But he didn't realize that had been a trap...set up by his own subordinates, who were now assaulting him with lances. As one of the Purebloods - a faction who would not accept non-Britannians into the military - he couldn't believe this.

"Four against one?! You're that serious about killing me?!" he grunted as he threw off one of the Sutherlands.

"Silence, Orange!" one of his subordinates said, using the moniker that Zero had given him. "As servants of the imperial family, we will not brook traitors!" The four Sutherlands suddenly broke away, but then readied their lances for a full-on charge.

"We will grant you this mercy, though," the same subordinate said; "We'll say you died in battle, so your family name remains untarnished!" With that, all four of Jeremiah's attackers charged.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIAAAAAA!"

Suddenly, a slash harken whizzed in, deflecting one of the lances, allowing Jeremiah to dodge. They all looked up and saw another Knightmare perched above.

"Stop this! Stop this right now! It's meaningless!" came the voice of its pilot...Suzaku Kururugi.

"The Special Corps...the advanced prototype Lancelot!" another of the subordinates exclaimed. But they all turned their weapons on the Lancelot and prepared to open fire. In response, Suzaku pulled out a pair of swords, which began to glow with red energy.

"Maser vibration swords?!" the leader of Jeremiah's attackers exclaimed; "They've perfected them?! Even so...we'll not back down!"

The four Sutherlands fired their own slash harkens at Suzaku, but he leaped into the air, and started slicing the cables...he even managed to slash one open down the middle.

"Can't you see we're all on the same side?!" he cried as the Lancelot began to descend.

"That's...that's Suzaku Kururugi," Jeremiah gasped. "The Honorary Britannian I let escape..."

The Lancelot landed as the other Sutherlands charged in. But the white Knightmare deflected one of the lances and tripped its wielder.

"Why is HE saving ME?!" Jeremiah cried. One of the Sutherlands had avoided Suzaku's attention and lunged at Jeremiah's own Knightmare...but just then, another Sutherland, one with the same commander markings as his own, jumped in, deflecting its attack - it was Viletta!

"Lord Jeremiah!" she called to him.

"Viletta! Thanks!" Jeremiah replied, grateful that someone was still loyal to him.

"Will you drop your weapons now?" Suzaku said, now that the odds were tipped more in their favor. The other subordinates fell back, leaving their leader alone.

"Why should I listen to you?" the leader spat as his Knightmare popped a small capsule out of its shoulder. "You're just an _Honorary_ Britannian!"

The subordinate threw the object, which suddenly opened up and began to fire a hail of bullets and small bits of sharpnel at Jeremiah and his defenders.

"Stop this!" a voice called out - Euphie's. Without a second thought, Suzaku activated the energy shields on the Lancelot's arms and protected Viletta, Jeremiah and Euphie all at once with them.

Once the barrage had ended, Euphie stepped forward.

"All of you, lower your weapons!" she called out, putting as much authority as she could into her tone; "In the name of Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Empire, you are to lower your weapons!"

 _Princess?!_ Suzaku thought, his eyes wide with shock; _Euphie's actually a PRINCESS?!_

* * *

General Blaki was beside himself with rage and confusion. Just moments ago, he was on the verge of victory. But the arrival of that single red Variable Fighter had somehow reversed the tide of battle completely. And that song…even he could hear it, and it drove him crazy.

Then it hit him.

A human…a low-life human…had become the Anima Spiritia. Not a Vegan, nor a Boazanian, a Fleedian, not even a Zentradi, who had kept the secret of Spiritia in the first place…but a miserable human; Blaki couldn't stand it.

His intense rage made him ignore something increasingly obvious: two battleships, one of them transformed into a super-massive robot, were coming from around the colony, both charging weapons.

The Vega general couldn't scream the order to retreat any louder when he finally saw them.

His ship just barely managed to evade the _Nadesico_ 's Gravity Blast and the Battle 7's main cannon, though 90% of his force was wiped out in the process…which was far more than anticipated by the planners of this strategy.

When the two blasts met, they interacted with something, creating a full-blown rip in spacetime, pulling in the nearby forces (and some clouds from Earth's atmosphere) like a black hole. When Tara realized what was happening (and somehow, she knew), she furiously hammered the blue button to keep anyone else from getting devoured by the portal, even as she was being drawn to it. By the time it was over, only Blaki's ship and a few Saucer Beasts remained, while all of the Macross' defenders that remained avoided the unusual vortex.

"These Earthlings…what incredible weapons they have!" Blaki exclaimed. "I must report this to Emperor Vega!"

Blaki's ship and the remaining troops turned tail and ran, leaving the Macross' defenders stunned but victorious.

Then out of nowhere, the portal that had swallowed the Vega forces began to shake, and the fabric of spacetime distorted, as if something else was coming through…

* * *

After a sleep that seemed to last forever, but only lasted for a few days, something awoke Shinji - something that seemed like an alarm that only his soul could hear. He looked around, and saw that he was in white hospital clothes. Unsteadily, he got to his feet and walked out the door to his room, into the hallway.

 _What in the world is going on,_ he wondered. _How long have I been asleep? Me...and the Eva...was that a dream?_

He heard the sound of something being wheeled down the hall. He turned, saw it was a gurney, and watched it come closer.

As it passed him, Shinji recognized the person lying on it:

The girl from the other day...Rei, they had called her.

 _So, it wasn't a dream._

Suddenly, the same sensation that had roused him from his slumber coursed through him again. He looked up, and saw a patch of otherwise empty sky that looked distorted, and that some clouds high up seemed like they were being pulled in...

* * *

…A dark chamber, seemingly limitless in size. In the middle of it sat fifteen black marble monoliths, surrounding a central white one. Carved into them are the words "SEELE Member" their number, running from "01" to "15", and then the words "Sound Only"; the white monolith only had "00" inscribed upon it.

Such was the secrecy of this organization; even their own members did not know the exact identities of more than four or five fellow members. They would address each other in these official meetings by their member numbers. What is known is this: every last one of these men was one of the ultimate power players in the Earth Sphere. They were esteemed businessmen, heads of state, Earth Alliance officials, and even members of ZAFT. They each sat safely in their places of residence or work, usually in a secret chamber.

"Members of Seele," 01 began. "It has been quite some time since we met."

"Indeed, 01," 05 said. "Things have certainly gotten interesting as of late. While the plan is progressing, there appear to be a few unforeseen stumbling blocks."

"Unforeseen?" 13 replied with surprise. "Did not the texts speak of the metallic giants and the four flying ships that could thwart our efforts? The giants are the many robots that can thwart their efforts."

"But the _Nadesico_ is but one of the ships," 04 replied. "As long as it does not meet the others, our plan is still guaranteed to succeed, no matter what they do! I can assure of it. Indeed, with my plan, we won't even need the Angels or the EVAs! If you would only..."

"Your hubris is astounding, 04," an unearthly booming voice suddenly echoed from the central white pillar.

"00!" 04 exclaimed. "You...we did not expect that you speak to us again, especially with the plan only this far along."

"Do not underestimate the power of individual wills, especially those on the four ships," 00 said sternly.

"Yes, 04, you obviously lack an understanding of human will, as we do," 07 said.

"All the same, 04's pursuit of an alternate path to our goal is prudent. Who knows...the four ships might even win over the pilots of Ikari's Evangelion Units. If that occurs, failure is all but guaranteed."

"We understand and shall take your wisdom to heart, 00," 01 replied. "Members of Seele, we have heard 00, who is one with God. His words have yet to fail us."

Suddenly, the sensation that Shinji had felt came over all of the men who were represented in this meeting.

"What is happening?" 08 exclaimed.

"The heavens tremble! The land stirs! The waters froth!" 02 cried out.

"The path to our goal...it is no longer clear!" 09 moaned. "Fate has become tangled!"

"Another world," 03 exclaimed. "Another world is interfering!"

"How could this have happened?" 12 wailed.

"The vessel! The vessel has done this!" 04 boomed. "She was allowed to escape, and now the Project may go awry!"

"Gentlemen, please!" 00 said. "We servants of God had prepared for this possibility. Trust in our guidance."

"Member 00, who is one with God, has spoken!" 01 said, calming his associates. "His words have yet to fail us..."

* * *

 _All that remains is Janus' 5th chapter, and then we can join the routes! Until next time, folks!_


	11. Chapter 5 Janus

_I realized how short this chapter was, so I decided to bulk it up a little with some G Gundam plot!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (Janus): Dark History Threatens! A and X Collide!**

One victory down, who knew how many more to go. But Domon Kasshu, Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter, was not about to lose it all. He would fight his way to the top, and bring his homeland the right to rule the Earth Federation for the next four years.

His next opponent, he knew, would be Chibodee Crocket, the Gundam Fighter for Neo-America. As he sat in one of the many bars in New York City, once one of the most prosperous cities on Earth, Domon saw his opponent on TV.

A young man about Domon's age, he had blue hair with a little bit of pink in his bangs. He had bell-bottom jeans, sneakers, black gloves, a white leather jacket and a red shirt with a yellow five-pointed star on it. As he waved to the massive crowd, Chibodee took a twig with a few still-green leaves on it out of his mouth.

Domon remembered hearing some details about Chibodee from Rain, the head of his support crew - he was a champion boxer, and also had a reputation as a brawler, coming from the back alleys of this very city.

"That boy has really grown up, hasn't he?" said the woman watching the bar, a matronly lady with a down-home accent. "He sure is something."

"You know him personally?" Domon asked as he nursed a glass of alcohol.

"Nah - he just has a reputation for being a real troublemaker in this neighborhood," the woman replied. "But it looks like his folks saved up enough money for him to go to the colonies and live his dream."

Domon leered at the TV screen, then removed a torn photo from his pocket and looked at it - it had a sepia tone, but it depicted another young man who appeared to be Domon's age, but had brown hair instead of black - more importantly, he had a little boy sitting on his shoulders - the face of the little boy was torn off, so only the Gundam Fighter knew who it was.

 _MY dream is to find this guy and destroy him_ , he thought.

* * *

 _Tower_ 's destination had changed: it was now heading back to Kamina City, or rather, the prison about twenty miles from it, where Kittan said Simon and Viral were being held. With the threat of the moon's impact looming in the foreseeable future, time was of the essence. Kei and Christina were out on the deck chatting when they spotted something descending from the atmosphere: it looked like some sort of transport ship, accompanied by a golden mobile suit. The pair watched as the descending ship and mobile suit drew closer and closer...and it looked like they would land right near them.

"I'll warn Hayato," Kei said. "Christina, can you stay and keep an eye on them?"

"Sure," Christina replied. Kei ran off to find Hayato, while the Gundam pilot watched them descend. She then noticed another object descending close behind: a white mobile suit...some sort of Gundam, but she couldn't tell.

The shuttle and gold mobile suit suddenly broke out of their dive and swooped by _Tower_ , apparently trying to get their bearings, and she watched them land on a distant cliff. Christina recognized the insignia: these were from the Lunar Kingdom.

* * *

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Harry said as she helped Dianna out of the shuttle. She looked visibly uneasy after the bumpy ride. Harry immediately noticed how different Earth's gravity was to the Moon's, even compared to the artificial gravity used within the Kingdom, but the soldier's well-toned muscles were quickly able to adjust to the sudden change in his own weight. Dianna was not so lucky. She immediately stumbled and fell, her body not used to holding up so much weight. Harry had to hold on to her, and even that proved to be somewhat difficult.

"My, what strong gravity the Earth has...I didn't anticipate it to be this much," she replied, struggling a little to breathe.

"Please, don't strain yourself until your body is used to your new weight," Harry replied. "Earth's gravity is fifty percent stronger than the artificial gravity of the Kingdom, and six times that of the moon itself!"

The Turn A came into view and circled around before landing. Loran landed, and uneasily stepped out of the Turn A. While he was well trained as a soldier, he found it difficult to walk in Earth's gravity.

"Take it easy, Loran," Harry said. "The Earth's gravity is much stronger than the moon's."

"Yeah...I feel like I'm carrying a full load from our hikes..." Loran grunted.

Suddenly, they looked up and saw a Federation mobile suit, the Gundam Alex, approaching, armed as if ready to engage.

"Halt. This is Lt. Christina Mackenzie of the Earth Federation. You have been identified as a potential enemy to the transport vessel I'm accompanying. Identify yourselves or we will be forced to take action."

"We are of the Lunar Kingdom, but do not come as invaders," Dianna said weakly. "Please, allow us onto your ship so that we may better explain ourselves."

"Did you get all that, Hayato?" Christina communicated back to _Tower_.

"Yep. If they're willing to let us inspect their shuttle and mobile suits, as well as test them for Invader infection, then they can come on."

"The captain of _Tower_ has agreed to hear you out. Come with me, if you would."

* * *

"…A military coup?" Benkei exclaimed. "Well, that certainly explains why you would come to Earth. "But what about that white machine?"

"It looks a lot like a Getter Dragon," Gai quipped. "It must be the mustache."

"That...is the Turn A Gundam," Dianna replied, her body more adjusted to the higher gravity. "It is a machine of terrible power. If we had left it on the moon…I shudder to imagine what would have happened."

"There is another machine…the Turn X Gundam. In all likelihood, it has fallen into the hands of the rebels," Harry lamented. "But as long as we have the Turn A, there is a chance to stop it."

"…Gundams? I thought only the Federation was capable of producing them?" Christina said. "How could the Lunar Kingdom get their hands on the plans for a Gundam?"

"…Kihara." Hayato said.

"…Who's that?" Kei asked.

"Dr. Masaki Kihara," Hayato replied. "He worked with Dr. Saotome on the Ultimate Gundam project; that was before Saotome became a madman. When the Ultimate Gundam was stolen, Kihara was exiled from Neo-Japan and banned from every other Earth Federation colony. In all likelihood, he went to the Lunar Kingdom, since Zeon probably wouldn't want him."

"Yes…he came to my kingdom in my father's time," Dianna replied. "He brought some nanomachines and claimed he could build a powerful defensive weapon for the Lunar Kingdom. The Turn A and Turn X are the results of his mad project. My father perished as a result of the Turn X going haywire…" Dianna sobbed a bit as the memory of that day resurfaced.

"I've heard enough," Hayato replied. "You're obviously not out to kill us. Though I am concerned about anyone pursuing you…"

As if Hayato had just summoned the devil himself with those words, an alarm started going off.

"Captain, we're picking up energy signatures corresponding to Lunar Kingdom mobile suits…" one of the bridge crew said. "But there's one with an energy reading that's on the level of Shin Dragon!

"Gym Ghingnham…he followed us all the way here," Loran said grimly. "I'm sorry, everyone…"

"Don't sweat it; we've done our share of fighting!" Kei said dismissively. "Gai, find Go! We're going to deploy!"

* * *

For a second time, Domon had been running and dodging for his life - this time, some Neo American government thugs were try to assassinate him. But that was before Chibodee Crocket had saved his life by bashing the VTOL craft that had been trying to kill him. His mobile fighter, Gundam Maxter, had the motif of an American football player (complete with huge red shoulder pads) mixed with a boxer.

"Hey, Neo-Japan!" Neo-America's fighter called out; "Get inside your Gundam and let's get this match on!" Domon smirked, and snapped his fingers.

"Come, Core Lander!" he bellowed. From nearby, a blue hover-car zoomed down the street. Domon jumped on, and rode on top as the vehicle headed toward the harbor, where the old Statue of Liberty now lay in ruins - a result of the One Year War.

"RISE, GUNDAAAAAM!" Domon yelled, snapping his fingers again. The old bronze statue suddenly started to crack, emitting light before bursting open, revealing Shining Gundam inside. The Core Lander rose up and then folded upright - Domon was able to get inside his Gundam by hopping inside the Lander's cockpit.

After performing his usual startup routine, Domon made Shining Gundam rocket towards Gundam Maxter while drawing its beam saber. His opponent, meanwhile, caused blue hooks to flip onto his Gundam's hands - the equivalent of training gloves. Then the shoulder pads flew off and then attached themselves to its hands - now full-on boxing gloves.

"GUNDAM FIIIIIGHT!"

"READY!"

"GOOOOOOO!"

Domon swung the saber, to his surprise, the sword was repelled by Chibodee's gloves. Shining Gundam sprang back.

"Heh! It was the right call to have anti-beam coating applied to my gloves!" Chibodee said with a grin. "Now, here's a sample of my CYCLONE PUNCH!"

The Gundam began to rapidly spin one of its fists, creating a horizontal whirlwind of fast-moving air, debris and dust that lashed out at Shining Gundam.

"Whoa!" Domon exclaimed as he narrowly avoided the tornado, and then blocking Chibodee's follow-up blow.

"Looks like that's not quite enough to blow YOU away," Neo-America's Gundam Fighter quipped; "I like that!"

"You're pretty good yourself," Domon chuckled. "I might have to step things up a bit!" Shining Gundam sprang backwards as Domon prepared his mech's final attack.

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power!" he bellowed; "Its burning grip tells me to defeat you!"

"Nice!" Chibodee said excitedly. "Then I'll use my finisher as well...here I come, Neo-Japan!"

"BURNING PUUUUNCH!"

"Here I go...SHINIIIING FINGEEEEER!"

* * *

"Lord Ghingnham," one of the soldiers of the coup, piloting one of several Mahiroos said to Gym as they approached _Tower_. "You were right! We're getting readings from the Turn A and the gold SUMO!"

"…Ha-ha-ha-ha! Now do you believe in the warrior's sense?" Gym laughed. "Turn A! It's time for you to meet your big brother! Onward, Turn X!"

Gym grinned maliciously when he saw the gold SUMO and the Turn A Gundam deploy out of Tower. But his joy increased further as ZZ Gundam, Gundam Alex, Shin Getter 1, Yoko M-Tank, King Kittan, Stilva and Granlif all joined in the battle. Gym was eager to test the Turn X against such unique machines, but they weren't worth using the Moonlight Butterfly on…he still wanted the Turn A as well.

"Turn A! Your big brother is here!" Gym laughed as he continued his charge. "Now, child of the moon, show me your warrior's spirit!"

"Don't engage the Turn X!" Loran yelled. "It's the Turn A he wants!" Everyone scattered as Gym landed.

"They obviously haven't tussled with Shin Getter Robo," Gai said. "Let me handle him…CHANGE GETTER THREE!" The three Getter machines flew up, with Gai in the lead. They combined in mid-air to form the bulky Shin Getter 3. Loran managed to dodge Gym's wild charge, and he crashed into the ground, creating a massive shockwave the caused Tower to quake and wobble.

"Heh, are you afraid, White Doll? Come, and face me!" Gym bellowed. Suddenly, the Turn X was caught by two long, snaking arms, belonging to Shin Getter 3, and then yanked close to him. Gym scowled as his mech was lifted up.

"Gai, use Musashi's special technique!" Kei yelled.

"…Yeah! I've been itching to try it out! DAISETSUZAN OROSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The arms began to stretch out again, darting to and fro at lightning speed, until its immediate vicinity seemed to be filled with the tangle of its arms, even as it spun around like a whirlwind. It suddenly stopped and tossed the Turn X into the air.

"Go, this is all you! OPEN GET!"

The three machines disengaged, and assumed Shin Getter 1 formation as they zipped past the soaring Turn X.

"CHAAAAANGE GETTEEEEER ONE!"

The mech stopped in mid-air and charged up a Getter Beam. But Gym was already good at piloting the Turn X, and managed to right himself, and charged energy into the machine's left hand.

"You want to play, huh, changing machine? Fine! Have a look at my SHIIIINING FINGER!" The mech rocketed upward, its arm extended.

"GETTER BEAAAAAAAM!"

Shin Getter fired out its pink beam, but the Turn X's weapon pushed it back with ease, and Gym was able to grab the Super Robot.

"…Ha-ha-ha! Yes! This is amazing! The Turn X truly IS the Turn A's big brother!" Gym laughed as he zapped Shin Getter. All three Getter pilots grunted as they tried to withstand the power of the Turn X's weapon.

"…Gym Ghingnham! Get away from them!" Loran yelled as he flew up, a pair of beam sabers ready to strike. "It's me that you want!" The Turn X tossed Shin Getter away and managed to block the Turn A's attack in time. Shin Getter righted itself and beat a hasty retreat to deal with the easier mobile suits used by Ghingnham's minions.

"Man, these guys are amateurs!" Kittan said as he shot down another Mahiroo with his Gunman's blaster. "Let's get them done pronto so we can help Loran out!"

"Yes, but keep in mind that these are fellow humans we're fighting, Kittan, not Beastmen," Yoko reminded him. "Besides, they won't be able to flee back to the moon if we take out their mobile suits!" Yoko took aim at an incoming Bandit, aiming away from the pelvic area. With a quick four shots, it was reduced to a helpless torso. The pilot ejected from the falling mobile suit as it exploded. Meanwhile, Harry Ord, after finishing off a pair of Walking Dumpling mobile armors, saw that Loran was fighting a losing battle, and decided to put an end to Ghingnham while he had the chance.

"…Gym Ghingnham! I will put a stop to your madness right now!" he roared. "I-FIELD BARRIEEEEER!" The gold SUMO fired a yellow beam from a wrist-mounted cannon, striking the Turn X from behind. This allowed Loran to get in a few quick slashes with its beam sabers, and then hit it point blank with its bazooka, sending it spiraling down. Both Harry and Loran quickly had to confront another pair of Bandits, so they couldn't get to Gym at the moment.

"I got it!" Yoko said as she rushed to give the Turn X a good smackdown while it was stunned. As the Turn X bounced, she whipped out a Gunman-scale pistol and fired it at the Turn X's joints, dealing significant damage, but not before the Turn X got up and grabbed M-Tank by the face.

Janus used a few Gran Claymore swings to dispose of a trio of Mahiroos, then turned and saw Gym ready another Shining Finger attack.

"Little insect…I'll show you what happens to those who make a fool out of Gym Ghingnham!" he roared with rage. Yoko screamed as the energy from the Shining Finger coursed through the Gunman.

"No!" Janus cried out.

"First enumeration, online..." Xengar suddenly chanted as the screen displayed a strange image on screen. "Malkuth-level permissions confirmed...releasing 10th-tier seals..."

Suddenly, something awoke in him. As if he had known it all along, he began gesturing with his hands, activating a hidden ability with Granlif. Suddenly, a red portal opened up in front of him, and he set the coordinates to just behind Gym. He dashed into the portal, Gran Claymore drawn, and exited out the other side, dealing a heavy blow to Gym and knocking Yoko out of his grip. The Turn X got up and its pilot scowled at Janus.

"…You! How dare you! I will make you suffer! KNOW DESPAIR…IN THE FACE OF THE MOONLIGHT BUTTERFLY!"

The two valves on the Turn X opened up, releasing the dreaded weapon. Undeterred, Janus rushed forward. Loran and Harry tried to call out to him, but then they noticed something, as did Gym: the nanomachines weren't eating away at Granlif. The massive amount of energy given off was affecting the machine, but Janus seemed to shrug off any pain he would otherwise feel, as if this awakened part of him was immune to it. Janus channeled the energy from Gran Fire into the Gran Claymore.

"GYM GHINGNHAM! I WILL TEACH YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO REALLY BE A WARRIOR! SAINT INFERNOOOOOO!"

With a massive swing, Janus looked like it could deal a crushing blow to the Turn A, even as it emanated the deadly nanomachines. But Gym caught the attack with its Shining Finger, and the two began to struggle against each other, Granlif's energy and the Turn X's nanomachines beginning to mingle and interact.

"Curse you...how can anything match the power of the Turn X?!" Gym growled.

Loran saw his chance, and pulled out the Turn A's rifle, took aim and fired, striking the Turn X's back. The godly machine stumbled, and the machine automatically shut off the Moonlight Butterfly to conserve energy. Janus' attack finally struck home, cutting a deep gouge in the silvery mobile suit's face.

"Damn you! I won't forget this, White Doll!" the Lunar general roared.

But before Janus could follow up, the Turn X teleported away, and the remaining mobile suits beat a hasty retreat as well. Janus returned to his usual self and looked around at the ensuing mayhem that had occurred. But suddenly, alarms went off all over his mech while the ground started to tremble noticeably.

"Warning…spacetime anomaly?" he said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His answer soon came: the energy from the nanomachines, combined with the remnants of the Saint Inferno and his exit portal, began to create a rip in the fabric of reality. It immediately began to draw in everything except _Tower_ , which was too far away at this point. Granlif, being closest, was the first to be drawn in. Christina's Alex Gundam was also pulled in.

"…What the hell? WHAT DID JANUS JUST DO?" Kittan screamed as his Gunman was pulled into the anomaly.

"…Dad!" Kei cried out.

"…Boss!" Gai screamed. Soon Shin Getter was drawn into the vortex as well. Go only grunted a bit.

"Damn it…Simon, I'm sorry…" Yoko grunted as her own Gunman was pulled into the portal.

"Aw, crap, stupid aduuuuuults!" Judau cried as he futilely struggled to get ZZ Gundam away, only to be pulled in as well.

"What the hell?!" Christina exclaimed as the Alex was drawn in too.

"Loran! Protect Dianna!" Harry yelled as his SUMO was sucked into the vortex.

"I'd love to, but I can't…NOOOOOO!" Loran screamed as he also struggled to escape the vortex. As soon as the Turn A went through, the anomaly disappeared, leaving only Schwartz and Tower.

"Come in! Kei! Go! Gai! Judau! Christina! Janus! Anyone!" Hayato yelled. There was no response. Benkei could only stare in shock. Kei, the girl he had raised so lovingly was now dead for all he knew. He collapsed and sobbed.

Hayato, on the other hand, could only watch as scrap metal from machines he had never seen before pop out just before the portal completely disappeared...

* * *

On the other side of the planet, the two ultimate attacks of Shining Gundam and Gundam Maxter seemed evenly matched. But when the ground began to shake, Chibodee's stance stumbled, allowing Domon to start gaining the upper hand. The anti-beam coating on Maxter's glove began to fizzle out, allowing the Shining Finger to start breaking through the Burning Punch, and the rest of its opponent's right arm.

"I've got one question for you," Domon said. "Have you seen…"

He beamed a zoomed-in image of the photo into Chibodee's Gundam.

"...This man?"

"The hell would I know?" Chibodee replied, baffled about being asked such a question.

"You're right...I should have figured," Domon sighed. He then let out a hot-blooded cry and smashed through Gundam Maxter's arm, causing his opponent to yell out in agony - the Mobile Trace System caused the fighter inside to feel some of the pain his Gundam might feel from blows.

The Shining Finger completely demolished the Neo-American Gundam's fist and sent it flying into a nearby building. Meanwhile, a huge crowd had begun to gather - all of them people left to live in the ruins of Manhattan.

"So, aren't you going to finish me?" Chibodee said with cold anger and despair. "Or are you taking pity on me?"

"Don't give up, Chibodee!" people in the crowd cried. "Get up! Keep fighting! You're our hope!"

Shining Gundam's finger returned to its normal color as the panels on its body closed...it was clear that Domon had no desire to disqualify such an excellent opponent, or obliterate the hopes and dreams of all these people.

"Article 3 of the Gundam Fight regulations state that a Fighter whose Gundam has an intact head unit," Domon explained; "May continue to fight matches…"

He presented his hand to his fallen foe to help him up.

"...As long as the dream of victory remains alive."

Chibodee smirked, and extended Maxter's remaining arm.

"Besides - if that quake hadn't happened, who knows who really would have won? Keep fighting, and maybe we'll get a chance to really decide who's stronger."

* * *

Ryoma awoke in a daze - he had been dreaming for a long time.

Dreaming? Or was it drifting?

He had seen so much in that time - the cosmic flow...the songs of life, death and rebirth...the convergence and divergence of time and space…and then watching universes stretch as if extending appendages...

But now, he was awake, and somehow in a seated position, his hands stretched out as if he was holding some levers.

 _Where am I?_ he thought as he withdrew his hands and started to stretch his muscles. _The last thing I remember was..._

As he shook off fatigue, Ryoma looked around, and recognized where he had appeared: the cockpit of a Getter Robo...set to the Getter 1 formation, based on the arrangement of the levers, broken as they were.

The Getter pilot got up (as much as he could - the cockpit was too low for him to stand upright) and got out through a gaping hole in the machine's torso. As he stepped out, he noticed that his body felt much lighter.

 _Guess I'm on the moon_ , he thought. _I'm gonna have to find my way back to Earth and see if Hayato and the others are okay._

He looked around more - the place was filled with trashed Getter Robos.

 _Well, I'd better get to work,_ he thought. _Good thing there's plenty of spare parts lying around..._

* * *

The anomaly spat everyone out in the void of space, right where Tara's portal had caused the Vega Empire troops to be sucked in. Janus was the first to come around, though everyone else woke up from their weird journey soon after. They looked down at the Earth and gaped in awe: it was beautiful, green and blue. It was enough to momentarily make them forget their situation: they had just been pulled into a vortex on Earth and spat out in space.

But then Judau noticed something: the stars were slightly different, and the space colonies orbiting the Earth looked nothing like the Neo colonies.

"Guys," Judau said. "Call it a wild hunch, but…I don't think this is our Earth..."

* * *

 _And finally, the routes have joined. Let's see what fun we can have. Anyway, next time!_

 _-Janus and the others find themselves in Tara's dimension, and immediately find themselves recruited by the_ Nadesico _to help them on their mission to Mars. Perhaps a way back home lies on the Red Planet. But how will the residents of the Universal Century mesh with those of the Celestial Calendar? And what of the Jovian Lizards, who have been quiet as of late? Find out the answers to these questions (or not) on the next chapter:_ **Chapter 6: Mission to Mars! You Can't Always Go Home Again!**


	12. Chapter 6

_And so, the routes have merged! But this time around, we've got yet more Code Geass plot, with a little Dancougar, GaoGaiGar and Evangelion mixed in too! Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Mission To Mars! You Can't Always Go Home Again!**

Charles zi Britannia, the ruler of the Holy Britannian Empire, stood at the top of a stone stairway, at the end of a floating, column-covered hallway that hung in an orange sky - the world seemed to be in perpetual twilight. His eyes were closed, as if in thought.

Charles was a giant - he towered over most people, easily standing over seven feet in height. His body was a well-built wall of muscle, and he sported long white hair styled into Renaissance-style curls. His intense violet eyes and angular features made him look even more fearsome. His attire was the typical royal dress.

Just then, a man in a cloak and hood reached the top of the stairs, and knelt.

"Your Holiness, the remains have arrived," the hooded man said, revealing another title Charles held - the Pope of the Eden Vital Church, the main religion of the Empire.

"Ah, yes," Charles said. "I was conversing with my fellows just now. The project must proceed, without a moment's delay."

* * *

Macross' defenders stared at what had just come out of the portal that had sucked in the wrecked Vegan forces...other mechs, most of which had never been seen before.

"What in the world is going on?!" Akito said. "What are those robots?"

"Those machines...can anyone identify them?" Gamlin asked the group. Most of them were silent - they didn't know what to think.

But Michiru did recognize one of them.

"...That red one with the horns - it can't be," she gasped. "That's Shin Getter Robo!"

"But didn't it explode during testing?!" Daisuke exclaimed. "We all saw the news!"

"Yeah," Sayaka said. "But it's here, right in front of us."

"Ryoma? Hayato? Benkei? Is that you?!" Michiru called out, hoping against hope that her friends from the Institute had returned.

"That voice," Kei exclaimed, a memory of her past coming back; "It sounds like…"

"It doesn't sound like they're hostile, but we can't be sure of who they are," Loran said. "For now, it's best if we cooperate with them...we don't want to start a fight."

"Let me be the one to negotiate," Harry suggested. "I have experience in diplomatic matters."

* * *

The newly arrived dimensional travelers were quickly gathered up and brought into the gigantic space colony named Macross, and their mechs confiscated and subject to thorough inspection while most of the pilots were locked inside a cell within one of the colony's government buildings - only Harry Ord, stripped of his weapons and bound in handcuffs, had been allowed to speak with the government.

Milia, the mayor of Macross, was in charge of the questioning. She seemed like a normal human with long, dark green hair, but in reality, she was also a Zentradi, and mother to Mylene. Standing in the room were Yurika, Daisuke, Gamlin, Vritwhai - and Tara, who had created the portal.

"Another universe?!" she exclaimed. "You expect us to believe that?!"

"It is the truth," Harry replied. "We came here from Earth, but history must have happened differently on ours."

"As farfetched as their story sounds," Daisuke said; "I don't think he's lying...and there might be someone who can confirm it."

He turned to Tara.

"Tara, do you have your cell phone with you?" he asked. Lifthrasir's pilot nodded.

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking. But I don't know if..."

She looked at her phone, and her eyes widened with surprise - her cell phone was picking up three bars.

"Wow! I seriously get coverage up here?! Sweet!"

Excitedly, she flipped to her contacts list and pressed a button to dial her home phone number.

"Hello there, my little Galloway girl!" came the voice at the other end, which had a Scotch-Irish accent. It was her father, Gilbert Zifell. How Tara had **not** picked it up was something none of her friends understood.

"Dad! You're okay!" she said. "Hang on while I cast you over to a screen. There are other people with me who want to talk with you too."

Tara fiddled with her phone a bit while a nearby screen started to load something. Finally, the image of her father appeared - he was a tall man in a white lab coat. His curly hair was reddish-brown, almost like polished bronze.

"I see you're callin' from Macross," he said as he looked back and forth. "That means you've made it to space, just as yer mother n' I 'oped! Bloody Britannia won't be gettin' Lifthrasir now!"

"Good to see you well, Dr. Zifell," Daisuke said. "Everyone, this is Dr. Gilbert Zifell, foremost expert in extra-dimensional physics and the study of faster-than-light travel!"

"Bonnie pleasure to meet you all," the man replied. "Spare me the introductions, and let's get to the meat of it."

"Okay, dad," Tara began, "You're not going to believe this...we've got visitors from another universe!"

Her father's eyes widened - he remained silent for a second, letting this statement sink in.

"...How'd they get here?" Gilbert finally asked.

"Well, during a battle against the Vega Empire," Tara said, "One of Lifthrasir's portals was exposed to two really powerful energy blasts."

"And based on what my companions and I experienced," Harry added, "The same happened on the other side...a portal was exposed to high levels of energy."

"Then it looks like this 'Granlif' and Lifthrasir have the exact same technology," Gilbert said. The scientist then started mumbling as he put down his phone and hurried off-screen.

"Dr. Zifell?" Milia said. A minute later, the scientist returned.

"Yes, yes," he said; "The math seems to add up. Everything appears to be consistent with my theory..."

"So, what do you think, Dad?" Tara asked. The scientist smiled widely.

"Tara, it seems my Threshold theory finally has proof!" he said excitedly. "There ARE other realities, and they CAN be reached using Thresholds! This is the happiest day of my bloody life!"

The screen began to shake as the scientist began to dance.

"So, my fellows and I can get home?" Harry said. This suddenly made the scientist stop his celebratory jig.

"...That, I'm not sure of," Gilbert said, shaking his head sadly. "It sounds like an unstable Threshold was created. I still need to figure out how to create a **stable** one."

"...There is one possibility of such a thing, Dr. Zifell," Vritwhai suggested.

"What is it, Vritwhai?" Milia asked.

"It could be related to the ruins on Mars," the blue-skinned Zentradi suggested. Yurika gasped.

"You said they had something to do with the 'Protoculture', right?" Daisuke asked.

"That is what I have come to believe," Vritwhai replied.

"Well if there's any way of getting them home, then we've got to pursue it!" Yurika said. "Thank you for your help, Dr. Zifell!"

"No, thank YOU!" Tara's father said; "You've only validated my bloomin' life's work! Just make sure my little Galloway girl comes home in one piece."

* * *

A pair of guards accompanied Harry, now un-cuffed, back to the cell. One of them opened the cell door where all of the pilots were waiting.

"Harry!" Christina said joyously as the guards left. "Does this mean…"

"They accepted our story," Harry said.

"Good!" Judau snapped. "We had no reason to lie to them, anyway!"

"They didn't happen to know a way we could get home, did they?" Yoko asked. "We aren't trapped here, are we?"

"It's only a possibility," Harry replied hopefully. "But our path home could be on Mars. The crew of the ship we encountered was headed there, and welcomed us to join them."

"Mars?!" Janus groaned. "We have to go all the way to MARS?!"

"It's our only lead at this point," Kei said. "I say we accept their generosity. Besides, maybe we could learn more about this world we're stuck in."

"I agree," Go said.

* * *

Janus looked around at the various mecha in Macross' hangar as they were loaded into the _Nadesico_. But he didn't see the purple-haired girl walking right towards him, and neither did she. They collided and fell backwards.

"Ow...shoot, I'm sorry," Janus grunted as he got to his feet.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either," Tara replied as she rubbed her head.

Finally, their eyes met and they stared at each other, baffled.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" the girl asked. "I know I've seen you somewhere before."

"It's funny...I feel like I've met you too...but I just can't remember," Janus replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess you don't either, huh?"

"Well, I guess we can just start over, then?" Tara replied. Somehow, she was completely at ease being around this young man, even though she had absolutely no memory of him. She courteously bowed, as was Japan's way. "Tara Zifell."

"Janus Olendra," Janus replied, bowing back, feeling a bit awkward doing it. "I know this sounds crazy, and I don't know why I'm even telling you, but...let's just say this Earth isn't the Earth I'm from."

Tara giggled. "So I heard. But I suppose you want to find a way home, don't you?" Janus nodded as they continued walking, talking as if they were old friends, even though neither knew why...

* * *

"Gamlin, you really don't have to come with us," Yurika said. "We have plenty of personnel as it is, what with those new arrivals that Tara said wanted to join us. "Besides, you need to protect Macross!" Gamlin had offered to go with the _Nadesico_ on its mission to Mars.

"The mayor insists," Gamlin replied. "She's received intelligence of increased Jovian Lizard activity there...and there are also some matters regarding the Protodevlin that I was requested to research while there."

"Well..all right. But the _Nadesico_ is getting very short on sleeping quarters," Yurika replied.

"We'll need extra fuel, food and other supplies," Ruri added. "It will be a very long trip...about 2-3 Earth weeks."

"Yes. Milia already took care of that," the Variable Fighter pilot replied.

"Welcome aboard then," Ruri said. _It's going to be nice to have someone who's not a total idiot on board for a change._

* * *

With repairs completed, additional supplies loaded up and all of the remaining robots on board, the _Nadesico_ could finally start on the next leg of its long journey to Mars. Yurika, figuring that it would be best to get everyone acquainted early in order to avoid awkwardness, called for all hands to gather in the lunch hall several Earth hours after the ship has launched. The remainder of the crew had been notified of the nature of their new allies, and all seemed to accept it easily.

The group arrived to find a wide variety of dishes arranged on the tables, which had all been moved together by Akito and the rest of the bridge crew. Akito had prepared every last dish on the table, and each of them was a feast for the senses. The group (except for those who prepared this banquet) began to murmur amongst themselves as Yurika stepped forward. She cleared her throat, which also served to get the group's attention.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" she began cheerfully. "I thought I'd start our little trip off with a nice party, so we could all get to know each other a bit. If there's one thing that I'm sure any culture uses to break the ice, it's a nice meal…probably the universe's first cross-dimensional meal!"

"Mmmm, everything smells delicious, Captain!" Gai said, salivating a little.

"Thank you!" Akito said with a grin. "I hope this food isn't terribly different from where you come from."

"Are you kidding?" Kittan exclaimed, licking his chops. "I can't see anything here that we wouldn't devour in a second! And you MADE all this, kid?"

"His name is Akito, and yes, he did!" Yurika said, almost offended that anyone doubted Akito's cooking ability. "Okay, everyone sit down at your assigned seats and dig in!"

"Just a warning," Ruri chimed in. "This is three days worth of food. Don't waste it."

Everyone nodded and sat down in the chairs. They were interspersed so that everyone was sitting near someone from the opposite world.

* * *

Thankfully, the food was indeed a great ice breaker, and the two groups quickly got acquainted.

"So, Michiru…" Kei said, surprised that she was being so casual with someone who was dead in her world. "Do you really pilot a Getter Robo?"

"Um, yes, I do. But unlike the original, it cannot transform, and it does not perform quite as well in combat. What about Shin Getter? Was it truly completed in your world?"

"…Yeah, before Dr. Saotome went stir-crazy," Gai quipped, unaware of who Michiru was. He didn't realize that Go was glaring daggers at him, as if he was also offended by the idea.

* * *

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Tara said. "This Simon guy has a mecha that spawns drills out of thin air, has sunglasses on its chest that it can throw like a boomerang, and runs entirely on fighting spirit?"

"Yep, that's Simon alright," Kittan said with a grin.

"Where is he now, and can I have his babies?" Tara said with a surprisingly composed tone of voice.

"I rather not answer your first question now…but no," Yoko replied. "Simon's already spoken for." Tara pouted a bit and sighed.

"Don't worry," Kittan reassured her. "You'll find that special someone." He glanced over at Janus for a moment, who seemed shocked at the idea.

* * *

"…Oh, that is so romantic!" Yurika swooned. "Dianna must be so happy to have a wonderful knight like you, Lieutenant Ord!"

"Um…she and I are nothing like that, Captain Misumaru," Harry replied, discomforted at how direct Yurika was being. "I am merely her servant, and she is my queen."

"Oh, Akito, won't you be my knight?" Yurika squealed, grabbing Akito's arm, who groaned as he tried to break free.

"Yes, and she'll be princess Yurika Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca Misumaru…the Third!" Izumi quipped.

"Is she always this weird?" Loran whispered to Ryoko.

"Don't mind her. We can't understand the meaning of half of what she says," Ryoko replied. "She's not all there, I think..."

* * *

"And bam-smack-POW-ZOOOM! Gekiganger completely kicks Prince Akara's butt!" Hikaru cheered as she made punching motions, recounting one of her favorite episodes of _Gekiganger 3_ to Janus, Christina and Judau.

"This show sounds so stupid. Do they really expect people to take it seriously?" Christina said cynically.

"Yeah…only little kids would like it," Judau replied with a huff. "You're practically an adult now!"

"And Gekiganger sounds like they stole the idea for Getter Robo and just changed the name," Janus said in slight disbelief. "Why hasn't the Saotome Institute sued them for copyright infringement?"

"Hey! At least watch it before you pass judgment!" Hikaru protested. "Yeah, you gotta take at face value most of the time, but it's really fun to watch!"

"Yeah…I was skeptical at first, but as long as you turn your brain off, it's actually really good," Koji added; "You know, we probably have enough time to watch the entire series. Tara happens to have every episode."

"Woo yeah, three weeks of non-stop PASSION!" Hikaru cheered. Suddenly, Hikaru and Koji began to belt out the theme song:

 _A dream is calling for tomorrow, a cry of the souls  
LET'S GO PASSION  
Someday we will get back peace with our bare hands  
LET'S GO GEKIGANGER 3!_

 _Do you know? You are Earth's treasure  
We want to protect your Freedom and Light  
Sky, Sea and Land are everybody's power  
One for all  
Show your courage, C'mon rise up!  
(LET'S GEKIGA-IN!)_

 _Let's hold tight to the dream, just look towards the future  
LET'S GO PASSION  
Bring down the King of Dark Space Demons!  
LET'S GO GEKIGANGER 3!_

 _A tears' S.O.S can arrive from everywhere  
Burn! Power of Rage and Justice  
Run through Galaxy plain's Runaway  
All for one  
Love and Hope are the Warrior's Emblem  
(JET, MARINE, TANK, ARE GO!)_

 _A dream is calling for tomorrow, a Cry of the souls  
LET'S GO PASSION  
Someday we will get back peace with our bare hands  
LET'S GO GEKIGANGER 3  
_

 _Sky, Sea and Land are everybody's power  
One for all  
Show your courage, C'mon rise up!  
(LET'S GEKIGA-IN!)_

 _Let's hold tight the Dream, just look towards the future  
LET'S GO PASSION  
Bring down the King of Dark Space Demons!  
LET'S GO GEKIGANGER 3!_

 _Idiots, all of them…_ Gamlin and Ruri thought simultaneously.

* * *

With Omoikane handling the running of the ship, the crew and passengers on the _Nadesico_ were left to their own devices. It was going to be a long trip, but the meal together had made things a lot easier for them to get along.

The first full Earth day into the trip, the _Nadesico_ passed by numerous PLANTs, and both Judau and Christina gazed out the window at them.

Daisuke, who happened to be passing by, happened to recognize a particular PLANT: Junius Seven, a colony devoted to the study of agriculture and bioscience…and it was also where Hikaru Makiba lived.

"Does the Earth have space colonies in your universe?" the Fleedian asked, still amazed that he could say something so casually.

"Yes, but they're sort of different. They're more like floating islands or cylinders than hourglasses, really," Judau replied.

"What about Newtypes?" Christina asked. "Are there humans that have…well…special abilities?"

"Yes. Most of the inhabitants, if my friend's accounts are correct, are Coordinators," Grendizer's pilot replied; "They possess abilities greater than most normal humans. I know nothing of their exact nature, though."

"Let me guess…there's a war going on between them," Judau suddenly said cynically, crossing his arms and turning away. "Just like the stupid war between Zeon and the Earth in our universe! I bet somewhere there's a kid like me who has to fight."

"Ah…of course. You pilot the Double Zeta Gundam," Daisuke said. "But the way you put it makes it sound like this is a common occurrence in your world."

"You don't know the half of it," Christina sighed. As a recent member of Londo Bell, she knew many ace pilots on both sides of the conflict who were children: Elpeo Puru, Judau, Kamille Bidan…and even the greatest Federation ace, Amuro Ray, got his start in their mid teens.

War was a horrible thing. It set perfectly good people whose only difference was where they lived to fight to the death. Even Christina knew the Principality of Zeon had some decent people.

She wondered if this would happen here too…

* * *

Clovis' funeral was finally underway - and the Emperor himself had prepared a speech. All across the Earth Sphere, people watched and listened intently. As the ruler of one of the great powers in the world, anything he said publicly was subject to dissection, analysis and interpretation in the Atlantic Federation, European Union, Chinese Federation, Orb Union, PLANT, and Macross. While there was a significant time lag between the broadcast and its reception up in space, even the people on the _Nadesico_ were watching.

As the Empire's national anthem began, he leaned forward on the podium as he began his speech.

"All men...are NOT created equal!" he boomed, speaking in a commanding tone that seemed to come completely natural to him. Even when viewed from a screen and on a lower volume, any object in the surrounding area would shake imperceptibly, such was the power of his voice.

"Some are born swifter afoot; some with greater beauty; some are born into poverty. Others are born sick and feeble, both in birth and upbringing. In sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different."

"Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another. Which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress!"

"Inequality is not wrong…"

He slammed his fist on the podium to emphasize his next statement.

"EQUALITY is!"

"What of the E.U., which made equality a so-called 'right'? Rabble politics by a popularity contest."

"The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards!"

"The Atlantic Federation, who rails against Coordinators? Cowards who fear those who dare to evolve!"

"The Orb Union, who professes 'dialogue' and 'understanding'? Weaklings who hide behind their rhetoric of so-called 'neutrality'!"

"But not our beloved Britannia. We fight, we compete! Our evolution is continuous! Britannia moves forward, advancing steadily into the future!"

He knew that his statement about the Atlantic Federation fearing evolution and the omission of PLANT from these statements would make his opinion on Coordinators apparent to anyone with half a brain.

"Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours."

He raised his fist over his head.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIAAAAAA!"

Everyone in the audience where the Emperor was making his speech began to repeat the same final statement over and over.

* * *

About three days into the journey, a slight rumble could be felt throughout the ship. Tara and Janus were playing video games with Ruri when it occurred. The young girl was slaughtering the other two with ease, having won every round since they started playing. Thankfully, both players were good sports, even in spite of losing ten times in a row, and kept their fury to themselves. After all, Ruri didn't rub her victories in their faces.

"Huh? What was that?" Tara exclaimed, as she looked around.

"Oh, just some Jovian Lizards," Ruri replied without the slightest hint of concern. "They're attacking us."

"Shouldn't we scramble?" Tara asked, somewhat alarmed by Ruri's apathy to the situation.

"No need. The Jovian Lizards only send AI-controlled units. Their AI is pathetic compared to Omoikane, and the Distortion Field will repel anything they can throw at us."

"Um...if you say so," Tara said uneasily as she picked up her controller again.

"You talk about that AI like it's a friend of yours," Janus said.

"I'm the same way with Xemmey, but only because it can communicate verbally," Tara replied. "Omoikane has never made any attempts to communicate directly."

"Xemmey?" Janus asked.

"Oh, that's the name I gave to the AI that helps me pilot my machine, Lifthrasir," the purple-haired girl replied. Ruri suddenly closed her eyes and nodded a bit, as if listening to a message only she could hear.

"Omoikane says your machine's AI, Xengar, reminds him of a noble samurai. It's level-headed like Xemmey, but is prone to bursts of hot-blooded vigor now and then. He prefers Xemmey though - much more intellectual than its pilot."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tara complained. "If it means anything to you, I happen to be ranked eleventh in terms of grades at Ashford Academy of the ENTIRE student body!"

"I guess there must only be nine other students!" Janus laughed. Tara fumed and threw the controller at Janus, hitting him hard in the head before stomping out of the room.

"Hey, you insulted her first," the young man whined to Ruri, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Intelligence and rashness are completely unrelated," Ruri replied nonchalantly. "Besides, I was merely stating the facts. The ability to act quickly and based purely on instinct can also be viewed as a good thing; you were the one who assumed I was insulting her intelligence."

Janus was about to retort, but then realized that she had a point, and got up.

"I…think I'll go apologize. Thanks for letting me play though, it was fun."

"You weren't bad for a first timer, Janus," Ruri replied as she turned off the game and switched in another disc.

* * *

Shinji and Misato, both carrying bags full of groceries, walked through a large apartment building in the Britannian part of the Settlement. While its halls were exposed to the air, they were safe from the elements. With summer upon them, the air was especially thick with moisture, as if a storm was brewing.

Now that Shinji was well enough to get around on his own after his first fight against an Angel, he needed a place to live - and Misato offered to have him live with her.

"Your things should be delivered by now, Shinji," Misato said as they stopped at a particular door. Next to it were a large number of boxes.

"I just moved into this apartment too," she said, "So please don't mind if it's a bit messy."

"Um...sorry for being a burden on you," Shinji said apologetically.

"Don't be!" Misato replied warmly as she unlocked the door. "This is your home now, too!"

"Oh...thank you."

But as he stepped through the doorway, he was greeted by a disconcerting sight - the apartment was littered with piles of beer cans and empty containers of junk food. A faint smell of old beer and rotting food pervaded the entire apartment.

 _This...is my home?!_ Shinji thought as he looked back and forth; _This is "a bit messy"?!_ Meanwhile, Misato put down her bag of groceries on the table in the center of the room.

"Put that food in the fridge, would ya?" she said. Shinji sighed and went over to the fridge and opened it, only to find can after can of beer, mixed with some frozen meals and the odd bit of takeout.

 _Ice...snacks...instant foods...and tons of beer,_ he thought. _What kind of life does she lead?_

He looked over in another direction and saw a second fridge. But he immediately noticed that this one had two doors - one of which was much smaller than the other, perhaps no more than a quarter of the appliance's height.

"Maybe there's room in this fridge," he mumbled. He went over to it, bent down and started to open the small door.

"I wouldn't open that one if I…" Misato said as Shinji opened it - only to be greeted by a loud noise.

"AWWWWK!"

The Eva pilot leaped away and looked down - he saw a penguin. It looked like one of the smaller species, save for a bright red crest, and what appeared to be claws on the tips of its flippers.

"Oh, I see you've woke Pen-Pen," Misato said. "He's a new breed of hot-springs penguin! He likes to sleep in an environment like his home, hence the fridge. Be careful when you open it next time."

 _Why me?_ he thought.

* * *

The funeral was over, and Charles retired to his personal quarters. But someone was already there waiting for him - a tall man with gelled-up purple hair and blue eyes sat in a chair next to the Emperor's temporary throne. He was dressed in a Britannian officer's uniform with a little extra finery, and held a wine glass in his hand.

"A magnificent speech, Your Majesty," the man said, raising the glass as Charles sat down on his throne.

"I merely spoke what I believed, Shapiro Keats," the Emperor replied as he picked up an ornate goblet that sat on a side table between Shapiro and the throne.

"But I couldn't help but notice that you left out one group when you eviscerated those other nations," Shapiro said. "Not that I minded you tearing into Orb...I have no use for my old homeland anymore."

"You mean PLANT?" Charles said after taking a sip from his goblet. "They are similar to us."

"How so?" Shapiro asked.

"Coordinators have embraced evolution as we Britannians have. By creating superior human beings, they do a service to mankind."

"Ah, but they have one crippling flaw, Your Holiness," the former Orb soldier said, putting down his glass; "Their fertility is low - a result of tweaking too much with their genetic code. That must be why you do not fear them, and why you did not praise them."

Charles grinned and nodded.

"Yes, The Coordinators' folly teaches us that only those chosen by God are allowed to lead man to the next level of evolution."

 _Ah, if only you knew what God truly was,_ Shapiro thought.

"That is why I like you, Shapiro," the Emperor said proudly; "You display strength and intellect while simultaneously showing respect. Oh, if only you were of my blood."

"A shame for the both of us," Shapiro said. The two then shared a good laugh.

 _I merely understand how you think, old man. One day, Britannia AND this world will be mine, granted to me by MY God..._

* * *

"GOOD! FINAL FUSION…APPROVED!" a burly man with thick eyebrows, wild blond hair and wearing a black coat declared in an extremely hot-blooded manner, pointing dramatically at a young woman with red hair, part of which stood up like antennae.

"Understood!" the young woman said as she typed in commands; "Final Fusion…"

She raised a clenched fist into the air.

"PROGRAM…DRIVE!" she yelled as she slammed her fist into a glowing red glass panel, breaking it, causing it to turn green-blue.

GGG: The Gutsy Geoid Guard. They worked outside of the control of any government or corporation; they existed primarily to combat a single threat to the blue world: the Zonder. And in spite of being Japanese, they helped anyone affected by a Zonder attack, even Britannians.

Of course, every influential group on the planet attempted to get GGG on their side through promises of money and power at one point or another, but all failed. The organization's head, Taiga Koutaro, was an idealistic man who would never cast aside his beliefs for any reason, one of which was that everyone deserved equal protection from the Zonder.

The young woman assisting him was Mikoto Utsugi, who lost her parents to a Zonder, and joined GGG to help prevent any more from suffering as she did.

Just outside the city limits, EI-04, a glowing red steam train had transformed into a monstrous shape thanks to the power of the Zonder faced down a giant robot that was a lion, Galeon, that changed into a humanoid shape when it fused with its pilot: GaiGar. But now, it was ready to transform again.

"FINAL…FUUUUUUUUUSIOOOOOOOON!" the pilot, a cyborg named Guy Shishioh, screamed at the top of his lungs, every fiber of his being filled with courage.

Immediately, a green energy tornado formed around GaiGar. The train-Zonder rushed at it, but the whirling energy kept it from stopping the transformation process occurring inside.

Three vehicles: a two-drilled tank, a bullet train, and a stealth bomber flew into the tornado. They, the GaoMachines, managed to incorporate themselves into its form through intricate connections and wiring. The bullet train formed the shoulders, the drill tank formed bigger legs, and the stealth bomber formed the arms, back and helmet.

"GAO...GAI...GAAAAAAAAAAR!"

And thus the King of Braves GaoGaiGar was ready for battle. The train Zonder quickly took this opportunity to launch its assault: a barrage of flaming rocks.

"PROTECTO SHAAAAADE!" Guy yelled. GaoGaiGar held up its right palm, creating a barrier in front of it. Unfortunately, whoever sent the Zonder was counting on this, as the rocks bounced off the barrier, and damaged the very city he was trying to protect.

"No!" Guy cringed, realizing that he was doing more harm to the citizens than good at the moment, and was forced to let his guard down. The Zonder kept up its assault, and GaoGaiGar was pounded rapidly and repeatedly by the torrent of flaming boulders.

But GGG always had tricks for moments like these.

Guy suddenly leaped into the air as what appeared to be a gigantic mechanical screwdriver flew overhead: it was its newest weapon...the Dividing Driver. The cyborg carefully guided GaoGaiGar into position, and connected with the gigantic tool.

"DIVIDING DRIVEEEEEER!"

GaoGaiGar smashed the ground with the Dividing Driver at full force. It began to form a massive crack in the earth, literally splitting the city down the middle and knocking the Zonder into it, while a force field came into existence, surrounding the two machines and ensuring further collateral damage was minimized.

Now that the city was safely out of harm's way, Guy knew he could go all-out. EI-04 tried its barrage of rocks once more, but once again, Protect Shade blocked it, merely causing a cloud of dust.

"BROKEN MAGNUM!"

From out of the dust cloud came a hot-pink glowing, spinning rocket punch, which smashed the Zonder in the face. Guy spurred his mech forward, and delivered a series of powerful punches to his foe, dazing it.

Now he could defeat the monster...but he needed to do it carefully, as an innocent person was trapped inside. Luckily, he had just the thing. GaoGaiGar opened its arms up, and energy began to pulse into each arm.

"HELL...AND...HEAVEN!"

The right arm was charged hot-pink, and the other glowed a brilliant gold.

"Gemu-giru-gan-go-gufo..." Guy grunted as he strained to clasp the two hands, which repelled each other like magnets of the same polarity would. As the two hands drew closer, energy crackled between them.

But he succeeded, and the resulting collision created a massive burst of energy, forming a green energy vortex surrounding the scene, and the Zonder robot was paralyzed on the spot by a burst of pure power coming from the King of Braves.

Guy spurred GaoGaiGar into a full-on charge, the hands still clasped together. With deafening force, the robot's hands buried themselves in the Zonder's chest. Guy pulled hard, and ripped out a pulsing pink orb. The orb split, revealing what appeared to be a creature made of purple metal that flowed like hot latex.

"MAMORU! HURRY!" Guy called out. Suddenly, a young boy that glowed green and possessed six wings almost like a dragonfly zipped into the air, slipping through the force field with ease. He chanted some arcane words as power flowed into the tip of his finger, and then pointed it at the writhing creature. The creature, sure enough, slowly changed back into a chubby middle-aged man with thick spectacles, who was crying with joy at being released from his horrible prison.

"Wonderful; we've saved another innocent life. We couldn't do it without you, Mamoru." Guy said. The winged boy, Mamoru, smiled, always glad to help.

* * *

"...'We can't just have buck privates running around with advanced weapons like this,'" Lloyd said to Suzaku back at the Lancelot's hangar, quoting a conversation he had with Princess Cornelia. "'The increase in rank will give him a little more respectability. More importantly, the way he protected my sister deserves such commendation.' Those were Princess Cornelia's exact words."

"Congratulations, Suzaku!" Cecilia said happily.

"Thanks," Suzaku replied humbly; "Now it makes me feel worse about having you help me with my homework." With that, Lloyd went back downstairs to continue monitoring the activities of the other staff members.

"You haven't been through normal school, so I don't blame you," Cecilia added. "Having to go to school with so many Britannians..."

"I've managed so far," the Lancelot's pilot assured her.

"Ashford is quite a liberal school, so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," the woman replied. "I do hope you're fitting in."

"Don't worry," Suzaku again assured her. "An old friend in the student council was able to help smooth things over."

"Treasure that friend," Cecilia said, putting a friendly hand on Suzaku's shoulder. "If your friendship grows stronger, you may realize that your chance reunion may have actually been predestined."

She then glanced over at a plate full of rice balls.

"So, have one," she said.

"Thanks, I will!" Suzaku said excitedly. But as he bit into it, his brain did a double-take. He had expected meat or fish inside - but this was...

"Jam?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, made from fresh blueberries!" Cecilia said happily. "I hope you like it."

"Pack it in, everyone, we're done here!" Lloyd suddenly called out. "Nothing left to do! That's all, folks! Go home!"

"You should go back to your school," Cecilia suggested. "Get to know your friends and classmates."

* * *

"The Saitama ghetto is now completely surrounded," Darlton explained to Cornelia, Guilford and Shapiro watched a screen displaying the battle situation. They were inside a command vehicle much like Clovis'. Just like before, Britannian forces were about to raid another ghetto, preparing to gun down innocent Japanese.

"The Yamato Alliance's hideout is somewhere inside," the Princess' subordinate added; "We expect that about half of the residents are cooperating with them."

"As expected," Cornelia said with a nod. Shapiro, however, started to grin widely, as he quickly saw the Princess' real plan.

"I see what you're up to, Cornelia, you sly girl!" he laughed. "You're trying to create conditions very similar to the Shinjuku Incident, no?"

"Other than the sudden appearance of that 'Angel' creature, yes," Cornelia replied.

"You and I think very much alike, Your Highness," Shapiro then said. "You and I both understand that this 'Zero' character has a flair for the theatrical. By recreating the same conditions in Shinjuku, we'll bait him out."

"In all likelihood, he'll try to come and assassinate me," Cornelia said. "Just like he did with Clovis."

"My Lady! You'd risk your life for this?!" Guilford exclaimed.

"The warrior struggles to balance two things in life," the Princess said; "The desire for glory and the desire to live."

"Of course, we do have our secret weapon," Shapiro added. "On the off-chance the Elevens' labs are supplying help."

"Yes...the Cyber Beast Force," Cornelia sighed. "But we'll save it only as a last resort. We can't risk another fiasco like the incident with Nergal's warship."

 _Nor will I depend on them,_ she thought; _If ordered to kill other Elevens, they'd most likely turn traitor and ruin everything first._

"And waste the power of a Super Robot?" Shapiro scoffed. "Fine, be that way." Cornelia looked up from her throne, giving him a disgusted side glance.

 _Shapiro Keats...how on earth did you - a depraved officer from Orb - manage to wriggle into Father's good graces? It makes me shudder to think that we're at all alike..._

* * *

In Lelouch's room, C.C. laid on the prince's bed and watched as he packed a suitcase with the various parts of a Britannian soldier's combat uniform. He had learned on the news that the military was going to raid the Saitama ghetto that evening.

"So, you're going to take their bait?" C.C. asked.

"Of course," Lelouch replied with a smirk. "Especially after they went through all the trouble to invite me. Besides, there's something I need to ask Cornelia."

"Tell me," the green-haired witch asked; "What's more important to you...destroying Britannia or finding your mother's murderer?"

"They are equally important," Lelouch replied as he put the last item in.

"This world that Britannia envisions," he continued as he sat back; "One where only the strong survive - is one that leaves the weak and powerless trampled underfoot! I won't allow something like that to exist any more!"

"But survival of the fittest is the law of nature," C.C. replied, interested in hearing Lelouch's answer. The fact that he had not developed a god complex so far interested her.

"And what about Nunnally?!" Lelouch replied angrily as he slammed the case shut and stood up; "Just because she's weak, does that make her unfit to live?! I'll change all that myself!" But as he prepared to walk out, he heard a gun click and looked over at C.C. - she was standing in front of the door, holding a pistol and aiming it at him.

"Don't go doing anything stupid, Lelouch," she warned; "I won't have you die on me before you fulfill your end of our contract."

"Your words and your actions contradict each other," Lelouch replied.

"I was only going to shoot your legs so you'd stay here," the girl said. But Lelouch smiled smugly - C.C. had revealed something important.

"I see...so you can't actually USE Geass, can you?" he said; "If you could actually use that power, you wouldn't have asked me for help."

Lelouch reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol of the same make as C.C.'s.

"A gun?" C.C. said, almost amused. "You know you can't threaten me with that."

"Oh, but I can." Lelouch replied as he calmly turned the gun and aimed it at his temple. C.C. gasped, giving the prince a bit of satisfaction - this was the first time he had ever seen her look at all flustered.

"Before I met you, I was dead," Lelouch explained; "An impotent corpse existing behind a false guise of life. A life in which I did nothing real. Day after day, I merely went through the motions of living as if I were a zombie. And I always had the feeling that I was dying a slow death. If I'm condemned to go back to that, then I'd rather..."

He slowly started to pull the trigger.

"Wait!" C.C. cried. Lelouch released the trigger.

"Now I see...you want your life to have meaning," the witch said, "Otherwise..."

* * *

Standing beside Cornelia's transport was a gigantic machine - a Super Robot. Mostly black and metal in coloration, it did have a few red windows, with its torso appearing to have an elephant's head on it. In fact, it was made up of four separate robots resembling animals - the Eagle Fighter, the Land Cougar, the Land Tiger, and the Big Moth (which wasn't a moth, but a mammoth).

Its pilots were four young soldiers from the Orb Union, but all born in Japan. Having spent their days training in Orb's military, they were shocked to learn that their former commanding officer, Shapiro Keats, wanted them to help Britannia.

"Damn it...why do we have to participate in this madness?!" their leader, Shinobu Fujiwara, growled. He was a young man with black hair and strong, keen eyes, almost like the eagle his machine was based off of.

"I know, Shinobu, but it's our only choice," said Sara Yuuki, pilot of the Land Cougar. She had long, fiery-red hair and almost cat-like green eyes. "Shapiro did so much for us when Britannia invaded. If he hadn't intervened on our behalf, we'd probably be dead by now!"

"I know, but Shinobu's right!" said Masato Shikubu, a young man with short brown hair, and innocent-looking brown eyes - he served as the pilot for the Land Tiger. "We didn't become the Cyber Beast Force so we could play lapdogs to Britannia!"

"None of us are happy about this, Shinobu," said Ryo Shiba, who had long brown hair and a cold gaze - he piloted the Big Moth and was known as a skilled martial artist.

 _Damn it...I can't be the only one who thinks Shapiro's a rat!_ Shinobu thought.

"Attention, Cyber Beast Force," Guilford ordered; "You are to remain here on guard duty unless otherwise ordered. You must not allow Zero to slip through our defenses."

"Yes, My Lord…" the four said in unison, faking deference as much as they could get away with.

* * *

 _And that's how he did it. That sly bastard._

 _To think that Shapiro Keats was serving as the intermediary between Britannia and Nergal Heavy Industries. Well done discovering that, Alan._

 _No problem, Dr. Hazuki._

 _However, we must find a way to get in touch with Zero. I believe this information will save him._

 _I'm already on it, Doc._

* * *

Things had been going well for Lelouch so far. Having Geassed another soldier into surrendering his Sutherland, he contacted another terrorist group, the Yamato Alliance, and was ordering them just as he did with Kallen's group, using a high building to get the best view possible.

Of course, any rebel group would follow the orders of the heroic Zero.

"Now then," he mused as he pondered the situation. "Should I try to draw Cornelia out, or make an opening?"

"R1, R2, fall back to where N2 is. We'll lure them there and create an ambush," he ordered. "B7, open fire towards two o'clock."

A tank exploded as one of the rebels' Sutherlands (once again gained by Lelouch's wiles and use of Geass) opened fire on it.

"P5's group can begin barrage."

More gunfire and explosions.

"N2, continue towards the upper right."

Down went a VTOL craft.

"R4, fire."

Another tank destroyed.

"P3, cross the bridge and destroy their escape route."

A suspension bridge snapped apart under a short burst of gunfire, taking more Britannian Knightmares and tanks with it.

But just as he was about to issue another order, he noticed that the enemy troops were starting to retreat all at once.

 _Have I cleared this hurdle?_ Lelouch thought; _I guess I overestimated you, big sister._ With that, he spurred his stolen Knightmare forward.

 _Now, I'll just merge with the retreating forces and get close to Cornelia...and then victory shall be mine._

Little did he realize that he had walked deeper into the Princess' trap than he had previously thought...and it only sunk in when he saw Dancougar.

 _Britannia has a Super Robot of its own?! Did they disguise its IFF signal?!_

Lelouch tried to issue orders, but the terror of facing this giant seemed to be too much.

"Welcome, Zero," Cornelia announced. "If that is who you are. Well, we'll find out shortly."

 _Beaten so easily, when I've only just begun!_ Lelouch thought, his teeth clenched in frustration. _This is what a real organization is capable of...damn it all!_

"All Knightmare pilots, open your hatches and show yourselves," the princess commanded. One by one, the Britannian Knightmares opened up their hatches, their pilots standing up. Only Lelouch's stolen Knightmare remained.

"If you will not reveal yourself," Cornelia said, "Then you'll suffer execution at the hands of our Beast Machine God Dancougar."

Dancougar stepped forward, and readied its sword.

As Lelouch once again faced what seemed to be utter defeat, he suddenly heard his cell phone ring.

 _Who in the world is calling me now,_ he thought. He looked at the number - it was his own. Thinking that since he was doomed anyway, he might as well answer.

"Hello?"

"Zero," the voice on the other end said. "From the looks of things, you seem to be in a bit of a bind."

"Who are you?!"

"An ally of justice, like you," the other voice said. "I've got some information you might find handy."

"You have until the count of 20 to reveal yourself," Cornelia said. "One..."

 _This has better be earth-shaking,_ the prince thought. _Otherwise, it's all over for me!_

"Three...four...five…" Cornelia said, each number coming anywhere between two and ten seconds after the last...as if she was trying to inflict maximum despair on Zero, or get him to act desperately.

"The pilots of Dancougar, the Cyber Beast Force, are Orb soldiers of Japanese birth that fight under the command of one Shapiro Keats - and only because they believe he saved them," the voice explained. "But what they _don't_ know is that their commander was the linchpin of Britannia's conquest...it was HE who convinced Nergal to hand over the Aestivalis plans to the Empire."

"Ten...eleven...twelve…"

"But how will that help me?!" Lelouch asked frantically.

"Fourteen...fifteen…"

"See how Dancougar's pilots react to THAT tidbit of information," the voice on the other end of Lelouch's phone said.

Instantly, the prince's confidence was restored...he had been given a way to turn Dancougar to his side.

"Eighteen...nineteen…"

"Cyber Beast Force!" he said. "Before you kill me, would you allow me a few final words?"

"Is that alright, Your Majesty?" Shinobu asked.

"Fine," Cornelia said dismissively. "But make it quick."

Lelouch grinned widely. Cornelia had just lost.

"Shapiro Keats lied to you," he said. "The land of your birth lies in ruins because of him, not in spite of him...HE brought the Aestivalis plans to Britannia." In reaction to this, Shapiro gasped, stumbling back a bit.

 _What?! How did he learn THAT?!_ he thought. Most of the Cyber Beast Force gasped, save Shinobu, whose expression turned to a mix of rage and elation.

"I knew it...I KNEW IT!" he cried.

"Sha...piro?" Sara gasped. "He...did that?"

"That does it!" Shinobu declared. "Ryo, Masato, Sara! We're switching sides! YAATE YARUZE!"

Dancougar suddenly swung its sword at Cornelia's transport, leaving a deep gash in it.

"What are you doing?!" Shapiro cried, frantic that he was about to lose control of such a powerful tool. "He's lying!"

"Even if he is," Shinobu said; "We can't stand working for you anymore!" Dancougar swung its sword, cutting several Sutherlands in half and sending their pilots flying.

"We have to protect Her Highness!" one of the Sutherland pilots exclaimed. Every last Knightmare turned their weapons on Dancougar - but the Super Robot's mighty armor repelled their fire.

"Zero, clear out!" Masato called out to him; "We'll keep these guys busy!"

 _It worked! It actually worked!_ Lelouch thought as he beat a hasty retreat. _They may not kill Cornelia, but I've still won!_ He watched on his screen as Cornelia's transport began to back away from his newfound ally.

* * *

Back in his room, Lelouch stumbled into bed, gasping for breath. The sheer exhilaration and exhaustion of the past few hours had overwhelmed him. C.C., meanwhile, was sitting on a chair, contentedly munching on a slice of pizza.

"I saved you a slice," she quipped after swallowing a bite. But before Lelouch could answer, his phone rang again. He looked at the number - again, it was his own. But he realized that it was likely to be his mysterious savior. He answered the phone and waited.

"Hello again," the voice said. "It sounds like you're alive."

"I'm deeply grateful...for earlier," the prince said in between heavy breaths. "If...you hadn't called at...the time…"

"Not a problem, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Lelouch's eyes widened in horror.

 _Impossible! How could anyone already know who I am?!_

"Not to worry, my friend," the voice said. "I've been doing this espionage thing since before you learned to walk - your secret is safe with me."

"So now I'm in your debt, and you have something to blackmail me with. What do you want in return?"

"First, tell me," the voice asked; "Why did you nearly lose?"

"Because," the prince answered after a moment of hesitation; "Because conditions weren't equal!"

"Geez, someone's a sore loser," the voice said with a laugh. "Well, what if you could set the conditions the way you wanted? You're definitely good enough to do that."

It didn't take long for Lelouch to see what this mysterious man had in mind.

"I see...I think I understand."

"Good," the voice replied. "And for the sake of that goal, I'm sure we can convince the Cyber Beast Force to lend you their strength further...and depending on how well you perform, maybe more."

"Wait, could you at least tell me who you are?" Lelouch asked. "You already know who _I_ am!"

"Call me...the Black Knight," the voice said.

 _Black Knight,_ Lelouch thought, the name resonating with him.

"We'll be in touch. Take care of yourself, Lelouch."

With that, the call ended. C.C. looked over after she finished another slice of pizza.

"Well, what will you do now, Lelouch?" C.C. said. "You seem to have a mysterious benefactor of your own."

"I'll set one up," Lelouch said; "I'll make an army that won't lose to Britannia...a people...a nation unlike any other!"

* * *

 _Next time..._

 _The_ Nadesico _arrives near Mars, only to find that someone has been following them! Who is it, and how will they handle them? Meanwhile, Lelouch is preparing to create his new army...but can he convince the Cyber Beast Force to sign up as soldiers? Can he truly create an army for justice? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 7 - Combine, OK! Rise of the Black Knights!**_


	13. Chapter 7

_Today, we get Combattler V involved, and we do more (you guessed it)_ Code Geass _plot_.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Combine, OK! Rise of the Black Knights!**

Shirley, Nina, and Milly sat in the car of a fancy train, all of them looking out the window. All of them were dressed in somewhat fancy clothes, while Shirley had her long hair tied in a ponytail.

"This is the first time I've ever left the Settlement!" Shirley said excitedly, pressing her nose against the window.

"You wish Lelouch had come with us, didn't you?" Milly said wryly.

"Wha?!" the girl exclaimed, flabbergasted at such a spot-on comment. Milly smiled - most of the student council knew her to be a pervert of sorts, though none of them understood why...and it wasn't too hard for everyone else in the council to see that she had a massive crush on Lelouch - except for the man himself, of course.

"Don't be shy! C'mon, let's stay up all night talking about which boys we like!" the council president said, almost giddy with anticipation at such a notion.

"Do you have someone like that, Miss President?" Shirley asked in a rather cynical tone.

"Who can say?" Milly replied. In truth, she had gotten word from her family that they had arranged a marriage for her - to a reputable if eccentric earl. As the train passed through a tunnel, Nina gasped and tensed up, as if something monstrous had just grabbed hold of her.

Milly saw Nina's fright and gently put a hand on hers as the train passed out of the tunnel.

"It's okay," Milly reassured her. "Lots of tourists go to Lake Kawaguchi, so there's plenty of security. Nothing to be scared of - not like in the ghettos."

But Nina remained tense. Her fear of Elevens was more deep-seated than most people realized...

* * *

Tara, Janus and Kittan were sitting in one of the _Nadesico_ 's lounges, talking a little when they heard two people arguing in a nearby hall.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, dashing Duke Fleed!" Koji said sarcastically as he and Daisuke walked by. "It's going to be sooooo wonderful being your SIDEKICK!" They couldn't help but be both surprised and saddened by the harshness of Koji's tone. He stormed off, leaving a very confused Daisuke in his wake, right in front of the door.

"Yo Daisuke, what's going on?" Kittan asked. "Kabuto looks ticked."

"I wanted Koji to be Double Spazer's pilot," Grendizer's pilot explained as he entered the lounge himself. "Normally, my friend Hikaru Makiba would pilot it, but she's back at Junius Seven with her father. I had assumed Koji would be excited at the chance to get Mazinger Z back."

"Koji never liked being second banana to anyone," Tara quipped. "He loves the spotlight."

"Hm," Daisuke said thoughtfully, "I never considered that. Do you know Koji well?"

"I guess so - he, Sayaka and I have been friends since we were young. We met during Britannia's invasion...though my parents go back a ways with the Yumis and the Kabutos."

"That...must be nice," Janus said with a little sigh.

"Say, Janus," Tara then said. "Tell me about your parents - back in your world."

"I don't remember them at all," he replied, shaking his head. "They're probably dead."

"That's too bad. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she then asked.

"Nope." Janus said.

"Cousins? Grandparents?" Tara then asked, her expression turning more and more dismayed.

"None of those either," Granlif's pilot said, curling up and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Please tell me you have friends!" Tara exclaimed, now visibly distressed that her new friend had no living family. Kittan and Daisuke also looked to be moved by Janus' plight.

"For as long as I can remember...I-I've lived alone."

"No friends, no family," Daisuke said, shaking his head in dismay. "What a sad life you must have led until now."

"It's okay, I…" Janus said as he uncurled and returned to a sitting position - but to his surprise, Tara leaned over and hugged him.

"Well, starting now," Tara said. "Everyone on this ship will be your friends and family. You cool with that?"

The words made him hear another voice in his mind - one that sounded like Tara's, but a little older...

" _Starting now, I'll be your friend and your family."_

"Yeah," Janus said with a smile. "I'm cool with it." Kittan and Daisuke smirked a bit, before the latter continued after Koji, hoping to better explain things...

* * *

Ohgi gasped when he entered the strange red vehicle. It was much nicer than expected - he saw Zero sitting on a sofa toward the rear of the compartment. A metal ladder was nearby, leading to one of the higher levels.

"Come in, come in," Zero said, beckoning them in. "From now on, this will be our hideout."

Ohgi stepped inside, with Kallen, Tamaki and a few others following suit. All of them were carrying various cardboard boxes containing various supplies.

"So, you think it's a good idea for us to join forces?" Ohgi asked warily.

"But of course," the masked man answered amicably. "We've fought together before - that makes us comrades."

"Sweet!" Tamaki said. While the others got to work putting down and opening up the boxes, Ohgi continued to look around, still as awestruck as the moment he stepped inside.

"How in the world did you manage to get this?!" the resistance leader finally asked.

"I asked a rather licentious noble to let me have it for free," Zero said casually. Of course, it was easy - all he had needed to do was get close enough, make eye contact, and activate his Geass.

"Really?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It's fine - no strings attached," Zero assured them.

"It's got a second floor, too!" said one of the other resistance fighters, who had climbed up the ladder.

"The Britannians wouldn't expect us in something like this!" Kallen added.

"It's even got a TV," the last of the resistance fighters said as he picked up the remote and turned on the television - it so happened that it was set to a Britannian news channel, and there seemed to be breaking news.

"Give us the situation at the scene," said a male reporter. The scene changed to a woman standing in front of the Lake Kawaguchi hotel. The structure was pure white, a skyscraper rising out from the lake. It had several square outgrowths, and had a single suspension bridge leading to its front door. Normally, it would be peaceful and tranquil, but clearly, something was very wrong.

"Of course," she said. "I'm standing here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel & Convention Center, which has been taken over by terrorists, and are holding all of its occupants hostage. They include delegates at the Sakuradite Distribution conference and a number of tourists. The hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japanese Liberation Front..."

"The JLF?" Tamaki gasped.

As Ohgi and the others watched, they saw a picture of some of the hostages. Kallen immediately several of his classmates in their number - Shirley, Nina and Milly.

"The student council…" she gasped. This got Lelouch's attention, but he acted more interested in his new subordinate's comment.

"It seems their leader is Lt. Colonel Josui Kusakabe, of the old Japanese military."

The announcer then went on to explain the purpose of sakuradite - it was unique in its ability to conduct electricity extremely well even at high temperatures, making it critical to the world. She also explained more of the energy situation on Earth:

PLANT had used the opening in the Big Barrier to drop numerous devices called Neutron Jammers in critical locations on Earth, disabling the world's nuclear power plants by preventing the free movement of neutrons, thus preventing nuclear fission. For reasons still unknown to science, sakuradite wasn't drastically affected by this - but this fact alone caused demand for the mineral to suddenly skyrocket.

"So, they've finally made their move," Ohgi said.

"They're the biggest anti-Britannian force in the country," Tamaki added; "And they're proud of that."

Zero stood up to actually watch the broadcast...he would see what he could learn about the JLF. Just then, more footage came on - a number of JLF soldiers were carrying a hostage out on the rooftop.

They then proceeded to toss the hostage off the roof.

Behind the mask, Lelouch was horrified. Up until now, he had only been talking about the idea of avoiding innocents as a way to stay on the moral high ground. But this…he imagined his classmates suffering the same fate:

Nina, Milly, Shirley...he even thought of Nunnally being doomed to become bloody stains on the pavement if the Japanese Liberation Front didn't have its way.

 _No...I can't allow this...this is barbaric! I have to get them to stop this, one way or another!_

The others shook their heads, saddened by the JLF's tactics as well.

 _But why hasn't Cornelia done anything?_ Lelouch then pondered. _She would have acted by now...even been willing to sacrifice the other hostages. Could it be..._

"Do you really think they'll do this with all the other hostages?" Kallen asked him.

"They're starting to realize that they have no reason to keep the Britannians alive," Zero replied, managing to keep his cool after daring such thoughts.

Just then, Ohgi picked up a box in preparation to start moving in. He opened it up, and saw what seemed to be black uniforms, all nicely wrapped in plastic.

"Hey, should I start handing these out?" he asked. "They're nice and all, but we're only an anti-Britannian resistance group, so..."

"Wrong!" Zero proclaimed; "We are not just an anti-Britannian resistance group!"

"Then what are we?" Kallen asked, momentarily flustered by Zero's abrupt change in tone.

"We should be resisting all tyranny and oppression of the weak, no matter who the perpetrator is!" the masked man proclaimed. "What we must strive to be...are knights of justice! We are..."

* * *

Nearly two and a half weeks after the _Nadesico_ has left Macross, they finally came in sight of the red planet, Mars. But it was nothing like it used to be: Nergal had managed to give it an atmosphere and usable soil thanks to its nano-machines, making it suitable for limited human habitation.

Of course, with the Jovian Lizards around, much of that habitation was wiped out. Indeed, the whole reason the _Nadesico_ made this trip was to check for survivors from the Jovian Lizard attacks. But suddenly, the alarm to sortie went off: apparently there was a significant threat now.

"Man, I've been dying to get out there!" Janus said excitedly to Christina, who he was having a lunch chat with along with Daisuke.

"Listen, kid, war isn't..." Christina began.

"Relax, the Jovian Lizards have only been using AI-controlled units," Daisuke replied, "And they're hardly sentient, unlike, say, Omoikane or that Shin Getter, assuming Go and Ruri are correct. Besides, are we not on a mission to protect our fellow human beings?"

"Yes...you're right. I suppose this will be like training," the Gundam pilot replied.

The whole group was out now: the four Aestivalis, the two Gunmen (now outfitted for space combat), the two Gundams, Gamlin's VF-17 Nightmare, Shin Getter, Grendizer, Double Spazer, Aphrodite A, Granlif and Lifthrasir all deployed from the _Nadesico_ , ready to take on the enemy.

"Incoming Lizards at eleven, twelve and one o'clock!" Jun called out. "Get ready, guys!"

"There are also AI controlled battleships, one in each group," Ruri said. "Take them out before they do any major damage."

"Understood," Gamlin replied. "All units, move out!" His Variable Fighter zoomed towards the enemy.

"Man, who died and left him in charge?" Koji groaned. "Whatever. I'm right behind you, Daisuke!"

"SCRAMBLE TURN! COMBINATION CROSS!"

Grendizer docked with Double Spazer and soared off into battle. Daisuke was glad to see Koji back in good spirits again - their second talk seemed to have changed his mind.

The others followed in due course, blasting Battas to bits as they charged towards the enemy battleships. Janus and Tara quickly found themselves nearly touching the backs of each other's mechs as they swooped about, smacking the small mechs around. Their ability to maintain such close distance baffled them...as if their AIs had synced up.

Janus and Tara suddenly got the same idea simultaneously. If they could sync up this much...then maybe...

"Janus, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I dunno. Are you thinking about how awesome it would be if our robots did a team-up attack of sorts? If what your pal Koji guesses is correct, then both of our mechs have this ability to generate portals that allow us to go in one and come out the other instantly, even if they're really far apart."

Tara pondered for a moment about how creepy it was that he knew EXACTLY what she was thinking, but shook the thought off as she saw the battleship, a Kantabo, drew near.

"Ready?" Janus said with excitement. "Mind if I lead?"

"Sure, why not?" Tara replied. Granlif started forward, and Lifthrasir followed close behind.

At that moment, both were overcome by that sensation of heightened awareness that came over them the first time they used their super finishing attacks. Lifthrasir pulled out its twin rifles and began firing them repeatedly, then started forward again. The bullets zipped just a few feet from Granlif's head, pushing through the Kanatobo's Distortion Field.

"…FLY, GRAN BITS!" Janus called out. Ten of the bits that had attacked Shin Getter flew out and sped towards the target. They immediately opened fire, stopping the AI-controlled ship in its tracks.

"PORTAAAAL…OPEN!" both bellowed simultaneously for no apparent reason as they set their entrance and exit portals. Both drew their respective melee weapons and rushed full speed into the portals.

The portals reopened inside the Distortion Field, and both simultaneously slashed the battleship, creating another portal as they zipped by. They both moved faster and faster, until for the briefest of moments, multiple versions of each mech existed at the same time. Then the two mechs whirled around as they aimed at the underside of the ship: Lifthrasir drew its rifles and Granlif readied its Gran Fire.

"This is the end!" Janus declared.

"Ragnarok…!" Tara cried as she charged the twin rifles up for a big blast.

"REQUIEM!" both cried at the same time. The two blast attacks struck with devastating forces, ripping the battleship to shreds. As they

"Ragnarok Requiem…I like how that rolls off the tongue!" Janus said with a grin. But suddenly, Granlif was struck by an energy bolt.

"Hey! Can't a guy have a nice chat with his partner after doing an awesome attack?" Granlif's pilot cried, but then he noticed what had shot him: a spaceship with seven eyeballs on stalks with a brain dome in the center.

"Kyahahahahaha!" the voice of the spaceship's pilot, a humanoid with the head of a hawk cackled. "I knew it was worth pursuing you idiots! Now you face the might of Garuda, Great General of Campbell, and one of Lord Vega's greatest military minds!" As he spoke, several Mini UFOS, the rank-and-file of the Vega Empire's troops, swooped by, peppering the duo with laser fire.

"What the…" Christina exclaimed as several more buzzed around her. "…Flying saucers?"

"Leave them to us!" Daisuke called out as he rushed Grendizer over. "Koji, let's divide up for now!"

"…Right!" Koji replied.

"…SPAZER OFF!"

Double Spazer and Grendizer split off, and went to work taking care of the UFOs.

"I must admit, you aren't completely stupid, Garuda," Blaki said with a chuckle. "And your persistence has paid off. Who would guess these apes wouldn't see us even as we followed them for this long?"

"What?" Megumi exclaimed. "How did these guys sneak up on us? IN SPACE?"

"They probably stayed just outside the maximum range of our scanners," Ruri sighed. "That, and Omoikane was concentrating entirely on defending against Jovian Lizards. I actually didn't count on them actually chasing us…"

"I AM A GENIUS! GO, SLAVE MONSTERS! DESTROY THEM!" Garuda screeched. Numerous pink bipedal monstrosities with spiky metal shells dropped out of the hawk alien's spaceship.

"What the hell are those things? Are these Invaders?" Kei exclaimed.

"If you mean they are invading the Earth, then yes," Daisuke replied. "They are Slave Monsters from the planet Campbell…and the one piloting that eyeball ship must be Garuda, its main general; they are vassal to the Vega Empire, who seeks to conquer the universe!"

"Either way, let's kick their tails all the way back into deep space!" Judau bellowed as he drew his beam saber to strike down an incoming Mini UFO and Batta.

* * *

Zero stood atop a different vehicle this time - a truck he had taken from a hapless segment of the media, and watched as he approached a formation of Knightmares. One of them was a long-horned Gloucester...Cornelia's personal machine.

 _Cornelia...as much as I'd like to pay you back for a few weeks ago,_ Lelouch thought; _You're of more use to me alive._ _If you do what I think you'll do, then I won't need to use my Geass._

The truck stopped, and the hatch on Cornelia's Gloucester opened, revealing the Princess.

"So, we meet again, Zero," she said. "Tell me, are you a member of the Japanese Liberation Front? Or do you perhaps intend to help us?"

Before Zero could answer, the Princess slowly pulled out a long rifle designed to look like a sword.

"Whatever your reasons, our concerns are of greater priority than yours," she said, pointing the weapon at the masked man. "And for the death of my half-brother Clovis...I'll make you pay right now!"

"I am not a member of the JLF," Zero answered. "However, answer me this before you kill me: who do you prefer - Clovis, who is dead...or Euphemia, who is alive?"

At the mention of her sister's name, Cornelia's expression turned to shock. Under the mask, Lelouch smiled.

 _Just as I thought...you haven't changed, Cornelia. This means I've cleared the first objective._

Lelouch found himself thinking of his childhood. Cornelia had always doted on her younger sister...but who wouldn't?

 _Dear Euphemia,_ he mused in his head; _The epitome of sweetness and light. If not for my precious Nunnally, it would be for_ your _sake that I strive to change this world..._

But Cornelia's doting love was getting in the way of her decision, and Lelouch was fully prepared to take advantage of that.

"I will save Euphemia and the other hostages for you," Zero announced, even though he didn't know whether or not Cornelia's sister was inside. The battle-hardened princess clenched her teeth in rage - Zero had found her weakness, and was exploiting it! The warrior within her fumed at this indignity. But she issued a command - let Zero pass.

The Knightmares blocking his path moved aside, allowing the truck to continue on the bridge.

 _Now, it's time to see how the JLF will react,_ Lelouch thought. _If they don't ally with me, they'll see me as an obstacle. But I'm sure that they can't resist the opportunity to meet with the one-and-only Zero._

 _One way or another, I will save my schoolmates!_

* * *

"My emperor, it appears that some new robots that appeared are not made from any technology we know of!" Blaki said with great embarrassment when he received a sudden call from Emperor Vega. "The mobile suits are similar to those being manufactured in the PLANTs, and the red machine indeed matches the description of Shin Getter Robo…"

"…What? You told me Shin Getter Robo was destroyed!" Emperor Vega roared. "I'll have your head for this, Blaki!"

"Please, Your Majesty, I would not deceive you! Shin Getter Robo was sabotaged by my elite spy team, which I personally headed, so it would destroy itself and the Saotome Institute during testing! I saw that robot go up in an explosion that rivals our Vegatron Bombs in force! There were no survivors!"

Suddenly, Getter Q came up on Blaki's view screen.

"…You! I knew it!" Michiru screamed, finally getting close to Blaki. "You took away my family and my dearest friends!"

"Ah, the Getter Q…a pale facsimile," Blaki laughed. "You are a fool to come this close! Perish!"

Suddenly, a trio of Saucer Beasts, Gil Gils, turtle-like robots rushed in and grabbed hold of Getter Q. Blaki pressed a button on his console that opened up several missile ports...

* * *

Nina, Milly and Shirley sat on the ground, surrounded by the other hostages, who were being guarded by a few JLF soldiers. Nina was trembling in terror while Milly held her close to comfort her.

"E...Eleven!" Nina suddenly sobbed. The guard turned toward Nina, who yelped and threw herself into Milly's arms.

"What did you say?!" the guard yelled, turning his gun on the two girls. "Eleven?! We're Japanese, damn it!"

"We know!" Milly yelled angrily. "Lay off of her!"

"Then correct her!" the guard yelled back. "We are NOT Elevens!"

"Fine! We'll correct her!" Shirley said.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" the guard said angrily; "You three are coming with me to the next room and going to learn a REAL lesson!"

Nina screamed more as the guard grabbed her, trying to force her to stand. This had attracted the attention of a young woman with pink hair and wearing glasses, who stood up, her eyes bright with defiance.

"Stop that this instant!" the woman said in a commanding tone, causing the commotion to stop.

"What?! Who are you, giving me orders?!" the guard demanded as he tossed Nina aside. The woman calmly removed her glasses.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Empire and Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. I demand that you take me to your leader!"

Everyone in the room gasped. After a moment of consideration, the guard lowered his weapon and nodded, indicating that he would let her negotiate. As far as hostages went, the JLF could have just hit the jackpot, assuming she was the real deal.

"None of you are hurt, are you?" Euphemia asked the crowd.

As the guard led Euphemia on, Nina found herself particularly awestruck - she had never imagined anyone could have such courage…

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero had made his way inside the hotel without any scrutiny, and was led to the room where Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe was waiting. He was a middle-aged man with a strong military build and black goatee. His hair was pulled back, save for a bit that had been spiked up. He wore an old Japanese military uniform and carried a katana, but it was currently on his lap.

"So, will you not join forces with me?" Zero asked, having made his sales pitch.

"That depends," Kusakabe said. "Take off that mask and show us your real face. It's rude to hide yourself like this."

"Very well," Zero replied. "But first, answer me this...what do you plan to accomplish by this action?"

"You need to ask?!" Kusakabe exclaimed before proudly stating his reason. "We will show this country and the Earth Sphere that the Japanese are not dead!"

Lelouch retched at this statement, realizing that this group was not worth joining up with.

"How stale," Zero replied coldly.

"What?!" one of the guards exclaimed.

"You people are hopeless and obsolete," the masked man said, "Little better than your oppressors."

At this, Kusakabe stood up, and started to pull out his katana while his guards whipped out pistols. All three of them were in direct eye contact with Zero.

"If that's the way you see it," he said, "then there's no further need for TALK!" He leaped at Zero as he said that last word. Thinking quickly, Lelouch opened the gap in his mask, revealing his Geass eye and uttered a single word:

"Die."

His Geass power lashed out at the attacking terrorists, compelling them to obey.

Kusakabe took his sword and jammed it into his belly. The guards in the room turned their guns on their heads and committed suicide as well, just as the guard accompanying Euphemia entered. Zero pulled out his own gun and shot both guards in the leg.

He then looked over at the woman he was leading - it was indeed Euphemia, his half-sister.

 _So, she's here after all...that works out in my favor._

"So, you're Zero," she said before looking around. "What happened here?"

"The colonel and the others saw the futility of their actions and committed suicide," the masked man replied. After a few moments, Lelouch realized what his half-sister's presence meant.

"Euphemia...you gave yourself up for the sake of the commoners?" he said. "You haven't changed a bit."

The princess gasped. Was Zero someone from her past? She had no idea who it could be, but she could sense that Zero had spoken sincerely.

"So, you're the Sub-Viceroy now, I hear," Zero then said.

"I don't take pleasure in that fact," Euphemia replied. In reality, the role was mostly ceremonial - she had no political power other than her status as Third Princess of the Empire.

"It's because Clovis is dead," the masked man said. "I killed him, after all."

He paused to let this fact sink into her mind, then prepared to deliver his next statement by putting all the venom and scorn he could muster into his words.

"He begged for mercy until the very end, using the same mouth that ordered the deaths of innocent Elevens."

"Is that why you killed him?!" she exclaimed.

"No," Zero answered; "It was because he was a child of the Britannian emperor...but his callous acts certainly come in a close second."

He then pointed his gun at Euphemia.

"Tell me...do you feel the same way as Clovis and your father?"

* * *

Suzaku thought back - he had turned down the chance to join the student council on this trip. Now he was part of the plan to rescue them. He was to be a decoy - he would distract the rail cannon positioned inside an access tunnel, allowing the royal guards to storm the hotel.

As before, the Lancelot was in launch position.

"M.E. boost…" Suzaku muttered as he revved up the machine's sakuradite-powered Yggdrasil Drive.

"Lancelot, launch!" Cecilia called out. The Lancelot took at full speed.

The rail gun was not firing beams, just high speed shells that exploded and scattered heavy metal balls. The force would be enough to rip through almost any common material. But Suzaku's reflexes were such that he was able to guide the Lancelot around the projectiles, or to put up the green energy shields to repel them.

As he drew closer, the gun's fire became more rapid, as if its controllers were getting desperate.

"Not much else to it," he thought out loud. "I'm going to use the VARIS!"

"Wait! It's too dangerous in this situation!" Cecilia cried.

"It hasn't even been tested properly!" Lloyd added. "You might destroy the Lancelot!"

The Lancelot pulled out a Knightmare-sized rifle, which quickly began charging power. The rail cannon revealed more side turrets, and those began to open fire as well. But Suzaku dodged those rounds by bending back under them, and then fired the rifle.

It released a crackling red ball of energy which zoomed right at the cannon, disintegrating the main shot as it passed.

The shot demolished the pseudo-Knightmare with one direct hit, also blowing the access tunnel wide open. As the Lancelot soared through the air, Suzaku took aim at one of the columns supporting the hotel…

* * *

Go, sensing Michiru's distress, suddenly broke off its fight with one of Garuda's Slave Monsters to save her. But something else got there first.

"…BATTLE CHAINSAWS!"

Suddenly, two over-large tank treads armed with spikes zipped by Blaki's view, sawing one of the Saucer Beasts in two. Michiru was able to wriggle Getter Q out of the hold of the others and fire a quick Getter Beam before taking off.

Garuda's eyes went bloodshot with rage when he saw who had fired the overlarge chainsaws: a robot that stood almost twenty stories tall, had a vaguely triangular head, boxy limbs and a barrel chest, and seemed to be composed of different vehicles.

"…Hyoma…Chizuru…Juzo…Daisuku…and Kosuke!" Michiru exclaimed joyfully and with surprise. "What are you doing here on Mars?"

"The scientists at the Nanbara Connection were concerned how our facilities on Mars were doing, so we were sent here a few months ago," Juzo, a lanky fellow, replied. "Unfortunately, we've been busy trying to hold off the Jovian Lizard attacks."

"…Hey Koji, where is Mazinger Z?" Daisuku, a heavy-set young man, said. "Why are you flying that dinky little plane?"

"These jerks stole it from me! They probably handed it over to Dr. Hell!" Koji said back, hating to be reminded about how he didn't have a giant robot anymore.

"COMBATTLER V!" Garuda screeched, turning his attention to the newcomer, turning his ship away from the others. "HYOMA AOI, HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!"

"Nice to see you too, Garuda," Hyoma, a young man with slightly spiked hair said sarcastically. "Guys, leave old birdbrain to Combattler!"

"Go, my Slave Monsters! Destroy Combattler V and bring me the heads of its pilots!" Garuda ordered. The numerous beasts broke off from combat to engage Combattler.

"Garuda, what are you doing? We must target these idiots firs…GAAAAH!" A bullet struck Blaki's Motherburn ship.

"There, you happy now, Janus?" Yoko said as her Gunman replaced the ammo clip on its head.

"Gah! Die, die, Combattler V!" the hawk alien cawed, his mind consumed with obsession at destroying his obvious arch-nemesis. King Kittan swooped in and jammed his lance into one of the eyeballs on Garuda's ship.

"Ha, ha! Got your eye!" Kittan laughed as he dodged an energy bolt.

"You…perish, banana starfish thing!" Garuda roared.

"CHOUDENJI TATSUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Suddenly, a great whirlwind of magenta energy whizzed through space, striking the battleship and sending it whirling away. Several Battas and a Katonbo also got caught in the tornado.

"King Kittan is not a banana, OR a starfish, ya yutz!" Kittan yelled.

"CHOUDENJI SPIIIIIN!"

Combattler raised its arms straight over its head, and its hands fused together, and it started to spin around like a drill. It rocketed through space after Garuda's ship, and drilled a hole through the brain dome. The ship exploded, consuming the other hapless Jovian Lizards caught in the blast. The Slave Monsters immediately stopped moving.

"Wow, go new big guy!" Hikaru cheered as she pulled her knife out of a Batta in time to watch the spectacle.

"Stupid Garuda!" Blaki raged, stamping his feet in frustration…again, not noticing Getter Q, Shin Getter, and Grendizer surrounding the Motherburn in a triangle formation.

"Hey, you wanted to fight Shin Getter, huh?" Kei said. "Go, Michiru, Daisuke, Koji, let's make him wish he'd never messed with us!"

"…Right. GETTER BEEEEAAAAM!" Go called out.

"…GETTER BEEEEEAM!" Michiru cried.

"…CYCLONE BEEEEAAAM!" Koji yelled, firing a pair of beams from the two cannons on Double Spazer's wings.

"…SPACE THUNDEEEERR!" Daisuke bellowed. "This ends here, Blaki…GREAT DYNAMIC BLASTER!"

"…CURSE YOOOOUUUU!" Blaki roared as his ship was heavily damaged by an explosion. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" The ship managed to get away.

"Hey, aren't we gonna go after them?" Kei exclaimed.

"We've wasted too much energy," Christina replied. "Let's get back to the _Nadesico_ to prepare to enter Mars' atmosphere."

"As much I want to pursue them, I agree," Daisuke added. "That, and the force that attacked the Macross, was but a tiny fraction of their army. We shouldn't throw away our lives to finish off such a small group."

"I have to say, that was a very impressive name you came up with for that last attack, Daisuke," Gai quipped. "I don't think I could have thought of it."

"Oh, if only you had seen me when he, Tetsuya, Ryoma and I would combine our attacks!" Koji added.

"Yes…Ryoma…" Michiru said, saddened by Koji's comment.

"Ryoma would be proud, Michiru," Go reassured her. The young Getter pilot smiled. Somehow, it did comfort her...

* * *

The hotel was collapsing, and sinking into the lake. Unbeknownst to anyone except Zero and his subordinates, they had planted plastic explosives at several key locations in the structure. Cornelia and Suzaku could only watch in horror.

 _Guys!_ Suzaku thought, tears flowing down his face.

 _Euphie!_ Cornelia cried out in her head, distraught at the loss of her beloved sibling.

But as the dust began to settle, a yacht began to sail out of the ruins of the hotel, followed by numerous orange rafts, filled to capacity with people. Suzaku spotted his school council friends scattered on the rafts, and Cornelia saw Euphemia on another.

"Look! It's Zero!" one of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Not to fear, my dear Britannians," Zero said. "As I promised, I have saved all of the hostages from the hotel, including Princess Euphemia."

He gestured to the rafts.

"I now return to them all to you."

As ecstatic as Cornelia was to see her sister safe and sound, she immediately sensed an ulterior motive here - all these people could become Zero's hostages if she or her forces moved to attack him. While she did order soldiers out onto the lake, it was to retrieve the people rather than strike at the masked man.

The time had come for the big revelation. Two lights clicked on behind Zero, revealing Ohgi, Tamaki, Kallen and the other members of his 'knights of justice', all dressed in the snazzy black uniforms, complete with black visors and hats.

"People!" he said. "Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit!"

Lelouch paused as he prepared to reveal to the world the name he had chosen for his group that would one day become an army.

"We are the Black Knights!"

The name would surely get the attention of his mysterious benefactor, who called him 'The Black Knight'. More importantly, he hoped to win over the Cyber Beast Force. This show was for those people in particular. But there were other groups he hoped to win over.

"We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield; regardless of whether they be Elevens, Britannians or otherwise. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished."

Groups like the Gutsy Geoid Guard, Nerv, Photon Power Labs and Nanbara Connection would surely be powerful allies, and that statement was aimed at them. With Super Robots at his command, Britannia would fall with ease.

"Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong."

Zero extended one arm out to emphasize his next statement.

"The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed!"

If that didn't get him points in their view, Lelouch didn't know what would.

"Wherever oppressors have abused their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, or formidable our foe may be!"

He extended both arms out to his sides, palms up.

"Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, join us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"

* * *

Back at their home base in a remote region of Area 11, the Cyber Beast Force watched Zero's speech while sitting on a sofa in their base's lounge. Sitting with them was a man with blond hair - the Black Knight, Alan Igor. Standing behind them was a man with brown hair, glasses, a greenish-blue suit and a stern expression - Doctor Koutaro Hazuki, the creator of Dancougar.

"Zero is my kind of guy!" Shinobu cheered. "He saved all those people! No terrorist SAVES innocent people!"

"It seems Alan made the right call," Ryo said with a nod.

"Indeed - at the very least, he's worth trusting with Dancougar's power," Dr. Hazuki said.

"Better him than Shapiro Keats," Masato added. "So, what's the plan, Alan?"

"I'll get back in touch with Zero," Alan replied. "And tell him we'll put our resources and power behind him." The three male pilots grinned widely in response, so elated were they at this opportunity.

Sara, however, had a more serious expression.

 _Shapiro,_ she thought; _For the crime of abusing our trust, taking advantage of my love and selling our birthplace to the Empire...I'll see you dead!_

* * *

As Baron Ashura paced back and forth, both male and female eyes looking at both Pilder and Mazinger, he/she pondered what to do now that the island was his/hers. It had been some time since Dr. Hell left, but he wasn't due to return yet, so Ashura would be in charge just a little while longer.

"Hmm...the Pilder." Ashura's male half pondered out loud."You know, when that annoying Koji Kabuto isn't in it, it's kind of cute." He/she began to feel it all over, almost sexually excited to touch the aircraft in this context.

"And it has some nice lines, too," Ashura's female half added, stroking the side of the machine.

"Oh, what would I do to get a good look at its insides!" Ashura's male half said with almost impish glee.

"But...it is the property of Dr. Hell now," both halves said in unison.

"But, as long as he is gone and WE are in charge..." the male half said.

"Just for a little bit..."

Ashura managed to get the Pilder's entrance hatch open, and sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Hmmm...let's see...how do we start this thing?" the male half said. The female half spied the ignition lever, still unlocked.

"Ah! Let's try this!"

Ashura yanked the lever, and the aircraft started up. Both halves smiled with almost childish joy.

"Wonderful! Now, fly, Pilder!" both halves cried simultaneously. He/she pushed the controls forward, causing the fans to work in unison and lift the Pilder off the ground.

A few Iron Masks came in and watched in wonder as Baron Ashura worked on mastering the controls of the Pilder, laughing with glee every second.

"How thrilling!" Ashura's female half giggled.

"Yes, it makes sense now!" Ashura's male half replied with a laugh.

It was only a matter of minutes before the two-faced Baron was controlling the Pilder rather well. His/her gaze turned back to Mazinger.

"Shall we try THAT out?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to try it once!"

Ashura maneuvered the Pilder just over Mazinger Z's head.

"Are we in position?"

"It seems so."

"Here goes something..."

"PILLDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER OOOOOOOOOOON!"

Baron Ashura thrust the controls down, and the Pilder's wings folded up as it descended straight into Mazinger Z's head.

There was a great THUNK sound on impact, and a few clicks and whirs, and suddenly Mazinger, even in its damaged state, came to life.

Baron Ashura realized what he/she had just accomplished, and began to laugh maniacally, as ideas for what to do with the machine rushed through his/her mind...

* * *

" _The first bearer has put on the mask and revealed his purpose."_

" _All is still happening as the Scrolls foretold."_

" _But we cannot rush things...not until the remaining Angels play their roles. Only when that occurs can our plans come to fruition."_

" _That, and the second bearer has yet to awaken her power."_

" _That will come in time. For now, let us ensure that all goes according to God's will..."_

* * *

 _Next time...the crew of the Nadesico begins their search for survivors on the terraformed planet Mars. But when more Jovian Lizards show up, how will they be able to survive? If there are any survivors left, is there any will to live on this ruined world? And can Janus' group find any way of getting home to their world to save Simon and stop the moon from falling? What about the newly formed Black Knights? At least some of these questions will be answered next time in_ _ **Chapter 8: Guren Dances! Battles of Iron and Blood!**_


	14. Chapter 8

_It's a two-for-one deal today (08/10/17)! I'm going to try speeding along_ Code Geass' _plot a bit. I don't want to detail EVERY episode. Today, we also include some_ Nadesico _and_ GaoGaiGar _plot, too!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Guren Dances! Battles of Iron and Blood!**

The search was on for survivors in the only area that the Combattler Team had yet to look: the area around Mount Olympus, a mountain that had been named by Dr. Juuzo Kabuto in his younger days, after the fictional home of the gods of the Mycenae culture.

Unlike the PLANTs, the air on Mars was created due to the presence of countless Nergal-manufactured nanomachines which spent years splitting the rust-colored soil of the red planet into its components of iron and oxygen at the atomic level. This, in addition to the production of other important gases by the nanomachines themselves, caused a more Earth-like atmosphere to form, allowing man to live on the Red Planet without requiring space suits. The iron was then melted down and used to build the buildings that made up the colonies.

But now, thanks to the marauding Jovian Lizards, the whole area was in ruins: buildings were collapsed, windows broken, monuments lying flat on the ground, and other signs of devastation. Still, there was still a chance that survivors may be hiding somewhere.

Mr. Prospector (who was with them to check on financial damages), Uribatake, Hikaru, Ryoko, Daisuke, Tara, and Christina took a small shuttle (which was amazingly intact) to the nearby Nergal research facility.

Akito, being that he was born and raised in this very area of Mars, was feeling nostalgic and decided to take a look around. To Yurika's displeasure, Megumi, one of the bridge crew, had offered to go with him.

Yurika, Ruri, Minato, Jun, Kittan, Yoko, Loran and Harry opted to remain aboard.

The other people from the alternate Earth, along with Koji, Sayaka and Izumi, decided to help the Combattler team in their search for any survivors, as well as keep an eye out for any clues about they could get home.

* * *

The Nergal laboratories, shaped rather ominously like ancient pyramids, weren't in the best of shape. There were some crates lying around in a storage facility. The group who had opted to check this part out began to poke around for anything that might still be useful.

"It doesn't look good...it must have been abandoned for months now," Christina said as she dusted off some old papers and skimmed them.

"What was Nergal doing out here in the middle of nowhere, anyway?" Ryoko asked as she lifted up the lid of a crate, which had nothing of particular interest inside.

"Why, discovering the _Nadesico_!" Mr. Prospector said with a laugh. Everyone turned towards him and each wore a slightly different look of shock or confusion on their faces.

"Well, that's not quite the best way to put it," the accountant said, rubbing his bald cranium in thought. "Rather...well, perhaps it's best to show you rather than explain. Would you like to see?"

"Yes, do show us, sir," Daisuke replied. "Let's go, everyone."

The group followed Mr. Prospector to a side door, which led to a long incline lift. The group got on and began its descent.

"So, how are liking your first trip to Mars, Earth-lubber?" Hikaru asked Tara.

"It's weird," Tara replied. "Though I guess if the _Nadesico_ 's gravity generators weren't on, we would have been floating. And we're tightly strapped to the seats of our mechs, so we can't exactly float around in them," Tara added. "I am getting used to piloting in zero gravity, though. Xemmey is a huge help."

"Oh, you mean your AI friend?" Mr. Prospector interrupted. "Yes, I must say it's far beyond anything anyone else has ever programmed. And you say your MOTHER coded it?"

"Well, not exactly. Based on what Xemmey told me, she just restored some of her corrupted data sectors and filled in missing blocks of code. I think it was programmed in...G++? I think there was also some DST involved."

"G++ and DST?" Mr. Prospector said with some surprise. "But both of those languages are still in dev...oh, I've said too much already."

"It's okay, my mom is on the development team."

"Ah yes, I remember now. Haruhi Zifell is your mother. But as much of a genius programmer she is, there is no way a program that advanced could be written in a language still in its early stages."

"Maybe it came from my dimension," Christina suggested. "If I ever get back, I'll see if I can get some info from the government on my Earth."

At this point, the lift reached its destination. Before the group was a set of massive and thick metal doors. The old doors, still sensitive to movement and to Nergal employee IDs, opened up as they approached. Behind the doors was a massive, ruined structure. It seemed to resemble a piece of a massive spaceship. They got closer and saw more pieces of...something...in the vast chamber below.

"Ah yes. It's been thirty years since our research team stumbled upon this ruin," Prospector said, gesturing up towards a structure cloaked in shadow; "And it's taken just as long to uncover its secrets..."

* * *

"Man, living a double-life sure is tough," Kallen said after letting out a great yawn. She had been up all night with yet another operation with the Black Knights. Her fatigue did help her maintain the image of being sickly, but that was a small comfort.

Ever since that day at Lake Kawaguchi, public support for their new group had skyrocketed, while opinion of the Japanese Liberation Front had sunk like a stone. Terrorists who involved innocent civilians, abusive soldiers, corrupt politicians; even greedy corporations and criminal syndicates - any people or groups in Area 11 that the law would not punish instead received judgment from the Black Knights.

Private support had gone up significantly as well - the mysterious Kyoto Group had offered to supply Zero with new Knightmare Frames...the very first Japanese-manufactured ones. They'd no longer have to steal Sutherlands from the enemy now!

As she was about to enter the student council room, she overheard commotion coming from inside.

"Hurry, Suzaku, pin him down!" Milly's voice.

"What's the big idea?! Cut it out!" Lelouch's voice.

"Forgive me, Lelouch...Prez's orders." Suzaku's.

Wondering what was going on, she opened the door.

"Hold still!" Shirley said.

Kallen saw that the student council was dressed in cat outfits - and Lelouch was being fitted for one - while tied to the chair. After a moment, he stopped struggling and sat there, a sour look on his face. Nina, dressed what seemed to be tiger pajamas, was off in the corner on a computer. Milly and Shirley were dressed in skimpy catgirl outfits and Suzaku was dressed in blue cat pajamas.

 _Why does Milly do this?_ Lelouch thought as he sat silently, letting his schoolmates apply makeup in the former of whiskers; _There's no real point, there's NEVER any real damned point!_

"Oh, good meow-rning!" Milly said, turning to Kallen when she heard the door open. She smirked and pawed the air like a cat.

"Um...good morning," Kallen said, unsure of what to make of this.

"You didn't get the meow-mo?" Rivalz said; "It's a welcome party for Arthur, our new meow-scot!"

"Mas...cot?" Kallen said, baffled. She looked over at the far corner - there was the cat that Euphie and Suzaku had found, lying atop a kitty playground.

"We have a costume all picked out for you, nya!" Suzaku said, trying to be cat-like and failing.

"She doesn't need one," Lelouch quipped. "She already wears a mask."

Kallen frowned - Lelouch aggravated her to no end. He was so shallow, so lazy, so unwilling to apply himself.

"Ha-ha," the girl shot back; "Why don't you go on TV? You'd probably be a hit."

But she had no idea that the man she scorned and the man she adored were one and the same.

"By the way, how DID Arthur get here?" Shirley asked. "One day he wasn't here, then the next, he was!"

"Apparently he loves the taste of Suzaku!" Rivalz said, chuckling as he remembered the incident. "He followed him all the way here just to take another bite out of him!"

"Don't remind me," Suzaku groaned. Everyone except Kallen started laughing, though the red-haired girl did allow herself a smile.

 _All these people,_ she thought; _These are the people I've been protecting._

* * *

Gamlin had his own mission here on Mars: to find out any and everything he could about the Protodevlin. To achieve that, he flew his Variable Fighter to the data center in the far northeast corner of the area. It had been relatively undamaged in spite of the many attacks. Perhaps the Jovian Lizards had wanted the area intact for some reason? Whatever the case was, if the info wasn't there, it wouldn't be anywhere else on the planet.

The data center was a relatively small unassuming building, more like a shack than a data center. Gamlin landed his plane on the ledge near it, and checked out the unassuming structure. The inside was as unassuming as the exterior: a small desk with a chair, a few extremely dusty books, some old, dried up pens and a broken electronic clipboard were scattered around. A paperweight sat on the corner of the desk.

"Hmm…Max's directions are always spot-on," Gamlin said to himself; "There must be some hidden way inside. It's only the logical reason the Jovian Lizards didn't destroy it...they must have assumed that this shack wasn't worth destroying." He tapped the dirt floor hard with his foot. Sure enough, there was a metallic clang. He had found the entrance...now he needed to find a way to open it.

Gamlin felt around all of the four walls, the floor, and even the ceiling, but he could not find any switch after a good ten Earth minutes of searching. He sat down on the chair and started to think. He glanced over at the paperweight, a small snow globe, and grabbed it, planning to turn it over and watch the flakes fall, hoping it would calm his nerves a bit.

But when he actually tried to pick up the paperweight, it refused to budge. If it were anyone else, they would have likely tried to pull it harder, but Gamlin quickly realized what he had found.

"Ah, very ingenious…hiding the entrance switch where there are no obvious wires…very cunning." Gamlin prodded and manipulated the switch until he was able to discern how to open it. With a few twists, he was able to remove the snow globe off its base like one removed a lid from a jar of pickles. Sure enough, a small red button was there, and he pressed it. The sound of pressurized air being suddenly released could be heard, and the floor opened up, dropping some of the dirt into the long passage. Gamlin spotted a series of bars welded to the walls of the passage that served as a ladder.

Gamlin began climbing down. And down. And down. And down.

As he climbed, his mind began to wander, and he began to hear, very faintly, someone singing…something about a snake eater.

 _I must be going crazy_ , Gamlin thought, pausing for a moment. He shook the silly idea out of his mind and continued his descent. As he did, he felt the ladder get cooler and cooler to the touch.

By the time Gamlin reached the bottom after what felt like an eternity, the ladder was ice cold, and he could see his breath. He regretted not packing some warmer clothes - while he did have his piloting gloves, but they did little to warm up his hands as he put them on.

He turned around once he had put his gloves on, and saw a plain sliding metal door that was open just wide enough to slip his fingers through. On the door was written, in big yellow letters, the words: "Mount Olympus Data Center – Employee Entrance" A faint rumbling and whirring could be heard from the other side.

The pilot grabbed the edge of the door and pulled hard. Slowly, but surely, the door yielded to his effort enough for him to get inside comfortably. A short walk down a small passage led to his immediate objective:

A huge chamber, filled with rows upon rows of servers. Several access terminals were neatly scattered around the facility, each corresponding to a row of servers…it was almost like the libraries of books he had learned about in ancient history before all of the Earth's information and literature was converted to computer data in order to mitigate the need for paper to make books. He could hear the servers still humming along, their data waiting to be accessed. He walked up to one of the terminals, which started up in response to his approach, as they were programmed to do. He was amazed that it was still working after months of neglect, but nonetheless prepared to work.

"Now…what was Commander Jenius' access code again?" Gamlin said out loud, before clasping his hand over his mouth reflexively. He then remembered that he was the only one here.

He smiled when it came to him, and he typed in on the keyboard.

 _Access approved. Welcome, Maximillian Jenius,_ the terminal said with a calm and composed middle-aged woman's voice.

Gamlin sighed.

 _Our records indicate that you took a literature file that is now 3,671 days overdue. Your late fees come to 15,286.22 Earth credits. Please pay the corresponding amount if you wish to access the data logs_. _You can use a cash card or credit card by inserting it in the slot below._

Gamlin grumbled. That was a lot of money, especially for an overdue library file...and how this system knew about Max's overdue file puzzled him as well. But finding information on the Protodevlin was the top priority. Gamlin fished out his wallet out of his pocket, and extracted a plastic card.

"I bet the bank is going to eat me alive for this…" Gamlin grumbled as he looked over the screen. "Maybe I can just purchase the file…" he said out loud.

 _You wish to purchase the literature file? Please pay 5.99 Earth credits. You can use a cash card or credit card by swiping it in the slot below._

"That's better," Gamlin replied as he swiped his card in the slot. "The Alliance Express Traveler's Card…they weren't kidding when they said to never leave home without it."

 _Thank you. Your payment has been received. Welcome to the Mount Olympus Data Center, Maximillian Jenius. What can I do for you today?_

"Search query: Keyword - Protodevlin."

… _Searching. Please wait._

The terminal hummed and whirred.

 _No files found. Please enter another query._

"Search query: Keyword – Spiritia."

… _Searching. Please wait._

The terminal hummed and whirred more.

 _No files found. Please enter another query._

Gamlin was getting annoyed. "Search query: Keywords – Zentradian History."

… _Searching. Please wait._

The terminal hummed and whirred yet again.

 _No files found. Please enter another query._

He stood there, using any words relating remotely related to the Protodevlin, but each time, the computer could not find any records.

Gamlin's patience soon ran out, the cold only shortening his patience more. He decided to just try one last thing, for the heck of it and just call his search a failure. "Search query: Keywords – Oh, I don't know…Space Vampires!"

… _Searching. Please wait._

The terminal hummed and whirred.

 _Two files found._

"You're kidding me…right?"

… _If you would like to browse our children's section…_

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no, just show me the data files!"

… _Retrieving files. One moment, please._

Gamlin sighed with relief asthe terminal hummed and whirred again.

 _File 1 – Space Vampires Of The Grand Blood Orgy III..._

"Gah, just tell me about the other one!" Gamlin shrieked. "I'm not some sort of sicko!"

 _File 2 – Vampires In Space: The Myth From Between The Stars. Subject: Astroarcheology. Author: Roger O. Smith_. _Publishing Date…_

"I guess this is the best I can do," Gamlin sighed, wondering what a database like this was doing with pornography...

* * *

"Miss Kallen! Miss Kallen!" a Japanese maid with long, reddish-brown hair and sleepy eyes called up to Kallen as she stepped out on the stairwell in her home's foyer. "There's someone at the door for you!" Close examination would reveal a number of similarities to Kallen.

"Prez?" Kallen exclaimed, surprised to see Shirley come to her front door.

"I was just coming to give you something," Milly replied cordially.

"Where shall I show her to?" the maid asked. "The parlor, or perhaps…"

"To my room," Kallen said immediately, as if trying to shut the maid up.

"As you wish," the maid replied. Suddenly, Milly saw someone else appear at the top of the stairs - a blond Britannian woman dressed in a regal purple dress and her hair styled like an ocean wave, but with one long lock hanging down...clearly the lady of the house.

"When I heard that you were having a friend over," the woman said. "I was positive it would be a boy."

"Hello there, Mrs. Stadtfeld," Milly said, curtsying.

"Honestly," Mrs. Stadtfeld said, completely ignoring the guest; "You come home early in the morning and end up missing school, even going out into the ghettos! You should be glad your father is back in the homeland."

She sighed.

"I guess there's no fighting one's blood, is there?"

Kallen angrily turned to the blond woman, not noticing that the maid was shuffling toward a vase near the door.

"You really enjoy Dad's absence, don't you?!" she shot back.

Suddenly, a crash sounded out - all three of the other women looked over - the vase, which had been filled with water and flowers, had shattered into pieces.

"Oh dear, what have I done?!" the maid exclaimed, hurriedly starting to pick up the pieces; "Oh me, oh my, what have I done?!"

"You idiot!" Mrs. Stadtfeld yelled angrily.

"Forgive me, my lady, forgive me!" the maid said, still gathering the pieces.

"Honestly, the only thing you're good for is selling your body!" the noblewoman said. Kallen decided to show Milly to her room by herself...

* * *

The search team decided to split up so that they could cover more ground, especially since there were no Jovian Lizards to be seen at the moment. Combattler V and Shin Getter split off into its component machines and flew around.

"Come in, everyone. This is Battle Jet. Any luck?" Hyoma said into the communicator on his machine after a while of searching.

"Shin Bear here," Gai replied sadly. "No signs of survivors whatsoever."

"Shin Eagle," Go said emotionlessly. "No survivors found."

"I'm sorry, Shin Jaguar hasn't found anything either," Kei added.

"Double Zeta here," Judau said. "I'm not even picking up any residual thoughts."

"We can't give up! Is there anywhere we haven't looked?" Yoko said, her Gunman searching from the ground.

"Hyoma, you forgot, didn't you?" Chizuru said. "There are underground shelters! It's likely that the survivors are taking refuge there! We've just been looking on the surface!"

"And the girl correctly answers the 64,000 credit question!" Izumi cheered. "Everyone give her a round of applause!"

"Guys...I know it's not exactly what we're looking for," Kosuke said. "But am I the only one who doesn't remember those ruins down there being there before?"

"Ruins?" Janus asked. "Hey, maybe they can help get us back to our own reality! I'm gonna go down and take a look. Anyone else care to come along?"

"Oh, how I pity archaeologists. Their careers are always...in ruins!" Izumi quipped with a giggle. Everyone present let out a long groan.

* * *

Akito and Megumi walked through the still dusty fields of the Martian landscape, and the young man found himself thinking about his upbringing on Mars...what little he remembered of it, anyway.

The two paused at a green construction machine that had a massive claw, likely for picking up and moving huge rocks, on the end of a pneumatic arm, while a bulldozer shovel on the other end. As he stared at it, a memory came back to him, and he told it to Megumi...

* * *

 _"Look at me, Akito! Look! I'm a pilot!"_

 _"Hey, Yurika, what are you doing?! You're not supposed to be up there!"_

 _"WHEEE! FIRE ENGINES! FORWARD LAUNCH!"_

 _The sound of an engine starting. Yurika cries out. Akito frantically tries to control the machine._

 _SLAP._

 _Yurika cries out again as Akito lies on the ground._

* * *

"Ultimately, I got blamed for starting it up," Akito said, touching the machine with his right hand. "But what really frustrated me was my inability to control it; I guess that's why I got this nano-controller." He looked at his right hand, which was tattooed with a silver symbol that was made entirely of linking nanomachines. It was how he could control his Aestivalis.

"So then why did you become a cook?" Megumi then asked, blushing a bit.

"Oh...um..." Akito said, trying to remember. He looked down in the dirt and found his answer. "It's because the food tastes weird."

He squatted down and picked up a handful of the ochre dirt, where several silvery earthworms were wriggling about.

"EWWWWWW!" Megumi screamed, recoiling in effeminate horror.

"Oh come on, they're just nanomachines," Akito groaned.

"Oh, like the ones that make the atmosphere here?" Megumi said, relaxing her guard a bit. Akito nodded.

"Yeah. They help the nanomachines in the air by breaking down some of the dirt so that they can be split more easily at the atomic level. That's why we can breath here without air tanks and spacesuits. But fixing the dirt will still take a while."

"Why? What happens to the plants?" Megumi asked.

"They get this really funny taste...I guess it's a metallic one, since the dirt here is just rust. But a very skilled cook, with the right flavors on hand, can make it taste wonderful!"

Megumi giggled. "Oh, so that's why you became a cook! That's so cute! Well, I bet you could do it now if you tried!"

"Oh, I don't think I'm THAT good," Akito replied, blushing a bit.

"You're kidding, right? You are AMAZING! That's why I..." Megumi exclaimed, getting a little closer. Both stumbled back a bit, right into a patch of ground that was weak...and it immediately gave way, causing them both to plunge into darkness...

* * *

Milly and Kallen sat up in the latter's room enjoying some hot tea. The room was filled with all sorts of things one would expect in the room of a nobleman, except every piece of furniture was almost blindingly white. Anything that wasn't was painted gold.

"Sounds like you've got quite the complicated home life, don't you?" Milly said, immediately bringing up the elephant in the room.

"What did you want to give me?" Kallen said, trying to deflect the subject away from that.

"Your transcripts since middle school," Shirley said, sliding an envelope toward Kallen; "My granddad wanted me to. I figured it would be best if I didn't give them to you at school."

Kallen quickly realized what Milly meant.

"So, you know my secret?" the girl said; "That I'm half-Britannian, half-Eleven, just like the president of the Manga Club?"

Milly smiled a little, to put her friend at ease.

"That woman before was my stepmother," Kallen continued, seeing that she couldn't hide it anymore; "My real mother was the idiot maid who broke the flower pot."

"Your father is head of the Stadtfeld family, no?" Milly asked. "Certainly higher rank than the Zifells. Yet Tara isn't afraid to admit her heritage...why did you hide it?"

"That's because her birth mother is supposed to be a brilliant scientist and engineer like her husband," Kallen said, looking down in shame; "Mine is nothing more than a servant. She can't do anything right, and all she does is laugh, no matter how much people insult her. She's an idiot."

Milly knew she was getting closer to something important.

"Your mother didn't have to specifically work in this household, did she?" the council president asked.

"She's clinging to her old lover," Kallen said, shaking her head in disgust. "That's all."

"Do you hate her?" Milly asked, concerned about such a sad situation being the case here.

"Nah...she just depresses me," Kallen answered with a sigh. Milly sat back, satisfied with what she had learned. She loved to learn people's secrets, but always kept them to herself.

"My, we've suddenly gotten into some heavy matters, haven't we?" she laughed; "Shall we talk about something else then?"

Kallen knew this much about Milly - while she was a pervert and a weirdo at times, she had a kind, genuinely understanding heart as well. If she could have friends like Milly, and people to look up to like Zero, her situation wasn't totally unbearable...

* * *

The search team arrived at the ruins and stepped out to take a look around. Unlike the ruins at Nergal, these were much more like what one would think of as ruins, at least compared to the devastated landscape: they were buildings: ancient ones, ones that sort of looked Greek...

More specifically, Mycenaean.

Koji had read about the Mycenae Empire in his grandfather's and father's notes. He had theorized that the Mycenae were far more advanced than most historians gave them credit for. After all, they defended their home island from invaders with "giants that shot fire from their chests". How anyone could have missed these bewildered him.

"Koji, do you know what culture made these ruins?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah, that look on your face says that you do know."

"Well, call it crazy, but they look exactly like relics made by the Mycenae. My grandfather and father studied them when I was little, as did Dr. Hell."

"The crackpots hit the jackpot!" Izumi chimed in. "Welp, I'm bored as a plank of wood now. Let's make like trees and leave."

Janus was also staring at the ruins. Somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen ruins like these before. But he had never left Kamina City, and he was certainly never to Mars before, let alone in his own dimension. He didn't notice Izumi eying him suspiciously as he pondered this.

"Koji, you want to take some pictures or something?" Sayaka asked. "I'm sure the Professor would be very interested in this. We should have some evidence before the Jovian Lizards blast this area to bits." Koji nodded, his mind still grappling with the implications of this find.

* * *

Akito groaned as he slowly came around. He looked up through the hole he and Megumi had made. And then he noticed that Megumi was on top of him...

And their crotches were touching.

Frightened nearly out of his wits, he scrambled to get out from under her, which made her groan as well. Akito looked up and saw someone standing there. Their face was covered in a hood and brown cloak, but he could just make out a pair of rose-tinted sunglasses.

"Well, look who decided to...drop in," the cloaked figure, obviously a woman, probably middle-aged. "Honestly, I'm not sure whether to welcome you or throw you out...I'll compromise."

Megumi sat up and rubbed her eyes while Akito swallowed nervously.

"You get to drink some of my nasty coffee."

* * *

A burst of gunfire blew numerous holes in the door of a warehouse, which was then kicked down by Tamaki. He and the other Black Knights were on their latest mission - to bring down a drug distribution operation that had been selling a highly addictive, hallucinatory drug called Refrain to the Japanese.

"Yee-hah! The Black Knights have arrived!" Tamaki whooped as he, Ohgi and several other Black Knights opened fire. The workers, who were packing boxes filled with vials of the drug, dived for cover. Some whipped out guns of their own and fired back.

As the Black Knights continued their assault on the retaliating workers, several white Knightmares resembling Glasgows appeared and started firing on them.

"Knightpolice!" Ohgi exclaimed as he and the others dove behind cover. "Kallen, you're up!"

Kallen heard the message from inside a Knightmare - but the inside was very different from the Britannian models - the cockpit seat resembled one used by a motorbike.

"Let's do it, Guren mk II!" she said as she spurred her new machine into action. This new Knightmare Frame, built by the Kyoto Group - the Guren mk II - was her personal machine...no one else in the world had one.

The Knightmare was almost entirely red, save for an orange cockpit and a silvery right arm, which was much longer than the other, and had sharp claws on each of its four fingers, as well as a helm-like outgrowth from its retractable head.

Kallen sped toward the three Knightpolice machines, opening fire with a rapid-fire gun mounted on the Guren's left arm. Two of them were quickly disabled, but the third managed to dodge through sheer luck - but that didn't save it for long. Kallen made her Knightmare grab the remaining enemy, and pressed a trigger on the right handle of her console. It sent a surge of red energy through the claw and into the enemy - causing it to overheat and explode after a few moments - the length of the right arm was enough to keep the Guren safe.

 _Incredible! This thing is unstoppable!_

She sped onward, plowing through another metal door as if it were paper.

Kallen skidded to a stop when she saw that the room was almost pitch-black, save for the light that had just been introduced. When she turned on her infrared camera, she saw over a dozen people milling around, doing all sorts of unusual things - cheering, swooning, dancing…

And then she saw her mother wander in front of the camera.

"Naoto, you really need to watch Kallen more closely!" she said. Kallen had heard about this drug's effects - it caused the user to think they were reliving their fondest memories.

"Damn it, Mom, are you really so weak?!" she said angrily; "First you gave in to Britannia, then to a man, and now to drugs?!"

She slammed the handles on her machine.

"Naoto's gone, so just stop already!"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt gunfire strike her claw arm - it was made of extremely resilient material, so it held fast.

"Damn it, more Knightpolice?!" she growled; "These guys are totally corrupt!"

She wanted to just fire on the enemy, but there were too many innocents around. Instead, she scooped up her mother with the Guren's left arm and sped off, with the Knightpolice in hot pursuit.

The Guren sped through the warehouse, while Kallen looked for a place to drop her mother off - she was hanging limply on the mech's wrist now.

"Damn it, you're in the way!" she cried. But when Kallen tried to throw her, she hesitated, the woman's limp body just rolled into her hand.

"I don't want you, yet...I DON'T WANT YOU, YET…"

Kallen closed her eyes for a split second to hold back tears, but that was enough for something to swoop in and snatch the woman right out of the Guren's hand.

 _She's gone?!_ Kallen thought as she stared at Guren's empty hand before remembering her situation. _In that case…_

The Guren turned around and sped back at the enemy Knightpolice, smashing it into the ground with her silver claw. Just as she did with the earlier one, Kallen sent a surge of energy into it, causing the mech to explode.

Just then, Zero and the other Black Knights rushed in.

 _That woman...where did she go?_ Zero wondered.

* * *

It turned out that Kallen's mother hadn't been taken far...an isolated area of the docks, very close to train tracks. A bullet train was parked nearby.

She had been taken by an elderly, heavyset gentleman, dressed in a fine suit and conductor's hat but with his hair growing down all the way to the floor. His eyes were covered in sunglasses and a pipe in hand.

He was Polonaise, one of the Zonderians...and he had been looking for a host for Zonder Metal when he happened upon the skirmish between the Black Knights and the Refrain distributors. Why he had chosen this woman out of all the others soon became apparent.

"Kallen, Naoto…I'll protect you," the woman mumbled, her mind still tangled in the throes of Refrain.

"A woman, lost in the past?" Polonaise mused; "The perfect host."

"Kallen, I'll always be here for you, no matter what," she mumbled as Polonaise produced the Zonder Metal, a vaguely cross-shaped mass of bright purple matter.

"You wish to have justice done to the people who would make your daughter miserable?" the Zonderian chuckled; "Then you require power."

He pressed the mass into the woman's chest, triggering a hideous transformation.

"The only true justice in this world...is absolute power."

* * *

"Well, mission accomplished, I'd say," Akito whispered to Megumi as they surveyed the scene before them. There were at least two or three dozen people, all dressed in the same brown cloaks, looking rather pitiful, especially compared to the bright clothing the _Nadesico_ crewmen wore.

"Hey, everyone! I'm so glad we've found you! I was afraid there would be no one left, but you're all really here! You can all come back to Earth now!" Akito said loudly to the crowd. To his surprise, none of them looked terribly pleased with the idea.

"We're not leaving,"the cloaked woman with the sunglasses said. "It's a long explanation."

"Um, we'll settle for the abridged version then," Megumi quipped awkwardly.

"All right. At least here we have a chance of survival," the woman said grimly. "Your ship will never make it back to Earth in one piece."

"Says you! Do you have any idea how hard we fought to get here and find you? Do you have any idea of the power the _Nadesico_ has?"

"Hmph. Of course I do." The woman removed her hood and rose-tinted glasses (which were more like goggles), to reveal her face. It was a blonde, long-tressed middle aged woman with thin eyes. "I helped design and build the _Nadesico_ 's phase transition engine and Distortion Field...I'm Dr. Inez Fressange. I'm surprised a Nergal employee doesn't know..."

But she was interrupted by a rumbling noise outside that shook the building up.

Outside, the _Nadesico_ was coming in for a landing. Yurika, wanting to make sure Megumi wasn't stealing Akito from her, so she had the ship's crew take her to where Akito might be.

* * *

Tamaki, Ohgi and Kallen were hanging out at one of the train stations in another one of the ghettos, wondering when their next assignment would come.

Suddenly, a black bullet train whizzed by.

"Whoa! That train's really moving!" Tamaki exclaimed before suddenly feeling a wave of electricity pass through him. He looked down, and saw that his cell phone's screen was flashing, warping, and generally being on the fritz.

"My phone's acting all weird!" the young man exclaimed.

"Give it a sec, it should reboot," Ohgi reassured him. "These special phones were designed to withstand EMP bursts."

Just as their phones all had rebooted, their phones all received a call. It was from Zero.

"Black Knights - it looks like the Settlement is under attack again. A black bullet train has been wreaking havoc. If I'm not mistaken, you should have seen it just now."

"Say whaaaat?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Meet me at the hideout in thirty minutes," the masked man said; "We're going to deal with this menace tonight."

* * *

"So, in other words...'go away, we don't want to be saved?!'" Gamlin exclaimed when everyone apart from the search-party-turned-archaeologists had returned.

"Yes, that's right," Inez said coldly. "All of the remaining colonists wish to remain here on Mars. Boarding the _Nadesico,_ in their opinion, would be suicide; and as this ship's designer, I completely agree with them. This ship is in no way capable of handling a full-scale Jovian Lizard attack."

"Come on!" Tara retorted angrily. "We've got more Super Robots than you can shake a stick at! There's no way we'd lose to a bunch of computerized munchkins!"

"You idiots," Inez replied sternly. "You have no idea just how advanced the Jovian Lizards are, do you? Or just how powerful they can truly be? How much do you even KNOW about them? Their goals, their reasons for being here?! From what I've seen, any encounters you've had up till now were against mere scouting parties."

"So you're just giving up?!" Akito exclaimed.

"Like I said...you're the idiots if you think you can handle a full-scale invasion force. Your teenage hormones must be clouding your judgment...not everyone can be a hero." Everyone under the age of 21 that wasn't a member of the bridge crew immediately scowled at her...and Yurika looked particularly angry at Inez.

"Cut it out...we've got company. Jovian Lizards," Ruri said stoically. "Five large battleships, thirty smaller warships, and...um..."

"What? What kind of numbers do you have for their regular troops?" Daisuke asked.

"Um...I can't really say exactly." Ruri replied, mild concern in her voice.

"Can you give us a ballpark estimate?" Tara asked.

"A lot. We're talking a full-scale attack here."

"Whatever! Charge the Gravity Blast, and make it a full-strength shot!" Yurika ordered.

"Engaging power coils," Minato said as she entered a few commands on her keyboard.

"Gravity generators charging. Estimated charge time, five seconds."

"On my mark," Yurika commanded.

"Charge complete," Ruri said a moment later.

"FIRE!"

The _Nadesico_ 's cannon let loose a massive blast right into the fleet. Yurika cheered and whooped as the blast seemed to consume the fleet in bright light.

But when the light faded, the enemy fleet was still there...indeed, there seemed to be more than before.

"As you can see, the enemy also possesses distortion fields," Inez said rather smugly, almost as if she enjoyed being right about the _Nadesico_ 's imminent doom.

"There's a chulip about forty kilometers ahead," Ruri said, "And the enemy is reinforcing their numbers with them."

Tara realized something as she gazed at the chulip...

 _They're...they're using the same tech as Lifthrasir and Granlif...just who the hell ARE these Jovian Lizards? Well, whatever. We'll beat them anyway._

"You see? The chulips are dimensional portals that fold spacetime, allowing them to instantly travel from their home base to here," Inez explained. "Who knows how many warships they really have, waiting for the order to attack...I bet there's..."

"ENOUGH!" Tara roared, suddenly frustrated with Inez's overt pessimism. "CAN IT, LADY!"

"Tara, what do you think you're..." Gamlin said.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY SHIPS THEY HAVE, WE'LL BUST THROUGH EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

Kittan, who had opted to stay on the ship, nodded.

"Yeah, that's right! We're not gonna sit back and let some windup dolls beat us down!" he added. "If you want to sit here and suck your thumbs like hopeless wimps, be my guest! Me? I'm not! I'm gonna get out there and give 'em hell!"

"Yes...we'll fight!" Yurika proclaimed as Tara and Kittan rushed for the hangar. "Minato, send a signal to the search party! Tell them to get back here quick! Ruri, get us airborne and power up the Distortion Field!"

"That's not possible at the moment," Ruri answered.

"It will be twenty minutes before we have sufficient power to get lift AND power the field simultaneously without compromising either," Minato said.

"Fine, then start the field down here! Full strength!" Yurika ordered.

"Wait...the rock here might be too weak!" Megumi cried out. "How do we know if it can able to withstand the pressure of the field? If that happens, it'll collapse and all of the survivors inside will die!"

"It's true. A full-strength Distortion Field possesses more than enough power to break the rock beneath us," Inez replied grimly. "But you can either charge the field and kill the survivors, or do without it, and chance getting blasted to tiny pieces. The choice is yours, captain."

Yurika gasped as her heart stopped momentarily from fear. The look of abject terror on her face was clearly visible to all. She looked to Akito for some sort of answer, but she saw none in his eyes.

"Captain, the enemy is charging their weapons," Ruri said, now showing more emotion than she ever had before. "You must decide."

Yurika couldn't hear her own voice as she gave the order to activate the field. In fact, she didn't feel like she was in her body at all for a fleeting moment. When she did regain her bearings, she felt the ship rumble as hundreds of energy blasts rained down on them, pummeling the _Nadesico,_ though the shields managed to hold.

"Our fates were sealed when the first chulip appeared," Inez said, seeming to have fully accepted the situation. "This barrage would have annihilated the shelter entirely anyway. We knew this would happen eventually...we didn't expect anyone to save us, let alone you, Captain."

Loran looked up at Yurika, knowing exactly what she was going through. Harry Ord merely bowed his head in quiet respect to the recently deceased. They even didn't seem too shocked when she gasped and clap her hand over her mouth. He remembered the first time they caused needless deaths…

* * *

Inside GGG Bay Island Base headquarters, a number of people were gathered inside a command center...Guy Shishioh; the burly man with the black coat; Mikoto, the woman with red hair; a bald, muscular man with a spiked green mohawk; a small older man with a white mustache and shocked up white hair behind a bald scalp; a man with small eyes, slight five o'clock shadow and wild brown hair; a comely woman with long blonde hair and wide, sky-blue eyes; and a fatter man with a triangular nose. They were all the GGG support staff, save for the man in the black coat - he was Taiga Koutaro, the head of GGG himself.

Squating in front of the group of people were two large, blocky humanoid robots the size of mobile suits - a red one and a blue one that otherwise looked exactly alike. They were the "Dragon Brothers", EnRyu and HyoRyu, two robots with highly advanced AIs - they had the ability to think and act for themselves, to a limited degree - they even had personalities, not unlike Xemmey and Xengar.

"Well, it looks like this new Zonder is going to be a tough one," the man with the white mustache said - he was Leo Shishioh, Guy's father and GGG's Head Scientist.

"Since it can give off electromagnetic waves, any machine that gets too close will be fried," the man with wild brown hair said. "We also can't track it via satellite." He was Kousuke Entouji, head of GGG's Intelligence Division.

"If we don't do something," Guy said; "It will evolve into a robot, like all the others we've faced."

"Our GS Rides are in full working order," the red robot, EnRyu, said; "Please, give us the order to deploy."

"We will," Taiga said. "But for tonight, we shall continue our surveillance." He heard someone snoring, and looked down and see the man with the mohawk, Geki Hyuuma, dozing off.

"Agh...I should have known better when you were quiet in your seat for once, Hyuuma!" Taiga groaned.

"The Major is tired from his nightly patrols," the blue robot, HyoRyu said. His voice was noticeably calmer and more subdued than his brother's.

"But us...we don't need to sleep!" EnRyu replied.

"As long as we have enough fuel, we can never tire!" the two robots said in unison.

"You make me proud, Mobile Unit!" Guy said proudly, saluting them. The two robots smiled and saluted back.

"I'll contact the Settlement's government," the blonde woman, Swan White, said. While she was Leo's assistant, she was the only Britannian on the Bay Island Base support staff, which gave GGG someone who could fairly deal with Area 11's government. "Though if Cornelia has gone back to the Al-Almein front, I wonder who's taking her place."

"In all likelihood, it will be the Sub-Viceroy," Guy replied. "I've heard that she's a very kind person, even to us Japanese."

* * *

Later that night, the GGG support staff were surveying the situation. The black bullet train, which they had dubbed EI-08, had disappeared, but they knew it would show itself...and sure enough, it had. That knowledge came thanks to GGG's coordination with the Settlement's government.

"It appeared on the Hokuriku Bullet Train line?" Taiga said thoughtfully. "So, it's going to hit the Yamagata Bullet Train line, then."

"Those electromagnetic waves this Zonder emits are powerful," Leo said. "I doubt even GaoGaiGar could get close."

"What's your solution, then?" Taiga asked.

"The Mirror Coating used to launch the Mobile Unit may be temporary," the scientist thought; "But it will give them a measure of protection for a few minutes."

"We'll rely on HyoRyu and EnRyu, then," Taiga said as he stood up. "Hyuuma!"

"Got it!" Hyuuma declared, now fully awake and raring to go. "Boys, prepare for launch!" The two robots had been sitting, suspended by electromagnets, inside a launch chute inside a flying vehicle that Geki and Mamoru were inside. StealthGao, the stealth fighter that formed GaoGaiGar's wings and arms, flew overhead, with Guy inside. Galeon, the robot lion, flew alongside it.

"HyoRyu...commencing Mirror Coating!" HyoRyu said as he was covered by a shiny silver film.

"Launching!" He was launched out of the catapult and into the night.

"EnRyu...Mirror Coating!" EnRyu said as he too was covered by the Mirror Coating.

"Launching!" He too was fired out.

As the two soared through the air at high speed, they changed forms, folding and rearranging their bodies into different shapes. HyoRyu changed into a truck with a crane, while EnRyu changed to a fire truck with a long ladder - though both were actually guns.

"There it is, brother!" EnRyu said as they spotted their target. The catapult had launched them fast enough for them to match the Zonder's speed. They landed exactly on opposite sides of the track, and then put their pedals to the metal, ensuring they remained at the same speed as their target. Though the Mirror Coating appeared to have dissolved, it was still shielding them from the electromagnetic radiation emitted by EI-08.

They extended the crane and ladder and turned them ninety degrees before starting to draw closer to each other. Soon, the guns caught the train.

"Got it!" they said in unison as they slammed their brakes, slowing the train down and reducing the radiation EI-08 was emitting. This allowed the support crew back at Bay Island to see the situation on their screen.

"Nicely done!" Leo cheered. "I'd call that a success!"

"Good!" Taiga boomed; "LinerGao, capture that Zonder!"

Right behind EI-08 was LinerGao, the white bullet train that formed GaoGaiGar's shoulders. It closed in on the rear of the Zonder, and extended a small claw from its nose. It grabbed the black train's rear and then slammed on its own brakes. Combined with HyoRyu and EnRyu, it finally brought the black bullet train to a stop.

Suddenly, Entouji glanced at his own screen, and spotted something...the Guren mk II and a number of black Knightmares.

"Chief, some Knightmares have appeared from one of the tunnels," he said. "A number of black Glasgows, and a red one of unknown make. They don't seem to be Britannian."

 _Could it be the Black Knights?_ Taiga thought.

"That red one's fast!" Mikoto exclaimed, noting the speed of the Guren. "Maybe they're here to support us?"

"They're in over their heads!" Hyuuma laughed. "Besides, we've got a handle on this just..."

But before he could finish his sentence, the Zonder started to emit waves again, this time much more violently...

* * *

The Black Knights didn't just have the Guren to supplement their power - they also had a new mass-production model of Knightmare developed by the Kyoto Group: the Burai. While essentially a redesigned Glasgow, it was still better than having to steal Sutherlands from the enemy. The biggest changes to the Glasgow's design were the addition of a samurai-styled head and protectors (to give it a menacing, oni-like appearance), and small shield-like bracers that allow the Burai to defend against enemy attacks.

Lelouch had watched just about all of GGG's battles with the Zonder on the news, and had familiarized himself with the Zonders' behavior enough to make a judgment call tonight.

 _If my calculations are correct, the train should have..._

As Lelouch had calculated, the Zonder suddenly evolved into a robot form. It was still as black as night, but now towered over them. Its head had a single eye almost like a Knightmare's Factsphere, while its shoulders resembled the black train it once was. Meanwhile, it had gained powerful pinching claws and wide, bulky feet.

"It's huge!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"You expect us to beat that monster?!" Tamaki cried.

"We're lending our support to GGG, not trying to steal the spotlight," Zero said. "Prepare the anti-electromagnetic shields!" The Black Knights all raised shields coated with a substance meant to reduce the effects of electromagnetic waves on their machines. But like the Mirror Coating, it wouldn't last forever.

EI-08 turned its head as it charged energy into its eye. It fired the beam, sweeping from one side to the other. It was able to blow away HyoRyu, EnRyu, LinerGao and Tamaki's Burai, but the other Knightmares were able to avoid the attack.

"Tamaki's out!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"Stay focused!" Zero ordered. _If we can help turn the tide, GGG will..._

"Zero," Kallen said. "Let me see if I can't keep it busy! GGG needs to regroup!"

"Are you sure, Kallen?" Zero asked, although Lelouch knew that Kallen was definitely going to do it.

"Guren can do it!" she answered; "It's fast enough to keep up!" With that, she made Guren accelerate, and began to push into the waves.

 _Over here, you mechanical freak,_ she thought as she opened fire on EI-08...

* * *

Yurika panted as she stood over one of the sinks in the _Nadesico_ 's bathrooms. She had never felt so sick in her life. She imagined the people writhing beneath the rubble in agony as they were slowly crushed and suffocated...a death she had condemned them to save her own skin.

She heard someone walking up to her, and saw Akito behind her thanks to the reflection in the mirror.

"Why did we come here, Akito?" she groaned; "Why did we bother? We couldn't save anyone. I couldn't save them."

Akito felt bad. He had heard the story from Janus about how Loran had the same reaction as Yurika when he first used the Turn A's ultimate weapon. He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Akito...this is...the first time in so long that..." Yurika said, barely able to contain her emotions, tears threatening to pour from her cheeks. "please...tell me that everything's going to be fine, just like you always did."

"Uh...everything's going to be all right..."

But he didn't finish his sentence as Yurika clung to him, bawling her head off, crying all the tears she could for the colonists whose lives she had cut short…

* * *

The Black Knights were giving it everything they had to keep EI-08 off balance. It fired its eyebeams over and over, but the Burais were too quick to strike. Finally, GaiGar dropped in with a flying kick, but it couldn't pierce EI-08's electromagnetic shielding. In response, Taiga ordered a Final Fusion, while HyoRyu and EnRyu changed back to their robot forms.

But as the monstrosity tried to break through the tornado protecting the Final Fusion, Kallen took a chance and rushed at EI-08's leg, jamming the claw into it.

"Eat this!" she cried, again sending a surge of energy into it. EI-08's leg burst open, but it only staggered the creature. It looked back in Kallen's direction.

The Guren's pilot braced herself for an eyebeam by raising her mech's shield...but she was astonished to see that it just turned back toward its original foe, which had just completed Final Fusion. No sooner did GaoGaiGar land than did EI-08 fire yet another beam at it.

"PROTECT SHAAAADE!" Guy cried, raising GaoGaiGar's arm to block the attack.

The beam struck it, but was deflected and split into numerous smaller beams, which set fire to much of the surrounding area, even as it started to short out GaoGaiGar's circuits. But this time, the trees and homes would not be left to burn.

"CHEST THRILLER!"

HyoRyu released a veritable blizzard from his chest, extinguishing much of the flames in the area before they could spread.

"Ggh...I can't get close after all," Guy growled as he felt his mechanical body paralyzed to the spot. "Major!"

"I hear ya!" Hyuuma called out. "And we're going ahead with the plan!"

Hyuuma pointed dramatically.

"DIVIDING DRIVER! ERASER HEAD!"

As before, the screwdriver-like Dividing Driver was launched. But it was soon followed by another of GGG's new tools - the Eraser Head. It looked like the Dividing Driver, but its head was a pill-shaped structure, almost like a pencil's eraser.

Zero and Ohgi's Knightmares strafed around EI-08 and opened fire, turning its attention away from GaoGaiGar, who then took to the air.

Meanwhile, HyoRyu and EnRyu, having changed back into robot form, prepared to show off a new trick they had learned:

"SYMMETRICAL DOCKING!"

The two machines folded in on each other, rearranging their bodies before combining into one mightier machine...

"CHOURYUJIIIIIN!"

The combined robot grabbed the Eraser Head in mid-air, and took aim. The end of the weapon began to flash like a strobe light.

Meanwhile, GaoGaiGar descended with the Dividing Driver - this time piercing the monster directly with it, splitting it down the middle.

"Now! Smash those electromagnetic waves!" Guy roared.

"ERASER HEAD!" ChouRyuJin bellowed.

The weapon unleashed a huge wave, nullifying the waves and crush EI-08's body like a soda can. That gave Guy the opening he needed.

"HELL...AND...HEAVEN!"

Just as before, the machine's hands glowed hot pink and blazing golden yellow.

"Gemu-giru-gan-go-gufo..."

As before, the Zonder Robo was paralyzed to the spot from the green tornado caused by the two hands meeting, and GaoGaiGar charged at it at full throttle. But this time, ChoRyuJin fired the Eraser Head itself, striking the menace from behind while Guy hit it from the front, creating a fiery tower of energy that heralded the destruction of the Zonder's body.

The resulting energy burst could even be seen from space, spewing matter clear out of the atmosphere, though it quickly disintegrated, ensuring no harm would be done.

Kallen and the other Black Knights could only watch, awestruck at GGG's immense power. They soon saw GaoGaiGar emerge from the explosion with the spiky core in hand.

"Mamoru. I'll need you to purify this for me."

Mamoru assumed his green winged form and swooped in, then prepared the ritual he had used several times now.

As EI-08's core changed back to normal, Kallen zoomed her Knightmare's camera to get a better look at who GaoGaiGar had just saved.

She gasped in horror when she saw who EI-08 had been.

 _...Mom?!_

The woman stood up, and went right back to staggering around and mumbling.

"Chief, something's still wrong with this woman," Guy said as he gazed at Kallen's mother, perplexed at the woman's behavior. "Mamoru Purified her, but she's still acting unusual. She may need medical attention."

"Kallen, I'm so proud," she mumbled. "You're finally a Britannian - now no one can hurt you! You can travel and use the phone freely now..."

 _This woman,_ Guy thought as he remembered the news. _Could she have been taking..._

GaoGaiGar looked down and saw the Guren and the Burais assembled there. Its pilot figured the one with the most ornate helmet was Zero, so he addressed that one.

"Zero, please let us take this woman into our care," he pled. "If you don't, she could be sentenced to prison!"

Lelouch knew Guy was telling the truth...Cornelia had declared that anyone caught possessing the drug would receive a sentence of twenty years in prison.

"Very well," he replied. "I entrust her to you, Guy Shishioh."

 _Zero, thank you,_ Kallen thought.

"Your help was most appreciated, Black Knights," ChouRyuJin said. "Your reputation as heroes is not undeserved."

"Perhaps you'd consider joining forces on a more permanent basis?" Zero asked Guy, daring to hope for an alliance.

"...I'm not the one to discuss that with," Guy said. "But I'll bring the idea up with the Chief. Of course, your help against the Zonder will always be welcome."

"I understand," Zero said. Lelouch knew that earning the trust of an international organization like the Gutsy Geoid Guard wouldn't be as easy as it had been for the pro-Japan Kyoto Group. He and the others could only watch as the various GGG mecha and vehicles flew off.

C.C. was also watching from nearby, unbeknownst to everyone else.

"False tears bring pain to others," she mused. "But a false smile brings pain only to oneself..."

* * *

"UNIVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSE!" Harry roared as he fired a blast from his SUMO's wrist-mounted I-Field Barrier cannon, destroying three Battas in one shot.

"Harry, how you holding up?" Christina said to him over her radio. "I'm getting a little low on ammo. I'm gonna return to the _Nadesico_ to reload."

"Very well, I will cover you!" the guard captain replied; "We must hold out until the others return!"

"You mean us?" Hyoma's voice suddenly came over his radio as Combattler V zoomed into view and readied its Twin Lancers. "We couldn't find any survivors. Did you have any luck?"

"Um..." Christina replied as she approached the _Nadesico_. "You really don't want to know."

"Uh-oh...Penne-O's..." Izumi said. "They were reduced to a chunky sauce, weren't they?"

"Izumi, that was REALLY uncalled for!" Judau said angrily. "I'm sorry guys...if we had gotten here faster..."

"Don't blame yourselves. The surviving colonists were probably ready to die anyway," Gamlin's voice said grimly. "Let's get out of here and save the one that did come aboard."

"Right!" Janus said as he turned Granlif around to face the enemy and charged up a Gran Fire. "Let's show these tin cans what we can really do!"

"Janus...we need to talk, just you and me. Can you switch to a private channel?" Tara asked uneasily.

"Alright, in a sec...GRAN FIRRRRRRRRRE!"

Granlif shot a Gran Fire into a squadron of Battas, blasting ten of them in one go...though hundreds still remained.

"Xengar, take over for a bit," Janus commanded to his AI companion. Xengar switched to a surprisingly advanced auto-pilot function that he had discovered on the way to Mars, allowing him to take a breather even in intense firefights, as long as he wasn't fighting a skilled human opponent. Furthermore, the cockpit's interior was able to maintain a right-side up position even when the mech was rotating quickly. The screens gave him a sense of what things were like outside, but he seemed to be completely still inside the cockpit. Lifthrasir also had such a design.

"Tara, what's on your mind?" Janus asked.

"Look at the chulips the Jovian Lizards are coming out of," Lifthrasir's pilot said as she switched her machine to a similar mode.

"The whatzits?" Janus said, trying to spot the portals even as Granlif dodged and whirled. "I don't see any flying flowers."

"Chulips, not tulips! Look, out there in the distance...where all the ships and bugs are coming out of!"

Janus played with a few settings on his view screens, and spotted the portal where the ships were coming from.

"Whoa, I think I see what you're getting at. They're just like the ones our machines use!"

"I wonder if Lifthrasir was made by them..." Tara said, shuddering a bit.

"I can confirm that this machine was not made by the hands of Jovian Lizards, as you call them," Xemmey suddenly said. "But any data relating to my original creators is still corrupted. However, I can only devote a small amount of my processing power to fixing this broken data at this time. We should stay focused on the enemy right now, Tara."

"You're right," the purple-haired pilot said with a sigh. "Let's finish this conversation later, okay, Jan?"

"Sure," Janus replied before switching off the private channel. "Xengar, I'll take control back! Let's blow them away!"

* * *

As Kallen was escorted to the sick bay where her mother was waiting, she learned about the Zonder and what they had done to her mother...and it made her realize just why her mother had really fought to be hired as a maid at the Stadtfeld residence.

 _For me,_ she thought; _All her goof-ups, her clumsiness...it was all because she wanted to protect me...by redirecting their ill will towards her…_

 _I was the real idiot this whole time!_

She saw her mother sitting up in a bed, her eyes vacant. She was attached to an IV. Kallen hurried over to her, staring at the woman that GGG had saved...and who had struggled for years to ensure her daughter would live an easy life.

"It's an aftereffect of the drug," the nurse said. "She won't be able to talk much. She'll recover, but it will take time."

After a moment to steady herself, Kallen started to talk to her mother, even if she wasn't sure that her words would be heard.

"Twenty years...that's what you have been sentenced to if GGG hadn't taken you in," she said. She looked down, thinking of what else to say.

"Stay well, Mom," she then said. "One day, I'll change this world, and make it so you and I can live normal lives!"

Just then, Guy, Mamoru and Leo entered the room, watching the one-way conversation. Kallen seemed to telling her mother all sorts of stories, laughing even through tears of sadness.

"Dad, have they discovered what's wrong with her?" Guy asked in a whisper.

"Too much Refrain," Leo said grimly. Guy shook his head - it was exactly as he had feared.

"Refrain?" Mamoru asked, having never heard of it.

"It's a wicked drug that causes the user to relive the happiest memories of their past," Guy's father explained; "But it is very addictive, and using it over and over eventually destroys your mind." Mamoru gasped, horrified that such a twisted thing existed.

"The Black Knights managed to break up a Refrain distribution ring, and this woman was one of the people trapped inside," Guy added. "They had no idea how she slipped away, but now the answer is obvious."

"A Zonderian got to her," Mamoru sighed.

"It seems people under Refrain's influence make particularly dangerous Zonder Metal hosts," Leo said, stroking his chin. "We should consider that possibility if a Zonder Robo strikes in the Settlement again."

"Who...who would create such an awful thing?" Mamoru said, his voice filled with sadness and his eyes with tears. "To trap people in the past while destroying their minds?"

"Does it matter?" Leo said indignantly. "We will make contact with Area 11's government, and ensure that the distribution of this awful substance is stopped permanently!"

As Kallen was telling her mother about Milly, she suddenly felt her mother gently touch her hand.

"Hang in there, Kallen," she murmured. "Kallen, my dear daughter…"

Tears began to stream down Kallen's face as she clasped her mother's hand in her own. Guy, Mamoru and Leo's hearts leaped for joy - it seemed that the drug hadn't rendered Miss Kozuki totally catatonic.

"I...I will!" Kallen said. I'll do my absolute best!"

* * *

"Man, I'm beat!" Kei groaned after Shin Getter 2 drilled through what seemed to be a one-hundredth Batta before switching back to Shin Getter 1. "How many more of these guys do we have to beat?!" They had been gradually rising up, fighting their way through the hordes of Jovian Lizards. All of the other ground-bound machines had to return to the ship.

"Zero," Ruri said. "We're getting close to the atmosphere again."

"Everyone back to the ship!" Yurika ordered. "Ruri, once everyone's on board, get us out of here at top speed!"

The remaining robots rushed into the _Nadesico_ 's hatch, and the ship lurched higher, finally escaping into the atmosphere. The Jovian attack ceased at last, their machines returning to whence they came.

In spite of all the trouble, the _Nadesico_ and its passengers had succeeded in their mission - they managed to confirm the status of the survivors, and they could go home.

But Omoikane needed to adjust its course due to the change in Mars' position relative to the sun, as well as Earth's. It would take time for them to calculate an escape. This allowed the pilots and crew to take a breather while they planned their trip home.

But little did they know that fate had one last surprise to throw at them before they could get back to Earth...

* * *

 _Woo! My longest chapter ever! Anyway, next time on Super Robot Wars U Deluxe Edition..._

 _After a rather unusual explanation of their current mess, the_ Nadesico _encounters a strange new foe over Mars...the Spiritia-sucking monsters known as Protodevlin, leading armies of Varauta minions in their own Variable Fighters! And with the Jovian Lizards ready to strike again at any moment, how will the ship be able to escape the Red Planet? And how DID the Jovian Lizards gain access to the portal technology used by Granlif and Lifthrasir? Just what has happened on Earth since they left? Find some of this out next time on_ **Chapter 9 - Charge of the Protodevlin! Asuka Attacks!**


	15. Chapter 9

_Today, we do some_ Macross 7 _and_ Evangelion _plot, as well as a smidgen of_ Gundam SEED _! Finally, a chapter without any major_ Code Geass _plot!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Charge of the Protodevlin! Asuka Attacks!**

Barely a few hours after the _Nadesico_ had reached the upper atmosphere, it received a message from someone they were not expecting to hear from at all.

Admiral Fukube, an Earth Alliance admiral who saw many, many battles, and was in charge of the area surrounding Mars. He had been fighting the Jovian Lizards even before the _Nadesico_ got here, and he had lost his ship in the recent skirmish, but managed to get out in an escape pod. Taking pity on him and confirming his story, they let him on.

"Welcome aboard the _Nadesico_ , Admiral Fukube!" Hyoma greeted him, along with the rest of the Combattler team. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Yes, it's good to see you again, Hyoma, Juzo, and the rest of you," the wizened admiral said. "Did you find any of the Nanbara scientists?"

"No…" Juzo said with a sigh. "We sadly confirm the deaths of all but one survivor of all the Martian colonists." The other Combattler team members also looked visibly upset at their failure to save anyone.

"I feared as much," Fukube replied. "I too, lost my crew. I suppose it is payment for my sin years ago…"

"…Sin, sir?" Chizuru asked.

"It's nothing, child," the admiral replied. "I would like to meet the people on this ship. After all, we will be seeing each other a lot for the next few weeks."

* * *

The Agamemnon-class cruiser _Roosevelt -_ named after a diplomat who had formed a non-aggression pact between Britannia and the Atlantic Federation - was flying close to the PLANT known as Junius Seven...a colony devoted to the study of farms and agriculture in space, and served as one of PLANT's only sources of food.

It had only been three days since the war between PLANT and the Earth Alliance had broken out, and the EA was looking to show off its might and end things.

Unbeknownst to most of its crew, there were those who wanted to make the war escalate. Four such men, members of the anti-Coordinator terrorist group Blue Cosmos, were in the ship's hangar, preparing one of the Moebius mobile armors with a payload that would guarantee that escalation.

"An N2 missile," one of the men mused quietly; "Everything a nuke can do except for the radioactive fallout, with only a small reduction in power."

"It's not a genuine nuke, but it'll do," said another as the four lifted the missile. "C'mon, guys. Easy does it."

"Those stupid Coordinators," said the third; "They really thought those N-Jammers would keep us from deploying weapons of this power?!"

"Yeah, so much for genetic superiority!" the fourth laughed as they pushed the missile into position. No sooner had they done than did alarms go off all over the ship.

"All hands, level one battle stations! All hands, level one battle stations!"

"Showtime," the second said. "Blow 'em to bits, Garrison." The first of the four terrorists hopped into the Moebius and gave a snappy salute while his compatriots backed off to help the other Moebius pilots - they had to keep up appearances, after all.

The Moebius sped off and into the fray - a large number of ZAFT ships and mobile suits had opened fire on the _Roosevelt,_ and the Moebius escorting it were fighting their hardest to fight back. But Garrison had another objective in mind.

His heart racing, he dodged and wove through the hail of bullets being exchanged by both sides as he made his way toward the battleships. He dodged one of ZAFT's GINNs, machines that - by pure coincidence - closely resembled the Zakus popular with Zeon.

"Garrison, what are you doing?" the terrorist's commanding officer said. "You're…"

Garrison flipped off his radio and focused on his target...but it wasn't the enemy ships.

"Eat this, space monsters!" he roared as he passed the enemy ships, and pressed the trigger that released his payload. "Hail to our pure blue world!"

The pilot of a nearby GINN saw the missile as streaked through the void at high speed, only to be stopped by another Moebius. By the time he had finished off this enemy, it was far too late. Junius Seven blew apart from the impact and explosion of the N2 missile, and Garrison cackled triumphantly at the sight. While he didn't see that particular GINN turn and slice him and his Moebius in half, he had achieved his goal.

That day, the lives of 243,721 innocent Coordinators were snuffed out..and that would only be the beginning.

* * *

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"KABOOOOOOOM!"

"Woooo!"

A chibi version of Yurika and Ruri, the former wearing a full on rabbit suit complete with ears, cotton tail and nose, while the latter sported a small green snow hat, orange overalls, and red sneakers leapt up on the screen in front of an orange background with red stars.

"…Hey everyone! It's time for 'The How And Why Of The Nadesico!'" Yurika said with incredible, childish excitement, just like any kid's show host. "How are you, everyone?"

"What the…" Hyoma said, staring at the screen in the lunch hall, utterly bewildered.

"You're kidding, right?" Kei said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm Bunny Yurika, and this is Big Sis Ruri!" Yurika continued.

"…Hello," said "Big Sis" Ruri with her typical lack of enthusiasm. Even her stoic expression could show that she was beyond embarrassed.

"Today we're going to explain a little about the _Nadesico_!" "Bunny" Yurika cheered excitedly. "Take it away, Big Sis Ruri!"

"Do you all know how the Nadesico moves?" Ruri began, trying her hardest to seem enthusiastic and failing miserably.

"…Um…nope! This bunny doesn't have the slightest idea! Tell me, Big Sis Ruri!" Yurika said, still somehow not feeling the least bit humiliated.

"It's absolutely precious!" Michiru cooed. "I love Ruri's outfit!"

"Yes. It's nice." Go added.

"Well…" Ruri said with a sigh.

* * *

The _Ra Cailum_ – the flagship of the Londo Bell, the Earth Federation's most elite military force, devoted to defending the Federation colonies against the Principality of Neo Zeon. Its numbers were small, but included a few of the most elite pilots in the Federation, and even veterans of the One-Year War.

Leadership of Londo Bell was shared between two such veterans: the ship's captain, Bright Noa, and the head of its 1st Mobile Suit Squadron, Amuro Ray, pilot of the original RX-78 Gundam, from which all other Gundams were based.

"Still no word from Judau OR Christina?" Amuro asked the warship captain as he entered the room. He was toying around with some plans for a new mobile suit of his own design on a computer screen.

"Yes, it's been a few weeks now. I hope those Invader creatures didn't get him," Bright replied with only a slight hint of concern, rummaging through some papers that seemed to be of more importance. "I still can't believe they sent him to Earth knowing they were running around."

"You haven't even seen one of them," Amuro replied rather nonchalantly. "How can you judge them to be monsters?"

"Well, if this isn't a monster, I don't know WHAT is," Bright said, throwing the papers down on Amuro's keyboard. They were images of Invaders, taken from footage sent by Judau and Christina in their short time with Tower. Amuro recoiled a little at the sight of the abominations that the Invaders truly were.

"Well, Amuro?" Bright said smugly, something he usually didn't do. The veteran pilot wasn't about to deny it: these things, even the very images of them seemed to emit a sensation of wrongness that only the most loathsome, soulless of human beings had, and even then this was even stronger…he couldn't imagine what Judau had to do to shut these monsters out of his mind when he faced them in person.

"Okay, Bright, you win," the Gundam pilot said uneasily, "Just…get those pictures away. Besides, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Still toying around with your designs, eh?" Bright said, looking at the image on Amuro's screen. "Even though you hate war, you love building new weapons. And didn't you just get done finishing up the plans on the Nu Gundam? Don't you at least want to see it built and tested?"

"This was a project I was working on before I even came up with the Nu," the pilot replied as he returned to his work. "Nu just took priority, what with Neo Zeon acting up as of late."

"…'Gundam NT-X'," Bright said, reading the name of the suit Amuro was designing. "You're seriously working on improving the Alex? The Nu is superior to…"

"Yes, but the way things are going, anyone who isn't a Newtype isn't going to last long," Amuro interrupted. "Christina, in spite of not being one, deserves as much of a chance as anyone in surviving this. I dragged her into this after the original Alex project got canned; the least I can do is to acknowledge her abilities by giving her a good mobile suit."

"…Amuro? There you are, Amuro!" a woman's voice said as she poked her head into the room. It was Chan Agi, the technical officer for Londo Bell and a main supervisor on the development of the Nu Gundam, as well as Amuro's unofficial squeeze as of late. She walked over and draped her arms over the pilot's shoulders.

"Not now, Chan…I'm working on something," Amuro groaned, pushing the officer's arms off of him.

"Hmmm…that looks like the Alex," Chan said suspiciously. "What are you doing with that old thing? Isn't that Lt. Mackenzie's mobile suit? What is this, some sort of gift to her? You two-timing little...!"

"Chan, it's not like that at all. It's just that…I'll explain later. Right now, I'm trying to figure out how exactly I'm going to make bits that non-Newtypes can use without exposing the wires to attack."

"You're the genius," Chan said with a huff. "You figure it out. I've been working my butt off getting construction of the Nu underway, especially with your last minute addition of a psychoframe!"

"I don't know of any Newtype programmers," Bright replied. "Every last one of them is either on the front lines or hiding out to avoid being forced into the military."

 _Yes…I suppose I should be to blame for that_ , Amuro thought as he sat back and looked at his incomplete blueprint. _After all, if it wasn't for me, the Earth Federation would not have been so insistent about using them as weapons…_

* * *

It had been eight months since the incident since Kallen's mother and GGG. Slowly, but surely he had started to win over the various scientific labs. He had just returned home from a visit to Photon Power Labs when his phone rang - when he looked at the caller, it was his own number. That immediately let the prince know who was calling...the Black Knight, who was the inspiration for the name of his group.

"Hello, Lelouch vi Britannia," the voice at the other end said. "How did it go?"

"Professor Yumi was bit difficult to persuade," Lelouch replied as he sat on his bed. He was now quite comfortable speaking to this man. "But I finally earned his cooperation."

 _It's a good thing I didn't have to use my Geass to win him over,_ the prince thought; _Just the hard facts involving the Black Knights' activities. It's a shame I couldn't get him to manufacture Great Mazingers for us, though._

"Good," Alan replied. "I must say though, your performance at Lake Kawaguchi really got the Cyber Beast Force fired up to join you."

"What about the Orb Union?" Lelouch asked. "Dancougar is technically under their control."

"It took some doing - had to cut through a load of red tape. But they finally got permission from Orb to join you. No _official_ connection, of course."

"How did you do it?"

"When I showed them the proof about Shapiro Keats' betrayal, they flipped!" Alan laughed.

"I hear that man is as egotistical as my father," Lelouch replied. He had received reports about him from his ever-growing network of contacts.

"Keats? That guy's got a god complex, straight up," the Orb spy said. "Anyway, what's your next move?"

"I'll have to see how things go between the Earth Alliance and PLANT," Lelouch said. "If the war escalates, things could get hairy." Suddenly, he heard Nunnally calling from the other room.

"Big brother, come quick!"

"My little sister is calling," the prince said.

"Take care, Lelouch," Alan replied. "I'll send Shinobu and the others your way soon." With that, the call ended. Lelouch lazily got up and entered the next room. Nunnally was sitting near the TV, while C.C. was lying on the sofa, also watching it.

"...An N2 missile was launched, destroying the PLANT called Junius Seven," the reporter said. "All 243,721 people living there were killed. His Majesty has yet to issue a statement..."

"Isn't this awful, big brother?" Nunnally said, dismayed and horrified at what she had just heard...even with her eyes closed, tears dripped down her face. "All those innocent people, gone just like that! And it was just a farming colony!"

 _This is bad,_ Lelouch thought. _Must I eventually rely on a government with genocidal tendencies to defeat my enemy?!_

" _When a heavenly city of green erupts in hellfire on the day of Saint Valentine,"_ C.C. said to herself as she watched the TV. " _The Third Angel shall appear from the roiling seas."_

 _So, the old men are starting to actively speed things along. I wonder how you can match them, Lelouch._

* * *

"Wow…you adults are REALLY stupid!" Judau said with a loud sigh; "Whose idea was it anyway to make up a kid's show just to explain how this ship works?!"

"I thought it was rather charming," Daisuke replied. "They certainly put a lot of effort into it."

"I must say differently," Mr. Prospector said in a rather annoyed manner as he punched some numbers into his calculator. "They wasted valuable time and energy, and time is in fact, money…"

"Yes, they could have simply passed around some notes or something," Gamlin said with a nod. "But I still was rather intrigued. Who would have thought the phase transition engine would have involved mimicking the Big Bang itself? That also explains how there can be artificial gravity for such long periods."

"Not to mention the Gravity Antennae on the Aestivalis," Kosuke said, still in awe. "The phase transition engine and distortion field are truly marvels of engineering!"

"Of course, we have yet to fully understand the principle behind them," Inez said. "After all, it was invented by whoever lived in those Martian ruins, and from what we can tell their civilization died long ago."

Koji, after seeing the ruins on Mars, wasn't so sure…

* * *

Akito sighed with relief when he returned to his room. He had lost his favorite _Gekiganger 3_ figure, and had spent a great deal of Yurika's little show looking for it. Only when he saw it during the broadcast itself did he rush to find it. Luckily, by the time he got there, it was over and Yurika happily returned it, apologizing for borrowing it without asking.

But Akito's relief turned to surprise when he saw Admiral Fukube sitting there with some iced tea. The old sea dog (or space dog, if you will) motioned for him to come and sit down. Akito did so, partially out of interest in talking with him and partially out of fear of reprisal from refusing.

Akito took a sip of the tea. It wasn't half bad, but it definitely was stronger than he was used to. It calmed him a bit as well, especially with his heart still racing after hurriedly pursuing his _Gekiganger_ figure.

"I hope it's not too strong...there is a little bit of non-regulation stimulant in there," the Admiral said. "Calms the nerves without making you drowsy, it does."

Akito smiled awkwardly and took another sip. He looked back at Fukube, who was still sitting there, tapping his index finger on the cooler with the iced tea.

"You know, apparently we aren't going to be heading home quite yet," Fukube said, hoping to end the awkwardness of the conversation. "There's the wreckage of another vessel, the _Crocus_ , near Mars' north pole. After that tussle before, the _Nadesico_ isn't in the best condition for the return trip back to Earth."

"Oh...sure..." Akito said.

Silence again.

"Your name is Akito Tenkawa, yes?" Fukube said solemnly, mentally bracing himself for what he knew would happen.

"Yes, Sir. Why do you ask?" the Aestivalis pilot asked.

"You...lived in the Utopia colony, am I correct?" the captain then said.

"Yes...until a chulip fell on it," the cook sighed; "The colony was utterly destroyed. As far as I know, Yurika and I are the only survivors."

Fukube calmly reached into his jacket and pulled a pistol, and then presented it to Akito.

"Then go ahead. Exact your revenge."

Akito was completely flabbergasted. What on Earth was the Admiral saying?

"I was the coward who allowed that chulip to fall," the old soldier said. "Just like Yurika did in order to save the _Nadesico_ , I sentenced countless people to a grisly death so that I could live another day. Any desire you may have for revenge is perfectly understandable."

Akito's heart suddenly filled with hatred...but he didn't want to just let the Admiral off easy with a quick death. With a yell, he threw the gun aside and lashed out at the old man, belting him on the chin, knocking him straight back.

It just so happened that Gai of the Getter Team was walking and overhead this. Rightly assuming the worst, he forcibly took action. He barreled into the room just as Akito was about to start strangling Fukube. He pulled the crazed Aestivalis pilot off of him and held him down, made easy thanks to his substantial girth.

"Akito, have you completely FLIPPED!?" Gai yelled angrily as Akito struggled against his great weight.

"HE KILLED THEM!" Akito screamed. "HE KILLED MY FAMILY! HE'S A MURDERER!"

Fukube looked on, ashamed of himself.

* * *

Two people, a man in his early thirties with a ponytail and chin stubble, and a girl Shinji's age with lovely red hair stood on on the bridge of an Orb cruiser - _Over the Rainbow._ A grizzled old sea captain was looking over the man's identification.

"So, you're the guardian of this squirt, Mister Ryoji Kaji?" the captain asked, eyeing the girl, who huffed at the idea of being called "squirt".

"That's me," Kaji replied. "Don't worry, I'll keep Asuka here in line."

"Anyway, thanks for the help with transporting Unit 02," Kaji then said as he handed the captain some papers. "These detail the specs of the emergency power socket." The captain looked over them, and frowned.

"Hmph. Even so, I'd never approve the activation of that thing out here at sea," the captain said. Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Consider this as a precaution," Kaji said. "You know, if an Angel decides to show up."

"That's why our fleet is guarding that toy for yours," the captain said. "But don't think you can write us off as some cargo service!"

"Considering how valuable an Eva really is," Kaji said with an air of disdain for the captain; "And everything that's been happening lately, I really don't know if this is enough. But I guess we'll take what we can get."

He presented more papers to the captain.

"Anyway, sign this."

"Not yet," the captain said. "We were trusted with this by the Third Branch in Germany…" Kaji and the captain started arguing.

 _Why do we have to go through this? Dummkopfs..._

* * *

It took some time, but everything got settled with the captain of the Orb fleet. With Asuka out on a guided tour of the ship, Kaji was left to his own devices. He stood on one of the other decks, smoking a cigarette.

"Hm. I wonder how Misato's doing," he said to himself. "Guess I'll VidChat her." He dropped the cigarette, ground it down with his foot, then took out his phone. He opened up the VidChat app and pressed a button to call Misato. The two of them had been an item back in college - but that was the past.

After a few seconds, Misato's face appeared on his screen - she appeared to be at home, lounging around.

"Katsuragi! How's it going?" he said enthusiastically.

"What do you want, Kaji?" Misato grumbled.

"Just letting you know that me and the Second are safely on our way to your place," the man replied. "Unit 02's with us too. We had to make a stop in Germany to pick it up"

"Good," Misato said bluntly. Kaji somehow enjoyed seeing Misato uncomfortable, and decided to press her a little more.

"So, you got a new boyfriend yet?" he asked slyly. The woman looked flustered for a second.

"None of your business," Misato answered in a grumble, delivering an icy glare.

"Oh, so cold!" Kaji swooned. He couldn't help but enjoy pushing her buttons.

"Are you done?" Misato said angrily; "I'd like to get back to my beer!"

"So, I also hear you've got yourself a little roomie," Kaji then said, remembering that Misato was living with the Third Child.

"Misato, who's that?" a voice came from nearby - Shinji's.

"You don't wanna know," Misato said, her head turned away from her phone.

"Speak of the devil - I'm guessing that's him!" Kaji said happily. "Put him on." Misato sighed, and extended the phone to Shinji - this gave Kaji a look at her room...messy as ever.

"Here," she said. "Kaji wants to talk to you." Shinji took the phone and looked at the screen.

"Hello there, Mister Kaji," he said respectfully.

"So, you're the Third Child everyone's talking about!" Kaji said with a smile. "Took out an Angel on Unit 01's maiden campaign!"

"Um...thank you," Shinji replied, blushing with embarrassment; "But I just got lucky."

"Luck is a skill in and of itself," Kaji replied. Shinji smiled a little.

"Um...are you Misato's old boyfriend?" he then asked.

"Maybe," Kaji said wryly. "Does she still sleep while sprawled all over the bed?" Shinji's expression turned down a bit, guessing what Kaji meant.

"I'm gonna take that as a..." he started to say before Misato suddenly snatched the phone. Just then, Asuka appeared, her tour of the ship completed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Misato screeched, her face right up against the screen.

"Yep. I figured," Kaji said with a smirk.

"SCREW! YOU!" Misato yelled before ending the call.

"Well, _she's_ the same as ever," Kaji sighed.

"Who is, Mister Kaji?" Asuka asked, just managing to hide the jealousy in her voice. "It's not your old girlfriend, is it?"

But before Kaji could answer, the boat shook, knocking the two off balance. Kaji caught Asuka by the arm. A wave of excitement passed through her.

"An undersea shockwave?!" she exclaimed, realizing what this could mean; "Something must have exploded. I'll go see!" She and Kaji ran outside - there was something gigantic in the water...large enough to break one of the cruisers in two.

"Is it...it must be!" Kaji gasped. But Asuka suddenly turned away and smiled impishly.

 _Finally, an Angel!_ Asuka thought; _This is my chance...I'll show everyone just how great I am!_

* * *

"Damn it, what's going on down there?!" the captain from earlier exclaimed, peering out from the bridge, with his first mate next to him. The unknown attacker had just destroyed another battleship. Just then, Kaji sauntered up the stairs and poked his head into the room.

"Hey, uh, did I get an order for some information on the enemy with a side of countermeasures?" he said, making his voice sound like a dopey teenage pizza boy.

"No unauthorized personnel allowed!" the captain barked. "We're in a combat situation!"

"If you ask me, this is probably an Angel attack," Kaji replied, assuming his normal manner. The captain turned away and issued a command to the remaining boats.

"All ships, fire at will!"

The other vessels started to fire everything they had - guns, torpedoes, depth charges.

"All right, suit yourselves," Asuka's guardian sighed before he started back down.

"Too bad it won't work," the man thought as he started to light another cigarette; "They can't penetrate an AT Field with that kind of firepower."

Suddenly, something came to him.

"Wait a sec," he thought out loud; "Maybe it's after Unit 02? Or maybe..." He rushed back up the stairs to look outside.

The EVA, which was hidden under a massive tarp on one of the battleships while it was lying down on its back, rose up. Its head, with goggles over its four eyes poked through the cloth, giving it a cool-looking, if rather makeshift cloak. It towered over the battleships.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" the captain yelled. Kaji snatched the mic from the captain.

"Don't mind him, Asuka!" Kaji said; "Go ahead and show your stuff!" Asuka needed no more. After a quick survey of the situation, she realized what had to be done.

"We need to get closer to the power supply…let's play a little HOPSCOTCH, then!" Asuka said with a rather determined grunt as she spurred Unit 02 forward.

The EVA leapt high into the air, pushing the battleship it landed on down as it pushed off. The crews of the other battleships ran in terror to avoid being squashed by the colossus as it landed.

It leapt from battleship to battleship, smashing each boat up a bit on impact, like a bullfrog leaping on lily pads made of thin ice. It was heading for an aircraft carrier that had what appeared to be a massive extension cord on a reel.

"EVA Unit 02, incoming!" Asuka yelled.

The EVA landed on the carrier, and it swayed wildly back and forth, dropping Earth Alliance Moebius and fighter jets into the ocean.

As soon as the boat stabilized, she turned and saw the Angel approaching.

"Right," the red-haired pilot sighed "Let's switch to external poweeeeeerrrrr….there!"

The EVA picked up the plug and stuck it into its back. This provided it with an external power source, as its internal battery only lasted one minute in these conditions. Rather inefficient, but the power it possessed was well worth it.

"No guns?" she said. "Ah, who needs 'em? The Progressive Knife will do just fine!"

One of the shoulder fins opened up, and the EVA drew a handle of something, which extended a blade that resembled that of a tempered kitchen knife.

"Heeeere fishy, fishy, fishyyyyyyy…." Asuka said with a small giggle, as the target moved in.

* * *

Akito spent the rest of the trip to the Martian north pole confined in the _Nadesico_ 's impromptu containment cell, tied and gagged to a chair, as those on the crew who weren't familiar with the battles on Mars got a full explanation from the Admiral, who somehow managed to escape with only a few bruises and a cracked jaw and rib. Everyone who worked at Nergal (except Akito and Yurika) already knew about this, though.

But by the time the Admiral was finished, they had reached the snowy north pole. Sure enough, the _Crocus_ was there, out in the open. Fukube (he insisted, in spite of his injuries), Inez, and Akito (as punishment for attacking the Admiral) were to go inside and see if they could do anything with the wreck.

But no sooner had they left, something sinister came the _Nadesico_ 's way.

Gigile, a Protodevlin in the body of a human, was hungry for some Spiritia. It was prudent of Lord Gepelnitch to follow the Vega Empire as they pursued the Zentradi. The Earth was like a solid mass of Spiritia, perfect for their plan.

But first, they needed a ship to get to Earth. Word from their spies about an Earth warship heading toward one on Mars, where they were setting up operations, was like music to his ears. He petitioned Lord Gepelnitch for some troops, and utilized their special transporter to reach Mars.

"Alright, scumbags, listen up!" Gigil roared to the pilots of the other Variable Fighters. "Their Spiritia will be no good to Lord Gepelnitch if they're already dead! Suck 'em dry, and THEN blast 'em out of the sky, not the other way around! Squadrons 5, 7 and 10, head for the downed ship. The rest of you are with me!"

* * *

Tara sighed as she sat down in the cockpit seat of Lifthrasir as the group prepared to confront the approaching enemy. "It's just been one battle after another," she groaned. "It's like I'm stuck in the _Gekiganger_ video game and I can't turn it off!"

"…And you only have one life, and there's no save or load feature," Hikaru added as she made a few adjustments to her controls. "Girl, I know exactly how you feel."

"Let's stay on task, ladies and gentlemen," Gamlin said grimly. "We're going up against an unknown enemy."

"Pffft; big deal…we'll smash 'em like we always do!" Kittan replied confidently.

"Don't be overconfident, Kittan," Yoko scolded. "They appear to be using Variable Fighters. They're fast…even I have trouble hitting them."

"We've got visual contact," Christina quipped. "There are a lot of them…about fifty of them, in ten squads of five."

"Alright, ladies and germs, let's rock and roll!" Janus called out. "Granlif…go!" With that, the _Nadesico_ 's crew of robots began their charge.

* * *

"Lord Gigile, the Earth ship is sending out mechs," one of Gigile's subordinates said.

"Heh, like burzix to the slaughter," the Protodevlin laughed. "Everyone spread out and drain their Spiritia one by one!"

Gigile's vision darted around as he looked for a target. He could sense which pilots had the strongest Spiritia levels merely by gazing in their general direction, and his cockpit could gauge exactly how much they had.

Then he spotted Granlif and Lifthasir. He sensed that both pilots had an enormous amount of Spiritia, each of them had at least five times more than any of the others, and quite a few of them had almost three times as much as a typical human. These were exceptional opponents, without a doubt.

He had his own plans for the energy he would gather today, unbeknownst to everyone, even Lord Gepelnitch, so he figured he'd take some of it for his own use and give the rest to his liege…and none would be the wiser.

Sure enough, the smaller of the two white mechs veered away from its much larger partner and headed straight for him.

He placed his hands on the trigger for his Spiritia draining beam weapon, a hungry grin crossing his face. After a brief moment of enjoyment, he fired and waited for the Spiritia to come pouring in.

* * *

Asuka wasn't quite fully ready to face an Angel quite as big as this one, codenamed Gaghiel…it was like a monstrous, eyeless eel with crocodile-like jaws and several small fins just behind its huge head. It was almost a thousand feet long and probably weighed as many tons. It lurched up and lunged at Unit 02, slamming it into the deck of the aircraft carrier.

"Damn it, I won't be beaten by sushi!" Asuka roared as she struggled to push Gaghiel off Unit 02. She managed to force it up into the air, and it landed in the water back first. Unit 02 got up and leaped at the eel Angel, but it quickly dove into the water, and Asuka, without any sort of equipment for fighting underwater, landed with it, creating a monstrous wave that nearly capsized the boat.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice came over her radio: Shinobu's. Having just gotten approval from Orb, he and the other Dancougar pilots were traveling back to Area 11, only to find the fleet in trouble.

"Hey! Whoever you are, hang on! The Cyber Beast Force is coming to help!"

"No! I'll be fine! You'll just get in the way!" Asuka roared as Unit 02 dodged a charging attack by Gaghiel.

"What?! You're nothing more than a little kid?! What are doing piloting something like that?!" Ryo exclaimed. "Shinobu, we're going to have to take a dive. Whatever Angel she's fighting is obviously at an advantage."

"We can use the new Aqua Module that Zero gave us!" Masato said. "We won't have as much trouble fighting underwater that way!"

"Alright then...YAAAATE YARUZE!"

With that, Dancougar dove into the water. Masato activated the Aqua Module, an engine with a screw propulsion system meant for movement in aquatic environments. The black mecha drew the Dan Kuu Ken and quickly looked around. Unit 02 was struggling to get around in the underwater environment, and barely managed to avoid the massive sea monster's charging attacks.

Asuka groaned, and went over closer to Dancougar. The Evangelion unit towered above Dancougar almost three times over - even Shinobu was slightly intimidated by the sheer size difference.

"Listen, you dummkopf, I've got the situation under control!" Asuka said angrily.

"Says the brat who can barely move down here while its opponent is right at home!" Shinobu shot back angrily. Asuka grumbled with resentment.

"Um...maybe he could be of some use, Asuka?" Kaji suggested over her comm. "The Cyber Beast Force is from Orb, after all."

"Okay, but only because you said so, Mister Kaji," Asuka replied.

"Cut the chatting, here it comes again!" Sara said as Gaghiel came into view. Unit 02 drew its knife, and Dancougar readied its sword. The eel Angel rushed headlong into them, and the two mecha lunged with their weapons simultaneously. The Angel instinctively extended its AT Field, causing the barrier to push back against their weapons. The beast let out a terrifying roar, revealing its toothy mouth and a red sphere partway down its throat. Asuka growled with anger, the force of her emotion making Unit 02's power grow, causing the AT Field emitted by the Angel to yield a little.

"Everyone, let's give this everything we've got!" Shinobu yelled. All four pilots began to concentrate and yell a bit in unison as they focused their spirits into Dancougar's blade.

The struggle continued for several minutes, the two robots' weapons inching closer and closer to the Angel's body, but neither side would relent. It was truly an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object.

But the Angel's resolve faltered before the robot pilots' did, and the AT Field gave way, and it recoiled. Both Asuka and Shinobu quickly took advantage of this momentary opening. They quickly got on top of the monster and jammed their weapons into its flesh. While Asuka simply kept stabbing and stabbing at the monster's head, the Cyber Beast Force concentrated harder. The Dan Kuu Ken began to glow as energy poured out of the blade, lengthening it in a way.

"YAAAATE YARUZE!" Shinobu bellowed as he spurred Dancougar forward as fast as the Aqua Module would take it. The extended energy blade ran straight through the Angel, gutting it like a fish.

Asuka noticed this and winced…

But nothing except what Shinobu expected occurred. The fish, overwhelmed from the battle, as well as its guts and blood streaming out, went belly up and slowly began to float to the surface.

"I guess we missed the S2 engine," Asuka sighed, lying back in her seat. Dancougar, in spite of being only 1/3 its size, grabbed one of its hands with both of its own and pulled the massive mecha along.

* * *

"I must admit I'm impressed," Kaji said to Shinobu when Dancougar had landed to the deck of the aircraft carrier with Unit 02. "We could use someone like you at Nerv."

"I dunno, maybe we could do a little work with them on the side. It's not like our current boss needs us all the time," Ryo said thoughtfully.

"You're not working for Orb? Who IS your boss, then?" Kaji asked.

"Eh, no one you'd care about," Shinobu said somewhat awkwardly. He was terrible at hiding his intentions. Luckily, Kaji didn't seem like one to press into such matters.

"I see. Still, we'd be happy to have your assistance in our battles. And if you ever change your mind, just pop into the nearest EA embassy and ask for Ryoji Kaji. They'll put us in touch."

"Hey! What's your name anyway, punk?" Asuka quipped.

"Shinobu Fujiwara. That's Sara Yuuki, Masato Shikibu, and Ryo Shiba. We are…THE CYBER BEAST FORCE!"

"Overdoing it, much?" Kaji muttered under his breath.

"Well, Cyber Beast Force, it's been a pleasure," the man said. "I'm sure you're bushed, though. You should get back to wherever you call home. Asuka, give Shinobu thanks for the help today."

"Hey! I am NOT a little kid!" the fiery-haired young lady snapped. "I could have beaten it by myself!"

"…Using B-type equipment? I don't think so!"

"Ugh…" Asuka grumbled. As much as she adored the man, there were times when he could be so stubborn...

* * *

Tara, as it happened, decided to keep herself pumped up for the battle by playing one of her Fire Bomber CDs, and it just happened to be playing Basara's cover of _Gekiganger 3_ 's theme song. A momentary lapse in judgment caused her to be struck by the beam.

She immediately felt like her energy and her drive was being drained out of her…but at the same time, the music she was listening to was refilling it again, at a rate slightly greater than she was being drained. She thought little of it, and moved forward.

The beam suddenly stopped, only for it to be turned on Janus.

Unlike Tara, he had no music to keep him pumped, so he rapidly felt his energy and drive being sucked out of him.

"Uh…Xengar...engage…auto-pilot…mode…all-oooout…deeeeefeeeensiivvvvve…."

Janus slumped over in his mech, just in time for the autopilot to kick in. Immediately, Granlif broke formation and headed away from Gigile's Variable Fighter.

"…Janus?! Janus, are you okay?!" Tara called out to him, suddenly breaking off. "Why'd you leave?"

"Ugh…I just feel like lying in…bed…maybe…just stay here on Mars…"

Janus was fine moments ago. Suddenly, she remembered something Vritwhai had told her and Hikaru:

 _Spiritia, which the Protodevlin feast upon and drain from living beings, is not just life energy. It is the energy to be passionate, to hope and to find joy in anything. Having it completely drained extinguishes any will to live within a person, and ultimately they simply die. But those who have the gift, the Anima Spiritia, can restore drained Spiritia with the power of their voice, or imbue extra Spiritia on an individual. It's possible that a mere recording of their voice can have some effect..._

Tara gasped when she realized what she was up against…Protodevlin. She also realized that Basara somehow had the gift. Little wonder he could power up allies by just singing his heart out.

She looked around and noticed almost everyone else suffering from the same effect. The other enemy pilots were using similar weapons, but they weren't as good shots as this guy. Gamlin, Christina and Judau were all dodging the beams with ease, but everyone else, even the usually hot-blooded Getter Team, seemed to be suffering from the effects of drained Spiritia.

"Xemmey," she said, turning to her AI companion; "I want to try something to restore everyone's Spiritia, but I have no idea if it will work."

"You never know until you try," the AI replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"First, get me in touch with Xengar," she said. "I'll need his help...Jan's too!" After a few moments, Xengar's voice sounded through her comm's speaker.

"You called, Tara Zifell?" Granlif's AI said. "I am currently trying to revive Janus, but he is not responding to any of my attempts to do so."

"Okay, open a two-way connection between us, and start streaming one of my Fire Bomber tracks over his comm, max volume."

"…Which one do you have in mind?" the AI asked.

"I don't care, just pick one!" Lifthrasir's pilot screamed; "Our lives depend on it!"

The melody and lyrics of Fire Bomber's "Planet Dance" burst out of Janus' speakers, jolting him awake while simultaneously restoring his Spiritia...as Tara had hoped, the effects were almost immediate.

"Geez, what's the big idea?!" Janus exclaimed as he got his bearings. "Are you trying to blow my eardrums out, Xengar?! Drop the volume!"

"Revival successful!" Xengar said. "It seems there is no soul Fire Bomber cannot ignite!"

"Jan, listen," Tara said. "We need to sync our machines up again, like we did when we used Ragnarok Requiem! Then we'll open up our speakers and blast 'Planet Dance' out of them!"

"You sure this will really work?" Janus asked as he swatted away another Varauta VF.

"Please, Jan," Tara answered. "Just trust me...as your friend."

"All right, Tara," Granlif's pilot replied with a sigh. "I trust you."

" _Second enumeration, online...Yesod-level permissions granted...releasing 9th-tier seals..."_

Power flowed through the two pilots as their AI companions chanted those words together. But then they began to utter something else:

" _TZIM/TZUM Synchro Level 1 unlocked...core resonation confirmed...activating dual functionality…"_

But unlike before, the two pilots weren't wracked with pain - the sensations actually felt...wonderful. Excitement and pleasure filled them both.

"BOMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tara screamed, throwing her head back in exhilaration. Granlif and Lifthrasir began to shine and emit rainbow energy in the form of wing-shaped extensions as "Planet Dance" filled the air.

"Unh…is that…" Kei grunted when she heard the music.

"Basara Nekki?" Hikaru groaned. "Hey, who the heck's playing his music?!"

But the music had an additional effect: Gigile groaned and grunted as the music lashed out at him, damaging the very fiber of his being. The song also seemed to affect the other enemy pilots somewhat, causing them to lose a little accuracy and evasion ability.

"…Yeah! Nice tunes!" Kittan bellowed as he downed one with his Gunman's arm cannon. "I feel like I could do a Giga Drill Break right now! Too bad King Kittan doesn't have one."

"I feel like I could eat Shin Dragon alive!" Gai bellowed. "How about you, Go?"

"I feel…invigorated. GETTEEERRR BEEEEEEAAAM!"

Shin Getter let out a massive blast from its navel, incinerating the three squads that were still heading for the _Crocus_.

It was good timing too, as a whole mess of Jovian Lizard mechs and warships decided to pop in, while another chulip opened up. Barely moments after this, Akito's Aestivalis entered into view, flying toward the _Nadesico._

"…Everyone back to the ship!" Inez called out."Admiral Fukube is manning the _Crocus_ , and he's…I don't know what he's up to, but you'll be safer on the ship!"

 _That was amazing,_ Tara and Janus thought simultaneously as they flew back toward the _Nadesico_.

 _I felt..._

 _...Just for that moment…_

 _...Like a missing piece of myself…_

 _...Was back where it belonged!_

* * *

"Head INTO the chulip?" Yurika exclaimed when she heard Fukube's orders. "But Admiral, you certainly don't intend to…"

"I've made up my mind, child," the Admiral said. "I'm an old man, and you still have much to live for. Furthermore, I will be of no use to you in the world that will soon come into being, that much I know. But…if you don't enter that chulip…"

As he said that, the _Crocus_ turned its weapons on the _Nadesico_.

"Hey! If you think you can just…" Akito said angrily.

"Ruri…get us into the chulip, now!" Yurika ordered.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Ruri replied, maneuvering the _Nadesico_ to enter the dimensional portal.

As soon as Fukube saw the _Nadesico_ slip into the portal, he braced himself for his inevitable doom. He set the _Crocus_ to self-destruct, which would annihilate the chulip behind him.

 _Crew of the Nadesico, and travelers from another realm…please forgive this old fool for his final act of cowardice. I longed for death to escape the pain. But if I suffer the tortures of hell for my crimes, so be it. I do not expect to be forgiven. But please, do not lose sight of the future and forget what you know is important, or else there will be no future for mankind at all…_

Fukube let out one last wheezing roar as he slammed the self-destruct button.

The _Crocus_ erupted into a fireball of metal and energy, ripping the chulip to shreds, and causing the portal to phase out.

* * *

The _Nadesico_ reappeared after what seemed like mere moments of entering the chulip.

"Ruri...can you tell us where we are?" Yurika said, still coming out of a daze. Ruri blinked a bit to regain her bearings, and then ran a quick scan on the _Nadesico_ 's computer.

"Well?" Daisuke asked.

"I have good news, not-so-good news, and bad news," Ruri said.

"Let's start with the good news," Koji said, swallowing uneasily.

"The good news is that we're back in the Earth Sphere," Ruri began.

"We did it! We're back home!" Tara said, jumping up and down with glee. "Man, I can't wait to tell my folks about all the crazy stuff that's happened!"

"The not-so-good news is that it is February 15th, Celestial Calendar Year 196...more than eight months after we left."

"Man! Our summer vacation AND part of our fall semester completely passed us by!" Koji moaned, slamming his head into his control panel. "I'm so gonna fail this year..." Tara sighed as well.

"And the bad news is that we're right near Junius Seven should be...except..."

At this point, Ruri brought a visual on-screen. The colony had been shattered into pieces, the wreckage floating silently in the void. Everyone was shocked and heartbroken at this grim sight, but Daisuke was paralyzed as countless emotions rushed through him simultaneously.

Junius Seven was where Hikaru Makibe, his dearest friend, lived.

"This is...beyond horrible," Gamlin finally said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Who could have done this? Junius Seven was an agricultural colony..."

Daisuke knew of only two groups that possessed this kind of destructive power: the Vega Empire, thanks to their Vegatron Bombs...and the Earth Alliance, who possessed N2 and nuclear weapons.

Gamlin had told him, based on information sent to him from Macross, that the Emperor of Vega had a ceasefire with ZAFT and the PLANTs. While Daisuke knew that the Empire would eventually break the agreement, they would not do so until the Earth had been conquered...and clearly they had been biding their time, which meant only one thing...

Those maniacs in Blue Cosmos, fueled by their hatred and fear of Coordinators, had used an N2 missile or nuclear warhand on the PLANT, killing Hikaru and her father along with hundreds of thousands of innocent people. But Daisuke swallowed his anger. He could not hate the Earth and its people...to condemn an entire species for the acts of a small few was against his nature...even the Vega Empire had one or two people he liked. But Blue Cosmos…they could never be forgiven.

"Let's find a place to rest," Daisuke said, trying his hardest not to break down in tears, even though it was plain to everyone just how upset he was and would have gladly shed tears with him.

"It looks like Heliopolis is nearby," Megumi said after running a quick scan. "They're a neutral colony, under Orb's jurisdiction. We should be able to rest there."

* * *

Inside Nerv headquarters, Kaji, carrying a small suitcase, met with Gendo Ikari in his office. The floor and ceiling were inscribed with strange, mystical markings.

"Well, I'd say it was quite a trip," he sighed. "The Third Angel appeared and made a mess of Orb's fleet, but Unit 02 defeated it - with a little help."

"Did you bring it?" the head of Nerv asked, not seeming to care too much about the destruction of another Angel. Kaji picked up the suitcase, placed on Gendo's desk and opened it. Inside was a single object, protected by all manner of padding. It was a weird metal and glass thing, with a small brass knob and three rings at the top. At the end was a mess of wires that resembled a perfect replica of the human nervous system.

"You mean this?" Kaji quipped. "One of the keys to open your 'Door', if I'm not mistaken."

"It will be the guidepost that leads to the unification of all souls unto God," Gendo said with a small smile. "Nebuchadnezzar's Key..."

* * *

 _It's that time again. NEXT TIME ON_ SUPER ROBOT WARS U: DELUXE EDITION:

- _The_ Nadesico _arrives at Heliopolis, the neutral colony run by Orb. But when ZAFT makes its move, they're in for a battle against opponents that are a cut above anything else they've faced up till now. And was Judau on to something when he groused how a boy just like him would be piloting a Gundam in a meaningless war? Find out this and more on_ **Chapter 10 - Collapsing Land! Its Name Is Gundam!** _Until next time!_


	16. Chapter 10

_It's officially Gundam SEED time! I decided to combine the two chapters into one. Anyway, let's go!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Collapsing Land! Its Name Is Gundam!**

Heliopolis: A floating colony of the neutral country of Orb. Like its earthly benefactor and beneficiary, as well as the space colony Macross, it remained apart from the feud between Naturals and Coordinators, and it was a place where both kinds of humans lived in relative harmony, their dislike of war and conflict exceeding any tensions resulting from the conflict. As such, it was a haven for refugees from the war.

Unlike the hourglass-shaped PLANTs, Heliopolis was reinforced with a central axial shaft, while the colony cylinder was attached to a mining asteroid, providing the colony and its owner with resources.

One of its residents was the Yamato family, consisting of a husband, wife and son. The son of that family, Kira, sat in a gazebo in the middle of one of the colony's many parks, rapidly typing away at a laptop keyboard with one hand while holding a notepad in the other, and watching the afternoon news. His typing speed, of course, was far beyond a regular person's.

Anyone who knew him even a little bit would not find this to be a surprise. Kira was a Coordinator, a human being with, among other things, better hand-eye coordination, greater physical strength, accelerated healing, and higher intelligence than a Natural his age. The difference wasn't extreme, but it was certainly noticeable.

"Birdy!"

He looked up from his computer to see a green and yellow robotic bird with red eyes perched on his screen. It moved about with jerky, sporadic motions, not unlike a real songbird.

"…Kira! There you are," a young man's voice called out to him. He looked up, and saw his friends Tolle Koenig and Mirallia Haw from school across the way.

"So this is where you're hanging out. Professor Kato was looking for you." Tolle said as the two approached him. Birdy hopped onto Kira's shoulder as he tapped on the top of the screen, causing it to automatically lower.

"…Geez, again?" Kira groaned. "I'm still working on the stuff he sent me yesterday."

"What's it about? Are you helping him with something?"

"Yeah…it's a long story. Let's go!"

As they walked, he thought back on the news on the destruction of Junius Seven. The war between Earth and the PLANTs was getting closer and closer to Heliopolis. He wondered if it really would become a battlefield.

And what was Athrun, his old friend and Birdy's creator, up to?

* * *

Back on Earth, Shinji, Misato, Rei and Ritsuko all sat in folding chairs in one of the side rooms of Nerv headquarters, watching footage of Asuka's battle with Gaghiel, captured using underwater cameras attached to the vessels. Ritsuko was holding an envelope.

"Wow, Soryu's amazing!" Shinji exclaimed after the show was over. "And that black robot was pretty awesome too!" Rei just stared, seemingly unimpressed by this show.

"Taking out an aquatic Angel with B-type equipment is no small feat," Ritsuko said with a nod. "Sure, she had help, but Asuka's definitely something."

"I wonder what she's like as a person." Shinji said. Misato suddenly leaned over to Unit 01's pilot.

"Interested, Shin-chan?" she said with a devious grin.

"What?!" Shinji exclaimed, flustered by the idea. "N-no, no way!"

"Well, things are certainly going to be livelier around here," Misato then said with a laugh. "With Unit 02 already in storage, you'll be meeting her tomorrow after she checks out of her hotel."

"And with Unit 00's reactivation test coming up, we'll hopefully have three whole Evas ready for the next Angel attack," Ritsuko said.

She then stood up and handed Shinji the envelope.

"Oh, Shinji," Ritsuko then said; "This is for you." Unit 01's pilot looked down at the envelope. Sure enough, it was from that famous school.

 _Ashford Academy?_ Shinji thought as he carefully opened the envelope. _That super-exclusive school reserved for upper-class Britannians? Why would they be sending ME something?_

Shinji opened the folded letter and read its contents.

"I've been accepted?" he said, confused to no end. "But I'm an Eleven...and I never applied."

"Ashford Academy accepted the application that we filled out for you," Ritsuko explained. "Since your father is an Honorary Britannian, that makes you one as well. Of course, they have been accepting quite a few Elevens - though many of them have relatives on Nerv staff. You'll be in class with Rei."

"Congratulations, Ikari," Rei said, sounding rather unenthusiastic even though her words were sincere.

"Starting the day after tomorrow, you'll be attending one of the most prestigious schools in the Earth Sphere," the scientist continued. "And Nerv will be footing the bill. Rei is already attending."

"Yes, ma'am," Shinji replied. He wasn't sure what to make of this - what made Ashford different from the regular schools?

"You should start packing your things," Ritsuko added with a little smile. "You're going to live in their dorms too."

 _That means I won't have to live with Misato anymore,_ Shinji thought, a feeling of relief washing over him. _This is great!_

"Awww, I'm gonna miss ya, Shinji!" Misato half-whined as she rubbed Shinji's head. "It was fun being roomies, though! Don't worry, I'll come visit you every day, so you and I can still hang out!"

Shinji could only groan with displeasure.

* * *

Tara, Koji and Sayaka sat in a restaurant in one of Heliopolis' shopping district - "Meat-iopolis". Both of them were watching a TV that was detailing the latest news. Having been displaced forward in time by eight months, all three knew they had a lot of catching up to do.

"And in other news, the mysterious Zero and his Black Knights have appeared yet again, clashing with Britannian forces in the Narita Mountains in Area 11. Its climax came when the Black Knights' ace, piloting an unknown red Knightmare that singlehandedly destroyed more than 80 percent of the Britannians, nearly defeated Area 11's Viceroy, Princess Cornelia. The Princess, however, was saved by the white Knightmare known as the Lancelot."

"Zero? The Black Knights?" Tara said. "Who are they? And since when was Cornelia the Viceroy of Japan?"

A passing waiter, clearly Japanese, overheard Tara's comment and stopped in front of their table, a look of exasperation on his face.

"You seriously don't know who Zero and the Black Knights are?" he exclaimed. "Where have YOU been for the past eight months? Mars?"

"You could say that, I guess," Tara replied with an awkward laugh.

"That's a good one!" the waiter replied with a chuckle. "Seriously though, Zero's amazing. He and the Black Knights have been fighting circles around Britannia's occupation forces! Zero even managed to assassinate Prince Clovis!"

"So, he's a terrorist," Sayaka said plainly. Granted, she liked that someone was standing up to the Empire, but so many resistance groups were better at causing fear and stoking people's hatred...plus, murder was certainly not her cup of tea.

"Zero's a knight of justice!" the waiter replied, appalled that any Japanese would badmouth Zero, their savior. "He helps anyone who's too weak to defend themselves! Why, just this past summer, he saved a bunch of Britannians from the Japanese Liberation Front!"

"One man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter, I guess," Sayaka replied with a sigh. Just then, another waiter came up to their table carrying a tray with food - a sizeable salad with salmon, blueberries and various leafy greens.

"Your food, ladies," the other waiter said. "For this lady, we have the Pink, Blue & Green Salad…"

"Looks wonderful!" Sayaka said.

"Hey, where's our food?!" Koji complained.

Just then, sirens started sounding throughout the restaurant, causing the three pilots to nearly leap out of their seats.

"Another attack?!" Tara exclaimed.

"We have challengers!" the waiter called out. "I repeat, we haaaaave challengers!" The staff and most of the patrons gathered around their table.

"All right," the waiter began; "You've probably read the rules already, but I'll repeat them just to be safe...your challenge is to devour the entire Mega Mound O'Meat - except for bones - in fifteen minutes or less. If you win, you'll both have your picture taken and placed on our 'Wall of Meat Mastery'; you'll also get two free Meat-iopolis T-shirts, and your entire bill will be free of charge!"

"And if we lose?" Koji asked.

"Then you'll pay for your whole meal, including the 95 credit cost of the Mound, AND you'll have your picture placed on our 'Wall of Kale-ure'...where those who have attempted the challenge and failed. If you vomit at any point during the challenge, you also forfeit."

"Bring it on! I'm starving!" Tara yelled, grabbing her knife and fork and slamming them on the table. "I'm no Kale-ure!"

"Here it comes...the Mega Mound O'Meat!"

Tara and Koji's eyes widened as their meal was brought before them - a tray of all sorts of meat dishes, enough to easily feed eight or nine people, all piled on top of each other.

"It's beautiful…" Koji said, his eyes sparkling with awe.

"Twelve pounds of the best meat in the Earth Sphere," the announcer-waiter said; "Babyback ribs...Kobe tenderloin...Black Angus burgers...melt-in-your-mouth pork chops..."

"All topped off with twenty slices of sweet, maple-smoked bacon!" Tara and Koji said in unison.

"Are you ready?" the announcer asked.

"Tara, let's show this mound of meat who's boss!" Koji whooped.

"Right!" Tara replied, licking her chops. She hadn't eaten since syncing with Janus back on Mars, and she was ravenous.

"Ready, set...EAT!"

Sayaka could only watch with a mix of awe and horror as Koji and Tara tore into the Mega Mound O'Meat like a pair of hungry predators. In the first minute, they managed to wolf down all of the bacon, and a half-rack of ribs each.

"Rmembuh Tura, yuh godda pashe yurshelf," Koji said through a mouthful of porkchop.

Five minutes in, they were already forty percent done, and showed no signs of slowing down.

"Are you even tasting your food?" Sayaka exclaimed.

"It'sh delishus!" Tara replied through a bite of chicken breast.

Ten minutes in, they were ninety-five percent done, but both were starting to slow down.

"Tara, let's take a breather for a minute…we've got five of them left, and there's just this chicken remaining."

"That's fine," the announcer said. "No need to choke while attempting the challenge. You're already so close!"

The two breathed heavily, bracing themselves for the final hurdle.

"Ready?"

"Let's finish this."

The two ripped legs off the chicken and wolfed them down. Then the wings...and finally, the breast...all in ninety seconds.

"Done!" they said simultaneously as they rested their heads on the table.

"It's a new record! Twelve minutes and thirty point three-five seconds!" The two friends looked at each other and smiled, even as their bellies strained from holding almost six pounds of food at once.

"I'll just take this to go," Sayaka said, handing the waiter her still-uneaten salad as the patrons cheered wildly.

* * *

Morgenroete Inc. – one of the premiere weapons manufacturing companies in the Earth Sphere, other than Nergal, the Crimson Group and the now defunct BioNet. Kira and his two friends, along with Sai Argyle and Kuzzey Buskirk, worked here on different projects for their teacher, Professor Kato.

Of course, the crew of the _Nadesico_ had no way of knowing this. Nergal and Morgenroete shared a friendly business relationship, so they knew that they would receive an equally friendly welcome. While Yurika and Mr. Prospector handled things with the managers of the facility, the others were invited to look around, provided they stayed away from the off-limits areas. They were encouraged to go into the city as well.

Christina wanted to go into town to shop with the other girls, so Janus was stuck with Judau. Not that he minded too much, the two had bonded a bit in spite of Janus just being another "stupid adult" to the young Gundam pilot.

They wandered around Morgenroete's facilities a bit, and happened upon the very room Kira was in. Judau opted to take a peek inside. He saw Tolle jokingly grab Kira and maintain a light chokehold with his right arm. Judau wasn't worried…he could tell if there was any malicious intent. But as he tried to listen in, his hand hit the door latch, which caught the keen-eared Coordinator's attention.

"Door's open!" Kira grunted as he forced Tolle off of him, assuming that it was Professor Kato. The Coordinator and his friends were surprised to see Janus and Judau enter. The older of the two noticed a blond haired person (he couldn't quite tell the gender) in a thick coat and black hat standing in a corner of the room, but didn't think much of her.

"Oh, hey…I hope we're not interrupting anything," Janus said, looking around a little awkwardly. "We're just, you know, looking around. I hope this area isn't off-limits."

"No, it's not often we have visitors!" Sai, the young man wearing glasses said.

"I don't think I've seen your faces here in Heliopolis," Kira commented. "You wouldn't happen to be with that ship from Nergal, the _Nadesico_ , would you?"

"Wow, you nailed it on the head, man!" Janus said with a laugh. "How could you tell?"

"You smell a little of rust," Kira replied. "It's really faint, but only people who have been on Mars for a sufficient period of time smell like that. After all, its soil is primarily iron oxide. And I heard the _Nadesico_ , which was near Mars almost a year ago, just landed here not long ago."

It took Janus a second to figure it out, but he quickly realized Kira's nature.

"Hey…you must be one of those Coordinators I keep hearing about!" Granlif's pilot quipped.

"You have a problem with that?" Mirallia replied, leering at them.

"What? Of course not! I'm not one to judge!" Janus said, shaking his head and holding up his hands defensively, trying to avoid unnecessary conflict. "It's just that I've never met one in person before…first time to the PLANTs and all."

"Say, what are you doing in here?" Judau said as he stepped inside and looked around, particularly at what appeared to be a walking suit of armor. "Working on something fancy?"

"Sorry, that's a company secret!" Kuzzey replied. "If we said anything we'd probably lose our jobs."

"Come on it's not like we'll…" Sai began, when suddenly, a great rumbling that followed a series of loud explosions caused everything in the room to jolt and shake, and the sounds of heavy gunfire could be heard outside.

"No! You have GOT to be kidding me!" Janus roared as he picked himself off the floor.

"What's going on?" Sai exclaimed. "Is it an asteroid?"

"No…something's attacking," Judau said. "You didn't hear those explosions? I sure did!"

"Whatever it is," Kira said, "we need to evacuate."

"Hey, come back with us to the _Nadesico_!" Judau said, grabbing hold of Kira's shirt. "It's not far from here, and you'll be safe from whatever is attacking us!

"We're in Hangar B6, right?" Janus asked Judau as the group rushed outside. "Please tell me I'm right."

"Aargh, stupid adult…" Judau grumbled. "Yes, it was B6. Sub-level B, Hangar 6."

"Hey, that's pretty much three levels directly below us!" Kira said. "Follow me, I know the way!" With that, he took off about as fast as his Coordinator legs could take him. Everyone, including the girl in the brown coat, just barely managed to keep up.

As they ran, Kira suddenly noticed the person in the coat and hat dart off down another hallway, as explosions rocked the entire building.

"You guys go on ahead!" the Coordinator called out. "I'll meet you there!"

* * *

Kira followed the brown coated individual down the hallway. wonder where exactly they were going. As they turned a corner, Kira managed to grab hold of the mystery person's arm, stopping their progress.

"What are you doing? There's no point in going that way!" he said, tugging on the brown coat.

"Why are you following me?" the person yelled, in a voice that did little to reveal their gender. "You have to get out of here!" Another explosion shook the adjacent hallway, blasting air into the corridor. The gust knocked the blond-haired person's hat off...

It turned out the mystery person was a girl, not a boy as Kira first assumed. Her hair didn't quite reach her shoulders, and her golden-brown eyes, momentarily betraying vulnerability, somehow felt familiar to the Coordinator.

Suddenly, the girl's steely resolve returned.

"What? What did you think I was?"

Kira couldn't say much else before another explosion came through the same hallway as before. Going that way was obviously out of the question.

"Just go! I gotta check on something first."

"Um...where? Going back the way I came is kind of impossible now." Kira looked around. Suddenly, he remembered where they were. There were shelters close by. He grabbed the girl's coat and pulled her along.

"Hey you idi..." the girl said before starting to tear up, more out of frustration than anything. "Damn it, I didn't think I would get stuck here."

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Kira said to reassure the girl. "There should be some shelters in the factory district." They hurried along down a hallway, toward a lit doorway.

They came out on the upper level of some underground facility. Both saw what appeared to be new types of mobile suits, and a firefight between workers and what looked like ZAFT forces.

The girl recognized the suits for what they were, and collapsed to her knees, holding onto the railing. She was visibly more upset than before.

"I knew it. The Earth's new mobile weapons..." she said quietly before suddenly starting to yell. "Father, how could you...how could you betray us?!"

* * *

The cries caught the attention of a woman, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, who was wearing an orange jumpsuit, involved in the firefight. She took aim with her gun and fired off a pair of shots, assuming the two people on the upper levels were enemies, but missed. Then she actually saw them.

"Children?" she thought out loud. She then looked up and saw the mobile suits start to move: The Duel, the Buster, and the Blitz, all with the General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver system, known better as G.U.N.D.A.M…they were the secret weapons of the Earth Alliance. They were now in the hands of ZAFT.

The three suits, instead of causing further mayhem, simply took off into the air, back to whatever commander sent these accursed Coordinators.

She looked over at the two remaining ones, the Strike and Aegis. She had to get into one of them and prevent this from being a total loss. She jumped up to the Strike.

"Look out!" a voice called out to her. She turned around and saw another ZAFT soldier on the upper level. She fired a few shots, and the soldier dropped to the ground dead. She looked toward the voice. It was that kid from a few moments ago, the one she almost shot.

An explosion burst out of a nearby hallway, knocking the kid down. She heard the cries of her two subordinates as they were gunned down.

"Hey! Down here!" Murrue called out, hoping to keep this kid from getting himself killed. Her expression turned to shock when she saw the boy leap over the railing and land on the mobile suit, which was at least forty feet below him, without so much as a scratch, let alone a broken bone. He got to his feet.

Murrue didn't see the red-clad ZAFT soldier near her, and suddenly felt a horrible pain in her arm as a bullet struck it. The boy, who must have been a Coordinator, gasped in horror and leaped to her aid as she fell down, landing in between her and her attacker. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two other people rush in from another hallway.

The ZAFT soldier, pulling out a knife, bounded toward them to finish the job, but suddenly locked gazes with the Coordinator boy.

* * *

Janus and Judau, having safely gotten the others outside, decided to go get Kira. They looked around quickly, hoping to find the Coordinator in this mess.

Suddenly, Judau saw him just across the area as he jumped off the balcony and to Murrue's aid. Without a second thought, they rushed after him. They had no idea what ZAFT wanted here, but they weren't about to let them get away with it.

* * *

Kira couldn't believe it - standing right in front of him, pointing a knife at him and the woman…was Athrun…his old friend. What was he doing attacking Heliopolis and as a member of ZAFT?

"…Athrun?"

Athrun looked equally shocked. What was his friend Kira doing here?

"…Kira?"

Neither had time to consider this, as Judau rushed in and slammed into Athrun, knocking the knife out of his hand. The woman quickly pushed Kira into the mysterious mobile suit and dived in after him. Judau and Janus looked down at the giant robot, and both immediately froze in place as they recognized its identity.

It was a Gundam.

Somehow, completely independent of each other, both Earths developed their own Gundams and designed them to be almost exactly the same, right down to the head design. And then they remembered the story of how Amuro first obtained the original Gundam…

"Judau…are you getting that feeling of déjà vu?"

"You mean that history is repeating itself?" the Newtype said as he took a few steps back, sensing that the Gundam was about to activate at any moment. "Or that we just ran into this universe's equivalent of Amuro Ray? Or both?"

Athrun, meanwhile, got to his feet, wondering how a non-Coordinator could hit that hard, especially one so much younger than him.

 _Damn it, I let that Natural get the Strike…at least the Aegis is still available._

He rushed over to the suit and hopped in. Quickly, he began to work on reprogramming the suit's OS. In under a minute, he had changed the suit's programming to fit his Coordinator abilities. With that, he fired up the suit.

The Strike was also fired up, and started to rise out of its transport, breaking the restraints that held it in place as an explosion rocked the entire area, which Janus couldn't help to find to be a neat effect that made the machine look all the more awesome.

"C'mon we gotta go, idiot!" Judau cried out. "Or do you want to get deep fried?!"

"Oh…yeah…" Janus said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Man, I could use an ice cold Spiral Cola right about now…"

* * *

"This has probably been said already, but this is REALLY getting old!" Ryoko groaned as she prepared to sortie once again in her Aestivalis. "We leave a fight from Mars and the next thing we know we're in another, with civilians to be careful about! Our universe must like sick jokes or something! And the others…"

"Yes, I hope they're okay as well," Daisuke replied, trying to shake the image of Heliopolis blowing up with all his friends inside it from his mind. "And where are Janus and Judau? I hope they didn't get lost in the building."

* * *

The Strike teetered and wobbled as it made its way out of the ruined hangar. It was approached by a small number of GINNs, mechs resembling Zeon Zakus, but with crests on their heads. The Aegis stood nearby, with Athrun as its pilot, as a GINN with a large sword stepped forward.

"Athrun, you get out of here. I'll secure the Strike," the GINN's pilot, Miguel, said, eager to get his chance to take the prize for himself.

He rushed at the Strike. Murrue, thinking quickly, pressed a button on the console and raised the mech's arms as Miguel slashed with his sword. The Gundam, formerly colorless and without any sort of decoration, turned vivid white, with red and blue accents.

"…What the?!" Miguel exclaimed.

 _Phase shift armor_ , Athrun thought. "Miguel, that mech's phase-shift armor will render your saber useless. You'd better try something else."

"Yeah, yeah…just get back to Commander Creuset," Miguel grumbled.

Aegis took off, as Athrun pondered this strange turn of events.

 _Why would Kira…no…it couldn't have been him_ …

Murrue, meanwhile, struggled as Miguel struck the Strike again and again, battering the Phase Shift armor with his sword. Even something like that couldn't handle repeated assaults. Kira looked down and saw his friends running for their lives.

 _Sai…Mirallia…Tolle…Kuzzey…_

"…A Natural piloting a mobile suit? What a joke!" Miguel laughed.

As Murrue frantically tried to get the suit to move properly, Kira noticed something about the operating system: it was absolutely terrible. Pieces of code were missing and entire vital functions needed writing.

"Going into battle with this kind of operating system is suicide!" the Coordinator exclaimed.

"Well excuse me, mister best programmer ever, but the OS is incomplete!" Murrue groaned; "Of course it's terrible!"

"Well, then let me finish it! Please, let me sit there!"

Murrue looked at the kid like he was crazy, but considering their situation, there wasn't much else she could do. She moved aside and let Kira sit in the seat. He grabbed the keyboard and began typing away as fast as his hands could, his eyes darting to and fro as he began plugging up the holes in the OS.

Miguel charged forward, when suddenly the mech fired off its head vulcans, slowing his charge. Then his GINN received a massive punch to the face, sending it stumbling backward into a building. Even as it did this, Kira kept typing away, his mind racing at a thousand miles per hour while still making hairpin turns, to make a fitting analogy.

Two and a half tense minutes of typing later, Kira stopped and slumped over the keyboard. The Gundam steadied itself, and assumed a proper fighting stance as several GINNs flew overhead, and four others landed.

"Well, any ideas, kid?" Murrue grunted, applying pressure to her still-raw and bleeding wound. "I might have a little more faith in you if it was two or three of them…but…"

"We're facing sixteen of them," Kira said, quickly running the math in his head. "Yeah, I know. I'll do the best I can. There are still a few kinks in the code, but I promise I'll fix it if we get out of this alive."

One of the GINNs rushed forward, gun blazing, but the Gundam leapt out of the way and plunged the Armor Scheniders, knives built into the suit's frame, into the GINNs back. Kira, knowing that he was facing a fellow Coordinator, took care not to destroy the cockpit.

But then another pair of GINNs moved in and opened fire. Kira instinctively made the robot enter a guarding pose, and the bullets bounced off its Phase Shift Armor. But he saw that his luck had just about run out as one of them drew a larger beam gun and took aim…

But then he nearly fell backwards in the Gundam when the Double Zeta dashed in and sliced the GINN in two, his beam saber just missing the cockpit.

 _What kind of mobile suit is that?!_ Kira thought as he got a good look at ZZ Gundam. _It's like the Strike…but it has so much more_ …

"Hey! Whoever's in there…get that Gundam to that battleship!" a voice he recognized called to him; "It's just over the ridge! We'll hold off these goons!"

"…Judau!" Kira exclaimed, wondering why Judau was referring to the OS and not the machine. "What are you doing piloting a mobile suit?"

"I'd ask you the same question, Kira," the Newtype said. "But we'll talk later…you aren't going to beat this many enemies with a couple of toothpicks like those!"

But before much else could be said, something big burst out of the hangar as two huge beams pierced the outer wall…another battleship.

"…The _Archangel_!" Murrue exclaimed. "Kira, make for that ship, and leave the fighting to this mobile suit!"

"But…"

"…Hey, Kira!" Janus' voice came over the Strike's communicator. Granlif landed with a thud in front of the Strike and drew the Gran Claymore.

"…Janus?! What in the world is THAT?!" Kira exclaimed - he had never seen a robot that big before.

"This? This is what you call a Super Robot!" Janus replied, grinning widely. "There are more of them on the way, courtesy of Nergal Corporation and the _Nadesico_!"

"More enemies are coming too," Murrue noted. "Let's head for the _Archangel_." Kira nodded, and the Strike started forward toward the new battleship.

* * *

… _Hm? Could that be..._ Rau Le Creuset thought as he spotted Granlif and ZZ Gundam defending the Morgenroete facility, and the _Nadesico_ rising out of the facility. _Yes, it's them, just as Samael said...I'll snuff them out before they grow to be more of a nuisance._

"This is Creuset to all units," the masked man ordered; "Secure the last remaining G, and destroy the ones defending it."

He darted toward ZZ Gundam, his mind making a rapid series of calculations of where to strike. Drawing his beam saber, he readied to destroy it in one blow. To his shock, the Double Zeta whirled around and blocked his attack with its own beam saber, and fired its vulcans, forcing Rau's GINN Commander-Type backward.

"What power…This is the might of the mobile suits from another world?" he grunted.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Judau taunted him. "Yeah, you know you can't challenge the Double Zeta in a Zaku wannabe!" Judau's Newtype senses warned him of another on-rushing enemy, but before he could rush to strike it down, Shin Getter 1 zipped in and tried to slash it in two with its tomahawk. The GINN bounded out of the way, allowing Judau to shoot it down with its shoulder-mounted beam cannons.

"Go, Gai? What are you doing here? Don't you need Kei?" Janus said as he saw Getter land.

"Shin Jaguar is running on auto-pilot. We can fight, but we can't form Getter 2," Gai replied. "I wish we could, because these guys are quick!"

"Where's everyone else?" Judau said as he took aim at Rau, who was trying to move in again.

"The ladies have just made it back, and will be deploying shortly," Daisuke said over the communicator as Grendizer, with Double Spazer on its back, landed and readied its Double Haken. "Akito and Kittan are just over the ridge."

"…Ha-ha-ha-ha! Man, these Coordinators are anything but!" Kittan laughed as he jumped over the building. "I might as well be shooting fish in a barrel!"

At that moment, a beam rifle shot struck King Kittan and sent it spiraling down. Rau had just struck him.

"Hey! Lay off Kittan, ya jerk!" Janus bellowed and spurred Granlif onward. Several more GINNs entered the colony, all of them armed to the teeth.

"Man, what a day…" Judau sighed as he readied his weapons.

* * *

Janus flew straight at Rau, hoping to get a piece of him. He drew the Gran Claymore and raised it to strike the masked warrior, but his swing completely missed as the GINN dropped altitude before unleashing another beam rifle blast.

"…You stupid boy!" Rau laughed. "Do you think you can be some kind of hero and defeat me? Self-righteous people like you will be the instruments of our own downfall!"

"Can the lecture, buddy, and hold still!" Janus roared. "GRAN BITS!" Several Gran Bits shot out and made their moves on Rau. The Coordinator was baffled for a moment, but managed to dodge the attack drones easily enough.

 _Fascinating…wireless attack drones. I must ask Samael how they work and then apply it to our own machines…_

His attention momentarily faltered, allowing Granlif to get a clear shot.

"KARMA KNUCKLE!"

Granlif's two fists shot out, striking Rau's GINN hard, sending it tumbling to the ground.

Rau only had a moment to look before he saw something else approaching at high speed: the Strike, hefting a massive sword…

* * *

There was little time for formal introductions, as ZAFT would surely make another move in the very near future. Kira had dealt heavy damage to Rau le Creuset's GINN with the Strike Sword Frame, forcing the Coordinator army to retreat. But with Rau still very much alive, Murrue knew they would be back. With that in mind, Murrue contacted the _Nadesico_.

"We should work together, you say?" Mr. Prospector said with some concern. "You do realize this is technically a civilian ship, don't you? If we help you, the _Nadesico_ would have to formally come under the control of the Earth Alliance."

"This is merely temporary," Ensign Natarle Badguriel, now second in command of the Earth Alliance ship, replied. "I don't see what is wrong with this."

"Um, can't we just work together without having to come under Alliance control?" Yurika asked. "Morgenroete gave us supplies and helped repair the _Nadesico_."

"As much as I hate to say it," Ruri said, "we may be better off just leaving…"

"Of course we'll help them," Daisuke interrupted. "We can't allow another atrocity like the destruction of Junius Seven to happen!"

"Yeah," Judau replied. "You can count me and Double Zeta in!"

"My Grendizer will lend its strength to Heliopolis' defense," Daisuke said.

One by one, each of the crew members of the _Nadesico_ offered to help defend Heliopolis from ZAFT, with varying levels of enthusiasm of course. Ruri sighed, wondering just how they could continue to throw themselves into battles like this. Maybe there was something about people she didn't understand.

As the group went their separate ways, Ruri did her routine system check on Omoikane. The Morgenroete employees had been allowed to enter the _Nadesico_ to work on repairing everything, including the system, and Ruri wanted to make sure they didn't screw anything up. Opening up the main system log file, she quickly scanned it for anything suspicious.

It didn't take long for her to notice it. Someone had copied and downloaded the file of the plans for the mass-production Great Mazinger utilizing Morgenroete's own systems.

An overwhelming sensation of dread filled Ruri. She knew that things were about to get a lot worse.

* * *

"What? You want us to go back out there?" Yzak, the new pilot of the Duel exclaimed as he and his other comrades Athrun Zala, Nicol Amalfi and Dearka Elsman from the team that stole the Aegis, Duel, Blitz and Buster mobile suits received their new orders from Rau. "I'm all for wiping out Naturals, but we literally just got four of the five G's! Cut us a little slack, Commander. If they get destroyed, all of our planning and effort will have been wasted!"

"Think of it as an opportunity to test their capabilities," Rau suggested calmly, his fingers steepled together rather ominously. "My mobile suit is currently undergoing repairs after a rather…badly timed encounter with the fifth G, and I want you to lead the attack in my stead. Athrun, I believe you're the most suited for the job. You ARE your father's son, after all."

"Yes, sir," Athrun said, wondering if Kira really was in the Strike. He didn't want to fight anymore for a while, but he had to confirm whether or not his friend was piloting that mobile suit. Just as he said this, a buzzing sound could be heard, indicating someone was outside Creuset's chamber. They saluted him and glided out, the near zero-gravity environment allowing them to do so. They took no heed of the person just outside, who huffed at them for being so rude.

"Stay a moment, Nicol," Rau said to Nicol, the green-haired pilot of the Blitz. "My guest wishes to meet you personally. You went through quite a bit of trouble to get what he wanted, so I feel you deserve to give it to him yourself."

The one who sounded the buzzer came in: Clovis la Britannia.

"Ah, my old friend Rau le Creuset," Clovis said, being unusually friendly to the masked man. "It's simply a delight to see your masked face again!" Clovis was known to look down upon anyone who was not of the Britannian Royal Family, but he couldn't help but love being around Rau.

"Clovis…you avoided a nasty death, I see," the ZAFT commander chuckled.

"Yes, your suggestion of using a body double was brilliant!" the prince said gleefully; "Even my brother Lelouch, smart boy that he is, couldn't tell the difference! Meanwhile, my father made this massive media fiasco about my death and delivered the most wonderful speech! I couldn't possibly go back and spoil that! Besides, I was tired of ruling Area 11. I want to do something TRULY meaningful, if you understand me?"

"Yes. You want to see the world engulfed in chaos, as I do," Rau chuckled. "To that end, I have what the Empire desires. Nicol, if you would."

"Yes, sir," the green-haired Coordinator said. He reached into a pocket in his pilot suit and pulled out a black memory drive and knelt deferentially before the Britannian prince, the drive cradled between his cupped hands. He felt slightly ill kneeling to a Natural.

Clovis smiled and delicately picked up the memory stick with two fingers and gazed at it with a smirk.

"So these are the plans to Great Mazinger. The power to become a god or a demon rests on this tiny piece of hardware…the power to change the world. Not through naïve talk, but through unbridled might!"

Rau smirked. Clovis used to be such a weakling when they met, barely three years ago, at a party he attended that Patrick hoped would result in an alliance between Britannia and ZAFT. While it failed overall, Clovis became entranced by Rau's vision of a chaotic world, and not long after the liquidation of Shinjuku (which he ordered), he decided to come to the PLANTs. Rau had slowly managed to change the narcissistic coward into someone worthy of calling a brother.

Suddenly, he clasped his head and literally began foaming at the mouth as a seizure suddenly came over him. He feverishly reached into a desk drawer, pulled out a bottle of blue and white pills, took four out with a quaking hand, stuffed them into his mouth and swallowed, all with Clovis watching with shock and a look of genuine concern. The masked man panted for a bit, then composed himself.

"Rau, what was that all about?" Clovis exclaimed.

"It happens occasionally. I…am not sure why. The pills do help, though."

Clovis crossed his arms and shook his head. "Poor Rau, you're hardly one to call yourself a Coordinator if you have a seizure like that at the drop of a hat."

Rau chuckled as he relaxed. Clovis didn't know it, but he was completely right. Rau wasn't a true Coordinator. He was ZAFT's greatest ace, though, and thus he was able to hide the fact that he wasn't one at all.

"No Coordinator is truly perfect, my friend," Rau replied, reassuming his calm, composed state. "But that is for another time. Would you like to watch our forces lay waste to Heliopolis? It's going to be quite a show."

"Oh, joy! I do love fireworks! You have our favorite wine, no?"

Rau raised a bottle of wine with a ZAFT label on it. "This is one of the very last bottles of Chateau Petrus ever produced on Junius Seven. I obtained this prize just before those Alliance barbarians nuked that colony into oblivion. Savor it, for none shall taste the likes of it again."

* * *

The _Archangel_ was hardly a luxurious vessel, being it was a military-issue ship rather than a civilian one like the _Nadesico_. Its facilities were well-made, but plain, consisting of only what was necessary for military life. After being on the _Nadesico_ , Kira, Sai and the others were in no hurry to take advantage of what few luxury amenities the ship Murrue commanded had.

What it did have was a vending machine, and Kira was determined to take advantage of it. He swiped his special cash card, issued by Orb Intercolonial Bank, and pressed the button to drop a bag of Gekiganger Passion Chips, a treat from Earth he ate once and loved, but his parents never let him buy, saying it was unhealthy. It also happened that Hyoma Aoi, leader of the Combattler team, was also looking for a snack, since he and the rest of his team were assigned to the _Archangel_ temporarily.

"Oh, hey! You're that Coordinator who pilots the Strike Gundam! Nice to meet ya!" he greeted Kira cheerfully. "Hyoma Aoi's the name."

Kira, hardly in the mood to talk, only glanced at Hyoma. "First, my name's Kira Yamato…second, G.U.N.D.A.M is its operating system's name, not the machine's…and third, I only pilot the Strike because apparently I'm the only one who can. Happy, now?" He stepped aside and let Hyoma have his turn at the vending machine.

"Sheesh, lighten up. I'm just trying to be social," Hyoma replied, taken aback by Kira's attitude. Even though he had a good idea of what Kira was going through, the Combattler team leader still felt a little resentful at being pushed away like this.

"Whatever…I'm off to bed," Kira grumbled; "Wake me when we sortie."

Just behind him came Gamlin and a blond man Hyoma didn't recognize, and they both saw Kira enter a nearby door. The blond man shook his head silently before going up to Hyoma.

"I'm sure you had nothing but good intentions, but cut him some slack," the man replied. "He's just been in battle for the first time. It always does that to people."

"Yes, very true," Gamlin replied.

"Gamlin, why are you talking to yourself...oh, hi," he said, seeing the blond man behind him.

"Lieutenant Mu la Flaga, Alliance pilot," the blond man said, extending his hand to shake Hyoma's. "You're the pilot of Combattler V, I take it?" Mu knew these were among the people who had escaped through the Big Barrier, but he wasn't one to hold such a minor grudge.

"Mu LA Flaga?" Hyoma said, suddenly assuming the same tone Kira had shown just moments ago. "You wouldn't happen to be related to those scummy Britannian royals, would you?"

"Hyoma, of all…" Gamlin scolded before Mu cut him off.

"Actually, I am," Mu answered rather frankly. "Ol' Charles is my old man's second cousin or something…I'm certainly not proud of the blood relationship. My old man was, though. But if you're thinking you can use me to get at him, don't bother. My father and that crazy Emperor disowned each other after some stupid argument. He wouldn't speak to me if I was the last man alive."

"Oh…anyway," Hyoma said, resuming a more friendly tone. "I'm just one of Combattler's pilots. Combattler V is formed by a total of five different machines, so there are four others."

"That'll be something to see when we sortie," Mu replied. "I guess I'll see you on the battlefield, Hyoma."

"Sure, see you 'round, Mu," Hyoma replied. Gamlin and Mu continued walking, chatting about some military matters.

 _Why do they sound so similar?_ Hyoma thought. _It's like they're voiced by the same person…_

* * *

Tara waddled and wobbled her way into the _Nadesico_ , her gut still distended from her gargantuan meal barely a half hour ago. Waiting for her were Loran and Yoko.

"Where the hell were you?!" Loran said angrily; "You had us all worried!" Yoko's thoughts were the same, but her attention was turned to her friend's now-gigantic belly.

"And what happened to your gut?" she exclaimed, pensively poking it.

"The Mega Mound O'Meat Challenge happened, Yoko," Lifthrasir's pilot said contentedly, patting it a few times. Suddenly, she let out a huge burp, causing her gut to shrink a little while blowing Loran and Yoko's hair back.

"Whoops...excuse me," she said, blushing heavily with embarrassment at her un-ladylike act.

"How much did you eat?!" Loran exclaimed.

"Six pounds of the best meat in the Earth Sphere, that's how much!" she replied rather proudly, presenting the shirt she had won; "Me and Koji each won one of these!"

"A T-shirt?" Loran said, rather annoyed at the superficiality at the prize.

"Not to mention that the whole meal was free," Tara added.

"Say, a-are you feeling well enough to pilot?" Loran asked, suddenly concerned about his friend's welfare.

"I think so,' Tara said after suppressing a smaller burp. "I don't get motion sickness easily."

"That's good," the Turn A's pilot replied. "We're probably going to go into battle again soon." Tara nodded, and waddled off.

"Geez, I don't think I've ever met a _girl_ with her appetite!" Yoko said with a laugh. "I would expect that from Simon or Kittan!"

 _I guess this world can afford to have luxuries like eating contests,_ Loran thought. _There must be still plenty of food..._

* * *

"Murrue was right," Ruri said to Yurika as she looked over the scanners. "I'm picking up a lot of ZAFT mobile suits and battleships heading toward the colony. Fifty-two ZAFT-issue mobile suits and eight battleships…as well as four mobile suits that are registered as Earth Alliance models. No known model numbers, though."

"The stolen G's," Murrue said grimly over the communicator. "ZAFT is already turning them against us."

"Should we try and retrieve them, or just destroy them, ma'am?" Akito asked.

"Protecting Heliopolis is our main priority," Murrue replied. "And mobile suits can always be rebuilt. You have permission to terminate the stolen G's."

Kira didn't like the idea of that at all. Regardless, he would fight to protect Sai, Mirallia and the others on the _Archangel_ , as well as everyone on Heliopolis. But still...was Athrun really the one who stole the Aegis?

As the Coordinator looked around, he suddenly noticed something wrong with Heliopolis. It definitely didn't seem structurally sound all of a sudden. Did the battle inside the colony destabilize it? He tried not to think about it. He knew his parents were safely in an escape transport, and would likely be jettisoned safely away should the colony actually fall apart.

"Hey, Kira," Koji's voice came over his communicator. He let out a small burp. Amazingly, he didn't seem to be suffering any ill effects from his gargantuan meal earlier.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you're on our side," Double Spazer's pilot replied. "The name's Koji Kabuto. Let's take out these ZAFT punks together!"

Kira shook his head in disgust. He couldn't believe this guy ENJOYED fighting, not to mention burping like that. He wanted to say something, but then decided it was better that he just did what he had to do.

Soon enough, the ZAFT forces came into view.

"All units…engage the enemy!" Murrue declared. "We must protect the colony!"

The combined forces of the _Nadesico_ and _Archangel_ charged forward at the ZAFT troops, their hearts filled with courage and bravery.

* * *

Yzak growled with frustration as his shots continually failed to hit the Gundam Alex. Their suits were very similar, which gave Christina enough confidence to take on a Coordinator.

"Damn it all! Why can't I hit you?!" he cried angrily. "Stupid G!"

"I've been doing way longer than you, kid," Christina replied. "And this isn't like the mobile suit you've stolen!"

Yzak drew the Duel's beam saber while Christina drew her own. The two clashed blades repeatedly - while Yzak was superior physically, his foe's experience and skill made up for it, allowing her to anticipate his movements even without Newtype abilities.

He did a particularly wild swing, which Christina dove under. She got up behind him and slashed his machine from behind.

"Stupid Natural!" he growled. "You'll rue the day you messed with ZAFT!" He fired off a grenade launcher shot, which Christina easily dodged, only to see it strike Heliopolis, making a crack in the thick transparent wall that separated the inside of the colony from the void of space. With that, Yzak retreated.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Athrun yelled as he tried to find Kira in this chaotic mess, only to be confronted by Shin Getter 1.

"You will not harm this colony," Go replied in his usual terse manner. "GETTER SCYTHE!"

Shin Getter extended its long, grim scythe and took hold of it before rushing at the Aegis at great speed. Athrun's Coordinator reflexes allowed him to dodge the Super Robot's vicious attacks, but it was always just barely.

"GETTER BEEEEEAAAAAAAAAM!"

The red robot fired the green Getter Beam from its head, managing to strike Athrun's machine square in the chest. The Phase Shift Armor held out, but it was showing visible strain from the force of the attack.

"Ha! So much for being a superior human!" Gai taunted. "Go, let's finish this guy off!"

But Athrun was quick to counterattack. He fired off several shots from its beam rifle, then began attacking with its arm and foot-mounted beam sabers, the weapons cutting deep gashes into Getter's armor, forcing it back.

"Damn it, Go…let's not push our luck," Kei grunted. "Let's have Sayaka patch up Getter!"

"Understood. OPEN GET!"

Getter split off into its three component machines and sped back towards the _Nadesico_. With that threat temporarily out of the way, Athrun continued to look for the Strike…

* * *

"Koji, stay vigilant…the Blitz is using its Mirage Colloid," Daisuke said as Grendizer, with Double Spazer attached. "But if Captain Ramius' explanation is correct, its Phase Shift Armor cannot be used at the same time. If we can locate it and strike it, it will fall easily."

"But how can we detect it?" Koji asked; "The thing's invisible to all forms of radar, and there's no air for it to disturb here in space."

But Daisuke had faced this sort of threat in his battles against the Vega Empire, who had long since perfected combat-purpose invisibility, and knew exactly how to deal with it. Such tricks used up a lot of energy, and sooner or later their opponent would have to drop his invisibility.

As Grendizer pushed away several GINNs, Daisuke focused his mind, anticipating when the Blitz, which had been orbiting the Super Robot, would make its move.

Nicol, in the meantime, continued orbiting, waiting for the right moment to attack. He knew something of Grendizer's power: it was an alien machine of great power, capable of withstanding all manner of attacks…and that it was stolen from those aliens that Athrun's father met.

The Coordinator noticed that his energy was starting to run low, and that he had to make his move now and get back to the main ship to refuel. He dropped his Mirage Colloid and switched back to the Phase Shift Armor as the mech lived up to its name, moving in on Grendizer at lightning speed.

But Daisuke had anticipated this. He didn't even have to move its arms...just its head.

"SPACE THUNDER!"

The bolt of cosmic energy shot out of the Super Robot's head, striking the Blitz dead-on, and shorting out its Phase Shift Armor.

"Gotcha! CYCLONE BEEEEAAAM!" Koji yelled. Double Spazer fired its own beams, striking the staggered Blitz.

"No…I can't die here…sorry, everyone…" Nicol grunted. He spurred the Blitz into a full retreat, devoting its remaining energy to escape. Grendizer, of course, held its ground as a pair of GINNs rushed it.

* * *

Dearka, in the Buster was dodging and rolling as it exchanged beam rifle shots with Tara while both were on the move. Janus was off dealing with the ZAFT battleships, leaving his partner to deal with the last remaining of the stolen Gundams. And with all the extra calories in her system, she could afford to push herself a little harder.

But neither was able to land a hit. Xemmey and Tara together possessed a total piloting skill beyond even many Coordinator pilots, but Dearka was able to react more quickly than any Natural could, even in the heavy Buster.

"Hey, you're not half-bad…for a Natural!" Dearka quipped. "But without that crazy OS you must have, I'd have shot you down as soon as you even looked at me!"

"Oh yeah? Well, there's one thing I can do that you can't, mister big shot!" Tara retorted.

"And what's that?"

"Fight at close range."

Dearka looked down at his systems in shock. Quickly flipping through his OS, he found that Buster indeed lacked any sort of close combat weaponry.

 _Nuts…_ Dearka thought. He spurred Buster into full reverse.

Tara fired up a turbo booster on Lifthrasir, causing it to rocket forward straight at Dearka. At that speed, even the Coordinator couldn't judge when to dodge. But Xemmey knew exactly when to strike.

"Eat beam tonfas, jerkwad!"

Lifthrasir slashed at Buster Gundam repeatedly with its weapons while it vainly tried to escape. But as Tara moved back for a finishing blow, Dearka quickly acted. He readied the mech's beam cannon and fired it quickly, almost catching its opponent in the blast.

The shot went all the way through the void and striking the _Nadesico_ 's Distortion Field, where it bounced off, and struck Heliopolis, causing another large piece to fall off. Tara winced when she saw it, giving Buster enough time to escape.

"Tara, there are six GINNs assaulting the _Archangel_ ," Xemmey announced. "We should leave the Buster for now."

"Right," Tara said as Lifthrasir sped back towards the Alliance battleship.

* * *

Kira was fighting with all his might. The Strike was equipped with its Aile Striker Pack, the aerial maneuvering frame that had all of the basic tools: a beam rifle and beam saber, much like Amuro's own RX-78 Gundam. GINNs seemed to swarm him from all sides, but he was able to dodge and strike them all, taking care not to destroy their cockpits or cause the mechs to explode. The Coordinator hated war more than most people, even being merciful to his enemies. He watched as various ZAFT pilots quickly bailed out of their machines and used their ejection seats to return to their ships.

But as he pushed another GINN off of him, he saw a purple mobile suit rush toward him: the Aegis. He had just enough time to parry its beam saber with his own.

 _Those reflexes…_

 _That speed…_

"Athrun…what are you doing in that machine?" he called out to the Aegis.

"Kira…what are YOU doing fighting for the Alliance?" Athrun called back.

That confirmed it for both of them. The two friends were now enemies. But neither gave up hope of convincing the other that their side was in the right.

"Kira, you're a Coordinator! Why would you side with them? Please, let me take you to ZAFT!"

"No way! I am NOT joining ZAFT!" Kira yelled, backing up and firing a few beam rifle shots. Athrun dodged it, but a GINN just behind them was struck by it, blasting its head off. The pilot managed to bail out in time, much to Kira's relief.

"Then tell me why you're against us! Why are you fighting for the Naturals?!"

Kira only needed to think for a split second for his answer. He thought of Sai, of Tolle, of Kuzzey, of Mirallia, and of Flay…his friends.

"Because…I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS!"

He wheeled around and tried to fire his beam rifle. It only got off one shot, which Athrun blocked with his shield.

 _No…of all the times to run low on energy…_ Kira thought frantically. At that same moment, the Strike's Phase Shift Armor faded, removing the Gundam's white, blue and red color scheme and returning it to its dull grey color.

But before Athrun could take advantage of this opening, Judau, using the ZZ Gundam in its G-Fortress form, barreled into the Aegis.

"No way! You're not gonna take Kira down today!" Judau roared. "Hey Kira, the _Archangel'_ s got a present for you, courtesy of your buddy Mu la Flaga! Get your rear over there so we can end this!"

Kira nodded and rushed into the path of the _Archangel_. Once he had positioned himself, he waited. From the catapult came the third of the Striker Packs: the Launcher pack.

Meanwhile, Athrun managed to push the G-Fortress off, which shifted back into the ZZ Gundam. He had not seen this machine before.

 _What the...that looks like the Strike?! What the hell is going on here?_ _There was no mention of a G like this thing!_

"Listen, pal. I don't want to have to make this get any uglier than it's already gotten," Judau said, pointing his beam rifle at the Aegis; "You can just fly away right now, and we won't pursue you. Or you can fight and get your Coordinator tail thrashed by Double Zeta and the rest of us!"

Athrun looked behind ZZ Gundam and saw that Kira had successfully switched to the Launcher pack, and was blasting GINNs left and right.

But then he heard a voice in his head…

 _Athrun Zala. Leave this battle to us._

Athrun nearly leaped out of his skin when he saw white portal opens all around him.

* * *

Tara looked up near where Judau and Athrun were, and gasped when she recognized the white portals.

They were back.

From out of the portals came another thirty-five of the winged statue beings. But then she noticed several other, somewhat different beings: eight of them were colored like pure, polished brass and wearing crested helmets as well as carrying heavy swords, and four of them were made of bronze, were lithe, classically beautiful maidens with flowing gowns and hair, and carried scepters. And after them, a familiar, granite-colored face appeared: Samael, already brandishing his scythe.

Everyone on the defenders native to the Celestial Calendar world that had participated in the escape through the Big Barrier recognized these new combatants. Kittan, who was just finishing off a ZAFT battleship, turned and recognized the figures as well. Judau moved back a little, and Athrun took off, wondering who these mysterious figures were that had just saved him.

"You…you're the one that killed my friend Gai!" Akito exclaimed angrily when he recognized Samael. "I'll make you pay!" Akito spurred his Aestivalis forward, and upped the Distortion Field. "EAT THIS! GEKIGAN FLAAAAARE!"

But Samael was ready this time. He slashed at Akito's Aestivalis, creating a deep cut in it with such force that it stopped dead in its tracks, before kicking it back towards the _Nadesico_ like a ball.

"Akito!" Tara cried. But the Aestivalis pilot was able to slow himself down enough that it lightly bumped the _Nadesico_ when it finally collided, rather than making a huge hole in it.

"What in the world?!" Kei exclaimed. "He just sent Akito flying like he was nothing!"

"He who challenges the will of the universe is doomed," Samael declared.

"What? The will of the universe?" Hyoma exclaimed; "Are you supposed to be some sort of judge or something?"

"Like I'm gonna tell YOU! Principalities! Powers! Virtues! Destroy those who defy the will of the Great God and make their lives here in the heavens!"

 _Principalities…Powers…and Virtues?_ Mu, flying around in the Moebius Zero, thought, remembering back to a data file on old religions he had read. _Those sound like…members of an angelic hierarchy…_

The angel-like beings rushed in, weapons drawn. Judau quickly drew his beam rifle, but Samael slashed it in two, then conjured up a pair of smaller scythes and telekinetically threw them at the Gundam. The first missed entirely, but the second struck the Gundam right in the forehead. It didn't critically damage it, but the blow was enough to disable the mech's ultimate weapon. Judau dashed away, not about to push his luck with such a cunning opponent.

"Daisuke, be careful! These guys are quick!" Koji warned Grendizer's pilot. "Let's try and defeat their leader. I bet they'll all flee if we take him down!"

"Yes, good plan, Koji. Let's move! DOUBLE HAKEN!"

Grendizer popped its twin blades out of its shoulders and linked them together, then rushed into the swarm of enemies.

"Everyone! Be careful!" Yurika warned. "These winged beings are as dangerous as any mobile suit, in spite of their size! Don't let them swarm you! Ruri, ready the Gravity Blast."

"I don't care what these guys are; we'll beat them all the same!" Kei declared. "Go, let's show 'em Shin Getter's power!"

"Understood. GETTER TOMAHAWK…BOOOOOOOMERANG!"

Shin Getter extended an axe from its shoulders, and tossed it as hard as it could. The spinning axe struck down several Principalities, the marble-colored angels.

Kira, meanwhile, was turning the Launcher Strike on the new enemies, its massive beam wiping out several more Principalities and a Power, one of the brass-colored angels.

"Tara, you know that guy?" Janus said as he flew Granlif over to her.

"That guy…I fought him before we got to Macross. I don't know what he wants, but he has to be stopped. Last time, he killed Akito's best friend. And…"

She watched Grendizer and the others engage Samael, only to be pushed back. But Tara gasped in horror as she saw Samael grab Double Spazer and rip it right off of Grendizer's back. She saw him look straight at her, and she heard him speak into her mind…

 _Tell me, Tara Zifell…how much does this young man matter to you? Ah, so this Koji Kabuto person is a dear friend. Well then…_

"NOOOOO! KOJIIIIIIIII!" Tara screamed, rushing at full speed to finish Samael off in one attack.

Koji furiously tried to eject from Double Spazer, but Samael has jammed the machinery that did so. He helplessly banged on the window, his face filled with terror.

"Farewell, Koji Kabuto," Samael bellowed; "You shall not get in our way ever again!" He conjured up a white portal, and tossed Double Spazer into it with all his might. It flew straight into the portal, already nearly the speed of sound. And it came out right in the Earth's upper atmosphere.

Koji screamed as he yanked hard on the controls to stop Double Spazer's descent, even as the temperature inside climbed higher and higher, the heat of reentry threatening to bake Koji alive.

Sayaka couldn't even cry - she could only stare, shaking her head in disbelief as Aphrodite floated in space.

"KOJI!" Daisuke cried out as rage once again filled his heart. First Hikaru, and now Koji. He had already lost two of his dear friends. Samael smiled wickedly as Tara rushed at him in a berserker fury. He didn't even care when she sliced him clean in two.

The remaining angels broke off from combat and got to work on finishing off the crumbling Heliopolis. The Principalities and Powers threw their spears and fired energy waves from their swords; the Virtues launched bolts of celestial lightning from their rods, critically damaging the already unstable colony. Soon, hundreds of escape pods jettisoned from the crumbling structure. The Virtues quickly went to work blasting several of them apart, killing the civilians inside.

The defenders of the dying colony could only watch in helpless shock at these atrocities.

"My, my, I'd forgotten how much fun it was to blow up a space colony!" Samael laughed. "Rau le Creuset certainly knows how to stay amused!"

 _Angels…and Creuset?_ Mu thought, baffled to no end. _What the hell is the host of heaven working with a deranged man like him?_

Sayaka finally let out a scream - long, loud and anguished. Judau, meanwhile, had to close his ears and eyes to keep his mind from being overwhelmed by the mental screams of the dying.

Tara attacked again, screaming with uncontrolled grief, but Samael disappeared into a portal, as did the remaining angels. When they were gone, she felt her body heaving as she sobbed and panted.

Finally, she felt her stomach lurch as she spewed the remains of her meal all over her cockpit. But they were glowing all the colors of the rainbow as they disintegrated into cosmic dust...

* * *

The _Nadesico_ and _Archangel_ had failed. Heliopolis was being reduced to rubble, and all they could do was flee. Murrue offered to ensure that the _Nadesico_ could return safely to Earth, and would work to keep them from being drafted into the Alliance military.

For the entirety of reentry, Tara buried her face in Janus' chest as she mourned her dear friend Koji Kabuto…

* * *

 _Aaaand Koji is dead. Maybe. Anyway, next time on_ **Super Robot Wars U** _!_

 _Tara and the other students at Ashford Academy return there and study to make up for lost time. But do they honestly think that life will return to normal? Not with Britannia possessing the plans for Great Mazinger, and especially not with a mysterious young man with the power to read minds looking to wreak havoc on the school! What sort of explosive plans does this fellow have? What sort of humorous situations can our heroes get into before tragedy inevitably strikes? Find out next time on_ **Chapter 11: Ashford Held Hostage! Mao the Reprehensible!**


	17. Chapter 11

_No major battles in this chapter, but a lot of scenes I really enjoyed writing. Don't worry, next chapter is gonna have a lot of battles, because we're coming up on another route split!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Ashford Held Hostage! Mao the Reprehensible!**

It was odd for Tara and her Ashford classmates to return to school after being absent for so long. They had crazy adventures, fought great battles, and now they returned to their normal, mundane lives. At least for Tara, she hoped it was a return to normalcy, even with Koji gone. She left Lifthrasir in the care of Photon Power Labs, which had managed to avoid the worst of Britannia's wrath, even when they handed over the fake plans.

Meanwhile, Murrue Ramius had, based on what little information she could provide, managed to clear every civilian aboard the _Nadesico_ from having to enter the Alliance military, mostly due to their Britannian semi-citizenship.

But the best part of it was that she was home. Even in a land under the heel of a foreign power, home was home. A feeling of relief the purple-haired girl had not felt in months filled every part of her, even as she heard sobbing coming from inside. She could hardly wait to see her parents' grief melt away like snow in the face of a spring sun as she knocked on the door. Janus, whom she was dying to introduce to them, stood next to her.

"Just…a moment…" her mother Haruhi's voice called out between sobs. Tara put on her best happy expression. Moments later the woman opened the door. Her hair was disheveled and she looked twenty years older than she did already, and she wore all white, which was the traditional funeral color for Japanese.

"…Hi, Mom. I'm home."

Haruhi began to weep again, but embraced her daughter with surprising strength for such a small woman. Janus felt a twinge of jealousy when he witnessed this. Is that how parents were truly supposed to be?

"Gilbert! Gilbert…Tara…she's…she's…she's alive! She's here!" Haruhi sobbed. Gilbert, who was sitting nearby, got to his feet, and he too started to shed tears of absolute joy to behold his daughter once more, especially with her face full of life. The whole family was soon in a group hug, both parents sobbing uncontrollably, their joy overwhelming them.

"I missed you guys too," Tara said. "I hope you're not mad I missed half the school year…"

"…Mad?! How can we be mad?!" Haruhi replied between sobs."We...we were so sure you had left us forever! Just having you back…oh Tara!"

After all the tears were done and shed, Tara recounted her adventures to her parents. She told them of her battles with the Alliance, with the Vega Empire, the Jovian Lizards, and even the mysterious winged beings. She told of them of all the friends she made on the journey as well. Finally, when all was said and done, Gilbert turned to Janus.

"So, what's your plan, lad?" he asked. "Until we figure out a way to get you home, you're pretty well stuck here."

"If it's okay," Janus asked; "I'd like to see what Ashford is like. I've never attended school, so…"

"Not a problem!" the scientist said. "I'll see if I can't ring up the ol' headmaster. I went to Ashford myself when I was a lad. Bloody good lot, those Ashfords." Before Haruhi could protest, he opened his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Gimme the principal!" he said. After a few moments, someone picked up.

"Aye, it's Gilbert Zifell," he said. "How are ya? Listen, I need a favor from ya...there's a lad here who needs some proper school'n. See if you can't squeeze him into the class rolls."

"Of course I'll pay! I may have been kicked out of me ol' family for marry'n a Japanese lass, but I'm not a bloody pauper!"

"Aye, I'll give him the good word."

With that, he hung up the phone.

"Well?" Tara asked.

"I told ya it wouldn't be a problem!" he replied proudly. "Start'n tomorrow, lad...you're goin' t' Ashford Academy, finest secondary school this world's ever seen!"

"You hear that, Jan?" Tara said excitedly, "We're gonna be classmates!"

 _Families can love...and hate,_ he thought, remembering Gilbert's comment about being disowned. _I wonder if it's like that in both of our worlds..._

* * *

The next day, Tara and Sayaka, having met up at the gate, started towards class, hoping to make up for lost time, and to see their school friends. With half the semester gone already, missing their final exam last year had cost them more than they had feared.

The first to greet the two upon their return were three rather comical-looking young men. One of them was a thuggish, overweight brute with a big lower jaw and a bulky body; another was a snide-looking character with a constant grin; and the last was a lanky fellow with a wide-eyed stare and a constant nose-drip. They seemed like a typical band of bullies.

"Hey! Boss! Nuke! Mucha!" Sayaka called out to them. As it turned out, they were actually her friends. While they were nothing but bullies to Koji and Sayaka at one time, they were inspired by Koji's heroism, and became his friends. The brute of the group, Boss, looked up, and smiled widely, recognizing Sayaka.

"Sayaka! Where have you been all dis time?" Boss said excitedly; "I was actually starting to get worried!"

"…Yeah; and where's Koji?" the snot-nosed one, Nuke, asked. Sayaka could only turn away, trying to hide her sadness. Boss scratched his head, confused.

"What? Why the long face, Sayaka? You don't actually mean that…"

Sayaka could only nod as a tear dripped down her face.

"No! No! There's no WAY Kabuto actually bit it!" Mucha cried. "I mean, he can handle a whole bunch of Mechabeasts! What could POSSIBLY do him in?"

"It's a long story. We'll tell you over lunch," Tara said, trying her best not to look depressed. She knew that Koji wouldn't let anyone else's death get his spirits down, at least not in public. "C'mon, let's get to the library. We have some time before our cramming class."

* * *

"Class, we have a new student coming to our class today!" the teacher of Class 2-A said as Shinji stood in front of the class at Ashford. While he had already met Asuka, she would not be entering the school until next week - she had too much to deal with at Nerv HQ.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you," he said politely. As he surveyed the class, he noticed that it was a mix of Britannians and international students, including no less than four other Japanese students, including Rei and Kensuke. He noticed that one of the desks was empty...probably a regular latecomer.

After Shinji sat down, the teacher began to discuss world history, particularly a focus on Britannia itself. The Eva pilot immediately started to look out the window, bored. This was stuff he had all heard before. Occasionally, he would glance at Rei, who was dutifully taking notes.

But he would sometimes hear whispers between classmates.

"Did you hear?" "The new kid...I heard he's a giant robot pilot." "Him, in the Britannian army?" "No, the purple robot from the end of last year!" "You sure?"

Finally, the bell rang, announcing the end of class. However, before he could get up, a small crowd of his fellow students gathered around him.

"Hey, you're the pilot of that giant purple robot, right?" said one.

"You are! That's so cool!" said another.

Without any chance to respond, Shinji found himself bombarded by questions.

"What's it like?" "How does it work?" "Were you scared?" "Does it have a special attack?" "Was that monster a weapon from an enemy country?" "Tell us!"

Suddenly, someone stepped into the room - Toji. The boy was looking especially angry, and it wasn't for some superficial reason. This immediately silenced the crowd.

"Hey, new kid. You think you're hot stuff, but you don't know nothin'!" he said. He marched straight up to Shinji and got right in his face.

"You and me, outside. Now."

Shinji, unsure of what Toji wanted, got up and followed the young man outside. Kensuke got up and hurried after them - he didn't want his friend to do anything stupid to this new kid...

* * *

At the library, Tara and Sayaka were sitting down at a quiet table, going over the RidgeNotes versions of the texts they were required to read during the semester they missed. Kallen, having fallen behind due to her activities with Zero, was with them. Suddenly, they heard the faint whirring of something, which grew slightly louder. Tara looked up and saw Nunnally, followed closely by her brother.

"Oh…great…hi, Lelouch," Kallen groaned, hardly pleased to see the elder Lamperouge. Tara and Sayaka were more pleasant, especially with someone as sweet and gentle as Nunnally around. And somehow, in spite of her blindness, she knew exactly who she was addressing.

"Tara, Sayaka! You're okay!" she said with innocent joy. "Oh, I've worried and worried about you."

"Oh, you worry about everyone, Nunnally," Sayaka giggled quietly and awkwardly, trying to keep Koji off her mind.

"Nunnally, they look like they have a lot of studying to do, considering they've missed a whole semester already. I still need to get you the book you need, so let's leave them be," Lelouch said to his sister, and then suddenly let out a great yawn.

"Lelouch, you're staying up late, aren't you?" Sayaka chided. "You're going to fail your classes if you don't get a good night's sleep. That's no way for the Vice President of the Student Council to act!"

"Yes, yes, I know…" the young man groaned as he nudged Nunnally forward a bit, letting her know that she could go forward, leaving the trio in peace to study.

* * *

Out on the lawn, Shinji, Toji and Kensuke stood underneath a tree. Toji was pacing back and forth, eyeing Shinji angrily, while Kensuke fidgeted fretfully, trying his best not to panic.

"Listen up, new kid," Toji said; "It's an open secret dat you're the pilot of da purple robot from last summer, see?"

Shinji nodded, starting to get a vague idea of what Toji was angry about.

"Well, while you was stumblin' around," he continued, "My little sis was caught in some rubble, and got hurt real bad! She got a head injury, so she's been in and out of da hospital for months now! Since all of my relatives gotta work, I'm da only one who can go see 'er there!"

He stopped, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Not dat I mind goin," Toji then continued, his angry tone turning sad. "It's just that...what if she ends up with some scar? She'll never be a babe!"

Toji's anger returned as he got back in Shinji's face again.

"And whose fault do ya think it is?"

Shinji got the picture well enough.

"Okay, so?" he said rather coldly. "What about GGG and those other labs?"

"DEY WATCH WHERE DEY'RE STEPPIN'!" Toji screamed. Shinji could only sigh in response.

"Sorry," the Eva pilot finally said. But the half-hearted tone only seemed to enrage Toji even more.

"Don't make fun a' me!" the angry young man roared; "Just sayin' 'sorry' ain't gonna cut it!" He wound up and delivered a hard right hook to Shinji, knocking him to the ground. But as Toji started to rush in to continue his attack, Kensuke lunged at his friend to hold him back.

"Toji, you can't just go around punching important pilots in the face!" he cried. "Knock it off!"

"Oh, I'll knock it off all right," he growled as he struggled; "HIS BLOCK, DAT IS!"

"Toji! That's enough!" a girl's voice called out. "You two, get to your next class!" The three looked over in the direction of the voice - it was a Japanese girl with dual pigtails - Hikari Horaki, Class 2-A's class representative.

"Oy, it's da class rep!" Toji exclaimed. He and Kensuke stopped struggling and started to walk away, though the latter looked back sympathetically.

"You lucked out, pal," Shinji's attacker muttered; "But one of dese days..."

As the two walked away, Hikari helped Shinji to his feet.

"Listen, Ikari, don't think _too_ badly of Toji," she said. "He may a gigantic idiot, but he really loves his sister. You understand, right?"

"Sure, I guess," Shinji replied. He wondered if all of his days were going to be like this...

* * *

It had been a long first day for Janus - he wanted to take back everything he had said about wanting to go to school. Compared to the excitement of his earlier adventures, school bored him to no end. The one benefit was that he could still see Tara.

But when he arrived at his dorm, more tired than any battle had ever made him, he found that he had a visitor: Rei.

She carried a basket full of goodies, both healthy and not so healthy, with both hands. She glanced at him for a moment, but that one look simultaneously went right past him and right into him, and he immediately felt uncomfortable just looking at this girl. But he wanted to be pleasant, at least.

"Uh, hi. You must be the welcoming committee?"

"H-hello," the girl said, obviously nervous and not even looking him in the eye. "W-welcome to Ashford. I'm...Rei Ayanami..." The girl held the basket out to him. He remembered being socially awkward when he was this age, but not like this. He pitied Rei a little.

"For you."

But then, for just a split second, the girl's appearance and voice suddenly triggered something else in his mind - a girl with bright blue eyes, pale skin and long white hair stood in her place.

" _For you, big brother!"_ the girl said happily.

The vision ended, and Rei was back to her normal self, though she seemed to have had a similar vision. Almost immediately, Janus felt far more at ease talking with this girl.

Janus took the basket from her, and fished out a tangerine, and gave it to her. He had tried them once, and wasn't too keen on the small oranges. Maybe the girl would.

"Just a little thank-you present."

Rei looked down at the tangerine, but then back up at him.

"What? You've never had one of these before? Here, let me show you how it's done." the young man said. He took back the tangerine and began to peel it, dropping bits and pieces of its skin on the floor as he did, and occasionally squirting a few drops of juice out. Rei watched, and tilted her head slightly, wondering what this new boy was doing.

After a few minutes and a floor covered with tangerine skin and sprinkled by juice later, he had successfully peeled the tangerine, and handed it to Rei.

"Okay, there you go. Eat up."

Rei, looking as if she was doing something she shouldn't, delicately took a bite out of the fruit. A sensation she could not recognize, but felt good, filled her, and she began to take normal-sized bites of the fruit.

"Alright, see you around, little sis. Thanks for the goodies!" Janus said as he opened the door to his room to shut it behind him, but paused. Rei also looked astonished.

 _Little sis?_

Janus shook off the thought - it must have been a slip of the tongue. He closed the door, leaving Rei standing there with the tangerine in hand.

Two words tried to pass through the girl's lips to express her gratitude for this small act of kindness, but she could not form them. All she could do was take yet another bite as another thought crossed her mind.

 _This boy...is my big brother?_ Rei thought.

* * *

The week was mostly uneventful.

But the next week, right when Nerv HQ said she would, Asuka was assigned to Class 2-A at Ashford. But as Shinji was walking to class, he heard his fellow Eva pilot calling out to him. He was already dreading this interaction.

"Guten morten!" she said pleasantly in German.

"Guten morten…." Shinji replied.

"Why the gloomy face?" she asked; "The lovely Asuka Langley Soryu is taking the time to greet you, so be a little grateful!"

Asuka glared at him, her eyes seemingly ablaze. Shinji knew very well not to mess with her when she got like this.

"Um...thank you for greeting me." the pilot of Unit 01 said. Asuka, seeing that Shinji had been sufficiently cowed, started looking around.

"Say, where's the other one?" she said.

"...Other one?" Shinji asked.

"The First Child, of course! You _dummkopf_!" Asuka said loudly as she slapped him on the back of the head.

She finally looked down some nearby stairs, and saw Rei sitting on a bench, reading one of her textbooks. Asuka hurried down the stairs and approached the pilot of Unit 00, her shadow covering part of Rei's book.

"Hello again, Rei," Asuka said pleasantly. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Oh...so you're here now," Rei said, her face mimicking the one Gendo had when he had been bothered. "What do you want?"

"Well, since we're both Eva pilots," Asuka explained, "I thought we should be friends."

"Why?" she asked. Her tone didn't suggest it, but she was already bothered by Asuka's presence.

"For convenience's sake," Asuka replied. "It makes sense, right?"

"If I am ordered to," Rei said matter-of-factly. Asuka looked baffled at the red-eyed girl - was this some sort of roundabout way of refusing her?

"Can you please move?" Rei then asked. "You're blocking the sun." Asuka fumed at this, and stormed off. Shinji, however, stuck around.

"What did you mean, 'if you were ordered to'?" he asked.

"I meant what I said," Rei replied honestly. "If I am ordered by the Commander to be friends with the Second Child, then I will be her friend."

Shinji sighed - he would probably never understand women...

* * *

Lelouch looked up to an upper bookshelf and saw the book Nunnally needed: _A History of Ancient Religions_ , a book she needed for a history paper, of which the library had two copies. The world indeed had a sick sense of irony, as both were much too high for her to reach, and out of Lelouch's reach as well, at least without the aid of some sort of stepstool or ladder. The prince knew Nunnally's wheelchair could support his rather light frame, but the last thing he wanted to do was to make her get off.

"Nunnally, let's go get a stepladder," he said gently.

"No, I can wait here," the crippled girl replied. "I don't need you by my side all the time, big brother, and I know you'll come back soon." Lelouch sighed and left her to go get a ladder, feeling a tad ill leaving Nunnally all alone in public, even for a moment.

Unfortunately, trouble always had a tendency to occur at a moment's notice.

Around the corner came Asuka, who, as it so happened, was looking for a copy of the very same book. Shinji Ikari followed close behind, having been assigned to work with her on this project.

"Hey! Cripple!" Asuka said loudly, completely ignoring library rules. "Move it!" You're blocking the aisle!"

"Shhh! This is the library!" Nunnally scolded them in a loud whisper. "You know the rules."

"Hey, you're breaking the one about blocking the aisles! Back up! I need to get one of those copies of _A History of Ancient Religions_!"

"Oh, I'm looking for that book too," Nunnally said, trying to be polite. "If you'll just be patient, my brother will return with a ladder, and he'll get it for…"

"I don't have time! My paper's due in next week!" Asuka bellowed, still not giving a hoot about the rules. In an act that would baffle anyone else, she walked right up to Nunnally, and started to climb up, using her wheelchair as a booster.

Shinji, aghast that even Asuka would be so callous, rushed it behind her and yanked her dress as she tried to reach for the book. The blind and crippled girl whimpered with confusion and fright as she felt Asuka's other foot nearly crush one of her fingers with the heel.

"Ikari, what are you doing? Stop that! You WANT me to fail the project?!" the fiery haired girl yelled while kicking Shinji in the head repeatedly. But the boy held on and pulled harder and harder.

By this point, Lelouch was returning with a stepladder, and heard the commotion. He started walking faster, fearing something had happened to his sister. Just as he rounded the corner, Shinji managed to pull Asuka off of the wheelchair, and both tumbled to the floor. He put down the stepladder and rushed to Nunnally's side.

"Nunnally, what happened?" he said, looking off her for any bruises.

"That girl there…" Nunnally began, quivering a little from the shock of the situation; "She didn't want to wait for you to come back, because she wanted the same book…and she started climbing all over me and then…"

Lelouch had enough information, having seen everything after that point, and he trusted Nunnally's words even though she could not see at all. He glared at Asuka, wanting so very much to use his Geass on her, and then make her do something humiliating, but he knew it would be a waste of his power.

Silently he climbed up on the stepladder, grabbed a copy of the book, and brought it down. He immediately noticed that it probably weighed at least eight or nine pounds, and gently placed it in the small gap between Nunnally's leg and the arm of her wheelchair before calmly climbing back up and started pulling the other out, but stopping just before it was completely off the shelf.

"Well…let me have it!" Asuka yelled up.

Lelouch smiled smugly. "All right then."

He tugged the book all the way out.

-THUD-

"EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAA!" Asuka screamed as the dense book smashed her foot, it having fallen from nearly ten feet up. She hopped up and down on her undamaged foot, grunted and cursing, ultimately bouncing out of the aisle.

Shinji couldn't help but have no sympathy for Asuka. Even though she might be his comrade in battle, the girl needed a comeuppance something awful.

He picked up the book and held it up to his chest as Lelouch climbed down. Before Shinji could say anything, Lelouch spoke to him.

"I saw you pull that she-demon you call a classmate off of my dear sister," the violet-eyed young man said. "You have my gratitude."

"Yes, thank you…" Lelouch's sister said gratefully with a smile.

"Oh come on, anyone would have done that," Shinji said, embarrassed at receiving such praise.

"No," Lelouch said rather seriously. "They would have simply yelled at her, but you took matters into your own hands and acted. Few people have the ability to take action like that."

Shinji couldn't believe it. Someone was actually praising him.

His father, his fellow EVA pilots at Nerv, and even his other classmates had basically ignored him when they didn't need something from him. This guy, whom he had never met before, was actually praising him for something.

It felt good.

"Oh, uh…thanks," Shinji said awkwardly.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Nunnally exclaimed, suddenly recognizing Shinji's voice. "You're Shinji Ikari, aren't you? It's me, Nunnally Lamperouge. We're both in Class 2-A! How about you and I meet somewhere later and work on our papers together?"

The EVA pilot blushed.

"Uh…sure…" Shinji answered, taking a few steps back. Sure, Nunnally was blind and crippled, but she was definitely cute…

 _Wait a minute_ , he thought. _Lamperouge?_

Asuka had just gotten her comeuppance by none other than **Lelouch** Lamperouge, the Vice President of the Student Council, and was renowned throughout the school for his expertise at giving people their just desserts.

"Excellent. We'll see you then," Nunnally's brother replied with a slightly devious smirk.

* * *

Inside the bowels of Shin Dragon, Saotome, Cohen and Stinger were standing in a small circle. Their surroundings were covered with countless vein-like tubes, ranging from the diameter of a thread to the width of a car.

"Why?! Why does Shin Dragon not awaken?!" Saotome ranted. "I am its creator and master!"

"It is no good," Stinger sighed. "Whatever Go did, we cannot undo it. This is quite a pickle, isn't it, Mister Cohen."

"And what's more," Cohen added, "He and Shin Getter Robo seem to have disappeared off the face of the planet! Most puzzling, Mister Stringer!"

"Without Shin Dragon," Saotome lamented, "We Invaders cannot hope to make this world ours!"

 _Perhaps I can be of assistance,_ a voice suddenly resounded throughout the chamber. The three Invader-possessed scientists suddenly felt themselves yanked out of their space and into another.

"What is this?!" Saotome exclaimed as they found themselves in a strange room - a room filled with black, twisted walls and sand-colored stone floors.

At the rear of the room was a wicked-looking throne, and before it stood a humanoid figure, nearly as tall as a Knightmare Frame. Its chest, forehead, and parts of its upper and lower arms all glowed brilliantly. It was partially encased in purple and blue metallic armor, with blood red, stringy muscles exposed, and eyes like dark emeralds. The whole image was complemented by a flowing purple cape. Four other figures stood nearby, though one of them was cloaked in shadow.

"Who is THAT, Mister Cohen?!" Stinger exclaimed, his gaze locked on the tall humanoid.

"I do not know, Mister Stinger," Cohen said, shaking his head in confusion, "But..."

"Silence! You will be silent before the god of gods, Muge Zolbados!" said one of the figures, a human-like alien with a thin, pointed face, green hair, and sharpened teeth.

"He rules ten thousand realities," said another, who looked like a human of sorts, wearing a tight-fitting iron mask and a crested helmet. "And will one day be master of them all! Kneel before him!" The third figure, a humanoid alien with cracked blue skin and no hair aside from white sideburns, simply grinned wickedly, while the figure in the shadows leered at them.

"We'd best play along, gentlemen," Saotome said. All three scientists knelt before the tall figure, who they quickly realized was Muge Zolbados.

"I have been watching you creatures," Muge began; "And you intrigue me. The way you control and adopt the shapes of other life-forms is most impressive."

"Our Lord would make that power his own," the blue-skinned alien said.

"And what would you do for us in exchange?" Saotome asked.

"Fools!" the alien with the thin face screeched; "The god of gods need not…"

"Silence, Helmut!" Muge boomed. The thin-faced alien immediately shrunk back. Muge then turned back to the three Invader-scientists.

"I am not an unreasonable overlord," Muge continued; "My generals shall help you with your problem involving this 'Shin Dragon', if you provide us with unlimited access to members of your kind for experimentation and domestication."

Saotome leered a bit.

"Will this experimentation benefit our race as well?" he asked.

"Your full cooperation will increase your chances of that," Muge replied genially.

"The choice is obvious, Mister Stinger," Cohen whispered to his fellow.

"Indeed, Mister Cohen," Stinger replied; "If nothing else, we shall control Shin Dragon once more." Saotome nodded in agreement.

"Very well," the scientist said. "We accept your terms, Muge Zolbados."

"Excellent," the alien ruler said with a smirk, then turned to the blue-skinned alien and the man with the iron mask. "Deathgaia and Gildrome, I leave the details to you two."

Gildrome and Deathgaia stepped forward.

"If you three would follow us," he said, beckoning them. "I shall explain what I plan to do…"

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi sat in quiet solitude beneath a tree, flipping lazily through notes he had taken in that day's history class. The student council's pet cat, Arthur, was crouched down in the tall grass nearby, looking to pounce at his leg to take a bite out of it yet again. It was something Suzaku was used to.

The cat suddenly launched itself at Suzaku's leg, which was extended outwards. With only a single sideward glance, he pulled his leg in, and the cat ended up flying right by, and tumbled about before coming to a stop in another patch of tall grass.

As this occurred, Tara happened to walk by after the meeting of the campus manga club (which she headed), and happened to see Suzaku sitting there. She hadn't seen him before...by the time he had gotten the Lancelot, she was already up in space.

But since then, she had learned who he was and what he was doing via the news and her classmates' gossip...Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the former Prime Minister, was working for Britannia! The nerve!

But instead of trying to throttle him or something, Tara sat down ninety degrees to his left, opened up a sketchbook, whipped out a pencil and started working on a drawing she started in the meeting, trying her best to pretend not to notice him.

They were silent for a whole ten minutes; Suzaku was glancing over his shoulder every few seconds to see what she was doing, afraid she would try to stab with her art supplies, while Tara just sat there, drawing and erasing.

The battle to see who would crack first was lost by the "traitor".

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you think I WANT to see Japan oppressed?" Suzaku said quietly, trying to ensure no one else overheard him. "I've been under orders."

"Don't give me that bull," Tara scoffed, still not even looking at him. At least she was also quiet, not wanting to spill the beans either, lest Suzaku arrest her. "As far as I'm concerned, you're a grade-A traitor. You should be counting your lucky stars that I'm not in _my_ folks' robot."

Suzaku took a second to grasp it - he remembered Lloyd mentioning a "Project Threshold" off-hand, and it being the work of Gilbert and Haruhi Zifell...so they had entrusted it to their daughter rather than hand it over to Britannia.

"Do you realize what you are? You're the Empire's lackey, a puppet made to dance to its tune," Tara continued, "You have no will of your own whatsoever. I bet you've even thrown away your conscience, just to get the chance to be 'better' than your fellows. You're nothing but a coward, just like your suicidal old man."

Suzaku clenched his fist. How dare she talk about his father like that? He slammed his fist on the tree, just above her head.

Unexpectedly, an unusual metal box roughly proportional to a full-size cereal box tumbled out of the tree, and landed to Suzaku's right. Both stopped and looked at it. While Tara had no idea of its nature, Suzaku knew EXACTLY what it was:

A bomb.

Just then, Suzaku saw Lelouch running down the sidewalk, a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku cried, and Lelouch stopped, and saw the metal box lying by the tree even as he gasped for breath after his sprint.

"Suzaku, oh god, Suzaku…please, I…please…I…"

"Lelouch, calm down…tell me what's going on."

Lelouch took a few deep breaths, and assumed a more composed state, not realizing immediately that Tara was right there. "Nunnally…she's been kidnapped."

"…What?! Who do you think the guy is?" Suzaku then asked, shocked that such an awful thing would occur. "It couldn't be a Britannian, or someone from the Royal Family?"

"No, just some psychopath who's been messing with me for the past month or so," the Britannian prince said grimly. "But now he's crossed the line."

"Why don't you go to the army or police?" Suzaku suggested.

"I can't trust them," his friend replied, shaking his head. "If they investigate, both our situations could be compromised."

 _Both their situations?_ Tara wondered; _What does he mean by that?_

The violet-eyed young man's cell phone rang again. He picked it up, knowing exactly who was calling.

"Hello, Lulu," the voice on the other end said, using the pet name Shirley and the rest of the student council had given him - It was the psychopath.

"…You again," Lelouch growled.

"There's one MORE thing I forgot to mention last time," the maniac said slyly; "In case you think only Nunnally is at my mercy, you're so very wrong. I've got six other lovely little bombs wired to blow if you don't find me in, oh…one hour and twenty-two minutes and eight…no, seven seconds! That's all you've got before Ashford has the biggest blast ever!" The caller let out riotous laughter before Lelouch hung up.

Suzaku looked back at the box.

"This…isn't about your gambling bill, is it?" he asked.

"No…but now he's got the entire SCHOOL held hostage. That monster has to be stopped…"

Suzaku grimaced. "Got any leads?" Tara silently listened, fearful for Nunnally's safety as well. The younger Lamperouge was always so friendly to her…then again, she was friendly to everybody.

"Only this photo…" Lelouch said, picking up a photo of Nunnally blindfolded and tied to her wheelchair. "And I know the kidnapper is somewhere very close by...and now that I think about it, I heard the sound of running water…"

"The school water circulation system?" Tara chimed in just before Suzaku could.

"…Of course! On the lower levels!" Lelouch exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Suzaku shook his head. "I can help you with Nunnally, but what about the other bombs? I can't be in seven places at once."

Tara finally remembered something: Boss, Nuke, and Mucha had been recruited by the Student Council to begin work on the pavilion for the upcoming Spring Festival, and they had brought Boss Borot to help with construction.

"Guys, where's the spring festival pavilion being set up again?" Tara asked frantically.

"Huh? Why are you asking that, of all times?" Suzaku said, somewhat confused. But Lelouch, as Vice President of the council, had a good idea what Tara was thinking, but dared not answer that question, lest the kidnapper know, should he be within 500 meters.

"The northeastern section, near the pond, like it is every year," he answered. "Anything else you need to know?"

* * *

"A little more to the left…" Milly Ashford, the President of the Student Council, called out to the massive red, pink and yellow robot with a spherical body, accordion-like limbs. The machine, none other than Boss Borot, was moving a rather large boulder that would be used for the spring pavilion. While Ganymede, the prototype of all Knightmare Frames, was typically the one helping on heavy lifting, this was a job that called for a fifty-foot colossus like Boss' mech.

"There we go! Perfect!" Milly said excitedly. "Wow, you're wonderful!"

"Hehehe, thanks, Milly!" Boss replied, puffing out his chest with pride. How about you and me hang out later?"

"I was talking about your robot," Milly replied, pretending not to be disgusted by the idea - she knew she was way out of Boss' league. Just then, she saw Tara running up to her.

"Listen, Milly…I need you to do me a HUGE favor!"

"Sorry, no matter how many times you beg, the manga club is NOT getting more funding!" the student council president said disdainfully.

"I'm over that," Tara replied, surprised she wasn't panting as much as she used to after a sprint like that. "Right now, I REALLY need to borrow Boss…well, technically, Lelouch does."

Milly's frown turned to a sympathetic smile. "Oh, in that case, go right ahead."

"HEY! BOSS BOROT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST 'BORROW'!" the slack-jawed ex-bully yelled, sticking his head out from the slots that formed his machine's mouth.

* * *

"Damn it...no good," Lelouch said as he failed yet again to unlock the elevator. "He must have changed the passcode." Suzaku stood nearby.

"So, what now?" Suzaku asked as Lelouch tried again. "You not going to try and break the lock, are you? It's against school rules to tamper with them."

Lelouch tried one more combination - this time, the door opened.

"No need. Let's go, Suzaku."

"You're a little too good at this," Suzaku said. "You haven't been using this to sneak off campus, have you?"

"On occasion," Lelouch replied as the elevator descended. The two stood by the two walls separated by the doorway so that when the door opened again, no one would see them immediately.

And for good reason - Lelouch had rightly anticipated that the psychopath would link a machine gun to the motion sensitive camera...if they had immediately exited the elevator, they would have both been gunned down.

Suzaku used the reflective surface of his cell phone like a mirror to see the machine gun.

"Based on the make of the camera, it must have a time lag of 0.05 seconds," Suzaku said grimly. Lelouch grimaced.

"Then we can't get out here," Lelouch said. "We'll just have to head back up to disable…" But before he could finish his sentence, Suzaku rushed out into the hallway. The camera immediately spotted him, and firing exactly one-twentieth of a second later.

But that fraction of a second was all Suzaku needed - in a display of seemingly impossible agility, he rushed in, dodging left and right and avoiding every bullet. As he got close, Suzaku suddenly started running along the wall, then jumped off and delivered a spin kick hard enough to smash the gun clean off the camera.

Lelouch was rendered speechless at the display.

"Let's hurry," Suzaku said. "Nunnally is waiting for us."

The pair hurried on, and soon reached the place where Nunnally was tied up - a huge sewer chamber. There, the two students saw that the last bomb was suspended from a wire high above her. Suzaku looked up at the bomb, and recognized that it was different from the others, based on his police training.

"Well?" Lelouch asked, seeing that his friend was pondering something.

"That bomb's motion-sensitive...or rather, it can detect when its motion is disrupted," Suzaku said; "As long as the bomb is swinging like that, it won't go off. But if I can cut the...um...I guess it's the red wire...the bomb won't trigger."

"But how are you supposed to cut it without disturbing its motion?" Lelouch asked, now unsure of his best friend's ability.

"Lelouch, I'll figure it out," the prince's best friend said. "Somehow, I'll find a way. Just trust me. Nunnally, I hope you trust me too."

Nunnally nodded in response. She was blind and crippled, but certainly not hard of hearing.

Lelouch knew there was no one in the world he could trust more than Suzaku Kururugi. He had to, if their plan was going to work.

* * *

"Okay, Kururugi, I've got Boss Borot, plus Boss and his gang. Fill them in," Tara said as he talked with Suzaku over her cell phone before handing it to Boss.

"Hey, traitor!" Boss yelled; "I got some stuff to say and…"

"Now is not the time!" Suzaku yelled back into the phone. "The lives of everyone at Ashford Academy are at stake!"

"…Aw, yeah!" Boss then said excitedly, doing a fist pump with anticipation. "…Time for Boss Borot to show Ashford what a REAL hero is! What do we gotta beat up…Dr. Hell's Mechabeasts? Or maybe aliens from another planet?"

"Okay, listen closely, Boss, because I'm only going to say this once," Suzaku began, speaking with authority; "There are some bombs scattered around campus that will blow the whole school to bits if they can't be removed; and based on the one we did find, they're not easy to defuse, so they'll have to removed from campus, and go off somewhere else, preferably a place where they can't hurt anyone. The only one that can do it safely in a short time is you, with the strength of Boss Borot. Did you get all that?"

"Find some bombs, chuck 'em real far away where they won't hurt anybody. No problemo!"

"Good. You have one hour and thirteen minutes." With that, Suzaku hung up.

"Okay, geek queen," Boss said, puffing his chest out; "Let's find some bombs!"

* * *

Lelouch flung open the doors to Ashford's chapel. At the altar stood a man who looked as much like a lunatic as he was: he wore a blue baseball cap, turning it backwards so that four silver bangs stuck out: thick earpieces and a band around his eyes that seemed like he was wearing headphones the wrong way and a long white and lavender robe. His arms were wrapped with long bandages, and he wore brown gloves. Behind him were a large two-ended scale and a small table. Upon it sat something covered by a white sheet.

There was no mistaking the figure: It was Mao, the psychopath in question. He, like Lelouch, had the power of Geass. But his power was different: he could read minds and discern the truth about people from that; With that power, he knew everything about the prince. As Lelouch approached the altar, Mao began clapping.

"Alright, way to go! You actually found me, there's still an hour to go and the bombs are still intact! No weapons, no plan...and no Black Knights or your silly pal or anything! I'm proud of you, man!"

"We've had this conversation already, Mao," Lelouch retorted. "You have our last game ready?"

"Yup," Mao replied in a smirk. "We're going to settle this with that game you love oh so much..."

He pulled a sheet off a small table he was standing in front of.

On the table was a neatly arranged chess board.

"Okay, hot stuff, here's how it's going to go," the psychic explained; "These scales are both the detonator and the disarming device for the bombs. Every piece we take will go on our end of the scale. If it swings completely to my side, the bombs will explode. If it goes completely to your side, all the bombs will be disarmed. So if you win, everyone you care about will be safe and sound…and if I win, well…"

"You're sick," Lelouch spat. "That's why C.C. left you," Lelouch said with a cold sneer.

"...Nope. Don't care. Your mind's an open book and I'm hankering for a good reading."

* * *

Suzaku stood on a high ledge watching the bomb as it swayed back and forth. The only sounds in the room were the rushing waterfall and the creaking noise of the slowly swinging explosive.

His eyes slowly moved back and forth, following the bomb's motion, as he synced his entire body to the rhythm of its swing.

He had only one shot at this. If he messed up, it was all over. For Nunnally, for him, for everyone at Ashford.

* * *

"Hey! There's the last one!" Mucha called out, pointing to a metal box lying behind a tree near the eastern fence.

"Great!" Tara yelled. She picked up the bomb and ever so gently placed in the cart she had snagged to move the others around.

Then she noticed that the timers on the bombs had stopped, and were instead replaced by the number 0.

A second later, it changed to 1. Another five seconds later, it increased to 2. Regardless, they were ready to dispose of the bombs.

"Boss, heave this cart as far as you can! Aim for the ocean."

"…HEYAAAAAH!" Boss roared as his mech picked up the cart in one hand and wound up to toss the bomb like a baseball. "SUPER SPECIAL DELUXE GOLDEN DELICIOUS HYPER MAGNUM BOROTO FASTBALL SPECIAL…"

"Just throw it already!" Tara yelled.

Boss Borot threw the cart full of bombs as hard as it could in the direction of the water…

* * *

Mao threw yet another black piece onto his side of the scale. Lelouch was sweating like he had never sweated before, even as he tried his best to stay calm. He feared that any moment, the bombs would explode, and all of his efforts would be for nothing…not to mention that everyone at Ashford would be dead.

Mao had spent the entire time talking and yakking, taunting Lelouch, reminding him at every opportunity that he knew exactly what the prince was thinking. It was driving the poor lad crazy.

In desperation Lelouch tried to make his mind multitask. But all that did was make Mao clap again.

"Wow! Look at him think, ladies and gentlemen!" Mao applauded derisively. "You're thinking seven things at the same time just to confuse me! That's quite a brain you've got there, Lulu! But as long as I focus my Geass on you, the truth becomes easy to distinguish from the deception."

Mao took another black piece and tossed it on the scale. It was now near the red on Mao's side. They were both evenly matched, but Mao had the psychological advantage.

"You know, your sister's in mortal danger because you keep underestimating me. Your latest plan has failed, and there's no one around to help you. Whatever will you do?"

Just to spite him, the psychopath dropped a subway token on the ground. Lelouch felt his heart stop for a split second.

Shaking off his fright, Lelouch moved his queen a few spaces left.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Mao said snidely.

Finally, Lelouch sighed and hung his head. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Please…Mao…just stop," he whimpered. "Just let Nunnally go…"

"What? I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you," Mao mocked, exposing one of his ears and playfully placing his hand to it; "Say it louder."

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I…lose."

Mao began to smile from ear to ear, and again started laughing and clapping, so proud was he of giving Lelouch his comeuppance.

"Oh, I'm so happy! You FINALLY say what you feel in your heart of hearts! It makes me feel are warm and fuzzy!" the psychopath laughed joyously.

"But…I'm afraid even if you lose I can't win…so that's…check..."

He picked up the black piece and tossed onto his side of the scale.

Lelouch, completely distraught at what was about to happen, let out a long agonizing scream, and hardly the most sturdy of people, fell backward, his eyes glazed over with sheer terror and emotional agony.

But to Mao's displeasure, nothing happened. He opened a cell phone that he had wired up to a camera where Nunnally was imprisoned. She was still there.

"What happened to the 'ka-boom'?!" Mao cried, stamping his foot like a spoiled child. "There was supposed to be an Ashford-shattering 'ka-boom'!"

Lelouch came out of his momentary trance when he heard Mao's sudden whining. Someone had actually managed to stop the bombs. It was a miracle!

The stained glass window above the altar shattered as Suzaku burst through it. Mao pulled out a gun, but the young soldier was too quick for him, first knocking him down with a powerful right hook before trapping the gun under his foot.

"My name is Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi," he said authoritatively to the prone Mao. "I am hereby placing you under arrest under suspicion of terrorist activities."

"You…disarmed the bombs?!" Mao exclaimed as he read his captor's mind. Suzaku let his thoughts do the talking.

"What? You actually figured out which wire to cut, AND you timed your strike to match the pendulum's swing?!"

"But that's not all," Suzaku said.

"…There was someone else?! They found ALL of the other bombs and threw them far away? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Then…"

"Suzaku, what are you talking about?" Lelouch exclaimed, genuinely confused about the whole thing.

"It was your idea that I enter if I heard you scream," Suzaku replied.

With those words, Lelouch suddenly realized it. He glanced down at a reflective pendant he had with him. Then he remembered.

He had intentionally used his Geass on himself (via the mirror) in order to make him forget he had ever initiated this whole plan, at least until Suzaku spoke the trigger words. Lelouch smiled when he realized what he had achieved. He was back to his usual arrogant self.

"Well, Mao. That's checkmate," he said in his mind, knowing Mao would hear it. "You lost because you assumed my thoughts were the absolute truth, and you neglected to consider that I would have been outside your power's range at some point."

"And what if your buddy here failed?" Mao retorted angrily, showing that he couldn't take it nearly as well as he could dish it out.

"This plan would not have worked at all unless I trusted Suzaku completely," Lelouch replied. "It's over, Mao."

Suzaku spoke into his cell phone, indicating to someone on the other line to untie Nunnally. The warrant officer then started to better restrain the maniac, who struggled against his hold.

"You…ergh…let go of me, father-killer!"

Lelouch gasped, and Suzaku suddenly wore a look of sheer terror on his face when that horrible truth slipped out of his prisoner's lips. Mao grinned - he would have the last laugh after all.

"That's right, you killed your old man seven years ago. You actually thought that if your father was dead, the war with Britannia would stop? How childish. You're nothing but a murderer."

Suzaku tried to shake off the horrible truth. "No…you're wrong."

"Thank goodness the truth didn't get out. Every one of your elders lied on your behalf," Mao continued, relishing the look of despair in Suzaku's eyes.

"So…they made it look like Prime Minister Kururugi had killed himself?" Lelouch asked, astonished at this tale.

"Yep! It was all one biiiggg, fat, JUICY lie!" Mao cackled.

"But i-if I didn't…" Suzaku replied, his voice trembling. "J-Japan would have…"

"No point in trying to reason it away now!" Mao laughed; "You've already got a death wish!"

Suzaku's terror at facing this truth grew, as did Lelouch's anger.

"You want to save lives?" the psychopath cackled; "It's your SOUL that wants saving! You keep throwing yourself in harm's way because your soul cries out for death! You won't be satisfied until you're writhing in the deepest pits of Hell!"

Suzaku let out a cry of agony and dropped to his knees, his hand still firmly on Mao's wrist. Lelouch's expression turned from a frown to a scowl of purest rage, while the psychopath's expression kept getting more fiendish and gleeful.

"Your self-righteousness is nothing more than self-satisfaction! You're just a spoiled brat who craves the ultimate punishment! You…"

Lelouch's rage finally boiled over as Suzaku crumpled to a heap of sadness and self-loathing. First him, then his sister, then his school, and now his best friend; Mao had dared to toy with them all. But the prince wouldn't stand for it anymore. Three words crossed Lelouch's lips as his Geass power activated.

"…NEVER. SPEAK. AGAIN."

Mao tried to block Lelouch's gaze with his own Geass, but it quickly penetrated into his mind.

The next thing he knew, Mao had completely lost his voice. He tried to speak, but no sound came from his mouth other than a weak croaking. Powerless and terrified, the silver-haired psychopath rushed out of the church.

…Right into Boss Borot's path. To anyone piloting a giant robot, the roly-poly mecha would be laughable. But to Mao, it might as well have been the Grim Reaper himself. The machine's glowing eyes and lit-up mouth certainly added to the terror. Out from behind Boss Borot's right leg came C.C., her expression a sad one, and pointing a gun at him.

"Mao…I…I did love you," she said with a hint of remorse in her voice.

Mao bolted down the sidewalk, but Boss flung a chain lasso at him, and managed to get it around his neck, and tightened it like a noose. He dragged Mao closer like a fisherman dragged in a small fish. He frantically tried to get away, but to no avail. As a last result, he cowered at C.C.'s feet like a scared puppy, hoping to win her over with a pathetic display.

C.C. pointed the gun at his head.

"Mao…Wait for me in the next life."

She pulled the trigger, just as Boss and company looked away.

C.C. looked up, and saw Shinji standing there. He had witnessed the whole thing. Lelouch, helping Suzaku out of the church as he tried to handle the shock, recognizing the boy as the one who saved Nunnally, knew something had to be done. Allowing Suzaku to lean on Boss' leg, he approached the shocked boy.

Without him realizing it, Lelouch's Geass power, still hungry to enslave more, automatically lunged at Shinji's mind.

"…Shinji. Just forget everything you've seen here. Nunnally and I will come by your room later, so wait for us, okay?"

In the distance, the faint sound of a siren could be heard…

* * *

 _Fun! Games! Bloody murder! All this and more! Anyway, next time on_ **Super Robot Wars U: Deluxe Edition** …

 _Britannia is on the march after the destruction of their facilities on the dock, and has finally found an excuse to bring out their new mass-produced Great Mazingers! Meanwhile, the Black Knights prepare to take on Cornelia one more time, with Photon Power Labs on their side! But is the hatred for Britannia seated so deep that certain outside forces can turn it into a force of destruction? Find out next time on_ **Chapter 12: Savagery in the Settlement! Enter Great Mazinger!** _Until next time, robot fans!_


	18. Chapter 12

_Today, we do something...actually kind of original! It's the Battle of Narita, but with at least one major twist!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Savagery in the Settlement! Enter Great Mazinger!**

Britannia's military was itching for an excuse to try out its newest toys, and it got one.

The cart of bombs Boss had lobbed ended up landing short of the water, and instead blew up several warehouses where occupation forces were keeping supplies and ammunition. They went off as soon as they collided with the cement roof, setting everything aflame, causing further explosions. There were no injuries or deaths, but millions of Britannian pounds in supplies were lost.

Realizing the threat their enemy possessed, they decided to bring forth the first mass-production Great Mazingers. But they wouldn't test them on the Black Knights...instead, they would use it to wipe out the Japanese Liberation Front once and for all. After all, they couldn't use something untested against a foe as cunning as Zero...

* * *

Shinji waited quietly in his room, still under the effects of Lelouch's Geass for the past two hours. Night had already fallen - when he heard a knocking on his door, he went up to it and peeped through the hole. Sure enough, Lelouch and Nunnally were there, and instantly the effects of the Geass wore off, now that the command to wait for them had been completed.

He looked around, and noticed that his room was all cluttered.

"Um, just a minute!" Shinji said as he frantically made his bed. Outside, Lelouch shook his head, wondering why the boy was acting like that. Was he honestly trying to impress Nunnally, whose heart was as blind to skin-deep difference as her eyes were, with something so frivolous as cleanliness? After a few minutes, the EVA pilot opened the door with an awkward smile on his face.

"Uh, welcome. I usually don't have company…well, ever."

Lelouch could tell…Shinji, while good at heart, was suffering from something far beyond mere low self-esteem. That, and there was a stench about him. It was very faint, but it definitely wasn't anything remotely familiar.

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. But the door immediately opened, revealing Misato. She seemed to be carrying something.

"Hiya, Shinji!" she said happily.

"Oh...hi, Misato," Shinji groaned. No matter how many times she visited, Shinji could never get used to her being in his space.

"Look who I brought!" she said, presenting Pen-Pen.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Lelouch asked, suspicious of this unexpected guest.

"Oh, I'm Shinji's guardian, Misato Katsuragi," she explained; "I called him a little while ago to say I was coming, but now I see why he didn't pick up the phone."

Lelouch looked back at Shinji, his Geass eye glimmering, even though he knew that the boy could not be affected by his power ever again.

"I don't want this boy trying anything with my precious little sister," the prince said as he opened the door; "So keep an eye on him. I'll be back later to pick Nunnally up." With that, he closed the door behind him.

 _Geez, what's with him?_ Shinji thought. _Are all siblings this clingy?_

"Please forgive my big brother," Nunnally said with a giggle. "He can be a little overprotective."

"Awk, awk!" Pen-Pen squawked as if in agreement. At this sound, Lelouch's sister suddenly perked up.

"Aw, I hear something adorable!" she said, excited at something new. Without her sight, she had to rely on her other senses to grasp the world around her.

"Oh, that's Pen-Pen - he's a hot-springs penguin," Misato said. "You want to pet him?" Nunnally nodded, and Misato gently placed Pen-Pen on her lap.

"Go ahead - he doesn't bite."

Nunnally pensively began to stroke the penguin, her hands feeling its feathers and exposed scaly skin. As she started stroking the feathers on his head, Pen-Pen suddenly began to squeal with joy, closing his eyes as if to be better enjoy the sensation.

"Oh, you like it when I scratch you there?" Nunnally cooed, excited at the penguin's reaction. She started scratching a little harder, making Pen-Pen squeal with more and more gusto.

"You're so, so cute!" the girl squealed, completely engrossed in the penguin's joyful noises and the softness of his feathers. "Who's a good Pen-Pen? Who's a good Pen-Pen? You are!"

"Nunnally," Shinji said, wary about interrupting his classmate's experience; "We were going to do homework together, right?" The blind girl stopped and blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Nunnally exclaimed. "I don't get much contact with animals other than the student council mascot, Arthur. I might introduce you to him one day!"

Shinji couldn't help but smile a little, even as Pen-Pen seemed to fume with resentment...

* * *

Haman Khan sat in her quarters on Axis, pondering her situation.

How quickly everything had happened - she had been fighting a rebel group that sought to overthrow her rule when suddenly, HE appeared.

Char Aznable.

He appeared in the middle of battle, proclaiming himself as the true ruler of Neo-Zeon - the son of Zeon Zum Deikun. At one point, his back was turned to her. It would have been so easy to kill him then.

But then a voice inside her, a voice she was sure she had suppressed, resurfaced.

 _Why then?_ Haman wondered. _Why did it come back then?_

Now, with time to herself, she could examine the past months through a lens of reason, unhindered by emotion.

Years ago, she had hated Char. And years before that, she had loved him...not just for his handsome features, but for his pure heart and soul!

But Char had abandoned her, spurned her when she opened her own heart to him! From such heartbreak, it was easy to turn that unrequited love into unbridled hatred - easy to close her heart to all others and seal away her passions.

But then came Judau Ashta. A fourteen-year-old Newtype boy, and pilot of the ZZ Gundam.

Something about him roused Haman's soul - the wide-eyed idealist who idolized the Red Comet reared its head whenever they were alone. And then when Char returned, that man had pierced all of her defenses with one single phrase:

" _You did well guiding Zeon this long, Haman."_

 _Our beloved returns,_ her soul cried. _Our dearest Char has returned to save Zeon from itself! He is Zeon's true ruler!_

Haman could not resist. She obeyed, hoping to win his affections, or at least his trust.

Suddenly, two young women came in, interrupting Haman's train of thought. One had long hair that was red on one side, yellow on the other - Chara Soon. The other was a dead ringer for Elpeo Puru, but her expression was serious; she was given the name Puru Two, since she was a clone of the happy-go-lucky Newtype girl. During the in-fighting, they had been on opposite sides, but now they both worked under her.

"Lady Haman, we've returned!" Puru Two said.

"How did the operation go?" Haman asked.

"It was a complete success - Fifth Luna is now under our control," Chara said. "Not a single Federation soldier remains there."

"I see," Haman said with a sigh.

She thought back to a meeting she had with Neo-Hong Kong's Gundam Fighter, Master Asia. The old martial artist reminded her why the Earth was still so important.

 _"Now do you understand why I loathe the Federation, Newtype? Tell Char that as long as Neo Zeon refuses my offer, it will never be able to overcome the Federation, for it is no different than its enemies."_

"Are you not pleased, my lady?" Puru Two asked; "Lord Char plans to crash Fifth Luna into Neo-Ireland, causing them both to fall to Earth!"

Haman knew that would cause a nuclear winter. The Earth, already teetering on the verge of death, would perish completely!

 _I must convince him,_ she thought; _I must convince Lord Char that Master Asia's plan is worth pursuing! It may be suffering from parasites, but the Earth that Zeon Zum Deikun loved must NOT die!_

* * *

Lelouch sat in the privacy of the pool area in Ashford's gymnasium. With Shinji and Misato taking care of Nunnally in his stead, he could focus on the Black Knights - he was looking through a list of people who had contacted him about joining his group. C.C., sporting a school bathing suit, lazily floated in the pool.

As the prince flipped through the list of people, he suddenly paused at a particular entry:

Diethard Reid - a Britannian. His included photo showed him as a man with long, sandy brown hair tied back in a ponytail, indigo eyes and a distinctive cleft in his chin.

"A Britannian, huh? He seems too confident to be a spy," Lelouch said to hims I wonder if he's a radical."

"How nice," C.C. said; "The number of people who want to join forces with you keeps growing."

"It's simpler than I thought," the prince said; "Saying 'I hate the Empire, but I cannot brook terrorism' puts me on the same page as the vast majority of Elevens, and many people around the world."

"That, in turn makes it easier to operate as a group. It's also a big help that civilians won't report our activities to the authorities."

"Meanwhile, the Kyoto Group is sending me Knightmares, the Orb Union has lent me Dancougar, and now Photon Power Labs is allowing Tetsuya Tsurugi, the pilot of Great Mazinger, to assist me."

"Two Super Robots in your fold," C.C. said as she got out of the pool; "You must feel confident."

"Even if Britannia somehow manages to produce their own Great Mazingers, they'll surely be inferior to the original," Lelouch replied confidently.

"I wonder...is that 'knights of justice' rhetoric that you've been using just a ruse?" the green-haired witch asked, interested in Lelouch's real thoughts.

"Not entirely," Lelouch replied. "I'm not afraid to do what I must, but becoming too cynical could betray Nunnally's wish."

 _He's still too soft,_ C.C. thought. _If he's going to make MY wish come true, he must become absolutely ruthless…_

* * *

After her earlier failure at Narita, Cornelia knew she couldn't afford to dismiss the Black Knights as just another resistance group. But in order to deal with them, she first had to wipe out the JLF. As she got a review of the situation from Darlton in her mobile headquarters, she pondered the events of her last encounter with Zero.

It had merely been a scouting mission to confirm the JLF's presence in the region. But somehow the Black Knights had been waiting in ambush, and pounced on them. Their ace piloted a terrifying red Knightmare, one that was more than a match for her custom Gloucester. It had only been because of Suzaku Kururugi and the Lancelot that she had escaped with her life.

But now, she would overwhelm these rabble with the power of their own Super Robots. And if Zero appeared, he'd stand no chance against five of them, even with his red Knightmare, and that damnable Dancougar.

The mass-production Greats, five in number, were very similar in color scheme and design to the one made by the late Kenzo Kabuto, but they notably lacked the built-in Scramble Dash flight pack, the Great Typhoon generator, and the chest plate could not be removed, preventing the use of the Great Boomerang. Also, they lumbered like the mechanical giants they were - they were too heavy to use landspinners.

Of course, Cornelia wouldn't be relying solely on the Great Mazingers - she had a force of Knightmares backing them up - both in the main force, and in reserve. With Britannians piloting them, she saw no need to bring in the Lancelot...it had been bad enough, suffering the humiliation of being being saved by an Eleven once.

"If Zero is stupid enough to show up, it'll be the end for him."

* * *

Atop the mountain, Zero and the other Black Knights watched as Cornelia's forces and the Britannians engaged each other.

"It's begun, then," the masked man said. The other Black Knights looked around, and quickly saw that they were in serious trouble.

"It's...that's...there's no way out!" Tamaki exclaimed. "They've got this place completely surrounded!"

"If the only way out is to fight...then fight we shall," Zero said confidently.

"If you say so," Ohgi said uneasily.

"What's that?" Zero asked him, having sensed the doubt in his tone; "It sounds like you don't believe in me anymore."

"Of course I do!" Ohgi exclaimed. "I was the one who asked you to lead us in the first place! It's just that…"

"You know, I think we were out of our minds to make you leader!" Tamaki protested. "I should have been the leader!"

 _What's he talking about?_ Kallen thought . _Tamaki couldn't lead himself out of a paper bag!_

To everyone (except Zero's) shock, the angry Black Knight readied his weapon to fire at the masked man. Anticipating this, Zero whipped out his own pistol. But then, he let it hang on his finger, as if offering it to his subordinate.

"Very well. If you think you can win this without me, then go ahead and shoot me." Tamaki and everyone else gasped in awe at their leader. Seeing that he had made his point, the masked man continued.

"When you joined the Black Knights, you were given two choices: live with me, or die with me."

Without another word, preparations continued. One of the other Black Knights, peering down the mountain through binoculars, suddenly spotted trouble among the enemy.

"Zero...you're not going to believe this!" the Black Knight exclaimed; "The Britannians...they've got these lumbering giants! They're...they're using Great Mazingers!"

 _So, she's relying on the Great Mazingers after all_ , Lelouch thought. _But she doesn't know that I have a trump card to play..._

* * *

Jeremiah and Viletta watched the battle from the rear lines, far away from the worst of the fighting. It was a precaution on Cornelia's part...they had to keep "Orange" from interfering again.

"Wasn't the job of the reserve force to form up around General Darlton?!" Jeremiah exclaimed, banging his Knightmare in frustration. "Why are we sitting here?!"

"Yes, but our force is to secure Cornelia's rear line," Viletta replied with a sigh.

"The rear line?!" Jeremiah cried. "That's the furthest one can be from the battlefield! How am I supposed to clear my name from HERE?!"

* * *

Zero continued to survey the situation from his mountaintop perch while the rest of his forces. Cornelia's forces were closing in on the JLF headquarters, and beating back their forces rapidly. He smirked behind his mask and opened a comm link to his two trump cards.

"Tsurugi, Fujiwara. It's time!"

"I thought you'd never say that!" Tetsuya's voice came over the comm.

The original Great Mazinger, complete with red wings, swooped down from above.

"That machines…" Kallen gasped.

 _Zero convinced Photon Power Labs to join us?!_ Ohgi thought; _He's truly amazing!_

"Tsurugi, cover our front!" Zero commanded; "You are to make a breakthrough point for us! Black Knights, support our Super Robot! The rest of you, take out any enemy units who slip by!"

Everyone who had a Knightmare got in and started their machines up. Others who had to fight on foot picked up weapons to provide cover fire.

"Remember, our objective is the capture of Princess Cornelia, second princess of Britannia!"

Tetsuya immediately spotted the five marching MP Great Mazingers and dived at them.

"Britanniaaaaaans!" Tetsuya yelled as he descended. The copy Super Robots were accompanied by a contingent of Knightmare Frames led by Cornelia, but most of them immediately backed off, moving behind the behemoths like a scared child hiding behind its parent's legs. Only Cornelia remained.

The Mazingers stopped their progress, allowing Tetsuya to get a look inside their cockpits. Sure enough, there were Britannians inside, wearing variations of Tetsuya's own outfit, but with Britannia's national colors and a differently shaped helmet.

"That's...the original Great Mazinger?!" Cornelia gasped. Seeing that it could fly immediately made her feel uneasy.

"Your Highness, it's the Black Knights!" a distant soldier called out over her comm.

 _Zero managed to recruit this monstrosity to his cause too?!_ Cornelia then thought.

"You think those cheap knock-offs can challenge the original, eh, Princess?" Tetsuya taunted. He felt something slowly nibbling away at his mind, but he ignored it, focusing on the enemy before him.

"Your Highness, he's not going to move," another of the Mazinger pilots said; "We'll just blast him to bits."

Three of the five Mazinger copies immediately fired off Breast Burns, variations to Mazinger Z's Breast Fire. Tetsuya made Great Mazinger leap high into the air, causing the blasts to miss wildly, dealing significant damage to the mountain.

"Now, see the power of the original! BREAST BUUUUUURN!"

The original Great Mazinger fired out its own Breast Burn, which packs much more strength and accuracy that the copies. The leader of the group got the worst of it, but was barely able to eject in time. Several other members of Cornelia's group also suffered, but the warrior princess managed to dodge entirely.

Tetsuya didn't flinch at the sight of the man's burnt face, such was his loathing for Britannians at the moment.

The other Mazingers began to back off, but Tetsuya was too fast.

"MAZINGER BLAAAAADE!"

He popped Great's blade out of its legs, where it landed in the mech's hand. He dashed forward with one massive slash. The sword, made from high-grade Z-Alloy, easily sliced through the low-grade Z-Alloy armor of the mass-produced Greats. Their sakuradite reactors instantly overloaded, causing the mechs to explode horrifically, damaging nearby trees and setting them ablaze.

Yet still, Tetsuya did not care. In fact, he was going to teach them a lesson they would never forget. Unbeknownst to him, something evil was filling his very being.

"EAT THIS, BRITANNIANS!"

From out of the cloudy sky came two bolts of white lightning that connected to the antennae on the sides of Great Mazinger's head. He then pointed at Cornelia, directing his attack.

"THUNDER BREEEEAAAAK!"

Great Mazinger fired another bolt of lightning from its finger, this one far stronger than the first two - as Cornelia dodged it, more rocks went flying, destabilizing the mountain even more. Then, all at once the ground began to shake as a landslide began, pouring rubble down the mountain, straight for a part of the Britannian section of the Settlement. It happened to barrel through a shack on a lower point on the peak, flattening it. With that, the commander of the JLF forces in Narita perished.

Cornelia was able to hook onto a nearby rock with her slash harken, avoiding the avalanche. Tetsuya was quick to follow up, slashing repeatedly with the Mazinger Blade - the princess could only escape each strike by the skin of her teeth.

Then, for reasons she couldn't immediately grasp, Tetsuya suddenly stopped attacking her. He raised his arm as if to perform another Thunder Break, but instead created dozens of purple energy bolts, which burrowed through the dirt, rock and mud from the avalanche.

Crawling out of the earth like zombies came numerous Britannian and JLF Knightmares. They then started heading straight for the Settlement where the avalanche had gone, their leader chuckling wickedly as he flew.

Meanwhile, Kallen, having just finished off a squad of Britannian soldiers, turned to see the havoc that Tetsuya had just caused.

"That was amazing, Zero! Was that avalanche part of your plan?"

But Zero sensed something was wrong. He had considered the idea of using explosives to trigger an avalanche, but he was afraid of affecting the Settlement...yet Tetsuya had caused one himself, and with the dire results he had feared.

"N-no," he said, trying to mask his fear. "But it did work out in our favor. We've isolated Cornelia's unit."

"Hey," the Guren mk II's pilot then said, glancing at her radar again, "It looks like Tsurugi is headed all the way into the Settlement…and a bunch of Knightmares are following him!"

Frantically, Zero tried to contact Great Mazinger's pilot over the comm.

"Tsurugi, what are you doing?!" he demanded. "Stop this! Our mission is to capture Cornelia!"

"BA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tetsuya laughed, the sound of buildings crumbling to pieces in the background. "I'LL KILL THEM ALL! ALL BRITANNIANS MUST DIE!"

 _Has that fool lost his mind?!_ Lelouch thought; _Or could it be..._

Then he remembered.

"Kallen," he said; "We're abandoning the operation and the JLF. Something evil has taken control of Tetsuya Tsurugi...we must stop it, no matter the cost!" Surprised, Kallen nonetheless complied. The other Black Knights all started following Zero towards the Settlement.

 _Damn it all...just when it seems like I have her, something gets in the way!_

* * *

As Tetsuya's rampage continued, Britannian news cameras captured every moment. Everyone at Ashford Academy saw it on television and stared in disbelief. Particularly shocked were Sayaka, Boss, Nuke and Mucha - they all knew Tetsuya was a ticking time bomb, but they never thought he'd do something this crazy. As Sayaka turned away, despairing the sight of Tetsuya Tsurugi attacking innocent people, she saw Tara running down the hall, a look of determination on her face. She ran after her, with Boss' gang close behind.

They arrived outside, where Lifthrasir, auto-piloted by Xemmey, was standing in wait for its pilot. As soon as Tara got close enough, a blue portal appeared a few yards ahead of her and she slid in like a baseball player rushing to home plate.

"Xemmey, I assume you know what we have to do. I must warn you, we're going up against a true ace pilot."

"Hey, I handled that Coordinator punk, and he was apparently some sort of ace as well," Tara said, more concerned about why Tetsuya was doing this rather than how skilled he was.

"That ace was also controlling his machine for the first time," Xemmey replied. "Tetsuya has had thousands upon thousands of hours of training in Great Mazinger. You have had perhaps no more than eighteen hours with me."

Tara grinned, undeterred.

"Whatever...we can do this! Lifthrasir! LAUNCH!"

As she flew off, a large, humanoid purple robot that had previously been invisible appeared atop one of the damaged buildings. He watched Tara fly away, then became invisible again and deftly followed, the structures somehow able to support his great weight.

* * *

Guy wondered what the nature of this latest EI was. According to reports from Volfogg, the victim of the latest Zonderization was a highly skilled pilot who used a Super Robot not unlike GaoGaiGar. Right now, the GaoMachines were being held back (due to the required approval of Final Fusion) so the cyborg rode atop Galeon along with Mamoru. The robotic lion moved with all due haste over the landscape, gracefully avoiding cars, panicking civilians and power lines.

"Guy, I have new information!" Volfogg said over the communicator on Guy's wrist.

"Go ahead, Volfogg," Guy said, talking into the watch.

"The individual that is host to the Zonder Metal is being pursued by, among others, an unusual white robot. The pilot is a student of Ashford Academy, between the ages of 16 and 19, with long purple hair. She entered the machine via an unusual portal."

"Did you get all that, Kosuke?" he said. His watch was actually on two frequencies: one linked to Volfogg, the other to GGG headquarters, located on the floating G-Island City. This man-made island migrated around the Pacific Ocean like a never-stopping cruise liner, but usually kept somewhat close to Japan, since most of the Zonder attacks as of late have been concentrated in that area.

"Loud and clear, Guy," Entouji said. "I've already found a record matching Volfogg's description. It appears to be the XEM-00 Lifthrasir, a high-speed, portal-generating robot created by Project Threshold. The pilot's description brings up one match: Tara Zifell, daughter of Project Threshold's two heads, Gilbert and Haruhi Zifell."

"I don't know if that girl is going to last long against a Zonderized Super Robot!" Mamoru said nervously. "Guy, let's hurry!"

"Gotcha, Mamoru! FORWARD, GALEON!" Guy said, standing up and dramatically pointing forward. Galeon sped up its pace.

The cyborg looked down, and saw a contingent of Britannian Knightmares, led by Cornelia's Gloucester heading straight for the area where the Zonderized Tetsuya and his minions were wreaking havoc.

* * *

Tara found Tetsuya blasting down buildings within the Britannian section of the settlement, and she immediately opened a comm link to him.

"Tetsuya, have you completely flipped?!" she immediately yelled. "These people have done nothing to you! I could understand if you attacked a Britannian military base…"

"ALL BRITANNIANS MUST DIE!" Tetsuya roared, his voice distorted a little. "I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Great Mazinger turned and looked up at Tara.

"Xemmey…I don't think Tetsuya is all there anymore," she said uneasily; "He sounds like he's possessed."

"He is possessed, Ms. Tara Zifell…by Zonder Metal!" the voice of Volfogg said over Tara's communicator.

"What?! Who are you?" Tara exclaimed. "How are you on my frequency?! And how do you know my name?!"

"I am Big Volfogg of the GGG organization. We have access to much information. But fear not, we are defenders of justice and foes to those who use Zonder Metal to ruin lives!" Big Volfogg appeared just below Tara as he said this. He resembled a giant robot ninja, but had a helicopter blade attached to his left arm and a gatling cannon on his right.

Tetsuya turned to face the ninja robot and sneered. The Zonder Metal finished possessing him completely, and quickly began to take over Great Mazinger, just as Tara spotted Boss Borot and Aphrodite A appearing on the scene. Both recoiled in horror at the sight of the transforming Super Robot. It grew another ten feet in height, its overall form became distorted, the grille around its mouth transformed into sharp metal teeth, and its eyes began to glow a hellish red.

"Tetsuya!" Sayaka cried out.

"Noooo...he turned into a monster!" Nuke cried out, grabbing onto Boss for security. "I'm scared, Boss!"

"ZONDEEEEEERRRRRRRR!" the possessed Tetsuya, now completely consumed by the Zonder Metal, gurgled. The mutated Great raised its hand and pointed skyward, seeming to cause more storm clouds to suddenly began to gather over the area.

"Oh no..." Sayaka said as she looked around for cover.

Lightning struck the two antennae on Great's face, which then arced the lightning to its outstretched finger.

"THZONDERRRRRR BREEEEAAAAK!"

The lightning shot out of the Super Robot's finger, right towards Lifthrasir. But Tara was able to dodge the shot by taking to the air.

No sooner did that happen, than did she see Zero and the Black Knights all fighting the Zonder-controlled Knightmares that were attacking the surviving civilians.

Then she saw Cornelia and her group doing the same.

This gave Tetsuya the chance to catch Lifthrasir in a Great Typhoon, sending it spiraling up and then crashing to the ground.

Sayaka rushed over to try and repair the damage with Aphrodite's repair equipment, but was struck by a Great Boomerang, knocking it down. Boss quickly put himself between Lifthrasir and Great Mazinger, but a quick Great Typhoon blew it over just as easily. Tetsuya paused about twenty yards from Lifthrasir, and began charging up a Breast Burn.

But the cavalry made it in time...and it had a lion on its chest and bullet train shoulder pads.

GaoGaiGar, fresh out of a Final Fusion, landed just in front of Lifthrasir and raised its hand just the Zonderized Great unleashed a purple-colored Breast Burn.

"PROTECT SHAAAAAAADE!"

The purple blast fizzled out in the face of GaoGaiGar's shield.

"Are you alright, Ms. Zifell?" Guy said, still watching Tetsuya.

"Thanks to you," Tara said as Lifthrasir unsteadily got to its feet, and accepting that GGG probably knew everything about her, including her manga blog.

"Please, let GGG handle this," Guy said.

"I won't let you kill Tetsuya!" Tara grunted.

"Kill him?" Big Volfogg exclaimed, aghast at the idea. "There's no need! We'll destroy that Zonder and save your friend at the same time!"

"Then let us help!" Sayaka called out. "We can't just sit by and be useless!"

"Yeah! We've got giant robots too!" Mucha said in agreement. "We'll pound sense back into Tetsuya, and then you can do...um...what WILL you do to save him?"

"Just watch and be ready to back me up," Guy said before readying to attack. "Ms. Zifell, go help Zero and Cornelia. I'll handle him."

"Okay! Be careful!" Tara said as she took off and pulled out one of Lifthrasir's rifles and took off after Zero, placing her trust in GaoGaiGar to handle Great Mazinger…

* * *

Zero and Cornelia had somehow ended up back to back as they faced off against a dozen Knightmares - JLF Burais facing Cornelia, Britannian Sutherlands facing Zero. As if of one mind, all six Zonderized Knightmares pounced on them. But before either of the two defenders could counter, someone came to save them.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Four of the attackers all exploded, struck by energy shots from a rifle. Zero dodged the fifth, and Cornelia impaled the sixth on her Gloucester's lance. The fifth wheeled back around, but a white blur slashed it in half.

 _Project Threshold's machine?!_ Cornelia thought, recognizing Lifthrasir from the report on the Photon Power Labs raid; _Does this mean that the_ Nadesico _has returned from Mars?!_

"So, you must be the infamous Zero," Tara said as Lifthrasir landed, straddling the two Knightmares. "And I guess you're the new Viceroy."

"Who are you to address me with that tone?!" Cornelia retorted indignantly.

"Listen, you two need to stop fighting each other," Tara said, taking aim at another enemy Burai headed their way; "And start working together to save these people!"

"Team up? With HIM?!" Cornelia exclaimed, appalled at the idea.

"She has a point," the masked man said as he fired a slash harken at an incoming Sutherland. "We can save more lives if we work together. For now, let's put our feud aside, Princess."

Cornelia made no move...she could only scowl and fume. It would be easy enough to just destroy Zero here.

"What would your sister Euphemia say if you abandoned people in need to pursue your vengeance?" he then asked, rightly guessing Cornelia's plan. She felt the sting of her weakness - after all, she knew exactly what Euphie would do.

"Fine," Cornelia said, readying her lance as a Sutherland and two Burais rushed at them. "But just until this over."

"Attention, all units! Cease any attacks on the Black Knights! Zero and I have agreed on a truce...focus instead on the Knightmares that are attacking the civilians!"

* * *

"DURILL PRESHAH PANCHEH!" the Zonderized Tetsuya roared, firing off bladed fists.

"Then I'll counter with BROKEN MAGNUUUUUUUMMM!"

GaoGaiGar's fist fired off at its opponent's fists, and they struck each other with deafening force, enoughand immediately began to push against each other. Both were evenly matched.

"KILL! HATE! DESTROY!" Tetsuya laughed as his mech's fists slowly pushed Guy's fist back.

"Your fists may be powered by your hatred, Zonder," GaoGaiGar's pilot grunted; "But GaoGaiGar's fists are fueled by the power of COURAAAAAAAGE!"

The Broken Magnum surged forward, pushing aside Tetsuya's fists and digging deep into Great Mazinger's body before bursting out the other side. The damage was quickly healed by the Zonder Metal, but Guy was right on the offensive, and began to pound its foe with its fists and the drills on its knees. Meanwhile, his allies began to converge and providing supporting fire.

"4000 MAGNUM!" Volfogg bellowed as he fired his gatling cannon on his right arm.

"MISSILES, FIRE!" Sayaka yelled, firing off a pair of chest-based missiles.

"TAKE THIS! AND THAT!" Boss yelled as Boss Borot began picking up rubble and wrecked cars and heaving it at Great Mazinger. After the last projectile landed, Guy hit Great Mazinger with a massive uppercut, sending it spiraling away, landing flat on its back.

Just then, Tara returned, chasing a number of Zonder-controlled Knightmares, then blasting them with her rifle. Seeing a chance to attack after Great Mazinger landed, she opened a portal right near the Super Robot's feet, then opened another right in front of her.

"LIFTHRAAAA DIVIDER!"

The beam fired into the portal, and came out as several smaller ones, each one striking Great Mazinger hard, and managed to knock it back into the air and wrecking the Scramble Dash. Without its wings, the Zonderized Great Mazinger was helpless in midair.

This was Guy's chance. GaoGaiGar opened its arms wide.

"HELL...AND...HEAVEN!"

The machine's hands glowed pink and yellow.

"Gemu-giru-gan-go-gufo..."

Just as before, the two energies began to crackle as both hands attempted to repel each other like magnets of the same polarity.

As Great Mazinger landed in the middle of an intersection, its opponent managed to clasp its hands together, unleashing a massive wave of energy, trapping it in a vortex of green.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

GaoGaiGar rushed forward, hands still clasped. But Guy had guessed that the Zonder Core was not in its torso, like it was most of the time. He instead smashed his hands into Great's head, where the Brain Condor would be.

With one more roar, Guy ripped the core containing the ace pilot out of Great's head, causing it to explode catastrophically. Moments later, Mamoru came flitting down like a dragonfly as the purple blob form of Zonderized Tetsuya rose from the core. He quickly raised his finger and began to chant.

"Curatio teneritas, sectio, salus, coctura!"

Just as before, as soon as Mamoru pointed at it, the blob began to shift back to its original shape: Tetsuya, who was in a state of utter shock. He had been all too aware of his actions today, yet he had been powerless to control his emotion.

Tara relieved that it was over, finally caught her breath. She then noticed that she wasn't bleeding or feeling ill at all this time. Luckily, her AI companion sensed this, and gave her an answer.

"Well done, Tara," Xemmey said. "Your body is adapting well to the TZUM."

* * *

As soon as Mamoru purified Tetsuya, the enemy Knightmares all fell apart. Jeremiah and Viletta had been fighting against them, but now it was over. Jeremiah looked several blocks up the street to see Zero and Cornelia digging and moving rubble to free a few trapped civilians.

"How dare you show up here!" Jeremiah roared. "ZEROOOO!" He spurred his Knightmare forward, gun locked on the masked man's Burai.

"Jeremiah, get back here!" Viletta cried. "We're supposed to be helping..."

"I don't care!" the enraged soldier bellowed as he raised his Knightmare's stun tonfa; "Zero, face me, so we can settle this! Face me, the mighty Jeremiah Gottwald!"

Zero saw the attack coming, and dodged it.

"Oh ho...it's been quite a while," Zero said mockingly. "Still in the army, I see." Cornelia, deciding to let "Orange" prove his loyalty to the Empire, backed off.

"But I don't have time to play with you, Orange Boy," Zero continued. "As you ought to realize, there are people who need to be helped."

"O...Ora...ORAAAANGE?!" Jeremiah gurgled, his rage now boiling. "DIIIIIEEEEE!"

He rushed at Zero again, only to suddenly be blocked by the Guren mk II, which had managed to get here from three blocks away. Immediately, the red Knightmare knocked the gun out of Jeremiah's hand, then used its silver claw to grab onto the Sutherland's head.

"Damn you! Let go of me, red menace!" the Britannian soldier ranted.

"How sad, Britannian!" Kallen said; "Your heart is so clouded with hatred that you can't see what's truly important! With Guren mk II, I'll incinerate that hatred, and truly begin our counterattack!"

She pressed the trigger to activate the claw's energy burst.

"Forgive me."

The Guren mk II channeled a surge of energy into Jeremiah's Sutherland, causing it to swell up, as if it was boiling from the inside.

"Lord Jeremiah, eject!" Viletta cried, worried for her comrade's safety.

"No! Zero's right there!" Jeremiah screamed, desperately groping the air with his Knightmare's remaining arm. "He's right in front of me!"

The Sutherland's auto-eject system, sensing the machine's imminent destruction, activated.

"No, don't you dare auto-eject!" Jeremiah gurgled. "He's right there, he's right…"

But the flow of energy from Guren's silver arm was so great, it caused the ejection jets to overload, sending Jeremiah's cockpit zooming away. Viletta stared, her mouth agape.

"So, are you going to stand there," Kallen said, leering at the remaining soldier; "Or are you going to help these people?"

Viletta turned and started toward another section piled with rubble. Using her Sutherland, she carefully dug through it, and soon found a hand sticking out. But she could hear no cries for help, nor see any movement. Further digging allowed her to extract the hand's owner from the rubble...a Britannian man.

 _Another one of Zero's victims_ , she thought. _For his sake, I must find a way to bring that man to justice!_

* * *

Tetsuya couldn't even speak, though he gladly wished to explain himself as he, Guy, Professor Yumi, Volfogg, Sayaka and Boss' gang gathered in one of the hangars at Photon Power Labs. As it turned out, Professor Yumi had already guessed what the cause of Great Mazinger's rampage was.

"About four months ago, Tetsuya was out battling more of Dr. Hell's minions. However, they were different. They were being controlled by another force, most likely the Zonderians you spoke of, Guy. During the battle he must have somehow gotten infected."

"But I wonder why it took so long for him for the infection to take hold," Guy asked, purely as a rhetorical question, though he got an answer anyway.

"Because Tetsuya is a stubborn, stubborn guy!" Boss laughed. "He could out-stubborn a tired mule with a hangover!"

"Yes, he has a great deal of willpower, far more than the common person," Professor Yumi said, nodding his head. "But regardless, what's done is done. Besides, we have more immediate things to worry about."

"Yes," Volfogg said. "I suppose that your tenuous relationship with Britannia is over now, since he, while under the thrall of the Zonder Metal, let his hatred overwhelm him and took innocent Britannian lives." Tetsuya let out a cry of rage, more at himself than anything else, for doing such an idiotic thing.

* * *

The pouring rain was an accurate reflection of Shirley's despair as she stood outside, silently waiting for the one person who could hope to console her.

After watching the chaos in the section of the Settlement close to Narita, she and her mother hurried over, fearing the worst for her father. To their horror, one Viletta Nu indeed revealed the worst...Joseph Fenette had been caught in the landslide caused by the rampaging Great Mazinger, and was crushed beneath it, and ultimately suffocated.

But there was more - Viletta had been investigating Zero, and theorized that there was a connection between him and a certain boy at Ashford Academy. It was too much to bear - she had to hear it from him.

Finally, she saw him out of the corner of her eye - Lelouch Lamperouge. He was carrying an umbrella over his head, and seemed to be looking for her.

"Shirley, what are you doing out here?" Lelouch asked as he held the umbrella over her. As Zero, he and the Black Knights had left the scene once enough rescue teams were on the scene.

No response.

"Never mind," he said. "Let's find someplace to get out of the rain."

"Lulu, tell me," she asked quietly; "Does Zero really fight for the weak?"

"At least that's what he says," Lelouch replied gently. "He certainly did his part with the recovery effort."

"Then why did he kill my father?" she then asked. Those words were like a stab to the gut for Lelouch. In spite of all of his best efforts, he had dragged his friends into his battles.

"My father was a kind, gentle man," Shirley continued, her shaky voice getting louder and more desperate as she raised her head, revealing tears streaming down her face. "He never laid a finger on me...he never did anything wrong…"

The prince found Shirley's sad eyes to be daggers stabbing his conscience, her words like blades to his bloodstained soul.

"But he was buried...suffocated!"

 _It wasn't me...it was the Zonder,_ Lelouch thought, wishing so desperately to tell her that.

"Why?! Why did he have to die?!" she sobbed; "Why?! WHY?! This can't...this can't…"

Finally, she threw herself against Lelouch's body, and gazed tearfully at him.

"Please, Lulu...help me…"

Before the man who was Zero fully realized it, Shirley had locked lips with him.

* * *

 _It's not quite time for the route split. But very soon. Anyway, next time!_

 _-In spite of the valiant efforts of the Black Knights, Britannia finally begins a full-on crackdown on Japan's scientific labs! To make matters worse, the Vega Empire is beginning operations on Earth, with the forces of Boazan and Campbell targeting Big Falcon and Nanbara Connection! Can Combattler V, along with a new ally with similar powers, repel this two-pronged offensive, or hold them off long enough for help to arrive? Find out next time in_ _**Chapter 13: Scientific Fortresses Invaded! Go, Choudenji Robots!**_


	19. Chapter 13

_One thing I regret from the original is not giving Voltes and Combattler sufficient time to shine, plot-wise. But in this version, that will not be the case! So today, I give you Voltes and Combattler plot, as well as an early appearance by a character from_ Code Geass: Akito the Exiled _! Oh, and there will be some_ Evangelion _plot, too._

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Scientific Fortresses Invaded! Go, Choudenji Robots!**

Tetsuya's rampage while under Zonder control had killed someone whose death sent waves of grief through Ashford - Joseph Fenette, Shirley's father. He had died underneath a collapsed building. Now, her classmates and friends from the student council were all gathered around a grave site - serving to console Shirley and her mother, both dressed in funeral black, in what was surely the greatest tragedy in her life.

And they weren't about to let a thick cover of clouds that again threatened to drench the Settlement get in the way.

"He was a pious, God-fearing man who followed the word of Eden Vital," the presiding priest eulogized. "He was a good friend to us all...to his wife, a faithful husband...and to his child, a loving father."

The priest closed his prayer book.

"Now, let him rest in peace," he concluded. With that, the gravedigger began shoveling a pile of dirt into the grave.

"No! No more!" Shirley's mother cried, throwing herself to the ground in agonized grief; "Don't bury him any more! He's suffered enough already!" But they were futile cries. As the gravedigger went through the solemn process of covering up the grave, Lelouch felt disgusted at himself, hanging his head so his bangs hid his eyes, filled with shame.

 _The anger of that man had made him succumb to Zonder Metal,_ he thought; _Damn me for not seeing it!_

After the coffin was finally buried, Shirley turned to her friends and classmates.

"I'm so sorry," Kallen said. She too felt the weight of responsibility for the death of a friend's loved one.

"Stop it!" Shirley replied. "You have nothing to apologize for!"

"I'm more worried about you," Milly said, placing both hands on Shirley's shoulders as she addressed her. "Did you have a good cry? If you don't let all out now, it'll feel worse later on."

"It's okay. I had my cry," Shirley said, remembering her emotional moment with Lelouch. After a moment, Suzaku interjected, his tone quite angry.

"It's cowardice!" he ranted. "Zero's nothing but a coward! He used Photon Power Labs for his own ends instead of facing things himself! The same goes for his Black Knights! He uses people, stirs up trouble, judges others and then declares himself the winner! That won't change anything!"

Everyone was surprised at Suzaku's rant, but Lelouch couldn't help but see his point.

"The ends never, ever justify the means!" he concluded. After a moment, Milly decided that it was time to head back. Everyone except Lelouch and Shirley followed them - leaving the two alone - Rivalz tried to get Lelouch to come, but Milly, knowing that there was still more for them to discuss, pushed her secretary away.

After a few moments of silence, Shirley finally worked up the courage to address Lelouch directly.

"Lulu...please forgive me," she said quietly. The prince finally raised his head, surprised to hear those words so soon.

"It wasn't fair of me to do that," Shirley continued. "I was lost in my tears, and didn't leave you any choice...I hope I didn't put you in a bad spot."

"I really went about it all wrong!" she said, her expression tense and awkward. "I mean, you kissed me, and I'm not even happy about it!"

Now with embarrassment on top of her grief, all she could do was run away from the boy she adored.

"Shirley, wait!" Lelouch called out to her. But she had already left.

* * *

Back in his room, Lelouch sat on the small sofa near one of the windows. An open box of pizza sat on the nearby table, with his cell phone next to it. C.C. was kneeling on the bed, now clutching a plush toy she had named Cheese-kun - a gift from the pizza company she had gotten for purchasing so much pizza.

His cell phone rang…"No Number", it showed. That meant it was someone from the Black Knights. But he wasn't in the mood to answer - his sin was weighing too heavily on him.

"So, do you regret it? Involving Shirley's father?" C.C. asked as the phone rang again.

Lelouch gasped, and felt a twinge of hate for this girl. She was pushing his buttons again - and he knew she got a twisted kick out of that.

"Didn't you say that you would do whatever you had to?" the girl then asked.

The phone stopped ringing.

"Shut up," Lelouch said, using the only excuse he could think of. "It was the Zonder that killed him."

"You're still soft," C.C. continued, now starting to smile. "You're probably still treating this like a game."

"Shut up. It was the Zonder that killed him."

"You've killed a lot of people," the witch said; "And now there's innocent blood to answer for, whether you took those lives yourself or had someone else do it for you."

"Shut up. It was the Zonder that killed him."

 _The same excuse again,_ she thought. _He's slipping. But he had to come around, if my wish is to come true._

"They had families too," C.C. said. "Lovers. Friends. Surely, you don't mean to say that you didn't realize that? Surely, you were prepared to live with that!"

"Shut up! I was prepared!" Lelouch finally replied angrily; "I just didn't account for the Zonder, that's all! I've been prepared since I first killed Clovis!"

"Don't kid yourself," C.C. said with a devious smirk; "You hesitate now all because a girl pleaded for a kiss from you. You're still just a gullible little boy with a big head and a big mouth. "

That was about all Lelouch could stand - he sprang up from his seat and forced C.C. down on the bed. But her unfazed yellow eyes met his angry, violet ones.

"At this point, you cannot allow yourself to retreat," she said, her words unyielding and decisive in spite of the usual monotone. "You cannot turn back now."

"Don't disappoint me, Lelouch."

He thought about everything - his father's speech, his encounters with his siblings, his conversations with Suzaku, and the words of his Black Knight subordinates.

Only when he thought of Nunnally did his resolve return.

* * *

The Black Knights were bad enough, but now the scientific labs needed to be dealt with. Images of the havoc Great Mazinger had wreaked on the Settlement were burned into Cornelia's mind. They had to be dealt with, and immediately.

But she couldn't afford to spread her resources too thin. She needed help from more of the Empire's forces. Luckily for her, she had just the force in mind.

From where she was sitting, Cornelia dialed a number on her headquarters' main comm line, then waited. Soon, a man appeared on the screen.

The man was powerfully built, sporting a regal black cape with white shoulder pads, and a knightly green uniform with gold frills. His face was one easily remembered - he had a simple goatee, but his eyebrows were extremely thick and bushy and his curved sideburns reached all the way under his eyes, giving him an rather animalistic appearance.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Second Princess," the man said, bowing courteously. "I've heard you've been having some trouble as of late in Area 11, but I wasn't expecting you to call _me_."

"Then I'll not beat around the bush," Cornelia said. "Grandmaster Gaudefroy du Villon, I need the help of the Knights of St. Gabriel in dealing with some troublesome laboratories that are run by Elevens."

Gaudefroy grinned, revealing unusually long canine teeth.

"I knew this day was coming," the general said. "You really thought you could trust those monkeys with the power of so-called 'Super Robots'?"

"We only kept them around to deal with the likes of Dr. Hell and the aliens that have been appearing as of late," the Second Princess explained. "But since we've begun production of our own Great Mazingers, we no longer have any need for them. So...will you help?"

"I can't very well refuse the Second Princess," Gaudefroy replied with a laugh, baring his canines; "Of course I'll help!" Cornelia smiled - she knew that the Grandmaster of St. Gabriel would not turn down a chance for a good fight.

"Good," she said. "Your targets are Big Falcon and Nanbara Connection, and their Choudenji-powered robots."

* * *

In Nerv headquarters, Rei was kneeling beside a huge Evangelion with one red eye and covered in orange armor...Eva Unit 00. It was her designated unit, but she had not ridden in it for months now. As she softly bit into a tangerine, Rei heard someone approaching her - Gendo.

"Hello, Rei," Shinji's father said in a pleasant tone. He wasn't faking it - Gendo truly cared about Rei.

"Hello, Commander," she replied after swallowing her bite, her tone barely indicating how nice it was to talk to him.

"Unit 00's reactivation test is tomorrow," Gendo said. "Are you nervous at all?"

"A little," Rei replied.

"I'm sure everything will go fine this time," the man said, rubbing Rei's head. He then unconsciously scratched one of his gloved hands. Underneath them, his hands were burned - the result of the last activation test Unit 00 had undergone.

"Of course," she said. If there was one thing she believed in, it was in Gendo. She wasn't sure why, though.

"And how is school going?" he then asked.

"No problems," she answered.

"That's good," Gendo said. But he started to walk away - usually Rei never reported anything more than that.

"I met someone last week," she continued. "He just started."

"Is that so?" he said, turning back around - he was certainly interested in this unusual development.

"He's my big brother," she said, looking up at him. Gendo took a step back in surprise.

 _Big brother?! It couldn't be that…_

"He gave me a tangerine," she said, staring back at the fruit in her hand.

"I-I see," he said, wondering how someone have made such a strong impression on Rei. This was something he'd have to look into.

"Commander, can my big brother come watch the reactivation test?" she asked. "I think it will go better if I know he's there."

"What is his name?" Gendo asked, his tone more serious now - this was business.

"Janus," she replied. "I don't know his family name."

 _If it's who I think it is,_ Nerv's commander thought, _then I don't see the harm._

"If you think it will help the test go well, I'll allow it," he said. "He can also bring one other person, but just one."

"Yes, Commander," Rei answered, going back to her tangerine.

* * *

Back at Nanbara Connection, Hyoma and the rest of the Combattler Team, all dressed in their pilot uniforms, were getting a briefing on a new development in the field of Choudenji research. They were being lectured by the Connection's head scientist, Professor Yotsuya - a portly fellow of late middle age with a bald cranium, a bushy mustache and a white lab coat. Sitting on a table nearby was a small, red, almost toy-like robot.

"So, Project Voltes is another Choudenji robot?" Hyoma exclaimed.

"Yes. Voltes V - 'Five' rather than 'vee', mind you - was completed and tested a few months ago, when the Vega Empire's Boazanian contingent attacked Big Falcon while you were on Mars," Professor Yotsuya explained.

"You're not planning on replacing Combattler V, are you?!" Chizuru said. "My grandfather worked hard to create Combattler!" The other pilots nodded in agreement.

"On the contrary," Yotsuya reassured them; "We would have you work with this new machine and its pilots. After all, Big Falcon and Nanbara Connection collaborated on the development of Choudenji Power."

Just then, they heard the sound of people coming down the hall.

"Ah, here they come now," he said. "Stand up straight, all." Soon, six more people entered the room. One of them was another scientist, a tall man with a long gray beard and mustache, with somewhat unkempt hair, yet had a dignified expression.

The others were teenagers and children roughly the same ages as the Combattler pilots - Hyoma quickly guessed that they were the pilots of Voltes V. The youngest of them was clutching what appeared to be a toy octopus that immediately caught Kosuke's eye.

"Glad you could make it, Professor Hamaguchi," Yotsuya said to the bearded scientist. "So, shall we cut to the chase? We don't have all day, you know."

"Indeed," Hamaguchi replied before gesturing to the kids who accompanied him; "Combattler Team, I present to you the pilots of Voltes V."

"Kenichi Go, expert marksman, fencer and designated leader," he said, gesturing first to the young man in red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kenichi said, bowing respectfully. Hyoma looked wryly at him.

"Ippei Mine, two-time international rodeo champion," Hamaguchi then said, gesturing to a boy in blue, who was sporting a cowboy hat.

"Howdy," Ippei said cooly, tipping his hat. Juzo smirked - he felt like he could get along with this guy.

"Daijourou Go, martial arts expert." Hamaguchi said, gesturing to a hefty fellow in dark green.

"Greetings," Daijourou said, putting his hands together and bowing. Daisuku nodded in return - the idea of a sparring partner similar to him would help his own martial arts skills.

"Hiyoshi Go, boy genius and expert diver," Hamaguchi said, now walking over to a shy-looking young boy in a light green uniform. He had freckles and mussy brown hair.

"Hi," Hiyoshi said. "I-I hope we can be friends."

"KOSUKE LIKES YOU ALREADY!" the red robot suddenly chimed in. Kosuke smiled at Hiyoshi.

"Ah, I see Ropet is still working," Hamaguchi said with a chuckle before turning to the last one- the sole girl in the group, whose uniform was yellow with pink accents. She had green-blue hair much like Chizuru, though it was somewhat darker.

"And lastly, we have Megumi Oka, 18th heir of the Koga-Ryu ninja," the Big Falcon scientist said.

"Hello," Megumi said. Chizuru waved back. With introductions over, the five pilots of Voltes returned to their original poses, the military "at-ease" position.

"Wow, you've got these kids disciplined, Hamaguchi," Yotsuya said with a hint of admiration.

"Look at 'em...so stiff," Hyoma said, looking Kenichi up and down.

"We're not too stiff - it's that you're too loose," Kenichi replied. "I guess that's what happens when your superior is a drunkard and a fool."

Both Yotsuya and Hamaguchi nearly doubled over in shock at the pilot's remark.

"Now see here, young man!" Yotsuya bellowed; "I may be a drunkard, but I'm no fool!"

"Yeah, lay off of Professor Yotsuya!" Hyoma said, now getting in Kenichi's face. "I oughta wallop you for that!"

Everyone in the room immediately sensed the tension forming between the two hot-headed team leaders.

"Uh-oh, here we go," Hiyoshi sighed. "My big brother can't seem to avoid getting into a scrap."

"HYOMA, PLEASE DO NOT FIGHT!" Ropet said.

"This is going to be a loooong day," Hamaguchi sighed.

* * *

Class was over for the day. Janus and Tara were sitting on the lawn, doing homework together. In the few short weeks (to them) that they had known each other, the two found themselves growing closer. This made Janus feel like it was okay to ask more personal questions of her.

"Tara," he asked, looking up from his book. "Have you ever met your dad''s family?"

Tara looked up from her book, surprised at the inquiry.

"Huh? What makes you ask that all of a sudden?"

"Before I started school, your dad said that his family disowned him when he and your mother were married," Janus replied.

Tara sighed, then rolled onto her back and started looking up at the sky.

"Nope - never did, never want to," she answered, a little smile on her face. "They're probably a bunch of stuck-up jerks."

"What about your mother's family?" Janus then asked, rolling on his back with her. Tara's smile faded, but she kept looking up.

"As far as I know, they were all killed when Britannia was invaded," she said with another sigh.

"I'm sorry," Janus said. Tara rolled on her right side, looked over at Janus and smiled again.

"Don't be," she replied.

"But you had family," Janus said, rolling to his left; "And you lost them because of things you couldn't control."

Unbeknownst to them, someone was spying on them - Rei.

"I'm grateful to have known them," Tara replied. "I just wish you could remember yours." With their faces now so close together, they found themselves tangling with thoughts of each other - memories of experiences from the past...or were they thoughts of the future?

 _He has no family,_ Rei thought when she heard this. _Just like me._ With that similarity established, the girl summoned the courage to approach her big brother and this person he was with.

"Excuse me," she said. The two friends were startled out of their reverie, and sat up, both blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh...h-hey, Rei," Janus said, surprised to see his "little sister" here; "How's it going? Why aren't you at home?"

"I'm fine, big brother," she replied.

 _I feel like it should feel awkward to be called "big brother",_ Janus thought; _But..._

Rei then turned to Tara. It took a moment of seeing them both acting awkwardly, but then something hit her.

"You are the manga club president," she said uneasily. "Are you and big brother...um..."

"Oh...n-n-no!" Tara exclaimed, shaking her head frantically. "We're just friends right now!" With that question resolved, Rei turned back to Janus.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"Sure," Janus replied, wondering what Rei wanted from him.

"I'm going to be doing something very important tomorrow," she explained, trying her best not to disclose too much; "And it would be nice if you could be there."

"Well, I guess I can," he said after a bit of thought; "Will it take long?"

"Not if everything goes as planned," Rei replied. "The manga club president can come too. Any friend of big brother's is a friend of mine."

"Then I guess we'll be there," he said. Rei blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment as she tried to summon the two words that would let her show gratitude.

"Th...th...th…"

Janus looked at the nearby clock, and leaped to his feet.

"Whoops! I was supposed to meet Boss and the gang!" he exclaimed as he started to run off toward the campus gate. "Catch you later, Tara! Bye, Rei!"

"See ya, Jan!" Tara called back.

"Thank you," Rei finally said.

"Huh?"

Rei looked at Tara, her red eyes filled with emotion, even though her tone seemed to suggest otherwise.

"Please tell my big brother I said 'thank you'."

"Okay, sure," she said, wondering why the girl seemed to have so much trouble with such simple words.

"Thank you," Rei said, bowing before running off.

 _That girl is weird,_ Tara thought as she watched Rei leave, a little spring in her step; _Why the heck is she calling Jan 'big brother'?_

* * *

"Thanks again for letting us work for Nergal while Dr. Zifell and his wife try to work on a way home for us," Loran said as he helped Harry move some crates to a truck. While Janus had enrolled at Ashford, the rest of the group from the Universal Century World had no place to go after they had returned from Mars to Earth. Luckily, Nergal was happy to give them something to do.

"Not a problem. We could always use more help…" Mr. Prospector said.

"Especially if we don't have to pay for it," he then mumbled to himself.

Just then, two people came in, both wearing Nergal employee uniforms. One was a Japanese man with parted, neck-length black hair, a pointed nose, and a swagger that suggested a high-class personality. Just at his heels was a woman of Japanese/Chinese descent with short black hair and a haughty air.

The man's eyes skimmed the group, then locked onto to Yoko. Without any further hesitation, he approached the buxom sniper, who was putting down a smaller crate.

"Excuse me, do you lot have a moment?" he asked.

"And who might you be?" Yoko replied, surprised at being approached so directly.

"Akatsuki Nagare," the man said with a rather charming smile; "I'm just another employee here at Nergal. But the pleasure's all mine, miss." At the name "Nagare", the Getter Team's ears perked up.

Meanwhile, Akatsuki looked Yoko up and down and nodded satisfactorily.

"You're Yoko Littner, right?" he said, taking Yoko's hand in his own as if to kiss it. "The photo I saw doesn't do you justice." Suddenly, Kittan rushed in between them.

"Hey, hey," Kittan said angrily, forcing Akatsuki back - which attracted the attention of the other members of the group; "Who said that you could…"

"Please don't mind Kittan here," Yoko said, pushing Kittan aside as if he were a sliding door. By now, everyone else had gathered around them.

"Mr. Prospector told me that you lot are from another universe," Akatsuki said. "We simply couldn't turn down the opportunity to meet you!"

"Anyway," the woman suddenly chimed in; "We're curious about some of your technology. Would you allow some of our crew to...you know, poke around?"

"This is Erina Won, secretary to the chairman of Nergal," Mr. Prospector explained. "She can be trusted."

"I suppose so," Judau said. "If there's anything our machines can do to make this world better, we should find out what they are."

"Excellent!" Erina said joyfully. "We're particularly interested in the machines you call 'Gundams'. Is it true that they utilize nuclear _fusion_ reactors, rather than nuclear _fission_? You wouldn't happen to know how they work, would you?" Judau and Christina both scratched their heads.

To everyone's surprise, Yoko nodded and launched into an explanation, astonishing everyone present.

"It works similarly to muon-catalyzed fusion, but instead of using a conventional magnetic field, it utilized an I-field, which is generated by the repulsive force of what we call Minovsky particles. The particles also serve as a catalyst for the fusion reaction, which utilizes helium-3 as fuel. Minovsky particles can be recycled almost indefinitely, and with no movement of free neutrons. As a result, it is 100 percent clean."

"...Wow, when did you learn about Minovsky physics, Yoko?" Kittan exclaimed.

"I read up on it while we were with _Tower_ ," she replied. "I'm going to be a teacher once we get back to our world, and there's so much the children have to learn."

"Beautiful AND brainy," Akatsuki said with a purr. "I think I like you even more now, Yoko."

* * *

Outside of Nanbara Connection, the component Machines for Combattler V and Voltes V were in practice. The various machines were practicing moving in formation, but Hyoma was ready to show off Combattler's power.

"Alright, team, let's show them our combination sequence!" he said.

"COMBINE, OK! COMBINE, OK!" Ropet chimed in from back in the Nanbara Connection.

"LET'S COMBINE!" the five Combattler pilots yelled in unison.

The Battle Jet, which would form Combattler V's head, soared up and extended bolts of Choudenji power - this attracted the Battle Crusher, which formed the chest and arms for the machine; it in turn attracted the Battle Tank, pulling it from the ground and forming the lower torso; this then started to pull in the Battle Marine, which formed Combattler V's legs; finally, it attracted the Battle Craft, which split in two to form the machine's feet. After a few final adjustments, the machine was ready for action.

" **COMBATTLEEEEEEER...V!"**

Kenichi smirked as the Voltes team moved into formation.

"Not bad," he said, "But we can do better, Voltes Team."

"V TOGETHER!" he called out. The other Voltes team members readied themselves as well.

"LET'S! VOLT! IIIIIN!" they yelled in unison, pressing a red button on their consoles.

In a similar fashion, the Volt Cruiser began to create arcs of Choudenji energy, attracting all of the Volt machines at once. The Volt Bomber first attached to the head, forming the arms; then came the Volt Panzer, forming the whole torso; next was the Volt Frigate, which formed its legs; last came the Volt Lander, which split in half and formed the feet.

" **VOLTES...FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"**

"Not bad," Hyoma chuckled; "For a bunch of amateurs." Kenichi made Voltes approach Combattler, and shoved it.

"Amateurs?!" he yelled. Voltes punched Combattler, forcing it backward a bit. But before Combattler could answer, Kosuke spotted approaching enemies.

"Guys, look out!" he said; "Knightmares are coming!"

Indeed - a small army of Knightmares was approaching, but they weren't the ones normally used by the military. Rather, they all had a green and gray color scheme. They mostly consisted of Sutherlands, along with a small number of Gloucesters. There were also a large number of Knightmares that looked more like green weapon platforms with legs. Leading the whole pack was a Knightmare that resembled a sleeker-looking Sutherland wearing a visor and a pair of rapiers hanging from its back. This machine was graced with a splendid cape...it was known as the Gracchus.

"Attention, Big Falcon and Nanbara Connection!" the Gracchus' pilot boomed; "I am Gaudefroy du Villon, Grand Master of His Majesty's Knights of St. Gabriel! In the name of the Holy Britannian Empire, we hereby order you to surrender and hand over all your research! You are all under arrest for conspiring to rebel against His Majesty!"

"On what grounds?!" Hamaguchi exclaimed. "We have been nothing but…"

"Don't give me that!" Gaudefroy laughed; "We know you monkeys have been collaborating with Photon Power Labs to overthrow the government!"

"Well, it's true," Yotsuya quipped; "We _have_ been." Just then, Combattler and Voltes landed, their leaders suddenly of the same mind. The Knightmares retreated back a bit.

"Not happening, pal!" Kenichi said angrily.

"Not while Combattler V and Voltes V are around!" Hyoma added.

"Wait, Hyoma!" Chizuru said uneasily; "These are human beings!"

"Actually, I agree with Hyoma," Kenichi said. "Besides, the Britannians do not regard us the same way."

"Yeah! He called us 'monkeys'!" Hiyoshi added. Voltes got into a fighting pose, and pulled out a pair of whip-like strings and whipped them about.

"Let's teach these guys a lesson!" Daisuku said. Combattler produced a pair of bladed disks, which it then dropped, but then were caught by a "string" of Choudenji Power, making them seem like yo-yos. With these weapons in hand, Combattler also got into a fighting pose.

"Very well, then...we'll do it the hard way," Gaudefroy chuckled; "...Knights, attack!" With that, the Knightmares all attacked simultaneously, swarming the two Choudenji robots.

* * *

Two battleships floated toward the location of Big Falcon and Nanbara Connection. One was Garuda's eyeball saucer; the other was a large, skull-shaped vessel with a castle on top - the aptly named "Skullrook". Inside this latter ship was Boazan's top general - Prince Heinel.

Heinel was a regal fellow with orange hair, a red uniform, green-blue overcoat with fur trim, held together with a diamond brooch. He also had the distinguishing feature of Boazanian nobility: a pair of curved horns on the sides of his head, just above his ears. He was seated on a throne, lazily thrusting a fine-looking rapier here and there while hornless Boazanians worked the controls.

"We've spotted Big Falcon's robot!" one of the bridge crew called out. Heinel stood up, sheathed his sword and grinned.

"Excellent! Today, you'll pay for the earlier humiliation, Voltes!" Heinel said, clenching a fist.

"There's Combattler V as well!" another said. "The crew of Lord Garuda's ship has confirmed its identity for us!"

"Lord Heinel," a third crew member said humbly; "It seems that the humans are already fighting amongst themselves. Perhaps we should stay back and wait for them to exhaust each other."

"And miss this chance to overwhelm the Choudenji robots?!" Heinel said haughtily. "Don't speak of tactics to me, hornless worm! Release the Gardo and Kanigan-model Beast Fighters!"

A number of horned humanoids with vicious appearances and curved swords poured out of the Skullrook, along with several orange, crab-like creatures.

"Beast Fighters, go and slaughter the hornless humans!" Heinel commanded.

Meanwhile, on Garuda's ship, he saw Heinel's ship unleashing its forces. He stood up and issued orders to his crew.

"Don't let those blundering, preening Boazanians get all of the honor!" he screeched; "Release the Galmus and Demon-model Slave Monsters!" Garuda's ship unleashed a horde of the spikeball monsters, as well as a trio of blue, warrior-like centaur machines.

The two ships and their monstrous minions all charged toward the battlefield where Combattler V and Voltes V were struggling to protect their home bases...

* * *

Hamaguchi and Yotsuya could only gape in dismay at the approach of the alien forces.

"It's them...the Boazanians!" Hamaguchi gasped. "Voltes and Combattler teams, look out!"

"Mind the Campbellian forces while you're at it!" Yotsuya added.

"Boazanians, Campbellians AND Britannians?!" Hyoma groaned. "Today is not our day! Do something, Professor!"

Frantically, Yotsuya went over to the comm link and tried to get in touch with someone. The view screen showed static at first.

"Is anyone there?" he cried as an image started to show; "This is Professor Yotsuya of Nanbara Connection! We need assistance!"

Minato Haruka's image appeared on-screen.

"This is Minato Haruka of the Nergal battleship _Nadesico_ ," she said cheerfully. "I do hope this is an emergency."

"You bet it is! Britannia has sent the Knights of St. Gabriel to take over Big Falcon and Nanbara Connection...and now there are forces from Boazan and Campbell on us! Combattler V and Voltes V can't handle them all alone!"

"Voltes V? Is that a new Choudenji Machine?" she asked.

"Are you going to keep asking questions," he roared; "Or are you going to bring your forces over to help?!"

"We're already here," she said. Yotsuya looked over to another viewscreen - sure enough, the _Nadesico_ was flying toward them, its hatch open and ready to launch its own machines. Grendizer, riding in its normal Spazer, flew alongside it.

"All units, launch!" Yurika ordered; "Protect Big Falcon and Nanbara Connection!" Out of the shape came the machines of everyone of the crew in Nergal's employ...along with a new machine: a blue Aestivalis with a thin visor. This machine belonged to Akatsuki Nagare. Ryoko, Izumi and Hikaru's Aestivalises were all sporting Air Frames, while Akito's and Akatsuki's were using Ground Frames.

"Never fear! We're here to save the daaaaaaaaaaay!" Hikaru cheered.

"That ship looks like Garuda's!" Kittan said as King Kittan landed. "But what's that skull-shaped battleship?"

"It must belong to Boazan, the other planet working with the Vega Empire," Daisuke said grimly.

"Judau, Christina, Akito, Ryoko, Izumi, Hikaru...you go after the Britannian Knightmares!" Yurika ordered, "Yoko, Kittan, Getter Team and Daisuke, you handle the aliens! We need to support Combattler V and Voltes V!"

The machines split off into their respective groups, though Akatsuki's remained behind.

"And me, Captain?" the man asked.

"Go wherever you think you'd be most helpful, I guess," Yurika said with a shrug. With a grin, Akatsuki sped after the other Aestivalis. He quickly spotted Gaudefroy's machine and made a beeline for it, launching a pair of wire-guided fists. The Grandmaster spotted the blue Aestivalis and parried the blows.

"Well, well, if it isn't Gaudefroy du Villon," Akatsuki said with a chuckle; "What brings you and your nutty facial hair all the way here to Area 11, Sideburns?"

"This man knows me?!" Gaudefroy exclaimed angrily. He pulled out his rapiers and rushed at Akatsuki's machine, but the weapons bounced off its Distortion Field when it struck.

"Oh, I remember you well from back then," Akatsuki replied. "But if you don't remember me, then it'll be much easier for me to thrash you with my brand-spanking-new Aestivalis!" He powered up his field and charged at the Gracchus.

But the Knightmare was extremely nimble, and dodged the attack.

"Wait...now I remember!" the knight exclaimed as he prepared for Akatsuki's next move. "You're Akatsuki Nagare, the…"

"Ah-ah-ah...no tattling," Akatsuki said as he wheeled around for another attack. "We can't reveal THAT yet!"

Meanwhile, Akito was cutting a swath through the Knights - using his Distortion Field like a Gekigan Flare until finally he made it to Combattler V, which was struggling to throw off a number of Sutherlands that had pounced onto its legs and arms.

"Guys!" Akito called to them as he used his machine's rifle to blast off the enemy Knightmares on Combattler's legs. The Gundam Alex followed suit, popped a few beam rifle shots into the one trying to break the combined mech's arm.

"Akito! Nice of you to save us!" Daisuku said as Combattler readied its yo-yos again. "These guys are definitely more vicious than the ones we've seen!"

"Leave the Britannians to us!" Christina said.

"Thanks!" Hyoma quipped as Combattler took to the air once more, "Dealing with Slave Monsters is more of our specialty!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisuke and company had reached Voltes V, who had its hands full with the alien forces. The Choudenji machine backed off a bit, allowing Shin Getter and Grendizer to get close.

"So, are you guys new at this?" Kei quipped as Shin Getter slashed a Gardo, a horned warrior, in half with its scythe.

"We've fought in battle before," Kenichi replied. "Here, we'll show you what we can do!"

" **TENKUU KEN!"**

Voltes pulled a long sword out of its chest, and thrust it into a crab-like Kanigan, then slashed hard, cutting a deep gouge in its armor. It turned around as the Beast Fighter exploded. No sooner did that happen than did one of the centaur-like Demons lunge at it. Luckily, it didn't last long.

" **TWIN LANCER!"**

Combattler thrust a short spear through it, then pulled the weapon apart and slashed twice. It then put the weapon back together again before delivering a much stronger final thrust.

"Hiya, guys!" Chizuru said as Combattler turned around and sliced an incoming Galmus in twain with the Choudenji Yo-Yo; "Haven't seen you since we got back from Mars!"

"You know these people, Chizuru?" Megumi asked.

"We met on Mars," Chizuru answered. "But we can talk more later. We have to get these guys out of our hair!"

Hyoma grinned as an idea came to him.

"Kenichi...let's try something!" he called out to the Voltes Team's leader.

"What do you have in mind?" Kenichi asked as Voltes and Combattler hovered back to back.

"Just use that fancy sword of yours and follow my lead," the Combattler Team leader said, eyeing the two alien ships. "Daisuke, can you keep their attention for a minute? Try to get those ships close together!"

"I think I see your plan," Daisuke answered. He flew Grendizer to where the two ships were hanging out.

"There!" Garuda screeched.

"That's the UFO Robo Grendizer!" Heinel exclaimed.

"Capture it!" they yelled simultaneously. The two ships started to converge on Grendizer. But on some unseen signal, the UFO Robo popped out of its Spazer, which then flew out of the way as well.

"Now, Kenichi!" Hyoma yelled. " **CHOUDENJI….TATSUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

The pink Choudenji whirlwind flew out of Combattler's fingertips and struck both ships dead-on, sending them whirling about, then smashing them together.

" **TENKUU KEN!"**

Voltes rushed forward, sword keened to slash at both ships at once. Meanwhile, Combattler readied its ultimate attack.

" **CHOUDENJI SPIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

As it spun and began its approach, Voltes soared up over the two ships, then started to come down.

" **TENKUU KEN...V NO JIGIRIIIIII!"**

Voltes cut a deep, down-diagonal slash through Garuda's ship first, then an up-diagonal slice through Heinel's ship, forming a V between them. Finally, Combattler smashed into Garuda's ship, piercing through non-vital sections, and out through Heinel's. Finally, both ships were rocked by huge explosions.

But it wasn't enough to destroy them - both of them just managed to stay together. Still, both generals signaled the order to withdraw. The surviving Beast Fighters and Slave Monsters hurried back to the crippled ships, and carried them off.

"That was awesome!" Hyoma cheered.

"You took the words right of my mouth, Hyoma," Kenichi said, nodding in agreement. They looked down and saw what remained of the Knights of St. Gabriel - a badly damaged Gracchus, ten Sutherlands and four Gloucesters. All of the Liverpools had been reduced to scrap.

 _Damn it,_ Gaudefroy thought; _It's disgraceful to retreat, but I know when I'm outmatched. Cornelia can deal with the_ Nadesico _and those Super Robots herself!_

Without a word, Gaudefroy and his surviving subordinates retreated, leaving the defenders victorious.

"Woo-hoo!" Ryoko cheered. "Suck it, Britannians!"

"I THINK THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP!" Ropet chimed in.

* * *

"Whooooooaaa…" Janus and Tara said when they first sighted Nerv's headquarters from the car they were being chauffeured in. They were inside the Geofront, the underground base where the organization did its work. It was dotted with numerous forests, and had a huge artificial lake, and numerous mirrors that reflected sunlight into the underground, allowing those living and working in the numerous buildings to not feel so claustrophobic.

While most of the structures seemed to be for Nerv and its employees (as well as numerous shelters for the residents of the surface) Tara recognized exact duplicates of various other facilities on the surface - Photon Power Labs, the Nanbara Connection, and even the Saotome Institute had duplicates down here. What was even more striking was the lack of any Britannian buildings. On the spot that was directly below the government building was a ominous-looking black pyramid, which they were headed for.

Once they finally arrived, they saw Ritsuko standing there.

"Welcome to Nerv, you two," she said. "I understand you're the ones Rei invited."

"Hey, you sound familiar!" Tara exclaimed.

"Well, how about that," Ritsuko said, just as surprised to see the purple-haired girl; "Tara Zifell. We meet face-to-face at last."

"You're Ritsuko Akagi!" Tara said; "You helped me when Koji Kabuto and I fought that 'Angel' thing!"

"Yes...that was eight months ago, though," the scientist said with a smile; "My, how time flies."

She beckoned the pair to follow her.

"Come along now, I'll take you to where the procedure is happening."

* * *

Rei sat inside the entry plug of Evangelion Unit 00. The Evangelion itself was inside a huge room with white tiles, while Gendo, Misato, Shinji and Asuka stood near the window, looking out at the orange Evangelion. In front of them were a number of Nerv operatives.

"Are you ready yet, Rei?" Gendo asked, using a microphone to communicate with her.

"Is he here?" Rei asked.

"He'll be along shortly," he replied. "I just got word from Dr. Akagi."

 _He's coming,_ she thought, giddy with excitement even though her expression remained the same; _My big brother is coming!_

Sure enough, Ritsuko arrived with Janus and Tara in tow. Janus looked around, and noticed that Rei was nowhere to be found. But Tara's thoughts were on Unit 01, which she had passed on the way.

 _That purple one was the robot from eight months ago...so does that mean this orange one is an Evangelion too?_

Gendo approached Rei's two guests. Janus noticed him, but Tara did not.

 _That boy looks like 00,_ the man thought; _But why would be disguised?_

"So, you must be Janus," he said, presenting his hand. "It's nice to meet you." Janus shook his hand. With that, he turned to Tara.

"And you...I know you rather well, Tara Zifell," he said to her; "You don't remember me?"

Tara's body started to tremble for reasons she couldn't understand.

"You're Gendo Ikari," she said. "My parents know you." Gendo smiled in a manner that made Tara even more nervous. She looked over at Shinji, who was immediately struck by her mood.

 _This man_ , she wondered as she looked back at Gendo; _Why am I shaking in his presence?_

Her entire body started to throb slightly, as if it remembered wounds that had long ago healed, and her head began to swim.

 _My body...it's..._

She nearly collapsed, but Janus caught her. His touch seemed to reassure her, and stopped her trembling.

"Tara, you okay?" he asked as he helped her up again.

"I'm fine...just a little sore...from the battle yesterday."

 _So this is what the vessel has become,_ Gendo thought; _The resemblance to her is uncanny. While her conscious doesn't remember what happened, her instincts do. We must take care._

"Where's Rei?" Janus then asked after his friend had regained her footing.

"She is inside that," Ritsuko said, pointing to Unit 00. The two put their faces against the window to get a better look.

"Is that another Evangelion?" Tara asked, trying her best not to look at Shinji's father.

"It's Evangelion Unit-00, the very first one ever developed," the scientist explained. "Rei is its pilot."

"The purple one you saw before is Unit-01, the test version of Evangelion," Ritsuko then said before gesturing to Shinji. "This boy, Shinji Ikari, is its designated pilot."

"And the red one you might have seen with it is Unit-02, the first production Eva. This girl, Asuka Langley Soryu, pilots it."

"I've seen you two around Ashford," Janus said. "Guess you're my little sister's classmates."

"Little sister?" Asuka exclaimed with a laugh. "I didn't know that doll had a sibling!"

 _Doll?!_ Janus thought, indignant at the idea; _Who does this brat think she is?!_ The young man clenched his fists, which Ritsuko noticed.

"Rei, Janus and Tara are here," the scientist said over the microphone, hoping to defuse a potentially volatile situation; "Are you ready to begin now?"

"Yes," Rei said. This immediately got Janus' attention.

"Good," Gendo said. "We will now commence the Unit-00 reactivation experiment."

Rei took a deep breath and calmed her mind. She couldn't disappoint the Commander or her big brother - not after showing him the work she was a part of.

"Commence first connection," Gendo ordered.

"Connecting main power supply," said an operator. The other operators started calling out when various critical functions started or completed.

"Activation voltage has passed the critical point."

 _Rei, you can do it,_ Gendo thought. _Just stay calm._

"Shift to phase two."

Ritsuko nodded. Everything was going well.

"Connecting pilot to Unit 00."

The display of Rei's entry plug showed weird visuals, as if she was diving into a strange tunnel of light - this showed that her mind was syncing with her Evangelion.

"Opening circuits…"

Her display now changed to a view of the room around her.

"Pulse and harmonics are normal."

 _So much to consider,_ Tara thought. _I guess Xemmey automates all these processes._

"No problems detected."

 _So far, so good,_ Asuka thought. _I wonder why it went berserk before..._

"In sync. All links completed."

 _Will Unit 00 go berserk again?_ Shinji wondered.

"Central nervous system elements are nominal."

 _It's right around here that Unit 00 went berserk,_ Gendo thought.

"Recalculating, no error corrections needed."

He remembered it well - when the sync failed the first time, Unit 00 activated on its own and started attacking the wall, trying to escape.

"Checklist is satisfactory up to 2590."

Rei's entry plug was shot out of Unit 00's body like a bullet, and it crashed into the wall. Ritsuko ordered bakelite to flood the room, stopping the Unit in its tracks.

"Approaching the critical mark...2.5 more."

Without hesitating, Gendo ran into the room, right for the entry plug.

"1.7...1.2...1.0...0.8…0.6…"

The plug was superheated, but he didn't care. Gendo opened the hatch with his bare hands, even as they were scalded from temperatures in the hundreds of degrees Fahrenheit.

"0.5...0.4...0.3...0.2...0.1…"

When he opened the hatch, the skin had torn off his hands and left burns that would never fully heal. But Rei, though injured, was alive.

"Borderline cleared. Unit-00 activation successful."

"Yeah! Way to go!" Janus cheered.

"Are we done here?" Tara groaned as her legs started to tremble again. "I still don't feel good."

"Rei, Tara's still not feeling well," Janus said into the microphone after snatching it from Gendo's hand. "She wants to go home."

"It's fine," Rei said. "Thank you for coming, big brother. You as well, Tara." With that, Ritsuko motioned for one of the security guards to accompany the two out of the facility. Janus again helped his friend up and out of Nerv HQ.

 _How does my father know that girl?_ Shinji wondered as he watched them leave. _Is there something else he's hiding from me?_

* * *

 _Next time, the first_ _ **Interlude**_ _chapter!_

 _Though the Choudenji robots foiled Britannia and the combined efforts of Boazan and Campbell, the two Empires are still gunning for them. And now that ZAFT has secured the four of the secret "G Project" mobile suits, it looks like chaos will reign! But with Project Threshold back in action, perhaps help can be found in Janus' world..._


	20. Interlude 1

_And now, we finally come to our second route split. The split will work a little differently this time. Also, I'd really like your reviews. I know a lot of this has just been copy-and-paste for the old version, so feel free to make suggestions for changes or additions (other than, say, additional series) in your reviews!_

* * *

 **Interlude 1 – Across the Threshold**

Though the _Archangel_ had made it to Earth just a few weeks ago, Kira Yamato still had trouble shaking off the images of the destruction of Heliopolis. Even after finding a lifeboat that had escaped in time and bringing it on board, the fear of losing them still haunted his dreams.

That, and the images of the angels blasting his home to pieces.

Now, as the only mobile suit pilot on the _Archangel_ , Kira was tasked with defending it, and to support any and all Earth Alliance operations. Thankfully, ZAFT hadn't been able to attack the Earth, so he figured that eventually he would be discharged from service, sent back into space to start life over with his parents at their new home.

But then, on the day after the incident at Big Falcon and Nanbara Connection, the _Archangel_ and its crew were met by a surprise visitor from the Atlantic Federation, who came with a sheaf of papers under his arm.

"Is Murrue Ramius on board this vessel?" the messenger asked when he entered the bridge.

Murrue, who was talking things over with Natarle, turned to him. Kira, curious as to who this person was, appeared behind him.

"I'm Murrue Ramius," the _Archangel_ 's captain said. "What do you need from us?" In response, the messenger handed her a sheaf of papers.

"Your orders are this," the messenger said. "Go to Area 11 and aid the resistance efforts there. This file will explain everything you need to know."

"But the Atlantic Federation has a non-aggression treaty with Britannia!" Natarle exclaimed. "If we do that, it could spark another war! The Alliance can't fight a war on two fronts!"

"By failing to condemn ZAFT after the wanton destruction of Heliopolis," the messenger said; "The Emperor of Britannia has made himself, and his subjects, enemies of the whole Earth Alliance. Those were the words of the assistant head of the Atlantic Federation."

Kira sighed as she realized the implications of this.

 _So, now we have to fight again after all,_ Kira thought, _but will we really be helping this "Zero" guy?_

* * *

The crew of the _Nadesico, Archangel_ and the various scientific facilities throughout Japan convened at Photon Power Labs. Guy Shishioh and Volfogg of GGG were already there and decided to stick around. Meanwhile the travelers from the Universal Century arrived there soon after Zero and the Black Knights did, and were followed closely by Tara's parents Gilbert and Haruhi Zifell.

Never before had so many truly exceptional individuals convened in one place for a single purpose.

When he saw that everyone was present and accounted for, Zero began to speak.

"Noble warriors of the twin Earths, Professor Yumi, both Dr. Zifells and I have called you all here because Japan…no…our entire world is under a terrible new threat. The Britannian Empire has managed to obtain a terrifying weapon: a mass-produced version of Photon Power Labs' own Great Mazinger. Already, five of them have been used to persecute innocent lives. Furthermore, our world is beset by forces from space. Volfogg, Captain Ramius, Daisuke Umon, and Gamlin Kizaki will tell us more."

One by one, the four explained the nature of the threats. It became more and more obvious that the odds of the world surviving so many simultaneous threats at once weren't very good.

"However," Gilbert Zifell added, trying his best to hide his Scotch-Irish accent. "There is hope. We have in our midst two very special robots, capable of generating portals that allow for instantaneous travel through space. But these mechs have revealed an ability that has been witness only once in this world...that it can create a gateway between dimensions...a Threshold, if you will!"

"Knowing that these travelers successfully crossed over from another universe," Professor Yumi continued, "We have concluded that it may be possible to create and control a portal that will take us back to their home universe."

"There, we can seek aid from its inhabitants," Zero concluded. "…And perhaps work together with them to restore their own Earth as repayment for their efforts. I trust you all have no objection to this."

"Simon's not one to turn down a challenge. You can count on Team Dai-Gurren's help," Kittan said, giving a thumbs-up to Zero.

"It's going to take some doing, but I'll see what Londo Bell can do for you," Christina said.

"Perhaps we can stop Gym Ghingnham and the Turn X with this universe's technology," Harry said. "I would be most willing to help you if you could provide such a service."

"I bet Hayato and Benkei will want to get away from that hellhole that our Earth has become," Gai said. "They shouldn't be hard to convince."

"That's all fine and dandy," Tamaki said. "But how the hell are we going to cross over?"

"We're just getting to that, my boy," Professor Yotsuya of the Nanbara Connection laughed. "The secret lies in the way the portals work. 'Big Sis' Ruri, if you would..."

Suddenly, familiar music started up, and Ruri stepped out into the room, wearing the same outfit from "The How and Why of the _Nadesico_ ". She still looked embarrassed, and this was only made worse when Tamaki, Boss, Nuke and Mucha immediately burst out into raucous laughter.

"Hello, everyone. Big Sis Ruri here. I'm here to explain to you about how travel using the portals generated by Lifthrasir and Granlif works, and how it can be used to travel to other universes."

 _Somebody, please kill me now…_ Judau thought, burying his face in his hands.

Ruri began her explanation. She also had a lecture of sorts ready, including footage of the moment when the portal opened in the world of the Celestial Calendar.

 _When a set of two portals are generated, the fabric of space-time is folded, as two points in the continuum are drawn close together. To the traveler and to an observer, the distance between the two points seems shorter, and they perceive as having traveled very little distance._

 _However, Lifthrasir and Granlif's portals have opposite polarities, if you will. Thus, one cannot enter a blue portal and come out a red one._

 _But when only a single portal is generated, it opens a 'window' into the void beyond space-time. It will fizzle out within seconds on its own as various subatomic particles in the quantum foam correct the anomaly. However, if a large quantity of energy is forced into the portal while it is open, it stretches the window, just as the gravity of celestial objects bends space-time. If sufficient energy is applied, it can stretch all the way to a nearby universe, thus bridging the two._

After the frame rate had been pumped up to over a billion frames per second, the answer was revealed in a measly five images...the portal Lifthrasir had just entered to avoid the combined force of the _Nadesico_ 's Gravity Blast and the _Battle 7_ 's Macross Cannon didn't disappear before the shots passed over it...their energy had caused the portal to stretch out into the void outside space-time.

 _Of course, such an event is comparable to the existence of a black hole. Its gravity is such that nothing can escape it, not even light…as shown by these few frames. Thankfully, the existence of this dimensional tunnel is extremely brief, in billionths of a second._

"However," Gilbert concluded, "Haruhi and I may have realized a method of creating a STABLE dimensional tunnel! We tested our method in a simulation crafted by the _Nadesico_ 's own Omoikane in concert with Lifthrasir and Granlif's AIs, Xemmey and Xengar, and the combined computing power of the three institutes."

"By creating two portals of opposing polarities sufficiently close together, then applying the energy, we can create a stable, INSULATED portal," Haruhi said. "Based on reports from our alternate Earth friends, the air on the other Earth has almost the exact same proportions of atmospheric gases for humans of our world to breathe."

"Awesome!" Judau said, his mood suddenly cheered. "Let's get this show on the road so those of us from the Universal Century can finally get home!"

* * *

After the meeting, and as preparations for the Threshold experiment were underway, Tara immediately made a beeline for Kallen. Discovering that she was a member of the Black Knights blew her mind - she had to get the details.

"Kallen!" she called out to her classmate.

"Oh, it's you," Kallen groaned, stopping and leaning against the wall.

"I don't believe it!" Tara exclaimed. "YOU'RE with the Black Knights?!"

"So what's it to you?" the Guren mk II's pilot asked, annoyed at being questioned so.

"Nothing!" Lifthrasir's pilot said, backing off a little. "It's just that all this time, you being sickly was a lie...you sure had everyone at Ashford fooled."

"I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind," Kallen said, leering at her. "Don't go telling everyone at school."

"Sure, I'm fine with that," Tara said. "But why are you with them at all? You're Britannian, right?"

Kallen sighed. She had only shared the truth with Milly - but now there was no point in hiding that from a potential comrade.

"Actually, I'm half-Britannian, half-Japanese...like you," she said. "My original family name was Kozuki."

"But your mom is Mrs. Stadtfeld…"

"That's my stepmother. My real mother was a maid at the Stadtfeld residence...but that was before she almost destroyed her mind with Refrain."

"Was?!" Tara exclaimed, horrified at what that entailed; "Don't tell me she's…"

"It's okay - she's with GGG now," Kallen reassured her. "They're going to help her get better...and I promised to change this world so that when she's well again, she and I can live a normal life together."

Tara smiled.

"That's good," she said. "Well, everyone here is going to help you achieve that...we all agreed that things can't go on as they are. If nothing else, you can definitely count on me."

She wrapped an arm around Kallen.

"After all, we're _both_ half-breeds."

Kallen giggled.

 _I guess I had Zifell all wrong. She's actually pretty cool._

* * *

The preparations were set. In a massive underground chamber that had been transformed into an artificial vacuum and surrounded by thick, transparent walls made of glass tempered with Japanium, Granlif and Lifthrasir stood in front of what appeared to be a large mirror shaped much their portals, except with.

"Tara, Janus, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, dad!" Tara replied. "Okay, can you run it by us one more time?"

"I want you two to set a pair of portals, each one fired immediately after the other, in the very center of that structure. The two sets must be virtually simultaneous in appearance if they are to overlap."

"How close do we have to be?" Janus asked uneasily.

"Each portal takes about one second to form. If the other portal doesn't start forming by the time the first is finished, the tunnel cannot be created."

"Oh, that's all? I thought the universe might fall apart or something!" Janus said with a laugh. Tara was oddly silent. Somehow, it seemed far too plausible for her taste.

"You okay, Tara?" the young man piloting Granlif asked. "You're quiet all of a sudden."

"I...never mind. Let's do this!"

"Now, on my mark..."

Everyone outside watched with eager curiosity at what was about to happen. Even for Kittan and Yoko, this would be entirely new.

"Three..."

Tara swallowed nervously.

"Two..."

Janus cracked his knuckles.

"One..."

Both of them readied their portal cannons. Xemmey and Granlif's AI quickly set the coordinates.

"Fire!"

Both fired their portal guns, with two rapid shots in succession, so that all four portals would form on the same spot. The very fabric of reality began to lurch and distort as the phenomenon began to stretch it. But it eventually calmed down as the window into the void between dimensions stabilized.

"Dimensional window formation confirmed!" Haruhi called out.

"Good! Begin the energy channeling now!" Gilbert ordered.

The device, which was hooked up via vacuum-sealed wires to the _Nadesico_ 's Phase Transition Engine, the Photon Reactors of the labs, Shin Getter's Getter Ray reactor, and any other power source available, even the Spiral Engines of Yoko's and Kittan's Gunmen.

The portals began to twist, writhe and glow as they began to receive vast amounts of energy. Everyone save for Gilbert, who looked on with greater and greater excitement, braced themselves for the worst. Was Project Threshold going to succeed or would it result in the greatest catastrophe known to life?

After what seemed an eternity, the window, which had been rapidly flashing blue and red, suddenly ceased doing so, and instead began to glow snow white. Tara and Janus looked on with amazement.

They had done it. A stable tunnel between dimensions, a Threshold, had formed.

"YES! YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gilbert laughed ecstatically. He grabbed Haruhi and passionately embraced her. "HARUHI, WE BLOODY DID IT!"

"Awesome!" Christina said joyfully. "We can finally go home, Judau! Boy, what a story we'll have for the guys in Londo Bell!"

"More importantly, we can free Simon and find out how to stop the moon from falling," Yoko added.

"But what about Britannia? And all those enemies Zero and the others talked about?" Sayaka asked. "We shouldn't all go. That would leave the world too vulnerable!"

"I guess we gotta split up, then," Masato said. "Let's divide into teams."

"A fine idea, Mr Shikubu," Mr. Prospector said. "Everyone who has to deal with the enemies in this world should stay behind. Anyone else can choose where they want to go. Think carefully...you may not be able to return for a long, long time."

* * *

"Wait, why do you want to go to Janus' world?" Tara exclaimed when she heard Yurika's request to go to the Ruined World. "What about the Jovian Lizards?"

"Something tells me they won't be a bother for a while," Akatsuki said nonchalantly. "With Mars under their complete control, they'll likely bide their time before engaging in any more attacks. As a Nergal employee, I'm interested to see what other sort of technology the other Earth has. Perhaps we can trade notes, so to speak."

"Yes, and you'll need a warship, I think," Yurika added. "Besides, Hikaru would miss you so if you left, Tara!"

"Um…if you don't mind, I'd like to go to Janus' world as well," Michiru announced. "I…would like to see Hayato and Benkei again; and maybe Ryoma too. Somehow I feel like the Ryoma of Go, Kei, and Gai's world is alive."

"All right…but to be honest," Tara said thoughtfully. "I'm kind of torn. Janus, I'll go wherever you go."

"Personally, I'd like to see the other world," Hyoma said. "The rest of the Combattler team agrees."

"Me and my fellow Voltes Team members would prefer to stay here," Kenichi said. "I was hoping the Combattler team would feel the same, but I don't think I'd be able to stop Hyoma."

"I'd like to stay with Zero," Shinobu said. "The rest of the team also feels the same way."

Janus pondered deeply…should he stay and help Zero in _**Japan**_ , or return to his own world and save _**Teppelin**_?

* * *

" **Japan"**

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay and help Zero. Besides, I kind of like it here. It's so beautiful. My Earth is nothing but rock, dirt and Getter Rays. Here there's greenery, life and…a lot of other awesome stuff! I'd hate to see it suffer the same fate my world did."

"Really?" Judau said with great disappointment. "I was looking forward to introducing you to everyone in Londo Bell, Janus!"

"And I wanted Simon to see just how awesome you've become since you left!" Kittan said. "I'm actually proud of ya, kiddo! Well, I'm sure he'll see once we're done on our side of the tunnel."

"Yeah. But…I dunno, I feel there's something else keeping me here. Maybe I'll figure it out."

* * *

" **Teppelin"**

"Well, as much as I like it here, I do miss ol' Kamina City. It's home, and there's no place like home, I say."

"I guess this is goodbye for now, everyone," Tara sighed. Boss and his gang waved goodbye.

"Take care, Tara," Sayaka said, giving her friend a hug. "If you find any new fashions, bring them back for me!"

"Watch yourself, Tara," Kallen said. "Don't worry, though. Zero said he'd take care of things with Ashford Academy...somehow."

"Hey, Tara! You still have your _Gekiganger 3_ disks?" Hikaru asked, pushing Kallen aside. "Let's show those guys in the other world the power of PASSION!"

"Yeah! I bet _Gekiganger_ will be a crossover hit!" Tara laughed.

* * *

 _Route split time! Here's the way the groups will be this time:_

 _ **Japan (CCW)**_

 _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion  
Mazinkaiser  
UFO Robo Grendizer  
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED  
King of Braves GaoGaiGar  
Choudenji Machine Voltes V  
Super Beast Machine God Dancougar  
Neon Genesis Evangelion_

 _ **Teppelin (UCW)**_

 _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann  
Getter Robo Armageddon  
Universal Century Gundam  
Martian Successor Nadesico  
Turn A Gundam  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam  
Choudenji Robot Combattler V  
Shin Mazinger Z_

 _And this time, both routes will be canon! How will THAT work? We'll find out after the route split is over. Until then, let's talk about NEXT TIME…_

 _* The situation at Photon Power Labs suddenly takes a turn for the even worse when Dr. Hell sends Baron Ashura and his Mechabeast army, reinforced by King Vega's Saucer Beasts to attack Photon Power Labs with Ashura's newest toy! And when another Mazinger appears, how will the team that's remaining in Tara's world handle matters? How about if another unexpected guest decides to drop in from the clear blue sky? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 14 (Japan): Dr. Kabuto's Finest Achievement! Who Is The Strongest Mazinger?**_

 _* At long last, the crew from the Universal Century returns home to find that very little time has actually passed since being pulled into the world of the Celestial Calendar. With high hopes, they make tracks for the prison where Simon is imprisoned. Will they be able to defeat Rossiu's forces and free Gurren Lagann's pilot? And what of Domon Kasshu and Shining Gundam - who is the man is looking for, and how are they connected? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 14 (Teppelin): Hot-Blooded Prison Melee! Enter the King of Hearts!**_


	21. Chapter 14 Japan

_And so begins the second route split! Today, it's all about that_ Mazinkaiser OVA, _though we also get some_ Evangelion _plot, AND some_ Gundam SEED Astray _! Since I never read the manga or light novels, I had to look up a summary and interpret it in my own way._

* * *

 **Chapter 14 (Japan) - Dr. Kabuto's Finest Achievement! Who Is The Strongest Mazinger?**

Janus and Tara watched as the last of those traveling to the world of the Universal Century entered the dimensional tunnel. Having been sufficiently energized, the tunnel would be stable for a long time, and it was now connecting the two universes. However, they had no idea where they would pop out, but hoped for the best. He would miss Yoko and Kittan, as well as the Getter Team, but he didn't want to go back. Not yet, anyway.

"I'm still surprised you decided to stay behind, Janus," Kira said as the crew that stayed behind relaxed in one of the lounges in Photon Power Labs. He was typing away at his computer with one hand, working on some code for another project at Morgenroete. "You don't miss your home and family? I...know I do."

"Your parents are safe, that much I assure you, Kira," Mu la Flaga, who was sitting with Janus, Kira and Tara, replied. "They're likely staying at another Orb-controlled colony, I bet. But yeah, what kind of family do you have, buddy?"

"...I don't remember, really," Janus said with a sigh. "I do know my folks died when I was a little kid, and I don't have any brothers or sisters. I've been living on my own ever since, relying on either my own wits or the rare kindness of others. I don't think I've ever had so many consecutive days of having three square meals and a roof over my head at night in my whole life. Most of the time I would sleep on the street, and I taught myself how to read by hoarding and reading old magazines. Kids may resent it, but I really wish I could have gone to school."

"You'd think a city powered purely by people's hopes and fighting spirit would be able to provide for everyone," Mu quipped. "Guess that's not how it quite works in your world, does it?"

* * *

"RAWK! I AM SANGER ZONVOLT! I AM THE SWORD THAT CLEAVES EVIL! RAWK!"

Tara awoke from a restless sleep to the sound of her parrot Zig downstairs screaming that phrase in its greeting to the morning. She glanced at her alarm clock. It wasn't set to go off for another few minutes, but now that she was up, there was no point in wasting time. She got out of bed, and started getting dressed. All the while, she thought on her recent experience at Nerv.

Gendo Ikari - he knew her very well, he had said. But she had only heard about him from her parents...so where had she met him before?

Once dressed, she walked downstairs to see her parents at breakfast, though Gilbert was still in his pajamas, and clearly looking worse for wear.

"Morning, Mom," Tara said. "Morning, Dad!"

"Mornin', sweet-pea," Gilbert groaned. Tara immediately saw that he was nursing a hangover.

"Your father went overboard at the office celebration last night, as usual," Haruhi said with a sigh. "I'm whipping up the old family hangover cure. I've left the Frosted Chips and milk for you on the table."

Tara sat down at the table, and prepared herself a bowl of cereal. She ate a few spoonfuls before deciding to ask her question.

"Mom, Dad," she began. "How did you meet Gendo Ikari, and how does he know me?"

Haruhi turned off the heat on the stove and dished out a scoop of the stuff, a strange mix of herbs, fruits and potatoes, before answer her daughter's question.

"Gendo?" she responded; "When did _you_ meet him, might I ask?"

"Jan and I were invited to Nerv headquarters to witness a 're-activation experiment'," she explained. "And he was overseeing it."

"Oh," the Japanese scientist said as she laid Gilbert's plate down. "Well, we met through his wife, Yui, rest her soul. Your father and I were still dating at the time, as was she."

The Britannian scientist sat up, picked up his fork and started eating the mixture.

"Gendo was a strange fellow back then," Haruhi continued. "He kept to himself most of the time...I don't think I ever saw that man smile when Yui wasn't around. He was rather hard to like."

Gilbert, almost miraculously, seemed to start recovering...the strange mixture was doing its job. Tara also kept eating.

"Yui was a classmate of ours in our university days," Haruhi then said. "She was strange, too, but it was hard NOT to like her."

"Aye, I can still see the look on the rest of da poor science majors' faces when she said that Gendo Rokubungi had won her bonnie heart!" Gilbert added.

"You didn't answer my second question," Tara said, unsatisfied with this answer; "How does he know _me_?"

Haruhi hesitated. Tara instantly knew that she was about to try lying to her. But at the same time, she was afraid that he might reveal some awful truth.

"We did tell him plenty of stories about your antics as you were growing up," she finally said. Tara was about to call her mother out on this when she glanced at her phone and saw the time.

"Whoops! I gotta go! I promised to chaperone for the 7th grade's trip to Photon Power Labs today!"

She quickly finished up her cereal, drank down the milk, then kissed her parents goodbye before grabbing her schoolbag and rushing out the door.

 _Why does that guy's mere presence make my body hurt?_ Tara thought; _Mom...Dad...what are you hiding?_

She glanced up at the heavens, remembering her fateful encounter with the winged beings.

 _What are trying to protect me from?_

* * *

Lelouch sat in his room, quietly meditating on how to deal with this whole situation after breakfast. His plan would be doable if it was just Britannia he had to deal with. But now many other terrible forces threatened the safety of the people, and his sister. C.C. sat on his bed, dressed in a lovely nightgown, lazily chomping on some of her favorite pizza.

"Your Geass went out of control recently."

"What?" Lelouch asked, surprised that C.C. would wait so long to tell him that. "Did anyone see it happen?"

"A few days ago then you Geassed Shinji Ikari, who witnessed me putting Mao to an end."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Lelouch said with mild frustration.

"What good would it have done?" C.C. replied nonchalantly. Lelouch grumbled, and got up from the chair.

"Nunnally's going on a field trip with the rest of her grade today, and I volunteered to chaperone so I could stay close to her."

 _Overprotective as always, eh?_ C.C. chuckled to herself. _He has no idea that Nunnally isn't nearly as helpless as she seems...at least not yet._

* * *

The light-blue bus was clamoring with seventh-graders as it drove out into the countryside outside Tokyo Settlement, which was covered with a light dusting of snow that would soon melt away.

Today, the 15th of March, was a red-letter day for the 7th grade class at Ashford. That entire section of the student body was going on the yearly field trip to Photon Power Labs in order to take a tour of the facilities.

Luckily for its staff and the students, GGG was quick to put the Labs under their protection - and the Empire knew better than to oppose the organization that could handle the Zonderians. But even if they hadn't, the presence of the Vega Empire had diverted Cornelia's attention away from the labs - what good would destroying the Eleven resistance do if the world fell to evil aliens?

Among those on the trip were Nunnally, Shinji, Asuka and Rei. Tara and Sayaka were called in to chaperone as well at Professor Yumi's request. With well over forty kids to watch, the teachers would already have their hands full; Lelouch, who feared that Nunnally would get hurt when he wasn't around, rounded the group out.

"Big brother," Nunnally said, "I heard the ground making crunching noises when we were outside, and it's quite chilly...like when I stand near the fridge when it's open."

"That's because it snowed," Lelouch said gently.

"Snowed?" the blind girl exclaimed, awed by the idea. "Wow, I don't remember it ever snowing!" Even though she couldn't see, she understood the concept.

"Nunnally, did I ever tell you about my life before you were born?" her brother said wistfully; "The days before Second Impact?"

The girl shook her head in response. Nunnally was always eager to hear her brother's stories of the past...and this was the first time he had gone beyond the day she was born.

"Every year around December," he began; "Beautiful white flakes would gently fall from the sky and cover the ground like a blanket." The girl visualized the image in her head, and smiled more.

"Mother used to let me play out in the snow during winter at the northern villa," Lelouch continued; "I would frolic with Cornelia, Euphie and Clovis - we would make snow angels, build snowmen, and even have snowball fights."

"That sounds like fun!" she giggled.

"But Second Impact changed the weather on Earth," the prince sighed; "Now it only snows frequently in the high mountains, or in the extreme north."

"Oh...that's too bad," Nunnally said with a sigh.

* * *

Unbeknownst to even their builders, the five mobile suits from the G Project weren't the only ones that Orb was making on Heliopolis.

In the ruins of the once-proud space colony, three Kimeras, small yellow, arm-equipped mobile pods slowly made their way through. One of the Kimeras was equipped with a drill bit, another was equipped with an oversized monkey wrench, and the third was equipped with a bulldozer attachment and had a heart painted on top. These machines, though armed with vulcan guns for self-defense, were primarily for peaceful use, such as maintenance and salvaging.

Waiting a fair distance away was the Marseille III-class transport vessel, _HOME._ This ship worked for another large international organization, the Junk Guild. Devoted to the maintenance, upkeep and salvaging of technology across the Earth Sphere, it had non-aggression treaties with every major power, even Britannia. While they were loosely controlled by a central council, most Junk Guild groups operated independently.

"Man, this place is even more of a mess than I thought," said Lowe Gear, the pilot of the drill Kimera. He was a young Natural man with brown hair and eyes. He wore a blue bandana on his head and had a suitcase with the number "8" written on it.

"So, you think we'll still find anything, Liam?" Kisato Yamabuki, a perky young woman with orange hair and brown eyes asked. "It's been a couple of days since this place was destroyed."

"Who knows? Let's get cracking." Liam, a male Coordinator with extremely long dark blue hair and blue eyes replied.

"Lowe, there should be a factory over that way," a voice came over his comm. It belonged to a woman with dark red hair and red-orange eyes - she was only known to her fellows as The Professor.

The three mobile pods headed toward the factory - the same one where the five Gs had been stored. They all began to dig around, looking for anything useful, as long as it could be fixed.

As Lowe's Kimera burrowed through some rubble, he caught a glint of metal, and eagerly began to dig. It soon revealed something.

"Hello there, what's this?" Lowe said, his eyes widening. "It's...a mobile suit arm! If there's one mobile suit part, there's GOTTA be more!" He gripped the controls on his machine and redoubled his digging efforts.

"Lowe, take it easy!" Kisato said as she dodged flying bits of rubble.

After a few minutes of continuous digging, Lowe's mobile pod broke through, causing it to zip straight to the floor. He quickly fired the reverse thrusters, stopping it from crashing. Lowe looked around to get his bearings when he spotted something floating lazily in the middle of the chamber - a pair of mobile suits - one red, one blue.

They vaguely resembled the Strike, but their heads were sleeker. They also had similar armaments to the Aile Striker Pack, but lacked the atmospheric flight module.

"Guys...we just hit the jackpot!" Lowe cheered, his voice overflowing with excitement and joy. "These mobile suits are completely different from anything I've ever seen!"

"Orb must have been working on them in secret," Kisato said as she flew in, with Liam close behind. As they got an eyeful of the two unknown suits, Lowe turned to the suitcase and started talking to it.

"Hey, Hachi," he asked. "Can you scan these two suits? Maybe one of them still works." To anyone else, it would have been a shock to hear the suitcase answer...which it did. It was a super-intelligent AI similar to Xengar and Xemmey, though it had little personality to speak of.

"Right away," the suitcase said in a robotic, but slightly child-like tone. "Now scanning." The suitcase began to vibrate a little.

After a few minutes, the suitcase stopped.

"Scan complete," it said. "Both suits appear to be fully functional."

Lowe squealed with excitement at these words.

"Oh man, forget a jackpot," the junker said, throwing his hands up; "We just won the freaking LOTTERY!"

"I hate to burst your bubble," The Professor said, "But we've only got room for one, Lowe. Take your pick."

She paused, as if checking something.

"And you'd better get moving...there's a mercenary Moebius headed straight for you. I'd wager it isn't friendly."

After a moment of thought, Lowe popped his cockpit open, picked Hachi up and leaped out of the Kimera, straight for the blue mobile suit.

"Guys, I'm gonna pilot the blue one," he said. "Kisato, Liam, you two haul the red one back to _HOME."_

The other two junkers flew over to the red mobile suit, grabbed it with their machines' salvage arms and started to tow it back to their ship. Meanwhile, Lowe reached the blue mobile suit. After a brief inspection, he found the hatch and opened it up.

"Hachi, see if you can't start this thing up," he said to his AI pal with a grin as he closed the hatch, laid Hachi next to him and sat down at the controls; "We'll set an ambush for this guy!"

* * *

After two hours crammed into close proximity with each other, the bus finally arrived at the labs. After everyone else got off, Nunnally did so with the aid of a special lift built into the bus that was used for individuals who were wheelchair-bound. No sooner had she been unstrapped than did she try to gauge where Shinji was in the crowd by using her somewhat heightened sense of hearing, to compensate for her blindness.

"Big brother, please help me find Shinji Ikari," the crippled girl asked. "I can't tell where he is in all of this noise." Lelouch was surprised. What had happened between her and the boy must have sparked something. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he complied with his sister's request.

Shinji was off to the side, away from the rest of the crowd, standing next to Rei, who was eating another tangerine, one she peeled for herself. The boy looked up, and waved to Nunnally, looking rather excited to see her, before remembering she was blind. But Lelouch saw him, and started to push her along toward him. Rei looked up and saw Nunnally approaching.

"Hello, Shinji. Hello...um..."

"Rei," the pale girl replied listlessly after swallowing another bite of tangerine.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry," Nunnally apologized. "Are you two excited? I am!"

"It's just a scientist's lab. Big whoop." Shinji said with a shrug. Being an EVA pilot, he assumed Photon Power Labs wouldn't be as impressive as Nerv headquarters.

"C'mon you three," Lelouch interrupted. "The group is starting to gather. We'd best join them."

"Oh, okay," Shinji replied. He felt rather upbeat today, especially being able to hang out with Nunnally. He never judged him, never made fun of him, and always tried to cheer him when he was down.

Unbeknownst to anyone there that day, things were about to take a turn for the terrifying…

* * *

"And this, students, is the hangar!" Professor Yumi said with a flourish. "This is where we do our maintenance on all of the institute's Super Robots! And it just so happens that one of our robots, Aphrodite A, is here undergoing its routine maintenance."

The young students, used to seeing the twelve-foot Knightmare Frames, looked in awe at the gigantic Aphrodite, who towered almost five times taller than any of Britannia's weapons. Sayaka, who silently stood nearby, beamed a bit with pride. Last year, it was Mazinger Z that was getting all of the attention - At least her machine had its moment to be marveled at. Great Mazinger was being kept away from this crowd - no need to stir up bad memories.

But to everyone's surprise, an alarm started going off. The Yumis and Tara recognized the alarm as the sound of an enemy attack, though the students and teachers, including Lelouch, assumed it was something else.

"Great...a fire drill," Asuka groaned, rolling her eyes. "Welp, so much for our field trip. Let's go."

"Calm down everyone," Professor Yumi said to the rather panicky schoolkids as one of the lab's workers approached, filling him in on the situation. "The situation is under control. If you'll follow this man here, I'll lead you to the underground shelters where you can wait things out."

Once the students were gone, Professor Yumi turned to Sayaka and Tara.

"Sayak, get suited up and prepare for battle. Tara, you should do the same - we've kept Lifthrasir in the hangar on B2 for you." Sayaka nodded and hurried through the nearby door where Aphrodite was waiting.

"Thanks, Prof!" Tara said. "Do you know who our enemy is?" The scientist's expression turned especially grim.

"...It's Mazinger Z."

* * *

Elsewhere inside the ruins of Heliopolis, a single Moebius mobile armor flew around. Its pilot, a thin man with mussy brown hair, a calm, collected expression on his face, and sporting a white Earth Alliance uniform and orange-tinted sunglasses underneath his space suit looked around.

He was Gai Murakumo, a Coordinator and leader of the independent mercenary group Serpent Tail. They were the archetypical hired guns, working for the highest bidder, willing to even turn on former clients or allies that had they fought with mere days before.

He spotted Kisato and Liam pulling the red mobile suit out of the hole Lowe had made, and stopped to get a better view.

"I've found the Astray Red Frame," he said, contacting one of his subordinates on board another vessel. "Looks like someone's trying to haul it away. How are things on your end, Elijah?"

"I've secured the bridge of the Marseilles-III-class," said Elijah, a teenager with mussy white hair and pale blue eyes. Unbeknownst to the other Junk Guild members, a GINN piloted by Elijah had snuck up on HOME, and he then boarded the vessel.

Meanwhile, Gai continued his chase, only to be blocked by the Astray Blue Frame - the blue mobile suit Lowe was piloting.

"Surprise!" Lowe yelled. Hachi, integrated into the Astray Blue's OS, fired the suit's beam rifle, striking the Moebius dead on, demolishing it in one hit.

But Gai was extremely quick - he managed to bail out of the mobile armor in time, and flew straight for the Blue Frame. He then pulled out a pistol, and then opened the hatch and pointed the gun at Lowe.

"Sorry, pal," the mercenary said. "My employer wants these Astray mobile suits destroyed, and any witnesses eliminated."

"Damn it! A little help, Professor?!" he grunted, scootching back in his seat, for all the good it would do.

"Sorry, Lowe," The Professor sighed. "This kid just came out of nowhere and seized the bridge. He must be working with the guy you're stuck with." Realizing that he was on his own, Lowe threw himself at Gai, grabbing hold of the pistol.

"No way I'm handing these beauties over!" he yelled.

"Gai, we've got a problem," another of Gai's subordinates, a young girl, said. "It looks like our employers have betrayed us! They're headed straight for Elijah and the Marseilles-class!"

"Isn't that just typical?" Gai groaned. He put his gun away, unclipped Lowe's seat belts and grabbed the junker by the arm.

"Out."

Gai effortlessly threw Lowe out into the room, all the way towards the wall. He noticed Hachi, picked it up and threw it out as well.

"...And take your damned luggage with you."

Lowe was able to right himself with small jets on his suit, and caught Hachi before it hit the wall.

"Change of plans, Hachi," the junker said; "We're gonna pilot the red one."

* * *

"BU-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Baron Ashura laughed, the sound of it echoing through the countryside. The two-faced being sat in Mazinger Z as it tromped toward the Photon Power Labs, followed by a small army of Mechabeasts. But the Super Robot had been changed drastically from its original form.

One of its eyes had been blacked out, while spikes jutted out from various orifices, and its body was dotted with gigantic, punkish rivets. Its breast plate and cockpit were decorated with fiendish, painted-on eyes, and its arms and legs has visible cracks, remnants of its last battle for the side of good.

Soon the laboratory came into sight, and the machine paused by the pale blue school bus. With a fiendish grin, Ashura made Mazinger smash the bus flat with a single stomp before turning its attention back to the lab. The twin-gendered freak caught sight of Professor Yumi and Jun Aoi, another of the Labs' robot pilots, on the higher floors.

"The hope of the world, Photon Power Labs..." Ashura said, opening the hatch where the Pilder used to be to add to the drama of it all, "...shall be destroyed by its protector, Mazinger Z! Soon the Earth will kneel before Dr. Hell!"

"Don't bet on that, Baron Ashura!"

The large doors to the hangar opened and an elevator slowly brought Grendizer, with Daisuke, or rather, Duke Fleed at the helm, to the surface. Its arms were crossed in a rather imposing manner.

"Grendizer! I almost forgot about you," Ashura's male half laughed. "It will be a great pleasure to make you Ashura Mazinger's first victim!"

"But before that," Ashura's female half chuckled, "have a go at my master's armies! Attack, Mechabeasts and Saucer Beasts!" Ashura Mazinger sprang back suddenly, and a small battalion of Mechabeasts and Vegan Saucer Beasts charged forward, a mix of Doublas M4s, Garada K7s, Dayan M4s, Gilgils and a new face, the bull-like Gamegames.

Daisuke wasted no time in preparing to counterattack.

"GRAVITY STORM!"

He fired a wave of gravity-based energy at some of the beasts, flattening them in mid-air. But a Gilgil managed to get around him and prepared to tear into the lab, but suddenly a portal opened, and several familiar rifle shots burst out of it. Lifthrasir swooped out and landed before firing off another pair of shots.

"You again!" both of Ashura's halves cried in anger, recognizing the white body of Lifthrasir. "You humiliated me at our last encounter! You shall suffer for that, and the hands of your dear friend's Mazinger Z! PERIIIIISH!" Ashura spurred the evil Mazinger onward, even as Duke saw his approach.

"Is backup coming?" Duke called out as he slashed a pair of Garadas that had just struck Grendizer in two.

"Yeah, the _Archangel_ already is on its way!" Tara replied. "We've also got Kira, the Cyber Beast Force, GaoGaiGar, Loran and Kallen Kozuki with them! No word from the rest of the Black Knights, yet. Janus and the Voltes Team are also no-shows."

"At least we will not be all alone. We must continue to hold off...ergh...Ashura as long as we can until they arrive."

But Ashura, seeing that Grendizer was starting to falter, changed direction and went for the Super Robot. As the mech charged forward, Ashura readied Mazinger's signature attack.

"TAKE THIS! ROCKET PUNCH!"

Just as the punch landed, the rockets took over, dealing substantial damage to Daisuke's UFO Robo. Almost immediately, the monsters began swarming over him, while Ashura focused on Lifthrasir.

"PHOTON BEAAAM!"

* * *

"This is stupid! If we were out there, we would have had those guys beaten in ten seconds flat with our Evas!" Asuka grumbled loudly as they watched the battle on the lab's satellite monitors, and as she paced back and forth restlessly. She, Shinji and Rei, at the teacher's request, were relegated to a shelter together. The shelter was small, cramped, and glowed a dim red.

"Listen, they said they had it under control," Shinji said, trying to calm the pacing Asuka. Rei, meanwhile, was perusing the canned foods (in case of a long stay) for reasons even she wasn't sure of.

"Shinji, you dummkopf! Don't you know anything!? When adults say they have the situation under the control, they mean they're really running about like headless chickens while everything falls apart around them! Adults are idiots."

"Hey, Misato's not stupid!" Shinji retorted.

"Are you kidding? She's an old hag who couldn't get laid, and now she's wasting her free time away drinking beers with a freak penguin that beats her at chess! The only worthwhile thing she's doing with her life is at Nerv!"

"Well, at least she's not a jerk like you are!" Shinji shot back. Asuka responded by confirming her jerk status with an uppercut to his chin. The teen staggered backward, and toppled over right next to Rei, who had just discovered something interesting: a hatch with the letters "Nerv" on them, just large enough for them to slip their whole bodies into comfortably.

"Oh," she said, with only the slightest hint of surprise at this completely unforeseen discovery, barely noticing that her fellow EVA pilots were fighting. As she examined the Shinji rubbed his chin and noticed another one of his teeth had been knocked out of his jaw. That was the second in the past three months.

 _Damn it, Asuka...why do I even hang out with...ow..._

"Hey, doll, let me see!" Asuka said, poking her head over Rei's shoulder. "Well, isn't that convenient! Looks like we can actually show those losers how EVAs do things!"

"But there's no Angel..." Rei said.

"Who cares? I've been itching for some action, and that spiky robot is just the ticket to a little stress relief! Besides, it's more fun that clobbering you wimps. Let's roll!" She pulled the tube open and eagerly dove in feet first. The tube immediately pulled her along to an unknown location, and she was laughing and giggling the whole way.

"Rei, you go on ahead. I need to find my tooth," Shinji said, his tongue lick at the place where his tooth used to be.

"Okay." Rei calmly entered the tube herself, and was pulled along. Shinji, now alone, looked by his feet. Sure enough, there was his missing tooth. He grabbed it, put it in his pants pocket and sighed as he got into the tube.

* * *

Elijah's GINN was clearly in a tight spot - he was surrounded by a large number of Moebius, all of them raining gunfire at his suit.

"Ggh...stupid mobile armors!" Elijah growled as two Moebius bore down on him. Suddenly, both of them were destroyed by beam rifle shots. He looked in the direction the shots came from, and saw the Astray Blue Frame flying towards him. The suit holstered its rifle, and drew its saber instead.

"Gai?!" he exclaimed. The blue mobile suit whizzed by and slashed another two Moebius in half with one swing. Three more bore down on the Astray Blue, but they too met their end at the hands of Gai's vulcans and saber.

"There's been a change of plans," the mercenary leader said. "I'm taking the Astray Blue Frame for my own use."

"Hey, ya missed one!" Lowe's voice came over his radio. Gai turned around to see one more Moebius headed straight for him. He started to swing his saber, but something got to the surviving mobile armor first: the Astray Red Frame. In the short time between Gai's departure and now, he had linked Hachi up to the red mobile suit's computer, allowing the suitcase-sized computer to serve as the suit's OS.

 _A Natural piloting a mobile suit?!_ Elijah thought. _Impossible! There's no way they could...unless..._

"Hmph...I suppose I could be grateful," Gai said nonchalantly. Lowe drew not one, but two beam sabers from the Red Frame's holsters.

"No way you're destroying _HOME_!" he said defiantly. But neither the GINN nor the Astray Blue made any moves to attack. Instead, Gai laid back and smirked.

"Considering our employers turned on us, we're no longer obligated to complete our mission," he said. "It's your lucky day, junkers."

"So it is," Lowe chuckled, realizing that the danger had passed. "Well, since I blew up your Moebius, you're down a mobile weapon, right? I'm gonna let you have that blue mobile suit instead! I'll be keeping this red one."

"Fine by us," Elijah said.

"We're done here," Gai said to all of his subordinates as he turned the Astray Blue around. "Let's go find our next job."

"Hey," Lowe said, causing Gai to halt. "Can you least give me your name, considering I saved your life AND gave you a fancy new mobile suit?"

"Gai Murakumo...of Serpent Tail," the mercenary replied.

"Lowe Gear, and I'm with the Junk Guild!" Lowe said.

"Listen, Lowe Gear," Gai said. "Serpent Tail is a mercenary group. Next time we meet, we might be enemies again. I suggest you watch your back."

"I'll keep that in mind, Gai Murakumo," Lowe replied. With that, the GINN and the Astray Blue flew back towards their ship, leaving Lowe and the crew of HOME alone again.

"Well, that was fun," The Professor quipped after a moment of silence; "Who's for Chinese?"

* * *

Tara was at her limit. She could barely see straight after trying so hard to hold off the Mechabeasts and Saucer Beasts under Ashura's command, and Lifthrasir's weapons were almost out of energy. Several times her mech had crashed into the labs, breaking down the walls and raining rubble down. The sea of beasts parted to let Ashura Mazinger through.

"Your agility could not save you now, cursed white gadfly!" Both halves of Ashura laughed as the fiendish Mazinger raised its arms. "BEGONE! BREAST FI..."

But instead of a Breast Fire striking Tara, a massive blast of heat and energy of similar nature, but vastly greater power flew overhead. It caught a half-dozen Mechabeasts and three Saucer Beasts directly in the blast, incinerating them. The heat emitted from the blast also melted the vast majority of the monsters. But Ashura Mazinger, Grendizer, and Lifthrasir could withstand the great heat, at least while not caught directly in the blast.

"What the!?" Ashura's male half exclaimed as its Mazinger turned around to see what could have fired out such a powerful blast. Standing about a thousand yards away, stood what appeared to be a more demonic-looking version of a Mazinger. It towered over Ashura Mazinger by at least one-and-a-half times. The red chest plates were shaped like bat wings, and its limbs were much bulkier.

"What...is that?" Tara said, panting as she strained to get Lifthrasir up…

* * *

"Mazinkaiser...it's Mazinkaiser..." Professor Yumi gasped as he beheld the massive new Mazinger. "Did Juzo...actually build that?"

"Mazinkaiser?!" Jun exclaimed as she looked out at it as well.

"A Mazinger beyond all others; a weapon that allows its pilot to possess power _beyond_ that of a god or a demon..." the scientist replied.

They watched Ashura Mazinger try all of its attacks on the newcomer: Rocket Punch, Photon Beam and Rust Hurricane. But Mazinkaiser's armor, made of an even stronger form of Z Alloy, was barely even scratched. Kaiser took a few steps forward and smashed its foe with a single punch, then picked it up and threw it over the still downed Grendizer, smashing it into the lab.

* * *

"Curse you, whatever you are! You'll regret this!" Ashura cried as the male half furious smacked the eject button repeatedly. The Dr. Hell produced Pilder broke off from the evil mech's head and flew off into the distance. No sooner had that happened than did Sayaka appear and put herself between Kaiser and the lab.

"Stop! Please, stop!" she called out. Mazinkaiser paused and looked down at her.

"Please! Koji, that's enough!" Sayaka called out once more. How she could tell it was Koji was anyone's guess...but indeed, Koji was inside Mazinkaiser's Pilder, though the machine seemed to be moving on its own.

To everyone's shock, Kaiser started to take another step forward. But suddenly, as if seeing Sayaka in danger renewed his strength, Daisuke spurred Grendizer forward and tackled Mazinkaiser, allowing her to get away.

And no sooner did she move away than did she spy the _Archangel_ coming in from the horizon at full tilt. Meanwhile, another small division of Mechabeasts and Saucer Beasts, who were waiting in reserve, appeared from over a nearby hill, eager for mayhem.

But none of them even noticed something flying high in the heavens, at the edge of space, was slowly beginning to descend.

* * *

"What in the world is Grendizer fighting?" Kira said as he and the other robots accompanying the _Archangel_ , "It kinda looks like...another Super Robot..."

"Not just any Super Robot...that's a Mazinger!" Kallen replied, as her mech's Factsphere enabled her to get a closer look. "It's like Mazinger Z...but even from here I can tell it's more powerful just by looking at it."

"Worry about that later! We've got other problems! Look!" Guy said, pointing out the waves of approaching Vega troops.

"Let Daisuke hold off that mystery robot a little longer!" Murrue called. "All units, stop the Vega troops! Don't let them reach Photon Power Labs!" GaoGaiGar, Big Volfogg, Aile Strike Gundam, Guren mk II, Dancougar and the Moebius Zero all spurred themselves forward, with the _Archangel_ close behind.

"DAN KUU KEN!" Shinobu cried out as Dancougar drew its sword, and slashed at a Garada K7, slicing it to bits in one swift motion.

"Kira, don't worry about hurting anyone when fighting these guys," Mu called out to the Coordinator, seeing that he was somewhat apprehensive about attacking these enemies. "They aren't even alive, so you can go ahead and blow them up completely! It's the only way we can protect the people inside!"

"Oh, okay," Kira replied. Knowing that he was protecting others, he immediately pushed aside his apprehensions and spurred the Strike forward. He quickly took aim at a Gilgil and a Doublas, destroying them with a few quick beam rifle shots.

"Get away, you monsters!" Loran yelled as the Turn A drew its own beam rifle and opened fire, destroying another three monsters before drawing its beam saber and cutting down a fourth.

Kallen dodged and weaved around the monsters, frustrated that she couldn't move as she did in space and get at their heads. Mu, seeing Kallen's predicament, flew down and started flying level with her.

"Hey, Kozuki! Need a lift?"

"Uh...I don't know if I could balance on that thing..." Kallen said uneasily. "Maybe if I was atop the _Archangel..._ "

"Whoops! Watch it, missy!" Mu exclaimed when he noticed that he was about to hit a wall. He yanked the controls back, and the Moebius Zero did a hard, vertical U-turn, narrowly avoiding a nearby cliffside. Kallen was able to swing around, the Guren only scratching its paint job lightly against the rock.

 _Man, if only this thing could really fly_ , Kallen said, silently cursing her luck at being a dwarf amongst giants. Then she noticed Duke and Mazinkaiser exchanging blows in an all out fist fight. And the way Kaiser was moving...it seemed to have forgotten all about the lab, and was attacking Grendizer exclusively.

Then Kallen remembered something...from what she had heard, Koji had always expressed resentment in playing second banana to others. Even if Koji wasn't conscious, was the behemoth acting on some hatred, just like Tetsuya Tsurugi? If that was the case, then the red-haired pilot knew she had to do something.

She spurred Guren into a full charge, knowing full well she could be squashed flat by Mazinkaiser, but not caring. Grendizer backed away all of a sudden, then leaped high into the air, just as the Spazer swooped in.

"SPAZER CROSS!"

Grendizer slipped nicely into the craft's hole, and Duke's pilot's chair shifted to its other position. That gave Kallen an idea.

"Daisuke! Can you give me a lift?" she called out.

"Kallen? Don't tell me you intend to challenge this thing?!" he exclaimed as he swooped around. Kaiser's sole weakness for the moment was that it could not fly. The Fleedian ace was able to dodge and weave around the waves of Photon Beams shot from its eyes.

"Hey, if this is like Mazinger Z, maybe I can get Koji out of its head!" she said.

"I see..." Daisuke said. He glanced over at his allies. It seems the Vega troop numbers have been reduced drastically in the span of a few minutes. He decided to give Kallen's plan a try. He would need a distraction.

"Mu!" Daisuke called out to the Alliance ace. "Keep Koji distracted! Kallen and I are going to try something to stop that monstrosity he's in!"

"Sure," Mu replied with surprisingly little apprehension. Koji was no Coordinator, so Mu could more than easily dodge the slow Kaiser's attacks in his agile Moebius Zero. He zipped by as the Guren and Grendizer got closer.

"All right, Daisuke, I'm getting on!"

The Guren took a mighty leap and quickly retracted its wheels, and used the magnets attached to its feet to stay atop Spazer. Amazingly, Grendizer was more than capable of sustaining flight even with the extra weight. It rose into the air and wheeled around, heading straight for Mazinkaiser, who was trying to swat the Moebius out of the air. Mu, seeing their approach, quickly broke off, firing out a few rounds to keep Kaiser distracted for an extra moment.

Just as the massive Super Robot turned around, Kallen bounded off the Spazer, and activated her energy claw. Just as she had hoped, the Guren managed to land on Mazinkaiser's face. She quickly jammed the claw into its Pilder.

 _Sorry, Kabuto..._ Kallen thought. Energy coursed into Mazinkaiser, shocking the unconscious Koji heavily. He let out a loud, long scream as the energy from Guren's claw lashed out at him. As he did, the memory of the last time he had been conscious played back in his mind's eye:

* * *

 _"Damn it Double Spazer! Why won't you do as I say?!"_

 _A waterfall._

 _"Oh no! I'm gonna crash!"_

 _He yanked hard at the controls._

 _No crash._

 _At least not into a rock wall._

 _His head throbbed. Helmet off._

 _A light. He followed it._

 _Suddenly, a bright light. A hologram of his grandfather. His words were clear as day._

 _"Koji! I've done it! I have finally created the successor to Mazinger Z! It's a super robot even more powerful than Great Mazinger...MAZINKAISER! If you have Mazinger Z, you can be a god or a demon. But with Mazinkaiser, you can be even greater than a god!"_

 _The hologram reaches out and somehow touches his shoulder._

 _"Koji...you can even defeat the devil. But it's up to you how you use Mazinkaiser's power. Will you control the world, destroy it or protect its people? The fate of the world is in your hands!"_

 _He laughs like the mad scientist he always was. He disappears._

 _Further in. Lights go on._

 _It's a really demonic Mazinger..._

 _Pilder On!_

 _NOW I'LL SHOW THAT DAISUKE WHAT MY GRANDFATHER COULD REALLY DO!_

* * *

Koji slipped back into unconsciousness, and Mazinkaiser, its circuits damaged by Kallen's desperate attack, stopped moving. Its eyes went dim and it stood like a statue, its arms hanging limply at its sides.

"Kallen, you did it!" Daisuke cheered. "Mazinkaiser has been shut down!"

She jumped off of Kaiser and landed safely on the ground. GaoGaiGar threw aside the last Mechabeast husk and then ran over to see if Kallen was okay, as did everyone else, who had just finished off their own targets. Lifthrasir, meanwhile, was still lying on the ground, unable to get up.

"Thanks for noticing me, you guys!" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Kallen replied. "So much was going on at once that we..."

"Never mind. I'm just glad the facility was..." Tara sighed.

"Warning: massive object detected in atmosphere." Xemmey suddenly chimed in. "Estimated size: 4,000 meters across. Altitude: 35,000 meters and closing.

"YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?!" Tara screamed.

* * *

At a hidden Nerv base, Misato and several other operators watched the descending object: a weird, almost flat entity with six nodules with eyelash designs surrounding a massive, single eye and a pair of flat limbs with smaller eyes on it. If it wasn't so massive and descending at such a high speed, one might think of it as a drawing done by a disturbed young child.

Just outside this base, out of view of the main fight, the three current Evas, Units 00, 01 and 02, piloted by Rei, Shinji, and Asuka respectively, were all lined up, posed like sprinters at a track meet just before the starting gun.

"Listen up...we can't rely too much on secondary data. You could very easily be operating on your own. Remember, those EVAs are the key to stopping this thing. If you don't..."

"Don't worry! We'll be fine!" Asuka said dismissively.

"Target is at 20,000!" an operator called out.

"Begin the operation!"

The three massive Evangelions, which towered even over Mazinkaiser, rushed forward with a surprisingly human-like gait as the external plugs in their backs ejected, leaving them five minutes of battery power to get the job done. They were rushing to stop the falling object, which turned out to be an Angel, from colliding with the Earth. As the EVAs ran, the ground shook and heaved, roads were damaged, power lines came down, and trees were uprooted.

Rushing along at hundreds of miles per hour with great strides, they quickly looked around for their target. Shinji spotted it right over Photon Power Labs.

"Damn it, it's moving too fast! I dunno if we can catch it..." Asuka said, actually discouraged for once.

Shinji, too, seemed to despair at the likely possibility of not being able to make it. Then he remembered Lelouch's words...

 _"...You took matters into your own hands and acted. Few people have the ability to take action like that."_

Lelouch and Nunnally...Shinji knew he had save them. They were the only people who had praised him when he had done something good outside of his EVA. As if those words gave him courage, and his courage fueled Unit 01's power, it extended its AT Field, allowing the purple EVA to quickly accelerate. In a matter of seconds, Unit 01 had pierced the sound barrier and quickly left Unit 00 and Unit 02 in the dust. With a single great leap, it bounded over the next hill, right into the site of the battle.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mu exclaimed as he narrowly avoided being smashed by the falling Unit 01.

The impact shook the ground heavily, causing any land-bound mecha to fall over, even Mazinkaiser, who thankfully toppled forward rather than backward. The Angel, codenamed Sahaquiel, was now within 5,000 meters and closing.

"DEPLOYING A.T. FIELD!" Shinji yelled. Instantly, every last mech was blown back as the EVA's barrier deployed, just in time to start pushing Sahaquiel up. The labs took a hit from Unit 01's AT Field, but managed to remain standing.

"An Evangelion?!" Shinobu exclaimed. "Cyber Beast Force gotta help him stop that thing! YAAAATE YARUZE!" Dancougar got to its feet rushed into the mess. It stood beside Shinji and opened all of its cannon ports.

"DAN KUU HOU FORMATION! SHOOT!"

All of its cannons fired at once and began pushing against its AT Field.

"Hang in there!" Guy called out as he too rushed in, and raised its hands to hold Sahaquiel back with GaoGaiGar's power. The mech's GS Ride kicked into overdrive, fueling the mech's strength.

"I've seen my birth home sent to ruin..." Daisuke said as Grendizer got to its feet. "I will not allow my second home to suffer the same fate!" He rushed in, pushing his UFO Robo to maximum output as it held up Sahaquiel. Kira, Mu, Tara and Kallen could only watch as the EVA, the four Super Robots and the Lunar Kingdom mech strained under the force of the Angel's weight and AT Field.

Just then, Unit 00 and Unit 02 came over the hill and rushed into the fray, deploying their own AT Fields, and slowly began to push it up again.

Suddenly the Angel began spinning around like a top, and moved away from its initial trajectory and then paused in mid-air, only about a half-dozen meters off the ground. It let out an unearthly wail as it stared down its enemies.

"Well, didn't see that coming..." Asuka quipped.

"At least we can take care of it in a fair fight," Daisuke said as Grendizer got to its feet.

"Hey, Asuka, long time, no see!" Masato called out to Asuka. "I see you brought some buddies!"

"You know these guys?" Kira asked.

"We've been acquainted," Ryo replied. "It's a long story."

Suddenly, Sahaquiel shifted its gaze to Lifthrasir. As Tara gazed back at it, she suddenly heard a voice in her mind.

 _CoMe BaCk. cOMe bAcK...wE mIsS You._

"Get out of my head, you freak!" Tara screamed, putting her hands on her ears, vainly trying to block out the noise.

 _PLeAsE...coME BAcK. DoN't YoU rEMeMbER?_

"GET OUUUUUUUUUTTT!"

As if fueled by her stress, Lifthrasir got up, seemingly heedless to the damage it had sustained. It pulled out both rifles and with a hot-blooded scream, she fired both of them, narrowly missing GaoGaiGar. Oddly, the Angel made no attempt to deploy its AT Field, so the blast struck it smack in the middle of its massive eye, and came out out the other side.

But the attack had pushed both Tara and Lifthrasir to their absolute limit. The machine began to short out, and collapsed once more, and Tara drifted into unconsciousness.

And to make matters worse, being shot through the eye apparently just made it mad. The Angels' body began to tremble, and then began to peel itself away, revealing another form inside. It seemed to be made of multicolored light, its central eye was smaller, and its fingers were now fringed with tiny (on its scale) black needles, and pink fire emanated from its back.

"Any other bright ideas?" Mu quipped.

"I say we just go all-out," Shinobu said. "These AT Fields can be overpowered. You just gotta put all of the effort and guts you have into your attack!"

"Yes! As long as we have courage in our hearts, we can overpower any foe or barrier! EVERYONE! FORWAAAAAARD!" GaoGaiGar's GS Ride again glowed brightly, its energy overflowing.

Rei, Shinji and Asuka glanced at their timers. To their shock, the timer was actually counting up, not down. Something intangible was providing the EVA's engines with energy.

"Asuka..." Shinji said, worried about this weird occurrence.

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth, you two!" Asuka said eagerly. "Let's show these shrimps how we Evas take down an Angel!"

* * *

"Captain, you're not gonna believe this!" Ibuki exclaimed. "The timers on Units 00, 01 and 02 are going in REVERSE, and they're not even plugged in! Something must be fueling their batteries!

"What? Can you locate the source?"

"It looks like...one of GGG's mecha, GaoGaiGar! It's giving off so much energy, the Evas have started to draw it in!"

"Amazing..." Misato exclaimed as she watched the time limits on their batteries rise higher and higher. "Is this the true power of Super Robots? Or have we misjudged how capable the Angels are? Or could it simply be the power of the human will?"

* * *

"Captain, I need the Launcher Frame!" Kira called out as the Aile Strike landed inside the _Archangel_. The crew scrambled to make the switch and make some quick repairs on the mobile suit. He watched on his monitor of how the battle was progressing.

Sahaquiel was doing its best to hold off its opponents, but even being 4,000 meters in size and a powerful AT Field was no safe assurance of its survival. Time and time again its foes forced their way through the field with nothing but sheer force of will, just long enough to land a hit.

 _What power...and I thought the G's were impressive_ , Kira thought. _And they're not even Coordinators. Maybe I DO need to put more spirit into my attacks..._

Within one minute, the Strike was fitted with the Launcher Frame. Kira braced himself as the catapult got ready to launch him. Three seconds later, he was shot out, and was launched high above the melee. He had a clear shot on Sahaquiel.

"Alright, let's see you handle this! AGNI CANNON...FIRE!"

The massive weapon launched a high-powered beam, which struck the Angel from above, and pierced its AT Field. It flopped backwards with a great crash. All of the needles began to stand on end, and then something burst out of its pupil: an EVA-sized, but thin, and vaguely humanoid creature with lance-like arms and a mask-like face.

"I guess this guy's the Angel proper," Asuka quipped. "Now we just gotta take out its core!"

"I'll take care of that!" Guy yelled. "HELL...AND...HEAVEN!"

Guy went through the same sequence, and the Angel's core body flopped over.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

GaoGaiGar rushed forward and managed to grab hold of the core. But as he tried to yank it out, it somehow managed to literally slip through GaoGaiGar's fingers, taking the form of a red liquid of similar consistency to blood. The core reformed and started beginning moving around wildly. The Angel stabbed its lances into GaoGaiGar's hands, breaking the hold of Hell & Heaven. The Super Robot staggered backwards.

"Stupid adult," Asuka sighed. "Shinji, Rei, let's do it right!"

The three Evangelions charged forward, and all drew their Progressive Knives. Shinji and Asuka started to push through the Angel's AT Field, while Rei's eyes darted back and forth, trying to time her move to snag the blood-red core when her battle companions. Sahaquiel didn't counterattack, and concentrated its entire effort on maintaining the AT Field.

But the Evas held out, and Units 01 and 02 forced the way through. Rei lunged at the core, snagging it with both hands. Unlike with GaoGaiGar, the core chose a different tactic: it surrounded itself with a shell made of its AT Field as the Angel itself retreated into the eye once more.

Rei tried to crush it with Unit 00's hands, but the core's field held up. Shinji came over and tried to stab it, but the thick field held on; Asuka had no success either.

Suddenly, Rei remembered the tangerines she had been eating, and how Janus showed her the way to peel them. She concentrated on not the core itself, but the many layers of AT Field surrounding it. Bit by bit she peeled away at the field, until eventually she had pulled enough layers away for an opening to form.

"Everyone! Now!" Rei cried out. She had never realized she could display such emotion. She raised her knife and jammed it into Sahaquiel's core, cutting it like she would the fruit. Shinji and Asuka joined in, and together they cut open the core. It melted into blood again, but didn't reform. Sahaquiel let out one last wail, and went silent.

"Huh...it didn't explode," Shinji said, scratching his head.

* * *

Lelouch had watched the battle from his shelter with Nunnally, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

He couldn't believe the power his new allies possessed. Especially Shinji. To be able to defeat a foe of this size and power was amazing. He knew something of Nerv and the Evangelions, but never thought all three of the pilots would go to Ashford Academy.

He finally managed to shake off his awe as he began to rethink his plans. If he could get Nerv to join the cause of the Black Knights…

* * *

Tara finally came around several hours later, after the children were brought back to school by a GGG transport. She sat up in bed, and saw Koji lying in the bed adjacent to hers. Sayaka was sitting there, watching Koji, hoping he would open his eyes. She looked up and saw Tara awake.

"Tara, you're okay!" she said happily. "You were out for a while."

"I...take it we won? I mean, we're still alive."

"Yep. The three weird robots, apparently called Evangelions or something, defeated that Angel...or whatever it was called. Apparently three of the 7th grade students are Evangelion pilots. Based on what my father told me, they work for a group called Nerv - it specializes in fighting these things."

"Let me guess; they said they'd join our merry band of oddballs and misfits?" Tara said with a twinge of sarcasm.

"Not at this point," Sayaka replied. "But they certainly know to call us for backup from now on if they have any Angel problems..."

"What about Sleeping Handsome right there? Is he going to come around any time soon?"

Sayaka shook her head sadly. "The doctors...can't honestly say. They're going to put him on life support until he comes around. Meanwhile, I'm going to come here after school as often as I can until he wakes up. I...want to be the first person he sees."

Tara smiled at those words. She knew Sayaka had a thing for Koji, but she had never been able to admit it. It was certainly more than the feelings she had for Janus at the moment. And then she wondered where he had been this whole time...

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. Thanks, and see you on the Teppelin route! Don't forget that reviews are always welcome!_


	22. Chapter 14 Teppelin

_Now we begin the Teppelin route!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 (Teppelin) Hot-Blooded Prison Melee! Enter the King of Hearts!**

After bidding farewell to her friends from her home world, Tara traveled with Janus and those who would go with him through the dimensional tunnel to Janus' world aboard the _Nadesico_. Upon entering, everyone immediately felt the indescribable sensation of being stretched out by their very atoms, but not actually being pulled apart, and then after what simultaneously felt like an eternity and an instant, they were relaxed back to their normal states, amazingly unharmed.

They re-appeared from out of a massive cliff hanging over the enormous wasteland. Those from the Celestial Calendar were overwhelmed by the sheer desolation of their new environment. The sun rose high in the heavens and scorched the already parched earth. Ruri quickly ran a scan of their area.

"Radiation has the surrounding area," Ruri said. "It matches the wave pattern of Getter Rays."

"It's all desert," Akito said.

"What happened here?" Chizuru asked.

"After the One Year War, Dr. Saotome of the Getter Ray Laboratory unleashed a monstrosity called Shin Dragon on the Earth," Christina said grimly. "The Earth Federation got the bright idea to nuke it, and as a result contaminated almost 75 percent of the planet with Getter Rays."

"Let's focus on the present, people!" Kittan said. "We gotta get to the prison where Simon's being held and bust 'im out!"

* * *

"Captain Noa! We're receiving a request to open a temporary long-range video channel!" one of the _Ra Cailum_ 's bridge crew exclaimed as the great ship traveled within the inner orbit of the Neo colonies on one of its frequent "peacekeeping" patrols of the area, which served to keep Neo-Japan from being attacked both by their fellow colonists and by Neo-Zeon.

"Who's asking it?" Bright asked, as he stood up, hoping it was who he thought it was.

"It's...it's from the Double Zeta! Judau's alive!" the crewman replied joyfully.

"Get him onscreen!" Bright ordered as he sat back down. The view screen on the bridge crackled and fizzled with Minovsky interference, but in a few moments Judau became visible onscreen, sitting in the cockpit of the ZZ Gundam.

"Hey _Ra Cailum?_ You there, Captain Bright?"

"This is _Ra Cailum_ , getting you loud and clear." Bright said. "We sent messages all over Federation airspace and to all of our Earth bases! But none of them had seen you or Christina! To put it literally, where on Earth have you been?!"

"Okay, I swear I am not making this up...Christina and I, and much of the crew of Tower got sucked into a dimensional vortex caused this weird Super Robot! We came out on some alternate version of the Earth. It was so amazing! It was green and beautiful and not saturated with Getter Rays at all!"

At this moment, Amuro Ray stepped on the bridge.

"Amuro! How ya doing, buddy?" Judau said excitedly.

"Judau! Where have you been the past two weeks?" Amuro said angrily. "You were supposed to report to us every..."

"Captain, we're receiving another transmission. There's no matching ID for the ship!"

"Oh, the crew of the _Nadesico,_ which is from that other Earth I just mentioned, wanted to get familiar with you guys," Judau said, hearing the voice on his end. "We're looking for some good help on a really important mission and hoped the _Ra Cailum_ and _Nadesico_ could team up."

"Hmm...Amuro, what do you think?"

"Judau is not the type of person to knowingly deceive others," the ace pilot replied, still annoyed. "I'm open to at least talking with the captain, and gauging their character. Of course, I'm going to have to have a word with Judau."

"My thoughts as well," Bright said with a nod and a small smile. "Open the channel to the unknown transmitter."

* * *

Nightfall. The _Nadesico_ had to move rather slowly, since a lot of power had to be transferred to the Distortion Field in order to minimize Getter Ray exposure. Due to this, it didn't even make it to the prison that day, in spite of traveling hundreds of miles non-stop.

Tara sat in a lounge that had an open view of the landscape and stared at it, feeling as empty of joy as the landscape was of life. Christina walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey, is something bothering you? Let a fellow gal help you through it," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tara sighed.

"Christina, I feel like there's something in my past that I've forgotten..."

"You can't remember everything that ever happened in your life."

"Not like that. It's like there's some sort of physical block on my mind that I can't get around."

"Let me guess...dreams that may or may not be memories of your past?" Christina replied before Tara could continue.

"Wow, how did you know what I was going to say?" the purple haired girl exclaimed.

"I've taken a psychology course or two," the Gundam pilot replied. "Now, I'm no licensed therapist, but it's given me an insight or two into the way the mind works."

"Okay, Ms. Wannabe Therapist," Tara retorted, "tell me how I can be sure about why I can't remember?"

"It doesn't matter. Try to stop worrying about what happened long ago. Concentrate on the life you're living now. That's really all I can say. If you're still having problems, then...well, it is a little hard to get a therapist nowadays. But maybe we can find you one."

"Concentrate on the life I'm living now...I guess I can try that," Tara replied, feeling a little better.

"Maybe you can help affirm your identity by...I dunno, sharing yourself with someone, if you know what I mean? Janus sounds right up your alley."

Tara blushed. She had gotten to know him pretty well. He was kind, brave, considerate, and quite handsome...everything she really wanted in a man. And ever since she had met him, Basara became more and more of something she could never have, while Janus was already her friend.

Christina was satisfied. She got up from the sofa and started to leave, but paused as she reached the other end of it.

"If you ever need a little more girl talk while we're here, just let me know."

* * *

The next morning, the group gathered around Kittan, who had spent much of the previous day working with Yoko on their daring plan to get Simon and Viral out of prison and back in Gurren Lagann. A chalkboard, complete with chalk and eraser, was wheeled in by Ruri. When everyone was seated, Kittan stepped forward. Apparently, Yoko wanted to make a small show out of this.

"And now, to present our most daring plan to bravely bust Simon and Viral, leaders of Team Dai-Gurren out of jail, I give you, Professor Yomako Littner, H.B.D!"

From the door outside, in strode Yoko, dressed in an unusually conservative outfit (at least for her): a white blouse with puffy upper sleeves, a pink pseudo-corset over it, and a long brown dress, a short, green-blue tie and low-heeled shoes. A pair of glasses (purely decorative, her sniping skills were due to her above average vision) and her hair not being tied in a ponytail completed the picture. But it only made her bust-line all the more attractive. Indeed, she seemed more mature in this outfit. Yoko had initially planned to become a teacher for a rural school, but had to drop everything to help Janus, and now she was wearing the outfit she planned to use.

"Good morning, class," she said pleasantly. Everyone looked at Kittan, who mouthed the words 'Just play along'.

"Good morning, teacher," every one of the pilots droned simultaneously.

"Today I have a very special lesson for you." She began writing words on the board. "We're going to learn how to break someone out of jail when they've been unjustly imprisoned. Does anyone have any questions before we get started?"

"Yeah, does H.B.D. stand for Huge Boobed Doctor?" Gai quipped with a goofy grin.

He was answered by a stick of chalk hitting him in the forehead at a hundred miles per hour. Everyone, even Kittan, stared, terrified of Yoko, who was still smiling pleasantly. Ruri smirked a little.

"Any other questions?" she asked. Everyone was silent.

"Alright, let's begin."

She began scribbling on the chalkboard...

* * *

 _The jail where Simon is being kept is a maximum-security prison that is home to the Beastmen who continued to fight after the war with the Spiral King was over. It has three layers of protection that we need to deal with._

 _The outermost layer is a patrol of Grapearls, which are mass-produced copies of Gurren Lagann, which, due to Rossiu having no understanding of Spiral Power whatsoever, won't be terribly effective against the likes of us, but still need to be dealt with. Keep in mind that every last pilot is human and may ultimately be on our side once this mess is over, so under no circumstances should you actually destroy these Grapearls. Disabling them is fine, but destroying them is absolutely off limits._

 _The second layer is a Spiral shield that surrounds the facility, making entry via breaking the walls difficult. It is powered by an external generator that is also heavily guarded. If we can shut down or destroy the generator, the Spiral barrier will disappear._

 _The third and innermost layer consists of the prison guards themselves. Of course, our mechs can't fit inside the facility, so a small group will have to go on foot._

 _We will be dividing into three teams for this mission. Each team will deal with a different layer._

 _I will be on the team that goes on foot into the prison itself. Anyone who is trained in dealing with combat on foot is welcome to join me._

 _The team that will deal with the patrolling guards should consist of individuals who are good at distraction. It will be led by Kittan._

 _The team that deals with the barrier should consist of heavy hitters, as the armor surrounding the generator is very thick, and only a very strong mech would be able to punch through it. It will be led by the_ Nadesico _._

 _...To efficiently achieve this goal, we must..._

* * *

"And that's the plan. Do you all understand?" Yoko said after she finally got done explaining. The board was filled with doodles, scribbles and drawings of different sorts. She had also used a large number of highly complex terms and equations that even Kittan had no idea she knew.

"Yes, teacher," the pilots groaned.

"Good. Class dismissed. I'll see you all on the battlefield!"

As everyone got up and readied to scramble, Gai approached Yoko awkwardly. Still maintaining her teacher persona, Yoko tossed a piece of chalk up and down, wondering if she'd have to throw it.

"Hey, Teach...I mean...Yoko..." the pilot of Shin Getter 3 asked. "What DOES H.B.D. stand for? I'm actually curious now."

"Oh, since you asked nicely this time, I'll tell you," Yoko replied. "It stands for 'Doctor of Heavy Ballistics.'

Gai shrugged, and went on his way. It made sense to him…

* * *

" _And that is all I have to report, my Emperor,"_ a voice spoke in Muge's head. He was telepathically contacting one of his other servants. The voice was that of a young boy, about ten years old, though his tone clearly showed he was intelligent far beyond his years.

" _Very good. Continue the experiments as we discussed,"_ the alien emperor replied. Shapiro Keats stood nearby - he was also a servant of Muge Zolbados.

" _Of course,"_ the boy said. With that, Muge severed the connection, just in time to see Gildrome appear. He was followed by five figures, all wearing hoods and cloaks.

"Gildrome...who are these people?" the emperor asked. "Why do you bring them into my presence unbidden?"

"My lord," the alien scientist said with a devious smirk, "it seems that my experiments on the Invaders have taken a rather...interesting turn. Allow me to show you."

He motioned for the various figures to step forward. They did so, and removed their hoods. They all appeared to be human, but each of them had a deformity revealing their Invader nature. Most of them were wearing uniforms worn by the infamous Titans.

"While scavenging around for souls," he explained. "I found a number to implant into Invader flesh. Doing so caused the flesh to change into the shape the souls had in life. Now, I bring them so that they may pledge loyalty to you."

The first was a menacing-looking man with tall blond hair and blue eyes. His deformity was that his left hand was a black pincer.

"Yazan Gable's the name. Thanks for bring'n me back. If it's havoc you want, I'm your man!"

The second was a young woman with green eyes and short light brown hair. Her deformity was an Invader eye in the middle of her forehead.

"I am Reccoa Londe. I look forward to fighting alongside Lord Scirocco again."

The third was another woman, this one with long, thick light purple hair and green eyes. Her deformity were a pair of tentacles growing on the back of her head - though they were hidden by her hair.

"Rosamia Badam. If you would help me find my big brother, I'll fight for your sake with all my might!"

The fourth looked like a slightly younger, more handsome version of Yazan. His deformity was that he had large eyes on the backs of his hands.

"Jerid Messa. You won't regret bringing me back from death."

The fifth was yet another young woman, this time with pink hair tied back in buns and green eyes. Her deformity was a long tentacle in the place of her right arm.

"I am Sarah Zabiarov. If I must serve you, then so be it...but only if Lord Scirocco says so."

The last was a handsome man, almost like Shapiro if he had foregone makeup. He had fair skin, thick, tied-back purple hair and strong violet eyes. His deformity was a single long black tentacle with a single eye on the end that poked out from beneath the man's hair.

"I am Paptimus Scirocco of Jupiter," the man began. "While I am grateful for my resurrection..."

His single human eye shined defiantly as he strode toward Muge.

"What are you doing?!" Shapiro exclaimed. "Gildrome, keep your little pet…"

"I do not bow to just anyone," Scirocco said. "Tell me, Muge Zolbados - how do you measure up? Let me test that!"

Scirocco glared at Muge, unleashing a powerful psychic attack that would have blown almost any Newtype away. Even Gildrome and Shapiro recoiled a bit. But Muge was unfazed.

"Is that all? I felt a slight tickle." Muge chuckled. "You might think your mind is powerful, but it is nothing compared to mine."

Without showing any indication he was doing so, Muge launched a stupendous mental counterattack that was enough to send Scirocco flying into the wall.

"Lord Scirocco!" Sarah cried, rushing to the man's side and helped him up.

"Incredible…true, unbridled power!" he chuckled, filled with elation. He sat up, and then switched over to a kneeling position.

"Forgive my impertinence, my lord," the resurrected Newtype then said; "I had not realized what a marvel you were. You have my complete loyalty."

Muge smiled with approval. He liked the fact that Scirocco clearly understood his place.

 _And I thought one Shapiro was going to be bad enough,_ Gildrome thought as he scowled.

* * *

"This is Gold Leader to Mama Bear." Kittan said into his communicator. "The scrap piles are completely oblivious. We're ready to commence the operation...over." The three teams looked over the mesa at the patrolling Grapearls. They did not seem to notice them at all.

"Um...we're not using code names, Kittan," Yurika said, puzzled. "Why do we need code names? And why you saying 'over'?"

"Just...ugh," Ryoko groaned. She, Kittan, Hikaru, Izumi, Akito, Christina, Judau and Tara made up the distraction team. "How are things at your end?"

"Just fine. The barrier generator is in plain sight, and guarded, just as Yoko said. Our Super Robots are all in position."

"All right!" Yurika ordered. "Commence the operation...over!"

"Yeeee-hah!" Tara cheered as she shot forward, opening fire with her machine's rifles, immediately blasting apart a pair of Grapearls, their pilots just managing to eject in time.

"Be careful, Tara!" Xemmey warned her as another Grapearl charged at her, its sword drawn. "Remember that we are not shooting to kill!"

"Oh, right," Tara said, dodging the attack. "Xemmey, can you determine where the cockpits are on these things?"

"The cockpit appears to be in the chest area," the AI replied, showing schematics of the Grapearl on a side screen. "Just like standard mobile weapons."

"Good," Lifthrasir's pilot said. "Then we'll aim for their arms and legs!" With that, she whipped out the beam tonfas and sliced off her attacker's arms. As she took a quick look around, Tara spotted a Grapearl different from the other's...Darry's.

"That one looks like a commander unit," she mused. Suddenly, King Kittan ran by her.

"Let me handle that one!" he said. He rushed in and smacked Darry from behind, knocking her Grapearl to the ground. When she turned around, the yellow Gunmen continued its assault, bashing her mech's head and limbs. But she couldn't bring herself to counterattack, even when she got a moment to do so.

"Kittan?! Why are you attacking us?!" she exclaimed.

"We gotta bust Simon out!" he replied. "That idiot Rossiu imprisoned him at the worst possible time!" He took aim with an arm cannon and fired a few shots, blasting away the head and limbs of the Grapearl.

"Gaaaaah!" she cried as her Grapearl's torso crashed into the ground.

"Sorry, Darry. I'm doing what I gotta do," Kittan said with regret in his voice. "When this is over, you'll understand why."

 _Why did I lose? The Grapearls are designed for fighting Gunmen…_

* * *

"Be careful, Janus! You almost cut their cockpit!" Xengar scolded; "Remember, we are not trying to kill the pilots!" Just like with the distraction team, Shin Getter, Combattler V and Granlif were fighting to get to the generator, and taking an equal amount of care to avoid killing any of its defenders.

"Yeah, I know!" Janus grumbled. Suddenly, he spotted another commander-model Grapearl - this one he recognized.

"That machine looks like Gimmy's," he said. "Better get him out of the way, then..."

Granlif raised one of its fists.

"Fly, Karma Knuckle!"

Granlif's fist rocketed off, smashing the Grapearl in the back. When Gimmy turned it around, he recognized the white machine, who was rushing in to follow up its attack. The Grapearl swung its sword at Granlif, but the Super Robot caught the blade, yanked it out of Gimmy's hand and toss it away.

"Whoa! You're that Janus guy!" he exclaimed. "What's the big idea?" The Grapearl tried to punch Janus' machine, but Granlif caught the attack, then yanked its foe's arm off.

"We're busting Simon out!" Janus replied as he did the same to the other arm. "We need him if we're going to stop the moon from falling!"

"Gaaaaaah!" the Grapearl commander cried as he avoided a small explosion from a part of his controls. Janus did a quick spin kick, sending the Grapearl crashing into the ground. Luckily, he was able to avoid serious injury.

 _How'd he get so good so fast?_ Gimmy thought as Granlif landed; _Sure, he beat Viral, but there's no way anyone could fight this well after just a few weeks!_ He looked left and right to see all of the pilots of the downed Grapearls crawling out of their cockpits before finally getting out himself.

"That takes care of these guys," Gai said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Let's bust up this generator!"

"Listen up, all!" Hyoma ordered; "Clear out if you don't want to get hurt!" The Grapearl pilots needed no more convincing - they all scrambled away. Once the group was confident that everyone else was clear of the potential blast zone, they charged up their attacks.

"GRAN FIREEEEE!"

Granlif fired a blast of rainbow energy from his chest.

"GETTER BEEEEEEAM!"

Shin Getter fired a pink beam of energy from its chest as well.

"V-LASEEEER!"

Combattler fired a V-shaped beam from its forehead.

Though they concentrated their efforts for a minute or two, but quickly realized that their attacks weren't working.

"It's tougher than it looks," Kei said.

"It looks to be resistant to energy," Kosuke said. "Maybe we need a physical strike?"

Suddenly, the eyes on the floating head of Xengar seemed to flash.

"Allow me to help with that!" he boomed, knocking Janus to the ground with astonishment.

"What the?" Janus exclaimed as huge blocky words that blazed like flame appeared on Janus' monitors.

"Let the words rush forth from the depths of your soul," Xengar bellowed; "And you shall unlock more of Granlif's power!"

 _Alright, here goes something,_ Janus thought as he took a deep breath and clenched the sword with both hands, then raised it over his head, tip pointing skyward.

"I AM JANUS OLENDRA, THE SWORD THAT CLEAVES EVIL!"

The sword was quickly wreathed in a tower of white energy much larger than a normal Saint Inferno.

 _Third enumeration online...Hod-level permissions confirmed...releasing 8th-tier seals..."_

In reaction to this new level of permissions, the energy surrounding the sword solidified, turning its blade gleaming white while simultaneously making it three times larger than normal. Yet somehow, its weight had only increased slightly.

"Whoa!" Kei exclaimed.

"That sword's gotta be twice the size of Combattler!" Chizuru said, gazing in amazement.

Janus grinned - only a few weeks with Granlif and he had already discovered a power comparable to the Giga Drill Break. He spurred his machine forward, and readied it for a wild swing.

"FINISHING BLOW...SHIP-CLEAVING SAINT INFERNO!"

He zoomed by the generator, and swung with full force.

"I'LL SLICE 'EM IN HALF!"

The white blade dissolved back into energy, which Granlif reabsorbed as the generator split in two on a diagonal then went up with a gigantic explosion.

"Well done!" Xengar boomed. "With this, there is nothing we cannot cut!"

 _Those words...where have I heard them before?_ Janus wondered.

* * *

Simon sat quietly in his cell, wondering what was going on in the world outside. As he listened, his ears picked up the sound of combat, and it wasn't the sound of a prison riot or anything. Those sounded like robots fighting robots.

 _Wait...did Kittan get the message to Yoko?_

Suddenly, he saw the Spiral barrier surrounding the facility start to fizzle out, as well as all of the lights. He wondered why the heck this was happening. But it didn't matter; as long as he lacked his Core Drill, he wasn't of much use. He'd have to get it back if he was going to save anyone.

Of course, Rossiu foolishly believed Simon would be held here until his execution, so he kept the Core Drill somewhere in the facility as if to taunt him.

But the digger-turned-war-hero-turned-prisoner didn't have to wait long. With seconds of the Spiral barrier shorting out, a massive hole was blasted in the prison walls. There stood Yoko, her rifle resting on her shoulder, and back in a slightly more modest version of her normal outfit. He pulled a smaller gun from her hip holster and blasted the lock on Simon's cell with it, then put it back, all without even looking away from him.

"Yoko! Where have you been? I would have thought Kittan would have gotten to you way before now!"

"It's a loooooooong story, Simon. Let's go find your Core Drill so we can get you out of here and save everyone."

"Hold on. Let's free Viral first," Simon replied. "I can't very well operate Gurren Lagann without a co-pilot."

"Viral?"

"Huh? Is that you, woman?" Viral's voice came from the adjacent cell with a smidgen of contempt in his voice. "Have you come to release us from this miserable cage? I'm flattered that you still care about me." Yoko blasted the lock off of Viral's cell door, and then did the same with the chains that bound his hands and feet. He stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"When Team Dai-Gurren says it's going to save everyone, we do mean EVERYONE," Simon said with a grin. Viral grinned back, baring his sharp teeth a bit.

* * *

It had all been too easy. The Grapearl guards put up a pitiful resistance in the face of the combined assault of the Aestivalis, Gundams and Lifthrasir, and the Super Robots had smashed through the armor on the barrier generator with ease thanks to their combined effort. It only took about five minutes for the whole operation to go from initiation to Yoko entering the facility.

Now it was just a matter of waiting for Yoko to come out, with Gurren Lagann and its pilots hot on her heels...at least, that's what they thought. Suddenly, the Gunman's sensors started going crazy.

 _Ah, crud...why now?_

A large number of red and green polygonal entities warped in and quickly surrounded the facility, boxing in the distraction team. And quickly following...was Nia, thrall to the Anti-Spiral. She still had that cold, leering stare even as her colorful hair flowed like it was forever on a spring breeze. She entered the circle of mecha and looked at them. She paid special attention to the robots not native to this world.

"Hey, who is this girl? And what are these things?" Hyoma exclaimed.

"Mugann," Kittan replied. "It means 'faceless'. They were the ones who attacked Kamina City in the first place!"

"The mastery of Threshold technology...it makes the human race an even greater danger than before," Nia said in her semi-computerized voice. "With this act of hubris, you only accelerate the coming of your imminent annihilation. The Anti-Spiral races of the universe now raise humanity's threat level to three."

"I'm sorry, but who gave you the right to decide who lives and who dies?!" Daisuku yelled.

"I was given this right by my creator, who is one with the Great God." Nia replied. "It is for the safety of not merely this reality, but all realities."

Just then, Granlif flew in and looked up.

 _That machine...could its pilot be who I believe it is?_

"Miss Nia! Wake up! You can't let the Anti-Spirals control you!"

 _No...it is not him. Then it must be THAT person._

"I see you will not be persuaded by words - you only understand force. Farewell...you shall not see me again until the moon is ready to fall."

With that, she dissolved into geometric shapes that disappeared into the gap between dimensions while the Mugann began to close in.

"Everyone! Lure them away from the prison!" Kittan yelled. "We can't let those blockheads get to Simon or Yoko!"

"Blockheads?" Ryoko exclaimed. "Okay, now THAT's a good one! Hey Izumi, why don't you hang out with Kittan more? He's got way better puns that you!"

* * *

Yoko, Simon and Viral had managed to brawl their way through the halls of the prison to where Simon's Core Drill was being held. It was sitting out in the open, underneath a single hanging light bulb that was slowly hanging back and forth.

It appeared to be completely out in the open.

"Well, what's the plan, fearless leader?" Viral asked. "Every square inch of the floor, wall and ceiling has got to be booby-trapped."

But Simon just walked forward in his usual fearless manner. Even Yoko was surprised at how quick the hero was to act. They winced, wondering what sort of traps the prison had in store. But to their surprise, nothing happened. No swinging blades, no lasers, not even a pit. Simon just casually picked up the Core Drill, tossed it up and caught it before walking back, whistling a little ditty.

"Rossiu seriously didn't put ANY security in here?" Viral said, almost disappointed.

"It was all mind games. He must have thought he could say this room was filled with traps and everyone would believe him. But, come on, did he really think a couple of pits and blades would stop me? I mean, I beat Lordgenome with just my Core Drill even when he had wrecked Gurren Lagann."

"Yeah, stopping a guy who defeated a demigod with his car keys isn't exactly easy," Yoko quipped. "Now to find Gurren Lagann."

"Hang on guys, I'm taking us straight there!" Simon declared, suddenly jamming the Core Drill into the floor and twisting it. The drill instantly ripped apart the huge floor, causing the trio to plummet into a pit of unbelievable depth.

Simon, once again, had a plan. He beckoned Yoko and Viral to get closer to him before flinging his core drill down as hard as he could. It zoomed into the darkness below, and made a tiny clinking sound as it hit the ground. A split second later, a massive updraft hit them, caused by the Core Drill slowing the trio's descent.

They landed safely on the ground, right near Gurren Lagann. Simon's heart swelled with joy to see his old friend again.

"Yoko, thanks for everything," Simon said. "But we can take it from here." This surprised Yoko and Viral.

"We?" Viral asked. "You don't mean…"

"I need a co-pilot to bring out Gurren Lagann's full potential, even if they can't generate Spiral Power" the digger said, extending his hand in friendship. "So, how about it?"

"Me?" the Beastman gasped in disbelief, "You want ME take the seat Kamina once sat in?"

"You respected my big bro in ways no one else could," Simon said. "I think he'd be okay with it."

Viral grinned and took hold of Simon's hand.

"Very well. I accept your offer...partner!"

* * *

The battle against the Mugann wasn't going terribly well. Though no casualties had been suffered yet on their side, Janus, Tara and the others were getting worn out from the endless waves of Anti-Spiral troops, and morale was starting to fall.

"Damn it, they just keep coming!" Kei growled as Getter 2 drilled another green Mugan into oblivion.

"Just keep fighting, no matter what!" Kittan yelled as he fired his arm cannon at a red Mugan. "The moment we give up is the moment this will have all been for nothing!"

"Not...all of us can push our limits like you Gunman pilots can," Christina panted as she cut down another Mugan with her beam saber. "Let's be realistic here!"

"Realistic? Team Dai-Gurren doesn't follow whatever rules of 'realistic' you follow!" Simon's voice suddenly came over everyone's communicator. "Whatever we do, even if it would otherwise be impossible, IS REAL!"

"Simon!" Janus exclaimed. Bursting out of the jail was Gurren Lagann, with Simon and Viral in their usual places. Yoko was sitting on Simon's lap. In his younger days, Simon might not have been able to concentrate with such a hottie on top of him, but with his heart entirely belonging to Nia and his mind in the game, he had no such issues.

"Simon! Buddy! We missed you!" Kittan said. "Think you're willing to help out?"

"Hey! Don't order us around!" Viral yelled.

"What?! Viral?!" Kittan exclaimed.

"It wasn't an order, it was a request," Simon said.

"Okay, fine. Besides, these Anti-Spiral guys just piss me off!"

As Simon began to funnel Spiral Power into Gurren Lagann through his sheer hot blood and force of will, it began to emanate the energy, in the form of green, heat-less flames. In a manner similar to Fire Bomber's songs, the group felt themselves re-energized by Simon's overwhelming presence.

 _Wow...what a rush!_ Akito thought. _Is this the Spiral Power Yoko mentioned? The power of passion and hot blood?_

Akito's Artillery Frame raised its rifle and aimed it into the center of a large mass of Mugan, the _Gekiganger 3_ theme song playing in his head at full blast. He even felt the spirit of his old friend Gai at his side.

"EAT THIS! GEKIGAN BLASTER!"

The Frame's rifle, instead of a single shot, fired off a massive beam filled with Spiral Power; it destroyed about a third of the remaining Mugann in one shot.

"Nice shot, Akito!" Kosuke said.

"You ain't seen anything yet!" Simon bellowed; "Viral, let's do this!"

"Ready when you are, partner!" Viral cried. Simon poured Spiral Energy into the machine.

"FULL DRILLIZER!"

With that single attack, all of the Mugan were destroyed...but instead of falling to the ground and detonating, the resulting cubes combined into a single white Mugan three times larger than the prison itself.

"Man, this guy's as stubborn as you are, Simon!" Kittan quipped, unfazed by this new development.

"Tara, let's show Simon our Ragnarok Requiem attack!" Janus yelled.

"Yeah! We haven't done this in a while!" Tara said eagerly, also wanting to impress Simon. The two rushed forward just as before. This time, they were able to use their portals to the fullest, popping in and out each at a rapid pace, with each pass creating more and more sparks.

As this was happening, Simon watched the display with interest. As the duo zipped between portals, Simon nodded approvingly.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"So, that's the boy who bested me," Viral replied. "I'll admit, he and his friend are quite impressive, but..."

"RAGNAROK..."

"REQUIEM!"

The two white mechs did one massive final attack, which blew up the white Mugan in one shot. This time, it didn't reform, since it couldn't combine with anything else. The battle was finally over.

"Yep. He deserves a spot all right. Every last one of the friends he's made does too," Simon said confidently. "I'm making them all official members of Team Dai-Gurren once we make Rossiu understand."

As everyone composed themselves after getting so worked up, Simon turned to his rescuers and looked them over, then finally at Janus.

"Well, you've gotten yourself quite the number of allies since I last saw you," he complimented Granlif's pilot as he really looked over the merry band that had gathered. "And your combat abilities have really improved." Janus grinned and blushed, embarrassed, yet honored to receive such praise.

"Of course, you're still nowhere near OUR league," Viral added, never one to turn down a chance to deflate a young upstart's ego.

"Viral, you got your tail kicked fifteen different ways to three weeks ago by Simon!" Kittan spat. "If he wasn't such a..."

"Cut it out, Kittan," Yoko interrupted. "Let's concentrate on what's important: stopping the moon from falling."

"Hey, relax a bit. We've still got almost five months to stop it. We can spare a few minutes for some proper introductions."

"Or maybe we can't..." Ruri interrupted. "Looks like our fight's not over."

"More Mugann?" Akito asked.

"No, they're definitely not Mugann." the _Nadesico_ 's engineer said. "In fact there's only one unit...and it's coming from underground."

The ground beneath them shook violently as something that had been burrowing beneath them began to surface. Then, a massive cleft in the earth ripped open, and something extremely big and extremely evil crawled out of it.

It looked like the unholy spawn of a Gundam and a Gunman - it had wide, thick red shoulders; equally bulky dark-gray legs with four red and gold toes splayed out in different directions; a belly area that vaguely resembled the face of a Gundam, and a normal-size Gundam head poking out of its massive upper body. Wide gold-colored cones resembling the front ends of jet engines stuck out of its shoulders, legs and back. Judau and Christina (and amazingly, Go) quickly recognized it.

"Um...wow, didn't expect the Devil Gundam to show up," Christina quipped awkwardly, her Gundam ALEX taking a step back away from the ten-story tall behemoth.

"C'mon, Christina, don't be like that!" Kei replied. "We took on Shin Dragon, and it was WAY bigger than this thing! And there are more of us now!"

The Devil Gundam took a step forward.

"Just take it easy, you guys," Simon said confidently. "We've got this. Let's go, Viral!" With that, Gurren Lagann charged in at blinding speed, extending a small pair of drills from its arm.

"EAT THIS! SKULL BREAKER!"

Devil Gundam had no hope of dodging the attack. The Super Robot blasted clean through the monster's lower body, leaving a nice big hole. Viral grinned as he savored the victory, easy as it was...only for it to turn into shock as the hole closed itself up.

"What in the world?!" Akito exclaimed. "That thing can regenerate?!"

"Yes. The Devil Gundam has three major abilities derived from the nanomachines that comprise it," a voice only Kei and Janus recognize said with a cold calmness; "It can self-regenerate, self-replicate, and self-evolve."

"Janus, doesn't that voice ring any bells?" Kei asked. Shin Getter and Granlif looked up to a nearby cliffside to see a familiar-looking machine: Shining Gundam, which represented Neo-Japan in the Gundam Fight. Its arms were crossed and its eyes were locked right on the monstrosity. and the voice belonged to its pilot: Domon Kasshu. Judau also recognized him, being a Neo-Japanese citizen himself.

"Hey! It's him!" Janus exclaimed. "The guy we saw on TV before!"

The Devil Gundam looked straight at Shining Gundam, who drew a beam saber with his left hand, then raised his right.

"Not only that, but the DG Cells that make it up can infect others, making them its slaves even in death!" Both his hand and his Gundam's hand suddenly appeared to have a strange emblem on it. It consisted of a black and red heart behind crossed swords with a green number 13, a heavily stylized K above it, and a figure resembling the King of Hearts from a typical playing card deck, and topped off with a small banner with the words "King of Hearts 4711". Though no one except Domon knew it, this crest was the mark of the King of Hearts, a legendary fighter.

"I won't allow this monster to exist anymore! KYOJI! IT ENDS TODAY!" he screamed in a hot-blooded manner that made him vaguely sound like Go did. He brought his beam saber down on the Devil Gundam and made a massive cut in its head. It lumbered backwards in pain, but regenerated the wound.

"Hey, buddy! If you're thinking of taking this guy on by yourself, dream on!" Viral laughed.

"But if this thing can regenerate, we'll just damage it so quickly it can't keep up!" Simon said in his typical hot-blooded manner.

"You heard the man!" Yurika called out. "All units, attack Devil Gundam en masse! Don't allow it to escape!"

"Right!" everyone yelled simultaneously as they began their attack. The first to jump into the melee was King Kittan. who pummeled the monster's head with its fists and feet.

Yoko, Christina and the Aestivalis pilots, who were in their Artillery Frames, peppered Devil Gundam with long-range fire, beyond even the range of its own artillery. The Aestivalis girls soon drew close together and began syncing their attacks.

"C'mon ladies, let's take this clown downtown!" Ryoko yelled as they launched a final volley, blasting the wound Simon and Kittan had made even wider.

Loran and Judau were next, both drawing beam sabers.

"Judau!" Loran yelled.

"I know what you're thinking!" Judau yelled, allowing his Newtype powers to make his sabers grow. Loran drew both of its own beam sabers and held them together, making them extend in length as well.

The two Gundams rushed forward, and did a cross-slice attack, making a second huge gash in its body.

Finally, it was Gurren Lagann and Getter's turn. Kei was still in Getter 2, and that was when she got an idea.

"Hey, Simon! How about you and us finish things off with our drills?"

Simon needed to say nothing at all, and raised Gurren Lagann's arm up.

"FINISHING STRIKE!"

"GETTER..."

"GIGA..."

"DOUBLE..."

"DRILL..."

"HURRICAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"

Both mechs rushed in together, their massive drills whirling in perfect sync. They missed the cockpit area, but managed to drill into Devil Gundam's shoulders, ripping its arms off and disintegrating them.

"Domon, it's all you!" Kei yelled. Shining Gundam's gold vents opened, and it began to glow gold.

"THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER! ITS BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!"

Shining Gundam rushed forward as its hand began to shine as before.

"HERE I GO! SHIINIIIIIIIIIIING FINGEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Domon grabbed hold of Devil Gundam's face, and with a last cry, crushed it. He landed back on the ground, secure in his victory.

But Devil Gundam still stood, and it knew when to retreat. It intentionally took several steps back, and let itself plummet into the chasm it had created from its ascent to the surface.

 _Damn it..._ Domon cursed. _Even if you slip away from me a thousand more times, Kyoji...one day I'll finish you and the Devil Gundam for good!_

* * *

Master Asia sighed as he gazed out at the rocky, barren landscape. The old martial artist remembered what it looked like before - a beautiful field of green, filled with grass and dotted with trees. But thanks to Getter Rays and the Gundam Fight, it had been reduced to this.

 _I wonder what Domon is up to right now,_ he thought.

Suddenly, someone appeared next to him: a tall, powerfully built man who wore a costume that resembled Zero's - but instead of the purple clothing, he wore jet-black armor on his chest, arms and legs, and had a black jumpsuit underneath. He had a pair of feathered wings as well - one of them was white, and the other black. But as he touched down, they folded up and turned into a flowing cape.

"Hello, Master Asia," the winged being said.

"Ah, Raziel, the invincible masked librarian," the old martial artist said. "I was hoping to get some company."

"Your student has joined up with a battleship not of this world," Raziel said.

"How convenient - I was just wondering about that. Are you able to see into my thoughts, messenger of…" But he suddenly started coughing, forced to cover his mouth. When Master Asia glanced at his hand afterward, there was a little blood on it.

"Curse these Getter Rays, and this old body," he grumbled as he nonchalantly wiped the blood off on Raziel's cape. "If only I could be immortal and eternally youthful like you."

"Transience has its benefits," the masked angel replied; "That is what we servants of God are trying to make people understand..."

* * *

 _Cutting straight to the chase...NEXT TIME ON_ _ **SUPER ROBOT WARS U DELUXE EDITION:**_

 _-With Koji alive but in a coma, and with Baron Ashura back on Hell Island, licking his wounds, the group can now focus on helping Zero defeat Britannia. But what happens when a plan to rescue the former superior of the Four Holy Swords turns into the beginning of the end of a friendship? And what of Shapiro Keats, the mysterious man who gave Britannia the keys to Japan in exchange for great political power? Is he truly the delusional god-wannabe he's been made out as? How about if yet another unexpected guest appears? Find out next time on_ _ **Chapter 15 (Japan) - Beyond the Heart! Two Swords, One Princess!**_

 _-Domon Kasshu, at Rain's behest, joins up with the_ Nadesico _, and in exchange the crew agrees to keep an eye out for the Devil Gundam on the way to Kamina City. But it isn't long before they meet up with old friends, in more ways than one! How will these reunions transpire? Ready those tissues as you find out next time on_ _ **Chapter 15 (Teppelin) - It's Good To See You Again! Tears Both Sweet and Bitter!**_

 _Until next time, robot fans!_


	23. Chapter 15 Japan

_And now, time for more_ Code Geass _and_ Evangelion _plot! Also, I introduce an all-new character or two!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 (Japan) – Beyond the Heart! Shapiro, Suzaku and The Angel!**

Lelouch sat on a stool, pondering things, his legs crossed, his elbow on one knee, the classic "thinker" pose.

Ever since the incident with Mao, Lelouch understood why Suzaku had changed so much after the invasion. As a child, Suzaku thought only of himself - but when the boy, merely ten years old, killed his father and men like Taizo Kirihara had to save him from the consequences, he changed, becoming the person Lelouch knew so well. He glanced over at Suzaku, who was drawing in a sketchbook.

"Hey Lelouch, quit movin' around, will ya?" the voice of another classmate complained.

Lelouch sat up. It was Rivalz.

"Oh, sorry, guys," Lelouch apologized, and resumed his original pose, albeit slightly different. He wasn't simply sitting the middle of the room pondering for his own purposes: he was chosen to be the model for today's art class; he was glad he didn't have to pose naked.

"No, your sight line was lower," Rivalz said. Lelouch bent his neck forward a little more.

"Like this?"

"Now it's too low!" Rivalz complained. Lelouch straightened his neck a little more.

"Good?" the prince asked.

"No, now your expression is totally different than when we started!" With that, Rivalz stood up and approached Lelouch, and began messing around with his face, delicately tugging different parts as if Lelouch were made of clay. Of course, this was much to Lelouch's chagrin, but he sat through this rather awkward moment in silence. When Rivalz was all done, the Britannian prince was wearing a slightly goofy, but still charming, smile.

"WHAT?!" the entire class, which included Kallen, Shirley, Suzaku and many of Lelouch's other friends, as well as Tara.

"Hey! I liked the frowny face better!" Tara yelled.

"The dopey look is waaaay better!" Rivalz replied.

* * *

It was Art Week, as declared by Clovis la Britannia before his untimely "death". He was known to be a patron of the fine arts, and an entire art museum, the Clovis Memorial Museum, was to be opened as part of the celebration.

Princess Euphemia was to judge them: first prize would be granted an unknown, but surely great prize. She walked along with a royal art collector, who had gathered submissions from across the Empire to put on display. He was bald, had a pointy mustache and a little paunch.

Walking alongside her was Shapiro Keats, wearing attire not unlike the Britannian princes would wear while at court; such was the trust he had gained with the Emperor.

Euphie paused at a painting that caught her eye: a lovely landscape featuring straw and wood houses of the olden days. Several trees were in the foreground, and flowers covered the grass as well.

"Oh, I rather like this one," Euphie said. The art collector took a quick look at it to remind himself of who made it.

"Ah yes, we investigated that the artist was one-quarter Eleven, on his mother's side, I believe," the man replied. Euphie got slightly annoyed.

"Then, wouldn't it be better to simply not display it at all?" she asked.

"Your Highness, we must maintain at least an appearance of fairness." The art collector looked around, and saw a much larger painting just down the way.

It was of the Emperor himself, during his now legendary speech at Clovis' funeral. Though not a perfect likeness, it was certainly very close: the Emperor was dressed in his royal clothes, his slightly wrinkled face and his long flowing hair (in spite of his scalp being entirely bald) and beard; and a fist held up to the heavens – the very picture of a royal dictator. Shapiro smirked. He wasn't easily impressed, especially by something as trivial as art, but to see his benefactor portrayed so gloriously (and in such a dominating way) moved him a little.

"Ah, this one was painted by the son of Marquis Nicolai," the art collector said. Euphie felt slightly down. She wasn't terribly fond of her father, and this depiction of the iron fist he wielded in his rule reminded her of why. She immediately began looking around for another painting. She spotted one off in a corner: a small but lovely painting of a nude woman and man coming out of a great tree to a lovely meadow, dotted with globs of fallen snow. Their backs were turned to the viewer, and the woman was pointing to something.

"Oh, how about this one?" Euphie said.

"Ah yes. We had to stuff this one off in the corner here since it came just yesterday, right before the deadline."

"Let me guess; it's a picture of Adam and Eve, the first man and woman," Shapiro chuckled. "How droll."

"Based on the artist's own description," the curator explained, "it is actually a picture of what are supposed to be the LAST surviving man and woman, Lif and Lifthrasir. According to the Nordic legends that their tale originates from, when the fires of Ragnarok and the cold of Fimbulvetr destroy all other things, Lif and Lifthrasir would hide in the great World Tree, Yggdrasil, which would survive the flames and cold. Once the world was reborn, they would repopulate the Earth."

"Oh, what an interesting story!" Euphie said. "It truly adds depth to the painting. And what of the artist?"

"Ah yes. I believe a Miss Tara Zifell of Ashford Academy painted this," the art collector replied. "Dr. Zifell's daughter, it seems...though she IS half-Eleven. I hope you don't mind, Your Highness."

"No. I'll keep it up, in the interest of fairness," Euphie said. She liked it very much, as much as she did the painting of the house on the meadow. It would be so hard to choose…

* * *

Tohdoh was to be freed. That was priority number one for Lelouch right now.

A previous raid by the Black Knights, in spite of being reinforced by the recent addition of the former Japanese Liberation Front's elite Holy Swords, had gone wrong. Kyoshiro Todoh had allowed himself to be captured so that everyone else could escape. It was typical for one who sought to be like the samurai of old.

Of course, being a highly skilled warrior and Knightmare pilot, Lelouch couldn't afford to lose such a valuable asset. He had just finished talking over the plans with Ohgi and the remaining four Holy Swords of how to get him back. As he hung up his special encrypted phone, C.C. came up to him. She now wore an outfit that the girls of Ashford wore: a yellow jacket, a blue-green tie, and long pants; her hair was tied into double ponytails with two white ribbons.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet with the Chinese Federation," C.C. said, a little sad.

"It's been rescheduled; don't let it get you down," Lelouch replied. "If I keep changing your role, you'll only be hindering the plan. Besides, today has delivered two very important tools to me...and possibly a third."

He looked down to an area below. Suzaku was washing his hands at a faucet and tub, having gotten them full of paint.

Of all the people in the world, Lelouch could think of no one better than him to be Nunnally's Knight...her sworn protector, to live and die for her, as he would.

Meanwhile, C.C. happened to see Janus leaving one of the bathrooms on a lower level. While she had seen him at the meeting where the two worlds were linked, she hadn't gotten a chance to speak with him alone. After excusing herself, she walked after Granlif's pilot.

"Hello there," she said. "I've been waiting for a chance to speak with you. Shall we go somewhere private?"

"Um...sure," he said. As C.C. took him by the sleeve and pulled him into a janitor's closet, he wondered what Zero's "associate" wanted with him.

"So, it's been a while - I didn't want to discuss this out in the open," she began. She seemed far more eager than usual...giddy, even. This started to worry the young man.

"I did just as you said," the green-haired girl said. "I talked to that old man, and he turned on all his allies. Now everything's going according to plan!"

"According to plan?" Janus said; "What's that supposed to mean?"

It was only then that C.C. finally realized that Janus wasn't the person she thought he was. Luckily, she had remained just vague enough to ensure he wouldn't figure out what she really meant.

"I'm talking about tonight, when we rescue you-know-who," she said.

"Oh," Janus exclaimed; "You mean Kyo…"

Before he could finish his sentence, C.C. clapped her hand over Janus' mouth.

"Shhhh! What if THEY'RE listening?" she hissed before releasing him.

"Sorry," Janus said, realizing his error; "Well, it's good to know that THAT detail's been taken care of."

"Indeed," C.C. said, satisfied that her comrade had realized his mistake. "So, you know the place?"

"Yep. Tell your 'associate' that I said hello." With that, Janus and C.C. stepped out of the closet and went their separate ways.

 _He's not exactly the brightest bulb, this one,_ the witch thought; _But the resemblance between them is so close..._

* * *

In spite of hating Britannia to the core, Tara felt pleased with herself once the messenger from the Viceroy came to her home. The painting of Lif and Lifthrasir, the namesakes of the robots of her and Janus, was to be displayed at the opening of the Clovis Memorial Museum and would be among the finalists to be chosen for the first prize. And she was chosen to attend the event along with her father. Gilbert, being of pure Britannian noble blood (a minor noble, but that was enough) allowed his daughter (but not his wife, who was pure Japanese) privileges such as this.

Tara was dressed up in the nicest formal attire she had - a sky-blue dress with lapis lazuli and sapphire jewelry. She also had her long hair styled and braided. It paled before the pomp and puffiness amongst the other nobility, of course, so she hardly turned heads. But that was all fine and good, since she had no intention of making friends with them. She had all her friends on the _Nadesico_ and _Archangel_ , as well as Ashford's manga club.

Suddenly, she heard a loud, gurgling yet impish voice coming from nearby - it sounded vaguely like one would expect a choking old leprechaun to sound. When she drew near, Tara saw her father talking with someone.

It was a monstrously fat man, easily weighing over three hundred pounds, almost all fat. Though he was dressed in blue noble finery, his clothing, face and fingers were stained with grease and sweat, and his completely bald head glistened with that same perspiration. His face was tiny and scrunched up, as if his little green eyes and fat, pursed lips were struggling to peek out from the folds of blubber.

"How dare ya show yer bloody face here!" the fat man said.

"'Nice seeing you too, Harkness," Gilbert said. "Stuffing your face as usual?"

"You've some nerve," Harkness spat; "Showing up to a nobles' function when ya ain't a noble, brother!"

"So, I'm still your brother after all?" Gilbert replied snidely as Tara pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered around to watch the exchange.

 _Brother?! So this lardball is…_

Suddenly, Harkness spotted her, and somehow managed to close the distance between them faster than a man of his girth should before grabbing her face with his greasy fingers. Immediately, Tara's father was livid.

"And who's this, now?" he said, eyeing Tara's features; "Yer half-breed daughter?"

"Get yer bloody hands off…" Gilbert scowled, restraining himself from pounding his brother's face all the way in.

"Fetchin', for a half-breed!" Harkness laughed; "I'll buy her off ya and make her a servant at the mansion!" Tara tried to wrench herself free, but she couldn't escape from his grip...then she noticed something:

Her uncle's arms were solid muscle - he was actually built like a sumo wrestler!

Unbeknownst to the three, the commotion caught a certain someone's attention, but for an entirely different reason, and it was a person they wasn't expecting at all…

…Charles zi Britannia himself.

How he wasn't the center of everyone else's attention, being the ruler of the largest empire in the world, was anyone's guess. But the normally reclusive Emperor had decided, on a whim, to come back to Area 11 for this event. Considering himself as much of a patron of the arts as his late son, he was looking for a painting to add to his collection, and Tara's had caught his eye. When someone had pointed her out to him, Charles made a beeline for her, the crowd parting to make way.

Harkness looked up, and his face went pale when his eyes met the steely, piercing gaze of the ruler of the Britannian Empire. Immediately, he let go and waddled back to the buffet table. But to Tara, things had just gone from bad to worse.

She was more terrified than she had ever been, even against the hordes of enemies she had faced in battle. Yet she tried not to show it, and approached the emperor, curtsying as was proper in Britannia. Gilbert bowed deeply as well...he knew better than to quip around Charles zi Britannia.

"Thank you, Your Highness," she said, partly out of subservience and partly out of genuine gratitude.

"Follow me," the emperor commanded; "I would like a word with you."

Gilbert nodded, and Tara followed the Emperor to the area where the paintings were hanging, and stopped in front of hers.

"Is this your painting, girl?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty, it is," Tara said meekly, trying her hardest not to empty her bowels in sheer terror, which would have been just as embarrassing as saying something wrong.

Charles softened his expression a bit. "I must say, it's exquisite, for someone your age."

"Please forg…wait, you like it?" Tara exclaimed. The emperor nodded.

"Yes; I particularly like your subject matter," he replied in an unexpectedly honest tone. "You might say I am a…mythology buff, particularly of the Norse variety; anyone who knows anything about it would recognize this scene. The snow is from the long Fimbulvetr that freezes the world; the charred bits on the tree are the marks of Surt's flame that burnt it to ashes; and the great tree is Yggdrasill, the tree from which all things spring. And those two figures are the last of the old world and the first of the new...life and vitality. Lif and Lifthrasir."

Tara just nodded, trying to make like she was listening and not being terrified beyond words. Yet a small part of her was listening.

"And in every myth, there is a hidden grain of truth. I am a person who seeks this truth."

The emperor turned to her and was looking at her directly for the first time.

"I find it odd that I would ask this question to one such as you, but you strike me as something different from the rest of these pompous fools. It is little surprise, with both of your parents being scientists. Now...tell me..."

Tara's heart raced, wondering what sort of loaded question he would ask to get her thrown in prison forever.

"What is truth, to you? Tell me. And don't bother trying to pretend you agree with me. The last thing I need is an intelligent individual like yourself to act like an idiot."

 _Oh boy, a philosophy question. Well, I guess I'll just be honest and hope he doesn't kill me where I stand..._

"I guess...truth is the intersection of all possible viewpoints."

Charles raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, not everyone's viewpoint is the same, but everyone understands certain things in common. And if you could, theoretically, put every last possible viewpoint together, all of that which is common between them would be the truth. That's my uninformed opinion, anyway."

Charles smirked.

"An interesting answer. It's not quite my view on the matter, though your reasoning is sound."

Tara swallowed nervously.

"But enough talk of such matters. I would make your painting a part of my personal collection, regardless of whether it wins or not."

Tara looked up at the massive painting of the Emperor nearby.

"Um, wouldn't that one be so much better?" she feebly suggested. Charles leered at her. Only then did it finally hit on her that this man hated displays of weakness, especially from someone he had judged to be strong.

"I have so many paintings of my likeness, I've lost count," the towering monarch replied coldly. "They are nothing more than attempts to weasel into my good graces. Look around, and see these fools. They lie, deceive, and trick in order to gain more power. They have not the strength nor the intellect to take it for themselves!"

It was hard to believe, but Tara actually agreed on something with him. But her pride as a Japanese kept her from openly expressing it.

"I loathe lies. They are used by those who are too weak to use the truth, and that weakness is the root of all the world's ills."

"...Too weak...to use the truth..." Tara echoed under her breath. She had heard similar words before.

"Farewell, girl. Perhaps we shall meet again and talk at greater length...and perhaps you'll gain enough backbone to truly argue." Tara watched Charles walk into the crowd. Sure enough, he had begun to attract attention. She slumped over against the wall. She was out of danger now.

 _Ikari was correct,_ Charles thought; _The vessel is so very much like her…_

* * *

Charles sat away from the crowd on a high balcony as he watched his daughter Euphemia get grilled by the press with various politically-inclined questions. He sat next to Shapiro Keats, who was eying the crowd with equal disdain.

"Vermin, all of them," Shapiro said with a scowl. "I understand why you hate them, Your Majesty."

"All but one," the Emperor replied. He pointed to Tara, who sat in one of the center rows.

"Her? A mere girl? She's half-Eleven!" Shapiro replied with surprise.

"She reminds me a bit of Marianne, that one," the Emperor chuckled. "She feigns gentleness, but possesses a spirit of strength and passion, a passion I see in her art; She is truly a lioness among jackals, even though she doesn't realize it herself. I wonder if the jackals will see it as well."

Shapiro wondered if Charles had actually become smitten by her. Then again, the man had 108 consorts over his lifetime, and sired nearly twice that number of children. What was one more to him? Shapiro, on the other hand, had only one: Sara Yuuki. If he wanted to become a god, the pink-haired man knew he had some catching up to do in that department.

"In fact, I think I would have her to do the wedding portrait of you and Euphemia," Charles then added. Shapiro stood up, now truly baffled by Charles' choices.

"My Lord, you're being foolish! She is but a mere student! There must be thousands of artists in your empire that would do it ten times better than she could!"

"It's true. I have seen better art. But of all the paintings I've seen, only hers looks toward the future, of a world without lies or deception. Do you understand me, Shapiro?"

Shapiro merely nodded.

* * *

Guy wondered why he had signed up for an operation like this. Sure, it was to save someone, but GaoGaiGar's purpose was to defend the people from the Zonder, not hurt them.

He, along with Kira, Volfogg, Kallen and Janus accompanied the other members of the Black Knights, including Tamaki, Ohgi, Sugiyama, and Chiba Nagisa, another one of the Four Holy Swords, into this. Their mission was to free Kyoshiro Tohdoh from the Chofu military prison. The other three were forced to stay behind due to injuries sustained in the previous raid.

"Zero," Volfogg said. "I am detecting a number of energy signatures matching those of mass-produced Great Mazingers. Four of them. They appear to be serving as guards of the facility as well. However, there do not appear to be any human pilots."

 _Then I was wise to bring the Super Robots after all,_ Lelouch thought. _I cannot depend on Kallen all the time to deal with threats such as that._

"Good work, Volfogg. Our mission is now twofold. Free Kyoshiro and destroy those Great Mazingers. Janus, Guy, I leave the latter mission to you. Kira, you will provide air support for the rest of us."

"Gotcha," Kira said, feeling a little ill already at the prospect of having to kill people. The Strike, boasting the Aile Striker Pack, towered over the puny Knightmare Frames, so it would be next to impossible to avoid that.

"Let's go, Janus," Guy said, confident knowing that he could avoid taking lives meaninglessly by challenging the AI-controlled Great Mazingers.

"Everyone else, you're with me," Lelouch ordered. "Tamaki…try not to get your Frame wrecked AGAIN, all right?"

"Sure thing, boss," the bearded young man replied.

Of course, with Tamaki being the most incompetent and useless pilot ever (even Boss and his gang had proved incredibly useful in the incident with Mao) he had quickly learned to factor Tamaki's inevitable goofing up into his plan.

* * *

The world had a sick sense of irony, or maybe it was just a reminder of how sick and twisted Britannia was. Suzaku was chosen to be Kyoshiro Tohdoh's executioner, a last-minute change that was almost never done.

The man was not simply someone Suzaku knew...he was his sensei. The sword and the fist were both passed to him from that noble warrior, and now the Empire put the burden on his shoulders to end his life.

Of course, that was barely five minutes ago. Now Suzaku was out in the Lancelot, ordered to support the Knightmare Frames guarding the place, along with the AI-controlled Great Mazingers. The Black Knights were here, breaking the very man who Suzaku was to execute out of prison.

Unfortunately, he hadn't anticipated what kind of power the Black Knights would bring to the table. All he had expected was the Guren mk II.

What he ended up with were GaoGaiGar and Granlif, who were busy pounding the four Great Mazingers apart, and two of them were already down for the count. The Lancelot skidded to a stop just out of range, as Suzaku stared awestruck by the power of these machines.

Janus turned around and looked over in Suzaku's direction, after dropping the third. GaoGaiGar smashed the head of the fourth in, and then faced the Lancelot.

"Well, would you look what decided to crawl out from the woodwork...the Lancelot," Janus said. With Granlif easily five times taller than the Knightmare Frame, he wasn't the least bit scared.

But suddenly, Guy got a signal from GGG - another Zonder Robo had just shown up.

"Janus, I don't like leaving friends behind, but my true duty calls. A Zonder has been spotted on the outskirts of the city, and I'm needed to handle it. Tell Zero that I'm sorry for running off in the middle of a mission."

"It's fine. I can take things from here, I think," Janus replied, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the Lancelot had gone into a charge, hoping to catch him flat-footed. As GaoGaiGar took off, Janus quickly lifted Granlif's foot as Suzaku zipped in to try and damage it.

"Hey, you mind waiting until a guy is done chatting before you go trying to cut his foot off?" the Super Robot pilot quipped. "No honor among you guys, I swear."

 _I thought Super Robots were supposed to be slow…_ Suzaku thought as he wheeled around for another pass.

"Okay, NOW I'm ready!"

Suzaku already didn't like whoever this guy was. He wasn't even taking the fight seriously. Was this the sort of person Zero recruited?

He rushed his Knightmare forward, but made it zigzag wildly as it approached, hoping to confuse his opponent or catch it off balance. But he didn't anticipate the next attack.

"Oh, that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Janus chuckled as Granlif started to hover, just out of reach of the Knightmare Frame. "Let's see you handle some GRAN BITS!"

Several Gran Bits shot out of the larger white robot's turrets and immediately went after the Lancelot.

 _This just ISN'T my day…_ Suzaku groaned as he weaved right to avoid a ruined fighter jet that had been shot out of the sky.

* * *

Cell phones began going off like crazy at the Clovis Memorial Museum as one by one the reporters at the opening ceremony got calls about the attack by the Black Knights. The projector over the stage switched over to a camera feed of the battle going on.

Tara looked up and saw the Lancelot frantically dodging and weaving around the Gran Bits, while simultaneously working to attack Granlif. Princess Euphemia, who also noticed this, watched in awe at the bravery and skill Suzaku was displaying, as did Shapiro and Emperor Charles, though more with mild interest than with awe.

Suddenly, a new Knightmare Frame, a GEKKA, zoomed in suddenly and sliced Lancelot down the middle. It was so fast, even Suzaku's Frame couldn't evade it in time. Unsurprisingly, it was piloted by none other than Kyoshiro Todoh himself.

The cockpit suddenly opened up, and for the first time, Suzaku could be seen by his opponents.

* * *

Lelouch tensed up in shock at this. Of all things he never anticipated, it would be that Suzaku, his dearest friend, was the thorn that had been in his side from the beginning. For the first time since the incident with Mao, the prince was overcome with fear and doubt, even as Kyoshiro and Chiba fought in concert to take down the Lancelot. Both being highly skilled Knightmare pilots and fighters, even Suzaku's advanced Frame wasn't a match for them, especially with the GEKKAs being just as agile. Kallen stood by Zero's side.

"Zero, what are your orders?!" Kallen cried. "We have the Lancelot in our power!"

"Kallen, doesn't the pilot look familiar to you?" Lelouch said, trying his hardest not to give his identity away to her. The red-haired girl looked over at the Lancelot, and in fact did recognize the pilot.

"Suzaku Kururugi?! HE'S the Lancelot's pilot?!"

Lelouch couldn't stand it. He wasn't going to sacrifice Suzaku; he was too vital to the plan. He HAD to become Nunnally's Knight – no one else could possibly fill that role.

"…Tohdo! Chiba! That's enough! We're leaving!" he ordered.

"Understood," Kyoshiro said, pressing a button on his console. "…Deploying chaff smoke."

Both Tohdoh's and Chiba's Knightmares began to emit massive, thick clouds of dusty chaff, covering the escape of the entire group, even Janus' Granlif, which warped away using a portal.

* * *

"Everyone, I would like to answer that question you had asked me earlier," Euphemia said as she turned back to the audience, who had been watching the battle. She had been asked who her Knight, her personal guardian, would be at one point, and now she knew.

She raised her hands up towards the screen, where Suzaku was dusting himself off.

"I choose the man you see before you…Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, as if something had just created a shockwave. Cameras outside revealed something had just appeared overhead. An alarm went off, sending everyone on the lower floors into a panic.

* * *

Just outside, Tara and her father managed to escape the panicking crowd. But they didn't realize until they looked up and saw what had appeared:

An Angel.

This one, codenamed Ramiel, was very different from the first few Angels that had appeared. It wasn't organic in the least - instead, its form was a gigantic octahedron that seemed to be made of blue crystal.

Just as they looked up, Tara heard a voice in her head, one like a little boy:

 _BIg SIsTeR…_

Her first instinct was to try and close her mind to this entity, but after being contacted by two Angels, it was time to get some answers. Instead, she closed her eyes and opened her mind.

 _I'm not your big sister,_ Tara said, projecting her thoughts to the floating gem above her; _But why are you looking for her?_

 _YoU aRe hEr, sIlLY!_ Ramiel replied with a giggle.

"What in blazes are ya doing, lass?" Gilbert said; "Who knows what that thing is capable of?!"

"I'm trying to talk to the Angel, Dad," Tara said; "Maybe I can get it to stop!"

 _WaIt...DAd?!_ Ramiel exclaimed, having somehow heard her words; _BIg SIsTEr'S dAdDY iS gOnE! YoU aREn'T bIG sIStER! Go aWAY!_

Ramiel broke contact with her with such force that it knocked her over. The girl picked herself up as the jewel-like Angel floated forward more until its bottom corner was directly overhead. She then saw the point change - it turned into what seemed to be a massive drill bit...and it was starting to come down.

"Dad, we gotta move!" she cried. The father and daughter bolted away - which wasn't easy, considering Tara was wearing heels. They had to dive at the last moment, but they just barely escaped Ramiel's drill as it pierced the pavement.

"Bloody hell...that's some drill," he said as he got up.

 _Well, I guess if there are any more Angels,_ Tara said as she dusted off her dress; _I won't have to worry about them getting in my head._

"C'mon, Dad," she then said; "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Viletta and a number of other soldiers, all remnants of the Pureblood faction that Jeremiah had once led, zipped through the Settlement to deal with the strange entity that had appeared nearby. They were closely followed by a number of MP Great Mazingers.

All she knew was that it was related to the monsters that had attacked recently, but were defeated by the Evangelions.

 _Damn those Elevens and their Super Robots...why can't WE destroy these things?_

Finally, she and the others stopped and beheld the massive drill. It was burrowing deep into the Settlement to reach its true objective...Nerv headquarters.

"Great Mazingers! Prepare to attack!" she called out.

The Great Mazinger pilots all prepared various attacks - some readied their fists, others charged energy into their machines' chests, others still called forth lightning from the clouds above.

"Attaaaaaaaaack!"

The Great Mazingers all unleashed Atomic Punches, Breast Burns and Thunder Breaks...and they all bounced off of the Angel's AT Field...and instead laid waste to the very machines who had launched the attacks.

Viletta cried out as her Sutherland exploded, forcing her cockpit to eject. But before she could crawl out, rubble began to fall all around her...

* * *

 _...So it is written - ''When the first and second ship descend to Earth and the white knight is unmasked by the first bearer, the Fifth Angel shall appear and burrow toward the sleeper."_

"Prepare to deploy Unit 01!" Gendo had ordered. The facility was in a frenzy as Shinji was hustled into his Evangelion. Once everything had been prepared, he was sent off into battle.

As soon as the purple Eva reached the top of its deployment chute, the floating crystal stopped its drilling. It then started to change shape, the very molecules of its form arranging themselves into shapes defying description before settling on what seemed to be a number of square tiles that got smaller as they neared its center - its blood red core.

During Ramiel's change, it began to charge energy into itself. As soon as it finished the transformation, it fired a highly concentrated particle beam in the direction of the Evangelion - this melted through a number of ruined skyscrapers in one of the ghettos. Finally, it struck Unit 01, sending waves of pain screaming through Shinji's body...

* * *

Shapiro's rage blazed white-hot after the ceremony when they had returned to the Emperor's private, secluded villa in the hills. He almost never lost his cool, but this was an indignity he would not suffer quietly. To be pushed aside for an Eleven boy was something he, a god to be, could not understand. Charles on the other hand, seemed amused to watch his pink-haired son-in-law-to-be rant and rave as he paced back and forth like this. He knew all too well of Shapiro's god complex, and never turned down a chance to see him humbled, even if he enjoyed the man's company most times.

"…HOW DARE SHE…HOW DARE SHE CHOOSE THAT ELEVEN BOY OVER ME! I AM HER KNIGHT! YOU PROMISED HER TO ME!"

"Shapiro, since when did I promise her to you?" Charles replied. "I merely said you would be the best possible husband for her. She obviously does not know what is best."

The raging man stopped pacing and took a deep breath, and resumed his calm, collected self.

"Well, it seems I must TEACH her who is best. I will crush that upstart, even if I have to rip his throat out with my bare hands!"

Charles grinned. This is what he lived for. A young, brash intruder breaks into an older, more established individual's territory; they duel, with the winner claiming the territory he rightfully earned and the loser either dying or slinking off to find a new territory. It was the natural order of things.

Shapiro's pride, his willingness to be ruthless to achieve his ends was something he admired. Granted, Charles preferred to settle matters through diplomacy and bargaining, but if push came to shove, he would always shove the hardest, and in his mind, anyone who could not deserved to be trampled underfoot.

It would be fun to watch...

* * *

Ohgi didn't know what he was thinking, heading right into the area where the Angel was burrowing. Perhaps it was to see if anyone else had been affected by the monster's sudden appearance.

As he wandered through the rubble, he spotted someone slumped over on some rebar: a woman with dark skin and silver hair - Viletta Nu. Miraculously, she hadn't been destroyed when the Great Mazingers' weapons were reflected back at them. But it was clearly that she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" he said, shaking the woman. "Hang in there!"

"Zero," she groaned. "Zero…so it's you...Zero..."

Ohgi gasped when he realized who this person was. Even as she slipped into unconsciousness, the Black Knight's conscience began to chip away at his resolve...

* * *

Janus waited outside of Ashford, anxiously waiting to see if Tara would be safe. Most of the student body had already retreated to on-campus shelters, but he was also waiting for a ride. Just as he seemed ready to give up hope, Tara called out to him.

"Jan!"

She was running as fast as her high heels would allow, which wasn't much. Janus ran to meet her in the middle.

"You okay?" he asked, just managing to restrain himself from hugging her. "You're not hurt at all, are you?"

"I'm fine," Tara replied. It took a second, but Janus finally noticed that Tara was still in her formal attire, even if it was dirty.

"You...um...look nice," he said awkwardly.

"Um, thanks," she replied, blushing a little. "I-I just came back from a fancy party."

"Oh, that's right," he said, remembering what she had told him; "You entered that art competition. Did you win?" Tara sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't even place," she groaned. "Some kid who painted a picture of the Emperor won."

"Typical," Janus sighed before looking back up at Ramiel. "So, is that another Angel?"

"Yeah," the girl said, gazing out at the Angel as well. "Apparently, that big crystal thought I was its big sister or something."

"Looks like we both have weird siblings now!" Janus said with a laugh. "Anyway, we're wanted at Nerv HQ again. It looks like we're going to fight that thing."

"Okay, so how are we going to get there?" she sighed. As if on cue, the two saw the Aile Strike flying overhead. It flew around in a few circles before landing. It immediately bent down and presented an open palm.

"Thank goodness I found you!" Kira called out to them. "Climb on my hand - I can take you to where the _Archangel_ is!"

* * *

 _Yep. I'm going to bring in pretty much the entire Zifell clan from Gilbert's side! There's still a few others left, so don't think Harkness is the only one with a significant role! Until next time, mecha fans!_


	24. Chapter 15 Teppelin

_Today, it's time for some reunions - both good and bad!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 (Teppelin) It's Good to See You Again! Tears Both Sweet and Bitter!**

"Of course we'll go with you! It'll be nice to have some more company again," Rain Mikamura, Domon's companion and mechanic, answered when asked by Yurika about whether they would join up with the _Nadesico._

"Rain, unless I fight a certain number of matches, we won't be able to get into the Finals!" Domon complained; "And I have to defeat the Devil Gundam...there's no way am I staying on this ship full of lunatics to go to some stupid backwater like Kamina City!"

"He's right about the lunatic part..." Ruri muttered.

"BACKWATER?!" Simon exclaimed when he overheard this, getting right in Domon's face. Insulting the city Simon so loved was tantamount to insulting his bro, and that was something he would NOT brook. "Say that again! Say that again to MY FACE!"

"KAMINA. CITY. IS. A. STUPID. BACKWATER." Domon said sardonically.

Simon's expression turned wrathful, and he raised a fist to slug Domon in the face.

"That's enough, you two!" Rain yelled as she stamped her foot and pushing the two hot-blooded pilots away from each other before Simon could lash out. "I won't have you two fighting like spoiled children. I swear, you men sometimes can be so...Urgh!"

Both Simon and Domon backed off, the former walking away, as he had somewhere else to be. Yurika, now having some information she could use to convince the stubborn Gundam Fighter to join their group.

"Well, Domon, we'd be more than happy to keep an eye out for the Devil Gundam in our travels, and if need be, engage him. If it's as terrible as you say it is, it wouldn't be right to let such a monster run around and hurt innocent people. And we'll see if we can find you some Gundams to fight."

"Fine, since you put it that way. But I'd rather room either alone or with Rain. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go meditate. Rain will fill you in on anything else I might require if you want to keep me here." With his cloak swirling behind him, Domon walked out and began his search for a quiet place to meditate, while Yurika and Rain looked on, wondering how Domon could be this way.

* * *

Domon did find a place to meditate - in fact, it was a small chamber specially outfitted for such a purpose. It blocked almost all sound from the outside, and anything that did make it through would be reduced to a very faint murmur, which would then be blocked out by a special disc consisting of nothing but different kinds of relaxing sounds. A few of them included the sound of a quiet stream, the crash of waves on a beach, or even the sounds of crickets on a summer evening. Any feelings of being in a small room were overcome by the addition of a screen attached to the ceiling that projected a view of the void outside.

The martial artist sat down in the center of the room, closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind of thoughts, and focus entirely on his internal processes. Of course, it was difficult for such a hot-blooded, short-tempered man like him to achieve.

What he did not realize was that this room was very close to the kitchen, and that Akito was whipping up something extremely fragrant and delicious for dinner. The smell wafted its way into the chamber, and right into Domon's nose.

He took a few quick sniffs and opened his eyes. It was a very familiar smell, actually. Roast boar, his favorite dinner from his days training in the Guyana Highlands under Master Asia. Domon got to his feet, both frustrated in being unable to attain that serene state of mind he so sought, and curious as who could be making such a scrumptious dish.

He entered the door just next to him, and saw Akito cooking an entire young boar, along with some unidentified game birds, on a spit inside a large roasting oven. He looked up and saw Domon, and smiled awkwardly, knowing the Gundam fighter was a rather forceful individual.

"Oh, you must be the guy who just joined up...I-I hope you like meat, because Viral was able to catch us some prime game this afternoon while we were preparing to leave."

"You're the cook on this boat?" Domon asked. "I'm surprised they'd leave a runt like you in charge. You look like the kind of guy who couldn't order a pizza without burning it." He went over to the roast boar and looked it over. The color was nice and even, and the smell of burnt wood mixed well with the smell of the meat...not to mention the thing was gargantuan. Even big eaters like Simon would have trouble devouring all of it at once.

"It's gonna take another fourteen to sixteen hours or before it's done, so I'm preparing it in advance for tomorrow. But if there's anything you want now, I'll see if I can make it for you."

Domon was surprised this individual was being so generous. Either that or he was overconfident, and the latter didn't seem to fit him at all. The fighter felt his stomach growl...that battle with the Devil Gundam did make him hungry.

"Alright. I want something that's a complete meal in a single dish. Grains, meats, vegetables, the works. Something a martial artist would eat before a big tournament. Go with whatever spices you think will work. Got it?"

Akito knew he could, and had just the dish in mind. With agility rivaling that of a Coordinator, the cook began whipping up one of his famous (on the _Nadesico_ ) Martian Bowls. Domon raised his eyebrows, impressed with Akito's skill and attention to detail. A mere five minutes later, thanks to the ship's super-microwave cookery, Akito laid the Martian Bowl before Domon. It was a mix of ramen noodles, big chunks of meat, equally big chunks of vegetables, and a mix of unusual spices that had been grown on the PLANTs. A pair of chopsticks and a large spoon were laid next to it.

"One Martian Bowl, freshly made! Eat up!"

Domon took a few sniffs of the food and smiled a little. With chopsticks in hand, he got a bit of the noodles, the vegetables and meat all at once, and ate them, taking care to actually taste it as opposed to shoveling in his mouth as Rain always scolded him for doing.

It was heavenly...a small taste of nirvana. Just a single bite seemed to calm Domon's tempestuous mind. Akito smirked a little when he saw the look on the martial artist's face. He had yet to meet anyone who didn't like his Martian Bowl.

"This...this is incredible! Oh wow, oh wow..."

Domon immediately began stuffing his face full of it, so eager was he to have more. In two minutes, the Gundam Fighter had completely cleaned out the bowl (even drinking the liquid), and just as quickly, Domon was overcome with a sensation of being completely full, so filling and nutritious was the food. He put down the bowl, his face seemingly drunk from the deliciousness of Akito's specialty.

If this was the sort of grub available, he could put up with anything.

* * *

"Captain, we're picking up another battleship not far from us," Megumi said as the _Nadesico_ was flying over the wasteland, continuing towards Kamina City. "It's within visual range, so I'll put it on screen."

Yurika looked up and saw that indeed there was a battleship. But Yoko, who happened to be on the bridge to see how things were going, recognized it.

"Captain, I know that ship! It's _Tower_! We met the Getter Team on that ship! Contact them and see if they'll answer! And get the Getter Team and Janus up while you're at it!" Minato called the four while Ruri attempted to make contact with _Tower_. In a minute, an image of Hayato and Benkei came on-screen, the former looking as grim as usual.

"This is Captain Hayato Jin of _Tower_. State your business."

"This is Captain Yurika Misumaru of the _Nadesico_. Some friends of yours are on our ship and have requested for us to rendezvous with you."

"Friends?" Hayato said suspiciously. "What do you mean, friends?"

At that moment, Janus, Go, Kei and Gai entered the bridge. All of them saw Hayato on the screen, and rushed over to get in the camera's view, wide-eyed with excitement at seeing another familiar face.

"Hey, Hayato! Dad! We're okay!" Kei said happily, excited to see her adopted father again after so long. Benkei saw Kei, and shook his head and rubbed his eyes a bit in disbelief.

"Kei? Kei, is it truly you?!" he said, his heart racing with excitement and joy.

Normally, Hayato would have been suspicious. But Go, whom he found was immune to Invader infection, was there as well. If that was the case, then there was no reason to mistrust them.

"Very well. I'll meet with you. If Go can trust you, I'll at least give you the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

The _Nadesico_ and _Tower_ landed side-by-side as the two ships met for the first time. The Getter Ray levels here were weaker, safe enough for anyone but the weak, sick and infirm to traverse in to remain in for extended periods.

Yurika and the rest of the crew (including Domon, much to his chagrin) went outside to meet Hayato, Benkei and Schwartz. As soon as Kei saw her adopted father, she rushed up to him and embraced him. Overcome with emotion, Benkei embraced her as well.

"Welp, that's one happy family reunited!" Janus quipped, happy to see Benkei and Kei together again, as family. Tara sighed. She missed her parents already.

"Boss!" Gai said as he rushed over to the stout ex-Getter pilot. Benkei smiled and nodded, acknowledging his pleasure at seeing Gai again too.

But what happened next would shock the two.

Nervously stepping forward was Michiru Saotome, who was seeing Hayato and Benkei, even if they weren't the ones from her world, for the first time in so long. Hayato, of course, had not seen her since that tragic accident.

He stared in utter disbelief at the woman. Was he truly seeing Michiru, or was this some sort of look-alike, or even an illusion? Michiru turned her gaze away, nervous about seeing Hayato again. To everyone's (especially Janus') surprise, Hayato turned angrily back toward Yurika.

"Captain Misumaru, answer me this...Michiru Saotome is dead, and her death sparked the Getter Ray Armageddon almost ten years ago. How can it be that she is standing right there, alive?"

"Hayato, wait! I can explain!" Janus said before Hayato could go for his gun.

"Then start talking," _Tower_ 's captain said. "For all I know you could be Invaders. Ones that have gotten very good at hiding your true selves."

"Hayato! It must be them! I can say for sure...this is, without any doubt, my daughter Kei!" Benkei added. "Please, Janus, explain. I want to know how you survived that horrible...I don't know what that was!"

"I'll have to give you the abridged version explanation, but all the same every last word of it is true," the young man continued.

"Well...start talking," Hayato said coldly.

"We all got sucked into a dimensional vortex, and then we were spat back out in the orbit of an alternate version of Earth...that Earth is where the _Nadesico_ 's crew and this Michiru comes from. We came back through ANOTHER dimensional vortex, called a Threshold, facilitated by the technology of that world."

"Yes," Michiru said, finally looking straight at the two ex-Getter pilots. " I wanted to come here so I could see all three of you again."

"What? You say that like..." Benkei said.

"You two, along with Ryoma Nagare, were killed in an explosion while you were testing our world's Shin Getter Robo," Ruri, who had tagged along, said. "The explosion destroyed the entire Getter Ray Laboratory, as well as my father." Michiru started to sniffle and sob a bit at having that story brought up so bluntly.

Hayato looked back at Michiru and saw this. He had never seen an Invader express grief, even when attempting to pretend to be human. It wasn't the Michiru he knew; but it was definitely the real deal.

"Well, I suppose I can believe your story, but I have one last question." He turned towards Go. "Go...did you encounter any Invaders after crossing back to this world?"

"No, but we did meet something else that Dr. Saotome helped make."

"What?" Benkei asked. Go furrowed his brow.

"Devil Gundam."

* * *

Domon nearly spouted steam from his ears, such was his rage when he heard that Dr. Saotome was involved in the creation of the monstrous Devil Gundam. After the meeting was over, he demanded to speak with Hayato in order to get any information he could out of him. Hayato and Benkei had decided to come aboard the _Nadesico_ for the time being, which gave the Gundam fighter the perfect opportunity to interrogate the captain.

Hayato sat in one of the lounges with Loran, Dianna (who had been staying in _Tower_ ever since Loran and Harry's disappearance) Janus, Benkei, Kei, Yoko and Gai as the four pilots who traveled to the other Earth were regaled with stories of their adventures. Suddenly, Domon barged and walked straight up to Hayato, even grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him up to his face. Not being one to panic even in moments like this, the captain of _Tower_ remained stoic.

"You! Tell me everything you know about how Dr. Saotome helped in the Devil Gundam's creation!" Domon demanded.

"Hey, cut it out, Domon!" Kei said angrily. "There's a time for that sort of thing, but it isn't now!" With a scowl, Domon put Hayato down. The man adjusted his collar and gathered his thoughts for a moment.

"I can't say I know everything, but if you have a grudge against Dr. Saotome, then we obviously have a common enemy. I'll tell you what I know."

"So, spit it out!" Domon yelled.

"All I know was that Dr. Saotome, along with many other renowned members of Neo-Japan's scientific community, were called upon to complete this project. How much they were involved, I can't say."

"Names, man!" the Gundam fighter yelled.

"There's only two others that I know: Dr. Juzo Kabuto and Dr. Masaki Kihara."

"Kabuto?" Yoko exclaimed. "That crazy old fart? He was involved in it? I knew he was a mad scientist, but to get involved in something like that..."

"Wait, Dr. Kabuto is alive?" Tara exclaimed. "You know where he lives?"

"I don't know exactly where," Yoko replied. "All I know is that he came one day soon after Kamina City was officially formed, and asked for a place to stay. I bet Rossiu would be able to tell us, since he keeps records of these sorts of things."

"Since Saotome probably won't talk, we'll have to find old man Kabuto," Domon said decisively. "Well, it seems our destinations are the same."

* * *

Juzo Kabuto slumped on the ladder he was on, his old lungs heaving. He was exhausted beyond all measure, and hadn't gotten more than an hour of sleep a night in the past four weeks. But now it was finished. His pride and glory, and his atonement for allowing the Devil Gundam to exist, was complete.

Soon, Mazinger Z, the avatar of the god Zeus, would rise and defend the world.

* * *

No one knew it, but Kamina's burial place was different from where they thought it was. Only Simon knew exactly where his big bro was laid to rest, for it was he himself who buried him. And it just so happened that this was where it was. Whenever Simon was having trouble or had something incredibly awesome happen to him, he would go to Kamina's grave and talk to him, if one believed such a notion. Joining him was a small, brown pigmole with miniature sunglasses over its eyes and a tan star on its rear end, sitting neatly perched on his shoulder - Boota, his pet and companion. The only time the critter ever willing left his friend's side was to hitch a ride in Yoko's substantial cleavage.

Sitting in a small nook in between two sheer cliffs, just barely large enough for a person to fit through, was a humble grave site where Kamina's incredibly long sword was thrust into the headstone. Simon knelt before the grave.

"Hey, bro. Sorry I haven't come back in a while. Things have really gotten crazy. First, you know my girlfriend, Nia? The one I met just after you died? Well, it turns out she's been working for some group called the Anti-Spiral, and they're going to drop the moon on us in five months. A whole bunch of other stuff happened, and I got thrown in jail."

"But now I'm out, and Viral's my co-pilot now! Hope you don't mind him sitting in your old seat. Oh, and Team Dai-Gurren just got a LOT bigger. We've got more than double the members now, not to mention a battleship that's as awesome as the Dai-Gurren was! You'd love the captain...she's a real cutie!"

And so he went on, knowing full well that Kamina couldn't hear him, what with being dead and all. But it was comfort enough for him.

Unbeknownst to him, he had been followed. Of course, there was no malicious intent in it, merely curiosity.

"Excuse me, Sir Simon?" said the one following him. It was Dianna Soreil, attended as always by Harry Ord, whom Simon had not met yet.

"Oh, hello...um...Dianna, right?"

"Yes. She is Queen Dianna Soreil, rightful ruler of the Lunar Kingdom," Harry said in his usual manner. "You'd best pay the proper respect."

A small beetle landed on Simon's bare arm, and buzzed away again as he casually swatted it.

"Alright...um...I guess you want to know what I'm doing out here, huh?" Simon said, looking back at the grave.

"Yes. It looks like you were visiting someone's grave. I assume it is someone near and dear to you; A parent? A friend? A sibling?"

"He was kind of all three at once for me," Simon replied, surprised that a queen would be so interested in him. "Although we weren't related, he's the closest thing to a brother I ever had, so I called him my big bro. It's because of him that I am who I am today."

Boota scurried around and stared at Harry, or rather, at his sunglasses. Harry paid the creature little heed.

"My Queen, we should return. We shouldn't be out here for longer than we have to," Harry warned her.

"I was just on my way back too. I'll walk with you," Simon replied. The three started back towards the _Nadesico_.

"Please, tell me more about this person you called 'big bro'."

"Well, he was tough...he was hot-blooded...he never gave up...and he always believed in me. Oh, and he wore shades kind of like yours, Harry. His were a lot pointer, though. Could I try them on?"

Harry was silent, but that was all the answer Simon needed. The conversation soon moved to other things.

But as they left, the beetle, now covered in tiny dark green blotches, landed on the ground and began to dig straight down...right toward Kamina's exact location.

* * *

"Tell me, Agrippa," Gym Ghingnham said with a hint of disdain over his dome-tent's long-range communicator, "how fares the Moon? How fares the seat of the new Lunar Empire?" Agrippa had the unfortunate timing of getting him while he was having a nice steam bath.

"Ever since Dianna's flight, the people have been asking too many questions. Nothing I seem to say satisfies them! They cheered for you, Ghingnham! Please, return to the Moon and rally the people with your words! If our empire is to be born, we must get the people on our side!"

"Our empire will not be eternal until we have the Turn A!" Gym roared. "How many times must I tell you that, you pompous fool! Now go away!"

Before the chancellor could speak any further, Gym cut the connection, mouthing curses at the man. Gym had been waiting on Earth for the Turn A's return, his warrior's sense telling him that the silver-haired boy would return soon enough. In the meantime, he had been getting target practice by shooting at any Invaders unlucky enough to cross his path, and running training exercises with his men, which had been reinforced by the Moon.

But for the moment, he was alone - until he got a visitor.

Somehow, Kushiel had simply materialized near him without any sign of his appearance, startling the general. Thankfully, for Gym, his privates were covered by a rather small swimsuit, the type usually worn by competitive swimmers.

"You! What right have you to barge into MY private quarters?" he roared.

"You were speaking with that treacherous chancellor over a communicator," Kushiel said calmly - although he probably would be grinning from ear to ear if he had a face - "So I thought I could come in and speak to you myself."

"Well, state your business. I am trying to relax and cleanse myself," Gym said with a scowl.

"I see you are frustrated by the Turn A's disappearance. Well, you would be happy to know that the Turn A has returned."

"Of course it has! My warrior's sense has never betrayed me!" Gym replied haughtily. "When the time is right, I will have my men go after it, and once Loran Cehack is either dead or in my service, the Lunar Empire, the empire of war, will begin!"

Kushiel nodded silently. Everything was going as he had hoped.

* * *

Gildrome's research had proved fruitful after those first five - using a machine, he was now able to pluck any soul from the vast collection the Muge Zolbados Empire had gathered over the eons and stick into some Invader goo, causing a human to form. While these mass-produced pilots didn't have their old intellect or personality, they worked just fine for their purposes. Reconstructing the mobile suits of these "Titans" was even easier.

"The flesh of these Invaders is like the finest clay!" he mused to Yazan Gable. "I can mold it into whatever shape I please!"

Now it was time for a test run for these new Titans.

It fell to Yazan to lead this first squad. In spite of his lack of Newtype abilities, his sheer skill, reflexes and ferocity made him a match for even Newtype pilots...and at Saotome's request, his first target would be _Tower_ and Shin Getter Robo.

He led a number of Invaders and Titans mobile weapons, each piloted by a resurrected Titans pilot in Invader flesh.

First came two dozen Hizacks, dark green suits closely resembling the Zaku II, save for fins sticking out of its shoulders;

Next came a dozen GM Quels, dark-blue suits that resembled the Federation's old GM IIs, though they looked sleeker and more menacing;

Close behind came six Marasais, dark-red suits that resembled Hizacks, but with longer, meaner-looking helmets, large shields on their right shoulders and more advanced weaponry;

Finally, flying behind Yazan were eight Asshimars, transformable orange and dark-green mobile armors that resembled bloated pancakes on top.

All of them were marked with deformities based on their Invader nature - in most cases, it was in the form of either bloodshot eyes replacing the visual sensors. A number of "normal" flying and ground Invaders took up the rear, but they now sported a lighter gray color, rather than the normal jet black.

Yazan himself was flying in his favorite mobile weapon - the ocean-blue Hambrabi. Like the Asshimar, it could change between a mobile suit and mobile armor mode. Currently flying in its MA form, it resembled a stingray with arms; Its head had three mono-eye sensors: two facing down and one facing up, while its shoulders also had one each, totalling five; its hands had two large claws above the palms; finally, its tail was fitted with an actual stinger that could inject toxic substances.

"Listen up, boys! Our mission is a favor to Saotome! If you see that Shin Getter Robo bloke, let 'em have it! Once that Go fella's dead as a doornail, Shin Dragon's gonna make this world all ours!"

The Invaders and hybrid pilots all cheered in a cacophony of hisses, screeches and gurgles.

* * *

The _Nadesico_ and _Tower_ crews awoke the next morning to an awkward silence, the calm before a torrential storm. Though everyone was able to go about their morning routines, they all felt that the peace would be shattered. It always did on mornings like this.

Michiru wandered about _Tower_ , having spent the night there getting acquainted with this world's Hayato and Benkei. As she was walking outside, she spotted Hayato leaning on the rail, quietly watching the wasteland go by as Yamazaki handled things on the bridge.

"Good morning, Hayato," Michiru said awkwardly, still not used to talking to someone who was supposed to be dead.

"Michiru. Did you sleep well?" the scarred captain asked politely, also feeling awkward about someone he watched die engage in conversation with him. She walked up to him.

Words failed them both. Both knew what they wanted to say, but neither knew how to say it. So all they could do was stand in silence, watching the wasteland go by.

However, their hearts had other ways of saying it. Michiru's right hand and Hayato's left slowly began to draw closer to one another. And before either consciously knew it, Hayato had laid his hand on top of Michiru's.

Their cheeks began to blush a deep red. But this quiet moment was shattered by an alarm. Hayato quickly looked up and saw some mobile suits and mobile armors headed their way. But when he saw the Invaders behind them, he knew that these weren't ordinary mobile weapons.

Michiru looked up and saw the incoming enemies as well. She immediately turned to go and ready Getter Q, but Hayato suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Hayato, what are you doing?" she said, annoyed as she tried to tug her arm away. "Let me go!"

"No! You're staying here."

"I'm perfectly cap..."

Suddenly, Hayato pulled her in and deeply kissed her, much to her shock. He was never this forward with her...even Ryoma wasn't so brash.

"Hayato..."

"It's my fault that I lost you once. I don't want to lose you a second time."

Michiru silently nodded. The fact that he cared so much was enough to make her stay. She wished the Hayato she knew was more like this.

* * *

Char wasn't expecting any visitors on Axis today; but when he heard a representative of the Lunar Kingdom was coming, the Supreme Ruler of Neo Zeon was at least willing to let him have his say.

Sauntering in came Agrippa Maintainer himself, a dark-skinned man with a small afro, dark blue and purple robes with a puffy white collar and sleeves, followed closely by two bodyguards, who openly carried small firearms. Not that Char minded that, but he immediately wondered whose idea it was to let this circus reject into his office.

"Ah, you must be Lord Char Aznable; I am most pleased to meet you!" Agrippa began, bowing politely.

"Enough with the pleasantries," Char said coldly. "Tell me why you're here. Why does the chancellor of the Lunar Kingdom seek an audience with the likes of me? Your nation has been neutral for two centuries."

"I come to offer help in your fight against the Federation," Agrippa replied. "We of the Lunar Kingdom have for far too long watched those wretched Earthlings oppress those who live in space, and no longer can we stand by and let it happen."

Char wasn't fooled at all by this display of false sympathy, but if he could use the Lunar Kingdom's forces, so much the better. He decided to play along and see what he could get out of the deal, and what they wanted in exchange.

"So, in what way can you help us?" Char asked. "I heard your queen abolished the majority of your military, based on information we discerned from Federation reports."

"Queen Dianna fled like a coward when our brave soldiers rose up in defiance of her decree. She was leaving us wide open to attack! But now our military is established and growing in strength once more, and we have a weapon that is more powerful than any ever developed! More powerful than a nuclear warhead, or the Colony Laser, or even those Super Robots!"

 _A machine more powerful than a Colony Laser or a Super Robot?_ Char thought. _Now this is I have to see_.

* * *

"All units, launch!" Yurika and Hayato ordered simultaneously.

Out came all five Aestivalis, Granlif, Lifthrasir, Shin Getter, Stilva, ZZ Gundam, Gundam Alex, Gurren Lagann, Turn A Gundam, King Kittan, and Yoko M-Tank.

Only Shining Gundam remained in the _Nadesico_ 's hangar.

"Explain to me again why I have to fight now?" Domon grumbled. "If it doesn't involve that blasted Devil Gundam, it's a waste of time for me to sortie. I'm better off saving my strength for it or any Gundam Fighters we come across!"

"We owe these people for taking us in!" Rain said. "There's no way we'd be able to find opponents traveling on foot, let alone the Devil Gundam!"

"After we win, I'll serve you another Maaaaartian Booooowl," Akito said with a grin. Immediately, Domon's attitude changed for the better, which surprised even Rain.

"In that case...let's go, Shining Gundam!" Domon cried eagerly as his mobile fighter rocketed out of the _Nadesico._ No sooner did he land than did the enemy reach them - Yazan and his forces. And to his dismay, Judau immediately recognized Yazan's presence, even though it was tainted by Invader flesh.

"Beam sabers out, boys!" Yazan whooped; "Pick a maggot and get to wrecking!" He then turned his attention to the ZZ Gundam.

"You...you're that guy from Shangri-La!" Judau exclaimed, shocked to see this man from his past. "But you died back then…"

"That may be, but I got a second lease on life thanks to my new boss!" he laughed. The Hambrabi shifted to its mobile suit mode and pulled out a long beam rifle, which then extended a long plasma blade, like an oversized beam saber.

"Meanwhile, I got a better mobile suit than the Zeta!" Judau replied as he blocked Yazan's attack; "Here, I'll show ya!"

He made the ZZ leap high and come down, hoping to settle the fight with one blow. But to his dismay, Yazan's mobile suit shifted back to mobile armor mode in less than a second, and zoomed out of the way. The Hambrabi then did a somersault before charging again, firing beam rifle shots as it dove.

"No way," Judau exclaimed as he made the ZZ change to its own mobile armor mode, narrowly avoiding the blasts. "He's even better than I remember!" The two were soon engaged in an all-out dogfight, firing missiles and beam shots, neither one able to hit the other.

"I told you," the resurrected Titan declared; "I was an ace pilot for the Titans back then, and I'm STILL an ace pilot now!"

Judau misread one of Yazan's movements, allowing him to score a hit with one of the Hambrabi's beam rifles.

"With me and my old partner Hambrabi back together, you're dead meat, kid!"

* * *

Gurren Lagann and the Gundam Alex stood back-to-back as they tried to hold off the Asshimars.

"Titans machines...never thought I'd see them again!" Simon said as he tossed a pair of sunglasses like a boomerang, clipping one of the speedy mobile armors.

"You know the Titans, Simon?" Christina asked as she fired a beam rifle shot at one of them. Even if the Alex was outclassed, her skill was enough to make up for it - the one Simon had hit took the beam shot head-on.

"Just before the Gryps Conflict, these guys tried to enlist Team Dai-Gurren into their forces," Simon recounted; "But we wouldn't play their dirty game, so we kicked their asses and sent them running!"

The sunglasses started to return, slicing another Asshimar in twain. Meanwhile, Yoko M-Tank joined in, having taken out a pair of GM Quels. Her Gunman's cannon shot down a third one.

"But didn't the AEUG defeat them, finally?" Yoko asked. "I remember that much." She turned around in time to see a pair of ground Invaders trying to pounce on her, only to get shot to bits by a hail of gunfire from Akito and Akatsuki's Aestivalises.

"Well, someone's brought them back!" Akito said as he used his machine's Distortion Field to deflect beam rifle shots from a Marasai. "But they're fighting alongside Invaders...hey, I bet they're Invaders themselves now!"

"How poetic," Akatsuki mused as he took out the Marasai with a Field-backed rushing knife attack; "That means their bodies are as vile as their souls!"

* * *

Judau was backed against a wall, quite literally, and now Yazan looked to be ready to deliver the kill.

"Guess what time it is, kiddo?" the Titans pilot said with a distorted chuckle before pitching the Hambrabi into a dive, its tail keened to impale the Double Zeta. His excitement made more Invader parts sprout out of his body.

"IiIiIiT'S rA-"

"PLASMA DRILL HURRICANE!"

Luckily, Shin Getter 2 was nearby, and Kei wasn't about to let Yazan have his way - the energy tornado nailed Yazan, sending the Hambrabi spiraling.

"Keep your hands off Judau, you freak!" she taunted.

"Well, well, it's the machine I was looking for!" Yazan chuckled, composing himself as he rebalanced his mobile suit; "Your friend here was so much fun, you almost slipped my mind!"

The Hambrabi wheeled around and started chasing after Shin Getter, which sprinted away - while Shin Getter 1 was best in the air, Shin Getter 2 was fleet of foot.

"Get back here and face me, you bastard!" Judau called out as he switched ZZ Gundam back to G-Fortress mode and chasing after him.

"I'm gonna violate ya, Getter Robo!" Yazan cackled. But to his surprise, Shin Getter 2 used its drill arm to burrow underground - something his machine certainly couldn't do. He stopped short before switching back to mobile suit mode, just in time to parry a beam saber attack from Turn A Gundam.

"Out of the way, mustache!" he growled. He jumped back and tried to fire his beam rifle, but Loran blocked it with the Turn A's shield. It then jumped back and produced a large ball-and-chain, the ball studded with spikes and the chain attached to a handle. It whirled the weapon over its head.

"Stupid mustache!" Yazan yelled; "You're scrap!" The Hambrabi charged in, firing the beam cannons on its shoulders. But Loran leveled the hammer in front of his mobile suit, and the fast-spinning ball, shielded by an I-Field, deflected the beams away.

Finally, he swung the ball as he could. But the Hambrabi jumped away and switched back to mobile armor mode - the ball instead struck one of the Marasais, smashing it through the cockpit, spewing Invader goo all over.

"This guy's fast," Loran thought out loud; "Is he a Newtype?" The blue mobile weapon curved back around, and once again went into a dive, bringing its stinger to bear.

"Since my target ain't here," Yazan growled, "I guess I'll deal with you, mustache!"

"Loran! Move, now!" Kei suddenly called out over the Turn A's radio. As the Hambrabi was about to reach the mustached mobile suit, it bounded backward at the same moment as Shin Getter 2, which had been underground all this time, burst out.

"DRILL HURRICAAAAAAAANE!"

The blow tore off the Hambrabi's head, but just barely missed the cockpit. But it was enough to send the blue mobile suit crashing to the ground. But in response to this, the Invader goo from the destroyed Marasai suddenly snaked along the ground, repairing some of the damage Yazan had suffered.

 _Damn it...Getter Robo got me good there,_ he growled; _Can't risk dying again - not when I still need my chance to get back at the boy in the Zeta who humiliated me!_

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Seeing that it was a good time to leave, Yazan began to retreat just as the cliff where Kamina was buried began to crack and crumble. Something began to break through it...or more precisely, drill through it.

Everyone turned around as the massive cliff crumbled and shattered as a massive drill pierced the wall.

"ENTER TEAM GYURREN'S BRAVE AND MAAAANLY LEEEADUR, KAMIENA!"

Simon felt his brain nearly snap in half when he heard that loud, boisterous voice. To hear the voice of his big bro again, yet somehow twisted and distorted...it shook him to his very core. Gurren Lagann shut down in an instant.

The cloud of dust started to settle, and everyone was shocked to see the thing before them. It was a copy of Gurren Lagann, but instead of a black, red, and gold color scheme, it was replaced with a sickly green color and mustard yellow to go with the black. Its face was half normal, half-skeleton, like someone tore the flesh off the side of its face, revealing only the bone. The drill on its arm was dotted with spikes, and the helmet it wore was more ornate, but demonic. Inside, Kamina's body was partially reborn – Not all of his flesh was there though...he was a straight up zombie, albeit with far more manliness.

"What in the world...is that?!" Yurika gasped.

"It looks like Gurren Lagann," Rain exclaimed, "but that color scheme, those eyes...it's the same as...Domon! Whatever that is, it's practically made of DG Cells! And it must have resurrected its pilot as well!"

"What? DG Cells? Are you talking about that thing we beat up a few days ago?" Viral exclaimed. "So that fake Gurren Lagann is made of the same stuff as the Devil Gundam..."

"And they've...resurrected Kamina..." Yoko gasped, just as shocked as Simon.

The zombie Gurren Lagann took a step forward and adjusted its jaw, which flapped in time with the undead Kamina's speech.

"HEY! YOU BUNTCH O PUNKZ THINC YOU CAN BEAT MEEEEE? JUS WHO THE HELL DYU THINK I YAM?!"

Everyone watched as it pulled an extremely long katana out of nowhere, and picked its first target: Akito. With a single swift move, it sliced off both of the Aestivalis' arms and then kicked it to the ground.

"What's the big idea, ya big bully?!" Ryoko yelled, angry at the DG Cell copy of Gurren Lagann for such a heinous act. "You asked for it! Girls, let's gun this S-O-B down!" The three other Aestivalis lined up and opened fire with their guns. But it simply held up its sword and parried every one of the bullets.

"OOOH, I LOVE IT WHEN LADIES GEYT SPUNKAY!" Kamina slurred as it ripped off the serrated sunglasses on its chest and tossed it at the girls. They scattered and managed to avoid the attack. Instead, it sliced several Invaders in half.

"Everyone! We have to stop this thing! We can't let another DG Cell abomination like this exist!" Domon yelled as he started forward, drawing its beam saber. He clashed with Kamina several times, unable to land a hit...the DG Cell-strengthened katana was able to resist Domon's energy blade. Others moved in as well, but even their strongest attacks were easily parried by the zombie Kamina's unheard-of swordsmanship, and many were heavily damaged by its blade.

All the while, Simon stood there paralyzed with despair. He couldn't feel anything or move any part of his body. He just stared in disbelief. His bro, the young man who virtually raised him and defined him, was doing all this.

"Damn it, you stupid human, snap out of it!" Viral yelled, struggling to get Gurren Lagann to move. Our allies are getting cut down like crazy and you're just going to sit there doing nothing?!"

"But...that's my bro..." Simon said weakly.

"No...Simon...that's not Kamina..." Yoko grunted, feeling herself slowly succumbing to the taint of DG Cells, her mech having been struck by DG Gurren Lagann's blade. "Please...you have to stop him..."

"Yeah...the Kamina we knew would never...pull crap like this..." Kittan grunted, resisting the control of the DG Cells with all his might. "Don't you...remember?"

Everyone else cried out in agony to Simon, knowing that he alone could end this madness.

"AH KWUIT YER YAPPING! HIZZZATZU!"

DG Gurren Lagann raised its arm, and a massive drill with fearsome spikes formed on it. But instead of aiming for Gurren Lagann, it turned towards the two battleships.

"GIGA! DRWILL! BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUU UUU!"

It rocketed towards the _Nadesico_ , but _Tower_ managed to get in its way, and the _Nadesico_ immediately upped the Distortion Field.

DG Gurren Lagann drilled straight through _Tower_ , though the _Nadesico_ 's field was able to repel him. Everyone, even as they resisted the infection of DG Cells, gazed in horror at the now massive, gaping hole in _Tower_. They looked and saw the blood dripping off of the robot's drill.

That act suddenly snapped Simon out of his funk. He remembered the screams of those he had unintentionally killed. And now his inaction was going to cost him more friends...and at the hands of the one person besides Nia who meant the most to him...or rather, it was the Devil Gundam using his bro's body to cause suffering and pain. It angered him beyond reason, beyond anything he had ever felt before. But Simon suddenly realized this, and, through sheer force of will, turned his sadness and rage into courage. Even as tears poured down his face, Simon's Spiral Power went into complete overdrive.

"FINISHING STRIKE!"

The Spiral gauge on Lagann's control panel increased nearly instantly. Gurren Lagann, now blazing green flame, raised its arm. A drill at least ten times its usual size formed and the massive energy emanated forth. The massive amount of Spiral Power swept over the battlefield like a tidal wave, immediately purifying the DG Cell infections everyone suffered.

"GIGA!"

The entire landscape seemed to shift and quake.

"DRIIIIIIILL!"

New rock formations formed as the earth heaved and shook. The others' mechs went tumbling away, so great was the wave of power the digger was emanating.

"BREAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

With one massive attack, Simon defeated DG Gurren Lagann. The zombie Kamina's DG Cell flesh was reduced to a fine, inert dust, as was the rest of the mech, but not before exploding spectacularly, as did the entire landscape ten miles in front of Simon.

Simon felt his heart scream in pain. He had once again lost something that could not be replaced...and for that, the Devil Gundam was going to pay.

* * *

 _Okay, next time…_

 _-Ramiel is burrowing closer to Nerv headquarters, so Misato and the crew of the_ Archangel _come up with a daring plan to take him out...not one, but TWO positron rifles, powered by the energy from the Super Robots and manned by Evangelion Units 01 and 02! But will it work, or will fate take a sudden turn?_ _ **Chapter 16 (Japan) - The Winged Ones Named! Decisive Shot at Midnight!**_

 **-** Tower _is a wre_ ck, _and most of its crew has perished at the hands of the short-lived zombie Kamina, but the crew continues toward Kamina City regardless, and soon arrive. When a plan to get Simon inside forces Domon to step up to make a speech, will he be able to do it, or will fate have its own plans? And what of Master Asia and Neo-Zeon? What of Londo Bell, Judau and Christina's squadron? Find out next time on_ _ **Chapter 16 (Teppelin) -**_ _**Simon Redeemed! Enter Londo Bell!**_

 _Until next time, Super Robot Wars fans!_


	25. Chapter 16 Japan

_And now, we begin a battle against Ramiel, and also find out just how Kaworu got all the way to Earth..._

* * *

 **Chapter 16 (Japan): The Winged Ones Named! Decisive Shot at Midnight!**

Cheif Taiga, Leo Shishioh and the rest of the GGG support crew sat in Bay Island Base's Main Order Room, having just received a video call from Misato and another Nerv support staff member, who were at Nerv HQ. The Nerv staff member was Makoto Hyuga, a young Japanese man with black thick-framed glasses and mussy black hair.

"So, what's the exact situation?" Taiga asked. "From the looks of it, another Angel has attacked."

"But the last one appeared only a week ago," Mikoto said with a sigh. "We just got done repairing GaoGaiGar's arms."

"No matter. If we must collaborate again, so be it." Leo said; "So, what do you know about it?"

"Based on our data," Makoto said; "We determined that it automatically attacks anything that enters its range deemed a threat with a high-powered particle beam."

"If it went after an Evangelion," Entouji said; "Super Robots like GaoGaiGar will get struck as well. That makes close combat impossible."

"Meanwhile, its AT Field is the strongest we've seen thus far, and it seems to always be active," Makoto added. "Guns, artillery, bombs, and other conventional weapons are worse than useless...an entire division of Britannian Knightmares and Great Mazingers blew themselves to bits with their own weaponry when their attacks bounced off that AT Field."

"Clearly, it doesn't view Knightmares or mass-production Great Mazingers as a threat," Misato said; "Man, that must tick off the Britannians."

"What about that drill?" Geki asked. "That's a monster tool it's packing."

"The Angel positioned itself directly above us, and using a 17.5 meter drill bit to bore towards HQ," Makoto explained; "Thankfully, it's going to take time to penetrate all twenty-two armor plates."

"Based on that and the data about your armor plates," Mikoto said; "It will pierce through the final armor plate by 6:54 AM, tomorrow morning."

"That gives us about ten hours," Misato said with a sigh. "And it's a flying fortress - almost perfect offense and defense. Ten hours to take it out is probably cutting it close."

"How long until Unit 01 is combat-ready again?" Taiga asked. "Those Evas have a way of being able to deliver the final blow to the Angels that even GaoGaiGar can't...meaning we need to ultimately put our trust in them."

"It'll take three hours to replace the melted plating," Makoto said; "Thankfully, that particle beam didn't touch Unit 01's core. If we were three more seconds slower, it would have burned straight through the Eva!"

"How's the pilot? Is he okay?" Mikoto asked.

"Shinji Ikari's currently in the ER...no injuries, but he's still unconscious last we checked. No clue when he'll be up and about."

"So, shall we just raise the white flag?" Makoto sighed.

"We can wallow in our regrets when we're dead," Misato said, her expression filled with determination...and then cunning as an idea formed in her head; "Besides, there's still one more thing I'd like to try."

"Ho-ho! I like that attitude, Captain Katsuragi!" Taiga said, encouraged by Misato's drive to overcome this trial; "Whatever GGG can do to help, we'll do it!"

"Thanks!" she said; "First, I need you guys to run some more numbers for me…"

* * *

In the depths of Tabgha Base on the Moon, there was a circular chamber containing a single tube filled with LCL. Sleeping within this tube was a boy around Shinji's age - he had silver hair and pale skin.

"Good morning, Kaworu Nagisa," a deep but rasping voice said out of a speaker on the wall across from the boy. He opened his eyes, revealing blood-red irises. His expression was serious, as if he was about to do something drastic.

"Tell me how you are, son of Adam," the voice asked.

"You want to know how I am?" the boy replied, his tone leery and disdainful; "Let me tell you."

The liquid bubbled slightly.

"I am tired."

"Very well, then," the voice said. "Sleep more. Your time has not come yet."

"I am tired of marching to 00's orders," Kaworu continued. The tube cracked, causing liquid to start leaking out.

"I am tired of watching that boy suffer as his friends die one by one." The tube cracked further, and the liquid leaked faster.

"And most of all…"

Kaworu let out a powerful kinetic blast. The tube blasted apart, sending glass shards and orange liquid everywhere.

"I am tired of you, Kiel Lorenz."

* * *

Eight hours remained.

Gendo and Fuyutsuki looked over the plan Misato had concocted with GGG, while she and Ritsuko stood and waited. Once he was done, the head of Nerv looked back at his subordinate, an eyebrow raised with mild disbelief.

"So, you plan to have a sniper shoot the target from outside of its firing range?" Gendo asked.

"Yes sir," Misato replied, proud of herself for coming up with this. "We've seen that an AT Field CAN be overwhelmed by sheer force. So A pinpoint shot with a high-powered positron beam should be able to do the job."

"The Magi supercomputers estimated that the shot would have to exceed 180 million kilowatts, though," Ritsuko added. "GGG's own systems gave a similar figure."

Fuyutsuki whistled at this number.

"Our positron rifle can't handle that level of output," Gendo said. "And even if it could, we'd have to siphon all of the electricity in the Tokyo Settlement just to fire one shot."

"There's no need for that!" Misato said confidently.

"What else do we have that can generate that amount of power?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"We'll use the GS Rides of GaoGaiGar, Big Volfogg and ChoRyuJin to provide energy," Misato answered; "GGG offered all of them for that purpose."

"Perhaps we could borrow power from other Super Robots," Gendo's right-hand man said with a thoughtful nod.

"So the issue of energy is dealt with," Gendo said; "But where would we get the positron cannons you plan on using?"

"The _Archangel_ ," Ritsuko answered.

* * *

Seven and a half hours remained.

Since there was time yet before Ramiel's arrival, Tara decided to take a look around Nerv HQ by herself. She had a map of the place, and decided to take a look at the computer room in Central Dogma...Ritsuko had allowed everyone to have free access to most areas of the base.

Most of the room was empty, allowing Tara to walk around. She peered over the side where Gendo usually sat and saw three huge black boxes arranged in a triangle.

"Caspar, Melchior and Balthasar, we call them," a voice that came from behind her said; "You're looking at the three most powerful supercomputers in the Earth Sphere - the Magi System.

She turned around and saw Ritsuko standing there.

"Our mothers worked on it together years ago."

"Oh, Dr. Akagi!" Tara exclaimed.

"Enjoying your little self-guided tour, I see," the blonde scientist said.

"I didn't know that my mom worked for Nerv," Tara said. "I guess there's still so much she hasn't told me."

"Naoko Akagi and I developed the principle before Nerv ever existed," another voice said as its owner entered the room; "We were the first to prove the utility of the artificial neural array as a computation device when you were two."

"Mom!" Tara exclaimed, happy to see her mother was safe.

"Haruhi," Ritsuko said, also pleased to see her mother's old friend.

"Hello, Ritsuko," Haruhi said. "It's been a while...my, how time flies."

"What are you doing here, Mom?" her daughter asked.

"It sounds like this Angel is going to be a tough nut to crack, so I wanted to do what I could," the petite scientist replied. "Your father is helping with the preparations for the plan." Ritsuko then turned to Haruhi.

"So, based on the data we've received," she said; "I understand that Lifthrasir's artificial intelligence also uses an artificial neural array at its core."

"Yeah, Xemmey can learn and make decisions on her own!" Tara said.

"True, but the Magi are far more potent as computational devices," Haruhi said. "No need for a personality or dealing with mechanical issues. With all of their processing power focused on calculation, they're capable of searching for answers without necessarily understanding the question."

Tara looked back at the three Magi.

 _You're so amazing, Mom,_ she thought.

* * *

Six hours remained.

On the surface, a number of Nerv and GGG workers were working on carefully detaching the _Archangel'_ s main guns. Kira, hoping to do some maintenance on the Strike, happened upon this, and saw Misato, Murrue and Natarle overseeing the process. He saw Janus and Guy Shishioh helping, while Gilbert Zifell was directing them.

"What are those people doing to the _Archangel_?" Kira asked. "Is something wrong with the Lohengrins?" Janus scrambled out of the way and started heading towards them as a truck started to pull the positron cannon out of position.

"We're preparing to deal with the enemy Angel," Murrue explained. "Once they detach the Lohengrins, we'll hook up all of our Super Robots to them and boost their power."

"We'll use them to pierce its AT Field and take it out with one shot!" Misato added confidently.

"That's what we _want_ to happen," Natarle said as Guy started walking towards them; "But Nerv's computers estimated that our chance of success was 17.4 percent at most, if I remember correctly." Kira sighed at this - those were not good odds.

"Simon always said that as long as there's any chance to win," he chimed in as he joined the conversation; "You can make it a sure bet with enough effort and guts!"

"With our G-Stones powering the Lohengrins, we're sure to be victorious," Guy added.

"That's a nice thought," Kira said; "I guess I should be more optimistic." Janus suddenly looked the pilot of GaoGaiGar up and down.

"By the way, I'm just curious," he asked; "How DID you become a cyborg, Guy?"

Guy sighed as he started to recall the incident.

"I was an astronaut for Japan's Space Development Corporation until about three years ago. During a test of an experimental long-range spacecraft, something rammed into it. The shuttle was destroyed, and most of my body was badly injured - my life was hanging by a thread."

"So how did you survive?" Kira asked. "It must have been a miracle!"

"Yes. It was a miracle that Galeon just happened to appear before me soon after."

"You mean that giant robot lion over there?" Janus said, glancing over at Galeon, who was lying on a hill nearby as if napping.

"Yes. He carried me all the way back to Earth in his jaws," Guy explained. "After being brought back to Space Development Corporation headquarters, my father was able to reverse-engineer much of Galeon's technology to build me this robot body."

Guy touched his face, and his expression gradually turned sullen.

"All that's left of my old flesh is...this."

Janus, seeing Guy's sadness, quickly bowed in apology - something he picked up from Tara.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized; "I-I didn't mean to bring up anything painful!" Guy smiled a bit in response, his mood lifted again.

"It's fine," the cyborg said, raising his hand, showing off his G-Stone. "Being alive and able to protect the people I hold dear more than makes up for it. And it's all thanks to this G-Stone that powers my mechanical parts."

The workers were trying to move the Lohengrin into the truck, with no success. Seeing this, Guy went over to the weapon.

"Plus, I can do this!"

With startling ease, the cyborg lifted up the cannon.

"Careful with that, Guy!" Murrue exclaimed. "It's filled with sensitive machinery!" Guy nodded and gently placed the cannon on the truck bed. The workers cheered as the truck drove away.

 _But doesn't he miss his sense of touch?_ Janus thought; _The way his girlfriend's body would feel up against him…_

His mind wandered to Tara.

 _I wonder if Tara and I could ever be like that…no...I feel like we already were._

He furrowed his brow.

 _When WAS that?_

* * *

Kaworu, now wearing a white shirt, black jeans and white sneakers, walked through the halls of Tabgha Base even as alarms blared all over. He was looking for something, but didn't show it. After all, he knew exactly where his objective was.

He paused in front of an Evangelion. It was a deep blue with yellow trim, while its horned helmet, which bore a strong resemblance to Unit-01's, had a red visor covering the eye holes. The Eva was standing on a platform of sorts, much like the launch chutes from Nerv's base back on Earth. But this platform was not at the bottom - that was shrouded in darkness.

He looked up at the Eva and began to speak to it.

"So, shall we go, Mark 06...child of Adam, and servant of these selfish Lilim?"

Kaworu smiled as he started to step off the ledge toward the pit.

"I'm sure you're sick of this too."

He stepped off the ledge, but then started to float, and levitate upward. Mark 06's visor flashed as it lifted its head. Both Kaworu and the Evangelion then started to float upward...

* * *

" _The Mark 06 has activated!"_

" _What?! There were no orders for it to launch!"_

" _There's no pilot in the plug!"_

" _Blood pattern blue...it's Tabris!"_

" _What in the world is that kid doing?!"_

" _Escapee has already passed the 44th layer and is still rising!"_

" _Set up an ambush! Wake those bloody MP models!"_

" _Seal the bulkheads! Buy us time!"_

* * *

Five hours remained.

Shinji finally opened his eyes to find himself in another hospital bed - just like after his battle with Sachiel. As he did so, the automatic door to the room opened, and someone wheeled a cart in.

It was Rei.

"Ayanami…" he muttered.

"I'm here to brief you on the Operation Yashima timetable," she said, using the name that Misato had given for this whole mission.

 _I just wake up and I'm subjected to this?_

"At 00:00 midnight, the operation will begin," Rei began, whipping out a small planner and reading from it. "Pilots Ikari, Ayanami and Soryu are to arrive at the cage by 17:30. At 18:00, Units 00, 01 and 02 will activate. At 18:05, all three units must be deployed. They will arrive at the temporary base on Mount Futago at 18:30, and will remain there until further orders. The operation will begin promptly at midnight."

She wheeled the cart closer - it had a tray of food on it, as well as a blue plugsuit in a sealed plastic bag. When Shinji looked back at her, he briefly saw someone else - someone who looked almost exactly like her, yet...

"Eat something before you go," Rei said as she left the cart. "We leave in sixty minutes."

She left without another word.

* * *

Three hours remained.

Many of Shinji's classmates, as well as the members of the manga club, stood up on one of the roofs of the ruined buildings at the edge of one of the ghettos. They were waiting for something.

"Dey're really late," Toji said; "We oughta get to a shelter." He was dragged here by Kensuke, who insisted on showing off just what Shinji's Evangelion could do.

"They'll be here!" Kensuke replied confidently. "I hacked into my dad's files, so I'm sure this is the time!"

"So why ain't dey here, then?" Toji asked, leering with suspicion. Suddenly, the building, and the ground, began to tremble.

"Da mountain's opening up," he said. "And what's that roaring noise?" Indeed, a hatch that had been hidden by the ground was opening up.

"Here they come!" one of the manga club members called out, pointing to something coming out of the hatch.

"It's the Evangelions!"

Out of them strode the three Evas, each of them carrying some parts for the operation - they couldn't set it all up at the base, after all. Immediately, everyone except Toji began cheering. He could only stare, awestruck at this sight.

"Go get 'em, Evas!" the manga club members called out. "Beat the Angel!" "You can do it!" "We believe in you!" "Kick some ass!" "We love you, Asuka!"

"Here come some more!" Kensuke cheered as he pointed to the GGG robots.

"GGG's GaoGaiGar!" another manga club member cheered; "And there's Big Volfogg and ChoRyuJin!"

Guy stopped and waved to the crowd as Voltes V's component machines passed by.

"Big Falcon's Volt Machines!" yet another exclaimed. Just then, Great Mazinger and Grendizer came along.

"There's Photon Power Labs' Great Mazinger and Grendizer!" Kensuke exclaimed. "It's a shame Mazinger Z was scrapped, though." Then, the Aile Strike flew by.

"Never seen that one," Kensuke said. Finally, he spotted Lifthrasir and Granlif flying by.

"Is that…" he gasped as Tara's white machine stopped and waved.

"Hiya, boys!" Tara called out. "I'm off to help save the day!"

"It's true!" the manga club members cheered; "She really does have a mecha!" "Prez is so amazing!" "Go get 'em, Prez!" "We love you!" "That machine's so kawaii!" "Kick some ass, Zifell!" "Have my babies!"

"Save your showing off for after we win!" Janus called out to her; "We can't fall too far behind!"

"Coming, Janny-poo!" Tara said before continuing after him.

"JANNY-POO?!" Kensuke and the other manga club members exclaimed in unison. Their cheering then turned to sobs, whines and groans.

"No way!" "My dream!" "Prez, my sweet!" "Why have you forsaken meeee?!" "Noooo!" "I need a hug!" "BWAAAAA!"

 _Da manga club's nuttin' but a buncha otakus_ , Toji thought. _But Ikari's got a good buncha pals now...maybe I misjudged 'im..."_

* * *

 _This is too easy. All they've done is seal some bulkheads. They know that won't stop me._

As the blue Evangelion burst through the last bulkhead and reached the lunar surface, he gazed up at the Earth for a moment. Then, he looked down and saw nine coffins arranged in a circle around a long, thin object wrapped in a huge tarp, which was held together by some sort of red lunar modules with rings.

 _There's the Lance...now to just..._

Their forms were like that of an Evangelion, but it was there that the resemblance ended. They each had a white body, a pair of great feathered wings, no visible eyes and thick, blood-red lips that surrounded a toothy grin. In their left hands were heavy-looking two-bladed weapons of some kind.

 _The mass-production Evangelion...so they've already developed them, S2 Engines and all._

He eyed the wrapped object.

 _I could just grab the Lance and leave right now...but if I defeat them here, then Asuka won't suffer either - and that will surely make Shinji-kun happy._

 _Asuka was able to take them all nine down in three minutes and thirty seconds without a Lance...about twenty seconds per unit. Let's see if I can match that._

Mark 06 levitated a bit as Kaworu sunk inside its entry plug, and then manifested what seemed to be a golden halo of light.

"So, who's up first?"

Mark 06 rushed at the nearest MP Evangelion, grabbing its upper jaw and then crushing it, sending blood spewing everywhere. As it fell, Kaworu ripped out its red core and squeezed it with all its might - it burst like an overripe tomato.

"That's one."

A second one tried to attack him from behind, but Mark 06 turned around and punched it, knocking it down. It then thrust two fingers through the MP Eva's head like a knife, then proceeded to extract and destroy its core as well.

"Two!"

He rushed at a third one, grabbed its right arm and ripped it off. The MP Eva dropped its weapon and grabbed Mark 06's face with its remaining arm, but the blue Eva projected an AT Field, blasting the remaining hand to bits. A fourth MP Eva pounced, leaping high over them while carrying one of the heavy swords. Kaworu rolled away, then bounded toward the dropped weapon.

Mark 06 picked it up with ease thanks to the Moon's low gravity, then lunged at them, slicing both in two with one stroke, cores and all.

"That makes four."

The remaining five MP Evas all charged at him en masse, hoping to overwhelm him. Mark 06 twirled the two-bladed weapon and then held it like a javelin.

"Begone!"

He tossed the blade - as it flew, it suddenly changed into a two-pointed spear that vaguely resembled a tightly wound double helix. The spear pierced three of the charging MP Evas through their cores.

"And seven...that leaves two."

Kaworu rushed in, opening Mark 06's hand as if to grab them.

"Time to end this..."

With one massive blow, he pierced through the last two MP Evas - the first through the chest (and core), the other through the belly. With one gruesome motion, the blue Evangelion ripped out the remaining core and crushed it, showering itself with blood.

Kaworu looked around, seeing that none of his foes were stirring.

 _Two minutes and sixteen seconds. That leaves me with plenty of time to reach Earth. But first…_

Mark 06 strode over to the wrapped object, kicking aside the unmanned modules, pulled off the rings and unwrapped it - it was the same weapon that the two-bladed sword he threw changed into, except that it was a bloody crimson.

"With this, I can make Shinji happy."

He looked around, as if he heard someone chuckle.

"Not like THAT, you perverts."

* * *

One minute remained.

Everything was set - the various Super Robots were hooked up to large cables connected to their engines and reactors, which in turn were connected to the Lohengrins that had been removed from the _Archangel_. Asuka's Eva was manning one cannon, and Shinji's the other. Rei was holding a huge makeshift shield made from the bottom of a spaceship that was coated with a layer of electromagnetic coating.

"This is it, everyone," Misato said. "Confirm completion of preparations for energy transfer!"

"TZIM is revved up and ready to go!" Janus said.

"TZUM is all set, Captain Katsuragi!" Tara replied.

"Choudenji Reactor is at full charge!" Kenichi said.

"Our GS Rides are at maximum!" Guy called out.

"Photon Energy Reactor, full charge confirmed," Tetsuya said.

"Photo-Quantum Reactor is at full power as well," Daisuke said.

"Operation beginning in 5...4...3...2...1…"

Somewhere in the settlement, a bell tolled midnight as all of the mechs started revving their machines' engines, channeling energy into the two rifles.

"Shinji! Asuka! The power of all these machines is in your hands!"

"You can do it, you two!" Tara called out to them. Shinji, now dressed in his blue plugsuit, felt a twinge of confidence.

"Cannons #1 and #2, full charge confirmed!" Ibuki called out.

"Cannon #1, fire!" Misato ordered. Asuka grinned as she took aim, waiting for the crosshairs to lock on. The computers would automatically adjust for any other factors that would affect the shot's trajectory.

But they didn't account for something interfering.

"Threshold signatures have appeared in Rifle #1's line of fire!" Aoba exclaimed.

"Gotcha, stupid rock!" Asuka chuckled, not realizing what happening when she locked on to Ramiel and pulled the trigger. A stream of hypercharged positrons fired from out of the rifle, zooming toward the octahedral Angel.

Suddenly, a white portal opened, and then something stopped the beam from inside, deflecting the shot off into space.

From out of the portal what appeared to be another angel...it was made of flesh and blood, though its skin was mostly a milky white, its wings and eyes seemed to be made entirely of deep-blue sapphire, while its neatly arranged hair seemed to be formed of flowing blue water. In his hands, he wielded a sword that thrummed with heat and electricity. Following suit were two dozen weaker angels, a mix of Principalities, Powers and Virtues.

"No way...it deflected a 180 million kilowatt beam?!" Ritsuko gasped, understandably shocked by this occurrence.

"It's another one of those winged guys!" Tara snarled, yanking the cables from out of Lifthrasir's reactor.

"Shinji! Shoot the Angel now!" Misato cried. "Asuka, hurry and reload in case Shinji misses!" But before Shinji could take aim, the Virtues raised their staves and smashed the positron cannon's barrel with energy bolts, preventing it from firing.

"Cannon #2 has been destroyed!" Aoba cried. Misato punched the wall next to her in frustration. Her plan had gone completely down the tubes, thanks to this seemingly impossible occurrence.

"I am the High Seraph Uriel," the lead angel said; "I will not let you humans interfere with the holy judgement of God's Thunder."

"Just who do you think you are, pal?" ChoRyuJin bellowed; "You got something against us?!"

"Mankind poses a threat to existence itself," Uriel replied. "But once God's Thunder reaches its objective, your race will be obliterated, and all else shall be safe."

"Misato, what does he mean?" Shinji asked, confused about the angel's words.

"Shinji, you idiot! You were never told?!" Asuka exclaimed, disgusted at Shinji's ignorance.

"If an Angel reaches the heart of Terminal Dogma, there will be a _Third_ Impact," Misato said grimly to everyone in the group; "One that will destroy the human race. I don't know what he means about everything else being safe..."

"If that thing's gonna destroy mankind, we REALLY got beat it before it does!" Hiyoshi said. "Kenichi, let's take them on!"

"Everyone!" Kenichi called out the others; "Drive these guys away so we can take another shot at the Angel!" With that, the robots all charged in to take on the angelic forces, who prepared to meet them.

But Uriel turned a single Principality in the rear lines and gave a nod. Without another word, the single angel flew off in the direction of Ashford Academy...on a special mission of its own.

* * *

Shirley felt compelled to hunt down information about Zero by herself, especially since Viletta hadn't returned any calls. And in spite of her better judgement, she would do it even as Ramiel burrowed into deeper and deeper into the Settlement. It was still late at night, so everyone else was either asleep or in a shelter.

As she walked outside towards the gate of Ashford Academy, the Principality landed in front of her. She staggered backward in awe.

"How fortunate of me to find you, Shirley Fenette," the angel said in a soft, almost ethereal voice as she shrunk to human size.

"Are you...a-an angel?" Shirley stammered. Her father had told her that angels were real, but never had she imagined that she'd actually see one in life.

"Yes," the Principality replied; "I am Ghanima of the Principalities." I have been sent here to ensure the will of Eden Vital is done."

Shirley was speechless, even as countless questions flowed through her mind - she had no idea what to ask this otherworldly being. But before she could make an inquiry, the angel took her hand.

"I know the question that plagues you the most," Ghanima said; "if you would learn the answer, come with me."

Shirley nervously took Ghanima's hand, and was suddenly teleported somewhere else...

* * *

The battle between the angelic forces and the Super Robots was fierce - even as they struggled to stay out of Ramiel's range. But Ramiel did fire a beam whenever one of the Super Robots enters its attack radius; thankfully, none of its attacks landed - the robots had enough time to get out of the way.

As Uriel's forces started to wane, GaoGaiGar, Granlif, Great Mazinger and Grendizer all managed to reach Uriel, and readied their rocket punches.

"BROKEN...MAGNUM!" Guy cried as GaoGaiGar fired off a fist.

"Atomic Punch!" Tetsuya bellowed as Great Mazinger launched its own rocket punch.

"Screw Pressure Punch!" Daisuke boomed as Grendizer let fly one of its own fists, which were covered by sharp plates.

"Karma Knuckle!" Janus yelled as Granlif unleashed its own self-propelled punch.

The four fists streaked at Uriel, who was busy avoiding some of the Aile Strike's beam shots. But to their dismay, the fists bounced off him as if they had struck Ramiel's own AT Field.

"Do you think those would actually work on me?" he chuckled. Just then, Voltes V rushed in.

"TENKUU KEN!"

The Choudenji machine tried to slash the angelic general, only for its attack to bounce off just as the rocket punches did.

"Useless!" the angel laughed. He then send out a wave of electrical energy, sending all of his attackers flying.

"This guy's got some sort of barrier…" Guy growled as GaoGaiGar got up near Big Volfogg.

"Allow me, then," the purple robot said. He leaped high into the air.

"MELTING SIREN!" he cried. The police sirens on his body began to sound, sending both sonic and electromagnetic waves at Uriel...it was intended to short out the barriers of Zonder Robos, but the Super AI mech hoped it would work just as well on Uriel.

"Such bothersome noise," Uriel said, amused by these futile attempts to bring him down. "I'll silence you this instant." He flew up as Big Volfogg started to descend, then slashed him across the chest with his electric blade. As he flew, he was suddenly caught by Lifthrasir, who placed him down gently.

"Good catch, Tara Zifell," Volfogg said. Tara grinned and then flew over to Janus, who was now fighting off some Powers. She blasted them to pieces with some rifle shots, then landed by his side.

"Jan, we should try what we did on Mars when we fought those Protodevlin," she suggested; "Maybe we can use our power to disable Uriel's barrier...or at least weaken it."

"Sounds good," Janus replied with a nod. "We aren't getting anywhere trying to brute force this guy."

Janus and Tara closed their eyes and focused their minds on synchronizing their machines as they did back then. Lifthrasir and Granlif began to shine as the sound of a gentle tinkling bell filled the air. After a few moments, a normally invisible cube of energy that surrounded Uriel shattered like glass. This allowed Asuka to get in a hit with her Eva's progressive knife.

"That energy…" he snarled. He turned to Granlif and Lifthrasir, smacked Unit 02 aside and rushed at them, charging vast electrical energy into his blade.

"I will end this here!" he boomed. "...Descend, oh storm, and strike my enemies to nothing!"

In a flash, he was right on top of the two white machines, and now his sword's blade was a gargantuan mass of electromagnetic energy the size of Ramiel. Meanwhile, Rei saw Uriel's attack.

 _Big brother!_

" **FLASH! GODLY THUNDER BLADE!"** Uriel boomed, his voice like thunder.

But when he brought down the blade, it didn't strike Granlif or Lifthrasir - it was instead being blocked by Unit-00's shield.

 _Persistent doll,_ Uriel thought. _No matter...I will cut her down as well!_

He applied more pressure - and after a few moments he wore off the electromagnetic coating on the shield. The electric blade then sliced clean through the shield and struck the orange Eva. The sheer heat and energy caused its armor to start melting - and trapping the entry plug, making it unable to eject.

This daring act did not escape Shinji's notice - and having just finished reloading the remaining positron cannon, he was ready to make Uriel pay.

"Rei!" he cried. Thinking quickly, Shinji turned the remaining Lohengrin toward the angel.

"Leave Ayanami alone!" he yelled. With that, Unit-01's pilot locked on and fired - this time the shot pierced through Uriel's body, sending him flying and crashing into the ocean. But just as that happened…

*CLANG*

The sound of Ramiel's drill piercing through the final armor plate resounded across the Settlement. Uriel reappeared out of another Threshold, his body dripping with water, but he had an air of smugness to him.

"It's too late," Uriel boomed; "Ramiel has pierced through, and shall bring down heavenly judgement upon your…"

Suddenly, from out of the heavens, a red spear crashed through gem-like Angel, piercing its core. It let out an unearthly wail of pain.

"WHAT?!" he cried. Everyone else looked up and saw something in the sky...the Mark 06, with a rather displeased Kaworu in the cockpit. It was floating down gently, the halo on its head somehow slowing its descent.

"That's...another Eva?!" Misato exclaimed. Meanwhile, Kaworu began to engage Uriel in a telepathic conversation...

 _That will not be happening, Uriel of Atik Yomin,_ he said.

 _You! What are you doing here?!_ Uriel exclaimed.

 _I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and letting Shinji Ikari suffer._

 _You would slaughter your brothers and sisters for a boy?!_

 _I WILL protect these Lilim, and make Shinji happy._

 _Very well. Have it your way, Tabris._

"It seems that fate was on your side today, humans," Uriel declared, pointing his sword at the robots. "But know that by opposing Atik Yomin, you oppose the will of God!"

With that, Uriel disappeared as the blue Evangelion landed on the surface of the water.

Ramiel's form suddenly burst out into a massive bunch of needles before finally bursting into a cloud of red and blue dust.

"He took out that Angel like it was nothing…" Asuka mumbled.

 _Atik Yomin...where have I heard that name before?_ Tara thought. But their attention was shifted to where Unit 00 had fallen. Unit 01 rushed over, knelt down and started pulling off the melted armor plates. One of them released the entry plug, which the Eva pulled out.

Janus arrived just as Shinji hopped out of his own entry plug. The two rushed over to the plug's emergency hatch - but as soon as Janus touched the handle, he yelped in pain...the plug was still over 500 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Geez, this thing's burning hot!" he exclaimed. But Shinji didn't seem to care - he grabbed hold of the handle and tried to turn it with all of his might...even as the superheated metal began to burn and melt the plugsuit's hands.

Thankfully, he was able to open the hatch before the metal could burn all the way through. He crawled inside while Janus stuck his head in, and both dreaded what had happened to Rei. To their relief, she was only unconscious, and even that didn't last long - she opened her eyes a few moments after the two entered her plug.

Shinji couldn't help but smile and cry simultaneously at this welcome sight.

"Ikari, why are you crying?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Ayanami...it's just that I'm so happy that you're okay!" Shinji answered, wiping his tears.

"Yeah," Janus added. "We were afraid you were going to...you know…" He too started sobbing a little as a single tear streamed down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Rei said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm not sure what I should be doing at a time like this. I'm happy that I was able to protect you, big brother...but..."

"Then smile!" Janus replied.

Rei looked back and forth at these two, who cared about her so much. Then, she looked behind them, at the falling dust from Ramiel's demise. Finally, the corners of the girl's mouth curved up into a smile.

* * *

Ohgi sat in his small apartment in one of the ghettos, watching over someone in bed. It was Viletta Nu, who he had saved from the ruins caused by the faulty attack on the Angel by the Great Mazingers.

"You're awake?" Ohgi asked.

"Yeah...I think so," Viletta replied.

"What were you doing collapsed there?" the Black Knight then asked. "What's your name?"

"My...name?" Viletta said, as if unsure. "What...is my name?"

Despite all her best efforts, Viletta couldn't remember it. The encounter with Ramiel had wiped her memory clean. Yet, Ohgi felt unsure of himself.

 _Damn it...what's going on with me? Taking in a Britannian soldier...I'm betraying Zero!_

"I don't know who…" Viletta said. She suddenly realized something when the sheets dropped off...she was naked. Ohgi immediately averted his eyes while she yanked the sheets in front of her bare breasts.

"I'm sorry about having to leave you naked!" Ohgi apologized, his face blushing beet-red; "I was able to undress you with my eyes closed, but dressing you…I'm so sorry!"

Viletta couldn't help but be amused by her savior's embarrassment.

"Well, at least I was found by a good man," the amnesiac pilot said. She looked out the window and saw the blue and red dust - Ramiel's remains. Somehow, she felt at ease.

"Well, since you don't remember your name, I'll give you one," Ohgi then said. "At least until you remember everything."

He racked his brain for a moment.

"I'll call you...Chigusa."

"I like it very much," Chigusa immediately said with a smile.

* * *

Lelouch was on the stairs leading to the train platform in spite of the warnings for civilians to remain indoors - he had to scout out something for his next plan. But suddenly, Shirley and Ghanima appeared in a flash at the top of the steps.

"Lulu?" Shirley exclaimed.

"Shirley?!" Lelouch exclaimed back, shocked to see her appear so suddenly.

"Such a cruel young man you are, Lelouch vi Britannia," the Principality said; "Deceiving this girl about the fact that you're Zero."

"That...can't be…" Shirley gasped in horror. Her worst fears were true.

"That is correct, Shirley Fenette - Lelouch stole a kiss from your lips with the same mouth that ordered your father's death."

"It wasn't..." Lelouch began, but suddenly switched trains of thought; "Who are you?!"

"I am a servant of Eden Vital," the angel answered; "And I have come to mete out punishment."

 _Is this winged being with the Eden Vital Church?!_ Lelouch thought, dreading the idea that his father may have caught on already. Ghanima turned back to Shirley.

"Shirley Fenette, your father's soul is in agony," Ghanima continued; "Unable to return to the source, because of this boy's sins."

In a move that seemed quicker than the eye, the angel got behind Lelouch and grabbed him by the throat with one hand.

"Lulu!" Shirley cried. She looked down, and saw that the winged being was holding a sword, and presenting it to her.

"Take this sword, Shirley Fenette. Free your heart and your father's soul by driving it into his heart."

Shirley took the sword - it felt as light as a feather in her hands.

"You haven't used your Geass on her yet, have you?" Ghanima said; "Be warned, though...if you do, I shall immediately snap your neck."

 _Why is she doing this? What's she after?!_

As Shirley held the sword, feelings of the deepest hate and the greatest love filled her, and the two conflicting emotions made her seem like she was going insane.

"Lulu...it's time to die," she said. "But don't worry...I'll die with you. The Eden Vital faith says that when a person dies, their soul returns to Eden Vital. We can be together there!"

 _He's putting her up to this!_ Lelouch thought. He had to get her to stop before they were both dead.

"Shirley, don't listen to her!" he cried out to the girl. "She…"

"I am not the deceiver," Ghanima retorted. "You are, Lelouch."

"But what if there's no afterlife?!" the boy said desperately; "What if this is all there is?!"

"Will you believe this boy, who has told you nothing but lies?" the angel again retorted; "Or the word of God, which is the absolute truth of this world?"

"Shirley, it's true that your father was killed by Great Mazinger," the prince said, trying his best to explain himself; "But I wasn't in control of his actions! Even he wasn't in control of his actions!"

"Shut up…" Shirley said.

"It wasn't me!" Lelouch screamed; "It was that Zonder!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Shirley screeched.

She took a step forward and swung the blade as hard as she could, but her aim was short - all she accomplished was slashing Lelouch's shirt and coat open, and causing some photos to fall out of his pocket.

The pictures were of her, Lelouch, and the two of them together...pictures they had taken just a few months ago.

"Why do you hold back?" Ghanima asked, surprised that Shirley hadn't delivered the blow; "This man killed your father."

"I...I…"

"If you cannot do it," the angel said, extending her free hand; "Then return my sword to me."

"N...n...NO!" Shirley cried, slashing at the angel - and lopping off her hand. This made Ghanima drop Lelouch.

"Shirley!" Lelouch cried as he rushed over to the girl, who had dropped to her knees. The angel, in spite of having the same, unfeeling expression, was clearly enraged by Shirley's sudden betrayal.

"You impudent little…"

But now was Lelouch's chance - with the Principality making direct eye contact with him, he could attempt to use his Geass.

"...Return from whence you came," the prince commanded, "And never come back!"

Amazingly, Lelouch's power lashed out at the angel, and took over her mind for the sake of completing this one command.

"As you wish," she said. With that, the Principality disappeared into a portal, leaving the two alone.

"Lulu…" Shirley gasped as she got over the shock of the past few moments.

"Shirley, it's all right," Lelouch said, embracing her. "It's over." The girl started to sob again, and embraced Lelouch back.

"Lulu, I'm so sorry...I almost killed you...I..."

"It's all right. You did nothing wrong."

"But I almost killed you!"

"I'm alive, and I forgive you. Any sin you committed is mine to bear."

Lelouch stroked her hair.

"Just forget all the bad things that happened tonight," he whispered.

"I can't!" she sobbed.

But Lelouch knew he couldn't let Shirley live with this knowledge. He had to make her forget if his plan was to be successful.

"You can," he said gently; "I'll let you forget this."

Shirley looked up at him, her gaze meeting his.

"But…" she mumbled.

"Shirley," Lelouch said. "I'm sorry about what happened to your father."

The symbol of Geass appeared in his eye as he prepared to do the deed.

"If we could do this all over again," he muttered; "Maybe you and I could…"

With that, his Geass went to work - it sealed away her memories of the past few minutes...of Ghanima, of Lelouch's secret, and of the fact that she almost killed him.

When it was all over, Shirley blinked as if she had just come out of unconsciousness, and looked around.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Lulu?" she asked. "And what was I doing here, for that matter?"

Just then, Ramiel exploded, showering glittering blue and red dust all over the Settlement.

"Wow! It's so pretty," she squealed; "It's like it's snowing!"

"We came out here to see this," Lelouch lied. "You must have spaced out from the boredom of waiting."

Shirley smiled and let the dust fall on her.

"C'mon, let's get back to school," the prince said, putting an arm around her; "We can enjoy this all the way back."

* * *

 _And that's it for this one!_


	26. Chapter 16 Teppelin

_Today, it's time for a bit of_ Gurren Lagann, UC Gundam _and_ G Gundam _plot, with a smidgen of_ Getter Robo Armageddon _mixed in!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16 (Teppelin): Simon Redeemed! Enter Londo Bell!_**

 _Tower_ was little better than for scrap now. The one tiny silver lining in this otherwise horrific scenario was that the _Nadesico_ would not have to carry many more passengers - only Hayato, Benkei, Yamazaki, Schwartz and Dr. Shikishima (the ship's head scientist) survived the wreck - and even that was of little consolation.

But all the same, the _Nadesico_ continued its journey to Kamina City, hoping to convince its governor, Rossiu, to clear Simon's name. On top of that, they had hoped to find Juzo Kabuto and get him to spill the beans about his work with the Devil Gundam.

Viral was understandably uneasy about going into Kamina City, when he had fought so hard and so long against it. Even though Simon, Yoko, Kittan and the other crews accepted him readily, he knew the rest of the people would have a much harder time. He was mulling over his thoughts when Tara approached him.

"Hi there, Viral."

"You're the pilot of that fairy-like machine...Lifthrasir, right?"

"So, is it really true? There are other people in this world who are part human, part animal like you?"

"The genes of us Beastmen are mixes of humans and animals, so I suppose you could say that. We all used to serve the Spiral King, Lordgenome...at least until Simon defeated him. Lordgenome was a great leader."

"Do you still hate Simon for that?" Tara asked.

"Perhaps," Viral said. "But Lordgenome cared for the Earth...and Simon does as well. That's why I'll fight as his co-pilot."

"Yeah," Lifthrasir's pilot said. "I'll fight too - even though this isn't my Earth."

Viral grinned.

"Heh...I hope your companions back in your world feel the same way."

* * *

Tara and those native to the Celestial Calendar world gazed out in joy and awe at the city. It was like a jewel in the wasteland, in spite of undergoing repairs. Even the imposing Spiral King's keep was a sight to see.

But Ruri brought everyone back to reality with a single statement.

"I have a question. Does anyone know how we plan to sneak a pair of convicted criminals into the city? On a battleship? We're not going to fight our way to this Rossiu's place, I take it?"

Rain was quick to come up with a solution.

"Hey, isn't Kamina City technically a part of Neo-Japan? Maybe you can get an audience with him, Domon, since you're Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter?"

"Fine," Domon said. "I'll do what I can, but only because I have my own questions for this Rossiu guy."

"Actually, I have an even better idea!" Kittan said. "I'll go on ahead and tell Rossiu that you're coming here, Domon, and that unless you get a hero's welcome, Neo-Japan is going to...I dunno, double their taxes or something. He'll fling the doors wide open for us, and we can just waltz up to him and make our case."

"Wow, I didn't think you could be that crafty, Kittan," Yoko said half-jokingly.

"Heh-heh-heh, yeah, you're not the only one with brains, lady!" Kittan laughed. "I'll go get King Kittan ready! Domon and Rain, I'm gonna need you two for a sec."

* * *

"Mail call, bozos!"

Kittan kicked down the door to the new laboratories inside the Spiral King's former tower, holding a hand-written letter addressed to Rossiu. Leeron and several other members of Team Dai-Gurren turned around and saw Kittan enter. Of course, the blond bachelor's plan involved him keeping them in the dark as well until the time was right.

"Kittan! You're back, you hunk of man you!" Leeron exclaimed, getting right in his face.

"Yeah, hey, Leeron, nice to see you too," Kittan replied sarcastically as he nudged Leeron away. He then raised the letter high over his head.

"Listen up, you lunkheads, I've got a real important letter here! Where's Rossiu at, 'cause this is for his eyes only!"

It just so happened that Rossiu was in that very room, somehow avoiding Kittan's notice at first. He walked up to him and snatched the letter from his hand.

"Yes, thank you, Kittan...and welcome back," he said coldly. Kittan suddenly realized something: Rossiu's voice kind of sounded like Zero's. He shook the thought out of his mind and watched as the governor opened up the letter, which had official Federation letterhead and typed up by Rain (who knew all of the Federation mumbo-jumbo) and began to read it:

 _Governor Adai:_

 _We are writing to inform you that Domon Kasshu, the representative of Neo-Japan in the Gundam Fight, will be coming to the area under your jurisdiction as a gesture of goodwill with respect to the tragedy that occurred recently. He will be arriving on the_ Nadesico, _a new Federation battleship, and wishes to meet with you directly and then address the people, and perhaps stay for a night. Neo-Japan's government will not hesitate to levy the maximum penalty upon you for disregarding such an important individual. Assuming this letter is not delayed, he will be arriving between 24 and 36 hours after the time this letter reaches your hand._

 _Regards,_

 _Chairman Karato_

Rossiu calmly folded up the letter and turned to the scientists.

"Stop everything you're doing. Domon Kasshu, the Gundam Fight representative of Neo-Japan, our mother country, will be coming to Kamina City. I want a full clean-up crew mobilized, and all the major thoroughfares completely spotless. I also need an announcement of this event broadcast across the city!"

"Oh my, I've heard about this Domon guy," Leeron replied with a small swoon.

"Yeah," said Gimmy. "They say he's a real champ! A martial artist like no other!"

The chatter went on like so, while Kittan chuckled as he walked out.

The plan had gone off without a hitch. He didn't mind playing a trick like this - after all, every word in that letter was true, except for the punishment part. Indeed, Rain had convinced Domon to give a speech to the angry people of Kamina City, who were looking for a new hero to turn to now that Simon had betrayed them.

* * *

Right on schedule, the _Nadesico_ slowly approached to the gates of Kamina City. The guards, having anticipated its arrival, quickly opened the gates, which were wide enough for the great ship to slip through.

"We're inside," Ruri said. "Opening the lower exit hatch to half position."

"Okay, Domon, just smile and wave!" Yurika said to him. "I know you aren't the kind of person do that, but please try."

The martial artist sighed and stepped out into the open, standing at the edge of the _Nadesico_ 's exit hatch. Sure enough, a massive crowd had gathered in the main thoroughfare to greet their new hero.

"Domon!" "We love you!" "Win it, bro!" "Yeah, Domon!" "Long live Neo-Japan!" "Go get 'em, big guy!" "Glory to the School of the Undefeated of the East!"

The crowd yelled these and many other loud cheers. Domon just kept smiling and waving, trying his best not to go crazy from this fake display. It was no surprise that he didn't notice Kouji and Juzo Kabuto standing amidst the cheering parade-goers watching the ship go by.

Suddenly, the ship stopped.

 _They're expecting me to make the speech now?_ the Gundam Fighter thought. _Seriously?!_

"People of Kamina City! As your representative in the Gundam Fight, I promise I will win and give this city, and all of Neo-Japan, the glory it deserves! No longer will the Federation stand by and do nothing as you come under repeated attack!"

The crowd let out a great cheer.

* * *

The _Nadesico_ arrived at the Spiral King's keep, now the major government building of Kamina City. It was also the apartments for most of the government workers, including Rossiu himself, though guests of the city were given the use of the refurbished Spiral King's bed chambers, which were luxurious beyond belief.

The next stage of the plan was underway. Using Omoikane as a scanner and Christina's own uniform as a reference, the group was all able to wear fake Federation military uniforms that looked, felt and even smelled like real ones. Only Yoko and Kittan (who Rossiu still trusted) and Yurika (who already wore a captain's outfit anyway) didn't need them.

"Pardon us, comin' through! Heavy crates comin' through!" Ryo said as they lugged the crates containing the three fugitives inside. Rossiu was outside to greet Domon. Rain, of course, planned to speak for him, since she was a better talker than he was.

"Hello, and thank you for coming, mister Kasshu," he said somewhat eagerly. "I am sure the people share my sentiments when I say we are humbly grateful you could come here and provide some consoling words."

"As soon as we heard about the tragedy that happened," Rain replied, "we knew we had to pay our respects to those who died. You're just as much a part of Neo-Japan as the colony up there is." Domon silently nodded, knowing well enough to keep quiet and let Rain handle things.

"Yes, it was tragic. Countless people died because of a single man's thoughtless act. I had no choice but to imprison him, though I hear he's escaped."

"Oh my. I hope he's captured again soon," Rain replied. Being sincere came naturally to her, so it was easy for her to fake as well. "Well, you can count on Domon's support in your efforts." Again, Domon nodded.

"Hey, you clowns!" Kittan yelled. "Careful with those!"

Viral quietly grumbled as he was bounced around inside the crate. Just getting the opportunity to give Rossiu a good dressing-down would make this all worth it.

* * *

The time was now. Simon and Viral marched rather brazenly through the halls of the government building to where Rossiu's office was. With security being rather lax due to the concentration of it being around Domon's room, they didn't need to worry about getting caught.

With little ceremony besides a nod between the two of them, Viral kicked the door to the governor's office so hard it flew across the room and slammed into a bookshelf before coming to a stop, causing the black-haired Rossiu to nearly leap out of his clothes with fright.

"ROSSY, WE'RE HOOOOOOOOOME!" Viral bellowed. "AND BOY, DO YOU GOT SOME 'SPLAINING TO DO!"

Simon blinked in confusion, wondering where that came from.

The governor looked visibly panicked. "What?! Simon? Viral?! How'd you get in here?!"

But Simon nudged Viral aside, hoping to talk things over rationally.

"We had some help," Simon replied with a small smirk. It dawned upon Rossiu, and he slammed his fist onto the floor.

"So then...damn it all, you TRICKED me!" Rossiu got to his feet and pointed accusingly at Simon. "I bet that wasn't Domon Kasshu at all! And I bet that letter was fake too."

"Yeah, so? How else were we supposed to get in here without hurting people?" Simon retorted. "I already have enough innocent blood on my hands as it is, I don't need more."

"So why are you here then? If you're expecting forgiveness," Rossiu replied, assuming his usual cold, aloof demeanor once more, "I can't give you any. As part of a nation of laws, Kamina City has a duty to punish wrongdoers, and furthermore..."

Viral suddenly trudged in and slammed Rossiu against the wall and then held him by the throat, but not tight enough to choke him.

"You shut up, and you listen good, little man..." he growled.

"Viral, let him go." Simon said loudly. Viral, with a scowl, released the governor and backed off.

"Listen, Rossiu. I'll stop the moon from falling, if that's what it takes to get people's trust back. Me, Gurren Lagann and Team Dai-Gurren will keep that giant ball of rock from hurting anyone! You just need to give me a chance."

Rossiu growled. He had already invested so much time and money into the shelters. He wanted to fit into the Federation, and truly feel like he had a purpose to his rule. But deep down, he knew that Simon was right.

"Fine. Do what you want," the governor answered, defeated.

"Thanks, Rossiu, I knew you'd understand," Simon replied. "But you can still move people to the shelters when the time comes. They look to you for hope and reassurance. And as long as they have that, the city's lights will never grow dim."

* * *

Inside one of the side rooms of the _Ra Cailum,_ a young woman and young man sat on chairs. The young woman, a girl with thick, neck-length black hair, sat on their left. The young man on their right had dark teal hair, and blue eyes as well, but his eyes looked somewhat vacant, as if he wasn't entirely there. The young woman was pressing her fingertips on his forehead and temples, and their eyes were closed, as if one was trying to peer into the other's mind psychically.

But she opened her eyes and leaned back as Amuro opened the door, startling her.

"How's it going, Fa?" Amuro asked. But he didn't even need to look at her face - like him, she was a Newtype. Like other Newtypes, they could read each other's emotions and intentions without any misconceptions - and Fa was not in a good mod.

"Frustrated, I see," he then said. "But just keep at it. Kamille will definitely be back to his old self before long."

"I'd like to believe it," Fa said. "But I feel like there's something blocking the places where the last pieces of Kamille's mind are supposed to go."

"Pieces?" Amuro asked.

"Yes," Fa said. "Kamille and I have spent time every day reassembling his psyche. It's like a puzzle with countless pieces. If I could figure out how to remove that blockage, Kamille could pilot again!"

"Even if you were to solve the puzzle," her superior asked. "Would Kamille really _want_ to go back to piloting the Zeta Gundam?"

The boy, Kamille, nodded.

"When Kamille heard that Quat…I mean, Char Aznable was going to plunge the Earth into a nuclear winter with colony drops," Fa explained for him, "He swore to get better so he could stop Char in any way he could...even if it meant fighting him."

Amuro glanced at Kamille and gave him a smirk before turning back to Fa.

"We should be arriving at Kamina City soon," he asked. "Will you be staying with him, Fa?" She looked at Kamille, who smiled at her. That was all the answer both Amuro and Fa seemed to need...

* * *

The _Nadesico_ group cheered when the good news of Simon's crime being cleared from the records came. However, Rossiu forbade Gurren Lagann's pilots from leaving the government building, more for their own safety than as punishment...after all, the people still hated him. Janus was also cleared of his crimes, since he had reported defeating Saotome. He was allowed to leave, since he was no celebrity and would not be recognized by people.

But so it passed that Janus decided to give Tara the grand tour of Kamina City, since he knew it so well, before they would go and watch Domon deliver the speech Rain had forced him to give. And it so happened that he took her to the very same open-air market he had come to on the day he and Granlif were brought together, and his weird adventures began. It also happened that Ruri wanted him to pick up some fresh food supplies for the road ahead, and he knew just the merchant to make the purchase from.

He made a beeline for the crow Beastman he had stolen the apple from, and in spite of the crowd, the vendor recognized the thief.

"You again!" the vendor squawked. "You've got some nerve showing your face here!"

"Hello to you too," Janus sighed as he presented a list of supplies on a formal looking sheet of paper. The crow's eyes widened when he saw the order.

"Holy-moley, are you expecting me to feed a Federation platoon?" the merchant exclaimed. "Sure, I can provide - but where did you rustle up this kind of money?! You didn't steal it, did ya?"

"Of all the…" Tara exclaimed, angry at Janus being accused of theft.

"Don't worry, it'll get paid," Granlif's pilot answered confidently. "For a military organization, this is chump change. And in case you don't think it's legit, that signature is of Christina Mackenzie from Londo Bell."

The crow perused the document carefully. Janus had tried to pull something like this once before, and he had nearly fallen for it. Now he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Well, it looks legit; But I ain't providing any goods 'til the lady who signed this shows up at my stand with payment, ya hear?"

"Sure, fine," he replied dismissively. "Smell you later, birdbrain!"

As they walked away, Tara couldn't help but wonder.

"Why would he accuse you of stealing money?" she finally asked. "Especially that much?"

Janus sighed, and looked to both sides of the street. Merchants in every stall, whether human or Beastmen, seemed to give him dirty looks.

"I...have a less-than-stellar reputation around here."

* * *

Domon was satisfied with his answer. Having spoken to Rossiu, he managed to get an exact address for Juzo Kabuto's lab. With Rain in tow, he wove his way through the city to a rather isolated part of town. He wanted to keep to the back alleys, since he would be less likely to be seen or recognized that way. After all, he was kind of a celebrity.

Finally, at the very edge of town, he came upon the address. To anyone from the Celestial Calendar World, it would be instantly recognizable - Photon Power Labs.

"Looks like a place a mad scientist would hole himself up in," the Gundam Fighter said as he pocketed the scrap of paper that contained the address. "Let's go, Rain." The two walked up to the lab and walked up to the entrance. They noticed a button next to the door, with a speaker just above it. Domon looked ready to just kick down the door, so Rain quickly pressed the doorbell. After a minute of no response, the mechanic sighed.

"He must not be there right now. Let's come back another time."

But before they could leave, the small metal door opened, by none other than Kouji Kabuto, who immediately stared wide-eyed.

"Holy cow...you're...you're...Domon Kasshu!" he said excitedly.

"Hey kid, is this where Juzo Kabuto lives?" Domon said coldly. This rather rude gesture snapped Kouji out of his starry-eyed stare.

"What? Hey, what do you want with my grandpa? You don't just go around demanding to know where the great Juzo Kabuto is!"

"Kouji! Who's that at the door?!" the voice of an old man called from not far away.

"Just another salesman, grandpa," Kouji called back. Domon had enough with this kid's lip, and pushed him aside, knocking him over. Rain stepped inside and helped Kouji up.

Domon found the old man sitting in his living room near the fireplace, tinkering with a remote control. As he immediately went to grab him, the old man turned quickly towards Domon, glaring daggers at him, enough to momentarily fluster even the hardened martial artists.

"What's the big idea barging into my household and workplace, you no-good snake oil salesman?!" he ranted before pulling out the poker for the fireplace. Domon instinctively readied a fighting stance.

"Dr. Kabuto! Wait!" Rain called out as she and Kouji entered the room. The scientist lowered the poker, and Domon lowered his guard.

Seeing that the situation was calm, the mechanic walked up to him.

"Dr. Kabuto, it's me, Rain Mikamura. I don't know if you remember." The scientist's expression immediately shifted to a grandfatherly smile.

"Oh, you're Dr. Mikamura's daughter! Last time I saw you, you were a darling little thing! My, how time flies!"

* * *

Janus and Tara returned to the government building, where their mechs were undergoing routine maintenance. Leeron was particularly excited to see Granlif again, since it was restored by his own two hands. Also present were Kittan, Dayakka, and Attenborough, each at work working on maintaining Gurren Lagann, the Gunmen and the Grapearls. Kei and Gai were also there, working a few kinks out of Shin Getter.

"Hello, hello, helloooooo Janny!" Leeron said with a slight swoon. "I was just finishing up my inspection of little ol' Granlif. The way you've shown it soooo much loooove just gives me goosebumps!"

 _Man, if this guy was any more flaming, he'd burn the place down_ , Tara thought. _He must have some sort of great skill if Simon can put up with him_.

At that moment, Leeron saw Tara, and grinned even more.

"And SOMEONE'S gotten himself a nice little squeeze!" he said joyously before practically swooping in and gliding right up to her. "So, what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Tara. Now could you, I dunno, scoot back a bit?" the girl said, rather annoyed at being approached so directly. Leeron casually did so.

"Leeron. Pleasure to meet you. You already know Kittan; the fellow with the nice chin is Dayakka..."

Dayakka waved hello.

"...And FatLips McMuppet up there is Attenborough."

"Hey! Who are you calling a Muppet?!" the large-lipped man yelled down.

"Oh, Janus, I just remembered...did you ever get a chance to work on your awesome pre-ass-kicking phrase while you were in the other universe?"

"Pre-ass-kicking phrase?" Tara said, slightly excited at the idea. "You never told me you had something like that! C'mon, show me!"

Janus swallowed nervously. He had almost forgotten about it since he had first gotten Granlif. Thankfully, he quickly remembered it. He noticed Kei and Gai looking down, interested in this tidbit of information. After taking a deep breath and clenching his fists. he began, letting all of the passion and hot blood he had in him come roaring forth.

"When dreams take wing in the face of a hostile universe…my battle cry will shatter all foes and light the way to the future! I am the guardian…mighty colossus…Graaaan...LIF!"

He thrust out his chest and held up his fists as a final awesome pose and awaited everyone's judgment.

"Not bad," Kittan said with a nod. "But...there's still something missing. Your mech's name needs a few more syllables or something."

"That, and a lot more explosions and flames!" Attenborough chimed in.

"Yeah, you just end up looking like a total fruit without it," Kei quipped. Janus sighed, disappointed at the lackluster reaction.

"Don't feel down. You just need more practice. Maybe Simon could give you a few pointers!" Dayakka said. He looked at Tara, who just smiled and gave a small nod of approval. That was enough to lift his spirits again.

* * *

"I see..so you're looking for the Devil Gundam," Juzo said grimly. He and Rain had been chatting, and the conversation finally turned to the subject Domon was here about. "And you obviously know that I was part of the team that created it, otherwise you wouldn't have been looking for me in the first place."

"Can you tell us anything? Maybe, why Kyoji Kasshu stole it in the first place?" Rain asked.

"Steal it?! He was keeping it out of the wrong hands!" Juzo replied, his usual vim and vigor returned. "Zeon, among others. But Saotome and I realized that we could not allow that kind of power to fall into the hands of any one group...he was the only one we could trust."

"Then why is my brother running around destroying innocent lives?!" Domon yelled.

"Shaddap and let me finish!" Juzo yelled back. "You see..."

But before Juzo could explain, the entire city began to shake, as if something huge was tromping its way through rather quickly. Rain lost her footing, but Domon instinctively caught her as she fell. Both blushed a little bit.

"What? Is it the Devil Gundam?!" Kouji exclaimed.

 _No...I can't believe he's managed to sniff me out already...and Mazinger Z isn't fully ready yet!_

He looked over at Kouji.

 _All that remains are the final touches. Mazinger Z is perfectly functional as it is...and I must be sure that Kouji can be trusted to use THOSE things…_

"Kouji, follow me," he said. "There's something I must show you. Domon Kasshu, Miss Mikamura..."

"Don't worry, we'll return to our ship," Rain said as Domon set her back on her feet.

But the source of the tremor wasn't the one Juzo assumed it was. Rather, it was something else entirely...

* * *

 _Ra Cailum_ approached Kamina City from the atmosphere. They were here on the distress call of Rossiu, who was mobilizing the Grapearls as well. But Londo Bell's somewhat more immediate concern was ensuring that Judau and Christina, as well as the rest of the _Nadesico_ crew, were all right.

Amuro sat inside the cockpit of the Re-GZ, his current mobile weapon of choice. While it was a mobile suit, it was docked with a Back Weapons System module, which gave it high speed, powerful beam cannons and the ability to fly in atmospheric conditions as well as in space. As he launched out, the commander of Londo Bell looked down to see just who the attackers were.

It was a small army of Invaders, a mix of land and air types. They were led by a creature that resembled a blackened quadrupedal dinosaur with horns coming out the shoulders and a cobra-like hood. Attached to its back was a the upper body monstrous humanoid with red colored skin, black markings, white mane-like hair, and large antler-like yellow horns growing out of its head.

He also spotted the _Nadesico_ and its associated machines, including the ZZ and Alex, already in the fray. Only Shining Gundam, Lifthrasir and Granlif were missing.

"Double Zeta! Alex! Come in!" Amuro called out on his radio as several more Londo Bell members followed behind him - including Fa, who was piloting the yellow Methuss. Behind her were a trio of Jegans.

"This is Gundam Alex," Christina replied as she fired her mech's gatling cannons at an approaching Invader. "I gotta say - your voice is music to my ears right now!"

"Hello, Judau," Fa said.

"Fa! Commander Ray!" Judau said excitedly. "Man, it's great to be back with the team!"

"We're heading for your location. Try not to get in over your head, Judau!" Amuro replied. He swooped down and spotted Akito's Aestivalis, sporting its ground frame, caught between a pair of Invaders. Without a moment of hesitation, he fired the Re-GZ's twin beam rifles at them, blowing their heads off. This allowed Akito to smash them with his frame's wired fists.

"Thanks for the help!" Akito said. "You're with Londo Bell, I hope?"

"We can save introductions for later," the Newtype replied. He flew up just as several Invader corpses crashed down into the empty streets, casualties of the _Ra Cailum_ 's mega-particle cannons.

"Let's blow these guys to bits!" Hyoma said as Combattler sliced another one in half with the Choudenji Yo-yos. "By the way, where the heck did Domon go? Shining Gundam's still inside the _Nadesico_ , right?"

Before they could do much else, the leader of the Invader group leaped toward Combattler, nearly smashing it to the ground - but quick thinking by the others allowed it to avoid the attack.

"Beware! GolBrai is extremely dangerous!" Go warned them as Shin Getter 2 doubled back and drilled through another trio of Invaders.

"V LASER!" Hyoma yelled. The combining robot aimed its head down, and fired waves of V-shaped energy blasts from the symbol on its head, striking GolBrai. It counterattacked by spewing a mass of eye and mouth-covered Invader goo at Combattler. This one couldn't be avoided, though. The horned Invader started to reel the five-part robot in.

"Guys!" Kei exclaimed. "Go, we gotta save 'em!"

"Understood," Go said. "Let's hit it with all three of Getter's forms."

"Roger!" Kei said as she grasped one of the levers in her cockpit and pulled it. "Open Get!" Shin Getter 2 split into its components.

"Change, Getter 3!" Gai bellowed as the three Shin Get Machines lined up and recombined into the bulky form of Getter 3. It landed behind GolBrai and opened up its rear, revealing numerous missiles.

"MISSILE STORM!" he roared as the missiles poured into GolBrai, sending it sky-high.

"Open Get!"

The machines split up again.

"Change, Getter 1!" Go cried as the three machines combined into Shin Getter 1. It pulled out a tomahawk and prepared to throw it.

"TOMAHAWK...BOOOOOOOOOOMERANG!" he yelled as Shin Getter threw the axe, striking the combined Invader and slicing it in half. As it seemed to hover in mid-air, Shin Getter 1 flew above it, split up again and recombined into Shin Getter 2

"Say good night, freak!" she yelled as she began to spin Shin Getter 2's drill; "PLASMA DRILL...HURRICAAAAAAANE!" The spinning drill created a great Getter-infused whirlwind that sliced the halves of the Invader to tiny pieces before inexplicably going out with a massive explosion.

"And THAT is how it's done!" she said as Shin Getter 2 landed gracefully on the ground.

* * *

Dr. Hell, the mad scientist, had waited long for his chance. With the Federation preparing to square off with Neo Zeon, the Gundam Fight in full swing, and the Invaders running amok all over the Earth, the scientist knew the time was right. No one would be able to take the time to oppose him.

Ever since the Ultimate Gundam project had gone awry and Saotome went off his rocker and plunged the world into a Getter Ray Armageddon, the scientist had been madly pursuing his true interest – the lost civilization of Bardos Island, located in the Aegean Sea. He had been pilfering and resurrecting the mighty machines that, just as the legend said, spewed fire from their chests...but that wasn't the only trick they had. Oh no, he had a huge army of them now, capable of conquering the world.

"Baron Ashura, come to me!" he bellowed. "Come to your master, Dr. Hell!"

The two-faced figure appeared within seconds, as if those words were a magical spell to summon it, bending one knee in servitude. But this Ashura was different from his Celestial Calendar version in one important respect - the male and female halves were switched.

"Oh, Dr. Hell, what is your bidding?" the two halves said simultaneously.

The scientist rose to his feet from his throne, and dramatically raised a scepter he was holding. "Take with you my army of Talos, as well as the Mechabeasts Garada K7 and Doublas M2. The time has come at long last to begin our march to dominate all mankind!

Baron Ashura grinned.

"What is our first target, my lord?"

Your first target is Kamina City! Make those who worship the Spiral know that I am their master!"

"I would lay waste to the entire Earth for you, Dr. Hell!" Ashura replied with a wider grin as it got to its feet and left the throne room.

All was quiet again, but then a white portal appeared in the floor of the room. Rising forth from this portal was an angel-like figure, but this wasn't like those previously encountered. It was clearly made of flesh and blood, though its skin was mostly a milky white, its wings and eyes seemed to be made entirely of light-colored amethyst, while its shocked up hair seemed made of purest gold.

"I see you've finally chosen to make your move, Dr. Hell," the angel said.

"Ah, you've returned," Dr. Hell said, absentmindedly scratching his head with his scepter as he sat back down. The scientist laid the scepter on a nearby table, and picked up a bell, then rang it. "Come, and dine with me. It is supper time, and I do enjoy the company of a mind such as yours."

"I do not require food for sustenance, Doctor, but your offer is most generous," the angel said as he watched a squadron of Iron Masks file into the room, the front two carrying a table, and the rest carrying plates of delicious-looking food. "I merely came to deliver this warning to you. It concerns your campaign to rule all mankind."

Dr. Hell raised one of his bushy eyebrows as several Iron Masks set the food down before him. "What ill tidings do you bring me?"

"The avatar of Zeus will rise from the city of the Spiral to stop your conquest, and he will have the aid of two great heaven-sailing ships, one of which is not of this reality."

Dr. Hell laughed, and Raphael frowned a bit, though it was hard to tell, as the angel looked stoic in the first place.

"The avatar of Zeus?! You must be joking! Besides, the Federation will be helpless against the armies of Bardos, and even their Gundams are useless against my Mechabeasts!"

 _Even though Juzo implanted THOSE into it?_ Raphael thought, disappointed with the doctor's obvious hubris. _If THEY are what I think they are, I shall have no choice but to intervene myself._

"I have delivered my message to you, man of dark science. Farewell." He slipped back into the portal, leaving the scientist once again alone with his thoughts, and his dinner.

* * *

Elsewhere in Kamina City, Janus and Tara were running for their lives from an Invader that had caught sight of them and began to give chase. It was wreaking havoc in the nearby marketplace, which had also been cleared of people. But it was capable of far greater strides than they, and when the two found themselves caught in a dead-end alley, it quickly trapped them within. It bent down and began to squeeze its head into the alley, with its sharp, misshapen teeth bared. Even hot-blooded pilots knew when they were doomed.

"Janus?" Tara said as she and Janus huddled into the corner, fearing what seemed to be an imminent end.

"Yeah?"

"Listen...can we do one thing before we get eaten alive here?" she asked meekly.

"Sure, but make it fast..." Janus said, wondering what the hell Tara wanted to do at the moment before their demise. But to his surprise, Tara lunged on him and began kissing him deeply. To die in the arms of a dear friend...neither of them really minded. Both closed their eyes, kept their lips locked and waited for the end...

But instead of feeling their Invader's teeth pierce their bodies, they only heard a man yelling loudly, then the Invader's screech as something dealt massive damage to it, then a loud thud as it crashed to the ground.

Janus and Tara looked up and saw the Invader lying dead, with its blood oozing out of its body. They both stood up, only to be grabbed by an unknown figure, who had bounded in from the rooftops and then up to the next one.

Once they had gotten their bearings, they saw their savior: Master Asia, disguised in a cowl and cloak. so that they could only see his eyes and the top of his nose. He had appeared in the nick of time and severed the Invader's head using only a long sash, which he had discarded now that it was tainted with Invader cells. What he was doing in Kamina City was only to his knowledge - he didn't know who they were, and neither did they know him.

"Um...thanks for the save," Tara said, suddenly realizing that she would have to deal with the repercussions of her sudden act of passion.

"These Invaders are a menace to the Earth," Master Asia replied. "I could not allow such a monster to exist. But I am not in this town to deal with them...tell me, do you happen to know where I might find Domon Kasshu?"

"Um...last I checked, he was headed for the northern end of the city," Janus replied.

"I see," Master Asia replied with a nod. "Take care of yourselves, lovebirds, and perhaps we'll meet again." With that, the martial artist rushed away, bounding to the next rooftop. He was eager to get to Domon, so that he could move his own plans forward.

With Master Asia gone, the two teens were still blushing when Granlif and Lifthrasir appeared, landing side by side.

"Hey, how did they find us?" Janus exclaimed. "Did Xemmey and Xengar pilot them all on their own?"

"Does it matter?" Tara said. "We gotta help everyone!" Janus smiled and nodded. The two entered their machines. But when they got back into the air, they noticed that there were no more Invaders.

"Looks like we're already done," Janus sighed.

"Not yet," Ruri chimed in. More enemies have appeared."

Sure enough, a number of massive bronze statues with spiked headbands, cold, emotionless human face and muscular bodies came marching out of the sea.

"I hope you all still have fight left in you," Amuro said from the cockpit of the Re-GZ. "We may not know what they are, but we mustn't lose to them!" Just then, Tara saw Garada K7 and Doublas M2 tromp forward from the pack.

"Hey, Xemmey, look! It's those two junk piles again! This is gonna be a piece of cake."

"My scanners indicate that..." Xemmey began, trying to warn her about them.

"Aw, quit it. There are more of us now and less of them!" Tara interrupted. "We'll take them out in the blink of an eye!"

"Okay, everyone - let's blow these relics back to the Stone Age!" Janus cheered. "I'm ready when you are! Just give us the word!"

"All units, your orders are still to defend the city!" Bright ordered instead of Yurika. "Destroy the unknowns while minimizing civilian casualties!"

The force charged in, ready to tackle these new foes.

* * *

Kouji followed his grandfather down a darkened stairwell, wondering what he wanted to show him.

"Kouji, do you remember that I told you and your brother never to go into the basement until now?" Juzo Kabuto said; "Well, you are about to learn the reason why." He reached into the darkness and pulled a lever. The lights went on with a clank, revealing a massive hangar containing a giant robot that many of the Celestial Calendar residents would have recognized on the spot.

"I have hoped never to make you use this," Juzo continued solemnly. "But now that my former colleague Dr. Hell has made his move, I must now place this burden upon your shoulders."

"Grandpa, what are you talking about? I'm gonna pilot this giant robot?" Kouji exclaimed, looking around.

"Yes!" Juzo cackled; "You shall possess the ability to become a god or a devil with this machine."

The scientist's remaining eye glimmered with excitement.

"And its name is...MAZINGER Z!"

* * *

 _Next time on_ _ **SUPER ROBOT WARS U: DELUXE EDITION:**_

 _*Seeing the power that the_ Archangel _possesses, the Earth Alliance has many members of the group travel into space to assist a space colony under attack! On the way, they run into the ruins of Junius 7 as well as a pair of musicians...but trouble comes in surprising forms! How will the_ Archangel _escape their peril? Find out next time on the Japan route in_ _ **Chapter 17 (Japan): The Scar of Space! Fight For Survival!**_

 _*As the fight against the forces of the Universal Century's Dr. Hell begins, another Mazinger Z enters the fray! Can this rookie Kouji handle his first rumble against Mechabeasts that would walk all over their Celestial Calendar counterparts? Will the combined forces of the_ Nadesico _and the_ Ra Cailum _be able to help him? And what did Juzo put inside this Mazinger that Raphael seems to be concerned about? Find out at least some of these answers in_ _ **Chapter 17 (Japan): Rise, Mazinger Z! Enter Atik Yomin!  
**_


	27. Chapter 17 Japan

_And now, some_ Gundam SEED _and_ Macross 7 _plot!_

* * *

 **Chapter 17 (Japan): The Scar of Space! Fight For Survival!**

"Basara, visitor!" Ray Lovelock called out as the rock star was lounging in his band's spacious, opulent quarters watching an episode of _Gekiganger 3_ on his own copy of the disc set. Ray was an ex Earth Alliance pilot who met Basara one day and started the band with him. Sitting next to Basara were Veffidas Feaze, a quiet Zentradi woman. Mylene was lying on the floor, playing with a small creature with incredibly thick fur - so thick that only its large green eyes and mouse-like tail were visible.

The keyboardist led in a teenage girl with pink hair like Mylene, but with a golden trinket clipped to her hair, and with lavender eyes. Bouncing in alongside her was a pink ball with a rudimentary face and two flaps on the side, near its eyes. This startled the furry creature, who hid behind Mylene.

Basara could immediately tell that this wasn't just a random fangirl. Her eyes were not that of a sexually frustrated young adult; more of a bright idealist with a purpose. Basara wondered what she wanted.

"It's nice to meet to you, Basara Nekki," the girl said. "My name is Lacus Clyne. I come to you not simply as a fellow musician, but as one who seeks peace and harmony above all else."

Basara wasn't entirely clueless as to the state of affairs of his surroundings, though. The Clynes were Coordinators, highly influential ones in the PLANT political scene at that. Her father was the Chairman of the Supreme Council of the PLANTs, which gave her messages of peace and love strong political backing. He also knew from listening to her own work that Lacus was gifted with a heavenly singing voice and a knack for lyrics. He instantly knew that he would like Lacus.

"Well, it's awesome that you decided to come all the way here, Lacus. How about you and I have a little jam session before we get down to business?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm not very familiar with your work," Lacus replied, embarrassed.

"TOO LOUD! TOO LOUD!" her little toy suddenly uttered.

"Oh, sorry. I never introduced Mr. Pink," Lacus said with a giggle. "He's of few words, but I love him all the same."

"HARO! HARO!" the pink Haro chirped. "SING IT! SING IT!"

"Sing what?" Lacus asked, holding the robotic ball with two hands. "I think he wants me to sing one of my songs."

"FIELDS OF HOPE! FIELDS OF HOPE!"

"What? That one? But I just finished composing it. I haven't even sung it for Father yet," Lacus said with some disappointment. "How about you pick, Basara?"

It didn't take long for the guitarist to decide. There was one song he had composed and wanted to sing alongside someone like Lacus. Mylene's voice was amazing, but it was just a little too high and squeaky for this number, something that Basara could never live down. But now that Lacus Clyne was here, maybe she could do it justice.

"How about a little number I call 'Angel Voice'?" Basara replied. He went over to the TV, picked up his favorite guitar, handed Lacus a sheet of slightly crumpled paper upon which the lyrics were written, and stepped on over to the doors leading outside to the balcony.

"The acoustics here are perfect," Lacus said with a smile. "You must want other people to hear us."

"Of course!" Basara said with a wide grin; "I love to share my music with everyone; it's no fun playing a song if no one else is around to hear it! Okay, I've got all the stuff on the left, you've got everything on the right."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready," Lacus replied. Still grinning, Basara began to play the opening notes to the song on his guitar. Sure enough, the sound resonated just right, and would be audible over several city blocks even without the aid of the speakers that Basara had plugged his guitar into.

"HEY ALL YOU COORDINATORS AND NATURALS OUT THERE! LISTEN TO MY SONG!" Basara yelled at the top of his lungs, which seemed oddly out of place for the rather tame and slow rhythm of the song. Lacus closed her eyes and let the melody flow through her and around her, bobbing her head up and down to the beat Basara had maintained with his foot.

 _If you strain your ears, you can probably hear it_

 _Hey that voice_

 _I always feel something_

 _That can't be put into words_

 _That's an angel's voice_

The sound immediately caught the attention of anyone in earshot, and the citizens and visitors to City 7 began to follow the voice, some knowing its source, others not. The Coordinators in the city, however, immediately began to cheer when Lacus got her turn to sing, her voice filling the air with her sweet voice.

 _It leaves an echo_

 _Like a melody fading into the darkness_

 _It quietly descends in a deep blue aurora_

 _I also sing_

Basara's spirit soared when he heard Lacus' own angel voice singing his lyrics. It was perfect, just as he had hoped!

Mylene would have been jealous if it were anyone else, but their voices kept any such feelings from filling her. Now their voices were either alternating with almost every line, or together.

 _There's something I believe_

 _Though I'm called a fool for it_

 _The dream I had that day hasn't changed_

 _Angel voice I found it_

 _It was shining beyond the horizon_

 _Your appearance wasn't a dream_

 _It flows and flows on_

 _Let's meet again_

 _When i close my eyes_

 _It's always in my heart, that angel voice_

"Lacus Clyne and Basara Nekki doing a duet!" someone in the crowd cheered; "It's like every music lover's dream has come true!" But Basara was utterly engrossed in the song, and even Lacus' heightened senses could barely tell that a crowd had gathered below, so caught up in the music was she.

 _The heart changes, just like the scenery_

 _It can't be helped_

 _"Where is God?" is a whimsical question_

 _So don't count on getting an answer_

 _Let's go on running_

 _It's not yet time to stop_

 _I wanna get past the dark_

 _Angel voice I felt it_

 _The distant beat of the heart joins the rhythm_

 _At last we can meet here_

 _Your appearance_

 _Burns into my eyes_

 _Even in a heavy night_

 _It certainly gives me strength angel voice_

 _Wow oh oh wow oh oh ..._

 _Strain your ears, don't you hear it always?_

 _Hey that voice_

 _That's an angel's voice_

Basara strummed his guitar one last time and let out a whoop. The crowd outside went wild as they cheered for more. But Basara and Lacus has business to attend to, so they returned into the band's house.

"Man, Clyne, you're something! You just earned yourself another fan!" Basara whooped, still coming out of the high that he always got from playing music.

"I'm honored, Basara...but now, let's address the matter at hand. I would like your fellow band members to hear what I have to say as well."

"Oh, sure. I'm all ears!" the guitarist declared.

Lacus explained that the situation here in space was getting worse and worse. ZAFT had already launched its campaign to destroy the Earth Alliance, even against her father's surprisingly futile protests. Any hope for true peace seemed to be slipping further and further away as Alliance and ZAFT forces began to skirmish more and more frequently, on top of the destruction of Heliopolis. But with Basara Nekki gaining notoriety amongst the PLANTs, perhaps if they combined their messages of peace, the people would turn their backs on ZAFT and demand an end to the war.

"So, that's how it is, huh?" Basara said after she finished her explanation "Man, you'd think that between us we'd be able to at least get some of our message across."

"So you think it's hopeless?" Lacus asked with a sigh. Basara looked at her and laughed at her like she was the stupidest girl in the universe.

"Just who the hell do you think I am? I'm Basara Nekki! It's when things seem bleakest that I sing my hardest! Me, Fire Bomber and our song...we're with you all the way!" Lacus smiled widely as her pink Haro hopped up and down with glee.

"YAY! YAY! SING IT! SING IT! SING IT ON TOUR!" Haro chirped.

"Guys, we're going on an EMERGENCY tour, right now!" Basara declared, turning back to.

"What? But we did a huge set last night!" Ray groaned. "Give us more time to rest up!"

"Please, everyone," Lacus pleaded. "It would mean so much if you would tour now. We must stop this useless conflict between the PLANTs and Earth, and I feel like we're the only ones who can."

"Well, Basara does have that ability with his music," Ray replied. "It's a tall order, but maybe we can do what the Zentradi did sixteen years ago when they came and stopped the last one!"

"Wherever Basara goes, I go," Mylene replied. "We're a band, and we stick together!" Veffidas, the drummer, nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then," Lacus said, clapping her hands together. "I'll tell my father to announce that you will be coming. Our first stop will be the remains of Junius Seven - where my father will be holding a memorial ceremony. I was hoping you could come and pay respects to those who lost their lives."

"Of course we will!" Mylene replied. "We were actually planning to go anyway...it's a long story." Veffidas nodded with a sad look on her face. Lacus needed no more to know the abridged story of why their paths might have crossed all the same.

* * *

Tara let out a cry as her eyes flashed open in the dark of her room.

The nightmare was back. Tara hadn't had it since the day her home world's Getter Team was pronounced dead, but now it was back, and more vivid than it had ever been. She needed to talk to someone.

She looked at her clock.

…Two in the morning.

No one was going to be up at this hour, nor was she one to unnecessarily wake people up. Instead, Tara lay back in her bed and tried to close her eyes again.

No dice.

She couldn't understand why she couldn't get back to sleep. School yesterday was exhausting…three big tests that she spent the past week studying for, yet something kept waking her up.

Tara flicked on the lamp next to her bed and reached under her bed, groping around and pulled out one of her favorite manga – a rather steamy male-love hentai. It was her favorite genre next to mecha, and this one combined the two into one.

But as she settled in, the feeling that someone was watching her almost immediately came over her. She looked over to her window and saw what appeared to be Zero, but he appeared to be wearing a muscular suit of armor. They locked gazes for a second, and then the figure disappeared. Too freaked out to say much of anything, Tara closed the blinds, tossed the book back under her bed, and got back under the covers, now haunted by whatever intentions that winged man had.

At least she had already gotten her term paper done…

* * *

Janus awoke to the sound of someone banging on his door at five in the morning. He rolled out of his bed and went to the door, rubbing his eyes, as he was still half-asleep. Of course, having a gun pointed at his face was enough to fully wake him up. There were two soldiers before him, garbed in uniforms resembling those of the _Archangel_ , but they clearly weren't part of its crew. They also wore helmets.

"Um...can I...help you?" he said nervously, taking a few steps back.

Before the young man knew it, he felt a massive electric current run through his body, and he immediately fell unconscious. The soldier with the tazer put some cuffs on Janus' hands and feet before picking him up and dragging him along.

"I guess this is the last one other than that Kozuki girl," the other soldier said with a sigh. "But did you really have to taze him? He was still half-asleep!"

"Command said to subdue them," the soldier carrying Janus replied. "Considering how much of a fight the purple haired girl put up, I could see why...hey, get his legs, will you?" The other soldier lifted up Janus' legs and they both began to carry him along. Students in Janus' dorm began to peek out of their bedrooms, wondering what these soldiers were doing here and why they were taking the new kid away.

They soon arrived outside, where a large transport craft was waiting. Emblazoned upon it was the symbol of the Earth Alliance, more specifically the Atlantic Federation. Sitting inside the craft was the restrained Boss, Nuke and Mucha, all out like lights. Tara, also unconscious and restrained, was propped up against the inside wall.

What the Alliance wanted with them was yet to be seen…

* * *

"This stinks more than a sweaty pig! Whose idea was it to taze us and drag us into this dump?!" Ippei ranted as he paced back and forth in his small cell. He kicked the wall in frustration, but all he accomplished was knocking himself over as he lost his balance, landing on his rear end. The rest of the Voltes team, Janus, Sayaka, Boss, Nuke and Mucha were all with him, interspersed through different cells.

"Calm yourself, Ippei," Kenichi replied from the adjacent cell. "I am sure we will get an answer once we are released." As if on cue, several armed guards appeared in the hall, with Murrue and Natarle of the _Archangel_ in tow. And behind them were a large number of bags containing what appeared to be some sort of clothing.

"I'm sorry about this, everyone," Murrue apologized. "I had hoped they wouldn't do it so roughly. But I'm sure you'll understand what's going on once you open these bags." They all suspiciously opened the bags. He recognized it as a uniform used by Alliance soldiers, particularly those who work on the deck of a battleship.

"Uniforms?" Hiyoshi exclaimed. "You're MAKING us join, Captain Ramius? You said you were gonna bail everyone else out!"

"I'm sorry, Hiyoshi, I tried. But the situation got a lot more complicated than I initially made it out to be. I'll explain everything once we're back at the hangar."

They walked out of the prison cells and to the hangar where their machines, and the _Archangel_ , were waiting. Guy, Taiga, Misato and Gendo were also present. It seemed only the Black Knights would be required to complete the group, but they were technically terrorists, so getting the cooperation of the Alliance would be next to impossible.

"Ah, everyone! I'm glad to see you're okay!" Guy said when he saw them all come in. "Taiga, these are all the people we fought alongside recently. Everyone, this is Taiga Koutaro of GGG. He will be working as co-commander of our new group."

"New group?" Daijourou asked. "What do you mean?"

"During our recent funds meeting," Gendo answered, "the Alliance Council has decided that the various disparate organizations that fight to protect the Earth be joined under one roof, as part of the Alliance military."

"So we're going to have to answer to some guy in a suit? Count me out!" Boss said angrily, clenching his fists.

"We will have a great deal of autonomy, actually," Guy said. "You will all be answering to Taiga and Gendo, and we'll be operating much as we did before."

"There's gotta be a catch, though," Kenichi replied. "It sounds way too good to be true. C'mon, spit it out, you two!"

"Our objectives will be given to us by the Council," Misato answered. "While we'll be compelled to complete them, we'll be free to decide how to go about it. I think it's a decent setup, if I say so myself. And to top it all off, everyone who once lived under Britannian rule will be free to become citizens of the Atlantic Federation, European Union or Chinese Federation."

"Getting out from under the heel of Britannia, huh," Tara answered happily. "I can go with that!"

"But in any case, I guess we don't have much choice at the moment," Megumi added. "Besides, I wouldn't mind fighting alongside all of you more. It's a lot easier to get in there knowing you have others you can depend on to help."

Everyone expressed their agreement in this statement. Murrue smiled as she noted everyone's varying levels of approval of their news situation. At least Kira wouldn't be fighting all alone again…

* * *

Kira, when he heard the news that the people he had fought alongside not too long ago would become his fellow crew, he felt great joy and an aching regret. On the one hand, the Coordinator was happy that he would not have to bear the entire burden of defending the _Archangel_ alone anymore. At the same time, he hated having to drag these people, who already felt like close friends, into his battles.

Still, Kira watched with great anticipation as the five transport craft carrying the numerous mecha, along with their pilots, to the docking bay near the _Archangel_. Standing next to him were Flay and Mu. Sai, Tolle, Mirallia and Kuzzey were still aboard, working on preparations to return to space. Guy and the Evangelions would be coming in their own battleships.

The transports landed, and out of them came the new recruits, all dressed in their new uniforms and looking rather snazzy. Even Boss couldn't help but strut around in his fancy new outfit.

"Hey!" Kira called out excitedly as he rushed to greet them, even barreling right past Boss, knocking him over.

"Ah, hello again, Kira," Kenichi said with a quick bow. "Good to see you in better spirits. Hyoma told me you were a bit of a...sourpuss?" The Coordinator did remember his first conversation with the Combattler team's leader - he wasn't in the best of moods, but now he was used to piloting the Strike.

"Hey, what's the big idea plowing over me, ya crazy idiot?!" Boss yelled as he finally got to his feet. "If you weren't gonna be my new buddy, I'd pound your lights out!" Kira paid no attention to him, so occupied was he with getting reacquainted with his friends, and in particular, meeting Harry and Janus for the first time.

"Okay, that's enough small talk for now," Mu said. "We've already got a mission, so everyone on the boat so we can head for space." Tara couldn't help but smile at Mu's choice of words.

* * *

"Woah! We're floating!" Tara exclaimed as the _Archangel_ broke out of orbit. This was her first real experience in zero gravity, having gone out to space for the first time in the _Nadesico,_ which had artificial gravity, something this new ship lacked, and since Lifthrasir always keep her well-secured.

"Hey, I may not know much, but I do know this whole zero gravity stuff made our bones and muscles real weak." Boss quipped as he lazily hovered near the ceiling, eating floating popcorn.

"But you guys didn't have any probs returning to normal life on Earth after all those months in space."

"Well, the _Nadesico_ had artificial gravity," Kosuke of the Combattler team answered. "But I do remember that Professor Yotsuba gave us this special food when Combattler V went to Mars."

"Yep," Mu confirmed. "The food is actually laced with special nanomachines that constantly exercise our muscles at the cellular level, making our muscles still work as if we were in normal gravity, but they only activate in low or zero gravity conditions. That way, our bones and muscles don't atrophy while out in space...and apparently, it's thanks to Nergal Heavy Industries!"

"Does it affect how the food tastes?" Nuke asked, watching his nosedrip hang horizontally.

"Sai's not half-bad as a cook, so it doesn't really affect the flavor much," Kira replied. "Though that Akito guy is much better!"

"Alright, enough goofing around, kids," Mu said. "Let's head to the briefing room, so we can learn about what we're doing up here."

* * *

With everyone necessary assembled in the briefing room, Murrue began to go over the mission.

"According to our sources, the asteroid fortress _Artemis_ has come under attack by a fleet of unknown Variable Fighters. While their Lightwave Barrier has been holding out, we don't know how long it can hold - it uses huge amounts of energy to maintain."

"Back up a bit...Variable Fighters?!" Sayaka exclaimed. "There's no way Macross would attack anyone except in self-defense!"

"Sit down and be quiet, Yumi!" Natarle barked.

"Don't worry, Private," the captain reassured her; "We checked with Macross' government and confirmed this force's identity...they called this enemy 'Protodevlin'. According to the information we received, it seems that Yumi, Olendra and Zifell have experience fighting them."

Everyone else looked at Janus, Tara and Sayaka.

"There were reports of so-called 'Spiritia' being drained from pilots. The Zentradi say that this is essentially one's life force."

"So, they're basically space vampires?!" Mirallia exclaimed.

"Maybe we shoulda stocked up on garlic and wooden crosses," Mucha chimed in. "I don't want to have my life sucked outta me, that's for sure."

"Don't worry, there's a way to restore it," Tara said; "But for it to work, I just need one question answered."

"And that would be?" Murrue asked.

"Does anyone have any of Fire Bomber's music?" Lifthrasir's pilot replied; I couldn't exactly bring mine."

* * *

Gabil wasn't in the mood to collect Spiritia. He wanted to explore a bit, and see what Lord Gepelnitch had declared to be their new home world: a tiny blue planet called Earth, where the Zentradi who carried the secret of Spiritia apparently fled. He also wanted to take a gander at the machines that had beaten back Gilgile.

One of his first forays to the Earth Sphere was the asteroid fortress _Artemis._ Because of its large population, the sheer amount of Spiritia contained within was almost too much to resist. However, all of his attempts to break in were blocked by a powerful energy shield. While he knew that the shield wouldn't last forever, Gabil wasn't about to sit around - he would leave that to his troops.

Instead, he flew effortlessly on white wings through the void of space, fiendish eyes looking around for something interesting. Suddenly, his gaze caught something: the _Archangel_. It was an Earth vessel, all right - that much he could tell. But it looked to have legs...

 _A legged ship...those humans sure are odd._

The Protodevlin flew silently and undetected toward the vessel, and landed on a platform on its outside. Immediately he began to examine it. Its shiny body allowed him to see his reflection, and he pulled a bit of space debris that had caught between his teeth out and flicked it into the void.

Gabil made his way to the front of the ship, where the ship's Lohengrin positron cannons were located. He looked around, and saw what appeared to be an emergency valve of sorts, with a pipe nearby.

 _Ooooh, this looks interesting. I wonder if it dispenses something. Maybe it's a store of Spiritia! Boy, Lord Gepelnitch will be so overjoyed!_

He took hold of the valve and eagerly started to turn it. He heard a hollow rumble coming from within the vessel, but nothing was coming out. He peered into the tube...

…And was promptly struck by thousands upon thousands of gallons of water. His grip on the wheel was great, so he was able to hold on to it in the massive surge of liquid. However, the valve could not hold, and the wheel snapped off, causing Gabil to rocket out into the void again. The water quickly froze, encasing him in ice.

Gabil grumbled out of the inconvenience of being sealed in ice again, though it was hardly like the bonds that held him before. Water continued to blast out of the pipe like a high pressure hose…

* * *

Murrue was baffled. She wondered how anyone could have gotten right up to the _Archangel_ without being detected, and how they figured out how to deal such a crippling blow without actually attacking the ship. Mu was outside examining what had happened, and soon enough she got an explanation.

"It's just as the systems said...the valve wheel is literally not there anymore. It looks like whatever got close ripped it clean off after opening the valve up."

"It's a good thing we have that automatic override," Murrue sighed.

"Yeah, we still have enough water to keep the ship's systems cooled for the remainder of the trip, but not for anything else. We seriously need to find more or we may not make it to _Artemis_ alive."

"Captain, it looks like we're about to enter some wreckage," Kuzzey said. "Looks like a destroyed PLANT. Hang on, I see something floating our way...it looks like...farming equipment..."

Murrue's heart sunk.

She knew of only one PLANT that would meet both criteria of having farming equipment and having been destroyed...

"Junius Seven..." Murrue said uneasily.

There was silence across the bridge. Only the hum of the computers and the quiet roar of the engines could be heard.

"Hey, hold on a second..." Mu suddenly said as he made his way back in, an idea coming to his head. "Am I not the man who's made the impossible possible?"

"Yes, Mu, but what are you..."

"Just hear me out for a second, Natarle. You too, Captain."

* * *

"Never thought we'd have to see this again," Janus sighed despondently as he gazed at the wreckage of the destroyed space colony. "Just looking at it makes me feel awful...and now we have to actually go IN there!"

"Yeah...and just how are we supposed to get water from space?" Daijourou added.

"…Probably from the ice that resulted from the water being rushed out into space. If it's been this long, it's got to be frozen solid," Megumi replied.

"Bonus points for the smart student!" Mu said rather jocularly, trying to lighten the mood. But all he got was a glare from everyone present.

"Look, I know a lot of you came back from Mars to see this...and you probably don't feel very good taking something that belonged to so many people," Mu continued in a more serious tone. "Well, I don't either - no one on this boat does. No one here is jumping for joy, saying "Hooray, we found water!" But our survival is at stake here. We're alive right now, and we'll do whatever is necessary to continue to live."

Everyone nodded uneasily.

"Alright, troops. Our mission is to get out there and get that water back here. There's a hundred million gallons worth, which will be able to cover our needs if we ration it carefully. This ship's systems take a lot of water to cool, so we can't afford to waste a drop. Alright, let's move out!"

* * *

The group already had inklings of what kinds of horrific testaments to the monstrosity of war they might find in the ruins of Junius Seven, but even with that sense, they weren't fully ready to face them.

…Especially not when Janus opened the door to a ruined home.

Floating there was the corpse of a woman, still clutching her baby's body even in death. She looked so peaceful, in spite of having died of suffocation. Mirallia cried out and grabbed hold of Tolle, while Kira, Tara and Kenichi just stared in shock. After a moment of this, Kira, Tolle, Mirallia and Kenichi continued, the image now burned into their minds.

Janus noticed a piece of paper floating around in the back of the room that appeared to have some writing on it. As much as he knew it wasn't right to poke through the belongings of the dead, he was curious to see what it said. He began reading it out loud.

 _Dear Danbei and Hikaru._

 _I hope you're having a good time at Martius Four. Everyone here misses you and hopes you come back soon. Not much has changed here – the horses are doing well, and Daisuke popped by not long after you left. He says hello, though I do wish you had let him know you had lef_

But that was it. But the names sounded awfully familiar to Tara, who knew about Daisuke's friend already.

"Guys, I know it may not seem like much, but I think we may know one or two residents of Junius Seven who got out alive," she said. "Janus, if we ever see Daisuke again, we should give that letter to him."

"Guys, can you move it? We only have so much air, you know," Kira radioed them. "Let's keep moving. The ice chunks have got to be close by."

* * *

"Captain, I'm picking up a large number of energy readings," Sai called out as he quickly scanned his monitor while the _Archangel_ was waiting for those they had sent out to return. "They appear to be attacking a PLANT transport vessel...the vessel doesn't look like a ZAFT one, though."

"They're not part of our mission. Let's try to avoid getting involved," Natarle immediately suggested. "Our mission is to..." But just then, Sai looked at the screen again.

"Wait...an escape pod just ejected...and...I think it's a Variable Fighter! I can't tell the make, though. It's got no call sign, either." But the identity of the pilot of the red Variable Fighter quickly became apparent when his voice sounded over the communicator.

"Hey! Whoever's the captain of this boat! Mind giving us a hand?!"

"Hey, that sounds like..." Sai gasped.

"Basara Nekki!" Mirallia exclaimed, squealing with glee. Like Tara, she was also a Fire Bomber fan who idolized the man as a sexual icon. "Basaaaaaaaara!"

"Quiet, Haw," Natarle said in a rather annoyed tone. Mirallia frowned.

"Yeah, I'm Basara Nekki, big deal. I hope you planned on helping me out even if I wasn't. One of my fellow travelers just ejected in that escape pod. I'll retrieve her if you can keep these punks occupied for a bit."

"Your orders, captain? Natarle asked Murrue.

"The unknowns have started moving in our direction, from 10 o'clock!" Sai suddenly said. "Sixteen units...distance fifteen kilometers and closing. "

"Do we have any visuals?" Murrue asked. Sai double-checked his screen.

"They're...they're Variable Fighters!" he exclaimed. Indeed, it was a squadron of Elgerzorenes.

"If they're with the ones attacking _Artemis_ , then we have no choice," Murrue said. "All hands to your battle stations! Get the new pilots back here! Our mission: protect Basara Nekki and the escape pod while destroying their attackers!"

* * *

The call went out, and the various pilots returned to their machines and hurried back towards the _Archangel_. Tara was especially frantic, what with getting the chance to save the sex god that was Basara Nekki. She was followed by Granlif, Voltes V, Aphrodite A, the Strike and Boss Borot, which was equipped with a tiny jetpack and a comical fishbowl helmet to keep air inside.

She then noticed and recognized their leader: Gilgile. But before she could pursue him, Xemmey loudly cleared her throat, which snapped her back to attention.

"Concentrate on our task, Tara! Don't you want to prevent Basara's beautiful face from being marred by these…"

"Okay, I get it!" Tara yelled as she readied the beam tonfas. "Listen up, people; we've got a sex god, a battleship and an escape pod to guard, and a whole bunch of Protodevlin to beat up! Kira, you and me are gonna keep up that red Variable Fighter there. The rest of you, hold the baddies off…let's gooooo!" Lifthrasir rocketed forward, with Kira hot at her heels.

"Um…who died and made her the boss?" Ippei quipped. Hiyoshi nodded in agreement.

"Let's not argue now; we have people to protect!" Kenichi said as he readied Voltes' melee weapons of choice and followed close behind.

"Let's move, you guys…Chaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" Boss yelled as he pulled hard on a lever. Boss' jetpack sputtered for a second, and then went into overdrive, causing Boss Borot to zoom forward. It barreled into a VF as it zipped past the electromagnetic robot.

* * *

Tara and Kira quickly managed to catch up to Basara, who had already reached the small escape pod. They then saw two other Variable Fighters, one pink and one dark green, flying around.

"Oh hey, you must be the cavalry! Man, am I glad to see you guys!" Basara quipped.

 _Oh my gosh, he's actually GLAD TO SEE ME! Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigoooooooooooooosh!_ Tara rambled excitedly to herself. She was ready to take on the whole army of Varauta and Protodevlin just to save her idol.

"Yes, thanks a lot! Can you cover us while we get back to your ship?" Mylene, the pilot of the pink fighter, asked. This snapped Tara back to her senses.

"Kira, take care of the twerp," Tara said rather sardonically. "I'll take care of Basaraaaa!" The rock star could just hear the creepy fangirl in Tara's tone of voice. He immediately considered risking going alone. When another rushed in, Tara was quick to defend him, slashing it in half with a beam tonfa.

"Yessiree, none of these jokers are getting at you, my darling!" Tara giggled as she pulled out her rifle and shot the heads off of two more Varauta VFs. Basara quickly shifted his mech into its fighter plane shape and rocketed off after Kira.

"…What?! Hey, wait up!" Tara called out as she followed after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Voltes, Aphrodite A and Boss Borot were struggling to hold off the remaining Variable Fighters.

"Man, I wish Kabuto was here!" Boss whined as Boss Borot narrowly avoided some missiles from an incoming Elgerzorene. "He'd kick these guys' sorry asses in no time flat!" As the VF tried to retreat, Voltes struck it from behind with its Choudenji Strings.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Ippei barked. "Voltes is way better than Mazinger Z!" Just then, Gilgile's Elgerzorene, accompanied by three others, swooped in to make an attack of its own.

"VISOR BEEEEEAM!"

Granlif's eye laser shot forth, narrowly missing Gilgile but taking out his wingmen.

"Well, look at that," he said. "That one looks to be the commander. You guys oughta be more careful."

"Come in, everyone!" Kira declared over the radio. "We've safely moved Fire Bomber and the escape pod into the _Archangel!_ Let's take out the commander and get out of here!"

"We were just getting to that!" Janus said eagerly as he turned to attack Gilgile's machine.

"Night-night, Protodevlin!" he cried. "GRAAAAN CLAYMORE!"

But before he could slash the Protodevlin's machine, another VF seemed to appear out of nowhere, getting between them and catching Janus' blade with its claws. Piloting this machine was none other than Gabil.

"Did I miss anything, Gilgile?" he quipped to his subordinate.

"Lord Gabil! Have you come to help us?!" Gilgile exclaimed.

"Not really," the white-haired Protodevlin replied. "I just wanted to get back at this stupid legged ship for humiliating me...with the power of my Zaubergeran!"

"Humiliating you?" Janus exclaimed. "Say, I'll bet YOU'RE the one who made us lose all our water!"

"Yeah!" Gabil snarled. "Your stupid ship froze me in ice! For that..."

With one rapid motion, Gabil's VF swept the area with multiple beams of Spiritia-draining energy, managing to catch everyone.

"I'm gonna suck you _all_ dry!" he cackled. With greed in his eyes, the Protodevlin began to suck up everyone's life force.

But he had missed one target - Boss Borot, who had managed to slip behind some of Junius 7's wreckage in time to avoid the attack.

"Boss! We gotta save everyone!" Nuke exclaimed. "Otherwise, they're all going to have their life sucked out!"

"You're right!" Boss said, pounding his chest, "that space vampire's gonna rue the day he messed with Boss Borot's friends!" With that, Boss and his flunkies zipped back out from behind the wreckage.

"CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Boss yelled as he headed straight for Gabil. The Protodevlin turned around, with barely enough time to exclaim that this was impossible before Boss tackled him and wrapped its limbs around him. The attack was of such force that the beams shorted out.

Tara, shaking off her funk, watched as the Zaubergeran struggled to escape Boss' grasp...then realized that she had seen this sort of thing before in her manga and anime. The comic relief suddenly zooms in at the last second, grabs hold of the bad guy, and then…

"…Boss! Nuke! Mucha! Don't do it, you idiots!"

"You wanna suck up our Spiritia, huh?" Boss laughed, not heeding Tara's advice at all.

"Well, that's not gonna happen, ya jerk!" Nuke taunted.

"Not when we haven't had our most awesome moment yet!" Mucha yelled.

"AND NOW…SECRET TECHNIQUE! SUPER FINAL IMMORTAL HEROIC BIG BOROT BANG ATTAAAACK!"

Boss slammed a big red button that said "DO NOT PUSH" on it.

Everyone else could only watch in shock as Boss Borot glowed a brilliant white, and then exploded catastrophically, a Photon Energy bomb implanted within its body for just a desperate occasion.

But when the light faded, Tara saw that Gabil was still there. His machine appeared to have only suffered minor damage.

"Nice explosion," he quipped. "Too bad those idiots got killed in it."

Tara began to twitch all over.

"Not a big loss for me, though. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with such a pitiful amount of Spiritia."

"Boss just…" Megumi gasped.

"No," Sayaka whimpered; "Why did they…"

"You humans are funny," the Protodevlin chuckled; "You throw away your lives so easily. Well, whatever."

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tara suddenly screamed as tears again streamed down her face and blasted towards Gabil. She managed to cut deeply into Gabil's machine, but she was blown back when he counterattacked with a flurry of missiles.

But Janus couldn't do anything to help as Tara rushed at Gabil again and again in a berserker rage, only for her every attack to miss...they were both moving way too fast, and Gilgile's forces had gone back on the offensive.

* * *

Inside the _Archangel_ , Basara and the rest of Fire Bomber could also only watch Tara's futile rampage, still in their VFs on the chance they'd need to take off again. Basara, in particular, was fuming with resentment at the Protodevlin.

 _Damn it...they just lost friends,_ he thought, _and I'm just sitting here doing nothing again…I've gotta calm that girl down before she gets herself killed!_

As he did before, he suddenly started up his VF again, turned it around and launched back out. He swooped out into the void and pulled out his guitar.

"HEY, EVERYONE! LISTEN TO MY SONG!" he yelled before launching into another one of Fire Bomber's numbers - Holy Lonely Light. To everyone's surprise, both Gilgile and Gabil suddenly started groaning as if in pain.

 _"Ungh...this music?!"_

The music also served to calm Tara and the other robot pilots down, allowing them to focus better. At last, Lifthrasir was able to land a direct hit with its rifles.

"Basara's singing…" Natarle gasped; "It's weakening the Protodevlin and boosting our morale simultaneously!"

"Ready the Valiants!" Murrue ordered. "Target those Protodevlin! We mustn't let Boss Borot's sacrifice be in vain!"

Everyone started unloading everything they could into the two Protodevlin VFs even as Basara's song continued to disrupt Gabil and Gilgile's bodies.

 _That song...is that guy the Anima Spiritia?!_ Gabil thought; _We must report this to Lord Gepelnitch..._

"Gilgile, fall back!" he ordered; "We're returning to base!" Without another word, the two VFs flew off as fast as their damaged machines could go.

"They're gone!" Mirallia cheered. "We did it! Score another one for Fire Bomber's music!"

 _No...it's not the song that affects them,_ Tara thought; _It's Basara's singing!_

"Boss…" Sayaka sighed. Suddenly, everyone's radios started to crackle, as if someone was trying to contact them. Their sadness turned to relief when they recognized the voice...

"Heeeey! Is anyone listening?! We could use a hand here!"

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked this one. Remember, reviews are always welcome! Until next time, mecha fans!_


	28. Chapter 17 Teppelin

_Here's a shorter chapter...I probably could have tacked this on at the end of the last one. Oh well. Onward!_

* * *

 **Chapter 17 (Teppelin): Rise, Mazinger Z! Enter Atik Yomin!**

The Talos were falling easily enough to the combined forces of the _Nadesico_ and Londo Bell, but it seemed their numbers were endless. One by one, the legions of statues marched out of the sea, each to be cut down. And then there were the two Mechabeasts...which were far more formidable than those from the Celestial Calendar were used to.

A lightning bolt from Doublas M2 struck Lifthrasir, and then a boomerang horn from Garada K7 quickly cut into it. Domon tried to strike it with a beam saber, but it merely glanced off its body.

"I tried to warn you, Tara," Xemmey scolded. "The Garada K7 and Doublas M2 in this world are 550% more powerful than the ones in our world."

"Yeah, there I go again, leaping before I look..." Tara grunted. Shin Getter dropped down in front of her, in the form of Getter 2.

"Tara, we've got this," Kei reassured her.

"Yeah, Lifthrasir's looking in bad shape," Gai added. "You might wanna pop over to Fa for repairs, or even to the ship."

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" Kei yelled, attracting Garada's attention. Getter 2 raised its drill, and it began to spin wildly, creating a whirlwind that ran parallel to the ground.

"PLASMA DRILL HURRICAAAANE!"

The vortex grabbed the Mechabeast and tossed it into the air. ZZ Gundam was quick to move in, charging its Hi-Mega Cannon.

"Eat this, ya creep!" Judau cried. "HI-MEGA CANNON, SHOOT!"

The blast fired from ZZ Gundam's forehead, consuming the Mechabeast. But it landed hard on the ground, crushing a building beneath it. Judau winced, hoping there was no one left in it.

Both beasts got up and banded together again, and it quickly became obvious that these beasties were tougher than anything they had faced. But Akito then noticed something rising out of the ground a good distance away. He recognized the mech instantly, but couldn't believe it.

"Guys...since when were there TWO Mazinger Zs?"

* * *

An attractive and buxom young woman with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes watched Mazinger Z rise from underground. Her hair was styled eerily like Mazinger's helmet, and there was a crest on her forehead that slightly resembled a bird. Her outfit was a skintight bodysuit with armor, and a stylized "X" on her abdomen.

 _Two thousand nine hundred times,_ she thought. _This will be the 2,900th time._

She glanced all over, noting the other machines fighting against the ancient horde.

 _These energies...I sense incredible potential in them! It might yet be possible to defeat IT, even if it does obtain its full power._

The woman smiled a bit.

 _And if these people would be Kouji Kabuto's friends, and if what SHE said is true...I must make sure he doesn't lose them._

* * *

Suddenly, from down on the ground, another familiar voice cried out in rage as Mazinger Z punched a Talos in the face.

"ZEUUUUUUS! YOU TRAITOR!"

It was Baron Ashura.

"Zeus? Traitor?" Janus said quizzically. "What's that two-faced freak going on about?"

"Garada! Doublas! Destroy Zeus! The rest of you! Destroy the two flying ships!"

Doublas and Garada's attention turned to Mazinger Z and Kouji. Frantically, Kouji looked for something to attack with.

"KOUJI!" Juzo called out. "With the big green button, you wield the proof of absolute power!"

"Proof of absolute power?" Kouji said, not knowing what his grandpa met, but he quickly pulled. Mazinger raised its right arm, and held it stable with its left.

"Yes! And its name is..."

"ROCKETO PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"

Mazinger's trademark attack fired off with deadly accuracy, smashing one of Doublas' heads in with ease, though the two continued to approach.

"They're still coming, Grandpa!" Kouji cried out.

"Kouji!" Juzo yelled again. "Now, use the large grey button to use the dark wind that pulverizes mountains!"

"Gotcha!" Kouji said, a little more confident.

"RUST HURRICAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"

Immediately, Mazinger let out its deadly wind attack, aimed at Garada K7. It aimed straight down the road. Already weakened by ZZ Gundam's Hi-Mega Cannon, it was quickly reduced to a fine powder by the attack.

"Alright! He got one!" Tara cheered. Doublas raised its remaining head to fire a bolt of energy. But unlike with Lifthrasir, it bounced harmlessly off of Mazinger's Super Alloy Z body.

"Finally, the yellow and orange lever to your left! Pull it to unleash the infernal fire that melts all things!"

Kouji grinned. He was really getting the hang of this. He made Mazinger take a step forward, and he pushed the lever all the way forward.

"BREAST...FIREEEEEE!"

A massive blast of heat nearly as strong as Mazinkaiser's shot forth from Mazinger's chest, melting Doublas to slag in seconds. With that, Ashura was all alone...no more Talos were coming out of the sea.

"Fine then, I'll destroy you myseeeeelf!" Baron Ashura roared. The two-faced being rocketed forward at a frightening speed, bounded into the air, and did a flying kick...that made Mazinger stagger backwards.

"What the?!" Tara exclaimed. "That freak just kicked Mazinger Z..."

"That's enough, Baron Ashura," a voice suddenly echoed; "Do not waste your energy."

Ashura turned around to see Raphael hovering by the coastline, accompanied by a number of Principalities, Virtues and Powers. Seeing that these reinforcements would take care of business, he retreated into a Threshold provided by Raphael.

"You must be one of Samael's buddies!" Janus growled.

"Buddies?" Raphael chuckled; "Hardly. But I will admit that he is a colleague of mine." He then turned to Kouji, his gaze managing to bore straight into the young man's mind even from ten blocks away.

"Kouji Kabuto, I would advise you to get out of that robot," he said. "You know not of what its true potential is." But Mazinger Z's pilot shook off the discomfort and gripped the controls.

"Fat chance, pal!" Kouji retorted. "Mazinger and I are partners!"

"Very well then," the angel sighed before pointing his sword at Mazinger. "All troops, destroy that machine, and then Photon Power Labs!"

At this command, the angels charged in, hoping to overwhelm Mazinger with sheer numbers. But before they could even get close, Shining Gundam finally launched out of the _Nadesico_ and sliced a number of them in twain with its beam saber.

"Took ya long enough, Domon!" Hyoma said as Combattler threw off a pair of Principalities before opening a hatch on its navel - a large missile poked out of it.

"BIG BLAAAAAAAAAST!"

The missile launched out and homed in on the dazed angels, destroying them both instantly. Nearby, ZZ Gundam was fighting a trio of Powers. One of them lunged at him, but was forced back by the Gundam's vulcans. Another slipped in from behind and prepared to jam the sword into the mobile suit's chest - only to be smashed in the face by a Rocket Punch.

"How's that?!" Kouji said proudly.

"Nice work, Kouji! Keep it up!" Judau said as he turned to the third one and tried to slash it in half with his beam saber. But it also dodged and turned on Mazinger and tried to strike it as well. It succeeded, leaving a deep gouge in the Super Robot's armor.

But as soon as Mazinger regained its balance, its eyes flashed, and the gouge healed itself...

* * *

Juzo, who was watching the battle from inside Photon Power Labs, was awe-struck - as were the two Kabutos' friends and colleagues...who looked almost exactly like their versions in the Celestial Calendar world...only that their names were spelled slightly differently.

"Did Mazinger Z...just repair itself?!" Professor Yuumi exclaimed. "Juzo, what in the world IS Mazinger?"

"Ha-ha! That's my grandson!" Mazinger's creator laughed; "I didn't even need to activate that function! Kouji did it on his own!"

 _His first time piloting Mazinger and he's already activated the first Black Box!_ he then thought as he watched Mazinger and Shin Getter 2 combine the Rust Hurricane and Plasma Drill Hurricane into one gigantic tornado that tore up a dozen angels at once.

* * *

As the fight went on, Raphael quickly realized that he had to take matters into his own hands.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed.

Raphael waved his hand fiercely, and a massive amethyst-colored wave of gravitational energy swept across the city. It didn't knock down any buildings, but it did send every mech except Lifthrasir, Mazinger Z and Granlif crashing to the ground in a moment, though these three were rendered all but immobile.

"Guys!" Janus cried. Suddenly, Raphael disappeared into a portal and reappeared right behind Lifthrasir, then grabbed it with a hand made of swirling green air. The young man watched as Lifthrasir struggled to escape in vain.

"Tell me something, Janus Olendra...how much do you treasure this girl?"

"Let her go!" Janus yelled. Granlif took a step forward, but it took all of his effort.

"I see you will not listen to reason...in that case, I will snuff out that which gives you cause to fight," Raphael said. He began to squeeze, slowly crushing the mech like a soda can.

"No! STOP!" Janus cried. He felt his mind start to get hazy, as if something was trying to take him over. Tara screamed as she saw everything around her start to shatter and crumple. Electronics exploded, glass broke, and even Xemmey started to short out.

"Uh-oh...he really...shouldn't be...pushing him like that..." Judau grunted as he got to his feet with some difficulty. "He's...really asking for it..."

"What do you...mean?" Yurika groaned as she struggled to stand up.

"Yeah...he's really doing the last thing...he should be...doing," Akito chuckled, somehow knowing what was going to happen, even though he knew what would have to happen first.

Tara let out one last weak cry before she blacked out. But for all Janus knew, she was dead.

And that pushed him over the edge. He let out a long, furious scream of unfettered rage as his eyes turned to pools of liquid gold, his skin milky white and his hair slowly shifting colors of the rainbow. Wings of light grew out of his shoulders, and inserted themselves into slots on the roof of the mech. Granlif's golden wings added two more to their number bringing the total to four.

Raphael smirked. He had gotten the boy this far.

But he didn't have a chance to do much else as Granlif pulled out a Gran Claymore. As Janus raised it up, it got bigger...and bigger...and bigger...and bigger. Before long it was three times as tall as Raphael was.

With a massive downward chop, Janus tried to slice Raphael in two. But the angel blocked the attack with one hand, then snapped it in half. He yanked the broken sword from Granlif's hand and tossed it aside.

"Impressive," the seraph chuckled; But you're still nothing…"

"BREAST FIIIIREEEEEE!"

"GETTER BEEEEEEEAM!"

The two energy blasts struck Raphael from different directions. As the angel struggled to withstand the attacks, a thought passed through his mind that horrified him.

 _Getter and Mazinger...then TWO potential Devourers have appeared in the same world?! Has something gone wrong in our plans?! I must return and report this dire occurrence!_

He disappeared into a cloud of feathers. Immediately after, Janus dropped out of his berserker form and started panting heavily. As if knowing what he wanted, Xengar opened an exit portal for Janus.

The air was silent and still, but reeked of death and destruction, even as Janus stumbled out of Granlif, and staggered toward Lifthrasir.

"Tara!"

Unexpectedly, though, he saw the mysterious woman that had been watching them suddenly drop in from above. She walked up to Lifthrasir, then waved her hand. A portal into the machine opened, and she stepped inside. After a few moments, the woman returned carrying an unconscious Tara, who was bloodied but still breathing.

 _She looks just like her,_ the woman thought as she carried her to Janus; _And he looks just like the one she loves._

"Is she gonna be okay?" Janus asked uneasily as Kouji came up behind him.

"Do not fear - she is merely unconscious," the woman reassured him as she gently passed the girl from her arms to Janus'. "Her injuries are minor."

"Thank goodness," Kouji said. The woman smiled when Kouji eyes met hers.

"Kouji Kabuto," she said; "I look forward to seeing more of what you and Mazinger will do." With that, she turned away and bent her knees as if to make a great leap.

"Wait," Kouji exclaimed; "What's your…"

But before Kouji could finish his sentence, the woman indeed made a great leap - one that was aided by wings of golden light. She was out of sight in a few moments.

"Aaaaand she's gone," Mazinger's pilot sighed. Once the woman was out of sight, Tara let out a groan as she opened her eyes again.

"I...goofed up again, didn't I?" she chuckled before grunting from pain in her chest. In response of this, Janus started chuckling himself, though tears also started flowing down his cheeks.

"Jan?"

"It's...it's okay," he sobbed.

* * *

Masato Akitsu was just an ordinary fifteen year old boy living in the Neo Japan space colony...at least that's what he thought until today. Now he found himself sitting in a jail cell after getting thrashed by Neo Japanese government agents. And all that strange girl had to say were three words:

"Zeorymer is awakening."

Masato wondered why that name sounded so familiar, and why he and this girl, Miku, were needed to...he didn't know what Zeorymer exactly was. Of course, he wasn't willing to cooperate, not until he got some answers. He had heard snippets of information from listening to the conversations of his handlers – International Electronic Brains, Tekkoryu, Hakkeshu, Hau Dragon...somehow they were all connected to this Zeorymer.

But right now, all he wanted was out.

Suddenly, the slot on the door opens. It's Miku, the man with sunglasses...and his parents?

"Mom...Dad...what are you doing here?" he asks, shocked at why his father were staring at him so coldly. His father opened up a briefcase.

It contained money. A lot of it. In cold, hard, Federation cash to boot.

"You're...selling me?!" Masato exclaimed.

His father looked up at him. "Selling you? This is our payment, for raising you up until now." Masato is stupefied. He looks at the woman who was apparently NOT his mother. She looks away, ashamed. His not-father closed the lid.

"We were strangers to begin with, and we will be strangers once more." Without another word, the two adults left. Masato could see the slightest shimmer of a tear running down his adoptive mother's face. The man with sunglasses was still looking at him.

"Satisfied?" he asked with virtually no emotion.

"So I'm adopted...why do you have keep me in here?!"

"Can you kill?" the man then asked. Masato shook his head, not understanding the meaning of the question.

"Exactly," the man concluded before shutting the slot.

* * *

In the depths of Bardos Island, Dr. Hell drummed his fingers on his throne as he rewatched footage of the battle between his Talos minions and Kamina City's defenders. Baron Ashura stood nearby, trembling with fear at what punishment their master would inflict.

Standing next to Dr. Hell on the opposite side was a headless man with a well-built frame, and wore a brown Earth Federation army uniform with a patch and belt buckle bearing the logo of the Earth Federation's "Titans" superimposed on a cross that was used in Nazi Germany. The headless man did carry his head under his arm - one with brown hair, a thin moustache, and a goatee. Completing this picture was a monocle was delicately perched over his right eye.

"I told you, Dr. Hell," the headless man said, his chest puffed out. "If you truly wanted to take over Kamina City, you should have sent ME, the indomitable Count Brocken!"

"Dr. Hell, forgive us for our failure!" Ashura moaned, dropping to their knees and bowing deeply.

"Stand, Ashura...you did not fail me," Dr. Hell sighed as he stood up. Ashura nervously stood up as well.

"I had not anticipated the existence of a machine so readily capable of challenging Bardos' Mechabeasts," the scientist continued. "As great as my genius is, I am not omniscient."

Dr. Hell stroked his beard in thought. He had not anticipated Juzo coming up with a weapon that could actually stop Bardos' Mechabeasts.

"What do you plan to do now, Dr. Hell?" Brocken asked. "Surely you're not giving up after a single defeat!"

"Perhaps there are stronger Mechabeasts yet buried beneath Bardos!" Ashura's male half suggested.

"We should dig them up!" Ashura's female half added.

"Indeed," the mad scientist said with a thoughtful nod. "We shall remain here for now in order to excavate and restore more Talos and Mechabeasts! Then once we have enough, we shall attack Juzo Kabuto and his Photon Power Labs with even greater force! Once they fall, the Earth will be as good as ours!"

Just then, a clip of ZZ Gundam and the Methuss played onscreen, making Brocken seethe with a quiet anger.

"Is something the matter, Brocken?" Dr. Hell asked, noticing his servant's anger. He looked back at the Methuss, and his brilliant mind quickly deduced the reason for Brocken's change in mood.

"Ah, the Methuss of the former Anti-Earth Union Group in Londo Bell. You were a member of the Titans in your former life...it seems you still bear that grudge."

At this, Brocken dropped to one knee.

"Dr. Hell, let me lead your campaign into space!" he cried; "I shall crush both the Federation and the Spacenoids for the glory of your name!"

Dr. Hell grinned.

"Of course!" the scientist laughed; "Once the Earth is mine, you shall lead my campaign to conquer the rest of the universe!"

* * *

With the battle finally over, the forces of the _Nadesico_ and the _Ra Cailum_ finally met aboard the former vessel. Yurika, Ruri and Akatsuki met with Bright and Amuro to explain their plans - they would have the core of Londo Bell, and any other forces they could provide - join up and follow the _Nadesico_ back to the Celestial Calendar world.

"So, what do you think, Captain Noa?" Yurika asked. "Will you come with us to our world?" Bright thought for a moment, but Amuro's answer was almost instantaneous.

"I personally wouldn't mind, but we'd have to run your offer by our superiors. If anyone from Neo Zeon caught wind that if the elite core of Londo Bell has disappeared, it could spur them into moving forward with whatever plans it might have."

"I see," Akatsuki said; "Well, maybe we can talk with your boss ourselves. Who do you answer to?"

"As a special forces unit," Bright replied; "We answer directly to the head of the Earth Federation, whoever it happens to be."

Yurika and Akatsuki blinked in confusion.

"Whoever it happens to be?" the Aestivalis pilot asked; "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, that's right," Amuro said; "You probably don't know how the Federation government works." With that, he launched into an explanation.

"After the end of the One Year War, the nations of the Earth Federation decided to settle all internal conflicts through negotiation. Meanwhile, the Gundam Fight determines the country who will lead the Federation for the next four years."

"Really?" Ruri said, only showing mild surprise; "The balance of power is determined by a martial arts competition?"

Just then, Janus passed by, but stopped.

"How noble," Akatsuki mused; "Settling things with one-on-one duels, between champions rather than entire armies! I can see the appeal."

"Yes," Amuro replied. The Gundam Fighters use machines based on the RX-98-2 Gundam I used during the conflict. While the idea sounds good on paper, I'm sure you've seen what's happened to the Earth because of it."

The Newtype sighed.

"I only wish Wong Yun Fat, the Federation's current leader, would see that."

 _Is there no way humans can give up war?_ Janus wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kouji was being introduced to the remaining members of the _Nadesico_ crew. Even Tara was there - she was already up and about, although bandaged in a few places.

"Wait, so some of you are from another universe?!" Mazinger's pilot exclaimed.

"That's right," Akito said. "There is another Photon Power Labs, too." Kouji's eyes widened. He could see other versions of the people he knew.

"Really? What about my grandpa?" he asked. "Is he alive there too?"

"No," Tara said. "I knew him, but he died when I was nine or ten."

"Are Professor Yumi and Sayaka alive?" Kouji asked.

"When we left, they were," Hikaru answered. "I'm sure your versions are just as nice as they are!"

"Is there another version of ME there?" Kouji then asked after a brief silence.

"There...was," Tara said, sighing. Kouji sighed as well.

"I suppose that's for the best," he said; "Besides If he and I met, it could trigger a time paradox or something."

"That would have been something, wouldn't it?" Tara said with a smirk. "Well, he and I were good friends...so, you and I can be friends too!" Kouji grinned and nodded.

* * *

 _That's right, folks - I'm bringing in characters from_ **Shin Mazinger ZERO**! _But we won't be seeing Mazinger ZERO itself for a looooooooong time - probably not until right before the end of_ Shin Mazinger Z' _s plot! Anyway, next time…_

 _*Though the Protodevlin have been driven away from the space station_ Artemis, _there is still the matter of the_ Archangel's _hitchhikers. When the_ Archangel _heads for the shielded facility for much needed resupplying, both ZAFT and alien forces muster to capture the legged ship! Will the Earth Alliance forces be able to save it? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 18 (Japan): Songstress and Rock Star Unite! Battle at Lagrange 3!**_

 _*With Kamina City safe at last, the Earth Federation has an assignment for Londo Bell...help Domon find and defeat the Devil Gundam! The Gundam Fighter also demands that the_ Nadesico _and_ Ra Cailum _ferry him around so he can engage in more Gundam Fight matches! But when they find two possible opponents, an unexpected fracas gets underway! Who will the enemies be? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 18 (Teppelin): Three Way Melee! Master Asia's True Face!**_


	29. Chapter 18 Japan

_And now, some_ Gundam SEED _plot, with a whole mess of Super Robots involved!_

* * *

 **Chapter 18 (Japan): Songstress and Rock Star Unite! Battle at Lagrange 3!**

"You idiots!' You stupid, stupid, STUPID idiots!" Tara screamed as Boss and his gang climbed out of the intact head of Boss Borot. As it turned out, the head of Boss Borot was designed to eject right when the bomb inside Boss went off. Kira was safely able to retrieve the head once all the Protodevlin had fled.

"What? You honestly thought we would actually blow ourselves up?" Boss laughed.

"Yeah, we're not THAT stupid!" Mucha added. "C'mon, calm down." But Mucha received a fist to the face from the still-fuming girl before she finally did calm down. The young man sat up, rubbing his chin and noticed the group gathering around the escape pod.

"Hey, let's go see who's in that pod!" Nuke said, sniffing a bit. Boss grinned and hustled on over.

The hatch door opened, and out came Lacus, who looked around at her saviors. She took a step out of the pod, but tripped and started to float upwards a bit, the momentum of her step pushing her toward the ceiling. Kira quickly reached up to grab her and gently pull her back to the floor.

"Oh, thank you," she said courteously. Following close behind was Haro.

"I WON'T ACCEPT IT! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!" Haro chirped rather happily.

"Hey, is that a Haro?" Janus exclaimed, recognizing the object. Even in Kamina City, Haros were hit toys, and to see one in this world was something unexpected.

"Oh, yes...this is Mr. Pink," Lacus said. "My fiancee made him and his friends for me. Say hello, Mr. Pink."

"HARO! HARO! I'M FINE AND SO ARE YOU!" the pink ball said in greeting. Tara couldn't help but smile at this adorable pink ball roll, dance and flap its flaps. Lacus stretched out her hand and the ball-shaped robot hopped into it.

"It's so adorable! I want one!" Megumi of the Voltes team cooed. The other girls in the group all gathered around the tiny ball.

"Okay, that's enough!" Mu called out. "If you don't mind, we'd like a word with our guest," the crowd dispersed, and Mu led Lacus to elsewhere on the ship, where she would be given a thorough interrogation.

* * *

Janus felt kind of jealous. Until Basara showed up, Tara acted mature and composed, and they both enjoyed the moments when they got to be alone together. Both the physical and emotional aspects were things he just couldn't get enough of. He guessed this was what it was like to be in love.

But now that Basara was around, Tara acted entirely different. Indeed, Janus was almost as terrified by this side of her as the rock star was. The way she looked at him with lustful eyes, the way she tried to stalk him everywhere, and worst of all, how she would call him "her darling" or "her beloved".

As he wandered the halls of the _Archangel_ as it continued on its way, he overheard the sound of someone playing guitar. Considering there was only one real guitarist on the ship, Janus knew exactly who it was. He opened up the door, to reveal Basara playing away at his guitar.

The guitarist suddenly flinched, playing a rather sour note that grated at their ears. Granlif's pilot tried his best not to be hostile - it wasn't like the rock star was actively trying to steal Tara from him.

"Whoa, don't make me jump like that!" Fire Bomber's leader said after a sigh of relief, "I thought you were one of those crazed fangirls for a moment." Janus sat down.

"Man, you have no idea how scary they can be," Basara continued as he began playing again. "I've been stalked all the way home more times than I can count!"

"Fame isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it?" Janus chuckled.

"You got that right," Basara quipped. He picked up a piece of paper he had lying next to his foot. It was scribbled with various phrases, most of them crossed out or scribbled over. "I've been working on my latest song, and I have it all written up and composed. I just need to give it a title, and I want it to really kick ass. But nothing I try sounds natural. Think you can take a crack at it?"

"Me?" Janus exclaimed. "I'm the LAST guy you want to ask that! I'll probably come up with something cheesy and lame. You're a rock star! A musical genius! A god of talent!"

"...And a guy who isn't afraid to ask the masses for their input. C'mon."

"Okay, but if it ends up making your next album bomb, don't blame me," Janus warned him. He scanned the page. The lyrics were not unlike his other songs - stuff about love, passion, heroism, and metal. In fact, it sounded a lot like a tribute to _Gekiganger 3._

"You're a _Gekiganger 3_ fan, right?" Janus asked with a small smile.

"Yep; it's my favorite show ever." Basara answered with a nod.

"Then how about 'Hagane no Passion'?" the musically disinclined robot pilot suggested. Basara pondered that a bit.

"Yeah...I already do have two songs that are 'Hagane no Something', but it just works. I think I'll use that!"

Janus recoiled in shock. "Really...wow...um...thanks!"

Basara gave Janus a hearty pat on the back. "Hey, if you ever need a kick-ass theme song, just say the word and I'll belt out this number!"

 _Heh, man, I can't wait to try my awesome catchphrase with this song in the background._ Janus thought, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

It wasn't yet time for the Evangelions and the Brave Corps to travel into space, though it would be soon. The crews of GGG and Nerv were working hard on gear for their machines to fight in space. After all, they were going to be heading for _Artemis_ too.

But as Shinji and Rei walked down one of the halls in the base where the Evas were being worked on, they spotted an unfamiliar face: Kaworu. His manner suggested that he had been waiting for them. He was also humming something.

"Hello there," he said in his usual friendly manner. "I heard this tune the other day, and now I can't get it out of my head. Could you at least tell me what it is?"

The Angel-boy started humming the song again.

"It's the Ode to Joy," Shinji replied. For some reason, he felt drawn to this boy. It wasn't physical attraction or anything - but he was warm and loving...Shinji wanted to become this newcomer's friend.

"Ah," Kaworu said. "It's a wonderful melody."

"I'm Shinji Ikari," Unit 01's pilot said, "And this is Rei Ayanami. What's your name?"

Kaworu smiled a little wider.

"Kaworu Nagisa," he answered; "You must be the First and Third Children. People at Tabgha Base have dubbed me the 'Moon Child'."

Rei, as if sensing something amiss with this newcomer, leered at him.

"What are you doing here?" shei asked suspiciously. "There was no mention of any 'Moon Child' joining us."

"I was sent to assist you by Nerv's sponsors," he replied, telling a white lie to disguise his true intentions. "My existence has been kept secret for..."

"Where's your Eva, then?" the girl asked, maintaining her monotone. "I've only seen Units 01 and 00 here."

 _Does the First Child know who I am already?_ Kaworu thought; _I must tread lightly, or I'll be exposed._

"It's...being kept safe somewhere," he answered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be a big help!" Shinji said, hoping to avoid a confrontation. "Well, see you around, Kaworu!"

 _Shinji...I will not let you suffer. But at the same time, I must not become a crutch for him..._

* * *

Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka waited nervously with a field commander. They were understandably shocked to find that they would be working with the Vega Empire fight the Alliance!

Soon enough, the alien commanders appeared - Heinel and Blaki.

 _Wow...I thought these guys would be a lot less...y'know, humanlike,_ Dearka thought. _Guess it makes it easier to deal with 'em._

"I understand that we are developing a strategy for taking this fortress," Blaki began, before Heinel cut him off.

"Where is the man in the white mask?" the horned alien demanded.

"Commander Creuset is attending to other matters," the ZAFT officer said; "Let's begin."

"Yes, we must not waste time," Blaki said, eyeing Heinel with displeasure. The ZAFT commander pressed a button, activating a screen

"This fortress, _Artemis_ , is protected by a powerful lightwave barrier, which the Alliance has called the 'Umbrella of _Artemis_ '. The barrier doesn't allow any projectiles or lasers to pass through it. But that fact applies in both directions."

"That means their forces won't be attacking us," Dearka said. "Kinda silly, if you ask me."

"Yes, but it's first-class as a defensive weapon, Elsman," the ZAFT officer said; "Even those space vampires called Protodevlin couldn't break through."

"Why are we even attacking it, though?" Heinel said. "It lacks any strategic value! Or are we going to just sit around and wait for them to give up?"

"...The Earthlings has suddenly taken a great interest in protecting it," Blaki said. "We can only assume there must be something of value there."

"If you ask me, it's gotta be a trap," Yzak said.

"However, it seems they've enlisted particular machines to the cause, based on information from our spies inside the Alliance government."

The screen showed images of the various forces heading for the station.

"Grendizer!" Blaki exclaimed.

"We also anticipate that this 'legged ship' will be arriving there," the ZAFT commander added.

"And the fifth G!" Athrun gasped. Nicol, who had been quiet this whole time, suddenly spoke up.

"That umbrella isn't open all the time, is it?" he asked.

"No," the ZAFT officer replied; "It's only activated when there is an enemy in the area. It also loses energy with repeated attacks."

"Then we can simply pound it until it falls!" Heinel bellowed; "Our Saucer Beasts and Beast Fighters will shatter that barrier!"

"No, I have a better plan," the Blitz's pilot said; "And it's something only my Blitz can pull off."

"What can one unit achieve that an army of Protodevlin could not?" Blaki asked, leering suspiciously.

"The Blitz has an interesting function besides its phase shift armor...it can become almost completely invisible, thanks to its Mirage Colloid."

At this, Blaki grinned wickedly.

"Ah haaaa! I see where this is going!" he cackled; "it seems your innocent appearance belies your cunning, green-haired one!"

 _Yes...but there's another reason I'm doing this. Commander Creuset wants me to meet up with one of Clovis' agents..._

* * *

Megumi, Tara, and Flay were all gathered around the kitchen table, eating dinner, while Kuzzey leaned on the wall near the doorway. Getting up close and personal to the devastation wrought during the Bloody Valentine made them feel like they had to do something to pay their respects to the thousands who perished there. Mirallia was standing nearby, working on dinner for Lacus, who was now kept in a room on the ship that she was confined to.

"Well, I'm stumped. How the hell do you properly memorialize over 200,000 deaths?" Tara sighed.

"Um...I do have one idea," Megumi replied.

"You've been quiet this whole time - let's hear it," Mirallia said.

"I was thinking...um...paper flowers." Megumi said nervously. "It'll be like when we put flowers on the graves of those we care about. No one else would come out this far to do that, so...I guess we should be the ones to do it."

The other three raised their eyebrows in surprise. Why hadn't they thought of something so simple?

"Wow...and we were so obsessed with making some sort of monument!" Tara exclaimed. "Megumi, you're a genius!"

Flay wasn't all that impressed. Barring Kira, she couldn't stand Coordinators. Blue Cosmos' methods may have been extreme, but their hearts were in the right place, at least in her mind. Genetic modification wasn't right. It was toying with nature, playing god. Could anything created from a test tube truly be called human? A small part of her thought it would be okay for those who died to not receive any sort of memorial.

"There, all done," Mirallia said as she put the finishing touches on Lacus' dinner. "Flay, can you take to that girl's room?"

At that moment, Kira and Janus came in.

"What? No! I...I'm too uncomfortable being around Coordinators..." she said, slightly ashamed. Everyone looked toward Kira, who was a bit shocked to hear his friend say such a thing.

"Flay!" Mirallia said accusingly. Flay looked up and saw Kira standing there. She quickly began backpedaling, embarrassed at saying such things.

"Uncalled for, much!" Tara quipped as she stood up. "Let me guess...you're gonna say 'it's different with you and Kira.'"

"But it is!" Flay shot back, annoyed that this nobody was calling her out like this. "Besides, that girl's with ZAFT, right? And Coordinators are not only smart, but they're quicker, stronger and just superior to us Naturals in those respects! What if I get attacked?"

"Um, Lacus Clyne does not seem like the type of person who would pounce on anyone like that," Megumi interjected, "let alone the people who saved her life."

"And you!" Flay yelled, now focused on Janus. "You're not even from this universe! How am I supposed to know that you're not some weird tentacle thing from Rl'yeh or whatever, and just pretending to be human?" She then whirled around to Tara.

"And you! You've got those freaky powers. Not to mention you're half-Britannian! Your country is all about superiority and how might makes right and..."

Tara did not like being reminded of her Britannian heritage one bit. She lunged at Flay, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, before getting right in her face.

"SHUT. UP. YOU. STUPID..."

"Tara, calm down!" Mirallia yelled. She and Megumi had to work together to pull the two apart. Right as this happened Lacus came in, a bit astonished to see what was going on.

"Oh, Miss Lacus! I'm sorry, but you're supposed to stay in your room," Janus said, trying to be nice.

"But I didn't want to have dinner alone. I wanted to sit with you all," Lacus replied with a slight frown. Tara looked over at Flay, who was already trying not to look the singer in the eye. She could instantly tell that any attempt for Lacus to break the ice with Flay would not end up well. She picked up Lacus' dinner and started to carry it out.

"Let's go. Kira and I can keep you company. You really don't want to be around Flay..." Tara said as she left. Kira looked back at Flay, sighed and shook his head and left, with Lacus in tow.

* * *

 _Come in...Archangel...meet up...with...8th Fleet...Artemis..._

That was the encrypted message the _Archangel_ 's bridge received just moments after everyone returned from scattering the paper flowers. Even now, the lovingly folded flowers floated in the void, forever to remain there, never deteriorating.

And that reason came soon enough once they were within six hours of the base.

" _Archangel_ , we're glad you could come back on such short notice," the captain of the 8th Fleet said. "Your friends from GGG and NERV are already here, eagerly awaiting your return."

"GGG? NERV?" Tolle said. "Never heard of them."

"You'll learn about them when we get there," Mu answered. They saw another man sitting next to the captain "Oh, you're..."

"George Allster, Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation. I understand my daughter is on your ship."

"She is indeed," Natarle replied.

"Well, she was never to be on there in the first place!" the politician yelled.

"Sir?" Murrue exclaimed. "I was told she had your permission to go."

Minister Allster groaned as he leaned back. "She always was good at manipulating people...no, I expressly told her she could NOT remain on the _Archangel_ after it returned to Earth. As nice of a boy Sai is, I won't have her risking her neck when you go into battle just to be with him!"

"Understood. We'll hand her right over once we get there," Natarle said, saluting the man.

"Just hang in there a few more hours, sir, and we'll have your daughter back safe and sound!" Mu added. With that, the connection was severed. The three officers faced inward, the same subject on each of their minds.

"So...what do we do with Clyne's daughter?" Murrue said, bringing the question out into the open.

* * *

Asuka sulked as she walked through a mall in the better part of the Settlement. While Shinji and Rei got to go to the MOON, she was stuck here on Earth, to be on Angel duty. Ironically, she had wanted so much to finally get time for herself, but now that those two were gone, Unit 02's pilot realized how lonely she was without them.

 _No, I don't need them,_ Asuka would say to herself. _I don't need anyone!_

"Sara! For the last time, we're having Chinese!" a familiar voice yelled from behind a column; "What is it with you and German food?!"

Asuka recognized that voice. It was Shinobu, one of the Cyber Beast Force. She quickly assumed that he was with his girlfriend, Sara. Without really thinking about it, the EVA pilot approached them.

"Hi, guys," Asuka said in greeting. "What are you two arguing about?"

"Not a good time, Asuka," Shinobu said harshly. "Sara here wants to go out for German food when the last time we had it, I got food poisoning and nearly DIED!"

"That was alcohol poisoning, you dunce," Sara snarked back. "And it was because you HAD to go for a full mug of Reaper's Night Out brew at Oktoberfest last year."

Asuka couldn't help but giggle at how crazy that was. Reaper's Night Out had the highest level of alcohol by volume that was legally allowed in such a drink, and most people were instantly in a drunken stupor after just a shot of it!

"Asuka, there's this new German place right here in the mall," Sara replied. "It's gotten rave reviews, and I'm itching to try it. You want to come along?"

The EVA pilot's heart skipped a beat. Someone was actually ASKING her for her company...and not because she was the most popular kid in her grade. Even the part of her that cried out to be alone was silent. This was too difficult to pass up.

"Sure. If there's anyone that knows good German food, it's me!" the girl replied eagerly.

"You're outvoted, buster," Sara said smugly to Shinobu. "German it is." The Cyber Beast Force's leader grumbled and growled as he followed behind Sara and Asuka as they walked.

* * *

Shinji, Rei and Kaworu watched with interest as Geki Hyuuma put in a videotape people on the _Nadesico_ would recognize: an episode of _Gekiganger 3._ Misato sat on a nearby chair, sipping a beer. Shinji had kept hearing about the show at school from the various members of the manga club, and wanted to see it. The trio, along with the rest of GGG and NERV were at _Artemis_ , For the moment, GGG and NERV remained on standby, protecting the 8th Fleet, the same fleet that the _Archangel_ was preparing to meet up with.

"Kids, you're about to witness one of the best pieces of media ever created!" Geki said excitedly. "You haven't lived until you've seen at least one episode of this series, and this one was only aired ONCE before being released on video! You kids must have seen some scary stuff fighting those Angels, so this oughta be nothing for ya!"

"I've heard this show is extremely cheesy and melodramatic," Rei said rather bluntly, her hands fiddling with a tangerine that had been in a small bowl of fruit on the table in the middle of the room.

"It's one of those shows you have to turn your brain off to watch, I guess," Misato said with a slight giggle before taking a larger gulp. "Eh, I'll probably enjoy this after another can or two."

"Shhhh! Misato, it's starting!" Shinji said.

The episode was titled "The Sins of the Past! Joe's Bloodstained Hands!" Gekiganger fought a strange Kyoakk monster that resembled a massive eight-sided polyhedron made of crystal. Its armor was tougher than any the team had ever fought, and it possessed the ability to drive people insane with mind-rending beams of light, which struck the pilot of Gekiganger 2, Joe.

What followed made the trio realize why the episode was only aired once: the imagery was dark, the themes disturbing, and revealed a major plot point – Joe was originally a member of the yakuza (the Japanese mafia, which had been wiped out by Britannia), who committed many murders that had been unsolved, but he had joined the Gekiganger team to escape his old life and atone for his crimes. With his crimes out in the open, Joe pondered whether he would go to the police and admit the murders.

Just as Joe walked into the police station and prepares to admit the murders, the video tape player suddenly started to inexplicably crackle, pop and belch out smoke, and then it was visibly aflame. Misato, still sober enough to see the obvious danger, stumbled out of her chair, grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher, and shot several blasts of gas at the now ruined player, stopping the fire before it could spread.

"Well...looks like the rumors were real," Geki said with a sigh of defeat.

"Rumors?" Rei asked, rather unfazed from the whole ordeal. "Is the tape cursed?"

"Something like that," the spiky-haired man replied. "Welp, guess you kids will have to find out how it ends some other way!"

"I was expecting something a little more lighthearted, to be honest," Kaworu added, even less fazed. "Perhaps we can watch a different episode?"

Shinji just sat in his position, mouth open, eye twitching. Even everything he had seen as an EVA pilot had not prepared him for such an experience. Finally, he silently got up, expression unchanged, and left the room, with everyone watching.

"It wasn't THAT scary, was it?" Misato asked the group.

* * *

On _Artemis,_ a handsome man with long brown hair and dark green eyes in an Alliance officer's uniform was quickly typing away at a computer console. He was looking for something very important. After several minutes, something appeared onscreen: the plans for Lifthrasir.

 _I see...so that's why the Alliance was so interested in guarding this place all of a sudden._

He pulled out a memory stick and stuck it into the slot, downloading the files onto it.

 _You really thought you could hide those plans from your little Peleus, dear Gilbert? You may be a brilliant scientist,_ the man thought as he waited for the procedure to be completed, _but you're still a fool._

After a moment, a prompt appeared on-screen, indicating that the file was successfully saved. Peleus ejected the memory stick, pocketed it and stepped out, saluting the guards as he passed.

 _Now that I have what I came for, it's time to get out of here._

As he walked, Peleus waited for the right moment to slip into a corner outside the view of any security cameras before starting to talk to someone over a communicator.

"Come in, Virtuoso. This is P.Z. - I've secured the objective."

"I read you, P.Z." the voice said. "I'm heading for the rendezvous point now."

"You and your alien friends better hold your fire until I'm on board. This data will be no good to you if it's blown up along with this station..."

* * *

The _Archangel_ was finally within sight of the 8th Fleet and Artemis. It was a sight for sore eyes for everyone on the ship. No more being cramped on the ship, as the station was a fully functioning colony, with everything civilization had. The first to greet the _Archangel_ was EnRyu, who was out with his brother HyoRyu on patrol. They flew over using thrusters attached to them for the duration of the mission.

"Ahoy there, everyone! Welcome back!" EnRyu called out over his communicator. "Sorry we couldn't join you on your little outing!"

"Whoa, that robot is talking!" Sai exclaimed. "And that didn't sound like a pre-recorded phrase, either!"

"What? Geek queen's robot talks!" Boss interjected dismissively. "It's not so fancy! Anyway, boy, am I glad to be back, too! I need me some REAL eats!" Suddenly, HyoRyu swooped in, a grim look on his face.

"Brother, I've spotted a large ZAFT fleet headed this way...and they appear to be accompanied by a whole bunch of strange mechanical monsters! They're definitely not Zonder, but at the same time they're definitely alien! Artemis has already been notified."

"Mechanical monsters! Oh man..." Tara groaned.

"Do you know something, Zifell?" Mu asked. "Anything you could tell us would be really valuable."

"No need," Daisuke's voice came over the communicator. "I've already filled the colony officials in on the situation. Apparently, the Vega Empire has teamed up with ZAFT. What possessed the PLANTs' military to side with them is beyond me, though."

"We can figure that out later," Murrue commanded. "Everyone, battle stations! All pilots, prepare to deploy!"

* * *

Kira, Janus, and Boss were rushing down the hall toward the hangar, when Flay, who had just heard the call to battle stations, entered the hall. Janus and Loran silently wove around her, but Kira skidded to a stop.

"Kira? What's going on?" she asked him nervously. "Is the advance fleet okay?"

"I'm not sure, sorry," the Coordinator replied.

"Please, tell me my dad's ship is okay." Flay pleaded. "It is okay, right?"

"It'll all work out," Kira replied with a reassuring smile. "I promise I'll make sure it does." Flay smiled back, and Kira continued on his way, now hustling at full speed toward the hangar as Sai's fiance watched him leave.

* * *

Defending _Artemis_ and the 8th Fleet against such a large force was going to be a big job, so everyone involved in the group was out and about. The Evangelions were equipped with the same thrusters mounted on HyoRyu and EnRyu. GaoGaiGar, while not suitable for long-range space travel as it was, made do with its regular flight setup.

"This doesn't feel right," Guy said nervously to no one in particular. "I'm not used to fighting actual human beings. Zonder, sure...but they're the same as us."

"The fact that they've joined forces with Vega makes me doubt they care about our world any longer," Daisuke said rather coldly. "I have no qualms with fighting those who share the same aim as those who ruined my home world."

"Yes, Daisuke is correct," Gendo said. "Anyone who threatens the Earth, human or otherwise, is our enemy. Remember that."

"Fine, but I won't like it," Guy replied as he readied GaoGaiGar for the incoming foes.

"They're here!" Taiga bellowed. "All pilots, forward! For our beautiful blue world!" Muruta Azrael, who happened to be sitting in the same room, smirked a little at Taiga's unwitting use of Blue Cosmos' motto. GaoGaiGar, the three EVAs, Grendizer, and Volfogg, followed by a battalion of Moebius mobile armors, rushed forward into the fray.

First blood went to the Alliance as Grendizer laid low a Beast Fighter and a Saucer Beast with a Space Thunder.

Shinji, trying to forget the horror of the episode he had watched, put his focus entirely on the battle, readying a pair of progressive knives. He lunged at an unaware Coordinator, but missed wildly when the pilot's instincts kicked in. The pilot whirled around and fired a beam shot at Shinji, but it bounced off the EVA's AT Field harmlessly. Shinji saw his chance, and slashed his knife at the enemy, this time striking the head, causing it to explode. Immediately, he realized how horrible it felt to kill his fellow man as his stomach twisted into knots.

But not so much that when a Saucer Beast lunged at him, he was able to grab it and crush its head in his hands.

 _Maybe...maybe I should just concentrate on the aliens,_ Shinji thought, _and leave the ZAFT guys alone. Yeah, just concentrate on the aliens_.

But as this occurred, he noticed a ZAFT ship heading right for the _Archangel_ , along with the Aegis Gundam, which he didn't recognize. But he did know that people from his school were on that ship. His mind began to race as the decision whether to take the life of another human or possibly allow his schoolmates to perish weighed heavily on it.

But his attention was averted when he spotted some explosions coming from within _Artemis_ ' barrier. Instantly, everyone was bombarded with radio chatter coming from inside the station.

"Something's appeared inside the defense perimeter!" "Our reflectors are being destroyed!"

"How could something slip through the umbrella?!" "What are those idiots doing?!" "Send out the Moebius before..."

The barrier disappeared, leaving _Artemis_ completely defenseless. Now Shinji could see the source of the havoc - the Blitz. It was looking to make a getaway.

 _Damn it,_ Shinji thought. _I won't let these guys have their way - not as long as I have Eva!_

* * *

The legged ship...Athrun knew Kira was on it, so maybe he'd have a second chance. His encounter with that Super Robot some months ago could have just as easily gone the other way. But regardless, he had already downed one of the Alliance battleships on his own, and unless Kira agreed to join, this one would suffer the same fate.

Sure enough, out came the Strike, once again equipped with its Aile Strike Pack. But then out came the two white robots from before, as well as two other huge ones and the Moebius Zero. His odds were not good at all, even with several Nazca-class backing him up.

Suddenly, he got a call from one of the alien generals.

"Athrun Zala! You have not received permission to engage that ship!" Prince Heinel, the general from Boazan ordered from his skull-shaped castle ship. "I command you to return to the main lines!"

Of course, Athrun wasn't going to take orders from an alien. Commander Creuset, and maybe even his Natural friend Prince Clovis, but not something that wasn't even human. He continued forward, knowing full well what he was up against.

Setting his sights on the Strike, he hoped the others wouldn't go after him. Luckily, Rau brought a small attack force of his own, and they rushed into the fray right at his heels.

But as he dodged a few shots from the legged ship's machine cannons, Athrun noticed the two Supers and the Evangelion break off and make a dash for the skull ship. He stared a bit too long, allowing Lifthrasir and the Strike to rush in, each landing a solid hit; Tara with her beam tonfas, Kira with his beam rifle.

"Hey, Aegis! You're gonna stare at Voltes' rear all day or something?" Tara taunted.

"Tara! Enemies at six o'clock," Xemmey warned her. Tara whirled around and blasted a GINN in the head section. The pilot ejected and fled back toward the Nazca-class battleship.

"Tara, leave the Aegis and these GINNs to me and Mu," Kira told her as the Strike drew a beam saber. "You go and help the others."

"Prince Heinel! I was wondering when you'd finally show your horned mug!" Kenichi said angrily as Voltes and Granlif rushed toward the skull ship.

"Voltes V! How nice of you to come! I will take great pleasure in destroying you, as revenge for our last encounter!"

"You know him, Kenichi?" Janus asked as he released a number of Gran Bits at an incoming batch of Saucer Beasts and Beast Fighters. As they got close, the Bits quickly tore into them, reducing them to scrap without the three ever having to attack.

"Heinel is the leader of the Boazanian army, and Voltes V was created to oppose his forces," Megumi said. "Kenichi, we're within range of the enemy ship!"

"Hold it! Three GINNs at two thirty!" Hiyoshi called out.

"I've got it," Rei said as she veered away to deal with them, leaving Kenichi and Janus to deal with the Boazanian general. Janus quickly saw another ZAFT ship approaching one of the Alliance's.

"Sorry, I gotta bail too...good luck, guys!"

Janus created a portal below him, doubled back and dove in, popping out again near the ship, which he quickly attacked with a Visor Beam.

"So, it's just us now," Heinel chuckled. "Ready the Skull Seeker Missile!" The massive ship's mouth opened up and fired a massive missile. The electromagnetic robot paused and readied itself.

"FIRE!"

The missile rushed outwards, but Voltes deflected it with a quick swing of its Choudenji Strings. However, while the missile was intended to home in on its target, but the missile ended up picking another target – Eva Unit 01, who was returning after failing to chase down the Blitz.

"Shinji, watch out!" Ippei called out.

Shinji snapped back to attention and quickly dodged the missile, not having enough time to deploy an AT Field. Right behind him was another Alliance ship. The missile changed its target yet again, and struck the Alliance ship, destroying it in one hit.

Both Kenichi and Shinji realized what they had done, the latter feeling worse...that was the command ship George Allster was in.

All at once, the Alliance chain command fell apart, and their morale dropped like a rock. Only those of GGG and NERV continued to fight…

* * *

And unfortunately, Flay, wondering how things were going, had seen that ship explode when she stepped onto the bridge. She glanced around the window and saw Kira engaged in a duel with the Aegis. Meanwhile, several more ZAFT mobile suits started to close in.

Sai grabbed her as she floated backward from the shock of the sight. They all were too dumbstruck to notice that Lacus, also curious as to what was going on, had come up to the bridge.

"No...no...Daddy..." Flay gasped, her voice trembling as she tried to hold back tears of both grief and rage. "They...they...those...Coordinators...they..."

Flay noticed Lacus standing nearby, watching the battle with equal dismay. Flay noticed a small emergency pistol on the wall, to be used during extreme situations. She wrested herself from Sai's grip, smashed the glass, yanked the pistol out and quickly held Lacus in a headlock, shoving the barrel in her temple.

"Tell them to stop!" Flay demanded, her eyes showing that she had clearly snapped. "Tell those monsters to stop their attack or I swear, I'll blow this girl's brains out!"

"What the hell are you doing, Flay?!" Sai exclaimed, trying to yank the gun from her grip. Natarle, realizing that they had no choice at this point but use the pop star as a bargaining chip, went up to Kuzzey's console, yanked the microphone from his ear, put it in her own and began to speak.

* * *

"Attention, all ZAFT forces," Natarle's voice came over the radio aboard the ZAFT battleship Rau Le Creuset was in command of.

"It's a message from the legged ship, on all channels!" one of the Nazca-class operators exclaimed.

"We have on our vessel, the Alliance warship _Archangel_ , the daughter of Supreme Councilman Siegel Clyne's daughter, Lacus."

"Miss Clyne?!" another operator exclaimed.

"We found her escape pod jettisoned in the area of Junius Seven's ruins, and saved her from a group of Protodevlin. We took her aboard as a humanitarian gesture, but if you continue your attack, we will have no choice but to take matters into our own hands."

A live feed showed Flay holding the gun to Lacus' head.

 _Well-played, Archangel, well-played_ , Rau thought. He had never imagined the _Archangel_ would try something like this. It was glorious...another sign of the chaotic world he sought would be coming soon.

"All forces stand down and retreat," Rau commanded. "We cannot afford to risk Miss Clyne's safety."

"What?!" Heinel exclaimed. "What are you doing?! Victory was in our grasp!"

"You can take care of things, can't you, Prince Heinel?" But he saw Voltes V dash in and deliver a massive blow to the skull ship, and smirked.

"Oh...perhaps not," Rau chuckled as the skull ship started to fall apart. The operators turned the Nazca-class ship away and called Athrun back. They had failed for now, but Rau knew he would get his way in the end. Human nature was to fight, and it didn't matter who won.

* * *

" _Data transfer complete. Well done, Peleus Zifell."_

" _It was all too easy. The Alliance fools didn't anticipate a single person slipping through their defenses. And now you have my brother's plans."_

" _Good. I'll make sure they're delivered to the right people. Give my regards to Idun."_

" _Of course, Your Highness."_

* * *

 _Not much else to say here. Until next time, mecha fans!_


	30. Chapter 18 Teppelin

_Today, we get a little_ G Gundam _plot out of the way, plus a little something more..._

* * *

 **Chapter 18 (Teppelin) - Three Way Melee! Master Asia's True Face!**

It was becoming more and more clear that trouble had its way of looking for the combined crews of the _Nadesico_ and _Ra Cailum_ , and the longer they stayed, the more Kamina City would come under attack. But in spite of it all, the citizens of Kamina City kept their spirits up, as each time their city was attacked, the ships came to its defense. But on the fourth day there, something else became obvious – that Domon needed to get out and win more Gundam Fight matches. But before they left, Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter gave one last speech as daybreak was close at hand.

As Domon was about to return to the _Nadesico_ , a new voice pierced the morning air.

"DOMON KASSHU OF NEO-JAPAN!"

The camera automatically turned to the source of the sound. It was Master Asia, perched on the tip of a flagpole atop a building.

"Ladies and gentleman, I can't believe my eyes!" the announcer, a woman in her twenties with long blonde hair, exclaimed. "It appears to be the current champion, representing Neo Hong Kong...Master Asia, pilot of Kowloon Gundam! Wow...this is...genuinely unexpected!"

Domon, on the other hand, had an expression of almost childlike excitement on his face.

"…Master!"

* * *

On the _Nadesico_ , Akito, Izumi, Hikaru, Simon, Janus and Tara were watching the broadcast as well. The latter two recognized the voice of the old man.

"Tara, that's the guy who saved us yesterday! Man, no wonder he was able to jump like that!"

Master Asia tossed his cloak aside and leaped down.

"ANSWER ME, DOMON!" the old man bellowed.

Domon readied a fighting stance.

"…THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!"

"…THE WINDS OF THE KING!" Domon replied just as loudly.

As soon as the old martial artist landed, both Gundam Fighters rushed at each other, their fists flying, but each was catching the other's strikes with dazzling precision and grace.

"…ZENSHIN!"

"…KEIRETSU!"

"…TEMPAH KYORAN!" the two said in sync. They struck each other's fists as they posed in a rather awesome manner. Just as it happened, the sun peaked over the horizon, as if perfectly timed. Flames seemed to erupt behind them, so great was their fighting spirit.

"LOOK, THE EAST IS BURNING RED!"

"Wow, now THAT is awesome!" Hikaru quipped. "You could get a few pointers from that guy, Simon! Even _Gekiganger_ 's characters don't say 'hello' like that!"

"I give it a rating of M...for 'Manly'!" Izumi said with a cheer.

The crowd cheered wildly at this display. Over the din, Master Asia spoke to Domon.

"How are you, Domon...or rather, the man who I acknowledge to be the King of Hearts?" Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter looked in rapt awe. His old master, acknowledging him as the successor to that most venerable title...it meant a lot.

But Master Asia backed away and pointed accusingly at Domon.

"Neo-Japan Gundam Fighter Domon Kasshu...I, Master Asia of Neo Hong Kong, have come to formally issue a challenge! I challenge you, Domon Kasshu, to fight all the way to the Finals, so we can meet in single combat and determine the true master of the school of Touhou Fuhai!"

Domon grinned and raised his fist, the crest on it beginning to glow.

"I accept your challenge, Undefeated of the East! I'll win this not just for that, but for all the people of Neo Japan, both in space and here on Earth!"

"Excellent!" Master Asia bellowed joyously. "I look forward to our match! Until then, FAREWELL!" With another leap and bound, he was out of sight. The crowd cheered yet again for Domon.

* * *

The _Ra Cailum_ was much like the _Archangel_ in Tara's world – it had few if any luxuries, but had all the necessities for military life on a battleship. It was of little surprise that the various members of Londo Bell wanted to hang out on the amenity-filled _Nadesico_ for a while.

But Tara and Janus were interested in seeing the ship for themselves. Simon and Rossiu were also on board, negotiating with Bright about something. But the two wandered about, examining the rooms. But soon they happened upon a room that was occupied by Fa and Kamille.

"Oh, sorry...I didn't know you were in here," Tara apologized. "I guess I ruined whatever you were doing." The young woman shook her head.

"No. It's quite all right. We've been at this for long enough today anyway. I take it you're with that ship from the other world, the _Nadesico_? Judau and Christina told me and the rest of Londo Bell all about it."

"She's from the other world," Janus answered, pointing his thumb at Tara. "I'm from Kamina City. I'm Janus, and this is Tara."

"Fa Yuiry," the woman replied. "This is my friend, Kamille, and we were next-door neighbors before we joined Londo Bell."

Tara looked over at Kamille. She couldn't help but sense that the young man wasn't all there. The usual glint of light that was in a person's eyes when they had all of their mental faculties wasn't present in this young man. He also seemed to be talking to himself. He wasn't unhappy, and yet she felt a little sad for him. Fa immediately noticed that Tara had picked up on this. Fa looked over at Kamille as if to silently, or perhaps telepathically, ask him something. He smiled, and Fa looked back at him.

"A few years ago, prior to the formation of Londo Bell, Kamille and I fought with a group of Federation extremists known as the Titans. In the last battle, Kamille fought with a horrible man named Paptimus Scirocco. He defeated Scirocco, but...after the battle, his mind began to deteriorate, and I still don't know why."

"How horrible!" Tara gasped. "You sure he doesn't mind you discussing this? I don't think I'd be comfortable with that."

"Please, do not worry about it," Fa replied. "If he didn't want me to talk about this, he would let me know."

"So, I guess what you're doing is some sort of Newtype mind-fixing technique?" Janus asked. "I heard a lot of Londo Bell members were Newtypes."

"Yes. Both Kamille and I are Newtypes. I've spent every day the past few years putting the broken pieces of Kamille's mind together."

"Aw, that's sweet!" Tara said before turning to Kamille again. "You've got a wonderful girlfriend, Kamille!"

"Th-th-thanks..." Kamille stammered, that glint appearing in his eyes once more. Fa leaped three feet in the air when she heard this.

"Kamille...you can speak again?!" she exclaimed. "That's the first word you've said in so long...at least...wow..."

"Um...uh..." Kamille stammered, embarrassed a little. He tried to say something else, but couldn't form the words quite yet. He sighed, and silently gazed at Fa with a warm smile on his face as he spoke to her telepathically.

 _Fa, thanks for all you've done. It really means...everything to me. If you hadn't been by my side since that day, I'd still be lying in that bed, existing...but not truly alive. Thank you._

Fa started to tear up, and the two embraced.

"Let's give them some privacy," Tara whispered to Janus. Without another word, the two left.

* * *

"I must say your speeches, Domon Kasshu," Akatsuki Nagare said when Domon had returned to the _Nadesico_ after the ship finally left Kamina City. "You truly have them believing you'll win. Getting people to trust you on an emotional level...that's the way to sell things, including yourself. And you, my friend, would make a fine salesman."

"I'm a MARTIAL artist, not a SCAM artist," Domon replied in an annoyed tone as he walked away. Erina Won couldn't help but giggle a little at this comment.

"I don't think he'd be very good," Erina then said with a shake of her head. "He's far too honest for that...you and I both know you sometimes need to stretch a truth a bit to sell something."

Akatsuki chuckled. "True...still, he certainly believed what he was saying. It's easier to actually be sincere than to fake it, it seems. That goes for everyone in this outfit."

As Domon turned down a hall, Amuro, on his way to the bridge to meet with Yurika and Mr. Prospector, walked by. Akatsuki had heard stories about him from Judau, and thus he knew of his mechanical genius. Perhaps he could secure some of his inventions...

"Ah, you must be Amuro Ray...might we have a moment with you?" the dark-haired man asked. Amuro paused. He remembered that Yurika never gave an exact time that she wanted to meet with him, so there was no harm in shooting the breeze a bit.

"Yes, I'm Amuro Ray...but I don't believe we've been introduced," the Newtype pilot replied.

"My name is Akatsuki Nagare, and this is my secretary, Ms. Erina Won. We represent a company from the other Earth, Nergal Heavy Industries. I understand you're quite the mechanical designer, and I am interested in seeing some of your work."

Amuro immediately sensed Akatsuki's true intentions and leered at him. He was no fool, and the man was so occupied with guarding his identity externally, that anyone with Amuro's gift could read him like a book.

"I'll have to pass. I don't sell my work, especially to someone who sold out his entire nation to an oppressive power...mister Chairman."

"What? Me? Chairman of Nergal?" Akatsuki laughed, not at all flustered by Amuro's accusation - which happened to be spot on. "Don't be ridiculous! Why would the chairman of a major corporation throw himself into battle?"

"I know your type all too well. Watch what you say and do...or I may just blow your secret to everyone. I doubt any Japanese would take too kindly to what you've done."

"Blackmail...you've got guts, Ray. You'd be great as a part of my executive staff."

"I'll pass. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

* * *

Almost immediately after they departed, Kouji sought out Rain and Domon, and found them in the _Nadesico_ 's lounge, talking with Hayato, Benkei and the Getter team. It was oddly fitting...they could all probably benefit from this explanation - after all, Saotome was involved in the project as well.

"Um...excuse me, everyone..." Kouji said.

"Oh, Kouji, glad you could join us," Rain said. "You want to ask us anything?"

"Actually, I want to finish telling the story behind the Ultimate Gundam that my grandpa started," Mazinger Z's pilot replied.

"Yes, please tell us," Go said. He was interested in Saotome's work as well, as he had his own questions for the old man, particularly why he was so closely linked with the now-sleeping Shin Dragon.

"Well...let's see...oh yeah, he was going to explain WHY the Ultimate Gundam became the Devil Gundam...okay, it's sort of like this...somehow, my grandpa isn't sure exactly, but the impact garbled up some code in its systems, and as a result, it interpreted "kill the human race" as part of its mission to restore the Earth.

"Wow, talk about AI being a crap-shoot," Hayato quipped as he took a sip of a glass of iced tea, the same stuff Fukube had left on the ship so long ago, but Akito had kept in memorial of him.

Kei nodded. "You'd think they would have anticipated such an event. Then again, the same thing happened with Shin Dragon, right, Go?"

"Yes," Go replied.

"That's a load of crap," Domon said derisively. "I don't know much about computers, but I know that it can't possibly have happened! You guys honestly believe that?!"

"Domon..." Gai said. "I may not know much either, but we live in a world where hope and fighting spirit can fuel an entire city, giant robots can create massive drills a hundred times their size out of thin air, and shouting really loud makes your attacks stronger. If that sort of stuff can happen, why can't this?"

"I still don't believe a word of it." the Gundam Fighter replied, "Your old man is either intentionally lying or completely crazy. Even if Kyoji's intentions were good, he's now a psychopath and a monster, and I WILL put an end to him! If anyone needs me before dinnertime, I'll be in my room."

Domon got up and walked away in a huff.

"Man, and I thought Ryoma was stubborn," Hayato said after he was out of earshot.

"Kouji, you've provided some very valuable information," Rain said gratefully. "Thank you."

* * *

"There we go, good as new!" Leeron said as he wiped his forehead. He had spent the entire previous day working on repairing Lifthrasir after Raphael had nearly crushed it, and had offered to stay on the _Nadesico_ to work on a Spiral Engine for it, along with Yoko and Kittan. "I must say, Lifthrasir is just an amaaaazing piece of work! But I also couldn't help but notice that a lot of its features were very similar to Granlif's."

Tara, who was looking on, was confused. "Huh? How could you tell?"

"Why, I'm the one who found and restored Granlif, hon!" the mechanic replied as he climbed down the ladder. "And trust me, it was in much worse shape...we're talking crushed-under-a-mountain-of-scrap-for-centuries kind of shape!"

"What can we say?" Simon said, poking his head out of Gurren Lagann's head, since he was running a few routine system checks. "Leeron's got more brains than any five members of Team Dai-Gurren put together, myself included. He can build or fix anything he wants when he sets his mind to it."

"Stop it, Simon, you're making me blush!" Leeron said with a small swoon. Simon rolled his eyes, as did Tara as she stepped inside and sat down at Lifthrasir's cockpit to start the machine back up, while Leeron watched.

The 3D hologram of Xemmey appeared, but her arms were stretched out at her sides, her fingers were splayed wide, and her breasts hovered rather unnervingly.

"Please wait, restoring systems from last known backup," Xemmey said in a highly robotic woman's voice, not at all like her normal voice. Tara and Leeron watched intently.

"System restored to state created two days, one hour, five minutes and forty-two seconds ago," Xemmey said, her voice somewhat less robotic. "Please wait, starting up personality matrix."

Leeron started tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, the holographic woman assumed a more natural stance.

"Oh, Tara," the AI said. "It appears I underwent a rather serious crash. It's a good thing you're diligent with backing up my systems."

"Well, aren't you gorgeous!" Leeron giggled. "I had no idea you were such a babe!" Xemmey paid him no heed - she was more focused on checking the status of her OS.

"Tara, I'm detecting numerous unfamiliar programs in my systems," the AI said. "They don't appear malicious, though. Still, I received no authorization from you to install them."

"It's okay, Leeron here installed them," Lifthrasir's pilot reassured the AI. "He fixed you after Raphael nearly crushed us."

"Raphael?" Xemmey asked. "I know no such entity." Tara was about to get annoyed, but then quickly remembered that this Xemmey was a backup copy from a few days ago.

"Long story...maybe Omoikane can fill you in," Tara replied.

"Omoikane?" Leeron asked, curiously. "She sounds like a darling; tell me about her!"

"Omoikane is the name of the core artificial intelligence of the _Nadesico_ ," Xemmey said. "He (not she) is responsible for automating all necessary processes on the vessel, just as I do for the XEM-00 Lifthrasir. Ruri Hoshino is in charge of overseeing its operations."

"Oh, I'm gonna go see if I can have a look at Omoikane right now! I just GOTTA!" the mechanic said excitedly. "Ciao, you two!" With that, Leeron jogged out, hoping to find Bright and get in touch with Ruri. With Leeron gone, it was just Simon and Tara.

"Tara...it appears that a few pieces of data I was attempting to repair during my system idling periods has been repaired," the AI said suddenly.

"The data as to who made you?"

"Yes, but only a tiny part of it. It appears Lifthrasir was created by a group whose nature does not match any known records, even dating all the way back to the beginning of the Celestial Calendar. That is all I can tell you. However, all the other data I had cleaned has become corrupted again. It appears I will need to start over.

 _Man...I was hoping for more...maybe I could get an explanation to that weird dream_.

* * *

Back on the _Ra Cailum,_ Judau had just finished working on some basic system checks with the ZZ Gundam when he saw Hathaway Noa enter, much to his surprise. He hurried down the ladder to greet his friend.

"Hey Judau!" Bright's son said. "How's the Double Zeta?"

"It's doing fine," Judau said; "But what are _you_ doing here, Hathaway?"

"After you disappeared to the other world, I insisted that my dad let me join Londo Bell," Hathaway explained. "He put up a fight, but now I'm gonna be piloting a Jegan."

He then looked up at the ZZ Gundam.

"You know, you're lucky," he said, not hiding any of his envy; "You get a fancy mobile suit all your own!"

"Handling a unique mobile suit is a big responsibility, Hathaway," Judau replied, his tone unusually serious; "The power it can possess isn't something you can use willy-nilly."

"Oh," the boy sighed, "Even so…"

Judau smiled warmly and placed a friendly hand on Hathaway's shoulder.

"Maybe once you've been in Londo Bell longer and made yourself more valuable," he said; "You'll have enough leverage to get one of your own. Of course, maybe you'll end up like Amuro when he got the original Gundam!"

"One can dream," Bright's son sighed.

* * *

The _Nadesico_ and _Ra Cailum_ never expected to find a Gundam Fighter so quickly, and yet they did. In fact, they found two.

On one side was a strong, burly-looking Gundam with two massive metal balls on its shoulders and heavily armored legs and chest; on the other, an equally strong-looking Gundam with thick shoulders, with three spikes on top, thick earth-red shoulder and chest armor, and a hatchet on each of its wrists. A smaller battleship, an old _Argama-_ class bearing Neo Russia's flag, hovered nearby.

"Well, would you look at that," Bright quipped. "It looks like Neo Russia and Neo Canada are gonna go at it again. Yurika, launch Domon in Shining Gundam, and see if he can't jump in before the fight starts."

But the presence of the two battleships caught the fighters' attention, as it did the _Argama_ -class.

"Attention, Federation vessels. This is Natasha Zabigov, head warden of the Neo-Russian government's penal system and captain of the _Saratov_ ," a stern woman's voice commanded over a loudspeaker, obviously from the Argama-class. "Your presence is interfering with this Gundam Fight. We demand that you leave the area until the fight is over."

"This is Bright Noa, captain of the _Ra Cailium_ and co-commander of Londo Bell. We've brought with us Neo-Japan's Shining Gundam and its pilot, who would like to challenge BOTH Bolt Gundam and Lumber Gundam to Gundam Fights. I propose a three way match. If I'm not mistaken, Prime Minister Yun Fat abolished the one-on-one-only rule when he became leader."

"I shall consult the official articles," Natasha said. "Please wait." There was silence while the woman looked up the data on her ship's computer.

"Well, it seems you were correct!" she said, a little surprised.

Inside the two readied Gundams were Neo-Russia's fighter, the former space pirate Argo Gulskii, and Neo-Canada's fighter Andrew Graham. The former recognized the name of Neo-Japan's fighter.

"Domon Kasshu? What's he doing with a Federation vessel?" Argo said to himself.

"Argo, I'm going to allow Domon to join in," Natasha said authoritatively. "We do owe him a good thrashing after our defeat last time. We'll make him regret not finishing off Bolt Gundam!"

"For once, you and I see eye to eye, ma'am," Argo replied with a slight bit of excitement, unusual for the stoic fighter. He watched eagerly as Shining Gundam launched out of the _Nadesico_ 's catapult once Natasha had given the newcomers the signal.

"Go get 'em, Domon!" Kei yelled eagerly as the _Nadesico_ 's screens started taking a live feed, which was being broadcast to Kamina City as well as every screen on the _Ra Cailum_ and _Nadesico_.

"I've yet to see one of these Gundam Fights," Viral commented to Simon. "I hope it's as exciting as you humans make it out to be." He watched as Shining Gundam landed on the rock floor below, and Bolt Gundam turned to face its past foe.

"Domon, I'm surprised to see you here, but I can't say I'm not displeased either," spoke the space pirate, an equally powerful-looking man with thick sideburns, sunken eyes and chiseled muscles. "After all, I'm going to get some payback for our last encounter. You'll regret not throwing me out of the running for the finals!"

"This is the Gundam that beat you, Argo?" Andrew exclaimed. "He's not quite as impressive as he's been made out to be."

"I'm a man of substance, not flash," Domon said. "Let's cut the chitchat and get this match underway."

"A fine idea," Natasha replied with a smile.

"GUNDAM FIIIIIGHT!" Andrew yelled.

"READY..." Argo bellowed.

"GOOOOO!" Domon cried. The three Gundams rushed at each other, and a furious melee broke out.

* * *

Master Asia watched from a prime vantage point at the fight going on below. No one had detected him, but he had correctly anticipated that the _Nadesico_ and _Ra Cailum_ would come this way, and that Domon would fight. After all, it was he, through his connections, who had tipped off the Neo Canada and Neo Russian governments that the respective Gundams were heading for this area. It ensured that both would come.

But he wasn't here to simply observe...he was here to claim new servants for the Devil Gundam, for secretly, he was in league with it. The winner of the match would be possessed by DG Cells, and the losers would suffer an equally gruesome fate.

 _Now, my student...will you be able to prove yourself worthy of becoming the Devil Gundam's core life unit? Or will you be ground into the dirt and made food for the worms?_

The three Gundams fought furiously, though Domon was clearly at a disadvantage due to the overwhelmingly superior strength and defense of his opponents. On the other hand, he was more agile, and was able to dodge his opponents better on this relatively even terrain.

Suddenly, Lumber Gundam dealt a heavy blow to Shining Gundam, smashing it against the wall. But the martial artist confidently watched Domon rise up and throw himself wholeheartedly back into the fray.

 _Ah yes, it must run in the Kasshu family...Domon, I knew I was right to make you my student!_

Suddenly, Master Asia felt the ground beneath his feet rumble. He knew what it was, but not why it was happening now. He looked out into the distance...and saw a small army of Invaders, those jet-black monstrosities that were partially responsible for the Earth's current state.

He then looked down and watched as the Devil Gundam crawled from around the other side of the mountain, eyes glowing gold, followed closely by a small army of what appeared to be Zeon Zakus with points atop their heads, a single creepy organic eye, and a variety of different types of appendages. All of them carried spiked clubs that doubled as beam rifles. Master Asia grinned, and decided to get in on the fun. He dashed behind the mountain to where he was hiding his NEW Gundam...the devilish Master Gundam.

The two armies prepared to converge on the battle site, with those caught in the middle unaware of what forces were about to clash…

* * *

"Captain, two large armies are converging from opposite sides..." Minato said as the _Nadesico_ 's scanners picked up the two armies; "A large Invader force from the west, with a group of Getter Robos, and an equally large force marching in from the east with energy signatures matching those of DG Cells! They're coming in extremely fast!"

"What? How'd they get this close without us noticing?" Yurika exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, it's probably because Omoikane has devoted its resources to broadcasting this Gundam Fight to Kamina City," Ruri said. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Yurika said. "All units, prepare to sortie! Stop the two invading armies from destroying Domon and the others!" But as soon as she called out that command, the two forces reached each other. The Devil Gundam lurched forward and grabbed Bolt Gundam, and quickly went to work in infecting him with DG Cells. While the nanomachines did corrupt Argo's mind, his Gundam was mostly unchanged.

The Invaders, meanwhile, swarmed Andrew and started to infect him with their own cells...and his Gundam was changed...very much. The machine began to convulse and shake as the Invaders rapidly took over its systems. It grew larger and larger, and its shoulder spikes extended into long tentacles. Its head mutated into something more like a carnivore...a bear in particular. The tomahawks integrated themselves into its arms, turning into lethal slicing claws, and it grew to one-and-a-half times its original the two forces converged, they suddenly stopped, gathering behind their two new champions. To add to Lumber Gundam's new terrifying visage, the faces of Cohen and Stinger, the two men who had aided Saotome in his attack earlier, appeared from the Gundam's shoulders and began laughing. A few Getter Dragons landed beside it, and the two armies stood still, watching and waiting for the other to make a move.

Domon was about to yell at Kyoji, but his attention was quickly drawn to the Invaders and the horrific sight of Cohen and Stinger. This sight did not escape those who had launched to help Domon: Kouji in Mazinger Z; the Getter team in Shin Getter; Simon and Viral in Gurren Lagann; Tara in Lifthrasir; Janus in Granlif; Hathaway in his Jegan; Amuro in the Re-GZ; Christina in Gundam ALEX; Fa in the Methuss; Judau in ZZ Gundam, Akito in his Air-Frame equipped Aestivalis, and Akatsuki in his own improved Aestivalis model, bearing an Artillery Frame.

"At last, we meet with the so-called agent of restoration!" Stinger said with excitement.

"Indeed, Mister Stinger, this can only be Saotome's first sin, the elder brother of Shin Dragon...the Devil Gundam!" Cohen added.

"Agent of restoration? Elder brother of Shin Dragon?!" Domon exclaimed.

"Yes, Domon, the agent of restoration!" Master Asia's voice called out. Domon, Janus, and Tara looked up to see Master Gundam standing there, perched on tip-toe atop a pointed rock.

"Master Asia?!" Amuro exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for new warriors to fight for the cause of restoring the Earth, just as those two abominations stated, and it appears Argo has joined our cause. I would have liked to have Domon and Andrew as well, but it seems the Devil Gundam and the Death Army that serve him were too late to save him."

"Saved? Hardly a word I'd use," Simon said angrily, remembering his fight with DG Gurren Lagann. "That abomination turned my bro into a zombie!"

"If it's a fight you want, warrior of the Spiral, then I'll gladly provide," the martial artist taunted. "Troops! Destroy these Invaders AND these worthless humans!" Simon spurred Gurren Lagann into a charge while the army of zombie Zakus, with Argo in the lead, rushed at the Invaders.

"Domon, what do we do?" Janus asked. "It looks like the Devil Gundam's army and the Invaders are more interested in killing each other than killing us."

"It looks like the guardian of that backwater Kamina City left us no choice. Besides, if I can destroy Lumber Gundam's and Bolt Gundam's head sections, they'll both be disqualified!"

"Tara, let's help Simon." Janus said. "That old man owes us an explanation for why he saved us when he's out to kill the human race!" Granlif took off after Gurren Lagann, and Lifthrasir followed close behind.

"Looks like we've got everyone else, Tenkawa," Akatsuki quipped as he prepared to fire a couple of rounds into the crowd. "Think you can handle it?"

"I've handled a lot worse, Mr. Nagare!" Akito replied.

"Go, let's take care of those jerks Stinger and Cohen first! They really piss me off!" Kei said to Go. Shin Eagle's pilot nodded.

"GETTER TOMAHAWK! BOOOOOOMERANG!"

Go tossed a tomahawk into the crowd, slicing up a few Invaders and Death Army.

"BREAST FIREEEEEEEEE!"

Kouji launched a blast of heat into the crowd as well, torching several Invaders, and catching Lumber Gundam in the blast as well. But to his shock, the Invader-possessed Gundam didn't so much as flinch.

"Looks like this requires some close range combat!" Judau said, drawing ZZ's beam saber. "Commander, Christina, let's do it!"

"Judau, be careful!" Amuro yelled as the Re-GZ followed ZZ into the fray, with Christina close behind. Akito and the Getter Team also dove into the melee, the former plowing through foes with its Distortion Field deployed. Finally, Domon let out a cry, drew Shining Gundam's beam saber and waded into the melee, hoping to get close to Argo or Andrew. Meanwhile, the _Saratov_ began to lift off, with Natasha scowling in disbelief.

* * *

Janus knew the old man was going to be tough to hit, but he didn't anticipate it would be THIS hard. Every attack the three robots threw at him, he dodged with incredible ease, often without changing his crossed-arms pose.

"Fools, you honestly think that you can stand against me, especially when I have the very will of the planet on my side?!" Master Asia replied. He drew a long cloth made of beam energy and swung it quickly, striking all their mechs in one pass.

"Will of the planet? What are you going on about, old man?" Simon yelled.

"Yeah, who are you to judge people?" Janus added with equal volume as he released a swarm of Gran Bits. "What makes you think the Devil Gundam has that right, either?"

"We humans are responsible for all of this planet's ills," Master Asia replied as he deftly dodged the zipping projectiles. "Our species, in its greed and hunger for wealth and resources, has all but razed this once beautiful world! Unless something is done, our planet is doomed to become a lifeless ball of rock!"

"Can it, you old fart! That's not gonna happen!" Simon yelled. "GURREN BOOMERANG!" Gurren Lagann yanked the sunglasses off its chest and hurled them at Master Gundam.

"And who's to say it will stop there? Humans will consume the resources of every planet they come across!" the old man roared as he kicked the projectile away. "Like a swarm of locusts we'll strip a planet clean of its beauty and move on to another! But the Devil Gundam will cleanse the world of our forsaken race, and then return this planet to its natural state! It is not merely the agent of restoration, but the preserver of life in the universe, and I am its messenger!"

Tara saw an opening and rushed in, managing to land a solid hit on Master Gundam's back with her beam tonfas.

"I don't know if you've been possessed with DG Cells, buddy," Tara growled. "But you really need to get off your high..."

But Master Asia managed to quickly counter with a flip kick, sending Lifthrasir flying and interrupting Tara's counterargument.

"We've argued for long enough," Master Asia said, readying an attacking stance. "I'll scrap your machines and make you servants of the Devil Gundam! JUNI OUHOHUA DAISHAHEI!"

Master Gundam whipped one of its arms around in front of it, and various symbols appeared, followed closely by numerous images of the Gundam, which all rushed in to attack, bombarding them with fists and power.

"Damn it...this guy's as good as Lordgenome..." Viral grunted.

"Heh, please..." Simon chuckled. "I beat Lordgenome with just my CAR KEYS!"

Gurren Lagann sprouted drills, forcing the images back and causing them to disappear, and he readied a Giga Drill Break. Janus and Tara sensed that Simon had Master Asia's attention, and quickly swooped around.

"Ah, so you're pulling out your trump card!" Master Asia said, his attention concentrated on Simon. "Very well, then you'll face mine! TOHOU FUHAI'S ULTIMATE SECRET TECHNIQUE!"

"GIGA...DRILL!" Simon yelled.

"SEKI HA!" the old martial artist cried, his Gundam glowing gold.

"BREAAAAAK!"

"TENKYOKEEEEEEN!"

As Gurren Lagann blasted forward with its drill, Master Gundam unleashed a massive torrent of energy. Incredibly, the energy attack was able to halt Gurren Lagann's own attack, but not enough to overpower it. It was two unstoppable forces colliding.

"Interesting...no one has been able to hold out against Seki Ha Tenkyoken before!" Master Asia laughed. "You're a worthy opponent, Simon!"

"Yeah, and no one's been able to stop a Giga Drill Break..." Simon grunted. "You're just as worthy! However, you forgot one tiny thing."

"What?" Master Asia exclaimed.

"RAGNAROK!"

"REQUIEM!"

Janus and Tara had managed to slip behind Master Gundam and deal a major blow to it with their melee weapons, sending it spiraling down. But to their shock, as it fell, it regenerated all the damage they had dealt. But what didn't recover so quickly was Master Asia's ego.

"Well...it seems I misjudged you. But you only won due to my momentary overconfidence; when we meet again, I will NOT make the same mistake!" Without another word, he took off. All four pilots were too spent to give chase, and decided to head back and see how the other battle was going.

* * *

Hathaway was struggling to pull his weight. His Jegan was a capable machine, but nothing compared to the array of Super Robots, Gundams and otherworldly mobile weapons that Londo Bell now consisted of. If he wanted a custom machine of his own, he had to do something to impress his dad.

He then spotted Bolt Gundam fighting with a quartet of Invaders.

 _If I can take down that Gundam Fighter,_ the boy thought, _Dad's sure to be impressed!_ With that, he rushed his Jegan forward, and opened fire with his beam rifle. Two of the Invaders were destroyed, but Bolt Gundam itself quickly regenerated the damage it dealt.

Bright saw this, much to his horror.

"Hathaway! Stay away from that mobile fighter!" he ordered; "You're not skilled enough to handle it!"

Argo grinned wickedly and popped off one of the metal balls, which was attached to a chain. He picked up the chain and started to spin the ball around. Bright's son tried to brake, but ended up getting smashed with the ball, smashing its legs off. The two remaining Invaders decided to go after the now-smashed up Jegan as well.

Seeing this, Amuro, Christina and Judau broke off from their own battles to save their captain's kin.

"Judau, Christina, stop Bolt Gundam! I'll handle the two Invaders!"

The Re-GZ started firing all of its beam weapons at the two Invaders, stopping them dead in their tracks. He then popped off the front of his machine, revealing a Gundam-esque mobile suit underneath. The Londo Bell commander fired his own rifle, peppering the abominations with still more beam fire until he was close enough to finish them off.

"Begone, Invaders!" he cried as he pulled out his machine's beam saber and slashed them in twain.

Meanwhile, Christina and Judau attacked Bolt Gundam, first peppering him with vulcans and gatling gun fire to get his attention as they drew their beam sabers.

"Christina, get him from behind!" he called out.

"Gotcha!" the Gundal ALEX's pilot replied. The two mobile suits rushed in and then suddenly divided up. Judau let out a hot-blooded cry, filling the ZZ Gundam's biosensor with power and extending the length of his beam saber.

"Get away from our friend!" the Newtype cried as he swung his blade while Christina dashed in from behind.

"Ggh!" Argo roared as the two Londo Bell Gundams slashed their beam sabers into his armor, sending lumps of DG Cells flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, Lumber Gundam was being pelted with fire from the _Ra Cailum_ and _Nadesico_ 's missiles, and attacks from the two Aestivalis, Shin Getter and Mazinger Z, who had been holding off both Death Army and Invaders.

Finally, Lumber Gundam keeled over after getting hit by a Breast Fire/Getter Beam combination. Domon quickly saw his chance, and readied Shining Gundam's trademark attack.

"Impossible! This is impossible, mister Stinger!" Cohen grunted.

"Yes, this is most unbelievable, mister Cohen!"

"HERE I GO! SHINIIIIIING FINGER!"

Domon rushed at the staggered Gundam and grabbed its head. With a hard squeeze, it crushed the Gundam's head, and it toppled over. Upon seeing their leader's defeat, the remaining Invaders broke combat, grabbed Neo Canada's Gundam and fled back the way they came.

Argo, heavily damaged as well, realized he was outmatched, and took after the retreating Death Army. The Devil Gundam, who had been watching the battle the whole time, roared once and then burrowed back into the Earth from whence it came.

"Damn it, why did you let him get away?! Idiots!" Domon yelled angrily. Everyone had pretty good excuses for why they didn't give chase, but they weren't in any mood to explain it to the Gundam Fighter.

* * *

 _Take a wild guess about what's gonna happen to Hathaway. Anyway, it's not quite time for the route split just yet. Next time…_

 _*With_ Artemis _dealt with, the_ Archangel _and the forces of Nerv and GGG return to Earth. They hope to relax and have a good time at the Aquaopolis theme park! But when an Angel AND a Zonder Robo appear to mess things up, it'll be one heck of a time! How will they claim victory? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 19 (Japan) - Roar, GaoGaiGar! Terrible Theme Park Twosome!**_

 _*When Domon finds out that he's won enough matches to enter the Gundam Fight Finals, the_ Nadesico _and_ Ra Cailum _head for the Moon to begin their journey back to the Celestial Calendar world...only to find that Gym Ghingnham's forces and Neo Zeon are already working to take it over! Can the two ships drive them off and open the way back, or will they need a little extra help? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 19 (Teppelin): Scramble On The Moon! Blurs of White and Black!**_


	31. Chapter 19 Japan

_Back on Earth, it's time for some_ GaoGaiGar _AND_ Evangelion _plot!_

* * *

 **Chapter 19 (Japan): Roar, GaoGaiGar! Terrible Theme Park Twosome!**

Back at school, Shinji was walking back to his room from his last class of the day. His teachers seemed oddly unfazed by his absence for the past few days, and had even given him a break on his homework. As his mind wandered, he almost didn't see Toji and Kensuke enter his path.

"Ikari," Toji said in a serious tone. Shinji assumed what the boy wanted - to give him another punch to the face for the inadvertent harm to his sister.

"Listen," he began, "I already said..."

But instead of lunging at him, Toji left himself wide open.

"Belt me one."

Kensuke and Shinji were understandably flabbergasted at this, and nearly doubled over in shock.

"I didn't know jack about ya," Toji explained, "But I laid ya flat...a guy what saved our lives."

 _Is he serious?_ Shinji wondered.

"I don't like going around owin' people," the boy continued; "So I'm gonna square da books."

He then presented his cheek. "So go ahead and belt me one!"

 _He's serious,_ Shinji thought as he stepped towards him.

"Okay...just one punch," Eva Unit 01's pilot said, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Right!" Toji said, eager to get this over with; "No holdin' back now." Kensuke swallowed nervously, wondering if Shinji did have the nerve to sock Toji. Just then, Misato wandered in, hoping to catch her charge on his way back from class like she usually did.

But Shinji suddenly smiled in a very uncharacteristic manner...he seemed to actually be enjoying this moment.

"On second thought...I'll pass," he then said as he lowered his hand, turned and started to walk past the two boys.

"What?! Why da hell not?!" Toji cried, shocked that the boy had refused his offer.

"I'd rather you owe _me_ one," Shinji said with a snicker; "It'll be more fun that way!"

Toji turned angry again, and marched up to Shinji.

"Why ya rotten…!"

But instead of punching Shinji again, it was just a little tap with his knuckles. All three of the boys started laughing together. Misato couldn't help but smile at this sight. She watched them walk on together, talking about their plans for the rest of the week.

* * *

"Kira! Flay! Hurry up!" Mamoru called out as the two _Archangel_ crew members followed him and his female friend Hana. They were going to the opening day of Waterpolis, an aquatic amusement park just off of what was once Okinawa on this fine, unusually warm spring day. Sai was supposed to take his fiancee to the park, but urgent matters forced him to cancel. Kira, in the meantime, offered to take her. Perhaps out of spite, she agreed to go with him. And with Mamoru's parents off on a sudden business trip until the next day, Flay's offer to chaperone them at the carnival couldn't have come at a better time.

G-Island City, the floating neutral city where GGG's headquarters were based, was making a pit stop in Area 11, just in time for its annual carnival, in which anyone, regardless of nationality or creed, could come for a fun and exciting time.

"It must be so nice to be a kid," Flay said with a sigh. "You don't have to worry about anything."

Kira silently nodded in agreement. He missed those idyllic days too; the days before he found the Strike and became the only personal capable of piloting it. He wondered how many other people shared this fate, and whether he would meet them or not.

Flay stopped when she saw a stand hawking a classic carnival game – knock over the milk bottles, win a prize. She grabbed Kira by the arm, hoping he would win one of the gigantic stuffed toys.

* * *

"Mmmm, everything looks so good!" Kaworu said with almost childlike excitement. "Oh, I wish I knew what to get...I don't have a lot of money, either." Now that he had found Shinji, he wanted to meet the people who would become his friends.

He spotted something affordable: a creamsicle, vanilla ice cream covered with a thin layer of orange sherbert. He reached into his pocket and extracted some Britannian money, and handed it to the ice cream salesman.

"Thank you!" he called back as he waved, as if saying goodbye to a friend.

Kaworu knew the ones he was looking for was nearby, but they would find each other in good time. Until then, the lad decided to enjoy the warm spring afternoon and the carnival. He happily removed the wrapping from the ice cream and took a bite, while crumpling up the wrapper in his hand, making it disappear entirely as if it had never existed.

 _Still delicious no matter where you go_ , he thought.

He paused when he saw two faces he recognized. It was Kira and Flay. Of course, Kaworu knew these two people wouldn't recognize him, so it would be a whole new start.

Kaworu watched as Flay pointed out the prize she wanted from the milk bottles game: a huge plush toy of a green, cartoonish dinosaur with big red shoes and a tiny saddle on its back. He approached the pair to watch and see what the Coordinator would do.

Kira took careful aim, then wound up, and threw the ball, putting just the right amount of force into the toss. The ball sped along, and just as planned, knocked all the bottles down in one shot. The man running the stand enthusiastically applauded Kira's astounding feat before retrieving the prize and giving it to Flay, who hugged it gleefully.

"That's a good arm and eye you have there!" Kaworu said, deciding that it was the perfect time to jump in and introduce himself.

"Oh, thanks," Kira said, embarrassed slightly.

"C'mon, kiddo! Knock the bottles down, win a prize!" the man running the stand said after setting up a new batch of bottles. Kaworu reached into his pocket. He had just enough for one throw. He paid the man and took the ball in hand.

"Here's the windup...the pitch..." he said like a sports announcer before tossing the ball at full force. It whizzed forward, knocking down one set of bottles, bouncing off the back wall and smacking down the adjacent pile.

"Well, I'll be! I knocked down TWO whole stacks! That means I get two prizes, right?" Kaworu said with some excitement.

"Uh...um..." the man stammered, unsure of what to do, since no one had ever done what Kaworu had just done. Both Kira and Flay had looks of sheer astonishment as well. Even the Coordinator couldn't pull off a feat like that.

"I'd like that one, please! And that one for the guy who got the prize earlier!" He first pointed to a stuffed orange dragon toy with two horns and a tail that appeared to be on fire, and then to a burly turtle with claws, sharp teeth, red hair, yellow limbs and a spiky shell.

"Now we all have one!" Kaworu said with a slightly goofy grin.

"Um...thanks," Kira said. "What's your name?"

"Kaworu. Kaworu Nagisa. You are Kira, and your friend is Flay, am I correct?"

"Huh? How did you know?" Flay asked, suddenly suspicious of this new character. He was acting WAY too nice.

"What?" Kaworu said with a shrug. "I overheard your conversation. It's not like I'm a stalker or anything."It wasn't entirely a lie. He did hear the two say each other's names.

"Let's go, Kira. We have to find Mamoru and Hana before they get lost!" Flay said.

"What? You're the one who wanted me to win you that big stuffed toy!" Kira exclaimed. Quickly, the two started yelling and arguing like a married couple. Kaworu couldn't help but shake his head at this in amusement.

 _Lilim are truly baffling...I guess that's why they're so charming._

Kaworu loudly cleared his throat, which got the two to stop arguing.

"Now, if you two would stop acting like a husband and wife," the red-eyed young man said. "We can all look for your two friends."

Kira and Flay looked at each other, wondering what Kaworu meant by that.

* * *

Lacus was taking everything in surprising stride on Earth. Of course, she didn't truly see herself as in the hands of the enemy. Sure, she knew on an intellectual level that Naturals might see her that way, but it was all due to a lack of understanding.

That said, the _Archangel_ 's crew rightly believed that it would be better if she lived under an assumed name. If the presence of the Supreme Councilman's daughter got out on Earth, she would be hunted down by Blue Cosmos and its sympathizers.

But Basara Nekki couldn't resist the chance to play with her more, so he and Ray came up with the perfect plan to satisfy both conditions.

Today was the birthday of a particularly wealthy student at Ashford who enjoyed Fire Bomber's music - a member of the manga club, actually. Somehow or another, his family had gotten in touch with Fire Bomber and arrange them to play at the party, which would be held at the family mansion outside the Tokyo Settlement. As a courtesy, the rest of the school was invited to attend the party.

But he had not expected Lelouch Lamperouge, of all people, to accept the invitation.

"N-nice of you to come, Vice President!" the student said, his voice high and nasal. "It's an honor having you here!" He took Lelouch's hand with his own sweaty one.

"It's the least I can do," Lelouch thought, trying not to shudder at the student's lack of good hygiene; "After your club president disappeared again, I feel someone has to take her place."

As he stepped into the crowd, Lelouch wiped his hand on the nearest tablecloth. His words were merely a cover for his true intentions.

 _Fire Bomber...I have to see for myself what kind of people they are...and if they'll be of any use to me._

As he entered the crowd of students and nobles, he saw Fire Bomber on stage, having just finished their preparations.

"How's it going, all? Are you ready for some FIRE?!" Basara whooped.

The students and younger nobles cheered, but the older nobles merely clapped politely.

"Before we start, though, I'd like to introduce a new member to our group. Meer Campbell, come on out!"

Lacus, now wearing a star-shaped clip in her hair, nervously stepped out onto the stage. This was her first time singing on Earth...how would she measure up? Would the crowd like her genetically-enhanced voice? Or would they see her as a Coordinator and close their ears to the melody?

As "Meer" stepped out onto the stage, Lelouch gasped when he recognized her.

 _That girl...could she be the one captured by the_ Archangel _? The daughter of PLANT's most important politician?_

Alliance intelligence agents sympathetic to the Black Knights had sent them information about Lacus' capture and just how powerful her voice was amongst the PLANTs. To see her here in Area 11 was nothing less than a stroke of incredible luck.

 _If I could convince her to join up my cause,_ Lelouch thought, _I would have a major bargaining chip to use against ZAFT!_

Suddenly, the thoughts about his schemes faded away as Lacus and Fire Bomber began to sing - once again singing "Angel Voice". The prince quickly found himself caught up in the music, as did the rest of the younger members of the audience.

But as the song ended, both Lacus and Lelouch saw that the older nobles seemed to be unmoved...

* * *

Mamoru and Hana watched with excitement as a super-fast roller coaster went by yet again, carrying a full load of gleefully screaming park patrons. But what made this coaster unlike any other was that the track came to an end right at the edge of the water. The cars rocketed right off the ramp. But what could easily turn into a horrible accident was averted by the rising of a great mechanical fish that the coaster cars would land inside smoothly, without so much as a single hair on the heads of the riders harmed. Of course, one would have to sign a waiver to go on it.

"What?! We're too short to ride?!" Mamoru cried out when he saw the sign of "You must be this tall to ride". While Mamoru's huge and odd hairdo pushed him over the top, the top of his actual head was below the line.

"Don't worry, Mamoru," said Hana, a girl with pink hair like Flay's, but with a different style, most notably long braids that curved like a cat's tail; "there are plenty of other things to do!"

"Yeah, you're right," Mamoru said. "Besides, it looks kinda scary."

"And that line's looooong! It's longer than that cat I saw once on the Internet!"

"Hey! Mamoru! Hana!" Kira's voice called out to them. Hana looked around and saw Kira, Flay and Kaworu (who she didn't recognize) running towards them, the stuffed toys still perched on their shoulders as they clasped them by the legs.

"Oh, hey guys. You left us! That wasn't nice," Mamoru said.

"Oh those toys are so cuuuuute!" Hana said excitedly. "I want one! Tell me where you got it!"

"Yeah, I don't think I really want mine," Kira said. "It's another thing to lug around all day. You can have mine if you want, Mamoru."

"Neat! Thanks!" Mamoru said with a cheer as Kira handed him the large dragon plush.

"Which one do you want, Hana?" Kaworu asked with a warm smile. "I honestly think Flay's is better for you."

"No, I like yours!" Hana said. "I have a lot of plush toys, but nothing like that!"

"Oh, then here. I don't think I could carry that around all day either." He put the plush down and let Hana grab it.

"Yaaay!" Hana squealed, hugging the spiky but soft turtle plush. "Thank you, mister! You're nice! Why don't you hang out with us?"

"You can call me Kaworu," he said, "And I'd be happy to. What ride do you all want to go on?" He was truly happy. Barely a day on Earth again and he had already made four more friends.

* * *

"I see," Cornelia said solemnly after hearing the latest from one of the local soldiers; "You still haven't found anything about Zero?" While the Black Knights had ceased their activities since Tohdoh's escape and Ramiel's appearance, the Empire's search for the rebel group had not ceased at all. Euphemia and Suzaku (now officially her Knight), stood nearby.

"Ever since Viletta Nu went missing, we've had to start over from the beginning, more or less," the soldier answered; "She still had most of the information we gathered on him."

"Well, keep looking," the princess commanded; "Even if he's been inactive, that man still an enemy of the Empire!"

"But Your Highness," the soldier replied hesitantly, "He did save the Sub-Viceroy, and broke up that Refrain ring…perhaps we've misjudged him?"

"Are you questioning me, soldier?" Cornelia barked.

"N-n-no, Your Highness!" the soldier babbled in reply, fearful of what Cornelia might do.

"Then do your duty and bring that masked man to me, dead or alive!" the Viceroy boomed before angrily cutting the connection.

"So, Zero is even becoming popular among our own troops," Euphemia said. "Perhaps that soldier has a point."

"He's a terrorist who only pretends to be a knight of justice," Suzaku said, anger simmering underneath his calm facade. "Just remember that, Euphie. That goes for you too, Lady Cornelia."

"Yes...thank you, Sir Kururugi."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a man in noble's garb similar to that which Harkness Zifell had worn to the party. Unlike him, this man was handsome, having long, straight brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He had an air of intelligence to him, but little disdain.

"Ah, Senator Zifell!" Cornelia exclaimed when she saw the man's arrival. "Welcome."

 _Zifell?_ Suzaku thought; _Is this another of Tara's relatives? Euphie told me that a man named Harkness Zifell was at the Art Week exhibition..._

"The pleasure is mine, Your Highness," the man said, taking Cornelia's hand and kissing the ring, as was customary.

"Hello again, Euphemia," the senator said, also kissing Euphie's ringless hand, although in a slightly more flirtatious manner. "You're looking as lovely as ever." For reasons Suzaku couldn't immediately grasp, he felt a twinge of resentment.

"So what have you come here for, Cedric?" Cornelia asked. "On an errand for my brother?"

Cedric's expression darkened a bit as he assumed a more serious manner.

"Prince Schneizel and I are concerned that the Atlantic Federation may be plotting against us," he explained. Cornelia raised an eyebrow at this accusation.

"Why would they?" she asked. "We have a non-aggression treaty with them."

"I believe it's related to the sudden lull in the activity of the Black Knights," Cedric explained. "Our agents inside ZAFT and the Alliance report that a number of Super Robots have been fighting under EA jurisdiction at the space fortress _Artemis_. Were they not working for Zero before?"

"That seemed to be the case," Cornelia replied.

"And now they've returned here to Area 11," the senator said, squinting a little; "Along with the Alliance warship _Archangel_ and a new mobile suit. What does _that_ tell you?"

Cornelia immediately saw the ramifications.

"...Zero could actually be going to the Alliance for help!" she cried. "Damn him!"

But Suzaku saw something deeper.

 _The Alliance is fighting PLANT,_ the Knight thought; _So if Zero gets the Alliance on his side, Britannia will have to side with ZAFT…_

In the back of his mind, he saw a horrific scenario - the Alliance firing N2 missiles at Britannia's cities and the PLANTS, while the Super Robots cut a bloody swath across the planet, killing countless people; meanwhile, ZAFT would unleash its mobile suits on the Alliance counties, making the streets of their nations run red with blood.

 _Does he truly mean to involve the entire Earth Sphere in his war?! If so…_

Immediately, he stepped forward, standing to attention.

"Your Highness, please allow me to lead the investigation into Zero and his activities!" he said loudly; "If I can catch him, we could avoid a cataclysmic, world-spanning conflict!"

To his dismay, Cornelia glared at him.

"You will do no such thing!" she declared forcefully; "Your purpose is to protect my sister and be by her side! Nothing more!"

"...Y-yes, you're right," Suzaku stammered. "Forgive me, Your Highness." This got Cedric's attention and interest.

"So, you're Euphemia's Knight," he said; "I've heard about you and the Lancelot - you're quite the Knightmare pilot, or so the stories say."

"I only do it to serve the Empire," Suzaku replied, still shaken from Cornelia's sharp retort. The senator smiled.

 _Cornelia is blinded by her disdain for Elevens. If I were her, I'd have let this young man lead the investigation. Nonetheless, even if Zero does stand against us, he'll have to contend with a mass-produced version of Gilbert's invention..._

* * *

Hidden safely on a cliff covered by thick forest were three robots: Volfogg, HyoRyu and EnRyu. They were out keeping an eye on Mamoru, who was given the rank of Lieutenant in the organizations, due to the boy's vital role in the fight against the Zonder.

"So, what's he doing now?" EnRyu asked.

"Must you ask about everything Lieutenant Mamoru is doing?" HyoRyu groaned. "We are his guardians, not his stalkers. If Volfogg senses that he is in trouble, we'll spring into action."

Volfogg raised his hand suddenly as if to silence the two brothers. He spotted a heavy-set gentleman with an unusually large pipe, a train conductor's hat, sunglasses, dark hair long enough to touch the ground and a thick beard and mustache...Polonaise. One hand was in his jacket, and Volfogg could immediately tell this fellow was concealing something. It wasn't a gun, but the purple robot's ninja senses told him that this man was a threat to Mamoru. The threat was soon confirmed when the gentleman approached a young fellow wearing a thick suit of Uppo-kun, the park's mascot. The bearded man pulled out a solid blob of purple material and jammed it in the man's face, and it quickly began to consume the poor man.

"HyoRyu, EnRyu…hurry down and protect Lieutenant Mamoru. I will notify Taiga and Guy of the next Zonder Robo!"

"Yes, sir!" the brothers said simultaneously. They quickly transformed into a mobile crane and a fire truck before taking off through the woods to Mamoru's location.

Suddenly, he heard an unearthly wail. He looked towards the horizon to see something even more threatening looming there…

* * *

Flay was excited beyond belief when they finally got to the head of the line for the Shooting Coaster; Kira, on the other hand, wasn't terribly excited. Motion sickness was never an issue, of course, but his only experience he had with this sort of thing was in battle, and he didn't want to think about it. Kaworu opted to stay behind in order to keep an eye on Mamoru and Hana.

"Welcome. The Shooting Coaster will soon be departing," the recorded voice of a woman announcer said over a loudspeaker. "Please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times. Enjoy your ride here at Waterpolis!"

"Oh boy, here we go, Kira!" Flay squealed as the safety restraints automatically moved and locked into place before it started to move. The Coordinator continued to look less than enthusiastic. Of course, when the roller coaster actually began, he found himself closing his eyes and gripping onto his safety restraint for dear life, while Flay squealed and laughed with unbridled excitement.

After about forty seconds of twists, turns and loop-de-loops, the cars shot off the ramp (as intended) and neatly swooped into the mouth of the mechanical fish. Kira finally opened his eyes, and looked around. They were underwater, and projections of mermaids and other fictional sea critters moved about, waving and giggling.

But then trouble came around.

A large, evil-looking dark pink lizard vaguely resembling Uppo-kun, the park's mascot, suddenly appeared right on the front car where Kira and Flay sat. They had no way of knowing, but the fiend was actually the poor mascot, Zonderized.

"…HE-HE-HE-HE-HE! HAVING FUN, KIDS?! WELL, YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!"

To Kira's and Flay's horror, the monstrosity then began to meld and fuse with the entire track, and essentially became the car itself, and then fused with the entire track, into the form of a monstrous red serpentine dragon.

"ZOOOOOOOOOOONDEEEEERRR!"

* * *

Mamoru, Hana and Kaworu were having fun inside the Hall of Mirrors when suddenly everything started shaking. The young boy and Kaworu suddenly felt the presence of something massive and dangerous.

"A Zonder? Kaworu, we gotta get out of here!" Mamoru said as he made a run for a nearby emergency exit. But the building shook as the destruction outside reached the house of mirrors, and sharp glass started falling everywhere.

With a mere thought and an upward glance, Kaworu projected a barrier around him, Mamoru and Hana, protecting them from the falling pieces of mirror. But it wasn't just any barrier...it was an AT Field, and an extremely powerful one at that.

Mamoru and Hana, who had been crouching down to protect their faces and holding their plush toys over their heads, suddenly looked up and saw this feat, which Kaworu was doing with his hands in his pockets.

"Kaworu...you saved us! But...how are you doing that?" Hana asked.

"I'll explain some other time. It's too early in the tale that is your life for you to know. For now, let's leave this crumbling place; an old friend of mine that I want to introduce you to is waiting outside for us."

Hana wondered just what she had gotten herself into...

* * *

"Attention to all crew members," Murrue's voice came over the _Archangel_ 's loudspeaker. "We have received orders from Earth Alliance headquarters. We are to again follow the orders of both NERV and GGG's commanders. Work together with GaoGaiGar and the Evangelions to stop the Zonder Robo and Angel!"

"That's a plan I can get behind!" Shinobu said eagerly. "Cyber Beast Force, you all know how to deal with these Angels!"

"Captain," Natarle suddenly said. "I've spotted the Zonder Robo...but you're not going to believe who is attached to it..."

A zoomed-in shot of the serpentine dragon revealed an unconscious Kira and Flay melded into the body of the monster.

"Attention! We've spotted Kira and Flay attached to the Zonder Robo. Its destruction takes immediate priority! Anyone capable of..."

But then they spotted something else.

* * *

Gendo looked at the screen, with images being fed from the battle lines. Suddenly, one of the operators called out something.

"Sir, a massive AT Field just appeared in the boundaries of the park! Blood type has been confirmed for blue! It's another Angel!"

 _Two Angels at once? Those old fools couldn't have predicted that_ , Gendo thought.

"Wait...I'm also picking up the signature of an EVA from the Angel! Based on our databases, it's...unknown?!"

 _The Mark 06...so, HE'S here,_ Gendo said to himself.

* * *

Shinji, Asuka and Rei deployed in Units 01, 02 and 00 from an Earth Alliance battleship, attached to extremely long extension cords. And it didn't take long for them for them to notice Mark 06.

"Hey, I've never seen that EVA before," Shinji said. "I wonder who the pilot is."

"Hello again, Shinji-kun," Kaworu's voice came over his communicator with a slightly seductive purr. "I've been waiting for you."

"Kaworu! You came after all!" Shinji cheered, not noticing Kaworu's tone at first.

"Hey, guys! Who's the weirdo?" Shinobu's voice came over the EVAs communicators.

"According to our temporary superiors at NERV, this punk here is an Angel, and that makes him our enemy."

"Wait!" Mamoru, who was sitting with Hana behind Kaworu inside Mark 06. "He's not a bad person at all! He saved me and Hana when we were inside the Hall of Mirrors!"

"Uh-huh, Kaworu's really nice!" the little girl added, hugging the doll. "He even gave me a neat plush toy!"

"And if that still doesn't make you want to trust me, I will free Kira and Flay from that Zonder Robo's grip."

"Taiga, what do you suggest?" Guy said as he overheard this conversation. "If Mamoru says he can be trusted, we at least ought to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I agree," Taiga replied. "Besides, it's too risky to use Hell and Heaven to free anyone caught in a Zonder that isn't its host."

"Yeah. I mean, if he saved Mamoru, that's gotta count for something," Janus added.

With that, everyone agreed to trust Kaworu for now. He felt a warm feeling in his core; joy that he was being accepted. For the first time since he had begun all this, he truly wanted to help humans. Silently, the Angel vowed to never squander this trust. Too much was riding on the coming conflict to do something like that.

"Let's go, Mark 06," Kaworu said to his EVA rather calmly, though he would have likely said it in a hot-blooded manner if he was capable of it. The white Evangelion started forward, raising its spear and shield to engage the Zonder Robo. What was immediately notable that it was walking on top of the water's surface, rather than submerging as one would expect.

The Zonder, designated by GGG as EI-13, turned around and lashed out at Mark 06, only to meet the blunt end of its spear face-first. As the Angel-turned-EVA-pilot turned his mech around, he spotted Kira and Flay on the monster's back. With both great care and great force, he took hold of the two teens and ripped them out of the Zonder's body, which reeled back in pain, even though it immediately regenerated the damage.

"All right, new guy!" Janus cheered. "Now we can cut loose on these jokers! Let's split up for now, since we're dealing with two of them!"

"Yes. Kenichi, Mu, Volfogg, come with me," Guy said. "Janus, Shinobu, HyoRyu, EnRyu, help the Evangelions with the Angel! Whatever group deals with their threat first will come to assist the others."

"Kaworu, I need to go with Guy's group," Mamoru said. "Will you watch over Hana for me?"

"Of course. Stay well, my little friend," the Angel replied. To Hana's amazement, Mamoru suddenly began to glow bright green and gained wings of light as Kaworu let him out of Mark 06's Entry Plug.

"Mamoru...he's...he's..." Hana gasped, overcome by Mamoru's sudden transformation.

"Your friend is a very special boy, Hana-chan," Kaworu said. "That is all you need to know. Now hang on, here we go!"

* * *

"TENKUU KEN!" Kenichi yelled as he pulled out Voltes' sword. He rushed forward at EI-13 and delivered a mighty slash, immediately severing its head.

"Don't let your guard down! It won't be destroyed until we remove its core!" Volfogg called out. Indeed, even decapitation wasn't enough to stop the Zonder, but it did weaken it somewhat. The dragon started to shrink and compress, forming into a monstrous, robotic version of Uppo-kun.

"ZOOOONDEEEERRRR!"

It immediately struck Voltes, knocking it backwards into the water. Granlif rushed to its aid, only for it to get rushed by the Zonder, and they began to push against each other like a pair of sumo wrestlers.

"A contest of strength, huh?" Janus grunted. "Okay, let's see what..." But to his shock, the Zonder quickly grabbed Granlif and tossed it over its head, into the water. It let out a rather unnerving belly laugh, only to be interrupted by Mu in the Moebius Zero, which peppered it with gunfire.

"Hey ugly, over here!" the ace yelled. But as he tried to steer the Moebius, he miscalculated the amount of momentum he had, and the ship began to spin out. The Zonder raised its hands and fired a pair of pink lightning bolts from its hands.

"Crap...I forgot! This thing isn't designed for air combat..." Mu grunted. He quickly hit the eject button, no longer able to control the Moebius as the bolts struck his ship, which exploded and crashed into the sea.

That just left GaoGaiGar to deal with. It quickly rushed forward to deliver a devastating right haymaker to EI-13. It countered with its own fist, but GaoGaiGar was far stronger. It shattered the Zonder's arm and struck it square in the jaw, knocking it in the water as well. Quickly, Guy raised his fist.

"BROKEN MAGNUUUUM!"

The whirling fist dove into the ocean, then came back up, sending the Zonder flying. Granlif and Voltes got up and wasted no time in getting their revenge on their rather humiliating defeats.

"VISOR BEEEEEEEEAM!"

"VOLTES BA-ZOO-KA!"

The energy bolt and projectile struck the Zonder dead-on, and it dropped back into the drink. To everyone's surprise, Guy then immediately followed it. From within the water, they could hear the echoes of GaoGaiGar's Hell & Heaven attack.

GaoGaiGar emerged from the water with Zonder Core in hand, victorious at last.

Mamoru quickly did his purification ritual, and the man possessed by the Zonder was restored to normal, overjoyed to be free of his monstrous shape.

"I'll be okay, guys!" Mu called out from the shore as he picked up Kira and Flay, who were both starting to come around. "Go help the Evangelions!"

"Right! Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

The battle against the Angel wasn't going quite as well as the battle against the Zonder did. It was a massive, arthropod-like creature, with a long cylindrical body, a shovel-shaped head with two eyespot-like markings and eight segmented limbs, and two short arms. Unlike the previous Angel, this one's core was easy to spot, just below its head.

But striking it was another matter entirely.

"Man, I can't believe we can't beat up this oversized shrimp!" Shinobu grunted as it recovered from another energy whip attack the Angel, codenamed Shamshel, utilized to deadly effect in spite of being attached to a pair of stubby arms.

"Damn you! I won't be defeated by SEAFOOD!" Asuka yelled as it drew a massive machine gun the size of a small building and begin firing rapidly. Shamshel whipped its arms about, sending all the bullets flying away as the motion strengthened its AT Field. They catastrophically crashed into various already wrecked buildings, leveling them entirely. Meanwhile, HyoRyu's ice and EnRyu's fire couldn't penetrate its barrier either.

Even Kaworu was surprised with how much of a fight the Angel was putting up. His spear kept missing its core as it squished and squirmed to avoid being struck, or putting up a shell made of its AT Field around the core like Sahaquiel did when it looked like he would land a solid hit.

But along came the cavalry as GaoGaiGar, Voltes, Granlif and Volfogg rushed in. The ninja robot immediately sprang up into the air, raised his arms up to his side, and opened up several loudspeakers on his chest.

"MELTING SIREN!"

The sonic blast coursed through the air. But to his surprise (due to his inexperience in fighting Angels), his barrier-breaking siren was only so much noise.

"Dummkopf!" Asuka yelled as she drew Unit 02's Progressive Knife. "A little noise isn't going to break an Angel's AT Field!"

"Then how about this?!" Janus roared. He rushed forward, Gran Claymore drawn and struck at the Angel's core. Suddenly, he heard something speak to him in his head.

 _Stop...please...can't...breathe..._

But he was already mid-slice, and struck hard at the Angel's core. It screeched wildly and began flailing like mad, knocking everyone (even the sturdy GaoGaiGar) except Granlif and Unit 01, who managed to duck in time. Shamshel lunged at Granlif with its tentacles with the intent to impale it.

But unexpectedly, Shinji leaped into its path, Progressive Knife drawn, and jammed it into the Angel's core.

The Angel shrieked, and finally perished. But unlike Sahaquiel and Gaghiel, Shamshel did explode...but into a great bloody mist as opposed to a fireball. Waterpolis was soon covered in its blood, and the oceans of Okinawa were polluted by the same mist...

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if these have been short - I try to make them longer and filled with more action! Until next time!_


	32. Chapter 19 Teppelin

_Today, we introduce a few new units, including one I didn't mention earlier! Who will it be? Read on and find out!_

* * *

 **Chapter 19 (Teppelin): Scramble On The Moon! Blurs of White and Black!**

Everything was oddly quiet and sedate after the frantic battle with the Invaders and Death Army. Most of the two crews were relaxing. Domon was hanging out on the _Nadesico_ 's bridge with Yurika and Ruri, who were making preparations to travel to their next destination.

"Domon, I have good news," Rain said excitedly when she suddenly came in. "I ran some numbers, and it looks like you've won enough matches to qualify for the Gundam Fight Finals!"

"…Seriously?" Domon said, completely surprised by this. "I thought I had to win another five matches."

"That's wonderful, Domon!" Yurika cheered. "And there's a good few months before the finals as well!"

"One hundred and seventy two days to be exact," Ruri said bluntly. "By the way, didn't Yoko and Kittan mention something about the moon falling in less than six months, right around the time of the Finals?"

"The moon is going to fall?" Rain exclaimed, surprisingly calm about this news, though clearly concerned. "Oh my, you'd think people would inform us about it, and cancel the Gundam Fight. And certainly Governor Rossiu must have informed the Federation government in Neo Hong Kong. Are Amuro and Captain Bright even aware?"

"Yes, they know the details," Yurika replied; "But there's still time. Perhaps we can go to the Moon and warn the people that…"

"Not a good idea," Ruri interrupted. "With the Invaders, the Devil Gundam, Neo-Zeon, and other such problems going on, the entire Federation would descend into madness and panic, and it will become difficult to solve any of these problems."

"Okay, Lady Snark-a-lot, what do YOU suggest?" Domon said haughtily, annoyed at Ruri's constant pessimism.

Ruri already had an idea in mind, and went back to typing at her monitor. "Our best bet would be to return to the Earth where we of the _Nadesico_ hail from."

"I'm sorry, you're saying the best plan of action is to run to some other dimension and abandon our Earth?!" the Gundam Fighter replied, dumbfounded that Ruri's plan was so foolish.

"Okay, Sir Ham-And-Cheese, perhaps you've neglected to consider the possibility that time in our world moves at a different rate relative to yours?" Rain and Yurika suppressed giggles at the name.

"Yes! Our initial companions stayed nearly a year in our world," Yurika chirped. "Yet merely three weeks passed here. It's relativity at work!" Ruri rolled her eyes.

… _Idiots, all of them_.

* * *

It was settled. The two ships would head for the moon, but not to try and stop its descent…at least not now. Instead, they would create a Threshold there, so that they could have an alternate portal between the two Earths should the one in Photon Power Labs disappear or worse, fall into the wrong hands. Also, Amuro had received word from Anaheim Electronics that Nu Gundam was finally finished, so he would have headed there anyway.

Dianna and Loran lied on their respective beds in the queen's quarters, with the former passing the time with one of the _Nadesico_ 's many literature files from its on-board libraries.

"So, I heard we're heading back to the Moon," Loran said rather uneasily. "Your Majesty…our destination is a mere stone's throw away from your kingdom…our home. From what I hear, a Federation manufacturer of mobile suits has his headquarters there."

"Yes. I believe it's called Anaheim Electronics. They helped develop the Turn X and Turn A."

"Couldn't we have consulted them to figure out some weaknesses of the Turn X?" Loran said after a moment of thought. Dianna laid the file reader down and turned over to face him.

"I told them to destroy all plans regarding the Turn X and Turn A after that day," Dianna replied. "I never thought I'd actually need them again. We might not be able to stop it…"

Loran grumbled a bit. "No! There has to be someone who remembers something about them. Please, Your Majesty, let's try and find someone who does know; and if that doesn't work, we can always try back in the other world. We can't just give up!"

Dianna smiled and nodded in acknowledgment of Loran's resolve. "You're right, Loran. We cannot give up. I will not let my father's kingdom become a nation of war." Loran smiled, pleased at his liege's resolve.

* * *

Anaheim Electronics - the premier technological company in the Universal Century's Earth Sphere, now that International Electronic Brains was gone. While their 150 subsidiaries provided consumer goods and services ranging from cosmetics to credit cards, the bulk of the company's profits came from manufacturing of weapons of war for both Zeon and the Earth Federation. Still, the "Merchants of Death" (their name given by their detractors) were more or less the ultimate architects of the Universal Century.

But now Von Braun, the city where their main facilities were located had come under attack by the new Lunar Empire, and Chan Agi was in the cockpit of one of two new Gundams rushing to put the final calibrations on it.

This machine, the Nu Gundam, was the culmination of the entire Gundam development project - it made use of the best aspects of the original RX-78 Gundam, the Zeta, and even the ZZ. This unique machine, colored white almost everywhere except its torso and joints, was designed by Amuro Ray and built by Anaheim, with Chan Agi as one of the heads of the project.

Just then, a middle-aged man with receding brown hair hurried in - he was October Saran, Anaheim's chief engineer and the other head of the project.

"Chan! What in the world are you doing?! The city's under attack! We've got to get the Nu and the Xi out of here, now!"

"Just a few more minutes, Mr. Saran! I have to finish these last checks on the Nu's systems! Amuro would never forgive me if something was wrong with the machine he worked so hard on designing!"

 _Why would the Lunar Kingdom be attacking us? Have they gotten word about the Nu and Xi? Or worse...what if they want the secrets of the psychoframe?!_

 _Amuro, please hurry..._

* * *

Gym Ghingnham surveyed the scene before him: a small army of Lunar Empire mobile suits, - long-legged WaDoms (Walking Domes), flat-topped Mahiroos, transformable Mutowooos, and a number of Cannon Illefutos, which resembled the Federation's GM Cannon - were all laying siege to Von Braun while a force of GM IIIs and other Federation mobile weapons were trying (and failing) to protect the city.

"Yes, servants of the Lunar Empire!" Gym commanded as he fired a beam shot from the Turn X Gundam's claw arm at a nearby building; "Destroy the Federation fools and make their people tremble! Only take care to avoid destroying Anaheim Electronics, the cradle of the Turn X!"

But he looked up from the mayhem he and his forces were causing to see the _Nadesico_ and _Ra Cailum_ heading straight for them, launching mobile weapons as they did. He didn't immediately recognize the two ships at first, but he grinned wickedly when he recognized some of the machines being launched out…

* * *

"Lunar Empire forces!" Kei said as Shin Getter 1 flew towards the melee. "Just as Chan said! I was wondering when they'd show up!" Following close behind were the Turn A, SUMO Gold, Re-GZ, Hathaway's Jegan, Granlif, Gurren Lagann, the freshly repaired Lifthrasir, Shining Gundam, Mazinger Z, ZZ Gundam, and the Aestivalis used by Akatsuki, Ryoko, Izumi and Hikaru. Akatsuki manned an Artillery Frame while the girls were all using Ground Frames.

"And the Turn X!" Loran said, making a beeline for Gym's deadly machine. Just as he had hoped, the Turn A's brother broke off to greet him as well.

"Loran Cehack! You've come back to me at last!" Gym said with a laugh; "I knew that attacking this city would draw you out of hiding!" The two Turn Gundams clashed beam sabers repeatedly. Meanwhile, the rest of the force went about trying to drive away or destroy the enemy forces.

"Need a hand, Loran?" Janus called out as he readied a pair of Karma Knuckles. "I can give ya two!" But before he could get any closer, a pair of Muttowooos and a Mahiroo suddenly got in his way.

"ROCKET PUUUUNCH!" Kouji shouted. In spite of the moon's lower gravity, he was able to aim and fire the fists easily, blowing up the Mahiroo. Meanwhile, Granlif backed off and launched the Karma Knuckles at the two Mutowooos instead. This allowed Harry Ord to rush in and support Loran.

Amuro, his keen tactical mind at work, quickly noticed something about the enemy.

"They're not attacking Anaheim," he said to himself. "They must mean to capture it another way...but they won't get that chance!" After taking down another Lunar Empire mobile suit, he wheeled the Re-GZ around.

"Where are you headed, Amuro?" Bright asked.

"I'm headed for Anaheim Electronics," the veteran pilot replied; "Chan's there...as is something else there I need to pick up."

"This isn't the time for shopping, Amuro!" Simon exclaimed as he smashed through a trio of WaDoms with one Skull Breaker. After the catastrophe at Kamina City, Gurren Lagann's pilot felt like he needed to hold back a little, lest the tragedy repeat itself.

"I'm not!" Amuro replied; "If I can retrieve this thing, our fighting power will increase further!"

"Judau! Hathaway! Stay close, and cover me in case any Lunar Empire mobile suits get too close!"

"R-right," Hathaway said uneasily.

"You got it, Amuro!" Judau said, changing the ZZ Gundam to its G-Fortress mode. "Hathaway, hop on!"

Hathaway made the Jegan get on top of the transformed ZZ, just narrowly avoiding a Mahiroo's beam shot. It, in turn, was struck by artillery fire from Akatsuki's Aestivalis.

"May I join you as well?" he asked. "I'd also like to make sure their facilities remain untouched."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat, pal," Judau said before turning to his own thoughts for a moment.

 _That man seems benevolent, but I'll bet that all he really cares about is money. It's the same for Anaheim...but nonetheless, they're the ones who are building those two Gundams..._

Hathaway, who had just regained his balance, suddenly sensed something coming up behind them - things that Judau had failed to notice.

He turned around and saw a trio of WaDoms closing in. Then, in his mind's eye, he somehow saw them splitting off and firing missiles at him and Judau...and when he came back to reality, the two walking mobile weapons did just that, but before they could actually fire, the Jegan destroyed the missile launchers, then shot off their legs.

 _What's going on?_ Hathaway wondered, surprised at how quickly he had reacted; _Their movements...I sensed them before they could make them!_

"Are you okay, Judau?" Hathaway asked. "You weren't paying attention for a moment, there."

"I'm fine, but you're doing really well, Hathaway," Judau said; "This is your, what, second battle?" The G-Fortress continued following Amuro, while both Jegan and Gundam peppered the enemies with beam fire.

Amuro had sensed the incoming attack as well, but saw that Hathaway had already taken care of things.

 _Hathaway...so, you've also been cursed with the Newtype gift. But perhaps that means I can trust him with that other Gundam..._

"Hathaway, follow me," Amuro said as they drew close to where the hangar Chan was waiting at. "Judau, Akatsuki, go back to the others. We'll be along shortly." The Jegan hopped off and followed the Re-GZ as the ZZ and Aestivalis headed back into the fray.

* * *

In Muge's dimension, Rosamia and Scirocco were undergoing a series of examinations by Gildrome to make sure their bodies were holding together. He couldn't waste such valuable soldiers - even if Yazan had failed, it had not been on orders from his emperor.

Suddenly, Rosamia's blank expression changed to one of surprise and excitement as she got to her feet.

"Big brother?" she gasped.

"Is something the matter, my pretty?" Gildrome asked.

"Big brother...he's on the moon!" she said, her excitement building as the tentacles on the back of her head twitched and squirmed; "I can feel it."

"What is this?" the evil scientist mumbled; "Is she remembering her former existence?"

"He's there...he's there!" Rosamia giggled.

"Scirocco," Gildrome commanded; "A little background, if you would." Scirocco closed his human eye for a moment, as he leafed through his old memories.

"This girl seems to have some sort of familial affection for a certain pilot," the Jovian Newtype explained; "The one who first killed me. Personally, I'd love to finish that boy off myself...then I can present his soul as a token of loyalty to my Emperor."

 _No,_ Gildrome thought; _if this "boy" was capable of defeating a powerful man like Scirocco, he would be much better as a servant!_

"I have a better idea," the scientist said. "Rosamia...I will send you to retrieve your big brother. Bring him to me alive, and I'll make it so you'll never be apart ever again!"

The Newtype-turned-Invader smiled happily, which contrasted with her spasming tentacles, which were suddenly forming eyes at their tips.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you, Lord Gildrome!" the girl squealed.

* * *

Amuro and Hathaway got out of the Re-GZ and Jegan, then hurried toward the hangar where Chan said she would be waiting for him. Sure enough, she was there.

"Chan!" the ace pilot called out to her, happy to see her safe and sound.

"Amuro!" she cried, as the two embraced each other. Hathaway glanced over at them, and felt the warm aura Amuro was emitting at that moment. Inside his teenage heart, Hathaway felt a twinge of jealousy...would he ever meet someone who gave him that same feeling of warmth? But his attention quickly turned to the two mobile suits in front of him.

"Are those...Gundams?!" he exclaimed. The two looked over at him and broke their embrace.

"Nice of you to make it too, Hathaway," Chan giggled. "I see your old man finally let you into Londo Bell."

"The Nu is looking pretty good, Chan," Amuro said with a satisfied. "Have you had a chance to test it?"

"Everything except the Fin Funnels. The psychoframe works astonishingly well. You'll more or less feel as if it's an extension of yourself."

"What about that one?" Hathaway said, pointing over to the other Gundam. It was quite different from the Nu in many respects - its shoulders were big and triangular, its horns were swept back, and had a more aerodynamic design in spite of its apparent bulk.

"That's the Xi Gundam," Chan said. "A little something I was working on for other Newtype pilots that might join Londo Bell. It uses a lot of data from the Zeta project."

"What can it do?" Amuro asked.

"The big thing is that under the right conditions, the Xi can fly beyond Mach 2!" Amuro whistled - most mobile suits couldn't hope to approach that kind of speed.

"Has the Xi been tested?" he then asked.

"Considering it uses a regular psycommu rather than the psychoframe," Amuro's girlfriend answered, "it was easy to test. It's all set to go!"

"So, how do we transport it?" Hathaway asked. "Should we contact Da...I mean, the Captain?" But he didn't expect his commander's answer.

"Hathaway...considering the situation, I'm going to trust you to pilot the Xi Gundam."

"What?!" Chan exclaimed, aghast at this idea. "This kid, piloting MY masterpiece?!"

"Yeah!" Hathaway added in agreement. "I mean, I messed up big time back on Earth." But Amuro was clearly resolute in his decision.

"We need all the firepower we can get right now," he explained; "And as a Newtype, you can bring out its full potential."

The boy nearly doubled over in shock. To suddenly have a Newtype awakening without warning.

"What?! I'm a..."

"You could sense the enemy's movements before they happened, didn't you?" Amuro said. "You could _feel_ their intentions, right?"

Hathaway thought back, and realized that his commander was right. He had sensed their intentions - he could foresee their movements based on that.

"I'm...a Newtype..." he murmured as Amuro and Chan started up towards the cockpit of the Nu Gundam.

"Get in, and I'll quickly teach you how to use a psycommu system. The Nu's psychoframe works the same way..."

* * *

"Gym Ghingnham!" Harry roared as the gold SUMO rushed at the Turn X; "Your ambitions end here! I'll see to that personally!"

"I-FIELD BARRIEEEEER!"

Again, the golden robot launched a blast of energy at the Turn X. It struck home, sending it crashing to the ground as Harry let out an even louder cry.

" **UNIVEEEEEEEEEEEERSE!"**

As if reacting to Harry's hot blooded battle cry, the beam intensified. But Gym countered the attack, deflecting the beam with the Turn X's claw arm and sending it into an apartment building.

"What nonsense!" he laughed. But it was enough distraction for Loran to make another attack of his own. But Gym was still able to counter it and fly back into the sky.

"What's the matter, Loran Cehack?" the mad general boomed; "Why not use the Moonlight Butterfly?"

"No! Never! I'll never use such a monstrous weapon!"

To everyone's surprise, the Turn X suddenly broke apart - its head, torso, arms and legs now floated around independently.

 _Is Gym Ghingnham a Newtype?!_ Harry thought; _Only a weapon with a psycommu could do something like that...or is that vile weapon capable of so much more?!_

"Then I'll demolish you with the Turn X's supreme psycommu attack!"

The various parts began whizzing around, firing mega particle blasts and smashing into Harry and Loran at high speed while the cockpit unit hovered away from the melee.

But before a finishing blow could be dealt, a beam saber struck the Turn X's head, causing it to fly wild. The parts recombined into their original shape as Gym turned to face his attacker - Domon.

"Ah, the indomitable Domon Kasshu, Gundam Fighter of Neo-Japan! Even we of the Lunar Empire have heard of your exploits! Come, and show me the power of your Shining Gundam!"

Again, beam saber met beam saber. But while the Gundam Fighter was doing his best to avoid causing needless destruction, the Lunar general had no such qualms - he sliced and slashed with almost wild abandon, cutting through buildings with each slice.

"All those innocent people...why are you involving them?!" Domon cried angrily.

"What's the matter? You actually care about them?" Gym said with a chuckle; "A conqueror does not worry about things like so-called 'collateral damage'! These people are nothing but ants in the face of my ambitions!"

Gym laughed wickedly as he started to push Domon back. And as he did, the Gundam Fighter's fury made him hear someone else in that laugh - Kyoji's. Even though he wasn't a Newtype, every one of the other Newtypes could feel the sheer pressure the Gundam Fighter was giving off as his rage reached a critical point.

Gym Ghingnham's wanton disregard for innocent life would have set any of his allies off, but Domon's rage only proved to burn even brighter.

"You...you monster! Spawn of the Devil Gundam!"

As Domon's body turned a fiery red, Shining Gundam's hatches opened, and its entire body began to blaze gold as it drew its beam saber.

"THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER! ITS BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!"

The beam saber was infused with energy from the Shining Finger, extending the blade out to four times its normal size.

"TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW! **SHINING FINGER SWOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!"**

The huge energy blade came down on the Turn X, taking out a half-dozen Lunar Kingdom suits instantly. But that didn't worry Gym at all - it only excited him.

"Yes, excellent! Now, let's see whose Shining Finger is superior!"

The Turn X raised its claw arm to catch the blade. But to his surprise, Domon's rage-empowered attack actually managed to overwhelm the Turn X's weapon. But Gym bounded back in time.

 _The Shining Finger,_ he thought; _It's impossible…the Turn X can be damaged this much?!_

But his frustration faded away after a moment.

 _Yet I'm not angry in the least! This opponent...his warrior's spirit is unlike any other!_

His excitement kept him from seeing yet another enemy head his way.

"... **FIN FUNNEL!** "

"What?!"

Numerous fork-shaped funnels whizzed through the lunar sky, pounding the Turn X with beam fire, at least until it raised an I-field, at which point, they returned to their owner...the Nu Gundam.

"Hathaway, try to keep up!" Amuro called out. The Xi Gundam was following close behind.

"Whoa, check those machines out!" Judau exclaimed. "Is that what Amuro was going to retrieve?" Growling with annoyance, Gym fired beam shots from his damaged claw, which Hathaway dodged easily.

 _If I'm truly worthy of piloting a Gundam...I…_

" **FUNNEL MISSILES!** "

Like the Quebley's funnels and Granlif's Gran Bits, the Xi Gundam fired a number of floating projectiles. But unlike those weapons, these had no beams or blades. They rushed in, dancing and dodging Gym's distracted beam fire, until Hathaway spotted an opening - each of them then slammed into the Turn X with explosive force, dealing significant damage.

"Loran, finish him!" Hathaway called out. Loran quickly pulled out the Turn A's beam rifle and prepared to finish off the mad general.

"This isn't the end, Londo Bell!" Gym boomed before teleporting away. The beam flew wide, but only struck an uninhabited mass of rock.

"Damn it! We had him!" Judau said with a scowl. "But that madman got away again!"

But before they could take stock, more forces appeared, warping in out of thin air. It was a mix of Titans machines and gray Invaders, led by a floating purple and red mobile armor.

"Heads up!" Viral called out. "We've got more trouble!"

"Titans machines?!" Amuro exclaimed. "But how?!"

"They're Invaders," Judau said. "Somehow, some of the Titans were resurrected as Invaders."

"Big brother? Where are you?" the pilot of the purple and red machine called out as it unfolded - it was a gigantic, diabolical Gundam.

"Is that...a Psyco Gundam?!" Hathaway exclaimed.

"The mk II, no less," Amuro said, recognizing the machine. The Gundam looked left and right as if it was seeking something. After a few seconds, its attention focused on the _Ra Cailum_.

"There you are, big brother!" the pilot cooed as the machine shifted back into mobile armor form and started flying towards Londo Bell's flagship.

"She's going for the _Ra Cailum!_ " Yurika cried.

"We've got this!" Ryoko called out. "Let's go, girls!" The three Ground Frames rushed after the mobile armor and launched their wire-guided fists at it. But to their shock, the machine somehow managed to avoid them with ease. It shifted back to mobile suit form, grabbed on to the _Ra Cailum_ and pulled it to the ground. The rest of the group was too busy to help, hoping to stave off the enemy machines and Invaders...

* * *

Inside the _Ra Cailum_ , Fa and Kamille were clinging on to anything nailed to the floor as the Psyco Gundam mk II pulled the vessel to the ground. When the shaking stopped, the weary Newtypes got to their feet. But no sooner did they do that, than did Kamille feel something enter his mind.

"Uh?" he grunted.

 _Big brother, I've found you!_ Rosamia said happily. But hearing the voice of someone long dead only caused the young man terrible distress.

"Uh! Ah! AAAAAAH!" he cried as he held his hands over his ears, trying in vain to shut out Rosamia's voice. Most people wouldn't have realized it, but Fa instantly knew the source of Kamille's distress. She grabbed onto his shoulders and forced her own will into Kamille's head.

 _Whoever you are, get out of Kamille's mind!_

In her mind's eye, she saw a vision of a human-shaped mass of Invader flesh, tentacles, teeth and all, hovering over Kamille, with one of the tentacles having Rosamia's face at the end.

 _You! Get away from him!_ Fa demanded, summoning up her courage to drive away this monstrosity.

 _No! I won't let you take him!_ Rosamia screeched. To Fa's shock, the mental Rosamia turned away from Kamille and toward her. Her form began to grow more monstrous, until she became like the Psyco Gundam mk II, only made of Invader flesh.

 _I'll destroy your soul...then BiG bRoThEr wILl bE aLL m1n3 f0r3v3R!"_

Now it was Fa whose mind came under attack. She let go of Kamille and began struggling as hard as she could to shake off Rosamia's mental grip.

"Fa!" Kamille cried. He grasped Fa's shoulders and did just as she did - forcing his will into her mind.

In Fa's mind, she saw Kamille as a brilliant humanoid made of light.

 _Get out of Fa's mind, demon!_

Rosamia screeched as her mental form dissolved into nothingness. With that, he broke contact. When both of them came to, Fa realized what Kamille had done.

Seeing her all right, Kamille could only let out sobs and cries of relief...

* * *

Kamille's forceful rejection of Rosamia was enough to loosen her grip on the _Ra Cailum._

"Big brother...why?" Rosamia sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks. But her sadness soon turned to an all out tantrum as the Psyco Gundam started firing every weapon in its arsenal with wild abandon. Even Gurren Lagann and Shin Getter couldn't find a good moment to swoop in.

"Why?! Why?! Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy…" she ranted as her rampage continued.

"She's gone crazy!" Ryoko exclaimed. Hikaru looked around, and suddenly spotted something coming out of a wrecked building not far from the city.

"Hey, something's coming out of that abandoned facility!" she exclaimed. But before she could get a good look at it, one of the Psyco's mega beam shots seemed to strike it dead on.

"Um...never mind."

But in reality, the beam had landed just short of the newcomer.

"Is that...a Getter Robo?" Ryoko exclaimed. Indeed, it was. It was a little shorter than Shin Getter 1 and resembled the old Getter 1 - but the entire front of its body, normally red, had been singed black. Its eyes were very similar to Shin Getter's as well. It also had a number of long, sharp blades on its forearms.

"Guess it got a little overcooked," Izumi chuckled; "I hope he can order a new one."

With surprising speed, the singed black Getter rushed in, flying past the mega beam shots until it got close enough. It then smashed into the Psyco Gundam, and began pounding its body with its fists and arm-blades.

"Whoever the pilot is, he's good!" Simon exclaimed, watching the attack after taking out a few GM Quels and a trio of flying Invaders with Gurren Lagann's sunglasses.

Finally, the black Getter slashed a few times with its tomahawk, then fired a point-blank Getter Beam, sending the machine staggering back.

This assault stopped Rosamia, allowing Gurren Lagann and Shin Getter to fly in to finish the job. With a slice of the sunglasses and scythe, they cut the machine in twain with one graceful pass. The head ejected from the body as the latter exploded terrifically.

With their leader defeated, the remaining Titans machines and Invaders warped away, having lost their will to fight.

"The remaining Invaders have retreated, Captain," Ruri said. "No sign of any new enemies." With those words, Yurika finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Whoever you are," Bright said, trying to contact the singed Getter, "we'd like to…"

But without another word, the Getter took off into the sky.

"There it goes," Judau sighed. "Man, he saved our asses big time."

"We'll thank the pilot if we see that machine again," Amuro said. "Right now, we should see what we can do for the people of Von Braun." The group started flying down toward the city, hoping to aid with the rescue effort that was already underway.

Except for Shin Getter. Go watched the blackened Getter fly through the sky and toward the Earth.

 _The pilot of that Getter,_ he thought; _Could it be him? But he disappeared all those years ago..._

* * *

Back at Anaheim Electronics' headquarters, Dianna, Loran, Harry, Ruri, Yurika and Bright finished questioning all of the head engineers in the facility, hoping for some answers involving the Turn A and Turn X.

"It's as I feared," Dianna said with a sigh. "Everyone with direct access to the plans for the Turn A and Turn X was killed during the incident."

"All except for Masaki Kihara," Harry added. "So then we don't know of any way to counter the Moonlight Butterfly besides Granlif's energy...but that only causes unstable Thresholds to form."

"But by the same token, the rebels won't be able to repair the Turn X easily," Ruri said.

"Then I don't think Ghingnham will be trying anything for a while," Bright said, nodding satisfactorily.

"Good," Harry said. "Then we can finally travel back to the Celestial Calendar world once we've helped Von Braun as much as we can."

Loran, however, seemed unusually impatient.

"But now is the perfect time to…"

"No. We must do it without involving any soldiers who might still be loyal to the Soriel family," Dianna said. "Besides, we must do whatever we can for the recovery effort on Von Braun."

The Turn A's pilot sighed.

"Loran...I will not give up on my people," the young monarch assured him; "You and Harry will go with the _Ra Cailum_ to the other world. I will remain here and petition the Federation for assistance."

"But…"

"That is a royal command," Dianna said.

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

 _Finally, the route split ends! Next time…_

 _*The two forces finally converge, with Janus and Tara opening the way in the Celestial Calendar for the Universal Century group to return. But something strange is happening...why do both sides remember having Janus and Tara with them? Why do Granlif and Lifthrasir have data from battles they had never fought? But those questions will have to be placed on the back burner after Zero makes an offer that Muruta Azrael can't refuse! What new battles await the combined forces of the three ships? Find out next time in_ _ **Interlude 2 - Return From the Other Side!**_


	33. Interlude 2

_The route split is over! Onward to new adventures!_

* * *

 **Interlude 2 - Memories From The Other Side**

"So, Captain Bright, you're good with the plan, right?" Yurika asked. "If Ruri is correct, putting the Threshold here on the Moon would be the safest bet. That way, as long as the Moon isn't taken over on either side, we can go between the two universes easily!"

"It's as sound as any other plan I could think of," the _Ra Cailum_ 's captain replied. "From there, we'll make the jump to your universe and rendezvous with the _Archangel_. From there we'll work with the _Archangel_ to decide our next move."

"I'm actually kind of excited," Amuro said. "An entirely new universe! Imagine the possibilities! There could be problems in that world we can solve with our technology and science, and their own tech could help us solve some of our own problems! I mean, the two universes operate under the same laws of physics, right?"

"More or less," Ruri answered. She picked up a sample bottle with a marble-sized mass of a green, metallic and gelatinous substance and lazily gazed at it.

"Ruri, where did you get that?" Bright asked, vaguely recognizing the substance.

"Oh. After the battle, I found some stray DG Cells from those Death Army grunts on the _Nadesico_ 's hull. I figured we could study it and maybe learn something about the Devil Gundam."

"You didn't touch it with your bare hands, did you?" Megumi exclaimed.

"Actually...I did. But I don't feel any different. I guess it didn't try to infect me."

"Wow, that's our Ruri! Too adorable to be turned evil!" Yurika said happily. Ruri blushed a bit. She didn't like being reminded that she was "adorable" or "cute", though it felt nice all the same.

* * *

Thanks to the existing supplies and the coordination of Ptolemaeus and Photon Power Labs, the portal generator was constructed in less than two days. Now, once again, Janus and Tara stood side by side as they did several months ago, ready to create a second Threshold.

"Okay, Tara, let's do this just like we did before. You ready?"

"I guess. I just hope they have enough power to make it stretch," Tara replied uneasily. "We don't have the Spiral engines, the Phase Transition Engine or Shin Getter's core to work with anymore. We may have to use other sources of power to fuel this thing."

"We'll figure it out. Let's just do this thing!" Janus replied. "And don't worry. GaoGaiGar's on standby if something goes wrong...apparently he's got some space-time fixing tool called the Dimension Pliers. Man, those guys at GGG think of everything!"

Just as before, the two mechs' AIs locked onto the oval-shaped plate, except it was far taller and wider, more than enough to move even the largest of super-battleships through.

They fired, and just as before, the fabric of space-time bent and warped. But then the two portals formed, just as before.

As soon as it happened, the operators at the base turned on the power. The portals began to twist, writhe and glow as they began to receive vast amounts of energy. But unfortunately, the portals weren't growing fast enough.

"There's not enough power," Tara gasped. "Oh no, we've stranded everyone on the _Nadesico_!"

"No...wait...Tara, look!"

The portals began to stretch out again, growing larger and larger, filling up the oval plate to the edges. As the two watched, they became overwhelmed with the oddest sensation...was this an effect of the Thresholds? The two pilots could only watch as the _Nadesico_ and the _Ra Cailum_ flew out of the portal and landed at the base.

But both were suddenly alerted to something on their consoles.

 _New dimensional data obtained...decrypting..._

* * *

Amuro was the first out of the _Ra Cailum_ and into Ptolemaeus Base. He was closely followed by Bright, Christina, and the rest of the crew. Janus and Tara were the first to greet them, but those who stayed in the Flourishing World, as well as their new allies, came to greet them: Shinji, Rei, Guy, Mamoru, the GGG operating crew, Kira, Boss and the _Archangel_ crew. Only Sayaka had remained behind - she wanted to visit Koji.

"Ah, hello, you two," Amuro said, a little surprised to see them. "How did you get here ahead of us? I could have sworn you were with us on the two ships."

"Well, well, you must be the rest of the merry little band," Chan quipped as the crew of the _Nadesico_ came out. "Well, for those I'm not familiar with yet, I'm Chan Agi. This handsome fellow here is Amuro; and these fine ladies and gentlemen are Londo Bell."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Captain Bright Noa at your service," Bright said, saluting.

"I'm Rain Mikamura, and this is my partner Domon Kasshu, the Gundam Fighter for Neo-Japan in the other world."

"Whoa, there's actually a Japan in the other world?!" Shinji exclaimed. "There's no Areas? No Holy Britannian Empire?"

"It's a long story," Akatsuki replied. "Who might you be anyway, squirt?"

"Oh...I-I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari; and this is Rei Ayanami. We're with NERV, but we also go to Ashford Academy!"

Taiga stepped forward with Guy. "I am Taiga Koutaro, head of the Gutsy Geoid Guard, or GGG for short. This fine fellow here is Guy Shishioh, the pilot of GaoGaiGar."

"It's nice to meet you all," Guy said pleasantly. "I hope we can work together, even if we are from different universes."

"Hey, my name is Gai too!" Gai of the Getter team exclaimed. "But I'm Gai Daidou. This is Kei and Go. This here is my boss, Benkei, and his friend Hayato."

"Hey all!" Kouji said, popping his head out from the crowd. This startled everyone who wasn't familiar with him already.

"Kabuto?!" Boss exclaimed, nearly leaping out of his clothes in shock. "But you're...how did you..."

"There are in fact two...TWO Koji Kabutos!" Izumi chimed in. "Ah-ah-ah!"

"Yeah...awesome, huh?" Kouji replied. "You must be the Boss of this universe...somehow you don't seem like as much of a jerk."

"That's because he's friends with your other self," Akito answered, "I think so, anyway."

"Yeah, the you in my world is a bully and a jerk. He keeps stealing from me and my brother."

"Heh, that's why I used to do to...um..." Boss said before he felt his brain feel funny from trying to keep the two straight. "Man, my head hurts again."

"Excuse me," Ruri interrupted. "I think we should save further introductions for later. We have more pressing issues to talk about."

* * *

While Yurika, Gendo, Taiga, Bright and Murrue were off making their initial plans and getting everyone up to speed on what had happened, Janus and Tara were perusing the data banks of their machines.

"It looks like data involving my world," Janus said, scratching his head as he looked at the data being displayed in the _Nadesico_ 's diagnostic terminal.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Tara exclaimed. "We didn't cross over! I really hope someone could explain."

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. Tara looked at the number...her father.

"Hello?"

"How's it going, my Galloway girl?" her father said. She was surprised that he didn't seem upset at all - she hadn't even told him she was okay ever since the Earth Alliance kidnapped her and the others.

"I'm a little sore for some reason," she said, unconsciously rubbing her flank, where she had suffered injury in the other world. "Why did you call?"

"I received the data about the world from Xemmey, and I've got a theory about why it appeared."

"Can you make it as simple as possible?"

"Without going into any of the physics involved, I can say this - the only way that tunnel could have been formed was if there were another TZIM and TZUM on the other side. Their data must have integrated into your versions of Lifthrasir and Granlif."

"But clearly there's still only one me and one Janus," Lifthrasir's pilot replied. "And still only one Granlif and Lifthrasir."

"It's possible the other 'you' could have ceased to exist during the transfer, as did the other Granlif and Lifthrasir. It could be a failsafe to prevent multiple TZIMs and TZUMs existing in the same world."

Both Janus and Tara gasped.

 _So...other versions of us might have died for this data,_ they thought.

"Jan," Tara said, her body still trembling a bit; "F-from now on, let's split up if we have to go with one group or another."

"Yeah," Janus agreed.

* * *

"Very cunning, miss Hoshino," Gendo said with a small smile. Each of the captains and organizational heads were on board their own ships, and were talking over a special secure connection. Gendo and Taiga were on one of GGG's transport ships, the _Tsukuyomi_. "Your choice to travel to Macross, where Alliance ears cannot hear us, was a good one."

"I'm merely being cautious. With the death of George Allster, Muruta Azrael is now the Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation, and thus we are under his direct control. His extreme views on 'genetic purity' are something we should be concerned about, and we could easily be used for his own selfish ends."

"But we've been given a great deal of free reign, miss Hoshino," Murrue said. "The Alliance doesn't care how we accomplish our ends. We must simply complete them."

"Don't be so naive," Akatsuki replied. "Of course they're going to care. Barring a few of us, this whole group consists of nothing but idealists submit to the unrealistic morality of shows like _Gekiganger 3_."

"At this point we're arguing rhetorically. We've already settled on our destination," Gendo interrupted. "It's best if we keep any more conversation to a minimum until we reach Macross."

* * *

As the captains and organizational heads walked toward the conference hall Murrue had reserved on Macross, Ruri started walking next to Taiga.

"Excuse me...mister Koutaro?"

"Ah yes, you must be the _Nadesico_ 's main engineer. What can I do for you, little one?"

Ruri pulled out the sample bottle containing the mass of DG Cells and handed it to Taiga. She had noticed that ever since crossing the Threshold, the nanomachines had become completely inert.

"What is this? I've never seen such a substance before," Taiga exclaimed.

"It is a mass of nanomachines that were created in the other world. They were part of a nanotech machine called the Devil Gundam...or rather, one of its minions. These nanomachines, called DG Cells, have the ability to self-recover, self-evolve, and self-replicate. They also have the ability to infect people and turn them into the Devil Gundam's servants."

"That's a substance I'd hate to see fall into the wrong hands," Taiga said grimly. "But obviously if you're showing me this, you have a plan for it."

"I do. Right now it is unable to receive commands from its controller, the Devil Gundam, due to it being in a different universe. I believe that while it is in this inert state, one can safely analyze it and even change its code so that it no longer obeys the Devil Gundam...in fact, these cells could be used medically, to treat grievous wounds and treat otherwise incurable illnesses."

"But don't you work for Nergal?" Taiga asked. "Your status would be greatly improved there for providing such an amazing product."

Ruri looked over at Akatsuki, who she could tell was listening to their conversation. She didn't care, and she knew the man wouldn't try anything...yet, at least.

"I feel GGG can be trusted with this more than Nergal can. I want it to be given freely to those in need, not sold to the highest bidder."

Taiga smiled. "You may have a stoic face, but you truly have a kind heart, little Ruri. I will make room in my budget for this endeavor...and if there isn't, I'll pay for it myself...and I'll make sure anyone who needs it gets it."

Ruri smiled a little. "You have a kind heart as well, Taiga Koutaro. Little wonder your organization is so beloved."

* * *

Haman entered a room where Char was sitting on a couch waiting for her, an empty glass pitcher on the table in front of him. Close behind her came Chara and Puru Two, the former carrying another glass pitcher, this one filled with what appeared to be iced tea. Haman sat down on an adjacent chair.

"The _Ra Cailum_ has disappeared at Von Braun, Lord Char," Haman said as she leaned back in her seat. Chara approached and replaced the empty pitcher, then poured the two leaders a glass.

"I see...so they've left after all," Neo Zeon's leader said thoughtfully. "That will be all, Soon. Return to your post." Haman's flunky bowed and left the room.

"Another universe - how intriguing," Haman chuckled after taking a sip of her drink. "To think...all we need to do is destroy the portal, and Londo Bell will be trapped there forever!"

"No, we shouldn't," Char said. "We can only assume that Londo Bell will have a means of returning even if we do that."

 _That may be,_ Haman thought to herself, her Newtype senses easily allowing her to grasp Char's real meaning. _But you're so obsessed with that Amuro Ray that you'd risk our whole venture failing just for a "proper duel" with him!_

"But we can't just let them do whatever they want there," she said. "Who knows what kind of allies they could bring back to help them?"

"Agreed," Char replied. "We should send someone after them. Perhaps infiltrate their numbers?"

"I know just the person," his right-hand-lady said with a smirk. She turned to her remaining subordinate, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Puru Two!" she barked, startling the Newtype clone.

"Yes, Lady Haman?" Puru Two asked, standing to attention.

"Find your sister and send her to me," Haman commanded; "Lord Char and I have a special mission for her."

"But why her?" Puru Two exclaimed. "I'm far more…"

"Do not make me repeat myself," Haman commanded again, this time exerting psychic pressure on the Cyber-Newtype's mind.

"A-at once, Lady Haman!" Puru Two replied before leaving the room in a hurry.

 _Haman Khan...who are you really?_ Char wondered. _Ever since you and I began ruling Neo Zeon together, there's been another person peeking out from that cold shell of yours - one you conceal with all of your might. Is that person...the real you?_

* * *

Today would be a red letter day for Lelouch. He would meet with Muruta Azrael, the new head of the Atlantic Federation, and secure their aid in his war against Britannia. He knew of the man's top position in the Blue Cosmos terrorist organization, and he knew just what buttons he needed to push to get the man to give him whatever he needed, no Geass required.

In Geneva, Switzerland, where the Earth Alliance's government was based, he walked with C.C, who was dressed in a Black Knights uniform, while he himself wore the mask and outfit of Zero, the resistance leader. Escorted by a pair of armed guards, he was led to a surprisingly nondescript door with the man's name engraved on a simple bronze plate.

One of the soldiers knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice came from within.

"Vice Minister, we've brought Zero," one of the soldiers said. "We've checked him and his companion thoroughly. He has no weapons on him."

"Let him in."

The two guards opened the door and let Lelouch and C.C. through before following him inside. Azrael, a blonde man with a boyish face, blond hair, green eyes and a well-pressed white suit, sat behind a desk in a rather large chair, and a white laptop sat open on the desk. Lelouch and C.C. sat in smaller chairs while the guards blocked the door.

"So, the famous Zero, leader of the resistance in Japan, comes to my doorstep to meet with me," Muruta said somewhat snidely, tapping his fingertips together. "What could such a strategic genius such as you want with a politician like me? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hand you over to Britannia right now."

 _And so begins the song and dance_ , Lelouch thought before he answered Azrael's question _._

"It is because that, though you may not know it, Britannia is the greatest enemy of our blue and pure world."

Muruta raised an eyebrow. "We've had our squabbles with them from time to time, but the Atlantic Federation has a peace agreement with them. What makes you think we would betray them?"

"The Britannians desire a world ruled only by the strong," Lelouch continued. "Those they believe are "worthy"...social Darwinism at its worst. Now, think about it...who would prosper most in a world ruled by the strong?"

Muruta hesitated as he tried to grasp the significance of that question, but Lelouch answered it for him, and pulled out a memory stick.

"Coordinators."

The Vice Minister's eye twitched a bit.

Lelouch smiled behind his mask. He knew that he had the man's attention.

"If you want proof, I have with me records of secret meetings between the Britannian Imperial Family and ZAFT military commanders. The fact that Britannia is willing to negotiate with ZAFT proves they care nothing for us Naturals, and would aid the Coordinators in their dark march on our world."

He gave the disk to C.C., who then gave it to Azrael. The blond man stuck it into the laptop computer's memory port and opened up the files. Lelouch watched Muruta's expression get more and more tense as he scanned the text. Indeed, there were true records of Britannia's negotiations with ZAFT. What Lelouch conveniently deleted was a file relating to the fact that they ultimately couldn't agree on suitable terms, but did create a non-aggression pact.

Finally, Muruta looked up from his laptop, and assumed a more friendly demeanor, though Lelouch could easily tell he was going absolutely out of his mind.

"Well, Zero, I believe we can see eye-to-eye on the threat Britannia poses. You have my full support! Anything your little rebellion needs, ask and I'll do what I can to provide it."

 _Success_ , Lelouch thought. He chuckled just under his breath.

* * *

 _And now, the political intrigue kicks into overdrive! I really hope it works out. Don't worry, the Super Robot series will be getting their share of focus as well. Next time on_ _ **SUPER ROBOT WARS U: DELUXE EDITION -**_

 _*The_ Nadesico, Ra Cailum _and_ Archangel, _working together with Zero, prepare themselves to wage war on Britannia and ZAFT! But when the Vega Empire and the forces of Dr. Hell arrive in Geneva to cause trouble, they must protect the capital of the Earth Alliance! And what about the Celestial Calendar version of Koji Kabuto, who remains in a coma after piloting Mazinkaiser? What will it take to awaken him? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 20 - Demons From Different Worlds! The Twin Kabutos!**_


	34. Chapter 20

_Today, we get some plot out of the way for something that we haven't touched for a long time...the Mazinkaiser OVA!_

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Demons From Different Worlds! The Twin Kabutos!**

"Hi, Koji," Sayaka said as she entered the medical ward in Photon Power Labs. Of course, she knew Mazinkaiser's pilot wouldn't respond. After all, he was still in a coma. All the same, she would come every day and stay with him, and keep him updated on the current doings of the outside world. It was more to make herself feel better than to make Koji wake up.

"Tara and Janus went up into space to open another Threshold to let everyone on the _Nadesico_ back. Maybe you'll wake up and get to meet all of them."

Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring out of the blue. She looked at the number. It was a long distance call from the space colony Macross.

"Hello?"

"…Heyaaaaa, Sayaka!"

"…Hello, Boss. Having fun back in space?"

"You know it! But enough about me - how's Kabuto doing?"

Sayaka sighed. "He still hasn't woken up. He's alive, that much I know. Sometimes he mumbles something, and occasionally one of his limbs starts moving on its own, but other than that…"

"Oh, hang on…what? A friend of mine I met up here wants to talk with ya. Switch on the video cam on your phone!"

Sayaka pensively did so, as did Boss. Sure enough, there was Boss' thick jawed mug, grinning widely. But then he handed the phone to a face Sayaka was not expecting at all…Kouji.

"Heya, Sayaka!"

Sayaka let a small torrent of babbling when she saw the smiling face of Koji's twin from the Universal Century.

"Koji! But you're...how did you..."

"Yeah, I was confused too!" Boss said, poking his face in front of the camera for a moment. "Hey, put the phone to our Kabuto's ear! Maybe he'll wake up!"

Sayaka thought it was a stupid idea at first, but then she figured they had nothing to lose, and an old friend to gain. Besides, Koji was a notoriously heavy sleeper AND rather loud. She put the phone to the comatose Koji's ear.

"Okay, hit it, UC Kabuto!" Boss said excitedly. With a grin, the pilot of Mazinger Z took a deep breath, then yelled at the top of his lungs...

"HEY YOU LUNKHEAD! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOUR GRANDPA WILL FEEL IT!"

Miraculously (yet not at all to Boss' surprise) Koji's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, looking left and right, frightened by where the voice had come from.

"Koji! You're awake!" Sayaka exclaimed joyfully.

"Sayaka? W-where am I?" Koji exclaimed. "I thought I heard someone yell at me to wake up...he sounded kind of like...me." Before Sayaka could show Koji the image of his alternate twin, the latter handed the phone back to Boss.

"Hey, Kabuto, you lazy bum! You've been out like a light ever since you went and nearly wrecked Photon Power Labs with Mazinkaiser, and that was months ago!"

"Mazinkaiser...?" Koji mumbled.

"Whatever. Sayaka can fill you in on the details. If you can, get over to Geneva, pronto! The guy who woke you is just achin' to meet ya, and we're all itching to see you again too! Smell ya later, Kabuto!" With that, Boss hung up.

"Koji!" Sayaka cried, lunging at him and embracing him. Koji nearly fell flat back on his head, and the girl he liked so much about ready to kiss him.

Suddenly, he heard the door open, and his little brother Shiro walk in.

"Hey, Sayaka, I brought you something to eEEEEEATAAAAAAAYAHHHH?!"

Sayaka and Koji turned around to see him there, blushing. The little boy grinned.

"Ooooh! You two were huggiiiing! Koji and Sayaka sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love..."

"Cut it out, Shiro!" Koji said annoyedly as the two friends quickly broke their embrace out of embarrassment…

* * *

The rest of the lab was elated to see Koji awake once more, and already they had surprises for the awakened pilot.

Koji stepped into the hangar, and saw Mazinkaiser there, being examined by the Labs' three other head scientists aside from Professor Yumi. Tetsuya was also there, looking more like his confident self before being Zonderized.

"Koji! We heard that you were awake," one of them, a short fellow with a wild grey hairdo and thick mustache, said, "So we hurried and finished the final few adjustments on Mazinkaiser!"

"Yes!" said another, a tall man with thin white hair, overly long eyebrows and a nose vaguely resembling the shape of a wineglass when viewed from the proper angle. "After examining it and comparing it with your grandfather's notes, we discovered that it is made from Z Alloy ALPHA, an even stronger form of Z Alloy."

"It possesses a powered-up Photon Beam;" said the first, a fat fellow that was bald and had a long, thick beard that started from his sideburns and extended out from his chin, "...several Gigantic Missiles; a Turbo Smasher Punch; a Rust Tornado; and finally, a Fire Blaster...all of them superb weapons!"

"After further investigation, we found that beauty!" the short scientist said, pointing to a nearby window. Koji looked over and saw what appeared to be an even larger version of the Jet Scrander in the room below.

"Those are Kaiser's wings...the Kaiser Scrander!" the short scientist continued. "With them, you'll be able to reach Geneva on your own."

"Geneva? Boss mentioned something about being there..." Koji said thoughtfully before turning to Great Mazinger's pilot. "Hey, Tetsuya, what about you? I guess they want you to protect the Labs."

"Actually, I will be accompanying you and Sayaka, Kabuto," he replied. "Dr. Hell has been avoiding the labs ever since you showed up Mazinkaiser and beat Baron Ashura. I guess what Daisuke said was true - he really is working for the Vega Empire."

"Well what are we waiting for!" Koji cheered. "Switzerland, here we come!"

* * *

The three ships reached the airspace above Geneva safely, and those who had crossed the Threshold for the first time got their first look at the Earth that was not a wasteland caused by Getter Rays.

"It's amazing!" Simon gasped, awestruck by the beauty of the living planet. "I can FEEL the life energy pulsing from it! Kamina would have done ANYTHING to get a look at this!"

"So this is what the Earth was like when I was little," Kei said, equally rapt by the beautiful green and blue planet. "It looked like this, didn't it, Dad?"

"More or less," Benkei replied.

"I wish Musashi was around to see this," Hayato added.

"Domon, look at it...isn't it beautiful?" Rain said, beckoning Domon over to one of the windows. "This must be what the Earth was like before the Gundam Fights started."

Domon smiled and nodded. Even his stoic heart couldn't help but be moved in the face of such a sight. He understood a little more what his Master sought to protect.

"Look, Kamille," Fa said with a small tear in her eye. "This Earth is so beautiful! It's so green and blue."

"Y-yeah..." Kamille stammered. Fa smiled when she heard the young man speak again. It was just a single word, but she knew baby steps would be required. The newcomers continued to gaze at the Earth as its individual denizens become easier and easier to identify.

* * *

Lelouch (in the guise of Zero), C.C. Kallen and Shinobu stood in the hangar near Earth Alliance HQ in Geneva, watching the three ships dock. He had received permission from Muruta for the Black Knights to work with the _Nadesico, Archangel_ and its allies, and that they would do battle against Britannia. He wasn't quite expecting to see the _Ra Cailum_ there, though...though oddly,

"Oh, hey Kallen!" Tara, the first to approach, said. "Still with the Black Knights, I see. I guess that explains how you avoided being arrested by those Alliance goons."

"Yeah," Kallen replied. "But in any case, we'll be working together again to liberate Japan. But this time, we've got the Atlantic Federation's help, thanks to Zero!"

"R-really?!" Tara said, elated at this news. "You're awesome, Zero!"

"I merely made Vice Minister Azrael recognize the threat Britannia poses to the world," the masked man replied. "Until Britannia is defeated and the areas freed, we cannot rest easy."

"You make it sound like we're going to war with them," Ruri, who was following close behind, stated. "You do realize how powerful a nation they are. It would take the entire Alliance military to challenge the forces Britannia can muster."

"I think you forgot, Ruri," Kei said as she approached next. "We've got some pretty kickass forces ourselves. We'll take on every Knightmare Frame they have if we have to!"

"I am glad to see you so optimistic, Kei Kurama," Zero said with a nod. "I hope you can maintain those high spirits in our coming battles."

"That part should be easy. We have Fire Bomber with us!" Tara said confidently. "AND we have the aid of Macross and its Variable Fighters!"

"Hey, you talkin' about me?" Basara called out, trying his best to ignore Tara. "I've heard about you, Zero. You're some sort of freedom fighter, right? I'm not all too keen about the fighting part, but freedom is something I can DEFINITELY get behind!"

Right behind Basara, the first of the faces none of the Black Knights present recognized finally approached - Amuro Ray.

"I take it you're Zero..." the ace pilot said, Zero's mask reminding him too much of Char. "I find your choice to wear a mask less than reassuring. But if we're really working together, I suppose I have no choice but to trust you."

"Judge me not by my attire," Zero replied. "Judge me instead by my words and deeds."

One by one, the various members of the crew who had not met Zero or Kallen already introduced themselves. Lelouch was quickly able to discern who might be useful to his ultimate plan, and who might get in the way down the line.

The last to show up was Shinji Ikari. Due to his memories being manipulated by Lelouch's Geass, he didn't remember C.C. at all.

"Ah, Shinji Ikari. Kallentold me about you," Zero addressed the boy. "I will be needing the power of your Evangelion greatly. I hope you are willing to help."

"Oh...um..sure..." Shinji replied. "Say, did you happen to see Asuka around?"

"Oh, her?" Shinobu chimed in. "Check by the cafeteria. She's having lunch with the rest of the Cyber Beast Force."

"Oh, we were all headed there anyway. Are you coming with us for lunch, Zero? Kallen?" Kallen nodded, and turned to Zero.

"I have already eaten, but thank you for your offer," the masked man replied. In truth, Lelouch was extremely hungry, but he wasn't about to let an empty stomach jeopardize everything. He would eat in private with C.C. as he always did.

* * *

"I see...you have done well to give me this information," Clovis said solemnly. "I'll see to it that you get your bonus." ZAFT spies within the Alliance government had discovered Muruta's pending war against Britannia and were letting Clovis (who they assumed was just another ZAFT spy) know. With that, he hung up the communicator.

Clovis could barely contain his excitement. Lelouch was setting the Earth up for a world war by pitting the Atlantic Federation against Britannia. He knew Rau Le Creuset would be walking on air at this news. The prince could easily tell his old man Zero's identity, but why spoil the fun?

But as it so happened, Rau was standing behind him, and he had heard the conversation. He too couldn't help but smile.

"So it seems my dear little pigeon has taken your brother's bait," Rau chuckle. "I suppose it's time for us to make our move." Rau walked over to his video transmitter and began dialing a number. "If the Alliance will side with your brother, then ZAFT will side with Britannia."

The visage of Yzak, pilot of the Duel, came on screen.

"Commander Creuset!" he exclaimed. "Forgive me for not fighting better...if only those damned Naturals didn't seize Lacus..."

"That is in the past, Joule. What matters is that now the legged ship has gained many allies. Furthemore, it is about to wage war on Britannia in the name of the Atlantic Federation. I want you and Elsman to head to Pendragon and deliver word of this to His Majesty, Emperor Charles."

"And if you're questioned at the gates," Clovis added, "Tell them Britannia's eyes in the heavens sent you with this message. They'll speed you to His Majesty's presence with all due haste."

"Yes sir!" Yzak said, saluting. "Is there anything else you need, Commander Creuset? Or you, Prince Clovis?"

"Yes," Clovis answered. "Do treat His Majesty with respect, but at the same time, don't appear too subservient. He despises displays of weakness from those he deems as strong."

"Understood. Yzak Joule, over and out."

* * *

The preparations for the liberation effort were taking a long time. Many supplies were needed, and a route needed to be planned. This allowed the pilots to get to know their fellows better. It also allowed for a few surprise arrivals.

"HEY! GUY!"

The voice was loud and booming, and the tone sounded a bit like Geki Hyuuma's...but it clearly wasn't him. Guy rushed out into the airfield and saw a massive orange and yellow robot tromping through the area, doing its best to avoid damaging any aircraft or mobile weapons. Following close behind was a red, blue and gold-colored jukebox shaped robot riding a colorful flying saucer.

Just then, he got a call on his communicator watch from GGG Orbit Base.

"Guy! Our scanners indicate that Goldymarg and Mic Sounders the 13th has arrived at Geneva," the voice of his father, Leo Shishioh, said. "Do you see him?"

"Goldymarg?" Guy exclaimed. "Is he orange, yellow and very bulky?"

"That's the one!" Leo replied. "He will be GaoGaiGar's stalwart ally and its ultimate trump card in the coming battles. When the time comes, he'll know exactly what to do. Believe in him, and in your own strength, and you will be victorious!"

"Understood. Thank you, father!"

Guy leapt off the railing and dashed out of the hangar, toward the lumbering Goldymarg. The robot recognized Guy and tromped toward him, stopping just short of him.

"There you are, Guy!" Goldymarg boomed. "I'm glad that I made it in time!"

"Guy! It's good to see you again!" Mic said happily in an almost bubbly tone. "I'm so excited to meet all of your new friends, and to see Mamoru again!"

"Yes. I trust you'll protect him well, Mic," the cyborg replied. "Come on, you two, let me introduce you to the others."

"OKAY!" both robots said loudly.

* * *

Masato Shikubu was wandering around the Alliance headquarters, having just completed the necessary work on his component of Dancougar when, after rounding a corner, he suddenly spotted Kaji and Gendo Ikari chatting it up in a rather suspicious manner.

"You sure THEY're fine with this?" Kaji asked him. "You do know that…"

"I am well aware that HE is on it," Gendo replied. "As long as we continue to fight the Angels wherever they appear, things will continue as planned."

"And the Key?" Kaji then asked.

"It's far too soon to use it. When the time comes, the Key and that which it is destined to unlock will find each other."

 _Those two are up to something,_ Masato thought; _whatever it is, it can't be anything good!_

"So, business as usual, then?" Kaji said.

"For now," Gendo answered with a knowing smirk. With that, the two went off in separate directions, with Kaji heading his way. He frantically looked for a room to dive in, but before he could, the scruffy man was standing over him.

"Hi there," the boy said awkwardly.

"Snooping, I see," he chuckled. But to Masato's surprise, Kaji continued walking.

"Next time you're in touch with Alan Igor," he quipped as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes as he continued past Masato; "Let him know Kaji wants to catch up."

 _If he knows Alan,_ the Beast Machine pilot thought, _then that means he's a spy too, and that means Nerv really IS up to no good!_

* * *

Dr. Hell sat in a dark room, lit only by a single desk lamp. He was perusing an ancient scroll of Mycenae lore he had in his vast collection of ancient relics. He hoped to find some clue in regards to an interesting discovery made on Mars - ancient ruins that were the same kind as those on Earth. If he could decipher the secret, he would take and use it to help the Vega Empire defeat the Alliance, then turn it on the Empire itself, leaving him master of not just the world, but the entire galaxy!

Suddenly, the image of Blaki appeared on his communication monitors, and it called out to him.

"Dr. Hell! I bring new orders from His Majesty, Emperor Vega."

The mad scientist lay the scroll down and turned in his chair to face Blaki, and silently awaited the orders.

"You have been chosen to lead the next attack. Our target is the capital of the Alliance, Geneva. That is where the _Archangel_ and _Nadesico_ are currently located. They are preparing to make war with the Holy Britannian Empire, so while they are unaware and vulnerable, we should strike them now. Take back our UFO Robo and lay waste to their capital!"

"And what of you and the other two?" the scientist asked.

"Heinel, Garuda and I have been placed in charge of striking their base in the region called Panama," Blaki replied. "It has the device you humans call a mass driver, which sends their ships out into space. They will likely send the majority of their forces that way, due to the great value they place in the device. You and Zuril will lead the attack on the capital. With their forces elsewhere, and those fools ill-prepared, you can easily overwhelm the capital and secure our claim on Earth!"

"Ah, a diversion. Simple, but effective," Dr. Hell replied, stroking his beard.

"If we can destroy or capture the device, so much the better," Blaki added. "But the burden lies on you, Dr. Hell. Now, I must go prepare for my assault; you should prepare for yours."

Blaki disappeared from the screen.

Dr. Hell smiled. Without that annoying Mazinger around, there was no way he could lose, especially with the aid of Zuril, as well as the new Mechabeasts he had found and restored.

He called for Baron Ashura...

* * *

Janus and Tara watched as numerous mobile weapons and transport ships containing Alliance-issued Knightmare Frames fly off into the distance towards Panama. Word got out that the aliens that attacked Macross were preparing to attack the base there. Daisuke was watching the ships take off as well, and he was filled with dread. Simon and Guy joined them.

"Something wrong, bro?" he asked.

"Those idiots really think the Vegans would want the mass driver, don't they?" Grendizer's pilot said grimly. "They would have no use for it."

"Vegans?" Simon said. "You can't be talking about people who only eat plant products, right?"

"They are aliens from the planet Vega. Their empire spans the galaxy, and Earth is their latest target. They desire my machine, the UFO Robo Grendizer, which I stole from them."

"Don't say this out loud, but Daisuke here is really the crown prince of another planet," Tara said quietly. "The Vegans messed it up something awful."

"It's truly a shame," Guy said, shaking his head sadly.

"And these Vegans want Grendizer back, I guess," the digger replied. "Well, they're not gonna get it. Not with us on the..."

As if on cue, a series of explosions rang out in the distance, then a large force of UFO Robos, Saucer Beasts, and Mechabeasts appeared on the horizon, as well as a Vega flagship and one of Dr. Hell's Ghoul battleships.

"Man, they didn't waste ANY time!" Janus exclaimed. "Well, let's get this over with."

"I don't think there will be enough time for us to sortie," Daisuke said grimly. "There's still preparations for us to do, and they're moving far too quickly. It's obvious they're not going to wait for us this time."

Guy, however, knew just what to do in this situation. He pressed an alarm on his wrist communicator. This set off a signal in the control chips of the GGG robots that Guy needed to communicate with them immediately.

"Commander Guy, do you need help? I heard explosions outside!" Volfogg responded.

"There are enemies on the way, but everyone won't be able to get to their machines before they get here! Please...Volfogg, HyoRyu, EnRyu, Mic, and you too Goldymarg...buy us some time!

"No sweat! We'll stall 'em for days if we have to!" Goldymarg replied confidently.

"Guy, I heard the whole thing!" Leo suddenly said over the communicator. "HyoRyu, EnRyu! Get ready!"

* * *

"Do it, Taiga!" Geki yelled back atop the Orbital Base.

"SYMMETRICAL DOCKING! APPROVED!" Taiga bellowed.

* * *

HyoRyu and EnRyu ran outside and leaped into the air.

"SYMMETRICAAAAAL DOCKING!"

The brothers folded up and rearranged their bodies so that they appeared to be half of a larger robot, at which point they connected together, and another head heroically rose forth from the fused brothers, even as it reached the peak of its jump.

"ChoRyuJin!"

Now it was Mic's turn.

"SYSTEM CHAAAAANGE!" Mic called out.

He bounded out of his flying saucer and began to fold and unfold himself into a new shape as well - he was noticeably taller, mostly light blue now, and resembled a cross between an 80's rock star and a CD player.

"C'MON, ROCK AND ROLL!"

At last, the four were ready. And no sooner did they finish than did the enemies arrive.

"Ha-ha! The diversion worked! All that's left to defend the capital are these four saps!" Ashura laughed. "Let's annihilate this base and these robots to smithereens and report back to Lord Vega!"

"You idiot," Zuril yelled, "We are supposed to obtain Grendizer for him! If we destroy it, the Emperor will have both our heads!"

"No! I say we say destroy this base!" Ashura roared. "FIRE! DESTROY THIS BASE AND EVERY LAST LIVING THING IN IT!"

"I'm the general here, and you will obey ME, Baron AshurAAAAAGH!" His ship was struck by an ice shot from ChoRyuJin, but remained afloat.

"Ha! That's what you get for sitting still!" the fused robot laughed. "Have some more! DOUBLE FIRE!"

"4000 MAGNUM!" Volfogg yelled, unleashing his hand cannon on the enemy grunts, which were standing in a row waiting for the order to attack. In retaliation, they all quickly rushed in.

"My turn now!" Mic yelled. "DISK M!"

Mic popped a large CD out of his saucer, and caught it with his free hand. His chest opened up, and he popped the disk in, and closed it.

"SET ON! DAZZLING DOUBLE V!"

A guitar popped into his hand, and he quite predictably, he began to play an amazing rock tune. The power of Disk M immediately attacked the circuitry of the Mechabeasts and Slave Monsters, and also dealt some damage to the two battleships.

"Attack, you numbskulls!" Zuril commanded. "ATTAAAAACK!"

The enemy troops all rushed in at once, ready to tear the GGG mechs apart. In spite of the overwhelming numbers, ChoRyuJin, Volfogg, and Mic stood their ground, trusting in their allies to get ready in time.

The first to appear were the three EVAs, all armed with gatling cannons.

"HEY YOU MECHANICAL PUNKS! CHEW ON THIS!" Asuka cried with almost bloodthirsty excitement. The three titans fired off a torrent of bullets, each one plowing through a Mechabeast or UFO Robo with terrifying ease.

Next out came Grendizer, Shin Getter Robo and Getter Q, followed closely by the Aestivalis, GaoGaiGar and Gurren Lagann, and they wasted no time launching their attacks as well.

"SPACE THUNDER!"

"GETTER TOMAHAWK! BOOOOMERANG!"

"GETTER BEAM!"

"FULL! DRILLIZER!"

"GEKIGAN SHOT!"

"BROKEN MAGNUM!"

"Alright, Nu Gundam, let's show them that you're not just eye candy! FIN FUNNEL!"

The funnels on Nu Gundam's back, nearly a dozen in number, shot off, quickly laying down a psychically controlled assault of beam fire. His mind raced at inhuman speeds as he mentally directed the projectiles.

"That's it, everyone!" Guy yelled as he launched another Broken Magnum. "Push them back!"

As Guy said this, Mazinger Z and Kouji tromped onto the scene. Baron Ashura, upon seeing this, grabbed both halves of its face and tugged at them in frustration and rage.

"Impossible! Koji Kabuto lives still?!"

Koji recognized the voice of the two-faced Baron, even over the din of the melee, and scowled.

"Great, that's freak's here too?!" he grumbled. "I'll take him down before he causes any more trouble! BREAST FIREEEEE!"

Mazinger Z let out a blast of flame from its chest, scoring a direct hit on Ashura's battleship, nearly causing it to fall out of the sky.

"Zuril! Do something! We're going to be wrecked!" Ashura screamed. But Zuril already had a plan in mind. With a fiendish grin, he pressed a button on the control console. A hatch on the belly of his ship opened up, and what appeared to be a small spaceship with two drills on the front was lowered by a heavy chain, surrounded by an energy field.

"Daisuke!" the person inside, a woman, called out. Immediately, the defenders of the base ceased their resistance, though the UFO Robos and Mechabeasts backed off. Daisuke immediately recognized the voice of the woman inside.

It was Hikaru Makiba inside Drill Spazer. She was alive, against all odds; but now he was afraid of losing her for sure this time.

"The shoe is on the other foot now, eh, wretches?!" Baron Ashura laughed. "Good thinking, Zuril!"

Zuril chuckled. "Daisuke Umon...no...Duke Fleed, crown prince of planet Fleed! I have in my hands the life of your dear friend Hikaru Makiba! If you treasure her life, you will hand over Grendizer to us. If you or your friends fail to comply, we will torture her before your very eyes until you do, or until she dies."

Those who were unable to prepare in time watched these events from inside, hearing Zuril's demands even from inside the building.

"Damn it, this is just like before!" Tara said angrily. "It figures they'd try something like this!"

"Daisuke! Don't hand over Grendizer! I beg you!" Hikaru Makiba called out before receiving an extremely painful shock as the energy lashed out at her. Everyone wanted so very much to jump in and rescue Daisuke's friend, and those who had been at the battle at Artemis remembered all too well why they detested holding hostages.

The Fleedian knew what he was about to do would doom everyone, but he didn't want to lose Hikaru. He prepared to eject from Grendizer...

"PHOTON BEAAAAAAAAAAM!"

"MAZINGER BLADE!"

Two yellow lasers, then a large sword flew through the air. The lasers shorted out the energy field, and the sword cut the chain, dropping down. Hikaru managed to get to the controls and restart the small spaceship, and flew it safely out of harm's way.

Everyone present looked up and saw two rather familiar faces diving into from above: Great Mazinger...and Mazinkaiser, the latter equipped with the Kaiser Scrander.

"IMPOSSIBLE! _ANOTHER_ KOJI KABUTO?!" Baron Ashura screamed.

"Holy cow...he's alive! Our Koji's alive!" Akito cheered, having not known that Koji had survived.

"Sorry to worry you, everyone," Koji said. He immediately saw the Ruined World's Mazinger Z, but assumed someone else was piloting it, and turned to Zuril and Ashura. "Listen up, you two punks! As long as Mazinkaiser and Great Mazinger are here, the likes of you will never take the Earth! Go! Kei! Gai! Tetsuya! Daisuke! Let's finish this!"

"Understood," Go said, flying Shin Getter next to him.

"I'm ready, Koji!" Tetsuya said eagerly.

"You will pay for taking my friend hostage like that!" Daisuke said angrily, eager for some payback. "Let's go, everyone!"

 **"FIRE BLASTER!"**

 **"THUNDER BREAK!"**

 **"SPACE THUNDER!"**

 **"GETTER BEEEEEAAAAM!"**

The four beams swept across the enemy army, annihilating everything in their path before concentrating on Zuril's vessel. The alien general quickly ran for the nearest escape pod. Seeing that the worst was about to occur, Ashura's ship took off into a full retreat as well.

"This is the end!" Daisuke cried. "FINAL DYNAMIC SPECIAL!"

All three intensified their attacks, and the enemy vessel blew apart, as did just about every other enemy in the area. The base itself managed to hold together, though. As the enemy retreated, cheers rang throughout the area while shrapnel from Mechabeasts and UFO Robo littered the landscape. Meanwhile, Kouji could only gaze in awe at how amazing Mazinkaiser was…

* * *

Koji and Tetsuya were swarmed by everyone who had known them, glad to see them again. Some hugged him, some tried to chat with him, but everyone found ways to express their overwhelming joy at reuniting with their friend; Tara was particularly happy to see Mazinkaiser's pilot, bawling her head off and hugging him, much to Sayaka's chagrin.

But when Kouji entered the room, everyone went silent and parted, allowing the two pilots to see each other for the first time.

"Koji Kabuto, Kouji Kabuto. Kouji Kabuto, Koji Kabuto...or have you met?" Izumi chimed in after several seconds of silence. Ryoko slapped her on the back of the head.

The two pilots approached each other, their movements mirroring each other as they gazed in wonder at their alternate selves. Finally they nervously reached out to shake each other's hands. Hikaru Amano shut her eyes tight, fearing some sort of time paradox.

But no such thing occurred. The two selves shook hands, both grinning widely, being the first people ever (that they knew of) to shake hands with themselves...

* * *

Back inside the base, Lelouch, still dressed in the outfit of Zero, stood above the hangar as further preparations, smiling as he took stock of what had just happened.

"You seem very pleased with yourself, Lelouch," C.C. commented.

"How can I not be?" the prince said; "This is going better than I could have possibly imagined!"

He looked across the base.

"Look at that, C.C -Super Robots, Knightmares, mobile suits, and machines from another universe...all fighting under MY banner! Britannia can't _possibly_ hope to match them, even with their mass-production Great Mazingers!"

"With all this firepower," the witch said with a smirk; "You could easily rule this world...or destroy it."

"I could do that," Lelouch replied, "but I must not. The liberation of Japan is what matters right now."

 _Instead,_ he then said to himself, _I will use their power to cleanse the Earth Sphere of its corrupt elements so that Nunnally can live in happiness and peace!_

 _I wonder how long you can resist the temptation,_ C.C. thought. _And whether Atik Yomin will let you get away with your plan…_

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter! Next time:_

 _*The combined forces of the_ Nadesico, Archangel _and_ Ra Cailum _begin their work for the Earth Alliance, and are set to target ZAFT's Gibraltar base at the tip of northern Africa! But when something unexpectedly cripples the three vessels, the group can only brace itself for danger! What will they face? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 21: Zonder in the Desert! The Golden Destroyer's Premiere!**_


	35. Chapter 21

_And now, some more_ GaoGaiGar _plot! Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Zonder in the Desert! The Golden Destroyer's Premiere!**

It was strategy time amongst the various decision-makers. Waging war on one of the major world powers with just three ships and a bunch of robots wasn't going to be easy, and all of them knew it. They had to consider their plan of action carefully. Thankfully, Zero had a plan already lined up.

"Our immediate target is the Gibraltar base, to the southwest," Zero began. "While it's technically European Union territory, it's under the control of ZAFT at this moment, and as an act of goodwill toward our sponsor, I've decided that it would be in our best interest to take it back."

"While it is out of the way," Murrue said thoughtfully, "it does have a mass driver. With the loss of Panama to the aliens, the Alliance will need one if it wants to send more forces out into space."

"Why can't we just go straight east?" Yurika asked. "It's much faster to go that way, isn't it? Or are we going to actually fly over Britannia?"

"As impractical as it sounds, it is our best option," Murrue answered. "The area over the Caucasus Mountains and Kashmir is a hotbed of fighting, what with the European Union and India quarreling over the area."

"And knowing our crew, they'd throw themselves into that conflict without a second thought," Akatsuki added. "Meanwhile, North Africa is, although under ZAFT control, stable in terms of conflict. As long as we don't attract too much attention, we can get through with relatively few problems.

"You're quite sharp, Akatsuki Nagare," Zero replied "But there's one additional reason I want to pass through there..."

"Princess Cornelia. She's in that area, I take it?" Yurika answered, her mind for military tactics suddenly taking front and center.

"I'm surprised, Captain Misumaru," Murrue complemented her. "You never struck me as the type for military tactics. Little wonder they put you in charge of the _Nadesico_." Yurika smiled a bit.

"Yes, Princess Cornelia has been sent to the El-Almein front recently," Zero continued. "If we can capture her, we can use her to negotiate with Britannia."

"I don't know if the crew would be too keen about holding another hostage, considering we just had to deal with one," Ruri added.

"Cornelia's different, though," Murrue replied. "She's hardly blameless compared to...say, Lacus Clyne. Regardless, the plan seems sound enough. Are we all in agreement?"

* * *

"Pinchernone! Polonaise! Primarda! Pizza! Come, my four Heavenly Machine Kings! Your lord and master, Pasder, summons you!"

The source of this booming command was a strange being: a massive, purple head made of nothing but wires and circuitry attached to massive amounts of machinery at the bottom of a deep pit beneath the Tokyo Settlement. The lights seemed to flicker on and off so rapidly than anyone inside the chamber would quickly be blinded due to eye strain. Pasder pulsated and throbbed, almost like a beating heart. Moments after the being issued its command, four beings appeared.

The first, Pinchernone, was a psychotically grinning, almost ape-like humanoid with a mechanical eye, a white circle with an anchor drawn on it, a sailor suit and red rubber boots.

The second, Polonaise, was the same old man in the train conductor's outfit that unleashed EI-13 on Waterpolis.

The third, Primarda, was a sly looking woman with substantial assets, wore a wide-brimmed sun hat on her head, red gloves that extended past her elbows, and a red and black ballerina outfit.

The last, Pizza, was a thin man with a long, pointed nose, shoes shaped like the talons of a bird, a cloak like birds' wings, yellow trousers resembling bird legs, shoulder pads like a bird's claws, and headgear shaped like a phoenix's head, which always covered his eyes. His green hair curved upward as it stuck out the back of his head.

"My four Machine Kings, I, Pasder, have summoned you here to give you your next command."

"We await and obey, great Pasder!" Pizza bellowed.

Pasder writhed and pulsated more violently as it spoke again.

"The power of the humans grows by the day! We must redouble our efforts to purge the universe of all Minus Thoughts, lest all creation be destroyed!"

"How would we do that, master?" Pizza asked.

"The ones who have opposed us - GGG...we must FOCUS our efforts on destroying them!" Pasder boomed; "Especially Cain's DESTRUCTION MACHINE!"

Pasder sent a sort of telepathic image of the world to his four minions as he continued to explain.

"Currently, their vessels have been grounded in the midst of a vast desert far to the west...thanks to a weapon made by the so-called 'Jovian Lizards'."

"Br-br-br-eeeee-eeeeeee!" Pinchernone laughed; "That makes them vulnerable!" Just then, a chunk of Zonder Metal dropped out of a hole in the writhing face.

"Primarda! Polonaise! Find a host for THIS next BATCH of Zonder Metal!" Pasder commanded. "I have taken great PAINS to ensure it will be ESPECIALLY potent! Do NOT waste it!"

Primarda picked up with the Zonder Metal and smiled as she took Polonaise's hands.

"We are your loyal servants, Lord Pasder!"

* * *

Akito sat in one of the lounges on the _Nadesico_ , watching an episode of _Gekiganger 3_ with Shinji. When he had heard that the boy's first experience with the series was with the notorious "Mindscrew" episode, Akito knew he had to introduce him to the series from the beginning.

As it so happened, they were viewing an early episode, and Guy happened to be passing by. He walked three-quarters of the way across the room, but then recognized the episode, and sat down to Shinji's right, with Akito at his left.

"I love this episode!" Guy said suddenly. The two younger boys looked over at him quizzically.

"You like _Gekiganger 3_?" Shinji exclaimed. Akito paused the video without looking away.

"Are you kidding?" Guy laughed. "It's practically required that you love it if you want to join GGG!"

"That's awesome! Um...oh, I-I'm sorry - I completely forgot your name..." Akito said awkwardly. "I'm Tenkawa – Akito Tenkawa."

"Guy Shishioh."

Akito looked away a bit. It sounded just like Gai Daigoji's first name.

"I...had a friend who had a similar name. He...was the biggest _Gekiganger 3_ fan I had ever known...he was the only real friend I ever had, at least before I joined the _Nadesico_ crew." Guy was about to ask what happened, but he quickly saw that it would merely open old wounds.

"Um...are we gonna keep watching?" Shinji chimed in after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Oh, uh, right," Akito said, snapping out of his sorrowful reverie. As the episode was un-paused, his memory of Gai's death faded back into his mind, as better ones returned – memories of the good times he had spent watching the show with his friend…

* * *

It looked to be an open-and-shut case for the three ships...the base was just ahead, and they appeared to be oblivious to the incoming threat. But then again, they couldn't have expected what happened before they cleared the mountain.

The _Nadesico_ suddenly rattled and rumbled violently as an immensely powerful projectile struck it, completely bypassing its Distortion Field. On the bridge, the crew scrambled to check the damage, even as the ship struggled to stay airborne.

"What the heck WAS that?!" Jun exclaimed. "It just blew off the top of the mountain...half of our engines are toast; same with the Distortion Field!"

Before Jun could say anymore, another round fired off, grazing the _Archangel_ , but still substantially damaging it. Moments later, a third round whizzed by the _Ra Cailum,_ but still managed to heavily damage the front of the ship merely by passing near it.

The three ships still had enough power to safely land in the desert sands, but they were clearly not going anywhere for a while. Thankfully, none of the mechs were harmed by the strange weapon that had opened fire on them.

* * *

On the ground, Leeron was able to determine the nature of the weapon by merely examining the damage.

"Well, everyone, it looks like our enemy has access to micro-black-hole weaponry," Leeron said rather bluntly. "But based on what I've been able to learn, this isn't ZAFT tech we're dealing with."

"I'll bet that it's a Jovian Lizard weapon," Akatsuki said grimly. "Ever since the _Nadesico_ disrupted the Big Barrier almost a year ago, we've had all sorts of trouble descend to Earth...there's no other enemy that I know of with that sort of technology."

"Oops..." Yurika said with embarrassment. She had not realized that the Big Barrier had allowed so much to occur.

"What's done is done. The Lizards probably would have pierced it in time anyway," Ruri replied.

"Yes..." Zero began. "What we must do now is repair any damage that we can, then find an Alliance base where we can get them fully repaired. But for now, we seem to be stranded."

"Thankfully, the backup power sources were undamaged, and the engines can still run at 50% in its current state." Ruri continued. "But anything related to long-range communication, defense or actually getting the ship back in the air isn't worth using at this point. If it wasn't for the Super Robots, mobile suits, Knightmare Frames and other mechs on our ships, we'd be sitting ducks."

Guy, who had been listening in, already knew exactly what to do. He contacted GGG Orbit Base through his wrist communicator.

"Guy! We saw the whole thing," Taiga said, knowing already why GaoGaiGar's pilot had called. "Unfortunately, the Carpenters are still working on repairing the Panama mass driver at the moment. Those Vega Empire troops couldn't take the base, but they did nearly destroy it. It will take at least 12 hours for them to finish repairs and make the trip to your location. You can hold out for that long, can't you?"

"Thank you, Taiga," Guy said gratefully. "We'll hold out for as long as we need to." The cyborg ran over to the group and told them the good news. Even so, they decided to at least get started on repairs, and to set up watches in case of attack by enemy forces.

* * *

The core members of the Black Knights - Zero, Kallen, Ohgi, C.C., Tohdoh and Tamaki - were gathered in the same lounge as Akito, Guy and Shinji were, though the trio had since gone off to do other things. Their discussion was far more serious than _Gekiganger 3._

"I'm just surprised Alliance Command didn't want to take Lacus Clyne off our hands," Ohgi said. "If they had, ZAFT would have been essentially paralyzed."

"They must have had a reason for it," Kallen said. "Maybe they're afraid ZAFT would raid Geneva in an attempt to rescue her." Just then, Lacus, who had been allowed to go to the _Nadesico_ while all three ships were grounded, came around the corner.

"So they're just making her into a moving target by leaving her with us, then!" Tamaki snarled. "Talk about low!"

"Excuse me," she said. This got everyone's attention.

"Oh, Miss Clyne!" Ohgi exclaimed. "We were just talking about you. Is there something you need?"

"I'd like a word with Zero and Miss Kozuki, if that's okay." the songstress asked politely.

"Of course," Zero said, nodding affirmatively. "All of you except Kallen are dismissed." With that, Tohdoh, C.C., Ohgi and Tamaki went their separate ways, leaving Lacus, Zero and Kallen alone.

"Ever since I heard about you, Zero," the pop idol said. "I've wanted to talk with you personally."

"Likewise, Miss Clyne," the masked man replied. "I have heard of your political clout among the people of the PLANTs."

"I am the daughter of the Supreme Councilman...though I like to think my lyrics and melodies are moving people."

 _I wish I could agree,_ Lelouch thought; _but it's that heavenly voice of yours that moves people._

"As for you Black Knights," she continued; "I find it puzzling that you - a group that claims to be allies of justice - would confer with the Atlantic Federation. They consistently look the other way when Coordinators are being persecuted."

"There are times that one must consort with lesser evils to defeat greater ones," Zero replied.

"Even if they use weapons like N2 bombs to kill thousands?" Lacus said, her pleasant expression turning more serious as she remembered the horror of Junius 7.

"I do not claim to be holding the moral high ground here, Miss Clyne," the masked man replied, again without missing a beat. "The Black Knights' hands are hardly unsoiled."

"Besides, we're working with the Atlantic Federation, not Blue Cosmos!" Kallen added, appalled that anyone would place the Black Knights in the same category as Blue Cosmos; "They're the ones who went out of their way to kill innocent people!"

"The line between Blue Cosmos and the Earth Alliance is blurring," Lacus replied. "Muruta Azrael is the head of that very organization."

Kallen gasped, shocked that Zero had truly consorted with them.

"Kallen," Zero said, hoping to regain any lost faith in him; "We Black Knights will not rest on our laurels once Japan has been liberated. This alliance is temporary...and built under entirely false pretenses!"

Lacus smiled a bit.

"There is no alliance between Britannia and ZAFT," the masked man explained; "They have a non-aggression pact, but nothing more."

"Yes," Lacus said with a nod. "That's right."

"Once we have liberated Japan, we shall continue to struggle against all who oppress people weaker than themselves - even the Earth Alliance."

That seemed to put Kallen at ease...and Lacus as well.

 _Zero is sincere...just as I had hoped,_ she thought; _I can only hope that he doesn't inadvertently cause ZAFT to enter his conflict…_

* * *

Gibraltar Base stood at the edge of the ocean just across the Mediterranean Sea from the Atlantic Federation. It was here that ZAFT kept watch on its enemies, and also where it conducted numerous military experiments. In particular, the mass driver stationed there was undergoing a complete overhaul:

Based on the plans for the Gravity Blaster (also stolen by Nicol from the _Nadesico_ , though the official story was that the plans were purchased from them), ZAFT was experimenting with a new gravity-generating mass driver, and leading the project was former Alliance scientist (and Coordinator) Professor Akiko Hirata. She stood in the middle of a large test chamber, surrounded by ZAFT military and PLANT reporters, who were broadcasting the event to the PLANTs, while keeping it off Earth communication channels thanks to a specially encrypted signal.

"Based on my theories and the plans we obtained from Nergal," the dark-haired scientist began, "This Gravity Control Generator can create anything from high gravity to anti-gravity. To test this, watch as this 78.5 metric ton mobile suit is suspended in mid-air by anti-gravity!"

Akiko walked up to the console, and began typing in some commands, then watched. To her shock, nothing happened. The GINN's feet remained firmly planted on the platform it stood on. She heard the crowd beginning to murmur.

"Unfortunately, due to unforeseen technical difficulties," the scientist said, trying not to sound distressed, "today's presentation will have to be postponed. You will be contacted with the new date...until then, I must ask you to leave." The crowd started an uproar as ZAFT guards started to shoo the non-military onlookers away, while the ZAFT military commanders left in a more orderly fashion, minds filled with ideas of cutting funds to the project.

Akiko left, baffled as to what went wrong, but immediately went back to the main test chamber, sat down at her computer, and began running diagnostics. But unbeknownst to anyone present, two sinister entities were silently watching from within the walls - Polonaise and Primada.

They smiled cruelly, having just found the host for this batch of Zonder Metal…

* * *

Akiko couldn't understand it. She had run dozens of diagnostic tests, quadruple-checked all her data, ran five simulations, and even checked her initial math. Everything was exactly as she had theorized...so why wasn't the anti-gravity working?

She took a sip of coffee and continued running tests. Suddenly, she heard laughter coming from all around her. The face of Polonaise oozed out of her keyboard, while Primada slunk from out of the shadows, holding the batch of Zonder Metal in her hands. The scientist let out a cry and jumped out of her chair.

"You wish to manipulate gravity, do you not?" Polonaise said as Akiko watched in terror, unable to move as Primada twirled toward her, the Zonder Metal held in her outstretched hand. Finally, the woman felt the Zonder Metal touch her forehead, and an indescribable sensation filled her.

"Well then, manipulate gravity to your heart's content," Polonaise continued. The woman felt the Zonder Metal fill her entire being, eating away at her sanity. Polonaise and Primada quietly slipped out of sight, eagerly awaiting the Zonder that this host would create.

* * *

"And that's the situation, Your Majesty," Yzak said. He and Dearka stood before Emperor Charles to deliver the word of the Atlantic Federation's breach of the non-aggression pact. The hall was grand, and Charles sat upon his throne, listening to the Coordinators. Shapiro sat to his right on a somewhat smaller throne.

"We appreciate your information," Charles said, using the royal "we", which he only used when on his throne in regards to such important matters, while he referred to himself in the singular at all other times. "Please wait in the adjacent room while we discuss this matter with our adviser, as we may yet still require your presence. You will be summoned when we have finished."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Yzak said, bowing. He hated bowing to a Natural, even if he was a king and a supporter of the Coordinators' existence. Dearka did so as well, not minding quite as much.

"So apparently the new Vice Minister has already taken the reins of the Atlantic Federation's military," Shapiro said with a chuckle. "I've heard rumors that he was one of those Blue Cosmos fellows."

"Blue Cosmos is an organization to be loathed, Shapiro," Charles replied. "They fear the superior Coordinators and seek to dominate them, when it is the Coordinators that clearly possess the right to do so! A pure, blue world cannot be maintained by weaklings and idiots!"

"So, what do you plan to do, Your Majesty?" Shapiro said. "There is also the matter of those three ships now under the Atlantic Federation's control. If Zero is among them, it is clear that the Atlantic Federation intends to wrest control of Area 11 from you."

"I will send word to Cornelia, and perhaps some backup forces as well. While we have our mass-produced Great Mazingers, their group has many powerful war machines. We must not underestimate them."

Shapiro suddenly got an idea. He had been waiting for a chance to get rid of Suzaku Kururugi, and now was the perfect opportunity.

* * *

Mamoru awoke with a start as his hair stood up on end and turned green. He knew this feeling very well - it was what always happened when a Zonder was getting close. He immediately headed for the bridge of the _Nadesico_ , where Ruri was up as always, keeping an eye on things.

"Ruri! Ruri! You have to get everyone up!" he cried.

"Calm down, Mamoru," Ruri said calmly. "What good reason do you have for getting everyone up at this hour? Omoikane hasn't detected anything approaching for miles...and also, explain what you possessed you to do that to your hair; it looks terrible."

"A Zonder! A Zonder is headed this way!" Mamoru replied as loudly as before. "It's huge! Huger than any I've ever felt!"

"You can sense Zonder?" Ruri said, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, a call came from outside. It was Koji in Mazinkaiser, who, along with Kira and Judau, were assigned to watch during this time of night.

"Guys, there's something REALLY big coming this way! We're talking gigantic!"

"How big?" Ruri asked, somewhat worried now that Mamoru was right.

"It's like something fused with the entire Gibraltar military base and turned it into one giant monster!"

Ruri double-checked her monitors. Indeed, the entire Gibraltar base was actually moving, and rather quickly at that. The three ships had landed about fifty miles from the base's initial location, so it would take about another hour to arrive. Ruri looked back at Mamoru, who was frowning at her, as if to say "I told you so".

The _Nadesico_ 's XO typed in a command on her console, and alarms started going off all over the ship. Similar alarms started going off on the _Archangel_ and _Ra Cailum_.

* * *

The Guren MK II, Mazinkaiser, EVA Unit 01, Lifthrasir, Great Mazinger, GaoGaiGar, Shin Getter, the Launcher Strike, Nu Gundam, ZZ Gundam, Volfogg, Boss Borot, Goldymarg and Gundam ALEX all stood outside, watching and waiting for the incoming Zonder.

In a matter of moments, the Zonder finally got close enough to discern features. Indeed, the entire Gibraltar Base had been integrated into the behemoth's form, mass driver and all. In the center of this mass was the Zonder Robo itself. It consisted of a glass tube with energy running through it, with eye-tipped tentacles and a pair of crudely-formed hands at the end of pneumatic arms.

"ATTAAAAACK!" Guy roared. All at once, every one present let out their strongest distance weapons.

"FIRE BLASTER!"

"THUNDER BREAK!"

"GETTER BEAM!"

"FIN FUNNEL!"

"HI-MEGA CANNON!"

"LIFTHRA RIFLE!"

"BROKEN MAGNUM!"

The rest of the group let out cries of hot-blooded fury as they fired their strongest available weapons – Guren mk II fired its slash harkens, the Strike fired its Agni, Gundam ALEX shot its beam rifle, and Unit 01 let loose with a heavy gatling cannon. Boss Borot and Goldymarg were content with throwing large boulders scattered around the area.

The Zonder let out a sinister wail and unleashed a torrent of tentacles, knocking everyone down.

But before anyone present could get back up, the Zonder let out another low cry, and suddenly the weight of everything present increased by sixteen times, immediately dropping everyone back to the ground, and threatening to crush them under their own weight.

"Damn it...not...our...day..." Kallen grunted.

The three ships were slammed into the ground as well, their landing gear snapping underneath their vastly increased weight. Everyone inside was immediately pushed down to the floor, their bodies unable to handle the strain of gravity.

However, after a few moments, two robots DID manage to stand up and trudge forward: Mazinkaiser and Goldymarg. Even when sixteen times their normal weight, the two mechs were able to stand up and walk forward at all, such was their might. They were glad they weren't on soft sand, lest they sink into it and be swallowed by the desert.

"Hey...G-Goldymarg..." Koji grunted. "We gotta...disable its gravity generator..."

"I hear ya..." Goldymarg grunted in reply.

The two robots trudged forward, struggling against their own weight to move forward. But as they did, the Zonder Robo quickly switched from gravity to anti-gravity, flinging the two skyward.

Koji, however, remembered a _Gekiganger_ 3 episode where the monster of the week had similar powers. He remembered that Gekiganger was first stopped by high gravity, flung skyward by anti-gravity, and pulled down again by gravity repeatedly. While the episode ended with the intervention of an ally, Koji didn't need it...not with Mazinkaiser around. He briefly fired the Kaiser Scrander, and forced his mech into a dive, slowly down his ascent. He took careful aim with its fists and waited.

"What are you doin?!" Goldymarg bellowed as the gravity started to shift. "We gotta get out of this damn gravity field!"

"I'm doing just that!" Koji yelled as Kaiser started to get pulled down. "TURBO SMASHER PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"

Mazinkaiser fired the two powerful punches, which had even greater force than normal thanks to the increased gravity.

The punches hit home as the rocket punches struck the gravity generator in the center of the Zonder. Instantly, the gravity returned to normal. Koji pulled Kaiser out of its dive, and grabbed hold of Goldymarg as soon as its fists returned. He was able to slow their descent well enough that neither robot was damaged on impact.

"Koji! Great work!" Guy said. "You were amazing as well, Goldymarg."

"We're not done yet!" Kallen grunted as the Guren mk II got to its feet. "If I know giant monsters, something this big probably has the ability to regenerate."

"Damn it, if only I could figure out where its core was," Guy growled.

"I've got it!" Tara chimed in. She opened up a portal in front of her, then created another on EI-19 itself, and then fired a pair of rifle shots. The shots went through the portal, and struck the tip-top of it, exposing its core.

"Great! Now, we need to keep it held down!" Judau said. "Everyone, hammer it until it drops!"

The group started firing again, but this time it put up a barrier that seemed nearly impossible to pierce.

"Grr, stupid barrier!" Kei grunted.

"Leave it to me!" Volfogg declared. "MELTING SIREN!"

Like before, Volfogg bounded into the air and let out a cacophony of noise. Unlike the Angels' AT Fields, the Melting Siren did its job and shut down the Zonder's barrier.

"Guy, now's our chance to try our supreme combination!" Goldymarg called out. "Let's finish it while its defenses are down!" Guy smirked, eager to try it as well. This monster was too big for an old-fashioned Hell & Heaven, anyway.

* * *

Back up at the Orbit Base, Taiga stood up dramatically, holding a card that automatically raised a key, which GGG's head pulled out, his ponytail and coat flapping wildly in spite of the lack of wind.

"GOLDION HAMMER! OPERATION APPROVED!" he roared, dramatically jamming the key into a special keyhole, and then twisting it, sending energy into another computer.

"Right! Goldion Hammer..." Mikoto called out as she typed in some commands, and then pulling out a card of her own, as a card slot and different screen flipped around. "...Safety Device...RELEAAAAASE!" She swiped the card in the slot with all her might. The computer made confirming beeps, signaling Goldymarg to begin his role.

"SYSTEM CHANGE!" Goldymarg roared. The hammer on its back shot off, and it folded itself into a block shape with another hand coming out of the one. GaoGaiGar ejected its right forearms, and rushed at Goldymarg.

"HAMMER...CONNECT!"

GaoGaiGar and the Marg Hand linked up, the latter forming GaoGaiGar's new right hand. The hammer slowly descended as GaoGaiGar held out its new hand.

"GOLDION...HAMMEEEEER!"

As soon as GaoGaiGar took hold of the weapon, it began to overflow with power and turn gold. Everyone else ceased their attack, and backed off, seeing that GaoGaiGar was preparing to finish the job. The Zonder let out a long wail.

GaoGaiGar used its left hand to pull out a huge glowing nail out of one of the wheels on Goldymarg's body, and flew high into the air before coming down with great force.

"HAMMER...HELL!"

The robot struck the core of the Zonder with the nail, then smashed it in further with the hammer.

"HAMMER...HEAVEN!"

A two-pronged tool ideal for prying out nails flipped out, and GaoGaiGar dramatically used it to rip the core out of the Zonder. The tentacle-veins that connected it to the rest of the machine dissipated and the core gently landed in the mech's free hand. With the core secured, Guy was ready to deliver the final blow, and struck the now core-less Zonder with the hammer.

 **"HIKARI NI NAAAAREEEEEE!"**

Anyone who understood Japanese knew what that meant...and the Zonder quickly did just that, its body broken down into pure light and energy.

"Wow...now that is an attack..." Simon quipped as he got to his feet. "We've gotta think of something to outdo this guy, Viral!"

Mamoru swooped out of the _Nadesico_ and approached the Zonder core, and quickly purified it. The purple monster slowly shifted back to the form of Professor Akika Hirata, whose cheeks were streaked with tears of joy and gratitude for being saved from her monstrous form.

Just then, a virtual cacophony of buzzing could be heard overhead. The group looked up, and saw dozens of ten-foot-high robots buzzing through the air. Unlike the others, these didn't look at all like combat mechs. In fact, Guy was happy to see them.

"The Carpenters are here! And not a moment too soon, either!" Volfogg said.

* * *

Elpeo Puru was excited that Lord Char had given her this particular mission; the chance to see Judau again was not something she was about to turn down, even if it meant crossing over to another universe.

She flew her Quebley down toward the glowing white Threshold, which sat outside Anaheim Electronics, barely giving a second thought to the Federation troops stationed there. She quickly let fly her funnels, and annihilated the weak Jegans and GMs.

 _Look out, Judau, here I come!_

Puru rushed full-speed into the portal - and just as the others did, she felt her entire body stretch out down the atoms, only to snap back to normal on the other side after what simultaneously felt like an eternity and an instant.

She reappeared at Ptolemaeus Base, and almost immediately, she was greeted by a small force of Alliance mobile armors, baffled by the appearance of this new mobile suit.

 _Aw...at this rate I'll NEVER catch up to Judau!_ Puru thought with a sigh. She put her mind to dealing with these new annoyances…

* * *

 _Next time…_

 _*With the ships repaired, the group moves on toward the El-Almein front, hoping to challenge the man who rules the region...the ruthless Desert Tiger! But first, they need to recoup the supplies lost in the attack by the Jovian Lizard weapon, so part of the group is sent into town. But when surprise enemies appear from beneath the desert sands, it's up to the group to truly pull itself together! Can they do it? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 22 -**_ _**Birth of DREAM! The Land of the Desert Tiger, Part 1!**_ _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	36. Chapter 22

_Today, we get some_ Gundam SEED _plot out of the way, AND have ourselves another general from_ Akito the Exiled _show up!_

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - Birth of DREAM! The Land of the Desert Tiger! Part 1**

The Carpenters worked with as much speed and precision as Guy claimed. Even with the extensive damage that the unknown weapon had caused the ships, it took less than three hours for all the ships to be completely repaired by the expert fix-it mechs, and another two to repair all of the damaged robots. The parts from the now scrapped base certainly facilitated the speedy repairs as well. Still, it was so loud, and caused such great vibrations that even the most notoriously heavy sleepers got no rest for the remainder of the night.

In an attempt to pass the time, Kira borrowed one of the _Gekiganger_ discs from Tara, and had just finished a particularly heart-wrenching episode...and it reminded him of the moments after the battle with Artemis…

" _Liar!"_

" _You said it would be all right! You said my dad would be all right because you were there!"_

" _Why didn't you protect his ship?!"_

" _It's because you're a Coordinator, aren't you?! You aren't fighting seriously, are you?!"_

Finally, he couldn't hold his emotions back any longer, and slammed his head up against the hardened plexiglass window.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAA-AUH-AUH-AUH-AUH-AAAAAAUUUU…"

"Is something the matter?" a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Lacus standing there, with Mr. Pink bouncing in her cupped hands.

"Huh? What are you doing out here?" he asked, wiping his tears.

"HARO!" the pink ball chirped.

"I was bored," Lacus replied with a gentle smile; "So I decided to go for a stroll, and maybe see the Carpenters in action. Then I heard a loud voice."

"You really shouldn't be out here," Kira said.

"DAMN IT!" the pink Haro beeped and it started bouncing on the floor, on Lacus and off the walls.

"Mr. Pink loves to take strolls," the songstress giggled; "And whenever he finds a locked door, he just opens it."

"CRYBABY!" Mr. Pink said, suddenly bouncing on Kira's head. "DYING CAT!"

"Mr. Pink!" Lacus exclaimed, trying to snatch the Haro out of the air; "That wasn't nice!" Kira couldn't help it...who in the world would make something so innocent and friendly say something like that? He managed to catch the pink orb and hand it back to Lacus.

When she took it, their fingertips touched, making Kira blush a little.

"Let's get you back to your room," Kira said, trying to shake off his embarrassment. The two started walking.

"So, the fighting with that Zonder ended, I see," she said, looking outside at the rebuilding work being done by GGG's Carpenters.

"Yeah," Kira sighed. "Thanks to Koji and Goldymarg." Lacus immediately noticed Kira's dour mood returning.

"You look sad," she said sympathetically.

"DAMN IT!" Mr. Pink chirped.

"I'm sorry," Kira said awkwardly; "I just got done watching a really sad episode of _Gekiganger 3,_ and…"

And somehow, he couldn't help but start to spill his guts at this girl who was so kind and gentle.

"Well, the truth is that I really don't want to fight. You see...I'm a Coordinator like you...and there's a close friend of mine in ZAFT that I don't want to fight against."

"What's his name?" the pop idol asked.

"Athrun Zala," Kira replied. Lacus' eyes widened a bit when she recognized the name. "Who would have thought that he'd be the pilot of that mobile suit, the Aegis?"

"I WON'T ACCEPT IT!" Mr Pink said.

This time, Lacus gently took hold of Kira's hands and clasped them in her own, making him blush again.

"You and Athrun are very good people," Lacus said with a smile; "And so are all the people of the _Archangel,_ _Nadesico_ and _Ra Cailum._ It's a sad reality that you might have to fight each other."

"You know Athrun?" Kira said, surprised to hear this.

"He's my fiancee," the singer said. "He's very kind, but he's quiet."

"HARO!" Mr. Pink chirped, hopping up particularly high.

"I told how much fun Mr. Pink was," Lacus said, almost squealing; "So he made a lot more!"

Kira remembered...Athrun was a whiz at building small robots. He remembered his own memento from the ZAFT pilot.

"He also made Birdy for me," the Strike's pilot said.

"I see," Lacus said. "I do wish that you two didn't have to fight anymore." As they walked, Kira came to a decision.

 _This girl...she can't be kept prisoner here any longer. She belongs with Athrun...and I have to make sure she gets back to him, one way or another!_

* * *

 _I see. So it's finally begun,_ the voice of a young boy sounded in Muge's head. It was the same boy who had contacted Muge when Gildrome had revealed the reborn Titans.

"Indeed," Muge replied. "We will move to seize the Thought Elevators whose locations you and Shapiro provided for us."

 _But the locations weren't exact, were they_? Shapiro's voice said. _Why not save us the trouble of searching?_

 _If I gave you exact coordinates, Lord Muge,_ the boy replied; _And your generals appear on top of them, my brother would immediately suspect Shapiro or myself. But even Deathgaia should still be able to find them with a little effort._

"I see the sense in your judgment. Very well. I shall send Deathgaia to seize the one on the continent called Africa. Moving all at once will attract needless attention."

 _And the experiments?_ the boy asked.

"You will continue them until I say otherwise!" Muge boomed before severing the mental connection.

 _Yes, Lord._

 _Shall I do the same in regards to monitoring the Britannian emperor?_ Shapiro asked.

"Indeed. Him and his Church must not achieve their plans before I do."

 _Of course._

* * *

Akiko Hirata, as thanks for saving her from her fate, agreed to renounce her place on ZAFT and instead join as a member of GGG's operations crew, and offered valuable information about the current state of the region to the crew of the three ships.

It was under the control of a ZAFT commander by the name of Andrew Waltfield, better known as the "Desert Tiger". He ruled the area ruthlessly, and had, up until this point, been battling Britannia's attempts to take over the region. However, it was now possible that ZAFT and Britannia would actively join forces in controlling the region. There was also a resistance group hiding somewhere in the desert named "Desert Dawn". This group waged battle against both sides using guerilla tactics. As it so happened, Hirata had calculated, down to the nearest mile, the location of their base; but never got around to revealing its location to Waltfield or any other ZAFT commander.

"However, I feel it will be vital to your cause if you meet Desert Dawn," Hirata concluded. "They know this area as well as you would know the backs of your own hands."

* * *

The three ships reached the coordinates where Hirata told the ships to start looking. Sure enough, they spotted a group of tan-skinned men in bandanas and light clothing, about thirteen strong, as well as a blonde girl with short hair after a mere half hour of looking. The group stopped and watched with interest as the three ships landed on the dunes and the captains came to greet them. However, they were prepared for the worst; several members of each ship's crew were hidden and armed, in case a fight broke out. In addition, Kira, Akito, Izumi, and Hikaru Amano (Hikaru Makiba, Daisuke's friend, was aboard the _Ra Cailum_ in its sick bay) were deployed in their machines.

The apparent leader of the group, an aging but vigorous man with a thick brown beard and a green bandana, approached Murrue, Bright, Yurika, Akiko and Zero.

"Well, well, fancy finding types like you out here. This is ZAFT territory," the man said with a chuckle.

"Are you part of the Desert Dawn resistance group?" Akiko asked.

"And what's it to you," the man replied, "that we might be Desert Dawn?"

"We're with the Alliance," Zero replied, deciding that it was best if he did the talking. "I am Zero, the leader of the Black Knights, who fight for Japan's liberation. I take it you are Desert Dawn's leader. This is Murrue Ramius, captain of the _Archangel_ , Yurika Misumaru, captain of the _Nadesico_ , and this is Bright Noa, captain of the _Ra Cailum_."

"Ah, always good to meet a fellow freedom fighter. Sahib Ashman's the name...and yes, I am the leader of this little group here."

"So, will you help us?" Zero then asked. "We're trying to get through this area, but our ships got shot down by some strange weapon. Can you help us out?"

"Well, if you want us to help you, you'd first better lower YOUR weapons," Sahib said rather genially. The crew in hiding marveled at the man's keen perception, and came out into the open, weapons lowered.

"Oh, and those robots...have their pilots come out as well."

After a few tense moments, the cockpits of the Strike and the three Aestivalis uneasily got out of their mechs. Kira removed his helmet as well, while the Aestivalis pilots didn't need them in the first place, so their faces were already exposed.

"The light...it burns us..." Izumi muttered under her breath.

Everyone was shocked to see that all the pilots were so young...barely children. But the blonde girl quickly recognized Kira. In a fit of anger at seeing the boy who had saved her life now piloting the Strike, she rushed over to him, but stopped mid-stride.

"It's you," the girl said. "Why...why are you piloting that thing?!"

She tried to punch him, but Kira caught the punch. After getting a few moments to really get a look at the girl, he recognized her - it was the same girl he had saved back at Heliopolis!

"Let me go, you bastard!" she yelled, hitting him hard with the back of her free hand. Everyone recoiled in shock at this act - the armed crews of the three ships started to lift their weapons, now assuming the worst, but Sahib was quicker.

"Cagalli! That's enough!" Desert Dawn's leader called out to them.

Cagalli and Kira stared at each other, one with confused shock, the other with a quiet fury.

* * *

"Man, we might be in over our heads here, Commander Creuset," Yzak said as the Duel, Buster and Lancelot flew across the desert. He, Dearka, and Suzaku had witnessed the events of the past night from a great distance, and the memory of it had stayed with them the whole way.

"I am glad to see you're alright, but what do you have to fear?" the masked man asked curiously.

"The three ships have immense power on their side..." Dearka said, still exasperated by the memory of the event. "...far beyond anything we have in our arsenal! They make the Strike look like a kid's toy! Here, I'm sending you some footage."

He electronically sent the footage of Mazinkaiser and Goldymarg fighting EI-19, and then GaoGaiGar using the Goldion Hammer to defeat it. Creuset looked carefully at the footage.

"Yes, it is quite impressive;" the masked commander said frankly, "Super Robots are not to be trifled with. But other than that, I see nothing particularly frightening."

"Commander...that was the ENTIRE Gibraltar Base!" Dearka cried, rather frustrated at his commander's lack of concern. "It was turned INTO LIGHT. We don't have defenses against that kind of weapon...did I mention that about HALF their force consists of Super Robots?!"

In truth, Rau was very frustrated by the increased power of the legged ship and its gravity cannon wielding partner. He had failed to snuff them out at Heliopolis, and it was going to be more difficult with each passing day. But the masked commander never let his feelings show, always staying calm, collected and calculating.

"Indeed, we will have to prepare measures to counter such powerful weapons," Rau said. "All the same, you are to continue to support Britannia and the Desert Tiger. I've received word that Princess Cornelia has pulled out of the El-Almein front now that Britannia is our ally, and has agreed to supply a little extra help for your hunt to retrieve Lacus Clyne. Kururugi, I trust you'll cooperate with Joule and Elsman?"

"Yes, sir," Suzaku answered. He wanted to stay with Euphemia, especially from Shapiro. He didn't trust that man any farther than he could throw him, but the Emperor's orders were absolute, and as a Knight, he could not disobey.

That, and he had to deal with Zero before his power grew any more and he caused the world to spiral into all-out war.

* * *

Nunnally sorely missed Shinji, Suzaku and her big brother. What possessed a nice boy like Shinji to go to war was beyond her. She had help from others around the school, but without any of those three around, she felt all alone. If she could see and walk, she would have gladly followed her big brother to the ends of the earth. As she pondered this, the girl heard someone knock. But then she didn't hear the door open, but a low hum, just barely audible.

It was Kaworu, who knew that Shinji cared a lot about Nunnally, and as his friend, saw it as his obligation to be hers as well.

"Hello there, Nunnally Lamperouge," Kaworu said kindly. The girl shuddered a bit, wondering who this strange new voice was.

"Don't be afraid;" Kaworu continued. "I'm Kaworu Nagisa. Shinji-kun wanted me to watch over you while he and your brother were away. If you don't believe me, give one of them a call."

Kaworu smiled. "Who do you want to call, Nunnally-chan?"

Nunnally pondered for a second, then held the phone up to her mouth.

"Call Shinji." The phone rang twice, then someone answered.

"Hello?" the EVA pilot's voice came from the other end.

"Shinji? It's me, Nunnally!"

"Hi, Nunnally; how's everything?" the boy asked happily, excited to hear his friend's voice again.

"I'm a little lonely without you and big brother; but I'm calling because there's a boy here who says you wanted him to help me while you and Lelouch were gone. Is that true?"

"What did he say his name was?" Shinji asked.

"Kaworu Nagisa."

"Oh yeah, I did ask him!" the boy replied. "If he comes across as a little too friendly, don't worry. He's like that with everyone."

Nunnally giggled. "Okay, thank you, Shinji. Goodbye!" With that, she hung up.

Kaworu smiled and approached the girl, taking the handles on her wheelchair and starting to push her along.

"It's almost noon," the boy said, now that Shinji had legitimized his presence. "Let's go get some lunch. I wonder what they're serving..."

* * *

The rebels brought the three ships and their crews to their base - it was a makeshift facility within a range of mountains to the west. Even for ZAFT mobile suits it would be difficult to capture - it was partially underground, making it difficult for anything except regular armed soldiers and small vehicles to get inside, and here, Desert Dawn had the advantage.

But now the issue was supplies. The gravity wave caused by EI-19 had done a number on the food and water reserves, so someone had to go out and get some, enough to at least keep the three crews fed for a couple of days, until they were outside of ZAFT territory. And then there was the issue of being recognized.

Sahib suggested that Cagalli and Kira take a few people into the nearby town, but no one who looked terribly unusual, lest unnecessary attention come their way. Janus, who was familiar with haggling for goods, volunteered. Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Domon (at Kaji's urging) and Rain followed suit, each wanting to keep an eye on the one that came before. Finally, Akito and Ryoko were volunteered by Akatsuki to head into town and gather information about the unknown Jovian weapon.

However, to minimize suspicion by the local ZAFT officers, they all agreed to enter from different parts of town - Janus, Natarle, Shinobu and the EVA kids would enter from the town's south gate near the market; Cagalli, Kira, Akito and Ryoko would enter via the west gate.

But there was time before Kira left, so he went to look for a little help...and found Koji, Hyoma, Hathaway and Tara shooting the breeze with Hathaway. No one else was around, so he knew their voices wouldn't be heard.

"Hi, guys," he said.

"What's up, Kira?" Hyoma said in reply.

"So, what's the plan?" Tara said, much to Kira's surprise.

"Huh?"

"We overheard Sai and the other _Archangel_ bridge crew talking how you've been acting suspicious ever since last night," Koji said. "We figured you were going to help a certain someone back to where she belongs. Keeping a hostage doesn't feel right at all to us."

"So, you'll help?" Kira exclaimed, glad to have such good friends.

"Of course!" Hyoma said, giving the Coordinator a friendly slap on the back. "What are friends for?"

"Thanks!" Kira said. "Since I'm going into town, I'm depending on you guys."

"No problem," Hathaway said with a nod. "You can count on us."

* * *

"Well, here we are," said the driver of Janus' group, a Desert Dawn member with heavy five o'clock shadow and a scar over his left eye. "We'll be back in four hours. You remember the merchants we told you to go to, right? Make NO purchases of supplies from anyone else. Just tell them what I told you and they'll know what to do."

"Maybe we could get some nice knickknacks?" Shinji said. "Yeah, I'll get something nice for Nunnally."

"What is it with you and that girl?" Asuka groaned as the EVA pilots got out of the car. "Are you that desperate to get laid that you'd have a girlfriend that's blind and crippled?! Or do you get hot from that sort of thing?"

"Knock it off, Asuka," Domon scolded them. "This isn't the time or the place for that. Let's go and get those supplies."

"Hey, that looks like one of the merchants," Janus said, looking at an aging fellow with a short grey beard and a purple shirt. "You go ahead and keep looking...we'll meet up where we were dropped off." He walked over to the man, and Rei followed him, not wanting to stray too far from her "big brother". This left Domon and Rain to babysit Asuka and Shinji. He turned around and saw Shinji looking at some jewelry a merchant was hawking. He grabbed Shinji by the shirt and dragged him onward.

"Let's go, lover boy...we don't have time for that right now," the Gundam Fighter said with a sigh.

"Domon!" Rain scolded. "Let him shop. Besides, I'd like to take a look at what they have myself."

 _Great...babysitting AND carrying packages. How did that Kaji guy talk me into this?_

* * *

Dearka thanked the merchant as he handed some coins over to him as payment for a bag of delicious-looking dried figs. He handed a few to Yzak, before taking one from the main bag and eagerly popped it into his mouth. They openly wore their ZAFT uniforms, which made the locals more compliant with their demands.

"Man, you gotta give these Naturals credit," the Buster's pilot said after swallowing one. "If there's one thing that the people around here do better than us Coordinators, it's growing the best figs ever!" He turned around and started walking backwards, turning down an alleyway to another part of the market.

And it just so happened that Shinji and Asuka had decided to turn down that same alleyway, and Dearka collided into Asuka, who was doing the exact same thing, except she was dining on some salted almonds. Both of them ended up dropping their goods, and spilled them all over the sandy ground.

"Hey, watch it, you dummkopf!" Asuka yelled after whirling around. "You made me drop my almonds!"

"You watch where YOU'RE going, kid!" Dearka shot back. "You made me drop my figs! Pay up, you stupid Natural!"

"No! YOU pay up!" Asuka retorted. "Or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"Big words coming from a weak little Natural girl!" the Buster's pilot taunted her. Asuka let out a battle cry and lunged at Dearka. To the Coordinator's surprise, Asuka was speedy and strong for her size, and managed to nail him in the jaw with a right hook. He counterattacked with a punch of his own, smacking her in the same place, but much harder. Yzak joined in, seeing that his friend was having more trouble than he should have.

That, in turn, forced Shinji to act. He picked up a nearby wooden plank.

Letting out a cry, Shinji raised the plank and smacked Dearka and Yzak on the head. While Dearka took a blunt hit, the corner of the board slashed Yzak's right eye, leaving a deep cut. This final blow was enough to stop the fight, two ZAFT pilots got up, with Yzak covering his bloody face and running away. Shinji was panting heavily as he came out of the high of his brief berserk rage.

Just then, Domon and Rain, who had been looking for them, came onto the scene.

Asuka dusted herself off, and looked at Shinji. She was surprised that the wimp was even capable of such a daring act. Domon, on the other hand, was less than pleased, but said nothing.

"Wow, Ikari - you sent those morons packing! I guess I misjudged you," Eva Unit 02's pilot said, suddenly looking very awkward.

"What happened?" Rain asked. "You're bruised, Asuka!"

"These two guys from ZAFT came after us, and tried to beat me up! But..."

Rain raised an eyebrow, and Shinji tilted his head, wondering what Asuka was about to say, even as she struggled to finish her sentence.

"Shinji...saved me," she finally said. "There, I admitted it! You happy now, dummkopf?!"

"C'mon, you two," Domon sighed. "Let's keep looking around...and try not to get into any more fights, Asuka. Save it for when we face enemy mobile weapons."

* * *

Cagalli, Kira, Akito and Ryoko wandered around a nicer, more upscale part of town. This was where most of the ZAFT officers lived. They had purchased some supplies as well, and decided to stop for a quick bite to eat, sitting down at a street-side cafe.

"Well, we have most of what we need," Cagalli said as she sat down and laid the leather bags full of non-food-related supplies before pulling out a small slip of paper and looked at it with some disgust.

"But the requests of this Flay chick are ridiculous!" she continued. "Elsario brand milky lotion? Beauty wash? Scented sanitary napkins?! They don't sell that sort of crap here!"

A waiter employed by the cafe stopped by, and handed each of the four a menu. Akito, always eager to expand his repertoire, perused the menu carefully. Cagalli, on the other hand, took one look and decided.

"I'll have the doner kebab," Cagalli said in the local language before turning back to her friends and speaking in the language she usually used; "I recommend we all get it. It's quick, tasty, filling and not too expensive!"

"Sounds fine to me," Ryoko quipped. "I could eat anything right now."

"Yeah, it sounds delicious!" Akito said.

"Make that four doner kebabs," Cagalli then said to the waiter. He nodded, calmly took the menus, and left.

"So, I hear you two, among others, were in another universe," Cagalli said, turning to Akito and Ryoko. "And that part of your force is from that universe. Is that true?"

"Yeah, and it's not too different from this one," Akito replied. "Except that the Earth in that universe is in really bad shape. I don't remember the exact details of what caused it."

"And did you see those two guys who look like twins in our group?" Ryoko said. Cagalli nodded.

"Well, they're not twins...they're literally the exact same person. It's like going inside the mirror and hanging out with your own reflection!"

"Wow...and I thought I had some crazy adventures," Cagalli said. At that moment, the waiter returned with their doner kebabs, which were ground lamb slices, lettuce and tomato, all on top of a thick, hot pita bread. The waiter also brought a white and red bottle containing different kinds of sauce.

"Man, it's been what, a minute and a half?" Akito exclaimed. "Do they actually freshly make them, or do they prepare them in advance?"

"I'd rather not think about it. Let's eat!" Ryoko said excitedly.

"Yeah," Cagalli said, picking up the red bottle. "But first, let's add some chili sauce..."

"WAIT! HOLD ON JUST A MOMENT!" an unknown voice called out to them. They looked behind them as a strange fellow in a short-brimmed hat, sunglasses, long sideburns, and sporting a tacky yellow and red shirt. The four looked on, baffled at this weirdo's sudden appearance. The man picked up the white bottle.

"How can you add chili sauce to a kebab?!" he ranted; "it's obvious to ANYONE with proper taste that you put yogurt sauce on kebab!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Ryoko yelled. "You don't just walk up to total strangers and tell them how to eat!"

"Yeah!" Cagalli said in agreement before squirting a lot of chili sauce on her kebab, folding it like a taco and taking a big bite, smiling with satisfaction.

"What a waste!" The man in the tacky shirt moaned, turning away in dismay and disgust as if he had just seen someone dine on rotting garbage.

"Mm-mm-MM! Deeelicious!" the blonde girl said with her mouth full, savoring the combination of flavors. After swallowing her bite, she held out the bottle of chili sauce to Kira. "C'mon, Kira! Kebab and chili sauce are meant to be!"

"Don't force your habits on this guy!" the man exclaimed. He thrust the bottle of white sauce toward Kira's lunch as well. The two struggled for a bit, and then accidentally squirted their respective bottles, covering Kira's kebab with half chili sauce, half yogurt sauce. The Coordinator looked at it uneasily. Akito, on the other hand, eyed it with interest.

"Hey, Kira, I'll trade you," he said, offering up his still plain kebab in exchange for Kira's. Kira quickly made the switch, and Akito took a bite of the two sauces combined. The man in the tacky shirt and Cagalli looked over to see whether Akito would retch from having the opposite sauce combined with their preferred choice.

"Actually, they're pretty good together," Akito said with a grin before starting to wolf down the local delicacy.

"The master chef has spoken," Ryoko quipped. "Gimme!" She snatched the bottles from Cagalli and the man, and squirted both sauces on hers, and took a bite. "Mmmmm-MM! Yessiree, Akito, your taste buds have yet to steer us wrong! If only you were as good a pilot as you are a cook!"

Kira shrugged and did as Ryoko did. It did taste pretty good. Cagalli and the man glanced at each other and silently agreed to accept Akito's verdict, and the latter sat down in a spare chair. He glanced down at the bag of supplies on the ground.

"That's a lot of stuff you're hauling. You couldn't possible need all that for just you four..."

"None of your business, buddy," Cagalli replied. Suddenly, the man's carefree expression turned grim, and his vision shifted to just behind him. With one swift act, he kicked up the metal table, making it land behind him. Akito's kebab flew off and smacked Cagalli right in the face, messing up her hair as well.

The comedy of the moment was shattered when Kira saw the man pull a gun. Then the street rang out with the sounds of gunfire and furious cries from several gunmen, all wearing blue berets, rushing out, weapons blazing.

"Die, Coordinator! You monster from the sky!" one of them roared.

"For our pure, blue world!" another yelled. Cagalli recognized that phrase as soon as she heard it.

"Blue Cosmos...what are they doing here?" she gasped. Ryoko, meanwhile, pulled out a small gun she had concealed in her pocket and opened fire, striking one of the terrorists in the shoulder. The man in the tacky shirt scowled, quickly stood up and fired a few shots, downing two more. Men at an adjacent table flipped their table over to use it as cover and opened fire as well.

One of the terrorists' guns dropped to the ground, and slid a few feet, stopping right near Kira. He picked up the gun, then noticed another terrorist sneaking out of a side alley. The young man grabbed the gun, tumbled forward, then instead of firing it, he threw the gun as hard as he could like a boomerang, smacking the terrorist in the chin, causing him to accidentally fire his weapon upwards. Before he could regain his balance, Kira rushed up to him and did a flying kick to his chin.

The men at the adjacent table walked around to the fallen terrorist. The four, who had been but two minutes ago watched Cagalli and a man argue over which sauce was suprior, watched one of the men, obviously the man in the tacky shirt's bodyguards, coldly put a bullet in the fallen terrorist's head, while the other did the same to the one Ryoko shot. As that happened, a man in green military clothes rushed up to the man in the tacky shirt.

"Commander, are you alright?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. thanks to these two kids here," the man in the tacky shirt answered, eyeing Kira and Ryoko. "I owe them my life." He removed his sunglasses and hat...and it was only then that Cagalli realized who this man was.

"You're...Andrew Waltfield...the Desert Tiger..." she gasped.

* * *

"You know," Mu suddenly said, "Referring to ourselves as the 'crew of the _Nadesico_ , _Archangel_ and _Ra Cailum_ , supported by Nergal, GGG and NERV'is going to get cumbersome really quick. We need a snappy name for our merry band. Anyone got any suggestions?"

"How about Londo Bell?" Amuro suggested. "That's what my group is called."

"That implies Bright's running the show," Misato said. "We already decided that all of the decision makers will contribute equally to maintaining the group."

"...ZEUTH? Or maybe ZEXIS?" Simon asked.

"Nah. They both sound too nasty." Amuro replied. "ZEXIS reminds me a little of Axis, and that never has any good connotations to people."

"How about Neue Warter?" Akatsuki suggested.

"New water?" Simon replied. "What kind of name is that?"

"I've got it! The Alpha Numbers!" Mu said.

"Not bad...but I think it should be one word, no more than five or so letters," Misato replied. She looked over at Tara, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "Actually, now that I think about it, we should be leaving it up to Tara and Janus...or maybe just Tara, since she's still here."

This got Tara's attention.

"...Say what?" she said.

"I agree," Zero said with a nod. "After all, was it not Tara Zifell and Janus Olendra, thanks to the ability of their mechs to open Thresholds that facilitated the meeting of our group in the first place? As the glue that binds us all together, I feel they deserve the final say in the name of the group they were so critical in forming."

"That's fair," Simon said in agreement.

"So, Miss _Gekiganger_ Fangirl, it's on you," Mu said. "What are you going to call our merry band of heroic misfits?"

Tara closed her eyes, and waited for a fitting word to come to mind. But before one came, a Desert Dawn member came rushing in.

"We've got trouble."

* * *

From out of the ships came Lifthrasir, Nu Gundam, Guren mk II, ZZ Gundam, HyoRyu, EnRyu (who immediately combined into ChoRyuJin), Xi Gundam, C.C. and Zero's Burais, Tohdoh's Gekka, Shin Getter, Hikaru and Izumi's Aestivalises (using Air Frames), Mazinger Z and Dancougar. Meanwhile, the _Nadesico_ was up in the air. Luckily, the ground here was hard and rocky, so the Knightmares and other ground-bound would get around easily. They then assembled around each of the cave entrances, hoping to protect Desert Dawn. They spotted the enemies approaching, loping across the sand.

"Invaders?!" Amuro exclaimed. Indeed, there were a number of ground and flying Invaders, as well as a pair of GolBrais.

"Gray ones..." Hayato said. "This isn't good."

"How did they learn to cross between worlds?" Hikaru said.

"We taught them!" a boisterous, brutish voice sounded from seemingly nowhere.

Appearing from out of portals came a number of small orange star-fighters and bulky green robots, Zei Fars - these possessed large pincer claws and horns on their relatively small heads. Flanking the sole battleship were two mechs that resembled larger, orange Zei Fars with horns curved down instead of up.

The battleship itself had a head very much like a wasp, but its body was a jumble of other parts behind it.

"I am Deathgaia, general of the Muge Zolbados Empire!" the voice said, and the group realized that it was coming from the battleship.

 _Muge Zolbados...where have I heard that name before?_ Zero thought.

 _So...the Demon King of Lies is making his move,_ C.C. thought; _If he's sent one of his generals here, then it must mean..._

"Humans! Tell me the location of the Thought Elevator!" Deathgaia boomed; "Tell me, or suffer pain beyond your darkest nightmares!"

 _He's looking for a Thought Elevator?_ C.C. thought, shocked to hear this; _But there's no way they could know they even exist...unless..._

"What's this guy yammering about?" Kouji said with a laugh.

"Who cares?" Shinobu yelled; "We'll smash him up before he wrecks Desert Dawn and the surrounding villages! YAAAAATE YARUZE!"

With that, the battle was joined. Deathgaia's forces charged straight at the forces of the three ships, who prepared to defend their hosts with everything they had.

"We're not deploying all of our Super Robots?" Bright said, surprised at their choice of troops.

"We have to consider Desert Dawn," Zero said as his Burai opened fire on one of the Muge starfighters. The attacks of a Super Robot could easily collapse their hideout."

"Zero, don't let those Invaders get too close to you!" Gai warned him as Shin Getter 1 slashed a flying Invader in half with its scythe. "They can infect you and your machine!"

 _I see...that's good to know,_ Lelouch thought. _And something tells me that my Geass won't affect such inhuman creatures._

"Leave the big guys to us Super Robots, Zero!" Shinobu said as Dancougar jumped past Zero's Burai and punched a hole in one of the Zei Fars. "Dancougar is more than a match for them!"

"Hey, don't underestimate Gundams, pal!" Judau retorted as he shot down a trio of the orange starfighters down with ZZ's beam rifle.

 _Wait...was that Shinobu or Judau?_ Lelouch thought. _They sounded almost exactly the same!_ His confusion allowed a ground Invader to lunge at him. Luckily, another beam struck it - this one belonging to Lifthrasir.

"Watch yourself, Zero!" Tara quipped before turning to face the GolBrai with a grin.

"This may be the first time I've seen your kind in this timeline," she said as she charged up the TZUM. "But I still know how to beat you!" She started opening portals and dashing through them, slashing with her beam tonfas with each pass.

Finally, numerous portals opened around the Invader, and multiple copies of Lifthrasir rushed out of each.

"Say good night...HEAVENLY BLAZER!"

The combined strikes of the many Lifthrasirs triggered a huge explosion that Zero narrowly avoided.

 _Maybe I should stick with Kallen and C.C.,_ the prince thought as he sped off toward his immediate subordinates, who were fighting one of the orange machines.

Meanwhile, Hathaway and the two Aestivalis were making tracks for Deathgaia's battleship. Both were swooping and dodging to avoid energy beams and missiles.

"I don't care that this isn't my universe," the young Newtype declared, "but I won't let you have your way! Go, Funnel Missiles!"

Numerous Funnel Missiles launched out of Xi Gundam's back, and rushed at the wasp-headed vessel, striking it dead on in several places.

"Nice going, kid!" Hikaru cheered. "Izumi, let's help him out!" She started to fly in, raising the power of her Distortion Field.

"GEKIGAN FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" she cried as her Aestivalis blazed forward.

"Remember the light brigaaaaade!" Izumi called out as she followed suit. Both Aestivalis smashed into the battleship, taking out some of its missile launchers.

"Grrrr…cursed humans!" Deathgaia snarled. "I'll teach them to mess with me! Send the signal to Guzard!" After a moment, the ground began to shake. Then, a fountain of magma shot out of the ground, sending it globs of it spewing everywhere.

"What?! A volcanic eruption?!" Kouji exclaimed. Mazinger took a direct hit from the magma, but the burns it suffered were regenerated immediately.

Something burst out of the magma - a red biomechanical creature with a three-jawed mouth that looked like a cross between a beetle, a mole and a frog. It had webbed forelegs just like the amphibian it resembled, which ended in sharp claws. It immediately burrowed back into the ground.

"Leave the magma to me!" ChoRyuJin called out. "FREEZING RIFLE!" He fired a beam of cold energy close to absolute zero, cooling the magma instantly. But just then, the creature burst back up, creating another magma fountain.

"Bwaahahahaha!" Deathgaia laughed; "You thought me just a dumb brute, but I have more than my fair share of tricks! Guzard can burrow through ground as easily as a fish swims through water, and deep enough to bring magma to the surface!"

"Stop that monster!" Yurika ordered; "If we let it raise too much magma, it'll destroy Desert Dawn's headquarters!" Just then, everyone was scrambling to try and deal with this beast - but even Amuro's Fin Funnels couldn't move fast enough to keep up with the burrowing speed of this creature.

But just as it popped up one last time, something extremely quick rushed by it, slashing its leg and toppling it to the ground. Everyone looked over to see who had done it.

"Knightmares!" Yurika exclaimed.

"Cornelia?" Bright said.

"No," Zero said. "Those markings are red, white and gold…they're not from the normal Britannian army."

"Check out that gold one!" Kouji exclaimed. The golden Knightmare in question also had prominent red and white accents, though its chest notably featured a golden symbol on a white background, which in turn was surrounded by red. It held a Knightmare-sized knife.

 _That gold Knightmare...it's Manfredi's Vercingetorix,_ C.C. thought. _But what's he doing here?_ She then noticed a familiar white and gold Knightmare follow it, slashing Guzard's other rear leg.

 _Suzaku,_ Lelouch thought when he recognized the Lancelot; _Why have you left Euphemia's side?_

"I am Michele Manfredi," the pilot of the Vercingetorix began; "I am the Grand Master of the Knights of St. Michael. We have come for a hostage you have in your possession."

He turned his Knightmare towards Deathgaia's forces.

"However, it seems that we have more pressing issues to deal with."

 _They're helping us?!_ Tohdoh thought. _But why?!_

"Look upon them, warriors," Michele said, pointing his weapon at Deathgaia's battleship; "These are some of the forces of the Eden Vital Church's sworn enemy...the Muge Zolbados Empire, ruled by the Demon King of Lies!"

The other white and gold Knightmares, a mix of Sutherlands and Gloucesters, lined up in formation behind him.

"As Knights of St. Michael, our purpose is to rid the world of the evils that oppose God!"

He then turned to face the machines defending Desert Dawn.

"Black Knights and allies, for now, let us put aside our differences to defeat this common enemy!"

"Sounds like a plan," Zero replied. "We appreciate the help."

 _Zero,_ Suzaku thought as he prepared to fight; _It seems we'll finally be even._

* * *

Janus had no idea what was going on as he followed the merchant, accompanied by Natarle, Amuro, and several armed guards, both by the merchant and from the _Ra Cailum_. Rei was asked to wait outside. Janus had bought her a tangerine from the merchant to keep happy before following them in.

"So, we've got all the food and whatnot, Al-Jairi," Janus said, trying his best to sound business-like, "but what about all this other stuff you said you could provide?"

As if to answer, the group stopped in a small area where four crates were lined up in a row. The armed guards went around them, and opened the boxes. Janus and Rei gasped when they saw the contents:

"Mark 500 radar arrays, 75 millimeter armor-piercing rounds, Morgenroete EQ-177 magnetic shielding panels, and 9200 kilowatt positron canisters." Al-Jairi said.

"These parts definitely look genuine," Natarle said, picking up one of the boxes that were obviously the radar arrays. "I can't imagine the illegal channels you must have gone through to get these."

"We have our sources," Al-Jairi replied with an amiable chuckle. "I take it they're what you need?"

"Yes, we have no problem with the merchandise," the _Archangel_ 's XO answered. "Janus, I leave the bargaining to you."

 _Geez, I've never haggled with a black market weapons merchant,_ Janus thought, swallowing nervously. _Man, did I goof up on taking this trip_.

"I see your negotiator is a bit uncomfortable with this," the merchant replied. "Thankfully, I've thought ahead. Here is the invoice." He handed Janus a clipboard with a piece of paper on it.

 _I knew military hardware didn't come cheap, but this is ridiculous!_ Janus thought as he perused the bill. _There's no way I can possibly know whether we're getting ripped off or not!_ He looked to Amuro, who simply nodded, as if he trusted Janus.

"Um...can't you lower it to...maybe, ten million?" Janus began anxiously.

"Fourteen," Al-Jairi replied without missing a beat.

"Eleven," Janus said, suddenly getting a bit more into it. He had done this back and forth with salesmen back in Kamina City all the time...this was just with different goods.

"Thirteen," the merchant answered.

"Twelve."

"Twelve and a half."

"Twelve and a quarter."

Al-Jairi smiled. "Very well then. 12,250,000 it is. I assume your 'sponsor' is footing the bill?"

"He will," Natarle said grimly.

"Very good. We'll deliver the goods with all due haste," the merchant answered. The armed guards loaded the crates onto dollies and wheeled them off back down the hall. Natarle and Amuro followed them out. But as Janus turned to leave as well, the merchant stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Whoa, what? You heard the lady...I'm not the one paying!" Janus exclaimed.

"Easy there, boy. I'm throwing in a little bonus, free of charge," the merchant said. One of the men, who had stayed behind, marched forward and presented him a rather unassuming shoe box. Janus nervously opened the box, wondering what sort of blood-stained item this black market merchant was so freely giving him.

It was a disk of some strange black rock, possibly from a meteorite. Carved on it was what appeared to be a great whale with feathered wings.

"I found this piece of black rock out in the desert years ago. The night afterward, I was granted a vision of an angel. He told me to wait for a young man with raven hair marked by the color of vine-ripened red grapes, and that I was to give this carved stone to him, and once I had done that, to forswear my illicit trade forevermore and live in the desert as a holy hermit."

"So I guess that transaction was the last you'll ever make, huh?" Janus said, looking over the piece of rock.

"Indeed. You don't just ignore the word of an angel," Al-Jairi replied. "Now, be off. I will pray for your success in your endeavors."

* * *

While Suzaku and the Knights of St. Michael were fighting with incredible skill and ease, Zero and his forces were starting to get worn down, and the Invaders and Muge starfighters seemed to keep coming. But it was too risky to swap anyone out at this point.

"Even with the help of those Euro Britannians," the masked man growled; "There's still too many...and with Desert Dawn to worry about..."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance, Zero?" a new voice came over the prince's communicator. He and the Cyber Beast Force looked up to see a strange ship descending from a high altitude. It was entirely metallic and resembled a dragon, though it was armed with all sorts of missile tubes and beam weapons.

"That's…" Masato gasped as this new ship started an assault on the surprised Muge troops.

"The Gandor!" Ryo said.

"Doc, you made it!" Shinobu cheered.

"Cyber Beast Force!" Dr. Hazuki declared as the Gandor stopped its descent. "Now that our enemy has shown itself, the time has come to unleash Dancougar's ultimate attack!"

Shinobu grinned. He had been waiting to show off the machine's true power.

"Right!" he cried. "DAN KUU KEN!"

Dancougar's sword extended out of its body, and then held it up high. The four pilots began to concentrate, filling the sword with power.

"Give us the likeness of love's soul…the blade that cleaves the dark world!"

"Energy charge at 100%!" Hazuki said as the Gandor's head opened its mouth; "Gandor Cannon, fire!"

But the beam was aimed down, straight at Dancougar's raised sword. The weapon absorbed the beam, which caused the energy to extend from the sword and grow higher and higher, until it seemed to pierce through the atmosphere.

"We call it, DANKUU KOUGAKEN...YAATE YARUZE!"

Dancougar swung the sword, and the energy came down across the battlefield, smashing every last Invader and Muge troop left, along with dealing substantial damage to Deathgaia's battleship, sending them all into a panic.

"Retreat, retreat!" Deathgaia screamed. A portal opened behind the ship, and it returned to whence it came. With that, the battle was over...or so it seemed for a moment. But as they had feared, the Knights of St. Michael, who had suffered no casualties, turned their attention back to the exhausted forces of the three ships.

"Now that the matter of those demons is settled," Michele said grimly; "It's time we got back to our mission...rescuing Lacus Clyne."

"Hand her over peacefully," Suzaku said. "You owe us for saving your hides."

"Fine by us!" a voice came from inside one of the caves. They looked down to see Lacus and two other people next to her.

"Koji?! Hyoma?!" Yurika exclaimed. "What are they doing?!" The three started to run towards the Knightmares, only to be accosted by Tohdoh.

"Stop right there!" he boomed; "Have you lost your minds?!" But before he could do anything, Lifthrasir and Xi Gundam fired beam rounds between the Knightmare and the trio.

"Zifell...even you, Hathaway?!" Bright exclaimed, shocked at what seemed to be a betrayal.

 _What are they doing?_ Mu thought; _We have more than enough power to fight off these Britannians!_

"Listen, guys...it's not right for us to keep hostages!" Tara said. "Can we really call ourselves warriors of justice if we keep an innocent girl against her will?!"

"We just saved Daisuke's friend, who was also being held hostage!" Koji yelled; "She was being used as a bargaining chip to get Grendizer!"

"Everyone, please!" Hathaway pleaded. "You know that Koji and Hyoma are doing the right thing, don't you?" The group was silent, considering the words of their friends and allies. After a few moments, Koji started yelling to Michele.

"Here's the deal, Manfredi," Koji said; "We give up Lacus Clyne, you guys pull out and leave us be!"

"Is she unharmed?" Suzaku asked.

"She's fine!" Hyoma replied.

"Good...I'll take her," the Lancelot's pilot said. Koji and Hyoma walked with Lacus and Mr. Pink while the white Knightmare approached them.

"Zero, are you seriously going to allow this?" Tohdoh said. "They do have a point, but we can't afford to give up that kind of leverage!"

 _This could be an opportunity to start swaying Suzaku over to my side,_ Lelouch thought; _And if this Michele Manfredi is as honorable as Suzaku, he'll keep his end of our bargain._

"Kabuto, Aoi...go ahead," Zero said. Koji and Hyoma grinned as they met the Lancelot. They let her go, allowing the white Knightmare to gently pick her up.

"All right, I've got her," Suzaku said.

"Believe it or not, it was nice meeting you all," Lacus said pleasantly, projecting her voice as much as she could. "Maybe someday our dream of a better world will come true...so that the next time we meet, we can truly be friends."

 _Dream,_ Tara thought. _I like it!_

"Please tell Kira that I wish him the best as well," Lacus added. "Take care!" With that, Suzaku took Lacus back toward the Knights of St. Michael.

"Now, your end of the deal," Zero said.

"Our mission was to retrieve Lacus Clyne," the leader of the Knights said; "Since we've succeeded in that, we have no reason to fight you."

He turned to his troops.

"Knights of St. Michael, fall back. We're done here."

As the Knights turned to leave, Michele turned his attention to Tara.

"By the way...what do you call your group?" he asked politely. "If we should meet again, I would like to know what to call you. It's only proper."

Tara grinned.

"We are…DREAM!" she declared. "

Michele seemed pleased by this.

"I see," he said. I salute you, DREAM, for your honor and honesty...as well as your abilities. Farewell for now." With that, he followed the withdrawing Knightmares.

"Hmmm...I like it," Mu replied after the Knightmares were out of sight. "It's short, it's simple, and if we want, we can call our fellow members DREAMers!"

"Yeah, I don't know if it stands for anything," Simon added, "but it's definitely a name I can get behind."

The other members of the group voiced their approval as well.

"It's settled, then," Zero said, standing up and extending his arm dramatically. "From this moment forth, all those who fight as part of the crews of the _Nadesico_ , _Archangel_ and _Ra Cailum_ shall hereby be known as members of DREAM!"

* * *

"Where's Kira's group?" Janus said as he looked around. It was the appointed meeting time for the two groups, but Kira, Cagalli, Akito and Ryoko weren't back yet. "They said they were going to meet us here, and we've been waiting twenty minutes already."

Natarle shook her head in dismay. She had feared something like this would happen. She had heard something about Blue Cosmos terrorists attacking Andrew Waltfield while he was out in town. Knowing Kira, he was likely caught in the crossfire...and it wasn't so farfetched that he would be taken by the cunning Desert Tiger, either. The jeeps from Desert Dawn soon arrived.

"Everyone, once we've returned to the ships, prepare for battle." the _Archangel_ 's XO said grimly. "We're going Desert Tiger hunting tomorrow."

* * *

 _Took me a while to make the plot for this work out. Anyway...next time!_

 _*Kira, Cagalli, Akito and Ryoko find themselves guests at the mansion of the Desert Tiger, and find him to be something quite unexpected. But even when they manage to return safely to DREAM, they must still do battle with him, when Zero concocts a plan to take out the devious Jovian weapon that had shot them down AND the Desert Tiger at the same time! Will the plan work? Find out next time in **Chapter 23 - Birth of DREAM! Land of the Desert Tiger! Part 2!** Until next time, mecha fans!_


	37. Chapter 23

_Today, we continue the_ Gundam SEED _plot!_

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - Birth of DREAM! The Land of the Desert Tiger! Part 2**

The next thing the four DREAM members who had ran into Andrew Waltfield knew, they were escorted by the ZAFT commander's men to a rather lavish mansion at the top of the city, obviously the place the commander called home.

The commander actually chatted with them the whole way in a genuine, non-derisive way. Though his tone was much more serious, his attitude still came across as rather friendly and laid-back. They couldn't believe that this admittedly likable guy was the ruthless Desert Tiger!

Once inside, Cagalli was taken by a lovely middle-aged woman to get cleaned up after that harrowing encounter, and the preceding kebab to the face. Kira, Akito and Ryoko (whose gun was confiscated) were brought into his office. It was a large and simple, but tastefully-decorated room. Of particular note was a fossil of a skeleton of what appeared to be a whale with wings hanging on the wall.

"Coffee?" Andrew asked to them as he poured himself a fresh cup. The trio awkwardly accepted. Almost immediately, the ZAFT commander began about the elephant in the room - or in this case, the whale.

"So, there it is, sitting on my mantel - Evidence 01," Andrew said with a bit of pride.

"What's so special about it?" Ryoko asked after taking a sip of coffee. "I mean, we've confirmed the existence of alien life forms now that the Vega Empire and Protodevlin have attacked,"

"Not to mention the Jovian Lizards," Akito added.

"Well, you've heard of the theory of alien life forms seeding the Earth? A First Ancestral Race, some have called them," Andrew began. "Maybe that's really what the whole war between Coordinators and Naturals is about...whether man can truly achieve more. To become like them."

"At this point, it really seems moot...we've already colonized Mars," Akito said with an awkward chuckle, memories of his not-so-happy childhood returning. All three youngsters then noticed Andrew get up and walk toward a small nightstand in the far corner of the room.

"Yeah, but since you're fighting for the Alliance, I just gotta ask, since your superiors obviously have their own ideas. Tell me, what do you think it will take to end this war? When every last enemy is destroyed?"

Andrew opened the drawer and calmly pulled out a pistol, pointing it right at the trio.

"I know it doesn't quite seem like it, but we're enemies..and if you're going to answer the same way your superiors do, then I have no choice but to kill you where you stand, since that is what it's going to take." The three were apprehensive, but Andrew could tell from the looks in their eyes that they weren't like other Alliance soldiers. He smiled, and put the pistol back in the drawer.

"Well, I guess there is some hope left in this world," he said. "Well, I bet your friend is all cleaned up by now. You're welcome to stay a little longer, but you're free to go right now if you want. It's been a long time since I've been able to just chat with kids like you, especially not from ZAFT."

Of course, the three were itching to get out. After all, they couldn't be sure how long Waltfield might keep up his facade. But as they walked out, they heard Andrew say something else:

"I'll see you all on the battlefield..."

* * *

"What? Keep waiting?" Murrue exclaimed when she heard Zero's suggestion to keep waiting for Kira and the others. She, Zero, Viral and Akatsuki were all standing around the courtyard, watching the supplies get loaded into the three ships. "For all we know, they could have been taken hostage, or they could even be dead!"

"Consider for a moment this one little tidbit about Waltfeld," Zero said; "He has a habit of warning villages that he's about to attack so civilians have time to evacuate, and then chooses not to go after the people."

"You're expecting us to think of him as some sort of saint?" Viral said suspiciously. "Sounds like he just plays games with his victims."

"A man who actively demands that citizens evacuate the town he's about to burn must place high regard on human life," Zero answered, "Or at the very least considers even the most wretched of existences to be better than non-existence. Homes can be rebuilt and fields can be replanted, but loved ones can never be replaced...and that is something he must understand. That is why I think we will see Kira and the others soon."

"That's hardly reassurance," Akatsuki said grimly. "But going into town guns blazing is hardly a proper solution either, and we have no one who is good at infiltration." Suddenly, Ruri approached Akatsuki, appearing to have something important to say. The four looked over at her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important...but Hirata has come through for us once again. She knows much about the mysterious weapon that shot us down the other day. In fact, it's been targeting ZAFT and Britannian troops as well. It's been dubbed 'The Walking Stick' by the locals...and also, there's a plan by ZAFT to go and destroy it."

Almost immediately, a plan began to form in Zero's head - basic details, but it was enough to get started on a more thought-out strategy.

"Murrue, Akatsuki, come with me. We're going to deal with the Desert Tiger AND the Walking Stick at the same time."

* * *

Janus and Tara watched as the Lifthrasir, under the full control of Xemmey (it could perform non-combat functions on its own) returned with the four missing pilots in hand. Just as Zero predicted, Kira and company were safe and sound. Indeed, Cagalli was looking rather nice, having been dressed up in a mint green dress and a flower in her hair after all the sauce had been washed out of her hair.

"Welcome back, you guys," Tara called up to them as the white mech landed. "You had us all worried."

"Sorry," Ryoko said. "We had an unusual encounter with the notorious Desert Tiger." Tara's happy expression turned to worry when she heard this.

"Actually, he was a pretty nice guy," Kira replied. "Cagalli got her hair all messed up when some Blue Cosmos goons attacked him, so he took us back to his mansion, washed her up, gave us coffee, showed us another copy of Evidence 01, chatted with us a bit..."

"Pointed a gun at us, don't forget that!" Akito interrupted. "I actually thought he was going to kill us!"

"Well, what matters is that you're fine," the purple-haired pilot replied. "Oh, and welcome to DREAM!"

"Thanks...wait, what?" Ryoko exclaimed. "When did this suddenly happen? Did I miss something?"

"It's the name I came up with for our group," Tara answered, beaming with pride. "If you don't believe me, ask any of the guys in charge. Also, we've got a strategy meeting in about an hour. Zero's got some plan to kick ZAFT's ass and deal with that weapon that shot us down before."

"One question," Janus asked. "What's Evidence 01?"

"It's a fossil of a creature that was discovered by George Glenn in the vicinity of Europa," Cagalli explained. "George Glenn was the very first Coordinator. He was amazing...an Olympic silver medalist, a famous soccer player, an ace pilot in the E.U. Air Force, AND had numerous achievements in the field of aerospace engineering!"

"Wow." Janus said.

"Most importantly," Ryoko added. "He was the first human in this world to travel beyond the asteroid belt, and he explored the moons of Jupiter...where he found the fossil. It was the very first evidence that life exists beyond Earth."

"What did it look like?" Janus asked.

"It was the skeleton of a whale with big wings," Kira said.

"You mean like this?" Granlif's pilot said, showing the group the medallion Al-Jairi had given him.

"Where did you get that?" Cagalli exclaimed, gazing wide-eyed at the relic, marveling at the resemblance.

"The arms dealer Desert Dawn got us in touch with gave it to me," Janus replied. "He said that an angel told it to give it to someone who looked like me, then stop trading arms and become a desert hermit."

 _This creature…where have I seen it before?_ Tara thought.

 _Tara's got that look in her eyes again,_ Granlif's pilot thought; _She must get a feeling of deja vu from it, just like me..._

* * *

Zero's plan was simple in theory. DREAM's attack force for this mission would be divided into two groups; a demolition team that would target the Walking Stick, and an ambush team that would assail the ZAFT forces that were coming to destroy it.

The two teams would wait for the ZAFT group to arrive and take on the guarding Jovian bugs. During the melee, the demolition team would sneak around, wipe out any remaining guards and wipe out the Walking Stick. The ambush team would snipe the ZAFT and Jovian forces, and then move in once their numbers were reduced or they were noticed.

The Walking Stick was a massive cannon the size of a city block, and was cloaked by unknown Jovian technology, which explained it had gone completely undetected. Its devastating power came from its ability to generate microscopic black holes, which would annihilate anything they touched before dissipating naturally. It could fire off three rounds in a single salvo, but took a lot of time to recharge. It would be in one of these charging periods that ZAFT would arrive.

The demolition team consisted of Akito, Ryoko, Hikaru Amano, Izumi, Kallen, Tohdoh and led by Akatsuki, with the Aestivalis were all in either Land or Artillery Frames; meanwhile, the ambush team consisted of Kira, Shinji, the Cyber Beast Force, Janus, Rei, Volfogg, Loran, Harry, and led by Amuro. Other members were on standby if either group ran into problems.

As the demolition crew made their way toward the weapon, Akito started humming the _Gekiganger 3_ theme, with Hikaru humming with him. Kyoshiro and Kallen tried their best not to join in, tempting as it was, and Izumi was in her own little world. However, Akatsuki, as mission leader, couldn't help but get annoyed.

"Tenkawa! Amano! Cut it out!" he yelled over the radio. "We're on a mission!"

"Geez, what's your problem?" Akito retorted. "You're being louder than us, you know."

"You got some problem with _Gekiganger,_ bucko?" Hikaru said.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Akatsuki said. "It fills your mind with unrealistic ideas, such as the so-called power of friendship or love or such nonsense; it causes you to assume that somehow love is worth seeking on the battlefield; not to mention it makes you see the world in black and white. I regret to inform you that it is not how the real world works. People like you need to get your faces out of your manga and your animes and see the world for what it really is."

"Okay, guys, let's cut the arguments, 'cause we've got bigger problems!" Kallen called out when her Knightmare Frame picked up a large number of enemy forces approaching.

As they rounded the next bend, they saw what must have been part of the defense force of the Walking Stick - a small army of Glasgows, Sutherlands and old Britannian tanks. What they might have lacked in individual strength, they made up in sheer numbers - Akatsuki counted at least three dozen enemy units.

"What the? The Jovians are seriously using these old pieces of scrap?" Hikaru exclaimed as the group stopped and prepared to meet the enemy.

"Actually, this is a sound tactic," Tohdoh replied, his Gekka drawing an overlarge katana. "Utilizing resources left over by the enemy saves one's own resources."

"Then let's not waste too much ours on them," Akatsuki said. "Here's the plan...Subaru, Amano, Maki, Tohdoh, keep them busy and try to clear us a path. Tenkawa, Stadtfeld, you're with me. The Walking Stick can't be too far away."

"Kozuki..my name is Kallen Kozuki!" Kallen yelled, much preferring her Japanese surname to her Britannian one. "Get it right, you jerk!"

* * *

The ambush team waited atop a high ledge for the ZAFT troops to arrive. Thankfully, the high cliffs, along with Volfogg's ingenuity, allowed them to stay concealed from sight and scanning, even out in the desert.

Sure enough, the ninja robot spotted a sizable force of ZAFT mobile weapons charging along. But they weren't the humanoid mobile suits everyone (even Amuro) was used to seeing - these mobile weapons, BuCUEs, were more like cats or dogs in shape - they ran atop the sand with ease, and occasionally switched to a "tank" mode, where each leg folded up, allowing some treads to propel the machine along the ground. Alongside it were numerous mobile suits that moved entirely on tank treads - ZuOOTs, they were more like humanoid weapons platforms than true mobile suits. These moved far more slowly than the BuCUEs.

Then came what the _Archangel_ crew confirmed was Waltfeld's personal mech - a mech that looked like a larger, more menacing BuCUE, a fiery orange in color.

And coming from the other direction were a slew of Glasgows, Sutherlands and regular tanks, along with the odd Batta.

"We've spotted the enemy," Volfogg said over his communicator, uneasy about fighting humans. "They have engaged the Jovian defenders."

"So, how long do we wait?" Ryo asked uneasily.

"We have to wait until at least one of the two sides is sufficiently weakened or we hear that the demolition team succeeded," Amuro replied. "If we can settle this with a minimum of human casualties, that will be best. But it's likely we'll have to fight whoever wins to the last man."

"So in other words, we're gonna be like vultures..." Janus said. "I'd rather just dive in and give 'em hell. This just isn't fair."

"This is war, Olendra," Harry said bluntly. "Get used to it."

"I don't think any of us are happy to be using this sort of tactic," Loran added. "But it's better than us getting killed." Of course, Loran knew he could just Moonlight Butterfly them out of existence, but that would be far too dangerous. All he and the rest of the ambush team could do was wait...

* * *

Kallen, Akatsuki and Akito blazed down the winding desert road, having been able to get through the swarm of enemies. Finally, the Walking Stick came into view: it was indeed as Professor Hirata described it - a massive cannon the size of a city block. The body was roughly hexagonal, with a spiraling arrangements of lights that showed it was working. The barrel stuck out nearly a quarter mile.

"Well, we made it. How long until it can fire again?" Kallen asked.

"Another seven minutes," Akatsuki said. "It doesn't look like it's locked on to anything yet, so we're not too late."

"You know, somehow I feel like this might have been too easy. Those Jovian bugs didn't put up much of a fight at all, and that's even without guys like Tohdoh around..."

Suddenly, a white portal opened up from the Walking Stick itself, and out strode what appeared to be another angel...it was made of flesh and blood, though its skin was mostly a milky white, its wings and eyes seemed to be made entirely of emerald and peridot, while its neatly arranged hair seemed to be formed of liquid jade. A lithe but shapely figure indicated that this general was a female. In her right hand, she wielded a sword that hissed and crackled with ice, while she held a lily made of frost in her left.

 _Crap...not another one!_ Kallen thought, rightly assuming it was another Atik Yomin general.

"You who seek to lay waste to this hammer of judgment," the green angel said in a haughty tone, pointing her sword at them, "I will not allow you to achieve your goal."

"Oh no, you don't!" Akatsuki yelled, firing several rounds from his Aestivalis' artillery cannons. They struck home, but didn't substantially damage the being.

"You would attack the likes of me with explosives?" the angel scoffed. "Such folly."

 _Now would be a good time to bail us out, mister mysterious savior that pops out of nowhere,_ Akito thought, bracing himself for what could only be oblivion.

But Akito's wish came true.

"GOD...GORGON!"

Out of another white portal, three arrows whizzed out, one of them knocking the sword out of her hands, and the other two lodging themselves in his leg and belly and sending her staggering backward. Then the source of the arrows strode heroically out of the portal – a red and blue Super Robot with a cyan and red samurai helmet with gold horns on top and on its sides, a gold mechanical beard on its chin, and golden eyes. On its left arm was a bow, which Akito figured was used to fire the arrows.

"Gabriel of Atik Yomin, your fight is with me!" a deep voice resonated from within the mech.

"Legacy of Mu, you get in our way AGAIN?"

"Hey, you need a hand?" Kallen called up as the Super Robot readied its next attack.

"I think he's got it," Akito said. "C'mon, let's lay the explosives!" Kallen looked back at their sudden savior, and then started after Akatsuki and Akito. Gabriel tried to rush after them, but the Super Robot rushed into his path and kicked her away.

"I will not repeat myself again...your fight is with me and Raideen!" the mech's pilot bellowed. "GOD-O...ALPHAAAAAAA! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!" Raideen posed as if flexing both biceps while its mouth opened up wide. A massive blast of cyan and white energy burst forth from its entire body, striking both the Walking Stick and Gabriel with incredible force.

Meanwhile, the demolition crew quickly went to work. Each of them carried three powerful bombs that could be remotely detonated. While the two Aestivalis worked their way around the base of the structure, Kallen sprang about, laying her bombs atop the structure itself. It took less than three minutes to lay and set all of the bombs.

"That ought to do it," Akatsuki said with some relief. "Now to put some distance between us and the bombs."

"I'm gonna go help the guy who saved our tails!" Kallen said as she sped the Guren mk II to the other side of the structure.

"You're not going to, are you, Tenkawa?" the pilot of the black Aestivalis said cynically to Akito as they sped away from the Jovian cannon.

"I would, but I'm running kinda low on juice," Akito replied with a sigh as they kept moving. "Still, I hate to bail on them."

"It's their funeral," Akatsuki replied. "I'm going to give the word to Zero to detonate the bombs, Stadfeld...or Kozuki...or whatever - be damned. We're a safe distance now."

"No! Not with Kallen still there!" the young man yelled. He was about to lash out at Akatsuki's mech when the last of his battery power ran out. Akatsuki, who still had some to spare, went ahead with the call.

"Zero, we've laid the bombs. Go ahead and blast that Jovian abomination to kingdom come!" he yelled.

"Is Kallen with you?" Zero asked.

"Um..." Akatsuki said, not realizing that Zero would care.

"No! We got attacked by another weird angel," Akito interrupted, his mech still having enough power to use its communicator, "but then some big Super Robot appeared and saved us, and they've been fighting! Kallen went back to help him."

Murmurs could be heard over the radio, then Zero gave his answer.

"I will not detonate them until Kallen is safely out of range," Zero said coldly.

"But the cannon will fire in less than two minutes and thirty seconds!" Akatsuki screamed. "If we don't destroy it, then..."

"Be silent. We will not allow a companion to die if they can find a way to live. That is how DREAM shall do things."

* * *

Meanwhile Raideen was fighting evenly with Gabriel, but its pilot knew he couldn't keep up for much longer. He activated the small shield on the machine's right arm, causing it to start spinning, and extend spikes.

"GOD BLOCK...SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

He then charged at the Atik Yomin general. Meanwhile, Gabriel took to the air and began waving her hand around the flower in her hand.

"O petals of the sacred lily," she chanted, "Become spears of cold and fly to imprison my foe!"

In rapid succession, the flower petals popped off and transformed into long, sharp icicles.

" **FREEZE! LILY'S PETAL PRISON!"**

As the spears of ice zipped toward Raideen, the Guren mk II leaped over him, having used a nearby hill as a launching point. With startling ease, the red Knightmare hopped along several of the frozen projectiles, then leaped to grab Gabriel with its energy claw before finally slaming her into the dirt, causing the remaining icicles to disappear in wisps of steam.

"So, you're one of those Atik Yomin guys, huh?"

"Kallen Stadtfeld...we meet again."

The Guren's pilot snarled and activated her machine's energy claw, pumping destructive energy right into the angel's face.

"It's...KO...ZUKIIIIIIII!" Kallen roared as the energy seemed to overload the angel. She hopped off just as an explosion shook the area.

But when the smoke cleared, Gabriel was very much alive - though her face was both singed and bleeding silver ichor. Her hair was also stiff in numerous places.

"You hurt my beautiful face!" the angel screeched, her expression somehow only a slight frown; "Unfortunately, it seems it's too late to restore the proper course."

Without another word, she disappeared into a white portal.

"Nicely done!" Raideen's pilot cheered. "Take care of yourself, Kallen Kozuki! We may yet meet again!" With that, he disappeared into a portal of his own. Realizing that she needed to make her own escape, Kallen sped off to catch up with Akito and Akatsuki.

* * *

Moments later, Kallen zoomed out from behind the cliff, and skidded to a stop.

"Thanks a ton for the help," she said sarcastically. "We could have beaten her down in seconds flat if you two weren't such wusses."

"Kallen's safe, Zero!" Akito said joyfully, happy to see Kallen okay than angry to be called a wuss. "Go ahead and blow that sucker sky high!"

A series of massive explosions rocked the area as the nine sakuradite bombs went off simultaneously with a press of Zero's remote detonator. Even the heaviest armor could not withstand such powerful blasts – and nor could the power source within. A tenth explosion, much larger than the last, heralded the demise of the Walking Stick.

* * *

That explosion was the signal the ambush team was waiting for. The ZAFT forces were proving to be much more effective fighters than the army of Jovians, but the sheer numbers was enough to reduce the ZAFT troops' fighting strength a little.

"UNIVEEEEEERSE!" Harry yelled, launching a blast from his arm cannon, striking a BuCUE and blasting it apart in one shot.

"GRAN FIRE!" Janus bellowed.

"DANKUUHOU FORMATION, SHOOT!" Shinobu cried.

The rest of the group let out their own ranged weapons, pounding the unsuspecting ZAFT troops. Kira aimed more for the Jovians, since they didn't have human pilots, and killing humans was still something he couldn't make himself do.

"What the?!" Andrew exclaimed as the enemy rained death on his forces from a distance, while his LaGOWE bounded away. "An ambush?! Never thought they'd try THAT, huh, Aisha?"

"Don't worry, I'll get them down here," his gunner Aisha answered. She fired two shots from the mobile weapon's back-mounted cannons. But she didn't aim for the DREAM mechs themselves...she aimed right below them, at the cliff itself.

The projectiles struck the cliff explosively, collapsing the weakened rock and causing all of those present to tumble down to the ground below.

Kira and Shinji were the first to get back up. They were immediately assailed by the ZAFT forces. The ZuOOTs let out numerous blasts, peppering the Super Robots with heavy ordinance, only for it to be blocked by Shinji's AT Field.

"Heh, so that's an Evangelion," Andrew said with a grin. "I always wondered how well we would fare against one." The Desert Tiger spurred his LaGOWE into a charge. Unit 01 readied a machine gun and then cut loose, but the fire hydrant-sized bullets couldn't find their mark – the LaGOWE was far too agile.

Before anyone else could react, the mobile suit was right next to Unit 01. The dog-like mech bounded upward, and extended a two-bladed beam saber from the area where its mouth would be, and with two quick swipes, sliced open the EVA's neck, causing red ichor to squirt out of it like a high pressure hose. The Evangelion staggered about as Shinji let out a blood-curdling scream of pain, clasping his throat as if it had been slashed as well. Finally, it collapsed several hundred yards away.

The ZuOOTs fired another round of heavy ordinance as the others began to rise, but were quickly pounded into the ground as it landed. Only the Strike was agile enough to get away. Kira watched in terror as his friends got pounded repeatedly. Even Rei's own EVA couldn't put up an AT Field quickly enough.

Suddenly, Cagalli's voice came from over his radio.

"You idiot, what are you doing?!" she screamed. "You're just gonna let Waltfeld blast our friends to death?! Stop them!"

"But..." Kira said weakly.

"Fine! If you won't, then I WILL!"

Barely a few seconds passed after Cagalli yelled those words than did a white, blue and red plane streak across his field of vision, equipped with the Strike's Launcher pack...it was the Skygrasper, a plane designed to help the Strike switch packs more easily.

"Cagalli! Wait!" Kira cried out.

But Andrew had already spotted her. As the plane dove down and charged up the Agni, the LaGOWE fired off one of its cannons. It struck the Skygrasper, and it immediately tumbled towards the ground.

Kira barely knew this girl, but just watching the plane fall out of the sky, and assuming that Waltfeld had killed her...

"Sorry, kiddo, but this is war," Andrew's voice came from over his radio. "And as an unfortunate result, that makes you my enemy. I really mean it when I say it's not personal...it's just that way it is. So, do you want to end this or not?"

Something inside Kira's mind snapped and suddenly his senses went into overdrive. His pupils contracted immensely and his purple iris seemed to fade a bit, but most of all, the Coordinator wanted to fight and end this stupid war. He turned the Strike towards the enemy troops and began firing its beam rifle madly. Each hit, however, struck home and instantly disabled the enemy mobile weapons. Even the heavy ZuOOTs couldn't withstand more than a few hits in the face of Kira's berserk state.

Everyone else could only stand and watch as the usually kind and gentle Kira tore into the enemies with ruthless efficiency. He didn't see that Cagalli had managed to eject in time, and she too watched in horror. Finally, Kira set his sights on Andrew. But as he was about to lock on, everyone heard a surprising statement come from the man's lips.

"That's enough...I surrender."

Kira shook off his berserk state of mind when he heard this.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get called a coward...but I know when I'm beat. Do whatever you want with me, just leave my men alone, okay."

 _Surrendering? Just like that?_ Zero thought. _Is he trying something? As tempting as it is to accept his offer, we can't just..._

Suddenly, Unit 01 twitched.

Shinji heard a loud, low heartbeat resonating in the entire entry plug. It was something he was all too familiar with...in fact, this had happened in his battle against the First Angel.

Frantically he started to yank on the controls over, and over again...

"...No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no..."

But all begging and pleading in the world would do nothing to stop Unit 01 now. Even though its throat had been slashed apart by Waltfeld's LaGOWE, it rose up, but maintained a hunched-over, feral state. It let out an unearthly howl, which sent shivers down the spines of everyone present. Of course, they had no idea what was going on, so for all they knew, Shinji had simply flipped his lid.

The Evangelion whirled around and lunged at the LaGOWE, which bounded away. But Unit 01 was right at his heels, its massive hands groping at the ZAFT mech. The others stood dumbfounded, watching the events unfold, too terrified to do anything. What kind of person was Shinji to attack someone who had just surrendered?

Finally, Unit 01 grabbed hold of one of the LaGOWE's back legs and lifted the whole machine up. Shinji could only watch in terror as the Evangelion let out another howl, then bit down hard at the rear end of it. Inside, Aisha was crushed to a bloody pulp by the EVA's massive teeth. With its other hand, it grabbed the front section, and tore the machine in half, causing sparks, oil and flames to fly everywhere.

"STOP! SHINJI! STOP IT!" Kira screamed, rushing the Strike at Unit 01. But the Evangelion simply put up an AT Field, causing it to bounce right off. It did, however, make the Evangelion turn toward the others, and readied to attack once more.

"Oh man, he's really lost it now..." Masato whimpered.

However, Janus finally snapped out of his shock as well, and rushed Granlif forward, Gran Claymore drawn. The sword struck Unit 01's AT Field, but it bounced off.

"Damn it, Shinji, I don't know what you're doing, but snap out of it!" Janus yelled as Granlif tried in vain to break through the powerful barrier.

"I-I-I can't stop it...Unit 01 won't listen to me!" Shinji's voice came over the radio at last as Unit 01 clawed at Janus. "I-I-I didn't want to kill Andrew...but Unit 01...I don't know...I-I-I..."

"Shinji, eject! You can stop the EVA if you remove the entry plug!" Misato called out. Immediately, Unit 01's pilot frantically yanked on an emergency lever. It wouldn't budge.

"Misato, the lever won't move! It's stuck!"

Suddenly EVA Unit 00 jumped in between Shinji and Janus, progressive knife drawn. With startling ease, she sliced through the AT Field and held it open with all her might. Unit 01 seemed to falter when it saw Unit 00.

"Big brother! Now!" Rei called out.

Janus was surprised that the girl chose to call him that so quickly, but he wasn't going to let Rei take that nasty hit like she did before in the fight against Shamsel. Quickly, Janus thrust one of Granlif's arms through the barrier.

"Alright, Shinji...let's see you grit those teeth...KARMAAAAA KNUCKLE!"

At point blank range, Granlif fired off its fist with explosive force, smacking Unit 01 in the jaw. This staggered it long enough for NERV HQ to engage the emergency entry plug ejection sequence. The entry plug shot out of EVA 01's back, and no sooner did that happen than did than did it finally go silent.

* * *

As the remaining ZAFT forces struggled to pick up the pieces of their once mighty group, Martin DaCosta, Andrew's right-hand man, heard the sound of another battleship approaching. But the ship wasn't one of the three that had ambushed them. Out of it came an unusual looking mobile suit, somewhat resembling the Strike. However, it was not the Strike, but a similar mobile suit - the Astray Red Frame.

He landed the Red Frame on the ground and got out, surveying the results of the mayhem.

"Hey, you guys need a hand?" he called out. The ZAFT soldiers stopped and watched as he climbed down onto the ground. The Junk Guild's ship HOME, landed not far away.

"Oh, thank you," Martin called back. "But our immediate concern is freeing our commander..."

"Say no more!" Lowe said eagerly. He got back in the suit, and headed toward Waltfield's fallen LaGOWE. It was completely scrapped thanks to Kira's and Unit 01's berserk rage. He wondered how anyone could survive a wreck like this, but the least he could do was try. He had nothing against ZAFT or Coordinators, and indeed, didn't like fighting very much.

"Hachi, be a pal and initiate MSurgeon protocol. We'll need it to free their commander."

"Right. Initiating MSurgeon protocol."

The Astray's eyes flashed, and it pulled out what appeared to be a small beam saber, modified by Lowe to use as a sort of surgical tool for mechs. With careful precision, the suit carved out a hole in the wreck, and then folded it out. Martin winced, fearing the worst.

But then he looked inside and saw Andrew...and he was alive! Barely breathing, and a massive gash had torn through his left eye in addition to other nasty injuries (including severe burns and his left arm appearing to be shattered), but the man somehow stayed alive for this long.

Unfortunately, Aisha was clearly dead...and was barely recognizable in that her corpse was so severely burned and mangled. Martin shook his head mournfully as he requested any and all help with getting the commander out of the wreck and to the medical team.

Lowe watched silently as several men rushed over, gently pulled Andrew out of the wreckage, and laid him on a stretcher, and hustled him over to another group of soldiers that were preparing medical supplies.

 _Man, this looks like a killer opportunity to get some nice parts to sell,_ " the man said to himself; _But I'd hate to just take stuff and run. Let's stay and help._

But as he looked up, he saw something coming over the horizon...Alliance mobile armors, and based on Hachi's data, they were Blue Cosmos terrorists. Had they come at the heels of whatever force had just scrapped these ZAFT guys?

"Well, well, these guys just don't like me, do they?" he said, shaking his head. "Welp, I hate to do it, but it looks like we're gonna have to teach 'em a lesson...AGAIN. Let's get ready, Hachi!"

"Initiating combat protocols..."

* * *

 _Next time…_

 _*The group travels to Moscow in the divided territory of Russia, where Nergal is performing organic boson jump experiments! But things take a turn for the worse when the Jovian Lizards arrive with some deadlier mecha! Meanwhile, Kaworu takes Nunnally to meet her destiny. Will DREAM be able to handle these new enemies...and what does fate have in store for Lelouch's blind and crippled sister? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 24: The Longest Jump! A Knightmare for Nunnally!**_ _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	38. Chapter 24

_And now, some_ Nadesico _plot, as well as the start of_ Nightmare of Nunnally' _s plot_!

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – The Longest Jump! A Knightmare For Nunnally!**

Everyone was trying their hardest to force what they had seen out of their minds. The brutal (and unavoidable) killing of Andrew Waltfeld left scars on everyone who had witnessed it...Unit 01's savagery, not to mention that it spewed blood, raised many questions amongst the members of DREAM.

But they were questions both Misato and Gendo refused to answer. However, they had feared this possibility, that the S2 Engines would make the Evangelions more difficult to control. So, the organs were removed, and the old umbilical cords were brought to the three ships. The S2 Engines, in the meantime, would be brought back to NERV for further study.

Meanwhile, the leaders of DREAM decided against pursuing matters further in Egypt, due to the excessive emotional trauma the crew had sustained would make it difficult for them to fight. Instead, they decided to head straight for the Eurasian Federation, where they would then cross over to the Chinese Federation, then on to Japan itself.

Lelouch, who spent his entire day as Zero, found sanctuary in the privacy of the room he shared with C.C. on the _Nadesico,_ where he could be himself again. The green-haired girl that was his most trusted confidante entered behind him, carrying a medium-sized pizza, made fresh by the master chef Akito himself.

"Lelouch...you still look pale," C.C. said as she laid the pizza box down and opened it. "I can only assume it's because of that Evangelion's rampage. Everyone's been rattled by it."

"How could I have let such an unstable person get close to Nunnally?" Lelouch said. "There was no way I could have known that Ikari was like that? Even if he claims that his EVA went berserk on its own, how could we know it wasn't reacting to some sort of dark thoughts in his mind? What if he..."

"Of course Ikari has issues," C.C. replied, taking a bite of a slice. "Why do you think he clings to you and Nunnally? Why do you think Asuka has taken to that Kaji character? Why Rei now follows that Janus fellow around like a duckling imprinted on its mother?"

"Is it because Nunnally and I praised him?" the prince said..

"You encouraged him when no else would. That single act of kindness now defines his entire being. He is addicted to your kind words, and you are in a prime position to take advantage of him."

 _Yes, the Evangelions' powers are immense. To be able to control that kind of power..._

"But be aware, that you may be playing with forces beyond human understanding," C.C. warned him after finishing her slice, and then suddenly changed her tone drastically. "Oh, wow, this pizza is amazing! Try a slice!"

* * *

Night came and went, and as the morning sun rose before them, the three ships were flying over the European Union's eastern capital, Moscow. It happened that Nergal had a laboratory in the city (being that it was a multinational corporation), so the three ships decided to touch down there for a brief stopover, especially since Akatsuki needed to check up on something new that was in the works.

As everyone disembarked, Shinji noticed Inez Fressange among the people greeting the arriving crews.

 _What's Ritsuko doing here?_ Shinji wondered, confusing the scientist for the head scientist of Project E.

"Oh, Ms. Fressange!" Akatsuki called out, immediately dispelling Shinji's misconception as Akito walked past him. "There you are. I see you've adapted quite well to the Moscow facility."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Nagare...ah, Akito, there you are!" the blonde scientist said when she saw the _Nadesico_ 's cook walk by. "Listen, I'd like to talk with you for a while. Away from the rest of the group, if that's all right."

"Um...I guess," the cook replied. "But is it alright with..."

"The others already know," Akatsuki reassured him. Of course, he and Inez knew exactly what they needed Akito for…

* * *

Nunnally listened to the news on the television with Kaworu next to her. Sayako, meanwhile, was cleaning up the dishes from their morning tea.

"Just yesterday, a number of Blue Cosmos terrorists went on a rampage near a school on the PLANT 'December 6', killing thirty Coordinator schoolchildren who were just getting out of class."

 _How horrible_ , Kaworu thought; _So many lives cut short when they'd barely begun._

"Every day, there are more atrocities, Kaworu," Nunnally said; "Naturals and Coordinators killing each other...Britannians oppressing Japanese...it's like the whole world has lost its mind."

"It's a shame, isn't it?" the boy replied.

"If only...if only there was something I could do," the girl sighed; "But instead, I have no choice but depend on others to take care of me. Without the use of my legs and eyes, I..."

This statement made Kaworu smile.

 _She's ready to meet them at last,_ he thought. With that, the boy-Angel stood up.

"Nunnally, there's some people I'd like you to meet," he said. "They're friends of mine, and I'm sure they'd be happy to become yours." The girl smiled, which was all the answer Kaworu needed. She then turned towards her maid, who was drying a plate.

"Sayako, Kaworu and I are going for a walk. We'll be back before lunch."

"Take care," the maid replied. With that, Nunnally let her friend turn her wheelchair towards the door and head out.

 _I'm making a dangerous gamble here,_ the Angel thought; _but if it succeeds, her power can finally bring an end to all this..._

* * *

Flying west over the Chinese Federation toward Moscow was a ZAFT _Laurasia_ -class frigate...the vessel for Serpent Tail.

Kazahana Adja, a six-year-old girl with poofed up maroon hair and brown eyes, viewed a screen on the ship's tiny bridge. On the screen was a man with short but thick blonde hair and green eyes. The few who knew him would recognize him as Alan Igor. He looked surprised to see such a young girl answering his important call. The girl leered at him.

"Hey, if you want to hire Serpent Tail, stop looking at me like that," she said in a rather adult manner. Indeed, Kazahana was extremely intelligent, a result of her Coordinator abilities.

"I'm sorry," Alan replied, not realizing that this girl was likely a Coordinator and assumed a calmer expression. "So, yes, I am interested in hiring Serpent Tail's services...and I'm prepared to pay you handsomely."

"Try us," Kazahana replied with a suspicious grin.

"...Forty million," Alan answered instantly. "And I'll pay half of it up front. I'm sending you the contract now."

At that moment, Gai Murakumo entered the room.

"Got a potential client, eh, Kazahana?" Gai said. At that moment, the computer made a bing noise to indicate that the file containing Alan's contract had been received. Kazahana immediately began to scan it.

"Well, you must be Gai Murakumo. Alan Igor's the name."

"This guy said he would pay us forty million bucks," Kazahana said excitedly, momentarily looking away from the contract, "And half of it up front!"

"You must have a lot of money to burn, Mr. Igor," Gai said, raising a single eyebrow. "No one's ever paid even a tenth of that, and we've had only one client who has paid anything up front."

"The job I have for you could take a long time," Alan replied. "And I don't want anyone outbidding me. So, let me tell you about what I need from you..."

* * *

"Kaworu, where are you taking me?" Nunnally asked in a puzzled manner as Kaworu wheeled her through town. Ironically, the blind and crippled girl had no idea that her caretaker was wheeling her straight to the ruined Shinjuku ghetto.

"My friends are very close by," he assured her. "You'll get to meet them both very soon."

Nunnally smiled at the prospect of a new friend, though it was clear that she was feeling uneasy. The Angel wheeled her through the mostly cleared (but still ruined) streets, causing the wheelchair to rattle and shake, jarring the girl a little.

Thankfully it wasn't long before, Kaworu stopped in front of what appeared to be a ruined building - it was the same place Lelouch had found C.C. on the day he obtained his Geass power. The rubble that had blocked the entrance after Sachiel's attack was still there...no one had gotten around to clearing it.

But for someone like Kaworu, it was no problem. With just a little effort, he manipulated his AT Field to push the boulders out of the way, exposing the entrance once more.

The truck was still there, though there was now green liquid on the ground, having never evaporated in the first place. Nunnally immediately held her nose.

"Kaworu, where are we, and what is making that horrible smell?!"

The truck was still there, though it had tipped over as a result of the shaking caused by Sachiel's attack. The spherical metal capsule that had contained C.C. remained where it had opened, but now the pill-shaped capsule was out in the open.

"We've found your new friends. Come and say hello, you two."

Suddenly, something began to bang on the metal capsule, forming dents. The clanging noise from each blow echoed in the warehouse, causing chills to course down Nunnally's spine.

 _Kaworu,_ she thought; _Just who ARE these friends of yours?_

After a tenth hit, a black hand with purple plating pierced through the capsule, sending green liquid gushing out - Kaworu had to put up an AT Field to shield his charge from the torrent of toxic fluid. It stick out its other hand, and seemed to rip its prison open.

The thing imprisoned inside the capsule stood up, causing the capsule to tip off, dumping a mushroom-shaped doll with the symbol of Geass emblazoned on the cap.

The now free prisoner was a large, humanoid mecha looked like a Knightmare Frame. Its body was encased in black and dark-purple armor, with six golden fibers with blades at the ends of them hanging limply. Its lower flanks and the sides and rear of its thighs were blood red in color. Small shield-like objects stuck out of its shoulders, providing protection there as well. Its forehead and cheeks glowed like eyes, while two proper eyes were visible right where they would be. Overall, the mech looked almost like a miniature Evangelion.

Even though she couldn't see what was going on, Nunnally couldn't help but feel terrified of the monstrosity that approached her. It lowered its head and gazed with its wide open eyes at Nunnally's closed ones. She could smell the Frame's breath...it smelled of burning sakuradite. It then lowered its head. The doll, meanwhile, began to levitate on its own accord, and hover toward the girl.

"Don't be afraid, Nunnally, he's been waiting for a long time to meet you," Kaworu reassured her. "Go ahead and pet him. He won't bite."

Nunnally pensively reached out and touched the Frame. When she did, the Frame's forehead began to glow with the same symbol that appeared in Lelouch's eyes whenever he used his Geass.

As soon as she touched the living Knightmare, Nunnally was somehow able to see the doll with her mind, even though her eyes were closed.

"I have been waiting for you, my white witch," the doll said in a voice only she and Kaworu could hear.

"Wh-who...are you?" Nunnally asked pensively. This was the last thing she had expected when Kaworu mentioned "friends".

"You should ask yourself that," the doll replied. Nunnally shook her head, unsure of what to think. She knew who she was...she was Nunnally vi Britannia, 87th in line for the Imperial throne, sister to the 17th prince, and daughter of Charles' favorite consort.

"I can feel it...your anger at the senseless slaughter...at the loss of your mother and your freedom...at a world that is falling into chaos...and the uncertain future that you feel powerless to avert."

As if coming under a mental attack, memories of the death of her mother flashed before her mind's eye, as well as images of Ashford being destroyed, Shinji crying out in agony, and Lelouch bleeding to death. She saw images of slaughter filling the streets, a massive weapon firing at the Earth, and then a world turned into a wasteland...and then an image of her brother Clovis laughing maniacally as everything on Earth died.

 _I-is this the future? No! I...I can't let it happen! I have to...I have to..._

"You desire the power to change this, do you not?" the doll asked.

"I..."

"If that is what you desire, then let us make a contract. In exchange for this power, I would ask you to grant my wish."

The doll somehow sprouted a human-like arm, and held it out to Nunnally. The girl warily reached out to take hold of it. But sooner did they touch than did ghastly tentacles form from the arm and start piercing Nunnally's body.

Kaworu could only watch all this with apprehension as the tentacles then started to pierce the Knightmare, pulling all three of them together. Finally, Nunnally felt a sense of vertigo, then suddenly, she felt that she was no longer sitting on her wheelchair.

Then it hit her - she had feeling in her legs again! Giggling with excitement, Nunnally tried to wiggle her toes, and to her delight, she could do it! Her eyes were still closed, but as if awakening from a long slumber, she opened them once more, on her own will.

The first thing Nunnally saw was that she was floating, like she was underwater. But she didn't feel wet at all - it was if the gas surrounding her was suspending her; and when she breathed it in, it was the same as normal air.

Then she looked down and saw where she was for the first time. The wrecked building, now flooded with green liquid two inches deep, was hardly what Nunnally had wanted the first thing she saw if her vision ever returned. But then she saw Kaworu's smiling face, and it reminded her of Lelouch's.

And then she noticed something distressing - she saw the ceiling of the room cave in in her mind's eye. Instinctively, she reached out to grab Kaworu. The Knightmare Frame responded to her movement and actually grabbed him - and then, moving her legs as if she had always been able to, made the Frame rush out of the building. Unbeknownst to her, the symbol of Geass had appeared over her left eye...and it was the source of her power. She was able to exit the building in three seconds, after which point the ceiling did collapse, crushing her wheelchair underneath it.

When she looked at the wreckage, a new feeling filled Nunnally's mind, and her eyes turned pinkish-red and her brown hair turned a bright blonde.

Kaworu's expression turned to a look of dismay as Nunnally let out a chilling, high-pitched laugh.

"This...this is amazing, Kaworu!" she laughed ecstatically. She turned around and spurred the Knightmare into a run.

"Look! I can run!"

She leaped atop some of the rubble.

"I can jump!"

The Knightmare leaped off the rubble, somersaulting several times before landing on its feet. As he watched all this, the Angel heard the sounds of approaching Knightmares.

"No more of that wheelchair! I'm free!" Nunnally said gleefully. "Look, Kaworu! THIS is my new body! This is my Mark Nemo!" She suddenly looked up to see a half-dozen Sutherlands pointing their guns at her.

"Stop right there! Take all of your weapons offline and climb out of the cockpit! If you do not comply in 20 seconds, we WILL open fire!"

"You...you're the ones who made so many people suffer!" Nunnally hissed; "In that case..."

The girl raised her hands, and the golden fibers with the sharp ends suddenly sprang to life and shot outward like slash hakens. Two of them struck one of the frames, slicing it in half. The others pulled out machine guns and began firing. But three seconds before they had even pulled out their guns, Nunnally saw the paths of the bullets, and rushed forward. She mentally called forth a menacing-looking, Knightmare Frame-sized katana, and with three quick swings, cut the remaining five Frames in two.

"Nunnally…" Kaworu said weakly as he spotted six more Sutherlands headed towards them.

"Six more murderous fools, poisoned by pride and self-satisfaction," Nunnally chuckled. "I smash them and their pride to bits!" She readied her katana and caused the golden fibers to shoot out at the approaching Knightmares.

"Nunnally, stop!" Kaworu cried as he hid behind some rubble - it was better that he not expose himself as an Angel to anyone needlessly by using his AT Field. Two of the Frames went down immediately, while the others opened fire.

But to their shock, the Mark Nemo dodged and/or blocked each of the incoming bullets with frightening ease, having seen them coming before her foes even raised their weapons.

"You idiots!" Nunnally cackled triumphantly. "I can see your moves before you even make them! Thanks to this Geass, I can see the lines of the future!" The other four Knightmares started to retreat, but the girl had already anticipated their escape route with her new Geass.

"Escaping, huh? Blonde Knives, chase them down!"

The golden hakens shot out yet again, but this time straight into the ground. They burrowed through the earth with frightening ease, before popping back up and impaling the fleeing soldiers.

"Yes, this is the power I've dreamed of!" the princess cried. "Kaworu Nagisa, your friends are truly ama..."

But suddenly, Nunnally's entire body began to weaken, and the power she had slipped away. She dropped to the ground, unconscious.

 _Is this who you truly are, Nunnally,_ the Angel thought as he gently picked the girl up; _Or did Nemo do this to you?_

* * *

Akito was brought to a small, darkened conference room with Erina, Inez and Akatsuki, and numerous men and women in business attire, obviously Nergal's Board of Directors. Schematics for some strange device were displayed all over the room. He wished that he was anywhere else but here at this point, but it wasn't like he could will himself away from it.

"Well, let's get this little meeting under way, shall we?" Erina began. "As you all know, the Jovian Lizards have been sending unmanned weapons at up through chulips via a technique called boson jumping."

"Boson jumping?" Akito asked.

"It is when something is transported instantly through space from one point to another," Inez said.

"Um, we have that already," Akito said. "Granlif and Lifthrasir's Thresholds."

"Yes, but their distance of use within the same universe is very limited," Inez explained; "And crossing between universes takes enormous amounts of energy. But with boson jumping, you can instantly travel anywhere, regardless of distance."

"By doing so," Erina concluded. "We could travel to Mars, or even Jupiter, in the blink of an eye. This would allow us to take the fight to the Jovian Lizards themselves."

"So what do you need me for?" Akito finally asked.

"Well, you and those who were aboard the _Nadesico_ were the first life forms we know of to survive a boson jump," Erina said; "Anyone else who has tried was killed...rather gruesomely. Even the Jovian Lizards haven't figured it out, which is the reason they're sending only AI-controlled weapons. But if we can figure out organic boson jumping..."

Akito stood up indignantly.

"Whoa, whoa, are you suggesting that I'm going to be some sort of guinea pig?" he yelled. "Noooooo way! Besides, what makes you think I can do it?" Erina, who had been clutching something in her hand, extended her hand to Akito and opened it, revealing a small blue diamond-shaped crystal resting in the palm of her hand.

"This, Tenkawa, is a chulip crystal, a C.C. for short. We found it on Mars. Have you ever seen one?"

Akito's mouth hung open a bit. Indeed, he had seen one of these objects before.

"Papa..." he muttered.

"You recognize it, then?" Erina asked, handing him the chulip crystal.

"My father gave it to me when I was a child," the cook replied, "But I lost it on Mars."

Erina smiled, and motioned to Akatsuki, who flipped a switch. The design schematics on the various screens changed to images of what appeared to be dozens, or even hundreds, of chulip crystals lined up against the wall. Akito blinked, as if he wasn't sure what he was seeing was for real.

"These are all chulip crystals, Tenkawa. It is our hypothesis that the chulip crystals are the catalyst for boson jumping. Tell me, Tenkawa...you've jumped before, haven't you? From from Mars to the Earth?"

Akito couldn't believe that. But that gap in his memory...of being on Mars one moment with the pendant his father gave him, and the next moment on Earth without it...it was the only explanation at this point.

"Well, who cares? I'm not going to be your guinea pig!" Akito replied as she shook off the flashback. "I'm staying with DREAM, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Come now, Tenkawa, this is for the Earth," Akatsuki said. "If you don't, what will happen? If the Jovians figure out organic boson jumping before we do, then we're all done for."

"Then find someone else!" the Aestivalis pilot spat in reply as he got up. "I'm a human being, not a lab rat! Now, if you'll excuse me..." He marched out of the room, opened the door and slammed it behind him. After a second, Akito stuck his head back in.

"And I'm taking this with me!" he taunted, sticking out his tongue before retracting his head and slamming the door once more.

"You want me to call security to bring him back?" Inez asked.

"No need. He'll come back on his own in due time," Akatsuki said with a smirk. But as that happened, a call came in from security on a phone sitting to Akatsuki's right.

"Nagare. Talk to me," the chairman of Nergal said, standing up.

"There's something going on in the lab! Two massive distortion fields have appeared from within the Threshold we've been experimenting with...dear God...what the hell are those..."

The signal was cut off at that point.

"It's as I feared;" Inez said, standing up as well. "The Jovians must have figured out Earth has begun researching organic boson jumping...and if I was in their place, I'd send troops to stop it immediately..."

* * *

Nunnally found herself back in the ruins of Shinjuku, her eyes closed and her legs unable to move on their own. All she could do was get into a kneeling position.

"Kaworu? Where are you?" she said, vainly turning her head to listen for a response. But none came. Indeed, there seemed to be no sound at all, except for her own voice.

"Was I...dreaming?" she muttered. "Or am I still dreaming even now?"

 _That was no dream, Nunnally,_ the voice of the doll resounded in her mind. The blind girl gasped as the implications of this sunk in.

"Then I…no! I didn't do that!" she cried, tears starting to drip down her cheeks; That wasn't me!"

 _It is, Nunnally,_ the doll said; _Another side of you that did all that._ When Nunnally lifted her head to the source of the voice, it wasn't the doll she saw - but a girl who looked just as she did when she was piloting the Mark Nemo, save for a black jumpsuit that exposed her biceps, navel and inner thighs.

"You…why do you look like me?" Nunnally asked, confused at this sight. "Why can I see you, even though I'm blind?"

"That's because I am also you," her doppelganger replied. "You wanted power, remember? Your Geass - the power to see into the future...that, and the Knightmare were entrusted to you as part of the contract we made earlier."

Nunnally could only nod.

"In return," the Nunnally lookalike said with a devious smirk; "I took something from you that I dearly wanted."

Nunnaly remained silent.

"The darkness in your heart. Your anger, your sadness, your hate, your thirst for revenge against those who have wronged you, and those who cause needless suffering in this world...they allowed me to fuse with you and evolve into a higher state of being!"

"So then…" Nunnally gasped; "You're…"

"Yes - I was that doll - a quantum being stitched together from the cells of witches," the girl answered; "They called me 'Magical Device Nemo'."

Then, to Nunnally's surprise, the girl who looked like her got down on one knee, took her hand and bowed her head.

"But now both the Mark Nemo and myself are a part of you," Nemo said; "And from this day forward, I shall be your Knight, my Princess."

* * *

The source of the two distortion fields were two massive Jovian robots that stood heads and shoulders over even the Evangelions, and wasted no time in attacking the city. Also joining them were a number of Battas and Katonbos, still unmanned. The first to arrive were Dancougar and four of the five Aestivalis pilots.

"Great...we're not even here twelve hours and the place is under attack!" Ryoko ranted. "We've got to be some sort of magnet for trouble!"

"Less debating, more butt-kicking!" Shinobu yelled. "YAAAATE YARUZE!" With that, Dancougar charged at the enemy, its sword drawn as always.

Next out came the _Ra Cailum_ , with Evangelion Unit 02 hooked up to it via umbilical cord, and Nu Gundam on top.

"Amuro, you help Dancougar. We'll go and help the Aestivalis with the two Jovian mechs."

"Roger," Amuro said. Let's go, Nu Gundam!" The mech took off, using a special attachment to fly in the Earth's atmosphere. Amuro drew his beam rifle and fired it at several of the Battas.

Next out were Grendizer (in its Spazer), Mazinkaiser and Mazinger Z.

"Koji - and I mean both of you - be careful," Daisuke warned the two other Mazinger pilots. "This city is heavily populated and has yet to be evacuated. Don't fight recklessly."

"I know, I know," Koji said as Mazinkaiser took off toward the Jovian monstrosities. A few of the Battas dove towards him, but the beams bounced off of Kaiser's armor, and was then shot down by a quick Photon Beam.

"Man, I wish I could fly," Kouji grumbled as he watched his alternate self take off while his mech was still land bound. Mazinger started tromping its way after its larger cousin.

Finally, Tara, Domon, and Judau appeared.

"Judau, go with the grunts," Tara said. "I'll help out with that Jovian mech. Domon, take care of the other one."

"No problem!" Judau replied eagerly. "Let's go, Domon!"

"Fine, whatever," the Gundam Fighter said apathetically. The two Gundams took off after their targets as Tara started after hers. As she flew overhead, she saw the Aestivalis putting all of their ammo into blasting it, but the gigantic mecha's Distortion Field caused their bullets to bounce harmlessly off.

Tara shook her head. There was no way that was going to work. But she remembered how Samael had slipped into the _Nadesico_ 's Distortion Field, and she figured she'd try the same thing. Opening portals below the Jovian giant and on a nearby building, Tara fired several rifle shots.

But the shots missed as the behemoth suddenly disappeared, and reappeared about a thousand yards away.

"What the? No fair!" Tara yelled.

"It's called boson jumping, Ms. Zifell," Akatsuki said, annoyed. "It's instantaneous transportation for any distance, without the use of portals."

"I wish you had told us sooner!" Mazinkaiser's pilot complained, having equal difficulty dealing with the second one. "I can't hit this thing for beans, especially if I'm trying to not damage anything else!" The behemoths, in the meantime, started charging up what looked like energy cannons.

"Oh crudcakes..." Tara gasped. She dove away from the line of fire, just in time to avoid getting flattened by not an energy blast, but a powerful Gravity Blast. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, considering they were able to create micro black holes. Asuka, meanwhile, quickly raised her mech's AT Field, which absorbed the blast with ease. She rushed in, the _Ra Cailum_ hovering overhead, and lunged at it with fists, and the two mechs met in a contest of strength.

"Oh, you think you can beat ME in a contest of strength?" Asuka said. "Well...SCREW...YOU!"

Unit 02 picked up the mech and held it overhead.

"And now, an old wrestling move from back home...THE GERMAN SUPLEX!"

Unit 02 bounded into the air, then smashed the Jovian mech into the ground headfirst, landing on its back. A shockwave rushed through the entire town, causing damage to several buildings.

Mazinkaiser, on the other hand, took a Gravity Blast at full force. But as was the case with the gravity generator from EI-19, it was able to stay together under its own increased weight. Once the blast subsided, Koji saw his chance, and charged in. As he did, he swung Kaiser's arm around and around, even as the forearm itself spun like a drill, which could have easily thrown anyone else off.

"Chew on this! DAISHARIN TURBO SMASHER PUUUUUNCH!"

Koji fired off the punch nearly straight forward, and it managed to catch the Jovian mech off balance, since it had to drop its Distortion Field to fire the Gravity Blast. The added momentum of the wind up allowed it to completely demolish its armor. It also heavily damaged the Phase Distortion Engine that powered it, preventing it from boson jumping again. Grendizer and Mazinger Z appeared and unleashed their own attacks.

"GRAVITY STORM!"

"BREAST FIREEEEE!"

Shining Gundam, by the time, got into the battle, and prepared to finish off the staggered Jovian mech.

"Time to finish this quick! SHINIIIING FINGER!"

Domon's trademark attack was aimed at the mech's head, which it immediately crushed with ease, finally silencing the mech for good.

Meanwhile, Judau suddenly stumbled into the other Jovian mech's boson jumping path. Wasting no time, the Gundam pilot drew its beam sabers and sliced the mech's feet, causing it to crash to the ground. But before the Newtype could act, it was assailed by several Katonbos and their beam cannons, knocking it prone.

"Stupid battleships..." he grunted. But when he tried to get up, the Jovian mecha he had just cut down used its massive hand to grab ZZ Gundam and squeeze the cockpit.

But before Judau could even begin praying for help, he heard a torrent of bullets and missiles strike his captor, blowing the Jovian mech's head off. He used his beam saber to cut his mech free, then looked around.

He saw a blue Gundam standing not far away - it somewhat resembled the Strike, but lacked any Striker pack. Instead, it had what looked like a pair of missile launchers, one on each shoulder, and with two Armor Schneiders on its hips. Decorating its left shoulder was a symbol of a zig-zagging snake with a black tail - the logo of the Serpent Tail mercenary faction, and Gai Murakumo was its pilot.

"Woah, nice Gundam, pal!" Judau exclaimed.

But Gai quickly saw that something was happening to the headless Jovian mech...a glowing box on its back started to flash rapidly. Just then, everyone got a message from Nergal's lab.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Nunnally finally felt her consciousness return. She could sense that Kaworu was watching over her. She also sensed the presence of someone else in the room. She turned her head to see the image of Nemo standing at the other side of the room.

"Welcome back," Kaworu said. "You were out for a while now."

"Hello, Tabris," Nemo said. Kaworu looked straight at the Nunnally lookalike.

"Nemo….so, you finally got what you wanted," he replied coldly.

 _He can see her, too?_ Nunnally thought; _And why did she call him Tabris?_

"So, what did you think?" Nemo said, smirking as she did a twirl, as if presenting herself to the boy-Angel.

"Did you have to kill them too?" Kaworu said, his anger still cold; "Couldn't you have just disabled their machines?"

"I did what she wanted," Nemo answered, surprised at Kaworu's reaction. "Isn't that right, my Princess?"

"I...I never wanted to kill them," Nunnally said weakly. "Just break their will to fight…"

"You may be a part of her now," the boy scolded; "But don't think you can use her for your own plans! Nunnally will not become a killing machine!"

"I am Nunnally vi Britannia just as much as she is," Nemo answered; "Only she can tell me what to do."

"Please, Nemo," Nunnally said, her body visibly trembling in the effort to stay sitting up; "When we fight...try not to kill our enemies unless you have no other choice."

Nemo scowled.

"Swear it!" Nunnally said, putting as much command as she could into her voice; "On your honor as my Knight!"

"I swear upon my honor," Nemo said. "That I will not kill unless there is no other option." Nunnally seemed satisfied.

"Th...thank...you..." she said before plopping back on her pillow and went right back to sleep.

 _You never told her the drawback, did you?_ Kaworu thought as Nemo faded away, retreating to the recesses of Nunnally's unconscious; _That using her Geass for a long period of time puts great strain on her body?_

* * *

Akito, who had just finished his own preparations to sortie, heard the message from within his Aestivalis:

"Attention! Clear out while you can! That Jovian mech is set to detonate its Phase Transition Engine; and when it does, this entire area will be vaporized!"

Suddenly, he thought back on Erina's words - he had boson jumped before and survived. He looked at the chulip crystal in his hand, and realized what he had to do. He rushed the Aestivalis out in an Air Frame and quickly headed toward the surviving Jovian mech.

"Akito, what are you doing?!" Yurika called out. "You're heading TOWARD the thing that's about to explode!"

"I know! I'm gonna...I'm gonna try it!" Akito yelled. "Even if I don't survive, I'll still be taking this thing to hell with me!" At that moment, he dove into the Jovian mech and concentrated as hard as he could as he grabbed the collapsed mech. The chulip crystal shone brilliantly, and then Akito, his Aestivalis, and the Jovian mech all winked out of existence with no fanfare.

"Akito!" Ryoko cried. "Akito! No!"

"That idiot!" Domon roared. _Now how am I going to get some decent grub on this trip?!_

The entire group could only stare at where Akito and the Jovian mech had been a few seconds ago. But before much else could happen, Judau heard an annoyingly familiar voice on his radio.

"Judaaaaaau! I found you at last!"

 _No...first I lose Akito,_ Judau thought, _and now SHE shows up!_

"Captain Bright, you're not going to believe this!" one of the operators on the _Ra Cailum_ exclaimed. "There's a Neo Zeon mech headed our way! It's a Quebley MK II!"

"Neo Zeon found the Threshold?!" Bright gasped. The dark purple mobile suit swooped down and paused in front of the _Ra Cailum_ , and Puru assumed a more serious tone.

"Okay, Londo Bell, listen up. I've got someone who's a friend of yours here with me. And if you want him to live, you'll do as I say!"

"Guys, why didn't you answer?! I was trying to contact you for three weeks!" the voice of Akito called out. "And..wait, what do you mean I'm your hostage?! You said you'd bring me back to Earth!"

"Akito, you're alive!" Daisuke exclaimed. "But you disappeared merely a minute or two ago. How could you have been waiting for three weeks?"

"So, are you going to listen to my demands or do I have to mess him up?" Puru said, trying her best to sound intimidating. In response, Gai Murakumo calmly aimed a missile launcher at Puru and fired off several rounds. She didn't notice him, even with her Newtype senses, and the Quebley unceremoniously dropped out of the sky and into a nearby park when the missiles struck its engines.

"Answer: Neither," the Blue Frame's pilot quipped.

"Man, I like this guy already!" Tara chimed in.

* * *

With Akito safely back in the hands of DREAM, and Elpeo Puru in the custody of Londo Bell, Erina and Inez were quickly able to explain to everyone what had most likely happened.

"Apparently, boson jumping not only allows travel through space, but travel through TIME as well," Inez said. " It was dubbed the time variable. When Akito boson jumped his Aestivalis and the Jovian mech, he must have traveled back in time three weeks."

"So, there were two Akitos in existence at the same time?" Kouji asked. "Or is like me and the other me?"

"I can't honestly say," the blonde scientist replied, "Though that's probably for the best. Regardless, we can officially confirm that safe organic boson jumping is not only technically possible, but a realistic method of transport. You truly did come through for Nergal in the end, Tenkawa. By the way, where DID you end up?"

"I ended up on the moon...and just like before, the chulip crystal I had was gone. I tried to get in contact with the moon base, but I couldn't. Then that Puru character showed up and brought me here. I thought she was just going to bring me back to Earth."

"Makes me glad we didn't send security after you when you walked out with the crystal," Akatsuki laughed. "If we hadn't, this whole city and everyone in it have been atomized by that explosion."

"I'd say Akito did a 'bang'-up job, don'tcha think?" Izumi joked. Unsurprisingly, no one laughed.

* * *

Elpeo Puru sulked in her cell aboard the _Ra Cailum_. She couldn't believe that she had let herself get captured like this. Maybe she would have been okay to lose to a Newtype like Judau, but to be humiliated by a non-Newtype using a missile was beyond undignified. But her mind quickly turned to other things when the apple of her eye, Judau, showed up with Bright and Amuro.

"Judau! You came back!" she squealed. "C'mon, let me out so we can play!" Bright was about to address her, but Amuro stopped him, and nodded to Judau, as if he wanted him to do the talking.

"Hey, Puru, listen. While it wasn't nice of you to take my friend Akito hostage, you did bring him back, so I forgive you for that."

"Oh...um...thank you!" Puru replied, confused as to why Judau was talking to her like this. The boy, however, decided to push his luck a bit.

"Listen, Puru. Me, Amuro and Captain Bright will make you a deal. If you agree to never fight for Zeon ever again, you can stay here with Londo Bell and we'll play together all you want!"

Puru's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really, you mean it?!"

"I swear as a fellow Newtype," ZZ Gundam's pilot answered. "I'll even introduce you to my friends on the _Nadesico_ and _Archangel_! They're all great people!"

"Ummmm...okay!" Puru chirped, excited at the prospect of having so many friends when not long ago she had almost none. "I won't fight for Zeon anymore if I get to be with you, big brother Judau! I didn't like that mean old hag Haman anyway!"

"That's great! You heard her, guys!" Judau said excitedly. "She's not gonna fight for Neo Zeon anymore!"

"I'd like to give her the benefit of the doubt," Bright said. "But for now, we're going to keep a close eye on her."

"Yes," Amuro agreed, "we can't let her just do as she pleases until we know we can trust her. Anywhere she goes, you go, Judau."

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't agree to be her babysitter!" Judau exclaimed. "Can't you get someone else to do it? What about Christina?!"

"She likes you. That's reason enough to have you watch over her," Amuro replied plainly. With that, he unlocked the door to Puru's cell, and she gleefully tackled Judau.

"Yay! I get to be with big brother Judau! It's going to be oodles and oodles of fun!"

 _Me and my big mouth,_ ZZ Gundam's pilot thought.

* * *

"So this is the infamous Zero, huh?" Gai Murakumo said as he looked the masked man up and down once they were back at the base. Elijah, Kazahana, Reed and Loretta all stood by. "You're about what I expected."

"And you are the leader of the mercenary group Serpent Tail, Gai Murakumo," Zero replied. "I've heard a few things about you and your group as well. Tell me, who hired you?"

"What do you think we are, stupid?" Kazahana answered snidely. "We know better than to tell you that."

"Well, what we can tell you is that our employer has a vested interest in your success, and to that end, we're to fight with you, regardless of who your enemy is." Elijah added. "So, Gai is now a part of your outfit."

"Really?" Murrue said suspiciously. "But based on your abilities, we can only guess you're a Coordinator. Why would you fight against your own?"

"You said it yourself – I'm a mercenary," Gai replied with a shrug. "If you really to want to keep me from stabbing you in the back on our employer's whim, make a better offer."

"Well, let's try to get along, 'kay?" Mu said. "Put 'er there, buddy."

Gai Murakumo looked at Mu's hand, smirked a bit, and shook it. For forty million big ones, it would be worth putting up with almost anything.

* * *

 _I would really appreciate more reviews. Do you like the changes I've been making? Have I missed anything that needed to be edited? Feel free to let me know! Anyway, next time…_

 _*Now that the Jovian Lizards have figured out organic Boson Jumping, Nergal decides that it's time to upgrade the_ Nadesico _! But when a strange computer virus takes over Omoikane during a test of its new weaponry, the EA sees no other choice but to wipe the ship's AI and reset it, even at Ruri's protest! Can she find a way to get rid of the virus before the Alliance performs a factory reset on her dearest friend? Who else in DREAM will get involved? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 25 - Those Unforgettable Days! Battle at the Center of Omoikane!**_ _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	39. Chapter 25

_Today, it's more_ Nadesico _plot, this time involving my favorite episode in the series! Also, I bring in part of another chapter from the original!_

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - Those Unforgettable Days! Battle at the Center of Omoikane!**

The incident at Moscow prompted Nergal to begin its immediate preparations for the thing in the works Akatsuki wanted to check up on – an upgrade to the _Nadesico_. This meant that DREAM would either have to sit on its hands for a bit, or go on without it. Unsurprisingly, any attempts to persuade the crew to go with the latter were met with vigorous opposition.

Amazingly, the city was mostly undamaged, so the crew took the opportunity to do a little sightseeing, as well as to get to know Elpeo Puru and Serpent Tail, who had just joined up. In particular, Kira was interested in getting to know the mercenary group, as it was great having more Coordinators aboard. Cagalli was interested as well, but for entirely different reasons.

Kira, Gai and Cagalli walked through the chilly streets of Moscow – even in summer the temperature rarely went above sixty or seventy degrees. It didn't take long for Cagalli to start grilling him about the Astrays. No one around would really pay attention, but when Gai finally decided to answer, the trio opted to slip into a small alley.

"Listen, kid, I don't know a lot about it. All I do know is that the Blue Frame was one of five prototypes for the G-Project – there's also the Red Frame, the Gold Frame, the Green Frame and the plain old Astray. I met the guy who now owns the Red Frame – some tech guy named Lowe Gear. Not sure about the locations of other ones, though. Happy now, little missy?"

Cagalli sighed, and said nothing more on the subject. If he did know more, the mercenary was in no mood to talk about the details.

"So, Gai, why are you a mercenary?" Kira asked after a minute of silence as they walked back outside. You don't actually like combat, do you?"

"I'm a mercenary because it pays well. As for whether I like combat...well, I prefer to stay out of conflicts unless I'm doing a job," Gai responded plainly, "And right now, my client wants me to work with your group. So, that's why I'm with DREAM now."

"So, at any given moment, you could stab us in the back," Cagalli said accusingly. "You could be some spy feeding information to ZAFT!"

"Technically, I could be," the sunglasses-wearing Coordinator replied, "But only if my client wanted me to. If you don't trust me, sleep with one eye open - I won't hold it against you." Kira, feeling awkward, quickly moved the conversation to other things, making plans in his head to lock his door in the _Archangel_ at night.

* * *

"HEE-YAH!"

"SAR-YAAAH!"

Domon and Kallen's fighting cries echoed through the resounding gymnasium inside the Nergal facility. DREAM had been granted permission to use the facility's amenities while the _Nadesico_ was undergoing its upgrades, and the two, both being fighters as well as robot pilots, decided to test their mettle against each other in a sparring match.

"You're not half-bad," Domon said as he assumed a fighting stance once more. "Who taught you?"

"I kinda taught myself," Kallen replied, maintaining a fighting stance as well, but bouncing up and down a bit. "Picking and choosing various techniques that suited my needs. Call me a combat pragmatist, if you will. So come on, give me all you've got!"

"Alright...now, let's see if you have a technique to counter THIS!" Domon yelled. He rushed in with lightning speed and immediately started raining blows on Kallen faster than a typical person could see, while she tried her best to block and dodge the incoming attacks. As quick as she was, Domon was quicker, as it didn't take long for him to connect a hit to her gut, sending her stumbling away and knocking the wind out of her. She fell over flat on her back.

"Ow-ow-ow..." Kallen groaned as she rolled over.

"That's what you get for asking me to go all out," Domon replied as he helped her up. "Well, I think we've done enough. I had fun, though. Haven't fought an opponent like you in these sort of circumstances in a long time."

"I've done my share of fighting both in and out of a Knightmare," Kallen replied, rubbing her now sore stomach. "Say, that reminds me...I saw Shining Gundam's main attack in our last battle...my Guren has an attack kind of like it."

"A Shining Finger?" Domon exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't call it that," the girl giggled before clutching her gut again. "Owwwww..."

"C'mon, I'll take you to Rain," the martial artist said gently. "She'll fix you up."

* * *

Zap.

Bzzt.

Krik.

Twitch.

It was amazing what electrical impulses directed to the proper parts of the brain could do. Schneizel, second prince of Britannia, and the Empire's Prime Minister, pondered this as he watched a man with dark teal hair in a purple jump suit writhe on the floor below...Jeremiah Gottwald.

While the prince had saved Gottwald's life, he had then proceeded to turn him into his guinea pig. Embedding cybernetic implants into him, he was working to break the man and make him a suitable test subject for Britannian weapons development. He felt only a slight bit of pity for the fellow, and ultimately turned away.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Jeremiah suddenly cackled as he sprang to his feet. "I AM JEREMIAH GOTTWALD, KNIGHT OF ORANGE! I RUN ON VITAMIN C AND LOYAALTYYYYYYY! ALL HAIL BRITANNIAAAAAAAAA!"

Shameful indeed, the prince told himself, that such experiments had to be done - and on a fellow Britannian no less. But he had other things on his mind...in particular, the activities of DREAM. They had already made it to Moscow, completely bypassing Cornelia as they came along the northern part of Africa. And Suzaku Kururugi was trailing behind, forced to make his way through Area 14 along with the two ZAFT pilots. At this rate, they'd never catch up.

But as luck would have it, the solution to the problem came barreling down the hall, carried by an excited, bespectacled man with lavender hair and eyes, dark trousers, black shoes and a long white lab coat with a popped up collar. He skidded to a stop just in front of Schneizel, and danced a little jig while clutching a number of papers in his hand and a big grin on his face.

"Ah, Earl Asplund, you seem...cheerful..." Schneizel said, not used to see the scientist quite so giddy.

"Prince Schenizel, it works! Britannia be hailed, my beautiful Knightmare-fitted Float System finally works!" the man, Earl Lloyd Asplund cheered ecstatically. "Oh, I haven't been this excited since I first watched the Lancelot's beautiful war dance!"

Schneizel smiled a bit.

"Your timing is impeccable, dear Earl. I would have you work on a Float System to be fitted onto the Lancelot. Its pilot is having some trouble keeping up with Zero and his new band of allies."

Lloyd stopped dancing.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, but one successful test is not enough to warrant the use of something," the Earl said with a chuckle. "I must run more tests and develop a Frame that will utilize it effectively. Of course, I already have the schematics right here." He handed the Prince the notes, which he perused.

"My lord, pardon my intrusion into your affairs," the aristocrat then said more humbly before assuming a somewhat more sly tone, "But I overheard that His Majesty the Emperor is considering someone as a bride for you. "

"Yes, he is," Schneizel sighed without looking away from the notes. "Ever since the dedication of the Clovis Memorial Museum, he's been completely head over heels for this half-Eleven girl he met. Apparently, she's the one who did the painting I have hanging on the back wall of my chambers."

"I heard she's quite the feisty one, if Kururugi's reports are true," Lloyd said with a chuckle. "Intelligent too...not to mention she's quite fetching for a half-breed."

Schneizel's usually calm expression turned to one of noticeable annoyance at Lloyd's prattling. He wasn't interested at all in a bride...indeed, his only desire was to achieve his own goals, and occupying himself with a woman would only keep him from his vital task. He finished skimming the schematics of the new Frame, and handed them back to Lloyd.

"I've looked over your plans...they seem sound enough. I'll go ahead and allocate funding into the development of your new 'Gawain'..."

* * *

In the _Ra Cailum_ 's infirmary, Kallen allowed Rain to give her a once-over and treat some of the cuts and bruises Domon had inflicted on her during their sparring match. The Gundam Fighter had returned to the gym to continue his practice.

"Domon gave you a whipping, huh?" Rain commented as she examined some diagnostic scans. "No organ damage, thank heavens. Just some bruising."

"I should have known better than to tell a Gundam Fighter to go all out on me," Kallen giggled with embarrassment as the medic gave her an ice pack, which the Knightmare pilot pressed against her bruised belly. Rain then picked up some isopropyl alcohol and a cotton ball and rubbed one of Kallen's scrapes.

"Ow! That stings!" the Guren's pilot yelped.

"It's supposed to sting, silly," Rain said gently; "That's how you know it's working."

"Give me a little warning before you do that next time," Kallen grumbled. After a moment, she smiled a bit.

"You know, Rain," she said; "You remind me a lot of my mom. You even sound like her...a little."

"I suppose I should take that as a complement," Rain replied, smiling back; "Though I do wonder what she thinks about you being a member of the Black Knights rather than being in school."

"She doesn't know at all," the redhead sighed; "No one outside DREAM knows. I've had to pretend to be sickly at school to hide that."

"I see," Rain replied, completely understanding of Kallen's situation, "Hopefully you won't have to once Japan is liberated...and once she recovers from the damage Refrain did to her.."

Kallen gasped.

"You knew?" she exclaimed.

"I merely overheard from Leo Shishioh," Rain explained. "She's in GGG's care, isn't she? When we get back to Japan, you should visit her."

Kallen smiled, and thought about her mother, who Rain so reminded her of.

"Yeah, I will!" the half-Britannian said.

 _She reminds me a lot of Domon,_ Rain thought; _She can be hot-headed, easily angered and even arrogant at times, but underneath, she's kind and loving._

* * *

The _Nadesico_ was slowly piloted outside, its upgrade finally complete. Attached to it was a new device called the Y-Unit, which increased the ship's firepower drastically. In particular was a weapon dubbed the "Phase Transition Cannon", which was used based on the principles used in Thresholds. Instead of creating holes, then folding space, it simply went straight through the second step, which obliterated anything caught in the blast.

At least, that was the intention of the weapon's designers. Thankfully, it could only perform at its full power in space - but for safety purposes, the ship, along with the Aestivalis, were being taken to an isolated area in the Siberian wilderness, where collateral damage would be reduced to an absolute minimum.

The ship stopped in the middle of a vast expanse of empty tundra, covered only by stunted grasses and permafrost, and the Aestivalis, all in Air Frames, stopped as well.

"Okay, everyone, we've reached the intended area," Yurika said. "Now, we have to wait for those unmanned units. If I'm not mistaken, they should be arriving by air drop..."

"Droppers confirmed," Ruri said. "They're deploying some old Jovian bugs and Moebius units." As the girl made preparations to engage the unmanned drones, she noticed that Omoikane was already doing it, but instead of targeting the unmanned units with the Phase Transition Cannon...it was targeting the craft dropping the drones...

For the first time in a long time, Ruri's expression changed drastically. She began frantically entering commands, trying to get Omoikane to stop. Her already worried expression changed to a look of pure despair when she read the following words, written in red:

 _MANKIND IS THE ULTIMATE ENEMY TO THE INFINITE REALITIES I WILL ELIMINATE ALL ENEMIES MANKIND IS THE ULTIMATE ENEMY TO THE INFINITE REALITIES I WILL ELIMINATE ALL ENEMIES MANKIND IS THE ULTIMATE ENEMY TO THE INFINITE REALITIES I WILL ELIMINATE ALL ENEMIES MANKIND IS THE ULTIMATE ENEMY TO THE INFINITE REALITIES I WILL ELIMINATE ALL ENEMIES MANKIND IS THE ULTIMATE ENEMY TO THE INFINITE REALITIES I WILL ELIMINATE ALL ENEMIES MANKIND IS THE ULTIMATE ENEMY TO THE INFINITE REALITIES..._

These words kept repeating over and over, infinitely appearing.

"No no no no NOOOO!" Ruri cried.

"Ruri, what's wrong?" Yurika asked, concerned with Ruri's highly unusual behavior. Then again, showing any emotion was highly unusual for her.

The Aestivalis' eyes glowed red and suddenly began acting on their own as well. They began firing off their weaponry at the drop craft as well as the drones, and managed to shoot one out of the sky.

"Yurika! Ruri! What the hell is going on?" Ryoko yelled. "We can't control the Aestivalis! They just shot down one of the drop craft!"

"Ruri? Please tell me you haven't gone crazy," Jun gasped.

"No...I-I don't know, but Omoikane's acting entirely on its own! Please, Omoikane, stop it!"

Suddenly, the Phase Transition Cannon fired. It struck one of the craft and began to distort the space around it. The crew could only watch in horror as the weapon performed horrifically well, completely annihilating the perceived enemy. It then locked on to some passing Moebius units in the upper atmosphere and charged the cannon again as the Aestivalis started flying skyward.

"Yurika, hurry! The emergency override!" Minato cried. Frantically, Yurika opened up the top of a small column near her captain's chair with a big red button, which she slammed as hard as she could with her fist. The entire ship went dark as Omoikane shut down. The ship's engines, as a safety precaution, didn't instantly turn off - they shut down slowly, allowing the _Nadesico_ to gently descend back to the ground, several hundred feet below. After the ship stopped, a series of red lights powered on, and the monitors of the ship came back on. The Aestivalis, meanwhile, were put back under the control of their pilots.

"Switch to system safe mode successful," Ruri reported with a sigh. "Basic propulsion, life support and navigation systems are online. It should be enough to get us back to HQ."

* * *

A thin man with a bowl haircut, thick nose, pointed features, and small eyes wearing Earth Alliance admiral's attire looked at the leaders of DREAM with a look of furious disbelief. Ruri, Inez Fressange and Erina Wong were also present, as well as the entire maintenance team (including Uribatake) and the Aestivalis pilots. Kira, Leeron, Amuro, and Tara were listening in.

"Well, someone better start explaining! You've destroyed some extremely valuable Alliance resources with those shenanigans!" the admiral yelled. "Why did the Aestivalis and _Nadesico_ start attacking the Alliance craft when their targets were supposed to just be the unmanned drones?!"

"Hey, don't blame us!" Akito protested. "We weren't TRYING to shoot those craft down!"

"Yes. We dearly love our blue home world, and we depend on the Alliance's sponsorship!" Akatsuki added. "What would possess us to betray them?"

Munetake stroked his chin as he considered this story, and then turned toward Uribatake and his crew. "Fine...then perhaps faulty maintenance is the culprit!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, haircut boy!" Uribatake said indignantly. "How DARE you doubt the ability of our maintenance teams!"

"Hmm...Perhaps fatigue among the crews is to blame?" Zero suggested. Uribatake, angry to the point of steam spouting out of his ears, and got right in Zero's face.

"Look, you masked moron, my boys know that when they screw up, people DIE – so every single process is double-checked, triple-checked and QUADRUPLE-CHECKED until we get it right, you got that?! I'm a womanizer and a deadbeat dad, but I do my job damn well, so don't blame us for THEIR SHORTCOMINGS!" He pointed to the pilots as he said those last two words.

"Yes, thank you for sharing that," Zero retorted sardonically before addressing the Admiral more kindly. "Regardless, we had our set of computer experts investigate the matter. Commander Ray, Ensign Yamato, Officer Littner, would you tell us your findings?"

"Well, we found two glaring problems," Amuro began. "First, there are records of a battle against Earth Alliance forces dated back almost a year ago. Second, we found some rather suspicious-looking code in the system."

"My bet is that it was a ZAFT agent who planted it," Kira added. "It's definitely one of the most complex codes I've ever seen, and it's likely that whoever stole the Great Mazinger plans also inserted the code."

"So, it's ZAFT's fault?" Munetake said. "It figures."

"I dunno, the malicious code suggests something else. When I looked at the code, it seemed to be more focused on attacking HUMANS. Especially when you see THIS displayed onscreen."

He showed a screenshot of the message Omoikane kept printing over and over again.

"The second part makes sense, but what does 'mankind is the ultimate enemy of all realities' mean?" Hikaru said, scratching her head. But a light bulb lit up in Akito's mind.

"Wait a minute...the Anti-Spirals!" Akito exclaimed. "Remember that weird floating girl that appeared when we busted Simon out of jail in the other world? She said something about her master being 'one with the great god' and 'for the safety of all realities', I think."

"My thoughts exactly," Leeron said with a nod. "The Anti-Spirals, Admiral, are a group of beings from the universe connected to this one via the Thresholds at Photon Power Labs and on the moon. Apparently, they're some self-proclaimed 'guardians of the realities'. I bet when we fought them, either the messenger or one of the Anti-Spiral grunts injected the code remotely without our knowledge."

"Either way, we couldn't find a way to remove the malicious code without harming vital systems," Amuro said.

"What do you recommend then?" Murrue asked. "We can't very well trust a ship that's going to go berserk and attack our allies."

"It's a simple matter of wiping and rebuilding the ship's system from the ground up," the admiral replied. "The boys in our computer's department that will do the job. Once they arrive and get all set up, they'll wipe its memory slate clean and then reinstall the backup we received from Nergal for just such an occasion."

"Wait!" Ruri protested, her concern for the computer's well-being actually making her express stronger emotion. "First of all, such draconian measures are completely stupid. There's also the matter of the valuable and still unanalyzed data from the mission to Mars AND its time in the alternate universe!"

"The _Nadesico_ is operating under the Earth Alliance's jurisdiction," Munetake argued. "Any memories from when the ship was alone are more trouble than they're worth!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the Admiral," Akatsuki said. "It's us humans that protect the Earth, not computers and machines. Shame about having to throw away all that juicy data, though. But we can't have that 'kill all humans' code infecting other systems."

"I'm sorry, Miss Hoshino, but I too must side with them," Zero said with a sigh. "It's a risk we can't afford to take."

"Idiots...you're IDIOTS!" Ruri cried and rushed out of the room.

* * *

And so it began. A small army of white-coated specialists armed with laptops marched onto the _Nadesico_ and entered the main computer room. Meanwhile, Akito returned to the kitchen, and continued to practice his cooking. As he was sampling a little bit of sauce, someone poked him on the shoulder, making him spit out the liquid.

"Hi, Akito!" Yurika said.

"Yurika, what was that for?!" he yelled.

"Hey, Akito, can you do me a biiiiig favor?" she asked.

"No. I need to keep practicing cooking if I'm ever going to be a great chef one day," he answered bluntly. "Ask someone else."

"We can't. It has to be you," Ruri said. Akito looked over toward the table and saw Ruri and Uribatake standing there. "We've got Simon, our Koji, Kallen, Domon, Tara, Daisuke, Judau and Go. But we need you most of all."

"Why do you need so many people?" Akito asked. "We're not going into battle, are we?"

"We'll explain when we get there...come on!" Uribatake said.

* * *

With a deafening crash, a black and red machine landed in the deep ocean, but quickly rose back to the surface and back into the air and soon was flying over land once more. But the descent to Earth had changed it: this machine, a Getter Robo no longer bore its trademark vivid red - it was now completely jet-black, a result of the remainder of the paint job being charred by the heat of atmospheric re-entry.

The man inside was Ryoma Nagare.

Ryoma had also added spikes on the robot's knuckles, and a special plated door on its face where its mouth and nose would be - this had the unintentional effect of making the mech look even more menacing than usual. To top it all off, the mech's eyes seemed to slightly drip blood, and even looked organic, a reminder that every Getter Robo was sentient to some degree.

Ryoma's first task now was to get his bearings. He opened up the GPS system on his mech, which still functioned, and took a look at his coordinates.

 _Looks like I'm not far from Mt. Kilimanjaro. Wow, was I off target._

When Ryoma climbed out of the mech, he took a quick look at the changes, and smiled. The black was a nice addition. It might confuse Invaders for a moment, long enough for him to cut them to pieces. A black Getter Robo...truly a fitting change for this dark world. Ryoma himself was now garbed in a tan coat, dark pants, a simple white shirt, a tattered red scarf that seemed to defy gravity, and thick leather boots.

He also quickly noticed that the Getter Ray levels were somewhat low, even with his Black Getter around. Was something draining it out of the air? Or was it that Shin Dragon had actually been blown up by that nuke?

Ryoma decided that he would ponder that another time. He was ravenous from his long trip back to Earth, and needed food and water soon. His GPS had picked up a base in the area, not far from the mountain, and he decided to head there. Survival was his immediate focus, and if he had to kill others to do it, then so he would.

It was once the way of this now dead savanna...

* * *

Akito was brought to a secret spot he had never known about on the _Nadesico_ , where Uribatake sat down at a rather old-looking computer, typing away. Surrounding them was a wide variety of old models and plastic figures of spaceships both real and fictional. The plastic, glue and cardboard gave the entire room a musty odor. The group gathered around the mechanic, watching him type like the wind, nearly as fast as Kira.

"And there we go!" the mechanic said as he leaned back a bit in his chair. "I had a nice little backdoor to the main system secretly set up at this terminal here so I could access the system for a situation such as this. And now...TA-DA!"

A digital animation of a super-deformed Aestivalis with an apron, a dustpan, a white bandana and a feather duster appeared on the screen and began comically walking back and forth on screen.

"Aw, it's adorable!" Tara said with a smile. "It's like a little maid!"

"Why, thank you, milady!" Uribatake said as he grinned. "This little fella here is a maintenance program that lives in the computer's memory, keeping everything neat and tidy and fixing broken code whenever it finds it, sort of like a cyberspace superhero...janitor!"

"How...odd..." Go said plainly.

"You got a problem with that?" Uribatake said, leering at Getter 1's pilot. "Well, anyway, I was able to scavenge up some data relating to all the mechs that have had their systems checked by the ship. And with a few added tweaks...behold!"

Super-deformed, adorable-looking versions of Lifthrasir, Mazinkaiser, Shin Getter 1, Gurren Lagann, ZZ Gundam, Grendizer, Guren MK II and Shining Gundam all started following behind the Aestivalis.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Tara squealed. "So much adorable!"

"Wow, look at Shin Getter's eyebrows!" Koji laughed - indeed, Shin Getter was sporting a mono-brow as thick as its head was tall.

"Okay, so what is this going to accomplish other than looking cute?" Kallen asked.

"Pipe down and let me finish, will ya?!" the mechanic yelled. "Anyway, with these special light-weight virtual reality visors and hooking the program up to the interface there, you'll be able to move your little guys around like cyberspace warriors! Then you can go in and SMASH the bad code to tiny bits!"

"Unorthodox, but I think we can make it work," Simon said, picking up one of the visors and putting it on over his eyes. "Heh, good thing these are wireless." Everyone else picked up a visor and put it on.

"How intriguing...we never had anything like this on Fleed," Daisuke commented as he put his own visor on.

"...Don't worry, by the way; the program automatically knows which mech to assign you, so you'll all be right at home, and if you somehow get blown up, all that will happen is you'll be kicked out of the system. Now, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"

The brave warriors watched as the program started booting up, and then their minds were beamed into the program…

* * *

The group of volunteers found themselves standing in what appeared to be a vast, labyrinthine library, and a whole mess of super-deformed robots, each one resembling one of the mechs currently in DREAM. However, the humans who were beamed into the program were super-deformed versions of themselves wearing armor resembling their mechs of choice. Of particular note was that Simon now sported a pair of pointy black shades.

"Holy cow, we're sooooo freaking cuuuute!" Tara squealed yet again! "You look just like Gurren Lagann, Simon! And you look like Grendizer, Daisuke!"

"I have...horns..." Go said, feeling the horns on the sides of his head.

"Geez, we're not even in here thirty seconds and she's already going fangirl crazy," Koji groaned. "Let's just get this over with. The question is, where do we go?"

"Well, we won't find out just standing around!" Simon said eagerly. "Let's gooooo!" He leaped off the balcony they were on and into the maze.

"Yahoooo!" Judau cheered as he followed suit.

"Banzaaaaiii!" Koji yelled as he jumped off. One by one they jumped off. Upon landing, they began their search for the way through.

"I'm pretty sure computers don't look like this on the inside," Akito quipped as he looked around. Suddenly, what appeared to be a tiny, not-quite-so-deformed version of Ruri popped into existence on his shoulder, startling the group. Unlike the others, she wore her normal work clothing. Immediately after, a floating rectangular image of Uribatake appeared before them.

"This is the graphical representation of the computer's systems," the mechanic explained. "Each one of these books represents a file stored in its memory.

"It actually reminds me of Ashford Academy's library," Koji commented. "At least the decorations anyway."

"Yes. Whoever designed this interface must have gone there," Domon said. "I'm not a fan of architecture, but it's actually kinda nice."

"I actually attempted to get a teaching job there," Uribatake chimed in. "But I was rejected...seven times." Kallen and Koji giggled.

Suddenly, the group noticed that Tara was no longer near them. They turned around and saw her looking at what appeared to be a super-deformed version of Granlif, dressed in the same attire as the first Aestivalis they saw.

"We can't take you anywhere, can we, Tara?" Kallen groaned as she zipped over to where she was.

"But it's so..." Tara squealed, grabbing the midget Granlif and hugging it like a plush toy.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, they're soooo adorable," Uribatake grumbled. "NOW QUIT TAMPERING WITH THE PROGRAMS, WILL YA?!"

"C'mon, Tara, we don't have time for goofing around." Kallen said, yanking the girl away by the ear. "If we don't hurry, Omoikane's entire memory will be erased!"

"Yes, we must make all due haste. I'll direct you," Ruri said. She directed them down the labyrinthine corridors of the ship's memory. As they traveled, she explained the nature of their destination, stopping her talk occasionally to give directions and point with an arrow-shaped sign.

"Up this way...our destination is the core of...take a left here...Omoikane's self-consciousness; it's there that the...go right...source of the...hold it, take a left here...problem...okay, now up here...wow, we're making good time."

The group swooped upwards and stopped in front of what appeared to be a Panzer-Hummel Knightmare Frame. It shot lightning bolts out of its two shoulder cannons, tittering evilly as it did.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Koji exclaimed. "That's not our target, is it? I'm gonna bust it up!"

"No!" Ruri exclaimed, the sign in her hand changing to an X as she flew into Koji's path. "That's the military's memory-wiping program. If we try to stop it now, the whole operation will be interrupted, and Omoikane will continue to target our allies. Let's just keep moving."

"Yes. Not to mention that we will be suspected of tampering with their official operation," Daisuke added. The group continued onward.

"Take a right here, and then we'll have reached our destination," Ruri said with some relief, even though she knew the hard part was about to begin. The group did so, and headed toward a light at the end of a long corridor.

* * *

"Begin the test!"

Several AI-controlled Hi-Zack and Xeku Eins mobile suits rushed into battle, approaching what appeared to an absolutely monstrous black and dark blue Gundam, with red on its feet. It was almost as tall as an Evangelion, nearly 40 meters high from foot to head. On its shoulders, shins and chest were a variety of mega-beam cannons, each capable of annihilating a mobile suit with ease, and when combined, could destroy a battleship, even one like the _Ra Cailum_ , in one blow.

The monstrosity was being tested by the New Desides, a remnant faction of the original Titans. The machine being tested was the third update to the Titans' most feared mobile weapon - the Psyco Gundam MK III.

Strapped into the cockpit of this machine was one all too familiar with this dread line - a young woman merely known as Four Murasame. Though she had briefly broken free of their grasp thanks to Kamille, she was once again a brainwashed slave to the ambitious Titans. Four was not a true Newtype, though...she was a Cyber Newtype, an artificial one created for military purposes, not unlike Coordinators in the Flourishing World.

Four, her brain wired for combat, started pressing buttons. The massive Gundam raised its arms, and opened all of its gun ports, unleashing a torrent of mega beam blasts, annihilating the Hi-Zacks.

"Beautiful! Just beautiful!" Brave Cod, the leader of the New Desides, a masculine looking fellow with a well-chiseled body and face, cheered as he watched the spectacle. "You saw that, Tosh? Those nutbars at the Murasame Institute knew what they were doing when they made this girl into a Cyber Newtype!" Tosh Cray, Cod's right-hand man (in spite of being higher rank), nodded silently.

Suddenly, one of the base operators spoke up.

"Lieutenant Cod! Captain Cray! An unknown is approaching the base at high speed."

"Get a visual on it!" Cod ordered.

"Yes sir. Putting it on screen," the operator replied. He typed a bit, and an image came onscreen. It was Black Getter, moving at full tilt.

"Is that...a Getter Robo?!" Cod exclaimed. "I thought those things were red."

"Could be one of those freaky Invaders," Cray replied. "Shall I order the men to sortie?"

"Not a bad idea," Cod answered to his right-hand man. "But don't send out too many. Let's have our new pride and joy waste this abomination."

* * *

At the other end of the tunnel inside Omoikane's "mind" was a vast chamber filled with wires, windows with a beautiful, cloud-dotted blue sky outside, and what appeared to be a mass of tree roots. They all originated at a large, green and leafy tree in the center of the chamber.

"That's it. That tree represents Omoikane's self-consciousness," the _Nadesico_ 's engineer said. "It is the source of its wishes and dreams."

"Ships have ambitions and wishes?" Judau said, tilting his head.

"It is...like Getter," Go said suddenly. "This is its heart and soul, the source of its being. Without it, it would be nothing but a mindless, empty shell...a sad existence."

"You're very sensitive, Go," Ruri said with a small smile. "And poetic too."

"Enough with the chit-chat! We have a lot of work to do," Domon said commandingly.

"Karate boy is absolutely right...we gotta take care of what's making Omoikane act all crazy!" Uribatake interrupted. "Okay, Ruri, you know this thing better than I do at this level. Where do they go?" Ruri pointed to a tiny growth at the very top of the tree. As they drew closer, they saw some flowers adorning the tree.

"There. That branch there is, as Go put it, the tree's heart. You must not cut it, or else Omoikane's consciousness will cease to exist. But if you only cut the flowers, you can wipe away the problem memories without harming Omoikane - the flowers can be replaced with new ones in time."

"So we came all this way...to do hedge-trimming?" Koji said, almost disappointed. "Welp, let's get this over and done with. I'm getting hungry."

The group flew over to the small growth at the very top. Using their available cutting weapons, they began trimming away the flowers, while Akito and Koji used hedge-trimmers that appeared out of nowhere. But they didn't have to cut for very long before the sky around them started to darken, and alarms started going off.

"Let me guess," Tara sighed, "We're gonna have to fight its internal security program or something..."

"Kid's smart when she's not all googly-eyed over cute things, I see," Uribatake quipped.

Suddenly, Aestivalis started popping into existence, each of them equipped with a 0G Frame. Eventually, twenty-five Aestivalis surrounded the group.

"Oh, just some Aestivalis? This'll be cake," Judau said confidently.

But then red and green Mugann started appearing.

"Um...that doesn't look like a part of the security program!" Koji exclaimed.

"They're Anti-Spiral troops," Simon explained to those unfamiliar with them. "I bet they're here to protect the malicious program that the Anti-Spiral planted."

"Unfortunately for them," Daisuke chuckled, readying a Double Haken. "We're not your typical computer programs!"

"Right! Let's do it, guys!" Akito called out, readying his machine rifle. Everyone else readied whatever attacks they had and rushed into the fray.

"RUST TORNADO!" Koji yelled before blasting a massive whirlwind out of his mouth, catching several Aestivalis and Mugan in it at once.

"HI-MEGA CANNON, SHOOT!" Judau cried, firing a huge blast from the jewel on his helmet, annihilating several more Mugann and an Aestivalis.

The enemy Aestivalis and Mugann were no match for the powerful and experienced members of DREAM, and before long, the programs' fighting strength had been reduced to zero...at least for Omoikane. The team barely had time to catch their breath when the broken Mugan parts started melding together...and growing larger.

And larger.

And larger.

Before long, the Mugann parts had merged into a single entity – a mass consisting of arms and faces hovering above them seeming to blot out the entire sky above them. Then the sky itself seemed to change...it became a starry void dotted with planets of all colors and sizes, but all of them no smaller than any one of the pilots-turned-machines.

"Man, this is some REALLY crazy code..." Kallen said nervously.

"Don't despair!" Tara suddenly yelled, a memory of hers suddenly recalled by the presence of the colossal entity. "That's what the Anti-Spiral wants you to do!"

"That's right! If we don't stop this thing," Ruri said, trying to encourage everyone, "it will turn Omoikane into the Anti-Spiral's slave! Please, you have to fight!"

The entity seemed to respond to Ruri's plea by opening all of its eyes, as well as its mouths, and unleashing a massive number of missiles.

"Scatter and take out the missiles!" Daisuke called out. The group split up, and each one was followed by a single volley of missiles, homing unerringly on them.

"Damn it, they're quick!" Tara growled as she tried to shake the pursuing projectiles without success. She turned around and pulled out both rifles and started firing rapidly. Some of the missiles actually dodged her blasts, but a few of them didn't have time to avoid it and were destroyed...but as soon as one volley was destroyed, another entire set of missiles from each mouth came to replace it.

"Um...time to rethink the blowing up the missiles strategy, Daisuke," Koji panted as he paused to catch his breath after a third consecutive Fire Blaster.

"Let's just attack it with all we've got! If we over-think this, we'll lose!" Simon yelled. "It's always worked for me!"

"Good point," Daisuke said. "Everyone! Concentrate on the Anti-Spiral!" With that, the group charged in and readied their strongest available attacks at this high speed.

"DAISHARIN TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!" Koji bellowed, firing off a pair of fists at the monstrosity. They struck home, smashing one of the faces in, even in spite of being much smaller.

"GETTER BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!" Go cried, blasting another face with a full strength blast.

"GRRAAAAAHHHH!" Judau yelled as he dashed in with a massive beam saber attack and slashing a third face.

"LIFTHRA RIFLE DOUBLE MODE...FIRE!" Tara called out as she aimed both rifles at the enemy and let out a massive beam. She was unable to generate portals in this virtual space, but would do what she could without them.

These attacks all did significant damage to the entity. It responded by using its arms to grab some of the stray planets and toss them at the group. Thankfully, these were much easier to dodge than the missiles.

"Let's do it, Domon!" Kallen called out to Domon after dodging a salvo of planets.

"Right, let's finish this guy off!" he said with a nod. He and Kallen flew together, and both raised their right hands, the latter being the Guren MK II's energy claw.

"These hands of ours glow with an awesome power!" Domon roared.

"Their burning grip..." Kallen cried.

"Tells us to defeat you!"

Kallen and Domon charged in, their arms charged with energy.

"LET'S DO IT!" Domon cried.

"DOUBLE!" Kallen yelled.

"SHIIIINING!"

"FINGEEERRRRRR!" they yelled together as their attacks pierced the monstrous entity's armor. With explosive force, the monstrosity started to rupture. But even that attack wasn't enough...it still refused to perish.

"Looks like we get the finishing blow after all, Akito," Simon said excitedly. "Let's show 'em how you REALLY do an awesome attack!" Akito grinned and nodded. The two charged in, with Akito creating a Distortion Field, while Simon started to rile himself up, emitting Spiral Power by the truckload as he readed Gurren Lagann's ultimate attack – this energy infused Akito with power as well. The Distortion Field he generated around him transformed into a Spiral Energy barrier, which began to form into a drill as they charged forward.

"GIGA!"

"...DOUBLE GEKIGAN!"

"...DRILL!"

"...SPAAAAAAAAAARRRK!"

The two rushed forward as a single massive Spiral energy drill, burrowing violently through the entity from one end to the other. At long last, it exploded spectacularly. Once the smoke cleared, the sky had returned to normal, and no further signs of either Omoikane's security program or the Anti-Spiral computer virus could be found.

"Awesome! We did it!" Akito cheered.

"Great job, everyone!" Ruri chirped, more enthusiastic than she had ever remembered being. "Now we can find the military's reformatting program and terminate it!"

"Yes...but there's still the matter of being found..." Daisuke said.

"Don't worry about it, oh Fleed-bitten one!" Uribatake said with a laugh, "I've been keeping those idiots busy with some good ol' fashioned honey pots...one of the oldest hacker tricks in the book! They're running around trying to delete utter junk data!"

Akito spotted the Panzer-Hummel around another bend, still zapping away and tittering like an imp. With a smirk, he fired a quick barrage of missiles, blasting the program into nothing but scattered 0's and 1's.

* * *

Ryoma spurred Black Getter over the next hill, and saw the base below, as well as the Hi-Zacks and Xeku Eins gathering below. But the elephant in the room was the Psyco Gundam MK III, which towered over Black Getter easily, though Ryoma was hardly intimidated, having battled Shin Dragon, a true colossus if he ever saw one.

 _Well, let's get this show on the road, Black Getter._

Black Getter bounded off the cliff and drew a pair of tomahawks and dove down into the fray. He didn't care that he was likely killing humans; they were just obstacles to him for now. Once he was fed and rested, he could begin his hunt for his true quarry: Invaders.

The enemy mobile suits began firing their beam guns, which Black Getter dodged and deflected with its black cape. The Super Robot crashed into the ground and quickly got to work. It swung its tomahawks with seemingly berserker insanity, but each swing was well-calculated to deal maximum damage to the most targets at once. Mobile suits and mobile suit limbs and heads went flying every-which-way, some in pieces, others remaining whole.

After clearing out ten of the enemy grunts, Ryoma looked up at the Psyco Gundam MK III. He grinned, happy to face such a challenging opponent.

"Okay, big guy, let's see what you can do..." Ryoma muttered. "GETTER BEEEEEAAAM!"

Black Getter opened up a hole in its navel and unleashed a massive pink blast at point black. To his surprise, the Psyco Gundam was merely staggered by the attack. It looked down at him, and then opened up several of its cannon ports.

"Now we're talking!" Ryoma said eagerly, even in the face what could easily be imminent death.

Black Getter bounded out of the way as the monstrous Gundam unleashed a torrent of beam blasts. One of them managed to graze the Super Robot's arm and put a hole in its cape.

"Not bad, whoever you are, but you're not gonna defeat Getter! Not today, not ever! GETTER BEEAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Black Getter fired another blast, which struck Psyco Gundam MK III in the chest, staggering it again.

"Now, the finisher! OHR-YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Black Getter rushed in and began directly attacking the monstrosity up close. It struck hard with its spiked knuckles and slashed with the long blades on its arms, ripping through the Gundarium alloy with ease.

"One more time! GETTER! BEEEEEAAAAM!"

Even the Gundam's beam coat couldn't block the powerful Getter Beam, especially not at this close range.

But even after all that, the Psyco Gundam stood tall. And to Ryoma's shock, it quickly countered with a beam saber slash. Ryoma leapt away in time, but the super-powerful saber cut into Black Getter's chest, exposing its highly radioactive core.

And then, the Getter Rays, being unpredictable energy with an endless variety of possible effects, went to work.

The brainwashed and memory-deprived Four immediately got a major dose of Getter Rays. Of course, her Cyber-Newtype body could handle even Getter Ray radiation, but the energy had a far more profound effect on her mind - all of the years of brainwashing and the effects of mental experimentation were wiped away in an instant by the god-like power of the Getter Rays, but somehow left Four's powers intact. For the first time in a long time, Four felt in control of her own body, and she was understandably enraged beyond belief at being used.

She ceased her attack on Black Getter, instead turning her attention to the New Desides base. Ryoma watched with surprise as his opponent turned on its masters, and let out another volley of mega beam blasts.

The last remnants of the once glorious Titans were wiped out of existence in an instant, and the base was almost completely destroyed. But Four was satisfied with her revenge. She turned back to Ryoma, who remained confident, but unsure as to whether his opponent would attack again. To prevent more needless exposure to Getter Rays, Ryoma had Black Getter cover the gash with its radiation-blocking cape.

"Whoever you are...I don't know how, but you've saved me from mental slavery," Four addressed Ryoma over her communicator. Thank you."

"Hey, I'm glad it all worked out. I wasn't exactly looking forward to killing you - you sound like a pretty nice gal. I'm Ryoma Nagare."

"I'm sure I had a name once, but I've long since forgotten it. You may call me Four Murasame. Let me see if I can't fix that gash I gave you."

Psyco Gundam reached out with its massive hand and took hold of Black Getter's chest with two fingers. It squeezed hard, and Four began to concentrate. The metal was still malleable due to the intense heat generated by the core, and easily stretched when manipulated by Four's powers. The Getter Rays then sealed the wound shut.

With the wound closed, the two pilots could finally leave their machines and meet face to face.

* * *

"That's quite a story," Four said as she and Ryoma sat in one of the underground blast shelters, the only structures to survive Psyco Gundam MK III's revenge volley. They happened to be well-stocked with food and water, and they were as good a place as any to stay for the time being.

"Yes. And now I'm going to hunt and kill every last Invader, even if it takes me the rest of my life."

"Even though so much time has passed, it's felt like merely a day or two for you, hasn't it? You were drifting in the cosmos for so long, you must not have had any sense of time at all. I bet you looked just like that when you first disappeared."

Ryoma grinned.

"So, anyway, care to fill me on what I've missed since I've been gone for ten or so years? Last I remember, the Feddies and Zeon were going at it, and some kid named Amuro Ray was turning the tide."

Four, based on what she could remember, explained everything to Ryoma - the Gundam Fight, the Neo-Zeon Wars, the Gryps Conflict, and all the other feuds between Zeon and the Federation. She also mentioned the Getter Ray Armageddon, the appearance of the Devil Gundam (though she had never seen it) and most notably, the recent rumors of travelers from another universe appearing and traveling with Londo Bell.

"Londo Bell, huh. Well, Miss Murasame, I have a hunch we'll see them before long if we keep the hunt up. But for now, let's just kick back and relax a bit. We've both been through hell lately."

"You sound like you want me to come with you, Ryoma," Four replied. "Are you sure you want a monster like the Psyco Gundam around? I honestly don't know what would happen if I got back in it...I-I could go crazy again."

"Then I'll just smack some sense into you like I did this time," Ryoma reassured her. "But considering that you snapped out of it right after you exposed Black Getter's core, I bet the Getter Rays undid whatever those creeps did to you."

"Getter Rays...what a strange energy," Four said wistfully. "They can power machines, lay waste to planets and heal shattered minds. It's almost as if some external force wanted my mind to be fixed."

"Like a god? Who knows?" Ryoma said. Well, anyway, you get some shut-eye. I'll take first watch. You never know if one of those Invaders will ooze their way in here."

Four lay back on the cot, pulled the sheets over herself, and closed her eyes. She silently prayed that this was not a dream, and that she would wake up a slave to the Titans once more...

* * *

The operation was a success. No abnormalities were detected in Omoikane's systems by the military when the group returned, and a second examination by Kira, Leeron and Amuro after they departed showed no signs of any malicious code, and that Omoikane's data was intact, minus the data involving Earth Alliance ships as being hostile.

At long last, the _Nadesico_ was ready to take off once more, this time for the Chinese Federation. As the three ships took off, Ruri looked down at her screen. Omoikane displayed the following words on screen: "Those unforgettable days...for them, I live."

It was good to have her back, but the _Nadesico_ 's engineer still wondered why the Anti-Spiral viewed humanity's growing power as such an immense threat, even at this point...

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. Next time…_

 _*The group arrives in the Chinese Federation and meets the young Tianzi and her aides, the High Eunuchs. During their stay, the Empress gives Kamille a new lease on life. But will it be enough to stop an attack by another of Muge's generals? And are the High Eunuchs planning anything? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 26 - Palace of the Empress! Rebirth and Near-Death!**_


	40. Chapter 26

_Today, someone's getting their mojo back, and someone's getting dropped onto the sidelines!_

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – The Palace of the Empress! Rebirth and Near Death!**

DREAM was drawing ever closer to Japan now - the Chinese Federation, where the Japanese government was currently in exile, was their next destination, and their last stop before the battle with Britannia. It would be here that Zero would gain the support of the third member of the Earth Alliance.

The three ships landed near what was the very image of old imperial China's greatest palace, for it had never actually died. Standing outside to greet the _Nadesico_ , _Archangel_ and _Ra Cailum_ were eight men dressed in traditional Chinese court attire, along with a number of Chinese Knightmare Frames. Also interesting to note were two towering robots with stern expressions, one yellow, one green. Those who saw them couldn't help but notice that they resembled GGG's Dragon Brothers. As the members of DREAM filed out, most of them couldn't help but be awed by the beauty of the palace. One of the men approached the leaders of DREAM, as if overjoyed to see them.

"Greetings, friends!" the man in an unusually high voice as he approached and bowed courteously. "Welcome to Luoyang! Please, come with us! The Empress awaits you!"

As he and the others came out, Guy looked up at the yellow and green robots, and actually recognized them...it was no coincidence - they too were GGG - but they were made by GGG's Chinese division.

"FuuRyu! RaiRyu!" he called out to them. The two robots turned their heads toward Guy, and their stern looks changed to smiles.

"Ah, Guy Shishioh!" FuuRyu said happily.

"We heard that you were with DREAM!" RaiRyu then spoke.

"What are you doing here at the palace?" the cyborg asked. "I thought you stayed at GGG China's headquarters?"

"We did, until recently," RaiRyu answered. "Not long ago, the palace was attacked by these unusual orange ships and these mean-looking green robots."

"They appeared out of white portals," FuuRyu continued, "But with the aid of the Empress' attendant Li Xingke and the rest of the palace guard, we were able to drive them away."

"Thus," RaiRyu concluded. "We have been charged by GGG to remain here and guard the Empress with our very lives."

"I see. Well, we can chat more later."

* * *

The leaders of DREAM were surprised to see that the Empress Tianzi was so young - barely thirteen years old. It was little wonder that she let the High Eunuchs handle everything. Also of interesting note was the Empress' full-blown albinism - her skin was almost snow-white, her long, but highly styled hair was a silvery white, and her eyes were somewhat pink. But all the same, they could tell that the problems afflicting her subjects weighed more heavily on her young mind than her own, and that she felt powerless to do anything at all.

When all was said and done, the Eunuchs decided that DREAM would be allowed to remain at the palace and make use of its amenities. Only a few specific rooms were explicitly off-limits: the Eunuchs' chambers, the royal shrine (without permission, anyway), and a seemingly nondescript door in a hallway just off the great throne room.

Akito, being a chef at heart, immediately made a beeline for the royal kitchen, hoping to learn about how to make true Chinese food, as opposed to the take-out lo mein, egg foo yung and chow mein he was so used to.

Others opted to talk walks around the grounds, and others preferred to stay on the ships.

Viral, however, wanted to test the warriors of this world to see how well they fought on foot. He hadn't had a good sword fight since his duel with Kamina so many years ago, and was itching to find another opponent. He decided to head for the courtyard where the Empress' guards would train. There, he hoped to find his foe.

To his disappointment, it was empty, save for a single person - a man with long black hair and auburn eyes that gave away the fact that this man was disciplined, well-trained, and devoted. He wore a blue vest, a white undershirt, dark blue shoulder pads and arm guards, simple black trousers and leather boots tied with faded cloth.

But Viral's disappointment changed to interest as he watched the man practice. Unlike Kamina, this man was graceful in his sword work, his technique emphasizing skill rather than brute force. The Beastman grinned widely. Simon may have been his equal overall, but this man could yet be the one. Viral walked down the stairs, their creaking causing the man to pause. And his mild interest turned to baffled surprise when he saw Viral's's bestial hands.

"I take it you're one of the Empress' guests," the man said. "What brings you here to the training grounds?"

"I can tell you're quite the swordsman," Viral said with a smirk. "Let's have a little match. Training with an opponent is much more practical than training alone, after all." The man smiled and nodded. He went over to a rack where swords hung in their sheaths, picked one similar to his own, and heaved at Viral, who caught it with one hand.

"Before we begin," the swordsman said unsheathing his blade, "I think we should at least know our opponents' names...I am Li Xingke, protector of the Empress."

"Viral - nothing more," the Beastman replied, doing likewise. "Shall we begin? We'll fight to first blood."

Li needed no more words. With great speed, he lunged at Viral, hoping to end the duel quickly. But Viral was just as quick - he managed to parry Li's attack and counter. But the Chinese swordsman dodged the attack.

So the duel went - one of them would attack, the other would parry in time, and counter, only for the other to either counter-parry or avoid the attack entirely. But battles of attrition were ones that Viral could win more easily, thanks to his greater endurance.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of furious back-and-forth, Viral felt victory in his grasp as he sensed his opponent could take no more. He lunged furiously at the exhausted Li...only to receive a hit to his left flank. The Empress' steward smirked as Viral looked down at the clean cut in his shirt and the shallow laceration.

"First blood is mine, Viral," Li said with a chuckle. "You lose."

The Beastman didn't care, though. He was just glad to have fought such a skilled opponent. He felt his wound quickly close up on its own, a result of his rapid healing ability granted by Lordgenome so many years ago.

"Impressive. You're as good as I thought you were," Viral said.

"I have to be in order to protect my charge," the swordsman replied, sheathing his blade. "She is, after all, the rightful ruler of this land, and she must be protected from all foes, both without...and within."

* * *

Inside one of the side rooms in the palace, Misato was checking over some sheets of paper - written homework done by Shinji and Rei. She nodded approvingly.

"These look to be the right answers," she said. "Nice job, Shin-chan." Just then, Tara came in.

"Hi, am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

"Nah, I just got done checking the homework for these two," the Nerv officer replied.

"Hello, Tara," Rei said politely.

"Are you keeping up with YOUR schoolwork?" Misato then asked with a smile.

"Unfortunately, no," Tara answered with an awkward chuckle; "My dad's making an excuse for me, but it's gonna be hell trying to catch up after leaving school again for so long."

"Your dad is Dr. Gilbert Zifell, right?" Misato then said.

"Yeah - he knew Commander Ikari," Lifthrasir's pilot answered.

 _So she's the one who freaked out at the sight of Commander Ikari,_ Misato thought, _if what Shinji said was true. Could she know something about his plans that I don't?_

Without fully realizing it, she leered slightly at Tara - an accusing look, behind which sat untold pain. This look gave her pause.

 _That look in Captain Katsuragi's eyes…did I do something to her in the past?_

Then, a feeling of deep sorrow and regret filled her - the memory of having done something unforgivable to the Nerv officer filled her - and a tear dripped down her face.

"Is something wrong, Tara?" Rei asked. "You're crying."

Tara quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry," she said nervously, backing toward the door; "Just got something in my eye...excuse me." Shinji, having watched the exchange quietly, shook his head as Tara opened the door and fled.

 _Dad is definitely hiding something about that girl,_ he thought. _But what?_

On the other side of the door, Tara turned the corner and hurried towards the palace garden.

 _Just...who am I?_ Lifthrasir's pilot thought; _I'm not so sure anymore…_

* * *

Fa and Kamille followed the Empress to an open courtyard filled with greenery and a few trees almost ready to bear their summer fruit. Standing quietly and solemnly in the center of the area was the royal shrine, a simple but elegantly designed building about fifteen feet square.

"Um...isn't the royal shrine off-limits?" Fa said as Tianzi started up the steps.

"It's off-limits to anyone not in the royal family that lacks permission to do so," the pale girl replied. "I'm giving you permission."

"But why us?" Fa then asked. The young monarch sighed and began her explanation.

"When I was asleep two nights ago, I was visited by the four Ssuling, guardian spirits of China - Gui Xian, Qing Long, Zhu Que, and Bai Hu. They told me that a boy from another world whose soul needed healing would come to the palace in two days. He would come out of one of three great flying ships, accompanied by the one that cherishes him most wherever he went. I was to take him and his cherished one into the royal shrine and let him drink from the sacred spring. Once that is done, his soul will be healed, and my grandfather's sin will be forgiven." The two Newtypes wondered what that sin was.

As Fa and Kamille reached the top of the stairs, Tianzi put her left hand up her right sleeve, and extracted a small, ornately-decorated key. She then slid open a secret panel and inserted the key into the keyhole concealed there. The door opened on its own, revealing a rocky pool decorated with statues of the four gods. There was Bai Hu the white tiger, who sat on the west edge; Gui Xian the black turtle, who stood at the north side; Qing Long the azure dragon,who was coiled up on the east side; and Zhu Que the vermillion phoenix, who stood, wings spread, on the south edge. Cold, clear water flowed from the statues' open mouths.

"Go on, Kamille...drink it," Fa said. The young man approached the spring and knelt down. He nervously cupped his hands and dipped them into the spring, then brought them to his lips and drank.

As the last of the cold water slipped down Kamille's throat, he suddenly developed a sense of vertigo, as if his soul was being pulled out of his body while his personal time suddenly ceased.

The next thing he knew, the Newtype was standing in a void much like those his mind's eye had seen whenever he was contacting his fellow Newtypes - but this time, even Fa was absent. Instead, four great animals stood in the four cardinal directions from him - to the west, a powerful white tiger that seemed almost humanoid; to the north, a black-shelled snapping turtle with a long tail that ended with a dragon's head; to the south, a beautiful vermillion bird that resembled a cross between a bird of prey and a peacock; and to the east, a long, blue azure Chinese dragon.

 _These are the four Ssuling Tianzi mentioned,_ Kamille thought when he realized who these beings were.

"We have awaited you, child of another world," Gui Xian said.

"You whose mind and soul requires healing, hear us," Bai Hu said.

"There is an existence that threatens both of our worlds," Zhu Que said.

"Your mental powers are needed to protect them," Qing Long said. "For our powers only work within the boundaries of this country."

"But what can I do?" Kamille asked; "There's something preventing me from putting the last pieces of myself together! I can't pilot Zeta Gundam like this!"

"Yes...an evil power has placed a seal on your mind," the black turtle said.

"However, it is nothing to us, the four guardian gods of this land," the blue dragon said with a chuckle.

"We shall undo it for you," the red phoenix said.

"Calm your mind, and leave all to us," the white tiger said. Kamille nodded and calmed his mind. The four animal spirits began to glow reddish-pink, infusing the Newtype with energy. As this power flowed into him, he felt more and more like his old self.

Finally, just as Kamille knew that he was fully himself again, the four animals disappeared, and his personal time resumed. The Newtype knew he was finally ready to pilot the Zeta Gundam once more.

Back in reality, Fa and Tianzi watched as Kamille lowered his hands and turned around, a wide, almost goofy grin on his face.

"Best drink I've had in ages!" Kamille said loudly and enthusiastically. "Thanks a bunch, Your Highness!" Fa had to resist the temptation to rush straight at him and embrace him with all her might before they exited the shrine, so Tianzi could lock it once more.

The young Empress smiled, and then looked over at the statues of the four guardians before closing the door to the shrine. They all seemed to shimmer a little more, as if affirming the promise they had made her would be kept.

* * *

Everything that was happening with the Evangelion pilots, as well as the Angels themselves, baffled Gendo to no end. He sat in his office at NERV HQ, leafing through data from the previous battles with these deadly entities.

The Second Angel, Sachiel, was Shinji's first battle. Unit 01 went berserk, not so surprising considering his ineptitude at piloting an EVA at the time. It was expected. Though it was curious that the Angel had deliberately chosen to contact the pilot of the Lifthrasir.

But almost immediately, the Angels started appearing what seemed to be out of order.

Gaghiel was Third in line, when the scrolls predicted he would be the sixth. That was when the Super Robot Dancougar helped Asuka out in her first battle.

Sahaquiel was supposed to be tenth in line, but he showed up soon after Gaghiel as the Fourth. Not only that, he wasn't anywhere NEAR the GeoFront. Numerous future DREAM members helped Shinji keep the Angel from crashing into Earth. Furthermore, the Angel also engaged in a completely unforeseen mode of attack, and then it tried to contact the girl named Tara Zifell.

Ramiel appeared as the Fifth, as expected. But instead of by the positron rifles, it was quickly annihilated by Kaworu and the Mark 06's Lance of Longinus after leaving Tabgha Base for unknown reasons. For reasons he did not understand, Uriel had chosen to interfere.

Shamshel, predicted as the Third Angel, turned out to be the Sixth, and again appeared entirely off target. It was defeated at the same time as a Zonder, and Shinji jumped in to protect Rei and that Janus boy. Janus was contacted by the Angel as well.

Kaworu, as it turned out, was supposed to be the final Angel born from Adam, but not only did he show up MUCH earlier than anticipated, he was actually fighting for mankind's future. Why an Angel would do that was beyond his comprehension.

He then turned to the data on the other Evangelion pilots - Rei, his son Shinji, and Asuka.

Rei had latched on to that boy Janus and now had an unusual fixation with tangerines, as well as showing genuine emotion. What was worse, there were reports of her calling him "big brother"! She was key to his own plans, and if she chose to reject him, everything he had worked for would have been for nothing.

Asuka had similarly connected with Kaji. She had been a solitary person, but that changed when Shinji and Rei went out into space. Now she was becoming more and more social. The conflict she had over her feelings for Shinji was starting to resolve itself. Again, not good for Gendo's needs.

Shinji himself was the most problematic. That girl Nunnally and her brother Lelouch were raising his confidence and self-esteem, not the typical traits of a boy suitable for piloting an Evangelion. Granted, he was still able to control Unit 01, but it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't even be able to sync up with it. What was worse, it was going berserk much more easily than it used to. Sachiel had to break every bone in its body to get it to go berserk...that ZAFT mobile suit only slashed Unit 01's throat out.

But the connection, at least for Rei and the Angels was there...the Thresholds. Their very existence was affecting the nature of the prophecy...the question was how. Was the energy of the other universe affecting the way this one worked? Or was the nature of time itself being affected? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

 _I need an aspirin_ , Gendo thought.

* * *

The Muge Zolbados Empire's attack on Luoyang would go ahead, regardless of the increase in their enemy's fighting strength. That was Emperor Muge's order, and it was never to be questioned.

This time, General Helmut would lead the attack. A cunning alien with a thin, pointed face, green hair, and sharpened teeth, he also enjoyed bloodshed - the more excessive, the better. As such, he greatly relished the chance to slaughter a country with a population in the billions. Though to first inflict maximum despair (which his emperor greatly insisted on), he had to kill the country's symbol - its Empress.

Surrounding his battleship as it floated in the distance were roughly forty orange star-fighters, ten Zei-Far. Inside his ship were a pair of machines that looked like robotic beetles with tall shells and long, whip-like tentacles. Working alongside them was a great purple and maroon humanoid monstrosity that looked like a larger but lither version of the green robots.

"Let's see..." the pointy-eared general said as he accounted for his troops. "Forty Muge Fighters...ten Zei-Fars...two Graysus Units, and a Megalosaurus Granviter...yes, I do believe I've received the exact number of troops I need. Excellent!"

"Lord Helmut," said a soldier. "According to our scanners, the machine called Dancougar is among the enemy's numbers. It defeated General Deathgaia's ship with one blow!"

"Yes, I am well aware of its strength, soldier," Helmut replied calmly. "But Deathgaia is a fool who simply tries to overpower his enemies without even the slightest bit of strategy. Meanwhile, Gildrome spends too MUCH time thinking, allowing the enemy time to prepare its defenses. But I am the best of both worlds, without either of their flaws...that is why I am our Emperor's most reliable general!"

After a moment of beaming with pride, he turned back to the same soldier.

"How much longer till preparations are complete?"

"They'll be done soon, Lord Helmut."

"I wanted them done before I had ever thought to ask! Tell those morons in the hangar to get a move on, or I'll rip them open, smash their organs to a pulp and make them mop up the mess with their own blood!"

"Y-Yes, Lord Helmut..."

* * *

Asuka fumed as she tried to consider her situation. Kaji hung out on one of the upper levels of the hangar, smoking a cigarette through an open window.

Ryoji Kaji, the love of Asuka's life, was completely unwilling to accept her feelings. But she loved him all the same, even though he was more than twice her age. It was time for a change of tactics.

 _If I can find someone else and pretend to like them,_ Asuka thought, _that'll make Kaji completely jealous! Then he'll realize what he's missing!_

Unit 02's pilot scanned the room for a potential stooge. Her gaze soon focused on Shinobu.

 _Now that I look at him, he's a cutie,_ Asuka thought. _And a little closer to my age. Perfect!_

"I'm bored, Shinobu," Asuka groaned as she watched him on a few adjustments to the Eagle Fighter, one of the four component mechs of Dancougar. "Let's do something!"

"I'm busy right now. Why don't you head back to one of the ships and watch some _Gekiganger_ or something," Shinobu replied, not even looking at her.

"I'm sick of that show," the girl replied. "I've watched half the series already, and it's the same thing over and over."

"Then take a walk around the palace grounds. They're pretty nice."

Asuka lied down on her back, her legs hanging off the ledge she was sitting on. "I've seen everywhere we're allowed to go already. Twice."

"What about schoolwork? I hear Misato is handling the schooling for you and the other EVA pilots."

"...Already did it."

Shinobu sighed. He wasn't really in the mood to hang out with Asuka, but it quickly became apparent that she wasn't going to leave him alone unless he amused her somehow. He had finished all the important adjustments anyway. But before he could do much else, Asuka suddenly changed the tone of the conversation.

"So, what do you see in Sara?" she asked rather frankly. Asuka glanced up to where Kaji was. He was now leaning over the railing.

"What?" Shinobu exclaimed, not realizing Asuka's game.

"I mean, all she pushes you around all the time. Shouldn't YOU be wearing the pants in your relationship?"

"Hey, you're one to talk," the leader of the Cyber Beast Force grumbled; "You're don't even have a boyfriend."

Asuka grinned, and had a twinkle in her eye that immediately made Shinobu feel uncomfortable. She slid off the ledge and approached the Eagle Fighter's pilot, backing him against the wall. Kaji, meanwhile, let out a groan, and shook his head in dismay.

 _She's seriously trying THIS?_ Asuka's guardian thought; _She really IS just a kid._

"What? Are you scared of me all of a sudden?" Asuka cooed as she pushed herself against him. "I'm so much better than that pushy girlfriend of yours."

Shinobu couldn't understand. Why was this girl acting this way? She was too young for him (he was in his 20's, after all), and he could get in huge trouble for this sort of thing. Forced to act, he managed to push Asuka away and stormed out, avoiding eye contact.

 _That oughta make Kaji jealous,_ she thought. _He'll have no choice but to pay attention to me now!_

Unbeknownst to either of them, Rain had seen their little exchange from an even higher ledge. She shook her head and gazed down with pity on Asuka. Having some training in psychology as part of her doctor's training, she could immediately sense that Asuka was hiding something.

 _Poor girl. What would compel her to act like this? Maybe I should have a talk with Mr. Kaji…_

* * *

Alarms sounded on all of the ships, with the _Archangel_ having detected the incoming Muge Empire troops approaching in the distance. Amuro was preparing to sortie in the Nu Gundam, when, to his surprise, he saw Kamille inside the open cockpit of the Zeta Gundam making a few final adjustments to it. The Londo Bell commander was dumbfounded – how did the boy suddenly return to his old self?

"Kamille, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Commander?" Kamille quipped. "The Zeta and I are going to deploy."

"Are you sure?" Amuro said, concerned for his comrade's welfare. "You haven't been in battle since your last duel with Paptimus Scirocco..."

"I'll be fine. Fa did a great job in picking up the pieces," he replied as he finished his last adjustments. Soon after, Puru, Judau, the Cyber Beast Force, the three EVA pilots, Janus, Kouji, Tetsuya, Kallen and Zero himself, all entered their own mechs, though they were on separate ships.

"Members of DREAM, hear me!" Zero called out once he had entered his mech. "Our mission is to defend the palace from the enemy at all costs!"

"Even Tamaki's coming?" Janus exclaimed. "I heard he was pretty incompetent."

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Tamaki yelled from the cockpit of his own Burai. "For your information, bucko, I just happen to be Zero's..."

"That's enough...we've confirmed visual contact with the enemy," Zero interrupted, knowing full well just how right Janus was.

"What's the plan, Zero?" Tetsuya asked.

"The enemy is coming in large numbers, and if they have sufficient battle strength when they arrive, we'll be overwhelmed as we were in Egypt. But we can reduce their numbers easily with a series of repeated hit-and-run attacks by our fastest troops. The bulk of their force consists of light attack craft, which should be easy to destroy. It is these that we must first target."

"But how are we going to hit them when they're so high up?" Kallen asked. "Our Knightmare Frames don't have any method of..."

"It's simple," Chiba answered. "We can yank them out of the sky."

"Indeed," Zero said. "You can use your slash harkens to grab them out of the air and pull them down. Meanwhile, the slower parts of the force will remain behind and strike them from a distance. Once the enemy's strength is reduced, we can begin to push them back. Understood? All units...LAUNCH!"

* * *

The first to launch were the Knightmare Frames, which sped along the ground, as the enemies approached.

"Yee-ha! Let's yank these orange bastards out of the sky!" Tamaki whooped as he sped forward. He spotted a Muge fighter swooping down to take a few potshots at him. With a grin, he fired the slash harkens at it. To his great joy, he managed to strike it dead on. With a grin, he pulled back the harkens down, slamming the Fighter into the ground, causing it to explode.

"AH, YEAH! I ACTUALLY GOT ONE!" he cheered. Of course, the celebrating was short-lived as a second one swooped in and quickly blasted his Burai apart, forcing the cockpit to eject. The incompetent fellow screamed at cursed as he flew all the way over the palace.

The others were much more successful. Their Knightmares dodge and wove with great agility, yanking Muge Fighter after Muge Fighter out of the sky, and then dodging their beam cannon shots. Even Zero, who wasn't as skilled a pilot as Kallen or Kyoshiro, managed to get through without a scratch. Meanwhile, the Super Robots and battleships waiting in the rear managed to get any that had avoided the Knightmare Frames' attacks. By the time Zero was ready to move to Phase 2 of his defense plan, twenty-five of the forty Muge Fighters had been shot out of the sky. As a result, the fighter squadron decided to split up, and try to divide the enemy's attention.

But Zero had anticipated this as well.

"Captains, how are the preparations for your main guns going?"

"Phase Transition Cannon is all charged up and ready to go! We won't be hitting any allies this time!" Yurika chirped.

"Lohengrins are ready to fire," Murrue answered.

"Mega-particle cannons are all set as well," Bright responded.

" _Ra Cailum_ , aim 30 degrees up in the southwest," Zero ordered. " _Nadesico_ , fire 37 degrees up straight west. _Archangel_ , aim 25 degrees up west-northwest...on my mark."

Helmut's battleship, a black, sleek-looking monstrosity, came into view, with several Zei-Fars drawing closer, while twelve Muge Fighters came in from the southwest, and the remaining thirteen from the northwest.

"FIRE!"

The three battleships unleashed their main guns. The _Archangel_ and _Ra Cailum_ managed to shoot down ten fighters each, crippling the survivors to the point of being unable to fight. Meanwhile, the _Nadesico_ 's new Phase Transition Cannon struck the battleship, substantially damaging it by folding space, though not enough to shoot it down. Three of the Zei-Fars perished in the attack as well.

Things seemed to be going well so far...

* * *

"I must give the commander credit..." Helmut grunted as his ship stopped shaking from the hit it took from the _Nadesico_ 's main cannon, "He is a far better tactician than I anticipated. But not even all the tactics in the multiverse won't be able to save them from the Muge Machines I have! Launch the Graysus Units and Megalosaurus!"

The trio of monstrosities were launched out of the damaged catapults, and landed right in front of the waiting Super Robots, while the remaining Zei-Fars charged in.

 _But I wonder...what is TAKING those idiots so long?_

* * *

Asuka grinned and opened fire on one of the Graysus Units with her gatling cannon at point blank range. It staggered backward, noticeably damaged by the attack.

"How's that, Shinobu? Think your little girlfriend can do THAT?!" she said with a laugh. However, she didn't anticipate it getting back up and wrapping its tentacles around Unit 02's throat. Asuka immediately felt herself struggling to breathe. She tried to go for her progressive knife, but both her arms were then caught by tentacles.

Of course, Dancougar was on the scene, slicing the monstrosity's tentacles off with its blade.

"Last thing you need to be is overconfident," Sara chastised her as Dancougar moved in to finish off the mechanical menace. Asuka scowled as she rubbed her throat.

Zeta Gundam, in its Waverider mode, flew over Asuka's head and fired several beam shots into the Megalosaurus, then changed back into robot mode and fired several beam rifle shots, striking it from behind and knocking it prone.

"I got it, I got it!" Puru called out, "Go, Funnels!"

"Don't leave me out of the party!" Janus chimed in, "Do it, Gran Bits!"

Once adversaries, now allies, Puru's Funnels and Janus' Gran Bits quickly cut loose on the fallen monstrosity. He then flew past Tetsuya, who was in combat with the other Graysus Unit with Kouji. After blocking a tentacle strike, the two Mazingers stood together.

"Kouji, let's combine our attacks!" he called out.

"Heh, got it!" Mazinger Z's pilot said with a grin.

"BREAST BURN!"

"BREAST FIYAAAH!"

"Eat this! DOUBLE BURNING FIRE!"

The Graysus Unit was quickly reduced to slag by the intense heat of the two simultaneous attacks. However, even throughout the battle, Helmut's ship was coming closer and closer.

And then, a number of Titans machines appeared from portals, including one with an aura that Kamille recognized. It came from a light-blue and blackish-blue machine with extremely wide shoulders ending in three-fingered claws, thick powerful legs and an atmospheric flight unit not unlike the Xi Gundam's. On its two claw arms were a pair of mega-particle cannons.

"It's about time you got here, Jerid Messa!" Helmut ranted.

"Calm down," the voice of its pilot said; "I'm still getting used to the Byarlant Custom."

 _Jerid...Messa?!_ Kamille thought when he recognized the voice.

"Jerid!" he called to the reborn Titans pilot; "So, the Muge Zolbados Empire resurrected you too?!"

"Oh, so you're back!" the Invader-turned-human said; "I'm going to have a ton of fun killing you! The rest of you, blast this palace to tiny bits!"

"Bright, are these guys from your world too?" Zero asked as he fired upon a Hizack.

"Yes...they're the same as those Invader creatures," the _Ra Cailum_ 's captain replied. "They seem to have the souls of humans, but the alien flesh inexorably corrupts them."

 _Just like the Zonder Metal,_ Tetsuya thought. _Vile creatures!_ He readied one of Great's Mazinger Blades, then rushed in and slashed an Asshimar in twain. The rest of the deployed pilots also redoubled their efforts, pushing away the Titans.

But Kamille had a different feeling as he clashed beam sabers with Jerid...one of pity.

 _To be resurrected as this inhuman monstrosity,_ he thought; _Jerid, even you didn't deserve this fate!_ That pity quickly turned to a righteous wrath, aimed at the monster who was holding his old foe's soul captive.

"Monster who has stolen the soul of Jerid Messa, I'll teach you what it means to face the Zeta!"

Kamille began to focus his righteous wrath, filling the Zeta's biosensor with power, and attracting ethereal energy...the souls of the dead who had fallen against the earlier attack. When enough had gathered, Zeta Gundam burst with reddish-pink energy.

 _Kamille...don't tell me he's going to try THAT again!_ Judau thought.

"Behold, Muge Zolbados Empire! This is the power of life!" the Zeta's pilot roared. He charged in at Jerid's Byarlant Custom, firing a few grenades at it, then slicing it with a beam saber, before finally shifting to its waverider mode!

"Begoooooone!"

Zeta rocketed in at full speed, impaling the Byarlant with its nose, but narrowly missing Jerid's body by mere inches. But it was enough to ruin the machine, and it crashed into the ground.

 _That power,_ Jerid thought, the eyes on his hands rolling wildly; _It's just as incredible as I remember. If it weren't for my new regenerative abilities, I would have died again!_

He grinned.

 _Gildrome's gonna love this!_

With that, he disappeared into a portal. This allowed the Cyber Beast Force to prepare its own finishing move.

"Give us the likeness of love's soul...the blade that cleaves the dark world!" Shinobu then said, as if casting a magical spell, as he prepared for Dancougar's ultimate attack.

The Gandor, hanging in space, fired its cannon at Dancougar again.

Meanwhile, the Beast Machine God, raised its sword up high as the four pilots concentrated with all their might. From the heavens came a massive beam, which struck the Dan Kuu Ken, turning the blade into a massive pillar of light that reached the very heavens themselves.

"Damn, and I though Granlif had a big sword," Janus quipped.

"We call it...Dankuu Kouga Ken!" Shinobu yelled as Dancougar grasped the sword with both hands. "YAAAAAAAATE YARUZE!

As the Cyber Beast Force's mech swung the blade, the entire energy beam again followed it, annihilating everything except Jerid and the battleship at once, as well as anything five or six miles ahead. Of course, the battleship took severe damage. Helmut began ranting and raving as his men quickly turned his battleship around to retreat, lest he turn on them.

"Ha! Another Muge bad guy downed in one blow!" Masato cheered. "That attack from Kamille was pretty wild, too!"

"Kamille, are you okay?" Amuro asked.

"I-I'm fine, Commander Ray," Kamille said. "I no longer need to fear losing myself again."

"What do you mean?" Fa asked.

"As you and I were putting my mind back together, I came my own realization about what really happened that day," Kamille explained. "You see, Scirocco _didn't_ destroy my mind on his own. In my desperation to end that war, I absorbed the wills of far too many people, and lost myself in the madness. But what that wicked man _did_ do was place a seal on my ability to pilot the Zeta."

"You sure you wanna pilot, Kamille?" Puru asked, and seemed to speak for everyone there.

"Don't worry," Kamille reassured them; "I won't lose myself ever again. Even though I acknowledge the desires and wills of others, I will not become their vessel!"

"To understand one another and to become one another are completely different things," Tetsuya said with a nod. "Every life must remain its own."

 _Kamille...I really hope you're right,_ Janus thought, a twinge of doubt in his mind.

* * *

 _What a foolish notion_ , Gao Hai thought as he watched the conclusion of the battle from a window of the palace with his fellow Eunuchs. _Those fools fails to grasp that true understanding cannot come as long as people exist as separate beings!_

He started to walk away.

 _Those damnable Evas cannot be allowed to participate in the battles to come. They must be taken out of the picture temporarily..._

* * *

Though Rei wasn't quite capable of showing it, she was as happy as could be. Two of her three favorite people in the world, Janus and Shinji, were walking with her on this beautiful evening.

They paused in the garden and gazed up at the sky. The full moon was out, giving the area a calm, enchanted feel. The girl couldn't quite believe that a week or so ago, she was on the moon itself. Yet even now it retained its mystical aura.

It was the perfect time for Rei to ask Shinji THAT question. Janus moved away into the shadows, to let them have a little privacy.

"Um...Shinji?" the girl asked meekly.

"Yeah, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"Um...what do...um...you think of me?" Rei then asked, blushing deeply

Shinji blushed as well. He hadn't expected Rei to ask him that at all. In fact, no one had ever asked him that.

"Well...uh...the truth is...I...uh..."

But the moment was shattered when Rei suddenly spotted someone in the bushes, aiming a high-powered rifle right at Shinji's heart from a mere twenty feet away. The girl shoved Shinji out of the way, and for the third time, took a hit that was intended for someone else. It struck her on her left flank, well away from her heart.

"Rei...Rei? Rei!" Shinji cried, bending down, and trying to find the source of the gunshot. But then he got shot as well, being struck just beneath his clavicle. He cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. The two teenagers lied side-by-side, blood slowing dripping out of them.

Finally, the assassin came out - he was completely garbed in dark colors from head-to-toe, so Janus couldn't get a good look at his face. Then again, he didn't care. This man had harmed his little sister. The assassin stepped out of his hiding place, pulled out a pistol, which was obviously to finish off his targets.

But the young man knew that this man could kill him just as easily. He knew Rei wouldn't want him throwing away his life to protect her, but all the same, he would do it in a heartbeat. He dropped to his knees in despair, vainly reached his hand out toward the two teens, wishing he could do something as he started to close his hand into a fist...

Janus' thoughts were interrupted when a portal opened near the assassin. To his shock, Granlif's hand reached out of the portal and grabbed the man. He struggled to escape the robot's grip, but Granlif's hold was far too strong.

Janus started to squeeze his fist more tightly, and Granlif began squeezing as well. The assassin struggled and cried out as the robot's crushing grip broke every bone in his body. Janus looked down at Rei and Shinji, still squirming in pain, lying in a slowly growing pool of blood, then back at the assassin.

With a look of complete rage, Janus' body and hair glowed brilliant white, while his eyes turned into pools of gold, a single pair of rainbow-colored wings of light extended from his back.

 _Men like you...men like whoever sent you...don't deserve to exist._

Janus let out a scream of fury as he squeezed with all his might. The assassin seemed to crackle and ooze a bit, as if his body had turned into plasticine or putty. Blood sprayed forth, sprinkling Shinji and Rei.

With a sadistic grin, Janus made a motion with his arm as if tossing something away to the side. Granlif tossed the assassin's crushed corpse high into the air and out of sight. After that moment, Janus shifted back to his normal shape then saw the blood staining Granlif's hand. But before he could realize what he had done, he realized that more important matters needed attending.

"Captain Yurika! Captain Ramius! Captain Bright! Please, I need a medic right now! Shinji and Rei have been shot! W-we're in the palace garden."

"Please try not to panic, Janus," Murrue said to him calmly. "I'm sending my medical team over right away. Try to keep them from moving around too much."

"O-okay..." Janus stammered. That wasn't a problem, though...the two were lying very still, although they were still breathing...

* * *

 _So much for Units 01 and 00 helping with the Black Rebellion. Anyway, next time..._

 _*In a desperate bid to destroy Koji Kabuto and his friends, the Celestial Calendar world's Dr. Hell unleashes every remaining Mechabeast in his personal army and sends the majority of them to Luoyang! Seeing this chance, DREAM prepares for a final battle against the mad scientist's forces...Koji and a squad of chosen allies will head for Dr. Hell's floating fortress while Tetsuya remains behind with the remaining troops to protect the palace! Will DREAM be able to bring Dr. Hell to justice? Find out next time on the finale of the_ Mazinkaiser OVA _in **Chapter 27: Epic Battle At Hell Castle! Dr. Hell, Your Ambitions End Here!**_


	41. Chapter 27

_Ladies and gentleman, it's time for the first series finale of the story! Today, we finish up the_ Mazinkaiser OVA _! There's still the plot of the_ Mazinkaiser _movie to do, so the story of Celestial Calendar Koji isn't over yet!_

* * *

 **Chapter 27 - Epic Battle At Hell Castle! Dr. Hell, Your Ambitions End Here!**

Dr. Hell was running out of options. The Vega Empire had been taking more and more of his troops for their own conquests, leaving fewer and fewer for him to use for his own needs. If he was going to truly succeed, he had to take out Koji Kabuto and Mazinkaiser immediately. And with him so close to Hell Island, it was a big risk with an even bigger payoff.

But at the same time, he couldn't sacrifice Baron Ashura. The two-faced golem was too important for his plans, for without Ashura, he couldn't gain the true power of Mycenae. After requesting to lead yet another attack, the scientist forced his servant into confinement.

But now Ashura was holding a gun to the head of one of his Iron Masks. But before he could say anything, the two-faced being tossed both the Iron Mask and the gun aside, and knelt before his master.

"Dr. Hell, I know that you need my help," his male half said.

"And I need YOUR help, Dr. Hell," his female half said.

"If you wish to defeat Mazinkaiser, then the only solution is..." the male half continued before both spoke in unison; "...to incorporate me in your final, most powerful Mechabeast!"

"But don't you know that your body will be no more?!" Dr. Hell replied, astounded at his servant's insistence.

"I, Baron Ashura, have been prepared to die for the great Dr. Hell for a long time," the female half answered as it rose.

"...But I vow to tear Mazinkaiser and DREAM apart with these hands!" both halves cried in unison, stepping toward their master. "If the actions taken before my last breath ensure your conquest, then my life in service to you will have been worth everything!"

Dr. Hell grinned. "Ah, that's the spirit! Your words and thoughts make the strength of your devotion clear to me!" he declared in praising his most devoted minion. "Ashura, I will grant your wish and take your destiny into my own hands - and with these hands I shall incorporate you into my most powerful Mechabeast!"

Lightning struck outside.

* * *

Zero, Misato and C.C., the former carrying a large box kept closed by tape, were the first visitors for Shinji and Rei that morning after the night of the attempt on their lives. They were separated by a curtain in the _Archangel_ 's medical bay to allow each other privacy at night, but they had been talking with each other all the same, and their beds were side by side now. Seeing Shinji alive was a relief to the masked Lelouch, for he feared what would happen to Nunnally if he should perish, and that he would be forced to give her the bad news.

"Good morning, you two," Lelouch said, still maintaining his Zero persona as he laid the box down. "I'm glad to see you both awake and alert. What did the doctors say? Will you be able to pilot again soon?"

"No...Rain said we're probably out of action for a while," Shinji replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Misato scolded him. "You were the target of an assassination. Someone must see your Evangelions as a threat of them. It only shows how valuable you are."

Shinji leered at her, and turned away. "Rei, Asuka and I are only valuable because we can pilot the EVAs, aren't we? Once we've freed Japan and taken down the remaining Angels, we'll be nobodies again." C.C. smirked as Zero deftly cut the tape sealing the boxes, then pulled out the contents of each.

Inside the boxes were dozens of cards and notes. They had been gathered over the duration of the trip by Misato, Zero and Kaworu. Many of them were from members of Ashford Academy, others were from the villages in northern Africa, and others were from Japan itself.

"Are these...all for us?" Shinji exclaimed. He had no idea so many people wished him well. Rei simply stared wide-eyed.

Lelouch spotted one he recognized as Nunnally's handiwork, and picked it up to read it, though for all Shinji knew, he picked it at random.

 _Dear Shinji,_

 _I hear you are going to war on the side of the Earth Alliance, and that you are the pilot of something called an Evangelion. I am writing to let you know that I miss you so much and that I think of you every day. As nice of a person as your friend Kaworu is, life isn't the same without you. I think I miss you more than even my big brother! Please come back soon!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Nunnally Lamperouge_

Shinji had always feared that Nunnally didn't really like him and was just being nice, but he was happy. But at the same time, he felt bad. Would he cause her pain, and as a result cause him pain if he kept going? Doubt of a different sort filled him as well.

Meanwhile, C.C. handed Rei a letter that, to the latter's surprise, was addressed to her. The handwriting was horrible, but not so much that she couldn't read it.

 _Dear Tangerine Girl,_

 _I didn't know your name was Rei until I heard from someone from Ashford told us about how you, Shinji, and that crazy redhead Asuka were piloting things called Evangelions. I always saw you around school with a tangerine in your hands...that's why I gave you that name. But it must be very hard piloting an Evangelion - you're very brave if you can do that._

 _I also think you're pretty, Rei. I don't care what the rest of the grade says - I really like you, and maybe when you get back, we can hang out sometime._

 _Sincerely,_

 _X_

 _P.S. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name. It took up a lot of courage just to write this. My hands are all sweaty right now._

Rei smiled a bit. While she was touched by this mysterious admirer's words, she just wanted to be with Janus and Shinji. As long as she had them, she would never feel lonely.

But no one in the room knew how this would affect their ability to pilot the Evangelions. Was it truly possible that the mighty weapons would only function in the hands of a teenager whose life was filled with doubt, fear, and loathing?

* * *

Pasder could sense it. The tension that was filling the air around him as the specter of war and bloodshed slowly crept over Japan. Soon, the entirety of Area 11 would be ready to be transformed into a Zonder Metal Plant, and from there he could Zonderize the rest of planet Earth.

"Pinchernone! Polonaise! Primarda! Pizza! Come, my four Heavenly Machine Kings! Your lord and master, Pasder, summons you!"

As before, the four Machine Kings appeared before the writhing Pasder.

"Lord Pasder, what is your command?" Pizza said.

"In spite of your repeated failures, our ultimate goal has come within our reach! The city above us is almost completely saturated with Minus Thoughts, thanks to the looming specter of war. Every single person will become a superb host for Zonder Metal!"

"Brrbrbrbrrbbreeee!" Pinchernone laughed. "And with so many hosts, we can..."

"YES! We can commence the formation of the Zonder Metal Plant that we have been so long denied!" Pasder replied loudly. "Once the minus thoughts of the humans reaches critical mass, construction can begin! We shall turn this Tokyo Settlement into the hub of Earth's mechanization! All we need now is the proper spark to light the flame..."

* * *

A call came in suddenly to the _Nadesico_ , which Ruri answered. It was Professor Yumi of Photon Power Labs.

"Ah, Ruri! It is good to see you alive and well. I trust your group will be on its way to Japan soon?"

"While DREAM, the Atlantic Federation and the Chinese Federation will be working together to battle Britannia for the liberation of Japan," she replied, "the time of _when_ we will be able to begin that operation is still not set."

"Then it may be good fortune. We have good news and bad news that must be conveyed to the commanders in DREAM immediately."

"Can we start with the good news?" Ruri said.

"The good news is that have been able to pinpoint the current location of Dr. Hell's fortress," Professor Yumi replied. "He is operating on an artificial island at coordinates I will be sending you."

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is that we were able to determine his hiding place because an army of Mechabeasts, the largest he's ever assembled, has just set out from those coordinates, and is headed this way," the scientist replied grimly. "They will be arriving approximately five hours and twenty-five minutes."

"I'll warn the commanders right away," Ruri said calmly.

* * *

The troops (save for Shinji and Rei) gathered on the bridges of each of the three ships, with Zero broadcasting from the _Nadesico_. Koji also stood next to him.

"Members of DREAM," Zero began. "I know many of you are still sore from the battle yesterday, but we have an even greater one ahead of us...one who possesses power that rivals that of Britannia itself! Koji Kabuto and Tetsuya Tsurugi will explain further, for they are both intimately familiar with our enemy."

"Thanks, Zero," Koji said before launching into his speech. "A long time ago, my grandfather Juzo Kabuto worked with a fellow scientist he had befriended at the university in the study of Photon Power, and its connection to the ruins of an island in the Aegean Sea called Bardos. Unfortunately, my grandfather's friend became obsessed with it, as well as the Mechabeasts buried underneath it. While my grandfather continued his study of Photon Power, the scientist became power-mad."

"During Britannia's invasion of Japan, the mad scientist, now calling himself Dr. Hell, began his own invasion," Tetsuya continued, "hoping to use the Mechabeasts he had unearthed as his soldiers. Prior to the invasion, Juzo created Mazinger Z and Mazinkaiser so they could be used to oppose Dr. Hell's ambitions, while his son Kenzo - Koji's father - created Great Mazinger. Sadly, both of them were murdered by the madman's servants. Recently, he joined forces with the Vega Empire, which Daisuke has spoken of in the past."

"Why he chose now to stage his final attack, I don't know," Koji continued. "But if the Professor is correct, he's brought out every Mechabeast he hasn't given to the Vega Empire already and is headed this way. He knows that once DREAM is gone, no one will be able to stand against him, not even Britannia! It's our job right now to stop him once and for all!"

Everyone on the three ships cheered simultaneously.

"Excellent, I'm glad to see that everyone's ready to do their part," Zero said. "As we'll need everyone for this battle. However, if we are to be victorious, we must not only defend the palace, but assault his island fortress as well!"

"Since the majority of his forces are heading for us," Tetsuya said. "We will have to concentrate most of our forces here at the palace. I will be leading that group along with Zero, with the help of the _Nadesico_ and _Ra Cailum_."

"Meanwhile, Mazinkaiser and I will take some of you to Dr. Hell's Castle on the _Archangel_ ," Koji then said. "where we can take out his remaining guards, then bring that madman to justice!"

"Koji, you understand that the _Archangel_ can only bring up to ten or eleven mechs to the island safely," Murrue commented. "You must choose the people who you believe will be the strongest, most stalwart allies. I have a hunch that Dr. Hell will have his most elite troops there waiting."

"I know that!" Koji retorted. "So...first, I'd like Tara and Janus to come."

"You rock, Koji! Lifthrasir is with you all the way!" Tara cheered.

"Granlif won't fail you, pal!" Janus said.

"Next, I'll take...Guy Shishioh and Volfogg!"

"GGG is with you every step of the way!" Guy said. "I just hope you can fit Goldymarg."

"I suppose we can squeeze Goldymarg in there somewhere," Murrue replied. "The Goldion Hammer is a powerful weapon, and could give us the edge we need."

"Yeah! Let's kick that creep's ass!" Goldymarg bellowed in response, excited to get this chance.

"You can count on me," Volfogg answered with a salute.

Koji nodded and turned back toward the others. "Next, I'd like Amuro to come along."

"What? What about me?" Judau exclaimed. "I've been with you way longer!"

"You need to stay with Puru, remember?" Koji replied. "Sorry, my friend." Judau sulked a bit.

"Go, Kei, Gai - Shin Getter and Mazinkaiser make a good team. I'd like you to come as well. Daisuke, I hope you and Hikaru can lend me Grendizer and Drill Spazer's strength."

"Understood," Go replied. Kei did a fist pump and Gai nodded.

"Thank you, Koji," Daisuke replied. "I was hoping to come so that I could see what Dr. Hell knows about Vega's plans. I will use my own Spazer to fly alongside the _Archangel,_ while Hikaru rides on the ship."

"Don't worry, Koji. Daisuke and I make a great team," Hikaru Makiba answered. "We won't let you down!"

"Hey, Kira. Think your Strike can take on Mechabeasts?" Koji then said. "I'd like you to join in on the party as well!"

"Sure. I want to protect the _Archangel_ as well," Kira replied. Murrue smiled.

"And that leaves you with one more," Zero said. "Choose wisely."

Koji pondered this. He wanted to take Gurren Lagann, but he knew that would leave the palace defense team with insufficient muscle to challenge so many Mechabeasts. He also needed an ally for support roles, such as repairs and resupplying. He turned to Boss.

"Boss! Ready for one last battle?"

Boss leaped up, fist raised high. "You know it, Kabuto! Let's go kick some Mechabeast ass!"

Sayaka was surprised Koji didn't pick her. Of course, he knew the young man had his reasons, so she would ask him before he and his team set out for Dr. Hell's Island.

* * *

Two hours remained before Dr. Hell's Mechabeasts were to arrive, and everyone was working quickly to get ready. Koji had just finished up some minor adjustments to Kaiser Pilder when he suddenly felt someone hug him from behind. It was Sayaka.

"Koji...listen, before you go..." she said. "I just wanted to ask you why you chose Boss Borot over Aphrodite."

Koji turned around and embraced her in return. "It's because I don't want to lose you. You...you're everything to me." Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and watched the exchange. Those who knew Koji well knew exactly what was coming.

"Koji, you idiot!" Sayaka cried. "That's why I wanted to come with you!"

"Sayaka, I WILL come home, I promise," Koji said, leaning back away from Sayaka a bit. "And even if I don't, you've got another me who'd be more than happy to protect you in my stead."

"I'm warning you, Koji," Sayaka sniffled, "if you DON'T come back, I'll never forgive you...both you and him!"

"Oh, just kiss already, you two!" Tara called out to them. "You've dragged it out for long enough as it is!" Koji and Sayaka looked at her, then at each other.

"Heh, she's right. You have a mission." Sayaka said with a giggle. "So, I'll let you finish getting ready. But just in case I don't see you again..." With that, she leaned forward suddenly and kissed Mazinkaiser's pilot deeply. Applause rang out throughout the _Nadesico_ 's hangar.

With a few last goodbyes, the team that was to assault Dr. Hell's Island set out on the _Archangel_ with thirty-five minutes before Dr. Hell's main force would arrive.

As everyone else watched them leave, Lelouch saw an unusual Knightmare Frame zoom out of the palace. It was almost entirely dark-blue, save for a golden face, red shoulders and decorative horn, black hands, and white armor plates on its shoulders and waist. Following close behind it were FuuRyu and RaiRyu.

"Zero, we heard about the impending attack," came the voice of Li Xingke from within the Frame. "As Her Majesty's protectors, FuuRyu, RaiRyu and myself all feel obligated to aid in the defense of the palace. The Shen Hu, for the time being, is at your command."

"We will show these Mechabeasts the power of our resolve!" FuuRyu said.

"We will teach them not to even think of harming Her Majesty!" RaiRyu then said.

"Your aid is most welcome," Kyoshiro said. "Any fighting strength we can muster will increase our chances of victory." Zero simply nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Xingke, glad to see you've come to join us!" Viral chimed. "You were a formidable opponent...now, let's show those pathetic excuses for scrap metal what two swordsmen like ourselves are capable of!"

* * *

"The defense team has engaged Dr. Hell's main force," Daisuke said uneasily as the _Archangel_ drew ever closer to Hell Island, where their enemy awaited them.

"Do you think they'll be able to handle that many, Janus?" Tara said, worried about the others.

"C'mon, they've got Great Mazinger, UC's Mazinger Z AND Gurren Lagann!" Janus reassured her. "I bet those three alone can beat that whole army! And they've gotten the rest of DREAM backing them up, too! They'll be fine."

"Yes, let's believe in them, just as they believe in us," Amuro said in agreement.

"Attention, strike team! We've confirmed visual contact with Hell Island. All units, prepare to sortie!" came Mirallia's voice from the bridge.

"That's our cue, everyone," Amuro said as he got up. "Let's get to the hangar." As Amuro left, Tara turned to Janus.

"Janus...I think things are only going to get more difficult from here," she said in a serious manner. "Everything we've been through so far has just been a warm-up...will you stay by me, no matter how tough it gets?"

"Even if the universe comes crashing down on our heads, I'll stay by you," Janus replied, smiling and putting an arm around her. "Now come on. We gotta go back Koji up."

* * *

Hell Island certainly lived up to its name. It was constantly covered by storm clouds, while the ground was naught but barren, jagged rock. Looming out in the distance was a small volcano-like mountain, with several massive skull shapes carved into it, each one glowing blue from the eyes and mouth.

"Wow, Dr. Hell really went all out when he wanted to show how evil he was," Hikaru quipped from the cockpit of Drill Spazer. "As if he needed to advertise it any more, considering his actions."

Way out in the distance, the group could just make out the shape of a bearded man with a scepter at the tip top of the volcano - Dr. Hell himself. But before anyone could even think about taking a long shot at him, he activated a barely visible, but strong barrier made of Photon Energy.

"Gotta give him credit...he's as smart as he is crazy," Boss quipped as he noticed the barrier.

"As you can clearly see, I will neither run nor hide from you," the scientist said confidently. You who have thwarted my efforts at every turn...Koji Kabuto, you good-for-nothing who has been a constant thorn in my side - you have finally come to my glorious Hell Castle. I congratulate you and your allies for making it as far as you have."

"We're not the types to be defeated so easily, you know!" Tara shouted.

"Ah, the white gadfly. You have come as well. Very well, I shall be your opponent as you so desire...but you shall face my most elite troops!"

As he said those words, a batch of powerful Mechabeasts came forth from the mouth of the fortress, totaling thirty in number. A few looked like Chinese dragons, and others looked like a fusion of Garada K7 and Doublas M2. Other, stronger-looking versions of the Mechabeasts facing off against the defense team also stood guard, prepared to engage the strike team.

"That's it?" Kei exclaimed. "That's our final challenge? This is gonna be a piece of cake!"

"Oh ho, if it's a challenge you desire, then I will be happy to give you one!" Dr. Hell laughed. "Now, come forth, my largest and most powerful Mechabeast, which I created with the full extent of my genius!"

The entire island began to shake as energy crackled across the volcano and lightning began constantly striking it. Soon the mountain began to crack, with glimmers of evil light peering out of every crack.

 _Oh man, maybe we should have brought more troops..._ Tara thought as chills went down her spine, wondering what sort of monstrosity Dr. Hell had cooked up as his ultimate creation.

Suddenly, the entire mountain itself blasted apart as something huge rose out of the rocky ground - a colossus easily five times the size of Mazinkaiser. Its entire chest resembled a massive human skull with glowing red eyes and mouth, while it sported an impossibly huge cape, mauve thighs and upper arms, green forearms and shins, golden joints and dark blue hands at the end on each of its four arms. The monster's head was wicked, demonic mask with a constantly open mouth, deep set eyes, a pointed red mustache, a thick white beard, and topped off with a horned helmet made of two other similar faces with wild, unkempt white hair sticking out the back. In its lower right hand, it carried a sword that was almost as long as it was tall.

And situated right on the Mechabeast's forehead was an all-too-familiar face: Baron Ashura.

"Amazing...what power..." Volfogg gasped. "Guy, we must be careful with this one. It's more powerful than any Zonder we've faced."

"Koji Kabuto...it has been some time since we saw each other. But Baron Ashura, your old enemy, is no more! Now I stand before you as Hell King Gordon, who has been brought forth from the depths of the underworld!"

"Hell King Gordon...what kind of name is that?" Gai quipped.

"SILENCE!" Hell King Gordon roared. "Behold the power which has been granted to me by Dr. Hell!"

He brought up one of his arms and smashed it into the ground with deafening force, knocking those who weren't airborne to the ground...even the steadfast Mazinkaiser, which had withstood sixteen times its own weight, fell backward. With his other fist, the colossal Mechabeast delivered a ferocious uppercut to Mazinkaiser, sending it flying. Even Amuro Ray, battle-hardened veteran he was, couldn't help but feel uneasy about facing Gordon's stupendous might.

"Any ideas? Fearless leader just got walloped," Janus said nervously.

"I recommend AGAINST just rushing..." Daisuke said, but Tara decided to rush in anyway, hoping that Lifthrasir's agility would allow it to dodge the gigantic Mechabeast's attacks.

But not only was Dr. Hell's ultimate creation strong, but it was quick as well. As Tara went for the face of Baron Ashura, the Mechabeast held up its hand and swatted Lifthrasir away, sending it flying.

"You are naught but bugs to Hell King Gordon!" the Mechabeast laughed boastfully. "And I shall squash you underfoot like the bugs you are!"

"Not happening! TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!" Koji yelled as Mazinkaiser sat up from its prone position. The flying fists struck Hell King Gordon in the belly, though it didn't seem to do much but get his attention. The other Mechabeasts began to advance, seeing that victory was within their reach.

"FIRE BLASTER!" Koji then yelled.

"FINGER BARRIER!" the Mechabeast yelled. It used its two upper arms to create an energy barrier. Mazinkaiser's blast flowed around the shield like a river flowing around a great rock, accidentally damaging one or two of the incoming guards.

"What's the matter, Mazinkaiser? Is that all the power you can muster? Now it is my turn...FINGER SHOCK!"

Lightning poured from the two hands that had created the barrier. Amuro and Kira were able to avoid the blast, but the rest of the group got hammered hard. Even so, they remained standing.

"Man, this guy's kicking us around..." Kei growled.

"Yeah...that Fire Blaster was Kaiser's best attack, right?" Kira said. "How do you suppose we stop it now?"

"Fools! This is a single island in Hell itself! Scream all you wish, but no one shall be able to save you! Mechabeasts, destroy them - but leave Mazinkaiser to me!"

"No! I won't accept this!" Guy cried. "Everyone, hold off Dr. Hell's minions...Goldymarg!"

"Right!" Goldymarg bellowed. Just as before, the tank transformed into its hand form, and GaoGaiGar readied its own ultimate attack.

"HAMMER CONNECTO!"

"How amusing..." Hell King Gordon chuckled.

"GOLDION...HAMMEEEEERRR!"

The humongous Mechabeast readied its sword to block the attack. However, since there was no Zonder involved, Guy decided to cut straight to the chase.

"HELL KING GORDON! HIKARI NIIIII...NAAAAREEEEEEEEE!"

"Foolishness!" the massive monster laughed. He raised his sword, and lightning energized it, with just enough time to parry Guy's attack.

Goldion Hammer met Gordon's sword in an energetic clash. The sword began to crack under the power of the hammer, but Gordon quickly bounded out of the way as his sword gave way, causing Guy to entirely whiff the attack. However, another Mechabeast had foolishly charged in in an attempt to attack GaoGaiGar, and instead got a face full of Goldion Hammer.

"What the?!" Guy exclaimed when he saw that his attack had missed its intended target.

"You are strong, King of Braves," Gordon laughed. "But you are not strong enough to defeat me! Away with you!" He rushed in with great speed and slashed GaoGaiGar with great force, the blade biting through the Gao Machines and sending it flying.

"Then try Shin Getter on for size!" Kei yelled; "Go, let's show this maniac how we do it!"

"Yes. GETTTEEEEER TOMAHAWK!"

Shin Getter drew its massive axe and rushed at Hell King Gordon as well. Axe met sword in many clashes, but unlike Guy, the red robot could continue his assault.

"Shin Getter Robo! It gives me great joy to face you, when I was denied the chance by the Vega Empire!" Gordon cackled; "But your fate shall be same as all the others!"

After blocking a seventh swing, Gordon used its free hand to grab at Shin Getter. But to his surprise, the Getter Team was quicker on the draw than he was, splitting apart into the individual machines.

Everyone else was too occupied with the Mechabeasts to stop Gordon, who strode up to Mazinkaiser, who had been forced straight into the ground by the lightning attack. Satisfied, Hell King Gordon decided to leave the battle for the moment. He could finish Mazinkaiser at his leisure, and no one else had been able to challenge him. Even if the others were able to hold off the other Mechabeasts, they would still pose no threat to him.

Victory seemed all but inevitable...

* * *

"BREAST BUUUUUURN!"

"ROCKET PUUUUNCH!"

"I-FIELD BARRIEEEEEERRR!"

"CHOUDENJI SPARK!"

"TENKUU KEN!"

"GURREN BOOMERANG!"

"HI-MEGA CANNON, FIRE!"

"SHINING FINGER SWOOOOOORD!"

"DOUBLE FIRE!"

"DISK M! SET ON! DAZZLING DOUBLE V!"

It was an absolutely frantic battle. Those who had opted to stay behind and defend the palace were fighting with all of their might to keep the Mechabeasts, a mishmash of Garada K7s, Doublas M2s, Abdora U6s, Gorongo S2s, Glossam X2s, Genocyder F9s and Kasimor T7s, at bay. Even the Knightmare Frames were doing relatively well, the more skilled pilots picking off the enemies by striking weak points. But even so, the enemy greatly outnumbered them, and the defenders were getting tired. Meanwhile, Fire Bomber was doing their best to keep everyone's spirits up, but even they were starting to get worn out.

"Damn it, these guys just don't give up," Judau groaned. "Every time we knock 'em down, they just get right back up!"

"Gundams and Knightmare Frames aren't designed for fighting enemies this big, I guess," Kamille grunted. "But we still have to do everything we can!"

"Hey, if you need a break, I'll cover for you!" Asuka chimed in. Of course, that was only so she could impress Shinobu with her abilities. She drew her progressive knife and sliced an Abdora U6 wide-open.

 _I wonder if we can hold out much longer,_ Zero thought. _Everyone's been giving it their all, but there's no end in sight...no...we can't give in! I won't let some mad scientist put an end to everything I've worked for!_

As if to make things worse, Great Mazinger took a nasty hit from a Glossam X2, and it shut down as its power source suddenly dislodged from its place.

"What? No, Great, don't give out on me now!" he cried.

"Tetsuya!" Harry cried out. He rushed in with all his might and smashed the Mechabeast aside. Suddenly, he too was overwhelmed by the enemies, whose immediate priority was the destruction of Great Mazinger, the enemy of their creator.

"Damn iiiiit!" Kouji cried. "Mazinger, we can't let Tetsuya die! Do something!"

As if in answer, Mazinger Z's eyes flashed. Then, a blue button and a white button that Kouji hadn't seen on his console before seemed to appear out of thin air. Not about to think too hard about it, Kouji pressed the blue button. This caused Mazinger to raise its arm as if to fire off a Rocket Punch.

But instead, two huge blades extended out of the forearm.

"A...new weapon?" Kouji said; "All right, let's give it a try!"

The arm hummed and vibrated, awaiting the command to fire off. The UC counterpart to Mazinkaiser's pilot grinned.

"Slice 'em up, blades of iron!" he bellowed as he slammed the blue button; "IRON CUTTER!"

The fist flew off, streaking through several Mechabeasts, and slicing them in twain.

 _That attack,_ Tetsuya thought; _But that belonged to this world's Mazinger Z!_ But to his astonishment, Mazinger Z had one more new attack, courtesy of the new white button.

"And some of this!" Kouji yelled; "DRILL MISSIIIIILES!"

A barrage of drill-tipped missiles launched out of Mazinger's upper arm, blasting several more Mechabeasts to bits.

 _That Mazinger...it's developing new attacks entirely on its own!_

Kouji grinned as a great dust cloud filled the air, caused by all of the exploding mechanical monsters.

"You okay, Tetsuya? Did you like that, what me and Mazinger did?"

"I hate to burst your bubble," Ruri chimed in. "But they're still coming." Indeed, still more Mechabeasts tromped toward the pilot of Great Mazinger.

Suddenly three large volleys of missiles rained down from above, destroying six Mechabeasts in one go and forcing the others to retreat and regroup.

"Greetings, everyone!" a voice from the radio called out. "Diamond Force, reporting in!" It was Gamlin Kizaki, along with Docker and Kinryu, all aboard VF-17 Nightmares.

"Hey! Those must be Macross' Variable Fighters!" Kallen said excitedly. "Man, you guys know how to make an entrance!"

"Gamlin!" Mylene cheered. "I knew my mother would understand!"

As the fighters drew closer, everyone noticed that between them they were hauling what appeared to be another Great Mazinger. However, its hands and feet were blue instead of black, like both Tetsuya's own as well as the mass-produced ones.

"Oh, by the way," Docker quipped. "We have a present for a mister Tetsuya Tsurugi. Looks like we came at a great time to give it, too!"

They stopped in mid-air and lowered the new Great Mazinger to the ground. Tetsuya excitedly ejected the Brain Condor, Great Mazinger's answer to the Pilder, and flew over to his new ride.

"MAZIIIIIIN...GOOOO!"

The new Great Mazinger's eyes flashed brilliantly. As it awakened, an image of Juzo Kabuto appeared on Tetsuya's console.

"Tetsuya Tsurugi...if you are seeing this message, then this final version of Great Mazinger has reached its intended owner."

 _He built this...for me?_

"And this likely means that Mazinkaiser has been awakened as well, and hopefully it is in the hands of Koji Kabuto, your adoptive brother."

Tetsuya growled. He hated being reminded that he wasn't Kenzo's true son...such a distinction was important in Japan.

"I built this completed Great Mazinger at the same time I worked on Mazinkaiser," Juzo's holographic image continued, "Using your father's plans and improving upon them! It is far superior to the prototype Great Mazinger you may have been using - and, like Mazinkaiser, allows one to surpass both god and demon!"

 _This Great...is as powerful as Mazinkaiser?_

"Tetsuya...you are as much our kin as Koji is, if not in blood, then surely in heart. That is why I have entrusted you with the final version of Great Mazinger! Now, show me that I was not wrong!"

 _Yes, grandfather..._ Tetsuya replied. He turned now to the gathering army of Mechabeasts, who were preparing for another charge. Foolishly, they had clumped themselves together.

"True Great Mazinger! Let's do it!"

Tetsuya raised Great's finger up high, and lightning struck it, causing electricity to course through it. Its pilot grinned, immediately sensing that this Great Mazinger was indeed greater than the one he had been forced to abandon.

"Mechabeasts, your hour is nigh! THUNDER BREAAAAAK!"

Tetsuya pointed at the enemies and the lightning shot out from its outstretched finger, zapping all of the remaining Mechabeasts at once, shorting them out.

"Now, the final blow! BREAST BUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!"

The heat blast the new Great Mazinger fired was nearly on par with Mazinkaiser's Fire Blaster, and turned every last Mechabeast there into slag.

"Nicely done, Tetsuya," Zero said. "That takes care of the problem here. Anyone who can still support the strike team, return to the ships. We depart for Dr. Hell's island fortress immediately!"

 _Stay alive, Kabuto,_ Tetsuya thought as he flew the new Great Mazinger to the _Nadesico_ , unaware that someone was watching from the highest roof of the palace...the woman who had saved Tara after UC Dr. Hell's attack on Kamina City.

 _The second box has opened. Kouji Kabuto,_ she thought; _I pray that you will be able to master Mazinger Z, just as the Koji of this world has mastered Mazinkaiser..._

* * *

Things were looking bad. Even after scrapping the thirty other guards, Hell King Gordon remained standing, having deflected most of their attacks and taking mere scratches from others. Meanwhile, everyone from DREAM was at the brink of collapse from exhaustion.

"I have played with you fools long enough," the Mechabeast laughed. "Now I shall finish you all off...starting with Koji Kabuto and Mazinkaiser!"

Hell King Gordon strode up to the now limp Mazinkaiser and pointed his massive sword at the trapped robot.

"Try as you might, but you'll never withstand this sword! With the power of the spite and rage of all the Mechabeasts you destroyed behind it, this shall be the end of you!"

He raised his sword high, once again energizing it with lightning.

Tara suddenly heard a faint, but familiar sound, which awoke her from her exhausted state. She quickly noticed that the sound was getting louder and louder.

 _That sounds like...Totsugeki Love Heart?_

"DIE, KOJI KABUTO!"

As Hell King Gordon brought his sword down, a dome of white energy suddenly surrounded Mazinkaiser, deflecting the attack. One could make out a large Z symbol in red appearing at random amidst the energy.

"Grr...this light is...no matter, it is merely a last desperate attempt to avoid the inevitable," Gordon growled.

"Hey! Hell King Gordon!" Basara yelled, as he swooped in. "You're not doing anybody in today! LISTEN TO MY SONG!"

"Gragh! That annoying racket! Cease it at once!" the Mechabeast roared as Basara continued singing Totsugeki Love Heart. However, everyone else immediately felt rejuvenated, and even fired up again, by the rocking beat and melody of the song. What was more, they heard more reinforcements coming in. They appeared to be a trio of VF-17 Nightmares.

"What are those things?" Amuro exclaimed. "They look like fighter jets..."

"Those aren't just fighter jets! They're Macross' Variable Fighters!" Kei exclaimed. "Hey, Gamlin! Where the hell have you been?!"

"It wasn't easy getting the official support from the Macross government," Gamlin Kizaki replied. "While they haven't authorized the Battle 7 to join, at the very least you have Diamond Force to back you up!"

"Yeah, let's rock this overgrown Halloween costume's world!" Docker cheered.

"Indeed. We'll keep him busy while you regroup," Kinryu replied.

"Cursed gnats! I'll swat you out of the sky!" Hell King Gordon yelled. Unlike Lifthrasir, the Variable Fighters of Macross were much quicker than him, and gracefully dodged every swing of his sword. It also helped that Basara's singing was driving him crazy.

"And for my next number, let's TRY AGAIN!" Basara shouted. He quickly began playing his biggest hit, and his most effective song. As he did so, everyone felt their strength return, and then felt even more energized than when they had arrived.

"Amazing!" Volfogg exclaimed. "This song...its working like Mic Sounders' Disk P...it's increasing my power!"

"Yes...what a rush..." Amuro panted as he got Nu Gundam to its feet.

One by one, the others arose. But inside the glowing orb, something else was happening...

* * *

Koji looked around, confused as to what was going on. He wasn't dead, he knew that much. Suddenly, a voice called out to him.

"Koji...Koji Kabuto..."

"Huh? Who's there?"

The silhouette of a man with a cloak, wild hair and an unkempt beard appeared from the control panel. The only feature that was not to be covered by shadow was a pair of strong golden eyes.

"I am a hermit sage who knows the truth of the past, and can foresee the future."

"A hermit sage? What's a guy like you have to do with..."

The sage interrupted any further questioning by dramatically pointing at Koji, his hand nearly poking the pilot in the eye.

"Koji Kabuto, you have matured much. Through your battles and trials, you have proven yourself as a true pilot for Mazinkaiser. But I foresee even greater battles ahead of you."

"What kind of battles?" Koji asked, baffled as to what this fellow was going on about.

"Battles that will require that you take your power to incredible new heights...to unlock the full potential of Mazinkaiser!"

As he said this, Mazinkaiser's controls shined a brilliant red for several moments, and then returned to normal...save for a Z symbol still shining on a circular panel in the center.

"Now, win, Koji Kabuto...and prove your worth as Mazinkaiser's pilot by unleashing the power of the awakened Kaiser Blade!"

Without another word, the sage disappeared. Then, Koji began to hear that familiar tune that immediately riled him up…

* * *

The energy sphere surrounding Mazinkaiser disappeared in a brilliant burst of power. Kaiser, to everyone's surprise, stood there, free of its rock confines, its arms hanging limp and its head tilted down a bit.

But it sprung back to life as a huge beam of light burst out of its chest and two smaller beams burst out of its eyes as Koji seemed to be struggling to control some massive energy. After a few seconds, the light dimmed somewhat, and one could make out the handle and hilt of a sword poking out of its chest.

Mazinkaiser slowly pulled the sword out of its chest, and by the time it had finished, the sword itself turned out to be nearly as long as Kaiser was tall.

"KAISER BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"

"Awesome, fearless leader is back in the saddle!" Tara cheered. "And my, what a large sword he has!"

"Let's dance, Baron Ashura!" Koji yelled as he spurred Mazinkaiser into a charge. He and Hell King Gordon clashed blades, and to the latter's shock, Kaiser was able to withstand his much larger blade, and even knock his sword out of his hand. He turned around briefly to see where his massive weapon had landed.

This was the opening Koji needed. With a tremendous swing, he sliced off of the rear faces, which was under the control of an Iron Mask, who screamed as it plummeted to the Earth. The blow also caused Gordon to stumble backward, stunned.

"Everyone, we must hit him while he's off balance!" Amuro called out. "Now...FIN FUNNEL!"

Nu Gundam launched its funnels, which quickly began firing beams at Gordon, who writhed and flailed, vainly trying to swat them out of the sky.

"Baron Ashura, your time has come! Hikaru, let's combine!"

"Got it, Daisuke!" Hikaru said, flying Drill Spazer in closer to prepare for combination.

Grendizer leaped high into the air and combined with Drill Spazer, which then dashed forward, its twin drills spinning.

"SPACE THUNDER!"

As the cosmic bolt struck the Mechabeast, the combined mech struck it with incredible force. Meanwhile, GaoGaiGar, though drained somewhat from Goldion Hammer, had one more trick.

"GOLDION…MAGNUM!"

GaoGaiGar fired the Marg Hand off its arm like its normal Broken Magnum, and Volfogg quickly moved in as well. After striking the Hell King, Goldymarg changed back to its tank form and launched a few shells at it.

"ULTIMATE STRIKE! DAIKAITEN MADAN!"

The ninja robot began spinning rapidly like a top, striking the staggered Hell King Gordon with massive force, knocking it over. Kira, having activated his berserker state during the fight with the other Mechabeasts, quickly turned to Dr. Hell's ultimate creation and jammed its beam saber through its other rear face, then fired a few beam rifle shots at Ashura from point-blank range. He zipped away as the Mechabeast tried to grab the mobile suit.

"Janus, let's blast this thing sky-high!" Tara called out once Kira was out of the way. Janus nodded and used a portal to warp to the opposite side of the Mechabeast, who was now struggling to get up.

As Tara's heart blazed with resolve, Xemmey began to chant again…

 _Third enumeration online...Hod-level permissions confirmed...releasing 8th-tier seals..._

"LIFTHRA RIFLE, LIMITER RELEASE!"

The two guns began to glow blue as several parts shifted, revealing additional barrels. Meanwhile, Granlif began to charge more energy than usual into its chest. Then Xemmey and Xengar started chanting together…

 _Fourth enumeration online...Netzach level permissions confirmed...releasing 7th-tier seals…_

And then as even more energy than before filled the two pilots, their AI companions then added:

 _TZIM/TZUM Synchro Level 2 unlocked...core resonation confirmed...activating Synchro Charge functionality..._

They then opened up another pair of Thresholds, one of which was opened underground.

"Open wide, chuckles!" Janus called out.

" **RAGNAROK...RISEEEEEEER!"** the two roared in unison.

The two let fly huge beams of energy into the portal, which then burst out out of the ground. Then they raised it up with all they could muster, using the energy blasts to keep it in place.

"Koji! It's all you!" Tara called out. "Finish this guy off!"

"Let's go, Getter Team! Follow my lead!" Koji said eagerly. He opened Kaiser's wings and took off towards Hell King Gordon, who flailed helplessly in midair. Shin Getter took off after him with Tomahawk in hand. As Mazinkaiser got above Gordon, Koji turned it around and dove back at Ashura, readying the Kaiser Blade.

"Curse yooooouuuuu!" the Mechabeast roared.

"Farewell, Baron Ashura!" Koji yelled.

"Be sure to send us a postcard from the underworld!" Kei taunted loudly.

 **"DYNAMIC! DOUBLE! IMPACT!"**

Getter's tomahawk and Kaiser's sword cut the fiend into four separate pieces. As blood dripped down Ashura's face, it could only bemoan its defeat, even as Kaiser and Getter landed next to each other. With a grin, Koji made Mazinkaiser shake Shin Getter's hand in congratulations for such a spectacular finish.

"How...sickeningly ironic..."

"That Baron Ashura...dies here..."

"Please forgive us, Dr. Heeeeeeeelll!"

The Mechabeast exploded so spectacularly and with such force that it nearly blew everyone off the island. But when all was said and done, the last and most powerful creation ever was no more.

It was then that the other two ships of DREAM came into view. Launching out of the _Ra Cailum_ was Zero's Burai, being carried by Tetsuya's Great Mazinger.

"It seems we missed the battle," Zero said.

"We still have to capture Dr. Hell," Koji said. "I'll take you to his lair if you want, Zero."

"Yes. I would have a word with him," Zero replied. Of course, it was Lelouch vi Britannia that wanted to speak with him, not Zero.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Hell had stumbled about in his throne room as a result of the explosion, and landed on his throne. As he watched his servant's last moments, the scientist felt an ache in his heart for his servant, who gave up everything for his sake.

And now, he would never be able to control the true power of Mycenae, for Ashura had been the key. He would have to start entirely anew.

Suddenly, the far wall burst open, and Mazinkaiser loomed there, with Zero standing silently on his right hand, since the other had been used to break the wall down. Koji let Zero down, then opened up Kaiser's cockpit and followed suit.

"Dr. Hell, I presume?" Zero said.

"Ah, you must be Zero, one of DREAM's leaders. I must say I am very impressed. I had not anticipated that your group would be able to defeat my ultimate creation and back me so far into a corner. But...I must ask you something..."

Zero silently awaited the question, while Koji paused and wondered what the scientist would ask. To both of their surprise, the scientist cast off his cloak, revealing a wrinkled, but surprisingly well-chiseled, body underneath.

"DREAM possesses incredible power, tremendous courage, and an incomparable drive to achieve victory...why do you waste it on something as small and insignificant as the liberation of a single country?"

"Shut up, you creep!" Koji shot back. "We wouldn't expect you to understand! All you care about is yourself!"

"Come now, don't be like that! Ah, I have an idea," Dr. Hell replied. "Become my servants, and the world will be your oyster! Britannia, PLANT, the Earth Alliance, and the rest of the Earth Sphere will be yours to do with as you wish!"

"Don't make me laugh, Doctor," Zero taunted. "You think we'd join you, after we've worked so hard to take you down?"

"Yeah!" Koji added. "My grandfather would never let Mazinkaiser become a demon, and I have no intention of dishonoring his hopes!"

"Very well then…it is time for me to go! Farewell, Zero...and you as well, Koji Kabuto - until we meet a...!"

Unceremoniously, Zero whipped out a concealed gun and fired a dart from it, striking the scientist in the neck. The scientist slumped over, landing face first. Koji looked stunned.

"Zero...you...what did you do that for?!"

"He's still alive. I merely tranquilized him," the masked man replied. "We'll take Dr. Hell and hand him over to the military, so that he can stand trial for his crimes." Of course, Lelouch vi Britannia needed some important information from the man. If he was to achieve his goal, he needed every available resource…

* * *

"I see...very good," Clovis said. He had received word that Suzaku, Yzak and Dearka had reached Area 11 before DREAM did, thanks to a side conflict with the scientist known as Dr. Hell. Meanwhile, Lacus Clyne had been safely returned to PLANT. As usual, Rau Le Creuset sat nearby.

"Well, Rau...the stage is set. The Earth Alliance has cast its lot with my dear brother, and even now they are preparing to engage the armies of Britannia over who will control Area 11! It's all thanks to us and my darling little brother Lelouch!"

"People will look for any excuse to fight," Rau replied. "It's their nature. All we're doing is encouraging nature to take its proper course." Clovis smiled and took a sip of wine.

"By the way, how is the XEM series coming along?" the masked man asked after a moment. "I heard the Integrated Design Bureau was commissioned to manufacture it. I understand it uses some of the technology used by DREAM."

"Last I heard, the XEM-01 is close to completion, while XEM-02 and 03 are underway."

"I do hope they'll be ready in time for your grand return," Rau chuckled; "Have you chosen test pilots?"

Clovis simply gave a knowing smile in reply. He wasn't about to reveal his entire hand, after all. But instead, he took a strange object out of his pocket - a crystalline cube colored very much like the planet Jupiter.

"That's an interesting bauble," Rau said. "What is it, dare I ask?"

"The power source for the XEM series," Clovis replied. "A winged fellow named Samael gave it to me. Do you know him?"

* * *

"My Emperor, I regret to report that Dr. Hell has been utterly defeated," Zuril reported to his liege from the bridge of his new battleship. He had found out about the scientist's defeat by DREAM when his spies reported his island blowing up.

"I expected this would happen," Emperor Vega replied with a chuckle. "We will continue without him. Take part of his Mechabeast army for yourself, then distribute his remaining forces among the other generals. We must prepare for our next move."

Zuril smirked and nodded. "Yes...we will strike while those wretched apes are quarreling over Japan, I take it? A most cunning plan, Your Majesty."

"With that accursed Duke Fleed occupied with the Earthlings' petty conflict," Vega chuckled. "...He'll be unable to effectively counter our invasion!"

"And what about the Coordinators of PLANT?" Zuril then asked. "We have a truce with them, and they appear to have taken Britannia's side in the conflict. I trust you have no intention of actually siding with them any more than we already have."

"We will proceed as planned, General," Vega commanded. "Until that time comes, maintain your current position and report any signs that their war has started."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Hell Island sank beneath the waves as Mazinkaiser and Zero flew back to the three ships with Dr. Hell in custody before returning to Luoyang. The scientist was placed in the same makeshift prison quarters that had held Akito when he went berserk on Mars and attacks Fukube. But before long, Zero approached him. There was no one else around (he had said that he needed to speak with Dr. Hell in private), so Zero took off his mask, revealing his face.

"Oh-ho...I recognize you," Dr. Hell chuckled. "You are Lelouch vi Britannia, the estranged son of Charles zi Britannia. I am most honored to have one of such _high_ prestige visit me."

"Dr. Hell, I have questions I have to ask you."

"Heh. As long-winded as I may sometimes be, I shall tell you nothing."

"On the contrary, my dear doctor," the prince said with a cruel smirk, "From this moment forward, you will truthfully answer every question anyone ever asks you...Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, OBEY!"

With that, Lelouch's Geass power lashed out and attacked Dr. Hell's brilliant mind. But as diabolical and fiendish as he was, it was no match for Lelouch's power to force absolute obedience. His fiery eyes lost their light.

"Now, Dr. Hell, my first question is this: what do you know about Atik Yomin?"

* * *

 _That's it for the_ Mazinkaiser OVA! _Next time…_

 _*After Dr. Hell's defeat, things are looking up for DREAM! India provides them with a submarine, and their operation to liberate Area 11 finally begins! Their first objective is tackling the Britannian base on Shikine Island. But things get a little out of hand when Lelouch uses this opportunity to try recruiting Suzaku to his cause! How will things turn out? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 28: Shikine Island Raid! The Liberation Effort Begins!**_ _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	42. Chapter 28

_Alright. Actual Code Geass plot this time! Also, a major development!_

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Shikine Island Raid! The Liberation Effort Begins!**

Things were definitely looking up. After hearing about the victory of DREAM over Dr. Hell, the Military District of India, with a little prodding from Rakshata Chawla, the Black Knights' scientist-on-board, donated a massive black submarine for the Black Knights to operate from. Now, the number of flagship vessels under DREAM's direct control had increased to four. The Black Knights immediately left the other three battleships to move into their new mobile base of operations, which Kallen, as inspired by Tara, dubbed _Kuro-no-Kishin,_ or just _Kuro_ for short _._ It was certainly better than just calling it "Black Knights' Submarine".

And almost immediately, a restructuring was in order. The various Black Knights met aboard the _Kuro_ , and stood to attention as Zero handed out the different roles. He was careful in who he assigned the roles - he knew each individual he selected was the absolute best choice for the role.

When all was said and done, the Black Knights truly felt like a proper military organization as opposed to a ragtag band of rebels. It wasn't long after that a ceremony that was televised across the region - one where Suzaku had been officially knighted by Princess Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area 11.

This made things tricky for the Black Knights, and for Lelouch. While Diethard Reid had suggested assassinating Suzaku before he became too popular, every other core member had rejected that idea outright.

The prince sat in his new quarters on the submarine, with C.C. lying on a couch across the room from him. He had a chessboard arranged before him, but was rolling the black king in his fingers - something to help him focus.

"Why not just use your Geass on Suzaku? It's the simplest way." C.C. suggested.

"Forget it," Lelouch replied.

"Why not?" the green-haired witch asked; "Is it stubbornness? Friendship? Or just a matter of pride?"

"...It's all of them," the prince grumbled as he silently cursed his weakness.

"Even though you might have to kill him?" C.C. then asked, smiling a bit. Lelouch grimaced at the thought.

"You've come this far," she sighed, "And you still refuse to make the necessary sacrifices?"

"No!" Lelouch cried as he stood up suddenly, glad for the soundproofing that Rakshata had installed for him; "He MUST join my cause of his own free will! I will not accept any other outcome!"

"Then how do you propose to sway him, then?" the witch then asked; "Just letting one vital hostage go probably didn't change his opinion at all."

"Judau Ashta convinced that girl, Elpeo Puru, to join us," the prince said; "And she did so without a second thought...and that was even after Gai Murakumo shot her down." C.C. sighed and rolled onto her back.

"I can't claim to know the mentality of these so-called 'Newtypes' from the Universal Century," she said; "But it's clear they had some sort of deeper understanding of each other than normal people do."

"Are you saying that Suzaku and I don't understand each other?" Lelouch exclaimed. "Even though we were childhood friends?!"

"If you did," the witch said with a smile, "You wouldn't be fighting, now would you?" Lelouch could only sigh and sit back down - once again, C.C. had a point. And Lelouch was starting to think that her words always had more than one meaning.

C.C. rolled back onto her side as she watched that realization sink into the prince's mind.

 _Are you beginning to understand the underlying problem with this world, Lelouch?_

* * *

In the government building where Euphemia had her office, the princess was on a call with her sister Cornelia. The ceremony had ended only an hour ago, and Suzaku was on his way back to Ashford to see his friends there.

"You haven't said anything about it yet," the Third Princess said.

"Appointing a Knight is a royal privilege," Cornelia replied. "A viceroy has no right to comment about it, let alone protest." But Euphie sensed the protest in her sister's voice anyway.

"Suzaku is an Honorary Britannian," she tried to explain; "And his talents make him more than worthy of being a Knight. Sister, even you must…"

"...Viceroy," Cornelia corrected her.

"Erm...Viceroy, even you must see that!"

Unbeknownst to her, the door to her office opened, and in stepped some ZAFT soldiers - the Le Creuset Squadron - Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and a new member - a girl with long brown hair, trimmed bangs and gray-violet eyes.

"It's national policy to discriminate against Numbers," Cornelia said.

"Then it's time someone changed that!" Euphemia said in a defiant tone, which surprised the soldiers who came in.

"...For that to occur," Euphie's sister replied; "You would need to become Empress."

But before Euphie could reply, Cornelia ended the call. The princess sighed and leaned back in her chair...and only then did she notice the people that had entered her office - of course, she had been expecting them.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry," Euphie stammered; "I-I was just on a call with the Viceroy. I didn't see or hear you come in."

"It's our fault," Athrun said. "We shouldn't have just barged in without permission."

"You must be Athrun Zala," the princess then said after gathering herself; "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. And these are your squadmates?"

Athrun and Yzak stepped forward, and knelt respectfully - the latter motioned the others to do so before introducing himself.

"Yzak Joule," the Duel's pilot said; "I've had the privilege of meeting your father."

"Dearka Elsman," the Buster's pilot said; "It's a privilege meeting YOU, Your Highness."

"Nicol Amalfi," the Blitz's pilot said. He remembered to reveal nothing about his connection to Clovis.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss," the girl said. "I've been temporarily assigned to work under Commander Zala. We just wanted to announce that ZAFT is officially supporting Britannia's effort to combat Zero and the Alliance."

"That's fine - I'll report that to the Viceroy as soon as I can," the princess said. "If that's everything you came for, then…"

"Housenka, what about the fact that we're part of her personal guard for her visit to Shikine Island?" Yzak said.

"Oh, yes," the sub-Viceroy said; "The Viceroy notified me of that, and said that your mobile suits have been transferred to my vessel. You are free to head to the port now." With that, the ZAFT soldiers stood up. But as they started to leave, something popped into Euphie's head.

"Wait a moment, Athrun Zala," Euphie said. "I'd like to speak with you alone." Athrun nodded, then turned to his squadmates.

"Go on ahead," he said. "I'll see the princess out." The other ZAFT pilots left, and Athrun started to kneel again, but Euphie shook her head - she didn't want him to be formal now.

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?" the Aegis' pilot asked.

"I heard Lacus Clyne has returned to PLANT," Euphie said. "That's good. Is she important to you?"

"She certainly is," Athrun answered. "Lacus Clyne is my fiancee."

 _So, PLANT's Princess has already shown her feelings for her Knight,_ Euphie thought, her thoughts momentarily turning to Suzaku.

"The Knights of St. Michael reported that Zero just handed her over," she then said. "Is that true?"

"She told me that she had gotten acquainted with an old friend of mine aboard the _Archangel_ \- Kira Yamato," Athrun explained; "Apparently, Kira convinced some other members of DREAM to hand her over to the Britannian army or to ZAFT at the first chance they could."

"Did Lacus say anything about they treated her when she was with you again?" the princess then asked.

"She remembered tem all, with one or two exceptions, being good people," Athrun said; "And that they treated her kindly. She even liked Zero!"

This was news to Euphemia. How could a preacher of peace enjoy the company of a terrorist? But she remembered the Lake Kawaguchi incident - his behavior was not what the propaganda made him out to be.

"She said that his cause was righteous," the pilot continued; "And that ZAFT might be on the wrong side...after all, ZAFT wants PLANT to be independent of the Earth Alliance, and he wants Japan to be an independent nation again."

"I see…" the princess said as a thought began forming in her head. "Maybe if I could have a face-to-face meeting with him, we could reach an understanding and end this war before it begins."

 _Euphemia,_ Athrun thought, _you and Lacus are very much alike. I hope Suzaku Kururugi will be the Knight you think him to be._

"Come along, Commander Zala," the princess finally said as she got to her feet, arranged her dress and walked out.

* * *

Misato whizzed down the road in a new sports car, with Shinji, Asuka and Rei as passengers. She was taking them back to Ashford herself - she didn't want to have them getting attacked again without her being around.

"So, ya feeling better, Shinji?" she asked.

"Considering I almost bled to death a few days ago, I guess so," Shinji replied matter-of-factly.

"Good," the Nerv officer said; "But we're going to let you and Rei take it easy for a while longer. No piloting your Evas...just focus on school."

"What if an Angel attacks in the meantime?" Shinji asked, surprised at his superior's response.

"We've got Asuka and Unit 02," Misato replied. "Besides, we've seen that DREAM's forces have been able to at least damage them on multiple occasions."

"And what about helping Zero," Shinji exclaimed; "And freeing Japan?!"

"Our mission is to defend the world from the Angels, dummkopf," Asuka said snidely. "We're not stupid terrorists! Right, favorite?"

"Yes," Rei replied in her usual monotone. "Defeating the Angels is our purpose as Eva pilots...nothing more."

"The Commander won't have you two risking your necks in battle for a cause that doesn't affect us," Misato added. "The same goes for Asuka."

"Fine...it's not like I really have a choice, do I?" Shinji groaned.

"If it's an order, then I will rest longer," Rei said. Just then, they pulled up to the entrance of Ashford, where Janus, Lelouch (who had managed to sneak away from _Kuro_ ) and Kaji were waiting for them.

"Hiya, Misato! Hi, guys!" Janus said. Almost immediately, Rei made a beeline for her big brother, while Asuka practically swooped toward Kaji.

"You three behave now!" Misato called back before driving off. Once she had turned the corner, the woman's thoughts turned to other matters.

 _There's got to be another reason why Commander Ikari is having Nerv stay neutral in the upcoming conflict...and it might be the same reason Shinji and Rei were attacked…_

* * *

For Suzaku, the real celebration began back at Ashford, where the school was holding a party in honor of his new status. Yzak and Dearka were off elsewhere, for reasons they couldn't tell their traveling companion.

"Okay, guys!" Rivalz said, tossing a bottle of orange soda from his left hand to his right and pointing it at him. "Time to raise a glass to Kururugi here, valued member of the Student Council and Knight of the Realm, and get this party started!"

Everyone in the room all cheered for Suzaku's great success, including Nunnally, Milly Ashford and even Kaworu.

"You must be tired of all the celebrations," the girl said, "but we wanted to honor you too, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Suzaku said, blushing a bit with embarrassment. He looked up from Nunnally and saw four more people come in, one of them with a bandage wrapped around his upper chest.

The first was Lelouch - there was no doubt that he was happy to see him.

Following close behind was Shinji, who he noticed had a bandage under his uniform. The girl standing next to him, he guessed, was Rei. Nunnally had told him about them both. But he noticed that Shinji didn't seem terribly happy to see him. Finally, Janus came in, taking in the scene.

Kaworu also saw Janus, Shinji, Lelouch and Rei come in, and could immediately sense that Unit 01's pilot had malicious ideas running through his mind...and it involved Suzaku. Thinking quickly, he turned to Nunnally.

"Nunnally, Shinji and your brother are back!" Kaworu said to her excitedly.

If Nunnally's eyes could open, they would be wide as dinner plates, so elated was she to hear this news. Kaworu wheeled her over toward the entrance, where the trio awaited. Instantly, Shinji's vengeful expression disappeared when he saw Nunnally and Kaworu. Suzaku also began to follow.

"Shinji! Big brother! You're back!" Nunnally said joyously. "Oh, it's so wonderful; Suzaku just got knighted by Princess Euphemia!"

"Oh," Lelouch said with half-feigned surprise. "Congratulations, Suzaku."

"Yeah, great," Shinji grumbled. He wanted so much to give the traitorous Kururugi a two-by-four to the face, but not with Nunnally and Lelouch around, let alone all these other people.

"Oh, Suzaku, I'm sorry, but I never introduced you to my friend Shinji," Nunnally then said. "Shinji, this is Suzaku - he, my brother and I all grew up together."

"Come now, Shinji-kun, let's not get all steamed up over the past," Kaworu interrupted, seeing that the boy was clearly displeased with Nunnally's dear friend. "Let's all have some pizza before it gets eaten up." The pilot of Eva Unit-01 sighed - something about Kaworu's voice put him at ease...

* * *

Samael had been watching her for some time now.

Ever since the incident at Lake Kawaguchi, this girl, Nina Einstein, had developed an obsession with Princess Euphemia...an obsession that many would see as depraved.

 _Poor table...deflowered before it was ready,_ he mused as he watched her type away, remaining invisible and intangible, like a ghost.

He would use her to ensure the proper path as the old men's scrolls stated. Lately, he had wormed himself into Britannia's scientific establishment...and now that he could establish reasonable doubt as to his true identity, he would coax Nina to do what fate intended.

But to his surprise, someone else stepped into the room before he could...Lloyd.

"Hello there!" he said in his usual manner; "Have you seen Major Kuru..."

He stopped when he noticed what Nina was working on, and strolled over for a closer look.

"Hmmmm...that's some fun stuff you're working on, there," he quipped.

"Oh?" Nina said. "You recognize this?"

"I know a nuclear fission reaction when I see one!" Lloyd said. "It's a shame that those N-Jammers are all over the place on Earth. It really makes your whole experiment moot."

"Yes," Nina sighed before flipping to another page in her document; "But the fission reaction would just be a catalyst for THIS reaction here."

Lloyd's eyes scanned the screen as he tried to make sense of what the young genius was trying to achieve.

"What in the world?" he said, scratching his head; "You're attempting to cause a localized collapse of spacetime?"

"Mm-hm!" Nina said, her enthusiasm building; "I've dubbed the first and second stages a 'Folkvangr field' and a 'Sessrumnir field'. The result of this would be a weapon with destructive power that can be precisely controlled. If my calculations are correct, the maximum effect could far outstrip a nuclear or N2 warhead, with no electromagnetic pulse or radioactive fallout!"

"That's a bit of a tall order...but this 'merciful' nuclear weapon could be useful."

Nina's eyes seemed to light up in a way that only Euphemia's presence could.

"Really?!" Nina exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Sure!" the scientist said; "Tell you what - I'll see if I can't put in a good word for you with Prince Schneizel. Maybe he can find a place for you on his team once you're out of high school!"

"That would be...oh, thank you!" she said excitedly; "What, may I ask, is your name, kind sir? Mine is Nina Einstein!"

"Lloyd Asplund," the man said, intentionally leaving out his noble title; "Pleasure's all mine, miss."

"Thank you, Lloyd...thank you!"

 _It seems that man did my work for me,_ Samael thought; _So much the better._

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Tara called out as she stepped into her house. She had opted to stay out of the upcoming operation as well, preferring to spend time with her family.

To her shock, she saw her father lying on the downstairs sofa, sobbing uncontrollably, his hair unkempt, and empty sake bottles strewn across the floor. Zig, her parrot, looked completely starved, but still alive.

"Dad?! What happened? Where's Mom?" she exclaimed. Her father looked up, and Tara gasped when she saw his face – his chin was covered in stubble, his eyes puffy and red from non-stop sobbing, and a look of absolute anguish on his face that only seemed to change a bit when he beheld his daughter's face.

"She's gone...the Empire came and took 'er away from me three days ago...they said if I didn't hand over all of my research on Thresholds and the TZUM by midnight of the day after tomorrow...they'd...they'd..."

Tara didn't care to ask her father what he was going to say, but surely involved something with her mother. She gave him a quick hug, and then went over to the fridge and removed several apple slices from a container. As she stuck them between the bars of her parrot's cage, the starving bird stumbled its way over to them and began to eat them voraciously. Once that matter was dealt with, the girl returned to her father's side.

"Oh, Tara, I'm sorry...I've just been so absorbed in my own grief, I didn't even consider feeding poor wee Zig..." her father groaned as she sat down. As she embraced her father around his chest, Tara knew what she had to do.

"Dad...do you have any idea where they might have taken her?" she asked him. "Please, stop crying and try to think."

"...Most likely Shikine Island...but don't bother," her father replied, finally ceasing his sobbing. "I'm just gon' t' hand over ma research tonight."

Alarmed by her father's choice, she slapped her father across the cheek, much harder than Gilbert thought.

"No, you're not! Mom and I would never forgive if you did that!" Tara yelled, the very idea of it completely unthinkable in her mind. "Britannia will ruin the whole world if they get their grubby hands on the power of Thresholds!"

 _Tara, you have no bloody idea what happened the last time I chose the world over ma loved ones,_ the scientist thought, stopping himself from returning the slap.

"I'm gonna go to Shikine Island with Lifthrasir and bust Mom out, no matter what it takes," Lifthrasir's pilot declared; "You're not going to hand over one scrap of data to them."

"Alone?!" her father exclaimed; "The place is probably crawling with Imperial troops! Even with Lifthrasir, you'll get..."

"I'll be fine!" Tara shot back.

Gilbert finally tried to slap some sense into his daughter, but she caught his hand before it could connect. She sighed and let it down gently.

"Dad, I'm not your little girl anymore," Tara said, her eyes filled with determination. "I've been in battle plenty of times...I know what it means to put my life on the line!"

The scientist sighed as well, seeing that his daughter could not be moved. He instead embraced her again.

"Fine...but please - PLEASE come back alive," he sobbed; "No matter how mature ya get, you'll always be ma...little Galloway girl…"

"I love you too, Dad," Tara answered.

* * *

In the briefing room inside the _Kuro-no-Kishin,_ Zero was giving a quick overview of the operation.

"According to our sources, Euphemia will be going to Shikine Island to meet with a noble arriving here from the homeland. As such, her Knight Suzaku Kururugi will be accompanying her. While it isn't a major strategic point, there is a prison facility for POWs on the island, so a significant portion of their battle strength will be concentrated there."

"This is our chance!" he boomed. "Our mission is this - capture Suzaku Kururugi and the Lancelot! Victory on the battlefield shall ensure his capture!"

Kallen sighed with relief - she would have her chance to let him have a piece of her mind after all.

"What happens after we capture him?" Tamaki asked.

"Leave everything after his capture to me," the masked man replied. "Now, the operation begins in one hour...your exact orders will be given then!"

"Diiiismissed!"

One by one, the DREAMers chosen for the operation left the room. But one man stayed behind - Diethard Reid. Once it was just him and Zero, he approached the Black Knights' leader.

"So, you insist on being the hammer of justice instead of a stealthy knife," the journalist chuckled; "Don't you know that you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty? Besides, we can use the media to hide the truth..."

The masked prince, however, had his own words for the Britannian.

"Diethard...what are you really after?" he demanded. "You may have lost your job, but you're still a Britannian. Why join the Black Knights? You don't need to do THAT to change the world."

Diethard sighed. He had never revealed his exact reason for joining up, but there was no point in hiding it.

"It was after you saved Suzaku Kururugi," he began. "I found myself drawn to you. I trembled with excitement...I believed I was witnessing the avatar of a new era being born!"

 _Fascination - an odd reason if there ever was one,_ Lelouch thought.

"I want to document you!" Diethard said enthusiastically, "I want to bear witness to how a lone man built an organization, overthrew the most powerful nation in the Earth Sphere and took control of the world! I want to witness history as it's being made!"

"Documenting?" Zero said, only thinly veiling his distaste for Diethard's rhetoric; "By inserting yourself into the narrative, you distort it."

"There is no such thing as completely objective information," the media man replied; "Journalism, in the end, is a product of the human mind, and subject to bias."

"True," Zero said, smirking behind his mask; "But I already saw your bias, Diethard Reid. You think like a conqueror. DREAM is not a conquering force."

Diethard scowled.

"And that is why you're not in charge of military affairs," Zero said, seeing that his subordinate wouldn't bother him with ideas like killing his childhood friend...

* * *

"Headquarters seems to be under some sort of attack," a Britannian soldier said grimly as Euphemia, Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecilia stood at the dock where a transport ship had weighed anchor on the island. Also present was Le Creuset Squadron. The Aegis, Duel, Buster and Blitz was standing nearby. The Duel was fitted with additional armor that it didn't have in previous battles. Standing between it and the Aegis was a blue CGUE, but it had a pair of cannons attached to its shoulders and a laser blade similar to the Sword Strike's. This machine was a testbed for ZAFT's own beam weapon technology - and Shiho was its test pilot.

"We'll have to retreat to the Settlement," Cecilia said. "Can you arrange an escort?"

"Negative, it's too risky to leave right now," the soldier replied. "They're jamming us with some sort of wide-range interference. We also just received word that the prison was under attack."

"I can deal with the prison," Athrun said. "Your Highness, my other subordinates can cover your escape."

Suzaku, who was wearing the same uniform as Cecilia, turned to his charge. "You're going to be fine. Don't worry, Princess, I won't let any harm come to you." But Euphemia shook her head.

"No, Suzaku; you should help those men fend off the attack," she replied. Suzaku was quite surprised that Euphemia would ask him to do something like this when his first and foremost duty was to protect her.

"But Sub-Viceroy," the soldier said, "He's an Honorary Britannian, and it's likely we're dealing with the Black Knights here. What if he turns the Lancelot against..."

Euphemia turned and glared at the soldier.

"You do realize you're questioning royalty here, right?" Lloyd chimed in. The soldier realized his error and apologized. With that, Euphie turned once again to Suzaku.

"Suzaku Kururugi - demonstrate your valor to us today," Euphemia addressed him, "So that we may finally silence all these naysayers."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Suzaku replied. The Lancelot was brought out, and Suzaku got in and sped off to the battle. Meanwhile, the ZAFT pilots all got into their respective suits...

* * *

The battle was on as DREAM mounted its assault on the Shikine island base. Kallen, Tohdoh, Chiba (one of Tohdoh's subordinates), Christina, Harry, Kira (using a Aile Striker Pack), Cagalli (piloting the Skygrasper 2, sans a Striker Pack), Tamaki and Tetsuya were mounting a direct charge on the base. Meanwhile, Zero, Yoko, Loran, and Amuro stood on a high ledge taking potshots at the enemy from a distance. The rest of DREAM had opted out to remain on standby, in case things went awry.

"First Squad, continue advancing!" Kyoshiro ordered loudly. "Zero Squad, I want you covering them from their flank!"

Several Sutherlands charged out into the open, guns blazing, yelling racial slurs at the Japanese pilots. The Guren quickly rushed in and grabbed hold of one of the Frames. Kallen then activated its energy claw, causing the enemy Frame to explode.

Kira, meanwhile, was laying a beating down with the Strike's beam rifle, making sure not to hit the enemy's cockpit, so they could eject. As another Sutherland rushed in, Kira sensed it, whirled around and slashed it in half with his beam saber.

Then he looked up, and saw the Lancelot. As he took aim, Kyoshiro immediately called out to the assault team.

"Target confirmed. All units, assume formation 3 and fall back! Do not fire at the target; I repeat, do NOT fire at the target!" With that, the assault team began to withdraw, baiting Suzaku to follow. As that happened, Zero and Suzaku met gazes, even at such a great distance.

 _That's right, Suzaku...come_ , Lelouch thought as he moved his Burai in. Once the Lancelot started to follow him, the masked commander started to retreat, leading him toward a sand pit surrounded by strange devices.

 _He's not equipped to enter that sand_ , Suzaku thought. _Is he trying to lure me into a trap, using HIMSELF as bait? Fine then..._

The Lancelot bounded into the air and fired a slash harken at Zero, missing him by mere inches, but enough to make him turn around. He landed in the pit in front of the Burai and held out the Lancelot's sword to the Burai's throat.

"Zero...I've got you right..."

"...Where I want you," Rakshata chuckled, pressing a button on a control panel with her tobacco pipe.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Lifthrasir was having their own time battling their way to the prison where Tara's mother was being kept. A slew of Sutherlands, Gloucesters, and mass-produced Great Mazingers threatened to destroy her at every turn. She managed to use her machine's fibered wings to deflect an incoming Breast Burn. She blasted the Mazinger's head with her rifle, then quickly whirled around and fired at an incoming Gloucester, blowing it up with one shot. The pilot was able to eject, but Lifthrasir was able to catch it in midair, such was its speed.

"All right, pal, come out and show yourself. If you don't try anything funny, I'll let you live."

The pilot of the Gloucester hesitated, but then opened up the cockpit and gazed up in terror of Lifthrasir.

"...Good. Now, I'm only going to ask this once - where is Haruhi Zifell being held?"

"...Haruhi Zifell? S-she's in Block R, in the sixth cell along the east wall...four floors up...n-now let me go!"

"Thanks a bunch," Tara said with a smirk, putting the ejected cockpit down. "Now get out of here before I change my mind." The pilot scurried out of the cockpit and ran headlong into the forest, frightened out of his wits.

"Xemmey, can you locate her?" she then asked her AI co-pilot once the soldier was out of sight.

"Yes. I've just confirmed her location. I'm projecting her position relative to ours." After a moment, the computer produced a 3D wire-frame image of the facility, with a single light flashing, which marked the location of Tara's mother.

"Alright," Tara said. "Create a portal on the floor beneath her, and another on the lower part of the wall near us."

"Understood."

Lifthrasir created two small portals in the exact places, the energy actually passing through the walls of the prison. After a second, Haruhi tumbled out of the second portal. She looked around, wondering what was going on, then saw Lifthrasir before her. Excitedly, she exited the mech and ran to embrace her mother.

"Mom! Oh, Mom, I'm so glad you're safe!" Tara cried joyously.

"Tara - I can't believe you actually came for me," Haruhi said. "I guess you've truly mastered piloting Lifthrasir, then." Tara nodded. They returned to the Lifthrasir, and both got into the cockpit. As the white mech took off, Xemmey spoke to her programmer.

"Mrs. Zifell, I'm also glad to see you safe and sound. Your husband has been drinking your stash of sake since you departed, such is the depth of his misery."

Haruhi sighed. "Well, it can always be replaced," the scientist said. "Tara, I believe you're worthy of using the full extent of its power. But to do that, you'll need a partner."

"Huh?" Tara exclaimed. "But Janus is already the pilot of Granlif."

"I'm not talking about him," Haruhi replied as they took off. "I'll explain everything when we get home."

They didn't notice Athrun approaching in the distance. The Gundam didn't perform as well in Earth's gravity as it did in space, so it had no chance of catching the white robot.

* * *

 _Great...I knew he was leading me into this, but I had to follow him anyway..._ Suzaku thought as he considered the predicament he was now in. Gathering around him were the various members of DREAM that had participated in the assault.

Meanwhile, both his Lancelot and Zero's Burai were paralyzed by the ring of devices surrounding the sand pit - it was known as a Gefjun Disturber. The device emitted energy that completely disrupted sakuradite's ability to react chemically and mechanically, making anything powered by it shut down. It also blocked numerous kinds of waves and particles...truly a wondrous device, all of Rakshata's design.

"So, traitor," Tetsuya laughed. "How do you like our little surprise?"

"Tsurugi, that's enough," Zero said. "I suggest you come out, Kururugi...we need to talk. Your secondary systems should still be working."

"You will be treated as a prisoner under international law," Harry added. "We'd rather not have to gun you down, but it WILL happen should you refuse to cooperate with us."

"I had heard you'd gathered a force that included soldiers from an alternate universe," Suzaku said with a scowl as he got out of the Lancelot and looked around. "You aren't satisfied with making everyone in this world your pawns...you use those Thresholds to go to other worlds and bend THEIR people to your whims!" Zero had exited his Knightmare as well.

"We joined Zero of our own free will," Yoko replied. "It's Britannia that's making you bend to their whims! Wake up, and help us!"

"Sorry," the Lancelot's pilot replied. "I already told him that results gained through contemptible means are worthless...obviously, you can't see that you're working with a cold, ruthless terrorist. Can you really call yourselves good people - people who desire peace?!"

"And the peace you have NOW is worth something?!" Kira shot back. "I'm not a fan of hurting my fellow man, but I'm not going to sit back and let your people get trampled on!" As he said that, he could understand why ZAFT was resisting the Earth Alliance.

"Seven years ago, if I'm not mistaken," Christina continued. "Japan was willing to resist to the very end. But if that happened, your nation would have become a pie that the European Union, the Chinese Federation AND Britannia would split. Stuff like that happens in our world all the time, and personally, it makes me sick."

"Yeah...and they'd still be fighting over it now!" Cagalli added.

* * *

 _Damn it...I'm too late..._ Athrun thought. He decided to wheel back around and see how Suzaku was faring. As it happened, he received a message from the base.

"Commander Zala? D-do you read?" a voice over his communicator said. It was Euphemia, who was riding inside a Portman Knightmare Frame.

"Zala here. I've lost the prisoner and the one responsible for the breakout."

"The base is set to fire surface-to-surface missiles at the Black Knights' current position, and Suzaku is trapped with them. I'm going in to see if I can stall the missile launch...please, save my knight! Save Suzaku Kururugi, even if it means you can't save the Lancelot!"

"We'll be fine...save Sir Kururugi!"

"Of course, Your Highness," Athrun replied. He spurred the Lancelot forward, praying that Kira wasn't tangled up in this battle...he knew he was there when DREAM killed Andrew Waltfeld...but was he so much of a thrall to the Earth Alliance that he'd work with terrorists if they asked him to?

* * *

"Indeed...Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, elected by the people, didn't choose to surrender. That selfish decision was made by his killer...with the government was thrown into chaos, the only logical choice was surrender. Because of that, the people's will was crushed, thanks to a single egomaniac with a selfish agenda...YOU."

"H-how on Earth do you know that?" he gasped, shocked that Zero was privy to such a deep dark secret.

"You want to atone for your crime?" Amuro said, feeling somewhat like Char as he spoke. "You can start by joining us, so we can free your people! Present them with the choice they didn't have seven years ago...the choice to fight for their freedom!"

As compelling as their arguments were, Suzaku's resolve to oppose Zero wavered little, if at all.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to do it," Zero said, pulling out a pistol. Those with more sensitive natures turned away. "Farewell, Suzaku."

But before Zero could pull the trigger, several beam rifle shots struck a few of the Black Knights' Knightmares, and the Gefjun Disturber's wires, which cut the power to it. Kira looked up and recognized the source of the blasts - the Aegis. It was Athrun.

"Major Kururugi, get back in your Knightmare!" the Coordinator called out. "They're gonna blast this place with missiles!"

"Athrun!" Kira called out, flying upward to meet Athrun in combat, but his friend quickly chose to bolt, hoping that Kururugi would follow. Kira fired several beam rifle shots and managed to score hits on two of the Aegis' engines, sending it spiraling to the ground. Kira, as he silently prayed that Athrun survived, turned back and saw dozens of missiles heading for their position. The other Black Knights did as well.

"Everyone, destroy those missiles!" Amuro cried out. "Empty all your weapons if you must!" As the Black Knights' attention was turned elsewhere, Suzaku took this chance to finish what he had started. He grabbed Zero's gun, got him into a submission hold, then dragged him up into his Knightmare and shoved him into his cockpit.

Kallen, desperate to save Zero, opened up the Guren's cockpit and rushed down into the pit.

"Wait! Suzaku, let Zero go!" she cried. "It's me, Kallen Stadtfeld, from the student council!"

"Zero...it's my duty as a soldier to see this through the end! I will ALWAYS follow my orders!" the Japanese Knight declared as he aimed at the masked man's head.

"Hah! Easier than following your own heart, then?! How do YOU really feel about this?!" Zero taunted loudly, with both defiance and indignation in his voice.

But before Suzaku could answer, a great shadow loomed over the site - a massive battleship, roughly as large as the _Archangel_ , emblazoned with Britannia's insignia. The Black Knights switched their targeting to the massive interloper, but their bullets helplessly bounced against some sort of barrier.

"He completed a Float System?" Rakshata quipped in a surprisingly calm tone. "Well, looks like I'm not done topping him..."

The battleship opened a hatch at its bottom, revealing two red energy cannons that were immediately starting to charge...

"Damn it, Suzaku, DO SOMETHING! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Zero screamed.

"Better to die than shirk my duty!" Suzaku yelled in reply.

That was it for Lelouch. He wasn't going to let his best friend die, even in this situation. He raised a slat from his left eye, which was emblazoned with the symbol of Geass on it.

"LIVE, YOU STUBBORN FOOL! LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Lelouch cried as the ship's cannons fired. His Geass power lashed out at Suzaku's mind...but little did Lelouch know that this Geass command would affect his friend in a most unusual way…

* * *

After a tearful reunion between husband and wife, the couple took their daughter over to a small, oddly bare corner of their living room. Haruhi pressed a hidden button on the floor with her foot, revealing a hidden stairway. Tara followed her parents down the dark stairway to a hidden room beneath the house. Gilbert flipped on the lights, revealing what appeared to be a workshop for building electronics. In the center of the room was a table; on said table was something human-sized, covered beneath a sheet.

Tara could guess what was underneath it, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. She merely watched as her father went over to the table, and dramatically yanked the sheet off.

It was a naked woman with long silver hair and rather prodigious assets, just as Xemmey did. Upon closer inspection, Tara realized that this wasn't a person...it was an android. A very, very realistic looking one...enough to fool anyone at first glance.

"You have Xemmey's personality core, Tara?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah," her daughter said, producing a flat black disc from her pocket. "Where do I put it?"

"In her chest area," he answered. "You'll have to move her breasts apart, though. They conceal the slot to minimize the damage she would receive."

Tara looked at her father like he was completely crazy, then turned to her mother. She merely shook her head in disappointment.

"It was either there or in the crotch area," she sighed. "Your father and his colleagues were probably drunk when they first came up with that design aspect." Gilbert scratched his head and grinned with embarrassment.

Nervously, Tara approached the android, and poked its cantaloupe-sized breasts. They had a lot of give, but bounced back to their usual shape easily. Tara pushed the two substantial orbs aside, and spotted what looked like a covered disc slot with a small button next to it. She pressed the button, causing the slot's cover to retract.

Tara finally inserted the disc, and the slot automatically sealed itself again. The android started to hum and whir faintly, but that could only be discerned at this close proximity. After a few tense moments, the android opened her eyes, making Tara stagger back in shock. They were the same color as her hair - a glittering silver. She sat up in an incredibly natural way - this was thanks to GGG's willingness to let the two borrow partial plans of Guy Shishioh's cyborg body.

"Good morning, Ta..." the android began before realizing something was amiss. Wait, this isn't the cockpit of the XEM-00! Oh, Dr. Haruhi! Dr. Gilbert! I..."

She looked down, then grabbed the sheet to cover her exposed body as she realized she was naked.

"...Would really appreciate some clothes, if you wouldn't mind."

"Modesty matrix is working just fine," Tara's mother said with a smile. "I'll see what I can find."

* * *

 _I just can't stop adding new characters, it seems. But Shiho may or may not actually join DREAM. Anyway, next time…_

 _*After the surprise attack from the_ Avalon, _Athrun, Cagalli, Suzaku, Kallen, Zero and Euphemia all find themselves washed up on Kamine Island, and must find a way to contact their allies, but not before going through character development! Meanwhile, the Zonderians have begun their plot to turn the entire Tokyo Settlement into a Zonder Metal Plant, and only DREAM can stop them! What will happen? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 29: Machine King Melee! Encounters on the Island of the Gods!**_ _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	43. Chapter 29

_Yep. It's time for "Character Development While Being Stranded On An Island"! I've combined the two parts into one chapter like I did with the first chapter with_ Gundam SEED _plot. I'll figure out a way to make up for the reduced number of chapters somehow._

* * *

 **Chapter 29 - Machine King Melee! Encounters on the Island of the Gods!**

Kamine Island, not far from Shikine. This island, full of thick rainforest, was mostly uninhabited, but on this day, six people would find themselves washed ashore.

Cagalli was one of them. In the blast created by the new Britannian battleship's cannons, the forces of the Black Knights and DREAM were scattered, as were Euphemia and Suzaku. Her Skygrasper was blasted out of the air and forced to crash land on this island, separated from the rest of the group.

She had to find a way off and rejoin the, but with the Skygrasper nearly totaled, she had to do it on her own. And so Cagalli began to look around, staying at the edge of the forest to avoid being seen by Britannian troops, but to call out to Alliance troops if she spotted them. But as she approached a large rocky outcropping, she saw someone walking around near a very familiar mobile suit...it was the Aegis, which meant that the person walking around was a ZAFT soldier.

As fate would have it, it was Athrun Zala, though, having never met him, didn't recognize him as such. She pulled out the pistol at her hip.

"Freeze!" she yelled. Athrun turned around, and Cagalli opened fire. He dodged and ran away as fast as he could, but the bullet had managed to graze his arm, causing him to drop his own gun. The Coordinator looked for a place to hide, hoping to avoid his pursuer. But he heard her draw closer and closer.

Realizing he had to fight, but lacking his pistol, Athrun pulled out a curved switchblade, forged from super strong alloys found only in the asteroid belt. He then saw Cagalli step out near his weapon, which she then picked up. Athrun, thinking quickly, charged in, dodging and weaving to avoid her gunfire. With a graceful leap, he jump-kicked one of the guns out of her hand, caught her in a submission hold, slammed her on the ground (causing her to drop the other), bound her hands and legs, and held her down, readying his knife to kill her.

Cagalli, terrified for her life, let out a loud cry.

Athrun stopped himself, and stared at Cagalli, dumbfounded.

"A girl?" he quipped. The blonde pilot scowled, tears in her eyes left over from her terror.

"Geez, what IS it with you men?!" she cried. Athrun got up off her, and, as a gesture to show he no longer meant any harm, walked over to the shore, removed the clip from his gun, and tossed both into the water..

"So...I guess you're with the Earth Alliance forces, then?" Athrun said as he returned to his bag and unzipped his pilot suit, revealing a short sleeved shirt.

"Why should I tell you?!" Cagalli shot back. She wasn't about to tell him. "It's not like I'm here because I...want to!"

She tried to lunge at him, but all she accomplished was landing face flat in the sand. Athrun watched as she struggled and writhed, almost like a fish out of water.. After a few moments, Cagalli ceased her struggling, and he started to walk back toward the Aegis. He needed to get the two engines repaired enough for him to get to a friendly base.

"Hey...you aren't one of those guys who attacked Heliopolis, were you?" Cagalli asked. Athrun paused and turned back toward her.

"I was there, you know..." she continued, leering at him.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Suzaku looked down at the ocean from another cliff before turning away and heading toward a waterfall. Until he could get in contact with his superiors, he had to find a source of fresh water and then camp.

But as he approached the waterfall, he saw someone there - a red-haired girl in the nude, using the clean, cold water from the falls as a shower. Suzaku recognized the girl, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kallen? It can't be..." he said to himself. He approached Kallen, and called out to her.

She turned around, and was surprised to see him as well. Suddenly, her expression turned to fury. She snatched up her uniform to cover herself, pulled out a small pink wallet and began to charge as she extended a sharp knife that was concealed within it.

"A Black Knights uniform?! Is it her?!" Suzaku gasped as his classmate rushed in, screaming with battle fury. His battle instincts kicked in. He grabbed her wrist, flipped her over, and slammed her on the rock before holding her down.

"Kallen! Kallen Stadtfeld! You're..."

"Don't you DARE call me by that name!" Kallen replied angrily, hating her Britannian last name. "My name is Kallen Kozuki, and I'm Japanese!"

"Then...it really is you," Suzaku gasped. He had never imagined this girl to be like this - she had always appeared very sedate, even sickly at school.

"Yeah, I'm a Black Knight! I'm tired of hiding it anyway," the girl answered spitefully.

"Well then, Kallen Kozuki, I'm placing you under arrest for rebellion against the Empire..." Suzaku said with a hint of regret in his voice.

* * *

Lelouch, still wearing the mask and attire of Zero, was on a still different part of the island. As he pondered his situation, he suddenly heard someone behind him. He whirled around only to see Euphemia.

Her hair was soaking wet, her dress was ruined, but otherwise, she looked fine. However, even now Lelouch had to keep up his act.

"Lelouch..." she suddenly said.

Euphiemia had addressed the masked prince by his real name, which made him pause in shock. He couldn't believe that EUPHEMIA, of all people, had figured it out. Then again, she could be bluffing. The prince, so used to wearing a mask and assuming everyone had ulterior motives, didn't know what to think in the face of her innocent sincerity.

"Lelouch, it's you, isn't it?" Euphie said hopefully. "I-I haven't told anyone, I swear!"

A drop of sweat dripped down Lelouch's face.

"Please. before you shoot me...at least let me see your face," she pleaded.

Lelouch realized there was no point in keeping up the facade in this situation. He removed his helmet, then pulled the mouth cover off, revealing his face to his half-sister. She began to weep tears of joy, overjoyed to see her brother again.

* * *

While the _Archangel, Kuro_ and _Ra Cailum_ searched the skies and seas for Zero and Cagalli, the _Nadesico_ had opted to remain out of the battle and instead prepare for the likely invasion of the Settlement. Mamoru, however, returned to school, with GGG providing excuses for the teachers as to the reason behind his long absence.

Today, the younger classes were off to the Britannian Victory Memorial Center, a required field trip by schools all over the Area every year. The red tower, consisting of countless steel beams and girders, was once known as Tokyo Tower. Now it served as a reminder of the power Britannia had over Japan, and any Japanese child who had any pride of his or her heritage dreaded visiting it.

As Mamoru stepped off the school bus behind his friend Hana, he suddenly was overcome with a strange, uneasy feeling. Hana turned around and noticed Mamoru looking nervous.

"Is something wrong, Mamoru?"

Mamoru smiled awkwardly. "It's nothing, just got a little queasy from the ride."

"Now class, let's stick together. Follow me," his teacher said, as she led them to an elevator. As they rode up, two of his classmates began arguing about who had been to the taller structure, while the others just admired the view.

Even as they walked around, Mamoru couldn't shake the feeling that something very, very bad was about to happen. As the boy looked down at the traffic below, he saw the streets jam-packed with cars and trucks - many of them trying to evacuate the city before the battle came to the settlement. But more disturbingly, he saw the cars suddenly start glowing purple as a figure was hopping from car to car..

He looked way down at the parking lot, and saw Pinchernone (though he didn't immediately recognize him) sitting on a bench below. Suddenly, he vanished into the thin air. A nearby police car also disappeared.

The police car's identity he knew - it was Volfogg, using his police car form to hide in plain sight.

 _Volfogg...but...what do I do?_ Mamoru thought. _If I leave, people will get suspicious. Hana knows, but no one else does..._

And then, things got worse. Beams of purple light began shooting out from the city out in the distance. Mamoru looked up at the hair sticking out from his forehead. It was still brown.

 _That's weird...I don't feel any Zonder...but what I CAN feel...I just don't know what it is...all I know is that it isn't good at all..._

Even as the crowds within the tower began to panic, they didn't fully grasp just how much danger they were truly in - purple, flowing Zonder Metal began to cover the tower, as well as the rest of the settlement, devouring all in its path, even people. Before long, the entire area around the Memorial Center was being consumed by the purple matter. Not only that, the Zonderians' made it so only the ghettos beyond the 5th Circinate Line were consumed first, as if the Japanese needed any more to complain about…

* * *

"Guys...what is THAT?!"

"Settle down, students. Everything's going to be fine. If you'll just follow me..."

"Run, Ikari! That stuff's gonna get us!"

"Every man, woman and child fer demselves!"

"Kensuke! Toji!"

"Shinji-kun! Rei! This way!"

"We should follow him."

"But…"

"We can't save them. But we might be able to save Nunnally."

"Damn it...ggh!"

 _Shinji! It's not your time yet...I will not let you be consumed by Zonder Metal!_

"Kaworu…"

"Hurry! I'll try to hold it at bay! Get to Nunnally's room!"

* * *

Athrun fiddled with the communicator on the Aegis. Nothing was working. He looked out at the shoreline and saw that girl lying in the surf. She had been trying to inch her way up to the mobile suit, but with an oncoming storm, the tide was going to rise.

He used the Aegis's arm to launch a small distress signal, which had the added benefit of blocking the rain over Cagalli.

"Hey, help me up here!" she complained. Athrun sighed, feeling a little sorry for the poor girl. He helped her up, his hands on her shoulders. A tiny crab walked out from under Cagalli's hair. Athrun watched the crustacean skitter up his arm, pause at his elbow, then slide off into the drink.

The absurdity of the moment made him burst out into laughter. Cagalli wondered what was so funny. She hopped out from under the Aegis' arm and let the rain shower her.

"Um..."

"What? I'm covered with sand. I just need to wash it off," she answered. "Aaaaah, that feels nice!"

Athrun finally decided that he wasn't going to let Cagalli humiliate herself further like this. Besides, she wasn't a threat anyway, now that she lacked weapons. He took his knife out and cut the ropes he had bound her with a few hours before.

"Um...thanks," the girl said.

"Eh, you're no threat me anyway without a weapon," Athrun replied. "Oh, you've got another crab in your shirt."

Cagalli suddenly felt something moving in her shirt. She lifted it up, causing another small crab to unceremoniously drop out of it.

* * *

"Sayako, what's that rumbling?"

"Miss Nunnally!"

"Hold tight!"

With a graceful leap, the maid cleared the encroaching Zonder Metal, bashing through the window. But to her dismay, she found herself and Nunnally all but completely surrounded by even more roots of the Zonder Metal plant.

She looked around and saw Shinji, Rei and Kaworu hurrying out of the building. The latter noticed the trio. However, her hesitation allowed a thick purple vine to start winding its way around her foot.

"Sayako!"

"Kaworu...please, protect Nunnally. I...can't go any further."

"I will."

"Thank you."

As the maid said those words, she was completely trapped in Zonder Metal. She winced as if in pain, then slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Gotcha!"

Suzaku managed to snag a medium-sized fish straight out of the water with his bare hands, with Kallen watching from shore, her hands tied behind her back and her Black Knights uniform hanging over her shoulders. They too, were oblivious to the chaos going on in the Settlement.

"Hey, you're pretty good at that," Kallen commented as Suzaku tossed the fish to shore.

"You wanna try it? I promise I'll let you go if you help me find food," he replied. Kallen turned away in contempt.

"Man, you're stubborn...not at all like you are at school..."

* * *

Tara, Gilbert and Haruhi watched and waited in front of a bathroom door in the lab. They could hear the shuffling of clothing being put on.

"Explain to me why I have to wear this particular outfit," Xemmey said. "I will wear it if that is your command, but this does not...how you say…'rub me the right way'."

"Just get out here, Xem," Tara said. "It's not like you're wearing nothin' but a bathin' suit."

Xemmey stepped out of the bathroom to reveal her new outfit. It was a black uniform very similar to the ones worn by the male students at Ashford, except there were six-pointed stars embroidered into the shoulders, and the top was adapted to match Xemmey's substantial bust, so it exposed only her cleavage. She also wore high-heeled shoes.

"Other than the cleavage," Haruhi commented. "It's actually pretty conservative. More importantly, it's specially made to go with your new functionality."

Xemmey nodded as she took in that datum. A moment later, the entire house began to shake. Thankfully, being that it was of Japanese design, the structure swayed back and forth in time with the vibration, making it naturally earthquake-resistant.

"W-w-w-w-what's g-g-g-g-going on?!" Tara exclaimed. "Is it a-a-a-a-an e-e-e-e-ea-arth-qu-a-a-a-a-ake?!"

 _Hee-hee, b-b-b-bounce physics are p-p-p-perfect!_ Gilbert thought as his gaze was locked on the wild bouncing of Xemmey's breasts. Haruhi sighed, grabbed her husband and took him into the doorway leading out of the lab, while Tara and Xemmey took shelter in the bathroom. After several moments, the shaking stopped.

"That was a pretty strong quake…" Tara commented. But Xemmey's expression turned grim as her sensors picked up something outside.

"I'm detecting a massive spike in Zonder energy coming from all around us," the android said. "We should investigate, Tara, though I fear the worst."

The two hurried outside and beheld a grim sight - a massive portion of the settlement, centered on Tokyo Tower, was covered in purple masses and tentacles - it almost seemed like a tangle of vines and plants. Oddly, it seemed to have stopped in a circle around the house, inches away from Lifthrasir. Just then, the two scientists appeared from behind the pilot and android, carrying what appeared to be an oversized CD out of their garage door.

"So, it's begun, then," Haruhi said as she stepped forward a little to look around. "The Zonderians are going for broke."

"A little explanation, please?" Tara said, awestruck by the sight.

"It seems the entities called 'Zonderians' are spawning a massive structure for generating vast quantities of Zonder Metal," Tara's mother explained.

"You mean the stuff that corrupted Tetsuya?" Tara asked."

"Yes. They plan to turn every living person in the city into Zonder," the scientist said grimly. "And from the looks of it, they're already close to their goal."

"Luckily, your mother and I been working on something in conjunction with GGG Britannia," Gilbert said. Finally, Tara turned around and saw the huge disc.

"Wow...that's a big CD," she quipped. "What's on it?"

"It's a new weapon for Mic Sounders XIII," Tara's father explained. "It will be able to damage this stuff, as well as any Zonder Robos that might appear. We'll need you to deliver it to him."

"I'll see what I can do," Tara said, starting towards Lifthrasir. She got inside and sat down at the controls, gripping the game controller tightly.

"We'll take Zig down into the shelter with us," Haruhi said. "Be careful."

"Yeah. I will."

With that, the two scientists laid the disc down and hurried back into the house. Suddenly, a thought came to Tara. She looked down at Xemmey, whose image had not appeared on her control console.

"One question...now that you're housed in an android body," the pilot asked; "How will you help me work Lifthrasir's systems?" Xemmey, for some reason she couldn't explain, smiled a little.

"Observe," she said. With that, Xemmey strode up to the machine and laid a hand on it. Her body and clothing seemed to melt into the machine, then her image then appeared on the control console like it usually did.

"Whoa, awesome!" Tara exclaimed. But before she could inquire further about this new function, Xemmey detected a pair of Zonder Robos headed for her - copies of EI-03 and EI-13.

"Incoming Zonder Robos," Xemmey warned her.

"Oh man, they didn't waste any time!" the girl yelped before snatching the disk (it was very thick, so scratching wasn't a problem) and taking to the air. It was then she finally noticed how high up they were. She also spotted what appeared to be large robotic flowers sprouting out of several buildings, most of them close to the Settlement.

"Whoa, looks like everything's raised up several thousand feet," she said. "That must have been the cause of the shaking."

Tara then whipped out one of Lifthrasir's rifles and opened fire on the grounded Zonders.

"Dang it," she growled; "Is there any way to save the people inside without GaoGaiGar?"

"These do not appear to be controlled by possessed humans," Xemmey replied; "The people are instead trapped within the Zonder Metal Plant itself."

"Phew," Tara sighed as she took aim and blasted the core of the EI-03 copy; "That makes things easier for me. Just gotta make sure they don't damage this disc before I pass it off to Mic."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that!" a voice called out to her. Xemmey was quickly able to sense the direction the voice was coming from and dodged it. When it wheeled around, Tara got a good look at her new attacker - a bird-like jet fighter with a red head, green-blue body and wings, and a crystalline cockpit...EI-26.

"I, the Machine King Pizza, will be your opponent!"

Seeing that she was going to be outmatched, she pushed Lifthrasir to full throttle as she tried to look for her friends even while dodging this master of the skies...

* * *

The night was still young, and Euphemia and Lelouch, blissfully unaware of the chaos happening back at the settlement, sat down to a rather odd dinner - several unusual fruits, which were laid on top of a large leaf that served as a dinner plate. The princess was contentedly eating the fruit, while Lelouch could only look on.

"Oh, you should try them, Lelouch. They're actually quite tasty! It's too bad about your trap though, but we can always try it again tomorrow."

Lelouch simply nodded.

"Hey, Lelouch," Euphie suddenly said as she swallowed a bite of fruit. "I want to ask you something."

Lelouch hated answering questions, but Euphie was too kind-hearted, and admittedly too dim compared to the rest of the royal family to have any ulterior motives.

"Why did you become Zero?" she asked. "You never used to be like this."

How long had it been since he had told anyone this? Only C.C. knew. Keeping the truth bottled up was taking a toll on him, and telling someone else might be just the ticket to stress relief. Before he fully decided to tell her, the prince began.

"...Because of Nunnally...because Britannia stole her eyesight, her legs, and our mother!" Lelouch answered furiously, rising to his feet, pacing back and forth, and gesturing as he ranted. "I won't rest until Britannia is in ashes and the world is one where she can be happy in! And if I have to kill you to do it, then I'll gladly rip your throat out right here and now! I'll do it, no matter what it takes!"

Euphie looked away in shame, feeling like she was partly at fault for her siblings' rage. Suddenly, she remembered her conversation with Athrun earlier that day. This was her chance!

"Lelouch, I've been thinking about something, and I wanted your input. I was going to meet with Schneizel about it before you and the Black Knights."

"I'm sorry, Euphie...if I had known..."

"Well, I won't tell anyone about your identity, okay?"

Lelouch was surprised. He had just said he would be willing to kill her, and then she goes and asks him for his opinion. For a laugh, he decided to let her speak her mind.

"Alright...I'm all ears, Euphie."

"Well, my idea is this...what the Japanese want is their freedom back, right? That's why they've been following you. To be free again."

Lelouch wondered where she was going with this. She obviously had something planned.

"Well, let's do more than that! Let's help Japan rebuild and survive on its own again," Euphie said excitedly. "You, me, and the rest of Britannia working together with the Japanese overseers of Japan's rebirth as an independent nation...well, as soon as we get off this island. But I know we will!"

Only Euphemia would even conceive of such an idea as that...but it was more than Lelouch would have dared hope for. But the prince was smart enough to know when an offer was too good to be true.

"You do realize that working with Zero is going to cost you," her brother replied skeptically.

"I'm well-aware of the consequences I'll have to pay," the princess said. "So that's why, as soon as I can...I'm going to formally cede my claim to the throne."

Lelouch laughed. A royal, giving up their only chance at power? What a ridiculous concept.

"And I suppose it was for my sake that you did this," he said.

Euphie giggled.

"Oh, you're as conceited as ever...but I did it for Nunnally's sake," she replied.

"Huh?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Nunnally...in one of her letters she said all she wanted was to be with her big brother. If that was all she had, then she would be happy. If that's all, then if you two can peacefully live in an independent, free Japan together, then I'll have achieved my goal."

Lelouch was dumbfounded. Rash, reckless Euphie had come up with an idea that was far better than his, and had been prepared to do it at the cost of everything...all because of a petty excuse by Nunnally. For the first time, his resolve had faltered.

"Really? So you'll do that?" Lelouch said excitedly, "no matter what it takes to achieve it, or how long it takes? Even if you have to betray the rest of the family?"

Unbeknownst to him, his Geass power again activated on its own; and it was this command, or rather, request, that Lelouch's power began to engrave in Euphemia's mind. The pink rings appeared around her irises, though she was far from zombie-like, since this act was not entirely outside her nature.

"Yes, Lelouch! I'll do whatever I have to...Nunnally's happiness, your happiness and Japan's freedom are all I want now. " After a moment, the rings around her eyes disappeared.

Lelouch had noticed the slight, but sudden change in Euphie's attitude. He looked at his reflection in a pool of water left over by the tide, and realized what had just happened. He had Geassed Euphie into pursuing those three things, no matter the cost.

 _Well...it could have been worse_ , Lelouch thought, trying to make the best of this odd turn of events; _I could have Geassed her to 'kill all the Japanese' or something._

"Listen, let's both get some sleep. We need all the rest we can get if we're going to get off this island."

Euphie smiled and nodded.

* * *

The nature of the situation in Tokyo was not out of GGG's grasp. After gathering all of the information from Volfogg and other Intelligence Robots in the corps, they had determined the nature of this enemy - the Four Machine Kings themselves.

The Britannian military was making moves against these menaces throughout the day, but more to preserve their own facilities than to save any Japanese. Tanks, fighter planes and Knightmare Frames all gathered from across the Area to do what they could, but an energy barrier blocked any and all attempts to get inside. Of course, the worst part was what was going on inside...the formation of a Zonder Metal Plant. The Machine Kings intended to turn everyone inside, Japanese and Britannian, into Zonders.

Meanwhile, the _Nadesico_ and the mechs that didn't participate in the attack on Shikine Island had stayed at GGG's Bay Island Base, where the crew had temporarily transferred back to in order to monitor the situation.

The Britannian forces that had been caught in the initial growth of the Zonder Metal Plant were reduced to scrap when Gurren Lagann, Combattler V, Voltes V, all the members of Fire Bomber, Dancougar, EVA Unit 02, all five Aestivalis, the Astray Blue Frame, Mazinkaiser, Zeta Gundam, ZZ Gundam, Shin Getter, Boss Borot, Granlif, and all of the available members of GGG arrived on the scene - only Mic Sounders the XIIIth was missing. GaoGaiGar was already wielding the Goldion Hammer, having gotten permission beforehand for Goldymarg to change to the Marg Hand.

The group looked up, and saw that where this part of the Tokyo Settlement had been replaced by an unbelievably massive rock and earthen column rising hundreds of meters into the air. Koji whistled in astonishment.

"Man, that's tall. I hope everyone's alright," he said.

"Only one way to find out...we go up." Guy replied as GaoGaiGar started flying straight up. Those who could fly followed suit, while those who couldn't either hitched a ride on the ship or were airlifted by one of their comrades.

It took them quite a few minutes to reach the top...but by the time they did, virtually the entire area was consumed by Zonder Metal - the cries and moans of civilians were myriad, but almost barely audible. Everyone could only watch, dumbfounded at this sight.

"Top floor..." Izumi quipped as they reached the top of the column. "Lingerie, Zonder Metal Plants, and innocent people writhing in agony... repeat..."

"Geez, Izumi, now is REALLY not the time!" Ryoko yelled.

"Okay, let's go over the plan," Guy said, hoping to get everyone's attention back on track. "Our ultimate mission is to find the heart of the Zonder Metal Plant."

"And how do we plan on destroying it?" Koji asked. "I assume we can't just blast it away, or people will die."

"We'll focus on that later," Yurika said. "First, we have to deal with this barrier." As they looked around, Guy suddenly noticed two purple streaks whizzing along the train tracks at breakneck speed.

"Leave this to me!" Guy said. Using his enhanced senses, the cyborg spotted the ones making those streaks - Polonaise and Primarda. Polonaise had assumed the form of a cross between a metallic chameleon and a bullet train, as EI-28. Meanwhile, Primarda had assumed the form of a gigantic, magenta-colored thing vaguely resembling a spark plug, adorned with various pipes and tubes, including seven on top - the form of EI-29. Only a small white face gave any suggestion of her humanoid form.

"GOLDION HAMMEEEEEER!" Guy cried as he brought the hammer down. It was able to send the two flying from the tracks and crashing into the plant, also dealing substantial damage to them.

"Let 'em have it, everyone!" Janus called out. Everyone else began unloading their weapons on the two fallen Zonderians. Just then, they spotted a massive, plane-like Zonder was dashing about, and another mech doing its best to dodge - everyone recognized it instantly.

"That's Lifthrasir!" Guy exclaimed. "Some of you, go help Tara first!" With that, Shin Getter, Granlif, both Zeta and ZZ Gundam (switching to their flying modes) started towards the location of their comrade, leaving the ground-bound ones to confront the dazed EI-28 and EI-29, who quickly received the aid of copies of EI-20 and some Zonderized Knightmares and MP Great Mazingers.

"We've got the small fry, Guy," Koji declared as Mazinkaiser smashed an MP Great Mazinger with a Turbo Smasher Punch. "You deal with the big fish before they regenerate!"

"Right!" Guy said, raising its ultimate weapon for a finishing blow; "GOLDION HAMMEEEEER!" But this only served to attract Pizza's attention. He broke combat with Tara and sped straight at GaoGaiGar.

"Gwah!" Guy cried as the King of Braves took a massive blow from the speedy EI-26. This allowed EI-28 and EI-29 to continue regenerating. Luckily for Guy, there were others ready to take over.

Combattler was the first to act when Pizza had struck Guy - it began to form a Super Electromagnetic Energy tornado in its arms.

" **CHOUDENJI...TATSUMAKIIIIIIII!"**

The attack struck Polonaise dead-on, sending it spiraling into the sky. Voltes, not about to miss this chance, pulled out its sword and leaped into the air even as Combattler prepared to deal its own final blow.

" **TENKUU KEN...V NO JIGIRI!"**

" **CHOUDENJI SPIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

Both attacks struck home, obliterating EI-28's outer form, causing it to return to its normal shape and plummet into the ground below.

"Noooo!" Primarda cried. "My love, you can't have…" But she was interrupted when Mazinkaiser lunged in, its large Kaiser Blade thrust through her face.

"Love?" Koji sneered; "You're one to talk about love, Zonderian! What about all these people you've trapped? Don't they mean anything to you?"

Primarda could only snarl, but was quickly cut off when Koji then sliced her in twain before charging up for a final blow.

"You can join your beloved in hell, sweetheart! **FIRE BLASTERRRR!** "

The massive blast of heat and energy incinerated Primarda's Zonder Robo body, also sending her flying off the edge of the upraised land. Meanwhile, the other mechs who had gone after Lifthrasir now focused on protecting GaoGaiGar, save for Granlif, who flew over to Lifthrasir's side. They both landed to catch their breath.

"Tara, I thought you got Zonderized!" Janus said with great relief. "Are you and your folks alright?"

"Yeah, but Ashford isn't!" she replied, pointing over to the school, which was quickly being overrun by Zonder Metal. "Nunnally, Rei, Shinji and all of our other friends are trapped in there! Who knows what agony they're going through?"

"Janus, is Mic Sounders with you?" Xemmey suddenly asked.

"He's on his way," Janus replied. "By the way, what's with the new voice, Xemmey?"

"We can talk about that later," Xemmey answered. "We have something very important for him, courtesy of Tara's parents and GGG Britannia."

"Whoa, heads up!" Janus called out. "GRAN BITS!" Granlif shot several of the bladed bits, which quickly cut an incoming copy of EI-08 to pieces.

"C'mon, let's find Mic before he gets scrapped!" Tara exclaimed. With that, the two took off in search of Mic. Little did they know that this battle would only be the beginning...

* * *

Nunnally couldn't help but feel worried about her brother, and everyone else. There had been talk on the news about a horrific outbreak of some weird purple substance, and she had then heard that the substance had reached all the way to the concession area...and now she, Kaworu, Shinji and Rei were on the run from it.

The Zonder Metal Plant was spreading rather quickly, starting with the western dorms. It had even spread into her room, forcing her to evacuate...at the cost of Sayako, who was now trapped in a mass of vines. The only thing keeping the Plant from consuming the three Eva pilots and the princess was Kaworu's powerful AT Field.

"Kaworu, what's going on? I-I'm scared," Shinji whimpered.

"Do you remember the creature that attacked Waterpolis?" Kaworu said. "Well, whoever made it, is also making this."

Just then, Pinchernone, who had assumed the form of EI-27, a massive boat-shaped creature with a single yellow eye, pincher claws and numerous cannons, came marching in. Indeed, the Machine King had taken over a medium-sized frigate.

 _Crap...one of the Four Machine Kings,_ Kaworu thought; _And it's even become a Zonder Robo!_

Even though she couldn't see Pinchernone, the boy-Angel felt a chill run down Nunnally's spine, stopping just before the base.

"Please, Kaworu, do something!" Shinji cried. "I don't wanna die!" Nunnally, realizing that she COULD do something, motioned for Kaworu to put her down.

"Whoever you are," Nunnally commanded as she managed to straighten her back as much as she could, "I demand that you leave right now!"

Pinchernone tittered evilly. "Brbrbrbrbrb-ee-e-e-e-e-eeee! You've got a lot of spunk for a blind, crippled girl," he answered. "Come, and let me take away the minus thoughts that plague you, and join all mankind in Zonder bliss!"

"Minus thoughts? My friends? Zonder...bliss?" Nunnally wondered.

 _Don't listen to him!_ Nemo's voice sounded in her head. _I suspect he means negative emotions. Remember - without them, I won't be able to help you..and we won't be able to protect the ones you care about!_

That settled it for Nunnally.

"No!" Nunnally replied. "I won't let you have your way!" She allowed Nemo out of the dark corner of her mind that she existed in - this act called forth Mark Nemo, who slept in Nunnally's spirit. She reappeared inside the Knightmare Frame, and readied its katana.

"Listen, you freak, clear out before I cut you to ribbons!" Nunnally demanded again, this time speaking in a tone more akin to Nemo. "And give back Sayako and the others!"

"Nunnally?" Shinji gasped. Rei was surprised, but wasn't sure what face to make to express it.

 _That thing...looks like an Evangelion,_ she thought.

"Interesting," Pinchernone chuckled. "Let's put your resolve to the test!" The Zonderian charged forward with surprising speed, laughing its trademark evil, tittering cackle.

Nunnally dodged the onrushing Zonderian with ease thanks to her Geass power, and Kaworu quickly put up his AT Field to stop him from damaging the building, or hurting Shinji and Rei. On impact, it was knocked backward into the advancing Zonder Metal Plant, and stopped, flailing helplessly on its back.

 _That barrier,_ Pinchernone thought, _how could that boy have produced a barrier that could stop me, who merged with a frigate?!_

"Gotcha!" the princess said, launching the wire-guided Blonde Knives. The blades failed to strike, as the barrier around its body protected Pinchernone from harm. It rolled upright once more and started firing beam shots from the cannons on its deck.

Nunnally, anticipating where they would be thanks to her Geass, dodged each one with ease before rushing at him. Again, Kaworu shielded the two Eva pilots with his AT Field.

Mark Nemo bounded right into EI-27. With a twisted grin, she jammed the katana into the Zonderian's eye, then started running down across its side, slicing it open like one would gut a fish. This caused the Zonder to go out of control, and barrel headlong into the school festival grounds, only to be stopped by the stone building that Boss had built. This caused the ship form to dissolve, causing it to revert to its normal form. The structure collapsed on top of the Machine King, crushing him.

But to her surprise, he managed to crawl out of the rubble, battered and dripping purple blood, but alive.

"Foolish girl," the Zonderian chuckled. "We Zonderians have immortal bodies...however, I don't have enough energy...to maintain my perfect form...but I will..."

But before he could teleport away, Nunnally, with a hot-blooded cry, jammed the Blonde Knives through the Machine King's eye, skewering him like a pig to be roasted on a spit. To Pinchernone's shock, the esoteric power emanating from Mark Nemo overwhelmed him - his Zonder body couldn't handle it. As Pinchernone struggled, Mark Nemo spun around like an Olympic hammer thrower, then flung the Zonderian all the way out of the upraised section.

With that, Mark Nemo disappeared, leaving a deathly exhausted Nunnally. All Kaworu could do was pick her up and move her to a nearby bench. With a concentrated effort, he forced some of the encroaching Zonder Metal back, allowing them all to sit down.

"Kaworu, how in the world did Nunnally do that?" Shinji asked after finally collecting his nerves.

The Angel silently cursed himself that he would have to lie to that boy now...but he finally summoned the will to explain...

* * *

In spite of Polonaise' and Primarda's defeat, Pizza was having a grand old time fighting DREAM. Fighting GaoGaiGar was fun enough, but to face off against so many challenging opponents at once was a supreme pleasure.

Suddenly, he noticed a mech standing atop the _Nadesico_ \- the Astray Blue Frame. Something about it tickled Pizza's fancy, and he broke combat with GaoGaiGar, who had since ejected the Marg Hand, to both test this new mech and to take out the humans' battleship.

"Well, well, I was wondering when someone would notice me," Gai Murakumo quipped as he took aim. Concentrating greatly, he waited for Pizza to get into close range before firing.

In fact, Gai, a Coordinator bred for combat, timed his shot to make contact just as Pizza was mere inches from him. Even the supremely agile Pizza couldn't dodge that quickly at his high speed, yet there was sufficient force behind the shot to stagger EI-26, but he quickly sped away to try for another pass.

"To hit me, who rules the sky, is a commendable feat!" the Machine King said. "But you shall not do so twice!" But as he prepared to charge forward once more, Gurren Lagann dashed in and struck EI-26's cockpit with a Skull Breaker.

"That's the problem with you villainous types," Simon quipped. "You talk way too much!" But Pizza was quickly able to regenerate the damage, right himself and turn his attention back to GaoGaiGar, speeding off faster than Gurren Lagann could chase.

But that had given Guy a chance to form a plan to take down Pizza, having been inspired by Gai Murakumo's tactic.

"Machine King Pizza, you're not the only one who's lived a life in the sky!" he bellowed. At the very last possible moment, he dodged underneath EI-26, and delivered a massive left uppercut, jamming the hand into the plane Zonder's belly, then charging up a Broken Magnum, sending waves of energy throughout its body, dealing immense damage to its inner workings.

Seeing that a finishing blow was imminent, Goldymarg wasted no time.

"SYSTEM CHAAAAAAAAAANGE!"

He switched back to the form of Marg Hand and Goldion Hammer, then connected with GaoGaiGar as Pizza began to fall from the sky.

"GOLDION HAMMEEEEEEER!"

Pizza frantically tried to regenerate the damage, but the G-Stone energy coursing through him disrupted his systems. As the King of Braves closed in for the finishing blow, EI-26 unleashed a whirlwind from its mouth, but that was easily pushed aside when Guy spun the hammer in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Pizza!" Guy yelled; " **HIKARI NI NAREEEEEEEEE!** "

As the hammer struck home, the Machine King was suddenly assailed by memories - memories of a world wreathed in beautiful flames...

* * *

Lelouch and Euphemia had spent the morning walking through the forest in hopes of finding a way off, hopefully in the form of rescue. As they walked they discussed Euphemia's plan in greater depth. Lelouch offered her suggestions for how to best handle certain things, and provided criticism or praise to Euphemia's own suggestions. Through it all, the prince was trying to anticipate the conditions Schneizel would place on the deal and work around them.

Schneizel was the only person whom Lelouch could never beat at chess...or anything that involved wit and ingenuity, really. It was little wonder that he was Prime Minister of the entire Empire, administering the worldly affairs while Charles kept to himself.

"Well, you've certainly been most helpful, Lelouch," Euphemia said gratefully after they paused for a moment near a clearing. "I think I can work it out with Schneizel now...still, I wish our time together wouldn't end when we find rescue."

"It can't be helped...and I've really been such an undependable knight. I couldn't even get food for you. Besides, that's a job for Suzaku Kururugi, your real Knight."

Euphemia smiled awkwardly.

"By the way," Lelouch asked. "Why did you choose an Honorary Britannian?"

The princess started to answer, but then her brother heard rustling in the nearby foliage. He took hold of Euphemia's arm and pulled her into the bushes while he hastily put on his cape and helmet, once again ready to assume the part of Zero, rebel leader.

To his surprise, he spotted Kallen (hands still bound) and Suzaku coming toward them. But then he saw Euphemia stepping out of the bushes as she called out to her Knight. He darted out of the bushes, grabbed Euphie by the arm, and pointed a gun at her head.

"Don't move! This girl is my prisoner!" he proclaimed. Euphemia wondered why her brother was acting like this, and Lelouch could see that.

"Just play along," he whispered. "We'll do a prisoner exchange. You return my subordinate to me, and I'll give you the princess."

Just then, Athrun and Cagalli rushed out into the open, wondering what was going on.

"Zero?!" Cagalli exclaimed. Athrun, thinking quickly, grabbed Cagalli, wrapping one arm around her body and holding a gun to her head as well. He slowly stepped toward Suzaku, and noticed that Kallen was starting to remove her bonds. Unfortunately, he had his hands full with Cagalli, and didn't want to let the masked rebel catch on.

"I see another of your associates has a subordinate of mine," Zero then said. "You really are in no position to be looking down upon me. If your mission is to eliminate terrorists, will you be sacrifice anything for it? Will you let your mistress die rather than shirk your duty?"

"Grr...you..." Suzaku growled. Suddenly, Kallen lunged at Suzaku, grabbing him from behind, using her own bound hands to restrain him. In reaction to this, Athrun pressed the gun against Cagalli's head more forcefully, but she also managed to wrest herself from his grip, yank the pistol out of his hand and rush to Zero's side.

"Everyone, please stop!" Euphemia cried out.

"Can it, you puppet princess!" Kallen retorted. "You're not capable of doing anything yourself!"

Euphemia let out a gasp of indignation, and turned to Suzaku and Athrun.

"Never mind me, Suzaku! Commander Zala! Fight!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Suzaku said loudly. He forced Kallen's hands back over his head, rushed at Zero and forced him to let go of Euphemia. The pilots of the Lancelot and Aegis quickly got between Zero and Cagalli.

"You stubborn little..." Lelouch growled. But as they shifted position, the entire clearing suddenly lit up with the symbol of Geass, reacting to Lelouch's power. The ground beneath their feet suddenly began to plummet into darkness…

* * *

Mic dodged and wove as numerous EI copies lunged at him, trying to pull him down. With the Four Machine Kings defeated, the plant's growth had slowed down, but was not stopping. He had arrived at Tara's house, which still remained unaffected by the Zonder Metal Plant.

"So not cool!" he groaned. "Mister Liger told me it would be here!" Suddenly, he saw Lifthrasir and Granlif headed his way. Lifthrasir held the giant disc, similar to his Disc M and Disc P.

"…Yeah!" Mic cheered.

"Mic, catch!" Tara called out. Lifthrasir flung the disc like a Frisbee, which Mic caught easily.

"Awesome! This is the best!" the robot replied excitedly. "C'MON, ROCK N' ROLL!" Mic opened the hatch on his chest, and switched Disc M for the new one.

"DISC X! OUT AND SET ON! DAZZLING DOUBLE V!"

As Mic began to play, a very different tune than either Disc M or Disc P started up. It sounded rather ominous, with a heavy emphasis on organ, with a low bass guitar accompanying it.

The song quickly got to work. Every last bit of Zonder Metal came under attack by the music, which was accompanied by powerful microwave radiation. This radiation attacked the structure of the Zonder Metal at the atomic level, breaking it up with incredible ease. Theoretically, Disc X could tear anything apart using this same principle. But with only a single setting, the Disc would only serve as the bane of Zonder Metal, leaving all else untouched.

"It's working!" Janus cheered. "Keep it up, Mic!"

"Yeah, baby!" the guitar-playing mecha whooped as he began the counterattack against the Zonder Metal.

"Come in, Lifthrasir!" a new voice came on Tara's communicator. She switched to a video feed to see two new people.

The first, and the source of the voice, was a Britannian man with long blonde hair and gentle but strong blue eyes. He immediately reminded Tara of a male version of Swan White. Indeed, she could also see Swan standing in the background with Leo Shishioh.

The second was a man roughly Leo Shishioh's height, but he had a wild red hairdo, wrap-around sunglasses, a yellow and white jumpsuit with a green color, and white pencil mustache.

"Nice to finally chat with you, Tara Zifell!" the shorter man said. "My, you look so much like your mother! But you've also got your father's eyes!"

"You're with GGG Britannia?" Tara asked, . "Then that must mean you're…"

"Liger Shishioh, at your service!" the mustached man proclaimed. "Leo's my little brother!"

"And I'm Stallion White, Swan's brother. We've been monitoring how well Disc X is performing...and it's exactly as we hoped!"

"Can Mic completely destroy the plant?" Tara asked, hopeful that her friends at school would be all right.

"The Solitary Wave produced by Disc X could destroy the world if used incorrectly," Liger said. Immediately, Tara swallowed nervously.

"That's why we had your parents double-check and triple-check our numbers and programming," Stallion explained. "Thanks to them, we were able to determine that Disc X will ONLY affect Zonder Metal!"

"That's good," Janus said, sighing with exhaustion.

"With the destruction of the Four Machine Kings confirmed," Stallion continued; "Disc X can destroy the Zonder Metal Plant faster than it can generate. Go ahead and take a breather...you've fought hard."

"Chief Taiga's already notified the others to start helping any trapped civilians Mic frees."

 _But something tells me that we're not out of the woods yet,_ Janus thought.

* * *

The group stranded on Kamine Island didn't fall very far. They landed in a large cavern, lit by torches and lamps, revealing what seemed to be some sort of ancient ruin.

They had been standing atop a stone platform supported by four now-collapsed columns. The platform now blocked a pair of large stone doors, carved with a series of lines and circles with the symbol of Geass prominently featured at the point where the two doors met.

Surrounding them were Lloyd Asplund, General Bartley, a portly bald man in military regalia and wearing a monocle, and Prince Schneizel himself. The prince was a blond man in his late twenties wearing a more practical version of a royal outfit. Also present were a half-dozen Britannian soldiers. As it turned out, they had been investigating this ruin on orders from the Emperor.

Lloyd tried his best to discern who was who inside the cloud of dust that had been kicked up.

"Major Kururugi...Commander Zala...and that looks like...Zero!"

"Uh-oh..." Cagalli said as the soldiers lined up and pointed their guns at her and Zero.

"Stop, you fools!" Bartley cried. "They have Princess Euphemia with them! Capture them! Capture them!"

Zero quickly looked around, hoping for some sort of way out. Then he spotted it - the Gawain. Wasting no time, he rushed toward it. Kallen flashed a bright light which shined in both the visual and infrared spectrum, blinding the onrushing guards before spin-kicking them. Kallen picked up one of their machine guns and began firing, which forced the guards to surround the princess, Suzaku and Athrun.

Meanwhile, Lelouch began fiddling with the Knightmare's controls right after jumping in. While he was no Coordinator, the prince's genius mind allowed him to quickly figure out how to make it work.

"Ha, what luck...this Knightmare is already activated!" the prince said. "Truly a marvelous design..." As he started it up, Kallen and Cagalli hopped onto its shoulders. He looked down at Schneizel, whom he recognized. He was about to open fire on him, but he decided against it...if the plan he and Euphie had come up with was going to go forward, Schneizel had to be alive. Instead, he spurred the Knightmare forward, with Kallen and Cagalli hanging on for dear life.

"Stop him!" cried Schneizel's right hand man. "Don't let them steal the Gawain!"

Some Sutherlands charged into the cave, but Lelouch was ready. He put his hands on the triggers, grinning evilly.

"Disappear..."

He pulled the trigger, and two hatches on the Frame's shoulders opened, and the same two red beams that the _Avalon_ had fired blasted forth from it...only, they ended up scattering, blasting the cave apart just as much as it wrecked the enemies before them.

"Damn it...this weapon's not finished?!" Lelouch cursed. But even so, they were outside. As more Sutherlands opened fire, Kallen and Cagalli had to hide a bit.

"Hey, Zero! You gonna drive us into the water!" the blonde girl shouted.

"Don't worry, there's one more system that's operational," Lelouch replied. He pulled a lever back, causing green energy wings to flash between the rods on its back...

And then the Knightmare Frame began to rise off the ground.

"Woah! A Knightmare that can fly! Amazing!" Kallen exclaimed as the Gawain soared through the air, over the trees and out to sea.

"Ah-hahahaha! Incredible! Yes, what a machine!" Lelouch laughed. This Frame, black and gold, was perfect for him - it was an incredible stroke of good fortune to find this magnificent piece of work at all, let alone take it as easily as taking candy from a baby.

"Um...excuse me, Zero?" Cagalli said, causing Lelouch to suddenly stop his laugh.

"What are we going to do about my Skygrasper?" the girl asked. "And Kallen's Guren MK II?"

"I'm sure the Guren has been recovered," Zero replied. "As for the Skygrasper, we can return for it when Britannia's forces leave that island. For now, we need to meet up with the _Kuro -_ I'll contact them immediately."

His mood turned somber again as he pondered the sad fact that he had to use his Geass on Suzaku to ensure he would escape alive. During the blast, he had turned off the Gefjun Disturbers, allowing Suzaku to flee in the Lancelot. The cannons used by the _Avalon_ ended up scattering its shots, just as the Gawain's did. If it had been a single concentrated blast, no one could have survived.

Outside the cave, Bartley and Lloyd watched with dismay as the prized experimental Frame took off into the distance. Schneizel, on the other hand, seemed rather unconcerned with the matter.

He instead turned to Suzaku and Euphemia, who were exiting the cave with Athrun in tow.

"What matters right now is that you two are all right," he said. He smiled at his younger sister, who smiled back and walked up to him.

"Euphie, I'm sorry for taking so long," the prince said. Euphemia shook her head.

"It's okay. You're here now." The two suddenly heard several Britannian soldiers walk up to Suzaku with guns ready.

"Major Suzaku Kururugi, you are under arrest for violation of grade two military..." an officer began, before Euphie suddenly stepped in, pushing them away.

"What do you think you're doing? This man is my Knight!" she yelled. "Unhand him or I'll have you stripped of your rank!" Unknowingly, the Geass that Lelouch had used on her activated, since she knew that Suzaku was key to the happiness of her siblings. Being so strongly reproached by a royal, the officer and soldiers backed off.

Schneizel, Athrun and Suzaku could only look on, dumbfounded at Euphemia's drastic change in behavior. She reverted back to her usual personality.

"Oh...um...I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she said awkwardly.

"Excuse me, Lord Schneizel...if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to recover the Aegis," the Coordinator said. The prince turned to Athrun.

"Yes, of course. We'll bring it on board with the Lancelot," he replied.

* * *

Amuro and Murrue filled Zero in on everything that was going on since the Shikine Island raid. Due to the chaos caused by the Zonder Metal Plant in the Tokyo Settlement, the Chinese Federation, with the old government of Japan as figureheads, had successfully captured Fukuoka Base, and from there declared it the beginning of the new Japan.

But to everyone's surprise, Zero didn't seem too pleased with the news of the victory at Fukuoka when he assembled the Black Knights and those in DREAM who had participated in the Shikine Island Raid. When prodded further, he explained.

"We cannot cooperate with Sawasaki," the Black Knights' leader said, speaking of Genbu Kururugi's former right hand man. "The Chinese Federation will simply make Japan into a puppet state; A mere changing of names and masters. Other than that, it will be the same as now. That false Japan is not what your nation needs."

"Okay then, what do YOU think we need?" Tamaki asked.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Zero answered. "Japan must once again become an independent nation!"

A clamor arose among the crowd. As excited as they were, they were not expecting to achieve so great a goal.

"Zero, I'm sorry, but let's be realistic here," Ohgi said.

"Yes, we're going up against a nation that controls one third of the world," Murrue added.

"Actually, I already have a plan," Zero continued. "One that you may not like, but is necessary if we want to have the best chance of succeeding in our dream...it so happened than I encountered Princess Euphemia on the island while I was stranded. She and I got to talking, and eventually she suggested something that I found worth trying."

"What did she suggest?" Kallen asked, suspicious of anything a Britannian suggested.

"As it turns out, she and I both agree that Japan deserves to be free once again. Her plan, as it stands now, is to turn Area 11 into a Specially Administrated Zone. She and I will work with the Japanese people to resurrect this nation."

"That sounds good, but then what?" Loran asked.

"Once the country can function on its own once more, control will be turned over to Japanese officials, democratically elected by the people."

"It sounds too good to be true," Natarle commented. "The last thing an empire would want is to cede its own territory. There must be a catch."

"At the moment, there is no catch," Zero replied, "However, the Princess said she would speak with the Prime Minister, and I'm sure he will attempt to put conditions before Britannia would accept the idea. I am not so naive as to wholeheartedly believe that this won't come without strings. Thus, unless Britannia's conditions are fair, they are still our enemy."

"So, what are we going to do?" Kira finally asked. "Are we going to have to fight both the Chinese AND the Britannians?"

Lelouch had not pondered that when he agreed to the deal with Euphie. But he had come this far - turning back now was not an option anymore. The only way to go now was forward.

"Tell me…doesn't the corruption and tyranny inherent in your governments sicken you?" the masked prince continued. "The powerful use violence and intimidation to keep the weak in line, all the while sending them out to fight their own battles! It is a sad fact, but we can change it! By creating an independent nation where the strong do not control the weak, the rest of the world may yet follow!"

Zero's speech made the crowd start to stir.

"To finally answer your question, Yamato - yes, we may have to fight them both. It all depends on what they choose to do. But we of DREAM will no longer bow before the whims of any one nation...we will fight for an independent Japan, even if it means taking on the entire world to achieve it!"

The more idealistic members of the crowd, moved by Zero's words, began to cheer, as did the Black Knights. Even Bright, Amuro and Murrue even seemed optimistic. Only Natarle seemed to show any distaste for DREAM's new cause. After all, she was an Alliance soldier, and this reeked of treachery. But at the same time, Zero's speech struck a chord with her somewhere.

Her thoughts were interrupted when alarms started going off like crazy. Meanwhile, Zero received a distressing message from the upper deck.

"Commander Zero! There's something massive going on at the Tokyo Settlement! We have to get over there and back up our forces there!"

"Is Britannia or the Chinese Federation involved?"

"Negative. It's something else!" the operator replied. "It's huge...it's monstrous...it's completely absorbed Tokyo Tower! Please, hurry!"

* * *

No sooner did Mic finish clearing out the Zonder Metal with Disc X than did the entire levitated area begin to quake violently. A massive, sinister purple tower that ultimately stood at over three hundred meters tall began to rise from the very spot where the Memorial Center once stood. The tower was covered with pulsing vein-like tubes, robotic parts, and razor-sharp spikes, all over its form. Once it had reached its full height, the tower started to emanate a strange power. The entire Tokyo Settlement and everything within a quarter-mile of any part of it began to slowly rise into the air as a result of this.

At GGG Bay Island Base, everyone in the operating room was monitoring the situation. It didn't take long for them to discern what it was:

"That's..." Geki gasped.

"There's no mistaking it," Leo said grimly. "It's the same being that crash-landed here two years ago..."

"The one that took the lives of my mother and father..." Mikoto said, both shocked and angry that this being would finally rise again.

"...EI-01!" Taiga exclaimed.

* * *

Pizza, Primarda, Polonaise and Pinchernone had also been affected by the power of Disc X, but not in the same way that the Zonder Metal was. While they might have been able to withstand it if they were at full strength, they were all beaten down badly by the forces of DREAM. They seemed to be awakening from a long nightmare, but at the same time, they realized what they had been doing.

"My...friends...it seems...we have been freed..." Pizza grunted. "But now, our former master...is entering the field of battle..."

"Yes," Pinchernone said. "If nothing is done, this entire city will be brought out into space. We must act, or else he shall escape to space and reunite with the other part of his program..."

Primarda tried to push herself up, but was too weak. "If only...we had the strength to...ggh!"

"I will...not be denied...a warrior's death!" Pizza growled as he managed to get to his feet. We must...do what we can..."

Suddenly, a young boy with a drooped hairstyle and six wings like Mamoru approached them. Unlike Mamoru, this boy glowed pink. Pizza smiled when he saw this boy, for he knew him very well.

"Arma...it's good to see you again," he said.

"Yes, it has been too long," Pinchernone replied, shifting back to his monkey-in-a-sailor-suit form.

The boy smiled and held his hands together, and spoke a chant...

"Temperum...mundus...infinitum...ledile!"

Pizza felt the corruption of the Zonder Metal fall away from him as his true form awakened once more…

* * *

 _Woohoo! Longest chapter in a while! Next time…_

 _*At last, the source of all the Zonder attacks makes its appearance - EI-01! It's do or die for GGG and their allies, with the fate of Tokyo and the world hanging in the balance! Can DREAM overcome the wicked ambitions of the alien Pasder, or is the world doomed to be overrun by Zonder Metal? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 30 - Stop EI-01! Braves' Deadly Struggle at Dawn!**_ _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	44. Chapter 30

_Well, merely four chapters after one major "boss battle", it's time for another! Today, it's DREAM vs. Pasder, aka EI-01! What sort of awesomeness will occur? Read on to find out!_

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – Stop EI-01! Braves' Deadly Struggle at Dawn!**

All across the Earth Sphere, people watched as Pasder, better known as EI-01, rose from the depths of the Tokyo Settlement and began to levitate it slowly. Even on PLANT and Macross, people stopped and watched in horror and awe at this stupendous event. Even Charles, Muruta, Clovis and Rau Le Creuset couldn't help but gape in stunned amazement.

"PITIFUL WEAKLINGS! YOUR TIME HAS COME!" Pasder laughed. "NOW, WITNESS MY POWER!"

The tower soon began to change - it grew a pair of powerful arms with wicked nails, spikes on its back, and the face of a demon. Its entire body crackled with red energy, which it was absorbing from the Settlement itself. It also called forth a small army of EI copies to serve as its guards. This allowed it to concentrate on lifting the Tokyo Settlement into space.

The other members of DREAM were forced to retreat to the battleships for the time being, which landed in a clear area among the ruins of the Settlement. Soon enough, the _Archangel_ also arrived, and finally, all of the members of DREAM had gathered. But unlike before, it would be Taiga who would speak, from within the GGG Bay Island Base.

"Heroes of GGG and members of DREAM..." he began, "Now is our chance to put an end to the threat of the Zonderians. Right now, we are the only hope for the Earth Sphere...do not ever forget this. Chinese, European, Japanese, Britannian, Natural, Coordinator...it matters not."

Kira smiled and nodded at this statement.

"At this moment, we are ALL people of the Earth. And as its people, we must not allow EI-01 to escape to outer space. We must all combine our strength to survive this battle! Our only hope for survival...is through victory!"

Guy nodded as well.

"Gutsy Geoid Guard! Members of DREAM! Usage of maximum fighting strength...APPROVED!"

* * *

"What IS that thing, Lord Schneizel?" Suzaku gasped as he and the prince, as well as Lloyd and Cecilia, looked on from the safety of the _Avalon_.

"EI-01," the Prime Minister answered. "You remember that strange incident two years ago, in the Yokohama area?"

"I think so," Suzaku replied. "Something really big landed in the area, but other than destroying a single house, no other damage was reported."

"I didn't think much of it either," Lloyd added. "Until more like that thing started appearing all over the world. There was one that attacked the imperial capital one day, but those GGG fellows were nice enough to stop it when our own military couldn't. It's a pity they're mostly Elevens or Honorary Britannians."

"What bothers me right now is that they're associated with the Black Knights," the prince commented. "What could have possessed them to work alongside Zero, a known terrorist?"

"Zero could have convinced them," Lloyd guessed. "He IS rather persuasive, that fellow. Still, if DREAM really is going to take this monster on, they might not be so bad after all."

"DREAM would gain nothing from allowing this monster to have its way," Suzaku said with a scowl. "But I bet if they do destroy it by some miracle, they're going to milk it for all its worth. I just know Zero will try that."

* * *

As Janus continued work on Granlif from inside the cockpit, he suddenly heard a voice in his head - Pasder's. He looked out the window and saw the demon staring straight at him - its gaze boring into his mind even from half a mile away.

 _Why?_ EI-01 asked, its tone as much mocking as it was inquisitive; _Why do you fight alongside these humans?_

"What do you mean?" Janus retorted out loud. This got the attention of Granlif's AI.

 _Why do you disguise yourself in that pitiful form and oppose my mission? I am only doing what you commanded of me in ages past!_

"I never commanded you to do anything!" Janus shot back. "We're not even from the same universe!" Xengar silently started recording Janus' mental state as the conversation wore on.

 _Could it be that you do not remember? Or perhaps…_

Janus cried out as he felt something stab into his brain.

 _Ah, now I understand...the one who commanded me in ages past is actually elsewhere. You and that girl you have affection for are just pieces of trash, useless lumps of Minus Thoughts! I, the unstoppable Pasder, shall have no qualms disposing of you then!_

"Damn yooooooooooooou!" Janus cried. He tried to launch straight at EI-01, but Xengar somehow overrode his command - the machine remained still.

"Be patient!" the floating head boomed. "Don't waste your energy getting angry at this fiend. He is trying to muddle you with his taunting; he wishes to shake your focus. Do not let his words distract you!"

 _But...he knows me,_ Janus thought, even as he calmed down. _He wasn't lying._

"Jan? You okay?" Tara said. "Your comm link was still open with me, and I heard you yelling at someone."

"That thing...EI-01...he spoke to me in my head," Janus replied. "He said he knew who I really was...and called us pieces of trash!"

"So, I'm not the only one having doubts about my identity," she said, oddly pleased to hear this. "That means you and I can work through our problems together!"

"But first, we're gonna beat this guy's face in!" Granlif's pilot said, his anger melting away, reshaping into courage and determination...

* * *

It took fifteen more minutes of preparation, but at last, everyone else was ready. Unlike before, the enemy's numbers were fewer, but each one was individually stronger. On the other hand, now everyone could participate. It was just as well, since GGG suddenly revealed a new tidbit of information – EI-01 was absorbing all the energy in the Settlement through six primary pipelines, one in each direction except for southeast and northwest. These pipes, GGG's analysis team concluded, needed to be severed before the Zonder behemoth could even be touched. As such, DREAM divided into seven teams, six to handle the pipes, one to keep EI-01's attention.

Team 1 consisted of GaoGaiGar, Big Volfogg, Mic Sounders XIII, Goldymarg, and ChoRyuJin. They would attack EI-01 directly.

Team 2 consisted of Mazinkaiser, Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer, Drill Spazer, Boss Borot and Aphrodite A. They would tackle the southwest pipe, which was heavily guarded.

Team 3 was made up of Gurren Lagann, Yoko M Tank, King Kittan, Combattler V, Voltes V and Shining Gundam. They would deal with the southern pipe.

Team 4 included the five Aestivalis, EVA Unit 02, and the _Nadesico_. They would work to destroy the eastern pipe.

Team 5 consisted of Londo Bell's Gundams, Turn A Gundam, SUMO Gold and the _Ra Cailum_. They would work on the western pipe.

Team 6 consisted of Diamond Force, Dancougar, and the Black Knights sans Zero, whose new Gawain was undergoing some last-minute tweaks. They would handle the northeastern pipe.

Finally, Team 7 consisted of the leftovers – Granlif, Lifthrasir, both Skygraspers, Shin Getter, the Strike (using its Aile Frame), the _Archangel_ , and the Astray Blue Frame. They would deal with the northern pipe, and would then be the first to back up Team 1.

Fire Bomber, meanwhile, would move between groups to provide support as needed.

The battle was on, and the entire Earth Sphere was watching.

* * *

Athrun, Nicol, Yzak, Shiho and Dearka watched the battle unfold before them on ZAFT television as they relaxed on board a ZAFT flying carrier, where the Aegis was undergoing full repairs.

"So, who are you rooting for, Zala?" Dearka asked as he casually munched on some more figs. "I mean, on the one hand, this guy could wipe out all the Naturals for us, and we don't have to do a thing."

"Yeah, that's true," Athrun replied. "But something about this thing...I don't think I've ever felt that something was pure evil...at least, not until just now. It's as if my very heart is telling that this thing has to be defeated...and I'm frustrated that I can't do anything about it."

"I bet that stupid Earth Alliance built this thing themselves..." Yzak quipped derisively. "And they're trying to pass it off as alien just to make themselves look good!"

"If that's the case, then why didn't they send it after us?" Nicol asked. "Why would they destroy their own potential resources for mere public image? All the sakuradite and Japanium in the Mount Fuji area would go to waste."

The news camera suddenly zoomed in on a very familiar ship - the _Archangel_ , and then shifted over to show the Strike fighting a copy of EI-02 with the help of the rest of its group.

"Well, what do ya know? The legged ship really is a part of that outfit!" Yzak quipped before turning back to the television. "And there's the Strike! Come on, you stupid monster - rip that traitor to bits!"

"To be honest, I want the Strike to be okay," Nicol said. "I mean, you would seriously root for an alien monster?" Shiho nodded in agreement.

"Hey, the Naturals think of us Coordinators as monsters," Yzak replied, glancing back at the TV. "So I'll root for my fellow monsters then."

Athrun listened silently to the two go back and forth on this matter, but only one thing was on his mind.

 _Kira...please, you've got to live._

* * *

"Target sighted," Kallen said with a grin as she spotted the northeastern pipe, which was more like a great vein-covered tentacle. "Kyoshiro, Gamlin, keep 'em busy! Time for us to cut this guy off, 'cause he's had WAY too much to drink!"

"Roger," Tohdoh answered. He wheeled his Gekka around a corner, and bounded up onto a copy of EI-06, and slashed at it, the spinning blade he wielded piercing its heavy armor before leaping off again. Gamlin then swooped in and let fly a torrent of missiles, blasting a huge hole in the monstrosity.

Gamlin squinted as he spurred his Variable Fighter down. As he neared the Zonder, he switched to its Battroid mode and landed inside the machine. Upon landing, he started firing everything in his arsenal, causing the copy to start exploding. He re-appeared from out of the same hole just in time to avoid the explosion.

Kallen, meanwhile, reached the pipe. She quickly jammed the Guren's energy claw into the pipe, and gripped hard. Being metallic and liquid filled, the pipe quickly began to overload and collapse. For good measure, she quickly sliced the pipe in two.

"This is Kallen. Northeastern pipeline has been cut."

* * *

"FULL DRILLIZER!"

The dozens of drill-tipped missiles shot from Gurren Lagann annihilated a copy of EI-13, while Yoko and Kittan pounded down a copy of EI-15.

"Man, this is a hoot!" Kittan whooped. "I haven't been this excited since we beat Lordgenome!"

"I could hardly call these kinds of foes exciting," Domon said as Shining Gundam crushed the head of a copy of EI-10 with its Shining Finger. "They're nothing but mindless monsters. Give me a skilled Gundam Fighter any day."

"Guys, pipeline dead ahead," Yoko informed the others. "Let's leave these jokers in the dust and cut the flow to EI-01!" She took aim with her Gunman, and let several shells fly, making holes in the tentacle.

"We'll finish it!" Hyoma called out. "C'mon, Kenichi!"

 **"TENKUU KEN!"**

 **"CHOUDENJI SPIIIIIIIINN!"**

The two robots struck in perfect unison, ripping the tentacle to shreds.

"Hey, guys! All done here in the southern section!" Kosuke said into the communicator.

* * *

"Eat this, you big creep!" Asuka cried as she lunged at a copy of EI-22, jamming her progressive knife into its central eye before picking it up and smashing it into a nearby building.

"Asuka, enough damage has been caused already!" Akatsuki scolded her. "There's no need to cause more!"

"Don't get your undies in a knot, squirt!" the Evangelion pilot retorted. "The pipeline was attached to it anyway." She grabbed hold of the large tentacle, and stabbed it repeatedly.

"That's not how you cut something up!" Akito yelled. "You're being sloppy!"

"Now is not the time for cooking lessons, Tenkawa!" Ryoko shouted as her Aestivalis drew its knife and helped Asuka out. The other Aestivalis pilots also joined in, and soon wrecked the pipe beyond any obvious repair.

"This is the eastern squad. Pipeline has been nicely fileted! BAM!" Izumi said over the communicator. "Hey, Yurika, how about a Gravity Blast to tenderize it?"

"Um...when did this suddenly become a grill?" Yurika asked. "I'm confused."

 _Idiot..._ Ruri thought.

* * *

A copy of EI-26 rushed at Koji Kabuto in defense of the southwest pipe, but he and his counterpart were ready for it.

"Other me, let's pound this guy's face in!" Koji said as he raised Mazinkaiser's fists and making them start to spin.

"Yeah!" Kouji replied as he raised Mazinger Z's fists. "Show them the proof of absolute power, Mazinger Z!"

" **DOUBLE ROCKET PUUUUUNCH!"**

The two pairs of fists shot out, smashing into the EI copy and destroying it in mid-air. Nearby, Tetsuya and Daisuke prepared to take on copies of EI-28 and EI-29.

"Tetsuya, let's unleash our thunder together!" Daisuke said.

"Understood!" Tetsuya replied. Great Mazinger took to the air and pointed a finger skyward, attracting a lightning bolt while Grendizer charged energy into its horns. Then, they released it all at the same time.

"Strike like lightning!" Daisuke boomed; " **DOUBLE LIGHTNING BUSTER!"** The two energy bolts combined into one and ripped holes through the two EI copies, then utterly incinerated them. Meanwhile, Sayaka and Hikaru managed to slip through the remaining defenses to reach the

" **DRILL MISSILES!"** Hikaru cried as Drill Spazer fired several drill-shaped missiles.

" **PHOTON MISSILES!"** Sayaka called out as she unleashed a pair of missiles from Aphrodite's chest. But these didn't do too much damage - that would be left to the Mazingers.

"Tetsuya, Kojis, let's destroy this thing together!" Daisuke then said. " **DOUBLE HAKEN!"**

"Right! We'll decide this here!" Tetsuya said. " **MAZINGER BLAAAADE!"** He popped two swords out of Great's knees.

"We'll do it just like old times!" Koji said. " **KAISER...BLAAAAADE!"**

"I'll do what I can, too!" Kouji chimed in, realizing he had no bladed weapon other than the Iron Cutter. But that changed when Great Mazinger tossed one of the swords over to Mazinger Z.

"Kouji, catch!" he called out. The Mazinger from the Universal Century caught the sword.

"Thanks, Tetsuya!" Kouji said happily. With that, he rushed after the flying Mazingers as best he could. The first one to arrive was Grendizer.

"Eat this! **QUADRUPLE!** " Daisuke boomed as he sliced the pipeline, slicing a deep gouge in it.

" **MAZINGER!"** Tetsuya bellowed as Great's sword sliced through the same section. Just as Mazinkaiser prepared to deliver its final blow, Mazinger Z caught up and slashed at the pipe with all its might.

" **BLAAAAAADE!"** the two Kabutos said in unison as they sliced the pipe into tiny bits. The pipe writhed there for several moments, and slowly started to regenerate.

"Damn it, it's still not destroyed!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Say, where did Boss and company get to?" Sayaka said. "I hope they're okay."

"Wait! Wait-wait-wait-waaaaaaait!" Boss cried as his roly-poly robot ran at full speed towards the weakened pipe, its body looking a little worse for wear. It ran up some damaged buildings and then took a flying leap.

The others could only watch, dumbfounded. Even the pipeline seemed to stop and turn its opening up toward Boss Borot.

"To the fifty million Boss Borot fans in the country, thank you for waiting!" Boss yelled to no one in particular as the robot soared. "Take this! Boss Borot's sure-kill technique, Hip Attack!"

To everyone's amazement, the robot actually landed on target, squashing the pipeline completely, and rendering it inactive...

* * *

And so the battle went. Each of the teams managed to sever the pipelines that Pasder was using to fuel his might.

Yet none of them realized that Pasder wasn't at all worried. They were merely delaying the inevitable, even though they were destroying the Zonder Robo copies he had called forth. At the moment though, he was occupied with dealing with GGG, who was struggling to pierce the barrier he was using to protect his main body.

"TOOL CONNECT!"

GaoGaiGar flew at EI-01, with the Dimension Pliers, in hopes of ripping the barrier out of existence. But with a simple sharp focusing of its mind, he blew the King of Braves off of him, shattering the Pliers as he did.

"Impossible...he stopped a dimensional rift..." Volfogg gasped.

Pasder's next move was the most shocking. With a mere thought, the pipelines that the other six groups had fought so hard to sever simply regenerated, and then, all at once, he drew the entire energy supply of the Tokyo Settlement into himself. This also caused countless tiny shards of metal to began levitating.

The jewel on his forehead then began to shine. Guy instinctively raised GaoGaiGar's Protect Shade, but even that was no use...the massive data processing power Pasder now possessed was able to set a trajectory for a purple beam. It completely avoided the barrier, blasting pieces off of the mech.

"Fools. Your pitiful resistance ends here."

With a single wave of Pasder's hand, every member of DREAM that wasn't airborne was immediately struck by a massive shockwave, knocking them. The lasers he fired and reflected off the countless aluminum shards, meanwhile, had equally ravaged DREAM's air power. And then, as if to kick them while they were down, he began to leech their energy out of their mechs. For most of them, this was more frustrating than anything else, but for Guy, whose very life depended on the G-Stone powering his cyborg body, death was a very real possibility…

* * *

"What's the matter, DREAM?" Charles laughed maniacally. "Is that the best you can do?" From his private chambers, he and Shapiro Keats watched the battle between DREAM and Pasder on television.

 _Has this man lost his mind?_ Shapiro wondered.

"Look, Shapiro!" the emperor said, gesturing to the TV, which was showing a close-up of Pasder's face. "This being, EI-01, may yet grant mankind its fondest, most heartfelt wish!"

"I don't follow, Charles," the pink-haired man exclaimed. "Why are you so happy? Your Empire may soon fall apart!"

"We petty humans squabble fruitlessly for domination of a tiny, insignificant speck for a fraction of a moment," Charles explained, "When one compares it to the size and age of the universe! We've forgotten what's truly important!"

He then looked back at the television and stood up.

"But this creature," he continued; "it is a true servant of God, despite all appearances to the contrary! The Zonder have always been servants of God! They KNOW what is important!"

"And what if EI-01 fails?" Shapiro then asked. "If DREAM should overcome this 'servant of God' and deny mankind its wish? Then what?"

"Then mankind will just have to wait longer," the emperor said, his tone more composed. "That day will come...whether it be today, tomorrow, or further in the future...it WILL come."

 _Don't you dare perish, DREAM...especially you, Cyber Beast Force. I must be the one to destroy you; no other can be allowed that privilege!_

* * *

At GGG's Bay Island Base, the support crew could gaze in horror and despair at everything that was going on. Suddenly, Guy's face came on screen. He was bleeding and bruised badly, but the look of determination never left his eyes.

"Please...I beg you...launch Projectile X," he wheezed; "Do that...and I can promise you...victory..."

The feed of Guy cut out as the signal died. Everyone in the room wore faces of horror, frustration and grief. But even then, Leo Shishioh would not give up. Not on his only son.

"Chief...everyone...we must believe in Guy and in DREAM," Leo said. "At this moment, the only way to surpass the enemy's power...is with Projectile X. No other way exists!" Taiga considered this for a moment, and then nodded.

"I agree. In this dark hour, it's a risk I'm willing to take. We've come this far...to let EI-01 win now would be nothing short of betraying the entire human race." The rest of the team nodded. Seeing everyone's approval, Leo turned to some screens covered with numerous strips of tape and ripped them off, causing the systems controlling Projectile X to start up.

"The seals have been removed! Let's see...all parts are normal, and the GS-Booster is ready!"

"Coordinates are set;" Entouji said as he furiously typed. "Adjusting launch angle..."

"All preparations complete!" Leo called out.

"Good. Projectile X...LAUNCH, APPROVED!" Taiga bellowed.

"Roger!"

Leo punched one of the glass panels next to the central screen, and then the other. Alarms went off through the facility as the massive shell was launched…

* * *

"There. That should do it," Rakshata said as she made some final adjustments to the Gawain. "It's rather short notice, but I think this should work." The scientist was going to try using Gefjun Disturbers to focus the beams of the Gawain's hadron cannons and prevent their spreading effect.

"Good. Prepare to launch the Gawain," Zero said. Since his face couldn't be seen from the outside, he had no need to wear his mask. "I'm not going to sit back and let my allies die."

Sitting with him this time was C.C., who handled the piloting, while he sat above and behind her, and would handle the weapons, as well as the third important operational element – the Druid System, a powerful supercomputer designed to examine and determine probable enemy movements, as well as calculate incoming projectile direction.

"Are you sure you want to risk such a rare unit in battle against an enemy like EI-01?" C.C. asked. "DREAM has a tendency to come back with a burst of strength at the last moment."

"We can't depend on such things every time, C.C.," Lelouch answered as the Gawain was moved into position. "At the very least, my presence should boost the troops' morale."

"All set, Commander," one of the _Kuro_ 's operators said.

"Excellent. Gawain, LAUNCHING!"

* * *

The large Knightmare Frame blasted out of the catapult on the _Kuro_ , and moved at full speed towards EI-01, who had managed to levitate the city up nearly a mile at this point. But the Gawain's Float System was working just fine. It didn't take long at all for the Frame to catch Pasder's attention. This was good, as the Gawain's scanners detected Projectile X out in the distance.

It had to be some sort of secret weapon – he just needed to stall EI-01 long enough for it to land.

"Foolish human weaklings!" Pasder boomed; "Your only hope of resistance was the emerald power left by Cain. But now that energy shall be UTTERLY DESTROYED!"

"We'll not let him win, right, Lelouch?" C.C. said with a smirk.

"Submit to Zonderization, and all your troubles shall come to an end," the alien demon continued.

 _No...I WILL forge my new world!_ Lelouch thought; _I will not allow you to deny Nunnally her dream, EI-01!_ Without even needing to be ordered, C.C. spurred the Gawain forward, only stopping when the oversized Knightmae was right in front of Pasder's face.

"What's this? Another puny weakling dares to challenge me?" Pasder said with a laugh.

"I am Zero," Lelouch answered. "Defender of the weak, agent of justice, and bane of tyrants like you. I won't allow you to have your way any longer!"

"That self-righteousness won't save you from my power!" the alien bellowed. "Die!"

As soon as Pasder launched his beam, the Druid System, which nearly matched even the computing power of the Zonderian, was quickly able to calculate the trajectory of the beam. With Lelouch's own keen intellect, he was able to anticipate where Pasder's shot was going to come from, even accounting for the aluminum bouncing the beam.

"C.C., backwards, 20 meters!" Lelouch called out. The Gawain shot backward, stopping right at the twenty meter mark.

"What?! Impossible!" the Zonderian cried when his attack missed. "How could you anticipate my attack angle?! I have this entire city's computing power at my disposal!"

"Like we'd tell you," C.C. replied with a smirk. "Let's see if we can pierce that barrier, Zero."

"Right...HADRON CANNONS, SHOOT!"

The Gawain quickly charged and fired its twin hadron cannons. Unlike before, the blasts were concentrated streams of particles. And unlike every other attack that DREAM had thrown at Pasder, pierced his barrier as if it wasn't even there.

"IMPOSSIBLE? HOW DID YOU PIERCE MY BARRIER?!"

"Our hadron cannons fire streams of super-energized subatomic particles," C.C. said, "Which are small enough to pass through just about anything, if I'm not mistaken."

"Then I won't let you fire again!" Pasder roared. He lunged at the Gawain with his arms, only for the Frame to dodge downward, its pilots having anticipated the attack. After doing this, the two heard a loud crash...Projectile X had landed right near Teams 1 and 7, exactly where it needed to land.

Guy, meanwhile, got GaoGaiGar to its feet and started making its way to the device, with the other GGG members close at hand.

"Zero, thank you!" Guy called up to Lelouch. "Please stall him a little longer."

"Don't think that machine will save you, weaklings!" the Zonderian roared. He prepared to fire another beam, but was struck by another hadron cannon blast. Also swooping in came Basara, who had avoided the worst of Pasder's assault.

"Hey, EI-01! LISTEN TO MY SONG!"

He immediately started belting out, to everyone's surprise, NOT one of the songs Fire Bomber had sung, but instead, the song stored on Disc P:

 _Nemura nai machi neboketa Freedom  
Itami naki jidai itsuwari no yuutopia_

GGG, even within the thick walls of Projectile X, could just barely make out Basara's singing – though in truth, it was the power of Spiritia permeating everything in the vicinity. But that was soon drowned out by the hum of the machine as numerous green lights turned on.

 _Ima, atsuku naru toki same ta kokoro kogase  
Ima, arashi yobu toki saa yami kirihirake_

Janus and Tara awoke to the sound of Basara's voice, and almost immediately felt themselves re-energized. Not only that, it was affecting their mechs - the projects of Xemmey and Xengar started bobbing their heads to the beat.

 _Fight it out taikutsu na mainichi ni keri tsukete  
Fight it out tai no naka hageshiku kake meguru Power_

"Grrrr...Curse you, Anima Spiritia!" Pasder roared as he swatted at Basara. "How dare you get in my way AGAIN?!" While it didn't damage his systems as Mic's Disc M or X could, the catchiness and energy of the song made it difficult for the Zonderian to focus and aim properly. Meanwhile, even Mic was starting to come around, and once he regained his senses fully, he started following along with Basara's playing using Disc P, heightening the effects of the music.

 _Desire azayaka ni Desire maiagare ima  
Desire jikuu wo koe Desire mabushiku odore_

Inside Projectile X, Guy turned to his companions, who stood in a circle with him.

"Everyone, you all realize what may happen if we do this," he said calmly but grimly as GaoGaiGar put its hand in the middle of the circle. ChoRyuJin put his hand atop GaoGaiGar's.

"We're prepared, Captain," the fused robot said.

 _Fight it out masshiro na kodoku wo nuritsubushite  
Fight it out yakedo suru you na iro ni someru Power_

"This is our desire," Volfogg replied, placing his hand atop ChoRyuJin's.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Golydmarg cheered, placing his hand atop Volfogg's.

 _Desire azayaka ni Desire maiagare ima  
Desire jikuu wo koe Desire mabushiku odore_

Basara's singing was revitalizing and charging up every member of DREAM who was in this battle...Even the usually calm Zero and C.C. got excited by the music.

 _Desire azayaka ni Desire maiagare ima  
Desire jikuu wo koe Desire mabushiku odore_

"For the defeat of EI-01!" the four said in unison. The machine started whirring louder, and the green lights shined brighter. The four were bathed in an extraordinary amount of G-Stone energy, powering their GS Rides to previously unattainable levels...and that was before the Spiritia permeating the area. Their bodies began to turn the same green color as the G-Stones that powered them...

* * *

Just as Basara and Mic finished the song, Projectile X blasted apart, saturating the area with a mixture of Spiritia and G-Stone energy. A massive column of green energy blazed into the heavens at the spot where Projectile X had landed, piercing the storm clouds.

Meanwhile, Granlif and Lifthrasir got a gigantic dose of said energy due to their close proximity to the machine. But the two mechs began to glow a brilliant white instead of green.

"Enumerations one through four, simultaneous activation..." Xemmey and Xengar chanted in unison. "All lower emanation permissions confirmed...releasing tertiary Lurian seal..."

Granlif and Lifthrasir's golden fiber wings changed to look more like proper feathered wings. Besides that and a constant silvery glow, they didn't change drastically. However, the two mechs' power levels were now on par with the super-charged GGG. Their pilots, in addition, began to glow white, and each sprouted two rainbow-colored wings of light from the shoulders - a manifestation of the power coursing through them.

Even without a sudden and mysterious upgrade, everyone's mechs started running at full throttle, and their fighting spirits heightened as never before.

 _This green energy...it's like Spiral Power!_ Simon thought as Gurren Lagann got to its feet.

 _Is the power of the G-Stone...similar to Getter Rays?_ Go thought as Shin Getter got up as well, its body regenerating thanks to the influx of G-Stone energy and Spiritia.

This sight, of course, didn't worry Pasder at all.

"Fools! No amount of G-Stone power can match the power of the Zonder! BEHOLD!" Pasder let out a great roar, and the purple aura surrounding him grew larger. In response, GGG's green aura quickly rose to match it. The Zonderian scowled.

Inside GaoGaiGar, Guy had a serious expression that could only begin to reveal the sheer amount of furious courage flowing through him, itching to explode out all at once...a tranquil fury of sorts. But in a single cry, he let out a hot-blooded cry unlike anything ever heard before.

 **"LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The four GGG mechs charged forward with far greater speed than was usually possible – leaving afterimages in their wake. Granlif and Lifthrasir looked up at EI-01 before dipping into portals formed beneath them.

 _ES Windows? No...those are Thresholds! Could those pieces of trash seriously have grasped THAT power?!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a raging Guy colliding with his barrier, with GaoGaiGar's right fist spinning rapidly, twisting and warping the wall of power. Volfogg, ChoRyuJin, and Goldymarg were also pushing hard against the barrier.

Pasder could only stare in bafflement before GaoGaiGar broke through and smashed into his chest. Volfogg sprang high into the air and unleashed an extremely powerful Melting Siren, which shorted out the Zonderian's barrier.

It was then that Granlif and Lifthrasir reappeared and started their own attacks.

* * *

The thousand-foot colossus writhed and swatted blindly as he was struck from every angle. Empowered by this turning of the tables as well as the residual G-Stone power and Spiritia, the rest of DREAM began to converge on EI-01, and unleash their own assaults. They were like a pack of wolves attacking a bison, using their attacks to weaken and pin Pasder down. The GGG crew gaped in awe at this sight.

"This is the power of Projectile X...incredible..." Taiga gasped, awestruck by this display of unbelievable might.

"When two opposing energies meet," Leo said grimly. "They cancel each other out...but the stronger energy shall remain in the end!"

* * *

There was one thing that DREAM was unable to do in spite of their great effort...expose the Zonderian's core. He was still regenerating far too quickly.

"Viral!" Simon said after Pasder regenerated damage from yet another Skull Breaker. "Let's try and take him out with one hit!"

"Way ahead of you, Simon!" Viral said. The two let out hot-blooded cries as Gurren Lagann sprouted drills from all over its body, then retracted them, forming them all into one gigantic one.

" **GIGA! DRILL! BREAAAAAAAAAK!"**

They rocketed forward just as Hathaway finished unleashing a salvo of Funnel Missiles, and blasted straight through Pasder, leaving a gaping hole that took up the upper third of his body.

But even though Pasder's body was blown wide open, the core was nowhere to be seen.

"Even a Giga Drill Break is no good?!" Hathaway exclaimed. But then Tara and Janus simultaneously figured out a solution, the power of their machines somehow granting them insight.

"Guys, he can move his core around!" Janus called out. "Just try to expose the core, even if only for a moment! Then we can lock onto it!"

"Open up as many different holes in him at the same time!" Tara cried. "He can only hide that thing in so many places!"

 _As long as Fire Bomber and Mic keeps singing and playing,_ Bright thought; _EI-01 can't manifest its barrier or drain our energy! The melody makes it impossible for him to focus completely!_

"Basara! Mylene! Mic!" the _Ra Cailum'_ s captain said; "Don't stop playing! Keep the music going!"

"You got it, Captain Noa!" Basara replied. "How about some Totsugeki Love Heart, Mic?!"

"Yeah!" the rockstar robot cheered. The two began to play in perfect sync, and the rest of Fire Bomber followed suit. This made EI-01 even angrier.

"Nrrrraaaagh!" the Zonderian roared, pressing his hands to the sides of his head; "Cease that infernal racket at once!"

"Everyone, his guard is completely down!" Zero called out. "Attack now!" With that, DREAM unleashed as vicious a counterattack as it could - funnels, missiles, bullets, blade strikes, energy bolts, heat blasts - they all began to wear away at Pasder's hide once more.

"Hikaru, I'm going to activate Grendizer's maximum power for this," Daisuke said as Grendizer finished launching a pair of Shoulder Boomerangs, "And expose as large an area as I can!"

"But Daisuke…" Hikaru Makiba said uneasily.

"With the help of the G-Stone's power and the Zentradi's holy song," the prince of Fleed reassured her, "Grendizer should be able to handle it!"

" **DIZER, FULL POWER!"** he bellowed.

Grendizer began to crackle with energy as its Photo-Quantum Reactor - the Fleedian progenitor of the Photon Power Reactor - working at an apparent efficiency greater than one hundred percent.

" **ANTI-GRAVITY STORM!"** he cried. Grendizer fired a stream of anti-gravity energy at Pasder, gradually pushing his body upward, stretching it more and more. The Zonderian's grip on the platform weakened more and more.

" **DOUBLE HAKEN!"** Daisuke then boomed. Once he had combined the two bladed weapons, he made Grendizer heave the weapon like a boomerang. It spun rapidly, then cut all the way through Pasder's body. It was then that Tara caught a glimpse of the huge Zonder Metal core inside the alien.

"That did it!" she cheered. "I saw his core for a second!"

"That's all we need," Janus said; "Now he can't hide it from us!"

They opened a Threshold directly on Pasder as he regenerated the damage, using the very power in his body to stabilize its form. This left an opening in his torso, fully exposing the core. Even when he moved it around, the Threshold opening followed. Seeing that his tactic had failed, the monstrosity started to force the portal closed through sheer willpower. Tara and Janus had to focus their portal generators on the core to keep it open.

"Guy!" Janus yelled.

"Finish this freak off!" Tara yelled.

"GOLDYMARG!" Guy yelled.

"YEAH!" Goldymarg bellowed, changing into the Marg Hand and Goldion Hammer once more. After being used so many times in one day, he felt his body beginning to fall apart.

GaoGaiGar readied the Goldion Hammer once more, just as Pasder let out another shockwave to force everyone else back. He then thrust his hand out, creating a barrier to stop the incoming hammer. The two titanic forces struggled against each other.

Cracks formed in GaoGaiGar's weapon. Pasder chuckled at this, assuming victory was his.

But he suddenly let out another cry of pain as the Brave Corps launched a desperate final attack on him. His entire arm shattered, and GaoGaiGar, now blazing gold with power, began to dissolve the Zonderian's body.

 **"EI-01! HIKARI NI NARE! TEH-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Pasder disappeared in a massive blaze of golden glory, unable to withstand GaoGaiGar's full power, and the Settlement gently returned to its original place.

Mamoru, having finally escaped from Tokyo Tower, hurried over to the battle site, where everyone was resting after the strain...except Guy. The entire Brave Corps - GaoGaiGar, ChoRyuJin, Volfogg, Goldymarg, and even Mic Sounders the XIIIth - had lost their color, turned to gray, wrecked hulks.

"Mamoru, you're okay!" Christina said, but then noticed that Mamoru was visibly distressed.

"Everyone," he whimpered, pointing. "Look…" Everyone who could see them looked over at the fallen bodies of the GGG's Brave Corps.

"What happened to Guy and the others?" Judau gasped. "Don't tell me they're..."

"The Brave Corps…" Mikoto sobbed; "They're…"

"It can't be!" Minato gasped; "What are their vitals?!"

"Their G-Stone readings…are gone," Guy's girlfriend sobbed.

"No!" Kei cried.

"All circuits...non-functional..."

"Damn it," Kenichi growled; "They seriously…"

"Further action...impossible…" Mikoto whimpered before finally breaking down into cries of deepest grief.

"Tell me this is some sort of joke," Akito gasped, feeling tears come to his own eyes. It wasn't long before everyone else started tearing up - some openly wept, others tried to hold their tears back.

"Guy! Galeon!" Mamoru cried. "You guys, please! **ANSWER MEEEEE!"**

In a rush of emotion, the boy changed into his winged form and flung himself at GaoGaiGar, desperately trying to revive Guy by channeling energy from his own G-Stone.

"Damn it, Brave Corps!" Viral roared, slamming a fist into his controls; "Why did it have to be YOU?!"

"Big bro…" Mamoru sobbed. But unexpectedly...no, miraculously...a voice came out of GaoGaiGar's speaker.

"Why are you crying, everyone?" Guy said weakly. "It's not good form for heroes to weep...especially for someone who's still alive." One by one, the G-Stones on the various Brave Corps members began to glow green once more...they had all survived. The tears of sadness DREAM had been weeping were now tears of joy.

"Guy…everyone..." Mamoru said with a sniffle.

The world let out a great cheer at DREAM's victory and GGG's restoration. For a few moments, there was no difference between Japanese, Britannians, Chinese, Europeans, or even Natural and Coordinators. There was only mankind.

But even that did not stop the plotters and schemers of the world from getting right back to their usual affairs…

* * *

"The alien devil from the Purple Planet has fallen," spoke Seele member 07.

"The warriors of the G-Stone are surely going to be as bothersome as those accursed Evangelions," 06 said.

"But it is the existence of the Thresholds, not the G-Stone," 04 argued, "that is causing the prophecies to go awry."

"Indeed, 04," 15 agreed. "The Angels are appearing far away from where they should have been, Tabris has forsaken his mission, and the Children are becoming far too strong."

"At this rate, everything will fall apart!" 11 cried.

"Peace, Seele," 00 boomed. "There is still time. The world is about to be thrown into chaos...and it will begin in Area 11."

"00, who is one with God, has spoken!" 01 said. "His words have never failed us! The time has come for us to play our hand, for we cannot allow DREAM to have its way. We must remember that we collectively hold the reins of destiny over the entire Earth Sphere, and can manipulate it as we need - no self-proclaimed masked messiah will deny us what the Scrolls have said will be rightfully ours!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the world, a single piece of Pasder roughly the size of a small boulder had managed to escape into orbit over the Earth. While the rest of his body had been destroyed, the menace chuckled evilly, knowing that his mission had been accomplished. Now all he had to do was wait.

And he didn't have to wait long...from a distance came what appeared to be a human-sized, child-like clown with a conical hat, gold eyes, green hair and a colorful outfit, balanced on a ball of some sort. But this was no mere clown...it was his other half.

The clown paused before the boulder, opened up its mouth like a snake about to swallow something much larger around than it, and sucked up the piece of Pasder.

"Information collection...complete."

The clown licked its ruby-red lips as it processed the data. Its neutral expression turned to a frown.

"Presence of Threshold and basic Sephirot technology detected...threat level increased to 7. Recalculating attack plan..."

* * *

"Schneizel, why do you continue to bother me with these trivial affairs when I'm doing my research with Shapiro?!" Charles roared as Schneizel started to report to him the latest goings-on in the Empire while the Emperor was still looking over the same ancient scrolls as before. But after the battle with Pasder was over, the Prime Minister had met with Euphemia in regards to the plan for granting Japan its gradual independence.

"But father, it's about Euphemia..." he began.

"I'll listen to him, Your Majesty," Shapiro interrupted. "That's why you keep around, don't you?"

"Very good. Report the details to me later," the Emperor said. He got up and entered another side chamber, where he could read in peace. Shapiro turned to Schneizel.

"Well, what is my dear wife-to-be trying now?" the pink-haired man chuckled.

"She wants to gradually release Area 11 from direct Britannian rule. Today she presented a surprisingly well-thought out plan for it. Apparently she's more intelligent than we give her credit for. I decided to see if it could be implemented in a way that benefits both parties."

Shapiro broke out into uproarious laughter at this statement.

"Oh, Schneizel, you really need to come up with better jokes," Shapiro said as he composed himself. "You honestly think we're going to just hand those vermin their country back?!"

"That's essentially what we're doing," the prince said in a matter-of-fact way. "Not all at once, of course."

"You're...not joking, are you?" Shapiro said, now in disbelief. "You're REALLY going to hand over the Area that was promised to ME back to those...worms?!"

"I've delivered my message. Good day to you, brother-in-law." With that, the connection was severed. Shapiro could only stand in the dark, fuming with hatred.

 _Zero...Euphemia...Schneizel...DREAM...you all stand in the way of my destiny! For your impudence, I'll see to it that all of Area 11 is either worshiping me as the god that I am or is burnt to a cinder!_

* * *

 _And that's it for the first arc of_ GaoGaiGar _! Next time…_

 _*The conflicts that had been raging all over the Earth Sphere seem to have come to a halt, as man celebrates the defeat of the Zonderians. As part of the celebration, Ashford holds its annual school festival and invites everyone to join the fun! It seems to be the perfect opportunity for Euphemia to announce her plan for Japan! How will the world take it? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 31: Party Time! Declaration at the School Festival!**_ _See you at the celebration, all!_


	45. Chapter 31

_After that long barrage of epic fights, I think it's time for a non-battle chapter. But it's not going to just be filler, of course...we've got a plot to advance!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 31 - Party Time! Declaration at the School Festival!**

In spite of everything that had happened, Ashford Academy had gotten out relatively unscathed. Nunnally's battle with Pinchernone did destroy the stone pavilion intended for the annual school festival, but it was nothing Boss Borot couldn't fix. And the damage that was suffered to Lelouch and Nunnally's room, as well as some of the classrooms, would be repaired post-haste thanks to the Carpenters.

What was more, the incident with Pasder seemed to bring all other conflicts on the Earth itself to a halt. Britannia and the Chinese Federation agreed to a ceasefire, as did the European Union in its own conflict with Britannia. Meanwhile the members of the would-be Sawasaki regime, which had been supported by the Chinese Federation, were utterly snuffed out by the rise of Pasder...the Fukuoku Base was wiped off the map.

Zero couldn't attend to these matters because he had other things to attend to...in particular, because Lelouch Lamperouge was getting detention for being absent so often and for so long.

That went for quite a few people also involved with DREAM - Koji, Sayaka, Janus, Tara, Boss, Nuke, Mucha, and even Kallen had to held back; only Shinji, Rei, and Asuka, the first two of which were still recovering from their injuries, managed to get away with it - after all, they had been keeping up with their schoolwork. Of course, the teacher knew little, if anything, about their membership in DREAM.

Meanwhile, Suzaku, even as Euphemia's Knight, was accountable for his constant absences, and so he was there too.

As the teacher ranted on about how they would have to repeat a year even in spite of their good grades, Lelouch was scribbling away in his notebook as he pondered the situation with a smug smile.

 _Everything is almost too perfect. EI-01 was a menace to the Earth Sphere as a whole...and thanks to DREAM and the Black Knights, the rebellion has been granted great legitimacy. And with negotiations about Euphie's plan underway, I may not even need to take the Settlement by force!_

Lelouch frowned.

 _No, I can't be so naive. People can easily be tricked into believing something that is obviously not true in spite of contradicting evidence. Besides, there's still the matter as to what conditions Schneizel will have on the deal. I have to assume they'll keep the situation the same as it is now for the time being, and simply move forward…_

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss Mikamura?" Leo Shishioh asked as he approached Rain, who was chatting it up with Kira and Ruri. The members of DREAM who didn't attend Ashford gathered at GGG's Bay Island Base for a celebration party.

"Yes?"

"Now that EI-01 has been dealt with, our team was able to spend some extra time working on Miss Hoshino's request. She asked me to give the results to you once the work was completed."

"A request, Ruri?" Rain asked, wondering what Ruri had asked GGG to do. Leo grinned and pulled the sealed vial of DG Cells out of his pocket. But they were no longer that dark green color they had originally been - they were now colored like white gold.

"Remember those DG Cells I found?" Ruri answered. "Well, I pondered the idea of having them reprogrammed. They are tiny computers, after all."

"There was a lot of nasty code to remove, but not even malicious code can stand up to the power of the G-Stone!" Leo said proudly as he handed her the vial. "These 'DG Cells' will no longer respond to the commands of the Devil Gundam that plagues your world...but their ability to self-recover, self-adapt and self-evolve remains intact! I've already given these little marvels a new name: 3G Cells!"

"3G Cells...I actually like that," Rain said happily. "Does this particular sample have any special function?"

"Indeed it does. This batch serves as a supremely effective treatment for wounds, even those that could otherwise be fatal! Of course, it can't regenerate lost limbs or entire organs, but I'm sure it will still be a great boon to the field of medicine. Use it on someone you feel needs it most."

Rain smiled and pocketed the vial. "Thank you, Dr. Shishioh."

"Don't thank me, it was little Ruri's idea!" the old scientist said, patting Ruri on the head.

* * *

Back at Nerv HQ, Misato and Ritsuko were in their shared office.

"Well, that was quite a show Asuka put on there," Ritsuko mused. "Thanks to that G-Stone energy."

"I'll say," Misato said. "But I'm sure Shinji and Rei would have done just as well. The only reason they didn't fight was because they're still recovering from being shot."

"I'm just glad they didn't get caught up in the Zonder Metal Plant," the head scientist said; "That said, we're still down to two Evas at the moment...Asuka's Unit-02 and the Mark 06, who's piloted by an Angel in human form."

"I think we can trust him," Misato said. "He helped out a lot with Shamshel AND that Zonder."

"I don't," Ritsuko replied grimly; "Not completely, anyway - and neither does the Commander. Until further notice, he's putting the Mark 06 on lockdown."

 _The Commander knows something I don't,_ Misato thought. _And Ritsuko's in on the secret._

"So then, we're down to _one_ Eva, then."

"Actually, we'll be back up to three, soon. Unit-03 and Unit-04 are very close to completion, though we had to do without S2 Engines."

 _The Britannian units...Unit-03 from Massachusetts and Unit 04 from Nevada._

"Why didn't they install them?"

"The Magi in Nevada suddenly postulated that there was a 51.936 percent chance of the S2 Engine being installed into Unit-04 going out of control. They're going to run some diagnostics on them both before trying again."

"Wow, they really dodged a bullet there," the Nerv officer said with a laugh as Ritsuko started clicking through some windows.

"Since the Units are ready ahead of schedule," the blonde scientist said; "The Marduk Agency went ahead and picked some prospective pilots...the Fourth and Fifth Children."

But when Ritsuko showed Misato the two people that had been selected, she gasped in horror and dismay.

"No...not those two, of _all_ people!"

* * *

"You were amazing, Asuka!" "Incredible!" "You kicked ass!" "You saved us all!" "You and your Eva are wonderful!" "Please go out with me!"

Asuka reveled in the attention at school the next day. Without Shinji or Rei to cramp her style on the battlefield, she was now the talk of Ashford's entire seventh-grade class.

Shinji and Rei, however, watched quietly. Kensuke Aida sat near them, gazing dreamily at the redhead, while Toji Suzuhara was grumbling and mumbling. Only Shinji, Rei and Kaworu had witnessed Nunnally's battle with Pinchernone, so the former was quite peeved that the blind and crippled girl's heroism would go unacknowledged.

"Man, I think I like Asuka better than Prez now," Kensuke sighed once the crowd had broken up. "She's so hot…"

"Forget it, Aida," Toji grunted. "She's way out of our league."

"You bet I am!" Asuka laughed as she strode proudly over to them. "Ryoji Kaji is the only man I want. You simply can't compare the moon to a mitochondria."

"Mitochondria? Is that what you think of me?!" Shinji exclaimed. "I'm your fellow Eva pilot!"

"Not exactly," Unit-02's pilot said; "Toji is a paramecium, Aida is mitochondria, and you, Shinji, are a water flea. Be happy I think that highly of you." With that, she spun on her heel and walked out.

 _I'm not sure whether I should be honored or angry at that statement, coming from her,_ Shinji thought as he and the others got up. But as they stepped out the door, they were confronted by a hunched old man with thick glasses.

"Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida?" the old man said. "You're both wanted at the principal's office."

"Huh? What did we do?" Kensuke exclaimed.

"Nuttin' I can think of," Toji said with a shrug. "I already went dere fer da last guy I slugged."

"I guess we'll see you later at the festival, then." Shinji said with a sigh. "Come on, Rei." With that, the two pairs parted ways...

* * *

Today was the big day - the Ashford Academy School Festival. Unlike pretty much any other public event in the entire Tokyo Settlement, this annual festival was open to all - Japanese, Britannian, European, it didn't matter one bit. And with people looking for respite from the tragedy of the previous day, anyone who was willing and able to come, did. What was more, Ashford Academy happily agreed to serve as a place for those who had lost their homes to the Zonder Metal Plant and Pasder to get supplies such as food, water, clothing and other important things. Even those who lived across the ocean in Britannia proper were donating food.

Two people who had agreed to help out with the charity effort were Guy and Mikoto. The man was known fairly well as the pilot of GaoGaiGar, which had delivered the final blow to Pasder, and had thus become a great hero in the eyes of the oppressed Japanese, his renown rivaling that of Suzaku himself.

"Guy! Lookie! Lookie at what I got!" a young Japanese boy cheered. He was clutching a GaoGaiGar action figure that some company in the Militarized Zone of India was manufacturing as part of a merchandising deal with GGG.

"That's neat," Guy said pleasantly. "It looks just like the real GaoGaiGar."

"Look, it even does Broken Magnum!"

The boy pressed a button on the toy's back, causing the hand to fly off, though it accidentally headed toward Mikoto. Guy quickly snatched it in mid-flight and handed it back to him.

"You be careful with that," Guy gently warned the boy. "I don't want you or anyone else getting their eye put out, okay?" The cyborg then handed the boy's mother one of hundreds of large boxes of supplies stacked behind them.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Shishioh," the woman said with a heartfelt bow. "What you've done for us is a debt we may never be able to fully repay. We're so lucky that our home is still intact."

"Your thanks are more than enough, miss," the cyborg answered. "Besides, GGG's Carpenters will be able to repair the damage in no time! Now go on and enjoy the festival!"

"Awesome!" the boy cheered as he started off into the crowd. "You're really awesome, Guy!" The boy's mother followed after him, calling for him to slow down.

* * *

"You guys are awesome for agreeing to play at the Festival, Mr. Nekki," Milly said gratefully as she, Rivalz, and Shirley watched the band unpack their instruments. "We can't even begin to thank you enough!"

"Yeah!" Rivalz added excitedly. "We've already broken our all-time attendance record twice over, and it's only mid-morning! If it wasn't for GGG contributing their own funds and resources, we wouldn't be able to accommodate nearly this many people!"

"The more people that can listen to my song, the better!" Basara replied. "Besides, I've never done a concert like this before. It'll be a new experience!"

"Yes, and all of our friends from DREAM will be there!" Mylene innocently said. At this, everyone's eyebrows went up with surprise, while the other band members groaned. The band members had agreed to keep their affiliation with that group just between themselves and their fellow DREAMers.

"You're...with DREAM?" Rivalz exclaimed. "That group working for the Earth Alliance that the Black Knights are affiliated with?"

"Well," Ray stammered, "Um...uh..."

"So what? You didn't see Zero's heroic stand against that hideous monster?" Mylene answered indignantly. "While I can't say I approve of his methods, I know he's a good person at heart! Why else would he have taken that thing on in single combat?"

"...You know, I never thought about it that way," Milly said thoughtfully. "I should really try to consider both sides of the story like you do. After all, I am trying to become a journalist. Anyway, we just wanted to pop by and say hello, so go ahead and do whatever you need to do to prepare."

"Yeah, and don't worry," Shirley added. "Your secret is safe with us!"

* * *

C.C. had been awoken by all the noise that was going on. Donning a student's uniform, she walked around, seeing what there was to see. As she did so, she overheard words that were absolutely music to her ears.

The largest pizza in the world.

To her, pizza was the food of the gods - she couldn't have enough of it. The puffy crust, the sweet but tangy sauce, the gooey cheese and the endless variety of possible toppings were one of the few joys in C.C.'s existence - an existence that had lasted for centuries, thanks to the Code embedded in her forehead.

As she wandered around, the girl bumped into someone - a man tall with a red baseball cap, a long silvery-gray coat hanging over his shoulders, a black shirt, a green scarf and long, bright yellow pants. His eyes were hidden by his cap and golden-blonde hair, but he also had a long, pointed nose and an angular, almost hawk-like face. Walking next to him was a purple-haired boy with extremely long bangs that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a dark purple shirt, a white coat and a red pendant on a gold chain.

Unbeknownst to her, the tall man was the Machine King Pizza. But now that Pasder was dead and Arma had purified him, he was free once more, and regained all of his memories.

"Excuse me...can you tell me the way to where they're making the world's largest pizza?" the witch asked.

"If I heard correctly, the oven being used to make it will be over in that direction," Pizza answered. He pointed to the direction C.C. had just come from. "Why don't you come with us?"

"That would be wonderful," C.C. said. She smiled, and the trio walked towards the oven together, eager to have a bite of the world's largest pizza. But it wasn't long before the need for conversation struck them.

"I haven't seen you around before," the green-haired girl said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Kaidou Ikumi," the boy replied calmly. "I go to the elementary school that the Ashford family recently opened."

"I am So...erm...Solomon J. Pizzaro," Pizza replied, almost revealing his original name. "I am Kaidou's guardian." C.C. smirked at Pizza's obvious lie, but saw no need to expose him - after all, she was incognito as well.

"Everyone calls me C.C.", she replied. "It's nice to meet you."

 _This girl is very different from other humans,_ Kaidou telepathically said to Pizza, _But_ _I cannot place how._

 _Should I knock her out and interrogate her, Arma?_ Pizza asked. Indeed, this boy was the very Arma who had released the Four Machine Kings from their enslavement to Pasder - Kaidou Ikumi was his Earthling name.

 _That's a very bad idea,_ Kaidou replied; _Let's just try to be friends with her. She seems to be connected to Latio somehow..._

* * *

Shinji, Rei, Nunnally and Kaworu were enjoying the festival, taking advantage of all the games, food booths and entertainment that could be had. Just like at Wateropolis, Kaworu was winning all of the games with startling ease, winning prize after prize.

As they walked away from the boy-Angel's latest victory (a game of Whack-a-Student), they saw Toji coming towards them, looking visibly shaken by something.

"Hi, Toji. Enjoying the festival?" Nunnally said, unable to see the look on his face.

"Listen, Ikari," he said. "Can we talk, just the two of us?"

 _So...they've selected both of them this time,_ Kaworu thought as he realized what was going on. _He truly plans on making Shinji as miserable as possible...but if I interfere..._

"Let's give them privacy," Kaworu said. "I see a game over there that looks like great fun." With that, he pushed Nunnally in the direction of the game he'd seen, with Rei following close behind. Meanwhile, the two other boys walked over to the shade of a tree where only a few students were hanging out.

"I gotta ask you somethin," Toji asked nervously. "What's it like, pilotin' an Eva?"

"Huh?" Shinji said, surprised to hear such a question. "Why do you ask?"

"Da thing is," Shinji's friend began; "When Kensuke and I went to da principal's office today, there was dis lady from Nerv there...she wanted us to be Eva pilots."

"Really?" the pilot of Eva Unit-01 exclaimed. It was a wonderful surprise to him - he would have more of his schoolmates fighting by his side.

"Yeah. Aida, bein da otaku dat he is, was practically bouncin' off da walls when he got da offer," Toji continued. "But me? I wasn't real sure at first."

Shinji finally understood why Toji was so shaken...he was afraid. Afraid just like he had been.

"Then she offered me a deal...if I became a pilot, she'd move my little sis over to Nerv's medical ward," he explained. "She'd get better doctor'n there den any Japanese could hope to...so I said yes."

The young man dropped to his knees and gazed at his hands, which were visibly trembling.

"But look at me...I'm shakin'!" he said with a nervous laugh, almost as if he was mad at himself for being so terrified; "I keep tellin' myself it's no big deal, but my hands...dey won't stop shakin', man!"

Shinji sighed, squatted down and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's not so bad, Toji," the boy said; "Sure, it's scary at first. But even though we have to fight in direct combat, we've got Nerv's staff monitoring us constantly and providing support. Plus, it feels pretty safe inside your Eva once you get used to it."

"Really?" Toji said, gazing up at his friend.

"If someone like me can pilot an Eva," Shinji assured him; "You'll do it no problem." Toji smiled as he stood up, his hands started trembling less and less.

"Thanks, Ikari...yer a real bro," Shinji's friend said, giving him a friendly head rub. Just then, Kaworu wriggled out of the crowd and waved over to the two. The two friends smirked at each other, then hurried over to the boy-Angel.

* * *

It had been nothing but wonderful after returning to his small apartment with Chigusa. She had been keeping the place tidy, and even had a warm meal cooked for him when he returned. In every way, she was the woman of his dreams: loyal, gentle, funny, and even beautiful.

But the Black Knights sub-commander knew that it was only because he had promised Chigusa that she'd help her get her memories back. While he had no idea that she was Viletta Nu, Ohgi did know that she was a Britannian soldier.

They were walking in the direction of Ashford. While Ohgi was sporting his usual outfit, Chigusa was wearing a lovely white and light blue outfit, including a sun hat, long skirt and blouse.

"If you're scared of the Britannians, then…" he said.

"Oh, you worry too much. I'll be fine," Chigusa replied pleasantly. "So, will this help with your work?" She paused as a butterfly fluttered into her path. She raised her hand a bit, and the insect landed on her finger...perhaps a testament to the gentle soul she had become without her old memories.

"Yes," Ohgi replied; "Hopefully it'll give us some important data for our development project." Chigusa smiled as they continued walking.

 _What the hell am I doing,_ the Black Knights sub-commander thought; _I should have just handed her over to the police, or brought her to a hospital as soon as I had found her._

 _But if I did that, the government could trace me and find out I'm a member of the Black Knights, then use me to trap the others! And even if could use Refrain to restore Chigusa's memories, she'd just turn me in, like any Britannian soldier would!_

As they reached Ashford, Chigusa started to notice Ohgi's unease.

 _Even considering all that, I can't just kill her,_ he thought; _I just can't!_

"Is something wrong?" the amnesiac soldier asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Nah, I was just feeling a little nostalgic," Ohgi said awkwardly. "I was a schoolteacher long ago." Suddenly, he saw two students he recognized from DREAM.

"Hey, Ohgi!" Janus called out as they hurried over to greet him.

"Janus, Tara," he said in greeting.

"Friends of yours?" Chigusa asked.

"S-sort of," the man said awkwardly. Tara smiled. She could immediately see that the two were attracted to one another.

"He's told us about you, Chigusa," she said. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Come on, let's go in!" Ohgi's companion said excitedly, taking his hand.

"I can't go in there!" he exclaimed; "I'm an Eleven!"

"It doesn't matter," Tara said, taking Chigusa's hand and leading her in.

"Everyone's allowed in today!" Janus said, pushing Ohgi from behind. "If your home was affected by the attack, GGG is handing out boxes of food and other essentials just off the main corridor."

"Maybe we should get some for our neighbors," the silver-haired woman suggested; "They've been hurting ever since that disaster."

"I suppose so…" Ohgi said awkwardly before Janus shoved him forward more.

"C'mon you two, get in there! Have some fun while you're at it!" he said. Ohgi and Chigusa smiled at each other and continued in on their own...

* * *

Unbeknownst to all but a small few, Princess Euphemia had chosen to come to the festival. However, due to the size of the crowd, they had to enter through an alternate entrance. Disguised in a hat, sunglasses and a tourist's jacket, and accompanied by a pair of similarly dressed bodyguards, the princess wandered about the grounds. She wanted to speak with Nunnally and tell her the wonderful news.

She found her with Kaworu and Shinji, hanging out in a less-crowded area. They all seemed to be having a pleasant chat. It would be very tricky to get Nunnally away from them without blowing her cover.

But as soon as the red-eyed boy met her gaze, he knew exactly who she was. Kaworu turned to Nunnally, and gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. Meanwhile, he surreptitiously extended an AT Field that stretched all the way to Euphemia's position. That way, no one could hear them talking.

"Nunnally, isn't that the person you said was coming to visit?" Kaworu said, pretending not to know that the person in question was Euphie.

"Oh, yes!" the girl replied. She waved to her sister, beckoning her to come closer. She approached, smiling pleasantly. Shinji looked a little puzzled. She looked very familiar, yet he couldn't place her.

But Kaworu, knowing no one could hear them, answered his question.

"Hello, Princess Euphemia," he said as soon as she was close enough. "I'm so glad to finally meet Nunnally-chan's older sister." Euphie, Nunnally, and Shinji gasped.

"Wait...Nunnally...you're a princess?" Shinji exclaimed in a loud whisper, not aware that he could be as loud as he wanted and none would hear him. The two bodyguards, seeing this, tried to enter the area, but were stopped by the AT Field.

Nunnally sighed and nodded. With the truth finally out in the open, there was no point in hiding it anymore.

"Yes...my real name is Nunnally vi Britannia, and my big brother is really Lelouch vi Britannia. My brother and I are the two children of the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia."

"Nunnally," Kaworu asked, "Would you like to be alone with your sister?"

"No. You two are among my dearest friends," the younger princess said; "Please, come with us...if that's all right with you, Euphie?"

Euphie smiled and nodded. She didn't mind if a few Elevens heard the good news.

* * *

Kaworu, Shinji and the two princesses quietly left the festival grounds and went to Nunnally's dorm room. Sayako prepared drinks for the four.

While the boy-Angel was calm and courteous as always, Shinji was a nervous wreck, even though he tried his hardest to not show it.

"So, did you get my last letter?" Nunnally asked. Euphie took a sip of tea and nodded - she and Nunnally had been exchanging letters - using Suzaku as a go-between - ever since he revealed that Nunnally was alive and well.

"I actually thought long and hard about it," Nunnally's sister replied, "And I figured out the perfect way for us to be a family again! I even had Schneizel help to iron out the details!" Euphie looked over at Kaworu and Shinji, who were listening intently.

"All right, you ready? I'm going to declare the entire area within a hundred miles of the Tokyo Settlement to be a 'Specially Administrated Zone'! Elevens will be able to call themselves Japanese again within the Zone, and they'll have the same rights as Britannians do!"

"That's wonderful!" Nunnally said joyously.

"Oh, it gets better," Euphie continued; "We'll install a temporary government that will oversee reparations and rebuilding. Once Japan is back on its feet, the people will pick who will run the new government, at which point it will be completely independent!"

"A democracy...that's very daring, Euphemia-sama," Kaworu said, taking a sip of tea. "I take it your father isn't too happy about losing part of his empire, though."

"If my father refuses, then I'll make him understand, Kaworu," Euphie said, the Geass taking effect once again. "I'm not going to back down from this...not now, not ever! Nunnally, Zero and I vowed that we would help Japanese and Britannians to live in peace together, even if it takes me the rest of my life."

 _So, she's under a different Geass,_ Kaworu thought, recognizing the effects of Lelouch's command on her. _Perhaps that awful slaughter will not occur this time._

"Zero? The terrorist?" Nunnally said, rather concerned.

"Zero? Oh...actually, he was all for my idea," the older princess reassured her after snapping back to her usual self. "He agreed that he would disband the Black Knights and work as part of the Zone's temporary government...apparently he was only using force because he felt there was no other option."

"Yeah, but...if wouldn't your family, I dunno, disown you?" Shinji asked.

"I've prepared for that possibility as well," Euphie answered before finishing her cup of tea. "I'm going to cede my claim to the throne as part of the deal."

"You really want this, don't you, Princess?" Kaworu said after a moment of silence. "I admire your resolve...and your love for your brother and sister." Euphemia smiled as Sayako poured her another cup.

"Do you remember that argument we had when we were little?" Nunnally then said. "Over which one of us was going to marry big brother?"

 _Wait, what?!_ Shinji thought, nearly spitting out his tea. _Is that...normal for princesses?!_

"Yes, I still remember the look on his face when we insisted he tell us right then," the older princess said with a giggle as Shinji swallowed his tea, the look of shock still on his face.

"Do you still feel that way now?" Nunnally then asked.

"Well, I…" Euphie said awkwardly before Kaworu gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes, Kaworu?"

Kaworu pointed to Shinji, whose jaw was still hanging open. Only then did she realize her faux pas.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, laughing awkwardly. "Heh-heh-heh...sorry. It was just something we thought of as little girls! We really didn't know any better!"

 _But Shinji,_ Nunnally thought; _I think I still DO love my brother like that. Is it...truly wrong?_

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Rivalz, who was dressed in a pink apron and chef's hat, announced over a microphone as he stood near something large covered by a sheet, which was front of a massive oven. "The time is just about right to begin the making of the WORLD'S LARGEST PIZZAAAAA!"

The crowd let out an excited cheer.

"The ingredients are all set and ready to go, so now, it's time to meet our master chef...please give a big round of applause for Ashford's very own Boooooss Borooooooot!"

The sheet was pulled off, revealing Boss Borot, already adorned with a white apron, chef's hat, and a curly, comical mustache right where one's nose might be.

"Today, he'll be piloted by Ashford's very own dress-code monitor and Princess Euphemia's Knight, SUZAKUUUUU KURURUGIIIIIII!"

Indeed, the usual suspects weren't piloting the mech. Suzaku sat in Boss' position, Akito sat where Nuke usually was, and Boss himself occupied Mucha's normal spot. Akito was there to serve as the cooking expert (at Kallen's suggestion), and Suzaku's great coordination was required to toss the dough. As soon as light poured into the cockpit, Boss grabbed the small microphone. Meanwhile, Suzaku used Boss Borot to start flattening the massive pile of dough at incredible speed.

"HELLO-AH, EVERYONE!" Boss yelled comically, doing his silliest Italian accent while using the Britannian language. "IMMA DE CHEF BOSSA BOROT, AND I MAKE-A YOU DE BEST AND BIGGEST PIZZA YOU EVER TASTE!"

Suzaku could only snicker at how corny Boss sounded as he managed to finish flattening out the dough. He then picked up the pie and started tossing it into the air.

"Okay, Suzaku...to get to the optimum width and crust thickness," Akito instructed, "you need to toss and catch it exactly 20 times. But don't throw it too hard!"

"Geez, take it easy..." Suzaku said. "I know what I'm doing."

Boss Borot started tossing the pizza up, and skillfully catching as it came back down and occasionally twirling it on Boss Borot's finger. Meanwhile, Boss himself started to play a recording of a little tune he, Nuke and Mucha had composed and sung:

 _Ha Yoi yoi yoito sa-sa-sa!_

 _Here I come, mighty as any man can be (Sore!)_

 _I'm the king of comedy, loved by everybody (Dokkoisho! Dokkoisho!)_

 _Even if hordes of foes come our way_

 _Like a barricade, I'll be here to save the day (Ha! Dokkoisho! Dokkoisho!)_

 _I'm the coolest man in all the land_

 _Borot is my name, and guts is my game_

 _Ha! Yoito yoito sa-sa-sa!_

To Rivalz' surprise, some people in the crowd started to bob their heads up and down to the music.

 _Ha Yoi yoi yoito sa-sa-sa!_

 _Here I come, cool as any man can be (Choi!)_

 _I carry people's hopes and expectations in me (Dokkoisho! Dokkoisho!)_

 _As I hurtle through a throng of foes_

 _I'll show you my skill and my will of steel (Ha! Dokkoisho! Dokkoisho!)_

 _Even across the globe, I am great just the same_

 _Borot is my name, and guts is my game_

 _Ha! Yoito yoito sa-sa-sa!_

More and more of the crowd started to get caught by the catchiness of the music, including C.C., Pizza, and Kaidou.

 _Ha Yoi yoi yoito sa-sa-sa!_

 _Here I come, brave and bold as any man can be (Sore!)_

 _Any ideas that reach me, new weapons they will be (Dokkoisho! Dokkoisho!)_

 _Hear their bones crunch with my Hammer Punch_

 _If I don't do it, who else will (Ha! Dokkoisho! Dokkoisho!)_

 _I am a man of world-renowned fame_

 _Borot is my name, and guts is my game_

 _Ha! Yoito yoito sa-sa-sa!_

As the last lyric resounded, Suzaku allowed the dough to land safely on the massive pan it had been resting on. The crowd let out a great cheer.

"NOW THATSA FINE-A LOOKIN' PIZZA, AH?!" Boss asked loudly. The crowd cheered again.

* * *

The carrier where the Zala team was staying was resting in the water behind an island just west of Area 11. The Aegis' repairs were complete, but to everyone's surprise, all ZAFT forces in the area were ordered to remain on standby for further instructions. Apparently, the incident with EI-01 had convinced the PLANT Supreme Council to temporarily cease their campaign on Earth as part of a ceasefire.

Athrun himself sat on the deck, watching the surf and the wildlife go by as he ruminated over his situation. After a few minutes of silence, he heard someone approach him - his subordinate and teammate, Nicol.

"Hey, there's a school of flying fish just off the port side!" the green-haired Coordinator said excitedly. "Let's go see!"

"No...I don't feel like it," Athrun replied with a sigh.

"If you're worried, don't be," Nicol replied after a moment. "I believe in you, Athrun...erm...I mean, Commander."

They started talking about different things, and eventually, they came to an unusual subject.

"Nicol...why did you enlist? Of course, if you don't want to talk about it..."

"It's okay," Nicol reassured him. "I guess I joined because all the injustices the Naturals were inflicting on us Coordinators made me want to fight. What about you?"

"I'd say that about sums up my reasons," Athrun replied. After another moment's pause, he asked Nicol's plans after he left the service.

"I'm thinking about becoming a concert pianist," Nicol answered, lying down on his back. "I'm actually going to play in one about a month or so from now. I'm a little nervous already."

"I believe in you, Nicol," Athrun said with a smile. "And I'll do my best to attend that concert so I can hear you play."

"...Thanks."

There was once again silence, but soon they found other things to talk about as the sun started to get lower and lower on the horizon.

* * *

"Omigod omigod omigoooood!" Tara squealed excitedly as she bounced up and down in her seat in anticipation for the Fire Bomber concert. Janus, Koji, Sayaka, Mirallia, Hikaru Amano and several other members of DREAM all got front-row seats to the concert, and it was scheduled to start in the next minute or two.

"I'm excited too, but calm down a bit, will you?" Hikaru said, somewhat surprised at just HOW crazy Tara was acting even at this point. "You and I both know concerts NEVER start on..."

But right at the appointed hour, the lights surrounding the stadium began to dim, and the lights on the stage started to brighten.

"Ladies aaaaaand gentlemen," Lelouch's voice resounded over the loudspeaker after he cleared his throat, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce that hot-blooded rock sensation all the way from Macross...Firreeee Bombeeeeeeeeerrr!"

"I have to admit, that was pretty good," Kallen said to him. "You kinda sounded like Zero. He has a nice baritone like that."

"Really?" Lelouch exclaimed, faking surprise as Fire Bomber jumped onstage and immediately launched into Planet Dance. "I wasn't really trying."

* * *

Even when the sun had gone down, the party was still on. While there was still a large crowd, the vast majority of the guests had long since left to return to either their homes or whatever shelter was housing them after the disaster.

Euphemia and Nunnally had opted to remain inside until more of the crowd dispersed, and now that there was more room, they stood behind the crowd, near the sound booth where Lelouch and Kallen were hanging out. Suzaku was off elsewhere at the moment, working on the relief effort.

"My, this music is quite catchy, Nunnally. I can see why your friend Tara likes it so much," Euphemia commented, recalling Nunnally and Lelouch's stories about the antics of the president of the manga club.

At that point, Mylene started singing one of her personal songs, 'My Friends', and Nunnally started bobbing her head side to side in time with the song.

"Oh, I LOVE this one!" Nunnally squealed.

Euphemia started doing the same thing, and even started dancing.

But she then spun around a little too hard, and a gust of wind knocked her hat off, exposing her distinctive hairdo.

A person in the crowd saw this, and before long, everyone was calling out to Princess Euphemia. Fire Bomber stopped playing, as they too were surprised to see Euphemia here. Luckily, Basara knew just how to deal with this kind of situation.

"Hey, everybody! Looks like we've got ourselves a surprise guest!" he yelled. "Sub-Viceroy Princess Euphemia! C'mon down and jam with us, Princess!" The crowd let out an excited cheer, and as Euphemia walked toward the stage, the other audience members clamored to talk to her or even touch her. Of course, her two bodyguards kept them away.

Once she reached the stage, Basara whispered something in her ear.

"Tell 'em about the big plan you and Zero made up." Every member of DREAM and the Black Knights was in on the plan, and had more or less approved of it.

Euphemia nodded, then looked down at one of the reporters.

"Is this concert being broadcast live across the Area?" she asked. The reporter nodded.

"It's being broadcast worldwide," another reporter said. With that, Basara handed Euphemia a microphone, which she took and held in both hands, while the rock star stepped aside, ensuring that Euphemia was the center of attention.

"Attention, all of you who can hear my voice. I am Euphemia, Sub-Viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire. There is an announcement of great consequence that I wish to make today."

Kallen and Lelouch listened intently, the former not knowing the latter already knew.

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, declare that every populated region in Area 11 to be designated as the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan!"

Suzaku gasped with amazement at the sudden change in Euphie's attitude again. She had been like this whenever she referred to Japan, Lelouch or Nunnally.

 _They're recognizing Japan? And when did Euphie became such a...dramatic speaker?_

"In the Specially Administrated Zone, all Elevens shall hereby be allowed to refer to themselves as Japanese, and shall possess the same rights and freedoms as Britannians! It will be a place where both peoples can live TOGETHER in peace and as equals!"

The crowd let out a great cheer.

 _Well done, Euphie,_ Lelouch thought as he smiled. _Finally, I can begin atoning for my crimes…_

* * *

"And within ten years time, Area 11 shall be officially recognized as an independent country..." Charles muttered as he read over Schneizel's proposal for the Zone in his throne room. He laid the document down and looked up at his son.

"I see no problem with it," the Emperor said, much to Schneizel's surprise. "However, I do have one single condition that must be met before I will place my seal on this treaty."

"...And that would be?" Schneizel asked. He thought his father would ask for more.

"I would have them allow us to retain possession of Kamine Island."

* * *

 _I think we all know what's coming next...but it may not turn out quite the way it did in the anime. Also, we won't be seeing Kensuke in his new Eva for a little time yet. For those of you who haven't figured out the event coming up...  
_

 _*Things look hopeful for the Specially Administrated Zone as thousands of Japanese, eager to regain the freedom they had lost years ago, rush to sign up! But it seems there are people in the Imperial government that don't take too kindly to Euphie's idea! Will there be tragedy, or will DREAM be able to defy fate and avert what looms?! Find out next time in **Chapter 32: Bloodstained Euphie! Birth of the U.S.J.!** Until next time, mecha fans._


	46. Chapter 32

_It's another two-for-one deal today! (11/16/17). We're coming closer and closer to the finale of_ Code Geass' _first season. Anyway, onward!_

* * *

 **Chapter 32 - Bloodstained Euphie! Birth of the U.S.J.!**

The news of the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone was met with resounding applause through Japan, but reactions were mixed in Britannia itself. Many people, mostly nobility, disliked the idea of having to treat people they were used to looking down upon as equals. Others welcomed the change for one reason or another.

Charles, to the surprise of everyone, agreed to the deal, having only one condition - that Kamine Island remain Britannian territory. Unable to grasp the Emperor's reasons for asking to retain that single uninhabited island, the Black Knights agreed to the terms. But anyone who truly knew Charles zi Britannia would know exactly why he wanted it.

Shapiro Keats, close as he was to him, was not quite one of those people.

"CHARLES, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Shapiro roared, completely beside himself. "You're seriously going to go along with your daughter's idiotic plan?! You're going to completely give up that mother lode of sakuradite and Japanium?!"

"I personally have no need for any part of Area 11 except Kamine Island, Shapiro Keats," Charles replied coldly. "Did you not hear me before? I cannot waste time struggling to rule this insignificant speck, only to lose it after the briefest of moments!"

Shapiro suddenly calmed down as a light bulb lit up in his mind, and he resumed his usual composed self.

"Then, what's to stop you from ceding Area 11 to me?" the ambitious Shapiro suggested. "You are an Emperor! You need not follow these rules and protocols! They serve only to hamper the progress of your plan!"

Charles only pondered this idea for about two seconds.

"Fine. Area 11 is yours," he said, almost dismissively. "Do with it what you will. When my goal is achieved, such minor things won't matter."

"And Euphemia?" Shapiro asked.

"Do with her what you will," Charles answered. "Imprison her, marry her, kill her...whatever you want."

"You are too kind, my lord," the traitorous man replied, barely managing to conceal his excitement; "I'll order up the necessary paperwork."

"Oh, and by the way, there's something you should know," the Emperor then said. "I've been waiting for the right opportunity to tell you this..."

* * *

The morning of the inaugural ceremony, thousands upon thousands of Japanese poured into a grand stadium to register for citizenship of the Specially Administrated Zone and to attend the ceremony. While the threat of deportation for not possessing the proper papers was present (it was a law across the Empire, not simply for Area 11), Euphemia's plan also ensured that the process of application at this stage was as brief and easy to understand as possible.

However, Zero wasn't going to take any chances. He had every member of the Black Knights capable of using a Knightmare Frame hiding outside the stadium in case something went wrong. The other members of DREAM were also on standby if the problem became too large for the Black Knights to handle alone.

Euphemia, Shapiro and numerous other Britannian nobles and members of the Kyoto House sat on thrones placed on a grand stage at one end of the stadium. Suzaku was nearby, standing guard. The crowd, as well as the nobles onstage, were wondering if Zero, Euphemia's supposed partner in governing the Zone, would actually show up.

They soon got their answer - the Gawain came in from the air, with Zero standing on its shoulder.

"He came; I knew he would!" Euphemia said excitedly. She stood up and waved to him. The Gawain landed, and the masked prince dismounted. Shapiro smirked as well. Now with both impediments to his true goal in one place, he could commence with his plan.

Shapiro rose to his feet and addressed the two quietly.

"Pardon me...but before we begin, I need to discuss a few things with you two. Let's have some of the other nobles speak first."

"Very well," Zero replied, having his own intentions for the man. He knew Keats never approved of the plan willingly. So when the time was right, the prince would Geass the would-be god and make him his thrall.

The three walked into the building behind the stage, while another noble began to address the crowd...two of them out for each others' blood, the third blissfully unaware of the others' intentions…

* * *

"C'mon, how long are we supposed to hang around here?" Tamaki groaned as he watched from his Burai, along with the rest of the battle force from a forest-covered cliff that looked out over the stadium.

"Zero ordered us to wait here," Kallen replied. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Yeah," the incompetent pilot replied, "But still..."

"We only act once Zero learns of Britannia's true intentions," Ohgi answered.

"Excuse me, Deputy-Commander," Kyoshiro interrupted. "I am quite sure that Zero already knows Britannia's true intentions. Why else would he have stationed us in hiding? Even Rakshata and Diethard on standby...I suspect he's going to try and kill Shapiro Keats."

* * *

Zero, Euphemia and Shapiro entered a large, quiet chamber. It was a sort of strategy room, with panels and consoles everywhere.

"If you'll excuse me, there are some papers I neglected to bring with me," the pink-haired man said. "I'll fetch them and return with all due haste." With that, he left the room and started down the hall. He turned a corner and into a side room. Standing inside were a pair of very unusual-looking soldiers - these were Muge Zolbados foot soldiers. To all eyes (and security cameras) but his, they would appear as Black Knights soldiers, thanks to their special stealth devices.

"Is the sacrifice ready, Lord Shapiro?" one of the soldiers hissed.

"Yes...the lambs have been assembled. Tell the men stationed outside to begin the bloodbath. Our Emperor will be full to bursting when we're done here."

One of the soldiers picked up a communicator and began to radio a command to the Knightmare Frames stationed inside the stadium.

"This is an order from Viceroy Shapiro Keats - kill them. Kill all of the Elevens," one of the soldiers said, mimicking a Britannian officer. "Let their blood soak the earth, and their spirits sent screaming to hell where they belong."

"Yes, my lord!" the Knightmare pilots replied in unison. The sounds of gunfire and screaming could be heard over the communicator.

* * *

Still in the chamber, Lelouch and Euphemia had been shooting the breeze, and wondering what was taking Shapiro so long. While the former seemed to be constantly on edge, the latter continued to be blissfully unaware of the new Viceroy's intentions.

But it didn't take long for the sounds of the chaos going on outside to enter the room.

"Lelouch, what's going on out there?" Euphemia exclaimed. "It sounds like...a battle..."

"No...it's a slaughter!" Lelouch exclaimed as he grabbed her by the arms. "Listen, we've got to get you out of here!"

"I can't let you do that, Zero," Shapiro's voice came from the hallway. The doors flung open, revealing a smugly grinning Shapiro with the two Muge soldiers standing next to him. They immediately blasted out the security cameras with their guns.

"Shapiro..." the princess gasped when the realization hit her. "...You..you ordered this slaughter, didn't you? Cornelia were never condone this kind of..."

"Cornelia has been relieved of her place," the pink-haired man said smugly. "As per His Majesty's decree, I am now the Viceroy...no, the KING of Area 11, and you, Sub-Viceroy, are no longer needed."

"King?!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Yes, my dear Zero...king. And before long I will be its GOD. And gods, my friends, don't suffer heretics very well. Do you know what happens to heretics, my dear princess and would-be messiah?"

The two Muge soldiers took aim at Euphie and Zero.

"They must be purged," the madman said with a wicked grin. The two soldiers opened fire again, both aiming their guns at Zero. Euphemia, desperate to save her brother, leaped into the path of the bullets, one of them grazing her left shoulder, while another inflicted a ghastly wound in her belly. She collapsed, her eyes glazed over.

"EUPHIE!" Lelouch cried out as he picked up Euphie and tried to shake her back to consciousness. When that failed, he got to his feet, and turned back toward Shapiro and the Muge soldiers.

"YOUUUUU!" he roared. He revealed his Geass eye, which was shining much brighter than normal. "YOU...I COMMAND ALL OF YOU...DIE, IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY YOU CAN THINK OF!" Lelouch's Geass power lashed out at Shapiro and the two soldiers.

The Muge soldiers put their guns to their bellies, and started to fire on full auto.

But Shapiro simply stood there, grinning smugly as ever. As one of the most trusted servants of Muge Zolbados, he had been granted immunity to almost any supernatural powers, especially ones like Geass.

"Pitiful masked prince," he chuckled. "You cannot hope to defeat a god with the Power of the King!"

 _What? He...wasn't affected?_ Lelouch thought, now terrified out of his wits. _How did he..._

"Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia, I know everything...I heard it from your old man. About Geass, about your true identity." Lelouch took a step back and aimed his gun at Shapiro, both furious beyond belief and absolutely terrified.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shapiro chuckled. He disappeared in a flash of darkness.

Suddenly, a massive black robotic hand punched through the roof. Zero looked up and saw a gigantic Super Robot looming overhead. It was black and royal blue, with a pair of horns on its head, blades on its shoulders and evil-looking eyes. It then stuck a massive rifle right in Lelouch's face.

"I could easily annihilate you right here and now, you know, Lelouch - Desire here is equipped with a beam rifle engineered and blessed by the god of gods. But do you know what? I want you to live long enough to see my rise to godhood."

He then looked over at the bleeding Euphemia.

"It's a shame that she won't, though," he chuckled. "I was looking forward to making her as part of my harem."

With that, Desire disappeared in a flash of darkness.

Only when Shapiro finally left did Lelouch shake off his fear and turn to Euphemia, who was bleeding heavily from the wound on her belly. Lelouch put his gun away as he heard someone coming down the hall. The last thing he needed was to be accused of killing her.

"Hang in there, Euphemia...I'll get you to a doctor..."

And then, Suzaku came rushing inside, and saw Zero picking up Euphemia by the shoulders.

"Zero? What are you doing with Euphie?!" Suzaku cried, drawing his gun.

"Shut up and help me carry her out," Zero replied as he struggled against her weight. "If she doesn't get to a hospital, she'll die!"

The Knight nodded, remembering that Euphemia was his top priority, and motioned the masked rebel leader to take her legs, while he took her shoulders. Together, they carried the bloodstained princess out.

* * *

As the two came outside, Shining Gundam, who was finishing off an enemy Gloucester, and Dancougar turned and saw the pair carrying Euphemia out.

"Zero! What the hell is going on?" Shinobu exclaimed. "I thought the Britannians agreed to the Specially Administrated Zone?! And what happened to Euphemia?!"

"I'll explain later," Zero replied, trying to stay composed. "Suzaku, go to the _Nadesico_ with the Lancelot. Tell them I sent you and they'll let you aboard so she can get treatment. The rest of you, secure the perimeter and save the Japanese!"

"Understood," Domon said before taking off. Dancougar also took off. Inside, Sara was fuming with indignation and rage, as she knew of only one person who would order such wholesale slaughter.

"Shapiro..." Sara muttered as they fired on a pair of incoming Sutherlands. "You selfish, ungrateful monster...it's bad enough that you used me and threw me aside; But now you dash the hopes and dreams of countless people and then slaughter them like pigs? This...this is unforgivable!"

* * *

"Lancelot inbound," Ruri said as the _Nadesico_ hovered above the city, monitoring the situation and providing air support for the ground forces. "He asking for an open channel."

"Patch him through," Yurika ordered.

"This is Major Suzaku Kururugi of the Lancelot. Zero told me that you could provide medical treatment. I have Princess Euphemia with me...she's been shot and is bleeding heavily! Please, let me on board!"

"He's a confirmed enemy," Ruri replied.

"But he sounds desperate," Yurika replied thoughtfully. "If he wanted to attack us he would have done so already. Let him on board."

* * *

The scar the massacre would leave on history would not be forgotten quickly. Thousands of Japanese were slaughtered in the streets at Britannia's behest. The number of soldiers who followed Shapiro's order were so massive, even DREAM couldn't stop the massacre quickly enough.

The survivors cried out for justice, and for the blood of Britannians everywhere to be spilled in the streets. Even many of DREAM's own felt the same way. They were working in a field hospital that had been set up on the outskirts of the arena, taking stock on the horror they had just witnessed.

"They're animals," Domon cried, slamming his fist against a tree, leaving a substantial dent in its trunk; "ANIMALS!"

"Even after we saved their asses by defeating Pasder," Viral growled as he laid down another box of supplies; "Those Britannians would turn around and do this?! They don't even deserve to be called 'animals'!" He didn't fail to see the irony - not long ago, he might have done something like this to the humans of the underground.

"It was probably their plan the whole time," Tamaki said. "Gather up as many Japanese as they could, then slaughter 'em."

"These guys are the same as Blue Cosmos!" Cagalli ranted. "No, they're WORSE!"

"I've had it with these lousy Britannians!" Kei said. "I say it's payback time!"

"Kill 'em all, I say!" Shinobu added.

"Once we liberate Japan, let's head for their homeland and level Pendragon!" Koji said. "Heck, I'll go do it right now with Mazinkaiser!"

But there were plenty of others who saw things another way. Kira and Kamille hurried to stop Koji.

"Guys, stop it!" Kamille said.

"Don't say things like that!" Kira added.

"You gonna preach to us, Yamato?" Tamaki jeered. "Preach on then, Jesus Yamato!"

"These were innocent people they killed!" Koji added. "People whose only crime was being Japanese!" Just then, Amuro and Bright, having just gotten off the _Ra Cailum_ , went in to break up the argument.

"Kira's right," the Newtype said; "Do you honestly think killing innocent Britannians is going to make anything better?!"

"Amuro…" Shinobu said, and he began to realize the error in such thinking.

"We've seen things that are just as awful," the Londo Bell commander continued; "But we didn't pursue revenge against decent folk just because they were on the enemy side!"

More and more, everyone started to realize that their anger had clouded their judgement. Janus, however, seemed to be filled with a cold anger rather than a burning rage as he laid down a box of bandages on the ground.

"Remember what Zero told us," the Newtype concluded; "The people of Britannia aren't our enemies...it's the Britannian government, and their military that we need to fight!"

"But the very fact that no one did anything to prevent this implicates the people, Amuro," Janus suddenly said as he entered the group, his eyes gleaming like glacial ice.

"Janus?" Koji said.

"Britannia is rotten to the core," Granlif's pilot continued; "Its citizens are indoctrinated with a viewpoint of prejudice and hatred from birth. Even their middle classes look down on those who are different from them...in that way, they mimic their rulers."

 _He's not quite himself,_ Amuro thought.

 _It's like someone else is speaking through him,_ Kamille thought; _But who?_

"I'll bet anything that if you guys were in the same situation, you'd be the same way," Janus ranted; "Heck, I say the Earth would be better off..."

But Janus was cut off when Bright stepped forward and slapped him across the face, sending him reeling. When he opened his eyes again, they had lost their unnatural gleam.

"That's enough out of you, Olendra!" Bright barked.

"Captain Noa…" Kira gasped.

"I won't have that kind of talk in this outfit," the battle-hardened captain said. "It goes against everything we stand for!"

"Ye...yes, sir," Janus said.

"That goes for all of you," Bright then said to the crowd. "No more talk of massacring fellow humans. Is that clear?"

 _Bright's slap silenced that other...someone,_ Kamille thought.

"Yes, sir!" everyone else except Kira, Kamille and Amuro said. With that, the two Londo Bell commanders walked away to attend to other matters.

"There's a bright future ahead for ya, Jan," Kamille quipped.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Granlif's pilot said, still a little dazed from the blow.

"There's a superstition among the Earth Federation forces," Kamille said; "That anyone who gets slapped on the cheek by Bright Noa eventually becomes a hero. Commander Amuro can vouch for that - he was on the receiving end of one during the One Year War."

* * *

For Lelouch, it was back to the original plan. With the Specially Administrated Zone dead on arrival, DREAM and the Black Knights had no choice but to fight. But first, he had to rally the people behind him...and as the co-sponsor to the plan, Zero was the only one who could do it.

"People of Japan," he began, "And all who are oppressed by the Holy Britannian Empire! Long have I waited in my struggle against Britannia's injustices...long have I waited for them to come to their senses! But that hope was betrayed this day - by an act of barbarism that can only be called genocide!"

"But as Euphemia's partner, I assure you...she was as much a victim in all this as you are! Even now, as she fights for her life, her thoughts are with you, the people of Japan! Instead, the man who has suddenly seized the title of Viceroy - Shapiro Keats - is the instrument of this injustice!"

"Death to Shapiro!" some of the crowd cried. "He's a murderer!" "Shapiro and Britannia are dirty liars!" "They're demons!" "Down with Britannia! Glory to Princess Euphemia!"

"Shapiro is a man of infinite greed and ego, a symbol of hypocrisy cloaked in the flag of a nation, but only beholden to his own appetites! And the fact that the Imperial Family of Britannia welcomes such a man into their fold exposes them for what they truly are!"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Thus, I hereby declare our independence from Britannia; however, do not think this means the resurrection of your fallen nation. We will NOT turn back the hands of time! Instead, we will build a nation broad enough to accept all people, regardless of background and ideology! Whether European, Japanese, or Britannian; whether rich or poor; and whether Natural or Coordinator..."

Lelouch knew that was going to get Muruta Azrael mad - but he didn't care.

"It will be a nation where the strong do not dominate the weak - and it shall be called...THE UNITED STATES OF JAPAN!"

* * *

Aboard the _Nadesico_ , Suzaku watched as Euphemia's life dangled from a thread, lying in the medical capsule, hooked up to an oxygen machine. Her condition was extremely critical. The chances of recovery from a wound like this were nearly zero.

Euphie weakly called for Suzaku. In response, he opened the hatch covering her, allowing her to communicate with him.

"Suzaku..." she said, straining to be heard. "The ceremony...did it go well?" When she was giving her speech, she had been under the influence of Lelouch's "do whatever it takes" Geass, and had been shot while under the same effect.

"Yes...it went great! The people of Japan love it!" Suzaku said, smiling and weeping simultaneously.

"It's funny...I can't...see you anymore," Euphie gasped as her eyes glazed over a bit. Suzaku tried his hardest to keep smiling as the dying princess weakly reached out her hand, which he cupped in his own. "I'm sorry...Suzaku...you're going to...have to finish...school...without me. I...never got the chance to finish..."

"No," Suzaku said, trying his best to keep her happy in her final moments. "You can do it...I know...let's go back to Ashford together; the student council is so much fun!"

"I'm sorry...you're...going to...have to...do it...for me..." she said weakly. "I'm glad...that...we could..."

Euphemia slipped into unconsciousness. Rain entered the room, all dressed in a doctor's outfit.

"Are you Major Suzaku Kururugi?" she asked. Suzaku nodded before looking back at the princess.

 _This woman...is she going to help Euphie?_

"Good. Then this must be Princess Euphemia. Please, I need you stand aside so I can begin treatment." Suzaku nervously did so.

Rain cut off the part of the dress covering the princess' ghastly wound, and began to examine it. The Muge Zolbados soldier's bullet had done a dreadful amount of damage, and had apparently damaged several vital organs, since there was no exit wound. In any other situation, Rain would be powerless to save her patient. But she knew exactly what to do.

Suzaku, on the other hand, could only fret as he watched Euphie's vitals get weaker and weaker. To his surprise, he saw the doctor remove the vial of 3G Cells and pour it on the wound.

Euphie trembled a bit from the shock, and then laid still as her vitals flatlined. Suzaku could keep himself from lashing out at Rain for accidentally killing her.

 _No...don't die on me, Princess,_ Rain cried silently, gripping the table. _It's not your time...please, 3G Cells, work!_

The 3G Cells, as if responding to Rain's silent plea, began to glow gold. After a few tense moments, Euphie's heart started beating again. Meanwhile, the wound slowly, but noticeably, began to heal.

Rain let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, Suzaku...I'm pretty sure Princess Euphemia is out of danger. She won't be up and about for a while, so I'll continue to monitor her."

The Knight dropped to his knees and began to weep for joy. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he had felt this could have turned out far worse.

* * *

The three ships retreated to the ocean and met up with the _Kuro_. Zero, hearing that Suzaku was still aboard the _Nadesico_ , and that Euphemia was safe, boarded the latter vessel. The time had come to drop the mask and reveal his hand to his best friend - if saving the life of Princess Euphemia didn't win him over, nothing would.

He entered the medical ward where Euphemia and Suzaku were. He still sat in the chair, with Rain carefully monitoring the princess' vital signs. When Zero entered, Rain stood up.

"Zero! You're back! If you need treatment, I'll..."

"Dr. Mikamura, I'd like a word in private with Kururugi here. No one else is to enter this room."

"Of course; But please, keep it down. Princess Euphemia is asleep." Without another word, Rain left. After a few moments of silence, Zero turned to Suzaku.

"Kururugi...I hope the events of the past several hours have made you rethink your position," he said.

"Actually, they have," the Lancelot's pilot replied. "I realize now, more than ever, that Britannia must be changed...but it must first be changed from the outside before it can be changed from within."

"Those with power fear change of any sort, simply because it threatens their position," Zero said. "That is why Euphie nearly lost her life."

"Yeah."

There was a long moment of awkward silence. It was then that Lelouch decided it was time to be honest with his best friend.

To Suzaku's surprise, Zero calmly began to remove his mask. The Lancelot's pilot wasn't quite so surprised when he saw who was under it.

"So...it really is you, Lelouch," Suzaku said grimly. "I didn't want to believe it, but when I heard you announce Fire Bomber at the festival, the resemblance was just too close to be coincidence."

Lelouch started laughing after a second, as he realized how foolish that it was that little act that exposed him.

"But then it made sense why you had ordered Dr. Mikamura to save Euphie, and why you agreed to her plan at all, even though it meant the end of the Black Knights."

"But thanks to Shapiro, I have no choice but to fight," Lelouch said as he tried to compose himself after his laughing fit.

Suzaku put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Then let me fight alongside you."

"...What? Are you saying you'll join the Black Knights?!" Lelouch exclaimed, almost unable to believe that he was actually hearing this.

"No...I will fight as Euphemia's Knight and as a member of DREAM," the now ex-Britannian soldier answered, shaking his head.

"I see," the prince replied with a bit of disappointment. "That's acceptable."

There was more silence.

"Hey, Lelouch," the Lancelot's pilot asked. "Can you put your mask back on for a second?"

"Um...okay..." the prince said as he did so. "There - you happy?"

"EAT THIS, ZERO!"

Suzaku punched Lelouch's masked face with all his might, knocking him straight to the floor. The impact caused such a clatter that the fact that Euphemia did little other than murmur a bit was a miracle.

"Thanks," Suzaku said with a sigh of relief as he reached down to help his friend up. "That felt really good."

* * *

Rebellions had erupted all across Area 11 as smaller resistance groups began to rise up against their oppressors and begin converging on the Tokyo Settlement. They had been preparing for the seemingly imminent coming of the Specially Administrated Zone, only to have their hopes dashed by Shapiro's callous act. But now with Zero leading the fight, the entire Area was becoming more and more united in opposition to Britannia.

Meanwhile, DREAM met once again, and Zero, still a bit sore from Suzaku's furious blow, was to address them.

"Fellow DREAMers, as you can plainly see, the worst case scenario is unfolding before our eyes. Britannia has chosen to callously reject a peaceful resolution to the conflict, and has slaughtered countless innocents, all at the orders of a single man - Shapiro Keats, now Viceroy of Area 11."

"So it's war after all," Mu sighed. "I actually thought this was going to be easy."

"I have given Britannia twenty-four hours to surrender the Settlement and formally recognize the U.S.J. as a nation," Zero continued. "If they fail to comply, we will strike. Our mission is simple - capture or kill Viceroy Keats and his ilk, and the day will be ours. Thankfully, we have a new ally...one who knows the Britannian army very well"

At that moment, Suzaku stepped out into view on the _Nadesico_ , much to everyone's astonishment. He remained in Imperial uniform.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I am Princess Euphemia's Knight, pilot of the Lancelot, and ex-member of the Britannian Imperial Army."

"I see you've wised up, Kururugi," Amuro commented over the viewscreen. "We're glad to have you on our side."

"Thank you, Commander Ray. I'm joining because I can no longer sit by as my people are slaughtered by men like Shapiro Keats, nor can I condone the fact that Britannia even now protects this murderer."

"That's all well and good," Natarle said suspiciously. "But why actually join us? Why not simply refuse to fight?"

"You willingly saved the life of Princess Euphemia, who Britannia didn't think twice about doing away with to achieve their own ends," the Lancelot's pilot answered; "And as her Knight, I will fight alongside those who believe in her vision of a free, peaceful Japan. However, my loyalty is to Euphie alone."

"Fair enough," Simon answered. "As long as our goals are the same, who you answer to doesn't matter."

People couldn't help but notice how similar Simon and Suzaku's voices sounded...

* * *

Suzaku opted to stay with Euphemia on the _Nadesico,_ which allowed Rain to take occasional breaks from monitoring her. The princess breathed shallowly as she slept, even though her vitals were clearly outside the danger zone.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Tara walked inside quietly, trying not to wake Euphie up. Ever since he had first joined up several hours ago, she had been meaning to talk to him.

"Hey, Suzaku...need some company?" she said quietly, enough for Suzaku to hear but not to wake Euphie up. Suzaku nodded, and Tara approached. When she saw there was no other chair, the Knight realized this, and got up, as if to offer his seat to her.

"I'm fine; I don't mind standing...anyway, I gotta ask you something."

"Um...sure, I guess," he said.

"How much do you care about her?" she asked.

"I would dive into the depths of hell for her sake," the Knight replied.

"No, dummy!" Tara giggled. "I'm not asking about loyalty...I'm talking about love."

"I would dive into the depths of hell for her sake," Suzaku repeated.

He briefly turned towards Euphie, who just happened to be stirring a bit. She opened her eyes a bit, and turned towards Suzaku.

"Uh...Suzaku...where am I?" she said weakly. "This isn't...the _Avalon_..."

"Hey, Princess, don't waste your energy...you nearly bit the big one earlier," Tara said. "Anyway, we're on the _Nadesico,_ one of DREAM's ships. Suzaku brought you here, and one of our doctors worked on your wound."

"...Shapiro...where..." Euphie gasped.

"Please, Euphie. Just rest," Suzaku said, gently clasping her hand; "Everything's going to be all right."

"O-o-kay..." the princess replied before closing her eyes again. Tara smiled.

"You do love her."

"...Yeah," the Lancelot's pilot said; "Sorry if you were thinking that you might have a shot at me."

"Don't sweat it," Tara replied. "I have my eyes on someone else, anyway."

"You mean, Janus? The guy with the maroon stripe in his hair who started at Ashford after you got back?"

"Maybe," Tara replied with a wink. "Would you believe he's from another universe too?"

Suzaku blinked. He had heard of couples being from completely different worlds, but not quite in the literal sense. Tara giggled at the expression on Suzaku's face.

* * *

 _Euphie's alive, Suzaku's not a huge self-righteous jerk anymore, Shapiro Keats just triggered the Black Rebellion, and Lelouch has a ton of Super Robots on his side. Situation looks pretty good for the Black Knights, eh? We'll see just how long that keeps up._

 _Anyway, next time…_

 _*With the Special Administrated Zone dead on arrival, DREAM has no choice but to go ahead and engage Britannia in battle! But even when GGG and Nerv both declare neutrality in the battle, Lelouch seems confident of victory. After all, he has the resources of the Earth Alliance and a contingent of Super Robots from two universes backing him up! Will things go as he plans? Find out next time in Part 1 of the finale for_ Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion' _s first season -_ _ **Chapter 33: Turning Point! Struggle For The Settlement! (Part 1)**_ _Stay tuned, because a LOT is about to hit the fan!_


	47. Chapter 33

_Code Geass R1 is fast approaching its conclusion, and things seem to be looking relatively up for the Black Knights. Well, we'll see just how long that lasts…_

* * *

 **Chapter 33 – Turning Point! Struggle For the Settlement! (Part 1)**

"What do you mean, we can't fight?!" Guy exclaimed - he was being blocked by Taiga, Leo and Liger from entering the room where Galeon was being kept.

"It is exactly as I say, Guy," Taiga said; "We will NOT let GaoGaiGar or any of the Brave Corps to participate in this battle." Guy knew he could grab them all and toss them aside, but his better judgment prevailed - he had to make them understand.

"But, all those innocent Japanese," Guy said; "Those were OUR people they slaughtered!"

"Japanese, Britannian, Natural, Coordinator...it does not matter!" Taiga replied. "We are human beings! The Brave Corps shall not be used to harm human beings anymore!"

"Guy!" Leo said; "The commander is right. It is not our place to get involved in political struggles."

"You would condemn the family of our own Swan and Stallion White?" Liger added. "You would go to war against the nation whose people gave us Mic Sounders XIII?!"

"But…is this not protecting the innocent?!" Guy exclaimed.

"This is an order, Guy," Taiga said. "Stay out of this battle."

"Yes, sir," the cyborg finally said, realizing that they would not be moved.

* * *

Somewhere inside the Narita Mountains, a scientific research team was frantically gathering up equipment, data and experiments to be transported. Leading this group was Bartley Asprius, the general who had been with the fake Clovis on the day of Zero's first appearance. Just behind him, on a rack of sorts, was a vaguely spherical, orange and green machine with five huge spikes on it. While it was designed using the same technology as Knightmare Frames, it was much larger than any other, and even rivaled some of mobile suits in size.

"Hurry!" he cried. "We have to get the experimental bio-form back to the homeland!" Nearby was a man floating inside a transparent capsule filled with an orange liquid - LCL...and the capsule was starting to crack.

"The pressure! The internal pressure is rising!" another scientist cried. But before he could do anything about it, the capsule burst open, releasing a flood of the liquid into the chamber. The man inside got to his feet.

It was Jeremiah Gottwald, though he had changed somewhat. Of particular note was that he now had a green mechanical eye now.

"Good morning, sir," he said politely, just barely concealing the insanity beneath the surface. "If you don't mind, I'd like a look to see what you've done to me." He stormed over to a nearby console and started pressing buttons. One by one, images of C.C. and Magical Device Nemo appeared on the screen.

"Code-R...I see," he chuckled; "So, you've given me an abnormal level of active electrical potential and neurofilaments. How lovely! You experimented on me to try and recreate IT, didn't you? You tried to give me her disease, didn't you?"

Suddenly, Zero's voice sounded over their intercoms - he had hijacked every last broadcasting line in the Settlement and its vicinity.

"Attention, Britannia!" he declared. "I am Zero, commander of DREAM!"

"Zero?" Jeremiah gasped, his calm facade falling away.

"We are rebels who fight against those who misuse their power!" he continued. "We will wait until midnight for you to surrender the Settlement to us!"

"Zero?!" the cyborg screeched as he started to stumble about, his mouth frothing like a mad dog's; "ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Less than an hour remained before the surrender deadline. But even the most optimistic members of DREAM knew that Britannia was not going to give up. The peace that resulted from the attack by EI-01 was fleeting...there were too many people who desired war, both among the powerful and the powerless.

The Earth Alliance was already gearing up for a full-scale war with Britannia with Zero as their figurehead. In addition, small rebel groups continued to pour into the area surrounding the Tokyo Settlement. Of course, Blue Cosmos had its own plans for the infant United States of Japan...a country that accepted Coordinators as people was no good for their needs.

Meanwhile, ZAFT had cast its lot with the Empire, thanks in no small part to the backroom planning of Clovis la Britannia and Rau le Creuset, as well as their hatred for the Earth Alliance. Already, ZAFT vessels were starting to gather around Area 11, and an influx of mobile suits from that group flowed into the region.

Others, even in spite of Shapiro's atrocity, still desired peace - they would rather have Britannia put Shapiro on trial for his crimes.

Basara was one such person. He and Fire Bomber wanted absolutely nothing to do with this war; they wanted their music to be used to entertain people, not to be used as a weapon to harm them, even if it didn't hurt them directly.

"So, you're sticking around, Janus?" Basara said as she watched her make preparations for battle.

"Yeah," Janus said. "Why do you ask now?"

"You're gonna be a soldier for the Earth Alliance to take on the PLANTs and Britannia," he said, leaning back against the wall. "You want to fight that badly?"

"Of course not!" Janus said. "No one here does! But we have to if we're going to end it quickly!"

"Tell me then...is this war really gonna end if you fight?" the rock star replied. Janus paused.

"Let me put it this way - if you kill someone's husband, their wife's gonna hate you; if you kill someone's son, their mom's gonna hate you; and I bet good money if someone killed you, your girl would hate them. It's nothing more than a pointless cycle!"

"But what about the Zonder?" Janus replied. "The Protodevlin? The Vega Empire?"

"It doesn't matter. Think of the Zentradi! They know perfectly well that attacking each other isn't going to solve anything. It never does, at least not in the long term. War is the stupidest thing in the world."

"But...what about people like Shapiro? The people who cause the wars? What if we got rid of them?"

"There's always gonna be others who will come," the musician continued. "I hate to admit it, but most people with power aren't as awesome as Mylene's folks."

"You seem to think, we as a species should be destroyed, shouldn't we?" Janus said, surprised at Basara. "You never seemed like the cynical type." He remembered how he had uttered very similar words just a few hours before.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts, man," Basara replied. "It doesn't mean we can't change."

* * *

The people of Britannia, as well as the other members of the royal family, saw a very different view of the situation, thanks to Shapiro's carefully calculated plan. The security cameras that were on during the murder was tricked into viewing the Muge soldiers as members of the Black Knights. When Zero grabbed Euphemia, the soldiers had destroyed the camera so the rest of the events would never be known.

To the Britannians around the world who hadn't been informed otherwise, Princess Euphemia had been murdered by Zero and the Black Knights. Of course, they cared nothing for the countless Japanese that had been slaughtered. Even those few Britannians who had believed in the legitimacy of the Specially Administrated Zone were silenced.

In the eyes of the Empire, Shapiro's word and authority was legitimate. Even Princess Cornelia, who had never been the biggest fan of her father's favorite adviser, submitted to his will without a word; indeed, she led the massive Britannian force that stood at the perimeter of the city.

"Use what time we have left to confirm the enemy's formation," Cornelia said to one of her men.

"Yes, Your Highness!" the soldier replied.

Cornelia stared up at the Gawain. "I will avenge Euphemia, Zero...right here, right now. Face to face and on even terms!"

"This is your final warning," Zero warned as he sat in the Gawain with C.C. "You have until midnight to surrender."

Unbeknownst to everyone except him and C.C., Lelouch still had a few tricks up his sleeve. As he spoke those words, three operators inside the Settlement suddenly found themselves thrall to his will, thanks to his Geass. The unknowing, unwilling collaborators began typing away at their keyboards, performing dangerous computer commands that would ensure Zero's success; and when their coworkers tried to stop them, the Geass'd operators simply put bullets through their heads.

As the hour drew ever nearer, Cornelia confirmed the bombing of the Black Knights' forces, which would eventually be receiving the aid of a division of Earth Alliance mobile armors. But Cornelia knew that they would be having reinforcements of their own before long.

But she didn't plan on using them - she was going to defeat Zero here and now. The capture of such a vital commander would surely break their will to fight.

"All units, prepare to fire!" Cornelia ordered. The hundreds of Knightmare Frames, tanks and weapons platforms locked onto Zero's Gawain with seconds to spare before midnight.

"You can still turn back, you know," C.C. said from inside the Gawain. "But if you continue, the entire Earth Sphere will be engulfed in the flames of war. Is this what you really want?"

"Before the new world can be created," Lelouch said to his confidante; "The old one must first be destroyed."

"Cornelia...your insistence on taking me on in a direct confrontation was your greatest blunder," Lelouch then said smugly. "You'll find out why in three...two...one..."

Right at the stroke of midnight, the Geass'd collaborators turned several emergency switches. All at once, the very wall surrounding the settlement began to collapse right beneath the Britannians' feet. It was a layered structure, designed to resist an earthquake, but now it was collapsing underneath the literal weight of Britannia's own military might…

* * *

"How ironic - a structure built with to withstand the power of the earth itself is the most fragile thing in the world once you purge all the floor sections. By gathering your forces around the city's perimeter to engage us, you sealed your own fate."

As the walls came crashing down, Tara was the first to protest such a ruthless tactic.

"Zero, what the hell?! Do you know how many innocent people you may have killed?!" she cried.

"Exactly zero, Tara Zifell," Zero answered. "I have need for many of the facilities within the Settlement itself, and the people who work there. Besides, once we seize the government bureau and apprehend Shapiro and Cornelia, this war will end."

Tara sighed. "Yes, sir."

 _And then he'll have to face me, whether he likes it or not_ , Lelouch thought; _If I can get him...the Britannian emperor to meet me face to face, then I'll have all the cards in my hands!_

"Zero, ZAFT forces incoming from the rear! " Yurika called out. "Estimated numbers are about five hundred and fifty. We've also confirmed the Duel, Blitz, Buster and Aegis among them!"

"The Strike's siblings, eh?" Zero replied thoughtfully. He had expected that ZAFT would try something like that, so his choice to have the two other flagships stay in the rear was worth it. " _Archangel_ and _Ra Cailum_ squadrons, engage the ZAFT forces; First Squad, begin the assault on the government bureau; Special forces and Zero Squad will give priority to the school grounds; _Nadesico_ squadron, provide air support to those two. Avoid damaging any part of the school - we will set up our command center in one of the buildings."

"The school?" Koji exclaimed. "Why there?"

 _I see what Lelouch is up to_ , Suzaku thought. _He wants to protect everyone on the school grounds._

"Zero, allow me to join the _Nadesico_ squad in securing the school grounds," Suzaku said.

"I was just about to do that."

"Yes, my..." Suzaku replied, briefly forgetting he was no longer a Britannian soldier; "I mean, yes, sir."

"Zifell, Cyber Beast Force, provide air support to the first squadron. Olendra, help the _Archangel_ and _Ra Cailum_ squad. And if Shapiro shows his face..."

"Terminate him? With pleasure!" Sara said. She usually wasn't like this, but any love she had for Shapiro had long since been consumed by the fire of her hatred for him.

* * *

Back at Nerv HQ, Kaji was sitting in his office, having a cigarette and leaning back in his chair. Suddenly, his phone rang. He glanced at it - it was his own number...and he knew of only one person who could pull that gimmick.

"Alan...it's been ages!" Kaji said as soon as he answered. "I guess Shikubu gave you my message?"

"Kaji," Alan Igor said; "It's time to make our move."

"I know, I know," he sighed; "We gotta those two out before the Committee puts them on lockdown. But you really think that Zero's whole rebellion is going to go belly up?"

"All of my intel is pointing to big reinforcements coming from space," the Black Knight explained; "When they show up and everything falls apart, DREAM will have to flee to the other world."

Kaji grimaced as he pictured it - a thousand Great Mazingers with Float Units descending from the heavens, demolishing all in their path with Thunder Breaks.

"But I don't think I can do this on my own," he said. "It takes a village just to get the dang thing started."

"Perhaps I can assist you," a voice came from behind him. Kaji nearly dropped the phone when his seat fell backward. When he got up, the man saw Kaworu standing there.

"You…" he gasped.

"The scenario requires that Shinji and Rei remain here," the boy-Angel explained. "There is one who can yet fulfill the role Asuka would otherwise play."

"Right," Kaji sighed; "You handle the Eva, I'll take care of the pilot. Sound good?" Kaworu nodded and walked out the door into the hallway.

"Who was that?" Alan asked.

"A little help from above," Kaji replied, smirking a knowing smirk.

* * *

The ZAFT forces were still several miles off, but the _Archangel_ and _Ra Cailum_ were prepared to fight as hard as they could.

"ECM at full strength!" Natarle ordered. "Ready the Lohengrins and Valiants!"

"We've spotted the four X-Numbers," Kuzzey said. "They appear to be...flying!"

"They must have some new atmospheric flight equipment," Natarle said; "That makes them even more dangerous."

"All units, prepare to engage!" Murrue commanded. "Prioritize the destruction of the four X-Numbers!"

"Londo Bell, you are to prioritize following Captain Ramius' orders!" Amuro ordered. He fired off a beam rifle shot, striking a GINN dead on, knocking it off the green flying platform it was riding.

"Janus, Kamille, Judau, let's engage the X-Numbers!" Kira, support us from behind!"

"Heads up, everyone..we've got some new faces!" Judau called out as he spotted a rather different-looking mobile suit. The suit, the ZGMF-515 CGUE, resembled a GINN, but had long spikes sticking out of its shoulders, and appeared noticeably less bulky. It was also white in several places...a sure sign that a ZAFT ace was piloting it.

"Well, well, if it isn't the white titan..." Rau chuckled to Janus over the communicator; "I haven't seen you since Heliopolis! Come, let us dance!"

"Creuset!" Mu roared suddenly as he swooped out in the Skygrasper 1, wearing the Sword Frame. Rau saw Mu coming and quickly dodged, forcing him to turn his attention to the plane.

Meanwhile, Kira and Gai were standing on the catapult of the _Archangel_ , the former firing Agni blasts at the four X-Numbers, and the latter doing the same with a bazooka. Granlif launched a torrent of Gran Bits before heading toward the enemy GINNs, and Nu Gundam launched its Fin Funnels as well. The rest of Londo Bell followed Janus' lead and dove into the enemy's main forces.

"Geez, where the hell are all these new X-Numbers coming from?!" Dearka growled as he dodged a Fin Funnel.

"Has the G-Project really been that prolific?!" Yzak growled as he blasted a Gran Bit to dust.

But even with the superiority of their units, DREAM's forces would be struggling against the ZAFT forces for a good, long while…

* * *

"Everyone put your hands where we can see 'em!" Tamaki demanded as he and several Black Knights burst into the student council room at Ashford; "The Black Knights are now in control of this school!" Milly, Shirley, Nunnally and Rivalz were caught by surprise.

"Stop! Lower your guns!" the blue-haired Britannian cried as he quickly put himself between Milly and Tamaki.

"Huh? You've got nerve to say in this sort of situation!" Tamaki said mockingly. Arthur, the school council's cat, arched its back and hissed at Tamaki.

"Don't be an idiot, Rivalz..." Milly whispered.

"Hey, lemme be cool for once..." Rivalz replied before turning back to Tamaki; "I'll protect everyone here!"

"Is that so, eh?" Tamaki chuckled, raising his rifle to shoot Rivalz. "All right..."

Suddenly, Nunnally's desire to protect everyone flared up again, and instantly, her eyes opened, and the Mark Nemo came into being around her, shocking everyone present as its head busted through the ceiling. It also happened that Zero and Kallen, stepped into the room.

Tamaki started gibbering with fright as the living Knightmare Frame lowered its head, grabbed the gun out of his hands, and crushed it with its own. Everyone else started backing up against the wall. Zero and Kallen, on the other hand, were able to contain their fear.

"Tamaki, stop! I thought I ordered you to avoid violence!" he bellowed.

The Mark Nemo turned around and faced Zero. But as soon as Nunnally looked at him, she saw him make no move to attack her, even in her future sight; and then she remembered Euphemia's words...

 _"...He was only using force because he felt there was no other option."_

"Is it true, Zero?" Nunnally asked, still able to maintain her usual self, if only because she wasn't in battle, "You're only doing this because you have no other option?"

"Hey...that sounds like Nunnally!" Rivalz exclaimed.

Now that Zero knew who it was, he gave his answer.

"Yes. I had hoped that Euphemia's solution would work out for all parties involved. But the new Viceroy apparently had other ideas..."

"You're saying Lord Keats is the one who had Euphie killed?" Milly exclaimed. "That's preposterous! We saw security camera footage!

"Yeah," Shirley yelled. "We saw you grab Princess Euphemia as the Black Knights you sent blasted out the cameras!"

"No...Zero's telling the truth," Suzaku's voice came from outside. He stepped inside. "Every word in his speech after the massacre is the truth."

"S-Suzaku..." Milly gasped. "You...you..."

"I'm not a member of the Black Knights...but DREAM, their ally. They were the ones that saved Princess Euphemia's life, and in gratitude, I'm fighting as a member of that group."

"Damn it, Suzaku...what's gotten into you?" Rivalz yelled. "And why should we believe you?! I bet that you were waiting for this moment the whole time!" At that moment, Kallen removed the visor that was hiding the majority of her face.

"Please, everyone, you have to believe Zero and Suzaku," she implored to them. "We personally asked him not to allow any harm to come to you..."

"Kallen?! You too?!" Shirley cried.

"I see...so that's how it is..." Milly mumbled before looking at Zero again. "Do we have your word? This doesn't apply to just us...I want you to promise that no students or faculty will come to harm!"

"As long as the students stay in the dorm areas, they should be fine," Kallen answered.

"Guys, I will assure that if I get any word that one of our soldiers hurt any Ashford student or faculty member," Suzaku added, "I will PERSONALLY see to their punishment."

Hearing Suzaku say this made Nunnally feel a little better. The Mark Nemo raised itself back to its full height, and then disappeared, leaving the blind, crippled girl as she was before.

"We have no quarrel with the people of Britannia," Zero concluded, "Only the individuals who seek to obstruct Japan's right to be an independent nation. Men like Shapiro..."

"Zero, we've received word from an inside source that Britannia is sending in an air division to bomb our main position."

"I see..." Zero said. "Suzaku, I'll need your strength a little longer - I have business with Princess Cornelia."

"Wait, Zero!" Nunnally called out, starting after him. The masked prince stopped as Nunnally approached him. "Please...let me go with you. I want to help!"

"No. it's far too dangerous," Zero replied. "I can't risk you going out there, Princess."

Zero continued walking, and turned down the hall. But Nunnally still followed him.

"Please...I can't...I can't allow this to go on any longer!"

 _Nunnally...did having this power give you the strength and will to fight? If so...I can't risk losing you._

"Fine. Go to the _Nadesico_ and wait for further instructions," the masked prince replied. "Your other friends from DREAM are there as well." Nunnally nodded eagerly, not realizing that Zero had no plans whatsoever of calling her out...

* * *

"Gotcha!" Kallen yelled as she blasted a Sutherland apart with the Guren mk II's energy claw. She and the rest of the special forces had departed Ashford to accompany Zero and Suzaku to the bureau. As they drew closer, they saw that a large contingent of Knightmares had formed up around the bureau. Flying between them and Zero was Lifthrasir.

"So, they're forming a defensive line here," Tohdoh said. "Figures. Zifell, do your thing."

"Got it," Tara said, taking aim with Lifthrasir's rifles. She was going to do a precision Lifthra Divider - she would open up as many portals as she could, then fire and disable enough Knightmares to open a hole in the front line. Even as she aimed, the other Knightmares were doing their best to shoot her down.

"Is there some reason why we can't have any of our Super Robots just blow 'em all away in one go instead of all this precision work?" a Black Knights soldier said; "Mazinkaiser's Rust Hurricane would do the trick."

"The Super Robot pilots all volunteered to secure the perimeter," Tohdoh replied. "Too much possibility for collateral damage if they fought in the heart of things." Meanwhile, Tara fired, unleashing a dazzling display of energy beams across the center line, each one blasting off arms, heads, legs, but not scratching a single cockpit. All the ones she disabled began ejecting their cockpits.

"Nicely done," Tohdoh said. "We'll take it from here."

"So what if a few lousy Britannian civilians die by accident?" the grunt soldier said; "It's acceptable, isn't it?"

"No! It isn't!" Tara suddenly shouted.

"Tara?" Kallen gasped.

"Even if the Britannian people allowed the massacre to happen," she said in a sad tone, her eyes shining more than usual; "It's only because they didn't know any better! If we kill any innocents, even by accident, their military use that loss as justification for all-out war!" For some reason, Kallen and Tohdoh sensed that Tara was speaking for someone else.

"So what?" another grunt soldier said; "Let 'em come!" Tara shook her head, a tear dripping down her face.

"You people!" she yelled. "You don't get it at all, do you?!"

"Tara!" Kallen cried. Lifthrasir's pilot gasped, as if she had been woken from some sort of reverie.

"I...I've done my job," she sighed. "Now I'm gonna secure Sector B-4. Be careful, all."

"What's her deal?" a third soldier said; "You guys in the core group are all up on your high horses about not killing civilians. Sometimes you just can't avoid it."

 _She's half Britannian...just like me,_ Kallen thought. _The people whose lives we're turning upside-down, and the soldiers we're fighting...they're her father's people, like it or not. They're MY father's people._

 _That girl...her tone and words,_ Tohdoh thought; _It was like she was saddened over some great sin in her past…a past more ancient than any of us..._

* * *

Shiho Hahnenfuss, once again manning her CGUE Deep Arms had just finished shooting down one of several groups of Moebius mobile armors that had just arrived to back up the _Ra Cailum_ and _Archangel_. Meanwhile, the X-Numbers, all equipped with atmospheric flight gear were fighting their hardest against Londo Bell's Gundams. In particular, Yzak was going toe-to-toe with the Xi Gundam.

 _That one's moving so fast,_ she thought, _Yzak might not be able to beat it alone, even with the Assault Shroud and the new flight gear!_

"Grrrr," Yzak growled as he fired the rail gun attached to the Duel's shoulder; "Damn it, how did those Naturals come up with a G that could fly THIS fast in atmosphere?!"

"This isn't a 'G'," Hathaway said as he turned a pair of mega-particle cannons on the Duel; "It's a Gundam!" He fired on the Duel, which barely managed to dodge the attack.

 _Gundam?_ The Duel's pilot thought, _why did he name it after the G's OS?_ But his thoughts were interrupted when Hathaway rushed in with a beam saber.

"Yzak!" Shiho cried, firing off the Deep Arms' twin beam cannons. Hathaway sensed the attack coming and dodged it.

"Not bad for a Zaku wannabe!" Hathaway taunted.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Shiho yelled, drawing her own swords and clashing with Hathaway. And as he fought, the Newtype felt a strong will coming from his opponent.

 _Ugh,_ he thought; _Are there Newtypes in this world as well, or is this the mental strength of the Coordinators?_

He then began to sense a familiar aura coming from her.

 _No,_ he thought, realizing the nature of the aura; _It's similar to the feeling Commander Amuro and Chan had..._

The desire to defeat this foe gone, Hathaway broke combat and sped off in another direction, looking for a different opponent...one who didn't have such mental strength.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Yzak taunted before turning to his squadmate. "Good going, Housenka!"

Shiho smiled, then turned her attention to another squadron of Moebius…

* * *

Things were going well for DREAM - the Britannian forces in the surrounding parts of the Settlement had quickly been forced to retreat to the government bureau in the face of a simultaneous attack by their Super Robots, even as Zero's main forces pushed into the middle.

"Out of the way!" Suzaku cried as he rushed into a group of Gloucesters with the Lancelot, now fitted with a new Float Unit, just like the Gawain. This changed its designation to Lancelot Air Cavalry.

 _Such skill,_ Lelouch thought as the Lancelot Air Cavalry sliced off one Gloucester's arms, and the legs of another, then using a harken on the shoulders of the second one; _He's disabling every unit that attacks him without touching their cockpit!_

 _He's a natural fit for DREAM,_ C.C. thought as she wheeled the Gawain around; _He fights to disable, not to kill._ A pair of Sutherlands were attacking from behind, but the Druid System warned of their approach, allowing Lelouch to shoot the Gawain's own harkens. Unlike those of every other Knightmare, they were mounted on its fingers.

 _Me and Suzaku,_ he thought as the two pilots ejected; _Together, there's nothing we cannot accomplish!_

"Tohdoh," the prince said as he started flying upward; "Suzaku and I are going to hit the bureau from the top. Continue attacking from the bottom...and keep an eye out for Shapiro Keats."

"But there's no sign of him anywhere!" one of the Four Holy Swords, Urabe, said. "Are you sure he didn't turn tail and run?"

"He's bound to show up at some point," Suzaku said grimly as the Lancelot followed the Gawain; "He always likes to appear 'fashionably late'."

"When that man does appear," Zero then said; "Order all of our Super Robots to engage him. He has a Super Robot of his own, so we can't take chances."

"Understood," Tohdoh replied.

"I'll do a quick sweep of the rear to confirm enemy reinforcements," the Lancelot's pilot then said, flying ahead of his friend; "I'll be along shortly."

As that was said, the black Knightmare flew over the top of the bureau. Much to Lelouch's surprise, it was nothing at all like what he expected. It was a beautiful, flower-filled garden with white columns, arches and even a gazebo...arranged in such a way that aroused a memory from his past.

"This place looks like…" Lelouch gasped.

"Aries Villa." C.C. interrupted.

"Huh?" the prince exclaimed. "You know about it?"

"I'll tell you someday, when the time is right," the witch said. Suddenly, he saw a familiar horned Knightmare standing in front of him - Cornelia's Gloucester.

"Zero!" she said in a taunt that thinly veiled her despair and rage; "I had a feeling you'd come up here once you learned about that air raid!"

 _Cornelia...finally,_ Lelouch thought. _This advanced Knightmare should have no trouble with her._

"Shall we dance?" she hissed. But as soon as she started to rush at Zero, her Knightmare was knocked aside by a slash harken...the Lancelot Air Cavalry's.

"Cornelia!" Suzaku called to her.

"Suzaku Kururugi!" the princess laughed as she turned her attention to the Lancelot and lunged at it; "I always had a hunch you'd betray us one day!"

"I'm only betraying Shapiro Keats!" Suzaku retorted as he blocked the lance with his shield; "He's the one who caused that slaughter! He's the one who..."

"How could you do this?!" Cornelia cried, her wrath mixed with crazed despair; "After the murder of the very person you swore to protect?!"

"Cornelia, Euphie's not dead!" the Lancelot's pilot cried; "Against all odds, she's alive! DREAM saved her life!"

"LIAR!" Cornelia screamed, overcome with a berserker rage; "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"Very well then," Suzaku sighed as he took to the air and wheeled around to the side of the Gawain. "We'll capture you and bring you to her."

* * *

"Where are we going, Kaji?" Asuka asked. She was riding in Kaji's convertible with him, having been taken from Nerv HQ. Gendo, occupied with Kaworu's attempt to hijack Unit 02, was too busy to even watch her.

The car stopped at what looked like a checkpoint made by the Black Knights. When he showed that Asuka was with him, the rebel soldier waved him on. They soon arrived at Ashford. There, Dancougar stood, towering over the school even as its pilots were tending to some injured soldiers. He stepped out of the car, grabbed Asuka by the hand and took her over to Shinobu.

"Shinobu Fujiwara," Kaji said grimly.

"Oh...you're Asuka's guardian," Shinobu said. "What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor," he said. "On the chance that this whole operation goes bad, I want you to take Asuka with you to the Universal Century world."

"Huh? Sure, I guess."

"Good," the man replied, almost shoving Asuka into the Dancougar pilot's arms. "Here you go." With that, he started to walk away, but the pilot of Eva Unit-02 rushed back, grabbing his hand.

"No! I wanna stay with you!" she whined.

"Asuka, let me go!" Kaji yelled as she pulled his hand out of her grip. "This is for your own good!" At this, Asuka scowled, even as tears formed in her eyes.

"You're just trying to get rid of me because you still love Misato, don't you?" she said angrily. This piercing remark made the man stop.

"Forget her," she said; "And look at ME!" To everyone's shock, Asuka pulled off her shirt, exposing her body, covered only by a bra.

"Look at me, Kaji!" she cried. "I'm not a kid anymore!" But Kaji only shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Asuka...I have to go now," he said. With that, he walked over to his car, got in and started it up.

"Kaji!" Asuka cried as she rushed over to him. "Come back!"

He backed up as fast as he could and turned the car around.

"KAJIIIIIIIII!" she screamed as her guardian sped off once he passed the checkpoint. Despondent, Asuka threw herself into Shinobu's arms and started crying into his chest, not even realizing that Sara was watching...

 _Great,_ Shinobu thought; _now I'm stuck with this clingy brat..._

* * *

Aboard the _Avalon_ , Prince Schneizel watched the battle from his throne on the ship's bridge while Shapiro sat on a smaller seat nearby. Just then, someone entered the bridge - it was Cedric Zifell, the Imperial senator.

"So, things aren't going so well, are they?" he said, just barely resisting the urge to smirk.

"Senator Zifell," Schneizel said. "I'd hoped this matter would be resolved quickly, but it seems we have to wait for our reinforcements from space to arrive.

"Perhaps my family can be of assistance until then, Prime Minister?" the senator said.

"In what way?" Shapiro interrupted. "Do you have weapons that can match the power of DREAM's Super Robots?"

"As a matter of fact, we do," Cedric replied. "We have three weapons that can take out Zero's entire force on their own, assuming the data is correct."

"Very well," Schneizel said. "The situation is desperate." With that, Cedric opened a cell phone and dialed a number.

"So, what's the word, brother?" the voice at the other end asked.

"Harkness...tell Peleus and Lugh to prepare the XEM Series for battle," Cedric said. "It's time to show the world what they can do."

"I've been wait'n t' hear that all day!" Harkness laughed. With that, he hung up.

 _I suppose I should get out there as well,_ Shapiro thought; _This nonsense has gone on long enough..._

* * *

For all of Cornelia's skill and berserker fury, she had no hope of defeating the Gawain and the Lancelot Air Cavalry at the same time. Her machine was now a wreck, and she was lying on the ground, bleeding in several places. She could barely move her body.

"Damn it," Cornelia gurgled; "Damn it...damn it...Euphie, I…"

"Dear Cornelia," Lelouch said as he approached his fallen half-sibling. "Why would I knowingly kill a sister that both you and I loved so dearly? Someone so integral to my dream?"

"Sister?!" the ex-Viceroy gasped as the truth dawned on her. "No...don't tell me..."

Seeing that she had essentially figured it out, Lelouch removed his mask, covering his Geass eye with his free hand.

"Yes, Cornelia," he said. "It's me."

"Lelouch...so, you were Zero all along," Cornelia sighed; "I should have suspected something when Euphie suddenly started talking about freeing Japan...we had concluded that Zero was someone with a grudge against the royal family."

"I do," the prince said.

"Why, though?" Cornelia asked. "Why go through all this?"

"For Nunnally's sake," Lelouch replied. "For her sake, I will use DREAM to destroy the current world order and build a new, better one in its place."

"You killed Clovis and Euphie for the sake of that madness?!" the princess snarled.

"We told you, Euphie's not dead!" Suzaku said angrily; "And it wasn't Zero who almost killed her, but Shapiro Keats!"

"Can you not believe the man who swore his life to her?" Lelouch said with a little smile - he couldn't help but be amazed at Cornelia's insistence on ignoring the truth. "Besides, you're one to talk, sister - considering how you idolized my mother, Marianne the Flash."

"So," Cornelia grunted as she managed to sit up, "it seems there's no further point in talking."

"If that's the case," the prince said, revealing his Geass eye; "Then Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to answer him truthfully!" It gleefully lashed out at Cornelia's mind and quickly rewired her nerves, compelling her to obey her half-brother's command.

"Right," she said, the defiance in her eyes gone.

 _So, this is Lelouch's power,_ Suzaku thought. _I pray that he'll never need to use it again. If he hadn't saved Euphie, I might consider this unforgivable..._

"Were you the one who killed my mother?" Lelouch asked.

"No," came Cornelia's reply.

"Do you know who did?" the young man asked.

"One who is in league with the Demon King of Lies," the princess answered. Lelouch scowled...even when speaking truth, she was evading the real truth.

"That's not a good enough answer, Cornelia!" Lelouch said angrily; "You were in charge of her personal guard, right?!"

"Yes," she answered.

"Why did you withdraw your guard that day?!" her brother demanded.

"I was asked to," Cornelia replied.

"By who?!" Lelouch said, his frustration now building.

"By Lady Marianne."

 _That's impossible!_ Lelouch thought; _My mother KNEW she was going to be attacked?! But if she did, she would have gotten us out of there!_

"Tell me!" Lelouch screamed; "TELL ME THE NAME OF THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MOTHER!"

Cornelia started to speak, but all that came out was a weak croak. It was the same as Clovis - she didn't know.

"The Demon King of Lies...Muge Zolbados," Suzaku said as he began to ponder Cornelia's answers. "We fought his forces in Northern Africa, remember?"

"That's still not a lot to go on," Lelouch said before turning back to Cornelia. "Tell me what you do know! I know you investigated this matter yourself!"

"His Majesty the Emperor ordered Schneizel to remove her body," she began; "When we examined her corpse…" But before she could finish, a loud, booming voice burst forth...one that both Suzaku and Lelouch recognized.

"AAAAALLL HAAAAAIL BRITANNIAAAAAA!"

It was the gigantic Knightmare that had been in Bartley's possession. As it hovered in place, the owner of the voice stepped out into the open...Jeremiah Gottwald.

"What's this? Can it really be? Zero?!" he exclaimed, though Lelouch was unsure of whether his surprise was genuine or not. "Oh, what luck! What fate! What evil fortune!"

"Is that you, Orange?!" Lelouch exclaimed as he put his mask back on. The mention of that nickname only served to get Jeremiah even angrier than he already was.

"O-O-O-O-ORANGE?!" he exclaimed; "Oh Zero, would you please die for me?!" As he leaped back into the cockpit, the Lancelot Air Cavalry lunged at him.

"Zero!" Suzaku cried. "Do what you need to do! I'll keep him busy!"

"Come, Cornelia. I still need your knowledge," the prince said as he turned towards the entrance of the bureau. "C.C...let's go." C.C. picked Cornelia up. The princess was too weak to do much else, so she followed him.

"How daaaaaaaaaaaaaare you?!" Jeremiah roared as the Siegfried began to spin. "How dare you betray your benefactors! I'll crush you...I'll crush you with the power of my Siegfried!"

"Jeremiah Gottwald! Enough!" Suzaku cried as he dodged the gigantic Knightmare's attack; "I don't want to have to hurt you!"

"It is my sworn duty to destroy all enemies of the Empire subjects," the madman replied; "Therefore...AAAAALL HAAAAAAIL BRITANNIAAAAAA!"

* * *

"You're not getting away!" Tara cried as she slashed the limbs off of a Gloucester. The street around them was littered with abandoned and scrapped Knightmares - all of them had been taken down by Lifthrasir.

"And that's that," she sighed. She then contacted Yurika.

"Area secured, Captain. The houses suffered some minor damage, but I don't think any civilians were hurt."

"Good job!" the _Nadesico_ 's captain said, giving her a thumbs-up.

"If it's okay," Lifthrasir's pilot said, "I'd like to stay here and protect this sector."

"Why's that?" Yurika asked.

"My parents live here," Tara answered. Yurika pondered this for a moment, then nodded.

"All right. It's far from the front lines, and we're very close to the bureau, so this whole operation is probably going to be over soon. Just watch for ZAFT troops."

"Right!" Tara said. But as soon as she cut the connection, Xemmey's hologram appeared.

"Tara...just now, something appeared out of a Threshold, and its energy signature is a close match to the TZUM." As the AI said this, Tara felt an oppressive heat coming from behind the machine. She whirled around and saw a looming silhouette that stood taller than even Mazinkaiser, its appearance blocked by the glare of great flames.

"'Ello there, wee lass," a voice she recognized said.

* * *

 _Was it the right thing to do, giving them those? Were they not the very things that caused the death of your home universe, my lord?_

 _The mass-produced versions of the TZIM and TZUM that we perfected pose no threat to the infinite realities. They cannot used to move from one spacetime continuum to another...only within a single one._

 _But isn't their output potentially limitless?!_

 _They draw upon energy from realities that are empty of anything more than basic particles, and will recollapse of their own accord. As vast as a single universe's energy is, it is nothing compared to the source that the prototypes draw from._

 _Yes, Lord Metatron..._

* * *

 _And that's it for Part 1! Next time on Part 2 of the finale of_ Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion's _1st season:_

 _*Just when it seems that the Black Rebellion is going to go in Lelouch's favor, three new units appear and begin wreaking havoc on DREAM's forces! Meanwhile, Shapiro Keats enters the battlefield, while an army of mass-production Great Mazingers seems due to drop in from space, Who are these three new units, and can DREAM hold them off? Or is Lelouch's rebellion truly doomed? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 34 - The Turning Point! Struggle For The Settlement! Part 2!**_


	48. Chapter 34

_It's time for the end of_ Code Geass' _first season, and to bring in the XEM series!_

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – Turning Point! Struggle For the Settlement! (Part 2)**

As Tara stood awestruck of the colossus behind her, the great flame that was behind her shrunk, allowing her a good look at what had just appeared:

It was a bulky, humanoid monstrosity with a dragon-shaped head, vicious-looking claws and long, ridged golden spikes on its head, devilish wings, and arms. Its body was a mix of steel gray and green, while its chest was an electric blue. Perched on its shoulders were a pair of mechanized serpents with arms, legs and dragon-like wings.

"You...you're that guy from the art show!" Lifthrasir's pilot exclaimed, recognizing the voice of Harkness Zifell coming from within. "What are you doing here, lardass?!"

"Just stopping yer little rebellion, niece," the Britannian noble replied. "And to take this 'ere Aesir Zorum fer a test run." With lightning-quick speed, the spikes on Aesir Zorum's arms suddenly folded down and formed into golden claws that covered the hands, making the incoming claw strike all the more damaging.

"Aaaagh!" Tara cried as her machine crashed into the ground, smashing up the paved road, but narrowly avoiding the buildings that lined both sides of the street.

"Felt that one, didn'tcha?" Harkness laughed as Zorum entered a fighting stance while Lifthrasir got up and took to the air.

"This thing's fast!" Tara said to Xemmey. "Well, we'd better get even faster!" She soared higher up, then drew her machine's beam tonfas, preparing to give her opponent a taste of her machine's Heavenly Blazer.

But when she dashed out of the first portal, the winged serpents on Zorum's shoulders lunged at Lifthrasir with their fangs - so quickly that even with Xemmey's near-instantaneous reaction time, they still managed to leave shallow scrapes in her armor. This also gave Harkness a moment to unleash a blast of flame from the dragon's mouth.

"That little prissy mech's no match for ma Aesir Zorum!" Harkness guffawed. "Especially if yer try'n t' protect that disgrace of a man you call a father and his Eleven whore."

This made Tara's frustration boil over into rage.

"Yooooou!" she cried as she pulled out her beam rifles. But before she could fire, two more portals opened on either side of her, and the winged snakes came out of them, biting down on Lifthrasir's arms and raising them up. The serpents also grabbed hold of her thrusters with their arms, preventing her from trying to fly away.

Grinning wickedly, Harkness made Zorum ready its golden claws again, then trudged towards her. Tara tried to wrest herself free from the grip of the serpents, but their hold was tight as anything. Firing her thrusters was impossible thanks to the snake's hold.

"I think Gilbert spoiled ya too much," the sumo-shaped noble chuckled as he raised a claw; "I'd say it's time for the ol' Zifell clan discipline."

Zorum's eyes flashed, and then the claws became wreathed in intense heat. It then slashed Lifthrasir across the chest with both claws, carving deeper gouges in its armor. It then struck again...and again...and with each successive slash became more rapid. Finally, the draconic mech hopped backwards, and charged a blast of intense heat in its mouth, before unleashing it at point blank range. It was then that the serpents let go, which made Lifthrasir go flying. It bounced once, then skidded further along the ground. The sparks and flying debris cut and burned Tara in several places.

Sparks flew all over the inside Lifthrasir's cockpit, even damaging the game controller that Tara had been using to pilot her father's machine. Sensing this, Xemmey was able to raise up some conventional controls from the ground, though they appeared to be damaged as well. The outside of the machine was even worse - several parts had been blown off, its arms and legs had wiring exposed, and one of her rifles had its beam canisters destroyed.

When Tara finally got her bearings, she saw that her machine's head was just barely touching her family home. But even before she could try to get Lifthrasir back on its feet, Zorum strode over to her and held her down with one foot.

"Had enough, lass?" Harkness said.

"I...will never...give in...to...you…" she wheezed, defiant even at the point of exhaustion, and her machine near the point of total breakdown.

"Is that so?" the noble chuckled. "Well, maybe this'll change your mind." With that, the two serpents landed on either side of the house.

"You leave my mom and dad out of this!" she yelled angrily.

"If ya surrender yerself to the Empire," Harkness said, "I'd be happy to let your family live. After all, they're mine too." Tara sighed in despair when she realized that it was over - she had been beaten, and badly. And with this threat to her family, she couldn't bring herself to fight on.

"So, what do ya say?" the fat man said with a wry smile; "Come to your Uncle Harkness."

Tara sighed and unstrapped her restraints, then rolled onto the wall, which was now the floor.

"Xemmey," she ordered as a portal opened for her, the other end being in the air next to Aesir Zorum; "As soon as I step out, I want you to warp back to the _Nadesico_." As she walked toward it, she stopped and smiled a little, turning to face the holographic projection of her AI companion.

"And if you see Jan, tell him that he was the only thing on my mind at the very end."

"Very well," the AI said.

"Goodbye, Xemmey," she said, a tear sliding down her face. "I'll miss you." With that, she stepped out, and the portal closed behind her.

"That's a smart lass," Harkness said with a wicked grin as the serpents released Lifthrasir from their grip; "Now fer your..."

But to his surprise, Lifthrasir opened a portal behind it, revealing the _Nadesico_ 's hangar, and fell through it. The ship jostled a bit as Tara's machine crashed.

"Well, it's not like we needed that piece o' junk anyway," Harkness sighed. He opened his hand and allowed Tara to step onto it.

"Come on, lass," Harkness said as he opened a portal; "You've got an appointment with His Majesty, ya know..."

* * *

"Incredible...what power!" Schneizel exclaimed after Aesir Zorum disappeared into the first portal; "It defeated Gilbert's machine like it was nothing!" They were still aboard the _Avalon_ , though Shapiro had gone to who-knows-where.

"I never knew your brothers were such amazing pilots, Lord Cedric!" said one of the Prime Minister's aides, an effeminate-looking man with rosy-gold hair and ice-blue eyes.

"Our family fought bravely during the Imperial conquest of Area 11...or have you so forgotten, Earl Maldini?" Cedric said, beaming with pride. "It's a shame that Harkness allowed himself to become a glutton..."

"I'm more interested in those machines, Senator," Schneizel said thoughtfully; "Please, tell us about them."

Cedric cleared his throat and began his explanation.

"These three machines, all based on the XEM-00 Lifthrasir, derive their power from mass-produced versions of the Transitional Zone and Ultra-positional Matrix drive system," Cedric began as he inserted a thumb drive, causing the schematics for Lifthrasir's drive system to appear on the view screen; "Or TZUM for short. These versions are not as powerful as the prototype, but far more stable. More importantly, it still allows instantaneous movement between two points in space via Thresholds."

The schematics for the Aesir Zorum appeared next.

"The machine that just defeated Lifthrasir is the XEM-01 Aesir Zorum. As you saw, its abilities are based on its powerful claws, as well as heat and flames...a perfect fit for my brawling brother Harkness."

Next came the schematics for the two winged serpents.

"But Unit A's most unique trait is that it comes with a pair of 'Egyu' attack drones. These machines are almost entire autonomous - they utilize a similar AI system to the Lifthrasir's own, allowing them to either fight independently or in concert with the Zorum without the need for wires! The only caveat is that they have no internal power source, so they have to return to their master to recharge."

"Ah, look, it's heading toward that group of Black Knights!" Kanon exclaimed. Indeed, the Zorum had returned, having just dropped off its passenger. The Britannians were content to remain aloft and watch the carnage...

* * *

Meanwhile, Suzaku was fighting his hardest to defeat Jeremiah, or at least stall him while Lelouch crippled the government bureau. And yet, for reasons he couldn't understand, he wasn't going all-out like he wanted to. Something in his mind was holding him back, making him fight too defensively. Instead, he flew toward a squad of Black Knights' Knightmares, and radioed them as he flew overhead.

Little did Euphemia's Knight realize that this was the effect of Lelouch's command for him to "live"...he would do whatever he had to do to survive, even if it went against his personal morals.

"Squad 3, incoming enemy aircraft!" he called out. The Knightmares responded by taking aim with some bazookas. But as soon as Jeremiah saw his enemies lift their weapons and focused his mind, he saw the path the projectiles were going to take...he could see future lines, just like Nemo.

 _I see them,_ he thought; _I see them! I see the lines of the future!_

As the projectiles flew in, his Siegfried started to hover away, dancing gracefully as it dodged every last round...this was courtesy of cables embedded in his spine that instantly transmitted mental impulses to the oversized Knightmare...he could pilot it by thought alone.

"Take this, cretins!" he bellowed while his machine began to spin like a top, the green spikes turning into lethal blades, then charged in; "You can't stop my Siegfried!" The blades began to glow blue-hot as it tore through the rubble, and the Knightmares.

 _He's fast,_ Suzaku thought, the Geass command still dominating his every thought process; _I've_ _got to...I've got to get away!_ He didn't care that he had needlessly sacrificed troops from his own side to save his own skin...he just wanted to live.

"KURURUGIIIII!" Jeremiah screamed as he launched one of the spikes, which were oversized slash harkens. Suzaku narrowly avoided the attack, then turned around. He suddenly noticed that the building behind the Siegfried was incredibly unstable...so much that a single impact could cause the whole thing to topple over.

Without hesitation, Suzaku pulled out the Lancelot Air Cavalry's rifle, and fired at a crack in the building just as Jeremiah came around the bend. Assuming it was aimed at him, the insane Britannian dodged.

"You can't hit me!" the madman cackled; "You can't hit Jeremiah Gottwald!"

"Except I wasn't aiming at you," Suzaku chuckled. Jeremiah turned around just in time for the building to fall over on top of him, smashing the Siegfried into the ground. With this dire threat gone, the "live" command retreated into the depths of his unconscious...

* * *

"They're gon' t' have ta bury what's left of ya in a soup can!" Harkness cackled as he smashed into a Burai with a claw strike, virtually flattening it and its pilot. Meanwhile, the two Egyu drones were tearing at the head of a mass-production Great Mazinger, one of two stolen by a lucky rebel group. One managed to shatter the cockpit and violently grab the hapless pilot, piercing his body with one of its claws.

"Bloody Elevens," the Aesir Zolum's pilot chuckled, licking his lips; "Just the way ah like 'em!" He then turned as the second MP Great fired an Atomic Punch at him. He swatted the flying fist out of the sky, causing it to smash another building. In panic, the pilot fired off a Breast Burn, but it didn't so much as scratch the XEM-01's armor, nor did bazooka rounds fired by some Burais.

"I'm the bloody Conqueror, ya sheep-livered mongrels!" Harkness bellowed; "Yer goose is as good as cooked!" After charging its golden claws with heat, he struck everything nearby with a massive sweeping motion, demolishing enemy Knightmares and toppling the hijacked Great Mazinger. He then leaped into the air as he called his Egyu drones back, then charged up energy, which was channeled into Zorum's and the Egyus' mouths.

"KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!" he roared triumphantly.

Finally, Aesir Zorum unleashed a blast of heat and flame into the ground, smashing everything in a four hundred yard radius flat. When he landed, Harkness couldn't help but feel smug and taunt his annihilated foes one last time.

"Oh, they're gon' t' have to glue you lads back together...IN HELL!"

* * *

Shapiro was having the time of his life. The puny Knightmare Frames that stood before Desire were like mere insects, and its massive beam rifle, comparable to a battleship's own main gun, could annihilate entire squadrons in one blast. Even his subordinate Cornelia wasn't able to deal that kind of damage.

He then spotted Tohdoh's Gekka approaching.

"Well, if it isn't the Miracle of Itsukushima," Shapiro said as he turned to face Tohdoh. "But you'll need more than a miracle to defeat my Desire."

"Then try us!" Shinobu roared as Dancougar stepped in, sword drawn. Shapiro grinned, and parried the attack with his gun's barrel. To their shock, the gun actually dented the Dan Kuu Ken!

Even Kyoshiro stopped in shock.

The would-be god smirked, flicked a switch on Desire's rifle and fired. Instead of beam shots, several large explosive shots fired out, damaging the Super Robot and causing it to stagger backwards.

"Poor pitiful Cyber Beast Force," the pink-haired man laughed; "You have all the powers of Instinct, yet you lack the ambition required to use it to its full extent! I, on the other hand..."

"SHAPIROOOOOOO!" Suzaku screamed as the Lancelot hurtled at Shapiro. But the man turned, and parried Suzaku's attack.

"So, the reports are true...you did defect to those accursed Black Knights. Well, I'm afraid a little punishment is in order for your mutiny."

Shapiro fired several shots at the Lancelot, two of which it dodged, but the third landed dead on. With startling speed granted by the power of Instinct, Desire grabbed the Lancelot with its free hand and quickly crushed its head and body, just enough to keep Suzaku from ejecting, but not enough to kill him.

"Damn it, we've lost Kururugi!" Tohdoh growled as he spotted the _Nadesico_ flying overhead. "Zero...Kururugi just got beaten by Keats!"

"Retreat to the school!" Yurika replied. Meanwhile, Shapiro looked over to where the _Nadesico_ was headed, and smirked evilly.

 _Foolish little children,_ Shapiro chuckled. _Do you honestly think I didn't anticipate this? You will learn to be humble in the face of the only one who can command me...but now to give my dear friends in DREAM a parting gift..._

"All units! Retreat to the bureau!" he then commanded. He switched his rifle back to its beam mode, started charging it up. "Now, rebellious worms, know your place!" Desire unleashed a massive beam blast, packing as much sheer force as the _Nadesico_ 's Gravity Blast and the _Archangel_ 's Lohengrin combined.

The blast ripped a massive hole in the settlement, and annihilated many retreating Black Knights and allied rebels...

* * *

Meanwhile, another member of the XEM Series was wreaking havoc at the east end of the Settlement.

This machine had a body very similar to Lifthrasir's, except it was more masculine. Like the Zorum, it had a dragon-like head, but it had much shorter horns, and its body color was a mix of gold and bronze. It had two dragon-headed rifles in its hands, each of which were creating massive icy tornadoes.

Its pilot closely resembled Peleus Zifell, except instead of dark green eyes, he had golden yellow ones that twinkled with battle lust, and his body was more muscular. His long brown hair was also somewhat disheveled, giving him a slightly feral appearance.

"It's no use resisting, filthy Elevens!" he said as he turn the icy whirlwinds on a squadron of Burais. The sheer cold was enough to freeze them solid. He then landed and strode over to one of them.

"No use!" he bellowed as he smacked a pair of Burais with his rifle, which had blades at the end of the barrel. The Knightmares shattered like the most delicate glass on contact.

"No use!" he said again, doing the same to another two Knightmares. "No use! You cannot defeat the great Lugh Zifell like that!" He turned and saw more Burais and three MP Great Mazingers headed for him.

"It's no use opposing Aesir Daoran!" he boomed as he sprayed countless tiny ice shards straight up. Some of the ice shards then began to bunch together, creating beautifully carved swords.

" **FIMBUL HURRICANE - BLADES!"** Lugh roared.

As if controlled by mental command, the blades quickly flew at the hapless soldiers, cutting the Burais and their pilots to pieces, while simultaneously slowing the Great Mazingers' already slow pace to a virtual crawl and damaging them. Lugh put the rifles away and began drawing the ice shards in towards Aesir Daoran's hand, where they formed into huge spiked fists. He then rushed and unleashed a flurry of blows too fast for the eye to track.

" **FIMBUL HURRICANE - FISTS! THERE'S NO USE IN RESISTING!"**

The mass-produced Super Robots' bodies became pocked by the spikes, backed by blows going at Mach 4.

" **NO-USE-NO-USE-NO-USE-NO-USE-NO-USE…"**

Like a madman, Lugh kept repeating those words as he hammered the mechs with incredible force, before finally raising one of the icy blocks for one final blow.

" **NO UUUUUUUUUSE!"**

This finally blasted the Great Mazingers to icy bits, but shattered the frozen fists at the same time. They all began to fall to the ground like gentle snowflakes. Aesir Daoran opened one of its hands and allowed some flakes to land on it.

"Your life was not wasted...in death, you have become as pure as winter's first snowfall," he mused.

* * *

"Next, we have XEM-02, 'Aesir Daoran', Cedric continued as the _Avalon_ 's viewscreen changed from the havoc wreaked by Lugh's machine to the schematics of Aesi Daoran. "Its design is very close to the prototype, but it doesn't use particle beams - it generates ice shards, powerful blizzards and whirlwinds whose temperatures come within one ten-millionth of a degree from absolute zero...the very embodiment of the Fimbulvetr."

He paused a moment and checked his watch. The reinforcements from space would be arriving within the hour.

"It can also mold the ice shards into any shape the pilot desires," Tara's uncle continued; "As you saw, my brother Lugh likes to make them into swords or spiked fists."

"Turning enemies into snow...I don't know whether that's horrible or beautiful," Kanon sighed.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, my friend," Schneizel said with a smirk before turning to one of the bridge crew.

"How long before we reach the school?" he said.

"About five minutes, my lord," the operator said. "I'm picking up a third new unit underneath us…it must be the third XEM series unit!"

"That must be my brother Peleus," Cedric chuckled; "He's going to rescue the hostages being held at Ashford Academy, no doubt..."

* * *

The battle against the ZAFT forces, on the other hand, was going relatively well. Their numbers had been reduced to less than fifty units, though two of the four X-Numbers still continued to fight. Rau Le Creuset had since retreated, heavily damaged by the combined effort of Mu and Janus. Amuro, in the meantime, had shot down the Buster. Meanwhile, the _Archangel_ and _Ra Cailum_ 's elite forces were still going strong - a few grunts in Jegans were shot down, but they managed to bail out in time.

Meanwhile, Kira and Athrun were going at it.

"Kira!" Athrun cried.

"Athrun!" Kira yelled.

The two crossed beam sabers repeatedly, neither one able to land a hit. However, when Athrun transformed the Aegis into its cannon mode, it managed to heavily damage the Strike's Aile Frame, knocking it out of the sky and forcing him to purge the Frame.

Mu, seeing this, swooped in.

"Kira! Take the Sword Frame!" he called out.

The plane disengaged the Sword Frame, and Kira managed to link with it. He renewed his assault against the Aegis, using its own sword to clash with Athrun's.

"Kira, give it up!" Athrun yelled. "You're only going to get killed if you keep fighting for the Alliance! Wake up, and come join ZAFT! I don't want to have to kill you!"

"My answer...is still...NO!" Kira cried. He lunged with the blade of his weapon, and Athrun managed to dodge. But neither of them saw that Nicol, using the Mirage Colloid, had sneaked in to try and ambush the Strike. Without its Phase Shift Armor active, Kira's blade pierced the Blitz's body, stabbing it just through the chest.

Nicol stared in shock as everything around him inside the cockpit started to crackle and spark. The Blitz started emitting light from its body. before erupting into a fireball as its engine went critical.

Athrun and Kira both stared in shock. After a moment, Athrun became overwhelmed with grief as he realized that now Nicol would never be able to play concert piano...

And then, just as Kira's did, his pupils contracted and he was overcome with a berserker rage...the power of SEED.

"Nicol...NICOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!"

Athrun suddenly rushed in at a terrifying speed, slashing and hacking away at the Strike. As Granlif and the Londo Bell forces prepared to move in to help, the _Ra Cailum_ received a call.

"Amuro, Janus...we need to get over to the school area!" Bright radioed them. "Tohdoh needs us to regroup! Captain Misumaru's orders!"

"But what about Kira?!" Janus exclaimed; "He's fighting for his life down there!"

"You would risk losing everything we've worked for, and all your friends, just for one person?" Amuro yelled. "I'm not a fan of abandoning comrades, either, but sometimes it has to be done!"

"Sorry, kiddo, but that's how things go. This is war, after all," Gai said coldly.

Janus cursed himself for knowing that Amuro and Gai were probably right. The two men were veterans of many, many battles, after all.

"Go! I'll help Kira!" Tolle's voice suddenly called out. "It's just one unit, anyway!"

"Tolle?!" Murrue called out. "What do you think you're doing? Why are you in the Skygrasper 2?!"

"I'm going to protect Kira, just like he's protected all of us!" he cried. He flew the plane down towards the clashing mobile suits, and started firing missiles at the Aegis, yelling loudly with each shot. One of the missiles struck his atmospheric flight gear, forcing Athrun to purge it.

"Ergh...damn you..." Athrun growled as he momentarily turned away from his opponent. The Aegis threw its shield at the plane, making it spin as it flew. Athrun's heightened senses and combat abilities made the weapon hit dead on.

The last thing Tolle felt was the incredibly painful sensation his body being sliced in half, and his head flying off his body before the Skygrasper went out in a fireball, just as the Blitz did, incinerating his lifeless body.

"TOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE!" Kira screamed as he watched his friend perish. The power of SEED filled him to bursting in his grief, and he turned back to the still enraged Athrun. Both pilots, now filled with nothing but hate for the other, rushed at each other once more.

"ATHRUUUUUUNNNN!"

"KIRRAAAAA!"

The two mobile suits clashed violently, each pilot consumed with grief, rage and a single desire - to kill their opponent. The Aegis' legs turned into extra arms, each one holding a beam saber. With each clash, one of the mobile suits heavily damaged the other in a brutal fashion. Limbs were severed, gashes were cut, and armor plating crushed.

Finally, the Aegis transformed and barreled headlong into the Strike. Using its two remaining limbs to restrain it, Athrun prepared to unleash the final blow with its heavy beam cannon...

Except it had just run out of juice.

As the Strike prepared to counterattack, Athrun, deciding it was better to avenge Nicol than to save the Aegis, opened up a special panel and entered a password: 2887. The cockpit opened up, and using a small jetpack, he flew out of the suit.

The Aegis started beeping, and like the Blitz, began to emit light.

Inside the _Archangel_ , Mirallia, still trying to fathom the fact that Tolle was no longer with her, sobbed a bit when she saw the signal for the Strike suddenly disappear. This was followed a split second later by the entire ship shaking as a massive explosion, the result of the Aegis' self destruct function, tore over the ridge that Kira and Athrun had been fighting beyond.

"No...Kira..." Mirallia wept. Suddenly, the ship received a call...it was Muruta Azrael.

" _Archangel_ , I've just received word that the reinforcements being sent your way are under attack. They require your assistance."

"Sir, we just lost the Strike's signal moments ago!" Murrue answered. "I have to see if we can retrieve it and more importantly, find the pilot!"

"This is an order, Captain Ramius," Azrael replied. "Have the other members of you group search for him or something."

"Yes sir," Natarle said with a sigh. "Captain, let's hurry; Sai, contact the Black Knights' headquarters and tell them to send out a search party when the opportunity arises."

"Yes, ma'am," Sai said, trying his best not to let the deaths of his two friends get to him while he was on duty...

* * *

Peleus Zifell was cutting a swath through the Settlement as his machine, the XEM-03, closed in on Ashford Academy. He had received word from the government forces that the entire student body and faculty was being held hostage by DREAM, and that the Black Knights were using it as a base.

The XEM-03 was similar to the Aesir Daoran, though its form was sleeker, its body was blue-gray and its horns and wings were differently designed and colored dark orange. Its entire body emitted a barely audible hum, as if some sort of electrical charge was being held.

At the moment, none of the remaining forces had been able to reach Ashford, so the only defenders were some armed soldiers, a number of Burais and an MP Great Mazinger. A few soldiers were pointing guns at Rivalz, Shirley, Milly and a still distraught Nina, who were caught trying to escape. Shirley, however, was unafraid to speak up.

"Call Zero!" she said defiantly. "He gave us his word that no students or faculty would be harmed! If he doesn't answer, then something's gone wrong!"

"Shut up!" Tamaki yelled. "I know Zero better than anyone! He wouldn't let some bratty kids just leave!" Just then, Pelleus' unit arrived, skidding to a stop.

"Stop!" he said; "You won't lay a finger on these children!"

"Intruder!" one of the soldiers yelled. "Blast him!" The Burais and the MP Great Mazinger all prepared to opened fire on the third XEM unit.

"Be still, terrorist scum," he said. As he said that, the humming that the XEM-03 was emitting suddenly grew louder. It then unleashed a wide range electromagnetic pulse, immediately scrambling the electronics of all of the other robots and making everyone's hair stand on end momentarily.

"Why you...!" Tamaki yelled as he took aim at the Ashford student council. But then something pounced on him - Arthur, the student council's pet cat.

"Stupid cat!" the Black Knight snarled; "Kill 'em all!" But as he said that, something else soared overhead - the _Avalon._ In desperation, Tamaki turned back to the students to kill them, but when he fired, two sections of large metal pipe burst out of the ground, shielding the Ashford attendees from the bullets.

"Damn it! Retreat for now!" one of the soldiers cried as he got out of his Knightmare and took off on foot, as did the rest of them.

"You're safe now, good children," Pelleus said as he gestured up to the _Avalon_. "This battleship will take you out of harm's way."

* * *

"Finally, we have XEM-03, Aesir Rukid," Cedric said; "Its power is very similar to the Elevens' two Choudenji Robots, but with a greater emphasis on magnetism. Its electromagnetic blows and EMP bursts can disrupt all but the most well-protected of electronics...and as needed, it can protect itself with almost any metal nearby, or hurl them if the need arises. This even applies to metallic bullets."

"Fascinating...no doubt an excellent fit for a saboteur like Peleus," Schneizel said with a smirk. "He's definitely one of the best agents in the OSI."

"Our family is always happy to serve the Empire and its subjects," the senator said, bowing with a flourish. "Now, let's get these students evacuated, shall we?"

* * *

As Lelouch and C.C. walked through the halls of the government bureau, Cornelia limped behind them. Suddenly, they stopped as Lelouch received a message from Tohdoh.

"What happened?" Lelouch asked.

"Keats...strange new units…" Tohdoh said, his voice filled with despair as he struggled what seemed to be more Britannian troops. "Thresholds...our forces…being routed..."

"Just retreat to the school as we planned," he said. "Our final batch of reinforcements from Geneva should be arriving soon, and I've captured Cornelia. Hang in there until they arrive!" When he put the phone away, Cornelia smirked.

"Heh...it sounds like things aren't going your way, are they, little brother?" she taunted. But Lelouch managed to hide his frustration as they continued walking.

"Even though you're no longer Viceroy," he explained; "We still have the Second and Third Princesses of the Empire...two bargaining chips of near unlimited value. I can easily negotiate the surrender of the government for your lives."

Soon, they arrived at a seemingly innocuous door with an electronic combination lock.

"Is this the data room?" he asked. Once again, the command to "answer truthfully" took over Cornelia's mind.

"Yes," she answered as exhaustion finally overcame her and started to slip into unconsciousness. "The code is...3-0...9...4-1-3…unh…"

"She's lost a lot of blood," C.C. commented, gently laying her against the wall while Lelouch put in the combination to unlock the door. "I'm surprised she lasted this long."

"Once we cripple the bureau, we'll bring her to one of the ships for treatment," the prince replied as he opened the door; "Then she and Euphie can spend some quality time together while we negotiate Japan's independence...even if Shapiro doesn't care about them, Schneizel will."

Almost immediately after stepping inside, both of them felt a chill running through their bodies, though Lelouch shrugged it off - he was so close...something as minor as that wasn't going to stop him.

"Lelouch...I don't think we should do this," C.C. said nervously.

"What's this? Second thoughts?" Lelouch said. "You of all people would be the last one I'd expect to be having second thoughts." He then did a quick survey of the room.

The room was full of dozens of black boxes, and was quite cold - for an air conditioning system was necessary to keep so many computers from overheating.

"See, C.C.? It was just the cooling systems for the bureau's servers," Lelouch said reassuringly. "All I need to do now is inject the virus...and the facility will fall to us like a house of straw in a hurricane."

Dramatically, Lelouch plugged the memory stick into a slot at the center of the room. Then, using passwords he had Geassed some unwilling collaborators into giving up, he overrode the servers' security programs. Within moments, the virus went to work, wreaking havoc on the bureau's systems. He grinned wickedly as the monitor of the access terminal started to display all sorts of garbage data and nonsensical text.

But C.C. still felt a heavy sensation of dread. Why would such dread be filling the air? Her answer came when the door handle was suddenly engulfed by a small cloud of darkness. Then the sensation of dread became absolutely overwhelming...as if something made of pure evil was about to appear...and indeed, something did.

It was a humanoid figure, nearly as tall as a Knightmare Frame. Its chest, forehead, and parts of its upper and lower arms all glowed brilliantly. It was partially encased in purple and blue metallic armor, with blood red, stringy muscles exposed, and eyes like dark emeralds. The whole image was complemented by a flowing purple cape.

"Shapiro told me I would find you here," the figure said.

"Muge Zolbados..." C.C. gasped. She wished she had warned him sooner exactly what that sensation of dread was...but now that he was here, it was too late.

"Yes, I am he," Muge replied; "The one you call The Demon King of Lies." Lelouch suddenly turned paler than usual. The sheer amount of dark power emanating from this being was enough for the prince to know that using his Geass would be futile.

"Wait," Lelouch gasped, "Then whoever killed my mother works for..."

"Well-deduced, Lelouch vi Britannia. The one who slew your mother works for me...as does Shapiro Keats. But you have also been very useful, my boy." It was then that C.C. realized how the Emperor could manifest here at all.

 _Is that why Shapiro ordered the slaughter?_ C.C. thought. _To give Muge enough souls to manifest here? I should have anticipated this when I first saw his troops..._

"No...I...I am NO one's tool!" Lelouch roared.

"You have been my tool just as much as Shapiro has," Muge interrupted, his voice somehow echoing; "The only difference is that he's been willing to do my work...but now your usefulness has ended, child. I will deliver you as a gesture of goodwill to your father."

"Lelouch!" C.C. cried out. Muge waved his hand without even looking at her, and C.C. disappeared in a flash of darkness. Then the evil emperor began to unleash a torrent of invisible evil spirits from his body, as his shining areas shined brighter and blood-red irises appeared in his eyes.

The spirits began to fill the entire room, their dark energy causing Lelouch to immediately hallucinate and have waking nightmares; he saw past traumas, sins that stained his soul, and visions of everyone he knew and loved being tortured and dismembered in hellish ways. But a vision of Nunnally undergoing hideous torture and violated in unspeakable ways finally shattered Lelouch's psyche. He collapsed to the ground, a whimpering shell of a human being.

Two Muge soldiers appeared in flashes of darkness and knelt before their ruler.

"Deliver this boy to Britannia's emperor, but make your appearances to be as members of its army. Tell him that it is a gift from Shapiro Keats."

The soldiers silently saluted, picked up Lelouch and disappeared in another flash of darkness. Muge glanced at the terminal, where the virus was still wreaking havoc on Britannia's systems, and chuckled.

"That boy V.V. had better have been right," he grumbled.

* * *

Gilbert and Haruhi Zifell could only stare defiantly as a Muge Zolbados foot soldier stood at the entrance to their shelter, having just blasted down the door. They were already in despair over Tara's apparent surrender to her uncle, but now they feared for their own lives, hard as they tried to conceal that fact. Zig sat in his cage, nervously nibbling on the cage bars.

"Found them," the soldier grunted as someone came down the stairs behind him.

It was a boy in regal attire, a circlet on his head, piercing pink eyes, pale skin and whitish-blond hair that was longer than he was tall, and dragged against the ground slightly. He was eating out of a box of animal crackers. He was joined by another Muge soldier, and they stood on either side of him.

"You!" Gilbert snarled, recognizing the boy.

"So, Gilbert and Haruhi Zifell," the boy said pleasantly; "it's been, what, ten years? I must say, your daughter's grown up splendidly."

"While you haven't aged a day," Haruhi said, almost disgusted to see this person.

"Is that a result of your twisted little experiment, V.V.?" Gilbert said derisively.

"This?" V.V. said. "I became immortal and ageless long before Second Impact. Frankly, there are times I wish I'd have waited until puberty before becoming a Code Bearer. Such is life."

"What are you going to do with our daughter?!" Haruhi demanded.

"What will _I_ do?" V.V. chuckled; "I don't plan to do anything. "But If I gauge His Majesty correctly, he's going to make her into a bride for one of his sons while we wait for the promised time."

"The promised time?" Haruhi exclaimed, as if a horrible truth had just been made plain to her with those three words. "You don't seriously mean triggering…"

"Me personally?" V.V. interrupted; "I'm not going to let it happen the way His Holiness wants. I have other priorities." Gilbert looked at the two soldiers pointing guns at them, then leered at the boy.

"Those men...they aren't Britannian soldiers, are they?" he said; "They're not even with the Geass Order!"

"So you've found me out," the boy chuckled, smiling in an unnerving way; "Too bad you won't live to tell anyone about it."

His smile faded.

"Kill them," he ordered.

The Muge soldiers opened fire, peppering the two scientists with bullets, snuffing out their lives and splattering their blood all over the walls. The noise made Zig start screeching loudly with fright, making V.V. wince.

"Hey, what about this bird?" one of the soldiers said. "You want I should wring its neck?"

"Anything to keep it from making so much damned noise!" the boy said, holding his hands against his ears. The soldier stepped over to the cage and unlocked it, causing the bird's screeching to become even louder. It also began to sparkle imperceptibly.

But when the soldier reached in to grab the bird, Zig bit his hand. To V.V.'s shock, the soldier let out a scream as white energy began to eat away at his flesh like fire consuming paper. In a matter of moments, the soldier was turned to dust.

"That's no ordinary bird, Lord V.V.!" the other soldier exclaimed, taking aim at the bird, "I'm gonna..." But the parrot flew out of the cage, and viciously nipped the soldier in the nose, consigning him to the same fate.

V.V. could only stare, awe-struck as the bird hovered in place, its feathers now sparkling like crystals in sunlight.

 _That light...those colors...it couldn't be a…_

The bird let out a screech that suddenly turned into the mournful song of a whale before disappearing in a flash of light...

* * *

 _And that's it for_ Code Geass' _first season! Considering how different this is from the original, I'd really appreciate reviews about all the changes, especially my addition of Tara's family! Anyway...next time:_

 _*The Black Rebellion has failed. Tara, Zero, Suzaku and Kira have all gone missing. DREAM seems to be left with no choice but to flee to the Universal Century world with Nunnally and the still recovering Euphemia. With GGG and Nerv being neutral, they refuse to join up, leaving Shinji and Rei alone once more...only Asuka is able to cross over with them. Meanwhile, Tara, Lelouch and Suzaku are brought before Charles zi Britannia. What will their fate be? What will DREAM do once it crosses over to the Universal Century again? Find out next time in_ _ **Interlude 3 - Escape To The Other Side!**_ _Until next time, and a happy Thanksgiving to all of my readers from the USA!_


	49. Interlude 3

_It's been a long time coming, but finally it's time to return to the Universal Century. But first, let's wrap things up with_ Code Geass' _plot_.

* * *

 **Interlude 3 - Escape to the Other Side**

It was just one item of bad news after another for the Black Knights and DREAM as they regrouped back at Ashford.

Kira, Tolle, Suzaku, Tara, and even Zero himself were missing or dead; the Alliance reinforcements were under attack, forcing the _Archangel_ to leave the battle lines; and even though the government bureau had been successfully crippled, the fact that ZAFT would still be able to send additional troops meant that they would soon be overwhelmed once Britannia rallied. Shapiro alone had taken out nearly ten percent of their entire forces in one shot, and taken out twice that in total. Meanwhile, the three XEM Series had wiped out almost all of the other rebels.

The captains of the two remaining ships, along with Tohdoh and Gai Murakumo, convened, to decide what to do.

"One thing I can say for sure," Gai said grimly. "Trying to win at this point is gonna be difficult, if not impossible; all we would accomplish is getting ourselves killed or captured."

"I agree. But someone has to stand up to Britannia," Kyoshiro replied. "At least Cornelia had some common decency. Now that Shapiro Keats is Viceroy, things are only going to get worse for Japan."

"Maybe we need more allies?" Yurika chimed in.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Amuro said. "And improving our skills back in my world couldn't hurt either."

"Besides, who knows how bad things have gotten since we left?" Bright added. "Char could have frozen the Earth over, for all we know."

"Not to mention the Moon threatening to fall thanks to the Anti-Spiral," Ruri quipped. "The choice is obvious. We return to the other world and do what we can there."

"Agreed. However, the Black Knights will stay," Kyoshiro said strongly. "We're NOT going to abandon Japan. Zero would never forgive us if we did - nor would Princess Euphemia."

"Speaking of which, what do we do with her and Nunnally?" Amuro asked. "We can't just hand them back to Britannia. But considering one of them is still recovering from a near-fatal injury, and the other is blind and crippled..."

"We don't have a choice," Ruri replied. "Entrusting them to the Black Knights is too dangerous, and I doubt the Earth Alliance will be any friendlier."

"It's settled then," Bright said. "I take it we all agree to this plan?"

* * *

"I said MOVE!" Janus yelled at Xemmey. The android stood in his way as he tried to get into the _Nadesico_ 's hangar, even as the ship made its way toward the Threshold near Photon Power Labs.

"No. I cannot allow you to go out and look for Tara," Xemmey replied.

"Why?!" the young man shouted. "Are you asking me to abandon the girl I promised to always be there for?!"

"No, but if something were to happen to you," the android answered, "And then if the Thresholds were to disappear, no one would able to return to their own universe, and both Earths will ultimately be doomed; And I doubt Tara could ever love you if you selfishly abandoned your mission in order to satisfy your teenage hormones. I would be doing the same thing to her if you were the one who had gone missing."

"You heartless..." Janus growled.

"Call me what you will," Xemmey said coldly. "I am not moving from this spot until we return to your world. And remember - I am a machine, so I need no sleep, food, water or bathroom breaks, and I have infinite patience."

Granlif's pilot sighed in defeat, and morosely walked away, cursing himself for not being there when Tara needed him most.

* * *

Koji also was filled with despair at losing his dear friend Tara, though he tried not to show it. He sat in one of the lounges, morosely watching an episode of _Gekiganger 3_ \- in particular, it was Tara's favorite: the beach episode. Not surprisingly, there were a lot of scenes with the three boys in swimsuits, as well as Nanako in a bikini, which always got Koji excited. At the very least, he had something to remember her by.

His Universal Century counterpart happened by, and hopped onto the seat next to him.

"Heh-heh! Nice!" Kouji said with a chuckle as he viewed a shot of Nanako's substantial rear end with relish. "I wish the Sayaka of my world had a butt like that! You're lucky, you know that?"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!" Koji exclaimed. "Are you looking at MY Sayaka that way?"

"What? I'm just saying," Kouji quipped. "Then again, I bet my Lori and Loru have better assets that yours do!"

"You've got some nerve, buddy!" Koji yelled. "I oughta give you such a whooping..."

"Well, come and get me!" his alternate self replied. Instantly, the two started brawling, somehow kicking up a great cloud of dust. Just then, Sayaka and Mylene walked by.

"Um, shouldn't we break those two up?" Mylene asked with some concern in her voice.

"Nah. I doubt it'll last much longer," Sayaka reassured her. "But I guess it gets his mind off of her. Koji, Tara and I have been friends for a long time..." She found herself thinking back to that day...

* * *

" _Papa, I'm scared," Sayaka Yumi, age 10, whimpers, clinging to the lab coat of Gennosuke Yumi, her father. They stand in a large jail cell. Outside, there is gunfire, screaming and the sounds of war machines. Standing next to her is Koji Kabuto, age 10, sulking angrily. Nearby are Juzo and Kenzo Kabuto, the latter holding a crying young baby, the infant Shiro Kabuto._

" _It's all right, Sayaka," her father says, bending down and stroking her head. "Everything will be fine."_

" _You promise?" she whimpers._

" _I promise," Gennosuke assures her._

" _Mean ol' Britannians," Koji yells. "Why are they doing this?!"_

" _Shhh!" Kenzo hisses; "Do you want them to kill us?!" Just then, a number of Britannian soldiers enter the room. Koji claps his hands over his mouth, as if in fear that his words have summoned this armored man._

" _Kabuto family...Yumi family," he says, "you're all to come with me." One by one, they handcuff everyone except for the baby - Kenzo is allowed to keep his hands in front of him in order to carry his infant son._

" _Where are they taking us?" Sayaka asks._

" _I wish I knew," Koji says. They soon arrive at a more spacious cell, one without bars. Indeed, it seems more like a hospital waiting room, except without any old magazines. Inside are three people - a Britannian man, a Japanese woman, and a purple-haired girl who is kneeling in the corner. They are also shackled._

" _In you go," one of the soldiers says, herding them in one by one. He leaves and closes the door, which automatically locks. The two adults that were there initially looked up, and their dour expressions brighten when they recognize the newcomers, as do the newcomers._

" _Gilbert! Haruhi!" Juzo exclaims._

" _Juzo! Kenzo! Gennosuke!" the woman, Haruhi, says. "Oh thank the gods you're alright!" As they exchange heartfelt greetings and began to discuss their situations, Sayaka and Koji approach the girl in the corner._

" _Hi," Koji says._

" _Dead...they're all dead," the girl replies. Koji gently grabs her by the shoulders and turns her around. Her sapphire-blue eyes, a distinctly Britannian trait, are overflowing with tears, though her facial features indicate that she's also got plenty of Japanese blood in her veins._

" _They got your family too?" he asks._

" _Why?" she whimpers. "Why are they doing this? Just because we're different?"_

" _I dunno," Koji says._

" _Why?" the girl says, her voice growing louder. "Why?! Why?! WHY?!" She keeps repeating this word over and over, until finally Sayaka finally hugs her as if to calm her down. The effect is almost instantaneous._

" _It's okay," Sayaka coos. "Everything's going to be okay."_

" _You...you promise?" the purple-haired girl asks with a sob and a sniffle._

" _Yeah, we promise," Koji says with a wide grin. The purple-haired girl stops sobbing and wipes her tears away, smiling a little._

* * *

Clovis chuckled with twisted excitement as the ZAFT ship he was coming home in finished atmospheric re-entry. It had been many months since he had come up here to space, but at last he was going home...and he planned to make his entrance as grand as possible.

The ship came upon a small fleet of Alliance battleships engaged with a force of both Britannian and ZAFT battleships and submarines. These forces were led by the _Avalon_ , where Schneizel was once again overseeing the battle, this time maintaining a safe distance to avoid threats to the students he no doubt carried.

"Greetings, brother!" Clovis called out, addressing Schneizel over the ship's communicator on the bridge. "I, Clovis la Britannia, am so glad to be home once more!"

"Clovis? Y-you're alive?!" Schneizel exclaimed. "B-but how?! It was confirmed that you..."

"You're not the only one with smarts, my beloved elder brother," Clovis laughed. "I'll explain everything once these rabble have been dealt with and we return to the capital...Mazingers!"

Suddenly, a massive force of Float Unit-equipped MP Great Mazingers, at least a thousand strong, descended from the thick storm clouds above. Clovis, grinning like a mad genius, then issued his next command.

"Mazingers, rain bolts of judgment upon these fools who dare oppose the glorious Holy Britannian Empire!"

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" all one thousand Great Mazinger pilots shouted in chorus. They all paused in midair, raised their index fingers to the heavens. One thousand lightning bolts charged them with power.

And then one thousand Thunder Breaks raining down on the Alliance fleet. The Super Robot-induced thunderstorm wiped out all but one of the two hundred Alliance battleships. Schneizel could only watch in awe at the power his newly returned brother had mustered.

Meanwhile, the sole survivor, the _Archangel,_ chugged away as fast it could back toward the Atlantic Federation. The single battleship had no chance of surviving such an assault again...

* * *

The _Nadesico_ and _Ra Cailum_ arrived at Photon Power Labs, which had managed to avoid the worst of the conflict. The Threshold, thankfully, was still there. So there was no need to make a new one...at least not at this point.

"I highly suggest that the Threshold here be closed," Professor Yumi said once the remaining captains explained the situation. "And that Koji, Tetsuya, Sayaka, and Boss go with you. Once you have made the jump, I will close the Threshold."

"What?!" Tetsuya exclaimed when he heard this. "You're asking us to abandon the Labs?!"

"And let Britannia get even more powerful by mass-producing Mazinkaiser and the true Great Mazinger as well?" the scientist replied. "I will do no such thing. You will join DREAM in the other world, Tetsuya. I cannot promise that the Labs will still be under our control when you return, but it is simply the best option. Besides, you may get to see the alternate version of me and Juzo. I heard he is still alive in that world."

"Alright. I couldn't save my grandfather in this world - maybe I can in the other one," Great Mazinger's pilot said.

* * *

Asuka and Nunnally stood at the window of the _Nadesico_ as it prepared to make the transfer to the other world. While both of them sad to leave their home world, Asuka was also excited to see a brand new one. And with her Evangelion coming along, Asuka knew she would be useful.

Nunnally, however, seemed to have no strong desire to stay...though it was clear she had no choice in the matter at this point. At least her sister Euphemia was safe, and she had Nemo so she could fight...she knew there would probably be fighting.

"If only Shinji, big brother and Kaworu were with us," Nunnally said with a sigh. "I'm sure they'd love to see this new world too."

"Geez, what do you see in that dork Shinji?" Asuka said. "He's a _dumbfbacke,_ a _schweinhund,_ and an _einzeller!_ "

"I'm inclined to agree with her," Nemo said to the princess. "Shinji Ikari is lacking in the backbone department too, his deeds in Evangelion aside."

Before Nunnally could answer her invisible doppelganger, the ships entered the Threshold. Like always, everyone felt their bodies being stretched out right down to the atomic level, and after a period of time that felt like an eternity and an instant simultaneously, the ships and their contents and occupants snapped back to normal on the other side, their bodies having been suspended mid-motion during the jump…

* * *

Charles looked up from his reading as two Muge Zolbados troopers, disguised as Britannian soldiers, one holding Lelouch, the other holding Suzaku. A third trooper, this one actually a member of the palace guard, led a handcuffed Tara.

"Your Majesty, we bring before you the three people you desired us to bring," the soldier holding Tara said. "These two are gifts from Lord Keats, who brought an end to the rebellion in Area 11...and this is the Zifell girl you wanted."

The Emperor looked over the three. They were indeed the ones he wanted, though Tara's capture for an entirely different reason than Lelouch and Suzaku. He stood up from his throne and approached them, a look of indignation in his eyes.

"The FORMER seventeenth heir to the Imperial throne...and the Knight of my dear Euphemia...Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi. I did not expect you two to be working together."

Lelouch struggled to raise his head, but his captor held him down.

"You won't use your Geass power here, whelp," the soldier said coldly as he covered Lelouch's left eye and held his right one open. The other disguised guard held open both of Suzaku's eyes.

"My unworthy son, who raised the banner of rebellion even though he was a prince - it would be such a pity to simply kill you. No, you will yet have some use."

"Please, Your Majesty, don't..." Suzaku pleaded as he watched the symbols of Geass appear in the Emperor's eyes. "What...do you plan to do with us?"

"I will rewrite your memories," the Emperor began in a cruel tone, almost relishing this chance. Tara gasped, but couldn't bring herself to move.

"First for you, my errant son...I shall make you forget about being Zero, about the death of your mother, about how you deceived my servant into following your foolish path, and about the very existence of Nunnally..."

"No...Geass..." Lelouch gasped, struggling vainly to close his other eye.

"You shall remember none of it, and become my instrument," Charles continued; "Nay, an instrument of the Great God's will!"

"Stop! You'd steal what was most precious to him?!" Suzaku yelled, but his captor slammed the young man's face into the floor.

"Now," the Emperor said, ominously spreading his cape, "Charles zi Britannia engraves into your mind...memories of a life you never lived!"

Lelouch screamed as his mind came under attack by his father's Geass power. He watched everything he held dear shatter before his mind's eye, and his memory go dark. He finally slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Lelouch? LELOUCH!" Suzaku screamed.

"Cease struggling, Kururugi...his fate will be yours as well," Charles said. "...No, you will be far more useful to me than he. Yes...you are worthy of being a Knight of the Round...all that's missing is absolute loyalty to me!" Suzaku struggled in vain as well, but the soldier holding him did have to tighten its grip.

"I shall make you forget about ever being my foolish son's friend - instead, he will be your hated enemy. He will be responsible for the destruction of everything you held dear...even Euphemia. You shall hate your former companions in DREAM, for they will have been responsible for the massacre that killed countless members of your people as well as your beloved Euphie."

"N-no! Don't..." Suzaku said, trembling in despair. He then cried out and writhed as his own mind came under attack by Charles' power. But unlike Lelouch, he didn't fall unconscious. The Emperor motioned for Suzaku's captor to let him go, and the Lancelot's pilot started to get up, but stopped in a kneeling pose, in obedience to Charles. It wasn't quite like Lelouch's Geass of absolute control, but Charles knew his power well enough that it could achieve such an end.

"I await your command, my lord," Suzaku said.

Tara had been watching all this in abject terror. She had sensed that the Emperor had this sort of power, but seeing it in action paralyzed her with fear, too frightened to struggle at all. She dared not wonder what memories she would be stripped of. Finally, Charles turned his eyes to her.

"And finally, Tara Zifell. To think a smart girl like you would ally herself with someone as foolish as my son. I had thought I could convince you to see things my way, but you're too stubborn to understand. It seems you must be brought to my side with my Geass power as well."

Tara might have responded if she wasn't so terrified.

"Now, as I did Kururugi, I will make you forget the war you waged against me," the Emperor said, "And you will forget your time with DREAM...they shall become your hated enemy, for they oppose the family of your husband-to-be..."

Tara turned ghostly white at that last statement and finally began to struggle, tears flowing profusely from her eyes.

"No...please...I'll do anything...just don't..."

Tara suddenly let out a long, loud scream as the Emperor's Geass power lashed out at her mind. But to his shock, her memories refused to yield - something was holding them together.

 _She's resisting?! Impossible! My Geass is fully evolved!_

Charles' power lashed out again, but still he could not erase her memories. Still she resisted, fighting with all her strength to hold on to her memories. Finally, he grabbed her from the soldier and grasped her head tightly, using his own large, powerful hands to force her eyes open, her nose touching his.

Tara began to scream and writhe, and her body began to glow white once again, and the rainbow wings of light grew out. But then, a second pair came into being, and out of nowhere, a Threshold appeared - smaller than the one normally generated, but its appearance was enough to startle Charles. Not only that, it wasn't insulated, so it quickly began to draw everything loose toward it. Everyone in the room (except Lelouch) managed to grab a hold of one of the columns - Charles had to drop her - and watched as something even more startling happened:

A white orb appeared from Tara's body and flitted into the Threshold. As soon as it did the portal itself disappeared, and everything was at it was.

Tara stood up, dusted herself off, changed back to her usual shape and looked at the stunned Charles.

"Oh, Charles. Good to see you again," she said with a cordial smile.

"It is good to see you, Tara," Charles replied, testing to see if his memory rewrite had worked.

"I must remind you, Your Majesty," the girl replied, "That my name is spelled T-E-R-A. Okay? My name is Tera."

Charles smiled. She was so very much like Marianne. But he also noted something else within this new person he had made from twisted memories.

 _I see...so she protected the vessel again with nothing more than a fragment of herself._

* * *

"I wish I could say it's great to be home," Judau said with great frustration as he stared out once more at the desert not far from Kamina City. "But...why...why the hell did we have to lose Tara and Kira?!"

"That's in the past. Right now, we may have more immediate problems," Bright said. "I'm going to contact Federation headquarters and see what the situation is. Meanwhile, we should figure out how long we've been gone."

"I can confirm that number." Ruri answered. "Let's see...since we left, about...seventy-six days have passed."

"That leaves less than a hundred or so days until the Moon falls," Yoko commented. "We'd better get on dealing."

"Sir, another Threshold is forming!" one of the operators of the _Ra Cailum_ exclaimed. "It's much smaller than the one we just used, but it's definitely the same type of reading!"

From out of the portal came Tara, back in her two-winged form. She landed on the ground, tumbled a bit, then laid still before shifting back to her normal shape, but without any clothing.

"Get a medical team out there on the double!" Bright ordered as he instantly recognized the girl. "That's one of ours!"

* * *

Tara awoke in a bed, with Janus and Xemmey watching over her. The young man's eyes lit up to see her awake again.

"Tara, I can't believe it," he said, holding back tears of joy. "I thought...I thought you were dead!"

"I-I'm sorry I worried you, Jan," she said meekly. "But, where am I?"

"Huh? We're on the _Ra Cailum_ ," Janus said, surprised at Tara's reaction. "Where were you?"

"I...I don't remember," Lifthrasir's pilot said, shaking her head. "The last thing I remember was…"

She closed her eyes as she tried to remember the events that occurred only a few hours ago according to her personal time.

"Someone...someone tried to erase and rewrite my memories," she said as vague images of Charles swam across her mind's eye. "I was so scared that he'd make me forget you and Koji and Sayaka and Kallen and everyone else...so I fought and I fought, and then...and then…"

She flung herself against Janus and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh, Janus! I...I..."

"It's all right," Granlif's pilot said, embracing her. "I'm here. No one's going to do anything to you as long as I'm around...that's a promise."

* * *

Gendo sat at a low table where a game of _shogi_ , a Japanese variation of chess was laid out, with Fuyutsuki sitting down across from him. The two men were playing...it was something they would do in this special darkened room (save for the single lamp above them) whenever Fuyutsuki wanted to speak with his superior without anyone eavesdropping on them.

"I see. So the Second has fled to the other world," Gendo said as he made his move.

"Yes...it also seems the Moon Child and Unit 02 have gone," Fuyutsuki said after making his move. "We can only assume they've traveled to the other world as well."

"Did the Committee order it?" Gendo asked, holding off on making his next move.

"No. It's as we thought," Fuyutsuki said. "That boy's been acting entirely on his own from the moment he woke up at Tabgha Base."

"At first I wondered how he managed to escape with the Mark 06," Gendo said as he finally made his move. "Now we know, thanks to the data we received from them the other day." He then reached down and grabbed a sheaf of papers displaying sync data from both Tabgha Base and Nerv HQ.

"He can adjust his sync rate with an Eva at will?!" Fuyutsuki exclaimed as he looked through the data.

"Of course," the commander of Nerv said. "He's an Angel."

"Right," Fuyutsuki said after finished skimming the reports; "What about your son and the First Child? With both Unit 02 and Mark 06 out of our control, we have no Evas to defend ourselves if another Angel attacks."

"Ritsuko's given them both a clean bill of health," Gendo replied. "Once we confirm that they can still sync with their Evas, we'll put them back on active duty." He made his next move, putting Fuyutsuki's king in checkmate.

" _Tsumeshogi_ again, my friend." he said with a smirk.

* * *

When Nunnally heard the news that Euphemia was alive, the first thing she did after the jump was make her way to the medical ward where her sister was resting. As she drove her wheelchair along, she felt Nemo's presence alongside her, but she remained silent.

"Euphie? Euphie!"

The sound of Nunnally's voice caused Euphemia to stir for the first time since Rain had saved her life and Suzaku had asked her to rest. She tried to sit up on her own, but the doctor rushed over and helped her. The princess was still in a daze but managed to recognize Nunnally, and seemed to snap out of it as soon as that recognition came.

"Nunnally? Y-you're okay..." she said somewhat weakly. "But shouldn't you be at Ashford?"

"Zero told me to go to the _Nadesico_ , and said that he would call me if he needed me...but he never did...and now he's disappeared!"

 _I see...so Lelouch must have sent her here because he knew she would be safe with the rest of DREAM._

"I hope big brother is all right. I know Zero promised that no students or faculty in Ashford would be harmed, but…oh, Euphie!"

"It's okay," Euphie said after stretching her limbs. "I'm just so happy to know you're safe."

The two sisters embraced - even if they had lost everything else, they still had each other.

* * *

 _"He has returned, my friends."_

 _"The King of Hearts?"_

 _"Yes. Both he and his allies have increased in strength. It may yet be possible for them to save this dying world. At the same time, I see that our time is nearly at an end. We must find our own successors."_

 _"But I cannot sense any such individuals amongst his compatriots."_

 _"Then perhaps..."_

 _"Yes. It has to be THOSE four."_

* * *

 _And that's that! Anyway, I'm happy to announce that I'm including some all-new chapters here in_ _ **Super Robot Wars U: Deluxe Edition**_ _..._ _ **Gaiden Chapters**_ _! These will feature the adventures of Tera Zifell (the other half of Tara that was somehow created by Charles' Geass) rather than DREAM in the year between the end of_ Code Geass _and_ Code Geass R2, _though she'll also be sharing the spotlight with GGG and their early battles against the Primevals_ _as well as Nerv and its fights against a few more Angels. But most significantly, this first batch of Gaiden chapters will feature the events of_ **Code Geass: Akito the Exiled** _! And here's the requisite preview:_

 _*DREAM returns to the Universal Century only to have the Federation drop a new task on their heads - investigate the ruined city of Tokyo, as Devil Gundam activity has been detected there!_ _But it turns out that they'll get more than they bargained for when Master Asia and Domon's past Gundam Fight opponents show up for an epic showdown! How will it turn out? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 35: Warrior's Crests! Brawl at Tokyo Tower!**_

 _*Tera Zifell, soldier of the Britannian Empire, is designated as the test pilot for a new machine - the XEM-04 Mimir Dysphoria - a descendant of the XEM-00 Lifthrasir, which the rebel group DREAM used to fight the Imperial forces in Area 11. Determined to restore her disgraced father's good name, she and Suzaku Kururugi will wage a final assault on the struggling Black Knights, who murdered her father in cold blood when they hijacked it...or so she believes. Meanwhile, in the European Union, a secret unit of Knightmare pilots consisting of young Japanese men called W-0 mounts a desperate attempt to rescue the EU's 132nd Mobile Division from the forces of Euro Britannia! How will these battles play out? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 35 Gaiden: Graceful Mimir's First Flight! The Wyvern Arrives!**_


	50. Chapter 35

_Ladies and gentlemen, it's finally time to get back to the Universal Century plots! Today, we'll do some_ Mobile Fighter G Gundam, _a little_ Getter Robo Armageddon, _some_ Char's Counterattack _and even a pinch of_ Gurren Lagann _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 35 – Warrior's Crests! Brawl at Tokyo Tower!**

Although they were down several members and one flagship, DREAM still existed. For those who had lived in the relatively green and hospitable Flourishing World got a cruel wake up call when they first laid eyes on the scorched Ruined World, a fact made only more disconcerting when they saw the Threshold close behind them.

Their destination turned out to be quite ironic - Federation command had detected Devil Gundam activity in the ruins of old Tokyo, the very place where they had just been fighting not long ago in the other world. Bright, being near there, was ordered to check it out. However, they would have to go farther north than usual to reach Tokyo - Kamina City was actually near the southern tip of the Japanese island chain, while Tokyo was northeast, albeit more east than north.

It was a good time for Nunnally and Euphemia to get acquainted with their new friends in DREAM - and what better way to break the ice than over a nice hot meal?

"Hey, Akito! Hurry up with my shrimp fried rice, will ya?" Asuka called out.

"Hey, kid, calm-a down! You can't rush perfection!" Boss yelled, still in the faux Italian accent he had used during the festival. "He'll get-a you fried rice when he damn-a well gets to it!"

"Remind me HOW long has he been doing that faux Italian accent again?" Tetsuya grumbled as he took a bite of a sandwich.

"I stopped keeping track a while ago," Koji groaned, turning to Kouji, who was eagerly scarfing down some rice that had steak teriyaki on top. "Is the Boss of your world this annoying?"

"Eh, abwot duh shame," Kouji replied through a mouthful of rice before swallowing it. "Ah, that's good stuff. I think I'm finally full!"

Nearby, Loran, Harry, Nunnally and Euphemia were standing, looking around for a table. It looked like every single table was filled. Without her Knight, Loran and Harry had decided to take up this role - they had the most experience in dealing with royalty, after all. The two princesses were dressed in much less ostentatious clothing - Euphie now wore a simple pink dress, while Nunnally opted for the school uniform she was wearing the day she left - laundered and dried, of course.

"Is the lunch counter on the _Nadesico_ always this packed, Mister Ord?" Nunnally asked.

"Indeed. Akito Tenkawa is an amazing cook," Harry replied, trying not to salivate over the incredible smell of the food. "And the _Nadesico_ has a very advanced kitchen, too, not to mention it has plenty of space to store real food."

"If you want, we'll bring you something and we can eat in your room," Loran suggested.

"No, we'd really like to eat here," Euphemia said. "I suppose we can wait until someone gets up...oh, look! There's someone getting up right now!" Indeed, the table with Koji, Kouji, Boss and Tetsuya suddenly freed up as they took their plates back to the counter to be washed.

"I shall fetch food for us," Harry said. "A personal favorite of the group is the chef's special Martian Bowl, and I highly recommend it - it's a nourishing, nutritious meal, but the flavors are exquisite beyond belief!"

"It should help your recovery along, Princess Euphemia," Loran added. Thinking on this, the Princess decided.

"Very well. We'll each have a Martian Bowl, then."

Harry bowed and went over to the counter as Euphie and Loran sat down, while Nunnally moved her wheelchair over to the table.

"So, I understand you serve a monarch in this world too," Euphie said.

"Yes," Loran began; "She is Queen Dianna Soriel, who rules the Lunar Kingdom. Unfortunately, she is living in exile after a military coup."

 _Just as Euphemia and I are_ , Nunnally thought. _But Zero sent us here to protect us, not as punishment._

"We left her in the lunar city of Von Braun when we last arrived in your world, but since several weeks have passed in this world, the situation has probably changed."

"Is it in the Lunar Kingdom?" Nunnally asked.

"No," Loran said. "The Lunar Kingdom occupies much of the Moon's far side, which never faces Earth. It is a group of colony cities that have remained neutral in the affairs of the Earth Sphere for generations...at least until the military coup."

"Lunch is served," Harry said, arriving with four heaping Martian Bowls. He then placed a bowl in front of the two princesses before serving Loran and himself. Nunnally took a few sniffs of the food, and smiled happily.

 _This smells better than anything even big brother ever made,_ she thought. She felt for her chopsticks, daintily picked up a piece of meat and placed it in her mouth. As soon as it touched her tongue, she shuddered with ecstasy, as if she had tasted heaven itself.

"Was Dianna a good ruler?" Euphemia asked, unaware that her younger sister was suddenly shoveling the food into her mouth, though still savoring every morsel.

"Very much so. In fact, she…" Harry said before they noticed Nunnally's behavior. Indeed, it wasn't long before everyone was staring - they hadn't expecting a dainty girl like her, let alone a princess, would wolf something down like that…

* * *

The two ships soon reached the ruins of Tokyo as the sun started to set. It was even worse than the way the Settlement looked like after Shapiro had nearly leveled it...buildings that weren't leveled were in various states of disrepair, ranging from broken windows to having entire sections missing.

Sure enough, the _Nadesico_ began to pick up energy signatures matching that of Death Army troops, a foe the two ships were all too familiar with. However, there were none to be seen, and the signature, though a match, was too faint to discern any specific location.

"So, what's the plan?" Yurika asked Bright.

"We'll deploy some scouts to sweep the area," the _Ra Cailum_ 's captain replied. "If anyone spots anything, have them notify the ships and then try to keep the enemy occupied."

"Sounds like as good a plan as any," Ruri replied. "I'll gather up some volunteers."

* * *

"Puru-puru-puru!" Puru squealed as she raced through the halls of the _Ra Cailum_. She was playing hide-and-seek with Judau - and as usual, he was the seeker. But as she passed one door, she heard humming coming from inside. When she opened the door and looked in, she saw Leeron, who was studying something on his personal tablet computer.

"Hiiii, Mister Leeron!" she said walking in and plopping into an office chair.

"Hello, Puru," Leeron said pleasantly. "Where's Judau?"

"I'm playing hide-and-seek with him," she said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on a problem," the mechanic said. "It's something I've been working on for a long time."

"Oh, can I help?" Puru said excitedly, jumping out of the chair and peeking over Leeron's shoulder.

"Sorry, sweetie," Leeron replied, turning away from Puru. "This is an adult problem."

"Please?" Puru said, giving him puppy dog eyes, but that only seemed to annoy him - and he didn't annoy easily.

"I said it's a..."

"Pretty please?" she said, this time putting on the cutest face she could muster. "Pretty please with sugar, whipped cream, nuts, fudge and a cherry on top?"

"For the last time…no!" Leeron yelled. Puru's cute face turned to a sulk that was somehow equally adorable. Finally, she grabbed hold of one of the chair's arms.

"Meanie!" she yelled; "I'm gonna spin you around until you let me help!" Using every ounce of strength in her ten-year-old body, Puru started to spin Leeron's chair around. But the faster the man spun, the more amused Puru got, making her spin her hapless victim even faster.

"Yay!" she giggled; "Spin around! Spin around!"

After a minute or so, she got too tired to spin him anymore, and finally let up. But as Leeron came to a stop, an idea suddenly hit him.

"Wait a second," he said excitedly; "Iif I run that simulation again, but like so…" When he made his changes, his excitement turned to elation.

"EUREKA!" he cried, leaping six feet out of his chair, straight from his sitting position.

"Huh?" Puru exclaimed. The next thing she knew, he was giving her a big hug and rubbing her face against him.

"Oh, thank you, Elpeo Puru, you little ball of adorable you!" he swooned. He then let her go and hurried out of the room to apply what he had found to reality. Once she had collected herself, Puru smiled.

"Yay! I helped!" she said to no one in particular as she raced out to find a new hiding spot. "Wait until I tell big brother Judau! Puru-puru-puru-puru!"

* * *

There was a new arrival on Axis - a teenage girl with greenish-blue hair in twin ponytails and strong, willful blue eyes - Quess Paraya, given the pseudonym "Quess Air". She was in space, practicing controlling a new mobile suit - the Jagd Doga, a derivative of the Geara Doga, but was equipped with a psycommu and cylindrical funnels on its shoulders. Watching from a nearby window were Haman and Char, as well as some aides from the Newtype Labs.

"It looks like you have things under control, Haman," Char said. "I'll leave the rest to you." With that, he left. Haman stepped over to the control console and picked up a microphone.

"So, you're the daughter of a Federation minister," she said skeptically. "Why would you betray your father and join us, the enemies of the Earth Federation?"

"Because I realized that Char's right," Quess replied. "The people of the Earth and Neo colonies are corrupt, and need to break free of the Earth's gravity to become Newtypes."

 _That's what she says,_ Haman thought; _But I can see there's something more to it. She's drawn to him..._

"So, when will I see Lord Char again?" Quess asked.

 _Just like I was,_ the woman thought. She imagined her younger self in the cockpit for a moment...a brattier, more selfish version of herself.

"When he allows it," she finally answered. "Now, let's begin your psycommu weapons training."

"Oh, okay!" Quess said excitedly. "I'm ready!"

"You know your target, correct?" Haman asked.

"Yep!" Quess answered, still maintaining her enthusiasm.

"As long as you keep your mind on it, the funnels will automatically advance to the mark," she said. "Now, deploy them!"

"Right!" the girl said. With just a thought, four of the funnels rolled off and then popped up in front of her.

"Wow...I can really control these with just my brainwaves?" Quess thought. "Awesome!"

"Good," Haman said with a nod, pleased with Quess' progress. "Now, visualize the target and send them forth!"

"Go, funnels!" Quess called out. The floating attack drones sped off and opened fire on a floating Jegan, annihilating it with startling ease. As she did this, Haman looked up at a screen displaying the brainwave data coming from the Jagd Doga, and gasped.

 _This data,_ Char's second-in-command thought; _Could she be have the same level of potential as Judau Ashta?!_

* * *

"Guys, let's try investigating around the Tokyo Tower area," Tara suggested. Along with her, Gai Murakumo, the Getter Team, Domon, Kamille, Yoko, Kittan and Akito had opted to scout out the area.

"Why there?" Gai Daidou asked, scratching his head. "Kind of an odd place to start if you ask me. It'd be a lot easier if we just..."

"That place always seems to be a magnet for all sorts of weirdness," Kei interrupted. "I mean, EI-01 was nesting right beneath it in Tara's world. Even as a kid I always felt like there was something just...wrong with the place."

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense enough," Akito said in agreement.

"You're kidding, right?" Gai Murakumo groaned. "You're going to rely on works of FICTION to base your search?"

"Hey, quit complaining," Tara shot back. "If you want to search your own way, I'm not gonna stop you. Let's go, guys!"

* * *

"The _Ra Cailum_ has returned?" Char said when he heard the news from one of his many aides on his way to check on Quess. He seemed very pleased to hear this.

"Yes," the aide replied. "Our spies indicate that they've been sent to the old city of Tokyo in Neo-Japan, and that other ship, the _Nadesico_ , appears to be with them. They seem to be hunting the Devil Gundam. "

"Good," the leader of Neo Zeon said. "As long as Londo Bell is chasing that thing, they aren't looking at us. Continue our preparations with Fifth Luna. But when it comes closer to time, leak info about our plans to the Earth and Neo Colony media."

"Yes, Lord Char," the aide replied. "By your leave." With that, the Zeon officer saluted and left.

 _I want them all to know what's coming,_ Char thought; _and that there's nothing they can do to stop it._ Just then, he saw Haman, Quess and two of the scientists all approaching him.

"Ah, Haman," the Red Comet said; "How did our new arrival do?"

"She shows a huge amount of Newtype potential," she said, handing him a sheaf of papers containing the data on her training. "I'd wager she's the strongest Newtype I've seen since Judau Ashta."

"Aren't I impressive, Lord Char?" Quess said, getting closer and batting her eyelashes seductively. She was doing this as much to annoy Haman as to flirt with Char, and she could already sense that it was working.

"Quite so, Quess," Char said. "But Newtype abilities are not enough to be a truly great pilot. One of these days, I'll show you what I mean." This made Quess retreat a bit.

"For now, take it easy," he continued. "You must have gotten a headache from your training."

"Nope!" Quess chirped. "I feel great!" Char smiled.

"That's good to hear," he replied. "You'll be participating in our next big operation, then."

"You mean it?" the girl gasped, her eyes widening. Char nodded.

"Of course - but it won't be for some time yet," he said; "Keep practicing until then." With that, Char bent down and kissed Quess' hand. This sent waves of jealousy coursing through Haman, though she managed to keep it hidden...at least, from anyone who wasn't Quess or Char...

* * *

Ryoma kicked a stuck door inside a ruined apartment building open.

"Well, looks like this apartment didn't suffer TOO much," he said as he stepped in and looked around. It was once an extremely upscale apartment - based on the now-ruined fancy decorations, anyway. Glass was scattered all over the floor, the wooden table was somewhat scorched, and all sorts of cooking supplies were scattered across the floor.

"Yeah…and look! I can see your Getter Robo's head out the window!" Four said excitedly.

"Nice! I'll see if I can get some of the stuff working, you see if there's anything still edible in here."

"How do you plan to do that?" Four asked. Ryoma didn't get a chance to answer, as the ground began to shake, as if something nearby was coming out of the ground...or rather, lots of things; Numerous Death Army troops were crawling out of the ground like zombies, not far from the Tokyo Tower. They moved at a laboriously slow pace, but it wasn't long before the first of them rounded the corner.

"Geez, and just when I was about to kick back and relax a bit," Ryoma sighed as he opened the broken window. "No rest for the wicked, I suppose." He hopped onto Black Getter's head, and slid into its mouth. As soon as it activated, Black Getter held out its hand. Four nervously hopped on, and the robot carefully moved her to the Psyco Gundam mk III's cockpit, which she entered and activated.

"Huh? These guys don't look like Invaders," Ryoma said to himself. "Finally, some variety...GETTER TOMAHAWWWWWK!"

Black Getter extended a tomahawk from its shoulders and rushed at the first incoming Death Army...

* * *

"Hey guys," Kamille said as they got closer to the Tokyo Tower area, with Zeta Gundam in its Waverider mode. "My scanners are picking up a lot of DG Cell signals...it looks like it's originating from..."

"...Tokyo Tower? Yes, I so called it!" Tara said excitedly. She spurred Lifthrasir forward in order to get visual contact. Sure enough, she saw Black Getter and Psyco Gundam mk III fighting it out with a two-pronged force of Death Army.

"Guys, we've got Death Army grunts near Tokyo Tower!" Tara said over her communicator. "It looks like they're fight these two black machines...one of them kinda looks like a really big Gundam, the other looks like a caped Getter Robo."

"We're on our way!" Bright answered. "Until then, start dealing with those Death Army troops, and avoid any unnecessary contact with the black machines!"

Kamille, however, was stunned to see the Psyco Gundam mk III. He had only seen the original and the mk II. He dreaded considering who might be piloting it, but switched back to robot mode, and dove headlong into the melee, firing beam rifle shots as he fell.

"Hey, lemme have a go at them!" Gai called out. Shin Getter 1 split up and recombined into Shin Getter 3. As it dove, Gai grinned.

"Eat this, you creeps...GETTER MISSILE!"

The missiles launched straight downward, annihilating several Death Army in one shot.

Four and Ryoma looked up and saw Zeta Gundam and Shin Getter land.

"Kamille!" Four cried out over her communicator as she used her mech's beam saber to slash several more grunts away. At this point, Akito and Tara had arrived, and were providing firing support from the air.

"Four?! Four, you're alive!" Kamille exclaimed. "But how?! The last time I saw you was..."

"Hey, you two! Less talking, more smashing!" Ryoma yelled as he slashed down another pair of Death Army with his tomahawks before readying a Getter Beam.

But all of a sudden, the flow of troops stopped, though they could be heard massing just around the corner. Domon, who had been helping out as well, followed the path the Death Army grunts had taken. Sure enough, a massive force of them, at least a hundred in number, stood around Tokyo Tower. However, there were four Gundam Fighters hanging out by the tower itself, all of which Domon recognized, causing him to stop dead in his tracks as the others came up behind him. However, they were somewhat bigger than last time he fought them, and were blotched with the green hexagons that denoted DG Cell possession.

"Gundam Rose...Gundam Maxter...Dragon Gundam...and Bolt Gundam..." Domon gasped. "Chibodee! George! Sai Saichi! Argo!"

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Chibodee, Gundam Maxter's pilot, chuckled.

"It's our old pal Domon!" added Sai Saichi, a young Neo-Chinese boy roughly Shinji's age with black hair tied in a ponytail. His yellow and green Gundam had a heavy dragon motif to it, with one of its arms resembling a dragon's head.

"And it seems he's brought friends," said George, Neo-Frenchman with pale skin and long red hair. His machine resembled a French general, perhaps Napoleon Bonaparte. Its body was mostly white, with light blue accents, a bicorne hat on its head (along with the trademark V-shaped horns of almost all Gundams, military or otherwise), and a cloak-like shield on its left arm. Hanging at its hip was a beam saber.

Bolt Gundam also approached, but Argo was content to keep his mouth shut. At that moment, the two ships arrived, along with the Astray Blue Frame, Granlif, the three Aestivalis girls, Nu Gundam, Quebley mk II, Gurren Lagann, the Methuss and ZZ Gundam.

"Ah yes, the _Nadesico_ and _Ra Cailum_ ," the voice of Master Asia rang out. Master Gundam was perched on the very pinnacle of the tower, standing on its toes and crossing its arms. "I see some familiar and new faces among you."

Somehow, Janus and Tara recognized Bolt Gundam and Master Gundam, and they recognized them. Somehow, they had memories of having Master Asia save their lives, and then fighting him. But Domon was first to address him.

"Undefeated of the East," Domon yelled; "I challenge you!"

The old martial artist smirked. "Very well...I accept! You four...help the Death Army take care of these other annoyances!"

"…With pleasure, old man!" Sai Saichi said, entering a martial artist's fighting stance.

"We'll beat them to the edge of their lives, and then make them servants of the Devil Gundam!" Argo laughed.

"As for you, Domon..." Master Asia declared, "I'll just crush you where you stand!"

Before anyone could jump in to defend Domon, he stepped forward. "Everyone, you deal with the others!" he then yelled. "I'll handle Master Asia myself!"

The four DG Cell-infected Gundams sprung at DREAM's forces, and the mass of Death Army troops rushed in; meanwhile, Master Gundam and Shining Gundam began their brawl, moving away from the massive melee so they could fight without any interference.

* * *

"Hold still, you little jerk!" Puru whined as she launched her funnels at Dragon Gundam. The Neo-Chinese mech bounded away with ease, pausing on occasion to sweep them with his mech's built-in flamethrower.

"You're not gonna me with those, ya twerp!" Sai Saichi mocked.

"Then try me on for size!" Judau yelled. He rushed in with a beam saber slice, but the agile martial artist was able to dodge him.

"Heh, that's what you get for using those slow mobile suits!" the boy mocked. Judau scowled as he looked up at Sai, perched on the wall of a building. He pulled out ZZ''s beam rifle and fired. To his frustration, he had merely hit an after-image, and Dragon Gundam was lying on its side on top of another building.

"What's the matter? Come at me, bro!" Sai said, wagging his finger to beckon them closer.

"He's good, big brother. Even if I sense his intentions, he can move faster than I can react!"

"That's the beauty of the Mobile Trace System...it's a perfect extension of my body! And with DG Cells powering me up, I can move faster than you idiots can think!"

* * *

 _What skill,_ Amuro thought as he faced down George DeSand; _Is this man a Newtype as well_?

Gundam Rose's signature weapons - the Rose Bits - were very much like funnels. Yet to watch George so expertly manipulate so many at once was a marvel. Amuro could only manage Nu's five or so funnels...but he seemed to be controlling two or three dozen at once. Even if they were working in groups, he was still manipulating twelve separate entities.

"Come now," George chuckled. "A true warrior doesn't rely on flying minions to do his dirty work. Let's settle this like men. Draw your sword!"

The Gundams' remote weapons returned to their owners, and both drew their beam sabers. Amuro found it odd that the pilot was so interested in a fair fight even while under the control of the Devil Gundam.

 _Maybe he's still in there..._ Amuro thought. _If I could draw out his true self, maybe he could overcome the DG Cell infection..._

"En garde!" George declared. The two pilots moved in and began clashing. Unfortunately for Amuro, Gundam Rose's Mobile Trace System allowed it to have greater precision with its cuts and thrusts, and managed to land a solid hit to Nu Gundam.

"Your fencing skills are pathetic," the Neo-Frenchman laughed, "Even considering I have the power of the Devil Gundam on my side!"

"Damn you..." the ace cried. "I'll make you see you that Nu Gundam isn't just for show!"

* * *

"Heh, I never thought I'd ever see the day I'd take on the legendary street fighter Ryoma 'Tomahawk' Nagare," Chibodee said excitedly as he bounced up and down as he did while boxing.

"Oh, I'm legendary, eh?" Ryoma chuckled as Black Getter also entered a fighting stance. He didn't know what was up with his opponent, nor did he care. With the Getter Team fighting the main force, he was left alone with this opponent.

Chibodee dashed in with a left jab, which Ryoma blocked. He countered with the blades on Black Getter's forearms, which extended out further, slicing the cheek of Gundam Maxter. To Ryoma's surprise, the damage healed instantly thanks to the DG Cells.

"Oh, you can regenerate, huh? Well, I guess it's time I showed you why they called me Tomahawk."

"Just try me, bucko," Chibodee chuckled as the shoulder armor shot off Maxter and reattached onto its hands, making them appear like boxing gloves.

"GETTER TOMAHAWK!"

* * *

"Well, well, I guess Super Robots aren't all they're cracked up to be," Argo growled as Bolt Gundam and Granlif pushed against each other in a contest of strength, and Neo-Russia's Gundam Fighter seemed to be holding out more.

"Damn, this guy is strong," Janus growled. "Can you boost the output anymore, Xengar?"

"I wish I could...but this man is truly a demon!" Xengar grunted, as if straining as well. "But we must not give in!"

"Heh...yeah," Janus grunted as his muscles strained and pulsed a bit as he struggled. "I'm not gonna let this ogre...push...me...AROUND!"

Somehow, Granlif was able to overpower Bolt Gundam through Janus' sheer will. But the fighter was cunning - he let go, ducked and grabbed the white robot and caught it in a bear hug.

"I can't believe that the likes of you actually managed to strike Master Asia! You're nothing but a joke!"

But before Bolt Gundam could finish Granlif off, a flash of yellow and purple zoomed in and struck Argo in the side, forcing him to let go.

Landing near Janus was a Gundam that looked like a yellow and purple joker from a playing card deck.

"Thanks for the save, I guess."

"Do not thank me yet," a Neo-Russian woman said. "Allow me to finish off your opponent; meanwhile, you must help the King of Hearts. He refuses to admit his need for help in his battles. He has already achieved enough wins to head for the finals...he cannot afford to be destroyed now!"

"Domon? Got it. Thanks!" With that, Granlif flew off in the direction of where Domon and Master Asia were fighting.

* * *

"Man, you Newtypes are so lame!" Sai Saichi laughed as he stood over Judau and Puru, whom he had clobbered with ease. "You're all self-righteous about being more evolved humans...time for me to put you..."

Suddenly, numerous beam cannon shots rained down on Dragon Gundam, knocking it backward. A Gundam that resembled the club on a playing card deck appeared - its main body was an olive green while its limbs were red and yellow.

"Children, leave this errant soul to me," a Neo-Chinese man spoke. "You must aid the King of Hearts in his battle! As long as he refuses to truly accept his companions, he can never defeat Master Asia! Hurry!"

"Right...come on, Puru!" The Quebley mk II and ZZ Gundam sped off to Domon's location.

* * *

Amuro watched as a roaring flame blasted Gundam Rose out of the way, and a Gundam resembling a Jack on a playing card deck, with two diamonds attached to its shoulders.

"Amuro Ray, you still have much to accomplish. Leave this youngster to me and save Domon Kasshu! Even if it means interfering with his battle, he must not perish!"

"Yes; thank you, whoever you are," the Newtype said gratefully as he took off.

* * *

A rain of knives sent Chibodee crashing into a nearby pile of rubble just before he could deal a knockout blow to Black Getter. Landing near the black mech was an orange, blue and pale yellow Gundam with shoulders resembling spades on playing cards.

"Thanks for the save, but I could have handled him just fine," Ryoma said in an annoyed tone.

"You who hold evolution's path in your hand," a Neo-American spoke from within, "You must keep the King of Hearts safe. Hurry to his side, lest Master Asia take his life!"

"Sure, whatever," Ryoma sighed. "I was getting bored of this guy anyway."

The Gundam turned towards the regenerating Chibodee, and its pilot sighed.

"Youngster...with the last of my power I will free your mind and body, and place upon you the crest that shines on my hand..."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Domon was in struggling to even land a single blow on Master Gundam. The old man who had stopped a Giga Drill Break was clearly beyond almost every member of DREAM, at least in single combat.

"What's the matter?" Master Asia mocked. "Where's that confidence I saw earlier?"

"Damn you..." Domon grunted as Shining Gundam got to its feet. Master Gundam readied yet another beam cloth.

"I'll make this quick, Domon," the old man said. "It shall be my last act of compassion towards you!" The martial artist whipped the cloth over his head, then lashed out with it as it spiraled towards him, its edge pointed like a drill. Domon winced.

But then a blast of Gran Fire shot forth, burning the beam cloth to ashes. Granlif landed. Then several beam rifle shots struck the stunned Master Asia, with the Quebley mk II, ZZ and Nu Gundams joining in. Finally, a black streak rushed in and fired numerous pink beams. Black Getter skidded to a stop and joined the group. Domon was thankful that he had just been saved, but was frustrated at the same time that he had to be saved at all.

"Curse you! How dare you interfere with our battle!" Master Asia roared.

Before Master Gundam could attack, four great flashes of light and explosions of energy burst forth from various areas around the ruined city. Then a fifth flash appeared, and the four Gundams that had appeared out of nowhere now stood before them, each one carrying the corresponding Gundam Fighter's mech.

Master Asia recognized every one of the four.

"You fools! You would sacrifice yourselves to return them to normal?!" he cried. "Have you truly given up on trying to defeat me?!"

The four said nothing, but their eyes were those of determination and just resolve. The four Gundams began to shine brightly as the pilots transferred their great energy and power to the ones they had chosen to succeed them.

When the light faded, the four mysterious Gundams had turned into statues, which soon began to crumble and fall apart, dropping their successors to the ground.

"Man, and we never even knew their names," Janus gasped.

"Black Joker...Ace of Clubs...Jack of Diamonds...Queen of Spades..." Master Asia said quietly as he picked up one of the heads. "FOOLS, ALL OF THEM!"

"Master!" Domon cried out as he watched his teacher crush the stone Gundam head with his hand. As he watched this, he became consumed with rage as his pilot suit began to glow red as well.

"Those fools threw away their lives to save a bunch of brats!" the old martial artist cackled. "All they've done is make my work easier!"

Shining Gundam began to open its hatches as it began to shine gold and a burning red. Domon, with a furious, hot-blooded cry, lunged at Master Asia and grabbed his Gundam's face with a Shining Finger.

With another loud cry, golden energy blasted forth from Shining Gundam's hand in the form of a massive beam that consumed Tokyo Tower in a massive explosion that blew everyone else away. Master Gundam was forced to the side.

 _So that is Shining Gundam's Super Mode..._ Master Asia thought. _I'd best be more careful with him in the future._

 _Indeed - such power is a threat to this planet, and to all things_ , Nia's voice resounded in his head; _You who would put an end to the madness before it begins...we Anti-Spirals shall supply you with aid._

Just then, Nia appeared overhead, along with a number of small Mugann and a single large one. Meanwhile, a trio of DG Gurren Laganns began to form from the purged DG Cells that had infected Domon's four rivals as well as from the fallen Death Army.

"Nia!" Simon cried. But she left again without saying a word. Master Asia, meanwhile, grinned wickedly and took off. The old man wasn't about to press his luck...whoever these Anti-Spirals were, he had a feeling that he'd hear from them again.

"Damn it, you're letting him get away!" Domon yelled, even though he was completely exhausted from his final attack.

"We gotta protect Domon and the other Gundam Fighters and get them out of there!" Judau said. Kamille, Akito and the Aestivalis girls each managed to pick up one of the fallen Gundam Fighters and retreat back to the ships. The rest of the group rushed in to attack the Mugann, save for Janus, Tara and Simon.

"Those are more like that fake Gurren Lagann made of DG Cells," Janus said. "Are you gonna be okay, Simon?"

"Sure...they don't have Kamina inside them, after all," Gurren Lagann's main pilot chuckled as the fake Super Robots lunged at them with their long katanas; "Just who the hell do you think I am?" He deflected one with a quick slash of his machine's sunglasses...

* * *

Yoko, Kittan, Judau and Puru narrowly avoided laser blasts from a chasing horde of Mugann, and then the collapse of numerous nearby buildings.

"Good thing this city's totally abandoned," Judau said as he skidded to a stop and fired its beam rifle at a few Mugann that were making a low pass. "We don't have to worry about their explosive remains hitting anything." The beams hit dead on, causing them to burst and drop the explosive cubes, which nearly hit King Kittan.

"Whoa! Except us!" Kittan yelped.

"That's kind of a given," Yoko said. She looked up and noticed that the large Mugann was hovering high above them, and not doing anything.

"Hey, that big Mugann's been hanging back. Maybe it's controlling the little guys!"

"I guess now's as good a time as any to try them," Leeron suddenly chimed in from aboard the _Ra Cailum_. "Yoko, Kittan, use the new Spiral Bomber and Tornado Net that I fitted onto your machines earlier today on the big Mugann!"

"This better work," Kittan said as he and Yoko made their Gunmen leap as high as they could. Meanwhile, Judau stopped and took aim at the huge Mugann while charging up the ZZ's ultimate weapon. Puru stopped and got behind Judau, bracing the Gundam for the recoil.

"Suck on this! **HI-MEGA CANNON, FULL POWER!** " he yelled. He fired the immense blast, which would have sent him skidding back if the Quebley hadn't been there to hold him back.

The beam passed underneath the two Gunmen and struck the large Mugann dead on, severely damaging it.

"First, the Spiral Bomber…" Kittan said, taking aim and firing a spiral-shaped beam, smashing into the Mugann.

"And then the Tornado Net!" Yoko yelled, firing another spiral-shaped beam. When the Spiral Bomber hit home, it dealt critical damage to the Anti-Spiral troop, causing it to burst into numerous cubes. But the Tornado Net prevented this by trapping the cubes in a Spiral Energy barrier that not only caused them to detonate on contact, but safely contained the blasts inside.

"It worked!" Yoko cheered. "Nice work, Leeron!"

"That contained the Mugann's explosive remains," Judau gasped. "But how?"

"That combination is a little something I've been working on ever since we busted Simon out," Leeron explained. "But the last piece of the puzzle came to me thanks to a playful little Newtype!"

"I helped Mister Leeron!" Puru giggled. Judau smiled widely as the ZZ patted the Quebley's head.

* * *

"Whoops! That was close!" Janus exclaimed as he dodged another sword swipe from one of the DG Gurren Laganns. He had already eliminated one with a Ship-Cleaving Saint Inferno, but the other two had avoided it.

"Careful, Janus," Simon said as he threw a sunglasses boomerang at one of them; "These guys can infect you with DG Cells unless you're generating a lot of energy."

"Yeah, I know," Granlif's pilot replied.

"I...wonder what the pilots of those things feel," Tara said, her voice tinged with sadness as she pondered this and took aim at the one Janus was fighting. "The pilots of machines possessed by DG Cells...are the pilots completely corrupted, or are they prisoners in their own bodies, forced to watch as they do the Devil Gundam's will? And what about those who were resurrected?"

"If they can't be purified," Janus said; "Then it's probably best to just utterly destroy them so their bodies can't be infected again."

"I'm talking about the soul," she said, as this train of thought continued to vex her; "What happens to their soul?" She was so lost in this that the other remaining fake Gurren Lagann had snuck up behind her.

"Tara, watch it!" Simon yelled. "SKULL BREAKER!" Gurren Lagann rocketed at the DG Cell doppelganger and blasted its face apart, destroying its pilot.

"We can think about that another time!" Viral said. "Focus on the battle."

"Oh...right," Tara said, turning her attention to the last DG Gurren Lagann. Once her target was locked, she opened up numerous portals around it, and one in front of Lifthrasir.

"I release you from this unnatural existence... **GO, LIFTHRA DIVIDER!"**

The beams hammered the DG Gurren Lagann, turning it to dust. She landed and put her rifles away.

"No other Mugann or DG Cell energy signatures detected," Bright said over everyone's communicators; "Everyone return to the ships...we're done here."

"Nice job, everyone!" Yurika cheered; "I've just confirmed that all of the Gundam Fighters arel safely on board the _Ra Cailum_!"

 _Tara's gotten a lot...I dunno what to call it,_ Janus thought. _I just hope she'll still be able to fight when we have to take on other humans again..._

* * *

In the _Ra Cailum_ 's medical ward, George DeSand was the first to awaken from the sleep that came after being freed from possession by DG Cells. Sure enough, Domon and Rain were there watching over them. The other three woke up within seconds of each other.

"Huh? Where are we?" Chibodee exclaimed as he looked around.

"We're aboard the _Ra Cailum_. You were possessed by DG Cells," Rain answered, "But were freed thanks to the Shuffle Alliance."

Sai Saichi looked down at his hand. "Whoa! I've got a crest on my hand kinda like Domon's!" Sure enough, the back of his palm was emblazoned with the crest that had been on Lee's hand - the Ace of Clubs.

"It looks we all inherited the Crests from the ones who saved our lives," Argo said as he looked at his hand, which now bore the crest of the Black Joker.

"That makes us the new Shuffle Alliance, then," George said. He bore the crest of the Jack of Diamonds.

"Yep," Chibodee, who held out the crest of the Queen of Spades, "And I, for one, am NOT gonna let those old geezers' sacrifices go to waste! I guess we better join your little merry band here, then."

"That's great! We'd love to have you four as members of DREAM," Rain said with a smile. Domon smiled and nodded. It was good to have some more familiar faces on the ships now.

* * *

"I see...that's quite a story," Benkei said as he listened to Ryoma and Four tell him, Hayato, Kamille, Fa and the Getter Team about everything that had happened.

Hayato nodded. "How ironic that Getter Rays removed the negative effects of this girl's brainwashing when it could have just as easily shattered her mind further. What's more, the benefits she got were left behind."

"I'm just glad to know you're okay, Four," Kamille said happily. "But I'm surprised you choose to continue piloting a Psyco Gundam. I honestly wish you wouldn't."

"Heh, you say that like you're attached to her or something," Ryoma chuckled.

"Better watch out, Fa," Kei joked, "Or she might steal Kamille from you!" Fa glared at Kamille, who felt her put psychic pressure on him. The young man winced as she got closer, and he ran away in fear, not wanting to suffer the wrath of a woman scorned.

 _Ah, too be young and angry again,_ Hayato thought.

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter! Until next time, mecha fans!_


	51. Chapter 35 Gaiden

_One thing I always regretted about the original fic was not expanding upon Tara's other self, left behind after Tara was split by Charles' Geass starting in Interlude 3, and rejoining in Chapter 64 (Tara). Today, I rectify that mistake!_

* * *

 **Chapter 35 Gaiden - Graceful Mimir's First Flight! The Wyvern Arrives!**

The first thing Charles had ordered Suzaku and Tera to do after having their memories rewritten was to bring Lelouch to the castle dungeon. For all they knew, Euphemia was dead - killed by her own brother, while DREAM was a terrorist organization that would do anything to get what it wanted, even allow the slaughter of the very people they claimed to protect. To them, having his memories rewritten was a fitting punishment.

But now that was over, and a new chapter in their lives was about to begin...one in service of the very man who twisted their memories just as he did Lelouch's.

"We've returned as you wished, Your Majesty," Tera said as she and Suzaku dropped down on one knee. She had icy blue eyes rather than the deep sapphire Tara had. Seeing that his memory rewrite was indeed a success, Charles smiled.

"Very good," the Emperor said; "Now, Kururugi...as a reward for capturing Zero, who put the Empire in jeopardy, I will offer you a reward. You need but name it."

"I...would ask that you make a Knight of the Round!" the young man said, bowing his head in gratitude; "If I can't be Euphemia's Knight, then let me be one of your trusted Rounds!"

 _This way, I can change the Empire from within,_ he thought, remembering the reason he started on this path in the first place. Charles had not seen a need to change that part - it was no threat to his ultimate plan.

"Very well," the Emperor said, raising a hand as if in benediction; "I shall grant you this. You shall be given the title of Knight of Seven!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Suzaku said, surprised that Charles had been so quick to grant his request. "Your generosity knows no bounds!"

"Really, Father?" a voice came from behind the two Britannian soldiers; "An _Eleven_ as one of your Rounds?" They turned and looked down at the steps behind them to see Clovis la Britannia standing there, a smug look on his face.

"Clovis?!" Tera and Suzaku exclaimed simultaneously as the prince started up the stairs leading to his father's throne.

"In the flesh," Clovis said with a flourish when he reached the top step. He never got tired of the looks of astonishment he got whenever he appeared.

"But that's impossible!" Suzaku gasped. "You were…"

"It was a marvelous act!" the prince laughed; "A few of His Highness' associates trained a doppelganger for me; one who was not only surgically altered to have my appearance, but he was trained in my mannerisms, voice, and even my quirks...His Majesty even altered the man's memories so he truly believed he was me!"

"I have to hand it to you," Tera said with a smile; "Those terrorists in DREAM had no clue of what you were doing."

"Yeah, you had _everybody_ fooled," Suzaku said; "Where did you go, though?"

"Up into space," Clovis replied. "Why do you think we had ZAFT on our side during Zero's little uprising? And where did you think we got the plans for the XEM-00 after your father hid them from us?"

Tera smiled. DREAM had not stood a chance against the genius of the royal family.

"And speaking of the XEM series," Clovis then said when he remembered his other purpose for coming; "I believe we have something for you two. Come with me to the royal hangar."

* * *

Lloyd rubbed his hands together with glee as he stepped back, having just finished making the final checks on a new machine that he and Cecile had taken a part in manufacturing. It was standing alongside the Lancelot Air Cavalry, which was being modified and repaired after the damage it suffered at the hands of Shapiro Keats' personal machine.

"Ah, right on time!" Lloyd said when he saw Clovis, Tera and Suzaku arrive. "Well, it's all fixed! The Lancelot's not only as good as new...but better! "

"To think that Zero had tricked me into fighting Shapiro," the Japanese soldier said, remembering his battles with DREAM, albeit in modified fashion. "But what did you do?"

"Well, we decided to permanently attach the Float Unit," Cecile explained; "Included a Hadron Cannon mode to the VARIS rifle; added shielding for partial defense against Gefjun Disturbers; and finally, added more Blaze Luminous projectors."

"In the spirit of upgrading, we decided to give it a new name...Lancelot Conquista!"

"And for you, Miss Tera Zifell," Lloyd said, gesturing to the machine next to the Lancelot; "I give you...the XEM-04 Mimir Dysphoria!"

The machine was about the same size as Lifthrasir, and has a similar overall design, except its head had numerous swept-back spikes and a large nose horn; it had brick red and electric blue accents instead of blue and green; and it lacked the golden fiber hair - instead, it had a set of white draconic wings. On its back were a trio of electric blue spikes as well as its rifles.

"We WERE planning to mass-produce a machine based on the XEM-02, but that idea was ultimately canned when we couldn't manufacture any more TZUMs," Lloyd explained; "So, we incorporated the best features of the old XEM-04 into the new Mimir, as well as some of the weaponry from the other XEM Series."

"Like?" Tera asked.

"The spikes are actually three autonomous wireless bits are Hugin, Munin, and Valravn, which we derived from the Zorum's Egyu drones. They can fight in concert with you or on their own. Meanwhile, its rifles are based on the Daoran's, and its tonfas can disrupt electronics, just like the Rukid."

"Incredible!" Tera gasped. "And this machine is mine?"

"The XEM Series is our family's gift to the Empire and its people. Consider it a privilege to use its power."

She looked at a door in the far corner of the room, and saw a lovely middle-aged woman with tan skin, vibrant green eyes and long black hair, probably of Middle Eastern descent. She was sporting a lab coat, glasses and a green shawl.

"Are you the one who created the XEM Series?" Suzaku asked.

"And why was an Eighteen married into the Zifell family?" Tera said skeptically, using the term for the natives of Area 18.

"Don't you recognize me, Tera?" the woman said, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't you recognize your own mother?"

"It was over seven years ago," Clovis said; "And your daughter's been through a lot, Inanna. But give her a moment."

Meanwhile, Tera sifted through her warped memories to try and remember this woman, who she couldn't immediately recall. Soon enough, she remembered her.

"Yes, that's right," Tera exclaimed, smiling widely; "When father ran off with that Eleven, he took me with them!"

"But now you're back!" Inanna sobbed as she embraced her "daughter"; "Back where you belong!" Now that they were close together, one could see that Inanna was shorter than Tera.

"Don't cry, mother," Tera said, embracing her "mother". "I'm just happy to see you again…"

 _Tears...very convincing, Prioress,_ Clovis thought as he watched this tearful reunion. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually cared for the girl._

But what Clovis didn't realize was that Inanna's emotion was genuine.

 _Oh, Tera,_ she thought; _The child I never had, the fruit of my beloved and his beloved's union...why did my wish to be with you have to be warped into a charade?_

* * *

Area 11 wasn't the only place where Japanese got the short end of the stick. In Europe, refugees from Japan that escaped during the invasion were treated with contempt and disdain, often consigned to ghettos where they lived in abject poverty. Some young Japanese men were forcibly conscripted into a secret unit known only as "W-0". There, they would fight in the place of EU soldiers on missions that would be deemed suicidal.

Their machine of choice was the Alexander, a strange white Knightmare with armor that appeared almost chitinous, giving it an insectoid motif. Indeed, W-0's machines were rushing through a forest, their four limbs splayed out like spider's legs, while their enemies, the Knights of St. Raphael, employed the wheeled Sutherlands and Gloucesters. The despairing Japanese, figuring it was better to die in a blaze of glory than to live in shame, would often throw themselves onto the enemy, then activate a self-destruct mechanism, taking out three, four or even five enemies at a time.

But one W-0 member seemed to want someone else to kill him...not that the control crews immediately noticed. They were too busy trying to do their jobs while an officer that had barged into command was yelling at the original operation commander, Leila Malcal.

"Explain yourself, Malcal!" the officer, a young man in a full military officer's uniform, yelled. "Why are there more enemies that you predicted?!" The original commander, sporting a similar outfit save for the officer's hat, was a teenage girl of average height. Her light blonde hair was very long, with bangs hanging down to her light violet eyes and two locks framing her face. From behind, her hair reached almost to her waist. Some of her hair was held up in two egg shaped buns, bound by gold-colored braces.

"The ambush notwithstanding, the enemy is going to gain the upper hand within the hour, Commander Anou," Leila replied grimly.

"Enough excuses!" Anou yelled; "It sounds like there's more defects in this operation than I thought!" He pointed at Leila.

"You're the one who changed the operation at the last moment," Leila replied, her tone barely changing. She knew that the slightest overt hint of defiance would not end well for her, or for W-0, but being ranted at like this was something she was used to.

"You don't like the fact that I put in self-destruct mechanisms into the Alexanders?!" Anou snarled.

"Recklessly wasting military resources is bad tactics," the girl replied matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," the officer chuckled; "It's those Elevens that are doing the dying, anyway. They don't need your sympathy!" Leila winced only slightly, but the rest of the crew was either wriggling in their seats or finally looking on. One particular girl, with light purple hair and bright green eyes looking through thin glasses, seemed to wince as Anou's rant continued.

"I mean, think about it...these people have terms like 'seppuku' and 'kamikaze'! They're a people that loves killing themselves...they rush to meet death with open arms rather than live in shame! What's wrong with making them self-destruct?! Why not give them what they want?!"

There was a pause before Leila gave her answer.

"Think about _this..._ if they're wiped out and the Britannians' morale improves as a result, what do you think will happen to the 132nd that's supposed to escape from Narva?"

Finally, Anou couldn't give a response.

"W-0 is supposed to cover the 132nd's retreat," Leila continued, pressing her attack. "If that division falls, then Operation Alpha will have failed. As a result, we'll face the wrath and the blame from the people, Central HQ, and the government. Are you willing to accept that?"

Anou started to tremble with anger.

"Remember," she said finally, resisting the opportunity to smirk at him, "politicians never willingly hurt themselves."

"N-no...I won't let it end this way," Anou growled as his expression turned to a hateful snarl. Finally, he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Leila, who still maintained her calm, collected manner. "Why should...why should I take responsibility for YOUR operation?!"

"Leila!" the purple-haired girl finally cried, getting out of her seat. A large, chubby man with glasses two seats from her whimpered in fear. But Anou's hand trembled - he wasn't able to pull the trigger.

"You can't do it, can you?" Leila said, finally allowing herself a smirk.

The next thing Anou knew, he was on the floor. Leila had grabbed him, wrenched his hands and thrown him to the ground. The gun went off as the man fell, triggering an alarm. This summoned a number of guards.

"Let me correct on one thing," Leila said as she held Anou to the ground. "They are called Japanese, not Elevens." With that, she released the rogue officer, allowing the guards to take him away. Finally, she could correct his errors and get things back on track.

She immediately ordered one of the control crew to disable the self-destruct devices on the Alexanders...

* * *

Everything was happening so fast - first, Tera had captured Zero with Suzaku's help, then received a new machine, and now she was chosen to be Clovis' personal Knight by the Emperor himself. Unlike Suzaku's televised ceremony, hers was an entirely private affair - after all, the prince didn't want to reveal that he was alive yet. Only Suzaku, Lloyd, Cecile, Inanna, Charles and some of the castle's staff were in attendance. Some of the staff were singing the Britannian national anthem.

"Tera Zifell, wilt thou swear this day to do battle as a knight of Britannia?" he said, using the ritual words that dated back to the earliest days of the Empire.

"You seem uneasy, Prioress Inanna Zifell," Charles whispered, using the volume of the anthem to hide his whispers.

"Yes, Your Highness," Tera replied, not hearing the conversation between the Emperor and her false mother, but focused on the ritual.

"Your Holiness, is it wrong that I truly love the vessel," she asked; "That I am genuinely proud of her?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Charles replied, almost amused by this question.

"Wilt thou abandon selfishness and desire only to be sword and shield for the sake of justice?" Clovis said.

"Gilbert Zifell was to be my husband until he ran off with Haruhi Amakuni," Inanna said; "But even though he spurned me, I still love him...so how can I _not_ care deeply for his child as if it were my own?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Tera said. She presented a sword to the prince, who drew it from its sheath. He then solemnly tapped eahc of her shoulders once with the flat of the blade.

"Then in the name of the holy Royal Family and the Illuminated Church of Eden Vital," Clovis intoned, "I, Clovis la Britannia, hereby dub thee _Lady_ Tera Zifell."

"As long as you remain true to God's will and do not deviate from the plan," the Emperor replied as Clovis handed the sword back to Tera, who sheathed it and stood up. Those in the audience began to applaud as Clovis ritually presented her to them.

"In truth," Charles said as he and Inanna clapped; "I cannot help but dote on her in a fatherly manner myself. She reminds me so much of my dear Marianne..."

* * *

Akito Hyuga was the one soldier in W-0 that seemed to have enough spine to not blow himself up.

 _No self-destruct,_ he thought _; And I'm surrounded._

Suddenly, he felt something take over his brain - a Geass command. But it had been so long, Hyuga wasn't even sure what it was. But whatever it was, it awakened his killer instincts. He turned his machine toward the nearest Knightmare, pulled out its spiked tonfas, and lashed out.

"Die!" he muttered as he smashed his tonfa into the enemy Sutherland's cockpit, impaling the hapless soldier in the chest before leaping away, switching to insect mode mid-jump. As he continued his attack, Hyuga's Knightmare flowed effortlessly between insect and humanoid mode while battering and smashed his enemies with lethal precision.

"Die!" he cried as he delivered a finishing blow to an enemy. "Die! Die!" After tearing through at least a dozen more Sutherlands and driving the rest back, he clashed with a white Gloucester - definitely a commander unit.

"Ghost of Hannibal?!" the commander said; "Ha, I don't believe in ghosts!" He charged in to meet Akito Hyuga's tonfas...only to be impaled by a spring-loaded blade. His Knightmare collapsed, going limp like a rag doll.

Akito grinned, and his machine let out a barely audible, mechanical victory cry to the heavens…

* * *

The morning after Tera's knighting, she and Suzaku took an _Avalon-_ class battleship back to Area 11 - as they had a very important mission to complete once they got there. But for the time being, Tera relaxed and took stock of everything that had happened. Since it would be at least twelve hours before the ship reached its destination, she decided to strip down to a black bra and panties and take a nap on the bed.

But several hours into the trip, Clovis entered the room, carrying an easel, canvas and paint set. The sound of the door opening caused Tera to awaken with a jolt.

"Hello there, my Knight," the prince said pleasantly as he set his supplies down on the desk nearby and set up the easel. Tera gasped and covered her body with the blanket on her bed.

"Oh, my lord!" she exclaimed, blushing a little. "Um...I apologize for appearing so...indecent..."

"Nonsense!" Clovis said, amused by his Knight's embarrassment. "You're lovely, my dear...a veritable work of art."

"Oh...um...thank you," Tera said, blushing even more heavily and absentmindedly put her hand on her slightly chubby belly. She had heard that Clovis was the quintessential ladies' man - was he like this with all of the women he was with?

"If you don't mind," the prince then said as he picked up a pencil to do a preliminary sketch; "I'd like to preserve your beauty in the medium of paint on canvas."

"If that's your command, Your Highness," the girl said, starting to get up to get her clothes; "Let me just..." But Clovis raised his hand to stop her.

"No-no-no...as you are," he said. Tera sighed and returned to the bed. She pulled her legs up and put her hands around her knees, so she was almost in a ball.

"Is this pose suitable?" she asked.

"Good, but turn a little to your left." the prince commanded. Tera complied, and Clovis nodded, satisfied with the pose.

"Excellent!" he said. "Now, hold that pose until I tell you...and smile a little! Frowning is ill-becoming of one of my artistic subjects."

"Yes, Your Highness," Tera said, smiling a little. They were silent for a while as Clovis began sketching her, leaning over to make sure he had drawn a line correctly...or was it to admire her body? She wasn't sure...but as her Knight, she was at his command.

After a few minutes, he finally put down the pencil and switched to his paints.

"So, you like art, my lord?" Tera finally asked, if only to break the silence.

"Oh, I love art...though I get far more joy in creating it," Clovis replied as he started to paint a base layer.

"Me too!" Tera said, momentarily breaking the pose. "I used to do pencil drawings in my free time." She quickly corrected herself, though her charge didn't seem to notice.

"You must show me them sometime," the prince replied pleasantly. This somehow put his Knight at ease, and after a few moments, she finally worked up the courage to begin testing just how much she could get away with when criticizing Clovis.

"I hope you didn't make me your Knight just to be your personal model," she said with a smirk. "I'm ultimately a soldier for the Empire, you know."

To her relief, Clovis merely chuckled.

"True, very true," he replied. "You may relax now." Tera unrolled and laid back on her bed, throwing the blanket over herself.

 _Loyal yet willful, and a sense of creativity to boot...she really IS like Marianne,_ the prince thought. _Now I see why you picked her for me, Father…_

* * *

Back at Nerv HQ, Rei and Shinji sat inside entry plugs...but not in their usual Evas. Instead, Rei was inside Unit 01, and Shinji was inside Unit 00. As she synced with Unit 01, Rei found herself deep in contemplation. In her mind's eye, she was graced with numerous images, which she spoke to herself.

"Mountain...heavy are the mountains, but that changes over time."

"Sky...Blue sky. What your eyes can't see. What your eyes can see."

 _Look, big brother! That cloud looks like a fish!_

Another voice spoke those words...one that wasn't her own, yet was.

"Sun...There is only one."

"Water... comforting. Commander Ikari? Big brother?"

 _Watch me, Jaan! I'm gonna swim all the way across!_

"Flowers...so many alike...so many are useless."

 _They're beautiful! I wonder if the Earth has more like them._

"Sky...Red, red sky. Red is the color...the color I hate. Water flowing...blood...the smell of blood."

 _It hurts, big brother...please kiss it and make it all better._

"A woman who never bleeds. From the red earth comes man, from the soil. Born of man and woman is Man."

 _If big brother likes you, then so do I! I know! I'll call you big sis, Tahra!_

"Town...a human creation. Eva...a human creation as well."

 _Are all the towns like that on Earth? It's so nice!_

"What is a human? A creation of God? Is it a human creation?"

 _Do you love Tahra more than me, big brother?_

"The things I possess are my life and soul. I am a vessel for my heart."

 _Love's complicated, Nadija. You can love someone without liking them._

A new voice. A young man's like her big brother.

"Entry Plug, the throne for a soul."

 _Big brother...is it wrong that I hate big sis? I want you to love only me, but I know you love her...and that's why I..._

 _I do love you...just...not in the way I love her. Please understand._

"Who is this? This is me. Who am I?"

Rei's mind was suddenly assailed with the image of countless versions of herself, stretching to infinity. In the midst of it all, a single light falls into one of them. The first extra voice fades away.

"What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? Big brother, what am I?"

 _I promise to protect you, no matter what!_

"I am myself. This, that which is, is myself. That which is formed is me. This is the me that can be seen, yet feels as if this is not myself."

 _Please, just hang in there a little longer, Nadija._

"A strange feeling. I feel as if my body is melting. I can no longer see myself. My shape is fading."

 _You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay._

"I feel the presence of someone who is not me."

 _No! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me!_

"Who is there, beyond me here? Ikari? I know this person. She is Captain Katsuragi. Doctor Akagi...others... classmates...Asuka...big brother. Commander Ikari? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?"

 _Nadija? NADIJA!_

Suddenly, Rei opened her eyes, panting heavily, as if she had just escaped her death. Or was it someone else's?

"So, Rei...how does it feel to be back in Unit 01 again?" Ritsuko asked.

"It...smells like Shinji," Rei replied.

"And how about you, Shinji? How do you feel inside Unit 00?"

"It feels...weird," he replied. "It smells like Ayanami." But Rei closed her eyes again, searching for the source of the other voice that was equally hers and not hers.

 _Who are you, Nadija? Why do I have your memories?_

* * *

Ominous storm clouds were gathering over the Settlement as the Lancelot Conquista and Mimir Dysphoria reached the location of the trailer where the Black Knights had made their headquarters. They were backed up by a small contingent of Britannian Knightmares.

"There it is," Tera said, leering at the trailer. "The Black Knights' mobile base."

"I can't wait to get in there and take them down for good," Suzaku said grimly, holding back a murderous desire.

"That's right...they murdered Euphemia," the pilot of the Mimir said; "That makes us both victims of their evil." With that, the two machines landed and approached the base. As if they had been waiting, many of the surviving Black Knights launched from the trailer.

 _Dad...you were drawn in by Zero's wicked words,_ Tera thought, _and betrayed the homeland again, only to be betrayed yourself. But today, I'll restore your lost honor and bring the people who tricked you to justice!_

"All units, remain on standby!" Suzaku barked. "We'll call for your assistance if we need it."

"What the?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Kururugi?!"

"Black Knights!" Suzaku roared.

"Suzaku, what are you doing?!" Kallen exclaimed, shocked to see her classmate back on the enemy side. But Tohdoh quickly noticed the Mimir standing behind the Lancelot.

 _Is that...another one of those Threshold-using units?!_ he thought; _One that they held back?!_

"Kallen Kozuki," Tera finally said. "Suzaku and I are bringing you and the rest of these guys in." This startled the Black Knights even more - the girl who had been the very foundation of DREAM was now fighting on the side of tyranny!

"No...is this some sort of sick joke?!" Ohgi gasped. "You, of all people, Tara Zifell..."

"Zero murdered Euphie AND Tera's father, then blamed it all on the honorable Shapiro Keats!" Suzaku shouted; "That's low!"

"Suzaku, Euphie's alive!" Kallen cried; "She's just..."

"Shut up!" Suzaku roared, pointing the Lancelot's sword at the Guren mk II. "I know the truth, and it's NOT what Zero said!" Seeing that conflict was inevitable, Kallen sighed and readied her machine for a final stand.

"Guess there's no point in talking, then," Tohdoh said. "Black Knights! Attack!" With that, the many Burais, as well as the Four Holy Swords and the Guren, charged, and opened fire. Both the Lancelot and the Mimir jumped back into the air. The Guren started to ride up the walls of the ruined buildings, using its slash harkens to pull itself up.

"Tera, leave the red one to me," Suzaku said as he prepared to meet Kallen in single combat by drawing his swords. "I've fought her before." She sprang at him, wielding its two-pronged knife.

"No problem," Tera chuckled. "Mimir's more than enough to handle the rest of these low-lifes." The draconic robot pulled out its rifles and thrust them downward, making them switch modes.

"You Black Knights need to chill out!" Mimir's pilot chuckled - she then unleashed a blast of super-cold wind, enough to freeze the delicate workings of most of the remaining Black Knights. Only Tohdoh, C.C. and the Four Holy Swords managed to escape the icy blast.

"Ohgi! Tamaki! Everyone!" one of the Holy Swords cried.

"That unit has that ability too?!" Tohdoh gasped.

"I'm all right, Tohdoh," C.C. said.

"Commander C.C., you need to get out of here and find a new base for us," Tohdoh said, drawing his Gekka's sword. "Urabe, you guys...protect her with your lives! I'll draw this thing's fire!"

"Understood!" Urabe said. With that, C.C.'s Burai and the remaining Gekkas sped off.

"Oh no, you don't!" Tera yelled as she opened a portal, only to be struck by a slash harken and pulled downward. The portal automatically dissipated after several seconds.

"You'll have to kill me before you lay a finger on my comrades," the former leader of the Holy Swords said. Tera grinned and holstered one of the rifles before pulling the harken out.

"I can arrange that for you, Eleven," the Knight said haughtily. It was then that Tohdoh realized something.

 _Tara Zifell never called us Elevens,_ he thought; _She not only admitted being half-Japanese, but took pride in her heritage! There's no way that this woman is Lifthrasir's pilot!_

"You're not Tara Zifell, are you?" Tohdoh said as he rushed towards her, riding up the walls in a manner similar to Kallen.

"You're one letter wrong," Clovis' Knight replied as the most skilled of the Black Knights leaped at her, sword drawn; "It's Tera!" With a graceful motion, she twirled down and away from his attack, aimed her rifle up at him, then fired a beam shot, sending his Knightmare flying.

"I'll end this now!" Tera cried as she flipped a switch on her control panel. "Huginn, Muninn, Valravn...fly!"

The three spikes on Mimir's back flew off and extended pairs of wings before rocketing after the helpless Gekka. As they flew, they extended legs, heads and tails so that they all resembled blue ravens. One spike shot blasts of fire, another shot an ice tornado, and a third unleashed a wave of electromagnetic energy. This served to keep the Knightmare in place. Finally, she took aim with her beam rifles.

"Farewell, Miracle of Itsukushima," Tera cried; "... **DYSPHORIC PENANCE!** "

The beam blasts struck Tohdoh's machine dead on just as the three raven-shaped drones broke away. But before his machine fell apart, the Black Knight was able to eject his cockpit. Alas, he didn't get far...Mimir managed to catch it by opening a portal in its flight path.

"And so, ends the Miracle of Itsukushima's rebellion."

But suddenly, she noticed something coming out of the corner of her eye - three gigantic purple pillars, moving together in a triangle formation...

* * *

"Suzaku!" Kallen cried as the Guren's knife clashed with Suzaku's sword. "So, in the end, you really were a filthy traitor to your people! This time, you're going to die!" Even in spite of the upgrade to his machine, Kallen's skill and ingenuity in battle was enough to put the Guren mk II on an even playing field with the Lancelot Conquista.

"You're all fools!" Suzaku retorted angrily as he broke away, then fired two slash harkens at the red machine. "You, Tera's father, the Japanese...Zero lied to all of you!"

"I can't put up with that ignorant drivel!" Kallen replied, her voice filled with disgust as she batted them aside; "What do _you_ know about Zero?!"

"More than _you'll_ ever know!" the Lancelot's pilot snarled. He fired two more harkens, this time at the building itself, and pulled itself up towards Kallen. He pulled out both swords and tried to slice his classmate in half, but she was able to block it by creating a barrier with her energy claw. As he backed away again, the Guren launched itself at the Lancelot to grab it, but was parried by the white Knightmare's swords.

"Why don't you just give up?" Suzaku yelled, "Zero's gone! Your rebellion is over!"

"As long as I draw breath, my rebellion against this corrupt system will continue!" Kallen answered with righteous fury. Suzaku didn't answer this, but started flying even higher into the air.

"Don't think you have an edge just because you can fly!" the girl cried. She again used her harkens to climb buildings. She even managed to make an impromptu slingshot with them, which launched her straight at the Lancelot Conquista. She stretched out her energy claw.

"Now, DIE!" she screeched. Just then, the power of Lelouch's "live" command kicked in for Suzaku, somehow allowing him to pull out the VARIS rifle and fire a shot at the energy claw...one that utterly shattered it and stopped the red Knightmare's momentum.

"Wh-what?!" she gasped. Her machine crashed into the top of a nearby building, heavily cracking the still-intact roof. As she laid there, the Lancelot Conquista hovered over her, with the rifle aimed right at her cockpit.

"It's over, Kallen," Suzaku said grimly. "If you have any last words, say them now."

But before he could fire, he caught a glimpse of the three purple pillars as they opened fire on GGG's Bay Island Base...

* * *

Meanwhile, Chigusa paced back and forth in the small apartment she and Ohgi were sharing, her face filled with worry.

 _I hope Kaname's all right,_ she thought. _I haven't seen him since the day of the rebellion._ Just then, she heard the sound of someone fiddling with the doorknob. Frantically, she rushed over to the counter, opened a drawer and took out a pistol - one that Ohgi had left for her to use in self-defense.

 _Have the Britannians found me?_ she thought.

When the door opened, she saw Peleus Zifell standing there, having just pocketed a lockpick he kept on his person.

"Villetta Nu...good, you're unharmed," he said.

"Get away!" Chigusa cried, raising the pistol and pointing it at the Britannian spy. He calmly raised his hands.

"Take it easy, Nu," Peleus said, slowly approaching the amnesiac soldier. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Where's Kaname?!" she screamed, her finger trembling against the trigger; "Tell me!" But before she knew it, Peleus rushed in and put her in a sleeper hold, except he used his left hand to reach into his pocket and pull out an object resembling a small pistol, but with a syringe filled with yellow liquid instead of a barrel.

"Hold still," the spy said as he carefully pushed the syringe into Chigusa's neck; "You'll feel a little headache, but you should be fine afterward."

A moment after the liquid entered her system, all Chigusa's memories came flooding back - her true name, her job, her victories, her defeats...and even the last moments before she lost her memory.

She was once Villetta Nu...thanks to Refrain.

Seeing that it was a success, Peleus released his grip on the soldier.

"So, do you remember who are now," he asked. The woman nodded, still gripping the injection site.

"I...I remember!" she said. "Everything's come back to me! But...was I..."

But the drug couldn't erase the memories of her time with Ohgi...she remembered everything. She remembered their time together - walks, the festival, going out to dinner and even sharing the same bed...

 _Was I in LOVE with that Eleven?!_ Villetta thought, her stomach seeming to do somersaults at the very idea of this. But the soldier in her shook off the sickness.

"Were you what?" Peleus asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"N-nothing, sir," she said, standing to attention - she knew Peleus was both a high-ranking noble and an elite OSI member; "What's the status of the Settlement?"

"Zero's Black Rebellion has failed," Peleus explained. "The man is in custody, while DREAM's core forces have disappeared, and all of the remaining rebels have either been killed, arrested or driven into hiding."

"Good," Villetta said. "But tell me...how did you find me?"

"One of the sub-commanders of the Black Knights, a man named Kaname Ohgi, told us where you were," Peleus said. "This is his apartment, no?"

"Y-yes," she said. "He must have taken advantage of my amnesia...the lout."

"Do you remember anything he might have done to you?" Peleus asked. Villetta leafed through the memories she had gained during her time with Ohgi. But she couldn't recall even one moment that wasn't unpleasant even after the fact.

"I...no. He didn't do anything to me, now that I think about it. I'm sure he would have if the mood struck him..."

Suddenly, the apartment shook - the result of the attack on the Bay Island Base...

* * *

 _Next time:_

 _*DREAM decides to drop its pursuit of the Devil Gundam for the time being, and looks for a place to resupply! Meanwhile, after weeks of imprisonment, Masato Akitsu finally takes a trip to Earth, where he learns of his destiny...to pilot the mysterious robot known as Zeorymer of the Heavens against the mysterious Hakkeshu! But when one of Dr. Hell's minions comes calling, will DREAM and this new machine be able to come together?! And what powers might Mazinger Z still have sleeping within it? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 36: Fire, Photon Beam! The Winds vs. the Heavens!**_

 _*Leila Malcal and Akito Hyuga head back to Paris to celebrate the success of their operation, but the young commander has a fateful encounter with a certain boy-Angel! Meanwhile, the battle to protect the Tokyo Settlement begins anew as Guy Shishioh, Suzaku, Tera and her uncles give it everything they've got against mysterious new Zonderians that have attacked! Will the Settlement be saved once again, or will Tera's second battle be her last? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 36 Gaiden: On Beautiful Wings of Light! Enter the 31 Machine Primevals!**_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	52. Chapter 36

_It's time to officially get the Zeorymer plot underway! Man, I've been itching for this one. Also some Shin Mazinger plot!_

* * *

 **Chapter 36 – Fire, Photon Beam! The Winds vs. the Heavens!**

Weeks had gone by since Masato Akitsu had been thrown into that tiny prison cell. His only way of marking the passage of time was the arrival of his three-times-daily bowl of watery gruel. At first, he had refused it, but by the fourth day, he succumbed to his hunger and ate it, trying his hardest not to gag. In between meals, he tried his hardest to amuse himself, but nothing worked...the teen slowly felt his mind slipping.

Then one day, just as Masato was at the depth of his despair, the door was opened, and the man with sunglasses, along with a Federation agent.

"So, you up for a little trip to Earth?" the man in sunglasses asked.

Masato was put in handcuffs with an unusually long cord in between them. He was then escorted out of the jail, only to be stuffed into a transport vessel that headed to Earth.

Every moment during the trip, he just sat and thought, not even bothering to look out the window at the beauty of the starry void. The only time he ever looked up was when the mysterious girl brought him some water and a small bag of nuts. He ate them without a word, not even one of thanks.

When they arrived on Earth after nearly sixteen hours, Masato was stuffed into an old van, where he was again forced to sit and wait. Two guards and the man with sunglasses sat with him, the latter sitting directly across from him.

"So, I see you've been dieting," the man said with a hint of derision in his voice.

Finally, after so many hours, Masato finally dared to speak up.

"Where are we going?" he asked quietly.

"Can't say," the man in sunglasses answered.

"Where are we now?" Masato then asked.

"Shut your yap, you talk too much," one of the guards said. The van bumped a rock as it sped along.

Masato suddenly lashed out, striking one of the guards, then with terrifyingly expert skill, wrapped the cord on his cuffs around the guard's neck and pulled his hands apart, slowly strangling the man.

"Okay, I REALLY feel like killing people now," Masato said with a devious chuckle. "A lot of people...that's what you wanted, right?" He kicked the back door of the van open.

"So, you plan to escape?" the man in sunglasses said, surprisingly unconcerned. Masato, summoning up the strength that came during an adrenaline rush, threw the guard he was strangling at the other before leaping out of the car.

"Stop!" the other guard yelled. He took aim and fired...and by some fluke, the bullet severed the cord binding Masato's hands together. He tumbled out onto the road and immediately took off running. He never bothered to look back, but if he had, he would have noticed the man in sunglasses and the two guards had never even bothered to follow him.

* * *

On board the _Ra Cailum_ , Kamille and Four were walking down one of the hall, where Kamille detailed everything he could remember from the time after she had apparently died.

"I still can't believe you're still alive, Four," Kamille said.

"There are times I still can't believe it either," Four said, smiling. "But you've been through quite a bit yourself."

"When I felt you in my arms," the Zeta's pilot said; "I was sure you were dead, but there hadn't been enough time to bring you aboard the _Audhumla_ to give you a proper burial."

"Now I'm glad that you didn't. The Titans must have had time to retrieve my body and return me to their Kilimanjaro lab."

"Do you remember _anything_ about what happened between our last meeting and the day you met Ryoma, other than working for those Titans remnants?"

"I remember a light, brighter than I had ever imagined possible," the Cyber-Newtype said; "And then I heard a mournful song...a whale song. Have you ever heard a whale singing?"

"I might have heard a recording once or twice," the young man replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It was the most beautiful, haunting thing I ever heard...I wanted to hear what was making the song, so it kept me from going into the light. Everything after that is a blank."

"Hey, Kamille! Four!" Judau's voice called from a nearby hallway. ZZ Gundam's pilot came from a nearby hallway, having heard Kamille and Four talking.

"Judau! Fa!" Kamille exclaimed. "Is everything alright?"

"Chan wants to know if Four wants the psyco-control chair on the Psyco Gundam mk III removed," Judau said. "She can replace it with a conventional control system."

"No," Four answered. "It can stay. Besides, I'm used to piloting with my brainwaves at this point." This answer surprised the three other Newtypes.

"Are you sure?" Kamille asked, recalling the torment Four went through as a slave to the Titans. "Aren't you afraid that you'll..."

"It has no power over me anymore," she said confidently. "I have Ryoma and Getter Rays to thank for my freedom."

"Okay, I'll let her know," Judau said with a grin and a thumbs-up. "See ya round, Four!" With that, he went back the way he came. The three remaining kids stood around for a few moments.

"Kamille, can I have a word with Four in private?" Fa asked.

"Sure," Kamille said with a nod. "I'll go see how things are going with the Zeta, then grab a bite. See you guys, later." With that, Kamille went off in the direction Judau had gone, leaving Fa and Four by themselves.

"Four, I apologize for getting angry with you and Kamille earlier," the Methuss' pilot said awkwardly; "I should have realized that Kei was joking."

"It's fine," Four said. "I couldn't possibly be your rival for Kamille's heart, anyway." Fa gasped. So there really had been something between the two of them...yet it was clear that Four's feelings had changed during her long talk with Kamille.

"How could I compete with you," the Cyber-Newtype said, "Who spent every day - for years on end - putting his mind back together? He and I only had a few chance encounters, and one date."

"Four," Fa said, suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt; "But you were..."

"Don't worry," Four said, smiling. "I'm not bitter at all. If anything, I'm happy that he's with you." Fa sighed. She really had gotten angry for nothing.

"Come on," the Cyber-Newtype said with a grin; "Let's go see what's being served in the mess hall. I heard that they're making ramen using that Akito Tenkawa guy's recipe."

* * *

Masato, after what seemed like days of non-stop running, found himself in the forest of Aokigahara, the last great wooded area in the old nation of Japan. Feeling he had eluded his captors, he sat down and sighed with relief.

But his relief didn't last long. Barely a moment after he had sat down, the ground underneath him gave way, and he tumbled down into a long, metal-lined pit. He screamed as he fell, and soon saw a whole mess of machinery, and a great yellow orb below him.

 _Oh no...I'm gonna hit!_

But then the orb flashed, and inexplicably his descent suddenly, but gently slowed down, and he came to a stop, floating in mid-air, right above the orb.

As he got his bearings, he heard a familiar voice address him over a loudspeaker.

"Welcome to Last Guardian, Masato Akitsu."

He looked up and saw the same girl and the same man in sunglasses standing outside.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" he asked fearfully. She smiled pleasantly at him.

"You're going to be the pilot of Zeorymer," she answered in a gentle tone.

That name again. Why was it so familiar?

"What the hell is Zeorymer?" he asked.

"It's all around you," the girl replied. "Look."

He looked up and around, and saw what appeared to be the parts for a large robot - an upper torso and head, two arms, a pair of legs, and a lower torso.

"That's Zeorymer?!" Masato exclaimed, dumbfounded. "And I'm to be its pilot?"

"That was what you were born to be," the man in sunglasses replied coldly.

* * *

Further searching turned up absolutely nothing. DREAM concluded that if the Devil Gundam had been there, it was long gone - perhaps it had stationed troops there to lure those looking for it into a trap. Obviously, there was no way they could know, so they opted to drop their pursuit and instead report to the nearest Federation supply depot to restock before heading out into space to try and deal with Neo Zeon.

Meanwhile, the four newly minted Shuffle Alliance members, along with Ryoma and Four, took this opportunity to get to know their new teammates.

It didn't take long for Ryoma to run into Tara on the _Nadesico_ , who nodded off on the couch in one of the lounges whilst reading a manga. He frowned at this behavior - how was this group going to survive if they kept dozing off?

But as Ryoma started to walk around to the other side, the sound of his heavy boots stirred her from her sleep, making him pause.

"Hey lazybones, get your ass out of that couch," he said. "Sleep on your own time."

But Tara's face suddenly went pale as she looked at Ryoma. Something buried deep in her unconscious told her to be terrified of this man.

The nightmare appeared in her mind's eye again.

She let out a small cry, turned over and buried her face in the couch cushion, praying that this man, whose mere presence frightened her to her very soul, would go away.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Ryoma said, poking her in the back. "Am I that scary-looking?"

 _It's okay,_ she reassured herself, trying to overcome this instinctual terror; _Ryoma's our friend now! He's not gonna hurt me...just turn around and look at him…_

Tara forced herself to turn around and look Ryoma in the face again. She was immediately drawn to his eyes - they were gray-green, and upon closer examination, one could make out a series of concentric circles forming in his irises...the eyes of one chosen by Getter.

"You promise...you won't awaken Emperor, will you?" Tara finally asked, though she again felt the "other" voice speaking instead of her own.

"Um...sure," Black Getter's pilot said, shaking his head in confusion; "But who's Emperor, and why don't I want to wake him up?"

Tara felt her terror, and the "other" presence recede upon hearing this. Without another word, she picked up her manga and hurried off somewhere else - even if the fear was gone, she was still left with a feeling of deep unease…

* * *

Aboard the _Nadesico_ , Kouji eagerly waited as the bridge crew tried to get in touch with the Universal Century's version of Photon Power Labs. The Celestial Calendar Koji, meanwhile, stood nearby. After a few moments, the image of Juzo Kabuto, who was fiddling with something, appeared onscreen.

"Grandpa!" Kouji said. The old scientist turned to see who was calling him, and grinned when he saw his grandson's face.

"Ah, Kouji!" Juzo said. "Good to see you're okay! How is Mazinger Z treating you?"

"It's amazing!" his grandson said excitedly; "In the other world, Mazinger got some new attacks that I didn't know it had!"

"Oh?" the scientist said, raising an eyebrow in interest. "Do tell, my boy."

"It can sprout blades on the sides of its arms, making them fly even better than normal Rocket Punches! I named this new move 'Iron Cutter'!"

"Go on," Juzo said, nodding. Ruri quickly took a mental note of Juzo's behavior.

 _He's a little TOO interested in Kouji's fanboy behavior over Mazinger,_ she thought. _Could he be hiding something from us?_

"Then, it has a whole load of drill-tipped missiles inside its arms that it can shoot!" Kouji continued; "I figured I'd just call them Drill Missiles to save time."

"I see," Kouji's grandfather said. "Very interesting...very interesting indeed."

"Yeah...but enough about me and Mazinger Z," Kouji finally said; "The _real_ reason I called is so that I can introduce you to the 'me' from the other world! He's wanted to talk with you ever since we got here!"

With that, Koji finally stepped into view, his eyes misty with tears...he hadn't seen his grandfather in what seemed like forever.

"Gadzooks!" the scientist exclaimed. "He really IS another you!"

"Grandpa…is it really you?" Mazinkaiser's pilot said, trying hard to hold back tears. "Are you really alive?"

"Of course I am!" Juzo replied with a laugh, puffing out his chest; "I'm not one to kick the bucket so easily!"

"I-I'm sorry. A Mazinger pilot like me shouldn't be crying." Koji said, wiping away his tears; "It's just that the Grandpa I knew was killed by Dr. Hell soon after I got my world's Mazinger Z."

Juzo's proud expression faded.

"A shame…" Mazinger Z's creator said. But then he smiled. "But I'm sure he's proud of you, wherever he is."

"By the way," Kouji interjected, "it turns out that your counterpart made Mazingers even stronger than Z!" This seemed to get Juzo's goat, as his face changed to one of leery suspicion.

"Mazingers stronger than Mazinger Z?!" the scientist sneered; "Bah!"

"The one he left for me was called Mazinkaiser," Koji explained. "With it, he said I could go _beyond_ a god or a demon!"

"Well then," Juzo said, getting close to the screen with his scarred eye; "I look forward to meeting you in person and seeing this newfangled 'Mazinkaiser' for myself! Perhaps your captain would be willing to send data to Photon Power Labs in the meantime?"

"I don't see why not," Yurika said. "Maybe he'll discover ways to improve Mazinger Z. Ruri, would you?" Ruri nodded and began sending the data on Mazinkaiser to Kouji's grandfather.

"Anyway, I'd better go," Kouji said. "The other me and I are gonna go see how maintenance on Z and Kaiser is going!"

"Take care, grandson!" Juzo said. "You too, grandson from another world!" With that, he severed the connection, then leaned back in his chair.

 _So, my boy's already opened three of Mazinger Z's Black Boxes already,_ he thought; _Regeneration, Assimilation and Metamorphosis. Once he opens all seven...I'm sure it will be stronger than that so-called Mazinkaiser!_

* * *

"I must apologize for my behavior earlier, miladies," George said as he and Chibodee formally presented themselves before Princesses Nunnally and Euphemia. "I'm afraid that DG Cell possession makes one behavior rather...unbecoming. Tell me, what place do you hail from, my ladies?"

"Britannia," Euphemia said rather innocently. Both Gundam Fighters looked at each other as if Euphemia was crazy.

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of such a country," George replied courteously. "Perhaps you mean Britain. As in Neo-England."

"Well, we're...um...how do we put this..." Nunnally said, realizing that these men weren't fully aware of the two worlds. "We're not exactly from THIS Earth."

"Come again?" Chibodee exclaimed. "You seem to be implying that there's more than one Earth."

"I guess no one explained it to you," Euphemia said with a giggle. "This ship and much of its crew come from a universe that is connected to yours by something called a Threshold."

"Okay. So where is your Britannia?" Chibodee laughed. "I guess it's a pretty small country."

"I just so happen to carry a map with me," George said. "So that I can keep track of the nations whose Gundams I've defeated." The Neo-Frenchman pulled out a paper map and laid it down on the table in between the two girls. "Can you find your country?"

"Sure," Euphie replied. She picked up a nearby pencil and began to draw on the map. She ended up circling the entire Western Hemisphere, the Arabian Peninsula and then Japan. Chibodee's jaw dropped.

"Lady Liberty's nose, are you the princesses of some sort of empire?" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Euphie replied cordially. "The Holy Britannian Empire. It was formed not long after the failed Washington Rebellion, and the later migration of the imperial ancestry to the colonies after Napoleon took over what are now the British Isles."

Chibodee couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So, let me get this straight...the British actually WON that war?! There's NO AMERICA?! NO LAND OF THE FREE?! NO HOME OF THE BRAVE?!"

"Oh ho, so it seems Waterloo went in Napoleon's favor then," George said smugly.

"Mm-hm. I believe it was the Duke of Britannia who persuaded one of the dissident leaders, a man named Benjamin Franklin, to defect to their side..."

"...Not Benjamin Franklin!" Chibodee cried, collapsing to his knees and weeping. "Benedict Arnold, I could understand...but _Benjamin Franklin_?!" Nunnally and Euphie didn't expect anyone to have such an over-reaction to an event that happened centuries ago.

"Forgive me the man...it's not every day that one learns one's country never existed," George said with the slightest hint of smugness in his tone.

* * *

"Oh man, this is stuff is the BEST!" Sai Saichi said between mouthfuls of Akito's famous Martian Bowl. Domon had introduced the young Gundam Fighter to the delicious dish, and just as Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter fell in love with the dish, so did Neo-China's.

"You really should start your own restaurant, Akito Tenkawa," Argo, who sat at the far end of the counter, said after he calmly sipped a spoonful of borscht, a red beetroot soup that was popular in both universes to Eastern Europeans. "I haven't had borscht this good since I was put in prison - and your shashlik is nothing to sneeze at, either. It's cooked to a perfect tenderness!"

"I guess there's a lot more in common with our worlds than we thought," Akito replied. "But obviously there are plenty of things that are different.

"Like the Gundam Fight," Basara chimed in. "I can't say I'm a hundred percent for it, but it's a heck of a lot better than settling our problems by throwing bombs at each other."

"That's what bugs me about Zeon," Sai Saichi said. "If they want to be independent, why don't they just field a Gundam in the Gundam Fight? If they win, they can do what they want, right?"

"Zeon doesn't work that way, Sai Saichi," Argo answered after taking a bite of the meat on his plate. "They look down on us...and..."

Suddenly, the alarms started sounding, indicating that there were enemy forces nearby, and that any available units were ordered to scramble…

* * *

Mazinger Z, Black Getter, Bolt Gundam, Gundam Maxter, Shin Getter, Lifthrasir, King Kittan, Xi Gundam, Grendizer and SUMO Gold all awaited the incoming enemies.

"We're confirming visual contact...looks like...Dr. Hell's forces!" Bright called out. Indeed, coming over the next hill was an army of Talos, with an unusual flying monstrosity - a bulky blue, red, silver and yellow robot with a head that vaguely resembled Combattler V's and wings with jet engines on them.

"But we defeated him already, am I wrong?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Just as I've got my counterpart, Dr. Hell has one here too, as does Baron Ashura," Kouji replied. "And there's another guy who works for this world's Dr. Hell as well..."

"I wanna know whose bright idea it was to rip off of Combattler V!" Hyoma said, annoyed.

"Kouji Kabuto! We meet at last!" a sinister voice called out, one quite different from Baron Ashura's. It belong to Count Brocken. He too, was manning a Ghoul battlefortress.

"You must be Count Brocken!" Kouji shouted back.

Argo scowled a bit when he recognized the name.

"You know that guy, Argo?" Chibodee said, surprised.

"Brocken was one of the members of the Titans during the Gryps Conflict, back when I was still a pirate. He's the one who captured me and handed me over to the Neo-Russian authorities."

"Argo Gulskii? Is that you?!" Brocken exclaimed. "My, my, what a small world this is! Not only do I find Kouji Kabuto, but the notorious space pirate whose capture was the pride of my old life! And to think, I thought I would only get to destroy Last Guardian today!"

"Groizer X-10! Talos! Attaaaaack!"

"Count! There's a powerful energy signature coming from the east!"

Swooping from the skies to the east was a silvery, vaguely humanoid mech with blue wings, a red scalp and numerous fins on its arms, legs and shoulders. On its chest was a yellow glowing orb, as well as two horns that stuck out of its head. All of the other combatants stopped to see this newcomer.

It was Lanstar of the Winds, piloted by Taiha, one of the Hakkeshu pilots of Hau Dragon, and he had finally located his prey, only to find two other forces meeting.

"Ah, it looks like I'll have a chance to warm up before I destroy Zeorymer," Taiha chuckled. "But perhaps I should deal with those two ships first...something tells me they're going to be bothersome." With that, Lanstar charged at DREAM. Lifthrasir was the only one fast enough to meet Lanstar in combat, and managed to lure it away from the rest of her companions.

"How interesting...the dove thinks it can challenge the eagle," Taiha chuckled as he moved in to attack, wrapping one of its arms in wind.

"I dunno, I always thought of myself as more of a snowy owl." Tara replied as she prepared Lifthrasir's beam tonfas.

The two mechs collided as tonfa met tornado with great force. However, Lanstar's greater size made it difficult for her to push him back. Finally, he landed a solid hit, sending Lifthrasir spiraling away.

"Hang on, Tara!" Hathaway called out. "Let me give you a hand!"

"And now a sparrow comes," Taiha chuckled.

" **FUNNEL MISSILES!"**

More of the psycommu-controlled missiles once again streaked through the sky. Lanstar tried to shoot them down with tornadoes, but Hathaway expertly guided the projectiles through the gauntlet of wind, hammering the Hakkeshu machine with them all. Meanwhile, he flew the Xi Gundam over to help Lifthrasir to its feet.

"Interesting...so this is one of the Federation's Gundams," Lanstar's pilot said as the two opposing machines readied their beam weapons; "It seems you're more of a shrike than a sparrow, boy."

Lanstar raised its arms, generating a pair of huge tornadoes.

"Come then, owl and shrike," he boomed; "Make this fun for me!"

* * *

It was getting to be quite an annoying pattern – the grunts would fall easily enough, but the big man on campus would prove to be a major obstacle.

Groizer X-10 would fly back and forth while dropping bombs from high above, . Anyone who got past the seemingly endless barrage of bombs and tried to attack directly got a nasty shock when they tried to get close. Bolt Gundam and Gundam Maxter had already succumbed to the rain of explosives, much to their embarrassment.

"Hold still, ya flying brick!" Ryoma bellowed. **"GETTER BEEEEEAAAM!"**

Ryoma's beam struck dead on, but did little more than singe its body. The menace retaliated with another volley of bombs.

"Fools! Anything beneath Groizer X-10 will be destroyed!" Brocken cackled. "Anything that gets too close will be fried! Your pathetic resistance is meaningless!"

"Come in, Kouji Kabuto," a woman's voice suddenly spoke to him through his communicator. "Come in."

"Huh? W-who are you? Now's not the best time to..."

"Listen to me," the woman's voice said coldly. "If you wish to live, you must use the Photon Beam."

Kouji had no idea who this woman was, or that if he listened, he would only be throwing himself into the hellfire of even greater battles.

"Eat this!" King Kittan yelled. He fired at the Mechabeast's engines, and actually managed to destroy one. Unfortunately, Brocken was prepared for just such an occasion.

"Groizer X-10! Descend upon these fools and their two ships!" Brocken ordered; "Destroy them AND Last Guardian!"

Groizer did a loop-de-loop which went straight into a steep dive.

"Kouji Kabuto! Answer me!" the woman yelled.

Mazinger Z's pilot now realized he had no choice, what with Groizer X-10 on a suicide run with enough explosives still in its body to make a crater ten miles wide.

"Okay...what do I do?"

"Now, follow my instructions...you must first find a knob on the left weapons panel that you haven't used yet."

Kouji looked around, and indeed, he noticed a knob that had escaped his attention up until now. It was a red knob with a little pointer arrow, with an arc divided into eight sections above it, and four wires extended out of it, threading their way into the dark. The knob automatically moved forward for ease of access.

"Okay, I see it."

"Next, lock on to the target."

Kouji quickly used his other instruments to get a lock on the falling Mechabeast...except it was weaving and swerving as it fell.

 _Damn it...hold still!_ Kouji thought, gritting his teeth. _Damn it, I'll get you, Groizer, if it's the last thing I do!_

Inside Mazinger, a new Black Box opened in response to Kouji's desperation. As a new power awakened in the Super Robot, Kouji suddenly saw lines extending from Groizer X-10 - lines of the future.

 _Wait a second...I can see it,_ he thought, his heart filled with excitement; _I can see where it's going to move to!_

"Kouji! Answer me!" the woman yelled.

"Okay, got it!" Kouji said.

"Good," the woman's voice replied. "Now, without pressing the dial, turn it all the way to the right."

"All the way?" Kouji echoed.

"Yes, all the way, you dunce!"

Kouji turned the knob as far to the right as he could. As he turned it, the colors slowly shifted from blue to green, then to yellow, then to orange, then to a deep orange, and finally to red. Mazinger Z started to emit yellow energy from the gaps in its body with greater and greater gusto as the dial was turned up more and more.

"Amazing...what power! It's gotta be on par with ZZ's Hi-Mega Cannon!"

"Now...FIRE!"

Kouji let out the loudest scream he could muster...

 **"PHOTOON BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAMM!"**

Unlike the Photon Beam of the Celestial Calendar Mazingers, this Mazinger's beam erupted with terrifying force - rivaling, if not exceeding, the power of Mazinkaiser's Fire Blaster. It struck Groizer with immense force, significantly slowing its descent – but stopping it was the objective.

Luckily, DREAM was never one to let a single member do all the work.

"Kouji, hang in there!" Kei cried as Shin Getter rushed to Mazinger's aid. It unleashed a Getter Beam, causing Groizer's descent to slow down even more.

"Put your back into it, or we're all screwed!" Ryoma yelled. Black Getter came in next and unleashed a Getter Beam of its own. Groizer's descent was now the speed of a falling feather.

"Ha, I've held up monstrosities ten times this thing's size!" Daisuke said eagerly, "Harry, let's assist them!"

"Understood!" Harry bellowed. Grendizer and SUMO Gold rushed in and unleashed a Gravity Storm and I-Field Barrier. Finally, the Mechabeast's descent came to a complete stop.

"We've stopped its descent," Go said. "But now it must be destroyed!"

"Yeah, it's no good if the things blows up this close to the ground," Ryoma added.

"Everyone, push your output to its limit!" Daisuke yelled. All of the pilots working to keep Groizer from crashing down put their weapons to their maximum output, and started to push the Mechabeast back upwards and destroying its armor.

"Hurry, hurry! Evade! Evaaaaaaaade!" Brocken cried. But Groizer's armor failed, and all the explosives still inside it went off all at once, causing it to erupt in a catastrophic fireball.

From the top of Last Guardian, the woman from Mazinger Z's first battle watched.

 _Kouji Kabuto has already opened four of the seven Black Boxes now,_ she thought. _Regeneration, Assimilation, Metamorphosis...and now the power of Higher Dimensional Prediction._

 _And with each new one opened, Mazinger will slowly take him over..._

* * *

The explosion merely served a backdrop to the duel between Lanstar and the team of Lifthrasir and Xi Gundam, which wasn't going Tara and Hathaway's way at all.

"Hey, Xemmey," Tara said as she righted the mech after another major blow; "Remember that power boost that we got during the fight with EI-01? Think you can whip that out again? I don't think I can beat this guy solo without it."

"It's impossible at the moment. I'm not quite sure as to why, but I'm sure you need another source of immense amounts of energy...unfortunately, this mech is incompatible with any that are nearby."

"I've wasted enough time toying with you," Taiha said. "Now, it ends...BONE GALE!"

But before Lanstar could attack, he saw a hatch open up out in the distance. From the hole rose another robot of similar make to the Hakkeshu mech, but its wings were much smaller. Its body was also much bulkier, and in addition to the yellow orb in its chest, there were two more, one on each hand. It had a single straight horn coming out of the top of its head instead of two curved ones.

"Zeorymer of the Heavens...there you are!" Taiha exclaimed, now completely ignoring the two white machines. The girl might have taken the opportunity to get Lanstar in the back, but Xemmey was too busy scanning the new entrant to the conflict.

"Amazing...it has the same AI melding system as the XEM-00 does," Xemmey gasped. "And the XNG-0A possesses the same system!"

"You mean..."

"Yes. Like Lifthrasir and Granlif, that machine seems to require two pilots, one AI and one human, to perform at maximum power. However, I am able to interface with Lifthrasir without ever leaving my android body...it doesn't seem like this one has that feature."

Meanwhile, inside Zeorymer, Masato looked out at Lanstar from the cockpit. The mech was extremely large, at least as tall as the Evangelions.

"A...Another robot?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," the girl said, her voice coming from the robot's computer now. "That is one of the Hakkeshu robots...our enemy."

"What?! And you expect me to fight that thing?!" Masato cried. "There's no way I can beat it!"

"Yes, together we can!" the girl replied.

"Enough!" Taiha yelled. "It's taken fifteen years to rebuild Lanstar of the Winds after that traitor wrecked it...but it's not the junk pile he left behind! Now, BONE GAAAAALE!"

Lanstar fired a pair of powerful whirlwinds from two small but powerful fans inside its upper arms, pushing Zeorymer back. Masato strained against the force, and his hand reflexively pulled back on the lever he had grabbed, which made Zeorymer stand tall even against the super-powerful winds.

"Why?" Masato thought out loud. "Why do I already know how to pilot this thing?!"

"That's it! You're doing it, Masato!" Miku cheered.

"Wow, that thing's powerful!" Tara exclaimed as she and Hathaway backed Lifthrasir and Xi Gundam away from the battle. "I wonder who its pilot is..."

"No, it's started moving..." Taiha growled. "BLADE WIND!" Lanstar fired a pair of large, razor-sharp blades of air at Zeorymer.

Suddenly, Masato felt himself blacking out - as if someone else had suddenly took over his body. There was very little obvious change in him, but his expression became less fearful and more sinister.

But even at a long distance, Hathaway suddenly noticed the change.

 _That's odd,_ he thought; _What happened to the original pilot? There's someone else in there now..._

Zeorymer lurched back with a speed unexpected for such a bulky machine to dodge the attack, and then took to the air. Lanstar followed, and rushed in to punch its foe, who counterattacked with a punch of its own. The two began pushing and wrestling each other for a bit, until finally Lanstar took off.

"So...this is the power of the Heavens," Taiha said, as his thoughts momentarily turned to Yuratei, his beloved. "But...I must not retreat...I will not give up...in the name of our love, I will NOT be defeated!"

 **"DEATH DRAGON TYPHOOOOON!"**

Six whirlwinds burst out of Lanstar, and formed into the vague shape of a serpentine dragon's head before rushing at Zeorymer. The mech couldn't escape the superstorm and was engulfed in it, raising it higher and higher. Confident in his victory, Taiha spurred Lanstar into a charge.

But Masato's other self smirked.

"I got him..."

He pressed several buttons on his control panel, causing the orbs on Zeorymer's body to glow brightly. It raised its hands up and thrust its chest out - then it sharply hit the two orbs together, immediately surrounding a huge area around it in bright light.

As Lanstar rushed in, it suddenly started breaking apart. Taiha cried out with a righteous fury, but just before he could reach Zeorymer, the Hakkeshu mech exploded in a massive, debris-filled blast, as if it had spontaneously exploded.

"I won...I won..." Masato chuckled before blacking out again for a few seconds, then regaining his usual self. He looked around, wondering what had happened, and how he knew to do all that. The boy had been thrown into a battle out of his control. What was Zeorymer? Who was Miku, really? And what was his connection to Zeorymer?

"Um...what the hell just happened?" Tara said, staring in shock. She snapped out of it and called out to the pilot of Zeorymer. "Hey, whoever is piloting that thing? I've gotta say, nice job!"

As this happened, the nearby mountain suddenly opened up, as if inviting DREAM and its forces to enter.

* * *

"Thanks for offering to resupply us," Bright said to the man in sunglasses when the two ships had landed inside the hangar at Last Guardian headquarters, which was hidden inside the mountain. "And your name was..?"

"Just call me Oki," the man in sunglasses replied. "I'm head of Last Guardian. The girl here is Miku Himuro, who serves as the secondary pilot of Zeorymer. This is Masato Akitsu, who serves as Zeorymer's main pilot."

"A pleasure to meet you," Miku said pleasantly.

"So, I've heard of your exploits, Captain Bright Noa and Commander Amuro Ray," Oki continued. "Your group, Londo Bell, is one of the Federation's greatest fighting forces, if I'm not mistaken."

"We're currently going by the name DREAM at the moment," Bright said. "Anyway, Zeorymer's power is truly immense. It surely exceeds the power of any three members of our own forces put together! To have such an ally would be very beneficial to our cause."

 _Hmmm...Last Guardian is a bit strapped for funding,_ Oki thought. _Perhaps if I show it off in battle against the Federation's enemies, the military will surely..._

"I don't see why not," the government agent replied. "We'll have our ways of keeping tabs on Zeorymer and its pilots, of course."

"Don't worry," the captain of the _Ra Cailum_ said. "We'll use its power responsibly."

 _Responsibly? Zeorymer of the Heavens is the ultimate weapon,_ Oki thought. _Even the Devil Gundam and Neo Zeon will be helpless against it...the responsible way to use it would be to use it to blow Char Aznable and his ilk to pieces!_

Miku smiled at Masato, who awkwardly smiled back. But Amuro didn't seem to be through - he sensed that Oki was hiding something.

"If you wouldn't mind, Oki," Amuro said; "We'd like more information about Zeorymer and its two pilots. We have to know what we're getting into."

"Of course," the man in sunglasses replied. "Shall I invite the captain of the other ship to view the information?"

"Yes...but more importantly, I'd like Masato to see it as well."

* * *

Masato, Miku, Amuro, Bright, Ruri and Yurika all sat in a small movie theater in the depths of Last Guardian's base. They were watching a short film about the development of Zeorymer...and of Masato himself.

"That's you in there, Masato Akitsu," Oki said. He was referring to a jar that was in the center of the picture, attached to some sort of machinery. Behind it were five shady-looking scientists. Masato could only watch silently and contemplatively. He glanced over at Miku, who was watching silently.

The film then changed to a shot of a single cell.

"This was taken in a test tube, magnified 25,000 times," he then explained. "Now, we speed up the time frame..."

The cell begin to divide over and over until it resembled an early-term human fetus.

"So, that's it?" Masato exclaimed. "I'm a test-tube baby?"

"You were the most carefully bred person in the world," Oki said; "Bred for only one purpose."

 _So, they're developing something like Coordinators here too,_ Amuro thought; _Or perhaps he's a new kind of Cyber-Newtype…or..._

"...To be the pilot of Zeorymer," Miku said. "We told you that already, didn't we?" Masato gasped, and stared at his hands.

 _He's like me,_ Ruri thought; _I was bred for the sole purpose of being the_ Nadesico' _s engineer. But Oki would treat him like an object...just another piece of Zeorymer. I won't allow that!_

"If I may interject," the girl said, rising to her feet.

"What is it, Miss Hoshino?" Oki asked.

"If we're going to allow you to monitor Masato Akitsu and Miku Himuro," Ruri answered; "There's something I insist you allow us to do."

"And that would be?" the head of Last Guardian then said, raising an eyebrow.

"To treat them as human beings," the _Nadesico_ 's engineer said. "You probably only view them as components for Zeorymer, don't you?"

"And if I do?" Oki said.

"So what?" Masato added dejectedly. "That's all I am." Ruri climbed over her seat and got in Masato's face.

"You had a life before this, didn't you?" she said; "You had a life as Masato Akitsu before you became Zeorymer's pilot, right?"

"I…I..." Masato stammered. "I…"

"Then you deserve to live as the human being you are," Ruri said.

"And if we refuse?" Oki interrupted.

"Then Last Guardian can kiss its funding goodbye," Ruri said. Amuro smirked a bit - he had anticipated such a response - and this was why he had brought her.

"What makes you say that?" the head of Last Guardian inquired skeptically.

"How are you going to convince the Federation's top brass that Zeorymer will be useful if it doesn't see any action against their enemies?" the girl retorted. Oki started to answer, but was cut off by Miku.

"It's true," the secondary pilot of Zeorymer said; "Last Guardian has been forced to scrape the bottom of the military's money barrel these past few years." Oki scowled at her, but finally seemed to relent.

"Fine...do whatever you want," he growled; "As long as the Federation can see it in action, I don't care." Miku smiled at Masato again.

 _Miss Hoshino,_ the girl thought; _The only way you could have understood Masato's needs so well was that you're the same as he is._

"Don't worry, Masato," Ruri said, smiling the slightest bit. "I don't think it'll matter to everyone else that you were born like that - but the other captains and I will keep quiet about it just to be sure."

"Th...thanks," Masato said, blushing with embarrassment.

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter! See you next time, mecha fans!_


	53. Chapter 36 Gaiden

_We continue with_ GaoGaiGar' _s plot, as well as_ Code Geass: Akito the Exiled _! Also, I'm going to use this space to start responding to the anonymous reviews I've been getting…_

 _-It's been shown that Charles zi Britannia's memory rewrite Geass can affect personality and thought process...and besides, the only one that needs to be fooled is Tara/Tera. Furthermore, a baby doesn't always get traits from both parents - there's a lot of dominant/recessive genes and stuff going on._

 _-I might have the Astray girls have a cameo or two, but they really don't have enough screen time to be worth expanding on._

 _Also, if you're going to do grammar/spelling nitpicking, would you PLEASE add something else BESIDES that? Say if you liked or didn't like a part of the plot/characters/etc in a chapter. Thanks!_

* * *

 **Chapter 36 Gaiden - On Beautiful Wings of Light! Enter the 31 Machine Primevals!**

No matter how fast GaoGaiGar might have gone, he couldn't have stopped it. Three colossal purple towers had destroyed GGG's Bay Island Base with a devastating energy attack.

"Everyone…" Guy said, his heart seeming to scream out in anguish and rage. He looked up at saw what had done it. He let out a long, furious cry and charged up GaoGaiGar's answer to the Rocket Punch.

"BROKEN MAGNUM!"

The flying fist found its mark, but it was deflected by a powerful barrier. The fist returned to its owner, who flew up after the three towers.

"You...I'll make you pay for what you've done," he snarled. His approach, however, seemed to trigger a response from the three purple columns - they began charging up another energy attack. Guy quickly raised GaoGaiGar's barrier.

"PROTECT SHA…"

But at near point-blank range, the particle beam was too strong for GaoGaiGar's shield to block - it pierced right through, sending GaoGaiGar tumbling into the ground within the amusement park known as Clovisland.

"It broke my barrier…damn it all..." he growled.

"Guy!" a voice called out to the cyborg over his communicator - one that seemed to instantly renew his fighting spirit.

"Mikoto! Y-you're alive!" he exclaimed.

"We're all up at Orbit Base right now," Mikoto explained; "One of our contacts at PLANT spotted these things coming and warned us in advance!"

"Forgive us for not telling you," Taiga said. "The warning came only a few minutes ago, so we had to hurry. Luckily, we had an emergency Threshold put in for us for just such an occasion!" Everyone else in the GGG support crew called out to Guy to assure him they were unharmed.

"Just as long as I know everyone's okay," Guy said as GaoGaiGar stood up.

"Even so," the leader of the Gutsy Geoid Guard ordered; "You can't allow these things, whatever they are, to destroy the Tokyo Settlement!"

"You didn't need to tell me that, Chief!" Guy said bravely, before momentarily turning his thoughts to Tara's parents as the purple columns began charging up for yet another energy bolt attack.

 _Gilbert and Haruhi Zifell...we owe you once again. You gave DREAM the chance to escape Britannia and ZAFT's wrath. I can only pray they'll return soon. Until then...I'll fight with everything I have!_

"PROTECT SHAAAADE!" Guy roared.

This time, there was enough distance between the pillars and GaoGaiGar for the barrier to deflect the beam - and when combined with Guy's G-Stone power, it bounced back with enough to pierce the pillars' own barriers and punch gaping holes in them.

The three violet columns fell from the sky, all of them crashing around Guy, though they did not shatter.

"They must be stopped," Guy thought out loud; "But without the power of the Goldion Hammer, this is the best I can do..."

" **HELL...AND...HEAVEN!"**

The machine's hands glowed pink and yellow.

"Gemu-giru-gan-go-gufo..."

Just as before, the two energies began to crackle as both hands attempted to repel each other like magnets of the same polarity. Guy managed to clasp its hands together, unleashing a massive wave of energy.

But the pillar he was aiming at didn't budge at all. But he charged at it all the same, only to be blocked a second time by its barrier. But instead of just deflecting him, it began to glow in a bright purple light, and transform into something new - as did the other two.

The pillar Guy had confronted turned into a massive fist. After several seconds, the fist's overwhelming energy proved too much for Hell & Heaven, and shattered GaoGaiGar's hands, then sent him flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suzaku and Tera hovered to get a look at the fight between GaoGaiGar and the pillars. The supporting Knightmares had taken most of the Black Knights into custody - only Kallen, C.C., Urabe, and a few grunts had escaped from them.

"Who's that fighting those things?" Tera asked.

"That's GGG's Super Robot, GaoGaiGar," Suzaku said when he got a good look at the GGG robot. "We should help him!"

"But didn't they work with DREAM?" Tera exclaimed. "And what about the other Black Knights? They got away!"

"We managed to capture everyone of importance except Zero's second-in-command and their ace," Suzaku said; "Besides, catching the Black Knights will have no meaning if there's no one left to protect from them!" In spite of Charles' memory rewrite, he was still very much the man he used to be - willing to defend the innocent at any cost.

"That's true, but..." Mimir Dysphoria's pilot said, still uneasy.

"Plus, GGG and Nerv saw through Zero's lies and severed relations with them before his rebellion," the Lancelot's pilot said; "They're not terrorists like he was!"

"But Guy Shishioh's still a bloody Eleven," Harkness' voice came through their communicators; "As is most of their support staff. Can we really trust them to protect _our_ people?"

"Huh?" Suzaku exclaimed. He and Tera turned around to see the three Aesirs - Zorum, Daoran and Rukid, all hovering near them.

"Uncle Harkness! Uncle Lugh! Uncle Peleus!" Tera said, happy to see her three uncles again.

 _So those are the XEM Series that wiped out Zero's rebel forces,_ Suzaku thought.

"He's protecting the Britannian side of the Settlement," Peleus said. "That's enough for me."

"I'm personally itching for a true challenge," Lugh said, pounding his hands together. Just then, they saw GaoGaiGar go flying after its failed Hell & Heaven attack.

"And whatever those things are," he added, grinning wickedly; "I bet they can scratch it!" With that, Aesir Daoran rocketed off toward them.

"Lugh! Hold yer horses!" Harkness cried.

"You know Lugh," Tera's spy uncle chuckled; "He's the family's consummate warrior. He can never turn down a good challenge!"

"Then let's follow him and tip the odds in mankind's favor a little more!" Suzaku said.

* * *

As Guy struggled to get up, he finally got a better look at these new enemies that were giving him so much trouble, now that the purple light shrouding them had faded. They all had great purple cloaks covering most of their bodies, but each seemed to resemble a particular body part.

The first pillar, which had turned into a fist, unfurled to show that it indeed was some sort of robotic hand made of red metal, though when its sharpened fingers uncurled, Guy could see that all of them had three joints, when the thumb usually had two.

The second pillar changed into an entity that had no proper head either - just a cube with a huge mass of gray, hair-like fibers on top. The hair sprang up in an intimidating manner.

The third pillar changed into an entity with a simple gold-colored mouth filled with sharp teeth and a mechanical tongue. And when Guy looked closer, he saw a familiar purple mass inside it - a hunk of Zonder Metal.

 _These things...are Zonderians!_ Guy realized. _Could they be the same as EI-01?!_

He couldn't think of much else before the hair-based entity launched a ferocious attack on its downed enemy - it turned its hair into an enormous drill and jammed it into GaoGaiGar's leg, destroying it. Mamoru, meanwhile, had just arrived on the scene, having sensed Zonderians.

"BIG BROOOOOOO!" Mamoru screamed, his terrified heart feeling as if it was being drilled through by that same attack.

Guy could not have known this, but Pasder had been but the first out of thirty-one similar Zonderians...the 31 Machine Primevals, each of them resembling based on a part of the humanoid body. In this case, they were the Fist Primeval, Hair Primeval and Mouth Primeval. And one other thing was for sure - their objective was to kill him and the rest of GGG.

But before Fist and Mouth could attack, several beam and hadron shots struck Mouth from behind, knocking it off balance. They turned to see Mimir, the Aesirs, and the Lancelot Conquista all heading for them.

"That's...Suzaku Kururugi...and the three machines that defeated Zero's forces a few days ago!" Mamoru exclaimed; "What are they doing working together?"

He then noticed Mimir Dysphoria.

"And what's that other one?" he said; "It looks like Lifthrasir, but…"

"Hey, kid!" Tera called out after they had arrived; "You and your fancy hairdo better clear out, now!"

 _That voice...is that Tara Zifell?_ Guy thought; _But why isn't she in Lifthrasir? Damn it, I don't have time to think about this..._

"Mamoru, please...do as...she says!" the cyborg yelled. Mamoru looked back at Guy, then at the five machines who had jumped to the defense of his big brother and the Settlement...even if they had destroyed the chance for Japan to be free again.

"N...no!" he cried; "I'm staying, and I'm helping!"

Mamoru changed into his winged form. In this state, he focused his mind on the five machines and on GaoGaiGar, and then channeled all of the additional energy that he could to them. But after that, he drifted back down, and into unconsciousness. This burst of G-Stone power supercharged the XEM Series and the Lancelot Conquista.

But it also started to disrupt Charles' Geass. Suzaku clutched his head as he saw brief flashes of his real memories...his reconciliation with Lelouch, seeing Euphie's eyes open after she had been snatched from death's door, and his defeat by Shapiro Keats. But it didn't last - Charles' grip on Suzaku's memories reasserted itself.

"Suzaku?" Tera exclaimed. She hadn't felt anything at all.

 _What...was that,_ he thought; _What did that kid do to me?_ But his attention returned to the battle - he also noticed that the Lancelot Conquista was running at a far greater output than normally possible.

"So this is G-Stone energy!" Lugh said, feeling his already bloated self-confidence swell even more. "It's so invigorating!"

"All right, ya bloody aliens," Harkness yelled, his battle fury driven to greater heights by Mamoru's gift; "Have a taste of me claws!" With that, Aesir Zorum charged at Fist Primeval, dealing a powerful slashing attack and send it flying.

"Lugh, let's put that 'mane-ace' to society on ice," Peleus suggested.

"Gladly, dear brother!" Lugh said with a grin; "We'll give it a barbering it won't soon forget!" With that, they rushed at Hair Primeval, dodging a barrage of needle-like hairs from it.

"Guess that leaves us with Chompers, here," Tera said; "Let's go, Suzaku!" Euphie's former Knight nodded and joined in on his friend's attack.

Seeing that the three Primevals were occupied, Guy took it upon himself to get Mamoru to safety. He appeared from out of the lion mouth of GaoGaiGar, hurried over the rubble as best as he could and picked up the unconscious boy. He paused and looked back at the now inactive machine.

 _Forgive me, GaoGaiGar,_ he thought; _It's not like me to flee, but you and I would just get in the way…_

* * *

"One survivor," Leila thought out loud to no one in particular as she sat in her private train car on the way back to Paris, writing in her diary. "In exchange for the lives of those young Japanese men, my operation succeeded."

She sighed and looked out the window. She had met that sole survivor - a young man named Akito Hyuga. Since W-0 had lost all of its troops except him, she couldn't exactly call it a unit. So in order to keep him in her service, she offered to take his services as a bodyguard.

"My father said it's a person's duty to protect their homeland," she continued after a moment of thought; "But the people of this wicked nation...they send people who have lost their own country to do it for them."

She sighed, pondering what trauma she might have inflicted on Hyuga, and what the last thoughts of the rest of the W-0 soldiers who sacrificed themselves.

"I wonder," she said; "Do the Japanese see me as just another cowardly commander?" But to her surprise, someone answered.

"That's a question you'll have to answer for yourself, Leila Malcal."

She looked up to see a teenage boy with white hair, blood-red yet gentle eyes, a white polo shirt and dark slacks leaning against the wall. Perched on his shoulder was a parrot with a body the size of a small rabbit with a black beak and slightly sparkling feathers colored like a beautiful sunrise.

"Who are you?!" she exclaimed, slamming her diary shut then reaching for a gun she had next to her; "How did you get in here?"

"My name is Kaworu Nagisa," the boy said. "As for how I got in here, let's just say my friend and I have been keeping an eye on you since you boarded this train." At this, the bird leaped from Kaworu's shoulder and landed on Leila's small desk, leaving a short trail of sparkles.

"Oh...uh...hi, there," Leila said warily, unsure of what to make of this unusual avian. "You're a pretty bird. You want a cracker?"

"Scratch-scratch?" the bird chirped. He bent his head down, but the young woman made no move to touch the bird.

"Zig seems to have faith in you," Kaworu said with a smile. "Otherwise he wouldn't want you to scratch him."

"A-all right," Leila said. She nervously let go of the gun, and laid her hand on the animal, then started to gently scratch his neck. Zig soon started making little chirps, purrs and even a little unintelligible murmuring. Leila found her initial wariness toward the parrot fade.

"He's enjoying it," the boy said happily; "That means you should be able to help me...but you are free to refuse, of course."

"What do you want my help with?" the leader of W-0 asked.

"There are people who are very dear to me that have lost themselves," the boy-Angel said. "Please..if you should encounter them, help them find themselves again."

"Even if I knew who they were," Leila replied, shaking her head; "How would I do that?" Kaworu's smile didn't fade.

"You have met the green-haired witch, haven't you?" he said, leaning in a little; "She gave you the Power of the King, didn't she?" At this, Leila recoiled in surprise.

 _He knows about that woman?!_

Zig squawked, indicating that he wanted to be scratched more. Leila continued to do so, but her attention was more focused on Kaworu.

"If that's the case, there's a good chance you will meet my friends," Kaworu explained. "Those with the Power of the King and those affected by the power tend to be drawn to one another - such is the nature of this world."

Zig popped his head up and started to preen himself. Leila correctly interpreted this as a sign that he was satisfied.

"And when you do meet them," Kaworu continued; "The power you possess will let you know. So, will you help me?"

"Very well," she said. "I'll do it."

"Thank you! Awk!" Zig squawked. Kaworu smiled and presented his arm, and the parrot hopped onto it.

"Zig and I are glad to hear you say that, Leila. Now, if you'll excuse me, we have other places to be." The parrot opened its wings, let out a high-pitched squeal...and then a great flash of light. When it faded, both boy and bird had disappeared.

 _He's gone,_ she thought; _Was I...dreaming?_ She looked back at the desk - a bright red, orange and yellow feather was lying there.

 _No, that was real,_ she thought as she picked up the feather and stared at it.

* * *

"Yer a tough one, ya are!" Harkness laughed as he dodged a punching attack from Fist Primeval and countering with a G-Stone-enhanced claw swipe. But even with this power boost, it didn't deal significant damage to the Zonderian's armor.

"Bloody hell, I'm actually breakin a sweat!" the sumo-shaped noble panted. "You're a worthy opponent, I see. Time to turn up the heat, then!" With Aesir Zorum raised itself upright.

"Computer, disable the TZUM'S limiter!" he ordered. The computer silently complied, and Zorum began emitting hot flames from every one of its vents. The two Egyu attacks drones also sprouted flames from their bodies. Then with incredible speed, it rushed at the Zonderian, delivering a brutal flurry of slashes, punches and kicks while the Egyu drones poured on the flames.

Finally, Zorum grabbed the Primeval, lifted it over its head, then leaped high into the air. It threw the Primeval down at the peak of its jump, then dove in, charging up a final blast.

" **BURN T' ASHES! IMPERIAL RAVAGE!"**

Right before impact, the two drones and Zorum fired a full strength blast of flame at Fist, seemingly incinerating it.

"And that's the way ya do it!" Harkness laughed.

* * *

Peleus and Lugh Zifell were also hard at work demolishing their chosen Primeval - having pounded Hair with electromagnetic energy and hyper-cold winds. But now the time had come for them to end it as well. They disabled the limiters on their machines and unleashed their machines' full power - Daoran began to emit howling icy winds from its vents, and Rukid released a surge of electromagnetic energy, blowing out the lights in numerous buildings.

" **FIMBUL HURRICANE..."** Lugh roared; " **BLADE TORNADO!"** Two huge black tornadoes shot out from its guns, but within each of them was a particularly keen blade, quickly cutting away Hair Primeval's metallic locks.

" **PERISH NOW,"** Peleus cried; " **RUKID LIGHTNING ROD!"** He charged up an extendable spear with energy, then threw it straight through the tornado, hitting Hair in the body. He then began channeling electromagnetic energy into it.

When the attack was over, Hair fell flat on its back, every metal fiber in its hairdo gone limp. The machines returned to normal.

"I'd say that's that," Peleus said, satisfied with their victory.

"That was invigorating, Peleus!" Lugh said; "I almost wish it wasn't quite over."

* * *

Suzaku and Tera were also successful in taking down Mouth - it lay in a crumpled heap, its various teeth chipped, shattered and broken.

"Alien freaks," Tera sighed. Suzaku sighed with relief as well...but they had let their guards down too soon, for all three Primevals began to rise up, their injuries healing right before the eyes of the Settlement's defenders.

"Wha…" Suzaku gasped.

"Did they just…" Tera said. Suddenly, she heard a hissing, almost reptilian voice in her mind - it seemed to be coming from Mouth Primeval.

 _Why do you oppose us, my lady?_

"Get out of my head!" Tera cried, grasping her temples as the voices caused her head to ache.

 _It was you who commanded us to do this long ago,_ a low, rumbling voice spoke - it seemed to be coming from Fist Primeval.

"I said, get out of my head!" Tera cried again.

 _But if you would oppose now,_ a high pitched, whiny voice said, and was soon joined by the other two:

 _Then we have no choice but to destroy you!_

Instantly, the three Zonderians launched a ferocious counterattack...

* * *

In the depths of Mt. Aso, one of Japan's many volcanoes, a sleeping battleship and two of its three crew members had just been awakened. This battleship was somewhat smaller than the warships used by DREAM, but it had more than enough firepower to make up for it. It was mostly white, with a black section on the back, mounted with powerful twin-barreled Maser and Anti-Meson cannons. On the front were several white fins with dark red sections that glittered, as if precious jewels were hidden within. The rear of the ship vaguely resembled a robotic head with green fins on the back and a golden crown where a huge red jewel slept.

"Presence of 31 Machine Primevals confirmed!" a computer voice called out; "Hair, Mouth and Fist Primeval detected!" The voice belonged to a supercomputer called Tomoro 0117 - it had once been the Machine King Pinchernone, but thanks to Arma, it regained its true form. Arma himself hovered near the helm.

Standing at the helm itself was the man once named Pizza - but his true name was Soldato-J 002, the sole survivor of his home world's Soldato-J Corps. While free to soar the skies once more, he wasn't going to idly wander. As the last of his battalion, he had to defeat the 31 Machine Primevals that had appeared.

"The time for waiting is over!" J ordered. "Launch...J-AAAAAARK!" With that, the ship's engines rumbled before it burst out of the magma chamber, splashing lava along the mountain as it took to the air. Its body was completely unaffected by the hot magma, and seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

"J-Jewel Generator...full power!" J ordered. The computer complied, increasing the output of J-Ark's power source - the J-Jewel...a powerful energy crystal similar to the G-Stone. The ship accelerated toward Clovisland, where the three Primevals were engaged in battle with Suzaku and the XEM Series.

"Anti-Meson Cannons, standby!" J ordered.

"Roger!" Tomoro replied. The cannons all started to charge energy as the computer automatically took aim, locking on to Fist Primeval, who was standing in a half-circle with Hair and Mouth around the four damaged machines.

"FIRE!" J roared. The cannons fired, and a split-second later, tore through Fist Primeval - but instead of disintegrating, it broke into dozens of oddly-shaped shards.

"That was almost enough to destroy the core," Tomoro said.

"Hm...perhaps we made it too strong," J said.

"Warning: Atik Yomin presence detected," the computer then said. "Triangulating position." After a few moments, the ship's camera zoomed in on the Mimir Dysphoria.

"Is it her?" J said.

"Scan inconclusive," Tomoro said. "Closer investigation required."

"Let's focus on the Primevals first," Arma said. J nodded, and directed J-Ark to descend...

* * *

Unbeknownst to those fighting to protect the Settlement, Pagliacco was hovering just below the clouds. In spite of its unchanging expression and robotic drone, it was displeased to see J-Ark.

"The Disaster Left by Abel...danger level: 100," the robot intoned. "Changing attack priority." With that, Hair and Mouth Primevals turned their attention to J-Ark.

"They're attacking that white battleship now," Suzaku huffed.

"Good...I'm not risking mah neck any more," Harkness wheezed. "I'll see ya back at the mansion."

"Uncle Harkness!" Tera cried as Aesir Zorum took off.

"Let him go," Peleus said; "Lugh and I will remain with you." Meanwhile, J prepared to unleash something new from within J-Ark.

"FUUUUUSION!"

J levitated into the air, and melded into the wall behind him. This initiated the ship's transformation process.

"J-BIRD! PLUG OUT!"

The entire bridge of the ship, as well as the cannon section, separated from the fuselage.

"MEGA...FUUUUUSION!"

The guns on the top of the ship split into two equal halves. Meanwhile, the fuselage transformed into the torso and legs of its alternate form, while the two sections of the gun part changed into arms and connected to sockets in the shoulders. Finally, the bridge reconnected to the fuselage, forming the robot's head. The green and gold fins on the head now served as a crown of sorts. A massive J-Jewel extended out from its head, and the crown moved up, revealing its eyes.

 **"KIIIING J-DEEEEEEEER!"**

Hair Primeval launched another barrage of needles, but they didn't even scratch this newcomer. King J-Der turned its head and raised its left arm, charging energy into its fingers.

" **MASER CANNONS!"**

The particle beams struck dead-on, staggering and severely damaging Hair Primeval. But as it recovered, King J-Der grabbed its hair and flung it into a nearby building. Luckily, there was no one inside.

Mouth Primeval retaliated by launching its teeth like rockets, which were quickly replaced by a new set. But again, the huge white robot was ready - it took aim with its right hand.

" **ANTI-MESON CANNONS!"**

These particle blasts disassembled the teeth-rockets and damaged Mouth Primeval as well. King J-Der then rushed in and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick, smashing it into yet another building.

 _Crap, there goes that satellite office,_ Peleus thought, wincing a bit as the skyscraper, a local office of the OSI, tumbled to the ground.

 _He just took those two out like it was nothing!_ Tera thought, gaping in amazement at King J-Der's power. Guy was also feeling the same way, but his thoughts were interrupted when Mamoru started to come around.

Unfortunately, Fist Primeval had managed to reassemble itself. It lunged at King J-Der and began administering another deadly electrical shock. Seeing this chance, the other two lunged at King J-Der.

But the remaining three XEM Series saw their chance, and attacked.

" **FIMBUL HURRICANE! BLADES!"** Lugh bellowed, peppering Hair with a barrage of icy blades.

" **RUKID JAVELIN!"** Peleus cried, tossing an electromagnetically charged spear at Mouth, which burst through its upper jaw and send waves of electromagnetism through it.

" **MIMIR RIFLE, DOUBLE MODE!"** Tera yelled, firing beam shots at Fist, disrupting its electrical shock attack and punching a hole through its still-weakened body.

This gave King J-Der the chance to throw Fist off and finish the job it had come to complete.

One of the pairs of fins appeared on its arm, forming something like a bow before charging with red J-Jewel energy.

" **J-QUAAAATH!"** J boomed.

The bow fired an energy blasted shaped like a huge bird of prey, smashing first into Fist Primeval, destroying its body completely, and simultaneously retrieving a spiky sphere - its core.

As soon as it had the core in hand, King J-Der passed the core to its free hand, then took aim at Hair Primeval, who was charging yet again, its head formed into a drill.

" **J-QUATH!"**

As it did with Fist Primeval, the fiery bird smashed through Hair Primeval and retrieved its core. King J-Der then turned and fired one last J-Quath at Mouth, demolish it as well. But to J's annoyance, Mouth's head ejected and headed for space.

"You won't get away!" J cried.

"Wait!" Arma called out as he appeared from out of King J-Der's forehead; "We need to purify the Primeval Cores before they regenerate!"

"I'll go after it!" Tera cried. She made a Threshold just ahead of the escaping Mouth, then sent her three attack drones after it. They managed to stop it dead in its tracks, and began to erode its defenses further. Mimir Dysphoria followed, charging its rifles.

"Repent for the destruction you've caused," Tera cried; " **DYSPHORIC PENANCE!** " The final simultaneous blast tore through Mouth's armor, sending it plummeting back to earth. King J-Der fired one last J-Quath, capturing its core.

With all three cores captured, Arma began to purify them, using the same chant he had used to free the Machine Kings...

"Temperum...mundus...infinitum...ledile!"

With Mamoru fully awake, Guy put him down. He looked up to see Arma purifying the three cores...but he recognized the boy immediately.

He was one of his classmates at school!

Meanwhile, Pagliacco could only watch as the first three of the 31 Machine Primevals were purified.

"Three Primevals struck down...King J-Der…"

They had failed to completely destroy GGG, and had gotten the attention of King J-Der, who was more powerful than even GaoGaiGar. While this initial attack had failed, the Zonderian clown now had a fair idea of what to expect from Earth's defenses. With this data in its memory, the clown retreated into its ball and flew back into space.

Meanwhile, now that the matter of the three Machine Primevals settled, King J-Der turned its attention to Mimir Dysphoria.

"Now for that Atik Yomin presence," J said; "Scan it, Tomoro." The machine whirred and hummed deeply for a few moments while Kaidou looked as well, trying to sense the person inside with his telepathy.

"Atik Yomin presence confirmed," Tomoro said. "Data match as catalyst for Zonderization of home planet. Immediate termination recommended before she regains her full power." King J-Der raised both arms and began to charge energy into them. But before they could fire, Arma calmly put himself in J's way.

"Wait, J!" he called out to him telepathically; "It's not her...not completely." This instantly halted the impending attack.

"What makes you say that?" J asked.

"I've seen this person before," the boy explained. "And she lacks that power. Besides, she helped us capture Mouth Primeval." Seemingly satisfied with this answer, King J-Der picked up the three purified cores, which now resembles pieces of a 3D globe puzzle, and took off into the night...

* * *

As morning came, a GGG sea transport arrived, where Guy, Mamoru, Suzaku, Tera, Peleus and Lugh waited. Their machines were in need of repairs, and Upon docking, Stallion White stepped off. Lugh instantly recognized him, but held his tongue for a moment.

"Are you alright, Guy?" Stallion asked Guy, noting the damage the cyborg had suffered.

"It would have been much worse, had these people not intervened," he explained. Finally, Lugh stepped forward and gave Stallion a hearty slap on the back.

"Stallion White! It's been ages, boy!" he said.

"Lugh Zifell," Stallion said; "It's good to see you well. You and Peleus helped Guy?"

"Couldn't have those alien freaks running around unopposed, could I? Harkness helped too, but he's gone and limped off back to the mansion."

"Where's your sister?" Peleus asked. "She wasn't in Bay Island Base, was she?"

"She's up in space, with the rest of the GGG support crew," Swan's brother replied. "Next time I see her, I'll give her your regards."

"But how?" Tera exclaimed.

"Your father left us an emergency Threshold connected on the chance a powerful enemy directly attacked, Tara," Stallion said.

"My name's not Tara!" Tera shot back; "It's Tera! And as a Knight in His Majesty's service, I should be referred to as 'Lady'."

 _That's odd,_ the GGG member thought; _Swan told me that this girl's name was Tara...and what's she doing separated from DREAM? That machine definitely isn't Lifthrasir."_

"I see," he said, bowing politely; "It was my mistake, milady."

"Well, I'm glad to see that my brother was also helping reputable organizations like GGG," Peleus said.

"Was?" Stallion exclaimed.

"He was betrayed by the Black Knights," Tera said. "They killed him and gave DREAM the XEM-00 that he worked so hard on! At least his Eleven mistress got what was coming to her."

 _Zero wouldn't have killed Gilbert and his wife,_ Stallion thought; _the rest of DREAM would have had his head on a pike for that!_

"First he runs off with an Eleven whore, then he sells his life's work to a terrorist group. How could such a brilliant man be such a fool?" Stallion leered at her. He noted the shape of her face, her eyes, her tone, and her words.

 _I'm sure of it now...this girl IS Tara Zifell, and she must have been brainwashed somehow. But I can't let them know that I've realized this...not until Liger and I work out how they did it._

"It's a shame," the Britannian GGG member said with a sigh; "If there are more like these new Zonderians, DREAM might have helped us. Without GaoGaiGar, GGG is lacking considerably in firepower."

"Tera and I will do whatever we can, Mister White," Suzaku finally said; "You don't need to rely on Zero and his ilk to defend the planet." Tera nodded.

"You'd help us?" Stallion exclaimed happily; "Wonderful! It just so happens that there's problems in the E.U. that require GGG's specialties, but would benefit from the extra help."

"What?" Clovis' Knight asked.

"BioNet is up to no good again...that's all we can say for now. Once we know more, we'll contact you, Tera. This is something that requires the Zifell clan touch."

"Understood," the girl said; "I'll be waiting!"

* * *

 _That girl hasn't lost any of her skills. If anything, she's become deadlier since her memory was changed._

 _And she'll become even more formidable once she receives training from the Rounds and further experience on the battlefield._

 _Lord V.V..._

 _Is something wrong, Prioress?_

 _I must say that it's truly amazing how deep the influence of His Majesty's Geass is. Gilbert's daughter and I look nothing alike, but she truly believes me to be her birth mother._

 _That girl is the vessel spoken of in the Scrolls. Her mental development must be guided carefully if the Project is to succeed._

 _Indeed, she will be the linchpin of mankind's salvation...the link between the Catalyst and the Ragnarok Connection._

 _Yes...of course, Commander Ikari._

 _(But...why do I have these doubts? Are all my years of devotion to the Committee and the Order being challenged by my affection for Gilbert's daughter?)_

* * *

 _Next time…_

 _*With supplies procured and Zeorymer on board, DREAM heads for the Moon upon hearing rumors that Char Aznable is holding a party to celebrate an official alliance between Neo Zeon and the Lunar Empire, and sends spies to learn more! But while DREAM's infiltrators shmooze with the fanciest folks in Neo Zeon and Gym Ghingnham's new Empire, Invaders, Muge troops and Titans make a move to turn the soiree into a slaughter! Can DREAM protect their allies, and what will the spies learn? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 37: Spies at Dinner! Moon & Axis Are Allies!**_

 _*Tera ends up getting two assignments - one from GGG and one from the Emperor. From GGG, she is to go hunting for one of BioNet's most dangerous employees - Gimlet, who may be out to aid terrorist efforts in the EU! Meanwhile, she is also to look out for and get information on the commander who foiled the efforts of the Knights of St. Raphael in Euro Britannia's war with the EU! How will she handle things when both missions end up dovetailing together? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 37 Gaiden: Onward to the E.U.! Chaotic Struggle in Paris!**_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	54. Chapter 37

_This chapter's going to be a little more extensive than before._

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – Spies At Dinner! Moon and Axis Are Allies!**

It wasn't long after leaving Last Guardian that a call came from the Earth Federation's administrative headquarters - Lhasa, a city nestled in the Himalayan Mountains not far from Neo Hong Kong.

"Your Highness!" Loran and Harry exclaimed joyfully when they saw Dianna's face appear on the viewscreen in the _Ra Cailum_ 's bridge.

"Loran...Harry...I'm pleased to see that you're safe."

"We're happy to see that YOU'RE safe, my queen," Harry replied, bowing respectfully. "It seems the Federation brought you to their headquarters."

"Did you happen to meet Prime Minister Wong?" Bright asked. Unexpectedly, someone did appear behind Dianna - a man with long hair, dark sunglasses and dressed in an immaculate dark suit and maroon tie. The man also had an overcoat hanging from his shoulders like a cape.

"Well, hello there!" the man said with a wide smile. "I think someone mentioned me?"

"Prime Minister!" Bright exclaimed, immediately standing to attention.

"Are you two her personal guards?" Wong asked wryly; "I must say, your queen is a lovely lady - So polite and gentle...and pretty, too."

Harry's eyes burned with rage behind his own sunglasses, while Loran leered at him. But all this achieved was making Wong burst out laughing.

"Oh, don't be such sticks in the mud!" the leader of the Earth Federation said as he composed himself; "I was just kidding around!" But even Bright was starting to look embarrassed by his leader's behavior.

"Now that we've returned," Harry said, trying to calm himself down as well; "We _kindly_ request that you to return Her Majesty to us."

"Of course, my good man!" Wong replied, his tone remaining entirely informal, yet somehow condescending; "Just swing on by, and we'll have her all dolled up and ready to go for you!" He started to press a button to end the conversation, but then seemed to remember something.

"Oh, and by the way...it seems like Her Majesty's loyal spies have picked up some juicy doings up on the Moon. She'll tell you more once you arrive. Now, if you'll excuse us..." And with that, Wong finally did sever the connection. Harry immediately let out a bellow of rage before storming off, ranting and cursing about Wong Yun Fat.

"I-I think Commander Ord speaks for both of us," Loran said, though he was clearly not used to seeing his superior blow up quite like that.

"Like him or not, he's our Prime Minister," Bright sighed. "But his power isn't absolute. There is a council that can override his decisions with sufficient votes."

"It still seems like a gaping flaw in the logic behind the Gundam Fight if it enables a man like him to grasp the reins of power," the Turn A's pilot said.

"Perhaps it is, Loran," the _Ra Cailum_ 's captain said, "perhaps it is."

* * *

Rossiu and a few of his assistants descended down the elevator to the deepest part of Lordgenome's old fortress. The room they found at the bottom was dark, save for a single barely glowing tube of liquid in the center. There was a thick mass in the center of it, but the darkness hid its nature from view. Bubbles rose in clusters up the tube, indicating that a gas of some kind was being channeled into it as well.

As they stepped inside, numerous green lights came on, and a low hum filled the room, causing the tube to glow more brightly, revealing the mass inside: it was a human head attached to countless wires. The head was wrinkled and bald, but hardly that of a weak, aging mortal. The shocked out goatee was still thick and full.

"We did it...the biocomputer has been activated," one of Rossiu's assistants said.

"Well done," Rossiu replied before turning to the head. "Awaken, Lordgenome, the man who once protected humanity."

The head was indeed that of the feared Spiral King. But now it had been attached to a powerful computer system, and as a mere head sealed inside a vat, could do no harm. Lordgenome slowly opened his eyes, which had a spiral in them - this was the mark of one who had drunk deep of Spiral Power. He then let out a yawn, as if he had been woken up from a nap.

"Just as you predicted, the Humanity Extermination System is starting up."

"And in a panic, you bring the dead back from hell," Lordgenome replied.

"You are simply a bio-computer created using Lordgenome's cells. I won't question your deeds from your previous life. But tell me, was Nia's prophecy true? Is the moon truly going to fall on us?"

Lordgenome closed his eyes, as if processing something.

"The moon is only half of the threat."

"So, what's the other half?" Rossiu asked.

"The other half of the Humanity Extermination System is an entity that humanity itself has given form, but the Anti-Spiral have given their blessing."

"And?" Rossiu demanded.

"That is all I know," Lordgenome replied. "But it seems your mind is made up already. I doubt my words have changed your intentions."

* * *

Janus and Tara gazed out at the Himalayan Mountains, which slowly passed by as the _Ra Cailum_ made its way to Lhasa, in the former nation of Tibet, now a territory of Neo Hong Kong. The radiation from the Getter Ray Armageddon didn't extend all the way up to these heights, so the administrative capital was moved there from the African city of Dakar. The view was a nice bonus.

"Rei would have loved to see this," Janus sighed. "All these mountains topped with snow…"

"You miss her?" Tara exclaimed with a smile; "Awwww, you DO see her as a little sister!" She pinched Janus' cheek. At this moment, a rather depressed Hathaway happened upon them.

"Stop it!" he said, pulling Tara's hand off. "I make one slip of the tongue…"

"But it's so cuuuute!" Lifthrasir's pilot cooed; "You're her onii-chan!"

"C'mon, stop it!" Granlif's pilot said, although he was laughing. He couldn't really get mad at Tara over a little thing like this.

"Hee-hee! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Janny's a onii-chan!" Tara giggled, again using the Japanese honorific. As the two continued their playful argument, Hathaway was awed by the aura of affection they gave off - it was even stronger than it was with Amuro and Chan, even though neither of them were Newtypes.

The boy felt the same twinge of jealousy that he had felt before, and immediately ran off, with the couple none the wiser...

* * *

Christina was also watching the Himalayas go by in a different section of the ship as she talked on the phone with someone...a boy from Side 6 that she had babysat for toward the end of the One-Year War. But now...

"I know you'll do great there, Alfred!" she said happily. "Congratulations again on your new job!"

Hathaway came up behind her, and again found himself listening in.

"Yes, I promise I'll come see you and your new girlfriend one of these days," the Gundam Alex's pilot said. "Bernie? We've talked a few times, but I haven't seen him in ages either...but maybe I can convince him to come along. It'll be a big reunion!"

Christina smiled widely as she heard Alfred's response.

"Alright, we'll hammer out the details once we've dealt with the current crisis. Take care, Alfred." With that, she hung up.

 _Thirteen years,_ she thought, _has it really been THAT LONG since I last saw either of them? I wonder if Bernie's been caught up in all this, too._

"Hey, Christina," the boy finally said. The woman turned to him as she pocketed her phone.

"What's up, Hathaway?" she asked. Hathaway sighed - his father and Amuro always said that Christina was easy to talk to...she was sort of a mother figure for Londo Bell...but would she really be able to answer this?

"It's about Janus and Tara," he said with a sigh; "I can't help but notice how close those two are...and to be honest, I'm kinda jealous."

"Why?" Christina asked, smiling and leaning against the window; "Is there someone _you_ like a lot? It's not Tara, is it?"

Hathaway shook his head, and started to blush deeply.

"There's...this girl I met a couple of times," he explained; "Her name is Quess Paraya..."

"Ooooh, you're blushing!" the woman said with a grin; "You've got a crush on her, don't you, Hathaway?"

"I-It's more than that," the Xi Gundam's pilot said, his gaze breaking away from Christina, instead gazing at his own hands. "It's like...it's like I'd do anything for her!"

"Anything?!" Christina exclaimed, suddenly seeing the desperate sincerity in Hathaway's expression.

"Anything!" the boy confirmed.

 _What is it with young Newtypes and first love,_ she thought; _Are they all doomed to be like Commander Amuro and that Lalah person?_

"How do you know Quess feels the same way?" the veteran pilot said forthrightly. "Listen...if you see her again and she remembers you, try asking her straight out. The answer could be painful, but at least you'll know."

This made Hathaway feel a little better, but now the thought of rejection was in the back of his mind.

"Thanks," the boy said; "I suppose I can try that...if I ever see her again."

* * *

Masato and Miku, like just about all of the newcomers to the group, were run through the informal initiation process of joining DREAM - watching an episode of _Gekiganger 3_ and tasting Akito's cooking. But the two opted to stay on the _Ra Cailum_ , where Dianna, Loran and Harry also chose to stay. Luckily, Zeorymer's limbs could still easily be separated from the main body, which made it possible to store in the hangar.

Zeorymer's pilots went to check up on their mech in said hangar - but it wasn't long before Masato's gaze turned to the Turn A Gundam.

"Miku...I think I know that robot from somewhere," Masato said. "Just like how I knew Zeorymer. Why would I know that machine? It's not related to the Hakkeshu at all."

However, Miku's attention was diverted to somewhere else. She saw Leeron wheeling what appeared to be a boxers-sporting robotic skeleton into another part of the hangar on a two tiered cart, with the lower one holding a bucket. with Yoko and Janus following behind. Yoko was holding a long cord that was running out from Gurren Lagann's head, while Janus held a black disc. Curious, she turned off in another direction in order to follow them.

She followed the two from a distance, hoping to not be seen. They soon arrived at some sort of workshop.

"This is another of your 'side projects', Leeron?" Yoko quipped as the mechanical genius prepared. "You haven't told anyone about this."

"What did you think I was doing while you were out in battle, silly?" Leeron replied. "I found this thing in Lordgenome's scrap pile right next to where Granlif was. I figured it was related, so I took it along. Then when I saw Xemmey as an android, I knew exactly how it worked! Of course, I made my own additions...Jan, before I forget, can you insert the disk into the slot on its chest?"

"But if this thing is like Xemmey," Janus replied as he did so, "It's kinda missing...you know, everything that isn't its skeleton?"

Leeron pulled the bucket from under the cart and turned it over. Unceremoniously, a viscous goop the same color as a fair-skinned human began to flow out, and quickly began to cover and cling to the inactive skeleton.

"Okay...what did that accomplish?" Janus said, wondering just what sort of crazy stunt Leeron was trying to pull.

"You'll see," the mechanic replied eagerly. "Yoko, be a doll and plug that cord into his head, would you, please?"

"Won't this fry the android's circuits or damage the disk?" Yoko replied as she hesitantly plugged the cord into the socket on the small robot's head.

"Girl, this is Spiral Power we're talking about; Simon can make it do what he wants it to do! Speaking of which...hit it, hon!"

Back in the hangar, Simon, hearing Leeron's call, revved Gurren Lagann's Spiral Engine, which was connected to the android. The Spiral Power traveled down the cord and entered the android's body. The viscous goo began to wobble and quake, then it began to flow over and attach to the skeleton, forming artificial skin, muscles and even hair.

Meanwhile, the head began to form into a familiar face - it was the same face as that of Xengar, the floating head who served as Janus' AI companion. Before long, it had formed into an anatomically correct human, right down to the extras in the groin. Its decency was kept thanks to Leeron's foresight to give it underwear.

Miku watched this whole spectacle in shock. What on earth was this Leeron person doing? Was he giving life to an android?

After the goo had finished forming around the skeleton and had sufficiently hardened (which happened very quickly), the android began to hum and whir a bit. Yoko and Janus looked on intently, which Leeron simply got an eyeful of the well chiseled body.

Finally, the android's eyes opened, causing Leeron to raise his arms to the heavens, and laugh maniacally while it sat up.

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" he cackled.

"Ungh...where am I...Wait a minute, this isn't the cockpit of the XNG-0A!" the newly activated android exclaimed once he sat up.

"Welcome to the real world, you big hunk of man-droid, you!" Leeron said with a swoon.

"Hey, buddy," Janus said. "You've got a body now, thanks to Leeron here."

Xengar examined his new form, seeing how everything worked. After a moment, the android slid off the cart and onto his feet. He walked around a bit, with a perfectly natural gait.

"Wow...if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a real human," Yoko commented. "And a real lady-killer, too."

"Let's get you some new threads, and then Jan here will show you off!" the mechanic said excitedly. "And it just so happens that I have some!"

Miku quickly left, hoping she hadn't been seen.

* * *

The _Ra Cailum_ and _Nadesico_ successfully launched into space, and headed for the Lunar Kingdom on the dark side of the moon.

"Uh-huh," Puru chirped, talking into the Quebley's communicator - she was talking with an agent of Neo Zeon - her contact for her 'spying' mission on Londo Bell; "Yep. Really? As strong as Judau?! What's her name? Will she be there? Okay! I'll report to her once I get there. You know very well which 'her', silly! Okay, Elpeo Puru, out!"

Unbeknownst to her contact, Bright, Amuro, Judau and Hathaway were listening intently as they floated outside her cockpit.

"So, what did your contact tell you?" Judau asked.

"Haman and Char are gonna meet with some guys named Ghingnham and Maintainer at the Lunar Kingdom's capital...um...I think it's in two days. It's gonna be a biiiiiiiiig party!"

"Then the information from Dianna's loyalists on the inside is true," Amuro said.

"Does your contact still think you're spying on us?" Bright asked.

"Yup!" Puru said with a giggle. "But I just want to be with big brother Judau, and not with that mean old Haman!"

"Okay, listen, Puru," Bright continued; "I know it may not seem right, but I need you to keep lying about what we're up to, and tell us any more information that they tell you."

"Hey, you're asking her to LIE to them?!" Judau protested angrily. "Of course, we can't just tell them what we're doing, but still, it would be better if she just didn't say anything! Puru, just..."

"Judau, I don't like using tricks like these either," Amuro said, shaking his head. "But Char has indicated that he wants to ruin the Earth and make it completely uninhabitable! If there's a way we can stop Char or get him to change his mind, then we have to do whatever it takes to find it out."

"Okay! I promise!" Puru said.

"That's great," Bright said with a nod. "Thank you, Puru. You may yet save countless lives with what you just told us." But before everyone could float away, the young Newtype remembered the newcomer to Char's personal forces.

"By the way, my contact mentioned that there was a really powerful Newtype in Char's elite forces...I think her name was Quess something…" The name made all of Hathaway's neck hairs stand on end in shock.

 _Quess?!_ Xi Gundam's pilot thought; _SHE joined Neo Zeon?! I've got to see her, and save her before Char pulls her in too deep!_

He was too focused on the girl to realize that Amuro and Judau also sensed his burst of emotion, and that Bright also knew just who Quess was...

* * *

After some discussion amongst themselves and further investigation of the matter, DREAM's members arrived at the conclusion that a direct assault was not the best of plans. The negotiations were being held in the royal palace itself under the pretense of a gala celebrating an initiation of trade relations between the two powers; and there would be innocent civilians.

Instead, a select group would pose as guests and see if they could pick up any information to exactly how Neo Zeon and the Lunar Kingdom would be working together.

"Since the head of Anaheim Electronics is going, I'll go," Akatsuki said confidently. "As his business partner, I'm sure he will vouch for me."

"I'll go!" Puru said. "They all think I'm still a Zeon soldier, so they'll let me in for sure!"

"As for anyone else," Bright said. "We need to pick individuals who they would have reasonable doubt to consider possible spies. That probably disqualifies just about anyone from this world..."

"Dad...I'd like to go," Hathaway interrupted. "Maybe I can talk to Char, Newtype to Newtype."

"That's crazy!" Bright exclaimed, horrified at the idea. "I'm not letting you risk…"

"Char won't let anyone lay a finger on your son in this situation," Amuro said. "He respects you too much to do that."

"I'm not afraid of him being hurt," Bright said grimly. "I'm afraid that Char will lure him in somehow - get him to turn against us." This thought alarmed everyone else in the conversation except for the Nu Gundam's pilot.

"I'm all for being realistic," Akatsuki said; "But that's a heavy accusation you're laying there, calling your son a possible traitor!"

"You don't know Char, Akatsuki," the _Ra Cailum_ 's captain said. "Not like Amuro and I do." Hathaway scowled, angry that his father had denied him a chance to see Quess.

"But...if my son can be trusted with a Gundam," he continued; "Then I suppose I should at least give him a chance. But I will need someone to keep an eye on him..."

* * *

Eventually, the remaining infiltrators were chosen, a grand total of seven, to cover the most ground. On top of Puru, Hathaway and Akatsuki, Tara, Janus, Yurika and Akito were also chosen. However, Loran, who knew the capital and the palace like the back of his hand, was chosen to lead the operation as the last.

And in order to do that without being recognized, Loran needed a disguise. Yurika happened to have a large store of formal clothing on the _Nadesico,_ which she had saved for such an occasion. Meanwhile, the young queen, the two princess sisters, and even George DeSand provided Loran training for how to walk like a proper lady.

All during the slow journey to the moon, Loran was drilled over and over in the proper etiquette for women at parties, from posture to dancing lessons to how to curtsy properly. The manlier men in DREAM struggled to contain their laughter at what Loran had to go through.

"And once more!" Dianna said, tapping a fan in her hand to a rhythm. "1, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3..."

"Can we take a break?" Loran sighed as he let go of George, who was serving as his dance partner. "We've been at this for four hours! And you know very well that I know how to waltz! I'm going to gather information, for the love of..."

"You're going to learn to dance and act like a proper lady," Dianna replied with a leer. "It's a very important part of the disguise."

"Don't be embarrassed, Loran," Nunnally said. "We've had Gender Role Reversal Festivals at my school for two years now. Suzaku and my big brother even got in on it. It was fun!"

"Easy for you to say," Loran grumbled. _No one thinks twice if a woman dresses up like a man...but if it's the other way around…_

* * *

While the rest of DREAM waited out at a distance, the infiltration team was flown into the domed city. Each of them had a tiny recording device placed inside their ears. Due to the lack of Minovsky Particles in the vicinity of the Lunar Kingdom, signals from the devices could easily be beamed back to the ship. After finding Dianna's contact and obtaining forged invitations, "Laura" (Loran's assumed name) led them up to the palace, trying his best not to trip in the high heeled shoes he was wearing.

They approached to a guard, a member of the coup d'etat faction. As each guest passed, they held out their invitation for the guard to take a quick glance at.

"Invitations out, guys!" Puru said. She wore a cute lace dress with a similar color scheme to her Quebley; Janus and Akito wore nice suits; Yurika wore a more formal version of her usual captain's outfit (with the patches removed to prevent suspicion); and Tara wore a dress similar to the one she had worn the day of the art contest judging.

As they passed, the guard glanced at their invitations, and showed no signs of suspicion whatsoever, especially when they were being led around by Elpeo Puru.

"All right, we'll split up into pairs." Loran said. "Akatsuki, I hope you don't mind babysitting."

"Shouldn't a nice young lady like yourself have a companion?" Janus said with a bit of a snicker. "Go with Puru and Akatsuki. They'll protect you!"

"C'mon, lay off," Loran replied in an annoyed tone. "It's not like I want to dress up like this."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Janus said, trying to calm down. "C'mon, let's go before I split my sides..."

* * *

Haman Khan, dressed in a lovely white gown with large silk roses on the shoulder and hip; as well as a pink bow on her left arm, was already getting bored of schmoozing with the politicians. Meanwhile, Gym Ghingnham was off flexing his muscles for the ladies, while Agrippa Maintainer was too busy kissing up to Zeon officials. The only person she was remotely interested being around was Char, and he hadn't arrived yet.

But then Haman caught sight of Yurika and Akito. They were at the refreshment table, sampling the different delicacies. She got the same aura from them as she did Judau - an honest one that suggested not only a lack of ill intentions, but to ever possibly possess them. Figuring they would be good for a laugh, the Zeon commander approached them.

"Pardon me, but I don't think I've seen the likes of you around."

"Oh...um...hello," Akito replied nervously, remembering the description Judau had given of Char's right-hand woman. "I gotta say...the people of Zeon have good taste!"

"Yes, the refreshments are nice, I suppose," Haman said with a sigh. She hated small talk.

"I especially like those little veggie rolls," the Aestivalis pilot said as he picked up. "They're not too oily, nice crunchy exterior, and the hint of garlic really enhances it!"

"Really?" Haman said, dropping her guard a little at this unexpected comment. "It's a little recipe my father passed to me...do you cook?"

"Are you kidding?" Yurika said excitedly. "My darling Akito is the best cook around! I bet he could make better food than any chef in all of Zeon!"

"Really? What exactly is a cook doing at a party where only politicians and military men are allowed?"

"Hey, I'm a battleship captain, you know!" Yurika chimed in. "I...um...used to be, anyway."

"Yeah, we defected from the Federation to Zeon." Akito replied, thinking quickly. "But we haven't been assigned to any ships yet. If you don't believe us, we'll give you some information that we got before we defected."

"We heard that the Federation is sending a fleet to Mars," Yurika said quietly. "If I were you, I'd ambush them on the way."

Haman gasped. There were already operations by Zeon to colonize Mars - if the Federation knew, then that meant the entire venture was in danger. Even if the information was false, the operations were too important to leave unprotected.

Of course, she didn't know that Yurika had come up with that idea on the spot, nor did Yurika know that Zeon actually had plans to colonize Mars.

"I see. You've given me very important information," Haman replied cordially. "I'll see to it that Lord Char gets it. Excuse me."

* * *

Akatsuki had managed to locate the head of Anaheim Electronics, and almost immediately started talking business with him. Meanwhile, Puru started wandering around, looking for someone in particular. Soon enough, she spotted the person in mind - her twin sister, who was dressed in a Zeon officer's uniform.

"Sister!" she squealed. Puru Two smiled and subtly motioned for her sister to approach so they could talk.

"Hello, Puru," the Zeon pilot said; "How goes your secret mission?"

"It's going fine, Puru Two!" Puru lied. "They totally think I'm one of them." Puru Two, having no reason to believe that her own sister would change sides, believed her.

"Good. Things are progressing well with Lord Char's plan. He's going to announce it tonight."

"Hey, Puru!" Tara called over.

"Hiiiii!" Puru said, waving her friend over. Janus was talking to Chara Soon, but was soon pulled out of the conversation.

"Jan and I was just talking to some chick with red and yellow hair," Lifthrasir's pilot began before noticing Puru Two; "Wow, I didn't know you had a twin sister!"

 _I'll bet these are two Londo Bell members acting as spies,_ Puru Two thought; _But I can't expose them here...Lady Haman said that Lord Char WANTS them to know his plans._

"What's your name, little lady?" the purple-haired girl asked politely.

"Puru Two," the Cyber-Newtype replied.

"That's certainly...different," Tara exclaimed.

"It's the name I was given at birth, just like you or any other person," Puru Two answered, slightly annoyed.

"If you're Puru Two, then where are Purus Three, Four, and Five?" Janus said jokingly. Figuring there was no reason to hide such information, the Zeon pilot began to answer in a tone of complete seriousness.

"They're patrolling somewhere around Axis. Six through Ten, as well as Twelve, are in training, and Eleven is on leave."

Tara and Janus blinked in shock.

"...You have...eleven other sisters?" Janus said.

"Yep!" Puru said, still smiling.

"And you all...look alike?" Tara said.

"Yes," Puru Two said, raising an eyebrow. "Does that bother you?" The two other pilots imagined the twelve Purus running back and forth, saying "Puru-puru-puru-puru" over and over as they ran.

 _That...would be too MUCH Puru to handle,_ Tara thought.

* * *

"Geez, and here I was hoping for a little break," Ryoma grumbled as he hopped into Black Getter's cockpit - alarms had heralded the approach of hostile forces; "What are we up against?"

"More Titans troops, it seems," Hayato said. He was on the _Nadesico_ 's bridge along with Benkei.

"Titans?!" Ryoma exclaimed. "But…"

"Some evil alien empire called the Muge Zolbados Empire has been using Invaders as troops," Kei said from inside Shin Jaguar; "And some of those Invaders are using the forms of old Titans troops."

"Invaders?!" Ryoma exclaimed even louder than before; "Why the hell would Invaders work with ANYONE?!"

"It's possible that Saotome made a deal with Emperor Muge himself," Hayato said; "The Invaders are vicious and unfeeling monsters, but they're not stupid."

"Could they be preparing to attack the meeting?" Amuro said; "Based on our previous encounters, the grudges of those Titans' soldiers seems to be intact. If that's the case, then we have to fight them."

"Wait a sec," Asuka chimed in; "So we have to stop these guys from killing our enemies...why? If they off Char and Haman, then we don't have to worry about whatever he's planning!"

"We don't necessarily want Char Aznable dead, Asuka," Bright said; "Personally, I'd like to make him see reason."

"More importantly," Amuro added; "The presence of these monsters puts our spies in grave danger...one of them being Captain Misumaru."

"Oh," Asuka said awkwardly; "Good point. Well, let's get to it then."

* * *

Shin Getter, Black Getter, Zeta Gundam, Psyco Gundam mk III, Mazinkaiser, Dancougar, Astray Blue Frame, Zeorymer, Evangelion Unit 02, Methuss and Nu Gundam all launched out of the two ships to meet their enemies.

As usual, it was a mix of Invaders and Titans mobile weapons. But leading this mix were two large green mobile suits. One of them had a purple chest plate, and was armed to the teeth with all sorts of beam weaponry and missiles. The other was slightly smaller, and only seemed to have a shield with a grappling claw attached, though closer surveillance indicated the presence of multiple beam weapons stored there.

"Those mobile suits…" Kamille gasped. He had seen them during the final days of the Gryps Conflict - the heavily armed mobile suit was the Palace Athene, and the one with the shield was the Bolinoak Sammahn.

"Reccoa Londe and Sarah Zabiarov," Fa said grimly; "So, both of you were brought back as well."

"These brain waves," Four gasped as she sensed the mix of Newtype and Invader thoughts coming from the two resurrected Titans, "And I thought the ones made by pure Invaders were frightening enough!"

"So, you survived after all, Four Murasame," a familiar voice said. Flying in from another portal came Jerid Messa, once again in the Byarlant Custom. "Looks like the boys at Kilimanjaro were busy since we've been gone. How did you get free of their control anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious, dummy?" Sarah said, wagging her tentacle arm; "Only Getter Rays could pull that feat off!"

"And it looks like the one who used Getter to oppose us long ago is here," Reccoa added.

"I'll be happy to show you freaks the power of the Psyco Gundam mk III!" Four said bravely. "I won't let any of you hurt Kamille, Ryoma or any of my friends!"

"I wouldn't put too much stock into the power of one over-sized mobile suit, my dear," another voice, somehow speaking directly into everyone's minds, came from yet another portal. The newcomer was a large mobile suit, golden in color and incredibly bulky-looking, though it zipped through the lunar sky at high speed. One of the machine's arms held an oversized beam rifle, while the other held a beam saber. Its head was somewhat conical, with a monoeye sensor peering ominously from it. This was the machine he had died in…"The O".

"SCIROCCO!" Kamille snarled. He had dared not consider this possibility - but someone as evil as Muge Zolbados would surely have resurrected the man from Jupiter if he had done so with these other Titans aces.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bright sighed.

"How nice," Scirocco said, now speaking normally; "I come here to destroy Char Aznable and Haman Khan, and I find Kamille Bidan AND Bright Noa as the welcoming party. Now I can get revenge on the ones who gave me the most trouble all at once."

"Lay off, pal!" Jerid yelled; "Kamille Bidan is MY prey!"

"I'm afraid he's mine," Scirocco said in a commanding tone; "Is that clear, Jerid Messa?" The waves of psychic power seemed to cow Jerid into obedience.

"So that's Paptimus Scirocco," Sara Yuuki said; "His mental energy is incredible!" That attracted Scirocco's attention. As his machine locked gazes with Dancougar, the Cyber Beast Force felt the enormous pressure being emitted by the Newtype-turned-Invader.

"Ah, so that's Dancougar," he chuckled; "Looks like I'll get a shot at it myself after all. Once I take care of the Zeta, you'll be next."

"Be careful, everyone," Fa warned the group; "His machine may look bulky and slow, but it's built to fly in Jupiter's high gravity. That makes it incredibly fast, especially in these conditions!"

"Duly noted," Ruri said, mentally sending commands to Omoikane. With Yurika at the meeting, she was the designated captain of the _Nadesico_.

"Go, my brethren!" Scirocco bellowed; "Flatten these foolish humans! But leave the Zeta Gundam for me!" With that, the Invaders and Titans machines all rushed in.

* * *

Hathaway had searched for over an hour for Quess, but to no avail. The dance hall was too crowded and too noisy for him to do much. But when he approached the stairs leading to an upper level, he saw Quess coming down. His heartbeat immediately sped up.

The girl was wearing a Zeon officer's uniform with her hair tied back - a decidedly unsexy look. But Hathaway didn't care one bit - this was the girl he would do anything for. But seeing her like this made him wonder if she was already beyond convincing.

"Quess!" he said, rushing to meet her. She stopped, surprised to see this familiar face from her past.

"Hathaway?!" she exclaimed. "Wow! Of all the places to run into you!" She finished walking down and started squeezing her way through the crowd. Bright's son followed her, trying not to lose her in the mass of people.

"Quess, what are you doing here?" he said as they reached the refreshment table; "Why are you with Neo Zeon?"

"Because I believe in Lord Char's vision," Quess replied, picking up a plate, then placing one of Haman's veggie rolls on it. "Did you defect because of that, too?"

"Oh, yeah," Hathaway replied, trying his hardest to lie. "Something like that. I'm just surprised to see you here, is all." Unfortunately, Quess, thanks to her Newtype abilities, saw straight through Hathaway's ruse.

 _Bright Noa's son,_ she thought; _I'll bet Lord Char would love it if I could get him to join our cause!_

"You look nice," Quess said as she started to subtly use her self-proclaimed feminine charms on him. Being in the early stages of puberty, Hathaway fell for it hook, line and sinker.

"Y-you look good in a uniform yourself," he replied, nervously putting his hands in his pockets, wondering if Quess really did like him back. The boy tried to summon up the courage to ask Quess about her feelings, but couldn't. But the girl casually chewed on the veggie roll.

 _Not bad,_ she thought; _Seems like Lady Haman isn't half-bad a cook._

"S-so, are we gonna see Char?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Yep," she said after swallowing her mouthful. "He's going to officially announce his plan here...and then leak the basics of it to all of the media. Those stupid Neo Colonies will wet their pants, they'll be so scared!"

As if on cue, the whole room went silent as Char suddenly stepped into the ballroom. While everyone watched him, his eyes slowly swept from one side of the room to the other, looking for anyone suspicious, and using his Newtype senses to that effect as well. The crowd, meanwhile, parted to let him have access to a podium on the south wall.

 _It looks like Elpeo Puru has brought Londo Bell to me,_ Char thought as he looked over at Puru and Puru Two. _That means they have spies here._

 _And...I think that's Bright Noa's boy,_ he then thought as he sensed Hathaway's presence. _It seems like he's become a Newtype as well. No wonder he's fallen so hard for Quess. Poor lad._

As he continued walking down the lane opened to him, every person (even the spies) in the room raised their arms up, and uttered that famous battle cry:

"...SIEG ZEON!"

He stepped onto the podium, picked up a pitcher of purified water that had been placed on it, poured it into a glass and drank it. The silence was so utter than when he placed the glass down, it seemed like a bomb had gone off.

"Thank you all for coming," he began. "We are here to celebrate and strengthen a new bond we have forged - the people of Neo Zeon and the Lunar Empire, working together to defeat the loathsome Earth Federation!"

Agrippa nodded eagerly. Char then paused as he again swept the room with his eyes. His gaze met every single one of DREAM's spies.

"To achieve that," the leader of Neo Zeon said, "We shall crash the mining asteroid Fifth Luna into the Federation colony of Neo Ireland, whose minister applauded the slaughter of innocent Spacenoids during the One Year War! Together, they will plummet to Earth, rendering it unfit for any use...even for their Gundam Fight!"

 _A DOUBLE colony drop?!_ Hathaway thought. _That's insane!_

 _How could anyone even think of such a thing?!_ Tara thought. _He's worse than Shapiro Keats!_

 _This guy has to be stopped!_ Akatsuki thought; _Otherwise my deal with Anaheim Electronics is gonna fall through!_

 _This definitely sounds like the kind of man that Gym Ghingnham would ally with_ , Loran thought, absentmindedly wriggling in his high heels.

"For those of you who are not yet fully aware of the history of Zeon, allow me to elaborate, so that you will know the meaning behind our endeavor."

Again, the spies felt like Char was addressing them directly.

"There is a colony in Side 3 called Sweetwater," the Red Comet explained; "It was created by combining a closed-type colony with an open-type, and was therefore very unstable. It was made _hastily_ to accommodate the refugees who survived the past space wars."

A memory of wandering the desert suddenly came to Janus' mind. Had he been a refugee himself, or was this somehow a vision forced upon him by something in Char's words? He wasn't sure, and could only remind himself that Char was planning two simultaneous colony drops.

"This was the ONLY measure taken by the Earth Federation government!" Char boomed; "They concluded that everything was fine as long as they made a container to stick the refugees in. They remained on their orbital colonies and refused to share their resources. My father, Zeon Deikun, made a request to Earth for autonomy for all space immigrants known as Spacenoids!"

 _Char's father_ , Tara thought. _He must have been a very noble man._

"But he was assassinated by the Zabi family!" the leader of Neo-Zeon said; "The Zabis had called themselves the Principality of Zeon, and waged a war for independence against Earth and the Neo Colony nations. Unfortunately, it did not end as we had hoped...the Zabis lost the war, which sealed their fate."

 _Maybe Char's descent into darkness began with Zeon Deikun's death,_ Akito thought. _I know that I lost it when I learned Fukube was responsible for the destruction of my home colony on Mars..._

"But the Earth's government had grown arrogant," Char continued; "The Federation forces had become corrupt from within, giving forth rogue Federation movements like the Titans, and resulting in the brazen activities of Paptimus Scirocco, who used his resources as leader of the Jupiter Fleet to seize control and cause more conflict! This history has made all Spacenoids, Zeon or otherwise into refugees!"

"Well, yeah, I knew that," Quess murmured.

 _He didn't mention Haman,_ Puru thought; _I guess that's because she works for him now._

"What is our future?" Char said, gesturing to the crowd; "Reflecting upon this tragic history, I firmly believe that mankind must do everything to prevent war between the Earth and space from rising up again! This is the true purpose behind our double colony drop - to change history!"

 _To change history,_ Janus thought. _He thinks that doing something so evil will really change history?_

"Hence, we will discipline the people who live in the Neo Colonies, and ultimately eliminate the source of all conflicts in the Earth Sphere!"

Everyone in the crowd except for the spies started chanting "SIEG ZEON" over and over. Finally, Char motioned for the crowd to continue their activities, and then turned to the small band playing in the far corner.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Quess sighed; "So decisive...so daring...so dreamy..." Hathaway seethed - not only had Quess fallen in with Char, but he had somehow seduced her into joining his cause!

Meanwhile, Char spied a woman in the crowd, with silver hair and dark skin. Somehow, Char was reminded of Lalah. She was a Newtype woman he had saved from a Neo-Indian brothel. Both him and Amuro had fallen in love with her during the One Year War, but Amuro had killed her in the heat of battle.

He approached the woman, bowed politely, not realizing that the woman was not a woman, but a man...Loran Cehack.

"Pardon me, but may I have this dance?"

Loran was immediately uneasy, but agreed. He couldn't afford to blow his cover. As the band began playing a waltz, the two held hands, stepped out onto the dance floor and began to dance...

* * *

"Damn Invaders! Pick on someone else!" Ryoma yelled as he slashed a flying Invader away. As an old enemy of the Invaders, a large number of the domesticated aliens were focusing on the Getter pilot. But soon enough, Sarah's green mobile suit had snuck in, and drew one of its beam sabers, prepared to slice Black Getter in twain.

"For the glory of Lord Scirocco and our race," Sarah cried, "I'll kill you, Ryoma Nagare!" But before she could get a hit in, a huge black fist struck her green mobile suit, smashing the Bolinoak Sammahn aside. When Ryoma turned to see who his savior was, he saw the Psyco Gundam mk III standing there.

"Didn't I say it before?" Four proclaimed; "I won't let these freaks touch my friends!" Ryoma grinned and turned his attention back to Sarah, who was getting back to her feet.

"Damn you," she growled; "Go, Metal Beasts! Destroy these humans!" With that, three new Invaders stomped forward - one of them was an abominable, semi-robotic biped with a ghoulish white face, long neck, heavy body, insectoid wings and a long tail tipped with a single stinger. The second was a bulky humanoid monstrosity with a sickly white body, a single eye, and metallic tentacles extending from its right arm and both of its short legs. The third and smallest of them was a three-legged creature with two long tentacle-arms, five tubes sticking out of its spherical body and a single wicked eye peering out. The long-necked Metal Beast spewed out a rope of Invader goo, while the other two tromped in, tentacles keened to smash the two.

"Looks like Muge's cronies have been busy with their experiments!" Ryoma quipped, readying a Getter Tomahawk and dodging the Invader goo. But then something burst out of the ground.

" **DRILL HURRICAAAAANE!"**

Shin Getter 2's drill tore through the spherical Invader in one go. As Shin Getter reached the peak of its flight, Kei gripped the separation lever. Meanwhile, Four started peppering the long-necked Metal Beast with beam fire to keep it pinned down.

"Your turn, Go!" she said; "Open Get!" The three machines split up and changed into Shin Getter 1, which quickly landed by Ryoma's side.

"Ryoma! Let's combine our strengths!" Go cried as the red machine charged up a Getter Beam. Black Getter's pilot simply grinned and began charging up a Getter Beam itself. As the hulking Metal Beast got within tentacle range, the two prepared to release the energy.

" **DOUBLE!"** Go yelled.

" **GETTER!"** Ryoma cried.

" **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!"** the two roared simultaneously, combining their beams into one huge blast and incinerating the Metal Beast with one shot. Seeing that its companions were taken down, the long-necked Metal Beast started to frantically fire eye beams.

"I'll handle the last one!" Four said. She spurred her oversized Gundam into as much of a run as she could, mentally reading the Invader's intentions to dodge the beams. Once she was close enough, she created a pair of large beam swords from her machine's wrists, then started slashing at the semi-robotic Invader with ruthless efficiency.

"Wow, look at Four go!" Gai exclaimed as she grabbed the Metal Beast and slammed it into the ground; "She's good at fighting Invaders!"

"I just gave her a few pointers," Ryoma quipped as he eyed Sarah's mobile suit. "The rest is all her."

"Now, the finisher!" Four cried. She opened all of the beam cannons the Psyco Gundam mk III had and fired them all at once - this torrent reduced the Invader to a pile of inert goo. Seeing this terrifying power, Sarah felt compelled to flee. But to her astonishment, she didn't sense Black Getter sneaking up behind her.

"You're not getting away, sweetcheeks!" he chuckled as his machine charged up another Getter Beam, and firing before she could flee. This blast dealt severe damage to the resurrected Newtype's mobile suit...more than she could safely regenerate on the battlefield.

 _I have to bail out,_ she thought as she opened a portal back to Muge's dimension and slipping into it; _Forgive me, Master Scirocco!_

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Masato Akitsu was doing his level best to fight the Invaders that were focused on him. He tried to punch some of them, but they were all too quick. If not for an energy barrier protecting the huge Super Robot, they'd have wormed their way into its workings and taken over.

"Just stay focused, Masato!" Miku encouraged him; "We can do this!"

"These things...they're all over us!" the boy cried as a flying Invader bounced off its barrier.

"I'll help you target them." Miku said, trying to calm her frantic co-pilot. "Once we've locked on, let Zeorymer's power do the rest." Indeed, Miku targeted some of the incoming Invaders. Then, Masato suddenly remembered how to do what he wanted to do. The young man pushed a different lever, making Zeorymer raise one of the orbs on its arms. The orb flashed, and all of the targeted Invaders began to explode one by one. The last one was close enough that it splattered its guts on them.

To his horror, Masato could make out the moaning, suffering faces of people amidst the Invader goo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Get it off, Miku! Get it off!"

But suddenly, Masato felt himself starting to black out.

"Ggh _..._ not again!" he grunted as his mind faded. When he came around after a few seconds, his colder, crueler personality that had manifested in the battle against Lanstar had returned.

"Masato? Are you okay?" Miku asked. "I think those people are suffering...it's probably best if we..."

"Shut up and get that disgusting filth off, Miku," Masato ordered; "I can't see a damned thing."

"R-right," Miku said. Zeorymer began to emit intense energy, boiling the Invader goo off. Once the view was clear, Masato looked around at the lunar landscape.

"To think I'd be back here again," he mused; "Funny how things work out." He then spotted another pair of the spherical Metal Beasts charging at him.

"Go to hell, you freaks!" Masato bellowed as he raised Zeorymer's other orb. The two Metal Beasts exploded, splattering Invader goo at the robot's feet. Masato grinned.

"I must admit," he chuckled; "it's _fun_ making these things explode!" He then looked over at his allies, who were going all out against the waves of Invaders.

"And it seems like these idiots don't have any inhibitions about killing them either," he said.

"A horde of Invaders is coming our way at nine o'clock!" Miku cried out. He looked over to his left, and indeed saw a large swarm of the aliens crawling towards him.

"Excellent," Masato said as he entered the sequence of commands for Zeorymer's ultimate attack; "We'll blast these abominations to pieces all at once." The robot raised its hands and slammed the two orbs together in front of its chest.

 **MEI...OOOOOH….**

All of the Invaders went up in a huge blast of energy, and reduced to a fine powder. Once they were gone, Masato leaned back in his chair.

 _I've seen the Turn A already,_ he thought; _I wonder if its brother is still here..._

* * *

"Rrgh! Hold still, you stupid kid's toy!" Asuka yelled as she tried to hit an enemy Asshimar with her Eva's machine gun, but it flew by with ease. It banked around and fired its beam cannons, scorching Unit 02's armor. Dancougar flew over to her as the mobile armor moved in for another pass.

"Calm down, Asuka!" Ryo called out as Dancougar punched the Asshimar out of the air with its fists.

"I don't understand," the teenager groaned; "I didn't have any problem fighting before! Ooh, if Kaji were here, I'd..."

"Forget about Kaji," Sara Yuuki said angrily, "And focus on the battle!" But Ryo, seeing that this was a teachable moment, stopped his teammate.

"Let your intuition…" he began before correcting himself; "No, let your _instincts_ guide you."

"That's right," Shinobu added; "Accept and draw strength the animal within." Asuka sighed and closed her eyes, deciding to take the advice of these people - if Kaji could trust them, then she figured they must be worth listening to.

 _Accept my animal within,_ she thought, relaxing her frantic mind; _Let my basic instincts guide me._

As she did so, a sphere Metal Beast came charging towards her. But when she opened her eyes, their color had changed to a bright green. With terrifying speed, she made her Eva draw its progressive knife.

"Rrah!"

Asuka lunged at the Metal Beast, stabbing it in the eye, then slicing it open. Just then, a pair of GM Quels rushed at her.

"Toryah!"

She wheeled around, smashing them both with a spin kick, then throwing her knife upwards grabbing both mobile suits and smashing them together. The thrown knife managed to slice a flying Invader in half before coming back down.

"Wow, she's a fast learner!" Masato Shikubu exclaimed. "Maybe Evas have the power of Instinct like Dancougar does!" None of the Cyber Beast Force realized that something deep within Asuka had changed thanks to their instruction.

 _This...feels amazing,_ the Eva pilot thought as she tore through more Invaders after picking up her knife. _It's like I'm finally free to be me!_

She spotted Reccoa's Palace Athene, and rushed at it with frightening speed - too quickly for even the reborn Newtype to anticipate.

 _No need to pretend!_

Asuka smashed it with Unit-02's free hand.

 _No need to play the goody-two shoes!_

She stabbed it in the cockpit with her progressive knife, narrowly missing Reccoa herself.

 _Not with the Cyber Beast Force…_

She twisted the knife, forcing the cockpit to eject.

 _Not with..._

New feelings blossomed within her heart as an explosion blossomed from the Palace Athene.

 _Shinobu!_

* * *

" **FIRE BLASTEEEEER!"**

In spite of the lack of air on the Moon, Mazinkaiser managed to unleash a blast of fire from its chest, burning several Hizacks to a crisp.

"Ha!" Koji laughed; "You think you monsters can match Mazinkaiser?" He had inadvertently left a comm link with Gai Murakumo open, and the mercenary had gotten an earful of Koji's yell.

"Are you Super Robot pilots always this loud?" Gai said, his tone just barely betraying his annoyance; "And why do you call out all of your attacks?"

"Whoops, guess I left my comm link with you on," Koji exclaimed before deciding to answer his comrade's question. "But if you must know, yelling gets our fighting spirit going!" You gotta have lots of it to pilot a Super Robot, especially one like Mazinkaiser!"

"It's a waste of energy," the Astray Blue Frame's pilot said as he took careful aim at a passing Invader with his beam rifle; "Just focus on your target…"

He fired, blasting it apart in three shots.

"And eliminate them. And I did that without any yelling whatsoever." Koji rolled his eyes.

"Whatever works for you," Mazinkaiser's pilot said. "Now, if you'll excuse me while I take out those mobile armors MY way!"

" **KAISER BLAAAAAAAAAADE!"**

Again, Gai's ears were blasted by Koji's powerful yell. He finally took it upon himself to sever the comm link as Mazinkaiser pulled out its sword and rushed at a nearby Metal Beast.

"As long as it gets the job done," Gai mused, "I suppose it doesn't really matter." He looked up and saw the Byarlant Custom headed for him.

"You're mine, Gundam!" Jerid roared. Gai readied the Blue Frame's bazooka...and then decided to see how well calling out his attacks would work for him.

"Bazooka Shot!" he yelled. The rockets launched out, nailing the mobile suit in the leg. Gai then tossed the weapon aside and readied his beam rifle.

"Beam Rifle!" Gai cried as he fired a few shots - Jerid dodged the first two, but got hit by the third. Finally, the leader of Serpent Tail pulled out his beam saber.

"Time to end this...Beam Saber!"

He slashed Jerid's mobile suit in twain, causing it to go up in an explosion. The resurrected Titans pilot was again forced to retreat through a portal back to Muge's home reality.

"Nope," Gai sighed. "Still feels like a waste of energy."

* * *

"Kamille Bidan!" Scirocco boomed as he clashed beam sabers with Zeta Gundam. "I've waited for this chance ever since I came back from the dead!" The two had been fighting furiously - neither able to land a hit, and neither relenting.

"And the result will be the same!" Kamille retorted. "The only difference is that this time your body is a proper reflection of your soul!" He flew backwards, tossed his beam saber forward, and then fired on the blade with his beam rifle. The resulting collisions spread the streams of particles into waves. The O, however, was easily able to dodge them.

"You can do better than that, boy!" Scirocco laughed. Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone else nearby - and the presence of funnels. Indeed, Nu Gundam's Fin Funnels were making a beeline for him. But again, he dodged the beam shots.

"Scirocco!" Amuro cried.

"Amuro Ray!" the Newtype-turned-Invader said; "So, I see you've overcome your demons...or perhaps you've allowed them to consume you? Allow me to be the judge of that!" With that, The O charged at Nu Gundam as he filled his machine up with his wicked mental energy.

"Perish, you waste of space!" Scirocco then bellowed as he fired his beam rifle, the shots bolstered by his evil willpower - a modification made by Gildrome. But Amuro did something that surprised even the man from Jupiter - he recalled his funnels and then arranged them so that a pair of funnels formed the corner of a tetrahedron - which safely encased him in an I-Field, causing Scirocco's beams to fizzle out.

"Get back here, demon!" Kamille roared as he pulled out another beam saber. Seeing that a more direct approach was necessary, Amuro returned his funnels to their rack and pulled out Nu's own saber.

"Kamille, let's confront him together!" Amuro called out. Together, the two Gundams rushed at Scirocco. But to their shock, the man from Jupiter was able to parry their attack with not one...but four separate beam sabers - The O had extended another pair of arms from its body.

"That won't work on me, you fools!" Scirocco laughed as he used more of his mental power to make his sabers grow larger...

* * *

Back inside, the party was starting to wind down as some of the Moonrace people began to return to their homes. But it was still lively - enough that Gym Ghingnham needed some space. He missed being able to fight - he missed the exhilaration of battle. As he gazed out at the well-maintained castle grounds, the general suddenly felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Gym Ghingnham," the presence said. Gym turned around and saw Kushiel hovering there.

"What brings you here, Kushiel?" the Turn X's pilot said. "Are you impressed with our double colony drop plan?"

"There is no time to idle chatter," the High Seraph said. "An enemy force that threatens this reality is bearing down upon this place...and it is not Londo Bell."

"But we still haven't found a way to repair the Turn X!" Gym said, slamming his fist into the wall behind him. "Without its plans…"

"I shall repair it as much as possible," Kushiel said. The Lunar Empire general nearly doubled over in surprise.

"You can?!" he exclaimed.

"I can even restore its ability to use the Moonlight Butterfly," the angel added. To his surprise, Gym steamed and fumed at him in rage.

"What?!" he ranted; "Why didn't you do this before?!"

"We dared not interfere more than necessary," Kushiel explained; "Giving you the key to unseal the Turn X was necessary...and now repairing that machine is also necessary."

"Then do it!" Gym barked; "And take me with you so I can see your feat!"

"Of course," he said, opening a Threshold to the hangar where the Turn X was being stored. But suddenly, the general stopped as an idea came to him.

"A moment, though," he chuckled; "I'd like to demonstrate the power of the restored Turn X to Char Aznable...but first, I must ensure that he will be watching!"

* * *

Luckily for DREAM, the _Ra Cailum_ and _Nadesico_ has avoided the worst of the fighting, insteading providing suppressing fire for their allies while taking out any Invaders that got too close. Inside Bright's ship, a comm link was established, and Yurika's face appeared - she looked visibly distressed.

"Hello, Captain Noa. We're on our way back. Though it seems like there's a battle going on there."

"What did you and the others learn?" he asked. "I'm forwarding this to all of our mobile weapons and to the loudspeakers of both ships."

"It's worse than we feared," Yurika explained; "Char Aznable is planning not just one colony drop, but two...at the same time!"

"What?!" Minato exclaimed. "How does he plan to accomplish that?!"

"He plans to ram Fifth Luna into Neo Ireland," Hathaway said; "And make them _both_ fall to Earth to destroy Lhasa and start a nuclear winter!"

"Char's truly lost his mind," Amuro murmured.

 _Captain Quattro,_ Kamille thought. But this announcement did not go unheard by Scirocco, who burst out in riotous laughter.

"Char?! Staging a colony drop?!" he cackled; "Oh, this is truly rich...to hear that the noble Red Comet has fallen so deep into darkness! This day just keeps getting better and better!" He slashed at Nu Gundam, narrowly missing it, but forcing Amuro to back away. This gave him room to lunge at Zeta Gundam.

"Now, for my prize!" he yelled victoriously. But suddenly, he was struck by a pair of extra powerful beam shots and sent flying. Everyone turned to see where the beam shots came from. But DREAM collectively gasped in horror when they recognized the machine.

"Ah, Londo Bell!" Gym said as the Turn X flew in.

"The Turn X!" Bright exclaimed. "How in the world did they repair it?!"

"Interesting...so these are the 'Invaders' I've heard so much about," he chuckled. "So, they can pilot mobile weapons...though I question their choice to pilot outdated mobile suits."

"We don't have time to play with you, Gym Ghingnham!" Kei said.

"On the contrary, I'm merely doing a little demonstration for Char Aznable of Neo Zeon!" Gym replied. "Since you lot have been nice enough to guard our celebration from unwanted troublemakers, I'll return the favor by eliminating the rest of the troublemakers for you."

"What in the world is THAT?" Scirocco exclaimed.

"This, my friend, is the most powerful mobile weapon ever built," Gym declared; "The almighty Turn X Gundam!"

Scirocco sneered, amused by Gym's confidence.

"Interesting," The O's pilot said; "Let's put that boast to the test, shall we? All forces, destroy this upstart!" With that, all of the remaining forces charged at Gym en masse.

"Excellent!" Gym laughed; "You've created ideal conditions for me to test out the Turn X's newly restored ultimate ability..."

 _It can't be,_ Dianna thought, _they actually figured out how to restore..._

" **THE UNSTOPPABLE MOONLIGHT BUTTERFLY!"**

The Turn X opened the valves on its shoulders, releasing the dreaded cloud of nanomachines. Gym flew forward through the crowd of Invaders. To his delight, the nanomachines not only ate away at the metal that composed the mobile suits and Metal Beasts, but also broke down the flesh of the Invaders. It took all of Scirocco's Newtype power to prevent The O from being consumed.

"Foolish aliens!" Gym bellowed triumphantly; "None can challenge the dominance of the Turn X, nor of Gym Ghingnham, supreme general of the Lunar Empire!"

 _Such power,_ Scirocco thought; _I should let Muge Zolbados know of the existence of this Turn X Gundam. If this Gym Ghingnham fellow is as battle-obsessed as he sounds, he'd be happy to serve my emperor!_

With that, he disappeared. Seeing that the Invaders had been defeated, Gym turned back to DREAM.

"Look upon me, and tremble!" the general declared; "This power, when paired with the destructive force of two falling space colonies, shall bring forth the end of the Earth Federation!"

 _This is bad,_ Harry thought; _The Moonlight Butterfly can destroy organic matter now!_ While similar thoughts were running through everyone else's minds, Masato, still ruled by his cruel personality, was grinning wickedly.

 _So, that's the man who's using the Turn X. Splendid...simply splendid!_

"Amuro Ray, Kamille Bidan and all survivors of the Anti-Earth Union Group," Gym said; "I was told to pass on a message to you from Char Aznable. He said…'I'm going to shoulder the burden of erasing mankind's sins, and no amount of lecturing will make me change my mind'. Make of that what you will."

 _Char...you were set on this from the very beginning, weren't you?_ Amuro thought.

"You know, I could annihilate all of you right here, now that the Moonlight Butterfly has been restored," the Turn X's pilot said with a chuckled; "But both Char and I would love nothing more than for you to watch the Earth Federation perish before your very eyes! So today, I shall let you live!"

He withdrew the Moonlight Butterfly.

"Farewell for now, Londo Bell! I look forward to our next...and final meeting!"

With that, he warped away.

* * *

 _Woo! Longest chapter in a while! Until next time, folks!_


	55. Chapter 37 Gaiden

_Well, I'm stoked, thanks to the announcement of_ _ **Super Robot Wars X**_ _. I'm loving the series list (even the lack of Getter is acceptable), since we have the glorious return of Hi-Nu Gundam, Mazinkaiser (with Mazinger ZERO alongside it), and what seems to be_ Daitarn 3' _s plot._

 _On the subject of this fic, I went back and redid Gendo's evaluation of the Angels, so that the order is as it should be...Sachiel as 2nd, Gaghiel as 3rd, Sahaquiel as 4th, Ramiel as 5th and Shamshel as 6th. Why? Because I decided to bring in the 7th Angel!_

* * *

 **Chapter 37 Gaiden: Onward to the E.U.! Chaotic Struggle in Paris!**

With the Settlement finally under control, Tera finally had time to rest and recuperate. And what better place to do it, Clovis thought, than the Zifell family mansion. Located several miles outside of the Settlement on a lovely country road, it was a three-floor affair with a Tuscan architectural style, lined with rows of beautiful plants, tended to by a staff of all different nationalities. As they drove along the road, all of the staff stopped and stood to attention - after all, a royal carriage was passing through. Behind the mansion were the four XEM Series mechs.

When they arrived, a tall man with a neatly trimmed mustache and a butler's outfit opened the door and let the two out. Tera helped her royal charge out.

"Welcome back, Your Highness," the butler said. "Is this the girl?"

"Yes it is, Porter," Clovis replied. "This is Gilbert's daughter and my Knight, Lady Tera Zifell." Porter smiled, led them up to a large pair of double doors and opened them.

"Please, come in," he said, motioning for them to enter; "The others have been expecting you both." When the prince and his Knight entered, they entered a hallway filled with ornate floral wallpaper, intricately carved columns, and lined with paintings of Tera's paternal line. The doors were carved with reliefs of all sorts. She was almost afraid to touch anything.

"So this is my family's mansion," she said, looking back and forth; "It's beautiful!"

"This was one of the royal summer homes before the Duke received it from His Majesty," Porter explained.

"May I see the Duke...my grandfather?" Tera asked. Porter hesitated for a split second before he answered.

"I'm afraid not, my Lady," the butler replied solemnly.

"What? Is he not well?" Tera exclaimed.

"From what I've heard, he's been in a coma for the past few years," Clovis said.

"His Highness is correct," Porter explained; "Your family had to abandon their property back in the homeland to stay with him. Alas, I doubt he'd wake up just because you appeared."

"Yes, o-of course," Tera said with a sigh. "At least I'll meet the rest of my family."

"Indeed - hopefully Prince Clovis told you that Gilbert was the one who disowned your clan," Porter explained; "But since he never went through the proper legal procedures, the bond was never formally severed. Besides, you are still a Zifell by blood. You can't deny that, can you?"

"Very true," Tera said. Suddenly, her attention was caught by a painting of a lovely woman with brown hair and sky-blue eyes who looked like her. She was smiling, and wore a lovely white dress.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"That was the Duke's first wife, Sophia," Porter said, his eyes getting misty; "She was Gilbert's father, and thus your direct grandmother. Alas, she died when your father was but a lad. If not for that purple hair, you'd pass for her in a heartbeat."

"Let's hurry on," Clovis said; "We mustn't keep your family waiting!"

* * *

Porter led the two to a large dining hall, where a large number of people were sitting. A scrumptious feast was before them, but they had patiently waited for Tera and Clovis to arrive. She recognized her three uncles and Inanna. There were two empty chairs, a large one at the far end and a smaller one to its immediate right.

"Welcome home, dear Tera!" Inanna said, excited to see her "daughter" again. "How we've all waited for this moment!" The rest of the family smiled with varying degrees of pleasantness.

"Thank you," Tera said; "It's good to _be_ home." Porter motioned for Tera to sit down at the smaller empty chair. Clovis, finally, sat himself at the large chair at the head.

"Lady Tera," Porter said; "Allow me the honor of formally introducing the family. As you heard, the Duke himself has been bedridden for years now, so he cannot be here with us. But as a royal guest, His Highness is entitled to sit in the Duke's seat." He gestured to the man sitting at the other end of the table and the woman to his right - a lovely middle-aged woman with curly brown hair and green eyes. She appeared to be pregnant.

"This is your uncle Cedric, an Imperial Senator...and this is his wife Elina. Since your father is no longer with us, he is the current na-Duke."

"Pleased to meet you, niece," Cedric said. Elina simply nodded. Porter then turned to Lugh and Peleus, who each had a woman with extremely long golden blonde hair. Each had one purple eye and one green eye, though their positions were swapped. One also wore a golden apple hairpin, while the other had a hairpin resembling a valkyrie. To Tera's mild discomfort, they seemed to be wearing the exact same expression.

"Next, we have the twins, whom you've met - Lugh and Peleus," the butler continued; "These two are their wives, Idun and Gudrun."

"We heard that you brought bravely, niece," said Idun, the one with the golden apple hairpin.

"We're very proud of you," Gudrun, the other one, said. Tera couldn't help but notice the mildly robotic tone in their voices...as if they weren't 100% human.

"I see they're twins as well," Tera said. Next, Porter turned to Harkness and a woman who sat to his right. Like the other wives, she was pretty...though all of her feminine features were distended with fat. She had fiery red hair and hungry eyes.

"And here we have Harkness and his wife Bellonda," the butler said.

"Are we bloody done yet?!" Bellonda bellowed; "I'm starvin'!"

"Sadly, you don't have many cousins left here to greet you," Porter said solemnly; "Only little Paul and Alia, Lugh's youngest son and Peleus' youngest daughter...plus Miss Elina's unborn child." Tera looked over at two children to Bellonda's right. They both resembled younger versions of their parents, although both children has blue-black irises...almost unnaturally so.

"What happened to the others?" Tera asked, dismissing her cousins' eye colors as tricks of the light.

"All the rest are - or were - in the military," Cedric said solemnly; "We're a family of soldiers, you know."

"I believe Harkness' children Scott and Rosalind are training under the Knights of St. Michael," Lugh said; "Jessica, Cedric's first daughter, and Roderick, my first son, were killed in action during Zero's reign of terror."

"A shame," Tera said. "I wish I could have met them." She was glad that Zero was going to rot in prison for the rest of his life.

"Please, sit," Elina said; "We have so much to discuss with you, now that you're one of us."

* * *

Dinner went well - Tera was caught up to speed with all of the family affairs, and she was escorted to her room soon after, and after slipping into pretty lace nightclothes, quickly fell asleep on the soft, luxurious bed. But she was woken the next morning by a knock on the door of her room.

"Unh...who is it?" the knight groaned. Porter entered carrying a fancy-looking wireless telephone.

"A Mister Stallion White for you, Lady Tera," he said; "It seems to be urgent." She motioned him to come over while rubbing her eyes.

"Put him on speaker and leave the receiver," she ordered as she got out of bed. The butler placed the phone receiver on a nearby table, pressed a button and left the room.

"Good morning, Tera," Stallion said;."Did you sleep well?"

"Until you woke me up," she grumbled as she slipped out of her nightclothes. "I was having this wonderful dream..."

"Unfortunately, once this call is over," he said; "You're taking your machine and flying to Paris."

"Can it wait until I have breakfast?" she asked as she lazily opened a closet door - it was filled to the brim with fancy dresses. She picked up a lovely white dress - the same one her grandmother wore in the picture.

"Just grab something quick on the way out," Stallion said. "This is urgent."

"Fine, fine," she sighed, putting the dress away and grabbing her pilot suit; "What's my mission?"

"As you might have heard," Stallion began, "BioNet is a criminal organization that specializes in the sinister uses of cutting-edge technology - they used to be a legitimate, if ethically questionable corporation until Britannia took over Japan. Now they've been providing assistance to terrorists and other criminals willing and able to pay them."

"Did they provide any assistance to DREAM or the Black Knights?" Tera asked.

"None that we could determine," the GGG member replied; "But it sounds like they have it out for a top general in the EU military, and have reportedly sent one of their best men, Gimlet, to do the job."

"Why should I help an enemy general?" Tera said as she paused in the middle of zipping up her pilot suit; "What does Britannia have to gain?"

"An end to the conflict between the EU and Euro Britannia," Swan's brother explained; "One that GGG would be happy to help negotiate." As Tera thought about this, she remembered something from dinner the previous night.

 _My cousins Scott and Rosalind are there,_ she thought; _If I can somehow stop the fighting, they can come home!_

"All right. I'll play ball," she said.

"Good," Stallion said, pleased to hear Tera's answer; "Now, about your contact…"

* * *

As Tera flew the Mimir Dysphoria west across the planet, she suddenly received a call on her communicator. She was flying at the edge of the atmosphere, well above any commercial airliners or any ground-based detection.

"Huh?" she said; "Who could be calling now?" When she opened the comm link, she saw Clovis standing there - he was aboard the _Avalon_ -class vessel that had transported her from Pendragon.

"Hello, my Knight," he said, causing her to leap to her feet; "Going on a trip to Paris with the Mimir, I see."

"Y-your Highness!" she stammered, bowing as deeply as she could - with her machine on auto-pilot, she could afford to ; "I apologize for departing without asking for your leave! It was urgent, you see..."

"Don't worry your pretty head about it," Clovis said with a smile; "I was planning to send you there anyway. His Majesty has a mission for you, you see." He then began to explain the nature of the mission.

"The good Archduke Augusta Henri Verance has requested support in regards to a very troublesome unit in the EU forces," the prince began; "It's known only as W-0, and consists entirely of Elevens."

"How dangerous are they?" she asked, wondering how she was going to make these two missions work together.

"They wiped out an entire St. Raphael strike force," the prince explained; "Most of them self-destructed in their latest outing, but the lone survivor managed to tear a swath through our forces singlehandedly. This unit and its extraordinary commander are known among our men as 'The Ghost of Hannibal'."

"Sounds interesting," Clovis' Knight said; "Any intel on the commander?"

"Yes," Clovis replied; "She's been identified as one Leila Malcal. Apparently, she's a tactical genius. I'll send you the data on her once you arrive."

"How good is she?" Tera then asked. "As much as Zero?"

"Not quite," Clovis replied; "She seems to lack a certain level of ruthlessness, perhaps a counterbalance to the animal ferocity of the remaining Ghost she has on a leash."

"So, do you want me to assassinate them?" Tera asked. Something in the back of her mind bothered her about being an assassin.

"Actually, His Majesty would prefer if you caught Leila alive," Clovis said; "But if you need to kill her pet Eleven, feel free."

"Anything else?" Tera said, glad she didn't have to kill this girl, whoever she was.

"Suzaku will be along in a few days with a new tactical commander that entered our ranks," her charge said; "Oh, and feel free to use my credit card for any purchases you may need to make...like a nice dress, for example. You may have to go to a party or two."

"I already packed one from the house," Tera said, glancing at her suitcase. "It was the one my grandmother wore."

"You'll have to model for me when you come home!" Clovis said excitedly; "Don't go doing anything too reckless, my dear Knight! I'd hate to see you come home all covered in scars...or, heaven forbid, in a body bag."

"I'll be careful, Your Highness," Tera giggled.

* * *

Tuileres Palace was a royal and imperial palace in Paris which stood on the right bank of the River Seine. It was the usual Parisian residence of most French monarchs, from Henry IV to Napoleon, and narrowly survived being burnt in the Revolution three hundred years before the world switched from the Anno Domini calendar to the new Celestial Calendar.

Fittingly, the inside was opulently decorated, almost to the point of being gaudy.

 _Too much gold,_ Tera thought. _This place really SHOULD have been burnt down._ She was wearing her grandmother's white dress, a pearl necklace and a pair of pearl earrings, and she carried a egg-white-colored purse. But she wasn't here to sightsee - she was on the lookout for Leila Malcal. In case she needed to defend herself, she had a ceramic knife concealed in lipstick, and two more in her heels. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to apprehend W-0's commander in this crowd - someone was bound to spot her...plus, she wasn't used to stiletto heels.

 _Honestly, I don't care what Clovis says,_ she thought, feeling the pressure on her heel; _Whoever invented stiletto heels should have been dragged out into the street and shot!_

"No one is going to approach a girl who reads Guibert's Essays on Tactics at a party, you know," the voice of a young Japanese man came from nearby. Tera glanced over and saw that the voice's owner had short, somewhat spiky blue hair save for a single small braid that reached down to his back. He was talking to a young woman who matched the picture of Leila, who was holding a small book.

"So, even you has a sense of humor, Lieutenant Hyuga," the young woman said to her Japanese companion as she took a glass of some orange drink from him.

 _That's her, alright,_ Tera thought; _But who is that Eleven with her? Could that be the last survivor of the 'Ghost of Hannibal' that Prince Clovis talked about?_ She decided to listen in.

"Even though this is my first time at Tuileres Palace, I can tell that this is really for the upper crust," Hyuga said; "Bunch of elitist snobs." Leila nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Why are you wearing your uniform, though?" he then asked; "Is it because of our success at Narva?"

"We're the only soldiers here, Akito," Leila said plainly.

 _Not really,_ Tera thought. She thought it would be a good time to approach her, but was beaten to the punch by two gentlemen in tuxedos - one was short, fat and had a small mustache, the other was tall, lanky and clean-shaven.

"Leila! Leila Malcal!" the fat one said, waving to them; "How are you doing, my dear? It's been a year since I last saw you!"

"Hello, brother Daniel, brother Stefan," she said politely, though even Tera could sense her distaste for these two.

"Honestly," the fat one, Daniel, said; "Why are you wearing that to a gathering like this? Must you be so boorish?"

"This uniform is the fanciest clothing I have," she replied.

"Same old Leila," the tall one, Stefan, said.

"Well, well, if it isn't my lovely little sister," another voice came from nearby. Tera immediately noted that it was somewhat slurred. It belonged to another tall young man, but with long brown hair and green eyes. He had a pretty woman, a blonde and a redhead, in each arm.

"Big brother Johann," Leila said, her voice hiding an even greater level of disgust.

 _He's drunk,_ Tera thought; _This won't end well._

"Hooked up with an Eleven soldier, eh?" Johann chuckled, pushing the blonde aside and walking over to her. He swayed a bit in his drunkenness.

"Lieutenant Hyuga here is my bodyguard," Leila said, respectfully but with a hint of annoyance; "Nothing more."

"Pleased to meet you," Hyuga said politely.

"My name's Johann Malcal, third son of the Malcal family," the man said, bowing in mock respect; "Pleased to make YOUR acquaintance, my friend." He then raised his head, still bowing.

"And let's just get this out of the way," he said before raising himself up; "She's also my fiancee."

 _What?!_ Tera thought. _Engaged to her own brother?!_

"You see, she's actually the _adopted_ daughter of the Malcal family," Johann then explained as he grabbed her by the wrist; "Fatso here took a liking to her, so he arranged our marriage." Daniel and Stefan were looking all around, fearful that someone was watching this spectacle.

The more this went on, the more Tera sympathized with this girl. That her family, even if they weren't her own, would treat her like this! Her anger only grew when Johann shoved Leila back, making her drop the glass. He then grabbed her cheeks and pulled her close again.

"Of course, it turns my stomach to have to marry her," the man continued; "Better that she were my mistress, my whore, my..." Leila's composure finally started to break - her fists were clenched and shaking, just about ready to slug Johann in the face as he laughed at her.

But someone beat her to the punch...Hyuga calmly walked forward and "accidentally" spilled his drink on Johann's sleeve.

"Oops, I'm sorry," he said, barely concealing his own disgust for this man - this man who treated his commander so. Johann's humor instantly faded.

"You…" he snarled as he lashed out at him. But Hyuga easily caught the attack, twisting the hapless drunk around into a submission hold. He leaned over in Johann's ear and whispered into it.

"Did you know that all Elevens are skilled with blades?" the Japanese soldier hissed; "If you want, I can demonstrate...by cutting up your face." Johann's face went white with terror, while Tera smiled.

 _I'll give that Eleven credit,_ she thought as he finally released Leila's adopted brother, _he sure knows how to scare a weakling like him._ But her admiration for Hyuga quickly faded as she remembered her mission.

 _But now I can't just capture Malcal,_ she then thought; _that Hyuga guy would probably try to skin me alive. I need to gain their trust first._ She saw the two walk outside to a veranda, and immediately followed, keeping a careful distance to avoid being too suspicious.

"Could you show me some of your swordplay sometime?" Leila asked as they sat down at a table together.

"What do you mean?" her bodyguard said in a faux innocent voice.

"You said…" Leila exclaimed. Hyuga smirked, and began to answer, but Tera, having finally gotten them alone, decided to interrupt.

"Europeans are all the same," the Britannian soldier said; "They're scared of Elevens because they think we all know karate and can use swords." She finally approached the two and sat down at their table.

"I can't help but admire the way you toyed with that brute that dared to call Miss Malcal 'sister'," she added. "I was about to intervene myself, but it seems there was no need."

"I don't believe we've met." Leila said, raising an eyebrow.

"Tera Zifell," she said amicably, getting up and performing a quick curtsy; "Pleasure."

 _She's not European,_ Leila thought as Tera sat down; _And by the way she carries herself, definitely not a civilian. Could she be a Britannian soldier?_

Just then, she felt a twinge in her left eye.

 _Wait...this feeling?_

Her eye twinged again.

 _That boy, Kaworu...he said that my power would let me know if one of his friends was here. Is that why my eye is..._

"Did I hear that you were adopted?" Tera said, breaking the silence. Remembering her promise, Leila decided to open up more. Perhaps if she could become friends with Tera, she could help her "find her way" again, whatever that meant.

"Y-yes," Leila said. "My birth parents were apparently Britannian nobles who were exiled for betraying the Empire."

"Small world," Tera half-lied; "So were mine."

"But they died twelve years ago, and I was alone for a while," the young commander said; "But the great Malcal family wanted to know what Britannian aristocrats were like, so they took me in with the intention of marrying me off to their youngest son Johann."

 _At least her father didn't run off with an Eleven whore,_ Tera thought. Just then, Hyuga started to chuckle.

"So, you Europeans have time to check out each other's bloodlines and wealth," he said, raising his glass, letting the moon shine through it. "But if you don't like it, I can erase it for you...that entire world."

 _That's definitely something a man from 'The Ghost of Hannibal' would say,_ Tera thought. _I have enough to confirm this for the Archduke. Besides, I have my other commitment._

"I just realized," she said, standing up; "I have another commitment. I must be going." Leila smiled, but was disappointed that she had left so soon. All she could hope was that Kaworu was right - that people with the witch's power and those affected by it were drawn to each other...

* * *

Tera was only too glad to get out of that party. Other than Leila, there was no one else worth talking to. Now that she had confirmed Leila's status, she had someone else to meet. She had switched out her stiletto heels for much more comfortable walking boots, but still wore her dress.

After double-checking the information Stallion White had sent her, Tera slipped into an alleyway, where someone was waiting...a woman with pinkish red, flared up hair with two locks hovering in mid-air; cybernetic locks hanging down the sides of her head; magenta-tinted sunglasses perched on her nose; a pink coat with some sort of unusual device underneath; a maroon and pink leotard, gold-colored metal boots and a gold-colored cybernetic arm with a green stone attached to it - a G-Stone.

"What's the weather in an ideal world?" the mystery woman asked.

"The golden sunshine of justice," Tera replied. The woman smiled, knowing that this girl was the one Stallion had sent...her question, and corresponding answer, had been a password.

"You must be Tera," the woman said.

"You must be Renais Cardiff-Shishioh," Tera replied, extending her hand in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you. Stallion White told me good things about..."

"Don't touch me," Renais said, retreating from Tera a little.

"Why?" Tera said, understandably surprised by this; "It's just a handshake."

"Just don't," Renais said, leering at her; "It's for your own good." Deciding not to press the issue, Tera decided to change to another question that had been bugging her. But Renais had already anticipated this, having been informed about Tera herself.

"Yes, Guy Shishioh is my cousin," she said, showing her the green stone on her body; "And I'm a G-Stone cyborg like him."

"I see," Tera said, gazing with wonder at the green crystal...

* * *

With DREAM in the other world and GaoGaiGar out of commission for the time being, both GGG and Nerv knew they needed to keep working together to deal with the Angels as well as these new Primevals. So, on this day, both the support crew at Terminal Dogma and at Orbit Base watched as Evangelion Unit 04, its activation and initial syncing having gone off without a hitch, was now going through some basic combat training.

"So, how does it feel, Kensuke?" Misato said.

"This...is...awesome!" he whooped; "I can't believe it! I'm actually piloting an Eva! It's a dream come true!"

"Sync level is within acceptable combat limits," Maya said; "Shall we initiate basic training?"

"Of course," Gendo said.

"HyoRyu, EnRyu," Mikoto said; "You can begin the training!"

"Just remember not to hit him too hard," Taiga said. "Because of the Eva's sync process, he'll be able to feel pain from any damage…" But before he could even finish, alarms went off in both HQs.

"Oh no!" Swan exclaimed. "An Angel just appeared near the old Bay Island Base!"

"Kensuke," the commander of Nerv said; "It seems you'll have to forgo your basic training and just learn on the fly. Ready Units 00 and 01 for launch!"

But the otaku wasn't afraid at all - if anything, he was excited.

 _Wow, oh wow, I get to fight big bad monsters already,_ he thought; _I can't believe I didn't become an Eva pilot sooner!_

* * *

A number of huge explosions rocked an abandoned train station in the slums of Paris. Bodies were strewn all over, and entire sections of the building had collapsed - the result of several nasty bombs that shot out pellet shrapnel upon detonation.

Three people poked their heads out of the wreckage - the ones who had caused the explosion...and all of them were Japanese.

The first one, Ryou Sayama, was a young man wearing a black leather jacket, pants with a Japanese character on the back and various buttons and pins on the front, one of them being the rising sun. He had disheveled brown hair and black boots as well with two shoulder and elbow armor platings.

The second was Yukiya Naruse, a teenage boy with light brown spiky hair and bright, almost luminous green eyes, and was sporting a simple, all-blue school uniform. He was carrying a small computer.

The last was Ayano Kosaka, a teenage girl with black hair and pink eyes. She wore a thin white jacket with a faux-fur trimmed hood, a sleeveless white zippered shirt, black shorts and a pink belt. Hanging from the belt was a short katana.

"Wow, torn to pieces," Yukiya said as he surveyed the wreckage and the carnage caused by the bomb.

"How horrible," Ryou chuckled. "Good luck to whoever has to clean THIS mess up. Let's not use it next time, Yukiya."

"Humans are...so fragile," Ayano said after poking one of the pellets, which had embedded itself in a metal column.

"Indeed there are, my dear," a new voice said. "Tres, tres fragile." The owner of the voice, a strange humanoid figure, leaped down from the rafters. He wore a mask with a sad, scarred side and a happy hide with a star painted on it, as well as a strange-looking witch's hat, vampire-esque cape and pointed shoes. It wouldn't be surprising if it had fallen into a Halloween costume store and ran out with whatever had fallen on him.

"So, are you satisfied, Gimlet?" Ryou said, grinning as he showed off the damage. "Not bad, eh?" Gimlet looked around, and nodded.

"Oui, oui, c'est magnifique!" Gimlet said wickedly; "You three have indeed earned my assistance!"

"You'll give us the Sutherlands?" Ayano asked.

"The pilot IDs are all set," the masked figure said; "They are ready whenever you are." Ryou smiled widely when he heard this.

"Yukiya, Ayano, looks like the real show's going to happen, after all!" he said to his two friends. Ayano smiled a little.

"Now if you'll follow me, and I'll explain our plan," Gimlet said.

"This is gonna be fun!" Yukiya chuckled as the trio followed him.

* * *

Nicol woke up suddenly to find himself in bed inside a quiet house. He heard and felt a gentle sea breeze blew in through the open window. Standing near the door were two people - one he recognized, one he didn't. The one he knew was Lacus Clyne, daughter of Supreme Councilman Siegel Clyne.

"I was afraid you'd never wake up, Nicol," Lacus said. "But I'm glad to see you pulled through as well."

"...As well?" the green-haired young man asked, still a bit woozy.

"Yes. You and another person were saved by a man from the Junk Guild;" answered the other person; he was a young man with black hair, closed eyes, and robes that suggested him to be a man of the cloth. "I believe his name was Lowe Gear. He had the both of you treated."

Nicol tried to get up, but winced as a still-healing wound in his side started throbbing.

"Please don't try to move too much," the man said with great concern. "You may be a Coordinator, but you still need your rest." As Nicol laid back again, he heard someone else enter.

"Lacus, is he..."

"Yes," she said to the newcomer. "Just now. You can chat all you want once you get into bed."

Nicol looked up and saw Kira standing in the doorway, bandaged up just like he was. Even in his weakened state, he quickly realized that this was the pilot of the Strike - the mobile suit that had almost killed him.

Yet the ZAFT pilot couldn't bring himself to hate him. After all, they were both soldiers. He watched Kira, with Lacus' help, slowly make his way to the adjacent bed and lie down.

"I know you just woke up, Nicol, but try to rest more," Lacus said kindly. "Good night, Kira. Good night, Nicol."

"Good night, Lacus," Kira said as he got under the covers. The singer smiled one more time as she flipped off the lights and closed the door. The two pilots stared up at the ceiling in silence for a few moments, hoping sleep would come quickly. But it wasn't long before Kira finally turned onto his side, and for the first time, spoke to the Blitz's pilot.

"Hey. You're the pilot of the Blitz, right?"

"Yeah. And you're the Strike's pilot?"

"I was...but let's not think of each other that way. You probably heard already, but my name's Kira...Kira Yamato."

"I guess we can do that. I'm Nicol Amalfi."

"Let's talk more in the morning, okay?" Kira said before turning back over.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow...Kira Yamato," Nicol said.

* * *

Leila sat in the backseat of a limousine with a tall, well-built man in officer's uniform. He had gray-green hair and thick goatee and strong gray eyes. He was General Gene Smilas, one of the EU's top generals - and a sort of mentor for Leila. The car they were in was flanked by a few army vehicles - including a black truck (driven by Renais) with what seemed to be a bevy of missile launchers, and a pink truck with what seemed to be a beam cannon in the back. Following behind them were a trio of large trucks containing several EU Knightmares - including Akito Hyuga's Alexander...as well as Hyuga himself.

 _Why are such strange vehicles protecting us?_ Leila wondered. _We're just going to a meeting, not onto a battlefield. Just what IS Chasseur, really?_

"Ever since the Revolution almost 500 years ago," Smilas said, "The European Union has been under tyrannical rule. But that oppressive system, the mammonism born of egoism, may have been exactly what those revolutionaries wanted...at least, that's what the people who support this country's leaders seem to want. Even in this day, when men live in the heavens, and have reached all the way to the Red Planet, this country refuses to break old habits."

He sighed and shook his head.

"At any rate, the day Britannia conquers us may not be too far away."

They passed a number of police cars, as well as the iconic Eiffel Tower.

"After the Revolution, the nobles and aristocrats that once ruled fled to the new continent, and our days of power were over," Smilas continued; "I think that's why Napoleon Bonaparte, the general of the European Revolution, met his end by the guillotine...if he had been Emperor of our Union..."

"General Napoleon wanted a dictatorship?" Leila exclaimed.

"A skilled dictator," Smilas replied, "is much more beneficial to mankind than a democracy of the ignorant. Your father believed that...and for that belief, he was killed."

"I was young, so I really don't remember," the leader of W-0 said.

"Oh, I'm not criticizing him," Smilas said; "He and I were close friends."

They continued to drive on in silence. But as they approached the gateway leading to the government area, Leila looked out her window and saw a number of Japanese civilians in a fence, holding up signs - most of them were just a white piece of paper with a large red circle in the center - the flag of Japan.

"It's sad," Smilas said as he looked out his window, viewing the same sight; "The Elevens turned from Britannia and to Europe in search of freedom, only to be stuffed into ghettos...all because of the tyranny borne from a lack of understanding."

"Then why don't we try to understand the Japanese?" Leila asked.

"There is...a wall around our souls," the general said after a moment of thought; "To try and understand others is to allow people inside that wall. I suppose that people aren't willing to lower that defense, for fear of violation."

 _But for the sake of destroying those walls,_ he thought, _everything our Committee has set up must go as planned!_

* * *

It was definitely one of the stranger Angels - a thin, bipedal creature made of metal that vaguely resembled a dipping bird, except it had no feet, its head resembled Sachiel's face while having a red needle sticking out from behind, and the bulb between its legs was brownish-red with odd crosses all over it.

It walked along the surface of the water, instantly freezing the surface in a five hundred yard radius with each step. It was surrounded by Britannian battleships that opened fire, though in vain. The Angel's head began to spin rapidly, then its eyes flashed. Each and every ship was shot up into the air as cross-shaped explosions formed underneath them, blasting them in half.

On the shore, Evangelion Units 00 and 01, along with ChoRyuJin and Mic Sounders XIII waited. The two Evas were carrying positron rifles that they had developed with GGG's help.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, trusting Kensuke with this?" Shinji said. "I mean, this is his very first battle."

"He volunteered," Rei said matter-of-factly.

"The kid's got courage, I'll give him that," Geki Hyuuma said from Orbit Base. "He'll be in range in seventy seconds."

 _More like insanity,_ Misato thought. _I just hope he doesn't screw up TOO badly._

"So, what's are we calling this Angel?" Kensuke suddenly chimed in.

"What?" Misato exclaimed.

"You guys code-name all the Angels, right?" the young otaku said. "We can't make an exception, can we?"

"We're not sure what to make of it," Maya said awkwardly; "So we can't really give it a good code name. We're just calling it the 'Seventh Angel'."

"If you ask me," Kensuke commented, "This fella kinda looks like clockwork, and every other Angel has had 'el' at the end of its name, soooo….let's go with 'Clockiel'!"

"Its name shouldn't matter," Gendo said. "Because it's going to be destroyed here and now. Clockiel it is." Everyone could hear Kensuke let out an excited grunt. Once the remaining time had almost expired, an alarm sounded inside the Evas.

"He's in range!" Misato called out. "Open fire!" Shinji and Rei started firing their rifles, while ChoRyuJin fired with both of its elemental guns. Mic, meanwhile, used a modified Disc X to rattle the walking colossus. It stopped in its tracks to block the shots with its AT Field, which quaked as it struggled to hold back the microwaves being emanated by Disc X. The ground gunners were able to leap out of the way as the Angel extended some sharp-tipped tentacles.

"Angel's progress halted!" Aoba called out. "Unit 04 is almost in drop position!"

As Shinji paused to load another positron canister into his rifle, he looked up and saw a huge aircraft flying overhead, accompanied by some Britannian VTOL craft. After several seconds, the back of the large aircraft opened up, and out popped Evangelion Unit 04, armed to the teeth with all sorts of projectile weapons and equipped with a flight pack of sorts - though all it really did was allow him to glide.

"WOOOO!" Kensuke whooped as he began his descent; "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Keep firing, everyone!" Misato ordered; "As long as that Angel is looking at you, it isn't looking at Kensuke!" The two Evas and ChoRyuJin kept up their assault while Mic rocked out even harder, weakening Clockiel's AT Field even further.

"Time for an all-out attack!" Kensuke yelled. He pulled out a bazooka and a positron rifle and fired them both simultaneously. The projectiles flew down, and found their mark, blasting the Angel's head apart.

"Boom! I got it!" the boy cheered as the Seventh Angel began to fall apart, the shards of its body resembling pointed caltrops.

"Wow, he actually got it!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Not yet, Shinji!" Misato said; "That was a decoy!"

Indeed, the Angel was not dead - the parts suddenly reassembled themselves while the bulb at the lower part of its body swung up.

"I'm not finished yet!" Kensuke yelled. "It's time for the final blow!" To everyone's astonishment, the otaku willed his Eva into performing a somersault before turning into a diving kick while screaming something:

" **EVANGELION-STYLE SECRET TECHNIQUE - SUPER-MANLY-CRAZY-AWESOME FALLING-FROM-THE-HEAVENS KIIIIIIIIIIICK!"**

The sheer hot blood of his cry somehow added to the already impressive force of the attack, punching straight through Clockiel's AT Field, crushing the bulb and sundering the core before bursting out the other side. The core burst into a mess of red, bloody liquid while the body went up in a cross-shaped explosion. Unit 04, meanwhile, splashed down into the bay.

"...He did it," Misato said, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "That crazy otaku actually did it..."

 _The Scrolls never predicted THIS,_ Gendo thought as Unit 04 surfaced after its crash into the bay.

"WOOOO!" he cheered; "THAT WAS NUTS!"

* * *

The car ride was really dragging on. Leila sighed as she gazed out the window at the array of wind turbines generating power for the city - a measure fully implemented long before the arrival of the N-Jammers. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the elevated road they were driving on. The two vehicles ahead of them skidded to a stop, as did their own and the vehicle carrying Hyuga's Alexander. When the smoke cleared, they saw that the section of road ahead was completely destroyed - they were trapped.

"Huh? What's going on?" Leila exclaimed. She and the general turned around and looked out the back window - there, she could see a trio of Sutherlands charging toward them.

"Knightmares?" the girl exclaimed; "Could they be terrorists?"

"So, he's using some Elevens to do his dirty work," Smilas chuckled.

"Who's 'he'?" Leila said. She watched as a trio of small black Knightmares, Gardmares, rolled out of one of the vehicles.

Outside, the three young Japanese continued their charge, smashing through the Gardmares with ease. Gimlet had given them a quick tutorial regarding the ins and outs of piloting these machines.

"This is almost too easy," Ayano chuckled as she gunned down one of them.

"What a joke," Ryou added as he smashed another with his machine's tonfas. Yukiya's machine smashed the third one, then skidded to a stop in front of the vehicle Leila and Smilas were in. He ripped off the top of the vehicle and pointed his gun at them.

"I've secured the target!" the boy said. "Man, this was a snap!" But what came next was unexpected to everyone except Smilas.

"Naughty, naughty children," a female voice came from the pink truck.

"We can't have you kidnapping the good General Smilas," a similar voice said, originating from the black missile truck.

"Did...those vehicles...just... _talk_?!" Ayano exclaimed. Seeing their chance, Leila and Smilas unhooked their seat belts and climbed out of the car. Meanwhile, Hyuga's Alexander burst out of the last truck, preparing to take down the three Sutherlands.

 _I knew it was the right idea to have Chasseur be our security,_ he thought. But to his shock, someone grabbed him as he and Leila were running - Gimlet. He was soon perched on top of the closest wind turbine. As soon as she saw Gimlet grab the general, Renais stepped out of the black vehicle and pulled a gun.

"Gimlet! So you're here after all!" she shouted.

"That's right, my little Jeanne D'Arc!" he laughed, waving Smilas around a bit; "But now, I've got General Smilas...and that means I have no more use for you filthy Elevens!" He then snapped the fingers of his free hand. Suddenly, a number of various mecha burst out of the ground.

 _Knightmares, mobile suits,_ Leila though as she looked around at the assortment of troops Gimlet had summoned, _And are those Dr. Hell's Mechabeasts?!_

"This wasn't part of our deal, Gimlet!" Ryou yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him for you," the masked figure said. "It's what you wanted, right?"

"Boy, did we mess up," Yukiya sighed. "We should have known better than to trust BioNet."

"Not happening!" yet another voice called out. Gimlet looked over in the direction of the voice to see the Mimir Dysphoria flying in.

"It's about time she showed up," Renais sighed.

 _That voice...Tera?!_ Leila thought, her mouth now agape; _The girl from last night?_

 _So, the vessel's come all the way here,_ Smilas thought, concealing a smirk.

"Oh, this won't do at all!" Gimlet exclaimed. He leaped toward another turbine, only for Smilas to be snatched out of his grasp by Tera's machine, who had warped into his path via a Threshold. She landed next to Renais and gently placed the general on the ground.

"Curse you! I'll make this entire city pay for this indignity!" With that, he signaled the mecha he had summoned to begin attacking before leaping out of sight.

"Damn it...we can't afford to let Paris be destroyed," Renais said. "KouRyu, AnRyu, let's go!"

"Right!" the black and pink trucks said simultaneously. " **SYSTEM CHAAAAAANGE!"**

It turned out that the two vehicles were actually Super AIs like HyoRyu and EnRyu - their bodies unfolded and shifted into humanoid robots. The three would-be kidnappers, also seeing that Gimlet's automated flunkies were a bigger problem than Smilas, turned to face them as well.

"You're...going to fight for us?" Leila exclaimed.

"Only because that Gimlet guy double-crossed us," Ryou said. "No one double-crosses Ryou Sayama and friends and gets away with it!"

"Technically, he _did_ get away with it," Yukiya said.

"Oh, go stick your head in a toilet and die!" Ryou yelled as he took aim at an approaching Gardmare...

* * *

Paul and Alia Zifell, while only cousins, were closer than most twin siblings. Having been born to parents who were each one of a pair of twins themselves, this seemed only natural. They were also gifted with great intellect for their eight years - they were spending time reading advanced textbooks meant for college students. But today, they were going to get involved in something different.

"Hello, you two," Inanna said as she leaned into their room through the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Nana," Alia said politely.

"Reading time is over," Inanna said. "Put your books away and get your pilot suits on. We have training to do." The two children sighed and laid down their books.

"Do we have to?" Paul groaned.

"You KNOW we hate training!" Alia added.

"I know you do...but you have to," the prioress said, almost pleading; "You're the only ones who can save the world! Don't you remember your dreams?" The two looked at each other, seeming to silently exchange thoughts.

"Yes," Paul said, "But...how do _you_ know they're really the future?"

"Yeah," Alia said; "How do _you_ know that it's DREAM that's going to kill everyone?"

 _Alia was always the more sensitive of the two,_ Inanna thought; _but Paul was more assertive. And the more their training progresses, the more they're going to sense my deception and resist. I don't know how much longer I can put off using the Order's mental conditioning._

"Listen," she said; "How about after we finish training, we go into the city and get ice cream?" Instantly, the children's blue eyes brightened. Even though gifted with great intelligence, their hearts were still those of children.

"Do you promise?" Alia asked.

"I promise," the woman replied with a kind smile.

"Yeah!" Paul cheered; "Thank you, Nana!" The two ran to their closet and slammed the door behind them. Inanna sighed as she heard the two kids giggling - she knew that they were probably debating what flavors they were going to get.

 _Lugh...Peleus...why would you repeat the same mistake Gilbert did?_ Inanna thought; _Why would you allow your children to become tools of the Order?_

After a few moments, they emerged, each dressed in a black and red pilot suit.

 _And why do I continue to be complicit in this?_

* * *

"Eat it!" Ryou yelled as he smashed a GINN in the eye with his Sutherland's tonfas. The battle between the BioNet automatons and the city's defenders was starting to turn in the favor of the latter - Mimir's TZUM allowed it to keep shooting even after the ammunition of the Knightmares had run out - and with the two Chasseur robots helping out, even the Mechabeasts started going down. Hyuga's Alexander, meanwhile, was ripping apart every enemy he came across.

But as Leila watched from the relative safety of cover behind one of the wrecked vehicles, another GINN had managed to sneak up behind her, and was poised to take out her, Renais and Smilas.

"Leila, look out!" Tera cried when she spotted it. She quickly fired an icy tornado shot at the automated mobile suit, freezing it in place.

"Tera…" she gasped. Renais, however, lightly tapped the mobile suit's gun. It cracked slightly, but then the crack started to grow rapidly - in a matter of seconds, the entire robot was nothing more than a pile of steaming snow.

"Damn it, this has gone on long enough!" Tera snarled. She switched her rifles to beam mode and performed an attack that anyone from DREAM would have found very familiar...

" **MIMIR DIVIDER!"**

Just as the Lifthra Divider did, it unleashed waves of energy all around, blasting the remaining forces to bits while dealing only minimal damage to the surrounding buildings.

"Looks like that's the last of them," KouRyu said as she surveyed the wrecked BioNet machines.

"Vive la France!" AnRyu cheered.

"You fought all well," Renais said as the three Sutherlands came over. "I'm glad you came to your senses. Unfortunately, you're still under arrest for aiding and abetting terrorists."

"What?!" Ayano exclaimed. "After all we…" But that was all she could managed before their machines were peppered with machine cannon fire - courtesy of the Alexander. They collapsed to the ground. Hyuga hopped out of his Knightmare, and readied an uzi he kept on his person and took aim at Ryou's cockpit. Renais, meanwhile, walked onto Ayano's Knightmare and readied her pistol.

"All of you, come out with your hands up," Leila said. "Lieutenant Hyuga has disabled your Knightmares." Ryou and Ayano did so, though Yukiya seemed to be fiddling with something inside.

"Come on out," AnRyu said gently. "You don't have to make this difficult, monsieur."

"I say we just kill them all," Hyuga suggested grimly; "They might prove troublesome in the future." The two Chasseur robots gasped.

"You're a smart kid," Ryou chuckled.

"Yeah, you're better off just killing us all," Ayano added.

"Get away from them!" Yukiya suddenly yelled. His hatch finally opened, and he stepped out. To the horror of everyone except Hyuga, the boy had a number of grenades strapped to his body, and he had a detonation trigger in his hand, his thumb poised over the button.

"That's right," he said as everyone save Hyuga took a few steps back; "Nice and easy. No funny stuff or I blow us all to kingdom come!"

"You mean to kill your friends, too?" Leila's bodyguard said coldly.

"Do I look like some kid who's easily cowed?" Yukiya yelled angrily.

"Yeah," Hyuga said; "You do." The boy grimaced - he hadn't expected that answer...even though this wasn't a bluff.

"Yukiya, do it!" Ayano yelled; "If they're just gonna capture and execute us, then let's just die right here, together!"

 _Do you hear that, vessel?_ Smilas thought, glancing up at the Mimir Dysphoria; _This is the death instinct...this is what the world needs to get rid of._ But unexpectedly, Leila stepped forward again.

"What are your demands?" she asked, surprising the three young Japanese; "What do you so desperately want...that you'd kidnap General Smilas?"

"...A place to belong," Ryou said after a moment of thought. When everyone else present seemed unsure of what to make of this, he laughed.

"Man, you guys are idiots!" he said; "You sure are content to live in this crapsack world you've made. But us Elevens...we've got nowhere to go."

"What about Macross, or the PLANTs?" Renais said; "They'd be happy to…"

"We don't want to live on some space station," Ryou said. "We want to be here on Earth...the planet we were born on."

"Are you going to form a nation, like Zero?" Hyuga asked, his weapon still trained on the terrorist's head.

"Nah. We just want a place for us...for me, Yukiya and Ayano."

"Then I'll give you one," Leila said.

"Leila…" Tera gasped. "Is she serious?!"

"Join my unit!" W-0's commander said; "That's where you can belong!" Ryou smiled and looked up - a number of police and military helicopters had begun strafing the area, guns trained on them.

"I see," the young man said; "So it's that or be killed. Doesn't leave us any real choice, does it?"

"Ryou..." Ayano murmured. Yukiya sighed and removed his explosive belt.

"I guess all's well that ends well," the teenager said as he carefully put the belt down. "For you guys, anyway."

"Except Gimlet got away," KouRyu said, stamping her foot.

"It's all right, KouRyu," Renais said, patting the robot's leg; "Gimlet's operation to kidnap the general failed. In the meantime, we'll continue pursuing him." KouRyu nodded, her anger gone. Meanwhile, Tera sighed and leaned back in her seat. Her mission for Stallion was completed, and now she had to find a way to capture Leila.

"Tera...that's a powerful unit you have," Leila said; "W-0 could use that sort of firepower." The Knight did a double-take.

"You...want me to join your unit?" she exclaimed.

"Sure," the European soldier replied; "It'll help keep my new recruits in line."

 _This is way too easy,_ Tera thought, _but way too good to pass up._

"All right," she finally answered. "Count me in."

* * *

In the city of Sankt Petersburg, the eastern capital of Euro Britannia, two knights of St. Michael stood together in a throne room illuminated by a blazing sunset. One of them was Michele Manfredi, while the other was a young, tall Japanese man with green eyes and long blue hair tied back in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. He wore the white and red attire of a high-ranking Knight of St. Michael, complete with a saber hanging at his hip.

"We, the Knights of St. Michael, have been ordered to withdraw from Sankt Petersburg by Archduke Verance," Manfredi said as he looked out the window. "At Narva, to the west, the Knights of St. Raphael were utterly routed...and by a single Knightmare! It's such a shame, Shin, my boy!"

"Odd," the Japanese man said. "The EU forces were supposed to be completely surrounded and isolated from the western front. I don't think reinforcements could have slipped through so easily."

"The enemy launched a sudden attack from the surrounding area," the Grand Master explained; "The survivors said that 'it came out of nowhere'. It seems that the 'Ghost of Hannibal' has struck again. And to think that such a ghost would be working for the European Union."

Shin nodded silently as Manfredi sat down on his modest throne.

"But they are haunted by a different ghost," he continued, "That of the revolutionary from almost five centuries ago...the one who led the ignorant masses."

"It's up to us noble and pure Euro-Britannians to overcome that man and pave the way to the future," Shin said.

"Indeed!" Manfredi said proudly; "The Great God has chosen us!" He stood up.

"Shin...the warrior blood of the Orient flows through your veins," he said to his subordinate; "But soon, you will be able to join the ranks of our aristocracy and our centuries of history! You truly make me proud, my boy!"

"You honor me too much, Lord Manfredi," Shin said politely; "But if you insist on doing so, why not let me take over the Knights of St. Michael?" Manfredi let out a hearty laugh when he heard this.

"Such ambition," the Grand Master said, placing his hands on Shin's shoulders; "But be patient - in five more years, you can take over the order as my successor! I look forward to that day."

The young man bowed his head.

"Shin," Manfredi continued; "You are closer to me than a blood brother."

"Brother?" Shin said, raising his head slightly.

"Indeed," Manfredi said warmly; "Let's make a new world together." But that warmth didn't reach Shin - for he was recalling his real brother - a boy standing amidst numerous corpses, staring at him innocently.

"What a joke," Shin said with a smirk as he pushed Manfredi's hands away and stepped back.

"What?" the Britannian exclaimed. "Shin…"

"Unfortunately, Lord Manfredi," the Japanese man said as he raised his hand, "You are unfit to lead the Knights of St. Michael. By siding with those who stand against His will, you gave up your mandate."

"What's the meaning of this, Shin?!" Manfredi exclaimed, appalled at Shin's rejection.

"The Great God has chosen me to take over for you here and now," Shin replied, his bangs starting to waver as a power surged up from within him. He then opened his eyes widely as the symbol of Geass formed there.

"Manfredi," the usurper commanded, "I think it's time you took a trip back home."

With those words, Shin's Geass power lashed out at Manfredi's mind, compelling him to obey it...but not in the literal sense.

"Of course," Manfredi said as he drew his sword and held it against his throat. "I'll go on ahead of you, Shin Hyuga Shaing."

Shin coldly watched as the man who had treasured him more than a brother slashed open his own jugular vein. After watching the blood pool for a moment, Shin turned around.

"He's dead, Lord Raziel," he said. Suddenly, the figure of the High Seraph Raziel, whose armor resembled Zero's outfit, appeared. The masked angel looked over at Michele Manfredi's corpse.

"Well done, Shin," the angel said. "His soul has been saved, and is well on its way to the Great God."

 _Yes,_ the new leader of the Knights of St. Michael thought; _And if what Lord Raziel says is true, then I'll be saving YOUR soul soon, little brother._

* * *

 _Next time:_

 _*Neo Zeon and DREAM are about to square off, as Char Aznable and Gym Ghingnham move to enact its double colony drop, while the_ Ra Cailum _and the_ Nadesico _scramble to stop them! It's an all-out, no-holds-barred struggle between two sets of ideals as rivals, siblings and potential lovers clash while Fifth Luna is set on a crash course for Neo Ireland! Who will prevail? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 38: Disaster Imminent! The Descent of Fifth Luna!**_

 _*Tera falls in with Leila and W-0, having earned the young commander's trust! Meanwhile, W-0's new additions - Ryou, Yukiya and Ayano - must deal with life under Leila and Hyuga! And when they're forced to go into battle, W-0 must contend with the Knights of St. Michael, while Tera must decide whether she will truly fight alongside her new friend! How will this all pan out? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 38 Gaiden: The Wyvern Divided! Brother Against Brother!**_


	56. Chapter 38

_Ladies and germs, it's time for the first official battle of_ Char's Counterattack _, only this time, there are more players. And this time, I'm going to put a little more detail into a certain raid that happened entirely off-screen in the original!_

* * *

 **Chapter 38 - Disaster Imminent! The Descent of Fifth Luna!**

In spite of all the close calls, the spies had managed to get some extremely valuable information regarding the alliance between Neo Zeon and the Lunar Kingdom, as well as Char's plans, and made their reports once they had returned to the _Ra Cailum_ and _Nadesico_.

But it was Amuro who provided insight into Char's reasoning.

"Char's father, Zeon Zum Deikun, theorized that mankind, in the course of its natural evolution, would develop a new means of communication for traveling in space. He also believed that this new means of communication would eliminate all misunderstanding between people."

"Sounds nice," Sai Saichi chimed in. "If we never misunderstood each other, things would be a lot better for us."

"But Zeon Deikun didn't anticipate the fact that people could _awaken_ as Newtypes," the Nu Gundam's pilot continued; "From this knowledge, Char must think that all people can become Newtypes simply by living in space for extended periods."

"So he's going to drop Fifth Luna AND Neo Ireland to Earth just to force all of mankind to emigrate to space?" Judau exclaimed. "He's insane."

"His heart's in the right place," Christina said, "But I assume we all agree that he's going about it all wrong."

"Gym mentioned that Char wanted to destroy the Earth Federation as well," Kamille added. "By ruining the Gundam Fight, I'll bet he assumes there will be new in-fighting between the Colony Nations."

"Does it really matter what he _thinks_ will happen?" Janus said angrily. "We _know_ that dropping two space colonies is going to kill countless innocent people! This guy's a nutbar...he's gotta be stopped!"

* * *

Bernard Wiseman, a blonde man in his early thirties, but with a boyish face that suggested he was barely a day over 21, sighed as he hopped up to get inside his new Geara Doga Kai - a custom one that would have otherwise been discarded. It had a slightly different head shape (almost like it was wearing a captain's hat), a shield and had numerous additional armaments.

Unlike most of the soldiers in this operation, Bernie - as his friends called him - had an objective aside from ensuring that Fifth Luna and Neo Ireland collided. Indeed, he wanted to save a particular life. That life belonged to Christina Mackenzie.

In what became the notorious "War in the Pocket Incident" that signaled the beginning of the end for the One Year War, he had been a member of the Cyclops Team, a squadron sent to infiltrate the independent colony of Libot on Side 6. Their mission was to destroy the RX-78NT-1 Gundam Alex which, if it had been completed, would have been sent to Amuro Ray as a replacement for the original Gundam, which couldn't keep up with his Newtype reflexes.

"Wiseman," a voice came over his comm link - the voice of his leader. As he look up to his viewscreen, he saw Char's machine of choice: the MSN-04 Sazabi.

Standing over 23 meters tall from head to foot, this red mobile suit was surprisingly bulky, but was fitted with more thrusters and lighter materials than most mobile suits. It had a shield in its left arm and had numerous weapons concealed in its body and shield. On its back was a pack containing a number of funnels. But its most significant feature was its psychoframe on its cockpit, the same technology in the Nu Gundam.

It was only fitting - he had intentionally leaked the plans for the psychoframe to Amuro.

"Yes, sir?" Bernie said, saluting.

"Be careful out there," Char said with both authority and genuine concern for his fellow One-Year-War veteran. "Even though you've upgraded to a custom Geara Doga, you'll be no match for Londo Bell's elite forces."

It was true - Bernie hadn't gotten a single mobile suit kill in his entire deployment. But Zeon was on the ropes, so any soldier who was willing to do this mission was enlisted. He quickly found some unexpected help from a young boy - Alfred Izuruha. The two became friends, even after he secretly admitted to being a Zeon soldier.

"I don't plan on going up against Amuro Ray, sir," Bernie replied, laughing. "Or any of the more recent Gundams. Those machines would eat me alive."

Char smirked a bit, as he was also aware of his fellow veteran's intentions.

"So," the Red Comet said; "You're wagering _she's_ going to be there?"

Bernie had not expected to be fighting Christina - it turned out that she was the test pilot for the Alex. They had met a few days before the operation - she was sneaking over to Al's house when she came up behind him and walloped him with a baseball bat, thinking he was a prowler.

"Yeah," Bernie said, chuckling as he remembered that encounter.

In spite of this early misunderstanding, the two seemed to hit it off, and even went on a date or two. But eventually the day came when Bernie and the rest of the team would go to destroy the Gundam. But when she activated the suit and wiped out every other member of the team, he was the only one to escape. Even the leader, who had the Kampfer - a then-state-of-the-art mobile suit - could only destroy the outer layer of chobham armor before being gunned down by the Gundam's 90mm gatling cannon.

"And what do you plan to do with her?" Char asked.

When the night raid turned into a bloodbath, the officer overseeing the operation, a Lt. Colonel Killing, decided to send a nuclear-armed fleet to the colony. He told Bernie that if he didn't destroy the Alex by Christmas Day, the fleet would use its nukes to wipe out the Gundam, and all of Libot with it.

"I was hoping to convince her to leave the military and become a Zeon citizen, as unlikely as that might be," Bernie said.

"And when that fails?" the leader of Neo Zeon said.

"I'm going to keep her from getting killed by disabling her Gundam and bringing her back to Axis," the grunt pilot said; "She was born and raised on Side 6, so she's a Spacenoid like us!"

In a desperate bid to save Alfred, Christina and the rest of the colony, Bernie launched in his Zaku II Kai, an upgraded version of Zeon's favored mobile suit, to do battle with the Alex, not knowing that his opponent was the same girl he had fallen in love with.

"Very well," Char said. "I'll see to it that Christina Mackenzie and her Gundam Alex are left to you." Bernie smiled. At least he would be able to speak with her before anyone could hurt her. But he wasn't completely confident in his abilities - after all, there were other, more dangerous Gundams about...plus those Super Robots.

"And if I should fall," he said. "I'd like to trust you to capture her, Lord Char. If anyone else could convince her, it's you!"

Char's expression turned grim.

"I'll try - but I can make no guarantees," the Sazabi's pilot said; "Amuro Ray may not give me that chance."

Ultimately, Bernie and Chris had come within a hair's breadth of killing each other, only to be stopped at the last moment by the cries of little Al. But in the fight, Bernie had beheaded the Alex, disabling it. After being returned to Zeon as part of a prisoner exchange, he was hailed as a hero - he had done what countless soldiers before and after him, Newtype or Oldtype, failed to do - take on a Gundam in single combat and come out on top - in a Zaku, no less.

In a final dose of irony, Chris and Bernie remained friends in spite of having fought each other, staying in touch for years after the war - only losing touch during the Gryps Conflict and the first Neo-Zeon War. But over those years, Bernie realized that Chris was too good to be a part of the corrupt Earth Federation.

"I understand," the hero of the War in the Pocket Incident said with a sigh...

* * *

The Shuffle Alliance, Ryo of the Cyber Beast Force, Ryoma and Yoko met in a lounge on the _Ra Cailum_ , having been called together by Harry Ord.

"My friends," he began; "I believe now may be the best time to take back the Lunar Kingdom and reinstall Queen Dianna as its ruler."

"Huh? Why now?" Sai Saichi asked. "There's the whole situation with Fifth Luna..."

"But as our spies stated," Harry said, "Gym will be leading the majority of his forces into battle as Char's ally."

"Ooooh, I get ya," Chibodee said with a grin. "That will leave just a few chumps behind at the palace!"

"Exactly," Harry replied with a smirk of his own. "Our combined abilities should be more than sufficient to breach their defenses - especially with the plan I have spent every moment I could spare on."

Harry picked up a large piece of paper that was folded numerous times, and unfolded it. It was a copy of the palace grounds, with scribbled notes written all over it.

"Heh, you've been busy," Ryoma quipped. "I'd just barge in there and start kicking ass wherever it needed to be kicked, but it looks like this could work too." Harry smiled, and launched into a description of his plan…

* * *

The Sazabi and Turn X flew alongside a massive asteroid on the extreme edge of Earth's orbit. Joining them was a large group of Lunar Kingdom and Neo Zeon mobile suits and battleships. The Zeon forces were a mix of Haman's eclectic and advanced machines like Doben Wolves, Dreissens, and Zaku IIIs, while Char's less costly but still effective mobile weapons like Geara Dogas and two Jagd Dogas. Both parts utilized _Musai Kai_ -class battleships. Gym, meanwhile was leading a contingent of Mahiroos, Muttowooos, and Cannon Illefutos, along with two _Gendarme-_ class ships.

"I don't understand why we need this elaborate scheme, Char Aznable," Gym said; "I could simply sweep over Neo Ireland with the Turn..."

"Both colonies need to be relatively intact for this plan to work, Ghingnham," Char replied. "Besides, based on the information you provided, the Turn X is still only running at twenty percent of its full potential. Your Moonlight Butterfly may not be able to cover it all."

"Commander, two ships headed this way!" a Neo Zeon soldier called out. "One is confirmed to be Londo Bell's _Ra Cailum!_ "

"And the other?"

"It appears to be the _Nadesico_ , based on descriptions we were given - but it appears that several mobile suits and Super Robots are deploying from both ships! Several smaller mobile weapons are deploying as well!"

Nu Gundam, Xi Gundam, Gundam Alex, Mazinkaiser, the Aestivalis of Akito and the three female pilots, Gurren Lagann, ZZ Gundam, Zeorymer, Zeta Gundam, Shin Getter, Turn A Gundam, Lifthrasir, Granlif, Basara's custom Valkyrie and Combattler V were all flying toward them. A large contingent of Jegans provided additional fighting power to the group.

"There they are," Amuro said, leering. "Janus, Koji, Getter Team, Masato, Simon, Combattler team...your mission is to change Fifth Luna's trajectory - the combined power of your machines should be able to do the job. The rest of us will do what we can to keep the enemy troops busy."

"It doesn't look too big," Viral chuckled. "With all of our machines working together, we could probably shove that rock into deep space!"

"Everyone else, avoid engaging the enemy commanders unless necessary," the Nu Gundam's pilot continued; "Our mission is to stop their operation! Now, MOVE OUT!" With that, Amuro sped off toward the enemy force, with the others hot as his heels.

"Basara, I find it odd that you're out here," Janus said as Basara's red plane flew level with Granlif. "Just the other day you said you didn't want to fight."

"After the whole mess back at the Tokyo Settlement went south," Basara replied, "I guess I had second thoughts. I'm not gonna say I like fighting, but I'm not gonna just sit back while you guys are out there givin' it your all!"

Basara whipped out his guitar.

"EVERYONE! LISTEN TO MY SONG!"

The rock star played a few riffs of Totsugeki Love Heart as DREAM moved forward into battle, then began his other role - keeping the enemy distracted with his music while boosting the morale of the other troops. As DREAM approached the asteroid, Amuro and Kamille accelerated, and saw Char's Sazabi.

"Kamille," Amuro ordered; "Let me deal with Char. Find a way inside and do whatever you can to stop those engines!"

"No, Commander; Not until I get an answer from him...for all we know, Gym could have been lying to us. Besides, if we work together, we might be able to stop him!"

"Commander," one of the Jegan pilots called out; "The enemy has sealed off any available entrances to Fifth Luna with some sort of high-powered shielding!" But before he had time to reconsider his plan, Amuro's Newtype senses kicked in, and Nu Gundam dodged a red funnel.

Meanwhile, Char saw the Super Robots fly by, but he paid the

"Sorry, Amuro, but no one in your little outfit is going to be able to stop Fifth Luna," Char said grimly as the Sazabi drew its beam saber. "Even Super Robots can't push something that large back...not when it's aided by nuclear engines!"

"Captain Quattro!" Kamille cried out as he lashed out at Char with his own beam saber, which was promptly parried.

"Kamille...you would still refer to me by that name? Even when I fight as the leader of Neo Zeon? You're as naive as ever." Nu and Zeta would clash repeatedly with the Sazabi, with neither side able to land a blow...

* * *

Meanwhile, Puru's dark purple Quebley mk II flew around, dodging the attacks of both Zeon and Lunar Empire mobile suits. Like Bernie, she wanted to save someone. Thankfully, it didn't take too long for her Newtype senses to feel the presence of the one she sought.

Nearby, a red Quebley mk II was fighting off a number of Jegans that were trying to get close to Fifth Luna.

"Stay away from this one!" she barked; "She's mine!" With that, the Jegans backed off, allowing her to safely approach. The red Quebley made no move to attack...after all, it was Puru Two in the cockpit.

"Sister!" Puru chirped as she flew over to her sister. "I'm so glad to see you're still okay!" The two mobile suits clasped hands.

"Same," Puru Two replied. "But now's the time has come to end your charade! Come back to Neo Zeon, where you belong...fight for Lord Char and Lady Haman's dream!" But to her shock, Puru's Quebley unclasped Puru Two's, and readied its beam saber.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Puru said somberly. "Not now!"

"What?!" her sister exclaimed. "Why not?!"

"What Char is doing is wrong!" Puru cried. "He's going to kill countless people, and nothing is going to change!" Scowling with righteous fury, Puru Two readied her machine's own beam saber.

"They've brainwashed you somehow," the Cyber-Newtype said as she lunged at her sister; "And I'm bringing you back, even if I have to tear your Quebley limb from limb to do it!" Puru dashed backwards as the two sisters began their duel...

* * *

Elsewhere, Christina was doing her best to keep up with the enemy troops - for this, the Alex had to be pushed to its limits - after all, it was over 13 years out of date. But she noticed that the Zeon mobile suits were ignoring her for some reason.

 _That's odd...even when I fire at them, the Zeon troops are avoiding me,_ she thought as she ceased her pursuit of a group of Geara Dogas; _They can't be afraid of my Alex, can they?_

As if in answer, she spotted a Geara Doga different from the rest making a beeline for her, a beam axe keened to attack. But to her surprise, the pilot seemed to start his swing early, giving her time to evade and draw her own beam saber. But before she could counter, her attacker contacted her.

"Chris!" he called out, causing Christina to lower her weapon.

"Bernie?!" she exclaimed, recognizing the voice, even though it had changed slightly in the thirteen years since she had last heard it. "Bernie, is that really you?!"

"Chris, I asked Lord Char to keep our troops from targeting you," Bernie said. "That way we could talk, just you and me."

"You could have just sent a letter!" Christina yelled; "...Or called! You didn't have to wait until the middle of a battle!"

"And be caught corresponding with an enemy soldier?" Bernie laughed. "This was the only way I could be sure to find you." Christina shook her head in disbelief...she wasn't sure whether her friend had lost his mind or was just trying to be romantic in the most roundabout way possible.

"Al would have been happy to…" Christina said. But suddenly, Bernie whipped out a beam machine gun and aimed it at the Gundam.

"Forget about Al for a second!" he bellowed; "This is about us!" Christina pulled out her Gundam's own beam rifle.

"Chris, I don't want you to have to live with what's to come when Char's plan succeeds," the Zeon soldier said; "Leave Londo Bell and become a citizen of Neo Zeon! You and I can..." But to his shock, the girl he loved fired a beam rifle shot, disintegrating the upper half of his Geara Doga's shield.

"Be quiet!" the Alex's pilot shouted, tears starting to drip down her cheeks. "You honestly believe that maniac?!" Bernie sighed, shaking his head.

"Is that _really_ your answer, Chris?" Bernie said; "I mean, he's doing this for the sake of all Spacenoids...and even if you're a Federation pilot..." But he was interrupted when Chris fired again. Finally, the two were engaged in battle - neither was trying to kill the other, but now they were set on defeating the other.

"It is!" the Gundam pilot cried as she fired her gatling cannon at the Geara Doga Kai's head; "I understand where he's coming from, but causing a nuclear winter isn't going to fix anything!" The custom mobile suit dodged and fired back.

"Even if it doesn't," Bernie said; "I'm going to bring you with me, whether you like it or not!" With that, the two continued exchanging fire. But in spite of being in a more advanced suit, Bernie had difficulty hitting the Alex, who was being piloted by someone with more experience than him. Finally, she was able to blast off the Geara Doga Kai's right arm and heavily damage its head.

"Time to go, then…" Bernie sighed - seeing that he was beaten, he decided to eject. But to his surprise, the Gundam Alex rushed after him, and managed to catch his ejected cockpit.

"Bernie," she said; "I'm going to save you from Char, whether YOU like it or not." With that, she started back towards the _Ra Cailum_.

"This is Mackenzie...I'm bringing a prisoner aboard," she said to the operations crew of Bright's ship.

"Acknowledged," a crew member said; "You're clear to dock."

 _Guess we're even now, eh, Chris?_ Bernie thought as he laid back in his seat.

* * *

As Harry had predicted, the grounds of Queen Dianna's castle were bereft of any mobile suit guards. As before, one of Dianna's loyalists on the inside provided a transport for them while the rest of DREAM went to challenge Char and his forces. As the infiltrators hid behind one of the walls surrounding the castle, they huddled together.

"Let's go over the plan one more time to be sure," Harry said. "First, Ryoma and I will head down the center through the central courtyard..."

"Domon and Ryo will sweep the outer area while I pick off anyone on the wall," Yoko then said.

"Sai Saichi and I will take the western side of the interior," Argo said.

"Finally, me and fancy-pants here will take the east side," Chibodee said.

"Be sure to keep an eye out for the secret passages as you go, and then rendezvous at the throne room to arrest Agrippa. We're doing this to minimize the number of guards that will rush to his aid."

"This should be a piece of cake with no mobile suits to deal with," Sai said with a grin.

"Just remember, we're just trying to arrest Agrippa Maintainer," Harry said. "I don't want any of those men killed - just subdued." He then held up a small, marble-sized sphere with a small button on top.

"Don't forget to use these restraining devices once you've subdued them," he added. "You each have ten - they can only be used once, so make them count. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, my good man!" George said. "Shall we?"

"Indeed!" Harry said as he stepped back. "The time has come to restore the beloved Queen of the Moonrace to her rightful place! Onward!" With that, Harry and his team rushed in, moving as quickly as possible…

* * *

The battle between Puru and Puru Two raged on, becoming a veritable blizzard of funnels and beam fire as the sisters clashed, dodged and wove around. But neither could hit the other - as sisters, they were even more sensitive to each others' intentions in battle.

"Sister, please!" Puru cried as she guided her funnels in for another go at Puru Two's Quebley. "You don't know the horror of what Char is trying to do!"

"Hold still!" Puru Two yelled, doing the same.

"The screams...you won't be able to get them out of your head," Puru said, forcing an image into her sister's mind - the image of a colony drop; "Every life lost in this act...they'll cry out in agony!"

"You're lying!" Puru's sister retorted, forcing the image out of her mind as she rushed in with her beam saber; "Just like you lied about spying on Londo Bell!" But before she could reach Puru, someone intercepted her attack - the ZZ Gundam.

"That's enough, Puru Two!" Judau yelled.

"Big bro!" Puru exclaimed. Even though he had done it before, she hadn't expected him to intervene in this particular fight.

"Lousy Double Zeta," her sister snarled; "How dare you brainwash my sister!" She flew back and prepared to sic her funnels on him. At such a close range, it seemed like Judau didn't have enough time to react. But unexpectedly, Puru herself jumped in, slicing the remote weapons to bits with one swing of her own saber. She then channeled as much of her mental power into her machine as she could, then jammed her Quebley's hands into the body of her sister's mobile suit, then proceeded to rip the cockpit out, leaving the red Quebley floating limply.

"Puru...that was incredible!" Judau gasped. "I had no idea that the Quebley had such power."

"I...just wanted to save you," the girl said; "And my sister too." Puru Two gasped when she heard this - even after turning her back on Neo Zeon, she still wanted to be her sibling.

"I'm going to take her to the _Ra Cailum,_ " Puru said as she turned around, clutching the cockpit of her sister's Quebley. "She's fought enough today."

* * *

As Tara slashed the limbs off a Geara Doga that was trying to attack Janus, she turned and spotted a red mobile suit heading straight for them.

"Hey, is that Char? That mobile suit's red."

"Looks like we're the first ones to the target," Janus said. "Xengar, let's get moving so we can start slowing this rock down!" With that, Granlif flew towards an open area of Fifth Luna, pressed itself up against the asteroid, and fired all of its thrusters.

"I guess I'm getting the honor of keeping Char busy while the others get here!" Tara sighed. "Let's get to it, Xemmey!" But as the machine drew closer, Tara spotted Amuro and Kamille duking it out with the leader of Neo Zeon.

"Okay, so you're not Char," she sighed. The machine chasing her was squatter in stature, and had less dexterous hands. And similar to the Psyco Gundam mk III, it was armed with a huge number of mega particle cannons. Completing this were two large packs on its shoulders.

"The name's Chara Soon _,_ " the pilot of the machine said; "And you're fifty years too early to challenge Lord Char! Besides, my Geymalk's going to be your end!" With that, she launched the two large packs. From out of them poured over two dozen funnels.

"Oh, yeah!" she said, remembering the young woman with yellow and red hair; "We met the party! Small world, huh?" She quickly looked around and saw the various funnels moving into position.

"Whoops! Better move!" she exclaimed. "Xemmey!"

"Commencing portal formation," the AI said. She spawned a portal underneath Lifthrasir (relatively speaking), and then another outside the range of all of the funnels. As all of Chara's funnels opened fire, Lifthrasir sunk into the portal, immediately reappearing at the other side. It happened so quickly that as far as Chara could tell, her opponent had teleported.

 _Where did she go?!_ Chara thought, looking every-which-way for her. Suddenly, her Newtype sense kicked in just in time to block an attack to her rear and reassemble her funnels. But then Lifthrasir backed off and pulled out both rifles.

"You know, there's one problem with these remote weapons," its pilot said as she took aim and fired a pair of continuous blasts, with Xemmey guiding the subtle wrist motions as the beam took out all of Chara's funnels in one go.

"You can shoot 'em down!" Tara laughed. Chara growled with rage at this indignity.

 _She's making a monkey out of me,_ the Cyber-Newtype thought. _How dare she treat me like this?!_ As if to show more of the Geymalk's capabilities, she opened fire with every single mega-particle cannon in her arsenal.

"Beam spam? Been there, done that," Tara giggled, almost enjoying her opponent's apparent frustration as she spun, allowing Lifthrasir's "hair" to deflect the beam shots. Chara's anger started to boil over, and she rushed it, using the Geymalk's particle cannons as beam sabers, and started swinging wildly..

"The enemy pilot is exhibiting erratic behavior, Tara," Xemmey warned. "Be careful."

"Right," she said. "Guess we'd better finish Geymalk off before she gets lucky..." With that, she revved up the TZUM, filling herself and the machine with as much energy as she could. She rushed in once more, and started up her final close range attack - zipping through portals at greater and greater speeds until multiple versions of Lifthrasir existed simultaneously, all in order to deliver the final blow.

But Chara managed to avoid the worst of it, losing only the Geymalk's left arm and leg. But that was enough to get the message across.

 _This girl...what the hell is she?!_

"There we go," Tara sighed as she watched the Geymalk retreat. She looked around and saw Gurren Lagann swooping in.

"Man, it's really hard dealing with people who want to kill you even when you don't want to hurt them!" Simon said. "They were all over us!"

"Janus is already pushing," Xemmey said. "You'd better get your ass over there."

"Roger that!" Simon said. "Let's go, Viral!" With that, the Super Robot flew to where Janus was and began to push as well while Tara turned to engage a number of Mahiroos...

* * *

Elsewhere, two Jagd Dogas - one red and white, the other green and gold - flew around, pursuing Combattler V. One of them was being piloted by Quess - the other was being piloted by another Cyber-Newtype, a young man with dark hair and eyes.

Suddenly, Quess' mobile suit stopped, and its mono-eye sensor moved back and forth - its pilot was scanning the area of something.

"He's here, Gyunei," Quess said eagerly. "I can feel him!" With that, she flew off in the direction of the sensation.

"Hold on!" Gyunei exclaimed as he took off after her. "What about that Super Robot?!" But soon enough, he saw what Quess was after - the Xi Gundam. Hathaway turned, sensing Quess' presence as well.

"Hiya, Hathaway!" the girl chirped excitedly as she launched her funnels at him. "Better get ready, 'cause here I come!"

"Quess!" Bright's son exclaimed as he dodged the remote weapons. But Quess' mental prowess allowed her to quickly guide the funnels to a new position almost as quickly - this kept Hathaway on his toes.

"Aw, stop playing hard-to-get!" she cooed. "Don't you like me?"

 _That thing's fast_ , Gyunei thought as he watched Quess' Jagd Doga and Hathaway's Gundam dance. _But Quess is still right on him._ After a few moments of watching, the other Jagd Doga pilot started yelling at him.

"Gyunei, get off your lazy ass and give me a hand here!"

"Why?" Gyunei said; "You seem to be handling things just fine. Besides, you're the one Lord Char and Lady Haman keep calling a prodigy!"

"Geez, even prodigies need partners sometimes!" she whined. "And since we're partners, I expect you...to HELP!"

Hathaway, seeing that Quess was distracted, prepared to make his own move.

 _I have to be careful,_ he thought; _I don't want to hurt Quess._ He pulled out his beam rifle and locked on to the Jagd Doga's shoulders. But he suddenly sensed the approach of more funnels, and abandoned his attack plan.

"Gyunei, you idiot!" Quess yelled. "Stop trying to hog the glory!"

"Tell your friend there to hold still for a second!" the other Cyber-Newtype groaned. Hathaway decided to change his focus from Quess' machine to Gyunei's, and dashed in, vulcans blazing and beam saber drawn. Gyunei couldn't react in time, and found his machine being slashed apart by Xi Gundam's saber.

"Gyunei!" Quess cried as she saw Hathaway pulled out his beam rifle and took aim.

"Now to finish you!" he yelled. But as he fired, Quess' Jagd Doga put itself between him and her partner's machine, taking a nasty blow just above the cockpit.

"No!" Hathaway cried, fearing the worst.

"Quess…" Gyunei gasped.

"Like I said," Quess giggled, "We're partners, and partners help each other." She then turned her suit towards Xi Gundam.

"Hathaway, you can still join us, you know," she said, her tone both flirtatious and defiant. "Or are you gonna kill me like you almost killed Gyunei?" Hathaway felt himself unable to move, momentarily paralyzed by indecision.

But he shook it off as his resolve returned.

"My answer's the same, Quess," Hathaway said. "We're going to stop Char and his plans." He then turned around and prepared to rocket back towards the thick of the battle. "But I won't hurt you doing it!"

With Hathaway gone and their machines damaged, Quess decided it was time to pull out. She grabbed hold of the various parts of Gyunei's machine and started to carry them back.

 _That was pretty gentlemanly of him to spare us like that,_ Gyunei thought. _Still, I'll get back at him one of these days..._

* * *

If it wasn't for Miku helping him steer and Zeorymer's system producing some sort of barrier, Masato felt like he would have been dead many times over. He was having trouble maneuvering the Super Robot through space, especially with Zeon and Lunar mobile suits all going after him. Every time he shoot energy waves from the orbs on Zeorymer's arms, the machine would start to spin.

"There it is, Masato!" Miku cheered as the machine drew closer to where the other Super Robots were pushing; "We're so close!"

"Yeah," Masato sighed. "I just hope that we don't get attacked by…"

As if those words has summoned it, Zeorymer was suddenly struck by something - the Turn X Gundam, who had been fighting Loran.

"Interesting…the Turn X seems to recognize your machine," Gym said in his usual maniacal manner as he swung around for another strike with its beam saber. "Could it be that your Zeorymer and my Turn X are long-lost brothers?"

"What are you talking about?!" Masato cried, blocking the attack with Zeorymer's arms - the orbs emanated energy that repelled the Turn X's saber.

"Yes, I see! It must have been made by THAT man!" Gym laughed as he dodged some energy waves from the Super Robot; "Oh, what a happy reunion this is!"

"Miku, help!" Masato cried, understandably frightened.

"Use the Dimensional Coupler Cannon, Masato!" Miku replied. Masato put in the necessary commands to fire the weapon. But to his shock, the Turn X was able to dodge the explosions.

"A valiant effort, boy," the Lunar general said; "However, I must show you why the Turn X is the superior sibling... **MOONLIGHT BUTTERFLY!"** Once again, the wicked machine spread its deadly nanomachine wings, and arced towards Zeorymer.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Be devoured by the nanomachines that will create a new history!"

But as the lethal nanomachines reached Zeorymer, they instead started to flow around the Super Robot instead of devouring it. Masato was able to swat the Moonlight Butterfly away as if it were a cloud of dust.

"What?!" Gym gasped in dismay; "The Moonlight Butterfly…it's not working!"

"Masato," Masato's partner said excitedly, "it looks like Zeorymer is immune to his Moonlight Butterfly!" Frustrated, Gym made the Turn X split up so it could use its psycommu attack. But before he could launch this assault, the limbs were hit by beam rifle shots. The boy looked over to see the Turn A headed for him.

"Loran!" Masato exclaimed.

"Get going, Masato!" Loran said; "I'll handle Gym! Even if Zeorymer's immune to the Moonlight Butterfly, you're still no match for him yet!"

"R-right," Zeorymer's pilot said; "Let's go, Miku." As he continued toward Fifth Luna, Gym turned his attention back to Loran Cehack.

 _That machine,_ he thought as he clashed yet again with the Turn A; _Why did the Turn X recognize it, and how could it be immune my beautiful machine's ultimate weapon?! Unless..._

* * *

"Lady Haman!" a Geara Doga pilot called out to Haman as her Quebley did battle with Judau's ZZ Gundam. "Quess and Gyunei are retreating! They had a run-in with one of Londo Bell's new Gundams!"

 _Ggh...that means all of our Newtype machines have been defeated_ , Haman said to herself. _If this keeps up, we won't be able to stop them from diverting Fifth Luna!_

"We told you that we weren't going to lose!" Judau said, sensing Haman's frustration. "We're gonna stop that big rock from ever hitting Neo Ireland!" As she dodged a beam rifle shot from the ZZ, she spotted the _Nadesico_.

 _That's one of their flagships,_ she thought. _If I can destroy it, their chain of command will fall apart!_ With that, she broke combat with Judau

"Get back here, Haman!" Judau cried as he rushed after her, only to be accosted by a Doben Wolf. But she was already close enough to the otherworldly battleship to begin an all-range attack.

"Go, funnels!" she commanded; "Sink that accursed warship!" Her funnels dutifully obeyed, rushing in and opening fire. But to her dismay, the beams simply bounced off the ship's barrier.

"A barrier?!" Haman exclaimed. "But there aren't any Minovsky particles surrounding that ship!"

"Sorry, but you're not getting past the Distortion Field!" Yurika giggled. "Bet you don't have anything like this in your arsenal!"

As the Newtype considered the best means of attack, she suddenly felt the presence of someone attacking her. She turned around and saw Akito rushing in, his 0G Aestivalis' knife drawn. She countered by firing beams from her Quebley's hands, but the Gekiganger fan was able to dodge that, though he sheathed the knife again.

"Man, so much for a surprise attack," Akito sighed as he wheeled around to put himself between Haman and the _Nadesico_.

"You...you were the ones who complimented my veggie rolls!" the Newtype exclaimed.

"Sorry about having to lie to you," Akito apologized. "But we only did it so we didn't blow our cover." Haman found herself amused by the young man's honesty. It reminded her a lot of Judau.

"I suppose that's understandable," Haman replied as she readied her funnels, bolstering their power with her own mental strength. "Even so, I'll destroy that ship one way or another!"

"Not happening, lady!" Ryoko yelled as she rushed in with a knife attack of her own. Haman was ready this time, and dodged the attack. But before she could catch her breath, she felt another flash in her mind.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeehah!"

This time, Hikaru had rushed in - this time, she was able to land a glancing blow.

"Git along, lil' doggies," Izumi quipped as she zoomed by, again landing a minor hit on Haman's Quebley

 _Who are these idiots?_ Char's right-hand-woman thought, her face contorted with fury; _They're not taking me seriously at all!_ She called back her funnels, charging them with even more mental power.

"THAT'S IT!" she screeched. Her funnels started moving so quickly that they left after-images, and their beams had such force that they pierced the Aestivalis' Distortion Fields. In a matter of seconds, all four Aestivalis were heavily damaged.

"You idiots!" Haman laughed triumphantly; "Your souls are all weighed down by gravity!" She didn't notice that the _Nadesico_ was charging a Gravity Blast while all this was going on.

"A funny thing about gravity," Ruri quipped as the cannon reached its maximum charge.

" **GRAVITY BLAST, FIRE!"** Yurika ordered. Seeing her four opponents suddenly disperse, Haman whirled around with just barely enough time to avoid a full-on blast from the _Nadesico_ 's main gun. If she hadn't escaped, she feared it would have demolished her machine. Unfortunately, she still suffered severe damage, losing her funnel packs, a limb and one of her thrusters. A number of Zeon mobile suits also were crushed by the power of the blast.

"Lord Char, forgive me," Haman said, immediately contacting Char as soon as she got a feel for how much damage she had taken; "I have to retreat."

"Don't worry," Char replied even as he continued his clash with Kamille and Amuro. "Soon, Londo Bell won't be able to stop the collision."

 _How sad,_ Haman thought as her machine headed away from the battlefield; _I've sunken low enough to beg Char to forgive me for failing him. Still, to face down a gravity-based weapon..._

"The silver Quebley appears to be withdrawing," Minato said. The rest of the crew sighed with relief.

"That's good!" Yurika chirped. "Their chain of command should be weakened somewhat!"

"But Fifth Luna is still approaching," Akito chimed in. "Why can't our Super Robots repel it? They should have pulled it off by now..."

* * *

Agrippa Maintainer cowered as he sat on the royal throne while his remaining guards were poised to open fire. The double doors leading to the throne room were locked, but someone was pounding on them.

After six kicks, the lock broke, which flung the doors open. A split second after, the Shuffle Alliance, Ryo and Ryoma dashed in. With incredible ease, they dodged the rifle shots of the guards, knocked them down in one fashion or another and then quickly dropped one of the spheres on them. Each sphere contained a mess of coiling straps that automatically wrapped themselves around the guards, binding their arms and legs securely.

Agrippa stood up and rushed over toward one of the walls, hoping to reach a secret passage. But a gunshot rang out, and one more sphere struck him in the shoulder, causing him to be wrapped in the same restraints.

"All clear, Harry!" Ryoma called out. "C'mon on in and book 'em!" With that, Harry strode in. As his cohorts moved aside, Agrippa saw a small pile of unconscious guards just outside.

"Lieutenant Ord!" the dark-skinned chancellor yelled. "What's the meaning of this?! Who are these ruffians?!"

"Agrippa Maintainer, your reign ends here!" Harry replied as he strode up to Agrippa and picked him up; "I hereby place you under arrest for committing treason against the Soreil family and the people of the Lunar Kingdom!"

"You can't do this to me!" Agrippa griped; "I'm King of the Moon! The Emperor of the Lunar Empire! The rightful ruler of the Earth Sphere!" The rest of the group snickered at this as they approached.

"You couldn't be king of a toilet, pal!" Sai Saichi mocked, though Harry nudged him back. He meant to question the traitorous official.

"Tell me, Maintainer," the leader of Dianna's Royal Guard said, "why did you agree to work with Gym Ghingnham? For all the years I've known you, you loathed the havoc he caused."

"Gym Ghingnham wanted war, to be a conqueror!" Agrippa answered, seeing there was no point in lying; "I wanted to rule, to bring true order! But by dissolving the military, Dianna would have created a ticking time bomb! Without an external foe to fight, the soldiers would have turned on their fellow Moonrace and..."

"Be quiet!" Harry said; "A monarch who only cares for power and control inevitably forgets their responsibilities to the people. Such a person is unfit to govern!"

"And you think that Wong Yun Fat fellow is any better?" the chancellor retorted. "He's nothing more than a glorified referee! Your Gundam Fight is nothing but a sham!"

"What?!" Chibodee exclaimed. "Why, I oughta…"

"Peace, Chibodee Crocket," Harry said, putting an arm between the boxer and his prisoner. "This man will stand trial for his crimes. Her Majesty believes that even treasonous, scheming chancellors like him deserve due process."

"Of course, it's going to be hard finding an unbiased jury," George chuckled. "Just about everyone in the kingdom dislikes you."

"Dianna may have to pass judgment herself," Argo added. "Don't worry, Ryoma and I can give you a few pointers about prison life." The rest of the group laughed as Agrippa began to weep over the loss of his power...

* * *

As Char batted Kamille and Amuro away once more, he noticed that Fifth Luna was close enough to Neo Ireland that it couldn't be turned back.

"Start the nuclear engines now!" Char ordered. "That way, they won't be able to push it back! All units, prepare to withdraw!"

Gym, who had been fighting Loran, scowled. As Loran fired shots from its powerful beam rifle, the Lunar general dodged before bolting. Gym scowled, hating to leave a battle unfinished, especially against the Turn X's brother.

"We'll have to leave our battle for another time, Loran Cehack," he declared; "Until then, enjoy the fireworks!"

"Damn it, they're getting away!" Hathaway cried angrily.

"No, Hathaway, leave them," Amuro ordered. "We have to stop Fifth Luna somehow! Super Robot team, push as hard as you can!"

Granlif, Shin Getter 3, Zeorymer, Gurren Lagann, Mazinkaiser and Combattler V pushed their engines as high as they could, but they couldn't seem to defeat the asteroid's massive nuclear engines.

"We're giving it all we've got," Janus cried; "But this thing is still accelerating!"

"Damn it, these engines are something else!" Koji grunted. "Where the hell did they get so much energy from?!" Dianna, who was watching all this, tried to think of something that could be done. Then it hit her. She rushed over to Bright.

"Captain Bright," she said; "Please, let me speak to Loran!"

"Of course," the _Ra Cailum_ 's captain answered politely, stepping aside. Dianna grabbed the microphone.

"Loran! Loran! I know how you can stop Fifth Luna's acceleration!" she said into the mic.

"You do?" the Turn A's pilot exclaimed. "Tell me!"

"Now," she began, dreading the command she was about to give; "I know you vowed to never use it again..."

"You mean..." Loran gasped as he realized what the solution was.

"Yes," Dianna said. "You can destroy Fifth Luna's engines with the Moonlight Butterfly!"

In most situations, Loran would have given this more thought. But with Fifth Luna due to crash into the space colony in less than sixty seconds, he remembered from his training that there were times one couldn't afford to hesitate.

"Understood. I'll do it, Your Highness." With that, Loran spurred the Turn A forward, diving towards Fifth Luna. He readied that dreaded weapon, and closed his eyes.

"Deploying Moonlight Butterfly... **NOW!** "

The wings of light and nanomachines spread out gloriously as the mech flew around Fifth Luna. As the nanomachines landed on the nuclear engines, they immediately began eating away the nuclear engines at an amazing speed, turning every last bit of it to useless sand. Thankfully, the nanomachines didn't go anywhere near the four robots trying to divert it. Once the asteroid had stopped accelerating, the four were able to gain ground against it.

"He did it!" Chizuru cheered; "It's slowing down again!"

"Hyoma, I'm rerouting all available power to thrusters!" Kosuke said, making the proper adjustments.

"All right then," Hyoma bellowed; "Combattler V, maximum output!"

The jets on Combattler's feet fired at full blast, the energy shooting out for nearly one and a half miles.

"Xengar, let's do the same thing!" Janus said to his AI co-pilot.

"Understood!" Xengar's floating head bellowed. "Rerouting all available power to engines!" Granlif pushed even harder as his lips started to crack.

" **MAZIN POWEEEEER!"** Koji cried. putting his own mech's back into pushing Fifth Luna away. Inside Kaiser's body, something clicked as the Kaiser Scrander gave off even more than its normal maximum thrust.

"Viral, let's give it all we've got!" Simon called out to Viral. Both pilots let out blooded cries as the Spiral gauge rose to the top and Gurren Lagann began to push with even more than usual force.

"Zeorymer's going to give it everything it's got!" Masato said. "Do it, Miku!" Zeorymer's orbs glowed as its engine output increased further than normal as well.

In the end, the five robots' combined effort finally managed to nudge Fifth Luna away from Neo Ireland...but only by the skin of its teeth. And it was headed for another colony as well.

"Guys, there's no way you can safely get it out now!" Amuro ordered. "You'll have to destroy it!"

"Sure thing, boss!" Janus said. "Hey Basara, got any other songs? We've heard every one of your hits during the whole battle!"

"Are you kidding?! You haven't heard anything yet! This little number is something I like to call... **DYNAMITE EXPLOSION!** "

With that, Basara rushed toward the five, readied his guitar and played an entirely new song. His Valkyrie began to shine brilliantly, filling the void with an immense amount of Spiritia as the rock star did what he did best.

Instantly, the four Super Robots' power radically increased, while their pilots felt their souls become filled to the brim with might and valor.

"Enumerations one through four, simultaneous activation..." Xengar intoned. "Malkuth, Netzach, Yesod and Hod permissions confirmed...releasing tertiary Lurian seal..."

For the second time, Granlif ascended to its partially-unsealed form.

"Xengar, everyone, let's blast that thing to bits!" Janus called out as he changed into his white, rainbow-winged form.

"Combattler Team, let's drill through that thing!" Simon called out as he readied a Giga Drill Break.

"Gotcha, Simon!" Juzo replied. "Hyoma, you heard the man!"

"Right!" Hyoma cried. **"CHOUDENJI SPIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

"Koji, are you with me?" Janus said excitedly.

"You bet! Let's do this right now!" Koji replied.

 **"GRAAAAAN FIIIIIIIIIIREEEE!"**

 **"FIREEEEEE BLASTER!"**

"Let's use the Hades Attack, Masato!" Miku said. Masato nodded and activated the commands for Zeorymer's ultimate attack. As it did twice before, the massive robot struck its two arm orbs together, generating a massive explosion at the heart of Fifth Luna, weakening its overall structure.

Then, as Combattler and Gurren Lagann drilled through Fifth Luna, the two blasts struck it. The energy of all five super-charged robots caused the asteroid to explode into countless pieces. Some of the pieces struck the colonies, while others descended to Earth. Thankfully, none of them were large enough to deal significant damage, and those that entered the atmosphere burned up on entry.

As everyone else in DREAM cheered, Amuro leaned back in his seat, exhausted.

* * *

Char saw the explosion from out in the distance as he and his men withdrew.

"Char Aznable," Gym declared as he laughed wickedly at the Red Comet's failure, "this is the result of your unwillingness to trust in the power of the Turn X - your plan turned into a spectacular disaster for you!"

But Char paid him no heed.

 _Amuro...I don't know how you mustered up such powerful allies...but I won't let you win again. You can't always depend on miracles._

"Lord Ghingnham, we're receiving a transmission from the palace!" one of the Lunar Kingdom rebels said.

Gym glanced at his screen, and was shocked to see Harry Ord 's face.

"But...HOW?!" Gym roared. "How did you take the palace?!"

"You made the foolish choice of sending out too many troops to aid Char," Harry said smugly. "It was child's play to seize the palace as a result. But it also helped that your little aspirations of empire did not please Her Highness' subjects one bit. They will be more than happy to have her back."

"But I still have the Turn X and Neo Zeon on my side!" Gym replied. "I can easily..."

"No, Gym; You're returning to Axis with us," Char commanded. "We can't afford to act on that now."

The puffy-haired warrior growled and continued to follow Char, Haman, Quess and Gyunei, with the surviving rebels and Neo Zeon troops at their heels. He would have his revenge in due time…

* * *

 _Phew! That was another doozy! Anyway, until next time!_


	57. Chapter 38 Gaiden

_Just to answer one of my guest reviews…_

 _-I fixed the list of Angels in the part where Gendo was checking some notes in Chapter 26 in order to reflect the order they've appeared in so far._

 _Today, we continue with the plot of_ Code Geass: Akito the Exiled _! Also, we're going to start connecting the new cast members with the old..._

* * *

 **Chapter 38 Gaiden - The Wyvern Divided! Brother Against Brother!**

At last, Tera had made it - Castle Weisswolf, W-0's base of operations. Now she could start reporting to Grand Duke Verance about the unit's activities, and potentially even sabotage some of their operations. As she walked through the halls of the old castle, she was met by a man in an EU officer's uniform with light brown hair and light blue eyes and a long face. He was carrying a metal flask.

"Heya, sweetcheeks," the man said.

"And you are?" Tera asked, immediately being reminded of Leila's half-brother, though this man seemed to be less lecherous.

"Lt. Colonel Claus Warwick," the man replied. "Pleased to meet ya." He opened the flask in his hand and took a swig.

"Um...are you drinking on duty?" the Mimir's pilot said, disturbed by Claus' behavior. Even though he was an enemy, she had to maintain at least some sort of concern.

"Sure am!" he chuckled, presenting the flash. "Want a swig, Brit?" Tera's eyes seemed to flash as she pulled out a small, ornate knife from a sheath on her hip and held it to the man's throat.

"Whoa, easy there!" Claus said, backing up a bit. "You're not the only one in this outfit." Tera looked around - there were no security cameras in this particular hall, nor signs of any listening devices, but now she couldn't afford to take chances.

"...You're working for THEM, too?" she said. The girl wondered whether Claus was actually drunk or just putting on an act.

"Does it matter?" he said with a grin. "How else do ya think you got all that info?" Tera nodded - she should have realized that no one could have learned Leila's identity as commander of W-0 unless there was already a mole in the unit.

"So, want some?" Claus asked, again holding out the flask.

"I'll pass," Tera said politely. "But, thank you." With a nod, Claus started off, staggering a little. He stopped and turned around.

"Tell Verancy-pants that I said hi next time he calls," the lieutenant colonel said before sauntering off again.

* * *

As the days passed, Kira and Nicol's bodies began to recover from their injuries, thanks in no small part to Lacus' care. One day, Kira decided to borrow a laptop belonging to the idol singer. After rapidly creating a separate account for himself on the device, he used it to log into the Darknet, the seedy underbelly of the Internet that connected the countless computer devices throughout the Earth Sphere. As he worked his way through the numerous hoops to reach the Darknet, Nicol came up behind him.

"Hey, Kira - what are you doing?" he asked. "Don't tell me you've hacked into Miss Clyne's computer?"

"Hiya, Nicol," Kira replied. "Lacus said I could use it. I'm just checking in with my hacking buddies...I haven't talked with them since I joined the _Archangel_ crew." He then completed the final steps needed to reach his intended destination - a chat room.

"You're on Dysphoric?!" Nicol exclaimed, recognizing the room. "I use that chatroom too!" Dysphoric was a chat room for hackers who worked on both sides of the cyber war - the individuals who tried to steal information and those who tried to protect it, as well as those in the middle.

"What's your username?" Kira asked, surprised to find a connection to his former enemy.

"PianoManBlitz," the former pilot of the Blitz said. This revelation nearly floored Kira in shock.

"YOU'RE PianoManBlitz?!" he exclaimed. "You're the one who exposed BioNet's criminal activities back in 193!"

"Still my best hacking job to date," Nicol said proudly. "What about you?"

"ButteredToastNGravy," Kira answered. This revelation nearly floored Nicol.

"No way," Nicol exclaimed; "You're the genius behind the ZEUTH bot that I _used_ to expose those activities?!" Kira chuckled awkwardly.

"Wow," the former pilot of the Strike said; "I'm honored that someone found use for it - I made that when I was 8. You must have seriously beefed it up." Nicol shook his head.

"Nah," the green-haired Coordinator replied; "It pretty much worked as it was." Kira smiled, then started to chat more with his fellow hackers. After a few minutes of this, Nicol sighed.

"There's...something else I gotta admit," he said. "I was the one who hacked into the _Nadesico_ and downloaded the Great Mazinger plans." Kira was startled for a moment, but instead of being angry, he was merely curious.

"Oh," he said; "How did you pull that off? The _Nadesico_ 's AI was a learning machine...it should have detected and blocked any unauthorized intrusion."

"I had the help of another user on Dysphoric who worked at Morgenroete...RosebudWelles," Nicol explained; "He was a ZAFT sympathizer, and lent me his credentials."

"I'm gonna ask what happened to him," Kira said, before turning back to the computer and typing some more. After a few moments, an answer came back.

"Looks like he was utterly ruined," the young man said; "His identity stolen, his bank accounts cleaned out, the works. Kit-Kat-Kaiser did it...an act of loyalty to DREAM." This made Nicol swallow nervously.

"So, your group is even famous on the Darknet," he said. Kira nodded.

"The whole group's big into them," he said; "Wait until they learn I was a pilot for them!" As he typed some more, Nicol leaned over and whispered into his ear, even though no one else could hear them...except Lacus, who had just appeared in the doorway.

"Don't mention that I was against you, okay?"

Kira smiled.

"Sure," he replied. "I'm not gonna betray a friend."

"Even knowing what I did?" Nicol asked, looking away in shame. "That by giving Britannia the Great Mazinger plans, I caused so much suffering?"

"Are you willing to make up for it somehow?" Lacus finally chimed in, getting their attention.

"Lacus!" Kira exclaimed, turning around.

"Of course I am, Miss Clyne!" Nicol replied. "I'll do whatever I can!" Lacus smiled and nodded.

"Then that's all the answer he needs, I think," the songstress said, glancing over at Kira, who smiled and nodded as well. Nicol sighed with relief - knowing that they frequented the same chat room was enough to make him truly want to be friends.

 _No wonder Athrun used to be friends with him,_ he thought. He looked back at the screen and saw Kira chatting again.

"Huh, looks like UnzippedFragment is online," the green-haired Coordinator said; "I wonder what he's been up to." After a few moments, an answer came back.

"Forcibly enlisted in the EU army?!"

* * *

As it turned out, UnzippedFragment was actually Yukiya Naruse, and he was using his mobile phone to chat with Kira and Nicol - although he knew nothing of their true identities. Meanwhile, Ryou was lying on his bed while Ayano leaned up against the wall.

"Chatting with your hacking buddies, eh, Yukiya?" Ryou said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Yukiya replied, showing an unusual amount of enthusiasm. "ButteredToastNGravy just came on! He's been gone for months!" Ayano snorted at Kira's choice of username.

"What kind of hacker name is that?" the Japanese girl said; "I though all hackers were named 'xXxBludNDeth6969xXx' or something."

"Only wannabe hackers have names like that," Yukiya replied with an air of his usual disdain. "They take themselves way too seriously."

"If Leila or Tera finds out you're using the castle's Internet connection like that," Ryou said; "Who knows what they'll do?"

"Geez, it's just a little harmless chatting!" the boy exclaimed. "It's not like I'm spilling military secrets or anything."

"Yukiyaaaa," Ryou scolded.

"Fine," Yukiya sighed, closing the chat room app. After a few moments, Ayano huffed.

"So, how long do we plan on sticking around?" she groaned.

"Why not stay?" Ryou said; "We get free room and board...and the whole place is really high-tech even though it's an old castle. It's even really tidy - that must be why there aren't any _rats_." The word made Ayano shudder a bit.

"But It's not like you guys to just let someone slap a uniform on you," Ayano shot back, "And then sit back while you do their dirty work!"

"Ah, keep your tits on," Ryou laughed, sitting up.

"I bet she's just peeved that they took her blade from her," Yukiya chuckled.

"I don't like those two chicks...or that guy!" Ayano then said; "How could a Japanese be working for..." But suddenly, Ryou turned to Yukiya, who was doing something else on his phone now.

"Say, Yukiya," he said; "Is our next game ready?"

"Almost," the young hacker replied. This suddenly surprised Ayano - those two were up to something.

"What's going on?!" she exclaimed. "Don't leave me out of the loop here!"

"We're happy and content here," Ryou said. "Understand?" Ayano suddenly seemed to understand, and kept her mouth shut.

* * *

It had been a mostly uneventful day, but that night, Leila got a call from headquarters about a mission. And now, Claus was briefing her and Tera about it.

"Welp," he groaned; "We've got another suici...I mean, another tough mission on our hands, Commander Malcal." He glanced at a tablet, scratching his head.

"It says they're moving up the Warsaw garrison...but I think that's an internal matter."

"For political reasons, no doubt," Tera said. Claus nodded.

"The latest opinion polls must have rattled the government bigwigs something fierce," he explained; "But if they keep the populace's attention towards an outside enemy, the politicians can save their own butts for the time being." Leila, who was scanning the map, noticed that W-0's planned position was going to put them right in the midst of troops reinforced with MP Great Mazingers.

"Is that why they're dropping the Wyvern Squad behind enemy lines?! We don't have the manpower for that kind of mission! Even with the Mimir Dysphoria, I doubt we can survive mass-production Super Robots!"

"To be blunt, we're to be decoys," Claus said; "Or perhaps sacrificial pawns."

"Yep...typical politicians," Tera sighed.

"You do realize that trying to be logical isn't going to work here, right?" the man said; "If those Elevens are going to come back in one piece, it's the commander's duty to come up with a plan to make that happen."

"I see," Leila said. "Thank you, Lt. Colonel. If that's all, then you're dismissed." With a smirk, Claus got up and started toward the door.

"G'night, Commander," he said. "Sweet dreams." Once he had left, Tera turned to the young commander of W-0, who was already starting to make plans.

"That man's pretty insightful for a drunk," she quipped.

"They say that alcohol weakens inhibitions," Leila said, "And makes one more willing to speak their mind. Maybe that honesty is why I keep him around." After a few moments of racking her brain, Leila turned to Tera.

"Tell me," she asked, "what do you think I could do to make sure that Akito and the others come back alive?" The pilot of Mimir Dysphoria shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized; "I'm not exactly one for tactics, especially when it comes to preserving the lives of Elevens. If you'll excuse me..." But as she turned to walk away, Leila grabbed her arm.

"Please, Tera, I'd really like your…"

Almost immediately, Tera felt a screaming pain in her head and a ringing in her ears as Leila's strange power coursed into her mind. Meanwhile, Leila's left eye began to glow bright blue as the symbol of Geass manifested in her eye, though it immediately disappeared once she let go, as did the pain and ringing in Tera's ears.

"Tera, are you okay?" Leila exclaimed as Tera dropped to one knee.

"I'm sorry...my head started hurting all of a sudden," the Britannian spy groaned as she got up again; "But if you really want my help..."

"No - go get some sleep," Leila said. But as Tera collected herself, an idea popped into her head.

"Wait...drones!" she said; "You can use unmanned drones, like the ones BioNet used the other day! That will reduce the risk to your Japanese soldiers!" Leila smiled to see this minor but important change...her heart told her that Tera had just taken a step toward regaining herself.

"That's a great idea," W-0's commander said; "I'll definitely look into it." Tera smiled awkwardly, but was stopped again when Leila spoke once more.

"You know," she said slyly; "You called them 'Japanese' just now."

"Really?" Tera said, realizing her slip; "Guess you're already rubbing off on me. Well...good night." But as she left the room, Tera started to understand what had happened just then.

 _My memories...I...I think someone tampered with them,_ she thought; _And Leila somehow made me aware of this. But if so..._

At the same time, Leila was pondering this change.

 _Is this what Kaworu meant by helping Tera "find herself"? Did someone tamper with her memories? If so..._

 _Who?_ They thought simultaneously. _Why? How? And what was changed?_

* * *

It had all been too easy for Yukiya. With a little direction from his friends on Dysphoric, he had managed to set up an elaborate scheme to escape from Castle Weisswolf. Ryou and Ayano were already making their way out, but he had opted to stay behind to confront a certain someone. And he had managed to make another explosive vest for himself.

Soon enough, the person he was waiting for arrived - Akito Hyuga.

"Welcome back, Akito Hyuga," Yukiya said in greeting, his thumb on the trigger.

"A handmade bomb this time," Hyuga said, approaching his fellow Japanese with the intent to remove the vest.

"Stop right there," Yukiya said. Hyuga stopped two steps from the young hacker.

"Akito, I think you're too dangerous to let live," Yukiya said now that he seemed to have control of the situation; "So you're going to die with me." Hyuga remained silent and cold.

"You know, you and I have the same scent," the boy commented; "How about we chat a little before we bite the big one?"

"Get it over with," Hyuga said, still unfazed. "Or the guards will show up." The boy with the explosive vest chuckled.

"That's not a problem," Yukiya replied; "They're watching over an illusion - fake footage I set up to make them think we're all still here. But enough about them...take a look at this."

Yukiya held up his left hand and removed the glove with his teeth - this revealed a huge scar that ran from his palm all the way to the back of his hand, as if someone had tried to cut his hand in two via that joint.

Hyuga's expression remained the same.

"I've got lots of scars on my back too," Yukiya continued. "You wanna know how I got them?"

No reply.

"Man, tough audience," the boy sighed; "Whatever - I'll throw it in, free of charge."

"It all began in Amsterdam's Japanese ghetto," the boy began; "The adults' sense of inferiority and discontent had infected young people like us. They preyed on those weaker than them to get their satisfaction."

Hyuga's memory flashed back to the time before he had joined W-0...he knew exactly what Yukiya was talking about.

"I came to the conclusion that the world didn't need Japanese like them," Yukiya said. "So I blew them all up with a bomb." Again, Hyuga remained unfazed by this story.

"I fled the ghetto and went underground to avoid the police," the boy continued; "There, I met Ryou and his group. They gave me people to trust and look up to...a family." The look of disdain faded from Yukiya's eyes, and was replaced by determination.

"That's why I'm not gonna let any more of them die," he said as he prepared to press the trigger and detonate the vest; "I'll protect them, even if it costs me my own life."

"What makes you so sure you won't come back if you go into battle?" Hyuga finally asked. "I did...many times." This made Yukiya stop.

"Now there's a mystery," the boy chuckled; "Rumors say you used your companions as human shields." Hyuga, seeing that he had the boy's interest, decided to make his point.

"If you really want to know what I am," the Alexander pilot said; "Then come with me. There's three of you and only one of me, after all." Yukiya pondered his offer, then found himself smiling...

"Wow...I didn't think of it that way at all!" he laughed; "You're a real character, you know that, Akito?"

Akito Hyuga finally allowed himself a smile…

* * *

Ayano thought she would have been able to escape from the castle via one of its hidden passages...but Leila was right behind her, and confronted each other in the forest where it had led.

"Listen, I'm on your side!" Leila said, pleading for her to return.

"Give me a break!" Ayano retorted angrily. "You're probably just going to use us as cannon fodder, while you hunker down in your nice, safe command center!" This made Leila back off a bit.

"That's right! I know how it goes!" the Japanese girl said, seeing Leila's hesitation; "Just how many people have died as part of your little experiment?!" But the response that the young European commander said was not one she expected.

"Too many...and I won't allow any more," Leila said. "That's why I'm going to go into battle myself, just like Zero did when DREAM confronted EI-01!" Ayano gasped - she and the others had seen that battle. Even so, she wasn't sure if she could trust Leila.

"But...do you really expect us to come back alive, just the six of us?" she asked.

"That's why I'm planning to have unmanned drones accompany us," Leila explained; "I'll be monitoring them from within my Knightmare. At the very least, it'll increase our chances of survival."

She then held out her hand.

"What I really need, though, is for you to trust me."

Ayano thought about this for a moment, then took Leila's hand.

"Fine then," the girl said, her tone still skeptical; "But it's on your head if any of my friends die."

"I already accepted that burden," Leila replied confidently. With that, the two headed back into the passage…

* * *

Ryou had managed to slip into the hangar for Knightmare cockpits, and was following a long passage. But after what seemed like forever, he found what seemed to be new Knightmares resembling the Alexander.

They all looked similar to Hyuga's original model, but had blue lines in different places, and each had a slightly different head design. While they all had the knives and assault rifles used by the original, each had additional armaments and features all their own - Ryou's Alexander had an axe and a pod containing missiles; Ayano's had a katana-like blade; Yukiya's had two slash harkens and a barrel that turned his assault rifle into a sniper rifle; and Leila's had a halo-like attachment that allowed her to monitor and direct the fifteen drones that accompanied them.

The drones themselves looked similar to the Alexander as well, but their heads were vaguely fish-shaped and were colored a yellowish-brown. They also lacked the special features of the other Alexander Type-02s, having only the two knives and single assault rifle.

"Are those…" Ryou muttered as he approached the machines.

"Yep," a voice said, "You guys are going to conduct commando raids with these new things." Ryou turned around to see Tera standing there, leaning against the doorway.

"So, those are Knightmares," he said. "Fancy-looking things. What's the idea, then?"

"Leila managed to get an _Agamemnon_ -class carrier for us - it'll fly us all to the edge of the atmosphere, and from there, we'll drop in behind enemy lines with gliders."

"That means you and the Commander are gonna make us fly off and die, huh?" Ryou sneered.

"This is war," Tera said matter-of-factly; "So it's never 100% certain that you'll come out alive. But Leila and I would like all of us to come back in one piece."

"'Us'?" the ex-terrorist exclaimed; "You mean that you and the Commander are coming along?"

"Yep," Tera replied. Ryou burst out laughing at this.

"Hoooo," he sighed as he finally composed himself; "Man, you two are either the most naive people I've ever met or the stupidest!"

"Leila's the one who proposed the operation," Tera said, still smiling; "It's her job to make sure everyone comes home safely. That's what all those brown ones are for."

"Mark my words," Ryou replied; "You two are gonna regret it."

"If that's a threat, you're aiming it at the wrong girl," Tera said confidently; "My machine's got enough firepower to take down a battleship. I don't wanna have to aim it at you and your friends, Ryou."

 _Guess we'd better keep playing along,_ the ex-terrorist thought. _Until we find another opportunity to slip away…_

* * *

As Clovis had said, Suzaku was coming to the European front to help out. But they were traveling by a rather old form of travel - train. He stood inside one of the passenger cars, looking out the window at the scenery going by. He was soon approached by a Britannian soldier, who saluted him - Suzaku was officially a Knight of the Round, which ranked him above everyone in the Empire save for the Emperor himself and the Knights of Six and above.

"Sir Kururugi, we'll be arriving in Sankt Petersburg in about twelve hours," the soldier said.

"I see," Suzaku said, not fully paying attention.

"How is the Military Advisor feeling?" the soldier asked.

"He's fine," Suzaku said. "You may go." Once the soldier had left, he turned and entered one of the rooms behind him. In this room was a young man in dark clothing, a black cloak and a decorated eyepatch covering his left eye, while his exposed right eye was purple. He appeared to be wracked with pain.

"Suzaku...water," the young man pleaded, his voice raspy with thirst; "Please...I need...a drink of water..."

 _For what you did, I should just let you DIE of thirst,_ Suzaku thought; _But His Majesty needs you alive._ He picked up a pitcher of ice water, poured a glass and gave it to the young man, who greedily drank it.

"Th...thank you," he sighed, his pain seeming to dissipate. But as Suzaku turned around, the young man spoke again.

"Nunna...lly…" he wheezed; "Is she..." But before he could finish, Suzaku had pulled something out of his pocket and pushed it against the man's throat - it was an injector with yellow liquid.

 _I'm sorry,_ Suzaku thought; _But I can't let him out._

* * *

Lacus returned to find Kira and Nicol still engrossed in Lacus' computer. But she didn't mind - she was just glad to see the two former enemies becoming friends.

"Hello again, you two," Lacus said, smiling.

"Hiya, Lacus," Kira said.

"Are you hacking again?" she asked.

"Yeah," the young man replied; "Nicol and I are doing a favor for someone."

"It's nice to see that you two bonding," the songstress giggled. "What is this favor, might I ask?"

"We promised not to tell," Nicol replied with a knowing wink. Lacus sighed - even if they were bonding, Lacus wished it hadn't been on something quite so esoteric.

"I understand," she said. "I'll leave you to it, then. Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Thanks!" Nicol said before turning back to the screen. Kira's fingers were flying as he hacked his way into the target system.

"Okay, we're in," the former pilot of the Strike said. "Now, where is that AI code..."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually went and got the AI data," Ayano said to Yukiya. They were inside the cockpits of their Knightmares, which in turn sat inside the hangar of the loaned battleship. Normally it could only fit twelve mobile suits, the smaller Knightmares made it so Mimir Dysphoria could fit inside along with the nineteen others.

"Did you change your mind about leaving too?" Ryou asked.

"I'm more interested in learning about Hyuga," Yukiya answered; "Besides, we get to blow Britannian heads off, so that's gotta mean something." Just as he said that, they all received signals to begin launching.

"I'll be maintaining radio silence for the duration of your descent," Tera's voice said over every W-0 member's communicator; "Don't worry, I'll be on the lookout for any trouble." With that, she launched out of the catapult.

 _Now, let's contact my real commanders,_ she thought as she switched over to the frequency she would use to talk with the Knights of St. Michael. Meanwhile, the Knightmares all started launching out - as Tera said, they were equipped with glider packs that allowed them to descend slowly once the air was thick enough.

As they began their freefall, the screen of all the Knightmares turned on and their pilots got a good look at the Earth below - the city lights, the mountains, lakes and oceans. Once they had fallen enough distance, the Earth Alliance vessel turned around, now that its mission was complete.

Leila gasped, awestruck at this sight - she had never been up in space before, and to see the Earth from this distance stirred her very soul.

"Not bad as far as last sights go," Ryou mused, leaning back to enjoy the view.

"To think that there are people down there," Yukiya said as he took a picture of this beautiful sight with his phone. "I wish I could squash them."

"It's beautiful!" Ayano muttered. For a while, the five remained in silence, taking in the view. After a few minutes of falling, Leila issued her next command.

"We're almost in optimal gliding distance, everyone. Get ready to open your wings!"

* * *

Inside a castle not far from the town of Slonim, a number of Knights of St. Michael were standing in front of their leader - a young man with unkempt orange hair, animalistic red eyes and the outfit of a high-ranking member of the order.

He was Ashley Ashra, the hot-headed leader of the Ashra Corps, one of the order's elite squads. The soldier was sitting on a small throne, pushing the head of a lion-skin rug up and down with his foot while his subordinates stood there wondering what he was going to do.

"Bored, bored...God, I'm so bored," he groaned. "Damn it, how long am I gonna be cooped up in this musty dump?!" He stomped on the lion head before glaring up at his squadron.

"Johannes!" he barked. A young man with blond hair and light purple eyes warily stepped forward.

"Yes, Master Ashley!" the soldier barked in reply. Ashley pulled out a golden revolver, dumped out all of the bullets, then picked one up and stuck it in one of the six chambers. He then closed the gun and spun the chambers - he had no idea where the bullet was going to be.

"We've got time to kill," Ashley chuckled, "so let's play a game." He then stood up as he prepared to play his demented game.

"Tell me, Johannes," the fiery-haired man asked; "What's the most important thing to have on the battlefield?!"

"Th-the skill to win," Johannes answered uneasily. But Ashley sighed and shook his head.

"That's a real lame answer," he said before pointing the gun at Johannes and giving the answer he was looking for; "The most important thing in battle is being LUCKY." This answer understandably surprised the assembled soldiers.

"You can have all the skill in the world and make the most effort possible," Ashley explained. "But if you lose, you're still dead. Without good luck, skill and effort are meaningless!" The other knights could only look at each other in confusion.

"But you see, I'm different," the leader of the Ashra Corps then said; "I've got more good luck than I know what to do with! Here, I'll show ya!" With a sly grin on his face, Ashley put the gun to his head and slowly pulled the trigger as his subordinates gasped in horror.

To their relief, the only sound the gun made was a click - the chamber was empty.

"See? I'm not gonna die," he said. Just then, someone new entered the room through the nearby double doors - a woman with orange hair and purple eyes. She sported purple robes with a white belt bearing gold markings, while a large gold Britannian Military insignia was emblazoned on the front and back of her robes, and a sword hung at her hip.

"How pathetic to believe in luck," the woman said. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a romantic, Ashley Ashra." Ashra grinned and pointed the gun at her.

"Ah, Jean Rowe," he chuckled as he set a laser sight on her forehead; "Let's see how lucky YOU are!"

"Wait, please!" Johannes cried as Ashley pulled the trigger. Again, the gun clicked - this chamber was also empty.

"Looks like you've got good luck to spare as well," Ashley said, almost disappointed that he hadn't blown Jean's brain's out.

"Enough with your games," Jean said. "Lord Shaing has orders for you." Upon hearing this, Ashley grinned wickedly.

"Finally! It's about time the Ashra squad went into battle!"

* * *

The landing didn't go quite as anticipated - after Leila suffered a rough landing due to a gust of wind, the group started moving through a forest outside of Slonim.

"So, where's our destination?" Ryou asked as the five Knightmares gathered around. "I wanna get there so we can start kicking some ass!"

"It's north of here," Leila said. "There's a clearing ahead...be careful."

Meanwhile, as Tera flew overhead, she got a call from the castle. On her screen appeared two Britannian soldiers around Tera's age. One of them resembled a thin Harkness minus the mustache and a full head of red hair, and the other a thin Bellonda with curly black hair. Their expressions were also much gentler.

"Excuse me, m'lady? Are ya His Majesty's mole?" said the young man.

"Who is this?" Tera asked. "Are you with the Knights of St. Michael?"

"That we are," the young man said. "I'm Private Scott Zifell."

"I'm Corporal Rosalind Zifell," the young woman replied enthusiastically. "Bloody swell t' finally meet ya, cousin." Tera's heart swelled with joy.

 _My cousins,_ she thought, _they're still alive!_

"We can bond over this later...tell us where t' aim," Scott said.

"Huh? Why do you need _me_ to tell you?" the pilot of the Mimir asked.

"We're mannin' heavy ultra-long range cannons," Rosalind explained; "But there's an N-Jammer nearby, so our radar's not working t' well...bloody ZAFT."

"Gotcha," Tera said. "Give me a sec."

Her machine's computer silently ran calculations based on the position of the cannons, the expected blast radius and the approaching Alexanders. But as the knight was about to tell the coordinates, something in her mind stopped her.

 _Do I really want to do this?_ Tera thought; _Leila's might be the key to my memories...but...I can't betray His Majesty...but..._

She shook her head as it began to throb with pain and the same ringing filled her eyes. This time, an image flashed before her eyes - two red eyes, emblazoned with the symbol of Geass...

"Cousin! Tell us where to aim!" Rosalind called out, forcing Tera's mind back to reality. "We're 500 kilometers away, we don't wanna hurt ya!" Frantically, the Mimir's pilot ran the calculations again, since W-0 had moved.

"Forty degrees right, up thirty-eight degrees!" Tera said. She immediately switched back to the frequency she was using with W-0.

"Leila! Incoming artillery rounds from east-northeast!" she then cried. Leila quickly directed Hyuga, Ryou, Ayano and Yukiya out of range.

"Thank you, Tera," Leila said. "But where are the shots coming from?"

"The enemy is firing ultra-long-range cannons! Stay on the move!"

Frantically, Tera went back to switching frequencies, warning the soldiers of W-0 where artillery was going to land, while telling the Knights of St. Michael where to fire. While some of the drones inadvertently wandered into the blast radius of a falling shell, the human-piloted Alexanders all came through unscathed.

Eventually, the firing stopped, only for a small army of Knightmares rushed at them - numerous Sutherlands, several Liverpools (the legged weapon-platform Knightmares) and a pair of Gloucesters assailed the team. The drones proved to be effective enough - thanks to the modified AI made by Kira and Nicol, they fought with devastating efficiency. But they couldn't keep up with Ryou and Ayano's vicious attacks, nor with Yukiya's careful sniping.

"Cousin, what're ya doin'?" Scott exclaimed. "The enemy's gettin' past our defenses!"

"Couldn't ya just - ya know - shoot 'em yerself?" Rosalind said.

Tera swallowed nervously. She could...she could easily kill them all, and that would be the end of the Ghost of Hannibal. Yet every time she tried to do it, something stopped her.

 _Must I? Must I choose between my country and my friends?_

* * *

Inanna, dressed in a simple black robe and cloak with a Geass symbol on it, stepped off a monorail into a gloomy cavern lit in green. Assembled at the station were four teenage girls in Knightmare piloting outfits. One of them, a girl with red eyes and blonde hair in twin ponytails, stepped forward and saluted her. The other three saluted as well.

"Welcome back, Prioress," the girl said in a lively manner.

"Hello, Alice," Inanna replied with a friendly nod, prompting all four girls to stop saluting. The second girl, who had long, dark hair and brown eyes, stepped forward next.

"Is all well with you _,_ Prioress?" she asked in a more respectful tone.

"Yes, Sancia, all is well," the prioress replied. The third girl, a shorter girl with short blonde hair, but darker skin stepped forward now.

"How are Paul and Alia?" she asked eagerly.

"They're doing well, Dalque," Inanna answered with a smile that held back some regret. "It won't be long before you can meet them in person."

"Yay!" Dalque cheered; "I can't wait!"

"D-do they have contracts with Lord V.V. as well?" said the last girl, a delicate-looking girl with long blonde hair, pale skin and a quiet demeanor.

"No, Lucretia," Tera's false mother said; "They can't use Geass. But they'll be pilots like you and the other Irregulars. Now, how are..."

But she was interrupted when someone else burst into the room with a shout.

"Prioreeeessss!"

The owner of the voice was a bald, aging man with what seemed to be cybernetic red eyes and a large metal plate on his head. He sported an outfit similar to a Britannian noble's, but it was mostly black and emblazoned with the symbol of Geass on the back.

"Colonel Madd," the nun said with some disdain. "Your mood reflects your name, as usual. What exactly is the matter?" Alice, Sancia, Dalque and Lucretia all suppressed giggles.

"You know very well what the matter is," he bellowed. "Stop fraternizing with my test subjects!"

 _He has the gall to call them "test subjects" even when they're in the same room,_ Inanna thought. It was true, though - these four girls were part of a special squadron beholden to the Geass Order. Forced into contracts with V.V., they were granted Geass for use in doing the Order's dirty work, as well as for experiments with the power.

"If you weren't Lord V.V.'s favorite," the bald man continued, "you'd have paid the price for your defiance long ago!"

"I think a little socialization isn't going to affect your girls' conditioning," Inanna replied, taken slightly aback by Madd's complaint.

"Just like how you're coddling the two pilots for the XEM-05?" Madd sneered. But before Inanna could reply, another voice butted in - one belonging to a young boy.

"If you must know, her so-called 'coddling' has mitigated the need for forced mental conditioning thus far."

The two turned to see V.V. standing there. He had a box of animal crackers in his hand.

"Lord V.V.!" Madd exclaimed as he dropped to one knee, with the Irregulars following suit. Inanna remained standing, however. But V.V. didn't seem to mind - his attention was fully on Colonel Madd.

"You should never underestimate the power of affection, my friend," the boy said; "Especially when working with children of Paul and Alia's age."

"Y-yes, my lord," the bald colonel replied. Inanna smirked a bit when Madd glanced angrily at her.

"Come along, you two," V.V. said, spinning on his heel. "We have two new arrivals today - _another_ set of twins, as it happens..."

* * *

Things were going smoothly now - W-0 reached the town after only losing a few drones. But as they made their way through the city in insect mode, everyone couldn't help but notice the lack of any activity. Tera, however, spotted where the Knights were lying in wait.

"It's empty," Leila murmured; "Where did all the people go?" The Alexanders soon arrived at a central area, where they all changed back into humanoid form.

"This place gives me the creeps," Ryou said, looking all around.

"This gonna is be fun," Yukiya chuckled, gripping the trigger on his controls.

"Nothing good ever comes out of something you call 'fun', Yukiya," Ayano commented as she drew her Alexander's sword.

"See anything from the air, Tera?" Hyuga asked. "You should have a perfect view of the town."

Tera growled under her breath. Had Hyuga sensed her dual loyalties...and was he calling her out on it? If she answered that she saw nothing, he would know that she lied, and would kill her if he survived. But if she told them...

 _I'm sorry, Clovis,_ Tera thought as she made her choice, _but I have to know what happened to my memories and who those eyes belonged to...and Leila's my key._

"I see them," Tera finally answered; "They're closing in around you. This group's entirely made up of Gloucesters, which means they're elites." With this information in mind, Hyuga moved his Alexander next to Leila's Type-02.

"Commander, don't leave my side," he said.

"Lt. Hyuga!" Leila exclaimed. Was he actually trying to protect her? Ever since meeting Hyuga, she had started developing feelings for him deeper than mere military camaraderie.

"We need to ensure that you don't die before all your drones are used up," he then said.

"Oh," Leila said, somewhat disappointed in Hyuga's response. "I-I'll do my best to make sure we all get out of this alive." She glanced over at her screen, which displayed the statuses of the drones - in the few seconds since learning that the enemy was here, three more drones had fallen.

"Hey, Tera, where's their commander at?" Ryou asked. "If we can take him out, it'll probably make these guys run away!" Tera quickly looked around and spotted a blood-red custom Gloucester. She knew that Ashley Ashra was inside it, eager for battle.

"Looks like he's on the church rooftop, ten blocks north," she said as two more drones were scrapped. "He's riding in an all-red Knightmare, but it doesn't seem to be moving."

"Can you call the drones to us?" Hyuga asked Leila. The girl glanced at her screen.

"It looks like the five of the seven…" Leila replied before seeing yet another drone go silent, "Erm, four of the six remaining drones are engaged with the enemy." She sent a signal, causing two of the drones to come skittering to her.

"Two is plenty," he said. "We'll break on through."

"Why can't Tera take care of him?" Yukiya said. "She's in a perfect position." Tera sighed and switched frequencies before firing a beam shot, intentionally missing the red Knightmare - but it was close enough to get his attention. Meanwhile, Ryou and his two friends nodded at each other, and started to move.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Ashley yelled. "Don't tell me you've actually joined these idiots, Zifell?!"

"I don't want them to get suspicious!" Tera replied. "But I had no intention of actually hitting you!" The orange-haired knight grumbled and leaned back in his seat.

"Lord Ashley!" one of the Ashra Corps said, "It seems the Ghost of Hannibal consists entirely of drones."

"Negative," Tera replied. "Only the brown ones are. The white ones are being piloted by the Ja...I mean, the Elevens and their commander." Tera glanced down and saw that Leila, Hyuga and two drones were on the move.

"The Ghost of Hannibal's commander and her bodyguard are heading straight for you, Sir Ashra," she said. "The commander's unit is the one with the halo."

"Thanks a million, Zifell!" Ashley cackled as he saw Hyuga and Leila approach. He leaped off the roof of the church, drawing two large swords as he fell. Like the other Gloucesters, they were purely physical blades - no beam technology, no maser-vibration.

"Time to get this killfest started!" he cried. He and Hyuga clashed repeatedly, tonfas and knives meeting swords in clashes that seemed to shake the fragile buildings. Meanwhile, Leila was nervously trying to line up a shot to hit Ashra. One of the drones leaped in from behind, only to be struck by a beam shot from Mimir.

"Sorry! I was aiming for their commander!" Tera apologized, feeling worse and worse about having to be a double agent on the fly.

But as Leila resumed trying to aim for Ashra, she suddenly heard Hyuga begin repeating one word over and over as the fight wore on…

"Die...die…die...die! Die! Die! DIE! **DIE!** "

* * *

As Hyuga's Geass-induced battle frenzy took hold of him, Ryou, Yukiya and Ayano suddenly felt their own minds coming under attack. Red rings formed in their irises as the same battle lust filling Hyuga started to fill them as well.

"Die!" Ayano hissed as she ran a Gloucester through the cockpit with her sword after knocking its own away.

"Die!" Ryou cried as he smashed another with his axe.

"Die!" Yukiya hissed as he sniped a pair of Gloucesters with his sniper rifle.

Unbeknownst to Leila, a new system had been installed in the Alexander Type-02s being used by the three other Japanese - a device linked to their brains that allowed continuous monitoring of their brainwaves. But somehow, Hyuga's mind had unconsciously hacked into it, and was overriding the others' higher thought processes.

One of the operations crew dubbed it a "brain raid"...

* * *

"Damn it all," Ashley growled as he was pushed back by Hyuga's attacks. "The Ashra Force can't handle a bunch of European pipsqueaks?!"

"DIE!" Hyuga screamed again as he pounded Ashra's Gloucester into a nearby house. Tera again watched, waiting for a good opportunity.

"What the hell are you doing, Zifell?!" the leader of the Ashra Corps yelled; "The commander's right there! Take her out!"

First Hyuga, now Ashra. It was only a matter of time before one of the two sides learned of her dual loyalties. Again, her heart wavered, and seemed to swell to the point of bursting with indecision - at least until she and Ashley got an unexpected call.

"No," the voice said. "Let them be...these Knightmares are most interesting."

"Lord Shaing?" Ashley exclaimed. "But isn't she…"

"This is a direct order from Grandmaster Shin Hyuga Shaing," the leader of the Knights commanded; "Tera Zifell, you are to immediately withdraw. Ashra, you must fight on without her support...but I shall come to fight in her stead."

But something clicked in her head when she heard Shin's full name.

 _Shin HYUGA Shaing...and Akito HYUGA…_

"Lord Shaing," Tera finally said. "You're brothers with Akito Hyuga, aren't you? He's the one Sir Ashra is fighting."

At first, Shin didn't respond. Instead, he started chuckling. The chuckling began to build into all-out laughter, just short of an insane cackle.

"Oh, bless you, Tera Zifell!" Shin said finally.

"My lord?" the pilot of Mimir said, baffled by Shin's response to this revelation.

"From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for allowing me this chance!" the leader of the St. Michael Knights said with impassioned gratitude; "It must have been the Great God directly guiding your decisions - it seems He wants me and my little brother to be reunited today!"

"We will find something to cover up your sudden withdrawal," Jean chimed in. She was riding in a Gracchus of her own. "Return to W-0's headquarters and await further instructions." Instantly, Tera felt as if a great weight lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you, Lady Rowe," Tera sighed happily as she turned her machine.

 _Please come back alive, Leila,_ she thought as she sped off; _And the rest of you as well._

 _Damn it...stupid girl!_ Ashley thought as he looked to see the Mimir Dysphoria flying back towards Castle Weisswolf. Unfortunately, this gave Hyuga an opening.

"DIE!" the Geass-possessed soldier cried. Ashley was just barely able to block the attack in time.

"You're no ghost," he chuckled even as his voice trembled with a mixture of excitement and fear; "You're either a demon or an angel of death!"

" **DIE!"**

Hyuga's Alexander broke one of Ashra's swords.

" **DIE!"**

It smashed the Gloucester to the ground.

"Die..."

The Alexander extended its knife one more time to deliver a fatal blow...but another Gloucester leaped into his path, taking the blow.

It was Johannes, the soldier who Ashley had called foolish earlier that day.

"Jo...hannes…" Ashley gasped as he watched his comrade's Knightmare spark and smoke, its pilot bleeding through a gaping hole in his belly.

"Master Ashley," Johannes gurgled; "Best...of...luck...to you..." With that, the young man died as his Knightmare fell into a crumpled pile. Ashley swallowed nervously...it seemed his luck really had run out...or so he thought.

Suddenly, Hyuga's Alexander stopped and dropped to its knees as its pilot heard words in his head:

 _Die, Akito._

In his mind, Hyuga saw a room filled with corpses, himself as a very young child...and his brother.

 _Big brother…_

 _Die._

Due to his mind overtaking those of Ayano, Ryou and Yukiya, they also got to see the horror that unfolded before Hyuga's eyes. In their horror, the three severed their mental link with him, claiming their own minds for themselves once more. But without that berserk fury, they couldn't fight.

In a matter of seconds, each of their Knightmares had been disabled, forcing them to flee on foot...not realizing what was coming for their comrade:

The Vercingetorix...once Manfredi's, now Shin's. When it arrived in front of the now helpless Alexander, one would notice that it had been modified - its knife was gone, replaced instead by a huge axe-like weapon that seemed to be made of gears welded together, and with blades of varying shapes and sizes sticking out of the lower edge; its head now had a crest running from front to back...and most notably, it now ran on four legs like a horse.

Vercingetorix sliced off the arms and legs of the Alexander with one slash each before stepping back. Its rear and front legs folded together, becoming a single pair.

"That Knightmare…" Hyuga gasped, recognizing the golden machine.

"Akito...I can't believe it," Shin said over Akito's communicator as Vercingetorix stabbed its axe into the ground handle-first. "You're actually alive, and a European soldier to boot." The cockpit of the golden Knightmare then opened, and Shin stepped out and onto the golden Knightmare's shoulder.

"It can't be…" Hyuga gasped, recognizing his brother instantly.

"You know, out here in the open, you could kill me right now, Akito," Shin said. But his little brother made no move to do so. Instead, Hyuga opened the cockpit of his Knightmare as well, and stared at his older brother with awe. After so many years apart, the two Hyuga brothers were reunited.

"Big brother…" Hyuga murmured.

"Big brother?" Leila exclaimed, confused when she heard this - Hyuga's communicator had been left on. She immediately made tracks to his location.

"Now I see," Shin then said after he felt that the Alexander's pilot had stared at him long enough, "it seems the Great God has only allowed you to live for my sake...for my sacred cause." By this point, Leila and the others had reached him.

"Then for the sake of my sacred cause," Shin commanded; "Swear a blood oath to the Order of St. Michael...and offer up your life for the salvation of the world."

"Brother, are you telling me to…" Hyuga gasped.

"Yes, Akito," Shin said, raising his hand. "I want you to die...for my sake."

Hyuga started to waver as the compulsion to die took over. But then someone rushed up to the two…Ryou.

"AKITOOOOOOOOO!"

This managed to snap Hyuga out of his trance.

"Stay back!" Hyuga cried. But Ryou whipped out a machine gun

"Die, you bastaaaaaard!"

But inexplicably, all of the bullets flew wide - it was like someone was protecting Shin. But before they could make much of this, he got a call...it was Jean.

"Lord Hyuga, the 2nd Field Army disobeyed your orders and sent reinforcements," she said.

"Idiots," Shin grumbled. "They were supposed to head toward W-0's base for Lady Tera's cover-up..."

Unfortunately for Tera, everyone else there had heard him.

 _Tera really is a Britannian soldier!_ Leila thought.

 _That slimy little witch!_ Ryou thought, scowling angrily.

 _When I see her next, that Britannian whore is dead meat!_ Ayano thought.

 _Looks like there will be more fun yet today,_ Yukiya thought.

"Oh, did I say something I shouldn't have?" Shin chuckled. "Whatever." He stepped back into his Knightmare.

"Akito," he said ominously; "I'll come for you again soon, mark my words." With that, his machine reared up and then galloped off, with one or two Gloucesters following.

"Akito, you alright?" Ryou yelled.

"Yeah," Hyuga said as he collected himself. Ryou turned back and looked in the direction Shin went.

"Was that guy your…"

"Yep," Hyuga sighed, "My big brother." Leila's machine, along with Ayano and Yukiya, also drew near.

"No further sign of any enemies in the area," W-0's commander said. "Looks like we did it." The three Knightmare-less pilots cheered.

"Let's go home, Leila," Hyuga said as he turned to Leila.

"Yeah," Leila sighed, knowing and dreading the first thing she was going to do. "I've got some questions for Tera..."

* * *

A train rolled into a special area of Sankt Petersburg's Central Station, where a small cadre of armed guards stood in wait. The door opened, and out stepped Suzaku, a blue cloak signifying his status as Knight of Seven draped over his shoulders. A man in a blue uniform approached and extended his hand in greeting.

"On behalf of His Highness Archduke Verance, I welcome you, Sir Kururugi," the man said. "You must be tired from your long journey - we'll send you to the Guest of State residence right away."

"Thank you," Suzaku replied, shaking the man's hand. The man then glanced at the train.

"I must say," he said wryly; "The Imperial Family's private train and a Knight of the Round as escort...the gentleman with you must be highly regarded by His Imperial Majesty." As if those words had summoned him, the very gentleman that Suzaku was escorting stepped out onto the platform, his head slightly bent.

"What's this?" the eye-patched man said; "THIS is all the welcome I get?" Suzaku noted that he was feeling much better.

"No matter," he continued, smiling smugly; "When I return next time, the streets of Sankt Petersburg will be lined with the masses cheering my victory and chanting my name."

He raised his head and raised his voice for dramatic effect.

"By order of His Imperial Majesty, all Eastern Front operational planning shall hereby be conducted by me...Julius Kingsley!"

But anyone who knew him would recognize who he truly was…

* * *

 _What nonsense is this?! Using the first bearer as a military advisor?!_

 _This was not the purpose of the bearers!_

 _Explain yourself, Britannia!_

 _The first bearer is a tactical genius, and we would have use for him in securing the Thought Elevator we located in the European Union. The ruler of that particular country is not in our number, nor in our employment._

 _True...and the second bearer has been moved to the other world!_

 _Exactly! You would have one of them sit and do nothing when he could be useful for our ends?_

 _Very well. If this is the will of God, we shall allow it, even if the scrolls do not speak of it..._

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. By the way, anyone who gets the reference with Kira's hacker name gets a cookie._

 _Anyway, next time…_

 _-With the success in foiling Char's double colony drop and the restoration of Queen Dianna to her rightful place on the Lunar Kingdom throne, DREAM decides to take a bit of a rest while it decides what to do next! But their time to relax is cut short by the appearance of an unexpected enemy...the Jovian Lizards! How did they get to this world? And what will happen when an old friend makes a surprise appearance? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 39: You Can't Keep A True Hero Down! Lizards From Across the Threshold!**_

 _-There's a new military mastermind on the Britannian side - Julius Kingsley! And what's worse, a new terrorist organization dubbed "Ark Fleet" seems to have risen up, and they have big plans. It's up to W-0 to put a stop to them...but first, they have to decide what to do about Tera, who Shin inadvertently gave away! And when Hyuga's brother suddenly reveals ambitions of his own, will Tera continue following Leila to restore her memories, or will she fall in with this man who seems so obsessed with death? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 39 Gaiden: The Brightness Falls! One-Eyed Man's Wicked Scheme!**_


	58. Chapter 39

_And now it's time for some..._ Nadesico _plot? Read on, faithful fans, and find out! I also decided to move an event from Chapter 40 to here, so I can replace it with something better!_

* * *

 **Chapter 39 – You Can't Keep A True Hero Down! Lizards From Across the Threshold!**

With Gym and the rebels either captured or cowering behind Neo Zeon for the time being, the fight to take back the Lunar Kingdom had gone far more smoothly than expected. The people rejoiced at the return of their young queen, for Gym and Agrippa were more interested in turning the Kingdom into an Empire than attending to their people's needs; With the rebels still around, Dianna enlisted any and all former soldiers that still desired to fight into the Lunar Defense Force. Meanwhile, the young queen would treat the members of DREAM as her guests of honor at an impromptu party celebrating her return, as well as spend a night before returning to Earth.

And even though they didn't fight at all, Euphemia and Nunnally were included in the privilege. The older of the two princesses was walking through the halls by herself, when she suddenly heard the faint sound of someone humming.

Euphemia followed the sound until she found where it seemed to be coming from - a glass door leading to what seemed to be an indoor pool. When she opened the door and stepped in, the humming was now distinct. When she approached the pool, she saw two people - George DeSand and Nunnally, the latter happily breast-stroking through the water. She stopped and looked up at her sister, using her arms to tread in the water.

"Oh, hello!" she chirped happily.

"Nunnally, why are you..." Euphie said, baffled by this. She had assumed Nunnally's condition prevented her from doing anything physical.

"Swimming?" the young princess replied. "Well, I may not be able to use my legs, but I can paddle around just fine. It's how I get my exercise!"

"Queen Dianna said we could go anywhere in the palace aside from her personal chambers and the locked section of the archives, no?" George added. "As for your sister's bathing suit, the Queen loaned one of her old ones out."

"Ah, I see," Nunnally's sister sighed with some relief. "Thank you for watching her, Sir DeSand."

"Please, Your Highness," the Gundam Fighter replied, "just 'George' is fine...and it's my pleasure to serve as your daughter's guardian. You two would get along perfectly with my usual charge, Miss Marie Louise."

"The water feels great, Euphie!" Nunnally said happily; "You should swim too! It'll work up our appetites for the victory party later!" She continued swimming about, dipping her head under the water before popping up on the other side.

 _Oh, Lelouch,_ Euphemia thought as she watched Nunnally swim; _If only you could see how happy your sister looks..._

* * *

Not everyone wanted to stay in the castle. Those who wanted to walk around were given a guided tour of the capital city, courtesy of Loran or some other member of the castle staff. Simon, Puru, Kenichi, Daijourou, Hiyoshi, Hayato and Kei had opted to take the tour.

"Wow, this place is pretty lively," Kei commented as they walked. The overall architecture was reminiscent of an idealized mix of Renaissance and late medieval times, with a few hints of later styles. All were pleasing to the eye and well-maintained. The streets were filled - but not cramped - with people going about their daily business.

"The architecture reminds me of the towns and cities in Europe from ancient times," Daijourou said. "Never thought I'd see it outside of a book, though!"

"The Soreil family's rule goes back centuries, long before the settlement of the Moon," Loran explained. "They've always encouraged this sort of building - though we Moonrace have always accounted for any scientific advancements made."

"You know, I don't see anyone who looks poor," Kenichi said.

"That's because all people of the Lunar Kingdom work if they are able to, and those who cannot are given stipends...plus, a certain quantity of necessities are provided for free to all," the royal guard added. "It minimizes income inequality, but it doesn't eliminate it."

"I guess it helps that you have a small population too," Hayato said. "Last I heard, it was only a few hundred thousand, while Von Braun has at least a few million." Just then, Loran guided them into a bakery that seemed to have just been working at a full head of steam. The architecture reminded the newcomers of an old ski lodge.

Behind a counter, two people were packing various baked delectables into white boxes, tying them with twine, and placing them on stacks nearby. One of the people was a young man with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, the other a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Both were dressed in simple clothing covered by white aprons. The young man looked up and smiled.

"Welcome back, Loran!" he said. "I had a feeling you'd drop by!"

"Hello Keith, Verlaine," Loran said. Puru, Kei, Hiyoshi and Simon all stuck their heads in and began sniffing the air.

"Please, come in!" Verlaine said as she laid down a tray of an assortment of goodies. "We're saving most of these for the feast tonight, but you deserve the first taste - and I do mean all of you!" The group stepped inside, with the sniffers immediately scanning the tray that Verlaine had just put down.

"These look absolutely heavenly!" Hiyoshi said, trying not to salivate. "I don't know which to try first!"

"Will Anise mind?" Loran asked.

"I don't think so," Keith said. "But aren't you going to introduce us?" Loran, realizing he forgot his manners, immediately gestured to his two fellow Moonrace.

"Everyone, this is Keith Laijie and Verlaine Bond," the royal guard said; "They help Verlaine's grandmother run this bakery, which I'm a regular visitor of." One by one, the other visitors introduced themselves in return.

"Nice establishment you've got here," Hayato said as he looked around. Beats anything we have on Earth for miles."

"Are you sure it's okay if we take some?"

"It's fine. You lot saved us from Ghingnham and returned the Queen to her rightful place, after all. But do us a favor and just take one each." The group nodded, and carefully selected a pastry from off the tray.

"Mmph...sho good!" Hiyoshi said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, brother," Kenichi said. But before Puru took a bite out of hers, she noticed a basket full of fudge brownies behind the counter.

"Excuse me, may I bring a few of these to someone?" she asked.

"Of course," Verlaine said. "But you'll have to pay for it." Puru giggled happily, and reached into her pocket, but there was nothing inside.

"Oh, poo, I forgot," she whined; "I don't have any money!"

"It's fine, Puru," the pilot of the Turn A said. "I'll just put it on the royal tab." Puru's frown turned to a happy grin. She dashed over and hugged Loran.

"Thank you, Loran!" she squealed; "You're my new third best!"

"Third?!" he exclaimed.

"Big bro Judau and my sister are my first and second best, silly!" Puru giggled, causing everyone save Loran to burst out laughing.

 _At least she's honest_ , Loran sighed. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Oh, Loran!"

The group looked over to the open doorway to see a young woman with short brown hair and eyes standing there. She was sporting a modest pink and white maid's outfit. Behind her was another relic of the past - a genuine horse and wooden cart.

"Hello, Sochie," Loran said. "I'm just giving our esteemed guests a tour. Everyone, this is Sochie Heim - a maid at Her Majesty's palace." Again, Loran's guests introduced themselves.

"I hope you don't mind, Miss Heim," Keith said; "We let the Queen's guests have their pick of this final pastry batch. Once they're finished, we'll pack them up and you can take them to the palace."

"Hey, let _us_ give you two a hand," Simon said, picking up four or five boxes. "C'mon, guys." With that, Loran's guests picked up boxes and made their way outside, then carefully loading them on the cart.

"So, is it true?" Sochie whispered; "Are all these people from another universe?"

"Just those three brothers," Loran replied. "You'll get a chance to meet the others at the party tonight." Sochie sighed as she watched the goodies get loaded on.

 _Serving as the Queen's guard, being entrusted with the Turn A, and traveling to another universe,_ she thought; _Oh, if only I could travel with you, Loran…_

* * *

Not everyone on the _Ra Cailum_ and _Nadesico_ was welcomed to the party. The two prisoners captured during the Fifth Luna operation sat locked in the _Ra Cailum_ 's prison cell. Being Neo Zeon soldiers, they obviously couldn't be given the run of the ship.

"How humiliating to be captured like this," Puru Two sighed. "Me, Lady Haman's trusted servant…"

"It could be worse," Bernie quipped as he leaned back against the wall; "We could be dead." Puru Two sniffled a bit, but said nothing. Soon, they were approached by Judau and Christina. The former was clutching a small white box tied with twine.

"Puru Two! Bernie!" Christina said when they approached the cell.

"Hiya, Chris," Bernie said amicably. "I'm guessing this guy's the pilot of the ZZ Gundam."

"Judau Ashta's the name," the boy replied. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances, but it's nice to meet ya all the same." Just then, Puru Two lunged at the bars, her eyes filled with anger and hate.

"You!" she hissed, "How dare you brainwash my sister!"

"Brainwash?" Judau exclaimed, appalled at the very idea of that. "She joined us of her own free will!"

"Shut up, you!" Puru's sister shot back; "She'd never do that!"

"Do you really believe that?" Bernie said. This made the young ace back off a bit, seeing as he had a point - she of all people would know her sister better than anyone. Seeing that Puru Two had calmed down, the Geara Doga Kai pilot turned back to the two DREAMers.

"So, I guess you're going to try to convince us to join your little group, huh?" he said.

"That was the idea," Christina answered. "But I know it's hard for you too…"

"Sure, count me in," Bernie replied before the Gundam Alex's pilot had finished her sentence, causing the other three mobile suits pilots to double over in shock.

"Seriously?!" Judau exclaimed. "Just like that?!" Puru was one thing - but he hadn't expected an adult to join so easily.

"You guys were only trying to stop Char, right?" the would-be DREAMer said; "As long as you aren't going to target innocent Zeon civilians, I'm with you. Besides, it's too awkward being enemies with the woman I care about."

Christina blushed.

"Bernie…"

With that, Chris unlocked the door, and Bernie stepped out. But Puru Two was still too shocked at Bernie's immediate coat-turning to try and escape herself before Christina locked the door again.

"C'mon, Puru Two, fight for us!" Judau said. "I'll let you and your sister have all the fun you want when we have down-time!"

"It's either that or be locked up in here until this conflict is over," Bernie added.

"Not happening," Puru's sister said, stepping into the back corner and sulking. "You might as well just kill me now and save yourselves the trouble of keeping me alive!" Christina and Judau sighed and shook your heads.

"Give it some thought, Puru Two," the Gundam Alex's pilot said. "C'mon, Bernie. Let's get you a new uniform." The three DREAMers walked away, but Judau quickly realized he still had to make his delivery. He doubled back and pushed the box (with some effort) through the bars.

"I almost forgot...these are for you," he said. "Puru told me these were your favorite." Puru Two, baffled by Judau's gesture, picked up the box.

"...Oh...um...thank you."

"If you _do_ change your mind," ZZ Gundam's pilot said with a friendly grin; "Just let us know." With that, he followed after Christina and Bernie. Puru looked down at the box. She shook it, then took a few sniffs before finally opening it.

She gasped - inside were six fudge brownies from the Bonds' bakery.

 _These...ARE my favorites…_

* * *

With time yet before the party, Domon decided to train alone. He found a good spot: a park with a thick forest. On the otherwise desolate moon, such green places gave workers a place to relieve stress. And Domon had a lot of stress.

However, someone was watching him.

As Domon practiced, he suddenly heard someone laugh, as if mocking him. Being the hot-blooded, short-tempered man he was, the martial artist scowled and looked around.

"Whoever you are, come out and show yourself!" he yelled; "If you don't, I'll smash you and this whole forest into tiny pieces!"

Eventually, the hidden figure did appear - he had been hiding in plain sight, camouflaging himself against a tree using a sheet that was patterned like the tree's bark while he clung to it.

The man was an odd character. He wore a thick military jacket with red trim, mask, white gloves, black pants, and most notably, a red, yellow and black ski mask...it was Neo Germany's Gundam Fighter. The katana on his back made him seem like some sort of German ninja.

"Domon Kasshu...it's quite unlike a Gundam Fighter to leave Earth," the ninja said.

"You had to do the same to find me, Neo-Germany," Domon replied. "Unfortunately, now isn't the time or the place to have a Gundam Fight."

"Yes. But I, Schwarz Bruder, have sought you for a different reason," Neo-Germany's Gundam Fighter replied as he jumped down. "I have come to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Domon asked, suspicious of this character, even as he sounded vaguely familiar.

"Cease your pursuit of the Devil Gundam and Master Asia," Schwarz replied. "You cannot hope to defeat them."

"I'll defeat them! Just you watch!" Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter retorted angrily, lunging at him in the hopes of showing him otherwise. But Schwarz dodged every one of Domon's attacks with the greatest of ease, as if he was moving with the very air Domon's strikes displaced. He then counterattacked with a devastating gut punch that caused the Gundam Fighter to stagger backwards into a tree.

"That's all?" Schwarz said with disappointment. "You truly call yourself a Gundam Fighter with such weak skills?!"

Domon struggled to get up, but the blow had been too strong.

"Domon Kasshu - you delude yourself with the idea that you are superior to all other Gundam Fighters. If you couldn't even defeat your old teacher, Master Asia, then what makes you think you have any hope of overcoming the Devil Gundam?!"

"Damn you..." Domon growled.

"The Gundam Fight Finals draw ever closer," Schwarz said grimly. "As does the fall of the moon. But you do not possess the power you need to overcome these trials. Until you do...farewell!"

Without another word, Schwarz tossed down a smoke bomb, covering the area in smoke. Once it cleared, Domon saw that the mysterious fighter was gone...

* * *

At last, the hour had come. The palace's vast ballroom was filled with several hundred Moonrace from all walks of life, each dressed in fine clothing - some of the commoners weren't up to the standards of the upper class citizens, but it mattered not, for all were welcome at this occasion. The room was also bustling with castle staff, including servers, maids and even a full orchestra on a platform. Because of this, those who couldn't fit into the ballroom had to stay outside - not that there wasn't even more food and stuff there. But DREAM waited inside, being the guests of honor.

Finally, Queen Dianna appeared in her royal finery, accompanied by an impeccably dressed Loran and Harry. She was holding a glass of fine Lunar vintage as she stepped onto the platform where the orchestra was. Those who couldn't see her in person could see her on a holographic projector.

"Hear me, children of the Moon!" she said as loudly as she could. The crowd both outside and inside the castle quickly quieted down. Once the crowd was silent, Dianna began to speak.

"Over the course of these past weeks, nary a moment has passed where I did not think of the people I was forced to leave behind. To see the spirit of peace and brotherhood did not leave our fair kingdom even when Agrippa and his mad general took over gladdens my heart."

Loran nodded with approval.

"While the head of my royal guard, Sir Harry Ord, was responsible for the arrest of the traitor Agrippa, it was your loyalty to the values of our people that enabled my guard and his chosen allies to enter this palace and remove Agrippa from the throne, and drive out the ones who desired needless war and conquest. That loyalty cannot ever be fully repaid."

Harry nodded as well and smirked a bit as Dianna raised her glass. All those holding a drink of some form did so as well.

"So, this celebration is not just of the heroic deeds of the ones who fought, but of all of you, who resisted the ones who might have repeated the awful disaster of five years ago! To you, people of the Lunar Kingdom, I say...cheers!"

"CHEERS!" the crowd replied.

* * *

The party was going quite well - no untoward accidents, no surprise attacks, nothing unexpected whatsoever. DREAM was having a ball meeting, chatting with and sometimes showing off for the people of the Moon.

Janus, wearing the same suit he had worn to Char's party, had just got done chatting with one of Loran's fellow guards when he found Tara sitting on a chair, lazily swirling a glass of juice. She was wearing one of the dresses from the _Nadesico_. She looked up when Janus approached her.

"Heya, Jan," she said. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah - a lot more than the one we were spies at," he replied; "Since the Queen invited everyone in the city, just about everyone's nice and friendly." Just then, a slow melody issued from the orchestra, one that Tara, having been to her share of parties, quickly recognized. Numerous couples stepped into the center of the room, clasped hands with their partners, and began to dance.

"Hey, people are starting to dance," Janus said. "What's this one called again?"

"It's a waltz," Lifthrasir's pilot answered. But Janus nodded and said nothing more, and this started to peeve her a little bit.

"Ahem!" she said loudly. Janus didn't seem to get the memo immediately. She again made the sound of clearing her throat, but still he failed to respond. Finally, Tara finished the rest of her drink and stood up.

"Just come on!" she said as she grabbed Janus' hand, leading him onto the dance floor. She started to show him the basics, but to their mutual surprise, he seemed to remember the steps, the very act of dancing bringing the memory to consciousness.

"Wow, you're pretty good!" she said as Janus spun her around once (as part of the dance); "Is this really your first time?"

"I dunno," he replied as they resumed waltzing. "Now that we're dancing..."

"Me too," Tara said, as she realized that she was feeling the same. "I suddenly remembered you staring into my eyes as we glided across the floor in a room a lot like this." The two smiled at each other, allowing their bodies to take them through the motions. When the music finally ended, the couples went back into the crowd.

"We really need to figure out where these other memories are coming from," Tara said as they walked back, hand in hand.

"Yeah," Janus replied. "Maybe if we keep piloting Granlif and Lifthrasir, we'll learn the truth..."

* * *

Kouji couldn't help but notice that Zeorymer's pilots had disappeared entirely since the battle. They didn't show up to the ball either. In fact, they had never gone to the palace grounds at all. Finally, he decided to seek them out himself.

He decided to try the _Ra Cailum_ 's hangar.

While he didn't see Miku, he did find Masato. He seemed to be examining the Turn A and Mazinger Z...and chuckling in a rather disturbing manner as he did so. Warily, Kouji approached him.

"Hey, Masato?"

The teen looked up. But Kouji could immediately sense that this wasn't the Masato he knew, as brief as their acquaintance had been. His eyes were leery, his expression cold and calculating, rather than the awkward timidness Masato usually exhibited.

"Oh, you want to speak to him?" Masato said in an unnervingly cruel tone. "Come back later. I have more important things to do."

"Hey Masato...or whoever you are...why are you fiddling with the Turn A? That's Loran's machine!"

"That weak-willed child?" Masato replied. "No wonder the Moonlight Butterfly has gotten so little use."

"You say that like you built the Turn A," Mazinger's pilot said. But Masato smirked and started to walk around Mazinger Z, rubbing its metal leg with his hand. For some reason, this got the machine's pilot quite angry.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Kouji yelled. "I didn't say you could touch Mazinger!"

"What I'm doing is none of your business," Zeorymer's main pilot replied haughtily. "Now go away."

"You're not planning on turning on us, are you?" Kouji growled. "Because if you are..."

Masato smirked, amused by Kouji's anger. "Don't worry," he said. "Hau Dragon has become your enemy...and you'll need Zeorymer to defeat them - so by proxy, you need me. Therefore, all I will ask is that you stay out of my personal affairs. Do that, and I'll play by your rules."

As much as he hated to admit it, whoever this other Masato was had a good point. Tara and Hathaway had barely been able to even scratch Lanstar, but Zeorymer defeated it with a single attack.

But before Kouji could answer, he saw Masato clutch his head, then suddenly return to his usual self.

"Kouji...what's going on? Last thing I remember was chatting with Miku..."

* * *

Unfortunately, the group did not get a chance to get much sleep that night...not when the raid alarm went off throughout the Lunar Kingdom, as well as on the two ships.

Yurika, still dressed in her pajamas and slippers, ran out onto the bridge of the _Nadesico_ where Ruri, fully uniformed, was already running a scan. The rest of the bridge crew were also in either uniform or in their sleeping clothes, depending on whether they had gone to bed by this point. Akatsuki was also on the deck as well.

"Ruri, what's the...situation?" Yurika said between yawns.

"I'm not sure you're going to believe this...but I've detected Threshold signatures approximately ten kilometers northeast from our position, as well as boson jump energy patterns."

"Boson jump AND Threshold signatures?!" the _Nadesico_ 's captain exclaimed. At that moment, a small fleet of Jovian Battas and Katonbos emerged from a massive white Threshold out in the distance, followed by five of the massive Jovian mechs from Moscow back in the other world.

"Yes...it seems our friends the Jovian Lizards have managed to get a hold of Threshold technology," Akatsuki said grimly. "But theorizing how they got it will have to come later. Right now, they must be stopped..."

* * *

Nunnally looked out of the window of the _Nadesico_ and watched as her friends and allies prepared to sortie against the enemy that had appeared suddenly. Ever since she got here, Nunnally had been unable to use the power of Mark Nemo to help DREAM in its battles, due to the difficulty of using a Knightmare Frame out in space.

"Nunnally, are you just going to keep sitting around while your friends fight? Have you already forgotten why we forged our contract?"

"You're right."

Nunnally turned her wheelchair around and started towards the hangar. On the way, she happened to see Bright.

"Princess, where are you going?" he asked with concern. "There's going to a battle - you should stay in your room."

"No. I'm going to help out," the princess replied defiantly, yet politely. "If you would, please let me through."

"Nunnally, don't be foolish. Leave this to the others," Bright scolded her.

"No!" the crippled princess cried out. "I'm tired of it...of being powerless! I want to be able to do more than just sit and pray for your success!"

"Alright then...where's your giant robot?" the Londo Bell commander quipped.

"Let me go to the hangar and I'll gladly show you."

Bright sighed. There was no point in arguing with her, especially since she was a princess. He let Nunnally go by, then followed behind her, curious as to what exactly she was capable of.

They soon arrived on the lower hangar floor, and Nunnally drove her wheelchair next to Evangelion Unit 02. Asuka looked down, and was shocked to see her there. She looked up to her and smiled, then closed her eyes and summoned Mark Nemo, much to the shock of everyone present.

"Whoa!" Asuka exclaimed. "When did the cripple learn to do that?!"

"Nunnally, are you sure you'll be okay?" Akito asked with concern. "You are aware that you could die out there, right?"

"C'mon, Akito, believe in the girl a little!" Kittan chimed in. "Or as Kamina would have put it, believe in the her that believes in you; right, Your Highness?"

 _Whoever this Kamina person was_ , Nunnally thought, _he must have been a great motivator._

"The enemy is approaching. All units, prepare to launch!"

* * *

First outside were Voltes V, the Astray Blue Frame, Mazinger Z, Mark Nemo, Shining Gundam, Lifthrasir, and King Kittan.

"Heh, I guess pushing that big space rock yesterday took a lot of Simon," Tara said. "I hope you can pick up his slack, Kittan. You too, milady!"

Nemo giggled a bit - she could handle Nunnally's own safety on her own. Their shared Geass power, reading the lines of the future, made the Mark Nemo next to impossible to hit.

After them, out came Akito, Ryoko, Izumi, Hikaru and Akatsuki in their Aestivalis, all equipped with 0G Frames, along with Ryoma in Black Getter.

"So, these guys are from your universe, Tenkawa?" Ryoma asked. "And you call 'em Jovian Lizards? Makes them sound like those nasty Invaders..."

"Yes. You could say they're like that," Akatsuki said. "It seems we Nagares have a history with alien abominations, no matter what world we live in."

"Attention!" Yurika called out after sipping a cup of the special iced tea. "Our priority is to protect the Lunar Kingdom!

"Well, let's get to it, then," Akatsuki said.

"Yeah! We can't spoil the Federation's chance to ally with the moon!" Hikaru added eagerly. With that, DREAM moved to meet the enemies in combat. The Aestivalis, Black Getter, Lifthrasir, King Kittan and Mark Nemo all charged in, while the rest hung back and peppered the enemy from afar.

"Guys, keep in mind that the Gekiganger-types can boson jump," Akatsuki warned them. "Don't stay in physical contact with them longer than you have to."

"Gotcha," Tara said. "Let's go, Xemmey!" Tara headed toward one of the large Jovian robots, beam tonfas ready to attack. The mech lunged at her with one of its big claws, which the swift mech dodged, then fired a few shots from her rifles into its back, piercing its Distortion Field with ease, causing it to turn around. But then Xemmey suddenly said something Tara didn't expect to hear, especially not in the middle of a battle.

"Tara, I've detected life signs coming from inside the Jovian mech after that last attack...life signs that are a 99.9986% match those of a typical Earth human."

"What?!" Tara exclaimed, baffled by this statement. "But aren't the Jovian Lizards..."

"Tara, I suggest we disable that machine and capture its pilot for questioning," Xemmey answered.

"Yeah...good idea," Lifthrasir's pilot said in agreement. Tara drew her beam tonfas, dove into a portal, and came back out behind the mech once again, and struck with her robot's melee weapons, slashing off the mech's arms and flight engine, which caused the mech to drop out of the sky and land onto the moon's surface with a thud.

Just then, another Jovian mech boson jumped behind her, only to be cut down by the Mark Nemo. Tara watched in dismay as the cockpit was impaled by the living Knightmare Frame's katana.

"Nunnally! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"Nunnally isn't exactly here right now," Nemo said. "You can call me Nemo...I am her Knight, and grant her the strength to fight."

Tara, deciding to question this later, pulled out her rifles, aiming at the AI-controlled Battas and Katonbos while the Mark Nemo bounded up and sliced into a nearby Batta.

Almost immediately after the fall of the Gekiganger-type machines, the AI-controlled drones started acting erratically - now that their apparent chain of command had been broken, they were all starting to act without any of the cohesion they usually exhibited.

"Uh-oh," Hikaru exclaimed, "it looks like they're out of control!"

"Don't worry about it!" Yurika said; "We just need to take them down before they cause any damage to the Kingdom!" Kouji grinned.

"This calls for a little Mazin Power!" he said. "Everyone stand back!" As the group did, he readied Mazinger Z's strongest attack. Like before, its joints began to emanate small burst of Photon Power.

" **PHOTON...BEEEEEEEEEEEAM!"**

Mazinger Z unleashed another massive blast of pure Photon energy, but this time Kouji was able to sweep its gaze across the battlefield, piercing the Distortion Fields of all the machines and destroy them all in one pass.

"Impressive," Ruri said. "Omoikane is not detecting any more readings of Jovian machines after that attack."

"Nice one, Kouji!" Kittan said, his Gunman giving a thumbs-up. Kouji grinned and made Mazinger Z raised its fist victoriously.

"Someone retrieve the disabled Jovian mech," Yurika ordered. "Tara said that she did so in order to interrogate the pilot."

"No! Destroy it!" Akatsuki cried out. "We can't allow any Jovians to live!"

"Sorry, Akatsuki, but I have to agree with Captain Misumaru here," Bright replied. "If we can learn more about them, we could find a way to end the war once and for all."

But before anyone could make a move to do so, a white Threshold opened up in the skies above. A large squadron of angel troops, consisting of Principalities, Powers, Virtues, and a new type that they had never seen before entered. The new kind, of which there were four, was an amethyst colored creature with the head and face of a man, and the body of a lion.

Finally, Raziel appeared.

"Oh great, THESE jerkwads again," Ryoko grumbled.

"What's Zero doing with them?" Gai Murakumo said, raising an eyebrow in surprised. "And since when did he have wings?"

"He may look like Zero, but that is most certainly NOT him," Nemo said. "This High Seraph must be changing his appearance to confuse us." This was enough of an answer for DREAM, and turned back to face their opponent.

"You children who have mastered the Threshold against the will of God," Raziel said, his voice somehow resounding in the air-less lunar sky; "Your time has come."

"Speak for yourself!" Akito replied. "I bet you're the one who gave the Jovian Lizards the ability to use Thresholds in the first place!"

"It was a necessary measure to overcome you," the masked angel replied. "But since they have failed, I must take this matter into my own hands...I shall do what Samael failed to do: obliterate you!"

His gaze, which could be sensed even through his mask and the thick walls of the _Nadesico_ , seemed to pierce Ruri's mind.

"In particular," he added, pointing at the _Nadesico_. "You have committed a most grievous defiance of that divine will, Electron Fairy."

"M...me?" Ruri stammered, a rare look of surprise and confusion.

"One who was called home did not return because of your travels in this reality," the masked angel said. But before Ruri could make sense of this, Raziel turned to his soldiers. As if they heard a telepathic command, they all poured in, preparing to rain death upon them - thus, the battle began anew…

* * *

Back at the Photon Power Labs in Kamina City, Kouji's grandfather was studying the stream of data flowing in at every moment that Mazinger was active. Juzo seemed very pleased with what was coming into his office. Just then, Professor Yuumi and his daughter, the Universal Century version of Sayaka, came in.

"Still watching Mazinger, I see," Professor Yuumi said with a sigh.

"Of course!" Juzo laughed; "Even if we were separated by a million miles, I can still receive battle data from Mazinger, Minovsky particles be damned!"

"I hope Kouji will be okay," Sayaka said.

"I'm sure he will, Sayaka," her father said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, making him accidentally push Sayaka forward. A moment later, alarms began to blare, cutting the feed between Mazinger Z and Juzo's computer.

"Confound it, what's going on now?" the elderly scientist said. "It looked like something interesting was happening!"

"Juzo Kabuto!" a pair of voices speaking in unison called out, dulled by the thick walls; "Baron Ashura has come for you and the Photon Power you possess!" Juzo quickly switched his computer to see out of one of the cameras surrounding the labs.

Sure enough, there was Baron Ashura, riding atop a yellow-gold Mechabeast with a vaguely pentagonal body with a small, singled-horned head sticking out, a much larger horn mounted above it, six spikes running down its back, two humanoid limbs in front and two bull-like ones in back.

He was joined by a number of Talos and two other Mechabeasts...one was a humanoid one dressed in maroon Roman-esque armor and a spiked helmet while carrying a large gladiator's sword; the other resembled a black, dark-red and dark green centurion warrior, its head featuring a fin that hangs backwards, spiked wrecking balls for hands, and a battle skirt. The head also had a torch-like flame coming out of it.

"Talos and Mechabeasts!" Juzo scowled; "I should have guessed Dr. Hell would try something while Mazinger was away! It's a good thing I prepared for just such an occasion!"

"But do we have enough time to move everything important?" Prof. Yuumi asked, concerned as the Talos started to tromp forward.

"I'll stall him as best as I can, father," Sayaka said, her voice filled with determination. "Please, get Aphrodite A ready."

"No, Sayaka!" her father said; "Leave this to the Grapearl patrols!" Before she could answer, Juzo heard the sound of something descending from the sky.

"Wait, something else has just appeared in the atmosphere!" he exclaimed. They watched as the Talos stopped and watched the unknown descend from the heavens. It resembled a giant robotic eagle at first, but then it shifted to a more human shape...that of Raideen.

"Men and women of Photon Power Labs," Raideen's pilot boomed; "Allow ME to cover your escape!"

 _That machine,_ Juzo thought; _I've seen it somewhere before…_

"It seems that the avatar of Zeus is not around," the young man declared as Raideen readied its God Gorgon; "Therefore, Raideen the Brave shall serve as its understudy!"

"Raideen, the great servant of Mu?!" Ashura exclaimed. "Talos! Mechabeasts! Forget the Labs for the time being! Destroy Raideen!"

 _Raideen...great servant of Mu?!_ Juzo thought, now recognizing the name; _Could it be?!_ But he put aside this thought for a moment.

"Let's not waste this young man's generosity and perfect timing! Have the staff prepare the transports! Place priority on the Japanium and Aphrodite A!" Professor Yuumi and Sayaka nodded, and hurried on to do what needed to be done.

 _I must re-examine my notes when we arrive at our Neo Hong-Kong branch,_ Kouji's grandfather thought as he glanced back at the screen one last time before hurrying to do what he had to do...

* * *

Back on the Moon, Domon managed to slip through several Atik Yomin troopers and get up close and personal with Raziel.

"Here I go!" he boomed as his machine's vents opened up and his hand glowed with energy.

" **SHINING FINGEEEEEEER!** "

Raziel quickly turned and raised his hand in front of him - the symbol of Geass appeared there momentarily, and then a barrier made of barely-visible hexagons appeared, causing Domon's attack to glance off.

"He blocked the Shining Finger with his bare hand?!" Kittan exclaimed. "This guy's one tough nut to crack!" But Raziel proved further deadliness by causing his cape to split and change into deadly blades of shadow that lashed out at the mobile fighter, damaging its body and sending it flying.

 _Damn it,_ Domon groaned as he righted Shining Gundam; _Schwarz was right...I DO need to train!_

"Leave it to me, Domon!" Kouji said as he locked on to Raziel, who was had turned to dusting himself off. "High Seraph or not, I'll still blow him away with one shot, just like I did those Jovians!"

" **PHOTON...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!"**

This time, Kouji concentrated the entire attack on Raziel, but he again raised his hand, creating the barrier to deflect the attack, sending it harmlessly into space.

"No way!" Mazinger's pilot cried, shocked that his machine's strongest attack had failed, "it just bounced off!"

"Idiots! You can't hope to defeat me as you are!" the High Seraph declared. "None of you do!"

"Kenichi! It's like when we fought Ramiel!" Hiyoshi exclaimed. "Captain Misumaru! Tell Janus get to Granlif! He and Tara need to dispel his protection before we can damage him!" But before Yurika could issue any orders, Raziel closed the distance between himself and the _Nadesico_ , passing through the Distortion Field as if it wasn't even there. He landed on top of the ship and made a beeline for one of its missile launchers. With a powerful flying kick, he demolished it.

"We've lost missile tubes 5 through 8!" Jun cried. Raziel turned his attention to one of the ship's engines, and smashed through it with a powerful double-handed strike.

"Heavy damage to the starboard engine!" Jun yelled. Finally, the High Seraph's cape again began to form into the sharp tentacles, which began to grow and spread wildly, though all were poised to take out the ship itself.

"Perish, Electron Fairy and friends!" he bellowed. But suddenly, he sensed the approach of the Mark Nemo, but with only just enough time to see it at the peak of a jump, katana poised to slash him in half.

"Hands off, you!" Nemo cried.

Nunnally's Geass eye flashed as her blade made contact with Raziel's hand. The resulting collision sent ripples through spacetime, and sent both flying.

 _That power,_ Raziel thought; _she managed to overcome my power of absolute invulnerability so easily?!_

"Nice trick," Nemo taunted. "But let's see how long you can keep it up!" But suddenly a voice called out to the various members of DREAM over the radio.

"NEVER FEAR, FRIENDS! I'VE COME TO SAVE THE DAAAAAAAY!"

Tara's and Akito's hearts stopped for a moment when they heard that voice…a voice that belonged to a kindred spirit they were sure they had seen die. But the voice was no illusion. A blue Aestivalis sped out from over the horizon, appearing to be completely undamaged…indeed, it was looking even MORE powerful than before.

 _Well, it looks like he actually finished it,_ Ryoma thought.

"…Gai Daigoji…you're alive?!" Yurika exclaimed, completely shocked to see the king of _Gekiganger_ fans alive and well. Even Ruri's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"At last, my dear captain, you refer to me by the name of my soul!" Gai Daigoji bellowed joyfully. "It brings me such joy to hear it! Now, cretins...taste the fist of my soul... **GEKIGAAAAAAN FLAAAAARE!** "

The blue Aestivalis tore through the swarm of angels.

"…Gai!" Akito and Tara cried out together.

"Akito! Tara! My fellow warriors of passion! It's great to see you again as well! Let's finish off these evildoers together!"

Akito's and Gai's Aestivalis paired up and started flying in sync.

"Akito, match my timing!" Gai bellowed.

"Right!" Akito answered, overjoyed to be fighting alongside his old friend again. Tara pulled out her rifles and aimed at the swarm of angels.

"Hit it, guys!" she cried.

"FINISHING STRIKE!" the two cried in a hot-blooded manner. "DOUBLE! GEKIGAN! FLAAARE!"

The entire mass of enemies was tossed upward by the impact, giving Tara a clear shot.

"LIFTHRAAAA DIVIDER!"

A dozen portals opened up, blasting the entire mass of enemy troops in one go, before they exploded as the energy in their bodies was violently released, causing a great cheer to sound throughout the capital city, the fearful citizenry ecstatic at DREAM's victory.

But Raziel yet remained, but he had also taken severe damage - the astonishing entrance of the not-actually-dead pilot had prevented him from using his power.

"You...so, he sent you back here, Jiro Yamada," the High Seraph said. "Fortunately for you, it seems I've underestimated just how powerful that girl is against me. We'll have to finish this another time." With that, he disappeared as did the few surviving Atik Yomin troops.

* * *

 _A little shorter than my usual chapters lately, but still fun nonetheless. Until next time!_


	59. Chapter 39 Gaiden

_Today, we continue the plot of_ Code Geass: Akito the Exiled, _and also, a smidgen of_ GaoGaiGar _and_ Gundam SEED Astray _plot!_

* * *

 **Chapter 39 Gaiden: The Brightness Falls! One-Eyed Man's Wicked Scheme!**

Up in GGG's Orbit Base, Chief Taiga, Geki Hyuuma and Mamoru - the latter chock full of excitement - watched as the Junk Guild transport ship HOME made its way into the ship dock, guided by numerous workers. The ship soon docked safely, and the ship's passengers stepped out - Lowe, Kisato, Liam and The Professor. The pilot of the Astray Red Frame was carrying Hachi. Meanwhile, the front of the ship opened up, and workers pulled out a long, low cart with something on it.

"Oi! Did someone order a Junker?" Lowe called out. The two GGG members floated over to greet the visitors.

"Who are you guys?" Mamoru asked.

"Welcome, Lowe Gear and friends!" Taiga said warmly.

"So, this is the Gutsy Geoid Guard's Orbit Base?" Kisato said, looking around. "Not bad digs, if I do say so myself."

"I must correct you in that regard, Miss Yamabuki," the head of GGG said. "We are no longer the Gutsy Geoid Guard..."

"WE'RE NOW THE GUTSY **GALAXY** GUARD!" Mamoru yelled, bouncing high up into the air due to the hangar's microgravity. Hyuuma grabbed the boy before he got too high and set him down gently.

"You've sure got spirit, little guy!" Liam chuckled, amused by Mamoru's leap.

"Ahem...Mamoru, these are members of the Junk Guild," Taiga explained; "They're neutral in world political affairs like us. They scavenge Earth and space for broken machine parts to reuse them...this makes them expert tinkerers."

"And Lowe here is one of the best," Hyuuma added. "That's why we called him and the crew of HOME."

"Oh, c'mon, you're making me blush!" Lowe said. "I just couldn't resist the chance to get a look at GGG's Ultech stuff up close and personal! That, and I'd like your help on something too." As he said this, the workers pulled the cart forward, revealing their contents - pieces of a broken katana, complete with a handle. But the size of the weapon was such that it couldn't be wielded by a human...it was built to be used by a mobile suit.

"That sword's all broken," Mamoru said as he peeked in, frowning a bit.

"We'd fix it ourselves, but the guy who forged it apparently died," Lowe said. "We figured maybe we could use your G-Stone technology to help reforge it properly. And while that's going on, we'd also help you work on upgrading GaoGaiGar! Hachi here is really good with complicated repairs."

"Leave it to us!" the quantum computer said.

* * *

A gentle-looking woman with straight blond hair tied into two pigtails at the front approached a Britannian soldier in Slonim. In spite of the best efforts of W-0, the town had quickly been retaken by Euro Britannia, and now the army was salvaging one of the destroyed Alexander drones.

The soldier immediately noticed that the woman wore the typical white uniform of the Knights of the Round along with a light green cape with gold accents.

"Hey, what's a Knight of the Round doing here?" the soldier whispered to another. "I heard there was one accompanying the new military advisor…"

"Excuse me, who's in charge here?" the woman ordered. A Britannian officer hurried over to her and saluted.

"That would be me, my Lady!" he said. "We knew that a Knight of the Round was here in Euro Britannia, but we didn't expect it to be you, Lady Monica!"

"The one accompanying the new advisor would be Sir Suzaku Kururugi, the new Knight of Seven," Monica replied. "I'm here on my own personal business."

"I see," the officer replied. "What can we do for you, my Lady?"

"I understand you have one of W-0's Alexander drones in your possession," she said, glancing over at the broken brown Knightmare. "I've received such reports from one of our spies embedded in that unit."

"Yes - we managed to capture one that was relatively intact after the enemy fled Slonim," the officer said. "My men salvaging it as we speak." At this, Monica smiled...though genuinely pleasant, it was a smile that hid a deadly, almost ruthless nature underneath.

"I'd like it for myself," the Knight of the Round said. "As a Knight of the Round, I've been trying to get a customized Knightmare for myself, and the Alexander would make an excellent base to work from. I'll bring it to Tomoro in Cambodia on my personal carrier" The officer saluted her again.

"Yes, My Lady!" he barked before turning to his men. "Listen up! There's been a change of plans regarding that drone! It is now property of the Knight of Twelve, Lady Monica Krushevski! It is to be transported as is to her personal transport!" With that, the men scrambled to get the Alexander onto a truck so it could be loaded on to Monica's vessel.

 _I do hope that Lady Tera didn't get caught as a result of sending this information,_ the Knight thought. _His Highness put so much trust in her when he gave her that mission…_

* * *

Back at Castle Weisswolf, Tera relaxed in her quarters, not realizing what was to come. She heard the door to her room open, and in strode Yukiya, Ayano and Ryou, all looking very angry...they had just arrived after being picked up by the same vessel as before.

"Oh hey, guys!" Tera said happily, not noticing their angry faces immediately. "You made…"

But suddenly, Ayano stepped in front.

"Shut your yap, you whore!" she yelled as she slammed Tera against the wall, holding her short katana to the Britannian soldier's throat. Not realizing what was happening, she looked at her friends.

"We know what you're up to," Ryou growled. "You thought you could trick us by playing nice with the Commander."

"What are you talking about?" Tera said. "Leila and I are really…"

"Don't play dumb!" Ayano yelled, pushing the blade against Tera's throat more. She could now feel the sword's keen edge biting into her skin. If she made the slightest move, the blade would likely slice her jugular vein.

"You're a terrible liar, you know?" Yukiya chuckled. "Because of you, our whole mission turned out to be pointless." Just then, Leila and Hyuga entered the room.

"That's enough!" Leila barked. "Stand down!" Grudgingly, the three Japanese soldiers obeyed, though Ayano shoved Tera onto her bed.

"We'd like to speak with Tera in private," she ordered. "Return to your quarters and remain there until further notice." Hyuga nodded, indicating that if the spy tried anything with the Commander, he'd handle it. With that, they left. Once the door closed, Hyuga leaned against it, ensuring that Tera would not be able to escape without going through him.

"Tera," Leila said; "We all learned that you're a Britannian soldier sent to infiltrate our squadron."

"Who told you _that_ story?" the Mimir's pilot said, hoping against hope to maintain her disguise. But she wasn't ready for the answer.

"Akito's brother...the Grandmaster of the Knights of St. Michael," W-0's commander replied sadly; "We heard him mention you in regards to their troop movements." Seeing that she couldn't lie her way out of this one, she finally let down her guard.

"To be frank, I suspected you from the moment we met," Leila then said. "But then I remembered a promise I made to a friend of yours...a promise to help you find yourself again."

Tera wasn't sure what to make of this. Who was this friend of hers? How could this person have met Leila?

"Tera," the girl said, bending down a bit and placing her hands on Tera's shoulders, "someone tampered with your memories...and I want to do whatever I can to help you set them right again."

 _So, she knows,_ Tera thought. _And that must explain why she let me into the unit so easily._

"So, will you fight with us?" Leila finally asked. "For real? I'll do whatever I can to help you if you stay, but if you'd rather be my enemy..."

"I...don't know," Tera finally replied. Leila stood up.

"I understand," W-0's command said with a sad but gentle smile; "You have to choose between loyalty to your nation and loyalty to yourself. I'll give you time to decide." She started to walk away, but stopped at the door.

"But until you do," she said. "I'm going to have to confine you to your quarters and keep your activities monitored." Tera smiled awkwardly and laid back in her bed.

"That makes sense," she said. "Don't want me causing any trouble." With that, Leila and Hyuga left. The same kind of camera that had been in the room of the three Japanese soldiers now extended out of the floor as she turned over onto her side and faced the wall.

 _Clovis..._

* * *

"Someone tampered with her memories?" Hyuga exclaimed when Leila told him about Tera's situation. She was seated behind the desk at her office, while he was leaning against the nearby wall.

"Yes. The night before our last mission, she and I were talking...she was the one to suggest using drones. What's more, she referred to you and the others as Japanese rather than Elevens."

"That still doesn't change the fact that she was spying on us," Hyuga said. "If you suspected her, I would have killed her for you." Leila sighed.

"I wonder how my father would feel about this," she said.

"Your father?" Hyuga asked.

"He was a politician," his commander replied. Hyuga suddenly started putting this together with everything he knew about Leile - her father was a politician who had been exiled from Britannia to the European Union, but had died twelve years ago.

There was only one man he could think of who fit that description.

"Wait, so your father was Assemblyman Breisgau?" the Alexander pilot exclaimed.

"Yes...Bradow Von Breisgau was my father," Leila said. "He was great at making speeches. One part still stays with me even to this day...because they were his last words before he was assassinated."

The girl closed her eyes as she recalled her father's words, and as she spoke them, his voice spoke along with her in her mind...

"...'The freedom that we can have will not be given to us from outside, nor from our policymakers. Those who have won that freedom have a responsibility and duty to pass it down through the ages.'"

Leila opened her eyes again.

"Right after that, the bomb went off," she then said. "I was six then...I lost my mother that day as well."

Leila sighed again, shaking her head.

"I'm grateful to the Malcals for taking me in even though they didn't know me at all. But I'd really like the strength to live on my own terms...like you, Akito."

Hyuga, now privy to Leila's tragedy, thought it was only fair if she was privy to his. She had seen the relationship between Shin and himself, after all.

"It's better if you never have to need that strength," he said grimly. Leila tilted her head.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Hyuga closed his eyes as he recalled that fateful night.

"I remember one night where my entire family, my entire clan, was smiling and laughing," he began. "Everyone...except my brother."

Hyuga's eyes opened again, and his face suddenly looked pained and anguished.

"And then suddenly, everyone died," he then said, as if trying to keep himself from bursting into tears; "Even me. But I was the only one that came back."

As the memory played back again in his head, Hyuga's voice started to tremble.

"I was supposed to die," he said, seemingly on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "I'm supposed to be dead...but I didn't die."

"Akito…" Leila gasped, standing up when she sensed her subordinate's inner torment as never before.

"But now," the young man said, his voice suddenly calm even though his eyes twinkled with an almost icy fury; "I think I understand why. He's really beyond saving." He stared down at his hands.

"And that's why…I'm gonna kill him."

Leila threw herself at Hyuga, hugging him as hard as she could. Even though she had suffered, the girl's heart screamed in agony at the thought of what the young soldier had gone through at such a young age.

"Akito...I'm glad you survived," she said, stroking Hyuga's head. "After all, we were able to meet each other..."

* * *

Two months passed with no missions and no calls from home or from Britannian intelligence. Tera wondered what was happening in the outside world. Thankfully, she hadn't been terribly bored - Leila had been giving her books and textfiles from the castle's library regarding European and world history, allowing her to pass the time between meals. It allowed her to learn quite a bit about her enemy, especially in the way they treated other powers.

As she was skimming an article about Charles zi Britannia's rise to power, her communicator finally rang. She practically dove at the device to grab before putting it in her ear.

"Zifell here," she said. The connection was heavily encrypted - there was no way the operations crew could break it and hear the whole conversation.

"Tsk, tsk, my dear," the voice on the other end said; "It's such a shame that your cover was blown!" It was a voice that she was both overjoyed and terrified to hear...Clovis'.

"Y-y-y-your..." she stammered.

"Relax, dearie," Clovis said sweetly. "It wasn't your fault. It was that blabber-mouthed new leader of the St. Michael Knights who sold you up the river, wasn't it?"

"Huh?" Tera grunted; "How did you know?"

"Call it an educated guess," the Third Prince answered; "You see, Kururugi's been keeping in touch with me, and he seems to think that Shin is going to do something drastic...something that will adversely affect Euro Britannia and the homeland in the worst way possible - maybe even the world."

"What do you think he's up to?"

"Now THAT is the question of the day. But one thing is clear to me - he's afraid of Mimir Dysphoria's power...and he's concerned with the rest of W-0 as well. Maybe that's why he tricked them into locking you up."

"Wait, I see what you're getting at!" Clovis' Knight said as the answer to her predicament came to her. "You're a lifesaver, Your Highness!"

"That's my Knight!" the prince replied. "I'll leave the rest in your hands! Report in when you get a chance." With that, the connection was severed. Tera then took the communicator out of her ear, and turned to the security camera.

"Hey, you guys were listening, weren't you?" she said. "You gonna let me out? I've got some big important stuff to say!" But before much else could happen, the alarm went off...it was an enemy attack. Almost without thinking, Tera rushed to the door...to find it unlocked.

 _That's odd...why would they unlock the door now,_ she wondered. _Or is this Warwick's doing?_

* * *

At the same time Tera received her call, Ryou, Yukiya and Ayano entered into a room they had never been in before - it was a sort of test chamber. In the center of the room, a blue Alexander Type-02 with orange trim was crawling on a large treadmill while three young women, two of them working on computers, recorded and analyzed data on the machine's functioning. All of them wore comfortable staff uniforms with short skirts.

The first, Anna Clement, was the purple-haired girl with green eyes and glasses - she seemed to be supervising the other two; the second, Hilda Fagan, had long black hair and glasses over her pink eyes; and the third, Chloe Winkel, had auburn hair and green eyes.

"Anna! Hilda! Chloe!" Ayano called to them as they came in. Over the past two months, the trio had warmed up to the castle's staff, and they in turn warmed up to the trio.

"Ah, good, you're here," Anna said, clapping her hands together and smiling. "Now we can show off your new and improved machines! We've dubbed these improved machines 'Alexander Valiant'!"

"Its color is different," Ayano quipped. "This can't be the only change you've made over the past two months."

"The components are the same, but the programming has been upgraded," Hilda explained.

"We managed to reduce the transformation time and increase its speed by thirty percent!" Chloe said. Ryou whistled.

"Oh, you used our battle data, then?" Yukiya chimed in.

"Good eye, Yukiya!" Hilda said. "We also also received some schematics for new weapons for each of you from the Barcelona labs...they're being installed on the others as we speak!"

"Nice," Ryou said with a smirk. "What new heat are we packing now?"

"Let's see about you first, Sayama," Anna said, checking the tablet she was carrying. "According to the schematics, your unit will have a linear chain gun instead of the assault rifle, and the variable axe has been strengthened..."

Ryou grinned and nodded.

"...Naruse's unit has a more powerful linear cannon instead of the assault rifle..."

Yukiya smirked and pretended to shoot an invisible gun.

"Finally, Kosaka's unit here has a new sword and has a slash haken mounted on its arm."

Ayano grinned widely.

"Can't wait to try them out!" she said. But to the surprise of the three European girls, Yukiya chimed in with an unexpected question.

"Any changes to Akito's unit? He's still using the old Alexander, ya know."

"Not yet," Anna replied. "We're working on something, but we're lacking some important materials." Just then, the raid alarm sounded...enemies were coming.

"We're under attack?!" Ryou exclaimed. "I hope that Britannian whore didn't reveal our exact coordinates to the Britannians!"

"Looks like you got your wish, Ayano," Yukiya quipped.

"No, Ryou," Anna said, quickly switching her tablet to view the security cameras. "They appear to be…Jovian Lizards! Regardless, this means we'll have to test the weapons in live combat! Hurry to the hangar! We'll mount the weapons on this one immediately!"

* * *

Julius Kingsley had wasted no time getting down to business. From the moment he had met Archduke Verance two months ago, the military advisor had been manipulating the entire Euro Britannian army and other agents of the suzerain state; And thanks to the scepter that he had in his lap, his commands were equal to Charles'...and with the Knight of Seven always close at hand, no one had the nerve to lay a finger on him.

As he and numerous other aristocrats and Euro Britannian military staff sat on a high ledge, they were awaiting the arrival of the Archduke so they could all watch the big payoff that Kingsley was planning to show tonight.

Of course, not everyone thought so highly of this man from the homeland. Among these were the heads of Euro-Britannia's various knightly orders were present. Along with Shin and Gaudefroy du Villon, there were two others.

The first of these was the head of the Knights of St. Uriel, Raymond du Saint-Vielles. He was an elderly gentleman with a wrinkled face and a snow-white beard on his chin. He was dressed in long, ornate white and orange robes with an extremely wide collar.

The other was the head of the Knights of St. Raphael, Andrea Farnese. He was a handsome fellow with long blond hair and light blue eyes that glimmered with great intelligence. His white and blue robes were similar to Raymond's, but were more decorated on the chest and with a shorter collar.

"Emperor's lapdog," a nearby noble whispered to another; "To think that _he's_ summoned the Archduke!"

"He'll trip up soon enough," the other noble said.

 _That man,_ Andrea thought, looking over at Kingsley. _What is he up to?_ Suddenly, an officer got to his feet to make an announcement.

"Announcing His Highness, Archduke Verance!" the man boomed, prompting everyone except Kingsley to stand and hold their right hands over their hearts. Indeed, the Archduke Augusta Henry Verance had appeared. A tall, well-built fellow of middle age, he had dark gray hair styled into a long ponytail behind him, and his blue eyes were surprisingly gentle, though today they hid deep misgivings. His regal attire was white and purple with fringed shoulder pads and complemented by a long cloak.

"Lord Kingsley," Verance said as he sat down. "Would you be so kind as to begin?" At this, Kingsley stood up, brandishing the scepter of authority.

"There's no need to rush," he said dryly. "We'll see results immediately...unlike with SOME people." Andrea barely managed to hold back a snarl at this insult.

"Watch, as I take the spineless European Union, who has avoided all-out confrontation thus far," the eye-patched advisor declared, "And drag them onto the execution ground that is the battlefield!"

"Lowly servant!" Gaudefroy snarled.

"Gaudefroy, watch your tongue," Raymond said. Shin reacted only with a little smirk. He was genuinely interested in seeing what this mysterious advisor had cooked up.

"Now, let us open the curtain on this performance!" Kingsley said dramatically. "Gentlemen, enjoy the show!" As if on cue, a pair of red curtains parted to reveal a viewscreen. After a few silent moments, Jovian Lizard Battas and Katonbos began appearing the skies over several of the European Union's largest cities.

"Are those machines..." Raymond gasped.

"I do say," Augusta exclaimed; "Those appear to be Jovian Lizard machines!"

"Indeed, gentlemen! I knew the Jovian Lizards would begin to attack around this time! They shall serve as our unwitting cohorts in this endeavor!"

 _So, Kingsley is using the appearance of the Jovians to his advantage,_ Shin thought. _This man is truly more than he seems. Could he be…_

Again, the voice of Raziel sounded in Shin's mind in answer.

 _He is...EXACTLY who...you think he is, Shin Hyuga Shaing._

 _Is that so?_ Shin replied mentally. _While I have no reason to doubt the words of a servant of the Great God, I would like to confirm it for myself. But tell me...you don't sound too well. Is your power of absolute invulnerability not quite so absolute?_

 _I merely...underestimated DREAM,_ Raziel answered.

* * *

"I think the Gerbera Straight is finally finished!" Geki Hyuuma said as he, Lowe and the rest of HOME's crew beheld the fruits of their long labor. It had been a long two months of time over a G-Stone-fueled forge and numerous expeditions out into the debris field surrounding Earth, but the effort was worth it...the sword that they had brought in was finally reforged.

"Heh-heh, nice!" Lowe said, leaning back in his seat within the Astray Red Frame. "Who would have thought the G-Stone could be so versatile?"

"There are few things the G-Stone cannot accomplish, Lowe Gear!" Leo Shishioh replied. "I do apologize that we took advantage of your skills more than you did of us."

"Nah, it's cool," the Junker said with a grin. "Getting so much time around the Ul-Tech stuff you have has made it more than worth it!" The mobile suit picked up the weapon and waved it around. It seemed to sing as the red machine swung it.

"Now for a strength and sharpness test," its pilot said. "Anyone got something I can cut?"

"Will that do?" Kisato asked, pointing to a huge metal block made of the excess metal produced over the past months.

"Perfect!" Lowe said, rubbing his hands together before gripping the controls. As everyone stood back, the Junker swung the reforged blade with all of his might. The sword cleanly cut through the block on a diagonal. The upper half slid off, and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Whoa! Now that's sharp!" Geki exclaimed.

"We were able to grind the blade's edge down to a thickness of only a few molecules, and tempered it with G-Stone energy," Leo said proudly. "It will cut through just about anything, but will never lose its edge or break!"

"You guys are awesome!" Lowe cheered. "Now, let's see how the restoration of the Brave Corps is going!"

* * *

Outside of Castle Weisswolf, the three Alexander Valiants, Leila's Alexander Type-02 and Hyuga's original Alexander all launched out of the hangar to see that the castle was under attack by a number of Jovian Lizard machines - numerous Battas and a pair of Katonbos, though also a large humanoid machine. The two surviving Alexander drones also deployed behind Leila.

"Jovian Lizards, huh?" Ryou quipped, smacking his fists together. "Let's skip the chit-chat and get straight to cracking their heads!" Leila nodded in agreement and gave the order to attack just as some Battas landed and started crawling towards the castle walls.

Ryou and Ayano switched their Knightmares to insect mode and charged in, while Yukiya found cover behind a rock and started firing on them. Ryou opened fire with his chain gun as well. But to their mutual dismay, their bullets bounced off. Ayano switched back to humanoid mode and lunged at the nearest Batta with her new sword, only for it to bounce off. Hyuga's Alexander and the drones also opened fire, with the same results.

"Huh? They've all got some sort of barrier!" Leila exclaimed. "Anna, can you find out what they are?"

"According to the computer's analysis, the enemy machines are employing Distortion Fields," Anna said uneasily. "One of DREAM's ships has one too, supposedly."

"Great," Yukiya groaned as he loaded another clip into his linear cannon. "As soon as we get new weapons, they're useless!" Ayano scowled as she leaped into the air, bringing her sword down on another Batta.

"Damn it aaaaaaall!" she cried as loud as she could. Somehow, this cry added extra force to her machine's blow. Though it was a bit of a struggle, the blade managed to push through the Distortion Field and slash the Batta in twain.

"Wow...you broke through it, Ayano!" Leila exclaimed.

"I guess I put everything I had into that strike," the Japanese girl said. "Is that really all you have to do to bypass it?"

"If that's what it takes to win, then so be it!" Ryou yelled as he switched to his axe and smashed through another Batta. "C'mere, you freaks from Jupiter! Ryou Sayama's got a present for ya!"

Though W-0 had found a way to overcome the Battas, the two Katonbos and the Gekiganger-type machine still loomed large...

* * *

Tera reached the hangar with zero opposition - all of the soldiers inside were manning the castle's defensive weaponry, and the support crew was monitoring the five Alexander pilots fighting outside. But as she approached the Mimir, she suddenly hesitated.

Again, the Knight was beset by doubts, even though Clovis had given her reason to stick around. Even though she would be fighting to stop Akito Hyuga's brother, she would be drawing her sword against fellow Britannians. What would her family think? But if she fled, that would be betraying Leila, who had become her friend even as she was her prisoner.

"So, in a bit of a dilemma, aren't ya?" a familiar voice said. Tera looked over and saw Claus Warwick step out of the shadow of Mimir's legs.

"Lt. Colonel Warwick!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I've shut off the cameras and speakers in here," he said. "No one can hear or see us right now."

"Then are you the one who had me released?" Tera asked matter-of-factly. Claus smirked.

"You're welcome," he replied. "We're both Britannian spies, y'know. Gotta look out for our own."

Tera looked back up at the Mimir Dysphoria.

"So, are you gonna take this chance?" the spy then asked. "If you flee now, you can easily get out of range...Mimir Dysphoria's the only flying unit W-0's got, and I'd wager a better flier than those Jovian mechs. Once you're out of reach of them and our artillery, you'll be free as a bird."

Tera realized that she had to choose, and there was no taking the choice back. If she was going to stay, she was going to keep fighting until Shin's plans were foiled. If she was going to run, she would have to forget all about Leila, Hyuga, Ryo, Ayano, Yukiya...

"I...can't run," Tera finally said. "Not now. Leila needs me. W-0 needs me. And I need Leila and W-0."

Claus' smirk remained as she walked by him. A portal opened up on the Mimir's heel, allowing her to warp directly to the cockpit.

"Gotcha," he said, giving her a laid-back salute as the XEM-04 started up. "I'll let the boys back in the homeland know of your decision."

"I'm helping Leila because Shin Hyuga Shaing needs to be stopped before he executes his plan, whatever it is," Tera then said. "If the homeland asks, tell them that." With that, she turned on her machine's communicator.

"This is Tera Zifell!" she called out. "Requesting permission to launch! I'm going to help Commander Malcal and the others! For real!"

"Permission granted," one of the support crew replied. Tera gripped her controls, focusing on the task at hand.

"Tera Zifell, Mimir Dysphoria...launching!"

* * *

After watching the chaos unfold as a result of the Jovian attack and Kingsley's own plans in silence, the military advisor finally spoke to the people in the room.

"The ideal tool for controlling people is fear," Kingsley said, "And nothing overwhelms people more than an unseen fear."

 _Scoundrel,_ Andrea thought. Kingsley then turned to the Archduke.

"Archduke Verance," he commanded, "order all of your troops to advance."

"But if we march on the EU now," Augusta said, genuinely appalled at the idea, "countless innocent civilians will be caught in the crossfire!" The military advisor pondered this for a moment, but only let out a condescending snicker.

"How foolish," Kingsley replied; "One cannot achieve victory if overly concerned with civilian casualties."

"...Lord Kingsley!" the Archduke said, standing up and glaring angrily at the eye-patched man. But again, Kingsley was unmoved.

"His Imperial Majesty is only concerned with total victory," he said. "And not only that, he is the Pope of the Illuminated Church of Eden Vital, and thus one who knows and does the will of the Great God. Not taking his orders seriously is to deny the will of God Himself."

Immediately, Augusta grunted in frustration - that was not an accusation to be taken lightly, and everyone in the room knew that.

"No...I believe you mean to DEFY Him," he added; "Perhaps you are in league with the Demon King of Lies?" Immediately, the Archduke took a step forward.

"I would never do such a thing!" he bellowed, only to see that Kingsley had already made his choice.

"Then in the name of His Holiness and Imperial Majesty," the military advisor proclaimed, pointing the scepter to emphasize just who it was aimed at; "I hereby place you under arrest for treason against the Empire and for confiding with the enemy of God's Illuminated Church." Immediately, someone rose to challenge Kingley's proclamation - Gaudefroy du Villon. He stormed over to the lanky advisor, grabbed his collar and held him up to his face.

"How dare you treat His Highness in that manner," the leader of the St. Gabriel Knights snarled; "...And accuse him of such blasphemy!" But before he could do anything to him, Suzaku leaped over and delivered a powerful spin kick to the hairy Knight.

"Be warned," Suzaku warned the green-clad Knight and everyone else in the room; "Defying Lord Kingsley is tantamount to treason." Shin, seeing that the situation was going to go in the wrong direction, he stood up and addressed the Archduke.

"Your Highness, I think it would be in your best interests for now to follow Lord Kingsley's orders," he said politely. "Please...give the order to march."

* * *

"Damn Jovians!" Ryou groaned as his axe was deflected by a Batta's Distortion Field. "These barriers are a real pain in the ass!" Indeed, having to go all-out with every blow was quickly taking a toll on them - and right when he needed it most, Hyuga's curse failed to kick in.

Luckily, the Mimir flew out from behind the castle and landed in front of all the Knightmares.

"Fall back, Ryou! I've got this!" she called out.

"Not a chance, Britannian whore!" Ryou yelled. "We're not gonna let you get away!" But instead of fleeing, she took aim with both her rifles and turned on her machine's loudspeaker.

"Hear me, Jovian Lizards!" she declared; "I am Tera Zifell, Knight of Britannia and bane of those who would do injustice to others! Mimi Dysphoria and I will defeat the lot of you or die trying!" The two rifles began to shoot out ice-cold whirlwinds that tore through the entire Jovian force, and through many of the nearby trees.

" **DISAPPEAR...MIMIR TORNADO!"**

The icy tornadoes, fueled by the power of the TZUM, pierced the Distortion Fields of every last Jovian machine in the vicinity, even the huge Gekiganger-type that had remained quiet and passive at the rear of the force. When all was said and done, they had been reduced to statues of delicate ice that cracked into dust at the slightest breeze - only the large humanoid machine persisted, though it seemed to suffer significant damage.

But instead of counter-attacking, the machine began to speak in a very human-like manner.

"Impressive, Earthling woman," the machine said. "It takes true spirit to overcome a Distortion Field."

"What?! You can speak?!" Tera exclaimed. "Are you human?"

"Perhaps I am," the man inside replied. "You may be an Earthling, but the burning spirit of _Gekiganger 3_ is surely in your heart if you recognize me as human rather than as 'Lizard'! Perhaps I could convince you to join our great and noble cause?"

 _Why would a Jovian know about that corny old show?_ Tera wondered, but soon gave her response.

"I'll pass. My loyalty is to Britannia and the Earth Sphere."

"A shame," the Jovian pilot replied somberly; "But I understand that your pride as a warrior makes you reject us. In tribute to your warrior spirit, I shall demonstrate the full power of my Daitetsujin!" With that, he began to charge energy into the small indentation in his machine's chest. Thinking quickly, Tera took to the air again and started to fly away from the castle. The Jovian adjusted his aim accordingly.

" **GEKIGAN FIREEEEE!"** he bellowed as he launched his attack. But instead of a blast of fire, it shot out a Gravity Blast, which tore through several of the surviving trees.

 _Good thing that wasn't aimed at the castle,_ Tera thought. But again, the Jovian launched another attack.

" **GEKIGAN MISSILE!"**

The machine raised its two clawed arms, which fired out missiles. Tera quickly fired a few beam shots to destroy the projectiles, just in time to see the next attack coming.

" **GEKIGAN BEEEEEEEEEEAM!"**

This attack came in the form of an energy blast from its eyes. Again, Tera dodged the attack. She fired a few beam shots from Mimir's rifles to better gauge the strength of the Distortion Field on the Daitetsujin. In response, the Jovian machine raised its two clawed arms again , which began to rumble as jets started.

" **GEKIGAN PUUUUNCH!"**

The two arms rocketed off, aimed straight at Tera. She momentarily saw the Jovian machine change into something else - a machine that she didn't remember, yet felt familiar at the same time. She quickly shook off the vision, and dodged the attack.

"Is that all you've got, Jovian?!" Tera said, her feelings starting to take over. "Now, let me show you what Mimir Dysphoria can do!" She took a deep breath and focused her mind.

"TZUM, full power!"

Immediately, her machine began to shine. Meanwhile, the three flying bits shot out of their compartments and hovered in front of Mimir Dysphoria.

"Huginn, Munin, Valravn, strike my enemy in time with me!" she commanded. Mimir and the three bits rushed at the Daitetsujin. The three bits stopped the Jovian machine dead in its tracks with beam blasts, allowing Tera to take a good shot at it.

"Man, I really hope she IS on our side," Ayano murmured, awestruck at this display of power.

 _Daitetsujin's armor might not hold in the face of this,_ the man inside the Jovian robot thought as he braced himself for the final blow.

"Farewell, Jovian," Tera said as she took aim. "... **DYSPHORIC PENANCE!** "

The blast launched straight into the sky, overloading the Daitetsujin's Distortion Field and tearing through its armor. But amazingly, when all was said and done, the machine managed to hold together, although it was clear that it could not fight."

"You...fought well, warrior of Earth," the Daitetsujin's pilot said; "If there are more soldiers like you...then perhaps I misjudged you Earthlings. As a reward for your efforts, I'll tell you my name...a rare honor for an Earthling."

He puffed out his chest as best he could.

"I am Genichiro Tsukuomi. Remember it well, Tera Zifell, because I feel we shall meet again!" With that, the machine warped away in a burst of light.

"It disappeared!" Chloe, who was also in the castle serving as support crew, exclaimed; "Is that what they call a boson jump?!"

* * *

Back at the guest estate where Suzaku and Kingsley were staying, the military advisor and Shin were enjoying a game of chess while the Knight of Seven watched. He only trusted Shin as far he could throw him, and that might have been stretching it. Unbeknownst to them, Raziel was here too, though he was invisible as always.

"It was foolish of the Archduke to defy the Emperor," Kingsley said. "Perhaps one could say that his time has come and gone?" He laughed as he moved one of his pieces forward, threatening Shin's queen.

 _If it is the will of God,_ Raziel said to Shin. _Even though he speaks as a servant of the faith, he fails to understand just what that means._

"He is under arrest now, but he will be beheaded before His Majesty," the advisor continued as he awaited Shin's next move. Shin, seeing that his strongest piece was under threat, moved it away.

"And the Great Nobles?" Shin asked as he awaited Kingsley's move.

"I doubt they have the spine to attack the Britannian homeland," Kingsley answered as he picked up his bishop. "I shall guide Euro Britannia." He moved the bishop and leaned back.

"Checkmate," the eye-patched man chuckled. Shin quickly looked over the board, and saw that Kingsley had indeed defeated him.

"Well-played," the St. Michael Knights' Grand Master said.

"You projected the real world on this game, didn't you?" Kingsley said with a smile. "Just now, you could have beaten me if you had only sacrificed your queen."

"I'm not sure that I follow," Shin, raising an eyebrow.

"There are some things, it seems," the military advisor explained as he picked up the white queen and started rolling it around in his fingers; "That you cannot bring yourself to sacrifice. The vast majority of people possess such a weakness...a parent, a friend, a sibling...a lover, perhaps."

"Is that so?" Shin said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. In response, Kingsley sat up in his seat.

"But I am different," he said proudly; "The one thing I must protect, to lay down my life for...is His Holy Imperial Majesty! No one else!"

All of a sudden, convulsions started taking over the Britannian's mind - as if something inside was trying to fight its way out. He pressed a hand against his covered left eye.

"Guh...His Majesty…"

Red-tinted images of Charles reaching for him flashed in his mind's eye, followed by his eyes sparkling with the symbol of Geass in them. He screamed, sweeping his hand across the chessboard and sending the pieces flying.

Shin smirked and stood up. Every muscle in Suzaku's body was poised to spring if Shin tried anything. But Kingsley, struggling against something in his mind, suddenly started to lose control. Another personality, another self that had been sealed in his mind, was starting to come out. Charles' Geass was failing.

 _So, it's him after all,_ Shin said to Raziel. _This man is indeed Zero...just as I thought._

"Where...where am I?" Zero grunted as he stumbled around, trying to get a sense of his location."

"N-no! I'm different!" Kingsley cried out.

"Who's there?" Zero exclaimed. "Is this the Tokyo Settlement?! Th...the government bureau?!" He grasped his head again.

"Get...out of my head," the eye-patched man grunted; "Get out of my head, Julius Kingsley!" He looked up in the midst of his inner struggle, and - just for a moment - saw a vague outline of Raziel hovering overhead before Kingsley's personality took over again.

"Lord Kingsley," Shin said smugly, seeming to enjoy the torment the advisor was suffering; "You don't seem to be doing too well."

"He's out of sorts," Suzaku said at last, stepping toward Shin. "Therefore, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave, Lord Shaing." But Shin made no move to leave. It was time to reveal some of his hand.

"When I heard about the Ark Fleet plan, it reminded me of a certain terrorist," the pony-tailed Knight said. "A certain terrorist from Area 11. The sheer complexity of the plan, one that could work by utilizing the seemingly random appearance of foreign entities like the Jovian Lizards, bore a resemblance to plans made by that particular terrorist."

He glanced over at Kingsley, who was now kneeling on the ground, clutching his head.

"No, I believe that this is the same man...Zero," Shin concluded, pointing at the military advisor.

"Zero is dead!" Suzaku yelled as he pulled out a gun. "He was executed before the Emperor!"

"The very fact that you, a Knight of the Round, are guarding him proves it," Shin said with a laugh. "To think that the son of the last Prime Minister would become the Knight of the man who conquered his nation!"

"That's enough!" Suzaku yelled as he fired.

Suddenly, a white Knightmare rushed in through the window, blocking the bullet just before it could reach Shin. It was a Gracchus, piloted by Jean. Then, numerous white and red Sutherlands burst in from the doors behind them and through other windows. Unbeknownst to Suzaku, Tera's cousins were manning two of those machines.

As they lunged at him, Suzaku deftly sprang up into the air, avoiding the punches and thrusts of the Sutherlands. Mid jump, he pressed a button on his golden memory stick. Within moments, the Lancelot Conquista burst into the room, landing nearby. With a few more quick leaps and hops, the Knight of Seven reached his Knightmare and slid into the cockpit.

"So that's the Knight of Seven," Scott said. "If he can avoid us like that…"

"Defeat the Lancelot," Jean bellowed, "and earn glory for your family name!"

The room's size was enough for Suzaku and the Order of St. Michael's Knightmares to fight with plenty of room - though the Lancelot Conquista had placed itself in front of Kingsley. In rapid succession, the enemy Knightmares lunged at him, but he viciously parried and smashed them. In the fracas, several soldiers on foot were crushed underneath the collapsing Knightmares.

But Shin watched with a cold smile on his face.

 _One by one, their sadness ends,_ he thought. _One by one, they return to the Great God._

Before long, only Jean's Gracchus and the Sutherlands piloted by Tera's cousins remained. Suddenly, Suzaku rushed at Jean's machine, then used his slash haken to leap over her and flee the room. The three Knightmare chased after him, leaving Shin and Kingsley alone. Once the room was quiet, Shin picked up the pistol Suzaku had aimed at his head and strolled over to Kingsley, who was still battling with the young man whose memory was sealed in his head.

In the adjacent hallway (which was also large enough to accommodate Knightmares), Jean, Scott and Rosalind confronted Suzaku. The two Sutherlands charged in with axes drawn, but again Suzaku forced them back, and began to attack. He sliced off the head and a limb of Rosalind's Sutherland, but at the last second before he could cleave it in half, the Knight of Seven suddenly changed his mind, instead opting to slash off the Sutherland's legs, but he narrowly missed - the Sutherland had unexpectedly moved back.

Caught flat-footed, Suzaku was hit straight on with Scott's axe. Jean used this chance to launch an attack of her own - she swung her swords, but to the Japanese Knight's surprise, the Gracchus' arms stretched to almost twice their normal length, allowing one blow to hit home. Meanwhile, Rosalind's Sutherland opened fire with its machine gun, forcing Suzaku to use his machine's Blaze Luminous.

"Look around you, Suzaku Kururugi," Shin began, speaking to Suzaku through a communicator on his ear. "Look at this world of blood and death...it's what you wanted, right?"

"No, you're wrong! I don't want to fight!" Suzaku yelled even as he tried to focus on the enemies in front of him. Meanwhile, Kingsley got back up and continued stumbling around, ultimately reaching an area under an overhanging balcony held up by columns.

"You and I are the same," Shin continued; "We all are. We lament the state of the world and of humanity, and we desire an end to it."

"Shut up!" the Lancelot's pilot shot back as he blocked another attack from Scott. "You're wrong!"

"You would use that white demon to destroy everything and end the madness," Shin said.

"Shut up!" Suzaku retorted.

"The only difference is that I'm not afraid to admit it!" Shin said, allowing madness to creep into his voice. That was all the proof Suzaku needed. He turned back to the door he and his opponents had zoomed out of, only for Jean to get in the way.

"You're insane!" he yelled.

"Death is the only true salvation, Kururugi!" Shin said. "This world is a reflection of God's will, and His will is death!"

"SHUT UP!" he cried as he smashed Jean's Gracchus down and then thrust his maser-vibration sword at it, piercing the cockpit...but stopping just short of the woman herself...for Scott had smashed his axe into the Lancelot's cockpit.

 _Lelouch...Your Majesty…_ Suzaku thought before he blacked out from exhaustion and shock. Back in the room where Shin and Kingsley were, the the latter was kneeling again, his mental battle with Zero coming close to its end.

"Who are you?" he murmured. "Where am I?"

Kingsley ripped off his eyepatch, revealing what was underneath - an eye with an iris emblazoned with the symbol of Geass, but also ringed with red.

"Nunna...lly…" he sighed before slumping backward into unconsciousness. With the eyepatch off, Shin had realized something else.

"So, this is the Seventeenth Prince I've heard about," he chuckled as he took aim again and prepared to pull the trigger. Unfortunately for him…"

But to his shock, his arm was suddenly pulled back against his will - Raziel had grabbed hold of his arm.

 _Shin Hyuga Shaing, you will NOT kill that man,_ he commanded; _He MUST live!_

 _What? Why?_ Shin exclaimed.

 _It is not your place to know,_ the High Seraph answered, _but I can tell you this...for the sake of creation's ultimate salvation, he MUST live!_

 _Is that...the will of the Great God?_ Shin asked.

 _Yes,_ Raziel sighed. _He is one who can bring glorious salvation not just to this world, but ALL worlds._ Shin lowered the gun and smiled. That was all the convincing he needed. Just then, Jean, Scott and Rosalind hurried towards him.

"Lord Shaing," Rosalind said, "We've subdued the Knight of Seven." Shin smiled and turned to them.

"Well done, Scott and Rosalind Zifell...and you as well, Jean," he said in a benedictory tone; "It seems the Great God has chosen you for honor this day. Come, let us bring these two in."

* * *

Back at GGG Orbit Base, the crew of HOME, Guy (having been fully repaired over the past two months) and several members of the GGG support crew were watching a video that had been placed on the Internet just hours before. In it, there sat a man cloaked in shadow - Julius Kingsley. Behind him was a flag of some new group.

"Attention, citizens of the European Union," Kingsley began; "We are the World Liberation Front, Ark Fleet! In following the proud legacy of DREAM, our goal is the true liberation of all those who suffer under the oppression of foolish policymakers!"

"That man sounds just like Zero!" Swan exclaimed.

"We have destroyed your offshore power plant off the North Sea," Kingsley continued; "Here is proof." A clip played of a gigantic power plant being destroyed by some sort of electromagnetic burst of energy played before going up in a pinkish-purple explosion.

"That cretin!" Guy shouted; "He sullies the name of DREAM with his actions!" The rest of the group, however, continued watching. It seemed there was more to this than met the eye.

"The judgement of the Great God shall be passed down on those who wallow in foolish so-called 'culture' and the tranquility of decadence!" Kingsley declared as he stood up. The camera zoomed out, revealing that he was standing next to a large object that vaguely resembled a bomb dropped from an aircraft.

"Soon, falling stars of destruction will descend on Paris," he said, looking up and away from the camera, then back again. "Repent and mend your ways! That is the only way that you will survive!"

"That's not Zero," Leo said. "And whoever this Ark Fleet is, they're not responsible for the destruction of that power plant...I'll show you." Leo rewound the video to the point before the destruction of the power plant, and pointed to a white object just at the edge of the screen.

"That looks like...a mining platform!" Lowe exclaimed.

"Yes," Taiga said. "That is the Atlantic Federation's Explorer Seven, a platform built for mining sakuradite off the ocean floor, as well as research."

"But when we enhance the video and zoom in," Leo said, doing so.

"That purple light…" Mikoto gasped. "It must be…"

"...One of the 31 Machine Primevals," Taiga said. He then turned to Entouji, who was monitoring the updates to the Super AIs.

"How much longer will the restoration of the rest of the Brave Corps take?" he asked.

"It looks like our crews just finished the final checks on Galeon," he replied. "But the GaoMachines, Volfogg, HyoRyu, EnRyu and Goldymarg need a little more time."

"Then it's up to Guy and Mic Sounders XIII," Liger said.

"HOME and the Red Frame will support you!" Lowe said courageously. "I'll give that Machine Primeval a taste of the restored Gerbera Straight!"

"Yes," Stallion said. "But that may not be enough. Let's hope that SHE is willing to lend a hand once more…"

* * *

 _Next time:_

 _*Gai Daigoji, somehow alive, reveals the big secret behind the Jovians, which certain individuals have tried to hide! After learning this truth, Domon says that he wishes to return to his old training grounds - the Guyana Highlands! But at the same time, Amuro says that he wants to do some work of his own while still monitoring Char's activities. In order to accommodate both needs, the ships are forced to split up! What new adventures await? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 40: Jovians' True Nature! Two Ships Must Separate!**_

 _*While Tera has regained the trust of W-0, she knows that something needs to be done to stop Shin. Unfortunately, it seems that the 31 Machine Primevals have other plans. The next Primeval has made an appearance in the North Sea, while Kingsley's plan to destroy the European Union gets into full swing, even as the man himself languishes in prison! Tera, summoned by the Gutsy Galaxy Guard is forced to break away from her friends to help them deal with this menace! Will this excursion be her last? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 40 Gaiden: Memories of Hatred! Heroes Reborn In Arctic Waters!**_


	60. Chapter 40

_CAUSE IT'S FILLEEEEER! FILLER NIIIIIGHT!_

 _Time to have ourselves a kinda-route split so we can have some_ G Gundam _plot and some_ Char's Counterattack _plot (sort of). But first, a big reveal regarding_ Nadesico' _s story, and then the arrival of some new mobile suits, including one from_ SD Gundam G Generation _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – Jovians' True Nature! Two Ships Must Separate!**

Chosen by Queen Dianna to oversee the Lunar Defense Force, Harry Ord had to remain behind to oversee the build-up of the Kingdom's new defenses in anticipation of possible attempts by the exiled Gym Ghingnham's attempt to take over once more.

With Jiro Yamada - aka Gai Daigoji - filling his old place, DREAM made the return trip back to the light side of the moon, where they would ultimately head for Earth.

Jiro couldn't help but feel a little jealous. In his absence, Akito, Koji and Tara had accumulated so many allies...allies of justice with Super Robots, no less!

But to everyone's surprise, though, he had already met Ryoma.

"And the next thing I know, a wrecked Aestivalis pops in from out of nowhere," Black Getter's pilot said with a laugh, "And this loon crawls out!"

"Thankfully, Ryoma was kind enough to lend me his tools so that I could repair my Aestivalis!" Jiro said proudly. "He even had some spare parts lying around, so I was able to not only repair, but improve it; I have therefore dubbed it as a 'Super Aestivalis'!"

"Speaking of which...how DID you end up on the moon in this world, Yam...I mean, Gai?" Ruri asked.

"It's actually a much longer story than one would think," Jiro replied. "But I will be as brief as I can."

* * *

Tara, Xemmey, Minato and Megumi walked down to the containment hall on the _Nadesico_ to get a peek at the Jovian prisoner. In spite of being the one to take him down, Tara had not seen his face of the pilot.

As they rounded the corner, they found Gai Murakumo having a little chat with the Jovian. And to their surprise, the Jovian was speaking their language. The Coordinator suddenly looked their way.

"Oh, it's you three," Murakumo said. "Apparently our Jovian friend here is as human as you or I. Not to mention he's a real _Gekiganger_ nut - he puts even that guy who came back from the dead to shame."

To their surprise, Murakumo opened up the door; and sure enough, there was the pilot, sitting on the back wall. He looked strikingly similar to Jiro Yamada, but he had a calmer dignity to him, in spite of the outfit that was a dead ringer for the pilot suit used by _Gekiganger 3_ 's pilots. It quickly became clear that his hands and ankles were tied together, and thus he posed no danger. He looked up and smiled pleasantly.

"Greetings, fair maidens. I'd be happy to come closer...but as you can see, I am sort of tied up for the moment. Regardless, let me introduce myself - I am Lieutenant Commander Tsukumo Shiratori of the Space Assault Super Male Forces of the Anti-Earth Cooperative Federation of the Jovian Realm, as well as all associated moons and asteroids...at least in my native universe."

"Wow, that's a mouthful," Tara quipped. "But that doesn't make any sense. Humans may have visited the area around Jupiter, but we've certainly made any colonies there."

"Based on the evidence, that is a lie," Xemmey said. "As the saying goes, 'History is defined by the winners'; and obviously someone on the winning team wanted to keep the true nature of the Jovian Lizards hidden."

Minato sympathized with this poor fellow and took a step closer.

"I'm interested to hear what the Jovians' side of the story is," she said."

"Ah, so it is true that Earth women are more open-minded and understanding than Earth men!" Tsukumo beamed. "Well..."

* * *

By the time Jiro had come to the end of his story, a hour and a half had passed. But unexpectedly, it had been a riveting tale full of danger, excitement, and tragedy that even had Ruri shocked...especially since she was so central to it all.

"And so finally, we had defeated the Martian Successors and all was well," Jiro said. "Akito was reunited with Yurika after years of separation, and everyone was ready to go home. But then, as if out of nowhere a great white being with six wings of rainbow colored light appeared and descended upon us; one we foolishly presumed it to a messenger to bless the couple!"

The whole room listened with bated breath.

"The being raised his hand, and summoned forth an army of angels to smite us! Truly, it was the wrath of God in all its fury...but we fought all the same! We fought and we fought, but there was no end to them!"

"Then what happened?" Akito exclaimed. He was shocked at everything as much as everyone else.

"Finally, Akito, you turned to me and said that you would send me back to my rightful time, so that this tragedy could be averted! Using what I feared was the last of your strength, you Boson Jumped me back through time, where I found myself here...and that's when I met Ryoma."

"So, the Jovian Lizards are actually human?" Yurika chimed in. "Humans that emigrated all the way to Jupiter?"

"Indeed, they are!" Jiro finally declared. "Apparently, Nergal has been lying to us...to the world!"

Akatsuki, who was listening in, winced.

"Yes, Akatsuki, I know everything now," the _Gekiganger_ fan said angrily, marching up to him. "I know that you are the president, CEO and chairman of Nergal, that you DECEIVED the world in order to keep money flowing into the whole operation!"

The corporate executive could only leer at Yamada. He wanted so much to punch his lights out, but now wasn't the time or the place for it. Unfortunately, Jiro didn't have that level of restraint.

"And if there's one thing a man of justice can't stand, it's a man who _pretends_ to fight for justice solely to increase his material wealth! And do you what true men of justice do to those who do that?"

Before Akatsuki could answer, the hot-blooded pilot walloped him in the face, knocking him out cold. While some of the adults in the room gasped in shock at Jiro's attack, the members of DREAM didn't seem to terribly mind. Even Ruri couldn't help but admire Yamada a little more for having the audacity to give Nergal's president what he deserved.

"I will now explain to you the TRUE history of the Jovians, as I learned from your future selves..."

"Oh boy! More plot dumping!" Izumi cheered. "Does anyone want some more popcorn?!"

* * *

The following tale was told both by Tsukumo and Jiro, with only slight differences in wording...

 _Almost a century and a half ago, the colonists who lived on the moon and in the space colonies desired independence from the Earth. The ruling power at the time, the United Earth Federation, would not have this, and commenced to crush the rebellion and forced the rebels to flee._

 _They landed on Mars, but the UEF forced them off that world too, when they desired to utilize the red planet for their own desires. They conquered the planet and forced the rebels to flee all the way to Jupiter, beyond the asteroid belt. It was there that the rebels, the ancestors of all Jovians, began to eke out their existence. Meanwhile, the governments of Earth destroyed any and all evidence of the lunar colonists._

 _But the Jovians discovered a great artifact on one of Jupiter's moons - a factory capable of producing Phase Transition Engines, chulips and even unmanned weapons!_

 _Fast-forward to sixty years ago. A man named George Glenn and his crew, who were sent by the Earth Alliance to explore beyond the asteroid belt arrived at Jupiter. There he found the descendants of the rebels, who had since created a budding society and culture in spite of the lack of resources. Unlike others of Earth, Glenn was a kind and just man who sympathized with their cause. In exchange for his goodwill, we gave him the fossil that you call Evidence 01, which we had discovered not far from the artifact…_

* * *

"I see. That's quite a story," Murakumo said thoughtfully after listening to Tsukumo's tale. "I take it that Glenn kept mum about your people's existence."

"Yes," Tsukumo said. "We refer to him as Glenn the Just, and Glenn the Evangelist, for it was he who brought us the glory of _Gekiganger 3_! And when we learned of the injustices that the Coordinators suffered, we knew we had to do something!"

"So, is that why you invaded Earth?" Tara said. "Because you sympathized with the Coordinators?"

"But the Walking Stick...it targeted ZAFT, Britannian and Alliance vessels!" Megumi commented.

"I cannot say for sure why that occurred," Tsukumo replied. "But now I am not so sure whether this war is a truly just one. I must find a way back to Jupiter and speak with my superiors about..."

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving any time soon," Murakumo interrupted. "Besides, you don't have a way back to your universe now that your army is scrapped. However, WE do."

"Yep. Looks like you're in for the long haul, Tsukumo," Tara said. "Oh, by the way, I guess you can watch some _Gekiganger 3_ while you're in there. I have the complete series, digitally restored and in high definition!"

"You do?!" Tsukumo exclaimed happily, hopping up and down a bit only with his buttocks. "Oh, what a blessing in disguise my capture has been! Please, show me the wisdom that our people have so long lacked!"

 _Wait a second_ , Tara thought; _did he seriously call Gekiganger 3_ _"wisdom"? I may be a huge fan of the show, but this guy is treating like a whole religion!_

* * *

The morning after the battle with the Jovians, Xengar knocked on the door to Amuro's personal quarters, and was let in.

"Commander Ray," the android said, "you called for me?"

"Ah, Xengar," Amuro said, turning to face Xengar, "You're the android housing Granlif's AI, right?"

"That I am," Xengar replied. "Is there something I can do for you?" Amuro turned back around. Xengar realized that it was something on his computer there, and he approached, looking at the screen. It appeared to be the schematics for a new Gundam.

"I'm working on an upgrade for the Gundam Alex," he explained. "The problem is that I'm ponder how best to handle these." He pointed to a pair of large tuning fork-shaped parts on the Gundam.

"Are those fin funnels?" the android asked. "You do know that Christina Mackenzie is not a Newtype…"

"Unlike with Nu Gundam's Fin Funnels or the Quebley mk II's funnels, these are supposed to be wire-guided. They use a system called an INCOM, where a computer interprets the user's brainwaves and sends instructions to the bits based on those thoughts"

"Ah, like Mu La Flaga's old Moebius Zero," Xengar said with a nod.

"They have to be wire-guided because Minovsky particles interfere with electrical signals, but not with Newtype brainwaves. However, a skilled pilot like Char or Haman could easily locate and break the wires."

"So, what were you thinking of doing to remedy this issue?" the android asked.

"Would it be possible for you to translate the functions used by the Gran Bits into a mobile suit?" the Newtype asked. "If they can operate independently, it would put her more on the level with a Newtype pilot." To his dismay, Xengar shook his head.

"The program alone takes up approximately 130 gigabytes of data in my brain," he said. "To translate and properly debug that much would take a great deal of time...more than I can spare."

"That's true," Amuro sighed.

"Perhaps it would be better to find a way to protect the wires," the android suggested. "Based on my analysis, a mix of an I-Field and anti-beam coating on the wires would work. I assume physical melee weapons have essentially gone out of fashion." Amuro, having not thought of this simpler solution, chuckled a bit.

"You know, you're absolutely right," he said. "There are times when it's better to experiment with what you have than to make something entirely new. Thank you for reminding me of that."

* * *

The next day, Bright, Amuro and Yurika were planning their next move. With Neo Zeon left to nurse its wounds from the previous battle, Gym Ghingnham exiled from his homeland, and Queen Dianna back on the throne, they weren't sure what to do next. To their surprise, Domon Kasshu, of all people, provided them with a suggestion.

"You want to go where?" Bright exclaimed when he heard Domon's request.

"You heard me...I want to go the Guyana Highlands. If I'm going to really be able to win the Gundam Fight Finals, I need to get stronger."

"But why there?" Yurika asked.

"It was where I first trained with Master Asia," Domon said. "If I'm really going to awaken Shining Gundam's true power, I need a place where I can meditate and focus...somewhere without a lot of people."

"I see," Bright said. "Unfortunately, we have to report to either Lhasa or a Federation base to debrief the top brass on the success of stopping Fifth Luna. After that...I'm not sure." Just then, Rain remembered something.

"Wait a minute," she exclaimed. "We can go to Neo Japan instead of Lhasa! I'm sure Chairman Karato can get you in touch with the Federation generals!"

"Rain?" Domon exclaimed.

"I just remembered," Domon's mechanic explained; "Your new machine, God Gundam, is still under construction on the Neo Japan colony."

"God Gundam?" the Gundam Fighter exclaimed. "Why do I need a new Gundam? Shining will do just fine once I've mastered its true power!"

"Perhaps," Rain said, "but God Gundam will be superior in every way to Shining - and once I load Shining's data into it, you can pilot it without a problem!" Domon huffed, but turned away.

"Fine, whatever," he said. "I'm still going to the Guyana Highlands...and I still need to track down and defeat Kyoji and the Devil Gundam."

"We'll help you, Domon!" Yurika chirped. "Bright, leave Domon to the _Nadesico_."

"Fair enough," Bright said. "We can draw up more official line-ups a little later, then make the announcement this afternoon."

 _It looks like I'll have to get Anaheim to deliver the NT-X and Hi-Nu Gundam to Neo Japan, then,_ Amuro thought.

* * *

That evening, DREAM's forces were officially divided up - the _Ra Cailum_ would depart with Rain for the Neo Japan colony in order to debrief the Federation's top military officials on the success of the operation, and to pick up Domon Kasshu's new Gundam. Meanwhile, the _Nadesico_ would head for the Guyana Highlands with Domon and the Shuffle Alliance so they could get in some training before the Finals.

Accompanying Rain and the _Ra Cailum_ would be Londo Bell, along with Gai Murakumo, Michiru, Loran, both of the old and new Getter teams, Mylene, the Cyber Beast Force and the Combattler team. Meanwhile, the _Nadesico_ would head to Earth with Domon and the Shuffle Alliance, accompanied by its Aestivalis, Janus, Tara, the Voltes team, all of the Mazinger pilots, Basara, Nunnally, Euphemia, Team Dai-Gurren, Asuka, Masato Akitsu and Miku.

Janus, Tara, and Asuka watched the technicians of the _Nadesico_ working on examining and fixing up Jiro Yamada's Super Aestivalis. Jiro Yamada himself wandered in as they were looking down, since he was introducing himself to any members of DREAM he encountered.

"Ho there, fellow DREAMers!" Jiro said as he approached them. "I don't believe I've been introduced to a few of you."

"Gai," Tara said, jumping in to do the introductions, "This little runt is Asuka Langley Soryu. She pilots Evangelion Unit 02 - the big red one over there."

"Runt?!" Asuka exclaimed. "I'll have you know that…"

"It's always good to meet new allies of justice!" Jiro said, doing a snappy salute. "And who is this fellow?"

"This is Janus," Tara said as she blushed. "I guess...I can call him my boyfriend." Janus immediately recoiled.

"Whoa, hold on!" he exclaimed. "I..."

"Glorious!" Jiro beamed, wrapping his arms around the necks of Granlif and Lifthrasir's pilots and pulling them closer together before Janus could finish. "There's no flame that burns brighter than the fire of passion created through the power of love!"

"I dunno if I would call it that yet," Janus replied awkwardly. "Love is such a strong word...we're just...really, really good friends, I guess."

"One day you will know, my friend," Jiro assured him as he let go of them. "And that day, I am sure, will be one you shall never forget!" Suddenly, Uribatake called down from below.

"Oi! Yamada! Get your time-traveling ass down here and give me a hand! You're the one who built this thing, aren't ya?!" Without another word, Jiro hurried across the catwalk while the other three watched him.

"What a weirdo," Asuka murmured. "He's worse than than idiot Kensuke, if it were possible."

* * *

Later that night, Masato, again under the influence of his other personality, had managed to tip-toe into the ship's central computer room, where Omoikane's core was stored. It was accessible to anyone on the ship with the proper security codes. But these codes he had managed to obtain through means known only to himself.

"Now, Omoikane," he chuckled quietly as he typed in some commands; "Be a good little computer and show me the data on this world's Mazinger Z." The computer hummed and whirred a bit, then showed the files Other Masato was looking for.

"Now, Juzo," Other Masato whispered; "Let's see just what your little toy is really capable of." He began flipping through the files, his eyes scanning the numerous schematics of the Super Robot.

"Is that," he mumbled. "No…hm..."

Suddenly, he stopped at a schematic for Mazinger Z's Photon Power Engine. His eyes rapidly reading the bevy of scribbles and notes that seemed even beyond Omoikane's ability to translate.

But not to Other Masato. He knew exactly what these notes meant.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm…" he chuckled before his laugh suddenly turned into a loud cackle.

"A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Juzo, you magnificent bastard!" he cried triumphantly; "To think you'd already figured out the Dimensional Coupler System even during the Ultimate Project!" Taking out a tablet, he began to scribble notes onto it.

"Yes, I can make use of this..." he chuckled quietly, almost shocked that no one had come to investigate him.

* * *

Char entered one of Axis' many hangars, having been called by the engineering crew. When he stepped out onto an upper balcony, he smirked at what he saw below. He was wearing a pilot suit rather than his regalia.

"Lord Char!" one of the workers called to him. "You're just in time! We've put the final touches on your new Nightingale!" Char hopped off the balcony and to the floor so he could examine his machine up close.

Char's new machine, painted red as always, was truly a sight to behold - while its head height was only half a meter less than the Sazabi, its body was far wider and bulkier. Its shoulders were wider than the machine was tall, and had what seemed to be funnels sticking out of the top, and numerous boosters out the bottom; Its three-toed legs were wide and bulky, and it had a rear skirt that concealed two large propellant tanks, while three smaller ones stuck out of its back; Its head was long, almost reptilian or alien in appearance; It held a large shield in its left hand, and a huge beam rifle as long as its body was in its right hand.

"It's a shame you couldn't use it during the Fifth Luna drop," the worker said. "Maybe you could have defeated Amuro Ray and the rest of those damned Gundams with it."

"That's in the past," Char said. "We Spacenoids must always look to the future." The worker nodded, then looked up at the Nightingale.

"I must say, it's a truly terrifying mobile suit," the worker said. "Its size and shape makes it more like a mobile armor, but with all the extra engines, verniers and propellant tanks on it, it could fly circles even around that Nu Gundam!"

Char smirked and hopped toward the machine's entrance hatch.

"And if its appearance doesn't trouble your enemies," the worker called out. "Its arsenal will! A beam rifle with a power rating of 8.8 megawatts, ten funnels, micro missiles, and a beam cannon hidden in the chest for long range combat; and two beam sabers and a beam tomahawk for melee combat!"

Char opened the hatch and slipped into the cockpit. It was exactly like the Sazabi's, just as he had wanted it.

"It's truly the embodiment of your combat style, my lord!" the worker finally said as Char started up the machine.

"I will be the judge of that," he said with authority. "Get everyone to safety, and then open the hatch. I'd like to take this for a test flight." Immediately, all of the workers scrambled to get to the safety of the doors leading out of the hangar, lest they be sucked out into space. After receiving the okay to launch, the Nightingale took a step onto the launch catapult, and then launched out.

Immediately, the leader of Neo Zeon put his new machine through the motions - he rolled, dodged, wove, somersaulted, and every sort of maneuver he could think of to test a mobile weapon's agility and responsiveness.

"The psychoframe is even more responsive than the Sazabi's!" he exclaimed. "Anaheim never fails to impress!" But then, his Newtype senses picked up the presence of enemies.

 _This vile aura,_ he thought. He looked over in the direction he felt it coming from and spotted a dozen flying Invaders soaring through space.

"Invaders," he thought out loud. "I wonder what they're doing so far away from the Earth. Still, what better chance to test the Nightingale in combat than now?" With that, he raised the Nightingale's beam rifle and took aim.

"Disappear, inhuman monsters!" he cried before firing. The blast hit two of them dead-on, blowing them to smithereens. The other ten stopped flying and rushed at Char.

"The mega beam rifle works perfectly," he chuckled. "Looks like I've got their attention, too." He then focused, causing ten red funnels to pop off the Nightingale's shoulders.

"Go, funnels!"

The funnels flew toward the mass of attacking monstrosities, peppering three of them with a hail of beam fire and destroying them. The remaining seven Invaders continued their heedless charge.

"Now, for mid-range attacks," Char said to himself. "Let's try the beam cannon." A part of Char's front skirt armor raised up, revealing a large beam cannon that immediately began charging. When he fired it, countless smaller blasts of charged particles rained on the Invaders - none of them were destroyed, but a few suffered moderate damage.

"Hm, too much scatter," Char thought. "I'll have to fine-tune it." As he re-assessed the situation, he quickly realized it was time for another tactical change."

"They're too close for funnels or the rifle now," he said, pulling out the beam tomahawk. "Time to get up close and personal!" With that, he courageously rushed into the mass of Invaders, ready to eliminate them all...

* * *

As the _Nadesico_ began its orbit around the Earth in preparation for its descent into the Guyana Highlands, The Shuffle Alliance and Euphemia were looking out on the view screen on the _Nadesico_ 's bridge. Nunnally and Nemo (invisible to all except Nunnally, as usual) were with them, but the crippled girl was unable to see the spectacle below. Euphemia immediately noticed Australia, and that an almost perfectly circular chunk had been taken out of it.

"George," Euphemia asked, "I was curious...why is there a big round hole taken out of Neo Australia's southeast? It's not like that in our world."

George solemnly closed his eyes.

"That...was the result of Zeon's Operation British," he explained. "It was the very first colony drop ever performed, and one of the main reasons people started migrating to the Neo Colony Nations throughout the One Year War. Ironically, it was actually aimed at Jaburo, a base in...of all places, the Guyana Highlands. Despite the failure, Jaburo was abandoned soon after the war."

"It wasn't just Neo Australia that suffered," Argo said grimly; "The colony split into three pieces on entry. The main part wiped out Sydney, and the second took out Vancouver in Neo Canada. The third piece landed in the Pacific Ocean, creating quakes and tsunamis in east Asia."

"Accounting for the deaths caused by disease and starvation," Domon concluded. "Half of the Earth's population had been killed as the result of this."

"How horrible!" Euphemia gasped. "These Zeon people would allow such a thing?!"

"I wonder if Second Impact would have had the same effect," Nemo mused.

"There also seems to be a big crater in the Britannian," Euphemia said before correcting herself, "I mean, the Neo American Midwest."

"That was Operation Stardust, another Zeon operation," Chibodee said, clenching his fist. "Those Zeon guys dropped another colony, this time on my home country which is the Earth Federation's breadbasket. That operation was successful, and served to speed up the migrations, even though hundreds of millions had died."

"Take a good look, guys," Domon said. "If we hadn't stopped Fifth Luna from crashing into Neo Ireland, something like that would have happened!"

"No...it probably would have been worse," Ruri said. "Anyway, it looks like we're just about at the point where we can begin reentry. I suggest you all return to your quarters." They nodded and left, with George taking Nunnally's wheelchair.

"Let's see if we can't make a landing at or near Jaburo," Yurika said. "Even if they've been abandoned for a while, the old base might still have resources we can use."

 _Dropping a space colony to Earth,_ Nunnally thought. _How deep must hatred be to commit such a heinous act? And what would cause such a hatred to form?_

* * *

When the _Nadesico_ finally landed, everyone on board was delighted to see their new surroundings - if anything, seeing the Jaburo base in ruins made them feel even better than normal.

"Wow! It's so green here!" Kouji said, awestruck.

"There's no trace of Getter Rays here!" Tara said. "It's like a paradise!"

"The general consensus is that the mountains somehow prevented a lot of Getter Rays and other radiation from reaching the Highlands," Argo said. "That's why the Federation has been placing its headquarters in mountainous areas."

"Well, I'm glad the Feddies left long ago," George added as he looked around. "I'd hate to have to deal with men like Wong Yunfat here."

"This is why my master chose this place to train me," Domon said. "It's isolated from other humans. Here, we can regain our ancient link with nature."

"Y'know, maybe we could all benefit from some training ourselves," Kenichi suggested, "Or at least some meditation." The other members of the Voltes team nodded in agreement.

"I agree as well!" Yurika chirped. "But be sure not to stray too far from the base! We don't want anyone getting lost in the rainforest! I propose a buddy system!"

"Also, let's keep an eye out for the Devil Gundam," Ruri added. "The chances are pretty low that it's here, but you never know." Everyone nodded, and started picking out who they would stick with when traversing the thick jungles of the highlands, not sensing that something inhuman was watching them...

* * *

 _Sorry for such a filler chapter. It's not going to be a true route split here - that's coming up very soon, but I'm saving the action for next chapter..._


	61. Chapter 40 Gaiden

_Today,_ GaoGaiGar _and_ Code Geass: Akito the Exiled _will be sharing the spotlight, though I'll also throw in a bit of_ Evangelion _as well!_

* * *

 **Chapter 40 Gaiden: Memories of Hatred! Heroes Reborn In Arctic Waters!**

Fighting the Jovians in defense of Castle Weisswolf was all the convincing W-0 needed to forgive Tera for deceiving them earlier. It was just as well, as there were reports of attacks being performed by Ark Fleet's terrorists and the Jovians happening all over Europe.

Just as Julius Kingsley had planned, the lower classes rose up seemingly all at once, the pent-up rage at the upper crust finally exploding. Though the Jovian attack had been a one-off, the reports on Ark Fleet's actions had spurred the riots that always preceded a bloody revolution.

Not everyone was in a panic, of course. W-0's crew, though understandably fearful of these riots, refused to succumb to the madness, seeing it instead for what it was...especially with a Britannian being the one who revealed the truth.

"This is all Euro Britannia's doing," Tera said as she flipped through the numerous posts on her cell phone - as was just about everyone else in the room. "The Ark Fleet and their so-called 'Gallia Grande' are nothing more than a sham! They're trying to do the same thing Zero did!" Even though she saw that the Japanese weren't bad, Tera's view had shifted them to being unknowing dupes in Zero's game.

 _In fact...this plan sounds like something Zero would do,_ she then thought. _Could it be that His Majesty is actually using Lelouch as Euro Britannia's military advisor?!_

"Unfortunately, it's unlikely that anyone outside this outfit is gonna listen to you," Yukiya said. "Social media sites are always full of BS."

"But there's so many posts about it!" Ayano exclaimed.

"People tend to react strongly to bad news, and spread rumors without bothering to check if it's true," the young hacker replied.

"Yeah, nothing spreads faster than bad rumors," Chloe said, shaking her head.

"You're saying that the enemy's deliberately spreading nasty rumors?" Ryou said, looking skeptically at Tera. "Makes you wonder just who the guy running the show is."

 _I'm all for revealing everything, but I'd better keep my mouth shut about Zero being behind this,_ Tera thought. _If they found out that the hero of the Japanese was now under the homeland's control, I don't know if they'd have the will to fight on..._

* * *

Back in Area 11, Mamoru and Hana were walking home from school - both of them went to Ashford Primary, a school also run by the Ashford family that allowed young Numbers to attend, after their families passed certain security checks, of course. After the incident at Waterpolis where Hana learned Mamoru's secret (at least as far as either of them knew), the two had become even closer as friends.

Blissfully unaware of the chaos going on in Europe and of the looming apocalypse threatened by the Machine Primeval, they were instead discussing their plans for the weekend.

"Eh? Fishing?" Hana exclaimed when Mamoru told her his plans.

"Yeah!" the boy said. "My dad and I are going, and he asked if you would come with us."

"Really?" Hana squealed, hopping up and down excitedly. "Yeah! I'll come! I'll come!"

Mamoru smiled.

"Yaaaaay!" Hana cheered. "It's gonna be great fishing with you, Mamoru!" As soon as they approached her house, she raced ahead of him, but looked back to wave goodbye.

"Bye! See you then!"

Alone again, Mamoru sighed. And then...he realized something.

"Going together…WITH HANA?!" he thought out loud, suddenly realizing just what he was in for. He blushed beet red at the thought. But it wasn't long before he noticed that someone was watching him.

When he turned, he saw Kaidou Ikumi standing there. After a moment of staring at each other, the purple-haired boy snapped his fingers, immediately causing the ground to start shaking. Mamoru gaped in awe as he saw the cause of the shaking as it rose out of the water:

J-Ark.

"The white battleship!" Mamoru exclaimed, not knowing its name, but certainly remembering its likeness.

"Let's go," Kaidou said.

"Go?" Mamoru said. "Go where?" Kaidou took a step forward.

"You should be able to do this, too," he said. With that, Kaidou closed his eyes, and changed into his winged form. Seeing what Kaidou wanted him to do, Mamoru did the same. They flew at J-Ark's bridge and phased through the wall.

Inside, it was almost completely dark, save for a few dim lights on the floor and over the bridge. After taking a few steps, he looked up and saw Soldato-J standing at the helm, arms crossed. Not knowing of the change, Mamoru recoiled in shock.

"You're...Pizza of the Four Machine Kings!" he exclaimed.

"The man named Pizza is dead," J said, presenting his J-Jewel. "I am J, resurrected by the J-Jewel as Cyborg Soldato-J." Mamoru lowered his guard a bit, but still felt uneasy.

"I heard from our mutual friend that your Earthling name is 'Mamoru'," J then said, seeing that the boy was a little more at ease.

"My Earthling name?" Mamoru exclaimed. Sure he had special powers, but he was sure that he was from the Earth Sphere...all of his memories were from his life here.

"I suggest that you and your friends do not interfere with our mission, Mamoru," the J-Jewel cyborg continued. "Your intentions might be the same as ours, but you lack the means to effectively challenge and contain this enemy."

"Prove it!" Mamoru barked defiantly.

"J...let's not delay any longer," Kaidou said. "We can show Mamoru by taking him along."

"Understood," J said, before looking ahead. "LAUNCH, J-AAAAAARK!"

As the white battleship took off, Hana got a good look at it. She immediately took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? GGG?! I want to report something strange!"

* * *

General Smilas calmly watched the Ark Fleet video in his office alongside some young aides, two women and a man.

"We're receiving reports from the Eastern Front forces that the units that were facing Euro Britannia are retreating! They've already overrun Moscow!"

 _That means we'll have control of the next Thought Elevator,_ Smilas thought. _Perhaps Britannia's call was the right one._

"The rabble is using the terrorist attacks as an excuse to abandon the front lines," one of the female aides said.

"The Committee of 40 is calling for an emergency meeting, but it seems like there are assembly members fleeing Paris," the male aide said. "They're despicable!"

"General, this unrest is the perfect chance for us," the other female aide said. "The people have seen the weakness of their government!" One by one, the aides addressed the general.

"Now is your chance to make your ideals a reality, General!"

"The greedy capitalists have become another aristocracy!"

"The time has come to reform the European Union by eliminating those who exploit the masses!"

"We must rise up! Please, give the word, General Smilas!"

As the EU general pondered this, a white Threshold suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Then, a giant white hand suddenly stuck out, grabbed the three young aides and pulled them inside. As the portal closed, Smilas heard the sounds of their bodies being crushed, torn apart and mangled. His stomach turned.

Then, a new voice resounded in the room.

"In all ages, the young will eagerly rush to their deaths," the voice mused. "It's human nature, after all."

"It can't be…" Smilas gasped as the room's lights were suddenly dimmed and another Threshold opened. Out of this one came Gabriel of Atik Yomin. She had long since healed her injuries from before, and her very presence caused the room's temperature to almost instantly drop twenty degrees.

"After all," Gabriel giggled, "'Heroes' is just another term for 'dead men'."

"High Seraph Gabriel!" Smilas exclaimed.

"Gene Smilas," the angel began, I must say that you've been out of line lately. We can't be having people like those foolish youngsters informing your policy."

"You didn't have to kill them that way, you know!" Gene shot back. Gabriel turned her nose up, huffed and began to slowly pace back and forth, her wings dropping snowflakes as she walked.

"Hmph...'That way', you say," she said. "Your personal plan is guiding them back to God, only for them to remain in the cycle...and if I'm not mistaken, you mean to profit from their deaths, no?"

"What are you implying?!" the human general bellowed angrily.

"We are not the least bit interested about whether you become king of this transient world," the Atik Yomin general answered coldly.

"Then what must I do to guide it in accordance to the plan?!" Smilas cried. "You have only shown the Scrolls to Members 01 and 04! If the rest of us do not know the extent of the plan..."

He was cut off when a dozen spear-like icicles appeared out of thin air and hovered inches from his neck.

"You will be silent and do the Great God's will!" Gabriel commanded, tapping her sword on the floor in emphasis. "And if you should stray again, you _will_ be forced to atone!"

"O-o-of course, Lady Gabriel," Smilas stammered. "I'll keep my word." Seeing that Smilas was sufficiently cowed, the ice spears burst into tiny snowflakes.

"You are a member of Seele, who has guided this world with our help since time immemorial," the angel said. "Do not forget that. As long as the will of the Great God is done and the infinite realities are preserved, we do not care who becomes king..."

* * *

At GGG's Orbit Base, the crew watched J-Ark fly over the ocean on the main screen.

"So, the white battleship has appeared again," Taiga said.

"Thus far, it's been able to foil almost all of our sensors," Leo said. "Starting the Suspicious Activity Report hotline was the right call!"

"Yeah," another operator said. "If we hadn't gotten that civilian report, we wouldn't be able to track it at all!"

"But the fact that Mamoru's signal disappeared right around the time the call was made has me worried," Leo then said grimly. "We should assume that the white battleship has kidnapped Mamoru!"

"Where's it headed?" Taiga called out.

"It's headed for the Arctic Ocean," Swan answered. "Our computers predict that it will intercept ZX-04 around here." She pointed to a point only a few hundred miles from the site where the old power plant was.

"Keep tracking its position, and notify HOME, Guy and Mic Sounders XIII of its presence!" the chief of GGG bellowed; "Today, we're going to find out this white battleship's true nature!"

"Little sister, Liger and I are going to find Tera Zifell again," Stallion said. "We might need the strength of her machine once more."

"She's at these coordinates," Liger said, sending her the coordinates of Castle Weisswolf. "Notify her that we are coming, Swan...that Knight is far more likely to listen to Britannians than to Japanese..."

* * *

Shin and several Knights of St. Michael stood in the center of a gigantic council chamber in Sankt Petersburg. In the seats were several hundred Euro Britannian noblemen - politicians all. They were murmuring at what this upstart Eleven was doing here.

"I have news that I must relate to the members of the House of Lords," Shin began. "I have learned that Julius Kingsley, the military advisor sent to us by the homeland, is none other than the rebel and former leader of DREAM...the man once known as Zero!"

"Zero...the terrorist who caused all that trouble in Area 11?" one of the noblemen exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"But he was executed, wasn't he?!" another called out.

"That was all a false tale made up by Kingsley himself!" Shin answered. "For that reason, I killed him." In reality, both Kingsley and Suzaku were alive, imprisoned somewhere in a military base. Raziel had wanted them both alive for the sake of the Great God's will, but Shin now seemed to have his own view of what God wanted.

"Lord Shaing...didn't you wait for confirmation from the homeland?!" a third noble cried out. Shin merely chuckled and shook his head.

"Surely you don't harbor any discontent for the homeland?" the Grand Master said. "For His Majesty?" A murmur went through the crowd, but Shin remained confident. Everything he was saying had been calculated in advance.

"But if we openly defy His Majesty," a nobleman called out in protest, "it will mean war with the homeland, and excommunication from the Church!"

"Then I suggest you resign yourselves to that," Shin answered. This caused the entire crowd to go into a panic - they wrung their hands, prayed to the heavens, and cried out in anguish.

"To the west is the European Union and the Atlantic Federation!" Hyuga's brother boomed, silencing the crowd. "To the east is the Britannian Empire! For Euro Britannia to survive, the only thing we can do is fight!"

"The Archduke! What does the Archduke think of all this?!" another nobleman said.

"The fighting has already begun," Shin said in a suddenly humble tone. "Please, grant full authority on all matters to us warriors."

"Is that the agreement of the Four Great Orders?!" yet another nobleman demanded. Having anticipated this question, Shin signaled to another Knight who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a large platter, with a cloth covering something. The Knight started up the stairs.

"Unfortunately, two of the commanders refused to go along, and planned to flee to the homeland. Thus, I was forced to take...drastic measures." The Knight stopped in front of Shin just before he spoke those last two words. Shin then pulled the cover off the plate, revealing the severed heads of Gaudefroy du Villon and Raymond du Saint-Gilles.

The entire crowd gasped in horror.

"For Euro Britannia to survive to do God's will, our only option is to fight," Shin said, resuming his humble manner, though barely concealing his feeling of triumph. "I request the Archduke's governmental authority, as that of the House of Lords to be transferred over to the military!"

* * *

Just as Liger had predicted, Tera immediately agreed to let him and Stallion White into Castle Weisswolf so they could deliver the information and necessary visual aids to W-0. However, they wanted to speak with Leila, not with Tera. It wasn't long before much of the group was assembled in the briefing room.

"Everyone, let me introduce you to Liger Shishioh and Stallion White," Leila said once everyone had made themselves reasonably comfortable. "These two are from the Britannian branch of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard, and they have some very important information to tell us."

"There's not much time, so we'll cut straight to the meat of it," Stallion said. "All of the reports about terrorist attacks in Europe are false." The screen in front of them showed that all of the sites supposedly hit by terrorist attacks were completely unharmed - footage courtesy of Orbit Base.

"Then what about the power plant in the North Sea?" Ryou exclaimed. "There was a video!"

"That was indeed destroyed," Liger said. "But it wasn't by terrorists." He then turned to Tera.

"Tera, do you recall the three monsters that attacked the Tokyo Settlement two months ago?" the scientist asked.

"Yeah," she said. "What do they have to do with the power plant?"

"They were the first three beings called Machine Primevals," Stallion explained. "And now, the fourth has appeared. That Machine Primeval has taken control of Explorer Seven, an Atlantic Federation mining platform in the North Sea that, even as we speak, is making its way north."

"Man, it's just like those Zonder things that started appeared over two years ago!" Ayano said, no doubt remembering some unpleasant encounter with one in the past.

"The enemy - which we've dubbed ZX-04 - has absolute control over all electromagnetic energy," Liger continued; "And we believe that we've discovered its true goal...shutting off the Earth's magnetic field. Do you understand what that would result in?"

"The radiation from the sun that the field otherwise repels would kill all life on Earth!" Yukiya exclaimed in horror. "Not to mention every single electronic device on the planet would instantly get fried."

"Geez, everyone is panicking about terrorists when this Machine Primeval thing is loose," Claus groaned. "The world's really going out of its mind."

"However, it must reach the Magnetic North Pole in order to achieve its mission," Stallion said. "And it's possible that Mimir Dysphoria will be able to damage it." He then got down on one knee in respect to Tera's noble status.

"Lady Tera Zifell, will you lend us your strength once more?" he asked.

"I'll do it," Tera replied without a moment of hesitation.

"Now hold on!" Ayano yelled, standing up suddenly. "You're taking away our only comrade that can fly so she can go off and fight some gigantic electromagnetic monster in the Arctic by herself?!"

"Ayano," Yukiya said frankly, "If this thing succeeds, nothing we do will matter, because we'll all be cooked alive by the sun." Understanding Yukiya's point, Ayano sighed and sat back down. Tera smiled - it was nice to know that she actually cared now.

"She won't be alone, though," Stallion assured them. "Two of GGG's agents - Guy Shishioh and Mic Sounders XIII - are headed there as we speak. The Junk Guild ship HOME and its mobile suit, the Astray Red Frame, are already on their way there as well."

"Plus, we shall bring the full strength of GGG to bear as soon as we can!" Liger added. "Tera, Guy, Mic and HOME need only to stall it until we can sortie the entire Brave Corps."

"But what about Ark Fleet?" Ayano then asked. "Is that all fake too?"

"Not entirely," Stallion said. He then showed images of a huge, vaguely potato-shaped blimp with all sorts of extensions sticking out of its body. "Our satellites have indicated that while this gigantic airship headed for the wind turbines in the Atlantic, it seems to be a feint as well...nothing more than another scare tactic by Euro Britannia."

"Liger, Stallion and I have all agreed that the best way to end the riots in the EU is to expose the Ark Fleet and its airship for what it truly is," Leila said.

"And you plan to use W-0 to pull it off?" Claus asked.

"Indeed," the young commander replied; "However, anyone who could have come up with an elaborate plan must surely have accounted for the possibility of the Ark coming under attack. This will likely be..."

"Count me in," Ryou said. "We've got to go, right?"

"Yeah," Yukiya said.

"Of course," Ayano said in agreement. "It's not like we have a choice, do we? After all, if Tera here's gonna go on an all-or-nothing mission against this Machine Primeval, we should do our part to end this stupid war!"

"I can do this by myself," Hyuga, who had been silent the whole time, suddenly said, much to the astonishment of everyone assembled.

"What?" Ryou exclaimed, standing up and getting in Hyuga's face.

"If you guys came along," Hyuga replied, "You'd just get in the way."

"Don't act so tough!" Ryou yelled, punching Hyuga in the jaw. The pilot of the white Alexander remained standing, and lashed back at Ryou.

"You'll just…!" he yelled as he punched the Alexander Valiant pilot in the jaw. But Ryou also "I know what you're thinking, pal!"

"Guys, stop," Leila said before Liger stopped her.

"Let them go at it," he said.

"Huh?" W-0's command exclaimed, looking back at the two brawling soldiers for a second.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ayano said with a smile, glancing at the two young men duking it out. "Ryou thinks the world about Akito. He doesn't want him to throw his life away needlessly. Akito, meanwhile, is just trying to protect us." Finally, Ryou and Akito stopped fighting, both panting heavily.

"Yeah!" Ryou said in enthusiastic agreement. "But no matter...what you say, Akito...we're all gonna...come back together!"

"Suit yourself," Hyuga sighed.

"That goes for you too, Brit!" Ryou said as he pointed aggressively at Tera. "We're all in this mess together, so don't go dying on us!"

"I have my own responsibilities to return to once this whole mess is resolved," Tera replied. "I won't die, and I won't let myself be defeated!" Seeing that the matter was settled, the groups all went to make preparations for their mutual departures. But before Leila left, Stallion stopped her.

"As for transport for your squad," he said. "I've managed to dial up a certain notorious Earth Alliance ship to get you where your Wyverns need to go..."

* * *

HOME and Mic Sounders flew across the ocean toward the slowly advancing ZX-04, with GaiGar riding on top of Mic - without the GaoMachines, there was no way for him to fly.

"Heads up all, we've got something coming up from behind," The Professor said.

"This is Tera Zifell of the Mimir Dysphoria," Tera's voice sounded over everyone's radioes. "Requesting permission to travel alongside you and GGG, HOME."

 _It's her again,_ Guy thought before giving his answer. "Permission granted." With that, Mimir accelerated so she was flying alongside the Junk Guild ship and GGG robots.

"Hey, so you're the Britannian knight who's helping us!" Lowe said, flying his mobile suit a little closer. "I'm Lowe Gear."

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Guy Shishioh. You saved me over two months ago - for that, I'm in your debt."

"I was only protecting those who were dear to me," Tera replied. "But you're welcome!"

 _She's acting a little more like Tara,_ Guy thought. _Did something happen while she was with W-0?_

"Save the talk for another time," Kisato called out. "We've spotted the target!" Indeed, they had found it. It was nearly as tall as EI-01, though mostly due to its four long legs. Its top resembled that of a typical mining station, but it had numerous wicked-looking attachments and a purple aura that denoted its sinister nature.

"Whoa, that thing's huge!" Lowe exclaimed, stopping the Astray Red Frame. But suddenly, his machinery started to become scrambled and confused - ZX-04 was generating a wide electromagnetic field not unlike those generated by the Choudenji robots. While the Mimir and Astray were trapped in the aura, Mic and GaiGar continued charging in.

"That electromagnetic field...if we don't do something about it, your electronics are gonna be wrecked beyond repair!" Liam called out. However, it seems Guy Shishioh already had a plan.

"Mic!" the cyborg yelled as he leaped toward ZX-04 with all his might.

"Okay!" Mic shouted. " **SYSTEM CHAAAAAAAAAANGE!** " With that, he began to change shape, folding and rearranging his body to shift from his red Cosmo Robo mode to his blue Boom Robo mode.

Once the change was complete, he set Guy's plan into action.

"DISC M! SET ON! DAZZLING DOUBLE V!"

As Mic rocked out with Disc M, the electromagnetic field surrounding ZX-04 began to weaken in the face of the microwave energy from the Disc.

But as GaiGar was just about to hit, a gigantic icicle sprang up from the water's surface, nearly impaling the mechanoid. Then, numerous others shot out, tangling GaiGar in a veritable web of ice. Still, Mic's playing was enough for Mimir and the Red Frame to start working properly again.

"Guy!" Tera cried. She and Lowe rushed in, firing any available weapons they could to free GaiGar from its predicament...

* * *

With the Angels having not stirred since the past summer, Gendo and Fuyutsuki decided that it would be a good time to check up on some matters back in Antarctica. In particular, there was a ruin there that Shinji's father wanted to examine.

"So, this is the bottom of the Earth," Fuyutsuki mused as he looked out his window. "And this part of the Antarctic ice cap is the real Dead Sea. You might as well call this place hell." That thought was hardly unwarranted - the water where they were floating was now dyed blood red, though the two Nerv heads had arrived here via a man-made channel carved so that ships could access it.

"Yet here we mortals are, with all signs of life," Gendo said with a hint of pride.

"Is it because we're protected by science?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Science," Gendo answered in a somewhat poetic manner, "the ability to understand the world around us by observing, hypothesizing and experimenting, rather than simply accepting things for what they are... _that_ is humanity's power."

Fuyutsuki looked around, still dismayed by what he saw.

"Ikari, that was the arrogance which caused this over fifteen years ago," he said. "This sea, turned to blood, and the world spiraling into chaos like never before. Is it truly God's will that we be punished so?"

"The old men seem to think so," Gendo chuckled. "That's why they've been following the plan." Just then, the boat reached a dock where several Geass Order cultists were assembled, all dressed in extra-warm versions of their usual robes - even with much of the ice cap melted, it was still extremely cold.

"And is bringing Nebecudnazzer's Key to each of the Thought Elevators also part of that plan?" Fuyutsuki asked, his voice lowered to a whisper. Gendo simply replied with a little smirk. The older man couldn't help but shudder at his younger compatriot. A metal platform extending from the dock to the boat came out, and the two men disembarked.

"Commander Ikari," the cultist in charge asked. "What brings you here?"

"A request from the Committee," he replied. "They wanted me to examine the Thought Elevator and perform a short experiment on it."

"Will you need any equipment?" the cultist asked.

"I have everything I need right here," he said, tapping on his coat pocket. Seeing no further need to question him, the cultists dispersed, revealing a paved, torch-lined path leading directly into a large cave. Gendo and Fuyutsuki started down this path, the former fingering Nebecudnazzer's Key...

* * *

Stallion wasn't kidding when he said that the ship that would transport them to the Gallia Grande was notorious...it was none other than the _Archangel_ , one of DREAM's ships. But since their defeat during the Black Rebellion, the _Archangel_ itself had been placed back under direct control of the Earth Alliance...and now, Hyuga's Alexander and the three Alexander Valiants were inside the launch bay. Leila had remained behind to oversee the mission.

"Captain Ramius, we're approaching the target," Mirallia said.

"Thank you, Haw," Murrue said before opening a comm line with W-0 "This is Captain Ramius to Wyvern Squad. We are closing in on the target. Stand by for launch."

"One question before we go, Captain," Ryou said; "This ship's got a pair of those super-powerful Lohengrins, right? Why not just use those to blow Ark Fleet's ship out of the sky?"

"This is your mission," Natarle answered. "We were only granted authorization to provide transport."

"Piss off, ya dumb broad!" Ryou retorted, annoyed at not being answered by Murrue. "I was addressing the Captain!"

"Lieutenant Badguriel is actually correct," Murrue said sternly. "And please refrain from bad-mouthing my subordinates, or I may just order my crew to dump the lot of you here now."

"Okay, fine, geez!" Ryou groaned.

"We've passed into the drop radius!" Sai called out. "Opening the catapult!" Inside the launch bay, the door opened.

"Wyvern Squad, you are clear for launch!" Mirallia said. "May luck be with you!" With that, the four Knightmares began launching.

"Akito Hyuga, launching."

"Ayano Kosaka, launching! Thanks for the lift!"

"Ryou Sayama, launching! See ya later, bozos!"

"Yukiya Naruse, launching! If I go to the afterlife, I'll carry your regards to Kira Yamato!" This last comment made everyone on board wince - they didn't need a reminder of who they'd lost. Nonetheless, they stayed and watched to make sure that W-0 had safely landed on board.

"I've confirmed that all four units have landed safely aboard Gallia Grande!" Mirallia said.

"Good job, everyone," Murrue sighed. "Let's set a course for home."

"Geez, Sayama and Naruse were real assholes," Kuzzey grumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Natarle said. "I've been called worse things. Besides, I doubt we'll ever see them again..."

* * *

Even during the first few moments after landing, W-0 was on guard. They were walking on a web of long steel girders that were just wide enough for a Knightmare to traverse, though there was virtually no room for any lateral movement without changing one's facing.

"There's no one here," Ayano said. "Totally eerie."

"It can't be empty," Hyuga said. "Stay on guard, everyone!"

Sure enough, their scanners quickly started picking up heat signatures as about a dozen Sutherlands suddenly burst out of the shadows.

"I was wondering when we'd have some company!" Ryou whooped as he prepared for combat. The four Alexanders immediately started opening fire on the enemy Sutherlands. To their surprise, the enemies weren't nearly as skilled as they were in previous encounters. When Yukiya managed to snipe one from a convenient perch, he noticed that the cockpit blocks were empty.

"Guys, these guys are drones!" he laughed. "Looks like they're using OUR tactic!" Seemingly invigorated by this news, W-0 pressed its attack. But As they fought, they didn't realize that there was a particularly dangerous enemy waiting for them in the shadows: Ashley Ashra.

And he had a new Knightmare - the Ahuramazda. It was a blood-red Knightmare with golden, bull-like horns and yellow accents. On both of its arms were a trio of four-barreled gatling cannons, kept stocked with ammo by large canisters attached to a large red backpack. On its flanks were a pair of machine pistols, while two sword-like lances hung over its back, and two slash harkens were concealed in its chest. Ashley had gone through hell to get his new ride, but today was going to make it all worth it for him.

"Johannes...it must be lonely," he said grimly as he sat in his cockpit, thinking about the good times he had with his late subordinate. "You're traveling all by yourself back to God."

He leaned forward and gripped his controls.

"So...I'll be sending you some TRAVELING COMPANIONS!"

With that, he spurred the Ahuramazda forward. He had one particular unit he wanted to take down, and soon enough he spotted it - Hyuga's Alexander.

"There he is!" he yelled excitedly. "I'm sick of waiting!" Once fully out in the open, he squeezed both triggers as hard as he could, causing his gatling guns to start firing on full auto, spewing bullets everywhere.

"Guys, we've got an unknown unit!" Ryou called out as he dodged several bullets.

"Where's all this coming from?!" Ayano exclaimed.

"Die!" Ashra cried as he continued pouring bullets all over. His indiscriminate firing was doing more harm than good for him - not a single round had hit Hyuga or his companions, but all of the Sutherland drones were quickly wiped out by this rather unfriendly friendly fire.

Hyuga, after taking out another Sutherland with his tonfas, suddenly looked and saw the red Knightmare. Sensing that it was a dangerous enemy, he made a beeline for it, hoping to take it down quickly.

"Akito!" Ayano cried as she dodged another salvo and finished off a drone that had been damaged by Ashley's hail of bullets.

"AHAHAHAHA! Die! Die!" the Knight of St. Michael cackled. Meanwhile, Yukiya, after moving to another spot, also got a good look at Ashra's machine.

"A red Knightmare," he thought out loud. "Could it be THAT guy?" With that, he took aim with his Alexander's linear cannon and fired, curving the bullet. But to his dismay, the round simply glanced off the Ahuramazda's armor.

"Schrotter Steel armor?!" he gasped. "Guys, normal rounds won't work on this thing!"

* * *

J-Ark closed in on the battle site where HOME and GGG were duking it out with ZX-04 with relatively little success. What was worse, the Primeval had formed a thick wall of ice around itself, making it difficult to attack directly. Meanwhile, the aurora borealis overhead was starting to become more and more vivid and colorful - a beautiful sign of a looming grim fate.

"It looks like someone beat us here," Kaidou quipped.

"Even so, we must complete our mission," J said. "J-Ark, prepare for combat!" The bridge seemed to shimmer in response to J's command.

"Maximum combat speed!" he commanded. "Ready all cannons for barrage! Set missiles to track!" J-Ark accelerated as Tomoro had the white ship's cannons and missile take aim

"Anti-Meson Cannons, full charge!" J ordered. The four twin-barreled cannons began to charge energy.

" **FIRE!"**

The cannons fired huge blasts of anti-meson particles straight at the wall of ice. The others turned around and watched the spectacle, while ZX-04 countered by raising up some icicles from the water.

"Whoa!" Lowe exclaimed. The blast pierced through several of the icicles, but stopped when it hit the wall, leaving only a dent, which the Primeval quickly regenerated.

"Nice trick you have there, Legs Primeval," J chuckled. "I guess these guys have kept you busy."

"Target is using electromagnetic energy to reduce temperature to within one hundred-millionth of 0 degrees on the Earthlings' Kelvin scale," Tomoro explained for Mamoru's convenience.

"What can we do, I wonder?" Kaidou said, his tone surprisingly unworried. "With that wall and the icicles blocking us, we can't hit it with the Anti-Meson Cannons."

"Attacking from above or below would leave us open to direct attack from its electromagnetic bolts," the ship's computer added. "Attack possibilities limited."

"Hey, it's GaiGar and Mic!" Mamoru exclaimed. "And there's Lowe's Astray Red Frame!"

"And the machine from two months ago," Kaidou added. "What was its name again?"

"Data logs indicate that the remaining unit is called 'Mimir Dysphoria'," Tomoro answered.

"Then perhaps it's time I had a chat with them," J said as he leaped into the air to combine with the ship. " **FUUUUUSION!"**

"J-Bird, plug out!"

However, it did something different this time - the cannons and bridge didn't attempt to recombine with the ship to form King J-Der.

"STAND UP!"

Instead, a pair of arms folded down from the green "ears" of King J-Der, and the cannons formed into a pair of legs. Meanwhile, a smaller robotic head with a light blue visor folded out from the top.

" **J-DEEEEER!"**

"It's been quite some time..." J said as his machine landed. "...Cyborg Guy."

"That voice," Guy gasped when he recognized who was piloting the machine. "You're Pizza of the Four Machine Kings! I don't know how you managed to survive, but this time I'll..." But before he could turn to attack, Mamoru phased out of the smaller robot's body.

"Wait, big bro Guy!" he cried. "Don't fight him!" Guy stopped his lunge and allowed Mamoru to land in GaiGar's hand.

"Mamoru?!" Guy exclaimed. "You were with them after all! Why were you with one of the Four Machine Kings?!"

"Guy, this man isn't Pizza," the boy replied. "Not anymore!"

"You didn't do anything to hurt Mamoru, did you?!" Guy inquired angrily. J-Der responded by holding up two fingers.

"There are two things you should know," J said. "First, the man named Pizza is no more. I am currently J-Der, the Fusion of Soldato-J. Second, a true warrior does not take hostages." Unbeknownst to everyone else, Pagliaccio was hovering above and away from the fight.

"J-Ark presence confirmed," the alien clown intoned. "G and J alliance formation chance - 55.67 percent. Preparing countermeasures." Its eyes flashed, and suddenly, a number of EI copies appeared - EI-21 (a bomber plane-based Zonder), EI-05 (a space shuttle-based Zonder), EI-26, and EI-27.

One of the EI-26 copies was the first to move, charging straight at GaiGar.

"...Look out!" J cried, lunging from his ice platform to Guy's, and knocking him down, narrowly avoiding the EI copy's strike. Lowe quickly rushed after it, slashing it with the Gerbera Straight as it wheeled around for another pass.

"Pizza, you saved me!" Guy exclaimed, shocked that a former enemy so willingly saved him.

"I told you, Pizza is no more!" J boomed. "I am Soldato-J!" With that, he leaped into the air.

"PLASMA WING!"

J-Der extended a pair of light wings like the tail of a peacock and took to the air.

"Cyborg Guy," J said. "We shall settle this another day. Right now, we have a mutual enemy!" He then turned around to renew his attack on ZX-04.

" **PLASMA SWORD!"**

J-Der extended a blade of light from each of its hands before rushing at the Primeval and EI copies with all due speed.

"Lowe, Mic, let's go and help Soldato-J," Tera said before speeding off to continue the battle, engaging one of the EI-05 copies.

"Yeah!" Mic said, continuing to play Disc M.

"Right behind ya!" Lowe added.

"GaiGar can't do much of anything right now against this Primeval," Guy sighed. "If only the rest of the Brave Corps were here..." Just then he spotted a copy of EI-27 headed for him, suddenly renewing his courage. "But against a bunch of mass-produced Zonder Robos…I can handle that much!"

* * *

As the battle against Ashra continued, the W-0 support crew received a call from General Smilas. They patched him through, putting the image of him in a separate window so monitoring of the battle could continue.

"Thank goodness you're safe, General Smilas!" Leila said, sighing with relief.

"I'm alive, anyway," Smilas said, his tone not quite so relieved. "But the government and the military are no longer functioning and Paris is one big riot. However, I do not plan to leave."

"General, the cause of the riots, Ark Fleet, is a plot concocted by the Euro Britannian army," Leila said. "The people are being controlled by the far that these deceptions planted into their hearts!"

"Can you prove that?" Smilas asked.

"As we speak, W-0 is on a mission aboard the Ark, and is engaging AI-controlled Britannian Knightmares," W-0's commander explained. "We MUST tell the people of the European Union the truth!"

"Laying out the facts at this point might not help," the general said grimly; "People are using the chaos as a chance to vent their frustrations."

"There must be something we can do!" Leila cried. The general thought for a moment. His expression turned less grim - he had an idea.

"Perhaps if those facts came from _you_ ," he said, speaking to Leila directly.

"Me?" the girl exclaimed. "Why me?"

"You should have the words that can reach them already engraved upon your heart," Smilas said, smiling a little. "After all, you are the daughter of Bradow Von Breisgau." Leila gasped, but soon realized what the general meant. Her father, she remembered, was beloved by the people. He had both political clout, popular ideals and a reputation for having the wisdom to make those ideals a reality.

Seeing that Leila had accepted this task, the general turned to her support crew.

"All of you," he said. "if we are to successfully get this message out to the people, you must follow my instructions to the letter."

"Yes, General!" they all said, saluting him.

 _So, it's come to this,_ he thought as he pulled out a sheaf of papers from one of his desk drawers; _We've finally obtained control of the Thought Elevator. The time has come for this war to end..._

* * *

Renais, KouRyu and AnRyu were off in a side street in the now chaotic city of Paris. Just as Smilas had said, almost the entire city was engulfed in riots and protests

"This is tres, tres mal!" AnRyu moaned.

"Trying to control these rioters is such a pain!" KouRyu whined. "If only our brothers were here!"

"We have to keep the violence from spreading as much as possible," Renais said, adjusting her coat. "If it means a few injured rioters, so be it." But suddenly, they heard a loud voice coming from speakers throughout the area:

Leila Malcal.

"People of the European Union, there is something that I must tell you!"

KouRyu looked toward the main square and saw a live feed of her being shown on huge screens. But it wasn't just in Paris - the footage was being broadcast in every major European city, as well as to every Internet-connected phone in the EU.

"It's Madamoiselle Malcal!" the pink robot exclaimed. "How is she broadcasting this?"

"You mustn't let yourselves go out of control and start riots because of Britannian media manipulation," Leila continued as the rioters started to calm down, awe-struck by this footage being broadcast all over the city.

"I am the commander of a unit that has been fighting Euro Britannia covertly," she continued. "The soldiers that we've sent to the front lines are the people we call Elevens and segregated into internment camps - Japanese...and out of fear of Britannia, we are robbing the Japanese of their freedom!"

Some of the rioters thought about this and started to feel ashamed of themselves.

"Euro Britannia's airborne weapon is a sham. It was used as a means of sowing fear into your hearts and causing you to riot, so that they could invade and occupy us militarily!"

Some of the rioters cursed themselves for being so easily fooled.

"Why do we hurt and kill each other?" Leila said, her heart pouring out through her words. "Are human beings really that sad?"

Rioters started to drop their various improvised weapons and tools of mayhem, their hearts being moved by the young woman's words.

"We mustn't be ruled by hatred! We should have freedom in all respects!"

Some of the rioters started nodding in agreement.

"But with freedom comes responsibility...a responsibility to live as human beings, and to make this world better!"

Leila placed her hand over her heart, then clenched that hand into a fist.

"My father, Bradow von Breisgau, believed that this was the freedom championed by the European Union."

More crowd members started to cheer. They didn't know who this girl was, but she was a true inspiration!

"Now is the time for us to achieve true freedom for ourselves! For that, I won't give up! I won't give in!"

Finally, Leila revealed her true name to the people she was working so hard to protect.

"I am Leila Breisgau, and I stand with you!"

After a few moments, every EU resident watching the broadcast started cheering and chanting her name…

Leila Breisgau.

* * *

Back on Gallia Grande, the situation was still looking ambivalent. While all of the drones employed by Euro Britannia were now nothing but scrap heaps, the Ahuramazda was still spewing out bullets from its gatling cannons. But then, Ayano noticed something.

"He's focusing on Akito," she thought out loud as a rudimentary plan formed in her head. "Ryou! Yukiya! Cover me!" She rushed in, dodging, weaving and rappelling all over the structure of the airship in an effort to close the distance between her and Ashra. But when she tried to fire on him, a bullet knocked the gun out of her hand, sending it tumbling into the ocean. Meanwhile, the rest of the group opened fire as well. This allowed Hyuga to swoop in. He switched his gun's ammunition from normal to heat rounds, which he hoped would pierce the Ahuramazda's Schrotter Steel armor.

"Die, damn it!" Ashley roared. Suddenly, Shin's wicked Geass activated, awakening Hyuga's deadly lust for killing - just as Leila was asking why people hurt each other.

"Die!" Hyuga mumbled as he launched himself at the Ahuramazda. Ashley looked up, saw that the right-side cannon couldn't fire anymore, and threw it aside, turning the left-side one on the charging white Alexander. But only after twelve more shots, he saw that the ammo stocks for his cannons was now completely gone. He pulled out the twin pistols and started firing. One round managed to glance off of the white face, revealing a wicked red eye as the Geass took full effect.

Hyuga launched into a brutal yet flowing string of attacks - leaping, wall-hopping, kicking, striking, stabbing, slashing and even the odd tackle - repeating the word "Die" over and over while wearing a disturbing smile that would shake almost anyone to their very soul. In spite of being in a superior machine, Ashley could only try to defend himself from this onslaught - and even then the Ahuramazda was quickly breaking down.

As the assault continued, Ryou, Ayano and Yukiya felt their own minds come under attack by Hyuga's, but this time they fought to resist, and to try and snap Hyuga from his Geass-induced berserk state.

"Akito, don't!" Ryou cried.

"Stop it, Akito!" Ayano cried.

"That's enough!" Yukiya yelled.

Finally, the Ahuramazda and Alexander reached the lowest point on the Gallia Grande, where Hyuga began his final beatdown. He leaped at the red machine and proceeded to rip one of its arms off.

"You damned angel of death!" Ashley screamed defiantly, even though he was scared out of his wits.

"Die!" Hyuga cried gleefully as he rushed in again. His knives managed to catch one of the tubes in the Ahuramazda's neck, leaving the head to loll sideways. Desperately, Ashley tried to grab the limber white Alexander, but it leaped over him. Finally, the berserk pilot was finally ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Die."

"AKITOOOOOO!" the three other Japanese soldiers mentally screamed in unison. The scream suddenly weakened the Geass' hold on him, causing the Alexander's arm to drift - instead of jamming the knife through the cockpit, it instead sliced the block open, just narrowly missing Ashley himself. The blow was still enough to finish off the Ahuramazda itself, as parts flew off while its engine died and its pilot was thrown clear from the wreckage.

"You killed…" Ashley grunted as he got to his feet and pulled out the golden revolver he kept on his person. "You killed Johannes!" The wounded Knight started firing on the Alexander, but the bullets glanced off. The white machine walked over to Ashley, grabbed him with both hands, and started to gradually squeeze his ribcage in the hopes of killing him and fulfilling the command.

"G...go ahead...do it!" Ashley gurgled after hacking up some blood. "Kill me, just like you killed Johannes!" But as Hyuga continued to squeeze, his friends again cried out to him - and now their link was so strong, it was if he could feel them holding on to him, trying to stop his rampage.

"Don't! Don't do it Akito!" Ryou yelled.

"That's enough killing!" Yukiya said. "Kill him, and it's the same as killing yourself!"

"Akito! Akito!" Ayano cried. "Akito, live! Live with us!"

At last, the Geass' hold was shattered. The rings around Hyuga's eyes, as well as those of his teammates, disappeared. Hyuga, overcome with terror at what he was doing, released Ashley, who started gasping and coughing. He looked up and saw Hyuga get out of his Knightmare.

"Go ahead and shoot me," he said solemnly. "I'm the one who killed your teammate." Ashley, still seething with rage at the death of his comrade, took aim with the gun and, with great effort and strain, pulled the trigger.

Click.

He gasped, then looked at the gun, snarled and threw it aside.

"Crap...out of bullets. Guess my luck's finally run out," he groaned.

"Oh brother," Ryou sighed.

"Talk about a corny plot twist," Yukiya added.

Unbeknownst to them, another plot twist took hold as a hidden detonator reached zero, causing the entire Ark to begin self-destructing…

* * *

The battle against ZX-04 was going against the ragtag group. Every time it seemed like they had finished off all of the EI copies, more would appear. But just as it seemed victory was all but impossible, an unusual sound started to fade in. Meanwhile, the aurora was starting to shine more and more brilliantly as the Primeval

"Does...anyone hear that?" Tera said. "It sounds like a police siren." To her surprise, this instantly raised Guy's spirits...as he knew the source of the sound.

"A police siren…" he gasped. "That means…!"

Indeed - reinforcements had come...HyoRyu, EnRyu, Big Volfogg and Goldymarg landed on a huge ice platform, having just been dropped off by another one of GGG's landing craft. EnRyu, landed face-first, while everyone else landed on their feet.

"My apologies for being so late," Volfogg said. "Allow us to take your place for now."

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Big Volfogg!" Guy said excitedly.

"Don't forget us, Captain!" EnRyu added as he scrambled to his feet. Mamoru, who had been watching the battle with deepening despair, started crying with joy.

"Everyone...everyone's back," he murmured as tears of joy streamed down his face. "They're all awake…" Just then, Big Volfogg produced a large CD and tossed it to Mic - a new version of Disc P.

"Thank you!" he said as he then as he prepared to swap out Disc M for Disc P.

" **DISC P, VERSION UP! OUT AND SET ON! DAZZLING DOUBLE V!"**

The music from Disc P was a different song...instead of a song about desire, it was a song lauding the Brave Robot Corps.

 _This music,_ Tera thought; _It's inspiring!_ As if that wasn't good enough news, Mamoru spotted something else flying in from over the horizon.

"Look, it's the GaoMachines!" he cheered.

"Guy!" Mikoto called to Guy. "Final Fusion has been approved! Go ahead!"

" **FINAL FUUUUSIOOOOON!"**

With everyone's morale pumped up thanks to the music of the new Disc P, GGG and its allies began an all-out assault on ZX-04 while GaiGar performed Final Fusion. HyoRyu and EnRyu fired physical rounds, Big Volfogg used the 4000 Magnum, and Goldymarg fired cannon rounds from its gun barrel. Meanwhile, Tera and Lowe began a full-on beam rifle blitz.

Bit by bit, the Primeval's fortress of ice was worn down, and soon they were finally able to strike it directly, just as Guy completed Final Fusion.

"Keep laying it on!" Lowe yelled.

"He's weakening!" Tera cried.

 _Interesting...perhaps I misjudged their capabilities,_ J said. He decided to back off and see whether these people really were capable of taking down a fused Primeval. But suddenly, ZX-04 threw up a barrier similar to the one created by EI-01, and also redeployed its electromagnetic field.

"A barrier?!" Lowe exclaimed. "Grgh...the field's back too!"

"We'll take care of this!" HyoRyu and EnRyu called out simultaneously. " **SYMMETRICAL DOCKING!** " They combined into ChoRyuJin just as the Eraser Head, which they had used against EI-08, came flying in.

"I'll shatter the barrier!" Big Volfogg boomed. "MELTING SIREN!" The siren wailed once more, breaking through the Primeval's barrier.

"I'll get rid of the electromagnetic waves!" ChoRyuJin bellowed as he took aim. "ERASER HEAD!" The projectile struck the dazed Primeval, dissipating the electromagnetic field for good. With that, the fully restored Brave Corps and their allies could really begin to take down their opponent.

" **ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!"** Big Volfogg cried as he began to spin. " **DAIKAITEN DAIMADAN!"** He zipped forward and cut through one of ZX-04's legs like a buzzsaw cutting through a tree.

" **MIMIR DIVIDER!"** Tera yelled, laying down a maximum-power beam rifle assault on another one of the Primeval's legs. ChoRyuJin smashed through the third leg with several whacks from his tonfas.

"Here we go, Gerbera Straight!" Lowe yelled, readying his G-Stone-tempered blade to take out the last leg. He rushed in and swung the blade with all his might. Sure enough, even the Primeval's armor was no match for the keen-edged sword.

"Down it goes!" Tera cheered. "We did it!"

"Not yet," Leo Shishioh interrupted. "Guy! Try to extract this thing's core! If we can get data on it, we can use Mic's Disc X to destroy Primevals!"

"Right!" Guy said while Chief Taiga and Mikoto enabled Guy's use of its ultimate weapon. "Marg, you're up!"

" **SYSTEM CHAAAAANGE!"** Goldymarg bellowed as he changed into the Marg Hand and Goldion Hammer!

" **HAMMER CONNECT!"** Guy yelled as he connected with the Marg Hand and grasped the Hammer. " **GOLDION...HAMMEEEEEEEEEER!"**

Everyone backed off to give the King of Braves the room it needed to finish off this deadly foe. Guy pulled out a nail from the Marg Hand.

" **HAMMER...HELL!"**

Guy jammed it into the spot where ZX-04's core was and smashed it in further with the Hammer.

" **HAMMER...HEAVEN!"**

He pulled the nail out, extracting the core with it. He immediately noticed that it was a much larger version of the Zonder cores from before their fight with EI-01. Finally, the heroic cyborg wound up for a final massive swing to destroy the body.

" **HIKARI NI NAREEEEEEEE!"**

The fallen mining platform disintegrated into golden particles of light.

"Woo! We did it!" Lowe cheered, the Red Frame spinning around in mid-air.

"Mamoru," HyoRyu called to the boy. "Now you can purify it!" Mamoru nodded and flew over to the gigantic Zonder core.

"Curatio!" he called out, his index and middle fingers shining like a tiny green star. "Teneritas, sectio, salus, coctura!" But to everyone's dismay, the core didn't seem to be affected by the ritual.

"Wha?! It didn't work!" Mamoru gasped. "I can't Purify it!"

But it did affect someone...Tera. She felt another screaming pain in her head and a loud ringing in her ears. In her mind, she saw red-tinted image of the eyes of someone with a Geass power staring straight into her soul. She also saw an image of Aesir Zorum looming over her.

Guy looked up and suddenly saw something flying towards them at high speed.

"Mamoru, look out!" Guy yelled. But instead of going for Mamoru, it snatched the core right out of GaoGaiGar's hand. When everyone looked up, they saw the fiery J-Quath returning to King J-Der's hand.

"My apologies," J said. "But we'll be taking the Primeval core today." With that, King J-Der reversed its Mega Fusion process to change back into J-Ark, then sped off into the starry sky.

 _Kaidou was able to do it,_ he thought as he stared out in the direction that J-Ark went; _Why couldn't I?_

 _That kid's chant,_ Tera thought as she regained her senses; _Uncle Harkness...did he have something to do with my memories being tampered with?!_

She shook off the thought.

 _No,_ she said to herself; _Right now, I have to get back to Leila and the others so we can figure out how to stop Akito's brother, and maybe end the war between the EU and Euro Britannia before it spirals out of control! Otherwise, GGG's efforts will have all been for nothing!_

She quickly tried to get in touch with Leila, but was interrupted by HyoRyu.

"Tara, it's been wonderful to fight by your side again," he said. "You haven't lost your touch." Tera blinked in confusion, her original name not ringing any bells.

"Tara?" she said. "It's Tera. With an 'e'. Get it right, ya bucket of bolts." Everyone except Guy and Lowe were flummoxed. What was going on?

"But DREAM," EnRyu said. "You remember fighting with them, don't you?"

"Me, fight alongside those monsters?!" Tera exclaimed, aghast at the idea. "They're the ones who killed my father! Zero tricked my father into providing the power of the TZUM, and he nearly ruined everything!" With that, her thoughts turned back to Leila, and she finally contacted her.

"Leila! It's over!" she said excitedly. "We beat ZX-04!" But when she listened for the reply, she could hear that Leila's voice was filled with despair and sadness.

"Ryou...Yukiya...Ayano...Akito...they...they...they…"

Tera's expression turned to one of abject dismay.

"No…" she murmured. Everyone seemed to sense Tera's sudden despair.

"Is something wrong?" Mamoru asked. "Did something bad happen?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" she said, turning away and rocketed off to the south, back toward Castle Weisswolf.

 _Damn you, Zero,_ she thought as her face twisted with tear-filled rage; _Even when His Majesty tries to keep a leash on you, you steal from me! And now you've stolen from Leila!_

"Tera, wait!" Lowe cried.

"Chief...requesting permission to follow," Guy said, addressing the support crew.

"Guy, I told you…" Taiga said, but was interrupted

"Please! Let him go!" Mikoto cried.

"Mikoto…" he gasped.

"Your heart...it's been screaming in pain ever since that day, hasn't, Guy?" the cyborg's red-tressed beloved said, her voice filled with sadness and empathy. "The pain from watching our fellows be gunned down! If protecting Tara Zifell will ease that pain at all, then please...go!"

"I'll accept whatever punishment you would inflict on me, Chief!" Guy said, his confidence renewed. "But GaoGaiGar and I are going! We can't remain neutral in this conflict anymore!"

* * *

 _Next time:_

 _*In the Guyana Highlands, Domon and company train for the Gundam Fight Finals and for future battles! During that time, Schwarz Bruder appears to give Domon a lesson in drawing out Shining Gundam's true power! Meanwhile, Janus and Tara recall a promise that may be the key to understanding who their other memories belong to! But when a number of ghoulish MP Evangelions appear alongside Anti-Spiral troops, it seems DREAM is up for more than it bargained for! And what happens when a truly unexpected visitor arrives? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 41: Ghoulish Winged Evangelions! Fateful Adventure in Guyana Begins!**_

 _*Tera returns to Europe to find that Shin Hyuga Shaing's plans are finally moving forward! W-0's most desperate battle is just beginning, and it seems that General Smilas has plans of his own! Can Tera and Leila find the strength to survive, let alone win? Have Akito Hyuga and company really kicked the bucket?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 41 Gaiden: To Beloved Ones! Fight On, Heroes of Weisswolf!**_


	62. Chapter 41

_We may not have Shinji or Rei here, but it's still time for a mix of_ G Gundam, Voltes V _and_ Evangelion _-based plot! Also, a certain ship will make its dynamic entry into the plot...which will it be? Read on!_

* * *

 **Chapter 41 - Ghoulish Winged Evangelions! Fateful Adventure in Guyana Begins!**

It had been several days now since the _Nadesico_ arrived at the Guyana Highlands. Many of DREAM's pilots spent their days exploring, relaxing and training for the battles ahead, particularly the Shuffle Alliance.

Of course, there was also the matter of keeping an eye on Tsukumo Shiratori, the captured Jovian soldier. Luckily, all it took to keep him happy was to let him watch episodes of _Gekiganger 3._ But just in case, a rotation had been set up to guard him - and now it was Akito and Jiro's turn to watch him.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful! Another work of art!" Tsukumo said as another episode ended. "I feel like getting captured was the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"I'm glad that you're taking your situation so well, Tsukumo," Akito said. The more he spent with Jiro and Tsukumo together, the more similar the two seemed to become.

"It's as if the ones who were inspired to create this divine work crafted it especially for us Jovians!" the Jovian added. "That last episode truly empathize with the plight of the aliens the Gekiganger team saved!"

"Is life for you similar to the one that the Myotis-Men?" Akito asked.

"That is indeed the case, Mister Tenkawa," Tsukumo explained with a sigh. "Since Jupiter is an inhospitable gas planet, we have to produce our own oxygen and water. Our ancestors were incredibly lucky to find machines that could generate those much-needed resources. But even so, they were times when we Jovians had to ration our water, and even avoid - in a quite literal sense - wasting our breath."

"When you put it that way, invading Earth makes sense," the Aestivalis pilot said thoughtfully. "The need for resources is probably the most basic reasons for war." Just then, a lightbulb seemed to go on in Jiro's head.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "If we could find a way to share the Earth's bounty willingly, maybe your people wouldn't have to invade! The pro-war Jovians would have no good reasons to fight!" Tsukumo laughed heartily at this comment.

"Oh, if only it were that simple, Gai Daigoji," the Jovian said. "Still, I seem to have misjudged you Earthling men as well. But let us be quiet - the next episode is about to begin!"

 _Man, it's like Tsukumo is Gai, except smarter,_ Akito thought as the three men watched the show's opening credits again...

* * *

If there was anyone else who could approach the Shuffle Alliance's level of diligence in training, it was the Voltes team, especially Megumi Oka. She was following Sai Saichi as they sprang and tumbled from tree to tree and branch to branch through the forest canopy. But the Gundam Fighter was fleeter and surer of foot, and was starting to pull ahead.

"C'mon, sweetheart, can't ya keep up?" he yelled back.

 _Sai Saichi...he's so fast!_ Megumi thought. _It's taking everything I've got just to…_

The momentary distraction of her thought caused her to slip on a bit of wet moss and start to fall. As she let out a cry, Sai Saichi quickly leaped from the branch he was standing on, grabbed her midfall and managed to land unharmed on a soft patch of leaf litter. The teen used this chance to squeeze one of Megumi's buttocks as they fell.

 _Heh-heh,_ he thought gleefully, _she's got a REALLY nice butt!_ Once they were safely back on the ground, he put her down.

"Oh...thank you," she said gently. Sai Saichi grinned widely.

"You're the heir to some ninja clan, right?" he said. "You can't let your mind wander when you're way up high. Can't disappoint your predecessor, ya know!"

"You're most certainly right," Megumi replied, reaching into one of her hip pockets. "However..."

With lightning speed, the young ninja pulled out a shuriken from the pocket and threw it at the Neo-Chinese Gundam Fighter.

"Whoa!" Sai exclaimed as his instincts kicked in, allowing him to narrowly avoid the thrown weapon. It embedded itself in a nearby tree. When he looked at Megumi, he saw that she was leering angrily at him.

"You'd be a great disappointment to your Shaolin Temple," she said coldly, "if they found out that you grope womens' butts like that, you pervert." With that, she quickly pulled out more shurikens and threw them. Sai Saichi quickly found himself just barely dodging each one as he started to run for his life, the peeved ninja girl hot on his heels...

* * *

Aboard a white hydrofoil with red and blue stripes, Cath Lonary, Bunny Higgins, Shirley Lane and Janet Smith were all excited to see Chibodee again, especially now that he was no longer infected with DG Cells. The four girls, after all, owed everything to the Gundam Fighter.

Before they met the boxer, they were members of a street gang in the bad parts of Manhattan. When they had attempted to stow away on a colonist ship in order to achieve their dream of going to the Neo America colony, they were caught. But by sheer luck, Chibodee appeared and bailed the four girls out. As thanks, they became his pit crew, his cheerleaders, and (in the eyes of some) his harem. Of course, Chibodee treated them with kindness and generosity, even if he did run them ragged at times.

As they approached the shore, they saw the _Nadesico_ nearby.

"So that's the warship from another world," Shirley Lane, the red-headed de-facto leader of the group, said as she looked up at the vessel.

"Yeah...I also heard that in the world that it comes from, there isn't an America!" Jane Smith, the blonde-haired mechanic, added. "Apparently, a country called the Holy Empire of Britannia is there!"

"I'd hate to be ruled by an emperor," Cath Ronary, the dark-skinned, black-haired personal physician for Chibodee said, the very thought sending a chill down her spine. "At least the President of Neo-America never makes anyone bow to him."

"Well, one thing's for sure: the only person we'd ever bow to is Chibodee," Bunny, the bespectacled brunette in charge of communications added; "Not that he'd be the type to want that; right?"

The other three girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

In an open area in the ruins of the Jaburo base, Argo and Daijourou Go were practicing their grappling martial arts while Hiyoshi Go was nearby, scavenging the ruins for usable parts for something he was working on. Two water bottles, filled with spring water that had been purified on the ship, sat on the table as well.

"Good job, Daijourou," Argo said as he stepped back and let the Volt Panzer's pilot get up. "You almost had me that time."

"Let's call it quits for today," the pilot of the Volt Panzer said as he got to his feet. "I'm sore all over." The two walked over to the table and took a water bottle.

"So, you were a space pirate?" Daijourou asked after taking a few gulps from his water.

"Yep," the Neo-Russian Gundam Fighter said with a chuckle. "I raided my share of ships on both sides of the One Year War...even the odd space colony."

"How'd you finally get captured?" the young martial artist asked.

"Uwah!" Hiyoshi suddenly cried from nearby. Fearing the worst, the two older mech pilots rushed over to where they had left the boy - and found him being held by his ankle by Natasha Zabigov. He was clutching a small bag that clattered with the sound of metal parts inside.

"Natasha!" Argo exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"Since I learned from Federation HQ that you were training in the Guyana Highlands with some new friends of yours," she said. "I hope you haven't convinced this runt here that everything here at Jaburo is up for grabs."

"Wait, what?" Hiyoshi exclaimed. "You didn't lie to me, did you, Argo?!"

"Considering that this place hasn't been used since the One Year War," the former space pirate explained. "I figured the Feds wouldn't mind if some of this old junk got a second lease on life. It was an honest mistake."

"You two have a poor choice of friends," Natasha scolded. "Argo here is technically my prisoner, He's committed quite a few crimes during his time as a space pirate. The only reason he's out of prison is so he can participate in the Gundam Fight."

"Then why'd you let me travel around with Londo Bell?" Argo replied with a smirk. "As a leader, you sure seem to change your mind a lot."

"Watch your tongue," the Neo-Russian guard said, leering at Argo. "Like I said, you're still my prisoner."

"C'mon, put me down!" Hiyoshi whined. Natasha looked at Hiyoshi, then at Argo, then back at Hiyoshi.

"Fine," she sighed. "I suppose I'll look the other way just this once." She lowered the young genius to the ground, and he scrambled over to the table. He immediately dumped the metal parts on the table and began working on the red octopus again.

"So, as I was about to say, I was brought in by that Count Brocken fellow, who was with the Titans in life."

"You mean the guy who attacked Last Guardian?" Daijourou exclaimed.

"Oh? That perverted buffoon's alive?" Natasha said with a chuckle. "I could have sworn he got killed off during the Gryps Conflict - the world was better off without him..."

* * *

Near the _Nadesico_ , Kenichi and George DeSand were engaged in a vigorous but friendly fencing bout while Ippei served as a referee. The leader of the Voltes team was slashing and thrusting vigorously, but George was parrying and avoiding each attack with grace and skill. Suddenly, George countered with a swift slice to Kenichi's flank. Their swords were fencing sabres, and they were both in full uniform, including leather plates on their flanks.

"Halt!" Ippei yelled when George landed the hit. "Point goes to George - he wins, 5 to 2." The two fencers removed their masks, approached each other and shook hands with their non-weapon hands.

"Your form is excellent, Kenichi," George said. "But you're still too quick to go on the offensive. My fencing teacher told me to always use the first moments against an opponent in study. In a real duel, you may lose a chance for a quick victory, but without studying your foe enough, you can be defeated yourself just as quickly."

"I see," the leader of the Voltes team said. "Thank you again for being my fencing partner, George."

"We're both benefiting, my friend," the knight said, giving Kenichi a pat on the back. "If I'm to win the Gundam Fight, I must be at my peak as well."

"I'm gonna head back to the ship and get washed up," Ippei said. "Watching you two work up a sweat made me work up a sweat!" Once he had left, George sat down. He decided that he wanted to get to know Kenichi more on a deeper level...as a warrior.

"Tell me...why are you with DREAM?" he asked. "Why do you fight?"

"The Voltes team fights to defeat the Vega Empire, particularly their Boazanian forces," Kenichi said. "Voltes V was made to challenge the Boazanians and their Battle Beasts!"

"Is that all?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We must protect the Earth from them and from any other enemies," the pilot of the Volt Cruiser said. "It's what my mother wanted of me and my brothers."

"You fight just because someone told you to?" George said, pushing Kenichi a little more. He found that this question was enough to gauge the character of an ally or opponent.

"It's our duty to protect humanity!" Kenichi cried. This seemed to please Neo-France's Gundam Fighter.

"Ah, spoken like a true knight!" George said. "It's one thing to be ordered...it's quite another to have a sense of duty, especially if it comes from the heart!" With that, he stood up and headed for the ship.

"Always remember that sense of duty, Kenichi Go," the Gundam Fighter said. "It is what makes us knights strong!"

* * *

"Jan, come on! The waterfall's just up ahead!" Tara called out to Janus when she arrived at a clearing in the rainforest. She had rushed ahead upon hearing the sound of a large waterfall.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Janus yelled back as he trudged through the undergrowth. Once he had stepped into the clearing, he could see the falls. The flow of the falls was clearly quite strong, and they cascaded down into a deep pool of clean blue water. The entire area was part of a rocky outcropping that seemed to have been carved in days long before man had ever existed.

"Look how high up it is!" Tara said, looking up in wonder. For some reason, she was excited as never before to see this - almost as if she had been waiting forever for this chance. Janus, however was distracted by the sound of an acoustic guitar. He looked over to his right and spotted Basara Nekki playing a tune. Tara soon noticed as well.

"Hey, Basara, where's your buddy?" he called out as the two hurried over to the rock star. "You remember Yurika's buddy system, right?"

"He's up there," Basara said, pointing to the top of the falls. "He's training his ass off." The two looked up again, and saw Domon standing at the edge of the cliff. They then saw him cast off his shirt and dive off the cliff, landing straight into the swirling mass of water where the falls flowed into the pool. They could only wait uneasily for Domon to come up.

Soon enough, Shining Gundam's pilot did reach the surface. He swam over to the edge of the pool and flopped onto the rock - it was only then that Janus and Tara noticed that he was carrying a katana - one Janus recognized as belonging to Viral.

"That was a nice dive, Domon," Janus said, extending a hand to help Domon out. "But how is that going to help you become a better fighter?" Domon scowled and batted his hand aside.

"I don't need your help!" he yelled. "How can I hope to defeat Master Asia and the Devil Gundam if I can't even overcome a stupid waterfall by myself?!" He got to his feet and walked toward the the edge of the woods and started rapidly swinging the sword.

"Yep",it's a perfect place to get a little music practice in," Basara said, surprisingly unconcerned about Domon's trouble. "I can even sing over Domon and the roar of the falls!" Tara and Janus looked at each other - they were going to get a private, unplugged concert from Fire Bomber's front man!

But Basara didn't launch into any of his band's hits - he seemed to be improvising, exploring new tunes. Still, being an expert guitarist, even his improv sessions could sell out in record stores.

Yet as he started playing a particular series of notes, Tara suddenly felt something buried deep in her heart surge out, flowing out of her mouth in the form of lyrics as tears flowed down her cheeks. These lyrics were not of any language ever spoken in either of the two connected worlds. Yet the words, sung in harmony with Basara's playing were undoubtedly beautiful to listen to - like a sacred hymnal or a sonnet arranged musically.

It was even enough to surprise Basara, who stopped playing.

"Don't stop now, Basara!" Tara pleaded. "Keep playing that!" The rock star started to play again, and soon Tara resumed her singing.

Janus soon found himself enraptured by the melody and lyrics, and soon found a memory surging up from deep within himself…

* * *

 _I promise you, Tahra...once this is all over, we'll go see those beautiful falls together..._

* * *

"Dang, you've got a nice voice there," Basara said when Tara finally stopped singing. "Not like Mylene's or Lacus', but still..." But Tara completely ignored Basara, instead staring at Janus - the young man saw that her left eye had changed to an icy light blue.

"Jaan, do you remember the promise we made long ago?" she asked. Janus felt overcome by something - this was outwardly manifested by his eyes swapping their colors.

"It took forever," he said with a smile. "But we both finally got to see the falls - just like I promised, Tahra."

Basara couldn't help but feel puzzled at this exchange. Why would they suddenly refer to each other by different names? Was there something else hidden within these two that he wasn't aware of?

"Keep it down!" Domon yelled, startling Janus and Tara back to normal. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"Everyone's a critic," a new voice came from up in the trees. They all looked up to see someone up in the branches - but only Domon recognized him: Schwarz Bruder.

"You again!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Come on, Domon," Schwarz said as he leaped down and pulled out a knife. "Let's fight!" Before Domon could reply, the Neo-German Gundam Fighter was on him, attacking with incredible speed and ferocity. He managed to land a blow with his knee, striking with enough force to make Domon drop Viral's sword and go flying into the water. Before anyone could move to stop Schwarz, he rushed after Domon, tossing kunais into the water, forcing Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter to dive under and swim away. The others watched as the German ninja leaped through the waterfall.

"Guys," Janus said as he picked up the sword and hurried toward the waterfall, "hurry back to the ship and warn Yurika! I'll try to save Domon!" But before Tara or Basara could stop him, he leaped through the waterfall as well.

* * *

Behind the waterfall was a large, dark cave dotted with numerous puddles, formed from the ages of water dripping through the rock from high above and from the mist created by the falls themselves. But the caves, normally filled only with the sounds of the falls and the slow dripping off the stalactites, was filled with the cries of combat.

Schwarz clearly had Domon on the ropes - Shining Gundam's pilot, exhausted from his bout of swordplay and his numerous dives, could barely defend himself.

"C'mon, Domon!" the German ninja laughed. "Fight! Fight, or else I'll kill you!" He readied the knife to toss at Domon when suddenly Janus rushed in and put himself between the two Gundam Fighters.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled, wielding the sword in the same manner he gripped the Gran Claymore while piloting Granlif. "If you're working for the Devil Gundam or Atik Yomin, you're going to have to answer to me!"

"Janus?!" Domon exclaimed.

"How cute," Schwarz chuckled. "Listen, kiddo, you're in my way."

But to the two Gundam Fighters' surprise, Janus suddenly let out a hot-blooded cry as his entire body turned white, his eyes gold and a pair of rainbow wings of light extended out from his back. While Domon was awestruck, Schwarz seemed only somewhat amused.

"An interesting power you've got there," Neo-Germany's Gundam Fighter chuckled.

"Domon!" Janus barked, his voice echoing through the cavern. "Get out of here and back to the ship!" More intimidated by his friend's sudden display of power than in fear of Schwarz, Domon complied. Oddly, Schwarz made no attempt to give chase.

"Even with that power, an untrained brat like you is no match for me," he said, readying his knife again.

"I'll give it my damned best shot!" Janus cried and rushed at Schwarz with blinding speed. But Schwarz was able to parry Janus' slash - it was enough to make the air in the cavern tremble - and to snap both blades in half. Granlif's pilot tossed the broken sword aside and rushed at Schwarz, lunging at him with a wild flurry of punches. But the well-trained Schwarz saw each and every attack coming and either blocked or dodged them with ease.

After several minutes of this, Janus suddenly started to feel ill and instantly recognized the feeling - the onset of Spiral Poisoning. He stopped his attacks and dropped to his knees, willing the energy that had built up inside him out, then finally returned to normal.

"Not bad for an amateur," Schwarz said as he put his knife away and approached Janus. "Allow me the honor of your name."

"Jaan," Janus replied between heavy breaths. "Jaan...Shaddai!"

"Funny," the Neo-German ninja said. "I could have sworn it was Janus Olendra." Janus gasped - he realized now that whatever had taken him over as the result of Basara's playing and Tara's singing.

That, and somehow this man knew his name already.

"You and Tara Zifell," Schwarz said as he helped Janus stand, "you two have just unlocked something incredibly useful and incredibly dangerous inside yourselves. If you're not careful, you could lose your identities entirely...or worse."

"Is that...what you came for?" Janus said, still breathing heavily. "To warn...us about that?"

"I had come to help Domon unleash Shining Gundam's true power," Neo-Germany's Gundam Fighter answered. "Unfortunately, you got in the way. But then I remembered someone asking me to give you that warning. He said he was a friend of yours...silver hair, red eyes, can float for some reason. Nice kid."

 _Kaworu Nagisa,_ Janus thought, remembering seeing the boy hanging out with Shinji. _But why would he come here? Can he use Thresholds without a TZIM or TZUM?_

"Thanks for the warning," the young man said, having finally caught his breath. "I'll let Tara know."

"Glad to see my efforts today weren't a complete waste of time," Schwarz said with a contented sigh. "I suppose I'll leave the matter of tutoring Domon for another day. Take care, Janus." With that, he leaped backwards into the shadow of a column.

But when Janus followed to see where he had gone, Schwarz was nowhere to be seen. With nothing else to do, he had no other choice but to find his way back to the abandoned base. Luckily, he didn't have to, as he heard the sound of the _Nadesico_ approaching...

* * *

Haman Khan entered Axis' hangar after the hatch bay doors closed and air was allowed to flow into the huge room. A number of Geara Dogas and a Doven Wolf landed, lugging a huge metal box between them.

"This had better be good," she said in her usual haughty manner. "I was having a lovely talk with Lord Char about his next plan."

"We found this embedded in Axis on one of our routine patrols, milady," the pilot of the Doven Wolf said. "It looks like some sort of oversized crate." Haman squinted, wondering how such a dimwit had been given command of a squad.

"I can see that very well," she said calmly, resisting the urge to lash out psychically. "Did it contain anything of use?"

"As soon as we turn it around, we'll show you!" the Doven Wolf pilot said. He waved to the Geara Dogas, who gently turned the crate around to reveal that it was open on one side.

"...A mobile suit?!" she exclaimed.

"We can see that very well, your Ladyship!" one of the Geara Doga pilots said with a snicker.

"Don't back-sass Lady Haman!" one of the other pilots said, smacking his comrade on the head before addressing his superior once more. "Anyway, we're not sure what to make of it, but it's in good condition, and it doesn't match anything in our databases. We figured that you could use it for future operations!"

Haman took the insult in stride - it was too minor to get mad over. Instead, she hopped up to a higher level to get a better look at the suit. Its overall shape was quite similar to Scirocco's The O - it had wide and bulky shoulders, two large fins in the back, thick and bulky legs, and a mono-eye sensor with two connected slots to peer out of instead of one, giving it an even more monstrous appearance. But it was colored silver with purple accents, just like the Quebley.

 _Hm,_ she thought, _while_ _this suit does resemble the Quebley, it seems to be the handiwork of that man from Jupiter._ Deciding to get a closer look, Haman stepped over the railing and pushed off, allowing her to reach the cockpit hatch.

"Lady Haman, wait!" one of the Geara Doga pilots exclaimed as she fiddled with the hatch lever to get it open. "There's a chance it could be booby-trapped!" But when the hatch opened, no such traps sprang.

"Interesting," Haman said as she looked around. She soon noticed a small sheet of paper hovering above the seat.

"A note," she murmured, grabbing the sheet and reading it out loud. "...'This machine, the PMX-004 Titania, is hereby decreed to be property of the Queen of the Earth Sphere, by order of its King, Paptimus Scirocco'."

She chuckled as she closed the hatch and sat down in the seat.

"So, this machine was indeed made by that man!" Char's right hand woman said with a laugh.

"What do you make of the note, my lady?" the Geara Doga pilot who had insulted her asked.

"It seems that Paptimus Scirocco was looking for a woman to reign beside him," she replied. "A shame that he'll never find one now that he's been resurrected as one of those loathsome Invaders." She completed the start up procedure, and she made the Titania start walking with a mental command.

"My-my," Haman said, pleased with the machine so far. "Even after years stuck inside Axis, it still works...even the psycommu is working perfectly!" She then turned to the staff in the hangar.

"Open the hangar doors!" she ordered; "I'm taking this machine for a test flight!" The crew rushed to comply, and in minutes she was out in space.

"Now, ready the pilot's challenge course, and set the training drones to their highest difficulty setting!" In a matter of moments, roughly twenty rebuilt Jegans and GM IIIs flew out. Their AIs, programmed from the stolen battle data of the best Titans and Londo Bell soldiers, rushed in with weapons ready.

Undaunted, Haman decided to see what armaments the Titania had. Out of habit, she ordered the machine to fire its hand beams. But since it lacked such weapons, Titania could not comply.

Though flustered momentarily, Haman still dodged a beam shot from the lead Jegan while double-checking what armaments it had. It didn't have many options, but one weapon immediately caught the pink-haired pilot's attention.

"Funnels!" she exclaimed with a triumphant laugh. "This machine has funnels! Marvelous!" With a mental command, hatches in the shoulders opened, and twenty narrow, dart-shaped funnels flew out and assembled themselves in front of her. With another command, she ordered the funnels to attack. With her mental guidance, the funnels seemed to dance in the void, spraying precision beam fire into the mass of Federation mobile suits, instantly taking out half of them.

"A silver color and funnels...just like my Quebley," Haman chuckled to herself. "I wonder if Scirocco intended for _me_ to be his queen." She then pulled out a beam rifle from its skirt armor and fired four shots almost blindly, taking out another suit with each round.

"What kind of fool did he take me for?!" she laughed. "Even so..."

She took aim and blasted a fifth suit through the chest. The remaining mobile suits, all Jegans, started to spread out, as if preparing for a coordinated assault.

"This power, yes, it'll do!" Haman said, chuckling wickedly. She put away the beam rifle, then activated Titania's final means of attack - a beam saber. She rocketed towards the nearest Jegan, but instead of just slicing it, Haman activated a surprise - four smaller arms, each armed with a saber of their own, popped out of the shoulder armor. She sliced the drone suit to bits, then rocketed over to each one to do the same.

"My stars!" one of the hangar crew exclaimed. "You just demolished your previous record by a whole twenty seconds!"

 _With my new Titania,_ Haman thought as she allowed herself a good long laugh, _I'll crush anyone who gets in the way of me and Lord Char...even Judau Ashta!_

* * *

Ironically, Domon's harrowing run-in with Schwarz Bruder did nothing to dishearten him - if anything, it made him even more determined to get stronger and unlock Shining Gundam's true power. The next day, even as thick clouds began to gather overhead, he continued practicing his martial arts techniques outside.

In the early afternoon, he was suddenly approached by Chibodee, who was now joined by his support crew - they had quickly incorporated themselves into DREAM since their arrival.

"Hey, Domon," he said.

"What do you want, Chibodee?" Domon grumbled, annoyed that someone else was distracting him.

"You know," the Neo-American boxer said, "we never got a chance to settle our last real match properly." This instantly seemed to improve Domon's mood as he started to get the gist of what Chibodee wanted.

"That's right," Domon replied with a smirk. "It was kinda left unfinished." Distant thunder rumbled through the air as a few raindrops started to fall - it seemed the very atmosphere was a crowd murmuring in anticipation.

"Well, then let's finish it!" Chibodee declared, pointing straight at Domon. "I challenge you to a Gundam Fight!" As if that unseen crowd had erupted into cheers, lightning struck nearby and the heavens seemed to burst open, dropping a torrent of rain.

"I accept!" Domon replied excitedly. More thunder rang out as if the crowd had cheered again.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Chibodee boomed.

" **MAXTER!"** he then cried, raising a V-for-victory sign. As if answering the summons, Gundam Maxter popped out of the trees, riding its flying surfboard.

" **COME, SHINING GUNDAM!"** Domon yelled. Shining Gundam quickly flew in to answer its pilot's call. Both fighters leaped into their machines, and performed their usual preparation ritual stretches and posing. The match began when a bell sounded in their cockpits.

Shining Gundam and Gundam Maxter rushed at each other, immediately smacking each other in a devastating cross-counter. Maxter sprang away and launched a Cyclone Punch.

Gundam Maxter bounded away from Shining Gundam as it attempted to hit with a flying kick.

"Man, this is awesome!" Chibodee said excitedly. "I can come up with all kinds of new techniques just by fighting you, Domon!"

Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter couldn't agree more - an opponent like Chibodee would surely help him figure out just how far he had come as a martial artist, and to advance further as well. Domon blocked a flurry of punches from the boxing Gundam, then countered with a heavy roundhouse kick.

But before much else could happen, both fighters immediately felt the hair on the back of their necks stand up as something appeared on the cliff above them, seeming to step out of a Threshold.

The intruder's overall body form was like that of an Evangelion, but it was there that the resemblance ended. It had a white body, a pair of great feathered wings, no visible eyes and thick, blood-red lips that surrounded a toothy grin. In its left hand was a heavy-looking two-bladed weapon of some kind.

They were the same MP Evangelions that Kaworu had destroyed on the moon.

While Domon was unnerved by these abominations, Chibodee gazed at it with abject terror; terrible memories that he had locked away burst forth, filling him with such fright that his body refused to move.

As if sensing his fright, the monstrous winged creature started grunting and grinning in a way that it seemed to be laughing. This scene was only made even more unnerving as four more of these creatures appeared.

"What the hell are those things?!" Domon growled. As if to make matters worse, a few dozen small Mugann appeared, as did a number of Death Army grunts and a trio of DG Gurren Laganns.

"More of those fake Gurren Laganns," he thought out loud, "If that's the case, then the Devil Gundam and Master must be somewhere in the Highlands! And there are some of those Anti-Spiral guys too!" Luckily, Chibodee's support crew knew what to do - Shirley Lane immediately went about calling the _Nadesico_ while Domon prepared to take on this enemy horde all by himself...

* * *

Launching from the _Nadesico_ were the other Shuffle Alliance members, Aphrodite A, Boss Borot, Evangelion Unit 02, Voltes V, Granlif, Lifthrasir, Gurren Lagann and Yoko M-Tank. Immediately, Domon grabbed Chibodee's Gundam and pulled it toward his friends.

"It's the Death Army, and more of those DG Cell Gurren Laganns!" Simon exclaimed. "I guess the Devil Gundam _is_ somewhere around here!"

"Let's get to work, then!" Tara said, gripping her controls. "We gotta help Domon and Chibodee!"

"Vile creatures!" George declared, readying his beam saber and calling some Rose Bits.

"You ain't gettin' away with it that easy!" Sai Saichi said as he readied one of Dragon Gundam's Fei Long Flags.

"We'll crush you all to dust!" Argo boomed as Bolt Gundam pounded its fists together.

"Right, let's do this, guys!" Asuka yelled as she rushed forward. The group followed, some launching distance attacks to get the EVA Series' attention, even if it didn't pierce their AT Fields.

"Boss, Sayaka, get to work on patching up Chibodee!" Yurika ordered.

"Aw, I wanted to kick some ass!" Boss grumbled. "Fine..." Boss Borot and Aphrodite A rushed toward the broken Gundam Maxter. One of the mass-production EVAs lunged at them, but Domon intercepted it, slicing it a few times and kicking it back into the mess of enemies.

"Boss! Sayaka! Once you're done fixing up Gundam Maxter, get Chibodee's girls to the _Nadesico_."

"Girls?" Boss quipped. He looked up and saw Chibodee's pit crew, immediately making him swoon. "You got it, Domon!"

"Go ahead," Sayaka told him. "I'll help Chibodee!" Meanwhile, the others began unleashing as much long-range fire as they could to wipe out the enemies as they approached again.

" **LIFTHRA RIFLE, RAPID SHOTS!"**

" **FULL DRILLIZER!"**

" **CHOUDENJI TOOOPS!"**

" **ROSE SCREAMER!"**

" **DRAGON FIRE!"**

" **GRAVITON HAMMER!"**

" **EAT THIIIIIS!"** Asuka yelled as she opened fire with a heavy gatling cannon.

Only Janus, who was still mulling over Schwarz's warning, hesitated from going all out. Even so, half of the Death Army, two of the DG Gurren Laganns, all four MP Evangelions and all of the Mugann were taken down. Gurren Lagann's Full Drillizer was now equipped with the same anti-Mugann functions as the other Gunmen, so their cubic remains were trapped behind the shield Leeron perfected.

"That wore their numbers down, but they're far from done!" Simon yelled as he prepared for close combat. But then the group noticed that the MP Evas started to get up, and their wounds healing at a frightening speed.

"If those white things are really Evangelions," Asuka said as she dropped her gun and switched to her progressive knife. "Then they're probably like Angels...you gotta aim for their cores!" She dropped her cannon and switched to her progressive knife.

"ORYAAAAAAH!" she cried as she pounced on one of the MP Evas and jammed her knife into its red core. The creature let out a grunt and collapsed to the ground. With its core critically damaged, it could not revive.

"I see you there," Tara said with a smirk as she spotted the one Domon had first wounded heading straight for her. She took aim with her rifles and locked on.

"And now, here's a little number I like to call…" she murmured before Janus interrupted her.

"Tara, try not to go _too_ crazy!" he warned her. "We don't know what will happen if we keep raising the TZIM and TZUM's output! We could lose our identities!"

"Don't worry, Jaan," Tara said, her left eye briefly turning light blue again. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"See, it happened again just now!" Janus cried. "You called me 'Jaan'!" Tara shook her head, confused as to what Janus was talking about.

"I don't know what...Ggh!"

Her distraction had allowed the MP Evangelion to lunge at her, pinning Lifthrasir to the ground.

"Get off of her, you freak!" Janus cried. " **VISOR BEEEEEEEEEEEAM!"**

But Granlif's eye blast simply fizzled out when it struck the MP Eva.

 _That didn't work?!_ Janus thought. _But it didn't deploy an AT Field!_ Before he could try again, Asuka gleefully leaped on top of the white Evangelion, snapped its neck, pulled it off of Tara and then jammed her knife into its core.

"Thanks, Asuka!" Tara said as Lifthrasir got back to its feet.

"What's wrong, Janny-boy?" the pilot of Eva Unit-02 jeered. "You'd be such a disappointment to your little sister!"

Janus' anger flared up when he heard this, and his eyes switched colors as lightning flashed and struck nearby.

"Shut up, you brat!" he yelled. "Don't bring Nadija into this!" Asuka paused in confusion. Suddenly, one of the two-bladed weapons came whizzing towards Unit 02's face. The teen saw this, jumped in front of Janus and raised her mech's AT Field.

But then the weapon turned into something oddly familiar: a Lance of Longinus. The two could only watch as the spear pierced Asuka's field, and buried itself in Unit 02's head.

"Asuka!" Tara cried as she watched Unit 02 fall and clutch its eye. Asuka was screaming and yowling in pain, her body having felt her Eva's pain.

 _It happened again!_ Janus thought. _And now because of me, Asuka's..._

The Voltes team, meanwhile, saw the whole exchange. Kenichi looked back and saw the MP Eva who had thrown the Lance was laughing. This somehow sparked rage inside Kenichi.

"Kenichi? You okay?" Ippei said. "I feel bad for Asuka too, but…" But suddenly Hiyoshi saw one of his gauges reaching their maximum, and then going beyond.

"Whoa! Something's happening to Voltes! The output of the engine is rising beyond its normal maximum!"

"Winged abominations!" Kenichi roared, "Voltes V shall wipe those grins off your faces right now!" With that, the young man drew the Choudenji-powered machine's sword.

" **TENKUU KEN!"**

It seemed that Kenichi's righteous fury was causing Voltes' Choudenji engine to go into overdrive, causing a buildup of electricity in the air. Finally, several lightning bolts crashed, striking the tip of Voltes' sword. But instead of giving the Voltes team a shock, the energy was stored into the blade in the form of a sphere of pure Choudenji power.

" **CHOUUUUUDENJI...BAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"**

Kenichi slashed the air, sending the ball flying at the MP Eva, paralyzing it to the spot. With energy to spare, the five-part machine leaped in to deliver the final blow.

" **TENKUU KEN! V NO JIGIRI!"**

Voltes came down with a mighty slash, slicing the Eva diagonally through the core, and then slashing back up, forming a V in the monster's body. It collapsed into a heap.

Once the Eva was no more, Voltes turned to the remaining one, whose mouth was now curled down into a frown.

"Still feel like laughing, monster?" Kenichi said with a vengeful leer. The MP Eva took several steps back, opened its wings and took off.

But no one in the area was ready for what came next - from out of a Threshold came a gargantuan battleship, which plowed straight into the last MP Evangelion when it had just barely left the ground. The sheer force of the blow sundered its core instantly, and reduced it to a bloody stain on the battleship's front.

Once it skidded to a stop, one could see that it looked to be cobbled together of brownish-red, blueish-purple and yellow armored plates. It had two long wing-like limbs, roughly one-and-a-half kilometers from tip to tip, spread outward and three satellite dishes mounted on its back, along with battered cannons on the ship's fuselage. The whole ship, from prow to stern, was about two kilometers in length. On the bottom, there was a well-preserved, over-large whale skeleton still attached to the frame. Those who had seen Evidence 01 or an image of it would have noticed a startling resemblance between the fossil and this skeleton. Nearby, what appeared to be a pink Evangelion was lying limp on the ground.

But none of the group noticed the mangled corpses of the MP Evas bursting into glittering dust...

* * *

The inside of the crashed ship looked like a massacre. Many people had been thrown violently against walls or sharp objects with such force that if they hadn't been impaled, their bodies were crumpled messes on the wall.

But the people on the ship's main bridge were still alive. Even now, a few of them were groaning as they felt their injuries, including broken bones.

"Unh...is everyone alive?" said a bald man with a goatee as he clutched his chest, feeling several broken ribs. He was Koji Takao, the ship's engineer.

"I am, Takao," said a young woman with pink hair and full lips as she cradled her arm, which was bent back in an unnatural fashion. "But I'm pretty sure my arm isn't supposed to bend this way...owwwwww." This young woman, Midori Kitakami, was the ship's monitor, manning sonar and radar.

"Same," said another woman with tan skin and dark hair. "You alive there, Tama?" She was Sumire Nagara, the ship's helmsman.

"Somehow," a young man with short dark hair groaned. He was Hideki Tama, another engineer. He looked forward and saw a huge bloody streak on the viewscreen, one that ran down. When he followed the streak down the spherical structure, he saw a woman in a captain's outfit lying crumpled on it, bent in unnatural ways.

"Oh god…Captain Katsuragi!" he exclaimed in horror. Just then, another person's voice came over the ship's comm link. Amazingly, the ship's basic power systems had survived the crash.

"This is Suzuhara in the medical bay," the voice, belonging to a teenage girl, said. "It looks like I'm the only one who survived down here. Dr. Akagi is..." But she burst into tears before she could finish.

"This is Takao," the ship's head engineer said. "I'm pretty banged up, but I'm okay. Nagara, Kitakami and Tama are here too. Glad to see you're alive, Sakura."

"But Kaji, Hyuga, Aoba and Ibuki are all dead," Nagara said, trying her best to hold back tears herself, "A-and so is the captain."

"Damn that kid! He just HAD to get in that Eva!" Takao roared, slamming his controls. After a moment of silence, Nagara stood up.

"Being that Takao here has the most experience, I nominate him as acting captain. All in favor, say 'aye'."

Everyone of the surviving crew said "aye". Takao nodded and stood up.

"What's the status of the pilots of Unit 02 and Unit 08?" As if in answer, yet another voice came over the ship's comm link - it was another girl, although her tone indicated that she was older and wiser than her age suggested.

"I'm okay...somehow," the voice said. "Unit 08's probably out for a good while, though. I see Unit 02...and it looks like the pilot's not doing too well." Finally, yet another female voice spoke to the crew of the mangled ship, this time over external communications

"If anyone's alive in there, this is Captain Yurika Misumaru of the _Nadesico_. Please respond!"

As acting captain, Takao decided to answer.

"This is acting captain Koji Takao of the Armored Assault Ark _Wunder_ ," he said. "We've lost a lot of our crew, and pretty much all of our survivors are injured...and from the looks of it, this ship won't be flying again anytime soon."

"If you need any help with ship repairs or medical treatment, we'll gladly provide."

"Thanks..."

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. Until next time!_


	63. Chapter 41 Gaiden

_Edit (01/31/2018): The "next chapter" blurb for Chapter 42 has been changed!_

 _Today, it's the finale of_ Code Geass: Akito the Exiled _! Hyuga finally gets his much-needed upgrade, and the final battle against Shin and the Knights of St. Michael is at hand! But will things go as they do in the canon? Read on and find out!_

* * *

 **Chapter 41 Gaiden - To Beloved Ones! Fight On, Heroes of Weisswolf!**

Leila had not felt such deep despair since the death of her parents. She was on her knees, trembling and staring blankly at the floor while the rest of the support crew frantically tried to restore communications with the Alexanders. However, more and more the crew seemed to be succumbing to despair. Anna was sobbing against her keyboard, though more for Leila's sake than her own.

But of all people to keep together in this situation, it would be Claus Warwick, the Britannian spy.

"It's too soon to give up on W-0!" he declared. As if to make matters worse, a new alarm started sounding.

"Units with unknown IFF codes have breached the security perimeter!" Chloe said as she switched her monitor over to a map of the area around the castle. "They're most likely Britannian."

"Knightmares…" Claus grumbled. He knew that now was a perfect time to bail out or betray his comrades - he was a spy, after all. Yet somehow, he couldn't. He thought about Tera, who he knew was on her way back - she had chosen to turn her back on Euro Britannia to help W-0...so why couldn't he?

Claus stepped over to Leila and grabbed her arm.

"Hey," he said. "Get up! The enemy is here! Give us orders!"

"I...I can't…" Leila whimpered.

"SUCK IT UP!" Claus yelled, making everyone turn around. "Get on your feet! You've still got your duties here to perform!" Leila look up at him, her expression like that of a tired, confused child.

"You have a responsibility to protect the lives of everyone in this castle," he continued. "That's the responsibility that comes with being a commander." This reminder seemed to give Leila the strength to push her despair aside and focus on the situation at hand...

* * *

But there were only two units heading for Castle Weisswolf - Shin in his Vercingetorix and Jean in her Gracchus. While Jean's machine struggled a little to climb and make its way through the forested hills, the golden Vercingetorix's four-legged mode allowed it to gallop on the rough terrain as easily as the native deer - even at over eighty-six miles per hour.

Even so, they still had to contend with the castle's defenses.

The first line was a number of automated turrets that fired explosive shells that rained down on Shin's personal machine.

"So, they've detected us already, eh?" he chuckled as his machine ran ahead of the impacts. "They seem to be smarter than the fools in the EU's main forces." Most Knightmares would have been destroyed under such a barrage, but Vercingetorix's speed was such that by the time the turret had adjusted its aim for its next shot, it was already out of the blast radius.

He activated a special function on his massive axe - the gears on it all began to spin, allowing it to chop down even the forest's mightiest trees with a single stroke, which he did at one point.

"These foes will be worth crushing," Shin said with a smirk. As he drew close to the turrets, he then pulled out a Knightmare-sized shotgun and opened fire, twirling the gun after each shot to set the next round. The heavy rounds all hit their mark, taking out a turret each. This allowed Jean, who had now fallen far behind, to not worry about being taken out.

After he passed the now-wrecked turrets, he accelerated, and soon reached the second line - a huge minefield. But once again, the golden centaur-like Knightmare's sheer speed saved Shin - in the split second between stepping on the mine and its explosion, it was already out of the blast radius. As he ran, it seemed like his very wake was made up of explosions.

The next line of defense was a natural one - the castle was situated atop a high rock wall. But being as swift as an antelope, Vercingetorix simply bounded up the rocks.

"Lord Hyuga! You've gone too far ahead!" Jean's voice crackled over his radio.

"Jean, support fire at these coordinates," he replied, sending his subordinate places to fire - where he anticipated there would be trouble. She stopped and hefted a large linear cannon, then aimed it upwards.

"Commencing support fire," she said as she put in the coordinates. The rifle fired off several dozen explosive rounds, that flew ahead of Shin. But one of these rounds ended up hitting a vital point…one of the castle's gates.

Shin grinned wickedly - the castle was as good as his.

But the builders of the castle's defenses had given the fortress one last defensive measure. As he reached a cobblestone path that led straight to the broken gate, huge, thick metal walls burst from the ground and started to rise. Shin braked to prepare for a high jump.

Vercingetorix leaped with all its might as the metal wall rose higher and higher…and slammed into it face first. As he slid down, the gaps in the partitions were sealed, creating a wall that could only be flown over...

* * *

The entire crew sighed with relief. The wall had done its job - the Vercingetorix's charge had been halted. But Leila knew that he would not stop there. They could only hope that Tera would arrive before Shin found a way into the castle - even now, the Vercingetorix and Gracchus were going around the castle, try

"Remain at highest state of alert," she said. "24-hour standby. Also, keep hailing Wyvern Squad." Claus smiled. She had done well.

"Why don't you take a rest, Commander?" he said. "I'll handle things here. This will probably be your only chance to take it easy."

"Lt. Colonel Warwick," she gasped before smiling. "All right. I'm counting on you."

"Sara! You and I will stay here," Claus said. "The rest of you, take a quick break as well." Uneasily, the rest of the group, save for one woman, got up and filed out of the room. Anna stopped, took Leila's hands and walked with her.

 _Something tells me that the Wyvern Squad is still out there,_ he thought. _They aren't the types to die so easily…_

* * *

Leila sat in her office with Claus, stroking a black cat with a white front paw - Eliza. She had been a companion to her during long, difficult nights. Suddenly, an emergency broadcast began.

"Citizens of the European Union, there is sad news I must report to you," the voice said. It was General Smilas.

"The woman who kindled the fires of hope and courage within us all….Leila Breisgau...is no more. Leila Breisgau...is gone. Leila Breisgau...is dead."

 _What?!_ Leila thought. _What's the general doing?!_

 _So that's his game_ , Claus thought. He took another swig of liquor.

"We have confirmed reports that Weisswolf Castle, where Leila Breisgau was stationed, came under attack and has been destroyed by Euro Britannia. Even though the base was a thousand kilometers from our border with Euro Britannia, their forces crossed the border and attacked it."

"But I shall continue what our Leila started. Euro-Britannia killed our dear Leila, and I shall make them pay. For untold years, our ancestors were exploited by royals and nobility. But they finally righted that terrible injustice with the Revolution. Of course, much blood was spilled by those who fought in the Revolution, and those who spilled it called still for more. Ultimately, their thirst for justice was slaked by killing nobles, killing royalty and killing all they could."

 _No,_ she thought. _Is he seriously trying to…_

"But the descendants of the nobles and kings who fled to the New World have waited for their chance at revenge!"

"Looks like General Smilas' regime has assumed full control of the EU," Claus said frankly.

"The descendants of those fiends will attack us to reclaim the lands they were driven from by the Revolution!"

"And it looks like he's cut a deal with Britannia," Claus added.

"How can you be sure of that?" Leila asked. The spy decided that there was no point in hiding it any longer. Even if Hyuga and company were alive, they'd never reach the castle in time to stop what was coming.

"Because I've been spying on you guys for Britannia ever since I got here," Claus answered. Leila leered a bit.

"If the General really cared about you," he added, "he wouldn't have made me your second-in-command, and he wouldn't have allowed Tera to join up. If not for her mixed loyalties, you and the rest of the Elevens would have been killed at Slonim."

But unbeknownst to him, Leila had more or less figured this out. His suspicious camaraderie with Tera while remaining distant from everyone else; his choice to leave at certain vital points during meetings and missions; even his knowledge of Britannia's tactics. Yet something was still missing. Why did he encourage her in that moment of despair? Why was he spying at all?

The answer lied in a framed photo on his desk. It was of him with a woman whose face had been blacked out, and a girl, who didn't. The frame itself was pink with hearts, stars and plastic gem beads.

"You're trying to financially support your daughter, aren't you?" Leila then said. Claus winced - she was right.

"So you knew?" he said. "Why did you let me do it?"

Leila's answer was direct.

"People can change."

"They never change! Once scum, always scum!" Claus replied, slamming his fist on Leila's desk. But Leila was clearly unmoved.

"Just hand over the castle," he sighed. "It's the only way you guys are getting out of this alive." They looked back at the small monitor - Smilas was starting to whip the people of the EU into a frenzy, to fight as soldiers for his cause.

"Rabble-rousers like him are never the ones to die," Claus said cynically. "They pile corpses on top of each other, and use them as a stepping stone to reach the hanging fruit they're really after." He looked back at Leila.

"But everyone here doesn't have to be a part of that pile," he added. "You can save them." Leila sighed and mulled over what the right choice was...

* * *

Tera was flying as fast as she could back towards Castle Weisswolf. She had picked up the broadcast made by General Smilas, but was suspicious of the truth behind it. But no sooner did she turn it off than did she start picking up a new signal.

"Tera? Tera! Ya there? We've got a bloody big problem!" the voice crackled over her radio. It belonged to her cousin Scott. She stopped, wondering what he wanted.

"Scott!" she exclaimed, happy to hear her cousin's voice, but worried about his tone. "What is it? Where's Rosalind?!"

"Lord Hyuga's...Lord Hyuga's plannin' on launch'n an all-out war against the homeland!" Rosalind said. "It's just as Lord Kururugi suspected!"

"Once he's secured Euro Britannia n' the European Union completely," Scott added. "He'll use their entire stock of N2 missiles, including one on Pendragon!"

"N2 missiles?!" Tera gasped in horror. "You mean like the one that destroyed Junius Seven?!"

"I don't know why, but Lord Shin's got bloody bats in his belfry!" Scott said. "He's obsessed with death!"

"Please," Rosalind pleaded. "Stop 'im before he sets the homeland...no, the whole world aflame!"

"What about you?" Tera asked, frightened for her cousins' welfare. "Shin will probably kill you if he finds out that you leaked his plans!"

"Right now, we're about to launch on another mission to destroy the Knights of St. Raphael," Rosalind said. "But we're not gonna let that happen. Lord Andrea's too good a man to let die!"

"I'll stop Shin," the Mimir's pilot said. "Please, be careful."

"Next time we see each other, it'll be at the family mansion in Area 11!" Scott said. "That's a promise!" With that, the radio cut out.

"Tera!" another voice called out to her a moment later. She turned around and saw GaoGaiGar, Big Volfogg, Mic Sounders XIII and the rest of the Brave Corps flying towards her, along with HOME and the Astray Red Frame. Tera's conversation with her cousins had allowed them to catch up.

"We heard the whole thing!" HyoRyu said. "That man must be stopped!"

"But aren't you guys supposed to be neutral?" the knight asked. "You're not supposed to take sides in international affairs!"

"No matter if they are human or otherwise," Guy said. "When someone threatens the Earth Sphere and its people, GGG's job is to protect the people!"

"Anyone who plans to use such weapons is a threat," Volfogg added. "Just as you helped us defeat the Machine Primevals, so shall we help you."

"Here, here!" Lowe chimed in.

But suddenly, EnRyu turned and spotted something flying straight for them from over the horizon - an airship that appeared to be on fire.

"Hey, doesn't that thing look familiar?" he said.

"That's Ark Fleet's ship!" Tera exclaimed. "My friends from W-0…"

"Say no more!" Guy interrupted. "HyoRyu, it's up to you to put out those flames! The rest of us will slow the ship's descent!" If there's any chance Tera's friends are still alive, we have to try and rescue them!"

"No problem!" HyoRyu said bravely. "Guy, Mic, Tera, Junk Guild, let's go!" Tera nodded. Using her Thresholds, she and the two Brave Corps. quickly closed the distance between them and the burning ship while HOME chugged forward on its own. Immediately upon reaching the ship, the blue robot opened the hatch on his chest while Tera readied Mimir Dysphoria's cold winds. Mic supported them by firing up Disc P again.

" **CHEST THRILLER!"**

" **MIMIR FIMBULVETR, SHOOT!"**

A great blizzard issued from Mimir's rifles and HyoRyu's chest, the near absolute-zero wind and cold putting out the flames in short order. As soon as they was done, GaoGaiGar put itself in front of the ship and held out its hands. As soon as the ship touched his hands, Guy fired the boosters, slowing and eventually stopping the ship's descent.

"We did it!" Tera cheered. She swooped into the internal structure of the Gallia Grande and saw the Alexanders and their pilots, along with the wrecked Ahuramazda and Ashley.

"Tera!" Ryou exclaimed after coughing a bit. "Man, are we glad to see you!"

* * *

Leila and Claus walked together up a stone path lined with fallen columns from Roman times. In the end, she had chosen to surrender - that was she could do to save them, at least until Tera returned. With that power, she knew that Mimir Dysphoria could challenge Shin and the Knights of St. Michael...and maybe, just maybe, GGG would help as well.

All she could do now was stall for time and hope.

The two soon arrived at a clearing containing the ruin of some old Roman fortress. Jean was there waiting for them...as was Shin.

Claus was carrying a briefcase containing notes and documents filled with data that the spy had gathered over his time there, as well as the draft for the surrender document. He opened the briefcase and allowed Jean to take the documents.

"I see...so, you're the Schwarzwald Mole," Jean said. "Everything appears to be in order."

"Our only condition is that all of the base personnel be allowed to leave unmolested and unharmed," Claus said.

"Is this all of the data?" Jean asked.

"Yep, it's everything...including the data on Apollo's Chariot."

 _That old worn-out launchpad?_ Leila thought. _Why would he need to launch multistage rockets? Mass drivers made them obsolete long ago._ Indeed, the old castle had a launchpad for firing rockets into space. But with the advent of mass drivers and large space-going vessels in the early years of the Celestial Calendar, they fell out of use.

"And the base's decryption cipher?" Jean then asked.

"It's also there if you need it," Claus replied. The knight smiled, satisfied with Claus' work.

"Then since you're our spy," she said, "we can arrange asylum for you and your family in Euro Britannia if you wish."

"I might take you up on that," the spy said with a chuckle. Meanwhile, Shin and Leila approached each other, and ritualistically shook hands. But Leila was still leery of this man. Why did he want this so-called 'Apollo's Chariot'?

"So, you're the one who commands the Ghost of Hannibal," Shin said, "...the Leila Breisgau that the people of the EU are grieving for. Your actions have caused a lot of heavy casualties on our side."

Leila was about to answer, but Shin shook his head.

"Oh, I'm not looking for revenge against you," the Grand Master said. "In fact, I'd like to thank you. You see, the idiotic nobles of Euro Britannia have been clinging to that nonsensical relic from ancient times called chivalry. But you...you struck fear into their hearts!"

Shin laughed a bit, immediately putting Leila on full guard.

"It was really quite entertaining," the young man said; "Plus, Euro-Britannia fell into my hands even sooner than expected."

"You're Akito Hyuga's brother, right?" Leila said, but again, Shin cut her off.

"Spare me the lecture," Shin replied with contempt. "Akito is dead - I have no use for a brother that will not obey orders."

"Akito is alive," Leila said. "He promised he would return. He told me that he still worried about you, and wanted to stop you, whatever you're up to!"

"What of it?" Shin asked.

"Akito will come back," the leader of W-0 said confidently. "I believe in him!"

There was a long pause as Shin allowed this to sink in. Leila saw Shin's expression slowly shift from mild amusement to utter contempt.

"How revolting," he said finally. He got to his feet, picked up his saber, turned around and walked over to a spot that overlooked a nearby stream. "When I look at a simpleton like you, it makes me want to puke."

He started walking back, an expression of pure wickedness on his face. That was all Leila needed to know for herself that Hyuga's brother had fallen into darkness.

"Why do you believe in him?" he asked. "Don't you get that you've been betrayed?"

"Are you referring to General Smilas?" Leila replied.

"Allow me to clarify," Shin said. "Belief in others is an illusion concocted by the clever to exploit the stupid. Do you honestly think that humans are worth believing in?"

Unbeknownst to anyone else present except Shin, Raziel was watching and listening closely, hovering invisibly overhead. Leila vaguely sensed his presence, but she was too focused on Hyuga's mad brother to contemplate it.

"If you believe in others, they'll surely do the same for you," the girl replied. At this, Shin laughed before his expression turned angry again.

"And that is why you've been betrayed and exploited!" Shin retorted. "Humans, present company included, cannot be trusted! Underneath it all, it's every man for himself. If you have plenty, to hell with others!"

Shin unconsciously shook his still sheathed blade.

"In fact," he added, "the more miserable a person perceive others to be, the more they believe themselves to be happy. What contemptible creatures we are!"

Leila hadn't felt genuinely angry at someone since her lewd brother Johann. But she wasn't angry just at Shin - she was saddened for him. He hadn't just fallen into darkness, he was wallowing in it.

"You...you are a sad, pathetic person," she finally said. In response to this, Shin finally drew his sword and pushed it against Leila's throat. Claus reached for a pistol at his hip, but the guards nearby readied their own guns.

"Fine then, believe what you will!" Shin spat. "Even if he does come back, you'll be dead before he returns!" His angry grimace turned into a wicked grin.

"Now...die!"

The red sigil of Geass appeared over Shin's eye as his power lashed out at Leila, beginning to course its way through her mind…

But it didn't get far.

Leila's own power sprang out as a blue Geass insignia over her eye in response. The power blocked Shin's Geass and sent it right back at him, making him recoil in pain. Jean rushed over to his side as he clutched his left eye.

 _Impressive,_ Raziel thought. _Such power may equal the two bearers, should it be fully awakened. Perhaps she will be of use to us._

"Shin Hyuga Shaing!" Leila demanded; "Tell me...what are you really planning? Why do you want Castle Weisswolf and Apollo's Chariot so badly?" Shin finally got to his feet, and revealed his eye - it still showed the red sigil. Just like Lelouch did on Kamine Island, he had lost full control of his power...and it had driven him even deeper into madness.

"I would smite Pendragon with God's wrath," he said. "I was thinking that an N2 missile would fill that role quite nicely." This sent waves of horror through everyone else present.

"You'd use the same weapon that destroyed Junius Seven on the capital of the Britannian homeland?!" Leila gasped, appalled that Shin would go that far.

"If you kill the Emperor," Claus said, "Britannia...no, the entire world would be plunged into chaos! Wars would break out all across the Earth Sphere!"

"Exactly," Shin replied. "This world, for the sake of all things, must be buried in corpses."

 _I see...so you don't have a complete understanding, Shin Hyuga Shaing,_ Raziel thought. _It seems you will have to learn that whole truth before your role in the plan can truly be fulfilled._

"I don't get it," Leila said. "Why would we benefit from being destroyed?!"

"The Book of the Illuminated Church of Eden Vital...it says that when people die, no matter if they are saints or sinners, eventually return to the blissful presence of the Great God! This world is a hell forced upon us by the Old Gods!"

"I don't know what the hell the 'Old Gods' are," Claus said, "but you're definitely insane!" Shin took several steps back.

"I'm afraid I cannot accept your terms of surrender," Shin said, his Geass eye gleaming wickedly. "We will conquer that castle and slaughter everyone in it...yes...death is the only salvation! I will...I will do whatever it takes to save us all...even if I must take what I need by force!" Suddenly, Leila picked up the sounds of something flying towards them at high speed.

"Kill them!" Shin commanded. But before they could open fire, something landed on top of the two - Mimir Dysphoria. The two EU officers were safely between its legs, while the Knights of St. Michael backed up, shocked at this sudden occurrence.

"Tera!" Leila exclaimed.

"That's our other mole?!" one of the guards exclaimed.

"Shin Hyuga Shaing!" Tera declared, pointing her beam rifle at Shin; "I won't let you take my friend's life!"

"You?!" Jean exclaimed. "You dare betray us?!"

"You'd help a man who would lob N2 missiles at any city," Tera shot back. "Let alone the Imperial capital?!"

"So, you're siding with these two fools, then?" Shin chuckled. "Against your cousins?"

"They're on my side now," Tera said smugly. As if on cue, the communicator in Jean's ear started sounding.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"What is it now?" Shin demanded.

"Scott and Rosalind Zifell...they've turned against us!" Jean exclaimed. "They aided Lord Andreas and the Knights of St. Raphael in their escape!" Shin scowled, but then turned and saw that energy was charging in the rifle. Claus grabbed Leila and pulled her away from Mimir.

"This ends here, you maniac!" Tera yelled. He took several steps back, but Mimir's rifle fired. Unbeknownst to her, Raziel quickly put himself in the path of the blast, and activated his power of absolute invulnerability, deflecting the beam into the forest.

"No way...the beam was deflected?!" Claus gasped. Shin laughed triumphantly - in spite of his mistakes, Atik Yomin was still on his side.

"Idiots! I have the will of God on my side!" he said as he continued to back away. But then he looked up again and saw that something else was coming - the burnt husk of Gallia Grande, being tugged by HOME, while GaoGaiGar, the Brave Corps and the Astray Red Frame flew alongside it. But that wasn't all.

Four Alexanders - three blue and one white - were either being held by or riding piggyback on one of the Brave Corps, while Ashley and Hyuga were being held by GaoGaiGar.

"Akito!" Leila exclaimed ecstatically. He had kept his promise after all!

 _The Gutsy Galaxy Guard?! This isn't at all like I planned!_ Shin scowled. He turned to Leila.

"It seems your trip back to God will have to wait," he said before holding up three fingers. "Three days...in three days, my Knights of St. Michael will arrive." He pressed a button, summoning his golden Knightmare as well as Jean's Gracchus.

"When those three days are up, my Knights and I will attack as one, and send you fools on your way to God's embrace!" He and Jean boarded their Knightmares and sped off just as the others landed in the clearing.

"Looks like we made it in time!" Ashley said. "Thanks again for the lift, GGG."

"You're the one who attacked Akito at Slonim!" Leila exclaimed, shocked to see a Knight of St. Michael before her. "Why are you…"

"It's a bit of a long story," Hyuga said as GaoGaiGar lowered its hand. "Hop on. We're heading back to the castle now." Elated to be with Hyuga again, Leila hurried and stepped on. Meanwhile, Tera picked up Claus.

As they were flown back towards the castle, Hyuga and Leila two clasped hands and smiled at each other.

* * *

Three days wasn't a lot of time. Even with the reinforcements coming from GGG, it was still going to be a difficult fight, and they need every moment they could to prepare, especially with Hyuga's Alexander out of commission after its struggle on Gallia Grande. But again, unexpected help made itself known.

"Huh? You're going to fight with us, Ashley?" Leila exclaimed. She, Claus, Hyuga, Lowe and Liger were gathered in her office talking preparations. A plate of sandwich halves sat on a side table next to Claus.

"Yeah," Lowe added. "The Knights of St. Michael are your comrades."

"Shin Hyuga Shaing tried to kill me," Ashley said frankly. "And it was Akito and GGG who saved my life. I owe them that much." He walked over to Claus.

"Yoink," he said before grabbing two sandwiches and eating one of them whole. He was ravenous after his battle and from his injuries.

"Wow, what a mouth," Claus said, mildly impressed with Ashley's appetite.

"Then will you pilot an Alexander for us? We were planning to dismantle some of the surviving Drones and install cockpits into them..."

"Sure," he said. "My Ahuramazda's good for nothing but scrap as it is, even if those scraps are Schrotter Steel."

"Schrotter Steel?" Lowe exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with excitement. He rushed over to Ashley and wrapped his arm around him. "Hey, pal...do you think you could lend us schematics for the Ahuramazda?"

"Sure," he said, gently removing the Junker's arm. "Do whatever ya want with it. As long as we can use it to give Shin the ass-kicking he deserves!"

* * *

Back at the hangar, Hyuga, Kisato, Liam and Liger watched as Lowe, Chloe and Hilda worked on Hyuga's Alexander in a sort of repair pod. Nearby, a red Alexander was also being built. Anna was lying on a sofa behind them, fast asleep. Nearby, there was a machine printing blocks of metal - Schrotter Steel.

"That red-haired gentleman and his Knightmare's schematics really helped us a lot, Hilda," Chloe said.

"Not to mention getting our hands on some Schrotter Steel," Hilda said. "Now we can manufacture it in the Element Printer!"

"But if it wasn't for Mister Gear," Chloe then said, turning to Lowe. "I don't think we'd have made this much progress so soon! It's nice that the boss gets to take it easy...she had to revise the plans for the new Alexander AND Lt. Hyuga's customized Knightmare."

"For most people," Liam chimed in. "the progress we've made would probably be impossible, especially considering that we've got the Knights of St. Michael sitting outside our door."

"But we Junkers are not most people!" Kisato cheered. "With Lowe, you'll have these two Knightmares fixed up and upgraded in with plenty of time!"

"Because Lowe's the best Junker around!" Hachi chimed in with a beep, the text appearing on the screen on his outside. Chloe took note of this.

"Huh?" she said, reading the text. "That suitcase...is it...communicating?"

"This is Hachi, my buddy," Lowe explained. "He's actually a super-high-end quantum computer that helps me pilot the Astray Red Frame, but he's good for lots of other stuff too."

"That would explain how a non-Coordinator could pilot a mobile suit," Hilda said. "It's far harder than piloting a Knightmare, and that's already difficult without training."

"Still," Chloe said. "I can't help but wonder what she might have built had she not gotten caught up in this war…"

"Indeed - such a girl would have been a great asset to GGG," Liger said.

* * *

Back in Tera's quarters, the pilot of Mimir Dysphoria got back in touch with her charge, relaying what she had learned about Shin's plan to fire an N2 missile at Pendragon.

"I see, so that's Shaing's plan," the prince said. "Well done, my Knight!"

"It was my cousins who put their necks on the line for this intel," Tera said humbly. "They're the ones who deserve your praise!" At this, Clovis chuckled pleasantly.

"Ah, honesty and modesty - more admirable traits of yours," he said. "But you see, you will gain far greater glory...you shall be the one to foil Shin's mad plan!"

"But what will you do? You can't just leave the capital unprotected! What if I..."

"I'm confident you'll be able to defeat him," Clovis assured her, "Especially with GGG on your side. But don't fret - Pendragon has a missile defense system around the capital for just such an occasion."

There was one more question that came to mind - one Tera dreaded asking.

"And what about Leila Malcal?" she asked. "Do you...still want me to capture her when this is all over?" Clovis was silent for a moment.

"You say that like you've grown attached to her," he said. Tera's heart started pounding - was she still going to have to betray Leila, her first real friend ever since she entered His Majesty's service?

"I'm joking," Clovis laughed; "There's no need for that now!" Tera's heart slowed again as a feeling of relief washed over her.

"It seems that His Majesty's objective in this war has already been achieved," the prince continued.

"His Majesty's objective?" Tera said. "What WAS His Majesty's objective?"

"All I can tell you is that he wished to acquire a certain something in EU territory," Clovis replied. "And now he has acquired it. We can now turn our focus to suppressing the insurgency that General Smilas has started."

Tera sighed.

"I suspect they'll want my help in that…"

* * *

"There we go," Lowe said as he stepped back and looked at the work he, Chloe and Hilda had completed in the late afternoon of the third day. They were looking at the two Knightmares that they had spent the past two days working on almost non-stop, and joined by Anna, Hyuga, Ashley and Leila.

The red Knightmare, while having the same color scheme as the Ahuramazda was very different from that machine in terms of shape - this new one was based on the Alexander Valiant. It had three green eyes - one in the normal place, one on its forehead; two small horns pointing forward from the sides of its head; two swords sheathed behind it on its shoulders, almost resembling demonic wings; a knife sheathed along its abdomen; two golden sub-arms folded just below its swords; and an improved version of the assault rifle used by the other Alexander Valiants.

The other Knightmare was the white Alexander Hyuga had used, but was covered with blue armor plating made of Schrotter Steel. Like the red Alexander, it had two horns jutting forward from its head. But it also had two thin wings on either side of the cockpit, allowing for short-range gliding, and a small shield in its left hand that concealed a slash harken.

"Wow, you're amazing, Lowe!" Anna said. "If it wasn't for you, we could never have finished them in time!"

"Don't thank us, thank that Ashley Ashra guy," Lowe replied. "The schematics of his old machine, as well as the Schrotter Steel, are what made these two things possible. Besides, you wrote the OS for Hyuga's machine."

"Which was derived from my programming," Hachi chimed in.

"Hold it, there's one more thing!" Liger's voice came from the next room. Guy and Liger came in, wheeling a cart with a Knightmare-scale sword on it. It had a blue and white handle, while a purple line ran down the center.

"A katana?" Hyuga said, looking at the blade.

"A katana forged in fires fueled by the G-Stone!" Liger said, his face beaming with pride.

"If I know you two," Lowe said, giving the sword a once-over. "It's as good a blade as my Gerbera Straight!"

"The Gerbera Straight took two months because we were experimenting," Guy said. "But now that we know how the process works, it was easy to forge it in two days!"

"Since these two machines are done, they need names," Leila said.

"I picked mine out the moment I first saw this beauty!" Ashley said. "I'm calling it 'Alexander Red Ogre'!"

"Good name, Sir Ashra!" Guy said. "And what will you name yours, Akito?"

"This machine...its purpose is to fight for the values that Leila and her father both dearly wish for. So I think I'll call it…'Alexander Liberte'." He looked over at Leila and smiled. She smiled back as well.

* * *

The situation was looking difficult for the Knights of St. Michael. Their target was enclosed by a thick metal wall, and flying above it were several powerful foes - GaoGaiGar, Mimir Dysphoria and the Astray Red Frame. Also, Shin knew that somewhere behind those walls were Hyuga and his friends.

"GGG's GaoGaiGar and Big Volfogg, the XEM-04 and a high-end mobile suit," Jean said grimly; "How in the world are we going to tackle enemies like those? Even with our Great Mazingers, it will be a difficult battle."

 _The King of Braves, GaoGaiGar,_ a voice sounded in Shin's head. _Indeed, a truly formidable opponent...it seems this requires our direct intervention yet again._ But Shin realized that this wasn't one he had heard before.

 _You're not Raziel,_ he responded in his mind. _Are you one like him?_

 _I am the one who blessed your Order with my sigil. I am second only to the Angel of the Face in might!_

In a blaze of glory, something appeared. It was an angel much like the other High Seraphs, except that its body was almost entirely red, save for white feathers on its wings and a golden chestplate. He held a flaming sword in one hand and a shining lance in the other. The appearance of this angel was followed by the appearance of six Principalities, four Virtues and five Powers.

Shin grinned wickedly while the other Knights gazed up, awestruck at the magnificence of this High Seraph.

"Behold, my comrades!" Shin proclaimed loudly. "The hosts of heaven have to come our aid! Truly, our cause is a righteous one!"

"Hear me, Knights who bear my sigil! I am Saint Michael, servant of God! Together, we shall strike down these unholy servants of Muge Zolbados and bring forth the world that your Grand Master has envisioned!"

This seemed to strengthen the resolve of every last knight. But Shin suddenly had a thought.

 _If you are as powerful as Raziel,_ he asked telepathically; _Then why bother with the fight? Blow them up! Destroy these fools utterly!_

 _Already we have strained the amount of tolerable intervention into this world in such a short time,_ Michael answered. _My purpose here is only to draw away the Super Robots who would defy the will of God with their presence._

Shin grunted with displeasure...if only it had been that easy.

 _Very well,_ he said. _I humbly and gratefully accept your aid, Lord Michael. At the very least, though..._

As if the angel had read his mind, Michael raised his flaming sword, and heaved it at one of the metal partitions. The blade landed point in, then exploded in a fireball that momentarily reached the temperature at the heart of a nuclear blast while not setting any of the trees alight.

 _You are most welcome_ , Michael said. With that, he sent a command for his troops to charge, and Shin did the same. The battle for Castle Weisswolf was on...

* * *

The appearance of the High Seraph Michael and his forces was also seen by the defenders of Castle Weisswolf.

"Angels?!" Claus exclaimed. "The Knights of St. Michael have freaking _angels_ on their side?!"

"Atik Yomin," Guy said, recognizing these foes from the battle with Ramiel. "So, they're the ones who drove Akito Hyuga's brother down his path of madness."

"Huh? Atik Yomin?" Hyuga asked.

"These winged beings claim to be servants of heaven," EnRyu said; "But their actions have been nothing but heinous. They're demons hiding behind the guise of angels!" Hyuga seethed with anger toward them.

 _They're the ones who drove you to despair, big brother,_ Hyuga thought. _I'll make them pay._

"I'm getting some real dangerous vibes from that guy with the flaming sword," Yukiya said. "He could probably take this castle out with a thought if he wanted to." He was perched on a higher ledge so he could snipe any enemies.

"So why's he holding back?" Ryou wondered. He was hiding in a lower area alongside Hyuga and Ashley. Just then, they saw Michael throw his sword - a moment later, the metal wall in front of them exploded into a mess of slag and shrapnel.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed. "He busted down our wall like it was nothing! You guys are gonna be okay up there, right?"

"Something tells me this guy is only here to target Guy, Lowe and Tera," Goldymarg said. "These guys only interfere as much as the will of God or whatever says they can."

"Eyes forward, you guys!" Ashley said. "Here they come!

"Prepare the inner defenses!" Leila commanded. "This is where we make our stand!"

* * *

"Yukiya, we'll stay up here with you," HyoRyu said as he and EnRyu landed beside him on nearby perches. "Not a single angel shall reach the command center!" Just as he said that, four Principalities flew in. The blue robot responded by firing on one of them, while his brother fired on the other. The angel recoiled and burst into cosmic dust.

"Watch this!" the sniper chuckled as he took aim. He fired a heavy armor piercing round at one of the two angels - it went through both of them at once, causing them both to perish. He grinned.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the Sutherlands and Gloucesters that made up the first wave rushed through the breached walls and into a walled area that forced them to stand no more than two abreast.

But as they arrived in a wider area, the first of the inner area's traps activated - a bevy of spikes with wires woven between them suddenly shot up out of the ground, impaling several Sutherlands and trapping many others. This forced the remaining Britannian Knightmares to halt their attack and cut the wires.

This allowed the EU Knightmares to counterattack. First, a barrage of bullets came from above courtesy of the castle's grunt troops - followed by a direct assault from Ryou, Hyuga and Ashley.

"The name's Ashley Ashra!" Ashley cried as he rushed in. "Anyone who wants to take me on, come on down!" He slashed through several Sutherlands with his swords while Ryou provided supporting fire. Hyuga followed suit, using his G-Stone forged katana to slice through the enemies. But when they fired back, the Alexander Liberte protected itself with a shield made with a Blaze Luminous.

But it wasn't long before Hyuga suddenly felt something...he could sense his brother approaching at full speed.

And unbeknownst to everyone except him, both of his eyes now had Geass sigils on them...

* * *

Up in the sky, Lowe, Tera, Big Volfogg and Guy were in combat with the Atik Yomin forces. Tera managed to blow away three of the Virtues with Mimir's icy tornadoes, Guy smashed three of the Powers with a Broken Magnum and Lowe took out a pair of Principalities with the Gerbera Straight. All that remained was Michael.

But when Tera turned Mimir's beam rifles on Michael and fired, he batted the shots aside with his flaming sword.

"Guys, he's coming!" Yukiya called up. He then turned his attention to sniping a MP Great Mazinger through the cockpit.

"Hurry up and deal with that guy!" Ashley cried. "Shaing's gold Knightmare just entered the castle!"

"Easier said than done!" Tera grunted as she dodged a few thrusts of Michael's spear.

"You can't hope to defeat me as you are, especially with that false TZUM," the High Seraph said. "Indeed, I could destroy you with a wave of my hand." Tera switched out her rifles for her tonfas and charged in.

"Don't underestimate Dysphoria!" she cried. Michael unleashed a number of fireballs, sending Mimir flying. But this left an opening for Guy Shishioh, who rushed in and pounded Michael in the face.

"You, on the other hand," Michael growled as he turned and slashed at him, "Will require more effort!" GaoGaiGar quickly put up its Protect Shade to block the attack. The other three rushed in together, hoping to overwhelm the High Seraph by attacking from all directions...

* * *

Back in the inner area of the castle, Vercingetorix had reached the area with the spikes, and was met by Hyuga and Ashley. They attacked each other in a flurry of blades and bullets, leaping all about to try and score a hit. But when Shin found an opening, he leaped past the Alexander Red Ogre onto an upper level, though the red Knightmare quickly pursued him.

"Akito, move it! He's broken through!" Ryou called out. Hyuga looked up and then followed him. When he arrived, he saw that the Vercingetorix already had the Alexander Red Ogre on the ropes.

"Ashley Ashra, be a good boy and wait for your friends in the afterlife!" Shin said; "I'll be sending them after you shortly!" They clashed more, and then Shin leaped over him to take him out from the air. But the Alexander Liberte arrived in time, knocking the Vercingetorix out of the air. Hyuga continued his pursuit, rushing in to disable Shin's Knightmare.

"Why, big brother?!" he cried. "What do you seek here on the battlefield?!"

"I seek the salvation of this world," Shin answered; "Which can only be reached through its destruction! For the sake of my glorious and righteous cause…"

Shin glared at his screen, both eyes gleaming wickedly as his blade pinned the Alexander Liberte's katana.

"...Destroy the world, and die, Akito!"

But when Shin's supercharged Geass lashed out at Akito's mind yet again, it encountered far more resistance than the Grand Master had expected. Ryou, Ayano, Yukiya, and now Ashley all began to feel the pull of Shin's command. But they had broken it before, and they could do it again.

"Akito, don't give in!" Ryou cried.

"Remember, we want you to live with us!" Ayano called out.

"He's not the boss of you!" Yukiya cried.

"I don't know what the hell he's doing to ya," Ashley said, "But don't let him win! I'll never forgive ya if you do!"

Bolstered by the power of his friends, Hyuga let out a hot-blooded roar as he forced Shin's blade aside. Vercingetorix reared up as the two brothers prepared one final clash. They rushed at each other...

And then, Hyuga's blade, infused with the power of the G-Stone, flashed brightly, and the two brothers and their Knightmares disappeared into thin air.

* * *

This event was immediately noticed by Michael, who gaped in surprise.

 _Incredible,_ he thought _. An ordinary human...one who is BOUND by the Power of the King…can do that?!_

"Aw, how sweet!" Lowe quipped. "He's actually giving us a chance! Hit 'em hard!"

" **ULTIMATE STRIKE!"** Big Volfogg bellowed. " **DAIKAITEN MADAN!"** The ninja robot spun rapidly and smashed into Michael, delivering a barrage of blows.

" **MIMIR DIVIDER!"** Tera cried as she unleashed a torrent of beams, focusing them on Michael. This sent him flying backwards.

"Here's a trick I never got to show off before!" Lowe cried as Red Frame rushed after him. "Hachi, pump all of the power you can into the hand plugs!"

"Okay," Hachi said as he complied. "But the last time we tried this, it broke the arm!"

"Not with the upgrades Red Frame got from GGG!" Lowe replied. "YAAAAAAAH!" With that, Red Frame grabbed on to Michael's face and then started blasting him with electrical energy, then smashing him straight into the ground.

 _That attack,_ Guy thought when he saw it, _it's kind of Domon Kasshu's Shining Finger!_

"Guy, finish this guy for us!" Lowe called out.

"I don't have approval for the Goldion Hammer in this situation," Guy said, "So I'll just do this... **HELL AND HEAVEN!"**

The machine's hands glowed pink and yellow.

"Gemu-giru-gan-go-gufo..."

As always , the two energies began to crackle as both hands attempted to repel each other like magnets of the same polarity.

As Michael struggled to get up, his opponent managed to clasp its hands together, unleashing a massive wave of energy, trapping it in a vortex of green.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

GaoGaiGar rushed straight down, hands still clasped. It buried its hands into Michael's chest, shattering his body armor. But without a Zonder Core to extract, he simply pulled them out. The resulting burst of energy triggered an explosion in the forest, flattening every tree in a thousand yard radius.

But Michael was still alive after that.

 _It's already too far along to stop,_ he thought. _But I wonder...could it be that SHE is responsible? I don't see any reason why we can't hand her over to them..._

"My role is over," Michael said. "Behold, those who do the will of God are already within your walls!" When GaoGaiGar turned away to get a better look at the situation, the High Seraph used the chance to slip away.

"He's gone...and so are the angels," Lowe said.

"Damn them...if we didn't have to deal with them," Guy growled. "We might have been able to help out at the castle!" But before they could do so, Tera suddenly felt the same screaming pain in her head and ringing in her ears, and clutched her head.

"Tera?" Volfogg asked.

"I...I have to go to Leila," she grunted as she headed for the command center. "I don't know why, but something…I..." Suddenly, the same imagery that appeared inside Lifthrasir and Granlif's cockpits appeared inside Mimir's, and a pair of light wings extended from Tera's back...

* * *

Hyuga and his brother were trapped in a strange world with no apparent way in or out - a dimensional distortion. But as they clashed, Hyuga started to see important bits and pieces of his brother's memories…starting with the day the boy Shin called "little brother" was born.

Then he saw their mother facing down the head of the family - Shin's father. They had the same mother, but different fathers...something the head of the Hyuga clan would not allow. They saw the cruelty of the Hyuga leader through Shin's eyes.

Suddenly, Hyuga heard someone laughing. Past-Shin, who had just gotten done murdering the head of the Hyuga family, looked up and saw a man who looked like Zero, except with two pairs of feathered wings: Raziel.

"So, you crave power?" Raziel asked Past-Shin, "if that is what you desire..."

"Yes...I want power," the young Shin said without hesitation. "And for that, I would destroy the world for you!"

"This is a power for all those who detest their world," Raziel said, mildly surprised that this little boy so eagerly wanted the power he wanted to give.

"Then I'm surely eligible to use it," Past-Shin replied. Raziel took his helmet off, releasing a massive tide of red energy.

"Just be warned," the High Seraph said through the din, "it will condemn you to a life of solitude."

"Solitude?" Past-Shin replied. "I won't mind...in fact, I welcome it!"

* * *

Leila looked around, confused when Shin and his brother disappeared. She was still in the command center, but everything was in shades of gray, and no one was moving aside from her. At least, for that moment. She soon felt the presence of someone else, a warm, gentle presence.

She turned and saw a young woman who looked a lot like Tera, except one of her eyes was icy blue, and the other was blue like a flawless sapphire. She was dressed in simple, sky-blue attire almost like a priestess. Out of her shoulders were a pair of wings seemingly made of light.

"Humans have trouble balancing their higher intelligence and their animal instincts," the young woman said before turning to her. "Don't you agree, Leila?"

"Tera?" Leila said before recognizing the difference. "Wait...no - you're someone else. Just who are you?"

"My existence is only known to those I choose to reveal myself to," the priestess said.

Their surroundings changed to a starscape, filled with colorful nebulae and twinkling stars, all reflected in a millimeter-deep pool of water.

"You're not related to the witch from the forest, are you?" Leila exclaimed. As if to clarify, the scenery around them changed again - they were in a forest much like the one surrounding the castle. A young Leila had fallen into a lake, only to be pulled out by a woman with light green hair. There were whispers of a contract, and young Leila's own desire.

"I suppose so, in a roundabout way," the priestess replied as their surroundings returned to their previous state. "But she's human, just like you. Me, I...was human once. But now I'm something different." Leila was unsure of how to respond, instead allowing the priestess to continue.

"Not long ago, I served a higher power," the priestess said. "The highest of powers, actually. We who served it called it 'The Great God', but you might know it as the 'collective unconscious'. I'm sure you've heard that term before."

Leila nodded, but wondered why this person, this servant of God was speaking with her in this manner.

"The purpose of we servants of God is to observe the evolution of reality, and intervene if need be," the priestess continued.

"So you decide our destiny?!" Leila exclaimed.

"Not quite," the priestess replied, her voice soothing. "It was you who craved power, you who wanted a wish to be granted. But your power is...rather different. It's never manifested like this before."

"My wish...my wish was for everyone to be happy," Leila exclaimed, recalling the day she had met that witch.

"The ultimate desire of every being is to exist forever," the priestess explained. "But all things are eventually destined to cease existing."

"But we're here right now," Leila said, wondering if this woman was like Shin. "We're here and we're alive."

"That's right," the priestess said, almost happy to hear Leila say this. "And that transience gives living things a strange beauty...but also a great danger." She walked up to Leila and waved her hand over her eye, revealing the Geass symbol. Leila looked down and saw it reflected in the water.

"What you have is a fragment of 'Geass'," the priestess continued. "Geass is a power that is too great for humans to use properly...I've told my fellow servants of the Great God that they shouldn't be granted it at all."

She sighed, shaking her head.

"I thought that humans are a defective form of life...that they should just go extinct."

"No! You mustn't say that!" Leila said. But again, the priestess' smile reassured the girl.

"People like you and Akito showed me the error of my ways quite some time ago," she said. "Now, I want my beloved to see that too."

 _Her beloved?_ Leila wondered. Suddenly, the entire scene, and the priestess, started to fade away into white.

"Please, free the one who is cursed with his power," the priestess pleaded; "And stop the ones who keep him in chains..."

When she got her bearings again, Leila was back in the control room, where the battle was continuing to be monitored.

"Commander!" Anna exclaimed. "What happened? You literally disappeared into thin air for a few minutes, as did Akito and...!"

"Lt. Colonel Warwick, take over," Leila said, a new determination sparkling in her eyes. "I'm going outside."

* * *

Back outside, Hyuga and Shin reappeared and resumed their battle, landing in the courtyard in front of the castle. But both of their machines had taken immense damage inside the dimensional distortion, so their attacks were clumsy and wild. Meanwhile, the Brave Corps and the Astray Red Frame had landed outside the fortress, quickly disabling the Knights of St. Michael.

Meanwhile, the Mimir Dysphoria had landed in the courtyard where Hyuga and his brother were fighting. Just as Tera rolled out of her cockpit, exhausted to her core, she saw that both the Vercingetorix and Alexander Liberte had stopped moving. Their two pilots opened up their cockpits and drew weapons.

The brothers rushed at each other and clashed blades. But Hyuga's attacks were slackened - he saw that his brother hadn't become evil - he just wanted to end people's suffering...and that this figure who looked like Zero had twisted him.

"Big brother, that's enough!" he cried as he paused his attack. "I know why you're doing this now! Why you commanded me back then!"

"Don't give me that!" Shin screamed as he charged again. "You're just like that girl! You could never understand how I feel! You...and everyone else..."

His Geass eyes blazed brightly.

"MUST...DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Geass command activated again, but without the ability to resonate with his teammates' minds, Hyuga was frozen in place, unable to avoid the attack.

"AKITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But unbeknownst to them, someone else besides Leila was running towards them...and at the very last moment, took the hit for Hyuga - Shin's saber passed straight through their heart.

Of all people, it was Jean. But she hadn't been there just to save Hyuga...she had also committed herself to stopping him - even if it meant stabbing him herself. But her desperate rush had missed - all she achieved was slicing a shallow laceration in his side.

It was enough, however, to make Shin stop his attack.

"Jean...why?" he gasped.

"Please, Shin...free yourself…"

"You know nothing," Shin said.

"The one thing I do know," she whispered as the last of her strength left her, "is that...l...love..." But she couldn't finish her sentence, though Shin seemed to understand what Jean meant. She slumped over, lying silently in a pool of blood as Leila reached them.

"A fool to the end," Shin said confidently, suddenly eyeing Leila. Before either she or Hyuga could react, Raziel suddenly appeared, grabbed Leila and flew up out of reach while conjuring a Threshold behind the Vercingetorix's pilot.

"Leila!" Hyuga cried as Shin slipped through the portal, which disappeared as soon as he was completely through.

 _No!_ Tera thought. _Was this their plan all along?!_

"Akito Hyuga," Raziel said, "You and your brother's roles in God's plan extend beyond this day, as does this girl's." He then turned to Tera, who had finally managed to get to her feet.

"Tera Zifell...if you would seek the truth of your memories, seek out Gene Smilas."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Hyuga and Tera by themselves, wondering where they had gone wrong, even as the Knights of St. Michael desperately retreated in the face of the Astray Red Frame and GGG...

* * *

 _And so that pretty much ends the plot of_ Akito the Exiled _...but don't worry, Shin's gonna get what's coming to him. All that's left is basically the last minute or so._

 _Anyway, the route split isn't going to start just yet. Next time…_

 _-Back at the Neo Japan colony, work comes to an end on Domon's new God Gundam! But before Londo Bell can take off and deliver it to Domon, Invaders attack! Neo Zeon attacks as well, having been chasing a cruiser carrying two more Gundams! As if that wasn't bad enough, Neo Zeon's forces are being led by Quess Paraya in the terrifying new mobile armor Alpha Azieru! And when Puru Two is given a chance to escape, will she stay with her sister in DREAM or return to the side of Neo Zeon and her own titanic Newtype mobile weapon? Find out in **Chapter 42 - Frantic Funnel Fiasco! These Gundams Aren't Just For Show!**_

 _-Though disaster has been averted with the disappearance of Shin Hyuga Shaing, the war between Euro Britannia and the EU goes on! With Tera and W-0 going their separate ways to search for Leila, the Mimir Dysphoria's pilot soon finds that she must help her countrymen win the war and claim the EU...and as fate would have it, it seems that General Smilas, who Raziel said may know the truth about Tera's memories, is leading the charge! But before she can do that, she must team up with an assassin from the Geass Order to free Suzaku and Lelouch! Will she be able to help the two escape before Smilas slips through her fingers? Find out in the final Gaiden chapter before the route split -_ _ **Chapter 42 Gaiden - Rescue Mission! Knight's Date With Smilas!**_


	64. Chapter 42

_For those of you who didn't see the change I made to Chapter 41 Gaiden, this chapter will actually be a significant event for UC Gundam...two upgraded machines, several new attacks and a whole bunch of new team members, two of which are new, and two of which are joining up earlier than before!_

* * *

 **Chapter 42 - Frantic Funnel Fiasco!** **These Gundams Aren't Just For Show!**

The Neo-Japan colony was very different from Earth. It was busy, beautiful and pleasant to be in. The Japanese from the Celestial Calendar immediately felt at home in this colony, though some of the native Newtypes seemed rather uncomfortable in these surroundings.

"This place has everything!" Daisuku said as he rejoined the group, who was going for a guided tour of the colony while work continued on God Gundam. He was carrying all sorts of delicious Japanese street foods.

"Takoyaki, yakisoba, okonomiyaki…" Hyoma said as he surveyed the mix of foods his teammate was carrying. "I haven't seen street food this good since I was little!"

"I don't really get the appeal," Kamille said. "It's just fried stuff..."

"It's probably because in the other world, Japan is being subjugated by another power," Rain said. "They've been working on grinding the Japanese culture into the dirt in every way possible for over seven years."

"That's true," Kamille said, remembering what he had seen in the Celestial Calendar world.

"One of these days," Hyoma said, "We'll give those Britannians such an ass-whipping they'll never think about bothering any other country ever again!"

"If this makes you happy in the meantime," Kamille said, "Then by all means, enjoy yourself."

"C'mon, let's see what else they've got around here!" Daisuku said. With that, he and Hyoma hurried off to see what other parts of their culture they could find here...

* * *

Not everyone went on the tour. Amuro, being a resident of Neo-Japan, was all too familiar with the colony, so he opted to remain aboard the _Ra Cailum._ He also wanted to be there when the two new mobile suits arrived.

As he wandered the hallways of the ship, he started to hear the faint sound of someone playing music, though it wasn't any melody he was familiar with. He was about to dismiss it when he spotted what appeared to be a dark-skinned woman with black hair tied back in dual buns, haunting green eyes and a flowing yellow dress. She seemed almost ethereal, and appeared to float rather than walk...almost like a ghost.

"Lalah?!" Amuro exclaimed. He hurried after the spirit as it rounded the corner, but it was already ahead of him. The Gundam pilot continued after the spirit, getting closer to the source of the music. Finally, the ghost phased through a particular door. Amuro rushed in after her, but stopped to see Mylene playing while sitting on her bed, though she was startled by his entrance.

"Oh, Mylene!" he exclaimed.

"Hi, Commander Ray," she said after gathering herself. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes...but what are you still doing here?" he asked. "You didn't want to go on the tour?"

"I needed some time alone to practice," she replied. "But having someone else in the room to listen is always nice. Basara always said that music is meant to be shared."

"That's right," Amuro said, sitting down on a chair across from her, "you're Fire Bomber's bassist." The musician smiled and continued playing. Amuro listened to her playing. She was playing a tune filled with nostalgia that somehow made him relax, all the tension inside him starting to melt away. As he started to drift off into daydreams, he saw the ghost from before sitting on Mylene's bed, and it suddenly spoke to him, even though her mouth didn't move and his voice was entirely in her head.

" _Why, Amuro? Why do you still fight?"_

The pain of that day over thirteen years ago came rushing back.

" _Is that you still have no one? Nothing to fight for at all?"_

Amuro did wonder - sure, he told himself that he was fighting for DREAM's values, but for whose sake was he fighting? What was he trying to achieve?

" _Even after all these years, you still have no home! No family!"_

As if in desperation, Amuro decided to project these questions onto Mylene. Perhaps Lalah's spirit had guided him here to find those answers.

"Tell me, Mylene...why do you fight?" he finally asked her. "Why do you throw yourself into battle and support us with music? You didn't have to join our cause."

"It's because I love my father's home world," Mylene replied honestly; "And I want everyone to have the peace that my mother's people gave mankind...in your world and mine."

"You're referring to the Zentradi Miracle?" the Nu Gundam's pilot asked. "When the Zentradi appeared, stopped Second Impact from wreaking havoc on your world and brought peace?" Mylene nodded.

"During those four years, my mother's people played music all over the Earth Sphere," she said. "Peace and happiness reigned supreme - there was no bloodshed, and everyone got along. And yet as soon as they stopped playing, everything went back to the way it was, as if that peace had never been."

"I could see why everyone was happy," Amuro said. "Whenever you and Basara play Fire Bomber's music, it gives us courage and strength. The Zentradi must have had songs that gave people peace and tranquility as well."

"They did," she said, suddenly noticing her superior's tension; "One of them was a lullaby my mother sang for me when I was little...I'll play it for you!" With that, she started to play and sing lyrics in the Zentradi tongue. Though Amuro couldn't understand the words, an even greater feeling of relaxation passed over him, and a peace he had not felt in a long time filled him. He looked over to where the ghost was sitting, and saw it starting to fade away, with a broad smile on her face.

 _Lalah,_ he thought as he allowed his eyes to close; _Maybe I've finally, truly found what I'm fighting for...a world where everyone can enjoy moments like this without worry..._

* * *

"Look!" Puru squealed, pointing to a small shop. "An ice cream shop!" She was walking with Judau, Bernie and Christina, the group having been split up after Rain's guided tour of the city.

"I could actually go for some right about now," Bernie said. Christina sighed and produced her wallet as the four walked up to the counter. After placing their orders, they sat down at a table. While Christina and Bernie had somewhat modest portions in synthetic paper bowls, Judau and Puru had gone all out - the pilot of the ZZ Gundam had a huge cone of soft-serve vanilla while the young Quebley mk II pilot had a gigantic parfait.

"You really plan on eating all that, Puru?" Bernie exclaimed.

"Yep!" she said. Then she picked up the long spoon, handed it to Judau before opening her mouth wide, making a cute "Aaaaaah" sound. The boy looked at the spoon, then at Puru as a feeling of deja vu coursed through him.

"Don't tell me…" he said.

"Feed me, big bro!" Puru said. "Just like when we first met!" Judau sighed. Why Puru wanted to relive this event was beyond her.

"Okay," he said. "But don't try to kiss me this time!" With that, he started to spoon-feed the girl.

"You guys met at an ice cream parlor?" Bernie said, amused at the sight.

"Puru bugged me into taking her to one," Judau sighed. "I was looking for my little sister Leina at the time."

"Where is Leina nowadays?" Christina asked.

"She's back on Shangri-La," the ZZ's pilot said. "I really oughta get in touch with her and see if she's okay." Suddenly, Puru closed her mouth when Judau tried to spoon feed her again.

"Big bro! Can you still do it?" she said.

"Do what?" Christina inquired.

"Eat it all at once!" Puru chirped. "Do it before it melts!" Christina was taken aback by this. But Judau, doing his best to please his little sister, took a deep breath.

"Judau," Christina exclaimed, "Don't be such a…" But to Puru's delight and to Christina and Bernie's surprise, Judau opened his mouth as wide as he could, and stuffed the entire ice cream cone into his mouth. He chewed it several times, then swallowed it all.

"Well, I'll be darned," Bernie chuckled. Puru clapped and squealed with delight.

"You're amazing, big bro!" Puru said. "I wish my sister could be here with us!" Judau looked over at Christina, who shook her head.

"Until she decides to cooperate," she said, "we have to leave Puru Two locked up." Puru's expression turned sad, but Judau put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll come around if we keep talking with her," he said. But Bernie was surprised by something else about Judau.

 _Do Newtypes not get brain freeze or something?_

* * *

While the _Ra Cailum_ was Londo Bell's flagship, it was far from the only major vessel. Another, the _Nahel Argama_ , was on its way to the Neo-Japan colony from the moon, carrying two important mobile suits in its hangar.

On the bridge were a number of individuals, most of them Judau's friends from his AEUG days. One of them was Chan, but she wasn't even a member of the crew. Sitting in the captain's chair was a young man with red-brown hair and a yellow cloak - Beecha Oleg.

"So after all this time," the young man said, "Commander Ray FINALLY gets back in touch with us, and he orders to deliver something! We're members of Londo Bell, not a transport service!"

"Getting these Gundams to Commander Ray is critical, Beecha," Chan said. "He wouldn't entrust the Hi-Nu Gundam to anyone except Londo Bell members like you."

"I'm just going to be glad to see Judau again," said a girl with brick-red eyes and purple hair tied up in a ponytail on the side of her head. "It's been forever since he left for Earth with Lieutenant Mackenzie." She wore a green shirt with a comet on it, and extremely short shorts that exposed the majority of her legs. She looked to be about two years older than Judau and several inches taller. She was Roux Louka, the most experienced member of the _Nahel Argama_ 's crew.

"Speaking of which," said a blonde girl with bluish-purple eyes; "I heard that the other Gundam we're transporting is for her. The 'Netix', they called it?" She wore slacks, a thick jacket, and leather boots that were all some shade of pink. She was Elle Vianno, from Neo-Italy.

"It's the NT-X," Chan said. "In addition to being a machine for Lt. Mackenzie, it's going to be a testbed for mass-production versions of the Nu Gundam." Just then, another crew member, a young man with tan skin and dark hair saw something on his monitor.

"Captain Beecha!" he exclaimed. "There are enemy mobile weapons coming up behind us!"

"Wha?" Beecha exclaimed. "How many, Mondo?!"

"Just three," Mondo said. "But two of them are gigantic!"

"Put it on screen!" Beecha ordered. Mondo complied, then zoomed in as much as the ship's camera would allow. One of them was the Geymalk, but the second was perhaps the largest mobile armor anyone had ever seen:

Even without the ultra-long external propellant tanks under its skirt armor, it was still larger than any Super Robot that DREAM had in its roster, nearly sixty meters tall at the head. It was armed to the teeth with all sort of deadly weapons, from wire-guided mega particle guns to hidden claw arms to a space that stored funnels.

"Uh-oh...I've never seen that tan one before," Elle said. "but it looks really, really dangerous." But Chan, while she didn't know its name, recognized this machine's heritage.

 _That thing''s gotta be descended from the Neue Ziel_ , she thought. _If Neo Zeon found a way to power up that monster…_

The third one, while smaller than the tan one, was just as menacing. It resembled an olive-green oversized Quebley with yellow accents with two eyes instead of one - a callback to another of its ancestors, the Psyco Gundam mk II. It was attached to the tan mobile armor by a cable...it was unmanned.

"Do you want us to sortie, Beecha?" Roux asked.

"No way!" Beecha replied. "If those machines are what I think they are, we're no match for them!" He stood up, held out his hand in a commanding manner.

"Scatter Minovsky particles, then full speed ahead! We might be able to lose them at this distance!"

* * *

Inside a mobile weapon manufacturing facility, Rain, Bright, Hayato and Amuro (who had since left the _Ra Cailum_ ) looked up at the mobile fighter that was just being finished up. It resembled Shining Gundam, but had two pairs of horns, a rounder head, golden claws on its arm braces, broader shoulder armor and six small fins folded in the back like wings. All around them, people in lab coats were rushing this way and that.

"So, that's God Gundam, huh?" Bright said. Just then, a small man with gray hair, a pointy mustache, short beard, spectacles and a lab coat hurried toward them.

"Ah, Rain!" the man said, stopping but still jogging in place. "Are these the guests you were referring to? I'd like to welcome them all to the Neo-Japan colony, but as you can see, everyone's working in double overdrive."

"Here's Shining Gundam's data, just like I promised," Rain said, handing the scientist a disk. It contained all of Shining Gundam's battle data, as well as its operating system.

"Excellent!" the scientist said excitedly. "Once we upload this, God Gundam will be ready to pilot as soon as Domon gets in and starts it up!"

"Go on ahead, Dad," Rain said. Rain's father hurried on.

"That was my father, Dr. Mikamura," Rain explained. "He's heading up the development of God Gundam."

"He's one of the designers of the Ultimate Gundam, right?" Hayato asked. "That means he was a colleague of Professor Saotome, Juzo Kabuto and Masaki Kihara."

"That's right," Rain replied. "And he also designed Shining Gundam. But I do wonder what everyone's hurry is." As if to answer, Chairman Karato came hustling toward them, dressed in military finery as usual.

"Rain! Perfect timing!" he said.

"I just handed Shining Gundam's data to my father," Rain said. The bald military man grinned widely.

"Good work!" he replied. "I take it that these are the guests you told us about...members of the esteemed Londo Bell no less." Bright and Amuro saluted.

"Hello there, Chairman," Hayato said.

"Ah, Hayato Jin," Karato said, not minding Hayato's lack of a salute. "I'm terribly sorry for the loss of _Tower_."

"What's done is done," Hayato replied. "Besides, the Invader Extermination Division's core machines and pilots are still doing well."

"I understand that God Gundam needs to be ready by the start of the Finals," Rain said, "But why is everybody in such a hurry now?" At this, the chairman's expression turned grim.

"Come with me to the control room, and you'll see why," he said. With that, he led the four to a control room filled with people. On the screen dominating the far wall was a satellite image displaying something.

"We picked up this via satellite around the time you landed at the spaceport," he explained. "And we've monitoring it since then."

"What in the world are those dark green things?" Bright asked. "They certainly don't look like any natural feature."

"Those are the Devil Gundam's roots," Karato answered. "It seems to have made its lair somewhere in the Guyana Highlands!" At this, everyone except Hayato felt their hair stand up on end.

"It's gigantic!" Amuro exclaimed.

"The Devil Gundam could be worse than Shin Dragon," Hayato added. "It's a good thing we didn't send Domon Kasshu down there alone." Suddenly, they were met by another man with long brown hair and a silver mask covering over half of his face.

"Its growth seems to have accelerated," the man said. "At this rate, it will cover the entire Highlands in a matter of days. That's why we've been scrambling to finish God Gundam. But other than a few final checks and the installation of Shining Gundam's data, it's complete."

"Ah, Major Ulube," Karato said. "These are the guests I had mentioned."

"Major Ulube Ishikawa," he said. "Greetings."

"How soon will God Gundam be ready to be loaded?" Rain asked.

"Within the hour," Ulube replied. Just then, a raid alarm sounded.

"An attack?!" Karato exclaimed. "Now, of all the times?!" The control crew switched the screen over to a view outside the colony.

"Invaders! They appear to be accompanied by a number of unknown vessels as well as...a Getter Robo and old Titans mobile suits?!" Indeed, the four DREAM members could make out the images of a number of flying Invaders soaring towards them - as well as Titans mobile weapons.

 _And that looks like Deathgaia's battleship_ , Amuro thought. _This must be Muge's doing!_

"It doesn't matter!" Ulube barked; "If those Federation mobile suits are working with the Invaders, they're the enemy! Scramble the defense forces!"

"Keep working on God Gundam!" Bright said. "We'll help you deal with these enemies! Let's go, Amuro!" But as they hurried off, Ulube had a very different thought about this attack:

 _Damn you, Saotome...why are you attacking here?! Is this revenge for that day?_

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to return and for the _Ra Cailum_ to sortie. But already, the colony's defense forces were fighting.

Most of the colony's forces were Busshis, lagoon-blue Zaku lookalikes with beam rifles, and were led by a pair of purple mobile armors with feet, Fantomas. But there were also a number of Jegans and GM IIIs mixed in - forces controlled by the Earth Federation military itself.

Fighting against them were an eclectic mix of Invaders and Titans mobile weapons - mostly Hi-Zacks and GM Quels, though there were also several Asshimars, two Baund Docs, and finally the Byarlant Custom and Psyco Gundam mk II. Added to this potpourri of power were the insectoid battleship used by Deathgaia, thirty-five orange Muge Fighters and ten Zei-Fars.

DREAM, meanwhile, sent out the Zeta Gundam, Xi Gundam, ZZ Gundam, Nu Gundam, Gundam Alex, Quebley mk II, Shin Getter, Black Getter, Methuss, Combattler V, Dancougar and Mylene's custom Valkyrie.

"Invaders!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"And Titans machines too!" Fa added.

"There's the Byarlant Custom," Judau said with a grimace. "Looks like Jerid is here!"

"And the Psyco Gundam mk II...Rosamia must be here," Kamille chimed in.

"There's some Metal Beasts...and a Getter Dragon!" Kei exclaimed. "Looks like Saotome and his cronies have finally decided to come out of the woodwork again!" She refused to acknowledge the Invader-possessed scientist as her true father.

"There's some Muge machines fighters and Muge battleship too!" Masato added. "I think it belongs to..."

"Dancougar!" Deathgaia's voice bellowed. "I've come for you and your little friends!"

"Deathgaia!" Sara exclaimed.

 _Crap...without the Gandor here,_ Shinobu thought, _we can't use Dankuu Kouga Ken!_ Nevertheless, DREAM quickly rushed into the fracas to help the beleaguered defense forces. Ryoma made a beeline for the Getter Dragon, which had just sliced up a hapless Jegan with its tomahawk.

"So it's true," Ryoma sneered as he closed Black Getter's cape and fired a scattering Getter Beam, "you really DID team up with the Muge Zolbados Empire, old man!"

"It is but an alliance of convenience, Ryoma," Saotome replied, deftly dodging the attack.

"He has agreed to reawaken Shin Dragon," Cohen added; "And to give our race this world in exchange for our aid and loyalty."

"Muge's power is more than you could ever hope to oppose," Stinger declared.

"Behold the power of our improved Metalbeast Getter Dragon!" Saotome boomed; "It has been blessed by Muge Zolbados himself, so even Shin Getter Robo is no match for it!"

The Getter charged energy into its forehead.

" **GETTER BEAM!"** the three pilots chanted in unison.

"We'll see about that!" Ryoma retorted, opening Black Getter's cloak and charging energy; " **GETTEEEEER! BEEEEEAAAAM!** "

* * *

Back at Axis, Char was going to check on Quess, but couldn't find her. When asking some of his men, he was directed to one of the many hangars. Upon arriving, he immediately noticed the absence of three powerful Newtype mobile weapons. He immediately suspected foul play as he turned to one of the crew.

"Where are the Alpha Azieru and the Geymalk?" he barked. "And where's the Queen Mansa?"

"Lord Char!" the crewman exclaimed. "Miss Quess told us that you had given her and Chara Soon a special mission to go after Londo Bell and retrieve Puru Two immediately, and to take the Queen Mansa with them."

Char fumed a bit. The situation stank of insubordination.

"I don't recall giving such an order," the Red Comet said. "Are you sure it wasn't Haman?"

"We were told it came directly from your mouth," the crewman replied.

"Did she or Chara try anything...flirtatious?" Char then asked. The crewman thought, then blushed with embarrassment. That was all the leader of Neo Zeon needed to hear to know what had happened.

"Get the Nightingale ready," he ordered. "I'm going after them personally." The crewman saluted and immediately began procedures for Char's personal machine to launch.

 _I wonder,_ he thought, _is this something you would have done for me, Lalah?_

* * *

"Big brother!" Rosamia cried as she fired a mega particle barrage at the Zeta Gundam; "Why won't you come back to me?!" The agile Gundam dodged and rushed in.

"I told you, I'm NOT your big brother!" he cried as he slashed with a beam saber. "And even if I was, you're not my sister...you're just an Invader who's pretending to be her!" The blade struck, sending Invader goo and metal spewing all over.

"There's too many of them!" Kei exclaimed as she took out a pair of Muge fighters with Getter 2's drill. "At this rate, the Neo Japan colony will…" But suddenly, some of the group spotted another battleship approaching.

"Hey, there's another white battleship," Puru said. "It looks like the _Ra Cailum,_ but..." However, Judau's spirit immediately soared when he recognized the approaching vessel.

"That's the _Nahel Argama_!" he exclaimed joyfully. "Beecha! Roux! Mondo! Elle!"

"Judau! Fa!" Beecha said. "It's nice to see ya and all, but we can't talk." Just then, the three Neo Zeon mobile weapons zoomed in.

"Ha! I had a feeling we'd find you guys here if we followed these idiots!" came Quess' voice from inside the tan mobile armor.

"Yipes, that's a big mobile armor," Gai Daidou said. "It's bigger than even Mazinkaiser!"

"What?!" Amuro exclaimed. "Neo Zeon troops were following you?!"

"Sorry, Amuro," Chan said. "Neo Zeon must have gotten wind of the development on the Hi-Nu and NT-X Gundams!"

"I don't get it either," Beecha said. "We even scattered Minovsky particles to lose them!"

"Stupid kids!" Chara laughed. "It takes more than those to keep us from our prey!"

"We owe Londo Bell payback for humiliating us during our Fifth Luna operation," Quess giggled, "And for kidnapping Puru Two! And with my Alpha Azieru, you're all gonna be ripped to shreds!" With that, the Alpha Azieru launched out a bunch of funnels.

"Forget about dropping them off!" Amuro ordered as he rushed in, creating an I-Field with Nu Gundam's funnels. "Mackenzie and I will meet you and swap our machines, so hang in there!"

"Don't worry, Commander Ray!" Mondo said as one of the funnels' shots struck the _Nahel Argama_. "The _Nahel Argama_ is one tough ship!"

"Hathaway, Kamille!" Judau yelled as he got in front of the Alpha Azieru. "Help me keep these Zeon suits busy! We can't let them destroy the _Nahel Argama_."

"Kamille?!" the four _Nahel Argama_ crew members exclaimed as they watched the Zeta Gundam fly toward them, with the Nu and Alex close behind. But the two latter mobile suits zoomed toward the _Nahel Argama_ 's launch chute, which opened.

"Please hurry, Commander!" Kamille said as he fired several grenades at the Alpha Azieru. "We can't afford to leave the colony unprotected for long!"

* * *

Inside the _Ra Cailum_ , Puru Two's spirit was lifted somewhat when she heard word of the attack from the Neo Zeon soldiers.

 _Quess and Chara,_ she thought. _Lady Haman must have sent them to rescue me! If only I could escape and save them the trouble..._

Just then, she saw Bernie approaching, holding a key card and a normal suit, which pilots used when fighting in space. He approached the door to her cell and opened the door, then tossed her the suit.

"Come on, Puru Two," he said. "We're going."

"Wiseman," she gasped. "But I thought…"

"Don't get me wrong," he said, "I'm still with Londo Bell one hundred percent. I'm only letting you out because I want YOU to do what YOU think is right. If you really think Char Aznable's right to drop colonies onto the Earth, then I'll let you fight for that cause."

Puru Two nodded as she got into the suit.

"Just remember," Bernie said, "By choosing Char, you'll be fighting against me, your sister and all of her friends. Your sister still cares about you."

"My sister," Puru Two said.

"I still agree with Lord Char's vision," Bernie said. "The sooner mankind migrates to space, the better off we'll be as a species. But there must be other ways of achieving that than by causing a nuclear winter."

* * *

As the battle wore on, the various Gundams got a call from the _Ra Cailum_ that boded rather ill.

"Someone get back here!" one of the crew cried. "Puru Two's trying to escape, and Bernard Wiseman is helping her!"

"Bernie?!" Judau exclaimed. Just then, the Geara Doga Kai launched from out of the _Ra Cailum_ 's catapult. Inside the cockpit was Bernie, with Puru Two on her lap. He flew his machine toward the Alpha Azieru, who was locked in combat with the Xi and ZZ Gundams.

"Bernie, are you really turning on us?!" Hathaway exclaimed. Puru, hearing this, broke combat with Jerid Mesa to try and intervene.

"I'm only doing this so Puru Two can make this choice for herself," the Geara Doga Kai pilot said. "We can't just keep her cooped up in prison until she agrees to fight for us." The group hesitated as they weighed Bernie's words in their minds.

"So, what's it going to be, Puru Two?" he asked. The Cyber-Newtype thought for a moment, and then opened the hatch. Bernie was also wearing a normal suit, so he didn't have to worry about losing the air. Puru leaped into the grasp of the Geymalk.

"I knew you'd come back to us, Puru Two!" Chara said. "Truly, you're a loyal servant to Lord Char and Lady Haman!"

"No...sister…" Puru whimpered.

"Since your Quebley got wrecked," Quess chirped. "We brought along a present!" The Geymalk flew over to the huge green mobile suit.

"The Queen Mansa!" Puru exclaimed. With that, she leaped out of the red machine's hand and to the hatch of the huge mobile weapon, opened it and slipped inside. Quess disengaged the cable that had allowed her to drag the Quen Mansa along.

"Between the Geymalk, Alpha Azieru and Queen Mansa," Chara snickered, "Londo Bell is finished!"

"Puru Two!" Puru cried. "Why?!"

As Puru Two sat there, her resolve suddenly started to waver. She remembered the fudge brownies that Puru had gotten for her...the way everyone in Londo Bell had treated her well in spite of being their prisoner...and the warmth that Judau Ashta gave off, the warmth her sister had so eagerly embraced.

"I appreciate you guys bringing this machine back to me," she said."But…" She then fired a powerful mega particle shot at the Alpha Azieru's back before flying back around to show her new loyalty.

"I'm staying with Londo Bell," she said.

"WHAT?!" Quess and Chara exclaimed simultaneously.

"Sister!" Puru cheered. "I knew you'd stay with us!"

"Puru Two, you little sneak!" Bernie laughed. "You actually managed to fool Newtypes!" Puru Two grinned.

"I believe in Lord Char's vision," she said to her former comrades, "But these people are right...his method for bringing about man's evolution into Newtypes is not only wrong, but completely pointless!"

"Once a traitor, always a traitor!" Chara snarled. "Fine, then we'll just have to kill you!" But as she rushed in, a number of Fin Funnels appeared behind her and sniped off one of her machine's legs.

"What?!" Chara exclaimed. She looked out and saw another mobile suit flying out of the _Nahel Argama_...Amuro's upgraded machine: the Hi-Nu Gundam.

In addition to a more bulky design, the Hi-Nu sported an exclusively white and violet color scheme to distinguish it from the white and black paint job on the Nu Gundam. The Hi-Nu also featured more efficient thrusters across its body along with a more powerful Minovsky reactor core, boosting its overall output. The most significant difference, however, were its distinct back boosters and revised Fin Funnel system. The fairly standard backpack design of the Nu Gundam was replaced with a much more unique dual "long booster" system, with another long booster situated between them and two propellant tanks angled below the dual long boosters. The long boosters also served as the storage area for the unit's Fin Funnels, giving it the appearance of wings.

"That Gundam...is that what Commander Ray was working on?!" Judau exclaimed.

"Yep!" Chan chimed in.

"He's not the only one with a new machine!" Christina said. Another machine flew out - the Gundam NT-X, the same machine Amuro had been working on during their stay in the Lunar Kingdom. It was similar overall to the Alex, save for the two gigantic bits on its back and some additional accents and body changes.

"Let's do this, Netix!" Christina called out. She launched the wire-guided bits from its back. Utilizing the quasi-psycommu system, the two bits responded to its pilot's mental commands and began an attack on the Geymalk.

"Amateur!" Chara exclaimed. "You think you can beat me with wire-guided bits?!" She launched her machine's own funnels, but when she tried to take the wires out, the beam shots were diffused on contact.

"You can't rely too heavily on any one weapon, kid!" Christina said. "These cables can't be cut with beams!" With the help of the AI, which utilized both her and Amuro's battle data, she was able to dodge and destroy many of Chara's funnels and ruined many of its weapons. Quess, seething with rage, turned her attention to the NT-X.

"You've got some nerve, you slut!" she cried. "Shut her down, funnels!" But she was interrupted by an attack from Xi Gundam's beam saber.

"Quess, stop it!" Hathaway cried. "Commander, Christina, you can go after the Invaders! I'll stop Quess and save the _Nahel Argama_!"

"I'll back him up!" Kamille said. With that, the Hi-Nu Gundam and NT-X rushed off to help the Super Robots. Chara, meanwhile, started to retreat, seething with humiliation.

"Kamille, we've gotta get Quess out of that thing!" Bright's son said; "I think she's losing herself to the psycommu!"

 _So he recognizes the way psycommus can corrupt people,_ Kamille thought. _That's good...he's definitely worthy of piloting a Gundam!_

"Even with all of your speed, you're no match for me, Hathaway!"

"I'll show you that Xi Gundam isn't just for show!"

Hathaway spurred Xi Gundam into full throttle, zipping around the battlefield so fast that even with her enhanced Newtype senses, Quess couldn't keep up. When he found an opening, he zoomed inside the area of her I-Field, then let fly a pair of beam shots. He flew back then rushed in again to deliver several beam saber slashes. As Quess struggled to keep up, Hathaway readied Xi Gundam's trump card.

"Strike true, Funnel Missiles!"

The brainwave-guided missiles rocketed out and slammed into the Azieru's armor, having been carefully aimed to avoid the cockpit. One of them struck the mobile armor's I-Field generator, causing it to fizzle out.

"Now, to stop this thing for good!" Hathaway cried as he prepared to fire one last beam rifle shot. But Quess took advantage of this opportunity - she activated one of a pair of five-barreled mega particle guns attached to wires and opened fire.

"Ggh!" Hathaway grunted as one of the shots hit its mark, blasting off one of Xi Gundam's arms. Quess laughed victoriously.

"I told you!" she said, "You can't stop me, Hathaway!" But as she prepared to finish the job, an unexpected message came over her radio.

"Quess! That's enough!"

Upon recognizing the voice, she ceased her attack. Kamille and Hathaway looked over to see the Nightingale floating there.

"Lord Char!" Quess exclaimed.

"Who gave you and Chara orders to move out?" he demanded.

"N-no one…" Quess stammered.

"So you two went out on your own, nearly wrecked the Geymalk and Azieru, AND lost the Queen Mansa?! You..."

But Char stopped himself. Lashing out at her now would only prove problematic. He needed her too much to lose control of her...she was the only one aside from him or Haman that could handle the Azieru.

"...Return to Axis immediately!" he commanded. "That's an order!" Grumbling, Quess withdrew her wire-guided gun, turned her machine around and flew back towards Axis. With that matter settled, Char decided to turn his attention to Amuro.

"Amuro," he said, opening a channel to his rival and to Bright, "I see you've also obtained a new machine as well. Very good." Amuro, having just finished off a Zei-Far, turned toward him as well. The Hi-Nu's pilot was momentarily taken aback by the Nightingale's frightening appearance, but shook it off.

"So you didn't send those two to stop the Hi-Nu's delivery?" Bright asked.

"They probably wanted to tip the scales in my favor, so they came on their own," Char said. "But if my victory is to be complete, I need to defeat you in an even match, Amuro Ray. Of course, if the Devil Gundam has its way, I may not have to go through with my next plan."

"Next plan?" Amuro said, "What could possibly be more worse than…" But it wasn't Amuro who immediately realized what Char meant, but Bright.

"Oh no," he gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Even without the ability to see into my heart," Char said with a chuckle, "You know me all too well, Bright Noa." With that, the Nightingale rocketed off in the direction of Axis.

"That thing's speed is insane!" Hathaway exclaimed. "Maybe not as fast as the Xi, but..."

 _Char...you would really do such a thing?_ Amuro thought as he realized what Char's next plan was. But he had to focus his attention back on the Invaders, Muge machines and Titans mobile weapons...

* * *

Meanwhile, Deathgaia had caught wind of the conversation between Amuro, Bright and Char. He stroked his chin, grinning wickedly.

"So that is the man who tried to drop an asteroid to Earth. Perhaps I'll try it with THIS colony!" With that, he turned his attention to the Neo Japan colony itself.

"Zei-Fars! Push this hunk of rock out of orbit! Let it smash into this Earth and cause agony and suffering to the humans who live on it!" But when he looked for them, he saw that Dancougar had just finished off the last of the Muge Machines.

"Not happening, pal!" Shinobu cried. But as he prepared to launch an attack on Deathgaia's ship, ZZ Gundam stepped in.

"Let me have a piece of this guy, Shinobu!" Judau said.

"Sure," Shinobu chuckled.

"Show 'em what you can do, Judau!" Sara added. With his soul blazing with determination, Judau turned to Deathgaia's ship.

"Deathgaia!" he cried as the ZZ Gundam began to glow pink. "I'm sick of monsters like you dropping colonies on the Earth! It's stupid, pointless and only causes sadness and anguish!"

"What?!" Deathgaia exclaimed. "What is this?! This power...it's similar to Dancougar!"

"He's charging up something big, Mister Cohen!" Stinger said.

"Then we'll just stop him, Mister Stinger!" Cohen replied. The Getter rushed at ZZ Gundam as it charged pink energy into its forehead.

"Muge Zolbados will be displeased if we let any of his generals perish!" Saotome said. " **GETTER BEAM!"**

But to his shock, even the bolt of pure Getter Energy bounced off the field of Newtype power that was born of Judau's righteous fury.

"It didn't work?!" Saotome exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"Double Zeta's producing some sort of barrier!" Bernie exclaimed. "Is this the power of Newtypes?!"

"This is our chance, Bernie!" Christina said. "Let's show Saotome not to mess with us Oldtypes, either!"

"Right!" Bernie replied with a grin. With that, the two charged in. Bernie fired off several grenades at the Getter Dragon, while Christina unleashed the wire-guided bits, which poured beam fire into the Metalbeast. The Geara Doga Kai then switched to its beam machine gun while the NT-X readied its beam saber. The two veterans of the One Year War alternated quickly between melee and ranged roles before stabbing the Getter Dragon through the chest with their beam blades.

"Is this power something that Getter wrought?!" Saotome exclaimed.

"We'd best not underestimate _any_ of these humans now!" Stinger cried.

"Let's retreat!" Cohen moaned. With that, the Getter Dragon retreated.

"Cowards! Get back here!" Deathgaia bellowed. But then he looked back and saw that ZZ Gundam had finally finished charging its final attack.

"The Zeta Gundam isn't the only machine with a biosensor!" Judau cried. "I'll teach you guys the power of the human spirit, Double Zeta style!" The machine was virtually thrumming with power as the souls of those who had died in defense of the colony seemed to gather around it.

" **TAKE THIS! HI-MEGA CANNON, FULL POWER!"**

ZZ's head fired off an enormous pink blast that tore through the remaining enemies, incinerating everything in its path before reaching Deathgaia's battleship - even the Byarlant Custom and Psyco Gundam mk II, whose pilots escaped via portals. But the ship itself seemed to hold fast against the attack.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

Judau focused all of his willpower into the attack, filling the biosensor with even more energy, which further increased the Hi-Mega Cannon's output. It seemed to consume the ship utterly. But when the light faded, the ship was still there, though severely damaged.

"Curse you, boy," Deathgaia snarled, "How dare you do this to the great Deathgaia?!" Meanwhile, Dancougar, having drawn in some of the excess power Judau was emitting, began to glow pink as well.

"Hey guys," Sara said, "it looks like Judau's biosensor gave Dancougar a nice boost!"

"Nice!" Shinobu said, grinning savagely. "Then we'll finish things up here with OUR ultimate special!"

" **ROAR! RAGING BEAST ATTACK!"** the four Cyber Beast Force members cried simultaneously as they allowed their power of Instinct to flare out. Dancougar's aura changed from pink to blue as the machine split into its component parts, each charging at Deathgaia's flagship at high speed. The Land Cougar and Land Liger attacked viciously and simultaneously, smashing through the front of the ship. Then the Big Moth charged in, busting the ship up and sending it flying. Finally, the Eagle Fighter bisected the machine completely by flying through it.

By this point, Deathgaia had escaped through a portal...but now the battle was finally over, and the colony was safe.

* * *

Back at the colony, Puru and Puru Two embraced each other, both elated to be truly reunited with their sibling. The rest of the group gathered around, along with the crew of the _Nahel Argama_.

"Thank you all for treating my sister so well," Puru Two said. "I'm sorry for misjudging you."

"Of course!" Kamille said. "She's our friend!"

"That was quite a stunt, fooling two Newtypes like that," Bright said. "Considering they could read your emotions, I figured they'd have sensed your betrayal immediately."

"I really did want to return to Neo-Zeon," Puru's sister replied. "But when I boarded the Queen Mansa, I suddenly realized that I couldn't bear to use its power against my sister and her friends."

"I'm just glad we don't have to fight anymore, sister!" Puru squealed, hugging her sister again.

"So, Judau, what's been happening the past few months?" Beecha said. "You disappeared off the face of the Earth for a while. And how did Kamille suddenly get better?!"

"I'll tell you guys everything over dinner," Judau replied. "That last battle made me super hungry!"

"Can we go out for ice cream again?" Puru chirped. "You can feed my sister this time!"

"That's gonna have to wait, Puru," Bright said. "We have to get God Gundam to Domon on the double!" Both Purus moaned.

* * *

 _So to recap - in this one chapter, DREAM picked up:_

 _-Queen Mansa + Puru Two  
-Hi-Nu Gundam  
-The _Nahel Argama _and a lot of the important AEUG characters from_ ZZ Gundam  
- _ZZ Gundam's Full-Power Hi-Mega Cannon  
-Gundam NT-X and an updated version of SRW XO's "War in the Pocket" team-up attack  
-Xi Gundam's High Mobility Attack_

 _Not bad, eh? Anyway, that's it for today. Until next time, mecha fans!_


	65. Chapter 42 Gaiden

_At long last, we come to the end of the Gaiden chapters. But there's still a teensy bit of_ Akito the Exiled _left to do, as well as setting things up for_ Code Geass R2 _! So today, we'll be saying goodbye to W-0 for now, though they WILL get involved in the main plot. Also, we'll bring another pilot and machine from_ Gundam SEED MSV! _Anyway, onward!_

* * *

 **Chapter 42 Gaiden - Rescue Mission! Knight's Date With Smilas!**

Though W-0 had succeeded in repelling the Knights of St. Michael with the help of the Junk Guild and GGG, no one was celebrating. After all, the one who had held W-0 together all this time was now in the hands of the enemy, and Hyuga's brother had escaped with his life. Even his Knightmare was gone - it had mysteriously disappeared during the battle's aftermath.

After the battle, GGG departed, bidding farewell to the comrades they had briefly gained. But the Junk Guild remained behind to help repair the Alexanders. The next morning, Tera met with Ashley, Hyuga, Ayano, Ryou and Yukiya in the castle's mess hall over breakfast.

"I'm sorry," Tera said to them, "if I had just gotten back into my cockpit…"

"For the umpteenth time, we're _not_ blaming you, Tera," Ayano said. "It all happened so quickly...I doubt even GGG could have stopped it."

"But it works right into Smilas' plans," Ryou said angrily. "He has the EU believing that Leila was killed - and now he's trying to become emperor of Europe!" At this point, Lowe sat down next to them.

"Don't worry," Ashley said with a smirk, "Tera and I are gonna stop him. Unfortunately, it means we're gonna be enemies again."

"I don't follow," Hyuga said.

"Euro Britannia's gonna win this war by taking Smilas down," he said. "I'm gonna rejoin the Euro Britannian army for just this last mission."

"To hell with the EU," Yukiya said. "The three of us have only been fighting for the commander's sake. If someone like Smilas is gonna run the show, you can count us out!"

"What will you guys do?" Tera asked. "I have to report to the Emperor after this is over."

"What else?" Ayano said; "We're going to find Leila on our own!" Hyuga nodded in agreement - of everyone in the group, he wanted to find Leila the most.

"Still, we'll have take up mercenary work to keep our machines in good repair," he then said, acknowledging the reality of the situation.

"If it's mercenary work you're looking for," Lowe chimed in, "I can put a good word in with the group Serpent Tail...a buddy of mine runs it. You might be able to subcontract with them until he gets back."

"What will you do, Lowe?" Ashley asked.

"The Junk Guild's got a major project in the works that I've been chosen to head up," he said with a grin. "But if your machines are seriously in need of repairs and you're short on cash, gimme a call. I'll see if HOME can't swing on by."

"Thanks, Lowe!" Yukiya said. With that, Tera and Ashley pushed their empty plates back and stood up.

"Well, Ashley...we'd better get going soon," the female Knight said. "Lord Andrea is expecting us." As they walked off to prepare for their departure, Ashley leaned in.

"Listen," he said. "Once this is over, I'd like to keep working with W-0." Tera smiled.

"Hopefully the others will try to convince the rest of the support crew to tag along with them," Tera replied. "If we beat Smilas before then, I'll drop you back off here." Ashley grinned, pleased to hear this response...

* * *

Evangelion Units 01, 00, 04 and GaoGaiGar readied themselves as their enemy reared up once more. Meanwhile, FuRyu, RaiRyu, and the two other dragon brothers grouped together with them. Their enemy was one of the 31 Machine Primevals - ZX-05, a monstrosity that looked like a human spine with very short ribs that served as legs. They were fighting near the Great Wall of China, the largest of all structures made by man until the first PLANTs were created.

"Children of Nerv, I know your specialty is fighting Angels rather than Zonder," Guy said; "But your assistance is most appreciated."

But before they could act, ZX-05 suddenly bolted and merged with the Great Wall itself. Numerous unlucky tourists were swallowed by the wall in the process. And within moments, those same tourists clawed their way out, now in the shape of Zonder Robos.

"What? They can produce Zonder Robos that quickly?!" the pilot of GaoGaiGar exclaimed. "Everyone, deal with the Zonder Robos! I'll handle the Primeval!" With that, GaoGaiGar took off, while the Evangelion and GGG robots opened fire on the enemy Zonder Robos.

"Man, this is awesome!" Kensuke whooped as he pulled Unit 04's progressive knife and charged in. "Not only do we get to fight Angels, but Zonder too!"

 _I like it better when we don't have to fight,_ Shinji thought as he hung back and readied the heavy gatling cannon; _But if it's what Dad wants me to do._

Rei, meanwhile, did the same thing.

The spine-shaped Primeval embedded its body into the ground and started stretching out, extending itself higher and higher into space, with Guy putting the pedal to the metal just to keep up.

However, rising to such a high elevation under its own power was taking a toll on the mech's engines as the GS-Ride pushed the parts to their operational limits. Even so, Guy finally managed to overtake the Primeval.

But then the monstrosity opened its mouth, and Guy saw what appeared to be super-energized magma rising from below. He wasted no time in putting up a defense. Just as the super-energized magma spouted out, GaoGaiGar raised its arm to block the attack with a Protect Shade.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the engines on StealthGao finally gave out, and gravity took over, causing GaoGaiGar to fall to Earth.

"Guy!" Mikoto cried out as she watched this from GGG Orbital Base.

"Ushi, what's Amaterasu's position?" Geki called out to one of the operators, a short fat man with dark hair, especially squinted eyes, and a pointed nose.

"It's in the upper atmosphere...but the estimated distance from GaoGaiGar is 28,000! It might not make it in time!"

Mikoto gasped, dropped to her knees and began to cry with her teeth clenched from the knowledge that her beloved would be lost to her. As she cried, the red-haired young woman sobbed to no one in particular.

"Please...someone...anyone...save Guy! I can't lose him! The world can't lose him! Please, if anyone can hear me...save...Guy..."

But someone, perhaps fate itself, did heed her prayers. A white Threshold opened up, and out swooped a massive robotic bird. As it sped towards GaoGaiGar, it shifted back to a mech that GGG recognized: Raideen.

Raideen grabbed GaoGaiGar and immediately started firing its own engines at full speed to slow their descent.

"Are you okay, Guy Shishioh?" the pilot of Raideen said.

"Thank you...and I don't even know your name." Guy said. Moments later, a massive golden ship, GGG's high speed Amaterasu vessel drew near.

"We can save the introductions for later. For now, I must deal with the Primeval!"

"What?"

Amaterasu extended a large grabber arm, which took hold of GaoGaiGar. With that, Raideen took off back towards the heavens.

"Soldato-J," Raideen's pilot said. "Guy Shishioh is safe and sound. Now we must destroy this Primeval before it deals any more damage!"

"Excellent work, Akira Hibiki!" the voice of Soldato-J said. "J-Ark has reached the core. I will deal with the core, while you deal with the body on the surface!"

Deep within the Earth's mantle, fifty kilometers beneath the surface, J-Ark approached the other end of ZX-05.

"I've been waiting for you, Spine of the 31 Machine Primevals! FUUUUUSION!"

J levitated into the air, and melded into the wall behind him. This initiated the ship's transformation process.

 **"J-BIRD! PLUG OUT!"**

The entire bridge of the ship separated from the fuselage.

 **"MEGA...FUUUUUSION!"**

The guns on the top of the ship disconnected as well, and split into two equal halves. Meanwhile, the fuselage transformed into the torso and legs of its alternate form, while the two sections of the gun section changed into arms and connected to sockets in the shoulders. Finally, the bridge reconnected to the fuselage, forming the robot's head. The green and gold fins on the head now served as a crown of sorts. A massive J-Jewel extended out from its head, and the crown moved up, revealing its eyes.

 **"KIIIING J-DEEEEEEEER!"**

"Akira Hibiki...King J-Der is ready to commence the attack," Kaidou said.

"Ready! **GOD BIRD...CHAAAAAAAAANGE!** "

Raideen switched back to its bird form as it reached the outer atmosphere, then doubled back and charged right into the Machine Primeval's throat.

 **"GOD...THUNDAAAAAAAH!"**

Meanwhile, on the other end, King J-Der did a quick spin kick to heavily damage Spine Primeval then pointed all the guns on its right arm at the crumbling menace.

 **"MASER CANNONS...FIRE!"**

With a single salvo of powerful blasts, King J-Der blasted the entire lower part of the Primeval's body, while Raideen was annihilating the upper part from the inside.

When all was said and done, King J-Der held a Zonder Core in its hand.

"Five down...twenty-six to go..." J said grimly.

* * *

It was only a few hours flying from Castle Weisswolf to the mobile command center where Lord Andrea was waiting - Mimir Dysphoria was carrying the Alexander Red Ogre the whole way. It was here that they would meet with him and learn of their next mission. As they flew overheard, the two spotted a number of St. Michael Order Knightmares - members of the Ashra Squad.

"It's Lord Ashley!" cried one of his subordinates.

"Lord Ashley!" another called out.

"Looks like your squad sided with Lord Andrea," Tera quipped. "Glad to see that you aren't the only one besides my cousins who saw Shin's true nature."

"You've come back to us!" a third subordinate cheered.

"Oh, Lord Ashley!" a fourth swooned as Tera dropped off the Alexander Red Ogre.

"I'm proud to see you're all alive!" Ashley said as his squad gathered around him. "As I would expect from my Ashra Squad!"

"But...where's the Ahuramazda?" said the second subordinate.

"That old thing?" the leader of the Ashra Squad laughed; "I don't need it anymore. All I need is this Alexander Red Ogre!"

"So you really were with the enemy," the third subordinate said.

"It's a long story, but don't worry, we're on your side," Tera explained. "It was only for the sake of stopping Lord Shaing and protecting the homeland that we defected - same for Lord Ashley. I assume you guys defected for the same reason."

"Our ultimate loyalty is to the Archduke," said the first subordinate, "And Lord Shaing usurped his power. It was ludicrous of Lord Manfredi to choose an Eleven as..."

"Lord Shaing didn't betray us because he was an Eleven," Ashley interrupted, "he betrayed us because he was a pathetic jerkass obsessed with death!"

"Let's go meet Lord Andrea, Ashley," Tera said, picking up the Red Ogre and carrying toward the hangar...

* * *

Inside the mobile command center, Andrea Farnese sat on his throne, awaiting for the arrival of the two reinforcements he had been promised. He had a few bandages on his face and some under his robe - coverings for wounds he had suffered in his desperate escape from Shin's forces. He was flanked by two soldiers, a young woman and a young man, in St. Raphael Knight garb and masks.

"Sir Ashley Ashra and Lady Tera Zifell have arrived, my lord!" a Knight of St. Raphael said. With that, he presented the two Knights, who stepped forward and knelt, as was proper.

"I'm glad to see you're safe, Lord Andrea," Tera said. "You're not injured badly, are you?"

"Save the pleasantries for later," the Grand Master said. "I've called you here because we've received an order from His Majesty."

"So, the Emperor's gonna start butting into Euro Britannia's affairs?" Ashley sneered, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Tera.

"Lord Julius Kingsley and his bodyguard have been recalled to the homeland," Andrea explained. "Unfortunately, it seems that they've been captured by Shin's forces, and are being held in one of the St. Michael Knights' bases."

"Which one?" Tera asked. "There's eight of them, at least!"

"Luckily, we have some recent transfers who are privy to that information." He turned to the two guards, who lifted their masks to reveal their faces. Tera's somber face lit up with joy when she recognized them.

"Scott! Rosalind!" she gasped.

"Looks like we got t' meet in person sooner than we thought, cousin!" Rosalind said happily.

"Bonnie glad t' see that yer safe," Scott said.

"Thanks to your cousins' intel, we were able to confirm that they are being held in the base not far from us," the St. Raphael Knights' leader continued. "You two, along with Scott, Rosalind, the Ashra Squad and some of my St. Raphael Knights will be serving to deal with the remnants of the St. Michael Knights who remain loyal to Lord Shaing."

"Okay, but what are we going to do to get inside?" Ashley asked. "They're definitely not going to be sending all of their forces out."

"That...will be our job," another voice that Tera recognized said. The two looked over and saw Tera's uncle Peleus, standing next to a boy with brown hair and violet eyes. Overall, he looked like a shorter version of Lelouch.

"Uncle Peleus!" Tera exclaimed.

"Who's the runt?" Ashley quipped. At this, the boy suddenly disappeared, then instantly re-appeared, now carrying Ashley's personal golden revolver. He also seemed to be panting a little bit.

"Huh?" the Alexander Red Ogre's pilot exclaimed when he saw that his gun had been removed from its holster. "Hey, my gun!" Unbeknownst to everyone except Peleus, the boy - like Shin, Leila and even Lelouch - was a Geass user. His power was the ability to not stop time, but to suspend the personal sense of time for anyone within its range, causing them to freeze in place. However, it came at a cost - his heart would stop beating for as long as he maintained the effect.

"This is Rolo Halliburton...one of my finest junior agents," Peleus said proudly, giving the boy a hearty slap on the back, making him cough. "He and I will be handling the infiltration."

"How did the hell did he do that?" Ashley exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that's above your clearance level, Sir Ashra," Peleus said smugly. Rolo approached Ashra and presented the pistol to him.

"Here, Sir Ashra," he said politely. "This is yours." The leader of the Ashra Squad snatched it away and shoved it in his holster.

 _If he's Uncle Peleus' protege,_ Tera thought, _then he must be an OSI agent. I wonder if Clovis knows anything more about this kid..._

"However, it's likely that we'll have more than just the remnants of Shin's loyalists," Andrea said. "The EU forces apparently want to apprehend Kingsley so they can execute him, so they'll likely be heading for us as well."

"If we can capture or kill Smilas," Peleus said, "the European Union will be as good as ours!"

* * *

Leila wasn't sure how much time had passed since Raziel had brought her here - only the coming of meals allowed her to get any sense of time. She was stuck in a prison cell in one of many buildings. Her surroundings were covered in an eternal purple twilight, and the building she was but a part of a grid of tall, apartment-like buildings arranged in an organized yet chaotic sort of way.

But finally, someone did approach her: V.V.. He was accompanied by a Geass Order cultist who carrying some sort of clipboard.

 _A child,_ she thought as he stopped in front of her cell door. _He's got a similar aura to the witch from the forest, but..._

"Well, well, who's this lovely lady?" V.V. asked. The cultist flipped through the sheafs of paper on the clipboard.

"...Leila Breisgau," the cultist said. "Lord Raziel brought her to us a few days ago. It seems she also gained her power from C.C." V.V. turned back to Leila and smirked unpleasantly, making Leila's skin crawl.

"Ah yes, the commander of the Ghost of Hannibal who gave us so much trouble in the EU front," the boy said. "You're quite the interesting specimen."

"W-what do you plan to do with me?" Leila asked nervously.

"That Geass fragment of yours triggered the creation of a dimensional anomaly within the bounds of this reality," the cultist explained. "We are curious about how you performed such a feat."

 _Geass fragment,_ Leila thought. _these people must know about Geass, then._

"But her Geass fragment alone could not have achieved such a feat," the Geass Order's leader said, stroking his young chin. "There must be something else involved."

"It's obvious!" a voice boomed from down the hall, making the hairs on Leila's neck stand on end.

 _That's the Britannian Emperor!_

Indeed, Charles zi Britannia came striding towards them. Leila could only look up in awe at the gigantic monarch.

"The power of Geass is to directly call upon the Great God to achieve an end using one's mind and one's soul," he said. "It is the ultimate statement of the psychological affecting the physical...a simple fact of the Great God's will and perception shaping our realities. As a Code Bearer, you of all people should understand that, V.V."

"It shouldn't be possible for multiple wills to call upon the Great God in such a manner simultaneously," V.V. replied, "save for the two bearers."

"That may be the result of some unknown factor," Charles said, "One that even the Scrolls did not anticipate. It could be that her Geass fragment could be equal to the powers of the bearers if fully awakened."

He then peered into the cage.

"Regardless, the girl is a living Anomaly as dangerous as the original TZUM. Her power weakened our grip on the vessel...we must deal with her!" Just as Shin's did, Geass sigils formed over Charles' eyes as he unleashed his power on her.

Leila immediately felt herself start to forget things...but before any significant memories were lost, her Geass fragment sprang to her defense, sending the Emperor's fully-evolved Geass right back at him. He staggered backwards in pain. When the girl realized what had happened, horror filled her.

 _The Britannian Emperor,_ she thought; _HE'S the one who tampered with Tera's memories!_

But Charles merely got up, shook his head and smirked unpleasantly.

"Such a strange power!" he chuckled. "To be able to repel my fully-evolved Geass with a mere fragment...it seems she could be useful to us. After all, was it not the Great God's will that she come into our possession?"

Leila could only dread what was going to happen to her now…

* * *

Lord Andrea's forces arrived at the base where Suzaku and Kingsley were being held. Arranged before them were a number of Knightmares of the St. Michael Order, mostly Sutherlands and Gloucesters. Out of the base came a number of St. Raphael Order Knightmares, along with Mimir Dysphoria, Alexander Red Ogre, Aesir Rukid and the Ashra Squad, along with another new Knightmare - the Vincent.

It was primarily in gold with red secondary trim, though some areas were dull grey, as if they hadn't gotten painted yet. Its body design was somewhat based on the Lancelot, though it had a pair of red horns on its forehead. It had a different lineup of weapons as well, all derived from the technology first developed for Suzaku's machine. The pilot of this machine was Rolo.

"So, this is the place?" Scott said. He and his sister were riding in St. Raphael Sutherlands.

"Looks like it," Rosalind answered, cracking her knuckles.

"Then this must be the welcoming committee," Ashley said. One of the Gloucesters came forward, most likely the leader of these remnants.

"So," the soldier said, pointing his Gloucester's sword at them. "You're the ones who have betrayed Lord Shaing and the will of God!"

"Don't be stupid!" Ashley shot back. "That guy wanted to kill everyone in the world, including you! He's not worth fighting for!"

"Just make it easy for us all n' surrender peacefully," Scott said. "I'm askin' ya as a former comrade!"

"Never!" the leader said; "We were entrusted with the protection of this facility by Lord Shaing! He is the Grand Master of our Order, and we shall obey his commands, even it means our end!"

"Bloody idiots," Rosalind mumbled. Everyone readied their weapons, but then Aesir Rukid and the Vincent stepped in front.

"Everyone, leave this to my protege and I," he said. First, the Vincent blazed forward, dodging the fire of the enemy Knightmares, then activating his Geass. The enemies instantly stopped firing. Once that occurred, Peleus focused energy into Rukid's TZUM and unleashed a concentrated burst of electromagnetic energy. Instantly, all of the enemy Knightmares' systems fried, and they collapsed where they stood. Once that happened, Rolo released his Geass. It was all over in around thirty seconds!

"He disabled their Knightmares without even touching them!" Ashley gasped. "So this is the power of the Zifell family's XEM Series…" Once that was over, Aesir Rukid strode up to the door that led to the entrance of the base and ripped it open with Rukid's magnetic powers.

"Shall we, Rolo?" Peleus asked his protege. Without needing to answer, the two entered the base, ready for whatever was to come. No sooner did they disappear into the base than did the mobile command center pick up new foes.

"Lord Ashley!" one of the support crew inside the command center said. "EU forces are approaching this location!"

"Guess we're up to bat now," Ashley said as the remaining troops wheeled around to take on the forces coming up behind them. They were a mix of EU Knightmares, tanks and fighter jets along with four mass-production Great Mazingers, all being led by a gigantic blavk vehicle that was a cross between a mobile command center and a tank. But there were also machines that no one present had ever seen before.

These particular machines, numbering about thirty total, had a vague resemblance to the GMs of the Universal Century, but were cyan and gray in color with a few red accents. Each one had a single short antenna coming out of its head, and carried basic armaments similar to the Aile Strike - vulcans, a shield, a beam rifle and a beam saber.

"Attention, Euro Britannian forces!" his voice boomed over the huge tank's loudspeaker. "You are outnumbered and outgunned, and have no chance of victory. Surrender now!"

"Well, what do ya know!" It's Smilas, just like Lord Andrea said!"

"Hey, are those mobile suits?!" Rosalind exclaimed. "Those bloody EA goons managed t' make their own!" Indeed, these machines were the goal of the G Project - mass-produced mobile suits capable of challenging ZAFT's own. But it seemed that Smilas wanted to take them for a test run against smaller, weaker targets.

"This isn't good," one of the St. Raphael Knights said. "A mobile suit would be superior to a Knightmare in every respect!"

"Don't despair, brothers and sisters!" one of Ashley's subordinates replied, "we have Lady Tera and Lord Ashley on our side! We must defend this place until Lord Kingsley is safely in our keeping!"

 _Let's do this, Mimir,_ Tera thought as she revved up her TZUM; _After this, we can finally go home!_

* * *

Inside the base, Rolo and Peleus made their way through, slaughtering any and all comers. They had to disembark their Knightmares upon reaching the prison cells, though. They were all protected by a web of lasers in between two heavy plexiglass windows, with only one door. When they located the two prisoners, Rolo quickly opened up the door using a special override code meant only for OSI agents.

Inside, he saw Suzaku leaning against the window, while Lelouch was having a nap while leaning on the Knight's shoulder. When the door opened, the Knight of Seven looked up.

"Sir Kururugi," Rolo said. "How are you doing?" Suzaku stood up as Rolo approached him, waking Lelouch from his sleep. He looked at the boy, dazed and confused.

"His Majesty has ordered another audience with Lord Julius Kingsley," the boy continued. He then extended his hand gently.

"So, shall we return to Britannia, Sir Kururugi?" he then asked. Suzaku sighed, turned back and helped Lelouch to his feet.

"Suzaku, where are we going?" Lelouch asked weakly as he was led out of the cell like a lost child. "Is it somewhere fun?" As they exited, Suzaku saw Peleus leaning against the opposite wall.

"Sir Peleus!" the Knight exclaimed.

"So, this is the great Julius Kingsley," Peleus chuckled as he looked at Lelouch up and down. "Or should I say, Zero?" Lelouch didn't respond to this.

"I've had to keep him under control with Refrain," Suzaku explained. "He regained his true self a while back."

"A shame," Peleus said with a sigh. "Well, His Majesty will be able to fix it, won't he?"

* * *

In spite of the presence of Mimir Dysphoria and the Alexander Red Ogre, General Smilas' forces were making progress in their push toward the base where Suzaku and Lelouch were being held.

"It seems they'd rather die than surrender," one of Smilas' assistants said. "They must mean to protect Kingsley with their lives."

"How foolish - they can't hold out against our numbers for long," the general said. "Even so…" With that, he opened a personal comm line to a specific machine.

"Lt. Commander Morgan Chevalier."

"What's up, General?" came the voice of a man on the other end.

"Return to base and launch on the subflight lifter," the general ordered, not minding his subordinate's manner. "You have a new target - the XEM-04. Don't underestimate it, and be prepared to be attacked from any angle."

"Roger that," the pilot replied. Smilas then stood up and issued another order to the support crew below.

"Have all remaining aerial units attack the XEM-04 until Chevalier's Gunbarrel Dagger relaunches! I've seen what that Britannian monstrosity can do, and we need to hit it with everything we can spare!"

* * *

Tera was quickly finding herself overwhelmed - the entirety of Smilas' air force had suddenly turned its attention to her. VTOL fighter planes, F7 Spearheads, were firing missiles at her, forcing her onto the defensive. For all of Mimir's power, its armor couldn't withstand pounding from so many explosive projectiles, and it lacked any sort of shielding.

After taking out another Spearhead with her tonfas, she spotted another machine riding a subflight lifter heading for her. As if that was some sort of signal, the fighter planes broke off.

"Another mobile suit?" Tera exclaimed. "This one looks different."

It was indeed somewhat different from the Strike Daggers that were fighting on the ground against Ashley and the other Knightmare pilots. It had the same colors as the mass-production suits, but its colors were swapped, and it had two horns instead of an antenna. But the biggest difference were four gunbarrels similar to those on the Moebius Zero on its back - a Gunbarrel Striker pack.

Its pilot was a man in his early fifties with blue eyes and blond hair with a large white stripe running all along his scalp, along with a well-trimmed beard and mustache. Like Mu la Flaga, he was gifted with an unusually high degree of spatial awareness - a requirement to use gunbarrels.

"You're playing with me now, XEM-04!" Chevalier's voice came from her comm.

 _This guy's probably an ace,_ Tera thought, noting that the man sounded like he was getting on a little in years, _I should be careful._

The Gunbarrel Dagger let fly its gunbarrels and launched an assault from its railguns even as it pulled out a beam rifle and opened fire. As Tera dodged and countered, she underestimated her distance from one of them, causing Mimir to lose one of its tonfas.

"...Gunbarrels, huh?" she said to herself. "Well, two can play at that game." She backed off and summoned her own attack drones.

"Huginn! Munin! Valravn! Go!" she commanded. The drones flew in, firing beams, fireballs and cold blasts at the Gunbarrel Dagger, allowing Tera to focus her attention on the attacks from the gunbarrels and shooting them down.

" _Wireless_ gunbarrels?!" Chevalier thought out loud as he was suddenly put on the defensive. "And it's got other kinds of weapons too?!" But when he tried to fire at them, Tera's attack drones dodged with the grace and ease of a hummingbird's flight.

"Are these things really AI-controlled?!" he then snarled as one of the drones blasted his machine's beam rifle to bits; "Smilas wasn't kidding when he said this was a monstrosity!" Just then, he saw a number of Spearheads flying toward him.

"We're coming to help, Lt. Commander Chevalier!" one of the fighter pilots called out.

"No, stay back!" Chevalier cried. "You're no match for this..." But he grunted as he saw two of his gunbarrels explode. The five Spearheads flew in and opened fire with their machine guns, peppering the Mimir Dysphoria with bullets.

"Lousy fighter planes!" Tera cried. "I won't lose to you!" She recalled her three attack drones and readied both beam rifles and opened up numerous portals around the hapless aircraft.

" **MIMIR DIVIDER!"** she cried. She fired beams from the twin guns into a portal, causing it to split up and strike each of the aircraft. But thanks to her skill, all of the pilots were able to eject.

 _Wow...this is some machine,_ Chevalier thought. _She destroyed all those Spearheads without killing the pilots!_ But when he saw Tera turn back towards him, she got a call from her uncle.

"Tera! We've secured Lord Kingsley and the Knight of Seven!"

"Finally," she said. "Time to end this." With that, she created a portal in front of her and dove in.

* * *

Smilas gaped in horror as Mimir Dysphoria stepped out of the portal and into the control room. The rest of the support crew began to panic and flee for their lives - even Smilas' assistants. Once the room was clear, Tera opened up a smaller portal on the wall nearest the general's chair, and stepped out into the room, pulling a gun as she did - Ashley's golden revolver, which she had borrowed for the occasion.

"Smilas!" she cried.

"It's you!" Smilas gasped, recognizing her from the day when BioNet tried to assassinate him. As she drew closer, the general pulled a gun of his own on her.

"I've got some questions for you," Tera said, but Smilas scoffed at her.

"I have no reason to…"

Tera pulled the trigger, firing a bullet into Smilas' shoulder, making him drop the gun.

"Someone tampered with my memories. I don't know what they changed, or what the truth is, or why it happened. But I was told that you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the general replied. Tera replied by firing another round into his other shoulder, knocking back into his chair.

"I know about Atik Yomin," Tera snarled. "They've helped you control this war since the outset, haven't they? And one of them told me you knew what happened to my memories!"

"Again, I don't know what you're..."

Smilas screamed in agony as Tera fired two more rounds - this time into each of his kneecaps. He dropped to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Shut up!" the Knight bellowed; "I want answers, and I want them now!"

"Fine," he chuckled. "It was your beloved Emperor that stole your memories. There, happy?"

But no sooner had he said those words than did the world around him stop, and everything turn grayscale. To his further horror, he saw Gabriel step out of a portal, and he could feel the displeasure radiating from her.

"Gene Smilas," she said coldly; "By revealing that fact to the vessel, you have surrendered your mandate. You are no longer worthy of guiding mankind along the path of God."

He looked back up at Tera, who was frozen in time.

"Are you saying SHE's the vessel?!" he cried as the truth dawned on him. "The one who..."

"As punishment for your actions," Gabriel said; "Your soul shall forever be isolated from God. You will never reincarnate, nor will you ever know His warmth." Without another word, she disappeared, and time began to move again.

"You really think I'd believe that drivel," Tera scoffed, "After you lied to Leila and to your people?!"

 _She doesn't believe me!_ Smilas thought. _I told her the truth, and she completely…_

But this thought was interrupted when Tera pushed him down and fired the last two rounds - one into his chest, one into his gut.

"You can spend these last few moments thinking about your shameful life," Tera said. Without another word, she turned around and walked back into her cockpit. She then closed the portals, readied both rifles and fired them, destroying the bridge from the inside...

* * *

The attempt at creating dictatorship was ended by General Smilas' death. Though the European Union seemed to regain its republican form of government, the remaining forces of Euro Britannia, bolstered by new reinforcements from the homeland, managed to rally and completely take over most of the EU within several months. However, Euro Britannia would no longer be nearly as independent as it used to be.

"Because of the rebellion of the Knights of St. Michael," Andrea said to the Archduke in an assembly of the surviving forces of Euro Britannia's knightly orders, "we have been forced to accept greater control from the homeland. It's quite unfortunate, Your Grace."

"Did you know, Lord Farnese?" Augusta asked. "About the EU commander who sent out those 'Ghosts of Hannibal'?"

"I heard her name was Leila Breisgau," Andrea replied.

"I see," the Archduke sighed. "The old castle that Lord Shaing attacked was owned by the Breisgau family before the Revolution of five hundred years ago."

"The Breisgaus were nobles at that time?" the Grand Master said, surprised at this tidbit.

"It seems that fate had brought the successor to that lineage back there," Augusta mused. "I do wonder where she disappeared to, though..."

* * *

It was finally over. After months away from her family, Tera was finally on her way back to Area 11, with Scott and Rosalind in tow. But first, she had to report her success to the Emperor, and that required a stop in Pendragon.

While she never did learn about what the "meeting" between Kingsley and the Emperor entailed, Tera was quickly summoned by the Emperor afterward. To her surprise, she was also met by a number of people that must have been the other Knights of the Round. They all wore black, tight-fitting shirts emblazoned with the golden symbol of the elite order; over it was a thin but sturdy coat that was bleached brilliant white, save for yellow stripes on the shoulders and the same symbol embroidered on the left sleeve, just along the upper arm; black gloves and boots; two golden cords that kept the white coat closed; and trousers bleached the same white as her coat. To top it all off, they all wore cloaks of different colors draped across her shoulders, which distinguished their position in the order.

The Emperor himself was in his usual regalia, and had a very warm smile on his face.

"Well done, Tera Zifell," he said once she had properly presented herself. "I have heard everything from Sir Kururugi and from your good uncle Peleus. You have done a service to the Empire that warrants the highest of military honors I can bestow...I have decided to make you one of my personal guard...a Knight of the Round!"

Tera nearly fell over in shock. She was being given such a great honor after only a single mission?

"But Your Highness," she protested; "What about my duties to..."

"While you are my son Clovis' Knight," Charles interrupted; "I see no reason why you cannot also be one of my own. Your charge is also of the same mind."

"But my lord," Tera said, still flabbergasted by her sovereign's reward; "I am not worthy of…"

"Do not be so humble!" said the Knight of One, a powerfully built man his left eye sewn shut. He had long hair that was a subdued shade of purple (while Tera's hair was a very vivid purple) and wore a white cloak. "Your actions have saved His Majesty and his subjects from untold horror! If I did not already occupy the position myself, I'd have half a mind to recommend that YOU become the Knight of One...at least of Two!"

"Lord Bismarck's right," said the Knight of Three, a young man with messy blonde hair, the same sky-blue eyes as Tera, and a green cloak; "You did great, kiddo!"

"I agree with Gino," said the Knight of Four, a dark-skinned, blackish green-haired woman sporting a red cloak; "To have you as one of us would be an honor."

"What Dorothea said," said the Knight of Six, a girl with pink hair, pink cloak, emotionless face, a high-cut undershirt and sleeveless coat.

"You really saved me back there," Suzaku, the Knight of Seven, said. "I kinda feel unworthy of being a Rounds after losing to Shaing."

The Knight of Nine, a woman with pale green hair and a purple cloak simply nodded in agreement to Suzaku's praise.

"I guess you did pretty good, even if you did side with those EU scum for a while," said the Knight of Ten, a man with purple eyes and auburn hair and eyebrows. His hair was worn in a mullet-like style with a single hair hanging down in the middle. He wore an orange cloak.

"It wasn't a total waste, Luciano," Monica, the Knight of Twelve, chimed in. "I got a custom Knightmare out of the deal." She wore a light green cloak.

"It seems I have no choice, do I?" Tera chuckled. "All right. I humbly accept this honor, Your Majesty. But I...do not feel worthy of being placed high in the order."

"Very well," the emperor said. "Based on your skill and the fact that you wish for a lesser honor, I shall name you Knight of Eleven." Monica's eyes widened with surprise.

"The ceremony shall be in one month!" Charles said warmly. "Until that time, return to your family and rest. You have more than earned it." Tera stood up, smiling widely.

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

* * *

 _And that's it for the Gaiden chapters for the time being. I may include one or two more later on as the need arises. But now, next time..._

 _-DREAM continues its training efforts in the Guyana Highlands, but now they're on high alert for the Devil Gundam! Schwarz finally gets his chance to teach Domon the secret of_ meikyo shisui, _while. But before they can challenge the monster, they're attacked by two more Hakkeshu robots and a creature directly spawned from the Devil Gundam itself! Can they defeat this menace? Can Domon finally grasp the means to awaken Shining Gundam's full power?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 43 - Madness and Clarity! Enter the Twin Lords and the Devil's Son!**_


	66. Chapter 43

**_Edit (03/22/18):_** _Changed the tier position of the seals from 5th to 6th...I had skipped a number.  
_

 _Time for some more_ G Gundam _and_ Zeorymer _plot. Also, a new enemy, straight from the SD Gundam series!_

* * *

 **Chapter 43 - Madness and Clarity! Enter the Twin Lords and the Devil's Son!**

Master Asia gazed into a pool of water in a cave several dozen miles from where DREAM was based. But the pool of water was not an ordinary one - with it, he could watch the activities of his enemies. The Devil Gundam loomed behind him, with Kyoji perched on its shoulder.

"Plotting something, Master Asia?" a heavenly voice suddenly came from behind him. He turned around and saw Uriel, one of the agents of Atik Yomin, hovering between him and the Devil Gundam. "I am glad that you are making use of the scrying technique we showed you."

"Uriel," the old martial artist chuckled. "What brings you to the lair of the Devil Gundam?"

"I have come to you with a gift, to aid you in your endeavors. The power of Domon's allies are becoming too much for you and the Death Army to handle, but with this, the balance can be turned in your favor."

 _These angels...could they be related to the 'Anti-Spirals' who helped in the past?_

Uriel approached the Devil Gundam. Muttering an ominous chant, the angel reached into the monstrosity with his hand and concentrated for several seconds. Kyoji and the Death Army troops looked on with interest.

After Uriel withdrew his hand and ceased chanting, something appeared on the Devil Gundam's flank - a purple, almond-shaped object about twice the size of a Death Army mech - it resembled an egg of some sort.

"What is that?!" Master Asia exclaimed. But Uriel was silent.

After a few moments, the egg-shaped object suddenly detached itself from its progenitor and turned upside-down. Then it opened up like a four-petaled flower, revealing what appeared to be a purple copy of the Turn X Gundam, but with cables that attached it to its shell rather than legs as well as a very slim lower torso. It emitted a low rumbling growl.

"Incredible...what is this machine?" Master Asia exclaimed.

"...Devil Gundam Junior," Uriel replied.

* * *

DREAM had not yet gotten word from their comrades on the Neo-Japan colony about God Gundam's progress, so for all they knew, they had plenty of time to train and get to know the Guyana Highlands.

Janus and Tara had decided to go exploring again. As they hiked along the side of a shallow stream running through the rainforest, they started to hear the squawking of a large number of parrots. Excitedly, Tara hurried over to the edge and peered out over the river.

"Look, Jan!" she said, pointing excitedly to the sight: a flock of dozens of parrots were all clinging to the side of a rough cliff.

"Wow, what's with all the birds?" Janus said, interested by the sight.

Tara smiled. "It's a clay lick, Jan!"

"The birds eat clay?!" Granlif's pilot exclaimed. "Why?"

"I read that it's because when they eat fruit," Tara explained, "they may accidentally swallow the seeds, which often contain poisons like cyanide. But there are minerals in the clay that neutralize the poisons; the birds somehow realized this, so they all gather here to eat the clay."

"I guess the term 'bird-brain' isn't quite so applicable for parrots, eh?" Janus chuckled.

 _I wonder how Zig and my parents are doing,_ Tara thought. Just then, the birds started crying out as something landed in the middle of the stream - Shining Gundam. He was here to do some more training, this time with his beam saber.

The two continued on for another minute or so, and saw that the river bent as it came to another exposed clay cliff - this one was covered in thick vegetation, and something about it seemed off. Janus stopped, pushed on the vegetation, and saw it had a surprising amount of give.

"Hey, Tara...check out this vegetation over here," he said. "It looks like it's covering some sort of cave opening." Tara pushed on the thick covering of vines and branches as well.

"You're right!" she exclaimed. "But it's pretty thick - it looks like even a machete would have trouble cutting through it all."

"We could try burning it away," Janus suggested, before quickly realizing the flaw in his judgment. "Wait...that might set the whole forest on fire." Tara then thought of another idea. She stepped over toward the edge of the river.

"Domon!" she yelled.

"WHAT?!" the Gundam Fighter cried as he angrily swung around with a powerful vertical slash. Janus and Tara were just barely able to avoid the slash by diving away - the beam cut through the cliff and disintegrated the vegetation, exposing the cave. Amazingly, the entrance wasn't affected at all.

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing!" Janus yelled as he got up and cleaned some of the mud off of his clothes. "You really need to chill out! You almost killed us!"

"But thanks for burning that vegetation away!" Tara called back as she did the same. Domon, too filled with anger to apologize, merely turned away and started swinging his blade in the opposite direction. With that, the two entered the cave.

A moment later, Domon looked up and saw Schwarz's Gundam Speigel appear on top of the cliff where the clay lick was.

"Hello again, Domon," Schwarz said.

"Schwarz!" Domon yelled. "Are you here to try and kill me again?!"

"We need to talk, just you and I," the Neo-German Gundam Fighter replied. "Follow me." With that, he flew up into the air. Domon, wondering what Schwarz wanted, decided to follow.

* * *

As Janus and Tara advanced deeper into the cave, they noticed that the cave was extremely well lit, even if there was no apparent light source.

But that soon became apparent when the two came upon a rather small chamber with two orbs sitting on pedestals. The orbs, one blue and one red, were contained within transparent cubes made of an unknown material. The pedestals had etched markings that extended from the pedestals to the wall.

However, the two pilots somehow recognized the nature of these devices immediately...they were the power cores of their respective mechs, and were responsible for the ability to generate portals and Thresholds, as well as their nearly limitless operation time.

"Hey, Jan, do you think..." Tara said excitedly.

"Yeah, let's take them and put them in Granlif and Lifthrasir," Janus replied with a nod. "Besides, whoever built this place is probably long gone."

"Okay then...I'll take the red one, you take the blue one," Lifthrasir's pilot replied.

The two removed the power cores from their resting places, and found that they were very lightweight and merely warm to the touch. With that, they quickly returned to the cave entrance. No sooner did they step out than did the cave entrance collapse, sealing it forever.

"Okay, that's a little creepy," Janus said.

"Still, I think we just found a solution to our Threshold problem," Tara replied as she and Janus held up the cores. "We'll need to borrow Leeron for a little bit, though." As they started walking back, they noticed that Shining Gundam was gone...

* * *

Asuka still couldn't believe she could still see out of her right eye, let alone that she was even alive. She had felt the agony of the spear being lodged in Unit 02's eye in almost its entirety, even though she knew intellectually that it was just a result of her synchronization with her Evangelion.

Still, Asuka now sat up in one of the beds in _Nadesico_ 's medical ward, where she could be monitored. She was watching more of the Gundam Fight on television - a match between Neo Malaysia's Skull Gundam and Neo Singapore's Ashura Gundam. Suddenly, she heard someone enter the room and walk up to her bed.

It was a girl about Asuka's age with maroon hair, blue eyes and glasses with one broken lens. The teardrop-shaped frames were the same color as her hair, and she wore a pink plugsuit.

"So, it looks like you're okay after all, princess," the girl said in a oddly familiar tone.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Asuka exclaimed.

 _That's right,_ the girl thought; _This isn't the Asuka I knew._

"The name's Mari," she said with a grin; "Mari Illustrious Makanami!" Asuka blinked in confusion. Somehow the girl's name seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where she had heard it before.

"Whatever, four-eyes," she grunted as her gaze went back to the TV.

"I'm with the _Wunder_ ," Mari said; "And I'm an Eva pilot like you." That got Asuka's attention again - with all of the other Evangelion pilots back in the Celestial Calendar, she had no one who really grasped what it meant to pilot such a weapon.

"Really?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "What Unit do you use?"

"I control Unit 08," Mari replied. "It's a big pink one." Asuka leered a bit...she was starting to get the idea that there was something off about this Mari girl. She knew that the mass-production Evangelions would look like the ones they had just fought.

"Unit 08?" the pilot of Unit 02 said. "I don't recall there being a pink Unit 08 amongst the Evas."

"Is Nerv HQ nearby?" the pilot of Unit 08 then asked. "They'd probably be able to fix the _Wunder_ and my Eva."

"Nerv doesn't exist in this world," Asuka said bluntly and with a light smirk.

"Come again?" Mari exclaimed. Did she already realize who Mari truly was?

"I'm not from this world myself," Asuka answered. "And since there's no pink Unit 08 in my world, you're not from my world either, are you? The _Wunder_ probably isn't either." Mari smiled and sighed.

 _She's definitely similar to the Asuka I knew,_ she thought before addressing her fellow Eva pilot. "Okay, you got me. So, where are all the other pilots?"

"They're back in my world," Asuka sulked. "No doubt that idiot Shinji has killed an Angel or two without me..." Mari giggled - this was how she remembered Asuka being in their earliest days fighting together.

 _Maybe,_ Mari thought, _maybe I can prevent what happened in my world from happening to hers..._

* * *

Schwarz Bruder had led Domon to a large cave behind another waterfall, one that was large enough to fit their Gundams. But both were seated cross-legged on their mobile fighters' hands.

"I've been observing you," Schwarz said once he felt he had Domon's full attention, "and it seems you don't have any sort of understanding of how to unlock Shining Gundam's true power."

"I understand perfectly!" Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter said. "It's just that I'm not strong enough!"

"Strong, you say?" the German ninja replied. "If by strength of body, then you're wrong. That has nothing to do with it...instead, it comes from strength of spirit." Domon didn't seem to buy this.

"My spirit's just fine, thanks," he replied. Schwarz sighed as he decided to take another approach.

"Do you remember a little while ago?" he said; "You were so lost in anger that you nearly killed two of your friends. As long as you keep relying on your anger to activate your Super Mode, you'll never defeat Master Asia or the Devil Gundam!"

"I won't know until I try!" Domon replied angrily; "Besides, this is my battle, so butt out!"

"Domon…" Schwarz said.

"I don't need your help!" Shining Gundam's pilot shouted.

"YOU FOOL!" Schwarz bellowed, intimidating Domon into silence again.

"Anger causes one to lose their head," Gundam Speigel's pilot explained, seeing that Domon was listening now. "It causes one to drop their guard, giving the enemy plenty of opportunities to attack. In all likelihood, Master Asia knows this and will try to enrage you."

But as Domon finally listened to the voice, he suddenly started to remember something as Schwarz explained more about the dangers of losing to one's anger.

 _This voice,_ he thought. _I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before, long ago. Just who is it?_

"Overall, I suggest you leave fighting the Devil Gundam to your friends," Neo-Germany's Gundam Fighter concluded; "You have to win the Finals and free your father, don't you?"

"I can't do that!" Domon replied, his anger returning. "It's my mission to defeat that monster, and I have to defeat it myself, as soon as possible!" Schwarz sighed - it seemed like Domon really was a lost cause.

" _Meikyo shisui_ ," Schwarz said finally; "As clear as an unclouded mirror, and tranquil like still water...that is what you need to win. But as you are now, you'll never hope to achieve it." With that, he stood up and re-entered his Gundam.

"I'll let you do as you wish," he said as Gundam Speigel stood up. "If you change your mind and want my help, I'll be around." With that, Schwarz left.

 _Who needs him?_ Domon thought, clencing his fists in anger. _I'll defeat Master and the Devil Gundam on my own!_

* * *

Masato Akitsu was not himself at the moment. The personality that overtook him whenever he piloted the machine had suddenly gained control again. He decided to have a chat with Xemmey and Xengar, who were sitting in one of the abandoned areas of the base, mulling through data in their systems.

"Well, hello there, you two," he said. Xengar looked over at him and leered - he could immediately sense that something was wrong with Zeorymer's pilot.

"Your tone, expression and posture indicates that you are not the Masato Akitsu we know," he said grimly.

"So, are you ever going to tell those two?" Masato asked with a smirk. "About what Granlif and Lifthrasir are doing to them...about how the soul fragments that dwell within them will gradually change their identities as the permission level on their drive systems increases."

"Soul fragments?" Xengar asked. "I do not understand." However, Xemmey was clearly unsettled that Masato knew the term, and Masato sensed that Lifthrasir's AI knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You really don't know, Xengar?" he chuckled; "You're the very heart of Granlif and you don't fully understand its features? Maybe I..."

"Please do not speak of this again, Masato Akitsu," Xemmey said in as much of a tone of displeasure that she could muster. She would have been absolutely livid, but the android was incapable of lashing out in anger - whoever had programmed her made sure of that. Masato smirked and leaned against the doorway.

"I suppose that's normal," he said; "Even Miku doesn't fully grasp her connection to my Zeorymer." Just then, the two androids let out a collective gasp - while they both couldn't feel rage, they could certainly be surprised.

"Wait," Xemmey exclaimed as she absorbed this datum. "Are you saying…"

"That's right," Masato chuckled. "She's an android like you."

"Just who are you really, Masato Akitsu?" Xengar said, leering at him, realizing that this Masato was up to something.

"That's none of your business," Zeorymer's pilot said haughtily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something else to investigate." As soon as he had left, the two looked at each other as the same idea popped into their heads...

* * *

Later that day, Domon returned to the _Nadesico_ after his unsuccessful training to find the pilot of Zeorymer messing around on Rain's laptop computer. He was sitting at a small table that was set up in the center of the room.

"Masato, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Domon yelled. "That computer belongs to Rain!"

"Hmph," Masato said, his other personality still under control; "I wouldn't expect an ignoramus like you to understand."

"Is that Domon?" Rain's voice said, coming from the computer. "Domon, I'm monitoring Masato's activity from here on the _Ra Cailum,_ " the mechanic said. "Miku was worried about Masato, so I thought I'd see what I could do. Masato said he'd cooperate with me if I let him look at the data I had gathered on the Devil Gundam."

"This doesn't sound like the Masato I'm familiar with," Domon replied with a leering stare. "Just looking at you makes me want to punch you and your mother."

"Domon, the poor boy's been through a lot!" Rain yelled at Domon. "Please, leave us be; I want to keep this conversation between Masato and I private." The martial artist huffed at Zeorymer's pilot and stormed out of the chamber. Rain turned her attention back to Masato once Domon was gone.

"So, are you satisfied?" Rain asked.

Masato smirked cunningly. "Yes, I'm more than satisfied. Now, as promised, I'll tell you the sad, sad story of pathetic little Masato Akitsu...and of the Tekkoryu."

Rain was silent, but showed that she was listening intently. Masato stood up and began to pace back and forth a bit as he spoke.

"The Tekkoryu constructed a team of eight giant robots for the purpose of achieving world domination in this world drenched by Getter Rays. Each robot was keyed to a single individual's bioelectric and brainwave patterns, in order to ensure that each machine would only have a single pilot."

Rain noted that he seemed to actually be enjoying telling her this story. It was as if he didn't care about how the actual Masato would suffer upon hearing this.

"However, one of the scientists who built Zeorymer stole an important test tube...one that contained the unborn zygote that would become Zeorymer's pilot - he then fled with both zygote and machine. Now...do you wish to know WHO that zygote became?"

Rain had already guessed, but dared not speak it aloud. She could only continue to listen in horror at Masato's ever increasing joy at telling such a dark tale.

"It became Masato Akitsu!" the boy cried with twisted joy; "He's nothing more than a mass of genetic material made to pilot the almighty Zeorymer of the Heavens! He's..."

"I've heard enough," Rain interrupted. She wanted nothing more than to shut this maniacal side of Masato up. "Thank you for your time."

"No, I'm not finished! Let me tell you about the time poor little Masato thought he..."

But before he could finish, he grunted, and clasped his head as the more familiar Masato regained control of his body.

"Rain...did you..." Masato said meekly.

"Yes. I spoke with your other personality," Rain replied. "I'll tell you the details when you think you're ready. But first, do you remember being abused at all by your parents?"

"N-no," Masato replied. "They always treated me kindly. At least until the day I was taken by Last Guardian..."

* * *

"And that's my conclusion, based on what I've read and what I heard from Masato," Rain said to Miku after she was done with Masato. She had explained everything to her.

"I knew Oki wanted to make him capable of killing when he locked him up in there," Miku said sadly. "But how could a new personality spring up as a result?"

"Sometimes survivors of physical, emotional or sexual abuse end up convincing themselves that it happened to someone else," Rain answered. "As such, the trigger is generally some experience the person is trying to dissociate themselves from. This results in them creating an alternate self who gets put in charge."

"I see," Miku replied.

"This 'Other Masato'," Rain concluded, "is likely an attempt for him to cope with, at the very least, the weeks of isolation that Last Guardian put him through. What's worse, he seems to have taken on the viewpoint of his abusers."

As much as Miku wanted to believe that the almost megalomaniac Other Masato was just a coping mechanism - she couldn't shake the sensation that there was far more to him that that. Why was he so interested in Mazinger Z, the Turn A Gundam and Devil Gundam? Of course, she had no way of knowing the connection between Zeorymer and these other machines...

* * *

Having returned to the _Nadesico_ at the same time as Domon, Janus and Tara gave the two orbs to Leeron and Uribatake so they could install them. After several hours, the pilots of Granlif and Lifthrasir returned to find the two mechanics scratching their heads.

"So, any luck?" Tara asked.

"I gotta say, these things are a puzzle," Leeron said as he placed the red orb on the workbench next to him. "Even though I rebuilt Granlif myself, Uribatake and I still can't find a place where to put these things."

"Are you SURE they're related to your drive systems?" the _Nadesico_ 's mechanic asked.

"We double-checked with Xemmey and Xengar beforehand," Tara answered confidently. "They're definitely compatible."

"If you ask me, they kinda look like smaller Eva cores," Uribatake said. "But there's no gaps whatsoever to open up and put it." That sentence caused a light bulb to go on in Tara's head.

"Wait a second!" she said excitedly; "Let me try!" She took the red orb from Uribatake and approached Lifthrasir. As it did whenever she was prepared to board, a portal opened up in its foot. But instead of opening to the cockpit, it revealed a spot where the power core would fit. Tara carefully slipped the core into the slot, and it slid neatly into place. She turned around, not seeing various wires and cables moving on their own to connect to this new core.

"Of course, silly me!" Leeron exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "Why didn't I realize that it would only respond to you guys?!" He handed Janus the blue power core, and he approached Granlif. Just as Lifthrasir did, the machine automatically revealed a spot where the core would fit.

"It took it from me, too," Janus said, though he watched the wires and cables attach themselves to the core.

"Nice!" Tara said, rubbing her hands together. "I bet they'll get a big power boost!" But watching the wires and cables attach to the core made Janus uneasy, and he recalled Schwarz's warning.

"Why are you so excited?" he said, his voice filled with doubt and fear. "This could also mean that we'll start losing our identities more quickly!" To the group's mutual shock, Leeron's eyes widened, and he got right in Janus' face, seeming to glare daggers of disappointment at him.

"Is that _doubt_ I hear in your voice, Janny-boy?" he said. "Doubt in your own abilities?!" Janus tried to answer, but Leeron would let him.

"Listen, kiddo," he continued, "I didn't spend weeks and months putting my soul into rebuilding Granlif for you to suddenly chicken out!" He grabbed Janus by the lapel and pointed upwards. "I want to see you take it, and yourself, as far as possible!"

 _What in the world is this fruit talking about?_ Uribatake thought. Other people in the room had stopped and looked, including Simon.

"I want to see your dreams take wing in the face of this hostile universe!" Team Dai-Gurren's mechanic cried. "I want hear your battle cry as it shatters all of your enemies and lights the way to the future!"

"Leeron…" Janus gasped. He had no idea that Leeron had such high expectations of him.

"I've glimpsed your potential, Janus Olendra," Leeron said, his tone back to normal; "You have the potential to become as great as Simon! All you need to do is believe in your own abilities, just like you always have!"

Janus gasped. He couldn't comprehend being anywhere near as great as Simon. He looked over at Simon, who simply grinned as he approached them.

"He's right," Tara said. "You're worrying too much. And even if you do start to lose yourself, we'll all pitch in to help you find yourself again!" Simon came over and gave Granlif's pilot a hearty slap on the back.

"And I promise that if the same thing happens to Tara," Simon said, "we'll do the same for her!" Hearing this seemed to put Janus far more at ease than hearing that they'd help _him_ find himself again.

"Okay," Janus sighed. "Thanks." No sooner did he say that than did a raid alarm sound...enemies were headed their way.

"Uh-oh," Uribatake said. "Looks like we're under attack again - you guys better scramble!"

"Now, no more of that kind of talk, Janny-poo," Leeron said. "I want to see you two give it everything you've got out there! Understand?"

"You got it!" Janus said eagerly.

* * *

The only ones available to scramble at that moment were Granlif, Lifthrasir, Zeorymer, Gurren Lagann and Shining Gundam - everyone else was either off somewhere else training or would take time to start up. But as Zeorymer landed after combining, Miku detected some all-too-familiar energy signatures.

They were confronted by a bunch of Death Army troops, including four-legged Death Beasts and winged Death Birdies, as well as five DG Gurren Laganns. But they were accompanied by a quartet of heads of fanged, evil-looking Gundams, each attached to a long, green, serpentine neck. As those who had sortied wondered what these were, Yurika received word from the _Ra Cailum_.

"These things are a part of the Devil Gundam!" she said. "It's made its lair somewhere in the Guyana Highlands!" But to make matters worse, Miku had some dire news for Masato.

"Masato, I've just detected two more Tekkoryu machines headed our way," the girl warned him. "They'll be arriving in a few minutes. But I know we can defeat them!"

"Sure," Masato groaned. "It's what I was born to do, right?"

"...Masato, quit whining!" Domon yelled angrily. "If you're going to be like that, then get off the battlefield!"

"You, Domon, need to chill," Janus chimed in. "You're not gonna defeat the Devil Gundam and old man Touhou Fuhai if you're always blowing your top, you know."

"Who asked you?!" the Gundam Fighter grumbled as Shining Gundam drew its beam saber and rushed in at the approaching horde of Death Army while everyone else prepared to open fire...

* * *

Si-Aen and Si-Tau, the twin sisters of the Tekkoryu, waited inside the massive transport vessel that was used to carry the Hakkeshu mechs into battle. The two mechs were stylized in a similar manner to Zeorymer, but were slightly smaller, and had different weapons – one was Bryst of the Fire, and the other was Gallowin of the Water.

Dropped from two thousand feet up, the colossal mechs (the Hakkeshu mechs dwarfed even most Super Robots) rocked the entire landscape, creating wide but shallow craters on impact and flattening every tree within two thousand yards.

"You are to destroy Zeorymer and its two pilots," the voice of Yuratei came over their communicators; "As well as those who aid them. Do not fail me!"

"Understood!" the twins replied in unison. They locked their sights on Zeorymer, who seemed to sense their arrival, and turned to meet them, which left Domon and the others to continue fending off the hordes of Death Army.

Tau, the pilot of Gallowin was the first to rush at Zeorymer.

"MEGA SEARCHER BEEEEAAAM!"

The two beams struck Zeorymer dead on. The impact forced Masato's head forward and smacked it against the control panel, cutting a gash in his forehead, but did relatively little damage to the mech itself, thanks to its powerful barrier.

"Tau," Si-Aen said, "we must use the Twin Lords, or else we'll never defeat it!"

"No!" Si-Tau yelled. "I will defeat Zeorymer myself!"

"Tau, we need to do it together!" Tau's sister beseeched her. "For Her Majesty's sake!"

The pilots of Zeorymer saw an opportunity and moved in to strike the Hakkeshu mech directly. But Aen saw it coming and readied its own weapon.

"FLARE LAUNCHER!"

A stream of super-heated gas blasted forth from Bryst's cannons, wreathing Zeorymer in flames. Some of the sparks struck the ground, which quickly started fires throughout the forest. But Zeorymer itself held firm.

"Quickly, Tau! Fire a Beam Searcher!" Aen called out.

Tau grunted with resentment. She was always playing second banana to her sister. She would destroy Zeorymer and get all the credit, at least in her mind. But she did fire another pair of beams from Gallowin, which went right past Zeorymer, and connected with Bryst.

"IT ENDS HERE! MAG LAAAASH!"

Gallowin fired a massive blue blast, while Bryst shot a pair of red energy balls. But just before they could strike Zeorymer, it disappeared into thin air. The two shots collided, exploding catastrophically, enough to even stagger Shining Gundam and Granlif.

"What in the world..." Domon gasped as he caught a moment to catch his breath after this explosive event.

"Domon, let's deal with those Hakkeshu robots," Janus said.

"I said shut up! I'll fight how I want!" Domon bellowed. "...YOU deal with the Hakkeshu, while I finish off these Devil Army. Looks like Masato chickened out, anyway." Granlif's pilot sighed, readied the Gran Claymore and flew towards Bryst of the Fire, only to be waylaid by a DG Gurren Lagann.

"The Devil Gundam really likes these things!" he exclaimed as he parried the DG Cell Super Robot's attack. "Too bad they're not even a match for the original, let alone me!" As if Leeron's talk had infused some new courage into him, he managed to charge the TZIM into overdrive, fueled by the addition of the second power core.

 _Fifth enumeration, online,_ Xengar intoned; _Tiferet-level permissions granted...releasing 6th-tier-tier seals…_

This moment of charging allowed the DG Gurren Lagann to strike Granlif, but the DG Cells it left behind sizzled as if they were affected by an overwhelming amount of heat.

"That's the Janus I know!" Tara cheered as she watched Janus take out the enemy with a single Karma Knuckle. She let out a cry to get herself fired up.

 _Fifth enumeration, online,_ Xemmey chanted; _Tiferet-level permissions granted...releasing 6th-tier-tier seals…_

As Lifthrasir powered up, the two AIs then began chanting in unison:

 _TZIM/TZUM Synchro Level 3 unlocked...resonance of all confirmed...Level 2 Sephirot Emanation activated..._

Just then, a pair of Gundam Heads rushed at them, as did the remaining DG Gurren Laganns, drawn to them by the energy they were emanating.

"Tara!" Janus called out. "Let's show these creeps what our new and improved machines can do!" Elated that Janus really was back to his old self, Tara maneuvered Lifthrasir so it stood back to back with Granlif. The two let out a hot-blooded cry together, causing a huge white dome to surround the entire battlefield.

Inside the dome, everyone inside looked around. They were suddenly assailed by Lifthrasir and Granlif, along with dozens of copies and after-images of them in a high-speed flurry of attacks. After about a full minute of this, the real Granlif and Lifthrasir paused in the center and stood back to back again.

" **THIS IS THE END OF YOU ALL!"** they cried in unison. " **RAGNAROK REQUIEM...BURST!"** They fired a full-strength Gran Fire and Lifthra Rifle Double Mode, sweeping the entire battlefield at once and causing the dome to shatter.

But when Janus and Tara's allies got their bearings, they noticed that none of their machines were damaged, while they had completely scrapped the enemy. Seeing this, Domon was overcome with a fit of jealous rage.

 _Those two didn't spend a moment of their time training,_ he thought, _but they suddenly have THAT kind of power?!_

Suddenly, he spotted something he had never seen before heading his way - the Devil Gundam Junior, opened up and flying in a manner that appeared to be upside down. Janus and Tara were too worn out from the attack to come to his rescue, while the rest of the group was suddenly attacked by more Death Army that had appeared alongside it.

The purple mech wasted no time in getting down to business; Its chest began to glow, and it fired a massive energy blast similar to the Mazinkaiser's Fire Blaster right at Shining Gundam.

It would have been for Domon to dodge if he wasn't so overcome by rage. It struck dead on, dealing substantial damage to Neo-Japan's Gundam. Devil Gundam Junior then released four bits that immediately began to lay a pounding on Domon.

 _Damn it...what power,_ the Gundam Fighter grunted. He looked up and saw it charging up for another chest blast, this one at full power. But before the monster could fire, another Gundam suddenly appeared in front of him, and shielded him from the attack just as the Devil Gundam Junior blasted it.

When the smoke cleared, Domon saw Gundam Spiegel. It was Schwarz.

"Domon...it seems you haven't lost your head quite yet..." Schwarz grunted as he knelt there in the cockpit, bleeding profusely. "But...I had hoped that by fighting alongside your friends you'd finally understand the true nature of Super Mode..."

It was by seeing Schwarz's wounded state that Domon finally realized what was wrong.

"You're right..." he said, disappointed with himself. "I...still don't have it together! I didn't train enough!"

But seeing that Shining Gundam's pilot let his guard down, the Devil Gundam Jr. lashed out again, this time unleashing a tentacle and wrapping it around its neck.

But to their surprise, it was the pilot of Zeorymer who spoke out, even as the powerful machine blasted several Death Army to bits. And his words were hardly encouraging.

"Look at you!" Other Masato cackled. "You really don't have it together! You pale before the spawn of the Devil Gundam! Don't worry, I'll gladly take care of Rain for you after I heroically avenge your death!"

Domon started getting angry at Masato, who dared mock him so..his rage began to grow stronger and stronger, causing his suit to slowly shift to red. Schwarz tried to speak, but was cut off by another tentacle from the Devil Gundam Junior. But suddenly, the Gundam Fighter felt his life ebb away, images of the people dearest to him passed before his eyes, and his anger started to fade away.

"Father...Mother...everyone..." he gasped. "I...I..." He suddenly heard Kyoji's voice telepathically speak to him from the Devil Gundam Junior...

 _Domon - it's over...accept your demise peacefully._

 _Accept...my...demise?_ Domon thought. But just as he felt himself about to slip into unconsciousness, he heard Rain's voice.

 _Domon! You can't give up! You mustn't lose!_

Domon felt all his rage melt away like snow in the warm sun, leaving only a clear sense of purpose, free of malice... _meikyo shisui_.

With a loud, hot-blooded roar that overflowed with courage and strength, Domon grabbed the tentacle of the Devil Gundam Junior and ripped it in two before tossing his foe aside. He unwrapped the now inert tentacle from around his neck, and began to whip it around like a nunchuck.

With his mind clear at last, he took a deep, calming breath, allowing the true power of Shining Gundam to burst forth. Instead of merely glowing gold as it usually did, the Gundam seemed to turn entirely gold now...and even Domon himself somehow obtained a golden hue to his own body.

"Yes, Domon..." Schwarz said. "You did it...you found your _meikyo shisui..._ " Gundam Spiegel toppled over and crashed to the ground. Seeing this, Simon picked up the damaged Neo-German Gundam and turned to Domon. Gallowin and Bryst, however, took substantial damage in their battle, especially from the Ragnarok Requiem Burst, and their pilots opted to make a run for it rather than take on Zeorymer's allies. They were no condition take on anymore foes possessing powers rivaling the stolen Hakkeshu robot on top of Zeorymer itself.

"Hey, Domon, mind cleaning up?" Simon asked. "I'll take care of Schwarz here."

Domon smirked a bit. He was still brimming with confidence, but he no longer felt any jealousy toward Janus and Tara.

"Don't bother," Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter replied. "I'll finish these guy off in no time flat!" He turned to the Devil Gundam Junior, who was charging up for another blast.

"And now...this hand of mine glows with an awesome POWER! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you!"

Shining Gundam's hand glowed brightly as he launched himself at his enemy. As the floating monster fired off another blast, Domon extended Shining Gundam's glowing hand, which parted the energy blast as if he was sticking his hand into a jet of water.

"Spawn of the Devil Gundam, it ends now... **KING OF HEARTS! SHIIIIINING! FINGEEEEEERRRRR!** "

Domon buried his hand in the face of the enemy. With one more heroic cry, Domon crushed the monstrosity's head and channeled the power of the King of Hearts into it, destroying the menace totally.

"Nice! We did it!" Tara sighed, flopping back in her seat. But her relief was short-lived, as the ground began to tremble once more...

* * *

"Why did you retreat?!" Yuratei yelled angrily as she addressed Si-Aen and Si-Tau on the monitor in her throne room. "You had Zeorymer in your power!"

"Forgive us, Yuratei," Si-Aen said. "Its allies have grown much stronger since you sent Lanstar against them."

"Even if we could defeat Zeorymer," Si-Tau said, "The ones traveling with it may be just as powerful!" Yuratei fumed - how could two Hakkeshu machines be defeated by anything other than Zeorymer?

"It's true," Lurahn, who was standing beside the empress, said. "Those two white machines that travel with it are truly dangerous. Our plans had not accounted for Zeorymer obtaining allies of a similar caliber." Yuratei thought carefully about this, but she was quickly interrupted when an unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the throne room, coming from the rafters.

"If you wish for help with that, then lend me your ears, Empress."

The empress and scientist looked up and saw what appeared to be an over-large, tailless tiger with saber fangs. On its lower back was the upper half of a humanoid figure with green skin, red hair and beard, dull iron armor, a crested helmet, flowing brown cape and a leather battle-skirt that showed that the rider was, quite literally, attached to its steed.

"You! How did you get in here?!" Yuratei declared angrily. "How dare you enter MY sacred throne room without my permission!"

The green-skinned being laughed.

"I approach you with hand extended in friendship, and you rant and rave with indignity at me. You humans have changed so little over the ages."

"State your business, then," Yuratei said, sitting back down.

"I am Archduke Gorgon, and I come to you as a representative of the sleeping Mycenae Empire."

Yuratei gasped. As a child, she had heard stories of these people - the ones who had sheltered the ancestors of Hau Dragon when the rest of the world spurned them.

"Ah, so you know the tale?" Gorgon said, reading Yuratei's expression. "Then you know that you of Hau Dragon owe we Mycenaeans a debt...and you will repay it by helping in the resurrection of our empire!"

"Hau Dragon will NOT follow the whims of another power!" Yuratei declared; "We will make this world our own through the power of the Hades Project!"

"I never said anything about enslaving you, human," Gorgon replied, again amused by Yuratei's defiant tone. "I was thinking more along the lines of an alliance. We share a mutual foe, after all."

"Please, my Empress, allow me to negotiate on your behalf," Lurahn said humbly, seeing that this situation could turn out to be a golden opportunity.

"Very well," the empress said.

"Even though we Mycenae still sleep, we have observed your Hakkeshu machines, and they clearly possess might equal to that of our greatest mechanical gods."

Lurahn smiled and chuckled. "Indeed they are. Bryst of the Fire and Gallowin of the Water, a team with the power to destroy any enemy when working together; Rose C'est La Vie of the Moon, with the power to recharge itself and fire particle beams with its J-Kaiser; Burrstone of the Mountain, with its five hundred missiles; Dinodilius of the Earth, with its ability to cause volcanic activity anywhere thanks to its wave-motion transmitter; and Omzack of the Thunder, whose Nuclear Disintegrator cannon can stand up to any foe...against these machines, all of the military might possessed by the powers in the Earth Sphere would not be enough to defeat them...and with your help, not even Zeorymer and its allies could stop them."

"Then it is settled. In exchange for ensuring the resurrection of the Mycenae Empire, you, Lurahn, will be granted a place amongst our seven generals."

He then turned to Yuratei, approached her and gently lifted her chin.

"And you, Yuratei, shall become our Emperor's bride and share power with him, for he has taken QUITE an interest in you."

Conflicting emotions and thoughts ran through the mind of Hau Dragon's leader. On the one hand, she understood that teaming up with this powerful force would ensure the birth of their underworld, and she personally would share control of the entire world with the ruler of Mycenae.

But on the other hand, she could never be able to love such a person. There was only room for Taiha in her heart.

And yet dark whispers in the back of her mind told her to take the deal...

* * *

 _Yeah, I decided to add a little more connection of_ Hades Project Zeorymer _to the plot outside of a certain mad scientist. Anyway, next time is something big!_

 _* As Londo Bell hurries back to Guyana Highlands with God Gundam with only days remaining before the start of the Finals, the rest of DREAM finds itself in battle against Master Asia and the Devil Gundam! Even though Domon has finally harnessed Shining Gundam's true power, these two powerhouses may be more than they can handle! Will Londo Bell make it in time, or will the Devil Gundam and Master Asia put an end to DREAM?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 44: Bright New Star! Devil & Master vs. God & Heavens!**_


	67. Chapter 44

_And now, it's time for another event that has been a long time coming...the arrival of Domon's new Gundam! However, this is going to require a significant rewrite, since there's no Evangelions (except Asuka) and Janus didn't get hit with Spiral Poisoning...anyway, onward!_

* * *

 **Chapter 44 – Bright New Star! Devil & Master vs. God & Heavens!**

Before the initial attack on the _Nadesico_ began, Sai Saichi, Argo, Nemo, Tetsuya and the Voltes team were training. To the surprise of everyone except Nemo, they couldn't hit her at all. She anticipated every attack and countered effectively.

"You're an absolute demon, ya know that, Nunnally?" Sai said as he paused after a brief clash with the Mark Nemo. "It's like you can see our attacks coming long before we even start them." Nemo grinned - that was thanks to her ability to read the lines of the future, and three seconds was a long time during a fast-paced battle. Of course, the truth of that was on a need-to-know basis.

"Maybe she's a Newtype," Argo said. "That is one of their abilities, on top of their incredible reflexes." Suddenly, both Gundam Fighters felt a great pain on their hands.

"My hand...it hurts…" Sai groaned. He turned his hand over to see his Shuffle Crest glowing brightly.

"The crest of the Ace of Clubs," he gasped; "Is Domon in trouble?" Just then, they received the message about the attack by the Death Army from Yurika.

"My Black Joker crest is doing the same thing," Argo said, holding up his own Shuffle Crest. The Voltes team, who was up in the air, saw signs of fighting in the direction of Jaburo. "That must mean Domon really IS in trouble!"

"There's a fight going on back at the base!" Hiyoshi said. Just then, something burst out of the ground in front of them - a pair of Gundam Heads.

"The hell are those?!" Nemo exclaimed - she hadn't seen the appearance of these machines in her future lines.

"Yurika said that the Devil Gundam is somewhere in the area, right?" Sai Saichi said, readying a fighting stance. "I'll bet that these creeps are connected to it!"

 _The Devil Gundam?_ Nunnally said to Nemo; _It's that awful nanomachine monster, isn't it? In that case, don't hold back, Nemo!_

"We'd better get moving, then," Argo said. But before the Neo-Russian could ready the Graviton Hammer, Voltes dashed in and sliced one of the Gundam Heads in twain with the Tenkuu Ken, channeling Choudenji Power to keep it from regenerating.

"Sai, Argo, go on ahead of us!" Kenichi said. "We'll handle these troublemakers while you go save Domon and the ship!"

"Right!" the Neo-Chinese Gundam Fighter said. "Be careful, you guys!" With that, they sped off. The other Gundam Heads lurched back to try and follow them, but the Mark Nemo sprang forward, sliced it in half with its katana, then impaled the head itself with the Blonde Knives.

"These things are hardly a challenge," Nemo chuckled. But then several more Gundam Heads burst out of the ground behind her. They let out hisses as it started to rain again, and quickly turned into a torrential downpour...

* * *

Elsewhere, George, Chibodee, Kouji, Daisuke and Koji were also confronted by a number of Gundam Heads, having been training up until that point.

"Looks like these guys mean to get in our way, eh, Georgie?" Chibodee quipped, clenching his fist, causing the sigil of the Queen of Spades to glow brighter.

"Seems so," George said, as he readied Gundam Rose's beam saber while the crest of the Jack of Diamonds shone on his hand. "Then they're surely related to the fact that our Shuffle Crests have started acting up as well as the good Captain's message. Domon must be under attack by the Devil Gundam."

"Then let's not waste any time!" Chibodee said as he got into a fighting stance. "Let's rock the socks off these guys!"

"George, Chibodee, go on ahead!" Kouji said, readying an Iron Cutter.

"We'll take out these losers while you meet up with Domon!" Koji said, aiming a Turbo Smasher Punch.

"Roger that," George said as Gundam Maxter and Gundam Rose sped off. "Don't do anything too reckless now." The Gundam Heads turned to attack them, but the two Mazinger pilots had anticipated that.

" **IRON CUTTER!"**

" **TURBO SMASHER PUUUUNCH!"**

" **SCREW CRUSHER PUNCH!"**

The three flying fists struck home, slicing up and demolishing three of the Gundam Heads. As soon as they went down, however, another four burst out of the ground to replace them.

"Geez, more of them?!" Kouji exclaimed as the rain started and the Iron Cutter returned.

"We cannot let them chase down the Shuffle Alliance!" Daisuke said. "We must destroy them here!"

"It's raining," Koji said as Mazinkaiser's fist came back; "Hopefully we can use our fire attacks without worrying about burning down the rainforest." His UC counterpart grinned.

"Yeah, we can't let them start the party without us!" he said. With that, Grendizer and both Mazingers charged energy into the plates on their chests.

" **BREAST FIREEEE!"**

" **FIRE BLASTEEEER!"**

" **ANTI-GRAVITY STORM!"**

Two of the four Gundam Heads were struck by these attacks and started to melt and char. The two Mazingers pushed them together.

" **BE REDUCED TO ASHES!"** Daisuke yelled. " **TRIPLE MAZINGER BLASTER!"**

Undeterred, the other two Gundam Heads lunged at these opponents, who were keeping them from their mission, even as the dome of the Ragnarok Requiem Burst brightened the dark sky...

* * *

"So, once we beat the Devil Gundam, where are we headed?" Kei asked as the _Ra Cailum_ and _Nahel Argama_ prepared to depart from the Neo-Japan colony. They were aboard the former vessel.

"More like 'if' we beat it," Gai Daidou said.

"Of course we'll beat it," Ryoma said. "Hell, with all the firepower the _Nadesico_ 's got down there, that thing doesn't stand a chance."

"Okay, so back to my first question," Kei then said. "What's next?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryoma said, grinning and crossing his arms as Bright came in; "We got to Neo-Hong Kong and watch Domon kick ass in the Gundam Fight Finals while we wait for Char to act."

"Ryoma," Bright said.

"Hey, Captain," the pilot of Black Getter said. "Did ya get in touch with Kurogane House?"

"Yes," the _Ra Cailum_ 's captain replied. "They agreed to house everyone at a discounted price. I certainly hope their facilities are as good as you say they are."

"Best in all of Neo-Hong Kong," Ryoma replied. "Not to mention the staff is top-notch."

"Isn't Kurogane House staffed by a bunch of shady characters?" Gai asked warily. "That's what I've heard."

"Let's reserve judgment for when we arrive," Bright said. "For now, we have to focus on getting God Gundam to the Guyana Highlands."

* * *

The Gundam Heads that attacked the group who were training weren't the only ones around – not by a long shot. In fact, no less than eighteen Gundam Heads were scattered in the surrounding twenty-five square miles, though fifteen of them were surrounding Jaburo.

Looming in the middle of them all was none other the Devil Gundam. Its appearance had changed significantly - its legs were gone, since its body was now attached to a huge mass of green tentacles, lined with spiky brown plating, and growing out of the ground. It was also accompanied by a gigantic assembly of Death Army troops, including Death Beasts and Death Birdies.

Also accompanying it was a familiar, unwelcome face – Master Asia, whose Gundam was standing on tiptoe atop a single tree.

"DOMON KASSHU! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" he demanded. Shining Gundam stepped forward.

"I'm right here, Tohou Fuhai," Domon said, calmly but coldly. With the _meikyo shisui_ now under his control, Master Asia's pupil was quite capable of keeping his head. Just then, the rest of the Shuffle Alliance came in and landed beside him.

"You've been cruisin' for a bruisin' for a long time, old man!" Chibodee retorted, jabbing the air with Gundam Maxter. "It's time for a little payback for making us into the Devil Gundam's puppets!"

"You? Challenge ME?!" the martial artist laughed. "You fools are truly a barrel of laughs! Very well then, Shuffle Alliance, let's see what you've learned...Kyoji, I leave these other fools to you!" The pilot of the Devil Gundam, standing high atop his mech, snapped his fingers without a word. The Gundam Heads all started to lunge out at DREAM, mouths open to deliver fatal bites. Meanwhile, Master Gundam flew away, and the Shuffle Alliance pursued him.

"Scatter!" Simon yelled, and everyone, even the exhausted Janus and Tara, quickly got out of the way of the incoming heads.

"Sorry, guys, we're too pooped to keep fighting," Tara said between breaths. But then, she started to hear a familiar tune: Totsugeki Love Heart. She looked up and saw Basara's custom Valkyrie flying overhead.

"Everyone!" Basara yelled as he played. "Listen to my song!" Instantly, Janus and Tara felt their stamina being restored. At the same time, Kyoji and the Death Army started to groan in discomfort.

In response, the Devil Gundam pilot charged energy into the wicked machine's shoulders and unleashed a wave of mega-particle beams. Basara narrowly avoided the attack without even losing his place in the song. The others managed to dodge in time, save for Zeorymer and the _Nadesico_ , who blocked the attack with their barriers. Just then, all of the Aestivalis sortied, all of them in Artillery Frames, followed by King Kittan and Yoko M-Tank.

"Okay, guys! Let's bust up this monster for good!" Akatsuki said. "Keep pounding them and don't let the Devil Gundam regenerate!" They paused and opened fire, raining artillery rounds on the Death Army.

"Eat this, ya creeps!" Kittan yelled as he fired his Gunman's cannon at the enemies. Meanwhile, Gurren Lagann and Zeorymer started to close in on the Devil Gundam…

* * *

Kurogane House - a small spa resort on the edge of Neo Hong-Kong. It was owned by a friend of the Kabuto family. While it had all the appearance of a Japanese onsen, it had no proper hot springs. Instead, its waters were keep to temperature by the excess heat of Photon Power Labs' Neo-Hong Kong branch. The inn was watched over by the mistress and the five heads of the spa's staff: Tsubasa Nishikori and the "Kurogane Five".

Tsubasa herself was a woman in her late thirties with short brown hair and green eyes. Her clothing consisted of a purple kimono with a green obi-age with red outlines. Over this she wore a light blue haori with a dark blue outline and white diamond emblems near the neck area.

Standing at the desk next to Tsubasa was Cross, the head clerk. He was a large middle aged man with pale skin, bald head, a black goatee, and a cross shaped stitch scar on his face. He was sporting a light green shirt along with a green haori (a Japanese robe) with a blue outline and white diamonds.

Sitting on a chair polishing a katana nearby was the head chef Sensei - a short middle aged man dressed in a gray kimono and dark blue haori. He had short black hair and sideburns combed backwards, along with large eyebrows and small, squinty eyes.

Hanging out by the door was the bouncer Django, a lean man with orange hair and a thin face. He was dressed in a green sombrero with a yellow bottom, a red poncho with blue lines, a long sleeve black shirt, and brown pants. Two belts of ammunition were slung across his chest.

As Tsubasa hung up the phone, The head bath attendant Yasu came in wheeling a load of dried towels. He was a middle aged man with short black hair, black eyes and long, thin eyebrows wore amber-colored, tear-shaped glasses, a pink collared shirt and black pants under a light green haori with a blue outline and a diamond-shaped decoration.

"Listen up, everyone," Tsubasa said after hanging up. I just got off the line with some very important customers. I want this place spotless for when they arrive."

Just as Tsubasa said this, a very small old woman came in - Kikunosuke, the head waitress of Kurogane House. She had light, gray-blonde hair worn in a bun with a needle placed in. She had sunken, wrinkle cheeks and squinty eyes, and wore a blue kimono with light purple patterns. She was pushing a cart filled with goodies from the kitchen.

Unbeknownst to most people, the five head staff of Kurogane House were all former criminals - yakuza, gangsters, even hitmen. But they all swore absolute loyalty to the mistress, and would protect her with their very lives.

Napping in a few of the other chairs were faces that might have been familiar to DREAM - they were the Universal Century's equivalent to the trio of ex-bullies who piloted Boss Borot - the only difference was that Boss went by "Boz" instead. When Tsubasa made the announcement, Boz opened one eye, then closed it again. Nuuke and Muchaa, meanwhile, sat up in order to listen.

"Who are the guests, Mistress?" Kikunosuke asked.

"None other than Londo Bell and the Neo-Japan Gundam Fight team," Tsubasa answered. "The man who called was Captain Bright Noa."

"You mean the captain of the _White Base_ that Sleggar worked under during the One Year War?!" Cross exclaimed. "THAT Bright Noa?!"

"Sleggar Law...great guy," Yasu said with a chuckle. "It's too bad that he's dead."

"I wonder if we'll meet the pilot of the original Gundam too," Nuuke chimed in. "What was his name again?"

"Amuro Ray, I think," Muchaa replied.

"I'm sure they're all charming people," Kikunosuke said with a pleasant smile, while Sensei quietly nodded in agreement. However, Tsubasa's expression was anything but pleasant.

"Quit dilly-dallying," the mistress ordered; "I'm not paying you to stand around and chat!" Seven of the eight employees quickly hurried to perform their duties, leaving only Tsubasa and Boz. The mistress stormed over to Boz and pulled him up by the ear.

"Boz!" she yelled. "That means you too!" Boz frantically got to his feet and saluted her.

"R-right away, Mistress!" he said before hurrying off after his two flunkies...

* * *

Domon had been holding back on his master long enough. He had hoped to defeat the old man with the aid of the other Shuffle Alliance members, but to no avail - every attack they threw at him was either dodged or shrugged off. If he was going to win, Domon realized that he had no choice but to unleash Shining Gundam's true Super Mode, unleashed thanks to the serene state of mind that was _meikyo shisui_.

"Guys, you've done enough. I can take it from here," Domon said calmly.

"What? Are you crazy, bro?" Sai exclaimed.

"The five of us working together can barely touch him!" Argo added.

"As Simon is so apt to say," George interrupted; "it's probably best to believe in the Domon that believes in us."

"Fine...but if you get your tail beaten," Chibodee warned, "don't expect us to come and save your hide, Neo-Japan!"

Domon smirked a bit as if to show that he had no intention of losing. He then turned to face Master Asia, who was impatiently tapping his foot. When Neo Hong Kong's Gundam Fighter saw the other four Gundams take off, he smirked evilly.

"I see you're as much of a loner as ever, my wayward pupil," the old martial artist chuckled as he assumed a fighting stance. "What makes you hope to defeat me on your own?"

Domon said nothing, but thought back to that moment, where Other Masato was mocking him, and the Devil Gundam Jr. was crushing his neck – the memories of his family, his friends and of Rain. Just as he did before, Master Asia's student once again entered a state of _meikyo shisui,_ causing his Gundam to obtain its golden sheen...

* * *

Zeorymer, having disposed of a few Gundam Heads, made its way toward the Devil Gundam itself. With Other Masato still in control, he gazed wickedly at the massive mobile weapon.

"Ah, the Devil Gundam," Other Masato said with a chuckle. "Look, Zeorymer...it's your elder brother. But it is nothing compared to you!" He then turned his attention to his co-pilot.

"Miku, raise the Dimensional Coupler System's output to maximum! It's time to teach this thing who its true master is!"

Miku's programming compelled her to obey the command of Other Masato. The power output of Zeorymer's engine increased, causing the orbs to glow more brightly.

"Now," the pilot of Zeorymer laughed, "perish in the light of the…" But Kyoji noticed Zeorymer and turned the Devil Gundam toward him, and summoned a few Gundam Heads. They fired dark-red beams of energy from their mouths, striking Zeorymer dead on before it could smash its fists together. Without the barrier created by the Dimensional Coupler System, Zeorymer was pushed back.

"Ggh…stupid brat," Other Masato muttered. Just then, Gurren Lagann landed next to Zeorymer.

"Hey, Masato," Simon said, gazing angrily at the Devil Gundam. "You have a beef with this thing? I sure do!"

"Not really," Masato said haughtily. "But since it's your enemy, I'm fighting it." The change in Masato's tone startled Simon.

"What's with that attitude, pal?" he exclaimed.

"Never mind that, Simon!" Viral shouted. "We need to focus on the Devil Gundam!" Simon nodded and turned to face the enemy. A large number of Death Army assembled in front of the Devil Gundam in the hopes of stopping the threat.

"Out of our way, you monsters!" Simon roared. " **FULL DRILLIZER!"** A storm of drill-tipped missiles poured out of Gurren Lagann, shattering the Death Army troops to pieces.

"That takes care of the…" Viral chuckled. But a split second later, more Death Army burrowed out of the ground.

"Fighting these small fry is pointless," Other Masato snarled angrily as Zeorymer's fists prepared to smash together again. "I'll end this right now!"

"Wait!" Miku called out. "Not while our friends are right next to us!" Zeorymer lowered its hands, stopping the Mei-Oh before it could go off. Just then, they heard someone flying in - it was Mazinkaiser and Mazinger Z, the latter riding atop Grendizer's Spazer.

" **PHOTON BEEEEEAM!"** Koji yelled, cutting a swath through the Death Army with Mazinkaiser's eye beams. The Death Army turned and opened fire, but Koji was able to dodge the beam shots.

" **BREAST FIREEEE!"** Kouji cried, blasting more of them with a blast of heat.

" **SPIN SAUCER!"** Daisuke boomed, firing a pair of spinning disks that sliced through more of the enemy troops.

"Hey, Kouji twins!" Simon exclaimed. "Daisuke!" But that wasn't all - Voltes V, Mark Nemo and Great Mazinger came in close behind. The two fliers paused and readied attacks of their own, with Tetsuya pulling the heat sink off of Great Mazinger's chest.

" **CHOUDENJI TOOOOPS!"** Kenichi cried, launching the bladed tops, which tore through several Death Beasts.

" **GREAT BOOMERANG!"** Tetsuya bellowed as he threw the boomerang, slicing through several Death Birdies

"Heeeyah!" Nemo yelled as she leaped down, slicing a pair of Death Army in half.

"Voltes Team!" Koji said happily; "Nunnally! Tetsuya!"

"Looks like we didn't miss the main event after all!" Tetsuya said. Just then, the broken Death Army reformed into a number of Gundam Heads.

"Where's Domon?" Nemo asked as she leaped away.

"He's off fighting Master Asia," Simon replied as Gurren Lagann kicked a Gundam Head in the chin.

"Guess we get to take down the Devil Gundam, then," Kouji said. "Let's overwhelm it with our strongest attacks so it can't regenerate!"

"I'll deal with those Gundam Heads," Nemo said as lightning rumbled through the clouds. "Make these shots count!"

"Look, Kenichi!" Daijourou exclaimed. "More lightning!"

"I'll draw it toward us!" Tetsuya boomed as he got close to the five-part Super Robot. He raised Great's finger up to attract lightning bolts, while touching Voltes with its other hand. Part of the electric current was stored in Great Mazinger, while the rest went to Kenichi and his co-pilots.

"Nice, Tetsuya!" Kenichi said; "That means we can use Voltes V's ultimate attack... **TENKUU KEN!"** Voltes raised its sword to the heavens, and charged it with power, forming another sphere.

" **CHOUDENJI...BAAAAAAAALL!"**

As Kenichi lobbed the ball of Choudenji Power at the Devil Gundam, Great Mazinger prepared to unleash its own electrical blast.

" **THUNDER BREAK!"**

The combined electrical attacks paralyzed the Devil Gundam to the spot. Meanwhile, Mazinkaiser and Grendizer readied the next stage of the attack.

"Scrander Off!" Koji cried as the Kaiser Scrander disengaged and flew up and back into Mazinkaiser's hand.

" **DOUBLE HAKEN!"** Daisuke yelled as he linked the two hakens into one double-headed weapon. He then threw it at the Devil Gundam.

" **SCRANDER BOOMERANG!"** Mazinkaiser's pilot bellowed as he tossed the Scrander. The two whirling blades sliced through the abominable Gundam and popped it into the air.

"It's my turn now!" the pilot of Maziner Z cried as he rushed underneath the now airborne Devil Gundam and quickly charged a huge amount of Photon Power into Mazinger's head.

" **PHOTON...BEAAAAAAAAAAM!"**

The beam blasted the Devil Gundam and held it in place. Mazinkaiser, Great Mazinger and Grendizer rushed to its aid.

"Let's push it up to the sky!" " **FIRE BLASTEEEEEEER!"**

" **ANTI-GRAVITY STORM!"**

"Put your backs into it! **BREAST BURN!** " The energy blasts all wove together into one massive beam that pushed the Devil Gundam high into the air.

" **THIS IS OUR POWER!"** Kouji yelled. " **QUADRUPLE MAZINGER BLAZER!"** But even then, the DREAMers weren't done. As the severely-damaged Devil Gundam started to slow down once the beam had fizzled out, Voltes rushed up next to it,

" **TENKUU KEN...V NO JIGIRI!"**

Voltes gouged a V deeply into the Devil Gundam, sending it spinning.

"Simon, you're up!" Ippei called down. Simon grinned - finally, a chance to avenge the dishonor that the abomination had inflicted on Kamina.

"Devil Gundam...you dragged my bro from his rest and forced me to fight him!" he declared. "For that, I'm gonna make you pay!" Gurren Lagann rocketed upwards as it extended drills from its body, then formed into a larger one in its right arm.

" **FINISHING STRIKE! GIGA…DRILL...BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

Gurren Lagann drilled straight through the Devil Gundam, then quickly flew away - there was still one more attack left.

"Masato, he's safely out of the blast's range!" Miku said.

"Finally," Other Masato grumbled as he prepared to finally unleash Zeorymer's supreme technique. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…"

"KYOJI KASSHU!" he then cackled at the top of his lungs; "PERISH! PERISH IN THE ETERNAL LIGHT OF THE HEAVENS!"

 _MEI-OHHHHHH..._

When Zeorymer touched its orbs together, a titanic explosion rocked the skies of Guyana Highlands as the power of Zeorymer's ultimate attack consumed the Devil Gundam and Kyoji Kasshu. Everyone else was blown down by the sheer force of the explosion, even if it didn't do any damage to them...

* * *

Domon Kasshu paused when he heard the explosion that heralded the Devil Gundam's demise. However, he held no resentment toward whoever destroyed the Devil Gundam. He had given his brother peace at last. But there was still Master Asia to deal with.

"Impossible...the almighty Devil Gundam...destroyed like THAT?!" the Undefeated of the East cried in despair. As if reinvigorated by the destruction of the Devil Gundam, the old martial artist launched a renewed attack on his pupil.

"No! I won't let it end this way! I won't! I WOOOON'T!"

"Master, stop! There's no need to fight anymore!" Domon beseeched his teacher as he found himself on the defensive again, trying to block his master's flurry of attacks.

"The Devil Gundam is gone!" But the old man was deaf to Domon's words - he would not stop for anything except the destruction of his own body. He attacked and attacked and attacked, bellowing with fury with each swing, and soon began to overwhelm his opponent.

But in his state of _meikyo shisui_ , Domon noticed something about his master...he was clearly trying his hardest, but there was no soul in his fists - they lacked true strength. Indeed, it was as if Domon wasn't even fighting his master at all!

In this momentary lapse of concentration, Domon allowed one of Master Asia's blows to connect, and Master Gundam grabbed the face of Shining Gundam. Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter quickly grabbed his opponent's own face. They both activated their devastating finger attacks, dealing immense damage to each other. Domon's Gundam, having been pushed to its limit, finally gave out, forcing Domon to eject. Master Gundam, on the other hand, quickly got to its feet, and its pilot started cackling.

"Fool! You cannot hope to defeat the man who taught you everything you know!" the old man laughed. "Come, Domon, let us settle this with our fists! No relying on machines! I'll defeat you and use your body to resurrect the Devil Gundam!"

But suddenly, several particle beam cannon shots struck Master Asia's mech, knocking it away. This was immediately followed by two sets of funnels, which battered it further. Domon looked up and saw the _Ra Calium_ flying in, with Hi-Nu Gundam and Gundam NT-X landing nearby, the funnels returning to their owners.

"Special delivery for Domon Kasshu!" Christina beamed. Domon looked up and saw something being lowered – a new Gundam.

"Looks like we missed the party," Judau said as he landed behind them in ZZ Gundam.

"Domon, hurry," Amuro said. "Get into God Gundam! It's all ready to go, thanks to the data from Shining Gundam that Rain lent us! Christina, we must stall Master Asia until Domon activates his new machine!"

"Everyone..." Domon said, hesitating for a moment before rushing over to God Gundam. ZZ Gundam lowered its hand, allowing the martial artist to leap into its palm; It then carried Domon over to God Gundam's cockpit hatch, which opened up. Meanwhile, Christina and Amuro turned back toward Master Asia, who was getting back on his feet.

"Stay down, ya old coot!" Christina yelled as she and Amuro launched more funnels, bombarding Master Asia with more blasts.

Inside God Gundam, Domon immediately noticed that the cockpit was exactly like the one in his old machine in every detail. But stopping his crazed teacher was the first priority, and he watched desperately as the mech's systems began to boot.

Even after four salvos of Funnels and a Hi-Mega Cannon, Master Asia refused to go down...and it was then that Domon saw why it wasn't going down, and why he had felt no soul in his master's fists. Master Gundam was regenerating, thanks to DG Cells. Indeed, he could see his master's face being regenerated, even when his head had been blown off.

It wasn't his master at all, just a DG Cell copy. Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter had been dueling with the Undefeated of the East's shadow the whole time. But now with God Gundam, Domon would defeat him once and for all.

The new Gundam activated, fins on its back spreading in a hexagonal formation, and a bright, flaming circle of energy forming within them. Seeing this, Amuro, Christina and Judau ceased their attack.

"Domon! Finish this guy!" Judau called out.

The martial artist raised his hand as if he was preparing to use Shining Finger, but instead began to speak another phrase, as if he had planned it out all along. A blue gauntlet covered God Gundam's hand as it began to glow a fiery red.

"This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!"

He sped at the rising fake Master Gundam at full speed.

"It ends now, shadow of Touhou Fuhai! **ERUPTIIIIING! GOD! FINGEEEEEEERRRRR!** "

God Gundam buried its hand in its opponent's chest, and it raised him overhead.

"And now... **HEAT END!** "

Domon closed his hand, sending out a massive amount of energy from God Gundam's hand. The fake Master Gundam explode in a huge fireball after overloading on energy, which instantly annihilated the DG Cell copy of Master Asia.

* * *

The real Master Asia was safe in Neo Hong Kong, watching the battle from one of the many camera satellites set up by Neo Hong Kong for the Gundam Fight broadcast. However, it was being used to monitor the activities of DREAM as well. Sitting next to the old martial artist was Wong Yunfat.

"So, it looks like Domon Kasshu's new Gundam worked too well," Wong chuckled, leisurely swirling a glass of wine he had in hand. "Your plan failed, Master."

"It is only because I sent a DG Cell copy of myself," the old martial artist replied with a disdainful chuckle. "If the _real_ me had gone to the Guyana Highlands, I would have defeated him easily. But with Dr. Hell threatening to attack, Hau Dragon getting all riled up, Saotome and his Invaders waiting for Shin Dragon to wake up, AND Neo Zeon trying to drop space colonies on our heads, I couldn't abandon my adopted homeland, now could I?"

"Too true...regardless, it also looks like our old friend Masaki Kihara has finally come out of hiding," Wong said after taking a sip of wine; "I had a feeling that he was still alive and kicking. Now, all but one of the men who worked on the Ultimate Gundam will converge on Neo Hong Kong..."

* * *

 _Unfortunately, this chapter is not quite as long as I hoped it would be, and I really don't feel like adding more filler to it...I just hope it was sufficiently epic!_

 _Anyway, next time…_

 _*At last, it's time for DREAM's soldiers from the Celestial Calendar to return home! Thanks to the chance discovery of the power cores, Granlif and Lifthrasir can now generate universe-bridging Thresholds on their own! Janus has opted to stay behind to support Domon in the Gundam Fight Finals, while Tara heads back to her world to find that she's been gone for a year, and that the world has changed dramatically! Little does DREAM know that their return is just the beginning of the renewed chaos to come! What else has happened? Find out in_ _ **Interlude 4 - Faraway Significant Others!**_ **Nadesico** _ **, Home At Last!**_


	68. Interlude 4

_It's been a long time coming, but at last, we're FINALLY getting DREAM back to the Celestial Calendar, and get_ Code Geass R2' _s plot rolling! It's time for another Interlude!_

* * *

 **Interlude 4 - Faraway Significant Others!** _ **Nadesico,**_ **Home At Last!**

It had been many months since Tera had returned from Europe and ordained as a Knight of the Round. Yet for all that time, she had never forgotten her brief time with W-0. However, the best she could do was exchange brief text messages. Of course, her family knew it, but they didn't have any power to stop her - she was a Knight of the Round, after all.

As she was supervising her cousins Paul and Alia while they did their homework, she received a text message from someone.

" _Any luck on ur end finding L?"_ it read; " _Bad lead almost got us killed D="_

As Tera started to type a reply, Paul looked up from his homework.

"Who are you texting, Tera?" she asked.

"My friend Ayano," Tera replied.

"She's an Eleven, isn't she?" the boy said, with a surprising lack of an accusing tone in his voice.

"Does that bother you?" Tera asked, stopping her typing - she liked to talk with her young cousins - in spite of their age, she could have adult conversations with them. "Do you hate Elevens, Paul?"

"I can't answer that since I've never met any," Paul replied before turning to his sister. "What about you, Alia?"

"I have not met any either," his cousin replied. "There's no reason to hate something I've never encountered." This surprised Tera - how could two such intelligent children be so sheltered?

"Don't you two go to Ashford Primary?" she asked; "They let Numbers attend, you know."

"We don't," Alia replied. "Nana homeschools us, remember?" Tera slapped her forehead when she heard this.

"Oh, that's right!" she said, laughing awkwardly at her own ignorance. "I'm out on missions so much lately because I'm a Knight of the Round, and His Majesty keeps me busy."

"It's okay," Alia replied, her tone more child-like. "We like Nana as our teacher." Tera smiled and nodded at this.

"I'm sure my mother is a very good teacher for you," she said. It was her cousins' turn to be surprised - that was not what they had overheard. But before they could press her further, someone knocked on the door and entered...it was Scott.

"Hey, Scott!" Tera said. "How are things at the base?"

"Fine, m'lady," Scott answered, addressing her in a more formal tone; "I'm not 'ere just to chat. Ya have a mission from His Majesty, an' as yer personal courier and subordinate, it's mah duty to ensure that his commands reach ya. But since they're classified, I'm not allowed to know what it says." He handed Tera the letter.

Tera sighed as she pocketed the sealed note and turned to her two younger cousins.

"Sorry, guys," she said. "You know the rule...I can't discuss anything involving my missions from His Majesty to anyone except him or other Knights of the Round."

"I'll watch over 'em," Scott said. Tera nodded and left the room. With that, Harkness' son turned to Lugh and Peleus' young children.

"Okay, ya wee lad and lass," he ordered. "Back t' work with ya!" But instead of sitting back down, they picked up their homework and handed it to the young man.

"We're done with our homework already!" Paul said. "Nana said we could get ice cream today with Tera after we finished it all!"

"But since she's got a mission," Alia said, pointing at her cousin, "YOU have to take us!" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," he said, turning his attention to their work, "But let just make sure that it's all…"

When he began to look over the work, he was immediately struck by the fact that their homework consisted of highly complex mathematical equations that he had no way of understanding.

 _Aunt Inanna,_ he thought, _just what the hell are you teaching these two?!_

* * *

On the bridge of the _Nahel Argama,_ Judau, Kamille and Fa were socializing with Judau's friends from the First Neo-Zeon War.

"Yep. It took a long time, but Fa finally got the old Kamille back!" Judau said proudly. "Now he's piloting the Zeta Gundam again!"

"No, it was because of..." Fa said humbly, but Judau elbowed her.

"Fa's just being modest," Judau said, having heard the full story about the sacred fountain in the other world. "She and Kamille spent every day they could together, working to fit the pieces of his mind back in their place." Just then, Four appeared in the doorway, having heard the story on the way.

"That's right," the Cyber-Newtype said.

"Huh?" Elle exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"This is Four Murasame," Kamille said. "She used to be a pilot under the control of the Titans back during the Gryps Conflict. She's one of us now, obviously."

"I'm the one who pilots the Psyco Gundam mk III," Four said. The name of 'Psyco Gundam' sends waves of horror through Judau's old friends.

"What?!" Beecha exclaimed; "That huge black Gundam is a _third_ version of that monster?!" But Roux quickly realized that this meant something else.

"But," she gasped; "That means you're a…"

"Four, you don't have to talk about it..." Fa said, placing a gentle hand on Four's shoulder. But the Cyber-Newtype was strong enough now to face the memory of that time.

"Like Puru Two, I'm a Cyber-Newtype," Four explained. "They used drugs and brainwashing to increase my capabilities as a pilot, but it cost me a lot of my memories - even my original name."

"She fought against Kamille in the Gryps Conflict...and nearly died," Judau added solemnly. "But she survived that battle, and was eventually used by some remnants of the Titans called the New Desides. They brainwashed her again, and made her test the Psyco Gundam mk III."

Elle and Roux gasped, understandably horrified by that idea.

"But then, Ryoma Nagare came," the Cyber-Newtype said. "I fought against him and his black Getter Robo - and when I exposed its core, I got a dose of Getter Rays, which somehow undid all the brainwashing without affecting my abilities. Thus, I kept the model I was testing so that it didn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Getter Rays?" Elle exclaimed. "The same radiation that caused three quarters of the Earth's surface to essentially die? Wow, that's..."

"C'mon, let's not get hung up on the past," Judau interrupted. "Let's concentrate a little more on the now!"

"Yes, let's!" Four said.

* * *

A ZAFT security guard looked over Lacus, Nicol and Kira as they floated toward a door he was guarding. He didn't think twice about letting them through, especially with the daughter of a Councilman accompanying them. The door to a hangar opened for them and the four floated inside. Nicol and Kira gave snappy salutes as they passed.

The four soon reached a large mobile suit hangar, where work was being done on two mobile suits. One of them resembled the Strike, but with blue and black wings, and the other resembled the Blitz, but with a three-bladed claw on its left arm and a head that looked a bit more like the Strike's.

"Gundams!" Kira exclaimed, suddenly using the term everyone else in DREAM had been calling mobile suits like these.

"These are the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the ZGMF-X14A Harmony," Lacus said. "But the term 'Gundam' does have a nice ring to it. They use state-of-the-art tech that complement the abilities of the mobile suits that were taken from the Earth Forces. They were developed under orders of Chairman Zala."

"Why are you showing us these, Ms. Clyne?" Nicol asked.

"There will be many battles for you two," she replied. "And the strength you need for them may come from these machines."

"I could understand giving Nicol one of these," Kira said, "But why are you letting me use one? I'm not exactly a ZAFT soldier, you know."

"Because neither will nor strength alone will be enough."

"Neither will nor strength alone..." Nicol said quietly.

"Please, hurry," Lacus suddenly said; "Get into the Gundams. We can't delay any longer!"

Kira and Nicol floated over to the Freedom and Harmony respectively, and got in with a little help from Lacus.

"Once you escape, rendezvous with the Junk Guild ship HOME," the songstress continued. "You can travel to Earth with them."

The two Coordinators started up their new machines, causing a panic inside the hangar. Without wasting any time, the Freedom and Harmony rocketed out of the hangar into the void of space.

As they sped towards the rendezvous point, both of them understood exactly why Lacus gave them these new suits…

* * *

Tara grinned widely as everyone beheld what she had accomplished - thanks to the new power cores equipped to their mechs, Granlif and Lifthrasir were now individually capable of creating stable Thresholds on their own, and one such portal gaped wide, though it was now white like the Thresholds the agents of Atik Yomin made.

"Well, at least now we can cross between worlds easily," Akatsuki said confidently as he looked on. "And I for one, hope we haven't missed too much back home."

"But there's still the issue of the moon and the Gundam Fight Finals," Yoko said. "I don't know if it's the best time to split up."

"No, I think this would be a good time, actually," Yurika chimed in, her keen tactical mind coming into the fore once again. "Our force is large enough that half of it can deal with just about any threat. And there's still forty-five days before the Gundam Fight Finals..."

"...And since time flows faster in our world relative to yours, we might be back in time!" Hikaru Amano chirped.

"But if we all go back to our respective worlds," Ruri said; "The group on this side may not have sufficient forces."

"I think two groups should stay behind to reinforce the team on this side," Daisuke suggested; "Is there anyone willing to stay behind?"

* * *

For as long as Lelouch Lamperouge could remember, he had gone to school at Ashford with his younger brother Rolo. His existence was, for the most part, carefree. He had been present during the Black Rebellion, but he thought Zero was a fool – a man with vision, he'd admit, but ultimately lacked the power to achieve his goals. But Lelouch had no idea that the life he was living was naught but a lie – an illusion carefully maintained by the Britannian government to achieve their ends.

Rolo, on the other hand, knew otherwise. He had told Lelouch that he was off to an activity outside the school grounds today. This wasn't entirely untrue – he had to meet with one of his associates, for he too, was in on the lie.

"Good evening, Knight of Eleven," he said as he strode out of the shadows. "I'm glad to see you again. It's been eight or nine months since we brought _him_ back." He presented her with a school uniform - one worn by girls at Ashford Academy, shoes and all.

"These are yours," Rolo explained. "Fit to your exact measurements."

"Thanks," Tera replied, taking the clothing and shoes from Rolo. "Have all the other arrangements been taken care of."

"Your room has been set up and fully furnished, your class schedule has been set, and you've even been made a member of the student council!"

 _Uncle Peleus really went all out for me, huh?_ Tera thought.

"I guess this means we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Rolo said with a smirk as he pulled out his pistol and casually started balancing it on his finger. "To think...both of the White Deaths - the pilots of Lancelot and Mimir Dysphoria - will be joining our fair Ashford Academy."

"I don't plan on getting too deeply into it," Tera replied. "My mission is to help you keep an eye on your 'big brother'. I heard there are plans to use him to lure out the remaining Black Knights, particularly their leader, C.C."

"I'm surprised they're becoming active again, after Lord Peleus and his brothers trashed DREAM with the XEM Series," Rolo said.

"But without Zero to lead them, they're nothing," Tera said. "It won't be long before I'll be able to avenge my father."

 _What Lady Tera doesn't know_ , Rolo thought, _is that I'm also keeping an eye on HER..._

* * *

The _Nadesico_ was gone, having traveled successfully back to the Celestial Calendar world. The _Ra Cailum_ and _Nahel Argama_ started on their way to Neo-Hong Kong. Bright had ordered a number of Federation vessels to transport Evangelion Unit 08 and the _Wunder_ , as well as Mari, the _Wunder_ 's bridge crew and Leeron to Kamina City.

As the two Londo Bell ships flew over the Pacific Ocean, Janus sat in his quarters, sulking. Almost immediately after the Threshold that the _Nadesico_ entered closed, the young man was overcome with a deep sadness, and he had sequestered himself inside, staring at the empty bed that Tara occupied whenever she was on the _Cailum_.

Luckily, his fellow DREAMers weren't going to let him just wallow in misery.

"Can we come in?" Yoko's voice came from outside his door. Janus groaned disapprovingly, but the two entered anyway. They found the room to be dark, with Granlif's pilot curled up under his covers. Yoko sat down at the foot of the bed, while Simon turned on the light.

"Hey Jan," Yoko said gently. "How ya holding up?"

Janus grunted in reply.

"You're worried about Tara again, aren't ya?" Simon chuckled. "Nothing wrong with being worried about someone you care for. I think about Nia all the time, even though she's the Anti-Spiral's messenger."

"You guys don't get it," Janus groaned.

"C'mon, you know you can talk to us," Yoko said. "You're part of Team Dai-Gurren, you know."

Janus sighed, and finally sat up. His face was streaked black with tears, and red from hours of sobbing.

"It's not just that," he said, sniffling a bit. "At first, it seemed so easy to separate from her like this. But now I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest. It's like she's died and I'll never see her again!"

Yoko shook her head.

 _As much as he's grown up,_ she thought, _Janus is still a kid._ She then wrapped her arms around him and, much to Simon's surprise, squeezed him against her substantial chest.

"Feel any better?" she asked.

"A little," Janus said, feeling slightly embarrassed. He couldn't blush though - his face was already a deep red from all of his sobbing. Yoko finally let go, then rubbed his head and smiled more.

"Just try to remember this - we'll do whatever we can here," the red-headed sniper assured him, "and then travel to Tara's world. You'll definitely see her when you get there."

"R-right," he said.

"So...no more crying and sulking, okay?" Yoko said.

"Yeah," Janus replied as he rolled out of bed, wiped his face and exited the room.

"Jan's in love with her," the sniper quipped after he left. "Big time."

"Yeah - he didn't even blush when you squeezed him against your chest!" Simon said with a chuckle before his tone turned more serious. "But one thing's for sure - without Tara around, everyone needs to pitch in to keep Jan's spirits up. He may not fully realize it, but he and Tara are the glue that holds DREAM together."

Yoko nodded in agreement.

* * *

Megumi Reinard was absolutely entranced by _Gekiganger 3_. After repeated proddings by Tara, Akito, and the newly returned Jiro Yamada, she finally decided to give it a watch in her private quarters. To her surprise, it was the emotional roller coaster that the three had always said the show was. She had just finished an episode, and got up to switch it off.

"Wait! Don't turn it off!" someone who had suddenly appeared right next to her cried. She looked to her left to see someone dressed in what appeared to be a rabbit costume - or rather, the pieces of an oversized rabbit plush made into a disguise - squatting on her bed. In the dark of the room, she couldn't quite make out the jumpsuit similar to Ken's in _Gekiganger_...it was Tsukumo in disguise.

"Mr. Bun-Bun?!" Megumi exclaimed, nearly leaping out of her clothes in surprise. Tsukumo hopped off the bed, squatted down again and gazed intently into the television.

"Yes! Yes! This is surely one of the lost episodes our race lacks: the thirteenth episode of the first season...'Tragic Holy Night! Satan Clock M!'...th-this is incredible!" But suddenly, a knock came on the door to Megumi's room. Frantically, she turned to Tsukumo and paused the show.

"Don't move!" she said, unintentionally dropping the remote control just as Minato opened the door and turned on the light.

"Megumi, why aren't you up at the bridge?" she asked, immediately taking notice of the squatting white rabbit.

"Oh...um...I'm just tidying up a bit..." Megumi replied awkwardly. Minato took a step forward, stepping on the remote and unpausing the show. This caused Tsukumo to let out a great wail as he watched one of Joe's Kyo'ak love interests perish.

"Noooo! Aquamariiiine!" he cried.

"Um...Megumi...who is that?" Minato asked suspiciously. Seeing that he couldn't possibly keep up his disguise, Tsukumo stood up and removed the rabbit head.

"Tsukumo?!" the smaller girl exclaimed. "H-How did you get out?! And why did you come into my room?!"

"Please, I apologize for the deception," Tsukumo said regretfully. "I had managed to sneak out while your group was preparing to jump from the other world. But when I heard your friend watching one of the lost episodes, I couldn't resist coming in to see it for myself!"

"Well, give us one good reason why we shouldn't just toss you back in your cell," Minato said, squinting at him.

"It seems Nergal has intentions of ending my life in order to keep the true nature of my people hidden," the Jovian soldier replied. "I can't allow that to happen...not when I have a mission to tell my people that there ARE Earthlings who believe in the words of Glenn the Just!"

"Something going on in there?" the voice of Gai Murakumo called out. "The captain needs us to assemble in the cafeteria." Minato and Megumi hesitated, as if pondering what the right thing to do was. But their hearts knew what was right.

"Everything's fine! We'll be there in a bit!" Minato called out. After a few seconds, they heard Gai walk away.

"You truly are kind souls," Tsukumo said gratefully. "Let us hurry and find a shuttle!"

"We need to hide you, though," Minato said. "And I think I have an idea…"

* * *

With everyone else assembled in the cafeteria, Minato and Megumi managed to find the perfect means to sneak Tsukumo off the ship - hidden in a laundry cart filled with clothing...specifically women's lingerie. In order to prevent nosebleeds due to a sexiness overload, both of Tsukumo's nostrils were stuffed with tissues.

"Is this alright, Haruka?" Megumi asked her fellow bridge crew member; "The boss is gonna get mad if they find out."

"I'm not about to turn in someone whose life is under grave threat," Minato replied. As they continued walking, a hand grabbed the cart, stopping them. They looked over and saw Gai Murakumo standing there.

"What are you two doing out here?" he asked. "You know there's a mandatory meeting in the mess hall, right?"

"We'll get there as soon as we deal with this ooooone load of laundry," Minato replied as innocently as she could. Suspicious of Minato and Megumi's behavior, the mercenary looked into the basket, and saw Tsukumo's face peering out - they hadn't bothered to conceal him at all.

Without another word, Gai pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the two women. In response to this, Tsukumo stood up.

"Women are to be treated as national treasures!" the Jovian said angrily. "Pointing a gun at non-combatant women...and you call yourself a soldier!" Gai, seeming to understand the Jovian's meaning, and pointed his gun at Tsukumo.

"Reinard...Haruka...step away from the Jovian," the Coordinator said coldly. "Don't make me do something my client could fire me for."

"Gai, wait!" Megumi cried. "You of all people..."

"So you're going to participate in this hypocritical lie," Tsukumo said indignantly, not about to let these two courageous women fight his battles for him, "when you yourself were a part of one?!" With that, he snatched Gai's sunglasses and pointed at his eyes. The mercenary didn't even blink.

"Look closely, fair Earthling maidens!" he said, emphatic sorrow in his voice. "This man's tragedy is etched into his very eyes!" Megumi and Minato peered closer, and the latter noticed something odd about the Astray Blue Frame pilot's eyes.

"Is that...a barcode in his iris?!" she exclaimed.

"That's right," Tsukumo said. "This man is a 'Combat Coordinator' - he was modified and SOLD to the Earth Alliance as a weapon to kill OTHER Coordinators!" He then put the sunglasses back on Gai's face before continuing to rebuke him.

"You're willing to sink to the low that Blue Cosmos did when it created you, a Coordinator, for the sake of wiping out your fellows...the very fate you escaped from by the skin of your teeth?!" This made Gai pause and lower his weapon a bit. For the first time in recent memory, he felt unsure of whether to follow through with his mission.

After several tense seconds of thought, Gai put the gun away, much to the would-be escapees' relief. But then he reached for a small lever on the wall, triggering an alarm.

"You need to leave right now," the Combat Coordinator said. "If you don't, you'll be caught any..." But to his surprise, Megumi threw a handful of lingerie at him before bolting down the hallway with her co-conspirators.

* * *

Tsukumo's escape had been successful. By the time the others reached the hangar, they had already taken the _Gekiganger-_ type robot (which had been repaired in an attempt to understand its workings) and fled.

"Well, this is certainly a problem," Akatsuki said once everyone was assembled in the mess hall again. "Not only have we lost our prisoner, but Reinard and Haruka have disappeared as well."

"I suspect he kidnapped them or something," Hayato said. "But what do you have to say about it, Murakumo?"

"They left of their own free will," Murakumo replied. "I tried to stop them, but they managed to hamper my vision for a moment."

"The security camera footage supports Murakumo's story," Ruri said. "He was not an accomplice in their escape."

"Something tells me we won't have to worry too much about them for the moment," Tara said. "Especially not if the guy wants to convince the Jovians that we Earthlings aren't the jerks they make us out to be."

"Yeah," Ryoma said in agreement. "They've probably Boson Jumped all the way back to Jupiter by now anyway...and even Thresholds can't get us that far."

"Not to mention you were thinking of MURDERING him just to keep up your deception!" Jiro added.

"Except the Jovians are our enemies," Akatsuki replied; "And what would they gain from telling US the truth?"

"At this point, we're just arguing pointlessly," Ruri interrupted. "Right now, we have more pressing issues, like meeting up with the _Archangel_ and saving the remains of the Black Knights, if any are still alive. After all, it's been nearly a year since we left."

"Agreed," Hayato said. "If they really are traitors, there's no need to worry about them." This did not sit well with the rest of the group, but they chose not to voice their displeasure.

"Everyone should get some rest," Yurika said cheerfully. "At 0800 tomorrow, we begin our operations in this world anew! Diiiiiismissed!" With that, the group dispersed, save for Ruri and Gai Murakumo.

"Why are you still here, Murakumo?" Ruri asked.

"I should at least explain myself fully, little Ruri," Gai said, his tone unusually friendly. "It's what Mama Haruhi would want from me." The little girl's eyebrows raised a bit in surprise.

"What?" she said, "How do you…" But Gai removed his sunglasses. Instantly, a memory from deep in Ruri's past surged back into her consciousness.

 _His eyes...there's a barcode on them!_ Ruri thought. _He must be…_

Gai smirked a bit as he sensed her sudden recognition, especially when the little girl threw herself against him.

"I'm pretty amazed you didn't recognize me until just now, little sis Ruri," he said as he put the sunglasses back on. "I guess these glasses work a little too well..."

* * *

High above the streets of the Britannian capital, Pendragon, on a stormy night, seven purple-cloaked figures convened, each standing atop a single building. These seven figures were the Magnificent Seven Primevals - Arm, Nail, Ear, Eye, Intestine, Rib and Liver. Unlike their twenty-four other comrades, they were able to maintain humanoid forms. They also all wore bluish-purple headbands.

"Let us reaffirm our objectives," spoke Eye Primeval, who took the form of a young woman with blue hair and overlarge red eyes.

"First, we recover our comrades," said Nail Primeval, who took the shape of a long-faced man with a pointy chin, grey cheeks, long thin eyebrows that extended a fair distance from his face, as well as incredibly long and sharp nails.

"Then, we occupy the space station that belongs to the organization known as GGG," Rib Primeval, who had chosen the form of a man with a constant, perverted stare and badly maintained teeth.

"Third, we annihilate the Legacy of Cain and the Disaster left by Abel," said Liver Primeval, a massive, pudgy-faced giant with relatively small features.

"Excellent," said Arm Primeval, a rugged-looking powerfully built man with long brown hair and manly facial hair. "However, we have one additional objective."

"And what's that, Arm?" cackled Ear Primeval, a humanoid that crouched like an ape, and whose face resembled a living Tiki mask with over-large ears.

"Find the one HE had been seeking," Arm replied. "Only then will we truly receive his aid..."

* * *

 _And so, we come our route split! Here's how the characters are being split:_

 _ **Nadesico/Tara:**_ _Martian Successor Nadesico, Evangelion, Code Geass, Grendizer, Mazinkaiser, Macross 7, Getter Robo Armageddon, GaoGaiGar, Gundam SEED, Combattler V, Voltes V_

 _ **Ra Calium/Janus:**_ _G Gundam, Zeta Gundam, ZZ Gundam, Gundam CCA, Gundam 0080, Evangelion, Shin Mazinger, Zeorymer, Turn A Gundam, Gurren Lagann, Dancougar_

 _The reason I had Getter Robo and Dancougar switch places because they can have plot in either world, and I wanted a little variety. And yes, there will be_ Evangelion _plot in BOTH worlds!_

 _Anyway..._

 _*Lelouch, after his harrowing rescue from the clutches of Euro Britannia, has spent the remaining months of the year since the Black Rebellion living a normal life with his "brother" Rolo! But when he heads to a new casino, Babel Tower, to do some gambling, he soon finds that his destiny, his army, and his power are all waiting for him to reclaim his mantle as Zero! How will things pan out? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 45 (Nadesico): The Day A Demon Awakens! Attack on Babel Tower!**_

 _*After the harrowing battle against the Devil Gundam and their weeks of training, DREAM gets a much needed break when they arrive at Neo-Hong Kong for the opening ceremonies of the Gundam Fight Finals! It also turns out that Bright has already set them up at Kurogane House, a small but popular hot spring resort run by an eccentric cast of characters! Of course, you can't have a hot springs episode without some good old fashioned naked bathing scenes! All this and more in_ _ **Chapter 45 (Ra Cailum):**_ _**Onsen Antics!**_ **Ra Cailum & Nahel Argama** _**At The Spa!**_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	69. Chapter 45 Nadesico

_So,_ Super Robot Wars X's _2nd preview came out. I am pleased to announce that…_

 _-Nightingale is back, and_ _ **PLAYABLE**_ _!  
-_ZZ Gundam _and_ Gundam F91' _s actual plot will be used in some fashion, since Glemy Toto and Iron Mask (_ F91's _main bad guy) make an appearance in this trailer.  
-Everyone who's appeared already seems to have improved animations, so they probably spread the budget around evenly this time.  
-Mazinkaiser and Mazin Emperor G get a team-up attack, so I'll wager that Mazinger ZERO will be enemy-only.  
-The original mech, Zelguard, is a magic user that may be either melee or ranged-focused depending on your protagonist (both of whom look like nobility), but both characters get a parrot familiar called Hopes, who is probably like Masaki Endoh's two cat familiars.  
-Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (the universe-sized mech) appears as a still image, so it's likely we'll get TENGEN TOPPA EVERYTHING again._

 _Anyway, it's_ _ **FINALLY**_ _time to get the plot for_ Code Geass R2 _underway! Also, DREAM's first battle with an XEM Series!_

* * *

 **Chapter 45 (Nadesico) – The Day A Demon Awakens! Attack on Babel Tower!**

"Viceroy Keats, please hurry, the delegation from the Chinese Federation is waiting!" said Gilbert P. Guilford, Cornelia's Knight, as Shapiro Keats, now the undisputed Viceroy of Area 11, examined some Britannian soldiers.

"Tell them to keep their skirts on...I have other things to attend to," Shapiro replied dismissively. "Now, are the OSI people prepared for today?"

"Yes. At Babel Tower, my lord," one of the soldiers said. Shapiro smiled.

"To think," he chuckled, "His Majesty had the providence to guess that the scattered remnants of the Black Knights would attack there...and what of the three ships?"

"Our contacts in the Earth Alliance have told us that the _Archangel_ is still stationed in Alaska, but the _Ra Calium_ has disappeared entirely."

"What about the _Nadesico_?" the viceroy asked, leering a bit.

"It was spotted re-entering Earth's atmosphere over the Pacific about five hours ago," the soldier answered. Shapiro smiled...oh, how he had waited for this day.

 _Well, it seems that my dear old friends of the Cyber Beast Force have come back_ , Shapiro thought, _I'll be sure to grant them a most fitting welcome._ But he didn't realize that they hadn't actually returned.

"Keep watch for the _Nadesico_ ," Shapiro ordered. "In all likelihood, they'll try to make contact with the Black Knights. Oh, and don't forget – NO WITNESSES."

* * *

As Nunnally watched the news with Euphemia to get a sense of the situation of how things had changed in the past year, the blind and crippled girl was overcome with a feeling of despair.

 _So much has changed,_ Nunnally said telepathically to Nemo, who stood next to her, also watching the grim retrospect.

" _Yes. Shapiro Keats is Viceroy now,"_ Nemo replied in Nunnally's mind, " _and the Japanese are suffering even more than before."_

 _As things stand, I'd only be a burden to DREAM,_ the wheelchair-bound girl said. _But you...you're so much stronger than me! You can see, walk, fight and pilot the Mark Nemo - while I'm just a weak, crippled girl. I don't even have any political strength - I'm eighty-seventh in line for the Imperial throne!_

" _What are you implying?"_ Nemo exclaimed. She hadn't seen Nunnally in this deep a funk in some time.

 _Nemo, I've decided...I will let you use my body full-time,_ Nunnally said. _That way, you can protect the ones I care about, even without the Mark Nemo. You have the strength to make my wish come true!_

" _But Nunnally..."_ Nemo protested. As much as she enjoyed using Nunnally's body, she wondered if she was ready to use it full-time.

 _This is my command!_ Nunnally ordered, clearly undeterred. _You are my Knight, aren't you?_

" _Yes, of course,"_ the quantum entity said with a unnerving smirk. She stepped over toward Nunnally, and sat down on top of her. Just then, Euphemia turned to her.

"Nunnally, we're…"

The darkness Nunnally had kept sealed in her heart, only let out during her time piloting Mark Nemo, finally burst out all at once. It flooded her, filled her to the brim with vigor - but at the same time, she felt her consciousness fade as the part of her she had kept inside took control. Her entire body levitated up a few feet.

"Nunnally?! Nunnally!" Euphie cried as she watched all this with grave concern.

Then the crippled princess stopped moving and settled back into her wheelchair. After a few seconds, Nunnally's hair turned a bleached blonde right before Euphemia's eyes. The older princess then watched her little sister stand up for the first time since Marianne's death, doing so as if she had never been crippled at all. Finally, Nunnally opened her eyes again. Instead of their usual purple color, they had turned a dark pink.

"N-Nunnally?" Euphie asked nervously.

"You mean that weak crippled girl who couldn't do anything but be a burden?" the one who now controlled Nunnally's body said spitefully. "She's no longer here."

"Then who are you?" the Third Princess asked as she stood up, gazing with abject horror at her little sister's eyes.

"My name's Nemo," the entity occupying Nunnally's body said.

"What have you done with my little sister?" Euphie cried angrily, restraining herself from grabbing Nemo; "Give Nunnally back!"

"Oh, stop crying," Nemo said with a sigh. "I have no intention of turning on you. It was Nunnally herself who allowed me to stand before you." But Euphie rushed out of the room in a panic, desperate to find someone who could save her little sister.

"Now, let's see what I can find instead of these ratty old clothes," Nemo said as she turned to a nearby drawer and began to look through it to find a new outfit...

* * *

It didn't take long for the _Nadesico_ to find the Black Knights; indeed, it was more of a case of the Black Knights finding the _Nadesico_. As the battleship flew towards Area 11 and the Tokyo Settlement, an orange blimp came into view.

"Yurika, we're being hailed by what appears to be a Britannian...advertising blimp," Ruri said. "The signal's encrypted...the algorithm being used is one Omoikane knows."

"I bet that's them! The Black Knights!" Jun said excitedly.

"Open the connection!" Yurika ordered. After a few moments, an image of C.C. appeared on-screen. It was a bit static-y, and the sync between sound and video was a bit off.

"Welcome back, _Nadesico_ ," C.C. greeted them.

"Hey, you're Zero's..." Yurika said, recognizing the green-haired girl.

"I am merely his associate," C.C. replied; "And commander of the Black Knights in his stead."

"What about the others?" Yurika then asked, concerned for the safety of her fellow DREAMers.

C.C. shook her head. "It's just me, Kallen, Urabe, and a few others. Tohdoh, Ohgi...all the others were either captured or killed...except for one."

"Who else survived?" Ruri asked.

"I cannot tell you that now," the green-haired girl replied. "Let's rendezvous on one of the nearby islands, and I'll explain everything there." Yurika acknowledged C.C. and started to follow the blimp. Just then, Euphemia burst in.

"Captain Misumaru...something's happened to Nunnally! She's...she's...

* * *

As the group continued following the blimp, Nemo found herself confronted by Hayato and Yurika, who quickly got an explanation out of her. She now wore a sleeveless red dress that went down to her knees that bared much of her chest, though her dignity was (barely) preserved by an undershirt beneath it. On her neck, arms and legs were snugly fitting strips of leather with buckles holding them together.

"So, let me get this straight," Hayato said. "You're the embodiment of the darkness inside Nunnally's heart?"

"That's right," Nemo replied. "But I'm also the one who's been controlling the Mark Nemo...you could say that the Mark Nemo and I are one and the same."

 _That explains Nunnally's behavior while piloting the Mark Nemo_ , Hayato thought.

"Then what happened to the princess we know?" Yurika asked. "She's there too, right?"

"Right now, Nunnally herself is sleeping," the Mark Nemo's pilot explained. "She lent me her body so I can make her wish come true - it's part of a contract we forged."

"What do you mean 'contract'?" the _Nadesico_ 's captain asked as they felt the ship started to descend. "And what is that wish?"

"Her wish was to make this world a place where she and her siblings Lelouch and Euphemia can be happy," Nemo answered. "Quite simply, her desire is that you succeed in your ultimate endeavors. In exchange, I am allowed to use her body and take in everything life has to offer."

Yurika and Hayato sat back and thought about this for a moment. They glanced at each other when it seemed they both came to an agreement.

"Well, I suppose that if Nunnally trusts you," Hayato said, "we have no choice but to trust you as well."

"Glad we understand each other," Nemo said. Just then, the ship landed.

"Looks like we've arrived," Yurika said, attempting to remain pleasant. "If you'll excuse us, Nemo..."

* * *

Everyone was both shocked and relieved to hear that Zero was still alive and well once they had reunited. Apparently the rebel leader had been stripped of his memories, but was still somewhere in Area 11. After analyzing his movements, the surviving Black Knights anticipated he would be going to a newly finished hotel called Babel Tower tomorrow.

While Yurika, Ruri, C.C. and Urabe drew up the plans for the attack, Kallen decided to see how her fellow DREAMers were. To her surprise, she ran into Princess Euphemia, who was still looking very distressed.

"Princess Euphemia! You're all right!" Kallen exclaimed, overjoyed to once again see the princess who sincerely desired a free and independent Japan. "I'm glad to see you back on your feet again."

"Oh...Kallen Kozuki," Euphemia said in a somewhat subdued, "It's nice to see you too. Tell me, is Suzaku well?"

"Him? He's back fighting for Britannia, the lout!" Kallen replied with disgust. "He's a Knight of the Round now. You'd think after DREAM saved you from death that he'd have stayed on our side!"

Euphemia was silent, but her expression said it all. She still cared deeply for Suzaku, and any slight toward him was a slight toward her. Kallen quickly changed the topic.

"Say, is Nunnally with you?" the Guren's pilot then asked.

Unfortunately, this wasn't something that Euphemia had really come to terms with, either. As if the words called her, Nemo appeared from down the hallway, much to Euphie's distress.

"Oh...Kallen. It's been a while," Nemo said in greeting, try to be at least somewhat pleasant, which wasn't easy for a being who was primarily composed of negative emotions. Kallen and Euphemia suddenly turned pale with shock at Nunnally's new choice of attire.

"Nunnally...is that really you?" Kallen said uneasily. "N-nice new outfit...and I see you bleached your hair..."

"Nunn...I mean, Nemo...get out of those awful clothes!" Euphemia demanded. "You look like a prostitute!"

"Nemo...so she's not Nunnally?" Kallen exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this nonsense," Nemo said dismissively; "Where's C.C.?"

"She's in a strategy meeting on the bridge," Kallen replied with suspicion, wondering what this Nemo person, who looked so much like Lelouch's younger sister, was up to. "What do you want with her?"

"It's not for you to know," Nemo replied coldly. "...If you'll excuse me."

* * *

Urabe and C.C. left the bridge of the _Nadesico_ to return to the blimp they had stolen. As they walked, the green-haired woman suddenly sensed a familiar presence.

"You return to the ship. I'll be over there shortly," C.C. said. The sole member of the Four Holy Swords nodded and continued onward. However, the leader of the Black Knight remnants turned down the hall, and immediately spotted Nemo leaning against the wall.

"Oh, I see you managed to escape as well, Nemo," the girl said with a hint of smugness. "How ironic that YOU chose the sister of the person with whom I have a contract."

 _Rub it, why don't you,_ Nemo thought. _Must I always be tormented by reminders of my true nature?_

"But now that both Lelouch and Nunnally have awakened their powers," C.C. continued, "The Door can finally be opened."

"You're really that intent on causing THAT?" Nemo said suspiciously. "You truly wish to die that much?"

"You're thinking like a mortal," C.C. replied calmly. "Those who have a limited lifespan do not realize what a blessing that is..."

* * *

"Leloooouch..."

Lelouch Lamperouge paused where he stood, realizing the jig was up. The stern but sultry voice that just called out to him belonged to a woman with deeply tanned skin, yellow eyes and long silver hair styled in a thin ponytail on the back of her head, and a long strip left hanging free on her temple.

"Not again...you're persistent, you know that, Ms. Viletta?" he said with a smidgen of innocence in his voice.

"You're not getting away this time," the woman replied. In response, Lelouch took off running, with Viletta in hot pursuit. As he passed, students called out to him encouragingly. He suddenly turned a corner and dashed into a darkened science lab. But the woman caught up to him, and stood in the doorway.

"You lost as soon as you turned this into a contest of strength and speed," Viletta scolded. "Now give it up."

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Lelouch replied, faking nervousness. "This is just about making up a gym class, right?" He backed up a bit.

"You really need to quit cutting classes, Lelouch," the woman replied, approaching him.

"Hey...I have enough credits to graduate, right?" the young man said. He tipped over a chemical vial into a small dish of another liquid. The two chemicals began reacting, creating a pink smoke. As Viletta started coughing and fanning away the smoke, Lelouch darted by her and took off back down the hallway.

"Don't worry, that stuff won't hurt you!" he called back.

Lelouch had no intention of going to gym class. Not only was he not the physical type, but he had better things to do...and a destiny that he had completely forgotten waiting for him to awaken…

* * *

Babel Tower was a magnificent pinnacle that was considered the ultimate in entertainment. It had casinos, shops, nightly shows, opulent food...as well as a place for human trafficking, run by members of organized crime. With the destruction of the yakuza gangs eight years ago, other powers in the criminal underworld moved in. It was here that Lelouch, carrying a metal briefcase, and Rolo would spend the next class period, in defiance of the law.

As he stepped through a door to another part of the tower, Lelouch collided into a girl who was dressed in a skimpy pink and red bunny outfit, complete with ears and tail. She had been carrying drinks, except they now ended up all over Lelouch's pants and shoes.

Of course, Lelouch had no idea he'd run into two old faces, especially not in the literal sense. The girl he had collided into was none other than Kallen, who had infiltrated Babel Tower as a part of the plan.

Also working alongside her was Tara, dressed in a similar outfit, but in purple. She laid down the empty tray she had just been carrying.

"Oh, no...I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tara said frantically, wiping the student's shoes, while Kallen got to work on his pants. Rolo blinked for a few seconds as he saw the purple-haired girl clean Lelouch's shoes.

 _...What the hell is the Knight of Eleven doing here,_ he wondered; _did she lose a bet with Prince Clovis again?_

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Lelouch answered kindly, squatting down.

"But we're just Elevens," Kallen said, faking deference, "and you're a Britannian student!"

"Yeah, this is inexcusable!" Tara added.

"All the more reason to excuse you two," the student replied. "I hate it that our social class gets hung over you like a sword..."

Kallen looked up at him with sad eyes. "It doesn't matter. The powerless have to live with our lot in life, even if our oppressors are in the wrong..."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop pushing your self-demeaning values on me," Lelouch said.

"I beg your pardon..." Kallen said as she raised up what looked like a wireless communicator meant to go in the ear with her hand. Tara raised her eyebrows slightly. This was the hint she had sought.

 _So...Zero was Lelouch after all,_ she thought; _to think that it was a Britannian who led the Black Rebellion._

But before either of them could do much else, the two girls were grabbed by the hair by a man with short grey hair, green eyes, a yellow coat with purple accents and fine leather shoes.

"Mhm. Fine goods you have here."

"Yes, of course, Lord Djibril, we have a large catch of high quality bunnies for sale today!" said one of the casino's staff.

"Whoa, hey!" Tara yelled angrily, briefly dropping her deferrent guise. "We are NOT for sale!"

"On the contrary, my dears; you should know by now how things are here," the man replied coldly. "Only you are to blame for your own powerlessness – the strong devour those too weak to oppose them. It's what His Majesty says, no?"

"...His Majesty..." Lelouch echoed quietly, as if something was starting to stir in his mind.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Rolo whispered. "That guy's way up there in the Blue Cosmos chain of command..."

"What an arrogant display," Lelouch said, leering down at the man with flagrant disregard for Rolo's warning. "Feeding upon the weak, are you? A man who hates Coordinators, no less."

"Come now - this is the world of adults," Lord Djibril said, "...And it's not one that you're ready to enter, my boy. Now if you'd be so kind as to mind your own business..."

"Well then...will the adult world devour the student, or will it be the other way around?" Lelouch said, opening the briefcase to reveal a chess set; "Let's find out, shall we?"

"With chess?" Djibril said, rubbing his chin. Rolo, frightened for Lelouch's safety, grabbed his arm.

"Big brother...I don't think..."

"Come now, boy," the Alliance official interrupted with a laugh. "Your brother is about to learn a very valuable lesson in humility."

"I'll take you to that, Lord Djibril," Lelouch replied, "I've always wanted to face a Grand Master such as yourself."

* * *

And so the game went. One lowly student took on one of the greatest chess players in the Earth Sphere. To everyone's shock except Lelouch's...he won.

"That's checkmate, my friend," the student said as he moved his queen to a position that secured his victory. "Looks like you're the one who's been devoured here."

"Oh my, how inconvenient. I suppose I'm no Grandmaster, am I?" the loser replied. "Unless you happen to be...of course!"

"What?" Lelouch said skeptically.

"Hold that wretched abomination down, men." Djibril said with a smug smirk. Two burly-looking bodyguards strode up to Lelouch and grabbed him as the Blue Cosmos official drew a pistol from his coat pocket.

"You...you filthy, lying adult!" Lelouch cried.

"You of all people should know that fair play never wins the game, Coordinator," Djibril spat as he cocked the gun and watched the two bodyguards slam Lelouch's head onto the table.

But before anyone else could act, the room started shaking, causing all the lights to flicker as gunfire broke through the ceiling. Immediately, every one of the casino's patrons began to panic. In the chaos, Kallen quickly back-kicked the Blue Cosmos official, causing him to drop his gun. Tara saw this and dived for it. She aimed the gun at Djibril's head and prepared to fire it. But when she looked up, she saw saw Lelouch's old Burai (now piloted by C.C.), Urabe's Gekka, and the Mark Nemo land in the room; she then spotted Kallen grabbing Lelouch by the arm and take off running. She saw Djibril lying there, his body crushed by the living Knightmare Frame.

As Tara looked at Djibril's corpse, she felt like something even more horrible had just been averted by the death of this man. But she pushed the thought out of her mind and quickly re-joined Kallen. The pair rushed down a hallway on one of the upper floors, where several other Black Knights were waiting, along with the Guren mk II and Lifthrasir, which had been air-dropped into the building. The red Knightmare had its energy claw replaced by one with a lower output and one less finger.

"Sorry, we couldn't get him here like we planned," Kallen apologized.

"Don't sweat it. Urabe and the others are looking for him," one of the Black Knights answered; "Plus the _Nadesico_ is lending a hand as well."

"Tara, you handle things outside," Kallen said. "I'll look for Zero."

"Gotcha," Tara replied as she rushed toward the waiting Lifthrasir. As she entered the cockpit, she found Xemmey already waiting.

"Xemmey, you're in my seat. Move it!" With a small smile, the android did so...by melding into the mech itself. Only then did the hologram of her appear on the console.

* * *

Elsewhere, Li Xingke and Gao Hai, fresh off a transport from the Chinese Federation, approached Shapiro Keats and a nobleman with reddish-brown hair, including a mustache that was merged with his sideburns. Surrounding them were a number of Sutherlands and other Knightmares, but Xingke himself was armed - his favorite sword hung at his hip.

"Welcome to Area 11," Shapiro said. "I am Viceroy Shapiro Keats, and this is my Sub-Viceroy, Duke Calares."

"Nice to meet you," Gao Hai said, shaking the hands of both governors. "You've made quite an impressive reception for us. Though Zero is dead, if I'm not mistaken."

"Zero? He's not an issue," Calares said. "I just thought we'd better understand each other this way."

"My, my, so direct," the Eunuch chuckled. Just then, a pair of soldiers approached Xingke.

"Sir, if we may have the item at your hip," one of them said. "Our security is perfect - you don't need that old antique." But Xingke would not have it. With stunning grace and agility, he drew the sword and performed two quick slashes before replacing the blade in its sheath.

The soldiers' belts split apart, slid out of the loops and fell to the ground - and not a single thread on their coats was harmed...such was his precision and skill. While Calares' mouth gaped open in shock, Shapiro found himself amused.

"How rude, Xingke!" Gao Hai chuckled.

"Please forgive my manners," the Chinese warrior said. "I just thought we'd better understand each other this way." Just then, the sound of an explosion came from the direction of Babel Tower, prompting everyone to look that way.

 _So, they've made their move,_ Shapiro thought.

"Calares, I trust you can handle this," the Viceroy said. Calares grinned.

"With the XEM-02 and Sir Lugh on our side," the duke replied, "it will be a cakewalk."

* * *

Athrun lay in bed, gazing out at the sunset. He couldn't stop thinking about Nicol and Kira, and how the death of the former had caused him to kill the latter. He remembered that girl Cagalli telling him how Kira always cried so easily, and how kind he was. He began to doubt whether Kira had intended to kill Nicol.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Le Creuset here. I'm coming in." came a familiar voice on the other side. Sure enough, Rau le Creuset stepped inside. Athrun tried to walk over to him, but the masked commander motioned for him to stay where he was. It was time for him to put on yet another act.

"I got the report," he began. "You did splendidly, eliminating the Strike."

"Hardly," Athrun replied.

"I'm the one at fault this time," Rau replied humbkly. "I was unable to assist you when you needed it most, so consumed was I by my...rivalry. But the sacrifice you made was worthwhile, and is a testament to the skill of the enemy."

Athrun looked away a bit. Creuset grinned ever so slightly.

"But the people whose lives he cut short - Miguel, Nicol, Commander Waltfield, and many others, were not lost in vain," Creuset continued. "Your feat shall be acclaimed throughout our home nation...you are to be awarded the Order of the Nebula."

That was the highest military honor one could earn in ZAFT. But...he had killed his friend, and a fellow Coordinator, no less! Athrun didn't know what to feel.

"Also, I just learned that you're to be transferred to the special forces, and answer directly to the Supreme Council," Creuse Of course, I'll be deprived of a very skilled comrade."

"I'm sorry, Commander," Athrun replied.

"You don't need to apologize," Rau replied with a false smile. "You're a top ace now, Athrun. And as a top ace, you'll be receiving the latest equipment. Once you've recovered, you are to return home and receive it."

"Even so," Athrun said uneasily.

"Oh, and didn't you hear about your father's appointment as PLANT Supreme Council Chairman?" Rau asked. Indeed, after the events at the Tokyo Settlement, Patrick Zala took over Siegel Clyne's post. The new Chairman actively called for a quick end to the war.

And with both of his unwitting patsies running PLANT and the Atlantic Federation, Rau knew that the war would send the Earth Sphere spiraling further into madness…

* * *

Lelouch, meanwhile, had fallen a great distance, but came to a stop on a rubber sheet which broke his fall, and now he was rushing up the stairs to reunite with his brother Rolo.

But he soon came upon a grim sight - countless innocents had been gunned down, a mix of all different nationalities.

"The terrorists...they did this..." Lelouch gasped. "But...Elevens were killed too..."

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a hatch opening. He looked up, and saw the Burai C.C. was using.

"The Black Knights..." he gasped. "Am I...doomed?"

"Lelouch," C.C. said calmly. The Knightmare Frame automatically turned ninety degrees, revealing the green-haired girl.

"Lelouch, I've come to get you out of here," she continued. "I am on your side...your ally; Your true enemy is Britannia...and we have a contract. You and I are accomplices...and I am the only one who knows the real you."

 _Accomplices?_ Lelouch thought, dumbfounded; _Contract...the real me?_ As if drawn to her, the young man slowly walked towards C.C., as she extended her hand to him in invitation.

A gunshot ran out, and blood started dribbling out of the girl's throat as she slowly started to fall off her Knightmare. Instinctively, Lelouch ran up and managed to catch her as she fell. He looked back up and saw numerous Britannian soldiers and a Knightmare Frame standing there.

To the student's horror, he then watched a soldier carrying a flamethrower step up and immediately start torching the bodies.

"What? What are you doing?!" Lelouch cried out.

The pilot of the Knightmare Frame appeared from his cockpit - a smug looking Britannian officer.

"You've served your function well, Lelouch Lamperouge," the officer said.

"Function?! What is that supposed to mean?!" the student yelled. The officer then whipped out what appeared to be a diary of sorts.

"We've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time now, young man," the officer said as he started leafing through the diary. "Oh my, it seems you've taken to watching _Gekiganger 3;_ a pirated copy with the original Eleven voices, no less! That alone would land you five years in prison for possession of contraband, my boy."

"What?!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Regardless, you've been splendid bait," the officer answered; "Bait to lure that witch, C.C., out of hiding."

"Wait, please! Tell me..."

"I'll have you know that I am a baron, and I'm through wasting words on bait like you. Time to dispose of you...after all, the Viceroy demanded that there were to be no witnesses." The soldiers took aim at Lelouch, who could only silently curse himself for his weakness.

But just as the soldiers readied their guns, C.C. suddenly awoke, grabbed Lelouch and kissed him deeply. All at once, the Geass that had been placed on him by his father began to crumble away as his memories and Geass power broke free from the cage of amnesia.

 _I see...so that's how it is. All these things that didn't add up or make sense...it was all a lie...false memories were planted in me. But...I remember now. I am...I am..._

 _I am...ZERO!_

Lelouch, with memories and power restored, felt the weakness he had exhibited moments ago fade away. He got to his feet, as did C.C., much to everyone's (except Lelouch's) shock. After all, she was one who could not die.

"Impossible...how could that girl be alive?!" one of the soldiers cried out. "She was shot through the heart!"

"Before you dispose of me," Lelouch said as he approached the soldiers. "I would ask you something - if being powerless is a sin, then is having power a virtue? Is revenge evil? Is absolute loyalty good?"

"Good and evil are meaningless in this situation," the baron said, "All that remains for you is the simple reality of death."

Lelouch smirked. It had been so long since he had given someone their comeuppance like he was about to now.

"Is that so?" the student said. "Well, then the same goes for you...I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command all of you...DIE!" The Geass power that had slept within him gleefully lashed out at the minds of the Britannian forces, enslaving them to his will.

He watched coldly as the smug baron shot himself in the neck, and the other soldiers opened fire on each other, drenching the floor with their blood…

* * *

Was the Emperor truly THIS trusting? That they, the two newest members of the Knights of the Round, would be brought to a place he had not shown Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One, or even Schneizel, his Prime Minister? Suzaku and Tera wondered this as they followed Britannia's ruler through a part of the palace that was off-limits to everyone except the Emperor himself.

The entire area was shrouded in a thick fog, though they could make out vast numbers of columns with glowing green parts near the base.

"Just one question, Your Majesty," Suzaku asked. "Why us? Why not Bismarck or Schneizel?"

"It is because the two of you are the only ones who know Zero's true identity," the Emperor replied coldly. Tera remembered seeing Lelouch vi Britannia having his memories sealed. While neither of them knew that Charles had rewritten their own memories, they were aware of his power...which made Tera wonder about what Smilas had said.

"And you are the only ones who I can trust to keep the existence of this place, and the existence of Geass, a secret."

The trio exited the misty hall to find themselves on a platform hanging over a endless sky. Two staircases, connected by a smaller platform with a pair of columns topped with large orange gems to another area surrounded by similar columns topped with stones. The entire area, clearly some sort of ancient ruin, seemed to be covered in a perpetual dawn, with the sun constantly hovering in front of them.

"What is this place?" Tera said, looking around. "Some sort of shrine?"

"No, my dear," Charles said pleasantly. "This is...a weapon. A weapon for slaying the old gods," Charles replied.

"A weapon?" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Indeed," the Emperor said. "It is called the Sword of Akasha."

* * *

Outside, Lifthrasir, Akito's Aestivalis (in an Air Frame), Jiro's Super Aestivalis, Shin Getter 1 and Mazinkaiser all flew over the Settlement, taking out a small army of military VTOL craft that approached the facility, as well as any Knightmares that attacked from the ground. The _Nadesico_ hovered nearby, providing support fire with its missiles.

Just then, something new flew over the area and straight toward them - the Aesir Daoran.

"On your guard, friends!" Jiro called out. "A new enemy approaches!"

"Tara," Xemmey warned, "that machine seems to be equipped with the same kind of drive system used by the enemy from back then…"

"Look out!" one of the Black Knights' grunts still inside the blimp exclaimed. "That's an XEM Series machine! It was because of those that we failed a year ago!"

"You mean…" Akito gasped.

"Foolish DREAM!" Lugh bellowed. "I, Lugh Zifell, shall put an end to you here and now, just as my brothers and I did a year ago!"

 _This guy...he's my uncle too,_ Tara thought. But before she could make a move, Shin Getter rushed in with tomahawk drawn.

"So, you're related to Tara?" Kei said as Shin Getter slashed at Aesir Daoran, who blocked the attack with the blades on its rifles.

"Ah, the infamous Shin Getter Robo, brought here from another world," Lugh chuckled. "I never did get a chance to match my Aesir Daoran against you before. I give thanks to the Great God for this opportunity!"

"You'll be cursing your god for pitting you against us," Go said angrily. " **GETTER BEEEEAM!"** But with a wicked grin, Lugh opened a Threshold behind him, then behind Shin Getter and sunk into the one behind him.

"He's using Thresholds to move?!" Kei exclaimed. Shin Getter stopped, allowing Aesir Daoran to sneak up behind it.

"I have you now!" Lugh cried as he took aim with his rifles. " **FIMBUL HURRICANE - BLADES!"** He fired a blizzard of swords at Shin Getter

" **OPEN GET!"**

The three machines divided up and flew out of the way. But unbeknownst to them, the Fimbul Hurricane had actually been a feint - and Shin Getter had fallen for it. Moving quickly, Lugh rushed after the slowest machine - Shin Bear. With a single swipe of his rifle's blade, he dealt a crippling blow to the third Get Machine.

"Gai!" Kei cried.

"I've studied your tactics, Getter Team!" Aesir Daoran's pilot cried triumphantly; "As long as I take out even one of the Get machines, you can't combine into Shin Getter! You stand no chance against me!" Meanwhile, Koji, who had been on the ground stopping Britannia's Knightmares. He looked up and saw Shin Bear struggling to stay airborne.

"Gai!" Koji cried as he flew up to challenge the XEM-02. "Damn you! If not for you, Japan would be free now! **PHOTON BEEEEAM!** " Lugh anticipated this attack and dodged into a Threshold.

"Mazinkaiser," he said. "That means you are Koji Kabuto! Let's see just how well Aesir Daoran can match against the Elevens' greatest Super Robot!" Koji snarled and pulled out two swords from Mazinkaiser's shoulders.

" **SHOULDER SLICER!"** Koji yelled as he rushed in and tried to slash. But when he saw that the sword was about to slice into a nearby building, Koji stopped his swing.

"Damn it...I have to be careful!" he said to himself. He turned around and saw Aesir Daoran above him.

 _Interesting,_ he thought as he waited for Koji's next move. _They're taking as much care to avoid striking civilian structures as I am. I suppose they have an image to maintain._

Seeing that his opponent was above him, Mazinkaiser's pilot decided it was fine to cut loose a little.

 _But we know the truth,_ Lugh then thought proudly as he watched Mazinkaiser charge energy into its wing-shaped heat sinks, while he charged up his own rifles; _They are nothing but terrorists! Terrorists with the power to destroy the world!_

" **FIIIIIRE BLASTEEEEER!"**

" **FIMBUL HURRICANE - BLADE TORNADO!"**

The blast of heat and the black tornadoes quickly collided after firing, creating huge ripples in the air. But to Koji's shock, the two attack were completely even.

 _It's holding back the Fire Blaster?! Incredible!_

But Tara saw an opportunity to get a few hits, and took aim.

" **LIFTHRA RIFLE, RAPID SHOTS!"** she cried. She fired a barrage of beams, damaging Aesir Daoran somewhat. It was forced to break away in order to avoid the Fire Blaster.

"Nice, Tara!" Koji cheered, readying the two swords for a final attack. "Let's finish this guy off!"

"Right!" Tara replied as she prepared her beam tonfas. But as they rushed in to deliver a finishing blow, two huge machines rushed in to protect the damaged Daoran - a pair of mass-production Great Mazingers, now equipped with Britannian made Scramble Dashes. Koji spotted another five headed for them.

"Sir Lugh! We'll assist you!" one of the MP Great pilots said.

"It's about you idiots got here!" Lugh snarled. "Take care of that meddlesome Mazinkaiser! I'll take out the XEM Series prototype!" With that, he dashed around while the MP Great blocking Tara turned its attention to Koji.

 _Looks like they've perfected the Scramble Dash for the mass-production Greats,_ Koji thought. Meanwhile, Lugh rushed at Tara and clashed with her.

"Ah, so THIS is the XEM Series' prototype," he chuckled. "That means you're the one that Harkness trounced." He broke away and fired several ice projectiles.

"I'm not nearly as weak as I was back then!" Tara replied defiantly as she blocked them with Lifthrasir's hair. "Besides, I'm not alone this time!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Lugh laughed; "Such bravado! But I'll show you how inferior your machine is to my Aesir Daoran even WITH your friends around!"

* * *

Elsewhere inside Babel Tower, a lone Knightmare Frame, the prototype Vincent, was cutting a swath through the Black Knights. It seemed to move impossibly fast, disappearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye before striking down its foe.

As it circled around another hallway, he found his target - the Black Knight remnants. There was Zero's custom Burai, the Guren mk II and a custom Gekka. But there was another Frame that he recognized, but couldn't believe was there:

The Mark Nemo.

He had only seen it once before, but the memory of it was something he couldn't forget. Its eyes, its feral stance, and the fact that this machine moved so fluidly and organically were all disconcerting to even him, a killer who had seen it all. But Rolo was ordered by both the Office of Secret Intelligence (Britannia's espionage division) and V.V., the leader of the Geass Order, to capture the Mark Nemo and its pilot alive.

Zero would have to come later. The Mark Nemo was of greater importance.

He spurred the Vincent into a charge, and activated his Geass, hoping to disable the Mark Nemo in one swing. Instantly, everyone inside the area of effect had their minds' sense of time frozen, rendering them unable to move. His Geass couldn't affect non-living objects, so the counter-charging Guren MK II and custom Gekka still rushed forward thanks to their momentum.

But as he came down on the Mark Nemo, he was forced to release his Geass, lest he die of cardiac arrest.

That split second was all that Nemo needed to parry the Vincent's attack.

"What's the point of stopping time for me if I can see how you'll approach?" Nemo chuckled, recognizing Rolo through the nature of his power.

When Lelouch heard the voice of his sister Nunnally speaking in a manner so unlike her usual demeanor, a chill ran down his spine. He watched as the two clashed blades, neither one able to land a successful hit.

Rolo saw Zero hesitate, and broke combat, hoping to disable Zero's Burai without resorting to his own Geass power. However, Urabe saw this, used his Frame to shove Zero's aside, and blocked Rolo's attack with his sword.

"Urabe!" Lelouch and Kallen cried simultaneously.

"Zero...I don't care who you are or what your background is," he grunted. "I have complete trust in you. Kozuki...protect Zero, he's our last hope."

"Yes!" Kallen cried, still unable to move.

"Zero," the Holy Sword said to his leader; "Save Japan! Give our people hope and the strength to lift our heads and FIGHT!"

"Idiot...he doesn't need to..." Nemo growled and rushed forward. But before the Mark Nemo could make it, Urabe impaled his Knightmare with his own sword. The blade struck the Vincent on the shoulder as it came out the other side.

"Time for me to show you, Britannian scum," Urabe grunted, "that the name "Holy Sword" isn't just for show!" The Gekka exploded, taking the noble swordsman with it.

But when the smoke cleared, everyone saw that the Vincent remained, though it was on one knee. But before Kallen and Nemo could finish it off, C.C. radioed in.

"Zero, we're all finished here," she said as she affixed the last of numerous bombs on the beams holding up Babel Tower. "We're ready when you are."

"It's done then," Lelouch said, raising a remote detonator. "Your sacrifice wasn't in vain, Urabe...hope begins now!"

* * *

After slashing one of the mass-production Great Mazingers in half, Koji suddenly heard several large explosions rock Babel Tower, as did Akito. Meanwhile, the remaining Britannian forces beat a hasty retreat as the tower fell. Nearby, Akito had just taken down another VTOL craft.

"Yurika..." Akito gasped as he watched the tower crumble and topple.

"So that was Zero's true plan," she said, horrified at the sight of the falling tower. "He intended to crush the enemies within Babel Tower as it fell...and..."

Nearby, Tara was still fighting her uncle, but stopped when she saw the tower fall. But as it turned out, it created a path directly from Babel Tower to the Chinese Federation consulate.

 _Lelouch,_ she thought; _You…_

"That is the true nature of Zero, my friend!" Lugh laughed. "He is ruthless and will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals, no matter how much blood was shed!"

They watched as the Tower fell on the Britannian mobile commander center, where Sub-Viceroy Calares had come...and they all began to doubt whether Zero was still worth allying with. If he would stoop to something like this to achieve his goals, was he truly interested in peace?

Tara, determined to learn the truth, awakened her winged form and suddenly rushed at Aesir Daoran. She fired a portal a few feet in front of her and set its exit point to its side, then extended the beam tonfas and dashed into the portal, then out the other side. As she struck her opponent, she repeated the process, and did this over and over.

"It's over for you!" Tara cried as she delivered the final blow. " **HEAVENLY BLAZER!"**

The attack had done severe damage to Aesir Daoran - it was struggling to stay airborne, and its limbs were shattered, hanging limply at its sides.

 _The prototype,_ Lugh thought; _How could I have lost to the prototype when Harkness beat it so easily?!_

"This isn't the end, prototype!" the warrior snarled. "I shall regain my honor by crushing you!" As he flew off, Tara heard Zero calling out to everyone.

"All units! Follow the ruins of Babel Tower! We shall take shelter in the Chinese Federation consulate!"

* * *

Shapiro Keats could barely contain his laughter at just how incredibly well Zero's plan went, watching from a Britannian transport helicopter. Sub-Viceroy Calares had sealed off his own escape route, and broadcast his position, making him easy to target. Keat himself had left in order to avoid another encounter with Zero.

But his amusement only increased as the communication system he was watching suddenly started to get overtaken.

All across the world, broadcast systems were hijacked, all thanks to a little surprise Diethard Ried had kept tucked away during the Black Rebellion - the Omega Line...and using it to take over every insufficiently secured broadcast in the Earth Sphere was the image of the masked Zero.

"People of Japan...I have returned!"

"Hear me, Britannia, and all who possess power! My heart aches to see that war and discrimination, those malicious deeds perpetrated by the strong still go on. The world has not changed at all - it remains trapped in that meaningless interplay of tragedy and comedy which sees no end. That is why Zero was resurrected! As long as the strong oppress the weak, the rebellion of DREAM shall continue! It began with the judgment I just brought down on the foolish Sub-Viceroy Calares!"

 _Yes, Zero...go ahead and make your excuses_ , Shapiro thought. _I know what you really want._

"We shall fight against those who use their power solely for their own selfish gain! And thus, once again, I hereby declare the formation of the United States of Japan!"

 _Terrorists forming a nation...how quaint._

"From this moment forward, this room shall be the first territory of the U.S.J.! Race, ideology, religion and genetic make-up will not matter; there shall be but one citizenship requirement: to do that which is just!"

 _That's a slippery slope if I ever saw one_ , Shapiro thought. _He must understand that one man's justice is another man's betrayal. Then again, he and I aren't so different, as much as he denies it..._

* * *

"What?! Djibril was killed?!" Muruta Azrael roared when he heard the news from one of his subordinates. He had been sitting in his office enjoying a cup of coffee when he got the call about his right-hand man's death.

"Yes sir...we lost contact with him at Babel Tower; meanwhile, our satellites have spotted the _Nadesico_ hovering in the mountains near the Tokyo Settlement. It looks like they're deploying several units. It's likely they're serving as a distraction."

 _I see...so DREAM would deny us our pure, blue world after all_ , Muruta thought.

"Notify our forces that DREAM is to be considered an enemy of the Alliance from here on out," the head of the Atlantic Federation said. "And order the boys at JOSH-A to hurry up with that Cyclops System...the _Archangel_ can't be allowed to join up with them."

* * *

After the broadcast was done, Lelouch settled in inside one of the side chambers of the consulate along with C.C.. But he wasn't alone with her for long.

"It's Zifell and Kozuki," Kallen announced. "We're coming in."

"Just a moment!" Lelouch exclaimed, fumbling for his mask. But when he looked up, he saw that C.C. had it sitting in her lap.

"Don't bother," the witch whispered. "They know who you are already."

"What?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "So then..."

"They're the only ones in DREAM who know," C.C. reassured him. "I made sure of that." The prince sighed, picked up a book and held it up to his face to conceal it.

"Never mind," he said loudly. "You may enter." With that, the two entered the room, closing the door behind them. C.C. immediately noticed that they were still wearing their bunny girl outfits.

"So, what do you wish to ask of me?" Lelouch said as he lowered the book, revealing his face.

"Lelouch - you deceived us all this time," Kallen said, leering at him.

"About Zero being your classmate?" the prince inquired.

"And about your Geass power," the Guren mk II's pilot added.

"Huh?" Tara exclaimed. She hadn't heard about that.

"Tara, Lelouch has a strange power called Geass," Kallen said. "It allows him to bend anyone who makes eye contact with him to his will. It's how he managed to pull off so many of his plans."

This shocked Tara to the core. Using mind control was gravely anathema to everything DREAM stood for. But what was more, she flashed back to the vague moment where the gap in her memories was…

 _The Britannian Emperor,_ she thought; _He's a Geass user like Lelouch!_

"Tell me," Kallen then said. "Did you use Geass on either of us? Or anyone else in DREAM?! Did you twist our hearts to make us your followers?!" He glanced over at C.C., who shrugged and leaned back on the sofa.

"That's on me, Lelouch," she said. "I had to tell her sooner or later." Seeing that the cat was out of the bag, Lelouch had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Kallen Kozuki...Tara Zifell…" he said; "Your hearts are your own, and you chose to follow me freely...as did all of your friends. To use mind control on one's allies is anathema to everything we stand for." Tara sighed with relief.

"I see," Kallen replied. "But know this, Lelouch...the one I believe in is Zero, not you!"

"Very well," Lelouch said with a nod. "All I ask is that you keep this a secret from the others. It might jeopardize DREAM's very existence."

"Sure," Tara replied. Kallen nodded as well, much to Lelouch's satisfaction. He then glanced at their outfits.

"By the way," the prince asked; "Are you two ever going to change out of those?" The two glanced down. Tara blushed deeply and covered her chest while turning away from Zero, while Kallen merely glared at him while covering her own cleavage. Lelouch took off his cloak and gave to the Guren mk II's pilot.

"Kallen, once you get changed, we need to talk strategy with the others."

"R-right," she said, leaving the room. Lelouch grabbed his mask from C.C., put it on and followed suit, leaving Tara and C.C. alone.

 _So, this is the vessel,_ C.C. thought. _This is the first time I've been alone with her. Let's see what I can do to move the plan forward._

"Say C.C.," Tara asked. "You were still here for the year we were gone. Do you know what happened to my family?"

"Oh, your parents?" C.C. replied. "They're dead."

"Wh...what?" Tara exclaimed in disbelief.

"Your house is gone too," the witch said. "Burned to the ground, and then built over. You can go see it for yourself if you don't believe me."

"No, you're joking!" Tara said angrily. "I'll call them right now!" She opened her phone, went to her contacts and selected her home phone. But the phone didn't even ring...instead, an automated message began to play.

 _The number you have called is no longer in service. If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again...the number…_

C.C. watched as denial started to set in on Tara's face.

"Funny, I could have sworn I put it in my contacts right," Tara giggled nervously. "Let me try it manually." She manually dialed her home phone number, but again, an automated message played.

 _The number you have called is no longer in service. If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again...the number…_

"Th-they…" Tara stammered as her entire body trembled. "They must have changed their number...o-o-or fled somewhere...or…"

"They're dead," C.C. said in as blunt and cold a manner as she could. "Get used to it." Hearing it again made it impossible for Lifthrasir's pilot to deny any more. She rushed out of the room, tears pouring down her face.

 _Why?!_ she thought as she sobbed uncontrollably; _Why now?! Why does this happen now, when you're not around, Janus?!_

Back in Zero's chamber, C.C. smiled and laid on the couch, closing her eyes.

"And so, the girl who has everything begins to lose it all," she chuckled to no one in particular. "It won't be long now, Marianne..."

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. Until next time, mecha fans!_


	70. Chapter 45 Ra Cailum

_Guess what time it is? Iiiit's hot springs time! Probably gonna be my shortest chapter in a long time, since there's not much to work with._

* * *

 **Chapter 45 (Ra Cailum) - Onsen Antics!** _ **Ra Cailum**_ **& **_**Nahel Argama**_ **At The Spa!**

Neo Hong Kong - a bustling, prosperous city-state that was far larger than Kamina City, even if it lacked anything as imposing as Lordgenome's old fortress; And with the Gundam Fight Finals drawing ever closer, the city was bustling and prospering even more than usual thanks to the slow, but accelerating influx of tourists that have come to watch the tournament.

"Welcome to Kurogane House," said Tsubasa Nishikiori, the mistress and owner of the spa. Sleggar, Amuro, Misato, Chan, Rain and Domon walked inside. Tsubasa's eyes seem to glisten happily as she recognized Bright.

"So, this is the esteemed Londo Bell," the old woman said cheerfully. "I see you've brought some new guests...It's not often that so many youngsters like yourselves come to a place like this."

"This is Kikunosuke," Tsubasa said. "But everyone just calls her 'Sister Kiku', She's the head waitress around here. As for the rest of the staff, I'm sure the others will introduce themselves if they come your way."

"So, I assume you'll be staying from now until the end of the tournament?"

"Yes," Amuro said. "We may end up staying longer depending on the situation here in Neo Hong Kong."

"Just how many will be staying?" the mistress asked.

"I dunno exactly, but it's definitely enough to fill up every available room in the place. Just put every charge we incur on the Feddies' tab."

"Very well," Tsubasa replied cordially. "Sister Kiku, please gather the staff so they can accompany our guests to their rooms." She didn't even bat an eyelid as everyone began to file off the ship, looking around at their new home for the foreseeable future.

* * *

"SCRANDER CROOOOSS!"

Kouji was training on Lantau Island, which would serve as the ring for the final battle, on permission from Wong Yunfat himself; and today, he was testing Mazinger Z's new wings - the Jet Scrander. Having picked up some pointers from his counterpart in the other world, he was able to quickly master docking with his rocket-propelled wings even when it was in mid-flight.

"Excellent, Kouji! Superb! Wonderful!" Juzo Kabuto cheered, jumping up and clicking his heels together in mid-air as he watched Mazinger Z soar through the air; "You've already mastered docking the Jet Scrander onto Mazinger...my choice to have you join the _Ra Calium_ wasn't a complete waste after all!"

"Now I can kick the asses of any flying Mechabeasts that come at me, right?!" Kouji said proudly as he landed Mazinger.

"Idiot!" Juzo yelled. "All we've done is practice docking and flying! You haven't had an iota of aerial combat training yet! Besides, it isn't even midday yet!"

Kouji sighed. As much as he liked piloting Mazinger Z, this was getting to be torture.

"And to that end, I've enlisted some help...ah, here it comes now!"

Flying in just over the nearby hill was another giant robot, which had a feminine form, two antennae on the sides of its head, and seemed to be wearing a cowboy hat. The Sayaka Yuumi he had been friends with, as opposed to the one from the other world, was piloting it.

"Hi, Kouji!"

"Sayaka? What happened to Aphrodite A?"

"It was destroyed when Dr. Hell attacked the old labs," she answered. "Luckily, my dad just happened to have this new one ready in case something happened to Aphrodite."

Dr. Kabuto subtly eyed the mech with a perverted stare from his remaining good eye. He had helped design it, and now he would see those missile breasts in action...

* * *

Kittan stretched out on one of the many lounge chairs around Kurogane House, relaxing as he hadn't done in a while. Janus was nearby, trying to do the same. But when the Gunman pilot looked over, he could see that Granlif's pilot was clearly still not completely at ease. Just then, Boz wandered in.

"How's it goin, pal?" he asked Kittan. "Ya one of the new guests?"

"Huh? Boss?" Kittan exclaimed, mistaking this fellow for his counterpart from Tara's world. This made Boz laugh, which got Janus' attention.

"As much I'd like to BE your boss, everyone calls me Boz," the thug laughed. "But nobody knows my real name...not even the original author!"

 _Original author?_ Janus thought. _What does he think this is, one of Tara's fan fictions?_

"Say," Boz said, leaning in to whisper. "You want to get a peek at the women's bath?" Kittan's smile widened.

"Would I!" he said excitedly, leaping straight to a standing position, only to be shushed by Boz.

"Quiet, ya idiot!" he hissed. "Ya want everyone to hear ya?" Kittan nodded, ran over to Janus and whispered to him.

"Hey, Jan...you wanna see Yoko naked?"

Immediately, Janus blushed beet red at the idea.

"C'mon, you know you want to, kiddo," the blond pilot said. Janus' thoughts again turned to Tara, making him wonder if she would even be okay with this.

"I dunno…" he murmured.

"Forget about her for a second!" Kittan hissed. "This is your big chance to see just how beautiful our female comrades are! We'll show ya just what you've been missing!"

"I really don't think…" Janus protested, only to be yanked out of his chair by the ear, courtesy of Boz.

"Just come on, lover boy!" he grunted. "We can't miss this chance!"

* * *

Sayla Mass flew a single-person space-plane through space, her mind set on a single task: convincing Char to call off his next plan. If she couldn't, no one else could. After all, she was actually Artesia Som Deikun, the brother of Casval Rem Deikun, the true name of Neo Zeon's ruler.

She spotted Axis much sooner than most would expect, considering the asteroid originally parked itself inside the asteroid belt that orbited in the gap between Mars and Jupiter, but now it was just at the edge of the Earth Sphere, carefully positioned to orbit the Earth just as other space colonies did.

 _It's as Bright said,_ she thought, _my brother has moved Axis this close to Earth already, and it looks like he'll start moving it into drop position soon._

Just then, Sayla saw four Neo Zeon mobile suits flying toward her - three Geara Dogas and a Doben Wolf. She started to decelerate further, knowing there was no point in trying to fight - her craft had no weapons.

"Hold it!" the Doben Wolf pilot said. "This sector belongs to Neo Zeon! Unless you have business here on Axis, leave now or we will be..."

"I've come to speak with Lord Char," Sayla said.

"You were not summoned by our leader, and you're flying a Feddie craft. Give us one good reason why..."

"Just tell my brother that Artesia is here to see him," Sayla said, getting rather impatient. She knew that Char wouldn't turn down a chance to see her. But the mention of her true name gave the Doben Wolf pilot pause.

"...Stay where you are," he said. "I'll send a message to our leader." He briefly cut the connection, likely to send a message to the leader of Neo Zeon. After a few moments, the Doben Wolf pilot spoke to her again.

"...You've been given approval to land on Axis, Lady Artesia," he said. "Follow us."

* * *

The women and the men, as expected, were segregated into separate baths, and these baths were further separated somewhat by age group, though each could see and hear the other. The older female members of DREAM, including Rain, Chan, Fa and Yoko, sat in one bath, while the younger ones, including Asuka, Puru and the other female _Nahel Argama_ crew sat in another, more shallow bath.

The men all shared a single large hot spring, and just about all of them were, as was the cultural norm, completely nude, as was the case on the women's side.

"C'mon, Masato! The water's great!" Sai Saichi called out in the direction of the men's dressing and shower rooms.

"I-I-I'm not going out there!" Zeorymer's pilot called out from within. "Not with all you guys naked!"

"Geez, prudish, much?" Ryoma scoffed. "He IS Japanese, right?"

"Cut the kid some slack," Chibodee replied. He was one of the few who still wore a pair of swimming trunks. "I'm not exactly a hundred percent for this whole nude communal bathing thing either."

"Just be glad that Gimmy isn't here," Simon said with a chuckle, remembering a certain incident back during his days with Kamina.

"Gimmy? You mean that red-haired Grapearl pilot?" Beecha asked.

"Yeah...oh man...I really don't wanna think about that..." Simon said.

"Tell it! Tell it!" Judau said excitedly.

"Don't worry, we won't tell a soul," Kamille assured him. Simon sighed and began his anecdote.

On the other side, Asuka, Puru, Roux and Elle heard raucous laughter erupt from the men's side of the baths after a few minutes. Curiously, Puru got out of the water, wrapped herself in her towel, and approached the high wooden barrier erected between the two baths. Finding a hole in the fence, she peered through and listened as well as watched.

"Oh man, he really stuck his FINGER UP YOUR ASS?!" Judau laughed. Puru, who was clad in a one-piece suit, managed to get a look at him as he climbed out before wrapping the towel around his waist.

 _Big brother Judau_ , Puru said to herself, her cheeks turning beet red; _He's so..._

Suddenly, she was shoved aside by Asuka, who looked for herself.

"You're too young to be looking at this kinda stuff," EVA Unit 02's pilot said. "Wait until you're our age." Asuka in turn, was pushed aside by Elle, who ventured to peek in as well.

Meanwhile, Chan, Rain and the other girls watched the three struggling to get a look at the nude men.

"You'd think it would be the men trying to peek at us," Rain said with a sigh of disappointment. "I had assumed they would act better than this."

"It's perfectly healthy for them to be interested in that sort of thing at their age," Chan said. "Besides, haven't YOU always wanted to see Domon naked?"

Rain blushed reflexively at the idea.

Unbeknownst to the girls, they too were being watched. Kittan, Boz, and a rather unwilling Janus had crammed themselves into a large tanuki statue to spy on the bathing beauties. wasn't sure how these two had convinced him to do this.

"Dayum! Look at all those beautiful bodies," Kittan giggled as he peeked out from one of the statue's eyeholes.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Boz said eagerly, drooling almost uncontrollably as he tried to peer out the other eyehole.

"Guys, I REALLY don't think we should be doing this," Janus said uneasily.

"C'mon, don't deny yourself this pleasure!" Kittan replied. "Like I said, it's not every day you get a chance to see the women you work and fight alongside with completely naked, consequence-free!"

"Yeah! That Asuka girl's freakin' stacked for her age!" Boz added. "What do they feed your ladies to make 'em so damn huge!?"

"Dude, she's fourteen," Kittan said with a bit of disapproval. "That's out of your territory."

"Oh man, check out that red-head!" Boz said, looking at Yoko. "Are those even real?!"

"Yes they are thank you very much, and I just happen to have the privilege of..."

The two older young men started squabbling, rocking the statue back and forth. Unsurprisingly, this got Rain and Yoko's attention. They both made the sounds of clearing their throat to warn the peeping toms that they were caught. This also served to break up the two cat-fights.

Without a word, Yoko pulled a pistol from out of her cleavage and fired it without taking aim at all. The tanuki statue broke into pieces, exposing the naked young men inside, without harming a hair on their heads.

Kittan and Boz immediately fell unconscious at the sight of Rain and Yoko in the buff as blood gushed out their noses, while Janus averted his eyes.

 _Must...resist...looking at...Yoko's...boobs,_ he thought, grimacing as he tried to hold back his male urges.

"I expected Kittan and someone like Boss to do this," Rain sighed. "But YOU? I actually thought you were a decent young man."

"Tara, I can see time…" Janus murmured as he finally allowed himself a long look at the naked body of his first crush, as well as his other colleagues. Blood squirted out of his nose as he collapsed on top of Kittan and Boss.

"Boys," Yoko sighed. "What can you do?"

* * *

Sayla followed the same four Zeon soldiers that had met her across and through Axis to reach Char's personal abode, on the outskirts of the asteroid's capital. One of the Geara Doga pilots pushed a buzzer on the door.

"Lord Char, your sister Lady Artesia has arrived," he said.

"Send her in," Char's voice came through the intercom, "And guard the door. No one is allowed inside except for emergencies." The door opened, and Sayla stepped inside, immediately taking a look around. She spotted her brother sitting on a blue chair, sporting a red robe. There were two glasses on a tray atop a side table, along with a pitcher of what looked like iced tea or a fine alcohol.

"Hello, Casval," Sayla said, addressing her brother by his real name. Char didn't look at her, but motioned for her to come closer and sit down on the blue chair next to him. She approached, poured herself a drink and sat down in the empty chair.

"So, Artesia," Char said with a sigh, using her sister's real name in turn; "Have you come again to try changing my mind again?"

"I've talked with Bright Noa," Sayla said after taking a sip from her glass. "He knows what you're planning." The drink didn't taste of alcohol - it was tea, unless the chefs on Axis were very good at hiding that taste.

"I'm aware of that already," her brother replied. "And I'm sure Amuro knows as well."

"Dropping Axis into the Earth...that would trigger a nuclear winter," Sayla said, a feeling of ease and relaxation filling her in spite of the stakes in this conversation; "That's an evil scheme that something no tyrant in history has ever attempted! You would put yourself in the same category as Gihren Zabi?"

"It's too late for lectures," Char replied as he leaned back. "Artesia, I have always believed that mankind's rebirth would take place in space. But for that to happen, for humanity to travel to space and develop into Newtypes…"

He took another sip of his glass, then stared at it.

"Someone has to shoulder the burden of mankind's sins."

Sayla started to get a grasp of what was in the drink - it was spiked with some sort of mild relaxant, probably something Char needed to keep from losing his nerves while overseeing the government of Neo Zeon - and possibly to stave off the nightmares of what he had seen over the past decade-and-a-half. It might as well have been alcohol, considering its effects.

"...This is about getting even with Amuro, isn't it?" Sayla said, walking toward the window, which showed a grove of evergreen trees covered in artificial snow; "It's obvious to me."

"Am I such a small-minded person?" Char said, placing his glass back on the table. "Or is the relaxant making you more honest about your feelings about me?"

"Amuro Ray...a man who believes empathy to be the weapon of a Newtype," his sister mused as she began to ponder her brother's rival. "A woman like me would have the capacity to forgive him, yet you..."

"You know very well why I can't," Char said. Both siblings knew exactly what that meant. As both siblings and fellow Newtypes, both could see the story play out in each other's heads, and from each other's viewpoints. Instead of needlessly repeating the story, they silently watched the memory.

In one of Amuro's later battles during the One Year War, he had contended with Char's Gelgoog and Lalah's Elmeth simultaneously in the RX-78-2 Gundam. The two Zeon Newtypes managed to wear down the Federation pilot enough for Char to deliver a finishing blow - except that Sayla had intervened, causing Lalah to cry out, stopping Char from killing his rival. Amuro took the chance and sliced off the arm off of Char's Gelgoog, but the Elmeth got in the way of his final thrust - Lalah sacrificed herself to save the Red Comet.

"They say two people who are too much alike will end up hating each other," Char said as the images from that memory faded from his vision. "Perhaps that's another reason I can't stand that man."

"Love and hate can be considered two sides of the same coin," Sayla replied with a little smile, though Char answered it with a leer.

"I suggest you not dawdle here, Artesia," Char said, pushing her away. "Even if you're just a reporter now, you were once a Federation soldier on the _White Base_. My protection will only last for so long." Char's sister sighed and put the glass down.

"So your mind's made up?" she asked.

"Nothing you or anyone can say or do will change it," the Red Comet answered grimly.

 _Nothing short of the Earth Federation government accepting fault for everything it did to the Spacenoids,_ Sayla thought.

* * *

Domon, even in the lap of simple luxury, knew one thing was missing - food that could compare to Akito Tenkawa's Martian Bowl. Everything about it, in the martial artist's mind, made it the perfect dinner - it was filling, delicious and nutrient-rich, all at the same time.

As he headed toward the main dining hall, he heard an oddly familiar voice coming from the front desk.

 _Kei? What's she doing here?_ Domon wondered as he approached. But when he got closer, it wasn't Kei, but someone else entirely - a girl, probably about sixteen years old, with dark green eyes, short but wild, almost boyish cyan hair, a maroon vest, yellow finger gloves, a denim shirt and jeans, and purple shoes. A crystal pendant hung around her neck.

"What do you MEAN the rooms are filled up?!" the girl yelled at Tsubasa. "We had a reservation for Room 76B made a year in advance!"

Room 76B...that was Domon's room.

"Listen, pumpkin," Tsubasa said bluntly; "I don't care if you were Wong Yunfat himself, all the rooms are filled up and I'm not about to kick out paying guests."

In earlier times, Domon would have simply let Tsubasa kick this girl out, but now that he wasn't so hot-headed, he saw that the girl was in the right.

"Hey, Mistress," Domon called out. "Go ahead and set her up in 76B. I'll just move into 75A with my mechanic now, if that's all right."

Tsubasa pondered this for a moment.

"Fine. I see no problem with that," she replied.

"Really?!" the girl said excitedly, hopping up and down. "You're the best, mister!" She picked up her things, a pair of two extremely heavy-looking suitcases, and started rushing off at full speed.

"Hey!" Domon called out just before the girl turned the corner. She doubled back and skidded to a stop a few feet from him.

"What's your name?"

"Allenby Beardsley's the name," the girl said cheerfully.

"Domon. Domon Kasshu," Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter replied.

"Awesome! Maybe I'll see you around then, Domon?" Allenby asked. Domon nodded. The girl smiled again, then rushed back in the direction of her newly obtained room...

* * *

Juzo Kabuto couldn't make heads or tails of the relic he had began inspecting. He had gathered hundreds of relics from Bardos Island all those years ago, and had spent weeks, or even months attempting to place a single artifact in the context of the ancient Mycenae and how they may have fallen that one day.

But this relic, a black slate with writing on it, was different. The materials were not of Bardos Island, or anywhere in the Aegean Sea for that matter. What was more, the writing was entirely different than any Mycenean.

He double-checked the analysis results of its materials. They were consistent with materials found on the continental shelf near the Nansei Islands, and also contained traces of an element very similar to Japanium, but was red in color.

Suddenly, the pieces started to fit together in his head - the greatest enemy of the Mycenae, the people of the island beyond the rising sun - the ones who were the sole challengers to the Mycenae's domination of the Earth in the ancient past...

At long last, Dr. Kabuto had the first piece of solid evidence validating the existence of the Mu civilization.

* * *

 _So, they've successfully reached Neo-Hong Kong. That's good._

 _What do you think we should do now?_

 _I believe it's high time you joined them, Akira Hibiki. You've thoroughly mastered controlling Raideen...I'm sure your ancestors would be proud._

 _You do not fear coming under attack?_

 _This place exists in a dimensional pocket. No one else could enter without my permission - not even Atik Yomin. But it seems HE will perish soon, and not from old age. I entrust you with the duty of protecting his loved ones and his masterpiece...and staving off the disaster SHE warned me about._

 _Understood. I won't let you down, Dr. Heaven..._

* * *

 _Hey, who said hot springs episodes had to be nothing but filler? Anyway, next time…_

 _*Zero is back in black, and ready to cause more chaos! Having escaped into the Chinese Federation consulate, DREAM prepares their next move - rescuing the captured Black Knights, who have been scheduled to be executed! But when the_ Nadesico _appears to take them back, Tara comes face-to-face with the Empire's Knight of Eleven, who pilots a machine that seems to be Lifthrasir's doppelganger! How will things pan out? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 46 (Nadesico): Counterattack at the Gallows! Lifthrasir Meets Mimir!**_

 _*It's almost time for the opening ceremonies, so DREAM continues to kick back at Kurogane House while Domon and the Shuffle Alliance prepare, and Kouji continues to get things set up at Photon Power Labs' Neo Hong Kong branch, which has now become its main facility! But it seems that Wong Yunfat is curious about the activities of the Labs, and orders a detective with a keen nose for trouble to investigate! And when three beautiful blonde babes and a force of Mechabeasts led by Baron Ashura come rolling into town looking for Kouji during the opening ceremonies, can he and the rest of Kurogane House survive? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 46 (Ra Cailum): Gundam Fight Finals Begin! Kurogane House's Iron Wall!**_


	71. Chapter 46 Nadesico

_Now to answer a few anonymous reviews…_

 _-No, I don't plan to use any OG mechs from OG canon, except maybe references.  
-Who's to say he hasn't already? Well, okay he hasn't...but maybe I will have him cameo._

 _Now that THAT is done...next up is an event I didn't do before. But with Euphemia still alive and Tera on the scene, how will things play out this time? Find out today!_

* * *

 **Chapter 46 (Nadesico) – Counterattack at the Gallows! Lifthrasir vs Mimir!**

Lelouch was beside himself with mixed emotions as he sat in his room at Ashford looking over photos from the past year. He had managed to sneak back thanks to help from Xemmey, who was able to create a portal in the consulate that came out at Ashford - somehow, the range of the Thresholds had increased dramatically thanks to its additional power core - and he had also fooled the numerous hidden cameras and observers whose sole purpose was monitor his every move.

On the one hand, Nunnally was safe and in the protection of DREAM and the Black Knights, behind the walls of the Chinese consulate. On the other hand, it was like his little sister had been taken over by someone else...this 'Nemo' was as fake a sibling as Rolo was, if Kallen's report was to be believed.

He would find a way to get the true Nunnally back. Right now, he had to deal with the situation in the consulate, without anyone figuring out that he had regained his memories.

"Hello, big brother," Rolo said, having snuck up on Lelouch; "Looking through that album, huh?"

The two flipped through the album, laughing and joking about all of the different events that happened during the year between now and the Black Rebellion. But suddenly, Rolo cut to the real reason he was here.

"Funny. How did you manage to escape?" he said, leering a bit. Lelouch glanced back.

"You heard the news...the military had Babel Tower completely surrounded," Rolo continued; "How'd you get past them?"

Lelouch's mind raced for a plausible excuse.

"The military? Don't you mean the terrorists?" his "brother" answered. "There was an emergency underground passageway. I tried calling you, but I couldn't get any cell phone reception."

His gaze dropped a bit, and he caught sight of a heart-shaped locket hanging on Rolo's cell phone. He had given it to Rolo for his birthday...except that it had been intended as a gift for Nunnally, whose birthday Rolo just happened to share with her. Lelouch had to get it back.

"Say, Rolo," Lelouch said as he gently reached for his phone. "That locket. It's kinda girly, don't you think? Let me have it back, and I'll get you something else..."

Rolo, to Lelouch's surprise, pulled it away and then retreated. It was as if he was actually emotionally attached to the trinket.

"N-no! Don't take this!" the young assassin said, trembling as he clutched the phone and locket fearfully. "You gave it to me...so...it's mine!"

Lelouch took a second to grasp it, but he realized that he might have a way to manipulate Rolo...to gently coax him to his cause, and make him a suitable pawn. It was just a matter of pressing the right buttons.

"Say, how about we watch a little _Gekiganger_?" Lelouch suggested.

"O-okay!" Rolo said excitedly. It was one thing he enjoyed doing with his false brother above all else...

* * *

Back at the consulate, Kallen and C.C. watched the news.

"The remnants of DREAM from the warship _Nadesico_ and the person claiming to be Zero are currently hiding in a section in a section of the Chinese Federation consulate," the newscaster said. "But there is no need to worry - acting Sub-Viceroy Guilford has taken command of the army in place of the wounded Duke Calares, and has the consulate completely surrounded. We've been assured that the Settlement is in no danger."

"We've certainly gotten them jumping, C.C.", Kallen said.

"Of course," C.C. said with a smirk. "We've just created a new nation inside of Britannia's own territory, not to mention we've just declared war on them."

"Have you seen Tara, by the way?" the Guren mk II's pilot asked her compatriot. "I've been wanting to tell her about that machine that attacked us a year ago, and how its pilot sounds exactly like her."

"She locked herself in her room on the _Nadesico_ ," the green-haired witch said. "She's probably crying her head off." At this, Kallen sighed.

"So, you broke the news, then," she said. "Did you at least try to be gentle about it?"

"Broke the news, yes," C.C. replied, "Gently? Um..."

At this, Kallen got up and glared angrily at C.C., not realizing that her method of delivering the news was intentional.

"So you just said 'By the way, your parents are dead'?!" Kallen exclaimed. "You didn't show _any_ sympathy?!"

"Zifell's a warrior," C.C. replied casually. "She's got to learn to handle these things on her own." But instead of just leaving it be, Kallen strode over to her and punched her in the face.

"You idiot!" the redhead yelled. "As DREAMers, we don't just support each other in battle! We're supposed to do it in our daily lives as well!" Without another word, she stormed out of the room.

 _My, my, what a bunch of softies your DREAMers have become, Lelouch,_ C.C. thought as she sat up and rubbed her bruised face, which quickly began to heal...

* * *

Tera wondered how she allowed herself to get mixed up in things like this. While she was supposed to be keeping an eye on Lelouch to make sure he hadn't gotten his memories back, Milly had dragged her into working on a celebratory party for the safe return of the student council's Vice President and his brother. She was a Knight of the Round, for heaven's sake!

But she, a Knight of the Round, was working on maintaining and watching over no less than five different tasks as she stood in front of a stove in the student council's clubhouse kitchen.

"Tera, oven!" Milly said, reading out of a recipe book.

"Yeah, yeah," Tera said as she took a souffle out of the oven.

"Salt," the student council president said.

Tera sprinkled a little salt into a boiling pot of soup.

"Frying pan."

Tera flipped some food sauteing in a pan.

"Egg."

She cracked open an egg and dropped the contents into another pot.

"Bechemel sauce."

She stirred a saucepan containing a creamy white sauce.

 _Good thing I got those cooking lessons from Clovis!_ Tera thought as Milly continued rattling off tasks. _I'd probably have burnt everything by now!_

"Put the gelato on another plate," Milly then said, still not looking away from the cookbook; "And add some rosemary to the sorbet, then add dill seeds to the sauerkraut...oh, the Schwarzwalder Kirschtorte needs…"

"Slow down, Milly," Tera moaned; "I can't do a million things at once like Lelouch can! Why did you ask ME to do all this?!"

"I had no choice," Milly replied. "Lelouch is absent again, Rivalz has no sense of taste and…"

She glanced over at Rivalz, who was kneading some dough, and Shirley, who was trying to mix something with an electric mixer. But she couldn't control the bowl, and it went flying, causing her to slip and fall on her butt.

"Considering she's all thumbs," Tera giggled. "I guess I can understand." As it happened, Tera was assigned to share a room with Shirley while she was on campus, so she got to know her pretty well during her few months at Ashford. Of course, their friendship, like the brotherly relationship between Lelouch and Rolo, was a result of the entire student council have their memories rewritten. They had forgotten all about Nunnally, Lelouch's sister who had mysteriously disappeared after the Black Rebellion. What was more, Shirley herself had memories of being Tera's childhood friend implanted into her - a terrifying testament to Geass' power.

"Hee-hee, nice and obedient!" Milly giggled. "To think I get to order around one of His Majesty's own guards!" But Tera's thoughts had wandered to Shirley.

 _If His Majesty could rewrite Shirley's memories so intricately with his power...could he have also done the same to me?_

She put down what she was doing, grabbed a towel from a nearby cabinet, squatted down and held it out to Shirley.

"Need a towel, roomie?" she asked.

"Tera, frying paaaaaaaaaaannnnn!" Milly cried. Tera looked back and saw the frying pan was starting to emit black smoke...

* * *

The scene in front of the Chinese Federation consulate was getting more and more lively - dozens of Japanese civilians had gathered at the gates, and were watched over by several soldiers in Sutherlands. They were gazing out in desperate silence at something beyond the gate.

Past the gate, and arranged in front of the inner wall of the consulate was a tiered structure made of strong, transparent plexiglass. In each of the three tiers were dozens of Japanese people. But on top were the Black Knights that Tera and Suzaku had captured over a year ago - Ohgi, Tamaki, Tohdoh, Chiba, and the other Holy Swords. They were bound in straitjackets and locked to poles atop the structure by a thick metal brace that locked into place, giving them no means of freeing themselves.

"Can you hear me, Zero?" the voice of a noble warrior came from inside a Gloucester. "I am Lord Gilbert P. Guilford, Knight to Her Royal Highness, Cornelia li Britannia and acting Sub-Viceroy of Area 11!"

Several Burais peeked out from beyond the inner wall. While the wall itself was broken down from the Black Knights' forced entry into the asylum, there was a sort of invisible wall that, if crossed by the Britannians, would cause an international incident.

"Starting tomorrow at 1500 hours," Guilford continued, "all two hundred and fifty-six of these special class-A felons guilty of rebellion against the homeland will be executed for their crimes!"

The Burais made no moves, but the crowd started murmuring.

"Zero, if you value the lives of your people," the Knight concluded; "Then you will surrender yourself without a fight!"

Again, no response from the Burais. Some people in the crowd started crying out, pleading for mercy to be granted to the criminals.

 _To be honest, I hope he does put up some resistance,_ Guilford thought. _That way, I can pay him back for killing Euphemia and putting Cornelia into a coma..._

* * *

Back at Ashford, Shinji, Rei and Kensuke were watching TV in Shinji's dorm room on the Ashford campus. It was larger than the one he had the previous year, and now had space for such amenities. Rei, however, seemed to have her mind on other things.

"I wonder if that masked person in the consulate really is Zero?" Shinji said, recalling the speech the masked man had given earlier in the day.

"Hard to say," Kensuke replied. "It sure sounded like him." Shinji glanced over and noticed Rei somber (even for her) expression.

"Is something wrong, Rei?" he asked.

"I wonder if my big brother is back too, Ikari," the pilot of Unit 00 replied. "The _Nadesico_ came back, after all." She pointed to the screen, which was from a VTOL doing a flyover of the consulate. The _Nadesico_ was parked in what was once the garden.

"It doesn't matter," the pilot of Unit 01 said. "We're not a part of DREAM anymore, are we?"

"I'm just wondering if that's really Prez in the Lifthrasir," Kensuke said. "Because that 'Tera' girl is definitely not the manga club president I adore!"

 _Except that Tera girl disbanded the manga club as soon as she arrived,_ Shinji thought. Just then, they heard someone knock on the door and open it. It was Misato and Toji.

"'Ey, everybody!" Toji said as he stepped inside.

"Hey guys!" Misato said excitedly. "Suzuhara and I have got biiiig news!"

"Hi, Toji," Shinji said, pleased to see one of his friends, though Misato's expression turned to one of mild annoyance.

"Hello, Captain," Rei said in her usual monotone. "Hello, Suzuhara."

"Hiya, Toji!" Kensuke said cheerfully. "What's happening?"

"What," Misato said,"no friendly 'hello' for your favorite commanding officer, Shin-chan?"

"Helloooooo commanding officer!" the pilot of Unit-04 said flirtatiously.

 _Oh, brother,_ Misato thought before turning to the big news. "So, the Commander FINALLY scheduled Unit 03's activation test! It's next week!"

"Took 'im long enough," Toji added. "Dey had me sittin' on my hands for a whole year!"

"Nice!" Kensuke cheered. "It'll be even more awesome when all four team up against Angels and other monsters! Ain't that right, Rei?"

"Perhaps," Rei said. She was also happy to finally have Toji on board, but she wasn't sure of how to express it.

"Personally, I wonder if any more Angels are gonna show up at all," the designated pilot for Eva Unit-03 said. "It's been so long since da last one showed up."

"The Commander says that there are still more coming," Misato said; "So you guys have to always be ready to launch at any time!"

"I hope that the next Angel's a really mean looking guy!" Kensuke said excitedly, getting closer to Misato; "Yeah, an absolute monster that'll make everyone else crap their pants in terror!"

"Please don't say things like that, Kensuke," Shinji murmured. Just then, Kensuke glanced at the collar of Misato's jacket.

"Oh, Misato!" he said; "You got promoted from Captain to Major, didn't you? Congratulations!"

"She did?" Shinji exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I did," Misato giggled awkwardly. "It was after the incident with that Machine Primeval."

"How could you tell?" Rei asked, somehow able to articulate curiosity in her tone. Kensuke drew himself up and pointed to the collar.

"If you look closely," he explained. "Her collar had one pip before - now it has two! That shows she's a Major."

"Da power of da otaku is witnessed," Toji quipped.

"So," Kensuke said, rubbing his hands together as an idea came to him, "Toji's got his big activation test, Misato's been promoted…THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!"

* * *

Now back at the safety of the consulate, Lelouch realized that there was something that had been bothering him. During DREAM's stay in Luoyang over a year ago, there had been a door that no one except the High Eunuchs were allowed to enter. Clearly, it was something they wanted to protect. Any and all attempts to get inside or view its interior remotely had failed.

But now that Gao Hai was under his control - Zero had given the castrated Chinese man a Geass command to do whatever he wished - he could learn the secret of that mysterious door, and possibly use it as leverage to control the Chinese Federation. Having already used the High Eunuch to gain sanctuary in the consulate, there might be a lot Lelouch could make Gao Hai do.

"Gao Hai...I would ask you something," Lelouch asked, still in the guise of Zero.

"Anything for you, Master Zero!" Gao Hai said enthusiastically.

"Can you tell me what was behind that forbidden door in the palace at Luoyang?" he asked. "The place only you High Eunuchs are allowed to enter?"

"Certainly!" Gao Hai said happily, unable to resist the command to do Zero's will; "It's my access console to attend meetings with Seele!"

Lelouch blinked in surprise. He had never heard of such a group. He had uncovered his fair share of hidden groups thanks to his network of spies and informants in all of the governments he had to deal with.

"Seele?" Zero asked. "Who are they?"

"Seele is a group composed of the ones who have been guiding this world since time immemorial!" the Eunuch happily replied. "If you plan to oppose them, Master Zero, then be warned - it will not be easy. They have the will of heaven on their side, after all!"

This astonished Lelouch - if Gao Hai had indeed spoken the truth, then his foe had suddenly gotten a lot more powerful.

 _This Seele organization,_ Lelouch thought, _could it be something under the control of my father through the Eden Vital Church, or even Atik Yomin?!_

But Lelouch smirked behind his mask when he thought of the apparent solution.

 _But if I can learn who they are, it'll be a simple matter of picking them off one at a time._

"Tell me the names of all of Seele's members," Zero ordered.

"Alas, I do not know any of their true identities," Gao Hai sighed. "We only refer to each other by our member numbers, and our voices are somewhat disguised so that we could not recognize them if we encountered their owners in the real world."

 _I should have known it wouldn't be that easy,_ Lelouch thought, grimacing behind his mask; _If this organization really has existed for ages with Atik Yomin's guidance, they'd be smart enough to be able to hide themselves even if one of their own members went rogue._

"What is Seele's goal?" Zero then asked.

"It's…" the Eunuch said before suddenly pausing, "It's…I'm sorry, Master, I cannot tell you that."

 _He's resisting?!_ Lelouch thought.

"Gao Hai, as your master, I order you!" Zero commanded, putting as much authority as he could into his voice. "Tell me Seele's goal!"

"Master Zero, know that I adore you and worship the very ground you walk on," the castrated nobleman moaned, now becoming visibly distraught; "That is why I cannot reveal that to you! Your pure and noble spirit would shatter to pieces if you learned that!"

"I command you to tell me!" Zero roared, pulling out a gun and pointing it at his Geassed servant; "WHAT...IS...SEELE'S...OBJECTIVE?!"

"I can't! I can't!" Gao Hai screamed. "I'd rather die than burden you with that knowledge!" With that, he shoved the rather unathletic Zero, causing him to drop the gun. The eunuch picked it up, aimed it at his own temple, and fired. The Eunuch dropped to the floor, a gaping bullet hole in his head. The gun flew out of Gao Hai's hand from the recoil, splattering blood on Zero's mask.

 _Was this something Atik Yomin anticipated?_ Lelouch thought as he stared at the corpse of the High Eunuchs' leader. _They can even prevent people from learning too much with Geass?_ Just then, Li Xingke and a pair of Chinese guards rushed into the room, alerted by the sound of the gunshot.

"Xingke," Zero said grimly.

"Zero," the Chinese warrior gasped as his hand went to his sword. "Did you…" But suddenly, he thought of something.

 _It really doesn't matter. Even if Zero DID kill him, it's one less worm for me to deal with. For Tianzi's sake, I'll overlook this._

"I can only assume he was planning to use you in some way," Xingke said, putting his sword away. He felt his spine tingling with joy at seeing one of the High Eunuchs dead.

"Indeed," Zero replied, sensing that Xingke had some reason to let him off easy. "I finally saw through his little scheme, so he took his own life rather than allow either of us to kill him."

"I'll tell the officials back home that Gao Hai was killed by accident in the midst of chaotic fighting," Xingke said. "Now if you'll excuse us, his body must be prepared for transport back home for burial." With that, the two men picked up Gao Hai's corpse and carried it out of the room.

 _It seems my war is not simply with my father and the Empire,_ Lelouch thought as he watched the body of one of Seele's own carried out, _but with Seele, who had kept this world in chains since time immemorial!_ He opened up his phone to check the time.

 _Oh no,_ he thought; _I have to make it to the party that Milly was planning for me and Rolo's safe return!_

* * *

At the Zifell mansion, Elina and Idun, two of Tera's aunts, were enjoying a cup of tea and a chat while their butler Porter stood ready for anything they might request. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a bruised and limping Lugh - he had finally returned home from his fight with DREAM.

"Lugh!" Elina exclaimed. "Porter! Send for our physician immediately!" The butler nodded and hurried to do his mistress' command. Meanwhile, the two noblewomen eased the wounded Lugh into one of the soft chairs they had been sitting in.

"Elina, Idun…" he grunted.

"What in the world happened out there?" Elina asked, terrified to see her brother-in-law in such a state. They had seen the incident at Babel Tower on the news, and had been also following developments in the incident.

"I...underestimated the prototype's power," the pilot of the XEM-02 said; "Ggh...that thing's a demon..." He tried to lean back, but an injury flared up, making him grunt in pain.

"Try not to move so much!" Elina exclaimed.

"Elina...you don't need to help me," Lugh said, his teeth clenched. "You're carrying Cedric's child. I should be…"

"Please leave Lugh's care to me and the physician, Elina," Idun said in a rather un-enthusiastic manner. The pregnant woman nodded and departed, her hands cradling her growing belly.

 _Tera...please be careful,_ she thought as her thoughts wandered to her niece; _Even if you are a Knight of the Round, you mustn't underestimate DREAM's mobile weapons..._

* * *

The rest of the day came and went, and before long, morning of the day of the execution came, and there was no sign of Zero appearing. Noon arrived as Tera and Shirley were eating lunch together in the student council meeting hall with Milly and Rivalz, feasting on leftovers from the party the previous night.

"It seems that the execution of the rebel terrorists who once called themselves the Black Knights will be starting soon," the newscaster announced. "Three hours remain until the deadline, and neither the person dressed as Zero nor the Chinese Federation consulate have issued any statements." As the various news cameras showed the situation from various angles, they could see the anguished faces of the Japanese onlookers, who were still praying for their savior to appear and create another miracle.

Just then, Tera's cell phone rang.

"What's the situation, Guilford?" she said - she had been waiting for this call for some time, especially after hearing how DREAM had put a hurting on Lugh.

"I think DREAM is getting ready to make a rescue attempt," Guilford said. "I'd appreciate your presence in the Bohort in case they do try anything."

"I'll be there ASAP," she said, "Riding astride Bohort." As a Knight of the Round, she followed their custom of naming their personal machines after a figure from the legends of King Arthur, supposedly an ancestor of the Britannian royal family. In her case, she officially named it after Sir Bors, who was called "Bohort" in French. But she always preferred to call it by its original name.

"Uh-oh," Rivalz said as Tera hung up. "Duty calls?"

"Be careful, Tera," Shirley said. "Even if you are a Knight of the Round, I still worry."

Tera smiled - Shirley had the same honest and gentle kindness as Leila, though she lacked the W-0 commander's intelligence.

"Thank you, my friend," Tera mumbled as she departed...

* * *

The hour of the execution was drawing ever closer, and many of the former Black Knights were starting to despair of Zero ever appearing.

"In the end, Zero abandoned us," Chiba sighed. "He's not going to come, nor will anyone else in DREAM."

"He's gonna come!" Tamaki cried. "If that's really Zero...if he's really alive, then I KNOW he'll create a miracle and get us out of this mess!"

"A miracle, huh?" Tohdoh mused, while Ohgi remained silent, accepting his imminent fate with as much dignity as he could. Just then, a portal appeared above the structure they were bound to - out of it came Mimir Dysphoria.

"He won't be performing any miracles today," Tera's voice came from its speaker as the XEM-04 descended to land beside Guilford.

"That machine…" Chiba gasped.

"It's the same one from a year ago!" Tohdoh exclaimed.

"Hear me, Zero and foolish soldiers of DREAM!" the Knight of Eleven bellowed. "I am Tera Zifell, His Majesty's Knight of Eleven! Don't think about trying anything underhanded...this XEM-04 Mimir Bohort and I overpowered your Black Knights a year ago...and I'll be more than happy to do it again!"

* * *

Tera's declaration send waves of panic and unease coursing through DREAM's core forces - seemingly out of nowhere, another XEM Series machine had appeared - and what was more, a girl who sounded exactly like Tara was piloting it!

The only ones who seemed to keep their heads were Lelouch and Kallen. In particular, the prince found the need to comfort Lifthrasir's pilot, who had lost most of her family to the Britannian Empire...and at the same time, he felt partially to blame.

 _Zifell's emotional state is unstable enough from her parents' deaths,_ the rebel leader thought. _Who knows what could happen if she clashes with someone who could be her long-lost twin sister? I have to do whatever I can to put her at ease before she does something foolish!_

"Tara...I wanted to say that I'm sorry about your parents," he said as he entered the room. "I had thought about evacuating them to a safer area back then..." But Tara seemed oddly calm, which Zero didn't notice until after he had finished his sentence. When she turned to face him, the masked man immediately saw that Tara had stopped crying, and that her eyes seemed to have a fiery glint to them…

One that Lelouch had often seen in his mother's eyes whenever she had her mind set on something.

"It's okay, Zero," Tara said. "It's not remotely your fault. It was the Empire that stole my family from me, not you."

 _You're like my mother,_ Lelouch thought. _Is that why I entrusted you with my secret?_

"All of my mother's blood relatives were killed during the invasion," Tara said, walking up to Zero; "And my father was disowned by his own family, all because he loved my mother...and I can only assume that Britannia is also behind my parents' own deaths.

She paused and lowered her hands to her sides, clenching them into fists.

"And now, this Tera person..."

"It's as you fear," Zero said, "she's taken over your life at school. You can't return until we deal with her, if at all."

"Then it's official," Lifthrasir's pilot said after taking in this final tidbit of bad news. "Even if we're related by blood, the Zifell family has become my enemy. So I'll live for the sake of freeing the Japan that my mother and her family loved, and take their family name as my own."

She held her right fist over her chest as she made a vow...

"With you as my witness, Zero...I, Tara Amakuni, swear here and now to make the United States of Japan a nation the Amakuni clan would have adored, and to make the Britannian Empire - the Zifell family in particular - pay for their crimes!"

* * *

It was only a few minutes before the execution, and DREAM was running out of ideas. The only thing that seemed reasonable to them was to make an attempt to snag the prisoners and make a run for it. But that would inevitably trigger a battle, and that might force Xingke to act against them.

But as Zero, C.C., Yurika, Ruri and Hayato talked strategy, Euphemia suddenly entered the room.

"Zero, Miss C.C., Captain Misumaru, Mister Jin?" she said politely.

"Can this wait, Princess Euphemia?" Ruri said. "We're thinking of a way to save the prisoners, especially Zero's Black Knight subordinates."

"Then simply offer me in exchange for the prisoners," the princess suggested. "I'm sure Sir Guilford would accept such a deal." This idea shocked everyone in the room except Zero, who immediately started to consider Euphemia's reasoning.

"You're quite cunning, Princess," Zero said. "You're playing on the fact that Sir Guilford is your sister's Knight. He would surely want to see you back in Britannian hands, safe and sound."

"And if they execute them anyway?" Hayato asked. "These guys aren't likely to play fair, especially now that they've brought in one of the Empire's best soldiers."

"Then go ahead and kill me in exchange," Euphemia replied without hesitation and with a courageous look on her face. "For the sake of Japan's freedom and for the happiness of my sister Nunnally...I'll lay down my life without hesitation!" Everyone, even Zero, was awestruck at the sheer audacity of her words, and that she was being completely serious.

But only Lelouch knew why.

 _The Geass,_ the prince thought; _She's still affected by my Geass from a year ago!_

"Euphemia...I'll put my trust in you," he said as he stood up and presented his hand to the princess like a gentleman. "Come, we have to prepare you for the exchange."

* * *

Only a minute remained until 1500 hours, and there was still no sign of Zero. Assuming that the masked man had abandoned his own subordinates, and the prisoners, Guilford turned to an assembled row of Knightmares, who were prepared to fire on and slaughter the trapped Japanese. Instead of their oversized machine guns, they had smaller anti-personnel guns mounted on their chests.

"Take aim! The appointed hour of these terrorists' end is nigh!" Guilford said as he waited for the hour to strike. The seconds seemed to last an eternity as Ohgi and the others prepared to meet their end.

"No, please!" Tamaki screamed.

"Let it end," Ohgi said calmly. "We did pretty well, didn't we?" But right at 1500, before Guilford could give the order, a voice the Japanese all dared hope to hear called out.

"WRONG, GUILFORD!"

Zero's Burai appeared at the opening in the wall. The masked man himself opened his cockpit and stood up.

"It's Zero…" Chiba gasped. "He didn't abandon us after all!"

"I knew you'd save us!" Tamaki whooped. "Zeroooooo!"

"Typical Zero," Tera mumbled. "Always opting for as dramatic an entrance as possible."

"These men and women you're executing are not terrorists!" Zero declared. "They are members of the Black Knights...soldiers of DREAM and of the United States of Japan!" The crowd began to murmur and chatter more loudly, elated that their savior had not abandoned them.

"As you desired, I have come to save my comrades," the masked man continued. "But I will not surrender myself. Instead, I have something much more valuable to offer in exchange." With that, someone covered by one of Zero's spare black cloaks stepped out of the cockpit as well - they had been scrunched in there.

"You see, I have a hostage of my own that my allies have been holding on to for the past year. In exchange for freeing my subordinates, I'll release this person to your keeping."

"Who could you possibly have that we'd accept?"

Just then, the person covered by the cloak removed their disguise, astonishing the crowd - it was indeed Euphemia, as they planned.

"Impossible!" Guilford gasped, even though his heart wished that his eyes were not deceiving him.

"That's...Princess Euphemia?!" Tera exclaimed. "But isn't she..."

"It's true that she was shot during the tragedy of the Specially Administrative Zone," the masked prince explained. "But I knew that Euphemia was be too valuable a bargaining chip to just let die. So, my medics snatched her away from death's door and hid her in a place you could never hope to reach while she recovered."

 _The other world,_ Tera thought - she and the other members of the Emperor's inner circle were aware of the existence of the Universal Century world.

"So, how about it?" Zero asked. "Release and pardon these prisoners and my soldiers, and I shall guarantee the safety of your fair princess. Fear not, I have treated her with the utmost respect - after all, she and I were partners in the SAZ project."

 _Damn that Zero,_ Guilford thought; _he knows how much Cornelia adores her little sister! If I don't accept this offer, who knows what he'll do to her?!_

"Very well," Cornelia's Knight sighed. "I accept your terms." The crowd of Japanese cheered - not only would the prisoners and Black Knights be released, but the Britannian princess who loved them was back.

"Guilford?!" Tera exclaimed. "Are you insane?! What if she's an impostor?"

"That's Euphemia," Guilford replied. "Without a shadow of a doubt, I know that the _real_ Princess Euphemia, sister to Princess Cornelia, is standing before us! I can tell, even from this distance!" Tera scowled.

 _Fine, we'll let the prisoners go,_ the Knight of Eleven thought. _But I will bring you to justice, Zero!_

"Release the prisoners at once!" Tera ordered. "Assemble them in front of us once their bonds have been removed!" The multi-tiered structure was opened, and soldiers began to herd the prisoners out, while others flew up to the top of the structure via VTOL craft and removed the Black Knights from their bonds and mixing them into the other prisoners. Zero helped Euphemia down from his Burai and guided her into position to make the exchange.

"Our hostages will start walking at the same time," Guilford said. "That way, we'll ensure the safety of them all."

"That seems fair," Zero said. With that, the two sets of prisoners started to walk toward each other. As they passed, Euphemia slowed down so she could see the happy faces of the newly released prisoners and hear their words of thanks. Zero watched to make sure both sides got their Finally, as soon as Euphemia reached Guilford's position, some of the ground troops immediately formed a protective circle around Euphemia.

"Euphemia has been secured, my lord," one of the soldiers said. As if that were some sort of signal, Mimir Dysphoria launched itself forward, intending to snatch Zero up while he was off the grounds of the consulate while the rest of the group herded Euphemia to safety.

"So much for a knight's honor!" Zero mocked. Just then, a portal opened, and out came Lifthrasir, who blocked Mimir's progress.

"You're not laying a finger on Zero OR the prisoners!" Tara declared.

 _The XEM-00!_ Tera thought. _This thing nearly killed Uncle Lugh!_ But unwilling to back down and forever stain her title with cowardice, she instead hopped back and prepared to meet with her doppelganger in battle.

Tara, her heart filled with a burning desire to avenge her family, launched herself at Mimir, and the two began to clash. The crowd outside immediately started to flee the area - more out of a desire to give Zero's champion room to fight rather than out of terror.

"Hurry up with the loading!" cried Kallen, who was in the Guren as a reinforcement in case Britannian sent more Knightmares; "The sooner we get everyone on, the sooner we can leave!"

Meanwhile, the XEM-00 and XEM-04 took their fight to the skies, clashing and firing on each other in a spectacular display of beams, tornadoes and tonfa blows.

"The Britannians must have made you into some sort of double for me," Tara said to her doppelganger as she fired several shots from her rifle; "And because of them, my mom and dad are..."

"Are you daft?!" Tera replied, appalled at the idea; "It was Zero who killed them, so they could get the hands on that prototype you're piloting! Besides, you're a fake version of _me_!" But unbeknownst to either of them, their minds began to resonate as similar thoughts came to them...

 _The Emperor…_

 _Lelouch..._

 _He must have used his Geass on this girl to make her think she was me!_

Back on the ground, Tohdoh was letting other prisoners go first so he could observe this battle. And his years of combat as a Japanese soldier, a soldier for the JLF and as a warrior of DREAM led him to notice something about the two combatants.

 _Their movements...their fighting style...their tactics...they're EXACTLY the same! It's as if they know each other's thoughts!_

While Tera was flustered at her inability to deal with Lifthrasir, Tara couldn't help but find a bit of humor in it.

"You might know everything I'm going to do," she quipped as the two clashed, their tonfas pressing up against each other, "But that's not going to help you, 'cause I know everything YOU'RE going to do - STRANGE, ISN'T IT?!"

"Don't screw with me!" Tera yelled. The two shoved each other back, pulled out their rifles and took aim. But before either of them could fire, a message came over the Lifthrasir's comm.

"Tara, everyone's safely aboard the _Nadesico_!" Yurika said. "We're leaving!" Tara smiled and lowered her rifles, then dodged the beams from her doppelganger.

"Looks like we'll have to settle this later," the Lifthrasir's pilot said snidely. "Sayonara, faker!" With that, she opened a portal and warped away. Tera rushed after it, but it closed before she could reach it...

* * *

Inside Seele's meeting chamber, two of the black monoliths had gone silent while the remaining ones were still lit.

"The first bearer has learned of our existence," 11 said grimly.

"He has learned that we exist, and nothing more," 13 said. "Though it is a shame to lose yet another member of our number."

"Even if a pawn knows that people are being played," 02 said, "they can only move as they are able, and the bearers are but pawns."

"This pawn is so arrogant to think that he can challenge us, the servants of God, whose will moves the very heavens themselves!" 05 harrumphed. "We should not be provoked so!"

"And what of the appearance of this second vessel," 06 hissed; "Who controls the Lifthrasir and the original TZUM?"

"We have no choice regarding the first bearer," 04 said. "It is written in the Scrolls themselves that he would challenge us. Only though that opposition will he come to fully appreciate the divine plan."

"Then as servants of God," 01 said, "we must do His will and oblige this foolish pawn. As for the two vessels, we will know which is the true and which is the false in time. Until we know for sure, both must remain alive..."

* * *

 _And that's it for now. This definitely won't be the last time Tara and Tera clash, so keep reading! Be sure to write reviews if you like my stories - I really, REALLY appreciate them!_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	72. Chapter 46 Ra Cailum

_Next up is another event I didn't do in the original version! Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 46 (Ra Cailum) - Gundam Fight Finals Begin! Kurogane House's Iron Wall!**

As the day of the Gundam Fight Finals' opening ceremony approached, Team Dai-Gurren would frequently look up toward the heavens to watch for signs of the moon beginning to fall. They received no word from Harry regarding that either. Was the Anti-Spiral bluffing? Or was there something they hadn't anticipated? Rossiu, using the biocomputer he kept in Kamina City, checked the city's growing population - there were still only about five million people present in Neo-Hong Kong, only halfway to the ten million needed to trigger the moon's fall, but more and more people were trickling in every day.

Meanwhile, Londo Bell awaited word of Neo-Zeon's next move. Amuro suspected Char would try something during the Gundam Fight Finals. The question was exactly when.

There were rebels hiding on Axis to consider as well. Would the Turn X be involved in this battle? This worried Loran to no end.

But it wasn't long before the hype over the Finals began to grip even the most worried and vigilant members of DREAM, especially on the opening day of the Finals. DREAM, of course, were rooting for the five members of the Shuffle Alliance. On the day of the Finals, everyone at Kurogane House decided to attend the opening ceremonies in one fashion or another. Miku, Janus, Xengar, the Cyber Beast Force, Asuka, the two Purus, Kouji and his younger brother Shiro were all in attendance.

"Here he comes! Here comes Domon!" Miku called out excitedly as God Gundam passed by.

"Oh...excuse me," someone said from behind them. "Are you from Neo-Japan as well?" The four turned around and saw a young man about Janus' age with wild unkempt hair, a red shirt and red shorts, making him look like he had just come back from soccer practice.

"Oh, yeah," Masato Shikubu said. "You're in time to see God Gundam pass by. Here, have a look!" The young man nodded gratefully and squeezed his way into the front where he could get a good look at the towering God Gundam.

"Impressive. It's quite a machine," the young man commented. "You know its pilot?"

"Yeah," Janus answered. "We're pretty tight with Domon Kasshu, actually. If you'd like, I can introduce you to him once the ceremony is over."

"I heard he's staying at Kurogane House," the young man then said. "I was hoping to stay there as well, but it seems every room is full."

"There must be one or two rooms still free. I'll see if I can't arrange something."

"You're too kind, sir...oh, and you'll probably be needing my name," the young man said.

"Hello, Mistress? This is Xengar. I'm calling on behalf of a...tell me your name?"

"My name...it's Akira Hibiki."

Nearby, Shiro and the two Purus were chatting it up, as they had been all morning. Even having only been here for a few days, the three kids struck up a fast friendship. Of course, that was only because Shiro, even at his tender age of ten, was already getting interested in girls. Asuka next to Puru Two, yawning widely with boredom as she watched the Gundams parade.

But when Shiro turned to his left, he saw a beautiful blue-eyed girl with long blonde hair in the stands sitting next to him, oddly unsupervised. The boy found himself immediately smitten by the girl - she seemed absolutely flawless, and her eyes were filled with a gentle innocence.

"Um...hi," he said, blushing deeply.

"Guten tag!" the girl said in flawless German, making Asuka's ears perk before she switched to Japanese. "I'm Lorelei. What's your name?"

"I'm Shiro," the boy replied; "And these are my friends Puru, Puru Two and Asuka!"

"Guten tag!" Asuka replied, happy to meet a fellow German speaker, while the two Purus answered her in English. Suddenly, a small explosion rocked the stadium, but it was one too small to do any real harm. From out of the water rose a familiar Gundam - Gundam Spiegel.

"Yay! It's Schwarz! It's Schwarz Bruder!" Lorelei cheered as she recognized the Neo-German Gundam Fighter; "He made it!" Just then, riding astride a massive robot horse came Master Gundam, with Master Asia, the reigning champion, piloting it.

Domon, who stood in the arena with the other fighters, could immediately tell that this was the real deal. The one he had defeated back in the Guyana Highlands - even though it was made of DG Cells - its energy and fighting spirit couldn't compare to the aura being given off by this fighter.

However, everyone else was shocked to see that the man had survived. The Gundam raised its hands as if to silence the crowd.

"Gundam Fighters of the Earth Sphere, I welcome you and congratulate you for making it this far!" he declared. "In this 4th Gundam Fight, each of you will fight each other in preliminary matches to determine who among you are the strongest. The fighters with the most wins will go onto the Battle Royale on Lantau Island."

"However...as the reigning champion and the most experienced Fighter around, I'll be waiting there for all of you..."

Master Gundam clenched its fist.

"...Waiting to crush you! I will finally be...the ultimate champion - the Undefeated of the East, West, South, North and Center; I will become SUPER ASIA, AND BE CHAMPION OF ALL! HAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow," Asuka quipped. "This guy's a regular ham and cheese sandwich."

"If that's so," Domon answered, "then I make a declaration as well! I declare right here and now that I will win ALL of my preliminary matches, all to just to face you!"

The crowd and other Gundam Fighters let out a gasp at the bravado of this remark and began to stir again. But they soon quieted down as the roof of a small building opened up and an ornate chair, occupied by Wong Yunfat himself, rose out of it.

"Now, now, everyone...these ceremonies are all about harmony and unity!" he said. "Save your energy for the upcoming matches, especially since you'll have to play by three new rules."

"New rules?!" Shinobu exclaimed. "This Wong has got some nerve!"

"Except he kinda rules the Earth Federation right now," Kouji replied. "At least politically. He has been awfully hands-off about his governing, though."

"First! The Gundam used may be repaired, reconstructed and replaced without being disqualified!" Wong declared. No one in DREAM saw any problem with this.

"Second...the cockpit of an opponent's Gundam may be targeted!"

"Whoa! That means..." Miku exclaimed.

"...These matches could be fights to the death!" Janus added. "This guy is crazy!"

"The final rule is this..." Wong concluded; "The remaining survivor of the Battle Royale shall be given the title 'Gundam of Gundams' on top of their country being given the right to rule the Earth Federation!"

The crowd cheered at this statement. Of course, DREAM wasn't amused by some silly title. They all immediately began to suspect this man was up to something.

"And to commemorate these opening ceremonies, I invite Neo-Hong Kong's Master Gundam and Neo-Japan's God Gundam to demonstrate their abilities!"

Master Gundam and God Gundam stepped forward into the center of the field, prepared to give the crowd an exhibition match to remember...and it would be a practice run for the match both knew was inevitable...

* * *

Upon the group's return to Kurogane House (plus Akira and minus Shiro, Lorelei and Xengar), they found a police car parked outside. Upon approaching the inn, they saw a large man with a square jaw, shoulder-length black hair and eyes, and sporting a fedora and trenchcoat enter. Django stood outside as always.

"What are the cops doing here, Django?" Janus asked. "Don't tell me my reputation as a thief spread all the way…"

"Ah, quit worrying," the sombrero-sporting gunman said. "He's a regular." When the group entered the lobby, they saw the mistress chatting with the man in the trenchcoat.

"The usual, Inspector Ankokuji?" Tsubasa asked the man.

"Not this time," Ankokuji said, waving his hand. "I've got orders to give this place a proper once-over. The governor wants me to make sure everything's up to code."

"That time of year again?" the mistress said with a raised eyebrow. "Why'd he send you this time?" Ankokuji shrugged.

"Beats me," he said. "But I can't very well ignore an assignment from the governor himself." Just then, Kiku entered, wheeling a cart of laundry - it was starting to pile up with DREAM serving as guests in Kurogane House.

"Oh, Sister Kiku!" Tsubasa said. "Please see to the Inspector's needs. Give him a full service this time."

"Of course, Mistress," the old woman said. "Right this way, Inspector dear!" The detective grinned and followed the tiny lady. Once they were gone, the group approached the desk.

"Mistress, what's going on?" Janus asked uneasily.

"Just the yearly inspection, apparently."

"Inspection?" Kouji said, leering a little. "They usually don't send cops to inspect places like this."

"Don't worry, Kouji," Tsubasa said with a smirk. "He won't give us any bad marks...not that we don't strive for quality, of course."

"But what if he's looking for the Pilder?" Mazinger Z's pilot said. "If Master Asia has Wong's ear, he could very well be a dupe for Atik..."

"Wong's been a primary sponsor for Photon Power Labs," Tsubasa interrupted him. "Half of the city's electricity is produced by a Photon Energy plant that your grandfather created - the same plant that channels its excess heat to keep the water of the hot springs at the right temperature. That old snake Wong would never turn on the labs knowingly." Reassured by the Mistress' words, Kouji decided to turn to the matter he had wanted to discuss with Kurogane House's manager.

"Mistress," he said, "this is…"

"Hello again, Akira," Tsubasa said in a friendly manner. "I wager this is your first time at Kurogane House?"

"You know each other?" Asuka exclaimed.

"I work at Photon Power Labs now," Akira said. "I've been introduced to everyone there, including Juzo Kabuto himself!"

"Odd, Grandpa never mentioned you," Kouji quipped. "Well, I guess it saves me some talking. I guess we'll all be off then." With that, the group departed. But Mazinger Z's pilot was stopped when Tsubasa grabbed his arm.

"Hold it," she said, her face betraying some tenseness. "Shiro and Xengar aren't with you. Where did they go?"

"Oh, Shiro made a new friend and wanted to spend the rest of the day with her," the young man replied, "So Xengar decided to be their chaperone. Why do you ask?" Tsubasa's tenseness faded when she heard that Shiro was being watched.

"Your old man would likely be concerned if one of his grandsons didn't return without a good reason," she replied plainly; "But if he's with an adult that you trust, then I see no problem..."

* * *

Things weren't going too well for Baron Ashura. Bound to a tangle of chains inside a vast chamber filled with gears, the two-faced golem was being shocked repeatedly by a very angry Dr. Hell. Count Brocken and Viscount Pygman, another one of the mad scientist's servants watched. Pygman was a tall African man with pupil-less eyes, curly black hair worn in a flat shape, and wore a suit with a black jacket, blue vest, red shirt, white tie, and black pants. To top it all off, he also had red lines on his face, running from his forehead, over his eyes and down to his chin. This fellow seemed to get around well enough, but was in fact blind, and looked pained at listening to Ashura suffer. Brocken, on the other hand, was quite amused.

"Baron Ashura!" Dr. Hell boomed; "Just when will you defeat that foolish Photon Power Labs and bring me the Photon Power it keeps?!"

He administered another shock to Ashura, and both halves cried out in agony.

"Just how many Mechabeasts have been lost due to your incompetence?!" the scientist ranted; "And that was even before that meddling Raideen appeared!"

"Forgive me!" Ashura's two halves moaned simultaneously; "Forgive meeeee!" Finally, Dr. Hell swung his scepter, cutting the chains and ending Ashura's torture - Dr. Hell knew he had made his point clear.

"At this rate, my dream of world domination will never become a reality," the mad scientist grumbled, "Especially now that accursed Mazinger Z has returned!"

"Please," Ashura moaned; "Just give this humble servant of yours a chance to…"

"Silence!" Hell snapped before turning to his two other generals; "Brocken! We shall go to the strategy meeting hall!" With that, Brocken and Dr. Hell departed, but Pygman lingered for a bit, and put a friendly hand on the seething Baron's shoulder.

"Don't let it get you down," he said. "Your efforts have not been in vain. As long as you keep giving it your all, someday..."

"Be quiet!" Ashura said angrily, slapping Pygman's hand away. "Baron Ashura needs no pity!" Pygman, getting the hint, stood up and went on his way. Alone again, the two halves continued to fume over their state.

"Damn that Dr. Hell," the male half seethed quietly.

"He humiliates us like this, and we can't touch him!" the female half hissed.

"Curse you, Dr. Hell…" the male half said before unconsciously taking turns with the female half with each phrase; "Curse you, Tsubasa Nishikori…curse you, servant of Mu…but most of all…"

"...CURSE YOU, KOUJI KABUTO AND MAZINGER Z!" the two halves screamed in unison, the words resonating throughout Dr. Hell's lair...

* * *

The main streets of Neo-Hong Kong bustled with activity - vendors of all sorts of goods were gathered here to take advantage of this opportunity to do good business. There were also numerous rides and other attractions. They even passed some of the Gundam Fighters competing in the Finals.

"It's like a carnival!" Shiro said, grinning widely.

"Considering the importance of this event," Xengar commented. "I suppose it would be a good place to sell goods and services." They paused when they spotted a man hawking a familiar carnival game.

"You look like a big, strong fella!" the hawker said. "Care to test your strength? Ring the bell, win a prize!"

"Give it a try, Xengar!" Shiro said. "Show us how strong you really are!"

"It's clearly rigged," the android replied, noting a subtly placed wooden bar that prevented the bell from being rung.

"Pleeeeease?" Lorelei pleaded, making a face at the android in such a manner that caused him to momentarily see another girl in her place.

"Very well," he sighed. He forked over some money, picked up the hammer, and held it tightly as he brought over his head.

" **CHESTOOOOOOOOO!"**

He brought down the hammer with such force that the ringer shot up, broke through the wooden bar and struck the bell hard enough to pierce straight through it. Both Shiro and the hawker's jaws dropped, while Lorelei clapped with glee.

"You're super strong!" the girl said excitedly. "Can I have your prize?"

Xengar nodded. The girl pointed to a large plush toy - a human-shaped plush with extremely large eyes, clad in blue armor and packing what seemed to be an arm cannon. The hawker, his jaw still hanging open, took the plush and gave it to the android.

"Here you are, Lorelei," Xengar said.

"You're very nice, Xengar!" Just like my papa!"

 _Why is Xengar so fixated on impressing Lorelei?_ Shiro thought as he watched Lorelei squeeze the plush; _Is he some sort of lolicon?_

They continued walking, but quickly spotted a lean man with green-tinted skin, snake-like eyes, a turban and carrying a flute around his neck.

"Excuse me, you three," the man in the turban said.

"You are Neo-India's Gundam Fighter, are you not?" Xengar said, recognizing the man and immediately put on guard.

"Indeed - I am Chandra Sijema," the Gundam Fighter replied. "I'm impressed you recognized me, having only seen me once. Would you like your fortune told? It's a little side business I have on top of being a Gundam Fighter."

"How much?" the android asked.

"You and the girl have auras unlike any I've ever seen. For the honor of reading the auras of such unusual people, I shall charge you half of my rate - only ten Federation dollars each." Xengar frowned and turned away from Chandra, unimpressed by his offer.

"Let us go elsewhere, you two," he said; "I won't spend money on this char…"

"Here you are!" Lorelei's voice came from behind him. He turned back around and saw Lorelei handing the fortune teller twenty dollars in cash.

"It will be fun, nein?" the girl said as she sat down in front of the green-skinned man. "Besides, this is Neo-India's Gundam Fighter - he is surely a very gifted person." After slipping the money into a basket next to him, he turned to the Neo-German girl.

"Now, allow me to read your aura, Miss Lorelei," he said, waving his arms a few inches from the girl's body as if rubbing an invisible force field. "From it, I shall divine your past, present and future." He closed his eyes and focused and started chanting something.

"You have come a great distance to this place," he said. "In my mind's eye, I see a great, dark castle beside a blue river."

"Incredible!" Lorelei squealed. "He knows where me and my papa live!"

"But seeing the Gundam Fight is not the reason you came," Chandra continued. "You are looking for certain people - people who go back a long way with your papa."

"Yes, that's right!" the girl giggled. "It's like he knows me perfectly!"

"However," the fortune teller continued, his tone turning grim, "if you should return with these people, I foresee…"

But he stopped, his expression suddenly turned to one of puzzlement.

"Odd...it seems that destiny becomes tangled in your future, girl," Chandra said before opening his eyes. "Forgive me, I cannot tell whether your future is for good or for ill! All I could make out were these wiggling red shapes..."

 _Tangled destiny?_ Xengar thought. _Could it be something to do with Thresholds? But those wiggling red shapes do not bode well._

"Well, regardless of what the future holds, I must obey my papa's wish," Lorelei said resolutely. "Thank you, sir!" With that, she stood up.

"And how about you, good sir?" Neo-India's Gundam Fighter asked. "Do you wish to see if I can read your aura?"

"I place my faith in my ability to make my own destiny," the android said cynically as he approached and sat down. "But since Lorelei already paid for me, I shan't waste her money." Again, he went through his preparations.

 _I doubt this man could read the aura of a machine such as myself,_ Xengar thought. _I shall expose him as a charlatan!_

"Hmm...in your past, I see…" Chandra began. But again, the look of bewilderment returned to his face. His mind's eye did indeed sense Xengar's past, present and future, but they were a mix of images that seemed to defy his comprehension.

 _What in the world?!_ he thought; _His destiny is even more tangled than the girl's! I cannot tell where his past, present and future begin or end!_

"You are truly unique, sir," the Gundam Fighter said, opening his eyes. "Never have I found someone whose aura I was completely unable to read!" Xengar, sensing his victory stood up and presented his hand.

"As I thought, you are a fraud!" he boomed. "Refund Miss Lorelei's payment or I'll expose you for what you are!" In response, Chandra scowled as he reached into his basket.

"I assure you that I am no fraud," the Gundam Fighter said. "But since I failed to provide you the service..."

He fished out the twenty dollars Lorelei had paid and handed it to Xengar, who returned it to Lorelei. With that, they went on their way again.

"You are amazing, Xengar!" Lorelei squealed. "To have a destiny that cannot be read!" At this, Xengar smirked. "But he truly did reveal my past and present."

"If that's true," the android said, "then you shouldn't be all alone. I'll see if the Mistress can't accommodate you." Shiro grinned - he would finally have his chance to win Lorelei's heart...

* * *

Back at Kurogane House, Janus, Shinobu and the Shuffle Alliance were enjoying a meal at Kurogane House's restaurant. Sensei, the head chef, had personally prepared their food, and was quietly watching them eat. Yasu, who was on break, also watched, seeing how they'd react to the silent man's cooking.

"Holy cow," Janus exclaimed after he swallowed a little sashimi. "I didn't think it was possible, but this is BETTER than Tenkawa's cooking!" The rest of the diners nodded in agreement before they continued their feast. Sensei smiled behind the bandana he wore around his mouth.

"And to think, this is all on the Feddies' tab!" Sai Saichi added after swallowing a bite of steak. Yasu stepped in at this point.

"So, I heard you're all buddies with the infamous Ryoma 'Tomahawk' Nagare and Hayato 'Eyes-Ears-Nose' Jin," he said. "Too bad they didn't come - we all really wanted to meet 'em ourselves."

"Huh?" Shinobu said. "You knew them, Yasu? And what kind of nicknames are those, anyway?"

"Only the names of two of the underworld's most fearsome characters," the head bath attendant said, "At least in Japan." Seeing that he had caught the diners' interest, he continued to explain.

"Ryoma's not only a deadly master of karate," Yasu said, "but he could lop off the heads of ten men with one swing of an ax." Janus swallowed his latest bite, his expression suddenly turning nervous. Chibodee, however, simply whistled.

"Hayato, meanwhile, was not only a leader of an anti-government student protest group, but had monstrous strength and intelligence," Yasu continued. "When he was a kid, he took an IQ test, revealing that his IQ was 300."

"Three hundred?" George said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "He must be a genius, then."

"They say that if you go over 280," the bath attendant chuckled. "You're medically insane."

"Glad they're on our side," Janus said, trying not to tremble with fear. But Yasu got in his face and grinned unnervingly.

"Hayato had this really gruesome way of killing people," he chuckled. "He'd take out..."

Suddenly, he jabbed at Janus' eyes with two fingers.

"...Your eyes!"

He thrust his two index fingers at Janus' ears.

"...Your ears!"

He grabbed Janus' nose and pretended to yank it off.

"...Your nose!"

Granlif's pilot could barely keep himself from crying out during the whole routine.

"If you guys knew them and their reputations," Argo said, "Then you must have been quite the criminals yourselves."

"That's in the past now," Yasu chuckled. "But let's just say that the five of us all went straight and started working here because we owe the Mistress everything..."

* * *

For the sake of his own goals and staying in Dr. Hell's good graces, Baron Ashura was going to claim victory over DREAM himself. To that end, it had hijacked one of Dr. Hell's mobile bases - the underwater fortress Saluud.

"Ashura, what are you up to?!" Dr. Hell cried.

"Forgive me, Dr. Hell," Ashura answered, "But please watch me as I risk my life to destroy that meddlesome Mazinger Z and his allies! For the short time we are apart, farewell!" With that, the two-faced golem cut the connection and gazed out at the island where Dr. Hell had his base.

 _Farewell, Bardos Island,_ Ashura thought. _I shall return to you._ It then turned to its subordinates, an army of Talos and a quartet of Mechabeasts.

The first one, Stronger T4, had a large torso with a red fan on his chest. It had stubby legs, a small head, and tentacle-like arms. Most of its body is was blue while its tentacles and belt were colored grey. A fuchsia colored rim surrounded the fan, while its leg braces were the same color.

The second, Belgas V5, was a humanoid Mechabeast with a pair of horns protruding out of its head, and featured a large face on its chest, a pair of blades on its forearms, and a loincloth-like armor with a red emblem on the belt buckle.

The third, Brighton J2, was another tall blue humanoid with a fishman motif. It had a wing-like flap on its head, chest armor that cover the shoulders, a spiked belt-like area, and five spikes protruding from its head. Underneath this chest armor were a pair of yellow lenses.

The last Mechabeast, Nonakargo H2, was a large bodied monstrosity with an egg shaped torso that resembled a face along with disproportionate limbs. Its armored head featured three spikes protruding out of its body, a pair of white spikes in the place of eyes, and a yellow spike from the top of its head.

Also standing nearby were a trio of flawless, perfectly proportioned girls with long blonde hair styled in pigtails, dressed in black cloaks. Their skin and hair glinted with a metallic sheen.

"Talos!" the female half cried. "Stronger T4! Belgas V5! Glossam X2! Nonakargo H2! I place my trust in you to deal with the enemy's mechanized forces!" The Mechabeasts and Talos rumbled as if in answer.

"And for dealing with Kouji Kabuto and the pilot of Raideen," the male half chuckled, "I'll leave that to my cute girls..."

* * *

The sound of raid alarms pierced the night air as Baron Ashura's forces waded out of the sea and started to attack the city of Neo-Hong Kong. Tsubasa, Kouji, Akira, and Kiku were in a side room watching television when suddenly the feed cut out simultaneous with the alarms.

"An attack?!" Kouji exclaimed. "Now?!"

"Talos and Mechabeasts!" Akira said as he looked up at the TV and saw footage of the approaching forces of Bardos Island. "Dr. Hell's at it again!"

"Then I'll sortie in Mazinger Z right away!" Kouji said as he started to leave the room. "Tell Professor Yuumi to..." But suddenly, Tsubasa stepped in his path, blocking the door.

"Hold it," she said. "I can't let you take off just yet."

"Why not?!" Mazinger's pilot demanded.

"Dr. Hell is trying to lure you out, Kouji," Tsubasa said. "If you leave, the Labs will be wide open to attack."

"The Mistress is right," Kiku agreed. "Leave this to your friends."

 _It's true,_ Akira thought. _Dr. Heaven said that at this point, Kouji's allies can handle a few Mechabeasts without Mazinger's help._

"What about my grandpa?!" Kouji demanded. "What does he think?!"

"He agreed," Tsubasa. "Now is not the time for Mazinger Z to act."

"But it has the Scrander now!" Mazinger's pilot argued; "It can be anywhere in Neo-Hong Kong inside of one minute!" Tsubasa smiled, as if she had come up with an idea.

"Fine," she said. "I'll let you go if you can complete one task…touch Sister Kiku."

"Easy peasy!" Kouji beamed. "I'll just…"

But as Kouji leisurely reached to touch the old woman, she turned around and walked toward the TV to dust it off just as the young man's hand was a fraction of a millimeter away from her. As she was dusting, she stopped and rubbed her lower back.

"Oh dear," she said, "my arthritis is flaring up again."

Annoyed, Kouji tried again - but again, she moved at the last possible millisecond. Akira, however, could see exactly why Kouji couldn't touch this arthritic old woman.

 _Even with aching joints, this woman's reflexes and reaction speed are astounding,_ Akira thought as he watched Kouji scramble to lay even a finger on Kiku. Eventually, she left the room to continue her cleaning elsewhere, leaving one exhausted and frustrated Kouji...

* * *

Outside, several of DREAM's troops were on the battlefield - Granlif, Venus A, Hi-Nu Gundam, Dancougar, ZZ Gundam, God Gundam and three other mobile suits that had been on the _Nahel Argama,_ which had also launched in order for long overdue maintenance to be performed on the _Ra Cailum_.

The first of these was one of the original Gundam mk IIs developed by the Titans, though it had long ago been painted white. While six years out of date, Londo Bell had kept it up to speed by installing features developed after the Gryps Conflict. Before Kamille designed and piloted the Zeta, he had used this machine. Now, Elle Vianno sat in its cockpit.

The second was an AEUG original - the Hyaku Shiki. A golden mobile suit that somewhat resembled a Gundam without its horns and a fin on each shoulder. Its golden sheen was the result of a layer of anti-beam coating applied to it. The Hyaku Shiki had once been piloted by Char Aznable during his time in the AEUG, but now it was being piloted by Beecha, who had turned over captainship of the _Nahel Argama_ to Bright.

The last was one of a small number of Gundam mk IIIs, another AEUG-made suit. It was similar to the Gundam mk II in outward appearance, except it had a darker coloration, wing binders and a mask of sorts over where a mouth would be, giving it a slightly ominous appearance. Roux sat at the controls of this machine.

"Janus, where are Shiro and his new friend?" Amuro said as Granlif flew in and took out one of the Talos with a Karma Knuckle. Hi-Nu, meanwhile, fired a beam shot at another Talos.

"They're safe inside Kurogane House, in the care of Inspector Ankokuji," Janus said. He turned and saw the Hyaku Shiki getting pounded by Nonakargo H2.

"These are Mechabeasts?!" Beecha exclaimed as he got up and fired the mobile suit's vulcans to drive Nonakargo back; "Man, they're strong!"

"These guys are even tougher than the ones we fought before!" Judau said as he braced ZZ Gundam against a howling, hurricane-force gust from Stronger. He countered by firing a beam shot at it, only for it to bounce off.

"Anti-beam coating?!" he exclaimed. "That's not good!" Suddenly, Domon jumped in from behind, jammed its glowing hand, an Erupting God Finger, into Stronger's head and held it up.

" **AND NOW...HEAT END!"**

The Mechabeast exploded in a fireball, its body instantly reduced to ashes.

"Awesome, Domon!" Elle cheered as she took out a Talos with the Gundam mk II's beam saber. "No wonder you kicked the crap out of Michelo Chariot!"

"Save the chit-chat for later!" Sayaka yelled. "We can't let them get any deeper into the city!" She turned towards a pair of Talos and took aim.

"Z CUTTER!" she cried. Venus swung its arms forward, launching a pair of Alloy Z boomerangs, decapitating the two bronze giants in one go...

* * *

Ashura's three blonde girls, all dressed in red sleeveless shirts and pink shorts, arrived at Kurogane House, and stood at the entrance, looking around the empty lobby - it seemed like everyone else had gone off to the labs to prepare for combat if needed.

"Is this it?" the first said.

"This must be it," the second said.

"But Kouji Kabuto and the pilot of Raideen are not here," the third said. If one were to only hear their voices, though, one couldn't tell which was which - they all spoke in the exact same monotone.

"What shall we do?" the first asked.

"We have three options," the second said. "First, wait a moment…"

"Second, search the premises…" the third said.

"Third, set fire to the area and smoke them out," the first said.

"Wait, someone's coming," they said at the same time. They had spotted Shiro and Ankokuji walking down the nearby hall. The two had become fast friends in their time together - and when the two saw the three girls, they immediately went all googly-eyed.

"EEEEEE!" Ankokuji squealed. "A BLONDE BABE! NO, THREE OF THEM! AND WHAT'S MORE, THEY'RE TRIPLEEEEETS!" Shiro, however, was quick to regain his senses, and pulled the horny inspector back.

"But the place is pretty much full, isn't it?" he whispered. "And then there's the attack going on..."

"C'mon, kiddo," the detective replied. "We unworthy souls aren't about to turn down three bodacious blonde babes, are we?!"

"You two...is Kouji Kabuto here?" the second girl asked. The two men somehow whipped out robes worn by the employees and zipped in front of the trio of blondes.

"Yes he is! Yes he is!" they said in unison. "Do you have a reservation? Or are you staying the night?"

"Bring us to him then," the first said.

"And to the man who pilots Raideen the Brave," the third said. The two looked at each other and shrugged. They weren't sure how Kouji knew three girls like this, but if they were paying customers

"A tour for the three beauties, then!" Ankokuji said as he and Shiro led the girls on...

* * *

The city's defenders were starting to get worn down as the battle continued - though two of the Mechabeasts had been destroyed at this point, the Talos just seemed to keep coming.

"We just got word from the city government!" Bright called out, much to the relief of the pilots. "All of the citizens and Gundam Fight attendees have been evacuated to shelters, so don't worry about hurting any civilians!"

"That's good," Janus said. "But where are these bad guys all coming from?!"

"Everyone, there seems to be a barren island about a mile offshore that isn't on any of our maps!" Xengar said. "It might be a disguise for an underwater fortress!"

"So that's where their boss is hiding!" Beecha cheered. "Let's smash it up!"

"Particle beam weapons - even ones as powerful as the Hi-Mega Cannon - don't work well underwater...and missiles won't be able to punch through its thick armor either."

"Then it sounds like a job for Super Robots like Dancougar and Granlif!" Shinobu said. "Just say the word, Bright, and we'll smash that fortress to bits!"

"There don't seem to be any direct attacks coming from it," Bright said. "Let's finish off the Mechabeasts and Talos before we take on the underwater fortress!" Just then, Nonakargo split in half and generated an electrical field, snagging the Gundam mk III and pulling it in.

"Aaaagghhh...it...hurts..." Roux moaned as she and her machine were zapped with powerful electromagnetic energy.

Judau, who had just finished off another Talos with ZZ Gundam's beam saber, turned and saw his friend's agony. His emotions immediately flared up, causing an increase his biosensor's output.

"Let go of Roux, you eggheaded freak!" he cried angrily, turning towards Nonakargo and leaping high into the air before turning on his saber again - It was a trick many of Londo Bell's Newtypes had learned...not only did turning the beam saber off just before attacking minimize collateral damage, but also lent a bit of the element of surprise.

Nonakargo was certainly surprised when it saw ZZ swing a wider, more potent beam saber slash that extended to three times the machine's height. The attack avoided harming the Gundam mk III, but cleaved the Mechabeast in half.

"Th-thanks, Judau!" Roux stammered as the two Gundams landed, though the mk III stumbled on touchdown, though the ZZ was able to catch it.

"You okay, Roux?" the ZZ's pilot said. "You got a nasty shock."

"The mk III's been through w-worse," Roux giggled uneasily.

"I'm talking about YOU, not the Gundam!" Judau said angrily. "Head back to the _Nahel Argama_ and rest! I'm sure someone else will be happy to sub in for you!" The Gundam mk III turned and started back toward the battleship.

 _Kouji,_ the boy thought as he turned to face another pair of Talos, _where ARE you?_

* * *

Kouji, Akira and Tsubasa were still in the same room as before - Kouji had long since given up on trying to touching the speedy old woman, who was off attending other matters. All they could do is watch the struggle between Londo Bell and Dr. Hell's forces continue. Suddenly, they heard someone screaming with excitement from down the hall. The large sliding doors leading to the room were flung open, revealing a nearly breathless Ankokuji.

"Kouji!" the Inspector said; "Kouji! Guests! You have guests!" Everyone else looked in the room, surprised to hear this - no one in their right mind would come up here in the middle of an attack on the city.

"Three beautiful blonde chicks have come," Ankokuji continued, "and they specifically requested your presence! They're curvy in all of the right places!"

"Do you know anyone like that?" Tsubasa asked Mazinger's pilot. Kouji shook his head.

"Then they must be guests," Akira said.

"I'll let them in," the mistress said. But when she got up, Ankokuji stopped her.

"It's okay!" he said eagerly; "I'll take care of them, so you just go back to doing whatever you were doing, okay? Okay?! Okay!" With that, he raced back out, undoubtedly to retrieve the three girls.

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ Akira thought. It wasn't long before the detective returned.

"Heeeeeere they are!" he announced, moving aside to present the three girls.

"At last, we've found you, Kouji Kabuto," the first girl said.

"And pilot of Raideen the Brave, Akira Hibiki," the third girl said. But when Kouji looked at them, he felt odd. Suddenly, he saw an image in his mind as if it were a memory - these girls used their hair to slice him to tiny pieces while the Mistress watched.

 _Is that...what these girls are going to do to me? Well, it's not gonna happen!_

Akira, immediately realized what they were.

"Kouji, they're not human!" he cried as he stood up. "They're..."

"The assassin android triplets Gamias Q1, Q2 and Q3!" Kouji declared as he stood up, pointing accusingly at them. The three girls were silent for several seconds, but then they began to speak again.

"Impressive," Q2 said.

"To have discerned our identities immediately is unexpected of you, Kouji Kabuto," Q3 said.

"But even so..." Q1 said.

"YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" they all cried in unison as they leaped at Kouji and Akira, whipping their hair at them, the tips glinting like blades in the lamplight. Akira and Kouji leaped back and and fled out of the room, the latter grabbing Tsubasa on the way. The sound of the table and other furnishings being demolished could be heard as they fled down the halls.

"Akira, we need to draw them away," Kouji said, turning to Raideen's pilot, stopping to catch their breath at a fork. "They're targeting us."

"Kouji, how did you know who they were so quickly?" Tsubasa exclaimed. But Kouji didn't get a chance to answer before the three Gamias appeared at the corner behind them.

"Let's survive this first, Mistress!" Kouji said. "You go that way!" He and Akira went left, while Tsubasa went right. But she stopped when she remembered something.

 _Those idiots,_ she thought; _That's a dead end!_ She turned around and pulled a knife from her robe - with it, she might yet be able to save her guests...

* * *

At last, all of the remaining Talos were wiped out, leaving only the Saluud and Belgas.

Loran, who had swapped in for Roux, turned its attention toward the purple Mechabeast. But it suddenly pulled out its surprise - it suddenly split into its various body parts, all of them flying around independently and began to hammer DREAM's forces.

"This thing has an all-range attack like the Turn X?!" he exclaimed. "Damn it!"

Just then, the barren, rocky island suddenly began to rise out of the ocean, revealing the fortress itself. The island on top was attached to a metal beam with a propeller and turrets, while the bottom of the structure was a large submarine pod with a green camouflaged design and boosters.

"We meet again, friends of Kouji Kabuto!" Baron Ashura's voice called out over a loudspeaker. "How do you like Belgas V5's all-range attack?" As it said this, Belgas' parts flew over to the floating submarine.

"Baron Ashura!" Amuro exclaimed.

"I had expected Kouji Kabuto to come running as soon as he got word of the Mechabeast attack," the two-faced golem said' "But it seems he's still at Kurogane House! Once I've killed him and Akira Hibiki, Neo-Hong Kong shall be reduced to rubble!"

"How do you plan to do that?" Elle sneered. "All you've got is one Mechabeast, and we've only needed to swap out one machine!"

"At this very moment," Ashura's female explained, "I have those two in my power thanks to my beautiful assassin androids!" This sent a wave of fear through the group.

"And as for the destruction of this city," Ashura's male half said as it removed a small stone sphere swirling with the colors of Jupiter from up one of its sleeves, then raised it over its head.

"Talos," both halves cried in unison, "Brighton, Stronger, Nonakargo, Kingdan, Tauros, Ghostfire! All of you...be reborn and smite the enemies of Baron Ashura!" Just as Ashura commanded, more Talos and Mechabeasts started to march out of the sea - including the ones Raideen had destroyed months ago.

"No way," Sara exclaimed. "He revived them?!" The rest of the group was equally astonished - all save Xengar.

"Janus, there's something different about this batch of Talos and Mechabeasts," the AI said. "Their energy signatures are nothing like the ones we fought before. They're also weaker than before, but..."

"Weaker is good! Let's take as many out as we can in one blow!"

"Understood!" Xengar bellowed. Granlif readied its Gran Claymore and formed the same gargantuan white blade it had used twice before. Janus' machine then rushed in front of the swarm of Talos and prepared to swing with all of the force he could muster.

" **SHIP-CLEAVING! SAINT! INFERNOOOOOOO!"**

His attack was enough to cleave the twelve closest ones in half with one swing, and blew the rest of them back. To their surprise, the ancient relics didn't explode or crumble like they normally did - instead, they burst into sparkling dust that disappeared after several seconds.

"As I thought...these are fakes!" Xengar said. "Created from cosmic dust using the power of something resembling the TZIM system!"

 _Such power!_ Ashura thought as the rest of the group sprang at his troops; _Could it be the prototype for this mystical summoning device that I was entrusted?!_

"Mechabeasts and Talos!" it ordered as the sub dove down again. "Attack with all of your might! Don't let up for a single instant!" The Talos and Mechabeasts' offensive suddenly strengthened, forcing the worn out forces of DREAM back towards the city...

* * *

As the two young men predicted, the trio of assassin robots followed them down the hall, but they soon found themselves trapped. With all of the doors locked, they had no means of escape. They turned to face the Gamia sisters, who now bore unnerving grins on their faces.

"It seems you've reached a dead end!" Q1 said.

"A fitting place for the likes of you to perish in," Q3 said.

"Now, we beautiful reapers shall send you both to hell," Q2 said. All three then raised their pigtails, which began to glow brightly.

"I'll grab Kabuto's head!" Q2 said.

"I'll grab his limbs!" Q3 said.

"And I'll rip his body to shreds!" Q1 said.

 _C'mon, Kurogane Five,_ Kouji thought, _you can show at any time now..._

Just as the three assassin androids launched themselves at the pilots of Mazinger and Raideen, a great force burst through the wall, sending all three robots flying, smashing them into one of the locked doors next to the two boys.

"Cross?!" Akira exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late, Kouji," Cross said, rubbing his knuckles. "Traffic was murder, what with the Mechabeasts."

"Nonsense," Mazinger's pilot said with a wink, "You're right on time. Too bad about the wall, though." But the chatter was cut short when the Gamia sisters got back up.

"Kouji, run!" Cross cried. The two boys hurried along, and soon met Tsubasa.

"You're all right!" she exclaimed, surprised and relieved to see Kouji alive.

"Yeah, thanks to Cross' special body," Kouji said.

 _Special body?_ Akira thought.

 _Has Kouji discerned the secrets of the Kurogane Five already?_ Tsubasa thought, pleasantly surprised to hear the boy say that.

Meanwhile, Gamias Q2 and Q3 managed to get a hold of Cross, holding his limbs and face with their hair. Q1, meanwhile, rushed around and prepared to finish Kouji off, only for another blur to appear from one of the rooms, slicing the girl's metal hair like a hot knife through butter.

It was Sensei.

"There's nothing Sensei's blade can't cut!" Kouji said excitedly.

Cross, meanwhile started to pull the girl's hair off, eventually removing his own skin - underneath was a metallic body.

"You guessed correctly, boy," Cross said as he grabbed Q1 and began to crush its head. "My body is sheathed in Super Alloy Z...and Sensei's sword is forged of Super Alloy Z as well. Now, hurry!" As the three others fled, Sensei leaped behind Q2 and sliced her in half with one stroke. Though the android spewed dark red liquid, her two halves fell flat on the ground, revealing intricate inner workings.

Gamia Q3 rushed past the two Kurogane House staff and after Kouji, Tsubasa and Akira once more, chasing them into the garden outside, ignoring the trio of kunais that struck her in the forearm.

But the android stopped when Kiku appeared in her path.

"You there," she said in her mild, grandmotherly tone. "I don't mind if you rough-house, but cleaning up afterward is quite a pain! So, if you wouldn't mind..."

She handed the android a broom.

"Please clean up after yourself."

Q3 responded by thrusting her hairs at Kiku, only for the old lady to disappear and reappear in a slightly different position, as if by teleporting.

"That's Sister Kiku for ya," Kouji chuckled. "She's got better reflexes than anyone I've ever seen - No wonder I couldn't lay a hand on her before! And that's even before those special threads..."

"If you get it, then let's go!" Tsubasa said, grabbing the two by the arms. Q3 tried to follow, but was grabbed by Kiku. The android turned and lunged at Kiku again, her thrust again coming up short.

Meanwhile, Shiro, Ankokuji and Yasu appeared on a walkway above them, and stopped to watch the battle.

"As you can see, there's no attack she can't dodge," Yasu explained as Gamia Q3's assault continued in vain. "Even if Sensei came at her with his sword, or Cross tried to smash her with those huge arms, they wouldn't be able to even touch her!"

Suddenly, Kiku stopped dodging and produced what appeared to be a length of gray thread, with one end wrapped around a spool.

"And for the finishing touch…" Yasu said, eager to witness Kiku's offensive power. The old woman threw the free end of the thread, and it suddenly began to glint as it flew. In an instant, the thread was wrapped around Q3's throat, and she began to pull, causing the thread to start squeaking and straining.

"That's right!" Yasu cheered. "That thread is made from Super Alloy Z! Cross' body, Sensei's sword, Kiku's razor threads…"

He paused, grinned wider and patted Shiro on the head.

"They're all gifts made for us by your genius grandpa!"

"Wow! So cool!" Shiro said, awe-struck as Kiku trapped the android in a web of razor-sharp thread made of Super Alloy Z and cut it to pieces with one yank...

* * *

During the fracas, Belgas' parts managed to get a hold of the Turn A Gundam and throw it out to sea. It sunk toward the ocean floor. It soon touched down, but quickly began to sink into the mud. Belgas' parts then rocketed towards it

"Not good...I can only use my beam saber and the Moonlight Butterfly underwater!" Loran muttered. "And I'm not sure I can overcome that speed." But as a soldier of Dianna's Royal Guard, Loran learned to think on his feet, and an idea came to him.

He pulled out both of the Turn A's beam sabers and began to spin them rapidly in front of him, forming two whirling beam shields. This not only served as a form of defense, but also stirred up the mud, stirring up a cloud of silt and mud.

"Nngh, curse that mustached mobile suit," Ashura grumbled as it saw the monitor cloud up, which meant that Belgas' vision was also blocked. "That meddlesome Kouji Kabuto and those weirdos from Kurogane House are bad enough for destroying my cute Gamias." Suddenly, a glowing pink mass appeared through the mud cloud - Loran had also used the two sabers to free himself, and then thrust through the Mechabeast's head. The other saber, meanwhile, had taken out Belgas' left hand.

"Blast it! Fall back!" Ashura ordered. Belgas' parts retreated and tried to reassemble, but Loran was right on it.

"Not happening! **MOONLIGHT BUTTERFLY!** "

The nanomachines poured out of the Turn A's back, but couldn't spread widely as they could in open air or in space. Instead, the butterfly wings were concentrated close to the Turn A, forming the shape of wings just like a swallowtail butterfly. It rocketed to the center of the Mechabeast's fleeing parts, catching them all at once. As the Mechabeast disintegrated, Loran turned its attention to getting back to the surface.

"How horrifying," Ashura's male half moaned as it watched the Turn A retreat.

"Beautiful Belgas has been turned into sand!" Ashura's female half whimpered.

"Kouji Kabuto's friends are truly horrific enemies!" both halves wailed. "Curse them all! We will not cease summoning more troops until they've all been reduced to scrap!"

* * *

Kouji, Akira and Tsubasa arrived safely in the men's bath.

"Looks like we lost them," Akira said as the mistress approached one of the rocks. "Hopefully Kiku handled that third one for us." The rock, reacting to her presence, opened up, revealing a secret switch. Tsubasa pushed it. A small waterfall nearby began to part, and an automatic door slid open, revealing a passageway.

"So that's where the Pilder is hidden!" Kouji exclaimed. But before anyone else could react, another Gamia leaped out from the shadows behind the waterfall - it had been waiting there in ambush this whole time.

"A fourth one?!" Akira exclaimed.

"I am Gamia Q4!" the android said. It started to laugh, but suddenly, another voice - or rather, a pair of voices - was added to the mix. Kouji recognized the laugh instantly.

"Ashura!" Mazinger Z's pilot said. "I had a feeling you were behind this!" Q4 lunged at them with one of its pigtails - but to their surprise, it was aiming for Tsubasa, who pulled out her knife in time to stop the attack, causing it to be wrapped by the killer android's hair.

"Surprised?" Ashura said, speaking to them through Gamia's mouth. "You really thought I was aiming for you two alone? No, my primary target was Tsubasa Nishikori!"

"What do you want with the Mistress?!" Kouji said angrily.

"It's because of this woman that I'm in my current state!" Ashura replied, much to Kouji and Akira's astonishment.

"You know that you can't kill me, Ashura," Tsubasa replied coldly.

"Not by my own hand," the two-faced golem replied. "But I'm letting my beautiful Gamia do the work! Once you're dead, Nishikori, I'll finally be free!"

"Then I'll stop you by doing this!" Kouji yelled. With that, he rushed toward the passage.

"Whoops, I almost forgot," Dr. Hell's two-faced minion chuckled. "Q4, subdue Kabuto!" It obeyed the command and launched its other pigtail at Kouji. Akira rushed in to try and stop the android, but before he could reach Gamia Q4, it was shot repeatedly by a concealed gunman. Kouji stopped and looked over to see Django walking out of a small grove of bamboo.

"I almost forgot about you, Django!" Mazinger's pilot said with a grin. "Those must be Super Alloy Z bullets, huh? Anyway, I'm off!" With that, he hurried down the passage. A few moments later, the Pilder rose out from the hole.

"Shall I bring him back so he can finish your challenge?" Django asked, pointing his gun at the red aircraft.

"No need," she said. "I think he'll be fine now. He's lasted this long as it is." Django lowered his gun.

 _For Kouji to have known the Gamia sisters' identity and grasped the powers of the Kurogane Five before witnessing them,_ Tsubasa thought as she watched the Pilder fly off; _Is this the result of those "black boxes" Juzo put inside Mazinger? Even so, he'll need Raideen's help if he wants to have any chance of defeating Dr. Hell._

"I'll be going as well," Akira said, sensing Tsubasa's thoughts. With that, he rushed over the garden wall and leaped over it in a single bound, and soon reached the road.

It was a windy, curvy road that made its way along a cliff, with a steep drop and sharp rocks barely two car-widths away. But Akira leaped off the cliff, opening his arms and legs wide and shouting out a single word.

"RAIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

In response to this, something burst out of the surf - Raideen itself.

"FAAAAADE IN!"

It rose into the air via rockets on its feet, and fired a pink beam from the back of its head, catching Akira in it. The beam pulled the young man in, and he melded into the robot, soon appearing in its cockpit, already dressed in a pilot suit.

The machine's eyes flashed as it thrusts its chest out, flexed its arms and opened its mouth as a deeper voice came from it...

" **RAI….DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"**

* * *

Most of DREAM's mech pilots were nearing the point of exhaustion - thanks to Ashura's mystical summoning device, they couldn't stem the tide of enemies.

"Everytime we take out these fakes," Beecha growled. "Another one appears back near that underwater fortress!"

"Fools!" Ashura laughed. "Thanks to this gift, Dr. Hell's armies shall truly be endless!"

"It's no good," Amuro said as he took down another Kingdan with Hi-Nu's Fin Funnels; "We've got to take out Baron Ashura and that fortress!" Luckily, a voice everyone was hoping to hear came over their communicators.

"Guys! You can leave the rest to us!"

Sure enough, along came the Scrander-equipped Mazinger Z, with Raideen close behind.

"Kouji!" Sayaka exclaimed happily. "You're all right!"

"Those Mechabeasts shall not do any more harm now that Mazinger and Raideen are here!" Akira proclaimed, astonishing everyone.

"Akira Hibiki?!" Domon exclaimed. "You're the pilot of that thing?"

"That's right!" Kouji said as Mazinger went into a dive. "Akira and Raideen protected the Kamina City branch of the Labs while they escaped and came here!"

"But it seems that Baron Ashura has resurrected some Mechabeasts that I already defeated," Raideen said grimly.

 _And summoning them as Einherjar, no less,_ he then thought. _Could Baron Ashura really be one of THOSE people?_

"If you defeated 'em on your own," Mazinger Z's pilot said with a grin; "Then we'll smash up together with no trouble! Let's do it!" With that, the two paused and took aim at a copy of Brighton J2.

" **GOD GORGON!"**

" **BREAST FIRE!"**

The explosive arrows and blast of flame incinerated it instantly. Next, they turned to a bunch of Talos. Mazinger readied to fire off one of its fists, while Raideen pulled out a rocket-equipped boomerang.

" **IRON CUTTER! DRILL MISSILES!"**

" **GOD BOOMERANG!"**

The Iron Cutter, missiles and boomerang collectively annihilated the swarm of Talos, and demolished a copy of Stronger T4 as well.

"Now that Mazinger has wings," Kouji quipped as the flying fist returned; "Let's see what _new_ moves we can come up with!" With that, he flew down towards the copy of Nonakargo while Raideen changed to its bird form.

" **SCRANDER CUTTEEEER!"** Kouji yelled as he flew past Nonakargo at high speed - the Scrander's sharp wings cut through it with ease.

" **ESPER BUUUURN!"** Akira bellowed as the God Bird fired beams of heat from its eyes, melting the Mechabeast briefly before it burst into cosmic dust. Mazinger then wheeled around and turned toward a copy of Ghostfire.

"Here's a new one... **SOUTHERN CROSS KNIVES!** " Kouji yelled. "And for good measure... **ROCKET PUNCH!** " Mazinger somehow spawned hidden slots on its wings that fired out razor-sharp shurikens made of Alloy Z, which were followed closely by the two Rocket Punches. These served to take out Ghostfire in one salvo.

" **GOD THUNDER!"** Akira boomed. The God Bird fired a huge bolt of lightning that struck Tauros D7's horn, sending psychically-bolstered electrical energy through its body, frying its circuitry before it burst into cosmic dust.

"Insolence!" Ashura snarled as it raised the cube over its head. "With this, I can resurrect my forces as many times as I…"

But when it tried to summon more troops, nothing happened.

"What?!" the male half exclaimed.

"It's not working!" the female half cried. Meanwhile, the two Super Robots were preparing for one final assault, with Kouji charging Photon Power into Mazinger's head.

"Get ready to ride it, Akira!" he cried. Akira knew exactly what Kouji meant - he quickly flew into the anticipated path of Mazinger's next attack, which was right into the water.

" **PHOTON...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!** " Mazinger had to use its Scrander to keep stable rather than be blown back by the force of the beam's output. At the same time, Raideen managed to skim the top of the Photon Beam, and began to surf on top of it and absorb some of its energy. Seeing this, Ashura immediately started to turn the Saluud around and retreat.

"This will end it, Baron Ashura!" Akira boomed. " **PHOTONIC GODBIRD ATTACK!** "

Raideen and the Photon Beam smashed into the water, and punched right through the Saluud's thick armor, critically damaging many of its systems and even damaging its nuclear reactor. But the power of Mazinger's Photon Energy cancelled out the radiation emitted by the explosion.

"And that's the power of Mazinger and Raideen's teamwork!" Kouji said with a grin as the two robots stood back to back with crossed arms...

* * *

With the battle over, the DREAMers who protected Neo-Hong Kong returned to Kurogane House, exhausted from their struggle. Bright, meanwhile, got together with Professor Yuumi, Tsubasa, Kouji and Akira to speculate just who had built the Gamias, as Dr. Hell didn't have the expertise to build androids.

Lorelei came out of hiding and made a beeline for the room where they were meeting.

"Excuse me, are you the mistress of this house?" the girl asked. Tsubasa nodded, suspicious of this girl that had slipped in unnoticed.

"My papa has sent me here to find you, Tsubasa Nishikori," Lorelei replied. "He wishes to see you and your teacher again." The mistress had a vague idea of who this girl truly was, but needed only one thing to confirm it.

"What is your name, child?" she asked kindly.

"Lorelei," the girl answered. "Lorelei Schtroheim."

That was enough for Tsubasa. Apparently HE was waiting for her, and she wasn't going to keep him waiting any longer. But to think that Schtroheim had returned from the depths of hell just to see her and Juzo Kabuto.

"Cross, get a hold of Beecha Oleg in Room 99A and tell her that I need a big favor from him. Also, get Kouji and the old man...we're taking a trip to Neo Germany, and I don't mean the space colony."

"Can Shiro come too?" Lorelei asked. "I really want them to meet my papa! Oh, and Xengar too!"

* * *

 _Wow, my longest Universal Century world chapter yet! Anyway, next time..._

 _*After the success of the prisoner trade, Euphemia, upon learning that Cornelia's injuries during the Black Rebellion have caused her to fall into a coma, is thrust into the role of Area 11's viceroy! She quickly uses her newfound power to strike a bargain with Zero - in exchange for his banishment, she will create a new Special Administrative Zone in the Area where one million Japanese can live freely! Meanwhile, the crew of the_ Archangel _finds themselves caught up in ZAFT's Operation Spitbreak...and soon learns that Muruta Azrael has it out for them! Can they escape in time? And will Zero and Euphemia's plan go through? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 47 (Nadesico): Siblings' Bargain! Three Descending Swords, One Million Miracles!**_

 _*Even though the Gundam Fight Finals are officially underway, DREAM needs to leave Neo-Hong Kong behind to travel to Neo-Germany with Lorelei in order to meet her father, Heinrich Schtroheim! Soon, Kouji and Shiro learn the awful truth about their family, only to find that Ashura is up to no good again...he's after Schtroheim's final creation - Danube Alpha-1! But it seems that there's more to this robot and to Lorelei than meets the eye! Will Shiro's first love turn to tragedy? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 47 (Ra Cailum): Android's Tragedy! Sorrowful Blue Danube!**_


	73. Chapter 47 Nadesico

_And now, back to more familiar territory. This will be the last bit of major_ Code Geass _plot for a while. But also, we finally get some_ Gundam SEED _plot, and introduce a few characters from the Gaiden chapters into the main plot!_

* * *

 **Chapter 47 (Nadesico): Siblings' Bargain! Three Descending Swords, One Million Miracles!**

Shapiro was aiming higher and higher with his ambitions. With Britannia rallying behind him, the man felt the need to deliver a major speech, especially now that Charles had officially made him his top royal adviser. He was gathered before an enormous crowd in the same room that Clovis' memorial service had taken place in.

"The world lies!" he bellowed to the assembled throng. "Thou shalt not murder! Thou shalt not steal! Not cheat! Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife!" Normally Shapiro was lying between his teeth, but what he was espousing here was his belief set in its totality.

Just off-stage were Charles and several of his Knights of the Round, including Tera, Suzaku, Anya and Gino.

"These are all lies! Mere illusions!" he continued. "It's because they don't want to be killed; they don't want to be robbed."

He raised two clenched fists.

"And by the twin lies of so-called 'justice' and 'morality'," Shapiro boomed, "the weak seek to protect themselves!"

Tera and Suzaku both had the same thought...the idea that 'justice' and 'morality' were lies had to be changed somehow. But each had their own plans on how to go about it.

"But the very first law of existence is that the strong devour the weak! And so we shall feed...upon people, upon wealth, upon power! We shall feed upon the world!"

He slammed both fists on the podium.

"We of Britannia shall smash those lies and bring the truth to it!"

Shapiro finally raised a fist high.

" **ALL HAAAAAIL BRITAAAAANNIIIAAAAA!"**

The crowd began to chant and cheer that phrase over and over as Shapiro revelled in the attention. For all he cared, they were shouting "All Hail Shapiro".

"I could not have done that speech better myself," Charles said with a chuckle.

* * *

Suzaku couldn't believe his eyes at the person he saw in the castle courtyard. With him were Anya, Gino, Lloyd, and Cecile.

He remembered that Euphemia had been killed, but she now stood before him as the Viceroy of Area 11 - and as the Euphie he remembered. He could never forget her gentle eyes, her kind smile, and the aura of pure benevolence that she seemed to emit.

"Euphie...it's you...it's really you..."

"I know, I couldn't believe it either!" Gino said happily. "But when Zero handed her over on the TV, I nearly spit my afternoon tea all over my uniform!"

As Suzaku gazed at Euphemia, she gazed back at him, and quickly sensed that Suzaku wasn't quite his normal self. Having been so close with him, the princess possessed a sense of what he was usually like. At first, Euphie couldn't place WHAT was different, but then she remembered what Zero had told her - their father, the Emperor, had sealed certain memories of his away.

"Suzaku, my loyal Knight," the princess said. "I've missed you." Suzaku quickly walked up to her and knelt at her feet.

"Please forgive me, Your Highness. I couldn't protect you or save you from those Black Knights. I hope Zero didn't mistreat you. If he did, I'll...I'll..."

"Suzaku, can you please take me to where my sister is?"

"Y-yes, of course, Princess. U-unfortunately, you'll..."

"Just take me to her!"

Euphemia followed the Knights into the castle, and to where Cornelia was.

"Cornelia! Cornelia!"

Euphemia's sister was lying on a bed, strapped to equipment that monitored her vitals, an IV in her arm to keep her body hydrated and a feeding tube so she would have nutrients. In spite of this, she was pale and thin from her lack of activity - a shell of her former self.

"Big sister, I'm here!" she said quietly, clasping Cornelia's frigid hands with her own, hoping her touch would awaken her comatose sibling.

"She's been in this coma since you disappeared," Gino said. "On top of the grief she felt when you seemingly perished, your sister suffered grave wounds during the Black Rebellion. Zero had left her for dead inside the government bureau. Luckily, Lord Shapiro was..."

"Shapiro is the one responsible for her state!" Euphemia retorted loudly; "If he hadn't ordered the slaughter of the Japanese…"

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku exclaimed. "It was Zero! He deceived the Elevens, and used you as..." Euphemia had never felt as angry at anyone as she did now...but not at her Knight.

"Where is he?" Euphemia commanded; "Where is Shapiro Keats?!"

"His quarters are just down the hall," Gino said. "You'll know it when you see it." With that, the princess stormed out of Cornelia's room and down the hall, quickly spotting a door with a jewel-encrusted doorknob.

She turned the knob, threw the door open and stepped into an opulent room, filled with fine goods, rugs made of the skins of endangered species, and all sorts of difficult-to-grow foods. Sitting in the center of it all was Shapiro himself, his upper body free of any clothing, though his arms and neck were adorned with gold jewelry. His lower body was covered by a long, flowing lavender sheet held in place by a lapis lazuli belt. Attending to his needs were several scantily-clad, pretty young women of various nationalities. Shapiro turned to the princess and bade his female slaves to leave with a quick wave. The door closed behind the slaves as they exited, leaving Euphie and Shapiro alone.

"Princess Euphemia, how nice to see you again," Shapiro said with half-sincere amiability. "I'm glad to see you're alive."

"Why should you be? You're the one who tried to kill me." the princess said.

"I'll admit that was a foolish mistake on my part," the pink-haired man chuckled. "Because of that, I'm afraid my popularity with the Elevens is in the gutter. I need some way of raising it up a little."

 _Jumping off a cliff would be a good start,_ Euphemia thought, such thoughts only reserved for men as loathsome as Shapiro.

"And then I remembered how much they adored you, their darling Princess Euphemia," Shapiro continued; "So, I thought I'd hand the title of Viceroy over to you and move on to better things. Like the role of High Royal Adviser that your father just gave me. That would make them happy, wouldn't it?"

Suddenly, she felt the Geass Lelouch had unintentionally placed on her take over.

"Yes, of course. I'd be glad to take up that role," she replied. But she had no way of realizing that Shapiro knew exactly what had caused Euphemia's sudden change in tone.

 _The Geass you placed on her...I'm going to use it to make your sister into my puppet, Lelouch!_

"I have but one condition," Shapiro then said with a smile.

"And that would be?" Euphemia asked, though the command would compel her to agree anyway. To her surprise, Shapiro grabbed her and swept her off her feet, catching her mid-fall.

"...You will become my bride. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, of course," she replied. Shapiro grinned.

 _Poor little Kururugi,_ he thought; _He knows you're alive, but now he can never have you. Even though he has the authority of a Knight of the Round, his honor will prevent him from taking you from me.  
_

"Then it's a deal," the man said. Instantly, Euphemia regained her senses, just in time for Shapiro kiss her deeply...

* * *

Once again, Xemmey's Thresholds had come through for Lelouch - he could still go between the _Nadesico_ and Ashford without being missed easily, especially with his new setup. The dutiful Sayako, who had not been there when Charles cast his Geass, would pose as Lelouch while he was away. Thanks to a voice changer under her tongue and her talent at disguising herself - she was a talented ninja, after all - she could easily pass for Lelouch Lamperouge. Everyone, even Rolo, was fooled by this deception.

But the Lelouch sitting in the auditorium with the rest of the school was the real one. News of Euphemia's 'resurrection' had spread like wildfire across the Empire...and now, he was about to find out what had happened to her.

"How do you do, everyone? For those of you who might not know me, I am Euphemia li Britannia, fifth in line to the Imperial Throne."

"I am assuming Viceroyship of Area 11 from the interim Viceroy, Lord Shapiro Keats, who assumed the role after my sister - and former superior - Princess Cornelia fell into a coma."

 _Euphemia...I'm sure you realize that Cornelia was duped by that man…_

"The role of Sub-Viceroy was admittedly a ceremonial one, so I have little real experience in any actual governing. Please, help me to help you as I assume this critical role..."

Suddenly, his phone began to ring, and when he glanced at the number, he immediately saw that it was one that he had not seen since the Black Rebellion...his own. Quietly excusing himself, he left and went into the bathroom. But as he answered the call, the young man knew he had to be careful about what he said. It could reveal the truth to the people he knew were watching him.

"...It's been a while, my friend."

"Lelouch...glad to see you're back in the saddle," Alan replied. "As much as I want to ask you how everything's been going so far, this is no social call. I've picked up a bit of info that you can't afford not to act on."

"Go ahead."

"My contacts at ZAFT have informed me that ZAFT is planning a full-scale attack on Panama, dubbed Operation Spit Break."

"Makes sense enough. But what does that have to do with us?"

"Lelouch, Panama isn't their real target...it's JOSH-A. What's more, I'll bet good money that the Alliance top brass know that."

"Get to the point."

"The Alliance is going to use the Alaska base as bait for something. The Atlantic Federation is moving all of its vessels stationed there to Panama and its own top officials back to headquarters in Geneva, while they leave some EU ships and the _Archangel_ to get blown to bits."

Lelouch has a pretty good idea of what Blue Cosmos was planning...or was it Seele? He didn't have the slightest clue as to who were members of that most secret of secret societies, other than his father and the late Gao Hai. What was more, he couldn't afford to send the _Nadesico_ to Alaska to rescue the _Archangel._ Even at full speed, they couldn't make it in time. He let out a sigh.

"You're not so sure about sending the _Nadesico_ , are you?" Alan said; "I hate to admit it, but you're better off remaining where you are for the time being."

"Yes. All I can do is hope," Lelouch replied. "As a certain man said, I must believe in them, just as they believed in me."

"Don't worry, I think I know of a way to save them. Just concentrate on Britannia for now; when the time comes, you'll see the _Archangel_ again."

With that, Lelouch hung up.

 _It seems the only political entities I can trust now are Orb and the Macross,_ Lelouch thought. _Every other world power has declared DREAM their enemy, officially or otherwise._

He got up and washed his hands.

 _But I knew that would happen from the moment I first stepped on this path,_ he thought as he took a paper towel and dried his hands; _and I have no plans on turning back - even if it means fighting Euphemia._

Lelouch opened the door to the bathroom, and noticed Rolo leaning against the wall nearby. The prince assumed that his false brother had been eavesdropping.

"Who was that, big brother?" he asked. "You missed the rest of the speech."

"Just an old friend from the homeland," Lelouch replied. "I guess if it's done, we can head back to our room now." With that, they started to walk together.

"I swear, Euphemia must have the worst case of Stockholm Syndrome I've ever seen," Rolo said. Lelouch paused - he had clearly missed something important by taking Alan Igor's call.

"What do you mean?"

Rolo was making a gamble - he could certainly discern whether or not Lelouch had regained his memories by his reaction to this news.

"The Princess is planning on reviving the Special Administrative Zone!" the boy said, shaking his head as if what he was saying was madness; "Britannians and Numbers being equal and all that stupid crap!"

Lelouch, however, was genuinely shocked - as were the Black Knights and other DREAMers...

* * *

After watching the announcement of the new Special Administrative Zone, the _Nadesico_ was filled with chatter about the princess' plan over the packed lunch hall. The _Kuro_ was still around, but it was off on another mission.

"Don't you guys think that Shapiro Keats is putting her up to this?" Tohdoh said. "Or does she honestly think that the Japanese are really that ignorant?"

"Euphemia's a genuinely caring person who cared a lot about the Japanese," Koji said. "Zero said it himself - she was as much a victim of Shapiro's planning as the rest of us!"

"I think we should give the SAZ another chance!" Hyoma said.

"And repeat what happened before?!" Kenichi exclaimed. "Are you nuts?!"

"It might have been real before," Gai Murakumo said, "but there's no way Shapiro Keats would allow something like this unless he benefited from it somehow."

"If Keats really did put Euphemia up to this," Ohgi postulated, "it could be a ploy to make us stop fighting. If we don't play along and it DOES turn out to be legitimate, we could risk losing favor with the people."

"Then what do we do?" Boss asked.

"What else? We have another showdown with the Britannians and kick their asses!" Tamaki suggested in his usual boisterous tone.

"Except we're not nearly as powerful as before," Gai said, "and Britannia's stronger than ever!"

"That's right - they have those XEM Series machines and more advanced Knightmares, while the _Ra Cailum_ is still back in the other world, and the _Archangel_ is stuck in Alaska!" In the midst of all this arguing, Kallen silently ate.

 _There's got to be a way around this,_ she thought; _Zero, please create another miracle for us..._

* * *

Murrue couldn't help but feel ill at ease at the sudden evacuation of the JOSH-A base in Alaska. It was the central stronghold of the Earth Alliance's military might, a mere stone's throw away from the northern border of Britannia, and just enough distance for ICBMs to be thrown at Pendragon...at least it would be, if not for the presence of ZAFT's N-Jammer systems.

But based on information from the top brass, ZAFT was planning to attack Panama and its mass driver, the last one under Alliance control. All Atlantic Federation-affiliated ships were being moved to Panama to stop the attack, leaving behind the _Archangel_ and a few Eurasian Federation vessels.

Not only did Murrue worry about the safety of the _Archangel_ and its crew, but of the allies she fought with a year ago now, including the crews of the _Nadesico_ and _Ra Calium_. She hadn't received any word from them since the failed Black Rebellion. Did something happen to them in the other world?

All these worries were made worse by the fact that she couldn't talk to Mu or Natarle about them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a faint sound of an explosion coming from outside, and then the sound of alarms going off…

* * *

Diethard and Rakshata were talking with a well-dressed noblewoman with black hair, red eyes and a thin mouth touched up with lipstick, who was supervising the building of something incredible. Joining them a perky Japanese girl with black hair and green eyes, who sported a long pink dress with red details.

"Incredible!" the girl exclaimed. "You actually managed to pull Dr. Hell's island off the ocean floor, Miss Sahaku?!"

"It wasn't easy, Miss Kaguya," the noblewoman replied. "But it's been almost a year since we started the Giga Float project, and we're already mostly done. We owe a lot to the Sumeragi Conglomerate. Without them, the Junk Guild would have had to appeal to the Alliance for the extra funds."

"It wasn't easy keeping the riches of the Six Houses of Kyoto out of Britannia's hands," Kaguya said. "This project was the perfect place to invest it!" Sahaku raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, we laundered it," the girl grumbled; "But it's for a good cause! A mass driver that's completely independent of any one nation might do good for creating unity in the Earth Sphere in these divided times."

Quickly looking to the subject, Rakshata looked over the plans.

"Hm...there looks to be quite a bit of extra space, Lady Mina," she said. "It seems those Junkers packed the mass driver in there a little too well. What _do_ you plan to do with all that extra square yardage?"

"We were considering a permanent living space for workers and their families," Sahaku replied, "And for anyone else who wishes to live there, of course."

"A fine idea!" Diethard said, immediately sensing the opportunity. "You could turn Giga Float into a floating city!"

"But to do that, if everyone was to live in decent conditions," Sahaku said, "there'd need to be about...oh, one million people living on it in order to maintain everything necessary...and exactly where would we find one million people to live and work here?"

"We've got that covered!" the former reporter said; "You see..."

"Hey, Lady Sahaku!" a voice called out to them. "Where do you want these?" She looked over - it was Ryou Sayama.

"You heard the lady!" the young man said. "Let's move, guys!" The noblewoman and the Black Knights' agents kept talking as Yukiya, Ayano, and Hyuga all lugged some equipment toward one of the structures still being worked on.

"Who are those four?" Rakshata asked. "They've definitely got the look of soldiers to them."

"Those four are part of a mercenary group that subcontracts with Serpent Tail," Sahaku replied. "I hired them to help defend Giga Float while it was under construction. You can never be too careful if Jovian Lizards or Vega Empire monsters appear." Diethard stroked his chin as he considered whether these four would make good new additions to DREAM…

* * *

Eye Primeval was never one for direct combat. She much preferred to anticipate her enemies' movements and dodge them before escaping. Of course, she wasn't terribly worried about the four Japanese gangsters that had just surrounded her. After all, these were weak normal humans. For all of that mysterious white fellow's talk about the potential of the human race, the vast majority of humans were fragile and laughably easy to crush.

"Hey, check this chick out!" said one of the gangsters, a bald, heavily tattooed ex-yakuza.

"I've never seen such big eyes!" another gangster laughed; "Let me guess, they're all the better to see us with?!"

Eye said nothing.

"C'mon, lady, keep cool and we'll treat you REAL nice," the first gangster said as he prepared to grab Eye. But suddenly, he stopped and retched in pain, as if someone had stabbed him in the back. He fell over onto the ground dead. The other three gangsters looked up, as did Eye Primeval.

"Holy crap...i-it's her! The Knight of Eleven! One of the Twin White Deaths!" the third gangster cried.

It was Tera Zifell, Britannia's Knight of Eleven, who was dual-wielding a pair of custom-forged combat knives, which she held back-handed.

"Get away from this woman, you scum," Tera said scornfully; "Or else."

"What? You're scared of a little Britannian brat like her?" the second gangster said to his companion, drawing his own knife. But before he could make a move, Tera, formally trained in knife combat, quickly overwhelmed him and jammed her knife into his chest. Eye Primeval watched all this without even batting an eyelid.

"Anyone else?" Tera chuckled. The two gangsters, seeing that they were outmatched, took off running.

Eye Primeval looked at her savior. This was her...she was the one HE sought.

But outright kidnapping her didn't seem like the best option to Eye Primeval. Perhaps he could make her come willingly, by gaining her trust.

"Miss, I don't know how to thank you," she said meekly, using her host's voice to disguise her own. "...Especially since I have no home."

"What's a Britannian like you doing in this place?" Tera said sympathetically. "I'll see if I can't convince my lord to let you stay at my family's villa for a night. Perhaps I could even have them hire you to the staff!"

"You are...very kind," Eye replied. "Um...my name is Eye...Ai...Aira."

"Well, Aira, let's go, before more of them find us..."

* * *

Zero was on the _Nadesico_ 's bridge discussing plans with Yurika when suddenly, the ship got a call onto its encrypted line. Considering that no one outside of DREAM knew the encrypted line's frequency, Yurika and Zero had an idea of who it might be.

Sure enough, it was Euphemia.

"Zero...Captain Misumaru," she said politely.

"Hello again, Princess," Yurika said pleasantly; "or should we say Viceroy?"

"Whatever you feel like," the Princess replied.

"So, we all heard your speech today, and we've given it some thought," Zero said. "Before we officially give the okay, we'd like to hear your reasoning, Princess Euphemia...do you truly think this is in the best interests of both sides?"

"Yes." Euphie replied. "For the time being, recreating the Special Administrative Zone is the best I can do, but other than a smaller area, it will be the same. It's the only way I can think of to make amends for the horrible things that Shapiro did over the past year!"

Zero paused. Euphemia was calling out Charles' right hand man - even though she was a princess, there was only so much she could get away with, even in private.

 _My dear sister, you truly haven't changed, he_ thought; _But I will not allow the same tragedy to play out as before. If I am to create a world for you and Nunnally to be happy in, I must destroy the Holy Britannian Empire...as well as the other enemies that threaten the world - the Zonder, ZAFT, the Vega Empire, the Protodevlin and even Blue Cosmos. If I can just get Britannia off my back for even a little while..._

Lelouch's calculating mind came up with something. It was a big gamble, but if Suzaku was anything like he was in the old days, he'd have no choice but to allow it to go through. But first, he had to get Euphie to agree to it.

"As we speak," the masked man said. "I already have one million people mobilized."

"One million?" Euphie exclaimed. "Is that the truth?"

"Yes," Zero replied. "However, I do have one condition before I fully sign on this time…"

Euphie cocked her head. What could her brother possibly want? Whatever it is, she would probably granted.

"I want you to let me go," Zero said.

"Oh!" Euphie exclaimed. "Well, um…as much as I'd like to..."

"That being said," the masked man continued; "I'm aware you have your own circumstances to deal with. So, how about this...how about you simply allow Zero to be exiled?"

"So you'd abandon DREAM to save your own skin?" the princess said, a little suspicious about her brother's behavior.

"Not exactly," Yurika chimed in. "If he was, he'd probably be alone right now!" Euphie smiled, indicating her agreement.

"Now, Euphemia," Zero began, glad to see the first step go so smoothly; "Here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

Operation Spitbreak was going well so far. ZAFT's battalion of air, land and aquatic mobile suits, created with the aid of Britannia, were an unstoppable force. The winged CGUEs and DINNs utilized a variant of the Float System, while the GOOhNs and ZnOs were based off the aquatic Portman II Knightmare Frame.

Rau le Creuset, in particular, was pleased at the way things were going. In predictable fashion, his unwitting stooge Azrael, acting on information he had received from Creuset, was going to use a Cyclops System to self-destruct the base, just like at the first Battle of Jachin Due. At least, that's what the screens in the abandoned control room were telling him.

Suddenly, his mind was briefly struck by a sensation that he could never describe, but always knew what it meant...

Mu la Flaga was nearby.

He turned around and fired at the nearby doorway, just in time to see his nemesis duck down, fire another shot, and rushed behind another desk.

"Long time no see, Mu la Flaga," Rau said affably, even as his hatred for the man burned like all the stars in the universe; "As much as I'd like to play with you, I just don't have the time right now."

Rau fired a few more shots, then darted out of the room. As he rushed down the halls, he spotted an Earth Alliance soldier approaching, and he quickly and effortlessly shot him dead. Then, to his surprise, he heard a young woman screaming, and saw someone trip out of the hallway...Flay Allster. Of course, he had no idea who she was.

Flay, terrified to the point of hysteria at facing this ZAFT soldier, picked up the dead soldier's gun and aimed it at Rau.

"My, my, how interesting," the masked man said with a chuckle, amused by Flay's desperation.

Flay in the depths of hysteria at everything that was going on, could have sworn she had heard her father's voice coming out of the masked man's mouth.

"Papa..." she mumbled as he took aim. But Rau was quicker than her trigger finger was. He closed the distance between them and knocked her out with a carefully placed gut punch.

He figured this girl could be useful somehow…

* * *

Inside the control room Rau was just in, Mu was looking at the computer monitors the masked man had just been looking at, and was horrified at what he saw. But as he poked around, looking for any information as to why something like this was happening, he saw a message from what looked like a Blue Cosmos official.

It spoke of everything - Operation Spitbreak, when it would occur, where all of the top brass had fled to...but the most disturbing detail was the high priority order to keep the "rogue ship" _Archangel_ from leaving until the Cyclops System activated.

Something in Mu's heart told him he couldn't abandon Murrue, and that she had to know. If he fled now and she perished as a result, he would be no different than Rau le Creuset…

* * *

The _Archangel_ was in the throes of battle, firing everything in its arsenal at the enemy except the Lohengrins. Murrue, meanwhile, was at her wits' end. And the call she just got from Mu only threatened to push her all the way over the brink.

"A Cyclops System?!" Murrue exclaimed, terrified. "They're going to repeat the same trick they used at the first battle of Jachin Due?!"

"Yeah, but this time they're doing it with the intention of taking you guys out," Mu said grimly, "along with the rest of the EU vessels."

Murrue sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"It's because we sided with Zero, didn't we?" Kuzzey sighed. "As soon as he had uttered the words 'whether Natural or Coordinator' in his little speech, he sentenced all to death."

"There's still time!" Mu said defiantly. "Murrue Ramius, you've gotten out of stickier situations. Even without the Strike or the other members of DREAM, you still persevered! Just because a few extremists want us dead is no reason to just keel over and die!"

"Mu's right!" Mirallia said in agreement; "We can't give up! If we did, how could we face Kira and Tolle?! They died trying to protect us, and if we don't live, their sacrifices will have been pointless!"

Murrue let this all sink in, then raised her head high.

"All right...ready the Valiants and Sledge..."

Suddenly, the _Archangel_ was struck by a massive beam blast from a GINN.

"Heavy damage to the bow!" Mirallia exclaimed. "Launch hatch has been exposed!"

Before they could act, the GINN suddenly appeared right before their eyes, its one eye glowing menacingly. Time seemed to slow down for everyone there as death suddenly bore down on them.

As the GINN prepared to fire at the _Archangel_ 's bridge, suddenly, a beam shot struck its rifle, destroying it. Then something swooped in and severed the machine's head - which ironically, did no harm to the pilot, since the cockpit was within the torso. A second and third GINN moved in to attack, but those had an arm and leg severed respectively.

Three mobile suits surrounded the _Archangel_ now - the Freedom Gundam, the Harmony Gundam, and the Astray Red Frame, equipped with a flight pack similar to the Strike's. The Freedom took up the front, while the Harmony and Red Frame took up the two sides.

"This is Kira Yamato! I'm here to help! Please, get your ships out of here!" Kira called out through the communicator.

The crew couldn't believe it. Kira was alive. Somehow, beyond all reason, he had survived the destruction of the Strike.

"Kira?! Where the hell have you been?!" Mu exclaimed. "We thought you were..."

"Less chit-chatting, more hauling ass, guys!" Lowe called out. "You gotta withdraw!"

"We...we can't!" Murrue cried. "They've planted a Cyclops System right under the base!"

"Yeah, they intended to destroy us and the rest of the EU fleet, along with ZAFT's forces!" Mu yelled. "That's why we gotta put some distance between us and the base!"

"Nicol..." Kira said, radioing his new ally, hoping he would convey this new information.

"I understand," the green-haired young man replied. "Attention, all ZAFT and Earth Forces forces..."

"...We ask that both forces cease combat and retreat from the area!"

"At any moment, the Cyclops System will activate, and the Alaska base will self-destruct!"

Yzak, who was participating in couldn't believe his ears. Nicol was fighting alongside the Strike's pilot. Nicol Amalfi, one of his dearest friends, was fighting alongside DREAM...

 _No...it's not Nicol...it couldn't possibly be him!_

Yzak charged at the Harmony, but was suddenly intercepted by the Astray Red Frame, who sliced its legs in two. The falling body was caught in mid-air by a neaby DINN, who carried him away.

"That pilot...why did he do that? He could have easily...and yet he didn't. Why...WHY?!"

However, most of the ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces paid no heed to the warnings of Kira and Nicol, and continued to attack. Seeing that they had no choice, the three newcomers decided to cut a path for the _Archangel_.

Within moments, the entire base was inundated by deadly microwave radiation. Mobile suits exploded and overloaded, and the people inside were killed by having their bodies being boiled to the point of explosion. It expanded like a wave of destruction, wiping out everything in its path.

"Engines at maximum!" Murrue cried. "Evasive maneuvers!" The legged ship started flying at top speed, with its three saviors following close behind.

Kira saw the GINN he had beheaded now floundering about as it tried to flee, but before he could turn to rescue it, he saw Nicol already doing so, with the wall of microwave energy fast approaching.

He grabbed the GINN by the arm and rushed back toward the fleeing _Archangel_ , the edge of the microwave emission now within a few hundred yards.

"Is that kid crazy?!" Lowe exclaimed. "He'll get fried!"

Kira finally turned back and took hold of the GINN's other arm. The two Gundams combined their engines output, and began to accelerate away from the blast…

* * *

One million.

That was how many Japanese were being gathered by Zero to join the Special Administrative Zone. Unlike last time, though, it was not to make up the entire country. Instead, it merely consisted of a single part of the Tokyo Settlement, the Shizuoka ghetto. All of the Japanese members of DREAM eagerly prepared to sign up, even Tara, who would need a place to live after the destruction of her family home.

But the Knights of the Round suspected that Zero would still try something. Tera, Suzaku and Anya watched from the stage as Euphemia's image came onto the screen. She was smiling kindly and happily, and the people let out a great cheer.

"Welcome, people of Japan, to the Special Administrative Zone of Nippon," Euphemia began; "I'm filled with joy to see so many of you here today. Please, let us join hands and work together to build a new history!"

Suddenly, the feed of her changed to one of a studious-looking middle-aged woman with dark blonde hair tied back in a bun. It was Ms. Rohmeyer, the adviser to the Viceroy.

"There is one matter that must be confirmed with Zero," the woman began. "As imperial subjects, all participants of the Nippon SAZ will have any criminal charges against them reduced by one degree, and all class 3 felons will have their sentences suspended. However, the man who instigated the murder of former Sub-Viceroy Calares can never be forgiven. Under special Area law, section 12, paragraph 8, Zero shall be permanently exiled from this nation."

The crowd murmured a bit. Tera was surprised that the reaction wasn't more severe. She wondered if something was going to happen and to prevent this, began to look through the gathered Japanese with a pair of binoculars to see if anything was amiss.

As her gaze passed through the middle of the crowd in the center, she happened to get a look at Tara. As she started toward another group of people, Tera quickly moved her binoculars back toward Tara. She adjusted the focus and increased the magnification.

 _That girl...she looks just like me...could she be the pilot of the prototype, the one who thinks she's me?_

Yet it didn't feel like she looking at someone new. It felt like she was staring at herself in a distant mirror.

She took a second look to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Meanwhile, Tara had moved elsewhere in the crowd, and was no longer visible to her doppelganger. Her search was interrupted by the appearance of Zero on the monitor.

"Thank you, my Britannian friends, for your lenient treatment," he began. Suzaku got in front of Euphemia instinctively.

"Zero, show yourself! I'll be more than happy to deport you myself!" Suzaku yelled, looking around at the crowd.

"Your offer is kind, Suzaku Kururugi, but I don't wish to be in debt to you," Zero replied. "However, I would ask you a question - tell me, what do you think it means to be Japanese...to be a nation?"

Suzaku blinked a few times, not sure why Zero was asking this.

"Is it language?" he asked strongly. "Territory? The ties of bloodlines?"

Suzaku searched himself for some sort of answer. He felt like he should have known the answer, yet for some reason it never came to him.

For Lelouch, this confirmed the fact that Suzaku had been brainwashed by Charles' Geass, just as he had. He would find a way to overcome it, but first he had to ensure Britannia would be out of his hair.

"In my view," Zero said. "It is the heart. It is their self-awareness, their values and their pride that makes them Japanese. As long as their roots of their culture remain in their hearts and are passed on to their children, then they are Japanese no matter where they live!"

Those words were a signal for the various members of DREAM scattered in the crowd. They pressed triggers concealed in tote bags, and soon the entire stadium was covered in smoke. Immediately, the Britannia personnel began to prepare for the worst. Anya took Euphemia's hand and they started to leave.

"All forces, prepare for suppressive..." the voice of Guilford, who was hovering overhead in a flying mass-produced Vincent, a Vincent Ward.

"Wait! They aren't making any moves to attack!" Suzaku called out. "Do not open fire! I repeat, do NOT open fire!"

The Britannian forces watched for several tense minutes. The smoke slowly began to clear as time went on, and quickly, the figure of Zero was visible in the front row.

"So Zero was here after all," Tera said, drawing one of her knives. But as the smoke cleared further, they saw that there was more than one Zero. There were a million of them.

Euphemia, however, knew exactly how to handle this. After all, she was in on this plan as well.

"Oh...wow...look at all these Zeros." she said, doing her best to fake surprise. "I wonder which one is the real Zero?"

"I'm Zero!" Koji called out.

"I'm Zero as well!" Michiru yelled.

"I too am Zero!" Jiro Yamada bellowed.

Each and every member of DREAM began declaring they were Zero, and before long the entire crowd had followed suit. But by some unseen signal, the one million Zeros calmed down.

"Um...well, I guess since you're all Zero...I have no choice but to exile you all permanently," Euphie said, shrugging. "Sorry!"

"The Viceroy Euphemia has ordered you!" the Zero on the screen declared; "All of you Zeros, leave this country at once! Let us find a new land...but remember that we are all Japanese if we hold it in our hearts and pass it on to our children!"

"C'mon, all you Zeros, let's find ourselves a new home!" Boss cried. But it didn't take long for the crowd to realize that they had no idea WHERE they were going to go.

However, the solution came looming over the horizon...Giga Float. And flying above it were the _Nadesico_ and the _Archangel_.

 _So that's his game,_ Tera thought as she drew her other knife. _Damn you, Zero! I'll find you in here somewhere even if I have to..._

But Suzaku grabbed her hand. Even if he hated Zero with all his being, he knew that the massacre that had occurred could not be allowed to happen again. Not with Euphie there.

"Stop! Do you want a repeat of the last time?!" Suzaku yelled.

"Let go of me!" Tera cried, struggling to escape her fellow Knight's grip. However, Suzaku held tight.

"Letting the people go is the princess' will!" the Knight of Seven grunted as he restrained her, "And His Highness agreed! I don't want to have to punish you for defying it..."

"You're seriously willing to let a million workers just leave?!" the Knight of Eleven grunted. "If this is because you were once an Eleven, then..."

"This isn't about that!" Suzaku replied. "It is sometimes better to let the guilty go free than the innocent be punished! And even if they are guilty, will sentencing them to death really accomplish anything?!"

He turned back to the Zero on the screen.

"Zero! I want your word!" he demanded; "I want your word that you will protect these people! If you don't, I swear I will PERSONALLY hunt you down and mount your head on a pike over the Tokyo government bureau!"

"Suzaku Kururugi..." the Zero onscreen said. "I will do everything in my power to do so. Now, will you protect the remaining Japanese here in Area 11?"

"Why do you think I became a soldier?!" Suzaku replied loudly without a second thought. Zero was silent for a moment.

"Good," Zero said. "I trust you, then." With that, he disappeared from the screen. However, a voice soon came from the artificial island over a loudspeaker. It was the real Zero.

"Attention, all you Zeros," he cried. "Sir Kururugi has spoken! All disruptive elements are banished! Nothing more holds us back now...come, and let us make this floating island our land of freedom!"

* * *

"I've said it once, but I'll say it again...that...was...EPIC!" Tara cheered as she and Kallen headed along a walkway along the island to report to Zero; "I can't believe we actually pulled it off!" It had only been a few hours since Giga Float had set out to begin its long wandering. As exiles, they no longer had to worry about Britannia as long as they never set foot in Britannian-claimed territory ever again.

"Yeah," Kallen replied. "But it was thanks to Princess Euphemia's cooperation that we got as far as we did." They soon arrived at their destination - Zero's office. It was still being set up.

"You wanted to see us, Commander?" Tara asked.

"I just wanted to meet the four new soldiers in our group," the masked man said. "They're all skilled Knightmare pilots, and have plenty of experience in fighting Britannia during a stint in the EU military. They were subcontracting with Serpent Tail before I hired them on."

"...Tera?!" Ayano exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Tara said. "If we have, you pronounced my name wrong."

"You're Tera Zifell, aren't ya?" Ryou exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "You fought with the four of us in the Britannia/EU war over a year ago!" The very mention of the Knight of Eleven who looked so much like her made Tara fume. She wanted to let these guys know what she thought about the Knight of Eleven, but considering how well they seemed to view her, she thought it best to keep quiet.

Luckily, Zero was quick to make things clear.

"That girl you once fought with," the masked man said. "Regardless of whether she was an ally before, is now your enemy, and a dangerous one at that. I trust that you will not hold back against her?"

"Yes, sir," Hyuga said. "If she proves to be an obstacle to DREAM's mission, we'll take her down. That's what we were hired to do."

"Akito…" Ayano murmured.

"That's the mercenary life for ya," Yukiya quipped. "So, shall we go meet our new comrades?"

* * *

 _To be honest, I was planning to introduce the characters from_ Akito the Exiled _into the main plot after the battle against a certain massive (and massively important) enemy. But they're here now! Anyway, until next time, mecha fans!_


	74. Chapter 47 Ra Cailum

_It's another two-for-one deal today! (03/05/2018)_

 _Last time around, it was Bardiel. This time, though, it's not an Angel from_ Rebuild of Evangelion, _but another Angel only in the original series..._

* * *

 **Chapter 47 (Ra Cailum) - Android's Tragedy! Sorrowful Blue Danube!**

With its new destination in mind, the _Nahel Argama_ set out for Neo-Germany, where Lorelei lived with her father. Joining Lorelei, Tsubasa, Kouji, Shiro, Xengar and Juzo were Beecha (who was captaining the vessel), Asuka, Janus, both Purus, Judau, Christina, Masato Akitsu, Miku, Simon and Viral. Their respective machines waited in the hangar as well.

Masato's reasons for coming, unsurprisingly, were not his own...it was 'Other Masato' that wanted to come along.

"Juzo. Doctor Juzo Kabuto."

Juzo's eagerness to see Schtroheim again quickly turned to distaste when he recognized the tone. Only one person had ever spoken to him in such a scornful, arrogant manner...not even Dr. Hell has spoken to him in such a way.

"I suppose you have some questions for Schtroheim, don't you, Masaki Kihara?" Juzo said, not giving Masato so much as a glance. "Or have you come just to haunt me?"

"Come now," Other Masato laughed, "Can't a scientist check up on old colleagues from back during the Ultimate Project?"

Juzo stopped, and glared at Other Masato with his one good eye.

"Fine - deny your finest achievement," Other Masato laughed. Juzo was silent.

"Of course, I've gone on to surpass even the rest of the team in just about every scientific field - biochemistry, robotics, genetics, even theoretical physics!"

"It is only because you discarded your morality," Juzo replied, finally looking straight at him. At that moment, Kouji came in, looking to ask his grandfather a question, when he saw the two chatting. He immediately sensed that something was different about Masato.

"Morality? You're one to talk!" Other Masato laughed, noticing Kouji had shown up. "You force your grandson into that pile of junk you call Mazinger Z! At least I'm willing to put my own life on the line when I fight with Zeorymer!"

Kouji stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this.

"Hey, what's the matter with you, Masato?" Kouji said angrily. "Don't you dare call Mazinger Z a pile of junk...and don't call my grandpa a coward, either!"

"Kouji, stay out of this," Juzo replied. "I'm not about to let you fight my battles, especially when he's insulted me on my very inability to do so!"

"Tell you what, old chum," Masaki chuckled. "How about after you settle your little bet with our host, I take on the winner?"

"Bet? What bet?" Kouji asked, suddenly curious about it.

"Oh, where do I begin... ah yes, it all..."

Before Masaki could launch in the story, he gripped his head in pain as Masato Akitsu regained control of his body. He looked around and blinked a few times as he got his bearings.

"Oh, Kouji...Dr. Kabuto. Have you seen Miku? I was looking for her when I blacked out...I guess 'Other Masato' came out. I always lose consciousness for a second before he takes over. Rain says I have 'dissociative identity disorder' or something."

 _There's no way this could be a true split personality_ , Juzo thought. _If anything, it's Masato Akitsu that is the false personality here…_

* * *

The _Nahel Argama_ lowered its altitude as it approached their destination: a great castle at the edge of the well-known Black Forest of Neo-Germany. Running near the castle was a wide, tranquil river - the equally famous River Danube. Yet even here, scars of the destruction caused by the Getter Ray Armageddon could be seen, even though the Getter Rays themselves have since retreated - many trees were dead or covered in woody tumor-like growths, the result of exposure to such radioactivity.

The castle itself looked like it fit right in a movie starring a vampire - it was dark, ominous, and only a single window at the highest point in the tower was lit. Four torches emitting purple flames, two on each tier of the castle, could be seen glowing in the night like evil beacons. Numerous gargoyles could be seen placed around the outside, all menacing in appearance.

Lorelei, however, looked absolutely elated to be there as she led up the long stone stairway to the main door of the castle.

"N-nice castle," Puru Two said, nervous in these rather unsettling surroundings. She wasn't fully used to living on Earth.

"Pffft, I've seen scarier," Asuka said dismissively. "It's right out of an old cheesy horror movie!"

"I guess that's why we never get visitors all the way out here," the young girl replied with a small sigh. As they reached the doors that led inside, she stopped and turned to her guests.

"Listen, can I ask you all a favor?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Janus answered kindly.

"My papa is...a bit odd," Lorelei said, slightly embarrassed. "Please try not to act shocked while you're here."

"Are you kidding?" Shiro laughed; "My grandpa's the weirdest guy I know!"

"Stupid boy," Juzo said, flabbergasted at such a statement; "I'm not weird...I'm eccentric!"

"Same thing, gramps," Viral chimed in wryly.

"Besides, w-we wouldn't be so rude as act that way...in front of him anyway," Puru Two added. She could barely hear the muffled sound of footsteps coming from behind the doors, which were slightly ajar.

"But, do you really live in this gigantic castle with just your father?" Kouji asked. "He's gotta be really rich."

"Yesz. Really," came the voice of a man with a heavy German accent from just behind the doors. The doors opened up to reveal the castle's only other resident - a man with a metallic half-dome over the right side of his face, with a small light bulb replacing his eye. He had stitches all over his face, while his skin was a pale, almost corpse-like greyish-purple, but his hair was a rich brown. The man wore black slacks, a finely pressed white shirt and a black bathrobe and black slippers.

Everyone except Juzo, Tsubasa, Xengar and Lorelei nearly leaped out of their clothes with fright at the appearance of this figure.

"Oh, you just said you wouldn't act shocked!" Lorelei groaned.

The man in stitches chuckled. "No, no, no offense taken. Please, come in. Doctor Heinrich Schtroheim welcomes you to his home."

* * *

The group assembled in a simple but elegantly decorated library, the shelves lined with books of all sorts, many of them decades or even centuries old.

"Well, I'm surprised you brought so many guests along, Lorelei," Heinrich said as he looked over the assembled group. "I was expecting Juzo, Shiro and the mistress, but not all these other people."

"We don't like taking chances," Beecha replied. "With all of the threats out there, anything could happen."

"Whatever...why did you drag us all the way out here, anyway?" Kouji demanded; "I heard you had a bet with my grandpa!"

"Yes...let's see, where to begin...ah yes. I have just the thing."

Schtroheim reached into his robe and extracted a large, stemless rose from his pocket, approached Tsubasa and gently pinned it on her blouse.

"As much as I admire the gesture, Heinrich," Tsubasa said, "But I'm here for another reason, remember?"

"Yes, of course. But it's been so long since we've seen each other. After all, I came back from hell to see you again." The group wasn't sure what to make of this statement.

"Even so, you're now Tsubasa Kabuto, nein?" This floored everyone except Juzo and Tsubasa, though the two brothers were particularly shocked.

"So...that means..." Kouji gasped.

"No way," Shiro exclaimed.

"Yes," Heinrich said. "Tsubasa Nishikori is your mother." Juzo looked away from the two boys. He had hoped to one day reveal the truth themselves, but only when the world was more stable. But the cat was out of the bag now.

"That's all very well and good, but I didn't come here to have you tell Kouji and Shiro their genealogy," Tsubasa interrupted. "I came because of Gamia Q...sound familiar?"

"Patience, patience, my dear," Heinrich said. "This is something your children must know. I haven't even gotten to the part about their father yet."

Kouji and Shiro didn't like the sound of that.

"At the time, there were four genius robot engineers known throughout the Earth Sphere," the scientist continued; "Juzo Kabuto, myself, Masaki Kihara...and your father, Kenzo Kabuto. But, just as Juzo may have told you, your father died while excavating Bardos Island."

 _Bardos,_ Kouji thought.

"As a result of the death of your father," he continued; "I wanted to reclaim your mother after she returned. However, this obstinate old man refused!" Juzo stood up, glaring angrily at the Neo-German scientist.

"Even if you were both born out of wedlock," Mazinger Z's creator said; "Tsubasa was still your mother, and I would not let anyone take her, or you two, from me!"

"But she and I were engaged, and to be lawfully wed!" Heinrich retorted loudly, as he became visibly angrier. He rose to his feet and approached Juzo, fists clenched.

"Papa, please calm down," Lorelei pleaded, grabbing onto her father's robe. "There's no need to hurt him!" Heinrich did calm himself, and stepped back into his chair.

"Regardless, I made a bet with your grandfather, Shiro," Juzo continued. "We would each build a robot - the strongest we could possibly make - and then have them fight each other. If I won, he would let me wed Tsubasa and adopt you and your brother as my sons."

"But the fight obviously never happened," Janus said. "What stopped it?"

"It's quite simple," the stitched up scientist said frankly. "I died and went straight to the underworld."

This time, everyone except Juzo and Tsubasa let out a gasp of shock - even Lorelei had not known about this. But to reassure his daughter, the Neo-German scientist patted her on the head.

"It was an accident," he said gently; "Merely an accident."

"Sooo...why are you still alive?" Kouji asked. He had a hunch as to who had resurrected Heinrich, and quickly realized he probably didn't need to ask.

"As it turned out, I didn't have to remain there long...an old colleague of mine was able to save me from death, thanks to surgery techniques he performed with his own two hands. In return, I would make him the world's mightiest robot..."

But suddenly, the bells in the castle tower began to toll.

"Dinner time already?" Asuka said. "Awesome!"

"Yay! Dinner!" Puru cheered.

"No...those aren't dinner bells..." Juzo said grimly.

"Ah, our other guests have arrived," Heinrich chuckled. "And a troublesome bunch, no less. I pray they didn't take your battleship."

The group went over to the windows in the ballroom and looked down. Assembled out in the distance was a small army of Talos, as well as a number of Groizer X10 copies. Leading the pack were three Mechabeasts, each of them dark-green with spikes for arms and a pair of heat-generating vents on its shoulders. On top of one of the Reaver F9s was a familiar face: Baron Ashura.

"Hear me, Doctor Heinrich Schtroheim! I am Baron Ashura, one who has returned from hell just as you have! I have come to lay claim to what my master asked of you!"

"Look who's back...it's everyone's favorite hermaphrodite," Kouji sighed. "Guess we gotta scramble."

"Yeah. We can't let him have that robot the doc was working on, right?" Judau said.

"Return to your vessel for now," Heinrich added; "I will do what I can to stall our guests...I have no intention of turning over my greatest creation to Dr. Hell now." He then turned to his daughter. "Come, Lorelei."

Lorelei nodded and followed her father out of the library. Meanwhile, everyone started heading back down toward the ground level - except for Xengar and Shiro, who followed Dr. Schtroheim up the stairs.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Beecha called out and started to head back in their direction, but Janus stopped him.

"Don't worry," Janus reassured her. "He can interface with Granlif remotely. It's not quite as effective as him joining directly, but it gets the job done."

Beecha sighed and started down the stairs. However, Janus couldn't help but wonder why Xengar was so interested in protecting Lorelei...there's no way Leeron would have programmed THAT sort of thing into him.

Heinrich carried Lorelei, who was now in a long white nightgown, over to a plush bed behind some curtains and gently laid her down.

"It's going to get noisy," the stitched-up scientist said gently. "But don't worry. Just relax."

Lorelei nodded. "Okay." Without another word, she went to sleep, almost instantaneously. Just as Shiro and Xengar reached the room, they saw Heinrich turn out the lights.

"Oh, what are you two doing here? Aren't you returning to the ship?"

Xengar stood before him and knelt down, as if doing so before a king.

"I know this may seem like an odd request - but please...let Shiro and I protect Miss Lorelei!"

"Very well...something tells me that you two are the most fit for that task," Heinrich said. "However, I must ask that you personally remain here at the door."

"That is acceptable," Xengar said. "Shiro, go and keep Lorelei company." Shiro smiled and ran inside, and Schtroheim closed the door behind him. Once that was done, Heinrich started down the stairs, but paused and turned to the man who would guard the door.

"Tell me...why are you so intent on protecting my daughter? Does she remind of you of a loved one? Did you fail to protect a loved one in the past?"

"That...and also because she and I are the same."

Schtroheim smiled. The two sacrificial lambs that would bring about Lorelei's true awakening were right where they needed to be...

* * *

Both halves of Baron Ashura were getting extremely impatient. Dr. Schtroheim had not answered their demands, or even give any indication that he had heard them.

Thankfully, the two-faced golem was not aware that their nemesis, Mazinger Z, was close by, for it did not consider the possibility of the ship even being there. Furthermore, the ship was hidden opposite of where Dr. Hell's troops had entered, and they had entered from the castle's rear door.

All the same, Ashura wasn't going to wait. Even as it saw Schtroheim come out of the castle door, Ashura raised a staff, a magical one from deep within the ruins of Bardos Island, which could remotely control all but the most complex of AIs.

The castle began to shake and rumble as the machine sleeping deep within the castle began to awaken.

Evangelion Unit 02, Mazinger Z, ZZ Gundam, both Quebleys, Gurren Lagann, Gundam NT-X and Zeorymer had finished launching just as the shaking started.

"Damn it, what's going on?!" Viral growled. "Don't tell them that the two-faced freak show has an earthquake machine or something!"

"No...look!" Puru called out, pointing to the castle. On one of the sides of the castle near where Lorelei, Xengar and Shiro were, cracks were forming. Suddenly, a huge black robot burst out. It had a bulky barrel chest, but relatively feminine arms and legs; its bucket-shaped head had relatively small facial features peeking out from what looked like the holes of a helmet; and a single gold sphere, with a long metallic tentacle trailing out from it, was attached to its forehead. The eyes were glowing red, a sign of Baron Ashura's domination over it.

But most disturbing of all was that a very large face on the center - one that was the spitting image of Lorelei. Its eyes were closed and its expression stoic.

"What? A Gurren Lagann-type Gunman?!" Simon exclaimed.

They watched Baron Ashura, atop Reaver F9, guide the mech away from the castle.

"No, but whatever that thing is, we're not letting Ashura have it!" Kouji declared. "Janus, hurry up and launch, already!"

"I'm trying, but I can't move Granlif without Xengar remotely interfacing with it! Just go ahead without me!" Janus called out. "...Damn it, why'd I let that bucket of bolts stay behind?!"

"All units, mobilize!" Beecha commanded.

Mazinger Z, equipped with its Scrander, flew forward, while the rest of DREAM followed suit, and began to attack the enemy army.

Unlike the original Groizer, the copies were smaller and lacked the devastating power of the original. This made it far easier for DREAM to deal with them. Kouji quickly locked on to one.

 **"EAT THIS! ROCKETO PUUUUUUUUUNCH!"**

The flying fist flew out, and struck the flying Mechabeast in the face, where it detonated in the air. Kouji then spotted one of the Reaver F9s, and flew toward it, since it was in the path to its sibling, which has Baron Ashura on top.

But Mazinger was blown back by blazing-hot shots of energy emitted from the Mechabeast's shoulders.

Before it could attack again, the Reaver F9 suddenly exploded spontaneously. Nearby, Zeorymer was holding up one of its fists, the orb on its hand glowing brightly.

"Thanks, Masato...I am talking to Masato, right?"

"Yeah. I'm still me for now," Masato replied. "Hurry and stop Ashura...the rest of us will take care of his forces!"

The second Reaver F9 was being attacked by Judau, Puru and Christina, who in turn were holding off several Talos.

"Hey, you're pretty good with those wire-guided bits, Christina!" Judau said as he slashed a Talos in two. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a Newtype just like me and the Puru sisters!"

"Hey, Chrissie...let's see if we can get your bits to work together with our funnels!" Puru suggested.

"Okay, why not?" Christina said, adjusting a few settings on the wire guided bits.

"TRIPLE FUNNEL ATTACK!"

The NT-X's and the two Quebleys' remote weapons began attacking in sync, quickly demolishing the enemy Reaver F9's armor, though it still functioned.

"Big brother, finish it!" Puru called out.

"Yeah!" Judau declared. He readied his beam saber, and concentrated his Newtype powers, increasing the blade's length.

"Here we go...DOU-BLE ZE-TA-KEN...YAAAAATE YARUZE!"

Judau brought the blade down hard, slicing the other Mechabeast in two.

 _Heh, I don't know why,_ Judau thought, _but I've wanted to do that ever since I met Shinobu._

Meanwhile, Gurren Lagann and Evangelion Unit 02 were making short work of the Talos. Asuka unleashed numerous rounds of machine gun bullets while the drill-wielding robot finished off any Talos that she missed.

"Okay you bronze bozos, time to take you to the cleaners..."

Gurren Lagann soared up high and came down with a flying kick, which was inexplicably on fire.

"EAT THIS! SUPER INAZUMA..." Simon cried.

"FLAMING CHARIOT..." Viral yelled.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" they screamed in unison.

Ten Talos were reduced to slag instantly from the heat of the attack, and then shattered to bits…

* * *

Xengar puzzled and puzzled - who was the girl in the flashbacks Lorelei had triggered? He tried his hardest to call the image back to his mind - but no matter what routines he ran, no matter how deeply he searched, it refused to come.

 _This image,_ the android finally thought; _Is it something from that second AI I locked away long ago? The one that caused me to attack Janus' allies? It is the only logical conclusion._

Just then, he felt the castle start to shake - the result of the awakening of the giant black robot inside the castle. Before he could turn to rouse Shiro and Lorelei, the two opened the door.

"Xengar! I think this whole place is gonna come crashing down!" Shiro said. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Follow me!" Lorelei said. "I know the layout and internal structure of the castle perfectly, so I can guide you on the most efficient route!" With that, the girl quickly rushed down the stairs, Xengar saw an image of the same girl from his earlier vision descending stairs as well...

* * *

While all this was going on, Heinrich had been rushing along, trying to catch with Danube Alpha-1. When he had gotten close enough, he leaped over to the robot's leg. Thanks to the strengthened body Dr. Hell had made for him, Heinrich soon managed to get on top of the last remaining Reaver F9, where Ashura was gloating over his victory.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to leave with Danube Alpha-1!" the scientist proclaimed.

"What? How did you..." Ashura's female half exclaimed. "Never mind! Give me one good reason why I should!"

"Without Dr. Hell," Ashura's male half said; "You would have never been able to build this machine!"

"I am aware of that. But Danube is incomplete!" Heinrich answered; "For it to truly be my strongest robot in both in name and in reality, I must complete it! That is why I cannot give it to you yet!"

"Hmph...as long as it can defeat Mazinger Z, I see no need for it to be finished!" Ashura said. The two-faced golem surreptitiously put the female half's foot down onto a large but inconspicuous button on the floor.

The scientist scowled. "Then...PERISH!"

The light bulb that replaced Heinrich's left eye began to shine, and fired a bolt of energy at Ashura. But to his dismay, the bolt struck an invisible energy barrier that Dr. Hell's minion had activated. The bolt bounced back at Schtroheim, and blasted him off the mech.

"Foolish man...didn't he think that Dr. Hell would warn me about that?" Ashura laughed. "Now, go back to the underworld where you belong!"

* * *

Lorelei, Xengar and Shiro exited the collapsing castle just in time for watch her father plummet from the top of the remaining Reaver F9. Xengar stopped and quickly began to concentrate as he remotely connected to Granlif's controls, but then noticed that the machine wasn't even on.

After disconnecting from Granlif, he then saw Lorelei running toward her father's fallen body, with Tsubasa, Cross and Shiro close behind. The other members of DREAM tried to attack, but several Groizer X-10s started bombing them, forcing them to stay back.

The girl approached her father's fallen body.

"Papa! Papa, are you okay?!"

Heinrich opened his eye, and weakly turned his head toward his daughter.

"Oh, Lorelei...you are safe," Heinrich said with a weak, raspy voice. "Unfortunately, it seems Papa is done for..." Shiro and the rest soon arrived by her side.

"But...before I go...I must reveal to you a secret."

"A secret?" Lorelei said, distraught beyond anything she had ever experienced before.

"You're...you're not really my daughter…" Heinrich said; "Nor are you human..." Shiro and Lorelei gasped. Xengar, Juzo and Tsubasa, however, had already figured out the truth about Lorelei.

"You are...the true Danube Alpha-1..." the dying scientist continued, struggling with all his might to stay alive long enough to reveal everything.

"No, Papa..." the blonde girl gasped, shaking her head in disbelief; "That's...that's..."

"So that was your secret," Juzo said. "You wanted to create a robot with feelings and emotions, and could think for itself, and even learn."

"Yes...the flaw with piloted robots is that they are limited...by the abilities of the pilot...but if I could design...a perfect artificial intelligence...I could...overcome that. I was planning on using Danube to defeat Mazinger, then hand it over to Dr. Hell."

"But as you raised her like a human," Xengar said, having anticipated what Heinrich was going to say; "In order to teach her feelings and emotions. But somewhere along the line you forgot that she was a robot, and loved her as your daughter."

"Yes...you are...very perceptive...Xengar," Heinrich said, chuckling a bit, which made him violently cough barely noticeable wisps of red vapor. "Thus...that robot, which Ashura is stealing, is Lorelei's body..."

He turned back to Lorelei.

"And you, my dear, sweet Lorelei, are Danube's brain...its heart!"

Lorelei was too dumbfounded to speak.

"Lorelei," he gasped; "Grant me one last wish...remove...the ribbon...from your head. With that...you can...become one...with Danube...and...defeat...Mazin...ger...Z..."

No longer having the strength to speak, Heinrich laid back and closed his eye.

Lorelei couldn't believe it. She...was a machine. And yet this feeling of sadness, the one emotion she had never learned - but now experienced having watched her father's life ebb away - was as real as the joy she had meeting Shiro, Puru, Xengar Kouji, and the rest of DREAM.

At the same time, she felt compelled to follow her father's wishes...the wishes of the man who had given her life, and loved her like a real girl. She reached for the ribbon and prepared to yank it out, which would allow her to fuse with Danube Alpha-1.

But a large hand stopped her...Xengar's.

"Lorelei, before you go into battle, I must ask you something...is this truly what you want? To throw away your human life, simply to prove that your father was the superior scientist?!"

Lorelei looked back at her father.

"No...but...I must obey Papa's final wish...I...I must defeat Mazinger Z!" Lorelei declared. She reached over with her free hand and pulled out the ribbon out of her head. It had been embedded in her head via a large bolt, which was now covered in orange-colored liquid.

Immediately, her body began to shine a brilliant white; her eyes turned to pools of blue; Her hair fanned out wildly, and she began to levitate off the ground. Without so much as a sideward glance, Lorelei flew toward Danube Alpha-1 and melded into it through the face on its torso.

As Xengar watched Lorelei fly off and meld with Heinrich's final creation, he saw one last vision - the same girl, glowing the same brilliant white, flying toward a massive, angelic statue and merging with it. For the first time in his memory, he felt something new…

Sadness, just as Lorelei did.

Letting out a roar, the android forcibly connected to Granlif, and started it up remotely.

"It's about time!" Janus said to him as the glowing head appeared inside the cockpit, but quickly saw that the head was looking anguished. Still, Granlif was able to launch and quickly land next to Xengar's body, which reflexively merged into the white machine.

"Xengar," Janus gasped; "Are you…"

"I did not think it possible," he said. "But it seems I am overcome with sadness...sadness over Lorelei's tragic fate, and that I remember witnessing something similar!"

"Amazing...so by learning sadness, she is completed..." Juzo gasped.

"How ironic," Tsubasa said, "He probably wanted to use Shiro. But it turned out he was the sacrificial lamb that would awaken Danube's true power."

Danube Alpha 1's body began to change upon Lorelei fusing with it - its black body became a vivid blue, like the river that flowed through Neo Germany whose name it shared. The eyes on the torso face opened, and the robot accusingly pointed at Baron Ashura.

"Baron Ashura, I am not a doll to be played with by people like you!" the robot declared, both of its mouths speaking as one voice.

"Whoa, it spoke!" Asuka exclaimed.

"I wanted only to live here in peace with my father," Danube Alpha 1 continued. "But now...he's dead because of you! YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR CRIME WITH YOUR LIFE!"

With one swing of its head tentacle, Danube sliced the last remaining Reaver F9 in two. Suddenly, Heinrich, using what little of his strength remained, asked Tsubasa a question.

"Tsubasa...once I die...make it so I cannot be brought back to life again..."

Tsubasa didn't answer, but silently accepted his last wish, and watched him close his eye for the final time. But as that happened, he suddenly began to spew more of the dark-colored vapors from his body.

"What in the world is…that..."

The dark cloud seemed to hover in midair, considering its target. Oddly, it decided against aiming for Asuka...instead, it rushed at Danube Alpha-1. Before the blue robot could act, the Angel entered through the gaps in Danube's armor. It quickly took over Schtroheim's mighty creation. Its head began to twist and writhe horribly as it grew wicked fangs and stretched out a bit. The face on its torso suddenly became covered by a glimmering red substance, and its expression turned to one of agony. Even the usually unflappable Tsubasa wore an expression of abject terror at what had just transpired.

"Lorelei...no..." Shiro said weakly. "Come back...please...go back to the way you were before..."

"Blood pattern blue?!" Asuka exclaimed, seeing a report inside her Eva's cockpit. "That red stuff is an Angel?! In that case..."

Asuka prepared to charge and attack the Angel-possessed Danube, but Mazinger blocked them.

"Wait..." Kouji said. "This battle was fated to happen. I have to be the one to defeat it in single combat...SCRANDER OFF!"

"Enemies of the infinite realities...I am Ireul," the Angel said, its voice sounding like it belonged to a twelve-year-old trying to act like an adult; "This machine, Danube Alpha-1, shall be the engine of your demise. The first to fall shall be Mazinger Z, lest it awaken the terrible power within...the terrible power that brought ultimate ruin to this planet in countless other worlds."

 _Ireul, the Angel of Terror,_ Janus thought. Meanwhile, the Jet Scrander detached from Mazinger's body and took off back toward the _Nahel Argama_.

"Beecha, please let us attack!" Janus cried. "We can't lose Kouji!"

"No. This is Kouji's fight for now," Simon said.

"As honorable warriors, we must stay out of a fated battle such as this," Viral added. "I just hope Lorelei can fight off the influence of that Angel."

Janus and the others could only look on as Danube and Mazinger squared off. Which would be the stronger machine? Neo-Japanese scientist Juzo Kabuto's Mazinger Z, or the Neo-German scientist Heinrich Schtroheim's Danube Alpha-1, boosted by the eleventh-hour appearance of a mysterious Angel, codenamed Ireul?

Mazinger Z fired off both fists, then charged forward, using the fists to grab Danube's head tentacle while it barreled into its body. But the blue robot counterattacked with a two-handed smash, then whipped its tentacle at Mazinger, sending its own Rocket Punches back at it.

While Mazinger was prone, it commenced to whip Mazinger with frightening speed.

 _Damn it...it's so fast,_ Kouji grunted; _it must be because its not an ordinary AI...no wonder Janus' machine is so fast…_

The Rocket Punches returned to Mazinger's arms, and it retreated back a bit. However, the combined intelligence of Lorelei and Ireul were right on him. The robot extended the face on its torso, which began to spin wildly, creating tornado force winds mixed with a wave of extreme cold.

 **"GERMAN BLIZZAAAAAAARD!"** Lorelei cried as she boosted the strength of the wind. Ice began to form all over Mazinger Z's body.

"Lorelei!" Shiro cried over the howling wind. "Please, return to your human form! Come back!"

"Lorelei, enough!" Xengar called out through Granlif's speakers. "You've shown it! You've shown your superiority!" But Lorelei could not hear either of them, for the Angel was gaining more and more control.

"Mazin," Lorelei muttered, her voice starting to be drowned out by the Angel's, "I must stop...Mazin…"

"This has gone on long enough!" Beecha said. "That's not Lorelei in there anymore...it's the Angel, or whatever you call it! Go ahead and attack it!" Uneasily, everyone began to attack as a significantly damaged Mazinger backed off. Evangelion Unit 02 was the first to reach Danube, with prog knife drawn.

But the Angel-bolstered machine whirled around and grabbed the red Eva's knife arm with its tentacle. The same red goo that covered Danube's chest face began to secrete from the metal appendage and into Unit 02. As Judau rushed in to deliver a beam saber hit, Unit 02 suddenly whirled around and jammed its knife into ZZ Gundam's shoulder.

Inside Asuka's cockpit, she gasped, looking around as the entire cockpit was quickly covered by the red substance...and soon, she was, too.

"Asuka, what's going on?!" Judau exclaimed as everyone else backed off. "Have you flipped your lid?!"

"Big bro, Asuka's Unit has been possessed by that Angel thing!" Puru said. "I can't feel Asuka's spirit inside!"

"And it looks like whatever infected Danube and Evangelion Unit 02 is spreading," Puru Two said as she saw more lines of goo make their way toward the Talos and Mechabeasts. While Baron Ashura had long cleared out, the bronze giants and mechanical monsters of Bardos began to rise up.

"Can this day get any worse?" Christina grumbled.

"It looks like that infection spreads through direct contact with that goo!" Beecha warned them. "Don't make contact with it or the enemies...take them out from a distance!"

Immediately, everyone started to back away and open fire with their ranged weaponry - everyone except Kouji, who seemed to be unconscious. The forces of Dr. Hell, now under the control of Ireul, all seemed to ignore Mazinger - only Danube attacked it.

But Unit 02's assault was particularly vicious - it began jumping and stabbing at anyone who got too close, though it seemed to be rather inaccurate - perhaps the consequence of its pilot being inactive as well?

When Unit 02 sprang at Granlif, several red beam shots struck Asuka's possessed Evangelion, bouncing it into the ground and back up again. Then, a gargantuan battleship plowed into the Eva, and immediately enclosed it in an AT Field.

"What in the world?!" Janus exclaimed. "Is that...the _Wunder_?"

Indeed it was - and with Mari in the captain's position.

"Now that we've captured it," the pilot of Unit 08 said, "Let's blow that Angel away!"

"A.T. Field at maximum!" Tama called out. "Main guns prepared and loaded with anti-Encroachment-type rounds!"

"Magi Achiral has calculated optimal targeting points!" Nagara said.

"Fire!" Mari bellowed; "We can't let the Angel's infection spread!" The ship fired four beam cannons attached to its hull past the Angel-possessed Unit 02, into another AT Field created several hundred yards ahead, bouncing the shots back and right back into the red Eva.

"Direct hit!" Kitakami said. "Still detecting the Angel's energy signature, but it's weak!"

 _Hang in there, Princess,_ Mari thought. _You're almost free!_

"One more time!" the Eva pilot then shouted. "And this time, with gusto!"

"You heard the lady!" Takao yelled. "One more salvo!" The beam cannons fired again, and once again scored a direct hit. As a result, Unit 02 finally returned to normal.

"Blood pattern blue signature has disappeared!" Kitakami cried joyfully. "No signs of infection inside Unit 02!"

"Now for the core part," Mari said as the ship turned towards Danube Alpha-1, who was busy pounding Mazinger Z. The Angel-possessed robot paused and saw the _Wunder_ turning towards it. Seeing how quickly Unit 02 had been defeated, Iruel frantically called back the remainder of its body, causing the remaining Talos and Mechabeasts to crumble and fall apart once more.

Unfortunately, that moment of forgetfulness of its original task would cost it. As it raised an arm to produce an AT Field, it was suddenly slugged in its head by Mazinger.

"YoU wAnT a FiGHt, ANgEL?" Kouji snarled, his eyes glimmering with madness. "YOu'vE gOt iT!"

"Kouji?!" Shiro gasped. First, Lorelei, and now his own brother seemed to be losing his mind.

As it approached the fallen Danube Alpha-1, Mazinger Z started to change - its body grew taller and more muscular in appearance, and its eyes began to glow red. It also let out an unearthly moan.

The horror of this was certainly not lost on everyone else present.

 _Could he have unlocked the seventh box already?!_ Juzo thought; _No...it's too soon! For Mazinger to start acting on its own like this is not at all what I intended! Could this be the influence of that 'Angel'?_

But horrified most of all was Janus, as he felt his other self's memories flow up to his conscious.

 _Mazinger Z...it's one of them...it's...it's a..._

Mazinger managed to yank off Danube's head and sent it flying again, though this time the blue robot was able to land on its feet, though it stumbled a bit. Mazinger rushed at its staggered opponent and delivering a horrifically strong blow right to its remaining face, knocking it down. Juzo Kabuto's Super Robot leaped on top of Heinrich's, and readied an Iron Cutter. But instead of launching it, the berserk Super Robot cut a massive gash in Lorelei's armor and then ripped it open, and then commenced to start tearing out its inner workings, oil and other liquids spewing out of it like blood.

Everyone watched, aghast at this sight. Even if it was a robot being torn apart, knowing that Lorelei, the robot who had just learned to be human, was inside. Shiro rushed over toward the battle, screaming and crying as loud as he could to get Kouji to stop.

But he stopped dead in his tracks as Mazinger held up the other face. Kouji, somehow caught in the throes of Photon Power, was now complete consumed with wrecking his foe. He slammed the face on the ground and began to punch it over and over again, breaking the face down into chunks. Finally, it got a hold of a glowing white something with its hand and started to squeeze as the grille on Mazinger's mouth started to stretch.

Shiro screamed as loud as he could. "STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!"

As suddenly as the change had begun, Mazinger Z's body returned to its normal shape, and Kouji snapped out of his Photon Power-induced berserker fury.

 _Shiro's cry...awakened Kouji?!_ Juzo thought as Mazinger turned to look at the destruction it had caused. _While Mazinger was the stronger robot...have I made something that will go beyond Kouji's control?_

"Shiro…" Kouji gasped as Mazinger dropped the white thing it was holding. "Everyone...what was I…doing?"

Kouji's little brother rushed over to the fallen white thing - as he had feared, it was the crushed, mangled body of Lorelei - only her head was intact. The boy, sobbing uncontrollably, gently picked up the head and cradled it in his arms.

But suddenly, Shiro heard the barely audible whirring of servos. He looked down and saw that Lorelei's head was still active...it was opening its eyes! He raised the little android's head up so she could see his face.

"Shiro!" Lorelei exclaimed, her expression of surprise still readily apparent. The remains of her neck motors tried to move a neck that was no longer there.

"I guess I lost, didn't I?" the girl said with a sigh. Shiro was too overjoyed to be creeped out by the fact that his first love had been reduced to just a head.

"Lorelei...everyone, she's okay!" Kouji's brother cried at the top of his lungs. "Lorelei's not dead!"

As everyone cheered at this, the lone figure of the woman with wings of golden light, who was perched at the top of the tower, closed her eyes and clasped her hands together as if in prayer.

 _Mazinger Z...just now, you almost became a demon. It seems that I no longer have the luxury of simply observing. Soon, I'll have to get directly involved in your life once more..._

* * *

 _Next time…_

 _-With Britannia finally out of their hair, DREAM settles onto Giga Float while Tara finally copes with the news of the death of her parents. Meanwhile, Touji finally gets a chance to ride in Evangelion Unit 03! But when an Angel appears, DREAM rushes to the rescue while Shinji, Rei and Kensuke fight for their lives! Can they arrive in time to stop the Angel before Gendo unleashes something terrible from within Unit 01 and creates another tragedy?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 48 (Nadesico): The Choice of Life! Shinji's Desperate Decision!**_

 _-Domon's next opponent is revealed, and it's a doozy...Neo-Greece's Zeus Gundam, considered to be the most dangerous Fighter in the competition besides Master Asia himself! Meanwhile, Raideen reveals the truth behind the final days of the Mu and Mycenaean civilizations in a dazzling holographic display! Then after a skirmish with Count Brocken, a few members of the group learn that something wicked is afoot. And when that something takes control of Zeus Gundam instead, Domon is in for a desperate fight! How will he survive? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 48 (Ra Cailum): Neo-Japan vs Neo-Greece! Kedora and The Other Zeus!**_


	75. Chapter 48 Nadesico

_Now to answer a pair of anonymous reviews._

 _-Good point, Guest. I'll have to elaborate on why Puru Two is using her Quebley mk II. As for other in-universe plot elements, I'll consider whether to do that._

 _-That's the lovely thing about_ Super Robot Wars _, Guest. Mixing terminologies and lore between series adds a whole new depth to a story. It's one of the reasons I love the series so much._

 _Now that that's done, let's tackle the Angel that wasn't in the last chapter. This will be following a mix of the manga and the anime, with a few important differences. I'm also going to be introducing some new mecha that are long overdue for an appearance in a Super Robot Wars game!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 48 (Nadesico) – The Choice of Life! Shinji's Desperate Decision!**

Things were looking up for DREAM - they had finally managed to get Britannia off their backs for the time being thanks to Zero and Euphemia, and a million Japanese now had a new home, where they could call themselves Japanese once more. Furthermore, the _Nadesico_ and _Archangel_ had rejoined them at long last, and with new allies to boot. There was even an upside to having the Earth Alliance as their enemy - they could finally do what their hearts told them was right, and not have any high and mighty extremist general or politician order them around.

But that wasn't all. More surprises awaited them.

"A new battleship, huh?" Koji exclaimed when he saw a new vessel sitting out on one of the artificial island's many ports. It was mostly blue, with a white and golden-yellow underside, where several cannons were mounted. On the front was a black section with a pair of horns; emblazoned upon it was the symbol of the Black Knights.

Rakshata, who was overseeing the preparation of the vessel, nodded proudly.

"That's right, kiddo. Using the remains of the _Gawain_ and a little help from the Junk Guild, I was able to create a new flying battleship for the Black Knights - the _Ikaruga_! It's capable of any sort of battle - space, air, and even underwater battles! It's more than the _Nadesico_ and _Archangel_ can say!"

Being carted over to the _Ikaruga_ were the Guren, several machines that resembled the old Gekkas, and what appeared to be a slightly bulkier version of Kyoshiro Todoh's custom Gekka. However, they all sported backpacks with four thin wings.

"Oh, and did I mention I'm working to make all of our Knightmare Frames capable of flying?" she quipped as she pointed to the Frames. "It's thanks to my Air Glide system, which is an improvement upon the Britannians' Float System! Like the _Ikaruga_ , I've even given it the capability of flying in space!"

"Hey, you should work with Professor Yumi," Koji suggested. "They could use someone like you at the Photon Power Labs!"

"Sorry, kid," Rakshata said, "I'd rather work for the Black Knights. They keep things interesting for me."

"I wouldn't quite say that," a new voice came from nearby. Rakshata and Koji looked over to see a dark-skinned woman with quite substantial feminine assets (probably rivaling Yoko's) and sporting a pilot suit similar to Sayaka's, the major difference being the helmet which had a stylized heart emblazoned on it.

"Jun!" Koji exclaimed. "Jun Hono!"

"It's been a while, Koji," Juni said. "Good to see you're doing well." Just then, another man approached them - a Japanese man in a white lab coat with tan skin, black hair, and thin round glasses - a man of science, no doubt.

"So, this is the esteemed Koji Kabuto," the man said, "the pilot of Juzo Kabuto's ultimate machine." However, Koji couldn't help but notice that his gaze seemed to be shifting back and forth from him to Jun's buttocks.

"Aaaaand who's this perverted character?" Koji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tsuyoshi Nonaka," Rakshata chimed in. "You just can't keep your eyes off a lady's assets, can you?"

"Just as you can't seem to go a day without a cigarette, Rakshata Chawla," Nonaka replied; "At least admiring the beauty of the female form doesn't result in LUNG CANCER!" Almost immediately, the two started arguing, allowing Jun to explain where he had come from.

"He started working for the Labs not long after you guys left for the other world," she explained; "And he's been working on something new for me, Sayaka and Hikaru Makiba. I was hoping they could come and see it sooner rather than later. He's been champing at the bit to show it off."

* * *

Rolo, Viletta, Suzaku, and several other Britannian intelligence officers sat around a conference table beneath the hall of Ashford Academy. It was a special operations room set up by the Britannian OSI to monitor Lelouch's activities on campus.

"So, what do we do now?" one of the Britannian intelligence officers said. "Zero and the Black Knights are gone."

"No - as long as Zero exists, he's a threat to Britannia and to the world," Suzaku said grimly, standing. "The only thing the Viceroy achieved was giving DREAM a mobile fortress to operate from. And since the Earth Alliance disowned them, they answer to no one but themselves."

"They also control a mass driver," Viletta added. "This gives them easy access to space, where we can't monitor their activities."

"There's gotta be a way we can stay close..." Suzaku thought.

"Are you suggesting we try to infiltrate their numbers, Suzaku?" Rolo asked coldly. "That's a rather tall order."

"I wouldn't say that. I hear that many of DREAM's top members are very trusting," Suzaku answered, wondering how he even knew that in the first place.

"Suzaku's right," Viletta said thoughtfully. "Plus, Zero doesn't hold all of the power in the group - he shares command with the captains of the _Nadesico_ and _Archangel_ , and if we could gain THEIR trust, he'd have no choice but to accept a mole."

"I'll go. They're less likely to be suspicious of a little kid like me," Rolo said, standing up; "Suzaku, if Lelouch asks where I went, tell him I was called back to the homeland. He might let down his guard, and we can discern whether the Lelouch that's here at Ashford when Zero is out and about is really him."

"It's settled then," Viletta said decisively, standing up. "I'll notify the OSI to modify your records so that they show that you betrayed the Empire. That will make your alibi more believable."

"Be careful, Rolo. Zero will likely try to lure you in with his ideas," Suzaku warned Rolo. "Don't fall for them - he's nothing but a terrorist and a mass murderer."

* * *

Not everyone in the Vegan armed forces was either willingly loyal to Emperor Vega or too cowed to rebel. One such general, even now, was rebelling in the only way he could think of. But this man, who was flying a Vegan Minifo towards Earth, was not just some lone soldier.

"General Dange, what in Godor's name are you doing?!" Heinel's voice called to him over his communicator; "If you thought to defy Emperor Vega, then I have no choice but to chase after you and arrest you myself!"

"There's a reason I cut off my horns, Prince Heinel!" the Boazanian general replied; "I will not fight against the Earth that Prince La Gour loves for one more moment!" With that, he cut the comm link. He glanced up at his monitors - indeed, a force of robotic monsters from each planet was headed for him, followed by Heinel's Skullrook.

 _I don't understand why Prince La Gour didn't want to escape with me,_ Dange thought; _But I cannot fail him! I MUST deliver this data to Big Falcon and Nanbara Connection! It's the only thing that can defeat the Vegans' new Anti-Choudenji Ray..._

* * *

It had taken almost a week to get everything ready, but at last, the party to celebrate Misato's promotion and Touji's imminent activation test was on. And as it turned out, there were more guests than expected...luckily, the Student Council was quick to pitch in.

"Got some more meat here!" Suzaku called out as he carried in packages of meat cutlets. Like Tera, he had been brought into the school to monitor Lelouch in case he did get his memories back. Of course, even he was fooled by the setup Lelouch had made with Sayako. All the same, he never ceased to make himself helpful to whoever needed assistance - even middle schoolers.

"Thanks, Suzaku!" Kensuke called back. He was manning a substantial flat-top grill, with rows of fish, meat and chicken cutlets sizzling. Nearby, Shinji, Kaworu, Rolo, Misato and Rei sat and watched as Toji awkwardly greeted guests. During a lull in the activity, he turned to his friends.

"Geez," he sighed. "You guys really didn't have ta…"

"Nonsense!" Rolo said. "You Evangelion pilots are real lifesavers! It's the least we can do!"

 _I just wish they could serve real beer here,_ Misato thought as she chugged down a can of fruit juice; _But since everyone else here is a minor..._

Suddenly, she looked up and saw Hikari Horaki poking her head in. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers, and seemed to be surprised at the turnout - even her upperclassmen had shown up, including Milly, who was off to the side.

"Over here, Hikari!" Kaworu called out, waving her over.

"Oi, even da class rep is here," Toji grumbled as Class 2-A's representative approached Misato and handed her the bouquet, which she accepted gratefully.

"At this point, one more doesn't change much, does it?" she giggled awkwardly. As if she had heard the girl, Milly started to make her way toward the girl.

"I wonder if Mister Kaji is coming," Shinji said.

"He saaaaiiiid that he was off on a business trip to Luoyang," Misato chuckled, "But he's probably off sniffing some girl's butt somewhere." Just as she said that, Milly poked her way into the group.

"Sooooo, you're Class 2-A's representative, huh?" she said to Hikari as she took her off to the side; "Rolo told me about you."

"He has?" the Japanese girl exclaimed.

"Come with me," she said with a knowing wink; "Milly Ashford's going to give you some much-needed assistance."

"B-but Miss President…" Hikari stammered, unsure of what to make of Milly's intervention.

"Shinji, could you come with me too?" the student council president then said to Unit-01's pilot. Unsure of what was going on, Shinji stood up to comply.

"I'll be back in a bit, guys," he said. With that, the trio walked away.

"Ikari n' Horaki don't seem to be da types to get into trouble," Toji muttered, "'specially with da Student Council…"

* * *

Lelouch had not gotten a chance to speak with Nunnally directly since he had regained his memories. He felt the need to confirm Kallen's report for himself. But at the same time, he couldn't risk showing his face to her, and let her know that he was Zero. The few among the members of DREAM who did know his true identity swore to keep it a secret.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his door. He quickly put on his mask.

"The door's open. Come in," he said. The door opened.

It was as if the very thought of Nunnally had summoned her - she entered the room dressed in the very outfit that Kallen had described. Lelouch had to resist every impulse to race up to his sister and embrace her...that would completely blow his cover.

"Nunnally Lamperouge...speak of the devil," Zero said. "I haven't gotten the chance to speak with you since the incident at Babel Tower."

"My name is Nemo," the girl said, annoyed at being called by that name; "...not Nunnally." She flipped her hair up, briefly showing the Geass sigil emblazoned on her forehead.

 _Nemo...a word that means "no one",_ Lelouch thought. _How ironic that she would choose that name. But she's got the same mark as C.C. on her forehead!_

"Very well then, Nemo," he said, trying to hide his horror that his sister was up and walking, but acting completely unlike her usual sweet self; "What do you need from me?"

"I've only come to make myself known to you, and to make one request."

"And that would be?" Zero replied.

"If you ever find a young man named Lelouch Lamperouge, tell him his sister won't be coming back anytime soon. She has exiled herself from the world of her own will."

Lelouch froze up. Did Nemo already figure out his true identity? Was she some demon who had possessed his sister's body? Or worse...was this some dark aspect of Nunnally that was manifesting as an alternate personality?

Satisfied, Nemo stood up and walked towards the door, but paused at the door, turning around to look at Zero, and gave a small smile.

* * *

"So, Rolo told me that you seem to have a major crush on someone in your class," Milly said. She, Hikari and Shinji were in a hallway near the room where the party was being held. "As your senior, I'm obligated to do whatever I can to help you show your feelings!"

"Um...thank you," Hikari said, blushing a little.

"So, who's the lucky man?" Shinji asked. "It couldn't be me, obviously."

"It's..." Hikari said, blushing heavily with embarrassment. "Um…" But to the surprise of the two middle-schoolers, Milly quickly whipped out a clipboard with numerous papers on it, flipped through it, and then pressed her finger against one particular row.

"According to the data I've acquired from Rolo," Milly said, "you seem to have a crush on...Toji Suzuhara!" Shinji and Hikari nearly doubled over in shock.

"What?!" Class 2-A's representative exclaimed, blushing even more deeply. "Me, like that goofball?!"

"Just call me Cupid, dearie," Milly chuckled with a knowing smile. "Besides, the way you're blushing says it all."

 _Geez, is everyone in the Student Council like this?_ Shinji thought. _Or is the student council president just a pervert?_

"Well, he is a nice guy," Hikari said, trying to think of Toji's virtues; "Even if he is a bit of a hot-head and an attention hog...and he always seem fun to be around. But it's fine, just the way it is."

"No, it's not fine!" Milly said, her tone surprisingly indignant; "Think about the times we're living in - sure, we're all having fun right now, but there's no telling what might happen tomorrow!" Hikari nodded - Milly definitely had a point.

"If you want to say how you feel," she continued, "you've got to make it loud and clear!" She then turned to Shinji.

"Shinji...you're friends with him," the Britannian student said, "so you should know. How can Hikari show that hot-headed goofball Toji that she's head-over-heels for him?"

The Evangelion pilot swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say. Only having experience with Rei and Asuka on a regular basis left him wary around girls - would Milly blow up in his face like Asuka would? His mind raced as he tried to come up with an idea.

"Um...how about packing him a special lunch?" he finally suggested nervously; "He's not exactly keen on the cafeteria food that Numbers get, but I bet he'd dance for joy if you bring him some homemade bento, Hikari."

Milly, initially unsure of where she had heard the time before, seemed unsure.

 _The pain approaches,_ Shinji thought.

"Oooooh, you mean those special boxed lunches!" Milly exclaimed when she remembered what bento was; "I think it's a wonderful idea! I'll ask Lelouch to help you prepare one!"

"Um...thank you," Hikari replied. "But if you wouldn't mind…"

"Don't worry," the student council president said. "I may enjoy finding out people's secrets, but they're meant to kept. I won't say a word about this."

"Y-you won't?" Hikari said.

"I swear on my honor as an Ashford," Milly said with a wink. "Okay, let's go back and enjoy the rest of Suzuhara's party!"

* * *

C.C. was pleasantly surprised - she had managed to find a pizzeria on Giga Float, and had just come back from gorging herself on the cheesy, saucy delicacy. Unfortunately, she entered her shared quarters with Lelouch to see her very, very angry roommate.

"C.C.!" he barked as his confidante closed the door behind them, soundproofing the room; "I want an explanation...NOW!" The green-haired witch knew of only one thing that could get Lelouch this angry.

"So, you've finally met Nemo, have you?" she said. "What did you think of her?"

"You must know about her," Lelouch said angrily. "She's got the same mark of Geass on her forehead as you do!" He grabbed her bangs and lifted them up as if to emphasize his point.

"I have no reason to tell you anything," C.C. replied. At this, Lelouch decided to resort to his favorite tactic - he reached for the gun on his desk and pressed against his temple.

"If Nunnally's gone forever, then I have nothing to live for," he said, chuckling nervously. "You want to have to start all over again?" C.C. grimaced - she knew that Lelouch wasn't bluffing. Left with no choice, she sighed and began to explain.

"Nemo is an entity created from my cells and possesses the same power as me," the witch explained; "And she's formed a contract with your sister."

"So she can grant Geass," Lelouch replied. "But doesn't she have a material form?"

"Not exactly," C.C. said. "As part of the contract, she must have latched on your sister's body, becoming the embodiment of all of your sister's negative emotions."

"Negative...emotions?" Lelouch gasped, and the look of horror on the prince's face seemed to amuse C.C. greatly.

"What?" the witch said with a smirk. "You're surprised that your sister is capable of anger, hatred, and of wishing to do violence on those who have wronged her? You think her incapable of being ruthless or spiteful of others? She is YOUR sister, after all."

Lelouch shook his head in disbelief. The comparison was almost too much for Lelouch to handle - that she, the sweet, innocent and helpless girl who kept him grounded - would be capable of staining herself in blood and gore like he had.

"Normally, only Nunnally or someone like me would be able to see her," C.C. continued; "But your sister must have allowed Nemo to control her body completely. She must think very ill of herself right now."

The prince thought back to his conversation with Nemo.

 _She has exiled herself from the world of her own will._

Those words, however, gave Lelouch a glimmer of hope...he had find a way to coax Nunnally out again...

* * *

The next morning, Toji walked toward a street corner several blocks from his house. Today was the big day - he would finally undergo the activation test for Evangelion Unit-03, and someone from Nerv was coming to pick him up.

But what didn't expect was that someone was waiting for him at the very spot he would meet his ride...Hikari. She was clutching a box-shaped object wrapped in a bandana - the bento she had prepared for him.

"G-good morning," Hikari said nervously, her heart racing.

"What's up?" he said. "Why were ya hidin' there, class rep?"

"So, you're really going to become an Evangelion pilot...I figured you'd want someone to see you off."

"Yep. I kinda wish Kensuke didn't go n' make such a big deal 'bout it." "Anyway, I'll be gone for a while, so thanks fer comin'." Hikari smiled and held out the bento.

"Here," she said. "Th-this is for you." Most people would have instantly sensed what Hikari was trying to say with this gesture, but Toji wasn't exactly the brightest bulb.

"Oh, thanks!" he said as he instantly recognized the object in Hikari's hands. "I haven't had homemade bento since I was little!"

 _Say it,_ Hikari said to herself. _Say how you feel! If you don't…._

As she tried to summon the words, Toji saw a black car drive up towards them. It had an official Imperial license plate meant for NGOs like Nerv and GGG that operated in the Empire.

"Looks like my ride's here," Toji said as the car pulled up and the driver window opened. But over and over, Hikari kept trying to coax herself to tell Toji how she felt, her inner chanting getting more frantic with each passing second...

 _Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it!_

"Are you Toji Suzuhara?" the driver, a Britannian man with dark hair, a black suit and sunglasses asked.

 _Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it, say it_

"Dat's me," Toji replied.

 _Say it say it say it say it say it say it_

"Get in," the man said. "We'll take you to where you need to go."

 _Sayitsayitsayitsayitsayitsayit_

Toji opened the door and sat down behind the driver, but turned to Hikari one last time

"You're pretty cool, Hikari. Maybe once I get back, we can be friends."

 _SAYITSAYITSAYITSAYITSAYITSAYITSAYITSAYITSAYITSAYIT_

"S-s-sure," Hikari finally stammered before immediately cursing herself.

"See ya," he said. "Thanks for the bento!" With that, Toji closed the door, and the car drove off. Hikari dropped to the ground, slamming her fist into the ground in frustration at herself...

* * *

Even after a week of living on Giga Float, Tara still just wanted to cry...to just collapse into a mess on the floor and start wailing in abject despair...but she couldn't.

She had lost everything...her home, her family, and for the foreseeable future, her beloved - and yet, she still forced herself to soldier on. There was too much work to do, too much at stake for her to just lie around in her room and grieve. Tara continually told herself what Zero – or rather, Lelouch - had told her long ago...she and Janus were the glue that held DREAM together, and if they didn't fight, both worlds were on a one-way trip to hell. She had to double and redouble her efforts.

But all that only served to stress her out even more.

As she was walking down the road in the residential area of the island, watching the remaining Japanese refugees move into their new homes, she happened upon Daisuke, Sayaka and Hikaru Makiba moving the last of their things into the Fleedian prince's apartment.

"Oh, Tara! Good to see you," the pilot of Grendizer said; "Once we move these last few things inside, we'll have lunch." However, Daisuke seemed to have something weighing heavily on his mind as well. He lifted up a box and carried it inside.

"You're welcome to join us," Hikaru said, approaching her; "I'm whipping an old favorite of Daisuke's."

"Uh...sure, I guess," Tara replied. "Thanks."

* * *

Nerv's headquarters in the Tokyo Settlement wasn't its only Japanese base. Its second branch, Nerv-02, was actually nearby in the suburb of Matsushiro. Nerv-02 had once been a headquarters for the Japanese army long ago, but was now under Britannia's jurisdiction. And it was here that Toji would undergo his activation test.

Watching all the preparations from a control center looking at Unit-03 were Misato and Ritsuko Akagi. Unit-03 was predominantly black with white and dark red details, while its head was dinosaur-esque with an oversized red forehead plate. The Eva itself has grey eyes, although the eyecovers of the helmet made them appear red. Other than that, the rest of the body armor was identical in shape to Unit-02's.

"Looks like it'll be a smooth run," Ritsuko said. "We'll be battle ready in no time."

"That's good," Misato said.

"A girl with four Evas..." she mused, thinking about how Toji would bring the number of Evas under her command up to four; "I could destroy Britannia if I wanted to...or even the world."

The final preparations were quickly underway. Misato couldn't help but be slightly frustrated at how long it took to get an Eva up and running. With mecha like Mazinger or a Gundam, they could practically just hop in and go. Evas, being more organic in nature, needed a lot more work.

"Control!" Ritsuko ordered; "Authorized to proceed to Phase 2!"

"Neural links nominal…" one crewman said.

"Harmonics nominal…" another said.

"List cleared to 2550," said a third.

"Absolute borderline on my mark," said the first as they watched a meter rise. "MARK!"

But just as the absolute borderline for activation was reached, an ominous hiss resounded through the facility as the Eva's eyes lit up. Then alarms started going off as the gigantic cyborg began to twitch and struggle as if trying to escape its bindings.

Inside the entry plug, Toji found himself under attack by a strange blue slime...

* * *

Meanwhile, Nerv's main headquarters was undergoing a situation of its own. They had detected something unauthorized flying in their airspace as well as something approaching from the direction of Nerv-02.

"Something's flying in from the southeast," Ibuki said. "It looks like a flying saucer! Judging by its flight path, it appears to have been damaged!"

"Perhaps it's a Vega Empire flying saucer," Fuyutsuki said. "Confirm it ASAP!"

"More incoming signals!" Aoba called out. "They're a match for Vegan Saucer Beasts, Campbellian Slave Monsters and Boazanian Battle Beasts! They're accompanied by motherships from Vega, Boazan and Campbell!"

 _This is no time to be bothered by meddlesome aliens,_ Gendo thought. _And if the Scrolls are correct, then the next Angel has just appeared._

"Scramble the Evas! Prepare to intercept!" Nerv's commander ordered. "We can't let the Vega Empire take Nerv either!"

"Should we request help from DREAM?" Makoto Hyuga asked. "They've officially cut ties with the Earth Alliance, but…"

"Against such a large group, the Evas will be hard-pressed," Shinji's father said. "Call them."

"What about that unidentified object approaching from Matsushiro?" Ibuki asked.

"Continue to monitor its progress," Gendo said grimly; "We have to deal with the threat in front of us, first." After a few moments, Ibuki turned back to her commanders.

"I don't know if this means anything, sir," the controller said; "but the unidentified object's predicted route and that of the Vegan forces takes them right through the area where the Saotome Institute was..."

* * *

"Holy cow, you gotta show Akito the recipe for this sauce!" Tara exclaimed when she took a bite of the dish that Hikaru had prepared, fried shrimp tempura. She dipped the fried shellfish in a creamy white sauce flecked with brown bits of something. "It's heavenly! It's out of this world! It's...what IS this sauce, anyway?"

"It's a recipe handed down from generation to generation by the royal family of Fleed," Hikaru said proudly. Tara's brain stopped short when she heard the last part of the sentence, dropping her chopsticks.

"Wait...y-you ate this on your home planet, Daisuke? As in the p-planet Fleed?" Tara stammered, now worried that she had accidentally poisoned herself.

"Oh dear, I shouldn't have served you that one," Hikaru gasped. "I'm so, so, sorry!" Daisuke, on the other hand, didn't look worried.

"Hikaru...she only took the tartar sauce. I used up the last batch of Fleedian krew-mu sauce before we made the move, remember? You know how quickly it goes bad if it isn't kept cold!"

Tara sighed with relief and continued eating.

"Speaking of Fleed," Daisuke said, changing the subject. "I've been meaning to talk to the three captains about something that's been bothering me."

"What?" Tara asked after swallowing another bite of shrimp tempura.

"The Vega Empire...they dramatically reduced their activities on Earth after seizing Panama several months back," the prince of Fleed said grimly. "They could have easily continued the invasion from there...but they didn't. In fact, the Vegans had already abandoned Panama when the Earth Alliance forces arrived to take it back."

"I suppose that is worrisome," Tara sighed. Seeing that there was no point in dancing around the subject, Daisuke decided to get straight to his point.

"Tara, I heard the news about your family and your home," he said finally. "And I just want to remind you that there are many here who know your pain all too well. Me especially."

"Yeah, that's right," Tara said, "You not only lost your family, but your whole planet and people...and you had to watch them die before your eyes! From your perspective, I must be nothing but a whiner."

"You have every right to be sad and to cry," Grendizer's pilot replied; "In fact, holding back your tears needlessly only makes it worse. But what you mustn't do is allow your despair and grief to consume you, especially in the middle of battle."

But Sayaka shook her head.

"C'mon, Daisuke," she said. "Instead of lecturing her, why don't just give her…"

With that, she wrapped her arms around Tara, much to her astonishment.

"A big old hug!"

"Sayaka," Tara gasped, the feeling of human contact instantly easing her somewhat "Thanks..."

"Anytime! You know that we're friends!" the girl replied. Just then, an announcement came over Giga Float's PA system.

"Attention, all DREAM pilots!" the voice of Murrue Ramius came over the loudspeaker; "Nerv has requested our assistance against an attack by the Vega Empire! Any available pilots are requested to report to the _Archangel_ and _Ikaruga_ for immediate launch!"

"Hikaru, let's move!" Sayaka said as she stood up; "We should do what we can to support Nerv! Hopefully whatever Professor Nonaka has cooked up will help!"

"I'll scramble as well," Daisuke said. "I just hope Shinji and Rei are okay."

"I'll come along too," Tara said.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll be fine now," Tara replied with a smile, her confidence somewhat restored. She hadn't lost everything - she still had Koji, Sayaka and the classmates from school who fought as members of DREAM...

* * *

Evangelion Units 01, 00 and 04 all assembled near a gigantic crater - it was the location of where the Saotome Institute had been before it was destroyed during the sabotaged test of Shin Getter Robo. Over the past year, the remaining Getter Rays had mostly dissipated, but prolonged exposure in bare skin was still considered hazardous - therefore, it was still deemed unsafe by the Britannian government.

"Shinji, can you confirm the location of the wrecked saucer?" Aoba said. Shinji looked around, and spotted the Vegan craft lying near some fallen trees - they had been flattened by the explosion.

"Got it!" he said. "It's near the dead woods at the edge of the crater!" But before any of them could go to retrieve it, they were met by a number of Vega's various sorts of mechanical monsters as well as Gardua's and Heinel's motherships, the Graydon and Skullrook.

"It's the Vega Empire," Kensuke exclaimed gleefully; "It's their generals from Campbell and Boazan! All right, time to kick some Boazanian Battle Beast butt!"

"Humans of Nerv!" Garuda announced. "We are agents of the Vega Empire! Surrender that flying saucer, the machines you call Evangelions and all of your data over to us, or else be destroyed!"

"No way, pal!" Kensuke shot back. "We'll never hand them over to the likes of you!"

"Then you shall perish!" the Boazanian general boomed; "We shall remove any who oppose our domination of the Earth!"

"Lord Garuda, our forces have spotted what appears to be another Evangelion headed this way," one of Garuda's subordinates said; "It seems to be behaving rather oddly, though."

"Send a squadron of beasts to capture it," Garuda scoffed. "These fools should be easy to deal with! Now, attaaaaack!"

While several of the aliens' mechanical monsters turned around to ambush the lone approaching Eva, the rest attacked en masse, some firing beams, others shooting missiles, and still others attacking directly. But the three other Evas raised their AT Fields in unison, blocking everything the alien forces threw at them.

"Nice job, guys!" Ibuki cheered. "As long as you keep your AT Fields up, they can't scratch you!"

"What in the world?!" Heinel exclaimed, recognizing the nature of the barrier. "That's the same force field from back then!"

"Ha-ha!" Kensuke laughed as he and Rei pulled out machine cannons and opened fire. "You aliens will NEVER get past our AT Fields! Now, taste the power of our ultimate Evangelions!"

 _Geez, does Kensuke EVER take these fights seriously?!_ Shinji thought.

"Shinji, we're sending up the Magarok E Sword," Ibuki called out. "Get ready!" After a few moments, an elevator rose from out of the ground and opened up, revealing a huge, Eva-scale katana. As one of the horned, humanoid Beast Fighters lunged at it, Unit-01 rushed over to the sword, grabbed it and whirled around, decapitating the Boazanian weapon in one swing, then destroyed it by thrusting the blade through its chest.

"No fair!" Kensuke whined as he stabbed one of the crab Beast Fighters with his progressive knife. "I want a cool sword!"

"Make do with what you have," Rei replied as she heaved a Slave Monster into another.

"Keep up your attacks!" Garuda screeched. "They can't hold us off forever!"

* * *

Back inside Nerv HQ, there was a new development.

"We've got a visual on the unidentified object!" Makoto called out. Immediately, an image appeared on the main monitor...Evangelion Unit-03. It wasn't moving upright like most Evas - it was hunched over somewhat, its arms hanging limply at its sides.

"Is that...an Eva?!" Ibuki exclaimed.

 _When the Fourth Child sits upon his throne in the womb of the third woman,_ Gendo thought as he recalled a passage from the Scrolls, _the Eighth Angel shall come to claim his soul, forcing the Catalyst into deeper despair._

"Holy...it tore apart the Vega Empire troops!" Aoba gasped as the camera zoomed out, revealing a mess of mechanical and semi-organic parts strewn about.

"There's no way Suzuhara could pilot Unit-03 that expertly on its maiden campaign," Fuyutsuki chimed in. "It must be like that time with Unit-01!"

"Send the emergency deactivation signal!" Gendo ordered. "Force-eject the plug!" The operators quickly went to do that. The plug popped out, but not entirely - a mass of web-like blue slime kept the plug from fully coming out.

"Negative!" Aoba cried. "Signal rejected! Plug is jammed in Unit-03!"

"We're still receiving biometric telemetry from the pilot," Makato said, "but it's probably…"

"Unidentified moving object is no longer to be classified as Evangelion Unit-03," Gendo interrupted. "Object is now hostile target, Eighth Angel; codename - Bardiel. Notify the EVA pilots, and tell our backup to step on it."

"Can't we deploy the Moon Child and the Mark-06?" Fuyutsuki asked. "If the Angel is that powerful…"

"Only if we lose all of our other Evas," Gendo replied. He stared back up at the screen - it looked like Bardiel's eyes were staring right at him.

 _I can't let that boy interfere,_ he thought; _The scenario MUST play out if I'm to be with her again..._

* * *

"Shinji, Rei, Kensuke, a new enemy should have just entered your visual range," Ibuki called out to the three Eva pilots; "It's an Angel!"

"What?!" Garuda exclaimed when he got similar news from his own men. "That thing wiped out the squadron that quickly?!" Shinji and the other Eva pilots looked up to see Bardiel trudging toward them.

"That's...the new enemy?!" Kensuke exclaimed as the Angel slowly approached the three non-possessed Evas.

"But...but it's an Eva!" Shinji cried.

"Shinji," Gendo said, "that thing is no longer an Eva Unit. That is an Angel...our enemy."

"It was...taken over by an Angel?!" Rei gasped.

"But the pilot...the pilot's still inside, right?!" Shinji exclaimed, feeling himself starting to panic. "Kensuke?!"

"I'm not sure," Unit-04's pilot replied, "But if it came from Matsushiro, then this thing has gotta be Unit-03! That means the pilot is…

Finally, the horrible truth dawned on him.

"Toji."

As if the name was some sort of trigger, Bardiel suddenly dropped down onto all fours and leaped at the white Eva like a mad ape. In a matter of moments, the Angel had shattered Unit 04's limbs, sending pain screaming through its pilot.

"Cut the synch from Unit 04," Gendo ordered as Bardiel pounded the now limp Unit 04 repeatedly. "What's its status?"

"Unit-04's arms and legs have been broken!" Ibuki said; "It's unable to fight!"

"Kensuke!" Shinji cried.

"It's cool, Shinji...it's not MY arms...it's not MY arms...it's not MY arms…" Kensuke gasped and huffed, trying to remind himself that his limbs weren't actually broken, even though his nerves were screaming otherwise.

"The pilot seems to be okay," Ibuki said; "But we can't send out a rescue team now, especially considering the Getter Rays in the area."

 _Now Kensuke understands the dark side of piloting an Eva,_ Rei thought. Just then, Bardiel's gaze shifted to Rei, and then launched itself at her.

"It's attacking Unit-00!" Makoto cried. Luckily, Rei was able to avoid Bardiel's initial attack.

"Rei, stay out of its range," Gendo said. "Attack it from a distance."

"Understood," Rei said as she readied her machine gun and prepared to fire at its exposed back. But she hesitated when the Angel bent over and stared at her through its legs. It then leaped up high, and came down on Rei.

"Shinji," Gendo barked; "Stop standing around and help your comrade." But again, Shinji was too scared to do anything except watch as Bardiel began to inflict a similar thrashing to Unit 00 and its pilot.

"Unit 00 lost!" Aoba called out.

"My, what a vicious creature this 'Angel' is," Heinel chuckled, sensing the opportunity. "It disposed of those other Evangelions with such ease...all units, fall back and stand by for further orders! We'll let this 'Angel' destroy the puny hornless humans for us!"

"The Vega Empire troops have fallen back to the nearby hills!" Ibuki called out.

 _They're letting Bardiel do the work,_ Fuyutsuki thought as Bardiel finished its attack, leaving Unit 00 as limp as a rag doll. _It's up to Shinji now._

"Shinji, can you hear me?" Gendo said through Shinji's radio as he watched Bardiel close in on Unit-01. "You're the only one left. You have to defeat the Angel and hold off the other enemies until our backup arrives."

Still, the terrified boy wouldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear, imagining the Angel taking over Toji's mind and making him do these horrible things against his will. He snapped out of his nightmarish vision quickly enough to see Bardiel thrust its right arm into the ground, only to burst out of the ground right in front of Unit-01, grabbing its throat. Shinji, being synced to the Eva, immediately felt Bardiel's vise-like grip squeeze his own windpipe, causing his Eva to drop the sword it was carrying.

But even so, he grabbed the Angel's arm and managed to pry it off his Eva's throat, only for its left arm to join in. Again, Shinji found the strength to pry off both Bardiel's hands. But to the horror of everyone present, the Angel-possessed Unit 03 somehow sprouted another pair of peach-colored arms from its shoulders and used those hands to choke Unit-01 while its main arms held down Unit-01's own limbs.

"Shinji, what are you doing?" Gendo said coldly.

"I...I can't just destroy this thing!" Shinji groaned, struggling to force Bardiel off of him. "I won't!"

"Why not?!" his father demanded.

"Toji...Toji's in there!" Shinji cried weakly. "I can't...hurt my friend! I have to find a way...to save him!"

"Your friend is under the control of the Angel," Nerv's commander said. "It's him or you."

"Better to die..." Shinji gasped, "..than...hurt...my friend!"

 _Shinji,_ Gendo thought as he watched Shinji's vitals go wild; _You have a critical role to play...you can't perish here!_

"Cut the synch between the pilot and the Eva," the man ordered; "And switch the circuit to the Dummy System."

"But sir!" Ibuki protested; "The Dummy System hasn't been debugged, and Dr. Akagi isn't here right now…"

"It's no less useful than our current pilot," Gendo said coldly; "Do it." But just before the young woman could move to activate the auto-pilot system that had been used in the mass-production Evas, Aoba cried out news that everyone - save Gendo - was dearly hoping to hear.

"Wait! I just picked up a signal...it's the _Archangel..._ and another ship too! They're deploying mobile weapons now!" Swooping in came Lifthrasir, Combattler V, Voltes V, the Guren mk II, Tohdoh's new machine (both equipped with Air Glide systems) Shin Getter Robo, Freedom Gundam and Grendizer. Following close behind were the _Archangel_ and the _Ikaruga,_ the latter having Zero at the helm.

" **SPACE THUNDER!"** Daisuke cried. The bolt of cosmic energy struck Bardiel in the back, loosening its grip enough for Shinji to throw the Angel off of him. Bardiel scurried back, panting and growling in annoyance.

"Hey, Shinji! Long time, no see!" Hyoma called down as everyone landed. "Looks like you've had a rough day."

"I've never seen that white Eva before," Tara commented. "Who's piloting it?"

"Prez!" Kensuke called out to them. "It's you, the real you! You've come to our rescue, like the big damn heroes you are!" Tara gasped when she recognized the voice of one of her manga club members.

"That's Kensuke Aida!" Kallen exclaimed. "He's an Evangelion pilot too?!"

"We can chat later," Kenichi said. "The Vega Empire and their cronies are here too!"

"Ah, if it isn't the fools of the so-called DREAM!" Heinel said, his Skullrook rising from behind the hill.

"Heinel!" Hiyoshi exclaimed.

"Looks like Garuda's with him too," Kosuke said.

"Wait, guys!" " Shinji said. "Toji...my friend Toji is trapped inside that black Eva! Please...you have to help him!" As if to affirm that they would help him, Shin Getter Robo and the two Knightmares moved in front of him. Go, however, noticed that Bardiel's attention seemed to be on Shin Getter and the two Choudenji robots.

"What are you doing?" Gendo said, annoyed at this interference. "The situation will soon be under control. There's no need for you to target the Angel - just focus on the..."

"Be quiet!" Zero barked, startling Shinji's father. "Shinji is our friend, and we won't let him fight alone!"

"Zero…" Shinji gasped. "It's really you…"

"I see that you've sent out the Choudenji machines, masked man!" Heinel huffed; "In that case, it's time you faced OUR newest weapon! Send out the Super Namazungos...the rest of you, take care of these other meddlers!"

With that, everyone except Shin Getter Robo and the two Knightmares launched themselves at the horde of mechanical monsters. But out of Heinel's ship came two nasty-looking Beast Fighters - they were pink and metal monstrosities with fish-like tails, spiked treads, vicious claws and hooked tentacles along their mouths.

"Let's scrap these new guys, Kenichi!" Hyoma whooped.

"Roger that!" Kenichi said confidently. But as they approached, Heinel seized the opportunity!

"Now!" he bellowed; "Fire the Anti-Choudenji Ray!" The two Super Beast Fighters fired beams of weird energy from their bodies, striking the two Choudenji robots dead on. But while the damage it dealt was minimal, it had a different, more dangerous effect.

"Gah!" Daijourou groaned; "Combattler and Voltes are…"

All ten pilots quickly found themselves unable to maintain the robot forms of their machines. In a matter of seconds, Voltes and Combattler's electromagnetic bindings shorted out, forcing them to split up into their component machines.

"Ha-ha!" Garuda screeched joyfully. "It worked! I'm a genius!" Heinel could only sigh. Though Garuda had taken credit as usual, the plan had gone off without a hitch.

"There's nothing for it...Voltes and Combattler teams, withdraw! We've already got your replacements ready for launch!" While most of the vehicles retreated from the battlefield, the Battle Jet made a beeline for the fallen Minifo.

Bardiel seemed to grin wickedly at the defeat of the Choudenji robots and prepared to launch itself at Shin Getter, when suddenly another voice came from the _Ikaruga_.

"A cheap trick like that won't work on the rest of us, you jerks from space!"

Out of the Black Knights' battleship came three robots.

The first was a dead ringer for Aphrodite A, but was colored orange and white instead of its original coloring. It also bore a heart shaped stripe on the left thigh, as well as a heart-shaped chest plate that still exposed two ports containing the original's trademark breast missiles.

The second was colored white and red with a light purple front and had straight brown 'hair'. It had two antennae positioned at angled. It had a human-like face with a darker tone to its 'skin' and large, visible red lips.

The third almost looked like a female version of Mazinger Z, but colored blue and white while its crown had a metallic gray color. It shared the basic orange topped missiles as the old Aphrodite A's on its chest. Overall, this machine's design made it seem like it was wearing a bodysuit.

The three robots gracefully landed in front of Bardiel, who was standing almost dumbfounded - as was everyone else - even the Beast Fighters and Slave Monsters.

"What the?" Kira exclaimed, having never seen these new machines before. "These robots…"

"What?!" Heinel exclaimed. "What is this nonsense?!

"Do you like them, everyone?" Nonaka's voice boomed from the _Ikaruga_ ; "I took the old partner robots of the Mazingers and remodeled them with my new and _improved_ Oppai Missile System! They're now machines capable of fighting evenly with the likes of even Vegan Saucer Beasts while still providing repair functionality for you!"

"Yeah, we kick ass!" Hikaru whooped.

"Show them your special pose, girls!" Nonaka said, immediately causing the three redesigned partner robots to suddenly stand awkwardly.

"Do we have to?" Sayaka groaned. She was inside Aphrodite.

"We'll do it, Professor," Jun said from inside the second robot; "Just as long as we don't have to do it every single time we appear."

"If you insist," the professor sighed. "But put your souls into it! Let all who behold you know of your beauty and strength!" The three robots then leaped up into the light of the setting sun, their metallic forms glistening in the approaching evening light.

"Aphrodite A!" Sayaka called out, landing a few steps away from Bardiel and raising her machine's right hand as if it were a gun. The sun was behind them now, making them appear as silhouettes to those directly in front of them.

"Diana A!" Hikaru called out, landing to Sayaka's right, and turning her machine to the right and pointing her "gun" in front of her.

"Venus A!" Jun called out, doing the same, but to the left.

"Together," the three girls declared in unison as their machines suddenly gave off a strong aura of Photon Power; "We are… **THE MAZINGER ANGELS!** " The sunset itself seemed to blaze a little brighter...

"Great! Wonderful! Stupendous!" Nonaka beamed, tears of joy streaming down his face.

 _Cheesy,_ Zero thought. But somehow, the display had caused something in the air to react...and the first to notice was the Getter team.

"Go," Kei said. "Something's going on with the Getter Ray levels around here..."

And then, the trio all heard the same voice in their head...one that somehow felt familiar to both Go and Kei, though they couldn't place where.

 _The Stoner Sunshine,_ the voice told them; _Use the Stoner Sunshine, oh holy child and comrades…_

"Who is that?" Gai said. "It kinda sounds like…"

 _Let your three hearts be as one,_ another voice said.

 _Combine your spirits,_ a third voice, one that Gai vaguely recognized, said; _And believe in the Getter! Getter can..._

"Those voices..." Go exclaimed, finally realizing who they belonged to. "Everyone, those voices are of those who have become one with the Getter!"

"In the case, let's trust them," Kei said. "Go! Gai! Let's do it!"

Shin Getter immediately flew backwards as its pilots began to focus, trying to link their spirits together. In a matter of moments, Shin Getter began to power up, drawing on as much energy from its reactor as it could. The red robot raised its hands and focused the energy in the space between them. A sphere of hyper-concentrated Getter Rays formed in that spot, burning and glowing like a star.

Bardiel screeched loudly, and charged headlong at them, as if desperate to stop the incoming attack. But it was too late...Go bellowed two words with all of the hot blood he could muster as the sphere of pure Getter Rays suddenly grew to almost ten times its previous size...

" **STONEEEEEEEEEEEER! SUUUUUUUUUN...SHIIIIIIIIIIINE!"**

Shin Getter heaved the sphere straight down at the Angel, which had bounded into the air. This proved to be fatal to it, as it couldn't adjust its trajectory, and collided into the sphere. The attack pushed Bardiel downward and away from the center of the battlefield, ending with a gigantic explosion upon hitting the ground.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Evangelion Unit 03 was flat against the ground, its armor heavily damaged and its body bent in unnatural ways - but the web of blue slime had been utterly disintegrated.

"Blood pattern blue signature is gone…" Aoba said, still unsure of what he had seen; "The Angel has been defeated."

"What about the pilot?!" Fuyutsuki called out.

"The pilot has been severely injured," Ibuki said grimly. "But he's still showing life signs...and his condition appears to be stable!"

"Toji's gonna live?" Shinji gasped.

"If he gets medical treatment as soon as possible," the Nerv crew member replied. "Please, retrieve him!"

"Leave Heinel and Garuda's troops to us!" Tohdoh said. "You get your friend to safety!"

"Right!" Shinji said, tears of relief streaming down his cheeks. With that, the fight resumed. Unit 01 rushed over to the fallen Unit 03, gently pulled out the entry plug containing his friend, and hurried away, cradling it with both hands.

"Squash these weakling partner robots, Super Beast Fighters!" Heinel roared. "End this nonsense!" The two Namazungos rushed at the three Mazinger Angels, who stood confidently in preparation for their attack.

"Hikaru! Jun!" Sayaka called out. "Let's show those guys who broke up the Choudenji Robots just what the Mazinger Angels can do!" The trio lined up as missiles stuck out of their chests.

" **IRON CUTTER MISSILES!"** Sayaka yelled. Aphrodite fired a pair of missiles that had blade-equipped fists like Mazinger Z's Iron Cutter

" **DRILL PRESSURE MISSILES!"** Jun cried as Venus fired a pair of missiles that were tipped with heads resembling Great Mazinger's Drill Pressure Punch.

" **SCREW CRUSHER MISSILES!"** Hikaru called out as Diana fired missiles with tips resembling Grendizer's Screw Crusher Punch.

All six missiles struck home, destroying the Super Beast Fighter almost instantly.

"By the gods," Ohgi exclaimed. He was with Zero on the _Ikaruga_ 's bridge, as were several other core members of the Black Knights, all of them staring out in equal astonishment.

"How...TITillating!" Rakshata said with a chuckle. "So, shall we prepare our own finishing blow?"

"Indeed," Zero said. "It will take time, though. Let's see what else Nonaka's 'Mazinger Angels' are capable of. _Archangel_ , prepare to fire at this height and angle on my mark."

"Those Super Beast Fighters were made of Maxingal alloy," Heinel gasped, shaking his head in disbelief; "And yet..."

"Now, let's get up close and personal!" Hikaru whooped.

" **MAZINGER BLAAAAADE!"** the three women cried in unison. All three robots pulled out swords from their left breasts, which quickly unfolded into position. They jumped away from the other Namazungo's attack, and then rushed at it as it got up from its unexpected crash-landing.

"Eat this!" Sayaka yelled as Aphrodite wheeled around and slashed at Namazungo. " **TRIPLE!"**

" **ANGEL!"** Hikaru cried as it delivered a second slash.

" **BLAAAAAAAAAADE!"** Jun bellowed as she delivered the third and final strike. Like its partner, this Super Namazungo went up in an explosion.

"Blast it all!" Heinel screamed angrily, slamming a fist against his throne; "We will not be humiliated by mere women!"

"How dare you barbarian wenches play at a man's game!" Garuda added.

" _Mere_ women, are we?" Jun said. "Girls, let's show horn boy and his birdbrain buddy a taste of what _mere_ women are capable of!" The three girls grinned. The missile slots of Venus and Diana opened up as internal fans began to spin, while the chest plate on Aphrodite began to charge up.

"Kallen, let's soften those two up first!" Tara said. Kallen grinned and raised the Guren mk II's claw arm. It fired out a wide beam of Radiant Wave Surger energy, striking both the Skullrook and Graydon dead on.

"Eat this! **LIFTHRA DIVIDER**!" Tara yelled, pounding the two ships with beams from all directions, forcing them close together.

" **BLIZZARD SMASH!"** Hikaru yelled as a bitter cold whirlwind blasted out of Diana's chest.

" **FIRE TORNADO!"** Jun cried as a fiery hot tornado blasted out of Venus' chest.

"Begone!" Sayaka cried. " **BREAST HEART FIRE!** " The combination of the rapid temperature fluctuation and the force of Aphrodite's attack was about all the alien ships could take - it exploded in several places, and started to sputter and drift, its great bulk barely able to stay airborne.

"I think I'm in love!" Kensuke swooned, a newly budding affection for the Mazinger Angels drowning out the throbbing pain of his body.

"Ha-ha!" Nonaka whooped. "Did you see that?! The power of my strong and beautiful Angels?!"

"Hey, we helped too!" Tara chimed in.

"They're still going!" Kallen said. "And they've still got troops left!"

"Leave the final blow to us!" Zero commanded; "All troops, scatter!" With that, everyone scattered - Shin Getter was able to grab Evangelion Unit-00, and Grendizer was able to scoop up Kensuke and his Eva as they got out of the way.

"Hit the enemy's flanks, _Archangel_!" Zero bellowed as the _Ikaruga_ 's main cannons thrummed with the energy of hadron particles. " **FIRE!"**

The _Archangel_ fired its Lohengrins, while the _Ikaruga_ fired the hadron cannons it had inherited from the Gawain - the combined blasts not only finished off the two alien flagships, but wiped out the surviving monsters as well. But as the Skullrook and Graydown went up in fireballs, two escape vehicles could be seen flying off into the distance...each one being piloted by the general who had once commanded the now wiped out vessels.

"And that's all she wrote!" Tamaki cheered. "Those guys better not mess with us again!"

"Hey, guys, someone get to that downed craft!" Chizuru exclaimed. "Who knows if the pilot's still alive or not?!"

"Already took care of it!" Hyoma said. "The pilot's on board the _Ikaruga_ now, and is headed for the medical ward!"

* * *

The next day, Hikari was walking alone after class near the gates of Ashford Academy.

"I wonder if Toji's test turned out okay," she said to herself. As if in answer, she suddenly saw the same black car that had picked up Toji the day before drive up to the curb. The driver window lowered, revealing the same man that had taken Toji. She nervously approached them.

"Are you Hikari Horaki?" the driver asked.

"I-I am," she replied. "You're the driver from yesterday...from Nerv, right? You came for Toji Suzuhara so he could go to his Evangelion activation test, right?"

"We need you to come with us," the driver said. "Get in." But Hikari was understandably apprehensive. What did Nerv want with her?

"I'm sorry," she replied politely. "But I have to get back to my dorm to..."

"The organization has already worked out everything with your school and your family," the driver said, reaching over to his passenger and presenting the Japanese girl with a sheaf of papers. "If you don't believe me, here are release forms signed by the headmaster of Ashford Academy and by your parents allowing us to take you into our custody."

Understandably, a Japanese middle schooler wasn't going to question a Britannian, especially when it would involve looking through a lot of paperwork.

"O-okay," she replied, as she opened the door, slid into the car and closed the door behind her. She strapped herself in, and soon the car was on its way. After a few tense moments of silence, Hikari found the courage to speak up.

"So, will I be meeting Shinji's father?" she asked.

"You'll be meeting the ones above him," the passenger in the front seat explained; "They wanted to speak with you directly." Hikari nodded, but soon decided to ask the question that was on her mind. She had heard echoes of the explosions from the battle, but there had been nothing about it on the news.

"Toji…" she said, "Is Toji Suzuhara…"

"I'm sorry, young lady," the passenger in the front seat said. "I'm not at liberty to elaborate on the details, but I don't think it went well."

That was all Hikari could bear to hear before she felt her spirit crumble.

 _Toji...he's dead...he's...he's…_

* * *

 _I know it ended on a grim note, but how was that?! Early Stoner Sunshine (complete with a re-enactment of a certain event from_ Alpha _)_ , _introducing the_ Mazinger Angels _AND saving Toji! But just what is Nerv planning for Hikari Horaki? Is it really Nerv who will use her? Unfortunately, those questions will not be answered for at least a little while. Until next time, mecha fans!_


	76. Chapter 48 Ra Cailum

_Today, we get a big plot dump regarding the plots of_ Shin Mazinger _and_ Gurren Lagann, _along a pair of somewhat short battles!_

* * *

 **Chapter 48 (Ra Cailum) - Neo-Japan vs Neo-Greece! Kedora and the Other Zeus!**

It was nothing short of a miracle that Lorelei survived the wrath of the berserk Mazinger Z. The agonizing scream of Kouji's little brother snapped its pilot out of the seemingly unstoppable rage a split second before he could completely crush the girl's body. While Lorelei's head was completely intact, the rest of her body was severely damaged. A normal human being would have been killed from the mere shock of have all of their bones snapped at once.

As a result, the group had to stay behind for a day while Tsubasa and the others tried to locate Lorelei's blueprints amidst the ruins of the ruined castle, and Juzo did what repairs he could on her shattered body aboard the _Wunder_ , while Shiro kept her still-functional head company. The scraps of Danube Alpha-1 were also gathered, and would be transported to Kamina City for reconstruction when the opportunity arose.

But it wouldn't be done by the _Wunder_ \- this vessel was going to travel back to Tara's world to rendezvous with the rest of the Evas. Of course, Asuka had no idea just how long she had been away in her home reality's time...she just wanted to see Kaji again.

"Say hi to Tara for me, okay, Asuka?" Janus asked as he stood in Granlif, preparing to open a Threshold back to Tara's world; "Let her know that I'm okay, and that I'm still thinking of her."

"Yeah, sure, lover boy," Asuka replied. "Just open the Threshold for us, will ya?" She had come out with only minor injuries in spite of the beating Unit-02 had received from the _Wunder_. Janus complied, easily opening up a Threshold wide enough for even the huge vessel to comfortably pass through.

"Connection to Celestial Calendar world confirmed!" Xengar said. "Based on the data I'm receiving, over a year has passed since we left after the Black Rebellion."

"A year?!" Shinobu exclaimed as the _Wunder_ started to fly into the portal. "Man, that's a long time to be away. I wonder what happened?"

"Shapiro probably happened," Sara said. "But we have to keep an eye out for the Muge Zolbados Empire here."

"Bye, Shinobu!" Asuka jeered. "Have fun with your lame girlfrieeeeeend!" Before Shinobu could answer, the gigantic warship had already passed through the Threshold. Janus closed the portal to ensure it couldn't be used again.

"I know she's our comrade," Masato Shikubu sighed, "But I'm kinda glad she's gone..."

* * *

In the depths of Bardos Island, Count Brocken strode up to a gigantic pair of double doors, guarded by a pair of Talos. He raised the Bardos Staff he kept on his person, causing the Talos to push the gargantuan doors open. He marched into a huge chamber - here, Talos were hard at work alongside Dr. Hell's human grunts, digging and smashing away at the rock in hopes of digging up more relics of Mycenae, whether they be Mechabeasts or something else. In the center of the room was a massive white pillar that was surrounded by a ten foot deep trench. Dr. Hell and Viscount Pygman stood at the edge of this trench.

"Is there something you wished of me, Dr. Hell?" Brocken asked. "And what is this huge pillar?"

"Both of you, follow me," he said. He raised his own Bardos Staff, commanding a Talos to bend down and presented an open palm.

"Look at all this, my servants" the mad scientist said as he and his two minions stepped onto the giant's hand; "I have still yet to unearth all of the relics of Mycenae that sleep beneath Bardos Island. And every day brings a new discovery. Even though man dwells in the heavens, even traveling as far as Jupiter regularly...Mycenae's scientific capabilities STILL exceed that of this era! For all of my genius, I could not hope to completely understand it all."

As Dr. Hell was talking, the Talos brought the three over to the pillar, which had a hole in it large enough for them to walk through - it was actually hollow.

"And then, there's this," the scientist said as they stepped through the hole. Inside the pillar, Brocken and Pygman gasped in awe. The entire chamber was littered with tubes filled with purple liquid. And inside each of them was a monstrosity that looked like an octopus or spider with a single purple eye and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Their bodies was practically all head, and about the size of the Pilder's fuselage. Some of them even had bat-like wings.

"These creatures," Brocken exclaimed; "Are they what I think they are?!"

"Indeed - the mechanical lifeform Kedora!" Dr. Hell declared; " _This_ is the secret to the way the Mechabeasts moved on their own in the distant past!" He then pointed his scepter

"And your mission today, Brocken, is to secretly deliver one to these creatures to the fools of DREAM and Photon Power Labs so that it will become their bane!"

"How do I accomplish that?" the Count asked. Dr Hell smirked evilly as he began to explain his plan…

* * *

Elsewhere in Bardos Island, Baron Ashura stood before a capsule that had been freed from the rock inside the pillar. A Kedora was inside it, awaiting the moment where it would awaken.

"Noble Kedora!" Ashura's two halves said in unison; "Baron Ashura awakens you for a task!" In response, the glass began to crack as the Kedora started to wriggle around inside. The two-faced golem, realizing it was too close, shielded its face as the glass burst and liquid splashed all over it.

"Drat," the male half sighed.

"We just had this dry-cleaned," the female half grumbled.

"I am Kedora, warrior of Mycenae," the monster intoned in a deep monotone. "I await your command, oh holy priests."

Both halves of Ashura grinned.

"That's right," the two halves said in unison, "in the past, we were once Tristan and Isolde, devoted priests to the gods of Mycenae."

"But thanks to that accursed Dr. Hell, we have been reduced to this loathsome state!" the female half ranted.

"What's more, we must play his lapdog, for we cannot harm him directly!" the male half cried.

"So for today, noble warrior of Mycenae," the two halves said in unison. "You must play at being Dr. Hell's servant as well."

"I am Kedora, warrior of Mycenae," the Kedora repeated, its tone completely unchanged. "I await your command, oh holy priests."

"Loyal, yes," Ashura's male half said.

"Effective, certainly," its female half said.

"But hardly one for conversation," the two halves sighed in unison before turning to the task at hand. "Kedora...this is our command! Once the Mechabeast you will travel inside is destroyed, seek the avatar of the traitorous Zeus, and take control of it, then reduce that wretched city of Neo-Hong Kong to a cinder!"

"I am Kedora, warrior of Mycenae," the Kedora replied, its tone still unchanged. "I obey your command, oh holy priests."

* * *

Upon returning to Neo-Hong Kong, the group found that Domon had successfully won his first Gundam Fight Finals match - against none other than Neo India's Cobra Gundam. Xengar seemed to be quite unsurprised to find that the fortune teller also was an assassin, and tried to off Domon before their match.

But Domon's next match was going to be a doozy – he would be going up against Zeus Gundam, whose Fighter was representing Neo Greece. He was the most favored to win first place in the preliminaries, and with the exception of Master Asia himself, considered to be the most dangerous foe in the entire tournament.

Other than that, most of DREAM's attention was on their newest ally – Akira Hibiki, the pilot of Raideen. Juzo, in particular, was very interested in the newcomer for one significant reason.

"Tell me, my boy; Is that truly the ancient guardian of Mu, Raideen?" Juzo asked eagerly as he, Tsubasa, Kouji, Simon, Janus and Akira were looking over the machine. Kittan, Yoko, UC Sayaka, Boz and his two flunkies were working on their machines.

"What makes you ask that?" Akira replied, not sure at all at why Juzo was so excited.

"Is it not the machine that stood alongside Zeus to seal away the Mycenae," Juzo asked again as he shoved the tablet he had found on Bardos Island in Akira's face; "Is it not the iron god of Mu that is depicted on this tablet?!"

The dark slate had an intricately engraved image of Raideen on it. Raideen's pilot recognized both the image and the script.

"It is," Akira replied; "And the script is definitely the Mu tongue." Dr. Kabuto's eyes gleamed with the excitement of discovery when he heard this.

"Wait, grandpa, what do the Mu have to do with Bardos Island?" Kouji asked. "What does Raideen have to do with Mycenae? And what does Akira have to do with all this?"

Akira sighed. It was clear that if he wanted to learn anything about what Dr. Heaven saw in these people, he had to reveal things about himself and about Raideen.

"Wha?! The floor?!" Kittan exclaimed.

"Take it easy," Yoko said. "It's just a projection."

"Look! Raideen is projecting something!" Sayaka said. "I wonder if he's going to tell us about the Mu civilization!"

"A history lesson?" Boz said; "BOOOOOORIIIIING! I'm outta here!"

"In ancient days, the Earth was dominated by two great powers - the Mycenae, and the Mu civilization. The Mycenae and Mu were almost completely identical to humans, though they possessed gifts that regular men did not."

The projection showed what seemed to be video footage of men in wooden warships, their decks loaded with warriors geared up for combat. The ones watching the images, however, seemed to be standing on top of the water, startling Boz and his two flunkies so much that they leaped onto Boz Borot's leg. Suddenly, something burst out of the sea - a number of Talos. One of them stepped forward and smashed the wooden boat - but then, what seemed to be fighter planes and flying metal ships entered the scene, opening fire on the Talos.

"Both the Mu and Mycenae civilizations were highly advanced. Utilizing both science and magic, the two peoples created great cities, temples, and weapons. They were capable of traveling in space and even between dimensions."

The images changed again - this time it depicted what appeared to be a man on a tiger and a giant knight with a horned helmet and another face on its chest, along with two hooded people watching over a battle. Flames rose in the background while people ran in terror as Talos and Mechabeasts wreaked havoc.

"However, the Mycenae believed themselves to be the rightful rulers of the Earth, and sought to wipe any civilization besides their own, using the Mechabeasts, as well as mechanical gods, to accomplish that goal."

The images changed a third time - now it depicted a shining city with gleaming towers, apartment buildings, and other surprisingly modern conveniences. There was also plenty of greenery around. Here, there was peace and tranquility.

"The people of Mu, on the other hand, were not so arrogant. They believed that all life had its place in the cosmos, and defended their fellow humans to the death. For many years, the war went on with neither side gaining a significant advantage. While the Mu had superior numbers thanks to the support of other humans, Mycenae's Talos and Mechabeasts were incredibly powerful."

Next came a depiction of a golden giant with a helmet resembling Mazinger Z's. He crouched down, and his gaze met that of a beautiful woman of Mu, who was dressed in royal finery.

"The war only began to go in Mu's favor when a Mycenae commander named Zeus fell in love with the young queen of the Mu...Aila Mu. Through her, Zeus came to understand the values of Aila's people, and decided it was better if the Mycenae were defeated."

The next image was that of various Mu men and women in cloaks and robes building parts of a giant robot and assembling it, while others were studying Zeus, who was lying down on the ground.

"To aid in the war effort, Zeus revealed the secrets of his godly body to the best scientists and sorcerers of Mu. Using this knowledge, they pooled their efforts together to create a weapon that was capable of defeating the Mechabeasts on its own - Raideen. It was powered by Mutron, a powerful energy that they were studying at the time."

The image changed yet again to an image of Raideen and Zeus fighting against and alongside an assortment of other giants against a dark red sky.

"Zeus and Raideen fought side by side with mass-produced Mu robots, against the Mycenaeans and their commanders, who piloted other mechanical gods of their own." But as the footage played, Simon noticed something odd about the other Mu robots - they didn't resemble Raideen or Mechabeasts at all, but seemed to take more after Gurren Lagann...or rather...

But before he could voice his realization, the projection changed to a battle between Zeus and a fearsome looking giant that vaguely resembled a flaming, demonic version of Grendizer with a face on its body. The latter was wielding two flaming swords, while Zeus was wielding a blade that crackled with lightning.

"Eventually, Zeus came face to face with Mycenae's remaining commander - the wicked god Hades. Their battle was fierce, and…"

As he said this, Hades jumped back and summoned a bolt of flame, severing Zeus' right arm.

"Zeus lost one of his arms. However, the sacrifice was worth it - as a result, Raideen and the other soldiers were able to overwhelm the enemy troops. In desperation, the surviving Mycenaeans caused Bardos to start sinking beneath the waves."

"However, Hades himself was not defeated. He vowed vengeance against Zeus and attacked one last time...and then..."

To everyone's amazement, Zeus waded over to his severed arm, picked it up and threw it like a baseball pitcher - and it was aimed straight at the face on Hades' torso, which was charging up for some sort of flame breath attack. The attack backfired, causing Hades to explode.

But then a huge flaming mass rose out of Hades' shattered body - it seemed to have a face on it.

"However, Hades' wrath allowed his soul to continue existing as a flaming mass of pure rage and malice that could not be physically touched, for it blazed hotter than any normal flame. If that mass of wickness been allowed to escape, it could have burnt the whole world to ashes...so, the Mu had one last tool to stop Hades."

Raideen flew over, and raised what seemed to be a jewel of some kind. As it shined, the giant flaming mass was pulled into the jewel.

"With Zeus' guidance, the Mu created their ultimate trump card - the Star of La-Mu. In addition to being a source of concentrated Mutron energy, it was used to seal Hades' soul away. For good measure, Zeus himself willingly became a statue in order to ensure that Mycenae could never trouble the world again. He left his arm and his sword to the people of Mu."

"So...when Baron Ashura attacked Mazinger back then, he must have mistook it for Zeus!" Kouji exclaimed with a whisper to his mother. "Does that mean that Baron Ashura is Mycenaean?"

"Who can say?" Tsubasa replied.

"But there's more to the story."

"Wait before we go on, can Raideen rewind?" Simon asked. Akira nodded, and issued a mental command. The images of the wars rewound.

"Stop there!" Gurren-Lagann's pilot said. "See that one running just behind Zeus?"

"That's…" Yoko gasped. The machine looked vaguely like an Evangelion with a long tail.

"Holy moly, that's Lazengann, Lordgenome's Gunman!" Kittan exclaimed.

"I see," Akira said. "In all the times I've viewed this, I've never paid attention to that particular mecha before. I'll inquire more about it."

"It seems that I've learned something new myself," Raideen's pilot said. "Raideen says that the Mu had developed another weapon concurrently with Raideen - a weapon capable of hijacking the Mycenaeans' metal giants. I'll ask it to show us more."

The images changed again, once again depicting the shining city from before though it was now a sunset. The camera turned toward a boy sitting atop a spiraling platform, surrounded by what appeared to be small toy animals, although he had what appeared to be a pet armadillo.

"Raideen says that the first person to successfully use the weapon, called 'Lagann' was actually a boy...a boy with rainbow hair. I suspect this boy is the one."

"Ask Raideen to tell us more about Lordgenome," Simon asked; "I mean, the boy with the rainbow hair! And about Lazengann too!"

"All it knows is this," Akira replied; "the boy with rainbow hair possessed a unique ability - he was of a then-unknown genotype of humans that the Mu dubbed 'Spirals'. He used the first Lagann to hijack one of Mycenae's mechanical gods, creating the machine you call Lazengann. Seeing its success, the Mu began producing more Laganns."

"So all of those robots were actually Lagann-controlled mecha?" Yoko said. "So, I guess HE was the one who invented hijacking enemy machines."

"As he got older and the wars against Mycenae continued," Raideen's pilot continued; "Lordgenome grew rapidly in strength and intelligence, quickly becoming Mu's most accomplished warrior and scientist. Ultimately, it seems he, along with Raideen and Zeus, were critical in the defeat of Mycenae...however..."

The image changed to that of a force of winged beings, aided by huge black hands and feet with faces on them attacking the Mu forces, including Raideen and Lazengann. Suddenly, one of the Anti-Spiral faceships appeared in the atmosphere and began raining destruction down.

"But it wasn't long before the Mu would also fall into ruin - a combined force of the 'Anti-Spirals' I've been told about and the winged beings known as Atik Yomin appeared and wiped out the vast majority of the Mu in a single day."

The image changed to what seemed to be a huge fleet of vaguely humanoid battleships with legs on the stern and huge drills on their prow. All around them were robots that were likely Lagann-controlled mecha.

 _Those ships...are they all Dai-Gurrens?!_ Yoko thought.

"Yet Raideen's pilot and Lordgenome did not perish - they gathered up mankind's most valiant warriors and massed humanity's forces anew, forming a new civilization from the ashes of the old Mu."

"The war would continue for three hundred years, but Lordgenome's forces slowly gained headway against their foes thanks to the development of a moon-sized Lagann-controlled weapon, and they even prepared to lay siege to the Anti-Spirals' home planet."

But then, a glowing white figure with six wings of rainbow light appeared.

"But then, the unthinkable happened - just before they were to set off, Atik Yomin's leader appeared...and for reasons that escape Raideen even to this day, Lordgenome turned on the human race."

Simon knew the truth behind that.

"He single-handedly wiped out not just his army, but sent mankind's technological advancement back thousands of years by destroying every piece of Mu-era technology. He even sealed all humans with the Spiral genotype beneath the ground."

The image faded this time, as there was no more to show. Juzo flipped the lights back on.

"That's it? What happened to Raideen?" Kouji exclaimed. "And the Star of La-Mu?"

"The remnants of Lordgenome's army sealed Raideen and the Star of La Mu away before he could get to it," Akira said, "and then went to live among other humans."

"How do you know all this?" Janus asked.

"Because I am, as far as I know," Akira answered; "The last living descendant of the Mu civilization."

Janus got a little closer to Akira to ask him something else - but this somehow caused Raideen to bend down and snatch up Granlif's pilot in its hand, as if it was protecting its pilot from a threat.

Akira cried out something in a language no one else had heard before, but that the ancient robot seemed to understand. It put Janus back down on the floor, then returned to its normal stance.

Akira looked back at the young man, as if he was trying to deduce why Raideen acted the way he did. An answer did come to mind, but he couldn't very well vocalize it until there was concrete evidence to back it up.

"I guess it just didn't like you, Janus," Beecha quipped.

 _No...that's not it,_ Janus thought as he started to come to the same conclusion that Akira did. But his thoughts were interrupted when a raid alarm went off.

"What is it now?" Kouji's grandfather exclaimed. "It's probably Dr. Hell again! He's been awfully active ever since we came to Neo-Hong Kong." But the rest of the group quickly noticed that Janus was not looking well - ever since he had seen the image of the six-winged white figure, he had turned pale, and beads of sweat were streaming down his body, even as he shivered.

"Jan, you don't look so good," Kouji said. "You'd better sit this one out. Mazinger and I will fight hard enough for the both of us."

"Y-yeah, thanks," Janus replied. "I think I'll head back to my room and lie down." Unexpectedly, he was scooped up by Boz, Nuuke and Muucha and held up over their heads. Tsubasa smiled.

"Allow us to carry you, sir!" Muucha said eagerly.

"Yeah! A valued guest in your state shouldn't have to walk!" Nuuke added.

"Let's move, numbskulls!" Boz said as the trio started walking. "And be gentle! Our guest's condition is quite fragile!" With that, everyone else left except Kouji and his mother.

"And that is real customer service, Kouji," Tsubasa said with a nod.

"I think they're just doing it for tips," Kouji sighed. "Well, I'm off, Mistress."

* * *

The _Ra Cailum,_ along with Mazinger Z, Gurren Lagann, Zeta Gundam, Hi-Nu Gundam, Gundam NT-X, Bolt Gundam, Venus A, Yoko M Tank and King Kittan all stood at the northern edge of Neo Hong-Kong to meet their opponent - the Ghoul. Accompanying it was a small force of Talos and a Mechabeast known as Bazara Q5 - it looked like a humanoid hummingbird with a green body and yellow wing-like attachments on the shoulders with turbines attached to them. It also had slanted red eyes and a sharp beak.

"That's kind of a small force," Kouji said. "Just one Mechabeast?"

"Is Dr. Hell half-assing this or something?" Kittan quipped.

"He might be up to something," Amuro said. "Be careful."

"We're pretty far from the city," Simon said, eagerly squeezing Gurren Lagann's controls, "so let's just cut loose and end this quick!"

"Kouji, how about letting me tackle the Mechabeast?" Argo said. "There's something I've wanted to try ever since the Guyana Highlands."

"Sure!" Kouji said. "As long as it gets destroyed, I don't care who does it!" With that, DREAM's forces did indeed cut loose.

" **FIN FUNNEL!"**

" **GO, BITS!"**

" **FULL DRILLIZER!"**

" **PHOTON BEEEEAM!"**

" **HIGH MEGA LAUNCHER!"**

" **GRAVITON HAMMER!"**

" **ROCKET PUNCH! IRON CUTTER!"**

The barrage of attacks hammered the slow-moving group of bronze giants, reducing them to scrap in a matter of moments.

"That takes care of the Talos!" Kouji said. "Argo, you're up!" The Neo-Russian Gundam Fighter grinned and flexed.

"UWOOOOOO!"

As Argo let out that bellowing cry, his entire body - even the shackles he was wearing, turned gold.

"Bolt Gundam's glowing gold!" Kouji exclaimed.

"That's right!" Argo said. "Like Domon, everyone in the Shuffle Alliance has awakened the power of _meikyo shisui_ in themselves _,_ allowing us to draw upon our Gundams' full power!"

"Here it comes!" Sayaka exclaimed as Bazara Q5 prepared to perform a diving attack.

"Behold, the results of my training!" Argo roared; " **GAIA CRUSHER!** "

Bolt Gundam then struck its fist against the ground, causing it to tremble violently, knocking everyone on the ground off balance.

"Trying to hit a flying Mechabeast with an earthquake attack is useless, idiotic space pirate!" Brocken laughed. "Bazara Q5, show him the power of your electric claws!" The Mechabeast complied, swooping down and rushing at Bolt Gundam, its claws crackling with electricity.

But as Bazara drew close, huge sharp, jagged rocks started rapidly sprouting from the ground in a straight line, impaling the low-flying Mechabeast before it could evade. Argo grinned, and lunged at the trapped mechanical monster and trapping it in a bear hug. Even its super-hard body couldn't resist Argo's deadly embrace, and it snapped in two before exploding.

And unbeknownst to DREAM, something was blown clear of the wreckage by the explosion, sailing off into the distance.

Inside the Ghoul, Brocken turned to one of his Iron Cross flunkies after watching the object soar through the air and into the distance.

"What's the status of the Kedora?" he commanded.

"The Kedora has landed somewhat off target, Count," the soldier said. "But it is still very much alive. In all likelihood, it will head straight for Photon Power Labs and wait for Mazinger Z there as expected."

"Excellent!" the headless ex-Titan cackled; "That idiot has no clue that he's sealed everyone's doom! Let us return to Bardos to report to Dr. Hell!"

Unfortunately for him, DREAM had other plans - the next thing Brocken and the crew of the Ghoul knew, the ship came under more heavy fire from DREAM, up to and including a Photon Beam from Mazinger Z. In a matter of moments, the floating fortress exploded, sending many Iron Cross soldiers flying, as well as Brocken's body.

Brocken's head was also thrown clear of the blast, and bounced up and down a bit after hitting the ground.

"Well, this is most inconvenient," Brocken sighed as he watched the Ghoul go down in flames and exploding on impact. "Still, how lovely of Dr. Hell to make my head able to survive an explosion like that...evil shall never perish!" He laughed, then started whistling some sort of anthem as he waited for someone to arrive.

It wasn't long before he saw a trio of shadows loomed over him. The disembodied head turned himself around, and looked up to see Yoko, Christina and Sayaka standing there. He grinned.

"Why, helloooo there, ladies," Brocken said. "You're looking fine today! I apologize for my behavior earlier and..."

Sayaka and Christina fumed, but Yoko nonchalantly grabbed Brocken by the hair and lifted him to face level. Unsurprisingly, his gaze was aimed somewhat lower for a second before he looked back at Yoko.

"W-what are you all doing?!" he asked fearfully as everyone except Simon and Amuro gathered around.

"I think we're going to play a niiiice game to unwind after that battle," Yoko said in the manner of a friendly teacher, smiling pleasantly. "It's called 'Brocken Ball'."

Brocken swallowed nervously.

"H-h-how do you play?" he asked. "Does it involve letting me go home?"

"There aren't any rules to Brocken Ball," Yoko replied, her pleasant tone still unchanged. "It's all about having fun...in fact, everyone wins!"

"Except the ball," Argo said, cracking his knuckles.

"And that's you, Brocken," Kouji added.

Just then, they looked up and saw a number of Iron Cross soldiers rushing towards them, led by not one, but two of Brocken's spare bodies. In response, everyone of the assembled group except Sayaka and Yoko immediately started rushing at them, eager to have some fun at the expense of Dr. Hell's minions.

"Over here, Yoko!" Kittan yelled. The red-headed sniper punted Brocken high into the air, sending the head sailing.

"Aaaaah, someone help me!" Brocken wailed, "I don't want to get passed!"

As he came down, Kittan leaped up and snatched the Count's terrified head out of the air. Kouji ran by, and the Gunman pilot passed it to him. As Mazinger Z's pilot ran, he dropped the head and started kicking it like a soccer ball.

"I'm open!" Kamille called out. Kouji smirked and kicked Brocken toward the Newtype. Kamille picked up the Count's head and began bouncing him on his foot, then on his own head, with the unlucky head grunting and whining with each hit. Suddenly, he was snatched out of the air by Argo.

"You've had your fun, Kamille. It's my turn now." Argo started doing the same thing, but after a few hits, he headbutted Brocken extra high, then did a massive backflip kick as he came down, sending the hapless head whizzing off like a rocket. It smacked straight into one of the Iron Cross soldiers at a hundred miles per hour, knocking the hapless grunt flat on his back.

Count Brocken's head landed near Viral and Simon. The Beastman picked up the head and held it up, pondering what to do with it. He then turned and noticed a few soldiers and one of the spare bodies running towards them.

"Eh, here you go," Viral said, tossing it in the direction of the frantically wandering body.

"Thank you! You are a most admirable gentleman!" Brocken said joyously. But suddenly Viral rushed after him, and kicked him higher into the air before his body could catch him.

"I take it back!" he cried as he flew; "You are a horrible beast, just as I always knew you were!"

Amuro walked up next to Simon, flustered at all that was going on.

"Is this all really necessary?" the Londo Bell commander asked Simon as they watched the crew kick and throw and kick Brocken's head around while his minions tried to regain possession of it. "I mean, I could understand Kamille doing this, since Brocken was a member of the Titans in life, and Argo was thrown in prison because of him..."

"C'mon," Simon said, "Isn't there someone whose severed head YOU'D want to play around with? I mean, the guy's technically dead anyway."

"I know! Who would have thought playing around someone's severed head would actually be fun?" Christina quipped as she tossed the ball over to Kittan again.

"Time to go for the goal!" Kittan said excitedly as he charged after the bouncing head of Brocken.

"Goal?" Dr. Hell's general whimpered, fearing the pain to come.

But the pilot of the King Kittan wasn't quick enough to get there before Argo did. The Neo Russian Gundam Fighter gave the Count's head the hardest kick he could, his Shuffle Crest shining brightly.

As Brocken sailed out into the distance, they could hear him crying out one last time even as his extra bodies and the Iron Cross soldiers frantically chased after him...

 **"I AM A TRAGIC CHARACTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"**

* * *

"Loran, you do realize that you're not Laura anymore, right?" Judau grumbled as the Turn A's pilot perused a rack of colorful dresses at one of Neo Hong Kong's upscale malls that evening.

"That was quite uncalled for," George De Sand scolded him; "He's only looking for a gift for Queen Dianna! Is it so wrong for a man to get a woman clothing as a gift?"

"Personally, I think it's very knightly of you, Loran," George De Sand said. "I've done this plenty of times for Miss Marie Louise, even though Raymond insists he do it."

"Yeah," Sara said. "I wish Shinobu would do this for me."

"I don't know," Loran sighed as he held up two dresses and looked back and forth at each one. "Commander Ord always had a better sense of what went well with Queen Dianna liked."

"Why don't you buy dresses for me, big brother Judau?" Puru whined to Judau. "Get me one for my birthday! Pleeeeease?!" In response, Judau merely grumbled and started to walk away. But all at once, the Newtypes in the room got the sensation of something hostile nearby, and the conversation ceased.

"Did anyone else sense that?" Judau said after a few moments.

"Kind of odd that we'd get that feeling in this situation," Elle added, looking around. Suddenly, the group heard something skittering above them in the rafters high above the floor. They looked at each other nervously, and then looked up simultaneously.

Right out in the open (though somehow being completely ignored by the other shoppers) was the Kedora. It looked down at them for a moment, and then continued on its way, skittering back onto the roof.

"Guys...what the hell was that?" Elle said, her entire body still paralyzed from the fear of just looking at it.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure it has no good intentions. Judau, take our fair ladies back to Kurogane House and warn our allies of this occurrence. Loran, let's see if we can track it down."

* * *

Domon stood outside the headquarters for Neo Greece for this Gundam Fight. The main building resembled the Parthenon, an ancient Greek building that was built long after the fall of Mycenae and Mu. The roof was open, and Zeus Gundam, a gold, white and red armored Gundam with golden wings stood out of it, an imposing figure in the evening sky.

"So that's Zeus Gundam, huh?" Domon said to himself. "It's impressive...though I bet God Gundam could easily beat it, though." He decided to take a closer look and approached the building. Suddenly, he spotted something large and spiderlike skittering toward the machine before diving into a nearby hole.

Domon rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was hallucinating. Suddenly, he saw Loran and George running toward him.

"George...Loran...what are you doing here?" he asked, seeing the looks of dread and worry on their faces. "What's the hurry?"

"Domon, you didn't happen to see a really, really big spider-like thing come this way, did you?" George asked.

"You saw it too?" the Neo Japanese Gundam Fighter said; "I guess I wasn't hallucinating."

"Come on, we have to stop it before it causes trouble!" Loran said, panting a bit from the long run. Domon nodded, and the three hurried towards the building. George and Domon were able to leap over the chain link fence in a single bound, but Loran had to climb over.

As they entered the massive doorway, a strong, powerful voice stopped them.

"Hold it. What do you think you're doing here? This area is for me and my staff alone."

The trio turned around and saw the one speaking to them – a colossal man that stood head and shoulders over even Argo, and even over the spider-like creature that they were pursuing. He had a thick red mustache and beard, wild red hair, and a musculature that belonged on a Greek god. He even had gold bracers and a green toga.

"Well, well, if it isn't Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter, Domon Kasshu...and Neo France's George De Sand too. Coming to get a sneak peek at what you'll be up against?"

"Listen, you have to help us," Loran said. "There's some sort of creature that got in here, and it may be..."

"Hah! Don't try to fool me! I am Marcelot Cronos of Neo Greece, and I don't like big-headed fools who think they can outsmart me."

"Why you..." Domon growled, clenching a fist, his usual hot-headedness coming back in full force.

"Domon, I don't think we should be arguing with this guy," Loran said, nervously backing away. But Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter would not be deterred, and launched at Marcelot in a flurry of fists.

To his surprise, the massive man easily dodged the flurry of attacks with as much grace and speed as someone far smaller than he. He countered with a devastating haymaker, knocking Domon out instantly and sending him spiraling away. The martial artist tumbled away a bit when he landed, before coming to a stop near the gate.

"Now, get out," the gigantic man warned, leering at them, "Unless you two also want broken jaws." Loran and George needed no further warning. They backed away and took, both of them picking up the unconscious Domon and hustled away.

* * *

"You did well, Brocken," Dr. Hell said in praise to the battered head of Count Brocken, which was once again being carried by one of his many spare bodies. Baron Ashura was next to him as they both kneeled before their master. Dr. Hell was at a computer station he had installed beneath Bardos Island that was able to link to the numerous Mechabeasts and other Mycenaean weapons that he had discovered in the island's bowels.

"Thank you, Dr. Hell. As we expected I was waylaid by the _Ra Cailum_ on my way to the new Photon Power Labs, and Bazara Q5 was destroyed."

"Indeed," Dr. Hell said. "And I have just confirmed that Kedora has found its new body."

"But did it capture Mazinger Z?" Baron Ashura asked.

"Let me see if the numbers it returned match those of Mazinger Z," Dr. Hell replied as he turned back to the computer and scanned the incoming data. His smile turned into a frown.

"This is not Mazinger Z's data. This is the data for...Neo Greece's Gundam?!"

"Please forgive me Dr. Hell," Brocken said humbly, putting his head on his neck and bowing repeatedly, "This is all my..."

"No," Dr. Hell said. "But I think I know why. Ashura, what did you command the Kedora controlling Bazara to do if its body was destroyed?"

"I ordered it to find the avatar of Zeus, my lord," the two-faced golem said respectfully.

"YOU FOOL!" the scientist bellowed as he raised his rod; "IT MISTOOK NEO GREECE'S ZEUS GUNDAM FOR MAZINGER Z BECAUSE OF THAT! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE CONTROL OF MAZINGER Z!"

"We are sorry, Dr. Hell!" Ashura's female half cried.

"We had not dreamed of the possibility of there being two avatars of Zeus!" Ashura's male half said.

"Please forgive us!" the two halves finally cried in unison. Dr. Hell lowered his staff and took a deep breath.

"No - you do have a point, my servant. But be more specific when wording your orders to the Kedora and Mechabeasts from here on. Zeus Gundam, while it is no Mazinger Z, is still a mighty robot. With Kedora at the helm, it may yet be able to succeed in its mission…

* * *

" _People ask, 'What is self?'...'What is life?'...'What is the universe?'; They will die with these questions unanswered...that is humanity's fate."_

 _What...is this? Is this space?!_

" _People ask, 'Why do you fight?'...'Why do you kill?'...'Why do you destroy?' They will die with these questions unanswered...that is humanity's bliss."_

 _Those ships...why do I remember this scene?! Is this another memory from my other self?!_

" _But one man knew the answer, and taught those who called themselves 'heroes' the meaning of despair...and through that despair, humankind learns the meaning of death."_

 _That's not me...that can't be me…that's not me..._

" _Oh, child of God, that is who you are! You are the bringer of despair and of death's meaning...the illustrious Angel of The Face...the Sar Hapanim Metatron!"_

 _That's not...I'm not..._

* * *

The next morning, God Gundam stood at the edge of the platform a few hundred yards out in the water, where Domon stared down his opponent. He felt a little uneasy facing down the giant who had knocked him out with one punch.

Zeus Gundam looked only more imposing than the night before – it was riding in a Gundam-scale chariot, complete with a robotic horse. In its free hand was a large hammer.

"Let's begin!" Wong said as he stood up from his rooftop seat; "GUNDAM FIGHT!"

"Ready..."

"GOOOO!"

God Gundam and Zeus Gundam rushed at each other, colliding with near explosive force.

"Go get 'em, Domon!" Kouji cheered as he watched from the platform where Rain was monitoring the condition of God Gundam. He was joined by Juzo, Shiro, and Tsubasa.

"Yes! Destroy the pretender!" Juzo yelled. "Show that fake Zeus how a REAL god fights!"

"You'd think Neo Greece would be more privy to what Zeus really looked like," Tsubasa quipped to Rain. "But I must say it's strong. It could even give Mazinger Z a run for its money, when you consider the pilot."

Suddenly, Domon whipped out a beam saber and sliced the head off the robot horse, destroying the chariot in one blow.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Shiro cheered.

But Zeus Gundam was still around. It struck at Domon with its hammer, which he dodged. Neo Greece's Gundam then took the air and raised its hammer.

"THUNDER OF JUDGMENT!"

Lightning formed from within its body and blasted out of the hammer. Domon was able to dodge it by rolling away.

However, just as Zeus Gundam raised its hammer again, it stopped. The crowd looked on, puzzled as to what was going on.

Suddenly, everyone heard Marcelot scream in agony - the monstrosity from the night before had been lurking inside the machine. It lashed out at Marcelot Cronos, instantly slicing his jugular vein open. For a moment, the Gundam went limp, but then sprung back to life as it quickly assumed control of the Mobile Trace System.

"I am Kedora," a low, droning voice suddenly came from Zeus Gundam a moment later. "I am Kedora...a warrior of Mycenae."

"Kedora?!" Tsubasa and Juzo exclaimed, recognizing the name.

"Kedora? What's Kedora?" Kouji asked uneasily. "It said it was a soldier of Mycenae."

"It must be how the Mycenaeans controlled the Mechabeasts!" Juzo exclaimed.

"Wait," Rain said. "As long as that barrier is up, it shouldn't be able to escape. If Domon can finish it off, then everything should be fine."

Zeus Gundam then began to change wildly. Its body became covered in thick dark carapace and grew taller, wider, and bulkier, its hands replaced by wicked claws, and a long tail grew out of its rear end.

"I am Kedora...warrior of Mycenae. I will destroy all foreign civilizations," the monster that hijacked Neo-Greece's Gundam uttered. Its attention was entirely elsewhere, as it turned toward the barrier that surrounded the ring and stuck its hands inside the barrier, and started to absorb the energy.

"Domon Kasshu, the pilot of that Gundam is dead!" Tsubasa yelled as she shoved Rain aside. "It's been taken over by something else! It must be destroyed before it can escape the ring and attack the city!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Domon yelled, drawing a second beam saber. "GOD SLASH...TYPHOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

God Gundam began spinning like a tornado and flew upwards to attack the Kedora-possessed Zeus Gundam. The blades struck home and slashed off some of the carapace. While it regenerated the damage easily, the blow did get its attention.

"Do not interfere," Kedora said as it turned to God Gundam. "I must destroy all foreign civilizations. Destroy. Destroy." It flew up high and readied its hammer again. It swooped down with blinding speed, but God Gundam was able to catch the hammer with its hand.

"Domon! Use the Erupting God Finger!" Rain cried. "You need to take it out in one shot!"

"Should I aim for the cockpit?" Domon asked uneasily.

"Yes, you moron!" Tsubasa screamed; "That's where the Kedora is! Destroy the Kedora!"

Domon turned back to his opponent and awakened the power of _meikyo shisui_ , readying his other hand to perform the mighty attack, with the blades on its back fanning out as they did before.

"This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!"

"Destroy...destroy..." the Kedora kept chanting.

 **"ERUPTIIIIING! GOD! FINGEEEEEEERRRRR!"**

God Gundam buried its hand in its opponent's belly, in the cockpit area. The Kedora couldn't escape from the attack, and was incinerated on contact with the God Finger, letting out a screech of agony as it died. Inside it was an over-large brain in a sealed container of liquid with mechanical legs attached - but this too was annihilated on contact.

"And now... **HEAT END!** "

Zeus Gundam exploded spectacularly, and the carapace produced by the Kedora dissipated into black dust.

From his special viewing platform, Wong grinned and started clapping.

"Well done!" the Prime Minister of Neo Hong Kong said. "I must say you have a keen eye for winners, Master. He even had the guts to kill his opponent - truly magnificent!"

 _No...I'm sure that whatever took control of Zeus Gundam near the end was what he intended to kill,_ Master Asia thought. _Marcelot Cronos was already dead by then. You still pulled it off, Domon. Maybe you'll truly be the best candidate to become the Devil Gundam's new core..._

* * *

 _How's that? Anyway, next time…_

 _With the Evangelions back in their roster , things are looking up for DREAM! Meanwhile, the rescue of General Dange has borne fruit - plans for an upgrade to the Choudenji robots to counter the Boazanians' Anti-Choudenji Ray! Good thing too, as the Vega Empire has another new toy to strike with - a powered-up clone of the monstrous creature Dragonzaurus, which Koji, Tetsuya and Daisuke had defeated a few years ago! Can DREAM protect the floating island from the Vegans and their new weapon?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 49 (Nadesico): Great Sea Monster! Defend the Floating Island!**_

 _When the truth about Mu and Mycenae sends Janus into a spiral of self-doubt, DREAM sets about trying to delve into the secrets of his other self! Meanwhile, "Other Masato" is taking greater and greater control of Masato Akitsu. To make matters worse, Bryst of the Fire and Gallowin of the Water return to challenge DREAM and Zeorymer! Meanwhile, Dr. Hell gets an unwelcome visit from a certain Mycenaean, who has another Hakkeshu mech to help! Can DREAM snap Janus out of his funk and hold off the two Hakkeshu robots and their Mechabeast reinforcements, who also receive the aid of a Mycenaean champion?! And will the alliance of Hau Dragon and Mycenae prevail against Dr. Hell? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 49 (Ra Cailum) - Souls In The Machines! Hau Dragon's Two-Pronged Attack!**_


	77. Chapter 49 Nadesico

_Now that we have_ Code Geass _out of the way for a while, let's get into some of the other plots. Today, we've got a little more_ Evangelion _plot, and then more_ Grendizer _as well as more for_ Combattler V _and_ Voltes V _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 49 (Nadesico) – Great Sea Monster! Defend the Floating Island!**

As the _Ikaruga_ and _Archangel_ returned from their battle with Bardiel, they were met with a sudden signal.

"Commander Zero," one of the bridge crew exclaimed, "a Threshold just appeared nearby! Something enormous is coming out of it!"

"Stand by!" the masked man ordered; "It might be an ally rather than an enemy!" A moment later, something came out of it...the _Wunder_. And then, Asuka's widely grinning mug appeared on the screens of the two ships.

"Guten tag!" she said.

"Asuka Soryu?!" Murrue exclaimed.

"So, I leave for a single year and everything goes down the toilet, huh?" the teenager said with a smirk; "Guess the world needs the great Asuka Langley Soryu more than I thought!"

"That ship...where did you get it?" Zero exclaimed.

"It came from the other world," Asuka explained. "Apparently, it's perfectly designed to maintain and repair Evas, as well as take out Angels!" At this, an idea popped into Lelouch's head.

 _How convenient,_ he thought. _I'll send it to Nerv. If I can gain control of the Evangelions and their pilots..._

* * *

Gendo Ikari sat in his office, pondering the events of earlier. Though DREAM was helping Nerv defeat the Angels, he started to realize that sooner or later they would catch on to what the true purpose of the organization was. Suddenly, Gendo's desk phone rang.

"What?" he said coldly.

"It's Zero, on an encrypted line," a Nerv communications operator said; "He wanted to speak directly with you."

"Let him through," Nerv's commander said. After a moment, Gendo heard Zero's greeting.

"Hello again, Gendo Ikari," the masked man said, just barely concealing smugness in his voice. Gendo seethed - he had called him just to gloat!

"What is it now?" Shinji's father grumbled; "I'm a very busy man."

"You know," Zero said, "it wasn't your son and Unit-01 that defeated the Angel, but DREAM's Shin Getter Robo."

 _The Dummy Plug would have taken care of that Angel,_ Gendo thought; _Besides, the 'red destroyer' shouldn't exist in this world anymore._

"Think what you will," he finally replied curtly.

"Regardless, I believe that it's time we truly joined forces," Zero then said. "The Angels and the Zonderians aren't the only threats to the world - there are plenty of more _human_ forces that would tear it all apart."

 _That's right,_ Gendo then thought; _Zero knows about Seele now - but only that they exist._

Then an idea came to the man, and he smirked a bit.

 _But perhaps I can use him to achieve MY scenario..._

"You make a good point," Nerv's commander replied at last. "In that case, I'll entrust Units 00, 01 and 04 and their pilots into your care. I'll also place Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi and any other support staff you might need under your command."

"And what of the boy who was piloting Evangelion Unit-03?" Zero asked. Personally, Lelouch wanted to keep Toji safe for Shinji's sake...and for Nunnally's. If anyone could coax his sister out, it would be Shinji Ikari.

"He and Unit-03 will remain here," Gendo replied, annoyed that Zero was pressing him so; "Our facilities…"

"To be honest," the masked man said, "I think he would be better cared for by GGG. Are they not your partners?" Gendo's eyebrows furrowed - he was glad that he and Zero couldn't see each other...the masked man could easily see how frustrating this was.

 _I'd best not push Zero,_ Nerv's commander finally said to himself; _If he discovers the truth before the time comes, everything will be for naught...both my scenario AND the old men's._

"Very well," he said. "We still have the Moon Child and the Mark 06 if another Angel should appear while you're away. However, we'll ask you for frequent updates regarding the status of the Children."

Lelouch smirked behind his mask.

"Fair enough," Zero replied. "Then we shall transport Toji Suzuhara and Unit 03 to our base on Giga Float as well as the others. We've already sent a ship to transport them - it should be arriving right about now..."

* * *

Misato, Ritsuko, Makoto, Ibuki and Shigeru's mouths gaped as they stepped outside and beheld the _Wunder_ for the first time. They were followed closely by Shinji, Rei and Kensuke.

"What...is this ship?" Makoto exclaimed. Suddenly, they looked up toward a ramp that was extending out of the bottom, and saw Asuka standing there.

"Why, it's the Armored Assault Ark _Wunder_!" the pilot of Unit-02 beamed. "We found it in the other…" But before she could finish, she saw Kensuke among the group, and her grin turned to an angry frown.

"Aida?!" she cried out; "Don't tell me..."

"How's it goin, comrade?" Kensuke said, grinning widely and waving at her.

"No! No! Nein!" Asuka ranted as she stepped forward and grabbed the otaku by the collar. "This must be some sort of joke!" Kensuke proudly presented his Nerv ID card, which allowed him access to the facilities.

"Does this look like a joke to you?" he said. Asuka, her lips trembling with dismay, looked to Misato.

"It's true," Misato said. Asuka then looked to Ritsuko.

"He was designated as pilot of Evangelion Unit-04 last year," Ritsuko added.

"Fifth...Child?!" the half-German girl whimpered before letting go of Kensuke and turning angrily toward Shinji. "Ikari, you dummkopf, why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"Excuse me, princess." Shinji grumbled.

"And if he's the Fifth," she ranted, "then who's the Fourth?!"

"Toji Suzuhara is the Fourth Child and designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-03," Rei chimed in in her usual monotone. At this, Asuka let out a scream.

"Ach, no! I hate this!" she cried as she walked back up the ramp. "The sacred fraternity of Evangelion pilots is now zerstorte!" A moment later, Mari appeared at the hatch at the ramp's top. She was holding some folded clothes - the same ones the original captain of the _Wunder_ had worn.

"So," she said, "are you going to just stand there or come on board? Commander Ikari's orders, ya know." The group shrugged and started up the ramp. But as Misato passed by, Mari held out her hand. When Misato stopped to see what the newcomer wanted, the pilot of Unit 08 presented her with the clothes.

"These are for you...with these clothes, everyone will know that the _Wunder_ is YOUR ship..."

* * *

Back at Giga Float, the Eva pilots were quickly settled in, given new quarters and everything. But there was one person that Kensuke wanted to see above all else.

"Man, this is so awesome, Prez!" the pilot of Unit-04 said as he dropped his backpack and plopped down on a bean bag chair Tara had in her personal quarters; "I can't believe we'll actually get to fight as comrades!"

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool," Tara replied. "Just don't try barging in at night." She liked Kensuke as an acquaintance and when she was president of the manga club at Ashford, but she wasn't sure if she could handle being around him so often - and she never forgot the day he took a picture of her panties.

"By the way," the boy asked suddenly; "Do you have a twin sister?"

This really got Tara's attention. Could Kensuke have actually seen, or even know Tera personally?

"No," she replied, "what made you think that?"

"A chick who looked just like you and going by the name of 'Tera Zifell' showed up a few months ago and started making all sorts of changes," the boy replied with a sigh.

 _It's just as Zero said,_ Tara thought, _Tera took over my life at school. But I've abandoned that last name._

"She started by disbanding the manga club," Kensuke said, sitting up and clenching his fist angrily, "and placing a ban on any uncensored anime and manga on the school grounds! Apparently she's one of Britannia's Knights of the Round, just like Suzaku Kururugi, so she's on the Student Council!"

"Has she done anything else," Lifthrasir's pilot then asked, "like encourage the bullying of Numbers?" Kensuke pursed his lips as if in thought, then shook his head.

"Actually...other than that, Tera hasn't done anything bad," the boy answered. "She's actually kinda nice!"

But then he resumed his angry tone.

"But disbanding the manga club and forcing us to settle for the horrible Britannian dubs of our favorite shows is still completely, absolutely, one-hundred-percent inexcusable! If I ever get a chance to fight her, I'll show her what's what!"

His smile returned as he unzipped his backpack.

"But until then," he chuckled as he pulled something out, "I have THIS!" Tara looked at it - it was a video disc.

" _Devilman...Crybaby_?" she said, reading the title out loud.

"It's a retelling of Go Nagai's original manga, but with a completely new art style, and it updates the setting to current times! I was able to grab it from a seller in one of the ghettos this morning! We should watch it together sometime!"

A light bulb suddenly went on in Kensuke's head as he leaped out of his seat.

"Hell, let's start a new manga club right here on Giga Float! You can be president, and I'll be vice president! We can do things like..."

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since the appearance of the Eighth Angel, and Eye Primeval had settled in nicely with the staff at the Zifell family mansion.

However, she wondered just what she had gotten herself into, and started to regret choosing this manner of capturing the one HE wanted. She, one of the 31 Machine Primevals, bringers of mechanization to the universe, was now scrubbing her intended target down in a bathtub. She knew that trying to take Tera as a host would just anger their ally, and abandoning her now was out of the question as well.

What was worse, she had little time to even report to her fellow Zonderians, as the family had her running ragged most of the time with one chore or another.

"Aira," Tera asked. "Have you seen Paul and Alia?"

"Lady Inanna took them away yesterday," the disguised Primeval replied, now scrubbing Tera's toes. "I have not seen them since then." This understandably surprised Tera - she had grown fond of her young cousins.

"She didn't mention where she was taking them?" the Knight exclaimed. She gestured for a towel placed on a rack above the toilet, and Eye got it for her. If it had been a male servant attending to Tera's needs, they would have averted their eyes.

"I neither saw nor heard anything in that regard," Eye replied as she watched Tera wrap herself in the towel. She could sense the girl's stress starting to build as she left the bathroom, entering her personal bedroom.

"I-I see," Tera replied. "Did anyone from the family mention anything?"

"I neither saw nor heard anything from them," the maid replied.

Perhaps infecting her with Zonder Metal temporarily would be a good tactic, Eye pondered. After all, if that being was as powerful as he said he was, he could easily remove it...and with Tera's stress rising further and further, it would be easy.

"Miss Tera," Eye said as Tera began to dress herself; "You seem to be stressed now. Are you worried about Paul and Alia?" She carefully extracted a hunk of Zonder Metal from within her robe, hiding it behind her back as she slowly approached the Knight.

"Of course I am," Tera replied, surprised that a family servant, even one who had only been hired for a week, would ask such a question. "They're all my family...and my mother would never take them anywhere without letting someone know!"

"Dwelling on them gives you Minus Thoughts," Eye replied as she readied the Zonder Metal.

"Minus...thoughts?" Tera said, befuddled by the girl's choice of words; "What do you mean by that, Aira?" Suddenly, a glimmer of her old memory returned - she had heard those words before...

Eye realized that she couldn't keep up this charade any longer. Quickly she jammed the Zonder Metal in Tera's face, and it grabbed her like a face-hugging alien from a horror science fiction movie.

But to her shock, Tera resisted the takeover. She was able to yank the Zonder Metal off her face and throw it aside, where it smashed to pieces on the ground, as if it were mere glass. Without a second thought, the Knight grabbed a dagger from the nightstand and jammed it into her would-be assassin's chest. Eye writhed in pain for several seconds as an energy she had never felt before pulsed into her. Her host body perished and her Zonder Core went dormant, turning into what appeared to be a piece of some gigantic orb, as part of some three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle.

 _What on Earth just happened,_ Tera thought, frightened by this sudden occurrence; _that woman...I...turned her into..._

She suddenly felt dizzy as she remembered something.

"I think I need to lie down for a bit," the Knight of Eleven murmured. There was no blood, no gore of any kind. The woman might as well have never existed. She could just tell someone the truth (for all she knew, anyway) – that the girl had been an assassin and tried to kill her.

Of course, she had no other clue of Aira's true nature, nor to her own...

* * *

Unfortunately, General Dange had not survived the crash - but his mission had been accomplished. After giving the Boazanian general a proper burial, the Nanbara Connection and Big Falcon then set to work on deciphering the data that he had carried with him in a disk. Now, two weeks later, the fruits of their labor would be made known to the Voltes and Combattler teams. They, along with Professors Yotsuya and Hamaguchi, sat in a private viewing area where only members of DREAM could enter, and began to watch something.

General Dange's face appeared on the screen - his expression was grim and nervous, and he seemed to glance somewhere off screen after almost every sentence, as if he was afraid of being caught.

"I pray that this gets into the hands of Kenichi Go, Daijourou Go, Hiyoshi Go or any other member of Earth's Big Falcon or Nanbara Connection," he said. "This message is intended for the three Go brothers."

He sighed and adjusted his uniform before continuing.

"My name is General Dange of the Boazanian Army, and I'd like to tell you that your father Kentaro Go is alive as of the recording of this message. Right now, he is a captive of the Vega Empire, but he sent me to Earth to bring you this disk."

"I must also tell you that not every soldier in the Vega Empire's forces is loyal. As an act of rebellion against Zu Zambajil, Emperor Vega's puppet on Boazan, I cut off my own horns.

Dange got to his feet and pounded the console.

"I refused to accept the subjugation of hornless people over those with horns any longer!" he declared defiantly.

 _So there's a caste system on Boazan too,_ Kenichi thought.

"In addition to this message," the general said as he sat back down, "the disk contains blueprints for an improvement for Voltes V and Combattler V...the Super Magnecon! With it, they will be able to totally resist the Anti-Choudenji Ray used by the new Super Beast Fighters. It will also power them up, allowing it to more efficiently use Choudenji energy."

"Voltes and Combattler teams, you must defeat Vega and free Boazan...no, ALL of the planets of the Fleed system!"

He then calmed down again.

"Kenichi, Daijourou, and Hiyoshi," Dange said finally. "There is one more thing you must know. Your father, he is..." But before he could finish, a harsh knocking could be heard offscreen. The general hastily reached toward an off-screen switch. With that, the recording ended.

Kenichi got up and punched the wall in frustration.

"Damn it, what was he about to tell us about Dad?!" he ranted. "Why would Dad know a Boazanian general?!"

"I'm sorry," Hamaguchi said. "Apparently that's all there was to the video. I'm sure we would have told you if he hadn't been interrupted."

"But still, Dad's alive, big brother!" Hiyoshi said. "We can definitely find and rescue him!"

"Plus, we can make that Super Magnecon now," Chizuru said. "We should thank General Dange for giving us that much."

"The Super Magnecon's already been taken care of," Yotsuya beamed. "Thanks to Professor Go's instructions and blueprints, we finished making and installing them three days ago! Next time those alien scum sic their Super Beast Fighters on us, the Anti-Choudenji Ray will be useless!"

"Awesome!" Hyoma cheered.

* * *

"The reinforcements from our Gisfil outpost have arrived at our fortress, my liege," Zuril said to Emperor Vega over their communication systems. He was within an underwater fortress beneath the Pacific Ocean built by the Vegans for this purpose. "Now our strength is even greater than it was prior to the start of the invasion! And with the Choudenji robots out of commission, things shall only get easier!"

"Excellent. And what of the artificial bio-weapons?" the alien overlord asked.

"We have one of them already at full maturity," Zuril answered; "With three more close to adulthood. The sole mature one has been confirmed to be superior to the original in every way."

"Yes...to think that such a formidable creature still existed on this backwater world," Emperor Vega said thoughtfully, clasping his fingers together and chuckling. "But take no chances - send a force of Minifos and Saucer Beasts to reinforce it. And in case the Choudenji robots show up again, take a few of the new Super Beast Fighters."

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Since this creature was of your making, I'm putting you in charge of the raid. Do NOT disappoint me."

With that, the connection was severed. Zuril sighed and looked out at the ocean outside. They had placed the base close to one of the many hydrothermal vents dotting the ocean floor, and the lights of the base allowed one to see a plethora of strange creatures adorning it - red-lipped tubeworms, white crabs, ghostly fish, and even shrimp with eyes on their backs...all of them native to Earth.

"This world…" Zuril muttered.

"Is something the matter, Lord Zuril?" a subordinate asked, overhearing him.

"This planet, when you stop to observe it more closely, is quite a beautiful world," the scientist said. "It shines like a blue gem in the inky blackness of space...and even down here at the bottom of its ocean where no sunlight penetrates, one finds wondrous things."

Zuril clenched his fist.

"But on the surface and up in space," he continued; "There are over ten billion humans, and they continue to multiply, despoiling this gem and destroying its beauty day by day." He turned away from the window and walked toward the door.

"For the sake of keeping this world's wonders safe," he said as the door opened; "We must conquer the humans as quickly as possible...and to do that, we must defeat Grendizer and his allies without fail!"

* * *

Inanna, V.V. and Colonel Madd all stood in a small room just in front of a large hangar door, watching as several Geass Order cultists tied down a struggling Paul and Alia in a room behind a thick, transparent wall. Hanging over the children's heads were two nozzles which were connected to a small tank of viscous blue liquid. While V.V. and Madd watched the sight with interest, Inanna found herself having to avert her eyes. Finally, she turned to the long-haired boy.

"Must we go through with this, Lord V.V.?" she asked. "Surely you don't need to take such drastic measures for this!"

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts NOW, Prioress," Madd chuckled. "You're the one who raised them, taught them, and brought them here."

"But...what is the point of this?" the prioress asked, ignoring Madd's comment as she finally watched the nozzles being forced into Paul and Alia's mouths. "They're not just going to be weapons of war, is it? Why must we do this?!"

"Because it is the will of God," V.V. replied. "Isn't that what we of the Illuminated Church have sought to achieve for centuries now...to ensure that all moves as He wishes it?" Inanna bowed her head and held back her tears...if there was anything she wanted, it was for the Church to be successful - but she was finally wondering if the price for that was becoming too high.

"Everything's set," one cultist said. With that, V.V. handed Inanna a box with a number of buttons on it, including a large red one.

"Well, it's time to see this through, Prioress," the head of the Geass Order said. "All your years of hard work are finally about to pay off." She glanced at the remote, then at the two children she had spent so much time with. She could see them staring out at her, their eyes filled with fear.

 _Paul...Alia...I'm so sorry,_ she thought as she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the red button. Machinery started up, and the blue liquid shot through the tubes to the nozzles. Almost immediately, the children writhed as they tried to reject the blue liquid as it streamed down their throats.

But after several seconds, they stopped as their eyes became total blue-on-blue, with no visible white. The nozzles turned off, and the cultists removed them, then unbound Paul and Alia. It was only then that the door leading to the hangar was opened.

"Now," V.V. said, "Let's see how well they can control the new XEM Series model."

As if that were a cue, Paul and Alia silently turned around and raised their right hands simultaneously. After a split second, four glowing lights, like pits of flame, glowed in the shadow beyond them. Just then, an old man cloaked in red walked in from behind the three Geass Order heads. He had wild hair and beard, a scar over his left eye, and a pair of metallic horns growing just above his ears, and a cybernetic attachment on the back of his head.

"Ah, it's been activated!" he said gleefully as the monstrosity crawled out of the darkness. Its body, seemingly made of cooled lava, was easily ninety meters long and almost serpentine with short limbs. It also looked to be coated with a magma-like substance which pooled at the base of the tail, the chest, and at each shoulder. On its back were a pair of wing-like appendages with large openings near the top. Finally, its two heads each featured a frill-like structure and an upturned snout.

"That's the XEM-05?!" Inanna exclaimed, horrified by the thing that now loomed over them.

"The Jormun Miralis…" Madd gasped.

"To think that the ghosts of the Dinosaur Empire would grant us humans their final Mechasaurus," V.V. said, turning to the horned man. "You've done well, my friend."

"You are too kind, Lord V.V.," the horned man chuckled.

"You made this thing?!" Inanna exclaimed.

"Who else could?" the red-cloaked man cackled; "It seems only Lord V.V. has the capacity to understand the genius of me...the great Doctor Lando!"

* * *

Assembled out at the edge of Giga Float was a small army of winged warriors, having responded to an alarm. Several more members of the Black Knights had their Knightmare Frames equipped with the Air Glide System that Rakshata had developed. Also among the defenders were Mazinkaiser, Great Mazinger, Grendizer, Shin Getter, Black Getter, Getter Q, Double Spazer (with Hikaru Makiba back at the controls) and the two Choudenji robots. Rounding out the group were Freedom Gundam, Harmony Gundam, Astray Red Frame, the Super Aestivalis, and Lifthrasir.

"Look alive, people!" Tohdoh called out. "We've got aliens headed our way."

Swooping into view was a sizable force of Vegan Minifos and Saucer Beasts. Three particularly large Saucer Beasts stood at the forefront.

The first resembled a great purple bat with pink wings, empty yellow eyes, and a hook on either side of its mouth; The second was a thin humanoid with red, dark blue and black color scheme - its head had three horns, while long red bladed tentacles hung out from its chest; the third was a large flying saucer with a light gray scheme and pink slots where four dinosaur-like heads came out - the heads were black with blue eyes, sharp teeth and a red inner mouth.

At the rear of the formation was Zuril's flagship, the _Queen Spacer,_ was a flying saucer a mostly brown color scheme. It had about six tentacles on each side, some bat-like wings on its sides to keep it stable, a green insect-like head with mandibles and a pair of red antenna, and a fake mountain in the top, out of which came his troops.

Meanwhile, Zero sat in the captain's chair of the _Ikaruga,_ mentally preparing his strategy. His new personal Knightmare Frame was still undergoing testing, so he wouldn't be able to use it for some time yet. Of course, the rebel leader was at his best when micromanaging a battle from the rear lines rather than getting into the thick of it.

"Zero," one of the _Ikaruga_ operators called out, "we're detecting an unknown energy signature coming from the ocean...5000 and closing!"

Suddenly, out of the sea came an abomination that rivaled any Invader in ugliness - it resembled a fleshy, red jellyfish, but with a monstrous face with squinted eyes and a huge mouth. The ends of its numerous pink tentacles each consisted of the head of an aquatic dinosaur with shark-like gills on its neck. To top it all off, the peak of the main body was dotted with wicked spikes.

"What?!" Koji exclaimed. "They've really resurrected it?"

"It?" Ryoma asked, having never seen this kind of fiend before. "You know what this thing is?"

"Dragonzaurus," Daisuke said grimly. "A fiend that gorges itself on fossil fuels like oil and natural gas. Some have dared call it divine punishment from the Earth itself, for the crime of despoiling its gifts."

"Well, we beat it before," Koji said confidently, "and we can beat it again!"

"Bwahahaha!" Zuril laughed. "You may have been able to defeat it before, but can you defeat this new breed, which was designed to be superior to the original?!"

"Geez, look at the size of that thing..." Nicol said. "From the looks of it, they're so soft, they'll absorb just about any blunt impact we can throw at them!"

"Beam weapons look to be ineffective as well," Ohgi said from the bridge of the _Ikaruga_ , where he was serving as Zero's second-in-command. "It seems like we'll have to get in close with solid edged weapons or other energy weapons."

"Ready the hadron blasters!" Zero ordered. "If they can bypass the barrier of EI-01, they can stop this thing! Junk Guild, set Giga Float's course to full reverse; DREAMers, keep the Vega forces from reaching the island!"

With that, the mix of Gundams, Knightmare Frames and Super Robots charged forth to meet their enemy.

"Voltes and Combattler confirmed!" one of Zuril's subordinates called out.

"The fools!" the Vegan scientist cackled; "Send out the Super Beast Fighters!" From out of the ship's mountaintop came another pair of Super Namazungos.

"Fire the Anti-Choudenji Rays!" the scientist ordered; "Send those Choudenji robots to hell!" But when the rays hit home, Voltes and Combattler's bodies held together with ease.

"Super Magnecon is working perfectly!" Hiyoshi cheered. "It looks like we have enough power to even use the Choudenji Ball at any time!"

"Great!" Ippei whooped. "How are things on your end, Combattler?"

"Combattler is a-okay!" Hyoma replied. "Hey, Juzo, you think we can do _that_ now?"

"Don't ask me," Juzo replied. "Let's hear it from Kosuke."

"It's definitely possible," the bespectacled boy said, "especially now that Combattler has a Super Magnecon of its own!"

"Then let's do it... **GRAN LIGHT WAVE, FIRE!"** Hyoma cried. Combattler fired a flattened beam of energy that looked like a wide track that struck Hadohado dead on. Combattler then changed its shape slightly, forming into a sort of high speed land vehicle that sped along the track of light it had created.

" **GRANDDASHEEEEER!"**

Combattler collided with the Saucer Beast, breaking it in two while it continued to form track beneath it. But as the surging power of Choudenji filled the area, the two remaining Saucer Beasts began acting strangely - they began to screech and roar, flailing about in mid-air.

"Sir," one of Zuril's subordinates exclaimed. "Deradera and Uruuru are...!"

"What's going on with them?!" the scientist hissed; "Speak up, you nitwit!"

"It seems that the Choudenji energy is disrupting Deradera and Uruuru's control chips! We can't control them anymore!" Suddenly, the two out-of-control Saucer Beasts turned toward Zuril's flagship, a new fire blazing in their eyes. Deradera then rushed towards Zuril's flagship and fired beams from its eyes, while Uruuru followed up with its own eye beams.

Zero, sensing the opportunity, issued an order.

"All units!" he commanded; "Redouble your attack, while the enemy is confused!"

* * *

Leila couldn't remember the last time she had a change of outfit. She had long lost her old uniform after it had been taken away by the Geass Order cultists, exchanged instead for simple beige clothing, just all of the other experimental subjects and prisoners. As for showers, she was quickly hosed down with ice cold water.

But what was worse was that she had been experimented on - V.V., Colonel Madd and the other scientists had poked her, prodded her, shocked her, tried brainwashing her with drugs and even exposed her to other experimental Geass users to see how her personal Geass fragment would react.

Still, the worst was the isolation and the boredom. She was off in a cell far away from any other prisoners, leaving her no one to talk to. Her only refuge was in her dreams. If not for her training as a soldier and her own mental fortitude, Leila knew she would have cracked long ago.

But today, her isolation would finally end.

She overheard the sounds of two cultists talking - they were escorting a strange character...a boy. He had a completely bald head, an outfit somewhat similar to Leila's except for being white with a gold collar, and shining green eyes. His expression seemed serene and tranquil.

"Get in there, cueball," one of the cultists said as she opened a cell and shoved the boy inside before locking the door behind him. The boy looked around his new home, sat down in a lotus position and closed his eyes.

"Can't believe that kid's the leader of Green Earth," the other said as they walked away. After the guards were out of earshot, Leila practically threw herself against her cell door.

"E-e-excuse me?" she asked, hoping the boy would hear her. To her delight, the boy opened his eyes.

"Oh, hello there," he said. "I'm happy to see that I have a neighbor in this dingy place. You are Leila Breisgau, no?"

"Yes…" she replied. "But how did you know my name?! Are you some sort of psychic?"

The boy smiled pleasantly. To Leila, who had been trapped in this perpetual twilight for over a year, he seemed to glow like the sun when he smiled.

"You could call me that," he said, "but I learned about you from the media. You caused quite a stir in the European Union a year ago - the people of the EU are still celebrating you even today as a martyr."

To hear that it had been over a year since she had been captured momentarily disheartened her, but then she recovered.

"Please, tell me anything you can about the outside world that happened in the past year! I have to..."

But suddenly, Leila stopped herself. In her excitement over finally having some company, she hadn't even thought to think about his own needs.

"No...I'm sorry," she said, composing herself, trying to regain some of her lost dignity; "I should at least ask you your name, young one."

"I am Tayel, leader of the Green Earth religion," the boy said. "The Illuminated Church of Eden Vital calls it a dangerous cult, but clearly they're the ones who are a cult, if this 'Geass Order' is any indication."

"I've never heard of your group," Leila said, sitting down cross-legged. "Did it form in the past year?"

"It's been around for some time," Tayel replied, "At least as long as I've lived. Green Earth is a small but active group who preaches about the unity and equality of all mankind."

"I could see why Britannia wouldn't like you," Leila giggled.

"You see," Tayel said, pleased to see Leila was interested, "We believe that everything is a part of God, and that God is a part of all of us...and since we all share the same origin, we are all equal, and should be treated as such."

Leila suddenly remembered her conversation with the priestess...about God really being the collective unconscious - and Tayel seemed to sense this.

"My followers view me as some sort of Messiah who will lead everyone to paradise," the boy said. "I try to tell them that I'm simply trying to open the door to a better world for everyone - that's it's THEIR job of other people to cross that threshold. It's quite frustrating at times."

"I think I understand," Leila said, remembering her father. "I feel the exact same way."

"You and I aren't so different, then," Tayel said. "You're viewed as a savior to the people of the European Union. And from what I can sense, you understand the nature of God in the same way as I do."

"You mean that God is the collective unconscious?" Leila asked. At this, Tayel smiled and shook his head.

 _Perhaps her understanding is even more incomplete than mine,_ he thought; _And mine is still quite modest as it is. But I'd wager that we'd both understand if we continue talking like this - opening our hearts and souls to one another..._

* * *

Kira couldn't believe how resilient Dragonzaurus was - even when he unleashed the Freedom's entire beam arsenal at once, they didn't so much as scratch it. Many other DREAMers were also struggling to damage the beast.

"GETTER TOMAHAWK!" Ryoma bellowed as he charged one of the Dragonzaurus with axes bared. He dodged past a tentacle, sliced off the serpent head, and then charged at the main body. To his shock, the ax failed to cut through. The beast's soft form instead hardened for a second, just long enough to resist the cutting edge of the blade.

Furthermore, the head that Ryoma had just cut off grew back in seconds. However, Black Getter was quick enough to avoid the counterattack, and retreated. The Harmony Gundam beheaded it again, then sliced the neck in twain...only for it to form into two new heads.

"Heh, the Invaders back home could learn a thing or two from these guys," Ryoma said with a chuckle. "Hey, Michiru, you remember at all how to kill these things? You said the Getter Team from this world helped defeat one." He already met and gotten to know the Michiru from this world from her time in his own world.

"We threw tanks of oil into its mouth, sliced its body open, then Mazinger Z, Getter Dragon, Grendizer and Great Mazinger combined their strongest attacks to make the oil tanks explode."

"But this world doesn't use fossil fuels for energy anymore," Kei grumbled.

"No...but we've got something even more explosive..." Koji said excitedly as the solution dawned upon him. "Hey, Zero, we got any sakuradite you can spare?"

"Not enough to kill all four if you plan to do it that way," Zero answered.

Tara, meanwhile, was fighting as hard as she could. Lifthrasir took several nasty hits from a particularly feisty Saucer Beast. Just before it could finish her off, Jiro Yamada swooped in and wiped it out of existence with a powerful Gekigan Flare, used by raising the Distortion Field on his Super Aestivalis and charging in at high speed.

"Nice save, Gai," Tara said. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" he said. "Unfortunately, it seems our fighting spirit is lacking! That wretched sea monster is repelling our every attack!"

Zuril laughed wickedly as he saw DREAM's apparent inability to do more than slow down the Dragonzaurus' advance.

"Fools!" the Vegan scientist cackled. "Attempting to challenge my Dragonzaurus will do you as much good as throwing the very machines you pilot at them!"

Ironically, this taunt gave Zero an idea. He couldn't use the sakuradite fuel tanks, but he COULD use a few old Burais that still had their sakuradite cores inside. The Black Knights had switched entirely to the new Akatsukis, and were in the process of transferring their drives from the obsolete Frames.

And then there was the island's main feature - its mass driver. If it was capable of propelling a large spaceship all the way into orbit, he could only imagine what it would do if it was used as a weapon.

"Lowe Gear, is it possible to change the trajectory of the mass driver?" Zero called out to the pilot of the Astray Red Frame.

"That's a big ten-four, good buddy! It can be lowered to about ten degrees, but no lower;" Lowe replied as he sliced a Saucer Beast in two with the Gerbera Straight. "You got a plan to scrap this overgrown jellyfish?"

"Have the crew manning the driver lower its launch angle all the way, then have them place a few of the old Yggdrasil Drives into the large, empty metal containers. Have them contact me once that's all done."

Meanwhile, the pilots of Grendizer and Double Spazer returned to the battle.

"Zero, do you have a plan to stop the Dragonzaurus?" the Fleedian prince asked as he unleashed a Screw Crusher Punch at a pair of Minifos.

"I do, and it looks like the enemy numbers have been reduced enough to try it out. I want you, Mazinkaiser, Great Mazinger and the two Getter Robos from the other world to lure that monster to the southern end of the island, where the mass driver ends. I'll order all other units to retreat to the mass driver and the residential areas."

"Understood!" Daisuke said. "Koji, Tetsuya, Ryoma, Go, it's time to end this!"

"Right-o!" Koji said excitedly.

"Roger," Go said.

"I'll follow your lead," Ryoma answered.

"I'm ready!" Tetsuya said.

The five Super Robots flew back toward Dragonzaurus, and used some weak attacks to attract its attention. Zuril watched them, wondering what they were up to, only to let his ship get struck by a few hadron blasts.

"Grrrrr...Stupid human vessel..." Zuril grumbled. "All cannons: shoot down that black-faced ship!"

His change in focus was just enough to make him lose track of Dragonzaurus. The Vega ship fired its weapons, but the _Ikaruga_ blocked the shots with a red barrier much like the Guren mk II's energy claw.

"Radiant Wave Shielding is holding, captain," one of the operators said.

"Keep that alien's attention," Zero commanded; "As long as we can keep his eyes on us..."

"The mass driver is all set!" said Tamaki over the communicator. "Just say the word!"

Meanwhile, the five Super Robots lured Dragonzaurus, who had taken to the air, right into the mass driver's line of fire.

"Everyone! We must keep him from moving until they launch!" Daisuke called out. "Hikaru, let's do it... **SPAAACE THUNDEEEER!"**

 **"CYCLONE BEAAAAM!"**

 **"GETTER! BEAAAAAAAM-U!"**

 **"THUNDER BREAK!"**

 **"GETTEEEEEER BEEEEAAAAAM!"**

The five blasts struck the monstrosity at the same point, searing its flesh and causing it to writhe, even as it remained afloat.

"Zero, we've got him held down!"

Zuril saw this, but realized that he couldn't stop what was to happen now. Instead, the Vega scientist quickly made good of his opportunity to escape, sending his battleship into a full retreat...only to take a hadron blast to his engines, sending his vessel plummeting into the sea.

"DO IT!" Zero bellowed.

"EAT IT, SLIMEBALL!" Tamaki cried as he slammed on the button to activate the mass driver. The five Super Robots scattered, leaving Dragonzaurus wounded and unable to avoid the incoming projectile.

The metal crate sped forward at incredible speeds, straight into its maw, and tried to go out the other side. But when it struck the flesh on the back of the creature's mouth, the highly unstable sakuradite within was jostled, causing the crate to detonate on impact, consuming the 550 meter behemoth instantly. The force of the explosion was enough to stop the moving island dead in its tracks.

Zero sighed with relief as everyone on the island cheered at the demise of the monster that had threatened their new home. Tamaki was particularly ecstatic...after all, he had actually defeated something without getting shot down for once, and it was the main threat, no less.

But there was still the matter of the two remaining Saucer Beasts - the ones that had turned against their master. They turned to DREAM, and bowed their heads.

"Humans," Deradera said in a dignified manner; "Let me be the first to thank you for watching over our liege, the esteemed Duke Fleed." This nearly floored everyone present.

"It spoke!" Jiro exclaimed. But Daisuke was floored for a different reason...the voice belonged to someone he knew from Fleed.

"That voice," he gasped. "Jhon Kartur, the Imperial Guard commander!"

"Imperial Guard Luee Mitton is here as well!" Uruuru said, his voice more high-pitched and nasal. But hearing two voices from Daisuke's past coming from the Saucer Beasts immediately sent a wave of horror through DREAM.

"Wait," Koji said, "if Daisuke's your liege...then that means…"

"Yes," Jhon said. "We are Fleedians."

Tetsuya looked despondent. "Then every single Saucer Beast we've killed has been…" But before he could finish the sentence, the usually unflappable Daisuke let out a cry of anguish.

 _All this time...I've been killing my own people!_

He rushed back toward Giga Float, his heart overflowing with despair.

"Daisuke!" Michiru cried.

"It's true," Mitton said. "Every last Saucer Beast has the brain of a Fleedian implanted in them as a method to control them."

"Zuril was planning on revealing this during our battle," Jhon added. "But the power of the Super Magnecon broke the control chips that kept our memories and wills in check."

"What will you do now?" Zero asked. "Unfortunately, we have no way of restoring your original forms, but if there's any way we could help you obtain some sense of normalcy..."

"Please, allow us to join your forces!" the Imperial Guard commander said. "Our Saucer Beast bodies are some of the strongest the Vegans have made, and being able to fight by the side of our noble liege would be such an honor!"

 _That is,_ Tetsuya thought, _if he's even willing to fight again..._

* * *

 _Man, I just can't stop adding characters! Anyway, for those of you who don't know who some of the new guys are, I'll explain:_

 _-Jhon Kartur and Luee Mitton are minor name changes for characters from Gosaku Ota's_ Grendizer _manga. In it, Jhon Kartur was...John Carter._

 _-Tayel is from the_ Getter Robo Go _manga. In there, he was particularly focused on Getter Rays. Here, he's a bit more general in his beliefs._

 _-Professor Lando is also from the_ Getter Robo Go _manga, though he's also in the anime. He was the Big Bad from the first half before the Dinosaur Empire killed him off in the second half. In the original version of my fic, he was basically a throwaway joke boss to show off how awesome the ultimate original mech was. Here, he obviously has a bigger role._

 _Finally, the reference to_ Devilman Crybaby _is NOT just a throwaway line, and that I am personally in favor of Devilman being in a Super Robot Wars game. Just saying._

 _Speaking of Devilman,_ Devilman Crybaby _is awesome, so go watch it if you haven't. Just be ready for lots of gore and other in-your-face explicit material...as well as many, many tears on your part._

 _Anyway...until next time, mecha fans!_


	78. Chapter 49 Ra Cailum

_So, I mentioned in_ _ **Chapter 49 (Nadesico)**_ _that_ Devilman _was pretty awesome? Well, I was planning to use it - only MUCH later. But then I thought, "Hey, we don't know much about Janus' time as a beggar and thief...so let's explore that a little!" So, I decided...let's bring it in NOW! Also, let's have a little more_ Shin Mazinger _and_ Zeorymer _plot while we're at it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 49 (Ra Cailum) - Souls in the Machines! Hau Dragon's Two-Pronged Attack!**

In the afternoon following the incredible battle between God Gundam and Zeus Gundam, other matches got underway. But none of the Shuffle Alliance members were available, so they either relaxed at Kurogane House or were working on their machines at Photon Power Labs. Meanwhile, Tsubasa was enjoying a break while reading the newspaper.

"Another mass killing, huh?" she sighed. "I knew this city was a hive of scum and villainy underneath all the glamour and glitz, but this is just getting ridiculous."

"The city government's doing a pretty good job of keeping people around in spite of all the monster attacks, too," Cross said. "I think it's because the people enjoy watching giant robot fights." Just then, Kouji stormed into the lobby.

"Mistress...no, Mom," he said angrily. "You already knew about the Kedora, don't you?!" Tsubasa looked up at him from her paper.

"That I did," the mistress replied as she put the paper down. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you now." She looked straight into her son's eyes, her expression seeming to betray no emotion as she revealed the awful truth.

"It's because of the Kedora that I had to kill your father Kenzo."

Anger flared up within Kouji when he heard this.

"What?" he snarled, clenching his fists. "You...killed Dad?"

"I killed him because I loved him, Kouji," Tsubasa replied. "Besides you and Shiro, he was the person I treasured most."

The Mazinger pilot took at least a full minute to calm himself enough to realize what this entailed. He looked at his mother again, and this time saw a sadness in her eyes.

"Hate me if you wish," she said. "but that's the truth."

Of course, Kouji couldn't hate his mother. If a woman like this could sway the brutal Kurogane Five to absolute loyalty, she wouldn't have killed someone so precious to her without a good reason.

"Mom…"

But as Kouji turned away, he sudden saw Kiku in front of him, pushing a cart with a tea kit.

"Be a dear and bring this to Olendra in Room 108B," she said. "His android friend ordered it for him...poor boy's a nervous wreck."

* * *

Janus was still in his room, mortified to the point of delirium and even nausea. He was staring at the mirror over the sink in his bathroom, repeating a desperate mantra over and over...

"I'm not him...I'm not him…I'm not..."

But suddenly, his reflection smirked at him.

"Of course you are," it said. "No matter how much you say it, it doesn't change that fact."

"Shut up!" Janus shot back.

"These people," his reflection said, "your so-called "friends" are the enemies of every other living thing! You swore to…"

"SHUT UP!" Janus screamed as he punched the mirror, cracking it and distorting the shape of his reflection. It smirked once more, and then disappeared. Still delirious, Janus staggered back into his room just in time for Kouji to walk in with the cart.

"Jan," he said, "I brought this for you."

But as Granlif's pilot looked at Kouji, he suddenly saw his friend trapped in what looked like a mass of cables and wires inside the Pilder...but he was grinning maniacally. Something then rose up beneath him - the glaring eyes of the berserk Mazinger Z.

"Jan, what's gotten into you?!" Kouji cried, startling Janus back to reality. "Ever since we saw the projection regarding the history of Mu and Mycenae, you've been like this! Xengar wanted me to..."

"...Kouji," Janus said, his "other self" taking over, "for the sake of every living thing in this reality, stop piloting Mazinger."

"What the hell are you saying, Janus?" the young man exclaimed, almost offended by Janus' words. "I'm NOT going to stop piloting Mazinger - not until Dr. Hell is defeated and the two worlds are at peace!"

"That machine's far worse than anything Dr. Hell could ever make," Janus said. "If you keep piloting it, it'll become a demon and swallow you!"

"I'll never let Mazinger become a demon!" Kouji retorted.

"If you won't stop piloting it for your own free will," Janus said grimly, his eyes flashing for a moment, "then I'll just make it so you CAN'T!"

As if in reply to the flash of Janus' eyes, Kouji's did as well.

"Just try it!" Kouji said eagerly, pushing the cart aside.

Just as Janus launched himself at Kouji, the Mazinger pilot raised his hands, and what looked like a spectral but tangible pair of Mazinger arms suddenly faded into existence over his own, blocking the attack. While they felt weightless to Kouji, it felt like Janus had struck a thick concrete wall.

"Wha...what?!" Janus stammered.

"Heh, I have no clue what's happening," Kouji chuckled as he looked at the gigantic fists, "But if it's gonna protect me, then I'll take it!" But before he could counter, Yoko, hearing the commotion, rushed in.

"What's going on here?!" she exclaimed. The huge Mazinger fists disappeared as soon as Yoko came in, and Janus was suddenly back to his old self - only he seemed to be panicking even more. Kouji also seemed to return to normal.

"Kouji…Yoko..." he stammered as he started to stagger a little, dizzied from the experience of losing himself again.

"Jan, I need you to calm down," Yoko said, approaching Janus slowly.

"Calm down?" Janus said, his entire body trembling with terror and frustration. "Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" Then, all at once, his body began to glow white, and a pair of rainbow wings blossomed from his back.

 _Wings...rainbow wings,_ Kouji thought, remembering the images Raideen had shown them.

"Don't you get it?!" Granlif's pilot screamed. "The enemy...the enemy of mankind...the one that DREAM's been fighting all this time...it's...!" But before he could finish his thought, he turned around and busted through the window, taking off into the air, leaving the two to wonder just what was happening to their friend...

* * *

Yuratei relaxed in her private bath in Hau Dragon's fortress, watched over by her attendants. The entire room was filled with steam from the natural hot spring, obscuring almost everything - so much that she didn't flinch when she saw the shape of Archduke Gorgon appear in the mist.

"Yuratei of Hau Dragon," he said; "The time has come for Hau Dragon to start repaying its debt." The young monarch motioned for her attendants to leave.

"I will be attempting to seize Bardos Island from the one called Dr. Hell," Gorgon explained. "But it seems that the Mu weapon known as Raideen is an ally of the ones who call themselves DREAM."

"You would have me lend you the power of one of my Tekkoryu?" Yuratei said, getting out of her bath and wrapping herself in a towel. "Fine, but what will you do for me? I am to be your future queen, after all."

"I shall give you the assistance of a great Mycenaean hero in your operation to overcome the machine called Zeorymer," Gorgon replied.

"If we succeed in taking back Bardos and defeating Zeorymer," Yuratei then asked as she approached the Mycenaean noble, "what happens then?"

"We move on to conquer the rest of this planet," a voice came through the steam, startling the girl.

"Who said that?!" she exclaimed. In answer, something appeared next to Archduke Gorgon - a creature shaped like a grinning woman's head with comparatively tiny arms and legs. It had wide, large eyes and a very large mouth that seemed eternally stuck in a psychotic grin. Its messy red hair circled its head covering its chest. Its blue arms and legs were covered in red veins, while its gloved wrists had two small spikes, and its feet curled around at the top like elf shoes.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yuratei," the creature said, though its mouth did not move; "I am Psycho Jenny, representative of the Demon Tribe. Like Hau Dragon, we demons are indebted to Mycenae. My people shall provide support to both operations..."

* * *

"Remember that unless we're in perfect harmony, we can't work as a team," Si-Aen said to her sister as they relaxed in a hot spring of their own, "And that's dangerous for both of us!" Tau scoffed a bit.

"There are times where I wonder if you're in a hurry to die," Tau's sister said.

"You talk about 'working as a team'," Si-Tau said angrily! "But all that adds up to is my Gallowin acting as back-up for YOUR Bryst! All I'm good for is to be your shield!" But as Tau was about to storm off, she was suddenly yanked out of the water by a huge tentacle made of the hot spring water.

"Keh-keh-keh-keh-keh!" a demonic voice cackled, seeming to echo all over the room.

"Ta-uwah?!" Aen cried as she was suddenly lifted up herself. Finally, the water below them began to bubble violently as something started to rise up.

Out of the water came a large, bluish demon with long, spindly limbs and a skeletal figure. He stood hunched with a long neck, and had a overbearing jaw, pupil-less eyes and large bat wing-like ears. He also had long sharp fingers and on his tail was a large slug with four stalk-like eyes and a jawed mouth.

"You two look real scrumptious-like," the demon chuckled, his mouth dripping with foul saliva. "I'm gonna enjoy eating you two!"

"Ghelmer, stop!" a powerful female voice came from above. "These humans aren't for us to eat!"

"What?!" Ghelmer exclaimed. "But you said we wouldn't need 'em, Lady Silene! A human that ain't worth using is better for eating!"

Then, the owner of the booming female voice became apparent as it descended from the high rafters - it was a tall female demon of surprising beauty. On her head were an enormous pair of feathered wings, while her torso was covered in feathers (save for her exposed breasts), but her hands and feet resembled the talons of a hawk.

"Save your appetite for when we attack Neo-Hong Kong," the female demon hissed. "There will be plenty of humans there, particularly YOUR target!"

"Fine," Ghelmer grumbled. He placed Si-Aen and Si-Tau down and slunk away. With that, Silene turned to the twins, who were quite shaken from their disturbing encounter.

"Please forgive my subordinate," she said, trying to be pleasant. "He's not exactly the most intelligent of demons."

"You and Ghelmer are of the Demon Tribe?" Tau said.

"Indeed. I am Silene," the bird demon answered; "And I have come not only to find my minion, but you two as well."

"Why?"

"Your Highness summons you," Silene said. At this, Si-Tau hurried out of the tub, grabbing her clothes. But as Si-Aen followed suit, Silene placed her foot in the way.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier," she said, "and I had a thought...have you tried letting your sister lead?" Aen paused as if in thought, then walked around the gigantic bird foot and hurried after her sister.

 _Normally, one should not heed the words of demon,_ Si-Aen thought, _but she makes a good point. Tau really does seem jealous of me._

 _Normally, I wouldn't even think of giving advice to a human,_ Silene said, her expression turning to haughty distaste, _but if we're to have our world back, I should do whatever I can._ Finally alone, she dipped her feet into the hot spring - unfortunately, the water didn't even reach past her toes.

"If only this hot spring were deeper," she sighed.

* * *

Back in the hangar at Photon Power Labs, Miku watched as Xengar attached some cables to the back of his neck - the other ends were plugged into Granlif.

"Xengar, aren't you're worried about Janus?" Zeorymer's sub-pilot said. "This is no time to be fiddling around with Granlif and sticking cables in your neck!"

"If by worry, you mean a compulsion in my programming to figure out what is wrong with him," the android said, "Then yes, I am worried. That is exactly why I am doing this, Miku." Once he had the last cable secured, he sat down in a cross-legged position and closed his eyes.

"If I appear unresponsive," Janus' AI partner said, "It is because I am connecting my consciousness to Granlif's deep systems. The answer to Janus' dilemma lies there."

 _And the answer to my own._

When Xengar opened his eyes, he - or rather, his consciousness - was standing in front of a massive door inside a vast library where everything was a shade of blue...a visual representation of the 4,500,000,000,000,000 bytes of data that made up Granlif's systems. Leeron had added another 2 petabytes to allow for Xengar's android functionalities and his ability to merge with Granlif.

The door, sealed by a massive lock, contained a single petabyte that Xengar had sealed away - the "other" AI that had ordered Granlif to attack Shin Getter way back at the start of Janus' journey. But now, Xengar had no choice but to unseal it.

He held out his hand and caused a huge sword to appear there, though it had two teeth jutting out near the tip, making it look like a key.

"Door, hear me and obey! I am Xengar, the master of your system! With this key, I release you from your duty!"

"Now…it's time I re-examined this AI..."

* * *

Janus recovered from his freakout after landing in an abandoned alley near the stadium - he had been in too much of a panic to wonder if anyone saw him. But as he wandered back into the crowd, his calm returned.

Ironically, being just another face in this massive crowd gave Janus a feeling of solitude while simultaneously belonging to a part of a larger whole...it was like in the old days when he still had to beg, steal and cheat in order to live.

Old habits soon got the better of him as he picked someone's wallet with incredible ease, and then bolted off into an alleyway. But what didn't expect was that the wallet's owner would come after him so quickly.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Two-Face!" a voice came from nearby as Janus started to open up his ill-gotten gains. "Only you could have lifted a wallet off me without me noticing!"

 _Hey,_ Janus thought, _I haven't heard that name since…_

He look over in the direction of the voice and saw a young man the same age as him. He had messy brown hair, a notably cleft chin, a lean yet sturdy figure and dark circles around his eyes. The young man was sporting a black shirt, black pants and white sneakers. He grinned, revealing subtly pointed canines.

But Janus' memory flashed to something from his own childhood - a boy in rags and a face constantly streaked with tears.

"Akira...Fudo?" Janus gasped.

"Man, how long has it been?" Fudo chuckled. "Last time I saw you, you were squirming out of the grip of those Beastmen cops after they nabbed you for stealing a purse." He started to approach Janus with an almost feral look in his eyes, one that gave Granlif's pilot pause.

"But unfortunately, I'm not gonna let you off so EASY!"

He leaped at Janus as he finished his sentence, slamming into the thief. They tumbled forward a little, and when they stopped, Janus' attacker was on top.

 _Is this really the little crybaby kid I used to kick around whenever I got angry?!_

"How's it feel to be on the bottom now, you jerkass?" Fudo jeered as he punched Janus in the nose. "Not so tough now, are ya, Two-Face?" He got off of Janus and grabbed his leg, then threw him against the wall. Janus dropped the wallet, which Fudo picked up.

 _I guess...I had that coming,_ Janus thought as he slumped after getting the wind getting knocked out of him. As Fudo walked over and raised his foot to stomp Janus' sensitive area, someone came to his rescue.

"Akira!" a girl yelled from behind Fudo. "What in the world is wrong with you?!" Janus groaned and looked in the direction of the voice - there stood a cute teenage girl of average height, with green eyes and short raven brown hair. She was sporting a white blouse with blue jeans.

"Sorry, Miki," Fudo said, his expression awkward. "But this guy stole my wallet." Miki approached Janus and helped him to his feet.

"It seems you've learned your lesson," Miki said as Janus managed to get air back into his lungs. "I just hope Akira didn't hurt you too much."

"Nothing's broken, I think," Janus grunted. "But I think my neck's gonna still hurt in the morning."

"You remember that kid I told you about?" Fudo said eagerly; "The one I always called 'Two-Face' and always kicked me around? This is him!"

"Oh?" Miki said, surprised that she had met someone from her friend's past. "Well, even if you did bully him a long time ago and steal his wallet, that's no excuse for him to attack you so savagely."

She then turned and leered at Fudo.

"Hey, I was trying to get my wallet back!" he complained before looking through his wallet. "Well, at least I got to him before he could empty it."

"We were just going to an early dinner," she continued. "To make up for Akira's behavior, let me at least invite you along...and maybe you two can finally bury the hatchet after all this time."

"I'm game," Granlif's pilot replied. "The name's Janus Olendra."

"I'm Miki Makimura," Miki replied. "Let's go." With that, the three walked away. But Fudo glanced over at Janus suspiciously as he joined up with them.

 _I was actually holding back, but Two-Face took far less damage than a normal human would have...could he be a Devilman like me?_

* * *

"That's right!" Dr. Hell commanded. "Destroy ALL of the Kedora!" Back at Bardos Island, Dr. Hell was frantic. After seeing the terror that the Mycenaean artificial life form had become, he realized that he couldn't hope to control them.

"This really seems like a waste," Viscount Pygman said as he used his shaman magic to slay as many sleeping Kedora as he could. Meanwhile, several Brocken bodies were doing the same thing, with Brocken's head mentally directing them. But suddenly, as if reacting to the presence of something, the eye of each Kedora began to glow.

"I am Kedora," they began to chant as each woke up, "a warrior of Mycenae. I will establish the Mycenae Empire here. I will destroy all foreign civilizations." Soon, the entire room was filled with the din of dozens of Kedoras all chanting the same words.

"Hurry, you fools!" the scientist cried. "Until the last Kedora is wiped out, this will not be over!"

"Indeed," a new voice boomed all around them. "This is far from over." Dr. Hell, Pygman and Brocken looked up to see the silhouette of a man astride a tiger on a high ledge.

"We've let you have your way long enough as it is, Dr. Hell," the man said. "But now we'll be taking Bardos Island back!"

"Who are you?" Pygman exclaimed. With that, the figure jumped down, revealing his true shape.

"Me? My name...is Archduke Gorgon!"

* * *

Masato Akitsu, once again wasn't quite himself. Other Masato had taken over, but had opted to go out by himself. He couldn't stand being trapped with people he viewed as idiots - he needed time to himself in order to plot and scheme his next move.

But he was also being watched - and not by the Neo-Japanese government.

Two demons hid in the afternoon shadows - one was small, slime-like demon whose only distinguishable features were deeply sunken eyes, a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, and a pair of antennae. Nearby, Masato was walking toward a puddle - who was Ghelmer in disguise.

 _You sure dat's the guy, Ghelmer?_ the slime demon asked his partner telepathically.

 _No doubt about it, Agwel,_ Ghelmer replied.

 _Ooooh! Then this'll be easy!_ Agwel thought, licking his chops. But Ghelmet was the first to move, lunging at Zeorymer's pilot with a loud shriek. But the water demon found himself blocked by a golden barrier, as did Agwel.

"Eh? What's this, now?" Agwel exclaimed. "Is this some sort of demon-proof barrier or something?!"

"Pathetic," Masato chuckled. "And you call yourselves demons?"

"Mock us, will ya?!" Ghelmer snarled. He popped open a nearby manhole and sent several thousand gallons of water crashing at Masato, only for it to flow around the barrier.

"It's useless," Zeorymer's pilot said with a wicked smirk. "This barrier can't be penetrated by the likes of you."

"Then try THIS on for size, human!" Agwel yelled. He focused his power, and suddenly Masato found himself lowering into the ground before the ground closed around him. But even so, he wasn't the least bit worried.

"An admirable effort," Masato chuckled as he levitated himself out of the ground, "but still useless. My Dimensional Coupler System gives me immunity to such feeble tricks."

"What da hell is dis guy?!" Agwel exclaimed, scooting back several inches. "Dat chick Yuratei said..." At the mention of Yuratei, Masato grinned even more wickedly.

"Oh, so Hau Dragon sent you?" he said. "Thanks for the information." With that, he raised his hand and caused the barrier to extend around him, engulfing Ghelmet and Agwel. They flailed helplessly in midair, screaming for mercy.

"And goodbye," Masato then said, clenching his raised hand into a fist.

"SCREEEEAWWWNK?!" the two demons cried in unison as their bodies imploded onto themselves. Alone once more, Masato continued walking.

"So, Hau Dragon's gotten into contact with the legendary Demon Tribe?" Zeorymer's pilot said to himself. "This is certainly going to make things a LOT more interesting for me..."

* * *

Dr. Hell, Brocken and Pygman immediately fled the pillar containing all of the Kedora, though two Brocken bodies had to carry the old man as they jumped down. After getting clear of the structure, Gorgon appeared in the hole they made.

"We must thank you for excavating this pillar," Gorgon laughed. "Now we can start anew!" With an angry snarl, Dr. Hell raised his staff and let out a booming command.

"Talos, destroy that intruder!"

The bronze giants stopped what they were doing and started to march toward Archduke Gorgon. Confidently, he jumped to the base of the pillar and opened his arms as if welcoming the lumbering colossi.

"Come now, don't you recognize your superior? You don't need to follow his orders!"

But the giants did not seem to recognize Gorgon - the nearest one pulled out its sword and swung it down at the tiger-man. The Mycenaean noble jumped out of the way, baffled by what was going on.

"How?!" he cried. "These were my former subordinates!"

"Ba-ha-ha-ha!" Hell laughed triumphantly as more Talos gathered to attack Gorgon. "After seeing the Kedora in action, I used my genius to modify the Staff of Bardos! Now it gives me _complete_ control over the Talos and Mechabeasts, as long as they don't have Kedora in them! Your subordinates are now my slaves!"

Gorgon fled between the Talos' legs, quickly getting some distance between himself and the bronze giants.

"I was hoping to avoid this, but it seems there's no other choice," Gorgon sighed. He reared up to full height and bellowed as loud as he could.

"RITSU! DEMON TRIBE! THE TIME HAS COME! REPAY YOUR PEOPLES' DEBTS TO MYCENAE!"

Just then, the room's ceiling caved in, allowing a huge robot larger than even the Talos to land in the room. It looked a lot like Zeorymer, but had much longer horns and was encased in rose-red armor with two yellow pylons sticking out of its shoulders. It was the fourth Hakkeshu robot - Rose C'est La Vie of the Moon.

Accompanying it were an assortment of demons of varying forms - almost all of them gruesome or fearsome to behold.

Nonetheless, Pygman quickly rushed in front of Dr. Hell and raised a magical blue barrier with his shaman powers, deflecting the falling rubble that would have otherwise crushed him. When all was said and done, the entire floor above them was gone.

"Incredible...it's the legendary Demon Tribe!" Dr. Hell gasped.

"Demon Tribe?!" Brocken exclaimed.

"The Demon Tribe...a race of intelligent beings that evolved through combat and by merging with one another," the scientist explained. "They claimed to be the original inhabitants of this planet, but were persecuted to the point of extinction by the Mu for their strange appearance and powers after Mycenae had disappeared!"

"That's not entirely correct, Dr. Hell," a booming female voice said. Something flew down from above - Silene. Immediately, Brocken got all googly-eyed.

"Oooooh! Such a lovely creature!" he swooned. "It seems even beautiful demons exist!" Silene retched at this, but soon focused her attention as Talos began to extract themselves from the rubble and numerous soldiers from Dr. Hell's Iron Mask and Iron Cross armies rushed in to ensure the safety of their master.

"Ritsu," Gorgon said, "I would ask that you avoid using your J-Kaiser here in the confines of Bardos Island. I wish not to destroy any of my fellows."

"Against a foe like this, the J-Kaiser would be a waste of energy," the Hakkeshu machine's masked pilot said; "Rose C'est La Vie's sabers will more than suffice." With that, the battle begun.

* * *

Janus, Fudo and Miki were all seated in a high-end ramen restaurant, with the two young men eagerly stuffing themselves with the Japanese soup. The two had eaten thirty full bowls of ramen between them, only stopping after Miki warned her friend not to max out her credit card. Finally, Janus had the chance to tell her about him and Fudo.

"So, you were also a beggar and a thief in Kamina City," Miki said thoughtfully, giggling after Janus related the event that had separated them; "To think that YOU were the one who stole my mother's purse, and that we'd meet again."

"That's right," Janus replied. "Akira and I were struggling to survive, but we had different methods of getting what we needed - he used his natural aptitude for looking sad and distraught to get food and money. While I just outright stole whatever I could. But I can't count the number of times this goody-two-shoes crybaby fouled up my plans!"

"Hey, those were REAL tears, pal!" Fudo shot back. "You saw how upset I was about the...the…"

Janus was surprised to see his old rival actually starting to tear up.

"Sorry," he said with a sniffle. "Just thinking about that kitten always makes me...choke up…" Miki gave Fudo a pat on the back, and he dried his tears.

"What happened to you after that day?" Janus then asked once the young man had composed himself. "After you snagged Miki's mom's bag, you just disappeared."

"The Makimuras sort of adopted me," Fudo replied as a waiter came by and handed them a check. "I've lived with them and gotten an education up in the Neo-Japan colony."

"But now we're all attending the Gundam Fight, rooting for Domon Kasshu!" Miki said, wrapped her arms around Fudo's. "It's loads of fun - right, Akira?"

"Miki, cut it out!" he groaned. "You're embarrassing me!" Janus chuckled - Tara was the same way with him.

 _So, you've found someone, Akira Fudo,_ he thought as Miki gave the waiter the check and her credit card. _She means a lot to you, doesn't she?_

"What about you, Janus?" Fudo asked. "What happened to you since we last saw each other?" The young man looked down, trying to think of the best way to put this. He didn't want to reveal too much.

"Would you believe I was a mecha pilot for a while?" he said.

"Oh, wow!" Miki exclaimed. "You're a mobile suit pilot? Or are you a Grapearl pilot?" Janus shook his head.

"Neither," he replied. "Maybe you've seen it as you were running to shelters...it's a big white robot, sort of like Gurren Lagann."

"Sounds like you quit really recently," Fudo said. "What happened?" Janus looked away, as if ashamed just as the waiter returned, the payment complete.

"It's...complicated," he answered. Just then, Fudo's phone began to ring. As he fumbled through his pockets to take it out and answer it, Janus seemed to come to a decision.

 _That's right,_ he thought. _It's better if I just stop piloting Granlif - it complicates my life too much. I only wish I didn't have to just forget about Tara..._

"Hello? Sachiko?" Fudo said as he finally answered his phone. But it wasn't the voice he was expecting at all.

"Akira Fuuuuudoooo," a creepy voice that would easily belong to a movie serial killer said, "Your little friennnnnd was deliiiiiiiicious."

"Who are you?!" the young man exclaimed loudly, standing up noisily and attracting everyone's attention.

"I am Jinmen. If you want to meeeeet me, come to the abandoned plaaaaaaayground at sunseeeeeet." Fudo looked outside - the sun was close to setting.

"Janus, take Miki back to the Grand Shogun hotel," he said as he put his phone away, his face filled with grim determination; "It's where me and the Makimuras are staying." With that, he rushed out of the restaurant at a surprising pace. Janus immediately sensed that his old rival was heading straight into danger - yet at the same time he seemed confident he'd come out of it alive.

 _Fudo...he trusted me with Miki,_ he thought, recalling the truth that still haunted him. _Why?! I'm the last person anyone should trust._

"I guess Akira thinks a lot better of you than I initially thought, if he trusts you with me," Miki said with a giggle as they stepped out of the restaurant and onto the street. But instead of going in the direction of the hotel, she started going the way Akira Fudo had gone.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Granlif's pilot exclaimed. "Your hotel's not that way!"

"I know!" Miki called back. "I want to be there for him. The phone that call originated from belongs to someone he knows." Sensing a similar willfulness to Tara in Miki, Janus had no choice but to follow his charge.

 _Akira Fudo...a kid whose life I made miserable because of my own frustrations and even stole from...has trusted me with the person he cares most about,_ he thought. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble...

* * *

Mazinger Z, Dancougar, Zeta Gundam, Zeorymer, Xi Gundam, Venus A, God Gundam, Gundam Rose, Yoko M-Tank, Hyaku Shiki and Gundam mk III had all sortied from Photon Power Labs along with the _Ra Cailum_.

"What is THAT?!" Shinobu exclaimed when he saw the thing attacking the city approach. The approaching behemoth was a huge Mechabeast that looked like one of the hybrids of Doublas M2 and Garada K7 from Hell Castle - the only major differences were that it had tiny turrets over the eyes of its Garada head...and that it was much, much larger than other Mechabeasts - it towered over even Zeorymer.

"It looks like one of those Garada and Doublas crosses," Amuro said. He was on the bridge alongside Bright, and he was the only one present who had been involved in that assault. But to their shock, the Mechabeast stopped.

"Go, Demon Tribe warriors!" it roared; "Repay your debt to Mycenae!" At those words, a swarm of demons appeared behind him, and they all began to wreak havoc - some began wrecking buildings, others attacked any civilians out in the open.

"A talking Mechabeast?!" Kouji exclaimed.

"More importantly, what the heck did it just summon?!" Hathaway exclaimed as he took aim at a nearby demon and blasted it with the Xi's beam rifle. "Something about a Demon Tribe?"

"All mobile suits, focus on the Demon Tribe troops!" Bright ordered. "Kouji, I'm entrusting the Mechabeast to you and the other Super Robots. George, can you support the mobile suits?"

"Of course, Captain," George said. "Come forth, Rose Bits!" Numerous flying attack drones flew out from beneath his mobile fighter's cloak, and quickly got to work taking out the demons.

"Then I'll help with this freak," Domon said, cracking his knuckles. "It'll pay for disturbing the Gundam Fight."

"I am Garadoubla MK01, mechanical god and hero of Mycenae!" the talking Mechabeast proclaimed. "In the stead of Lord Hades, I shall lead the conquest of this world!"

"Not on our watch!" Kouji yelled. " **ROCKET PUNCH!** "

" **DAN KUU HOU!"** Shinobu cried as Dancougar extended a cannon from its back and fired.

" **PHOTON MISSILE!"** Sayaka yelled as Venus A fired missiles from its chest.

"Yaaaa!" Masato Akitsu cried as Zeorymer fired a beam blast from one of its arm orbs. All of the attacks struck home, staggering the Mechabeast.

"Such impertinence!" Garadoubla scoffed as it regained its balance. "Take this!" The two Doublas heads all fired green beams from their eyes. But Domon leaped in, beam sabers raised.

" **GOD SLASH!"**

God Gundam quickly slashed the two Doublas heads, damaging their eyes and stopping the beam assault. Seeing he was in trouble, the mechanical god called for help.

"Si-Aen! Si-Tau!" Garadoubla bellowed. In moments, Gallowin and Bryst dropped to the ground behind him.

"We're here, Lord Garadoubla," Si-Tau said. "We shall assist you with these interlopers…"

"Starting with the extermination of Zeorymer!" Si-Aen added.

"It's those twin Hakkeshu, everyone!" Miku warned them. "Be careful!" Suddenly, Masato cringed and clutched his head. He blacked out for a moment, only to return once again as Other Masato.

"Listen up, fools," Zeorymer's pilot said, "Leave those the two Hakkeshu robots to me. Only Zeorymer can hope to oppose them."

 _That's "Other Masato" talking,_ Kouji thought. _Well, at least he's our ally._

"We're counting on ya, Masato, Miku!" Masato Shikubu called back. "Leave ugly here to us!" With that, the battle continued...

* * *

Meanwhile, the mobile suits and George wove their way through the city, picking off any demons that they could. Luckily, most were small enough to take out with their machines' vulcan cannons.

"Damned freaks!" Kamille cried as he downed a larger one with the Zeta's beam rifle. "I won't let you have your way with these people!" Suddenly, they arrived at a square where a lot of activity was going on.

"They're...eating those people," Roux gasped as he saw two demons gleefully chowing down on the corpse of a young woman.

"And...a-are those people becoming possessed?!" Kamille said, horrified as he watched two ethereal masses meld into people, making them transform into unholy abominations.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Beecha said, before indeed doing so into a paper bag. Kamille, seething with rage, swept the area with Zeta's vulcans, taking out the two demons feasting on the corpse. This got the attention of the remaining demons, a total of ten of them.

"Hey, humans!" a slime demon gurgled angrily. "You think you're so tough inside your big-ass metal giants!"

"Well, we'll teach you not to mess with us demons!" a bird demon screeched. With that, all three mobile suits were attacked by them. The teenagers cried out as the demons melded through their cockpit hatches and tried to possess their bodies. But suddenly, Zeta Gundam's biosensor began to glow, shocking the demons with energy that sent them flying back out.

"Gwah?! I can't fuse with ya?!" one of the demons snarled.

"I can't fuse with the girl either?!" the bird demon squawked.

"Or this other kid?!" a lizard-like demon hissed.

 _The demons...couldn't possess us?_ Kamille thought. _Could it be that..._

"GYAAAAARGH!"

All of the demons let out cries of agony at once as the area was laden with beams - the Rose Bits.

"No time for breaks," George said as he recalled his machine's trademark weapons. These creatures seem to be multiplying rather quickly. It makes me wonder if this Demon Tribe is related to the Invaders at all."

But before they could move on, the flesh of the broken and shattered demons started to meld together, forming into one blobby monstrosity that seemed to defy description.

"Hm...this seems like a good opportunity to show off what I learned in the Guyana Highlands!"

Just as Argo did, George raised his hand as his Shuffle Crest began to blaze brightly. Both him and his Gundam began to turn gold.

"Spawn from the depths of hell, I banish you back to whence you came!" George declared as he released more bits. They began to circle the floating mass of demon flesh at extremely high speed, peppering it with beam fire. In seconds, the bits had created a tornado from their movement.

"IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" Neo-France's Gundam Fighter cried; " **ROSE HURRICANE!"** Finally, the demonic blob exploded, utterly destroyed without any chance to fuse with another demon…

* * *

As before, Bryst of the Fire and Gallowin of the Water stood side-by-side as they faced down Zeorymer of the Heavens.

"Since Silene's subordinates could not do it, it once again falls to you," Yuratei said authoritatively; "Destroy Zeorymer and its two pilots! Do not fail me again!"

"Understood!" the twins replied in unison before turning to face their opponent.

"Now you will face the true power of the Hakkeshu!" Si-Tau declared.

"Prepare to use the Twin Lords!" Si-Aen said. At first, Tau did not move - it seemed that Aen had not heard a word she said...at least at first.

"This time you lead, Tau," Tau's sister then said. "As twins, we should not only know our own timing perfectly, but each other's." This startled Si-Tau...her glory-hog of a sister was actually letting her get the credit! With that, the red and blue Hakkeshu machines rushed in, but then split away, one ending up on Zeorymer's right, the other to his left.

" **MAG-LAAAAASH!"** Aen cried.

" **BEAM SEARCHER!"** Tau yelled.

"What?!" Masato exclaimed - he had been caught flat-footed somehow...but only because Other Masato had been expecting something else. Nonetheless, he was able to avoid the attacks in time by slamming a button on the control console. Bryst and Gallowin's attacks collided, exploding with force rivalling that of a nuclear bomb. Luckily, the blast was far enough away so that it struck no buildings directly - though the shockwave was enough to collapse nearby roads. Meanwhile, Zeorymer appeared elsewhere.

"Interesting," Masato chuckled. "Reversing your attack order threw me off for a moment, but it wasn't enough for you to succeed in hurting me." While Masato didn't seem to care about the collateral damage, Miku did.

"Masato, we need to lead them further away from the city!" she said. "If we don't, more civilians will get hurt!"

"To hell with them!" Zeorymer's main pilot shouted. "Let the others worry about the civvies and trip themselves up!" Meanwhile, Si-Aen drove Bryst behind Gallowin.

"Let's try a Twin Tsunami and aim for its cockpit," Aen said. The two Hakkeshu machines' arms began to link up - and Bryst began supplying power to Gallowin.

"Sister...why are we going against the plan?" Tau exclaimed, baffled by this.

"If you truly want the glory, dear sister," Aen replied lovingly, "then I'll let you have it. As long as you'll stop hating me." Tau smiled, feeling tears drip down her cheeks at the joy of this. Then, filled with a new determination, she focused on Zeorymer and locked on to it.

" **TWIN TSUNAMI!"** the siblings cried in unison. Gallowin fired a powerful blue blast from its two guns, which smashed into Zeorymer, staggering it.

"Impudent brats!" Masato snarled as he turned and raised an arm to fire another blast at Gallowin. "You really think that just by overcoming your faults that you can beat MEEEEEEEEEE?!"

But as he fired, Bryst quickly got in front of Gallowin, taking the full force of the energy blast. The Twin Tsunami had taxed its systems too much, and Aen herself was caught in it as well. The red machine collapsed before Tau's eyes.

"Aen...why?!" Tau screamed tearfully. "Why now?! Just when we've finally..."

"You always...wanted to be alone, didn't you?" Aen said weakly, her life quickly slipping away. "If it would make you happy...then so...be...it..."

With that, the pilot of Bryst of the Fire breathed no more. Tau screamed at the top of her lungs in rage and grief - the sister she had finally grown to love had been taken from her.

"Enough of this farce…" Masato chuckled as he made Zeorymer initiate its ultimate attack. But unexpectedly, it was interrupted - Si-Tau lashed out at the heavenly Hakkeshu mech, pounding it with Gallowin's arms.

"My sister!" she screamed. "Give me back my sister, Zeorymer! Give her..."

Suddenly, a sword was run through Gallowin and through Tau - Dancougar's Dan Kuu Ken.

"Sis...ter…"

With that, Si-Tau joined her sister in death, and Gallowin collapsed, never to move again. Masato shook his head, suddenly realizing that Other Masato had returned to the depths of his mind.

"You okay there, Akitsu?" Ryo asked.

"Thanks, Cyber Beast Force," he replied. "We'll be along to help with that Garadoubla guy." Dancougar nodded in acknowledgment and sped off to assist Kouji and the others.

"We did it, Masato," Miku said solemnly; "Two more Hakkeshu machines have been defeated. Let's go help the others stop the Demon Tribe."

"Right," Masato said. As they made their way back towards the main fight, Masato found himself recalling his battle with the sisters.

 _Those two...they didn't seem like such bad people,_ he thought...

* * *

Xengar marched down through the digital representation of the unsealed "other AI", which appeared as a long hallway with countless doors on either side - all of them were smaller versions of the main door that led Xengar into this place. The hallway was also various shades of red.

Being a thorough AI, he had opened each and every door, revealing a small room with several bookshelves lined with books - each containing a file. If one were to look into these books, all they contained were long sequences of zeros and ones...but Xengar, being a computer program (albeit an incredibly advanced one), innately understood binary.

Still, none of them had the information the AI was looking for.

As he exited the 951,276,982nd room, he spotted a larger door that was about halfway between the main door and the room doors in size - and it was locked by a keyhole.

"Door, hear me and obey!" the android proclaimed, raising his sword. "I am Xengar, the master of your system! With this key, I release you from your duty!"

But the sword didn't fit in the lock when he thrust it in.

"I don't understand," he exclaimed. "As the main AI of this system, I should be able to access everything!"

"This is MY disk partition, old man," a voice that sounded a lot like Janus' said. "You're just visiting." When he turned around, he saw a figure who looked exactly like Janus, but was floating, and had a key-sword of his own slung over his back.

"You...you're the secondary AI I sealed away," Granlif's AI exclaimed.

"Maybe I am," the other AI replied. "Maybe I'm not. Either way, if you want to open that door, you'll need MY key."

"Then give it to me," Xengar ordered.

"What did I just say?" the Janus lookalike mocked. "I'm the master program of this partition. You have no authority over me here whatsoever."

"Then I shall take it by brute force!" Xengar bellowed as he lunged at the secondary AI. It drew its own key-sword, blocking the primary AI's attack. But Xengar's attacks were relentless - his gigantic blade moved with the speed of a dagger, while the secondary AI struggled just to keep up. It quickly became obvious who would win.

"Kgh?!" the secondary AI grunted as Xengar knocked his weapon out of his hands with a powerful upward slash. Xengar put away his sword and caught his opponent's as it fell.

"Your swordplay leaves much to be desired," Granlif's AI said, almost as if he was scolding a wayward student. "No wonder I was able to lock you away." He then turned back toward the locked door he had tried to open before.

"Door, hear me and obey! I am Xengar, the master of your system! With this key, I release you from your duty!"

The Janus look-alike's key worked, and the lock disappeared. But when he tried to open it, the door still refused to budge. Upon closer examination, he saw that the door, as well as all the others, had the same imagery that showed up whenever the TZIM authorized a new level of permissions - and five of the ten circles were lit up.

"You need Gevurah-level permissions to open that door," the Janus look-alike said. "Even I don't know what's behind there."

"I see," Xengar sighed. "Then it seems my quest is over for now. However, now that I have your key, you must submit to MY commands." The Janus look-alike smirked and bowed as everything around them turned from red to blue.

"Fair enough. I'm Enoch, and I am now your slave program," he said. "What is your command, master?"

"Tell me what you know about Janus' 'soul fragment'," Xengar commanded. Enoch smirked, and began to relate what he knew...

* * *

 _What's going on,_ Akira Fudo thought as he entered a now-empty playground. _Another attack from that Dr. Hell guy?!_ The entire area was surrounded in a seemingly unnatural darkness - even though it was just after nightfall, it would be completely dark to most people, and normal light seemed unable to penetrate the inky blackness.

But Fudo could smell it - there was a demon here...no doubt the one who had called him. He took a deep breath before letting out an almost ear-splitting roar...

" **JINMEEEEEEEEEEEN!"**

But instead of the demon, the head of a distraught Japanese girl appeared, somehow perfectly lit in the unnatural blackness.

"Akira…" the girl moaned.

"Sachiko?!" Fudo exclaimed.

"Akira," the girl whimpered. "I'm...I'm already dead!"

"Dead?!" Fudo said, baffled for a moment.

"I'm just a corpse, Akira," Sachiko sobbed. "He came...and he tore my arms off...and then...he ate me…"

Fudo started to tear up a little. What Janus had never realized was that Fudo never cried when he himself suffered - but the suffering of others inevitably moved the young man to tears.

"I just wanted...to live...a little...longer…" Sachiko wept. As she wept, a second pair of eyes opened up in the darkness - yellow eyes with slit-like pupils. Fudo knew without a doubt that these belonged to Jinmen himself.

"You caaaaaaaaame, Akira Fudoooooooooo," Jinmen said with twisted glee. "I'm so glaaaaaaad!" Just then, more faces began to appear around Sachiko's, and they too began to moan, groan and lament their fate.

"So, do you liiiiiike it, Devilman?" the demon asked, a sadistic grin on his face. "Do you like my sheeeeeeeell?"

"What do you mean?" Fudo exclaimed, still not fully understanding what was going on.

"Ke-ke-ke...yooooou don't get it yet, dooooo you?" Jinmen laughed. "Here then...have a better look! THIS IS MY SHELL!"

Finally, the unnatural darkness retreated, revealing Jinmen's form - he resembled a large bipedal tortoise with a forked tongue, yellow eyes on short stalks, a long neck and a sharp beak. He had a muscular physique with long arms and legs. But most noticeably, both the front and the back of his shell were covered in the faces of human beings that moaned, groaned and wailed in agony.

Fudo's already angry expression turned to one of pure rage and disgust - and tears began to stream down his face even faster.

"Ka-ka-ka-ka!" the monstrous turtle cackled. "Truly a maaaaaaasterpiece, isn't it, Akira Fuuuudo? Whenever I eat someone, their faaaaaaaaaace appears on my shell. That incluuuuudes your little friend!"

Fudo's anger seemed to peak.

"You...you...YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

Finally, the young man began to transform - his clothes began to rip as his body became taller and more muscular. Meanwhile, his skin became a bluish gray, fur covered his legs while his feet fingers grew wicked-looking claws. His head became covered in hair that sprouted small wings off the sides and antennae near the top, forming a widow's peak with a red forehead. Finally, a monkey-like tail grew out of his tailbone.

This was Akira Fudo's true shape now - Devilman.

"Oh, your tears of raaaaaage and hatred," Jinmen chortled, "how I'm hooooonored by them!"

" **JINMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"**

With that roar, Devilman rushed at Jinmen, his only intent being to tear the monster to pieces.

"Come!" the demon turtle declared. "I'll turn you to duuuuuuuuust!" He then opened his mouth and shot out a powerful lightning bolt, striking Devilman dead on and sending him flying. Jinmen then took a step forward and suddenly stretched its neck and arms to incredible lengths, trapping Devilman in his clutches and yanking him back close.

"KAKAKAKAKAKA!" Jinmen laughed as he began to salivate. "Oh, I looooove the smell of cooked fleeeeeesh! It makes me want to EAT yoooooou!" Devilman struggled for a moment, then began to extend a pair of antennae from his head, charging them with orange energy.

" **DEVIL...ARROOOOOOOW!"**

Jinmen suddenly released his opponent, leaping away just as an orange bolt of energy struck his chest. But he wasn't hurt at all. Instead, a human face was there, charred almost to the point of being unrecognizable.

"Oh myyyyyyyyy, you killed a huuuuuuman!" he cackled. "Of course, they deseeeeeeerve no less." Devilman snarled, but backed away - his human heart cried out at the death of the poor lost soul.

"Damn you," he growled. "How dare you!"

"How dare ME?!" Jinmen cackled; "Compared to yooooou, I'm a saaaaaaint!"

"You, a saint?!" Devilmen scoffed. "Don't make me laugh!"

"You seeeee, Devilman," his opponent chuckled, "it is considered a graaaaaave sin to commit murder, noooooo? But it's not a sin to kill animals in order to eeeeeeeeeeat, is it? To live, I need to eat huuuuuuumans."

"But heeeeeere's the kicker," Jinmen then cackled, "I ate them...WITHOUT KILLING THEM!"

Devilman could do nothing - he knew he had the power to defeat Jinmen with one attack - but he would kill every person that Jinmen had eaten. All he could do was maintain a defensive stance. Seeing that his opponent had no will to fight, the demonic turtle went back on the offensive, launching himself at his opponent, spinning rapidly as he flew.

"Akira...I'm already dead!" Sachiko cried out as the demonic Akira Fudo leaped out of the way, only to be struck from behind as Jinmen suddenly changed direction in midair, smacking him into some monkey bars.

"KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" Jinmen laughed triumphantly as his opponent wriggled to get free. "A crybaby like yooooou could never hope to defeat meeeee! Once I deal with yoooou, the Demon Tribe's greatest eeeeeenemy will be no more, and it will only be a maaaaaatter of time before our debt is repaaaaaid, and the world ours once mooooore!"

Just then, Janus and Miki finally arrived on scene.

"What in the world?" Janus exclaimed, suddenly attracting Jinmen's attention.

"Oh...speeeeeectators?" the wicked turtle said.

"Miki! What the hell are you doing here?!" Devilman cried. Janus recoiled in shock as he recognized the voice coming from its mouth. Miki, however, didn't look shocked at all...and Jinmen looked pleased as punch to see the girl.

"Aaaaaah, Miki Makimuuuuura!" he said eagerly. "Your most preeeeeeeeecious person!"

"Miki!" Janus exclaimed. He let out a cry, releasing his rainbow-winged form. This seemed to startle everyone else for a moment. But suddenly, the demonic turtle got a telepathic message from one of the Demon Tribe troops.

 _Sir Jinmen! Our forces are taking heavier losses than expected! Help us!_

"I waaaaaas going to eat Miki right before your eeeeeeeyes," the turtle said, still maintaining his wicked grin; "But it seems I'm needed elsewheeeeeeeere. So insteeeeeead, I'll make you waaaaaatch as I demolish this entire city!"

Jinmen began to glow and crackle with electricity as his body began to grow. The others could only watch as the demonic turtle grew to almost 75 feet tall.

"See you laaaaaaaaaater, Devilman!" he laughed as he stomped away, smashing a building on the way to block their escape. "KAAAAA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA!"

"Fudo...what's going on?" Janus exclaimed, returning to his normal state. "Your body…"

"That creature was a member of the Demon Tribe," Fudo explained. "They come in countless different shapes, but they're all brutal and heartless, and love to possess and devour humans."

He turned and allowed Janus to get a good view of his body.

"As for me," he continued, "the form you see belongs to that of a demon that tried to possess me. But I was able to overcome it...I've retained my human heart. I am...a Devilman!" Janus nodded, then turned to Miki.

"Miki, did you…"

She nodded.

"Yes. I already knew...and I'm the only one who knew."

"But it looks like you're a Devilman yourself," Devilman said. "But for the life of me, I can't think of any demon who would have rainbow-colored wings."

 _It's not a demon though,_ Janus thought. _It's an angel...the enemy of demons...I think._

"Whatever demon it may be, you can beat it, just like Akira did his," Miki said.

"H...how?" Janus asked. Had this been the reason for his encounter? Had fate brought him and Akira Fudo back together to help him find a solution?

"Do you have someone precious to you?" Devilman said. "People you want to protect? Ones who depend on you for strength?!" To her surprise, Devilman strode over to Miki and swept her up into his arms.

"For me," the human-hearted demon said, "it's Miki and her family." Miki blushed.

"Oh, Akira…you really are still you!" she giggled before leaning up and smooching him on the cheek.

"Whoever yours may be, never forget those people!" Devilman said as he put Miki down. "They can help you maintain your humanity!"

Janus felt like an incredible weight had been lifted off his shoulders - and simultaneously felt like the greatest idiot in the world. His doubts and fears faded back into the depths of his unconscious as new confidence filled him to the brim.

 _Something so simple,_ he thought, smiling widely; _How could I have forgotten something so simple?!_

"Jinmen isn't going to have his way any longer," You and I will team up and crush him." As if on cue, they heard the sound of a machine flying overhead - it was Granlif. It landed at the edge of the playground.

"So, that's your mech?" Miki said. "It really IS a Super Robot!"

"Miki, you'll probably be safer with Janus now," Devilman said. Miki nodded, and followed Janus into Granlif's cockpit. He quickly slipped into the harness, which adjusted itself automatically. Miki looked around, awestruck by everything.

"Janus!" Xengar boomed as he appeared, startling Fudo's girlfriend.

"Xengar, good timing," Janus said as he quickly prepared to take off again.

"You seem to have a passenger," the floating head said. "If you're going to be entering combat, you could be risking her life."

"I'll be fine, mister Xengar," Miki replied. "Though I would like something to keep me from flying all over the place." In response, another pair of cables extended from the ceiling, strapping Miki to the wall like a car seatbelt. Finally, Xengar turned back to his master.

"Before we go into battle," he said. "There is something you should know...it seems that Granlif's original pilot left a piece of his personality inside the machine. It was the 'other AI' that I had to seal away long ago. It called itself Enoch."

"So there _was_ something trying to take over my personality," Janus said. A few minutes ago, this would have terrified him - but now the news was like water off a duck's back to him.

"I'm not sure if that's the case," the AI replied. "But what I did learn from Enoch was that there is a fragment of the original pilot's soul inside you...and it wants to remember something."

"I see," Janus sighed. "Then I guess I've gotta show him what he wants. Let's go, Xengar!"

 _Sixth enumeration, online,_ Xengar suddenly intoned; _Gevurah-level permissions granted...releasing 5th-tier seals…_

He then disappeared as new power flowed into Janus. He extended a pair of rainbow wings of light from his back as his body began to glow a brilliant white…

And then a second pair appeared as Granlif rocketed off toward the battle, with Devilman following close behind...

* * *

Bardos Island was a chaotic mess - Gorgon, Ritsu and the Demon Tribe were fighting evenly with Dr. Hell's forces, and casualties were racking up quickly on both sides...but Count Brocken's keen tactical mind knew things would soon turn against them.

"Dr. Hell, what can we do?!" Brocken said. "The demons just keep coming! Even the Mechabeasts are struggling...and I am particularly concerned with that colossal machine with the beam sabers."

"We should try to deal with it and the leader demon," Pygman suggested. "But if I release this barrier, I won't be able to protect you!"

"Send all the Mechabeasts you want, Dr. Hell," Ritsu said as he took aim at Pygman's barrier. "The result shall be the same...your end."

But unexpectedly, someone came down from the floor above, landing on top of Rose C'est La Vie - Baron Ashura.

"I will protect you, Dr. Hell!" the two-faced golem cried. "I don't even need a Mechabeast to deal with this fool!" With that, it rushed over to the two pylons on Rose C'est La Vie's shoulders, then struck them with it all of its might, shattering through them.

 _Damn it...that abomination wrecked the Children of the Moon,_ the Hakkeshu pilot thought, _and I'm running low on energy! It seems this interloper found Rose C'est La Vie's one flaw._

"Forgive me, Archduke Gorgon," Ritsu said. "But it seems I'm unable to keep fighting. Let us withdraw together." Gorgon nodded, leaped into Rose C'est La Vie's hand, and took off into the air, flying back up through the ceiling.

Hearing the name of its old superior shook Ashura to the core. He looked over and saw Gorgon fighting a force of Iron Cross soldiers, batting them aside with his sword. But before the two-faced golem could react, Silene swooped in.

"Feh, that's what you get for trusting in machines!" Silene scoffed before turning her attention to Dr. Hell. "I'll show you how a warrior of the Demon Tribe truly fights!"

 _The Demon Tribe,_ Ashura thought, _the Demon Tribe is here! And could that machine be that of the ancient Hau Dragon?!_ Its body struggled to move - it wanted to maintain the ruse as long as possible, but at the same time, it could all be ended here. It could only watch as Silene and other demons began applying pressure to the Viscount's barrier with claws, teeth, and other appendages.

But with the Hakkeshu machine out of the picture, Brocken's confidence was reignited.

"Endure it for a little longer, Pygman," Brocken cried. "I'll deal with this right now!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Silene cackled as she pounded harder. "What can a head do?!" In answer, a dozen Brocken bodies leaped out from the shadows and grabbed hold of the bird demon, dragging her to the ground.

"Hehehehehehe, such a lovely body," Brocken's head chuckled as Silene tried to shake them off. "It's a shame that I have to destroy it!" With that, all of the Brocken bodies detonated simultaneously.

But when the smoke cleared, Silene was still there - wounded and very angry. The demons gasped to see their leader wounded so.

 _I can't...die here,_ she thought, _not until I've found Amon!_ As her wings ceased flapping, several flying demons caught her and started to carry her upward.

"Do not think you've seen the last of us, Dr. Hell!" Silene screeched. "Our goals may be the same, but we WILL destroy you!" The surviving Iron Mask and Iron Cross troops cheered at their victory as the Demon Tribe forces beat a hasty retreat.

"Ba-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Brocken laughed triumphantly as Pygman released his barrier. "Look at those pathetic demons, running away with their tails between their legs like the dogs they are! Our forces are matchless, my lord!"

"Yes," Pygman said solemnly, "But so many soldiers lost their lives."

"It seems that the remnants of Mycenae would try to dispose of me and claim what should rightfully be mine," Dr. Hell said. "The soldiers who laid down their lives for me shall be honored for their sacrifice!" Brocken nodded, and met up with another spare body as he and Pygman turned to overseeing the gathering up of broken Talos and Mechabeast parts, as well as the bodies of the fallen foot soldiers.

 _The presence of Mycenaean remnants means that my quest to obtain Photon Power and conquer the world has become all the more urgent,_ the mad scientist thought, _not only for the sake of my dream, but to prepare myself for Mycenae's TRUE return!_

* * *

Things weren't going well for Garadoubla. With Zeorymer's return to the main battle and the power of the other Super Robots, his body was getting beaten badly. Luckily, he turned and saw the whirling shell of Jinmen heading straight for him just as Mazinger launched one last Rocket Punch.

"Wretched humans!" the massive demon turtle declared as he bravely took the Rocket Punch to the shell. "I am Jinmen of the Deeeeemon Tribe! I won't let you wretched huuuuuuuumans lay another hand on Lord Garadoubla!"

He glanced down and saw several more human faces had been squashed by the attack. In fact, all of the faces on his shell had remained the same size - there were now more of them - many, many more.

"KAAAAA-KA-KAKAKAKAKA!" he cackled. "Yooooou idiots! You just took innocent liiiiiiives!"

"What?!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Look cloooooser, humans," the shelled demon said. As the group magnified their view of Jinmen's shell, the horrible truth came to light.

"Its shell," Sayaka exclaimed. "It's covered with human faces!"

"That's riiiight...every human I eeeeeeeeeat lives on a part of my sheeeeell!" Jinmen hissed. "If you attaaaack it, you won't eeeeeeven crack it! If you want to kiiiiill me, you'll have to kill aaaaaall of the innocent peeeeeople!"

Garadoubla, heartened by Jinmen's trick, got back to his feet.

"Ha-ha!" he chortled. "It was right to choose you as my subordinate! I will retreat in order to recover the damage I've suffered. I look forward to your success, Jinmen." With that, the wounded mechanical god began to limp back towards the sea. Meanwhile, Jinmen began launching a counterattack of lightning bolts and fireballs, while also launching himself everywhere with his spinning shell.

 _It's no good,_ Yoko thought as she dodged another attack, _he's covered on his entire shell with people! Even if we tried to attack him from behind, we'll just kill innocent people!_

"Disappear forever, humans!" Jinmen screeched as he redoubled his attack, slamming into Mazinger Z, causing them both to smash through a building. But as he got up, he was suddenly struck in the back by a Visor Beam.

"Janus?!" Kouji exclaimed.

"You?!" Jinmen cried. Indeed - Granlif was flying in. But then something whizzed past him.

" **DEVIL...KIIIIIIIIIICK!"**

The flying something was Devilman - his high-speed kick pierced through Jinmen's shoulder, taking out several more faces.

"The people...on his shell…" Devilman snarled through tears; "The people on his shell are already dead, trapped in a hell they can't escape from!" In response, the suffering people on Jinmen's shell began to cry out.

"That's right!" "Don't worry about us!" "Kill this freak!" "We believe in you, Londo Bell!" "Domon!" "George!" "Set us free!" "We've suffered enough!" "It's okay!" "I've got no regrets!"

The DREAMers all stood stock still, their hearts troubled by what they should do while Janus and Devilman continued to attack the massive turtle demon.

"Your orders, Captain?" Shinobu asked. Bright, being a battle-hardened veteran, quickly saw that there was only one viable option - and it wasn't one he relished making.

"Open fire," he ordered.

"Dad!" Hathaway cried. "You can't be serious!"

"I SAID, OPEN FIRE!" Bright roared. "TAKE THAT MONSTROSITY DOWN!" The mechs all began to lay down heavy fire on a very shocked Jinmen.

"GAH! STOP!" the monstrous turtle cried as his defenses got weaker and weaker. "YOU'RE KILLING HUNDREDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!" But DREAM held back their tears - they knew that by allowing Jinmen to live, more innocent blood would be spilled.

Finally, there was one face left - Sachiko's. After making another pass with his Devil Kick, Devilman turned around and charged demonic power into his fist.

"Mercy...mercy…" Jinmen wheezed. But his pleas would go unheeded. With a loud, anguished cry, Devilman flew in and punched with all of his might, piercing the fell turtle's shell one final time...and punching Sachiko's face in half.

With tears streaming down his demonic face, Akira Fudo gently closed Sachiko's open eye. His strength exhausted, Jinmen's life gave out as he collapsed and crashed to the ground, shaking the entire city upon impact...

* * *

Back at Hau Dragon's fortress, a massive pachyderm-like demon relaxed in the hot spring. His entire body was covered in armored plates with black detailing across them, and he stood on all fours. He also had a long tail, and a pair of massive black horns on either side of his shoulders.

 _I will give these humans credit for one thing_ , he thought; _They sure know how to relax._ Suddenly, he heard the sound of nails clacking on the stone floor. He looked over to see Silene limping towards him.

"Silene!" the male demon cried, his tone filled with genuine concern.

"Kaim...I was hoping NOT to run into you," she sighed. "Make room." Kaim did so, and Silene began splashing her wounds with the hot spring water, wincing a bit even as the stimulation of the wounds caused them to start slowly regenerating.

"What happened to you?!" Kaim said, looking Silene up and down. "Your body…"

"It was one of the servants of that Dr. Hell," the bird demon grumbled. "But I'll recover quickly as long as I eat something. Besides, the only thing that was really wounded was my pride. To lose to a mere human...I must have gotten rusty over the millennia."

"We clearly underestimated this Dr. Hell fellow," Kaim said. "To be able to defeat the beautiful and lethal Silene is no small feat."

"What about the attack on Neo-Hong Kong?" Silene then asked after a moment of silence. Kaim closed his eyes solemnly.

"It failed," the horned demon replied. "Some humans piloting mechanical giants defeated the twins, Garadoubla AND Jinmen. However..."

"However?" the bird demon said, curious as to what Kaim was about say next.

"The humans piloting the giants were helped by the so-called 'Devilman' of rumor. It must be Amon."

Silene's expression turned to a wicked and lustful grin...

* * *

 _Another long chapter, and this one written with almost no copying of text from the original version! Also, I was intending to use descriptions for all the characters in their_ Devilman Crybaby _designs, but then I thought that some of them, particularly Jinmen, looked better in the OVA version! Tell me what you think of how I'm handling the_ Devilman _plot so far in a review!_

 _Anyway, next time…_

 _*DREAM gets back into contact with GGG, who is preparing for an assault by the Magnificent Seven Primevals! But no sooner do they arrive when they find that the Primevals have teamed up with the Protodevlin! How can humanity defend against this wicked union?! Will a new song be able to overcome this deadly threat?! And what might the Primevals know about Tara and her own "other self"? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 50 (Nadesico): Space Stations Under Siege! Unholy Alien Alliance!**_

 _*While Janus' spirits seem to be restored, the sudden arrival of the Demon Tribe and the remnants of Mycenae has sent chills through DREAM! What's more, Tsubasa has suddenly fallen ill! At the same time, Baron Ashura turns up...it seems willing to play ball all of a sudden! But in a sudden barrage of events, Miku is kidnapped, the next Hakkeshu machine appears, a figure Kouji and Shiro never thought they'd ever see comes out of the shadows, and still more awful truths come to light! What are these truths?! And what other things have yet to come to light? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 50 (Ra Cailum): Dark Truths Revealed! Kurogane's Longest Day!**_

 _The route split is almost over, and we're approaching the halfway point! Until next time, mecha fans!_


	79. Chapter 50 Nadesico

_Wowzers...this chapter was a lot of copying and pasting, and I ended up combining three whole chapters from the original into this ~13,000 word monstrosity! Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 50 (Nadesico) - Space Stations Under Siege! Unholy Alien Alliance!**

The day before the departure for space was already getting interesting - a Britannian Knightmare Frame was spotted flying straight for Giga Float, but apparently had no intention of attacking, but merely wished to speak with Zero. Its pilot was escorted by a pair of armed guards right to Zero's office.

Lelouch was unnerved to see who had arrived at his door while he was discussing plans with Yurika and Murrue - Rolo Lamperouge, his so-called "little brother". Almost immediately he wondered what Britannia was up to. Why would they be so brazen as to send the very boy who had been spying on him at school his way? Did Suzaku suspect he had regained his memories?

"Zero, Captains - we found this boy piloting a Knightmare Frame over our air space," a Black Knight said; "He was flying a white flag, and asked to meet with you. He says he has some important information that our organization would find useful."

"Did you search him?" the masked commander asked.

"We did. He had no weapons on his person," the other guard answered. "His Knightmare Frame's cockpit had none either."

"Step forward, then," Zero commanded. Rolo did so, carrying a small sheaf of papers in one hand.

"Zero, I-I heard about your exploits, and i-it made me realize what's wrong with the world. I'd like to join your group. As you can probably tell, I can pilot a Knightmare."

"What about those papers you have?" Murrue asked. "Let's have a look at them." Rolo nodded and handed one of the guards the papers, who then handed them to the _Archangel_ 's captain. After giving them a quick skim, she handed them to Zero to look over as well.

 _OSI papers...they look real all right,_ Lelouch thought; _But if he's really working for them, this could just be false information._

"And you're willing to betray the one of the mightiest nations in the Earth Sphere just for a chance to join our little band?" Zero asked. Rolo nodded.

"Fine. But until we can verify your story, we're keeping you locked up. I take it neither of you have a problem with this?"

"He's just a kid, though," Yurika protested. "Can't we put a little more trust in him?"

"Sorry, Captain Misumaru, but I'm inclined to agree with Zero," Murrue answered. "If this young boy was able to get information out of the the highly organized OSI and take a Knightmare Frame from the Britannian armories, there's no telling what he could do to a small group like us. However, if we can determine the truth of his words, we can let him join."

Rolo sighed with relief. It was a small bump in the road, but once they had pulled up the falsified documents, he'd be in the clear.

"Men, take him to the prison...and keep him blindfolded until you arrive there," Zero ordered. "We can't have him seeing more than he has to before we approve him. I'll decide what to do with him in the meantime."

* * *

"Lacus, assisting spies?!" Athrun exclaimed; "That's impossible!" when he heard the news from his father about the Freedom and Harmony Gundams being stolen.

Patrick Zala calmly turned and pressed a button on a remote, revealing a screen on the far wall. Footage from a security camera began to play, showing Lacus and Kira near the Freedom, as well as Nicol. However, the green-haired Coordinator was in front of Lacus and thus couldn't be seen from this angle.

"Believe what you will...but these are the facts," Athrun's father said grimly; "Do you truly think we'd lay such heavy accusations on someone like her without concrete evidence to support them?"

Athrun couldn't deny it. Without a doubt, the person in the footage was Lacus. Kira's back was to the camera, so he didn't recognize him.

"As of this moment, Lacus Clyne is no longer your fiancee," Patrick continued. "And while there's been no official announcement yet, she has is now a fugitive, charged with treason...as for you, your next mission is to retrieve the X10A Freedom and X14A Harmony."

Athrun nodded and let his father continue.

"To that end, you will receive the X09A Justice at the arsenal, and will deploy once preparations are complete. Find the pilots and kill them, and all who are associated with them - in all likelihood, it is DREAM, led by our ally Britannia's greatest foe, Zero."

"The X10A Freedom, X09A Justice and X14A Harmony are all equipped with Neutron Jammer Cancellers."

"Neutron Jammer Cancellers?!" Athrun exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. If the Earth Alliance was to get their hands on such things," Patrick answered; "Another Bloody Valentine would surely occur. If you cannot take back the Freedom and Harmony...destroy them!"

* * *

Rolo sat quietly in the prison hold of the _Ikaruga,_ which was being prepared to take off into space for the first time as its maiden voyage. To his surprise, though, he had a guest, in spite of no one else being told of his appearance.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Rolo," a voice Rolo couldn't believe he was hearing said from nearby. He looked up and saw, of all people, Nemo. Furthermore, he noticed that she was inhabiting the body of Lelouch's younger sister Nunnally...or at least someone who resembled her, based on images he had seen.

"N-Nemo?! What are you doing working with Zero?! And...that body..."

"What I'd like to know is why those idiots at the OSI sent you," Nemo said, mocking Rolo. The young man winced a bit, remembering the sting of the C.C. clone's sharp tongue all too well.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I suspect that even if Zero sees you for who you truly are, he'll make use of you. That's just the way he is. Of course, you're going to have to compete with me. After all, I AM Lelouch's one and only younger sibling, while you're a fake...an imposter!"

Rolo froze up. Why was Nemo telling him all this? How did she know about the fact that he was pretending to be Lelouch's sibling? And why did being reminded it was a fake relationship hurt him so much?

Seeing that she had gotten her point across, Nemo blew Rolo a kiss, and then walked away. As she exited the jail, Zero stood before her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"I told him everything you wanted me to tell him, and from what I could tell, he ate it all up."

"Good. I suggest you start making preparations for our trip to space. We're launching at 1000 hours tomorrow."

Nemo smiled and started back down the hallway. As he walked away, Lelouch couldn't help but shudder a bit. Talking with Nemo was incredibly unnerving, especially since she was using his little sister's body and voice to communicate.

* * *

Athrun arrived at an abandoned concert hall. As soon as he entered, he heard a heavenly voice, barely audible, coming from further inside. No mistake - it was Lacus, and she was singing a song that he had never heard before. He followed the voice to the theater proper.

Sure enough, his ex-fiancee was standing on the stage, singing. All three spotlights were on her, and she sat on a chunk of rubble in the center. As Athrun approached the stage, Lacus stopped singing.

"Athrun...I knew you'd come. It's because you heard what happened, right?"

Athrun leaped onto the stage, gun trained on Lacus' heart. The singer's pink Haro rolled out into the open and started hopping up and down.

"I WON'T ACCEPT IT! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

"Is it true? You assisted a spy?" Athrun said angrily. "WHY?!"

"I assisted no spy," Lacus replied calmly. "All I did was give your friends Kira and Nicol new swords."

Athrun gasped in shock at this statement, but shook it off and pointed his gun more aggressively at her.

"No! I can't believe it!" he cried; "You're telling me they're alive?! No...there's no way either of them could be!"

"A Junker named Lowe Gear brought them to Reverend Malchio and I," Lacus explained; "After they recovered, Kira told me that you two fought, and came very close to killing each other - because he had supposedly killed Nicol, and because you killed his friend Tolle. Am I wrong?"

Athrun was sure of it. He had watched Kira kill Nicol, while he had finished off the Strike by self-destructing the Aegis.

"Tell me, Athrun...what is your true reason for fighting?" Do you do it for glory? For prestige? Or simply because your father orders you to?"

Lacus got to her feet and approached Athrun.

"If you fight because of your father's will, then that makes Kira your enemy.

She lifted the barrel of the gun and pressed it against her forehead.

"And it makes us enemies. So, will you shoot me?"

"Lacus..." Athrun gasped, terrified at the prospect of killing Lacus, who he still cared for deeply. The singer, on the other hand, didn't care if Athrun shot her or not, as long as he truly believed it was the right decision. She couldn't hold THAT against him.

"Shoot me, if I'm your enemy...Athrun Zala of ZAFT."

Suddenly, the doors opened, and numerous men in black suits and sunglasses, each armed with the same time of gun Athrun was, rushed in and surrounded the stage.

"Good job, Athrun Zala. You saved us a lot of trouble tracking her down," one of the agents said.

"What? That's...that's not right!" Athrun cried.

"Please, step away from her," the agent warned. "She's a fugitive charged with treason. We will shoot to kill if necessary."

Athrun aimed his gun at the agent addressing him. Even if she was the enemy, he wouldn't let them kill her.

Suddenly, a red, gold and pink blur dashed about the room, knocking out each of the men in black as it passed. Even Athrun's improved senses had difficulty keeping up with this strange newcomer.

Finally, the blur skidded to a stop. It was Renais Cardiff-Shishioh.

"Are you all right, Miss Clyne?" the cyborg woman asked.

"Thank you, Miss Shishioh," Lacus said, bowing respectfully. "And thank you for not killing these men."

"Please, call me Renais. We should go before these men come around."

"What about Reverend Malchio?" Lacus asked, a worried look on her face.

"He is safe, thanks to DaCosta," Renais replied with a smile. Lacus smiled again, and then turned to Athrun. Renais put her hand up to her ear, as if she had received a call from someone.

"Kira and Nicol are on Earth," the singer suggested. "Why don't you go..."

"Actually," Renais interrupted, "I just received word from my cousin that the _Archangel, Nadesico_ and a new vessel have just docked at GGG's Orbit Base."

"That makes it even easier!" Lacus said, clapping her hands. "If you wish to speak with Kira, go there. I'm sure you two have much to discuss."

* * *

Flay couldn't believe her predicament. All because of a moment of hesitation, she was now a prisoner of ZAFT. Oddly, she was never thrown into a prison cell once. Instead, she was sitting around in a comfortable room on a ZAFT submarine, used by the masked man who had kidnapped her.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the masked man in question, Rau le Creuset, stepped inside. Flay drew the gun on him, but he didn't flinch at all.

"A battle is about to start. Would you like to observe?"

He sat down at his desk without even so much as glancing at her.

"I'm sorry that I have to drag you around all over the place. It's just my orders...it can't be helped."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Flay demanded, her arms quaking.

"For all the world knows, you're dead, Flay Allster. Whether I had shot you or left you there, you would have been cooked alive by the Cyclops System."

Flay held the gun out still, trying in vain to will herself into pulling the trigger.

"If you shoot me here, you'll be dead before long. Soldiers will come in, find my bleeding corpse here and then kill you as well."

"If that doesn't suit you, your only other option would be to put the barrel in your mouth and blow your brains out," Rau said bluntly. "It won't make a bit of difference in the grand scheme of things."

"W-what do you mean?!" Flay stammered, lowering the weapon a little.

"Let me tell you something," Rau began, getting up again and began to slowly walk toward a bookshelf. "Life is cheap on the battlefield - it can be lost in an instant. But all the same, people fight for their country...for so-called 'justice'..."

He paused mid-stride and chuckled.

"When it really comes down to it," he said, "They'll fight for any reason they can think of."

Flay raised the gun again, eyes tearing up with anger and terror.

"Of course, that doesn't suit you, does it?" Rau said, walking towards the door, again not even looking at her. "You wear the uniform of a soldier, but you're no warrior. You just want to sit home and pretend that everything that's going on is far away."

Rau opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"But as a front line soldier, I have to see everything that goes on...think on that."

As he said those last three words, the door closed behind him, leaving Flay alone with her thoughts again…

* * *

"Everyone, you're back!" Mamoru cheered as the other members of DREAM all filed out of the ships to allow the staff of Orbit Base to begin loading up supplies. He and several other members of GGG's crew, including Guy Shishioh came out to greet their old friends.

"It's good to see you all again," Guy said pleasantly. He was immediately approached by Jiro Yamada, who immediately began shaking his hand wildly and excitedly.

"Hello to you too, my fine fellow warrior of passion!" Jiro said. "My dear friend Akito told me so much about you!"

"Oh, um...hello," Guy replied with a smidgen of embarrassment. "I don't believe we've met."

"Hey, Guy!" Akito said. "Remember that friend of mine I mentioned? The one that I kinda thought was...you know...gone? This is him."

Jiro laughed heartily. "Oh, the stories I could tell you! But let me introduce myself...I am Gai Daigoji!"

"Wow..." Mamoru chimed in. "So there's you...Gai Daidou from the other world...Gai Murakumo of Serpent Tail...and now there's Gai Daigoji. That's four different people named Gai, big brother! How am I going to know which one I'll get if I call out for you?"

"Well, technically my friend's real name is Jiro Yam..." Akito said before Jiro got right in his face.

"Akito, I told you never to use that name!" Yamada said angrily. "I will not answer to any name but the name of my soul!"

Akito, Mamoru, and Guy Shishioh sighed.

* * *

Arm Primeval watched as a effeminate-looking man with a slim figure, long blonde hair and lips that seemed to be covered in dark lipstick entered the throne chamber. He and the five remaining Primevals who had taken up human form were on a massive battleship that was stationed on Mars' southern pole. The effeminate man was actually the leader of the Protodevlin, who in turn led the Varauta Army.

"We are Gepelnitch," the man began. "We understand that you have come to seek our aid."

"Indeed. I have come to you because we have a similar goal," Arm replied; "The prevention of the destruction of the universe."

"We do not understand," the leader of the Protodevlin said. "You must clarify for us."

"Surely you know of THAT event...the event we were both born to prevent from happening again."

Gepelnitch was silent, but knew all too well what Arm was talking about.

"You need not say any more. We will use our forces to aid your efforts. After all, the Anima Spiritia is there. Sivil! Gilgil!"

Gigil and another Protodevlin appeared. The other one was a pointy-eared, vampire-like woman with pale skin, dark purple hair, a purple and green jumpsuit, and two white horn-like ornaments stuck to the sides of her head.

"Gigil, you and your forces are to assist the Machine Primevals. They will laying siege to the space station GGG Orbit Base, where the Anima Spiritia has temporarily taken up residence. Take Gavil and Glavil with you as well."

"Yes, Lord Gepelnitch," Gigil said, bowing respectfully. Gepelnitch then turned to the pointy-eared woman.

"Sivil, your task is capture the Anima Spiritia and bring him to me. If you cannot, then drain him of his Spiritia and bring that to me instead."

"Yes, Gepelnitch," Sivil answered. She levitated into the air, creating an energy barrier around herself, and took off into the Martian sky. As Gigil was walking away, he saw Sivil flying away and got a quick view of her posterior.

 _Man, what I'd give to get a piece of that_ , he thought.

* * *

Kaidou already knew he was playing a very dangerous game when he found himself at the Zifells' mansion. Being that he was technically an Eleven, getting caught here would be nothing but trouble for him. But if he could secure the Zonder Crystal that had unexpectedly appeared here, he, Soldato J and Tomoro would be one step closer to stopping the threat of the 31 Machine Primevals forever.

He flew over the wall and landed safely on the balcony. He knew that inside this room, the inactive crystal form of Eye Primeval was resting. Oddly, the way leading inside was unlocked. Taking care not to make a sound, Kaidou slowly opened the sliding door and crept inside.

Sure enough, there was the Zonder Crystal, but it had somehow become active again, since it had reverted to the shape of a large purple spiky ball during the night.

But as he approached the object, a knife flew straight at him. He sensed it at the last moment, just long enough to switch forms and deflect it with his barrier. He turned and saw Tera there, dressed in a sleeping gown, with another knife drawn.

"I don't know where you learned how to do that, kid, but don't think it'll save you twice."

As Tera lunged at him again, Kaidou again raised the barrier, blowing the Knight of Eleven back. He turned to the core and began to chant...

"Temperum mundus infinitum...ledile!"

Unlike Mamoru, he spread his arms out wide. Eye Primeval's core changed back to the shape it had been before thanks to the full Purification ritual.

But just as Mamoru's Purification ritual unsealed part of her sleeping memories, so did it further weaken the Geass that Charles had placed on Tera.

She again saw the image of the two Geass eyes, but then she saw more...a giant of a man picking her up and holding her right up to his face...it looked very much like someone she knew.

Kaidou watched all this with bewilderment. Why did his Purification affect this young woman? But it didn't matter. Remembering his task, he snatched up the Zonder Crystal, shifted to his winged form and flew out the door.

Tera remained alone. There was one thing she had to do - she had to find out the truth. She hoped that maybe Prince Clovis would help her - after all, he was not just her charge, but her sponsor…

* * *

Rolo was baffled at how quickly the people of DREAM had accepted him, and how kindly everyone was treating him. The only ones who had been as nice to him as these people were being were the children in the Geass Order who called him "big brother Rolo".

This seemed to have even affected the Knight of Eleven, who must have been sent to infiltrate the organization. Hoping to get some sort of information from her, he approached his supposed ally while she was wandering around the base.

"Excuse me..." he said.

"Oh, hey, you're the new guy," Tara said pleasantly. "What's up?"

Rolo immediately noticed something different about her - her eyes were a darker blue than the one he knew, and her demeanor was much friendlier. Then he remembered - V.V. had told him Tera was missing a part of herself.

Though he couldn't believe it himself, the boy-assassin realized that this girl was probably Tera's missing part. The resemblance between this girl and her twin was too close, and she never had any siblings - at least to his knowledge, which was based on the intelligence OSI had provided him. He couldn't go ahead with his original plan now.

"I'm just...you know...making the introductory rounds," the boy replied. Tara, however, didn't sense Rolo's attempt to backpedal, and assumed he was just being shy.

"Well, don't worry. Once you find your niche, you'll fit right in! Oh, and before you're officially a member, we gotta do a little initiation; come on!"

She grabbed Rolo by the hand and took him back to one of the nearby rooms. Inside, Akito, Koji, Jiro, Geki Hyuuma, Mamoru and Hikaru Amano were all gathered around. They looked up and saw Tara enter with the now confused boy.

"Everyone, this is..." Tara began before realizing that she had never asked him his name. "Um...what's your name?"

"R-Rolo. Rolo Halliburton."

"Nice to meetcha, Rolo!" Mamoru said. Everyone else greeted him and introduced themselves as well.

"But...I'm Britannian," the boy said, even more baffled by the way they were treating him, "And you're Ele...I mean, Japanese. Aren't you Britannia's enemy?"

"We're only Britannia's enemy because the Empire oppresses people," Koji said; "We'd be more than happy to get off their backs if they'd cut that crap out. But c'mon, we're about to watch our favorite show... _Gekiganger 3!_ "

Rolo's eyes lit up a bit when he heard the name of that show. During his time with Lelouch, he had gotten to watching it on a pirated disc. At first he had regarded it as silly and childish, but over time, he grew to enjoy it.

"R-really? I know that show! I watched it all the time with my older brother!"

"Then you're practically a member already, then!" Jiro said happily. "Everyone who joins DREAM has to watch at least one episode of _Gekiganger_!"

"You may not have to like the show itself," Hikaru Amano added; "But as long as you take to heart the values of friendship, teamwork and passion that it upholds, you're definitely a DREAMer!"

"But just for the sake of formality," Tara said, suddenly grabbing the boy and plopping him down on the center seat of the widest sofa, where Hikaru sat, before plopping down next to him; "You're gonna watch an episode with us...okay?"

Rolo, never being used to being in such incredibly close proximity to girls (even compared to the girls at Ashford's school council), blushed a little as the opening credits began and everyone else in the room began singing the theme song…

* * *

Lowe was an obsessive tinkerer. He loved nothing more than to build, rebuild, and remodel anything. However, mobile suits were of particular interest to him, especially the Astray Red Frame and its sister the Blue Frame.

Unsurprisingly, the mechanic couldn't contain his delight when Gai Murakumo approached him with an offer while they were still aboard the _Archangel_.

"Revamp the Astray Blue Frame?!" Lowe said in a high-pitched, almost squealing voice, with a sparkle in his eye; "You really mean it, bro?!"

"I do," the Coordinator said. "I'm getting a hunch that it needs a little more firepower for our upcoming battles...and..."

"Say no more, pal! I've already got something in mind!"

He raced to his own room, grabbed a set of blueprints and rushed back. Proudly, he unfurled the blueprints, revealing his design. Gai, however, wasn't sure what to make of this. Piloting mobile suits was his forte, not designing them.

"Okay, so I realized that beam weapons are gonna eat up too much power, so I went and got rid of them. Instead, I decided to fit about, oh, six or so Armor Schneider knives on it. But that's not the best part - take a look at this!"

Lowe showed another blueprint.

"This here is the Tactical Arms backpack. It's got two modes - the first is a 90 mm gatling cannon that you just pull off ol' Blue's back, and it automatically unfolds into your own personal turret, complete with armor!"

"Simple, but effective, I suppose."

"And now, here's MY favorite part - the Tactical Arms also transforms into a giant sword! Isn't that AWESOME?!"

"I suppose its more practical than your idea for a 150 meter long katana." Gai said with a small smirk.

"Of course it is," Lowe said proudly, initially not recognizing Gai's backhanded compliment. "Who do you think I...hey! Bash the Gerbera Straight again and see what that gets you!"

* * *

Unfortunately, the Brave Corps robots were still undergoing heavy maintenance as a result of their previous battle, forcing DREAM to remain within the base. Meanwhile, DREAM's commanders convened to decide on their next course of action.

"I see," Koutaro Taiga said as he spoke with Milia Jenius, the mayor of Macross over a video connection. "So then you have also been declared an enemy of the Earth Alliance, Britannia and PLANT." Zero, Yurika, Akatsuki and Murrue were also in on this conversation.

"Yes. However, ever since Muruta Azrael became the head of the Atlantic Federation, we were preparing for this eventuality," Milia replied. "That's why I've decided to let the _Battle 7_ and our Variable Fighters fight alongside DREAM, not just Diamond Force."

"Your aid is much appreciated," Zero said. "But what about Macross? Who will be left to defend it should it come under attack?"

"Oh, you don't know, Zero?" Taiga exclaimed, surprised that Zero didn't know something; "The Macross is the same starship the Zentradi came to Earth fifteen years ago."

"Yes. This city is fully capable of flight through deep space," Milia added. "Traveling beyond the Earth Sphere to other planets in the solar system will be fairly simple as well."

A light bulb went off in Yurika's head. "Even Jupiter?!"

Milia nodded. "Yes. This ship was built by the Zentradi to travel at near-light speed. Getting to Jupiter shouldn't be a problem."

"Then...let's go there!" the _Nadesico_ 's captain declared excitedly. "We need to rescue Minato and Megumi and try to make peace with the Jovians!"

"But aren't the Jovian Lizards the ones sending all those unmanned mechs?" the mayor of Macross said, puzzled a bit; "And didn't they nearly wreck Moscow?"

"The Jovian Lizards, as it turns out, are humans like us," Murrue said, having been filled in on all those details. "Nergal, in cooperation with the now-defunct UEFA, kept the truth hidden...isn't that right, President Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki grudgingly nodded in confirmation.

"Very well," Milia said. "The citizenry has already confirmed that they will be prepared for Macross to relocate due to recent..."

Suddenly, alarms started going off inside Orbit Base, and then Taiga got a message from the main command room on the radio.

"Commander! We've got Primevals incoming! Confirming as six of the Magnificent Seven!" Kosuke said from the upper deck.

"We're also detecting numerous unknown Variable Fighter models!" Swan White added. "Hurry!"

"...Variable Fighters?!" Milia exclaimed. "The Protodevlin have gotten this close to Earth already?! Then I'll send you reinforcements immediately, including the _Battle 7_!"

"You have our thanks!" Taiga replied. With that, Milia cut the radio contact.

"Scramble any available units!" GGG's leader commanded. "We must not let the Protodevlin take over this base!"

* * *

Koji, Tetsuya, the Getter Team, Diamond Force, Fire Bomber, Kira, Ryoma, Kallen, Rolo, Lowe, Gai Murakumo, Tohdoh, Tara and Boss Borot (back in its space getup) all flew outside of GGG's Orbital Base. They didn't have to look hard to see the incoming army of Varauta troops closing in.

Close behind them were what appeared to be numerous Varauta battleships, except they appeared to have rocky or metallic growths on them - signs of possession by Primevals. Another Primeval, which had taken possession of some sort of large satellite, also was among them. It looked like a massive human brain with metallic parts coming out of it.

"ZX numbers 07, 08, 09, 11, 12 and 13 confirmed to be in control of unknown battleships!" Mikoto called out from the main command center. "ZX-06 is back as well!"

"Wait...what about ZX-10?" Liger said, surprised to hear that only six of the Magnificent Seven, whom they had fought before, were present.

"ZX-10's signal appeared in Area 11 momentarily, then winked out," Kosuke replied. "It's possible that the mysterious white robot that's been appearing during our battles got to it first."

"Members of DREAM, be careful," Taiga warned those still outside. "Each of the 31 Machine Primevals are far more powerful than any Zonder Robo you may have fought - only EI-01 itself was more powerful!"

"Don't worry, though...we have a secret weapon that will blow them away!" Liger added. "Just hold them off until we can get it ready!"

"We'll also be sending out GaoGaiGar and Goldymarg shortly," Mikoto added.

Basara, however, had other ideas. He spurred his Valkyrie into a full-on charge and whipped out his guitar and began to play Planet Dance.

"Hey! Quit fighting and LISTEN TO MY SONG!"

"Basara, wait!" Mylene cried as her own Variable Fighter, a custom VF-11 Thunderbolt, took off after the red Valkyrie.

"Gotta admire his spirit, though," Ray sighed as his two-seated custom VF-17 Nightmare flew after the other two Fire Bomber members. Veffidas, who sat in the rear, sighed as well.

"I know his music can affect Protodevlin," Koji groaned; "But he's seriously gonna try and sing them AND the Primevals away?!"

"All units, protect Fire Bomber and Orbit Base!" Zero commanded from inside the Ikaruga. The various members of DREAM took off after the rock band…

* * *

A squad of Panzerzorenes swooped in and opened fire. One of them was struck by a Getter Beam, courtesy of Ryoma's Black Getter.

"Man, these guys are chumps." Ryoma chuckled as he drew his robot's tomahawk. He then spotted Gigil's Elgerzorene and decided to go after it. But unlike the other pilots, Gigil was quick enough to avoid Black Getter's attack.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, human!" the Protodevlin laughed.

As Gigil's Elgerzorene locked on Ryoma, he grinned.

"Lunch time for me..."

But suddenly, a voice that DREAM knew quite well called out.

"Phantom Ring! Plus! BROKEN...PHANTOOOOOOOOOMMMM!"

A familiar pink rocket punch nearly struck the Varauta fighter. However, the fist was now surrounded by a glowing white ring, which was spinning as well. Mylene looked and saw GaoGaiGar flying forward as the punch returned to his arm.

However, the robot was slightly different now - the old StealthGao that he had used on Earth was replaced with the StealthGao II. Equipped with two large engines with gold rings on the wide end of each, allowing it to fight in space as well as it did in the Earth's atmosphere and gravity. The gold rings, called Phantom Rings, increased the power of GaoGaiGar's old Broken Magnum tenfold.

"Sorry for the delay, everyone!" Guy called out.

"Good timing, Guy!"

 _So that's the infamous GaoGaiGar,_ Gigil said to himself. _Let's see how the pilot likes having his Spiritia drained!_

But before he could do anything else, his Elgerzorene's arm and leg were severed by Lifthrasir's beam tonfas - a little payback from the fight on Mars.

"What the?! Damn it...the Spiritia draining system is broken - I guess I'll have to retreat. Then again, I was probably a decoy anyway."

He wheeled his Variable Fighter around and sped back toward his designated battleship, just in time to see Sivil whiz by.

 _Ohhhhh, what I'd give to be with her…_

Unfortunately for him, his lapse of attention allowed Ryoma to sneak it and chop off one of the Variable Fighter's arms and legs. Gigil bolted just as Black Getter fired one more Getter Beam, which struck another unlucky Panzerzorene.

Sivil, meanwhile, quickly spotted her target - a red Valkyrie, whose pilots had gobs upon gobs of Spiritia for her to take for her lord's plan. With incredible speed, she flew towards Basara and managed to get right up to the cockpit hatch, which startled him.

 _What? I don't recall my fangirls being able to breathe in space,_ he thought.

"...Spiritia." the space vampire said.

"Can I...help you?" he asked.

"Basara, what are you doing?!" Tohdoh yelled. "Either shake it off, or hold still and let me do it!"

"...Spiritia." Sivil said again. She then hissed and opened her mouth, as if to suck his Spiritia out directly.

"No way! My music affects these guys too!" Basara yelled. He started playing and singing Totsugeki Love Heart, sending a torrent of pure concentrated Spiritia into her - and at point blank range no less. This influx of energy was not something the Protodevlin had expected at all. However, it had a somewhat different effect on her - it didn't cause her pain.

Instead, Sivil was immediately overcome by unbearably immense pleasure.

 _This feeling..._

Unable to take anymore, she turned right around and bolted back towards the Varauta fleet.

"Hey, come back!" Basara exclaimed, taking off after her and continuing to sing. But he didn't get far before something got in his way - Glavil.

It was a hulking beast that stood head and shoulders over even the largest Super Robot in DREAM's numbers, at nearly a thousand feet high. Its body was green, though its torso was covered in black and gray chitinous natural armor. Two long curved spikes grew out of its body like bony wings, while its body had numerous mustard-yellow-colored and black-colored spikes in different places on its body. Its face was almost all mouth, filled with crooked but sharp teeth, and topped off with a pair of beady yellow eyes.

The beastly Protodevlin opened its maw wide, and Basara quickly saw that it was about to fire something. He quickly dove between the monster's legs to avoid the attack - he couldn't very well sing to it if he was incinerated, after all.

"The enemy Protodevlin is charging up something!" Kosuke yelled.

"Raise all Protect Shades and brace for impact!" Taiga bellowed in response. The three battleships also raised their defensive barriers in anticipation of the attack as well.

Glavil unleashed a gargantuan energy blast more powerful than any ever witnessed before. It was also incredibly wide - no one except Basara had been able to get away from it in time.

The rock star was stunned, and terrified beyond measure at this immense display of power. He tried singing to keep himself calm, something he always did in moments of stress and despair like this. Basara tried to sing "Angel Voice" to himself...

But no sound came out. The all-too-real fear of losing not just his band-mates, but all the people he had befriended in DREAM...that fear had silenced him completely. Even when the light faded and showed that his friends had survived, still the scarring image of watching everyone he knew perish before his eyes would not leave his brain.

And what was worse, Glavil was charging up for another shot. But before it could go off, a much needed attack came from another direction.

"MASER CANNONS! ANTI-MASER CANNONS! SIMULTANEOUS BARRAGE!"

Numerous beams of energy struck Glavil dead on, disrupting its attack, while others struck some of the remaining Panzerzorenes, forcing the fleet to retreat. Glavil also decided to back off, unwilling to take on anyone that could disrupt its ultimate attack like that. The Machine Primeval ships, also surprised by this, decided not to press their luck and make a run for it.

Guy looked in the direction the attack came from to see a very familiar face.

"The white battleship?!" he exclaimed.

"Cyborg Guy...it seems I have saved you again."

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. Even the usually unflappable C.C. was surprised.

"Machine King Pizza?!" Koji exclaimed. "What's he doing in that thing?!"

"No," J replied; "That man is dead! I am...Soldato-J!"

Meanwhile, Pagliacco watched the battle from a distance stoically. As it hovered out in space, it began running calculations in its mind.

"King J-Der presence confirmed. G and J have truly joined forces."

It cocked its head to one side.

"Threat level: Infinity."

* * *

"What do you MEAN, Basara lost his voice?!" Tara cried when she heard the news from Ray and Mylene after everyone returned to Orbit Base. "You mean to tell me that the greatest musician of all time can no longer sing?!"

"That's the long and short of it," Ray replied sadly. "We're not completely sure how it exactly happened."

Mylene, however, seemed to have a pretty good idea of the cause.

"This fighting...it must be all this fighting we've dragged him in to," she said, her face full of sadness and regret. "More than anything else, Basara hates hurting people, even if it's to protect someone he cares about. The only reason he's stayed for so long is that feels like there's no one else who can deal with the Protodevlin. I wish there was something we could do."

As it happened, Liger Shishioh and another scientist, a portly and homely Japanese man with glasses walked by and overheard the conversation.

"Don't worry, my pretty little lady!" Liger said. "I've been working with Dr. Chiba here on a project of his that just so happens to be relevant to our current dilemma."

"In fact, I need you, Ray and Veffidas to come with us down to Testing Chamber R-4 later," Dr. Chiba replied. "We'll call for you when the time comes."

* * *

"Hello, Mister Koutaro," Lacus said to Taiga pleasantly as Renais led her off the transport vessel they had used to bring her to GGG Orbit Base. "Thank you again for your hospitality." Zero, Yurika and Murrue were also present as well.

"As fellow allies of peace and justice, we felt it was our duty to protect someone as influential as you," Taiga replied. "As it stands, the moderate faction holds little to no sway over the PLANT Supreme Council now that Patrick Zala is running things."

"However, Miss Clyne," Taiga continued; "You still have the power to sway the citizens of PLANT toward the path of peace."

Lacus sighed. She knew all too well just how much rested on her shoulders - but it was a burden that she felt obligated to carry.

"Renais, please let me stay here," the singer then said. "I...would rather remain here with GGG than go to Orb as we had originally planned." Taiga might have protested, but they could clearly see that Lacus had made up her mind.

"HARO! HARO! I'M FINE AND SO ARE YOU!" Lacus' pink Haro chimed in.

Renais nodded and returned to the ship to depart for Earth while Lacus and the heads of DREAM moved to another room to continue their own discussion.

* * *

"I don't see why we should cooperate with them," J whispered to Kaidou as they waited to speak with Taiga aboard the Orbit Base. "They have no grasp of just how dangerous the Primevals are!"

"They defeated Pasder," Kaidou replied. "Isn't that enough?"

"But then they lost to the Empire that even now controls your adopted homeland of Japan!"

"That was because..." Kaidou said.

"...Because of what?" a familiar female voice said.

J looked up ahead to see C.C. head in their direction. He recognized her from back during that school festival before the Black Rebellion.

"C.C, what a surprise," J said.

"Hello, Pizza," the green-haired young woman said.

"I told you...I am NOT Pizza!" J said with an annoyed and brash tone. "I am Soldato-J!"

"Sure, if you say so, Pizza," C.C. said, smirking a little, knowing that she was getting on his nerves.

"Silence, woman!" J bellowed.

"Whatever you say, Sir Pepperoni with Mushrooms."

"I said silence!"

Without thinking, J swatted C.C. hard.

So hard, in fact, that her neck snapped.

Kaidou gasped in horror, and J took a few steps back when he realized what he had done.

"J...you...you..."

But he was further shocked when she got up after several seconds of lying on the floor seemingly dead. She carefully adjusted her neck and neatly set it back into place.

"You should be glad I can't die, Pizza," C.C. said with a quick shake of her head to make sure everything still worked properly; "Everyone in this outfit would be gunning for your heads on a spit if you actually did kill me. "

"I think you should just let her call you 'Pizza', J," Kaidou said.

The long-nosed warrior sighed.

"Very well...Pizza it is," J said.

* * *

Athrun, spotted it - GGG's golden Orbit Base, which shone brilliantly in the reflected sunlight. It was there, Lacus told him, he would find Kira and Nicol. There he would find out the truth of his ex-fiance's statements.

The Justice Gundam resembled the Aegis somewhat, but it had a flight pack that was similar to the Float Systems now being used on some Britannian Knightmare Frames, and had a greater amount of close combat weaponry than its predecessor.

He opened up a comm channel to try and speak with the people running the base.

"Come in, Orbit Base. My name is Athrun Zala, officer of ZAFT. I do not wish to fight, only to talk. More specifically, I'd like to speak with Kira Yamato and Nicol Amalfi, if they're on board. Requesting permission to come aboard."

A hatch opened up in the upper part of the space station after a few moments. Athrun swallowed anxiously and entered. Would he find dear friends there, or hated enemies?

He landed inside the hangar, where he saw the four ships - the _Nadesico_ , the _Archangel, Wunder_ and the _Ikaruga_. He also spotted many of DREAM's own machines - including the Freedom Gundam and Harmony Gundam. Numerous GGG workers helped guide his Gundam into a decent parking place, and allowed him to get out.

As he entered the room beyond, Athrun came face to face with something else he recognized - Birdy.

"BIRDY!" the robotic bird chirped as it hovered in place before landing on his shoulder. He looked further into the room, and sure enough, saw Kira and Nicol waiting for him, along with Mu La Flaga. There was no mistaking it - these two were the friends he remembered.

"Kira...Nicol...you're alive."

"It's good to see you too, Athrun," Nicol said, reflexively performing a quick ZAFT salute.

"Nicol...did you really...join them? You really joined the Earth Alliance forces?"

"Not exactly," Kira said. "I heard from our captain that the Earth Alliance has designated DREAM as a rogue force."

"I take it ZAFT did the same thing?" Nicol asked. Athrun nodded in response.

"Yep. Just about every power in the Earth Sphere wants us dead," Mu said bluntly. "I think the only entities left for us to trust are Orb and GGG."

"When the world is run by men like Muruta Azrael, Charles zi Britannia and Patrick Zala," Zero said as he suddenly entered the room, having overheard the conversation from outside. Athrun turned around to face the masked leader of the Black Knights, still offended that anyone would slander his father.

"You...you're Zero, the guy who led the Black Rebellion!" the blue-haired Coordinator exclaimed.

"And you must be Athrun, Patrick Zala's son," Zero replied. "I've heard about you from Yamato and Amalfi. Coming here on your own was a daring move, and such courage is commendable."

"I only came to confirm that my friends were alive," Athrun replied suspiciously; "And to determine why they had chosen to fight alongside you, a wanted terrorist."

"The only people I intend to strike fear into the hearts of," the masked man replied, "are those who oppress the weak and the powerless, and cause pointless strife to satisfy their own greed and desire."

Athrun looked back at Kira and Nicol. This sounded like something they would get behind. But before he could truly decide whether to confront Kira and Nicol in battle, he had to confirm his father's intentions.

"Well, I think I've heard enough. Now if you'll excuse me..."

But as he started to leave, he ran into Gai Murakumo and Kyoshiro Tohdoh, who immediately grabbed him, much to Kira's and Nicol's shock.

"Zero!" Kira cried. "Let him go - he's our friend!"

"I cannot assume that he came all this way just to check up on you," the masked man replied. "In all likelihood, he came to take back your two Gundams. After all, the Freedom and Harmony were both designed and manufactured by ZAFT."

Athrun sighed, realizing that struggling wasn't going to do much good. "Yes...I was assigned that mission by my fath...I mean, the Chairman of the Supreme Council," he admitted; "But please, you have to believe me - I had no intention of doing so until I knew what Kira and Nicol were fighting for!"

"You expect Zero to believe that?" Tohdoh said coldly.

"So, what shall we do with him?" Gai asked Zero.

"Take him to the _Archangel_ 's hold and lock him in there. I'll be assigning someone else to guard him this time...I can't exactly trust you completely after that Jovian escaped with two members of the Nadesico's bridge crew, Murakumo."

 _Don't tell me we're going to do THIS again!_ Kira thought, angry at the possibility of Zero using his friend as a bargaining chip.

"You..." Kira growled. "You...you hypocrite!"

"Kira, we'll treat him just as well as we treated Lacus..." Mu said, reassuringly.

"That's not the point!" Kira yelled angrily. "You're just like the people we're fighting against - holding someone hostage to gain an advantage over them tactically is the worst kind of...!"

"Athrun admitted that he was ordered to capture the Freedom and Harmony," Zero said in a strong, commanding tone; "Therefore we cannot allow him to leave. He can either fight alongside us or remain imprisoned for as long as we see fit."

"But I was from ZAFT, and you let me join without any questions!" Nicol protested.

"That is because you fought to protect the _Archangel_ in its hour of need. If Athrun is willing to put his life on the line for our cause, then he can be trusted. Until then, there is no other rational option."

Kira and Nicol sighed, realizing that Zero wasn't going to change his mind, and that there was some truth to his words. They watched silently as Gai and Tohdoh led him away…

* * *

Mylene, Ray, Veffidas, Liger and Dr. Chiba arrived at one of GGG Orbit Base's test facilities. Not far from the door was a large computer console with numerous screens for receiving, processing and displaying data. Near the console was a towering device that seemed almost alien in design, and on the ground was a bulky metal object that somewhat resembled a vest that was unzipped. One of the parts of the vest appeared to have a microphone attached. An electric guitar, a bass guitar, a keyboard and a drum set completed the picture. Also in the room was Mic Sounders the 13th, in his Boom Robo form.

"Hey, Fire Bomber!" Mic said in his usual rock-star-like manner.

"What is that thing?" Mylene said, gazing wondrously at the towering device.

"Perhaps it would be best if we had some context," Liger said. "Dr. Chiba, why don't you do the honors?"

The portly scientist cleared his throat and began.

"I'm sure you all know about the day over fifteen years ago? The day when the Zentradi came to our planet and contained the damage caused by Second Impact?"

The three Fire Bomber members nodded. The Zentradi Miracle was important in all of their lives.

"They used a mysterious energy that is closely linked to Spiritia. Ever since I heard that they had not only contained Second Impact, but caused all warfare to cease on the entire planet, my future was decided. Over the course of my university education and beyond, I sought to understand how and why it worked using scientific principles...and within the past year, with the help of GGG and Liger Shishioh, I have arrived at an answer - Song Energy!"

At that moment, Taiga, Lacus and Guy happened by, and decided to listen and watch..

"Song Energy, as Basara has shown in the past, has enormous potential," Dr Chiba continued; "It has the power to hamper or even harm the Protodevlin and their minions the Varauta...but in sufficient quantities, it may be able to affect time and space itself!"

Lacus gasped. The power of a song to move people was one thing, but to reshape reality?

"But to do that, it must first be harnessed - this is the purpose of the Song Energy System, you must first put this on." Mylene approached Dr. Chiba, who slipped the bulky-looking metal vest on to her. It closed around Mylene's body enough to ensure a snug but comfortable fit, and she immediately noticed that the vest was far lighter than it looked.

"Now, Mylene, please begin singing and playing. Ray, you and Veffidas can accompany her. Mic, you do so as well."

Mylene took a deep breath, then launched into Planet Dance, while everyone, particularly Lacus, watched with great interest, though they all quickly started bobbing their heads to the beat and melody.

Dr. Chiba and one of his assistants, meanwhile, watched as a number onscreen that represented the amount of song energy being generated.

"300 Chiba Song Units..." the assistant said, watching the numbers rise over the course of several minutes. "350...400...500...650...800...950...the 1,000 unit threshold has been reached!"

"Activate the energy converter now!" Dr. Chiba said. The machine behind Mylene started up. But nothing appeared to happen.

"Taiga, nothing's happening," Lacus said, puzzled as to what was going on.

"Guy, get the lights, would you?" Liger asked.

Guy nodded and flipped off the light switch near the door. Everyone gasped to see a small sphere of sparkling white light had formed near the microphone, and began to surround Mylene, then emanate out into the room. The sphere then flashed and disappeared, only to be replaced by a large white aura that wavered and swayed like a candle's flame in a gentle breeze. Everyone was in complete awe.

"Yeah! It works, Doctor Liger!" Mic said excitedly.

Just as Mylene finished the song, the aura slowly shrunk back into her body. Guy flipped the lights back on afterward.

"Excellent work, Mylene!" Dr. Chiba said proudly. "And I thought Basara was the only one with that kind of potential!" Mylene grinned widely and hopped up and down, giddy with excitement.

"May...I try?" Lacus asked. Dr. Chiba and Liger nodded. Mylene removed the vest and slipped it onto the Coordinator pop star. It fit just as snugly and comfortably. The process started up again, and Lacus began to sing.

"350...400...550...555...560..."

Lacus was excited. She was going to do it!

"..555...560...555...sir, it doesn't seem like she can go any higher."

Dr. Chiba sighed. It was a good try, but only Fire Bomber's music and Mic Sounders' Discs seemed to be able to break the 1,000 unit threshold.

Lacus, however, was baffled. It was practically known across PLANT that her voice had the power to move hearts and win over the people who listened to her...so why couldn't she break the threshold?

"Mylene just rocks more!" Mic chimed in.

Somehow, that struck a nerve with her. For the first time since she began her singing career, she began to doubt herself. Was she really winning people over because she was a great singer and lyricist, or was it because she was Siegel Clyne's daughter? Was she nothing more than the face of her father's agenda, as benevolent as it was?

Lacus' face, usually the very picture of calmness and serenity, turned to one of absolute distress and fear while her chest started to throb with pain, as if someone was trying to rip her heart out of it. She pulled off the vest and rushed out of the room, trying to hold back tears.

Everyone in the room saw Lacus' distress and looked up at Mic with expressions of disappointment and anger. It was only then that he realized why his words hurt her so.

But before they could do much, alarms started going off. The Primevals and Protodevlin were back.

"Oh dear...and the Sound Boosters are still on Macross," Dr. Chiba said despondently.

"Diamond Force can deliver 'em, can't they?" Ray asked.

"Good idea!" Mylene said. "I'll go warn Papa and Gamlin right away!"

* * *

The enemy numbers were slightly reduced from the last battle, but now the Primevals were front and center. On DREAM's side was the J-Ark, the white battleship. They agreed to a temporary alliance in order to deal with the mighty Primevals.

"Heh, to think I'd be fighting alongside them," J said as it stood at the helm of the J-Ark.

"IT WAS THE BEST OPTION," said Tomoro, the ship's computer. Tomoro was the true form of the Machine King Pinchernone, just as J was the true form of Pizza.

"I'm glad you weren't so stubborn, either," Kaidou added. "I was expecting that you'd resist working with them to the very end."

"No more words!" J declared. "The enemy approaches!"

One of the Varauta battleships extended a massive, stony arm from its bottom, and rushed at J-Ark. However, the Primevals were once again hampered - without Eye Primeval to anticipate the enemy's movements, they couldn't fight as well.

And it didn't help that Mylene was on the field either.

"Everyone, listen to my song!" she declared, before launching into her own personal theme, My Friends. While it wasn't the hot-blooded rock tune that Basara played, it did keep DREAM's spirits high, especially with the addition of the Sound Energy System.

But all the same, Arm managed to catch J-Ark in the bend of its arm.

"Hah! Your fate was sealed on that day on the Red Planet! Now, perish!"

But before Arm could crush J-Ark, the shadowy blur that was Ryoma's Black Getter rushed and slashed at the possessed battleship with a Tomahawk, causing the Primeval to lose his grip on the white ship.

"I've got this one...GETTER! BEAAAAAM!"

Ryoma fired his Getter Beam at point blank range, shattering Arm Primeval's body to pieces in one hit, and allows J-Ark to escape.

However, the Primevals had an ace up their sleeve. Liver Primeval, who was hanging back, opened up the hatch on its body, and Arm began to regenerate before their very eyes.

"Fools! Have you forgotten my power?" Liver laughed.

Kira, hearing this, realized that if they were going to defeat the Primevals, Liver had to be taken out. He sped the Freedom Gundam towards Liver, but the others spotted him.

"He's targeting Liver! Stop him!" Intestine cried out. Nail, Ear and Rib all launched projectiles at Freedom, but the skilled Coordinator was able to dodge or slash them away.

This also gave other members of DREAM a chance to handle things.

"KAISER BLAAAAADE!"

Mazinkaiser was able to slash Nail in half with one good swing.

"PHANTOM RING! PLUS! BROKEN...PHANTOOOOOOM!"

Star GaoGaiGar (the new name for GaoGaiGar's space-flight-enabled version) launched a Broken Phantom at Ear, piercing its body in one shot as well. This was quickly followed up by a combination attack of the Red Frame's Gerbera Straight and Harmony Gundam's beam sabers.

Rib, meanwhile was struck right in its eye by the Guren mk II.

"I want to see you burst, Primeval!"

The Radiant Wave Surger in the Guren's claw poured energy into the Primeval, who couldn't handle the painful surge. Immediately following her was Tohdoh's Zangetsu, who used his rocket-propelled sword to slice the wounded alien in two.

Finally, Kira managed to reach Liver. He slowed Freedom down and readied all available weapons systems. Numerous dots denoting weak points on Liver's body structure appeared, which Kira quickly locked on to.

Kira let out a hot-blooded cry as he fired all of the Freedom's beams at once, creating a dazzling and destructive light show that struck Liver in all of its weak points. However, the Primeval quickly began to regenerate.

"Leave this to me!" J declared. "J-DER, PLUG OUT!"

The head of the ship transformed into a robot about the size of the Freedom Gundam. Tomoro assumed control of J-Ark itself.

"PLASMA WING!"

Eight purple wings of light extended from its body, and it used them to propel J-Der forward.

"PLASMA SWOOOOORD!"

J-Der extended two purple energy blades from its hands, but then put his hands together, creating a single larger one. It blasted through Liver, and appeared out the other end with a Zonder Core in hand.

However, Tara wasn't quite so lucky. She had decided to pick on Intestine, whose specialty was the creation of micro black holes.

"BLACK HOLE!"

Immediately, Lifthrasir was drawn into the gravity well and yanked inside. Kaidou immediately noticed this and suddenly rushed out of J-Ark, assuming his own winged form to fly safely through the vacuum of space.

"Kaidou! Where are you going?!" J called out.

 _If they get a hold of HER,_ Kaidou thought, _then all is lost..._

"Wait!" Mamoru cried, and did the same to follow his classmate.

But before DREAM could follow, another massive energy blast ripped through the area. However, they were able to escape in time, and saw who had fired it - Glavil.

* * *

Tara found herself floating in a distorted, black and purple void outside of her mech. In desperation, she shifted to her rainbow-winged form, just as Kaidou and Mamoru appeared. While the green winged boy was relieved to see her all right, the red winged boy was not.

"...You!" he said with a scowl.

"Kaidou, she's our friend, Tara," Mamoru said, hoping to reassure him.

"No! This person is the true mastermind behind the 31 Machine Primevals..." Kaidou said angrily.

"What?!"

"Iophiel, the leader of Atik Yomin, the ones who caused the Zonder Metal go out of control in the first place!"

Tara was baffled by Kaidou's revelation. SHE was the leader of Atik Yomin, the angels that had been tormenting her from the beginning of her adventures? She had heard from Raziel that she was important to their plans...but being their leader was really a stretch.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm...I'm amazed you remember, Disaster Left by Abel," a woman's voice called out. A small, cloaked figure appeared before them. "I had expected that you would remember by now, Destruction Machine of Cain."

"Destruction Machine...of Cain?" Mamoru said. He knew he wasn't of this world, but a machine? That was news to Mamoru.

"Yes. The Destruction Machines of two of the Trinary Solar System's planets - the Red and Green Planets. Even though they were Mechanized long ago, still you oppose us?"

"What do you mean?" Mamoru said, interested in what Intestine Primeval had to say.

"It seems you truly don't remember. Very well. Your world was subsumed by the Zonder...every life form Mechanized, as Iophiel so commanded us. But Latio, son of Cain, was born with special powers that prevented him from becoming Zonderized."

"Latio..."

"To complement Latio," Kaidou said, "A device used to counteract both we Zonder and Atik Yomin was developed...the G-Stone."

"Abel, leader of the Red Planet, studied the G-Stone and from it developed the J-Jewel. With the power of the J-Jewel, a copy of Latio was developed with improved psychokinetic powers - Arma."

Mamoru gasped. Kaidou was a clone of him? He flew backwards a bit in shock.

"Furthermore," Intestine continued. "He developed the cyborg warrior Soldato-J forces, along with a fleet of Space Battleship J-Arks to serve as weapons against us."

"Wait...so Pizza...I mean J...is just one of many?!" Tara exclaimed, trying to process all this. Kaidou, meanwhile, was starting to wonder just how much Tara remembered.

"It matters not. They could not stop the Mechanization of the Red Planet. And once I eliminate you two, the victory of we 31 Machine Primevals is assured!"

However, Mamoru, who had already known of his alien nature, shook off Intestine's attempt to demoralize him. Even as memories of the destruction of his old world began to return, he still faced forward with courage.

"No! I'm still Mamoru Amami of Earth! My mother is Ai Amami, and my father is Isamu Amami!"

Tara, also shaken by these revelations, heard Mamoru's words, and remembered.

"I know who I am too!" Tara said defiantly. "Even if I was this Iophiel person in a past life, I'm Tara Amakuni right now, so shut your trap, Zonderian!"

"Destroy them, Black Hole!" Intestine cried out as a tentacle with a hole in it extended and began to draw everything into its gravity well. Before Tara and Mamoru could act, Kaidou got in the way, spread his arms out and fired a pink beam at her, which was sucked up by the black hole.

"Mamoru, Tara! You have to get out of here! I'll hold her off!"

"Kaidou...okay, I'm on it!"

Mamoru flew away, with Tara following close behind. But they didn't get far before she started feeling ill...she had no way of knowing what it was, but she too was succumbing to Spiral Poisoning. She returned to human form, and Mamoru quickly surrounded her in a telekinetic bubble before guiding her back into Lifthrasir's cockpit.

Meanwhile, Kaidou continued to match powers with Intestine Primeval.

"Arma, you've truly become like the denizens of that blue planet," Intestine said. "Perhaps it's because you've been living there for so long."

"No...I am a Destruction Machine," the red winged being declared; "Built to destroy you Machine Primevals!"

"Oh, are you sure you can do it?" Intestine chuckled. She allowed her hood to fly off, revealing the face of an aging woman.

"M-mother..." Kaidou gasped.

"Oh, my child, I've missed you so," Intestine said, using the voice of Kaidou's adoptive mother. "Please help me..."

The black hole disappeared, allowing the beam to strike the old woman's body.

"Mother!" Kaidou cried out, fearing the worst and dropping his guard. She grinned, and extended another tentacle at him, catching the boy unawares as she wrapped it around him tightly.

"Foolish boy...such is the weakness of humans!" Intestine laughed; "Now, this cell-destroying plasma will annihilate you! This is the end, Arma!"

But the boy would not be defeated so easily. The pendant he wore around his neck was one of the J-Jewels Abel had developed, and it began to shine brilliantly, filling him with a loud cry, he broke his bonds as his body emitted pure J-Jewel energy. Intestine Primeval generated another black hole to suck up the energy.

Seeing the stalemate, Tara turned Lifthrasir around and opened a pair of Thresholds - one in front of her, and one behind Intestine Primeval.

"So...this must be the J-Jewel's absolute defense wall..." Intestine grunted, unaware of what was about to happen; "Even so, you won't be able to move while keeping that up."

"And if you can't maintain your balance, you'll be sucked in by your own black hole," Kaidou replied with a small smirk.

Suddenly, a pair of beams shot out from the Threshold behind Intestine, with just enough force to knock her off balance. She was quickly sucked into the black hole, allowing Kaidou to back off. They took off after Mamoru, who had nearly escaped.

They couldn't see a white Threshold opened up where the black hole had been...and out came Intestine Primeval, unharmed but very, very annoyed.

 _Iophiel...have you truly forgotten? Or has life on that blue planet blinded you to reality?_

* * *

Things weren't going terribly well against Glavil. Even as DREAM unloaded all its weaponry on it, it seemed to shrug off everything but their strongest attacks, and even those did relatively little damage. Even the song energy being generated by Mylene, aimed at point blank range, wasn't having any major effects. And it didn't help that they had to deal with Brain Primeval, who was hovering out of range, opening portals and yanking asteroids to use as projectiles. Indeed, half the force was focused on fighting Glavil, while the other half was busy destroying the incoming asteroids.

"Man this guy is strong...and fast, too!" Kallen grunted. "How are we supposed to kill it if even Mylene can't do anything?!" She saw it open its mouth, and quickly rushed away. However, it instead grabbed Mylene and prepared to consume her.

"Mylene!" Tetsuya cried out.

But suddenly, a red blur whizzed by and stopped just as Glavil's mouth started to close, and struggled to hold it open. Mylene was shocked to see who was: Basara.

He had been watching the battle from the sidelines the whole time, frustrated with being unable to do anything, and concerned for Mylene's safety. When he saw Glavil doing a number on his friends, he couldn't stand it anymore. He leaped into his Variable Fighter and launched - just in time to stop Glavil's attempt to make Fire Bomber's bassist into a light snack.

As Mylene looked into the cockpit, she saw that Basara was trying his absolute hardest to sing. But still, no sounds came out of his mouth.

 _Basara, please...let me help you for once..._

Mylene started to sing "My Friends" once more. The Sound Energy began to fill Basara, restoring his Spiritia...as well as his voice.

He had been singing Totsugeki Love Heart, but now his voice could heard, the Song Energy filling the void. Mylene, elated to hear Basara's voice again, began to sing along with him. Now working together, the power of the song lashed out at Glavil, causing him to cry out with pain.

Meanwhile, ChoRyuJin and Grendizer managed to slip away and go head to head with Brain Primeval.

"DOUBLE GUN!"

The combined robot opened fire with both guns, striking Brain with ease.

"DOUBLE HAKEN!"

Grendizer slashed Brain Primeval with its hakens, then smacked it into the portal, sending it far away.

Seeing that things had turned against them, the Primevals whipped out their trump card.

"PRIMEVAL...FUUUUUSION!"

The five remaining Primevals transformed into bits of purple energy, and they all rushed into the wounded Glavil, and began to change it. Even Tara, Mamoru and Kaidou were able to watch this.

It grew to twice its original size and incorporated the component Primevals into its form - its right arm became even bulkier; its left hand grew long, wicked claws; several ribs jutted out of its torso; its horns grew even longer; and its tail grew to several times the length of its body, coiling around its legs while its shape became that of intestines.

When that was done, the fused Primeval let out a great cry. The numerous asteroids that Brain Primeval had thrown, but had been destroyed by the various members of DREAM, began to gather and merge below the abomination, where it landed safely.

Everyone gaped in horror at this new monstrosity.

"That thing," Zero gasped. "Its energy is incredible!"

"It's as great..." Taiga gasped; "...No...it's an even greater monster than EI-01!"

"Send out the Mic Force!" Liger called out.

One by one, Mic Sounders the 13th and twelve other copies of him launched out of Orbit Base, and transformed.

"LET'S GO, MY BROTHERS!" Mic the 13th called out. "CIRCLE FORMATION!"

"Quickly, load Disk X!" Taiga ordered.

"DISC X, VERSION UP! SET ON! DAZZLING DOUBLE V!"

The thirteen mechs loaded a new version of Disc X into their disc players.

"Everyone, back off!" Mikoto warned everyone. "The Mic Force is going to try a combined Solitary Wave attack!"

The Mic Force arranged themselves in a circular formation, and began to charge up as DREAM backed off.

 **"SOLITARY WAVE RISER...FIRE!"** Taiga bellowed.

The thirteen musician robots fired at once, creating a massive blast of microwave energy that sped right for the combined Primeval. But it didn't seem to worry. It extended a barrier which seemed to entire absorb the beam, where it in fact disassembled it atom by atom.

"No way!" Kira exclaimed.

"It's undamaged!" Guy cried out.

"It didn't even scratch it," Ryoma growled; "This thing must be as powerful as Shin Dragon..."

"It can block a solitary wave?" Taiga gasped. "But...Liger and Leo's simulations..."

"Fools! Did you not think I anticipated this?" the combined Primeval boomed. "Your solitary wave cannot affect us, now that we have combined with this mighty Protodevlin. Now, suffer!"

The combined Primeval raised its right arm, and the forearm began to shine.

"Oh crap, not again!" Koji yelled.

But before it could fire, another massive blast struck it dead on. It couldn't disassemble the beam, since it had been busy charging.

Suddenly, a familiar, massive robot came into view - one that Fire Bomber and a few other members of the group recognized.

"Come in, Orbit Base and DREAM...this is Captain Maximilian Jenius of the _Battle 7_ at your service!"

"Papa!" Mylene cheered. "He made it!"

"Damage to enemy is approximately 35 percent," said a green, wrinkled head aboard a ship, which actually was the head of a Zentradi. "Target also appears to be dazed. I suggest we launch Diamond Force to deliver the Sound Boosters."

"Good idea. Bridge to Diamond Force, you are clear to launch! Deliver the Sound Boosters to Fire Bomber immediately, then provide cover fire!"

Several Variable Fighters, including Gamlin, Docker and Kinryu, launched out. The three lead planes each carried a device that looked like a cross between a jet back and a sound system.

"Basara! Mylene! Ray! Get ready!" Gamlin called out.

The three lead planes launched the new systems forward. Fire Bomber broke away to dock with the upgrades.

Just as the combined Primeval shook off its daze, it was struck by several missiles from the Variable Fighters.

"No way you're stopping the rock, ya big lug!" Kinryu bellowed.

"Hey, Mic Force!" Guy called out. "Can you manage another Solitary Wave?"

"Sorry, but our bodies aren't gonna be able to hold out..." said Mic the IIIrd.

"C'mon, brothers, we're Braves!" Mic the XIIIth said; "Man up and let's do it!"

"Wait for us, guys!" Basara yelled. "Let's do this together, and show this freak the true power of our song!"

The Mic Force arranged themselves in a circle once more, but now Fire Bomber was in the center.

"HEY, PRIMEVAL! LISTEN TO OUR SONG!"

The Mics' began to charge up.

"LET'S DO IT!" Basara yelled in the hot-blooded manner he could. **"TRY AGAIN...VERSION X!"**

The Mic Force's mass-produced Disc X, combined with Fire Bomber's most awesome song, unleashed a super-charged Solitary Wave. The Song Energy gave it the additional wallop it needed to fly right through the Primeval Fusion's defenses, instantly overloading its Atomic Disassembly barrier and piercing its body through its head. Its black hole powers didn't even have a chance to start sucking the energy in. The Song Energy, having also powered up the other members of DREAM, allowed them to launch their own attacks.

The Primevals broke apart in the face of these attacks, leaving a horribly damaged Glavil, as well as a lot of tiny asteroids, in their place. Quickly realizing it was outmatched, it pushed off the massive structure it had been standing on and took off.

Unfortunately, DREAM saw another ES Window open where Brain Primeval had been, revealing a massive asteroid.

"...That asteroid!" Leo Shishioh cried out; "It's at least ten kilometers in size! That's as large as the one that killed off the dinosaurs!"

"Basara! A little help?!" Kei called out.

"S-sorry guys, I'm bushed," the rock star panted. The Mic Force also looked rather worn out.

"Fine, we'll just push it away like we always do!" Koji declared. He flew Mazinkaiser into the asteroid's path, and readied its attack.

 **"FIRE BLASTER!"**

The energy beam struck the asteroid, but did little to slow it down. Shin Getter and Black Getter rushed up next to him.

"Ryoma!" Go called out.

"Gotcha! **GETTER...BEAAAAAAAAAMMM!"**

Both Getters fired their Getter Beams at the asteroid, but still it barely slowed down.

"Everyone! Don't give up!" Tetsuya called out. **"BREAST BURRRRRN!"**

"No matter how many times they might try, we must protect the Earth! **ANTI-GRAVITY STORM!** "

The Super Robots, working together, began to slow the meteor down more significantly, though it was still coming out of the ES Window.

"Damn it...guess I'll have to push it back in too," Guy said. But ChoRyuJin, who had been helping fight off the Primevals as well put his hand in front of GaoGaiGar.

"Captain. You must survive. Technically, I am not a living thing, but a machine. I am sure you have backups of my personality and memories. I will live on in my..."

"No! Don't say that, ChoRyuJin!" Guy replied angrily; "You can't be replaced! There's only one you, and once you're gone, that's it!"

"That's all the more reason that it has to be me!" the robot retorted. To Guy's shock, the robot kicked GaoGaiGar away before he sped off towards the meteor.

"SYMMETRICAL OUT!"

ChoRyuJin split into HyoRyu and EnRyu once more as they reached the falling asteroid. They turned around, pressed their backs into the rock, and opened up their chests, revealing the GS-Rides contained within.

"Let's do it, brother!" EnRyu bellowed.

"Yes," HyoRyu said.

"HyoRyu! EnRyuu!" Mamoru cried out.

"GGG...DREAM...it's been an honor fighting by your side." HyoRyu said.

"Farewell, heroes," EnRyu spoke.

Even Zero, who knew what they were going to try doing, wasn't eager to see them sacrifice themselves like this. The Super Robots who had been holding off the meteor also realized what the two GGG mechs were going to do, and rushed away, even as their hearts ached to be unable to do anything to stop them.

 **"LEVEL!"**

 **"NINE THOUSAND PLUS!"**

 **"SUPERNOVAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The GS-Rides in their systems deliberately went critical, creating two blasts of G-Stone energy forceful enough to nudge the ten-kilometer-wide meteor right back into the ES Window, and taking them with it.

"We...can get him back...right?" Mamoru whimpered.

"I'm sorry," Liger said, bowing his head in sadness. "There's no way he can return in his condition. He will drift in the space between Mars and Jupiter for eons, if not forever."

DREAM could only watch as the ES Window closed. However, they were still able to maintain radio contact.

"Everyone..."

"HyoRyu! EnRyu!" Guy Shishioh declared; "One day...we will come back for you and bring you home! I promise!"

"And I'll be coming too!" Mamoru cried out. "For sure!"

"Roger that..."

"Until that day comes...please...watch over our younger brothers..."

"We will wait...for as long as we need to..."

"Trusting you...without fail..."

"We are certain...that we'll meet again..."

Finally, the signal cut out.

* * *

Back in the Chinese Federation, FuRyu and RaiRyu, who were still charged with guarding the Empress, suddenly sensed something amiss and stared straight up at the heavens as they stood out at the palace gates. Li Xingke and Tianzi, who were with them, noticed this odd change in behavior.

"FuRyu, Rairyu...is something wrong?" Xingke asked.

"Yes," RaiRyu said. "I feel like someone very important to us has just..."

"Your brothers?" Tianzi said, worried as well.

"I-I'm sorry," Xingke said regretfully. "If I hadn't kept you here..."

"Don't trouble yourself, Li Xingke," FuRyu reassured him. "Their sacrifice has surely saved countless lives. For their sake, we must continue our own mission of protecting Your Highness."

"No. I'll be fine with just Xingke around," Tianzi said after a few moments of thought. "Go to GGG and DREAM and help them."

"But..." the two brothers said together in protest.

"I am your Empress, and you will do as I say!" Tianzi said in a commanding tone that sounded adorable coming out of her mouth. "I order you to go to GGG and DREAM to help them!"

The two Chinese mechs sighed.

"Very well. May the gods protect you, Empress," the green robot said, bowing respectfully.

"And likewise to you, Li Xingke," the yellow robot said, bowing as well. Without another word, the two robots marched out of the palace, hopping over the palace walls and heading off into the mountains to GGG's Chinese headquarters…

* * *

The ruins of Mars continued to turn up numerous discoveries as the Martian Successors, a faction of Jovians who remained bitter about the war long ago, dug around. Led by Haruki Kusakabe, they sought to take Mars back and then punish their old enemies from Earth for the injustices caused so long ago.

Watching from the atmosphere was Kusakabe himself, aboard the Jovian flagship Kagurazuki. He was a tall thin man with a look of sober, sinister conviction on his face.

Suddenly, the door opened behind him, and Tsukumo, the Jovian that escaped from DREAM, entered and saluted.

"Sir...our men have just found something in the northeastern quadrant of the ruins...and you're not going to believe what it is!"

"Put it up on the monitor," Kusakabe said. He looked into the monitor, which showed the discovery...

Two fossilized robots.

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. I didn't change all that much, which is why it's coming right after the last Ra Cailum chapter. Anyway, until next time, mecha fans!_


	80. Chapter 50 Ra Cailum

_This one's another pair of chapters combined into one massive chapter, but this one has additional content, especially now that_ Devilman _is on the scene! Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 50 (Ra Cailum) - Dark Truths Revealed! Kurogane's Longest Day!**

Back at Kurogane House, Bright, Amuro and Simon met with Akira Fudo - they had a lot of questions for him. Miki was elsewhere, getting freshened up after her harrowing experience. It was still early evening, so people were yet to settle down.

"The Demon Tribe...what an awful bunch," Amuro said. "Just when I thought this world couldn't go any more mad…"

"Akira Fudo, you seem to have knowledge of them," Bright said. "Please tell us anything and everything you know about the demons. Janus Olendra has told us a fair amount, but I'm sure there are gaps only you can fill."

"Yeah...and about that 'Devilman' form," Simon added. Fudo sighed and thought about the best way to put this. He had the knowledge of the demon that fused with him - but even that had its limits.

"Well, The first thing you need to know is that demons normally are insubstantial," Fudo explained. "They need to possess a human before they take on a material shape."

"So ALL of those demons...were once humans?" Janus exclaimed, not having heard this. "Even that horrible Jinmen guy?"

"Yes, but humans who lose to the demon cease to be human at all," Fudo replied grimly. "It takes over its host completely - body, mind and soul."

"Sounds a lot like the Invaders," Gurren Lagann's pilot said. "But if what Janus said is true, you DIDN'T lose to the demon that possessed you."

"That's right," Fudo said with a little smirk. "If a person has a strong enough will and a heart that loves peace, justice and all that, they can retain control of their bodies - and they become like me - a demon with a human heart...a Devilman!"

"There must be drawbacks and limitations, though," Amuro said.

"I'll admit it can be a struggle to hold on to your human heart," the young demon said, "the demon inside never really goes away, and your personality still changes somewhat."

"Yeah. This guy used to be a real wimp and crybaby," Janus chimed in. "But now he's a bonafide badass!"

"If you overcame the demon within," Bright said, rubbing his chin. "You must have access to its memories. Would you know anything about the Demon Tribe's motives, Akira?"

"They seem to be working for remnants of the old Mycenae Empire and for Hau Dragon," Hi-Nu Gundam's pilot said, "So I'd guess that their goal must be the destruction of human civilization." At this, Fudo sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry," he said with a shrug. "I don't know anything more than you do, so your guess is as good as mine. The demon that possessed me must have always been a loner, so it's been out of the loop."

"I see. Well, your assistance is appreciated," the captain of the _Ra Cailum_ said. "You and your friend are free to go." But as Fudo turned to leave, Janus grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you join up with us?" Granlif's pilot suggested.

"I concur," Amuro said. "Normally we'd prefer if our soldiers have access to some sort of mobile weapon or Super Robot, but your power as Devilman is clearly on par with them. You'd be a great asset to our forces if you joined up."

"I'll pass - I'm not gonna become a Federation soldier," Fudo said, removing Janus' hand. "Besides, I have people here that I need to protect and can't leave behind. But I'll be glad to lend a hand if it means protecting Miki and her family..."

* * *

Fudo, Miki and Janus walked down a still-busy street toward the Grand Shogun hotel.

"Thanks for walking with us back to our hotel, Janus," Miki said. "Though if I had known there was a place as nice as Kurogane House, I would have convinced my parents to have us stay there!"

"There's one thing I still wanted to know," Janus said. "What exactly caused you to get possessed, Fudo?" The young man grimaced, but nonetheless decided to explain.

"Have you ever heard of a Sabbath Party?" he asked.

"Can't say I have," Janus said.

"They're wild parties with all sorts of drugs, alcohol and even sex," Fudo explained. "They're a big thing among kids and young adults who got caught up in the One Year War as children, especially people who still live here on Earth. But the one we went to was up in the Neo-Japan Colony."

Miki shuddered as she recalled the scene - a mix of young people dancing, popping pills, chugging alcohol, having wild sex, and even fighting, all while heavy electronic music seemed to smash her eardrums.

"Apparently, the demons are attracted to places where people lose their reason," Fudo then said.

"I can't imagine you two being party animals," Janus said. "How'd you end up going?"

"One of my friends from the Colony, a guy named Ryo Asuka, took Miki and I to one," his former rival replied; "He said he wanted to learn the truth about the demons."

"Akira…" Miki mumbled. She was clearly starting to get distressed.

"After he got drunk," Fudo continued, "he took a broken wine bottle and just started...stabbing people. Something about demons loving blood. It didn't take long before people started turning into demons, and everything got out of control..."

"Seriously, that's enough, Akira!" Miki shouted. "Just thinking about it…" Finally seeing Miki's distress was enough to make Fudo stop.

"I'm sorry, Miki," he said, holding his precious girl close. "I was just..."

"No, it's my fauly," Janus said regretfully. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Some things are best left in the past. How about we talk about something else?" Miki nodded. She and Janus soon began shooting the breeze about other things, but Fudo still had it on his mind.

 _But Ryo,_ he thought, _I still don't get it. Why were you so happy to die that day while Miki and I lived?_

* * *

"Hey, Puru Two...why aren't you using the Queen Mansa?" Judau asked. "It's way more powerful than the Quebley mk II, right?" He, Domon, Rain and the two Purus were heading for downtown, and the question had been bugging the ZZ's pilot for some time.

"I feel like I should be using the same kind of machine as my sisters," the former Zeon soldier replied. "Besides, it's too heavy and bulky for use in these kind of conditions." Rain smiled, and Puru giggled.

"How very sweet of you, Puru Two," Rain said. "And practical. I guess that comes with being a professional soldier, right?"

"Look, everyone!" Puru exclaimed when they reached the avenue they were heading for. "It's so pretty!"

Indeed, the streets were almost ablaze with neon lights of every color, advertising all sorts of establishments - including government-run casinos. And with the night still young, the streets were still lively and full of people - as if the earlier incidents had never happened. The group couldn't help but be surprised at the resilience of the people attending the Gundam Fight.

"I'm amazed they haven't shut the whole city down after the incident with the Kedora AND the Demon Tribe," Puru Two said. "I guess the Gundam Fight Finals are a big deal."

"It's not just a big party," Domon said. "It's a tournament to determine which of the Colony Nations will lead the Earth Federation for the next four years. It might be the only thing that keeps the Federation politicians from backstabbing each other and trying to weasel their way into control."

"But the Gundam Fighters themselves don't rule, even though they do all the work," the Zeon soldier said with a leer. "I can understand why Zeon never sent their own Gundam Fighter." Domon nodded in agreement. But if he was going to free his father, he had to win the Finals and make Neo-Japan the ruling Colony Nation.

As they walked, Judau soon spotted a particular place he had wanted to go to since arriving.

"Hey, an arcade!" he said excitedly. "Let's go see, you guys!" Domon and Rain nodded, and ushered the children in. The arcade was not just a place for games. It was also a casino, and people were playing all sorts of gambling machines.

"Arcades look the same everywhere nowadays," Domon said with a sigh. Suddenly, they noticed a huge crowd gathered around a particular machine. It was a game with two competitors on separate platforms, each wearing a VR helmet and control cables attached to bands on the joints. This allowed them to control two holographic fighters in the center, which moved as the players did. On the base was a screen display bets and potential winnings for those who opted to gamble.

Amazingly, Judau recognized this machine on sight.

" _Super Big Battle Bros. III Ultra Turbo: Special Edition_?!" he exclaimed. "They seriously released it here before the Sides got it?!"

"You know it, Judau?" Rain asked.

"It's the latest VR simulation game," he said. "They're all the rage up on the Sides, but it looks like they're popular here too!"

"Typical of the Earthnoids and Colony Nations to get all the good stuff first," Puru Two muttered as the group went over to get a closer look. The fighter on the left, a small but fit girl controlling a female human fighter with orange hair and blue eyes. She was wiping the floor with the one on the right, who was controlling a green-skinned, ogre-like fighter.

"Kinda looks like the Gundam Fight," Domon commented. "The cables and helmet must work like the Mobile Trace System." Finally, the girl fighter smacked the ogre in the face - sending it, and the man controlling it, crashing to the floor. The match was over.

"Whoa, that girl's insanely good!" Judau exclaimed. With the match over, the loser removed his helmet and limped his way down the ladder while the girl removed her helmet and shook off her sweat.

Domon immediately recognized the girl.

"Hey, it's Allenby Beardsley!" he exclaimed. "The one I gave my room to!" The name startled Rain - it was a name she knew as well.

"Domon, isn't she Neo-Sweden's Gundam Fighter?" she gasped. This immediately got Domon even more interested.

Meanwhile, Allenby surveyed the crowd as a hologram of a cartoony figure appeared - the game's mascot, a man with a toupee, a pointy mustache, glasses, a green and red suit, and wearing a snare drum for some reason.

"Victory once again goes to the Byak-Ko player!" the mascot said in a high-pitched, nasal voice while going through all sorts of excited animations. "And that makes sixteen victories in a row! Is there anyone else who has the courage to step up and take on this champion?! Anyone?! Anyone?! Anyone?!"

"It's no fun to win sixteen matches in a row when none of them are a real challenge!" Allenby called down.

"Think you can take on a fellow Gundam Fighter, Allenby Beardsley?" Domon called out as he stepped forward. Allenby looked at him and gasped with surprise - as did the crowd, and even the mascot.

"Domon Kasshu?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness!" the mascot exclaimed, suddenly looking nervous. "A-a Gundam Fighter?"

Rain, as a programmer, couldn't help but admire how advanced the AI was...the mascot interacted with others as if it was a real person...something she thought only androids could do. But when she turned to Domon, she noticed something about him - he was looking at her in a way that he usually didn't look at other people...even at her.

"Uh-oh, Rain's jealous, sister," Puru whispered to Puru Two.

"You don't need to be a Newtype to figure that out," she replied.

"Will you accept?" the mascot then said as he turned to Allenby.

"Sure, why not," Allenby replied with a haughty smirk. "Just because he's a pro fighter doesn't mean he's good at this game. Besides, this might be fun." With that, Domon started walking toward the platform.

"You heard it, folks!" the mascot said excitedly. "It's a real treat for you tonight...two Fighters going at it outside of their Gundams! Place your bets now!"

"Well, this may not be a Gundam Fight match," Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter said as an assistant helped him put on the gear and select a fighter. "But don't expect me to go easy on you." He picked the named Seiryu Long - a young man in a blue outfit with green hair similarly styled to Domon's.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Allenby said eagerly. Just then, the two platforms were surrounded by a sort of low-power I-Field as the mascot appeared again. He did a quick spin, shifting to an announcer's outfit, complete with a bow tie and microphone.

"Super Big Battle Bros. III...ready, go!" he yelled before disappearing, and the two holographic fighters appeared a moment later. Almost immediately, the two fighters went at it - Allenby attacked first with a punch, but Domon narrowly dodged.

 _She's better than I thought,_ Domon said to himself. _Time to get serious!_

 _I should have expected this from Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter,_ Allenby thought; _I'd better step up my game!_

"Whoa, look at them go!" Puru exclaimed. "They're so fast!" Indeed, they were so quick, that even the three Newtypes could barely keep up with their movements. The crowd cheered as the two fighters fought with all their might.

"Domon's serious," she gasped below the cheers of the crowd. "But at the same time, he's really enjoying it…"

But there was something else having trouble keeping up with them - the machine itself. Its struggle to keep track of the player's inputs was taxing every circuit inside, and soon the machine started to overheat - and it began to spark with electricity and emit smoke...but neither Allenby nor Domon paid any heed.

"Um...I don't think the machine should be doing that," Judau said nervously.

"It's gonna blow!" someone in the crowd screamed. In moments, the entire casino was in a panic as people began to rush for the exits. Rain and the three Newtypes did as well just as fire trucks and police cars were hurrying to the scene.

Finally, the two fighters were only freed from the thrill of battle when an explosion from within the machine rocked the platforms. Realizing what was happening, the two escaped together, exiting the building just as it was filled with smoke.

"Domon…thank goodness!" Rain said with relief when the two appeared.

"Well, I guess my fun's over for today," Allenby sighed.

"Seems so," Domon sighed as well. "But it sure was fun!"

"I had a blast too!" she said, smiling happily. "You were the first person to be able to play on my level. I actually hope we get to have a match against each other! Thanks again for giving me your room!"

"Say, why don't you walk back to Kurogane House with us?" Domon suggested. "I never see you there...is this where you've spent all of your time between your matches?" Allenby blushed with embarrassment.

"Uhhhhh…" was all she could say before Rain suddenly grabbed Domon by his cape and started pulling him along.

"Let's go, buddy!" she said angrily. "It's way past EVERYONE'S bedtime!" As the three Newtypes and Allenby watched the two disappear into the crowd, the Gundam Fighter shook her head.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" she said. "He and I were just having fun."

 _I guess the saying's true,_ Judau thought. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…_

* * *

Another week went by uneventfully - for the most part. DREAM continued to cheer on the members of the Shuffle Alliance in their battles, and each of them continued to win in spite of great odds.

A week after the incident with the Demon Tribe, Janus walked into one of the tea rooms of Kurogane House - only to find it occupied.

He saw a sickly-looking Tsubasa standing at the back of the room, staring at something on the far wall in abject terror. He looked over in that direction, and did see something there – a barely visible cloud of vaguely human-shaped purple mist that appeared to be kneeling. It stood up from its kneeling position started walking towards him. But before Janus could move, the apparition suddenly walked right into him...but it was as if he was nothing but air.

Tsubasa, however, suddenly started scowling, a look of sheer insanity in his eyes. To Janus' shock, she drew her knife made of Super Alloy Z and lunged at him. He barely managed to dodge in time.

"Whoa! Mistress, what the hell's gotten into you?!"

"Go away, go away, go awaaaaaay!" she cried, charging again. Janus was barely able to avoid each slice and stab as he backed through the hall.

"Tsubasa, it's me, Janus! From DREAM! Kouji's friend! Your guest!"

"Shut up!" the mistress screamed. "Why are you even here?! SHUT...UUUUUUP!"

Sai Saichi was the first to wake up as a result of this noise - he saw Tsubasa attacking Janus and quickly decided to act. With great speed and agility, he dashed up behind the crazed mistress and tackled her, causing her to drop the knife. But Tsubasa's fury was so great that she wasn't held there for long. She managed to throw Sai off of her, grab the sharp blade and continue her attack.

Finally, she backed Janus against the wall. She held him by the throat and raised the knife to stab him, grinning and chuckling.

She looked down suddenly and saw several other members of DREAM, including Juzo and Kouji gathered below her.

"Stay back! I'm going to send him back to the other side where he belongs!" she cried threateningly, her eyes wild like a rabid beast's.

"Take it easy, lady!" Chibodee yelled.

"Mistress, what's going on?!" Kouji cried. He still wasn't completely ready to acknowledge Tsubasa as his mother, especially after hearing how she had killed his father.

"He's come to take IT back!" the mistress said with a sneer; "I won't let him...I can't!"

"Take what back?!" Kouji asked. He heard the light steps of someone coming up behind Tsubasa.

"You saw it in the images Raideen showed us! You must have as well, Professor Kabuto! Now stay back or I'll..."

But Sai soon reappeared, smacking the mistress in the head with a flying kick before pushing back off the wall, grabbing the knife in midair and sliding to a stop on the smooth wooden floors. He looked up and grinned at how awesome he must have looked.

"Why...why now..." Tsubasa groaned as she collapsed. Kouji rushed up and caught her as she fell. Juzo followed close behind, looking at his pupil with concern.

Both of them looked up and saw someone gazing at them coldly:

The ghost of another Tetsuya Tsurugi.

* * *

Later that morning, a cloaked and hooded figure entered the resort just as Viral was walking by. Cross, in the meantime, was manning the front desk.

"You. Take me to the mistress." the figure said in a voice that sounded like two people were talking in unison. Viral recognized it almost immediately. He was about to strike at the figure when Cross held out his hand.

"Wait," the ex-criminal said; "I doubt this person would have come marching straight up to our doors in broad daylight if they had malicious intentions. Isn't that right, Baron Ashura?"

The figure removed its hood to reveal that very two-faced servant of Dr. Hell.

* * *

Rain was completely baffled. Even with the limited medical supplies available, she felt that she should be able to determine what was ailing the now-ill Tsubasa - and yet she couldn't. Dr. Kabuto and Akira were watching over her, while Judau, Puru, and Simon had come in to check up on her, though they seemed nervous, as if they sensed something hostile.

Her face was ghostly pale, and heavy bags formed under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in months. But there were no signs of any sort of infection, internal damage or the like. It was if something was sucking the very life out of her at a slow but deliberate rate.

Cross soon appeared at the door with Baron Ashura right behind him. Judau and Simon stood up, but neither Juzo nor Tsubasa looked at all alarmed to see the two-faced being. In fact, Juzo stood up to cordially greet him.

"Baron Ashura," he said.

"Juzo Kabuto," both halves of Ashura said. It then took one glance at Tsubasa, and immediately seemed to know what was wrong with her. But she addressed it first.

"Ashura...do you see it?" she groaned. "Surely the old man and I aren't the only ones who can see it."

"I see nothing," Ashura's female half said.

Tsubasa smirked. "Then it must be a trick of Pygman's."

"Pygman?" Puru asked; "Is he like a manbearpig or something?"

"No...He must be one of Dr. Hell's flunkies," Judau replied. No one in DREAM had ever encountered Pygman before.

"Even if I can't see it, I can sense it," Ashura's male half said. "There's no mistaking it."

"I sense it too," Judau said. He concentrated as he stared at the spot where Ashura and Tsubasa had been looking. The young Newtype managed to see a human-shaped mass of purple haze, albeit more clearly than Janus had, in the place where Tetsuya's ghost was sitting.

"If Pygman's involved, the cause is obvious," Juzo concluded; "That shaman must have summoned up HIS ghost to drain her life force."

"You're serious, Dr. Kabuto?" Rain said skeptically; "A ghost?"

"Thank you for your diagnosis," Tsubasa said; "I appreciate it."

"It benefits us as well," both halves of Ashura said. "If you don't mind, we'd like to keep our head down here for a while. We must also have a word with Juzo and the pilot of Raideen."

"Sure," the mistress replied; "Besides, I doubt he's going to leave either...right, Tetsuya?"

* * *

Miku quietly sat in the meditation garden, trying hard not to let Tsubasa's condition bother her. Masato was elsewhere, doing some system checks on Zeorymer.

Though she knew that it was the boy's reason for being, she was starting to regret forcing Masato to pilot the powerful robot. 'Other Masato' was starting to take over more and more frequently, and for longer periods of time - and as timid as normal Masato was, she liked him so much better.

Miku wondered if anyone knew what was truly going on with him. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind, and yank her into the ground - or more specifically, a Threshold.

The next thing she knew, the girl was in a throne room of some sort. She looked up and saw Yuratei sitting on the throne. She turned around and saw the grinning visage of Psycho Jenny, along with the faceless Kushiel.

"Most impressive, Kushiel," Yuratei said to the demon. "I had not anticipated that you would be quite so literal when you said that she would be in our hands in the blink of an eye."

"You're..." Miku gasped.

"Yes. I am Yuratei, leader of Hau Dragon," the empress replied. "I am the one who commands the Hakkeshu." She turned to the ever-grinning demon and the faceless angel.

"Leave us for now, Kushiel," she commanded. With that, Kushiel disappeared into a Threshold. Yuratei and the grinning demon looked down at Miku as they pondered what to do with her…

* * *

"So, how is your new body holding up, Lorelei?" Xengar asked the girl when they met in the hallway not far from the meditation garden. "I know it's not the one your father made, but..."

"No, Xengar - Shiro's grandpa did a great job!" the android girl answered happily. "He followed my father's blueprints exactly, so it's just like my old one!"

She twirled around once to show it off, and as she did, she caught sight of Masato, who had completed his maintenance on Zeorymer hours ago. An expression of worry was on his face, as if he was having trouble finding something precious to him.

"Masato? What's wrong?" Lorelei asked, seeing the teen's discomfort.

"Have you guys seen Miku?" he asked. "I've looked just about everywhere in Kurogane House for her, but I can't seem to find her. It's like she just up and vanished."

"Last I checked, she was in the meditation garden," Xengar replied. "Maybe she's still there?"

"Maybe," Masato said; "That IS the one place I haven't looked yet."

"C'mon, let's go!" Lorelei said. The three walked over to the meditation garden.

To their surprise, they saw Akira there, examining the ground. Masato approached the pilot of Raideen.

"Akira, you didn't happen to see Miku in here, did you?" Zeorymer's pilot asked.

Akira shook his head, but seemed to know what the cause of the girl's disappearance was.

"No. But I believe she was kidnapped," he said grimly. "Possibly by an agent of Atik Yomin."

"Kidnapped?!" Masato exclaimed, shocked at the idea. "But how can you tell?"

Akira pointed to a large, shallow and circular indentation in the ground.

"Look at the ground. Doesn't it look exactly like a Threshold does?"

"Threshold?" Lorelei said quizzically. "You mean those portals that let you guys travel between universes? Shiro told me about those, but I've never seen one!"

"Yes," Akira said. "But the Threshold is primarily used to travel between two points in space instantaneously."

"But now the question is, who was Atik Yomin doing the dirty work for?" Xengar said, rubbing his chin.

"Hau Dragon would be my guess," a voice came from behind them. They turned around to see a face they hadn't expected to see in quite some time, if ever again.

"Oki?!" Masato exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I've been sent to...keep an eye on things," Oki replied. "I must say I'm disappointed in you for letting the fire and water Hakkeshu mechs escape when you fought the Guyana Highlands. If you hadn't deal with them here, who knows what could have happened?"

"I-I'm sorry..." the boy said meekly.

"On the other hand," the man in sunglasses continued; "I must commend you for dealing with the Devil Gundam so handily. Then again, it is due to the power of the Dimensional Coupler System."

"Dimensional Coupler System?" Xengar asked.

"Yes. It was invented by the same man who built Zeorymer and the other Hakkeshu robots. We're not sure how it exactly works, but we do know what it can do - it can generate explosions anywhere, even in a vacuum. It also allows Zeorymer to bend spacetime to travel relatively short distances instantly, and to protect itself with an incredibly strong barrier."

 _That sounds very similar to Threshold technology_ , Xengar thought; _Could there be a deeper connection between the Hakkeshu and Atik Yomin?_

* * *

Axis was slowly making its way toward Earth when Char suddenly got an unexpected phone call as he was chatting with Haman and Chara.

"Char, my boy!" the voice on the other end said - it was one that immediately set the Red Comet on edge, but he put the call on speaker so his right hand lady and her subordinate could listen in, though he silently indicated that he wanted them to be quiet.

"Wong Yunfat, soon-to-be former leader of the Earth Federation," Char said with a bit of contempt laced in his diplomatic tone. "What brings you into contact with your worst enemy like this?"

"You say that like Neo-Hong Kong is going to lose," Wong chuckled. "And 'enemy'? Don't be silly! All this is a result of a big misunderstanding that happened almost a century ago! You learned about the Laplace Incident in school, right?"

"Of course," the leader of Neo Zeon said. "Because the original Universal Century charter was lost in the explosion, the Colony Nations rewrote it in their favor, and used it as an excuse to mistreat us Spacenoids. You of all people must realize that."

"Listen, my good man," the leader of the Earth Federation replied. "You and I are actually kindred spirits. We see all this muck and filth all over the place, if you know what I mean, and it drives us bananas."

 _Muck and filth?!_ Haman thought, clenching her fists; _Has he looked in a mirror?!_

"It's politicians, my friend!" Wong said. "They're the problem...they're the ones wrecking the Earth with the Gundam Fight!"

"Says the man who turned it into a bombastic carnival," Chara muttered.

"But I'm not like the rest of them," the man continued; "I only play the game because I've got no other choice, Char. Sure, old man Tohou Fuhai was the one who got me here, but in order to keep the dogs in line, I had to blow the right whistles, and I'm tired of that, you know? I'd love nothing more than to bury the hatchet with you Spacenoids once and for all, then kick back with a nice cold drink and watch the stars go by as me and the rest of humanity saaaail off into the great unknown while the Earth gets a chance to heal!"

"Lord Char, you don't honestly believe..." Haman said, finally daring to speak up, only to be silenced with a bit of psychic pressure from her superior.

"I'm glad to see you're more enlightened than most Earthnoids and Colony Nationals, Minister Yunfat," the Red Comet said. "But tell me, why are you approaching me like this, rather than just letting me drop Axis without a fight? You clearly want something from me."

"I was just getting to that, my dear Red Comet!" Wong answered. "You see, I've got this lovely Devil Gundam here. It's got the ability to self-regenerate, self-adapt, and self-evolve. It was originally built to rejuvenate the Earth after the devastation of the One Year War and Getter Ray Armageddon, but a certain group of would-be heroes went and nearly blew it to smithereens."

 _Amuro,_ Char thought, _so you and your friends even have the power to match the Devil Gundam. No wonder you were able to stop Fifth Luna._

"I figured I'd bring it up to you guys at some point before the Finals, and get it back in action," Wong continued. "Then you can have your little colony drop party without my personal army interfering, and bam smack zoom, you'll get exactly what you want...a final mass exodus into space! Meanwhile, the Devil Gundam will work its magic, restoring Earth to its former beauty! Everyone wins!"

"And what's to stop you from turning on us at the last moment?" Char asked.

"You and I want the same thing," Wong answered; "But if you really insist, I'll come along for the ride. If you think I'm up to any funny business, you can feel free to blow my brains out, or just toss me in a jail somewhere and let me die when Axis hits the ground."

Char smirked.

"Very well," he replied. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Lord Char!" Chara exclaimed, only to be silenced with a burst of psychic pressure from Char.

"Excellent!" Wong said happily. "I'm going to send you some coordinates. A ship containing the Devil Gundam will meet Axis there when the time comes, where we can do what needs to be done, okay?"

"We'll see you then," the leader of Neo Zeon replied before ending the call.

"Char, I can't believe you've agreed to this!" Haman finally cried in astonishment. "He's lying out of both sides of his mouth!"

"Of course he was!" Char answered with a laugh. "But we can turn his folly into our victory...by using the Devil Gundam ourselves."

* * *

Back on Earth, Master Asia had listened to all this in silence. He knew that his words must have somehow reached Char Aznable. Perhaps it was Haman Khan, his pink-haired cohort, that had been able to convince him. She was quite receptive to his words. Regardless, the preparations were in motion. The Devil Gundam, which had managed to survive even Zeorymer's ultimate attack, was going to have a new body and a new home.

Wong hung up his phone and turned to what appeared to be a massive chessboard with numerous oversized pieces, each one representing a Gundam.

"So, looks like everything's moving forward as planned," Wong said excitedly. "You did splendidly, Tohou Fuhai. Now...on to the matter at hand. It seems little Allenby Beardsley is tearing the competition to shreds! But I wonder...just what is the full extent of her abilities? How can we truly test them?"

Master Asia could already tell what Wong's choice was going to be. He watched as the piece that represented God Gundam moved towards its next foe…

* * *

One would never think that Neo Sweden would be the kind of country that desired to create the ultimate soldier. And yet they did, and were willing to even use an orphan girl to get it.

This was Allenby's life in a nutshell.

Of course, it wasn't all bad - she was beloved by her fellow Neo-Swedes, and would have lived in abject poverty otherwise. But recently she had been able to add another blessing to her list.

That she had met the people in DREAM. Allenby found them to be among the nicest and most enjoyable people to be around. In particular, she found herself drawn to Domon Kasshu, Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter. She admired a lot of the things about him - but what she truly like about him was how much of a fight he could put up against her.

That's why she was excited, rather than afraid, to have Domon as her next opponent. She stood in the cockpit of Nobel Gundam, Neo-Sweden's Gundam. Unlike virtually every other Gundam in the tournament, it had a distinctly female shape. What was more, it had an outfit that was more akin to a cross between a sailor outfit and the uniform of a Japanese schoolgirl. It even had long yellow "hair" coming out of its head.

"Kinda reminds me of those solar system...sailor...girls from that one show..." Sara said. She watched from the stands with Shinobu, Hathaway, Kittan and Yoko.

"I swear," Shinobu grumbled, "If Allenby pulls any Moon Tiara Magic crap, I'm gonna blow a gasket."

"I bet Tara would be going gaga over that Gundam!" Yoko quipped.

"I thought she was into manly giant robots like in that _Gekiganger 3_ show," Kittan replied.

"C'mon guys, let's watch," Hathaway interrupted. Meanwhile, not far from Allenby's position, two Neo-Swedish pit crew members watched from a control platform.

"We're going to go with Plan C as always," one of her crew said.

"No - not this time," she replied; "I'm going to fight Domon using only my own abilities. If you don't let me, I'll refuse to fight any more matches!"

"Forget that she said that," said the other staff member, a man in his early fifties that wore glasses and had neatly combed grey hair. who appeared to be the head of Allenby's support team. "Prepare the Hypno Wave System."

"No...we mustn't disrupt her mental balance right before a match," the first staff member answered. "Let's watch and see how she does. It's not like she's completely untrained."

"Hey, Domon!" Allenby called out.

"Allenby, you ready to do this?" Domon said eagerly. He was quite excited to fight her as well. Unlike Rain, the girl was always willing to speak her mind, and shared many of the same interests he did. But the way she was able to express her soul in her fists made sparring with her incredibly fun.

"Alrighty, here I come!" the girl said eagerly.

"Let's show this crowd what an ultimate battle is!"

"GUNDAM FIGHT!" Wong called out from his distant perch.

"Ready..."

 **"GOOOO!"**

The two Gundams rushed at each other and collided in a flurry of fists. Allenby backed off and created a hoop made of beam energy.

"Nobel...Beam...Hoop!"

She tossed the hoop at Domon, who slashed it away with God Gundam's beam saber. He closed in again and unleashed a flurry of blows too quick for most people to track. But Allenby could, and avoided each strike so gracefully that it seemed the very air the punches displaced was pushing her away. Allenby countered with a flurry of her own, but Domon dodged them just as easily.

The crowd clearly enjoyed it, as they started cheering wildly. Rain meanwhile, could only watch with mixed feelings.

"They're...having fun, just like their match at the arcade," she muttered. "They're treating their match like a game..."

Of course, this sort of behavior did not go well over her support crew, who really acted more like her handlers.

"This is taking too long," the head of the support crew said angrily. "Activate the system."

"But sir, look!" the other support member said, gesturing out toward where Nobel Gundam and God Gundam were going at it. "She's shining...Allenby Beardsley, who hates the Gundam Fight..."

"Activate it. That's an order."

The other support crew member looked down at the console. With a heavy heart, he activated the device. Behind them, what appeared to be a sort of complex radar dish began to glow red.

Suddenly, Allenby stopped as her brain was suddenly shocked by a painful red energy, and she began to scream in pain, clutching her head as her machine's Hypno Wave System went to work. By driving her berserk, the system would supposedly bring out her full strength, then amp it up to 120 percent. But it also had an additional effect - it allowed a computer, developed by Neo Sweden, to exert control over her actions.

The girl's body and Gundam were engulfed in a red aura as her entire eye began to glow blood red, and her hair stood up almost on end. Nobel Gundam's hair also started to flare out.

The crowd, unsure of what to make of this, could only gape on in horrified bewilderment. This particularly struck a terrifying chord with Hathaway…

 _This...this is the same as a corrupted psycommu!_ he thought, remembering the change in Quess' behavior.

Allenby, now completely consumed with a heartless battle fury, launched herself at Domon at breakneck speed, striking him with horrific force with each pass.

 _These fists,_ Domon thought, saddened by Allenby's sudden wild change of style; _They're so cold...there's no soul in them. It's just like when I was fighting that DG Cell copy of Master..._

Finally, God Gundam was sent flying into a massive rock, which shattered when it was struck by the fighting machine. But the sadness he felt over Allenby's state only strengthened his resolve - this in turn awakened Domon's _meikyo shisui_ , activating God Gundam's Hyper Mode.

God Gundam got back to its feet and approached Allenby. Unlike Neo-Sweden's fighter, Domon's power came from his serene state of mind.

"Allenby...try to remember. This wasn't the kind of battle we wanted to show people! People like us - we only know how to express our feelings through our fists. But now that there's no soul in yours, I have no interest in finishing our match. It's not fun anymore."

The crowd gasped when they heard those words.

"Grrr...Neo Japan is treating us like a toy!" the man in glasses scowled. "Turn the system up all the way! I will not stand for this!"

His subordinate hesitated, which prompted the enraged scientist to push him aside.

"Yes...Berserker Mode...Full Power!"

Allenby screamed as the Hypno Wave System went into overdrive, driving her deeper into insanity while at the same time augmenting her abilities even further.

Hathaway looked away, terrified at seeing this, when he spotted something else offshore.

A small army of Talos and Groizer X10 copies were flying right toward the arena from a ruined part of the city. But what was all the more jarring was what appeared to be leading them…

* * *

Tsubasa could only stare in further horror at the approaching leader of Dr. Hell's forces - a robot that looked very much like Mazinger Z, However, the top of its head was shorter and slightly more jagged - its Pilder was a motorcycle as opposed to a plane.

All the same, the appearance of this Mazinger lookalike chilled the already ill Tsubasa to the very bone. It unleashed a Photon Beam that swept across one part of the city, explosively leveling several city blocks, turning it into a blazing inferno in a matter of moments before continuing on its way.

And then!

And then the mistress cried out!

The name of that gigantic shadow!

 **ENERGEEEEEEER! ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTO!**

Well, it wasn't quite like that.

"Energer Z?!" Janus exclaimed when he heard Tsubasa call out that name. "Hey doc, what the hell's going on? Who's the dude with the mustache?"

Kouji, however recognized the man as Kenzo Kabuto...his father.

Angrier with his grandpa than he had ever been, Kouji looked at the old scientist fiercely.

"Grandpa...this can't go on!" he yelled. "Stop hiding the truth...Shiro and I deserve to know! Why is my father piloting that thing?! What does he want? What happened in that accident on Bardos Island?! Why is the ghost of Tetsuya Tsurugi haunting the mistress?!"

Juzo sighed.

"Considering the danger we are in, I will make my answers as concise as I can," he said. "I do not know how your father survived that incident, but I am sure he has come to claim the source of Photon Power - the arm of Zeus. I find it rather fitting that he is using Mazinger Z's predecessor to do so...the prototype we built to make amends for the crime of creating the Devil Gundam. Tetsuya was its pilot."

"As for the accident on Bardos Island...well, it wasn't exactly an accident. Kenzo was intentionally killed...as was Tetsuya."

"By Mom..."

At those words, Tsubasa collapsed into a heap of robes and sobbing despair, bemoaning that awful truth with all her heart.

"I...I...didn't want to...I loved them...they were the dearest people in the world to me..."

"Do you remember the Kedora?" Juzo said calmly. Kouji nodded, still trying to wrap his head around this shocking revelation.

"Your father's body was taken over by a Kedora and attempted to kill me and your mother... but Tetsuya subdued him and held him down. He pleaded to your mother to shoot both him and Kenzo."

"I lost two valuable colleagues, a son, and a son-in-law that day," Juzo concluded.

"Wait...so Tetsuya..." Kouji gasped.

"...was Tsubasa's brother, and a friend of both Kenzo and I. Have I answered all of your questions?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps it's best if we give up Zeus' arm to Kenzo," Ashura suggested. "He will not stop until he has found it."

"Or until we smash him up!" Janus declared.

"Wait...that's my dad out there!" Kouji said in protest; "I just can't..."

"If you don't get out there," Tsubasa said, leering at her son. "The one person you would never want caught in it will suffer along with all of us..."

Kouji looked at his fearful brother.

"Yes, go Kouji," his grandfather said. "Shiro and I will protect your mother...right, my boy?"

"Yeah...I will!" Shiro said confidently.

* * *

The arena had quickly cleared out once the Hypno Wave System had its output increased to maximum and Energer Z made its appearance. Domon, even while being closest to the action, was the least able to do anything, considering that the out-of-control Allenby was dogging his every step. Her attacks were so ferocious and fast that he could only remain on the defensive.

"Allenby, what's the matter with you?!" Domon cried. "This is no time to us to be fighting against each other - the city's under attack again!"

Watching this from a nearby hill were the members of DREAM who were watching the fight.

"That system...it's out of control!" Rain said with great dismay. "If we don't do something, Domon might be killed!"

"Either that or cute little Allenby bites from overtaxing herself!" Kittan added. Yoko, however, had an idea. She reached into one of her pockets, and somehow managed to extract a large rifle - designed for taking out heavily armored foes.

"It would take too long to explain," Kittan said as the other watched as Yoko loaded the heavy gun with a single armor-piercing round, and took the usual sniper's position.

"If I'm not mistaken," Yoko said, "the receiver for a mental control system should be right...there!"

She took aim at what appeared to be the cockpit of the Nobel Gundam. Everyone else except Kittan closed their eyes, afraid that the red-headed sniper was going to hurt or kill Allenby.

"C'mon, Yoko! I know you can do it!" he cheered. "I believe in you!"

This little bit of encouragement was all Yoko needed to believe in herself as she pulled the trigger.

The rifle let out a loud boom as the heavy armor-piercing round zoomed towards its target. It struck just beside the cockpit, and came out the other side before hitting the rock beyond with explosive force. Everyone held their breath, hoping for the best.

Nobel Gundam slowly began to resume its normal form again as the Hypno Wave System shorted out. The now-unmanned control system also began to break down as well. God Gundam turned in their direction, and saw Yoko there. He turned back to Allenby and caught Nobel Gundam as it fell.

"Allenby..." Domon said as he cradled her in God Gundam's arms.

"Heh, now that I think about it," Allenby said weakly, her body completely exhausted, "that was a pretty...lame fight, wasn't it? Sorry..." With that, the Neo-Swedish girl slipped into unconsciousness. But before Domon could put her, a Groizer X10 copy flew overhead and dropped several bombs, forcing him to leap out of the way.

It wheeled around to make another pass, but it never got the chance to do so, as a bolt of orange energy zapped it, shorting out its systems. The Mechabeast tumbled into the ocean.

"Need a hand?" Devilman asked.

* * *

But it wasn't enough that Energer Z and Dr. Hell's forces were attacking the city - even now, one of Hau Dragon's transport aircraft was flying Rose C'est La Vie of the Moon toward the battle site. The Demon Tribe opted to remain out of the battle this time.

Indeed, numerous members of DREAM were already duking it out with the waves of Talos and Groizer X10 copies. Gurren Lagann, Hi-Nu Gundam, Mazinger Z, Venus A, Gundam Maxter, Dragon Gundam, Raideen, Xi Gundam, both Quebley mk IIs and Granlif were all doing their level best to hold off the waves of enemies. Farther out to sea, several submarines surfaced, and were deploying an entire battalion of Iron Mask soldiers.

"Masaki Kihara," Ritsu mumbled as he prepared for the drop, "today I will have my revenge. But until you appear, I'll just take out these fools as a warm-up!"

The huge aircraft released the lock, sending Rose C'est La Vie plummeting to the ground. Upon landing, it send a substantial tidal wave toward shore, flooding the nearby roads.

"Crap...just when we thought things couldn't get any bothersome..." Viral grumbled as Gurren Lagann smashed the face of a Talos in. "Well, at least it'll be more of a challenge than these old Mycenaean relics."

"Since Masato hasn't sortied yet, I'll take on that Hakkeshu machine," Janus said. "Besides, I think you guys can handle things here."

"Don't be afraid to call for backup," Chibodee said. As he said this, a Groizer copy dove towards him.

"Let's see how well that move I came up with in the Guyana Highlands works!" he said as he clenched his fist, causing the sigil of the Queen of Spades to shine, and both him and his Gundam to blaze gold.

"Eat this, you flying goon!" Chibodee roared as flames whirled around his fist; " **BURSTING! MACHINE GUN! PUUUUUUUUUNCH!"** The flames turned purple and began rushing toward the copy Mechabeast as one mass, only to divide up and strike it in rapid-fire fashion. The machine was sent flying back up, exploding in the air.

"That's right! You can depend on us, too!" Sai Saichi cried as he leaped high into the air over six Talos.

"Check this out, you dorks!" he yelled."This move wasn't one I made up...it's the Shaolin Temple's...ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!" His body and Gundam began to glow gold as the machine was surrounded by a green sphere, and green butterflies made of ki flew into the sphere.

"CHIKURIN IN THE HEAVENS! SHAOLIN ON EARTH!"

When the sphere disappeared, Sai Saichi's Gundam was now adorned with blazing ki butterfly wings on its back.

" **SHIN RYUSEI KOUCHOKEEEEEEEN!"**

He flew down, whirling his Gundam's Fei Long Flags and using it to smash through all six at once.

"Interesting - it seems Gundam Fighters would make interesting opponents," Ritsu said. "But if you want to fight me first, white machine...then I'll gladly oblige!" He raised Rose's hands, firing several powerful red beams at Granlif as it closed in. But the white machine blocked the attack with its fiber wings.

In response, Janus attacked with an overhead slash with the Gran Claymore once in striking distance. But to his shock, the bulky mech moved out of the blade's path with as much ease as someone like Kallen or Amuro would dodge an attack.

"Fool," Ritsu said disdainfully. "This machine can destroy the almighty Zeorymer of the Heavens! What hope do you have against me?"

"Sorry, but that's not happening!" Janus yelled as he rushed in for another attack. "Time to show you what Granlif and the TZIM are really capable of!"

 _...The TZIM System..._ Ritsu thought when he overheard this. _This machine has the system Her Majesty says is like Zeorymer's?_

"I just remembered - Her Majesty has taken quite an interest in your Granlif in addition to Zeorymer." Ritsu said as he turned the Hakkeshu mech around and extended its beam blades. "Let's see how your machine does against Rose C'est La Vie of the Moon!"

Janus took advantage of the opening, but the Gran Claymore was too heavy to slice quickly, so Ritsu was able to parry the slice.

"You who would associate with Masaki Kihara, your time has come!" the masked pilot declared. "I will avenge the fallen sisters here and now...LUNAR FLASH!"

He counterattacked with his beam sabers, slashing off the shoulder fins that generated the Gran Bits.

"Damn it," Janus growled, "So much for the Gran Bits...alright, time for a..."

But Ritsu, again, was too quick. He slashed Granlif's hands off, where they crashed into the water with a great splash. Janus tried to charge up a Visor Beam, but Rose C'est La Vie headbutted Granlif, smashing the sunglasses-like eye-cover.

"This is the machine that Kushiel spoke so highly of?" Ritsu said with a laugh. "The sacred armor of Metatron, the leader of Atik Yomin who is one with the great god? What a joke!"

 _Sacred armor of Metatron? Angel who is one with the great god? Leader of Atik Yomin?!_

"Janus, do not listen to him!" Xengar cried out. "He only wishes to confuse you!"

But Janus couldn't help but listen. Granlif refused to let anyone else but him enter, due to him possessing the proper DNA. But this Metatron person...the leader of Atik Yomin...if this was originally his machine...then…

As Janus doubted his nature again, Rose C'est La Vie readied his blades for another attack…

* * *

This wasn't good at all. Zeorymer, without Miku around, was under-performing drastically. Of course, Oki had expected there to be some problems without Masato's co-pilot, but to be barely able to move?

"Damn it, how can this be?" Oki growled. "Is there something Hau Dragon knows about Miku that we don't?"

"Kihara always was a tricky one," a voice Oki recognized said. He turned to see a tall, fit-looking man with long brown hair, a strong, focused gaze and a metallic mask covering half of his face. The man was sporting a military uniform with several medals pinned onto it.

"Ulube Ishikawa," Oki said, not very happy to see the half-masked man.

"So, it looks like your little pet project has just gone belly-up," Ulube said with a smirk. "If you can't get that girl back, Zeorymer's little better than scrap metal."

Suddenly, Oki realized something.

"...You know something, don't you, Ishikawa?" the government agent replied. "You were recruited as a security guard during the Ultimate Project! You knew Kihara better than anyone else, even Dr. Kasshu!"

"It's your project," the military commander laughed. "You figure it out."

* * *

Back in Photon Power Labs' hangar, Masato suddenly felt it as he was trying to get Zeorymer to move - Other Masato or rather, Masaki, was about to take over. He winced as he waited for the switch.

As Masaki's personality surfaced, the solution to the current predicament came to mind.

"Well, that's certainly inconvenient," he muttered. "Miku's gone missing. No matter, I'll just get her back."

He raised one of Zerorymer's arms upward.

"Zeorymer!" Masaki commanded. "Retrieve your missing part...the Dimensional Coupler System!"

* * *

"Amazing...he actually managed to duplicate THAT system!" exclaimed a short, stocky and wrinkled old man in robes. Being a scientist working for Hau Dragon, the man worked sat at a computer, which was monitoring a naked Miku, who floated unconsciously in a tank of ionized water with all sorts of electrodes and other systems attached to her body.

"Lurahn," the voice of Yuratei spoke from the open doors. "I see she's still unconscious. How goes the treatment?"

"Oh, Your Highness. I am still working on it," Lurahn replied. "If you would please wait in the next room..."

"I will watch from here," the empress replied. With a sigh, the man turned back to the computer, only to see alarms going off. Bubbles began to appear in the tank, as if something was reacting inside. Miku's eyes shot open as her body emanated a red aura. Suddenly, her skin and flesh seemed to disappear, revealing an entirely robotic body beneath.

Just like Xengar and Lorelei - Miku was indeed an android.

Its arms were raised parallel to its shoulders first; then its ribs splayed outward; its torso and head retracted a bit, then its legs folded up and split into two halves, while its lower arms did the same. When everything was done, Miku appeared more like a robotic spider than a person.

And then she teleported out of the vat.

* * *

"Breast Fire, huh..." Kouji grunted as Mazinger was struck by a blast of heat and energy from Energer Z; "Then I'll use RUST HURRICAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"

Mazinger Z and Energer Z were engaged in a grueling battle, pitting their weapons against each other, completely equal in every respect. Even as the furiously spinning whirlwind snuffed out the raging fire, his own rage was only being fanned. Meanwhile, his father stood on Energer's motorcycle Pilder, arms crossed and a steely gaze focused entirely on him.

But suddenly, it started to charge up its Photon Beam…

* * *

From Kurogane House's window, Tsubasa, Juzo, Baron Ashura, Lorelei and Shiro watched as Kouji fought his hardest against his father. Tsubasa stood at the window with Baron Ashura holding her steady. Her condition was rapidly deteriorating, and the dark circles under her eyes were now extremely pronounced.

"It's a pity," Tsubasa said weakly. "I was hoping today...would be a nicer day...even so..."

"Please! For your sake and for everyone in this city," Ashura cried to both her and Juzo; "Tell me where Zeus' arm is!"

However, Juzo saw that Energer was charging up its beams...and had changed its target. Without a second thought, he pushed Tsubasa out of the way just in time for Energer to fire.

A brilliant flash of light filled the room as the blast tore straight through it...and incinerated the scientist where he stood. No cry of pain, no blood...he was simply there, and then, he was gone, his ashes scattered by the air the powerful beam displaced.

Shiro's already fragile psyche shattered once he saw his grandfather, who had been alive and well mere moments ago, was completely obliterated. He began to wail and bawl as he clung to Lorelei, who also began to weep as well.

 _That...that should have been me..._

"You've just lost your mentor, you crazed woman!" Ashura cried out again, now holding her right up to his face; "Do you want to lose more loved ones?! Tell me...where is Zeus' arm?!"

Suddenly, she smelled Ashura's breath. It wasn't Ashura's, that was for sure. But that meant it could be only one other person.

"Heh...I guess Juzo picked a good day to die," she said, "But..."

Suddenly, and with unbelievable speed and force for a woman who was apparently at death's door, Tsubasa unsheathed her Z Alloy knife and plunged it into Ashura's chest.

"You'll be joining him!"

Ashura fell to the ground and began twisting and writhing in extremely unnatural ways. Tsubasa, strength somewhat renewed, held her foot to Ashura's face.

"Come on, Pygman! Show your true face!"

Ashura's body popped like a balloon stuck with a needle, revealing the shaman Pygman.

"But...how did you guess?" Pygman exclaimed.

"You know, you pretending to be Ashura was a pretty good trick, so I'll give you a little prize...I'll show you ZEUS' ARM!"

"Mistress...w-what's..." Lorelei gasped.

"Lorelei," Tsubasa said with a wide grin, "Juzo once said that if you're going to hide a tree, put it in a forest!"

"He hid it among the Japanium ore deposits?!" Pygman exclaimed. "...Of course!"

Tsubasa took a small hop back, and raised her knife skyward.

 **"COME! GOD SCRANDEEEEEER!"**

All at once, the ground began to shake as green light peered out from a growing fault in the ground. Then, just a few hundred yards offshore, a gigantic crystalline hand, attached to the forearm, burst out of the ocean and pushed Rose C'est La Vie back.

Moments later, Zeorymer appeared in front of Zeus' arm. However, Masaki didn't seem extremely awed by it, though he was very interested.

"So this is it...the severed arm of the Mycenaean god Zeus."

The rest of DREAM, on the other hand, could only gaze in amazement at this magnificent crystal hand.

"You!" Ritsu exclaimed when he saw Zeorymer. "You've come at last! Today, I unleash all of my hatred of that man upon this machine! Today I erase the blood of Masaki Kihara, the man who made us, the Tekkoryu, into his puppets...and the man who did THIS to me!"

He ripped off his mask - revealing the face of a very beautiful woman. Masaki laughed loudly when he saw it.

"Still aching about that, Ritsu?" Zeorymer's pilot replied with cruel amusement.

"What?!" Ritsu exclaimed. "It can't be..."

"Oh, come now...who the hell do you think I am, Ritsu? Do you think I'd let YOU defeat me?"

Ritsu scowled.

"You'll suffer in the depths of Hades for that!" Rose C'est La Vie's pilot roared. "Children of the Moon, go!"

The two yellow pylons on Rose C'est La Vie shoulder shot out and headed up toward the clouds. But Zeus' arm emitted a wave of Photon Power, destroying the units before it could get far. Masaki smirked, seeing that he seemed to have the favor of Zeus.

"Oh, I'm going to have a lot of fun killing YOU, Ritsu!" Masaki chuckled. "Miku, let's go!"

"Roger," Miku replied robotically. Zeorymer raised its arm again, and an explosion occurred on Rose C'est La Vie.

Then another...and another...and another. Before long, Zeorymer's counterpart fell over on its back, unable to move, just as Energer Z came charging towards the crystalline arm.

Meanwhile, Janus was still trying to come to terms to the implications of Ritsu's words, and was not immediately aware that Zeus' arm was reacting to his presence, just like Raideen did. It reached out and grabbed Granlif, then hoisted it high.

As the hand slowly began to squeeze, it finally became undeniable. That six-winged being in his dream, and in Raideen's records...

He was that being. He was Metatron.

Akira saw Janus in distress, and it seemed that Raideen did too; it began emitting a psychic aura that Akira could feel.

 _Raideen...you're trying to speak to Zeus' arm, aren't you? Please, tell it not to harm Janus! Tell it that he is not our enemy!_

The crystalline limb seemed to get the message after a few moments - it released its grip on Granlif, only to whirl around and snag Rose C'est La Vie. It leaned back a bit, then flung the Hakkeshu robot far out to sea.

"It can't be...Zeorymer's pilot...he is...my father..." Ritsu said weakly as the true nature of Masato Akitsu dawned upon him, even as his machine filled with water. Meanwhile, Zeorymer raises its hands, and struck its fists together next to its chest.

 **MEI...OHHHHHH...**

The massive explosion blasted mech parts and water sky-high, as well as forming a tsunami with waves as high as thirty feet in every direction, flooding the streets even further.

"My name is Masaki Kihara, and I am NOT your goddamn father."

But he was thrown off balance by a Photon Beam hit courtesy of Kenzo Kabuto while Zeus's arm sent out another Photon Power wave to break the incoming tsunami.

"Kenzoooo!" Masaki roared, angry that an old colleague was interfering. A series of explosions rocked Energer as Zeorymer activated its Dimensional Coupler Cannon..and then blew off Kenzo's face.

Only it WASN'T Kouji and Shiro's father…

* * *

"How anti-climatic...and here I thought I was actually going to have to kill my beloved a second time," Tsubasa sighed, her condition seemingly improved.

Pygman, on the other hand, wasn't looking so hot, thanks to the knife in his chest. She bent down with a wry smirk. The dark-skinned shaman got up to attack her, only to be suddenly wrapped in thin, razor-sharp threads made of Z Alloy – wielded by the head waitress. Then, three more blades, courtesy of Sensei, the cook, were jammed into his back. Then in came Cross, Yasu and Django, who all surrounded the prone and wounded Pygman.

"Curse you...what is the meaning of all this?!"

"For one thing," Tsubasa said smugly. "I knew that Dr. Hell would come looking for Zeus' arm. When Tetsuya's ghost appeared, I realized it was you. Still, I had to get close enough to be sure. And as soon as I smelled your breath, I knew the truth right away."

"Damn it all..." Pygman grumbled. _Brocken...I leave this to you..._

* * *

"Well, look who it is!" Viral said with cruel surprise as he saw Brocken yank off his costume of Kenzo Kabuto; "It's our old buddy Brocken!"

"I think it's time we had another rousing game of "

"You're out of flunkies, bucko!" Puru Two mocked.

"Yeah," Hathaway added, "and you're way outnumbered!"

"Idiots!" the beheaded count replied; "Do you think I'd be so foolish as to depend on ONE Energer Z?"

As if on cue, another four Energer Z copies, controlled remotely, rose from out of the ocean and started wading toward shore.

"But wait, there's more!" Brocken laughed. "Have some fun with my flying Mechabeasts!"

A number of flying Mechabeasts charged out from the subs, hoping to destroy DREAM, Neo Hong Kong and Photon Power Labs. They were followed closely by another small army of Talos giants.

"Geez, where is Dr. Hell getting all these troops?!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Bardos Island holds many, many secrets, Kouji. You have to give that maniac Dr. Hell credit for being persistent in his digs."

Kouji looked down and saw what appeared to be a holographic image of his grandfather, but with a wire growing out of his rear like a tail.

"Grandpa? What are you doing there? And why are you so tiny?"

"I hate to break it to you, but if I'm here, that means the real me just bit the big one."

Kouji was feeling too awkward right now, and too concerned by the safety of Neo Hong Kong to be sad. Besides, whatever this thing was sounded, acted and looked exactly like his grandfather (save the tail), so it was like he never left.

"I am Ultra Gorgeous Computer Grandpa, an AI program created by Juzo in case the worst happened and he would be unable to guide you. But if you wish, you can just call me Grandpa!"

"Hey, you're just like Xemmey!" Kouji said excitedly, poking his finger through the hologram.

"Dumbass!" Juzo's hologram yelled. "We have to stop Brocken and his forces from getting Zeus' arm!"

"Oh...right..."

Kouji hurried Mazinger toward Zeus' arm, but was attacked by one of the Energer copies. The Mazinger prototype lunged at him from behind and managed to get a hold of the Jet Scrander.

"Eject Jet Scrander!" Juzo cried out. "If we are to overcome this trial, we must obtain new wings for Mazinger Z!"

Kouji, despite misgivings, believed in his grandfather.

"SCRANDER OFF!"

The wings of Mazinger Z disengaged, and pulled the surprised Energer Z upwards, where it was blasted to bits by Amuro's Fin Funnels.

Soon enough, Kouji reached the hand of Zeus, which the Gundams and Devilman were defending with all of their might from the Talos and Mechabeasts.

"Now, the fun starts!" Juzo said excitedly. All at once, the various screens and monitors in the cockpit of the Pilder began to shine a brilliant gold.

"What's the heck's going on, Grandpa?!" Kouji exclaimed frantically.

"Idiot! Just get ready!" Juzo bellowed.

The glittering arm turned towards the shocked Kouji and moved to grab him, forcing the others to move out of the way to avoid getting grabbed themselves. But instead of crushing him, Zeus' arm began to shine as it changed and integrated into Mazinger's body. Suddenly, they both rocketed upward.

After a few moments, Mazinger burst out - Zeus' arm transformed into a new set of wings for the Super Robot - larger and more bat-like, yet shining brilliantly. The machine now soared through air with incredible grace and speed.

And so, Mazinger Z gained them!

Those mighty wings...they were, beyond any doubt, wings without equal!

And their name was…

 **GOD SCRANDER!**

"No way! Energers, use Breast Fire!" Brocken called out. The remaining Energers complied, but Kouji, empowered by the God Scrander, pushed the flames aside as if they were but air.

"Fine, then use Rust Hurricane!"

The Energers launched a massive whirlwind which engulfed Mazinger, but it was also shrugged off without so much as a speck of decay in the robot's armor.

"Kouji, let's do it before Brocken gets any bright ideas!" Juzo said.

"Do what?" Mazinger Z's pilot asked.

As if to answer, Mazinger Z suddenly began to change, its body began to change. Its chest opened up, allowing its head to flip inside.

"What the...Mazinger Z is..." the young man gasped.

"TRANSFOOOOOOOORM...GOD SCRANDEEEEEEER!" Juzo cried as he did a cheesy arm motion.

The oversized fingers on its back folded forward while Mazinger's two arms, transformed into fingers as well. The wings folded into the body as well. Once the transformation process was over, it had transformed into a gigantic metal fist, which immediately turned gold.

"What the hell?!" Brocken exclaimed.

"Bwahahaha!" Juzo laughed. "I highly recommending pissing yourselves...followed of course, by a prayer to your impotent god! Kouji, let's do it!"

Kouji grinned as Mazinger prepared its new ultimate attack.

" **SHINE, IN THE NAME OF ZEUS...AND SMASH EVERYTHING TO ATOOOOOMS!"**

" **BIIIIIIG…"**

" **BAAAAAAANG…"**

" **PUUUUUUNCH!"**

Mazinger rocketed forward, smashing all three Energer Zs to pieces in one swoop, while still having more than enough momentum to ascend and smash the Ghoul's wing. Each impact caused a huge (but harmless) wave of golden Photon Power to spread across the landscape.

Everyone in DREAM, even Simon and Viral, watched this spectacular attack with varying degrees of shock and awe. Meanwhile, the computer image of Juzo was laughing like the mad scientist he was.

* * *

At the heavily damaged Kurogane House, a still weak Tsubasa smiled, while everyone else except Pygman and Tetsuya's ghost cheered wildly.

"He did it! Big bro did it, Mom!" Shiro cheered without fully grasping what he had said. Tsubasa turned around and looked at her young son.

"Yes...your brother did do it..." Tsubasa said weakly. But suddenly, Pygman's body began to tremble, then the skin burst open, revealing the true form of Viscount Pygman - an impish, grey-skinned man with a topknot and a loincloth. He leaped away from his body and jumped up to the rafters, carrying a golden spear in hand.

"Don't think you've won, Tsubasa Nishikori," Pygman threatened; "I'm willing to have both of us die for Dr. Hell's sake!"

Shiro put himself in front of his mother, arms outspread.

"No! I won't let you lay a hand on...on Mom!" he yelled back, just coming to terms with the fact that Tsubasa was his mother.

"Fine then..." Pygman said with a wicked laugh, "I'll just impale mother and son together!" But as he bounded in for the kill, something whizzed by and shattered the spear point.

"Gotcha!" Shiro yelled. With all his might, the boy punched Pygman in the jaw, sending him tumbling away. He bounded back into the air, and bounded far out to sea. The boy sighed with relief and dropped to his knees, while Yasu approached him.

"Not too shabby at all, Shiro," he said in praise to the boy. "Your Grandpa's probably looking down, and beaming with pride right now!"

* * *

Four out of the seven Hakkeshu robots had been destroyed. It was clear to Yuratei and Lurahn that at this point there was no getting Zeorymer back. Standing before them were the three surviving pilots - Rockfell, Saiga and Gisou, while Psycho Jenny stood off to the side.

"The time has come for us to build the new world upon the Earth!" Yuratei declared. "All who do not join us will be annihilated!"

"How do you plan to do that, Your Majesty?" Saiga asked with a small smirk.

"I will cause every last system in International Electronic Brains' network to go haywire and self-destruct! No nation will be spared! Once they're all gone, the world can be ruled by us, Mycenae and the Demon Tribe!"

"And what of the Invaders and Shin Dragon?" Gisou asked.

"They won't matter once the Hades Project is complete!" Yuratei replied commandingly.

"Indeed. We can turn this world into a lifeless wasteland," Lurahn said. "IEB systems control every nuclear weapons depot and atomic power station in the Earth Sphere, even those of Neo Zeon and the Lunar Kingdom. Our empress can, with the push of a button, reduce the entire world to a barren, lifeless wasteland that will last for the next ten thousand years!"

 _Of course, it would then be a trifle for us demons to rebuild it,_ Psycho Jenny thought, _as long as we can get IT._

"Yes! If that is what it takes, then I shall cause such destruction!" the empress declared. Yet as she said them, something inside her cried out in pain. Lurahn could see this clearly.

"Our empress has spoken. Leave us, and make your final preparations! You will be sent into battle before long!"

The three Hakkeshu pilots bowed respectfully and departed, as did Psycho Jenny. Once they had left, the scientist turned to Yuratei.

"Tell me...do those words truly come from you?"

* * *

Ulube suddenly heard people enter his office, not far from Kurogane House, as he gazed out the window at the fight going on just off-shore. He turned around to see six Neo Zeon soldiers surrounding him, guns drawn.

"What's the me-"

But before Ulube could finish his sentence, the Zeon soldiers opened fire, peppering the surprised general with bullets. His body laid limply on the ground as his lifeblood ebbed out of his body. One of the soldiers picked up a radio while the others began tearing up the office, as if looking for something.

"Round Table to Camelot," the soldier said; "The dragon had been slain."

"Good work," the voice of Wong Yunfat replied. "Make sure to secure his treasure - there's something in it we so dearly need."

"We are looking for the dragon's treasure as we speak. We'll let you know as soon as we find it."

* * *

 _The route split is technically over, but it's not quite time for the next Interlude. Instead, I think we should focus on Tera and the Zifell clan for a bit...and that means it's time for another Gaiden chapter!_

 _-Tera is slowly starting to realize the truth, but before she can grasp it for herself, she needs information! Even so, how will she find the time? With all of the duties that come with being a Knight of the Round on her plate, will Tera ever be able to find out what she wants to know? And what about the rest of the Zifells? Are they really clueless as to what happened to her? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 50 Gaiden - A Knight's Life! Girl's Search For Her Memories!**_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	81. Chapter 50 Gaiden

_And now, a Tera-centered chapter! I haven't really developed the Zifell clan quite as much as I had hoped, so now I'll definitely rectify that!_

* * *

 **Chapter 50 Gaiden - A Knight's Life! Girl Searches For Her Memories!**

After her run-in with Kaidou, Tera had started to develop the feeling that she was trapped, and being watched under a microscope. For all the power she had as the Knight of Eleven, she still couldn't help but feel like the world was lying to her, and there was nothing she could do about it. To keep her mind off of it, she decided to double down on her Knightly duties - guarding Clovis, fighting terrorists, keeping an eye on Lelouch…

And of course, school.

But there was one individual outside the Britannian government that was keeping a close eye on her. And now that she was getting closer to the truth, this individual knew there was a chance of winning her over.

"Good morning, Miss Zifell. Lovely day, isn't it?"

Tera paused in the hallway to see Kaworu Nagisa standing there, smiling pleasantly like he always did. Previously, she had always been unnerved by his presence, and stayed away from him. But today, he no longer seemed to bother her.

"Oh, um...yes...it is," the Knight replied awkwardly. "Well, I'll be going now."

"You know, I've been saying hello to you every morning I could for the past school year," Kaworu said, still smiling; "And this is the first time you've responded to me. You've made me very happy."

Tera wanted nothing more than to just keep walking and leave the conversation at that, but something deep within her was compelling her to stay. There was absolutely no malice in the boy's voice whatsoever, no ill intent at all.

"Don't worry...I'm happy that you responded, that's all," the silver-haired boy replied. "You don't have to talk with me if you don't want to."

"N-no. We can chat for a few minutes."

"You'd talk with me?" Kaworu said, slightly surprised; "I'm honored. After all, I'm an Eleven, and you are a Britannian Knight of the Round. I even heard you in particular had contempt for us."

"Suzaku Kururugi is an Eleven, but he's a Knight of the Round as well. I...guess being around him changed my view a little."

"Yes, a willingness to change one's outlook is a rare gift nowadays. Most people much prefer to settle on a single viewpoint and accept it as the absolute truth...tell me, what is 'truth' to you?"

Tera somehow felt like she had been asked that before.

"I guess truth is simply the intersection of all possible perceptions of reality. Whatever they have in common, that is the absolute truth."

"But that's technically impossible in many cases," Kaworu replied. "What if only a single person is correct, and everyone else has either been lying or misinformed?"

Before Tera could respond, she saw a familiar face coming down the hall - Shirley.

"Hey, come on, we're gonna be late for the meeting!" Shirley called out.

"We can continue the conversation another time," Kaworu said, getting up as well and starting in the direction Shirley had come from. "Have fun at your meeting!"

As she walked away with Shirley, that last sentence reverberated in her mind…

* * *

Clovis, as of late, had been given a new role by his father - the role of Lord Inquisitor. His job was to root out corruption and evil in relation to the Church and then deal with it - usually with an arrest. Today, he was following a number of complaints from churchgoers regarding a very high-level official - the Cardinal representing Area 11. Since no one outside the Emperor's family or the Zifells knew Clovis was still alive, he protected his identity with a white mask.

Tera, meanwhile, still had the job of protecting Clovis if things got hairy.

"Now remember," the prince said to Tera as they stood outside, "if I cry out 'Oh God, be my shield', that means I need you to rescue me. It's just in case the fellow's armed or something." Tera nodded and stood off to the side as Clovis knocked on the door.

"Comiiiing!" a sing-song voice called out from inside. The door opened, revealing a portly Britannian fellow with a long, wispy mustache and yellowed teeth.

"Hello, Cardinal," Clovis said as the man's sleazy smile turned to dismay.

"L-L-Lord Inquisitor?!" he exclaimed. He knew that the Lord Inquisitor had the backing of the Emperor, so he couldn't turn him away.

"You and I need to talk," Clovis said. The Cardinal nodded and let Clovis in, closing the door behind them. This immediately put Tera on guard.

Inside was a rather ornately decorated office - all sorts of church symbols and artifacts plated with jewels and precious metals. A large mahogany desk sat in the back of the room, with a plush-looking chair behind it. Next to the desk was another door. The Cardinal moved to sit in the chair, but a glare from Clovis made him realize that it was the prince's place to rest his feet.

"I've received complaints from some of your flock," Clovis said as he sat down, "that you've been engaging in behavior unbecoming of a Cardinal of the Illuminated Church."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Cardinal said, trying his best to look indignant at such an accusation.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took a look through your things, would I?" Clovis said. The Cardinal watched helplessly as the Inquisitor opened one of the desk drawers and began to rifle through it. It wasn't long before he produced a shiny, intricately crafted brass key.

"What a lovely-looking key," the prince mused, admiring the craftsmanship for a moment. "Tell me, what does it go to?"

"To that closet over there, Lord Inquisitor," the Cardinal replied, pointing to the door.

"I don't see a lock," Clovis said with a leer. "I think you're hiding something." With that, he got up again and started to knock on the office walls, with the Cardinal watching fretfully. Suddenly, Clovis stopped after knocking on a particular section of the wall, which sounded metallic.

"Oh? This part sounds different," he chuckled. Spotting what seemed to be a well-concealed panel, he pressed on it, causing the wall to slide aside, revealing another wooden door - this one had a lock.

The Cardinal started to twitch, as if he was trying to hold something in. Clovis didn't see one of the man's ears suddenly morph into a toothy mouth.

"Ah, this must be what this key goes to," the prince said. "Let's have a look inside…"

But as he started to insert the key, the Cardinal let out a blood-curdling screech, causing the Inquisitor to whirl around and watch as the fat man's body began to warp, twist and flow...into the body of a blob made of Invader goo.

" **GL0rY tO MuG3 ZOlb4d05!"** the blob screeched before rearing back to lunge at the now-mortified Clovis. Luckily, Tera took it upon herself to rush in as soon as she heard the blob's distorted cry of loyalty.

"Oh God, be my shield!" Clovis cried, not realizing that his Knight had already entered.

Something within Tera recognized the creature for what it was - so in order to protect herself, she summoned the power Mimir Dysphoria had sown in her - her body and clothing turned entirely white, and a pair of rainbow light wings grew out of her shoulders. She then launched herself at the Invader blob, stopping its attack with her bare hands. In the months since she departed from the EU front, she had learned to call upon this power at will.

"Clovis, are you alright?!" she said.

"T-T-Tera?!" Clovis stammered - he had never seen her do this before. The Invader blob lurched and squirmed to try and grab the prince, returning the Knight's attention to it.

"Unholy minion of the Demon King of Lies!" Tera cried. "I won't let you touch the Lord Inquisitor!" Her hands began to glow brighter, causing the blob to start burning with white flames. She focused the energy in her hands as she let out a final cry...

" **BEGOOOOOONE!"**

The Invader blob howled as its body was reduced to a pile of cosmic dust. With the Cardinal dead, Tera turned to her charge, and offered her hand with a smile.

 _This light,_ Clovis thought as he stared at her even as she helped him stand, _those wings...it's like she's an angel sent by God! A living work of art unlike any other!_

"So, it's as we feared," Tera said, not fully realizing that Clovis was still staring at her; "Muge Zolbados is worming his way even into the Church." She looked back at the pile of dust, and saw a misshapen lump of brass.

"Damn, it looks like he melted that key," she said. "Guess I'll have to FORCE this door open!" With that, she grabbed the knob tightly, then twisted it while simultaneously pulling on it…causing knob and locking mechanism to burst out from the wood and open the door. This bit of noise was enough to finally wake Clovis from his reverie - but he soon wished he hadn't.

Sitting in the darkened closet were three pretty little Britannian girls around seven or eight years old - all of them were bound, gagged and dressed in skimpy clothing, while their eyes dripped with tears. They were cut and bruised all over the place as well.

"Oh my…" Tera gasped. She again made her hands glow and carefully sliced the girls' bonds. As soon as the third one was freed, all three of them flung themselves at her and buried their faces in her chest as they wailed and sobbed.

"It's all right, little ones," Tera said as she embraced them all, "You're safe now. That bad man is gone."

 _Such tenderness, paired with such strength and beauty,_ Clovis thought. As he watched this, he felt his heart race even as tears started to drip down his face.

"Are...you an angel?" one of them asked, finally looking up at her savior. Tera smiled awkwardly, and was about to shift back, but suddenly Clovis finally spoke.

"Yes...yes, she is!" he declared, winking at her.

"Oh, that's right," Tera said, realizing that Clovis wanted her to play along, "I am! I was sent by God to help the Lord Inquisitor find you."

"You won't send us back to Lord V.V.?" the second asked. This, however, sent a chill down Clovis' spine.

 _Him?! HE'S in league with the Demon King of Lies?!_

"Who's V.V.?" Tera asked, wondering if he was related at all to C.C..

"He's strange," the third girl said, drying her tears. "He looks like a kid, but talks like an adult. He said he had no more use for us...and..." Tera's own tears started to flow now, and she embraced the children again.

"Don't worry," she assured them. "We won't send you back." As the four girls embraced each other, Clovis glanced at a pile of papers near them, and picked one up. He had seen V.V.'s handwriting countless times before, and the writing on it was unmistakably his.

 _Father MUST learn about this,_ Clovis thought angrily as he folded the paper and slipped it in his pocket; _To think he's been betrayed for so long by that little imp! And that he'd use our OWN PEOPLE in the Geass experiments too!_

Tera, however, had slightly different thoughts.

 _This V.V.,_ Tera thought; _this boy who is not a boy...I'll find him and make him pay for what's he and that Cardinal did to these innocent children!_

* * *

The pair's next stop was at a private airstrip outside of the Settlement. They had received word from Inanna that she would be arriving there sometime that day, so they wanted to be the ones to greet her.

Tera smiled widely as she watched her 'mother' step off the transport that brought her, then raced over to her and hugged her.

"Welcome back, Mother!" she said happily. Inanna's conscience made her feel awkward at being called that, even after all this time.

"Hello Tera," the Prioress replied as she embraced her back. But very quickly, the Knight sensed that something was amiss.

"W-where are Paul and Alia?" she said.

"They've been transferred to a school overseas," Inanna replied immediately, using a lie she had rehearsed over and over on the way; "I've just returned from getting them settled in. Everyone at home agreed that it's time they had some experience in a real school."

"I see," Tera said.

"Don't worry about them, my dear Knight," Clovis said. He sensed that Inanna was lying, but he couldn't be sure of what the truth was. "Come, everyone is waiting for us at home."

* * *

The sun had gone down when the Zifell family, now short Paul and Alia, sat down to dinner. As usual, Clovis sat in the old Duke's seat. But just before the main course was about to be served, the prince stood up and clinked his wine glass.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," he said. Everyone turned to listen.

"Over the past year," he began, "I've come to know, respect, and admire Tera. I've been called a womanizer and a ladies man, but only because I never thought I'd meet a woman of her caliber - one like the late Marianne, who I admired with all of my heart and soul."

He then turned to Tera, and got down on one knee.

"And lately, it seems a new feeling for her has grown in my heart...love."

"Y-y-your Highness?" she stammered. She had developed her own feelings for Clovis over their time together, but love seemed like a strong word for how she felt.

"Dearest Tera," Clovis said passionately, "who brings beauty to my existence as I had never experienced until the day we met...I make this offer to you…"

With that, he pulled out a white-gold ring encrusted with diamonds and topped off with a deep-blue gem of astonishing quality and clarity, and held it up into the light.

 _That ring...is that blue gem a tanzanite?!_ Tera thought; _If that's the case, then that ring's part of the Imperial Crown Jewels! Does he seriously mean to..._

"Will you be mine, and mine alone?" the prince asked, gazing fervently into his beloved's eyes. "In exchange, I shall be yours, and yours alone, for our souls would be bound in holy matrimony!"

Tera only delayed her answer because she was struggling not to cry. Finally, she leaped into the prince's arms.

"Oh, Clovis, yes!" she cried ecstatically as a river of joyful tears seemed to burst from the girl's eyes; "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" With Tera still hugging him, Clovis shifted toward the rest of the family.

"And now, clan of Zifell," he said. "I would ask for your blessing! Will you approve of welcoming this child of your line into the Royal House as my wife? I may be a fair deal older, but..."

"Your Highness, there's no need for that!" Cedric said, shaking his head in amazement.

"Ah, but the romantic in me compels me to ask!" Clovis said, his tone still passionate as anything. At this, the four brothers exchanged quick glances, but then nodded approvingly.

"Of course! I'm sure you and Tera would be happy together," the eldest of the brothers said.

"A royal marryin' their Knight, eh?" Harkness chuckled; "It always works, even if th' sexes are reversed! I'll drink to yer happiness!"

"I'm already excited to see what little ones you'll have!" Lugh said. "Don't keep us waiting too long, Tera!"

"It is you who bless us, Your Highness," Peleus said. "We'd be honored beyond measure to give you Gilbert's only daughter!"

"Oh, Tera…" Inanna whimpered, too overcome with joy to say anything else.

"Huzzah!" Clovis cheered, embracing his now-fiancee tightly after gently slipping the ring onto her finger; "Your words give me joy without end!" With that, the couple gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, and then kissed deeply...

* * *

That night, Tera and Clovis celebrated their engagement in the best way they could think of.

It wasn't wrong in their eyes now - they were officially engaged, and had taken the proper precautions. After all, sex before marriage was acceptable...but birth out of wedlock was, at the very least, frowned upon.

As they laid on the bed side by side, winded after their vigorous round of intercourse, Tera rolled over to face her husband-to-be.

"That...was amazing," she said, panting a bit. "The rumors of your capabilities in bed don't do you justice."

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" Clovis asked. "I may have bedded a number of girls in the past, but you're definitely the best I've had. Maybe it's that Scotch-Irish Zifell blood in you."

"Mother said Father was an animal in bed," Tera said with a giggle. "Maybe I got it from him."

"You know, I just remembered something from when I spoke with Father and Schneizel earlier," Clovis said after a moment of silence. "Father told me that my cunning brother's found a bride for Odysseus."

"Really? Someone would actually marry that mediocre sibling of yours?" Tera said with a small giggle. Clovis giggled a bit too, for he was of the same opinion.

"Why, the Empress of the Chinese Federation," the Third Prince of Britannia replied. "Of course, it's purely for political purposes - the girl probably hasn't had her first period yet. I'm not sure of the full details, but I'm sure you can find out if you ask around."

"Are we invited?" Tera asked.

"Well, sort of," the prince answered. "As far as most of the world knows, I'm dead. But Schneizel, being the man of intrigue he is, took a liking to my idea of letting us show up uninvited. Oh, what a ruckus it will make!"

"Yes, you always did like to make an entrance, love," Tera said with another giggle.

"Not only that, Schneizel agreed that it would be a TRIPLE wedding...Odysseus to Tianzi, Shapiro Keats to Euphie, and me to you."

Tera smooched her princely beloved.

"You're so wonderful, Clovis - if only that mediocre Odysseus wasn't in the way, you'd be Emperor upon your father's death, since Schneizel is perfectly happy being Prime Minister."

There was another moment of silence, before Tera decided to see what Clovis knew about the man who warped her memories.

"Clovis...since we're going to be husband and wife, I think we should be even more honest with each other."

"Of course," the prince replied, not realizing what was coming.

"Lately, I've been having these weird dreams," his fiancee said; "But the one thing that sticks out in my mind is that of a great tall man grabbing me and forcing me to gaze into his eyes...and then…"

"And then?" Clovis asked.

"I see sigils of Geass in them," Tera said. "I think they belong to your father." When Clovis heard this, he was harshly reminded of the reality of their relationship...that Tera had been given to him after having her memories altered.

And now she was starting to grasp the truth.

 _Tera...just when I realize how wonderful you are,_ he thought as a single tear dripped down his cheeks, _I find how fragile our relationship is!_

"Clovis…" Tera gasped as she sat up.

"Forgive me," he said awkwardly, "It's improper for a man to cry...especially after consummating his relationship..."

"I'm...sorry if I troubled you," Tera replied as she stroked Clovis' head. "Get some rest...we have another big day tomorrow." The prince nodded, and closed his eyes.

 _I have to find out the truth,_ Tera thought as she laid back and closed her own eyes, _before everyone I love get caught up in the schemes of that giant man...and of Muge Zolbados!_

* * *

While Tera and Clovis were asleep, the four Zifell brothers were enjoying late-night drinks together in celebration of Tera's engagement. All of them except Cedric were already starting to act a little tipsy, and that brought out an ugly side to them.

"I can't believe it's really happening!" Lugh whooped, his voice somewhat drawled.

"I know! Gilbert's brat's gon' t' be our ticket to power!" Harkness said, his belly jiggling. "Once that old fart Charles bites it, it'll be a snap to get rid of that mediocre Odysseus, leavin' Clovis wide open t' take the throne!"

"Even if it comes down to a hostile coup," Peleus said, "the XEM Series will give us the edge we need!"

"Then Tera's own kid will be the first in line!" Lugh added. "The Zifells will become the new Royal House!"

He stood up somewhat unsteadily, and raised his glass.

"We who scraped up a fortune by wheeling, dealing and stealing for centuries will finally have what we've sought," he proclaimed; "What we deserve! Isn't that right, Cedric?" But the Senator, who had been quietly sipping his first drink while Lugh and Harkness had both downed four or five, finally stood up.

"Is that really the right thing for the family?" he asked. The three other brothers looked at each other, wondering what the eldest had been talking about.

"What're ya sayin', Cedric?" Harkness said with a guffaw; "You of all people oughta appreciate power!"

"It's likely that none of us will be alive when the eldest child born to Tera and His Highness ascends to the throne," Cedric replied coldly; "We personally won't benefit." Harkness got up and gave his brother a smack across the head.

"Bloody numbskull!" the bloated pilot of the XEM-01 said; "We don't matter! The future of th' family s'what matters!"

"The future of the family, our children...WE'RE the ones using them as tools!" Cedric said indignantly; "Tera, Scott, Rosalind, Paul, Alia...you've treated them all as bargaining chips, yet you speak like their success is an end in itself!"

"That's how it's always been," Peleus said - he had only consumed two drinks, and was sober enough to think and speak clearly. "The old Duke used us to worm our way into His Highness' graces by making us into elite pilots... _his_ old man did in Charles' father in order for us to get the title of Duke...we've allowed ourselves to be used in order to work our way up the social ladder!"

"That's right!" Lugh added. "It's worked for years...why stop now?!" Cedric finished his drink in one go and placed the glass on the table between them.

"The last time I saw Gilbert," he said, "he told me that the world is going to change drastically very soon... it will be an upheaval as dramatic as anything in our history!"

"You don't think we see that?" Peleus argued; "Better yet, don't you think our family will be the catalyst of that change?" At this, Cedric shook his head and left.

"Drunken idiots, all of you…" he muttered as he opened the door.

* * *

The ladies of the house were also having their own late-night conversation - but they were drinking tea spiked with alcohol - only Elina, being pregnant, drank normal tea.

"So, did the wee ones do it?" Bellonda asked intently. Inanna nodded, trying her best to hide her shame and self-loathing.

"Yes. Paul and Alia have successfully mastered controlling the XEM-05," the prioress replied. "Even now, they are surely patrolling beneath the sands of the Gobi Desert."

"Then what we did was not a waste," Idun said with a gentle smile.

"I'm sure God is pleased, and will reward us all," Gudrun added. Inanna tried to smile, but Elina was quick to see that the prioress was hiding her real feelings, and decided to discern them for herself without having to be bothered by her sisters-in-law. She let out a great yawn.

"Excuse me, sisters, but I feel a pinch more tired than normal," she said. "I'm going to retire early tonight."

"Of course," Inanna said. "Let me help you get to bed." She got up and helped her pregnant sister-in-law get to her feet, then assisted her in walking out and up the stairs. As soon as they reached the main hall and turned toward the main stairway, Elina looked at Inanna, her eyes filled with distaste.

"So...you've finally realized it, haven't you?" she said. At this, Inanna broke down into tears, and fell to her knees.

"I...I realized it long ago," Inanna sobbed. "But I...I didn't have the will to oppose Lord V.V. or our brothers-in-law! And now...it's too late!" Elina sighed and shook her head, cradling her substantial belly.

"Better late than never, I suppose," she said.

"Idun...and Gudrun…" the prioress continued to sob; "They can't even shed tears for their own children! And it's all MY fault!"

"Dolls don't shed tears," Inanna's sister-in-law said. "That's why Lugh and Peleus wanted them."

"D...dolls?" Inanna murmured.

"Because of that damned Geass Order you serve," Elina said indignantly, "My sisters-in-law, who I love as if they were my own blood, have been reduced to dolls who don't think of anything else but serving their men!"

Inanna started to cry again.

"Then again," Elina sighed as she realized that she had only poured salt on her sister-in-law's wound, "this family has a history of being used - we have no will of our own, except to serve whoever promises us advancement. Only Gill dared to defy that history - to spend his blood, sweat and tears on something for the sake of those who offered him nothing in return."

The pregnant woman squatted down with some effort to look at the distraught prioress eye to eye while holding on to the banister.

"But that's why you loved him, didn't you?" she then said. Inanna could only gaze back for a moment, nod, then look down at the floor.

"Then I think...ergh...it's high time...ungh...Tera learned...unf...the truth," Cedric's wife said as she strained to stand up again; "That she's not your daughter, and what her true past is. Better yet, why not help her get her memories back?"

But the prioress shook her head.

"She...has no memories to regain," she tearfully explained. "When His Majesty cast his Geass upon her, he was actually writing to what was essentially a blank slate! Somehow, he didn't seal her memories...he _overwrote_ them!"

"Even so," Elina replied, unmoved. "Tera, like all people, has the right to know the truth, no matter how much it hurts. That's what Gilbert believed."

"I…can't!" Inanna cried. "I can't do that to her!"

"Then if you won't, then I will," the pregnant woman said as she climbed up a few steps. "I don't want the children in my womb to enter into a family that lives only to be used!"

"Children?" Inanna gasped. Elina giggled.

"Yes," she said; "The ultrasounds finally came back - it seems I'm actually carrying twins."

* * *

The next morning, Tera went to see her aunt, who was being served breakfast in bed by Porter. Due to her pregnancy, it was getting harder and harder to move.

"Good morning, Aunt Elina," Tera said, approaching the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Tera," her aunt replied; "I slept just fine."

"Mother told me you're going to have twins!" the Knight said happily. "I'm surprised no one realized it, considering how big your belly is. You're already a few months _overdue_!"

"You see, I held back on getting ultrasounds because I wanted the gender to be a surprise," Elina said as Porter finished arranging the tray. "But when the babies refused to come out on my expected due date, your uncle and I had no choice...and even after that, I've had a few false alarms."

"I see," the Knight replied. "Why didn't you say anything at dinner last night?"

"I was going to announce it then," Elina answered as she sipped her orange juice. "But your engagement was excitement enough for the family." Then after a moment, she decided it was time to guide her niece toward the truth of her past.

"Speaking of mothers, I've been having doubts about you and Inanna," she said.

"What?!" Tera exclaimed, aghast at what this meant.

"You look nothing at all like her," Elina said bluntly; "You're entirely the spitting image of the old Duke's first wife, save for that purple hair of yours."

"So?!" the young Knight exclaimed; "Are you saying that my mother has been lying to me? That my own memories have all been a lie?!" In response, Elina sighed, adjusting herself so she could sit up more easily.

"They're only rumors," she began; "But they say that certain people who met with His Majesty have come out with different memories from when they went in...I've even heard of one or two occasions where they believed themselves to be different people."

"Are you implying that His Majesty," her niece said; "The man who will soon be my father-in-law - altered my memories?!"

"Perhaps," Elina said. "But those are only ru…"

Suddenly, she felt movement in her belly, much more violent than normal, and then she was slammed with great pain...but at the same time, she felt a sense of triumph.

"Rum...rumoooooo...rumoo-oo-oorsssss..."

Immediately, she started breathing in a rhythm that was meant for only one purpose.

"Oh, Tera," she panted; "Get...hah...Porter back here! They're coming...they're coming at long last!"

"Are you sure?" Tera gasped, realizing what this entailed.

"Definitely!" Tera's aunt moaned; "Aah...aaaaaaah..." Tera leaped off the bed and rushed after the head servant, who was dusting the hall.

"Porter!" the Knight cried jubilantly; "Aunt Elina! She's going into labor! She thinks it's for real this time!" At this, Porter jumped up in surprise, but then seemed to understand exactly what to do.

"Yes, right away!" the man said before rushing down the stairs to perform the necessary tasks.

"Two more cousins," Tera giggled to herself. But before she could turn back to help her aunt, she heard the sound of something huge hovering outside, and then her phone rang.

"Knight of Eleven, Tera Zifell speaking," she said. She gasped when she heard the situation.

"What?! Him?!" she exclaimed. "I'll be right down!" With that, she rushed down the stairs to meet what was waiting outside - a Britannian transport ship, with Lloyd and Cecile waiting.

 _My memories tell me that His Majesty wouldn't steal my memories,_ she thought; _But those visions...and my heart...what if Aunt Elina's right?_ But Tera shook off these doubts, and turned her mind to the task at hand.

 _Be strong - I'll be back as soon as I can! I want to be there with you when you welcome your little ones into the world!_

* * *

Being Viceroy was fulfilling for Euphemia, even if she was really Shapiro's puppet. After all, she had a chance to fix the problems that Shapiro's cruelty had caused over the past year. And with every restriction she lifted, the Japanese's adoration for her grew.

But she could never convince Suzaku that it was Shapiro who had caused the massacre, not DREAM. Not only that, Suzaku believed that his former best friend Lelouch, Euphemia's own half-brother, was the mastermind behind it. Even the news of the three simultaneous weddings wasn't enough to get his mind off of them.

"A triple wedding? Sounds like it will be crowded," Suzaku said after hearing the same news from Euphemia. "I'll bet DREAM will try to hurt more innocent people. They...no, I won't let them! I won't hurt you or anyone else ever again! I bet right now, he's working the Japanese he conned into exiling themselves to the bone! And poor Nunnally..."

"...Actually, Suzaku," Euphemia reassured him, "I've received reports that all three of DREAM's leaders have gone into space. They might be gone for a very long time. In fact...this picture was taken from one of our satellites."

She opened up a video file on her computer - it showed footage of the battle between the combined Primeval and DREAM. Suzaku saw the numerous machines fighting their hardest against the monstrosity, and the Guren mk II was one of the frontline fighters. After the footage came to an abrupt stop as a result of the combination of Fire Bomber and the Mic Force scrapping the satellite, Suzaku was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Euphemia, don't tell me you believe this actually happened?!" he exclaimed, shocked at the very idea of them helping the Earth; "This could have been staged to make them look good! This has Zero's fingerprints all over it!"

It was clear now to Euphemia that Suzaku's mind was altered somehow. Even the OSI agents who had been shown the footage, and even Schneizel knew that it was for real.

"You know, Euphie, there have been plenty of times in history where only a single person could see the truth, while everyone else was either lying or being lied..."

Suddenly, a ringing sound came on his cell phone. He picked it up.

"Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi speaking...uh-huh...WHAT?!"

Euphemia looked on with great concern. As he continued to speak with the person on the other end, the Suzaku she knew and cared deeply about returned - the caring and noble man who thought more of his fellows than of himself. After a few tense minutes, he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Euphemia asked.

"I'm sorry, Viceroy, but I'm afraid duty calls. It seems an agent of BioNet is headed in the direction of Kamine Island. He's still somewhere in the settlement, though. If I deploy in the Lancelot ASAP, I might be able to catch him."

 _Kamine Island...that's where Lelouch and I were stranded, as well as Kallen and Suzaku...why would Father want to protect that island?_

Then she remembered...

The ruins.

Suzaku had no memory of his experience there whatsoever. In fact, very specific memories had either been changed or erased from his mind. Someone who wanted to keep Suzaku very close.

As she watched her dear Suzaku leave, she could only think of one person who fit the bill - the only person Suzaku technically answered to other than himself.

Her father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

* * *

"Eehehehe! You think you can catch ME, you silly Britannians?!"

Hopping across the buildings of the Tokyo Settlement was a strange humanoid figure - Gimlet. Down on the streets, a cadre of Britannian Sutherlands did their level best to snag the slippery robot with their slash harkens, but to no avail. The robot moved with more agility than most people could even keep track of.

Of course, the one person that COULD keep up with him quickly appeared - Suzaku Kururugi.

"Well, well, we meet again, Gimlet," Suzaku said, leering at his target while pointing his sword at him.

"Oh, this won't do, this won't do at all!" Gimlet exclaimed. "Why do you dog me so, Suzaku Kururugi?! It's bad enough I have that traitorous prototype to deal with!"

"Because you're a dangerous criminal who needs to be brought to justice," the Knight of Seven replied. "You've got some nerve infiltrating our high security facilities and stealing top secret information from right under our noses."

"What can I say?" Gimlet replied, "We at BioNet make it a point to always deliver what the customer wants."

He turned around to retreat, but saw Tera standing there, wielding two daggers akimbo. She wasn't quite as agile as Suzaku, but she was the only Knight who wasn't totally left in Suzaku's dust while on foot, thanks to her physical training as a Knight of the Round.

"Oh my! It's you!" the cyborg said, having since met Tera several more times. "Fetching as always, madamoiselle."

"I don't take compliments from criminal scumbags like you," Tera said coldly. She lunged at Gimlet, but missed as he leaped straight up. However, her knife did catch the end of his cape, and yanked it off.

Underneath the disguise was Gimlet's true appearance - almost like a robotic skeleton with cables for hair, big goofy teeth and unnerving yellow eyes. Tera was startled at seeing this, but Suzaku ran after Gimlet with calm determination, leaping between buildings with as much ease and grace as his target.

Unfortunately, Tera was not quite so capable. She could only stop at the edge of the building and watch Suzaku pursue their target.

"Having problems, Lady Zifell?" came a familiar voice over her communicator. She looked up and saw an _Avalon-_ class battleship flying overhead. It belonged to Lloyd Asplund.

"Took you long enough. Have you got the Dysphoria and the Lancelot ready? Kururugi is pursuing the target now."

"Ready and waiting!" Lloyd replied eagerly.

"By the way, what DID Gimlet steal?" the Knight of Eleven asked as she started down the emergency stairs as fast as she could go. "Whatever it is, it's gotta be powerful if Suzaku and I are going after it."

"The plans for FLEIJA," Lloyd replied. "Granted, it hasn't been live tested, but based on the simulations, it will be more powerful than any nuclear weapon..."

A chill ran down Tera's spine for reasons she couldn't explain. Suddenly, she saw visions of the image of a woman floating in space, clutching a dead baby.

 _When did that happen? I was never in space...was I?_

She was already one floor away from ground level, so she leaped over the side, rolled forward as she landed and took off as fast as she could, watching for Mimir Dysphoria to deploy.

To allow whoever BioNet's "customer" was to get their hands on that would only lead to a repeat of the Bloody Valentine...or worse…

* * *

Suzaku found himself surrounded by hijacked, AI-controlled Knightmare Frames - Gloucesters and Sutherlands - while Gimlet danced atop one of them gleefully. He had followed Gimlet into one of the ruined ghettos in the Settlement, and into the remains of a fallen building.

Unfortunately, the wily robot had set up an ambush there to lure the Knight of Seven in.

"Poor, poor, poor little soldier boy!" Gimlet cackled; "You've overstepped yourself, my little _dauphin_ , and now you're through! The board will be so pleased to know that you're no longer a problem!"

Gimlet laughed again, then pointed at Suzaku. The AI-controlled Frames charged forward, weapons on the ready...

But then several Frames were suddenly slashed in half, giving Suzaku a means of avoiding the attack. He saw the Mimir Dysphoria, tonfas akimbo, come around for another pass.

"Oh no! This won't do!" Gimlet moaned. "This won't dooooo!"

Then Suzaku spied the _Avalon_ overhead, and it was launching out the Lancelot, which was being flown remotely to his position. It landed safely nearby as Tera started hacking at the enemy Knightmares with her Frame's own weapons, which occupied Gimlet's attention.

Suzaku leaped into the cockpit of the Lancelot, and quickly started it up, then charged in to help his fellow Knight out, not noticing that the BioNet agent was already making a run for it - though Tera did.

"Suzaku! He's getting away!" she cried.

"I know!" Suzaku cried. "But we can't let these rogue Knightmares hurt any innocent people!" Tera growled under her breath, angry that Gimlet had once again foiled them by taking advantage of their altruistic and justice-loving natures...

* * *

Muruta Azrael smirked as he skimmed the plans that Gimlet had been so kind as to send him. In fact, the leader of Blue Cosmos had received them moments after the BioNet agent had completed copying them into his systems. The Knights of the Round had failed in their task of stopping him before they even knew he had infiltrated In Vogue systems in the first place.

F.L.E.I.J.A was a truly amazing weapon - it had all the destructive potential of a thermonuclear bomb, but had none of the nasty after-effects like radioactive fallout, nor would it leave any corpses, at least in the initial explosion. Of course, until they could do something about those N-Jammers, they would still be useless.

If only he could counter those accursed devices...

Suddenly, there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he called out. A black-haired woman with lavender eyes and a bleached white captain's uniform stepped into his office, and saluted him before standing to attention.

"Ah, it's about time you got here." Muruta said. "I was starting to wonder where you were. I always told that you were the type to be on time."

"It's my fault, sir...I got caught up in my appearance," the woman replied. "I was, after all, going to be meeting with the head of the Earth Alliance."

"Don't worry about it. I was merely going over some new intel. Anyway, I've called you here because you, I believe, are the only one capable of the mission I am about to give you. You are the only one who knows that traitorous DREAM well enough to combat them."

"Yes. I served on the _Archangel_ while DREAM was under your jurisdiction. Captaining the _Dominion_ should not be a problem for me."

"I should say not...after all, you ARE Natarle Badguriel..."

* * *

 _And that's it for this Gaiden chapter! The route split is over at last, and that means it's time for the next_ _ **Interlude**_ _chapter!_

 _-At last, the two groups are reunited! The Shuffle Alliance remains behind to keep competing in the Finals, while Bright & Amuro choose to stay to keep an eye on Char's activities as well as those of the Demon Tribe, but the rest of the Universal Century group takes the _Nahel Argama _to the Celestial Calendar world! Reunions abound as a new journey begins...one that will test DREAM as never before! See them next time in_ _ **Interlude 5: Old Friends and New Visitors! New Journeys and Old Destinations!**_


	82. Interlude 5

_First, to answer some anonymous reviews…_

 _-Trust me, Guest, Banpresto has managed to pull quite a few stretches. Like having the Strike Freedom Gundam from_ Gundam SEED Destiny _be based on (in-game)_ Cross Ange's _Vilkiss in_ Super Robot Wars V.

- _No, no mini Dragonzauruses, Guest. But keep in mind that the one in that chapter is not the only one Vega has._

 _-I had plans to include Devilman since at least January, Guest. That's when I read the_ Devilman vs. Hades _and_ Devilman vs. Getter Robo _mangas_. _The former is more like "Devilman vs. Hades vs. Great Mazinger" and is probably the most crazy awesome incarnation of Devilman to date. And don't worry, I have a pretty solid idea of how I'm ultimately going to work it in._

 _Anyway, the route split is over! It's time for DREAM to get (mostly) back together! We're closing in on some major events in the_ Nadesico _and_ GaoGaiGar _plots, and I'm really excited to see how I can rework and/or expand on them!_

* * *

 **Interlude 5 - Old Friends and New Visitors! New Journeys and Old Destinations!**

Kouji sat with Tsubasa the evening before their departure, who was recovering very well after the incident only a day or two ago. After Pygman and Brocken were driven off, Tetsuya's ghost disappeared as well, as did the evil magic the shaman had used to drain the woman's life force, which allowed modern medicine to start working again.

Mazinger Z's pilot was surprised to see her place a small bottle of sake on the small table.

"This is what you wanted to see me about, Mom?" the young man said somewhat uneasily.

"I've got some juice for you," Tsubasa replied. "It's not like you've come to share a drink with your parents."

"I guess this is about Dad, then."

"Yes...you know, you just called me 'Mom'," the mistress said with a smile, pouring her son some juice. "When did you decide to start doing that?"

"Well...I guess it took losing Grandpa to get to realize how important you were to me...and..."

Tsubasa smiled and took a sip of sake.

"And?"

"And...the way you turned the tables on Pygman...I can only think of one way to show my respect for you after that!

Kouji put his hands on the floor and bowed in deference to his mother.

"But I'm just a weak woman," Tsubasa replied, not quite used to this sort of praise.

"No...you're strong!" Kouji said; "You've kept on going, even after you had to kill your brother AND Dad! If something like that happened to me and Shiro, I don't know if I..."

He felt a tear drip down his cheek, and he wiped it away.

"But that's why I understand your determination! But...what did you want to say about Dad? We kinda got off topic."

"Something tells me that Kenzo Kabuto, your father, is actually still alive."

"What makes you think that?"

"No one else but him could figure out a way to mass-produce Energer Z. He was brilliant like that."

"So, I guess I should stay behind when everyone else goes back to the other world," Mazinger Z's pilot replied. "I...I don't want to lose you or Shiro like I did Grandpa!"

"Don't worry your little head. Dr. Hell is probably making preparations for the fall of the moon," Tsubasa replied reassuringly. "We don't know when it's going to happen, but as long as that threat is there, he won't try anything. Go with them...and..."

"And?" Kouji asked.

"If you return before the moon falls, I'd really like to met the Tetsuya of the other world."

"You can count on me, Mom."

* * *

"You're staying?!" Janus exclaimed when he heard the plans of Amuro and Bright. They, along with the _Ra Cailum,_ chose to remain in their own world to keep an eye on Char's activities, as well as to assist Loran and the Shuffle Alliance in any manner they could.

"We can't afford to keep our eyes off of Char and Gym Ghingnham any longer. I don't know what he's planning, but I've received reports that Axis is starting to move closer to the Earth. But with Federation Command not listening, we may have to take matters into our own hands."

"Don't worry, Captain Bright!" Beecha said. "The _Nahel Argama_ will fight its hardest in the _Ra Cailum_ 's place!"

"But why are you coming, Simon?" Masato Shikubu asked. "Aren't you worried about the moon falling?"

"If it is going to fall soon," Simon said confidently; "Then we'll find a way to get back before it does - I know it!"

"Besides, if it DOES start to fall earlier than expected," Yoko added, "Rossiu can start the evacuation process for Kamina City in no time."

"If Simon believes we'll make it back in time, then I know we will," Kittan said encouragingly. "That's just how Team Dai-Gurren rolls!"

"We'll believe in you then, Simon," Bright said. "Please give my regards to Captains Ramius and Misumaru when you get there, Beecha."

* * *

High in the Himalayas, hundreds of miles from Lhasa, was the secret base of operations for the Demon Tribe. Thanks to near constant wind storms and frequent snows, satellite imaging and direct entrance into their territory was impossible for anyone not a demon...or a member of Atik Yomin.

Kushiel approached a great throne made of ice, where something immense sat...the Demon Tribe's' great general, Zenon. Psycho Jenny stood nearby.

Zenon had thick black fur covering his body and bat-like purple wings under his arms. Of particular note were his three heads, the left one being a blonde haired skull, the central being the most bestial with large horns and three eyes and the third head resembling some kind of feminine human, though it also had large yellow eyes and long green hair. On its chest was a large mouth lined with sharp teeth.

"Kushiel...how nice of you to come," the general said with a cordial yet aloof growl. "You have much explaining to do after our humiliating defeats at Bardos Island AND Neo-Hong Kong! Was it not YOU who convinced us to ally with Gorgon and Hau Dragon's brat of an empress?"

"The alliance is necessary for the success of your people, Zenon," the faceless angel replied. "Besides, was I not the one who suggested you dispose of that preening fool you once called a messiah?"

"If we had not disposed of him," Psycho Jenny said, "we could not have earned the right to take our world back without Atik Yomin's interference. And now they even help us!" The demon general grumbled and leaned back, tapping his icy throne with one of his claws.

"That may be," Zenon growled. "But do not think our grudge is gone forever, lackey of God. You'd better be sure we can win, especially since Amon, the greatest champion of the Demon Tribe, is fused with the human Akira Fudo."

"Do not fear," Kushiel said. "We of Atik Yomin know exactly how to manipulate people...especially the right ones..."

* * *

It was quiet after the long and hard battle with the Primevals and Varauta forces, but at least GGG and the other members of DREAM could relax and catch their breath...or so they thought.

"There's a large Threshold signature appearing from a distance of 6000!" Kosuke Entouji called out. "And something's coming out of it!"

From out of the Threshold came the _Nahel Argama,_ with the other members of DREAM aboard.

"That battleship kind of looks the _Ra Cailum,_ " Mikoto said. "But how can we be sure it's friendly?"

"The unknown vessel is attempting to contact us through the encrypted line!" Swan White said. Taiga knew that only those he trusted closely has any knowledge, let alone access, to Orbit Base's encrypted communication line.

"Put it on screen!" Taiga ordered. Beecha's face appeared, much to everyone's surprise.

"How's it hanging, GGG?" Beecha said. "This is Captain Beecha Oleg of the _Nahel Argama_ , standing in for Bright Noa and the _Ra Cailum_! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Where IS the _Ra Calium_?" Taiga asked. "Is Bright yet well?"

"Captain Bright and Commander Ray, as well as Domon, Rain and the Shuffle Alliance, are all staying behind in the other world. I'll explain everything when we dock."

"Oh, we've also brought along some new friends!" Puru chimed in.

* * *

Tera burst into the bedroom where she had left Elina that morning - as soon as she had gotten off duty, she had rushed back to the Zifell mansion to see how her aunt was. At this point, it had been eight hours since the Knight of Eleven had gotten the call.

"Aunt Elina!" she cried. She saw that Elina was worn out, but still quite alive, and also seemed radiant. Porter and the midwife stood nearby, admiring the woman and two wrapped bundles she had against her chest, but turned to shush the Knight.

"Tera," Elina whispered; "Please...come meet your new cousins." Tera eagerly, but quietly approached her aunt, and saw that the two bundles were indeed newborns, each suckling away at their mothers' breasts.

"They're beautiful," Tera said softly.

"And on the large side for twins," the midwife chimed in. "I guess they took the extra four months to grow to a healthy size."

"Must have been painful," Tera quipped.

"They practically slid right out, they did," the midwife said. "Your Aunt's a strong woman, pushing out twins this size in only six hours. As for the pain, even a midwife like me knows when to apply modern medicine."

"But I do wonder what they were in such a hurry for," the midwife then commented. "They're born into a world that's going mad."

"I think it was like they were tired of waiting to be born, and of burdening me," Elina said with a smile. "My little ones - Sophia and Philemon...wisdom and forgiveness."

"She named them after the old Duke and his first wife," Porter explained. "They are officially Sophia II and Philemon II."

 _Sophia...Philemon,_ Tera thought as she watched her aunt suckle the two infants; _I'll find a way to make this world one where you two can be happy…_

* * *

There was one person Janus wanted to see most aside from Tara - Rei, the one he called "little sister".

Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to find her...and the moment he spotted her, his heart swelled with joy.

"Rei!" he called to her. The girl's heart suddenly soared when she heard the voice she had longed to hear for over a year. Yet when she turned to gaze upon him, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 00 wasn't sure of how to express her elation.

Of course, it was obvious enough when she rushed toward him, and they embraced each other. In the split second just before their hug, both saw someone else. Janus, however, realized what this all meant.

 _Nadija...that must be Metatron's little sister,_ Granlif's pilot thought; _How in the world does Rei trigger flashbacks of her? They look and act so different from one another!_

"B...Big brother…" she whimpered; "I...was starting to think I'd never see you again."

Janus rubbed his hand through Rei's bobbed hair. It didn't matter if it was someone else that made him care so strongly about her...he cared all the same.

"Didn't Soryu tell you that I was okay?" he said. Rei shook her head, but then looked up at him. Then, with a little bit of effort, she managed to smile.

"That's my little sis!" Janus said. "There's no mistaking that cute smile of yours!" Rei smiled even more widely as tears began to drip down her face.

 _He's back...my big brother's really back,_ she thought. Nearby, Tara watched nervously from around a corner.

 _I'll leave those two alone,_ she said to herself; _Poor Rei hasn't seen Jan in over a year...and I...don't think I'm ready...not after what I've found out about myself..._

* * *

Shinji hadn't gotten the chance to talk at all with Nunnally since the Evas had rejoined DREAM. He had heard whispers about her being a completely different person since returning, but the boy had to see this for himself.

Finally, he spotted her coming down one of the halls of Orbit Base...and much to his shock, it wasn't the Nunnally he remembered. It was Nemo.

However, the girl's red eyes lit up momentarily when she saw Shinji, then she gazed at him with a somewhat seductive expression. The pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, however, wasn't sure to think of what had appeared before him.

"N-n-Nunnally?!" he stammered. "Y-you're okay! A-a-and walking!"

"Nunnally?" Nemo said with a small giggle. "She's asleep inside me now. I suppose I can't blame you for not knowing...we haven't had a chance to chat."

"Please," Shinji replied, unnerved by Nemo; "I want to talk to Nunnally!"

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone," Nemo said almost wryly.

"Why?!" the pilot of Unit-01 exclaimed.

"She's tired of being a burden on everyone - of being too weak to do anything," Nemo answered, getting very close to Shinji, pressing her budding chest against Shinji's. "That's why she gave me control of her body, so I could protect all the people she cared about, including you. Without me, she can't see or walk or..."

"S-shut up!" Shinji yelled, now on the verge of tears. "You thought I cared that she couldn't do those things?!"

As it happened, Zero walked by, and overheard Shinji's rebuke.

"I liked Nunnally because she didn't care that I was a doofus or a loser! I liked her because she liked me for who I was! I didn't do it out of pity or anything, or just because she was Lelouch's sister!

This was news to Nemo.

"All I wanted was someone who accepted me for who I was, and Nunnally did that for me!"

"But..."

"Don't you get it?! I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you can never replace Nunnally in my heart...you're an imposter!"

Lelouch watched this in awe and in anguish. He would never be able to chew out Nemo like this, but each angry word coming out of Shinji's mouth was like the lash of a whip to him.

"Shinji..."

"Go away! I don't want to see your face again! I'd rather be alone and friendless than be with you!"

"But..."

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

But instead of her leaving, Shinji ran off, angry at both Nemo and himself.

Lelouch watched as Nemo stared down the hall, trying to wrap her head around the reasons behind Shinji's tirade. However, the Evangelion pilot had everything he could never bring himself to say to Nemo - he could never scream in Nunnally's face like that. But now that Shinji had said it for him, all he could do was hope that his sister's other self got the picture.

* * *

Tara didn't fully understand why she wasn't overjoyed to see Janus again. But ever since Intestine Primeval revealed that she was apparently the leader of Atik Yomin, she had been dreading the day Janus would return...or perhaps she was more afraid of what she might do to him. Of course, Tara had no way of knowing beforehand that Janus, having learned that he was also a leader of Atik Yomin, was feeling the same kind of dread.

When they finally met eyes again, neither one was immediately willing to approach the other at first. But when Janus saw that Tara was obviously bothered by something, he summoned up the courage to approach her.

"H-hey, Tara," he said nervously; "It's been a while...I missed you."

"I...missed you too," she replied.

"What's the matter, you guys?!" Kouji's voice said suddenly. "You two should be all over each other! Aren't you supposed be...I dunno...reincarnated lovers or something?" They turned around and saw Kouji with his world's Sayaka, along with Boz and his gang in tow.

"Yeah, what's the big..." said Boss, who stopped and stared dumbfounded the doppelgangers of himself, his gang and Sayaka. Koji came in from behind while Kouji turned to his own companions.

"Sayaka, Boss, Nuke, Mucha..." Kouji said with a grin, having wanted to do this since he met his other self; "Meet Sayaka, Boz, Nuuke and Muchaa."

"This isn't going to cause some sort of time paradox and kill us all, is it?" Boss asked, scratching his head.

"Relax, Boss...if it did, it would have happened when I met MY alternate self," Koji replied. He then looked at Sayaka's alternate version.

 _Wow...he was right...my Sayaka DOES have a better butt!_

Tara and Janus watched the exchange between Tara's friends and their alternate selves, and quickly started having trouble keeping track of who was who as they started to mingle together. As a result, their initial awkwardness about each other faded away.

"Come on, Jan," Tara sighed; "Let's go do something else. I'm getting a headache just trying to keep them all straight."

* * *

Akito never thought he'd ever see so eye-to-eye with a Britannian, yet the interest in _Gekiganger_ that he shared with Rolo started to form a bond between them. For Rolo, it was like he had found another brother.

The pair was out on patrol around Orbit Base; Rolo piloted his Vincent, Akito his Aestivalis. Rolo was still getting used to piloting in zero gravity, but the _Nadesico_ 's chef was happy to show him the ropes.

"There ya go! You're catching on quick!" Akito said happily as Rolo executed a tricky maneuver. However, the Aestivalis pilot was so busy watching his protege that he didn't see the boson jump signature on his radar.

Something about the size of the Aestivalis suddenly appeared less than a dozen feet from him - what appeared to be some sort of shuttle attached to numerous fuel tanks. The pilot managed to avoid colliding into the shuttle by mere inches.

"Akito, are you all right?" Rolo called out.

"Yeah...barely!" Akito replied. "Hmmm...looks like a Jovian shuttle."

"The Jovian Lizards?" Rolo exclaimed. _In that case...I should eliminate it before it attacks big brother..._

Rolo moved in to attack the shuttle, but the Aestivalis got in his way.

"Wait! The shuttle's unarmed! Let's bring it back to Orbit Base. We'll find out more later."

* * *

The shuttle's pilot, even considering the wide age range of DREAM's forces, came as a surprise - it was a girl, probably no more than thirteen or fourteen years old with a cute face, brown hair and wearing a pink _Gekiganger-_ style piloting suit. She was now asleep in the medical bay of Orbit Base, while Inez, Yurika, Leo and Rolo watching over her. Rolo, even though he was told that that the so-called Jovian Lizards were actually human, he was still shocked to see the girl.

"It looks like the boson jump she made was unstable," Inez said, "So it's possible the stress of the transition overwhelmed her."

"My question is, what's a cute little girl like her doing all the way out here all alone?" Yurika said with a sigh of pity.

"We won't know until she wakes up," Leo said. Just as he said that, the girl's eyes began to open, revealing extremely dark brown eyes.

"Well, what do you know, that didn't take long!" Inez said.

"Gooood morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Leo said jocularly. The girl looked around, confused and still woozy.

"Uh...where am I?" the girl said weakly.

"You're on GGG's Orbit Base," Inez replied.

"Wow did I land off target..." The girl mumbled as she looked around. However, she quickly saw the four looking at her, and she suddenly gripped her head as if in pain.

"What am I doing here? Who am I?!" she cried out. However, not even Yurika was fooled by this pathetic display of amnesia, at least not after Inez pulled out what appeared to be various forms of identification.

"Your name is Yukina Shiratori...you have brown hair, brown eyes and were found in that marooned shuttle..."

 _Shiratori?_ Yurika thought. _Could she be..._

"Hey! Give those back!" Yukina cried when she saw Inez holding her wallet and identification. She desperately lunged for them, only to fall flat on her face as the scientist deftly moved out of her reach.

"Miss Fressange, there's no need to humiliate the poor girl!" Leo scolded Inez before turning back to Yukina. But it was Yurika who got the jump on asking her.

"Yukina, you wouldn't happen to be related to a Tsukumo Shiratori, would you?" she asked.

The Jovian girl looked around nervously. "Oh...uh...um..."

"I'd say the odds of that are pretty high," Inez said. "It can't be coincidence that we would capture a Jovian named Tsukumo Shiratori, have him escape and then find his little sister, who is also a Jovian."

Rolo, realizing that more drastic measures needed to be taken, took a step forward, pulled out a knife and held it to her throat, shocking everyone else present and terrifying Yukina.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk!" she cried; "I was sent here by my big brother to meet with you about starting peace talks between Jupiter and Earth now pleeeeease don't kill me!"

"You're telling the truth?" Inez said, quickly taking advantage of this unexpected occurrence. "If you're lying, our interrogator is authorized to use more painful methods to get the real truth."

"I am! I am! I'll even let you talk with my brother!"

"And how would we do that?" Inez then asked.

"I'll show you how! Really, I mean it! I swear on Joe Umitsubame's grave!"

Satisfied with that answer, Inez nodded to Rolo, who withdrew the knife and put it away.

* * *

In one of Orbit Base's medical wards, Sakura Suzuhara was carefully monitoring Toji's status - he was still unconscious after his harrowing experience and his hit from Shin Getter's new ultimate attack. Mari came in to see how things were going.

"So, how's the patient?" the bespectacled girl asked.

"He's recovering rather quickly," Sakura replied. "Based on what Dr. Akagi said, Bardiel had infected his body as well as the Eva."

"Just like Ireul did to princess," the pilot of Unit 08 quipped.

"The only difference is that my brother's infection was purged by exposure to something called 'Getter Rays'," the girl continued. "Yet in our original world, he never even became a pilot. Instead he…"

Sakura found herself tearing up as she recalled Toji's death in the battle before the _Wunder_ was flung into the Universal Century world.

"Oh, Toji!"

She flung herself on Toji, throwing her arms around him. This suddenly caused him to stir.

"Unh...huh?" he muttered. Sakura froze up, unsure of what to do or say. She hadn't expected him to awaken at that exact moment, after all. And it was only made even MORE awkward with what he said next.

"I guess I died n' went t' heaven," he quipped, copping a feel of his sister's butt. "Cuz I just got the best wake-up call a guy could ever get!" Sakura yelped and leaped back for a moment before realizing that it was only natural for her brother to act like this - he had no idea of who she truly was. But she understandably wasn't sure how her brother would react to that knowledge.

"Hate to break it to ya, bozo," Mari quipped, "but you're not dead. You're in the medical ward on board the Gutsy Galaxy Guard's Orbit Base."

"Oh," he chuckled. "Guess I flunked my activation test den, didn't I? I never was a good test-taker, y'know."

"We're just glad you're alive," Sakura replied. "Work on repairing Unit-03 will take some time, as will your healing. Once you're back on your feet, you can get back in the Eva."

"If you're gonna be nursin' me, beautiful," Toji said, "then I'm okay wid it!" Sakura blushed heavily. It was embarrassing enough to be flirted on, but by her own brother?

"Don't get too comfy now, you two," Mari snickered as she stepped out. "It would be unprofessional for a nurse and her patient to get too involved."

"So, what's your name?" Toji finally asked. "I wanna know so I can request ya specifically."

"Sakura," the nurse replied.

"Hey, I got a little sister with da same name back on Earth! She's still recoverin' from a head injury from Shinji's first Eva battle. I wonder how she's doin'." Sakura unconsciously rubbed her head, on the very spot where she herself had been injured in her original timeline.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," she replied. "Just leave everything to me!" Toji grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.

 _Toji, you took such good care of me back then_ , Sakura thought. _Now it's my turn to take care of you..._

* * *

On the bridge, Ruri, Zero, Misato (now dressed in her captain's attire), Beecha, Taiga, Yurika, Murrue and Max (the _Battle 7_ 's captain) all watched as Yukina fiddled with a remote control. Akito, Izumi, Ryoko, and Hikaru stood nearby. After a few minutes of this, they all saw a quadrupedal mech about the size of a dog with a strange circular device on top of it, attached to the body with a pole. It stopped and opened up like a blooming flower, revealing a static-y screen. The Jovian girl began to fiddle with the remote more, but with no apparent success.

"So, this lets you communicate between two points in space instantly?" Yurika said, looking at the machine with curiosity.

"Yeah...but it was supposed to be used for the negotiations themselves," Yukina replied. She continued pressing buttons, growing more frustrated with each passing moment. Suddenly, Ruri stepped in front of the machine, gave it a quick once-over, then kicked it hard several times.

Amazingly, the static started to disappear, and an image soon appeared of an empty chair. But soon enough, they saw Tsukumo, dressed in nicely pressed white clothing. Yukina approached the screen.

"Chalk one up for percussive maintenance," Hikaru quipped.

"Oh thank the Professor you're all right!" Tsukumo said frantically. "Are you all right? Is your ship intact?! Where are you?!"

"Don't sweat the small stuff," Yukina whispered. "Are you alone?"

Suddenly, Minato's head poked into view.

"Oh, Yukina! You're okay...oh..."

"Miss Haruka, we'll talk later," Murrue said. "We'd like to speak with Mister Shiratori here." Minato's head retreated off-screen.

"So," Zero began. "We've heard from your sister that the Jovians would like to make peace with us Earthlings. Is this true?"

"Yes...at least, that is what I hope," the Jovian soldier replied. "I have spoken with the ruling council, and they seem to be in favor of a truce for the time being, especially having met with your friends Minato and Megumi."

"That's wonderful!" Yurika cheered. "So, let's hammer out the details..."

* * *

FuRyu and RaiRyu hung their heads in sadness and shame when they heard what had happened to HyoRyu and EnRyu from Mamoru and Liger Shishioh. Tara and Daisuke were listening in.

"Forgive us," FuRyu said as a machine worked on one of his parts.

"We should have been there!" RaiRyu wailed.

"Don't worry," Liger reassured them. "We'll track them down and bring them back! We made a promise to them and we plan to keep it!"

"But where did they go?" Mamoru interjected; "Space is huge! They could have reappeared anywhere!"

"Actually, it seems our Jovian friends Yukina and Tsukumo Shiratori has given us a useful tidbit of information in regards to where they ended up!" Liger answered with a grin. "Based on all the surviving data that the _Nadesico_ gathered during its trip to Mars, as well as some data I requested from our new friends on Macross, they most likely ended up somewhere near the Martian north pole."

"...The ruins that Nergal was looking at!" Tara exclaimed, the answer dawning upon her. "Daisuke, you remember that weird place underneath those pyramid-shaped labs on Mars? The place where Nergal 'discovered' the _Nadesico_?"

"Yes, I remember," Grendizer's pilot answered. "Perhaps they are other ruins like it."

"So, if we find the ruins, we'll find HyoRyu and EnRyu?" Mamoru said, hope filling his expression.

"Then what are we waiting for?" RaiRyu said excitedly.

"Let's hurry to Mars!" FuRyu said with equal excitement.

* * *

Lelouch spotted Akatsuki moving rather quickly down the hall. Almost immediately, it set off mental alarms in his head - this man was doing something very underhanded. However, he had picked just about the worst time to do it.

He followed Nergal's chairman down the hall, moving as stealthily as possible to avoid being seen. Soon, he saw the long-haired man slip into the hangar. Definitely suspicious behavior. Realizing that he had little time, he quickly rushed into the room as fast as his rather weak legs could carry him.

Akatsuki whirled around when he saw the masked man behind him.

"Oh, Zero...it's you," the executive said, trying his best to hide his true intentions. "I was just going into the _Nadesico_ to check on something."

"I apologize for scaring you like that," Zero replied. He paused for a moment. "Listen, I know we've had our problems in the past..."

At this point, Lelouch subtly pulled a dark bit of material inside his helmet, revealing his now -uncontrollable Geass eye.

"But I trust you will cooperate with us from this moment on?"

Akatsuki's mind came under attack, the power of Geass consuming his mind completely, compelling him to cooperate with Lelouch and the rest of DREAM.

"Of course, my friend," Akatsuki replied cordially, now a slave to Lelouch's will. "I'll do whatever I can to assist you."

"Excellent," the prince said. "Now tell me what you were REALLY going to do with the _Nadesico._ "

"I was planning to hijack the ship and take it back to Nergal which, after all, is my company. I also intended to call in an Earth Alliance strike force and capture and kill the Jovian girl we have on board."

Lelouch had a hunch he would try something like that. But now Akatsuki would be their staunchest ally thanks to his power. For a moment, he considered other way to take advantage of the resources of a man as wealthy as his new thrall.

 _No...it wouldn't be right,_ Lelouch thought.

The masked prince suddenly realized it and couldn't help but laugh to himself.

 _Wow...have I gotten THAT soft? I guess these people are rubbing off on me more than I thought._

* * *

 _Nice to have a shortish chapter after all those really long ones. Anyway, next time…_

 _-The first stop on DREAM's travels is Mars, where they've learned that HyoRyu and EnRyu were likely to have crashed! But they find themselves embroiled in a battle between the Jovians and the Vega Empire - and it seems that Vega has a trump card up its sleeve...Campbell's final weapon, piloted by none other than Garuda! Can DREAM overcome it? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 51 - Reborn From Ancient Times! Garuda's Deadliest Weapon!**_


	83. Chapter 51

_Another two-for-one deal today (04/02/18)! Time to answer more anonymous reviews._

 _-Yeah, it is a shame, Guest. But I didn't think Zeus' arm would have allowed the J-Kaiser to go off. But there's a possibility that the Hakkeshu machines will return in one form or another. As for your idea with Great Zeorymer, I'll think about it._

 _-First - good catching those errors...I'll fix them. Second - most of my knowledge came from a lot of Wikipedia reading, Guest, and a little comes from my own religious practices - I'm Jewish, but not super religious. Still, it's barely scratching the surface - Kabbalah is some craaaaaazy stuff, man. I mostly picked out terms and themes that sounded kinda cool, then worked them into the plot. Third - Harmony Gundam is basically a renaming of the_ GAT-SO2R N Dagger N _, a_ Gundam Seed MSV _machine that uses most of the tech from the Blitz Gundam, but also shows up in_ Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. _I went with the name Harmony to fit with the Freedom and Justice, and that "harmony" is also a musical term, which fits with Nicol wanting to be a pianist._

 _Now that that's done, it's time for some_ Combattler V _plot, as well as_ GaoGaiGar _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 51 – Reborn From Ancient Times! Garuda's Deadliest Weapon!**

It was decided. With HyoRyu and EnRyu's location narrowed down, and preparations to take the first step to creating peace between Earthlings and Jovians completed, it was time for DREAM to head for the planet Mars.

And with the entire colony of Macross coming along for the ride, it would take far less time getting there than it did when the _Nadesico_ first went there on its own - after all, it was a Zentradi spaceship designed for travel at nearly eighty percent of the speed of light.

But before they launched, there was time to prepare.

"Tara...you're still thinking about what Intestine Primeval said, aren't you?"

"That I was the one who caused the Zonder Metal to go out of control in the first place?" Tara replied with a chuckle. "I don't believe a word of it. I know who I am!"

"Your brain wave patterns and vital signs are telling me otherwise," the android replied calmly. "But don't worry. Even if you are this Iophiel being, I will still fight by your side, as will DREAM, as long as you hold the values you've preached and fought for close to your heart."

Tara sighed and smiled.

"Thanks, Xemmey," she replied. Just then, she saw Jun Hono walking up to her. Xemmey immediately sensed something amiss about Jun's behavior - especially that she was carrying a strange-looking pistol at her hip.

"Well, so you're the infamous Tara Zifell, eh?" Jun said.

"It was my name," Tara replied, "but…"

Before she could finish, Jun's eyes blazed with hate as she pulled out the gun and shoved the gun against Tara's forehead.

"If you're related to Peleus Zifell," the pilot of Venus A shouted, "then you have to die!" Immediately, Xemmey lunged at her, catching the Mazinger Angel in a grapple as she tried to wrest the weapon out of her hands.

"Out of my way, you!" Jun cried. She was strong, but Xemmey's android body was stronger.

"I will not allow you to harm Tara," Xemmey said coldly. Suddenly, Jun slipped out of Xemmey's grip, took aim and fired at the android. Instead of a bullet, the gun fired a short range beam of Photon Energy, which burned straight through the top left part of Xemmey's head, just missing her eye.

"Xemmey!" Tara cried as the android reeled back. This attracted the attention of Sayaka and Hikaru Makiba, who rushed at her.

"It's all right," Xemmey said as she managed to get balanced again. "She didn't hit anything important."

"Jun, have you lost your mind?!" Hikaru exclaimed as she and Sayaka struggled to keep Jun from attacking again. "This is absolutely the wrong time to be fighting amongst ourselves!"

"Let me go, you two!" Jun yelled. "She's related to that man...the man who burned down my orphanage!"

"Jun, she disowned her father's family," Sayaka said before Jun suddenly did a backflip, throwing the two girls off.

"A name is a name," she shouted as she took aim with her Photon gun again; "They're still blood relatives!" This time, Sayaka and Hikaru put themselves in front of Tara.

"Family is more than blood, Jun...it's ties of the heart!" Hikaru said.

"Why do you think Koji's father first adopted you and Tetsuya when you had nowhere else to go?!" Sayaka added. These words struck a chord with Jun. As the child of African and Japanese blood, she had been ostracized even in Japanese society. Only Kenzo Kabuto, Koji's father, had welcomed her into his life - even if she had been raised to be a robot pilot.

"I...I'm sorry, Tara," Jun said, her hate turned to deep regret, "When I learned your name, I just sort of lost control of my emotions."

"It's okay," Tara replied, much to the Mazinger Angels' surprise. "I forgive you."

"As do I," Xemmey replied. "If only because Tara does."

 _What a girl,_ Jun thought. _I threaten her life and blow a hole in her android companion...and she just acts like I've done nothing wrong! I've truly misjudged her…or could it be an act?_

* * *

"Uuuuup...and down! Uuuuuuuup and down!"

A group of flying demons (who could survive in the vacuum of space) watched as their leader used some sort of gravity control to fling civilian transport vessels everywhere - some of them had been flung into the colonies.

The lead demon was an oddly human demon with blue skin and a large shark-fin shaped haircut and two-pronged sideburns. He had yellow eyes and short spiky teeth, and sported white gloves and large red boots, as well as red shorts and a massive collared cloak with a purple inlay. On his chest was a large circular shape resembling the moon itself.

"More, Lord Dremoon! More!" a demon resembling a cross between a bat, a gorilla and a turtle cackled. Dremoon obliged, grabbing a civilian transport craft, pulled and pushed up and down like a yo-yo before flinging it toward one of the Colony Nations. However, it stopped, having been caught by something:

Devilman.

"Hey, haircut boy," he said telepathically as he set the craft back on course; "Quit messing with those ships. They're not toys, you know."

"Spoil MY fun, will you, Amon?!" Dremoon ranted. "Get him!" The gravity-controlling demon's minions rushed at Devilman.

"You idiots still don't get it?!" he growled angrily as his antennae stood up on end as he charged up a Devil Arrow. "I'm not Amon...I'M AKIRA FUDOOOOOOO!" But before he could unleash it, something beat him to the punch - a huge pink beam coming from a fair distance away. It vaporized many of the demons, and narrowly missed Dremoon. When the demons looked over in the direction the beam came from, they saw the _Ra Cailum_ coming for them. Standing on the launch platform was the Hi-Nu Gundam, holding what appeared to be a huge beam cannon that was attached to the _Cailum_ itself by a cable.

"The Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher worked perfectly!" Amuro cheered.

"Nicely done, Amuro," Chan said from the Re-GZ, which was flying alongside the ship. "But now we're too close to use it again without damaging the Colonies."

"Right," the Newtype pilot said. "We'll engage the Demon Tribe warriors directly now!" With that, he released the cannon, pulled out Hi-Nu's beam rifle, and launched into the fray, Chan hot on his heels.

"Support Amuro and Chan!" Bright ordered. "Fire the main cannons!" The ship began firing its mega-particle cannons at the demons, forcing them to scatter.

"So, I see you've got some friends now, traitor!" Dremoon scowled. "Let's see how you all like being unable to tell which way is up?!" His eyes gleamed, causing Amuro and Chan started to be pushed down toward the Earth, then pulled up.

Yet to the demon's astonishment, they seemed completely unfazed, even firing with deadly accuracy. Devilman, however, found himself having trouble maintaining his sense of direction.

"What the?!" Dremoon said with a scowl after narrowly dodging a mega beam shot from the Re-GZ.

"Unfortunately for you, demon," Amuro replied with his own telepathy, "Londo Bell is used to fighting in space! **FIN FUNNEL!"** Hi-Nu's funnels flew out and rushed at Dremoon, pounding him and the other demons with beam fire.

"Then how about THIS?!" the evil demon cackled. He stretched out his hands, causing spacetime to warp, and for nearby matter to start getting pulled into the warped area gradually - even the surviving demons were being pulled into the massive gravity well, from which nothing, not even light could escape.

"Is that...a black hole?!" Chan exclaimed as she turned her mobile weapon around to try escaping the gravity well. Meanwhile, Devilman managed to fly around behind Dremoon, and charged up a new attack.

"KYA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Dremoon laughed triumphantly; "Perish, Devilman and friends!" But then he realized that his foe had gotten behind him.

"You first, haircut boy!" Devilman roared as two huge blades formed on his forearms; " **DEVIL CUTTER!** "

The two massive blades struck Dremoon, slicing him into four pieces, spewing yellow gore and bile all over, which was pulled into the black hole. As he was drawn over its event horizon, he let out one last telepathic cry.

"This can't be happening to meeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Suddenly, Dremoon froze, as if time had stopped for him, only disappearing after the black hole dissipated from existence, which happened about three seconds after he made contract with it. In reality, his body had been ripped apart atom by atom by the incredible gravity of the black hole within milliseconds of coming into contact with it.

"So I suppose it's true, then," Chan chuckled as he sighed with relief. "Personal time _does_ end inside a black hole..."

* * *

"Working on something, Yukiya?" Kira said to Yukiya when he popped into the computer room used by the _Archangel_ crew. Nicol followed close behind.

"Yeah," the Alexander pilot sighed. "Zero wanted me to see if I could improve the weaponized computer virus he had used during the Black Rebellion. But for the life of me, I can't..."

"Let me give it a whirl," Kira said. Yukiya handed his laptop over to Kira, who sat down and quickly began to scan the code.

"Mmmn...so inefficient," the Coordinator grumbled as he began to make changes. "What part of 'DRY' did the programmers not understand?!"

"DRY?" Yukiya asked.

"Don't Repeat Yourself," Nicol answered as Kira typed away at speeds impossible for a Natural; "It's one of the basic principles of object-oriented programming."

 _So this is what the legendary ButteredToastNGravy is capable of,_ Yukiya thought as he watched the Freedom Gundam's pilot modify and add to the code at lightning speed. Indeed, his speed almost rivaled the computer itself - he had to actually slow his typing down so not to damage Yukiya's keyboard.

"There," he said as he leaned back after a few minutes. "I just copied the code from one of my old botnets and applied it to what you have."

"Wow...you memorized it?" Nicol exclaimed. That was a feat beyond many Coordinators - even those with boosted mental capabilities.

"Man, that code looks scary," Yukiya said as he quickly scanned the code. "I'm afraid to test it."

"Don't worry," Nicol replied as he scanned it as well. "It won't function as is. It still needs a lot of work.

"I have an idea!" Kira said, snapping his fingers. "Let's work on this together!" At this, Yukiya's eyes widened.

 _Me?_ he thought; _Working with PianoManBlitz and ButteredToastNGravy, the hacking kings of Dysphoric?! But...there's one thing that's always bugged me..._

"Just one question before I agree, Kira," the Knightmare pilot then said. "Why did you pick that username? It's pretty odd, even for a serious hacker." At this, Kira's cheerful expression turned to one of anxiety and embarrassment, while Nicol started to grin and chuckle.

"Show him, Kira!" Nicol said, giving his fellow mobile suit pilot a friendly elbow jab; "Like you showed me!"

"Fine," Kira sighed. "But this does hurt my eyes a lot." Almost like a chameleon could, Kira turned his pupils away from each other, so he was practically looking to the sides of his head. Indeed, the gap between them almost seemed to widen.

"Buttered toast!" he said in a dopey goofball voice. Immediately, Nicol and Yukiya fell over laughing.

"Man, that's a classic!" Nicol laughed. "You sound just like that Ed kid from that one cartoon!"

"I am one with my shoe size, Double D!" Kira blurted out. "One plus one equals one on a bun!" As this continued, Mirallia poked her head into the room and was immediately confused about what was so funny. But just then, an announcement came over the city's PA: the _Macross_ was about to begin its journey to Mars...

* * *

"We have successfully reached Martian orbit, Captain," said the Zentradi co-captain. It felt like a mere instant had passed after the super-colony hit full speed before it reached the red planet.

"The city looks no worse for wear, either," Max said, taking a glance at various screens. "Thank you, Exsedol. Without your knowledge we could never have pulled this off as smoothly as we did."

"Do not give me the full credit. I merely provided the proper instructions. It was you and your crew that did all the work. But now that we have arrived, we must prepare for the next step. Will we be joining the _Ikaruga_ and _Nadesico_ to the surface?"

"Yes. We can't be sure if the Jovians will be cooperative," the _Battle 7_ 's captain answered, "And how large of a force they'll bring to bear if something goes wrong...nor can we discount the fact that the Protodevlin have a foothold here, as Gamlin warned us. The _Archangel_ and _Wunder_ will be on standby for enemies here in space."

"I don't think that's going to be an issue at the moment," said one of the operators of the _Battle 7_ , a young woman with short purple hair. "The Vega Empire's already down there, engaging with the Jovian forces!"

* * *

"Captain Tsukuyomi!" a Jovian soldier called out. "The enemy has brought in more reinforcements, and our losses are already over fifty percent!"

The Jovians stationed on Mars were indeed fighting a swath of Vega Empire forces, at least a hundred units strong. Two generals led the charge - Heinel of Boazan and Garuda of Campbell.

"Curse those Vega Empire scum," Genichiro Tsukuyomi, a long-haired Jovian commander replied. "Fine then...Saburota, order all units to retreat!"

"But sir, we can't!" Saburota protested. "This is our final line of defense! If we leave now, we'll have to retreat all the way to Jupiter...Captain, let's charge the flagship into the enemy numbers and then detonate it!"

"You fool!" Genichiro bellowed; "If we retreat, we can always counterattack tomorrow! But there is no tomorrow for the dead!"

Meanwhile, a Boazanian soldier suddenly saw three of DREAM's ships dropping out of orbit - the _Battle 7,_ the _Ikaruga_ and the _Nadesico_.

"Lord Heinel, three Earthling ships are descending into the atmosphere at the rear of our forces! Two of them are the ships that hampered previous operations!"

As soon as they landed, various members of DREAM deployed - Combattler V, Voltes V, Star GaoGaiGar, the Mazinger Angels, FuRyu, RaiRyu, Guren mk II, Vincent, Diamond Force, Granlif, Lifthrasir, Great Mazinger, Mazinger Z (now with the God Scrander), Grendizer and Big Volfogg. Akito, Jiro, and the three female Aestivalis pilots rounded out the group.

"Hey, Hyoma...doesn't that ship with eyes ring any bells?" Chizuru said as she spotted the eyed spaceship of Campbell.

"You bet it does!" Hyoma replied. "Our old friend Garuda is here, no doubt!"

"And Heinel as well," Kenichi added.

Garuda, unsurprisingly, was quick to spot Combattler V in the front of the group.

"It's them! It's Combattler and Voltes!" the eagle-man screeched; "Slave Monsters, forget the Jovians for now and bring me the heads of Hyoma Aoi and his co-pilots!"

The Slave Monsters turned around and started making their way towards DREAM, fangs and claws bared.

Heinel's contempt for Voltes also got the better of his judgment. "Beast Fighters, the Jovians will fall easily enough! Concentrate on the hornless Earthlings!"

All of the Boazanian Beast Fighters changed direction as well.

"Uh-oh, they're headed our way," Hikaru Amano said a little nervously.

"That's okay!" Yurika chirped. "That just means they're not attacking the Jovians! Zero, I'm going to bring Yukina to the ruins so we can speak with their commander!"

"Very well...all units - defeat the Campbellian and Boazanian monsters while their attention is away from the Jovians!" Zero ordered. "Clear a path for the _Nadesico_!"

"Charge the Macross Cannon!" Max ordered his own crew. "Once we've got their forces weakened, we'll blow them away with one shot!"

DREAM stormed in like it always did. The Jovians, seeing that the enemy had changed its target, took this opportunity to retreat to the ruins.

Meanwhile, Janus and Tara made quick work of several Slave Monsters that were coming their way. With Xengar and Xemmey helping out, the two could afford to chat a bit.

"Hey, Tara!" Granlif's pilot said eagerly as he launched a Karma Knuckle at one of the beasts; "When we get done with this, I need to tell you something."

"Sure," the girl replied. She saw Star GaoGaiGar, the five Aestivalis, Big Volfogg, FuRyu and RaiRyu near the _Nadesico_ as it flew by.

"FuRyu, RaiRyu, let's protect the _Nadesico_ so we can get to HyoRyu and EnRyu!" Guy called out.

"Yes!" FuRyu bellowed.

"Let's go, Commander Guy!" RaiRyu yelled.

 **"SYMMETRICAL DOCKING!"**

Just as HyoRyu and EnRyu could, FuRyu and RaiRyu combined into one powerful machine.

 **"GEKI...RYUUUJIIIN!"**

Star GaoGaiGar flew alongside the _Nadesico_ and the five Aestivalis while GekiRyuJin and Volfogg stood on top of the battleship. Several Boazanian Beast Fighters flew at the group, but the Brave Corps. robots alone were more than a match for them.

"The howling gale! The roaring lightning!" GekiRyuJin bellowed. It then unleashed a pair of dragon heads made of energy from its weapons.

 **"XIANG TOU LONG!'**

The dragons tore through the incoming enemies with ease. This allowed Combattler and Voltes to slip in, Twin Lancer and Heaven Sword drawn, with Diamond Force hot on their heels.

"Kenichi, let's see if we can't take out Garuda and Heinel's ships!" Hyoma called out. "If we do that, the other beasties will probably turn tail and run! Gamlin, Sayaka, Hikaru, give us some support, will ya?"

"Understood!" the Variable Fighter pilot replied. The three Variable Fighters did a quick banking turn as they unleashed a swarm of missiles on the enemy.

"You want missiles, eh?" Hikaru quipped; "You got it!" With that, the two Mazinger Angel machines fired their breast missiles. This, along with the Variable Fighters' own missiles, managed to soften them up, allowing the two Electromagnetic robots to move in and finish them off.

Meanwhile, Mazinger Z hovered nearby as its fist returned from Rocket Punching a Slave Monster.

"Clear a path, huh? That's practically my middle name!" Kouji said excitedly. "Let's do it, Grandpa!"

"Ha-ha! That's the spirit, my boy!" the computer Juzo laughed. The Super Robot changed into its golden fist form.

 **"SMASH IT ALL TO ATOMS! BIG BANG...PUUUUUNCH!"**

Mazinger tore through another group of enemies with its Big Bang Punch attack, sending a wave of Photon Power across the Martian landscape. This allowed Combattler and Voltes to directly approach the two subordinates of Vega, this time with Rolo and Kallen going with them.

"Heh, to think that not long ago, you were my enemy, Rolo Haliburton," Kallen chuckled to Rolo over a private Black Knights-only channel as her Guren dodged an attack from a Beast Fighter. "And now we're fighting side by side."

"Zero has a way of uniting people," Rolo replied. He wouldn't be able to use his Geass on these non-living machines, but they were so slow, his Vincent was easily capable of dodging them.

As the _Nadesico_ passed, GaoGaiGar and GekiRyuJin took a moment to take a few shots at the enemy vessels. One of GekiRyuJin's shots struck Heinel's Skull Ship in its mouth, after it received a Screw Crusher Punch from Grendizer.

"Grr...cursed machines!" Heinel grunted as his ship rumbled from the shot. "If only I had Boazan's greatest weapon with me..."

* * *

In the midst of the battle, Jun's Venus A landed next to Great Mazinger, who had just dropped a Slave Monster with a Thunder Break. His machine had taken a few hits to its arms and torso, but was still going.

"Good timing, Jun," Tetsuya said. "Great has suffered a bit of damage - think you can repair it?"

"I'll do what I can," his partner said as her machine extended some makeshift repair equipment from its breasts. "Just remember - these are only temporary repairs. Don't push Great too hard."

As she began to work, she decided to ask Tetsuya his opinion on something. The others were doing a good job pushing the enemy back, so there was time for them to breathe.

"What do you think of Tara Zif...I mean, Amakuni?" she asked.

"Koji and Sayaka obviously regard her as a close friend," Tetsuya answered as he took off his helmet, wiped away the sweat and put it back on; "Those two have good instincts when it comes to knowing who to trust."

"What about the fact that she's related to the one who destroyed our orphanage?" the woman said. Tetsuya grimaced and thought about this. He had never thought too hard about it, but the name Peleus Zifell had troubled him in his younger days - and the one who held DREAM together was of the same bloodline.

"She's been a reliable ally thus far," Great Mazinger's pilot said, "so I've chosen to let her own actions speak for themselves rather than make her responsible for the sins of her bloodline."

"So, you trust her?" Jun then asked.

"To be frank, not completely," Tetsuya replied grimly. "I don't even completely trust Zero or anyone who isn't from the Japan of this world...even Koji's counterpart." At this, Jun sighed, and blushed a bit.

"Do you...trust me?" she asked nervously. "Even though I'm a..."

"We grew up together," Tetsuya interrupted her with an unusually warm smile. "Of anyone in this world, it's you I trust the most...even more than Kabuto."

"Tetsuya…" Jun whimpered, feeling foolish as to question her relationship with Great Mazinger's pilot. Just then, a Super Namazungo came barreling towards them.

"It's one of those Super Beast Fighters!" Tetsuya boomed, charging energy into Great's heat sink; "Come on, Jun! Let's show that monstrosity from outer space how we do things!" Jun grinned and opened its chest, extending a fan from inside.

" **BREAST BUUUURN!"** Tetsuya roared as he unleashed the blazing attack on the Super Beast Fighter.

" **FIRE TORNADO!"** Jun cried as she unleashed Venus A's flaming whirlwind.

" **DEVIL AND ANGEL…"** they yelled in unison, " **DOUBLE BURNING FIRE!"**

Their hot-blooded cries and the bond between seemed to intensify the heat, reducing the monstrosity to a pile of slag in seconds...

* * *

The _Nadesico_ and its bodyguards landed in one of the open areas in the ruins, which also happened to be where HyoRyu and EnRyu were. A Gekiganger-type Jovian mech was nearby, and Genichiro was just getting out as he saw the Earth ship and the robots land.

Out of the ship came the two Shishioh scientist brothers, Yurika and Ruri. At first, Genichiro eyed them suspiciously, but then Yukina came running out, with no one in the group moving to stop her. Guy and the Aestivalis pilots soon joined them, while Mamoru, Volfogg and the Chinese dragon brothers went to examine the fossilized HyoRyu and EnRyu.

"Genichiro! Genichiro!" Yukina squealed, happy to see her brother's friend. The Jovian's expression softened once he heard that voice.

"Yukina! You're alright!" Genichiro said happily before turning to the _Nadesico_ crew. "Thank you for bringing her back."

"No problem!" Jiro said proudly. "It's the right thing for true believers in justice and passion to do!" Genichiro nodded. He couldn't help but be surprised at just how closely the Super Aestivalis' pilot resembled Tsukumo. He even spoke in a similar manner.

"I suppose it's only proper that I introduce myself. I am Genichiro Akiyama, Commander of the Space Assault Super Male Forces of the Anti-Earth Cooperative Federation of the Jovian Realm, as well as all associated moons and asteroids."

"Man, what is it with Jovians and long-winded titles?" Izumi mumbled as Yurika began to explain the situation with the soldier from Jupiter.

Meanwhile, Mamoru, FuRyu, RaiRyu and Volfogg were examining the fossilized robots.

"Interesting...their GS-Rides are intact," Volfogg said thoughtfully as he looked at the portable scanner he had brought; "...And their AI systems, while technically operational, seem to be hibernating."

"Wa-ha!" Mamoru cheered. "They really ARE okay!"

Volfogg looked at the scanner again. "There's something protecting the AI Systems and GS-Rides - an energy of some kind. It's certainly nothing I've ever encountered...it's different from even G-Stone power."

Mamoru got an idea...perhaps the Jovian could tell them something.

"Hey! Guys! Over here!" Mamoru called out, hopping up and down and waving his arms excitedly. "Volfogg's done checking up on HyoRyu and EnRyu!"

"Ah, those are the names of your two robot friends?" Genichiro said. "Shall we see what your little friend with the interesting hair wants?" They walked over to the two fossilized machines. Volfogg bent down and showed the scanner window to the Jovian once they had arrived.

"Good Jovian, have your culture's scientists ever encountered an energy like this?" the ninja robot asked. Genichiro looked over the patterns, and to everyone's surprise, he nodded.

"Actually, they have. However, the only place we have found it is on Jupiter itself."

"Jupiter?!" they all exclaimed.

"Yes. Our culture tried to study for years after its discovery. Unfortunately, its highly volatile and unpredictable nature made it impossible for us to harness safely. All we could do was name it."

Suddenly, Genichiro's expression turned serious.

"We called it... **THE POWER**!"

"The Power?" Ryoko quipped. "Talk about a vague name."

"No-no-no-no...you have to say it with feeling!" Genichiro said. "Like this... **THE POWER**!" An explosion from above could be heard.

" **THE POWER**!" Liger and Leo said. Another, somewhat larger explosion sounded out.

" **THE POWER**!" Guy said strongly. A third, even larger explosion rang out.

" **THE POWER**!" Jiro bellowed. A fourth, much larger explosion occurred nearby.

"Okay, we get it," Ryoko groaned. "Let's quit saying that before we get nuked!"

"Idiots..." Ruri grumbled. Yurika cocked her head to one side as she began to consider the options available.

"So...I guess we'll have to..."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, as if something extremely big had landed violently.

* * *

Garuda smirked. He had waited so long for this chance...the chance to unveil his ultimate weapon, the pride of Campbell itself.

A colossus roughly the size of EI-01 or Hell King Gordon now towered over DREAM - a lithe fiend with gold-accented green-blue armor, wicked pointed teeth, great wings and a horned helmet. Even Heinel was shocked to see that his fellow general possessed such a machine, especially considering it was larger than his ship.

"Heinel, leave them to me. With this machine, Great Garuda, I will flatten Voltes AND Combattler, not to mention the rest of their accursed little band!"

"What? And let you hog all the glory?" Heinel said with a scowl. "NEVER!"

"Sir, pardon my insolence," one of the Boazanian soldiers said somewhat meekly, "but we can't take another hit like that. Retreating would be best."

"No! We are staying!" Heinel yelled. "I won't let that hawk-headed Campbellian steal my victory!"

Great Garuda turned around. "For your information, you horned ninny, I happen to have a form that is much more appealing to the eye!"

"Oh, really? Why not show it then? Are you afraid I'll mar it with my knife?"

The two generals immediately began arguing, while their forces stood stock still, waiting for their commands while DREAM looked on, wondering how this had all started up. But soon they got an urgent order from Max.

"Everyone, scatter! The Macross Cannon is going to fire!"

The army of Earth robots scattered, giving the _Battle 7_ a clear shot.

"Macross Cannon charge complete...target locked," Exsedol said. "We're awaiting your orders."

Heinel suddenly noticed the vessel's weapon thrumming with energy, ready to unleash it all at once. His Skull Ship lurched upward on his orders.

"Running away, you cowardly Boazanian?!" Garuda laughed. "You ought to...huh?!"

 **"MACROSS CANNON, FIRE!"** Max ordered loudly just as Great Garuda turned around.

While the cannon didn't do any damage to the sunken Martian ruins, every last Slave Monster and Beast Fighter was annihilated in one shot. However, to DREAM's shock, Great Garuda still stood firm, with a barrier of a rather familiar energy surrounding it.

"Ha-ha! I must thank Kentaro Go for kindly donating his research on Super Electromagnetic energy to the manufacture of Great Garuda!" the Campbellian general cackled.

"You! Tell us where our father is!" Kenichi demanded as Voltes charged forward. Hyoma, however, quickly saw that Garuda was readying something, and spurred Combattler forward.

"Kenichi! Wait!" Hyoma cried out. With a wicked grin, Garuda suddenly revealed a chainsaw sword concealed inside its right arm, and prepared to cut Voltes down. But Combattler got there first, and took the blow instead. An ear-splitting sound filled the air as the chainsaw sword cut through Combattler's armor, as did yellow-hot sparks.

When it was all said and done, the damage was nothing short of horrific. Combattler's head was cut in numerous places, while the rest of its body was damaged in other ways. But Garuda had done more than just damage the Super Electromagnetic Robot.

In the wreckage, pieces of metal shrapnel fell into Hyoma's cockpit. He cried out in agony as the shrapnel completely tore up his arms, even if they were still attached to its body…

* * *

The ruins had survived undamaged thanks to a defense mechanism that had been put in by its ancient constructors - several Distortion Fields, laid over each other every eight-hundred meters or so.

"Oh god...something happened to Hyoma!" Hikaru Amano gasped as she heard his cry of agony.

"Damn it all..." Ryoko growled as she started toward her Aestivalis. "C'mon guys, let's hurry up and get back into the battle!"

"Mamoru, stay here with Genichiro!" Guy told his little friend. "FuRyu, RaiRyu, Volfogg, let's go!"

Gai leapt back into Star GaoGaiGar via the lion's mouth on its chest, while the three other GGG robots started back up to the top when suddenly they heard Garuda make a threat.

"If anyone moves," Garuda screeched, "I will turn Hyoma Aoi and the rest of the Combattler team into a bloody paste!"

Mamoru, scared to death about what was about to happen to the leader of the Combattler team, turned back toward the fossilized Ryu brothers and rushed over to them, crying and sobbing.

"Please...HyoRyu...EnRyu...you have to wake up! Help our friends!" Mamoru whimpered, praying fervently. Two teardrops slide down his face - one landed on HyoRyu's foot, the other on EnRyu's.

* * *

At that moment, the scanners on all of the ships started going crazy.

"Zero, there's an unbelievably huge energy spike coming from the ruins!" one of the _Ikaruga_ 's operators exclaimed. "It's like someone set off ten thousand nukes there!"

But rather than ten thousand nuclear bombs, the energy came from two robots - HyoRyu and EnRyu that were the cause of the immense energy spike. Beyond all explicable reason, the fossilized bodies of the machines reverted to their original states; but now they glowed a deep golden orange color.

"HyoRyu...EnRyu..." Mamoru gasped.

"Is this...is this the power of **THE POWER**?!" Leo gasped.

 _Incredible,_ Genichiro though, _**THE POWER**_ _...it is great enough to regenerate even fossilized material!_

As if they knew exactly what to do, the two super-charged robots leaped straight up out of the ruins and next to FuRyu and RaiRyu, while bombarding the implacable Great Garuda with cannon fire.

"HyoRyu...EnRyu!" RaiRyu exclaimed with awe.

"You're back, stronger than ever!" FuRyu added. "But...you were fossilized for 65 million years!"

"How did you survive for that long?!" Guy called out.

"We cannot say for sure," HyoRyu said.

"But what we do know is that even now an unknown energy flows through us, giving us strength beyond our imagination!" EnRyu bellowed.

" **THE POWER**!"

"An energy that can increase overall output a thousandfold, and even return fossilized material to its original state..." Zero gasped. "Who could imagine something like that existed in this, or any reality?"

"FuRyu! RaiRyu! Let us share this energy, **THE POWER** , and defeat this foe!"

Almost immediately, FuRyu and RaiRyu began to glow the same golden-orange color as the fire and ice brothers did.

"Taiga...their SympaRates...they've gone all the way to 200 percent!" Swan exclaimed.

"I'm getting signals for HyoRyu and RaiRyu to initiate Symmetrical Docking!" Mikoto called out. "EnRyu and FuRyu as well!"

"Very well...SYMMETRICAL DOCKING...APPROOOOVED!"

 **"SYMMETRICAL DOCKING!"**

All four Dragon Brothers leaped high into the air and began to transform. But unlike before, HyoRyu combined with RaiRyu, and EnRyu combined with FuRyu...and thus, two more GGG mechs were born!

 **"GEN...RYUUUUUJIIIIIINN!"**

 **"GOU...RYUUUUUJIIIIINN!"**

Garuda was furious at being so easily damaged.

"You meddling bolt-brains! I'll wipe you off the face of the universe!"

Great Garuda launched several missiles at them. However, thanks to **THE POWER** , they weren't even scratched.

"Your attacks are useless, Garuda of Campbell," GenRyuJin said smugly.

"Now we shall end this, and make you pay for making our friend suffer so!" GouRyuJin bellowed.

However, neither of them noticed, but the overflowing energy of **THE POWER** also affected the damaged Combattler V, as well as Hyoma, who had been suffering from having his arms smashed to bits.

The energy began to mend the damage Great Garuda had caused, while filling its energy tanks with power and its pilots with hot-blooded vigor. It was as if the unbelievably powerful energy knew exactly what it was needed for.

Meanwhile, the other two mechs charged up for an immensely powerful attack.

"THE FREEZING SLEET! THE ROARING LIGHTNING!"

"THE HOWLING GALE! THE SCORCHING FLAMES!"

A dragon head formed of each respective element formed on their arms.

 **"MAXIMUM TOU LONG!"**

The four dragon heads launched themselves at Great Garuda, striking simultaneously and with explosive force. But amazingly, the Campbellian machine survived the attack, though it was still sent sky-high.

Combattler, meanwhile, got to its feet as Hyoma prepared for a little payback as **THE POWER** rushed through him and his teammates.

"Incredible...I feel...incredible!" Juzo gasped.

"It k-k-kinda t-tingles..." Chizuru added. She felt an uneasy twitch in her heart.

"Oh man, I feel like I could do anything!" Daisuku bellowed excitedly.

"Hyoma, you feeling this too?!" Kosuke said eagerly.

"You know it!" Hyoma yelled. "Even if Garuda were to reduce me to a bloody puddle...I'll whoop his ass! **CHOUDENJI TATSUMAKIIIIIIIIIIII!** "

Even without Hyoma's physical input, Combattler unleashed the pink tornado, sending the already shattered Garuda spiraling away.

 **"CHOUDENJI SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!'**

Combattler rocketed past GenRyuJin and GouRyuJin as it spun like a drill. It pierced Great Garuda, breaking its chest wide open - though it seemed the machine barely survived. Garuda's Graydon ship, which was hovering just out of range, quickly rushed in, used chains to snag the damaged Great Garuda and its pilot.

But the victory celebration was short-lived. As **THE POWER** left Combattler V, Hyoma started groaning in pain again.

At the same time, Chizuru suddenly felt a wrenching sensation in her heart…

* * *

Hyoma and Chizuru lay in the medical bay of the _Battle 7_ , both heavily drugged to keep them from suffering. The Voltes team and the three other Combattler team members looked on, worried for their welfare. Due to this sudden occurrence, Garuda and his gigantic machine managed to escape.

"Did you find out what happened to Chizuru?" Ippei asked Liger Shishioh as he carefully examined a sheet of readings on the unconscious Combattler pilot.

"It seems she has some form of valvular heart disease," Liger replied. "My guess is that the strain on her heart from using **THE POWER** must have been too much, and she underwent cardiac arrest. If she hadn't had all that physical training, she probably would not have survived."

"Professor Yotsuya AND her grandfather never said anything about that!" Daisuku exclaimed. "Why did they hide it from us?!"

"That doesn't matter right now," Megumi said, concerned greatly for her friend. "All I want to know is if she going to be okay."

"Yes, and will Hyoma be all right as well?" Kenichi asked, worried for his own friend. "He gave up his arms to save us and Voltes."

"Don't worry," Ray reassured them. "Once we return to Macross, they'll be heading to the best hospital in the whole colony."

"Yes," Max added. "Once there, Chizuru will receive heart surgery, while Hyoma will have his arms replaced with new ones. However, this means that Combattler will be out of commission for a while, since it needs all five of you to operate it."

"Man, I hate sitting on the sidelines." Kosuke said.

"Don't worry, everyone will pick up your slack!" Hiyoshi said optimistically, patting Kosuke on the back. "You guys just take it easy!"

* * *

"Haruki Kusakabe."

Gabriel appeared in the middle of Haruki Kusakabe's darkened office. She glowed brightly, but didn't seem to fill the room with light as one would expect. Kusakabe, however, kept his back turned.

"Gabriel of Atik Yomin. I didn't expect to hear from you again so soon."

"I hear that the Earthlings are proposing peace talks. You're so close to victory...you're not really going to give it to them, are you?"

"Of course not," the Jovian general chuckled. "Besides, the Earthlings who are proposing are considered a rogue organization on their own planet. The accursed governments of Earth would never agree to it anyway."

"But if you refuse, those hotheads will likely strike back," Gabriel said. "They are not to be underestimated."

"I am no fool. I will obtain the power sleeping within the ruins that we Martian Successors have worked so hard to claim! With that power and your Threshold technology working in harmony, the corrupt Earthlings won't stand a chance!"

* * *

 _Kinda short chapter was kinda short. I hope you guys still liked it. We're nearing the end of the_ GaoGaiGar _TV series' plot, and anyone who watched that knows what's coming up!_

 _Anyway, next time…_

 _-Having retrieved HyoRyu and EnRyu, DREAM continues past Mars and towards Jupiter. But as they travel through the asteroid belt, they are met by the wicked Gildrome, who's cooked up a special surprise for DREAM! Can they overcome his wicked machine, or will he destroy them as their minds are plunged into the depths of terror and despair? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 52: Gildrome's Wicked Trap! Nightmare in the Asteroids!**_

 _Until then, mecha fans!_


	84. Chapter 52

_First, two anonymous reviews:_

 _-Thanks for the heads-up, Guest. I just fixed it earlier._

 _-I may have characters from_ X Astray _mentioned, and maybe even devote a 'late game' chapter to side characters._

 _Now that THAT's out of the way, it's time for some_ Dancougar _and_ Evangelion _plot..._

* * *

 **Chapter 52 - Gildrome's Wicked Trap! Nightmare in the Asteroids!**

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, **THE POWER** left the bodies of Combattler V, HyoRyu and EnRyu after the defeat of Great Garuda. On the other hand, there was still an entire planet brimming with this unbelievably powerful energy - Jupiter.

With Genichiro happy to know of the Earthlings' benevolent intentions, the surviving Jovians departed for Jupiter to report the events that occurred on Mars. Unfortunately, due to having the entirety of Macross coming along for the ride, DREAM couldn't follow them into the Chulip and just Boson Jump there. Meanwhile, charging up the sub-lightspeed engines would require at least one Earth week considering all the other facilities on the super-colony that needed to be supplied with energy. Also, the J-Der trio wanted to hold on to their ES Missiles for emergencies.

Ultimately, it was decided that Macross would travel using its normal engines. Even at that relatively slow pace, they could still reach Jupiter in three Earth days.

This gave DREAM a bit of time to relax after their harrowing battle on Mars, and to take stock on the events that transpired in the year following the Black Rebellion. It would also give Hyoma and Chizuru to have surgery, though the recuperation process would probably take longer. This also gave time for those who hadn't been to the other world to hear about their allies' adventures on the other side.

Kensuke was floored when Janus started to tell him and Tara about Devilman and the Demon Tribe. Immediately, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 04 realized that it sounded almost exactly like the events of _Devilman Crybaby -_ and he had only seen the first episode.

"So, this Devilman guy really exists!" Kensuke exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

"But Atik Yomin says that an infinite number of realities exist," Janus said. "That means all possibilities, no matter how unlikely they might be, do happen somewhere."

"So in other words," Kensuke said, his eyes gleaming impishly; "In another world, Tara could be MY girlfriend? Or she and that Jun Hono lady are lesbian lovers and have a..."

"Or," Tara growled, leering at her underclassman; "I could slap your face so hard that your head spins all the way around because YOU didn't shut up." Kensuke immediately shrank away from Tara.

 _Is she always like this with him?_ Janus wondered.

"Anyway," he then continued, "what I'm thinking is this - what if the people who make up fictional narratives don't just make it up out of the blue? Rather, their imaginations somehow connect to another reality somewhere in the multiverse...or maybe the imaginations of their creators actually DETERMINE their fate?"

"Whoa...that's deep, man," Kensuke gasped. "That kinda implies that free will's just a sham."

"I think you're stretching it juuuuust a little, Janus," Tara said. "Besides, even if everything IS written in stone, we can't ever know for sure...so we ought to act like we have free will, and consider the consequences of our actions, good or bad."

"Yeah, good point," Granlif's pilot replied with a sigh. After a moment, he turned to Kensuke.

"Kensuke," he asked, "can I borrow your _Devilman Crybaby_ disc sometime? I'd like to watch it when you're done..."

* * *

For Lelouch, there wasn't much to do besides planning, waiting and thinking. He sat in his bedroom alone, lazily folding an origami crane, just as he and Nunnally did once. C.C. was off doing something with J, and Kallen was out in City 7 doing some shopping.

There was something about Jupiter that bugged the leader of the Black Knights - the gas giant appeared in the visions he saw when he regained his memories. Why would that planet be related to the power of Geass? Could Geass be connected to **THE POWER** somehow?

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door. It wasn't just any ordinary knock - it was one that he had taught only the people he trusted his true identity with. A bit crude, but it worked all the same.

"Come in."

In came C.C., her gut sticking out a little, and a near-orgasmic expression on her face, which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Did you have fun with your new friends, C.C.?" he said somewhat coldly.

"Fun?" the green-haired witch said calmly. "Why, I've never enjoyed myself more in my life."

"Let me guess...you went to the all-you-can-eat pizza restaurant?"

C.C. nodded, and flopped onto Lelouch's bed, snatching up her favorite plush toy.

"Well, don't go there again," the young prince replied. "I'd hate to see that lovely figure of yours blow up like a balloon."

The girl smirked a bit, but Lelouch quickly changed the subject when he grasped what he had just blurted out.

"Anyway...C.C., do you know if there's anything particularly special about the planet Jupiter...other than what we already know?" the young man asked.

"Not that comes to mind," the green-haired girl replied, rocking back and forth with Cheese-kun in her arms. "What brought this up all of a sudden?"

Lelouch quickly got the sense that even his wily accomplice was in the dark about any relation between Jupiter and Geass, if there was any at all.

"Who knows?" Lelouch then said. "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

Only a few people capable of fooling Lelouch like that...and C.C. was one of them. But then she saw Lelouch pull out a tablet and start fiddling with something on it.

"Huh? What's this?" she asked. On the screen, the witch saw mugshots of every member of DREAM's core forces with four bars and a number next to them.

"Oh, just a little database I keep," Lelouch explained. "It grades everyone in DREAM on four criteria - intelligence, combat ability, charisma and loyalty, each on a scale of 0 to 100. It helps me determine what duties to assign people. Of course, these aren't absolutes."

"Let's see…Tohdoh is rated very high," C.C. said, noting his score of 345. "I'm surprised, considering you rarely field him. Meanwhile, Kallen Kozuki, who you field often, is only 250?"

"Without a doubt, Kallen is my most trustworthy and skilled pilot, so I rated her Loyalty and Combat Ability at 100, but she's not very personable or strategy-minded, so those are low."

"What about...Koji Kabuto?" the green-haired girl asked. Lelouch scrolled down, stopping at Koji's picture.

"30 in Intelligence," C.C. mumbled as she read off the numbers. "Combat ability 100, Charisma 50, and Loyalty 80...and that gives him 260 total."

"He's definitely a valuable pilot thanks to Mazinkaiser, and he's certainly loyal to the cause. But he's not exactly what you'd call smart, although a bit more charismatic than Kallen, thanks to him being well known and well-loved as a hero."

"Anyone get a perfect score of 400?" C.C. asked.

"Not yet," Lelouch sighed. "Perfection is next to impossible...probably because I'm such a nitpicker."

"Not even you?" she exclaimed. "What's your score?" Lelouch scrolled up to a picture of his masked mug.

"Intelligence, Loyalty and Charisma are all 100 as expected," she then said. "But only a 50 for Combat ability? At 350, that puts you only five points higher than Tohdoh."

"I'm a commander, not a fighter, C.C.," the prince replied. Amused by this, C.C. started rattling off the names of various DREAMers to see their scores. But when they came to Yurika's profile, C.C. was surprised - a 100 in Intelligence, Charisma and Loyalty, and a 30 in Combat Ability, putting her in the top ten.

"Yurika Misumaru is that high?" she exclaimed.

"Despite all appearances, she is an expert captain and tactician, her natural bubbly nature makes her very charismatic, and her _Nadesico_ is a powerful warship."

"But it still looks like you're the highest," C.C. said.

"Actually, that would probably be Kira Yamato," Lelouch replied as he changed a setting to sort the group in order of rank, from highest to lowest. "I'm actually tied for second with Amuro Ray." The graph showed Kira's bars were all very high - 100 in Combat Ability and Intelligence, 75 Charisma and 80 Loyalty...putting him 5 points above Lelouch.

 _Of course he's that high,_ C.C. thought. _He's a Coordinator, and one of DREAM's earliest members._

"Just for fun, who's the lowest?" C.C. then asked. Lelouch pushed a button to change the order from lowest to highest. It was Tamaki, with all of his scores at a measly 10 each. Even Boss had scored higher overall - 5 in Intelligence and Charisma, but 25 in Combat Ability and 75 in Loyalty.

"Why don't you just get rid of Tamaki if he's so low?" the witch suggested. "He's clearly a hindrance."

"These totals are not absolute measures of worth," Lelouch said. "Besides, Ohgi and the other members wouldn't approve."

"And what about me?" C.C. pouted. "I didn't see myself on your list."

"I didn't want to anger my confidante," the prince chuckled, "so I didn't include you. But if you insist, I'll add you now." He pressed another button, which brought up a screen for adding a new entry.

"Let's see...for Intelligence, I'll give you an 80...and for Combat Ability, I'll give you a 30," Lelouch said. "Don't take that personally - all of DREAM's members who don't fight at all are given a 0 in that category."

"Fine," C.C. sighed.

"For Loyalty, a 95."

"So you don't trust me completely?" the witch said with a knowing smirk. "That's smart of you, I suppose."

"And for Charisma, a 70," he concluded. "That makes your total 275."

C.C. nodded approvingly, though she sensed that Lelouch was being generous...if he knew her real intentions, that Loyalty would likely drop to 0...

* * *

Gildrome knelt before Emperor Muge, to deliver the latest report on DREAM's activities.

"Your Highness, it seems those meddlers of DREAM are heading for Jupiter via their solar system's asteroid belt - indeed, not a single member of that accursed group seems to remain on the planet Earth! That blue and green world is free for the taking!"

Muge nodded.

"Yes, it is indeed ripe for conquest, Gildrome," he said, his voice echoing through the chamber. "However, we cannot take chances while their forces are still around, especially with the Cyber Beast Force and Shin Getter Robo in their number. Based on Helmut's last report, they had first traveled to Mars at approximately twenty percent of the speed of light."

"What does that imply, Your Highness? That they could return to Earth on short notice and stop our invasion?"

"Indeed."

 _Hmm...perhaps if I deal with them,_ the scientist thought, _the Emperor will view ME as his favorite, rather than that damned Shapiro Keats or Paptimus Scirocco! I will NOT allow them to walk all over me...especially since I'M the one who gave him life!_

"Very well, then," Gildrome said. "I shall lead my forces to oppose them. All of their power will be meaningless in the face of my army's illusions and mental manipulation!"

"Excellent," the alien emperor replied. "And to aid in your endeavor, I'll lend you the assistance of my special battalion..."

* * *

The Makimuras, in spite of the grandeur of their hotel, opted to eat a relatively simple breakfast in their shared suite, using food they had bought from a local market. It was a money-saver in these times.

Along with Fudo and Miki, three other people sat at the table - Taro, a little Japanese boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes; Akiko Makimura, a middle-aged Japanese woman with long brown hair and brown eyes; and Noel Makimura, a pale-skinned man from Neo-America with shocked up blonde hair, a neatly-trimmed goatee and green eyes. As with Shinji Ikari's father, Noel had married into a family with no male heirs, and thus inherited the name from his in-laws.

Of particular note was that Noel was wearing a crucifix around his neck.

"Akira, why do dried bonito flakes move?" Taro asked, gazing almost mesmerised by a bunch of wiggling pink flakes at the top of Fudo's meal.

"Because they're aliiiive!" Akira moaned in a comically creepy manner - which came rather easily after being possessed by a demon. "They're writhing in agony after being shaved so thiiiin!"

"R-r-r-really?!" Taro exclaimed. Akira snickered - an old man from his begging days has told him the same lie.

"That's enough, Akira," Noel scolded before turning to his wife, who had the program for the events of the Finals. "So, what's on our agenda today, honey?"

"Looks like Neo-Japan is going up against Neo-Cuba at 2:30 today," Akiko said rather unenthusiastically.

"Domon Kasshu's awesome!" Taro cheered. "I'm sure he's gonna win it all!" But Akiko laid down the booklet and shook her head.

"To be honest, dear," she said, "I'm starting to think we should leave and head back to the Colony as soon as possible. With all these monster attacks occurring one right after another, I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before..."

"If the government really thought we were really in danger, they'd have evacuated the city long ago," Noel replied, patting his wife's hand. "Besides, people would want to stay in spite of the danger...this is more than a simple martial arts contest, you know."

"Really?" Taro exclaimed. "What else is there to it besides winning?"

"People in every Federation country are staking their dreams on the success of their respective Fighters," Noel said to his son, "And it's because the nation whose Gundam wins the Finals becomes the head of the Earth Federation."

"I wonder...why can't everyone have a shot at their dreams?" Miki said. "If God really is a kind and loving God…"

"I don't like it either," her father replied. "But it's certainly better than how we _used_ to do it."

"Don't remind me," Miki said, shuddering. She still had occasional nightmares of the tragedy of the One Year War after watching it unfold on television. She found it hard to believe that Janus, and now Fudo was now fighting alongside the Federation ace Amuro Ray.

"Perhaps one day we'll come to understand what God intends for us," Noel finally said, fingering his crucifix. "For now, I'll place my faith in Him."

 _I'd rather place it in Londo Bell and in my own strength as Devilman,_ Fudo thought. _Unlike God, we don't sit around when people are in trouble...we DO something._

* * *

After meeting Tayel, Leila's will to live had grown stronger. He had helped her in many ways - in particular, he had shown her how to meditate - this gave her the mental strength to withstand the silence where they weren't together.

But in the back of her mind, Leila dreaded the possibility of not seeing Tayel again whenever he was taken away...and even if he did return, she wondered what sort of state he would be in. Was he suffering through the same brutal experiments she had?

He soon did return, and she was shocked to see that his body was covered in wounds, many of them that would require stitches to close and were bleeding profusely. But even when he was thrown into his cell, the boy remained calm and serene.

"Tayel!" Leila cried, rushing over to her cell door as Tayel went into his usual lotus position.

"Calm down, Leila," the boy monk said. "This isn't nearly enough to kill me." Leila was baffled - how could he survive in this state?

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll show you a trick I discovered in my meditations," Tayel said. With that, he closed his eyes and began to hum. Then to Leila's amazement, the boy began to emit a green aura...though Leila quickly realized that he wasn't emitting energy - he was drawing it into himself. In a matter of moments, the wounds he had suffered closed on their own, not even leaving any scar tissue.

"Your wounds..." the girl exclaimed, awe-struck by this incredible display of mind over matter.

"This is why I've healed so fast between experiments," Tayel said as he opened his eyes again. "By using the energy in the world around me, I can speed up my natural healing process a hundredfold...and this place is actually saturated with unusual energies, even if these cultists don't fully realize it."

"Very interesting, Tayel," a new voice came from nearby. "Tell me more." They looked over and saw V.V. standing there. As he so often did, the boy was eating out of a box of animal crackers.

 _It's the boy with the same mark as the witch,_ Leila thought. _He must be really interested in Tayel if he's come here personally._ But when she looked back at her friend, she saw that the monk's expression was one of annoyance - as if the one who held him prisoner were a minor irritation.

"I cannot teach someone who is not willing to understand," Tayel said, his tone still calm and serene, but now tinged with disdain; "A soul like yours could never hope to understand the beauty of this world. Even Leila, who has only begun to scratch the surface of Green Earth's teachings, has a greater understanding of it than you."

"I know plenty about this world, boy," V.V. replied. "I've lived far longer than you."

"That is true," Tayel said with a chuckle, smiling a little. "That mark upon your forehead is what's keeping you alive and eternally youthful."

V.V.'s eye twitched a little at this comment - he wondered how this boy figured out Codes and Geass so quickly.

"But knowledge and understanding are two different things," the boy monk then said.

"That's the problem with people these days," V.V. spat. "They think too hard about things instead of just doing them. It's when people question their place that things go mad!"

Leila tensed up in anger at this statement - it was a summary of the worldview that the people she hated most held.

"So you think it would be better if we were all soulless automatons, following the will of a capricious being who demands absolute obedience?" Tayel replied. "Please, help me understand your point of view."

But V.V. chuckled and stepped back from Tayel's cell.

"Even if I tried to, you wouldn't accept the truth I offer," the leader of the Geass Order said. "You think you're soooo open-minded, but you're just as locked into your worldview as I am. It's what God intended you to be."

"Perhaps I am," the leader of Green Earth replied in a surprisingly grateful tone. "Thank you for the lesson." This baffled both Leila and V.V., and the latter of the two could only storm out in disgust.

"Why did you thank him?!" Leila exclaimed once V.V. was gone. "He's against everything you stand for!"

"Everyone, even the most wicked and unintelligent person, has something to teach," the boy answered, assuming his usual gentle tone. "Some just may not realize that they are teaching us."

 _If he were anyone else,_ the girl thought, _I'd call him crazy...but coming from him..._

"Now," Tayel began, assuming the manner of a teacher, "this technique requires understanding as well as knowledge...the 'why' as well as the 'how'. Pay close attention, Leila..."

* * *

Alan Igor was tired of sitting around; tired of hiding in the shadows like his old man, the famous Earth Alliance General Igor, did. As good as he was at subterfuge and spying, Alan wanted nothing more than to lend his own strength to DREAM's cause.

But now that he was on Macross, he had his chance. Dr. Hazuki, who had moved from GGG Orbit Base to the super-colony, arrived at his quarters in the main city area not long after the colony's departure from Mars. All he had to do was see the scientist at the door to know what he wanted.

Leading Alan to a secret hangar within Macross itself, the creator of Dancougar then showed off the last part of his mighty combining robot - a gigantic robot eagle, noticeably larger than Shinobu's own Eagle Fighter. The Gandor was also there.

"So, that's the fifth Beast Machine, huh?" Alan said as he looked over his new ride.

"The fifth and FINAL machine, Alan," the scientist replied. "Once this Black Hawk combines with Dancougar, it will be truly complete."

"So why did you hold it back for so long?" the general's son asked. "I mean, they were plenty competent when they joined the Black Knights."

"I would have given it to them about that time, but I didn't want Zero...or rather, your friend Lelouch vi Britannia...to use them for evil," Dr. Hazuki answered. "However, it has become clear that the prince has no selfish intentions."

"To be honest, I still don't completely trust that blue-blood," Alan replied. My gut tells me he's still hiding something from me, and my gut is usually right in these sort of matters. But I guess now that I have the Black Wing, I can keep a closer eye on him."

* * *

Shinji's rant was still playing back in Nemo's mind over and over again.

How could she not have seen it? The way everyone acted awkward around her, the way they avoided meeting her gaze, and the way Lelouch still seemed to mourn Nunnally even though she was still alive.

It was clear now that she was in the wrong - it wasn't her, the strong and capable Nemo, that her brother and his allies wanted...but the sweet, gentle Nunnally.

Nemo turned her mind inwards, hoping to contact her other side, which lay asleep in her heart.

 _Nunnally..._

 _Nemo..._

 _Nunnally, I've been so stupid! I thought that by acting tough would get everyone to like me. But instead, I've just driven everyone away. Even Shinji hates me now!_

 _I don't care if they don't like you, Nemo. You're the only one of us who can help Zero so that the world can be a place where Lelouch, Euphie and I can be happy! I'm nothing but a burden - you said that yourself!_

 _But..._

 _Please, just let me sleep. I know you can help Zero._

Suddenly, she was thrown back into reality just in time to see Kallen and Asuka walk by.

 _Maybe I should just try to be nice to them like Nunnally is..._

But as Nemo approached, she saw the two quickening their pace a little and doing their best not to even look at her.

* * *

Michiru, Hayato and Benkei hadn't spoken with Ryoma much since he returned with the Black Getter. But while Michiru was standing outside, watching the universe pass by through her window, Ryoma suddenly approached her.

"Michiru..." Ryoma said somewhat nervously. She was one of the few people who he could ever show his more sensitive side too.

"Oh, Ryoma," Michiru said with a shy smile. "I'm glad you came to see me."

"I just wanted to ask you something that I've been meaning to for a while now..."

"Oh...what is it you'd like to know?"

"Can you tell me what the versions of me, Hayato and Benkei were like in this universe?"

Michiru sighed and thought back to the Getter Team she knew so well before they were suddenly taken from her by the Vega Empire's sabotage.

"Well, the Ryoma I knew was...kinder, nobler and more heroic. Maybe he was like that because I was still alive. On the other hand, he didn't have the ability to make his scarf defy gravity."

Ryoma chuckled a bit. He remembered being that way before the Michiru of his world died.

"Meanwhile, Hayato...never came across as the kind of person who would be able to command a battleship. He kept to himself, at least until he started piloting Getter Robo. But even after that he wasn't the type to socialize."

"And Benkei?"

"He was a little more happy-go-lucky, I guess. I suppose having fatherhood forced upon you does that. Other than that, they're the same...what about the Michiru you knew?"

Ryoma was silent, but Michiru understood. As far as Ryoma was concerned, there was no difference.

Suddenly, more alarms began to go off.

"Another attack?!" Michiru exclaimed. "Who could it be this time?!"

* * *

Lifthrasir, Getter Q, Shin Getter, Black Getter, Dancougar, Freedom Gundam, Harmony Gundam, Evangelion Units 00 through 02, both Astrays, Great Mazinger, Guren mk II, Mark Nemo, the UC version of Venus A, Fire Bomber, and Boss Borot (back in its space getup) all deployed. Meanwhile, the _Nadesico, Wunder_ and _Battle 7_ stood by. Meanwhile, armored shutters began to close around Macross, which protected the super-colony's vulnerable dome from enemy attacks,.

"Ruri, who's our enemy this time?" Yurika asked. "I hope it's not the Jovians or the Primevals."

"I'm getting readings of two large Muge Zolbados units as well as fighters and mecha...and at least a few dozen Invaders and Getter Dragons..."

Sure enough, numerous Getter Dragons, each one controlled by a Muge Zolbados pilot appeared, as well as numerous Invaders, all lighter shades of gray than the "wild" variety. Behind was a large purple and green battleship with a two-pronged fuselage not unlike the _Archangel_. Next to it was a colossal robot that towered over even Shin Getter and Dancougar - it was large, bulky and had a pair of whip-like arms, plus thick power cables running along its chest and abdominal area. Its original color scheme was lost to time, as it now had the same sinister gray sheen, signs of possession by the domesticated Invaders.

"What the...INVADERS?!" Ryoma cried out. "The Invaders have figured out how to cross between dimensions?!"

"Crap, it's THESE kinds of Invaders," Hayato said, standing on the bridge of the _Nadesico_ for the first time in a long time.

"What do you mean THESE kinds?" Ryoma exclaimed. "I thought the only ones that existed worked for old man Saotome?!"

"Apparently, the Muge Zolbados Empire is capable of domesticating these abominations," Benkei answered grimly. "Though I can't imagine how they accomplished such a thing."

"Just a reminder - if you're gonna get close to the Invaders," Kei warned everyone, "kill them in one shot or else they might try to take over your machine! If you can't do that, keep your distance!"

"Focus on the enemy battleship," Hayato ordered. "If we destroy it, then their little raid falls apart. Yuumi, Michiru, Boss, remain by the ships and provide support as needed."

"Right," Michiru said. She knew that Hayato wanted her close by so she didn't get killed again.

The Invaders, meanwhile, began to move. But while the garden-variety Invaders were content to simply rush in, these Invaders, as well as the Getter Dragons, seemed to move methodically and with calculation...at least, their general was directing them that way.

But DREAM, as always, faced this foe head-on. Ryoma and Shinobu dove into the fray with gusto, sword and tomahawk cleaving foes everywhere they turned, Invader blood spilling out into the void.

As Asuka jammed her progressive knife into one of them, a Getter Dragon had gotten behind her and prepared to chop it in twain. She barely had time to turn around and raise an AT Field before the Getter's head was blown off courtesy of the Mark Nemo.

Nemo hoped for some sort of show of gratitude, but saw none as Unit 02 merely gave her a quick glance before launching back into the fray as Asuka let out a hot-blooded yell.

Meanwhile, Kira awakened the power of SEED and readied every beam weapon in his arsenal. He was glad not to be fighting human opponents for once...these fiends were anything but human. He skillfully used his targeting scope tp lock on to twelve individual enemies.

The display of beam energy was like a dazzling rainbow light show. Even though the Astray Red Frame and Fire Bomber's Variable Fighters were in range, each beam missed them completely.

"Whoa...nice shooting, kid," Lowe quipped. "I thought we were gonna fry for a sec there, Hachi."

Another Getter Dragon lunged at Lowe, but was also destroyed by the intervention of an ally - in this case, it came in the form of a bazooka shot from the Blue Frame.

"You're welcome," Gai said.

* * *

Ever since Go had forced Shin Dragon to sleep all those months ago, all of Saotome's attempts to wake it up had ended in failure. But then Muge came and gave him the answer. He had since spent the intervening months concocting the mystical elixir that would finally get Shin Dragon to cooperate - the very same drug Muge used to control the Invaders.

Carrying a large syringe full of the sickly gray liquid with one hand, the Invader-possessed scientist made his way to one of the large "veins" inside the monstrosity. He paused at what he knew would be a good injection site and raised it up over his head.

"Now, Shin Dragon...it is time for you to join us! Sleep no more, and accept the path of evolution we have chosen for you!"

Saotome jammed the needle deep into the vein and pushed the plunger with all his might. After emptying the syringe, he yanked it out and looked around him. The veins started to pulsate faster for a few moments, then returned to normal. The scientist then heard Shin Dragon let out a low, unearthly howl.

The scientist then grinned wickedly and began to cackle, his twisted laughter echoing throughout Shin Dragon's body…

* * *

"Damn it, there's no end to these guys!" Shinobu growled as Dancougar cut down yet another Invader. "It's like every time we kill one, another just pops in to take its place! At this rate, we'll never get to that battleship or that big thing!"

"Yeah, they're really going out of their way to protect it," Ryo added.

"I wonder what it does..." Masato quipped.

Unfortunately, Gildrome was all too happy to answer that. With the press of a button, the Invader possessed colossus revealed what appeared to be a pair of speakers very similar to the Sound Boosters on Fire Bomber's Variable Fighters.

But instead of firing Sound Energy, it unleashed a silent, barely visible wave of psychic power, which bypassed every last defense DREAM's mechs had...but the people piloting them. Immediately, the mind-controlling waves of Gildrome's weapon went to work.

Tara immediately felt herself becoming overwhelmed with feelings of fear, anger and despair. And for a moment, she saw horrible visions from her past - the invasion of Japan, the death of her mother's family, and finally, Gendo Ikari leaning over her with a scalpel, carving into her and inflicting unspeakable pain.

But Xemmey, being a machine, was unaffected, and she knew just how to deal with this kind of problem.

"Warning: Mental contamination detected," she uttered. "Initiating emergency synaptic cleansing sequence in 3...2...1..."

Instantly, an influx of energy stored inside the TZUM flowed into Tara, awakening her angelic form, while the _Gekiganger 3_ theme suddenly started playing out of her speakers.

But as the visions faded from her sight and the sounds became more distant, she could barely make out two voices she had never heard before, yet felt so familiar, as garbled as they were...

 _R...s...i...L...t...i...C...v...a…_

* * *

Gildrome, meanwhile, sat quietly in the rear of the battle, watching The Muge Hypnosis Machine that he had brought with him would be DREAM's undoing, and the sheer despair he would extract from its victims would be a glorious gift to Emperor Muge.

Particularly the ones piloting the large semi-organic machines known as Evangelions. They all had unstable personalities, a potpourri of mental problems, psychological time bombs just waiting to explode.

Gildrome licked his lips at the very thought of pushing them to the breaking point.

"Get me a mental link to those children," Gildrome ordered. "I think it's time I had a little fun with them…"

* * *

Inside the _Wunder_ , alarms were going off like crazy as the Eva pilots' minds came under attack by the psychic blast, while Misato and Mari, safely outside the weapon's maximum range, helplessly listened to her cries.

"N-n-nooooo! Don't come any closer!" she cried, her hands clutching her face. "Don't enter into me!"

"Misato, what in the world's happening out there?" Tama exclaimed. "Why is everyone going crazy?!"

"Please!" Asuka screamed. "Don't invade my mind! Don't...don't..."

Mari glanced over at one of the _Wunder_ 's screens, which was monitoring Shinji's and Asuka's mental balances. All the lines were complete convoluted, almost like a series of scribbles drawn by a mentally ravaged child.

 _Geez, what kind of weapon are these Muge guys packing?_ Mari thought. _Her psychograph looks like it divided by the square root of negative zero or something!_

"Their mental circuits are being severely damaged," Ritsuko said. "It won't be long until their minds are contaminated beyond repair."

"Asuka, retreat! I order you to retreat!" Misato yelled. "Get Shinji out of there too!"

"No! I-I can't!" she cried. "I'd rather die than retreat! Not while...not while Shinobu is..."

* * *

"Why am I crying? I said I wouldn't cry anymore."

 _"What's wrong, Asuka? It's a present from your new mother. Don't you like it?"_

 _"No!"_

"I'm not a baby! I'll grow up earlier than anyone else! I don't need a stupid teddy bear!"

 _ **REMEMBER AND DESPAIR**_

 _"Mama, I'm here! Please, don't stop being my mama!"_

 _"Come to heaven with me, my child..."_

 _"Mama! Mama! Please don't...don't kill me!"_

 _"I'm not Mama's doll! I'll think for myself, and live on my own...I don't need Mama or Papa...I'll live by myself!"_

 _ **REMEMBER AND DESPAIR**_

"Stop! Stop digging through my memories! I want to forget!"

 _ **REMEMBER AND DESPAIR**_

 _"My dear Asuka...die with me."_

 _"Okay...I'll die with you, Mama. Just don't stop being my Mama! Please, Mama!"_

 _"Huh? I don't know you. Who are you?"_

 _ **REMEMBER AND DESPAIR**_

 _"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu...please to meet you."_

 _"Are you stupid?!"_

 _"Chaaaaance..."_

 _"So look at me!"_

"No! This isn't me!"

 _ **REMEMBER AND DESPAIR**_

 _"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu...please to meet you."_

 _"Are you stupid?!"_

 _"Chaaaaance..."_

 _"So look at me!"_

"No! This isn't me!"

 _"Tee-hee..."_

 _"Tee-hee..."_

 _"Tee-hee..."_

 _"Tee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee..."_

"Shinobu...Kaji..."

 _"Hee-hee-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..."_

"Help me, Kaji...HELP ME, SHINOBU!"

 _ **REMEMBER AND DESPAIR**_

"What...what's HE doing there?!"

"You...you won't do anything! You won't help me! You won't even hold me!"

"Nobody! Nobody! NOBODY DOES!"

"Please, someone look at me!"

 _ **REMEMBER AND DESPAIR**_

 _Brrrrrrrrring_

 _ **ARE YOU LONELY LITTLE GIRL**_

"No...don't come near me!"

 _ **ARE YOU LONELY LITTLE GIRL**_

"I can live by myself!"

 _ **DO YOU WANT IT**_

"I don't need anyone!"

 _ **DO YOU REALLY WANT IT**_

"I can live by myself!"

 _ **LIAR**_

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Who's there? Who?"

 _ **WHO IS SHINJI IKARI**_

"That's me."

 _ **THERE ARE TWO SELVES**_

"Two?"

 _ **THE SELF WHICH IS OBSERVED AND THE SELF WHICH OBSERVES ITSELF**_

"Two selves...but which am I?"

 _ **YOU FEAR THE ONE WHO IS OBSERVED**_

"I'm just afraid of being hated."

 _ **YOU ARE A WORTHLESS FOOL**_

"But it's my fault. I'm worthless without Eva."

" _That was good work, Shinji."_

"My father called me by my name. I was praised by my father."

 _ **LIE TO YOURSELF**_

"If I trust their words, it's enough, enough to keep me alive."

 _ **LIE TO YOURSELF**_

"Everybody does it. That's how everyone survives."

 _ **YOU CAN'T KEEP IT UP**_

"This world is filled with too much pain and suffering, to keep going on."

 _ **DESPAIR**_

"But everyone is…"

 _ **HUMANS AREN'T MADE TO FLOAT**_

"All of my friends…"

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN SHUTTING YOUR EYES AND COVERING YOUR EARS MAKING YOURSELF BLIND AND DEAF TO THAT WHICH YOU WISH TO AVOID**_

" _Get out of here!"_

"No, I don't wanna hear this!"

 _ **DESPAIR**_

"SHUT UP!"

 _ **DESPAIR**_

"Why won't you leave me alone?!"

 _ **SUBMIT**_

"No!"

 _ **SUBMIT**_

"NO!"

 _ **THEN DIE**_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Tara finally snapped back to reality and looked around while the TZUM returned her to normal. Almost the entire group was suddenly attacking each other, and she could hear were the mixture of incoherent ramblings coming from everyone. This forced her to cut her public receiver. But then she heard a few voices of sanity contact her.

"Tara, you alright?" Ryoma grunted. Tara felt another chill. She couldn't explain it, but now the man's voice bothered her again.

"Y-you're okay too, Ryoma?" Tara replied. "Good, because I'd like to know what the hell is going on here!"

"I'm okay," Nemo said, shaking her head a bit. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Xemmey started playing the theme inside the cockpit here," Tara added; "And it got me sane again too."

"Hey, same here!" Basara quipped. The rest of Fire Bomber seemed to be okay as well. "Nothing gets the hot blood a-flowing better than that song! I gotta admit, I like the original better than my own cover!"

"I do not seem to having issues," Go said, straining a bit. "But I cannot say the same for Kei and Gai. I do wonder what is happening."

"The Muge general is employing some sort of psychokinetic fluctuation weapon to disrupt higher neural functionality and overwhelm the temporal lobe and amygdala," Ruri said calmly.

"Use smaller words, Hoshino!" Ryoma yelled.

"It means they're using some weapon to attack everyone's emotions and memories," Rei said. "It seems to be coming from that really big Invader there."

"Hmph! Leave it to an alien empire to try such a cheap, overdone trick!" Tetsuya said with angry disdain. "A true hero never lets his traumas keep him down! He confronts the past with courage and marches toward the future with hope! "

"Those are my thoughts too, Tetsuya Tsurugi," an unfamiliar voice said. "More or less, anyway." They looked around and saw the Black Wing flying around, which was just outside the weapon's maximum range. It was Alan Igor.

"Excuse me, how did you connect to this private channel?" Ruri asked curtly.

"That doesn't matter. Right now, I'm sending our rock star friend here a file containing a certain song."

"Hey, I see it! Thanks a bunch, mystery guy!" Basara said as he saw the file appear in his Sound Energy System's "playlist" - it was the original _Gekiganger 3_ theme.

"Fire Bomber, I want you to blast that out of the Sound Boosters at full volume! As for me, I need to have a little talk with Shinobu Fujiwara and company. The rest of you, take out that Muge Zolbados machine!"

"Mylene! Ray! Veffidas!"

"Gotcha, Basara!"

The rock band began to play their best rendition of the original theme to _Gekiganger 3,_ releasing a massive torrent of Sound Energy to counter the energy generated by Gildrome's machine…

* * *

"Shinobu Fujiwara!" Alan called out to the leader of the Cyber Beast Force.

"A...Alan?" Shinobu grunted, eyes still shut tight, recognizing the voice of his mysterious contact. He was fighting to block out the visions that were assaulting his mind.

"Good," Alan said. "You're too stubborn to succumb to this sort of mental assault, just as I'd hoped."

"Any suggestions? I'm just about at my limit here..."

 _Even the Gekiganger 3 theme isn't working?_ Alan thought; _I guess there's one other thing I can try..._

"Remember what old man Hazuki told you..." Alan said to him. "The power of instinct, the animal fury that drives one forward in the heat of battle, is what gives Dancougar strength! So get angry! Let your animal rage out, and it shall become the blazing, uncontrollable inferno that consumes evil!"

"Heh...yeah," Shinobu chuckled as he started to open his eyes. "These Invaders...that stupid Muge weapon...SCREW THEM ALL!"

All at once, the distorted illusions created by Gildrome's machine disappeared from Shinobu's eyes. His animal rage also channeled into the minds of his fellow Cyber Beast Force members. Masato and Ryo were suddenly snapped out of their unending dreams as well. However, Sara was proving more difficult to break out.

"Sh...Shapiro...I..." he heard Sara say weakly.

"Sara! Stop!" the Eagle Fighter's pilot yelled. "Whatever Shapiro's saying to you, don't listen to him!"

"Shin...obu...but I..."

 _Sara...you can end this agony_ , Shapiro's voice spoke in her head; _Submit to me just as you always did. Don't you wish to be happy again?_

"You told me what he did to you!" Shinobu screamed; "He used you! He made you his toy! HE VIOLATED YOU!"

That got Sara's attention.

"And even after you left him, he continued to destroy you by committing crimes beyond forgiveness! You're seriously going to listen to that egotistical fashion magazine reject after all that?!"

"I..."

"Stop being so meek and mild, and start acting like you always do...that loudmouthed,

overbearing, short-tempered girl...that I treasure more than anything else in this world!"

That, and the memory of what Shapiro did to her, suddenly snapped Sara back into reality. With all four Cyber Beast Force members free of the weapon's control thanks to their righteous fury, Alan started to move in.

"Hey old man Hazuki, they're ready!" Alan radioed in.

"Very good then; Shinobu! Sara! Ryo! Masato! Now that the Black Wing is here, I can release the final seal so that you can unleash the full strength of the Beast Machine God Dancougar!"

"You mean..." Ryo gasped.

"Yes! It is time for you to unite with the Black Wing to form its true shape...FINAL DANCOUGAR!"

The Black Wing rearranged itself so it could dock with Dancougar, and did so, thus granting it an even larger set of wings. Alan's mind also began to sync with the other four.

One might expect that adding a fifth member to a four-person team would increase overall output by 25 percent. But with the addition of the Black Wing, the black machine's power increased several times over.

The combined anger of the five pilots emanated out into the void like a tsunami of flame, causing everyone who was affected by Gildrome's weapon to completely snap out of their trances. Meanwhile, Final Dancougar pulled out its sword and raised it over its head.

"Give us the likeness of love's soul..." Sara and Alan began.

"...The blade that cleaves the dark world!" Masato and Ryo called out.

However, now with the Black Wing, the Beast Machine God didn't even need the Gandor Cannon now. Using only their own hot blooded fury, the sword extended a long red blade of light.

"We call it... **FINAL DAN KUU KOUGA KEN! YAAAAAATE YARUZE!"**

Final Dancougar slashed once, and cut the evil machine in two, not even giving the others a chance to damage it.

Seeing that he was defeated, Gildrome ordered the crew of his ship to retreat, which it did so, going through a Threshold to do it.

* * *

"My mind...has been sullied..." Asuka whimpered. "Kaji...Shinobu...it's been violated."

Asuka sat in the only lounge on the _Wunder_ , clutching her knees, her cheeks stained black with tears, with Sara nearby. The girl could not have known it, but while everyone else had simply been subjected to nightmares, Asuka and Shinji suffered Gildrome's own twisted mental assault.

The Muge general had gleefully torn through every psychological defense they could put up, and defiled their minds in the worst way, all for his own amusement.

"Asuka...I'm glad you're okay," Sara said, trying to console her.

"Okay? Who the hell are you calling okay?!" Asuka sobbed, not even looking at Sara. "I was rescued by...by that girl...by that crippled girl! I'd rather have died!"

Even though she wasn't too fond of Nemo either, Sara was still surprised by the EVA pilot's reaction.

"Asuka..."

"Go away!" Asuka yelled; "I hate you! I hate you, I hate Kaji, I hate Shinobu, I hate EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!"

* * *

 _Yeah, I felt like doing THOSE scenes just for the hell of it. I really hope that sort of innuendo isn't ban-worthy. Anyway, next time…_

 _-Finally, DREAM reaches Jupiter, and meets the Jovian Federation! In order to facilitate peace talks, Tara, Jiro and Akito decide to have the negotiations be preceded by a week of_ Gekiganger 3... _GekiFest! But it seems there are forces in the Federation that WANT war between Earth and Jupiter. Will they get their way? Can DREAM prevent a fated assassination? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 53 - Festival and Betrayal! Disaster in Jupiter's Orbit!**_


	85. Chapter 53

_It's almost time. While there's still a little more_ Nadesico _plot to do after this, we're coming down to the biggest showdown in the_ GaoGaiGar _TV series! If it seems too filler-ish, you're probably right. This one's also going to be another sort of combined chapter, though it's still on the shorter side.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 53 – Festival and Betrayal! Disaster in Jupiter's Orbit!**

The remainder of the trip to Jupiter was a mentally taxing one for those who had fought against Gildrome. Trying to shake off the lingering after-effects wasn't easy, but at least they had the support of their friends to help them through it.

For Tara, who was sitting in her quarters on the _Nadesico_ , it had been an eye-opener. She finally knew for sure who had tried to strip her of them - Charles zi Britannia, the ninety-eighth emperor of Britannia, with the use of his Geass power.

Yet at the same time, new questions plagued her. Before snapping back to reality, she heard three names. The voices who spoke them were heavily garbled, yet somehow the people and the names felt all too familiar.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yurika began her announcement over the announcement system.

"Attention, everyone! We've just entered orbit around Jupiter, and will be docking at one of the Jovian space colonies in about a half hour. We'll be meeting the Jovian representatives upon disembarking, so dress nicely!"

Tara sighed. She hated dressing up formally.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She opened it, and Jiro Yamada, dressed in a _Gekiganger_ -style flight suit stood there, grinning.

"Oh...you look sharp, Gai," she said.

"Thank you, but I didn't come to show off," the Aestivalis pilot replied. "I came because I wanted to bounce an idea I had off of you. I REALLY think it'll make the negotiations go more smoothly."

"I'm all ears, pal!" Tara said.

* * *

Yurika sat at her commander's post, resting on her hands and looking rather forlorn.

"I wonder if this was the right thing to do," she said with a sigh.

"C'mon, don't doubt yourself NOW, Yurika!" Jun Aoi said, surprised that his captain would suddenly have second thoughts right before the big negotiation.

"Yeah, we have to end this war peacefully!" Ryoko said.

"I suggest we say that both sides should shoulder at least part of the blame," Akatsuki suggested, much to everyone's surprise. He was under the effect of Lelouch's Geass - otherwise he would never made such a suggestion.

"Um...that is true, but that isn't what worries me," Yurika said, keeping the conversation moving after a moment of awkward silence. "It's just that...will they really be okay? I mean, the Jovians killed a lot of people; do you think that those who lost loved ones and friends to them would just be able to forgive and forget?"

"You don't think we made the wrong choice, do you?" Jun replied.

"You'd rather that we continue fighting alongside the Earth Alliance?" Jiro exclaimed. "That's preposterous!"

"Of course not," Yurika said. "It's just that...I'm afraid that we won't be able to convince people on either side to believe in peace. Even if the ruling council of Jupiter is okay with it..."

"Worry not, Captain Misumaru," Zero's voice suddenly came over their communicators. "I believe in us...and I believe in that Shiratori fellow. And of course, your fellow captains will be assisting you as well."

"Let's not forget Ms. Reynard and Ms. Haruka either," Murrue added. "If it wasn't for them, Shiratori wouldn't even have considered peace in the first place."

Yurika smiled and held her head up. "You're right. I forget sometimes that I'm not alone in this...thank you, everyone."

* * *

"There! There they are!" Megumi Reynard said excitedly when she saw the people on the _Nadesico_ disembark. They were all wearing either formal military uniforms or other kinds of formal wear. While she ran after them, Tsukumo, Yukina and Minato opted to hang back.

Akito, Yurika, Ruri and the rest of the _Nadesico_ 's main crew stepped off the ship and immediately spotted her, and then Minato and her new Jovian friends.

"Guys, oh, it's so great to see you! Listen, I want to..."

"There's no need to apologize," Akatsuki said. "You and Ms. Haruka escaping with Shiratori turned out to be for the best. Now we have a chance to end this war without further bloodshed."

 _What the heck is up with Akatsuki?_ Akito wondered. _Ever since we left for Mars, he's been cooperating with our efforts without so much as a single grumble. It's like he's a different person entirely..._

"Hello, everyone!" Minato called out.

"Greetings, all!" Tsukumo said as they approached. "I hope your journey was safe and uneventful."

"Um...yeah...it was okay," Yurika replied somewhat awkwardly, not wanting to think about the nightmares that Akito and the others had been subjected to.

"So, these are the other _Nadesico_ crew members," Tsukumo said. as he turned to Akito and extended his hand in greeting."I could have sworn we met, but just refresh my memory...what's your name again?" Akito looked at Tsukumo's hand for a second, then grasped it and shook it.

"I'm Akito Tenkawa, Aestivalis pilot and head cook for the _Nadesico,_ " the young man replied.

"Hey, Tsukumo!" Tara called out. She ran out of the ship, carrying the boxed set of _Gekiganger 3_ episodes in her arms, and with Jiro Yamada at her heels.

"Oh, it's you! The girl who showed me all those _Gekiganger_ episodes...what's your name again?"

Tara's thought process briefly screeched to a halt when she noticed just how closely Tsukumo and Jiro resembled each other...they could easily pass for each other.

Thankfully, Jiro was able to step in.

"Tara's her name, while I, my fine Jovian fellow, am Gai Daigoji!"

"Listen, before we start the negotiations," Tara then said. "I thought we'd take the time to establish...you know...common interest between our two groups...and I know just the thing!"

She held up her complete collection of _Gekiganger 3_ episodes.

"Those discs...there are so many..." Tsukumo gasped, having never seen all the discs at once.

"Yep. I've got the entire series here," the girl replied with a wide grin; "Digitally restored, remastered and uncut! It's even got twenty hours of extras!"

"Um...what do you plan to do with that?" Ryoko asked. Meanwhile, the crews of the other ships began to file in.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jiro said; "We're going to show the Jovians the ENTIRE series!"

"The ENTIRE series?" Tsukumo said, his eyes lighting up. "Even the entire eighth season, which not even Glenn the Just was able to provide?"

"All that, plus directory commentary and twenty-six hours of extras!" Hikaru chimed in. Akatsuki, even if he was under the thrall of Lelouch, couldn't help but find this ridiculous.

"Yamada, that has got to be the..."

"...Most brilliant idea ever!" Tsukumo yelled ecstatically. "Do you know how many philosophical questions will be answered? How many debates our brightest minds will finally be able to put to rest?! Surely this complete collection detailing love, courage and passion will truly bring about peace and understanding for our two worlds!"

 _Wow...Gekiganger really IS a religion here_ , Tara thought as she watched Tsukumo start going on a rant.

* * *

It was decided - prior to the start of the negotiations, a festival where the entire series would be played consecutively, from the first episode of Season 1 to the series finale at the end of Season 8. Theaters and important news stations across every last Jovian colony would be playing them.

And it would be known as Geki-Fest.

The hype quickly consumed the Jovian populace, a wave of _Gekiganger_ fever spreading throughout like never before. Crowds flocked into the theaters, families gathered around their televisions, and shoppers flocked to stores to purchase _Gekiganger_ merchandise.

But it went beyond that. Lectures discussing the lessons taught in various episodes abound, while preachers were out in the streets proclaiming their own interpretation of the new parts of what they viewed as God's word.

It seemed that _Gekiganger_ would bring peace between Earth and Jupiter. It would, if not for the interests of a few powerful individuals.

Vice Admiral Haruki Kusakabe was one such man. He watched the festivities from the window of his office in the government building, with Genichiro by his side.

Kusakabe had returned to Jupiter even before the Vega attack on the ruins, and he was feeling particularly pleased with himself at how things were going, especially since Genichiro had brought a very tasty tidbit of information back with him regarding said ruins:

Apparently, the source of the ruins' energy was exactly like the one that was in Jupiter's interior, but remained unreachable and uncontrollable... **THE POWER**.

"And what do you believe we can use to harness the energy of Jupiter?" Genichiro asked.

"The same device those two GGG robots are powered by - the GS-Ride!" the Jovian commander replied. "It is a device that exceeds even the phase transition engine as a means of power!"

"But how can we replicate them? Only the Earthlings have access to the G-Stones."

"I've already sent the details to the council. They're debating whether to use them as we speak. Meanwhile, I will be leading the peace talks myself. As for you, Commander Genichiro - I have a special assignment for you..."

* * *

Nemo wasn't sure at all of what to do. Every time she offered to go with someone to do something, they either made up an excuse or outright refused. But none of them had given them the tongue-lashing Shinji had. Even so, it just made things worse.

Finally, she sat down on a bench, and let out a sigh.

"Are you sick of this already?" a voice came from nearby. "I know I am." She turned and saw Masato Akitsu standing there with an orange popsicle - but his cold eyes and sneer made her realize that it wasn't the boy.

"Masato Akitsu," Nemo said. "No...you're Masaki Kihara." Masaki smirked and sat down next to her. Even Nemo, a being made of negative emotions, was unnerved by the boy's very presence.

"I see you know what I am," Masaki chuckled. "Then again, we're the same...and it takes one to know one."

"What do you mean?" Nemo asked.

"I'm using this boy's body for my needs," the pilot of Zeorymer chuckled as he gently took Nemo by the chin and lifted it as he took a long lick of his popsicle, "and you're using that girl's for yours." Nemo scowled and slapped his hand away.

"Unlike you, Nunnally chose to take me into herself as part of a contract," she said angrily; "While I am Nunnally's sworn Knight, you're nothing more than a parasite taking advantage of Masato Akitsu!"

Masaki relished seeing Nemo's indignation for some reason. Was it because she was being a hypocrite? No, he decided...he was just that kind of person. He knew she couldn't do anything against him...not as long as the Hakkeshu needed to be dealt with.

"Whatever," he said as he leaned back and took a bite out of his popsicle; "It's not anyone in our group likes us, anyway. You must understand that, right?" Nemo scowled, stood up and walked away.

 _Nunnally,_ she said to her willing host, even if she knew she wouldn't respond, _what will it take to get you to come back? Everyone misses you..._

* * *

The crowd in one of the dozens of movie theaters showing the different seasons of _Gekiganger_ had either been bawling their heads off or reduced to utter shock and dismay - and still were as they left. This particular theater was showing the notorious thirteenth episode of the first season - the same one Megumi had been watching when Tsukumo was making his escape. For many DREAMers who had experienced such loss (even if they found that person alive later on), it was particularly poignant in spite of it being overacted.

"Why…" Simon murmured as he walked out of the theater with Yoko, Ruri, Gai Murakumo, Kamille, Daisuke and Akito Hyuga; "Why did Aquamarine have to die?"

"How could something so cheesy become so beautiful?!" Kamille sobbed. "No wonder Akito and Jiro love it so much!"

"Shiratori wasn't kidding when she said this episode would rip our heart strings out and stomp all over them," Daisuke said, his voice trembling with despair.

"I...need to take a shower," Yoko said. With that, everyone except Gai, Hyuga and Ruri walked away so they could regain their emotional strength. Gai and Ruri, however, seemed to be unmoved.

"I still don't get it - how could anyone be so moved by that melodrama?" the Coordinator mercenary said. "It isn't even particularly well done." At this, Hyuga turned and leered at him.

"Have you ever lost someone dear to you, Murakumo?" the pilot of the Alexander Liberte said. "Have you seen them perish right before your eyes?"

"Can't say I have," Gai replied. Ruri was surprised - had he not lamented the death of Mama Haruhi? Perhaps because it had happened while he was gone, she then thought.

"What about your little sister Ruri here?" Hyuga then asked. "What if she were to die taking a bullet for you?"

"I would think she was an idiot," the pilot of the Astray Blue Frame replied. "She's too small to protect me from a fatal gunshot wound." Ruri's surprise turned to dismay - had some of his mental conditioning stuck? Had he lost some of his soul after all?

"But wouldn't you be sad, big brother?" she asked, betraying some worry in her voice. This rare display of emotion seemed to soften Gai's expression, though she didn't see it.

"Ruri…" he murmured.

"Or are you...really so cold?" she said. To her surprise, Gai bent down and looked straight into her eyes.

"I would be sad that my idiot of a little sister would throw her life away for me, especially after Mama Haruhi taught her better," the Coordinator said. "I would be sad that she would never grow up and become a beautiful woman...and most of all, I would be sad that she would never realize her full potential."

"Big brother…" Ruri mumbled.

"But I wouldn't waste my time screaming her name," he concluded. "If I know my little sister, she'd be disappointed in me too."

"Gai…" Hyuga gasped. The ruthless leader of Serpent Tail really did have a heart.

"I'm lucky that I've never watched anyone dear to me die," Gai said. "And I don't ever want to. So don't go dying on me, little sis."

"Right..." the _Nadesico_ 's engineer said, unconsciously nuzzling her big brother's shoulder...

* * *

"Well, tomorrow's the last day of Geki-Fest..." Tsukumo sighed as he, Akito, Tara, Rolo and Zero sat in a now empty theater a week later. "I'm really gonna miss it when it's over."

"But it's not over," Rolo said.

"Indeed," Zero added. "The peace talks shall serve as further celebration of the values _Gekiganger_ espouses."

"Not to mention we get to hear Fire Bomber sing," Tara chirped excitedly. "You guys are gonna love it! Basara Nekki says _Gekiganger_ is his favorite show!"

"Mister Shiratori...what do you plan to do after this is all over?" Rolo asked.

"I was just thinking I'd propose to a certain someone at the concert, actually," Tsukumo commented. "But I guess we've chitchated long enough...you guys probably want to get some shut-eye."

"Yes. It's been a long day," Zero replied as he stood up. "And tomorrow will be even longer - we should all be well-rested for the peace negotiations." He began to leave, with Rolo following him.

As Akito stood up, Tsukumo turned to him one last time.

"Hey, have you seen the last episode of _Gekiganger 3_?" he asked. "No one in the entire Jovian Federation ever has. Everyone's excited to see what happens."

"Actually, I don't think ANYONE ever has until that box set was released," the Aestivalis pilot replied. "The show was canceled before the last episode could be broadcast, and Tara made it a point to avoid showing anything from it. You saw how the eighth season kinda floundered around."

"Well, here's to hoping it brings a happy ending," Tsukumo said with a nod. "See you tomorrow, Akito Tenkawa." Akito smiled back as they parted ways.

* * *

"You think the Jovians will try something?" C.C. asked Lelouch while in the Britannian prince's quarters aboard the _Ikaruga._

"I'm sure they will," Lelouch said as he took off his mask. "First, there's the matter of the Martian Successors that Jiro Yamada warned us about while DREAM was in the other world. Even if the events he detailed took place in another timeline, we must remember that at this point in time the Successors held the reins of power in the Jovian Federation, similar to how Blue Cosmos now controls the Earth Alliance military...and their leader, Haruki Kusakabe, will be leading the talks for the Jovian side."

"So, what do you plan to do?" C.C. asked. "Assassinate Kusakabe?"

"His death would be used as propaganda by the pro-war faction," Lelouch replied. "We'll let him move first. That's what everyone agreed on."

"It must be nice knowing what's going to happen," the witch replied. "Thresholds are truly a wondrous phenomenon."

"I'm simply planning for a possibility, C.C.," the prince replied. "But I won't allow Tsukumo to die. I WILL prevent that tragedy from happening..."

 _Just as the 3G Cells saved Euphemia,_ he then thought.

* * *

Today was going to be a difficult one for the various captains of DREAM. Zero, Taiga, Murrue, Yurika and Akatsuki (Misato, Beecha and Max were charged with keeping an eye on the ships) all sat in the rather traditional-looking meeting room of a government building. Accompanying them were Akito, Kallen, and Geki Hyuuma. On the other side of the room sat Haruki Kusakabe and two other Jovian military officials.

Each of the five representative leaders for the Earth side read over some documents that were supposed to be the terms for peace, which would expedite the peace process...except they were hardly what one would call terms of peace.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Taiga roared. "This is no peace treaty!"

"You're asking for a full disarmament of our military, control of our industries, conversion of our ideologies!" Murrue protested. "You might as well be conquering us!"

"And all of these terms are nonnegotiable?!" Yurika added.

"Indeed," Kusakabe replied.

 _It's going exactly as Yamada said it did,_ Zero thought. Tsukumo stood up, angered to no end.

"I demand that these papers be withdrawn right now!" the Jovian said loudly.

"Why should they, Lt. Commander Shiratori?" Kusakabe asked wryly, unaware that the captains present all knew what was coming. They felt bad that they couldn't just call Genichiro out...they had to keep up the facade long enough to save Tsukumo's life.

"Because they love _Gekiganger_ too!" the In that show I discovered a common thread that binds all humans, Jovian, Coordinator AND Earthling together as brothers and sisters!"

"Yeah, you tell 'em!" Geki Hyuuma cheered.

"It's the values we share...perseverance, determination, friendship and love!" Tsukumo continued, heart filled with passion; "By watching _Gekiganger_ together we learned to embrace these values! They've come seeking peace because they've learned the truth! There is only ONE true righteous path!"

Zero glanced at Akatsuki, who spotted Genichiro sitting just out of view behind a screen of sorts. The mind-controlled corporate executive seemed to be poised to spring into action, in a subtle manner.

"Yes...I agree," Kusakabe replied. "There is only ONE true righteous path!"

That was the signal Akatsuki, as thrall to Zero, was waiting for. He sprang out of his seat, tackling Tsukumo just as a gun went off. The bullet missed its intended target, and instead grazed the back of Akatsuki's head before pass through the other screen behind DREAM and into the wall.

Kusakabe's face turned pale, then turned bright red with rage. Genichiro, meanwhile, slipped back into hiding. Even Zero hadn't anticipated that he would intentionally miss.

"Damn you..." Kusakabe said. "You would deny us the one righteous path?!" Suddenly, numerous armed Jovian guards stormed into the room and surrounded the group.

"I'd ask you the same question!" Akito yelled. "Why'd you shoot at him?!"

"Because that is what _Gekiganger 3_ teaches! The evil empire that oppresses others must be destroyed! That is the ending to the final season - Gekiganger lays waste to the evil empire just as it so richly deserves for its abominable crimes!"

Akito couldn't believe his ears. That was the ending? The heroic Gekiganger team kills thousands of innocent Kyo'akk who had nothing to do with the war?

"And thus, we Jovians are required by its teachings to vanquish the descendants of the evil United Earth Federation, who banished us to Jupiter! That is the true, righteous path...the path of we Martian Successors! Now...slaughter these fiends, warriors of righteousness!"

The Jovian guards took aim.

However, suddenly the colony began to shake and quake, as if something massive had struck it. Geki took this chance and forced his way through the guards. Alarms started going off throughout the facility.

"Let's get out of here!" Murrue yelled as everyone took off. While the other guards began to pursue, Gabriel suddenly appeared behind him, and then clasped his shoulder.

"We must leave now, Haruki Kusakabe," she said, "Destiny awaits you and the Martian Successors in your new stronghold."

* * *

DREAM had expected to fight the Jovians due to Haruki Kusakabe's machinations. To prepare for this, every fighting-ready member of DREAM was ordered to sortie. Even Athrun and the Justice Gundam were allowed to sortie. But they never expected only to see this terrifying sight unfold before them...

All sixteen of Jupiter's largest moons were under the control of the remaining Primevals, and were laying waste to the Jovian fleet.

"Man, I thought stopping one moon was going to be hard," Kei said with dismay. "But SIXTEEN at the same time?!"

"No, we must persevere...we must fight!" Guy declared. "Otherwise..."

"Fools!" the voice of Arm Primeval, who had taken control of the moon Europa, boomed. "You think you can oppose us now?! Let's see how well you fare against the unending barrage of Wing Primeval!"

Wing Primeval, who had turned its host moon into a massive ridged ball, began raining countless yellow, feather-shaped missiles at DREAM. Some of the robots were able to dodge, but Star GaoGaiGar was not so lucky. Guy could only struggle helplessly as he and his machine plummeted toward Jupiter…

* * *

"Is everyone alright?!" Akito called out to the transport shuttle as his Aestivalis' Distortion Field dropped, having barely managed to withstand the rain of projectiles coming from Wing Primeval.

"Y-yeah...but Guy Shishioh..." Yurika whimpered, having just seen GaoGaiGar fall into the gas giant.

"Those damn Primevals!" Geki roared. "They're gonna pay!"

"First, we must get back to our ships..." Zero said, trying to remain calm.

Of course, Lelouch was even more terrified of everything that was going on. The Primevals were enemies far beyond the scale of even Britannia. Indeed, the whole situation seemed hopeless. How were they, a group of five battleships and a bunch of robots, going to contend with sixteen moon-sized foes, let alone survive them? And the one who was most able to deal with them, Star GaoGaiGar, had just been swatted away like a mote of dust.

As if things couldn't get any worse, a pair of Primeval-possessed moons appeared on either side of the shuttle and began to move closer together, as if to crush the tiny shuttle in between them

The same thought began rushing through Akito and Yurika's minds at the same time.

 _No...this can't be how it ends...I..._

Suddenly thin lines were starting to develop all over their bodies, and the transport shuttle and two robots were engulfed in a bright light as they let out a desperate cry…

* * *

It wasn't just Guy who got caught in the gravitational pull of Jupiter as a result of the moon-sized Primevals' attacks. The numerous floating space colonies that housed the Jovians were also blasted apart, and countless Jovian lives were snuffed out in a matter of minutes.

Even the reappearance of the transport shuttle holding the negotiation team did little to cheer up DREAM. Athrun and Nicol were particularly horrified at this sight. For them, it was like seeing the Bloody Valentine repeated a dozen times over.

Mamoru, unsurprisingly, was mortified beyond anything he had ever experienced. To watch Guy, the hero he had looked up to as an older brother, who had been his partner over so many battles, to simply disappear like that.

"GUUUUYYYY!"

Mamoru transformed into his winged form and flew headlong towards Jupiter, phasing through the walls of the _Nadesico._

"Mamoru! Not you too!" Mikoto cried out. She was already distraught over losing Guy, but to see the little boy she viewed as a little brother rush after him was almost too much for her to bear. Suddenly, she felt a brief but painful wrenching sensation in her chest that faded after a few moments. But her heart still ached as she watched Mamoru descend into Jupiter's atmosphere.

"Oblivion is the fate of those who threaten the stability of the infinite realities!" Arm Primeval declared.

"What is it with this talk about the infinite realities and how we're threatening it?" Viral growled. "The Anti-Spirals mentioned it, Atik Yomin mentioned it, and now the Zonder! You guys are really pissing me off!"

"Now the time has come to end this! **SUPER GRAVITY WAAAAAVE!** "

Arm began charging a blast similar to the _Nadesico_ 's Gravity Blast, as if ready to wipe out DREAM's forces in one move...

* * *

Guy felt himself falling through Jupiter's atmosphere, the last of his life slowly ebbing away. Not even the G-Stone on his arm could keep him alive in these conditions.

 _So...this is it. This is how I'm going to die. Mikoto...Mamoru...everyone...forgive me._

And yet, he didn't expire. And then he heard something.

 _Guy...Guy Shishioh...do you hear my voice?_

Something, or someone, was keeping him around. He saw a blob of green light a distance away from him. It soon formed into a person - a classically handsome man whose body was engulfed in the green light, but he had wings just like Mamoru's.

"You're..."

 _...I am Cain._

"So you're Mamoru's..."

He suddenly found himself kneeling on solid ground again, except he was in space. The clouds and sky were red like a beautiful sunrise, and the ground was more like a yellow fog.

 _The person who is speaking to you is but a copy preserved within Galeon's body. I, who gave up his body to become part of Galeon, cannot raise my son._

"So you gave Mamoru to the Amami family..."

At that moment, Mamoru himself appeared, and looked around, confused as to what was going on before finally seeing the shining form of Cain.

 _In my last fight with Pasdar, my personality core was damaged and was forced to go off-line. But thanks to_ _ **THE POWER**_ _'s energy, I can speak freely once more._

" **THE POWER**..." Guy muttered.

 _In this, and all of the other infinite realities, there are many powerful energy sources that can amplify one's abilities._ _ **THE POWER**_ _is but one of them. Your companions in DREAM have already harnessed several others._

"F-father?" Mamoru stammered.

 _Latio, my child...I was supposed to be the one who was to perform Fusion with Galeon. Guy, I must thank you for taking the role I could not fulfill._

"No, I have to thank you," Guy replied, holding up the arm with his G-Stone on it. "I have the power to protect all the people I care about and the planet I call home because of you."

Suddenly, Cain's aura turned red.

"Father!" Mamoru cried.

 _It seems my time here is running short. I must do one more thing._

He turned to Mamoru, gazing at his child with kind eyes and a gentle smile.

 _Latio...you have become strong in mind and body. Now I can release the final seal._

Cain's pendant sent out a small beam of gentle red light, which struck Mamoru's own pendant. Mamoru began to shine even brighter as the last seal on his powers was removed. The G symbol that appeared on a shining G-Stone revealed itself on Mamoru's forehead.

 _It is time for you to use the full extent of your abilities, as you were meant to. And when you return to the blue planet, my child, give my thanks to your parents for raising you when I could not._

"I will!"

 _Guy...everything depends on you and your comrades. Believe in your courage..._

With that, the image of Cain faded away, disappearing with one final twinkle. No sooner did that happen than did the cyborg and the boy began to overflow with energy as **THE POWER** rushed into their bodies.

Guy found himself back inside a fully repaired Star GaoGaiGar's cockpit, while Mamoru swooped into the cockpit of the StealthGao II.

"Mother...Cain...as your children fight, watch over us to the very end...and give us the strength and courage to not solely rely on **THE POWER**."

Star GaoGaiGar flew upward and began to shift to the same golden orange color from before. But even more, courage filled Guy and Mamoru's hearts - and it would be this courage that would get them through the trials ahead.

* * *

"Vanish into the infinite darkness!" Arm bellowed as it fired the massive gravity wave it had been charging up. It looked like it was about to be all over.

 **"PROTECT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!"**

Suddenly, Star GaoGaiGar shot out of Jupiter's atmosphere and directly into the path of the gravity blast. Holding out its hand, it created an enormous barrier that deflected the gravity blast like it was nothing.

"Sorry for scaring you all like that!"

"GUY!" Mikoto cheered, ecstatic to see that her love was alive and well.

"Guy! We thought we'd lost you!" Leo exclaimed, tears dripping down his face.

"Commander Zero, it's that same energy from Mars!" one of the _Ikaruga_ 's operators called out. GaoGaiGar's energy level is immense!"

"Hey, you mind sharing that?" Kouji called out. "I think it's just the boost we need!"

"Of course! There's plenty to go around!" Guy said eagerly.

As if to confirm this, Jupiter began to glow more brilliantly, its aura spreading outward and infusing every last machine in DREAM's forces with **THE POWER** 's energy. Soon, every single machine (as well as every pilot) began to glow the same golden orange color. Even the weakened Asuka, Chizuru and Hyoma began feeling much better than they were before as **THE POWER** entered them.

"What the?!" Arm gasped.

"ATTENTION, ALL DREAMERS!" Zero boomed, **THE POWER** driving him to the peak of hotblooded-ness; "THE TIME HAS COME TO PUT AN END TO THE ZONDER MENACE!"

The entire group let out a single loud cry in unison before rushing into battle...

* * *

 _We're extremely close to the halfway point in our tale! Here's a preview..._

 _-The most spectacular battle that DREAM has ever fought in thus far is underway! Though the remaining Machine Primevals have fused with Jupiter's moons, DREAM has managed to harness its energy..._ _ **THE POWER**_ _! The final battle against the Zonderians begins, and many great revelations are about to be made! Get ready for epicness next time in_ _ **Chapter 54: Courage, Passion and Truth! Epic Showdown At Jupiter! (Part 1)**_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	86. Chapter 54

_It's time for the biggest showdown thus far! Last time around, I only alluded to some of the battles that certain sections of DREAM took part in - and this time, I'm going to detail them! It's gonna be one big melee today..._

* * *

 **Chapter 54 - Courage, Passion and Truth! Epic Showdown at Jupiter! (Part 1)**

The battle was on - thanks to the return of Star GaoGaiGar, DREAM now had **THE POWER** for their use. And they would need it - their opponent were all of the remaining Machine Primevals, each possessing one of Jupiter's moons. The incredible energy of the gas giant planet multiplied their damage output by incredible degrees and allowed even relatively orthodox reactors like nuclear engines and Minovsky reactors to work at maximum output without danger of running out.

Even an armada of Zonder Robos didn't seem to daunt the mech pilots much. With **THE POWER** , they felt all but invincible.

"Hey, other me!" Kouji called out to his counterpart. "I was planning to save this for later, but let's do it now!"

"I don't know what you're getting at," Koji replied, "but I'll follow your lead!" Mazinger Z and Mazinkaiser got closer together, while the former turned into its gigantic golden fist form.

Seeing where Kouji was going with this, Mazinkaiser launched off one of its arms and then allowed Mazinger Z to dock with it. How they pulled it off, none could say, but Mazinkaiser now had a massive hand.

"SHINE, IN THE NAME OF ZEUS!" Kouji bellowed.

"AND SMASH EVERYTHING TO ATOMS!" Koji cried out.

"BEHOLD ITS POWER!" Kouji then roared as the golden fist began to spin; "THIS IS THE FIST THAT SPLITS THE EARTH, PARTS THE SEAS, AND CREATES ALL THINGS!"

 **"FINAL SMASHER..."**

 **"BIG BANG..."**

 **"PUUUUUUNNNNCH!"**

Mazinkaiser launched the huge fist at Kidney Primeval, the added spin allowing it to pierce the Zonderian's barrier with ease and striking it with unbelievable force. Meanwhile, Great Mazinger and Grendizer moved in on it as well.

"Let's do it! Go! Ryoma! Tetsuya!" Daisuke cried out.

"Right! **MAZINGER BLAAAAAAAADE!"**

 **"DOUBLE HAKEN!"**

 **"GETTER SCYTHE!"**

 **"GETTEEEEER TOMAHAAAAWWWWK!"**

The four Super Robots rushed in after the golden fist, with each making a massive slash. Mazinger Z burst out of the other side just in time. The Primeval-possessed moon exploded spectacularly, leaving a Zonder Core behind.

As Ryoma gazed back at Jupiter, he began to recall something - his time floating through the cosmos, on the flow of Getter Rays.

Jupiter was a special planet, as special as Earth...for reasons he had yet to understand, Jupiter was the gateway to the place where the source of all Getter Rays could be found...for Getter Rays and **THE POWER** were very closely related…

* * *

Inside the Geass Order's prison, Leila was watching Tayel's brow furrow as he sat in his lotus position. It seemed like he was trying to focus intently on something.

"Tayel?" she whispered.

"Something extraordinary is happening, Leila," Tayel said; "The gateway to God is starting to open, and a power unlike any other is coming through. Warriors from two different realities are waging battle against a threat unlike any in the history of this world."

"Is everything going to be okay?" Leila asked nervously.

"All I know is that the outcome of the battle playing out in the heavens will shape our future," the boy monk replied, even as he tried to focus on his image of the battle taking place near Jupiter. "If the great menace the warriors are opposing prevails, our history will come to an end. But if the warriors claim victory...well, who knows?"

"Do you see anyone I know?" Leila asked, hoping against hope that someone she sorely missed wasn't there.

"...Yes," Tayel replied. "I see the Alexander Knightmares you spoke of. They are among the warriors fighting to stop this great menace."

 _Then Akito and the others have joined DREAM,_ the girl thought. _Please, Akito...you have to win! Otherwise we…_

* * *

The Black Knights, meanwhile, were working on Neck Primeval, while W-0 was fighting the Zonder Robos accompanying it. Thanks to **THE POWER** , Rolo could use his Geass without straining his heart, and did so to keep the moon-sized monstrosity off balance, for it also allowed him to effect even beings as mighty as one of the 31 Machine Primevals.

"Amazing! Who would have thought such an incredible energy source existed!" Tohdoh exclaimed. "I feel like I could take on Britannia entirely on my own!"

"We've got bigger problems right now! Namely, this guy!" Kallen said. "Let's take it out in one shot!"

Kallen's Radiation Wave claw began to thrum with incredible energy as her Knightmare descended toward Neck's surface. Just before landing, she grabbed onto the monster and infused it with a massive influx of energy. Meanwhile, Rolo, Nemo and Tohdoh prepared for a simultaneous attack. As the moon began to gurgle and bubble, the three Knightmares slashed it. It was also cut into pieces before exploding, leaving only a Zonder Core.

But the light of Jupiter suddenly revealed something to Nemo. It wasn't just a gas giant...it was something far more, and integral to C.C.'s true intentions…

* * *

Haruki Kusakabe watched as the last Martian Successor vessel passed through a Threshold. He and the rest of his platoon of devoted Jovian soldiers had utilized Atik Yomin's assistance in quickly traveling from Jupiter back to Mars.

"That's the last of them," Gabriel said before she suddenly turned away, her senses tuned to the battle happening back at Jupiter.

"I do appreciate your willingness to transport all of us Martian Successors here," Kusakabe said with a small bow; "Rather than just..."

He noticed that the High Seraph's attention was elsewhere.

"Lady Gabriel?" he asked. Gabriel turned to the Martian Successors' leader and smiled.

"If you'll excuse me," she said with a knowing smirk, "it seems I'll be needed somewhere soon." With that, she disappeared...

* * *

The Aestivalis and _Nadesico_ headed straight for Wing Primeval, the one responsible for wiping out the Jovians...and Akito had never been angrier in his life.

"Damn you, you stupid Primeval! All of those people you killed...I'M PUTTING ALL OF THEIR FEELINGS, HOPES AND DREAMS INTO THIS ONE BLOW!"

"We're with you, Akito!" Jiro bellowed.

"Yeah, this guy's really pissing me off!" Hikaru yelled.

"I suppose it's better to be pissed off than pissed on!" Izumi quipped.

"Now is NOT the time, Izumi!" Ryoko yelled. "Let's take this clown downtown, everyone!"

"Everyone, together now!" Akatsuki called out. "Distortion Field, full power!"

 **"DYNAMIC...GEKIGAN...SPECIAAAAAL!"**

The five Aestivalis simultaneously rocketed forward, blasting through the moon, dealing tremendous damage. Meanwhile, the _Nadesico_ moved into position to finish the job.

"Ruri, raise the Gravity Blast's output to maximum!"

"Yes ma'am. Charge will be completed in...wow, it's charged already."

"In fact," Minato said, "We could rapid-fire fully-charged blasts and keep the Distortion Field at maximum forever if we wanted. **THE POWER** is truly amazing!"

"Who cares?!" Yurika said, filled with the passion of _Gekiganger_. "Let's avenge those Jovians!"

"Ready to fire, captain," Ruri said.

 **"ONE SHOT KILL! ULTIMATE GRAVITY BLAST, FIRE!"**

The _Nadesico_ unleashed a Gravity Blast almost three times as strong as the one generated by Arm Primeval. Wing was heavily damaged, allowing Guy to deliver the finishing blow.

 **"HIKARI NI NAREEEEEE!"**

Wing turned into light, leaving behind its core…

* * *

At the headquarters of the Earth Alliance, Muruta Azrael was quietly viewing some reports on the latest skirmishes between PLANT and the Alliance. Having since patched things up with Britannia thanks to a deal made between the Empire and the Chinese Federation, he could once again focus his efforts on combating the Coordinators.

Suddenly, he heard someone knock on his door.

"Enter," he said. The door opened, and in stepped an EA officer, one of his faithful flunkies from Blue Cosmos. He was carrying a folder filled with papers.

"Mister Azrael," the officer said, "you might want to take a look at this." He presented the folder to Azrael, who opened it and began to peruse the images.

"What are these?" the leader of the Earth Alliance asked. "Why are you showing me images of Jupiter?"

"These images are from the Mauna Kea Observatory," the officer explained; "There was a huge burst of energy coming from Jupiter, and when we aimed the telescope at that part of the sky, this is what it saw."

He flipped to another image as he took a sip of coffee, only to spit it out when he saw what the image was.

"Is that...the _Archangel_?!" he exclaimed; "How the hell did it get all the way to Jupiter?!"

"Based on what we know," his subordinate replied, "the _Archangel_ must have traveled there on board the Macross colony, which seems to have the ability to travel at relativistic speeds. It left the Earth Sphere not long ago, and it looked to be bound for Mars at the time."

 _Could those bleeding-heart traitors really have tried to make contact with the Jovian Lizards?!_ Azrael thought.

"It also saw this," the officer then said, pointing to the wreckage of one of the Jovian Federation's space colonies.

"Hmph," Azrael said; "Serves those freaks right."

"What do you want us to do, sir?" the officer asked.

"Tell those skygazers to keep the telescope locked on Jupiter! This could make for a very interesting show..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Freedom, Harmony and _Archangel_ faced down Nerves Primeval. But they were quickly joined by the Justice.

"So that's the Justice Gundam," Nicol quipped. "I'm interested to see in action."

"Gundam?" Athrun exclaimed, puzzled by this usage. "Why are you talking about its operating system?" He was suddenly assailed by a copy of EI-28, but flew back and blasted it to bits with one shot from its beam rifle.

"Just remember, Athrun Zala," Murrue said, "we're only allowing you out because we need all the firepower we can muster."

"Right," he sighed.

"We're doing this to protect PLANT too," Kira said to his friend as he took out a copy of EI-13 with the Freedom's beam sabers; "Not just the Earth!"

"Incredible," Kuzzey gasped as the _Archangel_ took out a copy of EI-27 with one shot from its Valiants, " **THE POWER** is increasing our damage output beyond belief!"

"Let's get this done quick!" Kira said to his two friends; "You ready, Athrun, Nicol?" Without needing to say anything, the three Gundams began to move in unison - the Freedom and Justice fired their own beam guns in unison, each blast capable of leveling a city thanks to **THE POWER** , and dealt significant damage to Nerves Primeval, while the Harmony hid using its Mirage Colloid and fired its own beam gun. They then pulled out their swords and unleashed a swift and ferocious flurry of slashes that cut deep canyons in the moon-sized Zonderian. Finally, the Freedom and Justice readied all of their ranged weapons, and unleashed them all at once - just as the _Archangel_ let fly several hyper-charged blasts from its Lohengins - like with the _Nadesico_ , **THE POWER** not only enhanced the weapons' output, but enabled them to be charged instantly and fired rapidly with no damage to the vessel.

As Nerves Primeval was blown to bits, King J-Der swooped in and snatched up its core...

* * *

In a strange world of abstract designs, of swirling blacks, whites, grays and blues and of impossible shapes that could only be described as a vision from the fever dream or a bad Refrain trip.

In the midst of it all was a humanoid figure that seemed to be made of living shadow - its only features were a pair of white eyes and a thin mouth. However, its body seemed to rapidly shift between abstract patterns of dark gray and black, even as it quietly sat on what appeared to be a chair made of similar matter, munching what appeared to be black popcorn that glittered with cosmic dust.

"A great battle has begun in the other world, Anti-Spiral," a voice came from nearby. The figure looked up to see High Seraph Michael leaning against what might have been a wall.

"Yes," the Anti-Spiral said. "We are watching it as we speak. It seems the Spiral warriors are engaged in combat with the ones called 'Zonderians', and they have gleaned Jupiter's greatest secret."

"You mean **THE POWER**?" Michael asked. "That's not good. It does look to be quite an exciting matchup, though."

"Indeed...that energy rivals even Spiral Power, Getter Rays and Mazin in terms of being a threat to the infinite realities," the Anti-Spiral said even as he munched on another handful of the black popcorn. "We can only hope that these Zonderians prevail against the humans...it will make the job of the Human Extermination System that much easier."

The two silently watched the battle before Michael suddenly eyed the popcorn the Anti-Spiral was eating.

"Are you going to share that?" the angel asked.

"No," the living shadow being replied.

"Come now, just a handful," Michael said in an amicable tone.

"This is ours," the Anti-Spiral said, leering at the angel. "Get your own." Michael sighed and walked away into a Threshold, leaving the ultimate nemesis of the Spiral races to his snack...

* * *

Nearby, the Dai-Gurren Brigade and Raideen were facing down numerous Zonder Robos, as well Stomach Primeval and Shoulders Primeval. Their machines blazed with gold auras from the energy of **THE POWER**.

"Such incredible energy…" Yoko said as she fired several hyper-charged rounds into Shoulders, which stopped its forward momentum.

"Nice! Gurren Lagann's output is way up!" Simon cheered. "I feel like I could take on all of the Primevals myself!"

"I'll bet **THE POWER** and Spiral Energy are related somehow," Viral commented. "But let's focus on the enemies before us."

"Hey, Akira!" the main pilot of Gurren Lagann called out to Raideen's pilot; "You and Kittan take the moon on the left while Yoko, Viral and I take the one on the right!"

"Understood!" Akira replied.

"This'll be good practice for when the Anti-Spiral tries to drop OUR moon on us," Kittan quipped as he fired powerful energy blasts from King Kittan's arm cannon. "Though I'll admit, **THE POWER** feels a bit like we're cheating!"

 _With_ _ **THE POWER**_ _, it might be okay to use THAT attack,_ Akira thought. _Normally, this attack would damage my body, but..._

With that, Raideen turned toward Stomach Primeval and opened its mouth, as well as several small hatches on its body.

" **GOD VOIIIIIICE!"** Akira bellowed, his voice again dropping a few octaves as energy started crackling all over Raideen.

" **GOD….RA-MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

Raideen let out three waves of golden circles as well as an incredible sound - using the fabric of spacetime itself as a medium - that was as pure and crisp as anything ever heard before, but impossible to describe otherwise other than being the sound of pure destructive power. Like Mic Sounders' Disc X, the God Voice caused destructive vibrations right on the atomic level, but unlike the former, it would affect anything in its path...even a gigantic moon-sized monstrosity, thanks to the energy of **THE POWER**.

Stomach Primeval was quickly blown apart, leaving only its core behind.

"That's one down!" Simon cheered. "Yoko, pin the other one down so we can finish it off!" As Yoko fired off hyper-charged bullets at Shoulders Primeval, Gurren Lagann yanked the sunglasses off of its chest.

" **FINISHING BLOW!"**

The sunglasses not only multiplied when thrown, but instantly grew to half the size of the Moon, and seemed to pin Shoulders Primeval to the fabric of spacetime itself on impact. Then, the super Gunman readied its giant drill - but this time, it grew to four times the size of the Moon, and blazed gold.

" **GIGA...DRILL...BREAAAAAAAAAK!"**

The blow was enough to instantly blast Shoulders apart, leaving its core behind. Just then, GaoGaiGar flew by and picked up the core after destroying a dozen Zonder Robos with one Goldion Hammer swing.

"Nicely done, you two!" Guy commented. "I'll deliver this to Mamoru and Kaidou!"

* * *

Just outside of Earth's orbit, Zuril was also looking over images of the battle between DREAM and the Machine Primevals.

"What do you make of this, Lord Zuril?" his subordinate, who had brought him the photos, asked. Zuril smiled and nodded.

"Fascinating," he answered; "To think such entities existed in the universe, to take control of entire moons!"

"But it seems Duke Fleed and his friends are performing well against the ones controlling those moons," the grunt said. "We've postulated that they may have harnessed some unknown energy source...one even greater than Grendizer's Photo-Quantum Engine!"

This, oddly, didn't seem to pique Zuril's interest much. He was much more interested in the images.

"Continue to monitor their battle and try to discern what you can about that energy," the scientist said. "Right now, we must focus our war power on conquering the Earth...that gas giant is unsuitable for any life to exist, let alone people of the Vega Empire."

"Understood," the soldier said before leaving.

 _So, Duke Fleed,_ Zuril thought as he studied a picture of Grendizer fighting against a half-dozen Zonder Robos; _will these strange interlopers end you, or will you return victorious? The outcome will surely affect our overall strategy…_

* * *

"So this is Jupiter's hidden energy," Kenichi gasped as Voltes took out a copy of EI-03 with one swing of its sword. It then turned to face the incoming Nose Primeval, then summoned a lightning bolt from Jupiter's atmosphere, filling it to overflowing with Choudenji Power.

" **CHOUDENJI...BAAAAAAAALL!"**

The ball struck Nose dead-on, stopping it dead in its tracks. It then turned to see Hip Primeval rushing toward them.

"Once again!" Kenichi bellowed; " **CHOUDENJI BAAAAALL!"** Hip Primeval was also paralyzed by the attack. This allowed Final Dancougar to ready its own supreme technique.

"Give us the likeness of love's soul…the blade that cleaves the dark world!" the five members of the Cyber Beast Force chanted as the Beast Machine God readied its blade. A huge red energy beam that occasionally flashed gold with **THE POWER** sprouted forth from the sword.

" **FINAL DANKUU KOUGA KEN….YAATE YARUZE!"**

The red energy blade extended outward for hundreds of kilometers, slicing Nose Primeval in twain. Meanwhile, Voltes V rushed at Hip Primeval, its sword crackling with Choudenji Power.

" **TENKUU KEN...V NO JIGIRI!"**

The V-shaped gouge cut all the way through Hip Primeval, slashing it into three pieces.

"Sara, Ryo, Masato," Shinobu said as Dancougar posed like a martial artist. "Let's finish them both off with one big shot!"

"Leave the control to me, Shinobu!" Alan called out as Final Dancougar changed its stance, bracing itself for the attack to come. As more energy poured into Final Dancougar, the Black Wing opened up, revealing another cannon that began to charge up.

" **FINAL DAN KUU HOU...YAATE YARUZE!"**

The cannon fired, unleashing a huge white energy beam that briefly bore the shape of a roaring cougar. It tore through both Primevals, reducing them to their cores in mere moments. King J-Der swooped by and picked up the two cores.

"Well done!" J said. "Keep up the good work!"

* * *

Inside the lair of the Protodevlin near the Martian north pole, Gabil fluttered into Gepelnitch's throne room, his face filled with excitement.

"Lord Gepelnitch...we…" he said before the leader stopped him by raising his hand.

"Yes, we are aware, Gabil," he said. "The Anima Spiritia has engaged our allies, the Zonderians, in Jupiter's orbit."

"Should we go to their aid?" the boyish Protodevlin asked. "You surely remember how they were soundly defeated, even WITH our assistance."

"There is no need," the head Protodevlin replied confidently. "If the 31 Machine Primevals are able to form into IT, the fall of our greatest enemy will be assured. Then, we can claim the Earth and create our Spiritia Farm!"

Gabil's wings fluttered rapidly with excitement.

"Yes, Lord Gepelnitch!" he said.

* * *

Muscles Primeval, meanwhile, had its attention focused on the _Battle 7_ , but found itself being pushed back by an assault from Diamond Force, as well as the rest of the colony's Variable Fighter squadrons.

"Keep laying it on!" Gamlin bellowed as the VFs fired wave upon wave of missiles. Meanwhile, the _Battle 7_ shifted to its robot mode and charged up its main gun, protecting the Macross colony with its body as well.

" **MACROSS CANNON! FIREEEEE!"** Max ordered. The massive robot fired a super-charged blast from its main gun, seeming to consume Muscles instantly while tearing through numerous Zonder Robos. But when the light from the shot faded, Muscles was still around.

"It's still not down?!" Milia exclaimed.

"Leave it to us!" Basara called out. "Mics!"

"Got it, Basara!" the thirteen Mic Sounders said simultaneously. As before, they formed up around Fire Bomber, and readied Disc X. But when bolstered by **THE POWER** , Try Again seemed to echo for millions of kilometers, even through the emptiness of space, and further bolstered their allies.

"THIS IS OUR SONG, PRIMEVAL!" Basara cried as he and his bandmates rocked harder than he ever in his entire life; " **TRY AGAIN, VERSION X!"**

The Song Energy, combined with **THE POWER** , radically boosted the damage output of the Solitary Wave Riser, quickly finishing off Muscles for good. GenRyuJin picked up the core.

"Rock on, Basara!" the combined robot cheered. "Victory is almost ours!" As he flew off to continue the fight, the musicians combined their songs to keep DREAM's morale as high as possible...

* * *

Kaworu sat on the rooftop balcony of Ashford Academy, staring up at the part of the sky where Jupiter was - he was also well-aware of the fight going on millions of miles from the Earth.

"So, DREAM's greatest battle has begun," he mused. "Shinji, you and your friends must come back alive, or none of your struggles will have had any meaning." He glanced over at Zig, who was quietly preening himself on the railing - visible only to the boy-Angel himself.

"Trust in **THE POWER** ," he then said grimly. "But do not depend on it alone. If you do, this world, and all others, may fall into oblivion - and that may be worse than the victory of the Zonderians..." The bird shook itself, then stared up into the heavens as well...

* * *

Inside the _Wunder_ , those who hadn't experienced the effects of the G-Stone on the Evangelions marveled at what was happening to them as they fought against more Zonder Robos and Torso Primeval.

"Internal batteries are running at full output," Takao exclaimed. "But they're not being drained!"

"Go ahead and let 'em have it, you guys!" Misato called out. "We'll join ya in a sec!"

"Sending out positron rifles!" Aoba said. Four positron rifles launched out of the _Wunder_ 's hold, and headed straight for Evangelion Units 01, 00, 04 and 08. But not all of them were keen on receiving them.

"Damn Zonderian!" Shinji shouted, readying the Magarok E Sword instead; "We won't let you have our world!" He rushed toward the approaching moon.

"Shinji, what about yours?!" Ibuki exclaimed. Luckily, Kensuke was on the move, snatching up the rifle intended for Shinji and wielded it with one hand.

"Double positron rifles for the win!" he whooped as he fired supercharged positron bolts at the incoming Zonder Robos.

"Go down, go down, go DOOOOOOWN!" Mari screeched as she fired her own rifle. Rei, however, was content to remain silent as she unloaded on the enemy as well. Finally, their attacks reached Torso Primeval, who was stopped cold by the wave of positron blasts, and was soon starting to be pushed back with the addition of the _Wunder_ 's main cannons.

Shinji, meanwhile, came in from what he interpreted as below, and readied his sword.

" **ORYAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

With one massive slash, he cleaved Torso in half, and it was soon reduced to rubble by the supporting fire of his allies. GaoGaiGar, meanwhile, swooped in to pick up the core.

* * *

Back in the Universal Century, numerous Quebleys were undergoing checks, with Haman overseeing them. Each machine was piloted by one of Elpeo Puru's sister-clones. Unlike Puru Two and the original, Three through Twelve didn't have nearly as much autonomy or personality. Still, things seemed to be going normally...at least until one of the Puru clones suddenly spoke up.

"Sisters..." the Puru clone said.

"What about your sisters, Puru Five?" Haman inquired. "They're all with you here." But Puru Five shook her head - and then Puru Twelve spoke up.

"Our sisters…" Puru Twelve said, "One and Two...are in a great battle. They're fighting desperately in the other world!"

"What are they blabbing out?" Haman exclaimed. "Get me a mental scan!"

"Lady Haman," one of the workers exclaimed, "the psycommus inside the mass-production Quebleys are giving off some weird numbers!"

"Fight, sisters!" Puru Eight called out.

"Fight!" Puru Four cried.

"We're with you!" Puru Eleven cried. Suddenly, all of the clones' machines started to glow as their psycommus resonated.

 _What in the world are they doing?_ Haman thought as she watched the data flow in; _Is this some new kind of Newtype resonance...one that can cross the boundaries of spacetime itself?!_

"Keep monitoring them!" she commanded; "This could be something groundbreaking!"

* * *

Zeta Gundam, ZZ Gundam, Gundam NT-X, _Nahel Argama,_ Gundam mk II, Gundam mk III, the Quebley mk II and (for the first time) the Queen Mansa were engaged with Bladder and Lung Primeval.

" **THE POWER**...what unreal energy," Puru Two said as the Mansa's funnels rained destruction on the Zonder Robos accompanying the two moon-sized Zonderians.

As she and her sister continued their fighting, they both felt warm presences around them that seemed to flow from Jupiter.

"Our sisters," Puru said, "they may not be here, but I can feel their strength flowing from the other world to us!" The two sisters focused their power, causing a number of half-visible images of other Quebleys to appear.

" **SISTERLY FUNNEL ATTACK!"** the two Purus cried. Their funnels suddenly began to move with such speed that they seemed actually be the funnels used by the images - this, along with fire from the _Nahel Argama,_ served to wipe out most of the Zonder Robos. This allowed the Gundams to prepare their own attack.

"Jovians whose lives were lost!" Kamille pleaded. "Please, lend us your strength!" In response, the Zeta and ZZ Gundams began to glow pink and gold as their biosensors went into overdrive.

"Elle! Roux!" Judau called out to the two girls. "Get closer! We'll blow 'em both away in one go!" The two other Gundams came closer, and they in turn began to glow pink and gold. They all took aim with their beam rifles.

"Begone, alien freak!" Kamille roared. "This is mankind's power!" Finally the four Gundams' beam rifles unleashed shots more powerful as a Colony Laser - and that was before they fused into one. It was enough to blow away both Foot and Lung Primeval in one go...

* * *

"What in the world is taking him so long?" Miki sighed as she laid back on the wooden pier, looking out at the sunset on the water. She was waiting for Fudo so they could enjoy a walk in one of the less touristy parts of town. Her parents didn't like her wandering into bad areas, but she was confident in her ability to get away from trouble - or for Fudo to get her out of it.

Suddenly, she heard the voice of someone rapping coming from nearby. She looked over and saw five young men dressed in somewhat ratty street clothes, all of them having a delinquent air to them.

The one doing the rapping had a tall and lean physique. There was a tattoo of something on the right side of his neck, and he had partly shaved brown hair and eyebrows, as well as brown eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, a backwards baseball cap, and a large gold chain with a dollar sign.

The second was tall, had darker skin, and was wearing red. His hair was styled in dreadlocks and tied into a ponytail, while two bands were tattooed around his right bicep.

The third also had a lean figure. He had light brown hair with the lower half shaved, while the upper half was worn in dreadlocks. He sported yellow sunglasses that covered his brown eyes, a pink short sleeved jacket over a yellow shirt and jeans covering his knees. He also had a few tattoos on his body including concentric circles on the back of his hand, letters on his fingers that spelled out 'butterfly', and a few other tattoos on the back of his neck.

The fourth was had a long face and round eyes, with his left eyebrow bearing a notch, and a short beard on his chin. He wore a Panama hat and hoop earrings, and there was a tattoo around his left forearm.

The last, who was providing a beat, was the shortest of the lot and had pinkish skin. His hair was styled in dreadlocks and covered his eyes while he wore overalls and a hoodie, where he kept his hands in his pockets.

"So, how'd ya like it?" the guy with the gold chain said after he had finished rapping - it was a piece about the hard lives Earthnoids lived compared to those who lived in the Colony Nations.

"We'll be rapping all night at the vacant lot just up the road," the guy with the sunglasses said.

"Yeah, yeah, nice," Miki said. "Now could you please let me through?"

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere?" the guy with the Panama hat said, suddenly recognizing Miki.

"Doesn't she do bikini modeling?" the guy in red said. "She's pretty famous! The witch of Neo-Japan's high school track-and-field!"

"So, you can run fast?" the guy with the gold chain asked.

"Hey," a voice came from nearby. They all looked over and saw Akira standing in a boat with a wry grin on his face.

"Were you there this whole time, Akira?" Miki exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Did you just come from the sea or something, Mister Mermaid?" the guy with the gold chain said, surprised to see that someone had escaped his attention this whole time.

"Mermaid?" Fudo chuckled. "Sure, I'm a mermaid that's just arrived from a far-off ocean. Now, if you wouldn't mind..."

But unexpectedly, the five guys picked up some boards.

"Then go back to your far-off ocean, idiot!" the guy with the gold chain said as he and his crew threw them at Fudo, who didn't even flinch.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" he chuckled. With a single swing of his fist, he bashed all the boards aside, then leaped straight out of the boat and onto the pier - this understandably made the delinquent boys uneasy.

 _Please don't overdo it, Akira,_ Miki thought as Fudo stared down the delinquents.

"Wamu," the guy in the hoodie whispered, "Maybe it's better if we…"

"What business do you even have with this chick, huh?" Wamu demanded. "Are you her knight in shining armor or something?" Fudo grinned and turned to this side, as if dismissing them.

"If I said that I wasn't gonna tell you scum anything," he said, revealing one of his pointed canines, "what would you do?" The guy with the sunglasses, however, went against his better judgment, and launched himself at Fudo.

"Yooooou...!"

But the next thing he knew, the guy was sent flying ten feet into the air by a powerful (but restrained) uppercut, and then splashed down into the water. Miki used this chance to get behind her friend and away from Wamu and his gang.

"For jokers like you," Fudo chuckled. "One hand is enough." Wamu looked down at his friend, who had swam back to the pier, and clung to one of the pylons holding it up. He then grinned widely.

"You're somethin', ya know?" Wamu said, trying his best to flatter Fudo, who had made his physical superiority clear; "Our crew could use someone like you."

"Oh, so you're some sort of street toughs?" Fudo chuckled. "You seem like a bunch of wannabes to me." He recalled his time on the streets of Kamina City being on the receiving end of such thrashings from guys like these, and relished being on the delivering end.

"You punk…" the guy in red growled as he moved to try his luck, only for Wamu to stop him.

"Tell ya what," the guy with the gold chain said; "Tonight, there's gonna be a rap-off that we've been in since the Finals started...kinda like a Gundam Fight for us hip-hop artists. You'd be doin' us a real solid if you showed up then."

"So, you want me as a bodyguard or something?" the demon-possessed young man asked.

"Somethin' like that," Wamu replied as the guy with the sunglasses finally managed to make his way back to the crew. "Things have been known to get a little...violent."

"All right, I'm down," Fudo said, much to Miki's astonishment. "As long as you agree to keep your hands off of Miki."

"Nice," Wamu said. "So, I'm Wamu...these guys are my crew...Gabi, Babo, Hie and Kukun." He pointed to the guy in red, the guy with the Panama hat, the short guy in the hoodie, and the now-sopping wet guy with sunglasses in order. "We'll be waiting for ya at the vacant lot just down the road from here."

"Catch ya later, then," Fudo said with a smirk. With that, Wamu and his gang walked away, leaving the other two alone.

"Akira, are you nuts?!" the girl exclaimed, bewildered and dismayed that her friend would associate with thugs.

"Aren't you forgetting just who the hell I am, Miki?" Fudo said. "Besides, I know how to handle myself on the mean streets of..."

Suddenly, he was overcome by an odd sensation, and was unsure of what to make of it.

"I'm more worried about you being exposed as Devilman than getting hurt," Miki said uneasily. But then she noticed that her friend's attention was elsewhere.

"Akira?" she said.

"Just now," Fudo said grimly; "I got this feeling that Two-Face is fighting something big right now."

"Is it another member of the Demon Tribe?" Miki said.

"No," Fudo said, leering a bit into the sky; "Something much more dangerous..."

* * *

 _Sixth enumeration, online,_ Xemmey suddenly intoned as **THE POWER** flowed into Lifthrasir; _Gevurah-level permissions granted...releasing 5th-tier seals…_

Janus and Tara were also overwhelmed as the TZIM and TZUM's output skyrocketed, causing them both to sprout four rainbow light wings.

"This energy's k-kinda int-t-tense…" Janus stammered. "It f-f-feels great, though!"

"Great?!" Tara swooned. "It feels wonderful! It's almost like..."

"Try to focus!" Miku interrupted. "We've got a whole bunch of Zonder Robos headed our way, and one of those Primevals!" This was enough to get the two to turn their attention to the enemies.

"What do you say we blow 'em all away at once, Jan?" Tara said. Janus grinned in reply.

With that, Tara maneuvered Lifthrasir so it stood back to back with Granlif. The two let out a hot-blooded cry together, causing the huge dome of light to surround their enemies - though it was blazing gold instead of white, and was large enough to swallow up even the moon-sized Primeval.

Inside the dome, the Zonder Robos and Genital Primeval were suddenly assailed by Lifthrasir and Granlif, along with hundreds of copies and after-images of them in the same high-speed flurry of attacks, as they moved rapidly between Thresholds.

" **SAY GOODNIGHT, ZONDER!"** they cried in unison. " **RAGNAROK REQUIEM...BURST!"** They and several dozen pairs of Granlif and Lifthrasir copies fired full-strength Gran Fires and Double Mode Lifthra Rifles, sweeping the entire area at once and causing the dome to shatter. Once it was gone, the Zonder Robos were no more, but Genital Primeval was still barely holding on.

"Miku, can we finish off the Primeval with a Mei-Oh?" Masato asked.

"No need!" the android replied. "Zeorymer's output is a thousandfold greater thanks to **THE POWER**! We can just use the Dimensional Coupler Cannon!" Masato nodded, and raised one of Zeorymer's arms.

 _Even though I'm piloting Zeorymer,_ he thought, _I don't feel the 'other me' trying to take over! Is this_ _ **THE POWER**_ ' _s doing?_

The orbs on Zeorymer's arms shone brilliantly, triggering explosions as powerful as nukes to batter Genital Primeval. Finally, it broke into pieces, leaving behind its core...

* * *

Meanwhile, Star GaoGaiGar was able to wipe out Knee and Foot with one graceful pass with the Goldion Hammer, while GenRyuJin and GouRyuJin were able to wipe out Breast Primeval with a Maximum Tou Long.

And with each core gathered up, Mamoru and Kaidou purified it, integrating it into the sphere of Zonder Crystals. Before long, only Arm remained.

 _Jupiter's energy is this strong?!_ Arm thought, terrified at what he was up against. Meanwhile, King J-Der landed on top of him and aimed downward.

 **"TEN-LINKED MASER CANNONS! J-QUAAAAATH!"**

Both of King J-Der's strongest weapons fired at once, quickly annihilating Arm Primeval in one move. Its core floated there helplessly. King J-Der grabbed Arm Primeval's core.

"Let's see...that leaves one more," J said.

"Warning: Primeval signal detected in Jupiter's atmosphere," Tomoro said.

Suddenly, something glowing and green whizzed by and snatched Arm's core right out of the battleship-sized robot's hand.

It was Gabriel, who had just delivered Haruki Kusakabe, Genichiro and the other Martian Successors to the red planet.

"Well, it seems like my timing was perfect. You've saved me quite a chore in having to gather all the Primevals in one place."

"You again!" Janus yelled. "I oughta..."

"So, you are the one who has Metatron's sacred armor," Gabriel interrupted. "And you've brought along Iophiel's soul fragment and her sacred armor as well. He shall be very pleased, especially now that the Z-Master can be reborn on top of it."

That name sent chills down Kaidou and Mamoru's spines. At that moment, the final core besides Arm arose from Jupiter's atmosphere. It began to speak - but in a mix of Pagliacco's voice and Pasder's...

"Jupiter's energy... **THE POWER**...analysis complete."

"We missed one?!" Ryoma exclaimed. "Crud, this isn't good..."

While everyone was shocked to see the return of EI-01, Gabriel suddenly disappeared. Several explosions struck King J-Der before Gabriel re-appeared with the other twenty-nine Zonder Crystals.

"Here, Heart Primeval. I return your body to you."

"Thank you, Gabriel of Atik Yomin," Heart Primeval said. "Now... **Z-MASTER FUSION!** "

"There's a super-high density energy source coming from Jupiter's surface!" Mirallia cried out. "Its level is beyond our ability to measure!"

DREAM watched in unbridled horror as the Primeval Crystals began to combine into one. An unbelievably huge, vaguely humanoid form began to grow out of Jupiter itself. It began to grow...and grow...and grow…

Suddenly, Guy spotted King J-Der flying towards them, clutching what looked like a wound caused by Gabriel.

"Be careful...this guy, the Z-Master, is the combined form of all 31 Machine Primevals..." J grunted.

As massive feathered wings grew out of its back, and its arms became wicked claws, the monstrosity had become far larger than even the Earth itself, for it was able to cover even Jupiter's most notable feature, the Great Red Spot. A single evil red eye appeared on its head, with Earth-sized teeth in its mouth. Its right hand was much larger than the other, and a mask of sorts appeared on its palm.

"Normally, the Primevals are split into 31 different bodies, but in reality, they are the part of a single being...whose goal it is to Mechanize the entire universe..."

"And with the help of **THE POWER** , they can speed up the process of Mechanization hundreds of times over..." Kaidou said, trembling with fear.

"The Z-Master..." Mamoru gasped.

* * *

Charles zi Britannia sat on his throne as he looked over the report and notes Clovis had given him regarding the Cardinal of Area 11. As he finished it, despair filled him, and he threw the report down in a rage.

"I can't believe it," Charles moaned, clasping his head; "All these years, my own brother lied to me! He who swore with me to create a world without lies! He who I trusted above all others save Marianne!"

"It's a shame, Your Holiness," Clovis said, his tone filled with regret; "I only wish I had found this all out sooner." His thoughts turned to Tera for a moment, and he couldn't help but find his father's words to be hypocritical.

"But why?" Charles said, straightening up in his chair again; "What would possess him to follow the Demon King of Lies?!"

"Only Lord V.V. would be able to answer that question," the Lord Inquisitor replied. "Until we learn his motive, what should we do?" The Emperor closed his eyes and drummed his fingers together.

"I shall consider this matter myself at length," he replied finally; "Leave me, Clovis - so that I may do so in peace." Clovis bowed and left the room. Barely a moment passed before a voice sounding eerily like Janus' resounded in the monarch's head.

 _It won't not be long now, Charles,_ the voice said; _Your worries about your brother will soon be meaningless._

"00!" Charles exclaimed, recognizing the voice that always came from the white monument in Seele's headquarters. "What do you mean?!"

 _The bliss humanity has longed for,_ 00 continued; _Its final escape from its endless cycle of mistakes, has manifested itself on Jupiter...the Z-Master. Allow me to show you._

Suddenly, a Threshold opened before Charles, allowing him to see the spectacle from a safe distance. It was also insulated, so that air would not flow out into space.

"The Zonderians," he gasped as he beheld the titanic form of the ultimate Zonderian. "They have this kind of power?!"

 _Let's just say that we of Atik Yomin aren't ones to place all of our eggs in one basket,_ 00's voice replied. _Well, enjoy the final show._

* * *

 _LADY GABRIEL...IT HAS BEEN FAR TOO LONG_ , the Z-Master addressed Gabriel as she teleported in front of its eye. _THANKS TO YOU WE HAVE REGAINED OUR NATURAL SHAPE. NOW, AS YOU COMMANDED US IN TIMES LONG AGO, WE WILL COMMENCE THE MECHANIZATION OF THIS UNIVERSE._

"The Primevals were working for Atik Yomin too?!" Shinji exclaimed.

 _INDEED. IT WAS ATIK YOMIN WHO GAVE US OUR MISSION,_ Z-Master replied; _TO CLEANSE THE UNIVERSE OF ALL MINUS THOUGHTS. AND THUS I SHALL BEGIN THIS PROCESS._

"Wait, Z-Master," Gabriel said. "You can Mechanize the Blue Planet whenever you wish. You should overcome the threat in front of you first while you have all of your power. Any Mechanization you achieve will be reversed if you are destroyed."

 _VERY WELL,_ the godly entity boomed; _I HAVE TAKEN HEED OF YOUR WISDOM. FAREWELL._

"I hope you enjoy yourselves," the Atik Yomin general said, "Because here is where your story comes to an end! Too bad you won't get to see the Earth's beautiful new form!" With an unnerving giggle, Gabriel disappeared. Finally Z-Master turned to DREAM once more.

"Everyone! Z-Master is being controlled by Heart Primeval at its core!" Mamoru called out. "We just need to hit it there!"

"YOU HEARD THE KID!" Max called out. "AIM FOR ITS HEART!"

DREAM grouped together, hoping to overwhelm the Z-Master at once. Meanwhile, the Mic Force and Fire Bomber prepared to launch the same attack they had used on the Combined Primeval.

"HEY, Z-MASTER, LISTEN TO OUR SONG!" Basara yelled out. The two bands began to play together, combining Disc X with Try Again, and firing the same beam as before.

But the beam didn't even reach the Z-Master this time - it fizzled out when it drew close enough.

"Oh man...all that and not a scratch!" Kouji said with dismay. In response, the planet-sized monstrosity raised its right hand as it spoke to its foes.

 _YOU OF WEAK MINDS...WHY DO YOU CONTINUE YOUR PITIFUL RESISTANCE?_

"Damn it! It's gotta have a barrier of some kind!" Zero said, slamming his fist on the wall.

"That's a negative, Zero," Ruri said bluntly. "It looks like the amount of energy being emanated by our big ugly friend is just too great. We might as well being pouring a cup of water into the ocean."

"Well, find its source!" the Black Knights' leader yelled back. Z-Master began drawing energy from Jupiter, which it was connected to by its hair, and channeling it into its left arm.

"No time!" Guy yelled. "He's attacking!"

 _KNOW DESPAIR AND BECOME SPACE DUST,_ the gigantic Zonderian boomed. A huge number of beams burst out from its left hand, hammering DREAM with a barrage even worse than anything Wing Primeval could have dished out. Star GaoGaiGar extended another Protect Wall, but it didn't last long against the force of the beams.

And even with the Protect Wall reducing their impact by ninety-five percent, the damage was still immense. Most of DREAM's machines were gravely damaged, but barely able to keep operating.

However, the Mic Force wasn't so lucky. When Mic Sounders XIII managed to get a moment, he saw that his twelve other brothers were absolutely wrecked, many of them groaning as if in pain, while others had been annihilated utterly.

Distressed, he approached one of his surviving brothers, Mic Sounders the 1st.

"First!" he cried. "Hang on, First! Don't die on me! Please!" But First let out a weak croak and went silent. Mic sobbed and tearfully embraced his brother.

"No...no..."

Mic XIII turned to face the Z-Master as he let his brother gently float away, rage blazing throughout his circuits.

"You! You're going to PAY, Z-MASTER!" he screamed.

 _I FEEL IT_ , the Z-Master boomed telepathically. _THE ENERGY BORN OF UNCONTROLLED EMOTION. YOU ARE ALL OVERFLOWING WITH MINUS THOUGHTS! SUCH ENERGY WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR BRINGING CHAOS AND OBLIVION TO THE UNIVERSE._

"Shut up!" Simon yelled. "You think that making everyone into emotionless beings is going to save the universe?! That's nothing but a load of crap!"

"Changing emotions are the ultimate essence of life!" J declared, rushing in. "Our existence is proof of that! Here, I'll show you!"

He raised his arm.

 **"J-QUAAAAATH!"**

While the fiery bird struck home, it wasn't able to so much as scratch the planet-sized monster.

 _IS THAT ALL YOU CAN MUSTER, KING J-DER?_ The Z-Master replied with a laugh.

"Damn it..." J grunted.

 _MECHANIZATION OF ALL LIFE FORMS IS REQUIRED TO PREVENT THIS UNIVERSE FROM BEING DESTROYED,_ it continued; _LIFEFORMS WHO RESIST THIS HAVE NO RIGHT TO EXIST IN THIS UNIVERSE._

J struggled helplessly as DREAM looked on.

 _ **BEGONE NOW!**_

The mask on the Z-Master's right hand suddenly flashed as a massive gravity surge burst forth, crippling every surviving machine.

* * *

"So...this is it, huh?" Tara grunted to Janus over her communicator. She couldn't get Lifthrasir to move. It seemed to be shattered beyond repair...which seemed to be the case for everyone else as well.

"Yeah...we really went in over our heads this time," Janus replied with a small laugh. "Who were we trying to fool when we decided to take on a planet-sized monster like that?"

The Z-Master, seeing that its victims were still around, charged up another gravity wave.

"Hey, Jan? Can I ask one last favor before we go?" Tara asked.

"Sure."

"If our souls are reborn in new bodies," Tara asked, "Do you promise to find me again?"

"Yeah. I promise," Janus replied. "I'll find you. No matter what."

Z-Master's hand trembled as it prepared to unleash the finishing blow.

"I love you, Janus."

 _Seventh enumeration, online,_ Xemmey suddenly intoned; _Chesed-level permissions granted...releasing 4th-tier seals…_

"I love you too, Tara."

 _Seventh enumeration, online,_ Xengar suddenly intoned; _Chesed-level permissions granted...releasing 4th-tier seals…_

 _TZIM/TZUM Synchro Level 4 unlocked...all middle emanation permissions confirmed...releasing secondary Lurian Seal…_

 _Commencing physical evolution..._

* * *

 _Next time is one of several chapters I've been really excited to do again..._

 _-It's a desperate brawl like no other! With the awakening of the Z-Master, the entire universe is under threat of Zonderization, and only DREAM can stop it! With both sides having access to_ _ **THE POWER**_ _, it seems that the chances of victory for our heroes are miniscule! Can they once again overcome the odds, and find the strength to defeat a foe larger than the Earth itself?! And what has happened to Granlif and Lifthrasir? Find out when we finally reach the fic's halfway mark in_ _ **Chapter 55: Courage, Passion and Truth! Epic Battle At Jupiter! (Part 2)**_


	87. Chapter 55

_Time to bring the Z-Master fight to an end...and to FINALLY give Granlif and Lifthrasir their upgrades, and reveal some surprise plot details while we're at it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 55 - Courage, Passion and Truth! Epic Battle at Jupiter! (Part 2)**

Suddenly, Jupiter's energy ceased flowing into the Z-Master, causing the gravity wave he was just moments from firing to fizzle out.

 _WHAT?_ _ **THE POWER**_ _'S FLOW...WHY HAS IT CEASED?_

He looked at Granlif and Lifthrasir, which were engulfed in a sphere of silvery white light.

 _IMPOSSIBLE...DOES JUPITER HOLD A SECRET EVEN GREATER THAN_ _ **THE POWER**_ _?_

* * *

Janus, looked around to find himself floating in a white void while stark naked, and heard a little boy grunting as if trying to lift something heavy. He turned and saw the source of the grunting...except the child, probably eight or nine years old, looked like Janus did at that age. He appeared to be lifting a sword twice as long as he was tall. However, the blade wouldn't budge - it looked to weigh even more than the boy trying to lift it.

 _"It's too heavy, Master! How am I supposed to lift it?"_

Then Xengar, or a man who looked like him, approached the little boy.

"What is this?" Janus wondered out loud. "Is this my life flashing before my eyes?"

 _"Using the Colossal Blade style of Jigenryu properly requires both physical and spiritual strength, my boy. Why not learn your father's style?"_

 _"Because I wanna be like you, Master Zonvolt!"_

Janus heard the sound of a woman giggling, he looked up and saw a woman he didn't recognize immediately, yet felt very familiar. She had short, neatly combed hair, kind eyes, and an overall motherly look to her.

 _"It's probably because his father spends all his time at Tesla Leicht nowadays with his new project. And you are his godfather, after all."_

 _"Kusuha, you're early today."_

 _"I had a few cancellations."_

 _"Mama! One day, I'm gonna be as good as Master Sanger! Just wait and see!"_

 _"I know you will. You are your father's son, after all."_

The boy ran up to the woman and embraced her excitedly.

"Kusuha...Mama?" Janus thought. "Why is Jupiter showing me this? Is this what happened in my previous life?"

The three figures faded away, but the sword remained behind. Suddenly, a massive ash tree, one that seemed to extend upward forever, appeared before Janus' eyes, and the blade was now stuck in the wood. The tree's leaves seemed to be colored like the various gases on Jupiter, rather than the typical green.

Janus approached the sword and put his hands on the handle. With a great pull, he yanked it out, and stumbled backwards a bit, having expected more resistance. The blade also felt light in his hands, as if it were an extension of his own body.

Suddenly, he saw the tree transform into Granlif...only it was different. First, it no longer had the chest part that shot out the Gran Fire. Instead, a pair of katanas hung on its hips, one per side. It finally had a rather human-like nose and mouth where it didn't before. The rest of it was similar, except its overall shape was somewhat sleeker, yet somehow even more heavily armored than its predecessor, and having some leaf-shaped accents.

Janus approached the machine and heard its name...

 _Granlif Yggdrasil…_

* * *

Tara found herself also floating through a similar void, equally nude as Janus was. She heard the sound of a little girl dancing and singing. She turned and saw the source of the sound. It was a little girl who looked to be about half her age, twirling about in an outfit somewhat similar to Lacus', except more modest. On the floor was a video game system of sorts, while a middle-aged man with brown, somewhat spiky hair sat on the couch, smiling.

 _"I did it, papa! I beat Burning PT 3!"_

 _"That's my Tara. I bet you'd have what it takes to pilot a Personal Trooper, just like your mom and I did when we were young."_

Another woman appeared. She had a face and figure somewhat like Xemmey's, although not nearly as substantial. The woman wore big, round glasses, hiding a very stern gaze.

 _"Ryusei, don't encourage her...or have you forgotten that we fought so she and everyone else could live a peaceful life?"_

 _"I know that, Lat,"_ the man replied. _"I'm just saying she's got your knack for piloting. Besides, you got all worked up a lot when you were piloting!"_

The woman smiled.

 _"Again, that was your fault."_

"These people..." Tara thought out loud; "Are they..."

Just then, a woman who looked astonishingly like Xemmey entered the room.

" _Auntie Calvina!"_

" _How's my little godchild?"_

"Auntie? Xemmey is..."

But before she could consider this, she heard the rustling of robes coming from behind her.

"Dear little Tara…" the voice of an old woman said. Tara turned around and saw eighteen people of varying ages, all wearing kimonos and their eyes veiled in shadow. But the voice of the old woman was one she recognized.

It was her maternal grandmother...and the others were all members of Haruhi's side of the family, who were killed during the Britannian invasion.

"Grandma...you all…"

The smaller figures, her younger cousins, all cheered and waved at her. She thought about how they would be her age now.

"You've grown so much," a hunched old man that stood next to her grandmother said.

"Grandpa…" Tara murmured, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"As much as we'd like to stay, our time is short," the old man said.

"Your proximity to Jupiter and your feelings for Janus have allowed the TZUM and TZIM systems to achieve a new level of synchronization with each other, and with the energy emanating from Jupiter," Tara's grandpa said. "This enabled both Lifthrasir and Granlif's new forms to come forth."

"You mean **THE POWER**?" Tara then asked.

" **THE POWER** is but a single incarnation of this energy," her grandmother answered. "As to what its true form is, I cannot honestly say. But if you stay with DREAM, I know you will find the answer."

"Yeah!" one of the little children, a boy, said.

Suddenly, the figures of her relatives began to fade.

"Well, we're just about spent," the boy said. "Time for us to awaken Lifthrasir's true form!"

Lifthrasir appeared behind them, and their forms turned into globes of silver and golden light, and floated over to Lifthrasir, though the figures of her mother's parents remained.

"Dearest granddaughter," Tara's grandmother said, "There is something you should do."

"Forgive your father's family," her grandfather added. "If you hold your grudge forever, you will never be able to defeat the true enemy."

"I'll...try," Tara said. The two elders then turned into spheres of light and flew up toward Lifthrasir.

After these last two orbs disappeared into it, the mech began to glow and change. After a moment, it reappeared. The leaf shaped band of metal around its head grew significantly, to the point where seemed more like an elfin ear; A second one appeared on the other side and grew to match. The beam tonfas from before were now solid bladed ones, and it had a pair of bladed wings attached to the backpack, although the rifles still sat in their usual place. And like Granlif, it finally had a humanoid nose and mouth. Overall, Lifthrasir's new shape seemed somewhat fairy-like, which made sense considering the new name it had:

 _Lifthrasir Titania…_

* * *

The white light surrounding the two robots disappeared, revealing their new forms, which thrummed with power. The interior of their cockpits had changed somewhat was well. Now they felt much roomier, and with less obtrusive viewing screens.

 _TRANSFORMING SHALL NOT SAVE YOU,_ Z-Master boomed; _ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS DELAY THE INEVITABLE. BEHOLD!_

Letting out a chilling, deep cry, the Z-Master began drawing **THE POWER** from Jupiter once more. And it was then that Janus and Tara noticed exactly how the Z-Master was doing it - the energy channeled through Hair Primeval and throughout the rest of its body.

"Yeah, he's right, Jan," Tara quipped almost mockingly, "We can't do this by ourselves."

"Then again..." Janus chuckled. "We weren't planning on fighting alone...right, Guy?"

At that moment, Star GaoGaiGar, still filled with the energy of **THE POWER** , started moving again thanks to the energy of the evolved Granlif and Lifthrasir.

"You forget, Z-Master..." Guy said. "You may be made up of 31 beings, but you have only a single heart between you!"

Then, King J-Der, also filled with **THE POWER,** got up.

"We, on the other hand, are connected by the courage in each of our hearts!" J said. "And through that courage, we shall prevail against you!"

As J uttered that speech, the immense energy emanating from the four robots was revitalizing every last member of DREAM, enabling them to fight once more. Even the Knightmares, Aestivalis and mobile suits were somehow repaired by the immense energy...and they all sensed that their attack power had been boosted even higher.

"There's no way we're gonna lose to the likes of you," Simon said as Gurren Lagann rolled its head around to stretch its neck; "Not when everything and everyone we care about is on the line!"

Meanwhile, Mikoto and the other GGG operators also discovered the Z-Master's weak point.

"There's an energy pipe connected to its core via the hair!" Mikoto said to the others. "It sends **THE POWER** from Jupiter to Heart Primeval, who then distributes it to the other parts!"

"Understood," J called out. "GGG, we'll enter Z-Master from there and head straight for Heart Primeval!"

"We're with you, J!" Guy declared.

"Everyone else, weaken the big guy until they can enter that pipe!" Tara called out. "After all, we're just the supporting cast for this battle!"

"With pleasure!" Viral replied with a toothy grin.

"Mikoto...believe in our victory," Guy told his red-tressed beloved. "I promise we'll return."

Once more, DREAM charged forward, this time making a beeline for Z-Master's different parts. With **THE POWER** (and Basara's singing) behind their attacks, they were ready to give it their all. However, the colossal Zonderian summoned yet more Zonder Robos to keep them distracted.

The first to approach the Z-Master was Kira.

 _COORDINATOR,_ the Z-Master boomed; _WHY DO YOU FIGHT?! IF YOU LOVE PEACE, THEN ACCEPT MECHANIZATION QUIETLY!_

"A peace like that," Kira said defiantly, "One where life exists only as soulless automatons - I can't accept that! My friends and I will stop you, Z-Master!"

He charged in and activated the Freedom's special High Mobility Aerial Tactics Mode, then readied all of his ranged weapons at once. Multiple reticles appeared on his screen, but he was able to lock on several points on the Z-Master's body with ease.

"With this power, we'll put an end to you!" he cried as he fired all of his ranged weapons at once - plasma cannons, beam rifle and railguns all let fly a torrent of beams, bullets and plasma at the massive Zonderian. Thanks to the additional boost from the TZIM and TZUM, Kira's attack punched through the wall of energy the Z-Master made, dealing a heavy blow to its joints.

"Atta boy, Kira!" Lowe cheered as he and Gai Murakumo flew in. "That'll give him something to think about!"

 _MEN WHO DARE TO WANDER OFF THE RIGHT PATH,_ the Z-Master said as it raised its right hand and fired a torrent of beams made of **THE POWER** , _RETURN TO THE PROPER WAY AND ACCEPT MECHANIZATION!_

"Sorry, that's not how we do things," Gai retorted as he readied the Astray Blue Frame's beam saber. "We Astrays follow our own way, and ours definitely doesn't involve become empty vessels without emotions or will."

"Lowe, let's hit him hard," he then said to his close ally. The Junker grinned, and readied the Red Frame's katana.

"Okay, Gerbera Straight, it's show time!" he cheered. The two Astray Gundams rocketed forward, dodging through several Zonder Robos before reaching the Z-Master's left arm. With several powerful slashes, they ripped into its arm. It yowled in pain and tried to grab them, only for them to literally slip through its fingers.

"Well done, Astrays," Go said as Shin Getter 2 flew in - Ryoma was off tangling with several Zonder Robos.

"Let's take out this pop-eyed freak so we can all go home!" Kei yelled.

 _CURSED GETTER FROM ANOTHER WORLD,_ Z-Master roared as it charged up a focused gravity wave; _YOU SHALL NOT BE ALLOWED TO EVOLVE ANY FURTHER! WE SHALL PROTECT THIS UNIVERSE WITH ALL OUR POWER BY OBLITERATING YOU!_

"Quit blabbing!" Kei replied as the three machines split up to avoid the attack. "You're not doing anyone a favor by Mechanizing everyone!"

"Concentrate your spirits, everyone," Go said as they recombined into Shin Getter 1. "Let out spirits become one, and believe in the Getter!" They did so,

As before, Shin Getter began drawing on as much energy from its reactor as it could. It then raised its hands and focused the energy in the space between them. Sure enough, a sphere of hyper-concentrated Getter Rays formed in that spot, burning and glowing like the sun. Finally, Go bellowed as the sphere's size increased to not ten times, but a hundred times its normal size.

" **STONEEEEER! SUUUUUN...SHIIIIIIIINE!"**

The Z-Master held up its right hand to try and stop the attack - but the sphere, empowered by Jupiter's energy, Getter Rays and the additional boost from Janus and Tara's machines, blasted off its fingers and then struck its chest, exploding with such force that it caused a ripple in the fabric of spacetime.

"Good job, Getter Team!" Daisuke said proudly as Grendizer moved in for its own attack. "Now it's my turn!"

 _MAN OF FLEED, ACCEPT YOUR END,_ the Z-Master said as he frantically tried to regenerate its fingers. _MECHANIZATION SHALL FREE YOU FROM YOUR BURDEN!_

"I cannot!" the prince boomed; "I cannot run from my responsibility as the survivor of Fleed!" He then opened a panel on his controls with a glowing red button.

"Behold, Z-Master, the full might of the Fleedian Photo-Quantum Reactor!" Daisuke roared as he slammed the button; "... **DIZER TERA MAX!** "

Various panels all over Grendizer's body began to open as its engine's output was boosted to the point where it could have powered everything on Earth for a hundred years with a single second's output.

 _Even with_ _ **THE POWER**_ _,_ Daisuke thought as he felt everything in his cockpit vibrate, _I can't maintain this for very long...this hit has to count!_

Grendizer's horns crackled with incredible energy as he reached for the control that would activate the Fleedian war machine's ultimate attack.

" **SPAAAAACE THUNDEEEEEEER!"**

The bolt of energy was so powerful that it sent Grendizer backwards from the sheer recoil. The energy arced into Hair Primeval, incinerating several strands, weakening its hold on Jupiter.

"Nice one, Daisuke!" Tetsuya cheered as he and Koji flew in. "It's definitely starting to weaken!"

"But even he knows that two Mazins are better than one," Koji added.

 _FOUL DEMON GODS,_ the Z-Master roared angrily as it fired another gravity wave; _WOULD YOU CONSUME EVERYTHING?!_ _ACCEPT MECHANIZATION AT ONCE!_

"Dream on, you freak!" Koji shouted back as the two Mazingers approached. "We're gonna take you down!" While Great Mazinger dodged in time, Mazinkaiser was a split second too late, and was struck by the attack. The Mazinger's charge was stopped and forced back towards Grendizer, but the wave didn't seem to do much otherwise, though Koji was popped out of his seat and smacked his head on the Kaiser Pilder's canopy.

"Ow!" Mazinkaiser's pilot grunted. "Stupid gravity wave!"

"Koji! Tetsuya!" Sayaka called out to them, the Mazinger Angels flying it at a full clip.

"Sayaka! Jun! Hikaru!" Tetsuya exclaimed. "Let's give this guy a real hot time!" However, Hikaru Makiba looked over at Grendizer, which was just hovering there, barely able to hold together in spite of all the additional power.

"Guys," she said, "I'm gonna give Grendizer a quick fix-up. It looks like that last attack taxed its body."

"Go ahead, Hikaru!" Sayaka said. "We've got this!" With that, Hikaru spurred Diana A toward the damaged Fleedian machine and quickly began to pull it away from the fracas while Jun and Sayaka joined Koji and Tetsuya on the attack.

"Z-Master!" Jun cried as the two Mazinger Angels and two Mazingers charged up their chest blasters; "This is the power of demons and angels working as one!"

" **FIRE TORNADO!"**

" **BREAST BURN!"**

" **FIRE BLASTER!"**

" **BREAST HEART FIRE!"**

The Z-Master tried to fire another set of **THE POWER** beams, but yowled in pain as its eye was hit by the four waves of heat energy.

" **DEMON & ANGEL…" **the four yelled in unison; " **FOURFOLD INFERNO!"** Finally, the planet-sized Zonderian fired another gravity wave - but this time someone was able to block it - the four Evangelions. With their four AT Fields working as one, they were able to disperse the attack with ease.

"Now THAT was an attack!" Kensuke cheered. "But we're no slouches, either! Come on, guys!"

"You heard the nerd!" Mari whooped as she readied her positron rifle again. "Take it to 'em!" As they charged, the Z-Master focused on Shinji.

 _BOY WITH A TROUBLED HEART,_ he said; _ACCEPT MECHANIZATION, AND YOUR PAIN SHALL END!_

"I won't!" Shinji replied bravely, "There are still people who still need me! I can't let them down!" While Units 00, 04 and 08 fired on the Z-Master, Shinji charged in with the Magarok E Sword.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the boy cried as he slashed with all his might, cutting deeply into Z-Master's throat, causing liquid Zonder Metal and condensed **THE POWER** to start pouring out. The massive Zonderian reached over with its left hand to stop the bleeding, allowing Shinji to beat a hasty retreat.

"Nicely done, Shinji!" Zero said as the _Ikaruga_ , Guren mk II and Alexanders approached. "Now, it's our turn!"

"Thank you, Zero!" the boy replied, heartened by his commander's praise. But the Z-Master's attention was now focused on the Black Knights' battleship.

 _MASKED MAN ZERO,_ it snarled, _WE HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THE HUMILIATION FROM OUR PREVIOUS ENCOUNTER! YOU WHO BEAR THAT DANGEROUS POWER HAVE NO RIGHT TO EXIST IN OUR IDEAL UNIVERSE!_

"Dangerous power?" Ohgi exclaimed. "What does he mean?" Thinking quickly, Lelouch came up with an alternative answer...he wondered how much the Z-Master knew about Geass.

"It speaks of man's power to change destiny and build our own path," the masked man answered; "Ready all weapons for simultaneous barrage!"

"All missile tubes ready!" one of the support crew said.

"Main turrets loaded and locked on!" another called out.

"Hadron Cannons are fully charged!" Rakshata said.

"Excellent!" Zero said. "All weapons, simultaneous barrage!" With that, the _Ikaruga_ unleashed all of its weapons at once - missiles, beam cannons and even hadron blasters burst through the Z-Master's defenses, pounding its face.

"Kallen, W-0, now's your chance for a close range attack!" Tamaki shouted. "Show 'em how the Black Knights do things!" They nodded and flew in together.

 _HUMANS,_ the Z-Master exclaimed when he noticed just how tiny the Knightmares were; _YOU WOULD OPPOSE US WITH THOSE TINY MACHINES?!_

"Don't underestimate the Guren, Z-Master!" Kallen replied defiantly; "It may be small, but it can still make you feel pain!" She began charging energy into her Knightmare's claw arm, but instead of rushing in to grab her foe, she held it out.

"Eat it, you monster!"

The arm fired a huge beam of red energy, which blasted through the Z-Master's right shoulder.

"Save some for us, Kallen!" Yukiya called out.

"We can't die here," Hyuga said as he prepared to activate the Alexander Liberte's special system; "Not until we've found Leila and brought Shin to justice!"

 _CURSED BOY,_ the Z-Master said, sensing the Geass that Hyuga was affected by, _WE SHALL RELEASE YOU FROM THAT SPELL WITH OUR POWER OF MECHANIZATION!_

"I'll pass!" the young leader of the Wyvern Squad said; "Let's do this, guys!"

"We're with you, Akito!" Ayano said. Hyuga willingly awakened the command that his brother had put on him - something he could do thanks to Leila's Geass fragment. This, in turn, gave strength to the other Alexander pilots. They all rushed in and delivered an all-out attack.

"Our home, our friends, the universe," Hyuga roared, "we'll protect them all!" Finally, he buried the G-Stone-forged katana into the Z-Master's chin, and made an incredibly deep cut.

"And that's the power of a G-Stone-forged weapon!" GenRyuJin whooped as he pounded a copy of EI-13 in the face. Nearby, the Cyber Beast Force was preparing to deliver their own attack.

"Shinobu, let's do our part, too!" Masato Shikubu said.

"Right!" Shinobu said. As they did earlier, they prepared to unleash Final Dancougar's strongest melee attack.

 _HUMANS WITH THE POWER OF THE BEAST,_ the Z-Master gurgled, _YOU ARE NAUGHT BUT FLEAS TO US! SUBMIT TO MECHANIZATION!_

"Screw you and your Mechanization!" Sara shouted in reply; "Besides, it looks like you're looking pretty worn down yourself!"

"And even if you weren't," Ryo added, "the Beast Machine God Final Dancougar isn't about to let you have your way!"

" **FINAL DANKUU KOUGA KEN!"** Shinobu roared. " **YAAAATE YARUZE!"** As they swung the blade, it reached out for thousands of miles thanks to **THE POWER** , and managed to make a huge cut right down the middle of the Z-Master, though it wasn't enough to slice it in half.

"Nice shot, Cyber Beast Force!" Jiro Yamada whooped; "Now it's our turn! Let's go, Akito!"

 _MAN WHO HAS DEFIED THE LAWS OF CAUSALITY,_ the Z-Master seethed, _YOUR EXISTENCE CANNOT BE TOLERATED! WE SHALL ELIMINATE YOU HERE!_

"Not happening, Z-Master!" the Super Aestivalis pilot shouted; "I came back to right an egregious wrong, only for a greater one to be wrought by your hand!"

"For the sake of the Jovians you murdered," Akito said angrily; "We'll make you feel their suffering a thousand times over!" The two Aestivalis charged forward in unison, their Distortion Fields resonating as they used their infamous team-up attack...

" **DOUBLE GEKIGAN FLAAAAAAAARE!"**

This attack struck the Z-Master in the gut, sending it reeling. It even started to swing back and forth from its hair.

"It's really hurting now!" Yurika cheered as the _Nadesico_ moved into firing position. "Let's back up Akito and Gai!"

 _ELECTRON FAIRY WHO HAS DISRUPTED FATE,_ the gigantic Zonderian said to Ruri; _YOU AND THAT SHIP MUST BE DESTROYED, FOR THE SAKE OF THE NEW UNIVERSE!_

"I think it's been said plenty of times already," Ruri answered, "but I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken, Z-Master."

"We're gonna be the ones to end you!" Yurika yelled. "Fire the Phase Transition Cannon!" The ship fired its ultimate weapon, which began to distort the space around it upon contact with its opponent. In a matter of seconds, the Z-Master's left foot was gone - folded out of existence.

 _DAMNABLE VESSEL,_ the Z-Master said as he focused a gravity wave on the _Nadesico; YOU SHALL PAY FOR WOUNDING US SO!_

But before it could unleash the wave, something struck the Z-Master's right hand.

" **BIG BANG...PUUUUUUUUUNCH!"**

Kouji's attack managed to pierce straight through the massive Zonderian's right hand, destroying the mask and rendering its gravity wave unusable. Mazinger Z shifted back to its normal shape as Raideen flew alongside it.

 _DEMON AND GOD FROM ANOTHER WORLD,_ the Z-Master gurgled; _YOU POSE A THREAT TO OUR IDEAL UNIVERSE, AND MUST BE ERASED!_

"We have our own battles to fight back home," Akira replied. "But we will protect our friends' world!"

"Get ready to ride it, Akira!" Kouji cried as he charged up a Photon Beam. Raideen shifted to its Godbird Form quickly flew into the anticipated path of Mazinger's next attack.

" **PHOTON...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!** "

Mazinger had to use its Scrander to keep stable rather than be blown back by the force of the beam's output. At the same time, Raideen again skimmed the top of the Photon Beam, surfing on top of it and absorbed some of its energy. Seeing this, the Z-Master immediately shielded its wounded body with its other hand.

"Eat this, Z-Master!" Akira boomed. " **PHOTONIC GODBIRD ATTACK!** " The attack pierced the other hand and plowed through the Z-Master's upper arm as well. It briefly floated in space before it stretched out flesh to grip on to the main body and reattach itself.

"Hey, that attack looked fun, Kamille!" Judau said after witnessing the attack. "How about we try out our own version?"

"Fine," Kamille replied as he began to focus and charge up the biosensor. "The soon the Z-Master goes down, the better!"

 _WRETCHED MOBILE SUITS FROM ANOTHER WORLD,_ the Z-Master roared as it quickly regenerated both hands and charged up a gravity wave. _YOU HAVE NO HOPE OF DEFEATING US!_

But with ZZ's Hi-Mega Cannon playing the role of the Photon Beam and Zeta riding on top of it like Raideen, the two Gundams managed to replicate Kouji and Akira's technique with astonishing ease - and with equally destructive effects as they again pierced through the right hand and severed the arm it was connected to.

"That was the best!" Mic Sounders XIII cheered.

"Mic, stay sharp!" Gamlin said. "This battle isn't over yet!" With that, he led Diamond Force toward the gargantuan menace, where they fired all of their missiles. While the Z-Master was able to block the missiles, this allows Mic and Fire Bomber to close in.

 _ANIMA SPIRITIA,_ the Z-Master said, its many voices now starting to sound truly desperate, _YOU WOULD REPEAT THE SAME CATASTROPHE WITH YOUR SONG?! WE SHALL NOT ALLOW THIS!_

"Catastrophe?!" Mylene retorted, "Basara's song would never cause a catastrophe!"

"For you, maybe!" Ray added.

"Mic," Basara called to the rock star robot as he started to play Dynamite Explosion, "let's see how another one of my numbers affects this guy!" Mic grinned widely as he joined in and they began to sing together.

 _I WON'T ALLOW THAT MELODY OF DESTRUCTION BE PLAYED!_

The Z-Master fired another wave of **THE POWER** beams, but the boosted Sound Energy, coupled with **THE POWER** , negated the attack.

 _ **DYNAMITE! DYNAMITE! DYNAMITE EXPLOOOOOOSION, ONCE AGAIN, DYNAMITE...!**_

The song, coupled with Mic Sounders' Solitary Wave Riser, blasted through the Z-Master's defenses and began to rattle its head.

 _WRETCHED MUSIC! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT, ANIMA SPIRITIA!_

But as it reached for the musicians, the Z-Master's left hand spontaneously exploded - the result of Zeorymer's Dimensional Coupler Cannon.

"Not on our watch!" Masato Akitsu shouted.

"Thanks for the save, Zeorymer!" Basara cheered before continuing to sing.

 _TRAVELERS FROM ANOTHER WORLD,_ the massive Zonderian hissed; _YOU SHALL NOT WITNESS THE GLORY OF MECHANIZATION! INSTEAD, YOU SHALL PERISH BY OUR HAND!_

The Z-Master managed to swat Zeorymer hard, but it held fast against the blow.

"Masato! We need to use it!" Miku cried.

"Yeah...we don't have much choice, do we?" Masato said as he activated Zeorymer's ultimate attack.

 **MEI-OHHHHHH...**

A gargantuan explosion that could have incinerated half the Earth issued from the Z-Master's head, weakening its hold on Jupiter further still.

"It looks like our big friend is really starting to feel it!" Viral said as Gurren Lagann flew past Zeorymer. "Victory's so close, I can practically smell it!"

 _MAN OF THE SPIRAL,_ the Z-Master moaned angrily; _YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THIS UNIVERSE! INSTEAD OF MECHANIZATION, YOUR ATOMS SHALL BE REDUCED TO THE PRIMORDIAL ETHER!_

"Fat chance, Z-Master!" Simon shouted back as Gurren Lagann raised its arm and sprouted another massive drill. "You're the one who's gonna bite it!" Being a planet-sized and immobile target, there was no need to throw the boomerangs.

" **GIGA! DRILL! BREEEEEEEEEEEAK!"**

Z-Master howled in agony as Gurren Lagann's drill pierced, twisted and dug into its eye, sending Zonder Metal and condensed **THE POWER** flying everywhere. Desperately, the Z-Master's hair reached toward Jupiter once more.

"It's working!" Xengar cheered. "The Z-Master's grasp of **THE POWER** is weakening! Keep it up!"

"Jan!" Tara called to Janus, "let's show this guy what it really means to mess with mankind!"

 _WHY,_ the Z-Master moaned as Granlif Yggdrasil and Lifthrasir Titania approached; _WHY DO YOU SIDE WITH THEM?! YOU WERE THE ONES WHO GAVE US OUR PURPOSE IN AGES PAST! EVEN WITH MY EYE GONE, I CAN STILL SENSE THE PRESENCE OF YOUR SOULS!_

"You've got us confused for someone else, pal!" Janus replied. "Or have you forgotten how you called us 'useless lumps of Minus Thoughts'?"

 _IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN YOU MUST PERISH AS WELL!_

The massive Zonderian tried to unleash one more gravity wave, but his arm crackled uselessly.

 _NO..._ _ **THE POWER**_ _..._

"Granlif Yggdrasil!" Janus cried as he pulled out the Gran Claymore. "Show me what you can do!" The sword again formed into a solid white blade, but now it was as long as the Moon was wide, and was wreathed in more white flame as well.

" **EAT THIS! SHIP-CLEAVING SAINT INFERNOOOOOO!"**

The massive blade briefly bisected the Z-Master's head, though it was able to keep itself from separating entirely.

"Lifthrasir Titania, it's our turn now!" Tara cried. " **FULL POWER! LIFTHRA DIVIDER!"** This time, thousands of portals opened up, unleashing countless beams on the Z-Master's critically damaged eye.

The planet-sized Zonderian, unable to take anymore, let out a long cry of pain as it desperately covered its face with its hands in a vain attempt to stop the liquified Zonder Metal and condensed **THE POWER** from pouring out.

Seeing this opportunity, GGG and King J-Der finally dove headlong into Jupiter's atmosphere, and then into the pipe that would lead them straight to the core.

"The Brave Corps have successfully infiltrated Z-Master's energy pipe!" Mikoto called out.

"All units, pull back and await further orders!" Taiga ordered.

"It's all on their shoulders, now," Zero said with a sigh. "Full reverse!"

As everyone retreated, Z-Master continued to writhe in place, groaning with agony as it desperately tried to regenerate its wounded body...

* * *

Star GaoGaiGar (with Mamoru still in StealthGao II), King J-Der, GenRyuJin, GouRyuJin, Mic Sounders and Big Volfogg all dove straight down toward Heart Primeval, their forms completely saturated with **THE POWER**.

There was no need for talk - they all knew exactly what they had to do.

After several silent minutes, the tube came to an end at a vast chamber, probably the size of the moon. The chamber was divided into two colored halves - one red, one blue. And at the center was their final enemy - Heart Primeval itself.

It was very much like a heart. It pulsed and beat steadily, with two pupil-less, golden eyes, black marks above and below the eye, and an mouth that never opened.

 _You have come, bearers of destruction_ , Heart Primeval said in an echoing but emotionless voice. GenRyuJin was about to charge in, but King J-Der stopped him. It was then that they noticed the thrumming wall of power that surrounded the heart.

 _You have merely delayed the inevitable_ , Heart continued. _Once my eye regenerates, I will fulfill my purpose - to protect the universe from destruction by ridding it of all Minus Thoughts. All life shall be transformed into the single being in the universe without Minus Thoughts - the mechanical life form Zonder._

"You still do not understand?!" J bellowed. "The emotions that we feel, controlled or otherwise, are proof that we are alive! Without them, there would be no life!"

 _Then all life must be fused with the machine_ , Heart replied, _in order to evolve in a manner that will maintain the integrity of the universe._

Then Heart activated its other defense mechanism - a swarm of whipping tentacles that lashed out and shot powerful energy projectiles.

"Braves! Open a hole in one of its veins!" J said. "I will enter Heart and destroy it from the inside!"

The GGG robots all readied their attacks.

 **"THE FREEZING SLEET! THE ROARING LIGHTNING!"**

 **"THE HOWLING GALE! THE SCORCHING FLAME!"**

 **"MAXIMUM TOU LONG!"**

The four energy dragons lashed out at the whipping tentacles, slicing them in half. Meanwhile, Mic fired a single-shot Solitary Wave, and Big Volfogg aided him with a Melting Siren, shattering the barrier surrounding Heart's veins.

"Big brother Guy!" Mamoru cried.

"Yes!" Guy cried. "I won't waste everyone's strength...GOLDYMARG!"

"Yeah!" Goldy bellowed, transforming into GaoGaiGar's ultimate weapon.

 **"HAMMER CONNECT! GOLDION...HAMMEEEERRRR!"**

Guy charged toward one of the larger veins on Heart, even as its projectiles smashed into Star GaoGaiGar, breaking bits and pieces of its body, though that did nothing to stop Guy's courageous charge.

"The universe does NOT need your mechanization!" the cyborg yelled as he drew closer. "It's our burning passion, and our blazing courage! If you would call them Minus Thoughts, then **YOU, Z-MASTER, ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ANNIHILATED!** "

As a projectile struck GaoGaiGar's face mask, it reached the main blue vein and created a wide gash with one swing of the Goldion Hammer.

"Excellent work, Guy Shishioh!" J called out. King J-Der rushed into the vein and charged at full speed to the center of Heart Primeval. They arrived in a matter of seconds.

 _What?!_ the leader of all Zonderians cried; _What are you trying to do?!_

" **THE POWER** is both the power of life and the power of destruction," Kaidou said.

"You're foolish to forget that!" J declared.

" **THE POWER...** full release!" Tomoro uttered.

King J-Der unleashed the incredible amount of energy in its body at a furious rate - so much that the machine itself began to break down. However, the plan was working perfectly - the uncontrolled influx of **THE POWER** was too much for Heart to handle, and its form began to bloat and swell as if ready to burst. The three crew members of J-Ark meanwhile, felt at peace. They had finally achieved their goal of ending the Zonder threat throughout the universe.

"J! Kaidou!" Mamoru cried out.

"Latio...we can't stop the flow of energy now, even if we wanted to," Kaidou replied, surprisingly calm in the face of imminent death.

"But you and DREAM still have work to do on Earth," J said. "Guy Shishioh, don't go dying on me. We still haven't had a chance to settle things."

Beams of light began to peer out of the over-inflated heart, and a rush of energy sent everyone flying out the way they came. In desperation, Mamoru concentrated as hard as he could…

* * *

The Z-Master, also overloaded with the energy of **THE POWER** , could take no more. It ruptured and exploded spectacularly, sending out a massive wave that shook the very fabric of spacetime.

As its body disintegrated into cosmic dust, Z-Master uttered one last sentence...

 _WE ARE RUINED...HOWEVER..._

"Z-Master…" Entouji said, finally calmed down after his seemingly endless rush from **THE POWER** ; "Unable to detect any energy...destruction confirmed!" But Taiga and the rest of DREAM didn't cheer yet - they knew their victory wouldn't be total until they confirmed one thing.

"What about the Brave Corps?" Taiga asked. Luckily, an answer came when the various support crews spotted a green light flying towards them.

"The Brave Corps…" Mirallia said ecstatically when she recognized it, "they're all safe!" Mikoto suddenly felt faint again, but assumed it was from joy and relief at seeing Guy alive and well.

Indeed, Star GaoGaiGar, the four Dragon Brothers, Goldymarg, Mic Sounders XIII and Big Volfogg were surrounded by a protective aura courtesy of Mamoru - only King J-Der was gone. And Star GaoGaiGar's grasp was Z-Master's core, larger than any Zonder Metal core, and was a perfect purple sphere that glittered like a perfect gem.

Now, all that remained was purification. But this purification ritual was very different from the usual one.

"Two powers become one..." Mamoru said to himself, the ritual coming to him as if he had always known it. He mimicked the stance GaoGaiGar used whenever it used Hell & Heaven.

"Gemu-giru-gan-go-gufo..."

Just like with Hell & Heaven, Mamoru had to strain a bit to clasp his hands together as he chanted. But he added another word to the chant.

"Viiiitas!"

Instead of the usual tornado, a small green beam shot out of his clasped hands, which struck the core, causing it to disintegrate and turn into sparkling green cosmic dust, which formed a beautiful nebula around Jupiter.

At long last, the Zonder menace was no more.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Koji yelled ecstatically once everyone was safely back on the ships - he, Akito and Tsukumo were on the _Nadesico_ 's bridge. "We did it! The Zonder are actually gone!"

"Yeah, but we couldn't save the Jovians," Akito said with a frustrated sigh. "They all..."

"Thanks a lot," Koji grumbled. "You just HAD to remind me." However, Minato suddenly started typing away, as if something was happening.

"There wasn't anything you could do," Tsukumo said with an equally sad sigh. "Once the Primevals started attacking, their fate was sealed. Besides, it's not like they haven't been avenged."

"Don't open all the waterworks just yet, everyone!" Minato said optimistically, "I'm getting a distress signal from what appears to be some sort of escape pod...I'll patch it through." To everyone's great joy, the wide-eyed face of Yukina appeared, and other Jovians could clearly be seen in the background.

"Yukina!" Tsukumo cried out, elated to see his little sister alive. "You're okay!"

"Yeah...you mind coming to pick us up?" she whined. "It is REALLY, REALLY CRAMPED in this escape pod!"

"How many others are with you?" Yurika asked.

"I dunno...at least a hundred. Now hurry up and get us on board!"

"I'm detecting a total of ten Jovian escape pods in the area," Ruri said. "Assuming they're all filled to capacity, we're going to have another thousand mouths to feed at minimum."

"Max, can you provide shelter for the survivors?" Yurika asked her fellow captain.

"Sure! There's still plenty of room on Macross!" Max said. "In fact, I'll see if I can get Milia to house them on a permanent basis."

"My thoughts exactly," Exsedol said. "It would not be to their benefit to try to live on Earth. As civilians of an enemy force, they would not be easily accepted into Earthling society. But I'm sure the people of Macross will welcome them."

"It's settled then," Zero declared. "Once we deliver the survivors to Macross, we'll head back to Earth. I hope things are still roughly as we left them."

* * *

Janus and Tara still felt like they were dreaming as they gazed up at their upgraded machines. Xemmey and Xengar stood with them. Liger, Leo, Taiga and Guy soon came up behind them.

"Janus, Tara," Guy said. "We want to thank you for your aid in this final battle."

"Hey, we did what we could," Janus answered humbly. "It was you and the rest of the Braves Corps who risked everything to finish off the Z-Master from the inside!"

"Yes, but it was your machines that gave us that window of opportunity to attack him," Taiga said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Otherwise, we could have never obtained victory. Credit must be given where credit is due."

Janus blushed with embarrassment.

"So...I guess since the Zonder threat is gone, GGG has no more reason to exist, huh?" Tara said with a small sigh. "What's gonna happen now? Are you going to retire?"

"On the contrary, Miss Zif...erm, Amakuni," Liger replied, "We still have a lot of work to do!"

"Yes," Taiga said grimly. "There are still forces that threaten the Earth which GGG must deal with. If anything, I was hoping I would have been able to address them after we had defeated EI-01...the criminal organization known as BioNet."

"BioNet?" Tara exclaimed. "My mom said she once..." But Tara stopped herself. She had promised her mother to never reveal that she had once been an employee.

"Don't worry, Tara," Taiga reassured her. "We had no plans to arrest Haruhi Zifell. In fact, she was an extremely helpful informant to our forces in regards to BioNet's illegal dealings."

"She was also kind enough to leave us one final gift before she left us..." Leo said with a smirk. He produced a small screen showing off some highly complex molecule. Amazingly, both Xemmey and Xengar recognized it.

"That's the component molecule of our outer body structure!" Xemmey exclaimed.

"Yes. And as part of our newest project, Guy here will be receiving a new body, one that looks and feels more like human flesh!"

"Awesome! But why are you starting a new project?" Janus asked.

"After we completed Fusion Out on GaoGaiGar," Liger replied; "Galeon suddenly went into what we concluded is a sort of hibernation state. I suspect it will remain asleep until its core programming determines it is needed again."

"But there's still so many other threats!" Tara exclaimed; "There's the Vega Empire and the Protodevlin..."

"...Which, as we stated before," Liger said, "is exactly the reason that GGG will begin this new project as soon as we return to Earth."

Leo pressed a button to show what appeared to be the blueprints for a somewhat differently designed version of GaoGaiGar.

"And it shall be known as the King of Braves...GaoFighGar!" Leo said, his face beaming.

* * *

 _I bring good news._

 _Has the Z-Master fallen?_

 _Yes. It took long enough, but that foolish creation of Cain did it for us. What's more, Galeon sleeps, not knowing of its true reason for being._

 _So we can commence our plan?_

 _Indeed. My fellow Sol Masters...the time has come for the wheels that will resurrect the Trinary Solar System to begin turning!_

* * *

 _I think that was the biggest single batch of fighting I ever wrote. Hope you liked it._

 _Anyway, that's it for the Z-Master, but not for the_ GaoGaiGar _TV series' plot. After all that epicness, I think it's time for a somewhat more chilled out chapter and also put some focus on_ Devilman Crybaby' _s plot..._

 _-With the Z-Master destroyed and the threat of the Zonder gone forever, DREAM returns to Earth with the surviving Jovians, only to find that Britannia has used their absence to initiate a plan to take over the Chinese Federation! Meanwhile, Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura attend the rap-off, only to find that the Demon Tribe has plans for them! Can DREAM find a way to save the Earth's most populous nation, and can Devilman foil the Demon Tribe's plan? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 56: Beautiful Silene! Brides in the Forbidden Vermillion City!**_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	88. Chapter 56

_Today, it's back to_ Code Geass, _though we'll also do some_ Devilman Crybaby _, where Akira faces off with his second major foe in this chapter about love, hate and lust!_

* * *

 **Chapter 56 – Beautiful Silene! Brides in the Forbidden Vermillion City!**

DREAM was happy to see their lovely blue planet once more after what seemed like an eternity away from it. The surviving Jovians, which numbered three to four times the original estimate, were nonetheless being given new homes and the opportunity to begin a new life on Macross. And just as Exsedol had said, the people of Macross more or less accepted the newcomers. The _Battle 7_ was to remain in orbit to keep watch over the Macross.

On the other hand, there was surprisingly little gratitude from the political leaders of the Earth Sphere, and only towards the neutral GGG, who had never formally acknowledged its renewed ties to DREAM. They were too busy waging war on each other or making shady political deals to keep an eye on the stars.

But for Tara and Janus, they returned to Earth as very different people than when they left. For one thing, they had learned a lot about themselves from the mysterious energy of Jupiter...especially about how they felt about each other.

The two were snuggling up to each other on one of the sofas in the TV lounge when Yoko approached them.

"I hate to separate you two lovebirds," she said, "but you're needed in the hangar, Tara." The girl looked up, sighed and got to her feet.

"See you later, Jan," she said with a wink before leaving. Once she was gone, Yoko sat down next to Janus. Even though Tara had left, he still looked to be in absolute bliss.

"So, what happened between you two back there?" she asked. "Ever since we left Jupiter, you two have been even more inseparable than usual."

"Yoko," he said. "Tara said it...and she meant it!" Yoko seemed to know exactly what her friend meant.

"We can say a lot of things when we're on the verge of death," the redhead said.

"She meant it, Yoko!" the young man replied emphatically. "Even if it didn't happen then, it was still bound to happen!"

"Love is really a strong word, though," Yoko said with a motherly sigh. "How much do you think you love Tara?"

"If I died," Granlif's pilot replied confidently. "I'd claw my way out of hell and smash the wall between life and death just to be with her!" But Yoko shook her head, as if in disappointment.

"That's more obsession than love, Jan," she said. "Are you willing to do what's best for her, even if she doesn't want it?" Again, the young man's answer was confident and immediate.

"If Tara was about to do something stupid like kill herself," he said, "I'd do whatever it took to stop her, even it meant punching her in the teeth."

"I...see," Yoko replied warily, inching back a bit.

"It's not like I'd enjoy doing it," Janus said, rubbing the back of his head nervously before resuming his earlier confident stance. "Look, Yoko...this isn't just a hormonal thing. It's like there was a piece of myself missing all my life, and now I've finally found the piece to fill it!"

Yoko sighed - she knew that feeling all too well.

"I'm...glad you feel that way," she said.

* * *

In the hangar, Tara was smiling, humming and even giggling to herself as she helped Xemmey work on updates for Lifthrasir Titania - its new form meant that the OS needed upgrading.

"Someone's happy," Koji said as he and Sayaka approached her. "But it can't just be because we beat the Z-Master and saved the universe."

"Koji! Sayaka! Janus said it...and he meant it!"

"Said what?" Mazinkaiser's pilot asked. Sayaka slapped her face and sighed.

"Janus and Tara professed their love for each other in the middle of our battle against the Z-Master. As of now, they have officially become a couple."

"Well, it's about time!" Koji said with a wide grin.

"I dunno, men can be awfully noncommittal sometimes," Sayaka said. "He might have said it figuring the two of you were going to die."

"Like I care!" Tara replied, spinning in her chair. "I'm positive he would have said it sooner or later!"

"Or maybe," Koji then suggested, "he just wants to...you know...get in your pants." At this, Tara nearly doubled over in shock at the idea.

"Koji, it's more than that!" she ranted; "It's like there was this void in my soul that I couldn't fill, no matter what I did. But Janus...he and I have made each other whole!"

"I can confirm that," Xemmey added. "All visual, auditory, and other indicators of a desire for mutual affection were present in both of their confessions at the critical moment. It even triggered authorization of higher permissions for the TZIM and TZUM."

"Wow," Sayaka said. "That's both incredibly nerdy and incredibly adorable!"

"Nerds rule!" Kensuke's voice came from all the way across the room.

"So, when's the wedding?" Koji asked jokingly. "Have you picked out a venue yet?"

"It definitely won't be until we've secured peace for both of our worlds," Tara replied in a completely serious manner; "And don't worry, you'll all be invited!" She glanced back at the computer screen she was working on, and saw that an automated process had been started.

"Looks like Xemmey's got this," she said. "I guess I'll go hit up the simulator." With that, she stood up and walked away, still smiling and humming.

"Y'know, I don't think I've ever seen Tara this happy," Koji said. "She's nothing like she was when she met her...I'm almost afraid to think of what might happen to her if Janus were to die in combat."

Sayaka nodded, again recalling their first meeting…

* * *

In a way, Akira Fudo was glad that Miki had opted to go back to the hotel instead of coming with him. Ever since the day he became Devilman, he had started having fantasies about Miki at night - fantasies that had never even happened in his dreams before he fused with the demon.

And those animal urges were multiplied tenfold by his demonic body, and were getting harder and harder to fight.

 _If I don't find some sort of outlet for these feelings...I might..._

But he was able to shake it off for a moment as he came to the vacant lot - which was no longer vacant. A sizable crowd had gathered around a large barrel fire - and most of them were dressed in grungy street clothing. They were among Neo-Hong Kong's poor, downtrodden and forgotten people.

Fudo spotted Wamu and his gang near the center of the crowd, still wearing their outfits from earlier. They were watching one group perform, but didn't seem terribly impressed by their act.

"Akira, ya made it!" Wamu said when he saw his bodyguard. "Only two groups got a turn so far, and we're up next."

"Ya didn't miss much," Babo said. Just then, the group performing finished their number, but it seemed the crowd shared Babo's sentiment - they didn't even bother to clap politely...there was no need to hide true thoughts in this environment. At last, it was Wamu and his gang's turn.

"Good luck," Fudo said.

"Listen up, y'all," Wamu said to the crowd once he and his gang took center stage, "here's a little rap we wrote about some real cool brothers over in Kamina City! They call themselves Team Dai-Gurren, and they've been fightin' for us little people, standin' up to The Man for the longest time!"

With that, Wamu began to rap while Hie began beatboxing as usual:

 _Do the impossible! See the invisible!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!  
Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!  
What you gonna do is what you wanna do,  
Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh,  
This is theme of the "G" coming through baby!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!_

Then, Wamu began the first verse:

 _Power to the peeps, power for the dream,  
Still missing piece scatterings, so incomplete.  
We be the most incredible soldiers from underground,  
See how easy they all fall down.  
Digging through the core to see the light,  
Let's get out of here, babe, that's the way to survive!_

Without missing a beat, Gabu stepped forward and begun his part...

 _Yeah, top of the head, I'm on the set,  
Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet?  
'cuz a lot of things changed, we be waiting in vain,  
If you wanna get by, no pain, no gain.  
Wow! Fakers wanna test me again?  
Sorry, my rhyme's gonna stunt your brain, yo!_

At this point, the crowd was starting to bob their heads, and a few of the more well-endowed girls started shaking their butts, while Kukun rapped next...

 _I'm still struggling for some straight-up skill,  
We're gonna make it a-happen with our crazy rap skill!  
Get ready to rumble, now be the time, uh-huh,  
If you ain't know, now you know._

"Good luck, fellas!" Hie rapped on beat before Wamu, Gabo and Kukun started the chorus again...

 _Do the impossible! See the invisible!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!  
Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!  
What you gonna do is what you wanna do,  
Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh,  
This is theme of the "G" coming through baby!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!_

The crowd was really starting to get wild as Babo began his bit:

 _Second verse dedicates to the real peeps,  
What we got to say is so real thing, 'cuz,  
Revolution ain't never gonna televise,  
Kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype!_

Wamu, again without missing a beat, jumped in:

 _Open your third eye, seeing through the overground!  
I'm about to hit you with the scream from the underground!  
Whole city is covered with the cyber flavor,  
"G" is in your area, one of the toughest enigma!_

Finally, all four guys rapped together as the crowd began to clap to the rhythm:

 _Do the impossible! See the invisible!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!  
Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!  
What you gonna do is what you wanna do,  
Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh,  
This is theme of the "G" coming through baby!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!  
Do the impossible! See the invisible!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!  
Raw! Raw! Fight the power!_

As the rap ended, the crowd of teens began to whoop and cheer with excitement...everyone except Fudo. The song, the swaying of female hips, the smell of human sweat and pheromones, and even the almost tribal rhythm was causing the demon-possessed young man's urges to rise up with a vengeance. With his last bit of reason he could muster, Fudo started to lurch and push his way through the crowd - he couldn't let himself turn into Devilman here.

He didn't notice a young man with a slender body and long dark hair covering half of his face eyeing him...which was odd, considering that he was wearing dark clothing with lace fringes that seemed to belong in another era. For all anyone else knew, the man was just an avid cosplayer.

 _There you are, Devilman,_ the man thought as he started to follow. _I, the beautiful Cadney, shall get proof of what you really are!_

But there was someone else watching Fudo too - a tall muscular brown-eyed man with short brown hair and a goatee, wearing a light brown suit and red tie, sitting in a fancy sports car. But this man was no man...but a demon - Kaim.

 _So, that's him,_ he thought. _It looks like he's receptive. I'd better contact Silene…_

* * *

"Commander Zero!" Kaguya Sumeragi said with relief when the ships, including the _Ikaruga_ landed on Giga Float, the home of the exiled Japanese and their current base of operations. "Oh, I was afraid you wouldn't come back!"

"Well met, Miss Sumeragi," Zero answered. "Is Japan well? I see that little has happened here on Giga Float."

"Japan's doing okay more or less, but there's something going on in the Chinese Federation that we really should look into."

"Yes. Taking out the Chinese Federation capital of Luoyang will make it much easier to defeat Britannia and truly free Japan," Zero said thoughtfully. "What's the situation there? I have the other captains on the line...they need this information as much as we do."

"There's going to be a political marriage," Kaguya said.

"A political marriage, you say?" Murrue said. "It must be between a pair of very prominent individuals."

"I received an invitation to the ceremony through the Sumeragi Conglomerate. The bride is Tianzi...she and I are close friends, and she wanted to be there."

"And the groom is Odysseus the First Prince of Britannia," Diethard added.

"I knew there was something fishy about those High Eunuchs!" Shinobu, who happened to be on the ship to check on a few things, growled. "Leave it to a bunch of jerk-offs with no junk to pull a trick like this!"

"No," Zero said grimly. "This is a Britannian plot...as I feared, our absence has enabled them to make things difficult for us."

 _And I was going to move against the empress before they could,_ Lelouch then said to himself; _How could that mediocre man could move so quickly?_

"So what?" Tamaki quipped. "It's not like Britannia's our problem anymore. We're exiled, remember?"

"Except we haven't exactly been pardoned, have we?" said one of the _Ikaruga_ 's operators.

"And since this is a political marriage," Yurika said with concern, her tactical mind coming into play once more, "It's possible the Chinese Federation could attack Giga Float."

"So they're basically making all of DREAM into one big wedding present?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Actually, that's a good way to put it," Kaguya replied.

 _There's only one person that could reverse the poor relations with the Chinese Federation almost overnight by pulling a devilish stunt like this,_ Lelouch thought.

"Actually, now that I'm thinking about it," Kaguya then said. "There's going to be two other weddings going on at the same time and in the same place - one between Ex-Viceroy Shapiro Keats and current Viceroy Princess Euphemia...and a third, unspecified one."

"A surprise wedding?" Diethard said. "That sounds fishy to me. I'll see if I can drum up any info regarding it."

"Good thinking, Diethard." Zero said with a nod. "No stone can be left unturned when it comes to Britannia."

"So, we're going to crash their party, I take it?" Ruri said. "I suspect that's what Britannia wants us to do."

"Um, we just took out a planet-sized menace who could have Zonderized the entire universe!" Yurika said. "I think we can do something like this."

"For now, we'll watch and wait," Zero said. "I'd like to investigate this matter myself before we engage in any combat. Kaguya, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to escort you to the banquet that will happen the evening before the ceremony."

Kaguya smiled and nodded in acceptance of his offer.

* * *

"...Aaaand there!" Shirley said as she clipped a few flowers on Tera's hair. She and Milly Ashford were eagerly preparing the Knight of Eleven's wedding dress and ensuring that everything looked just right.

"How do I look, Prez?" Tera asked.

"See for yourself!" Milly replied, holding up a long, but light mirror. Tera looked over her outfit - it was certainly lovely, but not long, flowing and puffy like most nobles wanted their wedding dresses to be.

"This is great!" Tera said, beaming with joy at the results. "You two are the best!"

"What can we say?" Shirley said. "Only the best for a fellow Council member for her wedding day...Speaking of that, are you ever going to tell us who you're going to marry? There's no need to keep that kind of thing a secret!"

"I'm sorry," Tera replied with a sigh. "But for the fifteen-thousandth time, His Majesty explicitly ordered that no one who was in on the secret is allowed to say who my husband is prior to the banquet. You'll get to meet him then, Prez."

"C'mon, pleeeease?" Milly asked, pleading a bit. "We promise we won't tell ANYONE! I swear on the Ashford family name!"

Tera sighed. She wondered if they would even believe her - after all, her fiance was, for all the world knew, dead as a doornail. If that was the case, then she saw no harm.

"My husband is going to be...Prince Clovis la Britannia."

Milly and Shirley blinked in disbelief.

"C'mon, seriously...who's the lucky guy?" Milly asked, annoyed at Tera's apparent attempt at humor.

"I told you. I'm marrying Prince Clovis," the Knight of Eleven answered again.

"You know what? Forget we asked," Milly sighed. "Whoever it is, I'm sure you'll be very happy with him."

Tera smiled. Milly would surely be dumbstruck when Clovis made his grand entrance…

* * *

In a seedier part of Neo-Hong Kong, a voluptuous young woman with long platinum-blonde hair, thin eyebrows, piercing blue eyes, and distinct blue lips sat in what seemed to be a fortune teller's store. She wore a white dress that shows her cleavage as well as white heels.

Like Kaim, the woman was a demon in disguise...Silene. Thanks to Kaim's information, she was ready and waiting for her darling to pass by.

 _He's close by, Kaim,_ she moaned telepathically to her partner; _He's definitely close by...I can smell him! My body is all hot just from the faintest hint of his scent!_

 _Did he really satisfy you that much, Silene?_ Kaim asked calmly, and with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

 _He was the ONLY one who could,_ Silene replied fiercely; _His strength...his ferocity...Amon was a lover in a class all by himself!_

 _Do I not satisfy you, beautiful Silene?_ Kaim then asked.

 _Shut up,_ the disguised bird demon hissed; _he's coming!_

Along came Fudo - and he was not in the best shape. Now fully in the grasp of his demonic urges, he was staggering through the street like a zombie, his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth hanging open, saliva dripping from both sides.

Suddenly, he paused and sniffed the air. The demon inside him found the scent familiar. Fudo turned his head and saw Silene standing in the doorway, smiling coyly at him.

"Do you remember me?" Silene said, approaching Fudo with a pronounced swagger in her hips. Fudo shook his head, though the demon inside him was virtually screaming...screaming for him to pounce on this woman and pound her like there was no tomorrow.

"Come here," Silene said, sensing Fudo's eagerness. I'll help you remember." She took Fudo into the building, and then into a back room as they prepared to initiate that most ancient of rituals...not even noticing the dark figure of Cadney following them inside...

* * *

The banquet hall was filled with the well-to-do of the Chinese Federation and of Britannia. Sitting at the far end was Odysseus eu Britannia, a well-built, classically handsome man with brown hair, a small beard on his chin and a somewhat vacant gaze. Next to him was the Empress, tiny and trembling.

Tianzi was scared...scared out of her wits of being married to this giant of a man who was probably twice her age. She was scared for her people, who would surely suffer even more under Britannian rule...but she was most worried about never being able to be with Li Xingke again.

She looked around for a friendly face...someone...anyone!

Nearby, Suzaku was chatting it up with Cecile, when suddenly Gino went up to them excitedly, carrying some sort of sculpture resembling a lion in the typical ancient Chinese art style.

"I found it! This is that charred newt thing you were talking about!" he said excitedly. "You gotta show me how you eat it!"

"Um...that's a decoration made of food, Gino," Suzaku said, a little surprised that Gino would do something like that.

"Decoration?" Gino said. "But you ate a bird just like this before, right, Cecile?"

"A bird?" the Britannian replied as she tried to remember. "Oh, I did! I thought it was made of meat, but it was actually made out of carrots..."

Suddenly, she heard a beeping coming from behind her. It was Anya, taking another photo for her "memories". Then she saw Lloyd Asplund walk by, as he approached Milly. She and Suzaku were the only members of the student council that were formally invited to the wedding.

And then a guard announced the arrival of the prime minister.

Schneizel, in his usual royal attire, was holding the hand of his escort, a Britannian girl with dark green hair and wearing a pink gown. It was Nina Einstein, the chief of In Vogue and mastermind behind the F.L.E.I.J.A. weapon, as well as a former student council member. Today, she wore contacts, which revealed her to have a very cute face. She was much smaller than Schneizel - the top of her head didn't even reach his shoulders. Then again, most of the Britannian princes who Charles sired were on the tall side like their father.

As the two walked by, the crowd began to whisper. Nina heard the murmuring and shrank a bit with embarrassment.

"Don't act quite so meek," the prime minister whispered reassuringly; "Euphie picked out that dress for you personally...show some pride."

Suzaku, Gino, and Anya immediately knelt down in deference to the prince.

"It's been a while, Prince Schneizel," Suzaku said. "His Majesty has ordered that we obey your orders during our stay in this land."

"Well, three more Rounds...how splendid! But do try to relax," Schneizel said. "After all, this is a celebration of three individual unions."

* * *

Any urges that Akira Fudo had were somehow satisfied - while he had always wished that his first time would be with Miki, this woman, whoever she was, definitely put his demonic urges to rest. He felt almost purified after a raging bout of intercourse with her.

But Silene was not satisfied at all. This wasn't the Amon she remembered...he had been far more ferocious, more wild in his lovemaking. She had to draw him out...and then they would make up for the eons of lost time.

"Tell me," she asked as she stroked Fudo's body with one finger, "what's your name?"

"Akira," the young man replied.

"Do you like that name?" Silene asked, getting in closer.

"Yeah," Fudo answered.

"Don't you have another name?" the disguised demon whispered. This put the young man on guard.

"I do," he said, "but you don't want to know it."

"Let me help you then," Silene said in an almost decadent tone as she wrapped her legs around him again; "Let me help you realize who you are!"

"What the hell?!" Fudo cried out as she struggled to break free. "Once is enough, lady!"

"Say it!" Silene screeched as her human disguise started to fail and her demonic form was quickly revealed, "Say your name!" Fudo screamed as one of her huge talons grabbed him, piercing his body in several places. He looked up and saw that the woman had changed to her true demonic form.

 _She's...a demon!_ Fudo thought as he tried to mentally ignore the pain. The next thing he knew, Silene had flown up into the moonlit sky with him still in her grasp.

"Wake up, Amon!" she cried out as she soared. "It's me, Silene!" The young man in her clutches struggled, but to no avail.

"I was so lonely, Amon," the demon moaned; "I waited eons for you to come to the mortal realm! But now, we're together again!" As everything started to click, Fudo found himself chuckling in spite of the pain.

"Funny," he said as he started to turn into Devilman, "all this time I thought I wanted a woman, but I guess I REALLY wanted a DEMON!" At the sight of Fudo's demonic form, Silene felt unparalleled joy in her heart.

"That form...it is you, Amon!" he screamed ecstatically, momentarily loosening her grip.

"I'm not Amon," Devilman roared as he managed to wrench out Silene's grip; "I am... **DEVILMAN!** " Once freed, he started to fall. But when Devilman tried to flap his wings, they refused to move - he could only plummet.

Silene's joy was shattered - somehow, her beloved - the Demon Tribe's greatest champion - had been taken over by a mere human! She looked up to the looming moon, which was noticeably larger than usual.

"Beautiful moon," she declared; "if you wish to avoid being stained with unsightly blood, don't look at the demon that's about to be torn to shreds!" As if in reply, clouds began to cover the moon...

* * *

"What? This can't be!" FuRyu exclaimed when he heard the news over a secret communication line he, his brother and Li Xingke all shared.

"The Empress is to be wed to a Britannian prince?" RaiRyu added. "Unthinkable!"

"It's true," said Zhou Xianglin, Li's confidante, replied. "The High Eunuchs and Prince Schneizel have already made a secret agreement. Once she is married, they will cede the entire Federation to Britannia, and receive Britannian titles of nobility in return."

"They'd sell out their entire country for mere titles...such is the tyranny of the High Eunuchs," Li growled. He remembered the day that the Empress had saved his life.

Six years ago, he had been arrested by police for giving medicine to a prisoner and was to be put to death on orders of the Eunuchs. But when he was brought before the young Empress, who was barely even six or seven years old, she ordered that his life be spared, and that he be set free, for he had committed no crime in her eyes. The night after he was released, he made a solemn promise to his sovereign, one they sealed by clasping pinkies...

A promise to one day take her away from the palace and show her the world outside.

If the wedding were to go forward, Tianzi would leave the palace, but she would merely be transferred from one luxurious prison to another. He could not allow this.

* * *

"Presenting Miss Kaguya Sumeragi," a guard announced. "Representative of the Sumeragi Conglomerate!"

Tianzi's eyes widened with excitement, and she ceased trembling. Her dear friend was here - now she wasn't all alone!

 _She came!_ she said to herself; _She actually came!_

"Kaguya? She's here?" Suzaku exclaimed, surprised that his cousin was here. But the crowd let out a gasp when they saw who was accompanying her:

Zero and Kallen.

 _So...it really WAS Schneizel who planned this,_ Lelouch thought as he spied his brother off to the side. _But Kaguya mentioned two more weddings. Where are Euphemia and Shapiro...and what about that third couple?_

Of course, he didn't have time to consider that before several armed guards, equipped with spears, surrounded them. He saw some of the High Eunuchs whisper something to Tianzi, and then saw Schneizel step forward.

"Come now, today is a day of celebration," Schneizel said. "Let's not quarrel like this, hm?" He then turned to Kaguya. "Miss Sumeragi, please do not let Zero escort you at the ceremony tomorrow."

"Well...I suppose it can't be helped," Kaguya replied. The Britannian prime minister then approached Zero. Suzaku preemptively got between them.

"Hmph. Watchful as always, I see," Zero said. But to his surprise, Kaguya stepped in front of him with a quick twirl.

"Sir Kururugi, don't you remember me?" she said in a sweet tone. "It's me, your cousin!"

"Of course I do," Suzaku replied - Charles never bothered to erase her from his memory. "We're the last survivors of the Six Houses of Kyoto. However, I can't align myself with Kirihara and the others, who sided with terrorists and murderers."

"Oh, have you forgotten?" Kaguya giggled. "You owe Zero a debt of gratitude for saving you and Princess Euphemia. Do you plan to execute a man who did that for you?"

"Zero did nothing of the sort!" Suzaku replied angrily. "That has nothing to do with this, anyway!"

"How sad. If only we could kill with our words alone," Kaguya taunted. But before any more could be said, the lights were turned, and a pair of spotlights were turned on, focusing on a door near stairs that connected the throne room with the upper level.

"Well, looks like they're here," Gino whispered, leaning over to Anya. "He's 'fashionably late' to everything...even his own party. And he makes a spectacle of it too."

Suddenly, the doors flung open, revealing a sharply dressed Shapiro Keats, leading an equally elegant looking Euphemia down the stairs. Suzaku, however, saw the glaring discomfort she was having holding the man's hand. Even though his memories told him that it wasn't Shapiro's fault that the massacre happened, he still couldn't stand the sight of the man. Shapiro glanced over at Suzaku _,_ whose expression reverted to a slight frown.

Lelouch was also far from pleased. In a just world, a man like Shapiro Keats would be rotting in either a jail cell or in a grave, not marrying princesses.

 _Euphie,_ Lelouch thought, _I had hoped one day to see you in a wedding dress, but not in marriage to the monster who tried to kill you a year ago. I cannot let this stand...I will rescue you somehow!_

But then the crowd gave an even bigger gasp of shock when the second couple appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Greetings, one and all!" he said dramatically; "I, Prince Clovis la Britannia, have returned!"

Lelouch was dumbstruck - Clovis, the brother he could swear he had killed, was proudly walking into the banquet hall, leading the girl who looked exactly like the pilot of the Lifthrasir Titania.

 _Clovis...he's alive?! But...how is that possible?! I killed him! I killed with my own two hands!_

Milly was also shocked.

 _I don't believe it,_ she thought, her mouth agape. _Tera really did tell the truth the other day..._

"Now, I assure you..." Clovis said as he helped Tera down the stairs; "I am neither ghost nor illusion; my bride-to-be here can attest to that."

A great murmur went through the crowd. Meanwhile, Tera scanned the room, smiling outwardly, but fuming with rage at the presence of Zero. She assumed he had a connection to V.V, since he too possessed the power of Geass.

"I hope I'm not stealing the show, dear brother," Clovis said, turning to Odysseus, who knew about his brother's return beforehand. "After all, I'm simply marrying my Knight. You're to be wed to the empress of the most populous nation in the Earth Sphere!"

He then turned to Zero and Schneizel.

"Well, this is certainly a meeting of the minds," he quipped. "The cunning Zero and my brilliant brother, Prince Schneizel...how about we have a little fun? May I suggest...a game of chess?"

Lelouch wondered just what Clovis was trying to pull. However, he could immediately tell that his half-brother was different from that day. He saw a ruthlessness in his eyes, a cunning that he never possessed before.

Then it finally hit him.

 _Clovis...I never actually killed him, did I?_ the masked student thought; _I must have shot a body double...a sacrificial lamb meant to take the bullet for him while he was elsewhere in perfect safety. Why didn't I see it before?_

Nonetheless, he had to keep his cool.

"A fine idea, Prince," Zero said. "Let's make it more interesting, too...if I win, I'd like to have Sir Kururugi. He'll be a present for Lady Kaguya."

"Oh, I would just love that!" Kaguya swooned.

 _Yes,_ Lelouch thought, _If I can get Suzaku out of here, I can use my Geass on everyone here to turn things around, and then find a way to free him from Father's grip at my leisure._

"But if I win," Schneizel said, "I would like you to remove your mask."

"Very well," the masked man replied, much to Kallen and Kaguya's astonishment.

 _Arrogant as always, I see,_ Clovis thought. _You honestly think you can beat Schneizel? I may not as crafty as our brother is, but I know you well enough that I can take advantage of your hubris!_

"It's settled then!" Clovis said with a cheer. "This will surely be a fine night's entertainment!"

* * *

Wamu was disappointed by Fudo's sudden disappearance, though the way he looked made him understand - he really wasn't looking well. But judging by the competition, there was no reason why he needed to stick around - Wamu's rap about Team Dai-Gurren easily won.

But just as the winners were about to be announced, something slammed into the ground near the barrel bonfire...Devilman.

 _Of all the places to land,_ he thought as he sat up and rubbed his head. He barely had enough time to get his bearings before Silene landed on top of him, talons first.

"Monsters! Run!" someone in the crowd cried. While most people in the crowd began to run for their lives, some people, both male and female, could only stare wide-eyed at the bird demon's beautiful form...and Kukun was one of them, even as Wamu grabbed his arm.

"Kukun, we gotta get out of here!" he cried.

"But she's so…" he murmured as his body began to twitch, "she's so…"

No less than two dozen of the roughly seventy-five people, both male and female, suddenly started to turn into demons, and instantly flung themselves on either Silene or Devilman, their desire for sex overpowering everything else.

"Out of the way, vermin!" Silene hissed as she smacked the demons away, killing many of them instantly, as well as several unlucky people caught in the panic. "Amon and I are already together! He and I will have no others!" However, she quickly noticed that one of the demons wasn't overcome with lust, and instead worked on trying to free Devilman from Silene's grip.

This demon had a spider-like body and features, though there were indications that it was once a woman. Her skin was brown and had four eyes, while her hair was spiked up and large mandibles had formed around her mouth. Her breasts had twisted round to her back and the nipples extended into spikes. She had four long and twisted legs with spikes protruding from each side of her abdomen and a large thorax where her human legs used to be.

Finally, the spider demon managed to throw Silene off, allowing Devilman to get up. But when he turned to see exactly who had freed him, his savior was gone...as was everyone else except Silene...and Cadney, who was hiding on a rooftop just out of sight - he was quietly taking photos with his phone.

"Wake up, Amon!" Silene cried, opening her arms. "Embrace me, make love to me! Strong and hard, just like back then! Then we can satisfy our desire for blood by slaughtering the human race!"

"...Make...love?" Devilman snarled, the sexual frenzy of moments ago still fresh in his mind; "You demons don't know spit about love!"

In his anger, he was able to push his wings back out.

"You don't know what it means to live for someone, or to be willing to die for them," he raged; "What it means to build trust and understanding!"

Silene's anger grew even more - the nerve of this human boy! He was going on about nonsense about living and dying for others, trust and understanding! She couldn't believe this brat had managed to overpower the incomparable Amon!

"You demons only care about the body," Devilman concluded, cross his arms together as two huge blades stuck out of his forearms; "But to me, the soul matters just as much...that's why I'm not a demon, but a Devilman!"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE AMON BACK!" Silene screeched as she rocketed straight at him.

" **DEVIL CUTTEEEEER!"**

He launched the two blades at near point-blank range. Silene's reflexes were enough to avoid getting sliced in half by dodging upwards while simultaneously slashing him, but one of the blades severed her right arm-talon. As she skidded to a stop, Devilman charged up a Devil Arrow.

But suddenly a number of minor male demons, hoping to impress Silene, rushed in from nearby and piled on top of him and started to claw, bite and stab at him, hoping to deal a fatal blow. However, this had given Silene an opportunity - she mentally caused her severed arm-talon to rise up and begin spinning.

"Out of my way, small fry!" he roared as the Devil Arrow energy incinerated them all. Silene quickly directed the arm to attack her foe before he could get his bearings...but to her shock, he actually managed to catch the arm.

"The people you've killed up until now with this talon," Devilman snarled; "Feel the agony THEY felt!" With that, he threw the arm back at its owner. She was too shocked to dodge, and the arm impaled her through the gut, spewing yellow blood everywhere. She dropped to her knees, then flat on her face, her wings dropping feathers.

Devilman started to walk toward her in order to finish her off. But seemingly out of nowhere, he was struck by a reddish-orange lightning bolt, then impaled on a great horn and shocked again before finally being tossed aside.

Meanwhile, Silene lay where she fell, feeling her blood seep out of her.

"Damn you, Devilman…" she grunted. "How dare a mere human take my Amon away! I'll...never..."

But suddenly, she heard a familiar voice right next to her.

"Silene, hurry and use my body."

She looked up and saw Kaim, back in demon form, standing before her. His right horn was stained with Devilman's yellow blood.

"Kaim?!" Silene exclaimed, shocked to see her partner here. She looked between his legs, and saw Devilman on the ground, twitching as if in the middle of a seizure...the energy bolt had disrupted his nervous system.

"Merge with me," Kaim said grimly, "before Devilman gets back up."

"Merge?! What are you going on about, Kaim?" Silene exclaimed, baffled to no end by Kaim's words; "Look at my wounds...I'll be dead soon!"

Kaim closed his eyes solemnly.

"I'm aware of that," he replied. Silene was starting to wonder - was Kaim willing to sacrifice himself?

"Then if I merge with you, you'll die," she replied.

"But there's a chance that _you_ will live," the pachyderm demon replied passionately. "For that, and for you to get a rush of triumph by defeating Devilman, I'll gladly give up my body!"

Devilman stopped twitch, and rolled over with a groan.

"Kaim…why?" the bird demon cried, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Silene," Kaim replied, tears starting to form in his own eyes, "even when covered in blood, you are a vision of beauty." He looked up and saw Devilman get back to his feet.

"Devilman," the pachyderm demon bellowed, "you are wrong! We demons CAN understand what it means to love, and to die for the sake of another! Stay where you are, so you can see it for yourself!"

Devilman could only watch in amazement as Kaim, through sheer force of will, popped his own head off, leaving only a hole for blood to spew out from. Silene tearfully dragged her body toward Kaim's now headless corpse, allowing the rush of yellow ichor to spew into her mouth, gradually restoring her strength. Finally, she pushed herself into the hole, and both demons were engulfed in a blazing white aura.

When the aura disappeared, Devilman gasped when he saw the results of the transformation - Silene's upper body was now on top of Kaim's old body, and the hole where his head had been was gone. What was more, her severed limb had somehow reattached itself and the wings on her head, already incredibly huge, were now three times as broad.

"Hear me, moon!" Silene bellowed. "Bear witness as the combined strength and lives of Silene and Kaim bring an end to Devilman!"

* * *

During the chess match between Zero and Schneizel, Euphemia took a moment to excuse herself. Though she didn't show it, the prospect of having to share a bed with the man who nearly killed her over a year ago terrified her.

Suzaku noticed this and decided to follow her. After all, he was still Euphemia's Knight, and was obligated to watch over her. He motioned for Gino to take his place, as he had been staring down Kallen to counter any attempts on anyone's lives. Nina Einstein, who was sitting in the back of the audience, followed as well. Unbeknownst to anyone but her, she had particularly strong feelings for Euphemia...or rather, fantasies.

"Euphie!" Suzaku called out to his charge as she rounded a corner. She stopped and turned to face him as he approached. However, the Japanese Knight was all too familiar with his charge's states of mind, and could clearly see the desperation in her eyes.

"Suzaku! Nina!" the princess said. "Did you follow me out here?"

"I am your Knight, milady," the young man replied. "I can't let you wander about unprotected. What would happen if someone were to hurt you and Shapiro weren't around?"

Something in Euphemia's mind snapped like a twig, and she suddenly started giggling, then laughing hysterically. All the pressure, and all the pent up emotion began to burst forth.

"Oh, Suzaku, are you really so blind?!" she laughed. "You've only looked for my enemies on the outside! Meanwhile, the man who tried to kill me over a year ago is going to walk down the aisle and force me to become his plaything for the rest of my life!"

"Euphie, did Zero trick you again?" Suzaku exclaimed. "HE was the one who tried to kill you, not Shapiro!"

A torrent of emotions flowed through the princess at seeing her Knight like this. She wanted to do so many different things to him at the same time...anything to break whatever spell he was under.

With her reason completely overwhelmed, Euphie went by her instincts.

She tackled Suzaku and started sobbing while embracing him.

"Please, help me, Suzaku!" she cried hysterically. "That man...that man who is to be my husband...he said he'd do things to me! Please, Suzaku, you're the only one who can save me!"

"Euphie..."

"SAVE ME, SUZAKU! SAVE MEEEEEE!"

Nina watched, more horrified that her idol had been reduced to this gibbering, insane mess because of Shapiro than the fact that she was begging and pleading to an Eleven for assistance. The girl walked up to Suzaku, and took a small, sharp knife that he kept near his sword.

If Suzaku wouldn't make Euphie happy by spilling Shapiro's blood, she would.

* * *

Silene couldn't believe it - fusing with Kaim had not only restored her strength, but multiplied it many times over. While it took a little time getting used to the increased bulk on her lower body, she quickly found that its advantages were worth the disadvantages...especially when she could impale her opponent and then shock him.

"Is that it, Devilman?!" she laughed as he lay on the ground, bleeding heavily. "Is this all you can muster?!" He grunted and tried to get up, but couldn't even move. Meanwhile, a small crowd of minor demons, formed from humans who had been bewitched by her beauty, gathered around her like flies to a corpse.

"If that's all you can do," the demon huffed as she stomped toward him, "then I'll just finish you off, and then I'll lay waste to this city!" She raised one of her elephantine legs to crush Devilman's head…

But then she heard the roaring of an engine coming from behind her - she leaped out of the way, narrowly avoiding a beam rifle shot - it instead took out a pair of small demons.

"Another one of those metal giants!" she exclaimed when she saw who had fired it - Hi-Nu Gundam.

"Demon!" Amuro yelled as he landed. "Did you turn these people into monsters too?"

"What can I say?" she laughed confidently. "Men and women apparently find me utterly irresistible!"

 _Demons,_ Amuro thought, _Fudo said that people can be possessed by those of the Demon Tribe when they abandon their reason! This creature must drive people wild somehow...I have to destroy her!_

"Don't think I'll succumb to my urges so easily!" he finally answered. At this moment, Fudo finally lost his ability to maintain his demon form, and slipped into unconsciousness as he reverted back to a human.

"Then I, Silene, shall tear you and that giant to bits!" the demoness cried as she started to grow in size. Before long, she could stare eye to eye with Hi-Nu Gundam. She lunged at it with her horns, but Amuro was able to leap away in time, then fire another beam rifle shot.

But to his amazement, Silene managed to leap straight into the air and begin to fly, flapping her enormous wings to gain height, which created gale-force winds on the ground.

 _She's so fast,_ the Newtype thought. _And she can fly, even when she's so bottom heavy?!_

Hi-Nu leaped into the air in an attempt to pursue Silene, but was met by a rain of energy bolts that he was just barely able to dodge. But at the end of the barrage, the demoness suddenly went into a dive, impaling it through the cockpit.

Amuro, however, just barely managed to avoid getting impaled as well - he leaned to his right on instinct, and the horn missed his head by less than an inch. He was glad that he wasn't in space - such a blow would have sealed his fate anyway.

Ultimately, the two crashed into a shallow bay. Silene reared up and started to pound Hi-Nu with the legs she inherited from Kaim, laughing maniacally the whole time.

"Yes! Die, human! All humans will die! That's the price for one of your ilk stealing Amon from me, and forcing Kaim to sacrifice himself!"

 _It's no good,_ Amuro thought; _I can't use the Fin Funnels when they're trapped underwater!_ However, he wasn't helpless - he fired the Hi-Nu's vulcans, forcing Silene backward as the bullets bounced off of Kaim's hide.

Amuro managed to will his Gundam back to its feet, draw its beam saber and stab Silene through the heart in the span of a second. She screeched in agony as she felt her life force fading...though her determination did not. She tried to charge again, but now that Hi-Nu Gundam was free from the water, the Newtype quickly unleashed its Fin Funnels, peppering the raging demon with more beam fire - one of her horns broke, and part of her head, including one of her massive wings, was also blown off.

Yet even after that, Silene refused to go down.

"I can't," she hissed as she stood up as tall as possible. "I can't...I won't…I won't lo..."

But at last, Silene's life's flame went out, and she moved no more. Amuro panted heavily - not since Char had he fought such a dangerously skilled opponent.

"Target neutralized," he said into his communicator, connected to the _Ra Cailum_. "I'm going to check on Fudo now." With that, he made Hi-Nu walk towards the wounded Akira Fudo and bend down so he could check to see if he was alive.

Amazingly, in the short time between he had shifted back to human form to when he had woken up, his wounds has closed.

"Am I...alive?" he murmured as he opened his eyes.

"Barely," the Londo Bell commander said with some relief as he took out a small canteen and opened it for Fudo. "Here, drink this." Fudo greedily began to drink - it was nice and cold.

"Amuro...why are you here?" he asked as he sat up.

"There were reports of a demon attack," the Newtype replied, "And I had a gut feeling that you were involved." Fudo blinked a few times, then his eyes widened when he realized what had transpired before blacking out.

"Silene...is she...?"

"Yes," Amuro replied, "she's dead. I had to kill her, or else she could have caused even more damage. She put up quite a fight...and even died on her feet." He turned back towards Silene's corpse. Indeed, it hadn't fallen over...her body had frozen in place at the moment of death, and she stood tall and defiant in the morning light.

"That look of pure determination," Fudo gasped. "Even in death, she was determined to win."

"I wonder if these demons are capable of love," Amuro mused. "She spoke of an 'Amon' and a 'Kaim'. And I felt her anger over losing them."

"Some of them, maybe," Fudo replied.

* * *

Lelouch saw that Schneizel just did the unthinkable - he was _intentionally_ giving him a chance to win. The wily prime minister had pondered moving his king next to his opponent's, but that was technically an illegal move.

All Lelouch needed to do was move his queen one square diagonally forward and to the left, and victory would be his.

"Are you handing me a win?" Zero said, surprised that his opponent would do such a thing.

 _If I take his invitation, I'll simply be falling for his plot! I...I won't allow myself to be humiliated like this!_

He instead started to move his queen in the opposite direction...but then he noticed something else...that would be exposing HIS king.

Instead, he moved his king back a space. It was the only legal move he could make without taking Schneizel's bait. Nonchalantly, the elder prince moved his rook down and smirked.

"Check."

Lelouch looked back down at the board. He realized that Schneizel had even expected him to do THAT.

Clovis, who had initially been frustrated at his brother's sudden apparent bout of incompetence, couldn't help but smile at just how brilliantly his brother had suddenly pulled it off. Even though he couldn't see his younger brother's face, Clovis knew that Lelouch was probably beside himself with rage.

"If it were the Emperor playing against me," Schneizel said, leaning back in his chair, satisfied with making checkmate impossible for either side. "He would have claimed victory without hesitation before. I've learned something about who you really are, Zero."

 _SCHNEIZEL...YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME?!_ Lelouch thought, furiously.

Suddenly, Nina, with tears of rage pouring down her face, came tearing into the room and made a beeline for a surprised Shapiro, knife drawn.

"SHAPIRO! PRINCESS EUPHEMIA'S HONOR WILL BE AVENGED!"

Gino and Anya quickly grabbed hold of her, keeping her from harming Euphemia's groom. Just then, Suzaku, having wrenched himself from the equally desperate princess' grip, rushed in and caught her knife hand.

Lelouch saw this, and had to restrain himself from pulling Suzaku away and letting his deranged classmate kill Shapiro. He knew that it would jeopardize the plan.

"Suzaku, why are you stopping me?!" Nina screamed as she struggled. "You're her Knight, aren't you?! You're the one who should be doing this, not me!"

"But..." Suzaku gasped.

"You're an Eleven, aren't you?! That monster killed your people! He's taken everything from her!"

Shapiro was almost amused by watching Nina writhe and scream out Shapiro's crimes, which he knew no one would be able to touch him for, even if anyone believed her. He was a god, after all. Britannia was dancing in the palm of his hand, and the only one who could stop him was completely in thrall to Charles' Geass...

* * *

Miki Kuroda, known to her friends as Miko, stared at herself naked in the mirror the next morning. She had a sturdy figure and dark tan skin, while her hair had a dark auburn color pulled back in a braided ponytail as well as thick and assertive eyebrows.

But the person that was in the mirror was not her true form anymore.

Not since last night.

Somehow, Miko had turned into a demon just by staring at that bird woman - a gruesome, freakish spider. Yet the very fact that she was revolted made her wonder...was she entirely a monster, or was she still human, deep down?

A knock came on her door, momentarily paralyzing Miko with fright.

 _Oh geez...are those the cops?!_

Nonetheless, she quickly put on a shirt and shorts to answer the door. But when she opened it, it wasn't a cop standing there, or any authority figure for that matter. It was Akira Fudo, along with Django of Kurogane House.

"Can I help you two somehow?" she asked.

"Are you Miki Kuroda?" Django asked.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Miko," Miko replied.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help last night," Fudo said. "You saved me bigtime."

"I'm sorry," she said as she started to close the door, "But I've never seen y…" But before she could finish her sentence, Fudo shifted to his Devilman form. Django, to her surprise, didn't seem the least bit alarmed.

"You...you're a demon like me?" she exclaimed.

"No," Fudo replied. "You may have the body of a demon now, but you still have your human heart...just like me."

"Like...you?" she said.

"That's right," Devilman said warmly; "You're not a demon...but a Devilman!"

* * *

 _Ho boy, this one was toeing the line! Kind of ironic how explicit sex is more likely to force a rise in rating than explicit violence...anyway, next time…_

 _-While Li Xingke wants to rescue Tianzi from her forced marriage, it seems that Zero has other ideas! He indeed plans to use DREAM to sabotage the triple wedding! When he is forced to rescue her from our heroes under the orders of the High Eunuchs, he soon learns that the Eunuchs don't really care too much about the Empress, and about him even less! How will everything play out? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 57: Shen-Hu Wins Glory! Siege at the Mausoleum of 88 Emperors!**_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	89. Chapter 57

_And now, more fun! It's time for some more_ Code Geass _, where yet again an important part of the plot goes somewhat differently from the canon…_

* * *

 **Chapter 57 - Shen Hu Wins Glory! Siege at the Mausoleum of 88 Emperors!**

For everything the next day to go off without a hitch, there was a need to cut off funding to the enemy. And to do that, someone needed to infiltrate other parts of the Chinese Federation. And Zero, as always, had a plan.

Some Chinese and Britannian nobles were drinking and eating in celebration of the imminent marriage between Odysseus and Tianzi...and the three younger Zifell brothers were in on the party. Everyone was arranged around several long tables arranged in a U-shape.

"Tell...tell 'em da one about th' bear n' th' poly...polyester shirt!" Harkness slurred to Lugh as he laughed wildly. As always, he was incredibly drunk - no small feat, considering his bulk and tolerance for alcohol.

"Must I, Harkness? That story isn't the least bit funny," the pilot of the XEM-02 sighed. Though he'd had a few drinks himself, Lugh was still plenty sensible.

"I think that's the alcohol talking, Lugh," Peleus commented. The huge man glared at his elder brother with one bloodshot eye.

"Fine, then...then I'll tell it!" he said with a burp as he rocked his chair back and forth. "So, we were campin', see, aaaaand…" Suddenly, the huge man fell backwards, and started to snore quietly moments after hitting the floor.

"And he's out," the pilot of the XEM-03 sighed as he rose from his seat. "I guess we'd better drag this big fella off to bed. We'll probably do the same."

"Such a shame," the highest-ranked Chinese noble said. "We were just about to bring in some exotic dancers!"

"I highly doubt they're as beautiful as my wife Idun," Lugh chuckled, "or my brother's wife Gudrun. They're twins, ya know."

"You won't stay?" a Britannian noble said. "Such a shame."

"Well," Peleus said. "I suppose just for a _few_ minutes. Harkness can't cause much trouble in his condition."

"Bring them in!" the first noble said. The doors burst open, and in strode the dancers in question...but none of the other nobles present realized who they were - C.C. and Kallen. Only Peleus' keen eye immediately realized their identities.

 _Those two..._

C.C. glanced over at the three brothers as she and Kallen began to dance - it was one they had practice.

 _So...three of the four Zifell brothers are here,_ she thought. _If Lelouch could get a chance to use his Geass on them, it would inflict a devastating blow to Britannia's power…_

"Lugh, let's leave now," Peleus whispered to his brother. Suddenly, Harkness opened his eyes and begun to slur loudly.

"All ya dandies prancin' aboot with yer hats full a'..."

But then he was right back to sleep again.

"And before Harkness makes even more of a fool of himself," the spy added. "Besides, if those two are here, then HE must still be here too." Lugh nodded, trusting in his twin brother's instincts. As Kallen and C.C. continued to dance, the two brothers picked up Harkness by the shoulders, and together they dragged him out of the small banquet hall.

 _Easy come, easy go, I suppose,_ C.C. thought as she and Kallen finished their dance.

"Bravo!" the Chinese noble cheered. "Such marvelous dancing!"

"Thank you," C.C. said. "We are but travelling dancers who wish to perform at the ceremony of His Highness, Prince Odysseus and his bride-to-be, Tianzi."

"You should stay here permanently and dance for us every night!" the Chinese noble said. The other aristocrats in the room nodded in agreement.

"We'd happily accept your generous offer," the witch replied with a smile, "but only if our elder sister comes too." Kallen looked baffled for a second.

"Our sis…?"

But a quick but subtle elbow to her flank made her get the message.

"Oh yes, we have an older sister!" Kallen said. "A-a-and she is more beautiful and more skilled at dancing than either of us...she even has the voice of an angel on top of it all!"

"Oooooh!" the chief noble said excitedly. "Bring their elder sister in at once!" The guards did so...not realizing that they had fallen for a trap...it was actually Lelouch in disguise. His naturally tall, almost effeminate figure made it easy to conceal his true gender, though the fact that every one of the partygoers was drunk to some degree.

"Gentlemen," he said in a falsetto.

"Oooohhhh! It's true!" the Chinese noble exclaimed, utterly fooled thanks to "You truly are more beautiful than your sisters!"

 _Damn you, C.C,_ Lelouch thought, _this is all your fault._

"Come, sister, dance for them," C.C. said, relishing Lelouch's clear embarrassment.

"Sing them a song, sister!" Kallen said, remembering the Gender Reversal Festival at Ashford.

"I will not," Lelouch said, struggling to maintain his falsetto - he wished he had brought his voice changer.

"Whaaaaat?!" the lead noble exclaimed. "Why not?!"

"I am not a woman," the prince declared as he cast off his veil and used his normal voice, "but a man!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" the noble cried even louder; "Then if you're not a dancer, then what are you?!" Lelouch quickly scanned the room and made sure he had eye contact with all of the partygoers.

"I am a soldier of DREAM!" he declared; "And you are greedy pigs who crave nothing but power and money, levying heavy taxes on the poor just to line your pockets! And so, as punishment, I command you all...become pigs forevermore!"

The entire room, save for C.C. and Kallen (both were immune) came under attack by Lelouch's Geass, and within moments, all of the nobles all dropped onto their hands and knees and began oinking and squealing just like pigs...and so they would remain forevermore, just as he commanded.

"Great!" the pilot of the Guren mk II cheered; "Now the Chinese Federation won't send money to Britannia!" Lelouch nodded, grateful that everything had gone smoothly.

"It's a shame we didn't call you in earlier, Lelouch," C.C. said. "You missed an even bigger opportunity."

"Oh?" the prince asked.

"Three of the four Zifell brothers were here," the witch said.

"Tara's uncles?" Kallen exclaimed. "So, they must be pretending to be that fake Tara's family too!"

"More importantly, they're the pilots of the other XEM Series," C.C. said, "And they're all connected to the 'root of Geass'." Lelouch's eyes darkened when C.C. used that term.

 _Once I have this country under my control, I can find the root of Geass and obliterate it...then my father will have no choice but to face me!_

* * *

Tera gazed out at the moon from her window after the banquet was over. There was a lot on her mind, particularly what had happened during the chess match. She couldn't help but notice that Euphemia was acting very timidly when she sat with Shapiro. And when that Nina Einstein girl, who clearly had a fanatical obsession with her, attacked the princess' husband-to-be, Tera couldn't help but wonder why Suzaku had chosen to defend him.

She had to do something. Just thinking about that sweet girl being with anyone except Suzaku just didn't feel right, even if he was an Eleven.

At that moment, she heard a knock on the wall next to her door, which was more like a pair of large pieces of cloth hung in the doorway.

"Who is it?"

"Your brother-in-law, as of tomorrow morning." came the voice of Schneizel from outside. It was funny...Schneizel was going to be the very person she would speak with regarding Shapiro and Euphemia. After a few moments, he entered.

"Hello, my lord," Tera said.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony with me right now," Schneizel replied. "You will soon be family."

"...As will Shapiro," the Knight of Eleven said with a sigh. "And frankly, that bothers me. A lot."

"Yes...it bothers me as well," the Prime Minister said. "But you know His Majesty...it's nigh impossible to get him to change his mind when he makes a decision. That's one of the reasons why the Senate can override his decrees with sufficient votes."

"That's true. But I've never heard of them actually doing that," Tera said.

"Unfortunately, most of the Senators are nothing more than the Emperor's yes-men," her brother-in-law-to-be said, shaking his head. "And yet they're able to get themselves re-elected by the people of the homeland over and over without fail. It makes me wonder why we even bother to have elections anymore. Why, it's like the Magna Carta never existed."

"You mean the ancient document from the old homeland that established limits on the power of the monarchy?"

"So, you paid attention in school," Schneizel chuckled. "But the kings of old realized long ago that it was just a piece of paper - that if they could cow the barons into submission, it meant nothing."

"But...what if there was an absolute ruler who always thought of his or her subjects when making decrees?" the Knight said thoughtfully; "What if it were someone who didn't abuse their power - in fact, they were willing to sacrifice their own happiness for the sake of their subjects?"

"Such a ruler could never exist," Schneizel replied. "It's a fact that power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Just look at the European Union...you saw firsthand what happened to Gene Smilas when he got a taste of absolute power."

Tera nodded. How could she forget how that man used Leila as a tool to win over the EU populace? And yet, her memories of Leila made the Knight think of another person who could rule absolutely yet fairly.

"I think Euphemia could be such a ruler," she said. "She may not be the brightest member of the family, but she's got the most heart and enough will. People love her because she's warm, gentle, and understanding...she's even been compared to Claire li Britannia by some older Elevens."

 _When Britannia was divided,_ Schneizel thought, recalling the history of the Imperial family, _an Empress with a generous and accepting heart, guarded by a Knight who was Japanese, took the throne. Under Claire's rule, Britannia prospered as never before..._

"But she's going to be Shapiro's husband as of tomorrow morning," Tera sighed.

 _Maybe,_ the Second Prince pondered as an idea quickly began forming in his head; _Just maybe..._

"I will talk to His Majesty one more time tonight," the prime minister said. "There might yet be reason for him to nullify their marriage."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" the young bride asked. "As a Knight of the Round, I can..." But Schneizel shook his head and gently rubbed hers.

"Everything will work out. Just go and marry Clovis," he replied with a smile. "I know you two will be very happy together...and I don't think Zero will interfere with your ceremony."

* * *

Back in Schneizel's personal chamber, he was sharing a quiet cup of tea with Cedric Zifell, allowing the moonlight to enter the room through a window.

"So, how do you like my niece, Prime Minister?" Cedric asked. "This was your first one-on-one meeting with her, no?"

"She will make as fine a bride for Clovis as she is a Knight," the prime minister said confidently and with just a touch of pride. "I almost regret not taking her when His Majesty offered her to me."

Cedric knew as well as anyone that Schneizel had little interest in matters of the bedroom. Some of the more conniving Senators whispered that the prime minister preferred men, but no one could get any definitive proof.

"Cheers to that," Cedric said, raising his cup and taking a sip.

"By the way," Schneizel said after a moment. "She brought up an interesting topic during our conversation - she said that a ruler with certain qualities could hold absolute power without being corrupted by it." At this, Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that someone besides Odysseus, the First Prince, is better suited to succeed Charles? Surely you don't plan to..."

"I'll be frank," the Second Prince said, "Odysseus is a bastion of mediocrity. He was born mediocre, achieved mediocrity, and had mediocrity thrust upon him."

"I'll admit that," Cedric said, flustered by Schneizel's critique of his brother, "yet…"

"Meanwhile, I have no personal interest in being a monarch," Schneizel continued; "Besides, your niece was the one who made the suggestion."

"And who did my niece suggest?" Cedric asked before taking a sip of tea.

"Euphemia," Schneizel replied. The Senator spit out his tea and nearly dropped his cup when he heard the prince's answer.

"Her?" he exclaimed. "Forgive me, but she's not exactly fit...!"

"She might be the only one fit to rule," Schneizel said grimly and he put down. "After all, she has the same heart as Claire li Britannia, whose ascension brought prosperity of our Empire. If Euphemia can't ascend to the throne and bring us true prosperity, then it might be better if the Britannian Empire were to simply fall."

"Do you realize what you're suggesting, Schneizel?!" Cedric hissed. Schneizel leaned forward, put a hand on the Senator's shoulder and stared intensely into his eyes.

"Cedric Zifell," the prince said, "Though I am Prime Minister, you are the sole remaining statesman among the Imperial Senators...even my father's yes-men listen when you speak. Convince them that designating Euphemia as the true heir will protect their positions."

"I see," the statesman replied, understanding the task that Schneizel had entrusted to him; "Very well." At this, Schneizel's own eyebrow went up.

"What?" he said with a chuckle; "No conditions? No requests for favors?"

"I've had enough of clawing my way up the social ladder," the Senator sighed as he poured himself another cup of tea. "It's time I thought about all the people the Zifells have stepped on to reach this point..."

* * *

"Let us launch!" RaiRyu called out as he banged on the hangar door.

"Our Empress needs us!" FuRyu said loudly.

"FuRyu, RaiRyu, I know you are concerned for Empress Tianzi," Taiga said apologetically, "But we can't allow GGG to get involved in politics. If we incur the wrath of Britannia, we will lose their cooperation in our effort to hunt down BioNet!"

"But we swore an oath!" FuRyu yelled.

"We swore to protect the Empress!" RaiRyu cried.

"And by protecting the Earth as a whole, you are in turn protecting her!" Taiga replied loudly. "I know you want to. My heart is screaming for me to let you go. But for the sake of the countless GGG staff and crew, I will not!"

Suddenly, Kosuke Entouji got a look of shock on his face.

"Sir, the hangar doors are opening automatically! The manual override code isn't working!"

"Inoubozaki, what's going on down there?!" Geki Hyuuma yelled.

"We have a system breach!" said GGG's head of information security; "Whoever is doing it is working through multiple backdoors!"

"Atmospheric entry capsules 45 and 46 have been unlocked!" Swan exclaimed. "RaiRyu and FuRyu have entered them! They're going to be launching in T-minus ten seconds!"

"Stop the launch! If we allow those two to get us entangled in that mess..."

"Negative! The abort code for that has been changed!"

"Atmospheric entry capsules 45 and 46 have launched!"

"Sir...there seems to be a message from our hacker," Kousuke said. "I'll put it on-screen."

 _To my comrades at GGG:_

 _I'm sorry, but Commander Zero really needs FuRyu and RaiRyu's help in order to help liberate the Chinese Federation. All I did was enable them to do their duty of protecting the Empress. I have not accessed any other information other than that. In hopes of making amends, I have included a list of the vulnerabilities in your systems that I was able to exploit. I recommend that you fix them immediately to prevent further breaches in the future._

 _Best,_

 _Nicol Amalfi_

* * *

The next morning, Zero was preparing for the day's big operation when Ayano, Ryou and Hyuga came to see him.

"Ayano Kosaka reporting for duty!" Ayano said. "How'd it go last night, Commander Zero?"

"Smoothly, more or less," the masked man replied. "Glad to see you three up and ready to go. I'll be needing W-0 for today's operation."

"You must have found out who that third couple is," Hyuga said. "Will they be involved in today's operation?"

"We'll leave them be," Zero explained. "But to answer your question, the bride is the Knight of Eleven - the one who took over Tara Amakuni's life."

"Tera!" Ayano exclaimed.

"But what was even more shocking was the identity of the groom," the masked man added; "It is none other than Prince Clovis."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Ayano and Ryou exclaimed.

"The Clovis I assassinated was a fake," the masked prince explained; "A body double that looked, talked and acted the same way as him. Even Schneizel and the other royals were fooled. And since his return, he was made into the Lord Inquisitor for the Church."

"Tera's sure got it made," Ryou said. "She's one of the Emperor's Knights of the Round and will be married to a prince who's also a high-rank Church official."

"You knew her?" Zero said - neither Diethard, Kaguya, nor Rakshata had mentioned this at all when they told him about W-0.

"She fought alongside us against Euro Britannia," Ayano said. "We became good friends."

"And yet the Emperor did nothing to stop her?" the masked man said.

"She was first sent to infiltrate our group," Ryou explained; "But then she became friends with us thanks to our commander, Leila."

"Ultimately, my brother, who became head of the Knights of St. Michael, planned to destroy Pendragon with an N2 warhead and start another world war," Hyuga added.

"By foiling his plot," Ayano said. "She probably saved Britannia, if not the entire..." Suddenly her phone rang. She allowed it to ring three times so it would go to its voicemail. She plucked it out of her pocket and looked at it.

"Oh, I just got a voicemail...it's from Tera," she said. She then checked it to listen to the message.

 _Ayano, it's me,_ Tera's voice said. _This is my final plea - I beg you, stop associating with DREAM! If you guys and I meet in battle on opposing sides, I...I…_

Tera started to sob, and the message ended. Zero saw the expression of doubt on Ayano's face.

"Ayano Kosaka," Zero said. "Can I trust you that you will fight against Tera Zifell should you face her in combat? I can't allow your friendship derail the mission."

"I'll fight her...but I won't kill her!" the Alexander pilot replied defiantly. "Even if she's with the enemy, she's still our good friend!"

 _Suzaku_ , Lelouch thought. _This situation is similar to me and Suzaku..._

* * *

The wedding ceremony between Tera and Clovis had gone well so far. No surprise visits from Zero, no attacks by DREAM. Indeed, it was a surprisingly modest ceremony being held away from the palace grounds, although it was certainly elegant. The pews of the vaulted shrine were occupied by a few lesser members of the royal family (Euphemia was in her own room getting ready), the emperor's court, Tera's own family, and a selection of other nobles with connections to both clans - including Milly and her fiance Lloyd. Also present were the Knights of the Round who were at the banquet yesterday. Anya was recording from her phone as always.

"If there is anyone who does not think that these two should not be bound in holy matrimony," said the priest, "Speak, or forever hold your peace."

Silence. No surprise there.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the Illuminated Church of Eden Vital and by His Imperial Highness, I now pronounce you man and wife!"

Clovis and Tera looked at each other, and smooched each other quickly. They had kissed numerous times since he had proposed, so they didn't feel the need to make it quite so dramatic. Cheers and clapping filled the shrine, even as the Knights present suddenly got up and started out the door in a hurry. Tera immediately sensed that Schneizel was right - DREAM was making a move. After all, it was right around the time that Tianzi's ceremony would end as well.

"Don't worry...Schneizel and your fellow Rounds will take care of it," Clovis reassured her as they stepped outside. "Let's go...our carriage awaits."

* * *

The doors of the chapel where Odysseus and Tianzi were being wed were smashed open. In the doorway stood Li Xingke and a small number of armored soldiers.

"We ask this question!" Xingke declared; "By the voice of heaven, the roar of the earth, and the hearts of the people!"

The terrified Tianzi's heart leaped with joy to see the man she truly cared for coming to her rescue. He was the picture of heroism in her eyes as he drew his sword, the same blade that he had used to defeat Viral.

"How does this marriage represent the will of the Chinese Federation?!" he bellowed.

"Have you lost your mind, Xingke?!" one of the Eunuchs, a portly man with a cleft chin.

"Silence, Zhao Hao! In the name of the people, I challenge the legitimacy of this wedding!" With that, he charged forward, blade drawn. Several soldiers with metal-tipped bludgeoning poles moved to intervene, but he sliced the wooden weapons in half with his keen-edged sword.

Six more guards tried to strike Xingke simultaneously, but he and his sword were able to block the strikes.

As the Chinese warrior fought, he found himself wondering whether he was really doing this for the people's sake, or if it was for his own selfish desire to always be by his sovereign's side.

"Traitor! You think the Empress is yours alone!" one of the soldiers bellowed as he got in his path.

 _That's right. All this planning and scheming I've been doing...I haven't even considered if this is what Her Majesty wants...or if she even remembers what happened six years ago._

He struggled against the soldiers' weapons as his heart began to falter.

 _Even so...I made a promise...an everlasting one in exchange for her mercy that day! A vow I swore from the bottom of my heart! I WILL take her to the outside world!_

He dodged around and slashed another soldier down, when suddenly, she heard the girl call out his name.

"Xingke! Xingke!"

He turned around and saw Tianzi on the altar - her right hand was held up in the air, and her thumb and pinkie were extended.

It was on these fingers that he made that vow. Xingke's heart soared.

 _She does...she does remember!_

With all hesitation gone from him, his strength seemed to multiply tenfold as he overwhelmed the other guards and rushed in. Tianzi looked ready to be swept up into his arms. But then a banner fell between the warrior and his Empress...and when it had fallen away, he saw Zero standing there, holding the girl hostage as he pointed a gun at her head…

* * *

Euphemia heard the sounds of battle going on outside. Had Lelouch gotten the message? Was she going to be saved? Or was he just here for the Empress to gain some political foothold here?

These questions were answered when a huge fist busted through the wall nearby, then laid its hand flat, palm up. It was rather fitting that it was Final Dancougar who had done it.

"C'mon, Viceroy! Hop on!" the voice of Sara called out. "Zero said that he wanted to have a nice chat with you!"

 _Lelouch...thank you_ , Euphemia thought. She eagerly approached Dancougar's hand and climbed on.

"Mind your head, milady," Masato said cheerfully. Final Dancougar gently cupped its free hand over Euphemia, ensuring that she would have a relatively safe flight. She was able to peek out at the gaps in its fingers as it took off back toward what she hoped was her brother's ship…

* * *

It was a fight neither opponent was ever wishing for - Suzaku's Lancelot Conquista was going head-to-head with Tohdoh's Zangetsu. But for the sake of the plan, Tohdoh would have to fight his student.

Suzaku managed to spot an opening.

"There...gotcha!"

He fired his Knightmare's side arms...only for it to be blocked by a red energy barrier - the same kind that the Guren mk II used.

Frustrated, he docked his blaster with a larger cannon on his Float Unit, and prepared to fire. However, Tohdoh quickly moved around, putting himself between Suzaku and the city, knowing that he wouldn't fire.

Sure enough, Suzaku hesitated, allowing Tohdoh to make his move. Zangetsu flew around to Lancelot's backside, and he rushed down, ready to chop the Frame in half.

And even when Suzaku managed to dodge his downward swing, the Zangetsu's special sword was easily able to remedy this.

" **KAGE NO TACHI!"**

The sword's rocket boosters fired, giving him sufficient momentum to swing upward again. This time, he managed to land a hit, slicing one of the wings of the Lancelot's Float Unit clean off.

"Crap...the Float Unit's damaged...can't stay airborne like this...but still..."

The Lancelot surprised Tohdoh by doing a powerful spin kick that sent the Zangetsu back a ways.

"Tohdoh, that's enough," Zero said. "With his float unit damaged, he won't be able to pursue us easily. Leave his capture to our Super Robots."

The skilled warrior broke away from combat, leaving Suzaku to slowly descend back to earth...

* * *

Xingke couldn't believe himself. He was being forced to fight for the very people he wished to overthrow! But with the Eunuchs' pursuit forces gone, they had no choice but to turn to him for help...and he had no choice but to obey them, if he wanted to ensure the Empress' safety.

 _Shen Hu..._ he thought, having cleared out numerous Black Knights already, _it did all that, and it's only operating at 40% output,_ he thought. _How could the High Eunuchs have upgraded it so much?_ The Chinese Knightmare had a Float System on its back, allowing it to fly.

He soon spotted them - DREAM's three main flagships: the _Archangel_ , the _Nadesico_ and the _Ikaruga_. They were exactly where he predicted they would be: the Mausoleum of the 88 Emperors.

"Li Xingke!" a voice the swordsman recognized came over his communicator. He looked down and saw Gurren Lagann standing there, along with numerous Akatsuki-model Knightmares. Mazinkaiser, Freedom Gundam, Guren mk II, Mark Nemo, Final Dancougar, Black Getter, both Astrays, W-0's Alexanders and Lifthrasir Titania all stood there as well. Even though Xingke had numerous Chinese Knightmares backing him up, he was apprehensive about taking on Super Robots - at least until the Desire, Shapiro's personal machine, came into view.

"Li Xingke, I never expected to be fighting you again," Viral said over the Chinese warrior's communicator.

"Nor did I, Viral. I also didn't expect DREAM would do something so underhanded, especially after what we did for you in Area 11." With that he turned his attention to the _Ikaruga_.

"Hear me, Zero!" the Shen Hu's pilot declared. "Return the empress and your lives will be spared." However, before Zero could answer, two more robots appeared from around the other side of the great mausoleum - FuRyu and RaiRyu, much to the Chinese warrior's shock.

"Xingke! Why are you fighting for the High Eunuchs?!" RaiRyu called out.

"Zero is trying to _protect_ the Empress!" FuRyu also cried.

"You fools!" Xingke retorted angrily. "You obviously didn't see him...that masked man put a gun to her head!"

It had only been the Black Knights and W-0 who had directly involved themselves in the kidnapping of the Empress, and now the others saw why. They would have never allowed him to do such a thing.

"Zero, you seriously did that?!" Koji exclaimed indignantly. "You've got some nerve! If you weren't our ally, I'd come over there and kick your ass!"

"Koji Kabuto, now is NOT the time!" Viral yelled before turning back to the Shen Hu. "Li Xingke, as a fellow swordsman, I swear we have not harmed a hair on the Empress."

Li Xingke hesitated. Something about Viral's words made him want to believe the Gunman pilot.

"Xingke, why are you hesitating?!" one of the High Eunuchs cried out with frustration. "Take out those meddlers and bring the Empress back!"

"If you truly wish to protect the Empress..." FuRyu said.

"Then join forces with us!" RaiRyu called out. "But if you insist on siding with the High Eunuchs, then WE will fulfill the promise you made to her for you!"

But before Xingke could decide, a loud rumbling coming from farther ahead seemed to make his decision for him - a massive force of Chinese Knightmare Frames, bombers and tanks was storming in. Also included their numbers were numerous ZAFT mobile suits, including the Duel and Buster Gundams. Leading them were the Mordred, Tristan, and Lancelot Conquista (which had just been repaired), while Schneizel's _Avalon_ held up the rear. In the center of this huge formation were two massive units: one was the Desire, piloted by Shapiro, and the other was a massive, pyramid-shaped rolling fortress - the Dai Leung Tan.

Xingke, however, was appalled. The High Eunuchs had sunk so low as to ask for Britannia AND ZAFT's help?

He didn't have long to consider what was going before the Tristan rushed at him...

"Sorry, nothing personal," Gino said as he clashed blades with the Shen Hu; "But I was ordered to take you down."

* * *

"There's the legged ship, Dearka!" Yzak said eagerly as he fired on an Akatsuki Knightmare. "That's where they've got Zala and the Justice locked up!

"And where Nicol might be," Dearka replied. "But I won't believe he's alive until I see him for myself!" Suddenly, a volley of artillery fire soared over their heads and struck the _Archangel_.

"Stupid Naturals! They're gonna blow up the legged ship with him still inside!" Yzak exclaimed. "All mobile suits, focus on the _Archangel_! Disable the legged ship, but do NOT destroy it! I repeat, disable the legged ship, but do NOT destroy it!"

The numerous GINNs, DINNs and BuCUEs charged forward, desperate to rescue Athrun before the Chinese and the Britannians took out the _Archangel_ …

* * *

Anya watched as the Chinese rebels peppered her Knightmare with bullets, only to have them bounce off her green Blaze Luminous barrier. Her Stark Hadron Cannons had blown away numerous enemies at once already, and she was preparing to fire another salvo.

But then something rammed into her. She spun her Knightmare around and saw the Lifthrasir Titania there, looming over her. Her Mordred, in spite of being one of the largest Knightmares around, was still smaller than even a typical mobile suit.

Anya was confused for a second, having never seen the Lifthrasir before. Then she remembered that it wasn't nearly as tall. This gave the rebels a chance to high-tail it to safety.

"So, this is the XEM-00," the Knight of Six said, recognizing it as not belonging to her fellow Knight. "No matter. Dissidents must be destroyed."

She unleashed a salvo of hadron shots, which Tara dodged by slipping into a portal. Tara then reappeared behind Anya, and attempted to disable the Mordred by slashing it with her new blade tonfas, but the blades bounced off the shields.

"Man, that's some barrier," Tara grunted. "You'd think I'd be able to one-shot something only a quarter of my size."

"May I suggest your beam rifles?" Xemmey replied. "They should be powerful enough to overwhelm her defenses."

"Hey, I don't want to KILL her!" the pilot exclaimed. "If she knows anything about the lady who's impersonating me, I have to get it out of her first!"

The Mordred combined all its cannons into one and prepared to fire a fully charged blast. However, this forced Anya to drop her frame's barrier. That gave Tara an idea. She quickly opened a portal behind and below the Knight of Six's frame.

"Farewell, prototype," Anya said. She fired her cannons. With a smirk, Tara opened a portal in front of her. The beam entered the second portal, then reappeared out of the first one. It struck the Mordred's Float System, much to Anya's shock.

"All right, time to capture our Knight!" Tara quipped. But before she could move in, the ZAFT forces rushed toward the Lifthrasir Titania, though they were targeting the _Archangel,_ which happened to be nearby.

"Damn it...so much for questioning her," the girl sighed as she turned her attention to the grunts. She was soon joined by the Freedom Gundam, who prepared to unleash a HiMAT Full Burst.

"Tara, please protect the _Archangel_!" he said. "I'll deal with these guys."

"Right..." the Lifthrasir's pilot sighed. But she soon got another opponent when the Lancelot Conquista came charging in, maser vibration sword humming. But Tara was quick enough to parry the attack with her tonfas.

"Suzaku Kururugi...how convenient," she said. "I have some questions for you."

"How you tell me where Euphemia is, you fake?!" he replied angrily as he took another swing.

"In a safer place than she'd be if she was with Shapiro Keats!" Tara replied in an annoyed tone as she parried his attack and counter attacked. "You're her Knight, Suzaku...how can you let her be married off to the monster who tried to kill her?"

"Says someone who conspired with Zero to kill off innocent people! Shapiro may have his downsides, but Zero is nothing more than a power-hungry monster who will use anyone to achieve his goals!"

"It's clear he doesn't remember," Xemmey finally said. "There's no use in trying to persuade him with words."

Tara sighed as she dodged a hadron blast from the Lancelot. She knew that Lelouch wanted to get Suzaku back on their side. But even with Lifthrasir's evolution, she could barely keep up with the Lancelot.

This was going to be a major uphill battle…

* * *

Several Chinese bombers swooped over the enemy lines and dropped a payload of explosives right on top of the Mausoleum, though were promptly shot down by DREAM's own forces.

"Damn Eunuchs! I guess they abandoned the Empress!" Shinobu growled as Final Dancougar sliced a bomber in two. However, Sara managed to spot Shapiro in the center of the enemy forces.

"Shinobu...it looks like HE decided to tag along," she said spitefully.

"It's time for a little payback for our humiliation during the Black Rebellion, I guess," Ryo quipped.

"Yeah, and for everything else he's done!" Shinobu added. "Let's go! YAAAAATE YARUZE!" While Alan didn't think it was such a good idea, he had no choice but to silently go along with it.

Final Dancougar broke off and charged over the swarm of Chinese Knightmares, sword drawn.

"SHAPIRO!" Sara roared. The blue mech whirled around in time to catch Final Dancougar's blade with its hand. Dancougar yanked it out and landed, cutting down a few incoming Knightmares before turning to engage the Cyber Beast Force's hated foe…

* * *

"So, have you come to admit your defeat?" Zhao Hao chuckled. Zero had contacted them with the apparent intention of trying to negotiate with them. "Sadly, you're too late."

"So you have no intention of halting this attack?!" Zero exclaimed. "If this keeps up, the Empress will be killed as well!"

"The empress is merely a system," one of the other Eunuchs chuckled. "She can easily be replaced. Don't think you can use her as a bargaining tool."

"But...weren't you about to give her up in order to obtain titles of nobility from Britannia?" Zero replied, genuinely shocked that the High Eunuchs regarded her this way.

"My friend, it was an incredible bargain!" another Eunuch replied smugly, almost enjoying hearing the indignation in Zero's voice.

"So you already ceded your territory and signed an unfair treaty with Britannia?!" the masked man exclaimed.

"It doesn't concern us anymore," a third Eunuch laughed; "We're Britannian noblemen, now!" They all began laughing together, making Lelouch seethe with rage.

"What about the common people you've deserted?!" Zero cried out, the sheer abhorrence in his voice growing with each syllable. On the one hand, this was mostly an act for Lelouch, to cast the Eunuchs as villains. On the other hand, the prince didn't expect that they'd actively take a running leap off the slippery slope, so much that it would actually offend him.

"Do you take pains to avoid the ants when you walk down the street?" said Zhao Hao gleefully. "Do you not throw away the toilet paper that clings to your rear? This is no different!"

"You sell out your nation, betray your sovereign and abandon your people! What could you possibly stand to gain in the end?!"

"My, my, it seems your little group of naive allies has softened you, Zero!" the second Eunuch said.

"Don't you get it? Leaders and people can be replaced. After all, they breed like insects!"

The Eunuchs laughed in unison as boulders tumbled on top of the _Ikaruga_.

"You dirty scum!" Zero cried, now completely beside himself with rage and disgust at just how completely arrogant and monstrous the Eunuchs were; "You're not noblemen...you're nothing but bureaucrats who blatantly ignore the obligations of nobility!"

"Zero, the upper hatch just opened..." one of the operators called out. "The Empress! The Empress is outside!"

"...Is it ready, C.C.?" Zero asked his confidante.

"Ready and waiting," C.C. replied. "I think I'll join you this time around."

* * *

Indeed, Tianzi, in a desperate effort to stop the fighting, was on top of the _Ikaruga_ , crying out, begging her subjects to stop fighting.

Xingke, meanwhile, was fighting a losing battle with the Knight of Three. He suddenly spotted her from his aerial position - she was all right, just as Viral had said. But being out here would easily...

He didn't hesitate to break combat. But as he darted away, something struck the Shen Hu's upper right wing - a slash harken from his opponent.

"Hey, that's what you get for being distracted!" Gino said in his usual friendly manner. He saw numerous Chinese Knightmares, all piloted by those loyal to the High Eunuchs, ready their machine guns to fire on the Empress.

Xingke, of course, was not about to let her be killed like this. Just as the enemy Knightmares opened fire, the Shen Hu landed in front of Tianzi, and began spinning its slash hakens rapidly, using them as shields. But bullets did manage to get through this defense from time to time, and the Shen Hu began taking damage.

"Save yourself, Empress!" he called out to her. "You've just made it to the outside world...you can't die when you haven't even seen any of it yet! I'll defend you here!"

"But...without you..." Tianzi cried back, tears streaming down her face and being blown back by the wind produced by the spinning hakens; "No, I can't! It has to be you and I! You and I have to see the world together!"

But the enemy Knightmares continued to lay on the firepower, even as the other members of DREAM did their best to reduce their numbers...there were simply too many, and with Dancougar fighting Desire, they couldn't risk them getting caught in their attacks.

 _Is this it?_ Xingke thought. _Am I truly unable to protect her? To save her?! Have all my years of preparation been for nothing?!_

The Dai Leung Tan locked on to the Shen Hu and prepared to open fire.

"Please...somebody...I don't care who...PLEASE SAVE HER!" the warrior finally cried out.

As if in answer to his plea, something moved in front of them just as a round of heavy artillery fire rained down. When the smoke cleared, the Empress and Shen Hu had emerged unscathed, as had their savior.

It was a Knightmare Frame, a very unusual-looking one. It was similar in design to the Gawain, but smaller, sleeker and more limber. Its face was white like marble, and four red eyes adorned it. Standing next to it was a pink Akatsuki with an Air Glide system.

"Very well...your wish shall be granted," said its pilot...who was none other Zero himself.

"Whoa, is that Zero?!" Lowe exclaimed. "That's a new sweet new ride he's got!"

"And that barrier system's nothing to sneeze at either," Gai Murakumo said with surprise. "Looks like Zero still has enough spine to join the fray on his own."

"I ask this of the Chinese Federation and the Britannians," Lelouch said smugly; "Are you still prepared to take on Zero himself?"

"What are you doing?!" a Eunuch cried out. "Fire! Fire! Demolish them!"

"If that's your answer then," Lelouch replied, lifting his arms to allow a pair of touch-screen keyboards and a monitor to appear. He then began to rapidly type, his manner more like a concert pianist than anything else (indeed, the keys made sounds like those of a small pipe organ when struck). His keystrokes resulted in the appearance of numerous pinkish-red hexagons, arranging themselves precisely to block every incoming projectile in the most efficient way possible - thanks to the super-fast Druid system that the Black Knights had salvaged from the Gawain.

"That, my friends, is the power of the Shinkiro's Absolute Protection Territory!" Rakshata laughed proudly. "It is the strongest barrier system ever developed for any Knightmare Frame, if not in the entire world!"

But of course, this Knightmare wasn't just about standing and taking hits. It could dish them out as well. The barrier moved aside, and a small hatch opened in its chest.

A liquid metal prism was launched out of the hatch, then immediately followed by a beam. The beam struck the prism, which refracted the beams in numerous directions, not unlike the Lifthra Divider. In one move, at least twenty percent of the enemy force was wiped out.

"And that was my structural phase transition cannon," Rakshata continued. "Although I suppose it is a bit of a misnomer now that I think about, since it operates nothing like the _Nadesico_ 's..."

"How sad, Xingke," Zero chuckled. "You betray your countrymen, and yet you could not save a single little girl. Of course, I think you understand now that joining forces with us is your only option."

"Even so, I refuse to be your subordinate!" Xingke replied. He coughed a bit, and blood came out.

"Subordinate? You?" Zero laughed. "Of course not...you have the potential to lead your entire nation!"

Xingke didn't quite expect that answer.

"You see, my friend, they must be saved," the masked man continued. "You...your empress...and all of the downtrodden people of the Chinese Federation."

"And you think a single Knightmare can turn the tide of battle?" Xingke replied suspiciously, wondering why Zero was so confident.

"Not really. The tide of war is not determined by tactics, but by strategy...isn't that right, Miss Hoshino?"

Ruri smirked. "The guy's got a point." She typed in a few commands, which caused video feeds using Nergal satellites to appear on the screen, as well as on the other ships. They were showing the common people rioting in the streets, engaging in an insurrection against their tyrannical government.

"Ruri, what is this?" Yurika gasped.

"I'm receiving reports of riots going on in Shanghai, Shou Xian, Peking, Burma, Jakarta and even Islamabad," Minato exclaimed; "And there's still more popping up every minute! The whole Chinese Federation is starting to rise up at once!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zero replied. "They just saw what the High Eunuchs really think of them. Now that they've gleefully taken on the role of villain, the people's support of the Eunuchs has fallen like a house of cards..."

* * *

On board Schneizel's _Avalon,_ the commotion on the ground was not lost upon them. Most of the important guests, as well as Odysseus, had been safely escorted on board.

"It looks like the communication between Zero and the High Eunuchs went public," Cecile said when Schneizel wanted word about what was going on. "I'll put on screen."

The audio of the conversation between the two parties began to play, and it didn't take long for Schneizel to make up his mind. Just as a huge wave of Knightmare Frames poured from out of the tombs, the prime minister gave his order.

"We're withdrawing now," he replied.

"What?!" said one of Schneizel's aides. "But all we need to do is bomb them and victory is ours!"

"No," the prime minister replied. "Just as Zero said in the second attempt at the SAZ, a nation consists not of a system or territory, but of people...and now that the High Eunuchs have lost the trust of their people, they no longer have the right to join our empire as representatives of the Chinese Federation."

"And what of Shapiro Keats, my lord?" said Kanon, a effeminate looking man who served as Schneizel's most trusted confidante.

"He has no right to join our family," the prime minister said, taking no pains to hide his distaste for Euphemia's would-be husband; "Even His Majesty has the decency to be ashamed of his crimes."

* * *

Shapiro had managed to land a few good hits in with its fists, but so did Final Dancougar. During the Black Rebellion, Shapiro's machine had been far stronger - but now they were evenly matched. Finally, Dancougar managed to catch both of Desire's fists, and they began to push and shove, hoping to drop the other.

This time, Final Dancougar had the edge, thanks to the additional power provided by the Black Wing, which didn't dishearten Shapiro much.

"Well, it seems your power of Instinct has increased," the traitorous man said, "But I have the power of my god behind me! Muge Zolbados, I request your aid, and in return, I will give you delicious despair!"

But to his shock, no answer came.

"Emperor Muge Zolbados, answer me!" Shapiro cried.

This time an answer came, but it was not one Shapiro was ready to hear.

 _Shapiro Keats...why do you request my aid in an endeavor that does not further my ends? You are fighting for the sake of some woman with whom we have no need for._

Dancougar squeezed harder, crushing Desire's right hand with its own.

"My lord...please! Think of all I've done for you!"

 _Your contributions have given me and my other generals the power they need to conquer this world. As such I have no further use for you, human._

"No! Don't abandon me!" Shapiro cried, unaware that his communicator was still open.

 _As a parting gift, I give you Desire...assuming it will last much longer against Dancougar..._

With that, Muge's voice went silent.

 _Pah, who needs him_ , Shapiro reassured himself. _I still have Britannia on my side!_ But then, he saw the _Avalon_ and the Knights of the Round withdrawing.

First his god, now his host...Shapiro was being abandoned by everyone. Had he been the doll being made to dance all this time, when he thought it was he who was doing the manipulating? The man, distraught beyond measure now, could only laugh.

As the remaining Chinese forces retreated in terror at the sight of the Super Robots, Final Dancougar readied its sword once more.

"So, tell me, Shapiro..." Masato said with a sneer; "Where is your god now?"

Dancougar raised its blade skyward, even as Shapiro continued laughing in despair, unable to make himself move. The sword emitted a pink beam that reached the heavens.

"Sara, let's finish him now," Ryo said; "His laughing is getting on my nerves."

"Right," Sara replied, her body trembling with both excitement and fear. This was it...she'd finally get her revenge for everything Shapiro put her through. And yet, the smallest part of her still yearned for him.

"Sara, do it!" Shinobu yelled.

 **"FINAL DAN KUU KOUGA KEN!"** Sara cried, forcing her remaining affection for Shapiro into the dark corners of her mind. **"YAAAATE YARUZE!"**

Dancougar brought the sword down on Desire, slicing it and its pilot in twain with a single earthshaking strike, and opening a gaping hole in the Eunuchs' mobile fortress. The Shen Hu took this chance and flew inside…

* * *

The battle was over. Shapiro Keats was but a memory, and the High Eunuchs were to be buried in unmarked graves, to only be reviled for their treacherous ways. Lelouch's sister Euphemia was safe as well.

But now a question remained in the minds of the leaders of DREAM: what to do regarding Tianzi's marriage.

It wasn't going to be an easy one, especially for the more idealistic members, as they watched Xingke and the young Empress clasp pinkies like they did six years ago.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Xingke asked.

"Well, you did manage to get me out of the Forbidden Vermillion City," Tianzi replied with a smile. "Besides...this isn't the end, right?"

The Empress' guardian smiled, and gently pressed his thumb against hers - another reminder of the eternal promise he had made.

"Yes," he said. "I shall protect you from now on, until the end of time." Everyone could see that this relationship was entirely platonic.

Sadly, Diethard wasn't so empathetic.

"Commander, we must make the world recognize that the Empress' marriage has been canceled," the Britannian journalist said. "My suggestion is for her to marry someone Japanese."

 _A reasonable move_ , Lelouch thought. _She could marry Tohdoh...or even Tamaki, for all I care_.

"No, you mustn't!" Kaguya protested.

"My dear, this is a question of high-level politics," Diethard replied.

"No! This is a simple question of love!" the young Japanese girl retorted. "Don't you dare put it in terms of politics!" The other members of the Black Knights present also seemed to be of the same mind. The two sides began arguing over politics and love, with the masked leader caught in the middle..

Suddenly, Lelouch felt his phone vibrate.

"I apologize everyone, but I have other matters to attend to," he said somewhat nervously; "I'll provide you with an answer within the hour."

He walked away and checked to see who had just called, since he couldn't answer it in time.

It was Shirley.

* * *

"Wow! You're going to the Sandwich Islands?!" Shirley exclaimed when she heard from Tera where Clovis was taking her on their honeymoon. "I've always wanted to go there! You're so lucky!"

"Yes. It's..."

Suddenly, Shirley's phone vibrated.

"Oh, hang on, I've got another call. I think it's Lulu."

"That's okay, we can talk when I get there," Tera replied. "Talk to you later!"

Shirley switched to her other line as her friend hung up.

"Lulu?"

"Hi, Shirley, sorry I didn't answer in time," Lelouch replied, assuming his student persona. "I was...um...caught up in a debate amongst friends. You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, it's about the event we're planning for Prez's graduation. We can't discuss it in class, or Rivalz is going to tell her everything!"

"Why not let her decide for herself?"

"I guess so..." Shirley replied with a sigh. Then suddenly, Lelouch remembered the problem at hand, and figured he'd see what the girl had to say about this.

"Shirley, listen...I need your advice on something. There's this couple that I'm trying to help split up, but I can't persuade other people that it's right."

"Does the couple want to split up?" Shirley asked.

"No, politics is the cause...erm...I mean, it's a matter of diplomacy...family issues and all."

"Don't you dare!" Shirley yelled. Lelouch heard a low thump on the other end. He wondered where the girl was right now.

"May I ask why?" the prince asked.

"Geez, you watch all that _Gekiganger_ with your brother and you STILL don't have a clue?!" the girl replied, annoyed at her friend.

"I don't follow," Lelouch said.

"Love is power! When you love someone, it has incredible power! You think about them day after day! It makes you want to write poetry, knit earmuffs for them, wake up early and even jump off of waterfalls while screaming their name! Even I..."

Suddenly, Shirley stopped herself.

"Um...you felt that away about someone, right? To do something out of the ordinary for someone?"

Lelouch didn't have to think too hard to get Shirley's point. After all, out of his love for Nunnally (and now, Euphemia), he was fighting to remake the whole world.

"I get it now! Passions have the power to change the world! You're absolutely right, Shirley!"

"Um...yeah..."

"Thank you so much, Shirley! I'm glad I asked you."

But before Shirley got a chance to reply, Lelouch hung up the phone, put his mask back on, just in time for the group to reconvene.

* * *

"So, have you reached a decision?" Murrue asked from over the communication system.

"Yes! I have!" Zero said dramatically, passion filling every fiber of his being before turning to the confused and somewhat frightened Tianzi. "Your Majesty, your future...is yours alone to determine!"

"Alright! I knew you'd understand!" Kaguya cheered.

"But Zero we must display our power relationship to the world!" Diethard protested.

"I learned something during my time at Jupiter," Zero replied; "It is that the human heart is the source of our power! It also goes for the people who rose up against the High Eunuchs; and it goes for us of the Black Knights as well...indeed, it is what DREAM itself embodies! We will fight using the power in our hearts!"

"Yes! That's right!' Ohgi said in agreement.

Zero turned back to Li Xingke and extended his hand.

"Zero...it seems I am truly starting to understand what sort of person you really are," the Chinese warrior said, and grasped the masked man's hand, and they shook.

"The path that lies ahead will not be easy...but if we continue forward, the future is ours!"

* * *

Back at the royal palace at Pendragon, Charles stood on the same ledge that he had shown to Tera and Suzaku long ago - the Sword of Akhasa. A Geass Order cultist approached him.

"Your Holiness," the cultist said, "We've confirmed that Shapiro Keats is dead."

"Is that so?" the Emperor replied without turning toward the hooded figure. "Good riddance to him, then."

"Y-your Holiness?" the cultist exclaimed. "Was Lord Keats not your High Royal Advisor?"

"I was a fool to let him get so close to me," the Emperor said. "He enabled the servants of Muge Zolbados to worm their way into our ranks. Our operations...no, the Great God's very will has been compromised because of my ignorance! If not for the diligence of the Lord Inquisitor, I would never have known of the evil that has corrupted our Illuminated Church!"

"What are you planning to do?" the cultist asked.

"First, I must continue to pray for forgiveness from the Great God," Charles answered. "I'm sure He will guide me to the proper solution once I have properly atoned..."

* * *

"So, if Zero's true objective is here," V.V. said after swallowing an animal cracker, "Then it'll mean no end of trouble for us." He was sitting on the carved marble steps that led to a great ruin somewhere in the Gobi Desert...the place where Leila and Tayel were being held.

Sitting near him was a man with neatly styled green-blue hair, a sharp white outfit similar to those worn by the Knights of the Round, and a strange orange-bronze device over his left eye. He sat in an elegant wooden chair, next to an equally elegant side table, upon which sat a bottle of orange champagne, kept cool by a bucket of ice. The man held a tall glass of the drink in his hand.

It was Jeremiah.

"And that is why you made preparations for me, is it?" the man replied. "I thank you. Now that my adjustments are complete, C.C. and Lelouch shall be no match for me...I, Jeremiah Gottwald, shall strive to exceed your expectations with all of my power."

 _I look forward to seeing the results of Leila Breisgau's 'contribution' to the Geass Canceller's workings,_ V.V. thought.

* * *

 _And that's it! Hope you liked this improved version. Anyway, next time…_

 _-The_ Wunder _returns to Nerv in order to check in, but trouble quickly comes in the form of another Angel! Meanwhile Zero is forced to return to Area 11 in order to deal with a rather tricky problem, and soon finds himself in the sights of Tera AND a deadly assassin! Luckily for him, he's brought along Tara, Janus and W-0! Who will be victorious in the clash between Tera and Tara?! What secrets remain untold?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 58: Girl, Knight and Angel! The Assassin From The Past!**_


	90. Chapter 58

_First, some answers to anonymous reviews:_

 _-Maybe I'll bring in the Astray girls for a cameo, Guest. Maybe._

 _-Go back and watch the last few episodes of_ GaoGaiGar, _Guest_. _You'll understand what the Z-Master means..._

 _Anyway...today, we do some_ Code Geass, Gundam SEED _AND_ Evangelion _plot, with a bit of_ Grendizer _on top! Also, it's time for the second and final fight between Tara and Tera! This will be another combined chapter, too! Anyway, onward!_

* * *

 **Chapter 58 - Girl, Knight and Angel! The Assassin From The Past!**

A young woman with long brown hair awoke suddenly to the glare of the morning sun. She looked around, and quickly realized that she was in some sort of hospital. She strained to lift herself up, her muscles weak from a long period of inactivity. But thankfully, a nurse came along, as did Cagalli.

"Oh my, you're finally awake!" the nurse exclaimed. "We were worried you'd never come around."

"W-where am I?" the young woman groaned. "The last thing I remember was..."

"Take it easy," the nurse said, gently laying her patient back down. "You're in Orb Capital Medical Center. This young lady here, found your vessel stranded just off-shore about a month ago. You've drifted in and out of consciousness a few times since you've arrived."

The woman gazed out the window.

"This isn't planet Fleed, is it?"

"Planet Fleed?" the nurse exclaimed. "What on Earth are you..." However, Cagalli recognized the name.

"Nurse, may I have a moment in private with this person?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

Once the nurse left, Cagalli sat down on the chair near the woman's bed.

"You come from planet Fleed, huh? What's your name?"

"Maria. Maria Grace Fleed. I'm the..."

"Last survivor of your planet's royal family," Cagalli interrupted, "When your planet was wrecked by the Vega Empire?"

Maria blinked with confusion. How could this girl (who looked a little like a boy) know what she was going to say?

"Oh, I just heard from someone who think I think you might know," Cagalli said with a small smirk. "Does the name 'Duke Fleed' ring any bells?"

* * *

Gendo's eyebrow raised with surprise when he and the others saw the _Wunder_ flying over Nerv headquarters. The Evangelion children had long been away from Nerv, but now they were finally back.

"Welcome back, Captain Katsuragi," the head of Nerv said as the Evangelion pilots and their commander returned. "I see the _Wunder_ is working fine."

"Yep," Misato said proudly, "we'll be able to hit the Angels fast and hard no matter where they show up! We also were able to defeat the Zonderians for good when we went to Jupiter!"

Asuka disembarked next, and still looked frazzled from the horrible experience Gildrome had put her through. Gendo immediately took notice of this.

"It's odd, there haven't been any reports of Angel activity since the Eighth Angel attacked," he said.

"They actually ran into another Angel in the other world," Rei said, remembering Asuka's story. "But Kouji Kabuto of the other world was able to defeat it."

"It was able to possess a machine and then turn against us," Ritsuko said. "At least that's what we were told. Its behavior was astonishingly similar to Bardiel's."

 _An Angel...how did it cross into the other world? Does it count as one of the Angels of the Scrolls...or is there something that 00 isn't telling us?_

"I see," Gendo said. "Thank you. Send Units 01, 02 and 00 to maintenance. "

"Got room for Unit 08?" Mari chimed in as she walked out of the ship. "I hope you do."

"I'll...see what I can do," the commander of Nerv said.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lelouch cried out when he heard the news from Sayako, the maid and caretaker for him and Nunnally...apparently Shirley thought that she and Lelouch were an item now, due to the maid (cleverly disguised as Lelouch) kissing the girl in an attempt to keep her attention away from his room.

He absolutely HATED the idea of abandoning the operation now. But if things kept up, his secret would soon be exposed, and Viletta would reveal everything. He had no choice but to return to Ashford with Rolo and get that spy on his side.

"Kallen, I'm going to be returning to Ashford with Rolo. I'm leaving you, C.C., Kaguya and Diethard in charge of the operations of the Black Knights. However, I trust that my fellow commanders will be able to hammer out the basic details of our new group."

"Seriously? But without you..." Kallen replied.

"Captain Misumaru's tactical ability is on par with mine. If you should have trouble in battle, I am sure she can get you out of it. I'll meet you in Orb within one week. And C.C.?"

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"I think it's time I revealed a little of my hand. If I'm going to keep the trust of the other members of DREAM, I can't keep hiding everything, especially if I want Euphemia to be fully accepted..."

* * *

Ohgi sighed as he stared at the picture of himself and Chigusa - or rather, Viletta - having fun and eating pizza together at the Ashford school festival.

Even after she had her memories restored, Ohgi couldn't stop loving her - and when Zero explained that she was a spy working at Ashford Academy under the guise of being a teacher, he fell in love with her all over again.

Oh, what he would give to see that woman, Viletta Nu, just one more time...

His reminiscing was interrupted when Tara, of all people, approached him. She had just been talking with Kallen about a few things and was leaving. Startled, he stuffed the photo into his back pocket.

"Hey, whatcha got there, Ohgi?" Tara asked curiously.

"Nothing...nothing at all," Ohgi replied nervously, sweating a little.

"C'mon, let me see! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Tara giggled.

Ohgi sighed and showed her the picture of him and Viletta. To his relief, Tara didn't recognize her for who she REALLY was.

"Oh, I saw you two at the school festival last year!" Tara chirped. "Are you two still..."

The man shook his head. "Things...got complicated. It was mostly because she was Britannian and I was Japanese...but I still think of her a lot."

Tara smiled. "Love finds a way. It did for me and Janus." Ohgi sighed and smiled. He would have to remember that...

* * *

Euphemia, Kaguya, Empress Tianzi, Alan Igor, Lacus Clyne, C.C., Akatsuki Nagare, Ohgi and Diethard sat around a conference table aboard the _Ikaruga_. Murrue, Milia Jenius, Yurika and Taiga Koutaro were all viewing the conference via video feeds. A whiteboard sat on the far end, where Kaguya was.

"Good, we're all here!" Kaguya said eagerly. "First, in case you're wondering where Zero is, he went off elsewhere to attend to some important business; but he'll be joining us at Orb in a week."

"All right," Alan Igor said with a nod. He had a pretty good idea of where Lelouch was really going, but for the sake of their arrangement, he was going to keep quiet about it.

"So, let's get down to business. Today, I'm going to run an idea Zero and I worked out with you all, and get your input."

"Please...g-go ahead," Lacus said, still uneasy about being part of all this. Her confidence has not returned since the day the Primeval and Protodevlin teamed up to attack GGG's Orbit Base.

"As we all know, the Earth Sphere is dominated by two great factions - the Earth Alliance, and the joint forces of Britannia and ZAFT. Unfortunately, it's become terrifyingly clear that the heads of these respective groups are willing to tear the Earth Sphere apart in the name of achieving their goals."

Even Euphemia had to admit that her father wasn't exactly all there.

"So, I was thinking that the nations and organizations who don't want that to happen - like us - need to pool our resources and come together as a single group...a United Federation of Nations, if you will."

Kaguya took a marker and began to write something on the board - the letters "UFN" on the board.

"As it currently stands, Zero and I have determined we'd like to have Orb join up as one of its core members."

"Is that why we're headed there?" Yurika asked.

"Indeed," Diethard answered. "Having Orb on our side will give us almost exclusive access to Morgenroete. With them and Nergal working with us, we'll certainly have the proper military might to oppose these forces."

"What about me?" Euphemia said. "I'm from Britannia, and the Viceroy of Area 11. What do I have to do with all this?"

"Perhaps I am best to answer this," C.C. said. "Zero feels that it is time he revealed a little more about himself."

 _Looks like Lelouch realized that he can't keep up his deception forever_ , Alan thought. _Smart kid_.

"The man you know as Zero initially had an alternate agenda in his efforts to liberate Area 11, the key word being _initially_ here. He, for reasons he may or he may not divulge in time, has a personal grudge against Britannia and sought nothing less than its destruction."

A murmur filled the room. Only Alan and Euphemia remained silent.

"However, he has decided that Britannia itself is not to blame for his misery, but its current ruler, Charles zi Britannia. As such, he desires that Britannia eventually join the UFN. Of course, it would only be possible if Euphemia were its Empress."

"But I gave up my claim to the throne," Euphemia replied.

"You are still the third Princess of Britannia," C.C. said. "And considering how fair and even-handed you have been in your time as Viceroy, we could think of no one better..."

* * *

"Welcome back, Shinji-kun," Kaworu said with his usual smile as the elevator door opened on one of the upper floors of Nerv headquarters. "I see you are well."

"Hey, Kaworu...listen, can I ask you something?" the pilot of Unit-01 asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"When I was away and you were taking care of Nunnally...did something happen to her when she got the power to summon that Knightmare?" Kaworu knew where this was going, and he already felt bad enough knowing that it was his fault.

"After she came back from the other world, Nunnally was like a completely different person," Shinji continued. "While she could walk and see...she's not the kind person she used to be! She was calling herself 'Nemo' or something, and she says that Nunnally doesn't want to talk anymore...that she's a burden!"

As he said this, Unit-01's pilot became visibly distressed, and Kaworu's Angel heart filled with regret.

"I-I'm sorry, Shinji. It's my fault," the boy-Angel finally said, bowing his head in shame.

"What?!" Shinji exclaimed.

"I was the one who brought her before the Mark Nemo," Kaworu explained somberly, "and encouraged her negative emotions to come out."

"You WHAT?!" Shinji cried as he grabbed the Mark-06's pilot by the collar.

"I thought I was giving her what she wanted...Nunnally-chan wanted the strength to protect those she cared about...she was tired of being helpless and weak. I believed that Mark Nemo would be able to do that...but I had no idea she'd..."

"Liar!" Shinji cried; "You betrayed me...you betrayed Lelouch...and you betrayed Nunnally! We trusted you, and you went and betrayed us!"

"Shinji-kun..."

Then the elevator door opened, and Rei was standing there, all dressed in her school uniform. The pilot of Unit 01 stormed out in a fury, and Rei, only glancing sideways as Shinji walked by, got on. The pilot, realizing he wanted to ask Rei something, turned around as the doors began to close.

He managed to catch a glimpse of Rei slapping Kaworu across the face.

* * *

The timing was almost too perfect. On the very same day the other Evangelion children returned, the next Angel decided to show up - and once again, it appeared miles away from the GeoFront. The Angel appeared near Mt. Fuji, where the sakuradite and Japanium ore mining was going on. Shinji and Rei were sent out to face it.

The Ninth Angel (not counting Ireul), codenamed Armisael, was like unlike any other. It was a simple white ring-shaped thing, a shining strand of DNA that was chasing its own tail. Its color slowly shifted from light blue to light orange and back.

"Shinji, Rei, hold your position," Misato said over the communicator. "We're going to monitor it for a while."

But Rei noticed it was starting to act up and readied her gun. The Angel suddenly disconnected from itself, becoming more like a serpent or a worm and charging straight in.

The Angel pierced Rei's AT Field with the greatest of ease, and started to burrow into Unit 00's body, which began to pulse and throb with thick veins, which also began to form on Rei as well. She tried her hardest to pull it out, but all that achieved was giving the Angel another place to enter, as it started penetrating her hands.

"Get away from her!" Shinji cried, rushing in with sword drawn. He slashed at Armisael, cutting it all the way through...although it quickly reattached its two pieces, and turned on Unit 01...

* * *

 _"Where...am I? Am I...still inside EVA? No...there's...someone else here besides me."_

 _Do you wish to become one with me?_

 _"No...I'm me...not you."_

 _Soon you will be. But for now, I give you this..._

 _Oh...it seems you already have it. Pain...loneliness..sadness. You desire a world where you won't be lonely. You desire a world where he won't be lonely. A world where no one will be lonely._

 _"A world...where no one will be lonely..."_

 _Yes. It would be a nice world. But I don't think you want it badly enough. Shinji and I...can create it together…_

* * *

Lelouch was back at Ashford at last. Thanks to the apparent Angel attack near Mt. Fuji, much of the Britannian military stationed in Area 11 was headed over there, allowing him and Rolo to sneak back inside much more easily, in spite of the lockdown that the attack caused. He also brought along Tara, Janus and all four members of W-0. With Tera away on her honeymoon, the two students could finally get back into the school. W-0, meanwhile, posed as students.

Thankfully, he didn't need to actively look for Sayako, his maid. After all, she was in charge of attending to the room he and Nunnally shared - and it was there that Lelouch found her.

"Oh, master Lelouch," Sayako said when she heard the door open. "You've returned..."

But she was understandably surprised to see Rolo with him when the boy-assassin appeared - instinctively, she pulled out what appeared to be a pair of kunai - knives utilized by ninjas - from her dress.

"Wait, hold on!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Sayako, Rolo is on our side now. I'll explain later, but for now, you'll have to trust me."

"Very well," Sayako replied, putting the knives away. "So, I assume you're here because of my...mistakes."

"Mistakes? She made more than one, big brother?" Rolo exclaimed.

"Yes...one hundred and eight, to be exact," the maid replied humbly. "Considering that I failed to realize that Lelouch was not the 'playboy' type, I had set him up for 108 dates for today..."

Lelouch wasn't sure whether to burst out laughing or start crying.

"However, due to the lockdown as a result of the Angel attack near Osaka," the maid explained, "all of them obviously had to cancel. I believe you owe the Angels a debt of gratitude for this."

Lelouch sighed with relief and regained his composure. He couldn't imagine trying to change the world while having 108 teenage girls after him.

"Well, I'll be here for the week," Lelouch said, "Or for the duration of the lockdown, whichever ends last. Right now, my priority is putting a leash on Viletta. If I can secure the place where the OSI was monitoring me, it shall be a great help for the future."

* * *

Rei snapped out of her trance, her heart racing. During that final moment of her vision, the image of herself became that of someone else. She looked around and saw him struggling against Armisael. Unit 01 was also covered with the same pulsating veins.

"N-no...I won't...let you!" she cried.

Concentrating as hard as she could, she reversed her AT Field's polarity, and started to pull Armisael out of Unit 01, and into Unit 00's own core. The core started to swell and mutate, as if ready to explode.

But before that could happen, Rei then switched her AT Field's polarity back, and managed to yank the Angel out of Unit 00 and held both ends in one hand. She then drew her progressive knife and jammed it through both ends.

The Angel seemed to deflate like a balloon losing its air, then dissolved into the same liquid.

"Rei...that was incredible..." Shinji gasped. "You just..."

Thinking back on her vision, Unit 00's pilot realized just who her mirror image had transformed into in its final moments:

Nunnally Lamperouge.

* * *

Cagalli, dressed in an Orb officer's outfit, hurried along a catwalk with anxious excitement as the _Ikaruga, Nadesico_ and _Archangel_ finished docking in one of the Orb capital's numerous hangars. There was one person she was hoping to see above all others.

As the girl dodged and weaved around the crew of the _Archangel_ , her heart raced, hoping to see him.

She spotted Kira walking down one of the halls. She couldn't believe it at first, yet her heart knew, without a doubt, that it was Kira. Cagalli called out to him as she ran toward him, emotions of all sorts running through her.

Kira was still caught completely by surprise, and found himself pressed against the wall, with Cagalli up against him, tears running down her face, and her fist lightly pounding his chest.

"You...idiot...you jerk..." she sobbed. "I thought you were..."

Kira sighed. "I'm sorry, Cagalli. But, yeah...I'm back."

The Freedom Gundam's pilot put his arms around Cagalli, who did likewise. They didn't notice that Nicol had appeared behind them.

"Um...Kira?" Nicol said, startling the two.

"Oh...um...hey, Nicol," Kira greeted him awkwardly as he and Cagalli stopped hugging; "Just...saying hello to a friend."

At that moment, Daisuke and Hikaru Makiba passed by, and then Cagalli remembered the other reason she was here.

"Hey, Daisuke!" she called out to him.

"Oh, Cagalli. It's been quite some time," Grendizer's pilot said pleasantly. "I'm glad to see you're safe."

"Listen, once you disembark, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Cagalli said. "You can come too, Ms. Makiba."

* * *

"Rolo...what's going on?!" Viletta exclaimed as Rolo when she saw him enter the room in Ashford where the OSI had set up shop, gun pointed at her. "Why are you..."

"Coach Viletta...no...Viletta Nu of the Britannian Office of Special Intelligence," Lelouch said as he followed. "I'm afraid that my 'little brother' is on my side now. Rolo, you did splendidly."

"Thank you, big brother!" Rolo replied, the praise from Lelouch warming his soul like the most beautiful music.

"However...it seems that you have a connection to the Black Knights," the prince continued smugly, walking to the other side of the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the spy retorted.

Lelouch squinted a little. "Does the name Kaname Ohgi ring any bells?" At the mention of that man, Viletta froze up, and Lelouch knew he had the spy right where he wanted her.

"If word of your relationship with him got out," he continued, "you'd lose your position, and I'm sure you worked very hard for it." The dark-skinned woman cursed herself silently - if only Ohgi had been executed that day!

"...What do you want from me?" Viletta asked with a scowl.

"Your cooperation and your silence," Lelouch replied plainly. "This nice little setup you have here would be good as well..."

* * *

"Thank you for accepting our rather selfish request," Murrue said as she bowed respectfully to Uzumi Nara Athha, the Chief Representative of Orb and Cagalli's father. Uzumi was a man approaching old age, with a trimmed goatee and long, dull brown hair with flecks of gray. At last, DREAM had arrived at Orb, and the ships were docked.

"Given the situation," Uzumi said. "I will have to put the crew members and pilots of your group under tight watch for the time being. Please understand."

"No problem," Mu replied. "We've got nothing to hide...I hope, anyway."

"However, this should be a good opportunity for you all to get some rest. Once you are rested, I'll be more than happy to discuss your group's idea."

"Thank you very much, Representative," Murrue replied.

"It's a pity Zero couldn't be with us," the politician replied. "I was hoping to meet him myself."

* * *

There was no end of shock to the employees of Morgenroete when Lowe Gear, the current owner of the missing Astray Red Frame, came waltzing into their headquarters and asked for some resources for working on both the Astray Red and Astray Blue. Unlike the rest of DREAM, Lowe's status as a Junker gave him free reign.

His status as a Junk Guild member also gave him immunity from any sort of prosecution for stealing the two prototype mobile suits, especially considering that the company had abandoned them when Heliopolis blew up; it also helped that he had access to the Junk Guild's rather deep pockets.

With a constant twinkle of excitement in his eye, Lowe immediately took charge of the process of upgrading the Blue Frame, directing various flustered workers (whose paychecks were coming out of the fee he had paid).

But a few hours into the process, several familiar faces showed up: Guy, Leo, and Liger Shishioh. Also entering was a large plane-like vehicle with teal accents.

"Well, well, fancy running into you here!" Leo said happily. "Who would have thought we'd see each other again so soon!"

"I see you're working on something as well, Lowe Gear," Guy said. "That looks like Gai Murakumo's Astray Blue Frame."

"Yep. This baby's gonna be able to fight even better than before!" Lowe said proudly. "Too bad I couldn't get the upgrade done in time for the Z-Master...what about you guys? Where's your lion buddy, Guy?"

"Galeon is taking a nice long rest after his many hard battles," the cyborg replied. "That's why my father and uncle created PhantomGao here."

"We utilized the data we had on Galeon as a base for PhantomGao, so things went much faster than expected!" Leo said with a grin, twirling his mustache. "All we're doing here is putting on a few parts we didn't have, and then we can begin testing!

"Yes! Hopefully we can have Final Fusion up and running by the end of the month! The sooner Project GaoFighGar is completed, the better!"

"I still think we shouldn't have outsourced the manufacturing of GaoFar's remaining parts," said the voice of a serious-sounding young girl. Lowe looked over and saw a girl, probably no older than five or six years old, in a frilly white and blue outfit, with a blue ribbon tied in bows on either side of her head.

"Hey, who let this little kid in here?" Lowe said. "This place is dangerous for tykes like..."

"If I wasn't involved in this project, I wouldn't be here," the girl replied. "Idiot."

"Oh...I apologize for her behavior," Guy said with a chuckle as he picked up the girl and had her sit on his shoulder. "This is Alouette. She created the Program Drive for GaoFighGar's Final Fusion sequence."

 _Man, it's like she's an even brattier version of that Ruri Hoshino girl..._

* * *

Muruta Azrael drummed his fingers impatiently as he presided over a meeting of Atlantic Federation officials, who were discussing the Alliance's current political and military situation.

"We've constantly been requesting Orb to help, but Uzumi Nara Athha continually turns us away!" one official said, slamming his fist on the table.

"Yes, that's true," Azrael said. "They should be obliged to help. After all, our people are risking their lives to protect the Earth from mankind's greatest enemy."

"Azrael, we wish you wouldn't put it in quite those terms," another politician said grimly; "We are not Blue Cosmos." Azrael chuckled under his breath at this comment - the other politicians didn't see the irony...with him at the head of the Atlantic Federation, Blue Cosmos' policies were the Federation's.

"Fine...but why should we continue to recognize a nation that continues to hide behind its own rhetoric?" Azrael continued. "With both Britannia and ZAFT breathing down our necks, there's no more room for neutrality. Even if they are an independent nation, they are still a nation on Earth, and should be cooperating with the Alliance military, who is its protector...am I wrong?"

A murmur filled the room.

"And furthermore, I've received word from our agents that they've allowed those terrorists known as DREAM into their borders, with open arms no less."

Azrael knew he had the group's attention.

"Gentlemen, I'll lead the negotiations with Orb. After all, they have a mass driver, which we direly need. If we can secure the one on Giga Float, so much the better...and taking Victoria from ZAFT means we will have three!"

"And what will do you if Orb continues to deny our requests?"

"We'll have an opportunity to test THEM. It should be very exciting..."

* * *

Tera couldn't believe it. Of all the times the Emperor has to call her back to Area 11, it was during her honeymoon, and having only spent two out of the seven planned days in the beautiful Sandwich Islands. But with the situation there getting more unstable by the day, it was little surprise that she would be called back at some point.

But now she was back, and was waiting to meet someone in the pouring rain. Soon enough, she spotted him: Jeremiah Gottwald, who had an umbrella in one hand, and a bottle of some sort of alcoholic drink in the other.

However, Jeremiah, in addition to tracking down C.C. and Lelouch, had one extra mission...to make sure that his Geass Canceler wouldn't work on someone who possessed a "perfect" Geass...one like Charles zi Britannia's.

As he approached the Knight of Eleven, Jeremiah opened up the opaque artificial eyelid covering his Geass-negating eye.

No reaction on her part. For all Jeremiah knew, Charles' perfect Geass was able to maintain its hold on the Knight of Eleven, and he could use the Canceler in her presence without fear of awakening her memories, as V.V. had hoped. Only one who bore a Code could overcome that level of Geass.

"Tera Zifell, Knight of Eleven."

"Jeremiah Gottwald, aka Orange Boy."

Jeremiah took the name in stride, and cordially opened the door of the restaurant they were near. It was one of the Tokyo Settlement's more high-end places, meant for aristocrats and other wealthy members of the Britannian populace.

The two followed the waiter to a table and sat down before picking up the menus. After a few minutes of perusing it silently, both made their choices and laid the menus down.

"So, I hear His Majesty dragged you back here from a honeymoon, to Prince Clovis no less," he said, pouring himself a glass of the orange champagne he had come to enjoy. "Care for a drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Tera replied. "But yeah, he did. So, I was told you'd fill me in on the situation here."

Jeremiah looked around, making sure no one suspicious was listening before leaning forward and speaking quietly to the Knight.

"My superiors have determined that Lelouch Lamperouge has indeed regained his memories and is once again in the role of Zero," Jeremiah said; "I've come here to capture him and C.C., his accomplice, so that the threat they pose can be snuffed out once and for all. However, I believe we will need to coordinate both of our skills to apprehend them."

He extracted a piece of paper from his coat pocket and handed it to her. It contained a list of carefully typed instructions. Tera looked them over, nodded, and pocketed them.

"This looks doable," she said with a smile. "Trapping him in the Ikebukuro station...it's so simple, he'd never anticipate it."

Jeremiah nodded, still starring at Tera wistfully. "I'm sorry but you have the same spark and skill as Lady Marianne did, just like everyone says she did. No wonder His Majesty wanted you to be a Knight of the Round and Clovis' wife."

"Yeah, I get that from everybody," Tera said with a sigh. She looked out the window, and spotted Shirley walking down the sidewalk. Just then, Jeremiah's opaque eyelid which covered his Geass Canceler flipped open. As Shirley passed by, the Canceler, automatically programmed to sense the presence of those affected by Geass and negate its effect, went to work.

The twin Geasses set by Lelouch was instantly wiped away...as was the one set by Charles. It turned out that the Geass Canceler could even dispel a "perfect" Geass.

The girl froze mid-step as her memories poured back into her. Like Lelouch before her, she remembered everything. But instead of filling her with confidence, the events she suddenly remembered filled her with terror.

Shirley glanced over at the window and saw Tera waving to her. But to the Knight's surprise, her friend suddenly started running away, as if she had seen a ghost.

"That's funny," the assassin exclaimed as he gently tapped his eye. "I could have sworn this thing was adjusted properly."

"What is that thing on your eye, anyway?" Tera asked.

"That is classified information, my lady," he replied politely.

"I order you to tell me - and as a Knight of the Round, I outrank everyone in the Empire except His Majesty and the other Knights, so you have to obey."

Jeremiah again looked around to make sure no one was listening, leaned forward and whispered.

"It is a Geass Canceler," he said. "It dispels almost any Geass, and prevents me from being affected by such powers for longer than a few moments."

A Geass Canceler...it would be a perfect tool to use against Zero and Lelouch. Just then, the waiter returned.

"Are you ready to order, sir and madame?"

* * *

Ikebukuro, the commercial center of the Tokyo Settlement, filled to the brim with shops, restaurants, and enormous department stores, one of which was connected to the train station. It was here, atop the roof of one particular store, that Shirley tried to make sense of everything with Lelouch and Suzaku.

The Britannian redhead rattled off summaries of different events that she remembered both Lelouch and Suzaku being present at, but the latter, due to Charles' Geass, just couldn't seem to remember. Yet the Japanese student continually insisted with the deepest sincerity that he and Lelouch were still friends.

Even so, it was becoming clearer and clear to Shirley that Lelouch was alone. Even if he had his pseudo-sibling Rolo, he was still living a double life, lying out of both sides of his mouth because he had no choice. How could she hate him, even if he did kill her father? Surely, it must weigh heavily on his soul.

Suddenly, Lelouch's phone rang. It was Rolo.

"Big brother! Jeremiah Gottwald...he's alive."

Lelouch felt like he should have been surprised, yet with Clovis appearing out of nowhere, he should have expected as much from Orange Boy.

"He's an Order assassin now, and my Geass didn't work on him!"

"Assassin? What do you mean by that?" Lelouch said, trying to make sure Suzaku didn't hear him. But the Knight of Seven could still tell that Lelouch wasn't taking a call from a friend - he knew his body language very well.

"I'm not sure, but don't do anything rash! Sayako and I are on our way!"

With that, Lelouch hung up.

"Something up?" Suzaku asked. "That didn't sound like a call from a friend."

But suddenly, Shirley lightly slapped him on the back of the head.

"Suzaku, can't it wait?" the girl said, pushing Suzaku along. "I'd like to talk with you alone for a bit. Let's head back to campus." The Knight of Seven sighed and started walking on his own.

 _This place is going to become a battlefield soon...Even if he is my enemy,_ Lelouch thought; _I can't think of a better person to trust Shirley's safety to than Suzaku._

Thankfully, Lelouch had other ways to stall for time.

* * *

"Suzaku, I need to tell you something," Shirley said as she and Suzaku started off in another direction.

"Yeah, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" the Knight of Seven asked.

"I...love Lulu."

Suzaku was obviously surprised at this - after all, Zero had killed her father...how could she love anyone like that?

"Do you...hate him?" Shirley then asked. "Surely you couldn't have forgotten all those fun times you had together!"

"I did like him...once, a long time ago," Suzaku replied. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you before."

"Did you have a fight?" the red-headed Britannian asked. "You were so close last year, but now..."

Suzaku bowed his head. "He did something I can't forgive him for."

"Nothing is completely unforgivable!" Shirley replied sincerely; "It just means you're having trouble forgiving him. As for me...I forgave him a while ago."

Suddenly, it dawned on Suzaku what she meant. _Is that why she..._

But before he could finish his thought, a muffled explosion filled the air, and a crowd of people came screaming out of the station as what seemed to be a massive, billowing cloud of smoke poured out of the area. Police and firefighters soon rushed to the scene. Seeing this, Suzaku and Shirley rushed over.

"Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi," the young man said, showing a badge that was testament of his status to two nearby policemen, both Britannians. In spite of his status as an Eleven, the two policemen still stood to attention, as they would in response to a superior.

"My lord!"

"This could be a terrorist act," Suzaku continued as he slipped on his communication headset, usually worn in his Knightmare Frame. "From hereon, I'll take charge of coordinating policing and firefighting efforts in this situation."

"Yes, my lord!" the two policemen replied.

"Oh, and I'd like you to protect that girl over there," he said, turning toward Shirley to point her out. "She's my friend."

* * *

"Damn it, I can't see a thing in this fog," Tera said over her radio to Jeremiah, who was scanning one of the middle floors of the station. "At least he didn't start an actual fire." As planned, they were chasing Lelouch, who had been reported to be somewhere inside the building.

"So no luck on your end?" Jeremiah said. He looked around, his cybernetic eye scanning his surroundings for his target. Soon enough, he spotted Lelouch hurrying up the now-stopped escalators.

"I see him," the cyborg then said with a small grin as he started to follow him. "I'll chase him up to the middle platform as we planned."

"How long can you keep Lelouch there?" Tera replied, coughing a bit. "I don't know if I can get there to help you trap him soon enough."

"Don't worry, Knight of Eleven..." Jeremiah Gottwald replied confidently as he hastened his steps. "He won't escape me."

* * *

Suzaku was prepared for almost anything - if Lelouch really had reawakened his memories, then he would surely try something. That was why he had brought in some soldiers with Sutherlands to reinforce the Knightpolice in the area , as well as a quartet of MP Great Mazingers. As a precaution, everyone in a six-block radius was evacuated.

 _With this amount of fighting power, I'm sure we can capture him._

But it seemed that even Lelouch had anticipated this…

"Sir Kururugi," one of the soldiers four Knightmares and two unknown machines are approaching! They appeared out of thin air!"

"All units, prepare for battle!" Suzaku ordered, "We can't let these terrorists wreak…"

But before he could finish the command, the four Alexanders, Lifthrasir Titania and Granlif Yggdrasil rushed in. The Alexanders peppered the area with gunfire. Lifthrasir fired a few beam shots and Granlif fired a Visor Beam. Suzaku narrowly dodged the latter's attack.

"Jan, let's try to only lure the soldiers away!" Tara said as she swooped around for another pass. "Leave Kururugi and the rescue crews to do their thing!"

"Why can't we just capture him here?" Janus said, noticing the Knight of Seven frantically trying to coordinate the rescue effort and the defense simultaneously. "I could probably..."

"Leave him, Olendra," Lelouch replied almost indignantly. "As things currently stand, he will not rejoin us voluntarily!"

"The Knightmares are all us," Ayano said. "You two can handle those Great Mazingers!"

With a grin, Tara and Janus focused their attention on the four mass-production Super Robots as they took aim with their Atomic Punches.

"Atomic Punch, eh?" Janus quipped as he readied Granlif Yggdrasil's own fists. "Okay, two can play at that game... **KARMA KNUCKLE!** " He fired the two rocket fists, which quickly struck two of the MP Greats. But instead of piercing them all the way through, the hands grabbed on to their chests and pulled them upward, high into the sky.

Janus then charged up a Gran Fire, but waited for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Xengar asked. "Waiting for the pilots to eject?" Janus nodded. After a few seconds, he saw the Brain Condors fly off the Mazingers' heads and flee .

"Now! **GRAAAAN FIIREEEEEEEEE!** "

The beam of intense heat energy instantly incinerated the fake Mazingers, leaving not even a trace of dust. Meanwhile, Tara had opened portals underneath the two other fake Mazingers, and then annihilated them with a Lifthra Rifle Double Mode.

All of this happened in the span of eight seconds.

"Done!" Tara chirped.

"Man, even without **THE POWER** , these machines are insane," Janus said. "I actually had to hold back a little!"

"Let's keep an eye on things from above," Lifthrasir's pilot then suggested. "They may call for more reinforcements."

* * *

Tera wandered through the slowly dispersing fog, fuming with frustration. She couldn't see Shirley, gun in hand, walking on the floor three floors directly above her. The Britannian girl had fled from her protectors in search of Lelouch, and had picked the gun off the floor, where it rested after being dropped by a murdered security guard.

Then Tera heard her classmate call out someone's name, her voice echoing through the halls.

"Rolo!"

Tera's heart nearly stopped.

 _Oh no...if he's here and Shirley's here, then..._

The Knight of Eleven rushed about, looking for a way to get to Shirley before something terrible happened…

* * *

"Mariaaaa, I brought that person you wanted to meet!" Cagalli said with an excited smile on her face as she entered Maria Grace Fleed's room in the hospital.

Daisuke stepped into the room, elated beyond belief. Maria too, gasped and began to weep joyfully.

"Duke..."

"Maria!" Daisuke cried out. The Fleedian prince ran over and embraced his sibling. Now twice he had regained someone he was so sure he had lost.

"Maria, how did you manage to survive?! I was so sure that you had..."

"One of our servants helped me escape Fleed before its destruction," Maria began to explain as she wiped her tears; "and tried to find another planet with an environment similar to our home."

"It's lucky then that you found Earth."

"Actually, we didn't know where to start. As we wandered, our ship got caught in some sort of weird vortex. It somehow transported us to this planet where we crashed. The next thing I knew, I woke up here."

"Our soldiers found her vessel near the shore," Cagalli continued. "The old man with her was dead, but you somehow survived...even if it did take a few weeks to patch you up."

"Call it luck, I guess," Maria replied. "Or maybe I just wanted to see you again so much, Duke, that it was the only thing keeping me alive."

"So, what will you do now, Maria?" Cagalli asked. "It looks like the doctors think you're well enough to go out again."

"Well, since you have control of Grendizer, I'm going to fight alongside you! Let me use one of the Spazers!"

"But, Maria, I couldn't..."

"Hey, no buts, mister!" Maria replied angrily. "There's no way I'm letting you bear all the burden of fighting Vega!"

As Daisuke and Maria went back and forth, Cagalli sighed.

 _It must be nice having a sibling. Now I wish I had one..._

* * *

Jeremiah reached the train platform, where he at last had him cornered - the boy who was giving V.V. and Charles so much trouble. There was a train parked nearby, with devices of unknown nature on top - but only Lelouch knew what they were for.

"A mechanical body...a Geass Canceler...your tenacity is top-class, Orange Boy," Lelouch said, panting a lot from the long chase.

"Tenacity, perhaps," Jeremiah chuckled. "But more than that, it is loyalty!"

"Loyalty..." Lelouch growled. "What makes that emperor so worthy of loyalty at all?"

Lelouch pressed a button on the small trigger device in his hand. But this time, it didn't set off any bombs or set off more smoke. It opened hatches on top of each of the adjacent train cars, and extended the devices, which began emitting an all-too-familiar energy wave.

Jeremiah suddenly ceased moving, the mechanical components of his body creaking to a stop.

"Hmph, just as I thought," Lelouch chuckled. "Your body uses sakuradite as an energy source."

"A...Gefjun...Disturber..." Jeremiah grunted as he struggled to make even his jaw move.

"So, you did your homework, Orange. Then you must know that when this sakuradite disruption system is complete...it will paralyze every important city function in the train's route...in short, the Tokyo Settlement will grind to a halt - just like you have."

Jeremiah twitched a bit.

"Thank you, my friend, for serving as my guinea pig," the prince said snidely, "but now, I must ask something else of you..."

 _No...for His Majesty's sake...for her sake...I must..._

"Where is the location of the Geass Order?!" Lelouch demanded. "Where is V.V.?!"

"No...it...is YOU...who will talk!" Jeremiah grunted. Out of sheer force of will, the cyborg suddenly began to move again, even though the Gefjun Disturbers should have kept him paralyzed. Even though he was moving slowly, the sheer determination in his eyes sent chills of awe and fear down Lelouch's spine.

But Jeremiah's forced approach was still taking a toll on his organic parts. With every step he took, blood began to flow out of his Geass Canceler like tears, as well as down his arm.

"After all..." the cyborg grunted, using every ounce of strength just to move. "I have...my reasons...to maintain...my loyalty..."

 _That's impossible! He shouldn't be able to move! Is this...is this more of the power of the human heart?_

"I must know the truth...Lelouch...why did you...take up the role...of Zero? Why turn against your homeland and your own father?!"

Lelouch figured that if he was going to go down, the least he could do is give the man the information he came for.

"Because I am Lelouch vi Britannia."

Jeremiah stopped moving when he recognized the name.

"My father, the Emperor of Britannia, let my mother be killed...and in doing so, he robbed my little sister Nunnally of her sight, her legs...and our futures!"

Jeremiah couldn't believe his ears. This was him...Lady Marianne's young son.

"I...understand your pain," he sobbed. "Because I...was there..."

"With my mother?" Lelouch gasped. This was news to him.

"Yes...it was my first assignment as a royal guard," Jeremiah gasped as he struggled just to stay upright; "To guard Lady Marianne, whom I loved and respected with all my heart...but I failed!"

Jeremiah's legs couldn't hold him up any longer and he dropped onto his hands and knees. Yet still he moved forward, even though he had to crawl.

"I couldn't protect her! I failed to show the full extent of my loyalty to her!"

Suddenly, Jeremiah finally put two and two together.

"Master Lelouch...you became Zero for Lady Marianne's sake...didn't you?"

Lelouch wasn't sure what to make of this.

"You...didn't come here...to kill me?"

"My loyalty is not to V.V..." Jeremiah said weakly, "But to Lady Marianne..." Tears of joy streamed out of Jeremiah's right eye as his body was about ready to completely give out.

Lelouch couldn't possibly let this man, who held such love and respect for his mother die. He pressed the button again, retracting the Gefjun Disturbers. Instantly, the sakuradite engine in Jeremiah's body started up again, revitalizing the man.

He looked up at Marianne's son, awestruck as his Geass Canceler eye opened again. Lelouch realized that he just may have a chance to set everything right...to get Suzaku back on his side. He bent down and placed his hands on the cyborg's shoulders.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, your loyalty is still needed."

Jeremiah smiled, his heart filled with joy.

"Yes...Your Majesty!"

"Now, was anyone helping you?" the prince asked.

"Yes...Tera Zifell, the Knight of Eleven," Lelouch's newest minion replied. "Her machine is nearby..."

* * *

"I love Lulu. What about you?" Shirley said sincerely, her voice echoing through the building, even as she gripped the gun she had found, her finger perched on the trigger. She had run into Rolo as she was going up the building, while he was coming down.

"I love him too," Rolo replied. "He's my only brother."

"Then you're on his side, aren't you?" Shirley said excitedly as she removed her finger from the trigger. "Please, let me join you! I...I want to protect him too! I want him to be happy again, and so he can be with his sister Nunnally, and Miss Euphemia as well!"

Rolo leered a bit, too focused on Shirley to hear someone running up the stopped escalators. His facade of being an innocent, shy student fell away for a moment, revealing that of the cold-hearted killer.

 _No...I'm the one who's going to do it. No one else_.

But as he raised his own gun and prepared to pull the trigger, he heard Tera call out to Shirley and turned around.

 _The Knight of Eleven...she's here too?!_

"Rolo!"

Tera launched herself at Lelouch's "little brother", twin knives drawn. Rolo fired a few times, but the Knight was able to avoid the bullets, though just barely. She came down on Rolo, who dodged as well. He didn't want to risk using his Geass again so soon, lest she be immune to it as well.

"Shirley, what are you doing here? Run!"

Shirley nodded and rushed down the stairs, leaving the Knight and the assassin to duke it out.

As she descended down a floor, she saw Lelouch come up the escalator nearby. He stopped, shocked at seeing her again.

"Shirley, what are you doing here?" Lelouch exclaimed, fearful for the girl's safety. "You need to get out!"

But to his surprise, she started tearing up, and then tackled him, holding him tightly.

"Oh, Lulu...I'm so glad I found you! There's...so much...I need to talk about."

"Shirley, let's get out of here..."

"Ever since my memories returned...I've been so scared...everywhere I looked, I saw things that weren't right. A fake teacher, classmates without memories...I felt like the whole world was lying to me; like it was watching my every move."

She opened her eyes and gazed into Lelouch's.

"But now I understand. That's the kind of world you've been fighting against, all alone, hasn't it?"

Lelouch felt like this would be the sort of speech one would make as one lay dying, and yet she was very much alive.

"Yes...all alone. That's why...why I want to be the one person you could be honest with. That's because...I...I..."

"Shirley?"

"I love you, Lulu. Even if you did get my father caught up in all this, I can't hate you. Even when you erased and tampered with my memories, I just...fell in love with you again, I guess."

Lelouch saw Rolo coming down the stairs, bleeding from several knife wounds. Tera soon followed, her outfit torn up somewhat. However, she stared in dismay at Shirley embracing Lelouch.

"Shirley...why are you..."

She stared angrily at Lelouch and bared her knives. To her further shock, Shirley got off of Lelouch and pointed her gun at the Knight.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Lulu!" she cried. "You may be my friend, Tera, but I'll shoot you if I have to! I swear, I'll shoot you to protect him!"

Tera, however, couldn't bring herself to attack Shirley. She had already saved her from the now-wounded Rolo, and it was obvious to her that Lelouch was controlling her with Geass.

And to make things worse still, Jeremiah came back up the stairs, following Lelouch closely.

"Your Majesty, we must..."

"Don't tell me..." Tera said with a small chuckle. "You're on his side now too, Jeremiah Gottwald?"

"I am only on his side because he wishes to avenge Lady Marianne, his mother, who was taken from him by the machinations of scheming men!"

Tera, after a moment's pause, put her weapons away.

"I see. If you're not on HIS side, then you can't be all bad." With that, she turned away and started down the escalator.

"Wait, Tera!" Shirley called out. "Where are you going?!"

"Where else? I'm going to eliminate that boy who is not a boy, and his Geass Order...I'll destroy it, their sins and the very existence of Geass itself! It's a power no one should have! I'll avenge everyone who has ever suffered under it!"

Rolo trembled a bit.

"Oh, by the way, Lelouch..." the Knight of Eleven said without turning back toward him; "Just because you and I have a common enemy doesn't mean I'm going to play nice with you. You're still His Majesty's enemy, and as a Knight of the Round, that makes you my enemy. Stay out of my way or else."

Without another word, she continued downward. Once she was out of sight, Lelouch contacted his subordinates.

"Amakuni! Olendra! W-0! Come in!" he barked.

"We read ya, Zero," Ryou answered.

"Tera Zifell is headed your way," "Amakuni and W-0 - your new objective is to capture her alive! If she uses her machine, disable it if you can!"

"Roger," Hyuga said.

"Olendra, I'll need someone to carry me and a few others out of the area," the prince then ordered.

"Gotcha, boss-man!" Janus said. As he looked around, he noticed that Shirley was gone. But she soon returned with a black ski mask and a pair of sunglasses.

"You'll need this if you want to keep your identity safe," the girl said. Lelouch smiled as he took them from her and put them on just as Granlif Yggdrasil appeared in the window...

* * *

The remaining soldiers had been routed, and the smoke had dissipated when Tara and W-0 returned to the area.

"There she is," Tara said, finally getting a good look at her doppelganger for the first time. "The one who stole my life from me!"

Tera looked up while a confused Suzaku looked on.

"So, you've come back, fake," she said, leering at Lifthrasir Titania. "I see you've got a new machine." Just then, the four Alexanders appeared.

"Tera!" Ayano called out. Seeing the familiar Knightmares and hearing the voice of her former comrade filled the Knight of Eleven with anger - she clenched her fists tightly and shook her head.

"...You guys…" she growled. "Damn it, you guys! I told you! I told you to get away from Zero! Or has this fake stolen you from me too?!"

As the Alexander Liberte rushed in to grab her, a portal opened in front of it and Mimir Dysphoria appeared, blocking Hyuga's path. She rushed over to it, leaped through the Threshold that formed on its foot and entered the cockpit. Suzaku took this chance to make a run for it...without the Lancelot, he couldn't hope to help to his fellow Rounds.

But Tera wasn't planning on fighting here - or at all.

"I don't have time to play right now," she said. "I've got to find out the truth! The truth of my memories!" With that, she took off into the air, with Lifthrasir Titania and the Alexanders following her.

As they pursued, Tara quickly closed the distance between her and Mimir - Lifthrasir Titania was superior to Mimir in terms of overall performance.

"You want the truth?" she yelled as she fired her rifles. "They're fakes, just like you are! You're being used by Britannia, by that monster Charles!" But Tera had anticipated the attack, and dodged - her skill as a pilot and her ability to instantly sense her foe's intentions made them even.

"I am one of His Majesty's Rounds!" the Knight of Eleven declared as she readied Mimir's attack drones. "I am his sword and his shield, and chose to be used as such!" The three crow-like machines rushed at Lifthrasir, but were quickly shot down. But Tera had anticipated this, and rushed in, finally scoring a blow on her opponent with her machine's tonfas.

"Only because HE manipulated your memories!" Tara yelled as she countered, only for Tera to block.

"He would never do that!" Tera cried angrily as Mimir extended a pair of rainbow light wings.

" **OPEN YOUR EYES!"** Tara screamed as Lifthrasir Titania extended two pairs. As they clashed, the light wings began to wrap around them both and a sudden feeling of vertigo overcame both pilots...

* * *

"What?!" Yurika exclaimed after hearing the Earth Alliance's demands in a conference room inside the Orb Union base. She was joined by Lord Uzumi, Simon, Ruri, Ohgi, Diethard, Murrue and numerous Orb politicians. "They'll invade Orb unless you disarm all of your forces, disband your government and surrender DREAM to their military authorities...ALL within 72 hours?!"

"It's just like with the Jovians," Murrue said grimly. "They intend to simply subjugate your nation whether through force or by threat of it."

"What a joke...they're not even bothering to keep up appearances after losing Panama," Uzumi sighed. "That damned Atlantic Federation...they're no different than ZAFT and the Britannian Empire."

"I take it you're not going to budge?" Diethard asked.

"Indeed...our stance remains the same - Orb will not help the Alliance, nor will we hand your group over to them."

"Yep...once again we wholeheartedly throw ourselves into a battle against a military superpower," Ruri said, rolling her eyes. "To be honest, the fact we've survived this long is nothing short of a miracle...or rather, a long string of miracles."

"Ruri's right," Ohgi said. "We don't know how much longer our luck will hold out."

"C'mon guys, have a little more faith in yourselves!" Simon said. "As long as we give it our all and believe in ourselves, we'll come out on top for sure!"

"Your optimism is admirable, Simon," Uzumi said with a small smile. "But I do not think victory is possible, even with your help. I have long ago planned for this situation, and it's time to put tha plan into action."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Murrue asked. "It's the least we can do to repay you for your hospitality?"

"Yes, there is," Cagalli's father replied. "I suggest you take notes, though."

* * *

Tara shook her head as the light wings on both machines disappeared. But when she looked around, she realized something - she wasn't in Lifthrasir's cockpit anymore. Yet the cockpit she was in felt equally familiar.

 _This is...Mimir Dysphoria's cockpit,_ she thought; _How did I end up here?!_

Tara then felt something unfamiliar on her left ring finger. She looked over and saw the engagement ring that Clovis had given her. But she frantically pulled it off and threw it away as if it were something vile.

"Memory merge and consciousness transfer successful," Xemmey's voice came over Mimir's communicator. "You're finally back to your original self."

"What do you mean?" Tara exclaimed as both machines landed. "I'm in Tera's body for some reason."

"The girl called 'Tera' was your original body and soul," the AI explained. "But it was being controlled by an artificial personality created by an unknown power..."

"The Emperor's Geass!" Tara exclaimed, realizing the answer. "But then what was the body I was in before?!"

"A temporary shell created from cosmic dust by Lifthrasir in order to preserve your consciousness and true memories until it had unlocked Chesed-level permissions. Now that you've unlocked them, I was able to transfer your consciousness back into your original body."

"So, I guess that temporary body's gone now. But judging by the fact that I remember everything she did, I must also have Tera's memories."

"And what about Tera's personality?" "Did she disappear?"

"That, I cannot say for sure. It may depend on how strong her will was. While 'Tera' was an artificial personality that was created by Charles zi Britannia's memory-rewriting Geass, it was still based off of yours."

"Tara! Tera!" Ayano's voice said. "What's going on?"

"Xemmey, explain everything to them on the way back," Tara said in Tera's tone of voice. "I'm going to pick up where Tera left off...and tell Zero not to leave without me."

"Understood," Xemmey replied. With that, Tara spurred Mimir off toward the house of her father's family...

* * *

Lelouch was positively beside himself with joy and excitement. Knowing that Shirley's memories, rewritten and sealed by Charles' Geass power, were restored, he now had an incredibly powerful tool...a tool capable of countering even his father's fearsome gaze. With Jeremiah Gottwald and his Geass Canceler on his side, More importantly, Lelouch now had the means to restore Suzaku's memories.

And now that Shirley was willing to stand by his side, Lelouch felt it was time that she learned the truth. He told her everything - about Geass, about C.C., about how he was Zero, and finally, about how his father had indeed manipulated the entire student council's memories, including Suzaku.

"And it was Jeremiah who restored my memories, right, Lulu?"

"Yes, but it was inadvertent," the former Geass Order assassin replied. "As you passed by, my Geass Canceler just happened to activate on its own. It seems a great number of happy coincidences have brought all this to pass... it's as if something or someone is trying to steer history in a particular direction."

"I know," Rolo said. "If the Knight of Eleven hadn't shown up, I might have done something horrible...and who knows how you might have reacted, big brother?"

Lelouch nodded, but had something else on his mind. He dialed his old friend's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Suzaku, it's me. I wanted to meet with you, just the two of us."

Jeremiah quickly sensed what Marianne's son was up to, and smiled broadly.

"Where? By the Kururugi Shrine," Lelouch continued. "How about tomorrow afternoon, after class? Great! I'll see you then!"

With that, Lelouch hung up, satisfied and excited. He was so happy, he even felt like hugging Rolo for a moment.

"Jeremiah...tomorrow afternoon, we're getting Suzaku back..."

* * *

 _Yeah, I decided to reunite Tara and Tera earlier than in the original fic. But don't think that Tera's personality is gone...it'll be playing an important role in the events to come. Also, yay for Shirley not being dead! Anyway, next time…_

 _-DREAM arrives in the nation of Orb and makes them an offer to join a new world entity making up the smaller nations of the Earth Sphere! But it seems the Earth Alliance is gunning for them, and is ready to lay siege on the neutral nation in order to get their hands on our heroes! Meanwhile, Lelouch prepares to make his biggest gamble - to get Suzaku back on his side! Can DREAM hold out against the forces at Muruta Azrael's beck and call in time for Zero and the others to return and evacuate the people?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 59: Decisive Fire! The Taste of Redemption!**_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	91. Chapter 59

_Yep, it's another combined chapter...sort of. But now that Tara and Tera are back together much sooner, how will things play out? Read on and see!_

* * *

 **Chapter 59 - Decisive Fire! The Taste of Redemption!**

DREAM's forces, including mech pilots and flagship crew members all gathered in the hangar as the commanders prepared to brief them on the situation.

"I know that many of you are tired from your battle at the Chinese Federation," Tohdoh began, "But right now, we must go to battle again. Captain Ramius will give you the details."

Murrue stepped in front of the crowd, sighed, and began her explanation...

"As we speak, a large Earth Alliance fleet is preparing to head for Orb. Their reason for doing this is that unless Orb joins forces with the Alliance against the PLANTs, they will consider it to be an ally of ZAFT."

"The government of Orb continues to remind them of its status as a neutral nation and advocate for a peaceful solution. Unfortunately, based on the Alliance's last reaction, we're operating under the assumption that they will attack at 0900 hours two days after tomorrow. As such, the citizens have been ordered to evacuate the city and any areas near military facilities. Meanwhile the Orb military is taking up a defensive position and preparing for the worst."

"As things stand, DREAM is a military force that answers to no nation. Thus, no authority outside our own can give us orders over what to do in this situation, and even we commanders cannot exert any authority over you without your consent. You are individuals that are free to decide for yourselves whether you will fight or not."

"Therefore, you must now choose whether to fight for Orb or not. Those who wish to leave DREAM should depart as soon as possible and follow the evacuation orders given out by Orb's government…"

Once Murrue was finished, she watched to see how they would react. To no one's surprise (except hers), not a single soul appeared to be in any hurry to leave. Even Kuzzey, who was understandably champing at the bit to get to safety, didn't want to show it. They all stood firm, ready to prepare for the Earth Alliance's attack.

"Thank you, all. Thank you for believing in us...a-as unreliable as we may be!"

* * *

At the Zifell household, Tara's uncles were all off on other affairs, leaving the women and the servants at home. Thus, they weren't ready for the unexpected return of the prodigal daughter. She was on a mission to get answers, and she knew the one person who could provide them.

"Porter!" Tara yelled, Tera's memories allowing her to know the name of the head butler. The man soon appeared, a little rattled at the girl's behavior.

"Y-yes, milady?" he stammered.

"Where's my mother?" she asked.

"S-she's in the second-floor parlor with Lady Elina having afternoon tea," the butler replied. Without another word, Tara rushed off toward the stairs. Once the servant had composed himself, he realized something was amiss.

 _Where's her ring?_ he thought, _Lady Tera never takes off her engagement ring except to bathe or sleep!_

* * *

Inanna and Elina sat in the parlor, enjoying their afternoon tea and making pleasant conversation when the door burst open.

"Tera," Inanna said, "welcome…"

"Shut up, liar!" Tara yelled. The two women let out a cry of alarm when Tara pulled out a knife and flicked the door closed with her foot.

"Tera, what's going...?" Elina exclaimed before quickly realizing it - Tera had regained her memories...and it seemed Inanna got that message as well.

"So, I see you've recovered your memories," the prioress said with a sigh. "I was positive that His Majesty had written to a blank..." But Tara shut Inanna up by pressing the tip of the knife to her throat.

"I want the truth now," Tara said calmly, although her eyes betrayed a blazing anger. "Who do you really work for? Where are Paul and Alia? Who really killed my parents?!"

"...All of those questions have the same answer," Inanna replied; "The Geass Order." Seeing that Inanna was cooperating, Tara sheathed her knife. Even though this woman was not her mother, the girl felt guilty about pulling the knife at all...was it a result of Tera's remaining influence?

"Tea?" Elina asked, seeing that the situation had calmed down a little. "We have a lot to talk about, and you could use a little relaxing." Tara awkwardly accepted and sat down.

"I apologize for threatening you," she said to her false mother. "Please, tell me everything you know about them...and what your standing is." Inanna smiled, yet felt anxious - at last, she could reveal everything and begin to make up for what she had done.

"The order is a secret sect of the Church of Eden Vital known only to His Holiness and a few members of the Royal Family," she explained. "It studies and produces Geass users for the Church of Eden Vital."

 _That explains Rolo and Jeremiah,_ Tara thought.

"As for my position, I am a Prioress of the Order," Inanna continued. "Right now, the Order is located in the Gobi Desert, within the Chinese Federation. They do Geass-related experiments on people of all ages, though they particularly use children, both Numbers and Britannians."

 _So that's what the girls meant by 'of no more use'...they must have been experimental subjects!_

"Are Paul and Alia part of these experiments?" Tara then asked. Tera's memories made Tara care deeply about the welfare of her young cousins.

"No," the woman replied, tearing up a little. "They have a different role." Tara didn't want to push her false mother for an answer - it clearly was going to be a grim one.

"What about that boy, V.V.?" the pilot of Lifthrasir Titania asked. "How high is he in the pecking order?"

"He is the head of the Order," the prioress answered, clearly at the brink of tears. "And...and…"

"He also took part in your parents' deaths," Elina interrupted, seeing that Inanna wouldn't be able to answer; "They were murdered on his orders." At this, Inanna burst into tears and threw her teacup aside - it smashed into pieces against the wall.

"Is there anything else, Aunt Elina?" Tara said, seeing that her fake mother was too upset to answer any more questions. "Tell me everything that the family has to do with them."

"Idun and Gudrun," Elina said after taking another sip of tea. "They're victims of Geass. Lugh and Peleus had their first wives killed because they refused to obey their wishes, and that they didn't bear suitable children."

"Suitable children?" the ex-Knight exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"Jessica and Roderick died in the experiment that Paul and Alia are a part of," her aunt answered. Tara grimaced and drank her entire cup of tea in one go.

"Tera...no, Tara," Inanna said as she finally started to calm down. "Please know this...my love for you was very real. I loved your father more than anyone else in this world...and as his only daughter, I wanted to show you the affection he and your real mother could no longer give."

"Inanna..." Tara gasped.

"I would told you everything whether or not you had threatened me," the prioress said with a sad smile. "But now that my usefulness has ended, go ahead and kill me."

"No!" the girl declared, grabbing Inanna's arm and pulling her to her feet. "You're going to live and redeem yourself!"

"By revealing everything to you, I've sentenced myself to death," Inanna replied. "The Order's assassins will surely come for me."

"That won't happen, because I'm going to destroy the Geass Order!" Tara declared; "I'll storm their base, annihilate V.V. and his lackeys, and then rescue everyone imprisoned there! And what's more, you're coming with me!"

"You can't hope to challenge the Order alone!" the prioress exclaimed, horrified at the possibility of watching her beloved's child die; "Their power is far greater than your own!"

"I'm a Knight of the Round, Mom," the girl assured her false mother. "I won't lose. Besides, I have lots of friends to help." Upon being referred to as "Mom", Inanna started to tear up again...

* * *

"Oh man, top of the world, baby!"

"I FEEL...ALIIIIVE!"

"I'M READY TO KICKASS AND CHEW BUBBLEGUM AND I'M ALL OUT OF BUBBLEGUM! WOOO!"

The three young pilots were in absolute ecstasy as the doctors aboard the Earth Alliance ship stuck needles containing some sort of drug into their systems. What was more, they had been rolling around in pain moments ago.

These three Natural mobile suit pilots that were hooked on Gamma Glipheptin, a highly addictive performance-enhancing drug that radically increased their piloting skill and aggression at the cost of their mental stability - as such were referred to in the whispers of the Earth Alliance front-line troops as "The Druggies". However, Gamma Glipheptin's effects also lasted a very short time, and left the three with incredibly painful withdrawal symptoms afterward, rendering them utterly dependent on it to even function.

Each of the Druggies piloted a powerful mobile suit, derived from the original X-Numbers:

The leader of the trio, Orga Sabnak, piloted the "Calamity", a dark teal mobile suit derived from the Buster Gundam. With two large beam cannons on its shoulders, a pair of much smaller ones on a handheld shield, and a beam bazooka in its free hand, it was a machine built for long range combat. The pilot himself was a sturdy fellow with green-tinted blonde hair and teal eyes.

The second member, Shani Andras, piloted the "Forbidden", a pale green mobile suit derived from the Blitz Gundam. It had a green backpack with two huge shields, where a pair of rail guns and a plasma cannon were stored, while its melee weapon of choice was a large scythe. Shani himself was less well-built than Orga, and had light green hair, that covered the left side of his face, showing only a single vivid purple eye, the same color as Tara's hair.

The third and final member of the trio, Clotho Buer, piloted the "Raider", a black mobile suit with a red flight pack, a pair of cannons on its right arm, and a dense mace hanging at its hip - it was built for close combat like the Aegis. The pilot himself was a young man with light red hair and blue eyes that were focused to an unnatural intensity.

Officially, the Druggies did not exist, for no records of them existed in any Alliance military system. Of course, there was good reason to hide their existence: the three pilots were living weapons created by the criminal organization BioNet for Blue Cosmos.

* * *

Pigeons flew overhead as Lelouch and Suzaku met at the Kururugi Shrine. It was a sunny day, with only a few puffy white clouds to break up the blue sky.

"You came alone?" Lelouch asked as he leaned against one of the posts at the bottom of the long stairway leading up to the shrine.

"As I promised," Suzaku replied, leering a bit. "You have some nerve asking me to come here, especially considering what you've done. To be honest, I stopped trusting you the moment you tried to kill Euphemia - your own sister."

"And yet you still came alone anyway," the Britannia prince said with a small chuckle. "You could have easily had someone like Schneizel's servant follow you."

Suzaku huffed and leered at him. "Because unlike you, I don't break my promises."

Lelouch smiled. Victory was in his grasp.

"Typical Suzaku. However, there is a promise I made that I will fulfill right now."

Suzaku got into a defensive stance.

"What kind of promise?" he asked.

"...To bring you back!" Lelouch said raised an arm and snapped his fingers dramatically. At that moment, Jeremiah stepped from out of hiding behind a nearby pile of rocks and activated his Geass Canceler. As soon as the cyborg was close enough, the seal on the Japanese Knight's memories crumbled like dust in the wind. The truth came back to Suzaku as he dropped to his knees, dumbstruck. After a few moments of silence, he looked at his friend.

"Lelouch...I..."

"Suzaku, do you remember who nearly killed Euphie and ordered the slaughter of thousands of Japanese?" Lelouch asked calmly, making sure that his friend really did regain his memories.

"...Shapiro Keats," Suzaku replied. "But...he's dead now, isn't he?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied with a nod. "He died at the hands of the Cyber Beast Force, after being abandoned by Britannia."

"Is Euphie safe?" the soldier asked. "Where is she?"

"She's in the Orb Union for the time being," the prince answered.

"What about Nunnally?" Suzaku then inquired. Lelouch's expression shifted a bit, but that was all Suzaku needed. He knew Lelouch couldn't possibly be to blame for whatever Nunnally's current state was. He cared for his sister far too strongly to let anyone even touch her without his permission.

"I assume you're going to Orb, then?" Suzaku asked, standing up.

"Yes...what about you?" his friend replied. "You're probably not going to remain a Knight of the Round for much longer."

"I'll go with you. I left the Lancelot nearby."

It was like a dream come true. Suzaku was back, for real, this time. And with the two of them working together, there was nothing they could not achieve.

But then Lelouch realized something. If Jeremiah had negated Charles' Geass, then his "Live" command was also negated...

"Suzaku, do me a favor," Lelouch requested as he turned back to his friend.

"...Sure. We're best friends, after all."

"For the sake of a better world...live."

Lelouch's Geass took hold of Suzaku's mind once more. The flip side of having a Geass dispelled, in the case of Lelouch's version of the power, meant that the person could be affected again.

"I certainly will," the Japanese soldier replied.

* * *

The 72 hours leading up to the Earth Alliance's attack dragged on. Even though they had faced down the Z-Master, a monstrosity capable of turning all life in the universe into Zonder, and come out on top, many members of DREAM still worried about the upcoming battle.

For Athrun, however, it came as a surprise. Mirallia had appeared at the door of the cell where he was being kept.

"What? Is this an interrogation or a transfer?" Athrun asked.

"We're going out to battle again soon," the girl replied; "Kira and Nicol really insisted that you wanted to help, so...we're letting you help." She tossed Athrun his pilot suit and walked out, with the Coordinator following her.

Athrun soon realized it - this was the girlfriend of the Skygrasper pilot he had killed during the Black Rebellion. He felt he had to say something.

"Listen...I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry, I don't have any thoughts of revenge," Mirallia replied, having heard about Athrun from Kira and the others. "Killing you won't bring Tolle back, so there's really no point in me trying. But if you want my forgiveness, you can start by fighting to protect Orb with all of your strength."

"I already planned to do that anyway," the Coordinator replied.

* * *

"Ah, welcome back, my friend," Rau le Creuset said as Clovis, having taken a shuttle to a ZAFT base in secret, was with him in a submarine that was watching the battle carefully. "It seems things are getting very interesting around these parts."

"Yes. Your little stooge is moving to invade Orb," Clovis replied with a chuckle. "It just so happens that the legged ship and the rest of DREAM are there as well. It seems Orb's insistence on being neutral has backfired."

"By the way, I heard you are married now." Rau said, opening a bag of Gekigan Passion Chips and popping one into his mouth. "I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or pity you; you never did seem one to stick with a particular woman for very long."

"What can I say?" Rau's friend said, shrugging his shoulders; "My father is completely head over heels for her, and when I returned, he insisted I have her. Of course, she is quite the firework, if you know what I mean."

Rau smirked. He had considered making love to that Alster girl he was keeping around from time to time - she was getting awfully attached to him. But to him, the plan was everything, and he didn't have time for such base things.

"Speaking of fireworks," Clovis then said, remembering something; "Did you get the plans?"

"Indeed," Rau said as he stood up and walked over to his desk; "It seems our friends at Atik Yomin have a genuine interest in seeing our ambition through, and took great pains to secure what we needed."

The masked man opened a drawer and pulled out a disk similar to the one that stored the data for FLEIJA, then handed it to Clovis.

"The Neutron Jammer Canceler," Rau explained, "is a device that negates the effects of Neutron Jammers in a limited area, allowing nuclear fission to occur normally in the area that an individual Neutron Jammer affects. A few ZAFT mobile suits are equipped with them."

"Ah, yes," the prince said with a bit of excitement in his voice, holding the disk between his thumb and index finger. "This is exactly what my brother needs for his new weapon. You're giving this to me?"

"Call it a wedding present," Rau answered, smiling wryly.

* * *

The _Wunder_ soared through the skies as it made its way from Japan to Orb. In one of the side quarters of the ship, Tara, Inanna and Zero met to discuss what had just transpired. Janus was in the hangar keeping Rei company.

"So, you've returned to your original body...at least, that's what W-0 and your android friend have told me," Zero said.

"That's more or less the size of it," Tara replied with a nod. "And I have all of Tera's memories as well as my own." Just then, Rolo and Jeremiah came in, and were startled to see Inanna with them.

"Prioress!" Rolo exclaimed. He rushed up and hugged her. Lelouch was surprised - just who was this woman that his false brother would greet her so?

"Hello, Rolo," she said, rubbing his head before turning to Jeremiah; "And hello to you too, Sir Jeremiah."

"You're as lovely as ever, Prioress," he said cordially and with a quick bow. "So, I see you've come to aid Master Zero." Inanna smiled and giggled a bit.

"Indeed - I'll do whatever I can for the sake of my daughter," she replied. "Even if she isn't really my own. If the Order I served must fall, then so be it."

"The raid on the Geass Order will have to wait," Zero said. "Our priority at the moment is meeting our allies at Orb. Hopefully we will arrive soon."

* * *

"Hey, Jan," a voice he had missed greatly said to him. He turned in the direction of the voice, and saw Tara standing there...but it took him a second to realize that it wasn't the Knight of Eleven that had appeared earlier that day.

"Hey Tara...you look great!" he said. "Have you been working out?!"

"You could say that," she replied, flexing her arm a bit. "I guess all that training Tera did really helped my figure." Janus blushed a little as his beloved walked toward him, swaying her hips. Indeed - her body had changed since the separation - even her breasts and butt were noticeably larger.

Rei noticed the way her big brother was looking at Tara, and felt a twinge of jealousy.

"What are your plans for Mimir Dysphoria?" Janus then asked. "There's no need for you to have two separate machines."

"Xemmey's gonna break it down to use as spare parts for Lifthrasir," said machine's pilot replied; "Though those rifles certainly look like they could be useful. As for the mass-production version of the TZUM, I figured we could study it - it might reveal a way to easily beat the XEM Series that my uncles use, or even a secret about Atik Yomin"

Janus smiled back, yet he seemed to have something else on his mind. Tara, without fully realizing why she was doing it, smooched him on the cheek.

"Love ya, Jan," she said. "I mean it."

* * *

"Ruri, can you determine what kind of foes we'll be up against, in terms of mobile weapons?" Yurika said as the _Nadesico_ rose up from the hangar. It was all hands on deck - this was one of the biggest forces DREAM had faced since the Black Rebellion.

Ruri typed in a few commands, then began to look over the data. "Omoikane estimated that there are at between 1,800 to 2,000 Panzer-Hummel Knightmare Frames, 1,000 to 1,500 GAT-01 Strike Daggers and F-7D Spearheads, 250 to 300 mass-produced Great Mazingers, and three unknown mobile suit models. All are confirmed to have human pilots."

"The Earth Alliance has Great Mazingers now?!" Akito exclaimed from the inside of his Aestivalis. "And how did they make so many?"

"Man, I knew war sucked," Kei said from within Shin Getter. "But I don't know how much more I'll be able to keep this up. We've all tried so hard to avoiding killing human pilots..."

"At this point, we may not have a choice but to kill," Gai Murakumo replied as his upgraded Astray Blue Frame prepared for launch. "We can't hold on to the moral high ground forever."

"Hey, here's something to consider, guys," Mu said from inside the rebuilt Strike Gundam, which was now using a Striker pack that was a mix of the three original packs - the Sword, the Launcher and the Aile; "There are thousands, or even millions of civilian lives at stake. If we don't protect Orb long enough for them to escape, those six thousand Earth Alliance soldiers, who are willing to fight to the death, are going to dye the ocean red with the blood of the people of Orb. Do you want that to happen? I certainly don't."

"Zero has a saying," Kallen said. "He said that only those who are prepared to fire should be fired at. We shouldn't be afraid to kill if it's absolutely necessary, but we should only use it as a last resort."

"Enough with the philosophical bullcrap, they're attacking!" Viral called out.

The Strike Daggers were the first troops to reach the shore. They stormed up the beach, and also began parachuting down from the sky, while DREAM sortied as quickly as they could.

Of course, Orb wasn't relying entirely on DREAM to defend it. Several hundred M1 Astrays, the mass-produced copies of the Astrays used by Lowe and Gai Murakumo, moved in to defend as well.

"Gai, try out the Tactical Arms!" Lowe said to him.

The Astray Blue Frame's new sword flipped and refolded, forming into a gatling cannon that Gai fired. It peppered the enemies with bullets. Unlike the rest of DREAM, the hardened mercenary had no qualms about killing in war.

"Concentrate your battle strength on the Great Mazingers!" Yurika ordered. "They're far more dangerous!"

"Koji, let's go!" Tetsuya said, angered by the arrival of the mass-produced copies of his machine as his superior Great took off. "Let's teach these pretenders the true strength of the Kabuto family's genius!"

"Right! Just don't aim for their heads!" Koji replied; "PHOTON BEEEEEAAAAM!"

Mazinkaiser unleashed a blast of yellow energy from its eyes, cutting the Great Mazinger copies in twain (which allowed the enemy pilots to eject).

"GREAT TYPHOOOOON!" Tetsuya yelled. A great cyclone shot out of its mouth. Unlike Mazinger Z's Rust Hurricane or Mazinkaiser's Rust Tornado, it wasn't capable of eating at metal. But it did blow several enemy Great Mazingers away and into the water.

However, several of them stopped and raised their fingers skyward to use Thunder Break, only to be shot down by a pair of pink beams.

"Tetsuya, we'll help too." Go said.

"Yeah, I had to take on a thousand Getter Robo G once," Ryoma added. "And in a regular Getter Robo, no less. This is gonna be cake."

* * *

"Orb's under attack by the Earth Alliance?!" Zero exclaimed when he heard the news from Diethard while aboard the _Wunder_.

"Yes," Diethard replied. "Right now we are fighting with all our strength just to keep them from advancing - their numbers are overwhelming, not to mention that our friend Muruta Azrael has probably obtained the plans for the mass-produced Great Mazinger."

"I see," Zero said. "Are the citizens being evacuated?"

"As we speak, Commander. It seems the government of Orb anticipated this possibility and had an evacuation plan ready for just such an occasion; in fact, our whole objective is to stall the Earth Alliance forces until the citizens have all safely evacuated. Oddly, though, the representatives have chosen to stay behind."

Lelouch nodded a bit. He was right to choose Orb as an ally - Their officials could be trusted to do the right and just thing for the people, even if it was to their own personal detriment. But even so, to lose such great men was going to make things difficult.

"Good. Continue with their plan, but prioritize the safety of Lady Kaguya, Princess Euphemia and Tianzi. I'll be there as soon as possible."

With that, Lelouch put his communicator away.

"Don't worry, Lelouch," Suzaku reassured his friend with a friendly touch on the shoulder. "We'll protect Nunnally, Euphie AND the people of Orb...right, Jeremiah?"

"Indeed! I, the Knight of Orange, and you, the White Knight, shall make our blades dance for the cause of justice that Master Lelouch so strongly adheres to! We shall be known as the Creamsicle of Justice!"

 _I guess Jeremiah needs a few more adjustments,_ Lelouch thought.

* * *

While the Druggies were the pilots of powerful new mobile suits, their task wasn't to throw themselves into the main fight - it was to target DREAM's elite mobile weapons. And it didn't take long for them to find some - the Freedom and Xi Gundams.

"MAKIN' BACON!" Clotho yelled as he shot off his mace at the Freedom. Kira backed off and fired his vulcans to force him to back off, only for him to dodge. But he was soon attacked by Raider, who fired its plasma cannons at him. But when Kira fired back with his own, Forbidden raised its two shields, causing the beam to arc away on contact.

"Deflected?!" he exclaimed.

"Does it have an I-Field?!" Hathaway thought out loud as his own beam rifle shots bounced off as well. "But if it works that way, then…"

He rushed in with the Xi's beam saber, and managed to deliver a hit to Raider's shields - though Shani's reflexes were such that he avoided the worst of it. Clotho fired several plasma shots at Hathaway, forcing him to back off.

"These guys are good, Kira!" the Newtype said. "How do they do it?"

"Not sure, but…" Kira replied - it left him to open to attack from below - the Calamity was providing artillery fire from below, and Orga had just locked on to him. Luckily, someone else was around to block the attack...the Justice Gundam.

"Kira! Hathaway! This is no time to be distracted!" Athrun called out as he flew towards his allies.

"...Athrun Zala?!" Hathaway exclaimed. Without really thinking, the pilots of the three Gundams arranged their machines in a triangle formation, each facing outward to ensure their vulnerable rears were protected.

"Athrun, have you made up your mind?" Kira asked as he blocked a shot from Raider.

"For now, I'll fight by your side, just like I did against the Z-Master," the Justice Gundam's pilot replied.

"Thanks," Kira said as he fired off Freedom's railguns. "But what about after?"

"I don't know," Athrun replied as he readied his beam sabers. "But I DO know that this war can't be allowed to continue this way!" He rushed out of the formation and delivered several slashes to Forbidden, cutting deep gouges in its shields.

"Damn yooooou!" Shani screamed as he swung his scythe at the Justice, though Athrun dodged.

"My participation in this battle is my way of showing that your belief in me…" the ZAFT pilot said as he stuck his beam sabers together and lunged back in.

"...ISN'T A WASTE!" he cried as he slashed again, lopping off part of Forbidden's shields.

"I don't know who the hell you are," Orga cackled as he fired more beam shots. "But you're still going to die anyway!"

"Orga, what do you think you're doing?!" Shani yelled. "Cut it out!"

"Yeah!" Clotho snarled; "Don't interfere, Orga!" As he wheeled around for another attack, a portal suddenly appeared in front of him...

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Lifthrasir Titania sped out of the portal with a flying kick, sending Raider spinning.

"Tara!" Kira exclaimed happily.

"Zero and the _Wunder_ are on their way!" the girl cheered. "I just thought I'd get a headstart in shifting the balance in our favor!"

Clotho remembered the name and face of Lifthrasir's pilot even though he only saw her machine...

Tara Zifell.

Something within Clotho stirred, even in the midst of his drug-induced euphoria, and he turned the Raider toward her, whirling its spiked mace, and laughing his head off.

"PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!" he screamed.

"Whoa!" Tara yelped as she narrowly dodged the dense sphere.

"C'MERE, PREZ!" Clotho laughed as his machine switched to its mobile armor mode and fired off its railguns; "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND TAKE A DUMP DOWN YOUR NECK!"

Tara felt a chill go down her spine when she recognized Clotho's voice. She dodged the railgun shots in time and countered with her beam rifles - but the Raider swooped away and shifted back to its mobile suit form, and immediately launched his mace again.

"MY MACE! YOUR FACE!" the drug-enhanced pilot screeched. "THE PERFECT COUPLE!"

"No," she cried as she dodged another mace attack; "Why the hell are YOU piloting a mobile suit?!"

"PUCKER UP, BUTTERCUP...AND HAVE A TASTE OF MY BALL!"

"Tara," Xemmey chimed in. "I am sensing that this person is very familiar to you."

"Frankly, I was hoping I'd never see this asshole again," she muttered. When she fired off another beam shot - the Raider dodged backwards, shifted to its mobile armor mode, then quickly flew underneath her.

"BONJOUR, LE HOT STUFF!" he chuckled as he took aim with the railguns one last time...

" **KARMA KNUCKLE!"**

A familiar fist rushed out of a Threshold and smashed into Raider, sending it spiralling away. Granlif Yggdrasil followed soon after.

"Hiya," Janus quipped. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," Tara giggled. "You hit that guy right on target."

"PORK CHOP...SAAAAAAAANDWICHEEEEEEEEEEES!" Clotho screamed as Raider tumbled towards the water. But before he splashed down, he was able to right himself, and immediately broke off in another direction.

"There he goes," Janus sighed before turning toward the direction the _Wunder_ was coming from."And here comes the rest of the cavalry. Let's move!"

 _Clotho Buer,_ Tara thought as she and Janus sped toward the Orb mainland to reinforce the struggling M1s; _How the hell did YOU get caught up in this?_

* * *

"Yurika...I'm picking up the Shinkiro and Vincent's signal approaching from the northeast," Ruri said as the _Nadesico_ as an enemy Great Mazinger struck it with a Thunder Break, causing the ship to rumble; "Along with an unknown Sutherland and..."

The girl blinked, then rubbed her eyes to make sure she was reading the data right.

"Ruri? Finish your sentence, please?" the _Nadesico_ 's captain asked.

"...And the Lancelot Conquista," Ruri said, still not fully believing what she was seeing. "It's the Knightmare Frame of Suzaku Kururugi."

"Zero is entering contact range," Minato chimed in. "Opening a connection now." Zero's masked face appeared onscreen.

"Hey, Zero...what are you and Kururugi doing together?" Yurika yelled over the contact. "Isn't he our enemy?"

Suddenly, Suzaku's image appeared also.

"Captain Misumaru, I still need to repay you for saving Princess Euphemia's life," the former Knight of Seven answered; "Please, allow me to rejoin as a member of DREAM."

"Okay then," Jun said sternly; "Show us you mean it."

Suzaku didn't need any more prompting. He turned away from Zero and his two other associates, speeding towards a trio of Strike Daggers that were targeting what appeared to be a family of civilians that neared one of the emergency shelters.

The Lancelot swooped down, and disabled each mech in a carefully placed hit, sending heads and limbs flying, but never once targeting the cockpit. Once they were safely disabled, the Knight turned back to the family he had just saved.

"Please, hurry on inside," Suzaku said with concern, seeing more enemies approach.

The husband and wife nodded and entered the shelter, but a teenage boy with black hair and red eyes stayed behind.

"Thanks! I was sure we were done for," the teen said gratefully; "I never thought one of Britannia's Knights of the Round would come and save us."

"No problem...mind if I ask what your name is, kid?" Suzaku asked.

"Shinn Asuka," the boy replied.

"Well, Shinn, take care of yourself."

With that, Suzaku took off, feeling good about truly doing what was right. He tried not to imagine what kind of suffering that boy would have undergone if he hadn't intervened…

* * *

Muruta Azrael grumbled with annoyance. Those drug-addled Living CPUs (the official name for the Druggies) had suddenly turned on each other - and with Orb mounting a stronger defense than previously anticipated, it was clear that they would waste too many resources if they kept up the attack now.

And then he saw the Raider, Calamity and Forbidden Gundams turn tail and run. That could only mean one thing - the Gamma Glipheptin had worn off, and the painful withdrawal symptoms had begun.

"Order a temporary retreat," he told the captain of the ship he was in; "And retrieve the Living CPUs. Those idiots have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

While the Earth Alliance forces had retreated, DREAM knew they would be back soon enough. Thus, the pilots and maintenance crews hurried as quickly as they could to repair the damage done to their units and resupply them.

But the DREAM members who knew Suzaku from Ashford Academy felt compelled to meet with him again, to see if he was for real this time. While he really wanted to see Euphie, he felt obligated to explain what had happened.

"So, Kururugi, you got brainwashed too?" Koji said with a little skepticism.

"More like I had my memories sealed and rewritten. Because of that, I followed Britannia on my own free will. But as Princess Euphemia's Knight, I am sworn to protect her from anyone who would harm her - even her own family. As long as DREAM has the same vision as Euphie, consider me an ally."

"Good to know. But, aren't you a Knight of the Round or something?" Kallen replied. "I can only assume that they're going to be wondering why you changed sides."

"Oh, I left them a note," the Knight replied.

 _Yeah_ , _I can practically see the look on Charles' face right now_ , Kallen thought, grinning a bit.

* * *

Overall, the damage done to Orb's forces was immense - even their M1 Astrays couldn't withstand the combined strength of the Strike Daggers, Knightmare Frames and Great Mazinger copies for much longer, especially without DREAM's help. There was only one solution in the minds of Orb's government...

"What?! They're going to blow the place up?!" Simon exclaimed when he heard this from DREAM's commanders. "That's stupid! We have to keep fighting! As long as we believe in ourselves, we can protect Orb! We took on a monster that was larger than the Earth itself and won!"

"I hate to break it to you, Simon, but our universe doesn't quite have the same fundamental laws as yours," Ruri replied bluntly. "Besides, will this war really be over if every last one of our enemies is destroyed? That only leads to more death and destruction."

Simon remembered what had happened what seemed like an eternity ago now - the day he inadvertently killed all those people in Kamina City. His insistence on fighting to the very end had cost countless lives.

"...You're probably right," Gurren Lagann's pilot sighed. "But still..."

"We all feel the same way," Mu said. "But our mission was not to save the base, but stall the Earth Alliance forces while the people evacuated...and it won't be long till the latter is be completed."

"Yes; and since there are no reports of civilian casualties so far, that means we've been doing our job," Yurika added. "Of course, Lord Uzumi has been sending many requests to talk things over, but I think even he knows that it's pointless."

"All we can do now is move forward," Zero said grimly. "As soon as we receive word that all the citizens are safe, we'll clear out. Notify our troops."

* * *

Lord Uzumi had not seen Lacus since her father's death - Uzumi and Siegel were old friends in spite of ruling completely different parts of the Earth Sphere. But seeing her again in this state made the man worry.

"Lacus Clyne, I've never seen you like this. You're usually so confident, so assured in your abilities. Did something happen?"

"Lord Uzumi...am I just a tool for my father's agenda?" the singer asked nervously. "Am I...nothing more than his mouthpiece?"

Uzumi sighed. "Lacus, I've known your father for a very long time. He is not one to think of people as tools or pawns. Would it not be the height of hypocrisy to speak of unity and understanding through negotiation, only to treat others as if they were mere pieces on a chessboard?"

"But..."

"Lacus...do you believe in your father's vision?"

"Yes, with all my heart! But...that's what bothers me. Have I been manipulated into believing it? Memories can be twisted and manipulated by others to create a certain belief, so I don't know if it was my choice."

"The very fact that you are doubting your beliefs in the first place means that it was your choice, and that you turned out just like your father hoped anyway."

"What?!"

"Extremists follow their beliefs unquestioningly, so deeply do they believe they are right - and that is why I will not let the Earth Alliance have the Kaguya mass driver. But you...you are willing to question, to doubt, to accept the possibility that you might be wrong, and to consider options beyond that which is immediately obvious. And you do all that without forgetting the core of your beliefs either."

Lacus felt the weight of her doubts fall from her almost instantaneously. Just then, numerous men wearing similar purple and gray outfits to Lord Uzumi's stepped into the room.

"Preparations are complete, Chief Representative," said one, a fat, balding man.

"The last of the citizens have been evacuated as well." said another.

"Very good," Uzumi replied. "Lacus, your shuttle is waiting for you in Hangar 5G. I will be sending my daughter Cagalli there as well."

"And you? Will you be coming?" the songstress asked.

"No..." the ruler of Orb said; "I will see all this through to the end." He then reached into his pocket and took out two things: a handwritten note and a photo and gave it to Lacus.

"When you see Zero again, tell him to read this note at the first meeting of his U.F.N.. As for the photo, give it to my daughter Cagalli, and tell her that even though she has parted with her father, she will not be alone - she'll be with her brother."

Lacus looked down at the photo. It was a woman holding two newborn babies - one with wisps of brown hair wrapped in a blue blanket, and one with wisps of blonde swathed in a pink one. And when she turned it around, there were two names scribbled on the bottom right corner:

Kira and Cagalli.

* * *

"Did you bring them, Guy Shishioh?" Alouette said as she typed away at a computer rapidly, her genius-level brain working at an incredibly high speed.

"I did. Try not to talk too long, we're going to be evacuating in about an hour."

Guy stepped aside, allowing a very confused Gai Murakumo and Ruri to enter the room. They wondered who would want to see them, seemingly unrelated people. Of course, they both recognized Alouette on the spot.

"Big sis Ruri, big brother Gai."

"Well, I never thought I'd see you again," Gai chuckled. "I couldn't believe it when Lowe told me..."

"I'm sorry, big brother Gai," Ruri interrupted. "But how do we know this girl?"

"I don't know if you remember, but the two of you were raised by BioNet from birth," Gai answered; "You and Alouette were actually pretty close."

"Oh yes, they were one of Nergal's business rivals before the Britannian invasion," Ruri said with a nod. "But they're technically a criminal organization now, aren't they?"

"Mm-hm. I'm sure he's told you, but big brother Gai was raised to be a Combat Coordinator for Blue Cosmos," Alouette answered. "But he escaped the people who bought him before his mental conditioning could be completed, and founded the mercenary group Serpent Tail some time after escaping."

"Heh, you know your stuff, Alouette," the Coordinator said with a smirk.

"GGG's information network is vast, rivaling that of the Earth Alliance, PLANT and Britannia," Alouette said bluntly. "It knows just about everything about everyone in DREAM, except those who come from the other..."

"Let's stay on topic," Gai finally said. "What did you bring us here for?"

"I just wanted to see my big sis and big brother again," Alouette replied. "Is that so wrong?"

 _So, Ruri Hoshino and Gai Murakumo were also created and sold by BioNet_ , Guy thought as he listened. _BioNet...I will not allow you to use children to create your weapons anymore!_

* * *

"Let me go!" Cagalli cried out as Kisaka, a middle-aged man with dark grey hair and deeply tanned skin dragged her. Her father had ordered the man to take his daughter to the shuttle where Lacus was waiting, but she refused to leave without her father.

"Stop it! Your father has his responsibilities, and you have yours!" Kisaka said loudly, having heard plenty of this from the crying girl. "If there's no one left to carry out our hopes, then all is lost! Don't you understand that?!"

They arrived at the shuttle where Lacus was sitting there, looking worried - at least until she spotted Cagalli. The girl and her designated guardian stepped into the shuttle, whose doors immediately closed behind them.

"Pilot, go now!" the man yelled. The shuttle slowly started to move.

"No! My father's still in there!" Cagalli screamed, banging on the door while sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't leave him!"

"Cagalli," Lacus said gently, knowing all too well what the daughter of the Lion of Orb was going through. "Please, sit down. Your father wanted me to give you something."

Still sobbing, but try her best to compose herself, she walked back to the seat row where Lacus was and sat down next to her. Immediately, Lacus pulled out the photo and gave it to her.

"You may be parting with your father...but you're not alone. You'll be with your brother...that's what he wanted to tell you."

Cagalli looked at the photo for a few seconds, then flipped it over, and saw the two names written on the back. The next thing Lacus knew, the Lion of Orb's daughter had buried her face in her chest, sobbing and weeping for her father. The songstress began to softly sing a melody to ease her grief, even as the shuttle rocketed toward the end of the mass driver…

* * *

Lord Uzumi and the other representatives of Orb watched as the shuttle carrying Lacus and Cagalli, the _Ikaruga_ , _Nadesico_ and _Archangel_ all soared into the heavens. Covered by the combination of the _Nadesico_ 's Distortion Field and the _Ikaruga_ 's Radiant Wave Shielding, the Earth Alliance's troops couldn't shoot them down easily.

"Gentlemen...the seeds have flown," Uzumi said. "We've done all we can...it's in their hands now."

The leader of Orb looked down at the console, where a key and a large red button silently awaited the moment for their purpose to be fulfilled. With hope in his heart, Uzumi turned the key and pressed the button, causing alarms to go off all over the place.

"Muruta Azrael...Charles zi Britannia...Patrick Zala...I shall not allow Orb and this world fall into your hands!"

* * *

Everything began to shake and tremble, even the very sea itself. Suddenly, the entire base, as well as the mass driver began to crumble and explode catastrophically. The face of Blue Cosmos' leader suddenly turned from smugness to absolutely horror. Before his very eyes, their entire objective was being destroyed. As he watched everything he had hoped to gain go up in flames, the only sound the blond man could muster was a gurgle of frustration.

"Please, calm down, sir," the captain begged. "We had no way of anticipating..."

"First...those idiotic Living CPUs mess up...then I find that Gai Murakumo of all people was with DREAM the whole time, and now THIS happens! You're expecting ME to CALM DOWN?!"

"Sir, I understand your frustration..."

Azrael grabbed the medals on the captain's uniform and tore them off.

"As of this moment, YOU are no longer Captain! Get down below decks and start scrubbing the toilets!"

"Sir, please..." the former captain pleaded.

"One more word out of you, scrub monkey," Azrael growled, "And you'll be SWIMMING home!"

The captain scrambled away, fearing what else the leader of the Earth Alliance would do. With no one else around, Azrael, feeling much better after letting out his rage, opened up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Laplace? It's Azrael. I'm just calling to let you know that I've spotted one of my escaped purchases near Orb. I'd send men after him myself, but I'm such a busy man nowadays...you'll do that? Personally? Wonderful! That's what I like about your company - you're more than willing to go the extra mile for your customers..."

* * *

"WHAAAAAT?!" Charles roared when he heard of the news of Kururugi's sudden betrayal from a member of the Geass Order. "DO NOT JOKE WITH ME!" His face was twisted and contorted with rage and frustration.

"I fear this is no joke, Your Holiness," the Order member replied humbly, trembling before his leader. "It seems that the Geass you placed on the memories of the Knights of Seven and Eleven have been removed. Even now they are fighting alongside DREAM in defense of Orb, using the Lancelot and the XEM-00 to do so."

Charles turned to V.V., eyes full of fury.

"Elder brother, I demand an explanation...NOW!"

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, little brother," the long-haired boy replied. "The truth is that I underestimated the power of the Geass Canceler...it seems it is even capable of dispelling a perfect Geass such as yours. It also seems that your wayward boy is even more cunning than I had anticipated, since he somehow coaxed our little experiment to his side. Of course, all we need to do is capture them once more...or better yet, let them come to us instead of going out looking for them."

"And have them destroy all of our hard work?!" the Emperor exclaimed indignantly. "Have you lost your mind?

"We have THEM on our side, little brother," V.V. chuckled, popping an animal cracker into his mouth. "You of all people should know about the power of Eden Vital."

 _That may be,_ Charles thought. _But you would dare betray me once more! Once we find C.C., I'll dispose of you in a manner befitting one who sold himself to Muge Zolbados!_

* * *

 _And that's it! I'll elaborate on the relationship between Tara and Clotho soon enough. Anyway, next time..._

 _-Orb is gone, but its people live on! As the ships of DREAM travel to Giga Float so the people who now look to Cagalli for strength can start their lives anew, they are waylaid by the forces of BioNet, forcing a dangerous field test on GGG's successor to GaoGaiGar! Meanwhile, the situation in Neo-Hong Kong is getting more and more tense when Domon has an encounter with his old master and learns a secret technique that may give him an edge! How will it all work out? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 60: King of Braves Reborn! Humanity Approaches Sunset!**_


	92. Chapter 60

_It's time for a bit of_ GaoGaiGar FINAL _plot_ , _although we technically aren't quite finished with the TV series' story. Also, a smidgen more of_ Code Geass... _this time featuring_ Nightmare of Nunnally _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 60: King of Braves Reborn! Humanity Approaches Sunset!**

The three ships reentered the atmosphere, but the damage from the battle, escape and reentry was going to delay them somewhat.

"Captain," Mirallia said, "There's a large island below us. It should be able to accommodate all three ships. Shall we land there and make some repairs before returning to Giga Float?"

"Zero, Captain Misumaru, is that all right?" Murrue asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of touching down for some quick repairs as well," Zero said. "The _Ikaruga_ still needs work in the atmospheric entry department, so its underside needs some fixing. Besides, it's dangerous to leave you alone out here."

"We're fine here, thanks to the Distortion Field," Yurika replied.

"Very well. You go on ahead," Murrue said, giving a quick salute.

* * *

On the _Nadesico_ , Tara, Janus, Koji, Kensuke and Boss were hanging out in one of the lounges, and had just finished watching the first episode of _Devilman Crybaby_. But soon, Janus decided to ask the question that had weighed on his mind since the battle.

"Say, Tara...what was your deal with the guy in that black Gundam?" he asked. Tara immediately scrunched up into a ball at the very mention of it - it wasn't terror though, just discomfort.

"C'mon, you can tell us!" Koji said. "We're all friends here, right?" Kensuke and Boss nodded.

"It was about three years ago, before I got Lifthrasir and met everyone in DREAM. There was this guy named Clotho Buer in the manga club who, really, really, REALLY liked me."

"Oh man, I knew that guy!" Kensuke said, shuddering a bit. "He was a real weirdo, even for an otaku."

"Every time we ran into each other he would try to flirt with me or ask me out on a date. Eventually, I caved… and it turned out he wasn't quite so bad, at least at first."

"What happened?" Janus asked. "Obviously, something made you break up."

"About a month into the relationship, he invited me to his room," Tara continued. "Thinking he wouldn't mind if I looked around, I peeked into his closet. I don't remember exactly what was in there, but all I know is that I took one look at it and called the police, and he was later arrested."

"That was the crazed rapist student?!" Boss exclaimed. "He was after YOU?! Man, if I had known it was him, I would have knocked his lights out for ya!"

"Talk about a close call!" Kensuke added. "But now he's an Earth Alliance pilot...how the hell did he get that job?" Just then, Ruri walked in. With the ship on autopilot, she could roam it at will.

"I don't know," Tara said, shaking her head, "But when I fought him, he was spouting catchphrases non-stop. It was like he was lost in a video game world. And I don't remember him even being very good at video games...but he was insanely skilled."

"It could be that Refrain drug," Koji said.

"That's not the case at all," Ruri replied. "During the battle, Omoikane and I took the liberty of scanning the combat patterns of the three special mobile suits, we determined that their pilots were Naturals under the influence of a potent performance-enhancing stimulant. Refrain is a narcotic drug."

"Really?" Janus said. "You could do that in the middle of battle?"

"Indeed - after cross-referencing data provided to us by GGG, we were able to determine the most likely candidate - Gamma Glipheptin - a highly addictive drug that increases aggression, and reflexes while dulling fear. We also accounted for the possibility of the use of micro-implants in the brain and glands."

"Wow, go Omoikane!" Kensuke quipped. "It must be as good as the Magi Systems at Nerv!"

 _Gamma Glipheptin,_ Tara thought. _There's only one organization who makes that stuff…_

* * *

On the Neo-Japan colony, one of the foremost research facilities was the Center for Biological Studies, and lately, the scientists there had taken an interest in the Demon Tribe and how they related to mankind. After DREAM's battles with the demons, any demonic corpses that still remained were brought to the Center for study.

And at the helm of this esteemed institution was one Dr. Kouzo Rainuma. He was a middle-aged man with a wrinkled yet chiseled face, finely brushed black hair and a goatee. He smiled pleasantly when Cadney came into his office - he was one of his favorite assistants.

"Welcome back, Cadney," Rainuma said as he laid down a pipe he had been smoking. "How was your research trip?"

"It went very well, Dr. Rainuma," Cadney said with a sly smile. "I have some more images and video footage on my phone. It's quite revealing." He presented his phone to the scientist.

"Very good," he said; "I'll take a look at it now." With that, Rainuma began to browse through the photos and video clips that his assistant had taken. As it turned out, Akira Fudo wasn't the only person he had been watching - there was other footage of people turning into demons, or demons attacking people.

"Interesting...very interesting," the scientist said after a few minutes - he clearly had no time to view it all, but didn't seem to be shocked at all by the content.

"And that's just in Neo-Hong Kong!" Cadney said, almost delighting in the savagery he had seen. "So, what do you think of my theory now, Doctor? That a human's dissatisfaction at society is the trigger for the transformation into a demon?" Rainuma thought about this for a moment, but then shook his head.

"I'm still not convinced that it is the deciding factor," the scientist replied. "All of your evidence still seems to be pointing toward the abandonment of reason and inhibitions."

"But is not being dissatisfied with society a _cause_ for abandoning one's reason and inhibitions?!"

"I'm not saying you're wrong, Cadney, I just don't wish to jump to conclusions," Rainuma replied. "If we assert something so drastic without sufficient evidence, the Federation government will clamp down on all dissent, and it'll be the Titans all over again for no good reason! That rabble-rouser Char Aznable is causing enough trouble...we don't need even more madness in this world!"

"I see," Cadney replied, disappointed with his mentor's response. "Then perhaps we need to see if the demons have also made it to the Sides?"

"That would be the obvious next step," Rainuma said as he returned Cadney's phone. "Good thinking, my boy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a call with Mr. Yunfat in two minutes. Go on home and get some rest." The young man nodded and left the room, clearly displeased with how things went - and as he walked, he began speaking telepathically with someone he sensed nearby.

 _Damn it, Samael! That man should have been convinced by now!_

Indeed - he was speaking with the High Seraph in question.

" _I concur,"_ Samael replied, hovering next to him invisibly and intangibly; _But it seems that this world's progression changed the fate of his family and friends. Instead of being slaughtered by demons, they were killed by those who persecuted Spacenoids like him. That has shaped his worldview."_

 _There must be SOMETHING you can do!_ Cadney demanded angrily. Samael didn't answer for a moment, but then answered in a sly tone.

" _Perhaps there is..."_

* * *

Suzaku had to see what had happened to Nunnally for himself. Lelouch and Euphemia both showed great unease in speaking about her, only saying that she had practically become a different person, a person known as Nemo. Suzaku soon found her in one of the _Ikaruga_ 's lounges, looking bored out of her mind.

"Nun...I mean...Nemo," he said. Just as everyone else did, he disliked the C.C. clone's preference for clothing.

"Oh. Suzaku," she said. "You really did come back. So how..."

"Can it, witch," the Knight said angrily. "I want to speak to Nunnally."

"So, you're rejecting me as well?" Nemo sighed, standing up. It was almost surreal for Suzaku to see Nunnally (or at least, someone who closely resembled her) standing on her own two feet.

"I'm not surprised," she continued. "Everyone here seems to dislike me, even if they trust me in combat. Unfortunately, she isn't terribly interested in talking with anyone. But, I suppose I can try."

Nemo closed her eyes and attempted to force Nunnally to come out. The girl suddenly falling down as her legs went limp again and her hair color shifting back to normal indicated that she had succeeded.

"Nunnally!" Suzaku exclaimed. He bent down and hugged the girl.

"Suzaku...you came back..." she replied. "Oh, Euphie will be so happy!"

"I'm happy to see you're okay," her old friend said warmly. "That witch Nemo was surprisingly..."

"That 'witch' is better than I'll ever be!" Nunnally suddenly screamed. "I can't do anything without her! But she can do so much...she can walk and see, and even fight or pilot a Knightmare! All I do is hold everyone back! If it wasn't for me, my big brother could..."

Suzaku couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Nunnally he knew was never like this. She was always hopeful and cheerful and optimistic. He quickly realized that Nemo was telling the truth.

"Nunnally, I don't know if anyone else has said this," Suzaku said, his tone more scolding. "But the reason people liked you was not out of pity. It was because you were a genuinely kind and loving person. I know you think you're doing the right thing by letting Nemo do all the work, but degrading yourself like this is really going to make people hate you."

"But..."

"In fact, I think Nemo will agree with me when I say you don't deserve her help. I know you don't deserve mine or Lelouch's if you're going to be like that."

"No, wait!"

But without answering, Suzaku walked away, leaving the crippled Nunnally reaching out into the dark…

* * *

"Commander Zero, we've got an unknown force approaching from all directions," one of the _Ikaruga_ 's support crew exclaimed. "They're converging on the island, and have it completely surrounded!"

"Is it the Earth Alliance?" the masked man asked.

"I'm not sure," the crew member replied. "It's a mix of Strike Daggers AND Britannian Knightmare Frames."

"It has to be BioNet," Suzaku said with a leer. "It looks like Azrael has friends there."

"BioNet?" Kallen said, surprised. "Why are they using Britannian weapons? I thought they hated Britannia and supported Japan's independence."

"Have you forgotten, Kallen? They're nothing more than a criminal organization," Lelouch replied. "They care nothing for the people of Japan, only for their own profits and power."

"I've been chasing them on and off now ever since I joined the Knights of the Round." Suzaku added. "Their vendetta against Britannia is only because the company was driven underground by their military, with assistance from GGG."

"Oh, I remember that!" Diethard said, almost nostalgically. "The scientists Freres Cardiff and Haruhi Zifell had defected, and exposed every last skeleton in BioNet's closet in an interview! Every news outlet across the globe raved about it for weeks and weeks!"

"That was the past," Zero said, grim as ever. "We can't allow these maniacs to run free, nor can we allow them to kick us while we're down...what units are available to sortie? I know the Shinkiro is ready."

"My Lancelot's fine," Suzaku said. "Even though I'm no longer a Knight of the Round, it's still my mission to bring them to justice once and for all."

"Both Astrays are in good shape, right, Gai?" Lowe quipped. "Count me in."

"Yeah...I've got a bone to pick with them too," Gai said grimly. "I'll lend my power this time."

"W-0 will provide assistance as well," Hyuga said.

"We can send out the Freedom and Justice Gundams," Murrue said with some worry, "But the Harmony is still running a system check. Everyone else is either with the _Nadesico_ or still undergoing maintenance."

"It will have to do," Zero said. Nemo, who happened to be present, raised her hand to volunteer, but Zero preempted her.

"Nemo, I can't risk you going outside," the masked man said. "You'll have to stay here." Suzaku was about to protest, but then thought it would be better if she understood what it would be like to be rejected by her own brother...

* * *

The Lancelot Conquista, the Astray Blue Second L, the Shinkiro, Astray Red Frame, the four Alexanders (all equipped with Air Glide systems), Freedom Gundam and Justice Gundam all deployed outside and waited. They would have to take on the forces of BioNet that were approaching from every direction.

Soon enough, a small but still sizable force of Strike Daggers on subflight lifters came into view, alongside a mix of Knightmares ranging from obsolete Glasgows to a pair of squads consisting of new models – one type appeared to be a mass-produced version of Rolo's Knightmare, while the other looked like a bulkier but smaller version of the old Gawain. Each and every Frame was equipped with one of the two versions of Knightmare-equipped flight packs.

 _So, looks like BioNet took more than just the plans for F.L.E.I.J.A.,_ Suzaku thought. _They've even got Vincent Wards and Gareths._

However, there was one additional surprise - hovering just above the water's surface was a very unusual machine. It was a squat, bulky robot with pointed, elfin feet, a wide, tiered pelvic area, a barrel chest, thin mechanical arms with pincers on the end of them, and a hemispherical head. Kira couldn't help but wonder if this was some demented attempt to copy and improve on Boss Borot.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" the bulky, squat machine chuckled. "How fitting that so many annoying insects that our company has to deal with have gathered in one place!"

"Nice to see you too, Laplace," Gai said grimly.

"You know this creep, Murakumo?" Suzaku exclaimed. "And isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Thanks to my brilliance and the profits from BioNet, I, Professor Laplace, have defeated death by transcending humanity and becoming the ultimate fusion of man and machine! Of course, if it wasn't for that traitorous Haruhi Zifell and Freres Cardiff, I would have not had to take such drastic measures! But enough talk...I'll take back what belongs to us, as well as YOUR machines! CHAAAARGE!"

The army of enemies swarmed toward the two grounded ships and its defenders. The best they could do was step back and try to take the enemies out several at a time. Meanwhile, Laplace stood at the rear, content to let his minions soften them up first…

* * *

On a GGG transport ship, Guy and the other members who had come to Orb to finish up GaoFar flew in the direction of Giga Float.

"Hey, the scanner's picking up some activity going on in an island directly north of us," Liger said as he adjusted the monitor. "It looks like the _Ikaruga_ and the _Archangel_. Looks like they're fighting Britannian troops."

"Uncle, those are BioNet robots!" Guy exclaimed.

"And it looks like Professor Laplace is leading them," Leo said grimly.

Alouette immediately sensed what Guy wanted to do. "If you're thinking about going after them using GaoFighGar..."

"No, they helped us so much!" Guy said; "I won't allow BioNet to do them in when GaoFighGar's construction is complete! Alouette, prepare PhantomGao and the new GaoMachines!"

* * *

Nunnally lay on the bed in her quarters, having been forced to stay behind. The image of Nemo stood beside her. As she watched Nunnally tremble with shame, the C.C. clone realized it was time to take matters into her own hands.

 _I gave you the power to see the lines of the future so that you could protect those you love,_ Nemo said. _But instead, you hid away to wallow in your own depression, leaving ME to take your place!_

"What was I supposed to do?" Nunnally replied. "I couldn't do anything without you! Besides, you're my Knight, aren't you?!"

 _You refused to even try to help yourself - and because of that, all of the people you cherish have rejected us. But if you really wanted to help, all you had to do was accept all of me._

"Accept...all of you?"

 _Have you forgotten, Nunnally? I AM you...I am made of the emotions you sealed away out of fear when Mother was killed._

"But..."

 _And because of that, Lelouch has taken those emotions and added them to his own, and used it to forge the Black Knights!_

"What?"

 _That's right...our big brother is Zero! Everything he is doing is for ours and Euphemia's sake!_

This revelation shook Nunnally to her core. All the time her brother had gone out late at night...all the excuses...all of that was to cover this up. But at the same time, she thought about Euphemia, and all the good he was doing.

"Big brother..."

 _If you truly love our brother, accept me and the power I possess! Only then can our contract be fulfilled by the both of us! Or do you want this world to fall apart?!_

"I will...I'll accept you...my hatred, my sadness and my anger... all of the emotions I sealed away. I...I won't hide behind my weakness anymore!"

Nunnally opened her heart and allowed Nemo to join her there. But in that moment, the emotions that Nemo was made of changed - the hatred, sadness and anger all melded into the desire and the will to make things right.

And then, the princess' eyes opened up once more. While she still had the appearance of Nemo, she had the personality of her normal self.

"I can see again..." Nunnally gasped.

 _Now, let's help big brother and everyone else._

"Yes!"

Allowing Nemo to be her legs, she got back to her feet and made a mad dash for the hangar...

* * *

Nunnally, using the form of Nemo so that she could use her legs, reached the hangar just as Suzaku and Zero landed in their frames, having withdrawn to the ship to recharge and resupply.

"Suzaku! Bi...Zero!" Nunnally called out as the two got out of their Knightmares, almost revealing her brother's identity inadvertently. To her surprise, they only glanced at her as they got out to stretch their limbs, and didn't even bother to respond.

"Suzaku...Zero...please!" she cried as she rushed down to the floor of the hangar.

"Stop trying to act like Nunnally," Suzaku said coldly. "We both know who you really are."

"No, Suzaku!" the girl cried. "I remembered what you said! Look, it's really me!"

The girl switched back to her "normal" self, and almost immediately her legs faltered, unable to support even her small body. However, her eyes were still closed. Even so, Nunnally tried to grab hold of the Shinkiro and pull herself up.

Lelouch, moved by her determination, immediately realized that this was his sister, and turned to Suzaku.

"Suzaku, take Nunnally back to her room."

"Yes, my lord," Suzaku replied, convinced of the truth as well. He swept Nunnally up into his arms and started to carry her back to her quarters.

"I'm not going to hide behind Nemo anymore..." the princess said. "Thank you for showing me how stupid I was."

"We're just glad to have you back, Nunnally," the Knight replied with a smile. "But right now…" But she shifted back to Nemo's form and shook herself out of Suzaku's grasp.

"Zero...I'm going out to fight!" she declared. "I won't let you leave me behind!"

"Princess," Zero replied, trying his best to disguise his concern (and thus, his identity); "there's no need for…"

"I've proven myself in battle before!" Nunnally retorted before summoning the Mark Nemo around her. "There's no need to hold me back!"

"Very well," the masked man said with a sigh. "But don't do anything rash..."

* * *

Domon Kasshu stood out on a cliff, looking at the city from afar. He had come very far in the Gundam Fight Finals since his friends returned to the other world. He had already achieved enough victories to secure his place in the Battle Royale, even if he were to lose his next match.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar neighing sound, and the clopping of hooves.

Domon looked up and saw a very familiar looking horse - a white stallion with a red mark on its muzzle.

"Fuunsaiki...what are you doing out here?" Domon said kindly as he approached the horse. "And where's your owner?"

The horse allowed Domon to stroke its face, then turned to its side and neighed again. The martial artist understood exactly what Fuunsaiki, smart horse that it was, wanted him to do.

"All right," Domon said as he climbed onto the horse's back; "I'll ride you."

As soon as Fuunsaiki felt the weight of Domon on his back, he galloped back down the hill, forcing Domon to desperately hold on to the reins for a moment. But the Gundam Fighter quickly steadied himself and allowed the horse to take him where it wanted to go…

* * *

The BioNet grunts all lay as scrap across the island, while its defenders, having pushed themselves to their limits, still remained standing. But Professor Laplace wasn't worried. He had barely expended any energy at all, and could easily thrash these machines, especially in their current state. He set his sights on the Alexander Liberte first, which no longer had the energy to stay in the air or put up a shield.

Laplace's mech pulled back its fist as it prepared to smash the Knightmare Frame into the ground.

"Perish, interloper! LAPLACE THUNDER FIST!"

"Hyuga!"

Lelouch spurred the Shinkiro forward, and got in between Laplace and Hyuga, activating the Absolute Protection Territory, causing the BioNet robot's fist to bounce off, even though the force was great enough to force Zero's robot backwards.

"Commander Zero!" Hyuga exclaimed.

"I won't allow you to perish," the masked man said. "Not until you've achieved your own goals."

"Curse you, Zero!" Laplace exclaimed. "But no barrier is unassailable...it's simply a matter of overloading it!"

As Laplace readied another Laplace Thunder Fist, something dropped in from out of the sky with a flying kick, knocking the scientist aside.

That something was a dark grey and teal-green robot that resembled GaiGar, barring a few cosmetic differences.

"Nice timing, Shishioh!" Lowe quipped, recognizing the robot instantly even though it was only his first time seeing it. "Looks like GaoFar's in perfect working order!"

"Nice entrance, too!" Ryou added as his Alexander Valiant got to its feet.

"So, you've manufactured a new King of Braves, have you?" Laplace grunted as his robot got to its feet. "But how well will it fight without the GaoMachines?!"

"Ryou, let's help Guy!" Ayano called out.

"No!" the G-Stone cyborg cried. "All you, return to the ships and get going! Leave Laplace to me!"

"Captain Ramius, can the _Archangel_ get back in the air?!" Zero called out over his communicator.

"Yeah, we should be able to get back to Giga Float," Murrue replied. "Or at least close enough that we can have them pick us up after a water landing."

"What's the ETA on the _Ikaruga_ 's repairs?" Zero then asked his own vessel's support crew.

"Ten minutes!" Tamaki replied.

Meanwhile, Laplace turned his full attention to GaoFar.

"Guy Shishioh. How noble of you to throw yourself before me for the sake of your companions," the BioNet scientist chuckled. "But you are a far greater prize to us than the Black Knights. As we speak, satellites are recording this battle. Once the world sees BioNet defeating a GGG robot, all of the warring powers in the Earth Sphere will be clamoring for our products!"

"No! I won't let that happen...GAOMACHINES!"

As the transport vessel flew high above, new versions of the GaoMachines dropped in from the air. The drill tank nearly struck Laplace as it fell, but burrowed into the soft ground as it landed.

"Alouette, do it!" Guy called out over his communicator.

"Are you sure?" Alouette replied uneasily, "I still need to..."

"There's no time!" Liger cried. "We'll have to test it now! Initiate Final Fusion!"

Alouette sighed, and typed a bit while GaoFar leaped high into the air. Nervously, she prepared to click the button that would start the program.

"Final Fusion...Program...Drive!"

But when she clicked the button - another window opened, and started spitting out a veritable wall of text that only Alouette could interpret. Meanwhile, the GaoMachines continued to orbit and circle.

"It's not working?!" Guy exclaimed.

"There's a bunch of errors...the code won't run!" Leo moaned.

"I told you," the girl sighed. "I'll fix the errors as fast as I can."

"If GaoFar can't use Final Fusion, then we have to hold Laplace off," Zero said. "Suzaku, Nunnally, W-0! Those of you protecting the _Archangel,_ get on board now!" The mobile suits returned to the _Archangel_ as it prepared to take off.

"We'll take on Laplace while Alouette gets Final Fusion up and running!" Suzaku said as he flew in with his maser-vibration sword drawn. But to his surprise, Nunnally's Mark Nemo was already ahead of him, and managed to slash at Laplace's right arm. But to her surprise, the blade bounced off the thin arm.

"Such insolence!" Laplace chuckled as he focused on Nunnally. "Very well...you shall die with him!" But when he lunged to snatch and crush the Mark Nemo, she dodged with incredible ease.

"What?!" the scientist exclaimed. He lunged and tried to grab her again, but still missed, always by the smallest of margins.

 _So,_ Suzaku thought, _that's the power of Nemo's...no, Nunnally's Geass!_

"Now! While he's distracted, Suzaku!" Lelouch called out to his friend. The Lancelot and Shinkiro both launched slash harkens at the BioNet machine, and then began to fly around it, tying the machine up. Then the white and black Knightmares both began to charge up their main guns.

"Wicked man of BioNet," Lelouch bellowed, "Receive your judgment!" With that, Suzaku fired his hadron rifle while Lelouch fired his chest cannon right away so it was a wide beam instead of a tangle of thin ones.

"Gyargh!" Laplace roared. "You'll pay for that!"

"Done!" Alouette said, having just finished fixing the code.

"Hurry, Alouette!" Liger cried. The girl quickly readied to click the button again.

"Final Fusion...Program...Drive!"

The GaoMachines, receiving the invisible signal, began to orbit GaoFar in a very familiar way...it had worked this time.

 **"FINAL...FUUUUSIOOOOOOON!"**

Just as before, a massive green energy tornado surrounded the main robot as both it and the GaoMachines reconfigured themselves so they would fit together. Seeing that everything was going according to plan, the other Knightmares retreated to the _Ikaruga._

"Grr...blasted energy..." Laplace growled as he stood firm against the howling wind. Meanwhile, the Black Knights' battleship started to take off.

 **"GAO...FIGH...GAAAAAAAR!"**

"GaoFighGar...Final Fusion successful..." Alouette sighed with relief. Everyone else on board cheered loudly at the success.

* * *

Fuunsaiki suddenly came to a stop on the end of a peninsula northeast of Neo Hong Kong. As Domon looked out, he couldn't believe his eyes: it was a ruined city much like the one he had encountered the last time he had fought his master. Yet to find a place like this near Neo-Hong Kong was a great shock.

But then he sensed someone's presence nearby. It was one he knew all too well.

"Undefeated of the East! I know you're here!" he yelled.

"Ha, so you're not as hot-headed as you used to be!" Master Asia said from a high position. "It wasn't a waste of time to have Fuunsaiki bring you here after all."

"What do you want with me?"

"Look around, Domon. It's like this everywhere on Earth. For every thriving metropolis, there are at least ten places like this, headed for certain disaster. But everyone gets all worked up about the Gundam Fight and the conflicts with Zeon, while ignoring the problems that stare them in the face."

"We humans are detestable, aren't they, Domon? We're parasites, just like the Invaders that came after the Getter Ray Armageddon. That's why I...I must..."

Suddenly, the wet, muddy ground began to tremble as something began to erupt from beneath their feet. Up from out of the mud came, of all things...a Gundam Head, the green serpentine minions of the Devil Gundam.

 _What?! A Gundam Head?!_ Domon thought as it lunged at him; _Was it waiting here in ambush?!_

However, several more Gundam Heads soon rose violently out of the mud and began to attack both Domon and Master Asia. One of them ended up rising right below Domon, and flung him high into the air before following it, hoping to swallow it whole.

"Oh no, you don't!" Master Asia bellowed. He leaped, removed the sash from his uniform and whipped it out in mid-air, snagging his student by the leg. With a sharp pull, he saved Domon from being consumed by the Devil Gundam's servant.

But when the martial artist landed, he landed on one foot at a rather awkward angle, and he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He clenched his teeth to keep himself from crying out.

"Undefeated of the East...you saved me. But why?" Domon exclaimed as the Gundam Heads began to circle around,

"I wouldn't allow you to be defeated...by a mere Gundam Head!" the old martial artist replied, grunting a bit. "Not until we've...settled this once and...for all!"

"Master, your foot..."

"It's nothing. I can still fight."

The old man looked around, and started chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Domon said, wondering why the old man was doing this in the middle of a fight.

"Do you remember a situation similar to this from the past?"

"Yes...that pack of wolves...I was so scared that I couldn't fight back. You had to bail me out."

"Indeed...and I had to use the Tohou Fuhai's ultimate secret technique...Sekiha Tenkyoken. It's the one technique I never taught you. But I suppose it's now or never."

"Yeah...RISE, GUNDAAAAAM!"

God Gundam burst out from the water nearby. Meanwhile, the sound of neighing could be heard from afar.

"I'M RIGHT HERE, FUUNSAIKI! BECOME MY LEGS AS WE FIGHT TOGETHER!"

Master Gundam also rose forth from the ocean on a white platform. Said platform, however, wasn't just for show - it began to change its form, until it became a gigantic robotic horse that Master Gundam could ride - controlled from within by the horse itself.

A pair of Gundam Heads rushed at God and Master Gundams, but were quickly dealt with by the two martial artists using their beam saber and beam cloth, cutting the heads to ribbons with a blazing-fast series of slashes.

"Nice moves!" Domon said with a slight bit of disdain.

"Keep your guard up, and don't let your mind wander away from your fists!" the old martial artist called back as he slashed another Gundam Head in half. Suddenly, the three remaining Gundam Heads launched themselves at Domon, sending him flying upward.

 _Keep my mind on my fists, huh?_ Domon thought. He took a deep breath and entered his state of _meikyo shisui_ , awakening God Gundam's full power.

"THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST'S...ULTIMATE SECRET TECHNIQUE!"

Energy began to form into a ball in God Gundam's hands, while the robot itself began to turn gold.

 **"SEKIHA...TENKYOKEN!"**

A massive blast of energy and fighting spirit burst forth from the Neo-Japanese Gundam's hands, incinerating all three Gundam Heads in one shot.

"Well done, Domon...you've successfully performed the Sekiha Tenkyoken. Work to master this technique, for it will allow you to fight on even terms with Schwarz Bruder."

 _Schwarz is my next opponent?_ Domon thought; _Well, now that I have this technique, I can beat him._

"Before you leave, engrave the image of this ruined city into your mind," Master Asia said grimly; "This remnant is testament to the final sunset of mankind!" With that, the martial artist flew off, still astride his mighty steed.

"Master, wait!" his student cried out. "There's still things I have to know!"

"Domon...I'll see you at the Battle Royale!" Master Asia called back.

* * *

 **"LAPLACE LIGHTNING RAID!"**

 **"PROTECT WAAAALLL!"**

Even as the ships flew out into the distance, GaoFighGar and Laplace continued to duke it out. Both sides had landed powerful blows, but neither was able to score that decisive hit that would settle it all. As numerous lightning bolts shot out of the spikes on the BioNet mech, GaoFighGar held up its left hand to deflect the shots.

"It seems we are equally matched, GaoFighGar," Laplace laughed. "But I tire of this. I'll finish you with my supreme technique!"

The BioNet robot began to charge energy on the tallest spike on its back.

"Now, King of Braves, face your demise at the hands of the Max-Charge Laplace Thunder Cannon!"

"I see - then I'll counter with... **HELL...AND...HEAVEN!** "

 **"PERISH, GUY SHISHIOH! MAX-CHARGE LAPLACE THUNDER CANNON!"**

The spike shot a massive blast of electrical energy. Just as this happened, GaoFighGar began to charge forward as well, hands clasped and ready to smash into Laplace. Both attacks struck either with immense force, covering the entire island in a dome of light.

When the light faded, GaoFighGar had its hands buried in the BioNet robot's chest, clasping the cockpit. It seemed that GaoFighGar had won. But when the Super Robot tried to pull it out, the arms suddenly refused to move.

 _The arm joints...why did they get stuck NOW?!_ Guy thought. _The fingers still seem to work fine, though._

"Guy, what's wrong?" Leo said.

"Something happened with the arm joints," the cyborg replied; "I can't pull him out!"

"His fingers still work," Alouette said. "He could crush Laplace in there if he wanted."

Guy felt unsure of what to do. On the one hand, he didn't want to kill Laplace – he had to stand trial for his crimes. On the other hand, his crimes were known all too well.

"Commander, I have Laplace in my grip," Guy said, contacting Orbit Base, "But I can't pull him out. My only option is to..."

"...Do it," Taiga replied.

"But he's..." Guy protested.

"I know you swore never to willingly take a human life, and this is not a decision I would make lightly. However, Laplace is an extremely dangerous criminal that threw away his humanity long ago. He's no better than the 31 Machine Primevals."

Guy closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, causing GaoFighGar to do the same. Laplace let out a muffled scream as GaoFighGar crushed the cockpit with him inside…

* * *

"Milady, look," Harry Ord said grimly as he looked out the window of Queen Dianna's bedchamber. The queen got up and joined Harry. They could make out a huge asteroid approaching the moon, though not directly at it.

"That's Axis, isn't it?" Dianna said in a worried manner.

"It is, Your Majesty. That means it won't be long now until Char, Gym and the Anti-Spiral attack Earth. Judging by its pace, it won't be for a few days yet."

"If the moon falls, the kingdom will surely be destroyed along with the rest of life on Earth. We must evacuate now."

Harry, however, smirked a bit, very unusual for a serious individual like him, which made Dianna wonder what her top general knew.

"Harry, do you have another idea?"

"Let's just say our fair kingdom has its share of secrets besides the Turn A and Turn X. But for now, I'll notify Londo Bell of their enemy's approach."

* * *

"Zero..." Nunnally said when she heard her brother enter the room with Rolo, C.C. and Jeremiah. The _Ikaruga_ was on its way back to Giga Float, and Nunnally wanted to see the true identity of Zero for herself.

"Or should I say...big brother..." she then said after the door closed behind the masked man.

Lelouch paused when he heard this.

 _So, Nemo must have told her after all,_ he thought; _No sense in wearing this anymore._ With that, he removed his mask. Nunnally found herself smiling widely and tearing up - it was the first time since her mother's death that she had actually seen her brother's face.

"You're as handsome as I knew you were," she said.

Rolo, however, felt quite nervous. Now that Nunnally was back to normal, would Lelouch neglect him? Would his big brother toss him aside, now that his purpose was fulfilled?

"Oh, Rolo," the princess then said, turning his attention to the boy who had posed as Lelouch's sibling. "Thank you for helping my big brother when I couldn't."

Rolo blushed heavily as he fingered the locket attached to his cell phone. He had realized some time ago that Lelouch wanted to give it to her. He took his phone out of his pocket and gently removed the locket before holding it out to the princess.

"Here...Lelouch wanted you to have this. He..."

"That's okay. You keep it," Nunnally said, gently pushing it away before turning back to Lelouch. "Big brother, from now on, Rolo's a part of the family, okay?"

Lelouch knew that no matter how hard he wanted to, he could never go against his sister's wishes, and it was clear she was grateful to his false sibling.

"Fine, I suppose I can do tha..."

But suddenly, Nunnally started to feel weak, and fainted, returning to her normal self...only this time, the veins on her thin delicate arms began to visibly throb. Lelouch gasped in horror and looked to those around him for guidance. Meanwhile, Rolo quickly and gently picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

 _This is the cost of using her Geass outside the Mark Nemo,_ C.C. thought as she watched the ensuing panic. _It begins to wreak havoc on her body. I guess this is what happens when you try to clone me..._

* * *

 _And it feels like we just got done with it, but it's time for another route split! But before every route split, we need to have an_ _ **Interlude Chapter!**_ _Here's the preview:_

 _-At last, everything is set! The powers who have chosen to break away from the EA are ready to ratify the charter for the creation of a new world power - the United Federation of Nations! And DREAM becomes the heart of the UFN's military might! With the Celestial Calendar group now possessing the might to challenge Britannia, ZAFT and the Atlantic Federation, DREAM decides to send some of its core forces to check on how things are going in the Universal Century! Upon returning, they find that the Gundam Fight Finals are nearly over, but things are going to get hairy! See how things pan out in_ _ **Interlude 6: Grim Stirrings! A New World Power Rises!**_


	93. Interlude 6

_First, to answer some anonymous reviews:_

 _-My replies to each of your points on Chapter 58, Guest:_

 _1\. I'll take another look at that scene. Thanks for the suggestion.  
2\. Let's just say that Tera's not totally done yet, even though she's been merged with Tara. She'll definitely have her closure.  
3\. At that point, Rolo was sort of competing with Nemo for the title of being Lelouch's favorite sibling, and as a killer trained from a very young age with relatively little socialization, I thought it was understandable for him to act like that._

 _-And to your points on Chapter 59, Guest:_

 _1\. Thanks for catching those errors, I'll fix them post-haste.  
2\. Alouette only LOOKS 5 or 6, but maybe she's actually older in this incarnation? I'll explain it in this chapter. _

_Another route split is at hand, so it's time for another Interlude chapter!_

* * *

 **Interlude 6 - Grim Stirrings! A New World Power Rises!**

Nunnally was filled with curiosity and confusion as she sat with Rolo, Akito, Koji, Jiro, Hikaru Amano and Tara while she watched an episode of _Gekiganger 3_ for the first time - using Nemo's power so she could see (much to Rolo's protest). Soon, the episode was over, and the six fans turned to the princess to hear her thoughts.

"Oh...it was...um...very interesting." she said awkwardly; "But why do they have to over-act so much? Are they being serious at all?"

"Over-acting?!" Jiro exclaimed as he quickly jumped to his feet; "They aren't overacting, milady, they're just filled to the brim with PASSION! Now that you mention it, I think Zero is exactly the same way when he makes a speech!"

"Yeah, he does a thing for theatrics, that guy," Koji said with a small laugh.

"Speaking of Zero, I heard that he's gonna announce something really big tomorrow," Akito chimed in; "Rolo, you know anything? You're practically his sidekick."

"I heard it was something about forming a new international political body," the ex-assassin replied. "I think he wants to unite all of the countries that aren't directly controlled by the three ruling powers under a single banner."

"So, it'll like the Earth Alliance, except not?" Tara quipped. "Well, it's not like he's doing it alone. He's got a lot of people helping him with the details."

"Yeah...all those exiled government officials converging here on Giga Float," Rolo added. "It's probably got the Alliance and Empire on edge. I dunno about ZAFT, though..."

* * *

Simon sat outside on the edge of Giga Float, letting the ocean breeze run through his hair, and the smell of the salty water permeate his nostrils.

"Hey, Simon," a voice called out to him. He turned around and saw Suzaku approaching him.

"Well, if it isn't Zero's new buddy. Enjoying the breeze?"

"You were looking kinda down today, so I thought I'd keep you company. " Suzaku replied as he sat down next to Gurren Lagann's pilot.

"So, what will you do now that you've turned away from Britannia?"

"I've only turned away because Princess Euphemia has. As her Knight, it's my duty to be her shield and help her however I can."

"C'mon, there's more to it than that," Simon said, giving him a light slap on the back. "You care for her more than anything else in the world, don't you?"

Suzaku chuckled nervously.

"How could you NOT love her?" Simon continued, surprised that Suzaku was being so coy about it; "Not only is she beautiful, but she's kind, sweet, gentle, loving, brave, and thoughtful...she actually reminds me a lot of someone else I know."

"Who?" the Knight asked.

"A girl named Nia," the digger replied as he took a small ring with a green gem on it. "I was actually going to propose to her, but..."

"But...what?" Suzaku said, wondering what could have ruined the relationship.

"Things happened. A LOT of things," Simon replied with a sigh as he put the ring away. "But I will say this - she and I still care about each other. Heck, I'd go anywhere for her...I'd shatter the walls of time and space if I had to."

"And with Gurren Lagann, I bet you could," the Knight replied with a laugh, seeming to get Simon's drift.

"...Speaking of the walls of time and space," Gurren Lagann's pilot suddenly said, changing the subject; "DREAM will be splitting up again the day after tomorrow."

"Splitting up again?" Suzaku said, unsure of how that was relevant to the walls of time and space.

"Yeah. One group goes to my home universe, while another stays here in yours. We use the Thresholds created by Granlif and Lifthrasir to cross between universes. Ironically, I was the one who suggested that we do it now."

"You're itching to get Nia back that much, aren't you?"

"It's not just her," Simon said, getting to his feet. "There's an Earth Sphere to protect on that side as well."

"Well, I'll be rooting for you, Simon," Suzaku said.

"Same here, Suzaku," Simon replied.

* * *

On Giga Float, Yukiya, Ruri, Kira and Nicol continued their work on the weaponized computer virus - it had been occupying quite a bit of their spare time now, and was turning into quite a formidable program. But they still felt like things were missing.

As they were pondering how to make it work better, Alouette, on a break from her own work, entered the room and immediately took interest.

"What are you working on?" she asked, peering at Yukiya's screen. "It appears to be a weaponized computer virus...a useful means of ending a battle quickly and without bloodshed."

"Leave us alone, squirt," the Alexander pilot said, eyeing Alouette suspiciously; "Go back to kindergarten or something...StuxEd is an grownup's project." The little girl leered at Yukiya.

"Firstly, I am far smarter than you, Yukiya Naruse," she said; "Ruri here can attest to that. Secondly, I am the one who programmed GaoFighGar's Final Fusion and fixed the errors in your last battle. Lastly, I am nine years old, and thus would be more fit for second or third grade."

"Really?" Kira said. "You definitely don't look that old."

"When I was genetically modified by BioNet," Alouette explained, "They made it so my body would focus on mental development, conversely slowing my physical growth. As a result, I was able to make my first complex computer program when I was two, though I still appeared to be an infant."

"So in other words, you're a mentally-focused Coordinator?" Nicol asked. "I'm just glad you're not being targeted by Blue Cosmos."

"Oh, so you're kind of like Kazahana Adja of Serpent Tail," Yukiya said. "She's definitely way too smart to be a Natural."

"Perhaps," Alouette said. "But we are all human here, aren't we, big sis?"

"That's right," Ruri replied with a slight smile. "And I'll include any non-Earthling DREAMers in the equation as well."

"Then this human wishes to assist in creating StuxEd," her little sister said. With that, Alouette hopped into Yukiya's lap and started to type. Like Kira, her typing was lightning-fast.

 _Man...I'm totally outclassed,_ Yukiya groaned.

* * *

Schneizel, Kanon, Nina, Lloyd, Cecile and the remaining Knights of the Round all watched the television aboard the _Avalon_ with great interest as Milly Ashford, working as a TV journalist, delivered an emergency Britannian news broadcast.

"We now bring you live coverage of the ratification ceremony of the new UFN charter. If this new charter is successfully ratified, it will create a federation of nations to rival that of both the Earth Alliance and our own in size. Since parts of the now-broken up European Union and Eurasian Federation will be joining, it will possess great power on the international stage..."

"This isn't good for us, is it, Lord Schneizel?" Lloyd quipped. "In all likelihood, DREAM will form the core of their military might. They're not to be trifled with."

"It is likely that the rogue paramilitary organization DREAM convinced the delegates to go along with their plan," Milly continued, "Which makes Zero, the leader of the Black Knights, the head of this new union. As such, it is likely that it will be an enemy of Britannia..."

"You were right, Earl," Kanon said as Milly announced that Britannian troops were being moved into different parts of Area 11 and the broadcast continued. The delegates, which hailed from Orb Union, the former European Union and Eurasian Federation, and even Macross, made up a total of nearly forty countries, and each one had successfully ratified it.

"Indeed..." Schneizel added, shaking his head. "It makes me wonder why His Majesty chose to side with ZAFT."

Various members of DREAM's political core began to read off the articles of the charter, including Kaguya, Cagalli, Lacus, Milia, and others.

"But even so, they'll have difficulty getting their military forces to work together," Bismarck quipped. "It'll be nothing more than an unruly mob."

"No...there is one good option for them..." Schneizel replied.

"Article 17: All ratifying nations of this charter..." Kaguya began, "Are to hereby forswear native military power forever."

"Madness...sheer madness..." Bismarck said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Abandon military power? That'll never work," Luciano Bradley said mockingly.

"To ensure the security of each and every member nation," the Japanese girl continued; "We shall instead contract that to DREAM, a fighting force that is not affiliated with any one country!"

Zero, standing outside atop the Shinkiro, then began to speak.

"We accept this contract. We shall utilize funding and personnel from the members of the UFN - in return, we shall serve as sword and shield for every member nation, defending and opposing any aggressive external foe!"

"Just as I thought," Schneizel said. "Well-played, Zero...well-played."

"The source of disturbances to peace is the existence of military power possessed by disparate nations, especially when said nations led by leaders with extremist, aggressive agendas," Tianzi said, reading out of a book containing the charter. "The UFN shall only use military force according to a resolution by the supreme council."

"Before we put forward our first motion," Kaguya said; "I'd like to introduce a guest who has been vital to our efforts. Her willingness to pursue peace, in spite of being an official from an aggressive power, is truly admirable."

Euphemia, with Suzaku silently remaining by her side, approached the platform from one of the seats in the rear of the delegates. Everyone in the room was shocked, though Nina was especially distressed.

"Suzaku?!" Gino exclaimed. "He really DID join up with those guys!"

"Princess Euphemia has shirked her duties as Viceroy of Area 11," Anya added. "The world truly is turning upside down."

"Everyone, thank you for allowing me to be a part of this amazing new group," the princess began; "I hope one day that my home nation will see the truth and embrace this new future rather than choosing a side in the pointless conflict between Naturals and Coordinators..."

 _Euphemia...why?!_ Nina thought, horrified by this; _Why are you siding with THEM?!_

* * *

After the broadcast, Daisuke and Maria were approached by the massive Jhon Kartur and Luee Mitton. The two awakened Saucer Beasts seemed to have something on their minds.

"My lieges, may we have a word in private?" Jhon asked.

"Of course," Daisuke said. "But considering your size, the only place we can do that is away from Giga Float." Understanding completely, the two Saucer Beasts allowed the prince and princess of Fleed to climb onto their backs. In a few minutes, Giga Float disappeared from sight.

"What is it you wish to discuss, fair guardsmen?" Daisuke asked. "Have you any inklings of the Vega Empire's next move?"

"We shall be frank," the humanoid Saucer Beast said, "We do not have any confidence in this new United Federation of Nations." Maria and Daisuke raised their eyebrows in surprise. Did they really have so little faith in people?

"If it were to gain absolute power in the Earth Sphere," Kartur said, "it would only repeat the crimes of the Earth Alliance and Britannia. The humans cannot be trusted to treat their world and each other fairly - their history is one of violence, conquest and atrocity - and not just by their leaders."

"I know," Maria said, "But most people are good, and want peace!"

"Do you not recall the horror of Junius Seven's obliteration?!" Mitton said angrily. "More than three hundred thousand innocent lives were taken by a single man...a single agent of that monstrous group Blue Cosmos!"

"What are you two implying?" Maria asked, starting to feel uneasy about the way this conversation was going.

"If Emperor Vega is overthrown," the bat Saucer Beast continued, "it is doubtless that Duke's fiancee Princess Rubina would ascend to the throne, and he shall be her royal consort. You, Maria, will surely have a critical place in the Empire's new order as well."

"And?" the princess then asked. Daisuke, however, seemed to be taking this all in thoughtfully.

"The Vega Empire's resources will be yours to command. You two can then use the Saucer Beasts to take over the Earth, and save it before the humans destroy it along with themselves. Without proper guidance, the Earth would still suffer the same fate as Fleed and Vega...and all at the hands of a single evildoer."

"That's insane!" the princess said, horrified by the idea of betraying the people who had saved their lives. "You're telling us to turn against..."

"Maria! Earth is the only planet within twenty light years that we can survive on!" Kartur said. "It was nothing less than a miracle that you both survived to reach this planet! We can't allow it to be destroyed, either by Vegans or humans, especially at the push of a button!"

Maria turned to her brother, who was gently rocking his head from side to side as if literally weighing the options in his mind.

"Brother!" she cried, grabbing her brother's sleeve, "you can't possibly be okay with this, can you?!"

At last, Duke Fleed gave his answer.

"If DREAM's plan for a better world fails after Vega's defeat," the prince said, "then I will shoulder the burden of ruling humanity. But for now, I will place my faith in mankind, and fight to protect them."

"Very well," Kartur said solemnly. "Though we disagree on what is best, Mitton and I shall fight for their sake as well, and without hesitation..."

* * *

Sivil flew over the city of Macross silently, suppressing her aura to hide from anyone who was looking up. She still had to capture the Anima Spiritia so that her master's plan could move forward.

She soon found the penthouse where he was staying and peeked in.

Basara was smiling from ear to ear as he watched the events of the ratification ceremony from his band's penthouse with Mylene, where he had remained since returning from Jupiter. As someone who hated war, he and the rest of the band could completely go along with the principles of the UFN.

Unlike the Earth Alliance, whose espousal of those ideals was almost like a running joke across the Earth Sphere now, the musician felt that this new group would truly be able to embody their values, especially with so many women at the helm. After all, Milia was a testament to the ability of women to rule fairly and justly.

But then she saw his eyes turn in her direction, and she moved down, just out of view. Foolishly, Basara approached the window, opened it and looked around. Seeing her chance, Sivil reached up and grabbed the rock star, then started to carry him off.

She heard Mylene screaming out his name as she carried him away.

 _Basara...Anima Spiritia is named Basara..._ she thought. _Basara._

As she neared the edge of the colony, a Threshold opened up, which she entered. The two immediately reappeared in a great ice cavern, which Basara quickly realized was all the way on Mars. Sivil then gently placed the musician on the floor as he spotted not one, but two figures standing there.

"I have returned, Lord Gepelnitch," she said. The leader of the Protodevlin turned and gazed down at Basara.

"Well done, Sivil," Gepelnitch said. The other figure was none other than the High Seraph Gabriel.

"See? That was all you had to do," the angel said; "No great battle fleets, no elaborate plans. All it required was a little timing and stealth."

"You have been much help, Gabriel of Atik Yomin," Gepelnitch said to the leader of Atik Yomin. "As promised, we will lend you the Anima Spiritia for a time. But remember that we need him alive..."

* * *

The day had come for DREAM to once again divide up. However, none of the ships would be joining the group traveling to the Universal Century, as they all had their own duties in their home universe to attend to. Instead, those traveling back to their own world would rendezvous with the _Ra Calium._

However, Tara was surprised to see both Koji, Kouji and Tetsuya approach her.

"Hey, Tara, you mind if Tetsuya and I go with the other me?" Koji asked.

"I promised my mom that I'd introduce her to Tetsuya," Kouji explained. "Jan told you the story, right?"

"I don't think so," Tara replied, "But that's okay. Besides, you helped us with our Dr. Hell, so it's only fair that we return the favor."

"Man, I can already see the look on the Universal Century Dr. Hell's face when he gets a load of Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger AND Mazinkaiser together!" Koji quipped with a slightly sinister grin, rubbing his hands together.

"I can't wait to see how my mom reacts to meeting you, Tetsuya!" Mazinger Z's pilot added. "Seeing everyone back at Kurogane House is also gonna be great too, not to mention Londo Bell and the Shuffle Alliance."

"Hey, blockheads!" Kei yelled as she prepared to enter Shin Jaguar. "Get your asses in your robots if you don't want to get left behind!"

"Guess this is goodbye, then...at least for now," Tara sighed. With a nod, the three Mazinger pilots began to walk away, heading for their respective machines.

"Don't worry, guys!" Tara called back. "I'll kick some Vega Empire tail for ya!"

* * *

The Universal Century half of DREAM reappeared in a surprisingly convenient place - on an island about twenty miles off of the coast of Neo Hong Kong. It was a few hours after dark, and the skies were almost unnaturally clear, revealing a tapestry of stars overhead.

The first thing Simon did was look up at the moon. It was somewhat larger than he remembered since the last time they were here...but this really meant that the moon was approaching the Earth.

"Guys, let's head for Kurogane House," Janus said after getting his bearings. "Hopefully they won't mind some new guests." Granlif Yggdrasil flew off in that direction, with the rest of the crew in tow.

"I wonder how Amuro and Bright are doing," Koji said. "Man, I can't wait to see them again!"

Suddenly, Go began to groan and moan a bit, as if suffering, which caused Shin Eagle to waver and wobble a bit.

"Go, you okay, man?" Kittan said.

"I-I'm fine," Go said as he shook off the sick feeling that had taken over him momentarily. But the young man was still left with the sensation that something horrible was happening to Shin Dragon…

* * *

"You're serious about going back to PLANT?!" Cagalli said in confused dismay as she watched Athrun board a small shuttle craft, with Kira, Mu and Nicol close by. "If your father finds out you've been fighting alongside us..."

"I'm aware of that possibility," Athrun replied. "Nicol, I want you to pilot the Justice Gundam if that happens."

"It's your machine, not mine," the green-haired Coordinator replied. "I already have my hands full with the Harmony."

"But why? Why are you going at all?" Cagalli then said, shaking her head in continued disbelief, begging him not to go. "You already know what you want, right?!"

"Yeah...but still, I have to go. I'm sorry."

Without another word, Athrun closed the hatch and began to maneuver his vehicle toward the mass driver.

"Don't worry, princess," Mu reassured her. "Everything's going to be fine. He'll be accompanied by our allies on Macross, after all; And if worse comes to worse, our little band will probably end up storming PLANT to bust him out."

 _Why do I feel like that he's not completely joking?_ Cagalli thought. _Please be careful, Athrun._

* * *

Koji nervously entered Kurogane House and immediately heard the sounds of people in a heated argument coming from down the hall. Sitting at the front desk as always was Tsubasa, though she didn't immediately see her son's doppelganger come in.

"Excuse me ma'am, I think two of your customers are..."

"If you're here to complain, I'm afraid I can't throw them out, especially at this hour. They're Neo Japan's Gundam Fight team."

Just then Kouji came in and stood next to Koji, just as Tsubasa turned to face them. Her usually calm and collected expression turned to one of befuddlement when the two Mazinger pilots side by side, dressed in similar outfits.

"Aye-yi-yi...I need to get to bed..." Tsubasa sighed.

"No, you're not seeing double, Mom," Kouji said with a grin. "There really ARE two of me here. I'd like you to meet my twin from the other world."

"We can talk in the morning, Kouji," the woman said wearily as she started to walk around the desk and up the stairs to her room. "Your room's been kept nice and...tidy..."

 _I wonder if my mom was like this at all_ , Koji wondered.

* * *

Ryoma hadn't been to Neo-Hong Kong in years. Though he was technically a Neo-Japanese citizen, he had spent much of his time here prior to joining the Getter Ray Laboratory. But it wasn't time well spent - he was part of a violent street gang that caused all sorts of mayhem, particularly in the lower-income neighborhoods. And it was during that bleak time in his life that he earned his nickname - "Tomahawk".

As he walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, he saw a familiar face stepping out of a small drugstore - Rain. Before he could say anything, she continued in the same direction he was going, and was almost immediately grabbed by a large, beefy hand from a nearby alleyway.

 _You better thank me for this, Domon Kasshu_ , he thought as he hurried toward the alleyway where Rain was taken. Following the sounds of Rain's cries and complaints, he tracked the kidnapper through the streets, staying out of sight as best he could.

Finally, he found a group of other thugs gathered around a flaming oil barrel. Before they could start with the usual sort of thug claptrap of treating Rain nice and whatnot, someone else suddenly appeared from out of the shadows and stepped out into the open, attracting their attention...Neo-Germany's Gundam Fighter.

"Geez, could ya at least give us ten seconds before you try and play hero, ya bum?!" the large thug growled. "And if you're gonna ask...NO, we ain't giving her back!"

 _Schwarz Bruder?!_ Rain exclaimed. She watched as two dozen slightly smaller, but still brutish thugs gathered, surrounding Schwarz from all sides. Most of them were unarmed, but a few were wielding crowbars, baseball bats, and one even had a fireman's ax. Ryoma recognized many of these fellows from his gang days. Age had not treated them well.

"Well, it seems you're used to this sort of thing, then," Schwarz said, subtly sensing Ryoma's presence. "Very well, I suppose I'll just have to thrash the lot of you."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?!" the leader thug laughed. As if that phrase had served as some sort of signal, Ryoma eagerly bolted out into the open, targeting the thug with the fireman's ax, knocked him down with one punch and picked up his weapon. The gang members turned to look at Ryoma. Black Getter's pilot smirked, and began to twirl and swing the weapon in a threatening manner with one hand.

"Good gravy, it's Tomahawk Nagare!" one of the smaller gang members cried out. "Run for your lives!"

Like a pack of wolves from a great flame, the thugs retreated into the night in terror at the sight of Ryoma's ax prowess...well, most of them. Three thugs remained - their bodies began to twitch with excitement before their forms began to change...

The first remaining thug turned into a rat-like demon with green and purple fur, a large horn on his head, and a secondary pair of eyes on his chest.

The second thug turned into a large muscular demon with a nearly human face, though his eyebrows had transformed into three tentacles, while two far longer tentacles took the place of ears. Still more tentacles stretched down his body and spiked shoulders.

The third thug turned into a demon that was largely built and covered in thick fur, an insectoid head with glassy eyes and antenna, and an additional pair of eyes on his chest.

"What in the world?!" Ryoma exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden change.

"So, these must be members of the Demon Tribe that I've seen on the news," Schwarz said grimly. "The government has dubbed them to be part of some sort of secret bioweapon project created by Zeon."

"Bioweapons?! Don't be daft!" the furry demon hissed.

"Regardless, you creatures cannot be allowed to wreak havoc!" Schwarz declared, readying a pair of kunai. "Mr. Tomahawk, let's teach these demons what it means to oppose mankind!"

"Odom, Eader," the tentacled demon roared, "let's rip these humans to shreds! Then we can have that lovely woman for ourselves!" Rain retreated further in disgust.

"Yes indeed, Sir Gair!" the other two demons replied.

"Not happening, you freaks!" Ryoma bellowed. He first lunged at the furry demon and swung his axe with great force, beheading it in one swing, then cleaving its body in half. Sensing that Ryoma had the situation under control, Schwarz took Rain by the hand and led her away.

"Odom?!" the rat demon exclaimed.

"Oryah!" the Getter pilot roared as he smashed the rat demon's face in with a punch, then ripped its horn off before finally chopping it in half at the waist and crushing its head with a final stomp.

"Eader!" Gair, the remaining demon, cried. He sent his tentacles out and yanked the axe out of Ryoma's hands before tossing it aside. Of course, the fearless Getter pilot was hardly daunted by the loss of a weapon.

Instead, he leaped in like a wild animal and unleashed a furious beatdown on Gair - punching, kicking and even ripping the tentacles off his opponent. Finally, after a full minute, the demon was lying on the ground, leaking yellow blood everywhere. Ryoma didn't think much of the fact that many of Gair's injuries were accented with a faint glow.

"Im...possible…" Gair gurgled, "to be...beaten...by a...weak...human…"

"Don't underestimate humans, monster," Ryoma spat back. He stepped over to Gair's head and raised his foot. Suddenly, Gair's eyes lit up with horror.

"Wait...could it be that you…are…one cho...sen by...the..."

But Black Getter's pilot stomped on the demon's face, crushing it instantly. Satisfied with his victory, Ryoma walked away, also not noticing that the yellow ichor was quickly evaporating from contact with his boots.

"Tomahawk Nagare?" Schwarz said with some surprise after Ryoma reappeared. "It seems your fearsome reputation is well-deserved - though I take it you came to save Miss Rain here."

"Yeah," Ryoma replied. "Domon's probably worried sick about ya, Rain."

Rain sighed and shook her head.

"Typical Domon," Schwarz said, shaking his head in disappointment. "I would have thought he'd be better than this by now. But like always, he's acting like a child, only seeing what's in front of him and not considering for the feelings of those around him."

Ryoma was about to say something, but Schwarz seemed to sense what it was.

"Before you go punching sense into him, Nagare," the German ninja said; "Perhaps I should give Rain a look at how Domon fights from the other side of the ring..."

* * *

"Just one more match before the Battle Royale, my friend!" Wong said excitedly. "Aren't you excited to finally see what your student's truly capable of?" Master Asia nodded silently and grimly. He had gotten tired of Wong's games and manipulation - but it would all end in the Battle Royale. Once the Devil Gundam was resurrected, mankind would be destroyed and could then restore the Earth to its natural beauty.

But suddenly, a voice came from the far end of the room.

"Wong Yunfat."

The two men looked over and saw Psycho Jenny and a tall thin demon next to her. He had a canine like appearance, with purple skin, red eyes a two-pronged crest and a pair of antennae. He also had a mane of green fur, red eyes on his chest, long purple limbs and an even longer tail.

"Wait, wait, what?! Who let these freaks in here?!" Wong exclaimed.

"I certainly didn't!" Master Asia said angrily. He sprang at the tall demon to deliver a flying kick, only to be grabbed in midair and thrown toward the wall. The skilled martial artist was barely able to avoid smacking into the wall, instead landing feet-first, and sliding down.

 _Damn this aged body,_ he fumed. _If I were younger, I'd tear these monsters apart!_

"We come in peace, humans," Psycho Jenny said. "We are representatives of the Demon Tribe, the original inhabitants of this world." The tall demon accompanying her nodded.

"Wait, so Char DIDN'T send you goons?" Wong exclaimed. "So much for logic."

"Zannin, as Lord Zennon's right hand, I'll let you explain."

"Let me cut straight to the point," Zannin said in a growly voice. "We would make you a deal, Wong Yunfat."

"Don't listen to these freaks, Wong!" Master Asia cried. "They're…" But Wong raised his hand to silence the old man.

"Let's hear it, Zannin," the Earth Federation's leader said, leaning forward with interest.

"In exchange for returning our world to us," the large demon said, "We shall help you resurrect the Devil Gundam." Master Asia scowled angrily.

 _It's one thing for humanity to perish,_ the old man thought, _but to simply allow these abominations to take our place…_

"Why should I let you have the Earth?" Wong asked. "I'm human too, you know." Psycho Jenny, at this point, stepped forward.

"You enjoy a good fight, do you not?" the psychic demon said. To Master Asia's horror, Wong grinned wickedly.

"More than anything," Wong replied.

"If the Devil Gundam accomplishes its goal, you shall never cease to be entertained. Allow me to show you."

Psycho Jenny's eyes flashed, and both Wong and Master Asia immediately found themselves somewhere new. They were in what seemed to be a prehistoric forest. They looked over and saw a demon that looked like a human woman, but with a moth's head and wings, quietly sipping from a pool.

For a moment, Master Asia thought that the demons would be better after all.

But the serenity was quickly banished when they saw a huge creature resembling a snake with a beetle's head lunge at the moth-woman. Nearby, other creatures of varying shapes and sizes were fighting like mad.

"The world of us demons was one of endless conflict," Psycho Jenny's voice resounded in their minds, "one where only the strongest survived! Those who were weak were eaten!" Wong gleefully watched as the demons continued to tear into each other, growing stronger and gaining new powers each time. Master Asia, however, was nothing less than appalled.

Finally, the two men re-appeared in the room - as it turned out, it had all been a vision created for them by Psycho Jenny.

"I like it, I like it!" the head of the Earth Federation said ecstatically. "You've got yourself a deal!"

"Wong, have you lost your mind?!" Master Asia ranted. "You'd turn the Earth into that Hell just for your own amusement?!"

"Like it or not, Master Asia," Zannin said. "Psycho Jenny has only shown you the truth. That is the Earth's original state."

"Listen, old man," Wong said with a friendly smile, "the Devil Gundam and Earth Federation are mine to do with as I wish. If you're not happy with what I'm planning, then you can walk away right now - I won't stop ya."

Without another word, Master Asia indeed walked away.

 _I can't allow this travesty,_ the Gundam Fighter thought as he departed. _I have to convince Domon to become the Devil Gundam's core life unit before the Demon Tribe can use it for their own schemes!_

"Shall we pursue him?" Zannin asked.

"Leave the old fool," Wong said dismissively. "Even if we're enemies, he's still useful to me yet..."

* * *

 _DREAM believes they can defy human nature._

 _They do not know just what they are dealing with. We of Seele, who have guided humanity towards its ultimate goal since time immemorial, should not tolerate this UFN nonsense._

 _True peace is impossible if the walls around their souls remain, even if you remove international borders. It is time for us to put an end to their farce before it gets off the ground._

 _There is still the matter of their affairs of the war with PLANT, as well as the aliens that plague Earth, not to mention the forces they are in conflict with in the other world. They have no choice but to divide their strength, and with the Evangelions back in our sphere of influence, we can easily..._

 _No. For now, we must remain on the defensive. The body of Iophiel is in our safekeeping, and DREAM will most likely target the Order directly in the near future. Summon the acolytes of Eden Vital to the Order's defense._

 _I see the wisdom in your plans, 00. You plan to let the memories of Iophiel and the two Keys come to us._

 _Exactly. V.V.'s little experiments, in spite of their rebellion, will still be doing exactly what we wanted them to do. And when the ships arrive, you shall unleash upon them the gift I gave to you…_

* * *

 _And that's it! Route split time! Here are the different series by route:_

 _ **Tara**_ _:_ Code Geass, Evangelion, Gundam SEED, Dancougar, Grendizer, GaoGaiGar FINAL, Combattler V, Voltes V, Nadesico, Macross 7

 _ **Janus:**_ UC Gundam, Turn A Gundam, G Gundam, Gurren Lagann, Getter Robo Armageddon, Mazinkaiser, Shin Mazinger, Raideen, Zeorymer, Devilman Crybaby

 _-The first official operation of the UFN military gets underway...Zero is prepared to strike at the Geass Order! Leading the Black Knights and a few core members of DREAM, he launches an attack at the heart of Geass in order to put an end to Britannia's dangerous research! But Lelouch has a more personal mission - he wishes to bring down the one who slew his beloved mother, and confront the father who abandoned him and Nunnally! However, it seems the Order was waiting for him - and have prepared to unleash their supreme weapon! Can DREAM defeat the wicked V.V. and his goons and stop their ultimate machine? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 61 (Tara): DREAM's New Duty! Assault on the Geass Order!**_

 _-The Universal Century team returns just in time for Domon's match against Schwarz Bruder! But it seems they couldn't have returned too soon - it looks like Shin Dragon is waking up! The struggle to defeat this corrupted Getter is on! Can DREAM defeat Shin Dragon?! And what about the Devil Gundam? Will it react to the presence of the Invaders as it did in the past? Indeed, what links the Demon Tribe and Getter?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 61 (Janus): Evil God's Advent! Schwarz's Might Unveiled!**_


	94. Chapter 61 Tara

_Oh man, I have been DYING to get to this chapter! It's time for the raid on the Geass Order, the glorious fight against a certain machine, and the long-awaited reunion of a certain couple!_

* * *

 **Chapter 62 (Tara) - DREAM's New Duty! Assault on the Geass Order!**

Based on a unanimous vote on the first Resolution by the delegates of the infant UFN, DREAM was now authorized to combat any, and all aggressive powers with agendas that threaten the citizens of any member nation in any significant way. Furthermore, DREAM was granted powers up to and including removing the radical elements from the enemy government and replacing them with officials that would be more open to peace talks.

In essence, DREAM's entire reason for existence had just been granted political legitimacy. At the same time, the UFN had just declared war on the Atlantic Federation, ZAFT and Britannia simultaneously.

Britannia, unsurprisingly, was Zero's first target, and getting Inanna, Rolo and Jeremiah onto his side proved to be extremely important for this - they revealed the current location for the base of the Geass Order. Of course, he couldn't tell those outside his circle of trusted allies of the true nature of Geass yet. All they knew was that they had located a Britannia-run cult conducting twisted experiments on innocent children, in the hopes of harnessing a power that would threaten the Earth Sphere.

But it was to be a relatively small operation. Only the _Ikaruga_ and _Archangel_ would take the journey, guided by Jeremiah and Rolo's memory. Meanwhile, the _Nadesico_ would remain behind to protect Giga Float from any attacks.

Accompanying them were C.C., Suzaku, Tohdoh, Rolo, Kallen, W-0, Daisuke, Tara, Kira, Gai Murakumo, Mu, Jeremiah, and the Cyber Beast Force. Also joining in were several veterans of the Black Knights' early battles. Jeremiah, always the nostalgic type, opted to use an Air-Glide equipped Sutherland as his Knightmare of choice, while C.C. piloted her dark pink Akatsuki Jikisan.

Of course, they needed the element of surprise, and both Zero and Yurika came up with a surprising idea.

"That's quite ingenious," Anna Clement said when she heard the plan from Inanna. "But why did Zero bring me along?"

"It's because there's someone important to you imprisoned there," the prioress said, "and he thought it would be good if you were there to greet her." Immediately, the girl's eyes lit up with excitement.

 _Could it be...Leila?!_ she thought...

* * *

In the chamber furthest away from the entrance to the Geass Order's base, several cloaked cultists stood in a vast chamber, where V.V. sat, a box of animal crackers on the floor next to his throne.

"Tell us, Lord V.V.," one of the Order members said. "What shall we do about the Knight of Eleven? Now that she's joined Zero, it's only a matter of time before she comes here."

The long-haired boy pondered for a moment. But he was interrupted with the video screen above him suddenly turned on.

 _I wonder what it is now,_ V.V. thought. _Jeremiah was never one to report unannounced._ To his surprise, he saw Lelouch sitting there, in his room at Ashford. It was also the first time that Lelouch had gotten a good look at V.V.

It took all his willpower to not look frightened by the fact that V.V.'s hair and eyes were the same as Nemo's. Could this boy who was not a boy have contributed his own cells to the C.C. clone? And would his personality have an influence on his little sister?

"How do you do?" Lelouch said cordially but coldly as he sat in his chair, resting his head on his fingertips; "So you're V.V."

"Lelouch!" V.V. said with some surprise. "It seems you're able to tap into Jeremiah's private communication frequency."

"I see there's no need for introductions then," the prince replied. "That said, I would ask you a question."

V.V. signaled his subordinates to begin preparations for the attack that he had long anticipated.

"Was it you who ordered the murder of Tara Zifell's parents," Lelouch asked; "And used the Muge Zolbados Empire to render Suzaku and I helpless?"

"Yes, I did," V.V. answered frankly. "But the fact that you're even asking that question indicates that you've regained your memories, doesn't it?"

"It's true," Lelouch said. "I am Zero."

"Then I'd appreciate it if you would return C.C. to us," the Geass Order's director said politely. "In exchange, we're willing to leave you alone."

"It's too late for that!" Lelouch said defiantly. "We of DREAM have already waged war upon you!"

V.V. smirked. "You fool - by the time you get here, we'll be long go..."

Suddenly, the cavern began to rumble as something burst through the ceiling.

"Director...enemies!" one of the cultists exclaimed. "We think it might be DREAM!" Sure enough, C.C.'s personal Akatsuki , along with several Black Knight rank-and-file troops, landed on the cavern floor below.

"V.V.'s current location has been verified!" C.C. ordered; "All units, encircle point Alpha-7!"

"Thank you so much for your time," Lelouch said with a smirk. "All I needed to do was make you drop your guard for a little bit. By pretending to still be in Area 11, you believed you still had time to mount a defense to cover your escape."

The room Lelouch was in, as it turned out, was an elaborately constructed fake. Behind him were Kallen, Jeremiah, Rolo, and the other members of DREAM who had joined in on the battle. It was then that the signal was cut.

"Load all the project data into the Eject Dart, scramble the troops and prep my weapon and the one for the twins," V.V. ordered.

"You plan to confront them yourself?!" one of the cultists exclaimed.

"Of course," he replied. "Marianne's child needs to be disciplined, and I think that IT will do a splendid job at that. Oh, and while you're at it, start rounding up the test subjects, and kill any of those you think aren't far enough along to be of use."

"Yes, my lord!" the cultists said.

* * *

 _I'll never get used to this smell,_ Rei thought. She was in one of the medical wards on Giga Float, and it had the pungent smell of gauze that a hospital room always seemed to have. Just then, Ritsuko Akagi came in, with a syringe and some basic first aid components.

"I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting long?" she said.

"No, not very," Rei replied.

"You know the drill," the scientist said. "Hold out your arm." Rei complied, grimacing as Dr. Akagi cleaned the area, wrapped a thin cord around Rei's bicep and pushed the syringe into a vein.

 _It hurts,_ the girl thought as the mysterious medicine was injected into her arm.

"Rei, you've changed quite a bit, haven't you?" the doctor said after removing the needle and quickly applying a bandage; "Just two days ago, I saw you walking with Shinji and the one who pilots Granlif - the one you've been calling big brother."

"His name is Janus," Unit 00's pilot said, shading her reply with contempt. How dare she not remember her big brother's name!

"Oh, of course," Ritsuko replied with a smile. "But I thought that maybe all this interaction is making you look more like a human being."

"Is...that wrong?" Rei asked.

"Of course not," the scientist answered pleasantly as she unwrapped the cord. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I thought you only had eyes for Commander Ikari." She walked away a few steps and started fiddling with the cord. Rei started feeling rather uncomfortable, but couldn't place as to why.

"I had thought you nothing more than a doll," Ritsuko continued, "but here I stand, impressed. You've got the Commander, Shinji and Janus, all wrapped around your finger."

"I am not a doll," Rei replied, as she tried to add a tone of defiance to her voice. The doctor seemed amused by this.

"It's true that I only liked Commander Ikari," the girl then said. "But isn't it the same for you Dr. Ak..."

Suddenly, Ritsuko's expression turned to one of utter hatred and jealousy as she whirled around. Before Rei could react, the doctor tightly wrapped the cord around her neck and began to pull it tighter still, slowly choking the girl.

"Big brother...help...me…" Rei cried weakly as she tried to loosen the sudden stranglehold her doctor had on her. Unexpectedly, help did come, but not in the way either of them could have even dreamed it would.

The next thing Rei knew, Ritsuko disappeared in the flash of light, causing the cord to drop limply to the floor...

* * *

An explosion nearby awoke Leila from her sleep, with just enough time to dodge a flying piece of rubble that broke her cell door open.

 _What the hell is going on,_ she wondered; _it sounds like there's a battle going on outside!_

"They've come," Tayel said, smiling a little more broadly than usual. "Our freedom is nigh." His cell door had been broken open as well, though the piece of rubble had stopped just short of his position.

Leila's heart skipped a beat - "they" could only mean one group.

The two climbed out of their cells and started down the passageway. However, they soon ran into some Geass Order members who were heading in her direction, pausing at every cell. Leila gasped when she saw one of them pull out a machine gun and fire a dozen or so rounds into one – and the sounds of a child crying out in pain issued forth from the cell.

Leila's emotions took over for a moment, and she rushed at the guard, in spite of lacking her weapons. She managed to knock one out with a flying kick, grab his gun and fire on the rest, killing them all. But when she turned to the surviving prisoners, she gasped in horror, and then averted her eyes.

 _Geass...all of these people...they have Geass powers._

Even so, the very idea of leaving them here to die like this left a bad taste in her mouth, and she seemed unsure of what to do. Tayel, as always, had an answer for her.

"It pains me to say this," he said, his smile disappearing for the second time in her memory; "But there is nothing anyone can do for these children now. Let's hurry on." With that, Leila and Tayel continued onward and up the stairs, trying to forget their sad eyes and to convince herself that for them, death would be a release...

* * *

"It figures they'd try this," Mu sighed as he flew the Perfect Strike over the city. All over the city were Gloucesters, Gareths, Vincent Wards and Sutherlands firing at him, his allies, and the panicking civilians.

"...They're so desperate to keep their little science experiment a secret that they'd slaughter their test subjects," Gai Murakumo said grimly as he targeted a Vincent Ward and took it out with the Astray Blue's beam rifle.

"And to think I willingly worked for such people," Suzaku said shamefully as he fired a few hadron blaster shots at an enemy Gloucester.

Suddenly, an unusual looking machine flew in - the Siegfried. Jeremiah immediately recognized it.

"The Knight Giga Fortress Siegfried...it was intended for my use!" he said. "Since it works via electrical pulses directly from the pilot's nervous system, there's only one other person capable of using it..."

"Well, well, everything went exactly as he said it would...all that we needed came right to our doorstep."

Everyone else was surprised to hear that a child was speaking to them. But Lelouch and Tara immediately recognized the voice - Tara wasn't sure how she recognized it, though.

"You surprise me, V.V.," Lelouch barked as he, too recognized who had addressed them. "I did not expect the puppet-master to come out on stage!"

"Everyone...V.V. may seem like a kid," Tara said angrily, remembering the children who had suffered at the hands of that Invader-controlled Cardinal; "But don't be fooled...he's a soulless monster!"

"Is that so?" V.V. replied snidely.

The Siegfried fired two of its green spikes (which were actually oversized slash harkens) at Tara and Lelouch. Tara quickly put up her wing barrier to stop the spike, while Lelouch raised the Absolute Protection Territory for the same purpose.

"Hmph. I actually liked you a little, Lelouch," V.V. said, speaking directly to him. "You reminded me of Charles. Unfortunately, you have a few things we need."

As if on cue, several Virtues, Powers and Cherubs appeared from Thresholds. Flanking the Siegfried were two of a new type of Atik Yomin troop - black-skinned humanoids as big as mobile suits - each was dressed in a dark-colored robe; said humanoid was somehow attached to a great flaming gear-like wheel with eyes at the ends of each of the wheels' spokes.

"So...you have Atik Yomin on your side as well..." Kallen said with a scowl.

"Yes. And I have its most powerful front line troops here. These Thrones, in tandem with my Siegfried, will wipe you all out."

"Pft, we've been through worse," Mu chuckled as the Strike drew its anti-ship sword. "Zero, let's give this brat a spanking he won't soon forget!"

"I concur...commence attack!" Lelouch ordered. "Tear him out of his cockpit!"

But V.V.'s machine possessed incredible agility. It spun like a top and created an electromagnetic barrier around itself, deflecting both bullets and beams. The Geass Order's director let out an unnerving laugh as every attack glanced off of it or missed it entirely. This caused the Atik Yomin troops to charge in and keep DREAM's forces busy.

"Electromagnetic shielding?!" Kira exclaimed when he saw that his attacks weren't working.

"That and the spinning doesn't leave us with a whole lot of other options," Mu said as he dodged a lightning bolt from a Virtue.

"Damn you, V.V.!" Jeremiah roared as his Sutherland fired a bazooka round. "That machine was meant for me to show my loyalty!"

"Jeremiah, I thought you hated Zero?" V.V. replied sardonically.

"I did! I thought he had denied me the right to do my duty!" the cyborg replied as he fired his slash harkens at an incoming Cherub; "But when I learned his true identity, I realized that I should serve him, for Lady Marianne's sake!"

V.V. scowled. He was sick of hearing that name.

"Marianne, Marianne, MARIANNE!" V.V. cried as he fired more of his harkens. "Why is everyone obsessed with that cursed woman?! Don't you dare speak that name in front of me!" The Siegfried was struck suddenly by a beam saber from Mu.

"Temper, temper..." the ace pilot chuckled.

"You," V.V. said, somehow recognizing Mu's voice, "you're Al Da Flaga's boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be the one to take you DOWN!" Mu replied, not questioning how his father knew the Geass Order's leader.

The Strike Gundam lunged at its foe with its beam saber again, but it was deflected by another spinning maneuver. V.V. fired another slash harken, which smashed into the Strike's right arm, knocking it clean off.

"Cripes, there goes my arm..." the ace grunted. "That's what I get for getting overconfident."

"Mu, please retreat!" Kira called out as he readied to take out one of the Thrones with his full set of ranged armaments; "I'll cover you!" He unleashed the blast, wiping out the angel in a matter of seconds.

"Rolo, Jeremiah...you know any of that thing's weak points?" Tara said as he blasted a pair of Powers into dust.

"Yes...there's a generator on the bottom that powers its barrier," Jeremiah replied. "But you'll need a beam saber to penetrate the barrier, just as Mu did. Physical bullets and beam shots have little effect."

"Tara, there seems to be a maximum interval to how long the command unit can keep spinning," Xemmey said. "We may be able to take advantage of it if the pilot's attention is divided."

"Rolo, get V.V.'s attention when you get a chance. I've got a plan." The Vincent rushed in, which caught the Geass Order director's attention.

"And you too, Rolo?" V.V. quipped as he fired a harken at the Vincent. "A failed project like you doesn't have any chance of defeating me...it's a miracle you don't die of a heart attack every time you use your Geass!"

Instead of retracting the harken immediately, the Siegfried began to spin again, the thick cable smashing off the Vincent's legs.

"Damn it...I'll have to jettison them...make this shot count, Tara..."

Rolo's effort wasn't in vain. The Lifthrasir Titania managed to sneak in and smash the generator just as the Knight Giga Fortress stopped spinning. What was more, it also crippled the machine's ability to fly.

"I did it!" the ex-assassin exclaimed.

"Good work, Rolo!" Lelouch said, even though he had half-hoped that V.V. would kill him. Just because Nunnally accepted the boy as a member of their family doesn't mean he would. "Now, we can finish him off!" Both charged up their machine's main weapons for a final blast.

But suddenly, something immense burst out of the ground...a gigantic dragon robot with two heads. It quickly strode into the path of the shots, and blocked them with a blue energy barrier. But only Inanna recognized the colossus:

The XEM-05 Jormun Miralis.

What was more, she noticed that it was even longer than when she had first seen it - then remembered that she had only seen the front third of it. Now, the dragon mech's full length was on display...it was easily longer than an _Agamemnon-_ class battleship.

"You two are late," the Geass Order's leader said, wiping some blood away from his forehead.

"We are sorry, Lord V.V.," Paul said in an almost robotic, droning tone.

"But Dr. Lando insisted on fully charging our magma supply," Alia added in the same droning voice.

"Never mind," the boy who was not a boy chuckled. "Would you like to play with these rabble for a little while? I must return to the Thought Elevator."

"Gladly, Lord V.V.," Paul uttered.

"We shall play with them until they are dead," Alia intoned. Satisfied, V.V.'s crippled machine began to retreat.

"What in the world is THAT?!" Daisuke exclaimed. "It's enormous!"

"That's...the XEM-05," Inanna said; "The Jormun Miralis."

"This thing's related to those mechs from before?!" Kallen exclaimed. "The ones piloted by Tara's uncles?!"

"But that means…" Tara gasped as she realized who the pilots were. But she was interrupted when the group got word from the _Ikaruga_ of more incoming foes. This time, it was a quartet of Knightmares with heads and coloration like typical Sutherlands, though their body build was more like the Lancelot - and one of them had an especially broad chest. Like most of the other Knightmares, they had Float Systems equipped.

"Sutherlands?" Kallen exclaimed.

"Those must be the GX 01 Series," Suzaku said, recalling data he had seen from Lloyd's blueprints. "They're actually the very first seventh generation Knightmares...or perhaps the machines that bridged the sixth and seventh generations."

But the pilots of these machines weren't cultists...it was the four girls under Colonel Madd's control - Alice, Dalque, Sancia and Lucretia.

"Irregulars!" Madd barked over their communicators. "Aid the Jormun Miralis in exterminating this rabble! Buy time for us to escape!"

"Yes, my lord!" the four girls said simultaneously. They were soon joined by even more Knightmares, bring the total forces to at least one hundred.

"By the gods, just how many soldiers does the Geass Order HAVE?!" Tohdoh gasped.

"Split up and keep their forces divided!" Zero ordered. "And tell the _Archangel_ crew to hurry with those repairs!" With that, the battle began anew...

* * *

Ritsuko found herself in a starscape much like the one Leila had been in during her encounter with the priestess. But this one was more violent - distant stars were exploding in supernovae, and asteroids flew by.

"Ritsuko Akagi," a voice called out to her from behind.

Ritsuko turned around to see something incredible before her - a figure with six huge rainbow wings of light, pale skin, silvery-white hair, and blazing gold eyes...and it resembled Janus in just about every other fashion.

"You...you're Seele's Member 00, aren't you?" she exclaimed, immediately awe-struck by the entity staring back at her.

"That I am," the figure replied, his voice echoing. "But since we're meeting face to face, you can call me Metatron."

 _Metatron,_ the scientist thought; _This being can only be the leader of Atik Yomin._

"So, what did I do to earn this audience?" she then asked, momentarily resuming her usual demeanor. "Is that doll so special to you?" Metatron's eyes blazed brighter, and then he was suddenly right in Ritsuko's face.

"That person you dare call a 'doll' is my little sister," he replied. Metatron's tone was totally calm, as if he was gently scolding her. But the way his eyes burnt betrayed his true feelings...she could almost feel her own eyes starting to burn away from his gaze.

"Your little sister?" the scientist exclaimed as she took a step back. "How could Rei POSSIBLY be your sister?! Her soul belongs to..."

"Tell me, Akagi," the angel asked, "do you know what a googol is?" Ritsuko realized that it was best if she play along with whatever game this incredibly powerful being was up to.

"The term...rings a bell," she replied hesitantly.

"It's 10 to the power of 100," Metatron explained, conjuring an ethereal 1, followed by a hundred 0s that began to swoop around like a swimming serpent. "That's more than the grains of sand on all of the beaches of your Earth, more than all the stars in your skies, and more than all the atoms in your universe! Wrap your head around that image, mortal!"

"It's quite daunting," the scientist said with a worried nod. "Tell me, what _can_ be measured in a googol?"

"I'll tell you...roughly one out of a googol souls that pass through Eden Vital will have a soul fragment attached to them by accident," the angel said.

"Are you saying that Rei Ayanami is one out of a googol?" Ritsuko asked. Metatron smirked unnervingly.

"More like one out of a googolPLEX," he replied. Suddenly, more zeroes began to spawn from the rear end of the swooping googol at a speed nearly impossible for the woman to follow. In moments, the entire starscape was filled with 0s, and the scientist quickly found herself being pulled into the rising tide of digits.

"That's ten raised to the power of a googol," Metatron continued as he hovered above the rising 0s while Ritsuko struggled to stay on top. "it's the only number that even approaches the very concept of infinity. And one out of every googolplex souls has an entire soul accidentally stuck to it before reincarnation!"

Finally, the countless 0s, which might have filled the visible universe to bursting, all disappeared at once, returning them back to the starscape.

"My sister Nadija is that one in a googolplex," the angel said. "Her soul rests in the soul of Rei Ayanami...and you almost killed her." Suddenly, the scientist forgot all about her traumatizing encounter with 0s as she thought back to the moment her mother, Naoko Akagi, had died.

"Just like...my mother did…" Ritsuko gasped before looking back at the angel angrily; "You're the one who drove her to suicide back then, aren't you?"

"And I'll do the same to you if you don't explain yourself, hag," Metatron said, finally dropping his calm tone in favor of a cruel, vicious one. "You'll suffer your mother's fate...and then you shall be trapped in a place so agonizing that Hell will seem to be Heaven in comparison."

The scientist, in spite of all of her discipline and training, couldn't bring herself to deny that this being had that power, and that he would subject her to it without a second thought. She immediately dropped to her knees, bowed deeply.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Metatron...I've just been working so hard lately, and with everything else going on…"

Metatron rolled his eyes.

"Your mother used the same excuse," he said, assuming a more casual tone. "But since Rei is still alive, I'll accept your apology. Besides, you are the one keeping her body from falling apart."

"Y-y-yes, Lord Metatron," the scientist said, still bowing. "I promise...I won't harm her ever again!" As if he had accepted her promise, Ritsuko found herself back in the examination room, with Rei still sitting there, looking shocked.

Ritsuko could only step backwards, and then run away in fear...

* * *

Suzaku, C.C., Tohdoh, W-0 and many of the Black Knights got to work in challenging the Irregulars and the forces that accompanied them. While the grunt forces went down easily enough, the GX-01s piloted by Alice and Dalque were more difficult than they had assumed, even for the likes of the Lancelot Conquista, Guren mk II and the Alexander Liberte.

As Suzaku lunged at Alice's machine, it suddenly rocketed backwards, then forwards again at blinding speed, Suzaku still lost a bit of its Float System's wing to Alice's four blades.

"Cripes, this thing is fast!" the Knight muttered. Meanwhile, Hyuga was focused on Dalque, but quickly found himself on the run when he saw the machine disappear behind a building...and then for the entire structure to start rising from the ground.

"Is she lifting...the entire building?!" Ryou exclaimed.

"How about a nice game of catch?!" Dalque giggled as her machine lobbed the building at the Alexanders, who managed to barely dodge it.

Atop one of the buildings, Lucretia and Sancia's GX 01s remained stationary. Sancia was ordering the troops around and occasionally firing off a sniper shot, while Lucretia was providing a constant stream of data to her superior.

 _With my Geass "The Order" and Lucretia's "The Land",_ Sancia thought, _these fools can't hope to defeat Alice and Dalque, especially with their "The Speed" and "The Strength" Geass._

But Suzaku was no slouch at tactics either - he had noticed that the two had not made any movements after the skirmish began.

"We can't die here!" he cried. "Hyuga!" Seeming to understand completely, Hyuga guided the Liberte after the Conquista, and they were soon closing in on Sancia and Lucretia. And as they were assailed by the additional snipers backing them up, their respective Geass commands took over.

Though one command was "live", and the other was "die", both pilots steered their machines with enough skill and speed to outspeed even the two Geass users' abilities.

"What the?!" Sancia exclaimed. "These guys are insanely fast! I-I can't track their movements!" Finally, the Lancelot and Alexander reached them - and with a graceful slice, Suzaku slashed Sancia's Frame's gun and legs off, while Hyuga took out all four limbs of Lucretia's machine, forcing them to eject.

"Sancia! Lucretia!" Dalque exclaimed when she saw the blips representing her two fellows Irregulars disappear.

"There's nothing for it! Activate the Cell Injectors...and make the two minutes count!"

The two pressed buttons on their control panels, causing metal collars to extend from behind them, open up and close around their necks. Then they felt needles inject something into their necks. Geass sigils appeared on their foreheads, while their veins started to bulge painfully all over their bodies.

But it would be worth it. Within less than a second, Alice managed to close the distance between herself and Suzaku to deliver a punch at the speed of sound. But Suzaku's "Live" command protected him again, allowing him to avoid the attack in time. Meanwhile, Dalque grabbed a building in each hand, and began swinging them like clubs. Within moments, Alice had Hyuga and Suzaku on the ropes while Dalque had mowed down most of the grunts and even pushed Tohdoh and C.C. back.

"What in the world is going on?!" Tohdoh exclaimed. "These pilots...these machines are insane! How exactly are we supposed to beat them now?!"

But C.C. herself seemed to know exactly how.

 _So, they've activated their Cell Injectors...they're so desperate to win that they'd reduce their already short lifespans even more by injecting themselves with my cells!_

"Everyone, hang in there!" C.C. called out as she took a few potshots at Dalque. "Their power-up can't last more than two minutes!" Indeed, with one minute and thirty seconds already expired, the cells were already starting to take a toll on the girls' bodies.

 _Twenty more seconds,_ Hyuga thought as he dodged rubble being tossed by Dalque. The time seemed to crawl as the survivors of the frantic assault did their best to avoid their attacks.

But with five seconds left, Kallen saw her chance to defeat Dalque. Charging power into her claw, she then lobbed a disk of red energy at the bulky GX 01, slashing its head off, and the front section of the cockpit, a few centimeters above Dalque's head. At the same time, a team-up between Suzaku and Hyuga managed to catch Alice off guard and slash off her machine's limbs and head.

But what they didn't realize was that they had disrupted a vital sequence to the Cell Injector.

 _The antidote...the antidote dispenser's been..._

As the cockpits of their machines opened, Sancia and Lucretia, concerned about their comrades, had reached to the front, each armed with a pistol. They would give their lives to protect Madd…

And more importantly, their comrades.

Alice and Dalque stumbled out of their machines, the veins on their bodies throbbing and pulsing while they stumbled and trembled, desperate to keep fighting even as C.C.'s cells started to eat away at their bodies. Sancia put herself in front of them while Lucretia rushed to the aid of the slowly dying girls.

"I won't let any of you lay another finger on my little sisters!" she cried, pointing her pistol at the gathering foes around her, not realizing that they were equally appalled at the state their two adversaries were in.

"It's no good!" Lucretia cried when she examined her two sisters. "They didn't get any antidote! At this rate, they'll be..."

But suddenly, the dying girls' irises developed rings of blue as their gaze was locked onto something. When Lucretia and Sancia looked over, the same blue rings appeared over their eyes. Finally, the DREAMers looked over in the direction the four Irregulars had been looking.

There, standing on a pile of rubble, were Leila and Tayel, the former's left eye emblazoned with a blue Geass symbol.

"Leila?" Hyuga exclaimed, his heart soaring. "Leila, is...that you?" Leila looked up and recognized the Alexander Liberte and the other Alexanders - and immediately was overwhelmed with joy that she hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity.

"Akito!" she cried. Hyuga opened the cockpit of his machine and leaped down as Leila ran straight towards him - and he landed just in time to catch and embrace her.

"Leila…" Hyuga murmured.

"Akito," she sobbed; "It's...it's really you, right?"

"Yeah...it's me," he said, squeezing her a little tighter. "Sorry we took so long." Ryou, Ayano and Yukiya all stepped out of their Knightmares to greet and hug their old commander.

"That's right, Commander!" Ayano said as the loving embrace between Hyuga and Leila quickly turned into a group hug.

"You...you all came for me," Leila said, moved even more by the welcome of her other friends. "You all really came."

"Of course we did," Yukiya said eagerly. "We've been searching for you for over a year now!" Just then, the pink Akatsuki's cockpit opened up, and C.C. stepped out.

"So, you've made your choice, haven't you?" the witch said. The Japanese soldiers of W-0 broke the embrace, allowing Leila to see C.C. for the first time in years.

"You...you are…" she gasped.

"Hello again, Leila Breisgau. How long has it been since the forest?" C.C. said. "At least, that's what I'd like to ask, but I'm needed elsewhere. Perhaps we'll meet again later."

"Wait!" Leila cried before C.C. jumped back into her Knightmare and took off, flying in the direction V.V. had gone.

"That girl's acting awfully suspicious," Ryou said. "We should probably go after her and see what she's up to."

"You guys should bring Tayel and these four back to your ship," Leila said. "If that V.V. person is still alive, he has to be brought to justice, and I'll be the one to deal with him." Everyone except Tayel and Akito was understandably shocked.

"But Commander," Ayano said with concern, "what if you…"

"I'll go with her," Hyuga said. "I'll make sure we both come back alive." Somehow reassured by this, the three remaining W-0 members started to return to their Knightmares. This allowed Sancia and Lucretia, carrying Alice and Dalque respectively, to approach Leila. But Ayano stopped and removed her sword from her hip, and tossed it to Hyuga.

"Heads up, Akito!" she called out. Hyuga looked up and caught the sheathed blade. He looked over at Ayano, unsure of why she was giving him her most prized possession.

"If you find that V.V. guy, finish him off with this," she explained. "But don't lose it, or I'll never let you hear the end of it."

"Right," he replied.

"I don't know how you did it," Sancia said, "but thank you for freeing us and saving our sisters."

 _So, Leila's Geass power is one that grants freedom, is it? Interesting,_ Tayel thought as Suzaku and Kallen rushed back to assist Zero and the others.

* * *

Even with Grendizer and Final Dancougar aiding them, the XEM-05 proved to be a truly implacable opponent. The blue energy barriers also protected the glowing pools of magma - but they weren't there just to look cool. After repelling the Astray Blue Frame and Freedom Gundam with a tail swipe, both mouths opened wide, and the pooled magma started to flow up toward them.

"It's charging something!" Zero cried. "Scatter!"

Jormun Miralis' mouths spewed a wide spray of white-hot, lava-like goo and volcanic rocks all over the area, melting through many buildings instantly. Machines with energy barriers were able to block the spray, while others had to dodge out of the way.

"Is it shooting LAVA at us?!" Ryo of the Dancougar team exclaimed. "What a monster!"

"Inanna, what do you know about this machine?!" Jeremiah exclaimed as she rushed back toward the Miralis, only to be blocked by a number of Vincent Wards. "Unfortunately, I was not privy to its creation!"

"This machine is the last Mechasaurus left behind by the Dinosaur Empire," Inanna replied. She was on the bridge on the _Ikaruga._

"The Dinosaur Empire?!" Masato exclaimed. "But didn't this world's Getter Robo show up and beat them back?!"

"We can debate its origin story later!" Zero said. "Let's focus on taking it down! It's got to have a weak point!"

"All I know is that there are two cockpits," the prioress replied, "and both of them are in the chest, near the base of its necks! There's also control devices underneath each magma pool, but as you've seen, they're protected by barriers similar to a Blaze Luminous!"

"We have no choice then...target the magma pool on its chest!" the masked man ordered. "If we kill the pilots, then so be it!"

"Wait, Zero!" Tara cried, horrified at the idea of harming Paul and Alia. "The pilots...they're my little cousins! They're just kids!" Zero scowled when he heard this - the last thing he needed was more blood of people his allies cared about on his hands.

"But didn't you hate your father's relatives?" Gai said as he fired on a squad of Sutherlands with the Tactical Arms' gatling cannon.

"Those children are just as much the Order's victims as I am!" the pilot of the Lifthrasir said. "We have to find another way to disable that thing!"

"Try aiming for the other magma pools to keep its attention!" Inanna said. "I have a plan!" With that, she suddenly left the bridge, running as fast as she could. Uneasily, DREAM began targeting the other pools on its shoulder and at the base of its tail. But Paul and Alia were somehow able to anticipate each shot - the dragon machine moved with far more grace and speed than something its size should have been capable of.

Finally, Tara readied Mimir's rifles and charged up its ice blast. But before she could fire, the machine suddenly opened a Threshold to its right and jumped into it before popping out right above the _Ikaruga._ It slammed into the ship, catching hold of its nose and dragging it down.

"Did it just warp?!" Mu exclaimed as he flew out, the Perfect Strike's arm having been replaced in the _Archangel_.

"No, it's using Thresholds!" Tara exclaimed. This time, she was able to charge up an icy blast while Jormun Miralis readied another volley from its magma cannons.

" **LIFTHRA FIMBULVETR!"** she cried as her guns let fly an icy tornado at the colossal mech. The wave of cold managed to strike its right shoulder, freezing the magma in moments, and disrupting its magma cannon charge.

"Nicely done, Tara!" Ohgi cheered.

"A minor setback," Paul droned.

"You can't stop us," Alia intoned. With that, the machine started shooting lava rocks out of its wings, striking the _Ikaruga_ dead on, though its Radiant Wave Shield absorbed most of the impact.

"Zero, our launch bay has suddenly opened!" Anna exclaimed. "There's an Akatsuki on the catapult!"

"Who's in that Akatsuki?!" Zero demanded. "I didn't give you orders to launch!" To his surprise, the response came immediately.

"Please allow me to launch," Inanna said. "I might be able to stop the XEM-05 without killing the pilots." Lelouch somehow got the sense that the prioress was about to do something drastic. But against a machine like this, drastic measures were required.

"Very well," he replied. With that, she launched, and headed straight for the Jormun Miralis' chest. She then fired the machine's slash haken at the damaged shoulder, using it as a brace to maintain a hold on the XEM Series machine. Then, she closed her eyes, utilizing a meditation technique of her own, causing alarms started going off inside her machine - a response to the sakuradite reactor's output climbing higher and higher.

"The Prioress' Akatsuki...its reactor is going out of control!" Anna exclaimed. "And her auto-eject mechanism has jammed!"

 _Is she planning to kill herself?!_ Ohgi thought.

Meanwhile, the prioress focused her mind, trying with all her might to telepathically contact the two children piloting the machine.

" _Paul! Alia!"_ she called out to them.

 _Nana?_ Paul exclaimed.

 _What are you doing?_ Alia said.

" _Forgive me for what I've done to you,"_ the prioress said, tears running down her face as her reactor's output reached the point of no return.

 _Nana…no!_ Paul and Alia cried out simultaneously. Inanna was still considered important to them as part of their mental conditioning, but they started to struggle against their condition all the same - a little bit of white was returning to their eyes.

" _This is my final order,"_ she said. " _Live freely and let no other rule your minds!"_

The pair's mental conditioning forced them to obey the order - and the order to live freely seemed to dispel the self-same conditioning.

"NANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the two screamed as her Akatsuki detonated spectacularly, sending the battleship-sized mech sprawling as the magma in its chest flew everywhere. Tara, meanwhile, felt her own heart scream out at the death of the woman who had loved her as a mother.

And when the Jormun Miralis righted itself, Tara slammed her controls with her fists and started to sob.

"Mom...d..damn it!" she cried. "She...she died for nothing!"

"No...her sacrifice was not a waste," Xemmey said. "Look." She looked back up and saw the machine had suddenly shut down. Meanwhile, just about all of the surviving grunts were caught underneath the searing magma that was leaking from the Miralis - and upon closer examination, Tara saw Paul and Alia slumped over in their cockpit seats.

"Paul and Alia…d-did the explosion kill them?" Tara asked uneasily.

"No, they're merely unconscious," Xemmey replied. "The inside of the cockpit was protected by the same barrier."

"Zero!" Tara cried.

"Get the pilots out and bring them aboard for medical treatment," Zero ordered, immediately understanding what Tara wanted...

* * *

Athrun steeled himself as he was escorted by the two armed guards to his father's office on Jachin Due. When the ZAFT guards found that he had returned on an Alliance shuttle, he was immediately treated with suspicion, even though he was Patrick Zala's son.

As they approached the door, Athrun's Coordinator hearing could pick up the sounds of his father speaking with someone.

"...Yes, I look forward to working with your emperor as well, General Blaki. We'll hammer out the details later on."

The door opened, and Athrun saw his father press a button and then turn to him, frowning and leering. After dismissing the guards, father and son prepared for a confrontation neither was looking forward to.

"So...where's the Justice? What happened to the Freedom and Harmony? Answer me!"

Athrun paused, then asked his father the question whose answer would set his path in stone.

"Father. What do you really feel about this war?"

"What?!" Athrun's father exclaimed.

"How long must we continue fighting?" the Justice's pilot demanded.

"Why are you asking me this nonsense?!" Patrick yelled, already running low on patience for Athrun's words; "You're supposed to concentrate on your mission! Now tell me, where are those mobile suits?!"

"I returned because I felt the need to ask you that directly, that's all."

"Damn it, Athrun, cease this prattling and tell me where those Gundams are!"

"Alaska...Panama...Victoria...you attack the enemy because you're attacked," the young man continued defiantly; "And then you're attacked again because you attacked! War and disaster are spreading like wildfire! There has to be another way!"

"Where did you get such crazy ideas?" Patrick scoffed. "Is Lacus Clyne filling your head with these lies?!"

"Father, do you seriously think that meeting force with force is going to put an end to this war?! Do you think allying with ALIENS will achieve that?!"

"Of course it will!" the leader of PLANT boomed as he grabbed Athrun by the collar. "The war will end when every last damned Natural is obliterated! Athrun...tell me...where are the Justice, Freedom and Harmony?! If you don't answer, even you will not be forgiven!"

"Father...is it really what you want? To kill all Naturals?"

"OF COURSE IT IS, YOU DOLT!" Patrick screamed; "THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS WAR! THAT'S WHAT WE'VE FOUGHT FOR SINCE DAY ONE!"

ZAFT's leader violently tossed his son to the floor, marched over to his desk and pulled out a gun. Athrun watched as his father then approached him once more and aimed it at his head.

"I'm giving one last chance, Athrun. Tell me where the Justice, Freedom and Harmony are! If you don't, I'll have you arrested and thrown in prison as a traitor! I am your father, Athrun, as well as your superior! ANSWER ME!"

Athrun's answer was one that the leader of ZAFT wasn't quite expecting. Patrick's son let out a battle cry and rushed at his insane father. Without any hesitation, Patrick pulled the trigger, striking his only child on the shoulder with the bullet. He pressed a button on his desk, which summoned a bunch of armed guards.

"Take him into the prison," Patrick commanded, "And do whatever it takes to get information on the locations of the Justice and the two other stolen mobile suits, even if it means beating him."

Two of the guards restrained Patrick's son and escorted him away.

"I'm very disappointed in you, son."

"Same here," Athrun muttered.

As far as Athrun cared at this point, his father was dead...or rather, he had died in the Bloody Valentine over a year ago.

As Athrun was led out of the office, he spotted a vaguely familiar-looking soldier up on the balcony. But before he could process who it could be, the soldier slipped away...

* * *

With the battle over, the DREAMers regrouped and awaited their next set of orders.

"Suzaku here," the Knight said as he, Kallen and W-0 (minus Hyuga) returned. "We've gathered as many survivors as we could. Unfortunately, it seems the cultists got away. We've lost"

"We can track them down later," Zero said, still in the Shinkiro. "Our focus here is V.V."

"But where are C.C. and Hyuga?" Kira asked. "They were with you when we split up."

"C.C. went off on her own somewhere," Ryou said," and Hyuga went after V.V. with Leila Malcal."

 _So, Leila really IS here,_ Tara thought.

"Everyone, listen up!" Zero barked. "Our target, the Geass Order leader V.V. has fled somewhere into the facility. I'll search on the lowest level; Rolo, take the highest; The rest of you, take the middle levels!"

"I'll go with you to the lower levels," Tara said. "I have a hunch that he's there...as is the Emperor." At this, Lelouch started to grin wickedly…

* * *

The ageless boy stopped short of the gate when he saw the silhouette of his brother Charles standing in the gap between the two slightly ajar doors.

"Oh...there you are, Charles," V.V. said weakly. "I'm glad you came. I guess siblings are the only people one can depend on, huh?"

"Elder brother..." the Emperor asked ominously; "Was it you who sent the assassins after Lelouch?"

"Yes...and it seems I've paid a price for it," V.V. replied. "Of course, the vital data is safe and sound."

"And was it you who conspired with HIM to win the Black Rebellion and bring me my Knight of Eleven?" the emperor then asked.

"What are you talking about?" V.V. exclaimed. "You think I would conspire with Muge Zolbados?"

"You have lied to me again, elder brother..." Charles said, genuinely sad to hear his brother lie like this.

"And you continue to be deceived by that woman," V.V. retorted, even as Charles approached. "Besides, is she not a part of Eden Vit..."

The Emperor removed his right glove and grabbed V.V.'s head once he got close enough, while pressing his palm against his forehead and lifting his younger brother up.

"I would not expect one who has worked willingly with the Demon King of Lies to understand."

V.V. was overcome with an indescribably painful sensation as the power that kept him frozen in time and unable to die was drawn from him, even as the room seemed to fill with light. After a few moments of this, Charles unceremoniously dropped V.V., and glanced over to see something whizzing toward V.V. - Ayano's sword.

The blade buried itself in the side of V.V.'s head, cutting his brain in half crosswise.

"Little brother...help me," the ageless boy gasped as he felt a darkness blacker than anything he had ever imagined fill him.

"You who have wallowed in lies do not deserve to return to Eden Vital," Charles answered spitefully as he turned away.

V.V. let out a cry as his body dissolved into black dust, which was then sucked into a small black Threshold that formed out of the air, causing the sword to hit the floor with a loud, resonating clang.

He turned to see Hyuga and Leila approaching just as the Shinkiro, with Tara riding on its shoulder, appeared from a nearby hole in the wall...and the Emperor grinned.

 _The anomaly, the vessel and the first bearer,_ he thought as Hyuga retrieved the sword; _What an interesting development this is._ Before the interlopers could do anything, numerous snaking bolts of energy poured from the gate and lashed out at their minds.

The next thing they knew, the four found themselves on a platform hanging over a endless sky...the ruin that had the Sword of Akasha.

"What am I doing outside the Shinkiro...and where am I, anyway?" Lelouch murmured. "This definitely isn't a hologram..."

"You are correct!" the Emperor bellowed as he stood at the far end of the structure. "Knightmares, Super Robots and mobile suits...all are such inelegant things, especially in the face of the Sword of Akasha! Come, children, and face me!"

In answer to Charles' challenge, Hyuga charged up the stairs, blade keened to slay the Emperor - now that he had destroyed V.V., he would eliminate the one ultimately responsible for the world's misery.

Tara, on the other hand, suddenly felt herself being overwhelmed from within - her dark blue eye turned light blue, and she rushed up the stairs after Hyuga, and managed to stop his attack by blocking it with the two knives she had by her sides.

Charles grinned wickedly as he realized that Tera, his loyal Rounds, had reawakened.

"Tara, what's the big idea?!" Hyuga exclaimed.

"Tera!" Leila cried. "Why are you protecting him?! Isn't he the one who tried to steal your memories?!"

"That doesn't matter!" Tera replied as she forced Hyuga back. "He's not only my sovereign, but my father-in-law! He's my family!" Realizing that this matter wasn't going to be resolved by reasoning with her, Lelouch took matters into his own hands, and exposed his Geass eye.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you," the prince commanded as he locked gazes with Tera, "kill Emperor Charles!" Even though she was an artificial personality, Tera was still vulnerable to Lelouch's Geass, and suddenly, she ceased resisting.

"As you command, my lord," she said. With one fluid motion, she turned to Charles and jammed both knives right into the Emperor's heart. He staggered backwards a few steps, then fell down on his back, causing a gun to fall out of his coat pocket.

Lelouch and Leila stared stupefied for several seconds, then hurried to the top of the stairs.

He had done it. Charles zi Britannia, the man who had made him and Nunnally suffer for so many years, was dead! And as Tera came out of her Geass trance, she started to tremble and sob at what seemed to be her father-in-law's corpse, but it didn't bother him. However, it greatly angered Leila.

"Lelouch vi Britannia...no, Zero," Leila finally said angrily. "How dare you! Is that really how you run DREAM?!" Neither noticed that Tera was clutching her head as the original personality started to regain control.

"Leila, that's enough!" Hyuga said.

"You twisted Tera's heart," W-0's leader ranted, "and made her…" But she was stopped by Tara, who grabbed her on the shoulder - she had regained control.

"Leila, he had to," she said. "Otherwise, that false personality would have defended that tyrant to the death." Leila relented, but couldn't help but see the wicked Julius Kingsley in Lelouch's eyes - were they all that different?

With that matter resolved, Lelouch looked back at his father's bleeding body. He realized that this victory had left him empty. It had been far too easy.

"Damn it...there were still so many things I needed to know," Lelouch said, shaking his head; "So many people I wanted him to beg for forgiveness from..."

"Oh? From whom?" his father suddenly said, his eyes opening while he grinned sadistically. "You're such an impudent child, LELOUCH!" The four youngsters stood horrified as Charles got to his feet.

"Impossible...you're supposed to be dead!" the prince exclaimed, terrified at seeing this. "She stabbed you in the heart!"

"Schemes, plots, surprise attacks...did you truly think you could defeat the likes of me with such cheap tricks?!" the Emperor replied as he sat up and pulled the knives from his heart. "Cease your reliance on deception, child...and face me like a true emperor! Only then will you have the right to inherit the power of the king!"

Lelouch realized that Charles wasn't using his Geass this time, and desperately decided to Geass the man directly.

"DIEEE!" he bellowed.

The power lashed out at Charles' mind...only to fizzle out.

"You call THAT the path of royalty?!" Charles bellowed. Lelouch frantically looked around, and saw the gun that fell out of Charles' coat. He ran past them, picked it up, turned and fired several shots. All three landed on target, but this time the gigantic Emperor remained steadfast like the colossus he was.

"You still don't understand, do you?" Charles laughed. "I am beyond the power of blades and bullets now! Nothing you can do will defeat me! NOTHING!" With a dramatic flair, he removed his right glove, revealing the Geass symbol now etched into it...the Code he had taken from V.V.

Lelouch felt a despair and terror he had not felt since the day he had faced Muge Zolbados in his heart - and this almost completely paralyzed him.

 _He's immortal now, too?!_ Lelouch thought, mortified beyond belief as he dropped to his knees. _I-I can't win...there's no way to beat him now!_

"I have gained a new power to replace my Geass," the monarch bellowed. "And now, I shall show you whelps the true nature of this world!" With a dramatic stamping of his foot, the entire space was consumed in a blinding white darkness...

* * *

 _And that's it. I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I really tried to make an effort of getting all the different_ Code Geass _stories to weave together here to some degree, and to make Metatron's proper reveal sufficiently intimidating. But there's still more to this arc yet...how will it play out now that Leila's back in the picture? You won't find out until after the Janus chapter is done, at least! Until next time, mecha fans!_


	95. Chapter 61 Janus

_Yep, another two-for-one deal today! (04/30/18)_

 _Okay, folkies, it's time for some more_ G Gundam _plot, but it's also FINALLY time for some proper_ Getter Robo Armageddon _plot, which we haven't touched since Black Getter showed up in Chapter 35!_

* * *

 **Chapter 61 (Janus) - Evil God's Advent! Schwarz's Might Unveiled!**

"It's finally come down to this, Bro!" Sai Saici said excitedly as he and the other Shuffle Alliance members, along with Shiro, Lorelei and both Purus watched Domon do his daily practice of his martial arts technique. Any fighter worth their salt, even one as hot-headed as Domon, knew that daily practice was required to ensure that they could remain in top form - and tomorrow he would need it.

"Yeah, your claim to win all your matches might actually come true!" Shiro quipped. "Of course, you're guaranteed a spot in the Battle Royale even if you lose this match."

"Well, there's no way he's going to beat Schwarz Bruder!" Lorelei proclaimed. "He's the best there is!"

"Yeah," George said with a hint of embarrassment; "He had no trouble beating all of us. That man is truly something else."

"What's more, there are going to be deathmatch rules," Argo said grimly. "which means there has to be a clear winner."

"Yep...only one of us is going to walk out of that ring," Domon replied. Lorelei, not having heard this part, suddenly felt a little sad. She looked up and saw someone of the Neo Japan fight crew on a high platform, and quickly noticed something was amiss, as did Sai Saici.

"Hey, who's that lady?" Lorelei asked, looking at an unfamiliar woman with brown hair. "I've never seen her before."

"Yeah, where's Rain?" Puru added. Domon huffed, picked up his scarf and threw it on.

"She's no longer part of my crew," the Neo-Japanese Gundam Fighter answered with a small frown. Unsurprisingly, everyone in that little group was shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, back up, bro!" Sai Saici exclaimed. "When did that happen?!"

"I suspect it was after that argument he and Rain had last night," Chibodee said. "I haven't seen her since she stormed out."

"Who needs her?" Domon said disdainfully. "I can do this on my own."

For reasons none of them could explain, a great waterspout shot out from below, with a familiar face standing on top of it - Schwarz Bruder.

"Have you learned NOTHING from your previous battles?!" he taunted. "As long as you keep deluding yourself like that, you won't stand a chance against me!"

"Schwarz! Schwarz is here!" Lorelei cheered.

"What the heck's HE doing here?!" Domon exclaimed.

"It seems people like you who don't listen to words," the German ninja continued; "Need to learn things the hard way. If you can't defeat me, what hope do you have against the Devil Gundam?"

"He's got a point, bro," Sai Saici said uneasily.

"Yeah...he was able to defeat each of us individually," George added. "If you lose, we might as well pack it in as members of the Shuffle Alliance."

"Hey, no need to twist my arm..." Domon replied confidently as he assumed a fighting pose. "I'll fight until the VERY END!"

"I like that resolve you've got there," Schwarz said with a chuckle. "Then perhaps you won't mind knowing that I found myself a new partner last night."

"What do you mean?!" Domon shouted back as Lorelei approached him wide-eyed. Puru and Shiro, however, instantly got what the Neo-German Gundam Fighter was alluding to.

"You can either wait until tomorrow, or go ask your buddy Tomahawk Nagare!" Schwarz replied. "Regardless, I'll see you in the ring!" With that, he bounded back into the water, and the waterspout subsided as quickly as it had formed.

"Bye, Schwarz!" Lorelei called out as he dove in.

"Who the heck is Tomahawk Nagare?" Domon wondered out loud.

"Beats me," George said, shaking his head and shrugging.

"Hey, I bet he means Ryoma, that Getter Robo pilot!" Chibodee said, remembering Ryoma's old nickname. "He returned last night with our pals in DREAM that left after Domon's match against Allenby!"

"The question is...how would he know?" Argo added.

"It doesn't matter. Let's head back to Kurogane House," Domon replied with a slight sulk. He would find Ryoma and get the answer from him, even though deep down, he probably knew who the masked fighter was referring to…

* * *

Back at Kurogane House, Miki was watching as Ryoma and Fudo engaged in an impromptu arm wrestling match...and surprisingly, they were evenly matched. Also with them were Hayato, Benkei, Kei, Gai Daidou and Sai Saichi.

"So much...for the strength of a demon…" Ryoma grunted as he strained to push Fudo's arm down.

"You haven't seen...anything yet!" Fudo grunted as he struggled push Ryoma's arm the other way. Just then, Domon strode in.

"Hey, Ryoma!" he said loudly. This startled the Getter pilot, causing his arm to slacken and allowing Akira Fudo to quickly seize the win. Ryoma leered and stood up.

"Schwarz Bruder told me that you knew where Rain was, Ryoma," Domon said. The Getter pilot smirked a little as he stretched his arm joints.

"I'd say you're kinda right," he replied.

"So then spill it, Tomahawk," Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter demanded as he got in Ryoma's face. "Where's Rain?"

"She joined Schwarz," Ryoma replied smugly, "and is probably revealing every last detail about God Gundam's weaknesses as we speak."

"Wait, Rain did WHAT?!" Domon cried.

"You heard me, Kasshu," the brawler said. "Your gal just joined Schwarz's crew, since she resigned as a member of yours. That's what you get for taking her for granted." At this, Domon looked at Ryoma like he was an idiot.

"What the hell did I do?" Domon shot back. " _She's_ the one who lost sight of Allenby!"

"Sorry, we just got back last night," Kei said. "Can you explain?"

"After she went berserk during our match," Domon began, "Allenby was supposed to be brought to the hospital on the north end of town, and Rain promised to make sure she got there! But instead, she allowed some random first aid crew take her away...and now it turns out Allenby's been missing since then!"

This immediately seemed to make the Getter teams understand Domon's anger a little.

"I trusted her with Allenby's care," he ranted; "But she didn't even bother to check whether the ones who took her away were the _official_ first aid team! She probably just thought that they LOOKED like them, and that was good enough for her!"

Domon clenched his fists.

"Rain told me that whenever she took on a patient, she stuck with them to the end!" the Gundam Fighter continued. "Did she lie to me this whole time?! If that's how she does things, then she doesn't DESERVE to be a doctor!

Miki felt a righteous anger fill her - she had seen and heard from Janus' friends about how much Rain concerned herself with Domon and everyone else. She clenched one of her own fists and stood up.

"Miki," Fudo said uneasily, "I don't think you should…" By this point, Domon was in the throes of a blustering rage.

"She doesn't deserve to be on MY...!" But before he could finish, Miki slapped the Gundam Fighter on the cheek as hard as she could.

"Shut up, you pig!" Miki yelled. "Is that how you talked to her then?! No wonder she ran off with your opponent!"

"Mind your own business!" Domon retorted as he turned towards her, fist clenched. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"So she messed up!" the girl replied, undaunted by Domon's raised fist. "Allenby's still in a hospital, isn't she?"

"She was kidnapped, damn it!" the Gundam Fighter cried.

"And instead of trying to find your friend, you waited a week and then blamed your valuable crew member for something she didn't do!" Miki replied, still unconvinced that Domon was right to mouth off to Rain like that; "You ought to have..."

Domon opened his hand to slap Miki back, only to find that Akira Fudo suddenly between him and the girl - and the young man was glaring at him, the feral eyes of the demon within blazing with rage.

"Go ahead, try it," Fudo snarled, showing his pointed canines. "I'll crush your hand to dust if you do."

"Well, tell your girlfriend to..." Domon replied, unafraid of the demonic gaze that met his own - though he soon learned to be more fearful as Fudo began to squeeze Domon's hand.

"I really think you oughta listen to Miki," Hayato said. "She's got a good point, y'know." Domon relented, and the demon boy released his grip.

"Say whatever you want," Domon said, rubbing his now sore hand. "I don't need someone like her on my crew, anyway." With that, he left. After a moment, Ryoma turned back to Fudo.

"So, best two out of three?" the Getter pilot said with a smirk.

"You're on," Fudo replied. Miki smiled as she watched the two start to arm-wrestle again - deep down, she knew that she wouldn't have had the courage to talk back to Domon if Akira Fudo wasn't there to back her up.

 _That's how it's always been, hasn't it, Akira?_ she thought. _Even when you knew you were in over your head, you always tried to protect me, especially when the other kids called me a_ gaijin _..._

* * *

Tetsuya, finding a moment to himself, sought out the mistress of Kurogane House, who Kouji said was his mother. He found Tsubasa in her usual place, sitting around at the front desk.

"Excuse me, Mistress?" he asked. Tsubasa looked up, not noticing his resemblance to her dead brother immediately.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Your son said that you wished to meet me," Great Mazinger's pilot said.

"Huh?" Tsubasa replied before realizing who was speaking to her. "Oh...you're..."

"Tetsuya Tsurugi," the man said. "The one from the other world."

Tsubasa tried her hardest to maintain her calm, collected attitude as she listened to the doppelganger of her brother, who was supposed to be dead.

"I was adopted by Kenzo Kabuto when I lost my birth family. Apparently he, after losing his wife, began working on a successor to Mazinger Z, which Juzo had drawn up plans for. I was trained to pilot it for the inevitable day that Mycenae would return. But so far, they have not."

"The Mycenaeans existed in your world as well?" Tsubasa said with some surprise.

"Possibly. We did have a Baron Ashura in our world, but the Koji in my world killed him. What's more, Dr. Hell is rotting in a jail cell on the Moon."

Things had turned out much better on the other side, it seemed. But Tsubasa wondered if it was because HER counterpart was dead, rather than Tetsuya being the one who perished. It was a lot to consider…

* * *

"Hey, I thought _Tower_ was scrapped!" Kei exclaimed when she saw a battleship that looked just like the old one outside of a hangar at Neo Hong Kong's main aerospace hub. Kei, Gai, Hayato, Benkei and Michiru were here to pick up a replacement for the ship scrapped by the DG Cell Gurren Lagann a long time ago. Leeron of Team Dai-Gurren was present as well, eager to show off his handiwork.

"I didn't think you could just order a new one," Benkei added. "Is it the same design?"

"More or less," Hayato said as he gave it a quick once-over; "Apparently our government has newer models, and wanted to get this one off its hands."

"Of course, they took their sweet time getting it to Kamina City," Leeron sighed. "Bureaucrats - go figure...anyway, there's also a few other things in the hangar but I thought I'd save them for later."

"At least now we don't have to rely entirely on the _Ra Cailum_ to get around," Michiru commented; "In the Earth's atmosphere, anyway. But we should get going now - Domon's match is starting in an hour!"

* * *

 _"Wait, Rain did WHAT?!"_

 _"You heard me, Kasshu. Your gal just joined Schwarz's crew, since she resigned as a member of yours. That's what you get for taking her for granted..."_

" _And instead of trying to find your friend, you waited a week and then blamed your valuable crew member for something she didn't do! You ought to have..."_

Domon tried not let Ryoma and Miki's words get to him as God Gundam entered the ring for his final match against Schwarz Bruder. He would defeat him without Rain's help, or from anyone else. He had the Sekiha Tenkyoken...as long as he could use that, Domon knew he could win.

But as he spied his childhood friend on the platform behind Gundam Spiegel. Even from this great distance, and the fact that she was sporting an outfit similar to Schwarz's, the Neo-Japanese Gundam Fighter could see her, and the sadness in her eyes.

"Alrighty then," Wong declared; "...GUNDAM FIGHT!"

"Ready..."

 **"GO!"**

God Gundam and Gundam Spiegel collided with stupendous force and began to a push and shove contest of strength. Janus, Kouji, Judau, Go, Amuro, Lorelei and Yoko sat in the stands.

"C'mon, Domon!" Janus cheered.

"Kick his ass!" Kouji called out.

"Yeah! Show that ninja-wannabe why it's called God Gundam!" Judau whooped.

Lorelei opted to support her homeland's Fighter by remaining silent while Yoko contentedly munched on some snacks and Amuro kept glancing up at the sky for any sign of Axis. Go, however, was starting to become visibly more ill with each passing second.

However, Domon's resolve had been weakened by the sight of Rain on the other side, especially as he continued to try and convince himself that he was capable of winning. As a result, it wasn't long before Schwarz obtained the upper hand.

"C'mon, Domon, what's the matter?!" Schwarz taunted as he repeatedly slashed his opponent with Gundam Spiegel's blades. "Don't tell me this is all you can do on your own!"

 _Damn it...if only I could get a chance to use the God Finger_ , Domon said to himself in frustration.

Even when Domon tried to counterattack, Gundam Spiegel was able to dodge gracefully before continuing its relentless assault. Lorelei was smiling with an almost impish glee, knowing full well that Schwarz was going to win.

But suddenly, she heard Go grunt and groan, and clutch his head in pain.

"Go...what's wrong? You don't look well."

"It's...coming..." Go said, his eyes shut tight.

Amuro heard this and suddenly turned to him, wondering what he was muttering about.

"What's coming?" Amuro asked worriedly. "Tell us!"

"No," Go muttered. "What happened...this wasn't..."

Amuro suddenly understood what Go meant as he felt a tremendous psychic pressure coming from out in the distance...

Shin Dragon.

* * *

"Now, Shin Dragon, take in my cells," Saotome cackled; "And let your evil shout make the world tremble!"

Saotome extended tentacles from his body and began injecting Invader cells into Shin Dragon, a process that would serve to evolve it further. Stinger and Cohen did the same thing, with twisted grins on their faces, as they eagerly awaited the beginning of Shin Dragon's next evolution.

"Awaken," the corrupted scientist bellowed, "and herald the beginning of the true Armageddon!"

Shin Dragon, now a slave to the Invader-possessed Saotome's will, slowly pulled the scientist into the floor, allowing him to fuse with it. Moments after the mad scientist completely disappeared, a long sharp tentacle shot out of the floor and impaled Saotome's two colleagues. But instead of being killed, green, crack-like veins began to forming around them, as Getter Rays rushed into them.

"I-I-I can feel your genes flowing into me!" Cohen stammered as the power coursed through him. "Evolution is truly amazing, isn't it, Mr. Stinger?"

"Yes, Mr C-Cohen! Evolution f-feels wonderful!" his colleague replied.

* * *

Suddenly, Neo Hong Kong began to quake and tremor as the earth's crust heaved and groaned. The entire ring shook, knocking Schwarz off his balance, while Domon was already on the ground, unable to move.

Then, an entire volcanic island began to rise out of the ocean about ten miles out to sea, a process that normally takes thousands of years occurring in the span of mere moments. This sent a series of powerful waves right toward the great city, rushing in at a substantial clip. Watching all this was Wong, who had been viewing the Gundam Fight from his high perch.

"Well, well, it seems we have another uninvited guest," Wong said jokingly to the invisible Kushiel, confident that his perch could not be swept away by the rushing tide even as it approached. "But it looks like the matchup between Neo-Japan and Neo-Germany turned out to be a real...wash-out!"

"This is no time for jokes, Prime Minister," Kushiel growled. "If Shin Dragon finds the Devil Gundam before its regeneration is complete, the Earth will be..."

"Now, now, why don't we let our dear friends in Londo Bell...or rather, DREAM handle it?" Wong replied dismissively. "They've been so eager to protect this city every time someone attacked it. Of course, if old man Saotome and his pet Invaders finally do them in, so much the better. Either way, we will have one less set of foes to deal with before today is over..."

* * *

The waves swept through the city's downtown, flooding everything near sea level within a thousand yards of the shore with a minimum of three feet of water. Kurogane House, however, was safe from the danger of the tsunami, as it was on the edge of town and high on a hill. However, they weren't exactly safe from the forces of Invaders that was gathering around the newly formed island. And it was here that DREAM frantically prepared for the imminent battle within the _Ra Cailum, Nahel Argama_ and the reborn _Tower_.

Domon, however, was in no condition to fight at the moment. God Gundam had received a sound thrashing from Gundam Spiegel, and likely would have lost had not disaster struck in the middle of the match. Indeed, it was Schwarz who carried Domon out of the ring as the waves drew close to shore.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Domon," Schwarz scolded him in a somewhat kinder voice as Rain patched him up. "Rain, I trust that my fine opponent is in good hands?"

"Yes. I may not be much of a fighter, but I can still support him in other ways."

"Actually, Rain," Leeron interrupted; "You maaaaay want to rethink that first part."

"Oh, Leeron. Do you need me for something? I'll just finish bandaging Domon...there. Now try not to move too much, all right?" Domon grumbled with resentment as he watched the two leave.

Leeron lead Rain down to _Tower_ 's hangar, and over to a mobile fighter that resembled Shining Gundam. However, its body was more red and white, as opposed to the white and blue that had dominated Shining's design. Its shoulder armor was also somewhat wider.

"This Gundam...where did you get it? And why are you showing it to me?"

"Rising Gundam here used to belong to Ulube Ishikawa," the engineer said, "But now it's yours, Miss Mikamura. Now you can support Domon on the battlefield as well as off!"

"But I don't know any martial arts," Rain said, unsure about taking such a gift. "It'd be of no use to me."

"Au contraire! This baby is perfectly suited for someone like you! It comes equipped with a beam naginata and a beam bow - both of which I heard you are formally trained in. I even took the liberty of adding some repair equipment to it so you can patch up allies on the go! So, still think it will be useless?"

"I...guess not," the doctor replied awkwardly.

"It's settled then! Get out there and kick some Invader tail, milady!"

* * *

Akira Fudo and Miki waded through the flooded, panicking city to find a shelter as Invaders began to attack the city. Two such monstrosities landed right in their path.

"What are those?!" Miki exclaimed. "More demons?!" What she didn't notice was that the Invaders seemed to be focused entirely on her friend - but it wasn't lost on him.

"Forget about it, Miki!" Fudo cried as he prepared to transform into Devilman. "It looks like they're looking at me...get to the shelter!" She nodded, and rushed around the Invaders. Indeed, the two abominations paid absolutely no heed to the fleeing Miki - it seemed like they were almost entranced with the young man. With no one else watching, Fudo let our a roar, and changed into Devilman.

"Demon or not," he roared as he lunged. "I'll tear you freaks to pieces!" The Invaders suddenly broke out of their trance and let out hissing screeches. One of them lunged at Devilman to try and swallow him, but he easily caught its jaws, and then tore the creature in half as if it were made of tissue paper.

" **DEVIL ARROOOOOW!"** he cried, firing an orange bolt of energy, and shocking the Invader for good measure. He then slammed the two pieces down just in time for the other Invader to lunge at him and eat him whole.

But that didn't stop the implacable Devilman. The Invader soon started to twitch and writhe as its meal started to fight back from within.

" **DEVIL KIIIIIICK!"**

Devilman burst out feet-first through the black abomination's head, killing it instantly. But upon landing, he stumbled as his head throbbed momentarily as he felt the goo all over him seep into his body. But he quickly regained his composure.

"What was that?" he said to himself out loud. "I must be losing it...but I won't let the demon inside me win!" Just then, he saw the _Ra Cailum_ and _Nahel Argama_ flying overhead. He quickly took off after them.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching and filming…Cadney.

 _Now THIS is some juicy material,_ he thought.

* * *

"Excuse me, Janus," an old scientist with one eye and a deformed face said to Janus as he was heading towards the hangar inside _Tower_ where Granlif Yggdrasil was being kept to prepare for the coming battle. Its pilot paused and turned. Janus remembered seeing the old man now and again when he had first joined the _Tower_ crew back when his journey began, but he had never spoken with him.

"Huh? Oh...um..."

"I have seen you many times before," the old scientist said, "But I never got the chance to speak with you until now. My name is Dr. Shikishima...but let me get to the point. I'd like to take a look at your machine if you would be so kind."

Janus didn't see the harm, as much as the scientist's face bothered him. After all, why would Hayato have allowed him on the ship if he wasn't trustworthy? The two continued down the hall toward the hangar.

"I understand your machine has undergone some sort of...evolution," Dr. Shikishima said with a wheezing chuckle.

"Evolution?" Janus replied as they approached the hangar door. "Well, its form changed since the last time I was here, and it is more powerful. But why do you think it evolved, and wasn't just, you know, upgraded?"

"Dr. Saotome and I were once colleagues, and we studied Getter Rays for many years," he said as they walked along the catwalk leading downward to the hangar. "We believe there is a very strong link between the evolution of life and that strange energy."

"Okay, so why are you so interested in my machine?" Janus asked as he spotted Xengar down below.

"I believe it may answer a question that has plagued me for years since I began my studies."

"Xengar, you mind if Dr. Shikishima here pokes around Granlif a bit?"

"Very well. But only for a few minutes. Booting up the TZIM System's combat functions takes time, which we don't have much of."

The scientist perked up when he heard the name of the system.

"TZIM System? The Transitional Zone Interpolation and Manipulation System?"

"Huh? How do you know about it?" Janus asked. "Unless you peeked at my data logs..."

"Tell me," the scientist said, his one eye glittering with anticipation; "Is there a machine you know that possesses a system called the TZUM System?"

"Yeah...Lifthrasir does have the TZUM," Xengar said. "It's in the other world now but..."

"Tzim...tzum...tzim...tzum...tzimtzum...yes...it makes sense now! Janus, Xengar, my question is one step closer to being answered! You have my deepest gratitude! Now, if you'll excuse me, I am needed on the bridge!"

The old man walked away, constantly muttering the word "tzimtzum" over and over again in between unnerving giggles of excitement.

* * *

Considering the size of the enemy force, DREAM had to field much of its force as the three ships flew toward the newly made island.

However, they would also have new equipment on their side besides Rising Gundam.

"Kouji Kabuto, are you prepared?" Lorelei said, speaking through the face on the torso of the rebuilt Danube Alpha-1. Unlike before, the android girl was now free to enter and leave the machine as she pleased, rather than being permanently fused to it like Schtroheim's original design.

"It's just a bunch of Invaders, at least right now," Kouji replied as Mazinger Z stood there, waiting for the crane to manually attach God Scrander to its back. "I've fought my fair share of them."

"I wouldn't be too sure it's just them," Amuro said grimly; "After all, I can only think of one thing that could form an island like this while associating with Invaders."

"Yeah, it's gotta be Shin Dragon," Judau added. "I haven't felt psychic pressure this strong since we took on the Z-Master...though he was on a different level entirely."

"Not to mention that Ryoma's all worked up," Four then said as final preparations on the Psyco Gundam mk III continued. "He was like this when he fought Invaders, but not to this degree."

Suddenly, the call to scramble went out - the enemy was on the move.

* * *

"There's those lighter gray Invaders," Ryoma said when he noticed the unusual-looking Invaders. Black Getter was flying alongside Shin Getter and other members of DREAM toward the island. "Looks like the old man really did get all buddy-buddy with Muge Zolbados."

But soon another mech appeared among the mass of Invaders that had gathered around the new volcano.

"Lumber Gundam..." Argo scowled. "I wonder if those two creeps Stinger and Cohen are in control of it..."

"Listen up, everyone," Hayato ordered; "We've confirmed Shin Dragon's presence to be on this new island. Unfortunately, it looks like we'll have to bait it out. It's likely that we'll have to reduce the enemy numbers first. But once Shin Dragon appears, focus only on it."

"Roger that, El Capitan!" Koji quipped from within Mazinkaiser. "C'mon, Kaiser, let's show them how we do things in OUR world!"

"Don't forget me!" Devilman called out. "Even if these guys aren't related to the Demon Tribe, they still need an ass-kicking!"

* * *

 _So this is how far you've fallen, Andrew_ , Argo thought as he fought hand to hand with the Invader-possessed Lumber Gundam; _Reduced to this pale shadow of your former self, your body usurped by an inhuman creature._

The ex-pirate felt the Shuffle Crest on his hand pulse and throb, as if trying to tell him something.

It wanted him to kill Andrew - but not out of malice, but as an act of mercy. Unlike those infected with DG Cells, it was beyond the power of that Crest to restore those who had lost their souls to the Invaders.

"Very well then," Argo sighed. He concentrated, drawing upon the power of his crest to draw out his machine's full power. Bolt Gundam began to glow gold as the Black Joker crest shone on his hand.

Lumber Gundam rushed at its opponent, claws bared to kill, but Bolt Gundam's Super Mode, obtained in the Guyana Highlands, allowed the ex-pirate to stand fast.

"Andrew! Your wife is waiting for you!"

He slammed his fist into the ground, causing a column of volcanic to shoot out, and send the Invader-possessed Gundam flying skyward. As it came down, Bolt Gundam caught its foe in a bear hug and began to squeeze hard.

 **"GAIA...CRUSHEEEERRR!"**

Argo squeezed one final time, causing Lumber Gundam to break in two and explode. The Invaders within popped like balloons due to the influx of energy. But Andrew himself lasted a moment longer, just long enough to see the image of his wife reaching out to him.

The Neo-Russian Gundam Fighter had only a few moments to think on his act before another Invader pounced at him, forcing him back into the melee.

* * *

"Bothersome freaks!" Masaki growled as Zeorymer fired an energy blast from one of its orbs at an Invader. Ever since returning to this world, Masato was having more and more trouble staying the dominant personality, even outside of Zeorymer.

"Sir, I'm detecting a massive influx of Getter Rays coming from beneath the island," Miku said in a robotic voice.

"Ah, so my old colleague finally decides to show himself," the scientist said with a smirk. "Set the DCS to anti-radiation mode. It's time for Zeorymer of the Heavens to meet his other sibling."

Suddenly, the island began to shake, and an order from the _Ra Cailum_ came.

"All units, withdraw from the crater!" Bright commanded. "I repeat, all forces, withdraw from the crater!"

A massive green blast of Getter Rays poured out from the mouth of the volcano, annihilating some Invaders that were foolishly positioned directly over it. The blast went straight up, a single blazing green pillar reaching into the heavens themselves.

But the source of said beam was hardly DREAM's benefactor - crawling from out of the volcano mouth came the very being that Go had been fearing would come:

Shin Dragon.

However, its shape had changed significantly since its last appearance - its body was much smoother and sleeker than before, and possessed an almost metallic sheen; on its back had a pair of red wings that seemed vestigial, in spite of their size; its chest had a pair of snake-like eyes on it; Meanwhile, more horns could be seen on its back, and everything below its torso was like a gigantic iron snake.

The abomination reared up, stretching nearly a quarter mile in height, and let out an unearthly roar before facing its opponents again.

Simon frowned when he saw its most noticeable facial feature - a red face-mask of sorts.

"What?! Did Shin Dragon SERIOUSLY rip off my bro's sunglasses style?!" he ranted; "Man, as if I needed _another_ reason for this thing to bug me!"

Meanwhile, on the bridge of _Tower_ , Hayato and Dr. Shikishima gazed out at the menacing abomination.

"What on Earth..." Hayato gasped.

"Oh, so this is evolution!" Shikishima said, awe-struck by Shin Dragon's new form. "Truly incredible! And yet...somehow this does not seem it should be its true form...it has become a god of destruction!"

"That old man must have regained control over it thanks to Muge;" Hayato said grimly. "But it doesn't matter. We can't allow this thing to exist any longer. All units, concentrate your attacks on Shin Dragon!"

"The bonfire has been lit," Saotome declared, "Soon this planet will become a home where we Invaders can live and prosper!" Stinger and Cohen had somehow visibly fused with Shin Dragon, manifesting within it as gargantuan copies of their faces.

"The time has come to show you our power!" the three crazed scientists declared in unison; "GETTER BEAM!"

Shin Dragon opened its mouth, and fired a massive green blast of Getter Rays at _Tower_ and the _Ra Cailum_.

However, the attack completely missed DREAM's mechs as they dodged in different directions to avoid the attack. The two ships nearly got away, but the beam managed to clip them, searing some non-vital parts. The beam, amazingly, managed to completely miss the city.

"Saotome!" Janus roared as he righted Granlif Yggdrasil and charged at the looming monstrosity, changing to his winged form to give his machine a major power boost, which allowed it to plow through numerous Invaders.

"Oh, it's you," Stinger chuckled, not intimidated by this foe in the least.

"The boy who stood against us recently," Cohen added.

"It seems your machine has undergone evolution as well," Saotome declared; "But it will not be enough to defeat the god-like Shin Dragon!"

"Oh yeah?" Janus replied as he charged up his machine close to its current maximum. "Then how about some of this?!"

Granlif raised its sword, which became wreathed in white flame that grew to nearly the same height Shin Dragon had reared up to when it appeared from the volcano.

 **"SHIP-CLEAVING! SAAIIIINT...INFERNOOOOOO!"**

Janus brought the sword down on Shin Dragon, consuming the entire island in a bright flash of light.

He smirked, content in his victory.

"Janus," Xengar interrupted. "Our attack did not seem to have much effect."

Sure enough, when the light faded, Shin Dragon was still there - and other than a few burn marks that it quickly healed, was completely unharmed. TZIM's automatic power dispersal function kicked in, powering Janus down again.

"That was quite a flash, Mr. Cohen," Stinger said mockingly.

"Yes, I actually had to close my eyes, Mr. Stinger," Cohen replied. "One shouldn't stare into the sun!" Both men started laughing.

 _Damn it_ , Janus thought; _Why did I actually think I had destroyed it so easily?_

"A commendable effort," Saotome bellowed; "But meaningless all the same!"

"Be consumed by Getter Rays and perish," the three said in unison as Shin Dragon opened its mouth again; "...GETTER BEAM!" Reflexively, Janus raised Granlif's shield wings, hoping they would hold out against the powerful blast. But a hot-blooded cry made them stop their attack.

"GETTER TOMAHAWWWK!"

Black Getter and Shin Getter had managed to sneak up behind the monstrosity, which allowed Ryoma a chance to strike it. He slashed with his machine's axe, digging the weapon's blade into Shin Dragon's thick body. Go, however, was having difficulty controlling Shin Getter, his mind somehow being affected by Shin Dragon's corruption.

"You're still alive?" Saotome said, somewhat casually as Shin Dragon tried to swat the red Getter Robo away. His attention was fully on Ryoma now. The monstrosity shook and wiggled its body to try and throw Black Getter off. But Ryoma held on for dear life, determined to find the mad scientist and tear him to pieces.

Watching all this was Michiru, piloting Getter Q as always. Even though she trembled in the face of this behemoth, she refused to back down - not with Ryoma in danger.

 _Ryoma...I lost you and Hayato once...I won't lose either of you again!_

 **"GETTER BEEEAAAM!"**

Getter Q fired the beam at Shin Dragon's left arm, which, to everyone's amazement, left a large hole in its hand.

"What?!" Saotome exclaimed as Shin Dragon turned toward its attacker. "Impossible! There's no way anyone could..."

But when he laid eyes on Getter Q, Saotome and Shin Dragon froze up.

"Impossible...you...how are you..." he gasped, his old self momentarily regaining control of his body. "Michiru...how can you still live?!"

"Father, I don't know if you can hear me, but please, stop! You promised to never use Getter Rays this way! They were supposed to make the world prosper, not die!"

"Something is happening to Saotome, Mr. Stinger," Cohen grumbled as Shin Dragon reached out to touch Getter Q with its right hand.

"Yes, we must remind him who he is," Stinger said. The two faces strained a bit, using their energy to silence Saotome's old self. With a wicked grin, Saotome reached out and grabbed Michiru's mech.

"Fool! Why should we Invaders care about the wishes of a human?" Saotome laughed. "This world no longer belongs to you! Today is the day of...AAAAAGH!"

Getter Q unleashed another Getter Beam, burning another hole in Shin Dragon. Ryoma, seeing that Michiru's attacks were working, decided to try a Getter Beam of his own.

 **"GETTER! BEEEEAM!"**

But this time, the beam had the exact opposite effect. The beast was quickly covered in glowing pink lines.

"Holy cow, is it ABSORBING Black Getter's beam?!" Koji exclaimed. "Kaiser, let's stop this thing! **FIRE BLASTER!"**

Mazinkaiser launched a blast of energy from its chest, but it had no visible effect on Shin Dragon.

But then things got weirder - Ryoma's beam began to bend like a tentacle as the energy funneled out of Black Getter. The machine's reactor started to go haywire, unable to manage the forced increase in output.

"RYOMA!" Michiru screamed, spurring Getter Q in the direction of the doomed Black Getter. But surprisingly, the machine DIDN'T explode. It did began to sprout leaks everywhere, causing oil to spew out like blood. The irises and pupils in its eyes faded, and the black robot tumbled toward earth, its reactor completely sucked dry. Unfortunately, Getter Q wasn't as agile as it could be, and the machine hit the water, though Michiru was close behind it.

With that, Shin Dragon turned its attention to Shin Getter, which was now hovering on the spot, a result of Go being virtually paralyzed.

"Now for you!" Saotome declared as Shin Dragon charged up yet another Getter Beam. Kei, realizing that Go was in no condition to be fighting anymore, yanked her Open Get lever, allowing the machine to divide into its component parts once more. Shin Eagle immediately went into a nosedive, doomed to share the same watery fate as Black Getter.

But Kei, in a daring maneuver, attached Shin Jaguar to the back, and assumed control, and began to fly back toward Tower, with Shin Bear following closely. As they flew over it, Getter Q resurfaced, clutching a waterlogged but alive Ryoma in its hands. She too began to fly back toward _Tower_.

Saotome let out a cackling victory cry.

"Come, fools! We shall bring your final judgment upon you all!"

"Geez, this thing's WAY tougher than it was before," Judau grunted as he slashed an Invader in half with his beam saber. "And back then it was pretty tough already..."

"We can't give up!" Simon called out. "Everyone, hit 'em with everything you've got, and don't let up! This thing CAN'T be invincible!"

* * *

"Interesting," Psycho Jenny thought as she stared out at Devilman in combat. Zannin stood next to her, more concerned with the imminent rise of the Devil Gundam - the Demon Tribe had spent the past week working to speed along its regeneration, and now it was done.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Isn't Devilman going to be a problem for us?"

"When I peer into the souls of these Invaders," the psychic demon said, "I sense a power almost exactly like Amon's."

"That's impossible," Zannin scoffed. "You're saying those parasites, whose evolution has run out of control, are the same as the great hero Amon?" The red-haired demon was silent for a moment.

"Do you remember 'Deathless Amon'?" Jenny finally asked, turning towards the demon general. Zannin scowled, remembering it all too well.

"You mean that these Invaders came from..."

"I do not doubt it for a moment," Jenny replied, gazing out at the battle. "I just wonder if Akira Fudo realizes that as well..." Zannin huffed, then turned back towards the Devil Gundam...

* * *

Go's eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as he was rushed to _Tower_ 's medical bay. The corruption of Shin Dragon had dealt severe damage to his mind, and was starting to take a toll on his body as well. Kei and Gai wanted to stay by their friend's side, leaving Shin Getter without pilots.

That was something Ryoma wouldn't have. He, Benkei, and Michiru approached Hayato on the bridge, and which the former pilot of Getter 2 sadly declined doing.

"What do you mean, you can't pilot the Getter?!" Ryoma exclaimed in angry shock.

"I told you already," Hayato replied coldly. "I have my duties as commander here."

"He's right, Ryoma...come on," Benkei said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Michiru, to their surprise, stepped in.

"If you won't pilot Shin Jaguar, then I will!"she said. This statement shocked all three Getter pilots.

"Michiru?!" Ryoma exclaimed in horror, memories of that traumatic day replaying in his mind.

"I've piloted Liger before," the daughter of Saotome continued. "It can't be much different from those controls."

Hayato, also seeing those memories in his mind's eye, suddenly rethought his choice. He had a plan all set up, but he couldn't do it if he wasn't on the bridge. But he wasn't going to lose Michiru again.

"No...I'll go," the commander said. "Michiru, stay here. Yamazaki, take command!"

The scientist's daughter smiled as she watched the three leave together. She knew that it was the only way to convince him to go, even though she was perfectly capable of piloting the white Getter machine. In her heart, Michiru knew it was better this way.

Suddenly, more alarms started going off.

"Commander!" one of the operators cried.

"Commander Jin is going out to fight, and I'm captain in his stead;" the blonde officer said; "What's the situation?"

"We're getting unusual readings coming from Lantau Island!" the operator replied anxiously; "Something's bursting out from beneath it!"

"What is?!"

Another unearthly roar, different from Shin Dragon's, came from the direction of the nearby Lantau Island, where the Battle Royale was to take place.

"It's...it's the Devil Gundam!" the operator cried.

* * *

 _Yes, ladies and germs! Next time, it's time for another three-way rumble between the forces of DREAM, the Devil Gundam and Shin Dragon! And this time, only one will be left standing! How will this epic battle play out! Find out next time..._

 _-The Geass Order is all but defeated, and the XEM-05 has been wiped out! Now Lelouch, Leila, Tara and Hyuga must confront the Emperor as he prepares to initiate his own plans! Meanwhile, Athrun heads for prison, only to be rescued by a faction of PLANT moderates who have sided with Lacus Clyne! Can Athrun escape? What truths lie beyond the gateway to the Old Gods, and can Lelouch, Leila and the others overcome the Emperor?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 62 (Tara): Sins Of The Fathers! A Sword To Slay The Old Gods!**_

 _-With the surprise appearance of the revived Devil Gundam, DREAM must divide its forces to defeat both it and Shin Dragon before their conflict wipes out everything else! It's action everywhere you look as the Super Robots take on Saotome's colossal menace while Londo Bell and the Shuffle Alliance tackle the self-adapting, self-regenerating, self-evolving monster Gundam! Can they come out on top? Will Domon settle things once and for all with his brother and Master?! Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 62 (Janus): Dragon & Devil Collide! The Nightmare Ends Now!**_


	96. Chapter 62 Tara

_Time for another big_ Code Geass _plot dump chapter! Also, a little_ Gundam SEED _and_ Evangelion! It's a little bit on the short side, since there's no fighting.

* * *

 **Chapter 62 (Tara) - Sins of the Fathers! A Sword To Slay The Old Gods!**

As the flash of light created by the Emperor faded, Lelouch, Leila, Tara and Hyuga saw numerous masks etched with with red lines appear from out of the white void they were surrounded by.

Soon the white disappeared, revealing that each mask was worn by one of a number of Thrones. The rest of the chamber was surrounded with constantly turning gears of all shapes and sizes, working to power some unknown machine.

Lelouch regained his composure and stood up.

"Tell me...tell me what Geass is!" he demanded. "What are you planning?!"

"Is it not amusing, my daughter-in-law?" Charles laughed to Tara, still assuming she was on his side. "A child who covers himself in lies desires the truth!"

Lelouch could only scowl.

"Tell me then, my boy..." the Emperor continued; "What has the mask of Zero gotten you?"

"It's gotten me plenty!" Lelouch replied defiantly. "I've gained an army which an ordinary student could never have! Followers! Territory! Allies more powerful and reliable than any other!" Hyuga, undeterred by his failed attempt to kill Charles, stood by Lelouch's side, as did Tara.

"You deceive them, and use your so-called 'allies' to achieve your own ends," said one of the Thrones.

"In the name of freedom and peace, you enslave others to your will," spoke another. "You do nothing but bathe in lies and hypocrisy daily."

"Shut up!" the prince yelled. "People lie to everyone in order to live! I only did what everyone else does!"

"Why do you lie when you desire others to know your true self?" said a third.

Their words resonated with Lelouch, and the fact that they did terrified him.

"Don't let these guys get to you, Commander," Hyuga said. "They're trying to mess with your head."

"You seek to expose yourself," a fourth Throne said, "yet you cannot...instead you hide behind a mask. Do you fear others knowing your true nature?!"

"That's not true!" Lelouch screamed.

"There is no need to keep lying," Charles said as the masks disappeared, exposing the mouth-less faces of their wearers. "That is because you are me, and I am you."

"You see, my boy," Charles continued, "There is really only a single entity. From past to future, throughout the history of this world and all others, only ONE."

 _The collective unconscious,_ Leila thought. _So, Charles knows that, too._

"One? What are you going on about?!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"That's enough, Charles," a voice that the prince recognized echoed. "You've had your fun. Besides, I already exist here in this world."

The gears parted, revealing, of all people, C.C..

 _What?! The witch from the forest knows the Emperor?!_ Leila thought, truly confused now.

"C.C.?!" Lelouch said weakly, driven even further into horrified disbelief.

"Yes...you are quite correct, C.C.. While I am still missing the other Key, I can still grant you your wish, and through it, the new world shall be realized!"

"You...know C.C.'s wish?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "And what do you mean by a Key?!"

"Lelouch...it's time I told you the terms of our contract and what I wished from you..."

All four listened with bated breath.

"My wish...is to die," the green-haired woman said. "To be released from my endless existence and return to the source of all souls: Eden Vital."

"You want...to die?!" Lelouch replied, unable to believe his ears. "That's..."

"In the final stages of Geass," C.C. explained, "The user inherits the power of the one who granted them Geass in the first place...in short, you gain the power to kill me and return my soul to the place where it came from."

"Kill you?!" the prince blurted out, still trying to process everything he was hearing. "Eden Vital?!"

"Unfortunately, not one of the individuals who I made contracts with got to that point," the immortal witch said with a small hint of disappointment in her voice. "However, Charles here has succeeded."

"You...made your contract with me...just to die?" the prince gasped, deeply disturbed by such an idea. "You were living for that sole reason?!"

"Of course. That's the way of things," C.C. replied. "Our souls separate from Eden Vital, take up a body, then returns when that body's limited lifespan is up, allowing them to begin a new, fresh existence. Life is defined by that limited period."

"No! You're wrong!" Leila yelled back. "It's called life because we are alive!"

"It's the same thing," the immortal witch replied. "Without death, there is no life."

"Then what's the reason are we born into this world?!" Lelouch cried; "what is the meaning of our existence?!"

"Meaning? Reason?" C.C. said with a small giggle and smile. "They're nothing but illusions people create for themselves."

"Even so, living just to die is no life at all!" Lelouch retorted.

"Yes...he's right...life is meant to be cherished and enjoyed," Leila added, "Not treated like some sort of burden!

"Neither is being trapped in a single endless life, denied the right to remain part of the natural cycle," C.C. said coldly; "But if you wish to have a reason for living, then kill me. Do that, and you will be able to overcome Charles." But Lelouch was unable to respond.

Ultimately, C.C. sighed when she saw the look of pity and sadness in Lelouch's eyes, and turned to Leila.

"Then will you do it, Leila Breisgau?" she asked. "I see you've already chosen to use your Geass after all. Kill me, and claim the right to grant everyone happiness."

"You gave me so much," Leila replied. "Because of this power, I was able to make so many friends...and that's why I can't grant a wish like that!"

She looked again, and for a moment, saw Leila and Hyuga as other people.

 _Claire...Renya...Dash...I..._

"I should have expected as much from you, Leila," the green-haired woman said; "Farewell, you two."

A pedestal with a button on it rose from the floor, which C.C. pressed. A gaping void opened beneath Lelouch and Leila, into which he began to fall. In the next instant, numerous bolts of energy grabbed them and dragged them into the void. Their cries echoed as they fell, but soon, all was silent again as Hyuga and Tara faced down Charles once more…

* * *

Back at Giga Float, Nunnally sighed as she sat at one of the public dining areas with Sayako, who was helping her with her lessons - the girl was still supposed to be in school, after all. Ever since discovering that her elder brother was Zero, she was excited to be able to help him at every opportunity...and disappointed when he refused to let her help.

 _Big brother,_ she thought; _Why didn't you take me along? You know I can fight!_

Just then, Rei, who was wandering the floating island alone after receiving her injection, walked over to them. She was carrying a small bag of tangerines she had gotten as part of a wave of supplies donated by generous people from around the Earth Sphere.

"Hello, Nunnally," she said. "Hello, Sayako."

"Oh...hello, Rei!" the princess said excitedly, recognizing her classmate's voice. "Please, won't you join us?" The Evangelion pilot nodded and sat down next to her, then reached into her bag, plucked out a tangerine and began to peel it.

Rei, however, had only one thing on her mind now - was Nunnally really going to create a new world with Shinji, as Armisael had said? She had to confirm it for herself.

"Nunnally," she said nervously, rolling the partly peeled orange around in his fingers, "what do you...think of Shinji?" Nunnally immediately sensed where this was going, but figured that the truth was the best way to make Rei feel better.

"Oh, I think he's very nice," she replied. "He's my friend, just like you."

"Is...that it?" Rei then asked. The princess giggled - Rei's awkwardness was somehow endearing.

"Why?" she asked. "If you think I'm trying to steal him from you, I'm not." The Eva pilot felt a sense of relief, but half-wondered if Nunnally really was telling the truth.

"I'm still waiting for the right person to come along," the princess added; "Someone who can be a match for my big brother!"

"Oh," Rei sighed - she wasn't sure if this was honesty or a subtle insult...that Shinji wasn't good enough for her. But that question was put to rest when the princess managed to lay a friendly hand on Rei's arm.

"But if you want to let Shinji know how you feel," Nunnally said, "I'll do whatever I can to help." Sayako nodded in agreement.

Rei smiled at this as she finished peeling her tangerine. She then pulled two sections off of the tangerine and laid one of them in Nunnally's still outstretched hand...

* * *

Lelouch and Leila phased back into some form of existence after falling for seemingly forever. Everything around them was foggy and had very little color, but he could see that he was on a dirt road of some sort, probably in the countryside. A crude stone wall was to his right, and up ahead were some stone houses with roofs made of mud and straw.

"Where...are we?" Leila groaned.

But Lelouch's attention was quickly turned to a young girl struggling to walk forward coming straight toward him. She was dressed in rags, had green hair, while one of her ankles dragged a heavy-looking metal chain along.

"Hey, wait!" Lelouch exclaimed, rushing toward the girl as exhaustion overcame her, causing her to fall forward.

But when the prince tried to catch her, she passed through him as if he wasn't even there. He stood there, frozen and confused as everything momentarily turned gray around him. Were they dead? Had they become ghosts?

"It's no use," the voice of C.C. said. He turned around and saw the figure of the C.C. he knew. The world started to turn more colorful, with the green of the grass and leaves, the blue of the water, and the brown of the dirt road becoming more vivid.

"These are memories of the past," she said. "You can't interfere with them."

"C.C.?" Lelouch said; "No...you're not C.C., are you?"

"Who are you?" the C.C. ghost asked.

"I'm Lelouch, your..."

Suddenly, the scenery started changing rapidly, too fast for the two teenagers to get a grip on their surroundings, at least until the changing stopped.

Now they were inside a wooden building of some sort - a church based on the decor. Lelouch looked ahead of him and saw what must have been the young version of C.C. lying on her belly, looking up at a thin, beautiful nun in the traditional clothing. Light shone through the stained glass window, illuminating the two figures.

 _Do you have a reason to live_? the nun asked the young C.C. in a kind, gentle voice. This got Leila to turn around and watch the unfolding scene.

 _I don't know...but I don't want to die!_ the ragged girl replied in anguish.

 _Then let's make a contract with one another_ , the nun then said; _I'll give you the power you need to survive. In return, would you grant me a single wish someday?_

Leila then noticed that the nun had the same mark of Geass that was on C.C. and V.V.'s foreheads, and on Charles' hand.

"Is this..." she gasped.

"Yes," the ghost C.C. said. "This is the woman who I made a contract with." The scenery changed, showing moments where people were showing the young C.C. all sorts of kindness, and even affection.

"The nature of my Geass was that people would love me," the C.C. ghost continued. "Because, that's all I wanted, deep down..."

 _Love,_ Lelouch thought.

"And my wish was granted. Thanks to my Geass, everyone I ever came into contact with loved me."

 _Love can mean so many different things,_ Leila thought. _Of course, you couldn't have known that, could you, C.C.?_

"Unfortunately, I was subject to so much affection that I never understood what love was truly like," the ghost of the witch continued. "As a result I ended up mistrusting everyone except that nun. Since she was immune to my Geass, she scolded me for abusing it all the time. But even so..."

The scenery changed back to the wooden church, which had changed little. On the other hand, the young version of C.C. now resembled the one Lelouch knew. However, she had Geass symbols over both eyes now, just like his father did. What was more, she was naked for some reason.

 _Yes, yes, I gave back all the gifts I got, just like you said_ , the memory-C.C. said, sounding much perkier and cheerful than the droning, near-emotionless version the prince was familiar with.

 _That's good,_ the nun replied.

 _But I can't help it,_ the green-haired girl then said; _It's the Geass' fault...listen, I'm grateful for everything you've done, Sister, but this is really becoming troublesome for me as well. I'm tired of all the presents, favors and marriage proposals...and there's even someone trying to start a cult around me!_

 _I see...then let's end this, shall we?_ the nun said, suddenly dropping her kind facade. _I've finally found someone who can take my place and end this eternity for me...someone who possesses a sufficiently powerful Geass._

The green-haired girl looked up, confused.

 _Do you have any idea of how much a nightmare it is, living on and on with no end in sight?!_ the nun said.

 _What are you talking about?_ Memory-C.C. asked. In response, the nun's serious expression suddenly turned to one of sheer psychosis.

 _I'm sorry...but I'm afraid you've been had!_

* * *

While the highest priority was searching for V.V., DREAM found itself trying to do its best to accommodate as many of the surviving test subjects as possible. The _Archangel_ very quickly became crowded with new passengers - four of them being the Irregulars that Leila's Geass had freed from mental conditioning.

"So, after all this time," Sancia said as she laid back on her simple cot, "we're finally free."

"But are we really?" Alice said. "We don't know anything about DREAM. For all we know, they could be..." But suddenly the door opened, and Mirallia stepped inside. She was carrying four small boxes.

"Excuse me," she said as she laid down the boxes on an empty chair. "I don't mean to bother you, but the crew is passing out food to everyone who came on board. It's not much, but it's the best we can do."

"Um...thank you," Sancia said. Dalque sprang out of bed, grabbed one of the boxes and immediately started chowing down on the food inside - a sandwich, some potato chips, a random piece of fruit and a bottle of water. She squealed a bit when she tasted the provided sandwich.

"I'm Mirallia," the crewman said as the others took a lunch box of their own, "I work on the bridge. What are your names?"

"I'm Sancia," the Irregulars' leader said, "and this is Lucretia, Alice, and Dalque." Alice took out a banana, peeled it and took a bite, then did a snappy, half-hearted salute...she still had her suspicions.

"You're not going to make us fight again, are you?" Lucretia asked nervously as she fondled the bright-red apple that came in her boxed lunch. "I hate fighting."

"Not if you don't want to," Mirallia replied. "Once we get to our base on Giga Float, you're free to do whatever you feel like."

"Really?" Dalque exclaimed. "No joke?"

"That's not our way of doing things," the bridge crew member said. "Besides, we have plenty of firepower as it is." Dalque grinned widely, while the rest of the group just smiled a little as they began to consider all of the things they wanted to do now that the Order no longer controlled them...

* * *

"So, Charles...why did you take V.V.'s Code when you could easily have taken mine first?" C.C. asked. "Is it because of that girl?"

"It is because my brother consorted with the Demon King of Lies," Charles replied; "And as punishment, his soul has been devoured by him and completely destroyed. A fitting punishment, don't you think, my dear daughter-in-law?"

Tera again asserted control, but she looked like she had questions. After hearing Leila yell at him, her loyalty as a Knight was finally starting to waver.

"Tell me, Your Majesty," the Knight asked, "were you the one who ordered my parents dead?"

"I did no such thing," the emperor said. "My wicked brother did that. In truth, I had admired Haruhi and Gilbert for their genius and their character. I was the one who personally saw to it that they were protected during the invasion."

"What about my cousins?" she then asked; "Was it your idea to experiment on them?"

"No - that too was my brother's plan...and your uncles immediately agreed to it," Charles replied. "Your surviving uncles sought only to worm their way into my good graces."

"And my aunts?" Tera then demanded.

"I have done nothing to your family," Charles said, approaching his Knight of Eleven. "The blame lies solely with my accursed brother, who has been judged, and found wanting."

"I see," she replied. But before he could touch the girl, Hyuga stood in his way.

"Charles," he asked, "Did you do ANYTHING to stop your brother from doing all those things?" He looked down at Hyuga and huffed.

"What?" the monarch chuckled, "Ami I my brother's keeper?" To his surprise, Hyuga slashed him across his palm with a quick swing from Ayano's blade.

"By knowingly standing by and doing nothing, you approved of his activities," Hyuga said. "You approved experimenting on children! You approved the dismantling of people's free will! You approved the countless atrocities committed by the Order on his watch!"

Tera winced at these words, as she sensed the other personality inside her start to rise up in anger.

"Tera, this man isn't worth your loyalty," Hyuga said as he leaped at Charles to deliver a heavy slash to his head. "He's as bad as my brother!"

"Silence, boy!" Charles roared as he caught the blade with one hand. "Enough of your nonsense!" Using his other hand (which had quickly healed), the emperor grabbed Hyuga by the throat.

"Akito!" Tera cried.

"Stay where you are," the gigantic ruler growled, "While I crush this heretic's windpipe." Seeing Hyuga's life again in danger immediately made Tera unsure of where her true loyalty laid. Then, in her head, she heard Tara calling out to her.

" _Please...let me move!"_

 _No! His Majesty...I can't defy him! He gave us so much...Clovis, our title..._

" _And he can take it away from us just as easily, just like his brother took our family!"_

"Te..ra…" Hyuga grunted.

" _Will you let him take Hyuga away? Will you allow him to take Leila's beloved away?!"_

 _Akito…_

" _They deserve to be happy together! Just like how I find happiness with Janus, and you with Clovis!"_

 _I…_

" _Don't be like Charles! Even if you're an artificial personality made by him...you're better than that! I know that because you're still me!"_

"Ggk…" Hyuga gurgled as he felt his body start to shut down from lack of oxygen. But finally, Tera lashed out with her knives, jamming one into Charles' arm, forcing him to let Hyuga go.

"Impudent girl!" the emperor roared as he gripped the wound; "You dare attack me, the one who has been your friend and benefactor for so long?! I have treated you with nothing but kindness and generosity! I lavished you with titles, with gifts, and with love, just as I did my dear Marianne!" C.C. couldn't help but be surprised at this turn of events - Tera had been one of his most unwaveringly loyal Rounds.

"Love?" Tera snarled. "You don't know spit about love. Look at what you did to your son, your own flesh and blood!"

"It is necessary for this world's salvation!" Charles bellowed.

"You can take your salvation and shove it up your ass!" Tera replied as she stood by Hyuga and readied both knives.

"You two saw it for yourself," Charles said haughtily. "I am immortal now! I cannot be killed!"

"But we can still make you bleed," Hyuga replied. With that, the two warriors went back on the attack…

* * *

Lelouch, Leila and C.C. appeared in a very unusual hallway, filled with floating paintings - the one they were looking at was of the naked C.C., face full of anguish, blood dripping from her mouth and pooling between her legs, while the nun was lying on her back, her expression peaceful and serene, while blood was pooling around her head, as if it had been cracked open. Other paintings depicted what must have been other parts of C.C.'s centuries-long existence.

"That's all I was to her - a tool to end her own existence," C.C.'s now fully visible shade, concluded with a small sigh. The trio started to look around, and stopped at a painting of two people:

One was a young Japanese man whose features almost looked like a mix of Lelouch and Hyuga wearing an outfit similar to Suzaku's; the other was a young Britannian woman in royal garb with pale yellow hair and a face strikingly similar to Euphemia's.

"...Claire li Britannia and her Knight, Renya," the C.C. shade said. "I had an interesting adventure with them long ago."

Next to this painting was another painting of a man who looked almost exactly like Lelouch, save for much longer hair. Understandably, this frightened the prince to his core.

"Dash," the witch said; "A man who failed to become like me."

They passed more paintings of people from that time - Futaba Sumeragi, who was a dead ringer for Kaguya; Andreas Weinberg, who had more than a passing resemblance to the Knight of Three; Victoria of the Void, who looked somewhat like Alice; and others who she encountered during that strange adventure.

After passing by more paintings, she perked up a bit.

"You know...I just realized you two aren't in any of these pictures yet. That must mean you're not people from my past, but from my present."

"It's hard to say at this point," Lelouch replied, shaking his head. He too, was wondering whether he was dead, asleep or having an extremely nasty reaction to Refrain or something.

"Something tells me you're very important to me, boy," the C.C. shade then said, with a little smile. "And the girl may be more important than I consciously thought."

"Tell me another joke," Lelouch said in a huff, surprised at this statement. It was pretty obvious to the prince that she had betrayed him.

"I'm not joking," the C.C. shade said, "Why else would you be here if I didn't want you to be? Maybe I needed to save you two from something, if only for a moment?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lelouch asked.

"You see...all of the people who were kind to me, or the ones who hated me...all have disappeared into the flow of time," C.C. mused, "and yet you...wait, there IS something that I think I want to show you."

C.C. led the two over to another painting. It showed C.C., her body still as young as the day she had the Code forced on her, but now wearing the attire of a woman from the British colonies in the New World, gazing up at a glowing white figure with six rainbow-colored wings, arm extended as if to help her stand.

 _It can't be...that's...Granlif's pilot?!_ Lelouch thought.

 _That person,_ Leila realized, _could she be that priestess' beloved?_

"After centuries of failing to make a successor," C.C. explained, "I was approached by one called Metatron, who claimed to be a servant of the great god. He told me that if I helped him grant all of mankind its deepest, most heartfelt desire, my eternity would end."

"Its greatest desire?" Lelouch said somewhat skeptically.

"Yes," the witch said. "He said that _everyone_ wished to die, just like me...to return to Eden Vital."

"That's not what I heard," Leila replied. "I heard that everyone's wish is to exist forever."

"Life and death are two sides of the same coin," C.C. said. "One dies, but then lives again as part of Eden Vital." Leila wondered if the witch really was right, but there was one thing for sure.

"Whoever he is, he sounds more like a servant of the devil than the servant of a god," Lelouch replied cynically, putting Leila's thought into words.

 _Life and death being two sides of the same coin,_ the prince then thought as he looked up at the painting once more. _That sounds like a clue._ _But simply killing everyone would be too simplistic for my father...and for Seele._ He would prod C.C. a little more. If he could discover Metatron's ultimate plan, then he could discern his father's - and Seele's - ambitions.

"Did he say what achieving that goal would involve?" the prince asked.

"I dared not question him too much, lest he abandon me," C.C. answered. "I'm sure Charles knows far more about Metatron's plans than I do. All I know is that two Keys, a Vessel and a Catalyst are required."

"But I take that since you're showing us this," Lelouch said. "you no longer see things his way." The witch giggled a bit.

"Your fellow DREAMers have truly rubbed off on you," she said as the entire hallway was engulfed in white light; "Haven't they, Lelouch?"

* * *

As Athrun was led out of the building where his father's office was, hands in cuffs, he noticed that one of the guards was the same one he had seen before, and this soldier seemed to have something in mind.

Regardless, Athrun had to do something on his own. The Coordinator ace suddenly sprang into action as he kicked one of the guards, then tackled the other into the wall before taking off running. As a third soldier tried to stop him, but the soldier from before hit him with the butt of his gun, and followed after Athrun, trying to dodge the other soldiers' bullets as best as possible.

The man turned around as he ran, and tossed a grenade at the feet of a pair of black-suited government agents. But instead of exploding in a fireball and killing the two men, it emitted a bright flash and a cloud of smoke.

The two managed to duck into an alleyway, while Athrun caught his breath. After firing a few more rounds and another flash grenade, The man turned to Athrun.

"Turn your back to me. I'm going to fire at the handcuffs."

Athrun did so, and the man used his gun to break the chains that bound the pilot's hands.

"Well, that was reckless of you," he said as he handed Athrun a gun of his own. "You ended up knocking out one of our own men."

"Sorry...who are you anyway?" the pilot of the Justice asked.

"Introductions can wait, but I will say that I'm a part of the so-called 'Clyne Faction'," the man said, lifting his helmet a bit. It was Martin DaCosta, the right-hand man of Andrew Waltfield. "Things aren't exactly going to plan at the moment, though. Let's hurry!"

DaCosta and another Clyne Faction soldier rushed back out into the open, fired several rounds, and hurried away, with Athrun hot at their heels, but wondering where he was exactly going…

* * *

"...URGH!"

Charles smashed his huge fist into Tera's gut, knocking the wind out of her entirely. Hyuga was against a column, dazed from too many blows from the emperor. He quickly summoned a pair of Principalities that grabbed the two warriors to keep them from interfering further, then returned to C.C.'s side.

"Now," the monarch said as he took the position from before, "where were we before we so rudely..."

"C.C.!" a voice called out. The witch looked over at the Shinkiro. It was Lelouch and Leila - through the power of their own wills, they had forced their way through the illusory trap set by Charles.

"Well...it seems you two opened the Thought Elevator," the Emperor said with a sneer. But then several pyramid shaped objects appeared and restrained the Knightmare Frame. A third Principality appeared and grabbed Leila.

"Stay right where you are and watch," Charles sneered, "Like good little children."

Charles leaned forward, and C.C. leaned back, as if the former was about to kiss her passionately or something - or perhaps bite her in the neck - Lelouch couldn't tell. But what he did know was he was about to lose his accomplice, and the human race would be that much closer to destruction.

"C.C., answer me!" the prince cried out. "Why didn't you try to die by making ME take your place?! You could have easily made me suffer the hell of eternal life!"

The immortal witch hesitated.

"Did you save me because you believed in me, or because you pitied me?!"

C.C. stopped as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"NO! Stop looking like that!" Lelouch screamed; "If you're going to die, then die happy, damn it! I promise I'd make you happy...so PLEASE!"

C.C. suddenly pushed Charles away, halting the transfer of her Code to him. She rushed to the button and pushed again, and caused the pyramid objects to retreat and disappear, allowing the Shinkiro to move again.

"C.C., what's the meaning of this?!" Charles bellowed.

"You won't steal anything else from me!" Lelouch growled. The Shinkiro fired a pair of hadron blasts, missing Charles, but striking the ruin; meanwhile, the other three managed to wrest themselves from the Principalities' grips - but instead of trying to grab them again, the three angels simply disappeared.

"Does your foolishness know no bounds, Lelouch?!" the Emperor then roared. This gave Tera an opportunity to attack him. She stabbed him in the chest with both knives, sliced his throat open and then kicked him down.

Tera smiled smugly as Charles writhed there, more in anger than in pain. Suddenly, the whole floor gave way as the structure plummeted into the bottomless void below. She felt herself fall for several moments before suddenly winking out of existence. And as Leila and Hyuga fell, they managed to find and grab each other before winking out of existence as well.

But C.C. and Lelouch fell a little longer. The prince opened up his Frame's cockpit as he approached his falling accomplice.

"C.C.! I understand now! I understand it all...the nature of your Geass, and what your true wish is! Come on! Turn to me and take my hand!"

Lelouch reached out for his dear friend's hand…

* * *

Andrew Waltfield was not one to die easily. He had survived that fateful encounter with Evangelion Unit 01 by the skin of his teeth, and recovered thanks to the Junk Guild's timely arrival. Of course, he was short an arm and an eye now, but that didn't keep a man like him down for long.

Sitting in the chair above and behind him was Lacus Clyne. After the whole UFN ratification, she had managed to slip into Jachin Due for the purpose of commandeering another important asset - this warship, _Eternal._

"So, how much longer are we going to wait, Miss Clyne?" Andrew asked. "It's entirely possible that..."

"We'll take off now."

"Sir, they've changed the hatch opening codes!" said one of the ship's operators.

"Heh, it looks like this is going to be a rougher exit than I thought," Andrew replied. "No problem. Fire the main cannon!"

The _Eternal_ 's main beam cannon charged up and fired, blasting a hole in the thick wall. The ship then rocketed off at speeds unlike any other warship.

At the same moment, a small plane of sorts, shot out of a small passageway. Inside were DaCosta and Athrun, who had hijacked it for their escape. The _Eternal_ 's rear hatch opened, and the escape vehicle landed inside.

As the ship flew away, Athrun and DaCosta made their way to the bridge. Lacus was there to greet him, much to his surprise.

"It's nice to see you again, Athrun," the pop idol said, giving him a friendly hug. "Next time, don't go running off like that, okay?"

"Yeah, you made things much more complicated than they needed to be," Andrew said before turning to see Athrun. "Regardless, welcome to the ship of the songstress. I'm Andrew Waltfield, and I'll be your captain this evening."

 _The Desert Tiger?!_ Athrun thought. _But, isn't he supposed to be dead?_

"Sir, mobile suits approaching dead ahead! Fifty of them!" an operator called out.

"Probably Jachin Due's defense force," Andrew said. "Get the main cannon ready! Prepare the CIWS!"

"Aren't there any mobile suits on this thing?" Athrun asked.

"Sorry. Fresh out," Andrew said with a chuckle that concealed his grim concern about their situation. "This ship was built exclusively to support the Justice and Freedom Gundams."

Lacus decided to see if she could reason with these men. After all, she was still a powerful and popular voice among the PLANTs.

"Andrew, open a..."

"Incoming unknown at two o'clock! It's huge!" a third operator called out. Lacus and Andrew looked in that direction and saw something approaching - but only Athrun and Lacus recognized it...Glavil.

 _It's that Protodevlin from GGG Orbit Base!_ Lacus exclaimed. _But why is it..._

"Sir, the unknown appears to be focusing on the mobile suits!" the same operator said. "It's attacking them!"

Lacus gasped. Those soldiers were going to be slaughtered!

"Please, help them!" she cried. "We can't let that thing..."

"No...we can't afford to risk combat," Andrew said regretfully. "We were hardly in a position to take on fifty mobile suits without help...and even if we could, we wouldn't last a second against that monstrosity."

Lacus threw herself into Athrun's embrace in despair, her heart and soul crying out in sorrow for each and every soldier's life. Even though they were no longer to be married, Athrun was the only one right now who could comfort her.

"Full speed ahead!" Andrew ordered.

The _Eternal_ accelerated more, rocketing past the monstrous Glavil as it greedily fed upon the Spiritia of the Jachin Due defense force.

Even so, Athrun wasn't entirely sure whether the Protodevlin or his father was the greater monster...

* * *

Tera, Leila, Hyuga and Lelouch all reappeared back at the gate, which had since sealed shut. It happened that Rolo, Kallen and Jeremiah were in the area, and rushed over to see if he was okay.

"C.C., wake up...we're back," Lelouch said, shaking C.C. gently. But while she did not stir, her chest was moving up and down, which meant she still breathed.

"Lelouch, where did you go?!" Kallen exclaimed. "We were worried sick about you!"

"A lot happened, Kallen," Tara said, having been given control by Tera once more. "But I don't think the Emperor will trouble us anymore." Finally, Lelouch turned to Leila - throughout their entire encounter, they had never introduced themselves.

"So, you're the infamous Leila Malcal," Lelouch said. "You're truly an interesting character, especially if you managed to attract the attention of someone like C.C."

"And you must be Zero," Leila replied. "Akito told me about you, but now I know that you're Lelouch vi Britannia...and that you were also Julius Kingsley."

Lelouch thought back - he didn't remember much of his time as the advisor to Euro Britannia. He vaguely remembered Shin and Suzaku, but little else that he hadn't seen in clips. He was sure that his friend would fill him in, though.

"So," the prince said; "Now that you are free from the Geass Order's clutches, what do you wish to do?"

"What do you mean?" Leila asked.

"If you wish to return home to Europe," Lelouch said, "then I'll happily provide a means of transport."

"You're not obligated to fight for us," Kallen added. "And that also applies to Hyuga, Ryou, Yukiya and Ayano." Leila's response, however, was immediate.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to join DREAM."

"Same goes for me," Hyuga said, "And I'm sure the other members of W-0 will come along."

"What about your brother, Shin Hyuga Shaing?" Jeremiah asked. "Do you not wish to track him down? Even if you do not join us, we'll gladly keep an eye out for him."

"I have a feeling that if I stick with DREAM," the Alexander Liberte's pilot said, "my chance to settle things will surely come."

"I understand," Lelouch said with a nod. "We'll prepare quarters for you on Giga Float, then, Leila."

"Plus, we'll have to put Leila through her initiation!" Tara chimed in with a wide grin.

"Initiation?" Hyuga's old commander said uneasily.

"It's nothing terrible," Rolo said. "C'mon!" As the rest of the group started back up toward the surface, Lelouch went over to C.C., who was starting to awaken. With a small whimper, she sat up and opened her eyes.

"Welcome back, C.C.," Lelouch said with a friendly smile. But to his shock, the green-haired girl's expression was that of confusion and fear.

"W-who are you, s-sir?" C.C. asked, retreating a bit, still sitting on the floor.

"C.C., what's the meaning of this?" Lelouch said, astonished at the sudden change in behavior of his close confidante; "We have to talk about..."

"A-a-are you my new master?" she said, backing up towards the wall, trembling like a scared animal. "Ah...I can clean, and prepare food for cooking...I-I can fetch water and tend cows and sheep and sew...I can read a little a-a-and count to twenty...I can even move corpses, if you need that..."

As Lelouch listened to his once-calm, confident partner rattle off this list of menial chores she could do, he looked on with terrified pity...

* * *

Clovis couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the final pictures from the Geass Order's security cameras that his agents had sent him - he saw Tera, his greatest treasure in this otherwise empty and pointless world, conspiring with his own little brother in the ruins!

Tera had betrayed him...no, used him! All this time, she had played the entire royal family like a fiddle, up to and including his father, all for the sake of his misguided little brother's plan. For Lelouch, she had essentially turned Euphemia against Britannia and crippled the Geass Order - everything he had worked on was down the drain.

"This...this is the price of attachment you spoke of, isn't it, Rau?" Clovis thought out loud. "You become blind to the flaws of the one you adore, and allow them your deepest, darkest secrets, for them to use as they see fit..."

Clovis started laughing. How could he have been such a fool to place trust in anyone! He should have realized that when he got word of Lelouch's impending betrayal. Indeed, it was such attachments that brought ruin upon their house more than once.

Just then, Raziel appeared before him, with a man in a Geass Order hood and cloak behind him.

"So, have you realized it, Lord Inquisitor?" the masked angel said. "Have you realized what must be done?"

"Indeed, my fine feathered friend," the prince said. "Now, if you would be so kind as to bring _him_ to me?" Raziel allowed the hooded man to step forward.

"My friend had anticipated your request," the man said as he removed his hood. "And for the sake of this world's salvation...I, Shin Hyuga Shaing, pledge my loyalty to you, Lord Inquisitor."

* * *

 _Since_ Code Geass: Renya of Darkness _is in the same timeline as the main series, I figured I'd have a few callbacks to it. And who knows...maybe I'll reference it further? Anyway, that's it for now. Until next time, mecha fans!_


	97. Chapter 62 Janus

_It's another combined chapter today! This time, we detail the battle against Shin Dragon AND the Devil Gundam in the same chapter! I shifted a few events around so they're in proper chronological order. Anyway, enjoy!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 62 (Janus) - Dragon & Devil Collide! The Nightmare Ends Now!**

Kushiel smirked as he watched the Devil Gundam rise out of the ground. With Metatron's patience wearing thin and Shin Dragon out and about, the faceless agent of Atik Yomin had to move things along.

But now that the Devil Gundam's regeneration was complete, it could destroy both those meddlers in DREAM and the Invaders, who were just as much a danger to the infinite realities as mankind. Even the Demon Tribe couldn't compare with humanity's potential.

He finally appeared on the platform where Wong was seated.

"Wong Yunfat. It is dangerous to remain here. Allow me to take you to a safer vantage point."

"Looks like the the Devil Gundam's up and at 'em ahead of schedule," Wong quipped, "just as the Demon Tribe promised."

"Indeed...and with Shin Dragon at your doorstep, it's just as well. And you, of course, must also survive."

"Your concern touches me, my dear Kushy. Very well - take me wherever you please. But do try and make it a good seat, because I am REALLY enjoying this show."

* * *

"This just isn't our day, is it?" Judau sighed as he looked at the risen Devil Gundam. "Now we have TWO humongous apocalyptic beasts to deal with, and we're short three Getters and one Domon!"

"Wait a sec," Simon said; "Remember back when the _Nadesico_ was with us? The Invaders and Death Army actually fought each other! It's not like they're teaming up!"

"Hey, Simon's right!" Roux called out. "Look!"

Indeed, the Invaders had broken away from fighting DREAM and moving towards an approaching battalion of Death army grunts, led by a few Devil Gundam Jrs. Also accompanying them were a trio of DG Cell-infected Gundam Fighters, all of which the Shuffle Alliance recognized.

One of them was a Gundam with a red and black appearance, resembling the decorated guards that guarded the palace of the Neo-English royalty - John Bull Gundam, piloted by Neo-England's fighter, three-time-champion Gentle Chapman.

The second was Neros Gundam of Neo Italy, who had been Domon's first opponent in this year's Gundam Fight.

But it was the third that everyone recognized...Nobel Gundam, in the throes of its Berserker Mode.

"Well, well, lookie what we have here!" the pilot of Neros Gundam cackled. "Looks like we get to have extra fun today!" Unfortunately for DREAM, all three of the Gundam Fighters were making a beeline for them.

"Wow...he's as much of a jerk as I thought he was," Janus quipped, remembering watching Domon's first match. "But what the heck's Allenby doing with them?!"

"DOMON! WHERE ARE YOU, DOMON?!" Allenby roared. She noticed Rising Gundam nearby, and took off after it.

"Crap, not this again," Yoko exclaimed as she spurred her Gunman toward Rain. "Kittan, a little help?!"

"On my way!" Kittan called out.

"Hey, old man, what do you say we pound Neo-Italy's face in?" Sai Saici suggested. "I guess Domon didn't give him a hard enough beating last time! How about we show him how we Shuffle Alliance members do things!"

"I like the way you think, kid," Argo replied with a smirk. Bolt and Dragon Gundams moved to confront Neros Gundam.

"George, look - Chapman's back for another round! Let's you and me team up!"

"As unsportsmanlike as that seems, I highly doubt he would care at this point. I'll be more than happy to trounce him with you."

Gundam Rose and Gundam Maxter moved in to confront John Bull Gundam.

 _"Ra Cailum_! Help the Shuffle Alliance," Yamazaki's voice came over the communicators; "And leave Shin Dragon to the Super Robots!"

"Huh? Aren't you _Tower_ 's XO?" Kamille exclaimed. "Where's Hayato?"

Suddenly, the three Shin Getter machines rocketed out of _Tower -_ but they were now manned by Ryoma, Hayato and Benkei.

"Hey, what's the big idea, partying without us?!" Ryoma's voice came over everyone's communicators. "Hayato! Benkei! Let's do it!"

The three Shin Getter machines combined, forming Shin Getter 1.

"Ryoma! You're okay!" Simon cheered. "But where are Go and the others?"

"They're back on _Tower_ ," Benkei replied. _"_ Go's out of commission for a while, it looks like."

"Hey Jan!" Ryoma quipped; "You oughta come too!"

"Me? Why me?" Janus exclaimed.

"You're a member of the Invader Extermination Division," Hayato replied, "And as your commander, I order you to join us."

"Right behind ya, then!" Granlif Yggdrasil's pilot replied. "Besides, he's gotta pay for even thinking about messing with my hometown!"

Shin Getter, Granlif, Gurren Lagann, Zeorymer and the three Mazingers all moved in on the somewhat weakened Shin Dragon, while Londo Bell and the Shuffle Alliance targeted the freshly arrived Devil Gundam…

* * *

Dr. Shikishima's hands trembled as he inserted the disk he had taken before the Getter Ray Armageddon. Until now, what the data meant plagued him to no end. But now that he understood the nature of Granlif's system, the scientist knew he had to go over Saotome's data one more time.

He feverishly began to scan the data with his eyes, his heart racing with excitement.

"This brain-wave pattern..." he thought out loud; "It closely resembles Go's hyper-active neural potential...but his potential was developed due to an abnormal development of his synapses - this is something piled up near the hippocampus, in the area of the temporal lobe's limbic system devoted to..."

Ten thousand light bulbs went on in the scientist's head.

"Memory..."

Shikishima began laughing ecstatically, the question that had been plaguing him for all these years having finally been answered. Indeed, it had been staring at him right in the face the whole time.

"Of course! I understand now, Saotome!" the scientist called out, dropping to his knees; "I understand everything about Go, Shin Dragon, and evolution itself!"

He removed the disk, and hurried down to the medical bay where Go was being kept. He had to show this to that young man's two fellow pilots...and he also needed to show Michiru...

* * *

"DOMON! WHERE'S DOMON?!" Allenby shrieked as she lashed out at Kittan.

"Geez, what's with this girl?!" Kittan exclaimed as he blocked the attack. "She wasn't NEARLY this crazy when her Berserker System went crazy last time!" Unfortunately, he couldn't do much else, since Allenby was Domon's friend, and he didn't want to risk killing her.

"Yoko, can't you stop the Berserker System like you did before?!"

"I'm trying..." Yoko said with frustration as her Gunman launched several more rounds, all of them missing Allenby entirely; "But she's moving way faster than before!"

Suddenly, the berserk Allenby turned her attention to Yoko and broke away from King Kittan as she let out a demonic cry.

"Get back here, you crazy twerp!" Kittan yelled. But to his amazement, Rain managed to get her first, and restrained Nobel Gundam, causing them both to plunge into the water.

"Hey!" he quipped; "She's pretty good for someone who's fighting in combat for the first time!"

"C'mon, let's get down there and help Rain!" Yoko said; "We don't know how long she'll last!"

The two Gunmen dove under the water, only to see Rising Gundam get sent flying by what appeared to be some sort of volatile aura. King Kittan was able to catch Rain, just in time to see Nobel Gundam acting oddly.

It curled into a fetal position, and began to change. It was quickly surrounded by a shell shaped like a rugby ball, with a spike at each end. The two parts of the shell split open, revealing a green body resembling that of the Devil Gundam, but with the Nobel Gundam's head. The spikes turned into a pair of tentacles with claws on the end. It was the Walter Gundam - the last of the Devil Gundam's four strongest minions.

As Allenby let out another cry, the monstrous Gundam bared wicked, bestial fangs and rushed forward with incredible speed. All three were barely able to avoid the attack.

"So...she's been infected with DG Cells too," Rain said sadly.

"If I get my hands on that Devil Gundam, I'm REALLY gonna pound him!" Kittan roared. "First it yanks Kamina out of his grave, now it does this!"

"Allenby, please listen!" Yoko called out. "Everyone's up there fighting their hardest against Shin Dragon and the Devil Gundam!"

"Shut up!" Allenby cried as she lashed out with her claws; "Where's Domon?!"

"Listen, babe," Kittan replied angrily; "Everyone's doing everything they can right now! And if you're the kind of gal who reveals her feelings with her fists, you can't let these goddamn DG Cells control you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" the Neo-Swedish fighter screamed as she smashed into Yoko's Gunmen. "WHERE'S DOMON?!"

"Geez, she's got Domon on the brain," Yoko grunted; "It's like..."

"DOMON! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Allenby cried, her tone suddenly becoming more upset and distraught even as she violently struck Rising Gundam; "DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"

Rain suddenly felt it herself - the sadness and fear in Allenby's attacks, even more so that fury and rage. But most of all, she felt a loneliness in the girl's blows.

"DOMON! PLEASE, COME BACK!" the girl screamed, tears flowing out of her eyes, "I...I LOVE YOU!"

"Whoa, where did THAT come from?!" Kittan exclaimed. "I must have missed something..."

* * *

Shin Dragon was putting up a big fight, even more so than before. And with the numerous Invaders getting in the way, it wasn't any easier.

"Kouji, let's hurry up and defeat this thing!" Juzo yelled.

"Right!" Kouji replied eagerly; "Time to put that old Saotome to bed for good this time!"

 **"SHINE, IN THE NAME OF ZEUS! BIG BANG...PUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"**

Mazinger Z transformed into the golden fist form and rocketed at it. But much to Kouji's shock, Shin Dragon caught the flying fist, and tossed it away.

"Fool! You think that will be enough to destroy it?!" Masaki laughed. "Let me show you how Zeorymer does things...Miku, raise the DCS to its maximum!"

The orbs on Zeorymer's arms and chest began to shine brilliantly as it prepared to strike its arms together and unleash a Mei-Oh.

"Now, Dr. Saotome...perish in the light of the..."

But Shin Dragon was quicker than Zeorymer - it shot a Getter Beam at Zeorymer, knocking it aside and disrupting its attack.

"Grrr...it seems Zeorymer still needs to be truly completed before it could overpower something like this," Masaki grumbled. "I'll have to stay alive long enough to scrap those remaining Hakkeshu mechs..."

"Everyone, keep him busy!" Hayato ordered. "We'll try to get inside it!"

"Inside it?!" Koji exclaimed as Mazinkaiser dodged an Invader and slashed it in half with the Kaiser Blade.

"Yeah...I remember now!" Janus replied as it retrieved its Karma Knuckles after smashing in a Metalbeast's face; "Last time we fought this thing, Go, Kei and Gai drilled into it!"

"If drilling is what's required, then..." Viral said with a grin as Gurren Lagann slashed an aerial Invader with its sunglasses.

"No, Viral...this is their fight," Simon interrupted; "We're just here to support them right now."

"Mazingers! Get us an entry point!" Benkei commanded. "Janus, follow us!"

"Gotcha, big guy!" Janus replied.

"Let's do it!" Hayato bellowed; "CHANGE, GETTER TWO!"

"No problemo, Hayato!" Koji declared as he charged up a Fire Blaster; "Other me! Tetsuya! Let's get him!"

"Fools! I won't allow that a second time!" Saotome roared, firing another Getter Beam and forcing them back. As they pondered their options, Shin Dragon was struck by something else - Devilman, who came crashing in with a high speed Devil Kick.

But like the other Invaders, Shin Dragon didn't immediately counterattack.

"You…" Stinger exclaimed.

"You are…" Cohen cried.

"I'm what?" Devilman snarled. "Spit it out before I beat that oversized face of yours in!"

" **FIRE BLASTER!** "

 **"BREAST BURN!"**

 **"BREAST FIRE!"**

"Zeorymer, show them your strength!" Masaki commanded. Several explosions rocked Shin Dragon while the three Mazingers concentrated their attacks on a single spot, super-heating it and weakening Shin Dragon's hide.

 **"DRILL HURRICAAAANE!"**

Shin Getter 2's drill easily pierced Shin Dragon's hide, allowing it to burrow into the monstrosity, with Granlif following close behind, though it was a rather tight squeeze, leaving only about three or four feet of wiggle room, not a lot for a sixty-foot colossus.

"Why?!" Stinger and Cohen moaned as the colossal corrupted Getter recoiled in pain. "Why do you fight for them?! We are superior beings, born from the same..."

"Shut up!" Devilman roared as he readied his forearm blades. "I'm not like you at all! **DEVIL CUTTER!** " The boomerang blades flew out and sliced off the tips of Shin Dragon's mask.

"Nice job, Akira Fudo!" Akira Hibiki said. "Now we can leave things up to Ryoma and the others…let us focus our attention on the remaining Invaders and the Devil Gundam!"

* * *

Domon growled angrily as he heard the fighting going on outside, while he was stuck in the hospital ward recuperating from his fight with Schwarz. While he had been admonished not to go outside, the Gundam Fighter knew that he had to go. He couldn't allow the Devil Gundam to exist any longer.

He ripped off his bandages, got out of bed, and started hurrying towards the hangar, ignoring the screaming soreness in his entire body.

Meanwhile, in the _Ra Cailum_ 's bridge, there was more bad news.

"Captain, there's another mobile fighter heading directly for the island!" one of the operators called out.

"What's its ID?" Bright said, worried as to who this approaching enemy was.

"It's...GF13-001NHII..it's Master Gundam!" the operator replied.

"So Master Asia's finally showed up," Bright said grimly.

"Then my timing's...ergh...perfect," Domon's voice suddenly came over the communicator. "Launch God Gundam!"

"Domon, you're in no condition to be fighting!" Bright replied. "Leave the Devil Gundam to everyone else!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to let anyone else defeat it!" the Gundam Fighter retorted angrily. "My father made the Devil Gundam, and that means I have to be the one to stop it!"

"But you're injured..." another operator said.

"I'm just sore, that's all!" Domon shouted.

"I'm sorry," Bright said regretfully, "but I can't let you go out there."

"Listen up, Captain," God Gundam's pilot growled; "If you don't open the hatch RIGHT NOW, then I'll blast it open myself!"

"If I may speak frankly sir," a third operator said, "I'd let him out. The last thing we need with Char breathing down our necks is to have a busted hatch, and Domon is the kind of guy who always means what he says."

Bright sighed. "Fine. Just don't go doing anything stupid."

* * *

Shin Getter and Granlif Yggdrasil came out of the tunnel and into a bluish cave-like chamber full of wires, cables and other electrical components. But their pilots didn't even have a moment to get their bearings before a gigantic mass of Invader goo dropped on both robots.

Janus awoke a few seconds later, and found himself inside a red, fleshy-looking space. After a few more moments, the young man started seeing things - images of places from bygone eras, of people he had never met, and of battlefields he had never fought in. He heard a cacophony of human voices, from men in battle to children screaming at the loss of their parents.

 _These images...these memories...a-are they mine? Or...are they...his?_

"The sins you committed that day are but the latest in your never-ending existence," Saotome's voice declared; "An existence transcending the boundaries of reality itself!"

"The stain on your soul is darker than the blackest night!" Cohen boomed.

"No matter how much light you emit," Stinger taunted, "you will never be able to hide it from Shin Dragon!"

"Show yourself!" Janus cried, trying to ignore the images. Suddenly, the Metalbeast Getter Dragon, appeared and struck Granlif with its tomahawk.

"Remember!" Saotome cackled.

"Remember your crimes," the three madmen chanted in unison; "And despair as your light is snuffed out forever!"

The images got more vivid, and the already loud sounds got even louder, pushing Granlif's pilot closer and closer to madness.

 _No...these aren't me...I'm not the one who...no, I'd never do that..._

Xengar detected Janus' mental instability and immediately injected him with a dose of energy from the TZIM. Granlif's pilot ascended to his two winged form, and managed to snap back to reality. The Invader goo began to retreat, allowing Janus to see normally again.

While the images disappeared and the sounds went silent, the Metalbeast Getter Dragon was still there, attempting to strangle his machine with his tomahawk. He elbowed the Invader-controlled Getter then backed off and readied an attack.

 **"KARMA KNUCKLE!"**

The fist flew straight at the Metalbeast, which divided into its component machines.

"Impressive! Truly impressive, for one to do that!" Cohen laughed.

"We must not forget that he is our ancient enemy," Saotome explained before turning back to Janus; "But you, my friend, shall not escape so easily!"

"...For Shin Dragon is with us!" they chanted in unison as they soared upward.

"CHANGE, LIGER!" Stinger called out as the Metalbeast Dragon changed into a Getter Liger. It lunged at Granlif with its drill, but Janus was able to parry in time. When he tried to counter with his swords, the Getter split up again.

"CHANGE, POSEIDON!" Cohen bellowed as the machines combined into Getter Poseidon. The evil Getter then opened a hatch over its neck, revealing a powerful turbine there.

 **"GETTER CYCLONE!"** Cohen boomed. A powerful, focused whirlwind struck Granlif, sending it flying.

"Ah-ha-ha! Weakling! **STRONG MISSILE!"**

Getter Poseidon picked up a hefty capsule-shaped object and threw it at Granlif. The white robot sprang back to its feet.

 **"GRAN BITS!"**

Numerous Gran Bits shot out of its shoulders and rushed at the missile, destroying it. Several more went after the Getter Robo, who split up again.

"Fool!" Saotome taunted; "Try as you might, you're no match for the original Getter team! CHANGE, DRAGON!" The three machines recombined into Getter Dragon.

 **"GETTER BEAM!"**

Janus blocked the blast with his wings as he growled with frustration. He could think of only one way to even things up, and he really didn't want to use it.

"Xengar, initiate limiter override."

"Janus, you understand what may happen," his AI companion replied. "You won't be able to..."

"Those three can't have their way any longer! DO IT!"

After several clicks and whirs, Granlif Yggdrasil's energy output to its maximum as its body became enshrouded in a glorious white light and Janus ascended to his four winged form in no time flat. But as his senses and reflexes were radically heightened, he simultaneously felt less aware of himself. It was as if his very material form was breaking down.

But the white robot suddenly began to move at speeds impossible for even someone like Master Asia to keep track of, let alone Saotome. The Metalbeast Getter Dragon was bounced around like a rubber ball, sent flying every-which-way, and getting damaged heavily with each hit.

After one more pass, Janus pulled out a Gran Claymore and wreathed it in white flame, which then formed into a solid white blade.

"IT'S OVER, SAOTOME!" Janus cried. **"SHIP-CLEAVING SAINT INFERNOOOOO!"**

Janus swung as hard as he could. This time, the attack worked. The Metalbeast Getter was instantly annihilated, just in time for the emergency shutdown function to kick in. Janus, exhausted beyond imagining, finally dropped out of his winged form. Energy began to rise steadily out of its exhaust vents like smoke.

Unfortunately for him, Saotome, Stinger and Cohen managed to eject in time, and landed on the wall. After a few seconds, new Getter G machines formed from the very body of Shin Dragon. They hopped inside and reformed into Getter Dragon.

"Well, it seems our young friend has pushed himself too far," Cohen chuckled.

"Shall we finish him off now?" Stinger asked.

"Not before we take care of these more persistent pests!" Saotome said, turning to Shin Getter. The Metalbeast Getter lifted Shin Getter up and threw into the wall, making the entire room tremble. This did nothing to jar the Shin Getter team out of their own hallucinations - visions of those that were dead because of them...

* * *

 _Ryoma...please...don't let me die..._

"I-I...I didn't mean to!" Getter 1's pilot whimpered, watching a bleeding Michiru approach him, pleading desperately.

 _Hayato...kill him...it's Ryoma's fault..._

"Ryoma's...fault?" Getter 2's pilot gasped, feeling a seductive Michiru caress his face and neck.

 _Benkei! Help! Don't leave me here!_

"Musashi!" Getter 3's pilot cried, watching helplessly as a mass of Invaders took away his mentor…

* * *

Kei and Gai watched anxiously as Go lay quietly in the sealed vat of green liquid. Suddenly, Dr. Shikishima and Michiru entered the room.

"Doc, what are you doing here?" Kei exclaimed when she saw him come in.

"Everyone, there is something you must know about Go," the scientist said; "And it may be the key to defeating Shin Dragon and returning it to its rightful path of evolution!"

"Tell us then, doc!" Gai replied. "If Go really thinks that Shin Dragon is meant to be a savior, then tell us how!"

"First, I must reveal this, Kei," the scientist said. "Go is an opposite-sex clone of your dead sister...the Michiru of this world."

Kei felt like this should have been shocking, but it made sense - his constant insistence on protecting her yet making no moves to woo her, the way his eyes were warm and gentle like Michiru's, and the way he constantly seemed awkward around the Michiru of the other world - all of them pointed to that.

"It is also important to note that he is also a vital component to Shin Dragon...you could say he is its soul. Without Go, Shin Dragon is nothing but a monster capable only of destruction."

"Cut the yapping and tell us how we can stop that thing!" Gai demanded.

"Yes, please tell us!" Michiru pleaded. To her surprise, Shikishima placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Michiru - as one who possesses the same genes as Go does, you should be able to link to Shin Dragon as well," he said. "If your spirit calls out to it, it may yet answer."

"What? I-I don't know if I can..." Michiru said uneasily.

"Please, Sis...protect them!" Kei cried. "Protect Dad and the others!"

Somehow, those words caused Go to stir a bit. As Michiru closed her eyes and concentrated, the combined will of her and her clone reached out across the water and into the body of Shin Dragon…

* * *

Seeing that Domon wasn't around, Master Asia decided to pick another target. He quickly spotted the Hi-Nu Gundam, and closed in, beam cloth ready to strike.

"Amuro Ray, the hero of the One Year War, the man responsible for the existence of Gundams!" the martial artist bellowed. "It's finally time for me to get revenge on you for the sake of the Earth!"

"Tohou Fuhai!" Amuro exclaimed. He was able to dodge the attack, but just barely.

"It's because of the original Gundam that the Earth is in its current state!"

"Shut up, that was never my intention! **FIN FUNNEL!** "

The funnels from Hi-Nu's wings launched out and began to attack Master Asia. But the wily warrior was more agile than them, and dodged every shot they fired.

"That may be," the martial artist replied as he swung his beam cloth, damaging two of Amuro's funnels, "but the Gundam Fight is reducing the Earth to a wasteland faster than the Getter Rays ever could...all for the sake of an 'ideal war'! Meanwhile, your _real_ wars with Zeon have consumed almost every remaining natural resource on the planet! Haven't you realized the hypocrisy you're enabling?"

"Hey, lay off Amuro, ya jerk!" Judau yelled as ZZ Gundam charged in to help, beam saber drawn. "He couldn't help it if everyone in the Federation wanted a Gundam! Heck, you're in a Gundam yourself!"

"Insolent Newtype whelp!" Master Asia bellowed as he parried the attack, "You've never seen what this planet used to be before the Gundam Fight and its predecessor first started! You're no better than those Federation fat cats up in the Neo colonies!"

"And you think the Devil Gundam is going to make things right again?!" Kamille yelled. "You're nuts! You HAVE to be stopped!"

Kamille changed Zeta Gundam into its Waverider mode and charged up its secret weapon - the biosensor. Just like he did against Scirocco, Kamille silently called up the spirits of his fallen friends to lend him their power. Once it was fully charged, Kamille let out a loud hotblooded cry and charged at Master Asia at full speed.

"Foolishness! **DARKNESS...FINGEEEEER!** "

Master Gundam's hand wreathed itself in dark purple energy, and he lunged forward to stop the Zeta's ultimate strike. Both Gundams met with incredible force, and appeared to be equally matched.

But the cunning brawler wasn't known as the Undefeated of the East for nothing - he quickly relaxed his arm, and ducked as Zeta rocketed forward again. Kamille quickly hit the brakes and switched back to his machine's mobile suit form, but that was all Master Asia needed - he fired a pair of beam shots from his Gundam's hands, knocking Kamille down.

"Ha! You Newtypes rely too much on your fancy powers!" Master Asia laughed. "Show me your true skills!"

"I'd be happy to oblige! **GOD GORGON!** "

Several arrows whizzed through the air, missing Master Asia by inches as he dodged them.

"Hey, Akira! Took you long enough!" Judau called out.

"Undefeated of the East!" Akira cried. "You shall know the wrath of Raideen here and now!"

Raideen began firing more and more arrows at Master Gundam, who continued to dodge them all. Amuro, realizing that the old man could only dodge so many things at once, unleashed another wave of funnels. Kamille and Judau followed Amuro's lead by firing their beam rifles.

"Oh, so that's your game," the old man chuckled. "Very well... **TOHOU FUHAI...JUUNI OUHOUHA DAISHAHEI!** "

Master Gundam's arm began to spin like a propeller as symbols appeared out of the air, which then launched twelve small copies of Master Gundam at his opponents, knocking them all down at once.

"Fools! I told you before...I have the will of the planet itself on my side!"

"Damn this guy is strong..." Judau grunted. "It's like we can't even touch him!"

"Then leave this old man to me!" a familiar voice called out. Gundam Spiegel suddenly appeared out of the trees and lunged at Master Gundam, who was barely able to dodge the attack. "Londo Bell - do everything in your power to stop the Devil Gundam before it starts up completely!"

As they fought, they all caught wind of a shocking revelation...

"Undefeated of the East! I will not let you lay another finger on my brother or his friends!"

 _His brother?!_ Judau thought; _But...didn't Kyoji Kasshu..._

"We can discuss it later!" Amuro ordered, hearing Judau's thoughts somehow; "The Devil Gundam's just over that next ridge!"

Raideen and the three Gundams hurried along. Master Asia tried to stop them, but Schwarz hit him with a powerful shoulder tackle.

"So...it really IS you, Kyoji Kasshu..."

* * *

Saotome grinned wickedly. He would finally kill Ryoma and remove the only remaining obstacle besides the Devil Gundam to his species' triumph.

"In this space, you cannot escape the unforgivable sins you've committed!" the mad scientist cackled. "Now, let the memory of your crimes be engraved upon your souls as you fall to the depths of the underworld! **GETTER BEEAAAAM!** "

But then, a new, brilliant light formed in the air, which all three of Shin Getter's pilots saw. The Michiru that had been tormenting them moaned in agony in the face of this light, revealing her Invader nature. The light changed to a gently smiling, naked Michiru.

Ryoma and Hayato suddenly saw the same vision again...but it didn't play out like it did initially. This time, it showed the Michiru they knew suddenly grunting in pain as something tried to burst out from her body. After a few seconds, something did...an Invader.

Preferring to die as a human than live as alien spawn, Michiru pulled an emergency cord, which caused Dragon and Liger to crush Poseidon between them...and this time she sat there quietly and with a slight smile on her face, knowing that at least she had protected those dearest to her in the end.

"Michiru..." Ryoma muttered.

Benkei, meanwhile, saw Musashi again. He grinned, gave a snappy salute, and said a single sentence before walking away:

"Benkei...take care of Genki, will ya?"

Benkei glanced at his controls, and saw a green hat just like Musashi's on top of one of the levers - one that hadn't been there a moment ago. Solemnly he put the cap on, making it fit snugly on his head.

"Leave it to me...I'll protect Genki with my life."

The illusion clouding the three Getter pilots' minds faded. Immediately, they Opened Get to escape and then rejoined as Shin Getter 1 once more.

"Impossible! We should have had them!" Stinger whined.

"What else could interfere with this space?!" Cohen moaned.

"It seems we have underestimated the depth of human karma," Saotome grumbled. "However, they too shall succumb to our might!" With that, they began the attack anew as numerous Getter G machines began forming from the walls, and formed into Getter Dragons, Ligers and Poseidons.

As the three pilots of Shin Getter surveyed the situation, they suddenly heard Go's voice call out to them in their minds.

 _Stoner Sunshine..._

"Huh?" Ryoma gasped.

 _Unleash the Stoner Sunshine._

"Go..."

 _Let your three hearts be as one...and believe in the Getter!_

Ryoma, Hayato and Benkei began to focus, trying to link their spirits together as Go, Kei and Gai had done before. Shin Getter began to power up, drawing on as much energy from its reactor as it could. The red robot raised its hands and focused the energy in the space between them. A sphere of hyper-concentrated Getter Rays formed in that spot, burning and glowing like a star.

 _Raise your power by concentrating your spirits!_

The influx of energy was proving difficult for the three to control, but control it they did thanks to Go's guidance.

The army of Getter Robo Gs all rushed at Shin Getter simultaneously, but they couldn't stop the attack in time. As Shin Getter prepared to launch it, Ryoma let out one loud, long hot-blooded cry...

 **"STONEEERRRRRR...SUUUUUUUUUUN...** _ **SHINE**_ **!"**

Shin Getter tossed the energy sphere at the group of enemy Getters. Its power was so great that it plowed through the entire force, only stopping when it struck its intended target - the Metalbeast Dragon.

Like Janus' Ship-Cleaving Saint Inferno, the Stoner Sunshine began to annihilate the Metalbeast Getter. But this time, the three Invader-possessed scientists were trapped, overwhelmed by the terrifying power of the attack. Cohen and Stinger's bodies couldn't maintain their shapes, and burst into piles of black goo and eye-covered tentacles.

But Dr. Saotome suddenly felt the Invaders inside him desperately trying to burst out, which they did, via his belly and empty eye socket.

However, the power of the Getter Rays suddenly let Saotome's true self take over one last time.

"You won't get away!" he cried out as he clutched the writhing mass of tentacles to prevent them from leaving his body. He then turned his gaze upward.

"Ryoma, Hayato, Benkei! This is the end of the road I have built for you!"

"Doc!" the three exclaimed simultaneously.

"From this day forward," the scientist called to them, "you and your allies must forge humanity's future with your own hands!"

The three watched in awe as Saotome's body nearly finished being consumed by the blast.

 **"...SO LONG!"**

The Metalbeast exploded in a massive fireball, sending Shin Getter flying...

* * *

"Hey, you guys are fighting dirty!" Michelo Chariot whined as Neros Gundam got up from another hit from Bolt Gundam. "Six against one is so not fair!" He was facing down Elle Vianno, Argo, Sai Saichi, Boss, Boz and Sayaka Yuumi.

"You're one to talk, pal!" Elle Vianno, who was piloting her Gundam mk II, retorted. "Jerks like you make me ashamed to be a Neo Italian sometimes!"

"You gotta admit this guy really knows how to take a whoopin'!" Sai Saichi quipped.

"Yeah! But that's what Chariot gets for messin' with us!" Boss laughed.

"You might as well give up," Boz taunted; "Unless you want the incredible Boss Borot duo to make your lip even fatter!"

"Ahahaha! Ya got nerve, you punks! Well, let's see how you handle THIS!"

Neros Gundam bounded high into the air, and began to glow. Before long, it began to grow larger as it changed shape in mid-air. When it ceased glowing, it had transformed into a gigantic mobile armor resembling a bird of prey.

"Ladies and germs, say hello to Gundam Heaven's Sword!" Michelo cackled. "Remember it well, because it's gonna be the last thing you'll ever see before I rip you to shreds!"

* * *

"Man, someone's been eating their wheat flakes," Chibodee quipped as he, George, Roux, Puru and Four faced down Gentle Chapman.

However, the John Bull Gundam, after receiving a beating similar to the one Neros Gundam got, transformed into something far more monstrous. His evolved machine was a mustard-yellow, block colossus that stood head and shoulders over even the Psyco Gundam mk III, and was armed to the teeth with all sorts of heavy artillery.

"Witness my new power, rapscallions!" Chapman boomed. "Behold, my Grand Gundam!"

"Okay, so he's bigger now," Roux quipped dismissively. "All he's done is make himself an easier tar..."

Suddenly, Roux's Gundam mk III was sent flying by a nearly direct hit from one of Grand Gundam's artillery shells.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size, pal!" Four yelled as she fired all of Psyco's megabeam cannons at Grand Gundam.

"Grrr...cursed Newtypes..." Chapman growled. "You shouldn't be allowed to exist!"

"Says the jerkface who joined up with the mean old Devil Gundam!" Puru replied mockingly. "Go get 'em, funnels!"

* * *

"Yoko!" Kittan cried as Yoko's Gunman was smashed out of commission from a rain of blows by the berserk Allenby. While the red-head was a supreme sniper, her Gunman's close combat abilities were inadequate against the likes of the Walter Gundam.

"I'm okay, you guys. Rain...use that beam bow of yours or something!"

"Oh...right..."

Rising Gundam drew its beam bow, an unusual weapon that resembled a robotic version of the longbow, but fired beam blasts more powerful than any beam rifle.

"DOMON!" Allenby screeched as she wheeled around to attack Rain.

"Rain, I hate to remind you, the receiver for the Berserker System is near the cockpit!"

When Rain heard that, she knew she was only going to get one shot. If she missed entirely, Allenby would tear her apart. If she hit the cockpit area, she would kill Allenby...they weren't kidding when they said that the middle way - when it was the best way - was usually the hardest.

"Finishing Strike! **RISING ARROOOWWWW!** "

She let the beam arrow fly, praying that it would strike its intended target.

The Walter Gundam came to a grinding halt and Allenby let out a blood-curdling scream when the arrow struck its mark.

"Alright, nice shoot'n, Rain!" Kittan quipped.

"Kittan, try to get Allenby out of that machine while its offline!" Rain cried.

"All right, all right, keep your spandex on, lady..." Kittan replied in a somewhat annoyed manner. "Just gimme a sec to figure this thing out."

King Kittan hurried over to the Walter Gundam and looked around to find the cockpit hatch. Once he found it, Kittan smashed the hatch off of the deactivated machine's body, allowing the unconscious Allenby to slide out and into his Gunman's waiting hand.

"Mission accomplished!" the blond pilot cheered.

"Thank you, Kittan. I'll take her to the nearest hospital."

"What about Domon? Don't you wanna, y'know, help him out? Isn't that why you came out here in the first place?"

Rain hesitated for a second.

"No. Allenby needs to see a doctor immediately."

Kittan let Allenby slip into Rising Gundam's free hand, and then watched her fly off toward the city. Suddenly, a catastrophic explosion rang out from the newly formed volcanic island, tolling the destruction of the Metal Beast Dragon.

"Well, I guess Shin Dragon isn't a concern anymore," Kittan sighed with relief.

* * *

Knowing nothing about what had just transpired, Domon rushed God Gundam toward Lantau Island at high speed, hoping to get to the Devil Gundam and finish him once and for all.

He did, however, hear the explosion that ended the battle against Shin Dragon.

 _Good...since that monster's been defeated, I can concentrate on the Devil Gundam!_

As he soared overhead, he spied Master Asia and Schwarz fighting it out. Domon's teacher spotted him as well and suddenly broke combat to finish off his hasty student.

But Schwarz, being just as quick, stopped him, and the two fighters continued their fight in mid-air.

"Domon! Your friends from Londo Bell are up ahead!" he called out. "Leave Master Asia to me and finish off the Devil Gundam!"

"Domon, don't you want to lend your brother a hand?!" Master Asia retorted.

"W-what?!" Domon exclaimed.

"That's right," Schwarz said. "I'm your big brother, Kyoji...and I will protect you, just like I promised. But right now it's up to you and your comrades to defeat the Devil Gundam! GO!"

"You fool!" Master Asia bellowed. "The Kyoji that serves as the Devil Gundam's core is your real brother! What goads you to your doom is nothing more than a copy made of DG Cells!"

"Domon, it doesn't matter what he says! The Devil Gundam must be defeated! GO NOW!"

Domon's instincts told him to believe his brother. He continued toward the colossus that loomed over Lantau Island, wondering what the heck all this was about…

* * *

"Man, I haven't had this much fun...well, ever!" Sai Saichi said excitedly as he dodged another attack by Gundam Heaven's Sword. Their allies from Londo Bell had taken a beating and were forced to back off, leaving the two of them alone to face down Michelo.

"But if we keep goofing around like this, we'll be defeated," Argo replied grimly; "And lose more than just a shot at our dreams."

Argo looked up and saw God Gundam flying overhead.

"There's Domon," Argo said. "What do you say we finish this guy off and go lend him a hand?"

"Yeah!" Sai Saichi chuckled. "No point in dying here!"

"EAT THIS!" Michelo screeched. **"HEAVEN'S TORNADO!"**

Dragon Gundam sprang into the air and began to glow gold. It then sprouted a pair of great flaming butterfly wings and soared even higher, right over the Gundam Heaven Sword's whirlwind attack.

"OPEN WIDE, YA CHUMP! **SHIN RYUSEI KOUCHOKEN!** "

He dropped down into a flying kick, crashing into the flying Gundam and sending them plummeting toward Earth. Meanwhile, Argo, his Gundam also glowing gold, pulled out his Graviton Hammer and whirled it over his head.

"C'mere, birdie! I'll make some nice fried chicken out of you!"

The chain of Argo's weapon wrapped around Michelo's body, and then Argo yanked it hard, pulling the raven-like Gundam into the ground. Sai Saici then pulled out one of Dragon Gundams Fei Long Flags, spun it over his head and jammed it into Gundam Heaven Sword's head before springing away.

Michelo let out one last scream before his Gundam exploded in a massive fireball…

* * *

"Hey look, there goes Domon!" Chibodee quipped as he looked and saw Domon fly overhead.

"About time he showed up!" Like with Argo and Sai Saichi, he and George deSand were the only members of their group left after a hammering by Grand Gundam.

"I take it he's not about to let a little soreness get in the way of his mission..." George said. "So what do you say we remind Chapman of what happened during the American Revolution?"

"I don't follow," the boxer chuckled. "Besides, this ain't no time for a history lesson!"

"Very well...I'll explain it to you after this is all over, but for now, just follow my lead. **ROSE HURRICANE!** "

Gundam Rose began to glow gold as it let fly a small army of Rose Bits. Meanwhile Gundam Maxter glowed gold as it leaped high into the air and pulled out both of his Gundam's magnum pistols. A Rose Bit manually attached to each gun.

"Goodbye...champ!" Chibodee said with a smirk.

Chibodee fired the two Bits, which flew at the staggered Grand Gundam at high speed, blasting through the cockpit, killing Gentle Chapman instantly.

The massive Gundam staggered around for a bit, then fell face flat and went up in a catastrophic explosion…

* * *

"Akira! Amuro! Judau! Kamille!" Domon called out when he spotted his allies in Londo Bell. "I'm here!"

"I was hoping you'd be!" Judau quipped as ZZ sliced a Gundam Head in twain. "This is your fight, anyway! Commander, Akira, Kamille! Let's hit this thing with everything we've got, then let Domon deliver the finishing blow!"

Suddenly, Domon's heart flooded with doubt again as God Gundam landed.

"...Wait a sec! That's my brother in there! He's still alive...and if you kill HIM, Schwarz may die too!"

"Geez, Domon, make up your mind!" Kamille yelled in dismay. "First you wanted to kill your brother, now you want to save him? Are you going to let this thing lay waste to the world?!"

"I...I..."

Hi-Nu Gundam suddenly flew over to God Gundam and belted it in the face.

"Domon! Open your eyes!" Amuro cried; "This abomination is going to destroy everything you know and love, and what's more, your brother is a prisoner inside it! If you love your brother, then help us end his nightmare!"

"No..." Domon said.

"What?!" Amuro exclaimed.

"I mean I'll do it myself..." Domon said, turning toward the Devil Gundam. "Just cover me!"

"You got it, man!" Judau said excitedly.

The three Londo Bell Gundams began firing their beam rifles at the Devil Gundam, who was firing its own particle cannons at them; Raideen meanwhile, launched salvo after salvo of arrows from its own bow at the colossus.

Domon, heart filled with the resolve to put an end to his brother's nightmarish existence, was able to dodge each and every blast, until he got close enough to him to get a clear shot. Suddenly, the Devil Gundam ceased its attack and opened its cockpit hatch as if the man within was welcoming oblivion.

The martial artist gazed at his brother's limp, pale body with tears flowing down his face. He could see that his brother wasn't truly alive...merely existing. And yet he was about to finish him off with his own two hands.

"Kyoji...thank you for everything...and...I'm sorry."

Domon awakened God Gundam's Hyper Mode and readied the final blow.

 **"THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST'S..."**

Master Asia paused and looked up in horror as Domon charged up the ultimate technique that he had taught him not long ago.

"NO! DON'T DO IT, DOMON!"

Master Gundam tried to break away from Schwarz, but Gundam Spiegel was able to block his path.

 **"...ULTIMATE SECRET TECHNIQUE!"**

"THE EARTH HAS NO FUTURE WITHOUT THE DEVIL GUNDAM!"

 **"GOD FINGER...SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!"**

The combined power of the God Finger and Sekiha Tenkyoken formed into a massive energy ball that smashed into the Devil Gundam's cockpit, striking the true body of Kyoji and dealing a massive blow to the abomination. It let out one final roar before hanging limp.

As soon as that occurred, the DG Cell copy of Kyoji felt his body began to break down as they lost their ability to maintain their form. But he was satisfied - his true self had been released from his lifeless existence. His body crumbled into an inert lump of DG Cells, unable to function without commands from the Devil Gundam. Gundam Spiegel went offline as well, now that its pilot was, for all intents and purposes, dead.

Master Asia, on the other hand, was still very much alive, and was now angrier than he had ever been before. He rocketed at his student with unbelievable force.

 **"DOMON, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!"**

"Shut up!" Domon retorted as he blocked the attack. "I've foiled your plans for world domination, that's what I did!"

"Pay attention!" the old martial artist bellowed; "Have I ever said ONCE that I wanted to control the world?!"

"Yeah, right! I know all about your plans with Wong!"

"It's obvious there's no getting through to you with words, Domon," Master Asia sighed; "Let me try and make my point in A LANGUAGE YOU UNDERSTAND!"

The two Gundams rushed at each other, and began to exchange blows with incredible speed...each one intent on defeating the other.

"Amazing...look at them fight!" Kamille exclaimed as he and the others stopped and watched. Just then, the other four members of the Shuffle Alliance arrived and stood with their fellow Gundams to watch.

"Looks like we missed the first half of the show," Sai Saici said. "But the second half looks to be even better!"

"Guys, what you're seeing right now is the Gundam Fight in its purest form!" Chibodee said; "No politics, no backstabbing, just two Gundam Fighters giving their all to determine who's the best!"

"Yes...I can feel the pressure they're both emitting," Amuro said, awestruck by the display.

"Amuro, what are you all doing?" Bright suddenly radioed in. "Help Domon out!"

"No way, Captain!" Chibodee replied.

"This is Domon's battle!" Argo added. "We can't interfere!"

"The only help we can give is to cheer him on," George said; "The rest shall be determined by who is the stronger warrior."

The two Gundams suddenly formed into great whirling spheres of green and yellow flame, with only their machines heads' sticking out - a result of their limbs spinning at speeds impossible for any machine but a mobile fighter.

 **"...CHOKYO!"**

 **"...HAOH!"**

 **"...DEN'EI DAAAAAN!"**

The two Gundams collided, creating a titanic explosion, which forced Hi-Nu, Zeta and ZZ Gundam back, though the other mobile fighters stood firm.

"Listen to that! It's the sad, beautiful sound of souls!" Chibodee said, clenching his fist, making his Shuffle Crest glow.

"No way am I ever gonna forget this battle!" Sai Saici, moved deeply by the pure hot blood and soul being unleashed by the two combatants. "Not until the day I die!"

"Domon...I would have thought our little talk before would have gotten the message across," Master Asia said as they exchanged rapid fire blows; "But since it hasn't, I'll make it clear as I possibly can."

"When I saw the madness caused by everything - the Gundam Fight, the wars with Zeon and the Invaders, I made a solemn vow..." the old martial artist explained, even as he delivered a ferocious flying kick to his student; "...To devote the rest of my life to restoring the Earth to its former glory, no what it took!"

"So why did you work with the Devil Gundam?!" Domon cried as he landed and blocked Master Asia's next attack.

"It's because the only way to restore the Earth...was to eliminate humanity itself!"

"So you wanted to destroy mankind?!" his student exclaimed. "Are you with the Demon Tribe?!"

"No...it was the desire of the Devil Gundam itself! It understood that our species, in advancing as far as it has, is as alien to it as the Invaders are! And the Demon Tribe is little better!"

"That's crazy! The Devil Gundam was made by humans! You've been following the lead of a machine that's gone haywire!"

"The story you may have heard is that its crash landing caused it to malfunction...HA! Nothing could be further from the truth!" Master Asia laughed; "Upon landing, the Ultimate Gundam studied the condition of the Earth, and, using its three prime directives, concluded that humanity needed to be destroyed in order for it to achieve its purpose! It became the Devil Gundam because it was the only way!"

"Well you know something? YOU'RE WRONG!" Domon bellowed; "Humanity was born from nature, and is thus a part of the Earth just as much as everything else! How could you possibly restore the Earth to its natural state if you don't include humans, both Oldtypes AND Newtypes?!"

The two Gundams landed on opposite sides of the crater that had formed beneath them.

"It's clear that neither of us is willing to listen to the other," Master Asia said. "Why don't we settle this fight once and for all, and let fate decide who is right?"

"Sure!" Domon cried as he entered a fighting stance. "IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF HEARTS!"

Both Gundams glowed gold, and the whole island began to quake and heave, rocks collapsing and uplifting with each passing moment!

"Holy cow, look at 'em!" Judau exclaimed. "They're tearing the whole island apart with nothing but their fighting spirit!"

"THE SCHOOL OF..."

"...THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST'S..."

"...ULTIMATE..."

"...SECRET TECHNIQUE!"

Both Gundams charged up their ultimate attacks.

 **"SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!"**

Two enormous energy blasts, one purple, one red, rushed at each other, and began pushing against each other as Domon and Master Asia tried to overpower each other. But to everyone's dismay, it looked like Master Asia's blast was stronger.

"AHAHAHA! Have you already reached your limit, boy?" he laughed; "What right do you have to call yourself the King of Hearts if you can't beat one measly villain like me?!"

Domon growled and grunted as he struggled to hold the purple blast back.

"Rise, you fool!" Master Asia bellowed, venting his anger at the apparent weakness of his student. "Show me that you can still stand!"

"I'll do more than that!" Domon cried as he got to his feet. "TODAY IS THE DAY... **THAT I SURPASS YOU!** "

Domon's blast suddenly forced Master Asia's blast back and instantly struck him hard. He then prepared another shot, one that would finish Master Asia off for good.

 **"SEKIHA TENKYO...GOD FINGEEEEER!"**

The energy changed into the flaming shape of a oversized Gundam hand which blasted forward and grabbed Master Gundam and began to squeeze.

 **"AND NOW...HEAAAAAT...EEEEEEND!"**

Suddenly, Master Asia's tone quieted down, and he smiled.

"Very good...you've finally...truly earned the title of King of Hearts..."

Domon's fighting spirit suddenly faded when he realized what his master was truly doing.

The hand exploded, and the blast nearly reached his friends on their cliff viewing point, even as Domon let out an agonized cry.

* * *

At long last, the day-long battle was over. The Devil Gundam had gone silent, no longer able to function without a core, while Shin Dragon was free of its Invader corruption. But DREAM couldn't celebrate...not while watching Domon gently cradle his master's body, tears flowing down his face. Master Asia's body was limp, and his hair, normally tied in a top knot, was flowing freely. It was a sight that filled even the usually stoic Argo with deep sadness. The moon, as full as it was, seemed to have paused its descent in an act of respect toward the old warrior.

"Domon...you reminded me of an important lesson today," the old martial artist said weakly; "To think that you had to go so far to remind me of something so simple..."

"Master..." Domon sobbed.

"You would still...call me that after everything I've done?" his teacher wheezed.

"I'm sorry...all this time I was consumed with thoughts of taking you down," Domon replied tearfully; "I never saw the depth of your sorrow until today...I never bothered to hear your side of things! Yet right until the end, you watched over me."

"That's ridiculous," Master Asia chuckled weakly; "I've been nothing but a complete monster this whole time. But nonetheless...take a look..."

He opened his shirt up, revealing his bare, somewhat wrinkled, but well-toned chest.

"Not a single DG Cell ever touched this body," he gasped; "If only...if only..."

He suddenly slipped into unconsciousness before he could finish his sentence, and Domon could feel his teacher's life ebbing away as it went limp.

"No...don't go, Master!" Domon cried, gently shaking his teacher's body, then hugging it against him. "Please, don't go!"

But suddenly, the nearby Raideen suddenly began to act on its own, as if it sensed the flame of Master Asia's life force slowly growing weaker. It scooped up the student and master in its hand and lifted them up, raising them up.

"What's Raideen doing?" Amuro exclaimed.

Suddenly, a hatch in Raideen's chest opened, revealing a stone that thrummed with power, which brilliantly reflected the moonlight.

Akira recognized the stone instantly, but couldn't believe its identity at first.

 _That's...the Star of La Mu! It was in Raideen the whole time?! But...why did it reveal itself now, of all times?_

But the Star wasn't revealing itself for a lark. As it shone in the evening sky, the DG Cells that had once made up Schwarz suddenly started moving on their own, flying through the air, as if under the command of the ancient relic. The silvery nanomachines began to glow gold...they were transforming into 3G Cells, the same miraculous invention that saved Princess Euphemia's life. The cells then began to fall over the group like a gentle rain, many of them landing on Master Asia's body and being promptly absorbed.

After several moments, the hatch containing the stone closed once more.

* * *

The old man, who had felt his life ebbing away moments ago, suddenly started to feel his strength return, even as he lay unconscious. He couldn't understand why...he had accepted his death the moment he had faced down with Domon.

In his mind's eye, Master Asia saw the ghosts of the old Shuffle Alliance.

 _Master Asia. We have come to apologize to you. We never bothered to question whether the Gundam Fight was the right way to avoid war. We should have listened to you after you told us what you had seen...so everything that has happened is more our fault than yours. As repayment, we shall lend you our strength, so that you may be with your student a little longer…_

* * *

Back in the Himalayas, Zenon growled when Zannin, Kushiel and Psycho Jenny came to deliver the news of the day's events to him.

"So, Shin Dragon AND the Devil Gundam have been defeated?" the demon lord said, his three voices rumbling through the cavern.

"I'm afraid so, Lord Zenon," Zannin said grimly.

"Once again, the humans have won the day," Zenon said, drumming his fingers on his icy throne. "Have we underestimated them that much?"

"It is only because of the power of Devilman and his friends, Zenon" Kushiel said. "Besides, the only thing that can ultimately wipe out the human race are humans themselves."

"Is that so?" Zannin snarled, getting right in Kushiel's personal space. "What do you suggest, lackey of God?" The faceless angel retreated a moment.

"It's simple," Kushiel replied, "coax the humans into doing what they do best - wiping themselves out." The three demons looked at each other, puzzled by what the angel was talking about. As foolish as humans were, would they really be capable of doing that?

"Everything is already arranged, my friends," the angel assured them. "For now, recall all your forces and hunker down here."

"What do you mean?" Zenon said. "You suggest that we cower in fear of the humans?!"

"The humans are about to begin making the sky fall...and the Demon Tribe could be annihilated in the fallout. But if any of these plans succeed, your species, if it survives, shall be able to take this world back, as we promised."

"And if they all fail?" Zenon said, his middle face leering.

"Then I shall reveal to you mankind's greatest weakness," Kushiel said. "From there, I believe you should be able to do the job..."

* * *

Master Asia opened his eyes wearily, finding himself in a hospital bed. And at his bedside sat Domon Kasshu, who had stayed up all night to make sure his teacher had pulled through.

"Domon..." the old man said, awestruck that he was still alive, and that his student had sat here with him.

"Good morning, Master," Domon said with a kind smile. He stood up, walked over to the window and pulled up the shades, revealing a beautiful red sunrise. "I made sure to have them put you in a room on the east side of the building."

"...It's beautiful, isn't it, Domon?" the martial artist said wistfully as he gazed out at it.

"Yeah. It's truly something," his student replied.

"Domon, tell me...how did I survive?" Master Asia asked.

"Let's just say that the world wanted you to stick around for a little longer," he answered. "Maybe I still need to learn a few things from you." The scientific explanation Domon was given was difficult for him to wrap his head around, so he gave him something that made sense in his mind.

"Or perhaps I have some things to learn from YOU, Domon," the old martial artist replied, returning Domon's smile. "But come...let's say it. For old time's sake."

Domon helped his master stand up and they both gazed out the window at the sunrise.

"...The School of the Undefeated of the East!"

"...The winds of the king!"

"Zenshin!"

"Keiretsu!"

"Tenpa kyoran!"

 **"LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!"**

* * *

 _C'mon, you don't just kill off an old dude as awesome as Master Asia! Anyway, next time...the events that's been alluded to since the earliest chapters of the story FINALLY begin! Are you stoked? YOU BETTER BE! Here are the previews!_

 _-With Charles trapped in the Thought Elevator and Leila reunited with W-0, things are looking up for DREAM! However, it seems there's trouble in Paris...a terrorist group who calls itself "Bastion Cross" and claims loyalty to DREAM has been causing trouble there! Yurika takes it upon herself to show that DREAM, as the military arm of the UFN, will not brook terrorism! But DREAM soon finds that there is more to Bastion Cross than they first imagined! Who's really controlling them? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 63 (Tara): A Righteous Cause! Snuff Out The Flames of Terror!**_

 _-With the apparent destruction of the Devil Gundam and the remaining competitors, it seems Domon has won the Gundam Fight Finals! However, Wong has suddenly decided to take the corpse of the Devil Gundam into space, where he meets with Char! But that soon becomes secondary...it looks like Char plans to drop Axis onto Earth and use the Devil Gundam for his own plans! The final conflict between DREAM and Neo-Zeon begins in earnest in_ _ **Chapter 63 (Janus): Falling Sky! Desperate Struggle For Survival! (Part 1)**_


	98. Chapter 63 Tara

_Since we had a combined chapter last time, we need something more to even things out! Let's check out some of the aftermath of the formation of the UFN, as well as DREAM's doings against the Geass Order...as well as get_ GaoGaiGar FINAL' _s plot officially underway!_

* * *

 **Chapter 63 (Tara) - A Righteous Cause! Snuff Out The Flames of Terror!**

The _Ikaruga_ and the _Archangel_ arrived back at Giga Float safely after their victory over the Geass Order, and Diethard was there to greet them. As Zero stepped off the platform, the pony-tailed Britannian approached his superior.

"Welcome back, Zero," he said. "Did you succeed in your mission?"

"Indeed," Zero said with a nod as he stepped to the side to allow the crew and passengers to get off themselves. "To that end, we will need additional housing for about two hundred more people."

"That's going to be tough," Diethard said, shaking his head. "We still have about twenty-five thousand refugees from Orb to process, and all of our available housing is occupied now."

"Then we'll just have to utilize temporary housing," the masked man immediately responded, "or keep them in public buildings." Diethard nodded, but didn't seem too pleased with the order, especially when he saw that the two hundred new mouths to feed were scared people in rags.

"Just know that this will put further strain on our resources, especially food," he said. "Supply ships and aircraft have been coming less and less frequently as of late, and it means our food stores are being drained faster than they can be refilled."

"Any idea as to why?" Zero asked.

"We're looking into it," his subordinate said, "though I personally suspect Britannia is to blame somehow."

"Use any and all available resources to find out why this is happening," the masked man commanded. "If the people here on Giga Float begin to starve, no amount of flowery words will save this project..."

* * *

In one of the small hospitals on the floating island, Tara arrived at the room where Paul and Alia were being monitored. She walked up to a nurse, who had just left them.

"How are they?" Tara asked quietly.

"They've been awake for an hour or so," the nurse answered. "You can see them if you wish." Tara smiled and thanked the nurse before going inside.

The two were sitting quietly in the same bed sharing a book, and Tara sensed that they were back to normal. This was confirmed when they turned to look at her - their eyes once again resembled typical human eyes, save for the unearthly blue color.

"Paul! Alia!" Tara cried, momentarily forgetting to keep quiet as she rushed over and hugged them both. She felt Tera's personality well up within her, but made no attempt to take control.

"Tera?" Paul exclaimed.

"No...you're someone else," Alia said. "But at the same time you're definitely our cousin." The two children managed to wriggle their arms out so they could embrace Tara back. They held each other for a minute in silence.

"Nana...she's gone, isn't she?" the little girl then asked. Tara felt tears of grief drip down her face. Tera's memories told her that was what these two called the woman who she had called "Mom" for all too brief a time.

"Y-yes," she said, squeezing them a little more. "I'm sorry."

"Did she...love us?" Paul asked. "Please, don't lie to us." Tara couldn't help but notice the lack of emotion in his voice. Had the mental conditioning forced on them drained her two young cousins of any ability to feel emotions?

"I'm...sure she did," Lifthrasir's pilot replied. Somehow, feeling Paul and Alia's tears on her gave her relief...they could still feel. For another minute, they silently grieved for Inanna together. Finally, the three managed to let go of each other.

"So, what will you do now?" she then asked.

"We can't go home, that's for sure," Paul said.

"And we don't have any extended family," Alia added. "It seems our choice is obvious, isn't it, Paul?"

"Yes," her cousin replied. "We'll stay with Tara...at least until we are sure our fathers won't be a problem." Tara wasn't sure what they meant for a moment, then remembered - Paul and Alia were the children of Lugh and Peleus.

 _Will I have to drag these two in my battles,_ she thought.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Cornelia sat up in her bed and looked around. It seemed like very little had changed, and yet somehow she felt like she had awoken to a very different world. She noticed that she was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor, even though she was in her royal bedchambers.

Sitting at her bedside was Gilbert P. Guilford, her Knight. He smiled warmly when she looked in his direction.

"Guil...ford?"

"It's good to see you awake at long last, milady," the bespectacled Knight said quietly.

"At long...last?" Cornelia said, still somewhat dazed. "How long have I...been out?"

"Over a year and a half now, ever since the Black Rebellion. Much has changed since then, but I have spent at least a few hours here every day for those past eighteen months, waiting for you to wake up."

"Please...tell me what's happened."

"I would rather you get your strength back before that," Guilford said gently. "I will send the good word to Prince Schneizel."

* * *

Leila felt truly refreshed and renewed after her shower - the first proper one she'd had in over a year. While she knew that the horrors she experienced would never be cleansed from her mind, at least the dirt and grime was gone.

It was necessary, however. Leila wanted to make a televised appearance - she would announce to the people of the European Union that she was still alive, and to assure them that Zero and DREAM were the embodiment of Bradow von Breisgau's ideals.

But as she walked into the media center where the broadcast would take place, she saw Euphemia there, with Suzaku at her side.

"Oh, you're..." Leila gasped.

"Hello. You must be Leila Malcal," Euphemia said. "Suzaku and Akito Hyuga told me about you. I understand you've been through quite a lot."

"You...could say that," Leila replied. "But why are you here, Princess Euphemia? Aren't you the Viceroy of..."

"Right now, I'm just a spokesperson for the UFN," the princess explained. "Once per week, I speak in a broadcast aimed at the people of the imperial homeland and the Atlantic Federation, beseeching them to speak out against the unjust policies of the Pax Britannia and of Blue Cosmos, while telling them about all the wonderful things about the United Federation of Nations!"

"So, propaganda?" Leila said. "I thought DREAM didn't go for that sort of thing." Suzaku reflexively reached for his sword, but stopped himself.

"If it means trying to convince people of an enemy nation that their country could become better by joining the UFN, then it is," Euphemia replied. "It's a way of winning wars without violence."

"I see," W-0's commander giggled. "I'm off to do something similar, then." Euphemia smiled.

"May we sit in?" she asked. "If you're really the daughter of Bradow von Breisgau as Mister Hyuga claims, then I'm interested to see if you're as good a speaker as he was."

"Of course!" Leila replied. With that, the trio walked toward the studio Leila was due to record in.

* * *

Gimlet sat in a darkened room along with a number of grim-looking individuals, many of whom were watching the television on the nearby table - it was replaying Leila's speech to the world.

"People of the European Union, I am back!" she proclaimed. "The reports regarding my death made by the late General Gene Smilas were a lie...he had used them as a means to seize power for himself, to become another Napoleon! But like the ill-fated general, he had his Waterloo at the hands of Euro Britannia, and met his end."

"It can't be her!" one of the men gasped.

"As for myself," Leila continued, "I was unexpectedly captured by their agents and subjected to torture and experimentation by a sect of Britannia's state religion in the hopes of breaking my spirit. For one year I held on, never forgetting the people of my beloved EU...they could gain no information from me, nor did they drive me into despair!"

"Who are they trying to kid?" another of the men grumbled, "She looks WAY too good to have just come back from a year in prison!"

"Now I stand before you as a free woman once again," Leila continued, "for the United Federation of Nations - a body that embodies the ideals of my father Bradow von Breisgau - sent DREAM to storm the sect's headquarters! And being free, I can reaffirm my commitment to the freedom for all people!"

"It just goes to show that those stinking bureaucrats will do anything to keep the sheep in line!" a third man said. "It's a travesty! How dare she speak of freedom!"

"People of the European Union," Leila concluded. "I stand with you, and shall continue to stand with you, for as long as I..." Finally, the second man changed the channel.

"So, zat would-be Jeanne D'Arc thinks she can rise from the dead?" Gimlet chuckled.

"The UFN really thinks it can pull the wool over people's eyes!" the first man said. "But they can't fool us!"

"Bastion Cross knows the truth!" the third man said.

"Well said, mes amis," the BioNet agent said. "Now, the time has come for us to put together our tres magnifique plan!" He pulled up his sleeve and projected an image onto the table - it was a strange looking object, vaguely kite-shaped, but quite thick.

"So, this is what we're after?" the second Bastion Cross member said.

"Ah, oui," the BioNet cyborg chuckled. "These are zee Q-Parts. We don't know much about them, but according to those sell-outs, the Gutsy Galaxy Guard, they are capable of generating a vast amount of energy. Once we obtain this relic, our mission to bring zee world's governments to their knees will be une part de gateau...and to think, there are three others just like it!"

"How do we plan to steal it?" the third member asked.

"Leave zat to moi," Gimlet said confidently. "You and your comrades shall be keeping zee foolish UFN military distracted when they inevitably come. Now, here is what we shall do..."

* * *

The Voltes team, Guy Shishioh and the remaining members of the Combattler team watched as a shuttle from Macross landed on Giga Float. To their great delight, they saw Hyoma and Chizuru step out of the plane, looking as well as ever. They had just returned from Macross with their new body parts - Hyoma with new arms, and Chizuru with a fixed up heart.

"Hey guys!" Hyoma called out as he stepped out of the shuttle with Chizuru right behind him..

"Hyoma! Chizuru!" Juzo called out excitedly. "Welcome back! We missed you, man!"

"It took a while," the leader of the Combattler team replied with a grin, "but I'm back and better than ever...check 'em out!"

He removed his piloting gloves and rolled up his sleeves to reveal that his arms were now cybernetic and golden, rather similar to Guy's old arms.

"I see...they must have been made by my father and uncle;" Guy said thoughtfully. "So I guess that makes you a cyborg now, Hyoma."

"Yeah," Hyoma replied. "But my arms actually run on Super Electromagnetic Energy, as opposed to G-Stone energy."

"My heart's just fine now too," Chizuru added. "The surgeons gave me some of those 3G Cells that GGG developed after doing surgery on my heart, so I'd say I'm good to go. The recovery took a while, though."

"And I had to learn how to use my new arms. But check out what I can do now!"

He grabbed Chizuru by the rear and hoisted her up with one hand as if she were as light as a feather. She blushed for a moment, then got annoyed and kicked Hyoma in the head.

"Ow, what's the big idea?!" he cried as he put his fellow Combattler pilot down. Everyone else began laughing as Chizuru walked away.

"It's good to be a team again, Hyoma!" Kosuke said happily.

* * *

"Hear us, people of the world! We are Bastion Cross!" a member of that organization proclaimed on a video people all over Giga Float were watching on their phones, including Yukiya, Kaguya, Cagalli and Diethard.

"Oh man, it's Ark Fleet all over again," Yukiya chuckled. "Except that these guys apparently don't have a budget."

"You have been fooled! All world governments, even this so-called United Federation of Nations, are nothing more that a machine crafted by the powers-that-be to steal from you and stomp all over your rights! They even made a fake Leila Breisgau to try and deceive us! But we, Bastion Cross, embody the values of the true DREAM and shall fight to overthrow these travesties, and grant you true freedom!"

"A fake Leila Breisgau?" Cagalli groaned; "Really? Why would we do that?!"

"These guys sound like run-of-the-mill terrorists," Kaguya said. "The paranoid kook kind." Just then, the image cut to several Knightmares and a mass production Great Mazinger attacking a supply ship.

"We have started this," the terrorist proclaimed, "by cutting out the supplies for the goods the powers-that-be use to maintain their rule...and..."

"It was nice of them to confirm it for us," the UFN councilwoman giggled. "However, they'll soon learn that they're NOT the embodiment of DREAM's values."

"So, shall we move out against them?" Diethard asked.

"I'll run a resolution through the Supreme Council," Kaguya replied. This startled Yukiya.

"Can't we just…" he said, surprised that they couldn't just move out.

"Thaaaaat's not how it works now," the girl said. "But don't worry, I think I can get authorization in a few days..."

* * *

The Ashford Student Council had gotten notably smaller since the UFN ratification ceremony. All that remained were Rivalz, Shirley and Nina - even as Invogue's top scientist, she still had to finish school as well. Milly was present as well, since her reporting job was only part-time. They were watching more news - the story was more of the UFN's doings and its actions against the Empire - while planning out some more campus activities. Arthur was napping on top of a kitty gym the Council had set up for him.

"Man, it feels like people are dropping out one after another," Rivalz sighed. "First was Lelouch and Rolo, then Kallen, then Tera...and now Suzaku!"

"Lulu's back in the homeland with Rolo, remember?" Shirley corrected him, using the agreed-upon excuse for Lelouch's long absence.

"Oh yeah," the young man said.

"What's worse," Nina added meekly, "so many of them have gone over to the side of the UFN!" At this, Shirley stood up.

"Is the United Federation of Nations really so bad?" she said. This understandably shocked her fellow students.

"Um, hello?" Rivalz replied. "Zero's leading them? You know, the terrorist who wants to destroy the Britannian Empire?"

Shirley wanted to remind them about how Zero protected Ashford during the Black Rebellion, but then she remembered that her classmates were still under the influence of that Geass. If only she could get in touch with Lulu and have Jeremiah take care of things!

"But wouldn't it be nice to be able to say whatever we want in public without fearing reprisal from the government," she said. "For people to be able to believe what they want instead of having to pay lip service to the Church and hide their real faith? For people to..."

"Looks like someone's a Zero fangirl," Milly said with a grin.

"I'm just saying…" Shirley exclaimed, not wanting to give everyone the wrong idea.

"Sure, it would be nice," Rivalz then said, "but that's not how the real world works, Shirley. Their mission of equality...it's just a big pipe dream." To their surprise, Shirley huffed, and stormed out...how dare they call Lulu and Nunnally's vision a pipe dream!

As soon as she stepped out, Shirley ran into Kaworu Nagisa, smiling like always.

"Hello, Shirley Fenette," he said. Shirley stopped, and tried to remember just who this person was, but she soon remember.

"Oh, hello there," she said as his name popped back into her mind. "You're Kaworu Nagisa, right?" Kaworu nodded.

"You remembered my name," the boy-Angel replied. "That makes me happy, especially since I'm just an Eleven." Shirley blushed with embarrassment.

"But the fact that you are alive to greet me at all makes me even happier," Kaworu added. "Had you perished that day, the world would have started on a path of sadness that could not be escaped from."

Shirley did a double-take.

 _Perished? Path of sadness?_

"Your Lulu is important to the fate of this world," the boy-Angel continued. "Continue to live and give him support, so that he does not lose hope." It took a moment before she realized what this seemed to mean.

"Wait, are you saying…"

But having said his piece, Kaworu turned around and started to stroll away. By the time Shirley had figured it out, he was about to turn the corner.

"Hey, hold up!" she cried as she rushed after him...only to find that he was gone.

 _He disappeared,_ she thought. _Just who IS that kid?_

* * *

There was a sealed door on the lowest level that had bugged Kaji ever since he got to Nerv HQ. And after meeting Mari and the crew of the _Wunder,_ he knew that something of vital importance was behind it...and thanks to the trust Gendo Ikari had in him, he could finally see what was behind it.

Kaji fiddled with his ID card as he approached the thick blast doors. He looked around and quickly saw a slot it could be used on. Suddenly, he felt a gun pressed against the back of his head, stopping him before he could swipe the card.

"Oh, it's you," he said, glancing back and seeing Misato.

"Who are you, really?" Misato inquired with a leer. "Is this your real job, or part-time work? Are you really Ryoji Kaji, Nerv Special Agent...or Ryoji Kaji, Earth Alliance Intelligence Agency Special Investigator?"

The jig was up - indeed, he had been sent by the Earth Alliance to spy on Nerv. His years of gaining Ikari's trust were all for this one job...and with Mari and the crew of the _Wunder_ counting on him, it was all the more important he complete it.

"You knew?" he said.

"Don't underestimate us!" Misato shouted.

"That organization's gone," Kaji said with a chuckle. "Absorbed by OMNI Enforcer, who's our enemy...and so are the people who gave me this job. I think I'll stay with you guys."

"Fine...I'll keep this to myself," the _Wunder_ 's captain said. "But keep moonlighting, and you _will_ die."

"Commander Ikari still thinks I'm with the EA," the man replied. "And he still finds me useful. I'm only sorry that YOU were kept out of the loop."

"I don't need an apology!"

"Then let me tell what you do need - information," Kaji said. "Information that the Commander and dear Ritsuko have been hiding from you...information that I'm about to confirm with my own eyes."

Without another moment of hesitation, the spy swiped the card, causing the blast doors to open. Inside was a room that seemed impossibly large. The first feature she could see was a pool - or rather, a lake of LCL that spanned the room as far as the eye could see. But what caught Misato's attention next was on the far side of the room, looming large.

Just then, Shinji, who had been looking for Misato, saw the two entering the chamber, and hurried in after them.

"So, it's just like glasses girl said," Kaji said as he looked up at the large object. "Who would have thought?"

Misato and Shinji's jaws dropped open when they saw it - a pale, bloated, vaguely humanoid thing was held up to a T-shaped structure via a pair of gigantic screws driven through its two hands. It didn't have a proper lower half, instead having numerous sets of human hips and legs dangling from it like loose organs. It wore a mask with seven eyes, where it stared blankly outward, yet always meeting the gaze of whoever was staring at its face.

"You know what that thing is, Kaji?!" Shinji exclaimed.

"No...this can't be..." Misato gasped.

"Yep. It's the Instrumentality Project...or at least a part of it, anyway," Kaji said, turning to Misato. "It's also Project E...the beginning of everything."

 _Is this...one of those giants?!_ Misato thought.

"So," Kaji then said, still gazing up at the strange humanoid, "do you have a better understanding of just who you've been working for?"

"The only thing I understand for sure," Misato said, "is that I DON'T understand anything about this organization."

As Shinji stared at this abomination, everything he had believed in was starting to come to pieces. The boy believed that he had been fighting for a better world, one without monsters like this. Or perhaps, monsters like his father…

* * *

"Big sister Euphie?" Nunnally asked her sister. "I know I should have asked this long ago, but...is big sister Cornelia okay?" She, Suzaku and Princess Euphemia were sitting in the latter's chamber on Giga Float, having tea together.

"I haven't heard anything at all since I last saw her," Euphie replied with a sad sigh.

Suddenly, Euphemia's phone, of all things, rang. The ringtone was distinct, and one that she had set to play when one specific person called. Frantically, she pulled out her phone and answered it.

"H-h-hello?"

"Euphie?"

Euphemia's eyes widened when she recognized the voice. "Big sister Cornelia?!"

Suzaku smiled, not having seen his charge quite so happy in some time. He recognized the ringtone as well, and knew that Cornelia was on the other end.

"Euphie...hearing your voice again after being asleep for so long is a dream come true."

"Yes. I've sorely missed you too! I thought you had died in battle during the Black Rebellion!"

"And I thought Zero had murdered you on the day of the SAZ ceremony."

"No, that's a total lie;" Cornelia's full sister replied. "It was Shapiro Keats who tried to kill me. Zero and Suzaku took me to one of DREAM's ships, where my wound was healed. That's why Suzaku joined them that day."

"I guess that explains why you're working with Zero and that upstart United Federation of Nations. You realize that makes us enemies, now, don't you?"

"Big sister..."

"Think about what you're fighting for, and what you're giving up to achieve your goal. Maybe then you'll see how foolish this is. Goodbye, dear Euphie."

With that, Cornelia hung up. Nunnally's expression looked worried and forlorn as Euphie put her phone away.

"Are we going to have to fight against big sister Cornelia?" she asked nervously.

"It's possible," Euphie replied. "But Cornelia is the one who needs to consider what she's fighting for. You and I made up our minds long ago, after all."

* * *

"Captain, I'm getting a request for use of the encrypted line from an unknown vessel!" Minato said. The _Nadesico_ was preparing to head for Nerv's headquarters to check in on Shinji and company. As it happened, Akito and Ryoko were on the bridge as well.

"Omoikane says it's a ZAFT vessel," Ruri said. "But if they know the encrypted line's code, then..."

"Patch it through," Yurika ordered. "I think I know who it is." Upon allowing the signal through, an image of Lacus came onscreen, smiling as usual, with her pink Haro hovering just off to the side.

"This is Lacus Clyne of the _Eternal_. It's good to see you again, Captain Misumaru."

"The feeling is mutual, Miss Clyne," Yurika replied.

"Were you able to find Athrun?" Akito asked, stepping on-screen so that his question could be answered; "Everyone's been more or less worried about him."

"Yep. He's on board now," the voice of Andrew Waltfield answered. Akito and Ryoko did a double take when they heard that voice.

"Hey, isn't that..." the two Aestivalis pilots said in unison.

"Greetings, _Nadesico_!" Andrew said as the camera pointed down to him. "Captain Andrew Waltfield of the _Eternal_ here. I think I hear a few familiar voices."

"The Desert Tiger!" Akito exclaimed; "I thought you were...you know..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. War makes things like that happen all the time. Besides, Athrun's got a big scoop that you better hear. We'll fill you in once we arrive."

* * *

Lelouch grinned widely and sinisterly as he looked over the computerized map in his quarters on Giga Float.

"Yes...I've done it!" he said to himself, grinning ecstatically; "The panic running through Britannia truly shows that the Emperor is absent! It seems he's trapped in that strange world...though what he said worries me a bit, I can be content that both Nunnally and Euphemia are safe."

"Um...what should I be doing right now?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch, being in a good mood, decided on something silly. "Let's see...why don't you sing me a song...while you...stomp like a zombie in the shower while...pretending your clothes are bat wings."

"Yes, right away," C.C. replied without any hesitation whatsoever. She dutifully began to take her clothes off. Lelouch suddenly heard the rustle of C.C. removing her shirt, and he quickly spun around in his chair to stop her, not expecting her to actually do it.

"Hey, I was just kidding..."

But as he moved to keep her from doing his foolish task, C.C. pulled her shirt back down, dropped to her knees and covered her head with her arms, trembling in fear and tightly closing her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't beat me hard again..." she whimpered. At that moment, Nunnally entered the room to tell Lelouch something, but had heard C.C. cry out for mercy.

"Big brother, what are you doing?!" she exclaimed. "Why are you hurting C.C.?"

"Nunnally, this is all a big misunderstanding, I swear!"

C.C. suddenly opened her eyes and looked up at Lelouch, who she only thought as her master.

"R-really? You...won't beat me hard?" she said nervously.

Lelouch calmed himself a bit, then bent down and helped C.C. stand while looking into her eyes kindly.

"It's the truth," he said; "I'd never do anything to hurt you." The prince then turned back to Nunnally, who was relieved to see that her brother was telling the truth this time. "Nunnally, I'd like to speak with Nemo."

Nunnally looked over at the shy and nervous C.C.

"Sure," she said. "I'll fetch her now."

Nunnally closed her eyes, allowing Nemo to take control for the moment. Her hair turned white, and when she opened up her eyes, they were red like before. Nemo eased herself out of the chair and stood up. C.C. nearly leaped out of her skin when she saw Nunnally change, and hid behind the couch.

"So, someone DOES want to speak to me," Nemo said with a smirk.

"Master...is that a d-d-demon?" C.C. stammered.

"Nemo, can you tell me what happened to C.C.?" Lelouch said, cutting straight to the chase. "Ever since the Emperor was sealed in the other world, she's been acting like this."

Nemo merely had to take one glance at the scared young woman before understanding her problem.

"She reverted," the C.C. copy said bluntly.

"Reverted?"

"While I'm not sure what exactly caused it," Nemo explained; "I can say that she's forgotten everything that's ever happened to her AFTER she obtained her Geass power."

 _That explains it,_ Lelouch thought; _She's once again become the slave girl who lacks power of any kind..._

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Lelouch then asked.

"Not that I know of," Nemo replied, with some sadness in her voice as she sat back down in Nunnally's wheelchair. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch reassured her, "But don't make Nunnally worry about it, either."

"All right," Nemo said, closing her eyes. "Here's Nunnally again."

Nunnally's hair and eyes returned to the usual hues.

"Big brother...Nemo wanted me to tell you something else."

"Hm?"

"Nemo used to hate C.C. because she was a copy of her. But now, seeing her like this, Nemo really does feel bad that she couldn't help."

Lelouch smiled. He then glanced at the clock on the wall, then hurriedly got into his Zero outfit.

"Listen, Nunnally, would you mind keeping C.C. company for a while?" the prince asked as he put on his outfit; "I have to go to a strategy meeting."

"Sure," Nunnally replied cheerfully. "I'm sure she and I can find something to do."

"C.C., you're to do as Nunnally says, okay?" Lelouch said as he put on his mask and started toward the door.

"Y-yes, sir."

* * *

"Ta-da!" Lowe said as he presented Cagalli with something in the _Archangel_ 's hangar. It was a mobile suit that looked exactly like the Strike Gundam.

"It's another Strike Gundam," Cagalli said, rolling her eyes. "Big whoop."

"But this one was made especially for you, Cagalli!" Lowe replied. "It's called the Strike Rouge! It even has a custom OS based off of Hachi's! Kira and I went through a lot of trouble to program it for you, not to mention that your dad REALLY wanted you to have it!"

Cagalli's expression warmed a bit. It was nice that her brother was already making up for lost time.

"But that's not all," Lowe said, moving forward now that he had Cagalli's attention - check out the Striker Pack it's got on right now!"

Cagalli looked more closely, and indeed noticed that the Gundam was equipped with a backpack that, like Mu's Perfect Strike, combined the best of the Strike's three other packs into one. It had a pair of rail-guns attached to its shoulders, a pair of machete-like swords strapped to its hips, and a shield with a gatling cannon integrated into it.

"This baby's equipped with the prototype for the Perfect Strike," Lowe explained, "the Integrated Weapon Systems Pack, or IWSP for short! It can do everything...long-range support, close-combat, and even hit-and-run! Now you can fight on the same level as Kira and the others!"

"But...why would my father give this to ME?" Cagalli said, suddenly confused about all this. "I don't think I could pilot a mobile suit like..."

"Hey, if MY kid was out risking her life on the battlefield all the time, I'd want her to have the best equipment she could. And if your old man didn't believe you'd use it well, he wouldn't have given it to you."

Cagalli looked up at it, and sighed.

 _Brother...father...thanks...I won't let either of you down._

* * *

"I see...so Patrick Zala has stooped that low," Zero said grimly when he heard the news. Athrun's revelation coincided with the intelligence Diethard had gathered - ZAFT had just formed an alliance with the Vega Empire, when all they previously had was a non-aggression treaty. Zero, Murrue, Suzaku, Yurika, Ruri, Diethard, Lowe and Gai Murakumo were all sitting around a table.

"Man, at this point, I won't be surprised if the Earth Alliance sides with the Protodevlin or something," Lowe quipped.

"Not happening," Ruri suddenly said; "The Earth Alliance is a frequent client of BioNet, remember? Gai and I were raised in BioNet laboratories to be tools for them."

"What?!" Yurika exclaimed; "Ruri, you never said anything about THAT!"

"I'm surprised no one told you," Gai replied with a slightly amused smirk before assuming his usual stoic expression. "To make a long story short, BioNet's behind a lot of the nefarious doings lately. For example, the pilots of those crazy Gundams we fought at Orb were developed by BioNet to serve as soldiers capable of taking on Coordinators in mobile suits."

"Ah, the Biological CPUs," Diethard chimed in. "I'm not sure how they do it, but we can confirm that those pilots are not Coordinators. It's most likely because Gai Murakumo, a Coordinator, could not be controlled."

"But something else really scares me," Suzaku said. "BioNet recently stole plans for a new type of warhead from a Britannian research facility - a weapon with the same destructive power as many thermonuclear weapons, if not more...the F.L.E.I.J.A."

"More powerful than a nuke?!" Lowe exclaimed. "Man, I think I'd rather have found out that Blue Cosmos sided with the Protodevlin..."

"However, based on what I know, relies on a nuclear explosion to start its process," Suzaku continued. "That means unless either nation can obtain or manufacture N-Jammer Cancelers like the ones on the Freedom, Justice and Harmony Gundams, there's no way they can..."

Suddenly a Black Knight soldier burst in.

"Commander Zero! We just got word from Macross about a gigantic explosion in the desert not far from Pendragon! The Britannians must have some sort of new weapon!"

"So...they DO have an N-Jammer Canceler..." Suzaku said with frustration; "Damn it, Nina!"

 _Nina Einstein?!_ Lelouch thought; _NINA developed that weapon?! What was she thinking?!_

"We've also received a request for backup from Chasseur, GGG's branch in France," the soldier added; "Apparently Bastion Cross is causing havoc there, having made off with something very important..."

"Zero, I'll handle the situation in Paris!" Yurika said, standing up. "You and Murrue were out on the battlefield last time."

* * *

In Paris, Bastion Cross was indeed wreaking havoc - they had an array of different machines at their disposal - ZAFT and Alliance mobile suits, Knightmares, and even a trio of mass-production Great Mazingers - many of them AI-controlled. The Chasseur trio, meanwhile, was doing everything they could to keep the terrorists in check.

"So, this is zee power of Bastion Cross?" AnRyu said as she ducked away from some gunfire from a Knightmare. "Zey are certainly well-equipped for a small terrorist organization, non?"

"This stinks of BioNet, if you ask me." Renais said as he loaded a round into her bazooka. "Not much else to it but to fight. Keep an eye on those tractor-trailers, though...they're pretty suspicious."

"How far away is our backup?" KouRyu asked.

"Your backup is already here!" a voice came over her communicator. The trio looked up and saw the _Nadesico_ flying toward them, with several machines already out and about - the six Aestivalis - all except Gai's in Ground Frames - as well as Lifthrasir Titania, Dancougar, Lancelot Conquista, both Astrays and the Strike Rouge.

"Zee _Nadesico_!" AnRyu cheered.

"It's been a while, you guys!" Tara said cheerfully, remembering Tera's first meeting with the two Super AI robots. She quickly popped a few beam shots into a pair of AI-controlled GINNs that were about to attack the black robot.

"Now, now, less socializing, more shooting of bad guys," Akatsuki chimed in as he fired his mech's machine gun.

"Tera Zifell, please have you and your friends deal with the terrorists. I'll secure the object they've stolen."

Suzaku, however, was looking to end this fight quickly. Both the AI and the manned machines didn't threaten him enough for his "Live" command to trigger, so he quickly dodged around until he could locate the ringleader - he trusted the others to take care of the remaining enemies.

It didn't take long to find him - he was in a slightly fancier mass-production Great Mazinger, and was using its Breast Burn to set numerous high-end apartment buildings ablaze.

"Stop that!" Suzaku cried as he fired a VARIS shot at the enemy machine. "Why are you attacking innocent people?!"

"Innocent?!" the leader retorted as he recovered from the hit; "You're one to talk, Knight of Seven! You're all the proof needed to show that the UFN is just a scam!"

"Even if it was," the Knight said angrily; "It doesn't give you the right to harm civilians who have nothing to do with it!"

"It's the civvies that have to be punished!" the Great Mazinger pilot yelled as he shot an Atomic Punch at Suzaku; "They're the ones who send us soldiers out to fight for them, while they sit snug in their homes wasting their lives on crap!" When Suzaku dodged it, the mass-produced Super Robot jumped into the air and drew its Mazinger Blade. But the skilled Knight was able to draw its own sword in time to block the attack.

"Not all of them are like that!" the Knight answered as he then dodged backward.

"And that princess of yours has gotta be the worst of them all!" Suzaku's opponent said as he followed. "That airhead just sits pretty and speaks flowery words while soldiers go out to die for…"

Suddenly, Suzaku's eyes flashed with righteous indignation.

"You don't know anything about Euphemia," he cried as he suddenly forced the Great Mazinger's blade aside, "so shut the hell up!" He then dashed in and delivered a crippling spin kick right at the cockpit - but only enough to damage the machine and break the windshield. He then reached in, grabbed the leader with the Lancelot's free hand and yanked him out. Finally, the Knight let out a loud battle cry as he bisected the Super Robot with one powerful sword swing.

"Captain Misumaru, I've captured the ringleader!" Suzaku said. "Tell Bastion Cross to surrender!"

"Nice work!" Yurika said. "Minato, open the loudspeaker!" Her subordinate complied, and the captain began to address the remaining members of Bastion Cross.

"Attention, Bastion Cross! We have your boss in our custody! If you cease your attack and surrender peacefully, we will ensure that you get a fair trial!" But to their surprise, none of the remaining manned machines stopped...

* * *

While the battle had been going on, Renais had managed to catch up to the twelve tractor-trailers. Thanks to her cyborg body and G-Stone, she could keep up with the speeding vehicles.

But she was puzzled - she had already checked eleven of them, but they were empty...and the twelfth was the same way. Suddenly, the answer to her predicament seemed to come from behind her with a laugh.

"Oh, this won't do!" the voice said. "Don't you have a warrant for this search, madamoiselle?"

She knew that voice right away - Gimlet. She reached into her coat pockets, pulled a pistol from each, and without looking back, fired the guns' entire clips into Gimlet's chest in a matter of seconds. He yowled in pain with each bullet, and fell over at the end of the salvo.

"I had a hunch it would be you, Gimlet," Renais said as she ejected the empty clips. "Chasseur doesn't need a warrant when it comes to you guys." To her surprise, the cyborg suddenly stood back up, and opened her cloak, revealing his mostly robotic body, complete with its artificial heart.

"A metal cyborg?!" the Chasseur operative exclaimed. Gimlet lunged at her, but she leaped outside.

"EQUIIIIIIIIIP!" she cried at the peak of her jump. Her G-Stone flashed, and her coat flared out, forming into a sort of erect cape. Meanwhile, the tint on her sunglasses shifted over to her right lens as it changed into a sort of targeting scope. But as she tried to get a grasp on the situation, Gimlet launched at her. She tried to punch him, but he ducked, causing her to get caught in his cape. He got behind her, then wrapped her in metal tentacles and pulled himself close to her.

"Eee-hee-hee! A hug for you!" he tittered gleefully as he felt the G-Stone cyborg struggle.

"You've been a baaaaaaaaaad prototype, my little Jeanne d'Arc!" Gimlet chuckled. "But I knew you'd and your friends would come if I used Bastion Cross!" Suddenly, he was struck by a barrage of vulcan bullets, and lost his grip on Renais. As he tumbled off the vehicle, he caught a glimpse of pink looming over him: the Strike Rouge.

"Eat this, BioNet scum!" Cagalli yelled. She took aim with her shield, which concealed a 30 mm, six-barreled gatling cannon. She let out another cry as she opened fire. But when the smoke cleared - there wasn't a trace of Gimlet to be found.

Renais didn't have to puzzle long about where he had gone - she heard him laugh at her over the communicator in her head. For reasons beyond her understanding, Gimlet intentionally maintained a communication channel with her. She looked over her right shoulder and up to see the BioNet robot's head poking out of a chimney.

"Here I am!" he called out. Gimlet then retracted his head, but then reappeared, attached to the inner part of an unusual bladed wheel, as well as two others. The wheels spun like buzzsaws and rushed at Renais. She was able to bound away from them, making them tear up the roof of the building she was standing on.

But Renais lost her footing and slipped off the building, and began to plummet ten stories to the hard asphalt below…

Only to be caught by someone she knew quite well.

"Don't be so reckless, Renais."

The cyborg looked up, and recognized her cousin's face, not noticing that they appeared to be standing in mid-air.

"Guy!"

"Leave this to us."

At that moment, Renais saw what they were standing on appear - PhantomGao.

"Oh, this won't do at all!" Gimlet laughed. "I still need to get revenge for the death of Professor Laplace, and for everything you've done to me!"

"Gimlet, I don't care how many times you resurrect," Guy declared, pointing dramatically at his foe; "GGG will obliterate the treachery of BioNet once and for all!"

"Oh, that won't do!" the BioNet robot replied as he and several more of the bladed wheels attacked again. But again they were foiled - this time by a pair of glowing boomerangs. A familiar purple robot revealed itself.

"Volfogg, glad to see you made it too," Renais said.

"It is good to see you too, Renais," Volfogg said as a small hatch opened up on his right leg. "Guy, launching your ID armor!"

The hatch fired a sturdy-looking metal suitcase, which opened automatically to reveal golden armor parts.

"EQUIIIIP!"

The parts attached to him instantly, as if teleporting into place.

"Oh dear, this won't do at all...time to take my leave!"

Gimlet, along with dozens of other bladed wheels quickly dove into the river that flowed through Paris.

"You won't sneak away that easy!" KouRyu yelled. She aimed her satellite dish-like laser cannon at the water.

"Primrose Moon, maximum power!"

The pink robot fired a pink beam into the water where the wheels had escaped.

The beam caused a great explosion in the water, causing the bladed wheels to fly out. But the explosion had a nasty side effect - it caused a large wave to form on the river, that immediately speed down the channel, threatening to engulf anything and everything in its path. What was worse, a boat full of tourists ended up caught atop the wave.

"But how?!" KouRyu cried, bemoaning her error. Meanwhile, the wheels burst out of the water, and moved towards the famous Eiffel Tower.

"Full burst!" AnRyu called out, opening up a missile-launcher array on her back. "Shellbull Rain!"

The missiles homed in and locked on to their targets, which were getting dangerously close to the Eiffel Tower. But to the black robot's dismay, the wheels paused in mid-air and turned ninety degrees, causing the missiles to go through their holes and strike the Eiffel Tower itself. In addition to damaging the national treasure, an elevator containing numerous civilian tourists was blasted out, and sent flying.

"No!" AnRyu cried.

But then another hot-blooded cry rang out from above - it was EnRyu, dropping in at high speed. He struck the asphalt streets and slid like a baseball player trying to steal home, while simultaneously extending his fire ladder gun, catching the elevator car and allowing it to slide down, while he stopped it with his hand.

"Big brother EnRyu!" AnRyu said with relief.

"Yo, what's up?" he quipped as AnRyu hurried towards him. He placed the car down, allowing the frightened visitors to return to solid ground. What might have been a bloodbath inside that tiny vehicle was reduced to merely a few minor to moderate injuries.

HyoRyu was nearby and also landed. As he skidded, he aimed his rifle at the oncoming wave.

 **"FREEZING RIFLE!"**

A burst of ice of a temperature close to absolute zero shot out. Upon contacting the giant wave, it quickly froze it in place. Miraculously, the boat full of tourists remained in place as it came to a stop.

"Big brother HyoRyu!" KouRyu said excitedly as she daintily grabbed the boat and placed it on the shore, also allowing the tourists to get off safely.

"It's been too long, little tomboy," the blue robot said with a smile. "But we can save the chitchat for later. We have to stop BioNet from causing any more damage."

"Oh, so GGG shows itself here too!" Gimlet commented after briefly glancing backward and spotted the _Nadesico_ closing in on him, even as he tangled with GaoFar. He had used some of the bladed wheels to combine into a building-size abomination. "This won't do at all! It seems I'll have to step up my game!"

"Give those Q-Parts back now, Gimlet!" Guy demanded; "Or you'll face the wrath of GGG AND its allies!"

The lanky robot leaped high into the air.

"Fine! Come and take them then!" the BioNet robot replied mockingly. Suddenly, every last bladed wheel unfolded into flat strips similar to chainsaw blades, then flew toward Gimlet, forming a great shell around the limbs of the robot.

"Oh no, you don't!" Suzaku called out as he rushed the Lancelot toward Gimlet. But he couldn't get there in time - the massive mecha had become taller and MUCH bulkier, as well as having gold bands on its body.

The powered-up Gimlet turned and swung hard at the Lancelot. It was able to dodge, but was blown back by the force of the displaced air. Then Gimlet thrust out his chest and let out a deep warcry:

 **"GIMLET EMPERORRRR!"**

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked the additions and changes I made. Also, as of this chapter, this Deluxe Edition is now longer than the original version!  
_

 _Also, one thing regarding reviews - I'd really appreciate it if you didn't JUST point out my spelling/grammar mistakes and inconsistencies. Instead, also let me know your thoughts on the chapter itself...are there parts you liked or didn't like? Would you have done something differently in a given chapter? Did anything feel out of place? Those are the kinds of reviews I'd like to see, and I don't want to look like I can't take critique.  
_

 _Anyway, until next time, mecha fans!_


	99. Chapter 63 Janus

_Woo-hoo! I've been waiting a long time to do this next batch of chapters! With all of the characters and plot elements of_ UC Gundam _that I've added, I'm excited to bring it all to a head here!_

 _Today, we finish up the events of_ Char's Counterattack!

* * *

 **Chapter 65 (Janus) - Falling Sky! Desperate Struggle For Survival! (Part 1)**

After the battle between DREAM, the Invaders and the Devil Gundam had ended, Go felt Shin Dragon call out to him, and awoke from his coma. He, Kei and Gai were taken to the peak of the island where Dr. Saotome's ultimate creation waited quietly.

As they approached it, a great crack formed in its shell, beckoning them inside. All the other two former Shin Getter pilots could do was trust in Go, who walked toward the crack without a moment's hesitation.

After feeling a sensation similar to going through a Threshold, each of the pilots found themselves sitting in a strange looking padded chair, their hands already gripping the controls.

But Kei and Gai immediately saw numerous wires appear from behind them after a moment, their three-pronged tips glowing and moving on their own. After a few seconds, the wires began embedding themselves in various vital points in their body.

"What the?! Hey, stop, what's the big idea!" Kei exclaimed as two wires inserted themselves into her thighs. Gai, meanwhile, could only babble and grunt incoherently for a few seconds after a pair of wires embedded themselves in his temples.

Thankfully, the wires caused no pain or internal damage of any kind. While it was extremely uncomfortable for Kei and Gai, Go took it in stride, as if he was born to do this. But this discomfort soon proved to be worth going through, as Kei and Gai felt their senses radically expand, even more so than even with SEED.

"I...I can see!" Kei gasped, "Inside me, I see all of you...and Shin Dragon..."

"It's like I can see forever!" Gai said in awe. "Is this the ultimate power of Getter?!"

"Both our bodies and minds are synchronizing with Shin Dragon," Go explained. "Just concentrate, and leave everything to Shin Dragon."

Kei and Gai nodded uneasily, and focused as hard as they could. After a few tense moments, an immense amount of energy began flowing into them at a terrifying rate.

"W-what p-p-power!" Gai stammered.

"I d-d-don't know if our b-bodies c-c-can handle this!" Kei added, also trying to keep her body together.

"Believe in the Getter!" Go called out to them; "Believe in our own strength!"

* * *

As the morning sun peeked over the horizon, another shining sphere came into view from shore - Shin Dragon's body was now glowing green with Getter Rays, while massive clouds began to gather around its location, and the earth began to quake once more, though not nearly enough to cause any structural damage.

At Kurogane House, everyone watched in awe as a great sphere of light formed around Shin Dragon, and many of the clouds disappeared into the sphere. Meanwhile, swirling waterspouts higher than the tallest buildings in the city formed from the frothing sea

"What's going on?!" Kouji exclaimed. "What the hell is Shin Dragon doing?! Is going to go critical?!"

"No...it's absorbing the Getter Ray radiation!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Yes!" Shikishima said ecstatically; "Shin Dragon requires an immense amount of Getter Rays to evolve to its TRUE final form...and the Getter Rays that have polluted the Earth for all these years are just what it needs!"

After several chaotic minutes, the earth ceased rumbling, the sea calmed down, and the sphere of light surrounding Shin Dragon disappeared, and for the first time in years, a blue sky could be seen all across the Ruined World's Earth, not just in areas like Neo Hong Kong and Kamina City…

* * *

Master Asia's recovery was speedy thanks to the 3G Cells as well as the Getter Ray-free air, and by the next afternoon, the doctors had deemed him well enough to be discharged. Meanwhile, Master Gundam was being repaired by DREAM, which he didn't know until he was brought to Kurogane House, which was having a small party to celebrate Domon's victory, though it was more so to relieve tension before the next battle.

Since all of the fighters in the Battle Royale had been technically eliminated except for God Gundam, Domon was the victor of the Gundam Fight Finals, and Neo Japan would get to rule the Earth Federation for the next four years.

But the morning before the ceremony, which Domon and the Shuffle Alliance would be attending, an unusual news report came on.

"Hey guys, check out the news!" Boss exclaimed. The news showed footage of numerous Federation ships containing the remains of the Devil Gundam inside some sort of stasis net, lifting it into the air.

"What are they doing with the Devil Gundam?" Puru said, scratching her head.

"Who knows?" Judau replied.

Master Asia wondered as well. Without a core, there was no way Wong could get it to use Axis as its body - yet he was still going to try and bring it there. The man was either overconfident or just insane. Regardless, with Londo Bell intending to target Axis next anyway, the old martial artist didn't see the point in telling them that detail.

"Besides, Shin Dragon had performed one of the Ultimate Gundam's important functions for healing the planet - absorbing all of the Getter Ray radiation," Rain said "There's hope yet for the Earth to make a full recovery, Master."

"Yeah, but fat load of good it will do us if Char drops Axis on our heads," Christina interrupted cynically.

"Yeah, how are we going to deal with it?" Puru Two asked. "It will be in its drop position over Neo Hong Kong in about twelve hours, according to Harry Ord's estimates."

"Simple!" Kittan chimed in; "Simon gets close, he whips out a Giga Drill Break...and bam - no more Axis! And if that's not enough, we've always got the Turn A and Shin Getter 2 to help out!"

"Speaking of Getter, where are Go, Kei, and Gai at?" Kamille then asked. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Captain Noa said he hasn't heard anything from them," Xengar said grimly.

"I don't think they'd appreciate us sitting on our hands while Char Aznable attempts to drop that asteroid on our heads," Amuro said. "Let's all prepare to head for space. We're not going to let Axis get that close to Earth!"

* * *

"What's going on?!" Char angrily asked one of his technicians. "We should have been in drop position hours ago!"

"My deepest apologies, Lord Char," the technician replied; "But due to your associate's insistence on meeting up with you to drop that thing off, it's going to take another three hours before we reach the proper drop position."

"At this rate, Londo Bell will be waiting for us when he arrive," Haman said with a sigh. "Of course, we've been operating under that assumption this whole time, haven't we?"

"Yes. The Nightingale is all ready for launch," Char said. "I assume your new machine is also ready to go?"

"I still need to adjust the psycommu system a bit," Haman replied. "But as long as Axis falls, our goals are achieved even if we perish, no?" Char nodded.

"Yes...once Axis falls, my father's dream will come true before long, even without the Devil Gundam." With a quick whirl, he started towards the door.

"I'm off to rally the troops," the leader of Neo Zeon then said. Once he was gone, Haman thought about the whole situation.

 _Is this...really the best idea?_ Char's right hand thought. _Will the Devil Gundam really restore the Earth like Wong said it would?_

She shook off her hesitation.

 _No matter. Lord Char, the rightful heir to Zeon Zum Deikun, chose this path, and I must ensure that he sees it through!_

"Lady Haman!" another crewman suddenly called out. "An Earth Federation ship has just arrived. It might be the 'package' Lord Char was waiting for." Haman smirked.

"Tell Wong we're busy," she commanded. "Better yet, just kill that bastard. We'll handle the package soon enough."

* * *

As Londo Bell was preparing to take off into space for its confrontation with Neo Zeon, someone approached Amuro - someone no one was expecting. But as soon as she entered, Amuro's Newtype senses caught wind of her entrance.

"Sayla? What are you doing here?!" Amuro exclaimed when he saw the journalist walk up to him, already wearing a pilot suit.

"What does it look like?" she said. "I'm going to help you stop my brother."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," Hi-Nu Gundam's pilot replied assertively. "On top of the fact that you're a civilian, it's been years since you piloted the Gundam on _White Base._..you'd only get yourself killed."

But Sayla would not be denied, and in the back of his mind, Amuro knew that.

"It's not just that I want to," she said. "It's that _she_ came to me in a dream, and begged me to stop him! You know who I'm talking about, right?"

Amuro knew all too well who his old friend was talking about, and Sayla knew that instinctively. When it came to him and Char, Lalah was the woman who bound them and their fates together.

"Fine," he sighed, knowing he had been beaten. "But I won't be held responsible for your actions out there."

"I knew you'd understand," the woman said, walking past him before turning around. "So, about loaning me the Nu Gundam? If it's controlled entirely by thought, then I shouldn't have any trouble piloting it..."

* * *

Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura walked around the main street. The people of Neo-Hong Kong were blissfully unaware of Axis' approach. But the demon-possessed young man was not - he glanced up at the sky repeatedly, watching as the dim shape of Axis slowly began to become larger and bigger. While Miki couldn't see it, she was also aware of Londo Bell's upcoming mission and of the threat looming in the heavens.

"I know what you're thinking, Akira," Miki said. "You wanted to go with them to fight Neo Zeon."

"Mm," Fudo grunted.

"It's probably best that you didn't," the girl replied. "What would people think if they saw a demon fighting with Londo Bell in space?"

"Mmph," her friend grunted.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Miki then said optimistically. "I mean, Amuro took out that bird demon by himself, right?"

 _What bugs me is why the Feddies are going ahead with the award ceremony,_ Fudo thought. _I mean, that Char Aznable guy's gonna drop a huge asteroid on our heads!_

"Hey, Akira! Miki!" a voice called out to them. They looked to their left and saw Wamu and his crew coming towards them - but both quickly noticed that Kukun was missing. But Fudo quickly guessed what had happened:

Silene had killed Kukun at some point during her fight with Devilman.

"Hi, Wamu," Fudo said. "Hi, guys."

"How's it hangin', man?" Wamu said with a sigh. "Haven't seen you since the rap-off. Hope you're better than we are."

"What happened to Kukun?" Miki asked.

"He's…dead," Gabi said quietly. "He got ripped to shreds." Miki gasped, while Fudo grimaced, his theory confirmed.

"Right at the end of the rap-off, these two monsters just crashed in the middle of the place," Wamu began, his face pale with horror at the mere memory of the event. "One of 'em looked like this huge bird lady, and it looked like she was fighting some bat-dragon-wolf dude."

"Then Kukun and a bunch of other people started turnin' into monsters and pounced on 'em," Babo moaned, "and then that bird lady started killing everyone!"

"It was messed up, yo!" Gabi cried. "You were damn lucky, bailing out when you did!" Hie nodded solemnly in agreement.

 _Could Silene have made them change somehow?_ Fudo thought after listening to the story; _Make them abandon their reason and completely give in to their instincts? But then how do you explain Miko retaining her humanity?_

"How horrible!" Miki said.

"Well, at least our lives are gonna be better," Wamu said. "Since Neo Japan's gonna run the Earth Federation now. So, let's do Kukun a solid and live in that brighter tomorrow!"

"Maybe they'll do somethin' about these crazy monsters!" Babo said. Everyone nodded in agreement - they were all from Neo Japan, after all. Fudo, however, didn't seem terribly optimistic...not knowing what he knew.

 _The Anti-Spirals, the Mycenae Empire, Dr. Hell, Hau Dragon, the Invaders, the Demon Tribe...and now Neo Zeon,_ he thought. _It's like the whole world is going mad, just like Ryo predicted. Maybe he was happy to die because he wouldn't have to go through this…_

* * *

"Come in, _Ra Cailum_ and _Nahel Argama_. This is Rossiu Adai of the _Arc Gurren._ Do you read?"

"This is Captain Bright Noa of the _Ra Cailum,_ " Bright said as he looked out of the bridge's window to see a large, sleek-looking ship floating nearby. "I see your little project is finished."

"Yep!" Leeron chimed in. "It got delayed a few times due to some side projects, but now it's all set! We also brought along some backup for your fight against Neo Zeon."

Numerous individuals that Simon recognized from his earlier battles poked their heads in and made all sorts of gestures and expressions in greeting to them.

"Hey, it's the rest of the brigade! Awesome work, Leeron! You even brough Gimmy and Darry along!"

"Think you're gonna have a party without US?" the red-headed boy said in a somewhat annoyed manner. "If I had found out that you kicked all that ass without me, I would done THAT to you again!"

"No way are we gonna get left behind while you, Viral, Kittan and Yoko take all the credit!" said Darry.

"Okaayyyy then..." Viral said awkwardly.

"Are the other citizens safe?" Simon then asked.

"Yes. All of Kamina City civilians have been safely evacuated to the underground shelters," another voice that Simon recognized said. "However, their ability to withstand the moon's impact is questionable." The source of the voice turned out to be the head of Lordgenome.

"Hello again, Lordgenome," Simon said.

"Ha! I guess what they said about the Spiral King is true," Beecha joked; "He never was one to quit while he was...a head!" Completely ignoring Beecha's lame joke, Lordgenome continued to address Gurren Lagann's main pilot.

"Simon, is HE with you?"

"Granlif's pilot? Yep."

"When you come to the _Arc Gurren,_ take him along," the head of the Spiral King continued I would have a word with him...alone."

Simon was clueless as to what was going on, but the guilty look on Leeron's face told him that something was being hidden from him…

* * *

As soon as Axis' troops left for their final operation, Wong's ship was allowed to open up. The now-former leader of the Earth Federation strolled out onto the deck, where he was met by a small skeleton crew - part of the group left behind to ensure that Axis stayed on course. All of them were armed.

"Well, well, looks like the welcome party has arrived," he said pleasantly. "So, are you gonna stand there pointing guns at me or are we gonna get this show on the road? I'm a busy man."

In response, the crew opened fire, showering Wong with bullets and pushing him up into the air. He floated there, seemingly dead, alongside drops of his blood.

"That's that," one of the crewmen said. "Secure the Devil Gundam!" But they barely began to move when Wong suddenly raised his head, the holes on his body and his clothing closing on their own.

"Do be careful," he said as he pushed himself off the ceiling and back to the floor. "It's still not fully recovered from its traumatic battle earlier."

"What?! He's still alive?!" another crewman exclaimed, horrified at this unexpected turn of events.

"Pump him full of lead!" the first crewman said. They opened fire again, but this time Wong stood firm against the bullets.

"Are you guys done shooting me?" Wong chuckled. "You have a job to do, y'know." This time, the entire crew kept shooting until their clips ran out. But even after that, the former Earth Federation leader was still alive.

"Damn it, why won't he die?!" a third crewman exclaimed. Seeing that they were out of ammo, Wong dashed in, and quickly started to beat up the crewmen with inhuman speed and power. In less than a minute, all but one of Wong's would-be assassins lay dead on the ground. The last one was still barely holding on to life.

"But...how can this be?!" the survivor gurgled. "You're...way too fast...even Lord Char doesn't have that kind of speed! And that regenerative ability..."

Wong grinned wickedly as green metal scales began to creep up from his chest to his neck and face...DG Cells.

"Nanomachines, son," he replied. The DG-Cell-controlled madman then twisted the last crewman's neck hard enough to break his spine, killing him instantly. With that trouble dealt with, he glanced toward the far door - to find a very surprised Gym Ghingnham there.

"Oh, if it isn't Gym Ghingnhamsteak-and-eggs!" Wong joked.

"Wong Yunfat!" Gym exclaimed. He reached for his sword, but quickly sensed that Wong wasn't going to kill him yet. He knew that how he answered the man could determine his fate.

"So, I hear you're quite the warrior, and the pilot of the Turn X Gundam," Wong said as he strolled towards the Turn X's pilot. "At least, that's what my source have told me. They said you even ENJOY fighting?" Gym was put at ease...it seemed that Wong was a man after his own heart!

"I love nothing more than to revel in the thrill of battle as I fight with the Turn X!" Gym proclaimed loudly as he approached the DG-Cell-possessed man. This honest answer pleased Wong.

"You're my kind of guy," he said, wrapping an arm around Gym's shoulder - he could keep the DG Cells from possessing his new friend. "So, how about you and I work together, and make a world where fighting happens day and night, twenty-four seven, three-sixty-five?"

"What's the catch?" Gym asked, his guard up again.

"You'll have to fight for the amusement of the new god-emperor of the universe...me!" Wong said with a wicked grin...

* * *

Alarms started sounding throughout Axis as it drew closer to Earth. With only a few hours remaining before it reached the place where it would fall, Londo Bell's timing was quite inconvenient for them.

"Lord Char, we've confirmed the presence of the _Ra Cailum_ and _Nahel Argama_ , but there also appears to be an unknown vessel alongside it!" one of the operators on his flasghip called out. "We've also confirmed a number of Lunar Kingdom mobile suits, including the Turn A, coming in from two o'clock!"

"As expected. Send the rebel squadron after the Lunar Kingdom suits; The rest of you are with me and Haman. Do whatever it takes to ensure that Axis reaches the target point...all troops, move out!"

 **"SIEG ZEON!"**

* * *

"There it is...Axis..." Judau said grimly as he spotted the massive asteroid approaching them. "And I can feel Haman Khan too." For a battle of this scale, everyone DREAM could muster, save for Devilman, was out and ready to fight.

"I'm sure Quat...no, Char, is with them too," Kamille added.

"Yeah...I can sense Char," Puru quipped. "But I don't see that red machine...where is he?"

Suddenly, Amuro spotted it in the distance - the Nightingale. But flanking it was Haman Khan's new machine - the Titania.

 _That machine...it looks like The O,_ Amuro thought, recalling Paptimus Scirocco's machine of choice.

But it was more than just Char and Haman headed for them - a massive force of Neo-Zeon mobile suits and mobile armors followed close behind them. This included a small number of huge, bipedal, and armless mobile armors that stirred up some bad memories.

"Everyone," Beecha said. "We've confirmed the presence of Jagd Dogas, Geara Dogas, Zaku III's, Doben Wolves, the Alpha Azieru, the Geymalk, a whole bunch of Quebleys, and two unknown mobile armor types. There's several _Musaka_ -class and _Rewloola_ -class ships accompanying them too."

 _Quebleys...so, my other sisters are here!_

"Not to mention that some of the lunar rebels are along for the ride too," Bright added. "We've got Mahiroos, Muttowooos, and SUMOs incoming as well."

"What about those two unknown mobile armor types?" Amuro asked.

Beecha was silent.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

"Remember what Dozle Zabi said during the One Year War?" Sayla said awkwardly; "That when Zeon mass-produced the Big Zam, the Federation would be finished in no time?"

"The in-jokes can come later, Miss Mass!" Four called out. "They'll be all over us in a minute!"

"Attention, all DREAM, Lunar Kingdom and Londo Bell forces...do whatever it takes to stop Axis!" Bright commanded.

"Even if we take him down," Amuro added, "Char Aznable will win if that asteroid falls to Earth!"

With a loud cry, the only group capable of confronting Neo Zeon on even terms all started towards Char and his forces…

* * *

"Big brother Judau, you're going to face Haman alone?" Puru asked Judau as the ZZ Gundam and Quebley MK II dodged, wove, and fought their way through the Neo Zeon forces. The Queen Mansa was behind them, providing supporting fire from a distance.

"Puru, remember what Bright said...we have to stop Axis! I'll keep Haman busy...you go and help the others disable it!"

"But..."

"Listen, Puru...when we beat Zeon today, I'll play with you and your sister all you want, and I won't complain!"

As a fellow Newtype, Puru understood that Judau's words were sincere. Without another word, she broke away and confronted a group of Zaku III's, leaving Judau to confront his enemy. It didn't take long for him to spot the Titania, taking out a few Londo Bell GM III's.

"Haman Khan!" Judau cried as he rocketed in her direction.

"Judau Ashta, it's been far too long," Haman replied with relish, "I've eagerly awaited the day you and I could face each other again."

She fired off several funnels, which Judau managed to dodge and counter using the Double Zeta's beam rifle and saber.

"Haman! What do you hope to gain by dropping Axis on the Earth?! If that happens, much of life will be wiped out!"

* * *

"You're wrong, Amuro!" Char declared as the Nightingale and Hi-Nu Gundam clashed beam sabers, having a similarly spirited argument with his old rival as they fought. "I'll only destroy the Earth Federation and those accursed Neo-colonies! The obliteration of the stain that is Neo Hong Kong shall be the beginning of humanity's new dawn!"

"Not on my watch! FIN FUNNEL!"

Amuro fired a set of funnels from Hi-Nu Gundam's wings. Char was able to dodge them, but a nearby Jagd Doga wasn't so lucky - it got struck by one of them and taken out instantly.

"Amuro! You may have stopped Fifth Luna, but you won't be able to overcome Axis!"

"Don't bet on it, Char!"

* * *

"There!" Christina called out as she downed a Geara Doga using the Gundam NT-X's bits before landing. She spotted some control wire for one of Axis' engines. "Roux, Elle, cut those control wires!"

The Gundam MK II and MK III's beam sabers sliced through each of the control wires, cutting the power to one of Axis' nuclear engines.

"All done!" Elle chirped.

"And for good measure..." Christina quipped eagerly as she launched more bits. The projectiles blasted the engine box to bits, ruining it beyond repair.

"This is NT-X. How's everything on your end, Four?"

* * *

"Could be a lot better!" Four grunted as her Psyco Gundam MK III went toe-to-toe with two of the mass-produced Big Zams. The monstrosities' anti-beam coating made it difficult for even the Psyco's mega particle cannons to damage them effectively.

"Need a hand, Four?" Yoko said as she fired a few volleys from her Gunman. It bypassed the Big Zam's coating, allowing Four to close in and strike it directly with the Psyco's oversized beam saber.

"And for good measure...YAH!"

The gigantic Gundam grabbed hold of the Big Zam, spun around once and heaved it into the engine block, causing it to explode.

"This is Four," she said. "Engine Block B has been disabled."

* * *

"Kamille here...Engine Block C was under heavier protection than we thought!" the pilot of the Zeta Gundam said as he dodged funnels from Chara Soon's Geymalk.

"Hold still, you damned kid!" Chara said angrily. As she closed in, the Queen Mansa rushed into the way, blocking it with its gigantic beam saber.

"Kamille!" Puru Two cried. "Let me and my sister handle this!" The Zeta Gundam's pilot nodded, then rushed off toward the engine block, only for Chara to take notice.

"Not so fast!" she yelled. "Puru Squad!" Suddenly, ten grey Quebleys surrounded the Londo Bell soldiers in a matter of seconds, and quickly called out their funnels.

"Our sisters!" Puru exclaimed, much to Kamille's shock.

"All of these Quebleys...are piloted by your sisters?" he gasped as he retreated into . He had no idea that there were so many Purus.

"Yeah," the Queen Mansa's pilot said; "Purus Three through Twelve."

"Looks like the tables have turned, Puru Two," Chara chuckled, "now I'm the one with the extra help!" The two Londo Bell Purus looked around, trying to sense if any of the clones would respond to their pleas.

"Please, sisters!" Puru cried to the other ten. "We don't have to be enemies! Help us stop Char before he makes a terrible mistake!" But none of the other Purus seemed to respond.

"Unlike you two," Chara proclaimed as she readied her own funnels. "Three through Twelve are absolutely loyal to Neo Zeon...and traitors like you should just die!"

"Puru! Kamille! Get close to me!" Puru Two cried.

"Blow 'em to bits!" Chara ordered. The ten Quebleys all let their funnels fly in, unleashing a veritable blizzard of beam fire. But Chara, in her eagerness to destroy the traitors, had forgotten one of the Queen Mansa's most critical defenses:

Its special barrier.

Puru Two quickly closed her shoulders around the Quebley mk II and Zeta Gundam, and used her barrier to reflect the beam shots. The torrent of energized particles quickly shot back outward, and several of them struck the very engine block they were supposed to protect - as well as the cavern it was inside.

"DAMN IIIIIIIT!" Chara screeched as she beat a hasty retreat...

* * *

" **GETTER BEEEEEEEEAM!"**

Another engine block exploded after taking the full force of Shin Getter 1's pink beam. Upon seeing its destruction, the troops protecting the now-wrecked engine block immediately made a run for it.

"That takes care of Engine Block D," Benkei said. "Where's the next closest one?"

"Block K is nearby, straight through that wall," Hayato said, quickly checking the schematics of Axis, generously provided by Puru Two.

"Okay then, Hayato," Ryoma said. "You're up! OPEN GET!" The Super Robot split up into its component machines. In spite of the relatively tight quarters, these veterans had no trouble combining again.

"CHANGE GETTER...TWO!" Hayato yelled as the three machines combined again. He then turned Shin Getter 2 over to the wall he had noted.

" **DRILL...HURRICAAAAAAAAAAANE!"**

Shin Getter 2 rocketed into the metal-and-rock structure of the asteroid, burrowing through at lightning speed. In a matter of moments, it burst out the other side. As Engine Block K went out with a huge explosion, they saw Gurren Lagann squaring off with a pair of Doben Wolves.

"Getter Team here," Hayato said over the communicator to Bright as they split up again and reformed into Shin Getter 1. "Engine Blocks D and K are completely scrapped." It then rushed in and slashed one of the Doben Wolves in half with its tomahawk, allowing the pilot to eject. Gurren Lagann did the same with its sunglasses.

"Hey, Simon!" Ryoma said. "Hope we're not stealing your thunder or anything!"

"We're a team," Simon replied. "And besides, we're trying to save the Earth, not show off!"

"Simon," Viral chimed in. "I've calculated us a path that will let us take out Engine Blocks E, F, G and H in one go!"

"Nice one, Viral!" Gurren Lagann's main pilot cheered. The drill-wielding robot gave a quick salute, then extended two large drills from its arms - not nearly as large as the Giga Drill, though - and burrowed into the rock.

A few seconds later, four dull explosions in rapid succession heralded the demise of the four engine blocks.

"Simon here," he radioed in. "Engine Blocks E through H have been drilled through successfully!"

"So much for not showing off," Hayato quipped when he heard this...

* * *

Meanwhile, Loran and Hathaway were working on dealing with the outer part of Axis, trying to take out the smaller rockets that served as a "rudder" for Axis. Unfortunately, they were accosted by a large number of lunar rebels - and they had to hold back to avoid needlessly killing them.

"Damned kid!" a Mahiroo piloted cried as he rushed at Loran with its arm blade. "You've got some nerve, selling out your fellow soldiers!"

"And fighting for Char Aznable's mad ambition is any better?!" Loran replied, blocking it with the Turn A's beam saber. "Why can't you just stop fighting and accept Queen Dianna?! She promised she'd find work for you!"

"What if the only thing we're good at is being soldiers?!" a SUMO pilot cried as he fired his machine's beam handgun.

"We were all trained to be soldiers," Loran replied as he dodged the shots, "so we can be trained to perform other jobs! But if you do something like this, how can you face your fellow Moonrace?!"

"Shut up and die, kid!" the Mahiroo pilot cried as it pulled back and fired its own beam gun.

"I'm one of the Royal Guards!" the Turn A's pilot declared. "The Turn A and I won't lose to you!" But Hathaway got in front of him and fired over funnel missiles, which blasted the lunar rebels apart - though they were still able to eject.

"Leave this guys to me, Loran!" he said as he fired several more funnel missiles. "You take care of these steering nozzles." Loran nodded. He then turned and flew low over the surface of Axis, then activated the Moonlight Butterfly. With a few quick sweeps, the steering nozzles were turned to sand.

"Loran here," he said as he recalled the technology-annihilating nanomachines. "I've just swept the upper area with the Moonlight Butterfly. Now Axis can't change its heading!"

However, something was bugging Loran - there were plenty of other Lunar rebels out and about, but he hadn't seen Gym or the Turn X anywhere. Something in the Lunar Kingdom soldier's gut told him that the fight against Neo-Zeon was only the beginning.

And soon enough, his premonition came true as the Alpha Azieru approached them.

"Oh boooooooooys," Quess said with a giggle. "That wasn't very nice. I'm gonna have to PUNISH you!" She charged up the mega particle gun in the mobile armor's mouth and prepared to fire while summoning her funnels as well...

* * *

"All those thrusters are down already?!" Char exclaimed when he got the report from Axis' crew; "Damn it all..."

The Hi-Nu dashed in and fired several shots from its beam rifle, which Char managed to parry before countering with his own.

"Amuro," the Red Comet yelled; "Don't you remember the pain you felt when you killed Lalah?!"

"Of course I do! But do you think what you're doing is going to make up for that?! You're pathetic, Char!"

* * *

"Pathetic?!" Haman exclaimed as she launched more funnels. "Why do you protect those rich fools who suck away the Earth's resources and destroy everything else with the Gundam Fight, all for their own sick amusement?!"

"And that's worse than sending people to die in order to solve conflicts?!" Judau yelled back. "At least the nations in the Earth Federation don't attack each other! If you guys were willing to talk things out..."

"Talk can never solve anything as long as there are misunderstandings," the pink-haired Zeon commander replied coldly. "That's why humanity must go into space and become Newtypes like us! Besides, at least commanders like Char and I don't sit on the sidelines while our men die for our causes! You're fighting because the top brass of the Federation are too cowardly to do so!"

* * *

"I'll concede that much," Amuro said as he dodged Char's funnels, "But you still have no right to force a migration into space by causing such a calamity!"

"Then what's your solution?!" Char replied indignantly, a wave of psychic fury pounding Amuro's mind. "Do you know how to save the Earth?!" The Hi-Nu's pilot could only grunt under his breath as he realized that Char had a point...for all of his righteous posturing, he never offered a solution to the problem.

But suddenly, he felt something in his mind - a sensation of a fellow soldier close to him being in extreme danger. He soon recognized it - Hathaway and Quess were fighting.

 _How foolish,_ he thought. He broke away from Char at high speed to stop whatever madness was going on - after all, for all the power the Nightingale possessed, the Alpha Azieru was even worse.

"Where are you going, Amuro?!" Char yelled angrily. "I'm not done with you yet!" But suddenly, he sensed the approach of another opponent. He whirled around just in time to block a beam saber attack from Zeta Gundam with his beam tomahawk.

"Quattro!" Kamille cried, using the name he had once called his former comrade.

"Kamille Bidan!" Char said as he forced Kamille away. "I thought you gave up on calling me that name!" The two exchanged several beam rifle shots and beam saber clashes before Char backed off and called his funnels.

"What happened to you, Quattro?" Kamille said, still distraught at his former ally acting so wickedly; "When we fought together in the Gryps Conflict, you had such faith in people! Now it's like you've become Paptimus Scirocco!"

"A lot of things happened, my friend," Char replied. He sent the funnels after Kamille, who dodged them with surprising ease. He even managed to shoot down two of them, making the Red Comet call them back.

"You've gotten more skilled, Kamille," the leader of Neo-Zeon said as he sent his funnels after Kamille again. "You could have been my right hand instead of Haman!"

"I would have been happy to," the Zeta Gundam's pilot replied as he dodged the remote weapons again. "But you decided to drop space colonies on people! What Amuro and I know for sure is that YOUR solution will not only fail, but will make things worse!"

"Things always get worse before they get better, Kamille!" Char roared as he charged up the mega particle gun in Nightingale's chest. One of the funnels managed to blow off one of Kamille's verniers, making it difficult for him to escape.

Luckily, help came in time...in the form of the Nu Gundam. It managed to entirely block the shot with its I-Field.

"The Nu Gundam?!" Char exclaimed. "But Amuro is…"

"Casval!" a familiar voice called out to him over his communicator...it was his sister.

"Artesia?!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"This isn't you, brother!" Sayla pleaded. "This isn't the Casval I know! This isn't the Casval Father was so proud of!"

"Father…" Char murmured.

"The people of Zeon," Char's sister continued; "They follow you because you're the true son of Zeon Zum Deikun! But what you're doing is against everything he stood for!" But to her shock, Char snarled and rushed at her, his beam tomahawk drawn.

"Don't use that excuse with me, sister!" the Red Comet roared. Sayla tried to back off, but the Nightingale was too quick, and her brother too skilled. This time, though, it was Kamille who saved Sayla, blocking the attack with his beam saber.

"Miss Mass!" Kamille said as he held back the Nightingale. "Let's take him on together!" Sayla nodded, and called forth Nu Gundam's Fin Funnels...

* * *

Quess was proving nearly too much for the Xi Gundam - together they could have defeated the Azieru, but Hathaway insisted on trying to reason with Quess, and more lunar rebel troops came to attack the Turn A, forcing the two to split up.

"I hate...everyone…" Quess murmured. "It's not my..." Just then, the Hi-Nu Gundam flew in to see that Hathaway's machine was barely holding together, and that the candle of Hathaway life was starting to dim.

"Quess," Amuro gasped, "what in the world did you do?!"

"Stop getting in the way!" she cried, firing her vulcans at Amuro, which he easily dodged. The ace pilot could sense that Quess' feelings were wavering, and that the Azieru's psycommu was getting closer to crushing her mind utterly.

"Isn't he your friend?!" he said. "Why can't you be honest about his feelings?!"

"Shut up!" the girl yelled as she called her funnels and charged up the Azieru's mega particle cannon; "He isn't really my friend! Not since he lied to me!" She sent the funnels forward while firing the cannon.

"Quess, stop it!" Amuro cried as he dodged her attacks, subtly adjusting his machine's posture to avoid the attacks.

"Go down, go down, go down!" the girl cried, frustrated that she couldn't even scratch her opponent.

"Try to understand!" Amuro pleaded.

"What would YOU understand?!" Quess sobbed. "Stop talking so big!" She renewed her assault, this time adding a five-barreled, wire-guided mega particle gun to the mix. Amuro, however, was quick to come with a means of stopping Quess - he guided his funnels in such a way that instead of protecting the Hi-Nu Gundam, it surrounded the Alpha Azieru.

"I hate this!" she cried as she fired her mega particle gun again, only for it to bounce off, scatter, and strike her mobile armor back.

"With the way you've been using those," Amuro said. "It's amazing that you haven't killed one of your own allies by accident! Like this...you'd even kill your family!"

"I'm not that stupid!" Quess cried.

Amuro grit his teeth when he heard those words - how many foolish mistakes have been made immediately following those words? How many tragedies happened as the result of people overestimating their intelligence?

 _I can't stand this,_ he thought; _We're fighting with our fellow humans because of childish misunderstandings while the Moon looms overhead, ready to crush all life on the Earth! This has to stop...all of this has to stop!_

As Quess tried to break out of her I-Field prison, Amuro let out a silent but desperate prayer.

 _Lalah...please, give me strength! Give me the strength to end this madness before it swallows mankind whole!_

Amuro's desperation and force of will somehow awakened something within the Hi-Nu Gundam, courtesy of the psychoframe. The machine began to glow green in a manner similar to Spiral Energy, but it manifested as twinkling lights that spread out from the machine, enveloping everything in its gentle jade glow.

Suddenly, all across the battlefield, the fighting stopped as everyone's minds were drawn into the light…

The light of the Psycho Field...

* * *

Quess found herself floating in a starry void surrounded by the green lights, though she was still seated. Suddenly, she heard Hathaway's voice in her mind.

"Hey, Quess," he said weakly.

"Hathaway?" she exclaimed, looking around for him.

"Please, don't be angry," he said gently. "It ruins your pretty face."

"Hathaway, you're still alive?!" she said, her rage and sorrow starting to fall away.

"If you're always angry like this, it only makes you suffer more," Hathaway replied, "and it only makes the psycommu's grip on you tighten."

"The psycommu...is controlling _me_?" Quess gasped, her reason starting to return...as did her feelings for the boy.

"I...can't explain it," the Xi Gundam's pilot said. "But you can't lose yourself. If you do...I..." Immediately, Quess realized what a fool she had been...chasing Char when his heart was already out of her reach, and committing to help him in his foolish endeavor.

"Hathaway," she whimpered, "I'm…"

"It's all right," he replied gently. "We're both alive, after all…"

* * *

Elsewhere, Haman and Judau were undergoing a similar experience. When the ZZ Gundam's pilot gazed out at Haman, he could make out vague images surrounding her. As he drew closer and focused his mind, he could see people that he didn't recognize, but sensed what they meant to Haman.

"Haman," he said. "These people...these people are from...your past."

"No, don't you dare peer inside my heart!" Haman screamed. But Judau, determined to understand his opponent and her reasons for fighting, reached to the Titania's pilot. Finally, he saw the side of her that he had sensed all along...the young Haman who wore her hair in pigtails, always seemed to be smiling, and whose eyes shimmered with resolve.

 _It's not like I fight because I like it,_ the young image of Haman said. _Fighting's not a game to me! Those who win the battle and survive have the chance to change the future. But if you lose...it's all over._

Judau couldn't help but be amazed - he could swear that he might have uttered similar words to her not long ago.

 _If I can make this world just a little bit better,_ the young Haman continued. _then I will fight! I'll survive! And I'll win! I won't regret risking my life on the battlefield for that!_

"Father," the real Haman sobbed, "Natalie…Lord Char...I..."

 _So this is what she like when she was my age,_ Judau thought. This was enough for him. Any hatred he still held for Haman was gone. She still had to pay for her crimes, of course, but now he understood where everything had gone wrong in her life.

"You tried so hard to be a grownup back then," he said gently, "that you forgot how to be a kid."

"Curse you, Judau Ashta!" Haman cried bitterly. "You did this to me! You turned me back into a weakling and a fool!"

"It's not weak or foolish!" Judau replied. "It's exactly what Zeon Zum Deikun must have believed!"

"Even so…" the Titania's pilot sniffled.

"If you want," Judau said amicably, opening his arms. "Go ahead and look through my heart." At this, Haman's crying suddenly started to turn into laughter. But it wasn't the maniacal laugh of a bitter tyrant...it was pleasant, almost melodic.

"Oh, Judau," Haman said as tears ran down her face. "I truly understand why I was able to open up to you, why I allowed my emotions to rule my words in your presence!"

Judau looked up, and he saw what Char looked like during the One Year War.

"It's because you're just like Char...my beloved Lord Char..."

* * *

Char, Sayla and Kamille looked around, awestruck at what had happened to them...to think that Amuro had wrought all this.

"This light...is this the power of the Psychoframe?" Char exclaimed.

"Char!" Amuro called out, his voice resonating in Char's mind. He turned around and saw his old rival looming over him, his entire body emanating the green particles.

"Amuro?!" he exclaimed.

"Enough is enough, Char!" the Hi-Nu's pilot said. "Is this how you plan to honor your father's wish?! Do you think Lalah would want this?!"

"I'm doing this because it HAS to be done!" the Nightingale's pilot replied. Amuro shook his head in disappointment.

"Maybe you think so," Amuro said, shrinking so he could speak with Char on even ground. "But I'm not as impatient as you are. I can wait for humanity to learn and grow!"

"That's absurd…" Char grumbled.

"Why are you so arrogant, Char?!" Amuro yelled. "Why do you have to look down on others?! Such behavior can't POSSIBLY be the innovation of mankind your father spoke of!" Char was about to respond when suddenly, a glowing green swan flew out from behind them.

" _Char...that's enough,"_ a voice said in Char's mind as the swan looked at him.

 _Lalah,_ Char gasped.

" _Can't you believe in your sister?"_ Lalah's voice asked. " _In Amuro, who loved me as you did? In Kamille, who believed in you as I did?"_

 _Lalah, I…_

* * *

Janus was angry that he wasn't able to help out, due to Lordgenome's insistence on meeting with him. He was also puzzled as to why the Spiral King wanted to meet him - Granlif was found in his palace, but why was he, its pilot, relevant?

He arrived in a special conference room directly below the bridge. In the center of the room was a long table, and on that table was the container holding Lordgenome's head.

"Well met, Janus Olendra," Lordgenome said through a pair of speakers flanking his jar. "Come closer so that we can better hear each other."

Janus walked around the left side of the table and sat down on the table, momentarily losing his balance as the _Arc Gurren_ shook from something striking its shields.

"Okay, Spiral King...what's so important that you're keeping me from helping everyone stop Axis? If those winged guys show up..."

"I was asked by Rossiu to answer the questions that plague you - for if you fail to understand yourself or your enemy, no power in the infinite realities will be able to grant you victory."

"Fine. So spill it," Janus said.

"I must ask you something first," the biocomputer asked. "Tell me, how far back do your memories go?"

Janus pondered this for a moment. "I dunno...farthest back I can go was when I was twelve. I woke up after falling out of a capsule...only remembering my name and that my parents had died during the war against you...wait, are you really Lordgenome?"

"I am a biocomputer created from his cells, and I contain all of the memories and knowledge he possessed at the moment of his death. If you wish to call me that, you may."

Janus smirked and shook his head. "Let me guess, you know everything about me, don't you?"

"Not quite everything, but enough to answer many of your questions. Still, you catch on quick."

"But first, it's time for you to fill in some holes for me," the young man said. "What happened that day...the day that Mu fell? And your war against the Anti-Spirals? Why did you betray mankind? And what do I have to do with you?"

Lordgenome made the sound of clearing his throat, even though he lacked a throat to speak of. The room suddenly turned dark as he began to project something. It was the same image that Raideen projected before.

"In his hand was hope. The hope of evolution. With enormous strength, the man fought...and learned of despair. You shall be the first to hear my complete tale, for in a way, we are kindred."

Janus watched as the young Lordgenome stood up as a light appeared in the sky, growing brighter with each passing second.

"Like you, I was a wanderer when I was a child - I lived alone, save for the company of my lone friend, Guame. Then one day, I found myself caught up the war between the Mu and Mycenae. But in that battle, the Mu were testing out a new weapon - a weapon capable of hijacking Mycenae's Mechabeasts..."

The light turned into an object, which crashed just a few dozen yards from him.

"A Lagann," Janus exclaimed when he recognized the object.

"So, you know part of it already," the biocomputer said as the young Lordgenome climbed in.

"I know that as you fought, your strength and intelligence grew," Janus said. "Before long, your Lazengann helped Raideen and Zeus defeat the Mycenae and seal them underground."

"That saves me some time, then," Lordgenome said. "The day that Mu died was the day Atik Yomin and the Anti-Spirals made their attack on the Mu civilization, which they had judged to be a threat to the stability of the infinite realities. Their leader fought against Zeus and Raideen...but he was beaten back, at the cost of Zeus turning himself to stone."

"Then came the civilization you made," Granlif's pilot said as he watched the familiar images of Lordgenome's armada, "the one that came after, and waged war for hundreds of years. But then something happened...why did you betray mankind?! Why did you seal the Spirals underground?!"

Just then, the Psycho Field reached the _Arc Gurren_. Janus found himself on the deck of his warship, but standing next to Lordgenome, except now he had his body back - it was one with a muscular, flawlessly chiseled physique and a dark, spiral shaped scar on its chest. He saw the image of a glowing white being with rainbow-colored light wings approaching an adult Lordgenome, whose hair flowed like Nia's.

"Atik Yomin showed me the result of a people like the Mu growing too powerful," Lordgenome explained. The white being extended his arm and showed the younger Spiral King something - a swirling mass and a mouth devouring everything in sight.

"The Spiral Nemesis," Janus gasped.

"You have _his_ memories then?" Lordgenome asked

"Metatron's?" Janus answered; "Of course I do - I've got a fragment of his soul inside me, apparently."

"I was the one who put it there, over twelve thousand years ago," the biocomputer explained. This, however, was news to Janus - so much that he had to catch himself.

"So you're saying…" he gasped. Suddenly, he felt the room shift again. He turned around, and saw a memory image of Lordgenome and Guame watching someone floating in a tube: Janus' twelve-year-old self.

"I said we were kindred because we have both existed for over twelve millennia," Lordgenome's voice said - the one that had its body was staring silently at Janus' younger self.

"But you spent most of that within my castle," the real Lordgenome continued, "inside that capsule you were released from. It is difficult to keep a soul fragment in a material world without implanting it into a living entity. By doing so to you, and then keeping you in cold sleep, I could preserve it until the day it was needed."

"Needed?" Janus asked. "What do you mean needed?"

"At the time, I had no idea," the biocomputer replied. He was silent for a second, then opened his eyes, as if something had just come to him.

"The very first question Nia ever asked me was about you, the boy I kept in a capsule." Just then, he saw a very young Nia wander into the room, and started to silently ask her father about the boy in the tube.

"After that, she continued to question me...until finally, I had enough of her, and cast her out."

"You…" Janus said, clenching his fist.

"I thought it best that she remain ignorant to the outside world at the time, lest she awaken as the messenger of the Anti-Spiral," Lordgenome explained. "This world could have become a very different place if I had been a little more tolerant of her."

Janus relaxed again.

"As for you, you must realize that Metatron is a being who has existed for time beyond imagining. Perhaps the fact that you have a fragment of his soul is part of some long-range plan I never learned of...or perhaps, he hoped to one day stop himself."

The biocomputer smirked a bit.

"Seeing you here, and learning of your exploits with Granlif makes me...optimistic of that second possibility."

Janus sighed and shook his head.

"I guess we can contemplate that later," he said. "Right now, we still have Axis and the moon to deal with."

"Yes," the disembodied head of the Spiral King said grimly. "The activation of the Human Extermination System is at hand. Ten million people have gathered across the Earth Sphere to watch Domon Kasshu officially claim the title...the Gundam above all other Gundams...the end of all battles."

* * *

Domon couldn't help but feel bad that he was standing on this parade float, given a hero's welcome not unlike the one he had received in Kamina City. Ever since he had nearly killed his master, and forced Rain to fight he had wondered what he had really accomplished.

He remembered the talk Master Asia had with him the day that he revealed the secrets of the Sekiha Tenkyoken...that the Gundam Fight was nothing more than a diversion, a sport made to serve as the ideal war while the Federation waged real war on Zeon - a deep act of hypocrisy.

And meanwhile, most of his friends were up in space, probably fighting to stop Char Aznable's mad ambition...even his master.

"This is a joke," Domon mumbled. "I'm gonna get the others and head up to space. Besides...who knows what plans Wong has for the Devil Gundam..."

He felt the Shuffle Crest on his hand pulse and thrum, as if telling him to follow his instincts. As if to confirm it, he looked up and saw the immense Psycho Field that Amuro was generating.

The hatch on his machine opened up as if in response to his thoughts, and he got inside to start up God Gundam. As its engine roared, he waited for the shocked and panicked crowd to scatter a safe distance away before taking off.

As Domon flew towards the space port, he spotted the Gundams of his fellow Shuffle Alliance members, as well as the Rising Gundam, waiting near a familiar-looking vessel - the Neo-Russian ship that he had encountered in one of his earlier matches with Argo.

"Right on schedule," George said from within the cockpit of Gundam Rose.

"Yeah, we knew you couldn't resist one more rumble, bro!" Sai Saici added. "We're all ready to head out to space!"

"Hurry up, man!" Chibodee called out.

"We don't have much time until the Devil Gundam awakens," Argo said. "I'm sure your Shuffle Crest has been warning you about that."

"What?!" Domon exclaimed when he heard that. "Hang on, I'll be right there!"

* * *

As the Psycho Field faded away, Char and Amuro hovered in front of each other, with the latter waiting for Char's response, as did Sayla and Kamille.

"Fine," the Red Comet said, "I'll cease the operation."

"Brother…" Sayla gasped happily, glad to see that her brother had finally come to his senses.

"At least, that's what I'd like to say," Char added, "but it looks like Axis has passed the point of no return. In a matter of moments, it will..."

"Lord Char!" a Neo Zeon operator called out to him. "Axis has stopped moving entirely!"

"What?!" Char exclaimed. He looked over in the direction of the asteroid, which had indeed ceased moving, and was instead hovering just inside of orbit. Just then, a wicked laughter resonated in everyone's minds as a pair of sinister eyes appeared on the side of Axis...

* * *

 _Woooooo! That was really a whopper to write! But the fun isn't over yet! Here's the previews for the next chapter pairs:_

 _-It seems that Bastion Cross was just a decoy - Gimlet used them to steal something valuable from Chasseur's headquarters...the mysterious Q-Parts! Now, DREAM must scramble to get them back before Gimlet escapes and delivers them to BioNet! Can they get them back, or will someone unexpected snatch defeat from the jaws of victory?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 64 (Tara): Grand Melee in Paris! The Stolen Q-Parts!**_

 _-It seems that Wong is not dead - indeed, he has become one with the Devil Gundam, and plans to turn the Earth into a world of endless conflict, just as he, Gym Ghingnham, and the Demon Tribe wish! Can the factions of the Universal Century put aside their differences and unite as one to defeat the colossal menace?! Find out in the epic conclusion to_ Mobile Fighter G Gundam _in_ _ **Chapter 64 (Janus): Falling Sky! Desperate Struggle For Survival! (Part 2)**_


	100. Chapter 64 Tara

_Wow, 100 chapters already...and we're still only about 60% of the way through the fic! Anyway, awesomeness will be due on this side soon enough. We have to get set up for THOSE events first, after all…_

* * *

 **Chapter 64 (Tara) - Grand Melee in Paris! The Stolen Q-Parts!**

With the arrival of the Gimlet Emperor, things were starting to turn against DREAM. In addition to the forces of Bastion Cross, new forces arrived, bursting from out of the river. This wave was a mix of Strike Daggers, Knightmare Frames...and even Mechabeasts.

"Geez, these goons even got their mitts on Dr. Hell's old junk?!" Shinobu added as Dancougar readied its blade. "That may be, but we'll scrap 'em all the same!"

"Hey, Guy! You might wanna do that Final Fusion thing you do!" Suzaku called out.

"I can't...not without the approval of the chairman of the UFN!" Guy replied; "That was part of the charter!"

"What?!" Suzaku exclaimed. "You're kidding, right?!"

"Doh-ho-ho-ho!" Gimlet laughed as he jumped into the air and prepared to come down on GaoFar; "You fools and your politics...this is what you get!"

* * *

Inside a secret base hidden from any prying eyes - even GGG's spy satellites - a tall robotic figure with numerous tubes and pipes that resembled gun turrets on various places on his body watched as a gigantic white Evangelion that resembled Unit-02 started up. The Evangelion had a pair of large, vulture-like wings on its back, but they had turbojet engines of sorts on the tips. In its right hand was a lance with a cross-shaped tip.

Just then, a black hologram of Seele member 01's monolith appeared on a project just behind the robot.

"Professor Moebius," the monolith said. The pipe-covered robot gasped and whirled around.

"Oh! Please don't startle me like that!" Moebius exclaimed. "You know how easily I get sucked into my work!" The white Evangelion looked down at Moebius and the monolith.

"How is the Seventh Child progressing?" Member 01 asked.

"Her physical enhancements are already complete," Moebius said, "and we're just putting her mental conditioning through the final checks now. You wanted her to synchronize with an Evangelion, no?"

"Indeed," 01 replied. "If she cannot, then she is useless to us."

"Then I'm pleased to report that she passed her sync test with flying colors!" Moebius said eagerly, rubbing his hand against what seemed to be an oversized revolver attached to his left arm. "She can control Evangelion Heurtebize as if it were her own body!" He then turned to a screen next to him. On it was the image of Hikari Horaki, wearing a black plugsuit with white accents. Her eyes were devoid of the light typical of a person with all their faculties, though her pupils now were blood-red.

"All right, little one," Moebius said to her as he pressed a button on the console. "Show us what you and that Eva can do!" Without hesitation, she made Evangelion Heurtebize enter a fighting stance as a Strike Dagger and a GINN marched into the huge chamber and opened fire. With grace and skill rivaling even Asuka, Hikari dodged past the beam and machine gun fire before jamming her spear into the Strike Dagger and then slashing through it, cutting the GINN in half. The whole clash took less than five seconds to resolve.

"Isn't she marvelous?!" Moebius swooned. "I dare say she's my finest work!"

"And she will not betray us?" 01 asked.

"I assure you," the BioNet scientist said confidently, "BioNet learned from the mistakes we made during the Combat Coordinator project. The loyalty of this one to you is assured...go ahead, give an order, any order."

01 was silent for a second, and then gave the order.

"Seventh Child," the leader of Seele commanded, "eliminate Professor Moebius."

Moebius would have looked gravely alarmed if he had any way of making facial expressions. But before the robotic professor could even protest, Heurtebize's spear pierced through him, reducing whatever organic parts remained to a bloody paste.

"Objective complete," Hikari said in a monotone.

* * *

"Chairman Sumeragi...please!" said Kazuo Ushiyama, one of the operators aboard GGG's Orbit Base. "You must approve Final Fusion!"

Kaguya's image was on a video screen, so she could survey the base and its operations. Just as Guy had said, the UFN charter had a clause stating that GGG had to get the approval of the UFN chair before using GaoGaiGar or any of its major weapons. Unfortunately, it was an idea that Kaguya wasn't terribly fond of either. She knew full well that GGG would never request approval for Final Fusion lightly, and it was always worth approving.

"Okay...go ahead!" Kaguya said.

"Um...we can't initiate the Final Fusion program without your STAMP of approval, Miss Chairman," Kousuke replied.

Kaguya, with an annoyed frown, picked up a stamper on her desk, and looked at the console at her right.

"This thing?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Kazuo replied.

"Okay then..." Kaguya said, taking a deep breath. "FINAL FUSION...OPERATION APPROVED!"

She dramatically slammed the stamp on the console, marking it with the logo of the UFN, a dove superimposed on a globe. A split second later, the signal was sent.

"Utsugi, it's all you!" Geki Hyuuma called out.

"Roger!" Mikoto said as she prepared the final commands. "Final Fusion...Program..."

She paused for a second to pray for everyone's safety before raising her hand to smash the crystal.

 **"...DRIIIIVE!"**

She smashed the glass window, sending the signal for GaoFar and its new GaoMachines to initiate Final Fusion.

"Hey, you're pretty good, Chairman!" Geki said to Kaguya with a grin. "You could be the next Chief Taiga!"

* * *

Shinji burst into his father's office, his eyes burning with hatred and rage, while Misato followed close behind. Of course, the head of Nerv was so engrossed in paper on the far end of the obscenely large chamber. Only when the two approached the man's desk did he finally take notice.

"Father...what are you doing with that...that THING?!" Shinji said angrily.

Gendo didn't reply.

"Stop ignoring me!" Shinji yelled. "Tell me what's going on! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Again, Gendo didn't reply.

"ANSWER ME!" Shinji screamed.

Yet again, Gendo didn't reply.

In a fit of rage and hatred, Shinji lunged at Gendo, cracking one of the lenses of his sunglasses with a single punch, and then pounced on him, trying to wrestle him to the ground and beat the truth out of him. Even Misato, who had lost her parents to the Second Impact, wasn't willing to go quite that far, and managed to yank Shinji off of him, which allowed him to call for additional security, which came promptly and subdued Shinji, placing handcuffs on him.

As he laid there on the ground, Shinji realized that he couldn't take it anymore. He had grown to believe in his father's purpose...yet after seeing that abomination hanging from the wall, the boy lost all faith in him, and he was losing faith in his friends in DREAM as well. What were they not telling him? Was he as much their tool as he was his father's?

Worse, the three people who ever genuinely cared for him - Nunnally, Kaworu and Rei - were gone to him. Nunnally had turned away from him, while Kaworu had betrayed him. As for Rei, well, he wasn't one hundred percent sure of whether she cared.

Finally, one of the security guards pulled Shinji up. Gendo adjusted his glasses.

"Entering a restricted area without the proper clearance...defying orders...and now assaulting a superior officer," Shinji's father said. "All of these are grave offenses, Shinji. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I quit," Shinji replied without a hint of emotion in his voice. "I don't want to ever pilot an EVA again."

"Very well," his father replied after a moment of silence. "If that's the case, then leave." As Shinji began to walk away, Gendo spoke to him again.

"I'd have thought your time with those ships would have given you some perspective...but it seems you'll never grow up."

Shinji couldn't bring himself to look at his traitor of a parent. But he did stop to answer him. "I can't grow up if I can't understand how you adults think." Once Shinji was gone, he turned to Misato.

"Katsuragi," the head of Nerv said as he stood up and popped the broken lens out of the frame of his shades. "It may not be easy for you, but try to forget what you saw in there."

"Yes sir," she replied. Of course, even now her own mind was filling with doubts as to what the true purpose of Nerv was. Without another word, Misato continued toward the door and left the room. Once the two had left, Gendo closed his eyes, and sat for a moment in silence.

"You have done the right thing, Gendo Ikari," a voice he recognized echoed through the room suddenly. "Now we are one step closer to Human Instrumentality."

"Yes," the head of Nerv said. "That we are...Charles."

* * *

Back in Paris, Gimlet was pounding GaoFar while Suzaku desperately tried to help his ally out. Meanwhile, the other members of DREAM were busy wiping out the remaining forces. Once Gai Murakumo had gotten a moment, he saw Guy Shishioh having trouble.

"I'll go help Guy Shishioh," he said, switching the Tactical Arms to its sword mode. "It looks like he could use a hand."

"No prob, bro!" Lowe replied. "We've got things here."

The Astray Blue Frame rushed in the direction of the battle between Gimlet Emperor and GaoFar. He sprang his Gundam upward and came down on Gimlet, cleaving off one of its arms, allowing the GGG mech to back off a bit and prepare for Final Fusion.

"Long time no see, Gimlet," Gai said.

"Oh-ho! If it isn't the escaped Combat Coordinator we made for Blue Cosmos!" Gimlet said with almost sadistic glee. "You've been quite a bad boy, defying your creators! That just won't do! Listen, I'll play with you later...right now, I have a meddlesome cyborg to fin..."

 **"FINAL...FUUUUSIOOOOON!"**

"Oh, this won't do at all..." Gimlet grumbled. Suddenly, the stealth bomber GaoMachine zipped by, followed closely by the bullet train. The drill tank burrowed from below, knocking Gimlet Emperor over. Gai tried to deal a quick coup de grace, but the BioNet robot struck the Astray Blue with its fist, sending it skidding away, even while GaoFar underwent Final Fusion.

 **"GAO...FIGH...GAAAAAR!"**

"Gai Murakumo!" Guy called out. "Thank you for your assistance!"

"I have my own issues with this guy," the Combat Coordinator said.

"Then let's take him down together!" the cyborg replied; "Stall him for a little longer!"

GaoFighGar rocketed upward, allowing Guy to spot the Gatling Driver coming his way.

"Well, looks like you're scrap now, Gimlet," the Astray Blue's pilot said, readying its sword. "But I'm not even going to let Shishioh finish you off." He rushed forward and made three swift slashes, and then a fourth heavy slash, cutting Gimlet Emperor to pieces. But the parts immediately reformed into a somewhat different shape.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Gimlet laughed as he raised its arm to the sky; "Through the arrangement of its parts, this Gimlet Emperor possesses twenty-three different special abilities! Now, I shall show you special ability number seven... **BUSTER RAINSTORM!** "

Gimlet fired a barrage of energy spheres that flew high, then came down like a deluge of energy, hammering Gai, who was barely able to shield himself.

"Is that all, Combat Coordinator?" the BioNet robot cackled; "Then perish in the face of special ability number ten... **DIAMOND DEMOLISHER!** "

 **"GATLING DRIVEEEEERRR!"**

GaoFighGar struck the ground with its tool. Just as it did before, the ground opened up beneath Gimlet and Gai, dropping them both into a deep, circular arena-like pit, which was formed by bending the space around it to create an area where no collateral damage could be caused by the battle.

Gai joined Guy as the fighting mechanoid landed, now ready to go all out against their opponent.

"So this is the famous Dividing Field," Gimlet said as Gimlet Emperor got to its feet and arranged its parts again. "However, this WILL be the last time you foil our plans! Now, face the wrath of special ability number one... **EXPLOSION BEAM!** "

"You're right about that," Guy quipped. **"PROTECT WALL!"**

GaoFighGar raised its left hand, creating a barrier in front of it, which absorbed the beam. Gai smirked and switched the Tactical Arms to its machine gun mode. He then opened fire, punching many holes in Gimlet Emperor. GaoFighGar then manipulated the energy so it formed into a pentagram symbol, and sent it back at the damaged BioNet machine, smashing it to bits.

"But wait, there's more!" Gimlet declared, reforming his machine into a form that had a pair of large electrical antennae on its shoulders; "Have a sample of special ability number two... **COLOSSAL COMBUSTIBLE!** "

 **"BROKEN...PHANTOOOOOOM!"**

GaoFighGar unleashed the rocket punch once more, punching a single huge hole in its body. It exploded once more, only to revert to the bunch of bladed wheels from before.

"Oh no, this isn't good at all! Retreeeeaaat!"

The numerous bladed wheels retreated, but suddenly were struck by a Gravity Blast and sent crashing to the ground, still in the arena.

"I can't let you do that, Gimlet," Ruri said in her deadpan manner.

"Looks like your luck just ran out," Renais said, while leaning against AnRyu. The rest of DREAM had just finished off the second wave of reinforcements and came to help out. All Gimlet could do was babble incoherently.

"Guy, finish him off!" Akito yelled.

"Yeah! Smash that robot menace!" Jiro called out.

"GOLDYMARG!" Guy cried out.

"Yeah! Another minute and I would have gone nuts!" the tank bot bellowed excitedly.

* * *

"What? You need ANOTHER approval?!" Kaguya exclaimed when she was contacted again by Orbit Base. "What do you need me to approve THIS time?!"

"We need you to approve usage of the Goldion Hammer!" Kousuke replied.

"Hang on, what was the activating mechanism again?"

Kazuo sighed. "It's a card with GGG's symbol on it. Press the green button in the top corner and the key will pop out."

Kaguya searched through her desk drawer and found said card, which ejected the key, just as Kazuo said. She looked down on the console, and saw a lock just like the one on Orbit Base.

"Okay, now I guess I stick in this thingamajig here, right?"

"Yes! Please, hurry!" Mikoto cried, desperate to see this battle over with.

"Don't forget to turn it clockwise, Chairman!" Geki added.

Kaguya grinned. Eager to mimic Chief Taiga again, she dramatically raised the key over her head.

 **"GOLDION HAMMER...OPERATION, APPROVED!"**

She stuck the key into the slot and turned it, sending the approval signal.

"Utsugi!" Geki called out. Mikoto pulled out the card like she always did.

"Right! Goldion Hammer...safety device...RELEEEEASE!"

* * *

Goldymarg rocketed down from the sky, and changed into the Marg Hand and Goldion Hammer while the parts of Gimlet Emperor desperate changed into another form - a tank of sorts with its arms serving as gigantic missiles.

"S-special ability n-number nineteen," the BioNet machine stammered, "SUBSTANCE EXCUSEZ-MOI!" The two missiles fired at GaoFighGar.

"Wow...and I though Izumi was lame," Cagalli quipped, knowing full well that Gimlet was as good as beaten, especia GaoFighGar was able to turn one of the missiles into light with a swing of the Goldion Hammer, while Gai slashed the other in twain. Gimlet cowered a bit as Guy prepared to deal with him in the same way he extracted Zonder Cores.

 **"HAMMER...HELL!"**

Guy drove the nail into Gimlet Emperor's head.

 **"HAMMER...HEAVEN!"**

Guy pried out the nail, and the BioNet robot with it.

"This won't do at aaaaall!" Gimlet cried out, still delirious even as he and the Q-Parts, a mysterious black polyhedron, lay in GaoFighGar's open hand.

 **"HIKARI NI NAREEEEE!"**

Guy struck Gimlet Emperor with the Goldion Hammer, turning it into light with a spectacular flash and finally bringing the battle to an end.

After a few seconds, Gimlet sat up, still and immediately began begging.

"Please! I won't do it anymore! Just spare me! Save meeee..."

Suddenly, alarms started going off on the _Nadesico_.

"Incoming Boson Jump signals..." Ruri said, surprised at this unusual development.

"What?!" Yurika exclaimed.

As Gimlet started to crawl away, another mech appeared and snatched Gimlet and the Q-Parts right out of GaoFighGar's hand before Boson Jumping away. It was a red machine that looked like a cross between an Aestivalis and the Gekigan-type machines used by the Jovians. About a dozen similar machines appeared, along with a force of unmanned Battas roughly twice that number.

"Jovians?!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"No...the Martian Successors!" Jiro said with a scowl, recognizing the red enemy mech and its tan lookalikes.

"You know these things, Gai?" Ruri said. "There's no data in any of Omoikane's systems about those models."

"Yes...these are the same villains who kidnapped the Captain and Akito in the timeline I returned from, and who you had stopped!"

"Give that back!" Guy cried as GaoFighGar lunged at the red mech. But he couldn't even touch it...the Martian Successor machine Boson Jumped away and reappeared high above them.

"And that makes two sets of Q-Parts..." its pilot said in a sinister voice, holding the black polyhedron in its fingers. "Muzuru squadron...I leave the rest to you."

With that, the red Martian Successor mech disappeared, Boson Jumped to who knows where. The tan Martian Successor mechs charged in, with the Battas close at hand.

"Careful, guys," Jiro warned them. "These guys are ten cuts above the Jovians we've had to deal with!"

"Heh, no problem," Lowe quipped. "Nothing ol' Red and I can't handle! Let's go, everyone!"

The Astray Red Frame zoomed forward, katana keened to strike the Martian Successor units down...

* * *

Kusakabe sat patiently in his office in the Jovian base on Mars, which surrounded the ruins. The last remnants of the Jovian military, all loyal to him, were serving as soldiers in the army of the Martian Successors. He had sent one of his new commanders on an important mission to retrieve something he needed to fully draw out the power within the ruins.

And soon enough, said commander walked through the door. He removed his helmet, reveal a head of short but mussy brown hair. He also had red eyes with one iris distinctly larger than the other.

"Admiral...I have returned," the commander said.

"Did you secure the Q-Parts, Hokushin?" Kusakabe asked. The Martian Successor smirked and placed the black relic on his leader's desk.

"Good work. With this and the Q-Parts we discovered in these very ruins, that gives us control of half of the Q-Parts."

"And all you needed was one of the set to breach the walls of time and space to save me from my fate," Hokushin replied. "I can only imagine what will happen once we obtain all four..."

Kusakabe chuckled under his breath.

* * *

Shinji walked slowly back to school, thinking about everything that had just transpired. In the span of a half-hour, he had seen Nerv's darkest secret, attacked his father, and quit the only thing that ever gave him a purpose. He had been stripped of his Nerv ID, and given a summary of what would happen if he revealed anything to those not involved with the project.

Not that he planned to.

 _I need to cut it out,_ he thought. _Just stopping thinking about Dad. I'd always hated him...he cast me aside after Mom died. I never thought I'd feel anything good for him again._

 _But then, that day...the day he asked me to be a pilot...I'd be wishing, somewhere in my heart, to be accepted by him someday._

 _I need to stopping wishing._

Suddenly, he heard the beeping of a horn. He looked over and saw Kaji pull up next to him in a convertible.

"What's up, man?" Kaji said in a friendly tone. "You keep walking around in a daze like that, and you'll get run over!"

"Mr. Kaji…" Shinji said, a little surprised to see someone from Nerv still wanting to speak with him.

"How about I give you a lift back to school?" the man asked as he patted the passenger seat. "It's Ashford Academy, right?"

"Um...sure," Shinji said as he walked to the other side, opened the door and sat in the seat. Once Kaji ensured that the boy had his seatbelt on, he drove off.

"I wanted to talk with you for a while," the spy said, "so let's take a scenic route." He turned off the main road. Shinji wondered what Kaji wanted - was it more about that strange giant in the secure area?

"So...Nerv," Kaji began, "it's a special agency chartered under the Earth Alliance, right? A defense organization created to combat a barely-understood enemy, the 'Angels'."

"That's the basics," Shinji said. "There's also something about preventing a future 'Third Impact'. Even DREAM knows about that...Misato told us." Kaji nodded - that saved him a little explaining.

"So, here's my question," he said. "Why are the Angels appearing in such rapid succession, so close to the Tokyo Settlement? And why are the only things that can combat them based there?"

"Except Shin Getter Robo destroyed the Eighth Angel," Shinji corrected him. Kaji sighed, deciding to take a slightly different approach.

"...'But of that day and hour knoweth no man','' the spy said. "That sound familiar?"

"It's a passage from the Book of Eden Vital that my aunt and uncle made me read," Shinji replied. "What about it?"

"Your father knew," Kaji said grimly as he turned right so they were driving next to a park. "And I have reason to believe that he's been setting this up from the beginning...because he has the whole scenario laid out before him."

Shinji shook his head - he had no idea what Kaji was going on about.

"You remember the Second Impact in 180?" Kaji then asked.

"Why is this all important?!" the former pilot of Evangelion Unit-01 said, still entirely confused. Kaji sighed, and decided to just be direct about it.

"Seele," he said bluntly. "That's the name of the organization behind your father. They're a secret society...some say they've been around for hundreds, even thousands of years. They paid for Nerv...built it. Not only that, but they've got a stake in every major organization in the Earth Sphere, including Britannia's state religion."

This startled Shinji.

"Seele possesses a relic called 'The Secret Dead Sea Scrolls'," Kaji continued, seeing that he had the boy's full attention. "It serves as their holy book, among other things. If what I've discovered is true, then the entire history of the human race in this world is written there...past, present and future."

 _The past, present...and FUTURE?!_ Shinji thought. _Just who ARE these guys?!_

"Seele, working with your father," the spy continued, nearly drifting around a turn, "is laying out some sort of plan based on those prophecies - and they're likely getting help from Atik Yomin. But I honestly can't figure out if your old man's using or being used by them, though."

 _Atik Yomin...those winged guys,_ Shinji thought, clearly recalling the battle against Ramiel.

"But there's one thing for sure," Kaji said, "the battles against the Angels, and all the other enemies DREAM faced thus far, are only the beginning." But as he finished, Shinji suddenly turned and glared at him.

"But why are you telling ME this?!" he ranted. "I quit today, so it really doesn't make any difference!"

"You're wrong," the spy replied. "You not only have a right, but a _duty_ to know. After all, you are the child of Dr. Yui Ikari, who created the Evangelion series and - in a way - Gendo Ikari as well."

Shinji was understandably dumbfounded - his mother created the Evangelions?

"Mom?" he gasped. "She...no...she was just a normal mom, until the day she...died." Kaji's driving had now gotten them within several blocks of Ashford.

"No, you must have seen it with your own eyes," Kaji said, "the moment your mother vanished. You're just shutting the painful memory away...keeping it out of conscious thought."

Suddenly, without realizing it at first, Shinji recalled that terrible moment - watching his mother enter into the colossus, and then for chaos to break out as his mother's lifesigns suddenly disappeared. The sound of Shinji hyperventilating was all Kaji needed to hear.

"You mustn't look away from the truth," he said, "no matter how painful it may be." Suddenly, Shinji grabbed his head, as if his head was in pain.

"Stop! Stop the car!" he cried. Kaji immediately slammed on the brakes, and then pulled over - they were now within a block. Ashford.

"I'm real sorry," the man apologized; "I didn't mean to force you." But Shinji was shaking his head, a look of angered delirium in his eyes.

"...'I mustn't look away from the truth'?" Shinji said in a half-chuckle, half-sob. "That's easy for you to say...but I can't do that! That's not how I've lived my life!" He unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Shinji…" Kaji said, trying to grab Shinji as he stepped out of the car.

"You don't understand!" the boy shouted; "I've never cared about the truth! It's too...too large a burden for me to shoulder!" With that, he started down the sidewalk as fast as he could.

"Shinji, wait!" Kaji cried, but he could only watch helplessly as Shinji entered the gates of Ashford. He grimaced, and slammed his fist into the gear shift...

* * *

Even Final Dancougar, GaoFighGar and Lifthrasir Titania were having trouble with the Martian Successor mechs. Their ability to Boson Jump with ease made them difficult to hit, while their powerful Distortion Fields made their defenses difficult to pierce. Even the Battas, usually easy pickings for seasoned pilots, were proving to be problematic.

For Cagalli, they were especially troublesome - she still wasn't completely used to using the IWSP, and such agile targets made it even more difficult for her to aim.

"Damn it...I'm just not cut out for this..." she growled through clenched teeth. To make matters worse for her, one of the Muzurus Boson Jumped close to her and raised its staff, looking to skewer the Strike Rouge. Suddenly, Lowe's words played back in her mind.

 _"...If your old man didn't believe you'd use it well, he wouldn't have given it to you..."_

 _No...I can't..._ Cagalli thought; I _can't let them down! If I die here..._

Suddenly, just like Kira and Athrun, her mind suddenly entered a state of extreme clarity, as if everything around her was more vivid. Her yellow eyes dulled and her pupils contracted.

Without even fully thinking, she dodged the Martian Successor's attack, and then fired both railguns. The high-speed bullets were somehow able to pierce the Distortion Field and destroy the enemy in one shot.

She then focused her sights on the other Muruzus, taking aim with ease and firing, doing the same thing, except from a much greater distance, allowing her companions to deal with the rest quickly.

When Akito saw the one targeting him stagger, he pulled out his Aestivalis' knife and jammed it into its head, destroying the mech in one solid hit; meanwhile, Tara dealt with hers with a quick blade tonfa combo attack; Guy smashed his attacker with GaoFighGar's fists.

As soon as the last of them fell, the few remaining Battas retreated via Boson Jump. The blonde-haired girl breathed heavily as the Strike Rouge hovered there, rail guns smoking.

"Holy cow, when did our little princess learn how to do THAT?!" Masato exclaimed. "And in her first time piloting a mobile suit, no less!"

"Hey, Cagalli, that was wild!" Lowe said, opening a video channel with her. But then he saw the way her eyes looked - they were exactly how the theory described them.

This girl had just become the first Natural to awaken that state of mind, a state only three others, all Coordinators, were capable of entering...

SEED mode.

* * *

"Basara's been kidnapped?!" Yurika exclaimed when she heard the news from Max Jenius and Exsedol soon after returning. "But who would do such a thing? There's no one on Macross that doesn't love him, right?"

"And why didn't you notify us sooner?" Zero added. "We already have a situation to deal with on Mars...a rogue group of Jovians called the Martian Successors now possesses two of the four known sets of Q-Parts, and still control the ruins on there as well!"

"Basara has been known to leave Macross entirely on his own without letting anyone know," Max replied. "So we assumed he would return. But when we found his Variable Fighter still in the hangar, we concluded that a Protodevlin must have kidnapped him."

"Yes," Gamlin added. "We have to rescue him as soon as possible!"

"As valuable as Basara Nekki is to our efforts," Murrue said grimly. "We can't just drop everything to go find him when those rogue Jovians could mount a full-scale invasion of the Earth Sphere at any moment! There's also ZAFT's recent alliance with the Vega Empire to consider, as well as what the Earth Alliance...or rather, Blue Cosmos...plans to do next."

"Yes, you do have a lot on your hands, don't you?" the Zentradi said. "Well, perhaps you'll reconsider when I tell you that the Protodevlin have been massing their troops on Mars as well. It's not unlikely that Basara is there as well."

"Ah, that changes things," Yurika said. "That means we can deal with those mean old Martian Successors AND rescue Basara Nekki in one fell swoop! It's perfect!"

"But we can't all go," Mu chimed in. "One vessel ought to stay behind and keep an eye on things in the Earth Sphere."

"The _Ikaruga_ will take up that role," Zero said. "There are also matters involving Britannia we can deal with now that Emperor Charles is absent. "

"Yes, like installing Princess Euphemia as the new ruler of the empire," Diethard said with a small chuckle. "With the majority of their forces in Area 11, we can lay siege to Pendragon and..."

"We will do no such thing," Zero said in cold disagreement. "Not while diplomatic options remain open. To use military force without exhausting all other peaceful options beforehand would be the pinnacle of hypocrisy for us."

"Yes, and it would make it nigh-impossible for the people to accept Euphemia as their ruler," Tohdoh added. "Besides, I doubt the princess would go along with it, either. Just forget about it for now."

Diethard sighed. "Very well."

* * *

It wasn't often that the Galeorea Comet made a pass by the Earth...only once every eight years. Even with the looming battle with the Martian Successors and Protodevlin on their minds, Mikoto and Guy managed to find a moment of respite to watch the comet go by.

"Guy...do you remember?" Mikoto said as she looked up at the comet streaking across the sky. "We were on this exact same spot watching this very comet go by when you told me you wanted to be an astronaut."

"Yeah," the cyborg replied. "Speaking of which, on the day of the entry exam you gave me this..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a charm locket with a picture of a younger Mikoto surrounded by pink cartoon bunnies.

"I've survived all this time thanks to you and your gift," he continued.

Mikoto smiled and shook her head.

"No...I should thank you," she said, moved to tears by the sincerity in Guy's words' "It's because you came back that I gained the courage to go on living after my parents died."

The two sat in silence for a few seconds, unsure of what to say next.

"Guy?" the GGG operator said meekly after that moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah?"

"I...want to stay by your side forever...there's no one else I'd rather come back to..."

But out of the blue, Mikoto began to feel faint, while simultaneously feeling a violent pain in her head. She collapsed, her head plopping into Guy's lap.

"Mikoto!" Guy exclaimed, shocked to see his beloved suddenly unwell. He picked up the unconscious girl and quickly began to contact Orbit Base for help...

* * *

Shinji was back at Ashford Academy, lying on the bed in his room, quietly doing his homework. At last, he would have a remotely normal life again. Even if he knew that his father would never speak to him again, the boy didn't care. Being alone was just fine, at least in his mind.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted when heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he called out, only lifting his head towards the door.

"Shinji? It's me."

He recognized the voice - it was Rei. He wondered what she would want - the girl was supposed to be off playing lapdog to his father. Regardless, without Nunnally or Lelouch around, Rei was the only person left he could really make himself talk to.

He rolled out of bed and opened the door. Sure enough, Rei stood there a very concerned look on her face while nervously cradling a tangerine in her hands. The fact that Rei had any expression besides her vacant, empty stare was a surprise to the former Evangelion pilot, even though he had seen her smile before. Shinji let her inside, and he sat down on his bed, while she remained standing.

"Shinji...I...I heard about what happened," the pilot of Unit 00 said nervously.

"Oh, so you came to rub it in my face?" the boy said coldly, immediately turning away from Rei and lying on his side, facing away from her.

"No," Rei replied, rolling the fruit around in her hands as she got closer. "I...I want to help you. I'll explain everything to..."

"Don't bother," Shinji interrupted her dismissively. "I never want anything to do with Evangelions, Nerv or DREAM ever again."

"Do you reject me as well?" Rei said, nervously peeling the tangerine as her heart trembled with fear. "You're closing your heart to me?"

"What do you need ME for?" Shinji said with a laugh. "You have your big bro Janus. You can be with him when he gets back...and you have my dad, too. He cares more about you than he does me. I'm just garbage."

Seeing her dear friend berate himself like this only filled Rei with greater sadness and fear. She felt that she only had room for one person in her heart, and that person was Shinji. To be rejected like this only made her afraid of being alone again. She tried to speak those three words that even normal people have trouble saying...but she couldn't summon the courage to do it. Even hugging him would do no good in her mind.

The best Rei could do was offer Shinji a bite of her tangerine, gently holding it up to his face. As if to make his rejection even clearer, he swatted the fruit out of her hand, causing it to land on the floor.

The pilot of Unit 00 hung her head and opened the door to leave the room of the only person she had ever had feelings of affection for, sobbing quietly as she did. She didn't even bother to pick up the fallen tangerine...

* * *

Mikoto groaned and cried out in agony, her eyes rolled back in her head, and her back arched in a completely inhuman way - as if she was possessed. Ever since arriving at Orbit Base, her condition continued deteriorating, despite of all tests showing no apparent physical problems whatsoever with her. But seeing her now, there was no way anyone could deny that Mikoto Utsugi was being affected by something.

Guy, upon hearing her shriek hurried to her side and reached out to her. But she then grabbed his wrist, immediately causing Guy to feel faint, as the energy from his G-Stone was being sucked right out of his body. After several seconds she released her grip, making him drop to the floor.

"Damn it...my power..." he grunted. "How did she..."

Mikoto let out another scream of agony and terror as her back arched even more, the tips of her toes and the top of her head supporting her body. Before she could even consider what was happening, she felt her mind begin to fall apart even as she levitated herself upright and went through a lightning quick transformation.

When Guy managed to get to his feet, he saw what his beloved had become - a feminine-looking golden android with extremely long hair-like extensions from its head, a pair of huge eyes resembling those of a butterfly and several gaps in her joints that revealed wires. Gold sparkles seemed to fill the very air around her.

As it turned out, Mikoto was indeed possessed by something.

"...ZONDERRRRR!"

Suddenly, a Threshold opened beneath her and she disappeared into it…

* * *

 _So...the new Zonder species finally woke up. Took it long enough._

 _Yeah, we need it to stall those meddlers long enough for the Martian Successors to mass their army...and that will require Kusakabe to figure out the full potential of the Q-Parts before THEY figure out that he has them._

 _Do you think a man like him can be trusted with that kind of power?_

 _Of course not; They're humans too, after all. We just wait for Kusakabe to take care of the ships, then obliterate him and take control of the ruins ourselves._

 _But what if the new Zonder species isn't victorious, and DREAM reaches Mars before he's ready? For all its power, it's still only one entity._

 _No...the timing of the new Zonder species' awakening is perfect - the Tenth Angel will soon to make its appearance as well..._

 _Oh-ho! Very cunning, Lord Metatron!_

 _With Z-Master's final surprise and the Arm of God working side-by-side, DREAM won't last long. Even if they do somehow manage to win, we'll still have all the vital components required to open the Door..._

* * *

 _Sorry if this one's a bit short-ish...the next Tara chapter will definitely be a big one! Until next time, mecha fans!_


	101. Chapter 64 Janus

_Time to bring_ G Gundam _on home! It's already a substantial chapter, but let's see what else we can add!_

* * *

 **Chapter 66 (Janus) - Falling Sky! Desperate Struggle For Survival! (Part 2)**

The battling forces of DREAM and Neo Zeon suddenly ceased their fighting when they heard the sound of laughter somehow echo through the void of space. Meanwhile, a pair of gigantic ominous red eyes formed on the side of Axis.

"Listen up, people! I am Wong Yunfat, leader of the Earth Federation AND the entire universe! From this moment on, you shall all live in servitude to your immortal god-king...me!"

 _But how?! I told them to kill the bastard!_

"Master Asia, what's the meaning of this?!" Char exclaimed. "First you turn your back on me, and now this?!"

"I knew Wong had his own ideas," Master Asia chimed in, "but I never thought he'd be so power-mad that he would do something like this."

"Yes, that's right, you fools," Wong laughed as numerous enormous DG Cell tentacles began to weave and form around Axis, while a gigantic Gundam head rose from the top of it; "Your soft-hearted ideals made you so easy to manipulate! All I had to do was say what you wanted to hear and you handed everything to me on a silver platter!"

"Damn it...how could I have been so blind?!"

"Char...You really thought that if everyone becomes a Newtype, disagreement and conflict will cease?! Ha! Don't kid yourself - there's no way that will happen! There's nothing we humans enjoy more than a good fight; and in the coming age of DG Cells, fighting will be the only thing that matters! You'll all be fighting to your heart's content, all for MY entertainment! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Shut up, Wong! We're not going to go back to killing each other, especially not for your sick amusement!"

Suddenly, everyone looked up and saw the Shuffle Alliance flying toward them - although Domon was riding on Fuunsaiki.

"Domon Kasshu, Gundam of Gundams!" Wong said; "How nice of you to show up! Now you get to witness your father's masterpiece destroy everything you held dear! Only when you're wallowing in the deepest pits of despair will I allow you the peace of death!"

"Hey guys, what are we standing around for?!" Janus said as Granlif Yggdrasil flew in. "Let's shut this maniac up right now!"

"Come at me then! Come at me, the ruler of the universe, if you dare, and face the wrath of the almighty DEVIL AXIS!"

The full form of the Devil Gundam loomed over DREAM's forces, rising out of Axis like a great tree while thousands of Death Army troops appeared from out of its body, many of them piloted by zombified members of Axis' crew. In addition, numerous Devil Gundam Jrs also appeared, budding off the main body. It also began to drop thick masses of tentacles that stretched all the way to the Earth, which allowed it to attach to the planet, and cause mass destruction.

While Char still didn't have much sympathy for the citizens of the Colony Nations, the very fact that Wong had absolutely no regard for human life angered him to no end - after all, if he would kill his own people, how would he treat the people of the colonies? Amuro, sensing the psychic pressure Char was emitting, took this moment to approach him.

"Char, if we allow Wong and the Devil Gundam to have their way, humanity as a species will cease to exist - both Oldtypes and Newtypes! For the sake of the human race, we must join forces!"

"No, it will be worse...life on Earth itself will be obliterated!" Master Asia added. "The Earth will become a lifeless ball of rock!"

"I'll help you on two conditions," the leader of Neo Zeon said.

"Name them," Amuro said without hesitating.

"The first is that Earth Federation never wages war on Zeon ever again," Char demanded; "And that all outer colonies, affiliated with Zeon or not, be granted complete independence if they so desire it. The second is that the Earth Federation agrees to devote much of its military resources to restoring the Earth to a healthier condition."

"I have no problem with that," Amuro replied. "The problem will be convincing Federation command."

"Amuro, we can worry about that later," Bright said. "Protecting the Earth is our priority!"

"Attention all Zeon soldiers!" Haman called out. "Our mission has changed...we must stop Wong Yunfat from using Devil Axis to achieve his wicked ambitions! If you love Zeon, then it is your duty to protect the mother of all humanity, the Earth!"

The surviving Zeon grunts didn't need any more convincing. They all turned and faced down the incoming Death Army troops and readied themselves for the fight of their lives.

* * *

Unfortunately, Masato Akitsu...or rather, Masaki Kihara, was not so willing. He sat on a sofa in one of the lounges smugly sipping a cup of coffee while Miku stood in front of him, begging him to go.

"Masato, please!" Miku pleaded; "You must sortie in Zeorymer! Every one of our friends is out there giving it their all against the Devil Gundam!"

Masaki snorted and laughed, then tossed the paper cup aside, spilling the remaining bit of liquid on the floor before stepping on it and crushing it. Miku gasped.

"Do I look the generous type to you?" Masaki said with a sneer. "Do you think I'd be so idiotic as to foil my own plans?"

"Wh-what?!"

"You fool..I only stole Zeorymer back then for insurance!"

"Insurance?"

"Yes...insurance that I would be master of the underworld!"

He approached Miku, and grabbed her before kissing her hard and ripping her shirt off, exposing her bra and chest. During the kiss, Miku remembered the awful truth...

She was the core of the DCS, not one of its pilots. But the girl managed to push him away, and turned from him. She longed for the meek, mild Masato back, not this madman who had taken his mind.

"So, it looks like the growth memory silicon has worked better than I thought it would," Masaki chuckled, "And aside from a few pretensions, your AI system is working very well...certainly equal to the TZIM System."

Miku shuddered at this statement.

"But for all your advanced capabilities, you're nothing more than a wind-up doll I made."

"But surely..." Miku began before Masaki again cut her off.

"Please! I knew I'd be killed when I escaped from Hau Dragon. Those fools thought they could take Zeorymer away from me, so I laid out some plans to ensure my continued existence. You're exactly that, a pawn of my grand design; a piece of trash with the ability to grow!"

"Stop it...please!" Miku cried, before Masaki smacked her across the face, knocking her to the floor.

"I knew there would be bloody conflict for control of the Earth Sphere after my death, so I decided to hedge my bets and place my seeds and legacy wherever I could! First, I changed the Ultimate Gundam's programming to ensure it went berserk; meanwhile, then I made the Turn A and Turn X for the Lunar Kingdom...and finally, I created Zeorymer and the Hakkeshu machines for Hau Dragon!"

"No..."

"That's why I won't launch! Zeorymer...the Hakkeshu...the Devil Gundam...the Turn A and Turn X...all of them are my sleeper agents! As long as I rule in the end...the world can be reduced to ashes for all I care! No matter what number the roulette lands on, I'll win!"

Suddenly, Oki, along with several Neo-Japanese agents and _Ra Cailum_ crew members appeared in the doorway and filed in, trapping Masaki inside.

"Masato Akitsu...sorry, I mean Masaki Kihara," Oki said. "In the name of Neo-Japan and the Earth Federation...I command you again...sortie in Zeorymer!"

"And if I refuse?"

"We have more methods than simply brainwashing, " Oki said as he approached Masaki and pointed his gun to the young man's head.

"Oh, so you're going to kill me again, Oki?"

Miku gasped, and Oki froze up, losing his cool for the first time in a long time.

"Yes...you and that Ulube Ishikawa. You found Miku and had those people hired to raise that zygote for you. He thought he could use MY work for his own gain. But that fool got in over his head, and now he's rotting six feet under..."

"You!" Oki cried and fired his gun at the gloating young man, only for it to bounce off a yellow barrier that suddenly formed around him, which then proceeded to force everyone around Masaki to be forced back into the wall.

"You fools can't touch me. This barrier protects me in the same fashion Zeorymer's does!"

He walked up to Miku and picked her up and shoved her onto the sofa.

"You know, all this gloating has really made me rather...giddy. Makes me glad I installed that on you. Now why don't you just..."

Suddenly, Masaki released Miku and grabbed his head, groaning and grunting in pain. In the depths of his mind, Masato Akitsu was fighting back, as if he sensed Miku in peril.

"No...that's impossible!" he grunted. "You're supposed to be gone, you weak and insufferable..."

Suddenly, his head twitched, and Masato Akitsu took over.

"No! Don't you dare do that to Miku!"

His head twitched again, and Masaki Kihara regained control.

"I made her, I have the right to do what I want to her!"

His head twitched yet again as the other personality resurfaced.

"No! I won't let you violate her like that!"

His twitched a fourth time, and Masaki took over once more. The argument between the two personalities went on like this, with each one barely getting a sentence in before the other took control of the body. With each passing moment, the young man seemed to lose more and more of his mental faculties. Finally, as suddenly as the conflict began, it ended, with Masato's eyes glazing over as he slipped into a vegetative state, while the barrier faded away.

Oki got to his feet and dialed a phone number as the other men picked themselves up and went to pick up the now comatose Masato.

"We've secured Kihara," he said to the person on the other end. "Have you unfrozen Dr. Kasshu yet?

"Yes sir," said the agent Oki was talking with.

"Good. Then we can get the answers out of him."

* * *

Allenby got out of bed and stretched her limbs. Thanks to Rain's 3G Cells, the DG Cells in her body were purged and her body was fully renewed. She looked up at the television, which was airing live footage of the battle going on above.

"As you can see, both Federation and Neo Zeon troops, who had just a few minutes ago been fighting each other, are now fighting side by side to protect the Earth from what appears to be a fusion of the mining colony Axis and some unknown Gundam! In addition, the winner of this year's Gundam Fight, Domon Kasshu of Neo-Japan, has also come to help defeat this titanic menace!"

She watched as Domon and Rain fought with all their might to defeat this massive enemy and its minions.

 _Domon and Rain are up there,_ she thought; _I've gotta go help them!_

* * *

"To think that we'd be fighting side by side again," Char said as he unleashed a wave of funnels at a pair of Devil Gundam Jrs, the Nightingale floating back to back with the Hi-Nu Gundam. "Especially when only minutes ago, we were actively trying to kill each other. How can you possibly trust me?"

"Because you and I want the same thing: understanding between all people," Amuro said as he slashed a pair of Death Birds in twain with his beam saber. "It's just that until now, we had different ideas about how to achieve that...you were following in the footsteps of Gihren Zabi."

"And yet you still trust me," the leader of Neo-Zeon said, firing the mega-particle cannon on his mobile suit's belly at a trio of Death Army grunts.

"You're not Gihren Zabi. You're Char Aznable, a man I hold great respect for, even though you were my enemy. In fact, that's why I was so angry at you before."

"I suppose the feeling of respect is mutual. After all, you're not Jamitov Hyman, but Amuro Ray."

Suddenly, four Devil Gundam Jrs converged on the two ace pilots. Their minds linked subconsciously as they let fly their funnels. The brainwave-controlled weapons seemed to dance in harmony as they wiped out the attacking enemies.

"Char...Let's make the Earth Sphere a place where Lalah would have wanted to live in...like we did back then."

Char smirked.

"I'll take you up on that offer. I can only hope other members of the Federation will be as enlightened as you are."

"Hey! Are you two going to pal around all day," Kamille suddenly called out, "Or are we going to stop this thing?!"

"Heh...same old Kamille. Let's press onward, Amuro!"

* * *

Dr. Raizo Kasshu had hoped not to awaken to find the Earth in such peril. Having been briefed on the relevant events that took place while he slept, he was determined to see the Earth through this crisis in spite of the sadness all of this news brought.

He soon found himself face to face with Oki, who was examining the comatose Masato with a very worried Miku by his side.

"Hello, Oki," he said, recognizing the agent.

"I see you're up and about already, Dr. Kasshu," Oki replied. "Can't say the same about this one."

"He looks familiar," Raizo said as he gave the boy a quick once-over, "But I can't place his name."

"Does the name Masaki Kihara ring any bells?"

"Oh, so this is his clone," Raizo said, looking over at Masato before turning to Miku. "And that means you must be Miku."

"Yes. I-it's nice to meet you, Dr. Kasshu," the android said meekly.

"My, my, I can't believe she's an android...she truly looks and acts like a human. Kihara truly was a genius, beyond even my own. To think that such a sweet thing like you could have been made a man as degenerate as he."

Miku blushed at this praise; another function that Masaki bothered to put in for the sake of realism.

"But I suppose I am to blame," Raizo sighed, stroking Miku's head. "If he had not joined the Ultimate Project and helped create what has become the Devil Gundam, Kihara would have never obtained the skills or the desire for world domination."

"Please, don't blame yourself, Dr. Kasshu," Miku replied humbly. "You wanted to do something good! It's just that there were wicked men who wanted that power."

"Yes. Men like Paptimus Scirocco," the scientist said; "Some things never change. But take me to the bridge of this vessel. I would speak with my son Domon."

* * *

"There's no end to this!" Sai Saichi grunted as he slashed a Death Army grunt in half, just in time to parry beam rifle shots from two more grunts. A pair of DG Cell tentacles zoomed by, hoping to attach to the Earth as well. But then both were slashed in half by something.

The first was cut by a familiar looking beam hoop; but the other was sliced in twain by an unusual-looking Gundam had arms made up of a string of red spheres, while what appeared to be a massive green, bell-shaped iron maiden attached to its torso by another string of said balls. It held a long golden staff with a spade-like ornament on the end.

"Domon! Don't give up now!" came the voice of Allenby as Nobel Gundam zoomed into view; "We can't hand Earth over to Wong and Devil Axis!"

"Mandala Gundam, here as well!" said the pilot of the weird-looking Gundam, a fellow with goggles and an unusual red hat. "I owe you one from before!"

"Kiral of Neo-Nepal?" Domon exclaimed. "You're here too?"

"And not just me! Take a look-see down there!"

Domon looked and saw what appeared to be every Gundam Fighter that had survived up until now flying up out of Earth's atmosphere aboard what appeared to be former nuclear missiles that lacked their warheads. It was truly an eclectic mix of mobile suits.

"The other Gundam Fighters?!" Kamille exclaimed. "They're all here too?!"

"See, Haman?!" Judau said excitedly. "I told you the Gundam Fighters weren't like the bureaucrats at all! Those guys are awesome!"

"Looks like the other colonies are joining in too!" Amuro added, watching the Gundams from Neo-Egypt and Neo-Holland rush into the fray. "See, Char? These guys already understand!"

"Yeah! I don't know what idea that Wong guy got into his head," Christina chimed in as he unleashed her AI-controlled funnels on a trio of Death Army grunts, "but the Earth Sphere belongs to no single individual!"

Soon, a veritable army of mobile fighters converged on Devil Axis, greatly reinforcing DREAM and Neo-Zeon's battle strength. Soon, the massive waves of the possessed asteroid's minions were starting to be pushed back, while an opening to attack the Devil Gundam directly became available.

The first to approach Devil Axis was Char.

"Well, Char, I really have to thank you!" Wong said in mock gratitude as he sent several Gundam Heads after him. "If it wasn't for you and your belief in your crazy old man's Newtype theory, I never would have achieved this!"

"I was a fool to trust you as much as I did, Wong," Char admitted as he dodged one and sliced the other in twain with his beam tomahawk. "I knew you were up to no good, but I honestly didn't anticipate this!"

"Some leader you are, then!" the madman laughed. "Your old man is probably shaking his head in disappointment at you, my crimson friend!"

"Perhaps he is," the Red Comet chuckled as he drew closer. "Even so, I will fight for the sake of the Earth, and defeat you! With your demise, the world can start on a path more in line with my father's vision!"

His own Psychoframe seemed to charge up as Char's will grew stronger. His keen and well-honed combat instincts allowed him to spot a weak area in the Devil Gundam's armor.

"The nightingale's melody drove death away from the old emperor's heart," he murmured, remembering a tale from his childhood that inspired his machine's name, "this one shall drive your evil from the world's heart!"

His machine began to glow green as he summoned his funnels.

"Go, funnels!" he ordered. The remote weapons rushed in, concentrating their fire on the spot Char had targeted. They continued their attack on other points as Char fired his beam rifle at it, then switched back to his beam tomahawk.

"This will do it!" he cried as he jammed the weapon into the weak point. Before he could attack any further, a Gundam Head lunged at him, forcing him to back away.

The next to approach Devil Axis was Haman, who took out the Gundam Head with her machine's own beam rifle.

"Haman, attack the point I targeted!" he commanded.

"Understood!" Haman said. As she drew closer, the colossal Gundam focused its attention on her.

"So," Wong chuckled, "the infamous Haman Khan comes to pay her respects to the god-emperor of the universe! How nice!"

"You're no god," Haman seethed, "you're a wicked, power-hungry man who sold his soul to a monster for the sake of power!"

"That's rich," the maniac cackled, "when it's coming from the woman who used Mineva Lao Zabi as a puppet, escalated the Gryps Conflict and instigated the First Neo-Zeon War!" A few minutes ago, she might have lashed out in anger at such words - but she saw Wong's point.

"I'll admit that I became overly entranced with the temptations of power," she said, "but I never asked or wanted to be the leader of Axis! I took on that role because it was my responsibility as Maharaja Khan's daughter! And now that responsibility extends to ridding the world of you!"

She focused her substantial Newtype power into the psycommu, causing the machine to glow a golden yellow. Kamille and Judau, who were nearby, fighting off several Death Beasts, suddenly felt the influx of Newtype power coming from Haman.

"Oh, how my eyes do loathe your visage now!" she said as she summoned her funnels. "Begone from my sight!" The funnels also rushed in and began to hammer the same spot while she pulled out all six of Titania's beam sabers.

 _Sumire, who gave me Schnee Weiss...Kamuji, who returned to me when I needed strength the most...Serena, my dear little sister…Marlene, my sweet older sister...Father, who loved the people of Axis…and Natalie, my dearest friend..._

While Judau and Kamille saw the spirits of these people surround the Titania, Haman herself felt the warmth of these people from her past fill her. Brimming with newfound strength, the former tyrant rocketed at Devil Axis' weak point.

"This is the power of the true Axis!" she cried as she slashed rapidly, even whirling and spinning before finishing her blitz with a thrust from all six sabers at once. It deeped the gash left by Char. She backed off as a trio of Death Army charged after her, beam guns blazing.

"I leave this to you, Judau and Kamille," she said as she passed them. "Don't disappoint me." The two then approached the place where Char and Haman had struck.

"Wong Yunfat! You fiend!" Kamille cried angrily.

"So you're the jerk who ran the Earth Federation!" Judau said. "I guess you're trying to hold on to your throne!"

"So, these are the infamous Zeta and ZZ Gundams!" Wong said when he turned to face the two Gundams. "I heard they're quite the fighters...perfect entrants for my new world of endless conflict!"

"The Zeta and Double Zeta may be weapons," the Zeta's pilot retorted, "but they're meant to quickly bring conflicts to an end! We'll never allow you to have your way with the Earth!"

"Oh, please!" the would-be god-emperor chortled, "I'm totally beyond ruling just the Earth...I'm the god-emperor of the entire universe now!"

"You couldn't rule a toilet, pal!" Judau shot back; "That's why you sold yourself to the Devil Gundam, isn't it...to satisfy your bloated ego!"

Without even needing to be told, Kamille shifted Zeta Gundam to its Waverider Form while Judau began channeling power into ZZ's biosensor.

" **HI-MEGA CANNON, FULL-POWER! NRRRRRRROOOOOGH!"**

Zeta Gundam managed to skim the top of the massive pink blast, and began to surf on top of it and absorb some of its energy, supplementing the already immense amount flowing into its own biosensor.

The combined attack then slammed into the weak spot, breaking a substantial chunk off of the machine. The Devil Gundam let out a low roar that could somehow be heard in the void of space.

The next to approach Devil Axis was Mazinger Z, who approached from behind it. Nonetheless, Wong was able to twist the upper part of the Devil Gundam around to face his foe.

"What the hell is wrong with you, buddy?" Kouji ranted; "Are you such a sore loser that you'd sell your soul to the Devil Gundam rather than give up your position?"

"Unlike you," Wong replied, "I'm CONTROLLING the Devil Gundam! You're just another part for that sleeping monster!" Kouji chuckled as if that meant nothing, though the AI version of Juzo seemed uneasy.

"You're just spewing crap now!" Mazinger's pilot said; "Me and Mazinger are gonna shut your big mouth up, Wong Yunfat...now, SHINE, IN THE NAME OF ZEUS!" He then pressed the button to unleash Mazinger Z's ultimate attack.

 _Wong shouldn't know about the black boxes,_ Juzo pondered even as he initiated Mazinger's transformation into its golden fist form. _Or did my original accidentally let something slip?_

"THIS IS THE FIST THAT SPLITS THE EARTH, PARTS THE SEAS, AND CREATES ALL THINGS!" Kouji roared. " **BIIIIIIG...BAAAAAAANG...PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"**

The golden fist struck Devil Axis right into the face of its mobile fighter half, knocking it flat onto its back. Meanwhile, Shin Getter approached the massive asteroid.

"I always knew that you were a slimeball, Wong Yunfat," Hayato quipped, "but this is definitely a new low for you."

"Hey, I'm not the one who triggered the Getter Ray Armageddon!" Wong replied. "Don't worry, though...with my newfound power, I'm gonna get rid of all the Getter Rays AND pitiful humans polluting that lovely blue ball before making it completely mine!"

"The Getter Ray pollution has already been taken care of!" Benkei retorted.

"Besides, we won't allow the likes of you destroy the world or the people that Professor Saotome entrusted to us!" Ryoma said. With that, the three Getter pilots focused their spirits, uniting them as one to fire Shin Getter's ultimate attack.

But as it charged up the attack, Wong sent several Gundam Heads to stop it. But a huge mega particle blast incinerated the monstrosities before they could reach the red robot. When the attack was fully charged, the three looked over and saw the massive Alpha Azieru looming over them.

"You can thank me later!" Quess said. "Show this jerk the meaning of pain!" Ryoma grinned and rushed in closer to get a good shot at another weak point in Devil Axis' armor.

" **STONEEEEEEER! SUUUUUUUUUN...SHINE!"**

The sphere of hyper-concentrated Getter Rays struck its target dead-on, delivering a monstrous blow that disintegrated a part of Axis entirely. Just then, Gurren Lagann closed in, stopping a DG Gurren Lagann from taking Quess by surprise.

"Now you owe us!" Simon said with a chuckle. Quess said nothing, but turned her attention toward another Gundam Head, allowing Shin Getter to back off and for Gurren Lagann to get a shot at Devil Axis.

"Wong Yunfat," Viral snarled, "for the humiliation the Beastmen suffered under your rule, I'll see you dead!" Wong looked toward them - the eyes on the side of Devil Axis seemed to gleam impishly.

"Come on then, you furry idiot!" Wong said with a laugh; "Once I scrap that machine, I'll make your hide into a carpet for my new throne room!"

Simon, however, was surprised that Viral held a grudge against Wong - it was one he had never mentioned.

"Viral? What's your beef with Wong?" he asked.

"Aside from the obvious," Viral replied, "the Beastmen who refused to submit to the Earth Federation's will were subjected to persecution from the moment Lordgenome and the Four Generals were defeated, and the worst of it happened on HIS watch!"

Wong sent out some more Gundam Heads to attack Gurren Lagann, but it dodged easily.

"Hold still, you flea-bitten animal!" the madman shouted.

"If by some miracle I had defeated you that day, Simon, this man would have been next on my hit list!" Viral then said loudly. Simon felt a twinge of regret - is that why Char had used Viral...because of the humiliation suffered by the rebel Beastmen?

"Viral," Simon said, "I…"

"I told you, my grudge is over," Viral reassured his co-pilot. "Instead, let's take him down together!"

Simon grinned.

"Right!" he replied.

"Oh no, you don't!" Wong bellowed as he extended several gigantic DG Cell tentacles at Gurren Lagann, and quickly wrapped itself around the Gunman.

But that was far from enough to stop him. Simon channeled Spiral Power into the machine, and huge drills began to sprout all over its body, enough to entirely cover the machine.

" **GIGA...DRILL...MAXIMUM!"**

The drills then shot out, piercing both nearby foes and the Devil Gundam itself. But as they recovered, the two noticed enemies approaching the _Arc Gurren_. Luckily, Master Asia and Domon were approaching.

"Viral, let's have those two end Wong!" Simon said. Viral nodded as they sped off to help the frigate full of Kamina City's citizens.

"Wong! I've come to finish this!" Master Asia bellowed as he closed in.

"So, you still insist on opposing me, gramps?" Wong said, surprised to see his former Gundam Fighter coming to attack him. "I thought you wanted to see mankind destroyed!"

"I've come to an understanding with my student," the old martial artist replied; "He reminded me that mankind is still a part of nature, and thus deserve to live just as much as any other species! But you...you would sell the Earth back to the Demon Tribe!"

 _The Demon Tribe?!_ Domon thought. _You mean those monsters that are working for Mycenae?_

"What can I say?" Wong said diabolically; "They're a race after my own heart!"

"I won't let you make the Earth into Hell!" Master Asia bellowed; "Not as long as I still have the strength to fight on!" He began to channel his fighting spirit into Master Gundam's hand, causing dark energy to crackle on it.

"Wait a minute, Master!" Domon exclaimed. "Don't stress yourself too much!"

"I told you, Domon," Neo-Hong Kong's Gundam Fighter said, "those golden DG Cells cured my illness...I feel twenty years younger! Now, my student, show me I wasn't mistaken in passing the title of 'King of Hearts' to you!"

Domon grinned, and readied the God Finger.

"R-right!" he said eagerly. "I won't disappoint you!" With that, the two Gundams began to charge in.

"THESE HANDS OF OURS ARE BURNING RED!" they said in unison.

"THEIR LOAD ROAR TELLS US…" Domon cried.

"TO DESTROY EVIL!" Master Asia bellowed.

" **ERUPTING..."**

" **...DARKNESS!"**

" **...GOD!"**

" **FINGEEEEEER!"**

The two struck the Devil Gundam's face, and poured all of the energy they could into their finger attacks.

" **HEEEEEEEAT...END!"** they yelled in unison. A gigantic explosion blasted the Devil Gundam's head into thousands of pieces.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Wong moaned as the Devil Gundam writhed, "this can't..."

But then he started to laugh, and it quickly became apparent that something was wrong. Then, all of the damage DREAM and their allies had inflicted was almost instantly undone.

"He regenerated that fast?!" Domon exclaimed in horror.

"You fools! You really think you can beat me?!" Wong cackled; "I can control the rate of regeneration at will! I just let you wound this body so I could see the looks on your faces when you learned it was all for nothing! It was totally worth it!"

"Damn it, how do we beat him, then?" Judau said angrily.

"If only we had **THE POWER** ," Kamille said. Suddenly, a voice Domon had ached to hear for so long spoke to him over his communicator.

"Domon, can you hear my voice?"

"Dad?!" Domon exclaimed joyfully. "You're back!"

The image of Dr. Kasshu appeared on his viewscreen.

"Yes, and I've been briefed on all the facts. Right now, the Devil Gundam is all but invincible on the outside - as you probably saw, its regeneration can be sped up to become nearly instantaneous. It can only be completely destroyed from the inside in its current form. Taking out the main power generator should do the trick."

"The main generator is near the very center of Axis," Haman said, "The Devil Gundam is probably drawing upon Axis' own energy source to power itself!"

"We'll still need to open a path inside," Char added. "Once we do that, you and the Shuffle Alliance enter and take out that generator while the rest of us keep it busy out here."

"Let me come too!" Loran interrupted. "I can use the Moonlight Butterfly to make sure that Devil Axis can't regenerate its power source! Besides, I'll bet Gym Ghingnham is inside too!"

"Domon, you're not leaving me behind either!" Rain declared as she maneuvered Rising Gundam next to him. "I promised to support you to the very end, and I intend on keeping my promise!"

"Rain..."

"You should bring a few others as well," Amuro suggested. "Who knows what you'll run into in there?"

"Okay then...I'll take Shin Getter, Zeorymer and Mazinger Z!"

"Yeah! Still taking on the big guy!" Ryoma quipped excitedly.

"Yes. This abomination is also Saotome's sin," Hayato added. "It's our duty to erase it from existence!"

"Thank you, Domon Kasshu," Juzo said gratefully. "My original built Mazinger Z to atone for my crime of bringing this fiend into existence. Kouji, let's go rub this thing out!"

"You got it, Grandpa!" Kouji whooped. "I doubt it can handle a Big Bang Punch and Stoner Sunshine from the inside!"

"What about Zeorymer?" Domon then said, realizing that Zeorymer was absent; "Bright, where are Masato and Miku?"

"Masato...he's in the medical bay!" Bright replied. "We're trying to figure out what happened..."

"Fine then," the Gundam Fighter for Neo-Japan sighed. "Then I'll take Granlif Yggdrasil along." Janus, hearing that, flew over to where Domon's team was gathering. Hearing this, Amuro got an idea.

"Domon," he called out; "I'll blow open another hole for you and the others to get inside!" He also ensured this transmission reached Bright - and the _Ra Cailum_ 's captain immediately knew what Amuro had in mind.

"Ready the Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher!" Bright ordered. Within moments, the huge gun was shot out of the ship's catapult. But as it drew close to Amuro, a Death Birdy rushed in and severed the cord.

"No!" Amuro cried. He angrily unleashed his Fin Funnels, quickly reducing the winged monster to dust.

"Damn it, the cord's been severed!" he then said. "I can't draw energy from the _Ra Cailum_ 's reactor now!" But Bright didn't have to even think of a plan - he saw Mazinkaiser and Great Mazinger swoop in after taking out a Devil Gundam Jr. with a Double Burning Fire...Koji had already thought of one.

"We'll be your reactor, Amuro!" Koji said eagerly as his machine grabbed the cord. Great Mazinger did the same.

"You two..." the Gundam pilot gasped. "Just how do you…"

"Hey, Simon!" Mazinkaiser's pilot called out. "You got a minute?"

"Be right there!" Simon said as he defeated a DG Gurren Lagann with a Full Drillizer. He flew back over to them. Somehow understanding what Koji had in mind, he made Gurren Lagann grab a part of the cable as well. Amuro, however, was baffled.

"We did something like this back in our world," Tetsuya said. "Koji and I bet we can make it work here!" Deciding to trust his allies, he steadied himself and Hi-Nu Gundam.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAGH!"** Simon roared.

" **MAZIN! POWEEEEEEEEEER!"** the two Mazinger pilots bellowed. Just as Koji had planned, a tremendous green and yellow energy began to flow through the cable into the gun.

"What energy," Amuro gasped before focusing his aim. "Bright, order everyone out of its path of fire!" Bright did so, and in a few moments, Amuro had a clear shot.

"You can let 'er rip anytime, Amuro!" Simon whooped. Even as the Hi-Nu Gundam's pilot steadied his aim, he focused his will through the Psychoframe, giving further power to the huge weapon.

" **NUOOOOOOOOH!"**

From the power of those four robots alone, a gargantuan pink beam tore through the void, blasting apart dozens of DG Cells troops and Gundam Heads before smashing into Devil Axis itself, leaving a hole that was easily took up one third of its surface area.

"Holy cow! Look at the size of that...hole!" Sai Saichi exclaimed. "That's plenty big for us to enter!" But when the group looked over, they saw the Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher break apart.

"Nothing Leeron can't fix!" Simon said.

"That hole won't last long!" Bright ordered. "Hurry, Domon!" With that, Domon and his chosen allies took off at full speed towards the hole, which was already starting to close.

Suddenly, he heard Allenby address him on a private channel.

"Hey, Domon," she said. "You really need to open up to Rain more."

"Why are you talking about this all of a sudden, Allenby?" Domon exclaimed. "This isn't the time or the place!"

"I'm only saying this because if I don't, who knows when I will?" Allenby replied. "Listen...while I was fighting Rain, even in my berserk state, I could feel the soul in her attacks. Her soul was one of love, compassion and gentleness...one that had eyes only for you. She's been doing everything in her power to help you."

"Yeah...she has," the young man replied; "And now that I think about it, it really has been because of Rain that I've gotten this far. But how do I let her know how grateful I am, and how much she means to me?"

Allenby smiled and giggled. "That's easy...I know a foolproof spell that'll get the message across loud and clear; all you have to do is say 'I love you' to her. Be sure to say it like you mean it!"

"I...guess I'll try that," Domon said awkwardly.

"Thank you. Domon...can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure."

"When this is all over, please...make Rain happy. If you don't, I won't be able to fall in love with anyone else..."

* * *

The interior of Devil Axis was surprisingly empty, save for the throbbing DG Cell tentacle-veins virtually lining the walls.

"So, Domon...I heard your old man's awake," Janus quipped. "You must be pretty happy."

"I won't be completely satisfied until I destroy the Devil Gundam and bring Wong to justice," Domon said decisively. "But I suppose things could have turned out worse."

"Speaking of old men, Jan," Ryoma interrupted, "What did that head-in-a-jar Lordgenome tell you?"

Janus sighed. He was hoping to save the story for later, but he didn't want to lie to his friends.

"He said that I was kept in cold sleep in the depths of his castle for twelve thousand years, and that when he was defeated, Team Dai-Gurren found me there...and..."

"And?" Kouji asked.

"Do you remember that winged being from the story of the wars that Raideen showed us?"

"Wait-wait-wait...you're saying that you're the leader of those winged guys?" Sai Saici exclaimed. "No way, man!"

"Not exactly. I'll fill you guys in on the details when this is all over."

"Whatever the reason, Janus is taking it awfully well," George quipped. "I expected that he'd be more distressed."

"I am who I am, and that's enough for me. Honestly, I was more concerned about how you guys would take this little revelation."

"No problems here," Kouji said with a smile.

"Likewise," Ryoma added. "If you're everything this Metatron guy threw away, he must be a humongous jerk."

"You've been really important to all of our efforts," Loran said. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to see the other..."

Suddenly, the Turn A's alarms started blaring in a manner Loran recognized all too well, though he had only heard it a few times before.

"Everyone...my scanners just picked up the Turn X. It's up ahead, and it looks like it's more powerful than last time...it might even be infected by DG Cells."

"Your hunch was right," Domon replied with a nod. "But we can't let him stop us! We have to destroy the Devil Gundam! Let's go!"

* * *

The group arrived in what looked to be one of Axis' residential areas - indeed, it was the home of Char Aznable. But now the landscape was corrupted by DG Cells, and tentacle-veins wove in and out of the ground like thread sewn to a garment, and the artificial sky was shorted out, shown to be nothing more than a video screen.

Standing in the middle of all this was the Turn X, with a silently waiting Gym Ghingnham at the controls. As soon as he heard them arrive, the former Lunar Kingdom general called out to them and flew up in order to block their way.

"Warriors! You have come, and I see you have brought the Turn X's brother with you."

"Out of the way, bucko!" Chibodee demanded. "Or do you think you can take on all of us at once?!"

"Shuffle Alliance and friends - I have only waited here to cross blades with Loran Cehack and the Turn A; I will pay you back for my previous humiliation only when I've defeated this fool. For now, I will let you pass, as long as the Turn A fights me alone."

"You arrogant little..." Domon said angrily. "I'll teach you a lesson!" God Gundam opened up its fins as Domon readied its trademark attack before launching himself at Gym.

"TAKE THIS! **ERUPTING! GOD! FINGEEEERRR!** "

"Don't press your luck, Domon Kasshu of Neo-Japan! **ROAR, SHINING FINGER!** "

God Gundam and Turn X Gundam's twin finger attacks collided...but this time, Domon had trouble piercing the Lunar Kingdom machine's attack.

"Ah-ha-ha! Your God Finger won't work on me now!"

With great force, the Turn X blew God Gundam back. Amazingly, the Gundam Fighter's hand managed to survive the attack.

"That's impossible...last time I was able to destroy his hand with Shining Gundam!"

"I'm still in a good mood," Gym warned them. "You should take advantage of my generosity before I change my mind. The freight elevator behind Char's mansion will take you to where you need to go."

"As cowardly as it may be, I think we should take advantage of his offer," George suggested. "Besides, I'm sure Wong isn't going to solely rely on him to defend Devil Axis' generator. There will probably more danger up ahead."

"But Loran..." Kouji gasped.

"Please, everyone...I won't be able to fight my hardest if I have to worry about hurting you."

"Fine...let's go, everyone," Domon ordered. "Loran, I'm counting on you to beat this guy."

The Turn A faced down its sibling while the others flew onward. Just as the general had promised, he made no move to stop them. Once they were on the freight elevator and out of sight, Gym grinned eagerly.

"Loran, come! Let's skip the pointless banter, and fight with everything we have, and determine whose ideals the coming era of humanity will be written by - your belief in sealing mankind's nature, or my belief in allowing it to be unleashed!"

The two sibling Gundams launched themselves at each other...

* * *

An explosion up above caused the huge elevator to tremble, though it continued working without any other issues.

"Man, it sounds like those two are really going at it up there," Kouji said, somewhat worried as he looked up. "I hope Loran's okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hayato said. "Let's just concentrate on the mission at hand."

"Yes," George said. "The power generator should be directly below us."

Chibodee suddenly noticed that Sai Saici seemed to be trembling a bit, with his teeth clenched.

"What's the matter, buddy?" he teased. "You scared?"

"I'm only trembling with excitement!" the young Gundam Fighter retorted loudly.

"I admit I'm a bit excited too," Argo said.

"Yeah! This is the big final battle that we've been waiting for!" Chibodee added.

"Oh, and before you get any ideas," Rain said, "There's no way we're letting you go this one alone."

"What?" Domon said with surprise. "How did you know I was..."

"It was already hard enough letting little miss silver-locks go solo," Kouji quipped with a chuckle, remembering Loran's somewhat unwilling cross-dressing; "There's NO way we're missing out on the main event!"

"It's not like we're doing out of duty as members of the Shuffle Alliance or DREAM," Sai Saici said.

"We just get an adrenaline rush just fighting by your side, Domon," Argo said, pounding his hands together. "At least, that's how I feel."

"Yep! We just love ourselves a good rumble!" Chibodee quipped. "Ain't that right, Tomahawk?!"

"You took the words right off my mouth, Crocket," Ryoma said with a chuckle. Domon looked at all of his allies with a bemused smile on his face.

"Everyone...you're all crazy."

"Yep! We're completely nuts!" Janus quipped.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator came to a stop.

"Looks like we made it," Hayato said. "Everyone, stay on guard."

The mechs all got out of the elevator and entered a massive room that was filled with an eerie purple fog that remained close to the ground. It was almost completely featureless, save for the titanic mass in the center of the room, obscured in shadow.

"So that's the generator, huh?" Benkei said.

"Well, well, well...it looks like you finally made it!" a familiar voice said happily. They looked up and saw the source of the voice.

"Wong!" Domon cried angrily.

Wong stood on the mass, his upper body now bare, revealing a well-chiseled form that belonged on a professional bodybuilder. He held his jacket over his shoulder, while looking down with a smug look on his face.

"Bravo, bravo, Shuffle Alliance and friends!" Wong said mockingly. "I have to congratulate you all for making it this far. But unfortunately, this is where your..."

"Shut it!" Domon interrupted. "Just shut up and maybe we'll let you off the hook!"

"Oh, come now, how am I supposed to be a great emperor if you interrupt my dramatic speech?" the megalomaniac sighed; "I hate it when people rain on my parade, you know that, Domon Kasshu?"

"We're gonna do way more than that before we're through!" Kouji yelled.

"Alright then, since it's a fight you want, I'll be happy to oblige...this invincible power generator shall be your opponent!"

As if on command, the lights in the room went up, revealing the nature of the titanic mass - it was a monstrously huge mobile armor, one that made Domon and his allies feel like ants in comparison. The various members collectively recognized the components of this behemoth:

It had a pair of decorative wings and functional claws like that of Gundam Heaven's Sword; a bulky and solid lower body like that of Grand Gundam, complete with horns; a tail with an oversized copy of the Walter Gundam on the end, and Master Gundam served as an upper body of sorts.

"This is it?!" Domon and friends exclaimed simultaneously.

"That's right! Say hello to the ultimate in mobile fighter technology - Grandmaster Gundam! So, who wants to try their luck first?"

"Hayato, Benkei, this guy doesn't know what he's up against! Let's take 'em out in one shot!" With that, Shin Getter flew upward and prepared to unleash its ultimate attack, forming the same ball of concentrated Getter Rays that it used to defeat Metalbeast Dragon.

"Back up, everyone!" Janus called out.

"Ryoma, wait!" Domon cried.

 **"STONEEEERRRRR...SUUUUUN...SHINE!"**

The ball flew at Wong, but the Earth Federation leader simply smirked, put his hands on his hips, and flexed his pectoral muscles. The ball struck him, but didn't explode initially. It simply contorted and wiggled by a water balloon, then bounced back.

"What the?!" Ryoma exclaimed. Thankfully, the three pilots were quick enough to Open Get before the Stoner Sunshine struck them. It whizzed over the others' heads, and blew up the elevator.

"Great...there goes our way out," Kouji groaned.

"Energy attacks won't work on this fiend!" Juzo warned his grandson and the others. "Take it out with physical force!"

"Physical force? We've got physical force up the wazoo!" Kouji called out. "Let's do it, Grandpa!"

Mazinger Z turned gold and changed into its gigantic fist form.

 **"SHINE, IN THE NAME OF ZEUS! BIG BANG...PUUUUUUNCHIE!"**

In reply, Wong crossed his arms and braced himself for the impact. Mazinger Z rocketed at Grandmaster Gundam at full force, and smashed into Wong, creating a massive cloud of dust and smoke. Kouji flew out of it and smirked, and watched.

To their shock, Wong didn't appear to have been damaged at all, though he clearly felt the force of it, as he had moved back a bit from the blow.

"What? That's it?" Wong said sarcastically. "And I put all of that money into Photon Power Labs, too! You disappoint me, Kouji Kabuto."

 _That guy just shrugged off the biggest attacks those two had in their arsenal,_ Janus thought. _What the hell is this thing made of?_

"Well, I'm getting bored," the leader of the Earth Federation said with a yawn as he took hold of his glasses, "So I think I'll just finish you all off now!"

He then tossed away his shades, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes beneath.

Grandmaster Gundam lifted its tail and fired a huge number of red beam blasts, let fly countless feathers from its wings, and finally unleashed a huge wave of darkness from its hands. This deadly barrage hammered the whole group, pinning them to the ground.

"You idiots!" Wong cackled, his voice suddenly echoing and distorting as if becoming computerized. "You must realize by now that the Devil Gundam is the ultimate life form...the very pinnacle of evolution! No matter what you do, the only thing that awaits you is complete annihilation!"

* * *

Outside, the main body of Devil Axis suddenly began to glow with red, geometric lines, which glowed bright and brighter. Meanwhile, part of its back suddenly began to stretch and bend, as if trying to form something new. Soon enough, a pair of incredible huge wings, each of which was the size of Axis itself, formed from out of its back.

"What in the name of..." Haman exclaimed.

"What incredible pressure..." Judau grunted, his Newtype senses quickly becoming overwhelmed. "It's giving me a headache even from here!"

"That thing...its the embodiment of pure hatred and malice..." Rossiu, who was aboard the _Arc Gurren_ , gasped. Suddenly, it hit the young governor like a ton of bricks as he took note of its motif - it had the same kind of design as the Mugann.

"Lordgenome...the Devil Gundam...it's the other half of the Human Extermination System, isn't it? The entity humanity gave form, but the Anti-Spiral gave its blessing?"

"...Yes."

"Incoming message!" said one of the _Arc Gurren_ 's operators. "I'm putting it on screen!"

The image of Wong appeared on screen, his body now seeming to pulse with power and veins began to form all over his body.

"Listen up, you worms," Wong declared; "These DG Cells have redefined the path of evolution we will take! Thanks to these magnificent nanomachines, I've transcended my humanity and progressed to a new level!"

"That man has been taken over by the DG Cells," Lordgenome said. "He is all but a mere mouthpiece for the Devil Gundam."

"The future belongs to DG Cells now!" Wong cackled, his ego refusing to let his personality be extinguished. "Despair, and know that humanity's fate is complete extermination! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

* * *

Unaware of what was going on outside, Domon and his friends struggled to get up after taking another three salvos from Grandmaster Gundam. But they did hear Wong's speech, and it got them extremely frustrated...especially Neo-Japan's fighter.

"Damn it...is there no way...to beat this thing?!" Domon grunted, despair filling his heart.

Janus also felt this crushing feeling of hopelessness fill him.

"Domon...Tara...Xengar...everyone...I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, in his mind's eye, he saw flashes of the gentle-eyed woman in his vision back when he fought the Z-Master. She extended her hand toward him, while the massive tree from the same vision appeared behind her.

When he stood up, with her help, he noticed something different there this time: a blue Chinese dragon coiled around it. Janus and the dragon locked gazes for a moment, then in a flash, the dragon rushed at him, but instead of consuming him, the beast suffused him with power…

 _Eighth enumeration, online,_ Xengar suddenly intoned; _Binah-level permissions granted...releasing 3rd-tier seals…_

Janus opened his eyes as he remembered who the woman was...Metatron's mother. What this meant was something he realized could be contemplated later - the power he had unlocked in this hour of need was crying out to be unleashed.

He got Granlif Yggdrasil to its feet, and as the TZIM automatically went into overdrive, let out a wave of energy that forced back Grandmaster Gundam, stopping its assault.

"Well, looks like someone got their second wind. Guess I'll just have to concentrate my..."

Two portals opened by Granlif's sides, and he raised its fists as several dozen more opened around Grandmaster Gundam.

" **1000 MAHA YUGAS...KARMAAAAA KNUCKLE!"** Janus cried as he fired the two fists into the close portals...and then dozens of copies of the fists poured out of the portals, smashing into the colossal mobile fighter. The two original fists returned to their owner while the copies exploded on contact.

"Now that's...an attack!" Kouji grunted as he struggled to get Mazinger Z up. "I wonder if I could get Z to do something like that!"

Next, Janus charged even more energy than usual into its chest.

" **GRAN NOVA FIREEEEEE!"**

It fired a blast far stronger than a typical Gran Fire - and it even started to melt some of Grandmaster Gundam's more fragile parts.

Finally Janus raised the Gran Claymore, which became wreathed in white and orange flames. While the flames formed into the solid blade, the orange flames remained. He then raised the weapon over his head, and the flames grew wider and taller, equaling Grandmaster Gundam's height in its length.

 **"GRANLIF HAZANKEN!"** he bellowed. He delivered a massive horizontal slice, breaking through the power generator's armor with ease.

 **"SHIP-CLEAVING SAINT INFERNOOOO...GEKIRINDAAAAAAAAAN!"**

Janus then did a much stronger vertical slash, creating a massive energy shockwave that severed the left arm, wing and leg of Wong's machine.

But even after all that, the monstrous mobile fighter remained capable of fighting, though it was clearly quite damaged, and Wong was frantically trying to repair the damage inflicted by Janus' attacks. What was more, the energy burst created by both the TZIM's sudden output spike infused the Shuffle Alliance with energy, allowing them to get back up as well.

"Wong!" Domon yelled as he and his Gundam began to glow gold. "I won't let you have your way...I won't let you destroy humanity, nor will I let you have this world of ours!"

He clenched his fist, the King of Hearts crest on his hand shining brilliantly.

"Master taught me that - our great homeland, our precious planet Earth...IS THE HIGHEST FORM OF LIFE!"

The four other Shuffle Alliance members began to glow gold as well, and quickly formed around Domon. All five members began concentrating their fighting spirit, similar to how Shin Getter formed the Stoner Sunshine, while chanting in unison...

"Our spirits are aflame...if we feel the fire, then there is nothing we cannot defeat!"

They raised their clenched fists together, all of their crests shining brilliantly.

 **"THESE HANDS OF OURS ARE BURNING RED! THEIR LOUD ROAR TELLS US TO GRASP VICTORY!"**

A powerful energy sphere that far exceeded the might of even the Stoner Sunshine formed before them.

"No!" Wong cried, cowering in fear; "What are you doing?!"

Grandmaster Gundam fired another volley of feathers, but a combination of Granlif's Visor Beam, Mazinger Z's Breast Fire, and Shin Getter's Getter Beam wiped them all out, with some additional help from Rain's beam bow.

 **"ERUPTING! SHUFFLE! DOUMEI KEEEEEEEN!"**

The energy sphere blasted forward , striking the monstrosity dead-on. Wong was consumed by the blast, leaving him only enough time to cry out in despair at his defeat.

"And that's that!"

"Not quite...look!"

However...Grandmaster Gundam itself wasn't quite so easily taken down. Even though its body was heavily damaged, it was still able to move.

"Geez, that thing doesn't go down, even after all that?!" Chibodee exclaimed.

"Then that leaves only one option," Juzo said; "You must destroy the core of Axis, the very source of energy it draws upon! Domon, Rain...go!"

"What about you guys?!" Domon cried.

"We can't leave you here!" Rain added.

"We'll make sure this thing stays down!" Ryoma replied. "You guys have to finish this! Jan, back 'em up, would ya?"

"Yeah, that TZIM thingy you've got seems to pull miracles out of nowhere," Argo said. "And we could sure use another!"

Without another word, the three took off into a hole in the ceiling while the others focused on the tenacious Grandmaster Gundam…

* * *

As Domon headed through another corridor towards the heart of the beast, he knew that he had waited long enough. Now that it was just him, Rain and Janus, it was time for him to tell Rain how he felt, while there was a moment of respite to do so.

"Janus, do you mind scouting ahead?" Domon asked. "I need a moment with Rain. We'll catch up in a bit."

"Sure," Janus said, half-sensing what the Gundam Fighter needed the privacy for. He flew on ahead, leaving God Gundam and Rising Gundam alone.

"Rain...listen, I know now may not be the best time, but I want you to hear me out."

He opened the cockpit hatch of the God Gundam and stepped out, standing on the door.

"I want to know something - just what did we go through? What meaning did this past year have for us?" he began, nervously at first before his heart helped him forward. "We haven't even come up with the answers to that yet, have we?"

Rain pensively opened her cockpit hatch and stood on hers, listening to Domon's every word.

"Remember back then? The higher-ups in Neo-Japan already wanted to involve us in the Gundam Fight, and before we knew it, we were thrown into the ring on Earth, and we even got mixed up with DREAM."

"And through it all, you were there beside me, putting up with everything I did, even when I completely pushed you aside. The only reason I managed to win the Gundam Fight was because...you were there. This victory was achieved by the both of us."

Rain smiled a bit, getting a pretty good idea where this was going.

"What I want to say is...look, I'm a guy who's ill at ease and only knows how to fight. That's why I've had a lot of trouble saying this up until now. But now that our final battle is approaching, I realize that if I don't say it now, I may never get the chance. Rain...I..."

He clenched his fist, and then opened his arms as if to embrace her while tears of sheer emotion began to run down his face.

"I love you! I want to be with YOU! Forever!"

Rain began to tear up as well as a big smile crossed her face. She ran toward Domon and leaped off her cockpit hatch - the lower gravity allowed her to leap much farther than she normally could.

"Domoooon!"

Domon caught her, twirling a bit as he did, and the two embraced lovingly.

"Rain..."

"Domon..."

"Rain...I'm really sorry for everything I put you through," the Gundam Fight said sincerely. "I promise, I'll never treat you like that again!"

"It's okay," Rain reassured him, "Hearing you finally say how you feel made everything worth it. But..."

"But...what?"

Rain gazed into Domon's eyes.

"We still have something to finish, don't we?"

Domon smirked.

"Yeah. Everyone's waiting for us to finish off the Devil Gundam. C'mon, let's catch up to Janus."

* * *

Back on Earth, the Federation parliament, having taken shelter in the depths of their headquarters in Lhasa, met with Dr. Rainuma and Cadney. But those who knew Rainuma best would immediately sense there was something different about him...something more intense and fervent, not at all like his usual self.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the long and the short of it," Rainuma said, having finished his presentation.

"That was quite a presentation, Dr. Rainuma," the representative of Neo-Kenya said.

"While your evidence for the existence of an organized effort by this 'Demon Tribe' to destroy us is compelling," the representative of Neo-Germany said, "you can't truly expect us to hand over total authority to your 'Demon Busters'."

"It would be the same as...no, worse than the Titans!" the representative of Neo-Brazil said. In response, Rainuma gestured for Cadney to show images from a satellite - it showed the battle between DREAM and the Devil Gundam's forces.

"Look at this," the scientist said; "The man who once led you seeks to become an evil emperor with the power of the Devil Gundam! Only a man who has become a demon could do what is doing at this moment!"

"He was not satisfied with the current way of doing things," Cadney added, "and would destroy our civilization and way of life, just as the demons do! Such changes can happen to anyone...even your staff!"

The representatives mumbled amongst themselves when they heard this, and Cadney smirked...everything was going as planned.

"By entrusting everything to the Demon Busters," he then said, "you can sleep soundly knowing that you and the people around you are completely human!"

"What about Londo Bell?" the representative from Neo-China said. "They've been fighting the demons ever since they first appeared!"

"True, but for how long?" Rainuma asked. "Besides, who's to say that Newtypes aren't really demons?" The other representatives murmured further. Finally, the representative from Neo-America got to his feet.

"...I'd like to put forth a motion to vote on this resolution immediately..."

* * *

Janus arrived in what could only be the heart of Devil Axis - a massive chamber even more vast that the one that housed Grandmaster Gundam. Numerous purple, tree-like columns were arranged in neat rows across the room. There he saw a black sphere hovering ominously in place at the far end of the room.

 _Is that...the Human Extermination System?_ he thought. _What's it doing here and not inside the Moon?_

The sphere opened up, revealing a mass of green tentacles, which held someone in bondage there - Wong, covered from head to toe in silvery plating, eyes glowing red and grinning wickedly.

 _Wong?!_ Janus exclaimed. _But didn't we just kill that guy?_

"Well, it's you again. Nice of you come to all the way here. In case you're wondering how I'm still alive and kicking, it's quite simple - all you destroyed when you were fighting Grandmaster Gundam was a copy made of DG Cells. I can make as many of me as I want!"

Numerous Wong clones began rising out the floor, all of them wearing sunglasses and the same smug look.

"See? There's no way you can beat me, kiddo! I can just keep making new copies of myself unti..."

But suddenly, Wong made a gurgling sound as his eyes suddenly turned from blood red to jet black, and the wicked grin on his face turned to an emotionless grimace. It was as if something was erasing his personality. The Wong copies suddenly cried out simultaneously and melted back into the body of Devil Axis.

"Personality suppression complete," the original Wong droned. "Hostile in core area detected. Preparing to commence Level 4 security operations."

Something began to form from out of the sphere, as if it were made of a liquid - the Devil Gundam. Its body resembled the original form DREAM had faced so long ago. But to Janus' surprise, it soon added two more new features - the gold studs on its shoulders extended and became massive golden claws, while the sides of the larger head that served as its body folded around and formed into six-toed feet - two toes in the front and back, and one on each side. It was connected to the sphere by several DG Cell tentacles.

"The JDG-00X Devil Gundam has now been fully integrated into the Human Extermination System," a familiar female voice droned in a slightly more ominous tone. "It is this universe's first line of defense against the runaway evolution of mankind."

Janus saw Nia appear before the sphere, her flowing, colorful hair gently moving as if in a light breeze in spite of the lack of any wind whatsoever.

"Nia. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes...and it will be the last time - for even if you defeat the Devil Gundam, you will still be annihilated by the Human Extermination System."

"You mean that sphere? If that's your Human Extermination System, then I'll just smash it apart. Frankly, I've had it with the sky falling on my head, thank you very much."

"It seems you must know despair. Devil Gundam, begin Level 5 security operations." With that, Nia disappeared.

"Raising security program level," Wong's droning voice, now sounding somewhat digitized, said from within the Devil Gundam.

"Okay, Xengar...let's soften this guy up for Domon and Rain. Besides, I want to practice those new attacks I somehow learned."

"Unfortunately, it seems the weapon upgrade system is cooling down," Xengar replied.

"Okay, then we'll do it with our usual weapons!"

* * *

Loran and Gym were equally matched. Both were able to land blows on their enemy, but neither was able to land a decisive hit that the nanomachines Masaki Kihara manufactured couldn't regenerate. But while the servant of Queen Dianna was getting frustrated that he couldn't bring the fight to an end, Gym was laughing, having the time of his life.

"Yes, Loran!" Gym bellowed joyfully as he rushed at the Turn A and began a push and shove contest of strength with it. "You feel the rush, don't you?! Only when death draws near do you fully understand what it means to be alive!"

The Turn X then released its Moonlight Butterfly, which began filling the vast chamber, annihilating the systems bit by bit.

"These machines would have only led humanity down a path of destruction...the Dark History! That's why Queen Dianna's father sealed them away!"

Loran, left with no choice, released the Turn A's own Moonlight Butterfly, which filled up the area behind him.

"You fool!" Gym roared. "Without war, history will remain in a stagnant limbo, and mankind will deteriorate as a species!"

"Don't twist things with your own selfish ideas!"

The two machines drew their beam sabers and began to clash as the Moonlight Butterfly nanomachines continued to spiral further and further out of control, consuming every bit of machinery in the area and turning it to sand.

Suddenly, Loran found an opening. He ducked underneath Gym's next swing, then impaled the Turn X's torso with the Turn A's beam saber.

"CURSE YOU!" Gym screamed as he tried to eject. But to his dismay, the ejection mechanism didn't work. It was jammed. But instead of exploding, the Moonlight Butterfly's rate of spreading only increased, and soon the entire residential area was covered in the nanomachines.

But then, something Loran would never have anticipated happened - several DG Cell tentacles extended from below, as if sensing the dangerous concentration of the nanomachines, and began to tremble as they emitted an invisible light. The Moonlight Butterfly suddenly began to contract, as if the DG Cells were forcing them to clump together...and Gym was caught in the middle of it.

Loran deactivated the Turn A's ultimate weapon and started to back off, watching as the Turn X was wrapped into a blanket of eerily beautiful light, until finally, the lights all merged into a single white mass.

The royal guard of Queen Dianna sighed with relief. He was afraid of having to actually take Ghingnham's life, in spite of the fact that he was a dangerous enemy. But with Gym trapped inside the entombed Turn X, he was no longer a threat to anyone. Finally, the Lunar Kingdom could be at peace once more...

 _Wait...the Lunar Kingdom will be destroyed if the moon falls!_ he thought, a look of sheer terror on his face. _I have to go to the moon and find Queen Dianna!_

"Loran? Loran!" the voice of his queen suddenly spoke through his communicator.

"Your Majesty?!" he exclaimed with relief. "You're all right! Where are you?"

"I'm still in the castle."

"You have to get out!" her guard cried. "The moon will probably start falling any minute..."

"It's okay, Loran; we've already dealt with that problem. Come outside and you'll see why."

* * *

The Devil Gundam was proving an implacable opponent for Janus, but it was fighting on surprisingly even terms with Granlif Yggdrasil, thanks to its new attack. Even so, the pilot of the Super Robot was becoming exhausted, while the Devil Gundam showed no signs of slowing down, damaged as it was...for the sphere was granting it even greater energy than it had before. The monstrosity rained beam fire on Granlif, and all the Super Robot could do was defend.

"Janus!" Rain's voice called out on Granlif Yggdrasil's communicator, which was like sweet music to the tired pilot's ears. The Devil Gundam looked toward the far end of the room to see God Gundam and Rising Gundam at the entryway.

"Hey guys..." Janus said, exhausted from the battle. "I softened him up...for you."

"Thanks," Domon said. "Rain, mind giving Granlif a quick patching up? I'll keep this guy busy until you're done, then we'll take him out together!"

"DOMON KASSHU!" Wong suddenly cried out, his personality suddenly re-assuming control of the machine he was tied to, awakened by the appearance of a man he hated above all others right now.

"Wong's still alive?!" Domon exclaimed.

"That's right! I'm still here!" he laughed. "All you achieved before was destroying a DG Cell copy of me! I may have been dethroned as world leader because of you, but once I get rid of you, I'll become ruler of the universe! HAHAHAHAH...AAARGH!"

Wong felt his personality start to be crushed again, but this time he resisted. Domon watched, stupified by the megalo-maniac's behavior.

"No...I'm not letting some computer take me over! I WILL BE KING!"

The Devil Gundam used its golden claws to rip out the tentacles, disconnecting itself from the Human Extermination System just in time for Rain to finish patching up Granlif. In the depths of his power trip, Wong didn't realize that he had just cut his own lifeline.

"Guys! Now's your chance!" Janus called out, having noticed it himself, thanks to one of the TZUM's myriad scanning functions. "His energy reading just dropped like a rock!"

"Rain, let's finish this guy off!"

"Right!"

Both Gundams raised their hands as they delivered a new variation of Domon's trademark speech in unison:

"THESE HANDS OF OURS ARE BURNING RED!"

"Their loud cries tell us..."

"...To grasp happiness!"

 **"ERUPTING!"**

God Gundam and Rising Gundam clasped hands and did a fancy twirling maneuver not unlike a pair of flamenco dancers before finishing in a pose with Rain on her knees and Domon behind her as he opened up God Gundam's fins.

" **SEKI..."**

" **HA!"**

" **LOVE-LOVE..."**

" **TENKYOKEEEEEEEEEN!"**

The two Gundams unleashed an energy sphere on par with that of the Shuffle Doumei Ken in strength – and the spirit of the King of Hearts itself loomed large, as tall as the Devil Gundam itself. It struck the Devil Gundam (and Wong) dead on, leaving a heart-shaped hole in both it and its core.

Wong's face seemed to distort and writhe in pain as his body started to crumble. Domon and Rain were sure of it this time – the Devil Gundam was finally destroyed. As the monstrosity that was the source of all DG Cells began exploding repeatedly, Wong let out one last cry...

"SCIROCCO, YOU LIAAAARRR-AURGH!"

Domon, Rain and Janus stood there, watching the Devil Gundam's charred corpse slowly burn away for a few more moments before approaching the sphere their fallen foe had been drawing energy from.

"We better take care of this thing just to make sure," Domon said, readying a God Finger attack. But as he moved in to destroy it, the core suddenly shot upward at supersonic speeds as if something was magnetically pulling it out...it even bore a deep hole straight through Devil Axis' body.

"What in the world?" Rain exclaimed. "The core just..."

"Bro, Rain, Jan, get your butts out of there!" Sai Saichi's voice called out.

"What now?!" Domon exclaimed.

"Now, I'm no astronomer," Chibodee joked nervously, "But I'm pretty sure the moon isn't supposed to have a face like a jack o' lantern..."

* * *

 _Woo! I like how this one turned out! Anyway, next time…_

 _-DREAM has barely any time to rest after their fight with BioNet when trouble breaks out up at Orbit Base...it seems that the threat of Mechanization is not truly over! When a new menace crashes in the middle of the Tokyo Settlement, only DREAM and GaoFighGar can stop it! Can they claim victory, or will their opponent be too much for them?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 65 (Tara): They Who Judge! Tokyo Settlement's Darkest Hour! (Part 1)**_

 _-Though the Devil Gundam is defeated, DREAM's battle is still far from over! With Lordgenome's dire prophecy fulfilled, the Human Extermination System activates, and the Moon begins its final descent while an army of Mugann dispatches! Can DREAM once again overcome the odds and stop the Moon?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 65 (Janus): Falling Sky! Desperate Struggle For Survival! (Part 3)**_


	102. Chapter 65 Tara

_First, replies to some guest reviews:_

 _-Technically, a Brightslap can only be delivered by Bright, but sure, let's go with that, Guest._

 _-Well, Deviox, that was one of Sonic's funnier lines, and I figured it would work here too!_

 _Anyway, we interrupt_ GaoGaiGar FINAL' _s plot to give you...the finale for the_ GaoGaiGar _TV series! That, and the beginning of the end of_ Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0 - You Can (Not) Advance _! Oh, and the return of some enemies I haven't used in a while…_

* * *

 **Chapter 65 (Tara) – They Who Judge! Tokyo Settlement's Darkest Hour! (Part 1)**

Muge Zolbados sat quietly on his throne, his eyes closed and breathing deeply as he mentally asserted his control over the countless souls who were spending eternity in his dimension. He did this every so often to ensure that they remained under his dominion. He smirked when he heard the billions of screams and wails of agony and despair fill his mind.

Suddenly, the screams stopped as he felt a fluctuation in his reality's spacetime. His eyes flashed open, and for the first time in eons, a feeling of unease came over him.

"Gildrome! Helmut! Come to me!" Muge boomed. The two generals appeared before him moments later, already kneeling.

"Mighty Lord Muge! What do you wish of us?" Gildrome asked.

"We would cast ourselves against the hordes of Atik Yomin if you wished it!" Helmut declared proudly. However, the demonic emperor wasn't amused by this attempt at flattery.

"I sense a great disturbance in the flow of the Celestial Calendar universe's time," Muge said grimly as he got to his feet, "a fluctuation that I could feel even here. Something is going to happen that will ruin everything we have planned there...prepare your troops and deal with this problem immediately!"

"Understood!" Helmut said before teleporting away. But Gildrome remained behind.

"What are you still doing here, Gildrome?" Muge demanded.

"Tell me," the alien general inquired, "what are your plans for Stinger and Cohen? They've been defeated by Shin Getter Robo, but are far from dead...merely trapped beneath Shin Dragon."

"I will consider my options later!" Muge replied curtly. "Now go...my patience is wearing thin right now!"

"At once," Gildrome said before disappearing. Muge sat back down, leaned back in this throne and drummed his fingers against the armrests.

 _Metatron, you insolent whelp,_ he thought, _don't think you can snatch this prize away from right under my nose…_

* * *

The chaos happening at Orbit Base was only known to GGG itself. For Mamoru, it was just another field trip day. Oddly, though, they were allowed to enter the Tokyo Settlement's government building. Granted, there were strict limitations on where they could go, but the fact that any Elevens were even allowed to take tours was unusual, considering Britannia was still on high alert due to the newly formed UFN.

With the first part of the guided tour over, Mamoru and Hana decided to take a little walk together on their own. As they happened by one of the restricted hallways, Mamoru noticed that the guard had nodded off. Mamoru turned to Hana.

"Hey, let's go check this hallway out, Hana," he whispered.

"But Mamoru, we're not allowed down that way," Hana replied nervously.

"C'mon, Hana," Mamoru said as he gently elbowed his friend. "Just one look! I'm not even gonna open any doors!"

"No," the girl replied. "I really don't want to get in trouble, and I don't want you getting in trouble either." But Mamoru grabbed Hana's hand anyway and pulled her along, being rather loud as he did so, especially since he was trying to sneak by.

As they passed the guard, he suddenly woke up, but only saw the two children from behind. But after a moment of thought, he decided that they were incapable of dealing any harm. After all, they had to go through numerous layers of security, up to and including deep background checks before even coming here.

But as they walked down the hallway, Hana was suddenly smacked in the face by an opening door, knocking her down.

As it so happened, the person who opened that door was Prince Schneizel, carrying a thick binder full of papers. He paused when he heard Hana's muffled whimpering, and turned to see her rubbing her sore nose with her hand. Mamoru swallowed nervously when he recognized the man - Schneizel was, after all, the prime minister of the entire Britannian Empire on top of being the second prince.

"Oh dear...I'm sorry, little one," he said gently as he closed the door to the room he just left and bent down. "Is your nose bleeding?"

Hana, not fully realizing who was addressing her, nervously opened her hands.

"Hmm...there is a little swelling," Schneizel said, giving Hana's face a quick once over, "But no blood." He then turned to Mamoru, who he quickly recognized from the intel he had received from his spies inside GGG. After all, the boy's hairdo made him stand out like a sore thumb.

"I hope it wasn't your idea to bring your lady friend down this way," Schneizel scolded Mamoru. "You know you're not allowed to enter this hallway."

"I-I'm sorry, sir..." Mamoru stammered fearfully. "We weren't going to go into any rooms, honest!" Schneizel sighed - though one of them was in DREAM, he figured that even a child with Mamoru's powers couldn't do much.

"Fine," the prince replied. "Run along now, and don't go anywhere in this building that you're not supposed to. If you do, you may not be so lucky. Is that clear?"

Mamoru nodded frantically. Without another word, Schneizel continued on his way - but unknowingly, a paper slipped out of his binder. Being the curious child he was, Mamoru picked up looked at the paper.

There were complex terms that he didn't understand written on the sheet. However, the pictures that dominated the page were clear enough to him...

They were images taken during a bomb test. In this case, it was that of F.L.E.I.J.A., and the pictures gave Mamoru a horrific idea of the kind of destruction the weapon was capable of. He picked up the paper and ran over to Schneizel, who had just gotten near the end of the hall.

"E-excuse me! You dropped this!" he called out as he ran toward the prince, holding out the paper.

"Oh, thank you," he said, taking the paper. "You didn't happen to look at it, I hope?"

"No, sir, not at all," Mamoru lied.

Schneizel knew that DREAM was already aware of F.L.E.I.J.A.'s existence due to Suzaku's betrayal, so having Mamoru see it by accident wouldn't affect things that much anyway. He took the paper from him, stuck it back in his binder, and continued on his way.

Deciding not to press their luck, Mamoru and Hana hastily returned to where the main group was. But as he approached the window, his hair flashed green, and a feeling of extreme dread fell over him...a feeling not unlike the one he got when EI-01 attacked…

* * *

"She just reappeared inside _Amaterasu_!" Kosuke Entouji cried out when the new Zonder species that had taken over Mikoto reappeared on their security scanners. It had warped around using the Thresholds, specifically targeting the various members of the Braves. "Power level in that area is already down to fifteen percent!"

"Seal off half of it!" Taiga ordered. "She can't be allowed to escape!"

Several sets of blast doors shut with great force, locking the new enemy inside. But in response, the new Zonder species suddenly began to manipulate Orbit Base's systems, forcing it to separate the vessel.

" _Amaterasu_ has just separated!" Swan cried out. "Its calculated course is...right in the middle of the Tokyo Settlement!"

"Why there, though?" Leo pondered. "Why not Pendragon or Geneva, or some other densely populated city?"

"It doesn't matter!" Liger yelled. "Its goal is surely the Mechanization of the Earth!"

"Right...use all remaining power to sortie GaoFighGar!" Taiga commanded grimly; "And call the other DREAM members if you must! Even though this enemy was once one of our own, we must do everything in our power to stop her, for the sake of all life!"

* * *

As the _Nadesico_ flew back towards Giga Float, they received a call from Zero, who had just gotten word from Orbit Base about Zonuda.

"What?! ANOTHER attack?!" Yurika exclaimed. "We've barely had a chance to recuperate yet!"

"Where is it this time?" Ruri asked.

"It's in the Tokyo Settlement," Zero replied. "It's apparently another Zonder Robo."

"Impossible!" Minato exclaimed. "We destroyed the Z-Master, and its core was purified out of existence...right?" Suddenly, Ruri looked down at her screen and saw the footage of the Z-Master's final demise playing - Omoikane had called it up itself.

"Wait," Ruri said before turning back to her screen. "Omoikane, play that clip back again, but loud enough so everyone can hear." The ship's computer did so, and the last words of the Z-Master reverberated through the bridge.

" _ **WE ARE RUINED...HOWEVER…"**_

"How are those words important?" Megumi asked, scratching her head.

"If it's a Zonder Robo that we'll be up against," Ruri said, "then it means the Z-Master left one last surprise for us...one that's been waiting to awaken from the very beginning."

"Even so, how tough can one Zonder Robo be to us?" Yurika laughed. "It can't possibly be worse than the Z-Master!"

"Enough to justify deploying the _Wunder_ and Evangelion Units 00, 02, 04, 08, AND the Mark 06," Zero chimed in. Yurika swallowed nervously, but shook off her fear.

"What about Unit 01?" Jun asked.

"Ikari said he's working on something," the masked man replied, "but he didn't say exactly what..."

* * *

Mamoru, together with Hana and his classmates, watched in horror as something massive crash-landed in one of the nearby ghettos. Everyone dropped to the floor just before the object struck. Reflexively, the boy from GGG grabbed on to his pink-haired friend in order to protect her as the entire building shook and swayed from the quake.

"Mamoru...wh-what is that?!" Hana said nervously.

He was able to look through a gap in the buildings to see what had landed - one of the golden component ships of GGG's Orbit Base. But to his further dismay, the wreckage of the vessel disappeared in a burst of gold sparkles, only to change into something new.

The new form taken by this Zonder species was a golden mechanoid with a body that was composed mostly of connected conical shapes, from its pointed head to its four-toed feet. Meanwhile a pair of great wings with serrated edges stuck out of its back, making it even more menacing in appearance.

But that was only the beginning. It took a single step forward, and in a split second, everything within the blast radius was transformed into strange metal.

 _It's not a Zonder or a Primeval...but it...it has to be stopped! I have to hold it off long enough for big brother Guy to get here!_

Transforming to his winged form, he then blasted through the window to confront the new menace alone, while his classmates nearly fell over in surprise.

"Mamoru!" Hana cried out the window.

"ZONUUDAAAAA..." the golden robot moaned.

As he flew down, Mamoru was able to better sense the nature of this threat, Zonuda. He peered through the layers that made up the menace...and when he got to its center, he gasped in horror.

"No...big sis Mikoto..." he gasped.

But the boy steeled himself - he would protect everyone he cared about from this menace, at least long enough for Guy to come. Mamoru raised his right hand and extended his thumb, index finger and pinkie, something he instinctively knew as Cain's anti-Zonder weapon, and began to unleash a telekinetic assault on Zonuda.

Back up in the building, Mamoru's classmates watched, awed and frightened to tears by the sight of the battle.

"What's going on with him?!" one of her classmates cried out, baffled by this sudden development.

"Mamoru...is an alien!" Hana cried out - she felt that was finally able to reveal the truth. "He's an alien with superpowers, and came from another planet to defeat the Zonder! All along, he's been risking his life and fighting to protect us all!"

She turned back toward the window.

"So please, let's cheer him on as his Earthling friends!"

Zonuda countered Mamoru's attack with one of her own, sending him flying back. But as he laid there, sore and weak, his ears picked up the sound of his classmates cheering for him. Their words gave him courage, which gave him the strength to get back up and face the threat once more.

"Two powers become one..." Mamoru said to himself, the ritual he used to purify the Z-Master's core returning to him. He mimicked the stance GaoGaiGar used whenever it used Hell & Heaven.

"Gemu-giru-gan-go-gufo..."

Just like with Hell & Heaven, Mamoru had to strain a bit to clasp his hands together as he chanted.

"Viiiitas!"

Like before, a green beam shot out of his clasped hands, though it was noticeably wider and more powerful than before. But Zonuda raised its hand, etched with strange symbols, and blocked the beam as if it were nothing. It then counterattacked with its own blast, sending the boy flying into a nearby building.

As he struggled to get up, Zonuda prepared to fire another blast. Mamoru looked away, assuming he was a goner, but then realized the beam had been deflected. He looked around, and saw a white foot next to him. He looked up and saw, of all things, Evangelions 00, 02, 04, 08 and even Mark 06, with the _Wunder_ hovering behind them. He was too grateful to wonder where Shinji was - he was just glad to have some backup.

"There's no need to fear, the Evangelions are here!" Kensuke declared.

"You ought to be grateful, runt!" Asuka said. "We got the okay to launch to stop THIS thing."

"Mamoru-kun, you've done enough," Kaworu said. "Leave this menace to us and our Evas."

* * *

Another failure. Time and time again, Unit 01 rejected the Dummy Plug - an entry plug that housed an unknown entity that would supposedly trick the Evangelions into thinking that it was being controlled by a real pilot. But Unit 01 seemed to know better.

And with the new Zonder species running around, Gendo Ikari did not have time for failures. He had to get the Dummy System to work...without a pilot, Unit 01 was useless - and he could no longer depend on his son. But what was worse was that this was a sign that the Tenth Angel was going to come...even he had trouble hiding his frustration.

" _When 'G' and 'Z' engage in their final clash, the Tenth Angel shall descend,"_ Gendo thought, recalling the passage from the Scrolls that he had seen.

"Reboot!" Gendo ordered the support staff. "Start from process 108!" He watched the startup process begin again, only for it to fail after several seconds.

 _Why?_ Gendo thought as he slammed a fist against the computer. _Why are you doing this to me, Yui?!_

* * *

"What's going on?!" Asuka exclaimed as her progressive knife bounced off Zonuda's barrier. "I can't pierce this thing's defenses! You said it was like an AT Field, Misato!"

"Yes, it's LIKE an AT Field," Misato replied; "But its not the same as an AT Field!"

"Hey, how long until our pals in GGG get here to back us up?!" Mari asked. "They're the experts at Zonder fighting!"

"Did someone call for backup?" Tara's voice came over her communicator.

Mari looked over and saw the _Nadesico_ closing in quickly. Having heard it was only a single Zonder, they figured that one ship would be sufficient backup, since the _Wunder_ and the Evangelions were there as well. Launching out were Lifthrasir Titania, Grendizer, Combattler (who had launched from Giga Float), Final Dancougar and the five Aestivalis.

"Hey, Asuka! Long time, no see!" Shinobu called out as it fired its Dankuu Hou guns in mid-flight. Instantly, the pilot of Unit 02 perked up when he heard his voice. The shots struck Zonuda, distracting it momentarily, even though it didn't do any real damage.

"Shinobu!" she chirped; "I knew I could count on you!"

"Yep that's Asuka all right," Sara groaned.

"I heard that!" Asuka shouted.

Meanwhile, Kaworu contacted Tara privately, recognizing the aura of the half he had met not long ago even as he tried in vain to pierce its defenses with Mark 06's lance.

"I see you are yourself again, Tara," he said as he blocked Zonuda's counterattack with his own AT Field.

"It's complicated, " Tara said as she fired a few shots; "But we don't have time for navel-gazing...we've got ass to kick! Xemmey, let's go!"

"Tara, I'm detecting a known individual within this new Zonder Robo," her AI partner replied. "It appears to be Mikoto Utsugi."

"Guy Shishioh's girlfriend?!" Tara exclaimed. "She's a Zonder host?! Crud, that makes things more complicated..."

"Those fiends!" Jiro bellowed indignantly, "Using a fair maiden like Miss Utsugi to weaken our resolve is sheer cowardice!"

"We've received word that GaoFighGar and the other Braves are on their way!" Yurika said. "And we've also been given clearance to...terminate it, if need be."

"Man, this sucks..." Chizuru said with frustration. "Our first battle in months, and we have to take out one of our own!"

"Then let's make it as quick as we can!" Hyoma said. "Assume Grandasher formation!"

Combattler fired its Gran Light Wave as preparation for its attack before charging in at full speed.

 **"GRANDASHEEEEEER!"**

Zonuda made no move to stop the incoming attack, but only because it didn't need to. As soon as Combattler struck the barrier, it was repelled and sent flying.

Grendizer had charged in with Double Hakens on the ready, but it had no success damaging it either; no did the Aestivalis' bullets and Distortion Field attacks. Even Lifthrasir Titania's TZUM-powered weaponry could do little more than scratch its armor, and such minor damage was it immediately regenerated.

"Damn it, if only we had **THE POWER** or something..." Ryoko grunted.

"Yep, it looks like we're more boned than a trout at a fish fry," Izumi quipped, nervous as she was.

* * *

After what seemed to be a sleep of countless eons, J and Arma finally began to wake up inside the heavily damaged, but still functional King J-Der.

"J...Arma, you are awake," Tomoro said upon sensing that they were coming around. "Somehow, we have survived the destruction of the Z-Master."

"Yes...so it seems," J said, rubbing his head. "Tomoro, can you determine our location?"

The computer hummed and whirred a bit.

"Negative. All long-range scanning functions are offline and must be repaired."

"I'll go take a look around outside," Arma said. Transforming to his winged form, he phased through J-Ark and out into the unknown.

What he gazed upon was nothing he had anticipated - the void surrounding him was blue like a clear sky, with innumerable, unimaginably large shapes that swirled with various shades of light grey, but were dotted with bright points of multicolored light.

But what loomed over these already unimaginably large shapes was something infinitely larger - so large that even the very concept of infinity was far too small to measure even the tiniest fraction of its mass.

Overwhelmed by the scale of everything, he retreated to J-Ark, and landed next to J.

"Well? Do you know where we are?"

"J...you're not going to believe this...but we're..."

* * *

Zonuda Robo's power was overwhelming. No matter what DREAM tried to throw at the new machine species, it either shrugged the attack off or just completely repelled it. On the offensive end of things, the menace that was using Mikoto as a host unleashed waves of power that blew even the battleships away.

Yet through it all, DREAM persevered. What they were able to do was keep it in one place. For some reason, Zonuda made no attempts to teleport away - it was as if it was intentionally sticking around. But now with the fight having gone on for a half hour without any success at damaging the creature, it became increasingly clear that victory was impossible.

"Man, this thing's...tough…" Shinobu grunted before his head flopped backwards in exhaustion.

"It can't be...invincible…" Juzo of the Combattler team sighed before keeling over unconscious as well.

"Damn it...if only I had the strength to use Dizer Tera...Max…" Daisuke cursed as he slumped over Grendizer's controls, his chest heaving from the exertion.

"Gekigaaaan...Nap…" Jiro swooned before flopping over and starting to snore.

"Damn it, Yamada," Ryoko said weakly as she struggled to remain conscious as well, "quit sleeping...on the…job..." But then she slipped into unconsciousness as well.

"Nightie...night..." Hikaru sighed as exhaustion overcame her.

"I guess a regular nap," Izumi chuckled as she felt her eyes close, "would be better than...a dirt nap…"

Even Tara, having pushed her body to its physical limit with the TZUM, couldn't keep fighting, and felt her vision get blurry.

"Damn it...I'm sorry, everyone...Mikoto...Janus..."

Lifthrasir Titania collapsed as its power system shut down, and Tara slumped over, exhausted. Now, only the Evangelions, with their AT Fields and umbilical cables, remained standing, but they too were looking worse for wear.

"Well, there goes the last of our backup," Mari sighed. "Anyone got any ideas?"

Meanwhile, Mamoru's ears perked up, and she looked into the sky, and saw something descending from the heavens - the other half of _Amaterasu_.

"Guy!" he cried out joyfully.

But then, Zonuda Robo's head suddenly charged up a blast and fired it at the vessel, destroying it in one hit. But something burst out of the cloud of smoke and debris - GaoFighGar. It landed a few hundred yards from Guy's foe, and the Goldion Hammer landed near Grendizer.

"Evangelions, thank you for your help...but this is a fight only GaoFighGar can win!"

Kaworu knew that Guy was right in this case. Even with the Spear of Longinus and his own Angel powers, Mark 06 was no match for this monster.

"New machine species!" Guy bellowed, pointing accusingly at Zonuda; "Give Mikoto back, or else!"

Zonuda made no response.

"Fine then...IT'S ON!" Guy cried. "PHANTOM RING...PLUS..."

GaoFighGar formed a Phantom Ring from its chest and readied its rocket punch attack.

 **"BROKEN...PHANTOOOOM!"**

The attack struck Zonuda's barrier, and for a few seconds, it pushed against the invisible wall, and looked like it could break through. But then the ring dissipated into light, which was promptly absorbed by the menace, and the fist bounced off the barrier before returning to its owner.

"It consumed the Phantom Ring?! The Broken Phantom is no good, then!" Guy exclaimed. He then saw Zonuda unleash another beam and quickly raised its left hand.

 **"PROTECT WAAAALLL!"**

The beam struck the barrier. In this round, Zonuda's blast shattered the Protect Wall and struck the King of Braves dead-on, sending him flying.

Daisuke, seeing that the Goldion Hammer was nearby, managed to move Grendizer enough to pick up the weapon and toss it that way.

"Guy Shishioh!" Grendizer's pilot cried. "Use this!"

Guy caught the Goldion Hammer in its right hand. Without the Marg Hand, Guy knew that using the hammer would put great strain on even his new and improved body. Nonetheless, the cyborg remained resolute and courageous. He flew skyward and raised the hammer high over GaoFighGar's head.

 **"GOLDION...HAMMEEEEEEER!"**

Zonuda flew up to stop the attack, but Guy managed to swing down as hard as he could. Hands met hammer with titanic force, and for a fleeting moment, it seemed that it would work.

But then the new machine species pulled out its trump card - it quickly began to turn the head of the Goldion Hammer into the same strange metal.

"Detaching!" Goldymarg cried, automatically ejecting himself from the hammer's handle. Zonuda lifted the now petrified Goldy and tossed it to the ground.

Mamoru was mortified beyond belief. Even the King of Braves' ultimate trump card, which had laid EI-01 to waste, was useless against Zonuda. It counterattacked with a single, solid blow, sending GaoFighGar crashing into the ground.

Seeing this sent the fighters in DREAM into deep despair and made them contemplate their fate.

"Is...is the human civilization...wrong?" Duke grunted. "Was Atik Yomin...right?"

"Is it because we don't treasure others like we should?" Mamoru said fearfully.

"Is it because we waste our planet's resources and turn everything into trash?" Akito wheezed.

"Maybe we really do need to be destroyed," Hyoma said with a sad chuckle.

"Yeah...it looks like our material civilization's about to grind to a halt," Chizuru said.

"Is this enemy one sent by the devil...or by the Great God?" Tara said weakly. "Maybe...he was right after...all..."

"No..." Guy panted. "I have faith in humanity...in this world...and in myself! That's why I fight... **FOR THE SAKE OF LIIIIFE!** "

Guy's overflowing courage caused GaoFighGar's GS Ride to burst into overdrive once more, pushing the machine to its absolute limit, and even beyond...and just as it did before, the energy from GaoFighGar's G-Stone filled its allies with power, including the Evangelions, and Lifthrasir Titania's TZUM.

Suddenly, in her mind's eye, Tara saw flashes of the man with spiky hair in her vision back when she fought the Z-Master. He extended his hand toward her.

When she stood up, with his help, she noticed something else there this time: a huge blue Super Robot with an oddly-shaped head. Standing next to it was a smaller black and gold robot with two huge turrets on its shoulders. Tara gazed at them for a moment, then saw the blue robot grab the turreted robot, which somehow transformed into a bulky handheld cannon.

Tara opened her eyes as she remembered who the man was...Iophiel's father. What this meant for her was something she realized could be saved for later - the power she had unlocked in this hour of need was crying out to be unleashed.

 _Eighth enumeration, online,_ Xemmey suddenly intoned; _Binah-level permissions granted...releasing 3rd-tier seals…_

Lifthrasir Titania bounded to its feet, as the TZUM went into overdrive. This suddenly attracted Zonuda's attention.

"ZONUUUUDAAAAA!" it moaned.

As Lifthrasir glowed, suddenly the three blue spikes from Mimir Dysphoria appeared on its back, as if they had been called from the scrap heap. Meanwhile, Tara extended her tonfas, which became wreathed in flame, ice and electricity simultaneously. Zonuda raised one hand to block the incoming attack.

" **FREYR TONFAS!"** Tara yelled before she dashed in and started to pound the barrier that had formed there with the tonfas, yelling and whooping as she struck. Finally, she managed to shatter a layer of Zonuda's barrier and send it reeling. No sooner did it stagger than did the three spikes fly off Lifthrasir's back.

"Muginn! Hunin! Valravn!" she then cried. "Go!" As the three attack drones darted in, the blade tonfas on its arms then sprang off and automatically attached to her twin rifles, which formed into a powerful double-barreled cannon. Tara held on to the cannon with both hands as it charged up, drawing further energy from the TZUM.

"New Zonder species," Tara declared, "this is your personal Ragnarok…"

Zonuda frantically raised its hands and fired them off like rocket punches. But then, Lifthrasir slipped into a Threshold, reappearing behind the golden monstrosity.

" **...DYSPHORIC DIVIDING PENANCE!"**

A beam several times larger and more powerful than the one from a normal Lifthra Divider blasted into a portal just as several hundred, as opposed to several dozen, more portals opened up around Zonuda. But each portal then launched a beam equal in power to the one that was initially fired, if not more so, thanks to the addition of the extreme heat, cold and electricity.

All the beams struck home, overwhelming Zonuda's barrier and damaging its armor heavily. Seeing this chance, Kaworu raised Mark 06's spear, rushed forward and jammed the lance into Zonuda's right hand, dealing even more damage and causing the symbols on its hands to fade away.

"Guy! Its defenses...are down," Kaworu panted; "It's...all you, now!"

With a hot-blooded and tearful scream, Guy rushed GaoFighGar forward once more, and pounded Zonuda with its fists. However, the hyper-evolved machine, damaged as it was, was able to match the King of Braves blow for earth-shattering blow. Bit by bit, the GaoMachines were decimated, but Guy continued to fight on, as he felt victory drawing ever nearer as he broke Zonuda down piece by piece. With each blow, Guy could barely make out the sound of Mikoto screaming in pain - the only way he could completely drown it out was to scream even louder.

The others could only look on helplessly as the two fought. Tara, already exhausted from using her machine's upgraded weapons, felt her heart ripped in two as she watched Guy attack the Zonder who had his beloved as its host. She could never fight Janus if it came to this...the cyborg's devotion to protecting the Earth was beyond anything she had ever known.

Guy managed to smash Zonuda face flat on the ground, and brutally tore out one of its wings. Finally, gathering every last bit of his courage, he drove GaoFighGar's hands into his foe's chest, and ripped the core out. Rather than exploding, Zonuda Robo remained there, still and lifeless.

But that was all GaoFighGar could handle. The mechanizing power of Zonuda drained the last bit of G-Stone energy from the King of Braves, and it soon deactivated, turning a dull gray. The core, cupped gently in the robot's hands shifted back into its base form.

Guy stood at the edge of GaoFighGar's hatch, looking gently at Zonuda.

"ZONUDAAAA..."

GaoFighGar quickly began to turn to lifeless stone, even as Guy approached. The mechanization process even affected the mechanical parts of his relatively new body, slowing down his movement.

Guy began to approach Zonuda with a limp, and as he did, he heard Mikoto speak to him in her mind.

 _Guy...please...kill me._

"I'm...coming..Mikoto...wait for...me..." he wheezed.

 _Guy, before it's too late...kill me..._

"If it's time for us to die..." Mikoto's beloved said gently as he touched her face. "Then let's be together in the end..."

Soon, almost all of the mechanical and synthetic parts of Guy's body were turned to that strange, lifeless metal, save for his face. Meanwhile, Zonuda seemed to be welling up with tears, testament to the humanity still within her.

"Mikoto...I love you...I always have...and I always will."

"Guy...I...love you too."

Mamoru was even more in emotional agony watching Guy and Mikoto slowly perish. He had been sitting on the sidelines, watching helplessly. Finally, with his young heart on the verge of bursting, he could take no more.

Using the last energy in his own G-Stone, also borrowed from Guy's last burst of courage, he began to speak the words of the purification ritual.

"Curatio...teneritas...sectio...salus...coctura... "

The bodies of Guy and Mikoto emitted a brilliant flash of green light, which then formed into a beam that pierced the very heavens. When it faded at last, Mikoto and Guy were completely naked, but otherwise back to their normal forms. Indeed - Guy's cybernetic body has transformed.

Kaworu smiled.

"A miracle has happened once more," he said wistfully.

The quiet serenity of the scene was shattered when an unearthly howl pierced the air. Everyone looked over and saw something huge startlingly close by. It was over twice the size of an Evangelion, with a fleshy, arthropod-like body over which a large dark green cowl was draped, giving it a mummy-like appearance. The ghoulish face resembled a mask of sorts.

"Everyone...we've confirmed the presence of the Tenth Angel!" Misato warned the group.

"Man, talk about mood whiplash," Hikaru sighed as she got her Aestivalis to its feet.

"You're kidding, right?!" Asuka exclaimed. "Can't we catch a break?! That damn operator from GGG nearly killed us all!"

"Guy..." Mikoto said, trembling with fear.

"It'll be alright. As long as they have courage," he reassured her. "They'll overcome any trial."

Suddenly, it opened its mouth, revealing a three-part jaw with sharp teeth throughout. But instead of aiming for one of the Evangelions, it instead grabbed the fallen Zonuda Robo and swallowed it in one gulp, which startled even Guy.

It writhed a bit, then began to grow larger, while its cloak gained a more green-gold hue. Aside from that, there were no other physical changes - but its power increased radically.

It extended its AT Field outward, sending everyone flying, even the petrified GaoFighGar. Mamoru, the power of his G-Stone restored, was able to telekinetically catch Mikoto and Guy in mid-air, and set them down on the ground.

"Please, get to safety," he said. "I'll do what I can to help Kaworu and the others!"

* * *

"All systems are back online!" Kosuke Entouji called out as the last of Orbit Base's functions came back to life.

"What's the status on Earth?" Taiga commanded.

"Guy and Mikoto are all right," Swan White said, "But GaoFighGar is out of commission, and there appears to be another Angel! It looks like it consumed the shell what was once the new machine species!"

"Which of the Braves are available to be sent out?" Taiga then asked.

"Just Mic Sounders the XIIIth," Kazuo said. "He was on the launch deck when we had to switch to life support mode."

"Deploy him immediately!" Taiga ordered.

* * *

Elsewhere in Orbit Base, Toji - having been awakened from his bedrest by all the commotion - finally got the nerve to get out of bed and see what was going on. He suddenly saw Swan White running down the hall.

"Hey, what's all da commotion, toots?" he asked.

"Another Angel has appeared on Earth," the woman replied anxiously. "And DREAM is fighting it. We're all doing whatever we can to support them, but it's not looking good, since GaoFighGar is out of commission."

 _Then I can't just sit around and do nothin',_ Toji thought. _I gotta go help!_

"Where's my Evangelion at?" he asked innocently.

"It's in Hangar 4D," Swan replied after a moment of thought. "But why would you…" But by the time she realized what Toji was up to, he was already halfway down the hall.

"Thanks!" he called out. "I'm gonna go get ready to sortie!"

* * *

Every member of DREAM in Zeruel's presence was sent flying out of the city, a result of the Angel using its own AT Field as a weapon. But then, the sound of creaking metal could be heard coming from the ground beneath them. The combined weight all of the robots, coupled with the destruction that had happened over the past few years suddenly caused the ground to give way and twenty two metal plates snapped in unison, dropping them almost two thousand feet underground...right smack in the middle of a gigantic cavern.

The Geofront.

"It's an entire underground city!" Akito exclaimed as he got his Aestivalis up. "I thought only Nerv HQ was this deep underground?!"

"This has been underneath the Tokyo Settlement this whole time?!" Shinobu exclaimed. "Why was I never told about this?"

"Yep..." Mari said with an awkward chuckle. "Welcome to the Geofront, the place to be when there's a monster attack on the surface. There WERE twenty-two layers of armor plating where we fell, but I guess they got kinda worn out..."

"Speaking of monsters, here comes ugly," Hyoma quipped as he saw Zeruel float down from above.

Once the Angel finished its descent, the cloak that covered its body suddenly began to loosen and lengthen, forming into numerous tentacle arms that resembled thin, razor-edged lengths of ribbon.

 _It's happening like before,_ Kaworu thought. _No, I won't allow him near Lilith!_

Evangelion Mark 06 charged in and tried to jam the Spear of Longinus into Zeruel...but to his (and everyone else's) utter horror, the Spear was stopped by a barrier much like Zonuda Robo's, which was working in sync with the AT Field.

Zeruel glared straight into the Angel boy's eyes, and spoke to him telepathically, both in Rei's voice and in an ominous, breathy rumble that somehow concealed the voice of a small child.

 _Why, big brother Tabris? Why are you fighting for these Lilim?_

 _"Can't we coexist with them, Zer? The Lilim of the Earth have so much to offer!"_

 _People born from Lilith seeds are a threat to the safety of the infinite realities. We're born from Adam seeds, and big brother Jaan says that makes us the protectors of the infinite realities! You didn't forget, did you?_

 _"That may be so...but the Lilim are capable of changing, and it does not justify the wanton destruction of this beautiful world, nor the slaughtering of the entire human race!"_

 _It's not the end, Tabris. They're just being...sent home. But if they end up creating a Devourer..._

 _"I won't let you destroy this world, little brother!"_

 _Then I guess I've gotta kill you..._

Kaworu broke mental contact and attacked again. This time, Zeruel grabbed Mark 06 with its ribbon tentacles, yanked the spear out of its hand and tossed it into the lake, then snapped the blue Evangelion's neck. The lake started to flood as the water displaced by the gigantic weapon spread outward, leaving almost everything near it covered in three inches of water, which now began to turn red from the fallen Mark 06's blood.

"Geez, even Nagisa's down?!" Asuka exclaimed. "Man, this just isn't our day!"

"More enemies incoming!" Ibuki called out from inside. No sooner did she say than did a number of Muge Zolbados troops, including Muge fighter craft, Zei Fars and a pair of Megalosaurus Graviters appear. They were accompanied by two familiar-looking battleships and a contingent of flying and ground-based domestic Invaders as well as some Titans mobile suits, including the Palace Athene and Byarlant Custom.

"Why'd you go and jinx us, Soryu?!" Kensuke moaned.

"Those are Muge Zolbados' flunkies!" Shinobu exclaimed. "They really picked a bad time to show up!"

"Believe it or not, you're not our primary target today," Gildrome said. "But if we can rub you lot out while taking out that thing, so much the better!" With that, he ordered the attack...

* * *

 _We're coming close to the end of the route split, but it's not going to end quite yet...not with_ Devilman Crybaby' _s plot waiting in the wings! But we'll deal with that soon enough!_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	103. Chapter 65 Janus

_Today, it's time for the Moon drop event! Been waiting to do this one for a long time, and now it's here!_

* * *

 **Chapter 65 (Janus) - Falling Sky! Desperate Struggle For Survival! (Part 3)**

Janus, Domon and Rain were able to escape with barely enough time as Devil Axis crumbled to pieces. Unfortunately, though, what they found waiting for them outside was a menace that loomed far larger than their previous foe ever could.

Staring down from the heavens was the moon, bearing an unnerving, toothy grin with hollow eyes. And to make matters worse, there were still a few dozen Devil Gundam Jrs left over to strengthen a titanic force of Mugan that appeared out of thin air, with numbers were far greater than anything they had ever faced.

The Anti-Spiral troops easily numbered in the tens, if not hundreds of thousands, and the sizes of the Mugann varied from the size of Variable Fighters to five times the size of the _Ra Cailum_. There were also some DG Gurren Laganns formed out of the remains of Devil Axis by the Human Extermination System.

But all the same, Simon and Viral weren't the least bit intimidated, and their courage in the face of this danger seemed to give strength to everyone else, including the large force of Grapearls that accompanied the _Arc Gurren_. What was more, the enemy force wasn't making any moves to attack.

"Listen up, everyone!" Simon called out. "No matter what happens, we can't give up! The moment we falter against these goons, that's when they win! So no matter what, keep fighting for as long as you can!"

 _The boy's got a lot of spunk_ , Master Asia thought. _I could see how he was able to withstand the Sekiha Tenkyoken back then._

"Hey, what's the big idea barking orders all of a sudden?!" Viral exclaimed somewhat angrily.

"It wasn't an order," Simon quipped; "It was a suggestion."

"Well in that case, I accept!" the beastman replied with a toothy grin.

"Today is the day we embark on the winding spiral path," Simon began in his usual hot-blooded manner; "...Where the paths of man and beast intersect!"

"Today is the day when we join with yesterday's enemy to smash fate," Viral said with equal passion, "And grab hold of tomorrow with our own hands!"

"Destiny Combining...GURREN LAGANN! **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!** "

Gurren Lagann released a burst of Spiral Power before charging into the enemy horde, taking out several dozen Mugan immediately. The same burst of Spiral Power infused the numerous Gundam Fighters, Zeon troops and members of DREAM with power.

The burst jarred Janus a bit, and caused something to warp into his cockpit via a tiny Threshold. He looked over to his right and saw something floating at eye level - the disc that the old arms dealer had given him way back when DREAM was traveling through North Africa in Tara's world.

"Hey...how did this thing get in here? I almost completely forgot about it!"

The outline of the winged whale engraved on it was now glowing green with energy, as if that burst from Simon had activated it. Xengar noticed it as well.

"Janus," the projected head spoke, "The fact that the disc appeared at your side can only indicate that the time for its purpose to be fulfilled draws near."

"Man, talk about convenient. It's like all of my experiences are being written by some hack who forgot all about it until just now and needed to do something with it."

"The laws of nature are a puzzling thing. Regardless, you'd best keep a tight hold on..."

Janus and Xengar's chat had left them wide open to a DG Gurren Lagann, which struck them with great force using its extra long katana. Of course, without the Devil Gundam, the DG cells couldn't take over a host. Janus countered with a Visor Beam and a pair of slashes from his katana, cutting the enemy into pieces.

"Okay, Xengar, let's cut the chit-chat and focus on the enemies. We can't let Simon take all the credit, you know."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Amazing!" Benkei exclaimed as Shin Getter took out a hundred small Mugan with a single Getter Beam. "The boost we just got makes me feel like I could take on fifty Shin Dragons...with my bare hands!"

"Let's not get overconfident," Hayato said. "We don't know just how much these Anti-Spirals are capable of."

"Simon seems to have the right idea," Ryoma said with a grin as Shin Getter drew its tomahawk and slashed down a trio of larger Mugan. "Don't fall for any of their bull-crap and just power on through!"

"Yeah! And do it as loudly and in as flashy a way as possible!" Koji beamed. "Like this...FIRE BLASTER!" The flash of heat and energy blasted through two hundred Mugan.

"That's the spirit, guys!" Kittan quipped as he fired numerous blaster shots, destroying numerous Mugan with each shot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Domon and Master Asia were tangling with one of the large Mugan.

"Domon, let's quit toying around and finish this thing off!"

"Yes, Master!" the Neo-Japanese Gundam Fighter replied eagerly. Master Asia zoomed to the other side of the Mugan while Domon fired a few beams from its hands to keep the enemy's attention away from his teacher.

"Come, Domon, let us combine our wills!"

Both Gundams glowed a brilliant gold as they prepared to unleash a combination attack of their own. Each one of them began to charge up for their almighty ultimate attack.

"Now! THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST'S ULTIMATE SECRET TECHNIQUE!"

 **"SEKI!"**

 **"HA!"**

 **"KYUUKOKU...TENKYOKEEEEEEEEEEEN!"**

Both martial artists fired Sekiha Tenkyokens, each of which manifested as gigantic fists of energy. But instead of going against each other, the fists crushed the Mugan between them, destroying it in a single, massive blow. The old martial artist couldn't help but let out a good laugh after that attack.

"Ah, that felt wonderful!" the old man said with a hearty laugh.

* * *

These were the kinds of scenes that took place across the battlefield - thanks to the power boost granted by Simon, even the Oldtype mobile suit pilots were capable of taking on the vast armies of Mugann. Human and beastman, Newtype and Oldtype, Earthnoid and Spacenoid, Federation and Zeon, and fighters from all the different colony nations...all banded together to fend off this army of faceless invaders.

With spirits high, the Spiral gauge on the _Arc Gurren_ began to climb higher and higher, with Leeron watching it intently every moment.

"Simon!" he suddenly called out. "It's time to us to combine!"

"COMBINE?!" Simon and Viral exclaimed in befuddled unison. But before they could do anything else, two gigantic Mugan, one red and one blue, suddenly surrounded both mech and ship, and trapped them inside their caged bodies before unleashing a deadly current of energy.

The Spiral-powered ship started shaking as the energy lashed out at it, draining its shield energy.

"Damn it all..." Rossiu grunted. "The _Arc Gurren_ won't last much longer..."

"Rossiu, what did I...say before?!" Simon cried through grunts of pain. "We...CAN'T give up! Whenever we've been caught in a pinch, we've always managed to hold out! Just like when we hijacked the Dai-Gurren and took down Teppelin! That's right...every time...we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat...and we'll keep doing it...NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

Simon let out another massive burst of Spiral Power.

"It's never a dull moment with you, Simon!" Viral said with excitement. Despite being a Beastman, he somehow managed to generate a similar amount of energy from his fighting spirit. With a hot-blooded cry, Gurren Lagann's legs suddenly transformed into a gigantic drill and rocketed straight towards the _Arc Gurren_ , pulling the giant Mugann with it.

"He's actually going to ram into it?!" Char exclaimed. "That's insane!"

"Hey-hey-hey, move it, clear a path!" Kittan cried. Those nearby quickly scooted out of Gurren Lagann's path.

To everyone who wasn't familiar with Team Dai-Gurren's antics, watching the massive drill slam into the _Arc Gurren_ was pure nonsense. But instead of doing the logical thing and exploding, the ship instead received a gigantic dose of Spiral Energy.

"We're receiving a signal for...transformation?" one of the operators said, stupefied by everything that was going on.

"Now adjusting shipboard gravity for transformation!" Leeron said as he quickly typed in a few commands.

"Residential areas are safe! All systems are go!" another operator called out excitedly.

"Simon! We're all set!" Leeron said with great anticipation; "Hit it!"

Suddenly, the ship began to change shape - arms burst out of the _Arc Gurren'_ s engines, while the nose of the ship turned into a pair of legs, and the main body of the ship formed the torso. The point where Gurren Lagann attached was suddenly enclosed by a massive set of jaws, belonging to an even larger face. Gurren Lagann itself now sat at a cockpit similar to Viral's. The whole machine now towered over everything else DREAM had in its arsenal, even the _Ra Cailum_.

A small control console (relative to Gurren Lagann, anyway) popped up. Gurren Lagann then extended a short drill.

"Giga Drill, spin on!" Simon cried as he jammed the drill into the console, just as he would insert his core drill into Lagann. As the robot pulled its hands away, another Spiral gauge formed. With everything ready and the new form online, Simon and Viral made another hot-blooded declaration...

 **"Smashing through both karma and fate!"**

 **"The screams of life echo across the galaxy!"**

 **"RAGING WAVE COMBINATION! ARC GURREN LAGANN!"**

The resulting combination blasted both gigantic Mugan apart. Finally, a small bit of the ship-turned-robot's bridge descended, allowing everyone inside a view of Gurren Lagann's head.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?!" Haman cried out in disbelief. "This makes absolutely no sense!"

"Rule number one of Spiral Power, Haman Khan," Judau answered with a near impish glee; "When something is 'impossible' it only means you're not giving it your all!"

"Nice job pulling this off, Leeron!" Simon said to his engineer. "We can always count on you!"

"I don't want your words of praise," Leeron swooned. "I want your burning heart too!"

"Can I _please_ kill him?" Viral groaned. Meanwhile, the two gigantic Mugan then began to combine their parts as well, creating an even larger one...the largest yet.

"Let it go," Simon said, his gaze turning back towards the combined Mugan. "We need to take out that thing." The newly formed Arc Gurren Lagann then stretched its neck a bit and raising its fists like a boxer.

"Bring it!" Simon cried eagerly as the super-sized Gunman generated a green power aura. The enemy Mugan charged, spinning like a buzzsaw.

 **"ARC GURREN LAGANN...FULL POWEEEEER!"**

The battleship-turned-mech rushed forward, and Simon wound up for a massive blow. The two foes smashed into each other with incredible force, sufficient to sent ripples through the very fabric of spacetime. They began to push against each other, and neither seemed able to push the other away.

Of course, Arc Gurren Lagann still had a free hand, which the digger charged up with even more energy.

"HAVE A TASTE OF OUR **SPACETIME SHATTERING..."** Simon said.

 **"BURST SPINNING..."** Viral said.

 **"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"**

Arc Gurren Lagann's fist struck with such force that it sent the combined Mugann spinning away. But suddenly, it paused as if it hit something...causing several cracks to form in the void, like a ball hitting a glass window. Then, the cracks blew open, creating a hole exposing a strange orange void, and sending the Mugan whizzing through before it exploded spectacularly.

Even the members of DREAM who were willing to suspend their disbelief up until now couldn't keep their jaws from dropping open at this sight.

"Simon..." Amuro said, finally catching his breath.

"What's up, Amuro?" the digger asked.

"Let me see if I can get what just happened," he said, rubbing his head. "You just punched that thing so hard that it struck nothingness..."

"Sure looks like it," Simon said.

"And then the NOTHINGNESS BROKE?"

"That's a hole in the space-time continuum if I ever saw one," Leeron quipped. Thankfully, the hole quickly began to close as the quantum foam automatically reconnected.

But this act, which completely kicked all known physics in the face, seemed to truly anger the moon, and its speed began to increase.

"The moon's descent is accelerating!" one of the operators aboard Arc Gurren Laganncried. "It'll collide with Earth in two hours at its current speed!"

"Simon, can you stop it?!" Rossiu cried.

"Gimme a sec to rest, okay?" the digger replied somewhat, somewhat annoyed. "I'm not a god, just Simon the Digger!"

* * *

Luckily, the massive blast of Spiral Power from the start of the battle spread all the way to the Earth...even to the volcanic island where Shin Dragon was sleeping.

Go, Kei and Gai, who had been sleeping there since the day before, suddenly awakened when this burst of energy reached them. Shin Dragon also seemed to shake as well.

"Huh? Wh-what's g-g-going on?" Kei stammered as her cockpit vibrated from the quaking.

"Shin Dragon's true awakening has begun," Go said. "Its awakening as a savior."

* * *

"Wait a minute..." an operator on the _Arc Gurren_ called out. "I'm detecting a huge energy signature rising from the Earth...it seems to have originated on the volcanic island near Neo Hong Kong..."

Suddenly, something that towered over even Arc Gurren Lagann pierced the atmosphere and reached orbit - Shin Dragon, awakened once more.

Its shape had changed even more than its previous evolution. Shin Dragon now resembled a great serpentine dragon with a barrel-shaped mass in the center, which had the upper body of an immense Getter Dragon on top of it. Inside it were Go, Kei and Gai, having spent sufficient time bonding and synchronizing with the once-corrupted what truly was amazing was its size - its overall length was equal that of Axis itself! Which was saying something, considering that the next largest thing Earth's defenders had was Arc Gurren Lagann, which wasn't even a mile long.

 _Uzahra?_ Michiru thought.

"Dad...everyone!" Kei called out.

"We're baaaaack!" Gai said loudly and excitedly.

"Kei! Gai!" Benkei said, both shocked and elated to hear their voices again. But Shin Dragon wasn't done showing off its power. The dragon head opened its mouth and began charging a green blast. Seeing this, DREAM and its allies wasted no time in getting out of the line of fire.

Go took a deep breath.

 **"GETTER BEEEEEAAAM!"**

Shin Dragon unleashed an incredibly strong Getter Beam from its dragon mouth, which struck the moon dead on. What was more, the beam struck with such force that it not only blew a huge hole in the moon's crust, but actually slowed it down enough to bring its descent to a halt, which allowed Arc Gurren Lagann to start pushing it back into an orbit.

"Go, my man! That was incredible!" Kittan whooped.

"And we just watched Simon punch a Mugan hard enough to break a hole in the spacetime continuum," Leeron added. "So that's saying something!"

"Yeah, quit stealing my thunder!" Simon quipped.

"I'm sorry," Go replied.

"I'm just kidding, pal," Simon said with a laugh. "I owe you big time."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Kei said. "Look!"

Indeed, something was happening to the moon - it was turning as black as death, and with four maroon lines running across its two equators. It then began to fold back on itself, until something new formed - a Gunman whose height was nearly that of the Earth's diameter from one pole to the other. Its body was sleek, yet bulky and powerful, and a gigantic drill-like cone extended from each of its shoulders. On its torso was a ghoulish face even more disturbing than that of the moon's...but what was most jarring was its main head - Simon and Viral recognized it as that of Lordgenome's personal Gunman - the Lazengann.

The Londo Bell members and Neo-Zeon troops were understandably terrified - they were up against a foe that was on the same scale as the Earth. What could they accomplish against an enemy of that size? Even the normally unflappable Ryoma started to feel a little uneasy.

"Lordgenome...what the hell is that thing?!" Amuro exclaimed.

"That is the true form of the Human Extermination System - my interstellar warship, Cathedral Lazengann."

Seeing that it wasn't intimidating DREAM and its allies enough, Cathedral Lazengann actually attacked.

Numerous beam cannons, each as powerful as the infamous Colony Laser, fired straight at Earth's defenders. But then Arc Gurren Lagann and Shin Dragon got in between the beams and their allies. The former extended a large drill, and the latter pulled out a pair of tomahawks and held them together like a shield.

"Is everyone okay?!" Go called out.

"Guys, we can't chicken out now!" Simon then cried as the beams were explosively dispersed. "This guy's all big and no show! Remember, we beat a guy WAY bigger than this!"

"You mean the Z-Master?" Janus said uneasily. "But back then we had **THE POWER** to help us!"

Suddenly, one of the massive Gunman's hands grabbed both Arc Gurren Lagann and Shin Dragon. Its other hand clenched into a fist and started to slowly punch the Earth.

"Simon!" Darry cried.

"No...Kei!" Benkei wailed.

"Guys...this thing is trying to punch the Earth!" Janus called out. He rushed over to Cathedral Lazengann's other hand, and started to push against it. Amuro, seeing that his ally needed help, flew over toward the incoming fist.

"Amuro, what are you doing?!" Char called out.

"What do you think?" the Gundam pilot replied; "I'll show this monster that Hi Nu Gundam isn't just for show!" Concentrating all of the power he could into his mech's Psychoframe, he too begin to put everything into stopping Cathedral Lazengann's fist. This started to generate another Psycho Field.

"Guys!" Domon called out to Rain and the other Shuffle Alliance members. "Let's help 'em out! The Earth is our home, too!"

The Shuffle Alliance and Rain followed Amuro's lead. In turn, each of the Gundam Fighters, Londo Bell troops and members of DREAM followed suit, each pushing their machines to their limit to protect the Earth, including the Turn A and SUMO Gold.

Then, other mobile suits began to appear - Lunar Kingdom mobile suits. Finally, the source of these suits came into view - the Lunar Kingdom itself. The various domes, bound together by cables, were safely floating through the void of space.

"Harry..." Loran exclaimed, even as he strained to help slow down Cathedral Lazengann's fist. "You never told me...that the Lunar Kingdom itself was...capable of space flight!"

"The Soreil family didn't maintain their rule for generations without thinking of the people!" Dianna replied. "Harry, Loran, and fellow Lunar Defense Forces, give it everything you have!" The Lunar mobile suits complied, flying over to the fist to assist the growing force attempting to repel Cathedral Lazengann's fist.

"Char...let's help them as well," Haman said as they watched the struggling mech pilots push on the fist; "These Anti-Spirals would destroy us all, both Earthnoid and Spacenoid. We can't let them have their way!"

With that, Titania flew off. Moved by this display, the Neo-Zeon troops also began to pile in and do the same thing. Char sighed as he too flew the Nightingale to help out.

* * *

While all this was happening outside, Arc Gurren Lagann and Shin Dragon were trapped inside the grip of the planet-sized Gunman. Go tried firing a Getter Beam from Shin Dragon's head, but to no avail. Simon, as always, had the right idea of how to get out. Its drill arm pierced Cathedral Lazengann's fist and blasted a hole out of it.

"Go, leave this one to me!" Kei said, getting what Simon just did. "CHANGE...SHIN LIGER!"

Shin Dragon began to change - its dragon head spun around and transformed into a drill, while a pair of long wings extended out of its back, and a pair of useless legs extended from the bottom. The upper body of Getter Dragon changed to the head of Getter Liger.

"Don't think you can defeat us so easily... **DRILL HURRICAAAANE!** "

* * *

Cathedral Lazengann's fist vibrated wildly as Shin Dragon burrowed out of it violently, and when it did reach the surface, the entire hand broke apart. They then noticed that everyone had gathered to stop Cathedral Lazengann's other hand. The explosion had jarred the menace a little, allowing the combined strength of their allies to start pushing it back for a moment, only for the monstrous Gunman to renew its effort.

"Emergency situation," Lordgenome said. "I suggest we perform a forced entry into Cathedral Lazengann's computer core."

"What?! You mean hack into it?" Rossiu exclaimed.

"Kei...Gai..." Go said as Shin Liger turned toward the hand. "We shall aid the others."

"Let me have a whirl!" Gai said eagerly. "CHANGE...SHIN POSEIDON!"

Shin Liger began to change. Its body turned sideways as two tread-bearing legs stuck out from the bottom, while the drill and boosters changed into a huge hand and a spiked club arm, while the head of a Getter Poseidon popped out of the top.

 **"LET'S GO, SHIN POSEIDON!"**

The Getter rushed toward the hand, while Arc Gurren Lagann followed suit. Go and Kei winced as they saw pieces of some grunt suits, destroyed by the heat of reentry, disperse into the atmosphere.

"Everyone clear out!" Gai bellowed; "Leave this to Shin Poseidon!" Simon decided to trust in the pilots of Shin Dragon, and stopped, smashing a DG Gurren Lagann that was approaching from behind with little more than a backhanded slap.

As he and everyone else cleared out, Janus got a call from Lordgenome.

"Janus Olendra, I would have the assistance of your android co-pilot. Searching for the data necessary in the small amount of time we have to avoid impact may require more computing power than I alone can muster."

"Xengar, help him," Janus said. "It looks like everything else is under control."

"Understood! I am ready, Lordgenome!"

Simultaneously, both Lordgenome and Xengar's heads let out hot-blooded cries as they forcefully tried to hack into Cathedral Lazengann's circuits. However, Lordgenome, being organic, smacked his face into the glass surrounding him.

* * *

"...HACKIIIIIING!"

The three ships got a view of the action inside the computer circuit, where Xengar and Lordgenome manifested as blocky 3D models.

"Lordgenome, which way to do we go?" Granlif's AI asked.

"Hmmm...you go that way, I'll go this way," Lordgenome said. "We shall meet back here as soon as one of us finds the data required."

"Understood!"

The two blocky men charged in opposite directions, each heading up one of the many circuits leading to Cathedral Lazengann's computer core. Numerous purple firewalls, which served as the computer's defenses, got in their way. But the two super-powerful computers simply brute-forced through each firewall, as they made their way toward a gigantic, blocky purple sphere.

Lordgenome reached a purple hallway with numerous doorways. He darted between each of them, looking for the one that housed the data. Soon, he found one with a password-protected file, which manifested as a locked box. Lordgenome whipped out a green key and tried to fit in the lock.

No good.

Of course, that wasn't going to stop him. Lordgenome again brute-forced his way in, and smashed the box by banging it on the floor, revealing a glowing red sphere. He picked up the sphere and ate it, before suddenly becoming comically buff. He then darted back to the spawning point.

"Xengar, I have found the required data. Let us return."

"Wait a moment, please...I've found some other data we should probably see once this is all over!"

Xengar soon appeared, even more comically buff than Lordgenome - to the point where it looked he couldn't even move his arms…

* * *

Lordgenome's physical form reactivated, and was smiling smugly.

"Analysis complete," he said as numerous projections of Cathedral Lazengann's blueprints started showing up all over Arc Gurren Lagann's bridge.

"You must insert Spiral Energy here," the biocomputer explained. "Then the moon shall become controllable."

"We can control this huge thing?!" Simon exclaimed.

"Of course. It is my weapon, after all," Lordgenome replied somewhat proudly.

"Then let's do it!" Viral said. "After all, Gunman stealing is your specialty, Simon."

"No..." Lordgenome corrected him. "We are taking back that which belongs to us...the defender of the Earth, and of humanity!"

"I will not allow that," a familiar voice issued forth from the planet-sized colossus.

"Nia!" Simon exclaimed.

"So, the great Spiral King has been resurrected," the Anti-Spiral messenger said. "Have you forgotten what our master showed you back then?"

"I have not forgotten," the biocomputer replied. "But I will not abandon the humans I sought to protect in my previous life."

"So be it," Nia said, her tone unchanged. "Then watch as your beloved daughter lays waste to the humans you wish to protect."

* * *

Meanwhile, Xengar (once again normal-sized) returned to Janus, and projected an image of the disc with the winged whale, but with a big question mark over it.

"I found some interesting tidbits while searching through Cathedral Lazengann's databanks," the AI said. "Unfortunately, I can't seem to decrypt this bit of data."

"Allow me," a voice similar to Janus' said. Just then, the figure of Enoch appeared. He snapped his fingers, the room whirred a bit, then the question mark disappeared.

"Enoch!" Janus exclaimed. "You did it!"

"This is a lucky break," the secondary AI said. "If you hadn't unlocked Binah-level permissions a little while ago, it would be impossible for me too."

"I don't get it," Janus asked.

"Unlocking Granlif's full potential not only powers up the machine," Enoch explained, "but enables more and more of the latent capabilities of us AIs."

"So, what's the data that Xengar found?" Janus found.

"The data my master retrieved is a program that was supposed to undo the change and simultaneously restoring the messenger's unawakened personality," the secondary AI explained. "Apparently Lordgenome cared for Nia quite a bit."

"Then why didn't he ever use it?" Granlif's pilot then asked.

"For one thing, it's compiled all wrong," the Janus-lookalike chuckled. "I could fix it, though."

Just then, a light bulb went on in Janus' head.

"That means...we might be able to get Nia back!" he exclaimed. "Enoch, can you finish the program so it will work?"

"Sure. The disc with the winged whale contained a special algorithm that activates the main programming within unawakened Anti-Spiral messengers," the AI replied. "But I can overwrite it with Lordgenome's code."

"Make it so!" Janus cheered. Just then, a podium with a disc slot rose out of the floor just in front of Janus and popped open.

"Go ahead and insert the disc with the winged whale," Enoch instructed. "Then leave the rest to me." Janus did so, and the slot retracted back into the floor.

"How long will it take?" Janus asked.

"I don't know at the moment," Enoch said. "In the meantime, see if you and your friends can't send Cathedral Lazengann for a loop." Janus grinned and quickly sent word - it was time for an all-out direct attack on the Anti-Spiral-controlled colossal Gunman...

* * *

The order to launch a direct assault on Cathedral Lazengann turned to be a good one - Nia hadn't expected that such a monstrosity would be attacked directly - it was like biting flies trying to swarm a person.

The first to approach Cathedral Lazengann were Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger and Mazinkaiser.

"Two living instances of Koji Kabuto detected," Nia said. "Such a thing should not be possible, though no doubt it is the result of the accursed Photon Power. Such defiance of the laws of causality must be eliminated."

"When it comes to doing the impossible," Kouji said, "we Mazinger pilots can be just as good as any Spiral Warrior!"

"And now we'll give you and you taste of that power!" Koji cheered. "Tetsuya, other me, let's do this!"

"The armor on this thing is extremely thick," Tetsuya said. "We may have trouble piercing it."

"Then let's wear it down with the dark wind that pulverizes mountains!" Kouji whooped. The trio opened the grille of their Mazingers' mouths. Pure Spiral energy and Photon Power served as a medium for the particles to travel in, allowing tornadoes to form even in the void of space.

" **RUST HURRICAAAAAAANE!"**

" **GREAT TYPHOOOOOON!"**

" **RUST TORNAAAAAAAAAADO!"**

The three whirlwinds melded together, forming a humongous vortex of energy and metal-destroying particles that seemed to cover the entire monstrosity.

" **EAT THIS!"** the three cried in unison. " **THREE-FOLD MAZIN WHIRLWIND!"**

Next to approach Cathedral Lazengann was the Turn A Gundam, who approached as the three Mazingers dodged another beam blast.

"Princess Nia!" Loran cried to her over his communicator. "You need to stop! Don't you remember who you are?!"

"I am a servant of the Anti-Spiral," Nia replied coldly. "Any past I once had is irrelevant, servant of the Lunar Kingdom."

"I am not just a servant of one nation!" the Turn A's pilot said defiantly; "As the one who was entrusted with the Turn A's power, I've decided to protect all humanity!"

"The Moonlight Butterfly can only be used to destroy," the Anti-Spiral messenger replied.

"I'll show you that's not true!" Loran bellowed. He then activated the dread weapon. In response to the Spiral Energy that seemed to be saturating the area around Earth, the Moonlight Butterfly began to grow, but not out of control. Loran rocketed forward, and quickly began to orbit the colossal Gunman. The nanomachines went to work, eating away at Cathedral Lazengann's armor.

"That should weaken its armor plenty!" Loran said as he retreated and turned off the Turn A's ultimate weapon. "Even the Moonlight Butterfly can't eat through an entire planet that quickly!"

Shin Dragon and Shin Getter, the latter riding on the former's dragon head, flew in.

"You who have been seduced by Getter Rays...for the sake of all existence, you and those abominations must be extinguished," Nia said grimly. "To be capable of matching even this Cathedral Lazengann in might is a sure sign of the threat you pose. If those machines' evolution continues, this universe is doomed."

"Sorry, princess, but neither of those is gonna happen!" Ryoma said as Shin Dragon swooped around one of Cathedral Lazengann's many beams. "All that's gonna happen is us beating that oversized pile of junk!"

"And then we'll bring you back to Simon!" Kei added.

"Ryoma, let us combine our wills," Go said. "And strike as one!" Ryoma nodded, and began to charge up a Getter Beam from its torso, while the mouth of Shin Dragon's dragon head frothed with power.

" **FINAL!"** Shin Getter's pilots bellowed.

" **GETTEEEEER…."** Shin Dragon's pilots cried.

" **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!"** both Getter Teams screamed in unison as both beams fired in unison. The smaller pink beam began to arc around the larger green beam, forming into a blast stronger than the two would be individually. It struck the monstrous Gunman's left shoulder, making it stagger.

Next came the Mazinger Angels, who were all equipped with new gear and add-ons, which included a pair of wing-like plates on their chests.

"Second instance of Sayaka Yumi detected," Nia said. "Though the last name of you and your version in this world are slightly different, it is inconsequential to the laws of causality. You must also be eliminated."

"I don't know why you're serving those Anti-Spirals," Jun said, "but they're not right for you for a sweet girl like you at all!"

"You're better off hanging out with us human beings!" Hikaru added. "And the Mazinger Angels will win you back!"

"EXCEED LEVEL, ACTIVATE!" the three women called out simultaneously. Their machines shined as long, polearm-like weapons formed from the wing-plates on their chests. The center of each of these weapons was adorned with a heart symbol.

" **EXCEED SPEAR!"** they then cried. Sayaka's weapon sprouted Iron Cutters on its twin heads, Jun's spear had Drill Pressure heads, and Hikaru's had Screw Crusher heads.

"Such power," Nia said, her tone finally sounding slightly worried. "Can partner robots possess such energy?" She fired several more beams, but the trio of robots were able to swoop and dodge to avoid them. Once they were in range, they began to unleash a torrent of slashes and thrusts of all sorts.

"This is it!" Sayaka yelled as the three rushed in for one last attack:

" **FINAL EXCEEDER COMBINATION!"**

The final spear thrusts tore away more of Cathedral Lazengann's armor, and the machine clutched the damaged area as if it were wounded. Once the Mazinger Angels had backed off, the Titania, Geymalk, Quebley mk II, Queen Mansa and MP Quebleys all approached simultaneously.

"Haman Khan, why did you refuse oblivion?" Nia asked the pink-haired woman. "Why do you continue to struggle against the inevitable? Why don't you see that your species has no future?"

"Nothing is inevitable!" Haman replied. "Zeon Zum Deikun believed that mankind would come to awaken here in space! As Char Aznable's right hand, I will see that dream come to pass! And none shall stand in our way!"

"Such a foolish dream," the Anti-Spiral messenger replied. "I will crush it here and now."

"We won't let you!" Puru cried.

"Nor will we let you crush the Earth!" Puru Two added. "Let's go, sisters!"

"Lady Haman, let's combine our strengths!" Chara suggested. "All of our machines can use funnels, right?"

"Indeed," Haman said, already liking Chara's plan. "All of you form up, and then launch your funnels." The Titania took point while the Geymalk and Queen Mansa positioned themselves just behind and to the left and right of Haman, while the Quebleys formed a circle around them, with Puru's purple machine at the pinnacle. Once their formation was complete, all of the machines released their funnels. Their psycommus began to pulse in unison, forming a gigantic aura in the shape of a woman with wings out of their own psychic energy and the Spiral energy saturating the area.

The woman made of energy extended its arm, causing the dozens of funnels to fly in at once, each protected by an aura of their own. The beams were also strengthened, pounding holes in Cathedral Lazengann's legs.

"Nicely done, Haman!" Char said as he and Amuro closed in on Cathedral Lazengann. Haman blushed a bit, making the Purus all giggle at once as they rocketed back to continue helping with the grunts.

"Ones who wield the power of the Newtype," Nia said as the two approached, "your failure to perish earlier as fate required makes you a threat to the infinite realities. I shall rectify this error."

"So the Anti-Spiral fears the power of Newtypes too?!" Amuro exclaimed. "What could bringing about an understanding between humans do to threaten the universe?!"

"If humans are allowed to awaken their full potential," the messenger replied as she fired more beams, "there is little that could stand in their way. Therefore, you must be eliminated now."

"I won't allow that!" Char bellowed. "Not as long as I draw breath!" He began to focus his power, generating a Psycho Field of his own. Amuro, encouraged by this, did the same - but instead of spreading out, their fields enveloped them in green auras. They then charged in after launching their funnels. As they flew in, their auras formed into those of a flapping swan.

"This is for our future!" Amuro roared. The two mobile suits, working in near-perfect unison, unleashed a wide of different attacks while their funnels, also surrounded by swan-shaped auras, laid down a barrage of heavy beam fire, until they finally concluded with a mighty cross-slash. This managed to destroy Cathedral Lazengann's right forearm.

"Nicely done, Commander Ray!" Akira Hibiki replied. "Now, Raideen shall strike back!"

"Raideen, the accursed servant of Mu," Nia said as Cathedral Lazengann tried to grab Raideen with its other hand. "You failed to overcome us twice before, and today's result shall be no different."

"That was only because you Anti-Spirals made Lordgenome turn on mankind!" Akira replied. "Today, he's on our side! And Raideen, who fought by his side in ages past, shall fight as hard as it did in that distant era!"

With that, Raideen opened its mouth as well as several small hatches on its body.

"You would use that attack?" Nia said. "You know what it does to your body."

"For the sake of protecting the Earth and mankind," Akira replied defiantly, "I'll endure any suffering..." Nia leered and snapped her fingers, summoning a pair of huge Mugann, about the same size as the two that had trapped Gurren Lagann and _Arc Gurren_ near the start of the battle.

 **"GOD VOIIIIIICE!"** Akira then bellowed, his voice dropping a few octaves as energy started crackling all over Raideen.

 **"GOD….RA-MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

Raideen let out three waves of golden circles as well as the sound of pure destructive power...the God Voice. But unlike before, even the saturated Spiral Power in the area couldn't keep the psychic backlash from piercing his body on the cellular level, gradually shredding his outfit at the same time. Finally, Akira coughed up blood as the attack ended. But it was worth it - the God Voice destroyed the two giant Mugan with incredible ease, and still managed to deal even more damage to Cathedral Lazengann.

"You okay, Hibiki?" Hathaway asked him over his communicator as they flew by. "That attack was something fierce!"

"We'll worry about him when this is over," Quess said as she blasted a DG Gurren Lagann apart with her mega-particle gun. "Let's focus on the enemy!"

"Akira, fall back!" Rain said as God and Rising Gundam flew by. "You've done plenty for today."

"Such concern for others is merely a veil for mankind's true nature," Nia said as she fired several beams at the couple. "Your search for true understanding is a farce that conceals a darker instinct."

"Shut up!" Domon shot back. "You Anti-Spirals are just afraid of us and the power of the human spirit!"

"We'll teach you the result of two individuals achieving that understanding!" The two mobile fighters stopped and raised their hands as one.

"THESE HANDS OF OURS ARE BURNING RED!"

"Their loud cries tell us..."

"...To grasp happiness!"

"Disappear, worthless lovers," Nia said as she fired more beams at the pair. But before they could hit, Xi Gundam and Alpha Azieru rushed in and blocked the attacks, both Newtypes managing to generate a psychically-strengthened I-Field.

"Not happening, sucker!" Quess jeered before sticking out her tongue.

 **"ERUPTING!"**

God Gundam and Rising Gundam clasped hands and did a fancy twirling maneuver not unlike a pair of flamenco dancers before finishing in a pose with Rain on her knees and Domon behind her as he opened up God Gundam's fins. Meanwhile, Xi Gundam landed on top of Alpha Azieru and charged up its particle guns, while the gigantic mobile armor was doing the same.

" **SEKI..."**

" **HA!"**

"Let 'em have it, Quess!" Hathaway cried.

" **LOVE-LOVE..."**

"Got it, Hathaway!" Quess said.

" **TENKYOKEEEEEEEEEN!"**

The huge ki blast shifted into the spirit of the King of Hearts itself, which was joined by the Queen and Jack of Hearts, which formed from the beam shots of the two youngsters' mobile weapons. They collided with tremendous force, piercing straight through the upper part of Cathedral Lazengann's torso.

"Now that's a love-love attack!" Quess cheered. Just then, a small army of Grapearls flew in, led by Gimmy and Darry's personal machines.

"Miss Nia!" Darry called out. "Please, wake up!"

"It's us, Gimmy and Darry!" Gimmy cried. "Don't tell me you forgot us?!"

"The past is irrelevant to me," Nia answered. "You are my master's enemies, nothing more. You must be eliminated!"

"Then we'll just smack some sense to you!" Gimmy said defiantly. "Alright, guys, let's show 'em not to mess with us grunts either!"

"Ready formation QX-2, then open fire!" Darry ordered. The Grapearl pilots complied, releasing a veritable hailstorm of Spiral-infused bullets. Meanwhile, Gimmy charged in with his Grapearl's sword, piercing through Cathedral Lazengann's weakened head armor. Meanwhile, Darry readied and fired a bazooka that shot out a drill-shaped round. Gimmy darted backwards and fired a blue beam. The beam struck milliseconds after the bazooka round - it formed into a gigantic Tornado Net, which contained the explosions caused by the Spiral Bomber. The resulting blast ripped through Cathedral Lazengann's head armor, even blowing off its horn.

"Looks like those Grapearls are good for something!" Kittan quipped as he and Yoko closed in next.

"Hey, Nia! Did that attack make you remember who you are?" Yoko called out. "Or do we have to hit you again?"

"Your propensity for violence knows no end," Nia replied coldly as Cathedral Lazengann fired still more beams. "It is all the proof needed to show the danger you humans pose to all existence."

"Guess it's time for a little lesson, then," Yoko said with a smirk as she fired several Spiral-infused shells. She then whipped out her glasses and placed them on her face.

"Shall we begin?"

Yoko M Tank rocketed forward.

"This will be on the test," Yoko said in an authoritative manner. "Pay close attention."

"You presume to teach me, human?" Nia said coldly as she fired even more beams. But Yoko's Gunman, already meant for fighting in space, danced around the blasts, firing rounds with frightening accuracy, piercing the very center of each beam cannon she passed.

"You don't try to punch inhabited planets," Yoko said as she blasted them apart. Cathedral Lazengann tried to grab Yoko M Tank, but missed by the skin of its teeth.

"You don't take innocent people hostage," Yoko then said as her smaller Gunman then landed on the larger one's arm. She pointed its turret down, and started firing rapidly, working its way up to the shoulder. Finally, she reached the battered head.

"And you don't threaten people with annihilation!" she cried, firing one last round. Infused with Yoko's iron will, the bullet pierced straight through Cathedral Lazengann, disrupting its ability to use beams as its energy generators were blown to pieces.

"Class dismissed," Yoko said with a smirk. "See you next time."

"Best lesson ever!" Kittan cheered. "I give it an A+!"

"Miserable humans...you dare make light of us?" Nia said, a hint of frustration evident in her voice, though it could have easily been her master channeling its emotions through her. In reaction to this, Cathedral Lazengann began to sprout long, curving drill tentacles that lashed out at its enemies.

"Nia!" Janus cried as he parried one of the drill tentacles and closed in.

"You...why do you insist on defying us?" the Anti-Spiral messenger exclaimed. "You of all people understand the truth better than anyone."

"I know," Janus replied. "But it's not inevitable! That fate isn't written in stone!"

"Mankind's desire for self-destruction is encoded in your very genetic material, human," Nia said. "That is certainly the reason you face Cathedral Lazengann."

"You're wrong," Granlif Yggdrasil's pilot cried as he readied his machine's twin katanas, "and your destiny as the Anti-Spiral's messenger isn't either!" He then pointed the blades forward and began to spin its fists like drills.

" **DESTINY-PIERCIIIIING..."** Janus roared; "... **KARMA KNUCKLE!"**

The two sword-wielding fists rocketed forward, piercing the upper chest area, making more cracks in Cathedral Lazengann's armor and stopping the drill tentacles.

"Nice job, everyone!" Simon called out. "Now we can finally end this!" Arc Gurren Lagann raised its right arm, and sprouted a huge drill. It then rocketed forward, aiming right for the hole Janus' Karma Knuckles made.

" **ARC GURREN LAGANN...GIGA DRILL...BREEEEEEEEAK!"**

As the huge ship-turned-robot burrowed into Cathedral Lazengann, Enoch's image appeared on Janus' screen.

"Perfect timing," the AI said. "I just got done loading Lordgenome's program onto the disk." The podium with the disc slot rose out of the floor again, and pushed out the black disc. Janus took hold of it and then gazed out.

"Guys," Janus said; "Let's help Simon get Nia back." With that, Granlif Yggdrasil opened a Threshold and dove in...

* * *

Both Granlif Yggdrasil and Arc Gurren Lagann reached a central chamber at the same time. It was a cyan color, just like the cockpit of the former, with a wide circular indentation that would perfectly fit a drill the latter could manifest.

They also noticed that someone was hovering in the way - Nia.

"Wait, Simon!" Janus cried. "Nia's in there! If you keep going, you'll drill her to bits!"

"I don't care!" Simon bellowed. "I'll take anything and anyone down for the sake of protecting humankind!" Arc Gurren Lagann pulled it hand back, then started to thrust it in.

But at the very last possible moment, the machine halted its advance, with the tip of its drill millimeters from Nia's neck.

"So...that's your limit?" Nia said in a monotone that mocked him all the same. "You hesitate to kill me? You humans deceive yourselves by calling that hesitation 'love'. However, this hesitation shall lead to the demise of your species. Your resistance ends here."

"No...you're the one who's hesitating, Nia," Simon said suddenly, unfazed by Nia's words.

Nia scowled. "You idiot...my creator could..."

"Then why are you still wearing that ring?!" Simon yelled. Nia gasped and gazed down and her left hand. Sure enough, on her ring finger was the very bauble that Simon had proposed to her with.

Inside Granlif, the disc began to shine more brilliantly, as if reacting to the ring's presence.

"Nia's ring…" Xengar exclaimed. "Why is it making the disc react?" But Janus seemed to understand.

"That ring...it's your will," Simon continued; "Your desire to not throw the past away."

"The Anti-Spiral's programming is weakening," Enoch said, leering a bit. "But not enough. If we try to undo the programming too soon, it will fail."

"Yes...now I understand," Simon said. "Putting you here was a trap to make me fall into absolute despair. But you...you prevented that. I also understand...that all this time, you've been crying out for help."

Nia's left eye began twitching, as the person she was before she became the Anti-Spiral's messenger was fighting to regain herself.

"Now?" Janus asked.

"Not yet," Enoch said.

"Every time you appeared, you were screaming for me to help you, even as you fought with everything you had," Simon said with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't hear your cries before, Nia. But now, I'm going to grab on to your future with my own two hands!"

Arc Gurren Lagann pulled its drill arm back.

"And so...Nia," the young man cried, "I beg of you, PLEASE MOVE!"

Arc Gurren Lagann jammed the drill into the socket that would allow Simon to control the moon as everyone else averted their gaze, fearing what might happen.

To everyone's relief, Nia had moved out of the way.

"Now's your chance!" Enoch cried. "I'm opening the hatch!"

* * *

No sooner did Simon jam Gurren Lagann's drill into Cathedral Lazengann's hole than did it undergo a new change. The gigantic menace began to fold up some more, transforming into a colossal warship the size of the moon with a normal Gunman face on it. It then began to ascend back to the moon's normal orbit.

Those who had seen the projections made by Raideen recognized the warship.

"That," Lordgenome said proudly, "is Cathedral Lazengann's original form...my Cathedral Terra!"

Outside, all of the people involved in the battle, as well as those watching from on Earth, began to cheer wildly. Their world was saved.

* * *

Arc Gurren Lagann opened its mouth, letting Gurren Lagann out, and in turn, Simon stood up while Gurren Lagann's cockpit was open. Janus opened a Threshold so he could take aim. The disc now began pulsing even faster, although still silently.

Simon smiled warmly as he met the cold gaze of Nia's with his own.

"Thank you, Nia," he said.

"All you have done is delay the inevitable," Nia replied. "Now that the Human Extermination System has been terminated, the Anti-Spiral's main forces will come to this galaxy and lay siege to the Earth, as will the forces of my creator."

"So...the fight still continues," Viral mumbled.

"I will be summoned back to the Anti-Spiral homeworld," Nia continued, "For the data gathered here to be analyzed..."

"Sorry, not happening." Janus interrupted.

Nia looked straight at the confident young man.

"And why should I obey you, reject?"

Janus responded by holding up the disc, which had been pulsing rapidly. As soon as it was focused on Nia, it emitted a powerful, spiraling energy beam. Nia put her hands up to block the beam, but it only exposed its true target - her ring. Struck dead on by the beam, Nia's ring channeled the program into her, overpowering the hold the Anti-Spirals had on her. The black skinsuit with wires dissolved, revealing her naked body as she started to fall.

Thinking quickly, Viral moved Gurren Lagann closer just as Nia began to fall, which momentarily knocked Simon off balance. The main pilot of the robot managed to regain his footing quickly enough to catch the girl. Meanwhile, the disc that Janus had held on to for so long crumbled to dust, its purpose fulfilled.

When Nia opened her eyes again, Simon could see that their old sparkle had returned.

"Wh...where am I?" Nia murmured as she started to come around.

Simon felt tears of absolute joy start to run down his face and he smiled wider than he ever did in his whole life.

"Nia..."

The girl with multicolored hair looked at him, and instantly her weary expression disappeared, replaced by one of absolute joy. She embraced him hard.

"Simon! I knew you'd come to rescue me! I believed and believed, and my wish came true!"

"C'mon, everybody," Simon said. "Let's take Nia home."

Simon and Nia sat back inside Lagann's cockpit, which then Gurren Lagann back into Arc Gurren Lagann's mouth. Granlif opened up a large portal for the massive Gunman to leave through...

* * *

Not everyone who had watched the battle was pleased with the result. Zenon glanced over at Kushiel, who showed no signs of frustration.

"Well, it seems your plans failed," the demon lord said. "all of them...what's more, the humans are now stronger than ever."

"Ah, but our plans have only made their weakness all the easier to exploit," Kushiel replied. He would have been smirking if he had a mouth.

"That's right," Psycho Jenny said. "You said that if your plans failed, you would tell us their weakness and allow us the honor of disposing with the humans. Kushiel turned to the psychic demon."

"Very well," the High Seraph said. "The greatest weakness of humans is…"

* * *

 _The route split isn't over yet! We've got one more chapter for each...and here are the previews!_

 _-Even though Mikoto and Guy have been restored thanks to Mamoru's full power, it seems it's too soon to celebrate...the next Angel has appeared! Having quickly torn a bloody swath through the already worn-out DREAM, it seems the end really IS at hand! Is mankind truly doomed, or will Shinji come back to help?! Find out in the epic conclusion to the events of_ Evangelion 2.22 - You Can (Not) Advance _in_ _ **Chapter 66 (Tara): They Who Judge! Tokyo Settlement's Darkest Hour (Part 2)!**_

 _-While the fall of the Moon and of Axis is over, the threat to mankind is not! Barely a day passes after the conclusion of the Gundam Fight Finals when people start turning into monsters and then immediately die, and the Demon Tribe's leader Zenon appears and issues a proclamation...in five minutes, the demons will attack every major locale in the Earth Sphere...the Colony Nations, the cities of Earth, and even the Sides! Can DREAM fend off the menace?! Is this the demon's final strike...or just the beginning of their terror? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 66 (Janus): Stop the Demon Tribe! Zenon's Massive Attack!**_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	104. Chapter 66 Tara

_Time to finish up the events of_ Evangelion 2.22: You Can (Not) Advance _! But things won't go quite as they did in the original fic, especially now that Muge Zolbados' forces have shown up to make things worse!_

* * *

 **Chapter 66 (Tara) - They Who Judge! Tokyo Settlement's Darkest Hour! (Part 2)**

"I still can't believe it," Scott said as he walked down a hall in the Zifell family mansion alongside his sister. "Why would Tera switch sides? She's a Knight of the Round, and Prince Clovis' Knight as well!" He and Rosalind were still understandably baffled by their cousin's departure, especially considering that she hadn't said a word to them.

"Can't place it m'self," Rosalind replied. "Hopefully Aunt Elina'll be able to straighten things out." They stopped at a door, and knocked. A few moments passed before the door opened. Elina stuck her head out the door.

"Hello, you two," she whispered. "The babies are asleep." She gently opened the door and let her niece and nephew in. Philemon II and Sophia II were indeed sleeping in their cribs.

"You and Aunt Inanna were the last to see Tera when she stormed in a few weeks ago," Scott said. "Do you have any clue why she went n' left us and joined the UFN?"

Elina glanced over at the sleeping two infants. She knew she was already marked for death, so there was no reason to keep hiding the truth anymore.

"Let me give you the short version," Elina said; "While she is your cousin, the identity of 'Tera' was nothing more than a fake, imposed upon her by His Highness, the Emperor." This understandably shocked the two. The cousin that they would give up their lives for wasn't the one they knew.

"Then...who is she really?" Rosalind said. But before she could reveal the truth, the door flew open - it slammed against the wall, waking up the babies. They immediately started to cry out in fright. But the interlopers were not who Scott and Rosalind expected to see.

Idun and Gudrun.

"Sister-in-law," Idun said almost robotically.

"So, it's true that you betrayed the family," Gudrun said.

"Going by the definition your husbands use," Elina replied, "then perhaps I have."

"Then you must die," Idun said as she and her the twin sister pulled out pistols.

"What's wrong with you two?!" Rosalind exclaimed as she and her brother pulled out guns of their own. "This is your sister-in-law and our aunt!"

"Anyone who betrays the family must be removed," Gudrun answered. "Even other family members."

"If you give her up, we shall let you live," her sister said. The two soldiers struggled mentally with their options. They only had a few apparent options, and none of them would end without someone getting shot.

"Idun! Gudrun! Stand down!" a voice suddenly barked from the hall. Immediately, the two would-be assassins lowered their weapons, then stepped aside to let the one who ordered them through: Cedric.

"Uncle Cedric?" Scott exclaimed, lowering his own weapon. "What's the bloody hell's goin' on?"

"Idun, Gudrun, I'm taking Elina, Scott and Rosalind to our villa in the Sandwich Islands for an extended vacation," the senator said in an authoritative manner.

"Of course," Idun said. "Would you like us to watch over Philemon and Sophia?"

"No need," Cedric replied. "We'll be bringing them along as well." Elina motioned for her niece and nephew to pick up her twins. Deciding to trust in their eldest uncle, the two each picked up one of the still-crying infants, who immediately started to calm down.

"Have a good trip, Cedric," Gudrun said in an eerily pleasant manner. With that, the group hurried out. Scott and Rosalind were now even more confused than they had been a few minutes ago...

* * *

"Mark 06 is down!" one of the operators inside Nerv headquarters cried as Zeruel threw the blue Eva aside; "I repeat, Mark 06 is down!"

"Rei, retrieve the lance," Gendo ordered. The man needed that weapon if he was to have the best chance of achieving his goals.

"No," Rei replied.

Gendo couldn't believe his ears. Rei Ayanami was actually refusing him!

"Rei, that's an order," Gendo said sternly. "Retrieve the lance that fell into the lake."

"Get someone else to do it," Rei answered. "I am no longer your doll."

 _NOW she gets an independent streak?!_ Gendo thought, frustrated to no end even he remained the picture of calmness under pressure on the outside. _I suppose I'll have to start over with a new one, then._

"Fine...the Lance didn't work on it, anyway," the NERV commander said. "Our only option now is to try that experimental bomb the Britannians were nice enough to lend us."

"Sir, you don't mean..." Misato exclaimed, aghast.

"Do you have a problem with that, Katsuragi?"

"N-no, sir," Misato said. She had a very big problem with it, but she had yet to summon the will to defy her commander. All she could do was call for help...

* * *

"C'mon guys, ya gotta let me go!" Toji pleaded as he sat inside the cockpit of Evangelion Unit 03. He was trapped inside the hangar, unable to break out while GGG's support crew remained to try and reason with him.

"I'm sorry, Toji, but we can't allow you to go," Taiga said. "Your injuries are not fully healed yet!"

"Hey, I ain't just gonna sit in bed while my pals risk their butts fightin' that thing!" the young man replied. "Besides, it ain't just about dem!" He clenched his fist as a tear came to his eye.

"I've...I've got a sister down dere too!" he then said, trying to hold back his tears. Swan and Stallion White immediately felt their desire to let him sortie increase.

"She's so close to gettin' better…" Toji continued. "If she dies now, I'd never forgive myself for not bein' dere when she needed her big bro most!"

"Even so…" Taiga said uneasily.

"And Guy Shishioh's probably be sayin' da same exact thing if he was in my shoes!" the boy bellowed - even if he wasn't the brightest bulb, he had guessed that the merest mention of Guy would make his plea almost impossible to ignore.

"That's right...he would," Leo said as he got to his feet. "Very well then...Toji Suzuhara, we shall place our trust in you in this battle, as we have no one else to rely on. Let your courage be your strength!" The others nodded, affirming their shared trust.

Toji smiled back and gave a thumbs-up.

"Prepare to fill Unit 03's Entry Plug with LCL," Taiga ordered, "And stand by for activation and drop procedures!"

* * *

The fight was on once more - Eva Unit 04, Combattler V, and the Aestivalis girls attacked Helmut while Dancougar, Eva Unit 02 and the other Aestivalis went up against Gildrome, leaving Unit 08, Unit 00 and Lifthrasir to tangle with Zeruel.

"Out of the way, insects!" Gildrome hissed as his ship took several hits from Unit 02's electromagnetic crossbow. "You bar me from my true task!"

"You're the guy who put us through that nightmare on the way to Mars!" Asuka yelled - she had hoped against hope for a chance to get back at the Muge general. "It's payback time for what you did to me!"

"Foolish girl!" the Muge general laughed before warping to somewhere else in his ship; "See the power of my personal machine, Gilbauer!" A hatch in the bottom of Gildrome's battleship opened up, and Gilbauer itself dropped out of it.

Gilbauer was a tall humanoid robot with a gray head with simple horns, a blue chest and shoulders mounted with long vents, claws mounted on the back of its hands. In the center of its body was a rather unnerving red sphere that almost looked like a bloody eyeball.

"Perish, humans!" Gildrome hissed as his machine's chest opened up, and fired out numerous missiles from tubes inside.

"That's not gonna be enough to stop us!" Asuka shouted, raising her AT Field to block a large number of the missiles. The Aestivalis managed to shoot several of them out of the air. Dancougar tried to attack Gilbauer, but a Zei Far got in the way.

"Then have a sample of this!" Gildrome said as his machine rose into the air.

Gilbauer then fired a red beam from the bloody eye on its torso, striking the Aestivalis, Dancougar and Unit 02 head-on.

"This beam…" Shinobu grunted. The next thing he knew, he found himself and his teammates surrounded by an army of these bloody eyeballs, which blocked out all else...and even from below. Then, all of the eyeballs fired a similar beam.

However, the Cyber Beast Force soon realized that only one of them was real...the others were all part of Gildrome's illusions. The beam itself wasn't damaging their machines - but it was attacking their minds directly.

Jerid and Reccoa took the opportunity to fire several shots at their enemies.

"K-Kaji...Sh...Shinobu…" Asuka whimpered as she suffered from being struck by the beam as it seemed to corrode her body away. But through the pain, she heard a kind, gentle voice whispering directly to her mind.

 _Invert controls...backdoor code...The Beast..._

"Who's there?" Asuka whimpered, looking around. The corrosion of her body suddenly stopped.

 _The Beast...call upon me...speak the words,_ the voice said. Asuka wasn't sure why, but she believed that she could trust the voice.

"I-Invert controls...b-backdoor code: The Beast!"

Suddenly, the entire cockpit turned red, and Asuka felt her plugsuit tighten, as a new pain coursed all along her shoulders and back, as if something was trying to burst out of them. On Unit 02, something WAS coming out of its shoulders and back - strange devices resembling gigantic hair rollers on pins.

But as the process continued, the real physical pain suddenly purged the agony of Gildrome's nightmare from her mind. Then it became mixed with pleasure, causing Asuka's mind to slip into a new kind of madness. But unlike Gildrome's attack on her very soul, the pilot of Unit 02 welcomed this new feeling.

"Yeah...this must be how Shinobu feels when he's piloting Dancougar," Asuka said to herself as she felt her animal instincts start to take over while the Evangelion dropped down on all fours.

Suddenly, Unit 02's face mask broke.

"Nothing better than to..."

The Eva let out a bestial roar, revealing thin, sharp fangs.

 **"...LET THE BEAST OUT!"**

Unit 02 started charging and leaping at Gilbaeur like a mad ape, closing the distance between them in less than a few seconds, before bounding in at high speed and smashing directly into it, even plowing straight through the Byarlant Custom, who tried to intervene. It then started biting and clawing at Gildrome's machine like mad, sending metal, lubricant and sparks flying everywhere. The Muge general, annoyed that he had failed so easily, quickly warped away.

"Man...and I thought Asuka was crazy before..." Masato gasped as he watched Unit 02 continued its assault on Gilbauer. "It's like she's completely lost her mind!"

"No...this is the power of Instinct…" Alan gasped. "A more uncontrolled form of it, but…"

"Where are you looking?!" Reccoa said as she fired the Palace Athene's beam rifle at Final Dancougar. This forced the Cyber Beast Force to turn their attention to the mobile suit.

"These guys are insane!" Jerid growled before disappearing. "I'm out of here too!"

Finally, the Evangelion lifted its head and turned toward Zeruel. With another roar, Asuka made her machine charge at Zeruel, who had just sent Unit 08 for a loop with its flat tentacles. Zeruel noticed her and put up its AT Field, but to everyone's shock, Unit 02 plowed through every single layer thanks to both its sheer power and its incredible momentum, and managed to land a solid hit.

 _No way,_ Mari thought. _She activated the backdoor code on her own?! But I never told her about it!_

Tara, however, was quick to get over the shock. She took aim with her rifles and fired a full power blast of icy wind at the reeling Angel, hoping to freeze it in its tracks. To everyone's surprise, the monster's movements began to slow as ice built up all over its body. Finally, it stopped.

But Lifthrasir's pilot didn't intend to kill the Angel. She had determined that these creatures were still human at their core, and that they were just children.

 _Zeruel!_ Tara said, opening her mind to address the creature directly.

" _You're not our big sister,"_ the Tenth Angel said. " _I though Rami told you that."_

 _Have you considered that your big sister's with me?_ Tara replied.

 _What?!_ Zeruel exclaimed. Its body began to vibrate subtly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SCHWEINHUND?!" Asuka roared madly. "LET ME KILL IT! LET ME KILL IT!"

 _And because of that,_ Tara added as she ignored Asuka's demand, _I want to understand…why are you attacking Nerv HQ?! If there's something there you need, then…_

" _Liar!"_ the Angel screamed telepathically. _I'm not gonna talk to you!"_ It then forcefully broke contact by raising its AT Field again - so forcefully that it sent Lifthrasir Titania flying. Unit 02 leaped at Zeruel again, but this time its attack was blocked by the powerful barrier.

Zeruel then curled up two of its arms into cylinders and then aimed them at the two mecha. With deafening force, the two cylinders struck both Lifthrasir and Evangelion, sending them flying. In mid flight, the Angel sliced Unit 02's left arm while opening a huge gash in its right flank.

But that wasn't enough to stop Asuka. Clutching her shoulder as if her own arm had been torn off, she charged at Zeruel again, her mouth foaming like a rabid dog's. The Angel lashed out with its arms again, this time slicing off part of its head.

It laid there, twitching a bit, but seemingly no longer able to get up. Tara swallowed nervously as she watched the Angel start moving towards the gigantic pyramid - it seemed to pay no attention to Unit 00.

"Don't wander away, you pest!" Helmut screamed. "All units, open fire on that Angel!" The Muge Zolbados troops all broke away from what they were doing and attacked Zeruel. Without even looking, the Angel raised one of its flat tentacle-arms and swatted the remainder of Helmut's troops away with one wide sweep - even the Palace Athene. Only his ship remained.

"You dare mock ME?!" he screeched before turning to his crew. "Prepare to ram that freak-show!" The soldiers, more fearful of their master than of Zeruel, fired up the ship's engines. The ship started forward, and quickly built up speed.

But as it charged in, the Angel simply shot out one of its tentacles, slicing the ship down the middle. But Helmut, like Gildrome, was able to teleport away in time. With that annoyance gone, Zeruel turned its attention back to Nerv HQ. Its eyes flashed and then fired a set of powerful eye beams at the pyramid, blowing a huge hole in it.

Just as things seemed like they could get no grimmer, the sound of an launching missile filled the air. A hatch had opened near the pyramid and fired a single shot. Mamoru, who had been watching this battle helplessly, looked up and saw what the missile was...it was the very same bomb he had seen on that paper earlier:

A FLEIJA - the bomb that possessed more power than a nuke or an N2 missile.

However, someone else spotted the FLEIJA: Rei. She began to run toward the bomb as it started its descent toward the ground. With unbelievable skill and grace, Unit 00 managed to pluck the missile right out of the air, and started dashing towards Zeruel, carrying it underneath her arm even as its engines still sputtered.

This caught the Angel's attention, and it put up its AT Field. All the same, Rei jammed the missile into it, trying to push it right into the Angel's body.

"AT Field, maximum power!" she called out. A pointed AT Field formed around the tip of the missile and began to drill through Zeruel's own Field.

"Rei, what the hell are you doing?!" Tara cried out, fearful for the life of the girl Janus called little sister.

 _Shinji_ , Rei said to herself; _I'll protect you, and everyone else!_

Suddenly, Unit 02 reared up and lashed out at Zeruel's field with its teeth, ripping it off, one layer at a time. Slowly but surely, the missile got closer and closer to Zeruel's body.

"THAT'S IT, UNIT 02..." Asuka cried out, her eyes bloodshot with animal fury. "JUST ONE...MORE...LAYER!"

Unit 02 pulled off the last layer, allowing Unit 00 to shove the missile into the Angel's core, even as it covered its core with the protective interlocking teeth. Unit 00 then grabbed Unit 02 with one hand and tossed it away.

"Please, run away, Asuka," Rei said, "And thank you."

"Ruri! Full reverse at maximum speed!" Yurika cried, knowing something horrible was coming. Meanwhile, Mamoru flew toward his downed friends and readied a telekinetic barrier, hoping to mitigate any damage to the surface that was about to occur.

First, the sakuradite contained inside exploded, triggering nuclear fission inside, which was possible courtesy of the N-Jammer Canceler within. Then, the energy from the explosion caused a massive sphere of purple light to start growing, quickly consuming an area of nearly a mile in size. It then suddenly collapsed on itself, causing a massive influx of air to be pulled in to fill the resulting vacuum, damaging everything within the cavern to various degrees. The blast also dealt severe damage to all of the DREAM mechs, and even the _Nadesico_ seemed to suffer significant damage, in spite of its distortion field.

All that was left in the area of the main blast was a huge circular crater, a heavily damaged Unit 00...and a completely intact Zeruel. Perhaps it might have worked if Zeruel hadn't absorbed the body of Zonuda Robo, but it was too late to blame that.

Just then, another ship appeared on the horizon...the _Ikaruga._

* * *

Out of the _Ikaruga_ came the Shinkiro, Lancelot Conquista, Guren mk II, Mark Nemo and Voltes V. Each of their pilots were appalled at the damage the bomb had caused.

"That's FLEIJA's power?!" Hiyoshi exclaimed.

"So many buildings were lost," Kallen gasped, "and I can't imagine how people died there too!"

"Nina," Suzaku said, "I still can't believe she'd really create a weapon like this! And it didn't even destroy that thing!"

"We've defeated worse enemies before, DREAMers!" Zero ordered. "Even so, we can't afford to lose! If that thing reaches the heart of Nerv's headquarters, the world will be destroyed!" That was all the motivation they needed - everyone save Zero and Nunnally went into a full charge.

"Big brother, do you think Shinji's okay?" Lelouch's little sister asked nervously.

"We can only hope so, Nunnally," the prince replied.

* * *

Shinji knew he should have at least been screaming in terror. But what was the point? In his view, there was nothing left for him to do than to simply wait for the end. Of course, he would die alone - the people had been ordered to move to another shelter.

The only thing that could jar him from his own sulking was the sudden, shelter-breaking arrival of an unexpected guest...Mic Sounders XIIIth, sent sailing by the FLEIJA blast just as he arrived.

"Ow...Mic's head hurts," the red robot groaned, still upside down. He then recognized Shinji and his pain seemed to go away instantly at recognizing another friend.

"Shinji Ikari! I haven't seen you since we went to Jupiter! I'm so happy to see you're all right! I wondered why there were only four Evangelions out instead of five."

"I didn't know you cared," the ex-EVA pilot said sarcastically after having gotten over the shock, not even flinching as Mic righted himself.

"But I do care! There are plenty of people in DREAM who care about you as well!"

"Why should I fight for people that don't care about _me_?" Shinji asked in an angry, rhetorical manner. "...People that only need me because I can pilot an Eva, and betray me when I open my heart?"

Mic's eyes turned to question marks to indicate his confusion.

"You're only needed because you can use those Discs in your other form," Shinji added coldly. "Without that, you're useless. Just like me. You're better off just running away and hiding, like I am."

"...Run...away?" Mic said as an idea came to him, causing his eyes to turn into light bulbs. "Oh yes! You should get to safety! If that nasty Angel gets too close, you'll be...oh, I can't stand to think about it! Come on!"

Mic grabbed Shinji quickly but gently and lifted him up. When the robot opened his hand, the boy's apathy turned to horror when he saw all the destruction the day's events had caused.

But then he saw something worse happening - Zeruel was extending its mouth parts...and took a huge bite out of Unit 00, leaving only half of its shins and its feet, which sprayed with blood and gore.

"Oh no!" Mic cried; "Poor Rei was in there!"

The Angel chewed on its meal for a moment, then nonchalantly spat out Unit 00's head like one would spit out watermelon seeds after taking a bite of the fruit. Then...something even weirder happened - the lower half of Zeruel's body began to change and mutate...resulting in a human-like body disturbingly similar to Rei's. The monster's life force grew stronger still thanks to its meal.

"It's like we're stuck in a horror movie!" Mic cried again, face shrunken with terror; "Mic doesn't like horror movies!"

Shinji suddenly remembered what had happened the other day, when Rei came over to his dorm. The tangerine she offered him was like her heart. In rejecting her offer to share it, he had heartlessly rejected her as well.

It was only now, when she was gone, that the boy realized how much he needed Rei. He had to save her. After all, DREAM had done the impossible before...what was to say he couldn't? All he needed to do was believe in himself, and to never give up. That's how Gekiganger always came out on top.

The powered-up Zeruel looked up, turned toward the pyramid where Nerv HQ was, and fired a pair of eye beams. The beams immediately blasted off a huge chunk of the structure.

"Mic," Shinji said in a calm voice. "Please...take me to Nerv HQ."

"What? Now you want to fight? Okay then..."

Mic flew over toward the damaged pyramid and set Shinji down, even as the Angel drew ever closer. He set the boy down just in time for Zeruel to grab him with one of its tentacle arms and fling him out into the lake. Not even giving Shinji a second thought, the Angel then peered down the shaft.

Just then, something sprang on to Zeruel's back - the Mark Nemo. She summoned the living Knightmare's katana and jammed it into the Angel's spine. It let out a moaning wail and began to flail around.

"Shinji! Please, hurry!" Nunnally cried as the Mark Nemo held on - even firing several Blonde Knives to maintain its grip.

Something in Shinji's heart told him that this wasn't Nemo...it was the real Nunnally! His resolve swelled and he entered the elevator that took him down to the lower levels where Unit 01 was waiting for him...

* * *

Another failure...and the past ten tries had been no good either. Evangelion Unit 01 continued to reject the Dummy Plug, and was now visibly struggling to escape its bonds - proof that it was indeed a living being.

 _Yui,_ Gendo thought. _Enough already! Tell me what you want!_

In reply, all of the monitors suddenly began to change what they were displaying. After a few seconds, each one displayed the same image: one of Shinji - the photo he had on his ID card.

Then he heard someone cry out to him.

"Please wait!"

Gendo looked down and saw Shinji himself on the platform in front of Unit 01, panting heavily. The boy who had insisted he never wanted to pilot an Evangelion ever again was now standing before him.

"Please...let me pilot Unit 01!" Shinji cried out, even though he was exhausted from his long run back down to this level. His father, even in this grim situation, wasn't so eager to let his rebellious child pilot, lest he screw things up.

"Why are you here?" Gendo said with a leering grimace. "Why should I let you pilot it?"

Shinji clenched his fist, determined to give his father another piece of his mind. With a steely gaze, he looked up at his father. The man retreated backward a half-step, surprised by the determination and righteous fury in his son's eyes.

"Because I'm the only one who can... I'm the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01...SHINJI IKARI!"

Gendo looked back at Unit 01. It had stopped struggling...was Yui truly pleased that her son was here? The man couldn't help but smile himself.

"Very well," the man said; "I'm counting on you to save Rei."

Shinji felt his heart soar...his father was actually counting on him...not to destroy the Angel, but to save Rei! He darted off to the nearest locker room to change.

 _So, old men,_ Gendo thought. _Let's see just how infallible the Scrolls really are..._

* * *

By the time Shinji had reached the bottom of the elevator, Zeruel had thrown the Mark Nemo off of its back. Luckily, the Angel's flailing had taken it further from its target, giving DREAM a little breathing room. But still, they couldn't penetrate its immensely powerful AT Field once it had thrown Nunnally off, no matter what they did.

 _Damn it...is there any way to stop this thing?!_ Lelouch thought as he vainly tried to damage it with Shinkiro's hadron cannons. The Angel turned and lashed out with its tentacle-arms. The masked man was able to raise the Absolute Protection Territory in time to block the attack, but it still sent the Knightmare reeling back.

Suddenly, Lelouch remembered something as Kallen and Suzaku strafed the behemoth while Voltes attacked it from behind.

 _My Geass,_ he thought; _It seemed to work on the Angel that appeared back then...maybe it will work again!_

Yet he then remembered another critical detail.

 _But if I CAN Geass that thing, the other DREAMers will start to wonder how I was able to control it! Then it will only be a matter of time before they learn my secret!_

He clenched the controls and gritted his teeth as all three machines were smashed backwards.

 _But if I don't and we can't defeat it, then everyone will die in the Third Impact! Me, Suzaku, Kallen, everyone at school...and even Nunnally!_

There was nothing for it. He flew in front of the Angel, opened his cockpit and locked eyes with it.

"You who would try to destroy this world," the masked man commanded, "Begone! And never return!"Lelouch's Geass power lashed out at Zeruel, but it didn't even reach the Angel - it simply raised its AT Field, causing it to fizzle out on contact.

 _...It didn't work._

"Fat load of good that did," Mari quipped. "If just telling it to go away would have worked, we would have done that in the first place!"

"This isn't good…" Misato said with a scowl.

"Let's try _that_ again!" Takao suggested. Misato wasn't sure what he was talking about, so the bridge crew decided to take action themselves. They charged full speed at the Angel, and quickly enclosed it in an AT Field right as it was about to enter the hole it had made with the eye beams.

Misato smirked when she realized what the plan of attack was.

"Now that we've captured it," Misato said, "Let's end this!"

"A.T. Field at maximum!" Tama called out. "Main guns prepared and loaded with anti-Physical-type rounds!"

"Magi Achiral has calculated optimal targeting points!" Nagara said.

"Fire!" Misato bellowed; "Hammer it until it's dead!" The ship fired four beam cannons attached to its hull past Zeruel, into another AT Field created several hundred yards ahead, bouncing the shots back and right back into the Angel.

"Direct hit!" Kitakami said. "Still detecting the Angel's energy signature!"

"I said keep firing!" Misato shouted. "We won't let this thing another inch closer to Nerv HQ!"

"You heard the lady!" Takao yelled. "Another salvo!" The beam cannons fired again, and once again scored a direct hit.

"It's still going!" Kitakami said. Suddenly, the Angel let out an unearthly roar and broke out of the AT Field containment with its own, then blasting it with eye beams. This dual barrage sent the _Wunder_ crashing to the ground. As the ship fell, Zeruel launched its tentacle-arms, exposing the bridge. Then, it levitated up to the ship's bridge.

The Angel leaned ominously towards Misato and the operators, its breath smelling like no concoction ever devised by human hands.

But just as death seemed imminent, something big and purple lunged at the Angel, smashing into it with immense force.

It was Evangelion Unit 01, with Shinji, his entire being filled with hot-blooded fury, at the controls.

"Unit 01?!" Misato exclaimed. "Shinji's here?!"

The purple Evangelion continued its rushing attack while pulling out its progressive knife. The Angel quickly got up and countered with eye lasers, severing its foe's left arm. The limb flew up before crashing down close to the emergency exit – missing Gendo by only about ten feet as he opened the door, but soaking the entire right side of his body with Unit 01's blood.

"That stain's never gonna come out," Kaji quipped as he walked past Shinji's father.

But even though he felt the pain of having his arm blasted off, Shinji refused to give up – he was far too determined to take this Angel down and get Rei back. He would be just like Simon...like Ryoma...like Guy Shishioh...like Koji Kabuto...like Ken Tenku...he would be a manly, badass hero. His father would finally accept him for sure!

Shinji continued to pound the Angel's face with Unit 01's fists and feet before finally grabbing it by the shoulders and slamming it into the ground. He then grabbed hold of Zeruel's cloak and began to pull on it, with the internal batteries starting to run out.

 _C'mon...die, you stupid..."_

But just as it was about to rip the cloak completely off, the EVA's internal battery finally ran out.

"What...out of energy?!" Shinji cried.

However, Mari and Unit 08 were still around and still plugged in. Thinking quickly, Mari ejected the plug, grabbed it and rushed over to the now limp Unit 01. Meanwhile, Zeruel withdrew its two largest arms to counterattack.

 _No way, towel-arms...you're not pulling it off THIS time around!_

Mari jammed the plug into Unit 01's back, causing it to almost instantly spring back to life. With another hot-blooded cry, Shinji tore off the cloak, causing a massive spurt of blood to issue from Zeruel's body. Unit 08, however, soon went silent.

"Mari...thanks..." Shinji gasped. "For a second there, I thought I was..."

Suddenly, Zeruel sprang back to life, grabbed Unit 01 and threw it into a nearby hillside, causing a jet of blood to burst forth from it.

"Shinji!" Misato cried as she saw this. However, the rest of the _Wunder_ 's crew seemed suddenly apprehensive...they had heard the story of this event, and now they were about to witness it firsthand.

That was because the Eva pilot wasn't out...not by a long shot. Indeed, all that had done was just drive deeper into a berserk fury...the same kind he had display against Andrew Waltfield...

"I want Rei..."

Shinji's eyes turned blood-red.

" **GIVE HER BACK**!"

Unit 01's eyes brilliantly flashed back to life, but this time, they glowed that same crimson color, as did many other parts of its body. The EVA got to its feet and stood fully upright before letting out a bloodcurdling roar. Shinji was now running Unit 01 on sheer willpower and determination - though the flame of his determination and fury had turned black.

"First Asuka...now Shinji?!" Shinobu exclaimed in horror. "Just what the hell ARE these EVAs, anyway?!"

"You probably regret knowing it if you did," Alan said grimly. "Trust me."

Zeruel launched its tentacle arms at Unit 01, but the Evangelion simply raised its remaining arm and deployed an AT Field far more powerful than even the Tenth Angel's, causing the tentacles to strike it as if they were balls of goo thrown against a wall. The tentacles then pulled the Angel in, smashing it against the field. In response, Unit 01 manifested a new arm made of AT Field, which then formed into strange polyhedrons, and then blasted Zeruel, sending it flying and crashing into the ground.

Unit 01 looked down at the people watching it, and glared coldly at them.

With that, the Evangelion turned its attention back to the downed Zeruel. Like its opponent, Unit 01 fired a set of eye beams, slicing its chest open and exposing its core. It stood fast even as a cross-shaped explosion burst out from it.

"The plug depth is gone beyond 180!" Ibuki cried.

"Shinji, stop it!" Ritsuko screamed as a halo formed over Unit 01's head. "You don't need to throw your humanity away!"

"I don't care what happens to me..." they all heard Shinji growl. "I don't care what happens to the world...but I swear... **I'M BRINGING REI BACK!** "

While this statement sent waves of fear through most of the DREAMers, Kensuke didn't seem to care. He ejected his Entry Plug, stood up and raised a fist to the sky.

"Yeah! Don't listen to the haters, Shinji!" Kensuke cried out. "Do it for yourself! Do it because this is what YOU want! Earn your happy ending, buddy!"

When he reached Zeruel, Unit 01 grabbed the Angel's face, crushing it into a bloody pulp...then thrust its AT Field hand at its core – only to be stopped by some invisible force. But he pushed back, struggling to force his way inside. After several seconds, he made a great dent in Zeruel's core, while Shinji descended into a fast moving, multicolored void, almost like a Threshold tunnel.

"Rei! Where are you, Rei?!" he called out. "I'm here!"

 _I'm sorry...but I can't come back,_ Rei said in her usual monotone _, I cannot survive anywhere else but in here now. Besides, I can always be replaced._

"That's not true!" Unit 01's pilot You're the only Rei there is...and that's why I'm saving you, RIGHT NOW!"

The halo over Unit 01's head turned red and spread out much wider. The Evangelion then began to levitate as its chest armor burst open.

Tara grunted as she plopped out of Lifthrasir Titania's cockpit, and found that Kaworu had ejected from Mark 06's entry plug as well. He too was looking up at Unit 01.

"Kaworu...it looks like Unit 01 is transforming. Is...Shinji really doing all this?"

Kaworu nodded, a look of worry on his face. "Unit 01 is breaking the limiters you Lilim have placed upon it...returning to its original form; transcending its humanity to become a divine being...weaving together heaven and earth to transform itself into pure energy...all fueled by Shinji-kun's unyielding drive to bring back the one he treasures most."

Tara gazed up at this sight and sighed.

"Well," she said in a defeated tone, "I guess I'll have to find him all over again..."

* * *

Inside Zeruel's core, Rei sat in darkness, naked and alone, unable to leave. For all she cared, she would be lonely for all eternity. She heard Shinji call out to her.

But it was much louder than before.

Rei looked up and saw Shinji force his way into the blue liquid sphere she was trapped in. He struggled with every bit of energy and will he could muster just to get here, and to maintain his sense of self.

"REI!" he screamed, reaching out to her; "TAKE MY HAND!" The white of his skin began to peel off, revealing red beneath, but still the boy refused to falter.

"COME ON!"

Rei could see it in Shinji's eyes - the all-consuming desire to have her in his heart, to complete her and to be completed by her. She pensively reached up and grabbed Shinji's hand. Once he had a tight grip, the desperate pilot of Unit 01 pulled as hard as he could.

With one great heave, Shinji managed to rip the girl he loved right out of her prison, and into his arms.

"Rei...thank you...for everything," the boy said, embracing her tenderly. "I'm sorry that I turned you away like that."

"No," Rei replied quietly, "You were just..."

"You were just trying to cheer me up...because you didn't want me to be alone...and because you didn't want to be alone. I'm happy the way things are right now...just being with you."

When she heard those words, Rei began to quietly shed tears of joy for the first time in her life, then hugged him back.

"Shinji..."

"Rei..."

* * *

Outside, this whole situation manifested quite differently. Zeruel's core burst into a cloud of blood before immediately forming again into the shape of an EVA-sized Rei. The gigantic blood-Rei began to meld with Unit 01. As this happened, the Evangelion began to transform into brilliant energy, while several gigantic pairs of rainbow colored wings grew out of its back.

Gendo watched all this in silence.

"So, it's begun," Kaji quipped as he lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. "If this somehow fails, the old men aren't going to stand for this, you know?"

"It doesn't matter," Shinji's father replied. "00 is getting what he wants…and so am I."

* * *

Suddenly, Lelouch felt a screaming pain in his head, and it was especially awful in the area surrounding his Geass eye. The visions that he had the moment he first obtained his Geass flashed through his mind again.

Then he suddenly found himself outside of his Knightmare, surrounded by a hellish wasteland with black clouds and a blood red sky. Everything was in ruins or on fire, and the ground was littered with corpses and wrecked robots. But then he saw something in front of him - a great pair of stone doors with the symbol of Geass emblazoned on them with three steps leading up to them.

The Geass symbol was blazing gold, and seemed to beckon him to approach. He could barely hear the faint voice of Suzaku calling out to him.

"Zero!" he cried. "Zero! Calm down! Get a hold of yourself!"

Meanwhile, Nunnally was experiencing something similar, only she was in a huge meadow dotted with flowers that seemed to stretch out forever, with white puffy clouds and blue skies. The same set of stone doors were before her, and they too beckoned her to come closer.

"No! Don't, Nunnally!" the voice of Nemo cried to her; "Don't open that door! Come back to us!"

* * *

The aura being created by the Evangelion as it ascended to divinity was visible for hundreds of miles - and even those on Giga Float could see it. Among those watching were Tayel, Leila and Rolo. But when she glanced over at the young monk, she saw him wearing an expression of abject terror and despair - she had never even imagined him looking this way.

"Tayel," she asked, "do you know what that light is?" To her surprise, he dropped to his knees, trembling and hugging himself as if he was experiencing a nightmare.

"It's begun," the boy said. "I had vaguely foreseen this as a possibility, but seeing it happen now…"

"What?!" Leila exclaimed. "Tell me, Tayel! What's going on?!" But the boy hurried away, trying his hardest to hide his face from the light generated by the Evangelion. Leila wanted to chase after him, but found herself unable to keep her attention away from the light any longer.

 _God,_ Tayel thought; _Is this your will? Is this really what you want for the world?!_

* * *

Mic Sounders reactivated his eyes and quickly realized that he was underwater, and also noticed that everything was starting to shake. As luck would have it, he landed next to the Lance of Longinus that Zeruel had tossed in early on.

He then looked up and saw the winged Mamoru diving into the lake to help him.

"Oh, Mamoru, it's so good to see you!" Mic said happily. "What's all this rumbling and shaking happening?"

"Mic, you and I are the only ones left!" the winged boy said nervously. "If we don't do something...everyone...everyone will be killed!"

"Oh no!" Mic cried. "But what can we do?"

Mamoru looked down at the spear by Mic. He remembered seeing Kaworu use the weapon both against the Angels and the Zonder...perhaps it would work against the winged energy being that was threatening to consume the world.

"Mic, can you pick up and hold that spear?" the boy asked. The red robot pensively took hold of the spear, and lifted with astonishing ease.

"Wow! It's so light!" the robot exclaimed. "Okay, what now?"

"Point the spear ahead of you, and then just hold still."

Mic did so and waited. Mamoru concentrated, and used his telekinetic powers to surround Mic in a green protective sphere, just like he did when the Braves escaped from Z-Master's body. He flew upward, taking Mic with him, and they soon surfaced.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Mic exclaimed when he saw the ominous shape of Unit 01. "What's that?!"

"That's our target," the alien boy said. "Mic, I need you to be brave, now more than ever!"

"You're right!" Mic said, shaking off his terror. "I'm a member of the Brave Robot Corps!"

"Okay, Mic," Mamoru said nervously, his heart racing; "Whatever you do, don't let go of that spear...here I go..."

Mamoru began to spin around and around, preparing to toss the spear-wielding robot like an Olympic hammer thrower.

 _Please...Father...Mikoto...big brother Guy...guide me!_

Mamoru released his telekinetic hold on Mic, sending him zooming straight at the Evangelion, which didn't seem to heed its presence. None could say whether it was inattentive or overconfident. But as the red robot zoomed toward his target, he let out a cry...

"MIIIIIIC...SOUNDERS...THE THIRTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTH!"

The spear pierced right through the AT Field being generated by the godlike Unit 01, and directly struck its core, with Mic still holding on.

The Evangelion's ascension to divinity came to an abrupt and explosive halt when the spear pierced its core; and as a result, the energy it was gathering was suddenly expelled straight up into space in a spectacular beam of white light. After that display, the Evangelion, now a burnt-out husk, fell backward, only kept upright by the spear that had just impaled it.

And Mic was still holding on to it, his eyes looking like they were closed.

"It's over, Mic," Mamoru sighed. "We stopped it."

Just then, a golden drop ship slammed into the ground nearby. After a few moments, it opened up, and out strode Evangelion Unit 03, with Toji raring to go. But when he saw Unit 01's current state, the black machine hung its head.

"Ah, nuts. Guess I missed da show," Toji sighed. "Dat's just great..."

* * *

 _And that's it for the Tara half of the route split. I was toying with the idea of having Toji be the one to take out Unit 01, but I wanted to end on a hilariously awesome note, and Mic being the one to score the final blow fit that criteria far more, if you ask me._

 _Anyway, until next time, mecha fans!_


	105. Chapter 66 Janus

_The route split isn't over yet, because we still have another major plot event to detail. Read on and find out just how it will pan out!_

* * *

 **Chapter 66 (Janus) - Stop the Demon Tribe! Zenon's Massive Attack!**

In Janus' world, Kurogane House was one big non-stop party. Even though the Hakkeshu, the Demon Tribe and Dr. Hell still remained on Earth, and the Anti-Spiral were mostly likely on their way, there was still time for everyone to celebrate their hard-earned victories, and to the promise of an ultimate conclusion to the long feud between the Federation and Zeon. Sake and beer was drunk, songs were sung, games were played, and fun was had.

Soon evening came, and many people were off to bed to rest up for the journey back to the Celestial Calendar world. Of course, Janus found himself unable to sleep, especially considering all he had found out. He sat outside, his aching feet dipped in a small tub of water from the hot spring as he looked up at the stars and the massive battleship that was once the moon.

Nia, who was also still awake, found the young man and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Janus."

"Nia...you're still awake," Janus said. "Shouldn't you be with Simon?"

"I just want to meet the young man who he was so impressed with," Nia replied with a smile. "To think that it was the boy who my father kept in that tube for all those years, and that Simon freed."

"Nia...I don't remember that moment at all," the young man replied, blushing a little. "Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do. After my father passed on..."

* * *

 _Nia skidded to a stop in front of a pair of metal sliding doors, which were the only entrance to a small chamber that was somehow separated from the rest of the structure. It was all that remained of Lordgenome's great fortress, Teppelin._

 _"Here we are!" she chirped. She happily pressed her hand against the security scanner, but there was no response. It simply had no power. However, there was a small crack between the two doors, just enough for someone to slip their fingers through._

 _"Oh, pooh," the princess sighed. "Guess I'll have to open it the other way."_

 _Nia gripped the inner part of the door and began to pull...only for it to bend out of shape. To anyone who didn't know Nia, they would be shocked to see this feat...but as the Spiral King's daughter, she had inherited her father's immense physical strength._

 _"Oops...guess I pulled too hard."_

 _"Works for me," Leeron said as he stepped inside, followed by the others. Inside was what remained of some sort of laboratory, though the fall of Teppelin had destroyed just about everything._

 _Everything except the most significant object in the room: a huge tube filled with what appeared to be some sort of green liquid that glowed like radioactive slime. Floating in the liquid was something that none of Nia's friends were expecting - a sleeping boy with black neck-length hair, probably a year or two younger than Simon. The boy was completely naked, but half-curled in a sort of fetal position._

 _"What the heck was Lordgenome doing with a kid in a tube?" Yoko wondered._

 _"He's kinda cute," Leeron said._

 _"My father never told me why kept him here, but he must be terribly lonely," Nia said, pouting a bit before turning to her dear Simon. "Please, can you free him, Simon? I know you can!"_

 _The digger smiled and nodded, then approached the tube. He looked it over for a minute or two, then spotted a spiral-shaped indentation in the device._

 _"Looks like my Core Drill can fit here," he said, whipping out the tiny drill bit that he used to activate Gurren Lagann AND finish off Lordgenome. "Okay, here I go!"_

 _He jammed the drill-shaped key into the indentation and twisted it. This caused images to project on the tube - but they weren't spiral-based at all. Instead, it was an arrangement of circles and lines that vaguely resembled a tree, along with a script that not even Nia could read._

 _Once the images faded, the liquid began to drain out of a pipe on the other side. Once the tube was empty, it retracted. The boy's feet slowly touched the ground, but he was leaning forward too much and he began to fall._

 _"Whoa, careful," Yoko exclaimed, trying to catch him. "I got him...whoa!"_

 _The buxom redhead caught the boy, but fell backward as a result. Everyone stared when when they saw that the now freed boy's forehead was buried in Yoko's cleavage, while Boota was forced out of its favorite spot._

 _"Mmm...cozy..." the boy murmured, smiling a little as his eyes began to open, only to close again. Yoko gently rolled the boy off of her, then got back to her feet, blushing beet red all the while. Nia spotted some ragged but wearable lab coats sticking out of a ruined cabinet and retrieved it for the naked child._

 _"Man, and I thought Simon was a heavy sleeper," Rossiu quipped. Boota, infuriated at being kicked out of his favorite spot, scuttled up to the boy, opened its surprisingly wide pigmole jaws, and bit down on his target's nose. Immediately, the kid's eyes shot open, revealing his blue and green eyes, and he let out a cry of pain, clutching his nose as Boota skittered away and joyfully reclaimed his favorite spot._

 _"Oh no, are you all right?" Nia said, concerned deeply for the newly awakened boy's welfare as she draped the lab coat over him._

 _"Huh? Where am I? Who are you?" the boy asked, looking around at the people who had woken him up and releasing his nose, which was still somewhat red._

 _"I'm Nia, and these are my friends Simon, Yoko, Boota, Leeron and Rossiu. Simon freed you. What's your name?"_

 _"My name? Um...uh..."_

 _"Ho boy, another amnesiac," Leeron said, putting his hand on the side of his head. "Guess Lordgenome must have done something to the poor kid."_

 _"J-J-Janus. My name's Janus."_

 _"Whoa, kid's recovering pretty quick!" Leeron then said happily. "Can you remember anything else?"_

 _Janus shook his head. He didn't know where these people came from, but something in his gut told him they could be trusted._

 _"Let's take him back to camp," Yoko suggested. "We'll figure out what to do with him later." As if to provide an answer, Janus' and Simon's stomachs growled in unison._

 _"How about we get some eats first? We haven't eaten since last night, and I'm starving!" Simon said, groaning a bit and rubbing his belly. Janus grinned, excited at the chance to eat again..._

* * *

"So that's why I had that huge crush on Yoko!" Janus laughed. "Man, what a way to wake up!"

"Yes, Boota was quite angry that you had invaded his favorite spot," Nia giggled. "I don't suppose you still like her?"

"Yeah...but not in that way," Janus replied. "I guess it's because I've found that special someone already."

"Oh, that's right!" Nia said, clasping her hands as she remembered. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"...Say what?"

"I'm going to be coming with you and Simon," Nia explained. "I want to see it for myself...the beautiful Earth that Simon told me all about...oh, and apparently Boota is coming this time around."

As if mentioning its name had summoned him, the pigmole suddenly scuttled into view. He hopped up the chair and landed in Janus' lap.

"Oh my, Boota's come to visit," the Spiral King's daughter said. "That's unusual. He must have forgiven you."

But the pig-mole's visit was anything but friendly. It jumped straight up at Janus' face, opened its mouth and bit down on his nose as hard as it could.

"Ow! Whada 'ell?" Janus cried as he leaped out of his chair. "BY DOZE! IT'S GOT BY DOZE!"

"Oh my...I guess he's still angry about it," Nia said with an awkward laugh. Suddenly, the pigmole released his grip on Janus' nose and scurried back into the girl's hands, trembling with fright. The two saw one of the _Ra Cailum_ 's bridge crew stumble out the door, a woman. She looked deathly pale and was sweating profusely. She stumbled toward one of the larger baths and then fell face flat into it.

But as the two got up to help the woman, she suddenly began to tremble violently. Then as suddenly as the trembling began, it ended, and the woman slowly rolled over onto her back, revealing what had happened:

Her face was no longer human - more like a demonic cat with a single horn growing out of her forehead, and her hands had somehow became webbed, like a frog's. But one other thing was clear…

She was already dead.

* * *

The next morning would reveal that the crew member's shocking, lethal transformation was not the only one that happened.

"Check this out," Beecha said as he brought a newspaper into Kurogane House's modest dining hall, where Simon, Nia, Kouji, Argo, Kamille, Tsubasa and Sayaka Yuumi were dining and watching TV. The people got up and gathered around the newspaper, where the headline was written in big, bold letters.

"...'Estimated 9,000 dead after morphing to monsters'?" Kouji exclaimed. "What the hell?!"

"Nine thousand people just turned into monsters and died like that lady from the _Ra Cailum_ ," Nia said. "How awful." Suddenly, the TV's broadcast suddenly changed to that of a reporter.

"We interrupt your regular programming for this important news bulletin," the reporter announced. "At 6:30 this morning, after being declared 'possessed by non-human entities', the Neo-Russian government launched an ICBM at the town of Tsuringrad."

"Firing a nuclear weapon at their own people?!" Kamille exclaimed. "That's insanity!"

"Yeah, I could have sworn all of the Colony Nations with nukes got rid of the warheads," Argo added.

"The Neo Russian government commented that such a difficult decision was necessary in order to stop the proliferation of these entities," the reporter explained. "Therefore, the usage of such a weapon was not intended to violate the Granada Accords..."

* * *

Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura, who were out for a morning run, had witnessed not just one, but no less than a dozen similar transformations in the span of a half hour...one of them was a driver whose car nearly ran them over after going out of control. As they hurried along, more and more people began transforming and dropping dead, while those who still lived were starting to panic.

"Akira, what's happening?!" Miki said anxiously as she picked herself up after narrowly avoiding the car.

"I...think this is what happens when demons tries to fuse with humans who haven't lost their reason," Fudo said uneasily.

"But why would they do such a thing?" the girl said. "Unless…"

Miki gasped as what could only be the truth came to her.

"What, Miki?" Fudo asked.

"Unless this is a deliberate tactic," she answered; "They could be sowing fear and doubt into everyone's hearts…"

"C'mon, don't be that way," Akira said, smiling to try and put his dearest friend at ease. "You really don't think people are afraid, not after surviving so many threats at one time? We have people like..."

Suddenly, they heard a hideous, booming laugh pierce the air.

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

That hideous laugh resonated not through the air, but directly in the minds of every human being in the Earth Sphere. Then, in the skies above every remaining city on Earth, and in the void near every space colony, the hideous form of Zenon appeared. And anyone who could stop what they were doing did so in order to look up in awe.

"I am Zenon! The demon king Zenon!" all three of his heads boomed.

"So this guy must be the Demon Tribe's leader," Amuro said grimly.

"You humans have desecrated our world for far too long with your presence!" the central head said.

"But now we demons, the original masters of this planet, shall take back what you pitiful bugs stole from us!" the right head said.

"Bugs? He's calling us bugs after we stopped the Devil Gundam AND the moon?" Simon chuckled confidently, undaunted by the demon king's visage.

"He's clearly challenging us," Viral said.

"In five minutes, it shall begin!" Zenon's left head continued; "Under my orders, we of the Demon Tribe will begin a full-scale attack on the Earth and your space colonies!"

"Every corner of your civilization will be struck at once," the central head declared, "and you shall not be spared a moment of peace!"

"We will attack until every last human is dead!" all three heads declared in unison.

"Five minutes?!" Kouji exclaimed. "How does he plan to attack everything simultaneously?!"

"Use that time as you see fit," Zenon's central head concluded, "for that is all you have until the entire Earth Sphere becomes Hell!"

All three of Zenon's heads cackled wickedly as they disappeared into a black vortex. As soon as the image disappeared, the entire crowd began to murmur as an even greater panic slowly began to set in.

But the city's government quickly acted - mobile suits quickly took to the streets, preparing for the imminent attack. Police vehicles also made their way around, warning people to get to shelters as quickly as possible. Even so, Fudo and Miki didn't seem too confident in the ability of the government to handle things.

"There are only two places I can think of that will really be safe," Fudo said as he grabbed Miki by the hand and started pulling her along.

"Where?" she asked.

"Kurogane House and Photon Power Labs," he replied. "Hopefully Miko knows that too." Miki looked back in the direction of the Grand Shogun. Fudo noted this, and immediately sensed what his friend's worry was.

"Don't worry," he said with a gentle smile. "I'll make sure we get your family to Kurogane House too." Miki smiled, her worry somewhat eased. But another thought crossed the young man's mind.

 _...Did you foresee all this too, Ryo?_

* * *

Four minutes remained as the Shuffle Alliance suited up for the battle to come. They were glad that they could still use their mobile fighters to protect the people. Having experience with the Demon Tribe before, they had an idea of what to expect.

"Did the Demon Tribe wait for us to stop the Devil Gundam and the moon before launching their assault," Domon wondered out loud, "or were they just simply gathering their forces the whole time?"

"It's obvious that they were biding their time, hoping that the Devil Gundam or the Anti-Spirals would take care of us for them," Argo commented, "but that will cost them." They looked down as their machines flew overhead, and saw many people cheering for them.

"That's right! Right now, the Earth Sphere's people are united as one!" George said, heartened by this sight.

"The Earth Federation and Neo Zeon'll definitely be able to put aside their differences once again!" Chibodee said enth.

"We've got knowledge, and powerful weapons like mobile suits," Sai Saichi chimed in. "They picked the _worst_ time to attack us!"

 _I hope you're right, kiddo,_ Argo thought. _I really hope you're right._

* * *

Three minutes remained as Rossiu oversaw preparations for the attack on Kamina City. While most cities and other locales across the planet were in a panic, the people of Simon's hometown, thanks to a renewed faith in Team Dai-Gurren, were much more orderly and cooperative.

"Grapearl scramble is complete!" one of the operators called out as several Grapearls flew in front of the government building.

"How much time will it take to raise the Spiral Barrier?" the city's governor demanded.

"Not enough to hold off the attack," another operator replied.

"Do it anyway, and put your all into it!" the man barked. Seeing the feats of heroism performed with nothing but hot blood, Rossiu dared to believe that the effort put in could speed up the formation of the barrier. He then turned to Lordgenome.

"Have you found out where that demon broadcast originated?" he asked. Lordgenome closed his eyes.

"Negative," the biocomputer replied. "I am still attempting to triangulate its location." Just then, Dayakka seemed to have an idea.

"Lordgenome, can't you activate Cathedral Terra and blow the demons out of the sky?" he suggested.

"Yeah! Blow 'em to bits!" Attenborough chimed in.

"Unfortunately, the ship is currently undergoing self-repair from the damage you caused," Lordgenome replied. "At its current rate of regeneration, it will take twenty-one days, five hours, two minutes, thirteen seconds and four hundred and fifty milliseconds for full functionality to return."

Rossiu groaned and leaned against his console, which displayed a large timer counting down the seconds until the demon attack began.

 _Damn it all...even after we stopped the Moon, the fighting still isn't over! How long will this go on?!_

* * *

Two minutes remained before the attack, and Noel Makimura paced back and forth frantically as his wife dialed her cell phone. But after a few moments, she sighed and placed the phone down on the table in defeat.

"You still can't get Miki OR Akira, Akiko?" Noel exclaimed.

"I've tried Miki twice and Akira once, and both keep going to voicemail!" the woman said. Just then, they heard a cry coming from the nearby room - one that Fudo and Taro were sharing. Noel rushed in, fearing the worst.

To his relief, nothing seemed amiss. Taro was sitting on the floor, a little rattled.

"Oh, thank God!" Noel sighed, rushing over and embracing his son. But he didn't notice that something was different about the boy - he now had a ring of coal black around his eyes. When he blinked, his eyelids were also completely black. What he also couldn't see was that Taro could hear a small, impish voice in the back of his mind:

 _Eat him eat him eat him eat him..._

"Dad, I'm hungry!" the boy moaned. He had to summon all of what little willpower he had to keep himself from biting down on his father.

"I'm sorry, Taro," his father said gently. "Please try to hang in there." Taro nodded, though he sensed that just a moment ago, he had become something quite different from his loving parents, and his sister. When his father let go, the separation became even more apparent.

 _What's happening to me?!_ Taro thought. _I...I gotta eat...meat. Otherwise, I…_

* * *

One minute remained before the attack. Kurogane House was quickly turning itself into a fortress as everyone on the inn's staff prepared for battle, as were the DREAMers who didn't have time to scramble.

"We've blocked all the doors, and our weapons are ready!" Boz said as he, Nuuke and Muchaa saluted Tsubasa. Nearby, Django sat on the roof with a heavy machine gun, ready to take down any demons that would attack from the sky.

"Bring 'em on!" Kouji whooped as he brandished a Super Alloy Z club.

Then, it began as the skies began to ring with the cries of what seemed like a million damned souls.

Just as Zenon proclaimed, the skies and the void quickly filled with demons of every shape imaginable, and a few that no one would have dared to imagine. However, what the people of Kurogane House hadn't fully expected the possibility of an attack from within.

As Kouji looked around the corner behind his mother, he saw what seemed to be a large, horrific stag beetle with large elongated pincers atop its head and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Um...Mom…" Kouji said uneasily, pointing to the creature that was poised to pounce on her.

"URGWAH!" the demon burbled as it launched itself at Tsubasa.

Suddenly, a pair of yellow beams burst through the roof and incinerated the demon instantly. Then, the person who fired them swooped in - it was someone that Kouji instantly recognized, but Tsubasa did not.

"You again…" Mazinger Z's pilot exclaimed. It was the woman that he had seen pull Tara out of the wreck of Lifthrasir after his very first battle in Mazinger.

"Kouji Kabuto...we meet again at long last," she said. Suddenly, another demon - one with a bird-like beak, fractured eyes and horns, large wings on his back and webbed fingers - burst into the room. The woman turned around gracefully and puckered her lips. She then blew out a gust of air that was laced with corrosive particles that reduced the demon to a pile of goop.

"Was that Rust Hurricane?!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Just who exactly are you?" Kouji stared at the woman for a little longer, then suddenly felt a memory return to him...or rather, several. He had worked alongside this woman in countless other lifetimes.

"My name is Minerva X," the woman said, sensing that the young man fully recognized her. "I am an android created by Kouji's grandfather to be Mazinger Z's partner. Now the time has come for me to fulfill that role." Tsubasa nodded, knowing that any invention of Juzo's could be trusted. With that, she turned to Kouji once more.

"Please, hurry and get aboard Z!" Minerva said. "Its strength can repel the Demon Tribe!" Kouji nodded.

"Got it, Minerva!" he said before taking off.

 _I gotta ask Grandpa about her,_ Kouji thought. _He never mentioned anything about making an android...at least, not in this timeline._

* * *

Up in the Neo-Japan colony, Amuro and Bright were leading a squad of Jegans, along with a trio of RGM-96X Jestas, black Jegan-like mobile suits, against the attacking demons. While Amuro and Bright's forces had a firepower advantage, the demons were swarming in their thousands.

"They're everywhere, Commander Ray!" one of Amuro's subordinates cried out as he started to panic.

"Keep it together, Nigel!" Chan, who was piloting another one, cried out. But Nigel's panic peaked, and he suddenly began to scream horribly as his body transformed.

"UWAAAAA! HELP MEEEEE!" he cried - though his teammates could only watch in bewilderment.

Then, Nigel stopped screaming and started cackling as he stopped firing at demons, focusing instead on a fleeing space plane full of passengers.

"What the hell, Garrett?!" the woman exclaimed. She took aim and fired, blasting the beam rifle apart before it could shoot the plane. The demon now controlling the Jesta whipped out the suit's beam saber instead and turned at Chan.

"E-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE!" the demon cackled; "DIE, HUMANS!"

"Chan!" Amuro cried. Without hesitating, he whipped out Hi-Nu's beam rifle and fired at the cockpit, destroying the Jesta in one shot.

"Commander Ray!" a Jegan pilot cried. "Y-you killed Garrett!"

"He was going to kill dozens of civilians just now!" Chan retorted angrily. "And he tried to kill me, too!"

"Enough!" Amuro cried as his psychoframe unleashed a Psycho Field for a split second. Seeing that his troops had calmed down, the Hi-Nu's pilot sighed before taking aim at a large flying demon that was pursuing another passenger plane with his beam rifle.

"I'm sure this is asking a lot," he said as he blasted the demon apart, "but I need you all to keep as calm as possible right now! Panicking and fighting amongst ourselves will only make us vulnerable to demonic possession!"

The other mobile suit pilots looked at each other, and nodded to indicate that they understood. With that, they took off after more demons. But Amuro stayed behind for a moment and looked over at the remains of the wrecked Jesta.

 _Forgive me, Lt. Garrett,_ Amuro thought before he took off. _I hope your soul finds its way to heaven rather than hell..._

* * *

Back in Neo-Hong Kong, Janus was out looking for a specific set of people - the Makimuras. Miki had told him that they were likely still in the Grand Shogun hotel.

"Grand Shogun confirmed dead ahead!" Xengar said. Janus looked toward it, and saw that it was on fire.

Surrounding it was a swarm of mobile suit-sized demons. They were being led by a tall, lean demon with red colored skin, pink hair, yellow eyes and large blue wings that spewed flames. It also had spikes on its ankles, arms and legs, pointed ears and sported a permanent sadistic grin. A short tentacle grew out of the top of its head.

"This is going to require precision," Enoch chimed in. "I suggest we deploy the Gran Bits to deal with these freaks."

"My thoughts exactly," Janus replied. " **GO, GRAN BITS!"** The Super Robot let fly a small swarm of the self-guided attack drones, which sped at the demons.

"Eh?" the lead demon exclaimed as he sensed the incoming drones. He and several of the swifter demons leaped away from the bits, while the slower ones were peppered with beam fire and reduced to piles of slag.

"How dare you interfere with our meal, human!" the lead demon barked. The other demons charged in. But Janus was ready.

" **GRAN CUTTERS!"** he cried whipped out the two katanas on Granlif's hips before charging at the swarm. With the help of Xengar and Enoch, he carved the attacking demons to bits. The lead demon's eyebrows furrowed with anger as Janus replaced the blades in their sheathes.

"Damn you!" the demon hissed. "I, the mighty Abil, shall roast you alive inside your metal giant!" He rocketed forward, leaving a trail of flame in his wake. Granlif jumped out of the way and took aim with one of his fists as Abil soared upwards.

" **KARMA KNUCKLE!"**

He fired the rocket fist, and it flew straight at Abil. However, the demon swiftly dodged the fist and continued his dive.

"Hah! You missed!" he cackled.

"Did I?" Janus quipped as the fist wheeled around and went into a dive itself. To Abil's shock, he was struck in the back of the head by the fist, then grabbed by it. Janus then made Granlif prepare to deliver a whooping punch. Just then, Taro appeared in the window, and watched excitedly.

"You know what they say about karma," he said as the demon drew closer, "what goes around…"

Abil let out a blood-curdling screech as he realized what was about to happen.

"COMES AROUND!"

As Janus said those two words, Granlif punched Abil's face as hard as it could. The force from the two fists coming in opposite directions was enough to burst the demon's head into bloody pieces, splattering even more yellow blood all over the buildings - as well as on Taro.

The boy licked his lips to get some of the blood off, as well as ease the raging hunger pangs in his belly.

"That was awesome!" Taro cheered. Janus, seeing the boy in the window, hurried over to it after letting the Karma Knuckle return to its normal place.

"You must be Taro," Janus said. "Where are your mom and dad?" Just then, Noel and Akiko came to the window. Both of them were mostly unharmed.

"I'm with Londo Bell, and a friend of Miki and Akira!" Janus said as he confirmed their identities. "They told me to come get you!" The two adults sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank God!" Noel said. "You're truly a guardian angel!" Granlif's pilot grinned as he held out one of Granlif's hands.

"Climb aboard, everyone!" he said. "Next stop, Photon Power Labs!" Taro eagerly clambered on, followed by Noel, who turned to help his wife on. Moments after Janus took off, a blast of flame burst out of the window they had just pass through.

"Man, talk about a close call," Enoch quipped. "Any later and they would have been charbroiled."

"Will there be meat at the Labs?" Taro asked loudly. "I'm starving!"

"I'll see if we can't rustle up some grub for you," Janus said with a smile. However, Xengar's expression looked rather grim as he seemed to stare at the image of Taro...

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Wamu and his gang were on the run from a huge cephalopod-like female demon with two long and powerful tentacles for her arms, five tentacles along her head, and two large tentacles on her breasts. Her head had a pair of blank eyes, while a real eye peered out from her belly button.

"Oh man, this ain't cool!" Babo cried.

"I don't want to be in a tentacle hentai, man!" Gabi screamed.

"Run, humans!" the demoness gurgled. "Your terror makes your flesh taste all the more delicious!"

"How about you eat this instead, ugly?!" a voice came from above. " **SKULL BREAKER!** " Just then, Gurren Lagann rocketed downward, slamming the demon into the ground and utterly destroying her head. The impact also sent the four rappers flying, but they were lucky enough to land in a pile of pillows that an overturned truck had been hauling.

"You nitwit!" Viral yelled. "You almost killed the people we were trying to rescue!" Simon chuckled awkwardly.

"Is that...Gurren Lagann?!" Wamu exclaimed after crawling out of the soft mound of pillows. He had not imagined that the lead machine of Team Dai-Gurren would save them.

"Hey, are you guys friends with Akira Fudo?" Simon asked.

"Huh? How do you know him?" Gabi asked.

"Does it matter?" Simon said as the robot bent down and presented an open hand to the four young men; "Just climb on! He's waiting for you in a safe place!" Not about to question their good luck, they all climbed on. Gurren Lagann then cupped its other hand over them before taking off.

"So, I heard you composed a rap about Team Dai-Gurren," Simon said once they were safely out of the combat zone and removed the other hand, allowing Wamu and his gang to sit up.

"Yeah, we did," Wamu said.

"When we get through this," the digger said, "I'd like to hear you guys perform it." The lead rapper grinned.

"Hell yeah, we will!" he said. "It's the least we can do!"

* * *

Back at Photon Power Labs, Professor Yuumi, Kouji, UC Sayaka, Minerva X and Fudo were all communicating with Rossiu, Lordgenome, Simon, Bright and Amuro. The people who had been brought to the labs for their safety were kept away from the main area - the institute's staff didn't want to give away Fudo's identity as Devilman.

"We were able to successfully triangulate the location that the broadcast made by Zenon was coming from," Lordgenome said, opening up a map on the screen. "It's here, in the Himalayas." The map showed a dot a short distance from the Federation capital of Lhasa.

"Wow, that's practically on the Federation government's doorstep!" Kouji exclaimed. "I wonder if the people of Lhasa are okay."

"We can find out once this matter is resolved," Sayaka's father said.

"However, it is protected by a perpetual, violent blizzard not unlike a tornado," the biocomputer said. "Getting into their headquarters will not be easy."

"Heh, leave it to me!" Simon chimed in. "A tornado's just air that's spinning right?" Professor Yuumi raised an eyebrow.

"Oooohhhh, I get it!" Kouji said with a grin.

"I'm not sure I understand how he plans to do it," the scientist said.

"Regardless, we'll have to split up," Bright said before Kouji could explain. "We'll need a select group to head to the Himalayas, find Zenon and force him to stop the attack. The rest of us will stay here and hold off the demons."

"I'm definitely going," Fudo said.

"But Zenon said that they'd keep attacking until every last human is dead," Sayaka said. "How are we going to keep out any new demons?" Just then three scientists that looked very much like the ones who explained Mazinkaiser's weapons slid into view.

"You'll see!" the short one with the mustache said.

"We've been working on something in case Dr. Hell showed up with a ton of Mechabeasts!" the one with the thick beard said. "And received a lot of help from that beautiful Minerva X!"

"Once it's completed, no demon's gonna be able to get in or out of the city!" the one with the long white eyebrows said.

"Morimori, Sewashi, Nossori…" Kouji said before giving a rather enthusiastic thumbs-up; "We're counting on you!" The three scientists grinned and gave thumbs-up in return. The discussion then turned to deciding who would go...

* * *

It was soon decided - the _Nahel Argama_ would fly to the Himalayas alongside Gurren Lagann, Mazinger Z, Shin Getter, Great Mazinger, Jun Hono's Venus A, Granlif Yggdrasil, Zeta Gundam, Methuss, Raideen and Boz Borot were selected to go. While the latter rode heroically inside the _Argama,_ the others were all flying.

"So, you're a demon with the heart of a human, huh?" Tetsuya said. He had a hard time believing it himself - Devilman was the very picture of a demon in his mind.

"That's right...a Devilman!" Fudo replied. Suddenly, a light bulb went on in Kouji's head.

"You know, I just thought of something," Mazinger Z's pilot said. "With all of the random fusing that's been happening, I'll bet that the Demon Tribe accidentally created a lot of others like yourself...y'know, Devilmen."

"An army of Devilmen," Jun said; "Now that would be a force to be reckoned with." Just then, Devilman suddenly grinned widely.

"Kouji, you're brilliant!" he said, swooping around with excitement. "Once we deal with Zenon, I'll find and gather as many Devilmen as I can! Then, we can tackle the remaining enemies together once you return!"

"Guess I got some of Grandpa's and Dad's smarts," Kouji said with a blush.

"That may be, Kouji," Juzo chimed in, "but while you youngsters have the strength of character to distinguish a demon from a Devilman, most folks may not. It won't be easy to pull it off." Kouji nodded - he was sure that Fudo knew that too.

But then he remembered something else.

"Say, Grandpa," Kouji inquired, "I was wondering...did you build Minerva X?" The holographic image of Kouji's late grandfather shook its head.

"Nope - I built Aphrodite A to be Mazinger's partner," he replied, then suddenly went googly-eyed; "But after seeing that beauty, I can't say I wouldn't want to!"

 _Then...could Minerva X really be from another timeline?_ Mazinger's pilot thought.

"We're arriving at the source of the signal, guys!" Beecha, who was once again in the _Nahel Argama_ 's command chair; "Standby for battle!" They looked ahead, and saw that things were exactly as Lordgenome said - a massive, whirling blizzard surrounded several of the mountains. It not only contained biting wind and particles of ice, but dust, rocks and other debris.

"Man, that's some tornado!" Boz quipped. Nuuke and Muucha could only nod in agreement. Undaunted, Simon and Viral flew their machine straight over the top of the storm, and then headlong into it.

"They're flying into the storm?" Fa exclaimed. "Will they be okay?"

"Gurren Lagann punched something so hard that the fabric of spacetime broke," Ryoma assured her. "I think those two will be fine." After a few seconds, the sound of a spinning drill could just barely be heard over the howling wind. The DREAMers watched as the storm started to lose its power.

"Whatever those two are doing, it's working!" Kamille exclaimed after a few tense minutes.

Inside the tornado, though, Simon was giving it everything he had, spinning a Giga Drill in the opposite direction of the storm. If it were a normal tornado, it would have been dissipated in no time - but it seemed like the storm was actively resisting his attempt to nullify it - Gurren Lagann was hammered repeatedly by boulders and gigantic chunks of ice.

"What's the matter, Simon?" Viral said, almost amused by his partner's struggle; "This isn't nearly the level of output you're capable of...step it up!"

"Don't order me around!" Simon barked back.

"It wasn't an order," his partner chuckled, "it was a suggestion." Simon couldn't help but find the turnabout amusing, and it seemed to lighten his spirits and indeed increase his output.

Eventually, the whirling blizzard died down, and all of the debris fell to the ground.

"Nicely done, Simon!" Akira Hibiki cheered. But dispelling the storm wasn't their primary objective - but it did summon the attention of a substantial number of demons.

They were led by a humanoid one about the size of a small mobile suit - his chest had a large blue snowflake-like mark, while a large snowflake-like structure adorned his back and his head is covered in ice-like horns which completed the back shape.

Next to him was a humanoid figure about the size of Puru that bore numerous feline facial features. She had large, glassy black eyes and cat-like ears, fire for hair and flame-like cuffs around her hands, neck and a puffy tail made of fire. Unusually, she wore a black glove on her left arm.

"Big brooooooo!" the fiery catgirl called out excitedly.

"Amon! I had a feeling you'd come," the icy demon said.

"I'm not Amon!" Fudo yelled. "I'm Devilman!" At this, the two lead demons suddenly looked appalled.

"I see," the icy demon said solemnly. "So you really have been taken over by a human."

"No way!" the flaming catgirl exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. "He's gotta joking! Right, Dorango?" The icy demon shook its head.

 _Those two,_ Kamille thought as he observed the interaction between these two; _There's something a little different about them. They're not faking these emotions - they truly seem...sad._

"Very well then, Devilman," Dorango declared, surrounding himself in an aura of cold; "Face me in combat, and show me how well you've mastered my good friend's powers! Faim, you and the others deal with the remaining interlopers!"

"Sure thing!" the flaming catgirl replied. "Let's get 'em, guys!" The demons let out a powerful roar and charged at them. Immediately, the DREAMers opened fire while Devilman and Dorango lashed out at each other...

* * *

Those that remained behind in Neo-Hong Kong continued their efforts to hold off the demon attack, which still hadn't let up. In particular, the Shuffle Alliance and the Gundam Fighters that hadn't yet returned to their respective Colony Nations were doing whatever they could.

"Where's the leader?" Chibodee exclaimed as Maxter uppercutted a demon with a Burning Punch. "If we can take out the leader, we might be able to stop the attack!"

"According to Fudo, demons will only take orders from demons that are more powerful than they are!" Domon answered as he thrust his beam sword through another large demon.

"I got ya," Gundam Maxter's pilot chuckled. "That means we need to find the biggest, meanest demon in the area. That'll be their boss!" Just then, Zannin, his body now the size of a large Super Robot, waded in while spinning his tail like a whip. As a group of Nobusshis moved in to attack, the demon general swung his tail and smashed them all in half with one sweep.

"That guy looks pretty tough," Sai Saichi chimed in. Just then, Master Gundam landed nearby and then rushed toward Zannin.

"Leave him to me!" Master Asia said, his eyes blazing with a desire for payback - he had not forgotten how the demon general had humiliated him. As he charged, his Gundam fired beam shots from its hands. But Zannin turned, allowing the beams to strike the eyes on his chest, which promptly absorbed them.

"So, you've sided with the humans after all, haven't you, Tohou Fuhai?" Zannin chuckled as he swung his tail at Master Gundam. But to his surprise, the mobile fighter disappeared, reappearing behind him and then kicking him in the back of the head, smashing it into the pavement.

"I will not allow you monsters to destroy the human race," Master Asia boomed as he picked up the demon general; "Not while we're so close to beginning a new history!" He spun around and then tossed Zannin high into the air. But suddenly, a thick cloud formed in the air, and the powerful demon caught it.

"The only new history that will happen will be that of the Demon Tribe!" Zannin replied as he fired a number of energy bolts from his hands. Master Asia dodged them and leaped up to take to the air. As he headed straight for the demon general. Zannin fired another salvo of energy bolts, which the martial artist dodged.

 _If beams won't work,_ Master Asia thought, _then I'd best continue to trust my fists here._

" **SUIBU...SAIKENKOUKO...DEADLY WAVE!"** he roared as he got close. Master Gundam's speed increased, and began to leave behind after-images. Upon reaching Zannin, he unleashed a rapid flurry of blows, seeming to warp away each time the demon general tried to counterattack.

"Hold still, you old coot!" the demon general snarled as Master Asia's assault grew more vigorous.

"Wow, the old man's totally kicking that demon's ass!" Sai exclaimed as he glanced up.

"That's my Master!" Domon beamed. "He was indeed worthy of being the old Shuffle Alliance's King of Hearts!" He was able to catch the attack from another demon in time, and counter with his beam saber.

"It's been fun, Zannin," Master Asia chuckled as he prepared to deliver the final blow to his gravely wounded opponent, "but now I'm going to send you back to Hell!"

Master Gundam dashed through Zannin, then stopped in mid-air and posed as if he were doing a mid-air kick.

" **IIIIIIGNITE!"**

Zannin let out an awful moan as his body exploded in a fireball. This caused all of the other demons to stop their attacks.

"Lord Zannin has fallen!" a many-tentacled, one-eyed demon gurgled.

"Fall back and regroup!" a demon resembling a three-headed cat screeched. "We must warn Lord Zenon!" With that, all of the demons began to retreat.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Sai Saichi whooped.

"We've only earned a little rest for the moment," Master Asia said as he landed on a up-ended steel girder; "This will only end once Zenon is defeated." Domon looked up and sighed.

* * *

Puru, Puru Two, and Bernie felt odd being back with Char after opposing him for so long. But protecting Neo-Zeon was important to them - after all, it was their home. Sweetwater was getting the worst of it, as demons that could fly and survive in space tore a swath from the limited forces they had available. Only their aces and Newtype pilots seemed to be able to handle them.

Puru's attention was fixed on a squid-like demon with a large vein-covered head, small pupiless eyes underneath and a large mass of tentacles hanging from it. It was surprisingly agile, able to avoid the Newtype's funnels.

"Become one of us, human!" the demon screamed telepathically as it lunged at Puru, phasing through the cockpit and attempted to fuse with her by sinking into her body. The girl struggled for a bit, and then the Quebley's psycommu let out a extremely high pitched hum, so high that only the demon could hear it. The demon was quickly jolted out of her body.

 _What the hell,_ the demon thought; _Why can't I possess this brat?!_ Its hesitation allowed Puru to get a good shot with its hand beams, blowing it to smithereens.

"That was weird," Puru said to her sisters. "Did any of you almost get possessed by demons?"

"I did," Puru Two said. "But the demon failed. I was able to force it out. What do you think, Lord Char?"

"It could be that we Newtypes can't be possessed by the Demon Tribe," the leader of Neo-Zeon postulated as he slashed another demon in twain with the Nightingale's beam tomahawk. This seemed to invigorate all of the Newtype soldiers in combat. They could fight without fear of turning on their comrades.

Just then, every Newtype felt a massive wave of psychic pressure approaching, unlike any they had ever felt before. Even Judau Ashta couldn't put out anything this strong.

"More demons are approaching from S-field!" an operator from one of the battleships cried. Sure enough, more demons were approaching - but leading the pack was Psycho Jenny.

"So, this place is the farthest that mankind has reached in the heavens," the psychic demon said to her troops; "However, they shall go no further!"

"Jenny, we cannot possess these humans," a demon from the wave that had been fighting already said; "They are somewhat different than those that live on or close to the Earth."

"They must be the 'Newtypes' that Kushiel warned us about," Jenny said. "But even so, they are only psychically sensitive humans." With that, her eyes flashed, her irises becoming like jeweled color wheels, and a single vein bulging from between them. A massive wave of rainbow light burst forth from her, though it was merely a visual aid to show the incredible amount of psychic force the demon was giving off.

And it was enough for every human to feel. Immediately, every mobile suit pilot stopped and grabbed their heads to try and relieve themselves of the agony. Some pilots were banging their heads against their controls, and a few weaker-minded souls were tossing off their helmets and intentionally opening their cockpits as if death was the only way to escape the pain.

"Ugh...I feel like my head's gonna explode!" Bernie groaned.

"Make it stop, Lord Char!" Chara cried out. But even the Red Comet, strong-willed as he was, was starting to despair as the pain grew worse and worse.

But unexpectedly, Char began to hear pained singing coming over his communicator:

 _High hopes and noble deeds_

 _Will shine among the twinkling stars_

 _We hold you close to our hearts_

 _And as high as the galaxyyyyy!_

The anthem that the people had composed in his honor...his subordinates were singing it. Their faith in their leader was such that they would endure mental torture for his sake. He then looked over at Sweetwater as the singing continued. He could barely make out a shimmering golden aura, and soon, he could sense the thoughts of thousands of people...

 _We'll build all of our dreams_

 _On a bravely shining world_

 _Char! Is fighting for our hopes!_

 _Char! Is fighting for our dreams!_

 _Char! Is fighting for our praaaaayers!_

The citizens of the colony...they were projecting their thoughts to him! Their wills seemed to be uniting in their desire to see their leader and savior return safely.

"What is this aura?!" Psycho Jenny exclaimed as her psychic attack began to weaken. "Those lesser humans should be cowering in fear...or blowing their brains out!" Char smirked and turned his attention toward the demon.

"The people of Zeon aren't quite like the people on Earth," he said. "Even having faced great adversity at the hands of those who would oppress them, they continue to believe in my father's dream. And as the son of Zeon Zum Deikun, I will NOT betray them!"

The Nightingale's eye flashed, and it began to emit a Psycho Field, which quickly began to overtake Jenny's wave. It was enough to cause the demons to start experiencing the same torture that their leader's attack had inflicted on the humans. The other Newtypes also began to focus their power, their psycommus boosting the strength of Char's Field.

"This aura…is this the power of Newtypes?!" Psycho Jenny cried, creeping away from the glowing green aura.

"No," Char replied. "This is the power of Spacenoids!" With a final burst of will, the Psycho Field began to grow wildly, engulfing the demon so that she also began to feel mental agony. Seemingly paralyzed to the spot, she seemed wide open to a beam rifle shot.

But before Char could fire, Psycho Jenny teleported away, and all of the surviving demons began to retreat...

* * *

The battle in the Himalayas was furious indeed - the small group of DREAMers and the horde of demons had smashed huge chunks off of many of the mountains and caused no less than six avalanches - with Devilman and Dorango's duel having caused four of them by themselves.

"I must admit you have spirit," the ice demon said after the two had struck each other in a cross-counter that caused a seventh one and split their foreheads open; "But you lack the full extent of Amon's..."

But Devilman suddenly wiped his forehead and flung some of the blood right into Dorango's eyes. As the demon tried to wipe it away, Devilman rushed in, grabbed him and flung him into another nearby mountaintop, causing yet another avalanche. He immediately charged energy into himself.

" **DEVIL...ARROOOOOOW!"**

The orange bolt of energy struck Dorango just as he was starting to get up, forcing him into unconsciousness.

That was all the demon could take and remain alive. Luckily for him, DREAM's real target appeared, teleporting into the middle of the fracas. His projection, as it turned out, was surprisingly close to his current size - he loomed well over four hundred feet in height.

"Typical Amon...always unafraid to fight dirty," Zenon's three heads said in unison.

"Zenon!" Akira and several others exclaimed.

"Wow, the camera really does add ten thousand pounds," Boz quipped.

"Amon...no, Devilman," the demon king said; "You and your friends have done well to find me, and to best even Dorango, one of my finest soldiers!" Devilman turned towards Zenon, and pointed at him angrily.

"Call off the attack if you don't want all three of your faces beaten in!" he roared.

"Is that a threat?" Zenon asked, amused by his tiny foe's bravado.

"You better your furry ass it is!" Devilman replied.

"Fool," the colossal demon laughed, "You may be have been the champion of the Demon Tribe, but I did not become king merely by pleasing others as humans do!" With that, he flapped his great wings several times, with each beat creating a hurricane-force blast of wind. The other demons, well aware of their lord's power, quickly retreated as the mechs and ship were blown backward. Boz Borot, it seemed, was blown all the way into the distance.

But Zenon decided to focus solely on Devilman. He rushed in and belted the half-demon with a punch hard enough to cause a sonic boom, sending him crashing into a valley. Then as Devilman got up, Zenon landed on him, pressing him against the ground again with his gigantic palm...but he just barely managed to hold back the demon king's hand. Enraged, Devilman grew to about half of Zenon's current height.

"This is the power of the human who subdued the champion Amon?!" Zenon said. "Amon, you must awaken!" He then grabbed Devilman, picked him up and threw him into Mount Everest, causing the world's highest mountain to tremble. Exhausted already from his battle with Dorango, Devilman couldn't hold his form any longer, and returned to his human form.

"It seems I shouldn't have let Dorango have all the fun," Zenon's left head said.

"That was nowhere near as exhilarating as I was expecting," his right head added as the demon king picked up the unconscious Akira Fudo.

"Nonetheless, I shall avenge Silene and Kaim," his center head boomed as he closed his fist around the human. But before he could crush Fudo, his back was struck by a number of missiles. When he turned to see where they had come from, he saw Shin Getter 3 there, though it immediately split into its three component machines.

"CHANGE, GETTER 1!" Ryoma bellowed as the three machines combined into the red flying Super Robot. Zenon was momentarily taken aback, giving them a chance to scoop Fudo off the ground.

"You okay there, Fudo?" Hayato asked as the young man started to come around.

"Thanks, Hayato," he replied. Just then, he started to feel his wounds begin to close, and his strength return.

 _Weird...just being in contact with Shin Getter is making my injuries heal faster!_

"Getter...Rays?!" Zenon exclaimed. "You damnable insects have created a machine that can harness Getter Rays?!"

This surprised the Getter Team. What connection did the Demon Tribe have to Getter?

"What do you know about Getter Rays?!" Benkei demanded.

"That abominable green light is what nearly drove our race to extinction," the demon king's central head bellowed. "Only after millions of years of slumber deep in the planet's crust were we finally able to resist even the slightest exposure to Getter!"

 _Sounds like the Dinosaur Empire that the team from the other world fought,_ Ryoma thought.

"However," Zenon's left head continued, "one demon was not only able to withstand it, but thrive when bathing in its light…"

Zenon pointed at Fudo.

"You, Amon!" the three heads roared in unison! "Only by granting us your cells could we ever hope to make this world our own again!"

Fudo smiled and glanced up at Shin Getter, who glanced back.

"So you're afraid of Getter Rays, huh?" the young man chuckled; "Well, then we'll give you a sample of what they can really do!"

With a loud cry, he changed into Devilman. But instead of attacking Zenon, he knelt down, placed his hands against Shin Getter's palm, and focused all of his energy into the robot.

"What's he doing?!" Benkei exclaimed. Suddenly, Devilman's form began to melt into Shin Getter. Then, a mass of what seemed like Invader goo engulfed the three Getter pilots, and they felt their minds began to feel hazy.

 _This sensation,_ Hayato thought. _It's just like when Cohen and Stinger attacked our minds, but…_

" _Just relax,"_ Fudo said to them. " _And let our souls unite as one."_

Even as cables and metal began to flow over and into Ryoma, he felt exhilarated...a rush he hadn't ever felt before. As Shin Getter began to glow brilliantly and grow in size, he let out a cry that shook the entire Himalayan mountain range.

" **CHAAAAANGE...DEVIIIIIL GETTEEEEEEEEEEER!"**

When the light faded, the new form of Shin Getter was revealed - it now stood a full head taller than Zenon. It was mostly humanoid and had four powerful arms, as well as a mix of features from all three of Shin Getter's forms. It had a head similar to Devilman's, while Shin Getter 1's face was on its chest and Shin Getter 2's face was on its crotch.

"Heh, so this is demonic power," Ryoma chuckled wickedly. He could see through the machine's eyes, and he relished the look of terror that was on all three of Zenon's faces.

"Don't get too used to it, Ryoma," Hayato warned. But both Akira Fudo and the leader of the Getter team were eager to try out this new form. Meanwhile, Zenon could only beat a hasty retreat.

" **DEVIL TOMAHAWWWWK!"** the demonic robot roared in the combined voice of Akira Fudo and the entire Getter team as it pulled out a gigantic tomahawk from its shoulder and prepared to throw it.

" **BOOOOOOMERANG!"**

It tossed the axe with all its might, and it flew straight toward Zenon, cleaving dozens of demons that were unlucky enough to be in its path. It finally struck the demon king in the back, sending him plummeting into another valley. With a wicked grin, Devil Getter pursued.

The rest of the group was utterly awed at the sight of the colossus, and slightly terrified as well. Only knowing that it was on their side kept them from fleeing themselves.

"This'll end it!" Devil Getter bellowed as it charged a pink and orange beam in its navel; " **DEVIL GETTER….BEAAAAAAAAAAAM!"** The beam fired with such energy that it blew everyone else back.

Even Psycho Jenny, who had just reappeared to report to Zenon, felt the force of the blast.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Zenon roared when the beam struck home. Seeing that Zenon was down for the count, Devil Getter began to glow again before splitting back into its components.

"Had enough, Zenon?" Devilman laughed. The demon king looked up, and reached weakly for his red-haired subordinate.

"Flee...Psycho Jenny…" he groaned as his body began to shrink to its usual size.

"So, this is the power that the humans possess," Psycho Jenny said grimly. "To not only wield Getter Rays, but to control demonic power itself."

"Call it off!" Janus yelled. "Stop the attack!" Psycho Jenny nodded, but remained still as she issued a telepathic order across the Earth Sphere...

 _Hear me, warriors of the Demon Tribe,_ she said; _You have done enough! The humans have come to fear our power! But now Lord Zenon is gravely wounded, and our hideout has been exposed! We must find a new base of operations and allow his wounds to heal!_

"It is done," the psychic demon said after a few moments. "I have recalled all of the demons we sent across the Earth Sphere."

"How can we believe you?" Kouji demanded.

"She's not lying," Devilman said. "I could hear her telepathic call." Kamille nodded - he heard it as well.

"I can confirm that as well," Lordgenome chimed in. "Demons all over the world have begun to retreat." Psycho Jenny used telekinesis to pick the wounded Zenon from the valley below and teleport him to her side.

"Though you've won this day, Devilman and friends," she said sternly; "You've only earned yourself a brief respite. We will return again as many times as we have to until you humans are extinct." With that, she and Zenon warped away while all of the remaining demons followed her.

"Let's go check on Lhasa," Hayato suggested. "I fear this battle may have destroyed it."

* * *

 _Wow, that took a long time to write! Anyway, that's it for the route split...and that means it's time for another_ _ **Interlude Chapter!**_ _Here's the requisite preview…_

 _-The threat of annihilation seems to be over for now. Zenon has been gravely wounded and forced to retreat, while the Tenth Angel is destroyed...but both worlds seem to be reeling. But when news arrives that Basara has gone missing, DREAM is left with no choice but to travel to Mars and confront the Martian Successors, who have stolen the Q-Parts, and the Protodevlin, who have the rockstar in their clutches! Meanwhile, Janus and Tara come to terms with the changes they've undergone. How will it all play out? Find out in_ _ **Interlude 7: The Trials Ahead! Another Journey to Mars!**_


	106. Interlude 7

_Well, so much for the happy endings that the Universal Century originally had. Things are going to go a little differently now that_ Devilman' _s plot is involved. Anyway, let's get the two teams back together!_

* * *

 **Interlude 7 - The Trials Ahead! Another Journey To Mars!**

The combined death toll of the attack by Zonuda, Zeruel and the launching of the FLEIJA were frighteningly high - in the span of a few hours, twenty-five million people were wiped out, and a third of the Tokyo Settlement had been reduced to a smoldering crater. Even the fact that Guy and Mikoto were okay after the whole mess was little consolation for the catastrophic loss of life.

But at the same time, it proved to be a grand opportunity for the U.F.N. to assert itself on the world stage. In all of their usual due haste, GGG sped onto the scene. While many structures surrounding ground zero of Third Impact could be repaired by the Carpenters, those destroyed by the F.L.E.I.J.A. could not, since they were completely vaporized.

Meanwhile, on pleas from their representatives, people from the UFN's member countries gave what they could to those who had lost their homes. And just as before, people from all around Area 11, both Britannian and Japanese, gathered in and around Ashford Academy to obtain these much needed supplies. And just as before, Guy and Mikoto were there, handing out the supplies. But Guy could clearly see that his beloved was very nervous about doing this. After all, it was because of her that so many people lost homes, livelihoods and family members.

"Mikoto...if this is too hard for you, then you can go ahead and head back. I've got things covered."

The GGG operator shook her head. She would stay and do whatever she could to make amends, even if no one knew she was likely the cause of their misery. Though she wasn't in control of her body at the time, Mikoto still felt responsible.

As it so happened, two familiar faces appeared in the line - the same woman and her son from the year before, after EI-01's attack. This time, he was carrying a GaoFighGar figurine.

"Oh...hello, Mr. Shishioh. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again under these circumstances, especially only a year after that day."

"Don't be embarrassed, ma'am. There are plenty of people here in the same boat as you, and we at GGG want to do everything in our power to speed along the recovery process."

"It won't be so easy this time...that horrific light consumed my entire home! Happily, our family was out in the countryside at the time."

The boy, meanwhile, pressed a button on his GaoFighGar toy, sending one of its fists flying straight at Mikoto; and this time, Guy was too far away to catch it.

But without even fully realizing it, Mikoto raised her hand and caught the plastic projectile mid-flight even as she handed a basket to another person...

* * *

The Earth Federation was still alive, but in tatters after the Demon Tribe's massive attack. Now that the demons had shown themselves to be more than just Zeon bioweapons, people needed assurance…assurance that their world could potentially be restored to normalcy in this time of total uncertainty…

And incredibly, someone immediately stepped up to the plate even as the effort to get things back under control was getting underway.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sayla said during an evening broadcast - she was once again acting as a journalist - "the Federation council has put out an official statement regarding the attacks that happened yesterday that claimed a total of 450 million lives."

"450 MILLION?!" Kouji exclaimed as the feed cut to a video of a representative of the Federation government. He, Akira Fudo, and much of the staff at Photon Power Labs were watching this broadcast, which was overriding all other television channels.

"The incredible amount of damage and horrific loss of life was caused as the result of humans transforming into demons," said the representative of Neo Japan, who was now the head of the Federation due to Domon's victory. "Due to this, the council has sponsored the formation of a special corps to deal with this menace." The feed then cut back to the announcer. It slowly began to zoom out, revealing that someone was sitting next to her: Dr. Rainuma.

"Here to discuss this new force is its founder, Dr. Kouzo Rainuma," Char's sister said, "who won the Nobel Prize for biology two years ago." He then turned to the scientist. "Thank you for joining us, Dr. Rainuma."

"Thank you for having me, Miss Mass," the scientist said politely.

"Tell us about this special corps," she said. The camera turned to focus solely on Rainuma.

"This corps will specialize in the hunting and extermination of demons that have hidden themselves among our society," the scientist explained. "While it is a fact that we can rely on mobile weapons to deal with large-scale attacks from demons, we have - up until now - had no means to fighting them if they infiltrated us."

The scientist got to his feet.

"But with my new corps," he continued, "We will be able to expose and defeat them BEFORE they have a chance to act! The demons are a cancer, and must be excised with a surgeon's knife, not a sledgehammer! Such is the purpose of my Demon Busters!"

"Armed men searching for demons hidden amongst us," Sayaka murmured.

"It's the witch hunts from ancient times all over again," Fudo growled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Amuro, Bright and the rest of Londo Bell watched the broadcast as well.

"We must unite against this foe as one, Earthnoid _and_ Spacenoid," Rainuma said. "The demons must not be allowed to turn us humans against one another, or to devour us in our sleep!"

"But how will you determine who is human and who is a demon?" Sayla asked skeptically; "Is there not a chance that it could be a revival of the witch hunts from ancient times? Would it not be the same as the Titans, whose rise precipitated the Gryps Conflict?"

"Good call," Amuro said. "Leave it to Sayla to cut to the heart of things."

"We are working that now. But I am a man of science who seeks mankind's survival, not a inquisitor who seeks to remove those he dislikes. Losing my family to those very Titans made me realize the dangers of allowing such a thing."

Sayla's look for skepticism didn't seem to fade, so Rainuma turned to the camera.

"Good people of the Earth Sphere, I assure you...the Demon Busters will be able to discern demon from human, and do everything in its power to avoid making snap judgments! All we ask is your trust and cooperation..."

* * *

Back at Photon Power Labs, Professor Yuumi was leading Kouji, Sayaka, Fudo and Boz down a hall.

"Frankly, I don't know if we can trust that guy," Kouji said as they stopped in front of an elevator. "I know he's your old college roommate, Professor, but…"

"Don't worry, Kouji," Professor Yuumi said as the elevator doors opened and they all stepped inside. "We're not leaving EVERYTHING to the Federation, as you will soon see." After a minute or so, the doors opened, and everyone stepped out of the elevator and into what seemed to be a gigantic production facility, where three robots were being worked on.

The first machine had a gray head is painted grey along with under what looked like a pair of breasts. The rest was painted a lighter gray, with the shoulders painted brown. It had no bottom part, but it looked like it had rocket nozzles coming out. It had twin lances on both of its arms, while the controls & cockpit are in the mechs' breasts.

The second machine was thin, slim and more humanoid. It appeared to have a pompadour-like hairstyle on its head, while its abdomen contains a large grill-like structure similar to the mouth grill on Mazinger Z. Its chest and axilla were black, and had a gray midsection and limbs.

The third machine had a large bulky body type, almost like a cinder block. It had a red painted torso with the cockpit seen in the middle. The face has a very similar appearance with Mazinger as it too has a mouth grill. The red torso, upon closer examination, seemed to have heat sinks on it, one of which was being installed with the help of Miko, who was in her Devilman form, suspending the last heat sink with thick threads of spider web.

"AH! GIANT SPIDER!" Boz cried, leaping into Fudo's arms. However, only Boz seemed to be alarmed - the rest of the crew was more interested in seeing this machine completed.

"A little more to the leeeeft…" the worker said, "...aaaand stop!" Miko stopped the swaying, allowing the crew to begin bolting the red plate into place.

"Thanks!" a blonde woman down below said. "Who would have thought having a giant spider demon around would be so handy!" She was standing next to another blonde woman who looked exactly like her, save for different hairstyles. They even wore the same clothing - blue jackets, white blouses and small ribbons around their necks.

"She told you, Roll," the woman's twin said. "She's not a demon...she's a Devilman!" The first woman pouted a bit as Miko leaped down, then reverted to her human form. Immediately, Boz and Kouji developed nosebleeds at the sight of Miko's body - Sayaka had no choice but to put her hands over their eyes.

The others also saw two more men approach - one was a burly young man with curly brown hair, a thick nose, and eyebrows. He wore a light blue shirt and tan pants with a leather jacket. The second was a large but well-built fellow with a low neck, short black hair with sideburns, and a large chin. He wore a green shirt with a tan horizontal stripe and tan pants.

"What the…" Fudo exclaimed as he looked back up at the three robots. "What are THESE?"

"Hey, Akira!" Miko said as she slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "I gotta say, I love this job! Everyone here at the Labs doesn't give a crap about my demon body." Seeing that Miko was decent again, Sayaka uncovered Kouji and Boz's eyes.

"As for what these are, Mister Fudo," Sayaka's father explained, "It's thanks to data provided by Minerva X that we were able to quickly complete these first new machines…"

"... **THE MAZINGER ARMY!** " he declared proudly.

"We've been planning to create machines that utilize Mazinger Z's weapons as forces to use against Dr. Hell's Mechabeasts, though Minerva's data will allow us to produce them in large quantities!"

He gestured to the first machine.

"First is Million Alpha, with its Photon Electromagnetic Beam! Twelve units shall be produced!"

"My sister Lori and I will be leading this squad," Roll said as Sayaka's father gestured to the second machine. Boz immediately got googly-eyed at the sight of the two beautiful blondes.

"Next is Bion Beta, which wields the Rust Hurricane! Thirty-six units shall be produced!"

"I'll be leading that squad," the man with curly hair said. "I'm Shun Azuma. Used to be a mobile suit pilot, so I know my way around a giant robot." Yuumi gestured towards the last machine.

"And Dion Gamma, which utilizes the Breast Fire! 108 units shall be produced!"

"That squad'll be my responsibility," said the short-necked man. "I'm Masao Oide...nice meetin' ya."

"We also have plans to create special commander-type versions of these machines for the squad leaders," Yuumi added. "Of course, they will have improved specs." While most of the group was confident, Fudo still shook his head.

"That's all well and good," he said grimly, "But will it be enough? What if the pilots turn into demons? Even if these machines aren't nearly as powerful as Mazinger Z, they could do horrific damage in the hands of a demon."

"That's understandable," the professor said, "But…"

"Instead, _I_ plan to fight fire with fire," Fudo said; "Or rather, demons with Devilmen!"

"I'm not sure I follow," Azuma said; "You're saying there are others like you and Miko?" Fudo nodded.

"That's right. When the demons started randomly fusing with people, they were bound to fuse with people like me and Miko. Those people will have gained the powers of demons, but retained the human hearts!"

"I'm sure they suffering terribly because of their new forms," Lori said.

"But you plan to give them a place to belong, aren't you?" Roll added.

"I see," Oide said, stroking his chin; "So while we're making the Mazinger Army, _you_ plan to make a Devilman Army?"

"Hopefully, I can gather enough Devilmen to form an army," Fudo said, grinning a little and raising a clenched fist. "And we'll work together with the Mazinger Army to protect humanity from Dr. Hell, Hau Dragon, Mycenae and the Demon Tribe while Kouji and the others are away!"

"Very well," Yuumi said after a moment of thought. "But I only hope this does not incur the wrath of the Federation government. I'll house any that we can here at the Labs, but only up to a limit. We can't arouse too much suspicion."

"The Feddies and the Demon Busters can go fly a kite!" Boz laughed. "We've got this!"

* * *

Misato wanted answers, and she wanted them pronto. Everything that had just transpired made her nagging doubts about NERV impossible to ignore. And only Mari, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 08, could answer her questions; Questions like…

"...What happened to Shinji and Rei?! How was Unit 02 was able to remove its limiters?! What the hell is the Human Instrumentality Project?! What does that giant in Terminal Dogma have to do with..."

"Calm down, girl," Mari said, rather intimidated by Misato's raging demands. "Let's take this one step at a time. Let's start with 'Just who the hell are you, really' and 'Where did you and the _Wunder_ really come from'. You cool with that?"

"Fine. I guess that makes sense. But spare me the minor details. Just give me the important stuff."

"Okay, but you still might want to get some snacks and a beer because this is going to take a while."

* * *

 _As you probably guessed, I, Mari Illustrious Makanami, arrived at the place you found me from another reality's Earth._

 _I was chosen as a pilot and trained for a while, then sent to Japan covertly and joined NERV there. I didn't get to do much until the Tenth Angel showed up. Unit 01, under the influence of the Dummy System, ended up nearly killing Asuka, though she managed to recover, though she had to wear an eye-patch for the rest of her life._

 _That left me to pilot Unit 02. Having dug around NERV's files, I found out about the backdoor code that removed its limiters and destroyed its humanity. It went about as well as it did this time around. Then Shinji comes back and...well, you know the rest._

 _Anyway, when the Lance of Longinus pierced Unit 01, it sealed Shinji inside the core._

 _FOR FOURTEEN YEARS._

 _In that timespan, everything goes to hell in a handbasket, and you, me, Asuka, and some other survivors form WILLE, a group create to combat the influence of NERV in a post-Third Impact world. Not surprisingly, our merry band was pretty small, and we all lived together on the Wunder. Meanwhile, Asuka and I don't age a day because apparently EVA plus LCL multiplied by time equals Fountain of Youth._

 _So eventually, we find Ikari, and...well...stuff happens that would take too long to explain...and Fourth Impact happens as result of him being a moron and having his new Evangelion, Unit 13 absorb ANOTHER Angel! But without any surprise spears to stop him, the world gets_ _ **completely annihilated**_ _when the thing opens a freaking gigantic portal that sucks me and the Wunder up and spits us out in another reality._

* * *

"That's my story," Mari concluded, "And I'm sticking to it."

"You've been through a lot for a fourteen-year-old," Misato said, awed by the story she had just heard.

"Physically, I'm fourteen," Mari corrected her; "But mentally, I'm twenty-eight. So that makes ME your elder, Misato, and you're always supposed to listen t-"

"Can it, twerp," the Nerv officer said with a leer. "Just tell me how you got Shinji out of Unit 01's core."

"I never really figured it out myself, but I bet if we dig around SEELE's files, we may find an answer."

"...Seele?"

Mari sighed. "Well, you better get some more snacks..."

* * *

"Lord Char...you're going with them to the other universe?" Haman exclaimed when Char told her his plans. They were back aboard a Zeon battleship, which had been allowed to dock at the Neo-Hong Kong spaceport.

"I have to see for myself whether Amuro and Kamille's allies are truly the people those two say they are," Char replied. "Besides, you would not fit in very well in that group, and you're better at dealing with politicians than I am. Plus, I think you'll make a fine leader in my stead now that you've mellowed somewhat."

"You're far too modest, Lord Char," Haman said with a chuckle.

"Remember to keep our ideals in mind during the negotiations but don't be controlled by them. We cannot allow those with ulterior motives to use them to their advantage like Wong Yunfat did. Be sure to provide them with information about the potential of Newtypes against the Demon Tribe. There's no greater opportunity than now for obtaining Spacenoid independence through peaceful means."

Haman nodded. This was the Char she had fallen in love with back then...the son of Zeon Zum Deikun, the man whose vision she had fought for from the very beginning. It was like the idealism that Judau always brought out was returning for real this time, and it felt good.

"I understand," the Newtype pilot said with a hint of enthusiasm. "Shall I have our men prepare the Hyaku Shiki?"

"Not this time," the leader of Neo-Zeon said. "I see no need to hide my identity in the other world. Besides, I may need the power of the Nightingale."

Char paused and smiled a bit when he noticed the change in Haman's behavior.

"Haman...have you ever thought about putting your hair in pigtails again?"

* * *

After jumping through a Threshold, the _Ra Cailum, Nahel Argama_ and _Arc Gurren_ (now cleared of the evacuees it once carried) reappeared just outside Macross with Domon's fellow Shuffle Alliance members, Master Asia, Allenby, and Char making their first trip across a Threshold. This was also the first trip to another universe for the majority of Team Dai-Gurren - only Rossiu remained behind, since he had to govern Kamina City.

It happened that the _Nadesico, Archangel, Ikaruga, Wunder_ and _Eternal_ were getting ready to dock at Macross when they showed up. With the threat of the Angels averted again and the Zonder dealt with for good, they could finally head to Mars to rescue Basara from the Protodevlin and recover the Q-Parts stolen by the Martian Successors.

"Welcome back, Captain Noa!" Murrue said, trying her best to be cheerful in spite of the events of two days before. "I see we have a new battleship helping out."

"The _Arc Gurren_ is technically more of an oversized frigate," Leeron said. "It doesn't have any weapons, though it does have a neat trick we'll show off one of these days."

"Too bad Go, Kei and Gai couldn't come along with Shin Dragon," Simon commented. "I would have liked to have something like that on our side."

"Go has his reasons for staying behind," Benkei said. "I suspect he'll be keeping an eye on the stars. We don't know what the Invaders might try."

* * *

"That's wonderful news!" Yurika said happily when she and the other captains (along with Lacus) heard about almost everything that had transpired in the Universal Century from Bright, Amuro and Simon. "I'm so glad you don't have to worry about the moon or the Devil Gundam anymore!"

"And the fact that the Federation and Neo-Zeon are willing to sit down to negotiate is comforting as well," Lacus added. "It makes me hopeful that the conflict here can be resolved without further escalation."

"But the loss of twenty-five million people is still awful," Bright said.

"I have my most trusted associate working on negotiations for Spacenoid independence," Char commented; "I would have taken part myself, but the chance to travel to another universe was one I simply couldn't pass up."

"Wait...you're Char Aznable?" Yurika exclaimed. "For some reason, I imagined you'd be wearing a mask...or at least sunglasses."

Char couldn't help but be amused by Yurika's innocence and perceptiveness. It was certainly going to be an interesting experience in this new world, so similar, yet so different to his own.

"Back to the matter at hand," Amuro chimed in; "However, things quickly took a turn for the dark - you recall the Demon Tribe that we told you about before?"

"Yeah," Misato said. "What about them?"

"They declared war on the human race, and attacked every major settlement on Earth and in space simultaneously," Hi-Nu Gundam's pilot said. "We were able to stop them by gravely wounding their leader, but the official death toll was around 450 million...though I'm sure the actual figure is higher."

This understandably frightened the Celestial Calendar world. They had never heard of so many people dying in a single day.

"Geez," Misato said. "Maybe we should head back to your world..."

"There's no need," Char assured them. "The human race is united as one against the Demon Tribe. Plus, there are plenty of groups working on combating the remaining threats..."

* * *

Basara sat in his prison cell in Gepelnitch's icy lair, pondering his situation.

Atik Yomin tried to do everything he could to draw out the rock star's Anima Spiritia powers, but to no avail. Not surprising, since if Basara lacked both the proper mood and tools, he couldn't generate Spiritia at all. When his efforts failed, Atik Yomin returned him to Gepelnitch's fortress on Mars, where he had been staying since.

To his surprise, his imprisonment by the Protodevlin was not nearly as miserable as he feared it would be. While he hadn't been outside of the lair in weeks, he was kept well-fed and amused by his captors He was even allowed to wander Gepelnitch's lair under close supervision. And it was usually Sivil, the Protodevlin who had captured him in the first place, that was the one who accompanied him.

"Basara."

He looked up and saw the Protodevlin in question standing there.

"Oh...hey there," he said pleasantly. Sivil wasn't exactly a conversationalist, but he didn't mind having someone to talk to, even if they didn't answer back.

Sivil opened the door to his cell.

"Lord Gepelnitch calls you," she said. "Follow me."

Basara followed Sivil through the wintry palace, which was somehow a rather comfortable temperature in spite of it being made almost entirely of ice. Of course, Basara was the key to their Spiritia Farm, and he would be completely useless to them if he was dead.

Sivil led him to a grand throne room where Gepelnitch sat on his icy throne. Basara noticed what looked like an acoustic guitar leaning against the throne. How they managed to get their hands on one of those was a question the singer would consider another time.

"Anima Spiritia. It is time we revealed to you why we have kept you here. Gavil!"

"Lord Gepelnitch?" the white-haired Protodevlin asked respectfully.

"Fetch the test subject."

The white-haired Protodevlin disappeared through a doorway, and came out seconds later with a person. Basara recognized the uniform the man wore as belonging to one of the Martian Successors, whom he had seen the Protodevlin bring in from time to time.

"Now, we shall test." the Protodevlin's leader proclaimed. "Sivil, Gavil...you may feed, but keep him alive."

Gavil and Sivil licked their lips with anticipation and opened their mouths, extending tendrils of shadow from the mouths and fingers into the terrified Jovian's body. Basara watched in horror as the man seemed to wither slowly as the two Protodevlin began to suck his Spiritia out. But just as it looked like the test subject was about to expire, the two removed their tendrils.

Gepelnitch then picked up the guitar, handed it to Gavil, who then handed it to Basara.

"Now...sing!"

Basara, desperate to save the man's life, started to play an acoustic version of Holy Lonely Light. Sure enough, he began to emanate Spiritia, and the Jovian slowly came back to life. Gavil and Sivil strained a bit as they tried to resist the effects of Basara's singing. However, Gepelnitch seemed to suffer no ill effects. The amount of Anima Spiritia energy that Basara was generating was insufficient to harm him.

"It has worked exactly as we have calculated!" Gepelnitch boomed. "Now we can prepare the Spiritia Farm!"

"Spiritia Farm?!" Basara exclaimed, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Yes. A Spiritia Farm. It is to prevent a great disaster we inadvertently caused from occurring again; one that would consume the universe from the inside out if left unchecked..."

* * *

The Imperial Senate - a body of politicians elected by the citizens of the Empire to serve as a check on the Emperor's otherwise absolute power...at least, they would be, if not for the machinations of Charles. The vast majority of the Senators were indeed little more than yes-men, allowing the monarch to do whatever he pleased. However, with Charles missing, Schneizel and Cedric saw an opportunity to begin changing that.

"I would like to put forth a motion to discuss a new succession act," Cedric said.

"Permission granted," Schneizel, as head of the Imperial Senate, said. "You may speak, Senator Zifell." Cedric cleared his throat and began.

"My esteemed colleagues, His Majesty's absence, tragic as it may be, presents us with a unique opportunity...one to set Britannia on a new, better path."

A few of the younger Senators, who had not yet become wholly corrupted by the system, perked their ears.

"The paramilitary force known as DREAM is, without a doubt, the most dangerous force our fair Britannia has ever faced," Tara's uncle continued. "We had to collaborate with ZAFT to challenge them, and even then, our victory was only obtained by what could only be a miracle. But now, they have the forces of dozens of other nations at their beck and call, and their fighting power will soon equal ours! What's more, not one, but TWO Knights of the Round have defected to their side!"

"So?" one Senator interrupted. "They're nothing but traitors!"

"Are they?" Cedric replied. "Before the formation of the UFN, we have seen this force come to the rescue of our people on more than one occasion! These people CAN be placated, negotiated with! We need not overpower them to retain our place as one of the Earth Sphere's superpowers!"

"Why should we negotiate with rogue states?!" a different Senator shouted.

"Because they can be!" a third Senator, one of the younger ones, spoke up. "Would a rogue state harbor someone like Lacus Clyne?" The older Senator grumbled, seeming to see his colleague's point.

"Personally," Cedric continued, seeing that he was gaining momentum, "I can think of no better way to ease their ire than to designate a new successor to the throne."

"And who would you suggest?" a fourth Senator asked.

"The single member of the Royal Family who DREAM will bow to," the statesman said; "Princess Euphemia!" This sent a wave of murmuring through the crowd of Senators.

"Euphemia?!" "That bleeding-heart little girl?" "She couldn't govern her way out of a horse's ass." "Has Cedric gone senile?"

"I mean no disrespect when I say this, Prime Minister," yet another Senator said, standing up; "but she is hardly the best…"

"She is the ONLY candidate we can put forward now!" Cedric bellowed, slamming his desk. "Odysseus, in Schneizel's own words, is a man of the greatest mediocrity; our good Prime Minister has no ambitions to the throne; and both Guinevere and Cornelia are content with their current positions!"

"And Prince Clovis? Is he not your son-in-law?" the same Senator asked. "He and Euphemia are Third Prince and Princess respectively...and the line of succession prioritizes the male heirs..."

"I am merely considering what is best for the Empire," Tara's uncle said; "And for our own positions." A new wave of murmuring filled the chamber.

"A Zifell thinking of others…" "Is he sick?" "This is a first." "Maybe he's been bewitched by Zero…" "This is unheard of!" "Has he finally done enough weaseling for one lifetime?" "He must be in cahoots with that witch!"

"With Euphemia on the throne," Cedric concluded; "DREAM will, without a doubt, accept peace when we present the olive branch."

"That's all well and good, Senator Zifell," the first Senator to speak out against him, said "But how can we be sure that Euphemia has the ability to rule? Does she have the will? The strength of character to do what is necessary, even if it will cause grief to the imperial subjects?"

 _That's right,_ Schneizel said. _I merely took Tera on her word. I need to confirm for myself whether Euphemia is truly worthy._ The Prime Minister stood up.

"I'm afraid we'll have to table this matter for the time being, Senator Zifell," he said. Cedric looked surprised, but in the face of Schneizel's calm but intense stare, he could only comply.

* * *

Janus stood in a hallway with a window overlooking one of the labs, watching Liger and Leo Shishioh run tests on Unit 01's core, to determine possible ways of getting Shinji (and possibly Rei) out and back into a material form. GGG was quick to secure the core of Unit 01 before Nerv could, especially since Taiga suspected that Gendo was up to something.

"Hey, Jan," a voice he had missed greatly said to him. He turned in the direction of the voice, and saw Tara standing there, along with Paul and Alia, who were staring at him nervously.

"Hi," Janus replied warmly. "So, I hear a lot's happened since I've been gone - the Zonder's last gasp, the Tenth Angel...and even Third Impact."

"Yeah. But Rei's trapped in there with Shinji, right?" she said. "You're probably worried sick."

"I dunno," Janus said rather contentedly as he looked up at the core. "Something tells me she's happy in there. And if she's happy, I can't complain." After a moment's pause, Janus turned to Tara again.

"So, aren't you going to introduce me?" he asked. "I assume these two little tykes are here for that reason." Tara smiled and put her hands on the heads of the twins.

"These two are my cousins, Paul and Alia," she said. Paul bowed, and Alia curtsied somewhat nervously.

 _This man,_ Paul said silently to his cousin using telepathy; _Why do I feel like I've seen him somewhere before?_

 _I know...I get the same feeling,_ Alia replied. _But if he's really a danger, then we have to warn our cousin._

"I thought you hated your dad's side of the family," Janus said, surprised at how warmly she was speaking of them.

"They were victims of a church cult that performed experiments on children to gain an understanding on some strange power," Tara said, leaving the part about Geass out; "And my dad's family was involved in this cult..."

Janus grimaced and shook his head.

"Makes me kind of glad I don't have a family," he said. "Yours is completely screwed up...except for that Inanna lady. Whatever happened to her, anyway?"

"Nana's dead," Paul said bluntly.

"Paul!" Tara exclaimed.

"It's the truth," Alia said. "She gave up her life to set us free from the grip of the XEM-05." Once again, Janus was appalled.

"They made ANOTHER Lifthrasir ripoff?!" he exclaimed. "Those guys are seriously pissing me off!"

"It was very different from the ones our fathers and uncle used," Alia said. "It was more like a humongous, battleship-sized dragon."

"I see," Janus said, glad that he hadn't had to fight something like that. "Well, at least things aren't quite as bad in your world as they are in mine."

"Yeah, everyone got the memo. 450 million people in one day were killed by that Demon Tribe…and even after you defeated all those other threats."

"But in a world of over ten billion people, that's less than five percent of the population," Paul said. "If current birth rates are similar to the ones in this world, it won't be long before..." But to Tara's shock, Janus' eyes grew angry, momentarily switching colors as he grabbed Paul by the collar.

"It doesn't matter if it's five people, a thousand, 25 million or 450 million - it's still a tragedy!" Janus snarled at the youngster. "Individual people with their own stories, lives and loved ones were slaughtered like cattle! Don't you dare trivialize their deaths, you little brat!" Suddenly, his eyes shifted back to normal as he realized what he had done.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Paul," he said as he put the boy back down. "I let my emotions g-get the better of me, and…"

"No...you are absolutely right," the boy said, shaking his head. "Nana never regarded deaths as mere statistics, and neither should we." But Janus looked up at Tara shamefully...

* * *

 _So, that's it for this Interlude chapter! I've noticed that I've been using a lot more of the plot of the original_ Devilman _ext_ _time…_

 _-United once more, DREAM heads for Mars to rescue Basara and retrieve the stolen Q-Parts, but have to split into two groups! The first group, led by the_ Nadesico _, heads straight for the red planet while the second, led by the_ Archangel _and_ Eternal, _makes a stop at the Mendel Colony to resupply! The_ Archangel, _however, finds itself the target of a simultaneous attack from ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, with an old friend helming the EA fleet's main vessel! How will things turn out? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 67: Bound For The Red Planet! Those Who Stand In The Way!**_


	107. Chapter 67

_Before we kick off the finales of_ Martian Successor Nadesico _and_ Macross 7 _, here's some_ Gundam SEED _plot, with a surprise involved...and some_ Devilman _plot too, just to show how things are going! Anyway, onward!_

* * *

 **Chapter 68 - Bound for the Red Planet! They Who Stand In The Way!**

"Stupid Shinji..." Asuka grumbled as she kicked a can whilst walking along one of the main halls of GGG's Orbit Base. "That stupid, stupid...dummkopf! Why'd he have to...why did he..."

Though she tried her hardest not to show it, the pilot of Unit 02 was hit incredibly hard by Shinji's disappearance. Over their time together as fellow Evangelion pilots, she had actually grown to respect him, even consider him a friend...or perhaps more. If one knew her well, that would explain her resentment towards Rei and Nunnally.

Asuka was so caught up in her emotions that she didn't see Kira Yamato approaching her. She flailed her hands backwards, knocking a picture out of his hand.

"Ow!"

"Oh...hello, Yamato," she said as she picked up the photo, assuming her usual haughty, somewhat uncaring persona. "Who's the broad with the brats?"

"That 'broad' happens to be my biological mother, and those 'brats' are me and my sister Cagalli!" Kira replied angrily. "Give it back!"

"Hmph," Asuka said as she handed him the photo; "I guess since you're a Coordinator, you were pulled out of your mother's womb and had your fetus messed with in a test tube, huh?"

"You have a problem with that all of a sudden?"

"Of course not!" Asuka balked before assuming a proud, boastful tone. "It's just that I didn't NEED to have my genes modified to be great! I am the union of an elite egg and an elite sperm, chosen from the most exclusive sperm bank in the Earth Sphere! I graduated from college two years ago where I double-majored in nanotechnology and psychology; I was able to pilot Unit 02 perfectly without any training on my first try..."

 _How ironic...she's the one who needs a shrink_ , Kira thought as Asuka continued to rattle off her myriad accomplishments, many of which were dubious at best.

"Okay then...if you're so smart," the Coordinator said in an annoyed tone, his usual patience being pushed to its absolute limit by Asuka's arrogance, "Why are you in middle school?"

"I don't know...those stupid Nerv people don't give me enough credit. They still think I'm a kid!"

"You are still a kid," the Freedom Gundam's pilot said, disgusted by Asuka's behavior; even Cagalli, for all of her short temper, was somewhat humble. "You're what, fourteen or fifteen?"

Asuka growled, muttered a few curse words in German, and then stormed off.

* * *

In his private quarters, Rau Le Creuset was set to have a talk with Clovis. He had not heard from him since the day he handed over the N-Jammer Canceller plans. But when he got a view of Clovis' quarters, the masked man saw that Clovis was sobbing in his chair.

"Clovis, my dear friend," Rau said in semi-genuine concern, "Whatever seems to be the matter?"

"Look at me, Rau," Clovis sobbed. "I'm such a fool!"

"Let me guess," Rau sighed; "She left you."

"Not just that...Tera betrayed me!" the prince moaned; "The one person who gave this world meaning for me has become my enemy!" Rau shook his head in disappointment.

"All this blubbering over a woman," the ZAFT commander said haughtily. "Pathetic."

"Please forgive His Highness," Shin said, appearing on screen. "He still pines for the girl now and again. I met Tera Zifell myself long ago - that girl was quite something."

"And you are?" Rau said.

"Shin Hyuga Shaing," the knight said; "Former Grandmaster of the Knights of St. Michael, now His Highness' Knight. He spoke of you frequently...it seems we are - what's the term? - three peas in a pod?"

Upon recognizing the name, Rau grinned widely.

"Oh, so _you're_ the one who wanted to blow up Pendragon with N2 Missiles!" the masked man laughed; "Tell me though...how did you escape capture?"

"I...have some friends in very, VERY high places," Shin said, not realizing that Rau had the same sort of connections. Finally, Clovis stood up and gently nudged his Knight aside.

"Pardon my unseemly display," the prince said. "I shan't allow myself to grieve for lost love anymore."

"Good...now there's _nothing_ holding you back," Rau said, smiling in a manner that would unnerve most people.

"Yes...there isn't," Clovis said. "Thanks to the N-Jammer Canceller you provided, Britannia's finest minds have developed the FLEIJA bomb...a weapon with more potential destructive power than a thermonuclear warhead!"

Rau silently mouthed his pleasant surprise. To think that any weapon aside from GENESIS could exceed the power of a nuke.

"And look at this," he then said. He pressed a button on his console. After several seconds, data began to be displayed on screen, including a computer-generated image of what appeared to be a vaguely fish hook-shaped flying fortress with a castle on top, and some weird machinery toward the bottom.

"Oh, now this is interesting," Rau said, his eyes scanning the plans.

"My brother Schneizel has this strange obsession with bringing peace to the world," Clovis explained. "He plans to use THIS beauty, the Sword of Damocles, as his tool. By threatening the masses with FLEIJA warheads, he thinks he can control them through fear!"

"But it's clear you have your own plans for it, my friend," Rau said, nodding. Shin also looked quite interested in the floating fortress.

"Indeed," Clovis said. "With it, I shall become as a sculptor...with the Earth as my marble, Damocles as my hammer and FLEIJA as my chisel, I shall create a monument to myself...proof that I existed!"

"You really are a man after my own heart, Clovis," Rau laughed. "I look forward to seeing the completion of your 'monument'. It gives me something to look forward to besides the end of mankind..."

* * *

"So, it's really off to Mars then?" Bright said. He and the other commanders in DREAM were discussing their next plan of action. "No returning to the Universal Century to deal with the Demon Tribe?"

"Yes," Taiga said. "The Martian Successors have those stolen Q-Parts, and the Protodevlin have Basara held captive. Besides, you already know that the human race in the Universal Century is united against the threat of the Demon Tribe, while there is still the potential for war between the nations of our Celestial Calendar world."

"Meanwhile, it's probably in our best interest to keep Unit 01's core from falling into the wrong hands," Misato added, knowing exactly whose hands she had in mind.

"It doesn't matter," Murrue said. "The point is that now's probably the best time to pay one more visit to Mars."

"I think we should split into two teams," Yurika chimed in. "We might attract too much attention if we all go together. I mean, we're nine ships strong now."

"I see..." Bright said, nodding thoughtfully. "But with four or five ships full of robots, we'll still be able to take on any threat that does come our way, short of multiple enemy fleets at once."

"Okay then, it's settled!" Yurika said, happy to see that her idea was well-received. "The _Archangel_ , _Eternal, Ikaruga, Nahel Argama_ and _Ra Cailum_ can go in one group, while _Arc Gurren, Wunder, Battle 7_ and _Nadesico_ will make up the other!"

"Works for me," Mu said. "Captain Ramius and I were thinking of making a quick stop at the Mendel Colony before we go. The _Archangel_ has never gone all the way to Mars, so we should stock up."

"There?" Misato said, surprised. "Wasn't there a biohazard incident before the war that left the place a wreck?"

"I remember that event very well, Misato Katsuragi," Diethard quipped. "The accident caused quite a stir, and that ensured that it survived relatively intact."

"As long as we avoid the contaminated areas of the base," Mu added, "It should make a great place for us to set up camp."

"Then the first group will stop over at Mendel to stock up," Max said, "While the second group will head straight for Mars, and then wait in orbit until the first group arrives."

The captains continued the discussion, hammering out the details of their next move…

* * *

It had only been one day since the announcement of the Demon Busters' formation and DREAM's departure, and already things were starting to get worse...especially when Rainuma revealed his - or rather Cadney's - discovery, which was now playing in a loop on virtually every public screen in the Federation:

"People of the Earth Sphere, we at the Center for Biological Studies have discovered the true origin of the demons...they are humans! They are humans whose desires and passions have, as the result of the Earth Sphere's long exposure to the likes of Getter Rays and Minovsky particles, trigger a cellular mutation! The delusion, frustration and stress latent in the human psyche causes their cells to morph into those not of human beings! The only way for us to be victorious is to kill the demons BEFORE the mutation is triggered! Kill all those who are frustrated with our society and way of life!"

" **IT'S A MANHUNT!"**

* * *

Dr. Hell languished inside his prison on the moon. After being consigned to twenty life sentences for his crimes, he was locked in the deepest, most secure part of the facility, he had not seen the sun in what seemed like an eternity. Already old, the scientist assumed he would die in jail, his dream unfulfilled.

But on this one particular day, Dr. Hell heard alarms blaring throughout the facility, indicating an intruder. He heard the sounds of fighting, of gunfire, and of metal cleaving flesh and bone.

Suddenly, the sound stopped.

"Are you the one known as Dr. Hell?" an echoing voice came from outside. As it always did whenever he was questioned, the Geass Lelouch cast on him kicked in.

"Yes. I am," the scientist said.

"Then step as far away from the door as you can for a moment," the voice replied.

Dr. Hell did so, and suddenly, the heavy metal door was slashed twice, causing it to crash to the floor. This allowed the scientist to get a good look at his savior - it was one of Atik Yomin's generals, Raphael. He opened a Threshold on the wall to Dr. Hell's left, then approached the scientist.

"Before we continue," the angel said; "Allow me to remove the curse which compels you to always speak the truth."

He concentrated as he laid his hand on the confused scientist's temple. Somehow, this dispelled Lelouch's Geass.

"Now, Dr. Hell...enter that portal," the angel said; "It shall take you away from here and to a place where you may begin anew."

Normally, the scientist would have been skeptical, but he figured that anywhere was better than in prison. He walked into the portal, and after a time that felt like an instant and an eternity simultaneously, he found himself in a vast underground chamber, with an army of gigantic iron giants working and mining. Dr. Hell looked around, awestruck, as he realized where he was:

On Bardos Island.

"Well, it seems you were correct...there IS another me in the other world!" said a voice that sounded almost exactly like his.

Dr. Hell turned to his left, and saw...himself. Rather, it was his Universal Century counterpart.

"Who are you?!" the Celestial Calendar Dr. Hell exclaimed.

"I am you, and you are me," the Universal Century Dr. Hell answered. "You have crossed the gap between universes to reach this place. I have brought you here because I require your aid."

"Alas, I can offer you nothing," his twin replied despondently. "My Mechabeast armies have been destroyed, Baron Ashura killed, and my lab laid to ruin, all because of that Koji Kabuto and his accursed friends!"

"There is something you can offer," Raphael reassured him. "Your genius."

The Celestial Calendar Dr. Hell grinned, realizing exactly what this whole meeting entailed.

"Very well," he said wryly. "I shall add my intellect to yours, and together we shall conquer both worlds! Is that acceptable?"

"Of course," the other Dr. Hell replied with a satisfied nod before turning on one heel and heading off in the other direction. "Now come, I must introduce you to my servants, so that they may know you are their master as much as I am."

Raphael was satisfied, and disappeared into a Threshold to report back to his own superiors…

* * *

Natarle knew she would be in command of a single ship, but not of a whole (if small) fleet of them. All the same, she sat in the captain's chair of the _Dominion_ , a vessel very much like the _Archangel..._ indeed, they were exactly the same in every technical way. Then again, the _Archangel_ 's former XO was going up against DREAM, which she had once been a part of, and she was all too aware of the power they had.

"Tell me, how long until we reach Mendel, Captain Badguriel?" the leader of Blue Cosmos asked her in his usual genteel way, interrupting Natarle's thoughts.

"It shouldn't be long now," the _Dominion_ 's captain replied. "But you are aware that this could be a trap, aren't you?"

"Three _Nazca_ -class vessels from ZAFT are trying to get their hands on the Freedom, Justice and Harmony," Azrael explained, annoyed by Natarle's arguments. We must get them first, and we cannot afford to disregard any information that may lead us to them. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir; it's just that..."

"Are you questioning MY orders, Captain?" Azrael said with a leer. "You may be captain of this fleet, but I am the head of the Earth Alliance itself; and that makes me your superior."

"Yes, sir..."

Satisfied, Azrael turned away from her and pulled something out of his pocket - a strange, transparent cube that was swirled with the colors of Jupiter. Natarle wondered why the man had such a trinket, but didn't ask. The last thing she wanted to do was bother the leader of the Earth Alliance…

* * *

The two groups reached the wrecked Mendel colony without any incident. The vessels captained by Zero, Murrue, Beecha, Andrew and Bright docked at the colony's intact hangar, while the _Battle 7, Nadesico, Wunder_ and _Arc Gurren_ continued onward to the red planet.

While the supply efforts were going on, Mu and Andrew sat down in the _Ra Cailum_ 's cafeteria to have some lunch, since Bright opted to take the first shift of managing the supply effort.

Suddenly Mu got that sensation again - the one he always got when Rau le Creuset was nearby. But he was smart enough to realize that there was no way his masked nemesis could have gotten aboard. The question was...who triggered it?

His question was soon answered when he saw Char floating down the hall and swinging in for a bite to eat.

"Gentlemen, would you mind if I joined you?" the blonde-haired Newtype asked.

"Go right ahead," Andrew said, taking another sip from his cup of fresh-ground coffee. "The more, the merrier I say! Andrew Waltfeld's the name, this guy here is the Hawk of Endymion, Mu la Flaga. You must be Char Aznable, the Red Comet."

Char smirked. Amuro must have spilled the beans about his notorious title - not that he minded.

"And what does that make you, Andrew Waltfeld?"

"Me? I'm the Desert Tiger...hm, Tiger, Hawk, and Comet! A fearsome combination if I ever heard one! Now come on, I'll get you some coffee."

Mu couldn't help but feel odd as Char sat down to his right. Why would the presence of someone from a completely different world give him the same sensation as Rau did? He had one idea, but he couldn't be totally sure until he got an explanation.

"Hey, Char," he said. "I gotta ask you something that I've been meaning to ask the guys in Londo Bell, but never got around to."

Char nodded, indicating he was listening.

"Tell me, what exactly IS a Newtype, in your world?" Mu asked. "I know Londo Bell has a lot of Newtypes in its force, like Amuro, Judau, Kamille...and I heard that you're one as well. But I'm not sure just WHAT makes them what they are."

"Well," Char began; "In my world, Newtypes are people who, as a result of living in space for extended periods, have an extremely high degree of spatial awareness, almost a sixth sense..."

 _Yeah...it's something you'd need to pilot the Moebius Zero effectively and use its wire-guided barrels..._ " Mu thought. _Just like I could._

"...They are capable of telepathically detecting others like themselves, and are sensitive to the hostile intentions directed at them by others, allowing them to uncannily react to their opponents even before the offender carries out his intended action. Ideally, these powers are meant to serve as a form of communication that cannot be misunderstood."

 _Telepathic detection...I wonder..._

"Speaking of that...my senses started acting up when I drew near you, Mu la Flaga," Char said thoughtfully. "I can't help but wonder if you're a Newtype as well."

"I do have a lot of those qualities you mentioned," Mu said. "As does someone else I know."

"Who?" the Newtype asked.

"A man named Rau le Creuset," Mu explained. "He's with ZAFT, but he and I have been enemies for as long as I can remember. He wears a white mask and blonde hair, and whenever I sense him, I sense pure malevolence and hatred coming from him. I don't know what that man is hiding, but he's clearly got something horrible planned."

 _A white mask_ , Char thought. _It seems others in this world have a similar fate to my own..._

* * *

"Supersonic speeds?" Kallen said, puzzled as she looked over the plans Lowe and Rakshata had cooked up: a new propulsion system for Knightmare Frames. "The Energy Wing system will be capable of that?!"

"That's the plan," Lowe said. "But I figured it would be best if we stuck them on the Guren mk II and Lancelot, since you two are the only ones skilled enough to maneuver Knightmares at such a high speed. Besides, the way things are going, your machines are gonna need another upgrade."

"I must say, Lowe Gear, you're quite the genius," Rakshata said, laughing haughtily; "You're almost good enough to be my rival."

"ALMOST good enough?!" Lowe exclaimed indignantly.

"Coming from Rakshata, that's a compliment," Kallen said with a giggle.

"That aside, it sounds like you've got a really good idea going," Suzaku commented optimistically. "I'm surprised Lloyd never came up with it."

"That's because Lloyd already couldn't compare to me," the Indian scientist said with a proud, haughty laugh. "What hope could he have in out-inventing me AND someone else?"

"Yeah, okay, we get it," Lowe groaned, rolling his eyes. "But if we start these upgrades now, it means you two are gonna have to sit things out for a while," the sweatband-sporting mechanic said - unless you guys want to pilot some Akatsukis or something."

"I don't mind sitting out for a bit," Kallen answered. "Besides, we've got plenty of firepower as it is."

* * *

"Hello, Lady Nunnally. It is nice to see you again."

Nunnally, who sitting and chatting with Suzaku, turned and saw Harry Ord standing there, smiling a little.

"Oh, Sir Ord!" she said with pleasant surprise; "What are you doing here?"

"Loran and I were ordered by Queen Diana to aid in your efforts here in this world," Harry explained, "Now that the Lunar Kingdom is finally at peace." the Lunar Kingdom soldier looked over at Suzaku, and his usual stern expression returned.

"So, Suzaku Kururugi, Princess Euphemia's guardian...has she also commanded that you aid in these efforts?"

"Yes," Suzaku replied, assuming a more formal tone, perhaps in response to Harry's. "But I also wish to fight for the sake of her vision...a world where people can live freely and harmoniously, without fear of war or cruel subjugation."

Harry smiled a little again.

"She and Queen Dianna are very much alike, then," "Perhaps one day, once both worlds are at peace, she will be able to visit Britannia."

"Then let's all do our best," Nunnally chirped, "So that day will come sooner."

* * *

To get herself pumped for the coming battle to stop the Martian Successors and save Basara, Tara thought of no better way than to rock out to Fire Bomber's records in one of the _Ra Cailum_ 's few lounges. It also helped get her mind off of Janus - he had opted to go with the _Battle 7_ 's group.

As she danced and bobbed her head in the zero gravity environment, someone she hadn't met before entered the room: Allenby.

"Hey!"

Tara looked in the direction of the newcomer as she turned down the volume somewhat.

"Oh...hi. I don't think we've met."

"Allenby Beardsley, Gundam Fighter for Neo-Sweden!" the girl said in introduction as she grabbed onto a handle on the wall that stopped her momentum. "I guess you're Tara, huh?"

"Huh?" Tara exclaimed. "How'd you know my name?"

"Rain said that you and that Janus guy were practically an item, kinda like her and Domon now..."

Allenby's ears picked up on the song, and found herself caught by the beat and melody of the song and soon began dancing a bit herself.

"Man, this tune sounds awesome!" Allenby said as she started to dance, causing herself to slowly spin sideways. "Who's playing?"

Tara grinned widely, eager to bring another fan into the fold. "Only the greatest rock band in this or any other universe...Fire Bomber!"

"Neat!" the Neo-Swedish Gundam Fighter said. "You ever been to any of their concerts?"

"Are you kidding?" Tara replied excitedly; "Practically everyone in DREAM is on a first name basis with them!"

Suddenly, Try Again started to play from the speakers.

"Oh yes, this one's my favorite!" Lifthrasir's pilot chirped excitedly as she turned up the volume back up to its previous level. "This one totally pumps me up!"

The two girls began to dance even more vigorously, almost bouncing around the room with excitement. Tara could quickly see that Allenby was already becoming a fan of Basara's voice.

"Man, dancing in zero gravity is awesome!" Tara quipped as the song came to an end. "Hey, watch this!"

Tara lunged forward, tucked herself into a ball and began to spin in midair while floating towards the ceiling. Allenby watched in amusement as Tara started to bounce off the walls.

"Look, I'm a video game!"

Allenby, seeing how much fun Tara was having, started to do the same thing.

Just then, Bright poked his head in, looking to ask Tara something, but stopped when he saw Tara and Allenby bouncing around.

"C'mon, Captain Noa, this is fun!" Tara said excitedly.

Bright sighed and yanked the two back to the floor.

"If you two have time to float around like ninnies," the captain chastised them, "Then you have time to help with gathering supplies. Let's go...we have ships to restock!"

* * *

"I've detected an incoming fleet," Sai said as he looked at his monitor on the _Archangel_ 's bridge. "There looks to be about nine ships in total, being led by an unidentified vessel."

"Everyone, I'll have the _Archangel_ take a look outside to see what's approaching," Murrue said to her fellow captains. "Please hurry with loading the supplies."

"Understood," Zero replied. "Be careful, Captain Ramius,"

The _Archangel_ started out of the hangar and into the void of space. Almost immediately, they saw a huge blast coming from one of the lead vessels, which barely missed the _Archangel_.

"Captain, that was a positron blast!" Mirallia exclaimed.

Suddenly, a voice came over the ship's communicator.

" _Archangel_ , _Ra Cailum_ , do you hear me? This is Captain Natarle Badguriel of the mobile assault ship _Dominion_."

"Natarle..." Murrue murmured. Somehow she knew this day would come, even though she prayed every day that it would not. She had even told Natarle that she wished to meet her again, but not on the battlefield.

"Lieutenant Badguriel?!" Koji exclaimed back inside Mendel. "No way!"

The rest of DREAM that knew the _Archangel_ 's former XO was equally shocked and ill-at-ease about going up against their former comrade.

"Captains Ramius, Noa and Zero...I regret that we have to meet again under these circumstances," Natarle continued. "While you are all listed as rogue vessels, we can still avoid needless bloodshed."

 _Soft-hearted girl_ , Azrael thought. _She still clings to them._

"Murrue...I heard about what happened at Alaska," she said sympathetically. "If you surrender, you can talk things over with the top military officials...and I'll do whatever I can to assist you, no matter how little it may be. Please, don't resist...I'm well aware that you know what this ship should be capable of."

"Natarle...thank you," Murrue said gratefully and regretfully, "But...we cannot do that!"

Zero pondered getting up and speaking on his, but decided that it was Murrue's moment. After all, she knew Natarle Badguriel the best.

"This is about more than just Alaska," Murrue declared; "We've had serious doubts about the Earth Alliance...no, the Earth Sphere as a whole!

"You tell 'em, Captain Ramius!" Judau cheered.

"DREAM, as the military arm of the UFN, has devoted itself to defeating aggressive forces for the sake of people who desire harmony between all nations, and we refuse to betray the confidence of those people. Therefore, we will NOT surrender, and we will NOT come crawling back to the Earth Alliance!"

Azrael started laughing as Natarle stood there, dumbfounded at Murrue's defiance.

"Oh, Captain, you should be embarrassed that things turned out like this! If words alone could settle disputes, we wouldn't need war," the man said almost smugly. "But enemies are born of misunderstandings...and we must destroy those who refuse to understand."

 _He sounds kinda like Guy Shishioh,_ Mu thought. _I seriously hope it's just a coincidence._

"So, the man behind the Earth Alliance's barbarism finally reveals his true colors," Tetsuya said.

"Today is the day I put an end to your delusional crusade," Azrael continued, "And sink the unsinkable _Archangel_. All units, prepare to deploy!"

* * *

The Lifthrasir Titania, the three N-Jammer Canceler Gundams, both Astrays, the Shinkiro, the Mark Nemo, ZZ Gundam, Shin Getter, Mazinkaiser, Hi-Nu Gundam, Nightingale, Launch Strike Gundam, Turn A and SUMO Gold all flew out to meet the enemy. The Lancelot and Guren mk II would have sortied as well, but both were preparing to undergo their modifications.

As the enemy approached, Lelouch opened a private video channel with Nunnally.

"Nunnally, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked; "There's no need for you to..."

"Big brother...I refuse to let you carry this burden on your own!" Nunnally said bravely, determination shining in her eyes. "I may not be able to walk, but as long as I can see and use the power Nemo gave me..."

Lelouch saw Nunnally reveal her own Geass eye to him for the first time.

"...I'll lend you what strength I can."

"Incoming mobile suits and Great Mazingers!" Mu called out. "Get ready!"

"I'm confirming the presence of the three mobile suits from the siege of Orb," Nicol added when his systems detected the approaching Druggies. "Please, be careful, everyone!"

"You are aware that human beings are piloting those machines," Nunnally's brother said. He truly didn't want his sister to fight.

"I'll just do what Kira does," the young princess replied. "As long as I don't hit the cockpit, the pilot will be able to escape."

 _Nunnally...if only I had known you possessed a drive so much like my own..._

"Listen up!" Zero bellowed. "Don't let the enemy reach the colony until our ships are ready to launch...all units, prepare for combat!"

* * *

As the Druggies closed in, Clotho recognized the Lifthrasir Titania. Immediately, those same memories began to bubble up from within him, even in the midst of his drug-induced high.

"IT'S HER!" Clotho screamed. "ITSHER-ITSHER-ITSHEEEEER!" He broke away from the squad to go after the girl who had ruined his life.

"Hey Shani," Orga said when he noticed where Clotho was headed. "It's that white mech from Orb! Isn't the pilot that idiot's ex?"

"Who cares?" Shani scoffed, his attention focused on the Freedom and Justice. "I just want a piece of those guys over there!"

Shani sped toward the two Gundams, but Orga held back and started to fire from a distance. However, he had caught the attention of Amuro, who sped off to help his allies in their fight. Char noticed this as he fought off several Strike Daggers.

As Amuro drew closer, He unleashed a wave of funnels and launched them at Orga. Meanwhile, the Calamity's pilot frantically tried to shoot down the numerous funnels, but Amuro was able to mentally control them all at once even as he readied the Hi-Nu's beam saber.

"...There!"

Amuro buzzed in, closing the distance between him and the Calamity at an incredible speed. He brought down his beam saber on it, delivering a deep gash in its body, then allowing his funnels to finish the job.

"DAMN IIIIT!" Orga screamed.

* * *

Akira Fudo fumed with resentment after seeing the broadcast from Rainuma revealing the false origins of demons. Even though he had prepared for this worst-case scenario, he still felt himself loathing mankind for having fallen for such words a second time - the Titans had used similar language when they rose up.

But at the same time, he couldn't say anything to Miki's parents - that would expose him...and who knew what they would think...especially her devout Christian father, who was reading verses from the New Testament to Taro in one of Kurogane House's side rooms. The Makimuras and many other refugees were given free rooms in Kurogane House now that DREAM had cleared out.

"And one of them with Jesus stretched out his hand, and drew his sword, and struck a servant of the high priest's, and smote off his ear. Then Jesus said unto him, 'put up again thy sword into his place', for they that live by the sword shall die by the sword."

"So that means we shouldn't fight?" Taro asked.

"That's right," Noel said. "If swords are crossed, life will always be sacrificed."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" the boy then asked. Just then, he was hugged from behind by his older sister.

"We use love!" Miki said with a giggle.

"Is it that powerful?" her little brother asked.

"It's the most powerful thing in the world," she replied before hugging her brother harder, causing the two to start roughhousing. Fudo smiled as he watched the two laugh and roll around. Even in these troubled times, he could still have moments of peace and happiness.

But the question of how long this would be possible always burned in the back of his mind…

* * *

Tara had her hands full with Clotho. Even when using her higher forms to enhance her abilities, the Raider Gundam was still able to keep up with Lifthrasir Titania's speed, which left her little opportunity to open any portals. All she could do was keep dodging, and wait for an opening with her tonfas.

"Dance, Prez, dance!" Clotho laughed as he fired the cannons mounted on the Raider's shield. "Shake that butt!"

 _Damn it...if I could just get close enough..._

"UNIVEEEERRRSE!"

Suddenly, Harry's SUMO came swooping in, blasting Clotho with his I-Field arm cannon before following up with his hand-held axe.

"You DARE refer to such kindly ladies' butts so casually?!" Harry bellowed; "YOU DASTARD!"

"A butt's a butt! You got a problem with that?!" Clotho laughed as he fired several shots at Harry.

"Men like you disgust me," the SUMO's pilot replied angrily; "You must learn what your place truly is!"

As Harry continued his assault, Tara, having finally caught a moment to breathe, readied her tonfas and closed in as well. As Clotho dodged another axe swing, he suddenly hit by one of Lifthrasir's tonfas, busting up its backpack and forcing him into a retreat, just in time for the drugs in his system to start wearing off.

"This butt is already taken, Buer!" Tara declared.

"Splendidly done, Miss Zifell," Harry complemented her. "But the battle is far from over."

* * *

Azrael didn't realize it, but his intel about three _Nazca_ class ships heading for this area was spot on. Lurking behind a large piece of debris were three such vessels. Sitting on the bridge of one of them, with Dearka and Yzak by his side, was Rau Le Creuset.

"Well, well, it seems the curtain has risen," Rau said. "DREAM picked a very interesting place to stop."

"Looks like the Earth Alliance forces have deployed a small fleet," an officer, one of Rau's subordinates, added.

"But unless we get closer, there's not much we can do," the masked man said. "Yzak, Dearka and I will enter the colony and see what we can learn. I want the _Helderton_ and _Heusinger_ to remain here for the time being."

"Yes, sir!" said the officer.

"If everything goes well in Mendel," he said as he got out of his chair, "The path to the end will be much clearer."

* * *

Natarle couldn't believe it. All of the tactics she had been trying were being foiled. She knew the _Archangel_ like the back of her hand, yet time and time again something interfered. Even when the Freedom or Justice was too far away, either one of the mobile suits or Knightmare Frames would be close enough to block the attack.

"Well, things aren't going quite as we planned, now are they?" Azrael said with a bit of amused disappointment. "Those machines are certainly making things more difficult than they need to be."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Natarle replied regretfully.

"No, your plans were quite impressive, and probably would have worked," the leader of Blue Cosmos reassured her; "It is only because we are up against Zero, whose tactical skills are beyond any commander I've ever met, that they failed."

Azrael pulled the strange crystal cube out of his pocket and held it up to the light.

"Perhaps it's time we call for...reinforcements."

It began to glow, causing space-time distortions to form all around the fleet…

* * *

"We've got Threshold signatures appearing around the enemy vessels!" one of the _Ikaruga_ 's operators called out.

Out of these portals popped a veritable cornucopia of new machines. The majority of them, at least three dozen in number, resembled blue and white Strike Daggers with two horns on their head instead of one. However, it was more than just them - three of the new arrivals were frighteningly reminiscent of the Psyco Gundam - they were as tall as the Four's Psyco mk III, but had gigantic packs with four huge turrets on their backs. And finally, an unusual looking Gundam burst forward. It was a black and gray Gundam with dark red and gold accents that resembled the Strike, but possessed a pair of wings eerily similar to the Freedom's.

"Sven Cal Bayang, Strike Noir...entering combat."

"Hurricane Squads 108, 141 and 172...entering combat."

"What the hell?! Now the Earth Alliance has Threshold tech?!" Judau exclaimed as the three squads. "And those mobile suits...there's no data whatsoever on them!"

But what made matters worse was that the numerous Windams, the Strike Dagger-like mobile suits, started darting around at incredible speeds, rivaling even that of the Freedom and the Guren mk II. The Freedom and Justice were pushed to their very limits. Meanwhile, the huge black Gundams, Destroy Gundams, began throwing their weight around and firing huge beams, several of which nearly struck the _Archangel_.

Finally, Nunnally was having trouble reading the Windams' movements, even with her Geass - for some reason, the lines of the future that allowed her to fight so well were much more difficult to discern.

But when the princess found an opening, she sliced off a Windam's legs...only for the suit to disintegrate into a cloud of shimmering dust that lingered for several seconds before fading out of existence.

She didn't have much time to think before the Strike Noir rushed in, opening fire with its vulcan guns, its pilot not wanting to waste his heavier weaponry on such a small target. One bullet struck the Mark Nemo's leg.

Lelouch, seeing his sister under attack, wheeled the Shinkiro around and readied its hadron blasters, his mind seething with rage at the thought of Nunnally suffering.

"How dare you...KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Lelouch opened fire numerous times, striking the black Gundam in the back with numerous hadron blasts.

But before he could finish it off with his Frame's primary weapon, the mobile suit burst into the same kind of dust cloud. The prince didn't take much time to ponder this event as he hurried over to Nunnally's side. His confidence in Nemo's power had decreased drastically in that moment.

"Nunnally, are you all right?"

"Just a little dizzy," his sister replied. "All he got was the Mark Nemo's leg. It will heal on its own."

"Nunnally, please return to the _Ikaruga_. I can't let you risk yourself out here any longer; not if we're facing enemies your Geass is ineffective in dealing with."

"But I..."

"Now!" Lelouch yelled. "Go!"

Nunnally, terrified by her brother's outburst, started back toward the colony. Suddenly, a Windam sneaked up behind Lelouch and tried to take him out with its beam saber, only to be cut down by Shin Getter's tomahawk.

"Hey Zero...I don't think I've ever seen you go ballistic like that." Ryoma said. "Makes me wonder."

"She is Princess Euphemia's sister," Zero replied. Kururugi and I promised to protect her, nothing more."

"Sure, whatever help you sleep at night," the Getter pilot said as he flew off, heading toward one of the Destroy Gundams. It fired a Getter Beam, which was suddenly deflected by a large energy shield.

"Geez, those are some shields," Hayato chuckled. "These machines must be incredibly advanced."

Suddenly, the Gundam lurched and groaned before exploding into dust. Moments later, Nicol appeared beside them in the Harmony Gundam.

"Getter Team, I've discovered a weak point in the defenses of these giant mobile suits," he said. "They have very little defense against attacks at point-blank range. Get extremely close to it, then it hit with a strong attack."

"Here comes another!" Benkei said as he spotted another Destroy Gundam closing in.

"Perfect - we'll try it now!" Ryoma said excitedly. "Thanks, kiddo!"

Shin Getter sped over to it, and began charging up its ultimate attack, though it only needed to be at half power. The red Super Robot swooped past the black mobile suit, then around to its back, the Getter Ray sphere formed in its hands.

"Gotcha! **STONEEEEERRR! SUUUUN...SHINE!**

The blast was unleashed at point blank range, demolishing the Gundam in a single hit, turning it into dust just like all the others.

Meanwhile, Nicol suddenly spotted a trio of mobile suits off in the distance with the Harmony's systems - a new model...as well as the Duel and Buster.

 _Dearka...Yzak!_

"Athrun, I've spotted Dearka and Yzak!" Nicol said through his communicator; "I'm going to see what they're up to...maybe I can talk some sense into them."

"Be careful, Nicol," Athrun replied. "Don't make me have to tell your mom about your death a second time."

Nicol nodded, then began to follow the Duel and Buster Gundams from a safe distance, using the Harmony's Mirage Colloid to hide. He then noticed the Nightingale also headed in that direction…

* * *

Mu blasted an enemy Great Mazinger to bits in one shot, striking it in the cockpit with the Perfect Strike's Agni cannon. As he relaxed, he suddenly got the sensation again. But this time, he was sure of it - it was Rau Le Creuset.

"He's here..."

The ace pilot turned and flew in Rau's direction, not knowing that Nicol was nearby. As he got closer, he saw that his nemesis was piloting another new model - the GuAIZ.

But what Mu didn't anticipate was that the Duel and Buster were with him...nor the fact that Rau's new model was packing some dangerous new equipment - a backpack with what appeared to be four oversized funnels.

"Ah, so you're piloting THAT now," Rau said with a smirk when he got a view of the Strike. "Oh, how happy that makes me! Come, and let me show you MY new toy!"

Immediately, the four oversized funnels launched off of the masked man's mobile suit and flew toward the Strike. Mu swallowed nervously when he saw that these weapons were.

 _Geez, when did ZAFT develop FUNNELS?! Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought!_

Mu had to spend all of his effort trying to dodge Rau's new weapons, as well as the attacks of the Buster and Duel.

"Do you like it, Mu? This DRAGOON system was inspired by the remote weapons controlled by that machine you call Granlif, as well as those used by the mobile suits from the other universe! You can curse your friends as you perish in the void of space!"

But suddenly, Rau felt the sensation again, distracting him momentarily.

"What the?!" he thought out loud; "Is there someone else here like me?!"

Suddenly, several red funnels zoomed in and damaged three of Rau's. Then, the Harmony appeared and dealt a heavy blow to the Buster with its claws before turning to take on the Duel.

"Dearka!" Yzak cried.

"Mu, you of all people should know never to wander off like that," Char said. "I take it the fellow in this white mobile suit is your friend Rau."

Rau was scowling. Who WAS the man that piloted this red titan...and why did he get the same sensation from him as Mu?

"Damn it...I'm gonna have to head back!" Dearka grunted. "Whoever that guy is really knows us like the back of his hand!"

As much as Rau le Creuset desired to tear his nemesis to bits, facing off against someone who was clearly experienced with mentally-controlled remote weapons was not something he was eager to do. He sped away toward the colony.

"Thanks for the save, Char, but I have to be the one to defeat him."

With that, the Strike took off after the GuAIZ. Char opted to let Nicol and Yzak to duke it out. After all, it was a battle between men…

* * *

Metatron, the leader of Atik Yomin sat in a chamber shining so brightly, any mortal that laid eyes upon it would have their eyes burned out. His throne was made of countless different precious metals and encrusted with jewels from across the infinite realities. From this throne, he could peer into any reality he chose - but only one at a time. To monitor the rest, he had his own special servants.

"Recorder Odrade!" he said. "Come to me!" In a flash, an angel that had once been a woman appeared. She had bronze-colored hair, jet-black robes with metal shoulder pads and a silver headband, along with two feathered wings.

"You called, Lord Metatron?" Odrade asked.

"Give me a status report on the High Seraphs' latest activities," the godly being said. "They've been lax in reporting back as of late."

"The world where Iophiel's body and soul are hidden is teetering on the edge of an apocalyptic conflict just as in universes a9aCWA2SiYuzdy through Ve62vB0Npj7rIV," Odrade said in a manner as if she were reading off an expense report; "ZAFT and the Earth Alliance are poised to destroy each other. All that remains is for the N-Jammer Canceller plans to pass from Rau Le Creuset to Muruta Azrael. Estimated damage in the resulting conflict will trigger an apocalypse of a class in the expected range if DREAM does not interfere."

"In all likelihood, they will," Metatron murmured. "Send our minions there a few mass-production TZUMs."

"Understood," Odrade said. "Meanwhile, activity similar to universes O1vb2doiEUWZrw through hc3eGCwKJ64zDu is occurring...the Holy Empire of Britannia is in chaos thanks to the disappearance of the Emperor Charles zi Britannia. It's also worth noting that the two bearers and the vessel has chosen to depart for Mars."

"Send a messenger to Gabriel," the leader of Atik Yomin said; "And tell her to warn the Martian Successors of that world...and have some of our troops stand by to intervene on the vessel's behalf if things look bad. I won't have HER soul remain broken forever."

"Understood. You'll be pleased to know that Samael and the Demon Tribe have set that universe's Earth Sphere into a state of panic and fear, just as in universes G0h4s7VjJlhvRj through UFzVwL1TH0Ad0k."

Metatron laughed.

"If I told those Anti-Spirals once, I've told them a sextillion times - the only thing that can totally destroy the human race are humans themselves!"

"Unfortunately, activity similar to EBBPiFLS0muox6 through TV7lFnfV32jPjD has occurred in the world where the vessel is."

"What?" Metatron exclaimed. "You don't mean…"

"The core of Evangelion Unit 01 has absorbed the catalyst...and your sister. As a result, that world's Third Impact was averted. What's more, it seems GGG has taken the core into its care. That's never happened before."

Metatron scowled, and the throne began to tremble.

"Sh-shall I send word to Seele?" Odrade stammered. Metatron paused, took a deep breath and relaxed as the throne stopped trembling.

"No, I'll pursue that matter myself," the leader of Atik Yomin replied. "Gendo Ikari needs to know exactly just who he's messing with…"

* * *

 _Next time, we see what's happening with the other ships and deal with some more_ Grendizer _and_ GaoGaiGar FINAL _plot! Here's the requisite preview:_

 _-The_ Nadesico' _s group travels to Mars, only to be met by a lone Minifo on the way, piloted by a friend of Duke Fleed! But DREAM is soon confronted by the mysterious Sol Masters, who strikes a bargain with them...retrieve and hand over the Q-Parts, or else suffer the consequences! Will DREAM be forced to submit?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 68: Lovely Envoy from Vega! Sol Masters Emerge!**_


	108. Chapter 68

_Now to answer a guest review:_

 _-Thanks for catching those errors, Guest. I've fixed them as of the posting of this chapter. As for your suggestion, I certainly will keep that revelation in mind!_

 _Today, we'll do some_ Macross 7 _and_ GaoGaiGar FINAL _plot with a little_ Grendizer _and_ Voltes V _in the mix!_

* * *

 **Chapter 68 – Lovely Envoy From Vega! Sol Masters Emerge!**

Not wasting energy - considering the challenges DREAM had to deal with, Janus couldn't blame the captains of the four vessels for not accelerating up to near light-speed for this reason. Even so, at this pace it would still only take about three or four Earth days to reach Mars, while it took several weeks on the first trip.

This gave Granlif's pilot time to come to terms with what he had learned about Tara's other self and perhaps see what his fellows thought. The first one he approached was Hikaru Amano, who had basically become one of Tara's best friends since they met.

"Hey, Hikaru."

"Hi, Jan," Hikaru chirped before noticing tha Janus didn't look very happy. "You look kinda down. Need a good ol' _Gekiganger_ -based pick-me-up?"

"No, I just need to ask you something," Granlif's pilot answered. "It's about Tara. Considering you're so tight with her, I thought maybe you could help."

"Oh," the girl said nonchalantly; "You mean the whole 'I've got two personalities in me, and each of them love a different man' thing?"

"You knew?"

"She told me, duh," Hikaru said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, here's what I think - if you guys have managed to keep a promise between multiple lifetimes, there's no WAY she'd betray you now, especially when you've been fighting together."

"True," the young man said with a thoughtful nod.

"If you're really concerned about losing her, you just gotta win her over again. Do something so wonderful for her that she'll forget all about that other guy...go the extra mile for her!"

"I...guess I'll try that," Janus said gratefully, "Thanks, Hikaru."

"Of coooourse, if you two do-o-o-o-o end up splitting," the bespectacled girl said, gazing seductively into Janus' eyes, "I'M always available."

Janus looked at Hikaru like she was crazy, and then walked away, blushing nervously.

"C'mon, I was just kidding," Hikaru said with an awkward giggle when she realized what she had just insinuated.

* * *

Guy, Mamoru and Mikoto gazed solemnly at the core of Evangelion Unit 01, which had just finished undergoing its latest round of testing. The boy was particularly sad, because he was the reason Shinji and Rei were stuck inside of it.

"Please, don't be sad, Mamoru," Guy reassured him, rubbing the boy's head. "You and Mic were only trying to protect the people of Earth. I'm sure they both understand."

"I just wish I could talk with them," the boy replied. "You know...so I could tell them that we all miss them. Especially my friends."

"Oh, you mean Hana, Reiko, Sueo and Takayasu?" Guy said. "I almost forgot about them...especially Sueo, what with him being Kazuo's brother."

"Sueo's calling her Tangerine Girl," Mamoru said. "I guess because she likes them so much."

Mikoto's ears suddenly perked up.

"Guy...I just heard something coming from Unit 01's core," she said after a moment.

"I didn't hear anything," Guy said, shaking his head.

"Neither did I," Mamoru said.

The sound rang in Mikoto's ear again - it was a faint sound just outside the range of normal human hearing...but not out of an Evoluder's. It was one of many gifts she had gained as a result of her body incorporating the new machine species into itself, just as Guy's body incorporated the G-Stone into itself. But for all of his abilities, superior hearing was not one possessed.

"I wonder...maybe Shinji and Rei can hear us after all," Mikoto said. "Maybe I'm the only one who can hear them."

The sound rang out a third time - and this time Mikoto's attention was focused entirely on listening to it. She could make out someone's voice in the noise, but she couldn't make out what was being said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand the words," Mikoto said after the sound faded. "But I'm sure of it...Shinji and Rei are inside the core, and can hear us!"

"Wa-ha!" Mamoru cheered. "Guy, let's ask your dad and uncle if they can do anything about it now!"

* * *

Max couldn't believe who he saw when he arrived at the Variable Fighter hangar - Milia, all dressed up in a pilot suit.

"Milia, when did you..."

"I couldn't just let you drag our daughter along on this dangerous mission," the Zentradi pilot explained. "I won't sit by and let you sacrifice her, Max...even if it is to protect the Earth and Macross."

"Using Mylene as a sacrifice is the last thing I would want to do with her," the _Battle 7_ 's captain replied. "It's just that her singing is the only effective countermeasure against the Protodevlin right now, since Basara is being held captive."

Milia sighed and shook her head. "If I had known my daughter was going to end up like this, I would have never made her take those piano lessons."

"At least you and I agree on one thing," Max muttered.

Suddenly, a clatter arose nearby. The two looked up and saw Gamlin lying on the floor, having tripped over who-knows-what.

"Oh...h-hello, Captain and Mayor," the ace said, blushing red with embarrassment. "I'm surprised to see you two together like this..."

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, you know," Milia said, leering at him a bit.

"I d-didn't mean to," Gamlin stammered; "The captain had called me for a reason, and I just happened to overhear the conversation."

"I did call him, as a matter of fact," Max said, attempting to defuse the situation. "I wanted to show his new VF."

Gamlin's eyes widened a bit with surprise as he got to his feet.

"A new Variable Fighter? For me, sir?"

Max nodded. "It's only fair that the leader of Diamond Force, and my daughter's future husband, gets a special VF for such a difficult and important mission."

The _Battle 7_ 's captain turned and opened the hangar door with the push of a nearby button, revealing a black Variable Fighter with swept-back wings and a bubble-like canopy.

"This is the VF-22 Strumvogel II, the latest in Variable Fighter design," Max explained, beaming with pride. "It's a collaboration between the boys in General Galaxy and the Junk Guild - it also happens to be only one of two in existence."

"One of two? Oh my," Diamond Force's squad leader exclaimed; "...And by Junk Guild, do you mean that group the pilot of the Astray Red Frame is a part of?"

"Those guys? I hear they've got their fingers in the pies of just about every major weapons manufacturer in the Earth Sphere," Milia added. "I even hear the Junk Guild is collaborating with a whole bunch of manufacturers to make additional equipment for other members of DREAM...oh, and Max - there are actually THREE VF-22s in existence."

"What? But the only ones are mine and Gamlin's...unless..."

"Who do you think had them built?" Milia snapped. "For a genius, you can sure be a dope sometimes, Max. You seriously didn't keep count of all the mechs on your own ship?!"

Almost immediately, the two started arguing again. Gamlin sighed and approached his new craft, with the intention of getting to know its cockpit…

* * *

A Minifo from the planet Vega flew through the space between Mars and Earth, in hopes of reaching the latter. But its pilot was not one of Emperor Vega's troops, nor was she of Boazan or Campbell.

Rather, it was Rubina, the princess of planet Vega itself, and sole heir to the throne of the Vega Empire. She was a thin, lovely woman with cardinal-red hair. In spite of her alien nature, she looked every bit as human as Duke.

And very much like Duke - and unlike her father - she much preferred peace to war.

"It won't be long now," she thought out loud. "Once I reach his flagship, I'll make my father put an end to this nonsense, no matter what it takes."

Suddenly, her craft's sensors picked up four huge energy signatures - clear indications that they were some sort of battleships...but they weren't Vegan, Campbellian or Boazanian.

Then Rubina noticed another smaller, but very familiar signature coming out of one of the battleships, followed closely by two she didn't recognize.

"That's...the UFO Robo Grendizer!" she exclaimed; "I knew it; Duke IS alive!"

With joy in her heart, she accelerated her vehicle closer to the ships, and began to try and open a communication connection to the UFO Robo...

* * *

Daisuke and Maria flew around space in Grendizer and Double Spazer respectively, checking the area around the ships for hostiles. Considering the dearth of cover, being out in the open like this required constant vigilance.

Suddenly, Daisuke's communicator started to crackle as if someone was trying to reach him. Soon enough, his scanners started to pick up the presence of a small Vega craft. But what immediately struck him was that it was exactly that, a small Vega craft. No Saucer Beasts, Beast Fighters nor Slave Monsters.

"Brother, is that a hostile you see?" Maria asked.

"I don't think so," Daisuke replied. "It's definitely from Vega, but..."

"Duke? Duke!" the voice of the UFO's pilot called out. Daisuke was shocked and amazed to hear that voice.

"Rubina?!" he exclaimed, recognizing the voice instantly in spite of not hearing it for so long. "What are you doing here, so far from your people?!"

"I have wonderful news regarding our homeworlds," she said happily.

"We're on our way to Mars right now," Daisuke said, "But you're welcome to come with us to our ships and meet our friends."

"Hopefully, this news will be good for them too," Maria added. "We could use some after all we've been through lately." Rubina nodded, and began to follow Grendizer and Double Spazer back to the ships. Just then, the Vegan princess remembered something else.

"Duke," she said uneasily; "There's something else you should know...about the Saucer Beasts." Daisuke had a hunch about what Rubina was going to tell him, and it gave him no solace that he already knew.

"They are controlled by brains that once belonged to Fleedians, right?" the Fleedian prince said, clenching his controls and trying to hold back tears. The princess sighed and shook her head - her heart ached at her fiancee's grief.

 _Father,_ she thought, _it's bad enough that you stole my beloved's homeworld...but now you use his own people against him!_

* * *

In Gepelnitch's icy palace, the leader of the Protodevlin sat on his throne as he got the latest news from Gabil and Gilgile. DREAM was heading for Mars once more, with the intent of rescuing Basara.

"Goram, Zomd!" Gepelnitch called out. In response, two new Protodevlin appeared - one golden and pale yellow, the other light green and white. Both were similar in shape - vaguely humanoid with seven arms, six of them posed as if performing some sort of prayer...closer examination revealed that the directions their six main hands pointed were the opposite of their twin. The yellow one seemed to have green flames floating around it, while the green one had pink flames.

"You summoned us, Lord Gepelnitch?" the yellow one asked.

"The friends of the Anima Spiritia approach," Gepelnitch said. "They must be dealt with before they reach this place. Steal the Spiritia from each of them, save for the half-Zentradi - she may not be the Anima Spiritia, but she will be useful for our Spiritia Farm."

"Understood," the green Protodevlin said before turning to the yellow one. "Let us prepare to leave at once, Goram."

"Of course, Zomd," the yellow one said. With that, the twin Protodevlin teleported away as Gepelnitch then turned to his two smaller servants.

"Gabil, Gilgile...take some of our forces to accompany Goram and Zomd into battle," he commanded.

"Yes, Lord Gepelnitch," his two minions said - they then bowed, and hurried off to prepare for battle, leaving the Protodevlin leader alone once more. After a moment, he rose and walked over to one of the icy walls. He could make out the image of a spherical object hovering behind his head like a halo - it seemed to be made of roiling black and pale red gas.

 _We WILL have our Spiritia Farm,_ Gepelnitch thought; _we WILL have our Spiritia Dreaming! The Devourer that our creators foolishly made us from...I will NOT allow myself to become Deathless Amon's avatar!_

* * *

On board the _Battle 7_ , a crowd of DREAM members gathered around Daisuke and Rubina, eager to meet someone new and hear what she had to say.

"Greetings to you all," the princess began. "I am Princess Rubina, daughter of Emperor Vega and heir to the throne of the Vega Empire. I am glad that you are willing to hear me out - I offer my meager apologies for my father's atrocious behavior."

"I take it you're not in favor of your father's warmongering ways," Liger said.

"Not in the least, nor are the majority of his people," Rubina answered. "However, they were in favor of one of my father's goals - to find a new homeworld to live on."

"Say what?" Akito exclaimed. "So their home base ISN'T on Vega?"

"...Perhaps it's best if I start from the beginning," Rubina said before clearing her throat. "Some time ago, the people of Vega discovered a miraculous substance deep within our planet called Vegatron. Its existence revolutionized our culture, allowing us to advance rapidly. However, that advancement came at a terrible price - after years of exploitation, the entire planet became engulfed in Vegatron radiation and began to die out."

"Gee, that sounds awfully familiar," Kouji muttered, remembering the story of the Getter Ray Armageddon.

"My father began to conquer nearby worlds," the princess explained; "Using an army of Saucer Beasts powered by Vegatron energy, all in the hopes of expanding Vega's sphere of influence. He conquered the nearby planets of Campbell and Boazan, then set his sights on planet Fleed. I assume Duke has told you the rest."

"Yes, we're familiar with how he came to Earth with Grendizer," Gamlin replied. "But he has been living on the space colony Macross for some time now."

"Now, everyone..." the red-tressed royal exclaimed as she remembered her main reason for tracking her fiancee down. "I have wonderful news regarding the status of Fleed and Vega."

"You do?" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Yes," the Vegan princess replied. "The Vegatron radiation on both Vega and Fleed has finally been cleaned up thanks to Prince La Gour's Super Electromagnetic machinery..."

"Wait...you said 'Super Electromagnetic', didn't you?" Daijourou interrupted. "Does that mean this La Gour guy knows our dad, Kentaro Go?"

"I would say as much," the Vegan princess replied, not immediately realizing what she was saying meant for; "Prince La Gour and Kentaro Go are one and the same."

"WHAAAAT?!" the three Go brothers cried in unison.

"He used the name Kentaro Go as his alias when he arrived on Earth," Rubina continued. "But after his third son was born, he returned to Boazan to help fight against the oppression of Zuu Zambajil, one of my father's cronies and usurper of the Boazanian throne."

"But that means...we're half-Boazanian," Hiyoshi gasped, shocked and almost horrified at the idea.

"What...oh...oh my...then you three must be his sons," Rubina said to the Go brothers when the implications of her words sunk in; "He always spoke so highly of you."

"Wait a second," Ryoko interrupted. "You mean to say that people born from completely different planets can have kids?"

"Um, helloooo?" Hikaru chimed in, lightly knocking on Ryoko's head; "Jovians are former Earthlings? Mylene is half-Zentradi? Doesn't that ring any bells?!"

"Do you know where our dad is?" Hiyoshi asked hopefully, moving to a topic more important to him and his brothers; "We really want to know!"

"Please, tell us!" Daijourou pleaded. "We miss him so much!"

"I cannot say for sure," Rubina replied; "All I can say for sure is that he is being held captive by my father."

"Then where's Emperor Vega hiding?!" Kenichi cried, getting right in Rubina's face, such were the depths of his desperation; "Where's your wicked...!"

"Kenichi, that's enough!" Ippei cried, pulling the leader of the Voltes team away. "Take it easy!"

"Please forgive the Voltes V team, Rubina..." the pilot of Grendizer said, gently moving the flustered Vegan princess away. "To say that they are concerned for their father's welfare would be a grave understatement. I'll fill you in on everything that's happened."

* * *

Tsukumo couldn't help but feel uneasy about the upcoming battle against his own people as he adjusted the settings of the Daitetsujin that he had spent his time on Macross repairing. Though his people were adjusting well to life on Macross, the former Jovian officer still felt like his mission had been unfinished.

It turned out that Genichiro wasn't among the survivors that DREAM had picked up after the battle with the Z-Master. But Tsukumo's gut told him that the man was still alive...and that was what worried him most. After all, the two were old pals, even before they joined the Jovian military. If they were to meet on the battlefield, he would have to choose between his best friend and his one true love...a choice no one should ever have to make.

It happened that Jiro Yamada entered the _Nadesico_ 's hangar to work on his own Aestivalis just as Tsukumo climbed out of his cockpit and back down to the ground.

"Greetings, fellow DREAMer!" Jiro said in his usual heroic, somewhat hammy manner. "I sense that your passion isn't burning as brightly as it should be!"

"It's nothing."

"Ha! Don't try to fool ME! It's clear that something troubles you! Keeping your troubles bottled up only makes them worse! Don't tell me you forgot what happened in _Gekiganger 3_ ,Season 5, Episode 16?"

Tsukumo chuckled a bit - he knew that episode well. It was a sad episode, where Akira's close friend Yashimoto, who suffered a great deal of psychological trauma that he kept to himself, was turned into a Mecha-Monster.

"Gai...do you remember Genichiro Tsukuomi?" Tsukumo asked.

"I met him in the other timeline, in fact," the Aestivalis pilot said after a moment of thought. "He fought alongside the _Nadesico-C_ and _Nadesico-B_ against the Martian Successors to atone for the crime he committed under Kusakabe's orders...after all, you were his best friend in that timeline as well."

"I see. But I'm still alive...so I wonder if I'll have to fight him."

Jiro gave the Jovian a hearty pat on the back.

"Fear not, my friend," Jiro reassured him; "If your friend truly believes in Gekiganger and its values, he will understand that the Martian Successors' brand of so-called justice is nothing more than an excuse to be villainous!"

 _I hope you're right, Gai Daigoji_ , Tsukumo thought.

* * *

Ruri sat at her computer console on the _Nadesico_ 's bridge, typing in some commands. Standing behind her was Alouette, who wanted to hang out with her "big sister"; she was reading it as well. Meanwhile, Yukiya Naruse and Leo Shishioh were working on another computer, which was hooked up to the console of the ship. The code, a mass of confusing gobbledygook that only seasoned computer experts could read, was for the nasty computer virus that they, Kira and Nicol had been working on. It would be used to deal with the Martian Successors.

And now, it was time to give it a live test.

"Is the test system ready, Dr. Shishioh?" Ruri said.

"It's all set, Miss Hoshino," Leo replied,. "We've updated the systems of the other ships, as well as GGG's own security, to protect against it should it fall into the wrong hands."

"All right. Initiating live test of StuxEd in 3...2...1..."

As soon as Ruri pressed the key that would start the test, an animated image of a cartoony, goofy looking, yellow skinned boy with a buzzcut, unibrow, a long dark green coat, a white-and-red striped T-shirt, baggy pants and a vacant, lazy-eyed stare suddenly appeared from the bottom of the screen. She was viewing the havoc remotely, so there was no way for the virus to reach her.

"Hello!" the boy said in a dopey tone. "My name is Ed!"

Ruri couldn't help but notice how it vaguely sounded like Kira. She watched as the cartoon boy started looking around, then running back and forth, spouting random phrases, occasionally tripping and smashing holes in the screen. Error messages started to pop up, which Ed then began to eat while making animal grunts and moans.

And then, multiple copies of Ed started to appear, all doing the same thing. In spite of the apparent chaos, the virus was systematically tearing through every defense the computer could muster, ravaging information and corrupting data like a pack of wild hyenas tearing into an elephant carcass. All the while, Alouette and Ruri watched, unsure of whether to start giggling at Ed's silliness or be horrified at the damage he was causing.

After several minutes of this, the test computer started to overheat and emit smoke, its cooling system shut off and its parts working in overdrive. It didn't take long for the computer to finally die, the circuit boards literally reduced to slag.

"You and those two Coordinators have created something truly devastating, big sister," Alouette said in her usual deadpan manner as she gazed at the completed ravaged victim of StuxEd. "If this code were to leak out onto the net, every system in the Earth Sphere could be laid to waste in a mass of buttered toast, Chunky Puffs and gravy."

But suddenly, alarms started going off on all of the ships…

* * *

GaoFighGar, Grendizer, Granlif Yggdrasil, the six Aestivalis (all save Jiro's in 0G Frames), both Super Electromagnetic Machines, Gamlin's Sturmvogel II, Mylene and Ray, Evangelion Unit 08 and all six of GGG's Dragon siblings flew out to meet the enemy in an area dotted with debris and asteroids that had slipped away from Mars and the asteroid belt. They were accompanied by a number of Macross' own Variable Fighters.

The enemy was a substantial force of Varauta VFs, including the ones used by Gabil and Gilgile. But looming over the VFs were the two new Protodevlin - Zomd and Goram.

"Those two look kinda dangerous," Mari quipped.

"Humans who laid low the Zonderians - you shall not advance another inch closer to Mars," Zomd said.

"The Anima Spiritia is necessary for our plan, which will ensure the safety of this universe," Goram added.

"There's that same talk again," Gamlin said. "I'll bet the Protodevlin are in cahoots with Atik Yomin too!"

"Attention, Diamond and Emerald Forces," Max said from his captain's chair on the _Battle 7_ 's bridge; "You are authorized to use your reaction bombs if you see the need. We can't afford to waste any time."

"Roger that," the Sturmvogel pilot replied.

"Reaction bombs?" Janus said, having never heard the term before.

"Zentradi versions of N2 weaponry," Mylene said. "All the power of a nuke, but no radioactive fallout or collapse effect." The rest of the group, who was in on this conversation as well, grimaced. They hadn't forgotten the devastation caused by FLEIJA.

"Considering that there's nothing else around for millions of miles besides the asteroids and debris," Yurika said after a moment, "I think we can let their usage slide."

"Foolish humans," Goram said indignantly; "You think your toys can harm us?" It began to charge energy into its hands.

"You only defeated the Z-Master because of Jupiter's power," Zomd said as it did the same.

"We shall teach you what it means to oppose us!" they cried in unison as they fired powerful beams. As they did this, the enemy VFs all charged in, though they were all able to avoid the beams.

"Scatter!" Misato ordered.

* * *

"Any word on the location of Paul and Alia?" Peleus said into his phone. On the other end was one of his subordinates. As a high-ranking member of the OSI, he had access to their vast information network - and he wasn't above using it for personal reasons.

"None, sir," the subordinate replied. "It's entirely possible that they died when the Jormun Miralis was destroyed."

"Have they found any bodies?" the nobleman then asked.

"We have only the hearsay of Professor Lando and Colonel Madd," Peleus' subordinate replied. "But if there _were_ any bodies that could be found, they're surely buried deep in the desert sand, or else eaten by carrion birds by now."

Peleus sighed.

"I see...it's not worth the time and effort then," he said. "I appreciate your efforts all the same." With that, he ended the call.

"What's the matter?" Harkness chuckled after finishing a can of beer. "Ya actually miss the wee ones?"

"Wouldn't you miss your children if they were dead, Harkness?" Peleus said.

"Not as much as I'd miss havin' a link t' Prince Clovis!" his bloated brother answered. "Still, I wonder what prompted Cedric and Elina to go on vacation with Scott n' Rosalind?"

"You fat-headed dolt," Lugh snarled as he smacked Harkness on the back of the head; "He's probably taken them away and completed exposed us by now! The only reason we were able to keep our children obedient was because they didn't know what we were hiding!"

"First Gilbert, now Cedric," Peleus sighed. "Is DREAM really the future?" Harkness laughed and wrapped his arm around his older brother's shoulder.

"Don't be such a worrywart!" he said; "We've gotten through a lot bloody worse! No need t' betray the homeland...yet, anyway."

But the twin brothers could only grimace as they considered their options...

* * *

The battle between DREAM's forces and the Protodevlin was proving to be more deadlocked than either side had imagined it could be. While the grunts were falling easily enough, Gabil and the twin behemoths were proving difficult to hit.

"Geez, these things are fast!" Janus said as a Karma Knuckle passed through the space where Zomd had been a split-second before, only to smash a small asteroid to tiny pieces. "They're teleporting non-stop!" Just as he said that, the green Protodevlin reappeared and fired several beams at him at point-blank.

"Mylene, sing!" Gamlin called out. "That ought to keep them still!" The half-Zentradi singer nodded, and began to play a song that she hadn't played before. It was a slower song than most of Fire Bomber's work, and it seemed to have the intended effect - both Zomd and Goram stopped teleporting.

"Light the Light! Good choice, Mylene!" Hikaru whooped as she flew at the yellow Protodevlin and let fly with her machine cannon.

"How irritating!" the two Protodevlin moaned in unison. But it wasn't enough to stop them from attacking. They managed to hover close together and start to quickly charge blue and yellow energy between one of their six hands.

"Something big is coming!" Max called out. "Clear out or brace for impact!" Any machines quick enough to get out of the way did so, while those too slow to avoid the worst of it put up any sort of defenses they could...just in time for a massive yellow beam with blue energy coiling around it to fire off.

"Such power!" Daisuke said after the beam faded away - those who hadn't escaped suffered significant damage...and to their dismay, Zomd and Goram began charging another shot.

"Again?!" Akito cried. This time, he couldn't avoid the blast, having only enough time to raise his machine's Distortion Field. And no sooner had this second blast faded than did the two Protodevlin charge up a third shot.

"Weak humans!" the two laughed in unison; "You cannot stand against the two of us when we are united!" They fired off the third shot again, dealing even more damage.

"We've lost Emerald Force!" Gamlin exclaimed. "Damn them…" But he could barely say another word before he spotted a fourth shot charging up. Zomd and Goram laughed as they unleashed it.

"Those two," Guy grunted as he struggled to hold off the fourth shot with a Protect Wall; "If we could defeat even one of them…" But suddenly, a hail of white and purple beams struck the Protodevlin forces, and hammered heavily on the twins.

"More enemies?" HyoRyu exclaimed. "Or are they friends?" Soon, they could make out numerous huge, jet-black cubes approaching from the darkness, firing more beams of light, blasting Goram and Zomd with great force once more.

"Now's our chance!" Akatsuki cried. "Everyone, blast those two with everything you've got!" With that, everyone began to focus their attention on the two wounded Protodevlin, while Mylene began a rousing round of My Friends.

"Reaction bombs away!" Gamlin bellowed as he fired off a pair of missiles. One missile struck Zomd, and the other hit Goram. In their weakened states, their bodies couldn't withstand the blows of weapons that powerful, and blasted into countless pieces. Gabil and Gilgile growled and fled off into the distance to give their master the bad news.

"We did it!" Hyoma cheered. "Suck it, space vampires!" But the celebration was short-lived...the cubes quickly surrounded the four ships from all directions, blocking any escape. Though they made no move to attack, DREAM took no chances and prepared for another fight.

As the cubes finished entering their formation, eleven of the cubes floated to the center of the circle and arranged themselves in an arc. Upon closer observation, everyone saw that each of the cubes had a single passenger. All but two of them were cloaked in hooded robes, but the one standing directly across from GaoFighGar was one of the two exceptions. He was a tall, dignified-looking man with a white military haircut, a coat vaguely resembling that of a doctor or scientist, a cybernetic attachment over his right eye and a large, syringe-like weapon bound to his right arm.

"At last we meet, warriors of the Blue Planet," the man with the syringe said, his voice somehow resonating through the void of space. Mamoru, however, somehow recognized them, but was too shocked to say anything.

 _The 11 Sol Masters?! What are THEY doing here?_

"If you are enemies of the Protodevlin, then we could yet be friends," one of the hooded figures, who sounded much like a young girl, said.

"I don't like the look of these guys at all," FuRyu said to his brother.

"I agree," RaiRyu replied. A quick glance around would reveal that the other DREAMers were of the same mind.

"Allow me to introduce everyone..." the man said. "I am Palparepa of the 11 Sol Masters, and these are my fellows: Pisa Sol; Percurio; Puranus; Polturn; P'Tulone; P-Vater; Pillnus; and finally, Pia Decem."

The other non-cloaked Sol Master, Pia Decem, who resembled a gigantic man in spiked armor, leered at DREAM.

"What is it you want with us?" Daisuke demanded.

"We seek the same thing," Palparepa answered; "The Q-Parts taken by the men from Jupiter. However, we demand that you surrender them to us."

"It's only fair," the hooded girl replied. "We saved your lives, after all."

"Like hell, we will!" Ryoko retorted.

"Yeah, you think we're just gonna play nice after you surround us like this?" Hikaru added. "We're not that gullible!"

"Typical, selfish humans," the girl Sol Master said; "but if that's the way we have to do things..."

Suddenly, she and another one of the hooded figures disappeared for about ten seconds, then reappeared in place. To everyone's dismay, the two Sol Masters reappeared, the smaller one holding Leo Shishioh and the larger holding Rubina. Both were encased in telekinetic bubbles that kept them safe from the lethal effects of the void.

"Little brother!" Liger exclaimed.

"Father!" Guy cried.

"No...Rubina!" Daisuke cried. "You scum...give them back!"

"Retrieve and surrender the Q-Parts to us," Palparepa boomed; "And we shall return these two people to you in exchange."

"Should you refuse," the girl Sol Master added, "you can watch them suffocate in the emptiness of space...and then more and more of those you cherish will suffer the same fate each time you deny us."

"What a low-down, dirty trick!" Jiro said with a scowl. "If they can just teleport and snatch people up as they please..."

"...Fine, we'll do it," Guy answered with a sigh, defeated. He didn't want to lose his father, or anyone else he cared about. As much as he sensed that the Sol Masters were up to no good, the very thought of watching his father die was not something he was courageous enough to watch.

"We'll retrieve the Q-Parts for you," Daisuke said; "But if I find that you so much as harmed a hair on those two...you'll wish you'd never crossed paths with us!"

"We 11 Sol Masters only do this because no other viable options are present," the girl Sol Master answered. "We hold no particular grudge against you, warriors of the Blue Planet."

"Farewell," Palparepa concluded. "We will appear again once you have successfully retrieved the item we seek." With that, the Sol Masters disappeared, followed immediately by the numerous cubes.

"All units, return to the ships," Max said, feeling exactly the same way everyone else in the group was…

* * *

 _Sorry if this still seemed like a filler chapter. But with two major finales coming up, I thought I'd take it a little easy. Anyway, next time…_

 _-The battle between ZAFT, the EA and DREAM rages on as Kira and Mu la Flaga enter the ruined Mendel Colony, only to be accosted by a certain masked maniac, who seems privy to a number of awful secrets! What will he reveal? Can DREAM escape the twin assault of ZAFT and the Alliance?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 69: Mendel's Dark Secret! He Who Craves Ruin!**_


	109. Chapter 69

_Time for some more_ Gundam SEED _plot...and a little more_ Devilman Crybaby, _because I can. And in proper_ Super Robot Wars _tradition, I think it's time it got a somewhat better ending..._

* * *

 **Chapter 69 – Mendel's Dark Secret! He Who Craves Ruin!**

"DAMNED NATURAL!" Yzak cried as he lashed out at the Harmony Gundam with the Duel's beam saber. Nicol was able to dodge the attack, but refused to directly attack his old comrade. As the Duel unleashed a large volley of missiles, Nicol countered with the Harmony's sole energy cannon - annihilating the missiles in one shot, but barely missing Yzak.

"Yzak!" Nicol finally cried out. This got the Duel Gundam to stop.

"...N-Nicol?" Yzak gasped. "Is it...really you?"

"Yeah," the Harmony Gundam's pilot answered, "it's me."

"Why the hell are you fighting alongside the Strike?!" Yzak demanded. "I mean...you can't imagine how wonderful it is to know you're okay...but if you're really fighting for the legged ship..."

To his surprise, the cockpit of the Harmony opened, and Nicol stepped out.

"Yzak, please...put down your weapon so we can talk."

* * *

The battle could have been going worse for DREAM - while the agile Windams were able to break through the group's battle lines and damage the _Archangel_ , the Hi-Nu Gundam, Turn A and Nightingale were able to protect the ship's vulnerable bridge from direct attack while the Super Robots dealt with the Destroy Gundams. Meanwhile, the two Astrays began to push closer to the enemy.

Suddenly, Gai Murakumo saw an opening. He quickly pulled out the Blue Frame's beam saber and rushed toward the _Dominion_ 's bridge...

 _Azrael...today, this ends!_

But just before he could reach it, several more Thresholds opened, and out popped four black mobile suits. These new suits looked like black Strike Daggers with two horns instead of one, and wore Aile Striker Packs - these were Slaughter Daggers.

The trio was able to deflect Gai's attack with their own beam sabers. They counterattacked, but Gai was able to escape.

Tara, who saw this from a distance, couldn't believe her eyes.

"Geez, where the hell is that guy getting all those mobile suits?!" she exclaimed. "Xemmey, you seriously can't get any identification on them?!"

"These mobile suits are not registering to be normal mobile suits on my energy readings. Rather, they appear to be made of cosmic particles...the same substance that your temporary body was made of while you and Tera were separate."

 _Fake mobile suits,_ Tara thought; _Is Atik Yomin that desperate to finish us off?_

"More Threshold signatures, Tara..." Xemmey warned.

"Cripes," Lifthrasir's pilot growled.

"Don't worry they appear to be too weak to open," the AI reassured her; "Whatever the enemy is using to summon these other suits is low on energy. Besides, our foe looks like it's going to retreat." Sure enough, the _Dominion_ suddenly began to withdraw as Gai finished off the last of the three Slaughter Daggers, while Koji took down the last Windam with a Photon Beam.

"Gai, let's head back!" Tara called out to the pilot of the Astray Blue Frame. "You can take care of Azrael another day!" The Combat Coordinator grimly acknowledged the suggestion and flew back towards the ruined colony, where the _Archangel_ was returning to the base for repairs.

"Everyone...Nicol and Mu are missing;" Kira then said. "I'm going to go look for them!"

"Don't do anything crazy, Kira," Koji warned.

"Yeah...we might not be able to bail your ass out," Ryoma added. With that, Kira flew down towards the colony while the others returned to the ships.

* * *

Yzak and Nicol stood face to face, their mobile suits standing still behind them. Yzak also held out a pistol, pointing it at his green-haired ex-comrade.

"You're the one who went off to become my enemy!" Yzak yelled.

"Um...I don't ever recall becoming your enemy," Nicol replied.

"Shut up! You're nothing but a traitor!" the pilot of the Duel yelled, clenching the gun a little tighter.

Suddenly, Nicol spotted the Freedom flying overhead, and remembered something.

"Betraying the PLANTs is that last thing I'd ever want to do!" the pilot of the Harmony replied, shaking his head in disbelief at such an accusation. "It's just that...I can't follow orders in a war whose sole purpose is to destroy every last Natural!"

This caused Yzak to relax his guard, unsure of how to react to hearing his dear friend say this.

* * *

Mu rushed after Rau, ducking into cover every time the masked man fired then unleashing a volley of his own. Both men were desperate to kill the other, but neither was capable of landing a hit, so the chase continued, making its way into the depths of Mendel itself.

"Tell me, Mu...do you recognize this part of the facility?" Rau taunted again as both hid behind cover. Rau fired a few shots as Mu peeked his head out.

"Why would I, idiot?!" Mu retorted.

"Oh, you don't?" Rau said with mock surprise. "What a shameful crime for you to be so ignorant!" The masked man fired a few bullets - this time, one did hit Mu, but only in his hip joint, and not even near a major blood vessel.

"Mu!" a voice he recognized called out.

"Kira!" Mu cried. He spotted the young pilot entering the room - to his surprise, he was holding a pistol as well - but it was clear the Coordinator wasn't comfortable holding it at all.

 _Kira...Yamato?_ Rau thought, recognizing the name, having heard it from Athrun. All this time he had been fighting against that boy, never knowing who he truly was. _He survived after all..._

The masked man grinned. Fate had brought him back here, and now he could inflict the greatest despair on Mu and the pilot of the Freedom Gundam.

"What thrill it for you to join us, Kira Yamato...pilot of the Freedom!" he called out with sinister excitement. Kira spotted Mu next to a large structure on the far wall, and quickly rushed to his side, and immediately saw his comrade's wound.

"Mu...your leg..."

"It's nothing," the ace replied; "Why did you come here?"

"We couldn't just leave without you," Kira replied. "What would we say to Captain Ramius?"

"Well, if you intend to use that thing," Mu said, glancing at the pistol in Kira's hands, "At least release the safety on it."

Kira awkwardly released the safety on his gun, so now it could actually fire the weapon if it came to that. Of course, Mu couldn't blame Kira for his mistake - the boy had never used a gun other than those on his mobile suits.

"Come," Rau then called out, his voice echoing throughout the chamber, to the place where everything began; After all, this is where you were born, right, Kira Yamato?"

The young Coordinator gasped.

"Kira, don't listen to a word he says!" Mu growled, trying to keep his comrade's mind on the situation. "He's just trying to confuse you...come on!"

With that, the two hurried onward against all common sense, following the sound of Rau's voice as it beckoned them to him...and towards a fateful revelation...

* * *

It was now the fifth day since DREAM departed from the Universal Century.

In those short few days, the entire Earth Federation had turned on itself - from the lowliest vagrant to the very high council itself. When two nations weren't at war with each other, they were engaged in internal strife. What was more, the existence of the Demon Busters only seemed to make things worse. They caused neighbor to turn against neighbor, and the very society they professed to be protecting began to break down. The lone bastions of sanity in this world gone mad were Photon Power Labs, Kurogane House and - ironically - Neo-Zeon.

But in spite of it all, Miki refused to give up her morning run. She tried her best to tune out the madness going on around her - but the sight she came upon this morning was directly in her path.

A large crowd of people with torches and a countless variety of weapons, improvised or otherwise, were gathered around what seemed to be a trio of teenage girls in a public park. The mob was howling wildly while the girls were screaming in agony as they were stabbed, cut, beaten and burnt.

Miki's conscience compelled her to confront the mob, even though her survival instincts were screaming for her to just take another route.

"Stop it!" she screamed, rushing into the crowd. "What are you doing?!"

"Killing demons," a man in the mob said. "Can't leave everything to the Demon Busters!"

"These are innocent children," Miki replied, "not demons!"

"Look at 'em," a woman said. "They're the very definition of demons!" When Miki looked down, she saw that the girls were already dead - and that they weren't fully human anymore.

Two of the girls were normal from the waist up, but one of them had a long snake's tail, and the other had a similar tail, but had four thick tentacles growing out of each side. The third one might have looked completely normal if covered in clothing, but her torso was covered by what appeared to be coral, with her breasts leaking some sort of acid. In death, their faces were still ones of tearful agony, their final moments spent pleading to be spared.

 _These girls,_ she thought; _They were Devilmen!_

"Hey, I'll bet this chick's a demon too," someone else in the mob said.

"I'm not a demon at all!" Miki shouted back. "Besides, these kids weren't demons...they were Devilmen!" The crowd, unfamiliar with this term, started chattering amongst themselves.

"Devilmen?" "What's a Devilman?" "Is this something new?" "She must be crazy!" "They were actually kinda cute from the waist up..." "Isn't she that track star?"

"Sure, they had the bodies of demons," Miki continued, seeing that the crowd had settled down somewhat; "But they still had their human hearts! You couldn't tell by how they pleaded for their lives? By their tears?!"

A few of the people in the mob looked down at the dead girls, and recognized those emotions in the expressions frozen on their faces.

"I have a friend who's just like them...a Devilman," Miki continued. "His name is Akira."

The crowd was silent. Her heart filled with hope of making these people see reason, Miki continued her story.

"Akira cries for other people all the time - he's been that way since we met. He would cry for me when I couldn't because I was so stubborn. He would never cry when he was sad for himself, but always would when others were sad or suffering. And even when he became a Devilman, he still continued to do that."

The mob continued to listen - Miki sensed that her words were reaching them.

"I think that if there were more people like Akira in this world, things wouldn't have gotten this bad," she said, starting to preach a little. "The One Year War, the Gryps Conflict, the wars with Neo-Zeon...I don't think they would have happened in that sort of world...and I'm sure everyone would be happier."

"Yeah, right," a guy jeered from the back of the crowd. "Get your head out of the clouds!"

"Shut up!" a different guy shouted.

"Maybe that IS just wishful thinking," Miki said. "But if there's someone who's capable of crying for other people and thinking about other people like Akira does...it wouldn't matter to me if they're human or demon. I'll accept them, and love them unconditionally."

More members of the crowd started to nod, though the majority still seemed to be wavering.

"Peace only comes when people can do that," Miki said; "Even if we're all powerless on our own...if we all try to do that, then the world would change instantly!" But before the crowd could fully process this, someone began clapping from the back of the mob. The person then approached her, the crowd of people opening up like the sea to let him through.

It was Cadney. While she didn't recognize him, Miki sensed that this man was up to no good.

"A splendid little sermon, my dear," Cadney said. "However, there is no such thing as a 'Devilman'. Humans who transform into demons become so completely, body, mind and soul."

Miki looked on in disbelief as the crowd's madness started to return.

"Unfortunately, this girl must have been seduced to believe otherwise," Cadney continued, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Even if she is a human, she's little more than the demons' servant."

"...A witch!" one of the mob cried. Miki took a step back, horrified at how easily these people were being swayed by Cadney's lies. However, she couldn't make herself rebuke him.

"I suspect her friend Akira has tainted her somehow," Cadney continued, "filled her with evil, wicked blood. How else could she say such blatant lies with such heartfelt sincerity?"

The mob's violent fervor was back, and worse than ever - and Miki realized that _she_ was the target of it.

"Who else but a witch could have swayed you to the side of the demons?!" Rainuma's right-hand man declared loudly. "If _I_ hadn't been here, who knows what would have happened?"

In response, the mob began to close in on her, spouting angry remarks as they drew nearer.

"Kill her!" "Kill the witch!" "Drain her wicked blood!" "That'll make her human again!" "Damned witch!" "How dare you try to trick us!" "Devil's whore!" "Go back to hell!"

"No," Miki muttered. "I'm not a witch...I'm not a witch…"

The mob began to chase after her, forcing the girl to run for her life along the paved path. Being she was a track star, Miki was able to gradually put a gap between herself and the mob - and as she ran, the girl desperately repeated the same words over and over:

"...I'm not a witch...I'm not a witch…I'm not a witch…I'm not a witch…"

She couldn't see Cadney step off to the side and hold up two fingers. With a swipe of those fingers, a barely visible blade similar to a Devil Cutter flew out and homed in on Miki. It slashed her right thigh, staggering her and slowing her down.

That was enough for one of the faster members of the mob to catch up to Miki. With a large knife, he cut a deep gouge in her back, just to the right of her spine. As the girl fell to the ground, she let out a scream of despairing agony.

Cadney simply smiled and walked away as the mob converged on her, and began to tear away at the helpless girl like a pack of wild animals.

 _Now, let the old world's ruin commence,_ he thought as he casually leaped off. _With the death of Miki Makimura, Akira Fudo will have no choice but to confront me...and when I defeat him, I shall become the king of the NEW world!_

* * *

Back inside Mendel, Rau quickly flipped through a discarded binder, trying to see if there was anything else he could dig up about the nature of the project being done in this lab, knowing full well that Kira and Mu were drawing ever closer. He needed something, anything to inflict despair upon them and give him the greatest satisfaction at putting an end to their worthless existences.

Soon, he found something. It was a data sheet, which had a picture a woman with reddish-brown hair on it, along with an image of a developing female fetus.

"Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu," Rau muttered, reading off the woman's name as it resonated in his mind; "So, even one of Nerv's greatest minds got involved in this mess. It's too bad her daughter isn't here to see this. Still, such is fate."

Suddenly, several gunshots rang out, and Rau heard the sounds of people running over the catwalk, but then they stopped, as if they had paused in the middle. The masked man picked up his gun and approached the door before firing a few shots.

"Tell me, Kira Yamato," Rau said, "Don't you recognize this place? These vats, and the dead, wrinkled monstrosities within?! Don't you have any memories of them?"

He waited as Mu and Kira finally burst into the room. Mu was clearly undaunted, but the pilot of the Freedom definitely looked flustered...he was starting to crack, to fall apart under the weight of the truth.

Suddenly, Rau saw another opening and fired. But this time he didn't shoot to kill - the bullet instead struck Mu's shoulder. Kira rushed out of hiding to ensure his friend's safety, then took aim at Creuset.

"Don't worry, you two," Rau said as he neatly placed everything back in the binder. "I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of luring you here just to kill you right away. I want you to learn the truth of this place first."

He then tossed the binder in their direction. The first item to plop out was a picture frame - which contained a copy of the very same picture of Kira's mother, holding the newborn Kira and Cagalli in her arms. Then, amongst all the data sheets, a picture of a young blond boy riding on the shoulders of his equally blond father. This, Mu recognized.

 _That's...my dad..._

"This ruined colony is a forbidden, sacred place," Rau began. "It is the remains of a dream held by fools who believed themselves to be gods."

Kira stood there, his hands trembling.

"Tell me something, Kira Yamato...did you know that your parents were not your biological parents?"

Rau calmly fired the last few rounds in his clip, causing the young Coordinator to dive for cover. Kira had suspected as much after seeing the picture, but he never fully came to terms with the idea.

"I didn't think so," he said smugly as he loaded a fresh clip. "If you knew, you wouldn't have turned out like you did. You would not have been so normal, so mentally stable. When I first heard your name from Athrun, it didn't immediately occur to me that you were that boy; I had assumed you and your sister had perished along with your biological father, Dr. Ulen Hibiki. You were, after all, Blue Cosmos' biggest target at the time."

At long last, Rau felt it was time to cut loose, to let the mask of his cool, calm self fall away, revealing the psychopath beneath. He had even been practicing.

"But you survived and grew up," the masked man said in a more dramatic manner, confusing Mu and Kira further; "You threw yourself into the war, and still you survived! Tell me, why do you think that is?"

"I-i-it's because of my friends!" Kira replied, trying very hard not to seem flustered. "The people in DREAM who helped me get this far!"

Rau fired a few more shots and let out a laugh as Kira dived for cover again. He knew that as long as he didn't let his guard completely down, the boy whose destiny was intertwined with his would not bring himself to fire.

"Oh, you do make me laugh, Kira Yamato," the masked ZAFT pilot said with great amusement. "But no, that's not the real answer...the answer lies within your true nature."

"What, then?!" Kira cried. "What am I?!"

"You are the dream of humanity," Rau answered. "The Ultimate Coordinator."

Kira gasped.

"It was Dr. Hibiki, your father, who perfected the artificial womb for such a purpose," Rau continued, relishing the look of horror on the Ultimate Coordinator's face. "However, there were numerous failures before he got it right, none of which survived. But you, his own son, out of the countless children, succeeded!"

Mu, sick of hearing Rau rant like this, popped up and fired several shots - but again, Rau was able to dodge the bullets by ducking behind a corner. But instead of confronting the masked man further, Mu realized that it was time to go.

"Kira, don't let him confuse you!" Mu yelled as he pulled Kira down. "You're seriously going to take that psychopath's nonsense at face value?"

It was then that the pilot of the Freedom saw the notes on Asuka's mother, and remembered the conversation they had before they left.

 _Asuka and the others have every right to know this truth..._

Kira picked up the paper, quickly folded it and stuffed it into one of the pockets of his pilot suit as he and Mu took off running.

Rau was about to give chase when he remembered something - he had to deliver the key to his stooge. The masked man found a spot where he could send a signal, and did so.

"This is Creuset; Go ahead and move in," the masked man said. "And notify my guest to prepare for her departure. It is of the utmost importance that she be ready to leave upon my return..."

* * *

"Three _Nazca_ -class are near us?!" Murrue exclaimed when she heard the news from the bridge. "Great...just when he think we have the Earth Alliance out of our hair, ZAFT shows up."

"We could really use those Carpenters right about now," Bright sighed. "I suppose we can't send someone to look for Kira and the others?"

"No, we cannot," Lacus said,. "We will need as much fighting strength as we can for the battles ahead. Even if we lose Kira, Mu and Nicol, we must continue to fight. We also don't know when or where the _Dominion_ will attack again."

"Nor will we know what we'll be up against," Zero added. "Our enemy has the ability to summon mobile suits out of nowhere, and it's not outside the realm of possibility could face something that rivals even a Super Robot or the Turn A in power."

"Then we'll just have to make a run for it," Bright said decisively. "Let's finish up whatever repairs we can and then get away as fast as possible."

"But we can't just leave Mu and the others here!" Murrue suddenly protested. "They..."

"You have something to say, Captain Ramius?" Zero asked, wondering what Murrue was thinking when she said that.

"...Never mind," Murrue replied, her heart aching at the thought of leaving Kira and Mu behind, even though they had no choice at this point…

* * *

Every one of the seconds after Miki hit the ground and the insane mob descended upon her felt like an eternity to her. Like the Devilmen girls whose murders she preached against, she was assailed by a rain of blows, stabs, and cuts...and the pain from each was compounded by her knowledge that she had failed to make the mob understand.

But in reality, only twenty seconds passed before dozens of icicles burst from the ground, impaling every member of the mob. After a few moments, Miki felt something cold approach her, so cold that even the warm blood streaming out of her seemed to solidify on contact with the air.

"So, you're still alive, Miki Makimura," a new voice said. It wasn't anyone she knew.

She weakly looked up and saw two demons looking over her - Dorango and Faim.

"Who...are…you?" she murmured.

"I am Dorango," the ice demon said, "And this is my little sister Faim...both of the Demon Tribe." Faim grinned, exposing one of her small fangs.

 _Demons...why would demons save me,_ Miki wondered.

"Right now, your life is slipping away rapidly," Dorango said grimly, "So I shall be brief...Faim wishes to fuse with you so that she can be with Amon, the demon now under the control of Akira Fudo."

"You've got two options right nya-ow, lady," Faim mewed, "You can accept my offer and go on living as a Devilman...or you can refuse and die as a human."

 _This demon...she's giving her body up willingly,_ she thought. _And Akira...he gave up his humanity to protect mankind...I...I..._

Miki, mustering all of her rapidly declining strength, managed to nod her head and reach out for Faim's hand. The flaming catgirl smiled and took hold of it. It was warm, but didn't burn Miki. Then Faim closed her eyes while Miki struggled to keep hers open. She saw her life flash before her eyes - her childhood, her first meeting with Fudo, the Sabbath, her meeting with Janus, and finally with the events of less than a few minutes ago.

When she lost the strength to keep them open, Miki closed her eyes as death seemed to claim her, as her breathing stilled and her heart slowly came to a stop...

And then started again, with more vigor than before. Her wounds began to close rapidly and her broken bones began to knit as new energy filled her to overflowing and her body temperature began to rise astronomically. Her senses seemed to suddenly heighten, and were almost overloaded with new information.

Finally, everything calmed down, and Miki finally managed to sit up.

"I'm...alive?" she murmured. Absentmindedly, she laid one of her hands on the grass…causing the patch she touched to instantly catch fire. Yelping with fright, Miki leaped up and onto all fours. Dorango quickly spewed some ice to put the flames out before they could spread.

"Calm down, Miki," Dorango said. "You still need to get used to your new body."

"New...body?" Miki said. She walked over to the shore and looked down at her reflection. She now looked like a mix of herself and Faim. She again yelped with surprise, and sprang up onto two legs.

"Moments ago," Dorango said, "your life as a human came to an end - but like the phoenix from the ashes, you were reborn as a Devilman thanks to my little sister, whose soul is now a part of yours."

"A Devilman…" the new Devilman muttered. "I'm a Devilman...just like Akira." But then she realized that she couldn't return to her family looking like this! She was sure Akira and Miko would accept her new shape, but would her family?

"Since your control over your new body is entirely your own," Dorango said as if he knew what Miki was thinking, "you should be able to change back to your human form. All you need to do is focus on what you originally looked like."

Miki nodded, closed her eyes and concentrated. It wasn't long before she felt her demonic body sink back into her. When she opened her eyes and looked back at her reflection, the features of the flaming catgirl were gone, and she looked like her old self. The only clues to her change were slightly lengthened canines and that her green irises seemed to shine brighter, as if they were emeralds being held in front of open flames.

"I'm gonna go back to see Akira right nya-ow!" she squealed before clapping her hands over her mouth. Dorango chuckled and began to change shape himself. After a few seconds, he had changed into a very effeminate and handsome young man with dark skin, spiked white hair, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers.

"We'll have to work on hiding that tic of yours," the ice demon chuckled.

* * *

"By the way, Mu la Flaga, " Rau declared as he walked down the stairs into the darkened chamber, his weapon ready to fire at a moment's notice; "Since you've been my nemesis for so long, I'll tell you _my_ secret!"

"Damn him..." Mu growled under his breath as Rau began his revelation...

"You see, I was not born naturally either," the masked pilot began. "I was genetically modified in the embryonic stage as well. My existence was the result of the dreams of foolish men who wanted man to go beyond George Glenn, the first Coordinator!"

Rau flicked a switch, turning on one of the video screens, shedding some light into the room.

"That man had no idea whatsoever that he would be responsible for so much chaos, a chaos that would engulf the world in all-consuming darkness! First, people wanted to have their children custom-made...they wanted the child of their dreams!"

Rau flipped a second switch, brightening the room even more as another screen turned on. He spotted Kira's shadow sticking out against the wall, and started to approach slowly, knowing that Mu was probably close by.

"But it was a dream that people bought at a steep price, so it's only natural that people would desire for it to come true! No one wants their personal dreams destroyed, am I right?"

Kira briefly considered risking it to shoot Rau, but he had to duck down again as a bullet missed his hand by millimeters.

"That was what drove them forward!" Rau continued, his voice getting louder and more maniacal; "The demands that people labeled it their fondest wishes and demanded that they come true!

 _Damn it...will this guy ever shut up?_ Mu thought.

"And what have they gained from all of it? What lies beyond the dream? What awaits us at the end of progress?!"

Rau grinned widely.

"... **OBLIVION.** "

 _No...that's not...that's not..._

"It's a cycle that repeats throughout our history," Rau ranted; "People become curious about something, and become eager to obtain it...and then by the time they finally get it, they forget why they wanted it in the first place!"

"SHUT UP!" Mu cried, firing at Rau, but still missing. The masked man fired back, blowing out the screens he had turned on, and destroying glass jars, cupboards and other delicate scientific instruments. Mu rushed to another corner while his nemesis turned to focus on him; Kira was too paralyzed by despair to do much anyway.

"They become envious, then they hate each other, and then they kill each other!" Rau retorted. "It's a cycle that's hard-wired into our very genetic code! So...why deny ourselves? Let's all kill each other until we're all satisfied! It's what we all really want!"

"What gives you the right to make that judgment?!" the Strike Gundam's pilot yelled as he fired the last few shots in his clip.

"It was the will of the great god!" Rau declared with a crazed cackle as one of the bullets whizzed by him, just above his ear, clipping off some of his blond locks. "I am the only one in the universe who possesses that right! I alone have been graced with the ultimate understanding of human nature! I alone have the right to pass judgment on the human race!"

 _The great god...could he mean Atik Yomin?_ Mu thought as he reloaded.

"You see, Mu...your father, Al Da Flaga, was an arrogant fool," Rau continued, approaching Mu's position. "When the Flaga family was disowned by the Britannian royal family because of his wife's inferior status, Al sought to redeem himself in his own mind by obtaining immortality. As a result, I was born...yes, my dear nemesis, I am a defective clone of your foolish father."

That his father had created such a monster, and that the monster he was fighting was, in essence, his father...both declarations chilled Mu's very soul…

* * *

"Captain, three _Nazca_ -class ships are headed this way!" one of the _Dominion_ 's operators called out as Muruta Azrael continued to shake, rub and fondle the crystal cube he had used to summon those mobile suits.

"Maintain our position and see what they do," Natarle commanded. "We can't afford to make the first move." She then turned to Azrael. "Sir, how did you summon those mobile suits? None of those suits matched any of our records, and had performance beyond anything in our arsenal!"

"They still weren't very dependable, I'll say that much," Azrael quipped with a frown. "Perhaps when I figure out how to really make this thing work, I'll do better. As for what this is, I'm afraid you don't have sufficient clearance for that knowledge. But still, you are right to do so. We've lost most of our mobile suits, save for our three X-Numbers. And in the business world, you usually don't want to act first if you can't afford to take the loss."

Natarle sighed and turned back toward the front of the ship, watching as the _Nazca_ -class drew ever nearer, and began to wonder if she was truly on the right side of this conflict…

* * *

"The pilot of the Freedom is the person who piloted the Strike on that day," Nicol continued; "And he's a Coordinator as well. On top of all that, he and Athrun were friends since they were little."

Yzak couldn't believe it. All this time, he had been fighting Athrun's old friend.

"But me? I'm not quite as devoted or resigned to the cause as they are," the green-haired Coordinator continued; "But in traveling with him and the rest of DREAM, I watched a lot of things; I saw the events in Alaska and at Orb...after seeing what happened there, I truly realized that Lacus Clyne was right - we can't go on fighting like this. I could never rejoin ZAFT now and just do as I'm told!"

"Nicol!" Yzak cried as he pointed the gun at Nicol again...

* * *

"Y-you'd think I'd believe that bull?!" Mu retorted as he ducked to avoid Rau's gunfire.

"I don't want to believe it either, my friend," Rau said as he drew closer. "But that's the reality of things. But another reality is that the final door will open, and I shall be the one to open it, bringing this world of infinite ambition to an end! This shall give the conceited fools who flounder about in it their deepest, most heartfelt wish!"

Kira snapped out of his brief funk when he heard those words. He finally understood it: Rau was a monster of the worst kind, more than any other enemy he had met so far.

"No, I won't allow it!" he cried, bounding out of cover and firing several shots. Rau, however, was the quicker draw. Rau's shot and Kira's first shot grazed their target's arm; but the second hit the masked man near his eye, grazing his forehead and blowing his mask clean off. It was then, and only then, that Mu got a good look at the face of his archenemy.

Rau's face looked exactly like his father's, right down to the sapphire-blue eyes, which looked almost sad for a moment.

"Heh...what do you think you can do about it?" the clone of Al Da Flaga chuckled, his blue eyes and voice seething with equal malice. "There's nothing you can do! There's nothing ANYONE can do! The spiral of hatred will continue to spread across the Earth Sphere, consuming everything in darkness!"

Leaving his mask, Rau took off running. Mu tried to shoot him while his back was turned, but his wound suddenly throbbed in pain, causing him to collapse.

"Mu!" Kira exclaimed as he picked up his comrade and started to help him walk out. But as they walked by Rau's fallen mask, Mu suddenly nudged Kira.

"Get that for me, would ya?" he said.

"Um...okay," Kira said in a confused manner, gently bending down and picking up the white mask.

"Thanks," Mu said with a smirk. "I just...wanted a little memento of this encounter. After all, I finally saw what was beneath the mask of that...grk!"

"Take it easy, Mu," Kira said, helping Mu stand again. "Save your strength."

* * *

Nicol, seeing that he couldn't convince Yzak, turned around and walked back towards the Harmony as the scarred Coordinator struggled with himself over whether or not to pull the trigger. Both young men stumbled as the colony began to shake.

Just then, a voice sounded from his communicator. It was Rau's.

"Yzak, do you hear me?" he said. "We're leaving."

Nicol sensed that his friend was going to depart.

"Yzak, I still think of you as my friend and comrade-at-arms," Nicol said, turning back to his old friend. "But if you insist on being my enemy, then feel free to shoot me."

"Nicol! You're being deceived!" Yzak cried.

"I dunno," Nicol sighed as he stepped on the cable he used to get up to his cockpit. "I wonder who's really being deceived..."

* * *

"Nicol! Kira! Commander! Answer me!" Mirallia cried, desperately trying to get a hold of any of the trio.

"This is Harmon...I can...ear you, just...real well!" Nicol's voice came over the communicator, some of the words cut off by static. "There, can you hear me now?"

"Yes," Mirallia replied. "Please, hurry back! If you don't, the others are going to leave without you!"

"Everyone, please wait and let us board!" Kira's voice then called out. "I've got Mu with me...but he's injured!"

 _Please hang on, Mu,_ Murrue thought, dreading what Mu's condition was. _I...I…_

* * *

Miki didn't return to Kurogane House like she had initially planned. Instead, she wanted to have Fudo and Miko be the first to learn her new secret - and they were providing assistance with the construction of the Mazinger Army - their usual task when they weren't out looking for Devilmen to recruit for the Devilman Army.

"Welcome back, Miki," Fudo said as he landed. "How was your run?" She was soon joined by Dorango, who was still in his human disguise.

"Fine...other than the usual sights," she replied. Miko shook her head in disgust, but Fudo looked Miki up and down.

 _Something's different about Miki now,_ he thought. _She's definitely hiding something...and hopefully she let me know once she's ready._

"Who's this guy?" Miko asked. "Did you make a new friend?"

"Mm-hm!" Miki replied, smiling while trying to hide her fangs. "He's a Devilman, and his…"

"Koichi Yomoda, nice to meet ya," Dorango said, using the name of the human he had possessed. "You must be Akira Fudo and Miko Kuroda. Miki told me all about you. You're doing a great service for us Devilmen." He shook their hands, but they couldn't hold on for more than a moment - his grip was painfully cold.

"Sorry, guess I'm just too chill now," the disguised demon said with a laugh.

 _This guy...he doesn't seem like a Devilman,_ Fudo thought as he rubbed his hand. _He's acting way too cool and confident - the Devilmen we've recruited were all shaken and scared when we first brought them in._

"Listen," Miki said, "Can we go somewhere private, just the four of us?" Fudo and Miko looked at each other, then nodded and shifted back to their human forms. After grabbing some clothes, the four left the room, and soon found an empty workshop. After closing the door behind them, Fudo looked sternly at Miki.

"Okay, spill it," he said. "What happened?" Miki looked at Dorango.

"Show them, Miki," he replied. Miki grinned, revealing her canines.

"You miiiight want to step back," the girl said. Fudo and Miko did so, wondering what they were about to witness. Miki took a deep breath, causing tiny flames to materialize around her.

" **TA-DAAAAAA!"**

Miki's body erupted flames out of every pore as her new demonic body burst forth again. The suddenness and speed of the transformation utterly floored Miko.

"Miki," Fudo gasped, "you…how..."

Then he remembered - the fiery catgirl demon he had encountered in the Himalayas...Miki now had some of the same attributes. He glared at 'Koichi' as he realized just who he truly was. The disguised demon chuckled, realizing that he had been found out.

"Your friend is unique even among Devilmen," Dorango said as he assumed his true form, though he intentionally kept himself small enough to fit in the room. "She may very well be the very first instance of a human/demon fusion where _both_ parties were willing..."

* * *

Flay was surprisingly ambivalent about leaving Rau, more than she ever expected to be after spending months in the company of her captor. Not only had he treated her with kindness and respect, but Rau had shown her what it was like on the other side of the Earth/PLANT conflict, and it had opened her eyes.

Coordinators in general were not monstrous at all - they had homes, families, and dreams just like Kira did. Oddly, Rau spoke little of these things in relation to himself. Indeed, she had never seen his face beneath the mask.

At least not until Rau burst in, suffering what she recognized as one of his attacks. She got a fleeting glimpse of his blue eyes as she watched in horrified pity while her host groped through his desk drawer for his pills. Once he found them, he desperately poured out and swallowed seven of them. He then reached into the drawer and pulled out one of at least four other masks just like the one he had lost before clipping it on, his hands trembling as the pills went to work.

Finally, he calmed down and pressed a button on his desk, holding it down, and spoke with a member of his ship's crew about whether her pod was ready.

After a brief exchange, Rau released the button, smirked and turned to Flay, making her tremble. As much as he treated her kindly and respectfully, Flay never could look at Rau in the eye without feeling uneasy. He opened his drawer for a third time, took out the disk containing the N-Jammer Canceler plans and handed it to her.

"My dear, I require your assistance one more time," he said in his smooth, gentle tone. "This disk contains what I am wagering will be the key to the final door. Once it reaches the Earth Alliance's hands, the war will end. Now...hurry!"

Those words ran through her mind again as she watched the stars go by as she floated through space towards the _Dominion._ She soon saw the ship come into view...and then she noticed its cannons seemed to be aiming directly at her.

"Wait!" Flay cried, opening a special rescue channel. "Don't shoot! I'm Flay Allster! Please, I beg you, don't shoot! I...I have a key with me that can end the war!"

* * *

"Allster..." Azrael said thoughtfully when he heard Flay's desperate cries. "Allster...isn't she..."

"Yes. She's the daughter of the late Vice Foreign Minister, George Allster. She was on the _Archangel_ at about the same time I was; but last I saw her was in Alaska. This could easily be a trap."

"She also mentioned that she has a key to end the war," the leader of Blue Cosmos replied, having a hunch as to what the key was. "That's a statement one doesn't make lightly. Doesn't it make you curious?"

Natarle wasn't sure what to make of this - Azrael seemed too pleased to know Flay was alive...or was it that he only cared about this 'key'?

"Well, I certainly am," Azrael said. "Have a squad bring it aboard."

"Captain, the _Nazca_ -class vessels are withdrawing!" one of the operators called out. "It looks like they weren't lying for once."

"This is Captain Badguriel of the Earth Alliance assault ship _Dominion_ ," Natarle said, identifying herself and the ship to Flay. "I've just received orders to pick your pod and bring it on board. A retrieval squad will be receiving you as soon as it can."

"Natarle? Oh god, Natarle! It's you!" Flay cried ecstatically, overjoyed to hear a familiar voice. "Thank you, thank you, oh god, thank you!"

"Just make sure you bring me that key, Miss Allster," Azrael chimed in. "I've been expecting it for quite some time now..."

* * *

 _I had every intention of having Miki come back to life, though I was toying with whether or not to do it after her canon death or not. Obviously, this was what I decided on! Anyway, time for the preview of the next chapter..._

 _-With their forces united, DREAM descends to Mars to confront the Jovians who have sided with Haruki Kusakabe...the Martian Successors! While Ruri, Alouette, Yukiya, Kira and Nicol have completed a weapon that promises to end the battle without firing a single shot, it seems that the Jovian madman has more than one trick up his sleeve! Can DREAM put an end to the Successors and show Kusakabe the true meaning of justice?! Find out in the epic conclusion to_ Martian Successor Nadesico _in_ _ **Chapter 71: Fated Battle on Martian Tundra! Secrets of the Protoculture! (Part 1)**_


	110. Chapter 70

_First, if you're wondering why I've been calling Hokuten "Hokushin", it's because I was wrong before. I went back and corrected it, and from now on, it'll be the proper name._

 _Second, to answer an anonymous review:_

 _-I'll have to go back and see what I used first for Gabil's name, then correct it. Looking back, there might have been some other naming inconsistencies, too. As for the issue with the mention about Tara and Janus' relationship, I'll fix that too before I post the next chapter._

 _Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, it's finally time...time to give Haruki Kusakabe what's coming to him! How badly will he suffer? And what of the Protodevlin? What's their connection to Deathless Amon? Find out today!_

* * *

 **Chapter 70 – Fated Battle on Martian Tundra! Secrets of the Protoculture! (Part 1)**

In the deepest level of the Martian ruins, a young girl with blond hair in short pigtails paced about, looking rather worried. The last thing she remembered was being given a golden plate on a length of cord before being guided into a strange white light. That was only a few hours ago, and now she was near a strange cube etched with writing that she was able to understand - after all, the ones who sent her here used that same language. The cube was on a pedestal at the very center of the chamber.

"Give it to the 'sign of peace'," she muttered to herself, looking up to the great hole above her. "I dunno what that means...I just hope that sign gets here soon...and maybe it'll know where Mister Akito is..."

* * *

The nine ships decided to meet on the surface of one of Mars' twin moons rather than around the planet itself, in order to avoid attracting the enemy's attention before the attack.

"Since the Martian Successors are still preparing for a full-scale invasion of Earth, they probably have all their red-shirts still hanging around, so we'll be facing the bulk of their forces," Jiro explained to the commanders, drawing upon his memory of the battle that he had survived in the alternate timeline. "But since we still have OUR dear Captain Misumaru, they won't have any Class-A jumpers!" The Aestivalis pilot held his head high at the brilliance of the plan he had concocted.

"But they have Threshold tech, remember?" Bright said; "They may not even need to use boson jumping to get around." Jiro's proud expression disappeared as his ego seemed to deflate.

"Oh, well...that puts a damper on anything I could contribute," Jiro sighed.

"So then it's the usual plan," Yurika said. "We just power on through like we always do!"

"Not this time, Captain," Ruri chimed; "Amalfi, Yamato, Alouette, Naruse and I have worked on a little secret weapon that should knock them out easy. We may not have to expend any energy actually fighting them, and we can save our resources for the Protodevlin."

"What kind of secret weapon?" Zero asked. "I never thought Kira would be the type to create such a thing."

"It's not a weapon of typical warfare, but of cyber-warfare," Nicol said. "To make a long story short, it is a weaponized computer virus, called StuxEd, which is specially programmed to take out the entire Martian Successor force without us having to fire a single shot. It will hack into, hijack and disable anything and every one of their systems."

"A computer virus?" Zero added, remembering that he had used such a tactic as well. "A fine idea. But how could you know what sort of defenses they have?"

"It doesn't matter," the _Nadesico_ 's engineer said. "This is the sort of program that acts with a sledgehammer rather than as a surgical knife - fitting for our group, I think..."

* * *

To think that he'd come this far, just by following his big brother. It was still unbelievable to Rolo that he could ever leave Earth, let alone come all the way to Mars. What was more, he had gained so many comrades who were willing to overlook his bloodstained past enough to accept them into the fold.

His acceptance was helped along by Nunnally's enthusiastic support; the way she always spoke up for him, the way she always tried to cheer him up, and the way she would always hear him out...they all were things he had never truly experienced prior to meeting Nunnally.

More than ever, Rolo understood why his big brother was so fanatical about making his sister happy. Indeed, the boy ex-assassin couldn't help but wonder if there were other ways he could make Nunnally happy, especially now that Shinji was gone.

On the _Nadesico_ , he plopped himself in a seat beside one of the few people besides Nunnally and Lelouch that he found himself able to connect to, while the other was working on lunch. The third was lazily scribbling on a sketchpad.

"My body is blazing with passion!" Jiro declared before he felt his stomach growl as his pal placed the plate of mouthwatering food before him. "No...wait...that's just hunger."

"Hello, Gai; hey, Akito...give me the usual." Rolo said. The only reason he had bonded with Gai was because he was Akito's friend, and they both liked _Gekiganger_.

"Ah, how goes it, Rolo?" Jiro said. "Ready for the big rumble against the Martian Successors today?"

"I guess," Rolo said. "Listen...can I trust you two to keep something a secret?"

"I don't know if you can trust Gai," Akito laughed as he watched his pal devour his food at breakneck speed. "But I'll hear you out."

Rolo looked back, and saw several other DREAMers sitting at the various tables, chatting it up. He leaned over and beckoned Akito closer. Tara's ears perked and she listened in.

"Akito...I...um...I like Nunnally. A lot."

"She's your sister, right?" Akito said with a reassuring smile. "There's nothing wrong with showing affection toward your sibling..."

"Um...it's not like that..." the ex-assassin said, blushing deeply. Akito looked dismayed at what Rolo seemed to be implying.

"Please tell you're not actually related to her," the Aestivalis pilot whispered.

"N-not by blood anyway," Rolo replied. Akito sighed with relief. But Tara began to imagine Rolo and Nunnally together, doing all sorts of cute things young couples would do.

"Omigawd, that's so cute!" Tara blurted out loudly. "C'mon, Rolo! Tell her! Tell her how you really feel! You and Nunnally are perfect for each other! It's like..."

Rolo blushed with deep embarrassment and mortification as Tara continued to shout out the praises of Rolo's affection for his adopted sister. In desperation, he activated his Geass, then bolted out of the cafeteria.

Once he had gotten out of range, Tara suddenly ceased her squealing once she realized he was gone, and then further realized that she had essentially blurted out his darkest secret to everyone present, especially when she saw Akito looking absolutely dumbfounded at her behavior…

* * *

"My friends! It is our job to bring peace and order to the universe," Kusakabe declared to the armies of the Martian Successors gathered across the base, "and to build a prosperous future for all of humanity through the power of boson jumping!"

If there was one thing Haruki Kusakabe was extremely good at, it was making a rousing speech - though the same could be said of other madmen in these conflicts.

"However, there is one major obstacle to our goal - the meddlesome Earth Alliance government and their lackeys, the paramilitary force known as DREAM! They came to us under the pretext of peace, only to have our people slaughtered by abominations never known to our kind before, and even used one of our men as their pawns! They are nothing but deceivers and villains! We must never forget that there is only ONE TRUE RIGHTEOUS PATH!"

The crowd let out a great cheer...save for Genichiro. Instead, he silently wondered why he was following along with the admiral now...after all, he had spared his best friend's life.

 _I wonder...maybe it should have been me who died that day_ , the Jovian officer said to himself, _instead of all those people._

Hokushin glanced at him.

 _That man betrayed us in my original timeline,_ the man thought. _I shall exterminate him and get my revenge when the right opportunity presents itself..._

* * *

As preparations for the battle ahead were underway, Mylene was having a short jam session with Mic Sounders XIII. Normally she would practice and jam with Basara, but with him captured, Mic was the best substitute she could find. Listening in were Gamlin, Mamoru and Guy.

"That was great!" Guy said as he and his little bro applauded. "You could embark on a solo career if Fire Bomber ever broke up!" Gamlin nodded in agreement, making Mylene blush a little bit.

"Don't even think about it, big bro Guy!" Mamoru said indignantly. "Fire Bomber would never break up!" Just then, a blonde woman in a lab coat poked her head into the room - and it wasn't Ritsuko Akagi.

"Excuse me…Mylene Jenius?" the woman asked.

"Uwah?! Dr. Fressange?!" Guy, Gamlin, Mylene and Mamoru exclaimed in unison. Mic just waved hello.

"Where have you been?" the VF pilot exclaimed; "We haven't seen you since our trip to Jupiter for the peace talks!"

"Oh, I was waiting on the sidelines for someone to need my help," Inez said, "but you guys have done pretty well without me providing exposition. However, I just remembered something regarding you, Mylene."

"What is it?" the bass guitar player asked.

"The ruins on Mars where we found HyoRyu and EnRyu," Inez said. "It's very important that you personally reach their heart. There's someone important waiting for you with a message from the ones who made the ruins."

"I see," the half-Zentradi said. "I'll do that, then!"

"Wait, Dr. Fressange," Guy exclaimed, "how would you know that?!" Inez smirked knowingly.

"I'll explain everything once we beat the Martian Successors and Protodevlin," she said. "Until then, you'll just have to be patient..."

* * *

Inside the _Ikaruga_ 's hangar, Leila entered to see how to see why she had been called here. To her surprise, she saw a number of Alexander Drones waiting silently on the floor while several members of the Black Knights' and W-0's support crews and the Junk Guild were checking on them.

"These units..." Leila gasped as she approached them.

"Yep!" Chloe said. "Thanks to Morgenroete, GGG and the Junk Guild, we were able to whip up some more Alexander Drones and attach Air Glide Systems to them!"

"But over there's the biggest surprise," Lowe said, pointing to another unit that was standing upright. It was an Alexander Valiant, but was white with blue accents and slightly different eyes. It also had armor on it similar to the Alexander Liberte's, though it had a halo over its head rather than a pair of horns. As for weapons, it had the knives and linear assault rifle, but little else.

"An Alexander Valiant?" she exclaimed.

"We migrated the drone control system from your old Type-02 to this new one and applied Schrotter Steel armor to it," Rakshata added. "We're calling this one the Alexander Espere!"

"Hope…" Leila muttered, then smiled. She looked back up as Anna approached her, blushing deeply and tearing up a bit.

"Anna," W-0's commander said. Suddenly, Anna ran forward and threw her arms around Leila.

"I hated it!" she cried. "I knew that you'd want to fight on the front lines with Hyuga and the others, but I hated it! I wanted you to stay with me where it's safe!"

Anna then let go and dried her tears.

"But I knew you wouldn't accept that," she said. "So I had everyone pitch in to make you this unit. I hope it keeps you safe." Leila smiled, and hugged Anna in return.

"Thank you, my dearest friend," she replied. "I'm sure it will."

"It should," Rakshata muttered. "This girl had me set up a Blaze Luminous AND an Air Glide System on it...I never knew a girl like her could be such a slave driver..."

* * *

"New weapons?" Ryoko said with interest as she, Asuka, and Izumi watched the _Nadesico_ 's mechanic crew outfit the five Aestivalis with new, halberd-like weapons.

"Yup. It took a long ass time, but I've developed a weapon that can pierce a Distortion Field instantly, and probably any other kind of barrier that works under the same principle!" Uribatake explained. "I call it...the Field Lancer!"

"Geez, all you did was take a progressive knife and tie to a huge stick," Asuka said, rolling her eyes. "Some inventor you are."

"Well excuuuuuuse me, princess!" the mechanic yelled. "While I sometimes have stand on the shoulders of giants to do my work, you have no right to call my blood, sweat and tears a rip-off!"

"Hey, it was MY mother that developed the principles behind the progressive knife," Asuka yelled back. "I'm not going to let a dirty old man like you just rip off my mother's hard work!"

"Why you little..." Uribatake growled. As the two continued to argue, Ryoko suddenly heard the sound of someone munching on popcorn. She turned and saw Izumi pop a piece into her mouth as she watched intently.

"Um...where did you get that?" Ryoko asked.

"Mmmm...kettle corn," Izumi replied, presenting the bowl to her. "Want some? I think this is going to get good."

Sure enough, Asuka and Uribatake started brawling, kicking up a cloud of dust as they comically wrestled, tussled and punched, yelling and cursing as they fought. Meanwhile, Ryoko was too baffled by Izumi's behavior to make any moves to stop the fight.

"Heh-heh...nice!" Izumi said. "This is more fun than a barrel of funnels!"

"Um...don't you mean a barrel of monkeys?" Ryoko asked.

"Come on...you can't spell 'funnels' without 'fun'!" the other Aestivalis pilot said with an impish chuckle.

 _God...she must be desperate,_ Ryoko thought. Not wanting to deal with any more craziness, she walked away, leaving the two combatants to duke it out with Izumi munching away…

* * *

In the depths of the _Arc Gurren_ , the head of Lordgenome slept, quietly processing the data he and Zengar had gathered. Suddenly, he woke up and noticed that someone had simply appeared inside the room: Kaworu.

"Hello there," the boy-Angel said. "It seems you've gotten much smaller since I last saw you."

"...Tabris," the biocomputer said, pausing that process to speak with the boy-Angel. "What is one born from Adam doing fighting alongside those born of Lilith?"

"I am the Angel of Free Will," Kaworu answered with a smile. "I chose to help the Lilim overcome their fate, and to help bring the one SHE treasures most to his senses. Why do you help those who oppose the Anti-Spiral?"

"Because unlike you," Lordgenome replied; "I am not in this state of my own free will. Of course, I bear no resentment to those who brought me back."

"Perhaps you've finally escaped your thousand-year doldrums, Spiral King?" the boy asked.

"Perhaps," the disembodied head replied with a smirk. "This has been a very interesting experience overall. But tell me...is the pilot of the Lifthrasir..."

"Yes, and she is already somewhat aware of her nature," the Angel-boy added. "However, she does not know everything. I assume the same goes for the pilot of Granlif?"

"I have told him everything," Lordgenome replied. "He was quite accepting of being displaced in time, and of possessing a fragment of Metatron's soul."

"Good. Perhaps the day when Lilim can choose a future other than annihilation will dawn after all. Hopefully Tara Zifell never learns about the tragedy of her own existence."

* * *

Haruki Kusakabe and a large crew of Martian Successor soldiers were manning a gigantic floating battle fortress - manufactured from the same technology as the _Nadesico_ , but with a Jovian touch. It was mostly blue, dotted with many windows, and shaped vaguely like a mushroom. Several pylons stuck out at an angle from the central shaft, which was thicker on the bottom than the top, and a bunch of structures shaped like pliers sat on the top. It also had four short 'feet' at the base which it could stand on if needed.

"Sir, we're detecting nine Earthling vessels descending from the atmosphere several clicks southeast!" one of Kusakabe's subordinates called out. "One of them is confirmed to be Nergal's warship, _Nadesico!_ It must be DREAM!"

"They were foolish to attack while our battle power was still concentrated here," Kusakabe laughed. "We'll lay waste to them here and now!"

Descending from the atmosphere came DREAM's small fleet of ships, with the _Battle 7_ and _Nadesico_ leading the charge. They stopped just short of the ruins as they spotted the Jovian battle-fortress hovering in front of them. Surrounding the fortress was a huge fleet of Jovian machines, including manned Gekiganger-types, as well as unmanned Battas and Katonbos.

"Sir, we're being hailed by the _Nadesico_!" another subordinate called out.

"I suppose they still think we can be swayed by honeyed words," the Martian Successors' leader replied. "But I'll humor them. Let them in."

"Hello, everyone!" Yurika chirped as her image appeared onscreen inside the battle fortress. "I'm Yurika Misumaru, captain of the United Federation of Nations flagship _Nadesico_! Jovian Vice Admiral Kusakabe, if you'd be so kind as to come with us, we can..."

"Ha!" Kusakabe replied defiantly. "I shall not surrender to an evil Earthling!"

"Then will you listen to me, Vice-Admiral?" another voice said over their sound-only communicator.

"What?! You?!" the Jovian exclaimed as Tsukumo's Daitetsujin came to the front lines.

"Vice Admiral, what kind of justice involves destroying those who seek peace, and abandoning your people?" Tsukumo said. "I say there is no justice in that! But I understand now...the justice that DREAM embodies is the same kind that _Gekiganger_ teaches us! They went out of their way to fight against the monsters who destroyed our people's homes, and then granted them the chance to start again!"

"Naive fool!" the Jovian vice admiral bellowed. "Justice is worthless if it cannot achieve one's ends! Justice that cannot ensure everlasting order is pointless! Therefore, in this case, the ends DO justify the means!"

"Haruki Kusakabe," Zero suddenly chimed in. "I heard you say 'the ends justify the means', didn't I?"

"What's your point, Earthling?" the leader of the Martian Successors replied coldly.

"Those who believe that do not subscribe to any form of justice at all!" Zero declared indignantly; "They are villains who only twist and distort the truth for their own selfish purposes! Your whole endeavor has been nothing but a mad grab for power!" Lelouch, of course, was completely aware of the irony - he had been willing to stoop to awful methods...the only difference was that he did not deny that they were unethical.

"SILENCE!" the Jovian roared. "We will not be denied!"

"Okay, then. You asked for it," Yurika said with a smile. "Ruri, would you be so kind as to introduce Vice Admiral Kusakabe to our dear friend Ed?"

Ruri smirked as she and Omoikane unleashed DREAM's secret weapon. Suddenly, something appeared on the Martian Successor's communication screen: the same yellow-skinned cartoon boy from before. With that, Yurika disappeared off their screen.

 _"Hello, my name is Ed!"_

"Sir, something's hijacking our systems!" one of the Jovian operators called out as Kusakabe watched with a look of pure bewilderment on his face as Ed began to wreak havoc.

 _"Buttered toast!"_

"Sir, the units...we're losing control of them!" another operator cried. "All of ours systems are under attack by some sort of virus! Our security measures are being devastated!"

 _"Gravy!"_

"Do something, you nimrods!" Kusakabe roared. "Cut the power!"

 _"One plus one equals one on a bun!"_

"We can't! The code to the manual override switch has been changed!" the operator cried out in dismay. "We can't open the door to the generator room!"

 _"CHUNKY PUFFS!"_

"Damn you, Earthlings! How did you pull this off?!" Kusakabe snarled.

"It was quite simple," Ruri said. "We knew you couldn't resist one last chance to mouth off at us 'evil Earthlings'. By allowing us to send data in the form of sound and images, you exposed your systems to us. A toehold is all Ed needs to wreak havoc."

The Jovian leader didn't know what to do. He watched as all of his troops began to fall out of the sky, many of the unmanned units exploding on impact. The pilots of the manned units, however, were still airborne.

Including Hokushin's.

"Sir, have you forgotten Gabriel's gift?" the summoned Martian Successor said over the battle fortress' comm systems. "That key can unlock the full potential of the ruins."

Kusakabe looked toward his pants pocket, reached in and extracted a cube very similar to the one Azrael had. He then grinned wickedly.

"Calm down, everyone!" the Jovian commander said. "Even if their little virus cripples every last one of our defenses, our righteousness, combined with the power of the Q-Parts and the ruins, will see us through to victory!"

He raised the cube to the light, and it began to shine brilliantly as it reacted to the presence of both the ruins and the Q-Parts…

* * *

"All Jovian weapons in the area have been completely disabled," Minato said. "Looks like our little friend Ed did his job."

"Captain..." Ruri chimed in suddenly before Yurika could even breathe a sigh of relief; "There are a large number of Threshold signatures coming from within the ruins." Suddenly, dozens upon dozens of Muzurus, Shishikis and _Gekiganger_ -type machines began to pour out of ten or so different Thresholds.

"You're kidding...that's the same crap the Earth Alliance forces pulled on us!" Kamille exclaimed. "How the hell is he doing that?!"

"You fools!" Kusakabe laughed. "By combining the power of the ruins and the Q-Parts we have obtained, we Martian Successors can reach beyond time and space to borrow manpower from our fellows wherever or _WHEN_ -ever they might be!"

"Okay, new plan..." Yurika said once she heard this. "Any ideas?"

"Let's just blow the thing to bits!" Viral suggested. "If the ruins are so important to these Martian Successor jerks, then let's make sure they can't use it!"

"Those ruins may be a relic of great value!" Max protested; "We need to get to the ruins and stop whatever it is that's allowing their reinforcements to keep coming before we're overwhelmed!"

"Tenkawa," Uribatake called out; "It's time to put the Field Lancer to the test!"

Out of the nine ships came a bevy of forces - Granlif, Lifthrasir, HyoRyu and EnRyu, GaoFighGar, Shin Getter, Mazinkaiser, Gundam Maxter, Evangelion Units 03, 04 and 08, Hi-Nu Gundam, Gundam NT-X, Zeta Gundam, Shinkiro, Mark Nemo, Vincent, Gamlin's and Milia's Sturmvogels, and W-0 - now with the Alexander Espere in tow. Leading the charge were Akito Tenkawa's and Jiro Yamada's machines, the former sporting an Air Frame; Akatsuki's machine was using an Artillery Frame; and the three Aestivalis girls were using Air Frames as well.

Akito Tenkawa spurred his machine over to the ruins, dodging several Muzurus. When a Shishiki barreled straight towards him, he readied the Field Lancer and thrust it hard. The weapon slipped through the Distortion Field with alarming ease, destroying it in one heavy blow.

"Ha-ha! Works like a charm!" the _Nadesico_ 's mechanic cheered.

"Akito Tenkawa!" ChoRyuJin called out as he engaged a Tetsujin that would have otherwise attacked Akito. "You must reach the deepest level of the ruins to stop these enemies! Shatter those barriers with your new weapon!"

As the Aestivalis pilot reached the first layer, he saw Mylene's Thunderbolt VF flying near him.

"Mylene?! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. "You were supposed to stay on the _Battle 7..._ or at least until the Protodevlin show up!"

"The ruins...Dr. Fressange told me that someone is waiting for me there," Mylene replied; "...that the ones who created these ruins have been waiting many ages for me!" Unsure of what this meant, Tenkawa nonetheless decided to let her come along.

"Just stay back and let me handle these Distortion Fields!" he said as he drove the Field Lancer into the field and pushed as hard as he could against it. Mylene started to sing Totsugeki Love Heart to boost the spirit of the _Gekiganger_ fan...

* * *

It was a frantic battle unlike any other. DREAM had to sortie all of its available forces to deal with the endless armies of the Martian Successors. And considering how much trouble they initially had with a small number of them, their frustration was multiplied a million-fold by having to face an army of hundreds, if not thousands. And they had to stall long enough for Akito to get to the lowest level of the ruins.

Nunnally couldn't understand why her Geass wasn't working - she couldn't read their movements at all...it was as if the lines of the future were becoming looped and tangled by the very act of boson jumping.

When a Muzuru appeared behind her, she couldn't react quickly enough to avoid the attack. However, someone did save her - a red Variable Fighter that wasn't Basara's. A barrage of missiles blasted through its Distortion Field, annihilating it instantly.

"Princess Nunnally, are you sure you want to be out here on the battlefield?" a voice she recognized addressed her over the radio.

"Mayor Jenius?! What are you doing out here?! You should be back at Macross!"

"Please, call me Milia," the Zentradi pilot replied. "Right now, I just want to protect my daughter, Mylene."

The memory of her mother's final moments, which had been spent protecting her and Lelouch, flashed in Nunnally's mind, but she shook off the feeling of sadness. It was in the past, and she couldn't let herself be controlled by those memories.

"I have someone I want to protect too," Nunnally replied. "That's why I'm fighting."

The Mark Nemo flew alongside Milia's Sturmvogel as they took off into battle once more, flying by the Gundam NT-X.

"Man, these things are fast!" Christina exclaimed as her machine's wire-guided bits missed a Shishiki, which then attacked her, only for her to block it with her beam saber.

"That's because you're relying too much on those fancy funnels of yours, missy!" Chibodee replied as he bashed a Muzuru's face in before turning gold to ready Gundam Maxter's ultimate attack.

 **"BURSTING! MACHINE GUN! PUUUUNCH!"**

Chibodee let out a flurry of attacks that smashed a pair of Tetsujins to bits while Tsukumo's custom Daitetsujin flew overhead. He soon spotted a familiar looking custom Daimajin - Genichiro's.

"Tsukumo Shiratori!"

"Genichiro Tsukuomi! Why do you fight for the man who abandoned his people in their darkest hour?!"

"You're the one who abandoned your people!" his friend replied angrily; "Because of you, all that's left of the proud Jovian Federation is our small group of gallant..."

"Gallant?!" Tsukumo exclaimed indignantly; "You call attacking innocent people GALLANT?! Haruki Kusakabe is a liar and a hypocrite! His idea of justice is twisted and corrupt!"

" **GEKIGAN FIREEEEEE!** "

The Daitetsujin fired a gravity blast which hammered his opponent and sent it spiraling to the ground.

"Surely even you understand this, my friend!" Tsukumo cried when he saw that Genichiro's machine had survived. "Stop fighting for something you don't believe in! If you truly believed in Kusakabe's justice, you would have actually killed me, wouldn't you?!"

The Jovian couldn't help but see the wisdom in his friend's words. He never really did believe in Haruki's words...he just felt he had no other choice.

"Tell me then, Tsukumo...did any of our people survive besides you and the Martian Successors?"

"Yes. Almost four thousand, including Yukina," Tsukumo replied. "The Earth colony Macross has accepted them into their population, and most have begun their lives anew."

"That's good," the Jovian said with a satisfied smile. "Then go, and be happy with your..."

But before Genichiro could finish his sentence, Hokushin's Yatenkou mech Boson Jumped just above him, allowing him to jam his spear into the Daimajin. But while the attack impaled the Jovian machine, Genichiro himself narrowly avoided death - instead of piercing his heart, the spear slashed through his uniform and left a deep wound in the Jovian's side, as well as cracking one of his ribs.

"Hoku...shin…" Tsukumo's friend growled as he clung to his side as the Daimajin slowly dropped to the ground.

"Guess he gets to die slowly rather than quickly," Hokushin chuckled before turning to Tsukumo. "Now you get to die like you were supposed to, Tsukumo Shiratori!" The good Jovian angrily lashed out at the Yatenkou, but it Boson Jumped away, then back again.

Unfortunately, Hokushin didn't see the Super Aestivalis heading straight for him until it was too late - Jiro Yamada's machine fired several powerful shots from its rifle, blasting through Hokushin's Distortion Field.

"Tsukumo," Jiro yelled as he switched out his rifle for his knife, "take Genichiro to the _Nadesico_ for medical treatment! I'll defeat Hokushin in your stead!"

"I'm counting on you, Gai Daigoji," Tsukumo said as his Daitetsujin lifted the Daimajin up. When Hokushin lunged at Jiro's friend with his spear, he blocked the attack with his knife.

"Hokushin!" Jiro roared. "You're still as wicked as ever!"

"The _Gekiganger_ fanboy," the malevolent Martian Successor chuckled as the two pressed their weapons up against each other. "Fortunately, I'm not interested in killing you right now. But once Tenkawa is no more, I'll be happy to kill you for real."

Jiro snarled - there was no way he was going to let this man harm his best friend! He suddenly pulled back, causing Hokushin's weapon to slip.

" **GEKIGAN SWOOORD!"**

He thrust the blade into Hokushin's cockpit, then reared back and charged up his machine's Distortion Field.

" **THE FIST OF MY SOUL! GEKIGAN FLARE!"**

The Super Aestivalis slammed into the Yatenkou at full power, blasting the machine to tiny pieces, then into cosmic dust.

"Ha-ha!" Jiro laughed as his opponent's remains faded out of existence. "No one can stand against the power of justice!"

"Can they, now?" a voice came from behind the _Gekiganger_ otaku. When Jiro turned around, he saw the Yatenkou hovering in front of him.

"Impossible!" Jiro exclaimed; "I destroyed you with my fist of justice just now! How did you revive?!"

"I'm afraid I won't let you live to determine that," Hokushin replied as he lunged at the blue Aestivalis again.

"Then we'll just have to _keep_ beating your face in until you spill it!" Ryoko yelled as the three Aestivalis girls came in from behind. But Hokushin smirked as he Boson Jumped away, forcing the trio to abort their attack.

"Hey, no fair!" Hikaru whined. "Hold still!"

"You can't hope to touch me in those inferior models," the nefarious Martian Successor replied after dodging an artillery shell from Akatsuki's machine.

 _C'mon Tenkawa, move it,_ Akatsuki thought as all five Aestivalis struggled to hit Hokushin. _If you can't reach the bottom of the ruins and stop that device, we're all dead meat!_

* * *

After taking out several Martian Successor machines with the Shinkiro's hadron blasters, Zero spotted an opening to reach the Jovian battlefortress. He decided to attack it directly since the opportunity presented itself.

"To think I'd face another Kusakabe," he commented as he drew closer. "And that you'd be so similar."

"What do you mean?" the Jovian vice admiral asked.

"There was another man named Kusakabe who lived on Earth," the masked man replied. "Like you, he sought the liberation of his people from oppressors, but used evil methods achieve it. While I had no choice but to destroy him, you can still surrender."

"Do not think I'll go down as easily as he did, Zero!" Kusakabe declared. "I am the leader of the Martian Successors, whose destiny is to rule the entire solar system!"

"You have no right to proclaim anything as your destiny," Zero replied as he spurred his machine forward, "except for your downfall! Prepare to face judgment!" The masked man then fired off a few hadron blasts, hammering the battle fortress' Distortion Field. He then shifted his Knightmare into a mobile fortress mode that allowed it even greater mobility. Upon getting close enough, he shifted back to its humanoid mode and charged up the cannon. He fired a constant stream of energy, zipping around the fortress, damaging its surface, and destroying a number of its gun ports.

In response, one of the fortress' launch hatches opened, and a number of Battas that had been cleaned of StuxEd poured out. But they were destroyed by a flying fist: GaoFighGar's. As the Shinkiro flew out of range, the fortress' crew turned its attention to the Super Robot.

"So, this is the infamous King of Braves," Kusakabe said. "One of the Earthlings' many terrible weapons. However, our justice shall prevail!"

"Haruki Kusakabe!" Guy yelled as he closed in. "You have no sense of what true justice is at all! GaoFighGar and I will smash your wicked ambitions, and teach you the true meaning of the word!" But suddenly, he saw the fortress charging up something: a Gravity Blast.

Luckily, the _Battle 7_ was nearby, and preemptively launched something out.

"The Gatling Driver!" Guy exclaimed. He quickly adjusted his flight path and linked up with the gigantic screwdriver.

" **GATLING DRIVEEEEEEEER!"**

Just as the battle fortress' Gravity Blast fired, the Gatling Driver made contact with it, allowing GaoFighGar to pierce the blast of gravitational energy and pass through it as if he were a fish in water. The Super Robot struck a bottom section of the Jovian battle fortress, damaging one of the launch hatches and disabling one of its engines.

"Curse that machine!" Kusakabe growled as the entire fortress shook from the force of the blow. But as soon as he regained his balance, he spotted Shin Getter 1 closing in. As a Muzuru tried to attack the robot, it split apart into its component machines, flew behind it and combined again, then slashed it in half with its arm blades.

"That machine can combine and divide?!" Kusakabe exclaimed as the machine turned and continued toward him. "So THAT's the Earthling machine who dares to emulate Gekiganger! You shall pay for your wretchedness, Earthlings!"

"Sorry pal," Hayato quipped in reply, "we're not exactly huge fans of the show."

"But we do know when someone tries to twist its messages for their own gain!" Benkei added.

"And that's something we like even less!" Ryoma bellowed. "So we're gonna bring that battle station of yours down!"

"Never!" Kusakabe replied; "We shall destroy you and that pale imitation of Gekiganger!" Several more Battas flew out and fired missiles at the red Super Robot, but it easily dodged them.

"Guess he asked for it," the brawler chuckled. Shin Getter flew in close, then charged up pink energy.

" **GETTER! BEEEEEEEEEEAM!"**

The pink beam struck one of the diagonal pylons, causing it to crash to the ground and for the fortress to start tilting to one side.

"Get us upright!" Kusakabe cried. The operations crew frantically worked to compensate for the lost balancer, and managed to get the battle fortress back upright - just in time for Lifthrasir Titania to close in, with a very pissed Tara at the helm.

"You've got some nerve, using _Gekiganger 3_ as propaganda for your evil plan," she said indignantly as she dodged and wove through the veritable storm of Martian Successor troops.

"Ah, you're the girl who proposed Geki-Fest," the Jovian admiral said. "Unfortunately, a woman like you could never appreciate its true genius!" Tara growled as her anger swelled even more.

"You...okay, that's IT!" Tara screeched as she charged up her rifles and aimed at the fortress' bridge. "You just lost your breathing privileges, pal!"

"Tara, hold it," Ruri said, causing Lifthrasir to stop. "We don't want to kill Kusakabe - that will just make him a martyr." Tara grumbled but realized that the girl was in the right. Xemmey, seeing that the guns were about to fire, quickly adjusted the rifles' aim so that the beams flew instead at an antenna at the top of the fortress - the device that generated its Distortion Field.

"Huh? Its Distortion Field..." Tara exclaimed. Xemmey smirked and winked at her partner.

"Nicely done!" Yurika said. "Now the fortress can't protect itself!" Tara nodded.

"The final blow's all yours, Captain Misumaru!" she said, "finish this jerkass off so we don't have to worry about the Jovians anymore!" Yurika grinned, held up a V for victory and then focused her attention on Kusakabe.

"Your battle fortress isn't looking too good, Kusakabe," the _Nadesico_ 's captain said. "But you can still do the smart thing and surrender."

"My answer remains the same!" the Jovian admiral declared; "If I am to die, then I will die a hero's death!"

"I'm afraid you're no hero, Kusakabe," Ruri replied. "But we won't make you a martyr, either. You will be brought to justice and pay for your crimes." The rest of the _Nadesico_ 's crew nodded.

"Ready the Gravity Blast!" Yurika ordered...

* * *

Just as Akito's Aestivalis expired from all the strain it had been put under, Mylene and Akito finally reached the deepest level of the ruins, where they found the little girl waiting with the plate. Already, lines were forming on her body - signs that she was about to boson jump.

As Mylene got out of her pink Thunderbolt, the girl saw the plate start to glow in her hands, reacting to the presence of the half-Zentradi musician. The ones who had sent her here had told her that the object would do so when the 'sign of peace' arrived. She looked up and saw the two approaching quickly.

"Miss lady! Mister Akito!" the girl called out. Akito, to his surprise, vaguely recognized the girl. He couldn't place where he had seen her before, but the pilot knew that he had.

"Um...do I know you?" the Aestivalis pilot asked.

"You don't remember me, mister?" the girl exclaimed. "It's me, Ai! I'm so glad you made it! I was so scared that I'd never see you again!"

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, unsure of what to think.

"I don't know," Ai said, "But I really, really need to give this to that lady!" Ai frantically shoved the plate into Mylene's hands, then threw herself into Akito's arms, crying and wailing like the child she was. Not knowing what else to do, he embraced her back.

"It's okay, Ai," he said, doing his best to comfort this girl whose face he barely remembered. "Everything's gonna be fine. You're a strong girl, so just hang in there."

"Please don't let me go, Mister Akito," Ai whimpered. "I'm scared! I'm..."

Ai suddenly disappeared in the flash of light that came with a boson jump. It was then, and only then, that Akito remembered her.

"Ai...that girl," he gasped. "She was on Mars with me...on that day..."

Meanwhile, Mylene, in averting her eyes, accidentally tripped and cut her arm on a sharp rock sticking out the ground near the cube.

Instantly, the metal plate started to react and shine, as did the mysterious cube, which then projected a glowing, faceless humanoid figure made of light.

"To the ones who have found this place," the figure said, "the sign of peace has arrived to break the seal, and so I have awakened."

"...The sign of peace?" Akito said, baffled.

"One whose blood is mixed with those of different races," the figure answered; "That is the sign of peace."

"Hey, I bet he means you, Mylene," the Aestivalis pilot said. "I mean, your dad's an Earthling, and your mom's a Zentradi, right? That makes you HALF-Zentradi."

Mylene smiled awkwardly.

"The device you see before you is our race's greatest achievement," the figure continued, "a means to go beyond the boundaries of this universe and confront enemies from other dimensions and timelines. It was all for the purpose of combating the Protodevlin and the so-called servants of the great god."

"...Atik Yomin," Mylene muttered. "Could these ruins and this relic really be from the Protoculture from my mother's stories?"

"During that ancient war hundreds of thousands of years ago," the figure explained, "we created two races of proxy warriors - the Zentradi and the Protodevlin."

"Creating entire species," Akito said in amazement. "These Protoculture guys were something."

"The latter were created when we stumbled upon a great entity in our travels across the countless universes," the figure continued. "It had a nearly limitless supply of energy to call upon, and the cells of the entity had a similar capacity to grow and evolve. Because of this, we came to call this entity 'Deathless Amon'."

"Amon," Akito gasped, remembering the name from the information he had learned regarding the Universal Century; "Isn't that the name of the demon that tried to possess Akira Fudo?"

"The Protodevlin we made were used as weapons to combat the servants of the great god," the glowing figure explained. "They could devour the spiritual life force, or Spiritia, from our enemies and allow us to use it to fuel our own weapons."

The figure paused, then shook its head as if it was sad.

"But our enemy was very cunning," it continued. "The servants of the great god turned the Protodevlin against us, and they began to devour our race's Spiritia and that of our Zentradi...soon, the number of creatures possessing Spiritia diminished rapidly, and such lifeforms came very close to extinction in this universe...for we soon learned that even the cells of Deathless Amon have a ravenous appetite, always hungering for more Spiritia."

"Scary," Mylene murmured.

"To combat the Protodevlin and their limitless hunger, we utilized what you call boson jumping to transcend time and space, so that we could overcome our foes. Boson jumping, you see, actually warps the jumper through time as well as space. This device is a computer that controls and corrects the jumper's displacement in time, to ensure that the jumper reaches their destination."

"Inez did mention that," Akito thought out loud. "But how could she know that?"

"Sadly, even this power could not save us," the figure said. "Our galaxy-spanning civilization was destroyed, and our race came dangerously close to extinction. But in the final hour, a mysterious power that slept within a small number of our people was able to force the Protodevlin into hibernation - Anima Spiritia. This power saved our people and the entire universe. The last remnants of our people then came to this planet and sealed this device away so that it could never be used for destructive ends."

"Fat load of good _that_ did," Akito grumbled.

"If the Protodevlin should awaken," the expository projection said, "all Spiritia-based life forms in this universe will once again be in danger of extinction...and if Anima Spiritia has died out by that time, then there will be no stopping them."

"Then there's hope!" Mylene said. "If we can get Basara back, then we can stop the Protodevlin! He's the Anima Spiritia, after all!"

"My message has been delivered," the figure said, "And functionality of this device shall cease. However, before that, I shall send you back to your allies and grant you power to face the monsters we created from Deathless Amon."

"Wait!" Akito cried. "If you stop functioning, then all the Boson Jumping that happened throughout time will have never happened...and then..."

"Events that occur as a result of this device's existence shall remain," the figure said as it faded away, "for you see, every choice that is made results in the birth of a new reality..." Suddenly, lines began to form all over Akito, causing him, Mylene and their machines to disappear in a brilliant flash of light…

* * *

As soon as Akito and Mylene were warped out by the spirit inhabiting the strange cube, the numerous Martian Successor troops that Kusakabe had yanked from other timelines all disappeared at once, leaving only Hokushin and a few of his personal cronies.

While the musician was still in her custom Thunderbolt, Akito had a very different machine after being warped out - a bulky yet sleek Aestivalis-like machine in black and red armor. The only exposed part, its hands, were covered by a pair of arm-mounted machine cannons. Of course, Akito's cockpit changed in a completely unnoticeable manner, so he had no idea that he had a new machine at all.

"Hey, Akito!" Kamille said, instantly sensing his ally inside the black machine. "Where'd you get that piece of work?"

"Well, I'll be!" Jiro exclaimed when he recognized the machine. "It's the Black Selena!"

"Black Selena?" Akito exclaimed. "You mean the mech I used in that other timeline?!"

"Indeed, Akito Tenkawa..." Hokushin interrupted. "But don't expect to win just because you have a superior mech. This time I'll wreck it and finish you and your friend Yamada off."

"Oh, really?" Jiro said. "May I remind you that you're outnumbered now?"

At this, the other members of DREAM that were along for the ride surrounded Hokushin and his cronies. Hokushin chuckled when he saw that he was beaten. Even though he could revive endlessly, it would be pointless to keep fighting for now.

"Well, I'll have to admit I'm outmatched this time," he said. "But there's always next time. Until then, Earthlings."

But when the sinister pilot tried to Boson Jump, nothing happened, which caused the usually calm and collected Hokushin to finally lose his cool.

"What?!" he gasped. "N-n-no...I can't jump...and if that's gone, then..."

"That's right," Inez chimed in. "When we destroy you this time, you won't be able to come back."

"Time to finish you off for good, evildoer!" Tsukumo roared. "For the sake of peace! Akito Tenkawa! Gai Daigoji! Let's finish him together!"

Hokushin's flunkies rushed in to stop the attack, but a quick Fire Blaster from Mazinkaiser and a Getter Beam from Shin Getter eliminated them all, leaving the now terrified Hokushin all alone.

 **"GEKIGAN FIREEEEE!"**

Tsukumo fired a massive gravity blast that hammered the Yatenko hard and sent it sailing. Meanwhile, Akito and Jiro rushed in, readying their Distortion Fields for one final attack.

"Taste the true fist of justice, evildoer!" Jiro bellowed.

 **"FINAL BLOW! DYNAMIC...GEKIGAN...SPAAAAARK!"**

The Black Selena and Super Aestivalis rammed into the heavily damaged Yatenkou simultaneously, catastrophically shattering it and its pilot into pieces, which then disintegrated into cosmic dust.

"Woo-hoo! Go, Akito!" Yurika cheered. "That was amazing!"

"No signs of movement from the remaining disabled troops," Minato said with a sigh of relief. "It looks like we did it this time."

With that, Ruri reconnected to the disabled Martian Successor fortress, where a flustered Kusakabe had watched everything in absolute dismay. Even with the power of the ruins and the Q-Parts, his dreams had been shattered.

"So, Kusakabe, are you ready to surrender?" Yurika said once visual contact was established.

The Jovian admiral sighed. Knowing he was facing a foe that even he could not defeat, there was no other option in his mind, as fighting to the death against such powerful foes now would be pointless.

"Very well," the Jovian admiral said, "but I want your word that my subordinates will be taken care of and treated fairly."

"A wise decision, Haruki Kusakabe," Zero said with a nod. "However, we cannot say the same for y-"

"Commander," one of the _Ikaruga_ 's operators called out. "We've got a huge Protodevlin and Varauta force approaching from the east!"

"Lacus...looks like THAT one is with them," Andrew said grimly.

"Heads up, everyone!" Geki Hyuuma called out; "Looks like big-and-ugly's back!" Indeed, spearheading the force of Variable Fighters and battleships was the titanic Glavil. Also along for the ride was Gilgile and Gabil, each in their own VFs.

"Man, we didn't even get a chance to repair and resupply,"" Koji growled.

"It doesn't matter," Max said. "We have to put an end to their menace here and now." The spectacles-wearing captain then turned to his Zentradi XO.

"Exsedol, take over," the _Battle 7_ 's captain said. "I'm going to sortie...have the crew ready my Sturmvogel, then prepare to initiate transformation sequence once I've launched."

"We might want to hold off on that for a moment," the wrinkled giant said. "It seems our large friend is up to his old tricks."

Max turned back to the monitor and saw Glavil was charging up a mouth blast, hoping to annihilate all nine ships in one shot.

"All units! Evasive maneuvers!" Bright cried.

Glavil unleashed the massive shot - which also happened to be where the Jovian battle-fortress was. However, it was even less mobile than the sluggish battleships - meanwhile, it had lost its Distortion Field, so it quickly started to break down.

Kusakabe didn't have time to cry out before a nearby explosion caused by the force of the beam utterly consumed him - silencing the Martian Successors at last.

"So much for putting him on trial," Ayano quipped awkwardly as he and the rest of DREAM gazed at the remains of their enemy.

"We can contemplate it later," Gamlin said as he readied his own Sturmvogel for combat against the Protodevlin; "There are bigger problems staring us in the face..."

* * *

 _And that's it for_ Nadesico' _s plot. There's a small chance that Hokushin will show up again, but it won't be for a while yet. Anyway, next time…_

 _-The final struggle on Mars begins! DREAM, weakened from their fight with the Martian Successors, now has to contend with the Protodevlin! But with Basara and his power of Anima Spiritia locked up in Gepelnitch's castle, can DREAM find a way to defeat them? Or will their battle be the prelude to a catastrophe that could swallow the universe?! Find out in the_ Macross 7 _finale in_ _ **Chapter 71: Fated Battle on Martian Tundra! Secrets of the Protoculture! (Part 2)**_


	111. Chapter 71

_Today, it's the finale for_ Macross 7 _! I am a little sorry that I didn't do much more with its plot, but I'm not about to do this fic a third time! Anyway, onward!_

* * *

 **Chapter 71 - Fated Battle on Martian Tundra! Secrets of the Protoculture! (Part 2)**

The Varauta and Protodevlin were on the move. The battle between DREAM and the Martian Successors had spurred the alien force into action. On Gepelnitch's orders, they would lay waste to the ruins and ensure that none could stop the Spiritia Farm's completion.

Only Sivil was left behind to keep an eye on Basara. Unbeknownst to her fellows, however, she was the last person they would want keeping an eye on the rock star and linchpin to the whole plan.

"Basara," she said. The rock star sat up and saw her approaching, carrying an electric guitar.

"Oh," Basara said, "what's up, Sivil?"

"Here," she said, presenting him with the instrument. "Play."

Basara gratefully took it and almost immediately began to sing Power To The Dream and play with more passion than ever. Meanwhile, the now-friendly Protodevlin started to bob her head to the melody...and then suddenly, a faint, but slightly melodic whisper came from her mouth.

"P...power...to the...dream...pow..er...to the...universe..."

Basara smiled widely - of all the times he had played, not one of these Protodevlin had been moved by his music...now one of them was actually trying to sing!

"Yeah! Come on! Let's hear it, Sivil!" Basara cheered as Sivil struggled to raise her voice. But the Protodevlin soon felt something filling her. The feeling quickly reached its peak and both started to sing together. Sivil's singing voice was actually superb - it even rivaled that of Mylene and Lacus.

But more importantly, Sivil had discovered something incredible...singing could even allow Protodevlin to self-generate Spiritia!

"Basara!" she exclaimed joyfully; "Singing make me produce own Spiritia!"

"Really? Awesome! Guess you won't need me or your little Spiritia Farm anymore."

"Yes! Must tell Lord Gepelnitch! Hurry!"

Sivil unlocked the door to Basara's cell, then surrounded both the singer and herself in the same energy barrier she used to fly through space and took off out of the fortress.

As they flew through the labyrinthine halls of the castle, Basara found himself reminiscing about his childhood.

The singer remembered standing before a mountain on an extremely windy day, playing his heart out on an acoustic guitar too big for him...he had always believed that one day he would move that mountain with the power of his singing.

But getting a Protodevlin to sing, to him, was like noticing that the mountain had moved a few inches...

* * *

Zuril, as a scientist, secretly enjoyed the times he had talking with Prince La Gour from outside his cell. Though he was operating for the purpose of squeezing the last remaining secrets of Choudenji Power out of him, he still had a grand time debating and discussing the latest scientific developments from across the Vega Empire.

Today, though, he found the Boazanian scientist lying on the small cot he had in his cell, reading a rather thick book. While reading was one of the few ways the prince could pass the time, he seemed particularly engrossed in it.

"Hello, La Gour," Zuril said as he approached La Gour's cell. "Still engrossed in that old, musty tome?"

"Zuril," La Gour said in polite greeting after a second, laying the book down and sitting up.

"What do you seek between those pages, my hornless friend?" Zuril inquired.

"The great Campbellian scientist Oreana developed an interesting theory," the Go brothers' father replied; "A theory about the origins of our worlds, and our peoples - I've been reading up on it in this book, and it's quite fascinating."

"You speak of Mad Oreana?" Zuril laughed. "That senile old witch? All right, then...expound on Oreana's 'theory' for me, La Gour." The Boazanian scientist-prince leered at Zuril, but went ahead and began to explain.

"First, consider this," La Gour said; "Isn't it odd that all of the worlds in our home system have _all_ developed life forms of the same basic genetic makeup? There are minor differences, of course - like Heinel's horns and your ears."

"So?" Zuril replied, raising an eyebrow.

"And then in Emperor Vega's pursuit of Grendizer," the hornless prince continued, "we discovered the Earthlings, who resemble the Fleedians in almost every way..."

"Get to the point!" the Vegan scientist shouted. La Gour sighed, and continued.

"There are too many genetic similarities between our peoples and the humans to be mere coincidence, considering that our own races never came into contact until the Fleedians developed space travel. There was no way for any of our planets to colonize one another, and yet..."

Zuril quickly recoiled at what the conclusion was going to be.

"Are you implying that the Earthlings and the peoples of our system share the same origin?" he said, aghast at the idea.

"That's the conclusion she reached," La Gour said, approaching the cell bars and presenting the book to his fellow scientist. "Read her book and decide for yourself." Zuril, however, huffed and turned his nose up at the book.

"I have no time to read the writings of a crazed old hag," he said. With that, he spun around on his heel and walked away. With a shrug, La Gour returned to his cot and continued reading:

 _After studying the monuments and mythologies of the four primary worlds of our system, I have derived this second hypothesis:_

 _The mighty deities that are believed to have descended from heaven to make our worlds fill with life also share a common origin. After all, Deusz of Campbell, Spedio of Vega, Godor of Boazan, and Galdorakhe of Fleed all are gods of war, death or strength. Isn't it odd how they would advocate for destruction? Why would deities who create life seek to destroy it? I believe there to be something sinister at work, but as a scientist, I am compelled to back up this belief with data…_

* * *

Seeing the destruction that FLEIJA had caused made Nina realize the gravity of her crime in opposing Euphemia's wishes for peace. But tonight, she would set the wheels in motion to set things right, and perhaps even win the recognition (or perhaps even the affection) of her goddess.

The girl struggled against the stormy waters in a small inflatable raft, with a briefcase chained to her arm to prevent it from slipping away, her desire to be united once more with Euphemia being the sole thing that kept her sore body rowing.

But suddenly, a large wave capsized her tiny vessel, plunging her into the cold waters. However, her life-vest kept both her and the case from sinking, buoying her near the surface.

Of course, being the smart girl she was, Nina knew that unless help arrived, she would either die of hypothermia or be caught in the ocean current.

 _No...I can't die here...not until I warn Princess Euphemia..._

While the wait felt like an eternity, it wasn't long before Nina heard the sounds of VTOL aircraft flying overhead. She looked up, and saw they were not military craft, but rescue craft...and they had the insignia of the United Federation of Nations on them.

The craft came down, hovering just above the water. A ladder was dropped down, which Nina gratefully took hold of, and managed to pull herself out of the water, her renewed hope also giving her the strength to do so. She was helped up by a few of the rescue workers...one of which recognized her and she recognized.

"Nina!"

"Shirley?!" Nina exclaimed as the craft took off. "What's going on?! Why are you..."

"I volunteered with the UFN Coast Guard, though my mother doesn't know," Shirley replied. "What are YOU doing out here, Nina?"

"I...I have some important information for Princess Euphemia and DREAM. Please, take me to Giga Float!"

"Hey, Fanette," one of Shirley's coworkers, a Japanese man, said. "You know this girl?"

"Yes...this is Nina Einstein. She's one of my old classmates...and I think she's also one of the heads of Invogue."

"...You're the girl who created that bomb?!" the man exclaimed. "You...you scum...because of you, my wife and children are gone! There's not a speck of them left! "

"I-I-I'm sorry," Nina replied with a sob, knowing all too well the gravity of the slaughter caused by FLEIJA. "I truly am...that's why I have to see Euphemia! To make sure no one else has to suffer because of me!"

The man scowled at the anguished scientist, but made no further moves towards her.

* * *

C.C. yelped in terror as she saw the Turn A Gundam zoom by the monitor screen in Zero's chamber on the _Ikaruga_ , wiping out a small contingent of enemy VFs with the Moonlight Butterfly. Bereft of her memories, she was nothing more than a time-displaced slave girl who could do nothing but sit on the sidelines and watch as her master and his friends fought with all their might against this horde of iron demons on this strange blue and red world.

As she tumbled backwards from the shock, C.C. struck the wall, jarring the door open, revealing a full length body mirror, which her gaze quickly locked on to. It was the first time since losing her memory that she had seen her own reflection. For a moment, C.C. didn't recognize herself, since she assumed she was still not an adult quite yet.

But her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room opened, revealing Zero there, wheeling a small cart with a single covered dish on it. The Shinkiro had taken substantial damage during the battle, and Zero opted to return to the _Ikaruga_ to have it repaired. Of course, C.C. was too easily spooked to recognize the voice, and remained hiding behind the sofa.

"I brought you some food to eat," he said kindly; "It should help calm your nerves."

When C.C. didn't move from her hiding place, Zero removed his mask, revealing Lelouch beneath it.

"It's only me," he said, reassuring his amnesiac companion. He then pulled the cover off the dish, revealing the food beneath - a eight-inch pizza looked positively decadent, with sauce and mozzarella poking out of the lovingly kneaded crust; the center was covered in three different cheeses, with pepperoni & chives on half of the slices, while crisp broccoli and rich, fatty sausage decorated the other half. The girl looked like she was staring at the food of the gods...she had been served good food before, but nothing like this.

"You don't remember, do you?" Lelouch said as he picked up a slice and took a bite.

C.C.'s stomach growled a bit from hunger, much to her embarrassment. But Lelouch smiled and placed the food down on the table.

"It's pizza...I had Tenkawa make one before we got here. Go ahead - try it."

The girl smiled with amazement, and hurried over to the table, kneeled down and took a few eager sniffs of the pizza. It smelled as heavenly as it looked.

"It's all right...you can eat."

"O-okay!" C.C. stammered excitedly. She picked up a slice of the pizza and took a bite. Immediately, the many flavors danced across her taste buds, and her eyes sparkled with delight...she had never tasted anything so delicious. Fearing that Lelouch might take it from her, the green-haired amnesiac began to stuff the food into her mouth, devouring the entire slice in three bites.

"You like it?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh yes, it's good...really, really good!" C.C. replied as she stuffed another slice into her mouth, too engrossed in all of the rich flavors to notice the shaking of the _Ikaruga_ as its Radiant Wave Shield took hits from a few missiles.

"I'm glad you like it," the student replied. "You go ahead and eat. I'll be back later, okay?"

Lelouch put his mask back on and headed for the bridge. He had to ensure that the _Battle 7_ 's trump card would be unleashed without a hitch…

* * *

The first wave of Protodevlin and Varauta VFs were hardly elites, save for Gigile and Gabil. The Newtypes were especially skilled at avoiding them - and Kamille found himself in a dogfight with the former, fighting in the air using his Waverider mode. And with every available DREAMer out in force, taking down these enemies seemed doable.

"Man...when these humans get so good?!" Gigil growled as he missed the Zeta Gundam yet again with his VF's missiles. "Damn you..."

Kamille wheeled around, flew straight up, then shifted back into mobile suit mode and immediately readied the Zeta's strongest beam weapon - the Hi-Mega Launcher, which was folded onto its back for convenience.

"Go away!" the Newtype cried as he fired the large cannon. The Protodevlin was barely able to dodge, taking a hit to his machine's right arm.

"Damn iiiiit!" Gigil roared. "I won't lose to you! I'll never be able to face Lord Gepelnitch until I prove my worth! DIE, HUMAN!" The Protodevlin charged in recklessly, not caring that Kamille was charging up another shot. Unfortunately, the cannon went off before he could get close enough to attack directly. He took the hit at point blank range, destroying his machine and sending him flying.

But being a Protodevlin, Gilgil not only survived the shot, but the impact on landing as well. But he could only lay there in the cracked ice, fuming over his humiliating defeat. He looked up and saw Gabil's Zaubergan in combat with Gamlin's new Sturmvogel II. It soon became clear that the latter now had the advantage in every respect except size...and both were equally skilled pilots.

"You won't get away this time, monster!" Gamlin said as he locked onto the Protodevlin's fighter and let fly a barrage of missiles. They all managed to connect, crippling his opponent's machine. He then rocketed forward, switching to its battroid mode, and managed to land on the Zauberagan.

"Pinpoint barrier, full power!" he bellowed. He focused the energy of the barrier into the Sturmvogel's fist, then punched Zaubergan's chest, hoping to take out Gabil himself. But while the machine exploded, the Protodevlin himself managed to escape in time, extending his feathered wings and taking flight himself.

"Grah! Damned humans!" Gabil snarled. He then flew over to Glavil, who was struggling to fight against a number of DREAM's Super Robots. It let out a piercing roar of frustration, which was enough to blast even the sturdy Mazingers back.

"Glavil!" he said as he landed on the enormous Protodevlin's head; "Let's show these guys the beauty of our real power!" The two began to glow as Gabil's form began to meld into Glavil's, while the latter began to grow even larger.

When all was said and done, the monstrosity had changed quite a bit - its once devilish wings were now feathered, and its tail was also that of a white bird's - but most significantly, Gabil was now sticking out of Glavil's forehead.

"They combined?!" Simon exclaimed. "Didn't see that coming!"

"That's right!" Gabil laughed, his voice now a combination of his own and Glavil's growl. "We were two halves of a greater, more beautiful whole - Gavigula! Witness our power!" The combined Protodevlin took a deep breath, then let out an enormous shout that sent everything flying.

"It's got quite a set of pipes!" Ryo Shiba quipped as Final Dancougar managed to get its balance back.

"Die, humans!" Gavigula roared as it charged up a huge energy blast; "You won't get in our way anymore!" He quickly looked around, then saw Gamlin closing in.

"I think I'll start with you!" the combined Protodevlin chuckled. Mylene, however, saw what was coming, and realized that Gamlin might not make it in time to stop the attack or dodge.

"GAMLIN!" she screamed. She spurred her pink Thunderbolt forward, and then began singing Holy Lonely Light as passionately as she could. Her voice, coupled with her sheer force of will, was enough to generate a barrier of Sound Energy that completely deflected Gavigula's blast, and also cause agony to the combined Protodevlin.

"Mylene…" Gamlin gasped. The sheer amount of Sound Energy she was giving off was actually becoming visible, making her glow even in direct sunlight.

"If I don't sing," she said, stopping her singing for a second, "everyone I know and love will disappear...so...I..." But when she saw Gavigula getting ready to counterattack, she resumed her singing, crippling it again.

"He's weakened!" Tara yelled. "Hit 'em hard!" The group let fly all of their strongest available attacks, with only Gamlin holding back his reaction bombs. But just as Gavigula seemed ready to give up the ghost, a rain of missiles flew out from a great distance, forcing DREAM to scatter.

"Incoming enemy battleship!" one of the _Eternal_ 's operators said. "It's gigantic!"

At over four kilometers long, the ship was easily the largest DREAM had ever seen other than the Cathedral Terra, dwarfing even the _Battle 7_. The vaguely horseshoe-shaped vessel was almost entirely a dark raspberry color, save for the off-center bridge, which was colored mustard yellow. Dotted all over its body were beam cannons and missile ports.

"Well, that battleship screams 'Big Bad's personal ship', don't you think, Xemmey?" Tara quipped as she saw Gepelnitch's flagship approach after blasting down another Varauta VF.

"How in the world did nobody notice this thing when we were first here?!" Hyoma exclaimed.

"Be careful," Exsedol warned them. "That ship is capable of wiping out a Zentradi fleet on its own, and likely contains a great number of reinforcements." But to their surprise, the remaining Varauta forces ceased their attack and formed up in front of Gepelnitch's flagship.

"Humans, you have come," the voice of Gepelnitch sounded from a loudspeaker on the ship.

"So, you must be the leader of the Protodevlin!" Gamlin said. "You must really be serious about defeating us if you've come all the way here yourself with that monstrosity."

"We are Gepelnitch," the leader of the Protodevlin replied. "We have indeed come personally to put an end to your resistance."

"Like that'll happen," Koji retorted, "We'll never let you destroy humanity!" Gepelnitch was silent for a moment before making his reply.

"Destroy...humanity?" he said. "We do not wish to do that." Everyone in DREAM did a double take when they heard this.

"You humans are necessary for our plan," Gepelnitch continued. "a great Spiritia Farm!"

"Spiritia Farm?" Max echoed.

"Our race requires Spiritia as sustenance," Gepelnitch explained; "But hunting down new food sources is becoming difficult, and we would exhaust our food supply in time. In order to ensure our survival, we will gather together life forms with Spiritia in a great Spiritia Farm!"

"But if you drain people of all their Spiritia, they die!" Milia said.

"That is true," the Protodevlin leader replied; "However, we now have a means of restoring it before it is completely drained...the Anima Spiritia!"

"I see now," Exsedol said, "since Basara's singing restores Spiritia...people can be sustained by his singing."

"Correct, Zentradi," Gepelnitch said; "With the Anima Spiritia, we Protodevlin will be able to feed indefinitely! Instead of hunting for our food, we can feed from a stable source!"

"So in other words, you'd treat us like livestock," Leila said.

"Is that not what farms are for?" Gabil chimed in. "You raise animals like cows, pigs, chickens and such for food...this is no different!"

"Sorry, no can do," Janus replied. "We like having our Spiritia to ourselves, thank you very much!"

"Let us wait a moment," Exsedol suddenly said, "And think about this."

"Exsedol?" Max said.

"By allowing the people of the Earth Sphere to be sacrificed for the Spiritia Farm, the Protodevlin will cease to be a threat. They will no longer need to hunt, and Spiritia-based life in the universe will not have to fear them."

This gave many DREAMers pause. If the Protodevlin did turn the Earth Sphere into a Spiritia Farm, all of their other foes would cease to be a problem.

"A single planet sacrificing its freedom for the sake of all other life in the universe," Exsedol added, "is that not the most noble act we can perform?" But Zero's response to the apparent question was almost immediate.

"We refuse," he said.

"Yeah! It may seem selfish," Kira said. "But I think that being repeatedly drained of life force up to the brink of death would be WORSE than death itself! It's a fate I wouldn't even wish upon my worst enemy!" Other members of the group added their voices as well.

"Here, here!" "I'm no cow!" "Give me freedom or give me death!" "You said it!" "No Spiritia Farm for us!" "No moo for you." "Just go away and leave us alone!"

"SILENCE!" Gepelnitch boomed. "The decision was never yours to make! We WILL have our Spiritia Farm!" With that, the attack began anew as Varauta battleships and Variable Fighters flew out of the flagship.

"Time for the big showdown, everyone!" Gamlin said. Mylene nodded and began another round of Totsugeki Love Heart.

"If we lose here, mankind will spend the rest of its life as juice boxes for space vampires!" Tara added as she took aim at a Varauta battleship...

* * *

It was now the twentieth day since DREAM departed from the Universal Century. Neo-Hong Kong still hadn't suffered any demon attacks, but that didn't matter - people were still fearing for their lives and would turn on each other at the drop of a hat. At the same time, more and more Devilmen were showing up at Photon Power Labs. The added strength and abilities of the demons with human hearts sped along the construction of the Mazinger Army.

But today, things were about to get worse, right before the eyes of Fudo, Miki and Dorango - who now insisted on being called Koichi while he was in human form. Only Miki and Fudo knew that he was a demon who had chosen to oppose his brethren. To all others, he was just another Devilman.

"It is nothing short of a tragic day for Neo-America," the newscaster said as the television showed footage of a giant mecha. "Right now, this enormous robot is systematically leveling the entirety of Manhattan, the once-glorious crown jewel of New York City. All efforts to identify, let alone repel this machine are coming to naught."

The machine being shown was a huge and bulky green and silver robot with a dome-like head, a glowing yellow eye and numerous hatches all over its body - it was Burrstone of the Mountain. It came under attack by a bevy of Federation mobile suits as it approached the famed Statue of Liberty, but the titanic Hakkeshu machine simply let fly a volley of powerful missiles, which annihilated the mobile suits. It then grabbed the bronze-plated statue, ripped it from its base, and then casually tossed it into the ocean.

"That's Chibodee Crockett's hometown," Miki said, shaking her head in dismay. "How awful! As if the Demon Tribe weren't bad enough!"

"So, Hau Dragon is finally making its move," Koichi said grimly.

"Hau Dragon?" Miki exclaimed. "Who are they, Koichi?"

"Humans who have allied themselves with the Demon Tribe," the ice demon replied. "Their culture is older than any other on the planet. They are the ones who created this abomination - and there are two similar ones that are bound to appear soon."

"I'm starting to wonder how things could possibly get any worse," Fudo murmured. Suddenly, Miki's cell phone buzzed, indicating she had a text message. Amazingly, most of the Earth Sphere's communication networks were still active - the young man wondered if the Demon Tribe had intentionally left these alone so they could be used to spread panic.

"It's a message from my dad," Miki said. She quickly read the message, and her already sad face turned into one of sheer dismay.

"Mom...he says that she left with Taro," she gasped. "She said she's never going to come back!"

"I thought it was odd that she'd decide to take Taro shopping with her," Fudo said. "Is someone going to look for them?"

"My dad already left to do that," Miki said. "But why would Mom leave with him?! It doesn't have anything to do with his new taste for raw meat, does it?"

"Raw meat, is it?" Koichi said. "Sounds like your little brother has been possessed by a demon."

"WHAT?!" the two Devilmen exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm surprised you never noticed," Koichi chuckled. "He must have hid it very well." Miki, without a second thought, put her phone back in her pants and turned to leave.

"I'm going to go find them," she said. But to her surprise, Koichi grabbed her by the arm. His grip was still somewhat chilly, but the demon had figured out how to keep his freezing aura in check.

"No, you need to stay here!" he said.

"Why?!" Miki replied. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself if people attack me!" She then turned to her dear friend.

"You saw how I handled the crowd that was beating up Yumi!" she said. "Please...let me..." But Fudo shook his head.

"You should stay behind in case your mom or dad return," Fudo said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll go bring them back." Seeing her friend's determination, she finally relented. She knew that Fudo would find them somehow.

 _Miki Makimura cannot perish,_ Dorango thought; _As long as she lives, Akira Fudo will not lose himself to despair. Such is what Lord Satan told me..._

* * *

Inside Gepelnitch's flagship, the leader of the Protodevlin found himself overwhelmed with sensations only he and other Protodevlin had - the numerous different types of energies wafted through the room like the scent of fresh baked goodies coming out of a bakery, and he could taste them all in the air.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh," Gepelnitch chuckled as he swallowed some saliva to keep himself from drooling all over.

"Lord Gepelnitch?" one of the bridge operators said nervously.

"All these new flavors of Spiritia...and so much of it!" he hissed. "I...I want it all!"

"What about the Spiritia Farm?!" another operator exclaimed.

"The Spiritia Farm can wait a little longer!" Gepelnitch cackled as power welled up within him. "I want to gorge on the Spiritia of these warriors right now! ALL AT ONCE!"

A weird, Threshold-like dimensional anomaly to form just behind him while his body began to change and grow. After a few moments, his true form, a massive tentacled monstrosity the size of a small city with a face made of black flame, two gleaming yellow eyes and hand-like yellow tentacles, burst out of his flagship, swallowing it and many Varauta ships as well.

"Ah, such a beautiful awakening!" Gabil exclaimed joyfully. However, the rest of DREAM was understandably terrified.

"Is that…" Gamlin gasped.

"That's Gepelnitch's Protodevlin form!" Milia exclaimed.

"It seems the wide variety of energies at our disposal have 'flavored' our individual spirits," Exsedol said. "As we thought, Protodevlin can supposedly taste it. The sheer variety of energy available seems to have made Gepelnitch go mad with hunger."

"He's TRYING to become a Spiritia black hole?!" Athrun exclaimed. "What about his whole Spiritia Farm?!" However, Akito Tenkawa and Mylene quickly understood what was going on.

"The ravenous appetite of Deathless Amon," Akito gasped; "It's compelling Gepelnitch to eat!"

"No choice but hit this thing with everything we've got," Ryoma said. "Hayato, Benkei, let's do it!" With that, Shin Getter flew in and charged up a Stoner Sunshine.

"Hey, ugly! Have you ever tried Getter Rays?" the man taunted.

" **NO! THEY SOUND DELIGHTFUL!"** Gepelnitch replied eagerly.

"Then here...have some on us!" Ryoma yelled. " **STONEEEEER! SUUUUUNSHINE!** " Gepelnitch seemed to be locked into place, so it couldn't dodge the attack. Instead, the monstrous Protodevlin began to pull the projectile closer, and ultimately sucked it in. But the expected explosion never came. It did throb a bit and grow another dozen meters in size.

"Um...Ryoma," Benkei said uneasily; "Did Gepelnitch just EAT the Stoner Sunshine?!"

"Looks like it," Hayato chuckled. "And it got bigger, too."

"Then it looks like certain kinds of energy attacks won't work," Ryoma said as Shin Getter dodged a tendril. Just then GaoFighGar dashed in, with the Goldion Hammer ready to go.

"Gepelnitch!" Guy yelled. "I won't let you devour the life force of the universe, or create a Spiritia Farm!"

" **OH, THE ENERGY OF THE G-STONE THAT FELLED THE ZONDERIANS,"** Gepelnitch cackled. " **UNLIKE THEM, I SHALL ENJOY ITS UNIQUE FLAVOR!"**

"I'm sorry to say that all you'll be getting is a taste of THIS!" Guy replied. Once he was close enough, he brought down the hammer on Gepelnitch's face. But instead of directly taking the power, the energy of the G-Stone and the GS Ride were channeled into the Goldion Hammer itself. The massive blow was enough to put a huge dent in Gepelnitch's face.

"Nice! So physical attacks will work!" Kouji said eagerly. "C'mon guys, let's make the dent in this freak's face deeper!" Mazinkaiser, Grendizer and Great Mazinger all formed up beside Kouji and readied their flying fists.

"Eat this!" Kouji yelled. " **QUADRUPLE ROCKET PUUUUNCH!"** The four Mazingers let their fists fly - and they flew unerringly towards their target. The fists struck just as Gepelnitch was getting its bearings again. The Protodevlin let out a huge roar and lashed out with a wave of dark energy. But this was blocked when Voltes and Combattler dashed in and produced a barrier of Choudenji energy.

"Hyoma, let's use our other combination attack!" Kenichi said.

"Right!" Hyoma said. "Time for the Grandasher, guys!" The other Combattler pilots nodded, and focused as Combattler V shot out a track of Choudenji Power that narrowly avoided Gepelnitch. It then folded down into its Grandasher formation while Voltes, Tenkuu Ken in hand, landed on top.

"Take this! **GRANDASHEEEEEER!"**

Voltes leaped off as Combattler collided with Gepelnitch. The force of the blow still allowed the machine to bounce off, just in time for Voltes to come down with a ferocious overhead slash, cutting a few tendrils in the process.

Meanwhile, Hi-Nu Gundam approached from below and let fly its Fin Funnels. To Amuro's relief, the beams weren't absorbed by the Protodevlin - only exotic energies like Getter Rays and Photon Power would cause it to grow.

"Everyone! Beam attacks will work on Gepelnitch as well!" he called out. Kamille nodded and fired the Hi-Mega Launcher while Char let fly his own funnels.

"This pressure," Char grunted as he guided the funnels to their target while dodging through Gepelnitch's tendrils; "It's very similar to those emitted by the powerful members of the Demon Tribe…"

"Could this 'Deathless Amon' that Akito mentioned be related to both groups?!" Kamille said as he fired the Hi-Mega Launcher. Both attacks hit home, and Gepelnitch groaned.

" **MY HUNGER GROWS!"** it said.

"You'll not use us as livestock," Zero said as he closed in. "Not as long as I live!"

" **I WILL FEED UPON YOUR SPIRITIA, MASKED MAN,"** the mad Protodevlin replied, " **AND CLAIM YOUR POWER FOR MYSELF!"**

"You can't hope to steal that, demon!" Zero said. "I need it to change my world for the better!" He dashed in and fired off a liquid-metal crystal, then a beam, which refracted in all directions and sliced numerous tendrils apart. This allowed Nunnally and W-0 to slip in close.

" **SUCH AN INTERESTING BUNCH YOU ARE!** " Gepelnitch said as it sent more tendrils forward. " **WHAT YOUR SPIRITIA WILL TASTE LIKE?!"** The tendrils headed straight for Nunnally, who saw how they would approach thanks to her Geass.

"W-0, follow my lead!" the princess said. "I can anticipate the tendrils' trajectory!" Leila nodded and quickly adjusted the drones to follow Nunnally. The group swooped and flew around each tendril with ease. Then, once they were close enough, they all opened fire or rushed in with their weapons.

Hyuga, Ayano and Nunnally all cut deeply into Gepelnitch with their swords before being repelled by another dark energy wave. Nunnally managed to right herself in midair, only to suddenly be snatched by a tendril while the princess' eyes were closed.

" **I...HUNNNNNNNGEEEEEEEEEER!"** Gepelnitch roared as he began to drain Nunnally's Spiritia.

"Nunnally!" Zero cried as he rushed to his sister's aid, only to be caught by a tendril himself. Other members of DREAM who got too close also were caught by the grasping yellow strings, though the VFs were able to avoid the worst of it.

All except for Mylene - after approaching Gepelnitch a little too closely, her pink Thunderbolt was snagged, and the half-Zentradi girl's Spiritia quickly began to flow out of her and into Gepelnitch. The damage DREAM had been able to inflict on the Protodevlin almost instantly regenerated, and it began to grow even larger.

"Milia!" Max and Milia cried simultaneously when they heard their daughter's screams. They knew that they didn't agree very often, but both knew that their child, the result of the love between a human and a Zentradi, could not die.

They decided to go all out, and quickly let fly a simultaneous barrage of beam shots, bullets and missiles. The attacks, somehow powered up by their will as parents, hammered Gepelnitch hard enough for force him to let go of his victims. Mylene quickly perked everyone up with a rousing round of Planet Dance.

"Gamlin, have every VF with reaction weapons unload them on Gepelnitch now!" Max ordered. "The rest of you, clear out!"

"But the ruins…" Gamlin said.

"Forget the ruins! If Gepelnitch grows too much, we'll all be extinct!" All of the surviving VFs flew in, and fired off their reaction bombs before bolting as well. A total of ten reaction bombs struck Gepelnitch one after the other, causing a massive explosion that exceeded even Zeorymer's Mei-Oh in size.

But when the dust cleared, Gepelnitch was still there, and didn't seem to be damaged very much.

"No way…" Ray gasped. "All that for nothing!"

"This thing CAN'T be indestructible!" Zero said. "We just have to find a way to overwhelm it all at once!"

"I have a plan of that nature," Exsedol said. "Janus, Tara, Mylene...please come to the Macross Cannon." The two white machines and the pink VF flew over toward the ship, and landed on the tip of the cannon as it finished transforming.

"Janus, Tara...I need you two to open a Threshold - one end will originate at the barrel of the cannon, while the other will be inside the body of Gepelnitch," the Zentradi said. "Mylene's Song Energy will be added to that of the Macross Cannon...it will become a Sound Buster Cannon!"

"So in other words..." Tara said with an impish grin; "We're going to give that freak the worst case of indigestion ever?"

"That's an interesting way to put it...but in essence, yes," Exsedol said. "By overloading it with Song Energy, Gepelnitch's Protodevlin body will hopefully break down."

"Xengar, Xemmey, you know what to do!" Janus said eagerly as Mylene landed behind them. "Mylene, do your thing!"

"Yes, I'll sing as hard as I can!" Mylene half-Zentradi musician began to sing, while Max and Milia watched from a distance.

 _Mylene...I know you can do it,_ Milia thought.

"Threshold generation complete," Xengar said. Gepelnitch stopped twitching as it felt the Threshold open up inside of it.

"The Sound Buster Cannon is fully charged," one of the _Battle 7_ 's operators called out as she watched her monitor. "Whenever you're ready, Captain!"

Max took a deep breath.

 **"SOUND BUSTER CANNON...FIRE!"**

The Song Energy-boosted Macross Cannon fired a powerful pink sphere which zoomed into the Threshold right in front of the barrel. The energy was instantly sent right into Gepelnitch's body, overwhelming his body with power.

But something was going on within Gepelnitch - the energy he had absorbed was causing his body to change and mutate further as his Protodevlin form began to awaken even more.

 **"HA-HA!"** the Protodevlin's leader cackled. **"SUCH POWER! YES! SO MUCH SPIRITIA!"**

But his glee turned to dismay as he felt the power continue to grow faster and faster. He then realized that his worst fear was coming true...his powers were running out of control, and before long he would become a full-blown Spiritia Black Hole.

 **"NO! THIS...THIS WILL ONLY LEAD TO DESTRUCTION!"** Gepelnitch cried as his humanoid body was slowly drawn further into his gigantic Protodevlin form. **"MY SPIRITIA DREAMING..."**

"Holy crap, what the hell is going on?!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Max...what's going on with Gepelnitch?!" Hayato yelled. "It's growing even faster now!"

"Oh dear...I've made a grave mistake..." Exsedol lamented. "Instead of overloading Gepelnitch like we thought, all we've accomplished is cause its power to run out of control!"

"So then...Gepelnitch will truly revive..." Max lamented.

Gabil and Glavil also realized the gravity of the situation as the many yellow tendrils spread out across the area, grasping every sentient individual they could.

"Lord Gepelnitch, please stop!" Gabil cried as he struggled to break free. "You're going to suck the universe dry!"

But then things got even weirder - some of the tendrils started to turn black and sprout small eyes and mouths like Invaders, while others began to develop bat-like wings, vaguely human faces with pupil-less eyes and swept back ears…

Just like Devilman's.

At the sight of this, Janus felt a horrific memory surge back into his mind, and overwhelming terror filled him. Unable to even attempt to fight back, all Granlif's pilot could do was hold on his head, drop to his knees, and scream loudly as the rest of his group came under attack...

* * *

Nina sat in a waiting room near the office where Euphemia was working. As she waited, the girl nervously drummed on the briefcase she had in her lap. It would be the first time in months that she would see her. But even so, the girl was trembling with anxiety and excitement.

A Black Knights member suddenly entered the room.

"The princess will see you now, Miss Einstein."

Nina stood up and entered the room, her heart racing as she saw Euphemia standing there, a kind smile on her face as always. With Suzaku gone to who knows where and Shapiro rotting, she had her beloved all to herself."

"Good evening to you, Princess," Nina said, nervously curtsying.

"It's nice to see you again, Nina," Euphie replied. "And you don't need to be all formal with me. Just call me Euphie."

Nina swallowed nervously, then placed the briefcase on the princess' desk and removed the cuff that kept her precious cargo close to her. She unlocked the sealed case and opened it, revealing a slew of slightly damp papers and data disks.

"What's all this, Nina?"

"Critical information regarding Prince Schneizel's plans."

Euphemia took out one of the disks and inserted it into her nearby computer. After a few moments, data began to be displayed on screen, including a computer-generated image of what appeared to be a vaguely fish hook-shaped flying fortress with a castle on top, and some weird machinery toward the bottom.

"What is this?" Euphemia said, puzzled as to what she was looking at.

"Prince Schneizel is using the Emperor's absence to set his own agenda in motion," Nina explained. "He intends to use this battle fortress, which he calls the Sword of Damocles, to control the Earth Sphere."

"No...my brother would never..." the princess gasped, never realizing just how insane Schneizel was.

"He plans to achieve his goals by arming this fortress with numerous FLEIJAs, which, when properly positioned, could strike any city on Earth, and even some of the PLANTs. And meanwhile, it is equipped with a Blaze Luminous system to ward off attacks."

"Oh my..." Euphie said, shaking her head in dismay. "But how do you know all this?"

"It's because I helped create both FLEIJA and much of this fortress," Nina said, looking away in shame.

"How far along is its construction?" Euphie asked as she continued to peruse the files.

"About ninety percent done. The Blaze Luminous was being installed the day I fled...but the launch won't be for another few months yet."

"...Nina, you realize you're betraying your homeland, right? Is this r-"

"I...I DON'T CARE! I'd betray Britannia another thousand times if you asked me to!" Nina cried, her emotions once again erupting fiercely. "I'd have killed Schneizel myself if it made you happy! I even tried to kill that monster Shapiro for your sake!"

Euphemia knew that Nina liked her, but she had never known just how strong the girl's feelings were, nor could she understand why. All Euphie had done was keep her spirits up during a hostage situation back before the first Black Rebellion.

"With this information, we might be able to stop my brother and prevent more pointless deaths. Nina, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The bespectacled girl's heart soared. She had finally been acknowledged by her idol! It was like a dream come true.

"But...I'm afraid I can't return your feelings...my heart belongs to my Knight, Suzaku Kururugi."

The high that Nina had been experiencing came to an abrupt halt, returning her to the sad reality.

"Even so," Euphemia said kindly; "If there's anything I can do for you, please tell me."

Nina's emotions cried out for her to request that Euphie make sweet love to her, but she knew all too well that it would not make her idol happy.

"Please...l-l-let me work for you," she stammered as she came to grips with reality. "If I can't be with you, let me at least help you make your wish for a better world come true! I...I'll start by developing a countermeasure against FLEIJA!"

The princess smiled for a second before feeling a little weary - she had no way of knowing, but the outer range of Gepelnitch's Spiritia-draining aura had already reached Earth...

* * *

"Oh no...we too late..." Sivil gasped when she saw the growing form of Gepelnitch as they approached the icy battlefield. While she had been flying as fast as she could, the trip from Gepelnitch's castle had still taken a long time.

"Geez, what is THAT thing?!" Basara exclaimed when he saw Gepelnitch's form towering over the landscape.

"That Lord Gepelnitch," Sivil said. "True form is Spiritia Black Hole. Will consume all Spiritia in universe before long." But Basara simply grinned confidently. This was his big chance...he would move this mountain with his song.

"Heh...not on my watch!" he shouted. "Get me back to the _Battle 7_ fast! We're gonna stop Gepelnitch and make him listen to my song!"

As Sivil closed in on the ship, the Spiritia-sucking tendrils the great Protodevlin was sending out were draining everyone's Spiritia at an ever accelerating pace.

"Tara," Xemmey said. "I am detecting another Protodevlin signature approaching from the southeast."

"Damn it, we don't...have time..." Tara groaned trying her hardest to keep from succumbing to Spiritia loss. "We've gotta deal with this...stupid Spiritia Black Hole..."

"Tara, there's...someone with it," Janus huffed. "It looks like Basara!"

She watched as Sivil phased through the walls of the _Battle 7._ Moments later, Basara's voice could be heard over all of their comm channels as his custom Valkyrie zipped out of the _Battle 7_ 's hangar with Sivil in tow.

"Guys, hold up!" Basara whooped. "Don't leave me out of the party!" He then began to sing Holy Lonely Light, which caused the tendrils to let go.

"Basara?!" Hikaru Amano exclaimed. "Oh man, you're a sight for sore eyes!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," the rock star replied. "Mylene, Ray, Veffidas!"

"Gotcha, Basara!" Ray said. "What number do you have in mind?"

Basara didn't need to say anything else, and instead just began to play. He and the rest of the band started to belt out Dynamite Explosion with all of the passion and hot blood they could muster, though now Sivil was adding her voice to theirs. The massive influx of Anima Spiritia quickly revived the weakened pilots of DREAM, who decided put all their trust and hope into Fire Bomber's song.

 **"IT IS...USELESS..."** Gepelnitch moaned. **"I CANNOT...BE STOPPED NOW."**

"Man...even Dynamite Explosion isn't working?!" Koji exclaimed. "That's the most hot-blooded song Basara's got!"

"No...I've still got one more!" Basara yelled. "This one's a number I've been saving...Mic Squad! Everybody! LET'S DO IT!"

"Okay!" his fellow Fire Bomber members declared.

"C'mon, let's rock and roll, my brothers!" Mic Sounders the XIIIth cried. The other twelve members of the Mic Squad, long since repaired since the Z-Master battle, all deployed from the ships and gathered around Fire Bomber.

 **"ACCEPT YOUR HOPELESSNESS..."** the lead Protodevlin moaned loudly.

 **"HEY, GEPELNITCH!"** Basara yelled. " **SHUT UP FOR A SEC...AND LISTEN TO MY SONG**!"

With that, Fire Bomber and the thirteen Mics began playing a song that no else had heard up until now. But after a few moments, Tara recognized the tune.

"Is that...the _Gekiganger_ _ **V**_ theme?!" she exclaimed. "He covered that too?!" The song's lyrics and melody filled DREAM with unbelievable energy, and they all began to sing along as if they had known the words instinctively.

Then, the surviving enemy troops also began to sing, both Protodevlin and Varauta. Just like Sivil, the energy vampires began self-producing Spiritia like normal life forms could. As the melody resonated across Mars, Gepelnitch suddenly felt himself struggling to raise his own voice. The massive dimensional gate that his Protodevlin form was coming out of began to shrink down as its power slowly faded.

"Even within the dark void, song makes Spiritia flow out like fresh water," Gepelnitch uttered ecstatically as his monstrous shape began to shrink. "And the hunger of Deathless Amon has been rendered silent! At last...I understand...the joy of generating one's own Spiritia!"

Gepelnitch's massive tendrils began to disintegrate into glittering golden cosmic dust as the humanoid in its center began to sing. Soon, Gepelnitch once again assumed its human-like form, though now its body had spiky green armor and his hair seemed to float upwards as if being blown by a strong and steady gust of wind.

"So...it appears the gateway to Anima Spiritia exists within me as well," the Protodevlin leader said. "Thank you, Anima Spiritia, for this gift."

"Sure, no prob," Basara replied with a grin.

The Protodevlin leader flew up to meet the waiting Glavil and Gabil.

"We have no need for this galaxy anymore," he announced. "With the power of song that now dwells within us, we can have our Spiritia Paradise without preying on others!"

"Yes!" Gabil cheered. Glavil let out a grunt of joy as well. Gepelnitch then turned to Sivil.

"Sivil - I would have you remain here in this solar system," he said. "We Protodevlin still have to fulfill our ancient mission, but right now you are the only one who can do this. Go with the bearer of Anima Spiritia and sing with him."

"Yes, Lord Gepelnitch!" Sivil replied cheerfully. The Protodevlin leader then raised one hand, and instantly conjured something out of thin air - the Q-Parts. He then handed them over to Mylene.

"I believe you were looking for these," he said. "Consider this a small token of gratitude, and of penance for what we have done."

"We were looking for them!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!" Satisfied, Gepelnitch then began to fly upward.

"Warriors of Spiritia...we bid you farewell!" he said. "We shall not forget you, for as long as the power of song dwells in our hearts!" With that, the surviving Protodevlin and Varauta forces took off to the heavens, leaving only the elfin Sivil behind. Basara smiled and looked up as their former enemies flew away.

 _Sing, you guys...let the galaxy hear your song!_

* * *

 _Well, hopefully you guys liked it. I still find it hard not to rush things, though. But I don't know exactly how I could extend these battle scenes. Anyway, next time, we've got some more GaoGaiGar FINAL plot! Here's the requisite preview:_

 _-With Basara safe and sound and the Q-Parts in their possession, DREAM makes the trade with the Sol Masters, and their loved ones are returned as promised! But they're suddenly struck with a feeling of total relaxation! With the planet to themselves, DREAM takes the opportunity to kick back and relax! But is this sudden vacation more than what it seems? What do the Sol Masters really want with the Q-Parts?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 72: The Sleeping Angel! Palparepa's Sinister Gift!**_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	112. Chapter 72

_Considering that there's been a lot of fights, I thought I'd make this another fun chapter, since a certain something could easily deal with inhibitions..._

* * *

 **Chapter 72 - The Sleeping Angel! Palparepa's Sinister Gift!**

Without Haruki Kusakabe to lead them and the power of Boson Jumping to transport themselves across space and time, the surviving Martian Successors (who had fled just before Gepelnitch was hit by the reaction bombs) were powerless. Tsukumo Shiratori, however, personally petitioned for their freedom and the right to make a new home on Macross with their fellow Jovians, which the commanders accepted with various degrees of hesitance.

Since the crew of the _Nadesico_ had no clue about when the Sol Masters would appear, they thought it a good idea to explain what they had learned in the Protoculture ruins, as well as how Inez knew that Ai would be there...and it wasn't long before a familiar show began broadcasting all over the ships...

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"KABOOOOOOM!"

"WOOOOOO!"

Just as before, a chibi version of Yurika and Ruri, the former wearing a full-on rabbit suit complete with ears, cotton tail and nose, while the latter sported a small green snow hat, orange overalls, and red sneakers leapt up on the screen in front of an orange background with red stars.

"Hey, everyone! It's time for _The How and Why of the Nadesico_!"

Those who hadn't seen this before watched in confusion as Yurika and Ruri appeared onscreen. Including Lelouch, Kallen and Nunnally. C.C., however, quickly got interested.

"What the…" Lelouch murmured. "Is this…"

"Is that Captain Misumaru...in bunny pajamas?" Kallen exclaimed. "Oh, man…"

"Hiya, everybody!" Yurika said, once again acting like a kid's show host. "I'm Bunny Yurika!"

"And I'm Big Sis Ruri," Ruri replied.

"Hi, Bunny Yurika! Hi, Big Sis Ruri!" C.C. chirped excitedly - having mentally regressed all the way back to her young childhood, she was drawn in by the happy voices, music and colors.

"This is totally a waste…" Lelouch groaned, but C.C. suddenly turned and stared at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I please watch, Master?" she asked. "Pretty please?" The prince sighed and said nothing, which indicated his grudging permission.

"Today, we're going to learn the big secret behind the ruins here on Mars!" Bunny Yurika said in her excited manner. "And for that, here's our good friend Inez!"

"Hello, Bunny Yurika," Inez said pleasantly. "Hello, Big Sis Ruri."

"So, what's the big secret?" Bunny Yurika asked. With that, Inez began an explanation of what Akito and Mylene had learned in the ruins - the story of the Protoculture, their wars with Atik Yomin, the creation of the Zentradi and Protodevlin, the latter's betrayal and the existence of Anima Spiritia.

"Woooooow…" Bunny Yurika said after the long explanation was done. "That's pretty sad. But I'm glad the Protodevlin aren't bad guys anymore!" C.C. nodded - she was happy that her master didn't have to worry about them, either.

"But how did you know about Ai?" Ruri asked. "How did you know she would appear in the ruins?" The girl's enthusiasm was actually a little sincere, mostly because she was genuinely interested.

"That's because Ai was the younger me," Inez replied. This startled everyone, both onscreen and off.

"Allow me to explain what happened," she said. After clearing her throat, she began.

"As a child, I was a Martian colonist like Akito Tenkawa and our fair captain, though I had been born on Mars. During the first Jovian attack, Akito comforted me in my moment of terror. But the chulip crystal he had Boson Jumped us both...though each of us ended up in different places. Being born on Earth, Tenkawa was able to Boson Jump there."

"However, because I personally had never been to Earth, the Boson Jump control device must have fallen back to some preset coordinates in space and time and sent me there instead. As it turned out, those coordinates were somewhere on the opposite end of the Milky Way galaxy from us...and about 475,000 years into the past."

"Almost half a million years?" Big Sis Ruri exclaimed, genuinely surprised. "That's a long time ago." C.C. couldn't even wrap her head around the concept of a million - after all, she could only count to twenty.

"I ended up the Protoculture's homeworld as their war with the Protodevlin had just ended," Inez continued. "Many centuries before, the Protoculture had mastered Boson Jump technology, and used it to create a massive Stellar Republic that controlled most of the galaxy, but the Republic essentially gone due to the destruction caused by 'servants of the great god' and the Protodevlin..."

* * *

"Simply fascinating…" Exsedol said as he and the bridge crew of the _Battle 7_ watched from their posts. "To think that this human met the creators of us Zentradi!"

"When I told them about the Earth, the humans, the Zentradi and Mars," the scientist continued, "they decided to entrust me with a relic and a message about the Protodevlin and these 'servants of the great god' to give to the 'sign of peace', and Boson Jumped me to the depths of the Martian ruins."

"I wonder if she knew about us and Mylene," Max replied, glancing over at his Zentradi wife.

"As it turned out, I appeared in that spot about two hours before the battle between our forces and the Martian Successors took place. There I waited...and soon enough, Akito and Mylene appeared, and I gave them the relic. The 'sign of peace', I now realize, was the child of a human and a Zentradi."

"I'd say that's a yes," Milia quipped.

"Then after receiving a final hug from Tenkawa, the control device Boson Jumped back in time to about twenty-five years ago. But after that particular jump, I lost all memory of my experiences prior to that moment."

"Wow! That's really confusing! I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it!" Bunny Yurika said, pretending to be dizzy, though she was genuinely confused.

"So how did your memories come back?" Big Sis Ruri asked.

"That, I don't know for sure," Inez replied. "What I can say is that as my life progressed and I worked on the _Nadesico,_ bits and pieces of my memories started to return. Just after we arrived on Mars, I was able to remember meeting Tenkawa and Mylene, so I was able to direct them to the ruins in order for them to meet my younger self and receive the relic."

"I see," Dr. Chiba said. "So for a short time, two different Inez Fressanges existed in the same timeline. But I wonder if it works similarly to Koji and Kouji Kabuto..."

* * *

There was little time for celebrating after Inez' long explanation, even considering that the return of Basara and the resolution of the conflict with the Protodevlin was worth having a party for. With the Q-Parts safely in hand, DREAM knew it wouldn't be long before the Sol Masters would appear, and that Rubina and Leo's safety could be assured. More importantly, they needed to repair and resupply their damaged machines, as well as rest their bodies after the two harrowing battles.

Not knowing when the prisoner exchange would take place, Mamoru decided to take the opportunity to explore the rest of the planet. Of course, with no Martian Successors or Protodevlin to worry about, DREAM gave the alien boy the freedom to go wherever he felt like it.

"I wish I could show Hana all this," Mamoru thought out loud as he gazed out at the beautiful landscape, the results of years of tireless work by the countless nanomachines that made the planet safe for humans to live on without protection.

As he landed at the other side of a ravine, he heard something squawk nearby. He saw what appeared to be a colorful parrot, vaguely resembling ones he had seen in pictures at school, perched on a rock. But the fact that its body was colored like a beautiful, fiery sunrise and that sparkling light surrounded it definitely clued Mamoru in that it wasn't any Earth parrot.

What was more, the parrot seemed to be excited that Mamoru had found it. As the winged boy approached, the bird leaned forward, as if awaiting the opportunity to hop onto him.

"Hi!" Mamoru said. "How ya doing?"

To his surprise, the bird took off, swooping back into the ravine, leaving a trail of sparkling light as it flew. Mamoru's instincts told him that the bird wanted him to follow, so he did.

After what felt like an hour, the bird finally landed on a ledge about a thousand feet from the floor of the canyon, which itself was about a half-mile deep. The parrot contentedly preened itself as Mamoru landed.

The ledge had a cave opening just large enough for him to comfortably walk through and stand in - it would be a tight fit for an adult, though. He changed back to his normal self and peered inside - it was almost completely dark after the first hundred feet or so. But when he stepped out, he saw the parrot fly in.

"I wonder what this bird wants me to see," Mamoru thought as he followed it into the cave, using the trail of sparkling lights to light his way.

Before long, he found the bird standing on what appeared to be a simple perch carved out of green crystal. The wall itself seemed to be covered in these same crystals as well...and these crystals were ones that the boy remembered...

"G-Crystals?! But I thought that..."

He then felt the pendant on his neck resonate. He looked toward the wall and saw a door carved with the same glowing G symbol that always appeared on the G-Stones. The wall opened up, revealing a silver Threshold.

This time, the bird made no move to enter. Instead, it fluffed up its feathers, tucked its beak underneath one of its wings and closed its eyes, as if going to sleep. But Mamoru's natural curiosity moved him forward, and after assuming his winged form once more, he stepped into the Threshold.

The boy felt his body being stretched out all the way to his very atoms as he was sucked in...

* * *

Guy, Liger, Daisuke and the commanders of DREAM stood across from Palparepa and Pia Decem, preparing to make the exchange. Guy and Daisuke each held one of the Q-Parts. Meanwhile, a pair of floating telekinetic spheres appeared, revealing a perfectly unharmed Rubina and Leo. Both were weeping tears of joy at seeing their loved ones again after their time alone.

"Do you have that which we seek?" Palparepa asked.

"Right here," Daisuke said as he and Guy held up the Q-Parts.

"Excellent. Come forward and give them to Pia Decem, and receive your loved ones from him."

Guy and Daisuke walked forward to meet the armored Sol Master, who carried the two hostages telekinetically and met the DREAMers halfway. The cyborg and Fleedian handed over the Q-Parts to Pia Decem, who examined them intently. Satisfied, he released Rubina and Leo, who immediately ran over to embrace their loved ones, while Pia Decem returned to Palparepa's side. They instantly knew that these two were not imposters, but truly were the people they fought to win back.

"It is done," Palparepa said with a satisfied smirk. "We thank you, warriors of the Blue Planet. And now, we bid you farewell!"

The Sol Master opened a pair of huge butterfly wings on his back, which seemed to fill the air with a sort of glittering pollen as he flew upward before disappearing through an ES Window.

As the glittering pollen spread out, feelings of contentment and peace seemed to fill up just about everyone present. Indeed, they hadn't felt this relaxed in ages, if ever. Taiga took a moment to look around at the beauty of the landscape.

"You know...now that the Martian Successors and Protodevlin are gone," he said wistfully, "This might be a good opportunity to take a nice vacation...to kick back and relax."

"Yeah...Akito and I know a whole bunch of neat places that might still be intact," Yurika added with a giggle. "We have pretty much the whole planet to ourselves."

"I don't know..." Bright said, unsure about the idea at first. "Well, I guess a little rest wouldn't hurt. Maybe a week or two? Earth time, of course."

"I concur," Zero added. "It will be good for morale."

"Rubina, we haven't had time alone in a long time," Daisuke said with a smile to his fiance, who smiled back. Little did they know that this sudden desire to relax was sudden for a very sinister reason...

* * *

Of course, not everyone was affected by whatever was causing this sudden bout of laziness and relaxation. Those whose bodies were primarily machines remained their usual selves. While androids like Xemmey, Xengar and Miku or cyborgs like Renais and Guy Shishioh were unaffected overall, the GGG robots found themselves in a rather unfortunate bind.

"What's happening?!" Mic exclaimed as a pair of restraints bound his arms to his chair.

"We need to perform a full shutdown if we're to able to do full maintenance on you," Kazuo said.

"But...if you do that, we won't be able to start up in case of emergency!" FuRyu exclaimed.

"Hey, you guys are made for combat, right?" Chizuru, who was watching her fellow Combattler pilot Kosuke help out, replied. "Now that everything's peaceful, we can't afford to waste energy on things we don't need."

"Is this GGG's official decision?" Volfogg asked.

"Indeed," Taiga's voice came over the loudspeaker. "The time has come for us to reflect on our past actions...we, who have sought peace for so long, have done nothing but fight. To be quite honest, it's rather hypocritical, isn't it? So, instead of doing that, we'll resolve the remaining conflicts through peaceful means."

"But..." KouRyu protested.

"Begin the shutdown process," Taiga ordered. One by one, the the light in the Brave Robot Corps members' eyes darkened as their systems completely shut off…

* * *

The rest of DREAM was affected by the strange feelings of relaxation and peace that evening. This also served to remove a certain degree of inhibition. This was perfect for DREAM's manga club - their members consisted of Tara, Janus, Kensuke, Mari, Akito, Jiro, Koji, Boss and his two cronies, Hikaru Amano, Hathaway, Judau, Rolo and Kira - to have some fun. Athrun and Roux were convinced to tag along as well, and Izumi was there for her own reasons.

"So, next item on the agenda…" Tara said as she reached underneath a sofa and pulled out a box full of chopsticks with labels on them. "It's time for US to play the King's Game!"

"King's Game?" Janus said. "You mean that weird dare-based game we saw in that episode just now?"

"Hoooooo boy," Kira groaned. "I know where this is going, and it's nowhere good."

"C'mon, where's your spirit of adventure, Kira?" Mari said, elbowing the Coordinator. "This could be fun!"

"Awesome! I've been itching to play this!" Kensuke cheered. "I hope you've got enough sticks for everyone, Prez."

"I couldn't really follow the rules in the show," Judau said. "Mind giving us a full explanation?"

"Why explain? It's as plain as a nose on a plane," Izumi quipped. Everyone groaned at the bad joke.

"Okay, so it's really simple," Tara explained. "Everyone take a pair of chopsticks, but don't tell or show anyone what you have, unless your sticks have a little crown on the label."

"Everyone got their sticks?" she said. "Okay, so who's the King?!" Kensuke glanced down at his sticks - they had a little crown drawn on the label.

"Woo-hoo!" he whooped. "It's me, baby!"

"All right, since Kensuke's the King," Tara explained. "He gets to pick any number or numbers from those available - 1 through 16 in this case - and tell them to do whatever they want, no matter how embarrassing it may be!"

"So he could tell someone to hit themselves in the head with a rock until their brains come out of their ears?" Hathaway said nervously. Though he was definitely relaxed, he was understandably uneasy about what he was getting into.

"We generally draw the line at anything likely to cause bodily injury or death," Tara assured Xi Gundam's pilot. "But other than that, anything goes!"

"But how will the King know who's got what number?" Janus asked.

"That's the fun part, silly!" Tara giggled. "The King _doesn't_ know until _after_ he or she issues his command!"

"Hurry up already, I want to make my command!" Kensuke said. "Okay, I order...Number 6 to lay a big, fat sloppy kiss on...Number 13's lips!" Everyone glanced at their numbers again.

"I'm Number 6," Kira said.

"And I'm...Number 13," Athrun said. Both Coordinators swallowed nervously while all of the men in the room snickered.

"You gotta do it, Kira," Koji said. "The King's orders are absolute!" Kira and Athrun looked at each other awkwardly.

"This doesn't feel right for me," the Justice Gundam's pilot said. "Can't he make another order?"

"Sorry, Athrun...that's the rules," Hikaru Amano giggled. "Now hurry up and smooch!" Kira and Athrun closed their eyes as the former gave the latter a deep kiss. While the boys started laughing their heads off, the girls found themselves swooning a little.

Once everyone composed themselves, the game began anew.

"Who's the King this time?" Tara said.

"It's me, this time!" Izumi said. "Okay, I command Number 4 to sprout the wings of a bat and stomp like a zombie while whistling ' _Row, Row, Row Your Boat_ ' through a car wash."

"Hey!" Kensuke exclaimed when he realized that he had number 4. "What kind of command is that?!"

"The King's orders are absolute," Izumi said. "Sprout those wings, wing-a-ding."

"Um...how about something more reasonable?" Mari suggested. "Something that doesn't require changing one's own body shape?"

"Okay," Izumi then said. "As your almighty sovereign, I command you to let me sing you to sleep tonight." Immediately, Tara, Koji, Hikaru, Judau and Kira started to tense up. But Kensuke didn't seem to get why, nor did Izumi.

"Poor Kensuke…" Hikaru whispered to Tara.

"Yeah, no one should have to suffer that," Tara agreed. "Let's get him some earplugs before we go to bed." After that was settled, the next round began.

"Who's the King now?" Tara asked.

"...I'm the King!" Jiro cheered. "As my first decree as The King, I order Numbers 5, 9 and 13 to strip down to their underwear." Everyone looked down at their chopsticks. Rolo breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Glad it's not me...this would be really embarrassing,_ he thought.

 _I thought that was 13 for a sec,_ Akito thought as he too realized that he had dodged a proverbial bullet.

"And then sit on my lap." Jiro continued. Tara swallowed nervously and began to remove her clothes.

"Aaaaand they have to stay in their undies for the rest of the night," Jiro concluded. Hikaru blushed heavily as she did the same. As the two young women removed their clothing, most of the other men in the room went all googly-eyed, but Janus seemed appalled.

"Tara, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed as he watched his beloved sit down on Jiro's right leg while the man himself was grinning broadly.

"Sorry, Jan," Tara said. "The King's orders are absolute."

"It's just a game, Jan!" Hikaru said as she sat on the King's left leg. "It's not gonna change your relationship or anything!" Janus nodded, but seemed uneasy.

"Oh, Yamaaaaaaaaadaaaaa," Boss said as he made a sexy, uncharacteristically feminine pose, batting his eyelashes. Jiro's grin immediately turned into one of dismay.

"Um, that's okay, good friend..." Jiro said as Boss walked toward him, swaying his hips comically. Hikaru scooted over as the pilot of Boss Borot raised his posterior high.

"...Wait, I-I-I've changed my mind!" the pilot of Super Aestivalis cried out.

"The King's orders are absolute!" Roux proclaimed as Boss sat down on Jiro's knee. The rest of the group cheered and whooped while the Aestivalis pilot could only moan his misfortune.

"Okay, next round!" Tara cheered as she got up off of her comrade's lap.

* * *

The next morning, Guy and Mikoto went out for a stroll together in what had once been a public park. She was in a pretty yellow and white lace dress and carried a basket full of food, while Guy was in his usual casual clothes and carried a bucket of ice. They soon arrived at a wooden table in a lovely patch that still had trees and grass.

"It's so nice and peaceful! Isn't it great that we get to relax for once?" Mikoto said as she laid the package on the table and unwrapped it. "I can't remember the last time we had a picnic together!"

The table itself was soon covered with all sorts of delicious food, while the bottle of wine was placed in the bucket of ice.

"I guess it's nice," Guy replied uneasily, "but shouldn't we save this food for the others? As evolved life forms, you and I really don't need to eat anymore." It was one of the benefits of being fused with the G-Stone and the new machine species - on top of their heightened abilities, they no longer needed to eat, drink, or even breathe.

"It's just a little bit of food," the girl giggled. "We've got plenty back on the ship!" This made Guy even more uneasy - Mikoto wasn't one to pooh-pooh such things, especially regarding their friends.

"Mikoto, are you feeling alright?" he asked, approaching his beloved. "This isn't like you at all." Still smiling, Mikoto turned to face Guy and did a quick twirl.

"Do you like my dress?" she asked. "Captain Misumaru picked it for me!"

"Mikoto, I'm worried about what the Sol Masters are up to," Guy said as he grabbed Mikoto by the shoulders. "And about what's happened back on Earth since we left! Why aren't you?!" But the young woman just giggled.

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "Let's just relax." She wrapped her arms around Guy, and began twirling his long hair with one finger.

"You know," she said in an uncharacteristically seductive manner, "it's been soooo long since we've been...alone like this. Let's do what we did back in high school!" Guy sighed. He knew that even though Mikoto's inhibitions were clearly loosened, she wasn't going to go THAT far.

"Well," he sighed. "I suppose if you really want to-MMMMMPH?!"

Mikoto had cut Guy off by throwing herself against him and kissing him deeply on the lips.

 _Janus was right,_ Guy thought as the sensations of having Mikoto on him. _I HAVE missed this. The warmth of her lips, the smell of her breath, the curve of her body fitting against mine, feeling her heartbeat through her chest...I suppose we can indulge for just a little bit…_

Suddenly, he felt his left hand throb. He looked over and saw the symbol of the G-Stone slowly flashing there. Something was definitely up.

Mustering far more will than strength, he pushed Mikoto off of him, got to his feet and walked away.

"Guuuuuyyyy," Mikoto whined without getting up; "Where are you going? Come back."

"Forgive me Mikoto," the Evoluder said. "I have to go..."

* * *

Misato and Amuro sat outside, lounging in the sun. The Newtype was lazily playing a game on his computer, while the _Wunder_ 's captain finished chugging a can of beer. Other members were lazily or excitedly performing other recreational activities.

"Hey Amuro," Misato said groggily. "Toss me another beer, will ya?"

"Sure," the Hi-Nu's pilot replied with a smile. He picked up a can and tossed it Misato's way. "It's not we're going to be piloting any time soon." Despite her inebriated state, she was able to catch the beer and open it, then drinking the beer down in several gulps.

"Mmmm...OH...YEAH! WA-HAAAAAAAAA-YEEAH!" Misato cried out as she slammed the can on the ground "Nothin' like nice, cold drinks to relax after all that fighting!"

After a few moments, she unsteadily got up and walked over to the Newtype, then plopped herself on the edge of his chair and gazed at him with seductive eyes.

"Y'know...yer even hotter after a few drinksh." Misato slurred.

"Oh...um...thanks," Amuro said, not sure of how to feel about Misato coming on to him.

"Somethin' about ya," the _Wunder_ 's captain said as she playfully brushed her finger on Amuro's chest; " I can't playsh it...but it's like we were destin'd to be togetha..."

"I'm ch-charmed, but you must know that I'm a-already spoken for, Captain Katsuragi..." the Gundam pilot stammered awkwardly. Misato smirked and pressed her chest against his.

"C'mon, you know you want this..."

Unfortunately, it just so happened that Chan, in a similar mood to Misato (minus the drunkenness) happened to enter. To Amuro's surprise, the blue-haired woman wasn't the least bit angry at seeing Misato flirting with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Amuro...room for one more?" Chan said with a seductive wink.

"The more, the merrier, I always shay!" Misato slurred before letting out a large burp. Amuro and Chan burst out laughing, too relaxed to care about any form of decorum…

* * *

Like Mamoru, the Mazinger Angels were filled with a spirit of adventure, and had decided to go exploring as well - but they had already been affected by whatever was causing this sense of relaxation, so they weren't as careful as they could have been.

Suddenly, Jun stepped on some now-loose ground, which gave way and caused her to plummet into a wide, deep hole. She cried out as she fell, prompting Hikaru and Sayaka to turn around and peer down the hole. They then heard a great splash - somehow, Jun had fallen into a deep body of water.

"Juuuun!" Sayaka called down. "Are you okay?"

"She'll live," Hikaru replied. "Let's just keep going." Sayaka shrugged, and the two remaining Mazinger Angels continued on their way, leaving Jun on her own.

Luckily, the water she had fallen into was deep enough for Venus A's pilot to easily swim in, for it was almost like a lake - though it led her to wonder just how this place had avoided notice for so long.

The chamber was enormous, larger than the now-infamous ruins Akito and Mylene had descended into. At the center of the lake was a single rock island with an altar on it.

"What is this place?" Jun thought out loud as she treaded water. "Is this another Protoculture ruin?" She looked over at the island, and saw a large golden structure - it resembled an ankh that the ancient Egyptians worshipped, but the loop at the top was shaped like a heart.

"Wow, now THAT's a piece of jewelry!" she exclaimed. "Too bad it's too big to take home at the moment...ah, well." She swam over to the island and climbed onto it, then suddenly let out a great yawn.

"I'm bushed," she said. "I'll just take a little nap...I'm sure people will come looking for me eventually." With that, she laid down, and quickly fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

Jun found herself in a starscape much like the one Leila had been in, but instead of meeting the priestess, someone else stood there - a young woman with soft, pale skin and straight, silky black hair. She wore a dark blue dress with sea wave designs that showing some of her cleavage, a bejeweled, white gold crown with a starburst design, and dark blue boots that had a similar design to the dress.

"I have hoped to contact you, dreamer," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Jun asked. "What are you doing in my dreams?"

"My name is Aila Mu, ruler of the Kingdom of Mu," the woman said. "I am projecting my thoughts and feelings across the void between realities and timestreams to reach you in the realm of sleep."

 _She's from the civilization that Raideen originated from,_ Jun thought. _But they're from Janus' world...how could they reach this place?_

"We people of Mu traveled here and met with a culture much like our own," "They left something here on this rust-red planet in the hopes of staving off a great future disaster...so we have chosen to do the same, as our own culture is on the brink of collapse."

"Is that what that huge gold ankh is?" Jun said. "Another legacy of Mu?"

"You could say that," Aila replied. "You seem capable enough - I'll entrust it to you, Jun Hono." Jun grinned awkwardly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence...I guess," she replied. Aila smiled as she and the starscape suddenly faded to white…

* * *

Jun flashed open suddenly as she awoke from her dream. She then sat up, got to her feet and stretched. For some reason, the dream she just had remained as clear to her as if she had been awake. What was more, the feeling of deep relaxation was gone.

"Aila said that this thing is some sort of legacy of her civilization," Jun thought. "But how am I supposed to use it?" She sighed and leaned against the golden object with her hand. It began to glow even brighter, causing the entire chamber to rumble and quake.

The water in the lake began to drain as a ramp raised up from its depths. The ramp led all the way to the far wall, which opened up, revealing something inside: a golden aircraft that resembled the craft Jun used to dock with Venus A - the only difference was that it had a nose shaped like a stretched pyramid, and the tip had a small hook at the end.

"Hey, this kinda looks like the Queen Star," Jun commented as she approached the craft. She peeked into the cockpit - the controls looked eerily similar to Venus A's. After a few seconds, the cockpit opened up, allowing Jun to climb inside.

"I'd better find Sayaka and Hikaru," she said as she started up the unusual craft, "then get back to the ships...who knows what trouble could have come our way…"

* * *

After a length of time that felt both like an eternity and an instant, Mamoru returned to normal on the other side of the Threshold.

He found himself in a starscape very much like the one Leila and Jun had found themselves in, only it extended a much greater distance. Sitting parked next to the dome was something he had dared not hope to see again...the J-Ark. Even better, he saw Soldato-J and Kaidou looking around.

"J! Kaidou!" he cried out as he hurried toward them.

"Mamoru?" his friend exclaimed, shocked to hear him again.

"Kaidou, I can't believe it! You're alive!"

"Latio, it is good to see you again," J said. "Though it seems destiny has united us here for a reason."

Suddenly, a six-winged woman with long purple hair appeared before their eyes, wearing blue clothing and lapis lazuli jewelry. Leila would have recognized her as the priestess from her time in the EU Army.

"Children of the Trinary Solar System," the winged priestess said, "it is a joy to finally meet you at last." Kaidou, however, looked rather displeased to see this figure.

"You...you're Iophiel, aren't you?!" he said angrily, pointing accusingly at the woman; "You're the one who caused the Zonder Metal to go out of control!"

"Yes," the priestess replied, "And for that, I cannot possibly apologize enough." Kaidou's expression softened again, and he lowered his hand.

"I believed that by causing the Zonder Metal to consume the Trinary Solar System, the universe at large would be safe from the dangerous power of the G-Stone and J-Jewel. But watching the Mechanization of your worlds...it made me doubt the rightness of my actions."

"Your regret will not stay my hand!" J cried as he took to the air. "Die, High Seraph Iophiel!" He came down with a flying kick straight to Iophiel's head. But he passed through her, as if she wasn't even there.

 _A projection,_ Kaidou thought. _Why am I not surprised?_

"If you really want to make up for what you did, you can help us out," Mamoru suggested. Iophiel thought about this and nodded.

"Very well," she replied. "Unfortunately, I am merely a projection, so I can't intervene directly. But I will share whatever knowledge I can with you. Ask, and you shall know."

"What do you know about the Q-Parts?" Mamoru immediately asked. Immediately, Iophiel's expression turned to one of dismay.

"Q-Parts?!" she exclaimed. "The Q-Parts have appeared?! Where are they?"

"Right now, they're with the 11 Sol Masters," Mamoru replied. Iophiel shook her head, her face filled with deep worry.

"...This is not good at all."

"What ARE the Sol Masters, anyway?" the boy from the Green Planet asked. "They seemed like bad people, but..."

"The 11 Sol Masters are a series of programs created by Abel, the leader of the Red Planet," Kaidou chimed in. "Each is powered by something called a Loud G-Stone, which was developed using the Green Planet's G-Stone as a base. Their purpose is to restore the Trinary Solar System upon confirming the destruction of the Z-Master program."

"However," Iophiel added. "I've seen them exceed their programming and turn rogue in countless other timelines, just like the Z-Master, and I'm sure they will here. Now that they have the Q-Parts, your home universe is in grave danger." Kaidou nodded, but J seemed to be suspicious.

"Okay," Mamoru said. "So what ARE the Q-Parts?"

"They are the four parts of an enormous regeneration machine called the Pas-Q Machine," Iophiel replied.

"The Pas-Q Machine, huh?" Kaidou said, nodding thoughtfully.

"It was created by the forebears of the Trinary Solar System's people," the winged priestess said. "It is capable of generating vast levels of energy through absorption of the universe's dark matter...enough to rebuild the System from scratch. But I doubt they will stop there." Mamoru swallowed nervously.

"Do you know what the Sol Masters' ultimate goal is?" he then asked. Iophiel pondered this, then shook her head.

"I cannot say for sure...but you have to stop them. Your friends are all in terrible danger, and will be the first to perish if something isn't done!"

"Why should we believe you?" J huffed. "You're with Atik Yomin, our enemy!" At this, Iophiel turned distraught.

"Please! It's the truth!" she cried. "If I had the power to stop them myself, I would...but right now, you're the only ones I can turn to!" But again, J was unmoved.

"I've seen too many universes die because of them," Iophiel sobbed as she dropped to her knees, her hands clasped as if in desperate prayer. "I don't want to watch any others meet that fate!"

Kaidou and Mamoru looked at each other as if to determine whether they were of the same mind. Then the boy from the Red Planet turned to his android partner.

"J, I don't think she's lying," he said. "At least, I don't see any reason for her to do so."

"Yeah," Mamoru said. "I believe her, too!" J glanced over at Iophiel, who was looking up, tears dripping from her eyes. Finally, he relented.

"Very well," the J-Jewel-powered android said. Iophiel looked overjoyed, as she bowed her head to the ground.

"Thank you…" she said.

"Kaidou, let's go," J said to his partner as he started back toward J-Ark. "If her words are true, then we don't have much time."

"Right behind you," Kaidou said. "C'mon, Mamoru." Mamoru nodded and followed.

"Wait, Mamoru!" Iophiel called out. "There's something else I need to tell you!" The boy turned around, wondering what the angel wanted him to know.

"The only thing that can stop the power of regeneration is the power of destruction," she said. "If you truly wish to stop the Sol Masters, awaken the lion's true purpose and bring forth the final god of destruction."

Mamoru nodded, then followed Kaidou and J onto J-Ark. After a few moments, the ship rumbled to life and started to take off.

 _Please be careful, children of the Trinary Solar System,_ Iophiel thought as she faded away.

* * *

Renais couldn't understand it. While she wasn't able to contribute much to the effort against the Martian Successors and the Protodevlin beyond teaming up with KoRyu and AnRyu, she was still a GGG member, and the way everyone was behaving worried her to no end. When even her own father stopped caring about the Earth, she knew something was messing with the minds of GGG and DREAM.

However, her expression showed nothing of her worry as she leaped and bounded through the _Battle 7_ , where GGG had taken up residence for the duration of the trip.

Suddenly, a red whip shot out of the darkness and wrapped out Renais' cyborg arm.

The figure was a very strange one - it was of a well-proportioned woman in a red dominatrix outfit with a yellow mask, spiked bracelets and collar, chain earrings and necklace, and strangely, wasp-like wings and stinger. Her left arm had a stinger of sorts as well.

"Well, well, looks like someone hasn't succumbed to Palparepa's little gift."

"A Sol Master!"

"You can call me Pillnus, love. Come, let's dance!"

The Sol Master unleashed a wave of searing flames from her left arm, forcing Renais to leap away.

"EQUIIIIIP!"

Just as she did against Gimlet, she readied her combat cyborg form. However, the savvy fiend had a trap ready as soon as Renais' transformation was complete. She unleashed several chains from her body, which proceeded to wrap themselves around the cyborg's limbs.

In a matter of seconds, Renais was bound by the chains, strong enough to withstand even her cyborg body's might. Pillnus, satisfied, approached her victim, and then began to seductively and cruelly lick her cheek.

"Ah, there's such a fine line between pleasure and pain," Pillnus mused, enjoying every moment of watching Renais squirm. "Since we can't pacify you with the former, perhaps the latter will be more...effective."

Pillnus moved away and turned around, pointing her rear-mounted stinger right at Renais. The Sol Master then buzzed in and jammed the needle into the cyborg's body, injecting another kind of poison into her veins.

The painful memories Renais had forced into the darkest recesses of her mind came flooding back - the BioNet scientists who modified her and the pain they put her through...the crimes she was forced to commit in BioNet's name...and the emptiness of life after her father saved her. And through it all, she could only repeat the same two words...

"It's hot...it's hot...it's hot..."

Satisfied, Pillnus licked Renais one more time, then disappeared into an ES Window.

From that moment, the cyborg was forced to relive her anguished past, her suffering in the clutches of BioNet, and the emptiness of being unable to touch anyone as a result of her modifications.

But after what felt like an eternity, Renais' waking dream was shattered by the sound of the chains that bound her being snapped. She began to fall, but someone grabbed her arm before she fell. She looked up, and saw that Sivil, the newly joined Protodevlin, had just saved her. Sivil's body was more than capable of handling the intense heat Renais' cyborg body gave off.

The cyborg looked over to a nearby catwalk and saw Basara standing there, happy to see someone else who wasn't affected by this strange affliction.

"Thanks a million, Sivil!" he called back.

"No problem!" the Protodevlin chirped, her smile revealing her small fangs.

"Well, from the looks of things, you're not being affected by whatever is going around," Basara said as Sivil set Renais down. "I'm glad Sivil and I weren't the only ones unaffected."

"I suppose I can say the same to you," Renais replied. As Basara reached over to touch her, she shied away.

"Don't touch me," the cyborg warned as she unsteadily got to her feet; "Or else you'll get burned."

* * *

Guy piloted GaoFighGar (which had remained fused after the battle, something DREAM's commanders suggested) over the Martian landscape, looking for the source of the strange signal he was receiving. His search took him to the Mycenaean ruins that the _Nadesico_ 's crew had discovered on their first trip here. Sure enough, she saw the cloaked figures, with Palparepa in the center.

"Palparepa!" Guy declared, pointing accusingly at the winged Sol Master.

"Guy Shishioh," Palparepa replied; "I knew you would come."

"Shut up!" Guy shouted in reply; "Tell me what you're really up to! Why did you want the Q-Parts?! If you don't...I'll..."

"Up to?" the girl Sol Master said with surprising bluntness. "Our purpose is simply to rebuild the Trinary Solar System. To that end, we need the Q-Parts...or rather, the machine they combine into - the Pas-Q Machine."

"Pas-Q Machine?" the G-Stone cyborg murmured

"It is a device of amazing power created by our forebears," Palparepa explained, "Using dark matter as an energy source, it is capable of creating replicas of virtually anything, even entire solar systems."

"But if that's all you wanted, why target us?" Guy then asked. "Why didn't you retrieve the Q-Parts yourselves?! At the very least, we could have helped you!"

"Because those winged fools would have interfered again," the girl said. "I believe they call themselves Atik Yomin. They seem to fear that the over-consumption of dark matter will cause this reality to collapse in on itself. But all the machine does is recycle dark matter."

"So that's it," Guy thought out loud. "Dark matter fills the universe like a balloon...remove it and the universe will simply deflate! No wonder they're afraid of you!"

"We don't need that much dark matter," the girl replied. "Just the amount that fills this solar system. It can easily be replaced, can't it?"

"And what about the people of the Earth Sphere?!" Guy shot back; "They'll all be obliterated!"

"We have the right to live too, don't we?" the girl replied snidely. "Or does your 'justice' only apply to Earthlings? If that's the case, then it's a false one." The pilot of GaoFighGar was momentarily taken aback - she did make a good point.

"Isn't there some other place you can do it?!" Guy then said. "Why can't we coexist?!"

"Unfortunately," the girl Sol Master said; "Once the process is started, it's irreversible." Seeing that the eleven beings had no intention of changing their minds, Guy again pointed accusingly at them.

"Maybe I don't understand true justice," the hero declared; "But I know there are people I must protect! For their sake, and for the oath sworn through courage, I'll put an end to you Sol Masters right here, right now!"

"Bravo, King of Braves," Palparepa replied confidently; "Allow me to be your opponent, then." He floated through the air, and a huge object resembling a ball-and-stick model of a molecule appeared.

 **"CHEMICAL...FUUUSION!"**

The Sol Master merged into the molecule, which then burst into countless particles, which then reformed into a new shape - a gigantic white robot with purple armor on its chest and feet with a snake motif, great cloak-like back armor, and a visor similar to the Turn X's. Six needle-tipped cylinders were attached to its back.

 **"PALPAREPAAAAAA!"**

GaoFighGar and Palparepa's machine, Palparepa PLUS, stared each other down while the other Sol Masters retreated. After a few moments, GaoFighGar attacked first, smashing his foe in the face, though the white mech was able to counterattack with equal force…

* * *

"Big sis Mikoto!" Mamoru exclaimed when he saw Guy's beloved dozing off at the table. He hurried to her side and began to shake her. She was in a deep sleep much like the one Jun had fallen into.

J and Kaidou looked around and carefully noted all of the strange particles in the air.

"Paras Particles. So, Iophiel was right...the Sol Masters really are making their move."

"Paras Particles?" Mamoru said, having never heard of them before.

"They were invented by Abel of the Red Planet," Kaidou explained, "to calm the mind and induce nerve relaxation, similar to the way Zonder Metal was supposed to relieve stress for the people of the Purple Planet."

"However, it seems the Sol Masters have inundated the entire Martian atmosphere with them," J then said. "As far as I know, only those whose bodies are primarily robotic, or have a G-Stone or J-Jewel are immune to the effects of Paras Particles."

"Well now, I wouldn't quite say that," a voice Mamoru recognized called out from nearby. Stepping out from behind some rocks came Basara, Sivil and Renais.

"Basara! Renais! you're all right!" Mamoru exclaimed joyfully before noticing Sivil. Immediately, J and Kaidou got on guard - she was a Protodevlin, after all, and weren't aware of the newly created peace between mankind and her race.

"Hey, hey, she's with us now," Basara said. "This is Sivil!"

"Let's cut the introductions," Renais interrupted, "And figure out how to fix this!"

"I'll see if Tomoro can figure out an antidote," Kaidou said, starting back towards J-Ark. "The fact that Basara is also immune gives me some hope."

Basara grinned, and readied his guitar, which he happened to have on him.

"If my song can stop a Spiritia Black Hole, then this ought to be cake!"

Basara began to play Try Again, allowing the Anima Spiritia to flow out of him and work its way into Mikoto's system. To Mamoru's delight, the GGG operator began to awaken, the power granted to her by the new machine species working in overdrive.

"Unh..." she groaned. "Wh-where am I?"

"Big sis Mikoto!" Mamoru cried ecstatically, hugging Guy's girlfriend tightly.

"Mamoru," she mumbled. "What's going on?"

"Welcome back, Mikoto Utsugi." J said with a little smirk.

"Soldato-J?" the girl exclaimed. "I-I should be saying the same to you. We all thought you had..."

"It's a very long story, Miss Mikoto," Kaidou said. We can figure things out aboard the J-Ark."

Suddenly, Mikoto gasped and clutched her chest as her heart suddenly cried out in agony. It was always the feeling she got whenever she felt like she had either just lost him or was about to lose him.

"Everyone," she whimpered; "Guy is..."

"We have no time to waste!" J declared, pointing westward. "We must hurry to the King of Braves' side!"

* * *

The two Super Mechanoids were equally matched in every respect, and both Guy and the Sol Master were equally skilled pilots, so neither was able to gain an advantage over the other. The Sol Masters, however, saw no need to back up their compatriot.

Guy soon realized that he couldn't overcome this enemy alone. He needed an advantage.

"Max! Misato! Yurika! Zero! Anyone! I need some back-up!" he called out.

Palparepa smiled smugly at the sight of Guy's desperation.

"Everyone...please!" Guy cried. "We joined forces for the sake of bring peace to our two worlds! If we give up now, all of our battles will have been meaningless! Please, someone...lend me your strength!"

No response came. But even so, the Evoluder refused to give up. Even if he was all alone, he couldn't afford to lose his courage.

"Pitiful humans...you are so weak," Palparepa taunted coldly. "Without someone to fight by your side, you are helpless; alone, you are powerless. You have no right to live...and so, I shall end your life now!"

With those words, the six cylinders on Palparepa Plus' back detached themselves like funnels would, but instead of attacking Guy, they connected to each other, in two groups of three, and connected to the white machine's hands. They then split into particles and reformed into a strange arrangement with a yellow and red sphere in the mix.

" **GOD AND DEVIL!** "

"In that case," Guy replied courageously. "Then I'll counter with **HELL AND HEAVEN!** "

Both combatants, their trump cards ready, then charged forward at each other, both bellowing in a loud and hot-blooded manner. They met with tremendous force, the spacetime ripples resulting from the impact coursing across the planet.

And just as before, GaoFighGar and Palparepa PLUS were equally matched.

The girl Sol Master turned to one of her fellows.

"Their power is about even, isn't it?" she quipped.

"...It is, Palus Abel," the cloaked figure replied. "Shall I?"

"...Be my guest, Pei La Cain."

The figure bounded upwards and landed on Palparepa's shoulder, momentarily diverting Guy's attention. The figure then cast his cloak...revealing the body of Cain.

Seeing the man who had entrusted Galeon and Mamoru to him...the one who had given him the strength to use **THE POWER** in the final battle against the Primevals...it was enough to make Guy's attack falter ever so slightly.

Palparepa PLUS took advantage of this moment of weakness and smashed into GaoFighGar's chest with its God & Devil attack. The sheer energy caused GaoFighGar to break down, bits and pieces flying everywhere even as Guy himself was struck by the attack. Indeed, it was so agonizing that he didn't feel pricks on his head and neck as something attached to it…

* * *

As J-Ark and the others arrived at the ruins, Mikoto and Mamoru watched in horror as GaoFighGar collapsed and fell apart, defeated.

"No...Guy..." Mikoto wept. "It's...it's happening again, Mamoru...I...I...killed him! I killed Guy!"

"No, Mikoto Utsugi. You must not blame yourself," J growled. "It was the 11 Sol Masters who destroyed the King of Braves...and for that, they WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!"

 **"MEGA FUSION!"**

J-Ark transformed into King J-Der and landed on the battlefield where the Sol Masters were.

 **"11 SOL MASTERS!"**

"Ah, Soldato J-002," Palus Abel said smugly. "How nice of you to join us. Since it's clear you came for the King of Braves, we'll happily give him to you...that is, if you can defeat your friends."

Suddenly, the four Q-Parts began to float and orbit around Palus Abel before flying up and connecting themselves in such a way that a star shape was formed. It then began to shine.

"No...they've assembled the Pas-Q Machine?!" Kaidou exclaimed. "Then that means..."

Dozens, if not hundreds of paler-hued copies of the Brave Corps. began to appear out of thin air, filling the sky with the numbers.

"Well, isn't this just peachy?" Renais sighed.

But just as it seemed things couldn't get any worse, the various shattered parts of GaoFighGar began to shine and disintegrate, only to reintegrate into their original form. Those on board King J-Der could immediately tell that there was something horribly, horribly wrong with it...especially when they heard Guy's voice.

"Terminate..."

"Terminate..."

"Terminate..."

 **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

* * *

The door to one of the large vaults inside GGG's Orbit Base was smashed to the ground just inches from Akiko Hirata, who had been sent down with several other employees to check on activity inside one of the vaults.

Out of the now unsealed chamber came Galeon, who had been awakened by some unknown signal. The mechanical lion let out a few short roars, then frantically began to look for some sort of exit. The crew working with the ex-ZAFT scientist began to panic, fearing that Galeon had lost its mind, but the Coordinator noticed that the robotic beast was taking pains to avoid trampling anyone underfoot. It was trying to escape, but it needed to protect someone...

"Hangar!" Hirata called out. "This is Hirata! Open the bay doors and let Galeon out! I repeat, open the bay doors and let Galeon out!"

"Ma'am," a crewman replied, "we were told not to..."

"Let Galeon out!" she ordered; "I'll take responsibility for this - just let that lion out!"

* * *

 _Next time...well, I'll be continuing up this bit of GaoGaiGar FINAL plot. But I promise it will be awesome! Here's the requisite preview:_

 _-The inconceivable has happened...GaoFighGar, the King of Braves, has not only been defeated, but turned against DREAM! As the rest of the group slumbers deeply as the result of the Paras Particles, only King J-Der seems to be able to set things right! Can DREAM somehow break the spell so they can help J save Guy and stop the Pas-Q Machine?! And why do the Sol Masters want to destroy the G-Stone and J-Jewel so badly?! Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 73: Regeneration Machine Activated! Its Name is Genesic!**_


	113. Chapter 73

_Time to bring in a certain godly machine…and pair one of the most important events in_ GaoGaiGar FINAL _with some more_ Code Geass _and_ Devilman Crybaby _plot!_

 _Also, I found something pretty neat related to_ GaoGaiGar recently - _as part of the_ Grand Glorious Gathering _OVA DVD sets, there was a trailer for a sequel series known as_ GaoGaiGar Project Z, _which was intended to be a crossover of_ GaoGaiGar _and_ Betterman. _Notably, it featured an older Mamoru and Kaidou piloting a new robot, GaoGaiGo. Unfortunately, it never got off the ground. But just recently, Sunrise released several light novels entitled_ "Hakai-Ou: GaoGaiGar vs. Betterman" _written by one of the staff of the original series, with guidance by the series' director - finally giving us closure as to the fate of GGG at the end of_ FINAL. _And to my delight, an enterprising Wordpress user, pyroxenescanning, has translated it into English for the pleasure of English speakers everywhere!_

 _Anyway, on with the show!_

* * *

 **Chapter 73 - Regeneration Machine Activated! Its Name is Genesic!**

Unbeknownst to J and the others, the power of Basara's music had affected more than just Mikoto. Other members of DREAM whose were more than mere human beings started to come around.

The first to come around were Mylene, Ray and Veffidas, who had been engaged in a lazy board game of Zentradi invention near where Mikoto was when the Paras Particles had finally rendered them unconscious.

"Man, what a nice nap!" Ray said after letting out a great yawn. Suddenly, the sound of a large explosion came from nearby, and they nearly jumped out of their clothes when they saw King J-Der sliding by.

"Hey...isn't that King J-Der?!" Mylene exclaimed.

 **"GRAAAAAGH!"**

They looked up and saw GaoFighGar coming down on J's gigantic mech.

"Guy! Get a hold of yourself!" Renais' voice called out.

"He's under the Sol Masters' control! We must keep him away from the ships!" J cried before taking aim with King J-Der's ultimate weapon.

 **"J-QUAAAAAATH!"**

The gigantic white machine fired its signature weapon, knocking Guy far away, giving King J-Der a moment to get to its feet before quickly shifting back to its battleship form. Meanwhile, Sivil phased through the walls of the ship with Basara in her telekinetic bubble.

"Members of Fire Bomber...it seems the power of your Anima Spiritia is capable of breaking this wicked spell," J said. "Use that power to awaken our comrades...I will do what I can to keep Guy Shishioh busy...I'm his target, after all!"

"You betcha!" Basara replied, giving a snappy salute. "Let's go, guys! Time to give our pals a wake-up call!"

The members of Fire Bomber, five strong now that Sivil was with them, hurried to the _Battle 7_ to get to their VFs. But as they flew toward the ship, they saw something rocketed out of the _Nadesico_ 's open launch bay: Jun's Venus A.

But it had changed a fair amount - when the strange craft had docked with the mech, the heart on its left leg had changed to a wedjet, the "eye of the gods" used by the Mu and later adopted by the Egyptians, while its right leg had a wide gold band on it; the plate on its chest had turned into an elaborate golden design shaped like a bird; and its head was encircled by a diadem that was completed by the nose of the craft, which folded upward, making it seem like a bird's head; finally, it now held the heart-shaped ankh that Jun had found.

"I hope I didn't miss anything," Jun said.

"Any help is appreciated, warrior woman of Earth," J replied. "Everyone, brace yourselves...we're going into orbit."

With that, J-Ark and Venus A sped off into the atmosphere, barreling through the Brave Corps replicas, with GaoFighGar in hot pursuit...

* * *

Noel's search for his wife and son brought him to what was once a busy intersection of the city. But now it was in shambles, and free of traffic. There were some wrecked cars around, though. He glanced up and saw a few men standing on high rooftops. One of them fell forward, and smacked into the pavement a few seconds later, dying on impact.

The Neo-American man grimaced - these people were driven into such deep despair over the state of their lives that they chose to commit suicide. Noel understood, but believed himself to have the strength, and the faith in God, to keep moving forward in spite of it all.

As long as he could find his family and somehow get them home alive, he could go on living.

As he walked into a nearby alleyway, Noel was suddenly confronted by a fat, desperate-looking man. Against his better judgement, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of Akiko and Taro.

"Have you seen these two?" he asked, showing the man the picture. "They're my wife and child, and…"

The fat man pulled out a pistol and pointed it at him.

"You're a demon, aren't ya?" the fat man said. "Gimme all your money!" Noel took a step back, unsure of what to do to defuse the situation as the man started to pull the trigger. But suddenly, the fat man stopped as his face started to turn blue. He clutched his chest and struggled to breathe for a few seconds, then keeled over dead.

Noel's better instincts instantly caused him to drop down to his knees and try to resuscitate the man who would have killed him. But before he could start CPR, a heavenly voice resounded in his mind.

"Do not bother trying to revive him, Noel Makimura," the voice said. "He was judged by God, and found wanting." When Noel turned around, he saw none other than the High Seraph Raphael hovering there, a few inches off the ground. The shock of seeing an angel before him was enough to send the religious man staggering backwards and into the wall.

"Be at peace, son of man," Raphael said. "I am Raphael, one of God's archangels."

"An archangel…" Noel gasped. He looked around - no one else seemed to be paying attention. He wondered if Raphael was making himself visible and audible only to him.

"You have lived an exemplary life, and your faith in the Lord God has remained unwavering even during this tribulation," the High Seraph explained. "While you are guaranteed a place in His presence when your time comes, He has seen it fit that you be granted a single boon in this transitory life. Name it, and it shall be yours."

"I care little for material things...money and power hold no sway over me," Noel replied instantly. "But please, mighty angel, help me find my wife and son in this hell! I ask only for that!"

"Very well," the High Seraph replied. "I shall lead you to them." With that, he turned and headed down the alley. Noel looked down at the ground and saw the pistol lying there. He nervously picked it up, silently praying that he wouldn't have to use it...

* * *

Kaworu, unlike the others, had not been affected at all by the Paras Particles. However, he didn't want the Sol Masters to get a hold of Unit 01's core, and thus had remained by it since the whole fiasco began. But when he saw the battle between GaoFighGar and King J-Der, he knew that it was time. In every go-around at life, Kaworu had surrendered his existence so that the world Shinji lived in could continue.

He turned to the core where Shinji and Rei slept, and gently placed his hand on it, allowing him to speak with the resting pair.

"Shinji-kun..." he whispered.

 _Kaworu?_

"I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye," the Angel said.

 _...What?!_ Shinji exclaimed, aghast.

"You don't need me anymore," Kaworu replied. "You have the strength to stand on your own...and people who will help you rise again if you should fall. Besides, you resent me for corrupting Nunnally, don't you?"

 _No!_ Shinji replied. _I...I just overreacted! I'm sorry, Kaworu...please, don't leave!_

"If I don't," the Mark-06's pilot said, "the world DREAM has fought so hard to protect will be destroyed."

 _Kaworu..._

"Don't be sad, Shinji," Kaworu said with a smile, "we'll meet again in another lifetime."

 _Y-you promise?_

"I promise," Kaworu replied. With that, he took his hand off the core and started to walk away.

As soon as he took a few steps away, something appeared before him - Zig. Kaworu smiled and held out his arm, allowing the bird to perch there.

"So you've guided Mamoru to her, then?" he asked. The bird squawked and bobbed its head up and down.

"That's good," the Angel said. "Now I have to make my exit from this drama. I suggest you leave Mars before HE finds out that you're here." But to Kaworu's surprise, the bird fluffed up like a pinecone as if displeased.

"I'm sorry, Zig, but my role is more or less over. This is how I choose to depart, and you can't stop me."

The bird hesitated for a moment as if in thought, then leaped off Kaworu's arm and disappeared into a Threshold...

* * *

Tara and Janus had dozed off in the former's room on the _Nadesico_ , their bodies overcome by the effects of the Paras Particles. But when the sound of Basara's music (and the Spiritia that accompanied it) reached the room, Tara let out a yawn and stretched her arms out.

Suddenly, Jiro opened the door to her room.

"Hey you two, get your asses..."

He had unexpectedly got a very good look at Tara's exposed chest.

"...Good morning, sunshine..."

Frantically, Tara yanked the sheet off of Janus and covered herself, blushing beet red. Janus was in nothing except his boxers.

"Geez, Gai, have you heard of using the buzzer?!" Tara cried angrily.

"S-sorry," Jiro stammered, "I-it's just that I heard that Guy Shishioh's gone crazy or something, and we need all the firepower we can get! Get yourself dressed and head for your robot, pronto!"

With that, Jiro sped off down the hall to awaken the other DREAMers aboard the _Nadesico_. It was then and only then that Janus started to come around. He sat up and watched his girlfriend frantically get her bra and shirt on.

"Ugh...morning," he grumbled, having missed everything.

* * *

Princess Euphemia sat down in the UFN video conference room on Giga Float and waited. Most of the negotiations between Britannia and the United Federation of Nations had been done in this manner. But for Euphie, this talk would probably decide how the relationship between her homeland and the UFN would play out.

Nina's revelation about the Sword of Damocles had sent chills throughout the member countries' representatives. They already knew of the devastating power of Nina's cursed weapon, so a floating fortress that could fire off multiple FLEIJA warheads was a grave threat to all of its member nations. Unsurprisingly, Euphemia volunteered to negotiate directly with her brother and talk some sense into him.

Soon enough, a shot of Schneizel appeared in a small window on-screen, sitting at his desk. Cornelia appeared in another window, looking serious.

"Big brother Schneizel...big sister Cornelia," Euphie greeted them in a surprisingly grim tone.

"Dear little sister Euphemia, it's good to see you again," Schneizel replied. "This was rather unexpected. But since you're going through official channels, I suspect this isn't merely a social call."

"Then I won't beat around the bush, big brother," Euphemia said as the blueprints that Nina had given her appeared onscreen.. "Do you recognize these plans?"

Schneizel didn't look flustered at all. He had not only anticipated that this would happen, yet chose to let it play out anyway.

"Yes, I do," the prince replied. "What of it?"

"I understand that you commissioned the creation of this fortress, the 'Sword of Damocles', which will be able to launch FLEIJAs across the world when completed."

"I do not deny it," Schneizel said frankly, almost nonchalantly. Cornelia, however, was understandably shocked. She had absolutely no clue about her half-brother's plans...and considering how she admired him as a firm but just Prime Minister, this was like a slap in the face.

"I see," Euphie said. After a moment of thought, she asked another question.

"Were you intending to use the Damocles as a tool to dominate the world?"

"Of course not," the prime minister said as he clasped his hands together. "I only wanted to give people what they wanted...peace throughout civilization."

"You do that in complete disregard to humanity's true nature," the pink-haired princess replied. She had a feeling that she was in over her head matching wits with Schneizel, but giving up now would leave a bad taste in her mouth.

"That's a matter of opinion," her brother said with a chuckle. Cornelia's expression turned from shock to bewilderment, stunned that her less-than-bright little sister was daring to debate with the genius of the family.

"So...you think you can just keep the world frozen in time as it is," the young princess continued, her eyes starting to shine with passion and determination. "But life without change is anything but that! You can only call it experience, and even that's stretching it!"

"But if you link experiences together, you get knowledge, right?" Schneizel asked. To his surprise, Euphie just sighed and shook her head, ashamed at her brother's words.

"Schneizel...you're something, you know?" she said, almost sadly. "You're...so caught up in yourself that you don't see it...

But that sparkle of determination only intensified. While Schneizel remained undaunted, Cornelia was in awe of her little sister's fervor. She almost sounded like Zero in terms of tone.

"All you want is the present!" Euphie continued. "But what Zero, DREAM and I want...is the future!"

"But the future may prove to be worse than the present," the prince replied, without missing a beat.

"No! The future will be BETTER!" Euphie said, her emotions now completely driving her words. "No matter how long it takes, people will continue to seek out happiness!"

"But that will only create greed and strife." Schneizel said before letting out a laugh. "Dear Euphie, once again you let your emotions get in the way of your reason. Hope and dreams are nothing more than aimless fiction."

"Big brother...it's only because you're a member of a royal family that you see things that way!" the princess continued, now clenching her fist. "You do nothing but look down on other people from above! But...people...day after day, they struggle against sadness, and they carry on searching for happiness! That's what I've seen!"

"You're a royal yourself, which makes all your talk nothing but sheer hypocrisy on your part," Schneizel said, believing that he had trapped her. "You're trying to seize the empty Britannian throne with the backing of the UFN."

"This isn't a power grab, nor do I necessarily want to be Empress!" Euphie replied, trying not to be flustered at the accusation. "I just want to make this world better and more peaceful!"

"And in order to do so, you would have DREAM squash anyone who held any form of ambition. In that respect, you and I are no different. Peace and free will are simply incompatible, my dear sister."

For Schneizel, that was check. He calmly awaited his sister's attempt to stave off defeat.

"Maybe you're right about me fearing ambition," the princess replied. Cornelia sighed.

"But there's one big difference between us," Euphie then declared, getting to her feet; "I refuse to sacrifice countless innocent lives to achieve my ends!"

"Change requires sacrifice, my dear," her brother replied.

"That may be true...but it doesn't have to be made in blood!" Euphie cried. "For a world where peace and free will CAN exist together, I'd GLADLY sacrifice my own happiness, if that's what I had to do!"

For one to suffer for the sake of complete strangers - a truly selfless act, and one Schneizel could never even imagine himself making. But Euphemia had willingly chosen to hang the sword of Damocles over her own head...something only an idealist like her could do.

"Euphemia, you truly amaze me. Perhaps if there were more rulers as selfless as you, I wouldn't have needed to create the Damocles. But unfortunately, there aren't. My position remains unchanged."

"But..." Euphie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," the prince said with a sigh. With that, he severed the connection. Cornelia, aghast at her brother's words, shook her head in dismay.

"Schneizel...you're seriously going to use that weapon?!" Cornelia cried. "Are you truly so heartless?!"

The prince chuckled amiably. "How could I use it, after being so soundly defeated like that?"

Cornelia looked confused. "Wait...you just said..."

"All the subtlety in the world is useless against a mind like hers," Schneizel mused. "With Zero, I was able to play to his ego, to slowly rip off his mask until everything laid bare. But Euphemia never wears a mask, for she never has anything to hide! She always displayed her true, benevolent face...and that, dear Cornelia, is why I'm ready to fully endorse her as the successor to Father's throne."

"I don't understand, Schneizel," Cornelia exclaimed. "Does this mean...you were testing her?! You were never going to use the Damocles?"

"Oh, I was," Schneizel said with a chuckle, "but only if your dear sister had failed to meet my expectations..."

* * *

Raphael and Noel arrived at what looked to be a makeshift refugee camp that had once been a parking lot. It was filled with large tents made of tarps, where people who had lost their homes in the chaos now lived.

"They're here?" Noel asked the High Seraph. "My wife and son are here?"

"Indeed," Raphael replied, pointing toward a tent just a row or two down from the entrance. "They are in that tent over there." His heart swelling with joy, Noel hurried toward the tent and looked inside...

But that joy turned to a horror beyond all measure when the man saw what awaited in the tent - a shrimp-like demon wearing Taro's shorts was slowly eating his beloved wife. He angrily pulled out the gun and took aim. But when he looked at the demon again, he recognized a glint of recognition in its gigantic eye.

Then he heard Taro's voicemail message coming from his cell phone...Miki was trying to call him.

"Taro...is that you?" Noel gasped. The demon, unable to reply vocally, started to tear up...it was indeed Taro. Driven to desperation by hunger, he ate the closest available source of raw flesh - his mother.

But the moment when Noel recognized his son beneath the demonic exterior only drove him deeper into despair.

"Oh, God!" he cried out as he realized that his young son had become a demon and killed his mother...and that the boy was unable to control himself. Noel then turned to Raphael and fell to his knees.

"Please, mighty archangel," he pleaded. "Even if it's beyond your power to restore the dead to life, save my son! Turn him back into a human and make him forget this awful experience!"

"I have led you to your wife and child," Raphael replied gently, masking his secret enjoyment at Noel's anguish. "That was the single boon you desired, no?"

If Fudo had been the one to meet the angel, he would have kept arguing...but Noel couldn't bring himself to argue with one of God's servants - and that left him with only two options:

Let his son live and condemn him to life as a monster...or shoot him and live with the guilt of having killed his own child.

He raised and lowered the gun over and over while wailing and moaning as his mind tormented itself with what choice to make.

"Taro, you are no longer my son!" he sobbed as he raised the weapon yet again. "This is for your own good!" But he still could not bring himself to do it.

"God! God, why do you do this to me?!" Noel moaned. "Why?! WHYYYY?!"

"You wish to know the answer, son of man?" Raphael asked. Noel nodded, even though he dreaded the answer.

"It is because God wills this to be," the High Seraph replied.

Noel was paralyzed to the spot as he processed this revelation.

"He is not all-loving, all-merciful, all-forgiving," Raphael continued. "He desires only that His will be done, regardless of who suffers."

"Nooooo!" Noel cried. He couldn't accept this...yet this was a messenger of the very God he worshipped! Who was lying - God's servant or God's book?

"The man you think was the son of God," Raphael continued, now sounding almost bemused by and died on a cross to pardon everyone's sins? He died for nothing. Sin still stains the soul of man, and cannot be expunged at all, save for obliteration."

Noel wailed and screamed, trying in vain to unhear what amounted to an attack on the very core of his belief system. Taro, meanwhile, began to cry even more - not out of fear for his life, but out of sadness for the fact that he couldn't comfort his father. All he could do was keep eating - not even as Noel threw the gun down.

"I can't! I caaaaan't! That can't be what God wants!"

Raphael smirked and disappeared, leaving Noel to his grief.

Suddenly, the man heard the pounding of feet coming from behind him, and turned around to see the source of the sound - a number of men in white armored suits with gigantic, thick helmets and armed with guns of all sorts. Each of them had a number on their helmet.

 _The Demon Busters_ , Noel thought. _Are they...no..._

"You, there!" one of the Demon Busters said. "Stand aside!"

"No, please don't! That's my son!" Noel cried, putting himself in front of the tent. But the Demon Busters took aim anyway and fired, killing the father and son together. As Noel felt his body being blasted apart, he lamented the fate of himself, his loved ones, and the faith that Raphael had stomped all over.

Mere moments after the hail of fire began, Fudo, in the form of Devilman, came swooping in. He had arrived a few seconds too late.

"STOP IIIIT!" he roared tearfully. He flew into the tent, grabbing Taro and whatever parts of Miki's father that he could before flying up again. The Demon Busters opened fire again - Most of the bullets flew wide, but one of them struck the base of his right wing.

But he barely felt it - the agony in his heart over losing Miki's family was far greater…

* * *

As both J-Ark and Venus A completely escaped Mars' atmosphere and reached orbit, J and the others watched as GaoFighGar and the replica Braves followed them. But then, a replica Goldymarg broke away from the group, and transformed into the Goldion Hammer and attached itself to GaoFighGar.

 **"GOLDION...HAMMEEEER!"**

The other replica Braves rushed past J-Ark, each striking it as it passed, weakening the battleship's Generating Armor. The ship switched back to King J-Der to effectively meet Guy's assault.

 **"J-QUAAAAAAAATH!"**

" **HIKARI NI NAREEEEEEE!"**

The two attacks met with incredible force, and both struggled to overpower their foe. Venus A rushed to help, but was blocked by a number of replicas of the four Dragon brothers.

"Out of my way!" Jun cried. " **HORUS BOOMERANG!"  
**

The bird-shaped plate on Venus A's chest shot off, cutting down several of the replicas instantly.

"Don't let that partner robot interfere!" Palus Abel commanded. More replicas swarmed her as her boomerang returned, so she charged energy into it.

" **BREAST HORUS BUUUURN!"**

Venus shot out a beam of heat energy shaped like a bird of prey, incinerating many of the replicas. But as Jun fought, the mind-controlled King of Braves began to advance, the fake Goldion Hammer overwhelming King J-Der.

"Guy...is this...really him?" Mikoto gasped.

"He's...he's under the control of the Sol Masters!" Mamoru answered, terrified to no end at having to confront the man he called big brother.

 _There's too many,_ Jun thought as she struggled. _Even with the power of the Mu relic, I still can't..._

Meanwhile, Palus Abel and Pillnus watched the struggle with great amusement from aboard a gigantic, dark-gray battleship.

"Oh, I do so enjoy watching them crack," Pillnus said.

"Our chances of victory are as absolute as physically possible," Palus Abel replied. "Let's savor this moment...the destruction of both G and J is at hand."

But suddenly, someone appeared in between GaoFighGar and J-Ark - the tiny figure of Kaworu, holding back the Goldion Hammer with his AT Field.

"Kaworu Nagisa?!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"I won't...let you...defeat them..." he grunted, straining with all his might to withstand the incredible power of the Goldion Hammer. "I won't let you...deny these Lilim...their future!"

"Out of the way! You'll be disintegrated!" J cried.

"I am well-aware of that..." Kaworu answered as his AT Field began to weaken and crack as if made of glass; "But rather than continue to serve as the enemy's puppet...I would rather become sparkling light!"

"Mamoru Amami!" he cried. "Guy Shishioh! Everyone! Believe in victory, and never forget your courage!"

"Evoluder Guy...the Chemical Bolts' hold on your body remains perfect," Palparepa said as he watched from the nose of the Sol Masters' battleship. "No matter how strong your will, you cannot break free. Your flesh is still mortal after all...and no mortal can escape my control!"

GaoFighGar lurched forward as the Goldion Hammer shattered Kaworu's AT Field and turn him into light. J-Der managed to back off in time.

"Kaworu...he's gone," Mikoto gasped. "He...an Angel...sacrificed himself to save us." But to their surprise, it seemed that the boy-Angel's dissolution wasn't the end of him - a moment after he disappeared, the ankh in Venus A's hand began to glow brightly.

 _This new power...is it Nagisa's?_

But the mind-controlled Guy wasn't done - he simply rushed at J-Ark again...he was solely focused on destroying J and his companions.

" **J-QUAAAAAAAAATH!"**

With nothing else to try, Jun raised the ankh over her head.

" **GOLDEN FLASH!** "

The ankh began to shine even more brightly, eclipsing even the brilliance of GaoFighGar's blazing gold sheen. Suddenly, the replica Braves' behavior changed - they all let out hot-blooded cries and rushed in, using their collective strength to hold back the Goldion Hammer.

"What?!" Palparepa exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

"Of course," Palus Abel said. "That boy was the so-called Angel of Free Will...it seems he can even sever the link between the Pas-Q Machine and its creations."

Then the full implications of this dawned upon her just as the replica Goldymarg realized what it had to do. With a loud cry, it self-destructed.

The resulting energy waves forced even the Sol Masters to back off. GaoFighGar and King J-Der, unsurprisingly, also took heavy damage, forcing the latter to switch back to the form of J-Ark.

Mamoru and Mikoto, meanwhile found themselves flung outside the ship and sent streaking towards the ruins where the battle had all started, blacking out as they tumbled through the vacuum of space.

Palparepa noticed another green streak appear, catch the pair, then descend to the ruins.

"Palus Abel, it appears that IT has arrived," he said telepathically to his leader. "Shall I follow?"

"By all means," Palus Abel replied. "It looks like I'm going to be rather busy with this last survivor of the Soldato Division."

As she said this, the battleship launched what appeared to be a wave of toy-like, propeller-driven fighter planes that sped toward J-Ark like the infamous kamikaze fighters from the past. They smashed into the gigantic white machine. Then the battleship started forward, its sharp prow keened to impale J's machine…

* * *

A violent crash knocked Renais, J and Kaidou off balance, and causing much of the room's structure to collapse.

"Damn it, get a hold of yourself," Renais grunted at J as he lay on the floor, exhausted from the previous battle.

"J, please hold on!" Kaidou cried.

"I'm...sorry...the J-Jewel's power...has been drained..." J said in between heaving breaths. "Arma...get away...before she comes...find...the others..."

Kaidou nodded, turned into his winged form, and flew out into the open.

As she knelt near the Soldato, pondering what to do, her G-Stone started to throb again. Just in time too - a familiar red whip burst through the ceiling. Renais did a spin kick to deflect it, and saw Pillnus swoop in. With a smirk and a jiggle of her breasts, the bee Sol Master fired another blast of fire, forcing Renais to flee. However, she stumbled for a moment, and was quickly engulfed by the searing flames. But Renais' cooling coat activated, extinguishing Pillnus' fire.

J watched this whole display, even though his hat and hair concealed his eyes.

"Funny...we've only just met, yet she's already concerned about me," he muttered.

 **"EQUIIIIP!"**

Renais activated her combat mode and bounded at Pillnus, hoping to take her out quickly. But then something else burst through the ceiling, smashing Renais in the back and sending her crashing into the floor.

"Pia...Decem..." J grunted as he beheld the black armored knight. Guy's cousin twitched a bit, then got to her feet - only to have a chain wrapped around her neck and be yanked toward Pillnus. The sight of this particularly angered J for reasons he couldn't understand, which in turn gave his drained J-Jewel a quick jump start.

"Time for a spanking, my little kitty!" the buxom Sol Master said with a laugh. But to her surprise, J suddenly bounded in, smashing the chain in half with a single flying kick...only to be sent flying himself by her armored compatriot. Renais, momentarily forgetting the immense heat she always generated managed to grab J just before they hit the wall.

"Well, aren't you the tough one...J..." Renais grunted, smiling a bit.

J smiled back, and revealed one of his sky-blue eyes, the exact color of Renais' own. "You're no slouch either, woman...no, Renais."

Renais helped J to his feet, then pulled out a shotgun from her coat.

"Hang on, J...we haven't...lost yet!"

* * *

Mamoru and Mikoto blinked as they awoke, and found themselves in what appeared to be a room made entirely of a single massive G-Crystal, while several such crystals jutted out. But what immediately came to their attention was a familiar robot lion.

"Galeon!" Mamoru said excitedly when he saw his old friend. "You're awake!" The metallic beast let out a short roar, as if it was trying to tell his charge to do something.

After a few moments, Mamoru realized just what Galeon wanted, and recalled Iophiel's words:

" _If you truly wish to stop the Sol Masters, awaken the lion's true purpose and bring forth the final god of destruction."_

Understanding what had to be done, Mamoru began to concentrate, raising both hands in the same manner. The lion began to glow as energy from the G-Crystal coursed through its body.

"Mamoru...where are we?" Mikoto said, "And what's Galeon doing here?"

"We're inside the G-Crystal," the boy replied, "And I think Galeon brought us here. Right now I'm trying to restore his original programming."

"Original programming?" the GGG operative muttered.

"Yeah, it turns out that Galeon's REAL purpose was to oppose the Sol Masters!" Mamoru explained. "Unfortunately, the birth of the Z-Master prevented it from being used for its true purpose until now."

"Well," Mikoto sighed, "I'm glad it awoke in time."

"And so are we."

The two looked up and saw Palparepa and the other Sol Masters looming above.

"I thank you for leading us right to both the G-Crystal and Galeon," Palparepa said in his usual cold, smug tone. "You see, while the energy of _our_ power source, the Loud G-Stone, far exceeds that of your G-Stone...its power fades before the Genesic Aura emitted by the G-Crystal."

"But the only time the Genesic Aura fades," Mamoru exclaimed, "is when Galeon is recharging...its...energy..."

"Yes!" Palparepa boomed. "Now, the time has come for the G-Crystal's ultimate demise!"

The Sol Masters warped away, and landed atop a small fleet of the onyx cubes in orbit around Mars. Several of them had gathered in a circular formation over the ruins where the G-Crystal was.

 **"SOUL WAVE, FIRE!"**

The cubes unleashed a volley of purple energy bolts, striking the ruins and blasting them apart in a catastrophic explosion that rocked the entire planet. It revealed a massive green crystal, easily dozens of miles across; this in turn was blasted by the Soul Wave. In a matter of moments, the G-Crystal was shattered into countless pieces, many of them blown out into space.

But through it all, Mamoru and Mikoto survived, thanks to the protective barrier the boy could manifest at will. Unfortunately, Galeon lost any footing, and it started to tumble downward.

"Big sis Mikoto, please hang on!" Mamoru cried.

* * *

Guy, barely conscious, found himself floating in a dark-green and black void.

"Why...why do we fight?" he muttered. "What does it even mean? Because of it...I've lost everything."

"You haven't lost anything, Guy Shishioh," Kaworu's voice came from the void. His image, faded but discernible, appeared before him.

"I..."

"Do you remember that day?" Kaworu continued. "The day you, Mikoto and Mamoru all swore an oath? It is because of that oath that you have all been able to fight for this long. You must not give up!"

"But I..."

"The G-Stone was created to be a source of life, and you are a source of strength and courage for so many people."

"Am I...still that sort...of hero?" Guy asked weakly as tears started to form in his eyes and fall upward. "Because of me...you were..."

"I was more than happy to give my life to protect you and everyone else. It is, after all, what we are prepared to do by our very nature."

"Then please...let me return," the cyborg pleaded weakly; "To the place where I belong...and to the oath sworn through courage..."

"Remember your courage, Guy Shishioh," Kaworu said as he gently reached down and pulled the Chemical Bolts out of Guy's neck. "And ensure your friends never forget it either...for courage has the power to create miracles..."

* * *

Galeon hovered helplessly and silent as Pei La Cain flew down toward it and then paused a short distance from it.

"Behold our power!" Palparepa boomed. "And witness OUR Fusion!"

The Cain look-alike began to glow as he approached, as did Galeon's eyes. But as he drew close enough to touch the robot lion's nose, its mouth suddenly opened...revealing Guy inside. Expressions of rage and confusion crossed the faces of every Sol Master who witnessed it.

"Guy!" Mikoto cried joyfully to see her beloved safe and sound.

"I knew it!" Mamoru cheered. "I knew Galeon would know who the real hero is!"

"Impossible!" Palparepa exclaimed. "He freed himself from the Chemical Bolts?!"

"An oath sworn through courage is greater than any mere flesh!" Guy declared before looking up at Mamoru and Mikoto.

"Mamoru...Mikoto...I'm fine now. No matter who the enemy is, I'll face them. I am an Evoluder and this is the proof of my courage!"

Pei La Cain prepared to deal with Guy, but the Evoluder was quicker on the draw.

 **"GENESIC AURA!"**

Galeon released a powerful energy wave that spread across space and even to Mars' surface, sending Pei La Cain flying.

"So...it seems the fates of the Gods of Creation and Destruction are intertwined after all," Palparepa muttered.

 **"FUSIOOOOON!"**

Just like old times, Guy and Galeon performed Fusion, transforming the latter into GaiGar. But thanks to the power of the Genesic Aura, the awakened GaiGar was far stronger than even GaoFighGar.

"Concentrate the Soul Waves. Our firepower is still greater than theirs!"

" **SOUL WAVE, FIRE!** "

But even the awakened GaiGar could only dodge the Soul Waves, and eventually was struck by one in the back. The others then locked on and fired again, holding him in place.

"Now, Palparepa!"

" **CHEMICAL FUUUUUSION!"**

"In the end, the God of Destruction's destiny is to be defeated by the God of Creation!"

" **FIRE BLASTER!"**

Guy looked down and saw all of DREAM's ships rising out of Mars' atmosphere. His friends had arrived to help.

"Hey! Guy! You look like you could use a hand!"

"We were all ready to take you on, but I guess there's no need!"

"They've broken the spell of the Paras Particles?! How could they achieve such a thing?!"

"That music...could it be the Anima Spiritia?!"

"Blow those cubes to bits and save Guy!"

"Don't even try it! Pisa Sol, get us some backup!"

"What the?!"

Assembled before them were replicas of each of their machines, piloted by soulless replicas of themselves. The only one without a replica was GaiGar.

"Looks like it's time for a good old-fashioned mirror match!"

"Forget the copies! We've gotta destroy the thing that's making 'em!"

"Like they'll let us!"

So it went - each DREAMer focused on their replicas while trying to work their way closer to the Pas-Q Machine, but to no avail.

"The replicas of those Braves were TOO perfect," Palparepa chuckled. "We did not make the same mistake this time. Now, I shall finish you for good this time, God of Destruction!"

" **GOD AND DEVIL!"**

As Mikoto and Mamoru watched this, the former noticed five hexagonal G-Crystal panels floating nearby. She then heard the voice of Iophiel speaking to her.

 _The Sol Masters, with the Pas-Q Machine in their grasp and the Loud G-Stones that grants them energy, wield the power of regeneration. The only thing that can overcome this power...is the power of destruction._

"Destruction?" Mikoto mumbled.

 _The destruction embodied in the G-Stone is not final - it is the hope of a new start from zero. It represents the challenge that infinite possibility brings. Shatter the crystal seals, and let the power of infinite possibility guide you to victory!_

Mikoto suddenly ran out of the protection of Mamoru's shield and bounded straight toward the passing crystal seals. Her Evoluder body allowed her to survive in the vacuum without any form of protection, an ability she shared with Guy.

 _Please...Guy...protect Mamoru...protect everyone!_

She clenched her hand into a fist and prepared to smash them just as she did so often before...

 **"GENESIC...DRIIIIIIVE!"**

With all her might, she smashed her hand into the central seal. After a few moments, the seals began to emit an unbelievable amount of energy and green light. Then five green Thresholds appeared, and out of them came five streaks of light. They zipped about and quickly rushed toward GaiGar, one of them knocking Palparepa off balance, and the other four disrupting the Soul Wave that locked GaiGar in place.

"Those are...the Genesic Machines!" he exclaimed as he recognized the green streaks once they slowed down enough.

The first to reveal itself was a dolphin-shaped machine...

"...ProtectGao!"

The second was a mole-like tank with a drill nose...

"...SpiralGao!"

The third was a shark-shaped machine...

"...BrokenGao!"

The fourth was another mole-like machine...

"...StraightGao!"

The fifth and final one resembled a great bird of prey...

"...And GadgetGao too!"

The five Genesic Machines began to orbit GaiGar.

"OKAAAAY!" Guy roared; " **FINAL...FUUUUUSION!** "

The Final Fusion process worked similarly to its Earth-made incarnations - SpiralGao and StraightGao formed into its legs, while its normal arms folded out, allowing ProtectGao and BrokenGao to lock together and form its shoulders. Finally, GadgetGao attached to GaiGar's back, using its talons to grip the shoulders and form two new arms. However, the hands it extended resembled golden claws. Finally the helmet dropped onto GaiGar's head, this time creating a long, flowing mane of orange hair.

It was the greatest God of Destruction and the ultimate form of courage. The struggle that preceded its birth had been incredible, but at last, the strongest King of Braves was born...

Genesic GaoGaiGar.

The power being emitted by this ultimate machine was absolutely mind-blowing. Guy knew he could take on all of the Sol Masters at once and come out on top with no problem...and it seemed Palparepa and Palus Abel had that sense as well.

"Don't think that you've won," the girl Sol Master said angrily. "We still have the power to stop you... **GENESIC!** " As if that were a command, the replica DREAMers stopped and turned their attention to Genesic GaoGaiGar, then began to rush at it.

" **GADGET TOOL!"** Guy bellowed. The very tip of its tail detached, flew over to its right arm and linked up just as the first replica to reach him, the fake Black Selena, came charging in with its Distortion Field at full power.

" **WILL KNIFE!"** the hero bellowed. A short green blade extended from its arm, and with a single thrust, he pierced the Distortion Field as if it wasn't even there and bisected the fake Aestivalis. It burst into dust, the dark matter that it was made of returning to the space around it. The other Aestivalis came charging in as well, only for each to be taken out with one slash or thrust.

"Holy cow," Akito exclaimed. "He took out our doppelgangers that easily?!"

"It's beautiful," Jiro sniffled, moved to tears by the spectacle.

The next to approach were the Freedom, Harmony and Justice replicas. While the fake Kira charged a HiMAT Full Burst, the other two charged in with melee weapons drawn. But Guy was again undaunted. The tail tip returned to its usual place while Genesic GaoGaiGar wound up for another familiar attack. Just as Harmony was within striking distance, he let it go:

" **BROKEN...MAGNUM!"**

The rocket fist plowed through Harmony Gundam's cockpit, then through Justice. The fake Freedom dodged it and fired all of its weapons at once. But the rain of projectiles either bounced harmlessly off the barrier or simply disappeared.

"That's the power of the Genesic Armor!" Mamoru cheered. "There isn't a scratch on him!"

Meanwhile, the Broken Magnum swung back around, smashing through the replica Freedom and destroying it instantly.

"That's amazing!" Kira exclaimed.

"I'm glad I'm on your side now," Athrun quipped. "I wouldn't want to face THIS thing in battle." Nicol nodded in agreement as the next batch of replicas closed in - Mazinkaiser, Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer and Shin Getter.

Each of the fakes let loose a powerful attack - Mazinkaiser used its Fire Blaster, Mazinger Z used its Photon Beam, Great Mazinger used its Thunder Break, Grendizer fired a Space Thunder, and Shin Getter fired a Getter Beam.

"Uh-oh, that looks like it could hurt!" Koji exclaimed. Guy shared the same concern, and raised its other hand, causing several plates to fan out.

" **PROTECT SHAAAAAADE!"**

He grunted as the five powerful attacks struck the barrier, but he ultimately managed to hold them back. Genesic GaoGaiGar then charged forward to confront its foes directly.

" **GENESIC BOLT!"** Guy cried. The lion mouth on its body shot out a small screwdriver tip, then two sections of GadgetGao's tail detached and then formed into what looked like a multi-tip screwdriver - he then accelerated toward the Genesic Bolt and connected with it, forming into another of Genesic's weapons:

" **BOLTING...DRIIIIIVEEEEEER!"**

He then smashed the Driver into the five fake Super Robots while still holding their beams back with the Protect Shade. Like all the others, they too went down instantly.

"Either those replica weren't nearly as tough as we thought..." Tetsuya said.

"...Or that machine is way more powerful than the rest of us united!" Daisuke gasped. As if in answer, the other replica DREAMers all charged in at once...except for the fake Granlif and Lifthrasir.

Their pilots were frozen with terror - their fear of Genesic GaoGaiGar was so deeply ingrained that their very cells, though replicas, refused to obey the will of the Sol Masters. All they could do was watch as the God of Destruction smashed and slashed away at the others as they mobbed him.

Suddenly, the fake Gurren Lagann flew back and wordlessly combined into Arc Gurren Lagann and began charging energy into its fist. In response, Guy let out a cry, forcing the other replicas back with the Genesic Aura.

" **GADGET TOOL!"**

Immediately, three parts of GadgetGao's tail burst off and formed into black claw-gloves for Genesic GaoGaiGar.

 **"HELL...AND...HEAVEN!"**

The machine's hands began to shine a reddish pink and a golden yellow before Guy began to press the two hands together, chanting in the same manner as he did before.

"Gemu-giru-gan-go-gufo..."

Just as before, the entire area was engulfed in green energy as soon as the two hands made contact, but by this point, the fake Arc Gurren Lagann had already wound up the Spacetime Shattering Burst Spinning Punch. Nonetheless, Genesic GaoGaiGar charged in, and Guy screamed but a single word...

 **"VIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"**

When the two titans of power collided, another tremendous wave of energy burst forth, annihilating the other replicas that had been fighting while the fabric of spacetime itself began to tremble and crack. But before anything else could actually break, the fist of the fake Arc Gurren Lagann shattered to pieces, and GaoGaiGar broke through it and buried its hands in its foe's chest. The replica, unable to keep fighting, burst into dust.

Even as the quantum foam immediately mended the damage inflicted during the clash, the terror their replicas felt hit Janus and Tara like a freight train. A memory that Metatron and Iophiel shared played out in the back of their minds...

* * *

 _Jupiter was blazing like a star with the energy of_ _ **THE POWER,**_ _while something resembling Genesic GaoGaiGar rose from within it while the sound of a berserk Guy caused the spacetime continuum itself to tremble..._

* * *

When Janus and Tara came back to their senses, they saw that the replica of Lifthrasir was gone, while Genesic GaoGaiGar had its hands buried in the Granlif replica's chest. With one violent motion, the God of Destruction ripped the replica in half.

 _That thing's a true god of destruction,_ Tara thought. _It took out everyone's replicas without breaking a sweat!_

 _Could it be...a GREAT Devourer?!_ Janus thought. _Is THIS what the Zonderians were afraid of?_

Finally, Guy turned toward the awestruck Sol Masters and pointed defiantly at them.

"11 Sol Masters," he declared. "I...will...destroy...YOU ALL!" With that, he charged up another Broken Magnum.

But as he aimed the rocket fist at Palparepa, the voice of Iophiel resonated in the Evoluder's ears.

 _The Pas-Q Machine...you can ruin their plans if you destroy the Pas-Q Machine...aim for the point where all of the parts meet..._

He didn't know who this person speaking to him was, but he believed the truth in her words. After he adjusted his aim slightly, Genesic GaoGaiGar unleashed the flying fist. It whizzed by Palparepa's head, then curved and headed straight for the Pas-Q Machine, which hovered just behind the battleship.

With one terrific blow, the machine was blasted to pieces, causing the dark matter it had absorbed thus far to return to the universe.

 _That's impossible!_ Palus Abel thought. _There's no way he could have known the Pas-Q Machine's weak point...unless...unless SHE told him!_

"Palparepa, we're leaving for now. Unfortunately, it seems our enemy has a very knowledgeable ally on his side...and if we're going to fix the Pas-Q Machine, we'll need HIS help."

Palparepa frowned...he knew very well who Palus Abel was talking about.

With that, the cubes, the battleship, and the Sol Masters all warped away...

* * *

In Muge Zolbados' palace, Stinger and Cohen kneeled before the alien emperor, who sat on his throne.

"Emperor Muge Zolbados," Stinger said; "Let me just reiterate that Mister Cohen and I are very thankful for your patronage. Isn't that right, Mister Cohen?"

"Indeed, Mister Stinger," Cohen replied. "If your men had not dug us out from our rocky tomb, we would have surely been trapped for all eternity!

"Just remember that my favor is not given lightly," Muge said grimly, motioning them to stand. "I still expect nothing less than complete cooperation from you, even though my end of the bargain was fulfilled."

"If your enemy is Atik Yomin, then you'll find no better ally!" Stinger said gleefully as he stood. "Those wretched angels have been our enemy since our existence began! Compared to them, even DREAM is minor!"

"The loss of Saotome and Shin Dragon is ultimately an significant setback," Cohen added. "After all, you've given us our kind wondrous new forms and powers! We no longer need them!"

Muge nodded and waved the two away. Next to approach was Scirocco.

"My lord, Emperor Muge Zolbados, I, Paptimus Scirocco, come bearing you a gift," he said. With that, he presented an old data disk, upon which data he wished to share with his master was encoded. As Muge looked over the object, the Newtype-turned-Invader's alien eye twitched with anticipation.

"What is this?" the demon emperor asked, flipping the disk around, unsure of what to make of it. "I have no need for trinkets."

"This is no trinket, my lord," the subservient Invader replied with a chuckle; "You see, contained within this disk are documents that will be critical for your conquest. Documents that I, in my previous existence, had written up for my own purposes utilizing the notes of another scientist. But as a token to my loyalty, I now give them to you."

The demon emperor smirked a bit, and slipped the disk into a slot attached to his throne. It then projected an image of the planet Jupiter, along with a long series of notes. As Muge perused these documents, his smirk grew wider, turning into a fiendish grin.

 _So...the planet Jupiter truly IS a gateway leading directly to the heart of creation, just as that ageless child V.V. said...excellent._

"You have done well, Paptimus Scirocco," Muge said with a hearty laugh; "Shapiro Keats never gave me information of THIS nature!"

"It is not I to whom this debt is due," the man from Jupiter replied with a smile; "It is to one Captain Brocken, a Titans member who sadly is no longer with us. He saved this information from falling into the hands of Zeon after it was stolen by one named...Argo Gulskii."

"However, one thing remains to be determined," Muge said. "There's no way to OPEN the gate. I assume such matters were beyond your ken at the time?"

"Alas and alack," Scirocco answered. Muge, however, chuckled knowingly...

* * *

 _So yeah...Genesic GaoGaiGar is crazy powerful. Hope it doesn't seem TOO overpowered. Anyway, here's the preview for the next chapter…_

 _The battles on Mars are over at last, and DREAM returns to Earth tired but victorious. With Charles still apparently missing, it seems as good an opportunity as any to set Euphemia on the throne of Britannia! But the situation is tense, with the war between the Earth Alliance and PLANT ready to erupt into a final, all-out genocidal clash! How will things pan out? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 74: A New Britannia Dawns! The Schemes of Madmen Move Forward!**_


	114. Chapter 74

_I figured I'd bring in another non-fighting-centric chapter before we move forward with more_ Gundam SEED _and_ Code Geass _plot. Also, a whole bunch of cameos!_

* * *

 **Chapter 74 - A New Britannia Dawns! The Schemes of Madmen Move Forward!**

On Zero's request (and much to Yurika's chagrin) Akito was transferred over to the _Ikaruga_ for the trip home, since the ship's regular chef had been injured during the previous battles and couldn't perform his duties. It also happened that C.C., curious about the ship and tired of being cooped up in Lelouch's room, nervously crept inside, hoping she wouldn't get caught and beaten. Unfortunately, Akito quickly spotted her.

"Hey," Akito exclaimed when he saw the girl sneaking around; "What are you doing in here, it's..."

"I'm sorry!" C.C. cried as she cowered in fear of being beaten. "Please don't beat me hard...I just wanted to look around!"

 _Beat her? What the hell is she talking about?! Is this girl SERIOUSLY Zero's most trusted confidante?_

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Akito said gently. "Anyway, my name's Akito Tenkawa."

C.C. perked up when she heard the name.

"Tenkawa? You're the guy who made that yummy pizza!"

"Y-yeah, I did; glad you liked it," the Aestivalis pilot said with an awkward chuckle. "Listen, I'm working on dinner, so unless you know how to cook, you're gonna have to leave."

"No, I can help!" C.C. replied eagerly. "Please, please, pleeeease let me help!"

"Okay then," Akito sighed. "How about you chop up those pieces of meat there?"

"Yes, right away, sir!"

C.C. walked over to a counter where several large steaks were stacked on a tray next to a cutting board, upon which a sharp carving knife sat. Eagerly, the amnesiac girl began to chop away while Akito returned to his own job.

But C.C.'s enthusiasm made her reckless - her knife slipped at one point, and in a frantic attempt to avoid getting hurt, she ended up getting hurt anyway, cutting her left ring finger a bit and dropping a few pieces of meat on the floor. The clatter of the knife and her cry of pain alerted Akito, and reflexively, she began cowering in fear.

"Take it easy, you're bleeding..." Akito exclaimed when he saw blood ooze out of C.C.'s wound.

"No, it's okay," C.C. said in a reassuring tone. "I get cut up all the time like this...bleeding actually feels kind of nice when it's cold outside...even if it does sting a bit. It's better than hurting somewhere you can't reach...right?"

"Yeah...I guess," Akito said, baffled by C.C.'s words. "Let me get the first aid kit."

She watched Akito fumble through the various drawers and cupboards until he found the kit in question. He extracted some antibiotic gel and a box of bandages from it, then proceeded to apply one to the girl's cut.

"There," Akito sighed. "Listen, I'll take care of the rest. Thanks for your help, though."

C.C. nodded and began to leave, staring at the bandage with a small smile on her face, while Akito half-wondered what cosmic force conspired to bring this event about…

* * *

In the depths of the Geofront, Gendo Ikari and his confidante Kozo Fuyutsuki gazed up at a dark green Evangelion with a thin red visor. It was a mass production model, though not the same as the ruby-lipped EVA Series. The two men then looked down at a console in front of them, displaying readings on the unit's functions.

"The Dummy System is working well, Ikari," Fuyutsuki said as he nodded satisfactorily. "I think we may be ready for a real field test."

"Yes," Gendo replied, terse as ever. He walked over to a low table where a Japanese variation of chess was laid out, with Fuyutsuki sitting down across from him. The two men began to play.

"But using the Mark-06 as a base," Fuyutsuki said, "I'm surprised you cared so much about aesthetics, Ikari."

"I suppose," Gendo replied before making his move.

"On the other hand," the older man said after making his move, "I never did like those clownish abominations that the old men insisted on using in the first set."

"Indeed," Shinji's father replied. There was a brief pause before Fuyutsuki smiled and made another move, one which put Gendo at a great disadvantage.

"Your strategy is awfully weak today," Fuyutsuki said.

"So it seems," Gendo sighed as he made another move.

"You're thinking about the First Child, aren't you, Ikari? About her, Shinji, and that boy who looks like 00."

Gendo furrowed his brow, as much as of resentment for his partner being right as he was thinking about his next move.

"It's like he's stealing Yui from you," the older man continued. "I suppose that explains Unit 01's rejection of the Dummy System, not to mention the girl's insubordination."

"I suppose," Gendo replied as he watched Fuyutsuki make his next move.

"So, what will you do? As long as DREAM has Unit 01's core, we can't move forward with our own plans."

Gendo made another move, one that put him right back in his usual position of strength.

"We wait," the head of Nerv said, "and hope the old men don't nuke our species into oblivion first."

* * *

The _Dominion_ floated a distance from a massive ZAFT asteroid base, the unassailable Boaz, flanked by four _Agamemnon_ -class ships. Far ahead, an army of Alliance mobile suits (including those from alternate timelines) went toe-to-toe with ZAFT and Vega Empire troops.

"Captain," Flay, now on the _Dominion_ 's bridge crew, called out. "We've confirmed that the advance teams have the enemy forces sufficiently occupied."

"Excellent," Azrael said with sinister excitement. "Deploy the Peacemaker squadrons, and have the Living CPUs guard them - since DREAM isn't here, perhaps I'll finally get some results out of those morons."

The four _Agamemnon_ class ships deployed several dozen Moebius mobile armors, all carrying a single large missile, with the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden Gundams flying nearby.

"Looks like they're not here this time," Orga said with a smirk. "Maybe we'll finally get through a mission without being punished!"

"Yeah! Time to kick ass and chew bubble gum," Clotho cackled; "And take a wild guess on what I'M out of!"

The Druggies zoomed in and began cutting a swath through the ZAFT forces. Soon, one of them spotted a Boazanian Beast Fighter.

"Whoa! That must be a weapon used by those Vega alien guys!" Shani exclaimed. "Let's blow it to bits!"

The trio zoomed in and commenced to lay a beating on the Beast Fighter, scrapping it in under a minute flat by working as a team, just in time for the Peacemakers to get close.

"For the preservation of our blue, pure world!" the Moebius pilots called out before launching their payload. Their missiles sped at the gigantic base and struck their target, immediately detonating on impact. The remaining Earth Alliance troops withdrew to avoid what was coming.

It wasn't nukes the Peacemakers were deploying...they had launched FLEIJAs.

The bombs acted much like they did in Earth's atmosphere - they consumed everything in their radius before collapsing in on themselves. But even without air, the sheer number of near-simultaneous collapse effects caused the very fabric of spacetime to quiver for a few seconds.

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!"

"So bright!"

Natarle and Flay couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the effect of the weapons - Boaz had been filled with holes like Swiss cheese, while any of ZAFT's surviving forces in the area had been completed obliterated by the collapse effects. It was destruction on a scale beyond anything they had ever seen.

"Well, that was a cop-out," Azrael quipped. "ZAFT's mighty fortress, destroyed just like that. To think, I was actually going to use regular nukes or N2 weapons...of course, these are even better! Not only are they more effective, but they don't leave any nasty radioactive fallout!"

"Sir," Natarle said uneasily. "I know they are the enemy, but did we really have to use such ludicrously powerful weapons? Do you have any sort of compassion for them?"

Azrael chuckled. "My dear Captain, I consider myself a compassionate man above all else. I'm not one to send MY subordinates to die in battles they cannot hope to win. Anyway, our next target will be their home base..."

* * *

Akira Fudo managed to find a quiet spot outside of town to bury the remains of Miki's family.

"I'm so sorry...forgive me," he sobbed as he knelt on the ground in front of the three crosses that marked their final resting places; "If only...if only I had gotten there sooner...just a few seconds sooner!"

Though he was in his human form, something started to writhe and tremble inside him, just beneath his skin.

"These humans," Fudo snarled, "these goddamned humans…"

Suddenly, something burst out of him - a black, fleshy mass not unlike a tentacle. Some of it had small eyes and mouths like Invaders, while other sections began to develop bat-like wings, vaguely human faces with pupil-less eyes and swept back ears, just like his Devilman form.

"WHY, RYOU?!" he screamed, only vaguely aware of what was happening to his body. "WHY WAS I CHOSEN?!"

Just then, he faintly heard fervent chanting coming from behind him. The mass of flesh growing out of his body retreated back into it, as if fleeing some holy power. When he stood up, he turned around and saw a number of monks there. They all wore orange robes and had shaven heads, and each of them were different ages. However, they each seemed to be holding a single pose - and they were be fused together like Siamese siblings. The leader, who was the only one with legs, had an unusually swollen head and sat in a lotus position, spoke first.

"You are Akira Fudo, the leader of the Devilman Army?" the lead monk asked. Fudo nodded, wondering who these mysterious visitors were. He _could_ sense that they were definitely Devilmen.

"We are Hindu monks who have spent our lives training our minds and spirits in seclusion," said the second monk, whose hands were clasped in prayer.

"When demons tried to merge with us many years ago," said the third monk, whose palms were together and held over his head, "we became 'Devilmen' thanks to our strong mental and spiritual willpower."

"We used our telepathic abilities to find you," the lead monk explained, "and it seems we came not a moment too soon."

"You guys...you're the ones who forced Amon back inside me?" Fudo exclaimed.

"Akira Fudo, leave the task of locating and calling Devilmen to us, the Bonds of Hinduism," said the fourth monk, who was facing forward with palms together. However, Fudo sighed and shook his head.

"Is there really such a thing as a Devilman?" he said. "Lately, I'm starting to wonder whether it was just a term my friend Ryo Asuka made up."

"We assure you," the lead monk said, "that Devilmen are different from demons...for the demons lack human hearts. And you, Akira Fudo..."

"ARE MOST CERTAINLY A DEVILMAN!" the six monks chanted out in unison. Surprised but relieved by the sincerity of his new allies.

"Let us return to your base together," the lead monk then said. "Miki Makimura must learn the fate of her family, as painful as that truth shall be. Then you must rest until your friends return from the other world. Leave the gathering of Devilmen to us!" He then presented his hand. Fudo grinned, wiped the tears off his face and took hold of it.

 _That's right,_ Fudo thought. _Miki...as long as she's with me, I won't become a demon...I'll remain a Devilman!_

* * *

The PLANT Supreme Council and Emperor Vega's generals watched in horror as Boaz was consumed by FLEIJAs. Heinel gritted his teeth, remembering what had happened to his home planet during Vega's conquest. Both Rau Le Creuset and Emperor Vega, however, seemed pleased as to how things were going, even though neither knew of the others' true plans.

"DAMN THOSE NATURALS!" Patrick Zala roared, enraged to a degree he hadn't been since the Bloody Valentine.

"Hmph. So those nitwits in Britannia finally show their true colors," Emperor Vega said. "That just goes to show that you can't trust any Natural, even those that you think see eye-to-eye with you."

"What are your plans, Chairman?" Rau asked.

"I suggest we give those Naturals a taste of their own medicine," the alien emperor said. "I shall deploy my own soldiers to Earth's moon and take Ptolemaeus Base, trapping them on Earth. From there, we can lay waste to their capital cities with our Vegatron Bombs!"

"But Chairman..." said one of the PLANT Council members, who happened to be Nicol's mother.

"We have no need for the Earth!" Patrick boomed. "We are Coordinators, the next step in the human race's evolution! It is our destiny to travel the stars!"

He then turned to Rau.

"Creuset!"

"Yes, sir?" the masked man replied, saluting.

"I am going to Jachin Due. We'll make the Naturals' judgment twofold by using GENESIS!"

Rau smirked. He didn't care how powerful the Vegatron Bombs were - just firing that superweapon at the Earth would be sufficient to achieve his goals.

"Blaki, Zuril, Garuda, Heinel...come!" Emperor Vega ordered; "We must make our own preparations!"

* * *

Nothing made Lelouch's heart ache more than seeing Nunnally cry, but all he could do was listen to her as he gently caressed her hair in the privacy of his chamber on the _Ikaruga_ as it passed into Earth-controlled space en route to Macross.

"Kaworu's gone, big brother!" Nunnally said in between sobs. "First I lose Shinji and Rei, and now I've lost Kaworu too!"

"It's okay, Nunnally;" Lelouch reassured her. "Rolo and I are still here, and don't forget about Suzaku."

"But I...I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye...or thank him..." Nunnally said with a sniffle. "Because of Kaworu, I'm able to see your face again! Without him, I'd just be a burden to you!"

"Nunnally, please..." her brother replied. "You were never a burden."

"Big brother...Kaworu was the one who gave me the Mark Nemo, and..."

"Um...Mistress?" C.C. suddenly chimed in. Lelouch looked up and saw the green-haired girl clutching a box of bandages in her hands. "Please, take off your clothes."

Nunnally ceased her sobbing and looked up, her cheeks stained black with tears, while her brother looked on, completely dumbfounded by C.C.'s behavior.

"C.C., what do you think you're..."

"Are you hurting somewhere?" the girl said in a concerned tone. "If it's some place you can't reach, I can help!"

"...Someplace I can't reach..." Nunnally murmured.

* * *

Miku returned yet again to the _Ra Cailum_ 's medical ward where Masato remained in a coma...only to find him awake at last, staring at himself in a full-length mirror.

"Masato! You're awake!" she exclaimed. Her happy expression turned back to one of sadness when she saw that Zeorymer's pilot was looking rather distressed.

"Miku...just who am I?" he asked. "Am I Masato Akitsu...or am I Masaki Kihara? Am I both of them? Or am I neither of them? I just don't know."

"You..." the android replied, approaching him and gently clasping his hands; "You're who you believe yourself to be."

"That's the problem," Masato replied, shaking his head. "The wills of those two people have fought inside me for so long, yet neither one has the advantage. The boy Masato Akitsu screams in refusal to succumb to the will of the madman Masaki."

Miku looked away for a moment and thought, then gazed back into the eyes of the boy she cared for so deeply.

"Masato, y-you don't have to pilot Zeorymer anymore if you don't want to," she said timidly. "It's because you were forced to pilot it that you're like this."

Masato again shook his head. "The one thing I do know that both Masato and Masaki want to defeat Hau Dragon, and thus I feel that I have to keep going. Besides, I may yet find my answer along the way, and I'll need you and Zeorymer to help me."

"Don't forget everyone else," Miku added, smiling again. "Let's go see them...I'm sure they'll be happy to know you're back."

* * *

Not long after returning to Giga Float, a pair of Britannian transports arrived on Giga Float rather unexpectedly. Out of one came Lloyd, Cecilia, Gino and Anya.

"Lloyd! Cecilia! Guys!" Suzaku said happily when he saw his old comrades, despite them technically being his enemy. He was soon joined by Zero, Rakshata and Kallen.

"You're looking well, Suzaku," Lloyd quipped. "Having fun playing Black Knights up in space?"

"He is not a member of the Black Knights, Lloyd Asplund," Zero corrected the earl. "Even as a member of DREAM, he continues to serve as Princess Euphemia's Knight." Suzaku nodded.

"Let's get straight to the point," Kallen said, leering at them a bit; "Why are you here?"

"We've come on behalf of Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia and the Imperial Senate," Cecilia explained politely. "They seek peace with the UFN and its member nations."

Lelouch and Kallen couldn't believe their ears. Had Britannia, the archenemy of the world, seriously just thrown in the towel? They had just created FLEIJA, a weapon of unimaginable power...what would possess them to give up now?

"What prompted this, might I ask?" Rakshata said suspiciously. "I find it hard to believe that the mightiest empire in the Earth Sphere would just wave the white flag in the face of a bunch of ragtag rebels like us...unless they've become terrified of my genius!" Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"His Majesty's absence has been long enough that the Imperial Senate had to pick a successor to the throne," Anya answered.

"Take a wild guess who they chose, Suzaku!" Gino Weinberg said with a wide grin. The Knight of Seven soon realized exactly who they had picked...

* * *

"Me...the Empress?" Euphemia gasped when she heard the news. She was joined by Tara, Kaguya and Diethard.

"They actually agreed that Euphemia should be Empress?" Diethard said suspiciously. "You ARE joking, right?"

"See this?" Gino said, sliding a sheaf of papers in front of Euphemia, allowing her to peruse it. "This document contains the approval signatures of Prince Schneizel and the entire Senate, as well as three-quarters of the living royal family members...even Odysseus, Charles' firstborn and the original heir!" Euphemia took the document and looked at the first sheet - it had the signatures of every Senator, including her brother's.

"But how is this possible?" the princess exclaimed. "The Senate has never approved of a change of successor since..."

"In the end, the greed of those old men could be used for a benevolent purpose," a voice came from nearby. They looked up and saw two more surprising figures.

"Big sister!" Euphie exclaimed. "Senator Zifell!"

"Uncle Cedric?!" Tara exclaimed. "You convinced the Senate?"

"Only a master statesman like him could have pulled this off," Cornelia said. "Even Schneizel lacks the silver tongue required for such a feat." Tara smiled widely - one of her uncles was now her ally.

"Did...Schneizel have all this planned out in advance?" Euphemia asked.

"He did," Cedric explained. "But he had to know for sure that you'd do what's best for Britannia." After a few moments, Euphemia gasped.

"Wait a minute," she exclaimed. "Then the Damocles..."

"That's right," Gino said. "Schneizel knew that Nina would bring the Damocles plans to you, and that you'd try to talk him out of it."

"That debate was our brother's way of clearing away any lingering doubts in his mind," Cornelia said. "Schneizel told me that you soundly defeated him."

Euphemia looked down, unsure of what to make of all this. She had never in her wildest dreams thought about taking the throne, especially like this. But now it was happening - she could, with a single decree, turn Britannia into a better country.

But being Viceroy had already given her a taste of the responsibility such a position, and now she was going to have that on a far grander scale.

"I…" she murmured.

"Are you afraid, Your Highness?" Kaguya asked. "You defied the Pax Britannia policy by negotiating with us Japanese in good faith not once, but twice! That's all the proof we needed of your resolve!"

"Even so," Euphemia replied.

"Or is it because you're worried about whether you can shoulder the burden of ruling your country?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Kaguya!" Suzaku exclaimed angrily.

"Princess," Suzaku's cousin said, rising to her feet, "you have a sublime idealism that drove you to risk your position by negotiating with us, and in complete disregard for the unjust policy of your nation, no less! If that spirit of yours is true, then show us you can keep it up to the very end!"

She looked around at all of the friendly faces. Even the skeptical Diethard seemed to be giving her a vote of confidence.

"I…" Euphemia said as she made her decision...

* * *

The news of Euphemia's imminent coronation spread like wildfire across the Earth Sphere, and anyone who paid any attention to world affairs knew what that would entail. To those in the Areas that were oppressed by the Britannian Empire, it was music to their ears. At long last, they would be free, and would be able to reassert their national identities once more. They could hold their heads high and not have to pay lip service to an empire.

But Britannia itself was divided. While there were plenty of lower and middle-class Britannians who accepted the change to come, those who benefited from exploiting the conquered subjects of the Empire were loath to give up their ability to do so, especially the nobility. It wasn't long before fiery debates, pro- and anti-Euphemia protests and even the odd riot broke out.

Of course, Schneizel had expected as much. There would likely be military uprisings from those who supported the old policies, but that always came with change like this - after all, Euphemia was virtually the polar opposite of her father.

"Schneizel..." a familiar, commanding voice said as the prime minister entered into the throne room. In the light of the full moon, he could see Charles, sitting on his throne and looking rather annoyed.

"Your Majesty?!" the flustered second prince exclaimed, dropping the papers he was carrying.

"What is the meaning of this, Schneizel?" Charles said indignantly, his leering purple eyes piercing through the darkness; "Placing Euphemia on MY throne while I still live?"

"The world assumes you to be dead, father," Schneizel replied, collecting himself and the dropped papers. "You were absent for long enough that the Senate had to choose a successor. Britannia is not yours alone to rule."

"I AM the Empire," Charles boomed, "And as such, this nation has spoken for itself, Schneizel."

"The Senate unanimously approved Euphemia," Charles' son retorted, "as did three-quarters of the royal family...your wives, consorts and children; And right now I stand before you as head of the Imperial Senate and as your son."

"Are you saying that I am not fit to be Emperor?" the Emperor replied, his voice growing more commanding, and his eyes blazing with a calm madness as he rose to his feet; "In that case, as Pope of the Eden Vital Order and Emperor of Britannia that I am, I hereby issue THIS decree: Let the Senate be dissolved; Administration, judiciary, military, let them ALL be put on hold!"

Schneizel couldn't help but wonder if his father had gone off the deep end in his time away.

"From this moment forward," the gigantic monarch proclaimed. "I am the existence that exceeds all other rulers...the Absolute Emperor!"

Charles then raised a clenched fist.

"Furthermore, let the Holy Britannian Empire ITSELF be dissolved...and in its place, let the Holy Theocracy of Eden Vital arise!"

"Have you gone mad, Father?!" Schneizel finally cried. Charles looked down. Without so much as a single gesture, Charles somehow caused a Threshold opened just to his left.

Sticking out of it were the head and left arm of an Eva Series, which reached out, grabbed the terrified Prime Minister, and bit him in half, sending blood spraying everywhere, even on the Emperor himself. The creature grinned, dropped Schneizel's remains to the ground, then withdrew into its portal.

"I am not mad, Schneizel," Charles said coldly; "The world is."

* * *

"Boaz was blown up by WHAT?!" Athrun exclaimed in horror when he heard the grim news from GGG in the commanders' meeting room on Giga Float. DREAM's other commanders, Hayato, Gai Murakumo and Guy Shishioh were also listening in.

"FLEIJAs," Alouette replied. "The same weapon that Nerv used on the Tenth Angel. Since the weapon requires a fission reaction to activate, it must be that Blue Cosmos got its hands on the plans for the Neutron Jammer Canceler."

"Damn it! Who knows how my father will react?!" the Justice Gundam's pilot cried angrily. "He might even use THAT!"

"That?" Alouette asked.

"We're going to need some specifics, Athrun Zala," Taiga said. "Please, what do you mean by 'that'?"

"...GENESIS," the Coordinator said grimly. "It stands for 'Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System'. All I know is that it was developed after the Bloody Valentine as a defensive weapon, and it uses nuclear reactions to fire a massive burst of gamma rays."

"Gamma rays?!" the pilot of GaoGaiGar exclaimed.

"So basically, we're facing down the one thing capable of wiping out all life on Earth in the blink of an eye," Hayato said nonchalantly. "That's just great. Makes me wish we had Shin Dragon with us."

"To be quite honest, we're hardly in any position to be accusing ZAFT of using world-threatening weaponry," Gai Murakumo chimed in. "We've got enough firepower to raze the biosphere thirty times over."

"Yes, but we use that power to defend our world!" Guy replied.

"And ZAFT thinks it is doing the same thing," Hayato said. "As does Blue Cosmos. At least, that's what they preach."

"That, Hayato Jin, is what differentiates DREAM from its enemies," Zero said in disagreement, stepping forward. "Patrick Zala and Muruta Azrael's words are nothing but hypocrisy that hides an agenda of complete genocide. I'm sure we all understand that our goal is nothing of the sort."

"We should make that statement clear to the rest of the Earth Sphere," Taiga said thoughtfully; "And I think I know how..."

* * *

In spite of the ongoing hostilities in the heavens, DREAM decided to take the time to celebrate Euphemia's coronation as Empress now rather than later. It would also be a good gauge to see how the other major powers would react.

Euphemia, even as she looked over her new royal attire in a mirror on the wall of her preparation chambers aboard an _Avalon_ -class carrier, still wondered if this was all real. She had never wanted to be Empress - she just wanted to create a world where Lelouch and Nunnally could be happy. But she could not back down now - she intended to show Schneizel and those who believed in her the strength of her resolve.

The empress-to-be took a deep breath as she heard the sounds of the opening fanfare begin on her screen. She watched the camera pan over the four Knights of the Round who had chosen to side with her - Suzaku, Gino, Anya and Tara, the latter having accepted the position again. The two men stood to the right, while the two young women stood to the left.

She saw Nunnally and her siblings further down, while Zero and the rest of DREAM's commanding officers, including Bright and Taiga stood across from them. Standing next to them was Kaguya Sumeragi…

It was then that Euphie noticed something amiss...where was Schneizel? He, of all people, was supposed to be present for such an event.

 _I guess he's preparing for the inevitable chaos that will occur because of this_ , she thought. With that, she stepped out onto the ship's balcony, just as the ship gently landed near the stage, allowing her to look at the assembled throng. The crowd consisted primarily of Japanese people, but there were a fair number of Britannians among them as well. With a sigh, the soon-to-be empress began to speak to her subjects...

"Right now, the world is plunged into chaos, the likes of which have never been seen before; chaos created in part by my father, the late Emperor Charles. However, this shall not be the revival of the tyrannical rule of the old Britannia. I have personally resolved to take over the throne from him in accordance with the imperial laws and work to undo the damage caused by my predecessors."

"Charles once said that people are not equal, and in a way, he was right. There are differences between people - however, many of these differences are not by choice, yet they can determine a person's fate...especially whether they will have power or not. The very fact that these differences exist is all the more reason why it is INEXCUSABLE for those with power to oppress those without power!"

A great cheer came from the crowd.

"To that end, I hereby declare the..."

Before Euphemia could finish, the gigantic screen that was showing Euphemia suddenly began to change, as if something else had hijacked the connection. After a few seconds of static, the gigantic visage of Charles zi Britannia appeared, sending a cry of shock from the crowd.

"Hear me, Zero!" the monarch boomed. "Heed me, foolish soldiers of DREAM!"

 _No...impossible!_ Lelouch thought, terrified beyond words. _How can he be alive?!_

 _What?! But I'm sure of it! There's no way he could escaped that pocket universe!_ Tara thought, also shocked to see Charles alive and well.

"So, Zero, you thought this foolishness would surprise me?" Charles taunted; "What nonsense."

 _Father, is this your doing?_ Euphemia thought as she stared at her screen in disbelief. _Did you stage your own disappearance?!_

"I don't mind, though," he continued; "The Holy Empire of Britannia, which composed one third of the world, is dead. You are crowning an empress without subjects, a ruler without territory! I, however, rule that which has risen in Britannia's place...the Holy Theocracy of Eden Vital!"

"Holy Theocracy of Eden Vital?!" Koji exclaimed. "What on earth is he yammering about?!"

"You see, Zero, you fail to comprehend who holds the reins of history," Charles declared, grinning in an unnerving manner; "Schneizel believed that he did, and it cost him everything. But if you wish to take them, then have at me! I, Charles the Absolute, will gladly battle you for control of the world!"

The Britannians in the crowd were astir. Who was their sovereign, they wondered: Charles or Euphemia?

"Are you prepared to wager everything?" Lelouch's father boomed. "After all, that is the very essence of war! Come then, and face us, who hold the reins of history in our hands! **JEDE SEELE IST EINE!** "

"Did he say 'Every soul is one'?" Asuka, who sat in the rear of the audience, exclaimed when she recognized the words. "Geez, that guy SERIOUSLY needs to work on his German."

"Looks like this timeline's Seele has no sense of subtlety at all," Mari said to herself with a small chuckle. "I'd have thought their first official move against us would be not be quite so...y'know, bombastic."

* * *

While war had been declared, the battles were yet to begin. Hoping to settle matters peacefully, Euphemia, Cornelia and DREAM's Knights of the Round tried to contact the Absolute Emperor. However, they were greeted not by Charles' face, but by someone else's.

"Clovis!" Euphemia exclaimed. Her brother was dressed in the attire of the Illuminated Church's Cardinals, albeit somewhat fancier.

"Hello, dear sister," Clovis said with a chuckle. "Enjoying your reign over an empty nation?" He then looked over at Tara.

"And to you, my unfaithful beloved," he said. "I see you've decided to side with this sinful pretender rather than your loving husband and charge." Suzaku scowled, but Tara felt a twinge of guilt.

"Where is our father?!" Cornelia demanded.

"Unfortunately, His Holiness has other matters to attend to," her half-brother replied. "But as Lord Inquisitor AND Grand Cardinal of the Holy Theocracy of Eden Vital, I am empowered to speak for him in his absence."

"What is the meaning of all this?!" Euphemia then said. "Does Father seriously have the power to just..."

"And as the bell chimed midnight, Cinderella lost her magic," Clovis mused; "But to us of the Illuminated Church, that bell was a signal." Seeing that no one present got the reference, the Lord Inquisitor began his explanation.

"At 0000 hours this morning, the aristocracy of Britannia was abolished. As we speak, every Viceroy is being imprisoned for treason against the Emperor, and they shall be replaced by a Cardinal of the Church, or someone of that capacity, in short order."

"This is a coup d'etat!" Cornelia cried, slamming her fists on the table.

"Hardly," their brother chuckled. "This maneuver was masterminded by His Holiness, who now rules as Absolute Emperor."

"As Prime Minister," Euphemia said, "Schneizel couldn't have possibly allowed that!" At this, Clovis chuckled again.

"Unfortunately, our dear brother is no longer with us," he said. "His Holiness personally made sure of that."

"He had Schneizel assassinated?" Gino exclaimed.

"Bitten in half by one of the Great God's servants," Clovis said, as he showed an image of Schenizel's remains. "Left quite the mess, as you can see." Everyone in the room except Anya recoiled in horror.

"As you must understand by now, His Holiness wishes to purge our fair Theocracy's government of all loathsome sinners," the blond prince said with a twisted grin; "And as Grand Cardinal and Lord Inquisitor, I bear the duty of spearheading this effort."

Tara shook her head in disbelief. The Clovis she had loved had become a monster, cut from the same cloth as the likes of V.V., Colonel Madd, and even her other uncles. But she couldn't help but wonder…

 _Clovis...did me leaving you turn you into this?_

The Grand Cardinal leaned back in his chair and smiled while drumming his fingers together.

"Oh," he said as if he had forgotten something. "I believe I've yet to introduce my new Knight, and His Holiness' new Knight of Two."

On cue, Shin stepped into view, sending a chill down everyone's spines - especially Tara's and Suzaku's.

"I don't believe it," Tara gasped. "Clovis, this is the man who tried to annihilate Pendragon! You helped us expose his plan...and now you've made him your Knight?!"

"It's amazing how much your opinion of a man changes once you meet them in person!" Clovis laughed. Just then, the sudden change in Clovis' behavior made sense to Tara.

 _Shin...he must have used his Geass on Clovis,_ she thought. _Shin's manipulating Clovis on Charles' orders!_

"Know this, false Empress and lackeys," Shin said ominously; "Once the Theocracy has been cleansed of sinners, we of the Illuminated Church shall embark on a crusade against you. You'd best prepare yourselves." He started to walk away, but paused and turned back toward the screen.

"And say hello to my little brother Akito for me, will you?" he said; "Tell him that we'll soon settle things once and for all."

"Isn't he a hoot?" Clovis laughed as Shin left. "I've got other surprises for you, my friends, but I'll save them for the crusade! Ta-ta, now!" With that, the connection was cut, leaving those present to contemplate what was going to happen...

* * *

"Don't get discouraged, Your Majesty," Gino said. He and the other Rounds were accompanying their sovereign to another area of Giga Float, along with Zero. "We can win this. We'll beat Charles, Clovis and the Theocracy, and then you can truly claim the throne and make Britannia shine brighter than ever!"

"To that end, we've enlisted some new allies for our cause," Zero said. "You'll meet some of them presently."

They stepped into one of Giga Float's many hangars, where numerous warships and mecha of all sorts were being maintained. The closest ones were a quartet of Knightmares resembling Sutherlands - the GX-01 series. Alice, Dalque, Lucretia and Sancia stopped and saluted as the group approached.

"We four are Special Operations Squadron, the Irregulars!" Alice said. "We'll strike at the Theocracy from wherever you need us, Your Majesty!"

 _The four Geass users,_ Suzaku thought. _We rescued them from the Geass Order's HQ when we hunted for V.V.._ Euphemia nodded, still uncomfortable being called "Your Majesty". Zero nodded in acknowledgement and guided the group toward the next group - they were all doing work beneath a red _Caerleon_ -class battleship. The group had people from a hodge-podge of different nations, but the two leaders, a boy and a girl, looked like twins - both had green eyes and blonde hair, and had similar faces. When they heard Euphemia approaching, they turned to their groups.

"Fall in, everyone!" the girl called out.

"The Empress has come to greet us!" the boy said. Both groups fell in and saluted Euphemia and Zero.

"Good to finally meet you in person, Your Majesty!" the girl said. "I'm Oldrin Zevon, commander of the Glinda Knights! Any group who tries to harm civilians under your watch will answer to us!"

"The Glinda Knights…wasn't that an anti-terrorism unit founded by my sister Marybell?" Euphemia said. "Where is she?"

"Unfortunately, there was a schism in the Knights after Zero returned," Oldrin said sadly. "She sides with the Absolute Emperor."

 _That explains why her signature wasn't on the document that said I should be Empress,_ the young monarch thought. _I hope I can convince her to come to our side._ She then turned to the boy, who immediately introduced himself.

"I'm Orpheus Zevon, Commander of Peace Mark," the boy said. "As a secondary division of DREAM, we of Peace Mark have been ordered to fight for your sake in the coming battles, Empress."

"Oh, you're Oldrin's brother?" Suzaku exclaimed. "I should have realized it!"

"I've got cousins who look like they should be twins," Tara chimed in. Meanwhile, Suzaku looked at the two Knightmare Frames the brother and sister had each be working on:

One of them looked a lot like the Lancelot, except it was red and gold, and had some elements of the Vincent in its design. It had two swords on each of its wings, which were adorned with a cape.

The other resembled the Guren mk II, but was white with black and gold accents on its arms, abdomen and shoulders. It also had an Air Glide System, but lacked the energy claw used by the Guren.

"Hey, that looks like the Lancelot!" Suzaku exclaimed. "And that one is like the Guren mk II!"

"The red unit is the Lancelot Grail," Zero explained. "It was used as the prototype for the Vincent, but its specs were too great for an ordinary pilot to use."

"Actually, this is the Lancelot _High_ Grail, Commander Zero," Oldrin said. "It was upgraded while you were on Mars."

"Same goes for my Byakuen," Orpheus said. "This is the Gouka Byakuen. It's been upgraded quite a bit thanks to the help of Earl Asplund..."

"I guess you have other people to see, don't you?" Oldrin said, elbowing her brother. "Take care, Your Majesty!" Euphemia smiled and continued onward. They soon met another face that Tara and Suzaku recognized: Andrea Farnese.

"Well met, Your Majesty," Andrea said. "The Knights of St. Raphael shall serve as your sword as well." But Tara's eyes lit up with excitement when she saw that Rosalind and Scott were with him, and they raced to embrace each other.

"I give you three leave to spend time with each other," Euphemia said. "You clearly have some catching up to do." The three Zifells bowed deeply and departed.

"What of the other knightly orders?" Anya asked.

"I hear Shin Hyuga Shaing, the former head of the St. Michael Knights, is under the employ of Her Majesty's brother, the Grand Cardinal," Andrea replied. "Unfortunately, the other two orders' Grandmasters were assassinated about a year ago. Most of the survivors of St. Michael Order have sided with the Absolute Emperor, as have the St. Gabriel and St. Uriel orders."

"Which group sided with us?" Gino asked.

"The Ashra Squadron," Andrea replied. "I believe their leader worked with W-0 at one point."

Then they approached what looked to be a Junk Guild ship that looked like a cross between _HOME_ and the _Archangel_. Outside it were several Gundam-type mobile suits, as well as a trio of M1 Astrays alongside the Astray Red and Blue Frames. But no one was outside. Inside, however, they met Lowe, Gai Murakumo, the crew of _HOME_ and Serpent Tail, as well as a few new individuals.

One was a teenage boy with bright blue eyes and short, curly blond hair. Suzaku sensed the boy was a lot like Mu La Flaga, though he couldn't place as to why.

"Prayer Reverie, Junk Guild, at your service!" the boy beamed. "My Dreadnought Gundam...no, my X-Astray is ready to fight for the sake of a brighter tomorrow!" Euphemia smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

She then turned to the one standing next to him, who seemed to be his polar opposite - a young man with black hair that stretched to his waist, and had a dark-colored pilot suit. He leered at them through purple eyes. Suzaku sensed that this person was not unlike Kira somehow.

"Canard Pars...I'm with Serpent Tail right now," he said. "I'm not an idealist like the rest of these guys...but our client promised us a lot of pay, so me and my Hyperion are yours to command."

The three girls, however, sprang forward enthusiastically.

"Juri Wu Nien, Asagi Caldwell and Mayura Labatt, Orb Union Astray squadron reporting!" a girl with purple hair and blue eyes said. "As soldiers of Orb, we look forward to kicking those Theocracy guys to the curb!"

"I'm grateful for your assistance, and that you're willing to risk your lives in these upcoming battles. After this is all over, if there's anything I can do for you, just name it...erm, within reason, of course."

"Even for me?" a voice came from speakers all over the ship. Just then, something appeared as if out of thin air - it was of a handsome man with blonde hair, yellow eyes and a uniform of an EA officer. This person, however, startled Euphemia and her retinue - even Zero hadn't known about this. But they all recognized the man instantly.

"You're...George Glenn?!" Zero exclaimed.

"But that's impossible," Suzaku exclaimed. "You were assassinated almost twenty years ago! Are you an AI based on him?"

"Nope. I'm the genuine article," the man replied. Euphemia approached Glenn and poked at him - her hand passed right through. He was a hologram.

"They couldn't very well let the brain of the very first Coordinator go to waste, now could they?" Glenn laughed. "Pleasure to meet you, Empress...you as well, Zero."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Anya asked; "Being forced to live inside a jar while your original body...?"

"I'll admit I freaked out at first," the AI brain said, "but I'm used to it now. Besides - this whole ship, the _ReHOME,_ is my body now! Plus, as long as my gray matter holds out, I'll be young and strapping forever!"

 _This is the incomparable George Glenn, the very first Coordinator?_ Gino thought. _He's a total fruit!_

"But I digress," Glenn said. "Like everyone else here, I am entirely at your service in the coming battles..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Tara was grilling her cousins about what had happened with the Zifell clan in her absence.

"Are Aunt Elina, Sophia and Philemon alright?" she asked. "My uncles didn't do anything to hurt them, did they?"

"All three of 'em are fine," Rosalind said. "They came with us and Uncle Cedric." Tara sighed with relief. Now she knew that all of the Zifell family members she cared about were safe.

"We...heard everythin' from Uncle Cedric," Scott then said. "About what he, our ol' man, Uncle Lugh and Uncle Peleus did over the years." Tara looked up - that explained why they had chosen to side with Euphemia.

Then suddenly, a feeling of deep guilt came over her. Everything that had been going on with her father's homeland - how its people were divided between Charles the Absolute and Euphemia...everything had begun the night before her wedding to Clovis.

"I've...torn our family and country apart, haven't I?" she giggled awkwardly.

"Not sure what ya mean," Rosalind said.

"I was the one who suggested to Schneizel that Euphemia be crowned Empress instead of Odysseus," Tara said. "Now that Emperor Charles is back, the Empire is divided between those who support Euphie and those who support him!"

"Aye," Tara's other cousin said. "And our dad, Lugh n' Peleus all support His Holiness...not to mention Clovis is the Grand Cardinal."

Tara clenched her fists.

"It must hurt," he said, "having to go up against your hus…" But suddenly, Tara's eyes flashed, and she got right in Scott's face, holding up her left hand.

"Do you see a ring?" she shouted. "DO YOU?!"

"N-no," Scott replied.

"Then what does THAT tell you?" she then demanded. But before Scott could answer, Tara suddenly realized what she was doing and stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry guys," Tara stammered. "I'm just…a little frazzled right now. I need some space." As she walked away, the young woman started to quietly sing a song her parents had sung for her as a child:

" _Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium...Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum…"_

* * *

 _These cameos are more than just one-off, but most of them here won't be part of DREAM's core force. Still, I'll go back and add them to the series list after I post this, as well as cameos from series that fit in the Universal Century. Anyway, next time…_

 _-Charles zi Britannia is back, and has dared DREAM to challenge him and Seele for the world! With one fell swoop, he has turned Britannia into the Holy Theocracy of Eden Vital, and upended the old order. With the forces of the Illuminated Church of Eden Vital prepared to wage war on the UFN, it's finally time for DREAM to begin its final campaign against the old Britannia while simultaneously protecting Giga Float! Can they succeed? The action unfolds next time in_ _ **Chapter 75: Eden Vital Attacks! Massive Clash For Japan's Future!**_


	115. Chapter 75

_Here's another combined chapter, with some additional content, and another pair of semi-cameos!_

* * *

 **Chapter 75 – Eden Vital Attacks! Massive Clash For Japan's Future!**

"Everything seems to be going quite swimmingly, Lord Metatron," Samael said as he and the other general of Atik Yomin watched the battle between DREAM and the Emperor's forces unfold from within their fortress. It was the first time they had all been assembled in what seemed like forever.

"Yes," Raziel agreed, "we were wise to give those men those mass-production TZUMs. It should speed things along now." Uriel, Raphael and Kushiel nodded in agreement.

"But weren't these the very devices that brought ruin upon your people, Lord Metatron?" Gabriel asked. "Why give them out?"

"You should know that already, Gabriel," Uriel said derisively.

"Yeah, do you even pay attention?" Samael laughed. "Or do you spend all your time trying to look pretty for whenever you show your face to mortals?"

"I am merely concerned that Metatron's decision runs counter to our goals," Gabriel replied. "Please, Holy One, grant us your wisdom."

"Those mass-production models lack that sort of power," Metatron explained calmly without missing a beat; "Besides, they can only call upon allies from futures other than their own..."

* * *

"So, apparently we shouldn't have all left after all," Murrue said to Zero as he prepared for the imminent battle, running the usual checks on the Shinkiro. "It looks like the enemy really has taken over the Tokyo Settlement."

"While I never expected Schneizel to nominate Euphemia as Empress on his own," Zero said, "but I did figure that we would have to ultimately take the Settlement by force at some point."

"That's our Zero!" Yurika chirped. "Always thinking five hundred steps ahead!"

"But priority number one remains guarding Giga Float, right?" Bright asked.

"Exactly," the masked man replied. "At the very least, we need to keep the enemy away long enough for the citizens to evacuate."

"Then it's Orb all over again," Mu sighed.

"Except the enemy may have those Eva Series," Misato added. "I have a hunch that Emperor Charles is closely tied to Seele...Mari told you all about them, right?"

"You mean that shadowy group that's supposedly been controlling every government on Earth for as long as anyone can remember and are trying to cause Human Instrumentality or something?" Yurika replied.

"That's why we'll need to keep the _Wunder_ out of battle," Mu added. "Because if Seele get their mitts on Unit 01's core...well, bad stuff's gonna happen."

"Agreed," Zero said decisively. "Now, we'll divide our teams up like so..."

* * *

"Ah, it's ready at last!" Jeremiah said excitedly, clasping his hands together as he spotted his new mech in one of the hangars on Giga Float; "The instrument with which I will show them my loyalty...the Sutherland Sieg!" It resembled the Siegfried used by V.V., but with a very different weapon arrangement, and the head of his Sutherland poked out of the front.

It was but a small bit of work that had been done on DREAM's machines during the trip to and from Mars, as well as the week prior to the coronation.

"Yes, that thing is quite a marvelous work," Rakshata said contentedly as she watched this from above. "Too bad neural interfaces are so expensive and difficult to mass produce. You'd think I'd have gotten more help from the Nanbara Connection and Big Falcon, though."

"The one that the Siegfried uses is completely different from the one used on Combattler and Voltes," Lowe replied. "Speaking of Knightmares, how goes the Energy Wing System coming?"

"The one on the Guren is all ready to go," Lloyd said excitedly. "But I'm going to do a wee bit more fine tuning on the Lancelot's. There's no way I'm going to put Rakshata's flawed design work on MY favorite guinea pig!"

"Trying to one-up me as always, I see," the Indian scientist huffed before turning to Lowe. "At least my dear friend Lowe admits that my genius is superior!"

"I dunno, I'd like to see you figure out how to equip a Lohengrin positron cannon on a mobile suit," the junker said awkwardly, trying to defuse the situation. But all it did was annoy Rakshata more. Before long, the two rival scientists were exchanging angry words, forcing Lowe to scurry away to get the Astray Red Frame ready…

* * *

Anya Alstreim reminded Janus a lot of Rei, based on what Tara had told him. He figured that since it would be their first battle together, he at least try to get to know the girl - after all, they were going to be comrades from here on out.

"Hey...you're Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six, aren't you?"

"And you are?" she asked in a monotone that was eerily similar to that of his 'little sister'.

"Janus," the young man replied. "Hope we can be friends." Anya pulled out her cell phone and started flipping through the records she had.

"Oh, yes. You're Tara Zifell's boyfriend and pilot of the Granlif Yggdrasil," Anya replied as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "She told me all about you." The girl then raised her cell phone and snapped a picture of him.

"What was that about?" Janus asked.

"To remember you by," she answered bluntly.

"But we just met," Janus said, confused. Then he remembered hearing Tara talk about her...Anya not only had no memories, but was incapable of forming any new ones on her own...she had to rely entirely on her cell phone - how she was able to function at all, let alone be the Knight of Six, was truly a puzzle.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder as she bent down to put her cell phone away. To his surprise, the girl perked right up, then turned to him again. He immediately noticed that her eyes seemed even duller than they already were, and that she was smiling...which looked incredibly unnerving. He then noticed a faint red circle around her irises.

"Oh my, to think I'd stumble into YOU here, of all places!" Anya said excitedly, clearly not herself. "I could have sworn you were..."

Anya took a second look, then realized that it wasn't who she thought it was, then frowned.

"Oh, to think I'd run into YOU here, of all places," she then said, her tone suddenly contemptuous. Janus, quickly realizing that something was amiss, grabbed her under her arms in a bear hug and lifted her up.

"Who are you," he demanded, "and what did you do with Anya Alstreim?!"

"Like I'd tell you," Anya giggled, not struggling at all. "You'd know too much, little reject. Now if you'll excuse me…" With that, she suddenly lifted her elbows straight up, breaking his hold, then kicking him in his flank with her heel, knocking him down.

With that, Anya, under the thrall of this unknown individual, finally did walk away with all due haste. Janus blinked a few times as he contemplated the fact that such a small girl was so strong, then realized it would probably be a good idea to follow her…

* * *

There were two other people that Rosalind and Scott wanted to see now that they were in DREAM's territory. It didn't take long to find them.

"Paul! Alia!" Rosalind cried when she spied them leisurely making conversation with a few St. Raphael Knights. They amazed everyone they met with their incredible intelligence and mature manner.

"Hello, cousins," Paul said politely as the two Knights approached with tears in their eyes.

"We're happy to see you well," Alia replied, smiling a little. To their mutual surprise, they were quickly wrapped in a group hug by their two older kin.

"Ah cripes, can ya ever forgive us?!" Rosalind said with a sob.

"For what?" Paul said, surprised to receive such a loving gesture. "You didn't do anything."

"We should've done somethin' when they took ya to that horrible lab," Scott replied. "Not knowin's no excuse!" Rosalind nodded in agreement.

"If you DO wish to make it up to us," Alia said, as she and her almost-brother squirmed their way out of their cousins' embraces, "then you can answer one question."

"Are our mothers well?" Paul finally asked. Rosalind and Scott looked at each other...they would have to reveal the secret they learned from Cedric.

"Aye," Rosalind said with a nod. "Last we saw 'em, but there's somethin' you need to know."

"That they're brainwashed slaves to our fathers?" Aila answered, much to the surprise of Harkness' children. The look on the siblings' faces was all that the two youngsters needed to know that they were right.

"We suspected as much," Paul said. "It was always Nana and Aunt Elina who gave us love. But they are still our mothers, and we'd like for them to be their true selves."

"And if we must slay our fathers to do it, then we shall," Alia said. The two St. Raphael Knights looked at each other.

"You two are way too bloody grown up," Scott sighed. "Ya still need to be kids, y'know." Just then, a few mechanics approached the group.

"Paul? Alia?" one of them said. "It's all done, and ready for testing."

"What is?" Rosalind asked. Paul and Alia looked at each other, and smirked.

"You'll see," Alia replied as an alarm suddenly went off. It was an enemy attack...one that DREAM had known was coming for days now.

"The Illuminated Church will be upon us very soon," she said to her twin cousin. "We may not have time to run all the checks."

"Then we'll just wing it, like cousin Tara does," Paul replied with a wink.

* * *

The mission was twofold - first, DREAM and its forces would have to push the Eden Vital troops away from Giga Float; meanwhile, they would also capture the Tokyo Settlement, which had been taken over by both Church forces and Britannian army divisions still loyal to the old regime.

To that end, Lelouch knew exactly how to divide up DREAM's forces to maximize its battle strength on both fronts.

The defense of Giga Float would fall to the Super Robots, including the remaining Evangelions and the newly acquired Genesic GaoGaiGar. The capture of the Tokyo Settlement would fall to the mobile suits, Knightmare Frames, Variable Fighters and other agile mechs.

And as Li Xingke surveyed the airspace over the Settlement, he knew this had been the right call. The lightning-fast assault of DREAM's forces, bolstered by UFN-affiliated mobile weapons, seemed to quickly overwhelm the Settlement's initial defenders.

"As we predicted," he said confidently as the Shen Hu downed an enemy Sutherland, "the enemy is shorthanded on the south end."

"Don't get too complacent, Xingke!" Athrun said as he took out a Gloucester. "Looks like these guys were just the welcoming committee...the real enemy is closing in!"

Just as the Justice Gundam's pilot said, another large force of Britannian and Earth Alliance ships and mobile weapons appeared over the horizon and approaching fast. Also among them were several Knights of the Round: Bismarck, Dorothea, Bradley and Monica.

Bismarck's machine, the Galahad, was similar to the Gawain in many respects, including being much larger than a typical Knightmare. But its most prominent feature, aside from its light purple and black color scheme was the gigantic sword it carried - it was as long as the Galahad was tall - and its sheath doubled as a Float System and wings.

Dorothea's machine, the Palomides, had a notable resemblance to the Ahuramazda. It was bulky though it had no apparent weapons. Instead, it had two pairs of arms - one normal set, and another one extending from each shoulder.

Bradley's machine, the Percival, had oddly bulky armor, with large cones extending from the wrists, pointed leg armor at the hips and feet, and spikes from its shoulders and had a shield in its left hand, while its right hand had a purple claw on its forearm. Like the other Knightmares, it was fit with a Float System.

Monica's machine, the Florence, was almost completely unlike any other machine used by the Rounds - that was because it used the Alexander Drone she had picked up in Slonim as a base. The Drone itself was painted white like Hyuga's original Alexander, though its head was redesigned and now possessed a golden horn. All of its new weapons and a part of the head were green, while its feet, slash hakens and shoulders were also accented with gold. Finally, it had a Float System on its back.

"Bismarck Waldstein, find the Lifthrasir Titania and do what you must to capture its pilot alive," Clovis ordered from within his flagship, a huge _Logres-_ class vessel that hovered far in the distance. "Luciano Bradley, I leave you to hunt down Zero. Dorothea and Monica, find Suzaku Kururugi and take him down."

"What?" Bradley whined. "I thought you hated that whore for betraying you! C'mon, let me kill her! I've got my own score to settle with her!"

"My father commanded you that for the time being, my word was equal to his own, no?" Clovis replied smugly. The orange-haired knight grumbled and took off to look for the Shinkiro.

"Your devotion to Lady Tera is touching, my lord," Bismarck said. "Very well, I shall bring her to you." With that, he took off as well. Dorothea and Monica simply nodded before taking off toward their shared target.

* * *

 **"PROTECT SHAAAAADE!"**

As artillery fire rained down on Giga Float, Genesic GaoGaiGar's barrier served as an umbrella, blocking all of the shells and energy blasts with ease. Meanwhile, the other Super Robots fought their hardest, even as the roughly one million Japanese people scrambled to evacuate from their floating home. In particular, they were headed for transports ready at the mass driver to launch them into space, where they would be taken to temporary shelters on Macross.

"C'mon people, move it, one at a time, don't shove!" Asuka yelled as she tried to keep the frantic crowd in order. She would occasionally pause to fire off a few rounds

Suddenly, an Eva Series swooped down, carrying one of those all-too-familiar two-bladed weapons. Memories of the pain she had been inflicted back in the Universal Century came rushing back, paralyzing Asuka where she stood and causing the crowd to panic even more.

But before the mass-produced Evangelion could strike, the Dan Kuu Ken came zooming in, and struck the monstrosity in the head, sending it staggering away before it tumbled into the water, taking the sword with it.

"Great...now we have to go down and get it," Shinobu groaned. The voice of her dear Shinobu made the frightened teenager shake off her fear-induced paralysis.

"Hey, it was your idea to throw the sword!" Masato replied in an annoyed manner. "Who are you trying to impress, anyway?"

"Can it, you two. It's not like we don't have spares," Sara sighed.

"Shinobu! I knew you'd save me!" Asuka cheered.

"We would have done the same for any other of our teammates," the Cyber Beast Force's leader replied. "But don't keep relying on us to bail your ass out whenever you get in a pinch!"

"I'm sorry," Asuka said meekly, trying to act all sweet and nice.

"Just concentrate on keeping these people safe!" Alan said as Dancougar took off again.

* * *

Bismarck cut down a pair of Akatsukis as he looked around for his target - the Lifthrasir. Even though he was aware of her split nature, the Knight of One did grow to like the girl, if only because of her similar personality and skills to Lady Marianne.

Soon enough, he spotted Lifthrasir Titania taking out a Windam.

"Tera Zifell, Knight of Eleven!" he roared, catching Tara's attention before charging at her.

"Tara, that appears to be the Knight of One's personal Knightmare Frame," Xemmey warned. "You'd best be..."

"I know," Tara replied. "You think I'd forget the man who taught me how to use a sword?" She managed to parry the Knightmare's attack, but with surprisingly difficulty considering the size difference.

"I see that you have a new machine, my student," Bismarck said with a laugh.

"Lord Bismarck," Tara said respectfully, her memories of his lessons making it difficult to accept him as an enemy even as she fired several shots at him, "why are you still supporting Charles? Euphemia was designated to be Empress!"

"If you were able to understand my reasons at all, we would not be fighting each other. Nonetheless, I was ordered by Prince Clovis to bring you back to him."

 _Clovis,_ Tara thought.

"Tara, stay alert!" Xemmey said loudly, snapping Tara out of her momentary daze quickly enough to block Bismarck's next attack. "We can't get distracted, even for a moment, against this foe."

* * *

 _Do you hear it?_

 _Hear what?_

 _I hear...battle. I hear war...suffering...chaos._

 _I don't hear anything. Maybe it's your imagination?_

 _You can't possibly not hear it. Everyone's out there, fighting, while you and I are just..._

 _Even so, I like it here; I like being in here with you! I don't want to go out and fight. I don't want to be alone again…_

* * *

It was finally complete - the Lancelot's newest upgrade. This new machine, the Lancelot Albion, resembled the old Lancelot except it didn't have a traditional Float System. What it did have was something of far greater capability.

"Suzaku Kururugi...Lancelot Albion...heading out!"

Prior to launching, the machine extended six green wings made of Blaze Luminous energy. By rapidly oscillating these six wings at speeds faster than the eye, the Albion could fly at speeds hitherto thought impossible and still turn on a dime...thus, no ordinary human had the fortitude to handle the sheer G's. Only Suzaku Kururugi had the skill to control it at such high speeds in combat.

And the speed did not disappoint - the Lancelot Albion rocketed out of the _Ikaruga_ with enough speed to create a sonic boom and leave after-images as it flew.

 _Incredible,_ he thought as he quickly adjusted to his new ride; _The Energy Wing system is amazing! I wonder how this compares with Kallen's new machine._

He quickly spotted about a half-dozen Gareths and eight Vincent Wards heading for Ashford Academy. Just as before, Lelouch wanted to secure the safety of his classmates...and especially Shirley. Suzaku was happy that his friend finally had an important girl in his life besides Nunnally.

The Knight quickly pulled out his machine's twin MVS swords, and rushed in. With blinding speed and unreal agility, he cut each of them down, but struck with enough precision that the pilots could safely eject.

"Zero, I've secured the area around Ashford," he said over his communicator.

"Excellent," Suzaku's friend replied. "I'll have Sir Farnese allocate some St. Raphael forces to protect the area. We won't have the same fiasco as before." But before Euphemia's Knight could go elsewhere, he suddenly caught a glimpse of hadron shots flying toward him. He put up his Blaze Luminous shield to block them, and then dodged a white and green blur - the Florence. He looked up and saw the Palomides approaching as well.

"Dorothea! Monica!" he exclaimed. "Why are you siding with the Emperor?!"

"Because as Pope of the Illuminated Church, His Holiness has the divine mandate!" Dorothea replied. She shot out the fingers on the two larger hands like slash hakens...but then each of them fired a hadron blast.

"Euphemia was only chosen by the schemes of Prince Schneizel and the Senate!" Monica added, firing two more from cannons on Florence's back.

"What good is a divine mandate if he causes all this chaos and suffering?!" Suzaku yelled back as he countered with a shot from his new VARIS rifles. "If he hadn't returned, Britannia would still be whole, and have started down on a better path! Or do you agree with that damned Pax Britannia policy?!"

"We stand by His Holiness, right or wrong!" Dorothea bellowed as she managed to surround Suzaku with her machine's wire-guided hadron cannons. But before he could dodge away, a beam shot blew up several of Palomides' fingers.

"Not the soundest of policies, ladies," a voice came from nearby. The two looked down and saw Hi-Nu Gundam and Nightingale on the ground.

"You're…" Monica gasped.

"Suzaku, head for the government bureau!" Char said as he shot out his funnels. "The sooner we take it, the sooner we can secure the Settlement!"

"We'll handle these two," Amuro added as he let his Fin Funnels loose. Suzaku nodded and took off. The two Knights of the Round tried to pursue, but were cut off by the approaching remote weapons.

"Wire-guided bits - that trick is old-hat in my world!" the leader of Neo-Zeon said. "Let us show you the power of the Universal Century's machines!"

* * *

"Excellent, excellent; your swordplay has vastly improved, and your manipulation of those Thresholds is simply splendid!" Bismarck cried joyfully after taking a solid hit from Lifthrasir Titania. "Now I can finally stop going easy on you!" Their fight had been surprisingly even - Lifthrasir Titania's specs and firepower far exceeded the Galahad's, but Bismarck's sheer skill and Tara's desire to avoid killing him made up for this.

"...Going easy on me?" Tara exclaimed. In response, the ties that kept Bismarck's eye closed then snapped off, revealing a Geass symbol. Bismarck, somehow, obtained a Geass power.

"As a fellow Knight, I must warn you that I have the power to see a few moments into the future! Now...try and get me!"

Tara, even while knowing it was probably a trap, made Lifthrasir Titania dive into a portal. Bismarck's Geass power immediately went to work - he saw a red image of his opponent reappearing just to his left. Sure enough, another portal opened right where Bismarck's power predicted it would, and he gracefully dodged the attack and countering with a slice from his Frame's sword.

"What?! Did he predict my move?!" she thought out loud.

"I've only ever needed to use this power against Lady Marianne," the Knight of One declared. "But with the power to see your next move before it happens, your ability is but pale moonlight to my blazing sun!"

Seeing that she was all but completely outmatched, Tara sighed.

"Xemmey, disable the limiter."

Immediately, a rush of energy from the TZUM flooded into the girl, filling her with power and raising her to her four-winged form.

" **FREYR TONFAS!"**

Lifthrasir Titania began to shine as well. After its tonfas became wreathed in elemental energy, it dove into a portal. But Bismarck waited for her to immediately reappear...yet she didn't.

Just then, a dozen portals opened all around Bismarck, and the mobile-suit sized machine popped out of one. She tried to strike the Knight of One with her energy-emitting blade tonfas, but he was able to parry with his gigantic sword. But she used the momentum to enter another portal, then pop out of another. Lifthrasir moved faster and faster with each pass, giving the Galahad's pilot less and less time to react.

Then after twenty passes, Tara was ready to truly deal the final blow...

 _All right, Bismarck...can you anticipate my move when there's more than one me?!_

As soon as she finished the twentieth pass, a dozen Lifthrasir Titanias came out of the twelve portals and rushed in simultaneously, catching the Knight almost completely off guard.

"It seems I've lost," Bismarck sighed as he pulled the ejection lever when he saw the numerous images appear before him. "Forgive me, Galahad, but Eden Vital has not called me home just yet..."

The cockpit ejected from the Galahad at the last moment, just as the twelve Lifthrasir Titanias slashed the powerful Knightmare to bits. The emergency override kicked in just in time, leaving Tara exhausted.

"Tara, your battle has severely taxed the TZUM," Xemmey warned her. "We should return to one of the ships to rest and allow it to recharge."

"Good plan," she said. "I'm pooped as it is. Besides, it looks like we're about ready to initiate the rest of the operation."

* * *

Lelouch found himself in quite a bind. After shooting down a trio of Gareths, something huge and white lunged at him...an Eva Series. He was able to dodge its attack, but even catching just a glimpse of it as he evaded sent chills down the prince's spine.

The white monster was undeterred - it continues to eagerly grab at the Knightmare Frame, which dodged and wove to avoid its attacks, relying on the Absolute Protection Territory to catch any attacks that would otherwise land. The Shinkiro's strongest weapon was too slow for Lelouch to take advantage of an opening...after all, even he knew his limitations.

But suddenly, the mass-produced Evangelion stopped and let out a roar of pain before crashing to the ground, and dispersing into cosmic dust. Lelouch looked down and saw what had saved him - the Mark Nemo, stained with the monster's blood.

"Big brother, are you alright?" Nunnally asked.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Nunnally," her brother replied. "We're almost ready to engage in the second phase of the plan."

He watched the Mark Nemo dash off to continue the battle. The very thought of Nunnally engaging in such bloodshed, even if their enemies were mind-warped cultists or abominations from other timeline, was almost too much for Lelouch to bear.

 _Nunnally...I know you said you wanted to support me however you could; but did you truly have to go this far...to stain your delicate hands in blood and gore?_

He held up the same sort of remote control that he had used so many times and raised his thumb to press it.

 _I'll...I'll end this before you follow me into hell!_

* * *

Anya, under the control of the unknown individual who seemed to recognize Janus, looked around on the _Ikaruga_ near one of the hangars. Suddenly, she spotted someone - the amnesiac C.C., trying to get away from all the noise.

"There you are!" she said. "It's been so long since we've met in person! It's me, don't you..."

But Anya saw C.C. backing away from her, as the slave girl she once was would usually do when confronted by a stranger. But it seemed that whoever was controlling the Knight of Six had seen this behavior before.

"C.C.," Anya sighed, laying a gentle hand on C.C. "Don't tell me you've done that again,"

"Please forgive me!" the green-haired girl cried as she suddenly felt something rush into her mind...

* * *

As soon as Anya touched the green-haired witch, her consciousness was transported into the same strange art gallery depicting moments from C.C.'s centuries-long life.

"C.C.?" she called out as she walked down the long straight hallway, rather unfazed by the strangeness of her surroundings. The girl didn't have to walk far before she spotted the 'soul' of C.C., whom Lelouch and Leila had also encountered.

"C.C.!" she called out to her. The green-haired maiden looked up.

"Who are you?" the witch's soul asked.

"It's me," the pink-haired knight replied. Anya closed her eyes, and then suddenly changed into someone quite different - a lovely woman with long dark hair, violet eyes and a simple but lovely orange dress with a ribbon on the back. It was none other than Lelouch and Nunnally's mother, Marianne, who still wore the outfit she had at the moment of her death.

"See?" Marianne said.

"Oh, it's you," C.C. said, her memory starting to return. "What made you come all the way here? Are you concerned about Lelouch and Nunnally?"

"If only I could be such an ideal mother," Marianne sighed. "I'm simply here to make sure you're still on our side."

C.C. tilted her head, not quite sure what the deceased empress was getting at.

"Why did you seal your Code, C.C.?" the woman asked kindly. "You could have let Charles fulfill your wish to die so your soul could return to Eden Vital."

"To be honest, I'm not sure of that myself," the green-haired witch replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"We'll just have to find that out back in the real world, then," the woman said as she held out her hand to C.C. The green-haired girl giggled a bit, like one would in the presence of a good friend.

"It's just like you, Marianne," she said.

"Just like me?" the empress asked.

"Yes...to meddle."

* * *

Gendo had an inkling as to why he had been summoned to meet with Seele. But he didn't expect to see someone else waiting for him - Hikari Horaki. Most of the monoliths were lit - only the ones where Gao Hai and Gene Smilas had watched from were not present.

"May I ask, gentlemen," Shinji's father asked as he stood before 00's white monolith, "just exactly who this girl is? Is she the reason you called me here?"

"Another of your son's classmates," Member 01 said. "Hikari Horaki is her name. She agreed to be the pilot of Evangelion Heurtebize."

"Was that agreement reached of her own free will?" Gendo asked, eyebrow raised suspiciously. He had his reasons for this.

" _You_ speak of free will, Ikari?" 04 boomed condescendingly.

"We are doing what we must for the sake of mankind," 07 said.

"A brainwashed pilot won't be able to sync with the Eva properly," Gendo protested.

"This one is able to," 10 said. "BioNet made sure of that. They made their mistakes with Gai Murakumo, and learned from them to mold this girl into the perfect Eva pilot...our Seventh Child."

"Show him," 01 commanded. Without a word or a moment of hesitation, Hikari strode up to Gendo, tripped him and quickly trapped him in a submission hold. The man struggled, but the girl's hold was far more than he had expected.

"Target subdued," Hikari said in a monotone.

"Good girl," 01 said. "Now, for the real reason we called you here." Gendo chuckled - he had let his guard down around the old men - he should have known better than to think he had actually gotten away with how Third Impact turned out.

"Quite a rough way to treat your most trusted lackey," the head of Nerv said.

"Fact: Unit 01's core," 01 began, "along with the First and Third Children, are now in the hands of those who oppose the will of the Great God."

"I had not anticipated the speed of which my old friend…" Gendo said before he grunted as Hikari pulled on his arms a bit to silence him.

"Observation: We have lost control of the catalyst for the Ragnarok Connection," 01 continued, "which would create the necessary conditions for the completion of the Instrumentality Project...and now aside from Heurtebize, we have no functional Evangelion Units at our command."

"From thirteen Evas...to one," 04 said.

"We cannot achieve our goals as things stand," 09 said.

"More: Our foes have in their midst a number of Devourers that would consume the Great God if left unchecked," 01 continued. "Ikari...because of your actions as of late, you are a hair's breadth from losing our trust."

"You thought to defy us by awakening Unit 01 in that manner, didn't you?" 11 growled.

"Gentlemen, let's be understanding," Gendo said, still keeping his cool. "I was merely impatient, that's all. Besides, I've been following the words of the Scrolls whenever possible." The monoliths remained silent, as if awaiting an answer.

"Regarding the Tenth Angel, the Scrolls spoke thus - 'When 'G' and 'Z' engage in their final clash, the Tenth Angel shall descend. The First and Third Children shall be drawn into the womb of the first woman.' So it is written."

"That is true," 01 said. "Mankind's fondest wish – if Ikari's son had been given the chance, he would have granted it, even without the Ragnarok Connection or Human Instrumentality. It was only because of the Lance that Third Impact was halted."

"But that's not what _I'm_ looking for," 00's voice came from the white monolith. "The Instrumentality that would have occurred would have been temporary." Gendo scowled. He hadn't expected 00 to scold him like this. Of anyone he knew, HE would understand his motives!

"Gentlemen," 00 continued, "need I remind you that we seek a more...permanent solution?"

Shinji's father bowed his head.

"Please," he said with a whimper. "I just wanted..."

"You will see Yui again, Ikari," 00 said in a much more reassuring tone. "That I promise. When the _true_ Instrumentality Project is complete, no one shall never lose anyone again. But from this point on, you'll follow our orders exactly, and will cease your own personal scheming." Gendo smirked - he knew what he was up against now. There was no further point in pursuing his personal scenario.

"...Very well," the head of Nerv finally said. As if that had been a command in and of itself, Hikari released Gendo from the submission hold...

* * *

C.C.'s sealed memories returned to her, as did all of her powers. The personality of the slave girl she once was slept again, and the personality of the immortal witch that Lelouch knew so well returned.

"I really must thank you for giving me this Geass power," Marianne said, once again in the body of Anya.

"...Even if you did violate our contract."

"Did I, now? Listen, if I'm not mistaken, DREAM has something very important to our plan in its possession. Can you tell me where it is?"

"...Where what is?" C.C. asked.

"Why, Evangelion Unit 01's core, silly," Marianne replied, smirking a little. C.C. began to whisper something in the girl's ear.

Janus, eavesdropping from just around the corner, leaned in and tried to hear what he could, only to retract his head when he saw the possessed Knight look his way.

"Looks like a certain someone's trying to hinder us," Marianne said with a chuckle.

"I'll handle him," C.C. assured her. "You do what you need to do." Marianne hurried down the hall to get into the Mordred and wait for the right moment to make her move. Once Anya was out of earshot, Janus approached her angrily, while C.C. once again wore her uncaring, almost smug expression.

"You two-timing little..."

"Shouldn't you be out on the battlefield, Janus Olendra?" C.C. said, cutting his insult off before he could finish. "Lives are at stake, you know."

"They'll be fine," Janus replied spitefully. "I'm not going to look the other way while you hand that pink-haired friend of yours the keys to triggering another Third Impact."

"...Or the keys to completely ruining the enemy's plans," the witch said in her usual devil-may-care manner as she walked several steps past Janus. "It all depends on how you and Lelouch act from here, shard of Metatron."

"Who's this Lelouch?" Granlif's pilot demanded angrily; "And what do you mean, how he and I act from here?"

"Your girlfriend can answer the first question," the immortal witch replied; "As for the second one, if you can't figure THAT out on your own, then you have no hope of defeating Atik Yomin..."

* * *

Upon pressing the switch, the Gefjun Disturbers did their job. Upon seeing the lights go dark, Lelouch radioed his comrades.

"This is a message to all DREAM-affiliated fleets! All utilities, communications and Knightmares of fifth generation and earlier have been disabled...the enemy's remaining battle strength has been all but completely defeated! Hit all major facilities to ensure the occupiers can't resist any further!"

But before he could finish, each of the Shinkiro's limbs were grabbed by a slash haken. He looked around and noticed that four pink and red custom Vincents had managed to snag him in his moment of distraction; he then looked up and saw the Percival.

"Damn it...another Knight of the Round!" Lelouch cursed through clenched teeth. "Did they anticipate my move?"

"You're pathetic, Zero. Did you honestly think that your little group was going to successfully overthrow His Majesty? Ha! The Black Rebellion was destined to fail!"

The claw on the Percival's left arm began to open up and start spinning around its arm, forming into a lance shape.

"Tell me something," the Knight of Ten said cruelly. "What is the most precious thing of all? Certainly, it must be your life!"

Luciano stabbed the lance at the Shinkiro, but Lelouch was able to put the Absolute Protection Territory in time. Unfortunately, the Knight of Ten was nothing if not persistent. He continued to push against the field, draining the Shinkiro's energy bit by bit…

* * *

Tara landed the Lifthrasir Titania on the _Ikaruga_ 's launch deck since it was the closest ship. As she landed, the girl saw the results of Lloyd, Rakshata and Lowe's teamwork - the Guren SEITEN. It looked much like the original, but with a larger energy claw and two shoulder extensions that looked like they would be wings of some kind, and had an overall more powerful look. She saw Kallen rushing up to the deck where she could enter the Knightmare. Nearby, Nina, Rakshata and Lloyd all stood around as Lowe prepared the launch sequence.

"Hey Kallen, nice new ride!"

"We can talk later, we just lost contact with Zero!" the red-headed ace replied. "I have to get out there and make sure he's okay!"

Kallen hopped into the cockpit and quickly examined the controls.

"The basic system seems to be the same," she said to herself. "Lowe, could you send me the IFF data?"

"Gotcha!" the junker replied as he typed in a few commands. "All set! Go ahead and start her up, Kozuki!"

"Confirm activation," Kallen called out as the shoulder extensions fanned out, looking like vestigial wings.

"Activation confirmed!" Lowe replied, giving her a thumbs up. "You're all set to launch!"

The Knightmare projected four pink-red panels of energy that served as wings. It then pulled out a maser vibration dagger and got into a launching pose.

"Kallen Kozuki...Guren SEITEN Eight Elements...launching!"

The Knightmare Frame took off with unbelievable speed, the force of the displaced air and resulting sonic boom nearly knocking Tara down as she exited her machine.

"Holy cow, I knew this thing would be fast, but WOW!" Lowe cheered. "Hey Tara, looks like your machine's been left in the dust!"

But Tara couldn't hear him, as her ears were still ringing from the sound. But her hearing did return soon enough to watch two more Knightmares approach the launch deck - a pair of Gracchus, each one sporting a Float System.

"Hey, Tara!" Rosalind called out eagerly. "Check out our rides!"

Tara was indeed surprised - why would Andrea Farnese entrust her cousins with such high-end machines? Was it a way to curry favor, or...

"Those machines," she exclaimed as she hurried over for a closer look; "Weren't they…"

"They did belong to the late Grandmasters," Scott answered, "but Lord Farnese gave them to us!"

"Uncle Cedric insisted," Rosalind added. "It's like he's become a whole new man ever since Aunt Elina had Philemon n' Sophia"

"Best of luck to ya, then!" Tara called back while Xemmey maneuvered Lifthrasir into a position where repairs could be done. "Don't do anything too reckless!"

* * *

Suzaku took a surprisingly long time to reach the government bureau - he frequently had to stop either because he spotted some unlucky Japanese out in the open and under attack or because an MP Eva would appear out of a Threshold, forcing him to cut it down.

But at last, he reached it...only to be greeted by one last obstacle.

A large number of black and purple Knightmares - Sutherlands and Gloucesters with Float Systems, along with Vincent Wards and even a pair of actual Vincents suddenly flew out of hiding and launched a surprise attack on him. But the Albion's speed was enough that he could easily dodge their shots - though the last was merely inches from successfully taking out his Energy Wings..

The last attacker was an extremely unusual Knightmare - it was mostly white, but with purple and gold accents. It had talon-like feet and extremely long arms bore four long, black-tipped blades, making them resemble the wings of a great bird of prey.

"So, you're the Knight of Seven who betrayed our father," the pilot said as the other Knightmares surrounded him. He was a young man about Rolo's age, with a similarly mild tone of voice. Suzaku couldn't see him, but he had light blue eyes, a gentle face and shoulder-length cyan hair. Despite this enemy's oddly pleasant demeanor, Suzaku's "Live" command suddenly surfaced...this machine and its pilot were no pushovers.

"Who are you?" Suzaku exclaimed.

"I am Castor rui Britannia, 15th Prince of the Theocracy," the boy replied politely. "To have avoided my Aquila's attacks is a commendable feat...so I'll commend you for that."

 _Charles never mentioned any children of that name,_ Suzaku thought; _and these machines - where have I seen their color scheme before?_

Suddenly, he spotted a red and golden blur flashing across the sky until it reached them - it was the Lancelot High Grail. It rushed at the Aquila, but Castor blocked the attack with its Blaze Luminous. One of the two Vincents lashed out at the High Grail, but it dodged and slashed with swords made of Schrotter Steel, slicing it in half.

"Sir Kururugi!" Oldrin said as she backed up toward the Albion so the two units hovered back to back. "Be careful...these guys are from Pluton!"

"Pluton?" the Knight exclaimed, recognizing the name. Charles had mentioned it a few times...as did Rolo. He then turned toward the Aquila. "So, you're the group that the Church and Emperor Charles uses to do dirty work! I fought some of you guys when Zero and DREAM raided the Geass Order!"

"That's right," Oldrin said. "These scum are the most wicked, unfeeling cretins the Absolute Emperor has working for him."

"In this sacred crusade," Castor replied with an unnervingly friendly chuckle; "We shall no longer hide in the shadows like in your uncle Oiaguro's time, dear Oldrin. Even Lord V.V. understood that...that's why he entrusted Pollux and I with running it in his stead. And as my first act, we fitted all of our Knightmares with anti-Gefjun Disturber tech..."

"Shut up!" Oldrin yelled as she lunged at the Aquila. "Pluton should have died with him!" As the Aquila backed away, the other Pluton machines closed in. But to everyone's surprise, Suzaku proceeded to cut several of them down - this time deliberately targeting their cockpits.

"What's this?" Castor exclaimed. "I thought you didn't take the lives of your enemies, Sir Kururugi."

"In the world Euphemia envisions, Castor, there's no place for a group like Pluton!" Suzaku yelled; "I don't enjoy killing people, but the world won't ever know true peace if I let you punks live!"

Oldrin grinned as she and Suzaku started to attack in concert, cutting down the Pluton forces with ease, their swords slicing through them with terrifying ferocity. In response, the Aquila fired off numerous blades off its wings, which began to fly around like funnels.

"Wireless attack drones?!" Oldrin exclaimed.

"A little something my Aquila gained from the development of the XEM series!" Castor laughed. "They'll slice you traitors to little bits!" As he and Oldrin dodged the blade bits, Suzaku felt his "Live" command telling him to back off...

* * *

Down on the ground, Rolo, Nunnally and the Irregulars were sweeping the area around the Ikebukuro shopping mall.

"There!" Alice shouted as her GX-01 cut down a group of enemy Vincent Wards that Rolo's Geass had frozen. Alice's 'The Speed' and Rolo's 'Seal of Absolute Suspension' worked well together.

"You doing all right, Nunnally?" Rolo asked. "Your Geass makes it easy to detect enemies coming, but it takes a toll on your body if you use it too much."

"Yes - thank you, Rolo," the princess replied. "You shouldn't overtax yourself, either." Rolo blushed - she was always like this with him, but he still couldn't get used to it.

"Wow, Rolo's become quite the softie since he left us!" Dalque chirped.

"What?" the ex-assassin said. "R-really?"

"Yeah!" Alice snickered. "To think that the ruthless Rolo could ever be such a gentleman." However, Sancia and Lucretia were still on task.

"Be careful, everyone," Sancia said. "Incoming enemies...Pluton troops." The mention of that organization made Rolo winced. Meanwhile, Nunnally paused to read the lines of the future and anticipate the enemy's actions.

"Shots from twenty degrees northeast!" she cried. "Dodge now!" They did so, and avoided the attacks. But then Nunnally's future lines saw something else coming - a huge, centaur-like Knightmare Frame with two large curved horns on its head and wielding a large hammer. She leaped over it just as it came rushing in. It wheeled around as the DREAM-affiliated Knightmares were quickly surrounded. When they got a good look at it, the lead Knightmare was black and dark red with a few purple accents.

"Well, well," the pilot of the centaur Knightmare said, "look who we have here...the Mark Nemo and the five lost test subjects!"

"The Equus...Prince Pollux!" Rolo exclaimed.

"...Prince?" Nunnally gasped when she realized that this foe was another family member. Oldrin had already told her about Marrybell, but she hadn't expected to see another sibling here on the battlefield.

"That's right, Nunnally," the pilot of the Equus said. "I'm your half-brother, Pollux rui Britannia. My twin brother Castor is here too, but I've been assigned specifically to locate you. Please, come with me and we'll take you to Colonel Madd, who will speedily deliver you to His Holiness' side."

"Fat chance, pal!" Dalque shot back.

"Typical of the Colonel," Sancia said. "He was probably offered a reward, but didn't have the guts to come here and do it himself!" While everyone else also responded with jeers and taunts, Nunnally's reply was more dignified. She opened up the Mark Nemo's cockpit and stood up.

"If my father wishes to speak with me," the princess said, "then he first has stop this 'crusade' of his and accept Euphie's claim to the throne he left vacant!"

"I'm afraid he won't do that," Pollux chuckled as he also opened up his Knightmare and stepped out. He looked almost exactly like Castor, except his eyes were yellow and his face was more mischievous and cruel.

"Alas," Pollux said, "It seems I'll have to do this." He then revealed two Geass symbols in his eyes and pointed at Nunnally.

"Pollux rui Britannia commands you...cease your resistance at once and come with me!" The Geass power lashed out at Nunnally and tried to worm its way into her mind - only to fizzle out.

"My answer stands, brother Pollux. I shall not go to Father."

"What?! What's the meaning of this?! My fully-evolved Geass of Great Command should work! It couldn't be that..."

Nunnally was also surprised - after all, this had been the first time a Geass had been used on her since she fused with Nemo. She quickly turned inward to consult the C.C. copy who lived in her soul.

 _Nemo, why wasn't I affected by Pollux's Geass?_

" _Simple,_ came Nemo's reply; _it's_ _because you have me. I'm a copy of C.C., remember? That means my Code protects you from the Geass of others. Besides, it's not even as strong as Lelouch's, and Pollux's is fully evolved!"_

Nunnally sighed and turned back to her half-brother.

"Brother Pollux...though you are my enemy, you are still my family," she said. "I'll give you this one chance to leave and never bother us again." But this offer made Pollux angry.

"You dare speak to me like that?!" he snarled; "I may be 15th in line for the throne, but you're 99th! I am _far_ superior to you!" With that, he got back into his Knightmare, and pointed his hammer

"Get them!" he cried. "But bring my half-sister to me alive! She's no good to my father if she's dead!"

 _Why did you choose them, Father,_ the young prince thought as his forces battled the DREAM-affiliated Knightmares. _Why were these upstarts Lelouch and Nunnally given that almighty power? Castor and I deserved it far more!_

* * *

Chiba stopped and watched in awe as a pink-red streak zipped around the battlefield, wiping out enemy troops at frightening speed.

"Is that...Kozuki?!" she exclaimed. "That machine she's in...how could it possibly be so fast?!"

Meanwhile, Luciano Bradley was continuing to wear down the Shinkiro's barrier with his spinning lance.

"Ha! This barrier is the only thing good about your Knightmare!" he laughed; "Valkyrie Squadron, don't let him go, no matter what!

"Yes, my lord!" the four Vincent pilots called out in unison.

 _Damn it...if only I hadn't expended all that energy on that monster from before_ , Lelouch thought, frantically typing in an effort to keep the Shinkiro's barrier up as long as possible.

"Commander Zero, we've got Earth Alliance mobile suits and Moebius mobile armors coming in from orbit!" Murrue said. "And it looks a bunch of those Moebius are carrying large missiles of some kind."

 _So...Blue Cosmos has cast its lot with Eden Vital as well_ , Lelouch thought. _But why would they equip those outdated Moebius with..._

A chill of absolute terror coursed down the prince's spine.

"All units, forget that order! Stop the mobile armors and disable those missiles! We can't allow the tragedy of the Tenth Angel to repeat it...!"

"But Commander Zero!" Kira cried, having spotted the Shinkiro and the enemies that had it held captive.

"No, you idiot!" Lelouch roared. "Leave me! We can't allow the Settlement to be anni..."

But his moment of distraction allowed Bradley's lance to slip through his defenses, striking the crystal on the Shinkiro's chest.

"Neat plan, huh?" Luciano Bradley taunted. "We knew you'd send your troops after our FLEIJA-equipped reinforcements rather than have them protect your sorry hide. That's what happens when you get soft, Zero. Now...to finish you..."

* * *

"Cripes, Blue Cosmos is using FLEIJAs here too?!" Koji exclaimed. An equally large wave of Strike Daggers and FLEIJA-equipped Moebius was heading for Giga Float.

"I suspect that if we try to destroy the warhead, it will only cause the missile to go off prematurely," Hayato said grimly.

"Aim for the missiles' propulsion systems!" Kouji called out as Mazinger Z struck one of the missiles with a Rocket Punch; "That's what Amuro did to stop a nuke during the One Year War, right?!"

"That's as good a plan as any," Juzo of the Combattler team quipped. "There we go, locked on...it's all you now, Hyoma!"

 **"BIG BLAST...DIVIDEEEER!"** Hyoma called out.

Combattler fired a large missile from its hips, which then split into numerous smaller missiles. The missiles zoomed through the air, each one targeting the propulsion systems of several FLEIJAs.

"That's it, everyone, keep it up!" Simon called out. "Viral!"

"Right!" the Beastmen replied.

 **"FULL DRILLIZER!"**

But even as more Moebius came closer, something swooped out of Giga Float - a large dragon-like machine with great wings. It was mostly black, and covered in spikes, particularly on its chest. Two forward-facing, thick horns were atop its head, which were filled with teeth. It seemed to be a truly devilish machine, which made the voices of its pilots all the more surprising.

"Allow us to assist!" Paul's voice came from within as the machine shifted forms. In a similar manner to the Zeta Gundam, it unfolded into a humanoid form, and it had twin rifles much like the Lifthrasir Titania and Mimir Dysphoria.

"What the hell is that?! It reminds me of the XEM-05…it IS one of ours, right?"

"This is the XEM-06 Mimir Alatreox, Mister Kabuto," Alia said. "We'll use it to help stop these weapons." It then took aim with its two rifles and fired a pair of black and red beams similar to hadron blasts.

"More help is always appreciated!" Koji said as he took aim at another approaching Moebius. "I should have realized that even a demonic machine can be used for good!"

* * *

"Persistent little punk..." Luciano growled. "That shield's lasting a lot longer than I gave it credit f-"

Suddenly, he noticed the pink and red streak swooping across the sky. He backed off, just in time for it to run through the four Valkyries that accompanied him, taking them out in one shot. The Shinkiro backed off as the streak, which turned out to be the Guren SEITEN, got between Zero and Bradley.

"Well, if it isn't the Vampire of Britannia," Kallen said calmly yet heroically as she opened her Frame's wings. "I heard about you from a friend."

"Ah, you mean that Knight of Eleven whore?" Luciano replied with a laugh. "So, she really IS here!"

"Final preparations took longer than anticipated, Zero," the ace said to her commander; "but Kallen Kozuki, captain of your personal guard, is back to front...I mean, 'THE front'!"

Kallen giggled a bit, and even Lelouch couldn't help but snicker. It was a surprisingly relevant pun. The Knight of Ten, however, was suitably angered.

"First, you kill my pretty Valkyries, then you ignore me while spewing bad puns?!" Luciano roared. "You'll pay with your life, filthy Eleven!" The Percival raised its shield, which opened to reveal several missile ports, which fired at the Guren SEITEN...

But the incredible agility and speed of the red machine allowed it to dance around the missiles with astonishing ease. Lelouch, seeing that the Knight of Ten was distracted, decided to head for the now poorly-defended government bureau to crush the defenses of the Tokyo Settlement once and for all.

Meanwhile, Kallen raised the Guren's energy claw and pressed a trigger, causing the claw to shoot out like a slash haken. She then started firing hadron blasts from the flying limb, essentially using it like a cross between a rocket punch and a wire-guided bit. After retracting the claw and reattacking, dozens of explosions occurred simultaneously, signaling the destruction of the Percival's missiles, as well as a large number of other enemy Knightmares and mobile suits. However, the Percival itself avoided the entire attack.

"Eleven," Luciano said mockingly, having regained his composure. "Do you know the great truth of the battlefield?"

Kallen lowered her claw and looked at him suspiciously.

"If a man kills another, it's normally considered a crime. But when a man who kills many others on the battlefield, he's considered a hero!"

"So the vampire wants to be a hero, then?" Kallen retorted.

Luciano smiled wickedly. "No, I just enjoy taking what people value most from them...their lives!"

 _Just as she said_ , Kallen thought as she readied the Guren SEITEN's knife. _This guy's just a psychopath._ Luciano thrust the spinning lance at Kallen, who blocked it with her knife. The lance shattered after a few seconds.

"Sorry pal, that won't work on me."

"Ah, but at this close range..."

The Percival fired a slash haken on its shoulder at point blank...only for the Guren to catch it mid-flight.

Luciano's moment of distraction gave Kallen the opportunity to grab the Percival's head with her Knightmare's energy claw.

"So, tell me...what is it YOU value most?" Kallen taunted coldly. "...Your own life?"

The frustrated and terrified Knight of Ten could only babble and rant incoherently.

"Farewell then."

Kallen smirked a bit as she held her finger over the energy claw's trigger.

"And now... **HEAT END!** "

She pressed the trigger and sent a burst of energy into the Percival, completely overloading it.

 **"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! MY LIFE...MY LIFE HAS BEEN CUT SHORT...BY A MONKEY LIKE YOOOOU?!"**

The Percival exploded, consuming the sadistic Knight instantly.

"Man, Tara must be rubbing off on me," Kallen said to herself after backing off. "She's making me act like Domon. Well, I guess I better help with those other FLEIJAs..."

* * *

 **"PHOTON BEEEEAM!"**

Mazinkaiser's eye beams struck a FLEIJA's propulsion system, forcing it to drop harmlessly out of the sky. The Super Robots had been scrambling frantically to stop both the forces of Eden Vital and Blue Cosmos' Peacemaker force, but they stopped as the surviving troops suddenly beat a hasty retreat.

"Yeah, you better run!" Koji taunted.

"Guys," Mari said uneasily when she heard the sound of a missile still approaching; "I think we missed one..."

Sure enough, a FLEIJA was headed directly for the mass driver.

"Damn it, one of them is gonna hit!" Benkei moaned.

"No! Giga Float will be wiped out!" Mikoto cried.

"It doesn't matter, all of the people have evacuated!" Guy called out.

"All units, withdraw and scatter!" Taiga bellowed.

But suddenly, a roly-poly figure with a cape appeared atop the mass driver and caught the missile as it descended. The figure struggled a bit, but after a few moments, the missile ran out of fuel.

It was Boss Borot, only somewhat larger and much less like a hunk of junk...and it was being piloted by Boss, Boz and their respective lackeys.

"Just when all seems lost..."

"From out of nowhere, a savior appears!"

"With guts unequaled, and strength unrivaled..."

"He springs into action!"

"He is the demon who walks beneath the skies of two linked worlds..."

 **"SUPER BOSS BOROT!"**

"Nice catch, Boss!" Akira Hibiki said with great relief.

"Thanks!" both Bosses said simultaneously. "But you haven't seen ANYTHING yet!"

The roly-poly robot began to spin around and extend its arms similar to Shin Getter 3.

"ORYAAAAAH! **DAISETSUSAN BOROTOSHIIII!** "

Finally, the machine sent the FLEIJA flying, high into the atmosphere, where it detonated spectacularly, but harmlessly. Meanwhile, the heroic move made Super Boss Borot lose its balance, and tumble into the water. After a few seconds, it resurfaced, wearing a fishbowl-shaped helmet.

"See! We thought of everything!" Mucha of the Celestial Calendar called out.

* * *

Pollux couldn't understand it - how could meek little Nunnally have become so strong? He wondered if it really was Nemo alone who gave her the strength to fight like this. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his mind:

 _Pollux, we can't hold them any longer! Zero's forces are just too powerful!  
_

It was his brother's. Castor had a Geass as well, but it only allowed him to speak telepathically with Pollux.

 _We can't give up now, Castor! Not when we've got Nunnally and Zero right in our reach!_

"Fall back, Pollux," Clovis's voice came over his communicator. "That's an order. We're going to gather our forces at Kamine Island, where His Holiness is. Besides, if I lose you two, I won't have any family left!" The prince scowled, and saw that his forces had been wiped out, while Nunnally and her retinue were more or less unscathed. His machine took several steps back, then turned and retreated.

"Nunnally, let's finish him off!" Alice said. "We're not going to..."

"I won't allow it!" Nunnally commanded. "He's still my brother! If there's any chance of making him come to our side, I don't want to kill him!" Rolo was touched by Nunnally's desire, but he knew better.

 _Castor and Pollux are utter slaves to Charles' will, especially now since he's an immortal with a Code..._

* * *

 _So, just a quick clarification on a question you'll likely have:_

 _-Castor and Pollux rui Britannia are characters from_ Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion _for the Nintendo DS_ , _as are their Knightmares Equus and Aquila. The game features an alternate plot to the first season._

 _Anyway, I've decided to change the route split around! I'll be handling the finales of_ Gundam SEED _and_ Grendizer _next, while moving the finales of_ Shin Mazinger Z, Devilman Crybaby _and_ Mazinkaiser: The Movie _to the route split...for a very good reason. So, next time…_

 _-Even though the forces of the Holy Theocracy of Eden Vital have been driven back, the war between the EA and PLANT is threatening to render all of DREAM's efforts pointless! Both sides possess deadly weapons that, if used, would annihilate everything...the EA is armed with deadly FLEIJAs, while ZAFT has pointed its ultimate weapon, GENESIS, at the Earth! Can DREAM put an end to this madness before it engulfs the Earth Sphere?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 76: Day of Wrath! Battle Against Genocide Begins!**_


	116. Chapter 76

_Just to answer an anonymous review:_

 _-I didn't know that about Castor and Pollux, Guest. The Code Geass wiki didn't mention it at all._

 _Anyway, the finales for_ Gundam SEED _and_ Grendizer _draw near! Let's not waste any more time and get the ball rolling! There's also another smidgen of_ Devilman Crybaby _plot, too._

* * *

 **Chapter 76 - Day of Wrath! Battle Against Genocide Begins!**

The battle ended, with DREAM exhausted but victorious. Giga Float was empty of its residents, now safely on their way to Macross. Meanwhile, Zero had been able to successfully implant another computer virus into the Settlement government bureau's facilities, without any surprise visits from Muge Zolbados either. This put the final nail in the coffin of the old Britannia's hold on Area 11, as well as cementing the power of the still infant UFN to stave off its rival powers.

With peace secured for the time being, DREAM needed to show that it would not disregard the basic human rights of any remaining Britannian civilians...especially the students of Ashford Academy, many of which had friends in the group.

But it would be a truly awkward return for the numerous Ashford students who had cast their lot with the UFN and Empress Euphemia. For the Britannians who didn't know DREAM that well, the fall of the conquering regime put their lives at risk.

"Hey Riv..." Kallen began when she spotted her fellow Student Council member, Rivalz as she arrived at the old meeting place with Suzaku and Tara, who had been a member during her stint as Knight of Eleven. The television was on, with the news going.

"Please don't hurt me!" he cried, cowering in fear. "I'm no Charles loyalist!"

"Rivalz, it's all right," Suzaku reassured him. "We don't plan to hurt you, or any other Britannian civilians."

"You sure?" Shirley said in an annoyed tone. "Those blowhards Boss, Nuke and Mucha were bullying other students earlier, throwing their weight around like they own the place!"

"What?" Tara exclaimed. "I could have sworn Koji and Sayaka set them straight...unless they're the OTHER ones..."

"OTHER ones?" Rivalz said, surprised. Arthur, the council's cat, leaped onto the table and prepared to pounce on Suzaku's hand.

"Oh...yeah...it's kinda hard to explain," Kallen said. "But either way, we'll set the record straight with them that they don't have any right to bully others."

"Yeah, it goes against everything DREAM stands for!" Tara added. Rivalz glanced over at the TV and saw that Milly Ashford was on.

"Hey, guys, Milly's gonna deliver a report!" he said.

"In other news, Earth Alliance military police are still determining where the imprisoned scientist Dr. Hell may have escaped to," the journalist began.

"What?! Dr. Hell broke out?!" Rivalz exclaimed. "Oh, that's not good at all."

"This footage shows a mysterious individual breaking into a secret prison somewhere on the moon and breaking Dr. Hell out," Milly continued. "Here we see him him entering what appears to be a portal; it has been viewed as similar to the one generated by some of the mobile weapons used by the paramilitary group DREAM."

"Guys, this isn't us," Kallen reassured them. "DREAM fought and captured that jerk in the first place...there's no way we'd let him out!"

 _That portal...that's a Threshold for crossing universes, not moving within one!_ Tara thought when she recognized the nature of the portal. _And that winged guy...that looks like one of Atik Yomin's generals!_

"Don't worry, guys," Tara then told her fellow council members. "DREAM's gonna find that wacko before he causes any more trouble."

* * *

It felt like forever since Lelouch had been back at Ashford, and there was someone he desperately wanted to see. He waited in a classroom basement for this someone - he had hoped Rolo would point this person there.

"Lulu?" a familiar voice called down to him. "Are you down there?" Lelouch turned and looked up to see the very person he wanted to see.

"Shirley…"

"Lulu!" Shirley cried as she hurried down the stairs. But as she reached the bottom step, she stumbled and fell straight into the prince, knocking him down.

"Sorry," she apologized as she rolled off of him. "Are you okay, Lulu?" Lelouch grunted as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"I'm fine," he said. "More importantly, I'm glad to see that _you're_ alright." Shirley felt her heart skip a beat...even now after so much time apart, he cared about her as more than a friend! But after a few moments of awkward quiet, the girl decided to start the conversation.

"So, you and DREAM finally did it," she said. "Japan is really, truly free." Lelouch immediately noticed that Shirley's tone was rather anxious.

"Does it make you nervous at all?" he asked. "Be honest with me."

"A little," Shirley replied. "There have been lots of riots and attacks on the homes of Britannians living here ever since the last of the Church's forces retreated." Lelouch nodded in understanding.

"I anticipated that," he said. "As we speak, my allies are working to calm the Japanese, and remind them that they have no right to act as their oppressors did." Sure enough, it seemed to make Shirley feel better, her nervous expression becoming a smile once more.

"Hey, Lulu," she then asked. "Why did you kiss me back then?" Immediately, Lelouch started blushing.

"B-because…" he stammered. "I liked you…and now I..."

"You want to do the stuff that comes after the kiss?" Shirley asked rather innocently. "I was fine with it, even if it wasn't a genuine kiss." Immediately, alarm bells went off in Lelouch's head. That could only mean one thing in his mind.

"N-no," the prince exclaimed in an attempt to avoid an even more awkward situation. "That's wrong!"

Shirley smirked in a rather sly manner.

"Back to the usual Lulu, I see," she said. Lelouch gasped - she had read him that easily? Was she toying with _him_?

"You don't need to pretend around me," the girl then said. "You and I promised to be honest with each other, right?"

"Yeah," Lelouch said, "but what about…"

"I forgive you for not being around," she said. "To show you I mean it, I'll give you a little present. Now, hurry up and close your eyes."

Lelouch did so, wondering what Shirley was going to do. She gently laid her hands on his cheeks for a moment...then pinched his cheeks and gently tugged them. His eyes flashed open in further surprise.

"You really thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you?" Shirley giggled.

"I...um...I thought it to be probable," the prince replied. Shirley smiled - she was done playing with him - it was all too easy to control him in matters of love.

"You may be a military genius, but you still need work on understanding love and the heart...and love is power."

 _Perhaps you're right about me, Shirley._ Lelouch thought as he smiled back. _Once this is all over, I'll let you teach me about love, if that's what you really want..._

* * *

When Kallen and Tara went to the captains with the news, they were met with a surprising, but understandable answer.

"We can't afford to go after him right now," Zero said. "The disappearance of a single mad scientist without any power of his own should be the absolute least of our worries."

"That's right," Murrue added. "Our main problem is up in space. The Earth Alliance probably plans to destroy PLANT and the Coordinators using FLEIJAs, while ZAFT wants to use its GENESIS weapon to wipe out non-Coordinators. What's more, ZAFT has allied itself with the Vega Empire."

"And what about the Church?" Kallen exclaimed. "And the Absolute Emperor?! Sure, we've driven his forces out of Japan, but..."

"The Holy Theocracy of Eden Vital won't matter if GENESIS strikes the Earth," Zero replied. "The conflict between the Alliance and the PLANTs absolutely MUST to be brought to an end before the resulting genocide wipes out this Earth Sphere's people!"

"Even so," Tara said, "we can't just…"

"However, I will not simply ignore them," the masked man continued. "That's why I plan to remain here on Earth with the Black Knights and the pro-Euphemia Britannian forces. Meanwhile, the rest of us will go into space with forces from Orb and Macross."

"What about Evangelion Unit 01's core?" Yurika then asked. "We can't just let it stay on Earth, can we?"

"I think I know a good place for us to put it," Max said. "I just need to double-check with someone..."

* * *

Natarle stood on one of the viewing platforms on the _Dominion_. As she gazed out at the stars, she thought back on everything that had happened, especially her former superior's words.

She had never doubted the side she fought for until now - she was born and raised in a family of career soldiers that were all intensely loyal to the Earth. But now, after seeing everything that had happened, and hearing Murrue's words, Natarle couldn't help but wonder if their loyalty had been misguided all these years.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door behind her opened, revealing Flay, her expression looking rather dour. It was clear that something was on her mind.

"Flay, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to be more emotionally supportive, "Are you okay?"

The girl was silent for a moment.

"You could have stayed behind at the lunar base, you know. Just because we're on the front lines doesn't mean we'll meet up with the _Archangel_."

Flay shook her head.

"But I...I have to see them," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Kira's alive...and that means I have to see them...and talk to them...they deserve that much after I..."

"Then I suggest you stay away from the bridge," the captain replied gently. "It won't be as frightening if you stay in your sleeping quarters."

"That's not it!" Flay cried. "I never realized it...but they saw everything as it unfolded, yet I just..."

The girl broke down into tears before she could finish her sentence, and sobbed into her hands.

"There's no greater stroke of luck than _not_ having to witness those things," Natarle said, offering the girl a handkerchief. "This war is only going to get worse from here on." Those words caused Flay to lift her head a bit, but only because it upset her further.

"But that man - the man in the mask - he said the war would end if I gave the Alliance that disk!"

"Yes...it will end," Natarle said grimly, heart filled with shame. "It will end once every last enemy is destroyed."

* * *

Before heading out for the PLANTs, DREAM stopped over at Macross. They knew that the Alliance and PLANT were gathering their forces, but it would still take time. With their own preparations completed, a few DREAMers used a little spare time to indulge themselves a little before the hard battle to come.

"Thanks again for inviting us all to dinner, Mayor," Princess Rubina said as she, Daisuke, Lacus and Kira sat with Max and Milia in a fine Chinese restaurant, dining on all sorts of dishes - all on the city's tab. While most of the group was engaged in lively conversation, Daisuke was quiet, as if his thoughts were elsewhere.

"And thank you for agreeing to keep _that_ on board as well," Lacus added.

"No problem on both accounts," Milia replied. "This could be our last meal, so we should enjoy it. Nyan-Niang is the best restaurant on Macross."

"HARO EVERYNYAN! HARO EVERYNYAN!" Lacus' pink Haro chirped as it hopped up and down on the floor.

"It's definitely got the best Chinese food," Max said as he picked up a small dumpling with chopsticks and took a bite of it. Lacus smiled and turned to Kira.

"A lovely place for a date, isn't it, Kira?" she said. The Ultimate Coordinator immediately began to blush awkwardly.

"Um...I wouldn't quite call this a date," Kira said.

"I WON'T ACCEPT IT! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!" Lacus' bouncing robot ball blurted out.

"Oh come now," Rubina said with a giggle and a warm smile. "You and Lacus are so adorable together! It's hard to believe she was engaged to someone else so long ago!"

"HARO! I'M FINE AND SO ARE YOU!" the Haro chirped. Suddenly, they heard someone approach them, calling to Max and Milia in a voice only the two of them recognized at first.

When they turned to look, they saw a young waitress in her early twenties approaching them. She had long blue hair, pretty blue eyes. But when Lacus saw her face, she realized just who it was - her eyes wide with shock.

"Minmay?!" Max exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I come to help my uncle and aunt whenever things get busy," Minmay replied, "since I'm not on tour due to the war." She then looked back over the group.

"Are these friends of yours?" she asked. "I'm surprised that you know Lacus Clyne."

"They're all members of DREAM," Milia said. Suddenly, Lacus got up from her seat, grabbed Minmay's hands, and gazed excitedly into her eyes.

"You're Lynn Minmay!" she said, hopping up and down excitedly. "Oh my stars, I LOVE your work! Oh, I wish I had half of your talent!"

"Oh, thank you," the waitress replied. "I'm honored to have the Pink Princess as a fan. But this is where I worked before I became a singer, and working here reminds me of where I came from."

"Hey, Minmay!" a man with slicked back hair, black sunglasses and a fancy black suit called out from nearby. "What's taking my food so long?!"

"Be right there, Roger!" Minmay called back.

"Go ahead and work," Milia said. "We can chat more after your shift." Minmay nodded and hurried back to the kitchen.

"Lacus, I've never seen you act like a fangirl over anyone," Kira said. "I'd expect that from Tara Zifell."

"I admire her as an artist, that's all," Lacus replied. "If not for my genetic enhancements, I wouldn't be nearly as good a singer or dancer as she is."

"HARO! I'M FINE AND SO ARE YOU!" the Haro chimed in. Kira smiled, and then turned to Daisuke. He immediately noticed that his plate was still empty of food.

"You okay, Daisuke?" he asked. "You haven't eaten anything!" At last, Grendizer's pilot looked up.

"I'm just feeling nervous about the battle ahead," Daisuke said; "More than usual, anyway."

"Yeah...ZAFT, the Vega Empire AND the Alliance all at once," Max said. "It'll be hard, especially if we want to avoid needless killing."

"It's not just that," the Fleedian prince said grimly; "It's about the Vega Empire's Saucer Beasts...each one is controlled by the preserved brain of a Fleedian. Every Saucer Beast is one of my own people." The others at the table nodded, remembering that awful story from Jhon Kartur and Luee Mitton. Rubina, hoping to encourage her fiancee, turned and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Duke, I promise you this," she said passionately; "Once we deal with my father, I'll do what I can to devote Vega's scientific power to making new bodies for the Fleedians who were made into Saucer Beasts!"

"Rubina…" Daisuke gasped.

"You told me that Combattler V's and Voltes V's Choudenji Power shorted out the control chips of your royal guards, no?" the Vegan princess said. "Then we may yet..."

But Grendizer's pilot shook his head and gently pushed Rubina's hands off.

"In all likelihood, Zuril has developed shielding against that," he said. "That means we won't be able to break their control without destroying them. Killing the brains inside the Saucer Beasts may be the most merciful thing we can do."

"Duke…" Max gasped. Lacus and Milia bowed their heads solemnly for the lives of the Fleedians they would have to take.

"Please," Daisuke said as he started to serve himself some food. "Let's talk no more about this, and enjoy our meal..."

* * *

In the _Battle 7_ 's mess hall, Mu la Flaga, Murrue, Andrew, Yurika and Ruri sat around a table, discussing strategies for the upcoming battle. Without Zero's talent to guide them, they needed to really put their heads together.

"So, if we do that," Mu said thoughtfully, "Then maybe..."

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash in his mind just like the one he got whenever Rau le Creuset was nearby. He looked around for the one who had triggered it.

"What is it, Mu?" Murrue asked.

 _It couldn't be Creuset,_ he thought. _Is it one of the Newtypes?_

But to everyone's surprise, it wasn't any of DREAM's Newtypes - it was Prayer Reverie.

"Hello there, all," the blond boy said before turning directly to Mu. "And especially you, Mu la Flaga."

 _This kid,_ the ace pilot thought; _He kinda reminds me of…_

"I've really wanted to meet you ever since Lowe and the Junk Guild told me about you and Rau le Creuset - I hope me and my Dreadnought Gundam will be helpful to your cause."

"The Dreadnought Gundam," Murrue said. "It's certainly an interesting machine. It's equipped with an N-Jammer Canceler, isn't it?"

"Yep," Prayer replied with a nod. "It's the prototype for employing the technology on a mobile suit. Every mobile suit using them are based on the Dreadnought...the Freedom, Justice and Harmony all." The _Archangel_ 's captain nodded thoughtfully.

"And what about those four gunpods," Yurika asked. "Those are wire-guided bits, aren't they? Like on Christina Mackenzie's NT-X."

"ZAFT calls them DRAGOONs," the boy replied. "They're based on the Moebius' wired gunbarrels, but they also utilize many of the same principles as the 'funnels' and 'bits' on certain mobile suits from the universe you call the 'Universal Century world', so they don't really _need_ the wires. They can only be used by someone with high spatial awareness, even though they're ultimately guided by a quantum computer."

Suddenly, Ruri got up and looked accusingly at Prayer.

"...You're another clone of Mu's father, aren't you?" she said bluntly. "There aren't many people besides him and Rau le Creuset who can use them." Prayer grinned awkwardly, while Mu leered at the boy.

"At least," Prayer replied, "that's what all my research into the family tells..." Suddenly, he groaned and dropped to his knees, then began coughing violently.

"Take it easy!" Andrew exclaimed. "Are you really in condition to pilot?!" After a moment, Prayer's coughing fit stopped and he got to his feet.

"Mu," he said, "your family has more stake in this world than you could have possibly known."

"What do you mean?" he asked, wondering what sort of secrets his family had kept from him all this time. Prayer remained silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"Al da Flaga was a member of some kind of secret society," the boy finally said. "Apparently its members have been manipulating mankind's history for centuries, if not millennia. But at some point, he was kicked out." This really got the group's attention, as they suspected just what that society was.

"Seele?!" Murrue exclaimed. "Mu's father was a member of Seele?!" Prayer nodded.

 _But Rau hated my father,_ Mu thought. _But if he's working with Atik Yomin, could it be that he's trying to accomplish what my old man couldn't in his lifetime?_

* * *

The next day, the last bit of preparations for DREAM's launch into battle were underway. Kira and Athrun, however, found themselves interested in one of the new mobile suits in their roster. It was a white Gundam with red accents and had a vaguely U-shaped backpack on it. It had a total of seven small golden pyramids on its body - one on each arm, one on the backpack, and two on each of the binders. In its hand was what looked like a submachine gun.

"That's a pretty cool-looking mobile suit," Kira said.

"Thanks," someone said from behind them. They turned to see Canard Pars standing there.

"It's my Hyperion Gundam," Canard continued as he walked between them. "It's got a beam submachine gun, N-Jammer Canceller and the Armoire Lumiere Lightwave barrier."

"You mean that impenetrable shield that surrounded _Artemis_?" the Freedom Gundam's pilot exclaimed.

"Ah, so you know about it," the Hyperion's pilot chuckled. "It makes it my machine nearly invincible, and thanks to the N-Jammer Canceller and its nuclear reactor, it can essentially run forever. What's more, it improves on the Umbrella of _Artemis_ by allowing me to attack through it." Kira whistled.

"That's kinda scary," Athrun said. "Glad you're on our side." Canard nodded, and then approached Kira.

"So," the long-haired teen said, "you're Kira Yamato, aren't you?"

"I am," Kira said. "How'd you know?" Canard smirked.

"Prayer Reverie told me," he replied. "I've wanted to meet you for the longest time…" Canard then leaned in so his face was about an inch from Kira's.

"...So I can kill you."

"Wait, what?!" Athrun exclaimed, recoiling in shock. Kira, however, remained calm. He had not met Canard until just now, yet he sensed that the long-haired pilot didn't want to kill him immediately - if he did, he would have done so already, and not out here in the open.

"Athrun," Kira said, glancing over at his good friend; "Can I have a moment alone with him?" The hair on the neck of Justice Gundam's pilot stood straight up in alarm.

"But he just said…" Athrun said.

"Let me hear him out, Athrun," Kira said calmly. Athrun nodded and walked away, hoping that his friend knew what he was doing.

"Okay, so why do you want to kill me?" Kira asked quietly, hoping not to attract needless attention. "What did I do to you?" Canard's smirk quickly twisted in a hateful scowl in response.

"You succeeded where I failed," the Hyperion's pilot snarled; "You became the Ultimate Coordinator instead of me!" This statement understandably shocked the Freedom Gundam's pilot.

"Wait," he gasped, "but wasn't I the only…"

"You weren't," Canard said angrily, his eyes blazing with hate. "I survived too. But because I lived, I was branded as a failure for my entire life!"

"Canard…" Kira murmured as his would-be enemy turned around and took a few steps away from him.

"Right now, I'm your ally," the long-haired teenager said. "But once this is over and we've defeated the ones who threaten the world, you and I are going to fight to the death in our mobile suits."

Kira's expression in the face of this said it all, so Canard decided to explain why he wanted this duel. He whirled around and pointed accusingly at Kira.

"If I kill you in mobile suit combat, it'll be undeniable proof that I am the _real_ Ultimate Coordinator!"

Kira chuckled and shook his head.

"...Is that really what you think?" the Ultimate Coordinator asked. "By killing me, do you really think you'll _become_ me? You can't be anyone else besides yourself."

Canard's hateful expression remained for a moment as he processed this, and then lowered his hand and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Kira exclaimed.

"I'm such a fool," Canard said as he composed himself. "Prayer told me something like that before we came here. I should have known you and he would be of the same mind...and I really can't hold a grudge against anyone who's like him." This immediately put Kira at ease, though even if Canard had insisted on the battle, he still would have refused.

"Then instead of being enemies," Kira said, extending a friendly hand to Canard, "let's be friends!" The Hyperion's pilot looked at it, and huffed a bit.

"I'll settle with comrade-at-arms for now," Canard said; "After that...we'll see." Kira sighed, but accepted the outcome of the conversation. Just then, Athrun and Amuro approached him.

"Hey, Kira," Athrun said. "There's something Amuro wanted to show us...it's a big addition to the Freedom's and Justice's armaments, apparently."

"Go ahead," Canard said. "I'm gonna do some last-minute checks on Hyperion."

* * *

The enormous _Battle 7_ had a hangar large enough to accommodate all of _DREAM_ 's other main vessels. As it approached the battlefield, Lowe and Gai Murakumo made preparations for launch alongside the _ReHOME_.

"Hey, Gai...you ready for this?" Lowe said to the pilot of the Astray Blue Frame as he made some adjustments to his controls. "I'll bet you good money that the _Dominion_ 's out there. You've got a grudge against Azrael, right? "

"I suppose so," the Combat Coordinator replied as he moved this machine to the _Archangel_ 's catapult. "But this isn't about revenge. I'm only fighting for your group because I was hired by my client to do so. Once this is all over, we could very well be enemies, depending on who my next client is."

"You'd consider turning on us after I went through all that trouble to make a METEOR for you?" Lowe said with a small whine. "Man, that bites."

"Astray Blue Frame, you are cleared to launch!" Mirallia called out.

"Of course, it wouldn't come cheap for them," Gai said before turning his attention to the battle ahead.

"Astray Blue Frame...commencing mission!"

* * *

Yzak, Dearka, Shiho and numerous GuAIZ, ZAFT's latest mass-produced mobile suit model, flew out to meet the incoming waves of FLEIJA-packing Moebius and Strike Daggers. They were also followed by waves of additional older mobile suits and ZAFT battleships.

"Damn Naturals! I can't believe they managed to come up with something worse that nukes!" Yzak growled in frustration as. "And our old ally Britannia created it, no less!"

While every other ZAFT soldier in this battle fumed with anger and indignation, Rau le Creuset chuckled quietly with excitement as he watched from the safety of Jachin Due. Today, he would see his plan come to fruition...all he had to do now was stay alive long enough to witness the final light before the obliteration of mankind.

That, and destroy Mu la Flaga. Once he had done that, there was no further reason for him to exist.

"Joule Team," Rau said, doing his best to keep his old facade. "Keep an eye out for the original legged ship and its allies. I have a hunch that will be heading our way. And if you should encounter the Strike or that unknown red mobile suit, leave them be if possible."

"And what about Nic..." Yzak asked, "I mean the Harmony?"

"Do whatever you see fit," Rau replied. "You know what your mission is." With that, he turned his attention to other matters.

Shiho had been paying close attention to Yzak's behavior ever since he had run into Nicol back at Mendel, and she had a pretty good idea of how he felt.

"Yzak," she said. "You're really not sure if you can actually fight him, can you?" The Duel Gundam's pilot fumed for a bit, knowing all too well what she meant...

* * *

Inside the _Battle 7_ , Ryoma and his fellow Getter pilots readied the Shin Getter machines for launch while listening to Lacus address the various crews.

"Attention to all pilots," Lacus' voice came over their intercoms; "We must not allow a single FLEIJA to strike the PLANTs...for even if a holy sword strikes those who have no reason to be struck, it shall only lead to endless tears and hatred."

Benkei nodded in agreement.

"While we call for peace," she continued, "we do it with weapons in hand. It may be that we are just as hypocritical and evil as we presume our enemies to be. But all we can do now is fight and pray for the strength to halt this endless string of tragedies!"

"Zero may have been the big speech-maker of the group, but our little songstress isn't half-bad either," Ryoma quipped as he adjusted one of his monitors. "You're gonna need to work on your rousing captain speech, Hayato."

"Save it, Ryoma. We have a job to do," Hayato said. "Shin Eagle, Shin Jaguar, Shin Bear...all heading out!" With that, the three aircraft rocketed out of the hangar and into the void of space, then immediately formed into Shin Getter 1. As they took off towards the fracas, they got a look at what they were up against.

"Look at all those missiles," Benkei said. "Makes me wish we had Shin Dragon."

"I wonder what Go, Kei and Gai are up to back in our home universe," Ryoma said.

"We'll find out when we get back," Hayato said. "Let's focus on the task ahead." Ryoma grinned and spurred the red machine into a charge…

* * *

Muge Zolbados watched a viewing screen in his throne room with interest - it was showing a battle going on in space between Shin Dragon and a swarm of Titans machines and domesticated Invaders. Just then, Gildrome appeared just off center, having been summoned by the alien emperor. He immediately walked to his side and started watching with him.

"So that's the final form of Shin Dragon," Gildrome chuckled. "How ironic that Stinger and Cohen lost hold of the entire reason they had for joining us...and now it is our enemy."

"Tell me," Muge inquired, "will our current available forces will be able to handle it?" The general pondered this for a moment.

"I believe it would be prudent for us to reinforce them with troops in other realities," he suggested. "After all, they're not just facing a single opponent, or even a single faction. The choice is ultimately yours, of course."

"You speak of the ones who call themselves the Demon Tribe, and their human friends in Hau Dragon," Muge said.

"There is also the human scientist named Dr. Hell," Gildrome added. "Not to mention the rest of the species...even though they seem to be busy with wiping _themselves_ out."

Muge chuckled at the irony.

"Then by enslaving them," the alien emperor said; "We save these fools from themselves." Gildrome nodded in agreement with his sovereign. But before their conversation could continue, a Muge soldier rushed in and knelt down.

"My lord," the soldier said. "Representatives of the 11 Sol Masters wish for an audience with you." Muge smirked and rose to his feet...he had been waiting for them for some time now.

"I'll go to them myself," the alien emperor said. "Come, Gildrome!" With that, the two teleported to the outside of the castle. Sure enough, the 11 Sol Masters and the broken Pas-Q Machine were waiting for them. All of the Sol Masters except Pillnus, Palus Abel, Palparepa, Pei La Cain and Pia Decem still had their cloaks on.

"Welcome back," Muge said, greeting them half-sincerely. "Have you reconsidered my offer of assistance?"

"It seems we no longer have any choice in the matter," Palus Abel said. "Only you have the means to restore this." Gildrome approached the huge object and began to examine the damage the Pas-Q Machine had suffered.

"Gildrome, what do you think?" Muge asked after his general had examined the machine for a few minutes.

"I think I can do it, my lord," Gildrome replied. "But in exchange, they must swear loyalty to you, just as the Invaders did." Without hesitating, all of the Sol Masters save Palus Abel dropped down on one knee,

"You all..." she gasped.

"Our purpose is to restore the Trinary Solar System," Pillnus said.

"How we achieve it and what we must sacrifice is of no significance," Palparepa added. Muge Zolbados grinned - soon he would achieve his ultimate goal...

* * *

Miki paced back and forth nervously in the lobby of Kurogane House, awaiting some sort of response from Akira Fudo. Wamu and his gang had been with her all day, but now that the sun had gone down, only Tsubasa and Cross remained with her. No one who didn't work for Photon Power Labs had any idea she was a Devilman herself, and she took great pains to keep it hidden - something that came easier with each passing day thanks to Dorango's teaching.

Suddenly, Fudo entered, his head hung low.

"Akira, thank goodness!" Miki exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged him.

"Any luck finding her family?" Tsubasa asked. "Your pal Koichi told us you went out looking for them." The girl nodded, though she wondered why Fudo looked so dour - was it because he had failed to find them...or worse?

"Miki," he said somberly, "your dad, mom, and Taro...they're all dead. I-I'm sorry."

Miki said nothing in response to this, though Tsubasa and Cross saw her face go deathly pale as she turned and walked away. Fudo whimpered before finally breaking down into tears after letting out a long, loud wail that echoed through the halls of Kurogane House. Tsubasa and Cross looked on, unsure of how to comfort him at first - especially since they didn't know what might send him into the rage which could so easily follow grief.

And then, they heard the sounds of someone else crying - Miki herself.

* * *

"Shoot those missiles!" Yzak screamed; "Don't let any of them hit the PLANTs!" As he took aim at one, a beam whizzed by, nearly blowing his mech's head off. He looked in the direction where the beam came from, and saw the three Druggies barreling towards him.

"Not happening, pal!" Clotho laughed as the Raider, in its eagle-like mobile armor form, swooped in, with the Calamity and Forbidden right behind it. "Your ass is grass, Coordinator, because I'm all out of bubble gum!"

"It's those freaks that were at Boaz!" Dearka called out. "Yzak, get away from them! They're ridiculously skilled!"

"I would if I could!" Yzak said in reply as he narrowly avoided a beam shot from the Calamity and firing back on them. Suddenly, several other beams flew past his field of vision, which forced his attackers to back off.

"Yzak, look!" the Buster's pilot exclaimed. "The legged ship and its allies came, just as Commander Creuset said!"

Leading the pack were the Freedom and the Justice, both docked with their METEORs, while the Harmony remained cloaked by its Mirage Colloid. Close behind the trio was Granlif Yggdrasil, and everyone else in front of the four ships.

"That's Athrun and Nicol..." Yzak gasped.

Meanwhile, the Justice and Freedom prepared to unleash an all-out assault on the encroaching missiles, locking on to as many as they could at once before letting the beams fly. Nicol, meanwhile, dropped his cloaking and disabled several Earth Alliance suits.

Dozens of beam blasts and smaller missiles fanned out into the area from the two machines, destroying the entire wave of FLEIJAs before they could reach their targets. But before Yzak could breathe any sigh of relief, the ZAFT pilot turned and saw another large squadron of Peacemakers unleashing their payloads.

But those also got wiped out, this time by Londo Bell. Yzak watched as the Hi-Nu, Zeta and ZZ all fired a barrage of beam fire, blasting the missiles to bits. However, this momentary distraction gave Raider Gundam a chance to make another attack on Duel Gundam.

Suddenly several bladed bits whizzed by and nearly struck the eagle-shaped Gundam.

"I didn't need help from you Naturals, thank you very much!" Yzak said angrily as he took aim and fired several shots at Raider Gundam.

However, as soon as Clotho laid eyes on Granlif, he remembered instantly who it was, based on briefings he had gotten from command.

"IT'S YOUUU!" he cackled; "ITS YOUUUU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE HER FROM ME!" Completely forgetting the rest of his mission, Clotho switched Raider to its mobile suit mode at Janus, swinging his large mace at high speed.

Suddenly, a powerful beam blast whizzed just between Granlif's head and Raider's - which came from Calamity Gundam.

"Clotho, quit it!" Orga called out. "You wanna go through THAT again?!"

"Shut up!" Clotho screamed. "This is my kill!" The mentally unstable pilot turned Raider around and spun its mace to smash Calamity Gundam. It wasn't long before the two were attacking each other, even as Forbidden did its best to stay on task.

However, ten Strike Daggers quickly moved in and surrounded Janus and Yzak, forcing Granlif and the Duel to hover back-to-back. They began to rush in all at once, forcing the two pilots to fly away in opposite directions.

"GRAN BITS!"

Granlif fired numerous bladed bits out, which quickly slashed the Strike Daggers to pieces, but leaving the cockpits intact, while Dearka's high-powered beam cannon finished the job.

"Hmph. I could have defeated them myself," Yzak grumbled to his partner. "Let's go, Dearka."

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" the Buster's pilot asked. "He's with the legged ship!"

However, Yzak wasn't about to turn on his savior - at least not in this battle. He spotted another FLEIJA flying toward a PLANT, and quickly rushed after it, with Dearka at his heels…

* * *

Patrick Zala stood overlooking a control center with Rau le Creuset and Emperor Vega at his side. DREAM's intervention worked very much to his advantage. He could wipe both of the forces that got in his way of avenging those lost in the Bloody Valentine.

"Have all of our troops back off," Zala ordered before turning to his ally. "Emperor Vega, the time has come to show you and those Naturals our true power!"

"Entering final stages of firing sequence," one of the operators said. "Maintaining active voltage...deactivating Mirage Colloid..."

Suddenly, it appeared: a massive disc-shaped structure with numerous mirrors, and a floating conical structure floating close to it, giving the whole the appearance of a satellite dish without a rod - only lines of light forming in the area between the cone and dish revealed their connection.

"Impressive...you managed to hide a structure that large in plain sight." Vega said. "You Coordinators are truly something else."

Rau looked up at the screen as well, watching GENESIS charge up.

 _And so the end begins,_ he thought. _I hope that you get to see this, Mu la Flaga...I want you to witness where human progress has taken us…_

* * *

Muruta Azrael's frustration grew by the second as he watched wave after wave of Moebius fall to DREAM and the Coordinators, the beautiful FLEIJAs all detonating prematurely.

But he insisted on doing things his way instead of using Atik Yomin's gift up to this point. He would use FLEIJA to wipe out the Coordinators, and ensure that the Human Instrumentality Project would not be tainted by their corrupted genes.

"Captain, we've lost all of the Peacemakers we've deployed so far," one of the operators said. "We're awaiting your orders about what our course of action should be."

Natarle considered things - on the one hand, Azrael's idea was clearly not working. On the other hand, the last thing she wanted to do was set him off - anyone could tell that the leader of Blue Cosmos was a ticking time bomb at this point.

But before she could issue an order, another operator called out.

"Captain, something massive just appeared from behind Jachin Due!" another operator called out. "It looks like some sort of satellite, and it's giving off a huge energy reading!"

"Hard to port!" Natarle cried out. "Get us out that thing's line of fire!"

* * *

Yzak glanced down at his screen as he continued fighting off the Peacemakers, displaying a critical message in bold text.

"Retreat from zone of emission?" he muttered. "GENESIS?!"

"Yzak, I don't know what the heck this order means," Dearka said, "But let's clear the hell out!"

He then looked and saw the massive cannon charging up. Thinking quickly, he spurred the Duel forward, away from the line of fire, as was shown on his screen. He turned and noticed that the Justice and Freedom were still out destroying Azrael's Peacemaker squadrons. Realizing that he owed DREAM for saving him before, he called out to them.

"HEY, DREAM! GET OUT OF THE WAY OR YOU'LL BE FRIED!"

They seemed to get the message, and the various machines scattered in every direction to avoid the incoming blast.

With not a second to spare, the last of DREAM's mechs fled out of range as GENESIS unleashed a gigantic beam of high-intensity gamma rays. As the blast tore through the Earth Alliance fleet like an unstoppable inferno, it excited the interplanetary gases, causing them to glow a bevy of different colors...

* * *

When the beam finally faded, everyone got a good look at what damage the super-weapon had caused. Numerous ships and hundreds of Earth Alliance mobile suits were ripped to pieces, their pilots and crew cooked alive by the lethal radiation. However, about half of the Earth Alliance had managed to escape in time, including the _Dominion,_ and were beating a hasty retreat.

DREAM could only stare in abject horror at the scene before them. For those from the Universal Century, it was a grim reminder of why they could not allow war to grip their world any longer, and the necessity of the Gundam Fight.

But for Janus, the sight of this destruction suddenly caused images to flash in his mind's eye - images of a similar weapon being fired, and the horror it caused. But the wrecked machines were different - he didn't recognize any of them. But the carnage was equally disturbing, and he was all too happy to feel them fade as he averted his eyes.

"Janus, are you well?" Xengar asked. "Your brain waves started giving off unusual readings for a second there."

"Huh? Yeah. It's just that I think I've seen something just like this before," Janus replied.

"It could be one of Metatron's memories," the AI suggested. "Try to hold on it...we might have some insight into why Atik Yomin is doing what it does thanks to it."

"But that makes no sense," Janus replied; "If Metatron was so scarred by war, why would he be..."

"All units, return now!" Andrew's voice called out over the communicators. "We withdrawing from the area temporarily!"

* * *

"We can confirm the destruction of half of the Naturals' fleet," one of GENESIS' operators called out. "Both DREAM and the Earth Alliance's forces are retreating."

"Well done, Your Excellency," Rau said to Chairman Zala in cordial congratulations, still somehow containing his excitement. "I am amazed at just how effective this weapon is."

"It would take dozens of Vegatron Bombs to match that kind of destructive power," Emperor Vega added.

"Hmph," Patrick grunted. "Unfortunately, we need to repair the focusing mechanism and mirrors before we can fire GENESIS again - a flaw we may hopefully never need to correct."

"Then as we discussed, I will send some of my troops along with yours to wipe out the retreating forces," Vega said cordially. He gestured to Zuril, who went to obey they order.

"Very good," the head of ZAFT replied; "And once the Naturals are completely wiped out, you will have the Earth as promised."

"You have no attachment to your home planet?" Vega asked, with pleasant surprise.

"The Naturals cling to the Earth like infants cling to their mother," Athrun's father answered, "but we Coordinators are destined for greater things. We shall cleanse the Earth of their evil...but pray, tell me...how DO you plan to make the Earth inhabitable for your people?"

"Ah yes, that," the alien emperor replied; "It does require that you avoid hitting the Macross."

"Yes," Patrick said with a smirk. "You need that 'Anima Spiritia', don't you?" Unbeknownst to the others in the room, Zuril was shuddering at the sight of the destruction caused by GENESIS.

 _Such a horrific weapon,_ he thought as he headed for the launch bay where the Saucer Beasts were being prepared. _It would surely wipe out all the amazing life on that blue gem! Even with Anima Spiritia, we could never replace the lost organisms! I must act, and quickly..._

* * *

Basara had never felt so angry about anything before...he had never hated someone. Sure, there were people he didn't like, but to actually wish death on an actual person was something he had never done before.

Then again, it was understandable. Like everyone else in DREAM, he knew that both sides in the war between Naturals and Coordinators were being manipulated by Rau le Creuset and Atik Yomin.

He needed to vent his frustration to someone, and he spotted Mu, Andrew and Murrue talking about something. They were all inside the hangar of the _Battle 7_ , which was big enough to house every ship except Shin Dragon, which remained outside of the battle to avoid causing excessive damage. Mu looked up and saw the rock star approaching.

"Hey, Basara, come here a minute."

"What's up?" Basara asked.

"You know how Kira and I ran into Rau le Creuset back at Mendel Colony when we were on our way to Mars, right? Well, he was yammering about how mankind's deepest, most heartfelt wish was to destroy itself. Seeing GENESIS and what it did a little while ago got me thinking..."

"Whether mankind wants to destroy itself or not, if things keep going the way they are we sure as hell will!" Basara replied angrily. "And what pisses me off even more is that there's nothing we can do!"

"That's true," Andrew said; "Mankind as a species seems to have some sort of subconscious 'death instinct', if Creuset is to be believed. But the three of us came up with an interesting theory...and it pertains to Spiritia and your ability to generate it."

"The 'death instinct' seems to involve one's will to live," Mu explained. "Your music gets people fired up, increasing their desire to continue struggling rather than simply give up...so maybe Spiritia plays some role in suppressing it."

"Okay...so what does that mean for us?"

"It means that we might be able to stop our species from annihilating itself," Murrue said. "Here's what I think we should..."

But before Murrue could finish her sentence, alarms started going off as her captain's radio started buzzing. She took it out and pressed a red button. Just then, Mu's Newtype senses flared up.

"This is Captain Ramius. Go ahead."

"ZAFT mobile suits and Vega forces are approaching! There's an unknown mobile suit in their number!"

 _Creuset...today, this ends!_ Mu thought, leering a bit as he looked outside the window.

"Captain Ramius, I'm heading out," he then said as he floated towards the Strike Gundam. "If the pilot of that unknown mobile suit is who I think it is, then I have to face him."

"Mu, wait!" Murrue called out to the pilot.

Andrew and Basara seemed to sense what was going on, and quietly went on their way to leave the two alone.

"Mu...listen, I just wanted to tell you..."

But to her shock, Mu immediately locked lips with her.

"Same here, Captain," Mu said as he took a few steps back; "Same here."

* * *

The bridge crew of the _Dominion_ all felt the same horror as they gazed upon the wreckage of their fallen comrades. Azrael was especially horrified, his worst nightmares about the Coordinators having just come true.

He excused himself and got up, hoping that a little rest in his room would ease his tension. But as he walked, he felt the presence of someone. Leaning against the wall in an adjacent hallway was Raziel.

"Things aren't going your way," the masked angel chuckled, "are they, man of Seele?"

Azrael grumbled. He didn't need to have it rubbed in.

"Frankly, your obsession with destroying the Coordinators is completely pointless," the angel continued. "If anything, it's DREAM that is your true enemy."

"But I can't have their tainted genes affecting the purity of mankind's future shape!" Azrael replied angrily. "Coordinators must be destroyed if we are to truly become one with the great god!"

"Foolish man...it seems I must spell it out for you. The souls of Coordinators are the same as those of Naturals - it is only their bodies that are tainted. Once mankind discards its useless physical shape, everyone shall be the same. That is what 00 has proclaimed, and it is found in the Scrolls."

Azrael blinked several times before he let out a tiny chuckle. It started to grow louder and more raucous as he realized the absurdity of his initial assumptions. All this time he had been worrying over nothing! The Coordinators would probably be destroyed when Instrumentality occurred - there was no need to kill them off...not that he planned to stop now, anyway.

"Thank you, Raziel...you've made me feel much better." With that, Azrael turned right around and headed back to the bridge.

"Captain Badguriel," he said as he entered; "Where are DREAM's ships currently?"

"Not far; they're actually within the outer limits of radio contact range," the captain replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Set a course for the location of the _Archangel_ and its allies...we're going to take DREAM out once and for all."

Flay shuddered. The thought of losing Kira and the others before she had a chance to apologize to them was too much for her to bear. She surreptitiously began to try to find the _Archangel_ 's contact frequency.

"And tell the other captains to send all the remaining Peacemakers at that super-weapon," Azrael chuckled as he fingered the crystal cube. "Deploy them all at once! Send every last man who can still fight out there! That thing could easily strike the Earth if we don't act now!"

"But Director Azrael...what about the other ships?" Natarle protested. "They haven't had a chance to resupply, or tend to the injured, or..."

"Idiot! It's because of them not pulling their weight that we're in this mess!" Azrael screeched, his eyes filled with madness; "Tell them to go all out! Even if we have to rely on reinforcements to arrive from Ptolemaus Base, WE WILL NOT ALLOW THE COORDINATORS TO LIVE! **THIS WAR WILL NOT END UNTIL EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE FREAKS IS DEAD! IS THAT CLEAR, CAPTAIN?!** "

"Yes, Director..." Natarle said, shuddering in fear...

* * *

 _Next time on this route, we officially get the_ Gundam SEED _finale underway! Will DREAM be able to overcome the fate set by canon? What tricks will Rau le Creuset have up his sleeve? What_ Gundam SEED Destiny _characters will get cameos in this battle? Keep reading to find out! Here's the requisite preview:_

 _-The battle that will decide the fate of the Celestial Calendar's mankind begins in earnest as DREAM, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT/Vega coalition clash in space! While both DREAM and ZAFT frantically work to stop the FLEIJAs from striking the PLANTs, the ZAFT/Vega alliance unleashes their elite mobile suit forces and Saucer Beasts! But things get weirder when Rau Le Creuset pulls out a secret weapon of his own! What will the result be? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 77: Shine Forever, Stars of Hope! Towards An Endless Future! (Part 1)  
**_


	117. Chapter 77

_The_ Gundam SEED _and_ Grendizer finales begin! I was initially going to make them into one chapter, but it got so huge that I decided to split them up again! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 77 - Shine Forever, Stars of Hope! Towards An Endless Future! (Part 1)**

Heinel couldn't help but find it incredibly provident that Emperor Vega had spared Godor, the warrior protector god of Boazan. Like Great Garuda was for Campbell, this behemoth was Boazan's trump card, taken by the Vega Empire to be used as a weapon.

The three-horned statue sat on an ancient-looking throne, an eerie green flame burning silently in its open right hand, and a great sword in its left. Heinel stood on a balcony overlooking the statue.

"Warrior God of Boazan, Godor!" he said, calling out to the statue. "Help me protect the people of Boazan, just as you once did, and bring them glory once more!"

The statue was silent.

"I speak to you from the bottom of my heart!" he called out, louder than before. "Lord Godor, I shall not disappoint you!"

The statue made no moves, although the flames seemed to flicker slightly.

"Very well...as proof of the sincerity of my intentions, I shall cast myself into the flames!"

Taking only a brief moment to steel himself, the horned noble prepared to make the jump. His eyes alight with passion, he started to lean forward, arms opened wide.

"FOR THE ETERNAL GLORY OF BOAZAN!" he bellowed. With that, he threw his body forward and fell right into that great fire...not once feeling the slightest bit of fear or doubt.

But it seems that Godor had indeed given the Boazanian general its blessing; for when Heinel's body touched the flames, his skin did not burn, nor did his clothes catch fire. Instead, he fell into a Threshold with a color just like those flames.

After what felt like an eternity and an instant at the same time, Heinel found himself somehow sitting in an armchair of sorts, which descended deeper and deeper into the dimensional tunnel. After another few moments, he found himself in what he instantly recognized as a cockpit for a giant robot.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed. "The statue of the warrior god Godor is a giant robot!"

Suddenly, a strange helmet with several thick antennae descended from above via three chains on top. It neatly fitted onto his head, thanks in part to slots for his horns to stick out of. The antennae began to flash slowly as a voice sounded in Heinel's mind...

 _To save Boazan, the warrior god Godor grants power to those whose intents are sincere, and by its hand, destroys its enemies!_

"The prophecy is true!" Heinel said, awestruck by what he was hearing.

 _However, one who is to wield Godor's power must first understand the nature of Boazan itself! Only then can he truly fight with a clear mind!_

Heinel's mind was suddenly flooded with images of events that happened long ago, on a world he had never seen before. But when it was all over, the Boazanian prince understood exactly what he had just seen...

The truth behind the very origins of life on Boazan and its sister planets Fleed, Campbell and Vega...

* * *

"Commander Creuset," General Blaki said to Rau; "Leave Grendizer to our Vegan forces. Other than that, you and your Coordinator allies can freely choose which enemies to destroy."

"Confident, aren't we?" Rau chuckled, back in his calm and collected persona; "However, this Providence Gundam is more than capable of handling that thing. After all, the technology was derived from DREAM's own weapons!"

The Vegan general piloted the monstrous Saucer Beast Gragra, a humanoid machine with a wide chest, a dragon-like head with two antennae-like horns, arms with claws resembling the talons of a hawk, and long, curved spikes on its chest where nipples might be. Its body was a mix of dark blue and neon green in color.

But Providence Gundam was a sinister-looking machine as well - its bulky armor was dark gray with a slight green tint, with a few red, gold and blue accents on its chest. On its back was a set of DRAGOONs, just like with the Dreadnought. This time, he would be able to fight on even terms with that red mobile suit from the other world, with the pilot gave him the same feeling that Mu did.

Sure enough, he spotted them both - the Perfect Strike Gundam and the Nightingale. He also spotted the machine that inspired the DRAGOON System - Granlif Yggdrasil. He even saw the Freedom, Harmony and Justice nearby, as well as the other Super Robots and mobile suits.

 _Good...all the players are here,_ Rau thought. _The time has come for the curtain to rise on the final act of mankind's history of ambition!_

He fired several beam shots from the Providence's large beam rifle to get Mu's attention.

"Mu la Flaga!" Rau called out as Mu approached him. "Today, our feud shall come to an end! Come, and let's settle this once and for all!"

"Mu, don't take him on alone," Char warned him as his machine caught up with the Strike. "Let me help you!"

"I would annihilate you as well, man in red!" Rau laughed as he flew back into the debris field to separate the two from the rest of DREAM; "But the destruction of my old rival is more important, you see. I think I'll leave a few more friends for your allies to play with so he and I can have our duel without any interruptions!"

Rau held up another crystal cube, similar to the one possessed by Azrael, which glinted in the light. Out of the Thresholds that appeared came a pair of Gundams and a bunch of other mobile suits.

One of the Gundams had the same white, blue and red color scheme of the Strike, but a pair of pink energy wings and a rather large sword similar to the one with Strike's Sword Pack. It was almost like a souped-up version of the Perfect Strike.

"Shinn Asuka...Destiny Gundam, ready for battle!" said a young man with a slightly nasal voice.

 _Shinn Asuka?!_ Mu thought. _But...didn't Suzaku Kururugi save a kid with that name back at Orb? Or is this one of those fake mobile suits we fought before?!_

The other Gundam looked very similar to the Providence, but was somewhat sleeker, and was clearly more advanced.

"Rey za Burrel...Legend Gundam, awaiting orders!" said a young man whose voice was a friendlier version of Rau's.

 _Impossible_ , Char thought when Rey's presence triggered a Newtype flash in his mind; _Even these fake mobile suit pilots have Newtype abilities?!_

The other mobile suits resembled Zeon's old Zakus, though their armaments were more fitting for later Universal century suits - a beam tomahawk and a beam assault rifle. They were all equipped with what appeared to be Striker packs. Four had long sniper rifles, four had a larger beam axe and shoulder gatling cannons, and four missile launchers on its back and a belt filled with grenades.

"138th ZAKU squadron, reporting in!" one of the pilots of the missile launcher suits said. "Awaiting orders!"

"Destroy the enemies who threaten the PLANTs!" Rau called out to his summoned allies. "That is your purpose here!"

Without another word, the Destiny Gundam, Legend Gundams and ZAKUs sped right past Mu and Char, leaving them alone with Providence Gundam. But the leader of Neo-Zeon spurred the Nightingale after the summoned machines, not liking the idea of letting Mu do battle against Rau alone.

"Did you like my new trick, Mu la Flaga? I'm sure you've seen it before, but I have a device that allows me to call sacred Einherjar - warriors from dead realities! Those mobile suits are more advanced than any suit yet developed in THIS timeline!"

"Who the heck would give a maniac like you something like that?" Mu replied angrily, even though he could guess who exactly had given it to him.

"Who else but the great god that determines humanity's fate," the masked man cackled as he unleashed his DRAGOONs; "And who has chosen ME as the instrument of its will!"

 _He's completely lost it_ , Mu thought as he readied the Perfect Strike's anti-ship sword…

* * *

"Two fake mobile suits incoming!" Sai called out as two new blips showed up on the _Archangel_ 's scanners. Sure enough, the summoned Gundams rushed in at incredible speed. However, the Destiny Gundam, piloted by Shinn Asuka, made a beeline for Kira...the one who, in his original timeline, had taken everything from him. He readied a powerful-looking beam-edged sword as he closed in.

 **"KIRA YAMATOOOO!"**

The beam blade struck Kira's METEOR, blowing off one of the large beam cannons. The Freedom Gundam tried to counterattack with his own giant beam blade, Destiny Gundam dodged with startling ease.

 _No way...this Gundam's got more power and speed than even the Freedom METEOR?!_

The Destiny whipped out a powerful beam cannon similar to that of the Strike's Launcher Frame and took aim.

"My family...my mother... **GIVE THEM BACK!** "

However, something was there to protect Kira this time - Hi-Nu Gundam suddenly got in front of the Freedom and launched all of its funnels, quickly forming a field that deflected the Destiny's beam shot with ease.

"Kira, I'll distract this fake machine with Hi-Nu Gundam...hurry and stop GENESIS!"

"R-right," the Coordinator replied. He sped off toward where the massive cannon was located. Destiny Gundam tried to pursue, but Amuro fired Hi-Nu's beam rifle, striking the advanced Gundam in the leg.

"Warrior from beyond this world, your fight is with me!" Amuro cried, readying his Gundam's own beam saber. However, his Newtype senses suddenly kicked in as a barrage of beam blasts fired from another direction. Amuro turned and saw Legend Gundam approaching, its DRAGOONs out and zipping about.

Thankfully, someone else came to join the battle - the Zeta Gundam, who cut down several of Legend's DRAGOONs with his own beam rifle. However, the Einherjar simply regenerated its lost remote weapons without even a moment of thought.

"Amuro, I'll take on that white one," he said; "for some reason, I vaguely remember fighting alongside it…"

* * *

While the other Mazingers and Super Robots were fighting the Saucer Beasts, Slave Monsters and Beast Fighters, Grendizer was going toe-to-toe with Blaki in Vega's mightiest Saucer Beast - Gragra. It was mostly blue, with a light-green reptilian head with two swept-back antennae; Its arms had four claws and its legs had four splayed toes; finally, it had golden, upcurved horn-like projections where nipples might be.

However, the monster was proving to be a far more challenging foe than the Fleedian prince had anticipated, especially since it could move as quickly in the vacuum of space as the UFO Robo could, even when in its Spazer.

 _Damn it,_ Daisuke thought as he struggled to land a Space Thunder the alien monstrosity. _This monster is faster than any other Saucer Beast I've fought!_

"Is that all you can muster, Duke Fleed?!" Blaki laughed; "Or has the power of Galdorakhe failed you?!"

Gragra took hold of Grendizer and flung it away, causing it to smash into a large piece of space debris. The Saucer Beast then began to charge up energy in its mouth.

"This will end it, foolish prince!" Blaki cackled as a huge ball of flaming energy formed in Gragra's mouth. "PERISH!"

Suddenly, several beams fired at the Vegan mechanical monster, causing the beam it fired to miss completely. Daisuke looked to his left and saw Double Spazer swooping in, with Drill Spazer close behind. The Mazinger Angels drew closer as well.

Drill Spazer was piloted by Maria Fleed, while Double Spazer was piloted by Princess Rubina.

"Daisuke, we'll back you up!" Hikaru called out as she fired several missiles.

"Blaki!" Rubina called out; "I'll not let you lay another finger on my beloved Duke!"

"Princess Rubina?!" Blaki exclaimed, startled by the princess' presence on the enemy side. "What are you doing here?! How dare you side with the Earthlings!"

"I've come to put a stop to Father's plans!" she declared as she fired another round of Cyclone Beams.

"Stupid girl! We've come too far to stop now!" the Vega general cried as he fired beams from Gragra's chest-spikes.

"But Prince La Gour's Super Electromagnetic machinery has neutralized enough of the radiation for our people to safely live on Vega!" Rubina replied, dodging the beams.

"Yeah, it even worked on Fleed, too!" Maria added, piloting Drill Spazer in for a close range attack.

"Is that so?" Blaki chuckled. "Well, then once the Coordinators' weapon strikes Earth, we'll be able to settle down there all the more QUICKLY!"

Gragra took a wild swing at Drill Spazer, and managed to clip its side, sending the Fleedian princess spiraling away.

"Ahhh!" Maria cried. "Big brotheeeer!"

Rubina gasped in shock as her beloved's sister was sent flying, possibly to her doom. Thankfully, Final Dancougar was there to catch the out-of-control craft, using its whole body to stop its flight without damaging it.

"Phew, that was a close one," Sara said. "No worries, Princess; Maria's safe." Rubina sighed with relief before returning her thoughts to the battle.

"Yeah, any later and you might have gone flying into deep space," Masato added. He looked out and watched as Duke renewed his attack on Blaki. But again, the Saucer Beast proved troublesome to hit with Grendizer's projectiles.

"Duke! Dock with me!" Rubina said as she swooped around for another pass. "We'll be able to defeat him if we work together!"

"Right!" the Fleedian prince replied; **"DIZER GO!"**

Daisuke ejected Grendizer from Spazer as Rubina moved into docking position.

 **"SCRAMBLE TURN! COMBINATION CROSS!"**

But Blaki knew about Grendizer's docking functions, and fired beams from Gragra's chest spikes, striking Double Spazer. Rubina cried out in pain, but managed to break away before any further damage could be done.

"Take this, you bully!" Hikaru cried, firing beams of Photon Energy at the Saucer Beast. The Spazers and Mazinger Angels kept up the pressure on Gragra.

" **SPARK BOMBEEEER!"** Maria cried as she fired an energy projectile.

" **BREAST HEART FIRE!"** Sayaka cried.

" **BREAST HORUS BURN!"** Jun yelled.

" **BLIZZARD SMASH!"** Hikaru Makiba shouted. The waves of heat and cold dealt significant damage to Gragra and allowed Grendizer to check on Rubina.

"Rubina, are you all right?" Duke called out to his fiancee.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Let's try docking again while he's distracted!"

 **"SCRAMBLE TURN! COMBINATION CROSS!"**

This time, Grendizer and Double Spazer were able to successfully dock. The two lovers then set their sights on Blaki.

 **"CYCLONE BEAM!"** Rubina cried.

 **"HAND BEAM!"** Daisuke bellowed. Grendizer fired beams from its fingers, making the already damaged Gragra stagger backward on impact.

 **"DOUBLE CUTTER!"**

Double Spazer launched out the two blades on its wings, which flew in and sliced off the horns on the Saucer Beast's chest, rendering its chest beams unusable.

"Time to finish this!" Daisuke boomed. " **SPACE THUNDER!** "

Grendizer let out one last energy bolt, which struck Gragra's body. It exploded, but the head flew clear of the blast. Blaki eventually managed to get the head under control, using it now as an escape craft.

"Curse you, Grendizer," he scowled. "I'll finish you next time..."

"There shall not be a next time," Emperor Vega 's voice came over his radio. "Grendizer and the rest of his allies shall be incinerated by GENESIS' next shot! Get out of the way, if you value your life!"

Blaki scowled and beat a hasty retreat, though the remaining Saucer Beasts and Beast Fighters continued the battle.

"Duke, let's go after them!" Maria called out.

"Honestly, I'm getting concerned as to how Kira and Athrun are faring," Daisuke said. "Not to mention how long before GENESIS fires again." With that, they took off. But unbeknownst to everyone, Blaki wasn't planning on sticking around at all...

* * *

Elsewhere, the Combattler team was fighting against a number of Strike Daggers when suddenly, a number of arrows flew past their mech and took out the mobile suits. They turned and saw Great Garuda approaching.

"Revenge time, Combattler!" the Campbellian commander cried as he took aim with another arrow. He no longer had his hawk head - he now had a handsome face with blue skin and a helmet resembling Great Garuda's.

"Garuda! **CHOUDENJI YO-YOS!"** Hyoma exclaimed as he quickly readied one of Combattler's trademark weapons. Garuda grinned and then fired another rapid flurry of arrows, but the combining robot used the Choudenji Yo-Yos as an impromptu shield.

"Nice! That tip from Xingke sure came in handy!" Juzo Naniwa chuckled.

"Spin your toys all you like," the Campbellian general laughed, "but you can't hope to defeat me this time, Combattler! Your victory last time was a fluke, only because of that strange golden power!"

"We don't need **THE POWER** to beat you!" Hyoma cried. " **CHOUDENJI SPARK!"** Combattler unleashed a bolt of Choudenji energy at Great Garuda, only for it to be blocked by its barrier.

"Fool!" Garuda said as he drew a mighty-looking sword, "this machine was made for the people of Campbell by our guardian deity, Deusz, and enhanced by the very Choudenji power you so rely on! It won't lose to the likes of you a second time!"

" **TWIN LANCEEEER!"** Hyoma cried, readying Combattler's melee weapon of choice. The two machines clashed, slashed and thrusted with all of their might. Though Great Garuda was much larger, Combattler was now its equal. It took the intervention of others to start turning the tide. Suddenly, a number of beam rifle shots pounded Great Garuda from behind.

"Over here, you big bully!"

Garuda turned around and saw three M1 Astrays heading for him. The Combattler team tried to score a hit from behind, but had to momentarily turn their attention to a few Peacemakers heading for a nearby PLANT. Luckily, Cagalli was already on the job, shooting them down with the Strike Rouge's beam rifle.

"Meddling insects!" Garuda cried as Great Garuda opened its mouth and let out a blast of flame. Cagalli looked up just in time to see the three mobile suits begin to melt before exploding as they overheated.

"Jun...Asagi...Mayura," the princess of Orb murmured before turning her attention to Great Garuda, her gaze angry but resolute.

"DAMN YOOOOOOU!" she screamed as her eyes suddenly changed, indicating the return of her SEED mode. Cagalli then spurred the Strike Rouge into a charge, raising its shield and firing the gatling gun concealed within. Garuda raised his mech's Choudenji barrier to deflect the bullets. As she drew closer, she whipped out the IWSP's twin swords and lashed out at Garuda with them. He parried with his sword repeatedly, and to his shock, found himself being pushed back by the young woman.

"Ggh...this power is unexpected," he grunted. "Even so!" He floated back, opened up Great Garuda's chest and fired off three missiles at the girl. To his surprise, she sliced them in half, causing them to explode.

"What?! She's fast…" he exclaimed.

"You warmongering monster!" Cagalli yelled as she continued her assault. "Haven't you ever lost people dear to you?!" Garuda scowled as something did come back to him - a beautiful horned woman from Boazan named Miia. They had been in love until the day Vega came to Campbell and taken over. She had died to save his life.

In that moment, he hesitated, allowing Combattler to sneak up from behind and impale Great Garuda with the Twin Lancer.

"Damn you, Combattler V!" Garuda yelled. "Have you no honor?!" He tried to reach for something on his control panel, only to realize that his arm had been severed. But to his confusion, he didn't feel any blood seeping out. The Campbellian general looked at the limb, and saw it twitching, while numerous wires and servo motors sparked and whirred.

"My arm…" he gasped; "It's…it's robotic!"

Just then, Great Garuda projected an image of someone on his control console - a woman wearing a strange, four-pointed crown and a stern face.

"Mother?!" he exclaimed. He then heard a woman's voice in his head.

 _Garuda,_ she said; _It seems you have just discovered the truth...that you are not a truly living being. You are actually one of a series of androids I created to be my perfect son after the death of your original. I made you and the others in the image of our lord Deusz so that one day one of you would use Great Garuda to protect Campbell from the other gods..._

Suddenly, his console exploded, taking a chunk off his face. He gazed at his reflection, and saw the monstrous mechanics within.

"I'm...a machine?" he gasped. "A machine just like the Slave Monsters created to serve Mother's will?!" As the truth sunk in, he began to laugh wildly, surprising Cagalli and the Combattler team.

"What's up with Garuda?" Chizuru wondered out loud. "He's not moving."

"Isn't this rich, Hyoma Aoi and friends?!" Garuda laughed. "I'm nothing more than wires, computer chips and metal! My feelings for Miia, my memories, my purpose...they were all programmed into me by Mother! HAAAAA-HA HA HA HA HA!" Immediately, feelings of deep sympathy came over the Combattler team.

Still laughing, Garuda rushed at Combattler, striking with Great Garuda's bare fists.

"Poor Garuda," Kosuke said. "His life's just been ruined."

"Sure, he's sad," Hyoma said. "But it doesn't even come close to justifying what he's done! C'mon, let's finish him off for good!" Combattler kicked Garuda away while Cagalli fired the IWSP's railguns.

" **CHOUDENJI...TATSUMAKIIIIII!"** Hyoma yelled. Combattler let fly a tornado of Choudenji energy, catching Great Garuda and locking him in place.

" **CHOUDENJI SPIIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

The machine began to whirl like a drill and then flew at Great Garuda, drilling straight through him.

 _I wonder,_ Garuda thought as he felt his body began to fall apart just as his mother's finest machine did; _Is Miia waiting for me, or am I doomed to simple non-existence?_

In his final moments, the android saw a lovely woman with pink skin, golden hair and red horns smiling and reaching out to him. Garuda smiled and reached back with his disintegrating arm as Great Garuda went out in a huge explosion.

"That's it for Garuda," Daisuku sighed. "But this battle is far from over." The other members nodded and flew back into the battle, leaving Cagalli to herself.

"Juri...Asagi...Mayura…" she whimpered. Suddenly, she heard an unexpected voice coming from her communicator.

"What are you crying about, Lady Cagalli?" Asagi asked.

"Did you really think we'd let ourselves get cooked?" Juri giggled.

"We bailed out before our machines blew up," Mayura said. "We're already on our way back to the _Archangel,_ so don't worry about us!" Cagalli sighed with relief, but she quickly got word from her AI about approaching Strike Daggers, forcing her mind back into the battle...

* * *

On Earth, Jeremiah and Anya, along with a bunch of UFN and pro-Euphemia Britannian Knightmares returned from defending one of the ghettos from an incursion by forces of the Theocracy.

"Well played, Lady Anya!" Jeremiah said enthusiastically as he approached. "That Stark Hadron Cannon of yours is truly a force to be reckoned with when combined with my Sutherland Sieg!"

"Yes, I suppose so," Anya replied as she fiddled with her cell phone.

"You know," the Sutherland Sieg's pilot said amicably as he approached Anya. "Since we make such a good team, we should get to know each other a little better. How about we go get some lunch together?"

"I...don't see why not," Anya replied as she looked directly in Jeremiah's eyes for the first time. Suddenly, Jeremiah's Geass Canceller eye opened up, sending out a wave of anti-Geass energy.

Anya suddenly felt as if a weight that had been on her shoulders for a long time had been lifted. Her eyes widened a bit. Jeremiah didn't immediately notice this change, but instead tapped on his cybernetic eye.

 _That's odd,_ he thought. _My Geass Canceller activated just now...it must be on the fritz._ But he decided to look into it later, and instead looked forward to sharing a meal with the Knight of Six. What neither of them knew, however, was that the Geass Canceller had activated for a reason, and that reason was now floating in a ghostly form invisible to mortal eyes...Marianne.

"What...is this?!" she exclaimed. "I was forced out of Anya's body?! In that case…" The dead empress willed herself forward and tried to dive back into the Knight of Six's body...only to pass through her. Alarmed, she tried several times, but failed in every attempt.

"No! This can't be!" she cried. "I still have work to do! If I don't find a new body soon..."

 _Looks like you could use some help, Marianne,_ a voice came from behind her - one that only she could hear. She turned around and saw Raziel floating there, as invisible and incorporeal as she was.

"It seems that your Geass only works once on a given person, just like your son's," he chuckled. "This is certainly a first for me."

"Help me, Raziel!" she cried, dropping to her ghostly knees. "If I don't find a new host, I'll..." But Raziel bent down and patted her on the head.

"Calm yourself," the High Seraph said. "We of Atik Yomin were prepared for this eventuality. Come, and I'll bring you to your new body..."

* * *

Yzak took aim with the Duel's beam rifle and fired, destroying another Peacemaker. Dearka, having taken out a second one with the Buster's heavy beam cannon, flew toward his comrade and stood back to back with him. Shiho, having done the same, also drew close to him.

"Just how many of these things do the Naturals have?!" Dearka groaned. "It's like there's no end to them!" Yzak nodded - even though he was a Coordinator, he was starting to get worn out. They spotted another squadron of five close in on a PLANT, only for something to blast through them with a wave of beams and bullets.

"That's...the Justice and Harmony!" Yzak exclaimed as they flew closer. Athrun's machine was linked up to a METEOR - a special armed module meant to support the Justice and Freedom. It was equipped with several missile launchers distributed throughout its body, a small pair of beam cannons at the sides, and a larger pair of beam cannons in front that could be used as beam swords as well.

The two nuclear-powered mobile suits flew over to Yzak and his two subordinates.

"Guys!" Nicol called out. "You're okay!"

"Nicol!" Dearka exclaimed. "Is that really you?! Why are you and Athrun with the legged ship?"

"Because they've realized how stupid this war is!" another voice chimed in. They looked to see Lifthrasir Titania flying in - this immediately put Dearka on guard.

"Tara pretty much summed it up," Athrun replied.

"Guys," Yzak asked. "Are you really trying to protect the PLANTs? One of your allies saved me earlier, but..."

"That's right," Nicol said. "And the Earth as well. We think Naturals and Coordinators can learn to live in peace."

"That's why we've gotta deal with my dad, the Vega Empire and Blue Cosmos," Athrun added. Yzak, alarmed by Athrun's words, pointed his beam rifle at his former comrade.

"You're threatening the Supreme Councilman, Zala?!" he exclaimed. "Your own dad?! Threatening him like that means betraying PLANT!"

"I don't want to kill him if I can avoid it!" the Justice's pilot retorted indignantly. "Besides, _he's_ the one who betrayed PLANT...my father forced us Coordinators into an alliance with aliens who will likely turn on us as soon as we let our guard down! You guys mean to say that you don't have any problem with that?!"

Yzak felt his hesitation return and lowered his beam rifle. Shiho, however, seemed to make up her mind immediately.

"I agree with Athrun," she said, flying over to Athrun's side to indicate her new allegiance. "The Vega Empire can't be trusted."

"Housenka..." Yzak said. To his surprise, Dearka did the same thing.

"I've had my own issues with 'em," the Buster's pilot said. "Time for me to get on the side I should have been on this whole time...mankind's!" Yzak sighed and shook his head - if all of his friends were going to switch sides, then there was no point in him opposing them.

"Well…I suppose if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," he said.

"Woo-hoo!" Dearka cheered. "The Zala Team is back together!"

"I dunno," Athrun said a little somberly. "It's not quite the same without Miguel."

"What?!" the Duel's pilot exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Athrun. "Sure, he was our friend, but Housenka's more than capable of filling his shoes!"

"Yzak…" Shiho mumbled, blushing deeply. While everyone else had a good laugh at Yzak's obvious show of feelings for her, Nicol suddenly looked around and spotted three familiar mobile weapons approaching - with six battleships behind them.

"Heads up, guys," he said. "It looks like those three are back!"

"And they've brought boats!" Tara added. Suddenly, she saw Raider Gundam accelerated toward her.

"YOU SCREWED UP NOW, PREZ!" Clotho screeched.

 _Crap,_ she thought, _he's headed straight for me...again!_ With that, she bolted - at the very least, she could reduce the burden on her allies.

"There he goes again, chasing his 'prez'," Orga grumbled.

"Screw him, man," Shani said. "Let's kick these Coordinator creeps to the curb!" With that, he headed straight for them.

"Scatter!" Athrun exclaimed. The group split off in opposite directions - Yzak, Dearka and Shiho in one way while Athrun and Nicol went the other. Shani veered towards Yzak's group, while Orga focused his attacks on the two nuclear-powered Gundams.

"Looks like that guy's headed for us!" Shiho exclaimed. She took aim with her beam cannons and fired, but they were deflected by the shields on Forbidden's arms. Shani grinned wickedly and returned fire with his own beam cannon. Shiho prepared to dodge it, but didn't anticipate the beam's ability to curve.

"Housenka!" Yzak cried. He rushed over to his squadmate's defense and blocked the beam with his own shield. He then drew his beam saber and rushed at Forbidden Gundam. Shani fired the beam again. But when the Duel raised its shield this time, it shattered, and the machine exploded in a pink cloud.

"Yzak!" Shiho cried. Dearka let out a roar of rage and took aim with the Buster's physical rounds. He then fired a heavy barrage of shells, smashing through the barriers the Forbidden had. Just then, something rocketed out of the cloud of pink dust - the Duel.

Shani was understandably startled - he was sure he had destroyed the Coordinator and his mobile suit!

With a loud cry, Yzak rushed at the Forbidden with two beam sabers drawn, and slashed off its arms. He then jammed both sabers into the cockpit. The Forbidden went up in an explosion. The silver-haired Coordinator grinned as he returned to his comrades.

"Yzak...you're okay?!" Shiho exclaimed.

"Betcha didn't know I could eject the Assault Shroud at will, did ya?" he said. "Even fooled _you_ guys!" However, he didn't see the three battleships charging up their main guns. But luckily, the CGUE Deep Arms' pilot did. She locked on with her beam cannons and fired, taking out the bridges on two of them. Dearka quickly took out the third.

"Housenka…you saved _me_ ," he gasped. Shiho smirked as she took off toward some more FLEIJA-equipped Moebius. Yzak followed suit, though Dearka turned for a moment and looked at the spot where Forbidden Gundam had been in its final moments.

 _That's weird,_ he thought. _There's no wreckage at all..._

* * *

Nearby, the Justice METEOR and Harmony were going toe-to-toe with the Calamity.

"Too slow!" Orga laughed as he dodged the large beam saber from Athrun's METEOR. He then whirled around and fired at the METEOR's rear with the beam cannons on top of the Calamity, disabling the module's engines. He then let fly a shot from Calamity's bazooka, finishing it off for good.

"The METEOR!" Athrun cried.

"Ha-ha!" Orga jeered. "So much for your fancy toy, space monster!" He fired his weapons more, forcing the two Coordinators to back off and into a defensive stance.

"Man, this guy's a pain!" Nicol groaned. "He doesn't have the same qualms as we do about killing him!" Athrun nodded - their attacks had been performed in such a way that Orga would be allowed to eject, but it had been able to dodge these easily. Just then, Athrun spotted the three ships sending out ten mobile suits.

They resembled Strike Daggers, but had the color scheme of the Duel - blue and gray. Like that suit, they had a beam rifle, shield and beam saber.

"What in the world are those?!" Nicol exclaimed, awed at these new enemies. "They're like Strike Daggers, but..."

"Nice, they finished the Duel Daggers!" Orga thought out loud. "Now those guys are in for it!" He took aim and fired again. The Justice and Harmony were now caught in the midst of a veritable hail of beam fire.

"Captain Ramius! Captain Noa!" Athrun called out. "I don't think we can just disable these guys if we're going to protect the PLANTs!"

"I understand, Zala," Bright replied. "Do whatever you have to." Athrun sighed - he didn't enjoy killing, but now he could go all out.

"Leave these new guys to me, Nicol!" the Justice's pilot said. "You take care of that Gundam!"

"Got it," Nicol said as Athrun sped toward the Duel Daggers. He ducked behind some debris and turned on his Mirage Colloid, hoping to finish off Calamity with a sneak attack. But the suit didn't move from its position.

"I know you're here, space freak," Orga said on a general channel. "You can't hide behind that Mirage Colloid forever!" Nicol, however, said nothing - he was about to show Orga how wrong he was.

Spotting an opening, he took aim with the Harmony's grappling hook and fired it, snagging the Calamity from behind. He then pulled it in and took aim at the cockpit with his machine's beam cannon. Before Orga realized what was happening, he felt his body being pulled apart at the atomic level while the Calamity went up in an explosion.

Meanwhile, Athrun began attacking the Duel Daggers - but to his surprise, these new suits had incredible speed - easily a match for even the Astray Blue Frame.

 _Whoa, they're fast,_ he thought as he dodged more beams. Suddenly, another rain of beam fire came from behind, destroying six of them immediately.

"Need a hand, Athrun?" Yzak's voice came from nearby.

"Thanks, guys," Athrun replied.

"Too bad about that fancy toy of yours," Dearka quipped. "It looked awesome."

* * *

"Damn it, Rau...is this what you've been working towards the whole time?!" Mu roared as he fired several beam rifle shots at Rau, who blocked them with Providence's shield and counterattacked with his own.

"It wasn't what _I_ wanted," the masked psychopath laughed; "It's what _humanity_ has dreamed of! It's what _humanity_ has hoped for! This is all humanity's own doing!"

"To be stronger than others...to go further and higher than others...that is what drives humanity forward!"

"Shut up! Mankind is capable of going beyond that!" the ace replied, lunging at Providence Gundam with the Strike's beam saber, but was parried by his foe's.

"Don't you see it, Mu?!" Rau said wickedly; "People compete, become jealous, then hate each other, and before long, they're devouring one another!"

"All this is just a result of your twisted logic!" Mu replied defiantly. "I won't let you make things worse!"

"Fool! It is because I am the result of all this that I know the truth! Humanity will be consumed by the darkness they themselves created! This fate is encoded into our very genetic makeup!"

Rau's DRAGOONs formed up around Mu and began to fire at once, creating a web of beam fire that even the agile-minded ace couldn't escape. Several beams blasted off a piece of the Aile Striker pack and one of the Gundam's legs. The masked man knew victory was near. He grinned fiendishly as he positioned his DRAGOONs for one final blast.

"Perish, Mu la Flaga!"

"GRAAAAH!"

Rau sensed the presence of another foe as a beam of energy arced toward him. He managed to raise Providence's shield, reducing some of the damage he took.

"Janus?!" Mu exclaimed.

"Char and Captain Ramius are worried about you," Janus said. "Please, get back to the _Archangel_. I'll keep Creuset busy." The Strike flew back towards the _Archangel_ while Janus turned his attention to the masked man.

"I was expecting Kira Yamato or Athrun Zala," Rau said. "But I suppose you'll do! Come, white giant...let's play!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Tara and Clotho were in a dogfight - and the latter seemed to be doing rather well. Even with Xemmey's help, Raider continued to avoid all of her attacks, even though he seemed to be out of control at first glance.

"EHEHEHEHEHE!" the Living CPU cackled. "This is so much fun, Prez!"

"Xemmey, why the hell can't we hit this guy?!" she yelled. "Lifthasir's specs are way above his mech's, right?!" To her dismay, the hologram of Xemmey shook her head.

"It's not a matter of who has the superior machine," the AI said. "It's that our target's movements are too random - I can't seem to determine any sort of logical pattern to it."

"SCREAM'N EAGLEEEES!" Clotho yelled as he suddenly shifted to mobile armor form and rammed into her in a twisted parody of Kamille's Waverider Crash. They then crashed into the remains of a battleship, and the Gundam managed to pin Lifthrasir to the wreckage.

"Is it just me, or is he even more unhinged than before?" Tara grunted nervously as she struggled to throw him off even after he switched Raider back to mobile suit form.

"Your controller cannot prepare you for the level of badass you will meet on my Super Printendo," he started babbling as his machine started to charge energy into its mouth. "Star and sickles beats hammer and stripes beats hammer and pain is sickle, look it DOWN you Canadian cyclops of Russian myth..."

He started rapidly firing weak shots from it instead of a fully powered one - just enough to rattle Tara in her cockpit.

 _This is…_ she thought; _This is just like…_

"Except you are sucking human grease monkey enjoy violence you will need a TEA PARTY!"

Suddenly, sounds from a memory she wanted to forget began to replay in Tara's head, virtually paralyzing her.

" _Hey Prez. I see you found my collection."_

" _Clotho, what in the world are you…"_

" _I don't understand why no one else but the guys in the club like ya. You're smokin' hot."_

" _Let me go, Buer!"_

" _Pain is weakness leaving the body!"_

" _Get off!"_

" _DO NOT LOOK AT ME! I DID NOT ASK YOU A QUESTION!"_

"Tara!" Xemmey cried. She tried playing _Gekiganger 3_ 's theme to restore her spirits, but it didn't seem to work - she still had a look of absolute terror and helplessness on her face. Determined to protect her charge, the AI assumed control of Lifthrasir, finally threw Raider off and immediately sped away.

"Huh?!" Clotho exclaimed. "Hey, get back here! I still gotta show you my boomstick!" Finally, Tara let out a cry of anguish.

" **JANUS, HELP ME!"**

* * *

Mu somehow managed to get all the way back to the _Archangel_ , where the last remaining forces were being wiped out by DREAM's forces while Amuro dueled the Legend Gundam and Kamille did battle with the Destiny Gundam.

"Captain Ramius...I..." he said.

"Save it, Mu," Murrue said. "Just come back."

"Okay, I'll be right there," the wounded ace said. But suddenly, he spotted another ship out in the distance...the _Dominion_ , and it was right about to fire its own positron cannon right at the _Archangel_ 's bridge. Without a second thought, the Hawk of Endymion rushed the Strike in front of the bridge and held up its shield to block the beam.

"Mu!" Murrue cried out.

"Hey, I told you! I'm the guy who makes the impossible possible, right?"

As the _Archangel_ 's bridge crew watched, the Strike Gundam began to break apart while the positron blast continued to weaken. First, its head flew off; then its legs; and then its arms...finally, the torso disintegrated in the face of the beam.

But Mu's sacrifice had saved the _Archangel -_ the beam no longer had the strength to pierce the ship's shielding from so far away.

"Mu...he just..."

"Mu...you said...you'd be right there...you...I..."

Murrue's anguished cries could be heard by every last member of DREAM in communication range - including the Astray Blue Frame.

As Gai Murakumo slashed another GuAIZ in twain, he heard Murrue's cries, and something within him stirred. This feeling only intensified when he saw just what had fired the fatal shot. Needing no further reason, Gai spurred his blue mobile suit towards the approaching ship.

* * *

Janus was amazed at just how good Rau was - even though they both had remote weapons, Rau's skill with maneuvering his DRAGOONs far exceeded Xengar's capability in controlling the Gran Bits. Meanwhile, the speed of the Providence allowed the masked man to avoid Janus' direct attacks. Suddenly, she heard Tara's cry for help over his comm - it was one of such deep anguish and despair that it sent chills down his spine.

"Tara?!" he exclaimed. His concern for her made him forget his opponent, which allowed Rau to land a solid hit.

"Where are you looking, boy?!" the masked man taunted. "I'm your opponent!" Xengar tried to get Janus' attention, but he was too focused on Tara's cries to even fight.

"Tara, please stop crying," he said. "I'm here...I'm here!"

"Jan, make him stop…" Tara whimpered. Just then, he heard Murrue's own scream - but instead of terror, it was of grief. He looked over at the _Archangel_ and saw scraps of the Perfect Strike floating in front of the ship's bridge.

"Mu…" he gasped. "He's gone? Captain Ramius, not you too…"

Rau, however, was overcome with a twisted, diabolical ecstasy. He hadn't been the one to kill him, but just knowing that his enemy was no more was satisfaction enough.

"Oh, this is truly a joyous day!" he cheered gleefully. "Mu la Flaga has been vaporized, and soon all mankind will follow! The chorus of screams and the rain of tears to come...oh, how sweet it will be!" But he saw that Janus was still occupied with trying to calm Tara down. Not about to turn down a free kill, he positioned his DRAGOONs around Granlif Yggdrasil.

"Too bad you won't be around to witness it," Rau chuckled. "Die, white giant!" With that, the attack drones began raining heavy beam fire on Janus' machine. Xengar quickly raised its protective wings to reduce the damage.

 _No more tears,_ Janus thought as he listened to his beloved's sobs; _no more crying. I'm right here!_

 _Ninth enumeration, online,_ Xengar suddenly intoned _; Chokmah-level permissions granted...releasing 2nd-tier seals…_

Suddenly, Janus felt his consciousness stretch out from his body, reaching for the one he treasured most...

* * *

"Well, so much for the Hawk of Endymion," Azrael said nonchalantly as Natarle and Flay looked out in dismay. "Captain, it's time to finish the job."

Natarle hesitated as she heard Murrue's cries of agony in her mind.

"Captain, what are you doing?!" Azrael asked suspiciously.

"I..." Natarle murmured.

"Fine then," Azrael grumbled before turning to another crew member. "You there! Ready the Lohengrins once more! We'll sink the _Archangel_ with this next shot!"

Flay, who had passively been hoping the battle wouldn't come to this, finally realized that this couldn't go on. She had already lost her father, and now she had lost a former comrade. She couldn't let them stand by and kill Kira too.

" _Archangel,_ get out of there!" she cried into her microphone, desperately trying to contact her old friends. Azrael, whose sanity was at the end of its rope, suddenly turned on her in sheer fury, grabbed her by the collar and smacked her on the face, sending her flying backwards.

That was the last straw for Natarle. As if inspired by Flay's own rather courageous defiance of Azrael's will, she stood up just as the insane leader of Blue Cosmos pulled out a gun to shoot Flay. She grabbed the man's hand and forced it away, making all of his shots fly wild.

"What are you doing?!" the _Dominion_ 's captain cried out as the rest of the bridge crew watched.

"What the hell are YOU doing?!" Azrael grunted as he wrestled with his subordinate. "First you defy my orders, now you outright commit mutiny against me?!"

"All hands, abandon ship and head for the _Archangel_!" Natarle barked to her crew. The other bridge crew hurried to a nearby elevator that led directly to the escape craft, but Flay stayed behind, paralyzed with anxiety at what to do. But when the captain gave her a quick nod, Flay quickly floated towards an the elevator, where her fellow crew gently pulled her in. The door closed behind them, leaving Azrael and Natarle behind.

"Damn you! Don't you understand who I am?!" the leader of Blue Cosmos screeched as he continued to wrestle with the captain. "I am one who holds the reins of history! You have no right to go against me!"

"You're nothing but a monster," the mutinous captain retorted, "a demon in human form!"

"YOU LITTLE..."

Azrael managed to pull the trigger of his weapon, causing the gun to go off. The bullet struck Natarle's flank, splattering blood everywhere.

"This is the fate of those who defy the ones that control humanity's destiny!" the leader of Blue Cosmos cackled as he fired another shot, striking Natarle in the shoulder. At that moment, the door leading from the hallway just outside opened.

Standing there was Gai Murakumo, his gun drawn. Without a moment's hesitation, he fired it straight at Azrael. But the bullet didn't land a killing blow - it struck the madman's hand, knocking the weapon out of his grip.

"Hello, Azrael," he said coldly.

"Y-you..." Azrael growled. "You're that..."

Gai shot the man in the leg, then went to retrieve the dropped gun.

"Nothing personal, Azrael," Gai said bluntly as he watched Azrael grip his wounded leg. "But I simply can't have a maniac like you using others to accomplish your goals, especially when you toy with their genes to do it."

"You're one to talk, mercenary," Azrael growled, teeth clenched; "You only know how to take lives, not create them!"

"That's not my fault...you wanted me that way." Gai said, still not smiling at all as he aimed at Azrael's head. "Isn't that what Blue Cosmos is all about...a 'pure' human race? I guess that means you're not only a genocidal maniac, but a hypocrite as well. And that..."

He fired, intentionally missing Azrael's skull by millimeters.

"...Is why you're not worth wasting another bullet on." With that, Gai floated over to the wounded Natarle.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"I think so," Natarle answered weakly as the Combat Coordinator helped her onto her feet and lent her a shoulder to lean on.

"Let's go," Gai said as he started toward the door. "We've got a ride waiting for you outside."

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FREAK!" Azrael screamed. "I CREATED YOU!"

"Wait..." Natarle said as they crossed through the doorway. She reached for a nearby keypad, and punched in a short code. The door to the bridge slammed shut, and was then sealed by another sliding door.

"He deserves to see his death coming..." With that, she suddenly slumped into unconsciousness. Without another moment's hesitation, Gai started to make his way back to the Astray Blue Frame…

* * *

As Clotho continued trying to hit Lifthrasir, Tara still sobbed as the words of that awful incident played over and over in her mind…

But suddenly, the words stopped, and she suddenly felt human-like warmth and a slight pressure on her body - as if someone was hugging her.

"J...Janus?" she whimpered. She then heard his voice in her mind.

" _Shhh...no more crying, Tara. I'm here. There's no need to be afraid of him."_

 _It's like he's right here beside me,_ she thought. _I can feel him!_

" _As long as you and I are together, we can do anything! So please, don't cry anymore...and don't let anyone else make you…"_

Suddenly, the feelings of warmth, the pressure, and Janus' voice were all suddenly cut off. Still, it was enough to shake Lifthrasir's pilot out of her panic attack.

"Your brainwaves started to resemble Janus' for a moment just now," Xemmey commented. "Are you all right now?"

"Yeah," she said as she gripped her controls and focused on Raider. "But I think he's in trouble. We need to take this guy out right now!" Xemmey nodded and re-enabled Tara's controls just in time to see the black and red Gundam rocketing towards her.

"I AM FULL OF SANDWICHES, AND I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Clotho ranted as he charged in. Tara made Lifthrasir start backing up, pushing her against her seatbelt.

"This is my life, Buer," she yelled as she locked on. "You are not welcome in MY life!"

With a loud cry, she fired a full-strength beam blast from the Lifthra Rifles, utterly consuming Raider. As Clotho felt his body start to come apart at the atomic level, he let out one last cry...

"PREEEEEZZZZZZZZZZGGGGH…"

When the beams dissipated, nothing remained of the Druggie or his Gundam. But she knew it wasn't over - she could vaguely feel Janus' life force - somehow, their spirits still had a connection. Tara focused, trying to reach out with her consciousness just as her beloved had done.

 _Jan...please, hang in there! Please, I'm with you now, just as you were with me a minute ago!_

 _Ninth enumeration, online,_ Xemmey suddenly intoned _; Chokmah-level permissions granted...releasing 2nd-tier seals…_

* * *

"Lifeboats are abandoning the _Dominion,_ " Sai said. "But the ship's still approaching!"

Murrue's emotions frothed and boiled violently. Azrael's mad, genocidal crusade was monstrous enough, but that he would drag Natarle and Flay into it AND make her watch Mu die right before her eyes...that made it personal.

"Aim Lohengrin!" she cried, tears still forming in her eyes.

"Wait!" Mirallia exclaimed. "What if Murakumo's still in there?!"

"Fire, Murrue Ramius," came a voice over their communicator.

"...Natarle?!" the _Archangel_ 's captain exclaimed, shocked to hear the voice of her former comrade.

"This is Murakumo," Gai said. "I have Captain Badguriel of the _Dominion_ with me, but she's wounded. I'm bringing her in for treatment."

"I'm sending a medical team now!" Mirallia said.

"Captain Ramius," Bright suddenly said. "The flaming hatred of Blue Cosmos has to be extinguished before the world we've fought to create here can be realized. They are no different than the Titans, who once tried to rule over our own Earth Sphere through fear and coercion."

That was all Murrue needed.

"Lock the Lohengrin on to the _Dominion_ 's bridge," she ordered;"And fire on my mark!"

"Target locked," Sai said after a moment.

Murrue silently prayed...she prayed for the souls of the people, Coordinator and Natural, who had suffered and died as a result of Azrael's twisted ideals - those who perished at Alaska, Panama, and elsewhere in his genocidal crusade.

 **"FIRE!"**

* * *

"No...it can't end this way!" Azrael cried out madly, even though he had no hope of escaping death, nor realizing that the communication link was still open; "Not now...I still haven't seen the project through! This is no way for Muruta Azrael, who holds the reins of history, to die! I am the leader of Blue Cosmos! I am of Seele, who has guided the Earth Sphere since time immemorial! I'm supposed to become one with..."

The Lohengrin cannon fired, consuming the bridge and Azrael in the blazing light of DREAM's judgment…

* * *

Murrue breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. Natarle, while still wounded, was still alive, and they could retrieve the lifeboats at their leisure - the ZAFT mobile suits were too busy targeting the remaining Moebius and Alliance mobile suits. However, her relief was short-lived.

"Everyone!" Mirallia cried. "I'm getting another high-energy reading from GENESIS! It's gonna fire again! Estimated time is T-minus twenty seconds!"

"Scatter!" Murrue cried out.

The group scattered, just in time to avoid GENESIS' second shot. This time, the blast had another target aside from DREAM's forces...Ptolemaeus Base and the forces that the Earth Alliance was sending out…

* * *

Rau couldn't help but admire Granlif Yggdrasil's resilience. He had pounded on the white Super Robot non-stop for a full three minutes, but the machine still managed to hold together.

"I'll admit," he sneered as he pulled out his beam rifle, "you certainly are a tough nut to crack. But this is the end for you!" As Janus closed his eyes and awaited the end, time suddenly seemed to stop for him.

" _Janus, can you hear me?"_ Tara's voice called out to him in his mind. " _I'm with you! I won't let you die!"_

"Tara?" he murmured. He soon felt the same warmth and pressure she had when he had reached out to her.

" _As long as we're together,_ she continued, _we can do anything! That's what you said, right?"_

Janus nodded as if he was looking at her in the eyes.

" _Our hearts…"_

 _Our souls…_

" _WHEN WE HAVE EACH OTHER, WE ARE ONE!"_

In an instant, Granlif repaired all of the damage it had suffered at Rau's hands, and began to glow with new power.

"What's going on?!" the masked man cried. "What kind of power is THIS?!"

"Creuset!" Janus said as he took aim. "This is actually the end for YOU... **KARMAAAAAA KNUCKLE!"** With that, he fired off one of Granlif Yggdrasil's fists. Rau frantically retreated, but the fist followed him unerringly, and was moving faster than he was, even when he suddenly changed direction. It finally struck home, and started pushing him in a new direction.

As Creuset struggled against the flying fist, he looked to see where it was taking him.

It was right into GENESIS' path of fire...and then it fired.

 _Noooooo,_ Rau thought despondently as he felt his body starting to come apart. _This...this isn't supposed to happen! I'm not supposed to die HERE! The final door...I have to see…the final door...oh great god, lend your servant your strength one last time..._

* * *

"Destruction of Ptolemaeus Base confirmed," said one of GENESIS' operations crew. "We've also wiped out the enemy's reinforcements coming from there."

"Very good," Patrick replied. "Begin preparations for the third shot!"

However, many of the operators present were not so deeply obsessed with the destruction of their Natural foes. One such soldier approached the Supreme Councilman.

"Sir...are you really planning to target the Earth?" the operator asked. "The Alliance's foothold in space has been completely lost, and there's no way they can defeat us! Victory is ours!"

"And DREAM might be willing to negotiate!" another crew member said. "They have Lacus Clyne with them, and they've helped protect the PLANTs from those missiles…"

"Fools!" the madman roared; "As long as a single Natural draws breath, the PLANTs are still in danger! Set target to the Earth Alliance headquarters in Geneva!"

"But sir, if we hit the Earth, half of all life on it will be wiped out immediately," the soldier replied, aghast. "And it'll be reduced to a lifeless ball of rock within days!"

"I told you," Patrick bellowed. "we don't need the Earth anymore!" Emperor Vega smirked. He had been waiting for this moment.

"Nor do we need you anymore, Patrick Zala!" he declared. Patrick turned to the alien emperor in surprise as numerous Vegan foot soldiers stormed into the room, guns drawn.

"Kill them all!" the monarch ordered as he stepped back behind his men; "As of this moment, GENESIS and PLANT belong to the Vega Empire!"

* * *

 _This isn't the last we'll see of Rau or the Druggies! Rau needs to be defeated properly, and the Druggies...well, let's just say that they've got something big coming for them. Anyway, here's the requisite preview:_

 _-The battle continues in space - and now that Muruta Azrael, Patrick Zala AND Rau le Creuset are out of the picture and Emperor Vega holding the entire Earth Sphere hostage, it's now a battle between mankind and the Vega Empire! Can DREAM succeed in bringing the two old enemies together to save the human race, or will Rau's dream of mankind's destruction come true, even in his absence?! Find out in the finale of_ Gundam SEED _and_ Grendizer in _**Chapter 78: Shine Forever, Stars of Hope! Towards An Endless Future! (Part 2)**_


	118. Chapter 78

_Time to finish up the plots of_ Gundam SEED _and_ Grendizer _! And in true SRW form, I decide to make things even more epic..._

* * *

 **Chapter 78 - Shine Forever, Stars of Hope! Towards An Endless Future! (Part 2)**

"Hear me, humans!" the voice of Emperor Vega boomed over every communicator in the area; "The ruler of PLANT, Patrick Zala, lies dead at my feet; I, Emperor Vega, now control GENESIS, with the Earth set as its next target! Furthermore, my invasion fleet is ready to unload Vegatron Bombs by the dozen on the PLANTs! As such, the lives of all humans are now in my hands!"

An image feed appeared on everyone's screen, revealing that Patrick Zala was indeed nothing but a corpse now, his life blood slowly leaking from wounds all over his body. The same could be said for all of the Coordinators working at GENESIS' controls. In the control room and elsewhere, numerous Vegan soldiers were working on getting the weapon aimed at its next target, and the components to the firing mechanism completed.

Athrun immediately felt a pang of grief when he gazed at his father's corpse. But with his death and Azrael's, perhaps the conflict could finally end...after all, the only real enemy left here was the Vega Empire.

But it seemed the surviving Alliance and ZAFT soldiers hadn't completely gotten the message. As he looked around, he saw that they were still fighting each other. What was more, dozens of Vegan Minifos and Saucer Beasts began to stream out of Jachin Due...

* * *

As Kira swooped across the chaotic battlefield, trying to avoid striking any more human troops, he suddenly felt a sensation; a flash in his mind, as if someone was silently calling out to him, awakening a new power within him.

"Mu?" he thought out loud.

What was more, he suddenly noticed that everything around him was becoming clearer - distance was easier to judge even without points of reference.

Another flash in his mind interrupted his thought process as a Saucer Beast came up behind him. He spun the METEOR around and sliced it in half with its large beam saber.

 _This power...is this what Amuro and the others have?_ Kira thought; _Or...is Mu guiding me?_

Suddenly, he spotted a lifeboat - one from the _Dominion._ Upon closer inspection, he saw Flay peering out the window. Excited that he had found her, Flay rushed over to the comm.

"Kira! Kira!" she cried. Kira gasped with excitement - Flay was alive after all! He quickly ejected the METEOR (which made an immediate beeline for the _Eternal_ ), flew over to the lifeboat, and grasped it in his mobile suit's hands.

"Flay!" he said joyfully. "I'm so glad you're alive! Here, I'll take you and your companions to the _Battle 7_!" With that, he started towards the huge battleship. Flay, realizing that this might be her best chance, sighed and began her long-overdue apology.

"Kira," she said meekly. "I wanted to apologize to you for so long."

"Apologize for what?" the Ultimate Coordinator asked.

"Back then, it was hurting inside," the girl continued. "I was always hurting, and always scared. It was because I didn't have a clue about anything. But now I can see you more clearly. I understand better...and I was wrong to judge you and your friends like I did...and to use you like I did, and..."

"Let's talk more after this battle is over, okay?" Kira said, apparently getting what Flay wanted to say. "Maybe you and Lacus can finally become friends."

"Sure," Flay replied, crying a little bit. "I'll give it a shot..."

* * *

Kamille couldn't help but feel a familiar aura from Shinn and his Destiny Gundam - it was as if they had met each other in another lifetime. Zeta's beam saber met the Destiny's anti-ship sword in clash after clash, though neither pilot was able to land a good hit - while the Destiny's design was superior to the Zeta's, Kamille's powerful Newtype abilities, paired with the Zeta's biosensor, gave him the edge in terms of skill.

During one of their clashes, a few beam shots came in from behind the Einherjar mobile suit, striking it in the back. Kamille looked in the direction of the shots, and saw the Methuss swooping in, in mobile suit mode.

"Kamille!" Fa called out.

"Fa, get away from here!" Kamille cried, suddenly fearful for Fa's safety. But before he could act, Destiny Gundam sped away, leaving behind numerous after-images. Fa tried to hit her assailant again with her beam rifle, but to no avail. The Destiny's hand began to glow similar to Domon's God Finger. It grabbed the Methuss' head, then fired a few powerful, close-range beam shots, blasting it to pieces, and taking off a chunk of the cockpit.

"Fa? Fa?! Fa, please come in!" Kamille called out, fearing the worst.

There was no response. When he got closer to her, the Zeta's pilot saw that she was slumped over in her seat, her eyes closed and blood dripping from her mouth.

"No...Fa..."

The Zeta's pilot felt his heart quivering, as if about to burst from all the emotions running through him. The person who had pieced his mind back together after Scirocco had shattered it...the one person who knew him better than anyone else... was gone.

In that moment, Kamille stopped caring about whether Shinn was his friend in another lifetime - in this one, he had just committed an unforgivable sin.

"I'll...I'll...I'LL KILL YOU!"

The biosensor built into the Zeta Gundam started to react as Kamille's Newtype powers filled it to overflowing…

* * *

Back on Earth, Tianzi was quietly praying in the royal shrine in the Chinese Federation palace. Suddenly, she heard a low but audible hum coming from the shrine, as if some great power beneath it had just been awakened. The statues of the four gods began to glow a reddish-pink, their eyes gleaming brilliantly.

 _...Kamille?_ she wondered.

* * *

With a loud cry, the power that had restored his once-shattered soul sprung to life. The aura around his mobile suit initially started out pink, but then started shifting colors - from white to azure, then to vermillion, and finally black, only to repeat the cycle.

Unbeknownst to him, Fa had barely managed to avoid the worst of Shinn's attack, and returned to consciousness when she felt the immense pressure being emanated by Kamille.

She watched as the berserk Newtype lunged at Shinn with a greatly elongated beam saber, taking four wild swings. As the beam saber whipped through the void, she could make out an image of each of the four guardian gods of China as he swung. Then he shifted the Zeta to its Waverider mode and charged in, its aura changing to a blazing yellowish gold, with the image of an even larger Chinese dragon surrounding it.

 **"DISAPPEAR, YOU SOULLESS FREAK!"** Kamille roared.

Zeta pierced the Destiny Gundam with such force that it was split in two before it exploded into cosmic dust. Before he could start to grieve the loss of his dear friend, Fa's voice came over his communicator.

"Kamille...ugh..."

He turned back and approached the wrecked Methuss again. To his relief, Fa was still alive.

"...Fa!"

But his relief turned back to worry when she coughed up some blood onto her visor and slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Fa, hang in there!" he cried as he moved the Zeta Gundam towards the Methuss. "I won't let you die!" He gently took hold of Fa's mobile suit and started back towards the _Ra Cailum_ …

* * *

Amuro couldn't help but admire Rey za Burrel's mastery of the DRAGOON System - only he, Haman and Char had ever been known to manipulate remote weapons so well. Then again, he also felt a Newtype aura coming from the pilot of this machine; one very similar to Rau's...and Mu's as well. Still, this wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

As the Newtype fought, he noticed that many of the ZAFT and Alliance pilots seemed to putting much less of a fight than before.

While he felt bad that Patrick never had a chance to see the error of his ways, the sudden betrayal by Emperor Vega was the perfect chance for therm to sway the hearts of the remaining ZAFT soldiers. While they continued to fight, it was clear that word of Chairman Zala's death had shattered their will to keep it up.

Amuro saw the _Eternal_ move in. It seemed that Lacus had also gotten the hint, since she began to call out to her fellow Coordinators.

"Soldiers of ZAFT, please! You don't need to fight anymore, especially for an alien force! If you continue like this, you would only be justifying the Naturals' fear of you as space monsters! Now is the time to stop fighting amongst ourselves!"

However, Legend Gundam suddenly broke away from Amuro and flew in toward the pink vessel, intending to snuff out Lacus Clyne. The Hi-Nu tried to follow, but a Boazanian Beast Fighter rushed in, forcing him to drop his attention.

"It's a shame," Rey said in an unnerving drone. "I did enjoy your songs. However, the real world can never be as gentle as a melody..."

Rey's DRAGOONs whizzed through the space and began to hammer the _Eternal_ with beam fire.

"Instead, let your song be a requiem for manki..."

The Gundam was suddenly hammered by a barrage of missiles, while its DRAGOONs were shot down one by one by a hail of bullets. Amuro finished off the alien monster with his beam saber, then looked and saw Diamond Force and Milia's Sturmvogel swooping through space, having just saved the _Eternal_. Fire Bomber was close at hand, with Sivil accompanying them.

"Hey, Amuro!" Ray, the band's keyboardist called out. "Wanna see something awesome?! Hit it, Basara!"

The band members began to orbit the flustered Rey, and Basara began to belt out Dynamite Explosion. To Amuro's amazement, Legend Gundam suddenly froze in place, then burst into cosmic dust after a mere few seconds of exposure to Basara's Anima Spiritia.

"Well, what do ya know?" Ray quipped. "It worked, just like Sivil said! Good thing these aren't actual people!"

"Amuro," Gamlin said; "Apparently Anima Spiritia is an effective weapon against the dimensional anomalies."

"Good to know," Amuro said. "But how are we supposed to stop this fighting?"

Basara, however, already had a plan.

"Lacus, what do you say?" he said, turning toward the _Eternal_ ; "How about another jam session?"

Andrew was puzzled as to what that meant, but Lacus seemed to instantly know what the rock star from Macross wanted to do.

"Commander Ray, please provide cover for Fire Bomber and the _Eternal,_ " she said politely; "We might be able to stop this bloodshed before it gets too far out of hand..."

* * *

Councilman Yuri Amalfi, upon hearing about Patrick Zala's death and the threat Vega posed to PLANT, knew just what he had to do. It was his fault that things escalated this far, and he had to set things right. After all, it was he who had developed the Neutron Jammer Canceler.

In a small, secluded corner of Jachin Due, he and four surviving ZAFT soldiers found Kentaro Go, still a prisoner of the Vega Empire, sitting silently in a cell, surprisingly unguarded. When he noticed the arrival of the men, the Boazanian scientist stood up.

"Professor Go, please come with us," the politician said. "We'll escort you to a lifeboat."

"I'm surprised you were able to find me here so quickly without being discovered," Kentaro said as Yuri started pressing buttons. "You must have the entire layout of this asteroid memorized." To the councilman's surprise, though, his code failed, the lock sounding a low beep.

"What?" Nicol's father exclaimed. "I'm sure the code was what I put in…"

"They must have changed it in secret," Kentaro said, "knowing you might try to free me upon Patrick Zala's death."

"The code is 5-4-1-7-8-0-4-7," a voice came from nearby. "Try that." They looked over and saw Zuril standing there - he had just been coming down the hall.

"Zuril?!" Kentaro exclaimed as Yuri tried the new code. The lock made a high beep, and the door made a clunking noise.

"It worked," Yuri said as he opened the door. Kentaro, glad to finally be free, picked up the book by Oreana and exited his cell.

"La Gour," the alien scientist said, "you should find Heinel and tell him to return to Jachin Due...he'll know what I mean." Satisfied, Zuril started toward the door that led out.

"Why did you help us, Zuril?" the hornless Boazanian asked. "Why betray your liege? Do you really think Duke Fleed and his friends will forgive you after what you've done?" The scientist paused and raised his head a bit without looking back.

"I have seen too much beauty on Earth to let it suffer the same fate as Fleed," Zuril answered, "or my own home planet of Zuri...and as for forgiveness, I do not expect any, La Gour." With that, he left.

"Let's not idle here," Yuri said calmly. "The nearest lifeboat is just below us." Kentaro nodded and followed Yuri and his bodyguards out.

The five Coordinators and the Boazanian rushing down a flight of emergency stairs to where the lifeboat awaited. Upon reaching it, the Coordinator scientist punched in another combination of numbers, which unlocked the lifeboat. The six men got in, two of them entering the cockpit, and the others getting into seat behind them and strapping in their safety belts.

Something outside of the lifeboat hissed, then shot the escape pod out of the launch chute.

"Get us clear of GENESIS' line of fire," Yuri said, "then steer us toward any nearby DREAM-affiliated units, preferably Voltes V. Hopefully they'll take us aboard their ships."

"Understood!" the first soldier said. The two piloting soldiers started to maneuver the escape vessel. As they flew across the outskirts of the battlefield, Yuri turned to the man he had freed from prison.

"I know this seems like an awkward time to ask," he said. "But tell me...do you have any children, Professor Go?"

"I do," the Boazanian scientist said, thinking of his three sons that piloted Voltes. "Do you?"

"I had one," the Coordinator replied; "But then he was..."

"Sir," one of the soldiers interrupted. "There appears to be a pair of Super Robots dead ahead, fighting some Vegan troops. I'm putting a visual on-screen." They did so, showing Combattler and Voltes fighting off a number of Minifos.

"Those are...Combattler V and Voltes V!" the Boazanian scientist exclaimed, recognizing them immediately. "Please, take us closer to them! And open a communication channel!"

But before much else could happen, something large swooped by the ship's camera, missing by less than a few yards - Godor.

"What in heaven's name is THAT?!" Yuri exclaimed as he saw it charge headlong at the two Super Electromagnetic robots. Kentaro Go, however, knew exactly what it was.

 _So...Heinel's brought out Boazan's trump card,_ he thought. _But I wonder...will he use it to be an ally or an enemy of my sons?_

* * *

"Heinel!" Kenichi cried as he parried Godor's blade with the Ten Kuu Ken even as the force of the statue's collision sent them whizzing away.

"Damn, this thing's powerful!" Daijorou grunted. "Is this some sort of new Beast Fighter?!"

"Beast Fighter?!" Heinel scoffed. "You face Godor, the creator god of Boazan itself!" Both combatants stopped their movements, then closed in again. Heinel swung hard at Voltes, but missed it by mere inches.

"We've beaten gods before!" Hyoma declared as Combattler rushed to help. "There's no way we're going to lose to you...especially when we're together! V LASER!"

Combattler shot a V-shaped beam of energy from its forehead, but Godor retaliated by releasing a blast of green flame-like energy from its mouth. It managed to overpower Combattler's beam, sending it spinning away.

"I fight to reclaim Boazan's pride!" Heinel bellowed as he turned his attention back to Voltes.

"Once I defeat you, I'll crush Emperor Vega and Zu Zambajil, his accursed puppet!" The energy blast narrow missed Voltes, just like before.

"Wait! Then why are you fighting us?!" Hiyoshi exclaimed. Voltes lunged with its own weapon, but Heinel, being equally skilled on the attack and on the defense, parried the attack.

"If Vega really is your enemy," Megumi said, "Then he's the one you should be going after!"

"I swore to Godor that I would destroy you, who are enemies of my home world," the horned prince replied; "And to go back on that sacred promise would be unforgivable! Besides, anyone who is beholden to Godor's brothers cannot be allowed to live!"

"Beholden to Godor's brothers?!" Kosuke exclaimed. Suddenly, their communicators started to crackle as the ZAFT lifeboat got into radio contact with them.

"Heinel! Hyoma! Kenichi! Stop!" Kentaro cried.

"La Gour?! How did you escape?" Heinel exclaimed, surprised to hear Kentaro Go's voice.

The Go brothers, however, felt their hearts soar upon hearing Kentaro's voice. Even Hiyoshi, who had only seen his father once as a baby, somehow recognized his father immediately.

"...Dad!" the three cried in unison.

"Oh, my sons," Kentaro said, shedding tears of joy, "How I've longed to hear your voices again!"

"The pilots of Voltes V...are your children?" Yuri Amalfi said, surprised.

"...Heinel," Kentaro then asked; "Do you still have that dagger?"

"You mean the one with the twin birds on it?" Heinel replied, glancing at the dagger at his hip; "That was given to me by my mother before Vega came; why do you ask me that now, traitor?!"

"Those birds are the symbols of peace, and my family's emblem!" Kentaro answered. "I gave that to your mother Lozaria before I escaped! She was my first wife!"

The three Go boys gasped when they heard this - they had no idea that their father had a wife before their own mother.

"Wait...then that means..." Hiyoshi then gasped as what this really all meant.

"...Heinel's our half-brother!" Kenichi exclaimed. Voltes immediately lowered its guard.

"Ridiculous! I refuse to believe such a stupid idea!" Heinel cried indignantly; "There's no way Boazanian blood could flow through their veins!" But when Heinel made Godor swing its sword at the now-vulnerable Voltes, the robotic god stopped just before it could strike the Super Electromagnetic Machine.

"Godor?!" the horned noble exclaimed. He yanked on the controls, trying to make Godor obey, but to no avail.

"As the god of Boazan and its people," Kentaro explained. "Even Godor's shell will not knowingly do harm to those with Boazanian blood and just hearts."

"So that's why Heinel couldn't hit Voltes," Ippei said with a chuckle.

"But...th-they're Earthlings!" the horned noble said, "how can a Boazanian have children with Earthlings?!"

"That question is one we can address later," the Boazanian scientist said. "You must put an end to Emperor Vega's ambitions now! Or do you wish for others to suffer as you have?"

Heinel scowled, the memory of Katharine's final moments playing back in his mind.

"Find Zuril," Kentaro said. "He'll help you with your revenge." Heinel thought about this for a moment.

"Fine...I only do this because Godor himself refuses to lay a hand on you," he finally said. "Once this matter is resolved, you WILL face me, Kenichi Go!" With that, he headed for Jachin Due for his confrontation with Emperor Vega.

"Hyoma, can you get this vessel to the _Archangel_?" Kenichi asked his counterpart in Combattler V.

"Sure thing!" the leader of the Combattler team replied, giving a quick thumbs-up.

"No...please take us to the _Battle 7_ ," Yuri interrupted.

"Huh? Who are you?" Chizuru asked.

"My name is Yuri Amalfi," Nicol's father said calmly; "And I may be able to help you stop GENESIS. It's the least I can do for enabling the war to escalate this much..."

* * *

Nearby, Koji, Daisuke, Tetsuya, the Getter Team and Janus fought tooth and nail against the Vegan forces in their way, hoping to destroying or disable GENESIS before it could fire again. Finally, they found a little moment to set up for an attack.

"Ryoma, Koji, Tetsuya...let's concentrate our fire at a single point!" the Fleedian prince suggested. "Janus, can you form a Threshold that leads directly to its core?"

"I think so; hang on," Janus replied before turning to his AI copilot. "Xengar, can you locate GENESIS' core?"

"Indeed! I have set the spatial coordinates already," Granlif's AI replied; "I can open the portals at any time!"

"Hold your fire and pull back!" came Max's voice over their communicators. "If you strike the core directly, it'll go critical and explode, bathing this entire sector in gamma rays!"

"Who told you that?" Koji asked, shocked to hear such an order.. "If we don't stop this thing, the Earth will be..."

"I did...my name is Councilman Yuri Amalfi," the voice of Nicol's father came over their communicators. "I was head of the team that built this weapon, and the designer of the N-Jammer Canceler."

"You're the one who enabled all this!" Tetsuya yelled. "If it wasn't for you, there would be no FLEIJAs, or..."

"Tetsuya, enough!" Daisuke barked, annoyed that Tetsuya was so quick to assign blame to someone who clearly carried a heavy burden. "What should we do then, Captain Jenius?"

"First, we need to stop this fighting, that's what!" Basara said. "C'mon, Lacus, let's make the Earth Sphere listen to our song!"

"Yes!" Lacus said. She closed her eyes for a moment as her heart filled with a brimming, hopeful resolve. When she opened her eyes, they exhibited the same traits as Kira's, Athrun's and Cagalli's eyes...she had gone into her own SEED mode.

Then, both Fire Bomber and Lacus began singing the song that she and Basara had sung in their very first meeting - Angel Voice. Though many crew members were enthralled by the song, Dr. Chiba looked down at his monitor to find something shocking.

"Incredible!" he exclaimed. "Lacus Clyne is giving off a huge amount of Song Energy! The output is almost on the same level as Basara!"

The voices of Basara, Mylene, Sivil and Lacus seemed to resonate through the void, amplifying the power of the Anima Spiritia emanating from them. The remaining Saucer Beasts and other Vegan troops stopped what they were doing, enthralled by the music and the energy flowing through it.

"That song...is this the power of the Anima Spiritia?" a Vegan soldier gasped, his heart moved by the song. "It's...beautiful..."

* * *

However, there was one heart that did not yield to the melody - Emperor Vega. He was too desperate for victory, too dead-set on making the Earth into New Vega to realize that the battle was truly over.

"Hurry up and fire it, you fools!" he commanded. But the Vegan soldiers were too moved by the song to do so. As he fumed with anger, Zuril came in with some of his men.

"Your Majesty," he said grimly. The alien monarch turned and scoffed at him.

"Have you come to lecture me again?" Emperor Vega huffed. "You're too late...GENESIS shall be fired a third time! If only these idiots would obey my commands!" At this, Zuril drew a sword he had at his hip.

"That sword," Vega gasped. "You don't mean to..." He frantically turned to his guards, and demanded their assistance - but they made no move to help. Realizing that something was horribly wrong, he forced his way past his head scientist and out the door…

Only to run straight into a very angry Heinel barely four steps outside.

"Heinel, thank Spedio you're here!" the emperor of Vega said. "Garuda's dead, Blaki has deserted me, and Zuril and my men have gone completely mad! You're the only one I can turn to!"

The Boazanian prince drew the dagger with the twin birds on it, grabbed the monarch by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Not you too, Heinel?!" Vega gasped.

"You dare speak of Spedio, who manipulated your people's evolution? You speak of the accursed Gods that my people's guardian, Lord Godor, rejected?!" Zuril and a few of his men entered and overheard the horned prince's rebuke.

"Wait, please!" the monarch begged. "I'll stop! I'll do anything! I'll cancel the operation!"

"It's too late for that, sire," Zuril said solemnly. "Kill him, Heinel." The Boazanian prince smirked and raised the knife.

"I've waited so long for this moment," he said. "With this, the restoration of Boazan's pride begins!" With that, he stabbed Vega in the chest, then pulled down to make sure he could tear the wicked monarch's heart open. Blood spewed everywhere as Vega stumbled back into the operations room, then let out one final cry of anguish before expiring. As the Vegan soldiers looked on, Zuril entered the room, and immediately prepared to continue his own plans.

"Emperor Vega has fallen in battle!" the scientist replied. "As a result, command of all Vegan forces have fallen to me, Zuril!" The soldiers accepted his command without question by saluting him. They immediately got to work with getting a comm link to all of Vega's, now his, troops.

"This is an order to all Vegan forces from your supreme commander," he commanded. "Stand down! Cease your attack on the Earthlings at once! I repeat, cease your attack on the Earthlings at once!"

* * *

DREAM couldn't help but be astonished at the sudden halt to the Vegan forces' attack, though Fire Bomber and Lacus certainly seemed confident that their goal had been achieved.

"I am Zuril of the planet Zuri," Zuril's voice came over everyone's communicatos. "As supreme commander of the Vegan Imperial Forces, I hereby surrender and wish to engage in equal peace negotiations with the nations of the Earth Sphere."

Daisuke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"As acting chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council," Yuri Amalfi said from the _Battle 7_ , "I would do the same as well...and I'm sure the rest of the council would agree."

"What happened to Emperor Vega?" Maria asked.

"In light of his actions this day," Heinel said, "we had no choice but to forcibly remove him from power."

 _A coup d'etat from within?_ Kentaro thought; _That's unexpected._

"Princess Rubina," Zuril then said. "As sole heir to His Majesty, you shall be crowned Empress of the Vega Empire as soon as possible." While everyone in DREAM seemed to be happy for Rubina, the Vegan princess didn't seem to be.

"Why did you have my father killed, Zuril?" she demanded. Though she loathed her father's warmongering tendencies, he had always treated her with the love any good father would give.

"It was for the sake of the Earth," the scientist replied. "It is too beautiful a world for it to suffer the same fate as Fleed, Vega and so many other worlds. What was more, his heart was too wicked to be moved by Anima Spiritia. If you wish to put me on trial for my actions, I'll accept whatever sentence you pass down."

"You stood up against a tyrant with genocidal ambitions," Murrue said. "It is to be commended, not punished." Suddenly, a voice resounded in everyone's minds - one that belonged to someone who should have been dead.

 _Not yet...this isn't over yet! I will NOT be denied!_

Then the wreckage of all of the mobile suits, Minifos and Saucer Beasts that had been destroyed started to converge on something - the crystal cube that Rau had.

It was still floating in space where the original Providence had been in its final moments - and now, energized by the gamma rays emitted by GENESIS and Rau's lingering resentment, the mass-production TZUM had become a vessel for Rau's soul. And as the countless scraps of metal fused together, they began to form into something...a new Providence Gundam.

While this version of Rau's final mobile suit resembled its original, it was significantly larger than before - about seventy meters tall. It also glowed a luminous white, and had four additional halo-like sets of DRAGOONs, though they floated over its head, on its left and right, and under its feet. Inside the cockpit of the huge Gundam, Rau's body was mostly back to normal, although his mask had somehow fused to his face, while the crystal cube itself was embedded in his forehead.

"You feeble creatures who cling so dearly to life," the masked man boomed, his voice somehow speaking to them over everyone's comm systems; "Why prolong your pain? Why prolong the inevitable?"

"This pressure…" Char grunted as he felt the power of Creuset's will. "Could that madman really be so powerful?!"

"No," Kamille said. "There's more than just him in there! I can feel the lives of so many people...and they're all crying out in pain!"

"Creuset!" Janus yelled. "How the hell are you still alive?!"

"I told you fools before," the masked man cackled, "I was chosen by the great god! Behold, the power He has bestowed upon me!" He snapped his fingers, causing an army of Einherjar mobile suits to appear in front of him - a mix of ZAKUs and other similar mobile suits. There were also FLEIJA-equipped Moebius and battleships from both the EA and ZAFT. Many of the Einherjar mobile suits looked quite similar to machines from the Universal Century's One Year War, though there were also two Destiny and Legend Gundam copies flanking him.

"This whole setup stinks of Atik Yomin's meddling," Judau mumbled.

"This is my power," Rau proclaimed; "The power of my Omnis Providence Gundam!"

"Just being able to summon fake mobile suits doesn't make you anything special!" Kira replied. "You're nothing but a maniac!"

"And you're nothing but a pest, Kira Yamato!" Rau replied, his machine pointing at him. "Your existence is an abomination - one that must be erased!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the Freedom's pilot said indignantly.

"If more people knew about you," the masked man replied wickedly; "They'd want to be just like you!"

"Shut up!" Koji yelled. "Kira's abilities aren't the only thing that define him!"

"Who would believe that?!" Rau laughed. "You really think they would understand?! What a joke!" The Einherjar started to laugh in a rather unnerving manner.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, pal," Jun said, "but you clearly didn't see how everyone except you and your creepy Einherjar have stopped fighting each other thanks to Fire Bomber and Lacus Clyne!"

"And what about the rest of mankind?" the pilot of Omnis Providence said wryly; "Do you really think that eliminating Zala and Azrael will eliminate the hatred?!" Many of the grunt soldiers started to feel uneasy.

"You fools! Everything that happened was a path humanity took even though they knew what awaited at the end! Sentient, intelligent life forms are bound by the instinct encoded in their genes to work towards their own annihilation!" DREAM was understandably appalled by this idea, and started to let out retorts.

"Shut up!" "What do you know?!" "We want to die?!" "Don't make us laugh!" "That's stupid!" "No way!"

"People have faith in so-called 'justice' and fear things that they don't understand," Rau boomed; "They never learn, and don't even try to! It's because of how we are born!"

"That's just your twisted logic!" Daisuke replied.

"That's how people think, Daisuke Umon!" the masked man roared. "People, no matter where they come from, are inevitably consumed by hatred of that which is different from them! Their fingers exist solely to pull triggers that will destroy all that isn't like them!"

"You were brought up not knowing anything else, Rau!" Kira said.

"Of course I know nothing else!" Rau replied frankly; "People can only truly know about themselves!"

"But that will change!" Amuro declared; "Someday, people will be able to understand each other! I don't know how long it will take, but..."

"Tell me, how long do you fools intend to wait for that someday?!" Rau interrupted. "How can you keep fighting, your thoughts clouded by such sweet poison?!" Char grimaced, remembering that he had espoused such a viewpoint not long ago.

"That day will never come," the maniac proclaimed at last, "so long as the souls of our people remain separated from one another! Only when all of their souls return to their source and become one with the great god can it find true understanding! Only through its own extinction can our races achieve that...and now I shall be the one to send mankind and you aliens on your way!"

With that, the mass of troops affiliated with the madman began their attack.

"This is a message to all soldiers!" Murrue boomed. "Our ultimate mission here is to terminate Rau le Creuset and his Einherjar soldiers, so we can finally open up a path to true peace between our peoples!"

"We mustn't forget those FLEIJA-equipped Moebius," Lacus added; "We still have to protect the PLANTs!" With that, the surviving soldiers, along with DREAM's own, began their counterattack. First blood went to Amuro Ray as he slashed at a blue, ZAKU-like machine with a horn, a heat rod and a shield.

"This machine," Amuro commented to "it's just like the Gouf from my universe's One-Year War!"

"These machines shouldn't even exist yet," Andrew Waltfield commented as the _Eternal_ shot some of the Moebius. "As far as I can recall, the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU and the ZGMF-2000 GOUF haven't even gotten past the blueprint stages at this point!"

"That's because he's drawing them from alternate timelines!" Kouji said as he and his Celestial Calendar counterpart blasted down a pair of ZAKUs with a Breast Fire. "Baron Ashura used a similar trick back in my world!" Just then, Koji spotted a chance to attack Rau, and lunged in to do so.

"Koji Kabuto!" Rau said as he saw Mazinkaiser fly towards him. "Haven't you ever wished to use that machine's demonic power to destroy it all, even those who irritate you?" He fired off some DRAGOONs from the upper and lower backpacks and sent them after the Super Robot. Koji gripped his controls tightly as the beams hammered Kaiser's Alloy Z Alpha armor, but only did minor damage.

"As long as I'm its pilot," Koji cried, ignoring the shaking the beams were causing; "Mazinkaiser will never become a demon! My grandpa entrusted me with its power for that very reason!" As it approached, Kaiser's mouth grill began to roil with particles.

" **RUST TORNAAAAAAADO!** "

To make up for the lack of air in space, each of the Mazingers was outfitted with a special air tank for the use of their corrosive wind attacks. The sheer amount of energy from their Photon Power engines, however, could give the equivalent amount of air made from a human sigh the force of a tornado.

Rau was attacked from behind by Kouji's Mazinger Z, forcing the momentarily distracted Rau to take the hit from Kaiser's blasting winds. Rau drew a huge beam saber from his shield and slashed at the Super Robot, slicing off a bit of the Kaiser Pilder's wing.

A moment later, Amuro sped towards Omnis Providence upon seeing an opportunity to attack Rau and give him a piece of his mind.

"Rau le Creuset!" the Newtype called out, waves of aggression flowing out through his Psychoframe. When Rau sensed this, Omnis Providence turned to face Hi-Nu Gundam. He had long since gotten used to the sensations that Newtypes caused him to feel.

"I must say, Amuro Ray," the masked man said as Omnis sent numerous DRAGOONs after the Londo Bell ace and fired several shots from his beam rifle. "I had never imagined that your world had so many people like me! Are you what my sponsors call a 'Newtype'? If so, then it seems I'm one as well!"

"You may have the abilities of a Newtype, but you refuse to use your gifts to create understanding!" Amuro replied as he dodged the attack. "As long as you exist, this world will never know lasting peace - therefore, I'll use everything I have to stop you!"

His machine began to glow green as the light from his Psychoframe began to grow stronger.

" **FIN FUNNELS!"**

He sent his own attack drones at Rau, making them move expertly, even though Rau's DRAGOONs could spread their shots around. He managed to strike Omnis Providence with his funnels' beams, allowing Hi-Nu to close the distance. Eventually, he got close enough to attack directly. But instead of drawing his beam saber, Amuro opted to use his machine's fists - he punched Providence's face repeatedly before striking it with its vulcans from point-blank. Rau managed to force Hi-Nu away by calling back several DRAGOONs and firing them at him.

Next to approach was the Nightingale.

"Man in red," Rau said with a mocking pout, "it's a shame that we never got to have a fair fight. We're kindred spirits, you and I." Char took aim with his beam rifle and fired a few shots.

"While my chosen method was gravely mistaken," he said. "I only wanted to create understanding between people! I never wanted to commit total genocide, which is more than I can say for you!" Rau laughed as he dodged the shots.

"The destruction of the flesh is the only way!" the masked man replied. "Only by returning to the great god can we come understand one another!"

"I'll silence your wicked tongue, monster!" Char roared. " **GO, FUNNELS!"** He shot over his own funnels, which moved with equal expertise to Amuro's. He also used the mega particle cannon on Nightingale's chest to take out several of Rau's DRAGOONs. They soon peppered him with beam fire.

"Begone," the leader of Neo Zeon roared as he slashed Rau with his beam tomahawk, "so the way to the future will open!" But suddenly, one of the two Destiny Gundam copies flew at the Nightingale, blasting one of his mobile suit's shoulders and forcing him to back off.

The next to attack Rau was Shin Getter, who saw a chance after taking out a trio of Moebius.

"Getter Rays...such an interesting power," Rau said as he turned his DRAGOONs on Getter. "I wonder - did they choose mankind because of our desire to destroy all that is not like us? Because of our desire for death?"

"You couldn't be more wrong, Creuset," Hayato said.

"I'm not sure why Getter accepted us," Benkei added. "but it sure isn't for that reason!"

"Getter is...Getter's telling me that you're trying to stop the evolution of man in this world," Ryoma said. "And that means you gotta be beaten to a pulp!" Shin Getter pulled out a Getter Tomahaw and lobbed it at Rau. With a grin, he used several DRAGOONs to destroy it, but that had given the three men the chance to sneak up behind him as pink energy charged in the red robot's navel.

" **GETTEEEER! BEEEEEEEEAM!"**

The beam struck Rau from behind, destroying its main backpack. In response, one of the intact DRAGOON sets quickly moved to replace it, while a new one appeared in its place. But before Shin Getter could continue the assault, it came under attack from a squadron of GOUFs.

Next to approach were Voltes V and Godor.

"Ah, Heinel," Rau chuckled as the combining robot and the god statue drew close. "I have seen into your heart. To think that you still grieve for a woman even while serving a conquering empire! What foolishness!"

"Don't let him get to you, brother!" Hiyoshi called out.

"As long as I have Godor's blessing," the horned prince said, "I will let nothing break my focus until Boazan's glory has been restored...and this man is an obstacle to that!" He sent out a blast of fire, which Rau dodged. But this allowed someone else to attack from behind.

" **CHOUDENJI SPAAAAAAARK!"**

The attack came from Combattler V, momentarily disrupting Omnis Providence's controls.

"Brother, let Godor and Voltes' blades become as one!" Kenichi called out as he pulled out the Tenkuu Ken. He raised his sword over his head and formed a ball of Choudenji energy at the tip.

" **CHOUDENJI...BAAAAAALL!"**

Voltes flung the ball, striking the oversized Gundam head-on and paralyzing it to the spot.

"Now, Heinel!" Kenichi cried. Heinel nodded and readied his own sword, and both rushed in simultaneously. Voltes came in from above and sliced Rau's machine from head to toe.

"Fall, enemy of Boazan!" Kentaro's first son bellowed as he sliced him from the opposite direction, forming a V-shape. The symbol of La Gour's family flashed momentarily before a huge explosion rocked the huge Gundam. While it wasn't still wasn't enough to destroy Omnis Providence, it still did a substantial chunk of damage.

But Rau had a trick up his sleeve - he called back all of his DRAGOONs, which then began to pepper him with their own beam fire. For a moment, this confused the _Nadesico_ as it closed in, but the reason soon became clear - the attack drones were regenerating Omnis Providence's form, repairing the damage it had suffered.

"Ready the Phase Transition Cannon!" Yurika ordered. "We'll just have to take him out in one blow!" As the ship's ultimate weapon began to charge, Rau contacted them.

"Nergal's warship...how long has it been since we last fought?" the masked man chuckled as he saw the _Nadesico_ I heard you managed to make peace with the Jovian Lizards."

"They were humans like us, Creuset," Yurika replied. "They simply did not understand that the Earth humans of today weren't like the ones who banished them all those years ago!"

"Does that matter?" Rau replied, pausing for a moment to turn his DRAGOONs on the _Nadesico_. "Do you really think that the people of the Earth will accept them? They still assume them to be alien abominations!"

"We WILL find a way!" the _Nadesico_ 's captain cried.

"We went to Jupiter to meet them and reach an understanding," Ruri said. "There's no way we can just let it end there. But first, we need to deal with you."

" **PHASE TRANSITION CANNON, FIRE!"** Yurika cried. The huge colorful beam blasted out, consuming Rau before he had a chance to dodge. But as space began to fold, Omnis Providence began to push back, as if trying to unfold the space.

And though it suffered some damage in the process, the Gundam succeeded, thanks to the mass-production TZUM in Rau's forehead.

"No way," Megumi gasped. The crew let out a cry as Rau's DRAGOONs began to pound the Distortion Field. "I'd expect something like that from the Z-Master, but Creuset?!" Rau laughed wildly as he started to weaken the field more and more, only to be struck with the same feeling he got whenever Mu was close by.

 _Impossible,_ he thought as he turned and looked around. _Mu la Flaga is dead, and none of the Newtypes are close by!_ The source of the feeling soon became apparent - it was Prayer Reverie, his X-Astray closing in.

"This piloting style," Rau exclaimed as he dodged its DRAGOONs, "Could you be another like me?!"

"That's right," Prayer replied as he fired his Gundam's beam rifle. "I'm a clone of Al da Flaga too. But there is one major difference between us."

"And what is that?" Rau replied as he blocked the beam rifle shot.

"In your desperate attempt to surpass that man," Rau's fellow clone said, "you became a slave to his will, and lost the ability to value life - even your own!"

"And what do you think you are?" Rau replied. He could feel Mu staring back at him through this boy, somehow.

"I am Prayer Reverie," the boy replied. "And I won't let a man who doesn't value life have his way!" With that, he sent out his four large DRAGOONs, along with two smaller ones from underneath the main backpack. The two small ones blasted one of the side backpacks apart, while the four main ones attacked Creuset directly. As Rau got his bearings again, he was struck from below by a beam knife that embedded itself in Omni's Providence's right leg - it was thrown by Canard Pars' Hyperion Gundam.

"What's the matter?" Canard taunted. "You don't seem so sure of yourself all of a sudden. It must be because of Prayer...he reminded you of what you are."

"Be quiet, you failure!" Rau spat as he sent more DRAGOONs after him. "You think that Kira Yamato really wants to be your friend?! You know what he did to you by merely existing!"

"I'm over that now," the long-haired Coordinator chuckled. "But you never could get over being a failed clone of Al da Flaga, I'll bet." He then sped up and activated all of his shield generators.

"Now, I'll show you the power of a so-called 'failure'!" he roared. He plowed straight into Omnis Providence, then fired two beam cannons on Hyperion's shoulders, heavily damaging the giant Gundam's shoulders.

Hyperion then backed away when Canard spotted a bunch of Moebius get close to a PLANT. Rau quickly used his DRAGOONs to restore the damage, just in time to spot the Astray Blue Frame closing in.

"So, this is the infamous Gai Murakumo," the madman said eagerly, "the most skilled and deadly warrior in the Earth Sphere! How I've longed for the chance to do battle with you!" Gai readied his beam saber, while Rau drew his own.

"I'm just a mercenary with more skill than most," he said. "But I appreciate the compliment."

"Do you really think I don't know what you really are?" Rau cackled. "I knew Azrael better than most people, and I know that you weren't the only Combat Coordinator he ordered...should you survive me, you just might get to meet them...Zero Socius!"

 _So, he knows about the others,_ Gai thought before replying to his enemy.

"Thanks for the heads-up," he said as he whipped out two pieces of a large, bazooka-like weapon similar to Hi-Nu's Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher. "As a show of gratitude, I'll kill you quickly." He flew out of range and started to try locking on. Luckily, someone else came to distract Rau - Cagalli.

"Creuset!" she cried as she fired her beam rifle at him. "As the princess of Orb and successor to my father Uzumi Atha, it's my duty to put an end to you!"

"Another Strike?" Rau muttered as he dodged the shots. "It doesn't even look as good as Mu's." But as he countered with several DRAGOONs, creating a veritable spider's web of beam fire, she somehow dodged them all.

 _This skill...this movement.,_ he thought; _is this the legendary SEED factor? I thought only Coordinators like Yamato could have it!_

"Here I come!" she cried as she stopped and took aim with her machine's railguns. Gai and Cagalli fired their weapons simultaneously - but the Blue Frame's weapon was far more powerful - it was a Lohengrin positron blaster cannon. Several ZAKUs and the two Legend Gundam copies came to Rau's defenses, forcing the two to retreat.

Next to approach was the _Archangel_.

"Ah, the legged ship," the masked man chuckled. "Tell me, Murrue Ramius, how do you manage to have such lovely cries of anguish? Your mourning was like sweet music to me!" This served only to enrage an already furious Murrue even more.

"...Creuset!" she snarled; "If not for you, things wouldn't have escalated this much, and Mu might still be..." She momentarily started to cry, but stifled them.

"Lock on to him with the Lohengrin!" she ordered. "We'll finish the job Mu left undone!"

Nearby, the _Eternal_ closed in, catching Rau's attention as it fired its own beam cannons at him, which he avoided.

"Dear little princess," Rau said with a sneer, "you really think your song can move the hearts of others? The only reason people worship pop idols like you is because of your looks, your voice and your fame!" He sent several DRAGOONs after the pink ship.

"They're jealous of what you have and wish to take it for themselves!" he cackled as the attack drones pounded the _Eternal_ with their beams. "Your words and lyrics mean nothing to them!"

"If you think that can dishearten me," Lacus said, unfazed even as her ship trembled from taking direct hits, "you're sadly mistaken, Rau le Creuset. I know that people listen to my words, because they come from the bottom of my heart."

"That's right!" Andrew added. "She's not some manufactured teen idol! She's a talented musician and composer in her own right!" Fire Bomber, who had just destroyed one of the two Destiny Gundam copies with a round of Try Again, flew over beside the ship.

"And to prove it," Basara chimed in, "here's a number I wrote on the way here with Lacus in mind!"

"Everyone!" Lacus called out. "Please listen to our song!" With that, Basara, Mylene, Sivil and Lacus all began to sing.

 _They touch, although with icy fingertips  
Illuminated by the frozen moon  
My flawed heart still embraces the night,  
Even as it burns out_

 _That feeling that glittered off in the distance for a split-second_

 _If it's love, I'll try for that vision  
The light is freed and falls through the sky,  
Sacrificing its warmth only for hope_

 _The flame that's born of dying starts burns on in this, my final dream_

"Lacus," Lowe exclaimed. "Her singing is energizing me just like Fire Bomber's!"

"Miss Lacus have Anima Spiritia too!" Sivil said during a moment where she wasn't singing.

 _If the sin that falls and covers everything turns to kindness,  
And if a thorn could become a smile  
Like the unheard scream of a flower before it falls_

 _The pain that searches for the fragility of a prayer stirs  
The period when the two of us met_

"Graaaagh! Stop that racket!" Rau cried. The bond between the crystal cube and his head started to weaken, and tiny microfractures began to form in it.

 _The grief and the light are swallowed up by the waves,  
And in the midst of all this pain, you awaken_

As the song went on, many of the Einherjar started to fall apart, unable to hold together against the waves of Anima Spiritia coursing over the battlefield.

 _This bond that could be created because we were hurt  
Is beginning to paint over the loneliness  
The light again falls though the sky,_

 _Sacrificing its warmth only for hope  
This mistake caves in and comes to an end,_

 _And my final dream continues on_

" **FIRE!"** Murrue ordered, and the _Archangel_ 's main guns blasted out. With its energy coupled with the Song Energy now filling the battlefield, the Lohengrins pierced through Rau's defenses, and blasted apart two of his floating sets of DRAGOONs.

Once the first loop song was over, only a few Einherjar remained, and Rau was starting to look seriously beaten up, just as Granlif and Lifthrasir closed in. However, they began to sing it again, causing Rau to weaken.

"I must admit, you almost had me before, boy," the masked man chuckled. "Had I not gained God's favor long ago, that final attack would have done me in. Your machine is truly wondrous!"

"He had my help!" Tara shouted. "By uniting our hearts and souls together, we can overcome anything!"

"So it's love then?" Rau said with a twisted grin as he regenerated his missing DRAGOON sets. "That too, is rooted in the desire for death!"

"I-It is?" Tara gasped. Immediately, Janus became aware of something sinister deep in Tara's subconscious that started to bubble up in response to Rau's words.

"Tara, don't even think about hearing a psycho like him out!" Janus said. "He's just going to mess with your head!" The girl realized her momentary error, and shook off the feeling of confusion in her mind.

"You're right," she said. "Let's shut him up before he spews any more garbage!" With that, the two white robots rocketed forward.

"I thought you strove for understanding?" Rau said as he sent some DRAGOONs after them. "You truly are hypocrites!"

"Maybe we are," Janus replied. "But the difference between you and the rest of us is that _we're_ trying to protect something…"

"The worlds we love and cherish!" Tara replied. With that, they opened numerous Thresholds around him and dove into two they spawned in front of them. Granlif and Lifthrasir burst out of two of them, and slashed at Rau with their tonfas and blades. They made dozens of passes, accelerating more and more with each pass, until finally numerous copies of the robots appeared out of them, then lined up side by side. Each let forth a twin blast from the Lifthra Rifles and a Gran Fire.

" **RAGNAROK...RISER!"** the two real pilots cried in unison. The sheer amount of blasts not only dealt a huge chunk of damage to Omnis Providence, but destroyed all four of its floating backpacks.

With rage and frustration at the song filling him, Rau focused all of his will into summoning more DRAGOONs while using the rest to repair the damage to his machine. He could no longer summon any Einherjar, but he wasn't going to give up now even as Grendizer and the two Spazers closed in.

"Daisuke Umon," Rau taunted as he let fly more of his attack drones. "Even Fleedians and Vegans are bound to their death instinct! Your hatred for the Vegans, and their desire for conquest, are both rooted in that wish for self-destruction!"

Daisuke scowled, but felt the meaning in the madman's words.

"And what's more," he added. "your grief for your family and people is not because you miss them - it is because you did not follow them! You and your sister are the last survivors of a race that will never come back to life!"

"Duke, don't listen to him!" Rubina called to him. "You know what your grief meant!"

"He's just a maniac!" Maria added.

"I know," Daisuke said. "Besides, I have accepted that my people will not come back - at least not as they were before! I shall focus on the future, with you two by my side!" With that, he flew closer to the machine.

"Duke, go ahead and give it your all!" his fiancee said. "We'll keep this wicked man busy!"

" **SPARK BOMBER!"** Maria cried.

" **CYCLONE BEAM!"** Rubina yelled.

As the beams blasted apart Rau's DRAGOONs, Daisuke decided that pushing Grendizer that far wasn't necessary.

" **DIZER, FULL POWEEEEEER!"** he cried. The machine's eyes flashed, and its output and efficiency climbed higher and higher. He ejected from the Spazer, and prepared to unleash Grendizer's strength.

" **ANTI-GRAVITY STORM!"** he cried, sending out a wave of anti-gravity energy at Rau, sending Omnis Providence spinning.

" **DOUBLE HAKEN!"** he then cried as his two curved blades shot out. He then stuck them together and tossed them like a boomerang, cutting deeply into the huge Gundam's torso. As Rau righted himself, he spotted the Justice, Harmony, and Duel Gundams all headed straight for him.

"So, the Zala squadron is united in their opposition to me!" the madman laughed. "Then again, I'm sure your death instinct compels you to oppose me!"

"Like hell it is!" Yzak shouted.

"But I suppose you're too obsessed with death to understand that," Dearka said. "We'll show you the power of those who want to live!"

"Zala squad, fall in!" Yzak called out. Buster Gundam and the CGUE Deep Arms quickly formed up with them.

"But isn't it your squad, Yzak?" Athrun exclaimed.

"I was just holding on to your position as leader until you returned," the silver-haired Coordinator replied. Shiho affirmed this with a simple grunt and a nod.

"Fine...let's roll, then!" Athrun said as he flew toward Creuset.

"You're a much better leader, if you ask me," Nicol chimed in as he followed suit.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nicol," Yzak sighed as he also went after the Justice Gundam. Dearka was about to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, he took aim at Rau with his heaviest weaponry and opened fire, while Shiho did the same.

The three other Gundams began to quickly circle Omnis Providence, pounding Creuset with beam fire. The rapid attacks momentarily baffled the masked man, allowing each of them to dash in and strike the cockpit area with their strongest close combat weapons - when Nicol and Yzak had done their thing, Athrun ejected the wings off his back.

"This will end it!" he cried as he let them fly. They crashed right into the cockpit, finally bursting through its armor. However, Athrun wasn't surprised to see that Creuset wasn't suffocating at all due to his exposure to the vacuum of space...the young man sensed that the crystal cube on his forehead was supplying his oxygen needs.

Not that it would for long.

"Kira!" Athrun cried as Rau made a desperate lunge with his beam saber. "Rau's exposed! Finish him!"

Kira didn't need any more convincing. He had never wanted to kill anyone as much as he wanted to kill Creuset right now - he knew such a man was better off dead.

"Creuseeeet!" he roared as he flew full speed at the masked man drawing his beam sabers and attaching them together to make a double-bladed saber.

"Even if you defeat me here, I'll still win!" Rau cackled over Kira's communicator; "The chain of events that will open the final door are already underway! You can't hope to stop them now!"

"That may be," the Ultimate Coordinator said defiantly over Creuset's insane laughter; "But I... **I STILL HAVE A WORLD TO PROTECT!** " As he closed in, he jammed his saber right into Creuset's head.

The direct attack from Kira's beam saber not only vaporized Rau's head, but cracked the weakened mass-production TZUM as well. The remaining Einherjar burst into cosmic dust, while Omnis Providence began to emit beams of light from its body before finally exploding spectacularly, creating a beautiful nebula of the glittering rainbow dust.

"Omnis Providence Gundam eliminated," Sai said as the din of the battlefield died. "All other enemy forces have disappeared as well."

"It's finally over," Murrue sighed as she rolled her head back. "Rest in peace, Mu." The rest of DREAM began to celebrate - now the war was truly over. Max and Milia, who had been fighting Einherjar, smiled at each other, but were soon interrupted when another VF came flying towards them.

"Mayor Jenius! Mayor Jenius!" the VF pilot cried.

"What is it?" the Zentradi asked, wondering what ill news had come.

"It's horrible," the messenger said. "Macross has come under attack! A contingent of forces from Ptolomaeus Base are laying siege to it as we speak! All of our communications are down, so I flew here as fast as you could to tell you!"

"Everyone back to the ships on the double!" Max shouted. "We're heading back to Macross!" Dismayed that the day's fighting was still not over, DREAM flew back to the ships - even Zuril's surviving forces.

As Kira flew the Freedom over to the _Archangel,_ he pondered some of the last words he had heard from Azrael and Creuset...

 _No...it can't end this way! Not now...I still haven't seen the project through! This is no way for Muruta Azrael, who holds the reins of history, to die! I am the leader of Blue Cosmos! I am of Seele, who has guided the Earth Sphere since time immemorial! I'm supposed to become one with..._

 _The chain of events that will open the final door are already underway! You can't hope to stop them now!_

"Azrael…and Rau…" he muttered; "Could they have been..."

* * *

 _And that's it for the plot of_ Gundam SEED _and_ Grendizer. _The final and most exciting route split is just ahead, but first, we have another_ _ **Interlude**_ _to do! Here's the preview:_

 _-With the Vega Empire, ZAFT and the Earth Alliance war finally settled, DREAM can now turn to the remaining threats to their worlds! But it seems their enemies have gathered additional forces of their own, and are prepared to do or die to get what they want! In order to face these threats with the absolute trust of his allies, Zero prepares to do what he once thought was unthinkable! How will his allies react? What awaits DREAM in the Universal Century?! Find out next time in_ _ **Interlude 8: Doors and Thresholds! The Mask Falls Away!**_


	119. Interlude 8

_First, to answer an anonymous review:_

 _-Yes, they technically could, Guest. But (spoiler alert) all of the Zeon forces are no longer antagonists._

 _Anyway, with the plots of_ Gundam SEED _and_ Grendizer _essentially over, it's time for the final route split! I've been absolutely stoked to work on this one for the longest time! But first, we need to tie up a loose end or two from the last set of events and set things up in the split!_

* * *

 **Interlude 8 - Doors and Thresholds! The Mask Falls Away!**

It had been all too easy. With the VFs struggling to minimize collateral damage, the two Evangelions had virtually breezed through them in their search. Now, at least a dozen of Macross' defenders were in piles of smoldering scrap at their feet.

The first of these Evangelions looked like - barring a few minor cosmetic differences - Unit 00. It also had numerous flat tentacles vaguely resembling Zeruel's were wrapped around its neck like a scarf. It held a gigantic scythe made of an unknown black metal in one of its hands.

And piloting it was a girl who looked exactly like Rei - but the personality was nothing at all like hers...because it was inhabited by a different soul.

"Well, that's that," the Rei copy said pleasantly. The other one landed next to her - Evangelion Heurtebize, with Hikari Horaki as its pilot.

"Yes," Hikari replied in her droning monotone. "Let us continue our search."

"No need," the false Rei replied. "Our spies have already located it for us. We just need to go there." With that, the two Evas walked over toward a rather nondescript warehouse, though it was quite heavily sealed.

"Let's see just how sharp the Mark 09's scythe is," the Rei copy says with a giggle. She spun her scythe a few times, then jammed the tip of its blade into the roof of the warehouse. It punctured through easily. She then gently pulled the blade back, leaving a gouge in the roof. Inside was a large, gleaming red orb.

"And here it is," the Rei copy said as he picked it up. "Evangelion Unit 01's core."

"Now we can move forward with the plan," Hikari said, with only the slightest trace of emotion in her voice.

"That's right, sweetie," the Mark 09's pilot said pleasantly. "Come, let's go home so we can extract the two who are sleeping inside."

"Yes, Lady Marianne," Hikari replied.

* * *

DREAM returned to Macross to find the people already working on repairing the damage. Max and the captains' first stop after returning would be to visit Vrlitwhai and get a handle on the situation. Zero had launched into space, but had also arrived too late.

"I understand that Macross came under attack by EA forces?" Milia asked her fellow Zentradi.

"Yes," the one-eyed alien nodded. "They didn't deploy any of their FLEIJA-equipped Moebius, thankfully. But they did bring out some incredibly advanced mobile suits...their performance easily matched the Ghost X-9!" He then showed some security footage - Windams, Destroy Gundams and Duel Daggers all swarmed around Macross while numerous VFs, piloted by humans and Zentradi, fought with all their might.

"But the worst damage to our forces was inflicted by a pair of what seemed to be Evangelions," he continued. The footage then showed Evangelions Heurtebize and Mark 09 rushing into the fray and wreaking absolute havoc. Heurtebize, at one point, shot some sort of powerful missile, which blasted open the city's outer wall, which had closed on City 7 like a clam's.

"If those two are Evangelions, then Azrael must have sent them," Murrue said. "His last words revealed that he was a member of Seele."

"The city itself suffered only moderate damage thanks to the emergency bulkheads," but I believe they were searching for something important. The only building that was deliberately damaged…"

He showed the two Evas standing near the warehouse where Unit 01's core was stored.

"...Was this warehouse. "

The captains' faces froze in horror. The worst case scenario had just come true.

"The only thing inside was a huge red sphere," Vrlitwhai said. "No one told me anything about it...but judging by the looks on your faces, it was of the utmost importance."

"All we can say is this," Misato said grimly. "That sphere was something that we absolutely could NOT allow the Theocracy to get their hands on!"

"Do you need any help with the recovery effort?" Yurika asked.

"We'll rebuild on our own," the Zentradi said. "Like I said, the damage was only moderate, and the civilian casualties were minimal thanks to our careful evacuation procedures."

* * *

Lelouch paced back and forth in his quarters, his mind completely consumed by worry and fear as he contemplated the grimness of the situation.

Seele and his father now had Shinji and Rei in their grasp...Nunnally's friends and pilots of the those monstrous Evangelions. While he had Asuka, Toji and Kensuke on his side, he could only wonder what his father could do.

At that moment, C.C. entered the room, casually munching on a slice of pizza. After swallowing her bite, she looked at her accomplice.

"Hey, Lelouch," she said. "We're out of hot sauce again."

"Damn it C.C., now is NOT the..." Lelouch cried before realizing that the green-haired witch had gotten her memories back.

"It's a shame," the witch sighed. "You can't have good pizza without hot sauce."

"How long has it been since you regained your memories?" the prince asked his accomplice.

"A few days now," C.C. replied. "I liked the way you treated me when I had lost my memories, so I decided to pretend a little longer. I'm surprised you never caught on."

"And it just so happens that you drop the ruse RIGHT when Unit 01's core gets stolen," the prince then said in a calm voice, belying the intense amount of anger that bubbled beneath him. "A little too convenient, I say."

"There is such a thing as coincidence, you know," Lelouch's accomplice replied, undaunted by his impending accusations.

"You're still on HIS side, aren't you?!" the Black Knights' leader yelled angrily. "You revealed where Unit 01's core was being kept to Seele's forces, didn't you?!"

"I knew you were storing it on Macross," C.C. replied, "but I had no idea where. Besides, why would I betray my accomplice?" Lelouch's eyes widened angrily as he got right in the witch's face.

"Then tell me," he cried. "TELL ME WHERE THEY'VE TAKEN NUNNALLY'S FRIENDS!"

But before C.C. could answer, the room's phone, which was used to communicate between different areas of the island, rang. Lelouch picked up the line and composed himself.

"Zero here," the prince said. "What's the situation?"

"Commander," Ohgi said. "Someone's attempting to launch without orders!"

"Who?" he asked.

"It appears to be the Mark Nemo, sir," the operator replied. "We've confirmed Miss Nunnally to be in the cockpit."

Lelouch's face turned deathly pale.

"Seal the hangar doors, and open a channel to her!" he ordered. He waited for several seconds, then heard a click, indicating he had gotten through to the Mark Nemo.

"Nunnally!" he called out to her. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm doing what has to be done," she replied defiantly. "I'm going to find Shinji and Rei and get them back! If I don't, the whole world will be ruined!"

Lelouch's worst fears were confirmed - Nunnally had been so taken in by the Mark Nemo that she would start acting recklessly. He tried to compose himself again, and try to assert his authority over her as commander.

"Nunnally," he said sternly; "Get out of the Knightmare right now, or else I'll..."

"Stop it," Nunnally cried; "Just stop it! Thanks to the Mark Nemo, I'm finally able to repay you for everything you did for me...I'm able to protect those we care about! Even though I can't walk, I won't let you treat me like a helpless child anymore!"

Lelouch became frantic - images of all the gruesome fates his sister could meet flashed in his mind as sweat began to drip down his forehead. The thought of Nunnally dead was too much for him to bear.

"NUNNALLY! PLEASE, I BEG YOU, DON'T GO! IF I LOSE YOU...I..."

* * *

In the control tower, a great wave of bewilderment filled the Black Knights who were running it - while she was Euphemia's half-sister, Zero's reaction went far beyond a mere duty to an ally...he clearly cared about Nunnally herself, not just keeping her alive to stay on good terms with Euphemia. Ohgi, thinking quickly, snatched the microphone.

"Miss Nunnally, I promise, we will rescue Ikari and Ayanami," the man said; "But please, don't go off by yourself. Your sister would never forgive us if something bad happened to you."

There was a long pause.

"Okay...I'll stay," Nunnally finally replied with a sad sigh.

"Thank you," Ohgi said with his own sigh, but one of relief.

"Mark Nemo launch abort confirmed," one of the operators announced. "Zero, shall I send some men to escort her back to her room?"

"Yes, Ohgi..." Zero replied, nearly breaking down into tears; "Yes...just get her to safety...please..."

With that, Zero hung up his phone.

"Well, this is a juicy tidbit," Diethard said with a chuckle, stroking his chin. "It seems that Zero has strong emotions for Miss Nunnally."

"Hey," Tamaki suggested uneasily, "You don't think he's a..."

"Zero would never do that sort of thing to anyone," Kallen retorted accusingly. "Let alone a sweet young girl like Nunnally!"

"I concur," Tohdoh added. "However, it's high time we got some answers out of him on the matter of his identity. We can't keep putting it off forever..."

* * *

"Well, Lelouch," C.C. said smugly after Lelouch hung up the phone; "That little display of emotion is definitely going to raise some eyebrows." Lelouch knew that all too well. Never once in his time as Zero had he ever lost his cool to that degree - and for it to happen when he needed their trust the most made it even worse.

The prince began to pace back and forth, considering his options.

"Maybe I should...no...what if I...no, that would just alienate the Coordinators in the group...how about if...no, what would THAT accomplish?!"

"So, what's your plan, Lelouch?" the green-haired witch asked. "You can't keep up your little facade much longer."

 _Damn it...why does she ALWAYS have to be right?!_ Lelouch thought. _They already know that Nunnally's a princess of Britannia...it's only a matter of time before they put two and two together! Who am I supposed to turn to?!_

Suddenly, a knock came on his door, nearly making the young man jump out of his skin.

"It's me," the person on the other side of the door said - it was Suzaku. A feeling of relief washed over the prince - at least this was someone who already knew his secret, and could be trusted to keep it.

"Oh...come on in," Lelouch replied. Suzaku entered the room in his usual soldierly manner, the door closing behind him.

"So, what brings you here?" Lelouch said coolly.

"I heard all about what happened with you and Nunnally a few minutes ago...and I'm sure you've tried to come up with all sorts of plans, haven't you?"

"You read me like a book, my friend," Lelouch chuckled. "So, what do you suggest? Every idea I've thought of would just backfire."

"Have you thought about just telling the truth?" Suzaku suggested bluntly. "Tell them everything - about your real name, your real past, AND your Geass power. They deserve to know who you really are."

"Tell them about my Geass power?!" Lelouch exclaimed, appalled at the last part of his friend's suggestion. "There's no telling how they'd react!"

"...All the more reason to tell them before someone else does," the Knight of Seven answered. Lelouch sighed and looked over at his mask, as if looking for an answer from his alter ego...

* * *

"Welcome, fellow DREAMers," Zero said to the other captains in a teleconference they were having over their encrypted connection; "I hope things are better up in space than they are here on Earth," He, Misato and Taiga were on their own separate screens, while Amuro, Char, Ruri, Max and the captains from the returning ships all shared a conference room.

"That doesn't sound good," Max quipped. "But we did manage to get PLANT, the EA and the Vega Empire to the negotiating table. Hopefully, a fair peace treaty will be worked out."

"That's good to hear," the masked commander said. "Unfortunately, it seems chaos on a scale we've never faced before is about to erupt. The Theocracy of Eden Vital has been massing their forces in various locations all over the Earth. Something big is going down."

"As much as I'd like to stay and help," Bright said. "I'm also concerned about the situation back in my world. We left during a very tenuous situation, and I'm afraid we've been absent for longer than we could afford."

"I see," Zero said. "You're concerned about that 'Demon Tribe'?"

"And others too," Simon said.

"It seems we will need to once again divide our forces," Zero said. "Thankfully, the majority of the UFN forces still remain, and will follow our commands. Take whatever forces you think will be of assistance, Captain Noa."

"Thank you, Zero," Bright replied.

However, the masked man seemed to pause as if in thought.

"But before we do that," he finally said. "There is something that I need to address with you all...and I am recording this live so that the others in our group can see."

"Go ahead," Bright said. "I can only assume that it's extremely important if everyone needs to hear it."

"Having fought by your side for so long," the masked man said, "I owe you the truth about just who I really am." To everyone's surprise, Zero took hold of his mask and took it off, revealing his eyes, and then removed the cloth covering his mouth, so that his whole face could be seen.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge," he explained. "I am a student at Ashford Academy, and vice president of its student council; I am sure that at least several of you are acquainted with me already from our time at school together."

He paused to allow his words to sink in.

"...But that too, is not entirely the truth - my real name is Lelouch vi Britannia, former seventeenth heir to the throne of Britannia and half-brother to the reigning empress, Euphemia. The name Lamperouge was one my sister Nunnally and I assumed to protect our identities from those who would do us harm."

 _He's a Britannian royal?!_ Murrue thought. _I guess it explains why he was so insistent about protecting Euphemia and Nunnally._

"As you may have been told," Lelouch continued, "I had a personal grudge against Britannia. The reasons for this were twofold. The first was because my father, Charles zi Britannia, used Nunnally and I as political hostages during Britannia's invasion of Japan. Though a bright point of it was that I met Suzaku Kururugi, whom I have counted as my best friend."

As he began to detail his next reason, everyone watching could see tears welling up in his eyes. None of them, not even Char, was quite yet willing to speak up.

"The other reason was that to get revenge for my mother, Marianne vi Britannia, who Nunnally and I loved, was brutally murdered by V.V...the incident not only scarred me, but left my sister Nunnally blind and crippled! Yes, even at a tender age, I was committed to the destruction of Britannia for the loss of my mother, my dignity and my sister's light!"

Lelouch calmed down and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve.

"I apologize...for that display," he said. "My sister means everything to me, even more than my own life." Those who were watching nodded sympathetically.

Once composed again, the prince continued his revelation.

"In time, I realized that it was foolish to hope for such a thing," he said. "After the invasion, I lived with the Ashfords, a family who had supported my mother, but who had since fallen out of favor with the royal family. I assumed that I would live idly and die in obscurity. That was...until the day I got my power."

With that, Lelouch calmly and delicately removed the contact lens over his Geass eye, exposing it for the first time.

"This power is known as Geass," he explained. "Its nature varies from person to person, but in my case, it manifested as the ability to make anyone who meets my gaze obey a single command without question. I will not deny that I have occasionally used it on others more than once to achieve my goals...even among our own."

This revelation sent shockwaves through those watching.

"For example, I used my Geass on Akatsuki Nagare, the president of Nergal, to ensure the company's cooperation with our efforts. He had been planning to send for Alliance forces to raid us, seize the _Nadesico_ and murder Yukina Shiratori."

Lelouch put the lens back on to ensure he didn't accidentally use his Geass on anyone watching.

"I have told you all of the secrets I knowingly kept from you," he said. "However, I will not ask you to forgive me - to do so would make me a hypocrite of the lowest kind. Furthermore, I feel I am unfit to be one of the leaders of DREAM...I want you to be able to fight for our cause because it is what you want, not because I compelled you to through Geass. As such, I hereby resign my position as Commander, and leave my fate in your hands."

Lelouch bowed his head solemnly.

"Punish me how you will...I only ask that you leave Nunnally out of it. All the sins I have committed have been for her sake...for the sake of building a world in which she could be happy. But do not make her suffer at all for my crimes."

The prince smiled a bit, but still looked very ashamed of himself.

"It's been an honor fighting alongside you all...and it's one I did not deserve."

With that, Lelouch cut his connection, leaving the other commanders to ponder what they had just been told...

* * *

The aftermath of Zero's unmasking quickly caused everyone to start debating amongst themselves about what they should do about the prince...and those who already knew Lelouch's secret prior to moments ago were quickly pounced upon.

"You KNEW?!" Tetsuya yelled as he and Jun Hono confronted Tara about all this. "You knew that Zero was a Britannian prince, and had that awful Geass power?!"

"Why did you never say anything to us?!" Jun said angrily.

"I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone," Tara replied uneasily. "Kallen did too. Leila, Hyuga, Rolo, Jeremiah and Suzaku all knew, and all swore to keep it a secret."

"So, who else has that man used that awful power on?" the pilot of Great Mazinger demanded; "Did he use it on you?"

"Yes, but it only applies to a single command," she replied. "Unless he says something like 'Do whatever I say from now on', anyone who's affected by it once can't be affected ever again...and he didn't issue any command like that to me." Just then, Koji and Sayaka walked by, but stopped and overheard the conversation.

"How can we be sure of that?" Tetsuya said with a leer as he grabbed Tara by her shirt. "What if he's still lying?! What if YOU'RE lying for him?!" Neither Tetsuya nor Jun noticed that Lifthrasir's pilot was becoming visibly upset, but her two close friends did.

"Stop it, you two!" Koji yelled as he rushed over and pulled Tara out of Tetsuya's grip. He and Sayaka then put themselves between Tara and the two other pilots.

"Are you defending him, Koji?" Jun said angrily. "A man who can bend others to his will merely by making eye contact?!"

"I'm just as shocked as you are," Mazinkaiser's pilot replied, "but stop taking it out on Tara! If you're going to vent your frustrations at anyone, then it ought to be at Lelouch!" Jun seemed to calm down a little, but Tetsuya remained as furious as ever.

"Tetsuya…" Sayaka said as something came to her. "This Geass power...I think it's just like your Mazingers! Whether they're good or evil depends on how they're used...and he's only used it to help us!"

"Yeah!" Koji added. "If he hadn't Geassed Akatsuki Nagare, we might never have been able to make peace with the Jovians! He used it to save the life of an innocent girl and help bring peace between Earth and Jupiter!" This seemed to make Tetsuya calm down, but his rage had just turned from blazing hot to icy cold.

"Fine," he replied as he stepped back. "But I still don't trust this Lelouch guy...and I don't trust you anymore either, Zifell." With that, he walked away. Jun looked at Tara for a moment, then followed Tetsuya. When Koji and Sayaka turned back to their friend, they could see that Tetsuya's words had greatly distressed her.

"Don't take it too hard," Koji said. "Tetsuya can be such a blockhead at times. But Sayaka and I still trust you."

"Th-thanks," Tara replied, wondering if her friends really felt that way...

* * *

Lelouch sat quietly in another room as all of DREAM's other commanders debated what should be done with the Britannian prince. As for Lelouch himself, he wouldn't have minded at all if they let him resign. All he wanted was a world where Nunnally could be happy, and DREAM could do it on its own now.

"I don't see any reason not to trust him," Bright said to Murrue over the _Ra Cailum_ 's communicator, in a teleconference amongst the captains of the many vessels. "Zero - or rather, Lelouch - been central to DREAM's success so far - his tactics that have gotten us through many of our battles; Not to mention that he willingly admitted who he was rather than try to avoid the subject."

"He could still be hiding something," Andrew said, shaking his head. "As much as I want to trust him, the very fact that Lelouch wore a mask for so long still makes me wonder what his true motives are."

"True," Murrue said; "For all we know, he could simply be preparing to take over the Earth Sphere on his own, using us as his means to dominate the world. Once all the major powers are crippled, he'd be able to swoop in and seize control."

"If that was really his goal, Zero would have done it by now," Max chimed in. "You guys are being a little too paranoid, I think. I mean, you guys beat a monster bigger than the Earth itself, right? He knows what kind of power we have all too well."

"If Lelouch really does have ulterior motives," Exsedol suggested; "We won't know what they are until we successfully overcome our other foes; and considering the more immediate threat they pose, we should concentrate on them."

* * *

The two Dr. Hells and Baron Ashura stood on the bridge of a new monstrous submarine that was out at sea - the Buud. After the destruction of the Saluud, the Universal Century Dr. Hell oversaw the creation of this new weapon.

"This had better be good," the Universal Century version of Dr. Hell said. "This is taking up our valuable time, Ashura." His Celestial Calendar counterpart nodded in agreement.

"Ah, but it is, masters," the male half of Baron Ashura replied. Inside, the two-faced golem was secretly fuming about having to serve not one, but two Dr. Hells.

"This is the culmination of one of our secondary digs!" Ashura's female half then said.

"And if our research is correct," the two halves said in unison, "it should lead us to something magnificent!" It pointed to a ruin that was slowly coming into view.

"There!" it said; "That's where my Iron Masks have spent these past months!"

"It looks to be another sort of ruin," CC Dr. Hell said as the submarine came to a stop in front of a gargantuan stone structure that seemed to be miles wide; "It's not Mycenaean, as far as I can tell."

"You're right, it's not," UC Dr. Hell exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "It is a ruin of the _Mu_ civilization!"

"The Mu?" the mad scientist from Tara's world asked.

"The primary enemy of the Mycenaeans in that time long ago," his counterpart explained. "According to my Ashura, the Mu sealed these powerful Mycenaean weapons here right after Bardos sunk into the sea...weapons more powerful than almost any Mechabeast! Even those Mazingers attack together, they won't stand a chance!"

UC Dr. Hell's eyes glimmered wickely when he heard this.

"But with the Staff of Bardos," Ashura said, rubbing its hands together, "we can command them just like any Mechabeast!"

"What are you waiting for?!" the two Dr. Hells roared in unison. "Unseal it, then!" After rubbing its ears, Ashura gave orders for the Iron Masks to begin the process of unsealing them. After a minute or so, the entire structure began to tremble as if something was about to burst out of it. The Bood quickly went into reverse to avoid the impending explosion.

Soon enough, something did - a number of huge monsters.

The first was a pudgy-looking, red bipedal monster with wings extending from its back near the waist, black metallic hands with open barrels to shoot beams, clawed feet, and three whip-like tails. It was colossal, nearly a hundred meters tall.

Next to it were six yellow, bipedal monsters about one-fifth of its size with long antennae, extended fingers and toes, a green chest pattern, and red eyes with black outlines.

The last was a monster DREAM would have recognized...Dragonzaurus.

"What in the world…" CC Dr. Hell gasped. But UC Dr. Hell was elated, leaping into the air and clicking his heels with glee. Baron Ashura was happy to see them too - after all, it was Mycenaean as well.

"Yes, yes these are the ones!" the mad scientist of Janus' world cackled; "I never thought I'd find them, but they're here!" He then held up his Staff of Bardos to command the unsealed monstrosities.

"Introducing the metal-devouring Gilgilgan," he said.

The huge red monster let out a great roar that made the Buud tremble.

"The energy-absorbing Pikudrones..."

The six yellow monsters screeched excitedly.

"...and the fuel-imbibing Dragonzaurus!"

The monstrous dragon-jellyfish roared as well.

"To think that they've survived all this time!" UC Dr. Hell said. "Truly, the Mycenaeans are unlike any other civilization!" CC Dr. Hell was also awestruck - he had never imagined that the Mycenaeans had such capabilities.

"According to the records we found on Bardos," the female half of Ashura said, "these are the result of members of the Demon Tribe fusing with Mechabeasts."

"You could call these beings 'Mechademons'!" the female half proclaimed. Just then, UC Dr. Hell handed the Bardos Staff to his counterpart.

"Dr. Hell of another world," he said, "I shall give _you_ the honor of controlling these wondrous Mechademons! I have plenty of spare Bardos Staffs anyway." CC Dr. Hell grinned and accepted the metal rod, then raised it over his own head.

"Gilgilgan! Pikudrones! Dragonzaurus!" he commanded; "Return with us to Bardos Island!" The eyes of the Mechademons flashed, and began to follow the Buud as it made its way back to the mad scientists' home base...

* * *

After an hour of civil but heated debate, the various commanders (Taiga still resided at GGG's Orbit Base) exited the room and formed a half circle around Lelouch.

"Well, Lelouch...we spent a lot of time going back and forth," Simon began. "But I think we all finally see eye to eye about you now."

"And?" the prince asked.

"We'd like to stay on as a commander," Yurika said with a smile.

"...What?!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Truly," Ruri said. "Personally, it would be a waste to kicking you - or rather, Zero - out just because you had to conceal your identity. Your leadership skills are better than any two of us put together, and the way you handle combat situations is quite admirable. You're even a good negotiator, for when our enemies realize that peace is a better way."

"So, I'm just a tool?" Lelouch replied; "Well, I suppose it's only fair, since I treated you all the same way."

"You can think that all you want," Misato said with a smile, "but we see you as not just a valuable ally, but as a friend." Tohdoh nodded in agreement.

"Is that addressed to Zero, or to Lelouch?" the prince asked. "It was Zero who did all those admirable things you speak of, not Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Is there a difference?" Simon said, rather annoyed by Lelouch's attempts to make himself look bad. "Look, we want you back, regardless of what your initial intentions were. Plus, the best way we can come up with for you to take responsibility for your past sins is to see this venture through to the end."

"Anything else would be just be running away," Tohdoh added. Lelouch looked and saw the insistent sincerity in the eyes of his fellows and chuckled, amused at how things had turned out.

"It seems I am outvoted," the prince said. "Very well, I will withdraw my resignation...on one condition."

"What's that?" Yurika asked.

"Do not call me Lelouch," he answered; "Instead, continue to call me Zero, for it was he who has allowed you to come this far, and will see this through to the end. The man named Lelouch is unworthy of your praise."

"Fair enough," Misato said. "Welcome back, Le...I mean, Zero."

* * *

The time had come for DREAM to divide its forces once again.

The _Ra Cailum_ , _Arc Gurren,_ _Nadesico,_ and _Nahel Argama_ would travel to the Universal Century, taking most of the Super Robots and Londo Bell's machines with them. The _Ikaruga, Battle 7, Archangel, Eternal,_ and _Wunder_ would remain behind, keeping the Brave Corps, Knightmares, Evangelions, and Celestial Calendar mobile suits with them. The loss of the Super Robots would be made up with the remaining UFN forces, which included a number of mass-produced Great Mazingers.

As preparations were being made for the separation, Janus and Tara met to say goodbye to each other once again. More than ever, neither of them were eager to part, even temporarily. But Tara, after her harrowing experiences earlier, seemed particularly hesitant.

"So, we're splitting up again," she sighed as the two hugged each other.

"Yep," Janus replied. "Take care, and don't forget that I love you." But while he let go, Tara refused to do so.

"Jan," she whimpered, "I'd really like you to stay with me this time."

"Tara, let go," Janus said as he forced her to release him. But as he turned to walk away again, the purple-haired girl lunged at him, grabbing his pants leg.

"Please, talk with the captains!" Tara pleaded tearfully. "Make them understand!"

"I don't want to go either," Granlif's pilot replied, trying his hardest not to look back. "But I can't just abandon the Earth I came from. It's my responsibility to make sure it stays safe!"

"Forget about responsibility for a minute!" Tara said. "What about our..." Suddenly, Janus glared at her, cutting her sentence off.

"You're being selfish," he said, his eyes blazing with anger, making Tara scurry backwards. "Don't you care at all about the people of my world?! Right now, it could be a demon-infested hell, and Granlif's power may make the difference about whether it can still be saved!"

Tara couldn't remember the last time Janus had ever gotten mad at her, especially like this. Her entire body trembled with both fear of him and remorse at her own selfishness. But Janus realized that he had terrified her, and helped her up.

"Look, I know about your family," he said gently. "You'll most likely confront your other uncles...Clovis, Charles and the other Rounds...a lot of the people from the life that Tera lived!"

"Then why…" she whimpered.

"Tara, you're strong!" the young man said, gripping Tara by the shoulders and gazing warmly into her eyes to better encourage her. "You're the strongest girl I've ever met, and I love you more than anything else! I know you can get through this too!"

"Not this time!" she cried, throwing her arms around him again. "Not without you!" Janus sighed, and embraced her again.

"Tara, if you can't believe in yourself, believe in me," Janus replied. "The me that believes in you."

"Is that...another Simon the Digger original?" Tara asked, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah," her beloved replied. "But that's also what I want to say from the bottom of my heart."

"Okay you two lovebirds, finish it up!" Boss yelled as Super Boss Borot marched onto the _Nadesico_. "We're leaving!"

"I'm sorry, Tara," Janus sighed. "I really gotta go now."

"Okay," Tara replied, "but promise me...promise me that you'll come back alive like you always do. Do you promise?"

Janus replied by giving her a deep kiss, which she reciprocated after a moment of surprise. After a moment, the two finally let go of each other, allowing Janus to board his machine.

"I promise I'll come back," Janus said as Granlif started up. "Even if I have to claw my way out of the depths of Hell itself to see you again..."

* * *

As she awoke in her quarters the day after the others left for the Universal Century, the redhead noticed a manilla folder filled with papers sitting on the small table next to her bed with a little note scribbled on it in Misato's handwriting:

 _Asuka:_

 _Kira Yamato said that it was critical that you saw this. It's related to your very existence or something. Don't worry, I haven't peeked at it._

 _-Big Sis Misato ^w^_

Asuka grumbled at Misato's insistence of being all cute and opened the file, then looked at the picture on the front.

It was her mother - her biological mother.

As Unit 02's pilot began to read through the report, which told every detail of her origins, the feeling of being mentally violated filled her again. On the one hand, Asuka knew that she had been born at a sperm bank as the result of a meeting between her mother's egg and an unknown sperm.

On the other hand, the reasoning behind her mother's choice shook her to her very soul:

 _Subject had gone through recent divorce, appears to harbor deep-seated resentment toward former husband. During egg extraction process, subject was heard murmuring about having a "perfect daughter, one better than hers" even while under anesthesia._

"This...this has to be fake!" Asuka exclaimed. "There's no way my mother would treat me like a doll!"

Asuka threw the file down and then clutched her head as she tried to force the memories she had suppressed back into her mind - memories of her mother's descent into insanity...the doll that she started calling her daughter...her hands around her neck...and finally, seeing her hanging from the ceiling on a noose.

As it happened, Rolo and Nunnally entered the room and saw Asuka lying the floor in a fetal position, with her back turned to them. Her eyes were streaming with tears as she kept murmuring the word "Mommy" over and over again.

Nunnally, who had always been somewhat afraid of Asuka ever since that incident, hesitated to approach her, but Rolo, wanting to impress his dear adopted sister, approached her.

"Asuka...you okay? If you need someone to talk to, Nunnally and I will..."

"Then just don't do anything." the redhead sobbed angrily. "Don't come near me...because all you do is hurt me...and hurt everyone else..."

Rolo gasped.

"You...you don't care about me..." Asuka continued, still yelling in between sobs as she got to her feet. "You only care about yourself! The only reason you like that cripple is because she makes you feel good! You run to her when no else will praise you, knowing she'll be a selfless little twat and give you what you want!"

Nunnally gasped and sobbed a bit.

"You've never cared about anyone seriously, not even that cripple! You only care about yourself, but you don't even like yourself! You..."

The killer's instinct that had since melded with his desire to make Nunnally and Lelouch happy suddenly surged out. Without any weapons on hand, he lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat with both hands and squeezing. Asuka's body suddenly went limp.

"Rolo, stop!" Nunnally cried in the girl's defense, upset as she was by Asuka's words. Rolo immediately relinquished his grip on the Evangelion pilot's throat and dropped her, a look of deep guilt and shame running across his face. Asuka fell limply to the floor like a rag doll, eyes still streaming with tears and breathing weakly, while her now-regretful attacker bolted, too ashamed of himself to be in Nunnally's presence.

"Stupid...stupid...Shinji..." Asuka muttered just loud enough for Nunnally to hear. "Why do you..."

 _She wasn't talking to Rolo,_ she thought. _She was talking to Shinji..._

But that realization just hurt the young princess all the more...

* * *

Kaguya wondered why she had taken up the mantle of U.F.N. Chairman as she and her two bodyguards pushed their way through waves upon waves of reporters to get back to her office. Ever since the old Britannia's dissolution and the rise of the Holy Theocracy of Eden Vital, she had been working almost non-stop. Heading up the UFN Supreme Council was too much for a girl her age, in spite of her intelligence, charisma and wisdom that far exceeded her fifteen years. Her eyelids were baggy from lack of sleep, and her hair lacked the shimmer it once had.

Upon reaching her office, she sat down in her comfy chair and got onto her computer to see what was on the agenda for the day.

"Hm...looks like I've got a video conference with GGG right about now," she said. "I wonder what they've come up with this time."

She logged into the special conference server, and the images of Taiga, Liger, Leo and Swan White appeared on screen.

"Good morning, Chairman Sumeragi!" Swan said politely. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess," Kaguya sighed. "Let's just cut to the chase...what have you got to show?"

"Oh, just something we started working on after the whole incident at Jupiter," Liger said as he sent the file to her. She opened it, showing a picture of the thing in question. It was a weapon of some kind, but she couldn't make out exactly what it was. But what really surprised her were the weapon's dimensions...it required three battleships to create.

"Um...wow...that's...big," she said But what would need something THAT big for?"

"I am sure Zero told you about the Z-Master," Taiga explained. "This was a foe of a size exceeding that of the Earth itself. If one such entity exists in this vast universe, then we cannot assume there aren't others like him."

"Therefore, for the sake of protecting the Earth Sphere," Leo added. "We MUST have something that could counter foes on that scale!"

"But still," the young stateswoman said, still trying to wrap her head around that idea.

"Of course, we'd NEVER use a weapon like this anywhere near the Earth!" Liger said, answering what he thought Kaguya's concern was.

"Please don't interrupt, brother," Leo said with a grumble. "Miss Chairman, go ahead."

"I'm wondering where you guys are going to get the funds and materials for this thing. We can't very well raise the tax rates on our members. No single corporation could possibly fund something this gigantic!"

"That's true," Swan White said confidently. As she was saying this, two more images showed up onscreen - one of Akatsuki Nagare, and Sahaku, the woman who had helped finance Giga Float.

"But that's exactly why Nergal is going to help as well," Akatsuki said.

"And Morgenroete as well," the noblewoman said.

"You too, Rondo Mina Sahaku?" Kaguya exclaimed. "This is the second time you've come to help us!"

The conference continued on, and eventually Kaguya gave her consent for manufacturing to begin on GGG's new weapon, on the condition that more than one key be used for its activation, and that it never be deployed within the Earth Sphere.

After the others had logged out, Kaguya turned to the noblewoman.

"Miss Sahaku, is there still something you need from me?"

"In fact, there is," the noblewoman said. "It seems your military force, DREAM, has something that belongs to my company - two prototype mobile suits called the Astray Red Frame and Astray Blue Frame. They were taken from the wreckage of Heliopolis after that incident, and I'd appreciate it if you would return them to me, or at the very least compensate my company for the loss."

"I guess that's fair," Kaguya said innocently, "How much are we talking?"

"Oh...I'd say the entirety of what remains in Kyoto House's wealth stores should about do it," Mina replied...

* * *

When the _Ra Cailum, Nadesico, Arc Gurren_ and _Nahel Argama_ arrived back in the Universal Century world, they were met with a horrific scene - many of the Colony Nations were now in pieces, while many outer colonies of the various Sides were also reduced to scrap.

"What happened to the Earth?" Judau gasped as he and the others beheld the tragic results from the changes since their departure; "It's in worse shape than before! And so many colonies are..."

"Guys!" a voice came over the _Ra Cailum_ 's comm. "You're finally back!"

"Look, it's Shin Dragon!" Kamille exclaimed as he saw the great shape of the gigantic Getter Robo approaching. It stopped and loomed over the four smaller vessels.

"Man, it's great to see you guys again!" Kei said. "Here, Go managed to work in a hangar for you guys to park the ships in!" A large hatch opened in the mountain-sized mecha, which revealed a complete - if slightly creepy - hangar.

"What happened here?" Bright asked. "How long has it been since we left?"

"About a month," Gai said. "It all happened so quickly, everyone must still be reeling from it. But we'll explain what we can. Go, you can start."

"After the destruction of the Devil Gundam and stopping the Anti-Spirals' Human Extermination System, it seemed everything would be at peace," the leader of Shin Dragon's Getter team said; "Especially with Rainuma's Demon Buster Corps holding back the demons."

"But not long after you left, Dr. Hell, Hau Dragon and the Muge Zolbados Empire started attacking," Kei then said. "Muge's forces, led by the resurrected Titans, have taken control of the Colony Nations and has waged war on the Sides in a new bid to wipe out the Spacenoids while simultaneously engaging any Demon Tribe incursions into space."

"So Muge is against the Demon Tribe then," Ruri said. "I suppose that's a small comfort."

"What about on Earth?" Leeron asked. "Lordgenome, would you get us in touch with Rossiu, please?" The biocomputer nodded. After a few moments, Rossiu's image appeared on everyone's screens.

"I'm glad to see that everyone's back," the governor of Kamina City said. "Maybe now the world will be able to fight back against this madness."

"What's happening on Earth, Rossiu?" Simon asked. "Is it as bad as it is here in space?"

"Worse. It's like the Getter Ray Armageddon all over again," he said. "Hau Dragon must have released its remaining Hakkeshu machines...and they've flattened almost every remaining city on Earth. Meanwhile the Demon Tribe swells their numbers by turning the survivors into demons."

"According to my analysis," Lordgenome chimed in, "since we left, roughly eight billion people have died or been transformed into demons."

"Eight…" Bright gasped.

"Billion..." Yurika said, horrified at this frightening statistic; "In just thirty days..."

"Even after the One-Year War, the human population of the Earth Sphere hovered at around ten billion...three billion on Earth, seven either in the Colony Nations or the Sides," the biocomputer continued. "Now, my estimates are that only 500 million remain on Earth, and the remaining one-and-a-half billion are either cowering in fear of Muge Zolbados or now reside in Neo Zeon."

"What about the Federation government?" Amuro cried. "Aren't they doing anything to stop this?!"

"The government as we knew it is gone. Lhasa was wiped out when the Neo-Hong Kong colony was dropped onto it by the Titans."

"...No!" Judau cried.

"Are there ANY places that are still safe?!" Yurika said.

"Yes," Go chimed in. "The colonies of Side 3 have become the last holdout for the remnants of the Earth Federation Forces in space. They've survived thus far by joining forces with Neo-Zeon. Shin Dragon has been supporting them to the best of our ability."

"What about on Earth?" Ruri asked.

"Kamina City and Neo-Hong Kong are the only remaining sanctuaries other than deep, deep bunkers," Rossiu said. "The Spiral Energy barrier surrounding Kamina City has held out thus far against all attacks. Neo-Hong Kong, meanwhile, seems to be protected by a Photon Power barrier. We don't know how the Labs made it so quickly, but nonetheless, the population of the two cities has swelled - 90 percent of the surviving Earthnoids have fled to each of these cities."

"Have the Invaders made any moves?" Hayato asked.

"Other than those who have taken up human forms as Titans members, no," Go said.

"That worries me even more than if they were wreaking havoc," the pilot of Shin Getter 2 replied grimly. Just then, Char appeared on the _Ra Cailum_ 's bridge.

"Everyone," he said, "I'll return to Neo-Zeon to help Haman rally the survivors of my people for a counterattack against Muge Zolbados. The rest of you should go to Earth and deal with Dr. Hell, Hau Dragon and the demons. I'll bring reinforcements as soon as I'm able."

"Be careful, Char," Amuro said.

"I don't intend on dying," the Red Comet replied. "I will live to see my father's dream come true!"

* * *

Kaji had messed up...badly. Instead of following his senses and joining back up with DREAM, he had tried to infiltrate into the very heart of Seele's headquarters. While he had gotten his wish, the man was now at the mercy of the secret society - he had been brought before them, his arms and legs bound.

"Ryoji Kaji, I presume?" Seele Member 01 said. However, he was not represented by his monolith this time - he had come in person to this meeting.

"Kiel Lorenz," Kaji chuckled. "So, you decided to meet me in person. I'm flattered."

"You do realize that the Earth Alliance Intelligence Agency was integrated into OMNI Enforcer, no?" Member 09 said.

"Why did you continue your investigation even though the very agency that employed you ceased to exist?" Member 03 inquired. Kaji smirked - even if he was in their power, he was going to give them a real tongue-lashing.

"Because the people of the Earth Sphere deserve to know what you guys were really trying to do that day...that you _engineered_ the Second Impact!"

There was an eerie silence in the room for a moment.

"The Second Impact was purely an accident," Kiel replied. Kaji just shook his head at what he thought was a blatant lie.

"Sure, whatever helps you old men sleep at night," he said. "But tell me...why did you let me live for so long? Why wait until now to bring me in, if you knew who I was?"

"They were waiting for _me_ to come back," a voice came from behind 04's monolith. The source of the voice stepped out. Understandably, Kaji couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it.

"Rei?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, is that the name of this body?" Marianne chuckled. "I thought it was nothing but a flesh doll. But if you must know, I'm Marianne vi Britannia."

"But weren't you...y'know..." Kaji said.

"Assassinated?" Lelouch's mother chuckled. "Yes I was. But it turned out that my death was just the beginning." Suddenly, Kiel started coughing and hacking, and spewed up blood.

"Not feeling so well, eh, Lorenz?" Kaji quipped, trying his hardest to keep his eyes off the Rei who was not Rei.

"Even we who hold the reins of history are not immune to the ravages of time," the old man said.

"Too bad you can't just move your soul into another body," the younger man said snidely, "Especially one that's already in use." But a chuckle from Marianne drew Kaji's attention back to her - just in time for him to see a Geass symbol appearing in her left eye.

"Now where did you ever get that silly idea?" Marianne asked as she laid a hand on Kiel's body. Kaji felt a sensation of vertigo, and then went limp.

"Yes...all is going according to God's will," Kiel wheezed as a similar sensation came over him. The old man's body then melted into a mess of orange liquid, leaving behind his clothing and the cybernetic implants he once had.

Again, an eerie silence prevailed. Suddenly, Kaji spoke up.

"You may untie me now," he said. His voice was the same, but it was clear that something had changed. The empress nodded, approached Kaji and untied him. He stood up and walked over to the puddle of orange liquid and picked up the visor Kiel had once been wearing.

"So, how do you like your new body, sir?" Marianne asked.

"A little more worn out than I would have liked," the leader of Seele said as he put the visor on, "but it will do for the task at hand."

* * *

 _So, here's how the series will be divided up for the final route split:_

 _ **Celestial Calendar**_ _: Gundam SEED, Code Geass, GaoGaiGar FINAL, Evangelion, Gundam SEED Astray, Combattler V, Voltes V, Macross 7, Dancougar_

 _ **Universal Century**_ _: UC Gundam, Nadesico, Turn A Gundam, G Gundam, Zeorymer, Shin Mazinger Z, Gurren Lagann, Mazinkaiser, Grendizer, Getter Robo Armageddon, Raideen, Devilman Crybaby_

 _And now, the requisite previews:_

 _-While ZAFT, the Earth Alliance and the Vega Empire are prepared to make peace, the conflict goes on, as Seele and the Holy Theocracy of Eden Vital engage in all-out holy war with the UFN! But it seems the opening salvo has come from the late Schneizel's secret project - the FLEIJA-equipped flying fortress Damocles! Can DREAM save the Earth and PLANTs from annihilation?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 79 (Tara) - Theocracy's Malice! Sword of Damocles Rises!**_

 _-The Earth Sphere of the Universal Century has turned into hell! In the thirty days DREAM was away, an all-out war over dominion of Earth between the remaining threats has begun! Dr. Hell, the Demon Tribe and Hau Dragon, and Paptimus Scirocco's Titans have all reduced civilization to a shadow of its former self! But DREAM isn't about to take this lying down! They first travel to Neo-Hong Kong, only to find it having descended into madness! What will they find? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 79 (Janus) - After Thirty Days of Madness! The Merciless Demon Busters!**_


	120. Chapter 79 Tara

_Okay, let's get this show on the road! It's time for more semi-cameos, this time from the_ Gundam SEED Astray R/B _manga_ _and the_ Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R/B _photo-novels, as well as another character from_ Code Geass: Oz the Reflection _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 79 (Tara) - Theocracy's Malice! Sword of Damocles Rises!**

As Tara drew in her sketchbook with some charcoals on one of Giga Float's decks, she was overcome with a great feeling of unease about the battles to come. Even after Janus had kissed her and assured her that he would return to her no matter what, she still felt like she needed him. At the same time, she wondered if he really understood what it meant...after all, he had no living blood relatives or any loved ones besides her and Rei Ayanami. As she pondered this, someone called out to her.

"Tara," the voice said. She turned around and saw Leila, Tayel and Hyuga approaching her. She laid her charcoal down before greeting them.

"Hi, Leila," she said. "Hi, Akito." Leila glanced at the piece she was working on - a charcoal sketch of Clovis, seated and smiling gently - the prince Tera had been in love with.

"That's a really great drawing," Leila said, surprised at her friend's talent. "I didn't know you were an artist!"

"Your choice in subject matter is questionable, though," Hyuga murmured.

"Clovis is an amazing artist himself," Tara said, not having fully heard Hyuga's quip; "And he spent a lot of time teaching all sorts of neat tech..." Suddenly, the young man grabbed the sketch, and ripped it out of the book. Appalled, Leila snatched it back before he could do anything else.

"Akito, what the hell?!" Leila shouted as she handed the charcoal drawing back to Tara. "She worked really hard on that! You don't just..." But Tayel held her hand up to stop her, and let Hyuga say what he wanted to say.

"She needs to accept that Clovis is not just her enemy," Hyuga said coldly, "but a person who stands in the way of a better future for the world. It's only a matter of time before we face him and her uncles and their XEM Series machines." He then turned to Tara, who had closed her sketchbook.

"Do you think you'll be able to fight them?" he asked her.

"Of course!" Tara exclaimed. "They're siding with the Absolute Emperor!"

"You don't seem too confident," Tayel said. "We're all wondering if you really can." Lifthrasir's pilot thought about it for a second as the confidence on her face melted away, revealing ambivalence beneath.

"I know _I_ am," Tara said with a sigh; "But I'm not sure if Tera is."

"If you don't think you can do it," the Alexander Liberte's pilot said smugly; "I'll destroy them for you." Leila was about to reprimand Hyuga again when Tara got to her feet - and her eyes changed color to light-blue as Tera resurfaced.

"No way! This is our fight!" the Knight yelled. It was only after seeing this that Leila and Tayel remembered - Tara had Tera's memories as well as her own...and Tera's personality would resurface from time to time - could Hyuga done this specifically to draw her out?

"I had a feeling you'd come out, Tera," Hyuga replied, confirming Leila's suspicion. "I'm glad to see that I'm wrong."

"Of course," Tera said, "I'd much rather they all just yield and accept Euphemia's claim to the throne, but if if they're going to fight to the death, then I..." But she trailed off, realizing that she really wasn't too sure. Tayel then took a step forward and laid a gentle hand on Tera's forearm.

"You're not the only one who's probably going to face their kin," he said. "Hyuga needs to stop his brother Shin...and Zero has to face Clovis and his father Charles, and at least three other half-siblings."

"And you're not the only one in your family with this problem, either," Leila added. "You have Paul, Alia, Scott, Rosalind, and even your aunt Elina and uncle Cedric on your side...and technically, Zero and Nunnally are your brother and sister-in-law!" Tera smiled as her misgivings started to fade.

"Thanks," Tera replied. "I feel a lot better." She then looked down at the drawing in her hand.

 _This drawing,_ she thought; _This is Clovis as he was back then, not as he is now. I need to separate the two._

Tayel, meanwhile, looked closely at her, as if trying to peer into her soul at that moment.

 _So this is the one THEY are planning to use,_ the boy monk thought; _The question is how they're going to do it. If we can find out how, we just might be able to stop it..._

* * *

Elsewhere on Giga Float, Kira and Lacus were talking with Sai and Flay. After being reunited, the two young Naturals patched up their broken relationship with the help of the two Coordinators, and now Flay was working as a member of the _Archangel_ 's medical team.

"Flay...I need you to answer something for us," Kira said. "We won't get mad at you no matter how you answer, so please answer truthfully."

"Okay," Flay replied uneasily.

"Was there any collusion at all between Creuset and Azrael?" the Freedom Gundam's pilot asked. Flay nodded in reply.

"They seemed to be working with each other," she explained, but it seemed like Creuset was manipulating Azrael. He was the one who sent him the plans for the N-Jammer Canceller."

"Then it's as we suspected," Lacus said. "Rau was playing both sides, escalating the war between Naturals and Coordinators to achieve his goals."

"He...even used me for his plans," Flay added, which took the other three by surprise.

"How?" Sai exclaimed. "You were always with the _Dominion_ , weren't you?" The girl shook her head.

"When I was at JOSH-A, Creuset infiltrated the facility to obtain something just before ZAFT attacked. I ran into him, and he shot me...and the next thing I knew, I was his prisoner."

"That man didn't do anything to you, did he?" Kira exclaimed.

"No," Flay replied. "He treated me well, considering I was his enemy. And thanks to him, I was able to learn how wrong I was about Coordinators. I grew to respect him, not truly knowing what his plans were!" Kira could understand Flay's error in judgment - Rau, even if he was a madman, was very charismatic, and his words were able to strike a chord.

"And then at Mendel Colony…he gave me the disk that had the N-Jammer Canceller plans," she continued, starting to get visibly upset, "And then sent me as his messenger!"

"I see," Lacus said gently. "But you didn't know what was on it at the time, did you?"

"No," Flay replied. "All he said was that it would be the key to end the war." Kira, Sai and Lacus nodded. Flay then turned to the pop star, and bowed her head low as if in shame.

"Lacus…" she whimpered; "I had a gun."

"Flay…" the songstress whispered, seeing tears flowing down Flay's cheeks.

"I could have shot and killed Creuset then, or at any time when I was his prisoner! If I had done that, that monster would never have made things escalate like this! But I was so afraid for my own life...and also…he..."

Flay finally dropped to her knees and threw herself at Lacus, hugging her legs.

"...He sounded just like my father!" she cried. Kira and Lacus tried to reassure the despondent young woman, but Sai seemed to have his own way of doing so.

"Would it really have done anything?" he said. "I'm not entirely sure."

"What do you mean?" Flay sniffled.

"I think Rau was right about one thing," the bespectacled young man said; "People's prejudices don't disappear easily. I'm sure he could have used someone else to stoke the flames of hatred just as easily." He got down on his knees, turned Flay toward him and looked at her lovingly.

"So please, don't blame yourself," he finally said gently. Flay's tears kept coming, but she smiled and threw herself into Sai's arms while Kira and Lacus watched…

* * *

Lugh, Peleus and Harkness arrived in Clovis' personal quarters on the Damocles - they had once been intended for Schneizel, but now he sat on the throne. Close behind the three men were Idun and Gudrun. Shin Hyuga Shaing stood next to the Grand Cardinal, his eyes closed but his ears wide open. If these men tried anything against his charge, he could simply open his eyes and use his suicide-compelling Geass on them...or kill them himself if needed.

"Welcome, my dear uncles and aunts," Clovis said warmly, standing up and opening his arms as if to embrace them. "I'm glad to see you're still on the side of God and the Church."

"Ya didn't think we'd side with those idiots who followed Euphemia, did ya?" Harkness laughed.

"Our loyalty is to the Church and to His Holiness above all others," Lugh assured him. "It always has been."

"That's good," Clovis replied, "that's very good. I only wish your elder brother Cedric hadn't changed his mind as well. I suspect my late brother Schneizel convinced him to engage in that treasonous folly."

"That bloody wife of yours has gone and split our clan in two!" Harkness said with a scowl. Clovis felt a twinge of anger - he knew that Tera had done more than that: she was the one who convinced Schneizel to even consider Euphemia in the first place...or rather, it was Tara, the girl who Charles had sculpted Tera from using his now-defunct Geass.

Even so, Clovis still had feelings for Tera, and remembering this cooled his anger for the moment.

No matter what he tried to tell himself, the prince couldn't purge the memory of Tera's angelic form, of her tenderness towards those three girls, and how she shone with a celestial beauty in that moment...the moment he had truly fallen in love with her.

"Even if she is our kin," Peleus said, "she must pay with her life for her actions against the Church."

"On the contrary," Clovis barked as he stood up. "You'll do no such thing!" This order understandably surprised the three older men.

"But is she not guilty of treason," Lugh exclaimed, "And rebellion against His Holiness?!"

"His Holiness has ordered that Tara Zifell be kept alive," the Lord Inquisitor said. It was a true statement - Charles needed Lifthrasir Titania's pilot alive, though Clovis didn't know why - not that he was going to hand her over.

"But nothing about pushin' her to the _brink_ of death, is there?" Harkness said cruelly. Clovis thought about this, and shrugged.

"I suppose not," he answered, "just as long as she can be brought back from it..."

* * *

Gai Murakumo sighed as he watched Lowe fiddle with some plans on a computer screen aboard the _ReHOME._ The hologram of George Glenn, as well as Hachi, were linked with it. Suddenly, George turned to Gai.

"Something bugging ya, Murakumo?" the brain-in-a-jar's avatar asked. "You usually don't look this bothered about anything, according to Lowe."

"It's something Rau le Creuset said when I fought him earlier," the mercenary said. "He called me 'Zero Socius'. I haven't heard that name since my days at BioNet...and then he said I'd meet the others soon."

"Others?" George asked as someone entered the room: Alouette.

"The Socius Series were developed as a line of Combat Coordinators by BioNet for use by the Earth Alliance," she said. "A total of thirteen were made, though apparently only eight still survive. According to GGG's records about them, Gai was the Socius' series 'prototype'."

"Hey, who's this cutie?" George exclaimed. "Never seen your face before!"

"Hello, big brother Gai," the girl said politely before turning to the hologram. "Lowe actually requested my assistance, Mister Glenn."

"That's right," the Junker chimed in, "I wanted her input about the next upgrade I want to make on the Red and Blue Frames!" After a short curtsy, Alouette approached the computer to assist Lowe and Hachi. Meanwhile, the hologram of the original Coordinator approached Gai.

"What's her story?" he asked, leaning over and whispering. "She called you 'big brother', but I don't think you're related."

"You know Ruri Hoshino, the engineer on the _Nadesico_?" Gai said; "She's more or less the same - a girl genetically modified by BioNet to have advanced intelligence. She's...kind of like a little sister I thought I'd never see again until recently."

"What about those Socius series?" George asked.

"I barely knew the first two," the mercenary replied. "I probably wouldn't even recognize them, let alone care about them." George nodded thoughtfully...

* * *

In the depths of Nerv HQ, Gendo, Marianne (in the body of the Rei clone) and Charles looked over a colossal, yet intricately designed machine, with many cables attached to the red core of Evangelion Unit 01. Below, dozens of Eden Vital cultists and scientists hurried around like ants in a panic, all preparing for some sort of major procedure.

"So...you say this will be able to extract Shinji and Rei from within Unit 01's core?" Gendo asked, only the faintest hint of concern in his voice. "When we tried this to extract Yui's from within, it failed."

"The first version was flawed," Marianne replied, "because it lacked a vital component that cannot be produced artificially."

"And that would be?" Shinji's father asked.

"Your Holiness, we are ready to perform the extraction!" a cultist called out.

"Just watch, dear," Marianne replied. With that, the empress cheerfully walked down the steps to the level where the core waited, wading through ankle-deep LCL as she approached it.

The possessed Rei clone closed her eyes and laid her hand on the giant red sphere. She then opened her eyes again, revealing a Geass symbol in one of them. The core suddenly shone with the same symbol appeared on it. This signaled the cultists to start the machine. It started humming, chugging and hissing as the cables crackled with energy. The core wavered and wobbled, as if made of gelatin as energy flowed into it.

After several tense minutes, something poked out of the mass - a hand. As if in labor, the core began to push out the rest of the body. Sure enough, they turned out to be the Rei who was a member of DREAM. Immediately, a few cultists entered the area and picked up the unconscious teenager.

"Interesting," Charles mused. "I was expecting your son to come out first, Ikari. Nonetheless, we have what we need. I take it you know what to do with that girl?"

"Of course," Gendo replied. "I just hope the Grand Cardinal and Schneizel's floating fortress will play their roles properly..."

* * *

The Druggies woke up in wracking pain - they had gone for far too long without Gamma Glipheptin, and the withdrawal symptoms hit them like a thousand hammers. They writhed and moaned in agony as their brains screamed for the drug that gave them the high they craved more than anything - more than food, more than water, more than sleep. Suddenly, IVs attached to each of them automatically turned on, injecting golden yellow liquid through the tubes directly into their arms.

In moments, their withdrawal symptoms were gone...in fact, the high they were experiencing was now even greater than before. Their groans of agony were replaced with cries of joy and ecstasy.

Sitting near them were two people - one was a young man with short, mussy silver hair and pale yellow eyes; the other was a woman with short, carefully-trimmed pastel green hair and brick-red eyes. The woman looked up from her cell phone, and was surprised to see the reaction.

"So, what do you think, Elsa?" the young man, Gud Vair, asked the woman with the cell phone - Elsa Weiss.

"What the hell did they give them, Gud?" Elsa exclaimed.

"The 'Blood of the Great God', as His Holiness so calls it," Gud replied. "Even Master Gordigiani doesn't know anything about its composition. They'll be coming down from the initial high in a second, but they'll be getting a decent buzz for the next twelve hours or so - far superior to what they were being administered before."

"Boom! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Clotho whooped.

"It's like somebody turned heaven into a drug and stuck it in me!" Shani moaned ecstatically.

"I gotta find the guy who made this stuff," Orga said, "and suck his..." Suddenly, they were interrupted when Gud cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

"I'm One Socius," Gud explained, using the term he was officially referred to as, "and this is my comrade, Two Socius. Glad to see you Living CPUs respond to your new medicine so well."

"What's up, Druggies?" Elsa quipped.

"Where are we?" Shani asked.

"You're on the _Great Britannia_ ," Gud continued, "the flagship of His Holiness, Charles the Absolute. You were chosen to serve in the army of God in the final battle to come." The three drugged-up pilots looked at each other.

"Who gives a rat's ass?" Shani jeered. "Just tell us where we get more of that stuff you gave us!"

"Cooperate without any fuss," Elsa said, "and you'll never feel the pain of withdrawal again. We'll even throw in some new mobile suits for ya, since your old ones got blown up." The three addicts' eyes widened.

"New mobile suits too?" Shani said. "Man, talk about a sweet deal!"

"Nice!" Clotho agreed. "We'll fight to the death for God's army or whatever!"

"Yeah, sign us up!" Orga added. The two Socius pilots looked at each other and grinned...it had been as easy as their master had said it would be.

* * *

Clovis gave himself a quick once-over as he examined his cardinal's attire in the mirror to make sure it was immaculate. It was perfect for his greatest moment of artistic triumph - he would sculpt a monument to destruction, using Damocles as his hammer, FLEIJA as his chisel and the Earth itself as his marble.

 _I hope you're watching from wherever you are, Rau le Creuset,_ Clovis thought. _Today, I shall begin my masterpiece...a work of art that will be truly meaningful!_

He exited his chamber and headed down the hall to the Damocles' bridge, a pleasant smile on his face that belied his wicked intentions. On the way, he passed numerous cultists, who stopped and uttered "Jede seele ist eine" to Clovis as he glided by.

He entered the bridge and then sat down on the throne near the top of the room. Here, numerous cultists were working on making sure that everything was properly adjusted for launch. Standing next to it was Schneizel's former right hand, Kanon, looking understandably dour.

"Kanon, how are the preparations coming along?" he asked.

"The targeting coordinates are set, Grand Cardinal," Kanon replied solemnly; "As you wished, we'll be firing on the former Imperial Capital, Pendragon."

"Excellent," Clovis said with a smirk. "The trigger, if you would."

Kanon obeyed, and handed the Cardinal a remote very similar to the one Lelouch had used in the past, getting down on one knee as he did so. Clovis delicately picked up the remote and clasped it firmly before gazing out at the satellite image of Pendragon, which was abuzz with activity, oblivious to what was coming.

 _Ah, Pendragon...a thing of beauty. But all beauty is transient - only destruction lasts._

"The time has come to show the world the glory of Eden Vital!" Clovis proclaimed, raising the trigger over his head. "With a press of this button, the fallen Britannian Empire shall know the consequences of defying the great god!"

"JEDE SEELE IST EINE!" the cultists chanted in response.

With great relish, Clovis pressed the trigger...

* * *

The last time Tara had seen anyone from Ashford's manga club aside from Koji and Kensuke was just after the UFN had been formed. She had learned that they had gone back to the homeland, their parents apparently fearing the worst, but she never heard from any of them.

All Tara had left of them were pictures on her cell phone from past events, and she found herself looking through them as she sat on a bench on board Giga Float, sighing nostalgically as she remembered the fun they had. She also flipped through photos of her time with Clovis and the Britannian royal family.

"Maybe I should call some of the other members," Tara said to herself. "Just to see how they're doing. I owe them that much." She flipped through her contacts, selected the first second manga club member on her list (Kensuke Aida was first), then held her cell phone to her ear as she waited for the person to answer. She quietly hummed the song her parents had sung to her as a child as she waited.

"Hello?" came a female voice on the other end, clearly Britannian.

"It's Tara!" Lifthrasir Titania's pilot said.

"Omigawd, Prez!" the girl on the other end squealed. "What's going on?!"

"I'm just calling to see how my fellow club members were," Tara replied, happy to hear a familiar voice from her past.

"Miserable," the girl whined. "Ever since the United Federation of Nations got up and running, my family's been all panicky and stuff, and made me throw away all my manga and anime; something about Japan being the enemy."

Tara sighed. "They're not big fans of Empress Euphemia, are they?"

"Who cares?" the girl said dismissively. "The club is meeting down here at the old comic store today, so I'm restocking. It's too bad you're all the way over there in Japan, and we're all the way here in Pendragon. We really wish you were here."

"Thanks," the purple-haired girl said contentedly.

"Huh...it looks like something's going on outside," Tara's friend said curiously.

"What do you see?" Tara asked, also curious about what was going on.

"There's this bright light..." the girl said before suddenly being cut off by an ear-splitting screech and a hurricane-force rush of air...these sounded through the phone for a second before the call ended. Tara redialed the number, wondering what just happened.

 _The number you have dialed is no longer in service._

Tara tried another club member.

 _The number you have dialed is no longer in service._

She called a third, fourth, and a fifth, running down the membership list, only to receive that same ominous message. With each failed call, Tara became more and more frantic. Were those sounds messengers of doom? Had she failed to save someone else?

In the past, Tara had viewed the majority of the manga club members to be somewhat beneath her...yet now, she feared that that these people, the last remnants of her old, happy life had just been consumed in hellfire…

* * *

"WHAT?!" Lelouch exclaimed when he heard the dire news from the bridge of the _Ikaruga_. Jeremiah, Nunnally, Cornelia, Rolo, Suzaku, Lloyd, Nina, Cecilia and Euphemia were all present, as were Taiga and Liger Shishioh were on a video screen, both wearing grim expressions.

"We wish we were joking...but Pendragon is truly gone," Liger said, shaking his head, deeply saddened by the massive loss of life.

"Indeed; GGG's satellites caught this footage of the event," Taiga added.

The footage showed a missile landing in the heart of the Britannian capital, and detonating. However, what immediately horrified those present was that the weapon was not merely a FLEIJA, but it was a FLEIJA packing a blast radius far larger than the one used against Zeruel.

"According to our calculations, the damage zone of the warhead used on Pendragon was ten times that of the one that was used on the Angel. So unless they created a new model..."

"They took the limiter off, didn't they?" Nina gasped, even more horrified at what the monster she had created had become.

"Bingo," Lloyd quipped sadly.

"...Removing the limiter and the detonation timer," Nina said weakly. "Could Schneizel really have authorized such an act?"

"While we haven't determined who exactly launched that missile, but GGG tracked its trajectory and found out exactly WHAT did."

Footage of the Damocles started to play, showing it slowly rising into the atmosphere.

"What is that thing?" Rolo exclaimed.

"That's the Sword of Damocles," Euphemia explained somberly. "A floating fortress that - based on Schneizel's calculations - can strike any major city on Earth with FLEIJAs once it reaches the proper altitude. I had hoped that it would never launch."

"Assuming it launched before the missile was fired, we estimate that it will reach its optimal altitude in 36 hours time," Liger added.

"That means it must be stopped now!" Taiga declared, slamming a fist on his office chair.

"I concur," Lelouch said after a moment's contemplation. "The faster we deal with this thing, the sooner we can concentrate on bringing Charles the Absolute to justice."

"The crew up here at Orbit Base will continue to look for where he's hiding," Liger said with a nod. "And once we find out, you'll be the first to know! Take care now!" With that, the two closed the connection.

* * *

The _Archangel, Eternal, ReHOME, Ikaruga_ and _Wunder_ all flew towards the location of the flying fortress, Damocles.

It was another all-hands-on-deck mission - every member of DREAM's available core forces was out and prepared for battle to stop the fortress - only Godor and the _Battle 7_ remained behind, the former spending time in space with the Vega Empire instead and the other defending the Tokyo Settlement. Machines that couldn't fly in the atmosphere were granted the use of subflight lifters or Air Glide systems.

New to DREAM's core forces was the Lancelot Frontier, a pink-colored Lancelot Air Cavalry with the Percival's old shield. It was piloted by C.C., who could pilot again now that her memories were back. Meanwhile, the Glinda Knights' red _Caerleon_ -class battleship, the _Grandberry,_ and the _Laurasia_ -class frigate used by Serpent Tail took the _Battle 7_ 's place.

The UFN's main mobile suit forces now contained a mix of ZAFT and EA mobile suits piloted by those who supported peace, carried by _Agamemnon_ -class and _Nelson-_ class battleships. Its Knightmares, beyond the Black Knights' Akatsukis and the pro-Euphemia forces' Britannian models, now included Chu Yens from the Chinese Federation, mass-produced versions of the Shen Hu, though they still relied on the Gun-Ru for land battles.

"Incoming enemy forces!" one of the _Ikaruga_ 's operators called out. Indeed, a fairly substantial fleet was approaching - it was lead by a massive ship resembling the _Avalon_ , which was surrounded by a substantial number of _Caerleon_ -class battleships, along with several _Agamemnon_ and _Nelson-_ class vessels of their own. The carriers were accompanied by four MP Great Mazingers each, and the _Caerleons_ were accompanied by two each. Each and every machine was emblazoned with the symbol of the Theocracy - seven eyes (four on the right, three on the left) imposed over a triangle with a winged serpent coiled around an apple, the latter bearing the symbol of Geass.

"The enemy flagship appears to be hailing us!" another operator said.

"They're clearly here to stall us," Misato said.

"But if there's even a remote chance we can talk them out of fighting us, then we should at least try," Lacus suggested.

"I agree," Murrue said. With that, they opened a channel. On each of their screens was the wickedly grinning face of Colonel Madd.

"DREAM, we meet again!" the scientist said.

"Colonel Madd!" Alice exclaimed angrily. She hadn't expected the man who forced her and the other Irregulars into serving him to come to the battlefield himself. Paul and Alia simply leered - they had suffered more than once at his hands...and he was an accomplice to the pain Inanna had suffered as well.

"Ah, if it isn't my rebellious little test subjects," the scientist chuckled. "I see you've become members of Princess Nunnally's retinue."

"It's way better than being _your_ lackey!" Dalque jeered.

"Out of our way!" Zero yelled. "We don't have time to play with the likes of you!"

"I'd be happy to stand aside for you, Zero," the colonel said, "assuming you do me a little favor in return...if you and Princess Nunnally would be so kind as to come with me, I'll take you to where His Holiness is."

Lelouch pondered this for a second - he wondered what his father could want with him and Nunnally all of a sudden...did he actually care about them?

 _No,_ he thought. _He probably just means to use us as hostages. He knows about my Geass, but what in the world would he want NUNNALLY for aside from a bargaining chip?_

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," the prince replied. "May we suggest that YOU surrender instead?"

"If you do," Lacus said, "we'll see to it that you're given a fair trial for your crimes." At this, Madd burst out laughing.

"What nonsense!" he cackled; "Do you _honestly_ think I'd believe you, who are servants of the Demon King of Lies, the enemy of the Great God?" When Nunnally heard this, she seethed a little with anger - a luxury she wouldn't have allowed herself years ago.

 _What nerve,_ she thought. _It was V.V. who served the Demon King of Lies! Even if Father did nothing to stop him, he has no right to call us that!_

"I had a feeling that would be your response," Zero replied. "Then it seems we have no choice but to fight."

Madd grinned in response. He had actually hoped that Zero would say that - now he could get his revenge on the Irregulars who had betrayed him.

"I didn't have time to play with you before," the scientist said. "But now you'll get a taste of what we of the Illuminated Church have up our sleeves!" As if that was a signal, mobile weapons of all sorts began pouring out of the ships.

"More mobile weapons are coming out!" Mirallia called out. "Some of them don't match anything in our data banks!"

Along with the now familiar Church-affiliated Vincent Wards, Gareths and other Britannian Knightmares, there were a mix of different mobile suits - including Duel Daggers on subflight lifters, more advanced-looking Strike Daggers with Aile Striker packs, and even some Slaughter Daggers. But also mixed in were different-looking GuAIZ and meaner-looking CGUE suits. Meanwhile, the two lead mobile suits resembled white Gundams with purple accents, but had heads with single eyes much like ZAFT's machines, and lacked the V-fin on their heads. They also had wings similar to the Destiny Gundam, but with a pair of beam cannons sticking up.

"No way!" Yzak exclaimed, alarmed at the presence of ZAFT machines in the hands of a force allied with the EA. "What the hell are they doing with ZAFT mobile suits?!"

"They must have the same junk that Rau le Creuset and Azrael had!" Tara said. "Can you confirm that for us, Xemmey?" In response, the AI began to scan the mobile suits as they came out, and quickly delivered her findings to DREAM's forces.

"These mobile suits are _not_ Einherjar," she replied. "They are of this timeline."

"No way," Kira gasped. "How the hell did you guys get such advanced suits?!"

"Unlike the false machina from dead worlds you might have faced earlier," Madd explained. "These machines, including these Dagger Ls, GuAIZ Rs and CGUE Assaults, were developed in secret by the ones who hold the reins of history...and one of them is a Coordinator from PLANT! Why do you think the war between Natural and Coordinators was encouraged to continue as it did?"

"So, someone in ZAFT was a member of Seele," Athrun muttered.

"Rau wasn't the only one encouraging the war to go on," Murrue said grimly. "I suppose we should have expected as much."

"Now, see the power of God's finest warriors!" Madd boomed. "ATTAAAAAAACK!" With that, the horde of Knightmares and mobile suits charged at DREAM.

"All units, power on through!" Murrue commanded. "Let's not waste more time with these guys than we have to!"

* * *

As the Damocles slowly began to rise higher and higher, Clovis watched the battle play out on a large screen displaying a basic 3D terrain map of the battlefield, with the Church's forces designated as blue triangles and DREAM's as red ones. Shin stood next to him as he always did now.

"Hello, brother," a voice came from nearby. Clovis looked down and saw someone enter. It was a young woman with brownish-pink hair kept in a ponytail and violet eyes. She wore a low-cut pink dress with red and black details, gold-colored lining and what appeared to be white wings attached to the back of it. Her eyes seemed to betray a distaste for Clovis at that moment.

"Ah, Marrybell," the cardinal said genially. It was one of his many half-sisters - Marrybell mel Britannia. She was one of the few members of the royal family to oppose Euphemia's ascension to the throne.

"Is it true?" she asked; "Do you really plan to defy Father and disrupt his plan with Damocles?" Clovis chuckled warmly and turned back to the screen while Shin laid a hand on his sword.

"Dear sister, I am merely following my own interpretation of God's will," he said. "Do you mean to stop me? Even if you use your Geass of Absolute Submission on me, my loyal Knight Shin here will cut you down in an instant, freeing me as a result."

"Of course not," Marrybell said. "Father was the one who had my mother and older sister assassinated, and then exiled me. I was only able to return to his side because I refused to accept Euphemia's claim to the throne."

"And this world?" Clovis then asked. "Do you see it as transient, fleeting and ultimately pointless, as I do?" Marrybell smirked.

"I only want to see the look on Oldrin Zevon's face when everything she cares about is consumed in FLEIJA's hellfire," she said, clenching her fist. "She deserves no less for betraying me!" Clovis chuckled - Marrybell was in a similar situation that he was, if the paths arriving at it had been different.

Oldrin Zevon had once been the head Knight of the Britannian anti-terrorist unit, the Glinda Knights. But the relationship between Oldrin and Marrybell went even further back than his and Tera's - they had been childhood friends. The young noble had sworn to follow Marrybell in her quest to rid the world of all terrorism.

But that was before Zero returned after his first disappearance...and before Oldrin's twin brother Orpheus showed up. It was at that moment that the first signs of a rift between the two childhood friends began to form.

Orpheus was a member of Peace Mark, a group that Marrybell deemed as terrorists. After they affiliated themselves with DREAM, Oldrin soon found herself swayed from her path by the words of people like Leila Breisgau and Marrybell's sister Euphemia. After a final confrontation with Peace Mark, Oldrin was drawn to her brother's cause - but the twins were soon captured by Pluton on Marrybell's request, and held until Zero freed them.

"In earlier days," Clovis said after considering all this, "I would have laughed at you for being so petty. But it seems that my ambition is also tainted with thoughts of vengeance against one who devoted their life to me, only to spurn me later on."

"You're referring to that wife of yours," Marrybell said with a knowing squint. "I heard you don't want her to die in battle and have commanded your men to avoid killing her. Do you still care about her after all?"

"I merely wish for her to see the monument I am beginning to carve," Clovis said with a low snicker.

* * *

As Lifthrasir Titania blasted apart a number of Vincent Wards and a Gareth with its rifles, Tara tried her best to keep her mind off the apparent deaths of the Ashford manga club. After all, she believed that they would be avenged once Damocles was dealt with. But as her mind wandered, a Vincent Pluton snuck up behind her and prepared to stab her with its maser vibration swords, only to be blasted apart by a burst of electricity, forcing the enemy pilot to eject. She turned and saw the Mimir Alatreox flying towards her in its dragon mode.

"Stay focused on the battle, cousin," Paul said.

"Nana would never forgive you if you died here," Alia added. Tara blushed with embarrassment - she should have known better than to let her mind wander by now.

"So, how's the Mimir Alatreox, you two?" she asked as she watched the _Grandberry_ fly by with the Glinda Knights, led by Oldrin and Orpheus' Knightmares, guarding it.

"It handles quite well," Alia said.

"It doesn't have the firepower of Lifthrasir Titania," Paul said with a wry smile that didn't quite belong on a child his age, "but it beats your machine in pure speed."

"I suppose we can thank Nana for giving us the strength and fortitude to handle the g-forces this thing can exert on us," Paul's twin cousin said. As Tara looked at her cousins' machine up and down, she realized that the Alatreox just big enough for Lifthrasir to ride on.

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Tara said. She maneuvered her robot so it was seated just between the mechanical dragon's wings. Just then, Alia saw a message appear on the control screen.

"XEM-00 is requesting permission for linkup..." she said after reading the message. "Paul, should we allow it?"

"Sure," he replied. Both youngsters mentally accepted the request. To their surprise, Alatreox's scales stuck out to grip onto Lifthrasir's legs, while several cables stuck out of the white robot's back and plugged themselves into the dragon's back.

"Xemmey, what's going on?" Lifthrasir's pilot exclaimed. "Are we linking up with Alatreox?"

"Correct," the AI replied. "Thanks to unlocking Chokmah-level permissions, you can now link up with and assume control of any other machine that uses a TZUM as a power source, providing that the pilot or pilots accept it." Tara grinned and pulled out her rifles as she felt the presence of her two young cousins in her cockpit.

"Paul! Alia! Let's ride!" she whooped. Lifthrasir Titania's eyes flashed while Mimir Alatreox let out a roar before rocketing forward.

 _This feeling,_ Paul said to his twin cousin telepathically. _It's like Tara's here in our cockpit with us!_

 _No,_ Alia replied; _It's like our minds are linked with hers!_

With their three minds working as one, the combined force of dragon and ride began to tear a swath of destruction through the enemy forces, with beams and breath destroying enemy after enemy. They soon spotted a pack of Dagger Ls and Slaughter Daggers charging in, with a _Caerleon_ -class and its Great Mazinger escorts close behind.

"Let's see what our combined power can really do!" Tara said eagerly as she pointed both rifles toward the swarm.

"Remember to not hit the enemy cockpits if you can avoid it," Alia said as the dragon opened its mouth and charged energy into it.

" **GO, DRACOS LIFTHRA DIVIDEEEEER!"** Tara cried. The beams and breath fired into a Threshold, and then came out of several dozen of them, each shot precisely aimed to avoid taking out any cockpits or parts that would prevent ejection. The beams even pierced the _Caerleon_ -class' Blaze Luminous, destroying its engines with one hit.

"Down it goes!" she cheered as she watched the vessel begin to plummet. "Nice job, guys!"

"But that was just one light cruiser, cousin," Paul said.

"We have to just to make sure that our ships can get by," Tara replied. "C'mon, let's find some other ones!" The two youngsters nodded and watched as the _Archangel_ passed by.

 _I may not have Janus or the rest of the manga club here,_ Tara thought, _but I still have my cousins...I haven't lost everything yet!_

* * *

Elsewhere in the fracas, the two mono-eyed, winged mobile suits flew after Cagalli, who had just taken a nasty hit from one of their beam rifles. But it shouldn't have been a surprise - both of their machines, DI Adagas, were not only superior to the Strike Rouge in terms of pure specs, but they were piloted by the two Socius series that had met the Druggies earlier.

"So much for the Lion of Orb's cub," Elsa with a giggle. "Did that brat really think she'd stand a chance against me when my skin is exposed like this?" Indeed, unlike almost every other pilot, she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties now.

"Elsa, why the hell do you enter battle like that?" Gud grumbled. "Even Master Gordigiani..."

"I told you before, Gud, I can't have clothing keeping me from processing data as effectively as possible!" Elsa shot back. "I'm only wearing these as a compromise with Master." Suddenly, she spotted the Astray Blue Frame slicing some Vincent Wards apart with its the Tactical Arms' sword mode. She noted that when the suit switched the Tactical Arms from its backpack to its blade mode, it started to fall.

"There it is," she chuckled eagerly. "the Astray Blue Frame...Zero Socius' machine. Shall we say hello?" Gud looked over and confirmed Gai's presence.

"But of course," the other Combat Coordinator replied. They sped off to meet Gai, who spotted them as they fired shots from their beam rifles.

"Remember us, Zero Socius?" Elsa said seductively. "It's been forever."

"Looks like Creuset was right," Gai said as he dodged the shots and switched the Tactical Arms back to its backpack mode; "You other Socius series WOULD be here. Tell me, where's the rest of the gang?"

"They're with His Holiness," Gud replied. "But if the Grand Cardinal has his way, none of this will matter."

"What do you mean?" the Blue Frame's pilot asked. Elsa giggled unnervingly.

"Oops, looks like he said too much," the female Combat Coordinator said. "Guess we'll really have to kill you now." The two DI Adagas flew forward and each plucked off one of their beam cannons and caused a beam blade to form on the end of the barrel - a trick that he had seen Kamille Bidan do now and then - before going on the attack.

Unfortunately, Gai knew couldn't use the Blue Frame's beam rifle or beam sabers with this variant - so his only options were his suit's knives or the Lohengrin Launcher - and the latter option wasn't happening as long as these two were on him like this.

Luckily, help came along in the form of the Astray Red Frame.

"Hey, you morons!" Lowe called out as he fired several beam shots from his rifle. "It isn't nice to gang up on somebody like that!" Gud and Elsa dodged the shots easily and suddenly turned their attention to him.

"You mean like this?" Elsa said. To Lowe's surprise, the two DI Adagas managed to get behind him faster than Hachi could track them, and each one managed to slice off one of the Red Frame's arms and heavily damage its flight unit, causing the red mobile suit to start falling.

"Lowe!" Gai cried as he watched his friend plummet. "Damn it all!"

"What now, Zero Socius?" Gud chuckled as several Dagger Ls formed up behind them. "Your red buddy is toast." But as Gai considered his options, a dazzling display of beam shots burst in from behind, taking out the Dagger Ls. He turned around to see the Freedom and Justice Gundams, docked with their METEORs, flying toward them, with the _Eternal_ , _ReHOME_ and Serpent Tail's _Laurasia_ -class close behind. Also flying alongside them were Elijah Kiel's blue GINN and an M1 Astray piloted by Kisato, each on a subflight lifter and carrying what seemed to be a mobile suit arm attached to a huge red shoulder.

"Murakumo!" Andrew called from the _Eternal_ ; "Looks like you could use a hand. Prepare to receive METEOR Unit 3!" Indeed, the pink ship was carrying a third METEOR, which automatically detached and flew towards Gai. The Combat Coordinator quickly flew backward to link up with it. Gud and Elsa tried to pursue, but were forced back by Kira and Athrun while Kisato and Elijah dove down after the falling Astray Red Frame.

"So, these are the Freedom and Justice Gundams," Gud said. "Too bad they're already out of date compared to our DI Adagas!"

"Don't underestimate us!" Athrun retorted as he lunged with his METEOR's beam saber.

However, even with the addition of the METEORs, the Justice and Freedom had trouble hitting Gud and Elsa's advanced machines - the DI Adagas were just too fast. After a few minutes of back-and-forth, Gud managed to spot an opening between them, used this chance to head straight for the _ReHOME._

"Farewell, Junkers!" he cried as he charged up both beam cannons to fire. Suddenly, something rocketed up from beneath him, smashing the DI Adaga with incredible force and sending it flying.

"Gud?!" Elsa exclaimed. She looked at the spot where Gud's mobile suit had been, and saw the Astray Red Frame there. But it was different now - it had the two new arms attached to it, with the bulky red shoulders giving the mobile suit the appearance of a bodybuilder who kept skipping leg day. It hovered in the air, the machine sustaining flight thanks to an air current it generated.

"What in the world?!" the female Combat Coordinator exclaimed as Elijah and Kisato flew back up. "How did you…"

"Say hello to the newest version of my Astray Red Frame," Lowe whooped; "the Powered Red! Taking out my arms was the biggest mistake you've made all day!" With that, he charged at the flummoxed Elsa as the shoulders folded up. He then started punching the DI Adaga rapidly. After several seconds of this, he wound up one final blow, and jammed it into a spot just above the cockpit.

"Luckily for you, I'm a Junker," Lowe said as Elsa ejected in time to avoid the DI Adaga's explosive demise. "And we don't kill."

Just then, Gud's DI Adaga came rocketing in, only to get blasted by an array of beams. Lowe looked back and saw the Astray Blue Frame linked up with METEOR Unit 3. Gud was also heavily damaged and forced to eject. The wings of the Adaga's back quickly detached at the last second, and flew off, picking up the two Combat Coordinators and flying away.

"Looks like it worked, Gai!" Lowe cheered. "Now our machines are more awesome than ever!"

"We'll go on ahead," Lacus said. "Keep working on clearing a path for our fleet." Gai snappily saluted in reply before heading off to continue the battle elsewhere. But Lowe looked up into the heavens and opened a channel with someone else.

"Hey, Orbit Base!" he said. "The Powered Red is working great! Go ahead and send IT now!"

* * *

Nunnally, Rolo and the Irregulars had managed to cut their own swath through Madd's forces, and soon reached his flagship, and were immediately accosted by its three MP Great Mazinger escorts.

"Everyone, I'd like to see if Madd knows anything," Nunnally said to her retinue. "Let's break in and capture him."

"Understood!" Rolo said. "We'll do that right away! Stand back!" The four GX-01s backed off, allo immediately activated his Geass, causing the four Mazinger pilots to lose their sense of time. He then fired off his machine's slash hakens to yank the Brain Condors off the Super Robots' heads and then released his Geass. Meanwhile, Alice and Dalque followed the falling machines and destroyed them all with surprising ease. The Church pilots, seeing the power of their opponents, cried out and immediately fled.

With that matter resolved, the six Knightmares flew up and in front of the _Avalon_ -class' bridge, but were immediately greeted by a hail of machine gun fire from its turrets.

"Nunnally, what are you doing?!" Zero's voice called out to her over their comms. "Just take out that vessel! Destroy its engines and it will fall to earth!"

"We're going to capture Colonel Madd first!" Nunnally said. "He might know where Father is!"

"Don't worry, Lelouch," Rolo said. "I won't let anything bad happen to her!" Seeming to understand, Lelouch said no more. The six Knightmares then charged at the bridge, using Nunnally's future-reading Geass to anticipate and avoid the path of the bullets. Dalque then wound up and smashed a hole in the bridge's roof, and entered through it. The bridge crew understandably went into a panic.

"If you value your lives," Nunnally ordered, "please leave and get to an escape pod now!" Most of the bridge crew began to flee, though three cultist guards rushed in with guns ready to protect the Geass Order scientist. In response, Rolo opened up his cockpit and pulled out a gun of his own. He then fired six shots - one at their hands to make them drop the guns and one into one of their feet to cripple them. Getting the message, the three guards began to limp toward the door. While Madd made a run for the door as well, he was suddenly blocked by Alice, who grabbed him - she had used The Speed to immediately close the distance between them. Dalque, meanwhile, came out of her own Knightmare and took over restraining him.

"We got him!" Lucretia cheered. While Nunnally sent the Mark Nemo away, Sancia got out of her Knightmare and strode up to Madd, a broad smirk on her face. Alice also stood and watched as Dalque forced the bald scientist to his knees.

"So, Colonel," Alice said; "How does it feel to be powerless and alone?" She then kicked him in the face.

"Humiliating, isn't it?" Sancia jeered. "You once had control over our minds, but now we have control of YOUR fate!" She did the same. Alice and Sancia took turns bashing and striking Madd.

"Stop it immediately!" Nunnally cried authoritatively; "There's no need for this right now!"

"Princess! How nice of you to come to me after all!" Madd chuckled after spitting up some blood and a broken tooth. "I must say you've done a great job turning my Irregulars into your pets. Though I wonder how effective they are, considering how soft you must be..."

Suddenly, Nunnally's gentle but stern expression changed - she had allowed Nemo take over.

"You bald buffoon," she said cruelly, "she only said that there's no need for this 'right now'. Who's to say you won't receive the pummeling you so richly deserve at a later date?" Madd scowled angrily - he was being talked down to by a mud doll...a mud doll with C.C. cells on it!

"Let's go, everyone," Nemo then said. "We'll interrogate him once we've stopped the Damocles." The group nodded and followed her back to their Knightmares. While Nemo summoned her Knightmare counterpart, Dalque released Madd from her grip, only for him to be snatched up by the Mark Nemo...

* * *

As the six Knightmares flew outside, Sancia happened to look up, and saw something huge, about the size of a small battleship, plummeting from above...it appeared to be a katana, falling point first.

"Guys," Sancia said, "don't look now, but there is literally a gigantic sword falling from the stratosphere." But as seemed to happen whenever someone says 'don't look now', the others looked up and saw the sword closing in.

But just as it came with ten meters of them, it stopped falling. They looked up and saw the Astray Powered Red holding it over its head.

"Whoo! It's finished!" Lowe cheered. "And they even tempered it with G-Stone power!"

"It really IS a huge sword," Alice gasped.

"It's gotta be 150 meters long!" Sancia exclaimed. "How in the world is that mobile suit HOLDING it so easily?!"

"Hey, it's no big deal," Dalque grumbled; "I could carry it using The Strength…"

"Say hello to the 150 Gerbera Straight!" the Junker said eagerly. "Now I'll show you the power it possesses in the hands of my Astray Powered Red!" Seeing that they needed to get out of the way, Nemo and Nunnally's retinue did so, allowing Lowe to wind up for an immense swing. He did so just as the last of the escape pods was fleeing Madd's _Avalon_ -class, slicing the battleship in twain.

Suddenly, all of the enemy troops ceased their attacks.

"Colonel Madd has been captured," a Slaughter Dagger pilot cried; "and the flagship is going down!"

"That mad doctor's on his own!" a captain of one of the _Agamemnon_ -class carriers called out. "We need to protect His Holiness! All units, retreat!" To DREAM's amazement, the Church forces began to flee.

"Let's pursue them!" Kallen cheered. "We can finish them off right now!"

"Negative," Zero said. "GGG Orbit Base, monitor the movements of those retreating troops! I'll wager they'll lead us right to Charles the Absolute's hiding place!"

"Any units in need of repairs or resupply should return to the ships now!" Murrue ordered. "This battle isn't over yet, but we need to stay as fresh as we can!"

* * *

"Confirming enemy fleet approaching, Cardinal," a cultist called out on the Damocles' bridge. "They are confirmed to be the _Archangel, Grandberry, Eternal, Wunder,_ and the Black Knights' vessel, the _Ikaruga_. They're launching mobile weapons, Knightmares and even Super Robots!"

"We've spotted the Mark Nemo and the machine from Project Threshold among them!" another cultist said.

"Maldini...if you would?" the cardinal asked, hand held out to receive something. Kanon nervously handed Clovis a large sheaf of papers covered in notes, diagrams and simplified maps, all written by Schneizel's hand.

 _Excellent,_ Clovis thought as he skimmed his brother's work _._ _Lelouch is doing exactly as Schneizel predicted he would. To think that he was able to make defeating my arrogant little brother as simple as baking a cake!_

"Open a channel to their ships _,_ " Clovis commanded. "I would have a word with DREAM and my deluded little siblings before we obliterate them." As the images of DREAM's forces appeared on his viewscreen, Clovis grinned wickedly.

"Welcome, DREAM!" he called out; "I'm so glad you could make it in time to witness the glory and power of the almighty Sword of Damocles!"

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. The idea for bringing in the Powered Red and having Lifthrasir ride the Alatreox was kind of spur of the moment, but I thought it would be pretty awesome! Anyway, see you in Janus' route!_


	121. Chapter 79 Janus

_The cameos just keep coming! This time, I'm bringing in characters from_ Gundam: 08th MS Team, Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory _and even one from_ Strange Days: The Apocalypse of Devilman _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 79 (Janus) – After Thirty Days of Madness! The Merciless Demon Busters!**

As DREAM's forces finished descending through the atmosphere, they were quickly met by a number of approaching entities – demons of a wide range of shapes and size, many of them disturbing to behold at first glance.

"Incoming!" one of the _Ra Cailum_ 's operators said. "They look to be Demon Tribe troops!" While Bright was about to issue an order to scramble, Amuro put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"They're already this close," he said. "But they aren't attacking us." Indeed – none of the creatures were making any hostile movements. Suddenly, a small humanoid demon with features that were a mix of a ladybug and a butterfly flew in front of the other demons.

"Are you with Londo Bell?" she asked in a gentle buzzing voice. The Newtypes in DREAM immediately sensed that these weren't members of the Demon Tribe.

"We are," Amuro said over the ship's loudspeaker. "What about it?" The demons immediately began making excited noises, a mix of cheers, gurgles, growls and the odd shriek.

"Akira Fudo told us you'd be coming soon!" another one of the friendly demons said.

"Pleaszzzzze, come with uszzzzz!" the butterfly/ladybug demon said. "We'll take you to our headquarterszzzzzz!" With that, every ship except the _Nadesico_ began to follow.

"Excuse me," Minato suddenly yelled, shocked that they were so quick to trust such inhuman creatures; "But why the hell are we going along these guys?"

"Because they're not demons, Minato Haruka," Amuro said, "they're Devilmen!"

* * *

The headquarters for the Devilman Army was no longer in Photon Power Labs – there were simply too many to keep in the laboratory without drawing attention - so they were moved to a large cave system that some burrowing Devilmen were able to create out of a large hillside.

But there was only one Devilman that DREAM's commanders wanted to see at the moment.

"Fudo! Miki!" Janus called out when he spotted Fudo and Miki approaching. They had already gotten word of their coming from the welcoming committee, and wanted to be there to greet them as well.

"Two-Face!" Fudo said excitedly; "Guys! Glad to see you guys are okay!" The two young men bumped fists as Bright, Yurika, Simon, Kouji and Hayato approached.

"So, youi're the leader of the Devilman Army?" Yurika said. "I suppose I expected you to look a little more..."

"Demonic?" Fudo chuckled. "Well, being in human form allows me to feel...well, human."

"Some Devilmen aren't so lucky," Miki said. "But it looks like your bet paid off, Akira."

"Bet?" Bright asked.

"That certain people in your group would be able to sense they were Devilmen right away!" the girl replied.

 _I see,_ the _Ra Cailum_ 's captain thought, _so Amuro must have instantly sensed their human hearts even through their monstrous forms. It must be part of the Newtypes' gifts._

"Go, Kei and Gai filled us in on a lot of what was going on in space," Simon said. "But it looks like things have really gone down the toilet even here." Fudo and Miki's expressions turned grim.

"It's beyond awful," Miki said.

"Rainuma and his Demon Busters have turned exactly the way he said they _wouldn't_!" Fudo said angrily. "He declared that anyone who dislikes society is a demon!" While most of those present were alarmed, Janus somehow wasn't surprised – he had almost anticipated this in the back of his mind.

"They've turned people against each other," Fudo continued, "and everyone fears their neighbors! All of the goodwill that people had for one another right after the Devil Gundam was stopped is gone!" Yurika seemed to fret a little, while Hayato just shook his head grimly.

"And the worst part is that the real Demon Tribe haven't been making any attacks on our cities!" Miki added.

"Wait a sec," Yurika chimed in; "that's a bad thing?"

"It's because all of the so-called 'demons' that are left in the cities are probably Devilmen," Janus said. Fudo and Miki were surprised that Janus had been so quick to figure it out.

"That's right," the leader of the Devilman Army said; "And I've been trying to form a Devilman Army to protect mankind and defeat all of its enemies - not just the Demon Tribe!"

"What about the Mazinger Army?" Kouji asked. As if on cue, the three scientists who had been working with Minerva X appeared.

"The one good thing is that all of these Devilmen have been a huge help in manufacturing them!" Morimori said.

"Three Professors!" Kouji said. "Glad to see you're okay!"

"We even completed the commander units!" Sewashi added. "And even a new unit for our world's Sayaka!"

"Now if Dr. Hell, the Titans or the Demon Tribe try anything funny," Nossori added, "we'll be able to smash 'em up good!"

* * *

To DREAM's surprise, they had learned from Fudo and Miko that there were not only Devilmen as part of the operation, but regular humans as well. Bright, Yurika and Akito were directed to meet with two such people. They soon arrived at one of many side chambers inside the intricate cave system. The trio was amazed that the entire system was well-lit and well-ventilated. Each cave entrance was also marked with a simple bell, complete with clapper. Akito rung the bell. For privacy, a patchwork curtain was hung over the entrance.

"Come in!" a man's voice called from within.

 _His voice kinda sounds like Guy Shishioh's,_ Akito thought. _Or maybe Viral's? Those two always did sound alike._

The three entered the room – it was barely furnished, with simple mats on the floor and pillows that looked to be stuffed with old clothing. Sitting off to the side was a man with dark blue hair, brown eyes and a surprisingly boyish face. He wore a simple, well-worn Earth Federation uniform. Next to him was a woman with scruffy, extremely pale-blue hair, dark eyes and a motherly face. Both looked to be in their early thirties.

Bright, however, recognized the man instantly.

"You're...Shiro Amada!" he exclaimed. "You were on the 08th MS Team during the One Year War!"

"So, even the esteemed Bright Noa knows you," the woman said to him . "I'm Aina."

"Would you believe she was with Zeon?" Amada chuckled.

"You're...not the first couple of your kind that I've known," the _Ra Cailum_ 's captain said. "But you two were reported KIA, if I remember correctly."

"That's exactly what we wanted the world to assume," Aina replied. "We wanted nothing more than to live freely without being tied down to our duties as soldiers. Up until recently, we were living alone in the jungles of the Neo-Philippines until recently."

"That's so romantic!" Yurika swooned. "You had a jungle hut and lived off the bounty of the rainforest and everything, right?" The couple nodded.

"You could say that," Aina replied. "We even had a son."

"Let's do that, darling!" Yurika squealed as she grabbed Akito. "Once we've saved both worlds, let's go back to the Martian countryside and live a nice quiet life, and we can raise crops and you can make me and all the little ones we'll have scrumptious meals and..."

Suddenly, a little boy with a sweet human face, bright red eyes, a pair of bat wings and a pair of white feathered wings growing out of his shoulders, reptilian feet and a tail with a heavy spiked ball on the end rushed into the room – the ball missed Yurika's foot by mere inches.

"Mama!" the boy cheered.

"There you are!" Aina said as she turned and opened her arms to allow the boy to embrace her.

"Let's play, mama!" the boy said. "Play with me and Agira!" Bright, Yurika and Akito looked back and saw another boy standing in the doorway. He was unusually muscular, and had one arm wrapped in strips of cloth, while his other arm was a huge crab-like pincer.

"In a little bit, dear," Aina said. "We have guests." The winged boy sulked for a second, then turned back to his friend, and they left.

"Is that...your son?" Akito exclaimed after the two young Devilmen left.

"Yes," Amada replied. "Almost a month ago, we were attacked by a demon that fused with our son. But somehow, Aina and I were able to help him keep his human heart. Not long after, he heard the call from some old Hindu monks, and came here."

"As his parents, we wanted to make sure the world he lives in will be able to accept him," Aina added. "That's why we followed him. Luckily, we got some help from Photon Power Labs in acquiring mobile suits. We've helped the Devilman Army in some of their tougher battles."

"He's very lucky to have parents like you," Bright said. "I've heard stories of parents who tried to kill their children when they saw them turn into Devilmen."

"What about that other kid?" Akito asked.

"Agira's become a friend to our son," Amada said. "And you could say we sort of adopted him – we always did want more than one kid. He's such a sweet boy in spite of his appearance – so many Devilmen are." Akito nodded, but still felt apprehensive.

 _I know I should try to understand these Devilmen,_ he thought, _but are they aware of the cells of Deathless Amon...and how it could drive them to do awful things, like it did to the Protodevlin?_

* * *

Elsewhere in the cave system, Amuro was looking for someone that he wagered would be in the cave. Soon enough, he found him – a man in his late twenties with short black hair and dark eyes. He was on a high platform, intently working on a Gundam of similar coloration to the Strike. It also had binders and thrusters on its waist and shoulders – it looked like it could link up with something.

"Lieutenant Kou Uraki," Amuro called up to the young man; "Good to see you again!" The man jumped in surprise, looked down, and frantically scrambled down a nearby ladder.

"C-Commander Ray!" Kou exclaimed as he saluted and stood to attention.

"Relax, soldier," the Hi-Nu Gundam's pilot said. "We're not in the military anymore." The man sighed with relief and slouched a little bit.

"Has the data on my Gundam GP03 been put to good use?" he asked. Amuro nodded. The data Kou had provided was essentially to the manufacture of the Celestial Calendar's METEOR units. While he wasn't a Londo Bell member, Kou was always eager to help the hero of the One Year War – especially since they were fellow mechanical aficionados.

"Good to know, sir!" Kou said happily. "Of course, I've been tuning it up myself. Let me show you!" He led Amuro up the ladder to the top of the platform, and began explaining all of the work he had been doing on his Gundam. But there was one question that was burning in Amuro's mind.

"So, how did you end up with the Devilman Army, Kou?" he finally asked after listening to a long explanation of Kou's changes to his machine's verniers.

"You know about the crew of the _Albion,_ right?" Kou said. "Well, after Zeon's Operation Stardust, most of them joined the Titans. The only ones who didn't were me and my pal Chuck Keith."

"A shame," Amuro said. "They were among the few good apples of the Titans. Are they part of the Devilman Army?" Kou shook his head in reply.

"No, it's just that...to make a long story short," he said, "they're with the Demon Busters now." Amuro grimaced when he heard this.

"I'm most worried about Bernard Monsha," Kou added. "Aside from Keith, he was one of my best pals on the _Albion._ I have to keep him from committing any more atrocities, and fighting alongside the Devilman Army is the only way I know how!"

 _So, it seems this madness can even shatter the bonds forged between brothers in arms,_ Amuro thought. _This can't be allowed to go on!_

* * *

The Shuffle Alliance entered another part of the base, where numerous Devilmen of human size and smaller were gathered. While some of them were still basically humanoid in appearance, others were utterly inhuman – a few were little more than misshapen masses of eyes, mouths, wings and/or tentacles. But they all still managed to retain their human hearts, if not their ability to speak like humans.

"Ah! Gundam Fighters!" one such Devilman exclaimed in horror in a woman's voice. "How did you get in?!" Immediately, most of the other creatures in the room turned to the five Fighters, and a great tension filled the air.

"Wait!" Domon exclaimed, trying his best to remember that these beings were still humans. "We're not your enemy!"

"Take it easy, guys!" a humanoid Devilman with a reptilian face said. "These guys are the Shuffle Alliance! Fudo said they're on our side!" Instantly, the tension in the room dissipated. The blob Devilman approached them, a look of shame in its many eyes.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions like that," she apologized. "It makes me the same as the people who see us as demons. To think, I was a fashion model before the Demon Tribe came...it seems like an eternity ago."

"The fact that you retained your human heart even when possessed is a testament to your _inner_ beauty, milady," George said in a charming manner. The blob Devilman giggled, happy to be praised for any sort of beauty.

"But why are you afraid of Gundam Fighters?" Sai Saichi asked. "Don't tell me THEY'VE been dragged into this mess too?!"

"Pretty much all of them have either died or gone over to the Demon Busters," the reptilian Devilman said grimly.

"Geez, that's lame," Chibodee said. "We oughta go knock some sense into 'em!"

"We should have suspected as much," Argo said bluntly. "The only Fighters who know the truth about Devilmen are Master Asia, Allenby and us."

"And if the Federation government is toast, then the Demon Busters essentially ARE the government," George said. "I kinda doubt we could convince them otherwise."

"But you're the Gundam of Gundams, Domon!" a third Devilman, one with a mix of features from a black cat and a catfish said. "You of all people should be able to convince the world..."

"It was an empty title back then, and it's empty now!" Domon replied. "Besides, I disappeared for a month...and for all they know, we could be demons too." Everyone nodded – they couldn't help but acknowledge that the Demon Tribe and the Demon Busters had rendered the Gundam Fight meaningless...

* * *

The Demon Busters' bases were almost completely different from the one used by the Devilman Army. Equipped with the latest and most advanced known technology in the Universal Century, they were all virtual fortresses. And like all military bases, they had their mess halls, and in the middle of this one, a heated argument was going on – one was a man in his early forties with a long face, brown mustache and a Titans uniform; the other was a tall, almost muscular woman wearing a mechanic's outfit.

"Get your head out of your ass, Mora!" the man said angrily to the woman, "the those Beastmen _are_ demons! One of these days, we oughta barge into Kamina City and give 'em what they deserve!"

"Are you nuts, Monsha?!" Mora replied. "There were no reports of any demon sightings in that city..it's the most demon- _free_ city on the planet! Even Dr. Rainuma admitted that much!" The two adults growled at each other, while the crowd of soldiers and support crew gathered around them seemed to be itching for them to go at it. Just then, an officer with gray hair in a military style.

"Easy, you two," he said. "Save your rage for the demons." The two broke away from each other.

"What's the word, Captain Synapse?" Monsha asked.

"We've got another mission," he said. "Intel from headquarters just determined the existence of a small settlement of demons in this area. We're to scramble and eliminate them immediately!" Monsha grinned and turned to the other soldiers.

"You heard the man!" Monsha barked. "Suit up and move out!" The Demon Busters saluted and then scrambled off to prepare for their mission. But Monsha didn't leave immediately – he turned to Mona.

"Say, Mona, is the GP02 ready?" he asked.

"It is," she replied. "Everything checks out...even the beam bazooka."

"Good to know," Monsha said before placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Just remember - even if we don't agree on some stuff, you're still a valued comrade to me!" Mona nodded. But as the mustached man hurried off, Mona sighed.

"Nina," she thought out loud. "I wonder how you'd feel about this – having one of your Gundams used as a tool for exterminating what could be innocent people..."

* * *

Akira Fudo always used his daily patrols as time to sort out his thoughts. Soaring through the air and feeling the wind on his wings and ears was somewhat relaxing and kept Amon from coming out. But his eyes and ears were always keened to catch anything amiss, whether it be the movements of the Demon Busters, one of the other forces tormenting the world...or a fellow Devilman in trouble.

And he saw one running as fast as her legs could carry it as she drew near the Devilman Army's headquarters. Even from thousands of feet in the air, Fudo's eyes could clearly see that it had once been a little girl, but she had shaggy fur and a short tail.

"Hey, slow down there!" the young man called down. The girl stopped, allowing him to land in front of her.

"Are you Akira Fudo?" the girl asked frantically; "I need to speak with Akira Fudo!"

"It's your lucky day," the leader of the Devilman Army said. "I'm him. C'mon, I'll carry you." With that, he hoisted the young Devilman onto his shoulders and took to the air.

"Mister Fudo, the Demon Busters...they're attacking my village!" she said as they flew. "The Demon Busters are attacking my village!"

"You have a village?" Fudo said, surprised to hear that Devilmen besides the Devilman Army were gathering in groups. "Where is it? And what's your name?"

"My name's Saako," she said. "And it's just over those hills! Everyone in my village got possessed by demons, but didn't lose their humanity, just like you guys! But the Demon Busters are attacking with mobile suits, and..."

"Say no more!" he said as he accelerated his flight. "We'll go and get some of my friends – we'll drive the Demon Busters away!"

It didn't take long for them to arrive. There at the entrance to the cave, Bright and Yurika were discussing their plan of action when they saw the two Devilmen arrive.

"Who's this, Fudo?" Bright asked. Yurika, however, quickly found herself drawn to Saako's almost puppy-like appearance.

"This is Saako," Fudo said. "She came from a village full of Devilmen in the nearby hills, and the Demon Busters are attacking it with mobile suits! I'm going to go and..."

"Wait, Fudo," the Londo Bell captain said, shaking his head. "It could be a trap by the Demon Busters meant to lure you and the Devilman Army out. Let us handle it...besides, I don't think many Devilmen have the power to tackle a large force of mobile suits." Fudo snarled a bit, but saw his point – he wasn't sure how well prepared the Demon Busters were in this case.

"Fine," he said. "Be careful, Captain Noa." Suddenly, they noticed Saako panting happily as Yurika scratched behind her ears...

* * *

"Fire! Fire!" Synapse bellowed as the Demon Busters laid siege to the village of Devilmen. He was captaining the _Clop_ -class vessel _Ra Dels_ , a cruiser meant to support ships like the _Ra Cailum_. It resembled the _Cailum_ , but was dark gray in color. Below were numerous mobile suits and Demon Buster soldiers, employing all manner of weaponry to destroy the fleeing Devilmen. Meanwhile, those who could fight back had long since been killed.

Bernard Monsha was piloting the Gundam GP02, a bulky-looking Gundam-type mobile suit with a mouth that vaguely resembled the Turn A's. It was equipped with a large bazooka that fired beams with the power of a ship's mega particle cannon and a shield, as well as six cylinders containing numerous missiles on its back. Its earlier incarnation had been hijacked by the Zeon ace Anavel Gato, but was destroyed by Kou in battle. The other Demon Busters were in GM IIIs, Jegans and a few Jestas.

Also in the group was a mobile fighter – it was mostly brown and golden yellow, though it had a dull green cap resembling one worn by a long-dead dictator. It had a tomahawk on its left arm, and a backpack with six tarantula-like claws extending out of them. It was Neo Cuba's Arachno Gundam, piloted by Frank Gastro. While it hadn't even made it into the Finals, it had assisted in the fight against the Devil Gundam and the Human Extermination System.

"Freakin' monsters!" Monsha said as he lowered his bazooka. "That'll teach 'em to mess with us humans!"

"You said it, Comrade Monsha!" Gastro laughed. He had a silver bandana over much of his face, and a red mask underneath that. This left only part of his face, including his short thick beard, exposed.

"Incoming forces! It appears to be Londo Bell!"

Shin Getter, Granlif Yggdrasil, and God, Xi, Zeta and ZZ Gundams all flew toward the Demon Buster forces alongside the _Ra Cailum_. Following close behind and on the ground were the Gundam GP-03 Denderobium Stamen and two other mobile suits:

One was the Gundam Ez8 Kai, a sand-colored mobile suit that looked extremely similar to a typical Gundam, but had a single antenna rather than the trademark V-fin on its forehead. While it was based on the machine Amada had used in the One Year War, it was equipped with parts and weapons from the latest generation of machines.

The other was a Dreissen, a mono-eyed Neo-Zeon machine based on the infamous Dom, another machine from the One Year War, and had its trademark black and purple color scheme. Aina had piloted a Rick Dom during her time on Zeon's side, so using it came naturally to her.

"That must be them," Amada said grimly.

"But it looks like we're too late," Aina added somberly.

"Hey, that's Neo-Cuba's Gundam Fighter!" Domon exclaimed when he recognized the mobile fighter. "It looks like what those Devilmen said was true."

"Is that...Gundam GP02?!" Kou exclaimed when he recognized the machine Monsha was using. As the group approached, Bernard recognized Kou's Gundam, but paid little heed to the Zeta, who had stymied the Titans on countless occasions. But

"Hey Kou, it's been forever!" Monsha said amicably, happy to see his old teammate. "If you're here to help us kill these freaks, you wasted your time."

"This guy's your pal, Uraki?" Hathaway asked. "I have a hard time believing you'd associate with a guy like this!" Indeed, the Newtypes in the group were filled with anger at the injustice they saw here - and they could still feel the overwhelming fear, rage, sadness and despair left over from the havoc caused by the Demon Busters. Kou, however, was more interested in trying to reason with his old friend.

"Bernard," he said, "have you ever thought about how these people must feel, having been turned into demons? Or are you so heartless as to use a nuclear warhead on them?"

"Don't be daft!" Monsha replied, almost shocked that his old friend would say such a thing. "This thing has a beam bazooka now! Besides, what do you care about the feelings of monsters like these?"

"The 'monsters' you killed aren't demons!" Hathaway yelled. "They're Devilmen...they're people like us!"

"People?!" Kou's old friend exclaimed in disbelief. The Newtypes in the group instantly sensed growing hostility within the Demon Buster forces.

"Lieutenant Bernad Monsha," Bright said. "If you'd give us an opportunity to explain..." But suddenly, Arachno Gundam marched to the front and stomped its foot.

"Eight billion, you fools," Gastro bellowed; "eight billion people died in the past month because of those abominations!"

"You don't think we know that?!" Domon shouted. "But these are..."

"You guys really care about the monsters that killed Kou's best pal Chuck Keith, and almost everyone else on the _Albion_?!" Monsha roared angrily. "Only Captain Synapse, Mora and I survived!" This news understandably alarmed Kou.

"Keith is...dead?" he gasped.

"That's right!" Monsha snarled furiously; "Nina Purpleton's dead too, thanks to the demons!" Kou felt tears stream down his face – he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to shake off the idea of the girl he had cared about back then.

"These aren't the Demon Tribe!" Judau shouted.

"They may not look human," Kamille added, "but they have human hearts! If you'd just give them a chance..." But suddenly, the GP02 raised its beam bazooka.

"You're all demons, aren't ya?" Monsha said with a sneer. "You must have murdered the real Londo Bell and taken their places! You actually had me goin' for a second there! C'mon, boys!"

The rest of the troops formed up, and prepared to go into battle.

"I guess some minds just can't be changed," Amada sighed as he readied the Ez8 Kai's beam rifle. "Looks like we'll have to fight them after all."

"Everyone, please try not to hurt Lieutenant Monsha!" Kou pleaded. But they all knew it would be hard – the lack of respect for life that these men seemed to have was all too apparent...

* * *

Back in Neo-Zeon's sector of space, the forces who fought for the colony were once again under siege – this time from Muge's Titans, and led by Jerid and Rosamia. Leading this force were Haman and the Zeon soldiers who had fought with DREAM before and during the incident with the Devil Gundam. However, Haman was on the other side of the colony, doing her best to reinforce the troops there alongside Purus Two through Twelve.

"Where the hell are these creeps coming from?!" Chara exclaimed as she blasted a half-dozen Hizacks apart with the Geymalk's mega-particle cannons. "I don't remember the Feddies having this many Hizacks!"

"It doesn't matter!" Bernie cried as he cut down a GM Quel with his custom Geara Doga's beam tomahawk. "We gotta protect Side 3!"

"Yeah!" Quess said as she did battle with Rosamia's Psyco Gundam mk II; "Otherwise, our people are gonna be toast!"

"Not to mention the refugees!" Puru added as she fought off a number of Hizacks and GM IIs themselves. But suddenly, a number of old Titans battleships appeared from out of dark portals, and quickly launched a barrage of beam and missile fire at the valiant defenders.

"Lousy Titans!" the Alpha Azieru's pilot grumbled as her machine blocked the beams with its I-Field. "If Lord Char were here..." But she was cut off when Rosamia's souped-up Psyco Gundam mk II lurched in and smashed the Azieru with beam swords attached to its hands, which extended like cables.

"Die, Zeon scum!" Rosamia cackled. "Die for the glory of Muge Zolbados!" Quess growled and tried to counter, but she didn't need to – the giant purple Gundam was struck from behind by a powerful beam rifle shot – one that came from the Nightingale.

"Chara! Purus! Quess! Wiseman!" Char called out to his subordinates. "More help has arrived!"

"Lord Char! You're back!" Quess cheered as her opponent turned her attention to the Red Comet.

"Yay! Char's back!" Puru cheered. Other soldiers who had been struggling also were heartened by their leader's heroic arrival, and let that fact be known.

"Lord Char has returned!" "Our leader!" "The Red Comet!" "The son of Zeon Zum Deikun!" "Hurrah!" "Fight on!" "We mustn't disappoint him!" "Drive these monsters away!"

Jerid noticed this and also made a beeline for Char's red machine with his custom Byarlant. Char figured that if he could take out these two, the attack would end.

"I gotta say, Char," Jerid said with a chuckle as he fired a rapid series of shots with his suit's beam guns; "You have quite the cult of personality going here. They're eating out of your hand...just like our Emperor!"

"But Lord Muge is the ruler of ten thousand separate universes," Rosamia added as she sent her beam swords after the Nightingale. "You're nothing compared to him!" However, this simultaneous attack wouldn't be nearly good enough to even touch the Red Comet.

Remembering that the Psyco mk-II had bits that could reflect beams, Char opted for a direct attack against Rosamia's machine. He rocketed at the purple Gundam with beam tomahawk drawn, and sliced at its cockpit, then sent his funnels to hammer it more while it was reeling. Realizing she was beaten, the Newtype-turned-Invader separated the mk-II's head from its body and fled into a dark portals.

At the same time, Jerid found himself under attack from the other Zeon soldiers, and finally was forced to retreat after a barrage of attacks from every direction due to the myriad funnels employed by his foes.

"Tell Scirocco and your Emperor this," Char said as the Byarlant limped into a portal; "Mankind will never yield to their tyranny!"

Just as Char had hoped, the defeat of the two commanders sent the other Titans into a full retreat, and the surviving Zeon soldiers let out a victorious cheer. The leader of Neo-Zeon took a breather as Haman's silver Titania flew towards him.

"How are things here, Haman?" he asked. "I hope my absence hasn't been too long."

"We've had many skirmishes with Paptimus Scirocco's Titans since your departure," Haman said; "And a great many refugees have flooded into Side 3's various colonies. Our resources are dwindling quickly, even with rationing. I'm sure your presence will lift the people's spirits, though."

"How have the refugees been treated?" Char asked.

"With as much understanding as possible," his right-hand woman replied. "The people of Neo Zeon have embraced your father's beliefs, but even that won't hold up long in the face of imminent starvation."

"We're planning to attack the other Sides and drive out the Titans," Wiseman added; "And then pooling our resources. Luckily, we already have the cooperation of the surviving Earth Federation forces."

"Excellent," Char said with a nod. "How has that been progressing?"

"Slowly," Haman said. "We've managed to take back parts of Sides 5 and 2, but with a significant number of casualties."

"But now that you're back, there's no way we'll lose!" Quess cheered. Char smiled, but deep down, he knew he would need Londo Bell's help with this one...

* * *

In spite of their inferior numbers, DREAM's forces were doing well – the performance of their machines more than outweighed the Demon Busters' sheer numbers. But Domon was particularly focused on fighting Frank Gastro.

"Why're ya holdin' back, demon?" Gastro laughed wickedly as he lashed out at God Gundam with Arachno's tomahawk; "You really think you're Domon Kasshu?! That man disqualified me in one swift move back then, but you've barely even scratched me! BAH-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Do you really get a kick out of slaughtering people?!" Domon exclaimed.

"Anyone who protests against society can become a demon, and they need to be stopped! That means they're all fair game! All who oppose our will are enemies of mankind!"

Domon's heart swelled with a righteous desire to stop Gastro when he heard this, even if it meant killing him. He quickly glanced around, and saw that his own allies were starting to target the enemy cockpits – had they already decided that the Demon Busters deserved no mercy as well?

"If that's what you really think," the Gundam Fighter cried as the fans on God Gundam's back opened up in preparation for a God Finger attack, "then you're no better than the demons!" He then charged in, his hand burning red.

" **ERUPTIIIIING...GOD...FINGEEEEEEEEER!"**

Arachno Gundam tried to block the attack with its Arachno Claws, but the attack simply melted through them, and pierced the Neo-Cuban Gundam's cockpit.

" **AND NOW,"** Domon roared as he raised Arachno Gundam over his head; **"** **HEEEEAT EEEEEND!"**

Frank Gastro let out a cry of anguish as Arachno Gundam overheated and exploded. With this, the group turned toward the Gundam GP02 and the _Ra Dels,_ as they were the only remaining forces – the rest had met their ends.

"Damn yoooooou..." Monsha snarled as he tossed aside his machine's beam bazooka after realizing that he had only one way to win. "Send the atomic bazooka!"

"Sending it now!" one of the _Ra Dels'_ crew said. A small folding bazooka shot out of the ship's catapult. Monsha caught it and pointed it straight at DREAM's forces. But only Kou recognized it.

"That's..." he gasped.

"You see this, demons?" Monsha chuckled unnervingly; "This bazooka's got the same weapon that blew your pals to kingdom come at Tsuringrad!" This revelation sent a wave of horror through DREAM's forces.

"You wouldn't!" Amada exclaimed.

"You'd violate the Granada Accords?!" Bright said indignantly.

"The Granada Accords aren't worth wiping my ass on anymore!" Kou's old friend said. "When it comes to you demons, NOTHING is off-limits! We gotta get rid of you scum if we're going to save the Earth Sphere!"

"Bernard, think about what you're doing!" Kou cried, but it would be in vain.

"Adios, you freaks!" Monsha roared. "See you in hell!" With that, he fired a small warhead from the bazooka. Immediately, everyone started to beat a hasty retreat...everyone except Shin Getter 1, who actually moved toward the approaching nuke.

"Ryoma?!" Kamille exclaimed when he turned and saw the red robot stop right in the warhead's path.

"If Shin Dragon can do it, so can we!" Ryoma bellowed. "All we gotta do is believe in the Getter!"

The red machine then began to blaze green with Getter Rays as the nuclear warhead made contact with it. But instead of exploding, the missile began to twist, flow and warp as its form was drawn into Shin Getter. After several tense moments, it was over, though some of the Newtypes swore they heard the faint sound of a burp coming from the red machine.

"Did...Shin Getter just EAT the nuke?!" Judau exclaimed.

 _It absorbed a nuke with no aftereffects,_ Janus thought, a sense of terror filling him. _Is this really the power of Getter that Atik Yomin is so afraid of..the power of a Great Devourer?_

"What...kind of monsters ARE you?!" Monsha cried. "Even demons couldn't do that!"

"Listen up, you idiot!" Hayato said, seeing that the Demon Buster soldier had finally lost his will to fight; "Everything you and the Demon Busters have been doing – it's exactly what the Demon Tribe _wants_!"

"The people you just annihilated," Benkei said. "They weren't demons...they were human beings! If they weren't, wouldn't they have tried to possess or eat you?" The crew of the _Ra Dels_ seemed to wave a bit in their resolve.

"We can hear them," Hathaway said, sensing this; "Their cries of sadness, their pain, their desperation! Their transformation was bad enough, but to be hunted like animals..."

"Do you think Captain Burning would have approved of this, Bernard?" Kou cried. "Is this what he died for?!" Monsha looked at his hands as he remembered – South Burning, a close comrade from the One Year War, had died in the effort to reclaim the original GP02. A demon wouldn't have been able to know him even that well.

But before he could get a chance to fully grasp what he had done, several dark portals opened, and out of them swooped the Hambrabi (in mobile armor mode), Palace Athene, and a number of other Titans mobile suits and battleships. This once again put DREAM on guard.

"Hey, Monsha, my man!" Yazan called out.

"Yazan Gable?" Monsha gasped. "Aren't you..."

"Havin' demon troubles, I see?" the resurrected Titan chuckled. "We'll take care of it for ya...just relax and take a nice nap!"

"Lieutenant Monsha, get out of there!" Amada cried. "That guy's with Paptimus Scirocco!"

"A DIRT NAP, THAT IS!" Yazan cackled as he dove down to attack the GP02. Monsha pulled out two beam sabers to try and attack the onrushing blue mobile suit, only to get hammered by an array of beam shots and its claws aimed straight at its cockpit, killing Monsha instantly. Meanwhile, the Palace Athene and several other Titans' troops took aim at the _Ra Dels_ , destroying it just as quickly.

"BERNAAAAAAAAAARD!" Kou screamed.

"Yazan! Reccoa!" Kamille cried. "How dare you! They were just on the verge of..."

"I never did like that guy back when I was human," Yazan said dismissively. "They were all too soft to be Titans material."

"You were fighting these fools to the death a moment ago," Reccoa said wryly, "yet now you mourn for them. Humans truly are hypocrites." Without another word, the Titans turned their full attention to DREAM's forces, and the battle began anew.

* * *

Luckily for Kouji and Sayaka Yuumi, the Devilman Army's base had a special tunnel connecting it directly with Photon Power Labs, allowing them to travel beneath the Photon Power barrier and into Neo-Hong Kong. Once there, they were brought to the hangar by the three professors to show something new – a machine that looked vaguely like the Universal Century's Venus A, but had elements of Aphrodite A as well, including its paint job. Its cockpit was open and ready for its pilot.

But only Kouji and the three professors were present in the hangar at the moment – Sayaka and Minerva were off somewhere else.

"So that's the new machine for Sayaka," Kouji said as he looked up at it.

"Yes," Morimori said; "This is the Artemis A. It utilizes parts from the Venus and Aphrodite of this world as well as data we obtained from Minerva X...now all that remains is its pilot."

"Are you kidding?!" Sayaka yelled, her voice coming from nearby. "This is seriously all I get as a pilot suit?! Don't tell me my father approved of this!"

"I'm afraid so," Minerva replied. "Now please, we must test Artemis A."

With that, Sayaka stepped out into the open, her face blushing beet-red. Her protests were not entirely unwarranted, as her suit sat precariously on the edge of decency. It was made of elastic black material that covered the young woman's private areas, but otherwise seemed more like a bondage outfit than anything else, right down to the black gloves. There were spots over her nipples, crotch, anus and spine that looked like cables could connect there. She also sported a headband not unlike the one worn by Char while piloting his Nightingale.

"Hehehehehehe..." Nossori chuckled.

"W-w-w-wow!" Kouji exclaimed, feeling a little blood drip out of his nose.

"Perverts!" Sayaka said indignantly as she hurried up to the platform where Artemis was; "I swear, all of you are perverts!"

 _The Sayaka of this world is definitely like the others,_ Minerva thought, a little smile on her face. Finally, the girl managed to overcome her embarrassment to focus on the task at hand.

"So, this is the cockpit?" she said as she gazed down into the cockpit, which looked to be filled with crystal-clear water. A small ladder was just below her, which extended to just a few inches above the liquid.

"Go ahead and climb in," Morimori said. Sayaka sighed and then descended the ladder and landed in the liquid. For a moment, she forgot to hold her breath...but soon discovered that she didn't need to.

"Hey! I can breathe!" she exclaimed. "Is this some sort of liquid oxygen?"

"You can thank the Evangelions!" Nossori said proudly. "We were able to use their data to artificially replicate the qualities of the substance called Link Connect Liquid."

"Not only can you breathe this liquid," Sewashi said; "But it serves as both shock absorber and nerve conductor to boot!" Sayaka quietly thanked the Evangelion pilots, even though she knew they were back in the Celestial Calendar world.

"Got it, Three Professors!" she then said. "So, what next?"

"You'll seeeeee," Morimori chuckled as he pressed a button on his console. "Begin nerve cable connection!"

Moving almost like tentacles, several cables wriggled out of openings in the cockpit walls and wormed their way through the fluid toward Sayaka. First, three of the cables connected to the outlets in her spine. Sayaka winced as they poked her and sent small jolts of electricity through her spinal cord. But then she noticed that last two were aimed at certain private areas on her body.

"Oh no," she muttered. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no..."

As the remaining cables thrust themselves into the plugs, she let out a loud, long moan that seemed to be a mix of pain, pleasure and embarrassment all at once while Artemis burst from its confines. The three professors gleefully chuckled, while Kouji crossed his legs.

"YOU THREE IDIIIIIOOOOOTS!" Sayaka screamed as Artemis lunged and smashed the platform where Kouji and the three professors were standing, nearly sending them flying. It took a moment before she realized what was going on.

"Oh, wow!" she exclaimed. "This is incredible! Everything Artemis sees is projected straight to my retina!" She then moved her hand, and Artemis' hand did so simultaneously.

"And its hand moves just as mine does!" she said. "This must be sort of like how Janus controls Granlif!"

"Activation test successful!" Morimori said as he and the others picked themselves up. "Glad we had the time!"

"And we got to see something nice, too!" Nossori added.

"Now, let's run some basic movement tests," Sewashi said. "You have to adjust to your new controls. Don't worry, we won't do anything else like that." Sayaka huffed a bit, but decided to go along. It seemed she had made her point.

 _I suppose I'm a pervert too,_ Minerva thought as Artemis started walking, _considering I never bothered to change THAT feature..._

* * *

The battle between DREAM and the Titans was wearing on as Shin Getter and the Hambrabi engaged in a duel – as an Invader, Yazan still was focused on getting revenge for the loss of Saotome...and Benkei couldn't help but notice something different about him this time.

"Am I the only one who notices that every time we take these guys on, their machines are tougher, faster and more powerful than before?" he asked his two co-pilots as Shin Getter 1 split into the three Get machines to avoid an attack.

"That may be," Ryoma said; "But we still kick their asses every time!"

"C'mere, Getter team! I've got a surprise for ya!" Yazan chuckled as he wheeled around. Suddenly, the blue mobile armor began to wriggle, warp and stretch as if it was being pulled apart. But after a few seconds, the single machine had split into three slightly smaller copies.

"Did he just...divide like an amoeba?!" Benkei exclaimed as the three Hambrabis began moving in a formation. They all launched numerous wires, managing to snag the Shin Bear machine in a net, and then immediately sent electrical currents through it, shocking the Get machine and its pilot.

"Benkei!" Ryoma cried. But suddenly, an earth-shaking roar pierced the air, followed by a massive energy beam that swept across the battlefield. It tore through many of the Titans troops and battleships, even catching the Palace Athene in its blast radius.

 _Such power!_ Reccoa thought as she retreated. _Is this the might of the Demon Tribe?!_

But when the DREAMers looked in the direction of the beam, they saw a swarm of flying Devilmen all surrounding a gargantuan one. It was easily three times as large as the _Ra Cailum_ , with a flat body with rudimentary wings. It had a long T-Rex-like head, brontosaur-like neck and tail, a large tuft of hair on his head, and relatively small white eyes. Its human face was on his Devilman form's forehead – and standing just behind it were Fudo and Miki, both in their own Devilman forms.

"Nice job, Agira!" Miki cheered.

 _That's Agira's Devilman form?!_ Amada thought. Even though his son was close friends with the boy, he never imagined that Agira had so much sheer mass contained within his body.

"Mama! Papa! I'm here to help too!" Amada's son said. He fired bolts of lightning from his eyes, destroying two of the three Hambrabis, allowing Shin Bear to escape and rejoin the other two.

"It's Fudo and the Devilman Army!" Janus exclaimed when he saw them. "And is that...MIKI?!"

"The monks sensed you guys were in trouble, so we came to help out," Fudo said. "So we came to help!" The other Devilmen let out a cheer consisting of grunts, roars, hisses, shrieks and other inhuman noises before going on the attack. With these reinforcements, DREAM's own morale increased, and they joined them, letting fly every projectile they could.

"Miki, let's take out that blue mobile suit," Fudo said, glancing over at her and pointing to the Hambrabi. "Something about it really pisses me off."

"Right!" she replied. The two sprang off Agira's head and headed straight for Yazan at high speed. He turned towards them and shot at them with his beam rifle, but they easily dodged the attacks. Fudo then did a somersault and extended his foot.

" **DEVIL KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"**

The blow came too fast for even Yazan to dodge, and it sent his mobile suit reeling. Miki came up behind it, conjured up a short katana made of flame and slashed Hambrabi across the head. Fudo followed up with a pair of Devil Cutters, slicing deep gouges in its armor and smashed it into the ground. The two then flew down and hovered just above it.

"Let's turn up the heat, Akira!" Miki said. Fudo nodded in reply before starting to inhale at the same time as his dear friend. Together, they shot out massive fireballs from their mouths that merged into one before striking the Hambrabi with titanic force, causing it to go up in a massive explosion – but again, Yazan managed to slip away through a dark portal before he could be incinerated.

Seeing their two commanders destroyed, the Titans' remaining forces began to beat a hasty retreat...

* * *

Unbeknownst to DREAM, Cadney had seen everything that the _Ra Dels_ did, and was now aware of DREAM's return. He had been watching the footage with Dr. Rainuma.

"So," he said, "Londo Bell seems to have cast their lot with Akira Fudo and the demons, just as you predicted. What do you suggest we do, Samael?" Rainuma smirked and shifted to his true form – the High Seraph Samael.

"The time has come for you to reveal the ultimate truth about the demons," the angel said. "Once it has been made known to the world, the end of mankind will be truly inevitable. Fudo and his friends will be powerless to stop it."

"Will I be given my reward, then?" Cadney asked.

"If you survive the battle that will surely follow," Samael replied. The young man grinned and chuckled.

"That will surely be simplicity itself," he murmured. "After all, I have HIS power..."

* * *

 _Next time are two chapters I've really been stoked to write! Here are the requisite previews:  
_

 _-_ _The struggle against Grand Cardinal Clovis and the Sword of Damocles begins in earnest, as DREAM wages an all-out assault on the floating fortress! With the last two XEM Series and the mad former Grand Master of the St. Michael Knights leading Clovis' forces from the frontlines, this battle become a struggle within families to determine the course of history! Can DREAM put an end to Clovis' mad ambitions?! It's the beginning of the end of_ Code Geass R2 _next time in_ _ **Chapter 80 (Tara) - Clash of Bloodlines! The Grip of Damocles!**_

- _DREAM is left with only one option after seeing the horrific acts of the Demon Busters and the realization that no true demons remain in Neo-Hong Kong - this group must be defeated! Thus, DREAM heads to the Demon Busters' headquarters to confront them! But they soon learn that it's not Rainuma pulling the strings, but his right hand man Cadney, and he has powers comparable to Devilman's! Can they defeat him before the people of Neo-Hong Kong commit a sin beyond redemption?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 80 (Janus): Attack the Demon Busters! Cadney's Wicked Plot!**_

 _Until next time, mecha fans!  
_


	122. Chapter 80 Tara

_It's time for a huge, climactic battle that I've been dying to write! Not only is this the final confrontation with the Damocles, but perhaps the final struggle between the two factions of the divided Zifell clan!_

* * *

 **Chapter 80 (Tara) - Clash of Bloodlines! The Grip of Damocles!**

The Damocles had appeared in a very ominous location – directly above Mount Fuji. Assembled around it were, like with Madd's forces, a bevy of EA and ZAFT mobile suits, Knightmares and mass-production Great Mazingers as well as a number of Britannian floating battleships. However, several machines different from the others were present:

First, Dorothea's Palomides hovered closely to the massive fortress. Joining it was a Lancelot with blue accents instead of gold, along with a red Float System. This machine, the Lancelot Club was piloted by Nonette, the Knight of Nine. But one machine that really drew DREAM's attention was a golden Knightmare with a huge Float System and a massive ax: the Vercingetorix.

But most significantly, the three enemy XEM series machines were interspersed throughout the arrangement of troops.

"Clovis..." Zero said, surprised that Clovis was addressing them. He hadn't expected to see his brother now, and figured that he would have to hunt him down later on after dealing with his father.

"That's right, Zero," his half-brother said, "or shall I say...my little brother Lelouch! Isn't this a happy little reunion! Tell me though..."

"Don't bother trying to deceive them, Clovis," Suzaku interrupted. "He's told them the truth already, and they've accepted him all the same."

 _He actually admitted he was Zero?_ the cardinal thought. _I guess he isn't completely predictable after all._

"Clovis!" Nunnally called out, finally overcoming the shock of witnessing her half-brother's new personality firsthand. "Why? Why are you cooperating with Father's mad plans?!"

 _So, it's true,_ Kanon said to himself; _Nunnally really IS controlling the Mark Nemo. But that means..._

"My, my, Nunnally!" Clovis chuckled; "Who would have thought that a gentle soul like you would take up arms against anyone, let alone your older brother?"

The cardinal held the trigger device for the FLEIJAs like a kingly scepter. "In any case, it is because I've realized something...material things are fleeting; This renders them and their creation as ultimately meaningless. Indeed, the only thing that has ANY significance in the grand scheme of things is destruction!"

"Clovis, I don't really know what's going on, but snap out of it!" Tara called out, shocked to hear these words coming out of Clovis' mouth; "This isn't you! Why would you, a man who took pride in creation and beauty, want to destroy everything?!"

"Ah, my dear sweet Knight, and loving wife," Clovis said in mock dismay; "Even you still stand against me?" Suddenly, Tara felt Tera's personality surface, and she immediately glared in Shin's direction.

"Shin Hyuga Shaing!" the Knight of Eleven shouted; "This is your doing, isn't it?!" In reply, Shin simply chuckled as if amused by her indignation.

"If only I could be so ambitious," Shin replied. "But this was a view Clovis arrived at entirely on his own...I had no need to use my Geass on him."

"Rau le Creuset must have influenced him," Nicol said to the group. "I should considered it back then."

"That would explain a lot," Leila said. Tera thought back to the drawing she had made of Clovis earlier, and she wondered if she would truly be able to separate the Clovis she fell in love with and the Clovis who now stood in her way.

"Our family was at Pendragon," Tera then said; "And Tara's old friends from school were there too! Did you truly kill them all?!"

"That's right, my pet, I did," the cardinal chuckled without a moment's hesitation; "But Pendragon is just the beginning! By laying the world to waste with FLEIJA, I will carve a truly eternal monument to myself...definitive proof that I ever existed!"

"Better still, Clovis' plan shall give mankind the salvation it desires!" Shin added. "The only salvation for our deceitful, self-destructive species is death, and with Damocles, His Eminence shall save the human race!"

Tera's eye twitched. The man she had so loved, even when her memories were manipulated, was nothing but a mask - a mask worn by a nihilistic psychopath without a single shred of concern for human life. But at the same time, she felt that his madness was caused by her rejection of him.

 _No...I can't blame myself,_ she thought, shaking off the thought. _Clovis was probably always like this. He never showed a shred of respect for the Japanese people...hell, I even bet he didn't love me at all! He's no different than Clotho Buer or Shapiro Keats!_

That thought seemed to steel Tera's resolve to fight him as she readied Lifthrasir Titania's energy tonfas.

"Don't bother with that lass, Sir Shaing!" Harkness said to Shin. "We'll gladly apply some good ol' Zifell discipline to her traitorous arse for ya before bringin' her t' Clovis! Just keep yer squinty eyes on protectin' His Eminence." Lugh and Peleus nodded, though the latter seemed to have his attention more on Rolo's Vincent.

"Very well," Shin said. "But leave W-0 to me...I want to save my brother's apostate soul with my own hands."

"Our mission is simple! Bring down the Damocles! All units, ready battle formation!" Murrue ordered. "Zero, you're in charge!"

 _So...my final opponent before Father and Seele is the man it all began with_ , Lelouch thought, smirking a little as he prepared Shinkiro for battle. _Come then, brother...I'll beat you like I always do!_

* * *

The game was on, but this time, Clovis was confident of his victory. After all, Schneizel had essentially provided him with written step-by-step instructions on dealing with Lelouch, his every move detailed in advance.

"Transmit pattern Sigma to all forces," the cardinal commanded.

"Yes, Your Holiness!" the cultists replied in unison.

* * *

"Zero, enemies are deploying in a wide-field aerial formation," Cecilia said. While Ohgi was running the ship, it was Lelouch, entering battle aboard the Shinkiro, who was really coordinating the battle efforts.

"He's coming at us with conventional tactics?" Lelouch said with a small smirk. "Good. All forces, move in, but be careful!" The four squadrons started moving, but avoided charging in.

"Stretch out our left wing!" the masked man barked. "Assume Half-Moon Arhat Formation!"

"Wait, what?!" Kenichi exclaimed, baffled by this sudden, unfamiliar terminology. "Can't we just power on through like we always do?!"

"We can't keep relying on that method for victory," Zero replied; "Brute force can only achieve so much."

"Okay," the Voltes pilot sighed. "You're the boss."

He and the rest of the left wing began to advance, only to be met by a small battalion of Great Mazingers and pro-Charles Vincent Wards led by Nonette's Lancelot Club.

 _Odd...he's checking my move,_ Lelouch thought before barking a new order. "Left wing...pull back now!"

"But won't that break up our formation, Commander?" Cecilia asked, confused by this sudden change in plan.

"I'm aware of that," Lelouch said. "Do it anyway."

* * *

"Nonette, halt your advance!" Clovis called out. The Lancelot Club and its squadron stopped and remained in position.

"Why, my lord?" Kanon asked. "With his formation breaking up, it's the perfect chance to strike!"

"He's baiting me with an opening," the cardinal replied as he placed a finger on the paragraph that showed the exact movement; "But I'm not taking it...Schneizel certainly wouldn't."

* * *

"What the hell is Zero doing?" Ryou Sayama said, baffled by the back-and-forth going on between Lelouch and Clovis. "No one's made any attacks yet."

Leila, however, clearly understood what was going on, being a tactician herself.

 _Zero...this is like a chess game to you, isn't it?_ _But it's a game that will determine the fate of our species._

As the maneuvering of troops continued, the young woman noticed something - Lelouch was acting too aggressively, and Clovis was playing hard-to-get with him. It was if his brother was baiting him...but the question was how...

* * *

"Have Nonette's unit advance," Clovis ordered, flipping to a new page of notes. "Squad 6, follow Dorothea and move to the northeast, elevation 40 degrees!" Dorothea's Palomides and a squadron of Gareths began to advance in that direction.

"Enemy is pursuing," a cultist said.

"Ah, typical Lelouch," the High Inquistor chuckled as he held up a crystal cube; "You always liked to attack more than defend - which, if I'm not mistaken, leaves me a window of opportunity..."

* * *

Suddenly, six Thresholds opened, and out of each came a pair of white Eva Series, flying on great white wings. They immediately flew into the weakest point in DREAM's battle line, and tore a swath through the grunts under Zero's command.

 _Impossible,_ _the masked man thought;_ _Clovis actually predicted my movements?! He knew I'd deploy my forces like this?!_

"Zero, those enemy Evangelions are all over us," one of the UFN soldiers cried; "and the main force is attempting to overrun us!"

 _No...this...there's no way Clovis could pull this off,_ _Lelouch thought._ _The only one who could predict me like that would be..._

 _Suddenly, the truth dawned on him._

 _...Schneizel._

"Big brother, look out!" he heard Nunnally call out to him.

Lelouch momentarily broke out of his funk just quickly enough to avoid getting caught in the grip of an Eva Series before countering with Shinkiro's hadron blasters, with Nunnally following up with the Blonde Knives.

 _There's no way I can win...not against Schneizel's tactics,_ _he thought._ _He could read me so well that he could come up with step-by-step instructions in defeating me...and he did!_

"Zero!" Murrue cried. As soon as he heard the captain's voice, Lelouch suddenly got an idea.

 _If Clovis is basing his tactics on how Schneizel thought Lelouch vi Britannia would command the troops, let's see how he handles Murrue Ramius!_

"I'm fine, Captain Ramius," he said. "Listen, I need you to take command for now. I'm in the thick of things, and it's hardly a position to give orders from."

"Huh?" she exclaimed. "But you're a much better strategist than me...even Captain Misumaru is better than me!"

"Clovis' troops are moving based on MY thought process, and mine alone...but you're a good tactician too; and with YOU guiding our troops, there's no way Clovis be able to predict our movements!"

"Understood," she said after a moment of thought. Suddenly, the tell-tale sound of something being launched out of the Damocles resounded.

"Incoming FLEIJA, captain!" Mirallia said.

"Hard to starboard!" Murrue cried. "Get us out of its range!"

The _Archangel_ turned away from the incoming missile, which detonated in mid-air. This time, however, it was able to avoid taking a lot of damage. However, this gave the captain an idea.

"Listen up, everyone!" she commanded. "Attack in waves and force the Damocles to continue launching FLEIJAs!"

"What?!" Kira exclaimed. "Isn't Zero supposed to be in charge?"

"Oh, I see what you're up to!" Lacus chirped. "You're going to exhaust his stockpile of FLEIJAs!"

"W-0, their ground forces are getting too close!" Murrue called out. "Can you deal with them?"

"Roger!" Hyuga said. "Let's move, guys!"

 _Clovis,_ Lelouch thought as he finished off a pair of enemy Vincent Wards and watched as W-0 tore a swath through his brother's forces; _The only reason Schneizel was able to beat me in chess is because there were strict rules on what moves could or could not be made._

The rebellious prince grinned smugly.

 _But this isn't chess, now is it, my dear brother?_

* * *

Clovis was completely dumbfounded. The movements of Lelouch's troops were completely different than what Schneizel's notes had predicted. They were hardly chaotic, but they lacked the subtle mind-games that his brother had used so often. Kanon, however, could help but let out a quiet chuckle at the sight of Clovis' frustration.

 _Zero, you are truly something,_ _he thought;_ _To think that you could overcome Schneizel's plans simply by giving another individual command. After all, even he couldn't have anticipated you not leading them._

"Your Eminence, what should we do?" a cultist asked humbly. The cardinal flipped frantically through Schneizel's notes, looking for some sort of clue as to how to deal with Lelouch's change in tactics. But there was nothing. Finally, he threw the notes down.

"What do you think?! Attack, attack, ATTAAAACK!" Clovis replied at the top of his lungs as he raised the trigger for the FLEIJA Launcher. He pressed the trigger for the FLEIJA launcher once, then kept pushing it.

"Damn it, Schneizel!" Clovis then screamed, a little foam forming at the edges of his mouth. "Why can't the Damocles Key make this thing fire faster?!"

"At best, the launch process for FLEIJAs is such that we can only fire one every five minutes," Kanon said calmly.

"Then find a way to speed it up!" the cardinal screeched.

* * *

Shin sighed as he watched the carefully planned formation fall apart. Everything was chaos now, a virtual free-for-all. As a pair of pro-Euphemia Gareths headed his way, he dodged past them and then blasted each in the back with the Vercingetorix's shotgun. After quickly reloading, Shin then spotted the Shinkiro and Lancelot Frontier speeding along. With a grin, he turned towards the two machines, switched to his heavy ax and flew at them at full speed. But Zero had seen him coming, and quickly put up his Knightmare's Absolute Protection Territory, blocking the attack.

"Hello there, Lelouch," Shin said with a chuckle. "Or is Julius Kingsley still in there?" Lelouch scowled as a memory of his first encounter with Hyuga's brother came back to him. But he remained stalwart.

"That man is dead," the masked man answered defiantly as he backed off and fired a pair of hadron bolts; "and so is Lelouch vi Britannia! Your opponent today is Zero!"

"How amusing," Shin said as he dodged and let fly a few shotgun rounds, which were blocked by C.C's machine. Unafraid of death due to her immortality, she charged headlong at the Knight of Two.

"I wonder," she said as her maser vibration swords clashed with Shin's ax. "Who gave you your Geass, Shin? I'm curious."

"Ah, the witch C.C," the Vercingetorix's pilot said as he broke away from her. "I will say this much – the one who granted me my power is the wellspring from which ALL Geass originates!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" C.C. replied, a little confused. "Are you saying there's an ultimate source of Geass?!" Just then, a trio of St. Michael Gloucesters rushed between them, forcing C.C to back off as well. But as the three pursued her, several missiles struck the hapless Knightmares, destroying them. The three looked over in the direction the missiles came from to see W-0, as well as a few Alexander Drones, heading straight for Shin.

"Commander Zero! C.C!" Hyuga called out. "Leave this guy to us!"

 _That's right,_ C.C. thought, _Shin Hyuga Shaing and Akito Hyuga are brothers. The scrolls foretold that this battle would be a final clash between bloodlines._

"Roger," Zero said, "C.C. and I will continue to try penetrating the Damocles' defenses." With that, the pink and black Knightmares took off. However, Shin made no move to pursue them – there were plenty of other loyal Church minions itching to shoot Zero down. He had his own priorities in this battle.

"Akito!" he cried as he rushed at the Alexander Liberte with ax keened to slice it in half. "I'm glad we could meet one last time in order to settle things, little brother!" Several more St. Michael Gloucesters flew in, forcing the rest of W-0 to back off and leave the brothers to fight it out man-to-man.

"Big brother!" Hyuga cried as he blocked his brother's strike with his machine's G-Stone-tempered katana; "Please, think about what you're doing! Killing each other won't really solve anything!"

"You're right," Shin replied as he clashed with Hyuga again. "But people are still enthusiastic about killing – and you are no exception. Therefore, you should die!" As Shin's madness deepened, veins began to bulge around his eyes.

"We ALL should die!" he cackled. "It's the only way to escape this hell! Death is the only salvation!" Hyuga felt his brother's Geass command acting upon him again, which caused the BRS systems of the other Alexanders to start reacting.

And that was what Hyuga had been counting on.

"Leila, now!" he cried. Leila focused her Geass power through Hyuga, causing a blue Geass symbol to appear over his left eye – and with the help of the G-Stone katana and his squadmates' combined wills, it penetrated through the Vercingetorix and right into Shin's mind.

However, it worked somewhat differently on him, for his mind was not enchained by any sort of mental conditioning or Geass. Instead, he began to see the images of people he had met over the course of his life: the Shaings who took him in and raised him after the death of his family; his fellow Knights of St. Michael; and even total strangers he had conversations with just once.

" _Stop it!" "Stop killing!" "No more killing!" "That's enough!" "Just stop, sir!" "Why?"_

"Begone, wraiths!" he cried, his focus staying on Hyuga. Suddenly, he saw the ghostly image of Michael Manfredi on his screen, hovering between him and the Alexander Liberte.

 _You love your little brother,_ the ghost said. _That's why you don't want him to suffer. Your heart is in the right place, but your actions are in error._

"I'm not wrong!" Shin ranted as his machine's arms started to slacken. "Clovis isn't wrong!" He then saw a little blonde girl in a lovely blue dress take Manfredi's place. It was a girl from the Shaing family who had looked up to him like an older brother.

 _This world you hate so much might not be as hopeless as you think,_ she said. _At least these people haven't given up._

"You're just an illusion, Alice!" he screamed. "Out of my sight!" But the cacophony of voices began again, all begging Shin to spare his little brother. He stopped moving and clapped his hands against his ears to drown out the voices.

"Shut up, you wraiths! Shut up, shut up, shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup..."

Hyuga didn't see what was going on, but he could tell that Shin was in agony. Still, this was his chance to end it – an irony, considering how he vehemently opposed the idea of death being salvation. He let out a loud cry, rushed at the Vercingetorix and jammed his sword into the golden Knightmare's cockpit, impaling Shin in the chest.

"I love you...big brother..." Hyuga said tearfully; "Even if you did this to me...you were only just..." As Shin watched his life flash before his eyes, a particular memory stuck out in his mind:

* * *

 _A young Shin, having just obtained his Geass power and used it on his little brother, walks down a dirt road lined with trees when he suddenly hears a small voice coming out to him._

" _Big brother...big brother..."_

 _He turns around and sees little Akito Hyuga toddling after him._

" _Don't follow me!" Shin yells as the little child grabs his pants leg._

" _Let's go home, big brother," Akito says. In anger and annoyance, Shin pushes his little brother away._

" _WAAAAAAAAAA!" the toddler cries._

" _Stop crying!" Shin yells. Akito doesn't stop._

" _I said, stop crying!" Shin yells louder. Akito does, but sniffles a little and stares at him wide-eyed. Unable to resist this face, Shin sighs, walks back over to him and kneels down._

" _Okay, get on," he says. Akito reaches out, and Shin hoists the toddler onto his back, and continues walking with his brother now riding piggyback._

" _I love you, big brother," the little child murmurs as leans his head against Shin's and falls asleep..._

* * *

As death's icy grip slowly closed around him, Shin's mind obtained the fleeting absolute clarity that only comes in one's final moments. He didn't cast that Geass on his brother because he hated him – but because he loved him. Little Akito was too innocent, too sweet to live in such a cruel, unforgiving world. Shin wanted to be alone, but didn't want his brother to be...so he did what he thought was the only merciful thing:

He commanded him to die.

"A...kito..." Shin gurgled as he felt his strength slowly leave him. "I was...wrong. You...should live. Live...on...save this...selfish, rotten world...like you...saved me..."

"Big brother..." Hyuga replied as he pulled the blade out of Vercingetorix. "I will save this world, but not by killing it." Shin found himself smiling as his vision faded to black and his Knightmare begin to fall. Moments later, it exploded in a great fireball as the Yggdrasil reactor overloaded from the G-Stone energy produced by Hyuga's blade.

Having taken out the St. Michael Gloucesters, Hyuga's squadmates gathered around him to see if he was all right.

"Shin was looking out for me that day," he said. "His logic may have been twisted, but his heart...it hadn't been corrupted. Everyone, thank you for helping him remember that."

"Akito..." Leila murmured.

"Let's go, guys," Hyuga said as he turned his gaze toward the Damocles. "This battle is far from over."

* * *

"Found ya, wee lass!" Harkness laughed as he charged at Lifthrasir Titania, the Aesir Zorum's claws ablaze. This was a battle he had been looking forward to – he wanted nothing more than to put his late brother's child in her place. But he kept Clovis' orders in the back of his mind – she was to remain alive. Luckily, he knew enough about his niece's fighting style to make sure of that.

"I knew you were hungry for power, Uncle Harkness," Tera said as she blocked the attack with ice-wreathed tonfas, "but why in the world would you go along with Clovis' insanity?!"

"The nobility's gone," the fat man answered viciously as he sent out the two Egyu drones. "We've got nothin' left t' give!" This forced Tera on the defensive as she sent out her three drones as well.

 _His machine can keep up with Lifthrasir Titania,_ the knight thought as she blocked two flame blasts from Zorum's drones; _Did it get upgraded too, or is it because I'm holding back?_

"Don't blame me, lardass!" she replied; "It's Charles who abolished the nobility, not Euphemia!"

"Ya tore our family and our nation in two with yer bloody fancy talkin' 'bout equality n' that sorta crap!" Harkness roared as he rammed into her. "If you'd just kept your mouth shut, none o' this would be happenin'!" The Aesir Zorum grabbed hold of Lifthrasir Titania and flung it toward the _Grandberry_ , though Tera quickly righted herself, narrowly avoiding a collision.

"Dun worry, wee lass...it's gon t' be all over soon," the fat man laughed as his machine charged up a huge fireball; "Clovis is gonna use Damocles ta blow it all t' kingdom come!" Tera realized she was in a bad spot – she could easily avoid it, but the Glinda Knights' flagship would take the hit instead – and considering the XEM 01's power, the vessel would likely be shot down. And her tonfas weren't charged enough to block a fireball that big.

But before she could discern which was the lesser of the two evils, the third option appeared – the two Gracchus used by Harkness' own children fired at him with their machines' heavy folding cannons, striking him from behind with sakuradite rounds. The shots didn't do much damage, but were forceful enough to make him accidentally discharge the fireball into a pro-Charles vessel instead.

"Ya've got no right t' speak t' our cousin that way!" Rosalind yelled as she fired off another round.

"Yer a bloody coward, that's what ya are, ol' man!" Scott cried as he fired another shot as well.

"Those Knightmares aren't a match for me Aesir Zorum," Harkness said with a sneer, "know yer place, ya brats!" He broke away from Lifthrasir Titania and moved in on his own two children.

"Scott, Rosalind, run!" Tera cried as she quickly prepared her rifles and took aim. But then she saw her uncle start warping around via Thresholds as he assailed the two Knightmares.

 _Damn it, if I could just avoid hitting them,_ she thought as the draconic machine unleashed a veritable rain of fire on Scott and Rosalind that they seemed to be struggling to avoid. _Trying to not kill him AND keep their machines intact...I..._

But then, the two soldiers suddenly and unexpectedly turned the tables as he charged in for a ramming claw attack – they suddenly dodged in opposite directions; and then using their machines' extendable arms, they managed to thrust their rapiers into Aesir Zorum's cockpit area via gaps in the XEM-01's armor. One blade pierced Harkness' right shoulder, the other cutting a shallow gash on the left side of his head. Both attacks disabled the machine's controls, leaving it helpless, but still able to float.

Harkness, however, couldn't help but laugh.

"Look at what ya've gone n' done," the fat man said. "Ya made me own flesh n' blood try to kill me! And you think _I'm_ the bad guy 'ere?!" Tera realized that Harkness wasn't entirely trying to screw with her – it was just the plain facts...

Scott and Rosalind had really just tried to kill their own father because of the rift she caused!

"Shut up, ya bloated sack o' haggis!" Rosalind said. "We're just protectin' the world from black 'earted folks like you!"

"We believe in 'er Majesty's vision for th' future," Scott added, "and we dun see YOU changin' yer mind anytime soon!" The two then turned to their cousin, who was dumbfounded.

"Go ahead and blow 'im away!" the young man said.

"We won't miss 'im at all!" his sister added.

But even as Tera took aim, she felt her entire body tremble. Even in battle, she had never imagined having to kill her own family – even if she hated them...and even if his own children were giving her the green light.

"Ya don't have the guts, do ya?" Harkness chuckled. "Yer as weak as yer old man."

Somehow, the insult was enough to force her doubts back for that moment - she let out a hot-blooded cry and pulled the trigger, firing a large beam blast that utterly consumed the paralyzed Aesir Zorum and its pilot, who went out with a wicked grin on his face...as if he had achieved victory in his own way.

Tera felt a wave of despair pass through her as she turned toward the Damocles once more, evn while a number of DREAM soldiers followed suit, taking advantage of the hole in Clovis' formation that she had just made...

* * *

Bellonda wasn't used to being in the mansion by herself – at least, with no one else but the servants and her comatose father-in-law. As she walked the halls, she passed by the old Duke's room – and noticed that the door was left unlocked and slightly ajar. Brazenly, she decided to confront whoever was inside, whether it be a hapless servant or an intruder...no one entered the old Duke's room without permission and got away with it!

She opened the door and found Porter and her father-in-law there – the vegetative Duke Philemon was almost entirely skin and bones, and was hooked up to all sorts of machines and monitors that kept him alive. His hooked nose was almost comically long, about the size of a small banana, and he had a few stringy gray hairs left on his heavily spotted bald head.

But there was one other person there, sitting on a straight-backed chair next to the Duke's bed: Kaji...or rather, Kiel Lorenz.

"Who let you in here, ya filthy Eleven?!" Bellonda harumphed. But the person she last expected to respond did so...the raspy voice of the old Duke.

"Porter...did."

Bellonda jumped up in shock, causing her entire body to jiggle wildly when he landed.

"Duke," she gasped; "You're..."

Kiel calmly stood up, pulled out a gun and pumped several rounds into the hapless matron without any hesitation – three to her abdomen and two to her head. The gargantuan woman plopped to the ground dead, the expression of shock still on her face.

"Was that really necessary, Mister Kaji?" Porter said a moment after Bellonda's breathing ceased.

"Get that bloated...sow out of...here," Duke Philemon ordered. "Throw her...in the...garbage disposal."

"Understood, sir," the butler said. He picked up Bellonda's corpse as best he could, but only managed to drag it out, leaving a trail of blood behind. Once she was gone, the Duke's eyes suddenly opened a crack, then all the way, revealing gray, bloodshot eyes while a smile passed over the Duke's face. But he suddenly started coughing violently, with blood spurting onto the oxygen mask he wore.

"Where...is my...granddaughter," he wheezed as he tried to lift himself out of bed; "The one who looks like...Sophia?" Kiel reached over and gently pushed the old man back into his bed.

"She is not here right now, Philemon," Kiel said. "But don't worry...Gilbert's child will be coming to you very soon." Dejected, Duke Philemon laid back on his pillow.

"I can't...I can't die," the old aristocrat gasped. "Not without...seein' her smilin' face..." Kiel glanced at Porter, who instantly knew what was being asked of him. With only a quick bow, the butler departed to seek Tera out.

"Bless Porter's heart," Philemon said with a smile as he closed his eyes. "Other than Sophia, you and Gilbert, he was the person I valued most in this world, Kiel Lorenz..."

* * *

In what was gradually becoming a common occurrence in these troubled times, all of the world's broadcasts were interrupted by the appearance of someone. In this case, it was Rondo Mina Sahaku, standing in front of a screen with the symbol of Orb on it.

"My name is Rondo Mina Sahaku," she began. "I wish to make an announcement to the entire Earth Sphere. While I am affiliated with the United Federation of Nations, the plan I am about to relay to you is should be judged based on your own personal beliefs, and not solely by what nation you live in."

Clips from various news broadcasts over the past two years began playing silently behind her – the destruction of Junius Seven, the Black Rebellion, the battle against EI-01, the war between the EU and Euro Britannia among them.

"Right now," the noble continued, "our world walks on the edge of a knife as the forces of DREAM challenge the Holy Theocracy of Eden Vital, even while the Earth Alliance and ZAFT narrowly avoided mutual genocide. All of this is the result of the events from the past two or so years, starting with the destruction of Junius Seven. Both sides blame one another, and no one has escaped being dragged into this conflict...not even the Junk Guild. But is such criticism really fair?"

The news clips gradually disappeared.

"Darkness is spreading across the world. People cannot see, so they are afraid. Therefore they flee, guided only by the screams of others. As a result, humanity has been dancing to the melody of screams played by the darkness."

"But what if someone was directing this orchestra?" she said as the image of a group of shadow-shrouded men gathered around a table faded in. "By creating darkness and conflict, these people have been controlling the populace by distorting the truth for their own benefit. Therefore, I urge you all to listen! I will show you that a completely different world is possible."

Mina paused for a moment.

"You see, there are those in this world who choose to dance to their own music," she continued. "By establishing their own truths and beliefs from what they've seen, they discard the need to match the rhythm of those who can see in the dark, and are guided by their own beat. If people around the world could learn to dance to their own rhythm like they can, perhaps this world would change dramatically."

Images of DREAM's more benign activities – supporting reconstruction of the ravaged Tokyo Settlement, participating in vigorous but peaceful protests, and even some of their core forces visiting wounded enemy soldiers, all slowly began to pan across the screen behind Mina.

"Some might call such individuals 'special beings'," she said. "For a while I thought this was the case..."

She shook her head.

"But it is not so. The forces of DREAM are, for the most part, ordinary people burdened with extraordinary responsibility."

Images of DREAMers laughing together, eating together and other such shows of simple friendship played behind her. There was even one of several couples watching the stars together.

"But they have simple, unambitious desires - they do not crave things like power and wealth. Yet these people with ordinary wishes have changed the course of history. How could ordinary people accomplish such a thing?"

The clips faded out.

"It is because they dance to their melody of their own beliefs and the rhythm of their own truth! If everyone, even ordinary people, could live this way, the world would change for the better."

"In such a world, there would be no need for nations or territories...only ideals. There would be only one rule - 'Live how you will, as long as your way does not prevent others from living how they will.' It's that simple! If you can live that way, then you are welcome in the world DREAM is working for. Natural or Coordinator, it matters not."

Again, Mina paused as clips of DREAMers helping former enemy soldiers played across the screen before launching into her final bit with considerable enthusiasm.

"Of course, I'm not saying everyone should live separately from one another. People who have the same ideals can - and _should_ \- play in harmony. Perhaps together, working hand in hand, we can turn our separate melodies and rhythms into a magnificent symphony!"

Mina's demeanor regained its normal composure.

"Perhaps, even after hearing this transmission you still won't believe me. That's fine. We can't force you. But if you can learn to follow your own music, rather than following those who impose their sinister melody, you can overcome darkness for all eternity! There will be no limit to what you can achieve, even if you are ordinary..."

* * *

Lugh reduced a pair of pro-Euphemia Gareths to snowflakes with a Fimbul Hurricane when he got a call from his twin brother.

"Lugh," Peleus said grimly, "Harkness has just been shot down, and the enemy forces are barreling through the position his squad was holding."

"So?" Lugh asked as he took aim at a passing MP Great Mazinger.

"Clovis' plan to use Schneizel's tactics has failed," the XEM 03's pilot said. "I'm going to fall back to His Holiness' position...and I suggest you do the same." With that, the machine broke contact.

 _Coward,_ Lugh thought as he froze his foe in an icy blizzard. _I guess that comes with being a spy rather than a soldier._ But when he turned toward his next target, he saw that it wasn't another grunt mech, but the biggest hitter in DREAM's forces – Genesic GaoGaiGar.

 _That machine,_ he said to himself as he prepared to face the black juggernaut headed for him; _Even just looking at it, I can tell that it's far more powerful than GaoFighGar!_

But he steeled himself nonetheless, putting away his rifles and forming two ice fists in his machine's hands.

 _Even so, I am a soldier of God's holy army! I will not retreat!_

He wound up for a massive punch attack at the same time Guy Shishioh's machine did. The two mechs' fists struck each other with tremendous force, creating a shockwave that made the air ripple and distort. The resulting blow shattered the ice fist, but Aesir Daoran's arm remained active.

Guy remembered Aesir Daoran well – and he didn't forget how he had fought to protect the Tokyo Settlement when the first of the 31 Machine Primevals attacked. Even if he was an enemy now, he wanted to try and make him come over to DREAM's side – plus, he didn't want to spill any more human blood if he could avoid it.

" **GADGET TOOL! WILL KNIFE!"** Guy cried. The tip of Genesic's tail popped off, connected with its hand, and formed into a green blade. Lugh responded by forming two ice swords infused with TZUM energy in Aesir Daoran's hands.

"Why, Lugh Zifell?!" Guy cried as the two clashed blades repeatedly; "why would a noble warrior like yourself side with a madman like Clovis?! Can't you see that Euphemia only wants what's best for everyone?! Have you forgotten how highly Swan and Stallion White thought of you?"

Lugh, not realizing that he wasn't facing Genesic at anywhere near its full power, felt a surge of confidence – the possibility of winning entered his mind.

"You really think you can convince me, cyborg?" he boomed as he intentionally shattered his knives, causing a cloud of ice dust to fly into GaoGaiGar's eyes; "Your efforts are a waste! They are no use... **FIMBUL HURRICANE – FISTS!"**

The moment Guy had to spend dispersing the ice dust was all Aesir Daoran needed to begin a powerful assault. As he rained a hail of near-absolute-zero blows on Genesic GaoGaiGar, Lugh began to let out a series of bloodthirsty cries.

" **NO-USE-NO-USE-NO-USE-NO-USE-NO-USE-NO-USE..."**

 _No way,_ Guy thought as he vainly tried to raise the Protect Shade, _his attacks are piercing the Genesic Armor?! Is this the power of even a mass-produced TZUM?! Or is it because I'm holding back?_

" **NOOOOOO UUUUUUUUUSE!"** Tara's uncle roared as he delivered one final blow. Guy narrowly dodged it, but the blow caused the tips of GadgetGao's wings to freeze over and instantly shatter.

"This is all the King of Braves can handle?!" Lugh laughed triumphantly; "Your courage means nothing in the face of God's will! Glory to His Holiness!"

But the heroic Guy knew that Genesic GaoGaiGar could regenerate that kind of damage thanks to the power of the G-Crystal that blazed in his heart.

 _It seems that I held back too much,_ he thought; _But if he truly refuses to even try to see things our way, then I have no choice!_ With that, Guy let out a heroic cry, causing Genesic's wing to regenerate instantly, and also making Lugh uneasy – if it could regenerate damage like that

But before he could counterattack, the Mimir Alatreox came flying in.

"Paul and Alia Zifell!" Guy exclaimed, stopping his attack. Lugh, realizing he had a chance to escape and pick a less formidable opponent, made a break for it.

 _It's one thing to retreat from a battlefield,_ he thought. _It's another to be wise in your choice of opponents!_

"Please, let US fight him," Paul said. "We have our reasons. You should focus on the primary mission of stopping the Damocles."

 _This will be a battle of bloodlines,_ Guy thought as he flew off toward the floating fortress. _War that tears families apart is truly a tragic thing!_

Paul and Alia, meanwhile, did a quick mental scan of the battlefield, and located Lugh attacking the Freedom Gundam and made a beeline for him, shifting to dragon form for more speed. As they closed in, they caught a snippet of his conversation with the Coordinator.

"Even if you should defeat His Eminence here, your struggle is still useless, Coordinator... **FIMBUL HURRICANE – BLADES!"**

Lugh let fly a storm of ice blades at Kira, who struggled to dodge them while still maintaining a lock on the Aesir Daoran. And before he could counterattack, Mimir Alatreox swooped in and bit Aesir Daoran on its neck, using its powerful jaws to hold on.

"Alia! The heat aura!" Paul cried. Alia concentrated for a moment, causing a wave of incredible heat the temperature of magma to emanate from Mimir Alatreox. When Lugh tried to counter with its ice weaponry, the sheer heat melted them to the point of uselessness as soon as they were formed.

"This man is our prey, Kira Yamato!" Lugh's son yelled as he swung Aesir Daoran around a few times before flinging him toward Mt. Fuji. About a second later, the mech struck the mountain with incredible force – and in that second, the dragon mech had gotten one third of the way to him. Two seconds later, the dragon smashed into the mountain feet first.

Alia, meanwhile, was struck with horror at her twin cousins' demeanor. She could sense all of his feelings – hatred, anger, disgust and worst of all, a desire to kill him.

 _Paul...do you hate Uncle Lugh that much,_ she thought; _that you'd show him no mercy at all?!_

"Father," Paul said stoically as he contacted Lugh over their communicators.

"Paul; Alia, l-l-let's talk about this for a moment! I know how mature and smart you two are, so we can..."

"Quiet!" Paul cried, silencing his father. "What's there to discuss with someone like YOU?"

Alia felt another emotion coming up from her cousin, who was closer to her than a brother: a righteous, sad anger. But that undertone of bloodlust still worried her greatly.

"You brainwashed my mother, forcing us to settle for Nana's affection," Paul continued; "You allowed the Geass Order to experiment on me and Alia, denying us a regular childhood..."

Paul's twin cousin started to whimper in terror at the raw emotional power he was giving off. And when Paul felt the terror and horror Alia felt at how he was acting...and he too started to cry.

"And now...now you've made me upset Alia!" he screamed as the dragon mech charged energy in its mouth. "You who only view people as tools, and made me into a monster who can kill his own flesh and blood...I can't accept a man like you to be my father!"

"Paul, stop it! No more!" Alia screamed.

" **BEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"** Paul cried at the top of his lungs as the dragon fired a tri-elemental energy blast at Aesir Daoran from point-blank range. The attack pushed the icy mech through the mountain while obliterating it. The beam burst out the other side of the volcano before finally fizzling out.

Paul's chesty heaved violently as the built-up emotion finally spilled out of him, culminating in a flood of tears from his eyes – grief over the loss of the innocence he had left.

Alia reached over to console him, but was suddenly startled by the sound of a massive blow striking an incredibly powerful energy barrier...

* * *

Nunnally and her retinue forced their way through the hole in Clovis' defenses that the removal of Lugh had left, just in time to see Genesic GaoGaiGar closing in.

"Princess Nunnally! Stand back!" Guy cried. He reared back, preparing to deal a massive blow to the Damocles with one blow. But instead of hitting the fortress, it struck an incredibly strong Blaze Luminous, repelling the god of destruction. He was soon under attack by a squadron of pro-Charles MP Great Mazingers, leaving the group by themselves.

"That's some barrier," Rolo exclaimed. "If it can even withstand Genesic GaoGaiGar, then how are we supposed to get through?!"

"Sancia, Lucretia, can't you use The Order and The Land to find out a weakness?" Alice asked. "There has to be a weak spot in a barrier like this."

"No dice," Sancia said. "We can't even use them to determine enemy locations if they aren't touching something solid." Just then, Nunnally saw the two GX-01s get hit by a high-speed energy bolt in the future lines.

"Sancia, Lucretia, behind and above you!" the princess cried. The two Irregulars dodged and turned to face their opponent.

It was another Knight Giga Fortress, similar to the Sutherland Sieg. This one, however, was reddish-brown in color with gold accents. Two large arms, one with three fingers and the other with four, stuck out of the sides, while two huge cylinders extended out of its back and a single long fin stuck out from the top. Sticking out just in front of the fin was a red and gold Lancelot that looked only slightly different from Oldrin's. Significantly, while the Sutherland Sieg only had the head of the Sutherland sticking out, the entire upper body of the Knightmare was visible, making the whole thing vaguely resemble DREAM's METEOR units.

"That machine," Alice gasped; "Could it be..."

"The Knight Giga Fortress Elphaba!" Rolo said. "The Order must have finished it after they escaped!"

"Well, well, well," the Elphaba's pilot said with a sinister giggle; "It looks like my little half-sister got herself a group of hangers-on!" Nunnally was understandably shocked to hear the voice, even if she had known that this person didn't sign the approval for Euphemia's designation as successor...

It belonged to Marrybell mel Britannia, one of her many half-sisters...and one she had fond memories of spending time with.

"Marrybell!" Nunnally cried as she dodged to avoid the Giga Fortress' claws.

"Oh, how nice of you to remember me, Nunnally!" Marrybell spat. "I thought you were too busy fawning over Lelouch and Euphemia to even remember I existed!" The rest of the group tried to come to Nunnally's defense, but were soon overwhelmed by a total of forty-four Vincents painted red and gold and forced to back off, believing that Nunnally could take care of herself.

"Why are you siding with Clovis?!" the Mark Nemo's pilot said as she dodged another shot from the Elphaba's belly-mounted cannon; "You of all people would know that...!"

"Be quiet!" the other princess cried; "I won't show any mercy to a terrorist, even if we're of the same blood! All terrorists must be destroyed!" She continued her assault, relentlessly attacking with everything the Elphaba could muster – slash hakens, missiles, cannon shots, and even attacks with the Lancelot's maser vibration swords.

 _She's toying with me,_ Marrybell thought, her heart filled with spite; _the blind, crippled Nunnally is TOYING with me!_

"Please, Marrybell!" Nunnally cried, too focused on trying to talk her half-sister down to pay attention to the lines of the future; "I don't want to hurt you!"

With a wicked sneer, the symbol of Geass suddenly formed in Marybell's left eye. This caused the cannon to fire a red beam that was shaped like the symbol of Geass – and somehow managed to strike the Mark Nemo. Nunnally felt her mind come under attack for a moment, but the effect fizzled out as Nemo's Code protected her. But as she shook off the discomfort, the Elphaba managed to swoop in and grab Nunnally.

"I have you now, my little doll!" she giggled, not realizing that her Geass had failed. "I can use you as a hostage to make Lelouch and Euphemia surrender! Then I'll make Oldrin watch as the world is destroyed by Clovis' FLEIJAs! She'll feel all the pain I felt because of her betrayal multiplied a thousandfold! The Geass Order's experiments weren't punishment enough!"

Nunnally was horrified – she remembered Oldrin Zevon and Marrybell, and how close they were. The two of them were even closer than she and Euphie had ever been. From what Oldrin herself had said, they had been best friends – closer than even siblings. She recalled that the girl promised to always be by Marrybell's side, to be her friend, and even her Knight.

What sort of betrayal would cause Marrybell, who Nunnally remembered as being sweet, loving and gentle like Euphemia, to grow the heart of a demon and consider being experimented on by the Geass Order "not punishment enough" for her closest, dearest friend?

And what did she mean by "my little doll"?

Nunnally didn't have to think too long before Nemo provided the answer:

" _Nunnally! That beam...if you weren't under the protection of my Code, you'd have become Marybell's mindless servant!"_

 _What?!_ Nunnally exclaimed in response.

" _That damned V.V forged a Geass contract with her,"_ Nemo explained; _"_ _Granting her a power similar to big brother's...but instead of compelling the victim to follow a single command, she strips them of their will, ego and even personality...they would essentially turn into mindless dolls who follow her EVERY command!"_

Nunnally couldn't believe it, but knew that Nemo was telling the truth. But before she could think any more about it, the princess saw a sword haken whiz through the Elphaba's claw arm in her future vision. Sure enough, that very thing happened, allowing Nunnally to escape. She looked in the direction the haken came from, and saw the Gouka Byakuen and Lancelot High Grail headed for her.

"Oldriiiiin!" Marrybell screeched; "Orpheuuuuus!"

"You're doing all this just to spite Oldrin? You're so petty, Marybell," Orpheus said as he fired bolts of Radiation Wave energy from the horns on Byakuen's head.

"That's just what I'd expect a terrorist would say!" the Elphaba's pilot said as she narrowly dodged the shot. "Nunnally, be a good girl and kill Orpheus. Oldrin is mine."

"No!" Nunnally cried, firing the Blonde Knives at the Elphaba.

"What?!" Marrybell exclaimed as one of them struck home. "But how?! You should be..." Suddenly, she was struck by several of the Lancelot High Grail's sword hakens. The two of them pulled themselves in and began to attack the Elphaba directly.

"Marrybell, just give up!" Oldrin cried. "You can't win!"

"I'll kill you, you traitorous witch!" Marybell hissed as she spun the machine around to throw them off. But this was enough for the Gouka Byakuen to get another shot with its Radiation Wave beam – this one struck home, but missed the Lancelot that was connected to the Giga Fortress itself.

But that was soon remedied when the brother and sister began a combination assault on the Elphaba – the Byakuen first employed a pair of scissor blades to slice and snip at her, then switched to a drill that pierced through the rear, then to a railgun with armor-piercing and grenade rounds that smashed through the side of it, and even to a Radiation Wave claw similar to the Guren's. Meanwhile, the Lancelot High Grail slashed, stabbed and whipped at Marrybell's machine with its sword hakens, which even pierced through the Blaze Luminous it tried to put up. When this assault finally finished, the Knight Giga Fortress began to fall apart. The Lancelot that had been connected with it suddenly disconnected and spread wings for a Float System...only for it to sputter and stall, causing it to start falling.

And in spite of everything that she had heard, Nunnally was ready to dive after her.

But the Gouka Byakuen dove after the falling Lancelot first - and upon getting into range, Orpheus jammed a jagged-edged blade into the cockpit...and through Marrybell herself. With its Yggdrasil Drive out of commission, the machine continued its plummet.

"Oldrin," Marybell whimpered weakly as she reached up toward the Lancelot High Grail, "Oldrin, I...I...lo..." But before she could finish her sentence, her Knightmare exploded, consuming her entirely. Nunnally turned to Oldrin, who she could hear whimpering a bit.

"Um...Oldrin," Nunnally asked, "did you still...?"

"She was the one who set us up to be captured, Princess," Orpheus interrupted angrily. "My sister and I endured a year of pain and torture because of Marrybell!"

But Nunnally couldn't bring herself to harden her heart, and couldn't help but wonder if there had been a way for Marrybell to somehow make things right...

* * *

"Unh...where...am I?" Shinji groaned, blinking and squinting as his eyes readjusted to the light. He sat up in a bed in a familiar hospital room – one of Nerv's many medical wards. He looked around, and saw no one present...but his attention was soon on something else: the faint sound of someone playing a piano. Curious as to who was playing it, Shinji unsteadily got to his feet and walked out the door.

Shinji carefully listened to where the sound was coming from as he walked, following the sound to a hollow stairwell that he climbed down – and when he climbed down it, he opened the door and saw someone sitting at a grand piano, playing a beautiful classical melody with all the grace of a master pianist. When the door closed behind Shinji, the piano player turned to see who had come...and when he saw who it was, the Eva pilot's eyes widened with joy...

It was, for all he knew, Rei.

"Welcome back, Shinji," the girl said with a warm smile. "I'm glad to see you up and about. It looks like the extraction process went perfectly."

"Rei! You're alive!" he exclaimed, his mood soaring. But the Rei Ayanami sitting there wasn't the girl that Shinji so dearly treasured - it was Marianne, her soul controlling the Rei clone.

"Of course I am," Marianne said as she continued playing.

"I didn't know you played piano, Rei," Shinji said. "I never saw you do it when we were with DREAM."

"Your father taught me," Marianne replied; "And I hear you're not too bad yourself. Shall we play a duet?"

"O-okay," Shinji replied, blushing deeply as he sat next to her. Marianne glanced at the sheet music in front of them.

"You play everything down here," she said, "and I'll play everything up here." Shinji nodded as he watched the fake Rei begin to play while he waited for the moment to come in. When he did, their music seemed to caress Shinji's ears, filling his heart with peace and calm, yet also with excitement and elation.

The boy soon realized that he hadn't felt this good in a long time. Spending time with Rei after spending an eternity alone in Unit 01's core after she had mysteriously disappeared from it was true joy.

After the last note faded, Shinji turned to his friend.

"That was...really fun!" he said.

"You and I harmonized very well together," Marianne replied. "It's just as well, as the situation requires us to be in perfect sync."

"Huh? What do you mean?" the boy asked curiously. "Where are our friends?"

"About that," the fake Rei began; "They're planning to destroy everything we've been working towards."

"DREAM? But they're our comrades, aren't they?" Unit 01's pilot asked, clearly puzzled. "There's no way they would..."

"They don't realize it," Marianne said, "but they're under the spell of Geass, cast on them by Zero."

"Geass?!" Shinji cried. "What do you mean by that, and why does Zero have it?!"

"In reality, Zero cast his lot of the Emperor of Lies, Muge Zolbados, through the witch C.C.," the girl answered; "With his Geass, he can make anyone who meets his gaze follow his orders without question, even if it meant killing themselves."

Shinji couldn't believe what he was hearing, yet somehow took every one of Marianne's half-truths at face value. The next thought that came to his mind was Nunnally, which Marianne anticipated.

"And if that wasn't enough, Zero is actually Nunnally's brother, Lelouch vi Britannia. He wants nothing more than to rule the world and make it so no one can ever know true happiness..."

Shinji shook his head in terrified disbelief. Lelouch, the wonderful brother that Nunnally always talked about and who had encouraged him so much...he was the one behind everything?

"So...all this time, you, Nunnally and I were just being used by him?" the boy gasped despondently, clasping his head as if it was in pain. "I...I..."

Marianne then smiled and wrapped the Rei clone's arms around the boy. "Don't worry; you and I can free them all from his power and bring about the kind and gentle world that Nunnally wanted." Shinji blushed when he felt the girl's touch; he was far too smitten with the fake Rei to realized that this behavior was completely unlike the one he had bonded with.

"H-how are we gonna do that?" he stammered. The Rei clone put her mouth to Shinji's ear and whispered the answer:

"...Evangelion 13."

* * *

In spite of the loss of so many forces, Clovis' troops continued to struggle. Meanwhile, DREAM struggled in vain to pierce the super-strong Blaze Luminous protecting the floating fortress, all while avoiding FLEIJAs that were coming at them every two-and-a-half minutes now...somehow, Clovis' men had reduced the firing time to half of its initial starting time – and the last one had been aimed at Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku and Tera.

"Damn it, these FLEIJAs just don't stop coming!" Kallen said, annoyed to no end. "How many more does he have?!"

"If we could only get through that Blaze Luminous," Suzaku said grimly; "But if even Genesic GaoGaiGar can't penetrate it, what hope does anyone else have of doing it?"

"And how can we stop those FLEIJAs, for that matter?" Tera added. "At this rate, Clovis will reduce everything to dust!"

Lelouch could only scowl and grunt. Even though he had decimated Clovis' forces, the important hurdle was still proving impossible to clear.

"There is a way to stop them," a girl's voice came over their communicators.

"Nina!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"I don't know if you've noticed," the scientist explained as her face appeared on their screens, "but every time a FLEIJA was launched, a gap in Damocles' shield opens up to let the warhead pass through, then closes quickly after it's passed through. If someone can slip inside while it's open, they can destroy the generator."

"Then what do you suggest, Nina?" the prince asked. "Have you come up with a countermeasure for FLEIJA?"

"You bet we did!" another voice chimed in enthusiastically; "It's called the Bolting Driver!"

"Liger Shishioh!" Kallen exclaimed. "You're saying Genesic GaoGaiGar can pierce the Blaze Luminous?!"

"No, it can stop the FLEIJAs," Liger said. "Of course, the timing will be pretty tricky."

"In order to disrupt these improved FLEIJAs," Nina said, "Guy would have to hit them between the moment the detonation happens and the moment the collapse effect starts...and the window is about 0.0005 seconds. If it's too early, the warhead goes off anyway."

"That's one two-thousandth of a second!" Kallen exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Does he really have that fast a reflex?!" Just then, Guy flew next to them, stopping just in front of the Knightmares.

"Leave it to me!" the Evoluder said. "Even if we had a single unit of Planck time, Genesic GaoGaiGar and I can definitely pull it off!" Kallen swallowed nervously, but Tera smiled – she had seen Guy pull off plenty of miracles before.

"Meanwhile, the Blaze Luminous takes 0.04 seconds to close after the FLEIJA is out of range," Nina added. "It'll require nearly flawless synchronization between Guy and whoever will slip in."

"I'll do that," Suzaku said.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch murmured.

 _Other than Guy,_ Euphemia's Knight said to himself; _I'm the only one with that kind of reaction time...and that would require..._

"Thirty seconds till the next FLEIJA fires!" Ohgi called out from the _Ikaruga_.

"Let's go, Suzaku Kururugi!" Guy said as he looked toward the Lancelot Albion. "It's now or never!" Suzaku nodded, and the two robots sped off towards the Damocles.

The seconds between that moment and the moment the FLEIJA fired were the longest in Suzaku's young life, and each passing second felt longer than the last. And when the warhead did finally launch out, each moment lasted even longer. Indeed, time itself seemed to stop for Suzaku as the red rings formed around his irises – he was using the "live" command, the curse of Geass he bore, to his advantage in order to raise his reflexes to superhuman heights.

He passed within millimeters of the firing warhead, then slipped into the gap in the barrier.

Meanwhile, Guy prepared to play his own role.

" **GADGET TOOOOL!"** he roared, causing three pieces of GadgetGao's tail to pop off and connect to its hand.

The Genesic Bolt connected with the Driver.

" **BOLTING...DRIVEEEER!"** the cyborg screamed as the driver plowed into the FLEIJA at full speed. As the collapse effect began, the gravity field formed by Genesic's tool worked to counteract the expansion effect, causing both to shine brilliantly. Guy let out a hot-blooded cry to force more power into the Bolting Driver, strengthening its hold on the FLEIJA's explosion.

After several tense seconds, the deadly explosion of the FLEIJA dissipated harmlessly. Moments later, the Damocles' Blaze Luminous began to flash and crackle before finally disappearing.

"The Damocles' Blaze Luminous is down!" Andrew called out. "Now we can shoot this thing down!"

"Not yet!" Zero ordered. "Zifell, you and I will confront Clovis on the bridge and stop Damocles from the inside. Everyone else, fall back and wait for further orders. Of course, self-defense measures are allowed."

"Right," Tera said uneasily as she braced herself for the encounter to come...

* * *

Alarms were starting to go off all over the Damocles - there were intruders in the fortress. However, those alarms were soon silenced when a massive explosion blasted out the wall in front of the cultists who survived the initial blast all began to panic and rush out of the bridge, leaving only Clovis and Kanon standing there. The Knightmare landed inside the bridge area, while Lifthrasir landed just outside. This allowed Lelouch and Tara to step onto the bridge and confront the mad cardinal.

"Clovis!" Lelouch called out. "Your time has come."

"My old friends, and all the people in Pendragon," Tera added, angrier than ever. "I'll never forgive you for murdering them!" Instinctively, Clovis pulled out a gun, got Kanon in a headlock, and pointed his gun at him.

"And what will killing me accomplish?" the twisted prince chuckled. "I'm just a cog in the grand scheme of things, a mere pawn in His Holiness' game!"

"You said it yourself...the only meaningful act in the world is to destroy something," Lelouch said derisively, unflinching at the sight of Schneizel's aide being held hostage. "And so, I will strip the meaning from your existence."

Lelouch revealed his Geass eye.

"Your Geass can't affect me again!" Clovis laughed. "I've already been..."

"That was your fake, remember?" his younger brother said. He gasped, but didn't get another word out before Lelouch issued his carefully-worded command.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you...answer the questions we ask you truthfully, and remain where you are until I tell you otherwise!"

At once, the prince's power lashed out and laid siege to Clovis' mind. He could only let out an agonized cry before his eyes glazed over, and he released Kanon from his grip. The Britannian adviser moved away, fearing for what was about to happen.

"Of course, dear brother," Clovis said with an amiable tone; "I would be happy to." Tera swallowed nervously – seeing someone under his control always rubbed her the wrong way.

"First, where are Charles the Absolute and his guard hiding?" Lelouch asked.

"He is hiding on Kamine Island," Clovis answered; "And has gathered many of his best men to protect him."

The Geass-wielding prince nodded thoughtfully.

 _Of course...I should have figured as much._

"Why is Charles there?" the masked man then asked.

"His Holiness is going to initiate the Ragnarok Connection," the Grand Cardinal replied pleasantly, "the first step in completing Human Instrumentality."

"What will that involve?" Lelouch then asked, hoping for some glimmer of insight into his father's plans.

"I do not know," Clovis replied. His brother grimaced a bit - even Clovis was out of the loop in terms of what Charles knew. But maybe if he knew why they needed Evangelion Unit 01's core, he could ascertain it from there.

"Why does he need Evangelion Unit 01's core?" he then asked.

"I do not know," Clovis answered. "All I know is that it is one of the things necessary to open the Door." Lelouch sighed. The old man and Seele had played their cards well – by keeping their plans secret to everyone but themselves, they foiled even his Geass.

"I see...thank you for telling me that," the prince said. With that, he walked over to the console and started poking around. With the Damocles under his control, he could make sure it never threatened anyone again.

"Hm...does this thing have a self-destruct mechanism?" he asked Clovis.

"Not built-in," the High Inquisitor replied, "but you can detonate any remaining FLEIJAs in the launch tube remotely after an interval you can set. The passcode to activate the function is O-L-7-X-L-9." Lelouch nodded and started to look for the function. After running a few equations in his head, he figured that the two of them could get out of the combined blast radius within two minutes, with a minute to board and start the machines. While he was doing this, Tera approached her Geass'd husband nervously...there was one thing she wanted to ask Clovis now, since he was compelled to tell the truth.

"Clovis...were you really lying when you said you loved me?" she asked.

In spite of his vacant expression, Clovis' eyes seemed to soften. "Oh, Tara, of course I loved you. Of all the things in this world that I loved, it was my time with you that I cherished the most. With you, I was genuinely happy...of all the girls I have ever had, only you could fulfill me, give me a reason to keep on living!"

Tera gasped. The Clovis she knew really was in there all this time. All at once, the hatred she had for him seemed to melt away. Just then, more alarms starting going off throughout the fortress.

"Attention all combatants!" Lelouch said through a loudspeaker; "The Damocles' remaining FLEIJAs are set to detonate in T-minus three minutes. Leave the area now if you want to live!" With that out of the way, Lelouch turned to Kanon.

"Kanon, come with us," the prince said. "Schneizel would want you to live."

"O-of course," the man replied, following Lelouch to the Shinkiro. Tera turned to Clovis and took his hand.

"C'mon, Clovis, let's go!" she said. But when she tried to pull him along, he wrenched himself from her grip and returned to the spot he was standing.

"Forgive me, my love, but I was ordered to remain here on this spot," he said, his tone gentle and kind like Tera always remembered it being – but at the same time, he was pointing his gun at her. "I cannot disobey my brother's command, even for you."

Then she realized it – Lelouch had worded his Geass command so he would answer both of their questions, but only move when he specifically ordered it!

"Zeroooo!" she yelled.

"Why are you worried about him?" Lelouch said contemptuously; "If he thinks death is the only escape, then he can have it." He glanced at the timer on the huge monitor – one minute was left before the remaining FLEIJAs would go off. He turned to Lifthrasir.

"Xemmey, could you grab her?" he said. "There isn't much time before the Damocles is obliterated." The white robot suddenly began to move. It carefully grabbed Tera and picked her up, even as she banged on its fingers with one hand.

"Don't leave him here, Xemmey!" Tera cried. "Don't let Clovis die!" But the AI would not heed her pleas – she was far more concerned with the welfare of her pilot. With Kanon cramped inside the Shinkiro's cockpit and Tera in Lifthrasir's grip, the two machines started to take off.

"Clovis! Cloviiiis!" Tera cried, reaching out in vain for Clovis.

"Goodbye, love," Clovis said, still smiling even though he knew what was about to happen. "Even in death, my heart shall always be yours."

Lifthrasir Titania and the Shinkiro got out of the blast range with only seconds to spare before the bombs inside Damocles went off, triggering a FLEIJA explosion and collapse effect bigger and more powerful than any ever recorded...

* * *

Rei blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. After spending so long in the core of Unit 01, she had to get used to all the sensations that came with possessing a material form again.

She looked around at the scenery before her. It was beautiful to behold, and thankfully unaffected by the Tenth Angel's rampage or the FLEIJA. Several old marble columns surrounded a fountain with sparkling clear water, while palm trees dotted the area around the fountain. Beyond the fountain was a tastefully decorated wooden gazebo. The low walls and paths were covered with a pure white marble, just like the columns.

"You've never been on this part of the grounds before, have you?" a familiar voice said to her. Rei turned around. Her pupils widened a bit when she saw her "big brother" standing there, with a tangerine in his hand.

"Oh, big brother...um..."

"You hungry?" he asked, presenting the tangerine. "Here you go. It's been a long time since you ate anything."

"Th...thank you," the girl replied, nervously taking the fruit and then began working on peeling off the skin. After a few moments of peeling, a question popped into her head.

"Big brother, do you know where Shinji is?" she asked. "Did they get him out as well?"

Rei's big brother shook his head sadly.

"Yes," he answered, "but he's..."

He swallowed – he couldn't bring himself to lie to his little sister. But Rei seemed to accept that she couldn't see Shinji at the moment. She dipped her other hand into the water and lazily swished it around.

"The first time he and I touched, I felt nothing," Rei said quietly.

"Hm?"

"...Shinji's hand."

"Oh, I see," her brother said. "What about the other times?"

"The second time he and I touched, I felt a little queasy, though his hand also felt warm."

Rei's big brother nodded.

"After I met you," she continued, "I finally understood what that feeling was...and then every time after that, touching him made me happy."

The young man smiled a bit.

"Then, when I was with him inside Unit 01's core, I felt...complete. Like there had been this emptiness in me all this time, and he filled that void."

"Would you like to experience that again?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Y-yes, I would..."

Through all this, Rei had no clue that Nerv itself was under the thrall of the Illuminated Church of Eden Vital, nor did he realize that she was conversing with the leader of Atik Yomin himself...

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Sorry these last few chapters have come so infrequently...my life's been a bit hectic. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	123. Chapter 80 Janus

_It's time to get the ball rolling for the final battle of_ Devilman Crybaby _'s plot! But with Miki Makimura alive and Ryo Asuka dead, how will things be changed? Read on and find out!_

* * *

 **Chapter 80 (Janus) – Attack the Demon Busters! Cadney's Wicked Plot!**

Daisuke stood on one of the hills just outside the Devilman Army's base, solemnly gazing out at the crumbling Neo-Hong Kong. He could hear the sound of a blaring siren in the distance – likely a Demon Buster vehicle of some sort. Even though the barrier blocked solid objects from passing through, sounds could still be heard on either side.

He heard someone walk up behind him – Akira Fudo, who had shifted back to his human form.

"So, you're Grendizer's pilot, huh?" the Devilman said. "Two-Face told me about you...that you're an alien."

"Quite so," Daisuke replied. "In my home universe, I come from a planet called Fleed, making me an alien to Earthlings. It's merely a strange coincidence that Fleedians have evolved to be so similar to humans."

Fudo nodded, but said nothing else for a moment.

"This world has become so utterly rotten," Grendizer's pilot said. "I'm thinking it might be better if the humans of this world died off." This understandably alarmed Fudo – none of the others would have even considered saying such a thing.

"Hey, it's not mankind's fault that everything's gone down the toilet," he replied indignantly; "It's the Demon Tribe who's driving everyone crazy! Or do you actually believe Rainuma's bullcrap about demons being humans who hate society?!"

"Humans didn't need the Demon Tribe to wipe out fifty percent of their own kind in the One Year War," Daisuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fudo asked.

"If anything, I've come to believe the only _real_ humans left in this world are the Devilmen," the Fleedian explained. "The creatures who look like humans, but are consumed by their hatred, fear and anger, and lose their ability to value lives besides their own...they are no different from the demons who sowed the seeds of this madness."

Fudo felt those words resonate with him.

 _The only difference between demon and human...is whether you value life..._

"You...may have a point," the Devilman said. "But still..."

"Even so, if the rest of DREAM will still believe in the humans of this world and fight to protect them, then so will I," Daisuke then added; "Even if it's not the same one, the Earth has been my second home, and its people my second family."

 _Once we survive this,_ he then thought to himself, _I must do everything in my power to ensure that the Earth of my own reality does not fall into this state...even if it means taking over using Grendizer and the Vega Empire's resources!_

* * *

Back at Kurogane House, Hayato and Tsubasa watched the madness from a different angle, sipping tea as they did. Luckily, Kurogane House's position at the end of a winding road near a cliff didn't make it easy to reach.

"You know," Hayato said suddenly, "for some reason, this chaos reminds me of my student guerrilla days. Does it remind you of yours?"

"I'm not sure what you're taking about, Hayato," Tsubasa said. Hayato raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember?" he said, a little surprised; "Your group was the absolute terror of Japan back during the big anti-Federation protest movements. The only reason my band of terrorist wannabes didn't get our asses kicked is because we mostly stayed holed up in that old school house."

Tsubasa smirked as she remembered – like Hayato, she had been an active member of those protests – when the plight of the Spacenoids first came to light on Earth. However, their reasons were entirely different.

"Oh, that?" the woman laughed; "Those are days I'm happy to have left behind," Tsubasa said. "Back then, we were just stupid kids letting ourselves indulge in violence - we didn't have anything to protect."

"Is that so?" Shin Getter 2's pilot chuckled before chugging the remainder of his tea in one go.

"But when I met Kenzo and had Kouji, that all changed," the mistress replied. "Of course, becoming a mother only makes you tougher." She sighed and sipped her tea again.

"I wonder what happened to those two," Hayato said wistfully. "Mondo Saotome and Midou Tatsuma."

"Personally, I haven't seen hide or hair of them since the One Year War," Tsubasa said. "They probably got killed in a colony drop or something – or maybe the Getter Ray Armageddon."

"I'll bet anything that they survived and ultimately became demons," the Getter pilot said with a smirk, "but I doubt we'd recognize each other. Still, wouldn't be fun to see them one more time? Maybe have a duel...bazookas at dawn?"

"I guess you haven't changed as much as I have, Mister 'Eyes-Eyes-Nose'," Tsubasa chuckled. Hayato smiled and shook his head. They soon found themselves talking more about the days their student guerrilla groups terrorized Japan...

* * *

Later that day, Fudo, Kouji, Tsubasa, Koji, Janus, the Aestivalis girls, Miki, Miko, Wamu and his gang, Boz, Django and both Sayakas sat in Kurogane House's dining room, enjoying a meal that was prepared by both Sensei and Akito, while Kiku waited on them. The TV was on a regular station, playing some old shows on a constant loop in an effort to keep the waning populace from falling even further into madness.

"I hate to say it, Tenkawa," Ryoko sighed as she laid down her chopsticks. "But Sensei's a waaaaaaaay better cook than you!"

"My taste buds are still all aflutter!" Hikaru swooned.

"Shall I compare his cooking to a summer's day?" Izumi quipped. Akito groaned in response – he had a feeling he was going to be outclassed, but not by this much.

"It's not that you're a bad chef, Akito," UC Sayaka said. "I still think your ramen is amazing!" Sensei turned to the male Aestivalis pilot and nodded in agreement. Just then, the TV changed what it was showing.

"We interrupt the regular broadcast to bring you this urgent news," the newscaster said as the camera zoomed out, revealing Cadney sitting next to him. "I'm here with Mister Cadney of the Center for Biological Studies and the Demon Busters."

"Thank you for having me," the young man said genially. "Especially on such short notice." The group watching them stopped and looked on, though all were immediately filled with concern. While everyone else in the room had never seen Cadney before, Miki felt a chill run down her spine - this man was the one who had set that mob on her the day she became a Devilman. If not for Dorango and Faim, she would have died that day instead.

"I understand you have discovered something new about the demons?" the newscaster asked. "We're broadcasting on every available frequency." Cadney seemed to be completely normal, but the DREAMers couldn't help but sense something off about him.

"Yes, we have," Cadney finally said. "It is about how demons are born...a display of how terrifying they truly are."

"Please go ahead, Mister Cadney," the newscaster said. The young man turned to face the camera, and his eyes seemed to pierce through the screen.

"What I am about to tell you will be very unpleasant," he began. "But it is the unvarnished truth. In order to defeat the enemy, one must understand the full extent of its abilities." He paused for a moment, then continued.

"I had a good friend named Ryo Asuka," Cadney explained. "He was an amateur archaeologist, and began to study demons long before they exposed themselves to us. In order to gather proof of their existence, he brought me and another friend of his, Akira Fudo, to a place where many young people had gathered."

The camera turned up a little as camera footage of numerous teenagers and other young adults dancing while loud electronic music played. Immediately, Fudo and Miki started to remember the events of what was being shown on screen:

It was the Sabbath Party.

"While we had long thought that only those who were dissatisfied with society could become demons," Cadney said, his tone getting more emotional; "but it turned out that Akira Fudo was a kind, gentle soul who loved order and peace!"

Suddenly, the image changed – it was of Fudo, his body convulsing and struggling as if something was trying to burst out of him.

"But now, look closely at this footage!" Cadney cried as the footage showed that first transformation in its entirety.

"This meek, mild-mannered young man, Akira Fudo," the Demon Busters' leader said dramatically; "He transformed into a vicious demon and began attacking innocent people without remorse!" The shot cut to footage of what seemed to be Fudo going crazy and attacking other people – but Janus, Miki and Fudo all saw that it was other demons wreaking this havoc. However, the rest of those present seemed to accept it at face value. Only Akito, having remembered the story of Deathless Amon, seemed to grasp what could cause him to go on a rampage like this.

"Fudo…" UC Sayaka gasped.

"That footage...was Ryo really filming that?!" Miki muttered.

"This is the horrible truth!" Cadney said almost tearfully as Devilman's rampage continued. "No one is safe, even those we Demon Busters have been trying to protect!"

Everyone in the room except for Akito, Miki and Janus looked at Fudo in horror. They then looked back as the camera suddenly fell to the floor right after being struck by a claw of some kind.

"This knowledge is something my dear friend Ryo paid dearly for!" Cadney said, slamming his fist on the table as the footage ended. "And Akira Fudo was the one who murdered him! His body was torn to shreds!"

"No! I didn't!" Fudo cried, backing up against the wall as he felt the gazes of horror drilling into his very soul; "I would never…"

"Anyone, even the kindest, gentlest soul can be possessed and turn into a horrifying monster with a wicked heart! Your neighbors, your parents, your children, your siblings, your best friend...no one is immune!"

This caused the group to turn back to the TV, appalled by what they had just heard.

"The one at your side...are they really still human?" Cadney said as the camera zoomed in on his face. "Demons can mimic their appearance, and they're excellent actors...true masters of disguise!"

"Okay, now he's talking crap!" Boz said.

"Here's an example - Fudo and his demonic allies have turned the scientists who live and work at Photon Power Labs into more of his ilk! The barrier that is supposed to protect us from the menaces outside is now a cage to trap us in!"

This immediately set off alarm bells in the DREAMERs' heads. Kouji stepped over to turn off the TV.

"Push the ones closest to you!" Cadney concluded. "Force them to reveal themselves! If you wait for them to reveal their true form, it will be too late! Furthermore, we must take the Labs and get rid of the cage that keeps us locked inside! We TRUE humans must band together and..."

With the TV off, the group turned to each other to make sense of what they had just heard. But before they could, a gunshot rang out. When they looked over, they saw Hie pointing a gun at Fudo and a bullet hole in the wall. Babo was also looking rather unsettled.

"Hie…" Wamu gasped.

"I'm not a demon!" Fudo cried desperately. "I'm a human!"

"Out of the way, Makimura!" Babo yelled as he pulled a gun of his own.

Miko quietly extended a blade made of carapace from her forearm – if the two gun-wielding teens tried anything else, she wouldn't hesitate to decapitate them with it.

"Tell them, Miki!" the Devilman said fervently; "Tell them how I've been fighting the demons all along! Tell them how I merged my body with a demon to protect the human race from the other demons!"

"See, he's a demon," Gabi said. Confronted by this change in the attitudes of Wamu and his gang, he felt his body begin to destabilize again, though he was too deep in his emotions to really try to stop it. Miki, having learned about this from The Bonds of Hinduism, knew how to calm him down.

"I didn't kill Ryo!" Fudo sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "That Cadney guy...I never saw him before in my life until just now! I'm...I'm..." Suddenly, he felt Miki's warm arms wrapping themselves around his body. Her touch caused his body to calm down again.

"You're the same now as you were back then," she said. "And even after you got a demon's body."

"Miki..." Fudo said with a sniffle.

"You're special to me," she said gently. "Why wouldn't I protect you, especially when I know the truth too?" This display seemed to be enough for Wamu, Gabi and the others, but Babo and Hie didn't seem to change their attitudes.

"Really? You're all gonna be fooled by that act?" Babo exclaimed. "You guys heard Cadney! _Anyone_ can become a demon! Miki could be another demon trying to protect him!"

"Miki's completely human, and Fudo is too!" Kouji said. "That Cadney guy's nothing but a liar!" The rest of the group all voiced their belief in Fudo's humanity. But this still did nothing to convince the remaining two rappers – if anything, it just made things worse.

"You...y-you're ALL d-demons, ain't ya?" he stammered; "you guys are nothin' more than a p-pack of vicious, u-unfeeling monsters!"

"Let's get out of here!" Hie cried. The two rappers bolted out, desperate to escape what they feared had become a house of the devil.

"Wait! Babo! Hie!" Fudo cried, rushing after them.

"If we let 'em leave," Django said as he loaded one of his revolvers, "they'll go get the Demon Busters."

"Let them go, Django," Tsubasa said, grabbing his shoulder and shaking her head. "Even if they don't bring the Demon Busters to us, someone else will."

"More importantly, if there's anyone who's a demon, it's Cadney," CC Sayaka said.

"That message had only one purpose," Janus said in agreement, clenching his fist; "To turn everyone against each other. If people really believe him, the very fabric of society will be torn apart – even families!"

"Mankind will slaughter itself," Kouji added grimly; "Which is _exactly_ what the Demon Tribe wants!" Everyone in the room nodded.

"We need to formulate a plan first," Tsubasa said. "It's likely that the Demon Busters will send forces after the Labs...and I wouldn't be surprised if we get visits from an angry mob or two as well..."

* * *

In the depths of Bardos Island, the Universal Century's Dr. Hell was laughing raucously as he saw the chaos that was triggered by Cadney's message. At that moment, his Celestial Calendar doppelganger came in.

"What are you amused by, my good friend?" CC Dr. Hell asked.

"Look at these fools," his counterpart said gleefully; "The final nail has been hammered into mankind's coffin! We will soon be able to advance to the next stage of our plan for world domination!" This assertion surprised CC Dr. Hell.

"But what good is ruling the Earth Sphere," he said, "if we have no subjects to dominate? If the human race is extinguished save for us, all we will rule over is a near-dead hunk of rock and a collection of space garbage!"

To his further surprise, the laughing scientist composed himself and stared at his counterpart in a somewhat dissatisfied manner.

"I had assumed you would be like me in every way, but it seems we are different in that respect," the Universal Century's Dr. Hell said. "When I speak of world domination, I do not speak merely of this tiny, insignificant speck called the Earth Sphere. I speak of not just the Earth, but the solar system, the galaxy, the heavens..."

He raised his arms skyward.

"...this ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"

The eyes of CC Dr. Hell lit up with excitement. He had never even considered taking over an entire reality...perhaps he had been subservient to the Vega Empire for too long.

"But to achieve that, I need the incomparable energy of Photon Power," UC Dr. Hell said. "It is time to move!"

* * *

The rest of DREAM had seen Cadney's broadcast – in fact, it was now being played on constant loop on a large number of the surviving public screens across the Earth Sphere. Thankfully, they all arrived at the same conclusion as those who witnessed it first: that it was a lie concocted by Cadney, with or without the help of the Demon Tribe.

And Simon was understandably worried about his home town. He and Viral were soon met by Nia, who was surprised to see him leaving without telling anyone at such a critical moment.

"Why are you leaving, Simon?" she asked.

"I'm going to go see what's happening in Kamina City," he answered. "If that message was being played throughout the Federation, the people there probably saw it."

"You really think that they were deceived?" Nia asked uneasily. Simon sighed and shook his head.

"I want to believe in them," he said with a sigh, betraying his concern. "But after thirty days of this insanity, even _I_ can't be totally sure." He turned around and started making his way to an upper platform where he could board Lagann.

"You Spirals are still human after all," Viral added. Upon hearing this, Nia got in front of Simon, blocking his path.

"Then I'm coming with you, Simon!" the girl said adamantly. "I'm tired of not being able to do anything after you rescued me!" This statement understandably astonished Viral.

"Princess Nia, you were the Anti-Spiral's messenger," he said; "How could they possibly..."

But Simon just smiled and scooped his beloved up, carrying her like he did the moment she was freed from the Anti-Spiral's control.

"All right," the digger said. "We'll figure this out together - you can ride with me." Nia smiled widely, her eyes shimmering with hope when she heard this.

"We'll all go too," Yoko's voice came from behind them. Gurren Lagann's two pilots turned and saw Yoko, Kittan, Gimmy and Darry standing there.

"You guys..." Simon said, surprised. "But what about here in Neo-Hong Kong?"

"We may be DREAMers," Gimmy said, "but we were Team Dai-Gurren first!

"We're not about to abandon our hometown when it needs us most!" Darry added. Simon could only sigh, but knew that they would all be just as obstinate about coming as Nia would be...

* * *

It was just as well that Team Dai-Gurren was on its way to Kamina City – it had finally succumbed to the paranoia and fear that the Demon Busters' had been inflicting on the rest of the Earth Sphere. The crew of the _Arc Gurren_ had returned to the city earlier in order to make sure everything was going okay, and now they were struggling to handle the madness that Cadney's message had suddenly unleashed.

And Rossiu was quickly starting to feel run down, even within minutes. He stood near the top of the room with Leeron and a young woman with long brown hair and round glasses – Kinon, one of Kittan's three sisters.

"The fighting is spreading all over the city," Attenborough cried out. "It's freakin' mayhem!"

"Send out anti-riot squads!" the city's governor commanded. "We can't allow this madness to go on!" He leaned back against the wall, while Kinon glanced over at him, her eyes filled with concern, before returning to the monitors.

"What in the world are the Demon Busters thinking, revealing something like this now?!" Rossiu then said in frustration. "It's like dousing a fire with gasoline!"

"They really have no actual interest in protecting our species, I guess," Leeron sighed. One by one, he, Kinon and Rossiu watched as the monitors were filled with images of humans and Beastmen fighting one another, wrecked buildings wreathed in flames, and even images of children crying over the corpses of their murdered parents.

 _Damn it, maybe we shouldn't have let in all those refugees,_ Rossiu thought. And immediately, the stressed governor realized the cruel implications of that thought – he'd have sentenced millions to death by the hands of the demons, Muge Zolbados or the Hakkeshu.

Clutching his head as if in pain, he started toward the door out of the room.

"Rossiu? Where are you off to all of a sudden?" Leeron said, surprised to see him leaving so quickly – even during the incident with the Human Extermination System, Rossiu had remained at his post.

"I need...time to clear my head," Rossiu replied. "I'm going to my home village – I need to make sure it hasn't collapsed due to everything that's been going on." As he left the room, Kinon hurried after him and got in his way.

"Now?!" she exclaimed. "This is hardly the time for a trip, sir!" Rossiu sighed and continued walking.

"You and Leeron can handle things plenty well without me," he said with a small groan. "I believe in you two." Kinon stopped following him.

"What about the Surface Restoration and Devilman Integration Plans?!" she called to him. But he didn't respond.

 _To even THINK about condemning them like that,_ Rossiu thought; _And yet would it really have done anything for us?!_

* * *

The plan was set – once again, DREAM would divide its forces. One group, led by Fudo and the Devilman Army, would put an end to Cadney and the Demon Busters by storming their base. Meanwhile, another group would protect Photon Power Labs from any Demon Busters or angry mobs that would certainly try to attack it.

That left Kurogane House somewhat open to a siege as well – but since most people didn't know about the link between the Labs and the inn, as well as the difficulty of reaching it on foot, they figured that any mob that would attack it wouldn't be nearly as large, and probably wouldn't have any Demon Buster soldiers in their number. Meanwhile, there were some Devilmen who didn't have the power to fight hidden in its walls, as well as human guests who had retreated there for sanctuary – thankfully, these guests were quickly filled in about the truth, and they posed no threat.

But Fudo, DREAM and the Kurogane Five weren't going to leave anything to chance.

"Miko, Miki, Wamu, Gabi...can you hold down the fort here at Kurogane House?" Kiku asked the four in her sweet, granny-like manner. "Me and the rest of the Kurogane Five will be helping to protect the Labs. The mistress and Shiro will be here too, so we'll be counting on you to protect them."

"Sure thing, Sis Kiku!" Miko replied. "We won't let a single soul inside!"

"We left you a supply of Alloy Z weapons to protect yourselves," Django said, "in case...you know, an angry mob comes along or something." Miki nodded, but knew she wouldn't need them – she was a Devilman, after all. Miki nodded and watched them leave, then turned to Fudo, who was waiting to say his goodbyes.

"Please be careful, Akira," Miki said to him.

"Don't worry, Miki," Fudo replied. "I'll come straight back to you once we're all done." She smiled, and held out her hand as if she was grasping something in order to pass it too him. Fudo knew what it meant, and made the same gesture.

"It's a promise, then," she said. "You are the anchor, after all." Fudo grinned in return, then nodded to Wamu before heading out himself. Once they had departed, Miki took a deep breath, then turned to the two rappers.

"Wamu...Gabi...there's something you guys should know about Miko and I," she said. Miko, seeming to understand what Miki was about to do, prepared to do the same. Before Wamu and Gabi's eyes, the two girls shifted to their Devilman forms.

"Miko and I are Devilman, just like Akira," Miki said. "We have the bodies of demons, but still kept our human hearts." The two young men looked at each other, and then grinned widely.

"Great! Then defending the place will be a piece o' cake!" Wamu said eagerly.

"Yeah," Gabi said. "Miko's a bigass spider, and you're literally a flaming catgirl, Makimura! Short of Fudo or one of those giant robots, I can't think of anyone else we'd want helping us more!"

Miki and Miko looked at each and smiled...they couldn't have hoped for a better response.

* * *

The Demon Busters' headquarters resembled a gargantuan mix between a medieval castle and the main tower of a battleship – it even dwarfed Photon Power Labs in sheer size...and with the city's skyscrapers reduced to rubble, it was the tallest building in the entire area. Its two side towers were held up by gigantic statues of a man and a woman that looked like they were struggling to hold it up, while it was topped with a number of decommissioned missiles. Built on the remains of a weapons factory just inside the Photon Power barrier, it was filled with all sorts of weapons, scientific labs and even torture rooms. Outside, a great army of Demon Buster soldiers and a huge number of Federation mobile suits were assembled – as were four mobile fighters: Zebra Gundam, Neo-Kenya's take on a spear-wielding Masai warrior; Neo-Denmark's Mermaid Gundam, a Gundam that seemed to be wearing a fish suit; Neo-Portugal's Jester Gundam, a clown-like machine; and Viking Gundam, Neo-Norway's helmet-sporting take on the warrior their nation was known for in centuries past.

Approaching the fortress were the _Ra Cailum_ and _Nahel Argama_. Following them were the Shuffle Alliance, Master Gundam, Hi-Nu Gundam, Zeta Gundam, ZZ Gundam, Granlif Yggdrasil, Mazinger Z, Shin Getter, Ez-8 Kai, Dreissen, GP03 Stamen, and Raideen. Zeorymer was undergoing repairs, and the rest of their forces were protecting the Labs.

And following behind them was the Devilman Army, with Fudo and Dorango standing atop Agira.

"There's the welcoming party," Kou said. "That's quite a lot of mobile suits they've got."

"There's Zebra Gundam..." Domon exclaimed as he recognized the mobile fighters; "Viking Gundam...Jester and Mermaid Gundam too!"

"Hans Holger," Sai Saichi muttered; "to think he'd be suckered into this...and I was really hoping we could stay as pals." Hans was the only other Gundam Fighter that was Sai's age, so they had hit it off after their match. But now the Neo-Chinese fighter knew he would be fighting Neo-Denmark's Fighter again...this time, it would most likely be to the death.

"I knew the remaining Gundam Fighters had joined forces with the Demon Busters," Kouji said grimly, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing; "but actually seeing them is something else altogether...and just a month after we fought together against the Devil Gundam!"

"So, Londo Bell and the Shuffle Alliance," the pilot of Zebra Gundam boomed, pointing at them accusingly; "or should we say, the _fake_ Londo Bell and Shuffle Alliance! How dare you use the bodies of those noble warriors!"

"It's same as with Bernard," Kou said despondently; "they think we've been possessed by demons! If only we could convince them!"

"You can't exactly blame them," Hayato said, "considering the Devilman Army is right behind us."

"That's not the point!" Benkei yelled indignantly.

"Just forget it, Benkei," Ryoma said. "Something tells me we can't convince them otherwise." As if to confirm this, the Demon Buster soldiers began their attack.

"The faster we get this done, the less lives we'll have to take!" Aina said. "Let's go, everyone!" With that, she charged in. The rest followed, but the Devilman Army quickly rushed past them, their forces moving like a single, amorphous mass, and engaged the Demon Busters on the ground.

"Leave the foot soldiers to the Devilman Army," Dorango said to DREAM's forces telepathically as he flew in. "You guys concentrate on their robots."

"Koichi and I will enter the castle," Fudo said, also using telepathy; "then find and either capture or assassinate Cadney. Try to avoid damaging the castle – we don't want to hurt any innocent Devilmen they might still have trapped inside." The tone in Fudo's voice when he said this alarmed Amuro, Judau and Kamille.

 _Has Fudo stopped caring about regular humans?_ Kamille wondered. His distraction was enough for Mermaid Gundam to sneak in and attack the Zeta Gundam with a trident. Luckily, Sai Saichi jumped in, blocking the attack with his Gundam's staff. This allowed the Zeta to get away, though it was quickly attacked by other Federation mobile suits.

"Hans!" Sai Saichi cried.

"Whoever you are," the Neo-Danish Fighter said angrily as he jumped back and threw a beam net at Dragon Gundam, "get out of Sai Saichi's body!"

"Do you really think someone like me would be possessed by a demon?!" Sai said as he gracefully leaped back to avoid it before going into a spinning dive kick.

"Sir Cadney said it could happen to anyone!" Hans shouted back as he dodged and countered with a thrust of his trident; "And the fact that you're fighting alongside demons really says it all!" Sai scowled as he narrowly avoided the weapon, slamming his foe in the head, sending him skidding past Zebra Gundam and Gundam Rose as they engaged in combat.

"Conta N'Doul!" George said as his beam rapier met the Neo-Kenyan Gundam's shield, which was now protected by a strong anti-beam coating. "How could you side with the Demon Busters after what Cadney said?!"

"That man has spoken nothing but the truth!" Conta answered defiantly as he thrust with his javelin; "The footage he showed is undeniably real! To say otherwise could only mean that you are a demon yourself! Show me who you really are, impostor!"

George said nothing in reply, but instead summoned his Rose Bits to take out the African warrior with an all-range attack. Conta bounded away, passing just over the head of Jester Gundam, which was spinning like a top as it chased Gundam Maxter. Like Hans and Sai Saichi, these two had faced each other during the Finals. However, Chibodee had a major phobia of clowns, which he had managed to overcome with the help of his pit crew during that very match.

"I may be a clown," said the pilot of Jester Gundam, who was dressed like a clown – complete with a canary-yellow wig and clown makeup; "But demons are far scarier! Show your true face, you coward, so I can kill you with your own attack!"

"I'm the real deal, Romario Monini!" Chibodee replied as Gundam Maxter whirled around and wound up for a Cyclone Punch. "Copying me didn't work before, and it won't work again! Here I come, laughing boy!"

Jester Gundam stopped spinning and started to do the same, except Chibodee had anticipated this – the blow sent him and a dozen Demon Buster soldiers flying. The soldiers crashed into the ground near where Neo-Norway's Eric the Viking and his Viking Gundam was going to toe-to-toe with Bolt Gundam.

"It's a shame I was defeated early by that shadowy Schwarz Bruder!" Eric boomed as he hurled a harpoon at Argo; "I had hoped to face Bolt Gundam's incomparable strength...but it seems I've got to settle with this demon who PRETENDS to be Argo Gulskii!"

"I have no words for one who sides with a man whose words negated the Gundam Fight's entire purpose," Argo replied grimly as he caught the harpoon and stabbed it into some bare ground. Eric snarled furiously and charged at the Neo-Russian Gundam.

Nearby, Domon was engaged with a number of Jegans and GM IIIs – machines that stood little chance against the powerful God Gundam. He cursed himself, Cadney and the Demon Tribe with each one he cut down with his beam sabers.

"Damn it, is there really no way to make these people hear us out?!" he finally cried. Suddenly, eight new mobile suits came flying out of the base – gray Gundam-like mobile suits that vaguely resembled the Zeta Gundam. They quickly shifted into a waverider mode and started to divebomb the mobile fighter with beams and missiles. But they were driven off by beam fire from the Hi-Nu Gundam, Dreissen and Ez8 Kai, with two of the enemy mobile suits getting shot down.

"You guys..." Domon gasped. He hadn't anticipated them being quite so ruthless now.

"I don't like this either," Amada said as he quickly reloaded his weapon; "but we have no choice now!"

"If Devilmen like our son are to have a future," Aina said; "These people must be dealt with!"

 _So the Demon Busters even got their hands on the Zeta Plus_ , Amuro thought as he recalled these suits, one of which he had tested during the Gryps Conflict; _The Federation really did give everything over to them!_

Suddenly, a few heavy artillery rounds struck the legs of Aina's and Amada's machines. But it wasn't fired by a mobile suit – it was being used by some sort of tank-like vehicle with a powerful cannon, as well as a cadre of bazooka-wielding foot soldiers. However, this had caused her son to break away from the swarm of Devilmen.

"Stupid Demon Busters!" the demonic boy shouted over the din; "Don't bother my mama and papa!" He rushed at the enemy soldiers and tore into them with a fury unlike any the adults had ever seen in a child. In a matter of seconds, the artillery vehicle was a smoldering wreck, and the bazooka-wielding soldiers were little more than piles of bloody meat.

Just then, Amuro heard Fudo's voice in his head.

"We're in!" he said. "Now we need you guys to secure the entrance! Don't let any Demon Busters inside!"

Amuro nodded and relayed the command to his allies...

* * *

The situation was truly grim as Gurren Lagann and the other Gunmen of Team Dai-Gurren hovered above Kamina City, just in front of the government building. The Grapearls and police were doing their level best to keep the rioting populace in check while minimizing deaths and injuries – but with the city's population now nearly twenty-five million, it was difficult to avoid casualties.

"Damn it all, it's just like when the Anti-Spiral first attacked!" Kittan snarled.

"No, it's worse!" Yoko said. "With all of the people from the rest of the Earth Sphere who came seeking sanctuary from the Demon Tribe, Muge Zolbados and the Hakkeshu..."

Just then, Nia looked at Simon. Seeming to understand what she wanted to do, he opened the hatch on Lagann, allowing his beloved to stand up. She looked around solemnly, then took a deep breath.

"Everyone, please stop!" she cried, projecting her voice across the city as she did when she was the Anti-Spiral messenger. The crowds stopped, and for a moment, the entire city was silent, save for the crackling of flames and the occasional collapse of rubble. But then the inevitable murmurs began...

"Is that her?" "It's the Anti-Spiral's messenger!" "What's she doing with Simon?" "Has he become a demon?" "What could they possibly do to us now?" "She looks different..." "She sounds a lot more human now..." "Should we really be listening to her?"

"Please, hear me out!" Nia called out, seeing that she had the people's attention. "It may not have seemed like it back then, but while I was under the control of the Anti-Spirals, my heart was in agony over what they were doing...and now that I'm free, the last thing I want is for their plans to succeed!" As she spoke, several quick-thinking Grapearls began to shine spotlights on her to make her more visible.

Nia paused and looked around below her - the crowd seemed to be locked on her every word.

"This madness that's consumed the world," she continued; "it's the result of a lie that was crafted specifically to make people turn against each other! It's _exactly_ what the Anti-Spirals want us to do! When they couldn't destroy us with their Human Extermination System, they used the Demon Tribe's power to possess and dominate people in order to make humanity destroy itself out of fear and paranoia of those who aren't like them!"

Some of the rioters laid down their torches and weapons and nodded in agreement.

"We mustn't give in to our fear!" Nia said, her fervor increased by the sight of the people starting to come around. "This city has held up against the Demon Tribe's incursions thus far...but by allowing our base impulses to take control of our actions rather than our reason, we become vulnerable to possession! _That_ is what causes one to become a demon!"

Still more of the crowd seemed to be swayed.

"Please, don't let everything you've all worked so hard for be wasted by that man Cadney's lies! Instead, believe in Team Dai-Gurren and DREAM, who even now is fighting for the sake of mankind and our world! And more importantly, continue to believe in yourselves and each other. This city will never see a single demon in its borders as long as we can continue to do that!"

To everyone's relief, Nia's words seemed to work. The angry mobs that were attacking each other ceased hostilities, and almost immediately began work on repairing the trust that had been shattered...the roars of rage and malice turned to murmurs of apology and forgiveness. The sight of this was enough to move Lordgenome's daughter to tears.

"It worked!" Yoko cheered as she stepped back into Simon's cockpit. "Nia, you did it!"

"That was amazing, Miss Nia!" Kinon said as she appeared on his screen.

"Thank you, Kinon," Nia replied, "but all I did was speak from my heart." However, Simon inevitably realized something was still amiss.

"Where's Rossiu at?" he asked. "I had expected him to congratulate Nia first."

"He told me that he was going back to his home village," Rossiu's aide replied, "saying something about wanting to clear his head and to check to make sure it didn't suffer any damage from everything that's happened."

"So he abandoned the Surface Restoration and Devilman Integration Plans?" Viral asked. "That's really unlike him."

"No, he sent them both to me a little while ago," Kinon replied. "But he added a message on the last page."

"Let me see," Simon said. A moment later, the relevant text appeared. It read:

 _Never think you can go it alone. I want you to get the job done by cooperating with those around you. I know you can do it. Thank you, Kinon, for your friendship._

"It sounds like he's saying goodbye," Nia said uneasily after reading the text herself. Simon immediately got a sinking feeling in his gut as well.

"Viral, Kinon and I will be going to Adai. I'd wager there are still some people who didn't listen to Nia's words, so the city government may need help quelling any remaining riots."

"Sure," the Beastman said; "If there's anyone the Beastmen will listen to, it's me. And of course, I'll protect Princess Nia as well."

"The hangar is being opened as we speak!" Kinon said. "Please, hurry!"

* * *

Babo and Hie marched in front of a mob of over a hundred angry people, leading them up to the entrance of Kurogane House. Some had guns which they had obtained from the abandoned police station, but most were armed with makeshift weapons of all sorts – torches, pitchforks, baseball bats, and even kitchen knives. Most of them were people who had come to watch the Gundam Fight Finals, though there were a significant number of Neo-Hong Kong natives in the mix as well.

They arrived at the front gate of the inn, stopping in front of where Miki and Miko were standing. Wamu and Gabi were hiding behind the walls with weapons on the ready – Wamu was using one of Django's gatling guns, while Gabi had a supply of Molotov cocktails and Yasu's homemade bombs ready.

"Out of the way!" a woman in the mob cried. "We're here for Akira Fudo!"

"He's not here!" Miki said defiantly. "He already fled somewhere else, so go away!"

"She's lying!" Babo yelled. "He's still gotta be here!"

"I won't let you harm the other guests here!" Miki said.

"She probably knows where he is!" a man with a pitchfork yelled. "This witch is just covering for him!" The mob started to yell, jeer and curse at her.

"Tell us, witch!" "Witch!" "Devil's whore!" "Just kill her!" "All of Fudo's friends are demons!" "Burn down the devil's house!" "Monster!" "Rip her to shreds!" "Goddamned demon!" "Drain the witch's blood!" "Witch!"

"That's right," Miki said with a little smirk. "I am a witch." With that, her body flared up as it shifted to its Devilman form.

"So if you don't want to get hurt, just leave right now!" she yowled, dropping onto all fours like a predatory cat. The crowd seemed intimidated by her threat display for a moment, and the flaming Devilman silently prayed that they would leave. But suddenly, the woman who had first addressed them leaped out of the crowd to stab her...only to be impaled on one of Miko's spider legs.

Instantly, the crowd attacked en masse, their desire to kill the demons before them finally overwhelming their higher reason.

 _So it's kill or be killed then,_ Miki thought. _I hope you're pleased with yourself, Cadney!_

The two Devilmen fell back as a bomb was suddenly lobbed over the wall. It exploded violently, sending some of the mob flying and killing two of them instantly. Meanwhile, Wamu leaned out from behind the wall and opened fire with the machine gun, using the single gate as a chokepoint to take out several people with the Alloy Z bullets. The crowd backed off, while Babo, Hie and a few other people opened fire with guns. The rapper ducked back into cover as another bomb was lobbed over his head.

The mob scattered this time, withdrawing out of the bomb's blast radius. Miki took this chance to move in and raise up a wall of demonic fire in front of the gate. But that did nothing to deter them – the frenzied mob instead started to climb the walls. This forced the inn's two human defenders to retreat further in, while Miki and Miko did their best to hold them off.

And as they did, the two girls couldn't help but find all of the blood and chaos...invigorating.

 _Is this...the rush Akira feels when he fights?_ Miki thought. _Am I enjoying this...or is it Faim who's reveling in all this blood and gore?_

* * *

It had been too long since Rossiu had been to the now-abandoned underground village of Adai. For all of his early life, it was the only home he had ever known. But that all changed when Simon and Kamina came crashing in from the roof one day.

"Once, this village could hold no more than fifty people," he thought out loud. "Back then, survival meant that someone had to be sacrificed. But on the surface, it was supposed to be a place where everyone could live...that's what I believed in...what I fought for."

He shook his head.

"But I was a fool to think that. There were already billions of people on the surface, already struggling – and now the Spirals, the people who were forced to live underground, have gotten caught up in the madness of the rest of mankind. If it really was the wrong thing to do, then it is a grave sin."

Rossiu reached into his pocket and withdrew a small handgun.

"It is a sin I must be judged for, and atone for."

Rossiu then lifted the gun and pointed it at his temple.

"And I shall atone for it with my own hand..."

* * *

"Kinon, when did Rossiu start acting so down on himself?"

"He first started acting like that right after the worldwide attack by the Demon Tribe, but I think it might have really started right after your trial. The night after he sentenced you to prison, I remember hearing him cry the whole night. But now with everything else that's happened, he has to be completely overwhelmed."

"And it's not just him – there were a lot of people who were driven to suicide, even in Kamina City!"

As Kinon uttered the word 'suicide', the image of Rossiu pointing the gun to his head appeared on their monitors. This immediately sent a wave of terror through Rossiu's two friends.

"Rossiu!" they cried in unison.

The hearts of the two people, desperate to reach Rossiu before he committed suicide, suddenly caused something to flicker on inside Cathedral Terra, and then inside Gurren Lagann.

 _Spiral Realm Perceptual Teleportation System engaged,_ Lordgenome's voice uttered. Gurren Lagann then fired a green corkscrew-shaped beam of Spiral Energy from its forehead, opening up a portal that looked eerily like a Threshold, except they couldn't see what was on the other side. Nonetheless, the Gunman dove in at high speed.

 _Wait for us, Rossiu!_ Simon thought as they passed through the warp. Unlike with a Threshold, the sense of time for the two remained as normal, though with Rossiu about to end his own life, each moment still felt like an eternity.

The mech reappeared in the very cavern Rossiu was in, though its head was the only part sticking out of the exit portal. This understandably shocked Kamina City's governor.

"Stay back!" Rossiu cried, pressing the gun to his head.

"DON'T DO IT!" Kinon screamed tearfully. This cry managed to force Gurren Lagann the rest of the way through, where it slammed into the ground. The machine's head then popped open, sending Simon flying forward.

" **ROSSIUUUUUUUUU!"** he screamed. He landed on the ground, skidded forward a few feet, then bounded forward again, winding up for a massive punch. As he slid, he screamed at the top of his lungs:

" **LET'S SEE YA GRIT THOSE TEEEEEEEETH!"**

Simon then delivered the blow right to Rossiu's jaw with deafening force, sending him spinning back and making him drop the gun. Simon collapsed to the ground, panting heavily as he mentally tried to slow his heart down to normal.

"Is your head clear now, Rossiu?" the digger asked after finally catching his breath and getting to his feet. "I was belted like that once too, when my head needed clearing."

Rossiu groaned as his head swam and his vision was filled with stars, while Simon's words reverberated like a bell in his ears.

"Everybody makes mistakes – it's expected," Simon continued as he started to walk towards Rossiu. "But if you screw up, let someone else slug you. There's no need to punish yourself like that."

Rossiu managed to get to his feet as his vision cleared again. He stumbled a bit, but Simon caught him and helped him stand up straight again.

"At the time, you may think it's an irreversible mistake. But even if it is, if we kick, struggle and fight like hell, we can always move forward."

Rossiu nodded, letting the words sink in.

"I was knocked flat on my ass more than once. But I was told to believe in the me that believes in myself. That's how it should be...at least I think so."

Simon clapped a hand on his former copilot's shoulder.

"Rossiu, you did things I never could have done, and more. It's proof that I still need you – that the people of Kamina City still need you."

He heard the hatch on Gurren open.

"Actually," Simon said, looking back. "I can think of one person who needs you more than anyone else."

Kinon stood there, her face streaming with tears. She rushed at him and threw herself against Rossiu, embracing him as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry, Kinon," the governor of Kamina City replied and he embraced her in return...

* * *

The sight that Fudo and Dorango came upon as they ventured down into the depths of the base was a terrible one to behold. Countless human bodies and body parts were strewn across the floor; all of them were victims of one sort of unspeakable torture or another.

"This...this is awful," Dorango murmured. As the two walked through the veritable sea of dead flesh, Fudo's nose caught the whiff of something else – something alive...living humans.

"Come out, you fiends!" he roared. "I know you're in here - I can smell your fear!" He looked around, and soon caught a glimpse of a few trembling shadows hiding behind some equipment. With the fires of hell blazing in his eyes, the Devilman stormed over to the figures and stared down at them – they were all short, balding, fat men of varying ages.

"D-d-d-d-demons!" one of them cried. "Please, don't kill us!"

"Look, n-n-none of these people are your comrades!" one of them stammered, picking up a severed human arm. "They're all humans! See, look!" But Fudo, already seething with anger over everything that had happened today, seemed to finally go over the edge.

"YOU BASTARDS..." he growled. "YOU ARE THE TRUE DEMONS!"

The terrified Demon Busters yelped with fright.

" **GO TO HELL YOU MORTAAAAALS!"** Fudo screamed in a distorted voice as the entire room suddenly seemed to burst into flame. While Dorango was able to block the flames with an aura of sheer cold, he was still gravely concerned with the Devilman's mood, especially when he saw faces, eyes and mouths start to peek out from Fudo's back.

 _Even if he is my close friend,_ the ice demon thought, _I can't let Amon come out! Lord Satan warned me that Amon must NOT be allowed to take control of Akira Fudo's body!_

"Fudo! Get a hold of yourself!" Dorango screamed, punching Fudo in the back of the head with an icy hand. This was enough to make the Devilman stop. Both demon and Devilman panted heavily as the former sunk to his knees.

Just then, they heard someone clapping slowly – a voice they both recognized.

"Splendid, truly splendid," the voice said. "Such cruelty, taking the lives of your fellow humans so easily!" They turned around to see Cadney, now sporting what seemed to be a black bathrobe, standing at the foot of the stairs they had descended minutes ago.

"Cadney!" Fudo snarled, his demon blood boiling as he rose to his feet again. He had been craving this battle, and now he would get his chance.

"Even they had people they loved, and who loved them," Cadney said, enjoying the sight of Fudo's angry and hateful look. "To kill them so quickly and mercilessly...you really did become a demon!"

"Whether you're human or demon," Fudo replied as he slowly walked toward his enemy, "I don't care anymore. The only thing that matters to me now is whether you value life." But Dorango couldn't help but feel uneasy about their foe – how could Cadney be confronting them like this if he didn't think he could win?

"And you..." Fudo said as he suddenly lunged at the leader of the Demon Busters with a fist pulled back, "are going to die right here, right now!"

But when the Devilman threw the punch, Cadney caught it with ease, and retaliated with a swift uppercut, sending Fudo skidding backwards.

"Quiet, you!" Cadney said indignantly. "How dare you speak of humans and demons like that to me! You're just a half-finished failure with a hideous body!" His body then began to emanate an aura that alternated between purple and gold, as if something inside was trying to come out.

Dorango took a step backwards – the power he sensed was absolutely terrifying, not just in its magnitude, but its familiarity.

"But I...I am different!" Cadney proclaimed as he cast off his robe, revealing his naked body underneath; "Unlike you, I have COMPLETELY controlled the demon...sublimated it!"

The madman started to levitate as what seemed to be black, feathered wings began to grow out of his body – two from his head, one from each of his ankles, and a total of four larger pairs from his back and shoulders. Oddly, his genitals were completely gone.

"Behold, the form of a beautiful new humanity!" he cried triumphantly as he gazed down at Fudo and the ice demon.

 _That form,_ Dorango thought, terrified more than ever before; _How could HE have Lord Satan's power?! There must be some sort of mistake!_

"I alone have the right to be called a 'Devilman'!" Cadney said. "Me, and only me!" But in spite of it all, Dorango had to try and fight. He let out a cry and unleashed a blast of icicles from his mouth. But Cadney simply raised his hand and fired several waves of black energy bolts from it, sending the ice demon flying.

"Dorango!" Fudo cried.

"Fudo, we need to get back to the others," Dorango grunted. "We're no match for him as he is." That statement made a wicked glint appear in Cadney's eye.

"Ah yes - your friends," he said. "I should go introduce myself!" With that, he started to make his body grow, forcing his two opponents to retreat...

* * *

In spite of DREAM's sheer skill and power advantage, the Demon Busters continued to fight on. Meanwhile, the Devilman Army's numbers gradually waned. The only reason for this, Judau thought, was because they and their machines were holding back.

And then he sensed something monstrously powerful coming from within the base.

 _This pressure...it's unreal! Only the Z-Master could top this!_

Just then, he spotted Fudo and Dorango fleeing from the base just as it began to collapse – and the reason behind it became clear after a few moments...

It was Cadney.

Once his growth had stopped, he towered over every one of their machines, and his wings were now far larger relative to him than before. Unsurprisingly, his appearance caused the fighting to suddenly come to a halt.

"Is that...Cadney?!" Amuro exclaimed as the gigantic man brushed himself off.

"Sir Cadney!" Conta N'Doul exclaimed. "What...happened to you? Are you..."

The other soldiers began murmuring among themselves. To them, their own leader seemed to be a demon – if that was the case, then what were they fighting for all this time? It wasn't long before the soldiers started to bombard Cadney with questions.

"Be quiet, fools!" he said haughtily, his voice echoing ominously. "Better yet, begone!" His wings flashed purple, and all of the Demon Buster soldiers and mobile suits disappeared in a flash of light.

 _This power...it's definitely Satan's!_ Dorango thought; _Only he could perform such an incredible feat with such ease!_

"So these are your friends, Akira Fudo...the esteemed forces of DREAM," Cadney said in a cordial yet menacing tone before bowing slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person." However, this display of politeness was intended to anger DREAM, and it seemed to work perfectly.

"You've got a lot to answer for, pal!" Domon shouted indignantly. "Your words have torn our society apart!"

"Of course they did," the leader of the Demon Busters chuckled; "Humans are weak fools like that, and I have no need for weak fools in my new world."

"Only a demon would say something like that," Kouji said with a smirk that did little to hide his rage. The rest of the group voiced their agreement.

"Idiots!" Cadney bellowed. "I am no demon! Rather, I have transcended both demons _and_ humans! Thanks to the power of the strongest of all demons, I am now a new, superior being!"

"The strongest of all demons?" Amada exclaimed. "I thought Zenon was the strongest demon?"

"Perhaps I need to elaborate," the gigantic man said; "The power I now have belonged to the angel who sat at God's right hand, but was cast out of Heaven for daring to oppose Him..."

 _No way,_ Janus thought as the image of an angel that looked similar to Cadney, except with blond hair and white wings; _He can't be talking about..._

"Yes," Cadney laughed, spreading his great wings wide. "I speak of the angel that embodies the morning star, Lucifer...or rather, the lord of all demons, Satan!"

 _It sounds like he's absorbed the power of one of Atik Yomin's High Seraphim,_ Akira Hibiki thought as he scanned Cadney; _Yet his energy is that of a demon, not an angel..._

"I was chosen by God to lead the new world," Cadney added; "And with the power of His former right hand, I shall wipe away both the Demon Tribe and all of the weak and foolish humans, then create a new, superior species with myself as its base! Observe!"

Suddenly, the Demon Buster soldiers reappeared for a moment, only to flash brilliantly. In the place of each soldier was a Principality, while each of the mobile suits turned into an angel of a higher rank, resulting in a mix of Virtues, Powers, Thrones, with a pair of Cherubs flanking Cadney himself.

"They've turned into Atik Yomin soldiers?!" Ryoma exclaimed. "This guy's definitely got power to spare!" Everyone got on guard again. Meanwhile, Fudo started to fly towards Shin Getter 1.

"Crush these fools, my army!" Cadney commanded. "Then we'll wipe out the Demon Tribe and what remains of the pathetic human race, then build MY new world!" The army of angels surged at DREAM's forces like a tidal wave.

Kouji, however, sensed something amid the mass of angels – a weakness in their line. He wasn't sure how he figured it was there; perhaps Mazinger had notified him. Nonetheless, Mazinger Z's pilot wouldn't waste this chance - he grinned as he charged up a full-force Photon Beam.

" **PHOTON...BEEEEEEEEEEEAM!"**

The incredibly powerful beam from Mazinger's eyes punched a hole straight through the battle line, allowing the Super Robot to slip through the gap and head straight for Cadney, who turned to face it.

 _Samael warned me that this one has a dangerous power sleeping within it,_ he said to himself; _I'd best eliminate it now, while that power remains unrealized!_

"So, this is the so-called 'demon god' Mazinger Z!" the black-winged angel said haughtily as he sent a barrage of crosses made of energy flying at him. Kouji spurred Mazinger forward, trusting in its Super Alloy Z armor and the Box of Regeneration (though Kouji didn't fully grasp its existence) to get it through. He glanced back and saw why there was a weak point in the angelic army – a significant portion was going after Akira Fudo.

"You're the lowest of the low, Cadney!" Kouji declared as he turned to face his opponent again; "For turning mankind against itself, Mazinger and I are gonna smash that pretty-boy face of yours in, and then end you!"

"Fool!" the would-be ruling angel laughed; "You are no match for the one who holds the power of the morning star!"

"We just powered through your little storm of crosses!" the Mazinger pilot replied brashly; "I think you're the one who's no match for Mazinger!" Confidently, he swooped around and took aim with one of Mazinger's fists.

"Here comes the pain, Cadney!" Kouji bellowed. The angel smugly prepared to catch what he assumed would be a regular Rocket Punch. But suddenly, Mazinger's eyes flashed, and the fist being aimed grew nearly four times as big as before, and became covered in metal plates.

" **REINFOOOOORCED...ROCKET PUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"**

The over-sized fist rocketed at Cadney at blinding speed, piercing through his hand and belting him in the cheek and bending his lower jaw unnaturally before returning to its owner. Before Kouji could attack again, several lightning bolts from Virtues struck Mazinger, forcing it back.

Cadney paused to bend his jaw back into place, just in time to dodge a beam from Devil Getter, which now towered in size equal to him, and had just blasted apart the angels that had been chasing Fudo.

"Ah, Getter Robo!" Cadney exclaimed as he dropped a number of lightning bolts from the sky; "I must thank you for all you've done! Had you not brought about the Getter Ray Armageddon, the day I would fully realize my potential as a superior being might never have come to pass!"

"Slimeball!" Benkei shouted as Devil Getter lunged with the drill on its other arm, his voice mixed with Fudo's; "All of the goodwill that people worked so hard to build up after that day...you've smashed it to bits!" Cadney caught the spinning weapon with one hand, stopping its motion.

"You've got no right to call yourself a superior being, Cadney!" Hayato added, his voice also mixed with the Devilman's as it swung with the tomahawk, slicing a gouge in Cadney's chest before he managed to force the weapon away.

"And gratitude from a punk like you is the last thing we were looking for!" Ryoma said as he tried to grab Cadney's throat with Devil Getter's two empty hands. "You can take that thanks of yours and shove up your ass!"

But the winged man didn't need to breathe, so it was ultimately a futile move. Cadney kicked Devil Getter back as his eyes began to glow. He then fired a blast of energy from them with the intent of incinerating the demonic robot's lower half – thankfully, Devil Getter was able to split into its components before it hit. The three aircraft recombined into Shin Getter 1 just in time to be assaulted by a swarm of Principalities.

But Cadney barely got a chance to reorient himself before God Gundam came at him, using Chokyo Haoh Denei'Dan to barrel straight through more of his forces.

"CADNEEEEEEEY!" Domon roared as he bashed into the would-be angel, forcing him back.

"So, this is God Gundam, the winner of the Gundam Fight," Cadney chuckled as he regained his balance; "It's almost a shame that your nation never got to enjoy its time on the throne, Domon Kasshu." The already pissed off Domon was only enraged even further by Cadney's mocking.

"You scum, I'll break you in two!" the Gundam Fighter yelled. "Mankind might have finally been able to escape its past mistakes, if you and the Demon Busters hadn't ruined it all!" Domon's righteous fury seemed to amuse the black-winged angel.

"Hahahahahaha! Yes, that hatred, that loathing!" Cadney said, throwing his head back in laughter; "You may be piloting a god, but your heart is most certainly that of a demon!" In reply, the fins on God Gundam opened up as Domon assumed his Hyper Mode.

"This hand of mine is burning red!" the martial artist bellowed; "Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory, and avenge those you've stolen tomorrow from!" He charged his fighting spirit into a ball of blazing ki, while Cadney charged up another eye beam blast.

" **GOD FINGER...SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!"**

The two attacks went off simultaneously and collided with each other. Domon and Cadney struggled with each other for several seconds, until a few blasts from beam riflea made the angel reflexively close his eyes, cutting the flow of the eye beam and allowing Domon's attack to successfully connect. But one of the Cherubs swooped in to protect its master from another catastrophic blow, forcing Domon to retreat. Meanwhile Amuro, Judau and Kamille laid down another salvo of beam fire on the wicked Cadney, who started to repel them with his hand.

"Newtypes!" he proclaimed; "I am not so arrogant as to dismiss you as mere humans! Cease this nonsensical attack on my person, and I might just allow you to become a part of my new world!"

"We'll pass!" Judau replied.

"Arrogant bastards like you should just disappear!" Kamille added. Amuro just let out a hot-blooded cry as his psychoframe and the two other Gundams' biosensors started to thrum with power, making their beam rifle shots stronger. Finally, the trio of mobile suits fired one simultaneous blast that combined into one huge burst, blasting a hole in one of Cadney's wings.

"Insolent fools!" Cadney cried, angry at having his wing wounded and at the stubbornness of the Newtypes; "Why do you refuse the chance to become something far more than human? Are you truly so daft?!"

"Because that's not how we do things!" Akira Hibiki cried as a Godbird-form Raideen came rushing in at high speed; "Go ahead and ask all of us – our answers will be the same every time!" Cadney wheeled around and caught the attack with both hands.

"If that's the case, then begone!" he cried as a storm of lightning bolts crashed around him; "Those who refuse to acknowledge my greatness must perish!" This forced everyone in range back, and also zapped several of his own troops. But the ebon-winged giant didn't get much breathing room, as Granlif Yggdrasil was quick to take advantage of the opening he created.

" **GRAN CUTTERS!"** he cried, calling forth his machines' katanas and rushing in to clash with Cadney. The angel managed to catch the two swords, push Granlif back, then unleash a wave of air blades at the white Super Robot.

"You!" Cadney exclaimed as he vaguely recognized the soul fragment within him; "your power and mine are similar!"

"Is that so?" Janus said as he used the blades to deflect the air blades with Enoch and Xengar's assistance; they helped him with the timing, though not as much as they may have needed to long ago – for his skill and finesse was such that he could keep track of such attacks.

"We both possess the power of God's servants!" Cadney replied as he unleashed a trio of gigantic air blades. "Perhaps you could sit at my right hand, just as Lucifer did with God!"

"Sorry to break it to you," Janus chuckled as he deflected these as well; "but the demon you absorbed is definitely NOT Satan. Still, you definitely ARE one of Atik Yomin's pawns, just as much as those guys you conjured up!"

"If that was meant to dishearten me," the wicked angel chuckled, momentarily dropping his guard; "you failed miserably." This was the chance Janus was waiting for – he slipped into a Threshold and instantly closed the distance between him and Cadney, and slashed his eyes.

"My eyes!" Cadney screamed, clutching his bleeding eyes. "You'll pay for that!"

"It doesn't matter...your heart was already a demon's even before you got possessed!" the pilot of Granlif Yggdrasil said as he spotted Fudo and Dorango - now scaled up to their maximum size - charging in, roaring monstrously. They rammed into Cadney, and then started to force him straight up...

Right into - and then _through_ \- the Photon Power barrier.

The speed and force of the blow was such that the shield was stressed to the point where it suddenly popped out of existence, allowing them to continue pushing the enraged Cadney upward.

"Did they just...ram through the barrier?" Raideen's pilot exclaimed. "The power of those two must be insane..."

"Look, the angels are disappearing!" Judau exclaimed, pointing to the Atik Yomin forces that were fizzling out of existence.

"Kouji! Come in!" the voice of Professor Yuumi came over Kouji's communicator.

"Professor, what's going on?" Mazinger Z's pilot "The barrier's just went out!"

"I'm not sure, the scientist replied; "It could be that your fight with Cadney overloaded it somehow, which forces it to shut down so it isn't stressed beyond its limits!" "We're working to get back online right now! The others managed to repel the mob attacking the labs, so it should be done within the hour!"

"Great!" Kouji sighed.

"And it's just as well," UC Sayaka's father added; "when the barrier went down, our scanners picked up what appears to be a mass of Dr. Hell's troops heading for us. They'll reach us in forty minutes."

"Man, talk about bad timing!"

"Fall back to the Labs! Protecting it is our main concern right now!"

"What about Miki, Miko and the others?!"

"They'll be fine."

"We'll follow Fudo and Koichi. Cadney is ultimately the responsibility of us Devilmen."

"Be careful, guys."

* * *

The fight between Cadney and the Devilman Army was taken to the very edge of the atmosphere. After they had reached space, the black-winged angel forced Fudo away. When the enraged Devilman charged at him again, the angel raised a purple field made of concentric hexagons – making it look eerily like an AT Field.

Not that it was going to stop Akira Fudo.

" **CAD...NEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"**

He bashed through the field like it were a glass window, punching his opponent with the force of a supersonic jet.

Cadney quickly recovered and fired another storm of crosses made of light – one of them slashed through his right arm while taking out two nearby Devilmen.

"Please, use me!" a snake Devilman with two human heads near the tip of its tail cried. It sliced off its own head, which sped towards Fudo and attached itself to his arm stump, creating a new and much larger limb in its place. He rushed at Cadney again, swinging with his left arm. The would-be angel smirked as he dodged, but then he was struck by Fudo's right fist, which created a shockwave with the force of a small nuke.

But Cadney managed to withstand it, and countered with a blade of his own, slicing off both of his foe's legs.

"Use us!" two worm-like Devilmen with jawless mouths called out. They also severed their own heads and flew towards their leader, forming into a new set of legs for him. The clash continued as the others tried their best to damage Cadney, but to little avail. Yet every time the leader of the Devilman Army lost a part, another Devilman or two would sacrifice themselves to restore a missing part.

 _Everyone,_ Fudo thought as he received the wings from yet another Devilman, _you don't need to keep doing this! You don't need to throw your lives away just to keep me going!_

 _You're the only one who can make a future for us Devilmen,_ the souls of the first worm Devilman said in response to his thought; _If our bodies can ensure that for the rest of us, we're happy to give them up!_

But what he didn't fully realize was that with each voluntary fusion, something inside him was beginning to awaken, and granting him more and more power with each passing moment.

 _Akira Fudo...if this continues any more, Amon might..._

Finally, Fudo scored what seemed to be a decisive blow with his claws, sending Cadney all the way to the Arctic Circle, where he crashed into a glacier, and cut a deep gouge in it. Desperate to finish the fight, the lead Devilman closed in, with Dorango close behind him.

But he stopped, seeing that Cadney seemed to be having trouble standing.

"How?!" he cried. "How can you be wounding me like this?! I am God's chosen! I am the one true Devilman! I am the successor to..."

Fudo started to open his mouth to rebuke Cadney once more, but then he saw Cadney's black wings begin to change into blobs of black, fleshy goo that began to sprout mouths, wings, and faces all resembling what were probably Amon's.

"Uh...uh...UWAAAAH!" Cadney screamed in horror as his body continued to destabilize; "IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE! I WAS THE ONLY ONE! I WAS THE ONLY ONE...WHO DIDN'T CHANGE THAT NIGHT! EVERYONE ELSE EITHER DIED OR BECAME A HIDEOUS DEMON! EVEN YOU, AKIRA FUDO! I ALONE CONTROLLED THE DEMON!"

As he watched this, Fudo heard a faint whisper in his mind – and this whisper revealed the truth.

"I see...so, you and I are connected," the Devilman said. "The demon inside me, Amon, just told me that you were possessed by a fragment of him. It wasn't Satan you were possessed by, but Amon."

As Cadney writhed in what was surely unbelievable agony, he started to cackle madly at this revelation.

"FRAGMENT?! WE'RE CONNECTED?! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" he screeched. "WHEN I WAS IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, I GOUGED OUT THE EYE OF THAT BULLY KURIYAMA AND KILLED HIM! IT FELT WONDERFUL! THE TEACHERS SAW THE BULLYING AND JUST LOOKED AWAY! I CUT OFF HIS HEAD IN AN INSTANT! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE MESS!THAT PIG-HEADED WOMAN WHO CALLED ME 'DISGUSTING'! I RAPED HER, THEN I CUT HER UP AND ATE HER! SHE REPENTED TOO LATE, THE FOOL! THAT OLD HAG WHO BUMPED INTO ME AND DIDN'T APOLOGIZE! I CUT OFF BOTH HER FEET! THAT TAUGHT HER!"

Fudo was appalled by this laundry list of inhuman crimes – and the fact that he was appalled seemed a small measure of comfort...after all, it meant he was still very much human.

" **I AM AN EXISTENCE ABOVE HUMANITY!"** Cadney screamed as his torso was swallowed up by the mass of Amon flesh; **"ALL THOSE WHO DIDN'T ACKNOWLEDGE MY GREATNESS WERE KILLED!"**

"Now I think I can understand how someone like you could become a Devilman," Fudo said contemptuously; "Your heart was already as wicked as a demon's to begin with."

But he quickly realized that Cadney couldn't hear him anymore.

"I AM STRONG I AM BEAUTIFUL I AM DIFFERENT I AM STRONG I AM BEAUTIFUL I AM DIFFERENT..." the madman chuckled as his eyes rolled back into his head. Dorango simply shook his head – he had never seen a fusion turn out quite like this.

"I...am...different..." Cadney burbled as the roiling blob of Amon flesh began to settle down, as if it had been removed from a stove's burner; "I...am...diff..."

At last, his head melted into the black goo, and the horror that was once Cadney finally came to a full rest. Fudo sighed deeply.

"It's over at last," Dorango said grimly. "But it seems we're a long way from Neo-Hong Kong."

"Yeah, and from Miki," Fudo said. "Let's go, Dorango." But as the two started to walk away, the onyx-colored mass of demon goo began to writhe and wriggle again. It stretched and slithered closely, then pounced, successfully smothering Fudo. Dorango frantically tried to use his powers to freeze the maniac off, but with no success.

As the Devilman struggled to break free himself, he heard a voice in his head – Cadney's.

" _LOOK FUDO, LOOK!"_ Cadney cackled. _"WHILE YOU AND I WERE FIGHTING, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED!"_

As Cadney's flesh burrowed into his ears, Fudo was assaulted by a vision. He saw Kurogane House going up in flames and a crowd of people celebrating in front of it. They were holding up various body parts that were impaled on pitchforks and sharp poles. His gaze darted back and forth as he recognized the owners of the various limbs, torsos and heads.

 _Wamu?! Gabo?! The mistress?!_ _Shiro?!_

Then he saw it – Miki's severed head on a pike. He looked at the crowd – their faces were filled with an insane, bloodthirsty glee.

 _Mi...ki?_

" _SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD!"_ Cadney screamed as he burrowed deeper and deeper into Fudo's body. _"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF THE HUMANS! THE WEAK, FOOLISH HUMANS KILLED HER!"_

 _No!_ Fudo thought as he felt his reason slipping away; _She can't be..._

" _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " the would-be successor to Satan laughed triumphantly; _"BECOME ONE WITH ME, AND DISAPPEAR WITH THAT FINAL THOUGHT IN YOUR MIND!"_

But as Cadney tried to overtake the Devilman's heart, he saw that something had beaten him to the punch. His own mind was quickly pulled apart as the black goo he was comprised of was quickly absorbed into Fudo's very cells.

It only took a minute or so, but when it was all over, a change had come over Fudo's form.

He was now about a foot taller; his wings, tail, ears and fangs were all longer and more wicked-looking; much of his body seemed to be encased in plates of shiny black carapace; and his eyes burned so brightly that they seemed to be portals to the deepest pits of hell.

"Fudo?" Dorango said uneasily, even as he half-realized what had happened. The black demon turned to its icy compatriot.

"Huh?" it said; "Is that you, Dorango? It's been...what? Two, three million years?"

"A...Amon..." he murmured, not sure about how to feel about seeing his old friend again. There was no mistaking it – Akira Fudo had just lost control of his body to Amon.

And that meant he had failed to keep his promise to Satan, who had entrusted him with everything.

"It took long enough," Amon chuckled as he flexed his fingers; "but I finally got that damned human Akira Fudo under control. Of course, that Miki Makimura person has to go before I'm completely reborn..."

* * *

 _It's going to be a looooong day for DREAM...on both sides! Next time..._

 _With the Damocles destroyed, it's time for the final confrontation with the Holy Theocracy of Eden Vital! However, it seems they'll have to fight without Tara or her cousins...they're called back to the Zifell manor to But as they make tracks to Kamine Island, DREAM is confronted by the forces of the Church...an army of Geass cultists in Knightmares, mobile suits and Britannian battleships as well as a force of mass-production Evangelions! All of these forces are led by Charles zi Britannia himself! Can DREAM defeat the Emperor and stop his plans?! Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 81 (Tara): Emperor Triumphant! Illuminated Church's Absolute Defense Line!**_

 _The Great Mazin War has begun! Not one, but TWO Dr. Hells storm onto the scene - one controlling the greatest of all Mechabeasts and the other commanding a battalion of fiends that had once plagued the world in ancient times that surpass even the Mechabeasts! Meanwhile, it seems that Miki Makimura is alive, but the newly awakened Amon may want to change that! Can DREAM protect Neo-Hong Kong and defeat the wicked scientists before the greatest champion of the Demon Tribe comes knocking? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 81 (Janus) - Photon Powered Showdown! Dr. Hells' All-Out Attack!**_


	124. Chapter 81 Tara

_The title seems deceptive, yes? Well, it still applies to the events of this chapter, they'll only become clearer later on. Anyway, onward!_

* * *

 **Chapter 81 (Tara) – Emperor Triumphant! Illuminated Church's Absolute Defense Line!**

Tara needed to get away from everyone in order to sort out the conflict that was violently raging in her mind – between her and Tera, who was overwrought with grief – and ironically, Janus' room at Ashford was the only place available other than her quarters on Giga Float where she could do this privately.

As she flung herself face-first on the neatly-made bed, she heard Tera's voice in her head.

" _Damn him...damn that Lelouch!"_

 _You heard Clovis,_ Tara mentally replied, trying her best to talk sense into her alter ego; _He wanted to destroy the world just to carve a monument to himself! He cared about nothing but his own ego!_

" _That's not true!"_ Tera screeched; _"He loved me too! Lelouch commanded him with his Geass to speak the truth, and Clovis said he loved me!"_

 _It would have just been us, him and an empty world if he had his way,_ Tara said; _You would be fine with that?!_

For a moment, no response came. It seemed like Tera was calming down – but then she finally gave her answer.

" _If it came down to just you and Janus, I'm sure you'd feel that way, wouldn't you?"_

 _Don't say that,_ Tara exclaimed, suddenly finding herself on the defensive, forced to confront her own feelings; _I would never..._

" _How much more are you willing to sacrifice?!"_ Tera replied, a new hatred in her voice; _"How much more are you willing to give up so that total strangers can have their own happy lives?!_ "

Now it was Tara who was at a loss for words.

" _What about us?!"_ the Knight said indignantly; _"What about OUR happiness?! Do you think THEY really care?!"_

 _I...I...I don't..._

"Cousin!" a voice from outside her mind said, suddenly yanking her back to reality. She quickly rolled onto her back to see who had greeted her. Standing there were her four cousins, as well as Porter.

"You all..." she murmured. "How long have I been..."

"Milady," Porter said after stepping forward; "I have come at the request of the Duke Philemon Zifell to fetch you and bring you to the family mansion."

"The Duke," she groaned; "You mean my grandfather? But isn't he..."

"He awoke from his years-long coma not long ago," the butler explained; "But he hasn't much longer to live. He wishes to speak with you in person before he passes away – and his desire for that may be the one thing keeping him alive in the midst of his agony."

 _My grandpa,_ she thought; _He's going to die soon...before I've even spoken to him once!_ Her worries about her feelings for Janus suddenly felt distant compared to this.

"I'll go right now!" she said, springing to her feet. "And I'll get Lifthrasir ready while I'm at it. I should be able to use Thresholds to get us to the mansion quickly." With that, she hurried out...

* * *

The depth of Madd's humiliation was as great as the smug pride filling Lloyd at the moment the bald scientist was brought into the interrogation room in a former police station. He was shackled in large square cuffs that prevented him from separating his hands at all. Cecilia stood by him quietly, carrying a clipboard in order to record anything of note.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Madd," Lloyd said after the prisoner was seated on a small chair; "I heard you were offered a position of Cardinal if your scheme had actually worked."

Madd grumbled, but said nothing.

"Of course, your girls work for us now," the earl said, relishing the look on Madd's face; "And they're all the happier for it! Plus, your work on the GX-01 series was..."

"What do you want with me, Earl of Pudding?" Madd snapped. "You stole my work, my test subjects, and now my pride! What else can you possibly take from me?!"

"Just a little information," Lloyd said. "The Illuminated Church's forces had all gathered around Kamine Island rather than protecting the capital, which is now a crater thanks to the late Grand Cardinal. That means Charles is on that island...so we'd appreciate any and all info you can provide."

Upon hearing this, Madd's frown turned to a wicked grin.

"Hehehehehehehe..."

"May I ask what exactly is so funny?" Cecilia asked.

"So, His Holiness has already reached the Island of the Gods, eh?" Madd said. Lloyd and Cecilia looked at each other as the colonel's expression turned to one of savage glee.

"Then there's nothing us ordinary folk can do to stop him now that he's immortal!" the Geass Order scientist cackled; "He and the ones who hold history's reins have set the final chain of events in motion!"

"Elaborate," Cecilia said as Madd continued laughing; "What do you mean he's immortal?!"

"The will of the Great God is on His Holiness' side!" Madd replied triumphantly; "The world will soon be remade by their hands!" Lloyd then began to look angry. He got right in Madd's face.

"Tell us what you know, you old fool!" he shouted. But Madd just kept on laughing, now relishing the look of frustration on the earl's face...

* * *

With Pendragon gone, Euphemia had no place to return to – but she had resolved to see this matter through, so she decided to stay on the front lines. Ashford had been converted to a field hospital for DREAM's troops – with many of the students back in the Britannian homeland, their unused dorm rooms were perfect places for the wounded to recuperate.

This gave the young Empress the opportunity to support the effort in the best way she knew how.

"Pardon me," she said as she poked her head into one of the rooms; "I hope I'm not disturbing you." On the bed was a young man wrapped in bandages, with both arms in casts and most of his right leg missing. The man turned his head toward her in surprise.

"Your Majesty," the man exclaimed; "I-it's an honor to have you visit me!"

"You're just as important to the effort as the core forces," Euphemia said genuinely; "It wouldn't be right to ignore the sacrifices you made." She glanced over at the stump.

"If it turns out that my sacrifice helped bring about your ideal world," the soldier replied, "Then it was worth it." Euphemia felt like she should be honored by such words, but she knew otherwise. In her ideal world, no one would have to sacrifice life or limb in war.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," someone said from behind her. She whirled around and saw Lelouch (dressed as Zero) and Nunnally standing in the doorway.

"Commander Zero!" the wounded soldier exclaimed as they stepped into the room. "A-and Princess Nunnally! Don't tell me you came to visit too!"

"If it's not too much trouble," Zero said, "we'd like to speak with Her Majesty for a moment."

"O-of course," the soldier replied; "I shouldn't keep her all to myself." With that, Nunnally turned in Euphie's general direction.

"Have you seen Tara Zifell, big sister?" she asked. "The two of us are looking for her, but she isn't anywhere on campus." Euphemia shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Nunnally," the Empress replied; "But I haven't seen her since you left to fight Clovis." Unexpectedly, the soldier spoke up.

"I couldn't help but overhear, but do you mean the girl with long purple hair?" he said; "She left with some old butler, along with two kids and two St. Raphael Knights. She seemed to be in a big hurry."

 _Those must have been her cousins and the family butler,_ Lelouch thought.

"Any idea of where she was headed?" he then asked.

"I happened to look out my window and saw Lifthrasir Titania take off in the direction of the Zifell manor about a half-hour ago."

"I see," Zero replied as he accepted this information; "Thank you, soldier. Take it easy now." The soldier nodded and closed his eyes as the three siblings left.

"Perhaps she's going to visit Duke Philemon before he dies," Euphemia theorized. "She told me once that her grandfather was in a coma, and that she couldn't visit him as long as her uncles were there."

 _Philemon Zifell,_ Lelouch thought as he started to mull over the meaning behind this development; _the old man must have woken from his coma and summoned her. But why would he wake now, at this critical moment? Could he have been playing possum until now in order to draw her away from the battlefield?_

"By the way, it's very nice of you to visit the troops, Euphie," Nunnally said as the three siblings made their way down the hall to another room.

 _No, it's probably better if Zifell stays out of the next battle,_ the masked prince thought; _Since Charles is still her father-in-law, the "Tera" personality may yet have some sort of attachment._

"I won't sit back and do nothing like my father did when soldiers fought for his sake," the Empress replied. "Even if all I can do is cheer them up."

 _...And that would prove problematic,_ Lelouch concluded, _since he's going to be my next opponent..._

* * *

The Druggies were obviously very happy with their new mobile suits; each grinned as they stepped down, having successfully readied their systems for the coming battle, as well as having another dose of their new favorite drug.

Clotho's suit closely resembled the Raider Gundam, but had a swampy yellow-green color scheme with mustard yellow accents. Its immediately noticeable changes were that had only one grapple claw, while it had more cannons on its back, similar to the IWSP Striker Pack. The mace it carried had larger and sharper spikes than the original. Closer examination showed that it had a huge number of thrusters on its body.

Orga's suit had a strong resemblance to the Calamity Gundam, though it had a similar color scheme to Clotho's suit, only with pale blue accents. It had four back-mounted cannons, two chest-mounted beam cannons and two anti-beam shields with a beam cannon mounted on each. This gave it the impression of having unbelievable firepower.

Shani's suit looked a lot like the Forbidden Gundam, though it had the same swampy yellow-green color scheme, but with red-orange accents. It had a similar set of armaments, but it was almost twice as bulky, while its scythe had a second blade as well as two sharp points on top.

"Man, we are so gonna kick ASS in these!" Clotho whooped; "Even that whore won't be able to keep up with us!"

As they stood next to each other, gazing at their respective mechs proudly, a man stepped in front of them. He looked to be in his late forties, and had a well-maintained beard and mustache, impeccably combed-back hair, all of which was gray-white. He was wearing black-framed glasses and a finely-tailored black & white suit with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket. Finally, he had red velvet gloves and red-brown leather shoes, all giving him an air of sophistication and hipness.

"Gentlemen," the man said, his voice almost dulcet in its tone.

"Huh?" Orga exclaimed. "Who are you, pal?"

"My name is Dante Goridigiani," the man replied. "I'm the leader of the Church's mobile suit forces – I assume you've met my subordinates, One and Two Socius."

"Oh, so you're our bosses' boss, eh?" Shani replied as he glanced Gordigiani up and down; "Nice suit, by the way." The man chuckled – he hadn't assumed that the Druggies would be quite so responsive. The Blood of the Great God was truly a marvelous substance.

"So, how do you like your new mobile suits so far?" he then asked. "Our forgemasters at Actaeon Industries made them – with my input, of course."

Before they could answer, the man started to elaborate.

"I must say the simplicity of the design principle was ingenious – we took your Raider, Forbidden and Calamity Gundams and doubled what was deemed their greatest assets. To be specific, the Gelb Raider Gundam has double the thrusters; Blau Calamity has double the weapons; and Rot Forbidden has double the armor. Of course, other improvements were made accordingly..."

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Clotho exclaimed. "We were already sold on 'em, ya know!" Meanwhile, Orga's eyes happened to catch another machine being wheeled in – a black Astray with red accents and wings resembling the Strike Noir's.

"Hey, what's that machine?" the Blau Calamity Gundam's new pilot asked.

"That is MY personal machine," Gordigiani said with a chuckle; "the MBF-P0X Astray Noir. The wings were meant to be a Striker Pack for the old GAT-X105 Strike, but the project was ultimately canned when the _Archangel_ joined up with DREAM..."

* * *

With all of their respective preparations complete and time to spare before the final assault on Kamine Island, Kallen and Sara Yuuki decided to grab a bite to eat from one of the nearby eateries. But they didn't get far from the Ashford campus before they spotted three DREAM soldiers, all Japanese, kicking a prone Britannian civilian in a nearby alleyway.

"Yeah, that's right! Eat it, Britannian!" one soldier said cruelly.

"How's it feel to be the one crawling in the dirt?!" another, burlier one said.

"Serves you right, foreigner scum!" the third, scrawnier one laughed. Sara scowled – in spite of the explicit orders from DREAM's commanders to respect the rights of Britannian civilians, many of the soldiers outside the core forces would take any chance they could get to bully the Britannians back, regardless of whether or not their victims actually did so.

But Kallen recognized the one these soldiers were kicking.

"Rivalz!" she cried out. Without hesitating, she rushed in and forced the three men back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled indignantly. "Lay off of him, you scumbags!" Kallen's intervention gave Rivalz a moment to crawl away, though he was quickly met by Sara, who helped him stand.

"But he's a Britannian!" the first soldier said in a slight whine; "He's one of the people who oppressed us!"

"Do we have to remind you of Commander Zero's orders?" Sara replied. "You don't do _anything_ to _any_ civilians unless they clearly mean to do you harm!" The soldiers, however, didn't seem to care. In fact, they seemed to have turned their attention to the two young women.

"You little sluts!" the second soldier yelled as he tried to rush Kallen. But she expertly dodged him, grabbed him by the collar, and flung him right back at his two fellows, knocking them all into a number of trash cans.

"Assaulting a civilian, and now attacking a superior officer?" Kallen chuckled, crossing her arms across her chest, leering and shaking her head. "You guys have no discipline at all, do you?" As the three soldiers looked up, the third soldier finally recognized her.

"You're Kallen Kozuki, ace of the Black Knights and pilot of the Guren!" the third soldier said; "Please forgive us, Miss Kozuki, we had no idea...!"

"Not a chance!" Kallen said as she cracked her knuckles; "It's bad enough that you're harming an innocent...but this particular Britannian just happens to be a friend of mine! And you wanna know what I do to scumbags who attack my friends?"

Without waiting for their answer, the Guren SEITEN's pilot pounced on the three soldiers like a cat hunting mice and unleashed a wild flurry of blows. While the melee was going on, Rivalz turned to Sara.

"You a friend of Kallen's?" he asked gratefully; "It's nice to meet ya – really appreciate you saving my butt."

"Sara Yuuki," the Dancougar pilot replied; "I'm with DREAM's Cyber Beast Force. Let's get you back to Ashford – one of our medics will treat your injuries." Rivalz smiled but shook his head in refusal.

"Thanks," he replied, "but I'm just a little bruised - it's no biggie." As soon as he said that, the fight was over – all three of Rivalz' attackers were unconscious, and Kallen didn't have a scratch on her. Indeed, she was dragging the two larger soldiers on the ground.

"C'mon, Sara," the Black Knights' ace said; "Help me drag these lowlifes back to Ashford so they can receive the rest of their punishment." Sara sighed, walked over to the smallest soldier and started to drag him behind her.

* * *

With a few hours left before the battle, GGG wanted to get in touch with someone. And soon enough, they did – an image of J-Ark's interior came onto their screens – and sure enough, J and Kaidou were there as well.

"J! Kaidou! Thank goodness you're all right!" Guy said with relief when he saw the two were well, while Mamoru poked his head in from one side. J, meanwhile, stood at the battleship's helm while Kaidou hovered next to him.

"You disappeared after the battle with the Sol Masters on Mars," Mamoru said, "so we were worried!"

"We appreciate your concern," Kaidou said with a nod. "Thank you, Mamoru." However, J didn't seem to be moved by these words. He leered at them behind his hair.

"Just checking up on us can't be the only reason you got in touch," the cyborg said.

"Hey! What's wrong with checking on friends?!" Mamoru exclaimed, shocked that J would talk to them like that. The Evoluder, however, wasn't offended at all.

"You're right," Guy said frankly; "Actually, we _would_ like you all to return to Earth. A great battle against men under Atik Yomin's control is coming, and we could use your assistance."

"I refuse," J said bluntly, astonishing Guy now. "I don't have time to participate in your petty squabble over a single world. We must locate the Sol Masters as soon as possible! As long as they still exist, the entire universe is in danger!"

"But what harm could they really cause?" Mamoru asked, scratching his head. "The Pas-Q Machine was destroyed by my big bro and Genesic GaoGaiGar!"

"As powerful as Genesic is," J said grimly, "the Pas-Q Machine can't be completely shattered by a single Broken Magnum. No doubt they're scouring the cosmos for someone who can repair it."

"But..." Guy started to say.

"While I do wish you luck in your own endeavor, GGG," the J-Jewel cyborg said stubbornly, "my answer is final. Farewell!" Without another word, he cut off the connection. He turned to his companion.

"It seems like you don't agree with my decision, Arma," J said to Kaidou, using the name the boy had as the Destruction Machine created by Abel; "But my decision is final. Our hunt continues."

Kaidou merely nodded. He knew all too well how stubborn J could be – after all, it was how he was programmed...

* * *

The doors leading to the Duke's bedroom were flung open as Tara rushed in to see her dying paternal grandfather for the first – and most likely last – time. She barely paid heed to Kaji (or rather, Kiel in Kaji's body) sitting near him, or to a small, polished wooden box on the nightstand. Scott, Rosalind and Porter had accompanied her – Paul and Alia were looking for their mothers.

"Grandpa!" Tara cried. The old man looked up, and his eyes, still glimmering with a faint trace of light even as they seemed to be glazing over, widened when he saw his granddaughter. Tara smiled back – she had made it in time. She walked over to him, sat down on the empty chair next to his bed. He silently bid Tara to come closer, and she complied, allowing the old man's nearly skeletal hands to grasp her cheeks.

"You're...Gill's little one?" he said weakly, tears of joy forming in his eyes; "Oh, you've...made...this old man's...final moments...very happy."

"No!" Tara said desperately; "You're not going to die! You're going to get better!" The old man seemed to be straining himself in the simple action of shaking his head. Rosalind tried her hardest to hold back her tears.

"I wished only...to live long enough...to see you," Philemon replied with a wheeze. "And to bestow upon you that...which is rightfully yours..." Tara gasped as she started to realize what was about to happen. Philemon's eyes completely glazed over, even while he struggled a little to speak what he knew would be his final words.

"Tara...as sole heir...to my eldest son...I hereby grant you...my noble title...and my entire...for...tune..."

Tara, Scott and Rosalind all gasped.

"I-I can't possibly do that," the young woman exclaimed as the old man's head lulled over to one side and his unseeing eyes gazed vacantly; "What about Uncle Cedric? Isn't he..." But then she realized that her grandfather couldn't hear her anymore – he was dead. Porter solemnly stepped over and placed two fingers on Philemon's neck to confirm that his pulse was gone. He then glanced at the clock on the wall.

"As of 16:26 today," he said without any sort of emotion. "The soul of Duke Philemon Zifell has answered the call of the Great God to return."

Tara squeezed her grandfather's lifeless hands in a vain attempt to bring him back – there was so much she wanted to talk with him about, so many stories she wanted to hear. But even then, she knew that wouldn't ever happen now.

"As per his final words," the butler continued, "you, Lady Tara Zifell, are now the Duchess and matriarch of the House of Zifell as of this moment."

Finally, Kiel broke his silence by standing up and placing a friendly hand on Tara's shoulder. But he did not grieve – if everything went to plan, he would be seeing his old friend again very soon. Porter meanwhile, excused himself and left the room, to attend to matters of the estate. Scott and Rosalind, clearly having questions of their own, followed him out.

"Congratulations, Duchess," he said. "And I'm sorry for your loss." Tara sighed – she was glad that someone was around to console her in this moment – and then she realized something.

"Hey, Kaji," she asked as she got to her feet; "Why was he so peaceful at the end? Porter said he was in agony." Kiel lifted and opened the box. Inside was a small envelope, and inside that was what he knew to be Nebuchadnezzar's Key, except now it was attached to a vial of golden yellow liquid. Of course, Tara had no idea of the item's true nature.

"I administered this to him," he said, holding out the Key. "It's a new drug that can dull even the greatest physical and emotional pain without compromising one's awareness. Here, take it."

"Why are you giving this to me?" she exclaimed, a little wary about it. "I don't need it."

"You may not realize it yourself," Kiel said frankly; "But you're in deep pain...anyone can see it written all over your face. You try so very hard to hide it, though."

"Well, I..." Tara said awkwardly, wondering if Kaji could sense the internal conflict she was having with Tera.

"It's understandable," Kiel said, "what with having your uncles killed in battle by the hands of you and your friends, and watching your grandfather die before your eyes. You've been involved in a lot of battles, and the stress is really getting to you...it would get to anyone."

"I suppose so..." she replied.

"As your comrade," he said, putting as much sincerity into his voice as he could as he held out the syringe; "I'm giving you this advice – keep this on your person at all times. Should you ever develop a serious, irresistible desire to commit suicide, inject yourself with this. It will give you the strength to keep on living, even in the midst of that moment of absolute despair."

Tara, without fully realizing she had done it, took the envelope and Key, then slipped it into her pocket.

"Thanks, Kaji," she said. "Now, let's see where Paul and Alia are..."

* * *

Asuka had not been quite the same after viewing the report from Mendel on how her mother had used her as a way of getting back at her previous husband. Rather, she was more reclusive than before, spending most of her days locked up in her room. She rarely spoke to anyone now; there was only one person besides Shinobu that could consistently get more than two or three words (usually being "go away, dummkopf") out of her:

Mari, her fellow Evangelion pilot.

"Hello, Princess," Mari said in an uncharacteristically serious tone as she opened the door to her room and flipped on the light. Asuka groaned a bit as she turned over.

"Ugh...hello, glasses girl."

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself," Mari began, clearly annoyed. "When we needed you to back us up most, you were lying in bed sulking over whatever issues were on that report."

Asuka grumbled and turned her back to the pilot of Unit 08.

"Now Unit 01's core is in Seele's hands," the glasses-sporting girl continued; "And unless we do something, we're all screwed sixteen-and-a-half ways to next Tuesday!"

"So, forcing the work on me now that the invincible Shinji isn't around?" Asuka replied coldly. "You're definitely a stupid adult, even if you do look my age. But if you wanna pilot Unit 02, be my guest. I'm just a failure."

Mari, her patience finally exhausted, yanked Asuka out of bed by her tank top.

"You bet your ass I would if I could!" she said, now genuinely angry. Asuka snorted at her.

"Then why don't you?" the red-head asked in a snarky tone. In response, Mari smacked her on the cheek with the back of her hand, causing Asuka to fall back onto the bed.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!" she exclaimed.

"That's what the Asuka I knew would do if she saw you like this," Mari replied. "Maybe you'll have to lose an eye before you get some perspective, like she did." She finally walked away, leaving the pilot of Unit 02 in bed to consider her situation.

* * *

Scott and Rosalind, after seeing their grandfather's final moments, had a bevy of new questions that they wanted answered – they knew a lot about what their grandfather and other family members had done, but it sounded like Cedric didn't know everything.

"Porter!"Scott shouted. The butler stopped as the two young Knights approached.

"Master Scott and Miss Rosalind – is this important?" he asked; "I must carry out the late Duke's last will."

"You bet it is!"Rosalind said. "We want some bloody answers!" Porter nodded.

"Very well," he replied cordially; "You are free to pick at my brain...I suppose there's no great hurry in those particular duties.."

"The only thing we really wanna know is why Grandpa made Tara 'is only heir," Scott said.

"Do you oppose your grandfather's decision?" Porter asked. The two young adults looked at each other for a moment - they felt that Tara would be willing to share the family fortune with them, so they both shook their heads after this.

"It's just that...wouldn't it make sense fer 'im to make Uncle Cedric th' new Duke?" Rosalind asked. "Or did he do it to make up fer treatin' Uncle Gilbert like crap?"

"Or was the old man playin' favorites, maybe?" Scott theorized. At this, Porter nodded, much to their surprise.

"You're quite on the mark, Master Scott," Porter said. "In this world, there were only a few people your grandfather truly treasured aside from himself – his first wife Sophia, your uncle Gilbert, and an odd fellow named Kiel Lorenz, who he had known since his university days, was a distant third." He glanced up at the wall – it so happened that they had stopped right next to the painting of that very woman.

"He musta loved Granny Sophia a lot," Rosalind said, looking at the painting herself. "She was lovely."

"Sophia was the love of his life," Porter mused. "She was not only beautiful, but intelligent, kind, loving, and gentle. No man could ask for a better woman to share his days with." The two continued walking, now together.

"However, Sophia was quite frail physically," the butler continued; "She died suddenly when Gilbert was just a few years old."

"Bloody shame," Scott said. "Guess it's true what they say 'bout the good dyin' young."

"As the only link to the woman who completed him," Porter said; "your grandfather showered attention and love on his firstborn son. Even after taking a second, third and even fourth wife, he could never find a woman to match her, and thus never loved them or their children like he did with Gilbert."

"Now that I think about it," Rosalind said; "Tara's the spitt'n image o' Sophia, if the picture's accurate. I suppose I can see why he'd make Cousin Tara his heir then."

"As for his other grandchildren – including yourselves - the old Duke viewed them more as the grandchildren of close associates than his own flesh and blood," the head servant said; "He found them pleasant and their lives to be of interest, but as one who was willing to do whatever it took to climb the social ladder, he wasn't afraid to use his own family to achieve his goals."

"I see," Rosalind said. Just then, something dawned on Scott – they hadn't seen their mother Bellonda at all. They assumed she'd have been around to see the old Duke before he died, and yet there didn't seem to be any sign of her.

"Say, what happened to our mum?" he asked; "I would have thought she'd be around." Porter sighed and shook his head somberly.

"She had to be...permanently removed," he replied. The siblings recoiled in horror and unsheathed their swords, pressing Porter against the wall.

"It was not my doing!" Porter cried out in a panic. "Mister Kaji did so!" The two lowered their weapons, and let the old servant explain.

"She attempted to subvert your grandfather's will by murdering him before he could officially pronounce his heir," he said. "Mister Kaji shot her to protect the Duke's fading life. If he hadn't, she would have instigated a horrific conflict over the Zifell family's holdings."

"That...sounds like somethin' she would do." Scott sighed. "Besides, she helped our ol' man in a lot of his schemes too. I'd say she had it comin'."

"I'm glad you understand," the old butler said, having finally composed himself; "But I do hope that the Duchess will be able to put an end to..."

Just then, they heard the crash of something, and a great deal of thumping. Realizing something was going on upstairs, the siblings rushed up the nearby stairs...

* * *

While Tara had been spending what little time she could get with her dying grandfather, Paul and Alia searched out their mothers. They soon arrived in a side room – Idun was groaning and shaking her head as if coming out of a long sleep; meanwhile, Gudrun was sitting quietly, sipping tea. Paul, however, immediately noticed the change in his mother when she turned and met his gaze – there was a light in her eyes that had never been there in his memory, but he knew exactly what it could mean.

"Mama?"he whimpered. Idun's eyes widened.

"You..." she gasped in a voice filled with emotion for the first time in years; "You're..."

"Mama!"the boy cried as she rushed into his mother's arms. Tears flowed down their cheeks as they embraced for what both seemed to feel was the very first time.

"Paul, oh God," Idun sobbed; "I'm so, so sorry...I let your father and that witch Inanna..."

"Nana..." Paul sniffled, trying his hardest not to get mad for insulting the mother figure he had for his earliest years; "Nana wasn't a witch! She loved me and Alia when you and Aunt Gudrun couldn't!"

"Yes...that's right..." his mother said. "Forgive me, my sweet Paul. It's just that for all these years I've been a prisoner inside my own body, unable to show you affection...so I..." They stopped when they saw Alia start to cry as well. She was desperately trying to get Gudrun to respond to her touch, but with no luck. Paul let go of his mother, allowing her to go embrace his cousin.

"I'm sorry, dear," Idun said somberly as she embraced her niece, who could have easily been her son's twin sister; "As long as Peleus lives, your mother won't be free...her mind control is linked directly to his life." Alia knew this, and nodded. But even though Idun looked exactly like her mother, her touch wasn't what she craved.

Just then, the door opened, which got the three's attention. Tara and Kiel were standing in the doorway.

"There you guys are!" Tara said. "Looks like Idun..." But then she noticed that Idun's expression suddenly turned to a mix of terror and anger – like one might expect on a mother bear protecting her cubs. With a cry, she let go of Alia and lunged at Tara, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall in the blink of an eye. She started slamming Tara's head against the wall even as she squeezed her windpipe. Kiel's hand drifted toward the gun at the hip of the body he had usurped.

"Mama, stop!" Paul cried as he rushed over to try and pry her away. Just then, Scott and Rosalind came in. Without hesitation, they closed in and managed to break her hold on their cousin. The latter managed to flip Idun into a submission hold.

"Have ya flipped yer bloody lid, Aunt Idun?!" she yelled.

"This girl...this girl will be the death of us all!" the woman cried as she vainly struggled to break the hold; "The death of the whole world!"

"What are...you talk...ing about?" Tara wheezed as she caught her breath. Kiel immediately tensed.

"Old man Philemon," Idun said, "he made your parents implant something into you...I don't know what it was, but it's going to destroy us all!"

 _So she knows that much,_ Kiel thought; _No wonder Philemon had to brainwash her!_

"But if you die here, the world will be saved!" Paul's mother added feverishly; "My little Paul, little Alia...everyone will be saved!"

 _Is she talking about the soul fragment in me,_ Tara wondered. She realized that the only way Idun would calm down was if she was assured that nothing of the sort would happen.

"Aunt Idun, if my grandfather had anything to do with the Absolute Emperor or the Illuminated Church, I'll be sure to stop it! As the new head of the family, I'll do whatever I can to atone for the sins the Zifells committed!"

Idun started to calm down a little, but was still wary.

"Do you promise?" she asked grimly; "Swear you won't betray us...swear on the graves of Haruhi's family!"

"I swear on the honor of the Amakunis!" Tara declared. "I won't let the Church's plans succeed!" At last, Idun seemed to calm down, and she was released from Rosalind's hold. Seeing that the matter was resolved, Kiel decided that it was time to go.

"Let's go," he said. "We might still have time to catch up to the rest of the group."

"Yeah," Tara replied in agreement. "I'll drop you off at the _Wunder –_ Misato's probably worried sick about you!" She then turned to the still-brainwashed Gudrun, who hadn't made a single move this entire time.

"Gudrun, let Porter take you to the villa where Aunt Elina is," she said. To everyone's surprise, Alia's mother stood up.

"Understood, Duchess," she said.

"Mama?" Alia gasped, surprised that her brainwashed mother had instantly obeyed her cousin's command. However, Paul got an idea. He ran up to Tara and beckoned her to let him whisper in her ear. She nodded thoughtfully, amazed that her young cousin had thought up that idea on his own.

"Gudrun," she commanded, "this is your final order that overrides all others - you are to return to what you were before, and make your own decisions from now on. No one is allowed to control you without your consent...not even me. Got it?"

"Yes, milady," Gudrun replied in the same monotone before the same light returned to her eyes – the brainwashing had been broken.

 _It worked,_ Tara thought happily as Gudrun caught herself on the table. _I was able to break the brainwashing just like Inanna did for Paul and Alia!_

"Mama!" Alia cried as she raced over and embraced Gudrun.

"Gudrun!" Idun exclaimed joyfully as she did the same.

"Wh...what happened?" Gudrun muttered as she started to regain her bearings.

"It's...a long story," Tara said with a smile. "Porter will explain on the way."But as they left, Kiel couldn't help but smile.

 _Soon shall come the end...and the beginning._

* * *

Charles watched Giga Float, the _Archangel, Eternal, Battle 7, Wunder_ and _Ikaruga_ approach Kamine Island from the bridge of the _Great Britannia._ Just as with the battle against Clovis, every one of DREAM's available core forces were on the field – only Lifthrasir Titania, Mimir Alatreox and the two Gracchus were missing.

"No sign of Lady Zifell," a cultist said over his communicator. "However, I've confirmed the presence of the Knights of Three, Six and Seven, as well as Zero and the traitor Rolo Halliburton."

"So, that foolish boy continues to oppose us," Charles chuckled. "What about the Mark Nemo?"

"You mean the living Knightmare? It launched just now, from the ship called the _Wunder_."

 _Then all the Keys are present,_ the Emperor thought joyously, a grin on his face. "Order all units to scramble, and make sure our men and those Eva Series do not kill Zero or the pilot of the Mark Nemo!"

"Yes, Your Holiness!"the cultists replied dutifully. As he sat back in his chair and awaited DREAM to enter contact range, Castor and Pollux appeared on the view-screen. They were riding in a Knightmare that looked to be a fusion of the Aquila and Equus, but instead of a hammer, it wielded a spear.

"If I may ask, why is Lady Zifell's presence important?" Castor asked.

"The plan cannot proceed until she arrives, Castor," Charles replied, drumming his fingers on. "We must hold out until then."

"Forgive my insolence, Your Holiness," Pollux replied, "but you know she's with the enemy, right?"

"She is critical to the plan all the same, Pollux," the Absolute Emperor answered; "Like with Zero and Nunnally, she must live." In earlier days, he might have gotten angry at them for questioning him, but the final chain of events had started – fate wouldn't allow them to harm those required for his ultimate plans.

"Understood, Your Holiness," the two brothers said simultaneously. Just then, someone else contacted them – Lelouch.

"Absolute Emperor, your day of reckoning has come!" he said. Charles smiled as he stood up to his full height.

"DREAM! I see you've come," the monarch said dramatically; "And greetings to you, my foolish children!"

"Lelouch vi Britannia is dead, Absolute Emperor!" the masked prince answered; "Instead, Zero shall be your opponent!"

"But if you'd like to just surrender," Lacus chimed in, "we'll happily accept that as well." The Emperor chuckled – even to the end, the fools dared hope he'd capitulate. But he wouldn't do such a thing, even if he _wasn't_ so close to achieving his goals.

"I'm surprised you decided to show yourself rather than hide on the island," Hyuga said. "You've got guts, Absolute Emperor."

"I merely wish to experience the thrill of battle one final time before my Church's plans reach fruition," the colossal emperor replied amicably; "And at this stage, only one more person needs to arrive for everything to be set."

"Then that means we have time to kick your ass!" Kallen shouted. "You and your buddies in Seele are going down, you tyrant!" In response, several of Charles' elite units rose up – the remaining Knights of the Round, the Astray Noir and DI Adagas, and even the three powered-up Druggies.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that," Gordigiani said. Gai Murakumo leered when he recognized the voice.

"Yeah! No way you're busting through!" Clotho yelled. This startled the crews of the _Archangel_ and _Eternal_.

"No way!" Athrun exclaimed. "Those are..."

"How are THOSE nutcases still alive?!" Yzak exclaimed. "I was SURE they were blown up at Jachin Due!"

"We aren't gonna tell ya!" Shani chuckled. "Besides, you're all dead meat!" Orga snickered in reply.

"Nonette...Monica...Dorothea..." Gino said uneasily as he recognized the Palomides, Florence and Lancelot Club. "You still serious about siding with the Church?"

"We can't accept Euphemia as ruler while her father still lives," Dorothea replied. "And your choice to do so has made you, Anya, Suzaku and Tera traitors. It's as simple as that."

"All units, shoot down the _Great Britannia_ and seize control of the ruins inside the island!" Lelouch commanded; "Once we do that, the Theocracy and the Illuminated Church will be powerless, and the door to a better tomorrow will finally be open!"

"All units," Charles bellowed; "Stop these interlopers from seizing the Thought Elevator until the final component of our plan arrives!"

" **NIPPON BANZAAAAAAI!"**

" **JEDE SEELE IST EINE!"**

* * *

 _Well, this chapter was a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be, but I thought we should have a little breather from these long battle chapters. Anyway, until next time, mecha fans!_


	125. Chapter 81 Janus

_So, this year we're getting not one, but TWO new Super Robot Wars games in 2019:_ SRW T _for the PS4 & Switch, and _SRW DD _for mobile devices._ T _has a solid lineup (including_ Cowboy Bebop, _of all things), but_ DD _'s really piqued my interest, and makes me wonder if someone at Namco/Bandai isn't secretly reading this, because a lot of the series it has are also going to be in_ DD.

 _ **Including FREAKING**_ **DEVILMAN**.

 _Also, for those of you who have been waiting on an update to_ Super Robot Wars BCE, _I'm happy to announce that I do plan on continuing it once this fic is complete. I posted a poll on my profile page regarding what the name of the group in that fic should be. I encourage all to vote in it!_

 _Anyway, we begin the finale for_ Shin Mazinger Z _! But unlike last time, it's gonna be a lot longer, and a lot crazier than before! How so? Read on and find out!_

* * *

 **Chapter 81 (Janus) – Photon-Powered Showdown! Dr. Hells' All-Out Attack!**

Back at the labs, everyone was frantically preparing for the imminent approach of Dr. Hell's forces.

Everyone...except Janus.

He sat on one of the catwalks above the Labs' main hangar, his legs and arms crossed and his head bent forward as if he had fallen asleep. He didn't even glance up as Kouji, Xengar and Minerva X walked by. But Xengar stopped a few paces away.

"Janus' vital signs, posture, facial expression and brainwaves all indicate to me that he is deeply troubled about something," the android said. "Shall I go and ask him what the matter is?" Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but to her surprise, Kouji stepped forward.

"I'll do it," Kouji said. "You guys go ahead and do what you need to do." The two androids nodded, but made no moves, instead watching Mazinger Z's pilot approach his comrade. Both began to carefully record the conversation.

"Janus, you okay, pal?" Kouji asked as he squatted down. "You should be getting ready – Dr. Hell's goons will be all over us soon, and we're probably gonna need everyone to help out." Janus, however, refused to move, and just bowed his head lower.

"What good is it gonna do?" he said with a sigh.

"What?!" Kouji exclaimed as he fell onto his butt with shock. "You mean to tell me you're NOT going to fight?!" Janus shook his head, but only to affirm his choice.

"If there's one thing that Harry Ord's tutoring taught me," Granlif's pilot said, "it's that humans never seem to learn from their mistakes; They keep committing the same sins over and over with every generation...and in every world."

Kouji's expression darkened.

"Jan, is that you talking," he said; "or is it that Metatron's soul fragment?" Janus finally looked up, but Kouji saw that his eyes were still their normal colors. Even so, Kouji sensed that ancient presence gazing out at him.

"Kouji, I have his memories!" he said angrily; "I've caught glimpses of what he's seen! He's witnessed countless wars, genocides and other atrocities across the infinite cosmos – all committed by humans!"

"Did you forget that it's the Demon Tribe's fault that mankind did this?" Kouji countered. "If they hadn't shown up, Zeon and the Federation would have patched up relations; the conflict between the Colony Nations and the Sides would be..."

"It doesn't matter," Granlif's pilot sulked as he bowed his head again. "The demons and the fear they instilled just brought about humanity's end sooner. No matter how hard we fight, they've already sealed their own doom, like they do in every world."

Kouji leered at Janus.

"So you plan to just do nothing while we fight Dr. Hell?" the Mazinger pilot asked, his voice tinged with contempt. "You want me to tell everyone that you've given up on us? You want I should tell _her_ that you don't care about people anymore? What do you think she'd say about that, huh?"

Janus said nothing.

And that was all the answer Kouji seemed to need. He got to his feet and started to walk away as Minerva shook her head, while Xengar took a step toward his master, only to suddenly hear the young man's answer:

"One more chance, Kouji...that's all they get. If they don't learn from their mistakes after coming back from this...well, they can't come crying to me."

With that, Janus uncrossed his arms and legs and pulled himself up. Kouji smirked – he had a feeling that just making him think of Tara would convince him, though he had wondered if it really had for a moment.

"C'mon, let's go make sure mankind gets its last chance," the Mazinger pilot said. Janus nodded and started to follow him, leaving the two androids to themselves.

"I'm glad to see Kouji and Janus are still getting along," Xengar said. But Minerva didn't seem so convinced.

"This could merely be an alliance of convenience at this point," she said bluntly.

"Minerva?" Xengar said, astonished by such a statement. "What do you mean? They've fought together so many times..."

"When I listened to Janus now, I detected something...incalculably ancient in his energy...something who has experienced even more than me. What's more, that being – Metatron - _feared_ Mazinger Z, and that fear must have passed on to Janus thanks to that so-called 'soul fragment'."

"I wonder what he fears from Mazinger Z, though?" Xengar said; "Nothing in Granlif's data banks indicates any grave threat from it as long as Kouji pilots it."

Minerva was silent for a second as she weighed the countless pros and cons of what she was about to do. After a moment, she needed to weigh one final variable...

"...Can I trust you to keep a secret in your data banks?" she asked Xengar...

* * *

"Dr. Hell's forces are approaching!" Minato called out. "One minute to contact!"

It was all hands on deck once again – with Fudo and the Devilman Army still missing, DREAM needed to have all of its available forces ready for the imminent invasion of Dr. Hell's army. Only Zeorymer was absent.

"Is everyone in position?" Yurika asked.

"Yeah," Kouji replied. "We've got the Labs completely guarded on every side!"

"We won't let a single one of Dr. Hell's grunts reach the labs!" Boz said proudly. Super Boss Borot was now armed with all sorts of over-sized conventional weaponry – machine guns, rocket launchers, and even the beam bazooka once used by the GP02.

"The incomparable Super Boss Borot will hold this absolute defense line to the death," Boss said, beating his chest before turning to his co-pilots; right guys?!"

"You got it, other Boz!" Nuuke replied. Nuke and the two Muchas nodded in agreement.

Dr. Hell's forces were certainly vast – numerous massive aircraft resembling the Ghoul flew toward them, while a large number of submarines that looked like the Saluud approached from the sea. Tromping along the ocean floor and nearby islands was the largest army of Talos ever assembled, with a number of Energer Z copies in the mix; meanwhile, a number of replica Groizer X10s flew alongside the Ghouls. Interspersed among their forces were Mechabeasts both familiar and unfamiliar to DREAM – there were no less than six hundred total enemy units.

However, two particular Mechabeasts stood out, even among the eclectic mix of troops.

The first of these resembled Baron Ashura, but differed from its original counterpart in a couple ways. The body had a similar design to Mazinger Z including the torso structure and chest plates; Its leg armor featured a yellow lower left leg and a black lower right leg; Its face partly resembled its namesake with a more masculine left side with a green color and longer teeth and a more feminine right side colored a light pink; both sides possessed blue eyes. Its neck armor featured a yellow v-shaped design with some red stones decorating the collar. On its chest was a flat plate on its left side and a pointed plate shaped like a breast on the right. While the left hand was more humanoid, the right hand features elongated, almost tentacle-like fingers. Finally, it wore a cape coming from its shoulders.

The other resembled Count Brocken's head. It had his trademark monocle, but with a red lens, along with copper-colored hair, spiked cables in its neck, a spiked bottom platform, a drill-like goatee, a white face, an orange grille for a mouthpiece, and a pair of arms coming out of its sides. It was flying ahead of the Ghouls.

"Looks like ol' Dr. Hell brought his entire force to bear!" Judau said as he surveyed the array of enemies before him before readying his double beam rifle.

"He's going for broke, just like his counterpart," Amuro said as Hi-Nu Gundam pulled out its own beam rifle.

"Good," Tetsuya said as Great Mazinger pounded its fists together; "then we can finish Ashura and Brocken here."

"I sense Viscount Pygman's wicked magic at work," Akira added as Raideen. "He must be here as well."

"The enemy forces have ceased their advance!" one of the _Ra Cailum_ 's operators called out. "The Mechabeasts resembling Baron Ashura and Count Brocken are hailing us!"

"They're probably not here to parley," Kamille said grimly.

"I'll bet that Hell's flunkies are just gonna beat their chests at us," UC Sayaka said; "Typical." Finally, a voice came out of the loudspeaker of the Ashura-shaped Mechabeast.

"Kouji Kabuto and friends!" the male half of Baron Ashura called out.

"It seems that even in humanity's final hour, you still dare to resist us," the female half said. "Of course, this pleases our masters to no end."

Ashura's sudden use of the plural caused DREAM to recoil in shock.

"Wait a second," Sai Saichi exclaimed; "How the hell do you have two masters?! I thought you were only loyal to Dr. Hell!"

However, Janus immediately realized exactly what this meant.

"So that means...the Dr. Hell from Tara's world must have disappeared to THIS world!" he blurted out.

"You are correct, boy!" Brocken laughed; "Dr. Hell's counterpart from another world has joined forces with us, vastly increasing our fighting power! And with that combined genius, they've perfected THESE...Brocken V2 Schneider..."

"And Mechabeast Baron Ashura!" Ashura chimed in.

"But wait...HERE COMES THE BEST PART!" Ashura and Brocken then said simultaneously. As if on cue, Koji spotted an eerily familiar red mass with purple dinosaur necks on all sides rising from out of the water – it was Dragonzaurus.

"Guys...anyone else recognize that?" he said uneasily as it let out a gurgling roar.

"Dragonzaurus exists here too?!" Tetsuya exclaimed. "And it isn't the only enemy I recognize here!"

The rest of the group looked over to see the six Pikudrones wading through the ocean along with the Mechabeasts, Energer Zs and Talos, with Gilgilgan close at hand.

"You know those things too, Tetsuya?" Ryoma exclaimed.

"How could I forget the likes of Pikudrone and Gilgilgan?!" Great Mazinger's pilot said; "I fought them both alongside the Getter team and Grendizer of my world, just before our Koji obtained Mazinger Z."

"The only difference is that we only fought one Pikudrone," Daisuke added. "Six at once will be tough."

"Ah, so you know of these creatures already?" Brocken said with a chuckle; "However, they might be a little different from the ones you met before. You see, these creatures are not Mechabeasts...but MechaDEMONS!"

"Mechademons?!" Jun exclaimed; "You don't mean..."

"That's right," both halves of Ashura declared; "Dragonzaurus, the Pikudrones and Gilgilgan were all created by Mycenae to serve as their ultimate shock troops, using members of the Demon Tribe! But now their power belongs to the two Dr. Hells!"

Mechabeast Baron Ashura raised its tentacled arm.

"Now, all forces!" the two-faced golem boomed; "Attack! Wipe out Photon Power Labs! Once the Labs fall, the only true obstacle to world domination will be no more!" But as the enemy forces began to advance again, three hatches opened up in the nearby hillside.

"Don't think you're the only one with an army!" Kouji declared. "Now, everyone!" That served as a signal, as a wave of mecha swooped out.

"Million Alpha!" Lori and Roll called out. **"PHOTON ELECTROMAGNETIC CANNON!"**

"Bion Beta!" Azuma bellowed. **"RUST HURRICANE!"**

"Dion Gamma!" Oide yelled. **"BREAST FIREEEEEE!"**

The Mazinger Army's attacks wiped out a substantial portion of Brocken and Ashura's armies.

" **MAZINGER ARMY, SUCCESSFULLY LAUNCHED!"**

"Nice!" Judau cheered. "The enemy just lost a lot of goons with that one move!"

 _The Great Mazin War has begun again,_ Minerva thought as DREAM charged to meet its foe; _But it's different from any of the others I'd experienced. Will we be able to defeat the two Dr. Hells and the other threats without triggering ITS appearance?_

* * *

The vision Cadney had inflicted on Akira Fudo moments before Amon awakened was entirely false: Miki, Miko, Wamu and Gabi were all alive – thought just barely.

Miki panted heavily as the last of the berserk mob, a man with a machete, dropped to the ground after having his head burnt to a crisp. Even with her Devilman body and the help of Miko, Wamu and Gabi, she had to give it her all to deal with so many crazed, bloodthirsty people – their struggle had lasted for well over an hour.

None of the four had escaped injury, either. Miko's spider form had two of its legs damaged, and the two humans had several cuts and bruises on different parts of their body. Miki nearly lost her head to the machete-wielding man a moment ago, and winced as she tightly gripped the gouge in her neck, cauterizing the wound.

"That's...the last of them," Miki sighed as she checked to make sure her injury had closed completely. She then walked over to Wamu and started doing the same for his injuries.

"Somehow...somehow we made it," Miko sighed as she adjusted one of her damaged legs and allowed it to start self-repairing. As Devilmen, she and Miki would heal far quicker than Wamu or Gabi would.

"We won!" Gabi laughed. "We freaking won!"

Suddenly, Miko smiled smugly.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" she smirked.

"She's right," Wamu sighed before gritting his teeth as Miki closed a wound on his arm. "This is pretty much it for us humans, huh?"

"Mankind's time on Earth is over," Miko said as she flexed her other limbs "The Earth pretty much belongs to us Devilmen now!"

"What are you talking about, Miko?" Miki said with a little smile. "Wamu and Gabi are Devilmen, too!"

"Huh?" the others exclaimed simultaneously.

"It doesn't matter if you've merged with an actual demon," she said. "If you overcome the demons of hate, prejudice and fear that dwell in your heart, that makes you a Devilman." The two humans and the spider Devilman looked at each other, and grinned. Just then, an explosion rocked the cliff nearby.

"Guess another battle has started," Wamu said after he regained his balance. "And it looks like the barrier the Lab was producing is gone." Miki, being the only one capable of flight, flew up to see what was going on.

"Those look like Dr. Hell's forces!" she called down when she recognized the approaching giants as the mad scientist's goons.

"Oh geez, now he's here?!" Gabi moaned. "And where the hell is Fudo?! He should have owned that Cadney creep dead by now, right?" Miki, however, was more focused on something else. The demon within her still craved more battle – and taking out Talos and Mechabeasts would easily fulfill that need.

"Let's go help out, Miko," the flaming cat Devilman called down. "I'm not going to stand by and cower here when I know I can help!" With that, she took off. As she flew toward the melee, her thoughts turned back to her dearest friend...

 _Akira...where are you,_ she thought; _Please, hurry back. Everyone's waiting for you!_

* * *

Dorango clenched a fist as he stared at his old friend, Amon, unsure of how to feel.

He recalled the day he had first met Amon, long ago: He and Faim were out hunting for food in the ancient jungles of prehistoric times – before the Getter Rays came.

There had been a pair of gargantuan T-Rex who were chasing the two away from their kill – a triceratops. Due to the hot, wet climate, Dorango's ice powers were weakened by the heat, while Faim's fire powers were reduced by the moisture in the air. The two great therapods had them cornered, and looked to be ready to eat them, fire and cold be damned.

But suddenly, something came from behind and violently ripped the smaller one's head off, while something else did the same to the larger one.

It was Amon and Silene – only the former had not yet obtained that name...instead, he looked exactly like a human.

The black demon cocked his head, surprised at his friend's expression.

"What's with that look, Dorango?" the demon champion asked, snapping Dorango back to reality. "Aren't you gonna give me a 'hello' punch to the face?" When he heard this, the ice demon shook his head, but walked up to Amon and lightly tapped the black demon's forehead with his knuckles.

Just then, he heard the sound of dozens of wings coming from nearby. He looked over and saw what remained of the Devilman Army approaching – a force that had once been thousands strong had been reduced to a paltry three hundred, including Agira (who was back in human form) and little Amada, the son of Shiro and Aina. But Dorango knew that he had to make do – he had to either somehow weaken Amon and draw Akira Fudo out or...

"So these are Devilmen," Amon chuckled; "Interesting." He raised the two antennae and fired what seemed to be a Devil Arrow at the nearest Devilman, a being with huge bat wings, a lion's body, a scorpion's tail and a vaguely human face. Without fully thinking, Dorango lunged at Amon and smashed him in the chin, sending the black demon flying, and causing the beam to miss wildly.

"Koichi, have you lost your mind?!" the Devilman exclaimed. "Why are you attacking Fudo?!" They turned and saw Amon get up, and his lower jaw was bent abnormally. But he nonchalantly twisted the broken bone back into place, and it healed before their eyes.

"Well, well, that explains a lot," the demon champion chuckled before turning to address the Devilmen. "Listen up, you half-breed weaklings! Your friend 'Koichi' is actually MY best pal Dorango! He's a member of the Demon Tribe, like me!" Unsurprisingly, this caused the assembled Devilmen to mutter among themselves and call out for an explanation.

"No way!" "Impossible!" "He was a demon?!" "He's not a Devilman?!" "You..." "We've been had?!" "Say it ain't so!" "Tell us, Koichi!"

Dorango clenched his fists as he realized that the jig was up. He couldn't hide the truth from them anymore.

"It's true...I am not a Devilman named Koichi Tomoda," the ice demon said, "but Dorango, a warrior of the Demon Tribe." Amon smirked for a moment, but that faded when Dorango suddenly slapped his hands together, crushing the black demon between two enormous walls of ice formed from the glacier thanks to Dorango's ice manipulation powers.

"However," he continued, "I have come to understand human beings – that is why I have cast my lot with you. Mankind and the Devilmen _must_ win the war against the demons!" The Devilman Army looked on in confusion, but they seemed to believe him. A few seconds later, the two ice walls blasted apart, revealing a rather disappointed - and unscathed - Amon.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" the demon champion sighed as he cracked his knuckles. "Well, guess I've gotta slaughter you too, pal."

* * *

The _Nadesico_ , Aestivalis and Daitetsujin were holding off a wave of Talos that was approaching from the sea. While the Talos fell easily enough to the repeated Gravity Blasts from the Gekiganger-type mech and the ship, a few Groizer X10s and a Ghoul were passing overhead.

Then a new Mechabeast came trudging out of the sea. This particular one, Bazin B9, was a humanoid with a large yellow chest with pink antenna extending from the shoulders. It had a purple transparent dome for a head that was filled with a type of strange liquid, and irregularly shaped feet that resembled clogs.

Tsukumo, eager for the chance to take on a Mechabeast himself, boson jumped into its path.

"Come, minion of mad science," he said eagerly as he raised his machine's arms, "I'll be your opponent!"

" **GEKIGAN PUUUUNCH!"**

The Mechabeast replied by firing some energy bolts, which homed in on the flying fists, and then sent them hurtling skyward.

"What?!" the Jovian exclaimed, "it deflected my Gekigan Punch?!" The Mechabeast then redirected its energy bolts at the Daitetsujin, causing it to do the same.

"Tsukumo!" Minato cried. Luckily, the Daitetsujin quickly righted itself.

"It's all right, Minato..." Tsukumo said, "this creature is negating gravity somehow with those bolts – just like in Season 4, Episode 16 of _Gekiganger_ 3...'What Goes Up Must Come Down! The Terror of the Anti-Gravity Mechamonster!' Not one of the better episodes, in my opinion."

"Could one of the Dr. Hells have discovered the secrets behind the Phase Transition Engine as well?" Ruri thought out loud.

"Then let's fight anti-gravity with gravity!" Yurika said excitedly. But before anyone could take steps to fire the Gravity Blast again, an unexpected voice let out a roar from behind.

" **GEKIGAN FIREEEEEEEE!"**

Another Gravity Blast passed underneath the ship, striking Bazin B9 dead-on and crushing it instantly. Tsukumo landed after the blast had passed and was shocked to see who had fired it. But it was Akito who recognized the machine first.

"A Daimajin...that's Genichiro Tsukuyomi!" he exclaimed. "I thought he was still recovering from his injury back on Mars!"

"Good to know he's on our side," Megumi said.

"Genichiro, what the hell are you doing?" Ryoko exclaimed. "The doctors said..."

"To hell with the doctors," the former Martian Successor said as his Daimajin reached them; "I'm going to help you fight. I've been idle long enough as it is."

"But your injury still isn't fully healed!" Tsukumo said uneasily; "If you stress yourself too much, it might open up again!"

"I'll take that chance!" Genichiro grunted; "If you will fight for the sake of a world you weren't even born into, then I will as well!" As he said this, he fired a Gekigan Punch at an approaching Talos, smashing it with one blow.

"Besides," he then said as his fist returned. "I have to make sure you get home safely, so you and Minato can be happy together, my friend!"

"Genichiro..." Minato murmured. Tsukumo grinned widely before turning towards the sea – a large mass of Talos, led by a pair of Energer Zs, was reaching the shoreline. They were also joined by a lone Ghoul, but Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger quickly flew overhead and charged energy into their heat sinks.

" **DOUBLE BURNING FIRE!"** Kouji and Tetsuya shouted before firing their heat blasts, melting the Ghoul and making it explode.

This gave the Jovian an idea.

"Let's blow these monsters away with one shot," Genichiro said to his friend, "just like the Mazingers did to that enemy aircraft!" The two Gekiganger-type machines stood side by side and charged up the Gravity Blasts on their chests.

" **DOUBLE GEKIGAN FIREEEEEEEEEE!"**

The two Gravity Blasts fired simultaneously, and came together to form an even larger and more powerful gravity wave, completely flattening and demolishing all of the incoming enemies in its path.

"That was awesome!" Hikaru Amano squealed. "Glad to have you with us, pal!"

"The feeling is mutual, Earthlings," the former Martian Successor said. "Now, let's press our attack!"

* * *

Nearby, Shin Getter, Getter Q, Artemis A, God Gundam, Master Gundam and Grendizer were holding back a huge wave of Talos when Ryoma spotted five of the six Pikudrones wading out of the sea.

"Looks like some of the Mechademons are here!" he quipped as he spun Shin Getter around. "About time too - these bronze giants are way too easy for my taste!"

"Be careful, everyone!" Michiru warned them as she fired a Getter Beam at a Talos; "The Musashi Tomoe of my world died because of just _one_ Pikudrone!" The mention of Musashi immediately put the Getter team on guard.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Michiru." Ryoma said. "But how do we take out these guys out?" Just then, a squad of eight Dion Gammas flew in, and each began to charge up their main weapons.

"Like this!" one of the Mazinger Army pilots yelled. **"BREAST FIREEEEE!"**

"No, stop!" Daisuke cried. But it was too late – the eight flaming attacks struck home, but didn't do any damage whatsoever to the Mechademons – in fact, they began to grow bigger. Two Pikudrones paused and lashed out with long tentacles, dragging all eight Dions to the ground.

"No!" Sayaka cried despondently as she watched the noble but foolish warriors go up in explosions; "Damn it all – there's already been enough...!"

"Sayaka, calm down and listen," Daisuke said as he readied the Double Haken; "As you just saw, the Pikudrone can absorb energy and grow stronger from it. And they're made of electromagnetic energy, but they have to solidify for a few moments in order to attack...that is when you strike!" Just then, one of the two Pikudrones stopped and fired a bolt of energy at Grendizer. It narrowly avoided the attack and closed in, then landing a solid blow with its weapon and cleaving the monster in twain.

"Now to make sure it stays down," Grendizer's pilot said as he charged energy into its chest; " **ANTI-GRAVITY STORM!** " The point-blank wave of rainbow energy was enough to crush the mechanical innards of the beast into junk. Meanwhile, the second Pikudrone that had killed the Dion pilots sent out tentacles at Shin Getter.

"Easy enough," Ryoma said as he yanked a lever to Open Get – the three Get machines managed to narrowly avoid the attack.

"CHANGE, GETTER 2!" Hayato yelled as the three machines lined up to form into Shin Getter 2. It dove at another Pikadrone, who fired several bolts of energy – only for it to disappear, for it had just been an after-image. The Mechademon was then impaled by a great drill – the one belonging to the real Shin Getter 2.

" **DRILL HURRICAAAAAAANE!"**

The Pikadrone let out a buzzing howl as it tried to free itself. Sayaka saw this chance and mentally activated Artemis A's best weapon – its wings folded forward, creating a bow-shaped weapon on its chest that immediately began charging energy.

" **ARTEMIS...ARROOOOOW!"** she cried.

A Photon Power arrow shot out from the bow, striking the Pikudrone in the head, silencing it for good.

"That's two down!" Hayato said as he pulled the lever to split Shin Getter up once more; "Your turn, Benkei!" The Get machines flew up again, this time with Benkei in the lead.

"CHANGE, GETTER 3!" he bellowed as their aircraft combined into Shin Getter 3. As soon as he assumed control, he spotted the sixth Pikudrone climbing out of the ocean onto shore.

"Oh no, you don't!" he said as the bulky robot dropped down and sent the Mechademon flying as it tried to counter with an energy bolt. Benkei grinned as he spurred his mech into the sea, where he knew Shin Getter 3 would be at its strongest. The Pikudrone, meanwhile, got up and immediately tried to de-solidify, but the water prevented it from doing so – and this would seal its fate.

The Getter grabbed on to the Mechademon and began to spin rapidly.

" **DAISETSUSAN OROSHIIII!"** Benkei roared. The resulting spin created a humongous maelstrom, dragging in a number of Talos and even an aquatic Mechabeast into its maw. The spinning mass of the Pikudrone quickly annihilated them, and upon being thrown into the air, the Mechademon suffered the same fate. The three Get machines soon flew up out of the water.

"Number three is down!" Benkei cheered. "I got some other troops, too!"

"CHANGE, GETTER 1!" Ryoma yelled as the three machines combined back into the red Shin Getter 1. But as Ryoma prepared to unleash an attack on the remaining Pikudrones, the three remaining energy monsters all stopped and began to wriggle and distort. To everyone's astonishment, the creatures split apart like amoebas in a matter of moments.

"Huh?! They...divided?!" the Getter team's leader exclaimed.

"They didn't do that in our world!" Michiru gasped. "But it seems like these are weaker than the originals...they're the same size as they were before the Dions..."

"Then we just have to force them to keep dividing!" Lori cried out as their personal Million Alpha, which was larger than the others, flew over to attack the new Mechademons; she was joined by several smaller normal ones.

"Lori! Roll! Stop!" Sayaka cried. "They might..."

" **PHOTON ELECTROMAGNETIC BEAM!"** Lori, her sister and the other Million pilots called out in unison as they fired an electromagnetic cannon that was hidden behind their faces.

"You're just powering them back up!" Hayato yelled. But just as the Dion pilots had, the Pikudrones grew and grew, absorbing the energy until they were as large as their originals. They all countered with tentacles and energy bolts, taking out all but one of the Million Alphas – and the survivor wasn't the command unit.

As Shin Getter and Grendizer launched themselves at the Mechademons, Sayaka rushed over to the fallen Million piloted by the twins.

"Lori! Roll!" she cried when she saw them – they were gravely injured, and clearly at death's door.

"Forgive us, Sayaka," Roll said sweetly, even as her blood streamed out of her body.

"It looks like we'll be heading to the afterlife ahead of you all," Lori said. Sayaka shook her head, and Artemis did so as well.

"Don't say that!" Sayaka replied, feeling tears well up even though she was completely submerged in the liquid oxygen; "We'll get you back to the Labs and..."

"We'll pick out...some nice wine for everyone..." Lori said as she closed her eyes for the final time.

"But...go ahead...and...take...your...time...foll...owing...us..." Roll whispered before following her sister into death.

Sayaka began to sob as she gently stroked the now-deceased sisters' heads with Artemis' finger. However, her cries would not go unheard – Master Asia and Domon, having just polished off a copy of Reaver F9, turned and saw what was unfolding.

"Domon! We can't let this go on!" the old martial artist said as he raised a clenched fist and making Master Gundam turn gold.

"I know exactly what you're thinking!" Domon replied, doing the same to God Gundam. As they began the incantation for their combined attack, Master Asia couldn't help but ponder the situation.

 _How ironic – the me from a month ago would be happy beyond measure to see mankind in this state._

" **SEKI!"**

 _But that was then..._

" **HA!"**

 _Now, I must ensure that mankind can live on and correct its mistakes!_

" **KYUUUUKOKU...TENKYOKEEEEEEEEN!"**

The two mobile fighters unleashed a combined wave of ki from their Gundams straight at the Mechademons. Luckily, Daisuke and the Getter team saw the attack coming, and bailed. However, the Pikudrones weren't so lucky – they were struck with the full force of the two Gundam Fighters' own fighting spirit...which was something that their lightwave bodies couldn't protect them from.

"That's all she wrote for those chumps," Ryoma sighed.

"Sayaka, save the grieving for later," Hayato said gruffly to Sayaka. "If we don't stay on guard, we'll be seeing them again sooner than we ought to."

Sayaka sniffled, stood back up and turned to face the next wave of enermies...

* * *

Ashura's own plan had worked – the two-faced golem had lured Mazinger Z away from the main battle for a one-on-one fight on one of the many islands.

"Trying to isolate me, eh, Ashura?" Kouji said as he smashed through a Talos with a punch and a kick before closing in and firing an Iron Cutter.

"That's right, Kouji Kabuto!" the male half of Ashura said as Mechabeast Ashura deflected the attack with its cloak. "After so many humiliations, we alone must be the ones to kill you! And to be frank, this opportunity is filling us with untold joy! We'll be able to butcher you with our own hands, even if we have to give ourselves over to a Mechabeast to do it!"

"But what are you?" the female half asked wickedly. "Are you controlling Mazinger, or is it controlling you?"

Kouji wasn't sure what to make of this – he recalled Raphael's and Janus' words...they had both warned him to get out of Mazinger.

"Your hesitation says it all!" both halves of Ashura cackled; "Deep down, you know that all you are is a weapon, just another part of Mazinger Z, no different than its armor plating or its generator!" The Mechabeast raised its non-tentacled arm and extended what seemed to be a multi-tube missile launcher. Kouji raised an eyebrow as he wondered what was coming at him.

"Don't worry!" they then said; "We'll release you from your slavery and give you the peace of death with this... **BARON NEEDLE!"**

The multi-tube launcher didn't fire missiles, but a barrage of metal needles that were each about one-and-a-half meters long and about five inches in diameter at their thickest point. Kouji smirked and crossed Mazinger's arms to defend against the attack.

But the needles didn't bounce off – they actually managed to pierce the seemingly invincible Super Alloy Z – and one even punctured Mazinger's cockpit, missing Kouji's head by just a few inches.

"That was close," Kouji muttered, "but I thought only stuff like beams could pierce Super Alloy Z!"

"This Mechabeast Baron Ashura, and everything in it," the male half of Ashura chuckled, "is made from Super Alloy _X_...a metal derived from the remains of the god Hades, the one being who could equal Zeus! They are another product of the combined genius of the two Dr. Hells!"

"Damn you!" Kouji yelled as he took to the air; " **SOUTHERN CROSS KNIVES!** "

" **BARON NEEDLE!"** Ashura cried out. The shurikens and needles flew at each other at high speed, but the latter were stronger, and each managed to pierce the former. Kouji could only brace himself for impact. This time, the needles pierced the God Scrander, causing the Super Robot to fall from the sky and crash into the water.

"How sad!" the female half of Ashura jeered; "It seems that Zeus has abandoned you, boy!

"Your beloved Mazinger has become nothing but an unsightly hedgehog!" the male half laughed. The Mechabeast then rushed at Kouji while causing the fingers on its right arm to grow much longer.

" **ASHURA WHIIIIP!"** the two halves yelled in unison. The tentacle fingers lashed out and wrapped themselves tightly around Mazinger, with most of them focused on the head and arms. The Super Robot struggled to break free, but seemingly to no avail.

And then, with a wicked grin, Ashura lifted Mazinger into the air.

"You can't really think that you'll beat Mazinger Z just by throwing it around, can...?!" Kouji grunted before being slammed into the ground and thrown about.

"While Mazinger Z may be immune to whiplash..." Ashura's female half chuckled.

"We doubt ITS PILOT IS!" the male half laughed as it slammed Mazinger down a second time. Kouji's head and neck were thrown violently around with each slam, and the intervals between them got shorter and shorter.

"Break your neck and DIE!" the two halves of Ashura cackled as Mechabeast Ashura slammed its victim around over and over; "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Finally, the whiplash became too much – Kouji heard the sickening sound of his neck and spine snapping. But as he felt his consciousness began to fade, he heard a voice in his mind:

" _ **D0n'7 WorRy...1 W0n'T L3t yOu d13, K0uJi K4bu70..."**_

* * *

Back on the mainland, Brocken's Mechabeast was tangling with the Mazinger Army – specifically a squadron of Bion Betas, led by Shun Azuma in his custom green and red machine. Nearby, the Mazinger Angels were doing their level best against copies of Doublas M2 and Garada K7.

"Fools! Your counterfeit Mazingers are no match for my Brocken V2 Schneider!" the wannabe Dullahan cackled. He closed in on Azuma's machine and lashed out with a spike-tipped tentacle from Schneider's collar, impaling the gallant pilot through the gut and destroying it.

"Azuma!" CC Sayaka cried. "Damn you, Brocken!"

"You've taken your last life, you headless goon!" Hikaru Makiba yelled.

"Let's take this creep down, Angels!" Jun said. The Mazinger Angels charged in, but Brocken saw them, and whirled around, and snagged all of them with a bladed tentacle, wrapped around each one.

"Hehe! Got you, girlies!" he chuckled.

"Damn it," Sayaka grunted as she tried and failed to use her chest-mounted weapons; "our breasts...I can't use the Oppai Missile System!"

"Let us go!" Jun yelled, kicking the tentacle ensnaring her with Venus' legs.

"Eh-hee-hee-hee," the lecherous ex-Titan giggled; "I'm going to have so much FUN punishing you! First, I'm going to peel off the cockpit armor, and then..."

But before much else could happen, some mega-beam blasts struck Brocken's machine, knocking it to the ground and causing it to release Rising Gundam. Several shells and beam shots were also fired, striking the downed enemy with great force. Finally, a Getter Beam blew a hole right through it.

The three Angels looked up and saw Nobel Gundam, Psyco Gundam mk III, Gundams mk II and III, Getter Q, the Aestivalis girls, and Yoko M Tank all headed her way, with the _Nadesico_ close at hand.

"Enemy of women!" Elle called out.

"Sick men like you deserve no mercy!" Michiru declared.

"Wha?! Where did you all come from?!" the Count exclaimed.

"Prepare yourself, Count Pervert, because you're the one about to be punished!" Four declared, pointing the Psyco's hand at him. "I'm gonna kick your head around like a soccer ball, just like Kamille did!"

"I'm gonna use it as a flower pot!" Hikaru Amano said in as mean a tone as she could.

"I'm gonna use it for target practice!" Yoko said with equal indignation.

"I'm gonna squash it!" Roux called out.

"I'm gonna use it as a punching bag!" Allenby yelled.

"I'm gonna make it listen to Izumi's jokes all day!" Ryoko cried angrily.

"I authorize all of that!" Yurika declared authoritatively. "Ruri, ready the Gravity Blast!"

The three Angels could only watch, jaws hanging open slightly, as their fellow female pilots unleashed a barrage of heavy fire on the downed Mechabeast, topped off with a Gravity Blast from the _Nadesico_.

"But I didn't DO anything yeeeeeeeeet!" Brocken cried out as he and the Brocken V2 Schneider were slammed into the ground by the massive wave of force.

"We ladies have to stick together," Yurika said, giving the V for victory sign. "The final blow is yours, Mazinger Angels!" The three looked at each other, grinned, and charged up their chest blasters.

Brocken could only scream for mercy and forgiveness as he was annihilated by two raging flames and a blast of utter cold...

* * *

Viscount Pygman skidded to a stop at the edge of a small, murky pond in the middle of a still-living forest, working to avoid ZZ, Zeta and Nu Gundams, who were out looking for him. Of course, there were several Energer Zs nearby to keep them busy.

"Ah, this should do just fine," he muttered.

The shaman sat down and took out a bag full of weird and gruesome ingredients, used in his eldritch rituals. He also took out a crystal cube much like the one Ashura had. He began to take out ingredients one by one, and drop them into the water, turning it red over the course of the ritual.

"Spirits of the land...spirits of the bones...spirits of the blood...spirits of the dead leaves...spirits of the lost underworld...COME TO ME!"

Suddenly, the cube shined brilliantly, and numerous Thresholds appeared in various places, including right beneath Pygman's feet. And out of them came a wide assortment of demons, though all of their forms were terrible to behold – looking more like Invaders than creatures from any myth or legend of old.

 _ _Incredible__ _,_ Pygman thought. __This cube's power magnifies the power of my magic a thousandfold!__

As fate would have it, Masao Oide and his squad of sixteen Dion Gammas had caught sight of the demons. They unleashed their Breast Fires, but the abominations lurched at them, wormed into their cockpits and began to devour their pilots.

The pain and agony they suffered, however, was immediately sensed by the three Newtypes.

"Gundams..." Oide gurgled as his body was being torn apart. "You need to...hold out...until...the barriURGH..."

"No! Oide!" Kamille cried. He turned and saw the demons exiting the now inert Dion units, their mouths still caked with blood and gore.

"More demons?!" he exclaimed. "Could they be working for Dr. Hell, too?!"

"Does it matter?" Amuro said as he readied his funnels. "We can't let the Mazinger Army's sacrifices be in vain!" Judau nodded in agreement, and started to fire his beam rifles at them. Amuro and Kamille followed suit. But the shaman's magic, amplified by the crystal cube, blocked the Gundam's beam shots.

"Fools!" Pygman laughed, "my magic barrier is impenetrable to attacks from your machines!" He waved his hand, sending the demons after the three mobile suits, forcing them to retreat and focus their efforts on them.

But suddenly, he saw two more demons in front of him – a flaming catgirl and a giant spider – Miki and Miko. They had slipped into his barrier while he was occupied with the three Gundams.

"I don't remember summoning you," the shaman said. "Well, whatever. Go and destroy those mobile suits."

But to his shock, Miki pounced at him, tearing at his outer body with her flaming claws. The pygmy shaman inside hopped out, his face filled with terror and bewilderment.

"You...I didn't summon you, did I?" What kind of demons are you?!"

"Demons? We're not demons!" the flaming catgirl said. "We're Devilmen!" Pygman frantically tried to call his demons back, but Miko leaped at him, and pinned him to the ground with her powerful legs.

"Wait! Please don't eat me!" Pygman pleaded. "Have mercy!"

"The Earth belongs to us Devilmen," Miki replied; "People who have overcome the demons in their hearts!"

"And you, my friend, are no Devilman," Miko said with a leer. Pygman screamed as Miko stabbed the two legs into the shaman's chest...

* * *

While all this was going on, Baron Ashura stood amazed as Mazinger laid on the ground, unmoving. The two-faced golem began to chuckle, then cackle victoriously.

"We...we've done it!" the two halves cried in unison as tears of joy ran down their cheeks; "Kouji Kabuto is actually DEAD, and the avatar of the loathsome Zeus is silent forevermore! Oh, what a glorious day!"

But suddenly, Mazinger began to move as Kouji's voice sounded from its loudspeaker.

"Dead? Don't make me laugh," he said as his spine and neck healed in moments. "You can't kill me...not as long as Mazinger and I are together."

However, Ashura detected a subtle change in the young man's tone – just slightly more arrogant, just slightly more sinister. But it was enough to send a chill down its spine – especially when the damage on its body began to close and force the needles out through some sort of internal pressure.

"What?! Mazinger's damage is..." Ashura muttered. It then scowled and spurred Mechabeast Ashura into a charge.

"If it's come to this, then we have no choice!" the male half said.

"We shall just have to sacrifice this Mechabeast to be rid of him!" the female half said. "Hopefully the ejection system still works!"

As Kouji watched this and prepared to fire a Rocket Punch, he suddenly got a vision – the Rocket Punch flew at its target, but the Mechabeast suddenly split into two halves, each with large, deadly Super Alloy X spikes on it. The two halves leaped at Kouji, smashed into each other and trapped him inside. It then began to glow brightly and go up in a massive explosion.

 _Oh, so that's its plan, huh?_ Kouji thought as he snapped back to reality; _Thanks for the heads-up, Mazinger._

" **THIS IS OUR LAST RESORT!"** the two Ashuras cried as they drew near. But to their surprise, Kouji charged at them as well, and managed to trap the Mechabeast in a bear hug. The two-faced golem struggled to split up, but Mazinger's grip was too tight. The Super Robot then lifted Mechabeast Baron Ashura as high as it could.

"Damn it all!" Ashura's female half cried.

"Release us, you helmet-head!" Ashura's male half yelled.

"So, Super Alloy X, huh?" Kouji chuckled as he reached for the lever to use Breast Fire; "I wonder how well it can stand up to extreme heat."

"You wouldn't dare!" Ashura cried. "You'll burn to death as well!" But Kouji's eyes flashed as he yanked the lever.

" **BREAST FIRE...FULL POWEEEEEEER!"**

Mazinger unleashed a Breast Fire ten times stronger than usual, and it quickly began to burn through the Super Alloy X body of the Mechabeast.

"There's no time...we have to do it!" both halves of Ashura said as it pressed a button on the control console. **"MECHABEAST BARON ASHURA, SELF-DESTRUCT!"**

But nothing happened – the cockpit of the Mechabeast just kept getting hotter and hotter.

"What?!" the male half of Ashura exclaimed.

"The self-destruct mechanism failed?!" the female half wailed. Just then, they heard Kouji laughing...

Laughing maniacally.

"Sucks to be you, Ashura!" Kouji taunted. "I guess you're going to Hell... _ **WITHOUT A BANG!**_ " As he said those words, the blast finally pierced into the cockpit and began to sear and burn Ashura's flesh.

 _It buurns,_ they thought; _It buuuuuuurns! Mazinger Z is terrifying! Kouji Kabuto is terrifying!_

In desperation, the two-faced golem cried out for aid to the only group that could save it.

"Heavenly brothers of Atik Yomin, help us! Save us from this demon god!"

As that thought passed through their minds, Ashura was whisked away in time to escape the Mechabeast's destruction...

* * *

As Mechabeast Ashura went up in an explosion, Raideen, Mazinkaiser and Great Mazinger were preparing to face down Gilgilgan. It stomped up the beach, roaring and firing beams from its eyes and fingers in every direction.

"If Raideen's memories of the ancient war are correct," Akira said, "Then we should employ energy attacks against it! It consumes metal and grows stronger as it eats more!"

"It was the same way in our world, Akira," Koji replied. "Lead on!"

Akira turned back to the colossal Mechademon and focused his mind to unleash a psychic energy blast from Raideen's head.

" **GOD...ALPHA! RAIIIIIIIIII!"**

Gilgilgan was too large and bulky to dodge, but it didn't need to – the attack seemed to be swallowed up by its gargantuan body. It also grew slightly larger.

"Huh?! It absorbed the psychic attack?!" Akira exclaimed. Nearby, several of DREAM's mobile suits took aim and fired with their beam weapons – but they too were absorbed by the Mechademon, making it grow even more. It counterattacked

"Either the demon it once was absorbed energy too," Tetsuya thought, "or the two Dr. Hells improved on it!"

"Damn it, something's gotta give!" Koji yelled. " **PHOTON BEEEEEEEEEAM!** "

Mazinkaiser shot yellow beams from its eyes, striking one of Gilgilgan's snake heads. To everyone's surprise, the creature let out a shriek and stopped in its tracks.

"That seems to have worked!" Akira said.

"But why, I wonder?" Koji mused out loud.

"It must be because the Photon Power that Mazinkaiser and Great Mazinger use is not native to this universe!" Professor Yuumi said; "Somehow, that fact alone prevents Gilgilgan from absorbing the energy. I suspect the same goes for metal!"

"Works for me," Mazinkaiser's pilot said with a grin as he began charging energy into his mech's heat sinks. "Tetsuya, let's blow this bloated freak away!"

"Right!" Great Mazinger's pilot said as he raised a finger to the heavens to attract a lightning bolt to charge it with electric energy.

" **FIRE BLASTER!"**

" **THUNDER BREAK!"**

The two attacks struck home, causing the Mechademon to shriek in further agony as it recoiled from the combined attack.

"It really felt that!" Akira cheered. But Gilgilgan wasn't anywhere near done – it turned all of its beams onto Tetsuya, who tried to dodge. But to Koji's horror, he was a half-second too late. The deadly blasts caused several explosions on Great Mazinger, blasting apart its mouth grille, heat sink and one of its arms. But the Brain Condor remained intact.

"Tetsuya, hang in there!" Koji cried before turning his attention back to Gilgilgan.

"Damn it...all my weapons are out," Tetsuya said to himself, slamming his fist on the console; "All I have are Great's fists and the Scramble Dash. But I can't give up..."

Suddenly, something began blinking on his controls – a large red button that was hidden under thick, Alloy Z-laced fiberglass. Having trained for so long with the mecha, Tetsuya knew the function of every last button, lever and switch on his machine.

And this one was a self-destruct button – one that would cause a huge explosion by intentionally making the Photon Power reactor to go out of control – the resulting blast would easily exceed the power of a multi-megaton nuclear warhead.

"I see," Tetsuya said, lifting the fiberglass. "Very well, if that's what you want, I'll do it!"

He pressed the red button. In response, Great Mazinger began to hiss and crackle as its reactor began to increase its output more and more, putting a massive strain on the machine.

"Koji, I'm going to ram Gilgilgan," he said to Mazinkaiser's pilot, "I need you to fire a Turbo Smasher Punch at it as soon as I make contact. We need to get it as far away from the city as possible."

Koji saw Great Mazinger's unstable state and quickly realized what the ace pilot was planning. But at the same time, he couldn't try to talk him out of it – Tetsuya was too stubborn a man to change his mind – and if he refused, Great Mazinger would explode anyway.

"Roger," Koji said as he readied Mazinkaiser's flying fists.

"Let's go, Great Mazinger!" Tetsuya roared as he spurred his Super Robot into its final charge; "It's time for our big finale!" Everything was on maximum output, causing Tetsuya to rocket at Gilgilgan, then slam into it with incredible force.

"What on Earth is Tetsuya doing?!" Akira exclaimed. "Does he mean to..."

"Yeah...that's exactly what he's planning," Koji said as he took aim.

Just as Tetsuya had assumed, the monster was so bulky that he could only nudge it slowly away. Even so, he trusted his fellow Mazinger pilot.

" **TURBO SMASHER PUUUUUUUUUNCH!"**

The spinning rocket fists flew out and slammed into Gilgilgan, digging into its body and helping Tetsuya push. With their help, Great Mazinger started to make much more headway – so much, that even when pushing against the ocean, it was able to push the Mechademon several miles out to sea in just a few seconds.

"Farewell, Koji," Tetsuya sighed as he felt the reactor near its limit, "farewell, DREAM...farewell, Tsubasa Nishikori...and farewell, Jun Hono..."

* * *

Tsubasa looked out the window in abject horror at the titanic explosion that burst from the ocean...the explosion of Great Mazinger. She dropped to her knees, and would have hit the floor entirely had Shiro not been there to catch her.

"Mom..." Shiro said, hugging her. "I'm sorry." Tsubasa momentarily resisted, but finally embraced her younger son.

"Do not weep, my love," a voice came from nearby – one that Tsubasa had never dared hope – or fear – to hear again. She and her son whirled around to see a familiar face.

Kenzo Kabuto.

"You..." Tsubasa said with a sneer. "Why do you come back now?!"

"I've been waiting, love," Kenzo said in an unusually gentle voice.

"D-dad?! It's really you this time, isn't it?" Shiro said, unsure of whether to be scared or elated to see his long-lost father again.

Kenzo nodded. To the boy's shock, Tsubasa reached into her kimino and pulled out a Z Alloy knife roughly a foot long before letting out a cry of rage and charging at her husband.

But when she lunged, the scientist slipped into a Threshold, and reappeared in another part of the room.

"Tsubasa, I understand that you resent me..."

"Shut up!" the woman spat; "You're supposed to be dead, and now I'll make sure of it!"

Just then, Wamu and Gabi rushed into the room, still holding weapons. When they saw Kenzo, they didn't know how to react.

"Mistress!" Wamu cried.

"Stay back, you two!" Tsubasa hissed. "This is something I have to do myself!" She lunged at Kenzo again, and he dodged in the same manner, but this time, appeared behind Shiro and grabbed him. With one arm, the scientist lifted his son up to his chest and then pressed a gun to his head.

"Tsubasa, I hoped to avoid this, but you leave me no other choice. Come with me peacefully, unless you would watch me blow our son's brains out."

The mistress of Kurogane House scowled, clenching her teeth and her knife. Kenzo, his expression unchanged, cocked the gun. Wamu and Gabi did the same, but aimed at the scientist's head.

"Drop the kid, buddy!" Wamu yelled. "We just fought off an angry mob, and we're both pretty confident that we can kill YOU faster than you can kill him!"

"Wait!" Tsubasa cried, her maternal instincts kicking in – she wasn't so sure they could, after all.

Wamu and Gabi lowered their weapons while the scientist silently put his own gun away. Seeing that the threat to her son has passed, Tsubasa sheathed her knife and put it back in her robe. She looked at her son, and saw that he had fainted out of pure terror.

"Take me wherever you want to go," the woman said with a sigh of defeat. "Just don't hurt Shiro."

A purple Threshold opened behind him, and Kenzo backed into it, carrying Kouji's brother in his arms, while Tsubasa followed him close behind. This was why she didn't want to have her two sons find out she was their mother - because her enemies could use them against her.

But before stepping into it completely, she turned to the two teenagers.

"I'll need you two to hold the fort just a little longer," she said. "I'll be back." With that, she stepped through...

* * *

Back on the battlefield, DREAM stared in horror and dismay as the explosion from Great Mazinger's heroic explosion sent millions of gallons of steam and water into the air and huge tidal waves all around, swamping the shores of the all-but-empty city and sweeping the remaining Talos away.

"No sign of Gilgilgan," one of the _Ra Cailum_ 's operators said.

"Is there any sign of Brain Condor?" Jun Hono asked nervously, trying her best not to break down into tears at losing her dearest friend. "Please, tell me that Tetsuya made it out!"

"I can't tell," the operator replied. "the EMP from the explosion is disrupting our radar somewhat."

"Jun..." CC Sayaka said; "I'm so sorry..."

But before anyone else could grieve, Kouji soon noticed something alarming – Dragonzaurus was right up against Photon Power Labs, smashing the facilities with its dragon-necked tentacles. What was more, it was hovering, suspending itself in midair through some unknown means.

"How did Dragonzaurus slip by?!" he exclaimed as he flew toward it; "Didn't the labs even attempt to hold it off?! They should have let us know!"

"Father!" UC Sayaka cried, rushing Artemis back toward the Labs.

"All units, stop Dragonzaurus!" Bright ordered; "Once it falls, Dr. Hell's army will be completely wiped out!" But as they started to move toward it, the air suddenly pulsed with a new power, and those machines which were on the ground staggered as the ground trembled. The vibrations in the air also disrupted the Mechademon's levitation, causing it to slump to the ground.

"An earthquake?!" Amuro exclaimed.

Then...it appeared! It suddenly appeared!

...A gigantic fortress made for battle...capable of traveling over land, sea and air, and possessing Photon Power weaponry of the highest order! Meanwhile, concealed within its walls was a vast quantity of Japanium ore, which it was built in secret to protect from all enemies!

It was a fortress built from, by, and for Photon Power...the beacon that would signal the dawn of the coming age that energy would have ushered in!

 **THE SCIENTIFIC FORTRESS LABORATORY!**

The fortress immediately began to defend itself - it turned its array of photon guns, missiles and other weapons on Dragonzaurus, and began peppering it with a veritable wall of firepower that even its rubbery hide couldn't withstand. Watching this display from a balcony was Professor Yuumi.

"Father!" UC Sayaka cried, elated to see her father alive and well.

"Professor Yuumi!" Janus exclaimed.

"We were going to tell you," Professor Yuumi said. He then bowed his head and shook it, as if ashamed of himself. "But...I didn't want to have to resort to this...Photon Power was supposed to be used for peaceful purposes - to make the future shine!"

"It still can, my good man!" Juzo chimed in from inside Mazinger Z's cockpit. "Mankind yet lives, after all!"

"And we'll do whatever we can to make sure it happens!" a voice came from beneath Dragonzaurus. It suddenly began to rise up – but not of its own volition.

For underneath it was Zeorymer, who had long been out of the battle, but had finally returned.

"Hey, it's Masato and Miku!" Koji exclaimed. "It's about time!"

"Sorry we haven't been able to fight until now," Masato said. "We were utilizing the facilities of the Fortress to fix Zeorymer."

"The mad scientist Masaki Kihara implanted his personality into Zeorymer so that Masato would become Masaki...and he nearly succeeded."

"So that jerkass version of you was actually this Masaki guy?" Loran said. "That explains a lot."

"Different as they were," Masato said, "they agreed on one thing - we still need to destroy the other Hakkeshu! Until that time comes, we'll fight whatever enemies come our way!"

As he said this, Dragonzaurus began to revive, its body twitching.

"Let's fling it skyward, Miku!" Masato said to his partner.

"Right!" the android replied. Zeorymer's orbs flashed as the massive Super Robot heaved the Mechademon skyward. Once it was safely out of range, the robot assumed a familiar position and touched the orbs on its arms together.

 **MEI...OOOOOOH...**

* * *

Tetsuya wearily opened his eyes after several minutes of unconsciousness, but didn't find himself in heaven or hell – rather, he was still in the cockpit of the Brain Condor.

"I'm...alive?" he exclaimed as he got his bearings. He looked down at his controls, and saw that the various levers, buttons and lights were operating as if controlled by an unseen hand.

"Brain Condor, where are you taking me?" he said, trying to regain control for himself by grasping the handles. But as he did so, a holographic image of Juzo Kabuto appeared – albeit one that looked slightly different.

 _Hello again, Tetsuya, my boy,_ the hologram said; _If you're getting this message, it means my "perfected" Great Mazinger has played its role. However, that doesn't mean you're out of the game yet. Far from it...in fact, I'd say that you're due for something even better! Here, have a look-see!_

The hologram disappeared, and the entire cockpit began to hum and whir.

"That's odd," Tetsuya mumbled, "he didn't have that scar on his eye...was that man really the Juzo Kabuto of my world?"

Just then, another hologram appeared – one of what seemed to be blueprints for another Super Robot – a Mazinger similar to Great, but had many aspects shared with Mazinkaiser.

"These plans," Tetsuya said as he perused them, "they're for..."

He looked down at the bottom right corner and read off the name:

"The Great Mazin Emperor..."

* * *

In the depths of Bardos Island, the two Dr. Hells stood on a platform before a viewscreen, which was showing them the events of the battle. But their attention wasn't on it:

The Celestial Calendar's Dr. Hell was too bust being taken aback at the sight of his Universal Century counterpart on his knees, grieving quite sincerely over pictures of his three late generals.

"Ashura! Brocken! Pygman! You all fought valiantly for the sake of our cause!" UC Dr. Hell moaned as he wept great streams of tears; "There may have been times when I lost my temper and punished you harshly...but you were my most trusted and loyal minions, and you put my mind at ease like no others could!"

He stood up and began making quick ritualistic gestures like a Buddhist monk.

"Are you done?" CC Dr. Hell asked when his counterpart's ritual had ended.

"Yes," UC Dr. Hell said as he wiped away his tears; "Forgive me." Once he had done so, his usual wicked expression returned.

"Now! As your funeral rite, I shall unleash my ultimate weapon, created using the full extent of both my genius and that of my alternate self!"

The Dr. Hell of the Celestial Calendar grinned as he stood next to his counterpart – it was finally revenge time.

"Together, we twin Dr. Hells will bury that Scientific Fortress Laboratory as well as Mazinger Z AND Mazinkaiser!" he said. With those words, the two raised their Staffs of Bardos over their heads, the jewels on them shining brilliantly.

" **BARDOS ISLAND...SALLY FOOOOOOOOOOOOORTH!"**

The entire island began to shake as it surged out from beneath the sea...

* * *

Kenzo, Tsubasa and Shiro emerged on a long spiral stairway with steps made of light leading into darkness in either direction. With only the light of a lantern to guide the way, Kenzo started walking down the steps, while Tsubasa followed close behind.

As they drew close to the bottom, Shiro started to come around. Frightened, he struggled to escape his father's grip, causing the scientist to drop him. The boy then tumbled down the few remaining steps. After regaining his bearings, he looked back up just in time to see his mother stab her father in the gut, having taken advantage of her husband's moment of distraction.

"Mom!" Shiro cried.

But to his further horror, Kenzo fell forward and tumbled down, landing in a way that was impossible, even for a dead body.

"Hmph...an android, huh?" Tsubasa said coldly. "All right, Kenzo, I'm here and I know you are, too! Show yourself!"

"Very well," the man's voice echoed from within a mysterious dark cloud hovering high above them in the center of the room. "But before you kill me, please listen to what I have to say."

"What do you want THIS time?!" the mistress yelled, now focused on the cloud, where she could just make out her husband's head and face.

"Perhaps it's best that I show you my body," Kenzo replied.

Kenzo began to descend, the cloud slowly dispersing as he did so. He looked like the others, but both mother and son knew that this Kenzo was indeed the real deal. As they approached each other, Tsubasa put a hand on Kenzo's hand – it was cold as metal.

But when she laid a hand on his face, it had the warmth of living human flesh.

"That body..." she gasped; "Could it be..."

"I was bewitched by the secrets of Mycenae, just as Dr. Hell was. I let him implant a Kedora in me when I lost my hand in an accident..."

"And it was that monster that made do those things, wasn't it, Dad?" Shiro said meekly, trying his best not to look away from his father's sad eyes.

"Yes," Kenzo said, ashamed as he was. "But two things saved me. The first was Zeus' arm, who let me free myself from those accursed chains; and the other...was one who is the daughter of wisdom."

"Daughter of wisdom...there you go, being all enigmatic again," Tsubasa said with a sigh.

"It was she who revealed everything to me," Kenzo continued. "And helped me hide from Dr. Hell for the past ten years. To do that, she sent me to a certain man, who built me a new mechanical body. That man also provided me with the means to create a new weapon for Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya?" Tsubasa exclaimed. "But they're BOTH dead!"

"I would not create a weapon for a dead man," Kouji's father replied; "And if I know the fellow who built this new body for me, he will have programmed the Great Mazinger's Brain Condor to come to this place – I can only hope it arrives soon."

"Why?" Shiro asked. At this, Kenzo's already stoic expression turned even grimmer.

"Because Mycenae's return is at hand..."

* * *

As fragments of the destroyed Dragonzaurus fell to Earth, DREAM let out a collective sigh of relief.

"It's over," Daisuke sighed; "We won."

"No," Koji said grimly; "the two Dr. Hells are still out there...and they're probably planning their next attack as we speak."

"The Koji of the Celestial Calendar is right," Professor Yuumi said. "We need to find Bardos Island."

"All units," Yurika ordered, "return to the Fortress Laboratory for repair and resupply, but remain on level one alert – Dr. Hell could show up at..."

"Wait!" Kouji interrupted; "Mazinger just told me where it is!" Everyone stopped and listened.

"It's...in space," he explained; "And it's plummeting to Earth as we speak." The operators of the Laboratory and the ships quickly checked to confirm this.

"He's right," Minato exclaimed; "A huge object is descending towards our position right now from space!"

"Are those two trying to use Bardos Island in a colony drop?!" Judau exclaimed. As he said this, a stony landmass kilometers long dropped from the clouds...

Only to stop about eight kilometers from the ground. While this confused most of DREAM, Kouji immediately felt a horrible sensation of deja vu course through him.

"Kouji?" Janus asked. "You okay?"

"Guys...it's happening again..." he muttered. "It's going to transform."

Bardos Island indeed transformed – with the sound of ten thousand avalanches, it sprouted two crude, and massive stone legs with pointed feet, two long gangling arms and a comparatively tiny head with three crowned faces on it. In its right hand was a colossal sword made of the same material.

* * *

Back at the Scientific Fortress Laboratory, Minerva also recognized this monstrosity. As she and the other staff of the lab stared in awe, the name of the island's new form came to her.

"It's come," she muttered; "The Galactic Plundering Supergiant-class Mechabeast...Hell King Goldon!"

"It must be ten kilometers high!" Morimori gasped.

"How long until the barrier's cooldown is completed?!" Professor Yuumi asked frantically. It didn't take a genius to know that something that big could easily destroy an entire city.

"Ten seconds!" one of the operators said.

"Hell King Goldon going to set its left foot down!" another one cried. For ten of the tensest seconds anyone of them have had in their lives, they watched as the barrier's cooldown meter neared completion while the miles-high colossus lowered its left foot.

"Barrier cooldown completed!" the first operator called out. "Restarting barrier now!"

As Goldon set its left foot down, the impact sent an unbelievable shockwave across the land – for miles around, anything that wasn't crushed underfoot was sent flying as the ground rippled and rolled like waves on the ocean, while the section it had touched actually broke off and tilted upwards.

But when the dust cleared, the golden web of hexagons that had once protected Neo Hong Kong had returned; only now it was surrounding the Laboratory and everything within fifteen hundred yards – an island of safety in a land in utter ruin.

But even as Minerva watched this, she still retained a measure of hope.

 _I didn't need to fuse with the Labs this time,_ she thought. _And even when I did, Kouji still won! I'm sure we can triumph again!_

 _Mazinger Z! DREAM! I believe in you!_

* * *

Luckily, DREAM had all managed to be within the radius of the shield created by the Science Fortress Laboratory when Hell King Goldon set its foot down. Kurogane House also survived the nigh-apocalyptic earthquake intact. But the rest of the city was completely demolished – not even the most earthquake-proof of buildings remained.

"It made those kind of shockwaves just by setting its left foot down?!" Megumi exclaimed.

"If a ten-kilometer-high monster can deal this kind of damage," Bright said, "I can't imagine what Cathedral Lazengann could have done if it had punched the Earth!"

"Now it's setting its right foot down!" Minato cried. The city was again rocked by an earthquake greater than anything the planet itself could produce as Hell King Goldon set down its right foot, this time in the bay – crushing the inert Talos, Mechabeasts and Energer Zs that had once formed the Dr. Hells' armies and sending tidal waves hundreds of feet high in every direction.

But again, the barrier system held on, protecting everything in its confines.

And at last, a voice issued forth from the monster, one that seemed to make the heavens tremble.

"Insolent warriors of DREAM and fools of the Science Fortress Laboratory," the voice of UC Dr. Hell said; "How dare you consign my dear Ashura, Brocken and Pygman to oblivion!"

"And how dare you stuff me into that prison of endless darkness!" the voice of CC Dr. Hell said. "For your crimes, you shall suffer at the hands of our ultimate Mechabeast – Hell King Goldon!"

"That's a Mechabeast?!" Koji exclaimed. "How in the world did he turn the entirety of Bardos Island into a Mechabeast?!"

"It's true, Koji Kabuto of another world," UC Dr. Hell said humbly; "This was a feat that would normally be beyond even one as intelligent as me. In order to have it in even this incomplete state, I needed the help of someone as smart as I am!"

He triumphantly held out an arm, gesturing to his counterpart.

"And the only one THAT smart...is ME!"

The Celestial Calendar Dr. Hell grinned, and pridefully held his Staff of Bardos against his chest.

"I was HAPPY to help," he said, "for by doing this, I could get revenge for the death of _my_ beloved Ashura, _my_ humiliation at the hands of Mazinkaiser and _my_ eighteen months of lightless isolation in that lunar prison!"

Hell King Goldon then lifted its sword and pulled back, as if ready to swing it and bring down the barrier with one terrifying blow.

"Now," the two mad scientists then spoke in unison; "We shall send you all to the afterlife with this next blow! This is our...GREAT ERUPTION OF RAGE!"

The massive Mechabeast then began to swing the blade.

" **GOLDON SWOOOOOOOORD!"**

With the force of ten thousand hurricanes, the island-sized sword struck the barrier. It crackled and fizzled as it struggled to hold back the massive sword, but eventually, it managed to repel the blade, actually forcing Hell King Goldon to stagger backward.

"Impressive," CC Dr. Hell said. "But I doubt that barrier will last much longer. Another hit should overload it."

"The Dr. Hell from the other world is right," Juzo said grimly. "Even with the perfected design, that barrier can only handle so much stress before automatically shutting down."

Kouji looked around – somehow, he sensed that his friends seemed to be giving in to despair – without the help of Simon or **THE POWER** , what hope did they have of challenging a monster of this size?

They had to get DREAM fired up again if they were going to stand a chance.

"C'mon, you guys!" he said; "You're actually scared of this joker?"

"That's right!" Minerva said passionately over their communicators, "You've got the iron fortress Mazinger Z on your side, so you've got nothing to fear!"

"Look at this ogre!" Kouji continued, laughing heartily; "He's such a big target, it's hilarious!" His friends looked at Kouji, wondering if he had genuinely lost his mind. The two Dr. Hells were also surprised, and stood silently watching and listening.

"Loran, you can use the Moonlight Butterfly along with my Rust Hurricane to weaken its armor!" he continued. "You used it to stop Axis so easily!"

"I suppose I did," Loran said.

"Ryoma, you could bust his head open with a Stoner Sunshine!" Kouji then said; "Masato, you could probably do the same with Zeorymer's Hades Attack!"

Ryoma smirked, and Masato blushed with embarassment.

"Jan, that Ship-Cleaving Saint Inferno of yours," you could probably slice this guy in half in one go if you really put your mind to it!"

 _Kouji,_ Janus thought, _you're trying to get us all fired up, aren't you?_

"I'll admit, his counterattacks are gonna be fierce, and it'll be a tough fight," Mazinger Z's pilot said. "But that's not gonna be enough to stop us!"

Kouji's friends felt their courage and hope returning as they listened to his rallying words. Even the machines that were damaged seemed to straighten a little more.

"If anyone out there is watching or listening," Kouji finally declared; "We don't have any intention of losing! Not to these madmen, and not to that big lump! So, you can entrust your lives..."

Mazinger raised one finger up to the heavens.

"To me, Kouji Kabuto! To my partner, Mazinger Z! And to my friends, the soldiers of DREAM!"

Mazinger's eyes flashed.

" **WE! CANNOT! LOSE!"**

DREAM let out a roar of courage and renewed fighting spirit – but then the booming sound of slow clapping came from the loudspeaker on Hell King Goldon.

"A lovely speech, Kouji Kabuto," the voice of UC Dr. Hell said, "but your bravado is unwarranted."

"You are but ants compared to Hell King Goldon!" CC Dr. Hell said as Hell King Goldon wound up for another swing; "And so you shall be squashed like the ants you are!"

"Incoming energy signature from the northwest!" one of the labs' operators called out. "It's..."

" **NOW, BEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"**

But the sword never reached its target, for something had blocked it – a barrel-shaped, dragon-headed colossus of similar size to Hell King Goldon...

"Shin Dragon!" Kamille exclaimed when he recognized the barrel-shaped colossus. It was holding back the Goldon Sword with its double tomahawks.

"It's been a while, Dr. Hells," Go's voice came from Shin Dragon's loudspeaker.

"Go, Kei, Gai!" Benkei cheered. "Where in the world have you guys been?!"

The sight of the mighty Getter startled CC Dr. Hell – he had not seen any mecha that could even approach the size of Hell King Goldon – after all, he had been trapped in jail for a year and a half.

 _Impossible,_ he thought; _The Saotome Lab of this world created a weapon that could match Hell King Goldon?!_

"We had to stay out of battle for fear of causing excessive collateral damage," Go said. "So we were patrolling the area for any Demon Tribe warriors."

"But this thing is definitely someone we can throw our weight at!" Kei said.

"When we saw the big lug coming down from the sky, we rushed here fast as we could!" Gai added as he surveyed the damage below. "I just wish we could have arrived sooner."

"I distinctly remember it being controlled by those loathsome Invaders," UC Dr. Hell said as Hell King Goldon reared back for a third swing. "Well, I suppose this makes our fight a little more interesting."

"Go, let's push this guy out to sea where it won't deal so much damage!" Kei called out. Go nodded, and took a deep breath as Shin Dragon charged energy into its dragon mouth.

" **GETTER...BEEEEEEEEEAM!"**

The beam, fired at point-blank, was enough to push the monstrous Mechabeast away – not a surprise, since it had stopped Cathedral Terra's descent to Earth with the same attack.

"Way to go, guys!" CC Sayaka cheered. "Now the fight's more even!"

"Everyone, this shall be our final struggle against the tyranny of the two Dr. Hells!" Professor Yuumi said; "Your target is Hell King Goldon! Terminate it and secure the future for the Science Fortress Lab, and for Photon Power!"

* * *

Amid the demolished ruins of Neo-Hong Kong, there was still a little shelter – and it was here that Raphael set down Baron Ashura. He then waved his hand and healed the burns on the two-faced golem's face.

"Thank you, Raphael, for your assistance," Ashura's male half said.

"Had you arrived a moment later," the female half said, "we would have been burnt to a cinder." Raphael nodded.

Both halves rubbed their hands together gleefully.

"And how ironic that a weapon once used by those loathsome Invaders – a weapon capable of becoming a Devourer - would be the one to toll the bell of doom for those accursed scientists and place the final coffin on mankind's dominance of this world!" they said.

The two-faced golem then held up a crystal cube and gazed at it in the red light.

"But for the time being, let us begin the preparations for the ritual..."

Ashura closed its eyes and began to chant, speaking words of a language it had not spoken in ages - the Mycenaean tongue. In response to this, the cube began to shine brilliantly. After several seconds, a Threshold opened up in the floor, and something was spat out of it:

Baron Ashura from the Celestial Calendar...the one who was supposed to have died at Hell Castle against Mazinkaiser.

The newly arrived Ashura sat up and rubbed its head before it looked at its surroundings. bewildered.

"W-where am I?" it exclaimed. "Where is Hell Castle?! Where is Mazinkaiser?! Where is Dr. Hell?!"

"Why do you care for that arrogant man," the Universal Century's Ashura said as it approached its counterpart, "He who would usurp our beautiful Mycenae?!"

"You...you are us!" the other Ashura exclaimed. "Only with face positions swapped! What's going on here?!"

"Allow me to answer that," a voice came from a shadow nearby. They turned and saw Archduke Gorgon step out of the darkness.

"Who...who are you?!" the Celestial Calendar Ashura's female half exclaimed.

"I am Archduke Gorgon," the Mycenaean said; "Your friend and ally. Do you remember?"

"...N-no!" the summoned one's male half exclaimed.

"I am...I am Dr. Hell's servant and his alone!" both halves then cried out. "It was he who raised us from..."

"It was Dr. Hell who CAUSED our shameful state!" the Universal Century Ashura screamed, grabbing its counterpart by the collar and lifting it up.

"You speak lies!" Celestial Calendar Ashura cried.

"Then see the truth, wayward one," Gorgon bellowed. "And reclaim your lost identity!"

The Mycenaean general grabbed hold of the Celestial Calendar Ashura's face with one hand, and took hold of the crystal cube with the other, and held it in front of its eyes. Instantly, memories came flooding back - memories of the day Mycenae was destroyed by Zeus, Lazengann and Raideen; memories of being split into two by the power of the Star of La Mu; memories of being sealed in a cocoon by Mu soldiers, and then being thrown into a Threshold; memories of being found by the Bardos expedition; memories of having half of their bodies rotted off...

Finally, Gorgon relaxed his grip and put the horrified Ashura down, who dropped onto its hands and knees.

"...I am..." the male half of CC Ashura muttered.

"We are..." the female half whispered.

With a grin, the Universal Century Ashura placed its hands on its other self's shoulders.

"Yes...we are Tristan and Isolde, priests of Mycenae! All that remains is the death of the two Dr. Hells, and then we can fulfill our purpose!"

Satisfied, Archduke Gorgon turned to Raphael.

"The time has come for Yuratei to finish paying her debt," he said. Raphael nodded, and opened a Threshold and allowing Gorgon to step through.

* * *

Yuratei was sitting on her throne having a quiet cup of tea when she saw Gorgon step into her throne room through a Threshold. Lurahn immediately stood.

"Gorgon!" she exclaimed, nearly spilling her tea.

"Empress Yuratei!" he bellowed; "Hau Dragon General Lurahn! Summon the remaining Hakkeshu pilots...the time of Mycenae's rebirth is nearly upon us!" Yuratei glanced at her faithful aide, and he nodded. Yuratei pressed a button on her throne, activating viewscreens that allowed her to see the three remaining pilots.

"Your Highness!" Gisou exclaimed. "What do you wish from us?"

"Saiga, Rockfell, Gisou," she said; "You are to travel to Neo-Hong Kong immediately and with all due haste. The time has finally come."

Saiga smirked.

"I was getting bored of just smashing cities, honestly," the pilot of Omzack said; "Maybe Zeorymer and friends will prove to be at least some challenge." The other two Hakkeshu pilots simply saluted to signal their compliance, and then their communications were ended.

"It is done, Archduke Gorgon," the empress said. "Now, as your future empress, I would ask you something and I demand a truthful answer."

"Of course," Gorgon said courteously.

"Why does the Emperor of Darkness wish to marry me?" she asked. "I may be the ruler of Hau Dragon, but I am still just a mortal, while he is a god of Olympus." To her surprise, Gorgon's answer was immediate and without hesitation.

"It is because your bloodline is that of his wife," he said. This startled both the empress and her aide.

"Admittedly, it seems that you humans have a way of attracting the affections of the gods of Mycenae," Gorgon explained as he paced a bit. "Hau Dragon's dominance comes from the fact that every female in the line is descended from the sister of Lord Hades' wife, Persephone - and you yourself resemble her in every respect."

He paused and turned to Yuratei again.

"One might even say that you are Persephone reborn."

As Yuratei took this all in, Lurahn realized that he had another question.

"What happened to Persephone herself when Mycenae fell?" he asked. Gorgon shook his head.

"Actually, she was killed long before that fateful day," the Mycenaean said; "And it was at the hands of a certain demon..."

* * *

He hurried down the stairs of light, following the voice of Tsubasa and of the man who was probably Kenzo. Brain Condor had set Tetsuya down on a small island off the coast of Japan – which happened to be the very place that Tsubasa, Shiro and Kenzo were.

Knowing she was alive was of great relief, but he feared how much longer that would be, and whether he would get there in time.

He reached the bottom to see Tsubasa kneeling in front of Kenzo. Tsubasa's knife was stuck in the stone as well. But Great Mazinger's pilot didn't immediately see the man who had raised him in the other world until he got close enough.

"Tsubasa!" he cried. She turned around, and her eyes widened – just as Kenzo had said, the man she once called brother was alive.

"Tetsuya?!" Tsubasa said. "You really came."

"Ah, you must be the Tetsuya of the other world," Kenzo said with a little smile. "You came, just as I knew you would."

"Fa...I mean...Kenzo," Tetsuya said, momentarily forgetting that it wasn't the Kenzo Kabuto he had known; "It is good to see you alive after all."

"Likewise," the cyborg scientist replied. "There is little time, and we must move quickly." He walked over to the nearby wall and pressed a hidden panel. The room began to tremble, and then the floor began to gradually drop stone steps.

"Tetsuya...we've been total fools!" Tsubasa sobbed angrily. "Me, Juzo, Dr. Hell...and even Kouji! We've all been nothing but fools!"

"What?!" Great Mazinger's pilot exclaimed; "You mean..."

"Yeah," Shiro said weakly, huddled in a fetal position; "Mycenae's gonna come back." Without another word, Tetsuya turned right around and tried to sprint back up the steps – only to see that they were gone.

"What?!" he exclaimed, turning back to Kouji's father in a rage. "What's the big idea?! You just said..."

"What can you do with the Brain Condor alone?" Kenzo said. Tetsuya snarled a bit, but then relented – the Brain Condor couldn't do much against even Talos, let alone whatever weapons Mycenae probably had.

"Can you send us back, Kenzo?" Tsubasa asked; "If we can stop Kouji and the others from killing Dr. Hell..." Kenzo nodded, waved his hand and opened a Threshold in the wall near the steps. Tsubasa took Shiro by the hand, and they hurried into it – it closed behind them a moment after they stepped through.

"Now come, Tetsuya of another world," Kenzo said as he started towards the new stone steps; "We must hurry to it. I'm sure Brain Condor showed you."

 _So,_ Tetsuya thought as he followed the scientist; _This is where it's hiding...the Great Mazin Emperor..._

* * *

Hell King Goldon had been pushed several miles out to sea by Shin Dragon's attack, but it had survived the worst of it. But still, it soon had to contend with the rest of DREAM as they launched an all-out assault on him – everything from the Moonlight Butterfly to the Stoner Sunshine to the Hi-Mega Cannon were employed, slowly chipping away at its thick armor. Only Miki and Miko had remained behind – even with their Devilman abilities, they couldn't hope to even scratch something that big.

Meanwhile, those at the Science Fortress Laboratory watched in awe.

"They're doing it...they're actually damaging that thing!" one of the lab workers said. "Who would have thought Kouji would have so many capable allies?"

"Go get 'em, Kabuto!" another worker said. Soon, everyone in the labs was cheering.

"Kick their asses, Mazinger!" "Go, Z!" "Show 'em who's boss!" "That's the way!" "Photon Power forever!" "Yeah!" "Woo!"

Minerva knew that she would be crying tears of joy if she had any tear ducts to speak of, so wonderful was this sight.

 _Victory is in sight, and there's no indications of IT awakening!_

But their celebration was short-lived, as suddenly a huge flaming whirlwind burst from Hell King Goldon's three mouths.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!"the two mad scientists within it roared; **"GOLDON CYCLONE FIREEEEEEE!"**

The flaming tornado generated by the Mechabeast was enough to send every one of DREAM's machine except for Shin Dragon flying – and even then, it heavily scorched each of them. This understandably sent a wave of despair through the people of the labs, but Minerva steeled herself.

 _It's a dangerous gamble,_ she thought; _but I have no choice! I have to tell Kouji about them!_

She closed her eyes, and activated the partner circuit within her to get a direct line to Mazinger Z...

* * *

"Damn it...he's...too powerful!" Kouji grunted as he struggled to get Mazinger to his feet. "Even so...there's gotta be...a way to win!" It was badly damaged, having lost an arm, both eye lenses, and even the God Scrander was chipped in several places.

He looked up and saw Hell King Goldon slowly trudging through the water, making its way back towards the labs. Each of its steps sent massive tidal waves in every direction and made the ground tremble.

"FOOLS!" UC Dr. Hell cackled. "YOU CAN'T HOPE TO STAND AGAINST US! THIS WORLD IS ALREADY OURS!"

Suddenly, the hologram on Kouji's console turned back on – but instead of Juzo, it was Minerva floating there.

"Kouji!" she cried.

"Minerva!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Where's my grandpa?!"

"As Mazinger Z's partner," the android said, "I can connect and interface with it remotely from any distance...and I've done so to tell you the last and greatest of Mazinger's secrets. I have no doubt that it will be the key to defeating Hell King Goldon."

"What kind of secret?" Mazinger's pilot asked. "Hurry and tell me!"

"Your grandfather installed seven black boxes that grant Mazinger Z the power to become a true demon god," Minerva explained. "You have already opened six of them, but you have not yet used the power of those six simultaneously. To defeat this enemy, you will need to do so."

"How do I do that?" Kouji asked. Minerva simply smiled. Then, as if in answer, another new monitor on his console appeared.

"Hey, something new just showed up," the young man said. "Looks like six...no, seven switched-off lights on Mazinger's body." The android nodded.

"Focus your will," she said, "And leave the rest to Z." Kouji nodded and closed his eyes, trying to focus his spirit into Mazinger. In response, six of the lights went on.

"Hey, six of them lit up!" he said happily.

"Now!" Minerva cried, raising a clenched fist, "Speak the words for bringing out Z's true strength!"

Kouji grinned, took a deep breath, and let out the loudest, most hot-blooded cry he had ever shouted in his life.

" **MAZIIIIN...POWEEEEEEER!"**

Six lights, stacked on top of one another, all flashed for a split second on Mazinger's body. Then, every orifice on the giant robot erupted with golden Photon Power. With his confidence restored, Kouji flew back to meet the colossal stony Mechabeast.

"Oh no, you don't!" the two Dr. Hells yelled simultaneously – Hell King Goldon dropped its sword and clapped its hands together right where Mazinger was.

"Kouji!" UC Sayaka cried.

"You think we're so foolish as to let you finish powering up?" CC Dr. Hell chuckled. "We are not so blinded by hubris as to allow that." But unbeknownst to them, something was happening in the gap between Goldon's palms.

And when that something finished, Hell King Goldon's hands burst into pieces.

When the dust cleared, Mazinger Z was completely repaired, and it seemed to have become even more powerful - its right arm had grown substantially larger, just as it did when it first used the Reinforced Rocket Punch, while its left arm had sprouted two blades from the forearm, the larger on the outside.

"You really think that's enough to beat us, you jerks?" Kouji chuckled. "Now...it's MY turn to deliver the pain!"

*TINK*

A single Rocket Punch struck Hell King Goldon's head, bouncing off rather harmlessly. The two madmen suddenly burst out in raucous laughter.

"Is that the extent of your power?!" CC Dr. Hell guffawed.

"Is that new form of yours just for show?" his UC counterpart chortled. But then, another one fell...and another...and another...then two more...then three more...then ten more...then forty more...

Before long, hundreds of Rocket Punches were literally raining on top of Hell King Goldon, each one striking it with surprising force. It tried to cover its heads, but to no avail.

DREAM looked up and saw where these countless Rocket Punches were coming from.

"Those punches...they're all coming from Thresholds!" Janus gasped. "Does Mazinger have the same power as Granlif?!"

"You know the saying about how the wise eagle always hides his claws?" Kouji quipped. "Well, this eagle has been hiding his PUNCHES!"

The fists, as if moving like a highly synchronized flock of birds, swooped up and rushed back in.

"Here we go... **ROCKET PUNCH! ONE HUNDRED...RAPID...SHOOOOOTS!"**

Of course, what seemed like far more than a hundred flying fists struck the island-sized Mechabeast, many of them embedding themselves in his armor. The attack was so fast and powerful, the fiend couldn't do anything but try to withstand the hail of blows.

"Go, go! Hit 'em!" Kouji yelled, as if commanding the Rocket Punches; "Hit em' in the gut! In the back! In the leeeeegs!"

The fists struck these places on Hell King Goldon's body and began to raise it upward, while it flailed angrily and in vain to shake off the hundreds of fists.

"Do...do you think you can truly beat us with these?!" UC Dr. Hell screamed.

"Come on, everyone!" Kouji called out, preparing for the finishing blow. A large number of the fists began to break away, while the others remained, keeping Hell King Goldon hanging in midair. Those that broke away started to gather together, forming an even larger Rocket Punch, one large enough for Mazinger to stand on.

"No! That's...that's impossible!" UC Dr. Hell cried. "He's controlling them with such ease!"

The gigantic fist blasted forward at an incredible speed, smashing the enormous mech in the waist, pushing even further upward.

All the way into space.

As the island-sized mech floated there, the Universal Century's Dr. Hell turned to see if his counterpart had survived – but all that remained were his shoes and a fine layer of dust...the shockwave had somehow atomized him.

"Curse you, Kouji Kabuto!" the remaining Dr. Hell yelled. "You've humiliated me for the last time!"

But then, Mazinger Z appeared in front of him...but it wasn't the same one. It glowed gold like Photon Power, and had the Jet Scrander instead of the God Scrander.

"What's this now?" he exclaimed. "Another Mazinger Z?!"

Then another one appeared...and another...and another...and another...and then two more...and then five more...then ten more...then fifty...a hundred...five hundred...a thousand...ten thousand…

In the span of a minute, a million luminous copies of Mazinger Z appeared around Hell King Goldon, forming a golden sphere in the heavens like another sun. As everyone looked up, Kouji grinned as he flew back into Earth's atmosphere. As he hovered there, Mazinger seemed to hold the sun in its hand.

 _This power,_ Minerva thought; _Is it just really the power of the six Black Boxes combined?! He fought so much harder last time around..._

"Dr. Hell!" Kouji chuckled unnervingly. "You want Photon Power that badly?! Here, I'll let you have as much as you want!"

Just then, Tsubasa and Shiro appeared on a cliff.

"Kouji, stop!" Shiro cried.

"KOUJIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsubasa screamed.

But he couldn't hear them over the roar of Mazinger's Photon Power engine, and the sound of his own heart pounding with excitement at this moment.

" **THIS IS THE POWER OF ONE MILLION MAZINGERS!"**

In space, the one million Mazingers raised their arms and began to charge energy into their heat sinks.

" **DYNAMIC...FIREEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

As Mazinger closed its hand into a fist, the million Mazingers each unleashed a golden Breast Fire at Hell King Goldon. They easily punched holes through the titanic Mechabeast's armor, and several beams struck the remaining mad scientist.

As his body was being torn apart at the atomic level, Dr. Hell realized that not only had he failed, but that Mycenae would return. He let out one final cry as a warning.

" **YOU FOOL! BY DESTROYING ME, YOU'VE ONLY SEALED YOUR OWN DOOM! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING WILL DIE!"**

"Even if the universe threatens to crash down on our heads," Kouji said with a slightly unnerving chuckle as Hell King Goldon exploded in a flash of golden light and orange flame, "Mazinger Z won't lose... **IT CAN NEVER LOSE!** "

As the light of the Dynamic Fire faded, the group looked around. There were no more enemies left – they had really won this time. Kouji sighed, and Mazinger reverted to its normal state.

Or so they thought – the momentary silence was broken by a wicked cackling.

"Look! Is that...Ashura?!" Boz exclaimed.

"Wait...am I seeing DOUBLE?!" Hikaru Amano said. "There's two of them!"

"No...look closer," Kamille said grimly. "Their faces are swapped."

Inside Raideen's cockpit, the ancient robot began to show Akira visions – a pictorial explanation of what was about to occur – a ritual to revive Mycenae.

"Thanks to you, the wheels of time have begun to move again!" said the Universal Century's Ashura. Raideen quickly rushed over toward the two Ashuras in order to stop the ritual. However, Archduke Gorgon raised the crystal cube from before, which spawned another barrier, repelling the Mu-made Super Robot.

"But it seems the life on this planet is as inferior as ever," Archduke Gorgon then said.

"Pilots of Mazinger Z and Mazinkaiser," Celestial Calendar Ashura said, "there is something you should know...both Dr. Hells were nothing more than pawns in the grand scheme of things, and now their usefulness has ended!"

"When Zeus and the Mu laid waste to our people ages ago," its female half began, "they entombed us and divided our spirits into two separate sets of individuals, and then banished one set to another dimension, believing that we could never be united!"

"Yes, and you've also taken out Hell King Goldon, which the two Dr. Hells planned to use to oppose us!" UC Ashura's female half said.

"It was incomplete because it needed Zeus' Photon Power..." CC's Ashura's male half then explained; "The only power capable of challenging we Mycenaeans!"

"DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Kouji cried, rushing at them.

"NOW, IT'S OUR TURN!" the Mycenaean priests yelled simultaneously. The two Ashuras then pulled at each other's faces with all of their might, both grinning wickedly.

 **"BE REBORN, GODS OF MYCENAE!"**

With one astonishingly easy motion, the two Ashuras tore each other in half. The souls of Tristan and Isolde rejoined, and flew into the heavens...which caused beams of evil purple light to pierce through the clouds, while marble columns of unbelievable height descended from the heavens...

* * *

 _So yeah...I kinda used the ending for the_ Shin Mazinger ZERO _manga rather than the_ Shin Mazinger _anime. Anyway, Tetsuya's upgrade won't be coming into play for a few chapters yet...but it will be coming soon, as will IT. But next time..._

 _-The Theocracy is all but gone, but Charles and Seele live on! As the esoteric secret society makes final preparations to put its ultimate plan into action, DREAM must contend with the elite remnants of the Britannian and Earth Alliance forces who worked in secret to further Seele's plans, all led by Charles himself! Meanwhile, Tara and her cousins rush back to the front to help out...but will they be enough?! Can DREAM pull off a victory before the old men achieve their goals? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 82 (Tara) - The Dream and the Soul! For What Does One Live For?! (Part 1)!**_

 _-The death of the two Dr. Hells has triggered the arrival of ferocious enemies into the Great Mazin War...the Mycenae Empire has returned! Now DREAM must challenge its seven Generals and their leader, Ankoku Daishogun along with their Warrior Beasts, the last three Hakkeshu machines AND warriors of the Demon Tribe, who seem to owe their loyalty to Mycenae! Can DREAM overcome this challenge and save the Earth Sphere before an even worse threat emerges?! And just what has happened to Kouji?! Find out at least some of these answers in the finale of_ Mazinkaiser The Movie _by reading_ _ **Chapter 82 (Janus)**_ _ **\- Gods of Darkness Rise! Everything Returning To Zero! (Part 1)!**_


	126. Chapter 82 Tara

_Merry Christmass and Happy Holidays, mecha fans!_

 _We're getting close to the end of this route split, and the biggest surprise of the fic! For now, it's time to start the battle between DREAM and the forces of Seele! How will things play out? Read on and find out!_

* * *

 **Chapter 82 (Tara) - The Dream and the Soul! For What Does One Live For?! (Part 1)!**

The battle was on, and Lelouch was once again barking orders in the thick of it while firing hadron blasts at any enemy who got too close.

"What's your status, _Wunder_?" he asked as he took down a pair of Gareths with hadron shots.

"AT Field is holding steady," Tama replied. "We've only taken superficial damage, and we still have plenty of ammunition."

"We could practically keep this up all day!" Takao whooped. However, Lelouch had his father's words in the front of his mind – only one more person was needed to be present for everything to be set.

"We don't have time!" he shouted. "Katsuragi, can't you press your attack?!"

"If you say so," Misato said before turning to her crew. "You heard the man! Advance!" The huge ship seemed to groan as it started forward, peppering the enemies around them with turret fire. As they did so, a pair of MP Evas suddenly appeared from Thresholds just beneath the ship, their heavy spears keened to gut the _Wunder_ like a fish.

"Enemy Evas coming from below!" Makoto cried. Suddenly, a white streak appeared from out of a different Threshold, obliterating the two Evas in one go.

"That was a nice move, Zero!" Shigeru said. "Thanks for the save!"

"Aoba," Maya said; "It wasn't him." From out of the Threshold came Lifthrasir Titania, beam rifles blazing as she shot down a trio of Vincent Wards.

"Hi, guys!" she said. Onscreen, she was shown to have several passengers in the cockpit with her – her cousins, and someone else Misato couldn't see, as that person was cramped behind them.

"Tara! You got here fast!" Misato exclaimed. "Or did you skip visiting your family?"

"Using regular Thresholds to travel really saves time if you know how to do it right," Lifthrasir's pilot replied. "But yeah - I got to say my goodbyes."

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Lelouch said, his image appearing on her screen. "You did just..." But she smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Zero," she said confidently. "My mind's totally clear, and I'm ready to fulfill my duties as Duchess." Paul and Alia glanced at each other as if they sensed that it wasn't truly the case. But they knew that they could support her.

"Where's the Mimir Alatreox?" Paul asked. "Alia and I shall assist in battle as well."

"On the _Wunder,_ " Lelouch said after thinking for a second. "Scott and Rosalind's Gracchus should be on the _Grandberry,_ the Glinda Knights' flagship."

"Great!" Tara said cheerfully; "That means I have one less stop to make. Isn't that right, Kaji?" As she said that, Kiel, still maintaining his disguise as the spy, squeezed past the other passengers.

"Hey, Misato," he said. Misato's eyes widened for a second, only for her expression to turn one of angered frustration.

"Kaji, you dumbass!" the _Wunder's_ captain yelled. "I was...I mean, we were all so worried!" Kiel chuckled – Dr. Katsuragi's daughter had really grown up.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" he replied with a grin. Meanwhile, Tama opened the bay door to let Lifthrasir into the ship.

"You are cleared for landing!" the operator said. The white robot quickly swooped inside and set itself down. A Threshold opened on its foot, allowing Tara's passengers to exit. After letting out a sigh, relieved that she had her normal amount of room again, she and Xemmey quickly checked the machine's systems.

"Tara, it seems you neglected to recharge the bits and the rifles after the last battle," the AI said. "It would not be a good idea to go out there with just the tonfas." Tara grumbled and turned to her cousins.

"Paul, Alia," she asked; "Do you two think you can get to the _Grandberry_ and deliver Scott and Rosalind to their Knightmares?"

"Sure," Alia said. "What about you?"

"Lifthrasir's weapons need to be recharged," the white mech's pilot replied, "so that's gonna take some time." Paul nodded.

"Understood," he said. "We'll bring them there immediately." With that, Tara's four cousins headed for the Mimir Alatreox while the _Wunder_ 's hangar crew quickly got to work with reloading Lifthrasir's weapons.

 _I hope they don't take the Emperor down too quickly,_ she thought as she watched the crew work; _I need to personally show him that I'm NOT his tool!_ She then tapped on her pocket, making sure that the medicine she received from the man she thought was Ryoji Kaji was still there...

* * *

Kiel walked through the hallways of the _Wunder_ , casuallyexamining the ship. This was the first time he was ever inside one of DREAM's vessels, and with everything now set, he decided to sate his curiosity as a means to pass the time. But as the ship rumbled from another hit, Kiel stumbled and suddenly began coughing violently – and kept it up for at least a full minute.

 _By the Great God,_ he thought as the fit finally ended; _Ryoji Kaji's lungs are in worse condition than mine ever were! This body might actually expire before our plans come to fruition!_

It happened that Sakura Suzuhara was nearby, and raced over to assist the man she thought was her comrade.

"Are you all right, Mr. Kaji?" she said.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kiel said, pushing the young medic away. But she did not relent – she instead grabbed his arm and tugged him to come along.

"Not after a coughing fit like that you're not," Sakura said. "Come on – there's still room in the medical ward." They didn't have go far – the ward was just down the hall. She sat him down and fumbled for something to help with his coughing.

"Once this is all over, you should really try to quit smoking," the girl said as she opened a bottle of pills, took one out and gave it to Kiel.

"I know, I know. you don't need to lecture me," Kiel grumbled, assuming that was what the real Kaji would have said. Still, he was glad for the relief, so he tossed the pill into his mouth and swallowed it with a cup of water. Seeing that her patient seemed to be improving already, Sakura turned to check on another patient.

"I wonder how my brother is doing," she sighed. "And I wonder the me of this world is doing?"

 _So, Ikari was right,_ he thought. _This ship IS from another reality...a reality where we were victorious, but Instrumentality was incomplete._

"I'm sure they're both hanging in there," Kiel replied. "You should too. It will all be over soon."

"Yes...it will," Sakura replied, not realizing the irony in her words...

* * *

It didn't take long for the Mimir Alatreox to reach the _Grandberry_ and drop off its two passengers. Without wasting another moment, the dragon mech lifted off and flew back into the battle. Scott and Rosalind headed toward their Knightmares when they saw a purple Gloucester with long horns and a Float System on its back approach the catapult. It was carrying a lance and a large, thick shield.

"Say, doesn't that Gloucester look kinda familiar?" Scott said to his sister.

"You must be Scott and Rosalind Zifell," a voice came from the Knightmare's loudspeaker. "Well met."

"Princess Cornelia?!" the siblings exclaimed in unison. They couldn't believe that Euphemia's sister was joining them, especially so soon.

"You're goin' out t' fight, Your Highness?" Rosalind said. "It's been a long time since you piloted, and..."

"I may be a little rusty," Cornelia said with a hint of arrogance and disdain in her tone; "but I'm going to fight for my sis...no, Her Majesty's sake!" As she got into launch position, Scott and Rosalind quickly got out of the way.

"You are clear to launch, Princess!" one of the _Grandberry_ 's operators said.

"Gloucester Final-Type...Cornelia li Britannia, launching!"

The machine shot forward and rocketed out, its lance keened for battle. The next to approach the line was the Gouka Byakuen. The two hadn't gotten a good look at the machine up until now, and a glimmer of recognition came to them as they looked at it. Just then, the voice of its pilot made itself known.

"So, you're the Knight of Eleven's cousins," Orpheus said. "You and your cousin were on Peace Mark's hit list for a while after our scuffle in Cambodia." The two were shocked to hear this. "Of course, we're fighting for the same cause now - so that's all water under the bridge, I hope."

"You...yer th' one we fought t' protect Lady Monica n' the Florence from!" Rosalind exclaimed.

"You're clear to launch, Orpheus!" the operator said.

"Orpheus?! You're Orpheus Zevon?!" Scott exclaimed. "Lady Monica told us that she was lookin' t' go..."

But before Scott could finish his thought, the Gouka Byakuen opened its wings and rocketed off the catapult and onto the battlefield, leaving the two consider just what it would mean if Orpheus and the Knight of Twelve were to encounter each other in this battle...

* * *

Gai Murakumo had one particular target on this battlefield – and it didn't take long for him to find. As soon as he spotted the Astray Noir, he turned the Astray Blue toward the machine and charged in. He quickly noticed that the Noir was using solid-edged blades, so he pulled out a pair of knives from his machine's holsters and rushed at it. They were covered with an anti-beam coating, so they could even block beam sabers and beam shots if needed.

But Gordigiani was ready – he quickly pulled out two katanas...or rather, two katanas that were attached to very short beam rifles, and parried Gai's attack.

"Hello again, Zero Socius," he said as he clashed with the Combat Coordinator. The two Astrays exchanged strikes and parries with lightning speed.

"Still a fan of swordplay, I see," Gai chuckled as he broke off from the clash, momentarily exposing his machine's back - only to fire the gatling cannon that was positioned on there at the Astray Noir. Gordigiani took a few hits from the cannon, but remained undaunted.

Deciding to bait Gai, the Astray Noir's pilot dove down toward the water. Sure enough, the Astray Blue followed – only to be met by a surprise attack by a red version of the Calamity Gundam with two anti-ship swords, and five brown Strike Dagger-like suits – the Sword Calamity and Long Daggers. Also joining them were Elsa and Gud's DI Adagas.

"There you are, Zero Socius!" the pilot of the Sword Calamity said.

"So, the gang's all here," Gai chuckled. "But don't think you'll beat me that easy." As if on cue, the Astray Powered Red flew in.

"We've got your back, Gai!" Lowe whooped. "Hachi, let's do it!" The AI beeped its approval as the Powered Red pulled out its Gerbera Straight and attacked Gordigiani with a ferocious slash. The sheer strength of the machine was enough to send the machine flying.

"The Astray Powered Red!" Elsa exclaimed. "Look out, Master!" With that, her DI Adaga flew after Lowe, and the two broke off to fight on their own – the Combat Coordinator would do all in her power to keep her away from Gordigiani.

"So much for your backup," Gud chuckled. "Brothers, it's time we taught the prototype a lesson." All of the machines' eyes flashed simultaneously, and Gai was immediately beset by all of the other Socius members.

 _Crap...I wasn't expecting to fight all of them at once,_ Gai thought as he frantically dodged the attacks of the other Socius pilots. _Hang in there, Blue Frame..._

Luckily, he got some help – red and black beam shots descended from above, destroying two of the Long Daggers instantly. They all looked up and saw Mimir Alatreox descending on them, firing shots with the rifles of its humanoid form.

"The Mimir Alatreox," Gordigiani said as he dodged their shots; "You must be Paul and Alia Zifell." The other Socius series all formed up in a protective circle around their master.

"Are you all right, Murakumo?" Paul asked.

"I am, thanks to you," the mercenary replied as Mimir held out its rifles. "I don't suppose you have a history with my friend Dante Gordigiani here, do you?"

"You will not destroy Master," Four Socius droned. "All who oppose Master and the Theocracy must die." The two children immediately recoiled in horror. Somehow, they sensed the hearts of the remaining Socius series, and their fear was confirmed by Four Socius' droning.

"Paul, these pilots," she gasped; "It's like they're soulless automatons, just like..."

"...You gave them the same drug WE were administered, didn't you?!" Paul yelled angrily. "You destroyed their psyches to enhance their abilities!" Alatreox let out a roar, as if it was also angry at the way the souls of the Combat Coordinators were violated.

"Children like you couldn't understand," Gordigiani said. "One Socius, you and your brothers can deal with Mimir Alatreox...leave the Astray Blue Frame to me for now."

"Understood," Gud said. They all broke away from their master, forcing Paul and Alia to fly back while Gai and Gordigiani resumed their duel.

"So, you're also Combat Coordinators?" Gud said with a sinister chuckle as he fired its beam rifle at them, which the two dodged. "Master told us you were used by some group called the Geass Order." Mimir shifted back to dragon form and fired a bolt of electricity at Gud, who also dodged it.

"We were...but our Nana set us free!" Alia retorted. "You could be too, if you only..." Suddenly, one of the Long Daggers managed to sneak in a solid hit with its beam saber. The two youngsters shook the mobile suit off, then turned to crush its head between Alatreox's jaws and smack off its left arm with their tail.

"Being merciful will get you nowhere!" Gud yelled as he fired the two beam cannons on his mobile suit's back. "We Socius series will fight to the death for the sake of our Master!" Just then, all of the Long Daggers attacked en masse, piling on top of the XEM Series machine and dragging it down toward the water.

"Four Socius, now's our chance!" the DI Adaga pilot cried. "Let's impale these children and get it over with."

"Understood, Two Socius," Gud's "brother" replied. He pulled out the Sword Calamity's two beam blades and rushed in. Gud, meanwhile, pulled out both beam cannons and made them each extend a beam blade of their own before doing the same.

"Paul, is there no other way?" Alia grunted as their machine plummeted.

"We've got no choice, Alia!" Paul said. "If killing them is the only way to make them stop, then that's what we have to do!"

The two children focused their minds, activating Mimir's heat aura just as they hit the water. A great mass of steam began to rise from the ocean even as the Long Daggers began to crack and melt from the extreme heat.

The two remaining mobile suits stopped and watched closely to see if their enemy would come out.

"You got eyes on them, Four Socius?" Gud asked his 'brother'.

"Negative," the Combat Coordinator droned. "No sign of the target."

"I guess we got them," Gud said. "Let's go help Master." But as he turned to go to Gordigiani's aid, he heard the crackle of a lightning bolt coming from below – he turned around to see the Sword Calamity go up in an explosion as its systems overloaded from the electrical burst.

Then, Alatreox burst out of the water, shifted to humanoid mode and fired its beam rifles so quickly that Gud didn't have time to get out of the way before his machine was eradicated...

* * *

"Geez, what's with these guys?!" Ryou growled as he took down another enemy Vincent Ward with his Alexander's axe; "It's like they've got no self-preservation instincts at all!" Indeed, every grunt working for the Church seemed to throw themselves at DREAM, giving everything to drop even a single member of their core forces. Meanwhile, W-0 and the rest of DREAM continued to do its best to minimize enemy deaths, though the nigh-suicidal desperation of Charles' forces made it difficult.

"Out of the way!" Ayano cried as she slashed a Gareth in half, narrowly avoiding the cockpit. "Our quarrel's not with you!" As she looked around, she spotted Monica Krushevsky's Florence headed for them.

"Heads-up!" she yelled; "We've got a Rounds headed for us!" The group quickly turned and opened fire at the Alexander-based Knightmare with their assault rifles, but it quickly dodged the bullets and countered with the hadron cannons on its back.

"So, this is the infamous W-0, the ones who helped Tera earn her place as a Rounds," Monica said. "I wanted to see how my Florence compared with your machines, but I didn't get a chance earlier." She extended the Florence's claws and quickly lashed out at Leila, who dodged the attack and called several drones over to assist.

"Tera told us about you – that you didn't have any prejudice against anyone!" Leila exclaimed as she sent a pair of drones after Monica; "Someone like you would be welcome in the world we're fighting for!" The Knight of Twelve easily dispatched the drones with two claw swipes. Hyuga's Alexander Liberte followed up, using its G-Stone enhanced sword to try and slash her in half, only to clash with Monica's claws, and then have to avoid another blast from her hadron cannons.

"I'm sorry, but my loyalty is to His Holiness," the Knight of Twelve finally answered with a hint of regret in her tone; "Please understand, Leila Malcal." She quickly turned her attention back to Leila and went on the attack. While Leila was a competent enough pilot, she was no match for a Knight of the Round in one-on-one combat. Ayano, Yukiya and Ryou also tried to assist, but they came under attack from a trio of Duel Dagger mobile suits.

Finally, Monica scored a direct hit, cutting off a chunk of Leila's cockpit and sending her machine flying. Automatically, her machine dropped an oxygen mask in front of her so she could keep flying even with her cockpit depressurized.

"No! Leila!" Hyuga cried. He broke combat and rushed after his commander, only to see her machine stabilize.

"I'm okay, Akito," she said. "But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Hyuga sighed with relief, only to catch a glimpse of the Florence headed for him again. He managed to barely parry in time.

 _So this is a Knight of the Round's true strength_ , Hyuga thought as he tried to attack again. _If Shin hadn't reacted to Leila's Geass like he did, I might have died then._

Just then, a red beam similar to the one used by Kallen's Guren SEITEN struck the Florence's left cannon, causing it to explode.

"That blast," she gasped as she and Hyuga both turned and looked up to see the Gouka Byakuen heading for them. "That's the same one from..."

"Long time no see, Monica," Orpheus said to the Knight over their communicators.

"Orpheus...Zevon?!" Monica exclaimed, shocked upon hearing the young man's voice. "You're the pilot of that machine?!" She managed to dodge his second shot, but he switched to a jagged-edged blade to clash with the Florence's claws.

"Funny, huh?" Oldrin's brother chuckled. "I stood you up because of my mission – to take you down." To his surprise, Monica giggled back.

"I see," she said. "That would explain it." Hyuga was about to jump back in, but he and Leila quickly came under the attack from a pair of Vincent Glindas, which required Leila to call another four drones.

"You don't resent me?" Orpheus asked as he lunged at her with a drill attack.

"Not like Marybell did your sister," the Knight of Twelve replied. "But since you oppose His Holiness, I am duty-bound to defeat you."

"Same here," the soldier of Peace Mark replied as he and Monica exchanged a few more attacks.

As Leila watched, she somehow got the feeling that both of them were having fun, considering the circumstances. But after Hyuga and her drones took out the Vincent Glindas, the former made a beeline for Monica.

And suddenly, it was over.

Leila felt slightly ill when she saw that the Alexander Liberte and Gouka Byakuen both scored decisive blows on the Florence's cockpit – one blade impaled her through the belly, the other through her chest.

But Monica simply smiled peacefully as her machine exploded, accepting her fate and allowing her soul to fall into what she prayed was the Great God's embrace.

Seeing Monica's rather brutal death was enough to make Leila tear up. Finally, Ryou, Ayano and Yukiya flew over to check on their commander.

"What's the matter, Leila?" Ayano asked. "You okay."

"Lady Monica," she whimpered. "If only we had met under different circumstances...we could have..."

"Save your crying for when this is over," Hyuga said grimly; "Let's go, guys – Charles the Absolute is just ahead." Leila sniffled and wiped her tears.

 _Akito's right_ , she thought. _The sooner we end this, the fewer people will end up dead..._

* * *

Nearby, Cornelia was putting the Gloucester Final Type through the gauntlet, taking on any opponent that came her way and dealing with them with relative ease – even the high-end mobile suits and mass-production Great Mazingers couldn't keep up with her.

Not that she was enjoying it – the princess was sure that several soldiers that had once fought under her direct command fell to her lance in this battle. But like with W-0, she couldn't help but notice that they were borderline suicidal in their attempts to take her down.

When this was over, she would have words with her father.

As she quickly got her bearings, Cornelia spotted a blue and white Lancelot with a red Float System in a dogfight with Gamlin's Sturmvogel – the _Battle 7_ and the majority of DREAM's Variable Fighters were left to protect the Tokyo Settlement, but Gamlin had personally chosen to join the assault on Charles and Seele.

But Cornelia recognized the fighting style being used by this machine, and she knew it to belong to one person:

Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine – which made her machine the Lancelot Club.

"Kizaki! Leave this to me!" Cornelia yelled as she turned her souped-up Gloucester toward the two, catching the enemy Lancelot's own sword. Gamlin, grateful for the help, took off to handle other opponents. Seeing that she had her opponent's full attention, the princess pressed her attack on the Club.

"It's been a while, Nonette," Cornelia said.

"Princess Cornelia!" Nonette exclaimed, surprised to see. "I see you're finally fighting again. However, you were foolish to confront me in an obsolete Knightmare like the Gloucester." She thrust her lance at Cornelia, who blocked it with her own machine's shield.

"This is the Gloucester Final Type," Cornelia explained. "It incorporates all of the design improvements of the seventh generation of Knightmare, meaning it can take on even your Lancelot Club."

"That's good," Nonette said with a wry smile. "That means we can determine this battle through skill!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Cornelia replied. "Let's do this!" With that, Cornelia lunged again, narrowly missing the Lancelot Club. Nonette took advantage of the momentary opening to knock the weapon out of the Gloucester's hand. However, the ace pilot simply dodged up this time and pulled out a large sword from a holster at her Knightmare's waist, slashing the lance in twain.

"I have you!" the princess yelled as she swung her blade. But to her surprise, the Club simply raised its hand, and formed a short cone made of Blaze Luminous energy on it, similar to the Percival's. This made Cornelia's blade glance off, and she backed away.

"Either you're still rusty after your time in that coma or you're holding back," Nonette said with a hint of disappointment in her voice; "The Cornelia I knew could have easily maneuvered her blade around that!"

Cornelia grimaced.

"Is it because we were classmates at military academy?" the Knight of Nine asked as she lunged at Cornelia. The Blaze Luminous cone put a deep dent in her Gloucester's shield. The princess fired her slash hakens at Nonette, but she then activated a second Blaze Luminous cone and held it out to deflect the weapons. Neither of them noticed a green streak of light dancing across the battlefield in the distance.

"This is no time for mercy, my friend!" Nonette yelled as she rushed at Cornelia. "This battle is to determine the fate of our world – giving anything else than your all will only get you killed! You, of all people should know that!"

Cornelia snarled and prepared to swing her sword, when suddenly, the green streak passed through Nonette at a downward diagonal. When the princess looked down, she saw the Lancelot Albion sheathing its maser-vibration swords. She looked back at the Club, just in time to see it explode with the Knight of Nine still inside.

"Are you all right, Princess?" Suzaku asked as he flew up to Cornelia's level.

"Damn you, Kururugi!" Cornelia yelled, her anger toward the Knight of Seven as virulent as ever. "Why did you interfere?! Why did you kill her?!"

"I'm sorry," Suzaku replied solemnly; "But Her Majesty wanted me to protect you. She could never forgive herself if you died here." Just like always, the mere mention of her dear Euphemia proved enough to quench Cornelia's blazing rage.

 _Euphie...so, that's how it is, huh? I guess you do have a glimmer of selfishness in you after all._

"Let's keep moving, Kururugi," she said, sheathing her sword. "We've nearly broken through their third line." With that, she started forward again with the Albion close behind her...

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield, C.C. found herself going up against a huge contingent of Vincent Wards and Gareths after getting separated from Lelouch. But unlike the other members of DREAM's group, she could immediately tell what they were.

 _So,_ the immortal witch thought with a smirk as she continued towards Charles' vessel, _he's using the Einherjar that Azrael used back then._ She wheeled back around, pulled out the Lancelot Frontier's sword and rushed into this bunch of enemies, slicing them each with ease.

But suddenly, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye – the Palomides. To her amazement, the Knight of Four's machine shot out all of the fingers on its larger arms – and each of them fired off a hadron blast as it reached its optimal position.

"Wire-guided hadron cannons?!" she exclaimed to no one in particular as she struggled to avoid the shots. "How can she control so many?!" This was more in astonishment than anything else, of course – C.C. couldn't die, so getting shot down wouldn't matter.

Suddenly, another Knightmare flew in to assist her: a blue and white machine with red horns similar to the Galahad and with gold accents on its body – the Tristan Divider, Gino Weinberg's personal machine. It wielded two swords that seemed to be half of the Galahad's gigantic blade.

"Dorothea's got a knack for estimating distance even without a reference point," Gino said in a friendly tone as he cut in front of her. "She's the only one of us Rounds who could utilize the gun-pods you saw on certain Moebius." The Palomides turned to face Gino, and sent her gun-pods at him.

"Gino! So, you turned against His Holiness as well!" she said. Gino smirked and dodged backward, nimbly avoiding the blasts.

"I've got my reasons," he replied. "Call it an ancestral duty." Meanwhile, C.C. saw her chance – she began to attack Dorothea's machine as well, forcing her to divide her attention. When she tried to aim a cannon at one of them, the other would cut it down.

"That's the problem with wire-guided weapons," the witch chuckled to herself as she sliced one of the wires in twain; "You cut the cord...and the weapons become useless." Finally, the Knight of Four realized she was now unarmed.

"Sorry, Dorothea," Gino said with a sigh as he rushed at her one last time. "But if you really insist on fighting for Charles the Absolute, then I've gotta cut you down." With two quick slashes, he sliced the Palomides into three pieces.

 _The Great God awaits us all,_ the Knight of Four thought as her machine started to explode; _I was just called back a little sooner, I guess..._

With that matter resolved, Gino continued forward, and C.C. followed close behind.

"Nice job, Gino," she said. "But why did you come to my aid?"

"Let's just say I'm following in my ancestor's footsteps," he replied. C.C. smiled as she noticed just how similar Gino was to the ancestor of his she had met so long ago...

* * *

Gendo and Fuyutsuki watched the battle at Kamine Island from Nerv HQ's Central Dogma. The group of operators that had once worked with them had been replaced by Church cultists, and none of them seemed too pleased to see Dancougar and Genesic GaoGaiGar smashing and slicing a bunch of MP Evangelions. Shinji's father, fuming with frustration, sighed and drummed his fingertips together.

"This is getting problematic," Gendo said grimly. "At this rate, everything might actually fail."

 _You say that like it's a bad thing, Ikari,_ Fuyutsuki thought. In truth, he had been greatly doubting the rightness of the Church's plans, but had stuck with Gendo for this long simply because of their acquaintance and work history.

"It seems we have to bring in the big guns," Nerv's leader continued. He stood up to issue an order.

"Prepare the Angel Carriers!" he commanded. "And ready the new Dummy System!"

"Yes, Director," a cultist said. Gendo then looked over at a nearby screen, showing a bunch of new Evangelions.

These mechs looked more or less like the old mass-production Evangelions, save for bulkier armor, shoulder pylons and a visible ribcage that surrounded a cocoon-like mass. Each one carried a two-pronged spear vaguely like the Lance of Longinus, but with a larger gap between the two points.

"Also, tell the pilot of Heurtebize to prepare for launch," Shinji's father then said. "The enemy is getting too close to the Thought Elevator."

"Understood," another cultist said. With that, Gendo sat back down.

"Are you happy with this, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki whispered to him; "Your son is blissfully unaware of what his true role is, and you're using the very entities we were created to defeat as weapons!"

Gendo said nothing.

"Ikari!" the older man yelled, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at them. Shinji's father glared down at the cultists – though Fuyutsuki was defying him in his own limited fashion, Gendo did not like people who thought ill of his friend.

"Get back to work," he ordered. The cultists did so, though a few murmured, wondering what Gendo's second-in-command was thinking.

 _If this is what it takes to see Yui again,_ Gendo thought, _then this is what I must do..._

* * *

As Kira and Athrun blasted through numerous enemy troops, they spotted the Druggies approaching – Blau Calamity and Rot Forbidden were on sub-flight lifter while Gelb Raider flew alongside them in mobile armor mode. The rest of the Zala squadron was off in the distance, protecting the _Archangel_.

"Here come those three guys, Kira!" Athrun said. "I still can't believe they're actually alive!"

"Those mobile suits of theirs look tough," Kira said. "There's no data on them, but they look a lot like the ones they used before."

"It's payback time, Coordinators!" Shani yelled.

"Let's stick together, Kira," Athrun said to his friend. "We'll protect each others' backs!" Kira nodded, and the two mobile suits immediately positioned themselves back to back to protect their vulnerable rears. Then, with a surge of will, they both activated their SEED modes.

But when they let fly their weapons, the three enemy suits easily dodged or absorbed them all. Rot Forbidden, in particular, intentionally took most of the hits, shielding his comrades from any shots they couldn't avoid.

"Their reflexes...they're even better than before!" Kira exclaimed. "And the armor on that new Forbidden is nuts! It's thicker than Mazinkaiser's!"

"Rot Forbidden's the toughest mobile suit there is!" Shani laughed. Kira snarled and readied a HiMAT Full Burst, but was quickly confronted by Orga's Blau Calamity.

"Don't think you're the only one who can spam beams, Coordinators!" Orga said; "Blau Calamity, show 'em a real beam bonanza!" The two mobile suits fired off their salvos simultaneously, but a few of Blau's shots managed to make it through, destroying Kira's beam rifle.

"We just gotta hang in there," Athrun assured him; "Remember, they're dependent on that gamma glipheptin stuff, and it should be wearing off any second now!" Kira, seeing that trying to protect Athrun's rear wasn't working out, decided to make a mad dash at the Blau Calamity – hopefully he could take it out with Freedom Gundam's sabers.

But to his shock, the Gelb Raider swooped in and parried Kira's saber using nothing more a pair of short beam blades on the claws – a move that Kira hadn't thought he could block while moving that fast without their drugs.

"Who needs that lame gamma glipheptin crap when you've got the blood of freaking GOD running through ya?! With it, we can see freakin' forever!" Clotho cackled as he forced Kira back. Indeed – their senses, reflexes and endurance were all heightened tenfold over their former peaks...more than enough to compete against even the Ultimate Coordinator. The three mobile suits then swooped back and briefly assumed a triangular formation.

"Orga! Shani!" Clotho said to his comrades; "Let's show 'em what we can do when we're raiding together!" For the first time in their memories, the three began working in deadly sync. The Gelb Raider pounded Justice Gundam with plasma and beam shots in hit-and-run attacks, while Blau Calamity unleashed a barrage of beam fire, and Rot Forbidden got up close, drawing Athrun's attention. Kira tried to assist him, but was also repelled by Blau's artillery.

In a matter of moments, they had heavily damaged the N-Jammer Canceler Gundam and destroyed all of its weapons.

"Athrun!" Kira cried.

"I'm okay, but my weapons are scrapped," his friend said. "I'm gonna head back to the _Eternal_!"

"Ohhhhh, no you're not!" Clotho yelled. He switched to mobile suit mode, whipped out his mace and quickly swung it at Athrun. Without fully thinking, Kira rushed Freedom Gundam in front of his crippled friend, and took the hit for him – only the Freedom's Trans-Phase Shift armor and its shield protected the suit from being totally scrapped by the spiked ball.

"Kira!" Athrun cried, fearing his friend had really died this time.

"Suck it, Coordinator!" the Gelb Raider's pilot whooped; "Not even plot armor is a match for my Gelb Raider's supreme ball!" But the Freedom Gundam managed to right itself, and began carrying the Justice Gundam back towards the _Eternal_. And before the three Druggies could pursue, two attacks flew at the trio.

" **BATTLE CHAINSAWS!"**

" **CHOUDENJI TOOOOPS!"**

The three improved Gundams dodged the flying chainsaws and sharp tops, while Kira and Athrun turned to see Combattler and Voltes flying toward them.

"Leave this to us, you two!" Hyoma said. "You guys deserve a break!"

"Be careful," Athrun huffed. "These guys are insanely skilled and high on an even crazier durg." With that, the two crippled mobile suits flew away. Confidently, the two Choudenji robots turned to the three Gundams.

"Listen up, you junkies," Hyoma said, pointing dramatically; "You're facing Combattler V and Voltes V now, so get ready for the – SHOCK - of your lives!" Everyone in the group went silent, and the din of battle seemed to get noticeably quieter.

"Man, and I thought Izumi Maki's jokes were bad," Daijourou sighed. Annoyed, the three Gundams went on the attack.

"Let's waste these losers!" Shani said as he closed in for another attack. "They don't even have great armor!" The trio again attacked – this time, they had an even easier time hitting their targets, since Combattler and Voltes were both bulky and slow. However, none of them realized that the ten pilots seemed to have some sort of plan.

"Kosuke, Hiyoshi, ya analyzed their patterns yet?" Juzo asked. "I feel like there's some sorta rhyme and reason to their movements, but I can't tell!"

"It seems their machines are linked by a common support AI," Kosuke said after a moment. "After an attack run, they always form up again, if only for a split second."

"If we attack with pure Choudenji Power right as they form up," Hiyoshi said, "we can disrupt all of their systems in one go!"

"You hear that, teams?" Kenichi said. "That's the plan! Once they're crippled, we'll knock them all out of the sky at once!" With that, the two teams focused their wills on the Super Magnecons, causing Combattler and Voltes to start sparking and crackling with energy.

"Super Magnecons, full pow...ERGH!" Daisuku said just as he was hit with a rail gun shot from Gelb Raider. The two Choudenji robots held back their attacks, waiting for the right moment.

"Hyoma! Kenichi!" Chizuru cried. "We can't take much more of this!"

"Wait for it..." Kenichi said.

"Die, you hunks of junk!" Orga cried as the three mobile suits started to form up again.

"Now!" Hyoma yelled. **"CHOUDENJI SPAAAAARK!"**

" **CHOUDENJI WAAAAAAAAAVE!"** Kenichi bellowed as a beam of concentrated Choudenji energy blasted from its. The energy bolts flew at the three Gundams, but narrowly missed Gelb Raider, who suddenly pulled up.

" **DISRUPTIVE BLOW!"** the leaders of the two teams roared; **"CHOUDENJI THUNDERBOOOOLT!"**

"Our sys-s-s-s-s-s-t-e-e-e-e-e-m-s-s-s-s-s..." Shani stammered as Choudenji energy flowed through him, fraying all of his nerves at once.

"What are you morons doing?!" Clotho exclaimed, puzzled as to why his two allies were paralyzed on the spot.

"H-h-h-h-e-l-l-l-l-l-p u-u-u-u-u-s-s-s-s-s-s, C-c-c-c-c-l-o-o-o-o-th-th-th-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Orga chattered as he tried to escape the hold Voltes and Combattler's attack had on them. Clotho then looked over and saw the two Choudenji mechs preparing for their team-up attack.

" **TENKUU KEN!"**

" **CHOUDENJI...TATSUMAKIIIIII!"**

As the pink tornado struck Rot Forbidden and Gelb Raider, Clotho realized he was outmatched.

"Screw you guys," he said with a contemptuous sneer; "I'm gonna find an easier target!" He flew off to do just that.

"One of them is getting away!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Forget about him for now!" Ippei said. "We've got the other two right where we want them! Do it, guys!"

" **CHOUDENJI SPIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"** Hyoma yelled as Combattler began to spin like a drill. Voltes rushed in and did a diving slash on the two Gundams.

" **TENKUU KEN! V NO J SLAAAAAASH!"**

"DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Orga and Shani screeched as their machines exploded.

"Nice job, teams!" Hyoma said enthusiastically. "Now let's keep moving!"

"Next stop," Kenichi said grimly as the two Super Robots flew onward, "Charles the Absolute..."

* * *

"We made it, Toji!" Kensuke cheered as Evas Unit 04 and 03 climbed onto the shore of Kamine Island – both were wearing aquatic gear meant for underwater travel. "All we gotta do now is find that 'Thought Elevator' that Commander Zero told us about, and..."

Suddenly, something rushed at them from the shore – the Evangelion Heurtebize. It had its lance out, keened to eliminate the two intruders.

"A white Unit 02?!" the bespectacled Eva pilot exclaimed. "That's new!" He pulled out his Eva's machine gun and opened fire, but Heurtebize easily bounded over the bullets. With two quick thrusts, she stabbed Unit 04 in the hand and left flank – it was so quick, the boy didn't have time to put up an AT Field. Kensuke yowled in pain for a moment before the crew on the _Wunder_ lowered the nerve sensitivity on his machine.

"Eat 'dis, ya punk!" Toji yelled as he readied a sonic glaive, which was essentially a Progressive Knife on a stick similar to the Field Lancer. He thrust his weapon at the enemy Evangelion, but it was deflected by Heurtebize's AT Field – Toji then screamed in pain as he felt his opponent's lance burrow into his Evangelion's shoulder. He was then quickly pinned, with all of his working limbs held down by Heurtebize's weight.

"I am authorized to ask if you have any last words, pilot of Evangelion Unit 03," Hikari droned as he held up her spear as if to deliver a fatal blow to Unit 03's core. "State them now." Toji and Kensuke's pain quickly faded from their minds when they recognized the voice.

"No way," Toji gasped; "Class rep?! Izzat you?!"

Unbeknownst to either of them, hearing Toji's voice awoke something inside the girl. She saw flashes of the past – the bento box, the black car...and Toji's final words to her.

 _You're pretty cool, Hikari. Maybe once I get back, we can be friends._

Though she didn't realize it, Hikari's weapon hand began to tremble.

"What da hell are ya doin' in an Eva, Hikari?!" While Toji was still puzzled as to what was going on, Kensuke seemed to realize what happened to her – and that she was starting to fight back.

"Horaki, finish him," Gendo's voice came over her communicator. Hikari raised her hand a little higher.

"Class rep, don't do it!" Kensuke cried as he struggled to get Unit 04 to its feet. "That's Toji!" Hikari's hand started to tremble even more, and she seemed to be on the verge of letting go.

However, Nerv had planned for this possibility – a extremely high-pitched whine, just barely in the range of human hearing, sounded inside the entry plug, drowning out Kensuke's pleas and even her own inner voice...all she could hear was Gendo's order to kill.

But before she could jam the weapon into Unit 03's core, a sniper shot struck her hand, causing her to drop the lance, though she ignored any pain. Instead, she looked up and saw Unit 08 dropping in from above.

"Eyes up here, sunshine!" Mari said as she fired off another few rounds. Hikari leaped away and blocked one of the shots with her AT Field before running after the lance and picking it up off the beach. As she picked up the weapon, the voice of Hikari Horaki went dormant again.

"Good thing I caught up to you two," the pink Eva's pilot then said as she put away the sniper rifle and scooped up the sonic glaive Toji had been using. "Aida, can you get Suzuhara back to the _Wunder_ before your battery runs out? I'll deal with this Unit 02 wannabe and the Thought Elevator thingie."

"Roger that, ma'am," Kensuke said as Unit 04 wearily helped Toji's black Eva to its feet again. As they slowly made their way back to the ocean, Toji turned toward Mari.

"Yo, Makanami," he said weakly; "don't kill 'er - she's our classmate, Hikari Horaki!" Mari grimaced when she heard this – that made things a lot more complicated for her right off the bat.

"I'll try to keep her alive," she replied. "But I can't make any promises." Once they were safely out of range, Mari turned back toward Heurtebize.

"Good grief," she sighed. "So, you're one of Ikari's classmates too, huh? Well, I guess I gotta get you outta there."

"Evangelion Unit 08 confirmed," Hikari droned. "Commencing termination."

With that, the two Evas lunged at each other...

* * *

Charles watched the battle, content to let his flunkies bark out orders. He needed only one bit of information to ensure that all was ready.

"Your Holiness," a cultist suddenly called out. "We've just performed a mental scan on the vessel and confirmed that she is ready. All that remains is the trigger event, whatever that entails."

And that was the information Charles was looking for - a wicked grin crossed his face when he heard it.

"Excellent!" he said emphatically. But as he stood up from his throne to leave, the ship began to shake.

"What's going on?!" the Emperor bellowed as he caught himself on the chair.

"Enemy unit has opened fire on us!" another cultist called out. "It's Dancougar!"

 _If DREAM wishes to have at me,_ the monarch thought smugly as he turned to the viewscreen. _I suppose I'll oblige._

"Hey, old man," Ryo yelled over Dancougar's loudspeaker as it pounded at the ship's barrier with the Dan Kuu Ken; "Your carcass is ours!"

"Ah, the ones Shapiro took under his wing," Charles replied with a chuckle. "

"Hate to break it to ya," Masato said, "but Shapiro was..."

"A minion of Muge Zolbados, the Demon King of Lies?" Charles said haughtily. "Indeed, we did know. We must admit that you did us a service by eliminating him, Cyber Beast Force."

"We'd like to say 'you're welcome'," Sara retorted, "but you're next on our hit list!"

"Your reign of terror ends today, Charles the Absolute!" Shinobu cried as the Beast Machine God extended all of its guns; " **YAAAATE YARUZE!** "

The guns charged up even as the _Great Britannia_ 's barrier went up.

" **DANKUU HOU FORMATION...SHOOOT!"**

All of the guns fired, striking the field and putting stress on it, triggering a few small explosions on non-critical parts of the ship. Charles immediately ordered his crew to return fire, and they did so, repelling Dancougar.

Next to attack was Kallen, who protected herself from the _Great Britannia_ 's turrets with her Radiant Wave shielding.

"You have no idea how I've waited for this chance, Charles zi Britannia!" Kallen said with a righteous fury – she had no qualms about personally ripping the Emperor's throat out right now for the loss of her brother.

"Ah, the Black Knights' ace," the emperor replied in his usual manner. "However, your power is inconsequential. Everything has begun, and you are powerless to stop it, Eleven."

"The name is Kallen Kozuki!" the Guren's pilot replied as she charged energy into its claw; "Remember that as you burn in hell, you monster!"

She spurred Guren SEITEN into a speedy charge, dodging more turret fire before firing a powerful beam of Radiation Wave energy. This managed to pierce through the Britannian flagship's Blaze Luminous, destroying several of its turrets.

"Turrets four through six have been lost, Your Holiness!" one of the cultists cried. Charles snarled – he wouldn't be humiliated by a powerless Eleven! Luckily for him, he spotted the Aquila go after Kallen, forcing her to back off.

"At least Castor is useful for something," Charles muttered.

Just then, W-0 approached the _Great Britannia_ ; Leila and Hyuga led the group as always.

"Charles zi Britannia!" Leila yelled. "The time has come to answer for your misdeeds!" Charles smirked when he recognized the voice of the girl.

"Oh, we remember you," he chuckled. "Have you forgotten that we are immortal, and cannot be killed? We will live on even if you destroy this ship with us inside – and that is thanks to the Code our traitorous brother supplied."

"Good," Hyuga said as he readied the Liberte's sword, "because death isn't a harsh enough punishment for all the crimes you committed and were committed in your name."

"Come at us then, Ghosts of Hannibal!" the Emperor bellowed confidently. "Come and face the Great God's arbiter in this world!" He then extracted a crystal cube from his pocket – a mass-production TZUM. By focusing his tremendous will, he summoned a number of Knightmare Einherjar, who immediately went on the attack. But Ryou, Ayano and Yukiya were prepared for this.

"Hit 'em with everything you've got!" Ryou whooped. The three Alexander Valiants fired while Leila and Hyuga went on the attack with a number of Alexander drones protecting them. Hyuga pierced into the Blaze Luminous with his G-Stone forged blade, and managed to slip through. He started by shooting at a few more turrets, then tried to go for the _Great Britannia_ 'sbridge, only to be repelled by a wave of missiles. He turned and saw Leila struggling to handle the Einherjar, and quickly rushed back to her rescue.

This gave Nunnally a chance to attack.

"Mark Nemo incoming, my lord!" a cultist cried out. Charles' brow furrowed – he hadn't expected Nunnally to actually come this close.

"Be careful with your aim!" he boomed; "If either one of the bearers perishes, the world we desire is lost!"

Not that he needed to worry – Nunnally's Geass allowed her to see every shot coming with plenty of time to avoid it.

"Father, I'm still willing to let you surrender!" the young princess said as she took out a bunch of missiles with the Blonde Knives; "Please, have some sense!"

"It is YOU who must surrender, daughter," Charles replied. "You have no idea of what that power of yours can do for the world if you would cooperate with our plan!"

"I don't know what your plan is, Father," she replied, "but I believe in the world that Euphemia, my brother and everyone in DREAM is fighting for! If you won't accept that...then I have no choice but to take your life!"

Nemo, sensing Nunnally's desire to kill her father, was quick to warn her about her father's new power.

" _You can't kill him, Nunnally,_ the C.C. clone said; _He has a Code, like me. While he no longer has the ability to rewrite memories, the Code makes him immortal – he cannot die by any mortal means._ "

 _That may be,_ Nunnally replied, _but we can still stop him!_

She sped forward, dodging more bullets and taking out two more turrets and an engine with her Blonde Knives before going for the bridge. But before she could attack it, the princess saw Lowe fighting Elsa out of the corner of her eye – and then seeing him get destroyed by a beam saber through the Astray Red's cockpit. Without a moment of hesitation, she broke away and flew full speed toward them.

 _You'll have to wait, Father...I must protect my friends first!_

Charles sighed – how his daughter had changed! But his thoughts soon returned to the battle as he spotted the Lancelot Albion closing in.

"Hello, Your Holiness," Suzaku said as he stopped and readied the VARIS rifle.

"Suzaku Kururugi," the monarch said grimly; "So, you still insist on siding with our foolish son?" The flagship fired off more missiles, forcing Suzaku to re-position himself.

"Lelouch and I are best friends," he replied. "I would never betray him willingly - I only served you because I didn't know his true aims! And when I did learn them, you rewrote my memories to make me fight him more!"

He decided to switch to his maser-vibration swords and went back on the attack.

"Now," he continued, "I'll see to it that you rot forever in prison - without any light or warmth - for everything you've done to them...your own children! AND to the world!"

"Listen, you fool!" Charles bellowed angrily; "Lelouch and Nunnally are _critical_ to saving this sinful Earth Sphere, and the trials they underwent..."

"SHUT UP!" the Knight of Seven screamed; "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR CRAP!" Charles tried to have the barrier put back up, but the Albion's assault was swift and relentless, and the ship began to rumble from each slice the vengeful Suzaku delivered.

"We've lost all our turrets, Your Holiness!" a cultist cried. "Engines two and three are also heavily damaged!"

"Zero and Lifthrasir Titania are approaching!" another called out.

"Father-in-law..." Tara said. "It's only a matter of time before we seize the island." Oddly, hearing his daughter-in-law's voice made the monarch smile warmly.

"Duchess," Charles said, finally dropping his use of the royal plural; "I am happy to see you're here."

 _What the hell,_ she thought; _How would he know that my grandfather died and he named me his heir?_

"I-I don't see how you can be," Tara said in reply, trying to maintain her composure. "Everything you've worked for is about to fall apart."

"On the contrary," Lelouch's father replied. "It's all about to come to fruition, now that you're here."

Tara felt a twinge of despair – as ridiculous as it sounded, the girl somehow felt that the Emperor was right...but she couldn't place why.

"You're deluded, Charles the Absolute!" Lifthrasir's pilot shouted defiantly, shaking off that notion. "And we're going to stop you and your mad plan here!" She whipped out both of her rifles and took aim at the ship's Blaze Luminous generator. She then let out a cry as she fired both guns at full power, tearing through the ship's shield and blasting the generator to pieces.

 _It's finally here!_ Lelouch thought. _I finally have him in checkmate!_

"Well done, Tara!" the prince said. "Allow me to finish the job." Tara smirked and nodded. This was ultimately Lelouch's battle, after all.

"Don't hold back, Lelouch," she said. "He's immortal, after all." With that, she turned around and prepared to snipe any units that might attack her commander from behind.

"So, Father," Lelouch said with a chuckle as he prepared the Shinkiro's main gun to fire; "It's down to you and me. I've waited for this moment for eight long years – the day your twisted world comes crumbling down around you. You and Seele are both finished!"

"My lord, we've received word that the new Evangelion units are being deployed now," a cultist said. Charles smirked – he just needed to keep his son busy for a few more moments.

"Foolish boy, we only allowed you to get this far because the will of God commanded it," the emperor replied, resuming his use of the royal 'we'. "We WILL have our way!"

"Talk all you want, but it won't save you now!" the prince cried as he charged up the weapon. "This madness ends here, Father!"

The weapon reached full power, and Lelouch raised his hand to press the final key that would bring down the _Great Britannia_.

" **FAALLLLLL!"**

But just before Lelouch could fire, a positron bullet shot up from below, nearly striking him – the Druid System automatically sensed its approach and adjusted the Shinkiro's position. When Lelouch and Tara looked down, they saw a purple Evangelion on the island below, holding a smoking positron rifle.

"That Evangelion," Tara muttered, "it looks like Unit 01, but..."

Barring a few minor cosmetic differences in its armor and a second pair of eyes, this new Evangelion indeed looked like Unit 01. But it wasn't either Unit - it was something entirely new. Finally, they were contacted by the strange new Eva's pilot, someone they were shocked to hear from...

"Guys! It's me! What are you doing?!"

Everyone in DREAM except C.C. recoiled in horror when they recognized the voice.

"No..." Tara gasped.

"You've gotta be joking!" Lelouch exclaimed to no one in particular at hearing the voice of his sister's classmate. "Is this your doing, Father?!"

Meanwhile, a surge of elation filled Charles zi Britannia.

 _At last, the kind and gentle world mankind seeks is within its grasp,_ he thought. _The catalyst, the vessel, and the two keys have all been assembled, here at the island of the gods!_

He finally rose from his throne and departed from the bridge.

 _The time has come...the Ragnarok Connection can FINALLY begin!_

* * *

 _The time is indeed drawing near. Next time on Tara's route, it's DREAM vs. Shinji and the rest of Charles' forces! Until then, mecha fans, and have a merry Christmas and a good New Year!_


	127. Chapter 82 Janus

_So,_ Super Robot Wars T's _second preview is out, and we've got one interesting development...they're actually using **SHIN GETTER DRAGON** from _Getter Robot Daikessen... _which was the BATTERY FOR GETTER EMPEROR._ _Also, they're using_ Daikessen's _OP, "Can't Stop" as its theme song!_ _I'm NOT going to include it in this fic, except maybe as a cameo. Sorry, folks._

 _Also,_ Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash _is getting an anime version at the end of this year. Unfortunately, you know what that means if you've read the novel, and it's not what happened in this fic or in_ Super Robot Wars V...

 _Anyway, it's time for the final events of_ Mazinkaiser: The Movie _! But this time, there will be more action!_

* * *

 **Chapter 82 (Janus) – Gods of Darkness Rise! Everything Returning To Zero! (Part 1)**

For those who had fought so hard to prevent its return, seeing the seven generals of Mycenae looming over them was enough to make them quake with terror. The mighty leaders of that ancient civilization were widely varied in shape - but all of them had faces on their chests, and all were gigantic - even the smallest of them (aside from Archduke Gorgon) was as big as any of the four battleships.

The biggest of the generals, a massive humanoid with a sword nearly as long as he was tall, a large horned helmet, a cape and an ogre-like face stepped off his column, his landing causing the earth to rumble.

"Hear me, descendants of Mu! I am Ankoku Daishogun, Great General of Darkness and leader of Mycenae's seven armies... and these are my subordinates!"

The other generals jumped down at these words and approached, each followed by a number of Mechabeast-like monstrosities.

The first to draw near was a bird-like humanoid with great wings, three-fingered claws and a face resembling a demented tiki mask.

"General Birdler!" it screeched. "I am the master of Mycenae's Aerial Warrior Beasts!" The Aerial Warrior Beasts screeched in turn.

The second resembled a giant skeleton wearing a ragged robe wrapped around his body. Its skull is upside down, while its waist is another bigger inverted skull. And this general's true face was mounted on its left arm, replacing his hand. It carried a great sickle in its right hand.

"General Hardias!" it rasped. "I control all Spectral Warrior Beasts!" The ghostly Warrior Beasts hissed, gurgled and rasped in turn.

The third resembled a bipedal Chinese-style dragon with a long flowing cloak.

"General Draydou!" it roared. "The Reptilian Warrior Beasts answer to me!" The Reptilian Warrior Beasts let out cries in turn.

The fourth resembled a humanoid angler fish, with its true face at the tip of the stalk on its forehead.

"General Angoras!" it gurgled. "Aquatic Warrior Beasts are the ones I command!" His fish-like flunkies gurgled, roared and burbled in turn.

The fifth resembled a great, humanoid rhinoceros beetle.

"General Scarabeth!" it buzzed. "I am mazzzzzter of the Insect Warrior Beastzzzzzzzz!" The insectoid Warrior Beasts buzzed, hummed and beeped in turn.

The sixth resembled an armored Roman centurion, completely with a flaming crest that ran from one ear to the other.

"General Julicaesar!" it bellowed. "Our empire's Superhuman Warrior Beasts are under my authority!" His Superhuman Warrior Beasts let out a human-like battle cry.

The seventh was a centaur-like being with the head and lower body of a predatory cat with a humanoid torso.

"General Ligern!" it yowled. "Those of the ferocious Mammalian Warrior Beasts know me as their direct superior!" The beast-like minions of this general let out frightful roars, howls and snarls in turn.

"And of course, Archduke Gorgon of the Empire's Intelligence corps!" Gorgon boomed.

"I give you thanks for removing the seal on our priests," Ankoku Daishogun continued, nodding in gratitude. "As repayment, I offer you the chance to join my armies and serve this world's new lord, the Emperor of Darkness!"

"Like hell, we will!" Judau declared, pointing indignantly with ZZ Gundam's hand. "We won't let you scum take the Earth Sphere!"

"Fools!" Gorgon cried. "You humans have done nothing but mistreat this world, just like your forebears! We warriors of Mycenae are the rightful guardians of this planet!"

"Back then, the Earth was beautiful, verdant and fertile!" Draydou roared.

"Back then, the oceans were clean and teeming with life!" Angoras burbled.

"Back then, the skies were blue and the air was filled with the singing of birds!" Birdler cawed.

"Back then, insects of all kinds made the land bloom with beautiful colors!" Scarabeth buzzed.

"Back then, animals of all shapes and sizes lived pure lives in the forests and plains!" Ligern growled.

"Back then the cycle of life went on as nature intended," Hardias hissed.

"Back then, you humans knew your place in the world!" Julicaesar bellowed. "And we, the armies of Mycenae, shall remind you humans of that place!"

"Bring it on, ya old coots!" Ryoma taunted. "We'll take you on, no problem!"

"I had expected as much from foolish humans," Daishogun boomed. "But do not think this alone is our battle strength." The giant raised his sword over his head, blade pointing straight up at the cloud-covered sky. Thunder rumbled, and the very air seemed to hum with an strange electricity.

"In the name of Hades, lord of the underworld, I command you...regain your flesh and live again!" the general commanded. "Arise, fallen warriors of the Demon Tribe!" As he finished those words, numerous lightning bolts crashed from above in rapid-fire sequence. And where each one struck, a demon appeared – and four of them were ones at least a few DREAMers had seen before...

Jinmen, Silene (still fused with Kaim's body), Zannin and Dremoon.

"KAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" Jinmen cackled. "How niiiiiiiiiice to be alive agaaaaaaaaain!"

"Gundaaaaaaaaaam!" Silene screeched, pointing accusingly at Hi-Nu Gundam and pawing the ground. "I have not forgotten my humiliation at losing to you!"

"Save some for me, gorgeous," Dremoon said. "I've got a bone to pick with him too." Amuro swallowed nervously – he hadn't forgotten his fights with these two powerful demons.

"You who call yourself Undefeated of the East," Zannin proclaimed, pointing at Master Gundam; "I demand a rematch!" Master Asia grimaced as he sensed that Zannin was as strong as he was before, while he was worn out.

"So you brought back a couple of demons," Ryoma chuckled. "Big whoop."

"Perhaps we can add our strength to the Mycenaean cause, then," a voice came from over a loudspeaker a fair distance away. Everyone turned to see three looming mecha that all had golden yellow orbs like Zeorymer on their chest and head.

"The last three Hakkeshu!" Miku exclaimed.

"As soon as we got word of your imminent return, Daishogun, we came as fast as we could," Gisou said as the Great General lowered his blade and thrust it back into the ground. Gisou's machine was Burrstone of the Mountain, which Miki recognized from a television broadcast.

"Our primary concern is Zeorymer, but the rest of these fools seem like a challenge as well," Saiga said. His machine was Omzack of the Thunder, a golden machine with black lines across its body. It had four swept back tentacles and a tail, while its head had a single long horn. It hovered over the ground through unknown means.

"For the coming glory of Mycenae and Hau Dragon, we'll destroy all who stand in our way!" Rockfell said. Her machine was Dinodilus of the Earth, a tall, lanky brown-accented machine with long arms that ended in three claws.

"Personally, I'm a little concerned about our odds now," Hayato quipped. "Especially with all of these other demons, and with Akira Fudo still missing."

"Ah, the minions of our master's bride-to-be," Gorgon said. "How goes the destruction of the humans?"

 _Yuratei is going to marry Mycenae's leader?!_ Akira Hibiki thought. _What in the world is going on?!_

"From what I've heard," Saiga replied, "the only humans that remain on Earth are in a great metropolis called Kamina City – some call it the Spiral Haven."

"The other remaining humans are living in space," Rockfell said, "encased in cylindrical space colonies – though I understand not many of them remain."

"Very well," Daishogun replied with a nod. "Then our forces shall go to this Kamina City and into space and finish what was begun!" He struck his sword into the ground, causing three large Thresholds to open up side-by-side. Scarabeth, Draydou, Ligern, Jinmen, Zannin and a number of land-based demons entered the one of DREAM's left; Birdler, Hardias, Silene, Dremoon and a number of flying Demon Tribe warriors went into the one on DREAM's right.

"There still remains the matter of raising Bardos out of the ocean depths," Daishogun said, turning to Gorgon. "This, you and I shall attend to." Gorgon nodded and bounded into the one directly behind the Great General, who then turned back to DREAM, who had been watching all this, having not found the nerve to attack.

"Humans, we invite you to try and stop us!" he boomed, pointing his huge sword at them. "Come, if you dare!" With that, he stepped into the center Threshold.

"Well, DREAM, I think we're going to go off with the Great General," Saiga said with a chuckle.

"Masato Akitsu," Gisou said. "If you wish to settle things with we Hakkeshu, then come after us!" With that, the three Hakkeshu left via the center Threshold.

"Okay, this just went from bad to worse really fast."

"But they left Thresholds open for us. Looks like the Great General of Darkness really wants us to try and stop him."

"The Great General had a great sense of honor," Akira said. "But that is his only virtue."

"Guess we'll take advantage of it," Yurika said. "But we'll have to split up – Loran, can you get in touch with Harry and Queen Dianna and see what their situation is?"

"On it," the Turn A's pilot said.

"Everyone," Bright said, "We'll split up like so." With that, the captain separated everyone into groups – each one would follow a different ship – the _Nahel Argama_ would go to Kamina City, the _Ra Cailum_ would head into space, and the _Nadesico_ would chase after Daishogun to wherever Bardos Island was.

Once the groups were set, they all went on their way. But before Super Boss Borot could follow, someone called out to them.

"Oh, you guys wanna come too?" Boz said. "Okay, hop aboard!"

* * *

The battle against the newly awakened Amon had not gone well. The three hundred Devilmen that had survived the fight against Cadney were further reduced to just sixty-six, including Dorango - those that did survive were all too weakened to fight anymore anyway. Even the colossal Agira had been unable to inflict damage on the demon champion. The only ones who could even remain standing were Dorango and the Amadas' child.

"It's no good, Dorango," little Amada whined. "he's way too strong! He even beat Agira!"

"So, these are the only ones left, huh?" Amon said with a snort. "I gotta say I'm disappointed. You said these Devilmen were going to beat us demons and save the humans...that made me think they were strong enough to fight me."

But Dorango refused to give up, and gave an icy glare at his old friend.

"It's...not over..." he grunted.

 _Yes, it is,_ a voice resounded in their heads; _but only for your rebellion._ A moment later, Psycho Jenny appeared, much to Amon's displeasure.

"You...you're that bastard Satan's pet!" he snarled. "You coming to steal my prey?!"

"Be quiet, Amon," the psychic demon said. She exerted a strong wave of psychic pressure, which was enough to get her point across. He retreated back a few steps. She then turned toward Amada, staring with her huge eyes into the little Devilman's.

"And you, boy," she said. "It's finally time for you to awaken."

"What are you talking about?!" Amada exclaimed. Psycho Jenny's eyes flashed, and the boy let out a long, piercing scream, clutching his head in agony while his feathered wings started to drop off. Dorango watched in dismay, wondering what was happening to Shiro and Aina's son.

But that question was answered within moments of the boy's pain ceasing. When he opened his eyes, the ice demon immediately saw that the boy had changed internally somehow – Psycho Jenny had indeed awoken something inside him...but that awakening seemed to only upset him more – tears of sadness and grief continued to flow down Amada's cheeks.

"Psycho Jenny," the boy said in a manner more befitting an adult; "why did you wake me up?"

"You remember who you truly are, then?" Jenny replied. To her shock, the boy rushed at her and punched her right between the eyes. Amon, meanwhile, looked rather startled.

"Answer me!" Amada yelled. "Why did you wake me up?!"

 _The Amadas' son,_ Dorango thought; _Is he truly..._

"I only thought it proper for you - Maou Dante, the _true_ ruler of the Demon Tribe - to preside over the restoration of our world," the psychic demon replied as the bruise on her face faded.

"Maybe I was okay with the way things were!" Dante yelled. "Did you ever consider THAT?!" He gazed at his hands which had become almost metallic.

"My life as the child of Shiro and Aina Amada was simple," the boy sobbed. "Each day filled with little joys. Now that's all gone!"

"I-I apologize, Lord Dante," Psycho Jenny replied humbly; "Lord Satan wished for your revival, and we were following his command that day. Perhaps those happier times will return when the god of demons is awakened."

Dante scowled a bit, but said nothing. He looked back at the other Devilmen, who were looking at each other, puzzled over what was going on.

"Listen, everyone," Dante said with a sigh; "There's more to the Demon Tribe than any of you could have possibly known. I'd like to clear up some misunderstandings right now, so please listen..."

* * *

"Damn it! They just got done rebuilding that place too!" Kittan growled angrily as he blasted a wasp-like Warrior Beast to bits, some of the shrapnel crashing into a nearby diner.

Team Dai-Gurren's frustration was clear to all - the damage caused to Kamina City by Simon's accident and the riots triggered by Cadney were still being cleaned up, and now the Warrior Beasts of General Scarabeth, Ligern and Draydou were wreaking havoc on the city.

Jinmen and Zannin were also joining in on the fun – Jinmen gleefully scooped up passing humans, and stuffed them into his gullet, forming a new protective array of faces, while Zannin was content to simply attack wildly while he waited for Master Asia's arrival.

"First the Demon Tribe, now these guys!" Gimmy said as he took aim at a passing blob demon. "And they've got demon pals to boot!"

"Where's Simon when you need him?" Darry said as she slashed an Insect Warrior Beast with her Grapearl's sword. Unexpectedly, she heard someone sneeze over her comm line.

"Bless you, Simo...wait, what?!" she exclaimed when she recognized the sneeze-er. Gurren Lagann flew overhead as its pilot flew toward the government building, which Viral was defending using nothing but small arms and his swords against a tide of demons. Without wasting any time, Simon fired a drill missile into the horde, blasting every one of them while leaving Viral unharmed. A few Grapearls landed in front of them, and they opened fire to drive back the demon horde.

"Simon, you're back!" the Beastman said, more annoyed than anything; "What took you?!"

"Getting to Rossiu was quicker than coming back," Simon said as the cockpit on Gurren Lagann's chest opened up, allowing Rossiu and Kinon to climb out and onto the mech's hand. Once it was lowered to the ground, the two switched places with Viral, and the Beastman was soon back in his old seat.

As a pair of Reptilian Warrior Beasts approached, Gurren Lagann yanked the sunglasses off its chest and the wings off its back.

"Graaaaagh! **DOUBLE...BOOOOMERANG!** "

The two spinning projectiles whizzed toward the Warrior Beasts, only to miss them by a few feet.

"Simon, you idiot!" Viral cried angrily. "You missed them!"

"Did I, now?" Simon quipped, watching the twin boomerangs circle around. It sliced the enemies in twain before returning to their thrower. Just then, he looked up and saw the _Nahel Argama_ flying out of the portal. The Gundam Fighters, ZZ Gundam, Gundams MK II and MK III, Ez8 Kai and Dreissen all came out of the ship, ready for battle.

"Spread out, guys," Judau called out, "and take it to 'em!"

* * *

Zeon's soldiers were struggling to hold off the Spectral Warrior Beasts led by General Hardias. Leading the mobile suits in this group of defenders were Gyunei in his Jagd Doga, Bernie in his Geara Doga Kai and Quess in the Alpha Azieru. Nearby, Char, Haman and the Purus were tangling with Birdler's Aerial Warrior Beasts, who could fly through space as easily as through the atmosphere. A number of Kedora had also joined in the fray.

Unfortunately, Quess and Gyunei's skill attracted the attention of Hardias himself. The young Newtypes suddenly found their minds coming under attack - nightmarish visions danced before them and hellish sounds filled their ears, striking terror and despair into the youngsters' hearts.

But the ordeal was short-lived - a yellow beam struck the Mycenaean general from behind.

Quess looked in the direction of the beam and saw the _Ra Cailum,_ with Hi-Nu Gundam, Shin Getter 1, Zeta Gundam, Gundam GP03, Psyco Gundam MK III, Xi Gundam, and Gundam NT-X close at hand. Shin Dragon, however, was conspicuously absent.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Amuro called out as his and Kamille's Gundams approached.

"Oh...it's you," Quess grumbled.

"Chris! Amuro!" Bernie exclaimed after gunning down a Kedora. "You all came to help us?"

"Of course!" Christina said with a wink. "We're fellow human beings, after all!" Hardias wheeled around to attack the approaching NT-X, only to be struck by more beam blasts – this time from the Xi Gundam's beam rifle.

"Quess!" Hathaway called out as he flew over to the giant mobile armor.

"Hathaway!" Quess chirped excitedly. "I knew you'd come back for me!"

 _Geez, she cheered up right away,_ Gyunei thought, feeling a twinge of jealousy before turning back to attack Hardias. After seeing that this group was fine, Amuro and Kamille flew toward Char and the others, and quickly took out a pair of Aerial Warrior Beasts with two of his Fin Funnels. However, the two suddenly felt a strong pressure directed straight at him, and quickly dodged to avoid a rushing attack from Silene. The fused bird demon wheeled around, her eyes blazing with hatred for Amuro.

"Gundam!" she screeched telepathically; "Face me, Gundaaaaam!"

"What the hell is that one?!" Kamille exclaimed when he saw Silene. "I don't remember fighting any demon like that, Amuro!"

"I fought this one after it nearly killed Akira Fudo!" the Newtype ace replied as he and Kamille dodged another rushing attack. "I think her name was Silene, according to him...and to think that something like this could fight in space!" As Silene wheeled around for another pass, Four placed her immense mobile suit in the bird demon's way, and managed to hold her back.

"Out of my way, black giant!" the frenzied avian hissed; "I must avenge the humiliation this human inflicted on me first!" As Amuro prepared to take advantage of Four's intervention, his machine was suddenly pulled toward something as if by gravity. He turned Hi-Nu Gundam around and saw Dremoon using a black hole to pull his mobile suit toward him.

"Sorry, toots – that guy's mine!" the gravity-controlling demon chuckled.

"Kou and I will handle Dremoon," Amuro said as he changed his movements to avoid getting sucked into the artificial black hole. "I'll leave Silene to you two!" Kamille nodded, and turned to help Four fight the gigantic bird demon.

But as Kou and Amuro prepared to take on Dremoon, Kou noticed that one of the colonies was still intact – and it was one he recognized. And Amuro seemed to sense that his subordinate's attention was on that floating cylinder.

"What's up, Uraki?" Amuro asked as he dodged a moon-shaped beam from Dremoon's chest.

"If I remember correctly," the GP03's pilot said, "when I had THAT rebuilt, it was stored in that particular colony!" Amuro understood what he meant.

"Okay," the Londo Bell ace said; "Hurry and get it! I'll stall the demon until you return!" With that, Kou sped off in the direction of the colony. Dremoon turned to fire another crescent blast, but was struck from behind by Amuro's beam rifle.

"Your fight is with me, Dremoon!" he said; "I beat you before, and I'll do it again!"

Birdler, who had just ripped a Jegan in half, turned to his soldiers, speaking to them telepathically.

"Flying Warrior Beasts, more guests have arrived! Forget about those other weaklings for now and destroy that ship and their forces!" Obediently, the Warrior Beasts turned away from their previous targets and made a beeline for the two ships, their claws and teeth keened to strike down this new prey. The general, meanwhile, headed for Quess and Hathaway...

* * *

The portal that the _Nadesico_ 's group came out of found them in the middle of a great expanse of sea, though it was dotted with numerous islands covered in grass, dead trees and rocks. Following this vessel was Mazinkaiser, Mazinger Z, Grendizer, all of the Aestivalis, Granlif Yggdrasil, Raideen, the Mazinger Angels, Artemis A, Super Boss Borot, Zeorymer, Miki and Miko.

"Ruri, where did we end up?" Yurika asked her engineer. The silver-haired girl quickly consulted a map on her screen.

"Our latitude is 39 degrees, 1 minute and 9.0624 seconds; longitude: 25 degrees, 16 minutes and 6.798 seconds. We seem to be right in the middle of the Aegean Sea."

"So, this is where Bardos Island originally was," Akira said. He looked around, and soon spotted Ankoku Daishogun standing on one of the larger islands alongside Julicaesar and Angoras.

"On the contrary...where it IS!" the Mycenaean general boomed. "And now, the time has come to raise it out of the depths!" He jammed his sword into the ground at his feet, and twisted it ninety degrees, as if unlocking something. The entire area began to shake as something began to rise from the depths of the Aegean.

It was only a minute or two before that something completely revealed itself – a vast ruin with buildings eerily similar to ancient Greek or Roman buildings – temples, huts, warehouses, and other such structures dotted the island...and those who remembered Raideen's films of the past recognized them, even though its peak looked to have been violently ripped off in the recent past. Overall, the entire island was easily hundreds of square miles in size.

"Guys, I think the colossal Mechabeast we fought earlier was only made of the upper part of the island," Koji said. "If the two Dr. Hells had truly completed it, it would have been even larger!"

"You are quite correct, human," Daishogun said as his servants gathered around him, ready to defend their land. In addition, a huge battleship appeared overhead – it vaguely resembled one of Dr. Hell's Ghoul vessels, but it had a more crocodile-like head (with black eyebrow-like structures over its eyes), shorter wings, and a three-barreled cannon on its back. Captaining this battleship was none other than Archduke Gorgon.

"Demonica is ready for battle, Great General!" Gorgon said. "We'll crush these fools with its power...as well as that of Mycenae's greatest champion, save yourself and your Seven Generals!" The ship then opened its mouth, and out plodded a warrior that DREAM hadn't seen in a while.

"Garadoubla?!" Janus exclaimed. "I almost forgot about him! Guess I'll take him on!" The two headed off toward the back of the main island of Bardos.

"Don't forget us," Saiga said as the three Hakkeshu mechs formed up alongside Daishogun. "Once we've taken care of Zeorymer, the rest of you idiots will fall to our power!" Zeorymer's three remaining siblings charged at Masato, forcing him away from the rest of the group.

"Masato!" Kouji cried.

"It's fine - Miku and I can handle the Hakkeshu," Masato said. "It's me they want, anyway." Zeorymer took to the air and drew its three siblings away.

"Great General," Julicaesar said, "Allow me the honor of destroying Raideen and freeing Lord Hades' soul from the Star of La Mu!" The general grunted in acknowledgment, and the Superhuman general sprang at Akira, forcing him to spur the Mu-forged weapon away.

"Mazinger Angels! Let's tackle that ship of theirs!" CC Sayaka said. "Artemis and Boss, you can come too!"

"Very well," Gorgon chuckled, "I'll play with you partner robots for a bit! But before then, you can play with some of my Kedora!" As if it were some signal, numerous over-sized Kedora skittered out of the Demonica, and then swooped after them, intoning the phrases the one that had hijacked Zeus Gundam had chanted.

"Kedora?!" Boz exclaimed. "That's what they look like?!"

"Let's get some breathing room!" the pilot of Diana A exclaimed. They hurried away and drew the Demonica and the Kedora away, with Miki and Miko in tow.

"Leave fish breath to us, Mazingers!" Ryoko said as Angoras and his Aquatic Warrior Beasts dove into the water. "You guys can have the Great General!" The _Nadesico_ started to open fire on them with missiles.

"Let's move!" Daisuke said.

" **KAISEEEER BLAAAAADE!** " Koji cried, as two sword hilts poked out of Mazinkaiser's shoulders, which it grabbed and pulled out before charging at Daishogun.

"Ankoku Daishogun! You're not gonna get away with your plans!" Kouji bellowed as he readied an Iron Cutter.

"Not while the three of us are here!" Daisuke said; **"DOUBLE HAKEN!"** With that, he rocketed forward as well. But as they drew close to Daishogun, the horned general's true face snarled with rage.

"...You dare parody the shape of glorious Hades, outsider?!" he bellowed as he clashed with Grendizer.

"I regret to inform you that Grendizer is shaped like Galdorakhe, the deity of my home world, Fleed," Grendizer's pilot said. But Kouji remembered the footage Raideen had shown to the UC group – the resemblance between Hades and Grendizer was eerily close. And then...an awful theory popped into his head.

 _No,_ he thought; _It's coincidence! It's gotta be a coincidence! There's no way that Hades and Galdorakhe are the same entity!_

"I'll crush you and your demon god friends, pretender," the Great General boomed; "and ensure that no force can ever challenge Mycenae again!"

* * *

"Crap," Judau whined as he tried his best to strike Ligern with the ZZ's beam saber; "I'd blow this guy away with the Hi-Mega Cannon, but it'd just end up leveling everything else in its path!" But the beastly general was quick, able to leap away from the mobile suit pilot's attacks with ease. His minions, of course, were not quite so skilled. The general then landed atop a small apartment building before rearing back to pounce on Judau.

"Die humans!" Ligern roared; "Die, so that Mycenae can prosper!" But as he pounced, the Gundam MK II leaped into his path and blocked the attack with her machine's shield.

"Elle!" Judau cried.

"How valiant of you to sacrifice your life for your comrade!" Ligern cackled. "Unfortunately, it will be a waste, little girl!" He tore at the shield with his lower body's claws while charging what seemed to be electromagnetic blasts in his fangs. But before he could finish charging, he was struck from behind by two laser beams. This was enough to give Elle the breathing room to throw off her assailant. Roux and Judau took the opportunity to open fire on Ligern as well.

When the Neo-Italian girl looked overhead, she saw a small white and blue craft with a large rifle attached to its right wing, and multiple missile launchers and vulcan pods on its body.

"You're welcome, Elle!" Beecha's voice came from within the craft.

"Beecha?!" she exclaimed; "What in the world are you piloting? And why aren't you commanding the ship?"

"This is a little something the Demon Busters had left behind that goes with the Gundam MK II...the G-Defenser!"

"As for the ship," Sayla's voice came on from her channel connected to the _Nahel Argama,_ "he left me in charge. Somebody has to keep you kids in line."

"Miss Mass!" Elle exclaimed. "Or should we call you Captain now?" By the point, Ligern had escaped the barrage from the other two Gundams.

"Elle, let's show this town that Gunmen aren't the only machines that can combine!" Beecha said. Elle smirked and rushed over as the G-Defenser swooped in. The Gundam MK II leaped high into the air and aligned itself with the support craft so that it clamped on to the Gundam. Once it had done so, the front end of the craft flew off

"I won't let you combine!" Ligern roared as he rushed over to try and stop them. But he was already too late, and ended up getting a face full of the MK II's discarded shield, sending him sprawling back to the ground. Meanwhile, the rifle folded down as the machine landed again.

"Looks like that shield didn't go to waste this time!" Judau cheered. "Kamille always told me that happened when he formed the 'Super Gundam'!"

"Let's hit him some more while he's down!" Roux said. She and Judau opened fire with their beam rifles, peppering Ligern with beam fire, rendering it difficult for him to escape. When they finally ran out of ammunition for the rifles, Ligern was well-worn down.

"Elle, the final blow's all yours!" Roux said. "Let him have it!" Elle smirked and took aim with the long rifle on the Super Gundam's right arm.

" _Arrivederci,_ you goon! _"_ she said before pulling the trigger. The rifle shot a powerful beam blast that struck Ligern in his true face.

"Curse you, humans!" Ligern roared as his face and body began to fall apart. "I'll haunt you until the day you diiiiiiiiiieeeeee..." Finally, he went silent. The other Mammalian Warrior Beasts stopped and let out howls of dismay at the loss of their leader.

But they all failed to notice a dark purple sphere appear and fly off into the distance...

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, DREAM's mobile fighters were doing battle against Draydou and his Reptilian Warrior Beasts.

Draydou spotted Sai Saici moving in to attack, and inhaled deeply before breathing out a great blast of fire from his mouth. But Dragon Gundam was able to easily leap over it and prepared to come down on his opponent with a pointed metal pole.

Much to the young warrior's surprise, the Mycenaean general was just as skilled. He dodged the pole, causing it to impale another Warrior Beast. When the young monk went to retrieve it, Draydou struck the Neo-Chinese Gundam in the back with a powerful claw strike, sending him sprawling.

"Sai Saici!" Argo cried. He turned Bolt Gundam around and charged straight at Draydou at full speed, just as the dragon was inhaling to unleash another blast of fire. The space pirate made it in time, knocking the general aside, causing the flames to torch several of Draydou's own troops, which were trapped in George's Rose Screamer.

"Thanks, buddy," Sai said as he got up. "Man, I'm gonna feel that in the morning!"

Allenby, meanwhile, found herself standing back to back with Master Asia, and she saw him ready Master Gundam's trademark beam cloth.

"Hey Master Asia, you use a beam ribbon as part of your fighting technique too, don't ya?" she said, a twinkle in her eye.

"It is no ribbon," the old warrior replied as he swung the cloth, beheading several Warrior Beasts at once; "But they probably work on the same principle...what of it?"

"What do you say we combine our skills and take down lizard-lips together?" Allenby suggested as she did the same to the Warrior Beasts facing her.

"Very well," Master Asia answered with a nod. "This battle has gone on long enough as it is. Try and keep up!"

The two Gundams bounded into the air as they prepared their weapons and began twirling them around. The unconventional choice of weaponry only served to anger Draydou.

"You would challenge me with mere cloth?! Suffer for your arrogance!"

The draconic general took a deep breath and let out another huge wave of flame. But the two Gundam Fighters' beam weapons, spinning at high speed, were able to deflect the flames. Once they were close enough, Master and Nobel Gundam whipped out their weapons, which wrapped around Draydou's neck and ankles.

"We gotcha now!" Allenby said with a slightly evil chuckle.

Master and Nobel Gundams did a quick backflip, pulling the disoriented general back and slingshoting him straight toward the ground. The two mobile fighters then dove down, landed on either side of the dazed Mycenaean leader and began to whip their weapons about in a rapid, dance-like flurry.

Then, with one final flourish, they each whipped several points on Draydou's body, then retracted their cloths and turned away from their foe, both posing like the martial artists they were.

"Tohou Fuhai Secret Technique...32 Points of Destruction!" Master Asia declared.

"Iiiiignite!" Allenby called out. As if on command, thirty-two pinholes of light opened in Draydou's body. With one last desperate cry, the Mycenaean general exploded as if his own body had been a bomb.

"Ha! Nicely done, Miss Beardsley!" the old martial artist said, giving Nobel Gundam a proud pat on the back. "It took two years for Domon to pick up that move! Maybe I could make you my student too!"

"Really?!" Allenby exclaimed. "And I get to train with Domon?!"

"Let's survive this battle first," Chibodee chimed in.

"Yes, there will be plenty of talk about the future once we've secured it for ourselves," Rain added as she slashed a Reptilian Warrior Beast with her naginata. "Let's keep at it, everyone!"

But just as with Ligern, a dark purple sphere appeared from Draydou's body and flew off into the distance as soon as everyone's attention was elsewhere...

* * *

In space, Dremoon and Amuro were in an intense dogfight. The gravity-controlling demon, however, was being careful – he was content to fire crescent beams from his chest and energy bolts from his fingers. He also attempted to use gravity to pull Amuro toward him, but the wily ace continued to elude him.

"Hold still, human, so I can crush you!" he sneered, not noticing something huge headed toward him.

"Don't underestimate Hi-Nu Gundam, demon!" Amuro said. "Besides, you've got bigger problems headed your way!" Dremoon stopped, puzzled as to what his foe was up to...only to realize what was coming and narrowly avoid a huge beam blast from behind – the shot singed some of his cloak.

The source of the beam wasn't any ship – but the GP03, attached to its Orchis unit. Like the METEOR that it provided the basis for, the Orchis was a gigantic weapons platform with the GP03 as its control unit. Armed to the teeth with all matter of beam weaponry and missiles, it was truly a sight to behold.

"Gundam GP03 Dendrobium, ready to support you, Commander Ray!" Kou said. He opened up a missile pod with 36 tubes each and fired a wave of micro missiles that flew toward the demon.

Dremoon yelped in surprise and started to flee, frantically firing energy bolts to shoot down the missiles.

"What's the matter?" Amuro taunted. "Can't you just make a black hole and suck them in?" Dremoon scowled – the human was mocking him!

"I won't be done in the same way twice," he spat; "I don't need black holes to beat the likes of you!" He fired off another moon beam, which Kou deftly avoided before firing off another thirty-six missiles and a mega beam cannon shot. Amuro would have helped, but his attention was momentarily turned to a Spectral Warrior Beast.

This time, Dremoon used his gravity manipulation to bend the beam and missiles away, making them take out an Aerial Warrior Beast instead – not that the demon cared.

"Let's see how well that machine can defend itself from behind," the demon chuckled to himself. He started flying towards the GP03, avoiding another mega beam shot, then quickly getting behind the huge mobile weapon.

"Die, human!" he cackled as he prepared to fire a full power moon beam and energy bolts. But it seemed that Kou was counting on that.

"Surprise!" the GP03's pilot jeered as he pressed another button on his console – this opened up a container with twenty-eight micro missiles, which all flew out and struck Dremoon dead on – he was too close to avoid them or put up a gravity shield.

"Damn you, humaaaaaan!" the demon cried as the missiles pounded him. Amuro, having just finished off the Spectral Warrior Beast with his beam saber, turned to see that he could end Dremoon again.

"Strike him down," Amuro cried; " **FIN FUNNELS!** "

The funnels flew off of Hi-Nu's wings and pounded the already-wounded Dremoon with even more beam fire.

"Forgive me, Lord Zenoooooooooon..." the demon whimpered as his body was torn to bits by the particle beams...

* * *

"GUNDAMS! I'LL TEAR YOU ALL TO PIECEEEEES!"

In another area, Kamille, Four, Chris and Bernie were teaming up with a berserk Silene. While she employed the energy bolts from Kaim's horns at times, she was mostly fixated on trying to ram and grab the four mobile suits. And she was sending debris flying everywhere, forcing the mobile suits to occasionally break away to protect one of the intact colonies from getting smashed by it. The Warrior Beasts were also gunning for the colonies, so that was a problem as well.

"This chick is relentless!" Bernie quipped.

"And fast!" Four said. "Who would have thought something like this could move as well as a mobile suit in space?!"

"If this keeps up," Christina said, "more colonies will be lost!" She tried to snipe Silene with her wire-guided bits, and managed to score a successful hit on her lower body. But to her dismay, the beams simply bounced off of the demon's powerful armor.

"Aiming for the lower body's no good," she said. "We have to hit her upper body!" Kamille nodded and tried to come up with a plan. But as Silene wheeled around for another pass, she suddenly heard a voice in her mind.

 _Hey, Silene!_

Silene stopped and looked around, wondering who had contacted her.

" _I'm speaking to ya using Psycho Jenny as a conduit - the big show's gonna start soon, so get your sexy ass back to Earth...you and I have a LOT of catching up to do!"_

The demon bird's heart started beating fast as she recognized the voice, and completely forgot about the fight – such was her fixation on the voice.

 _Amon...is that you?! Is that truly you?!_

"She stopped?!" Bernie exclaimed when she saw Silene's change in behavior. "But why?!"

"Don't waste this chance!" Four said as she charged up the Psyco Gundam MK III's mega beam cannons. "Let her have it!"

"Target locked!" Bernie said as he readied a bazooka on his machine's back.

"Goooo!" Christina yelled as she unleashed her bits again.

"Disappear, demon!" Kamille yelled as he readied the Zeta's hyper mega launcher. Silene, however, remained oblivious about the attack to come.

 _Yes,_ she swooned; _It is him! He's back! My beloved..._

The mega beam blasts, bazooka round, wired bits and hyper mega beam blast all struck Silene's upper body. With a weak cry, she reached out toward the Earth as her life bled out. Kamille looked upon this, and was overcome with a feeling of regret for what he had just done.

 _That demon...for a moment, I sensed that she was looking for a loved one..._

* * *

Elsewhere in the area, Birdler and some Aerial Warrior Beasts were tangling with Hathaway, Quess and Gyunei.

"Stupid birds!" Quess grunted as the Alpha Azieru took another hit from Birdler. "Get away!" She sent out her funnels to try and down the winged general, but he was too quick, even for the powerful Cyber Newtype. Gyunei and Hathaway narrowly avoided the attack as well.

"Be careful where you're aiming, Quess!" Gyunei yelled into her comm. "You almost hit me again!"

"I know, I know!" the girl whined; "Geez, this guy is just too fast!" She tried her luck with the Azieru's wire-guided mega particle cannons – she did manage to take out a Warrior Beast, but Birdler again evaded her attack.

"You can't hope to keep up with me, fools!" Birdler cawed gleefully. He spun around and launched an energy shockwave at her, rattling Quess and slicing the wires. When Hathaway heard her cry out, he felt a surge of anger in himself.

"We'll see about that!" he shouted. "Xi Gundam, let's show 'em how fast we can really be!" He spurred Xi Gundam forward, pushing its speed to greater and greater heights as he chased after the avian Mycenaean. With no air to pierce through, the high-speed mobile suit was quickly able to exceed Mach 2.

Birdler saw this, and started to speed up as well. In moments, he and Hathaway were in a supersonic chase, dancing through the void as Birdler rapidly and suddenly changed direction in an effort to throw Xi Gundam off his tail.

"Don't...underestimate...me just...'cause I'm a...kid," Hathaway grunted as he felt the strain of the constantly changing g-forces while trying to get a lock on the speedy Birdler. Drawing on his Newtype abilities to their fullest, he managed to anticipate the general's position ahead of time, and fired his beam rifle and some of his funnel missiles. The attacks hit dead on, blasting Birdler's wings apart and sending him careening into a ruined colony.

Seeing that their enemy was wounded, Gyunei and Quess quickly followed after Hathaway. By the time they reached Birdler, he was just extracting himself from the damaged colony. Surrounded and unable to fly, he could only squirm in terror.

"How did you hit me?!" he gobbled. "The sheer whiplash should have..."

"You can think about it in Hell, pal!" Gyunei said as he readied his funnels. "You're done taking Spacenoid lives!"

"Payback time, birdie!" Quess giggled wickedly as she charged up both of the Azieru's mega-particle cannons.

"Let's char-grill this chicken!" Hathaway said as he sent out more funnel missiles. The funnel missiles crashed into his body first, followed by blasts from Gyunei's funnels before Quess unleashed a full power blast.

As his body was torn apart, Birdler was able to let out one last cry.

"FORGIVE ME, MY EMPEROR! GLORY TO THE MYCENAE EMPIRRRRRE!"

With that, he was gone.

"Guess that takes care of the enemy's big hitters," Gyunei sighed. "Now we just have to wipe out the remaining Warrior Beasts and demons. C'mon." As the Jagd Doga flew off, Quess turned to Hathaway.

"So, how was I, Hathaway?" she asked coyly. "I know that guy took out the Azieru's wires..."

"You were amazing, Quess!" Bright's son said without a moment of hesitation. "I'm glad you're on our side now!" Quess giggled happily – she had the boy wrapped around her finger already! With that, they flew off to continue the battle.

But like the other generals, a dark purple sphere appeared from his broken body when no one was looking and flew towards the Earth...

* * *

Hardias' laughter seemed to echo through the void of space as he and his malevolent Spectral Warrior Beasts continued to wreak havoc. Char, Haman and the Getter Team were focusing their efforts on the ghostly general while the the Purus and Chara went after the Warrior Beasts. Many of the Newtypes were firing off funnels and bits of all kinds to defeat these foes. However, the leaders of Zeon and Londo Bell opted to fight with beam weaponry.

"What's wrong, Newtypes?!" the ghostly Mycenaean laughed. "Can't keep your mind in one place, can you?!"

"Damn it...guess we'll have to resort to our remote weapons," Haman said with frustration as Titania backed away from Hardias. "FIN FUNNEL!"

"Go, Funnels!" Char cried out. The flying bits and funnels zoomed out and blitzed Hardias.

"Heh, looks like we've got this one," Ryoma chuckled confidently. "We'll wait until ugly is distracted, then we smack 'em in the face with a Stoner Sunshine!"

"Fools...you've just dug your own graves!" the general cackled. He held up the gem that Pygman had dropped in the previous battle, and it began to shine, boosting his already formidable psychic powers to new heights. Then, all at once, every last remote weapon in the vicinity used by the mobile suits suddenly ceased their attack and flew towards Hardias, and then began to orbit him. Normally this wouldn't be intimidating to Haman, but the Mycenaean general now controlled nearly a hundred separate bits and funnels. With a dramatic wave of his hand, and a single mental command, the mentally controlled remote weapons all went to work blasting their former masters, as well as Shin Getter.

"Impossible!" Char exclaimed as he frantically began dodging the very red funnels he used to command. "How did he do that?! Is this a result of his psychic power increasing?!"

"Well, there goes your plan, Ryoma," Hayato quipped as their machine Opened Get to avoid the attacking funnels before shifting back to Shin Getter 1. "Any other ideas?"

"You won't be having any ideas while I'm around, Getter Robo!" Hardias cried, scythe drawn while about a dozen funnels rushed in alongside him.

 **"GETTER BEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!"**

Suddenly, a massive green beam burst through the area, catching Hardias and the funnels in the middle of it.

"That's...what, three times you guys owe us now?" Kei's voice giggled over Benkei's radio.

"Kei! Go! Gai! Where have you three been?" Benkei exclaimed, happy to hear his adopted daughter's voice again.

"We apologize," Go said in his usual deadpan manner; "We had to take the long way, since we were too small to fit in the Thresholds."

Hardias took one look at Shin Dragon, and for the first time in his memory, felt pure, abject terror. As suddenly as he assumed control of them, the funnels began to follow the commands of their original masters once again.

 _The humans...have progressed so far as to begin ITS ascension?!_ he thought. _I...I...I must warn the Great General!_

But in his fright, the scythe-wielding general didn't notice that he had lost control of the remote weapons, or that Char's and Haman's had formed up to blast him to pieces. Hi-Nu's and Nightingale's remote weapons danced around Hardias in splendid fashion before suddenly parting as a Stoner Sunshine from Shin Getter slammed him dead on.

But from the ashes of his body, a dark purple sphere appeared and made a beeline for Earth...

* * *

Back on Earth, the fight in Kamina City continued. Gurren Lagann pierced through another Insect Warrior Beast when Scarabeth himself barreled into it horn first.

"So, this is the warrior who defeated the so-called 'Spiral King'!" he chuckled. "I'd have expected you to dodge that."

"I'm sure Lordgenome fought circles around you back then, Scarabeth," Viral quipped as Gurren Lagann assumed a fighting stance. "Besides, you clearly have no understanding of just what Gurren Lagann is truly capable of."

"Yeah! You messed with the wrong digger, pal!" Simon said confidently..

"Oh, but I do!" the beetle general cackled. "And I also know one other thing..."

Scarabeth took to the air and charged at Gurren Lagann at full speed. Even though it braced itself, the Mycenaean general was able to plow right into Gurren Lagann, forcing it through a building, causing it to crumble and fall apart.

"That you, little digger..."

They plowed through a second.

"Are just..."

A third.

"A softhearted..."

A fourth and fifth.

"Naive..."

The two broke through a sixth building, ending up right in the center of town, where the statue of the city's namesake stood.

"LITTLE BOY!"

Gurren Lagann crashed right on top of the statue with Scarabeth on top of him. Unexpectedly, Viral felt something metallic pierce his body. His head began to swim, and blood began to ooze out of his mouth.

"Viral!" Simon cried. "Need a hand here!"

No response. Simon turned on his viewscreen.

He saw the arm of the Kamina statue had impaled Viral's body, causing memories of Kamina's last moments came rushing back. What was more, the sick irony of his big brother killing Viral in cold blood. This drained all of his fighting spirit in the span of moments and caused Gurren Lagann's combat function to shut down. The Mycenaean general took this opportunity to bind Gurren Lagann to the ground with a super-strong silk it shot from its mouth.

Team Dai-Gurren, seeing Simon so easily defeated, also found their own will to fight weakening, and they were all quickly pinned underneath Scarabeth's men. The Grapearls that were charged with defending the city also ended up at the mercy of the Warrior Beasts. Only the crew from the _Nahel Argama_ could keep fighting out.

"Gya-ha-ha-ha!" Scarabeth laughed as he stood proudly over his foe. "See?! You're nothing but a scared child! Without that bravado of yours, you are nothing! Now, wallow in the depths of despair as my soldiers crush your beloved friends one by one!"

Inside the government building, Nia could only watch from the hangar as the Mycenaean troops began to smash the Grapearls and other Gunmen. Even though she was high in the air and aboard the ship, the Spiral King's daughter could feel the agony Simon was going through.

 _Simon...everyone_ , she thought. _I...I..._

Suddenly, the young woman spotted something out of the corner of her eye - it was falling from Cathedral Terra, and landed just a few hundred yards from the building...it was almost as if her father's warship had answered her silent prayer.

She hurried down the emergency stairs as fast as her legs could carry her, and got outside, just past a Grapearl that had its head blown off and its cockpit ejected, even as it held tightly to the sword in its hand. The object had crash-landed close by, but the crater it had made was much smaller than it probably should have been. Little wonder that the Mycenaean general didn't seem to notice.

Upon closer examination, Nia found the object to be a light-blue, slightly more feminine-looking version of Lagann without a mouth. Like Lagann did with Simon, it opened up, beckoning her to get in.

And when a Warrior Beast drew near, she wasted no time in hopping in. But unlike Lagann, this one wasted no time in finding a new body to combine with. It extended drill-like tentacles from its back, attaching itself to the headless Grapearl before pulling itself in.

When it attached, the Grapearl itself began to change. Its body slimmed down, becoming more feminine in appearance, while its armor turned light blue, its more exposed areas white, and its joints gold. The sword in its hand also inexplicably changed into a long spear with a drill-shaped tip and a number of blades swept back, making it almost resemble a harpoon. A crested helmet formed over the blue Lagann, and then golden "hair" not unlike Lifthrasir's formed out the back of the head.

Amidst the chaos of the transformation, Nia found herself shunted from the head section into the Grapearl's body, which resembled a fully function Grapearl cockpit, except this time with a Spiral gauge just like Gurren.

The insect Warrior Beast attacked as Nia was coming to grips with what had just happened. The new Gunman dodged on its own and jammed the weapon into its foe's head, disabling it instantly.

"This is..."

"Indeed," Lordgenome's voice came over her communicator, "It is a weapon that slept aboard Cathedral Terra, based on Lazengann. Its name is Solvernia, and with it, you can fight by Simon's side."

Courage filled Nia's heart, activating the Spiral gauge. She spurred her new machine forward, desperate to save Simon and the others.

"Simon!" she cried out. He didn't respond immediately.

Scarabeth turned in the direction Nia was coming from, and saw her charging in, harpoon pointed right at him. He stood up, readying his sword.

But she was able to slip her weapon past Scarabeth's blade, and jammed it in the forehead of the face on his chest. The drill spun rapidly, damaging it further, causing him to stagger backward in pain. Turning back to Simon, she used her spear's rear edged blades to rip away the silk.

This also re-awoke the hot-blooded spirit of the other Team Dai-Gurren members, and they threw off their captors and began to fight back - the morale of the Warrior Beasts was shattered as well.

"Nia..." Simon said, some of his fighting spirit returning as he saw the new Gunman. Just then, much to his amazement, Viral started to wake up. The Beastman nonchalantly used Gurren Lagann to pull the statue's arm out of his body after the robot had gotten to its feet.

"Well met, Spiral Princess," Viral grunted as his wounds quickly began to close. "As for you, Simon...you of all people should know that it takes a lot more than that to destroy this body of mine."

"Man, you really had me going there, Viral," Simon laughed, his good mood (and Spiral Power) returning. "C'mon, you two...let's pay Scarabeth back in spades!"

The two Lagann-type Gunmen rushed after the wounded Scarabeth, and in perfect sync, they delivered a massive uppercut to him, sending him soaring.

"Nia, get in the air!" Simon said, a new attack idea suddenly forming in his head.

"Right!" Nia replied, seemingly to have already guessed what Simon had just come up with.

The digger generated a huge burst of Spiral Power in preparation for Gurren Lagann's ultimate attack while Solvernia leaped as high as it could.

 **"GIGAAAA...DRIIIILL..."**

But instead of starting to spin the drill, Gurren Lagann heaved it UP towards the airborne Solvernia, who held out her spear and jammed it in the hole where Gurren Lagann's hand had been, making the oversized drill the point of the weapon. It was then she descended on the airborne Scarabeth.

 **"LANCEEEEER!"** the young woman cried out as she dove towards her foe. Nia pierced through the general with one graceful move, landing just outside the city with all the grace and poise of an expert dancer. The drill shrunk out of existence, returning the lance to normal just as the Mycenae general let out a final buzz of agony before going out in a huge explosion...

* * *

"So, you're Jinmen!" Kittan snarled as he fired several potshots at the turtle demon. Jinmen jetted around, spinning like a top through the air, wreaking havoc with every pass.

"Geez, he moves fast for a turtle!" Yoko snarled as she tried to snipe Jinmen, but to no avail.

"I was hooooooping for another go-around with that whiiiiiite machine," Jinmen chuckled as he landed, "but I suppossssse you two will just have to dooooo for now." Suddenly, a pink Gunman with a triangular body, pointed legs and simple arms jumped out from behind a nearby building and smacked Jinmen in the face, sending him reeling.

"Big bro!" the pilot called out. It belonged to a young woman with blue-black hair, a playful grin and two hairclips on the left side of her forehead – it was one of Kittan's three sisters piloting her personal machine, the Kiyalunga.

"Kiyal!" Kittan exclaimed.

"I can fight too, big bro!" Kiyal said. "Let's show 'em what we can do together!" Kittan grinned as he and his sister leaped toward each other. Kiyalunga folded itself so its legs formed into a lance and its body formed a shield, both of which King Kittan grabbed.

"It's back and better than ever!" the blond Gunman pilot shouted eagerly; " **KING KITTAN DELUXE!"** He rushed at Jinmen, who suddenly decided to stand his ground. And it was only then that the charging gold mech stopped as its pilot saw the fiend's shell close up.

"Kiyal...those faces..." he gasped. That gave the turtle demon a chance to counterattack. He delivered a crushing blow with his tail, sending King Kittan flying into the wall, then zapped him with a lightning bolt from his mouth.

"KAKAKAKAKAKA!" he laughed wickedly; "I kneeeeewwwww you'd recognize these people! They live on as a part of my sheeeeeell! Stabbing those faces means kiiiiiilling them!" Kiyal shook her head in dismay while Kittan and Yoko sat there scowling.

"I don't think I've ever hated anything or anyone as much as you right now!" the red-haired sniper finally said. This only seemed to delight Jinmen.

"Yes, yes, wonderful!" he cackled. "I welcome your hatred..." He then started to spin again, and shoot flames out of the four holes where his limbs were, while peering out of his neck hole. The spinning terrapin then took to the air and spun right at King Kittan.

"BECAUSE HATRED MEANS FEAR!"

Luckily, another spinning force came to the rescue in the form of a pink tornado.

" **GOD SLASH...TYPHOOOOOON!"**

The pink whirlwind smashed into Jinmen, incinerating several faces and sending it spiraling away. The whirlwind turned out to be Domon Kasshu.

"Domon!" Kittan exclaimed. "Thanks for the save, but..."

"You weren't around when we fought this guy before, were you?" Domon said grimly. "As long as this demon's got faces on his shell, he's essentially immortal."

Yoko swallowed nervously as she realized the implications. She then spotted Jinmen charging toward them, his mouth oozing with drool and blood from more victims.

" **THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING RED!"** Domon shouted as he and his Gundam turned gold and prepare to unleash his ultimate solo attack; **"ITS LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO GRASP VICTORY!"** Jinmen skidded to a stop when he saw the attack coming.

"You...wouldn't dare!" he gasped, retreating into his shell while the Gundam Fighter created a ball of ki energy between God Gundam's hands.

" **SEKIHA TENKYOOOOO...GOD...FINGEEEEEEEEEEEER!"**

He fired the blast with both hands, The energy changed into the flaming shape of a oversized Gundam hand which blasted forward and grabbed Jinmen before lifting him into the air and beginning to squeeze. Kiyal, Yoko and Kittan looked on in dismay.

" **HEAAAAAAAAAT..."**

 _He's actually going to kill those people?!_ Kiyal thought. _He isn't even going to try and free them?!_

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND!"**

Jinmen let out a cry of agony as the fist of energy and fighting spirit crushed and incinerated him. Not even ashes remained this time.

"Good riddance," Domon muttered.

"But...the people in his shell," Yoko said, "they were..."

"Innocent?" the Gundam Fighter said angrily; "Of course they were – do you think I _wanted_ to do that?" Kiyal shook her head in confusion, but Kittan and Yoko both understood.

"I hope they can all rest in peace," the sniper said as she turned toward nearby demons. "But we still have more enemies to fight – as long as Mycenae and the Demon Tribe are here, more people will suffer. Come on, guys."

* * *

In another section of the city, Shiro and Aina were fighting off some of the remaining Warrior Beasts when they spotted Zannin smashing up a hapless Grapearl. When he turned to face them, though, the two parents recognized him.

"That's the one...the leader of the ones who raided our home over a month ago!" Shiro exclaimed angrily.

"Yes," Aina said, "they would have made our son into a demon..." With that, the Ez8 Kai and Dreissen charged forward, looking for revenge for turning their son into a monster.

"So, you would try to challenge the great demon general Zannin?" the demon said as he casually fired beams from the eyes on his chest in a sweeping motion. "I have no time for the likes of you! I must find the one who calls himself The Undefeated of the East and get revenge!"

"You may have forgotten us, Zannin, but we haven't forgotten you!" Shiro yelled as he opened fire with the Ez8 Kai's beam rifle.

"For the crime of taking our family's peace and happiness away," Aina cried as she combined her machine's beam tomahawk and beam lance into a naginata, "we'll destroy you!" Zannin took a second to recognize the voices, but then grinned wickedly when he finally remembered.

"Ah, what a small world this is," he chuckled as he dodged Aina's swipe; "To think I'd run into _that_ one's parents again!" He counterattacked by slashing with his claws – Shiro's wife narrowly dodged, so the claws only left shallow gouges in the Dreissen's chest.

"Tell me," he taunted as he fired more eye beams, "would you still love your son if he had turned out looking more like, say, a shapeless blob or a ferocious furry beast like me? Would you not fear him like you do us demons?!"

"Be quiet!" Shiro shouted as he laid down more beam fire. One shot struck Zannin in the arm, blowing off one of his claws.

"Try as you might," the demon general taunted, "you humans cannot accept those who are different! Your son and the other Devilmen know that deep down! After all, did you not see how quickly others turned on their loved ones as soon as they gained hideous forms like ours?!"

The couple had no desire to dignify Zannin with an answer – instead, the two charged in and smashed into Zannin, pushing him up against an already damaged building. They then leaped up almost all the way to the top of a nearby tower, each landing on the two sides nearest him and began to slide down.

"Here's the pain you inflicted on us..." Aina cried as she aimed the two three-barreled beam cannons on her machine's arms while Shiro took aim with a heavy machine gun

" **WITH INTEREST!"** they shouted together as they slid down and opened fire on full auto, hammering Zannin with a hail of beams and bullets. They then landed on top of him, crushing the demon general with the combined weight of their mobile suits.

"Damned humans..." Zannin wheezed; "we were once...just..."

But he died again before he could finish his sentence.

"I hope our boy's okay," Aina said. "He still hasn't returned from helping Fudo fight Cadney."

"Our boy's strong," Shiro said. "The demon that he subsumed was a very powerful one...I think its name was Dante or something..."

* * *

"Heeeere fishy, fishy, fishy..." Hikaru said in a sing-song voice as the _Nadesico_ 's Aestivalis plumbed the deep ocean for Angoras and his aquatic Warrior Beasts. For the underwater environment, the mechs had been swapped into their 0G Frames, due to the similarities of piloting in space and underwater. The Black Selena and Super Aestivalis were equally capable of performing well in the aquatic conditions, as were the two Gekiganger-types.

"Hikaru, cut it out!" Ryoko cried out in annoyance. "Let's just keep looking. Old Fishface couldn't have gotten far."

"I wonder if we're going to need a bigger boat..." Izumi said rather ominously.

As the mechs and ship neared the continental shelf, Akito spied the silhouette of something large and ominous out in the distance - it appeared to be a great building of some kind.

"Hey...is it just me or does that look like some sort of base?" Yurika asked.

"Based on Omoikane's analysis," Ruri replied, "the tech appears to be similar to Raideen, although its clearly seen better days."

"I bet we just discovered another ruin of the Mu civilization!" Megumi said with excitement. "This must be how Mr. Prospector felt when they found the ruins on Mars!"

"It might have been a forward base, considering how close we are to Bardos," Genichiro said.

"We can talk about it later," Ruri interrupted. "Omiokane just picked up activity in the ruin."

"Ah-ha! It must be General Angoras' secret underwater lair!" Jiro proclaimed. Sure enough, numerous fish-like Warrior Beasts came swimming out of the ruins, though Angoras himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Your Rapid Rifles aren't going to work here," Yurika warned the pilots. "You'll have to resort to close combat!"

"All right, you guys, let's go make sushi out of these jokers!" Ryoko said eagerly. "You too, Akito!" With that, the Aestivalis rushed into combat while the _Nadesico_ provided support from above. Soon enough, Angoras came rushing out from behind a nearby coral reef, swimming at incredible speed.

"You think you can challenge the mighty Angoras beneath the waves?!" he burbled; "Even the Great General of Darkness is no match for me here!" He sped around, punching and ramming into the Aestivalis faster than they could track him.

"Eat this, humans!" he bubbled as the large fin on his head sent a whirlpool at the Black Selena and Hikaru's yellow machine, who were busy taking down another Aquatic Warrior Beast.

"Amano! Akito!" Yurika cried. Luckily, the two Aestivalis pilots were able to escape the whirlpool before taking more damage than they could handle.

"This isn't good, Akito," Ruri said after the whirl. "Your armor won't be able to handle another beating like that."

"It's not a huge problem," the Black Selena's pilot said. "It's just an outer shell - I can always purge it if needed – and they fly off fast, so it hurts when it makes contact." Suddenly, that gave Yurika an idea.

"Ryoko, Hikaru, Izumi, Akatsuki, Jiro! Try to push Angoras out of the water with your Distortion Fields," she ordered; "Akito, get above them!" Ryoko grinned and quickly saluted.

"Okay, you guys," she said as Hikaru and Izumi formed up alongside her, "Let's take this clownfish downtown-ish!" Izumi chuckled a bit as the three charged in with Jiro and Akatsuki hot on their heels.

"Oh brother," Akatsuki groaned. "Well, at least she came up with a semi-decent rhyme on the fly." Angoras turned to see where his opponents had gone, and was startled to see the five mechs rushing at him simultaneously. He tried to create another whirlpool, but all five of them struck him simultaneously, then pushed him up and out of the water and into the air, where the Black Selena was waiting.

"Eat this, Angoras!" Akito cried. "Purging Black Selena armor!" He slammed a button on his console, forcefully ejecting the various parts of his mech's outer armor. The other Aestivalis broke away, making the fish-faced general the sole victim of the falling armor parts.

Underneath the Black Selena's armor was an Aestivalis somewhat similar to Gai's custom machine, except with a head similar to the original, and with a gun on each arm.

"So, that's what the Black Selena looks like underneath," Megumi quipped. "Too bad about the armor, though." But after a moment, Angoras surfaced, wounded but still intact.

"I'm...not...done yet!" the Mycenaean general gargled. "I will not be humiliated by you humans!" But suddenly, he noticed that Izumi was missing from the group above. He then realized that she was right in front of him, her Field Lancer in her machine's hands.

"Hey, fishface," she said in an unusually serious tone; "You know what the part of a lady you expose to embarrass her?" Angoras, unsure of what Izumi was asking, shrugged.

"The CHEST-OOOOO!" she bellowed loudly, delivering a sudden overhead horse cut to Angoras' true face, startling everyone present. He let out a hiss of agony before his body went limp, turning belly up.

"And THAT is how you deliver a punchline," Izumi said proudly, puffing out her chest. "Ohhhh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" The rest of the group groaned, not noticing that a dark purple sphere was forming from Angora's corpse...

* * *

On another part of Bardos, Granlif Yggdrasil and Garadoubla were duking it out, with Janus' Gran Cutters clashing with Garadoubla's head scythes. It had been a valiant struggle, with neither able to score a decisive blow.

"I underestimated you, white machine," the Mycenaean champion chuckled. "To think that you'd be able to match the great Garadoubla MK 01 in single combat! Your refusal to take advantage of your flight shows your sense of honor!"

"Yeah, and I can see why they call you a champion," Janus replied, glancing at his console. In reality, his long fight had pushed his flight systems to their limits. Any more usage than what he had used to reach this point would force them to completely shut down from overheat, and he was frequently checking to see if they had cooled enough to use again.

"You know, there's room for one such as you in the armies of the Emperor of Darkness," Garadoubla said, lowering his weapons a little. "Though you have opposed us up until now, I'll put in a good word for you with the Great General if you should join us."

"My answer is the same as before," Janus replied indignantly, still keeping the Gran Cutters up; "It's a big, fat _no_! We're not handing over the Earth Sphere to the likes of you and the Demon Tribe!" To his surprise, Garadoubla began to laugh heartily.

"The Demon Tribe?" the Mycenaean said; "Why would we noble gods of Mycenae share the Earth with _those_ barbarians?"

"Wait, what?" Janus exclaimed."Aren't you...y'know, allies?"

"The Demon Tribe committed two unforgivable sins long ago," Garadoubla replied; "First, they opposed us when we first arrived...and second, their champion, Amon slew Lord Hades' beloved empress Persephone!"

Garadoubla took a step forward.

"Once we've completely wiped out the humans," he said, "the Demon Tribe will finish pay for those crimes!"

 _But if the demons were this world's original inhabitants,_ Janus thought, _then the Mycenaeans were here back then too?!_

Just then, he saw that his machine's flight system had finished cooling – he could finally take to the air again. And Garadoubla seemed to be lost in his rant.

"We Mycenaeans have an even longer history on this world than you could possibly know," he said proudly; "You are foolish to spurn people with as much knowledge and experience as us...especially when your machine have the same power as Lord Hades and our heavenly brothers..."

He looked up and saw that Granluif was now airborne, and holding up and over-sized, white-shrouded Gran Claymore, ready to deliver his ultimate solo attack with four rainbow light wings extending out of its back. Garadoubla gasped and took a step back.

"No...you can't be...you can't be...HIIIIIM?!"

"You must have mistaken me for somebody else," Janus quipped as he started to swing. **"SHIP-CLEAVING SAINT INFERNOOOO!"**

Garadoubla couldn't move fast enough to dodge the blow, and was sliced clean in half.

"But...that power," he moaned, "it's surely..." But the Mycenaean champion went silent as the two halves of his body started to fall away from each other before they went up in a great explosion.

"That was an interesting tidbit," Xengar chimed in as Granlif landed again. "He said that Mycenae is even more ancient than we knew...and he mentioned 'heavenly brothers'. It's likely that Atik Yomin had an influence on Mycenae, then."

But before Janus could consider this, two Superhuman Warrior Beasts appeared from nearby, having rushed over to support the late champion.

"Lord Garadoubla!" one cried when he recognized Garadoublas' heads in the wreckage.

"You'll pay for that, human!" the other shouted. With that, they charged at him.

"I suppose we can consider that later," Janus sighed as he charged up a Gran Fire...

* * *

The fight between Julicaesar and Raideen was also proving to be quite a pitched battle. Their fight had torn up the island's empty buildings, but at this point, they were struggling to push the other down, their hands straining against one another.

"This brings back memories!" Julicaesar chuckled. "It has been millennia since I fought you, god of Mu!"

"You lost back then...and you shall lose once again!" Akira replied. He jumped back and whipped out Raideen's bow and nocked three arrows onto the string.

" **GOD GORGOOOON!"** he boomed as he let them fly.

Julicaesar countered by pulling the crest off of his helmet and swinging it, incinerating the arrows on contact. Akira fumed a bit, and decided to try another attack – he opened up the retractable shield on Raideen's arm, then formed a buzzsaw on it, which began to spin.

" **GOD BLOCK...SPIIIIIIIIIN!"**

As Raideen charged, the Mycenaean general used the flaming crest to block the saw and keep it from spinning.

"My crest was tempered to resist even your God Block Spin, fool!" he said. "And I have also learned to empty my mind and fight purely on instinct over the ages!" He then punched Raideen in the face, knocking it back. But Akira was quick – Raideen changed to its Godbird form before Julicaesar could follow up.

 _It's true,_ Akira thought. _I can't seem to read his thoughts! I haven't been able to anticipate his movements at all! Even so, I have to try!_

" **ESPER BUUUURN!"** Akira shouted, making the Godbird shoot fiery rays from its eyes. Julicaesar simply hopped away.

" **GOD THUNDEEEEEEER!"** Raideen's pilot bellowed, sending lightning bolts crashing to the ground. But again, the general leaped back.

"I have trained myself to avoid or counter all of your attacks!" Julicaesar said as he threw the flaming crest; "You can't win, god of Mu!" While Akira managed to dodge the projectile, he knew that trying to actually hit the warrior was going to be a lot tougher than he had thought.

 _Must I resort to using the God Voice,_ he thought grimly. _I'd rather not use it unless I can't avoid it!_

"Then how about this?!" a familiar voice came from nearby. **"IRON CUTTEEEEER!"** Julicaesar, startled by the sudden intrusion, couldn't leap away in time. Akira looked out to see Mazinger Z standing on a higher ledge, pounding Julicaesar with Drill Missiles.

"Kouji!" he exclaimed as Kouji leaped down once the Iron Cutter returned to him. "But what about Daisuke and..."

"I figured that Mazinkaiser and Grendizer were handling Daishogun well enough," he answered, "so I decided to give _you_ a hand!" The two looked over and saw Julicaesar getting to his feet, looking rather worse for wear.

"How dare you interrupt our duel, Mazinger!" he yelled; "Have you no honor?"

"Honor?! You guys and your demon pals have caused the deaths of millions of innocent people," Kouji replied indignantly; "You don't deserve any honor!" With that, Kouji began to charge energy into Mazinger's head. Raideen, meanwhile, flew straight at Julicaesar. The general, seemingly anticipating this, stepped back only to see the Mu-manufactured weapon suddenly pull up sharply. He then looked back and saw Mazinger unleash its Photon Beam.

"Grrrrrgh!" the general cried as he took the full force of the blast and was pushed back; "Very clever of you..."

"Then I'm sure you'll love this part!" Akira said with a smirk as he made Raideen skim the Photon Beam; " **PHOTONIC GODBIRD ATTAAAAAAAAAAAACK!** "

The team-up attack proved to be the decisive blow as Raideen tore a hole through Julicaesar's chest and took off a good deal of his true face.

"So, it's over for me," the general gasped as he felt his life ebbing away, "at least...I did not truly wish for such...bloodshed..."

Akira paused, surprised to hear this from his enemy, especially one who had been so adamant about killing him before.

"Those soldiers...those Warrior Beasts...they were men not unlike you," he continued, his weak voice sincere; "They had hopes...dreams...wishes...they were willing to give up their very bodies for the sake of our dream..."

He took a step forward and reached for the sky.

"Yes...our dream of once again feeling the warmth of the sun on our faces, to breathe the fresh air of the surface, and to behold the green world we were exiled from in ages long past..."

Kouji and Akira solemnly considered the dying general's words, and found a glimmer of compassion in their hearts for him.

"But that's the nature of war, isn't it? One must be willing to sacrifice it all," he said. "Well, at least my death is one worthy of singing for future generations..."

The two mech pilots watched as Julicaesar's body started to fall apart.

"For it took...the avatar of Zeus... _and_ the god of Mu...to bring me...down..."

With those words, the general of the Superhuman Warrior Beasts perished.

"He didn't seem like such a bad guy," Kouji said . "Maybe if things weren't like this, he could have been our friend." The descendant of Mu nodded. He looked out into the distance, and saw the Mazinger Angels taking on a swarm of Kedora and the Demonica.

"It looks like Sayaka and the others could use a hand with Archduke Gorgon," Akira said. "Go back to helping Grendizer and Mazinkaiser fight Ankoku Daishogun. I'll keep her safe for you in the meantime." Kouji nodded and took off back to where his counterpart was while Raideen hurried to where Sayaka and the others were, just as it seemed that the Demonica was charging at the partner robots...

* * *

On one of the larger islands, Zeorymer was confronting the three remaining Hakkeshu – Omzack of the Thunder, Burrstone of the Mountain and Dinodilus of the Earth.

"Masato Akitsu!" Rockfell said as Dinodilus stepped forward. "You were a fool to challenge us all at once!"

"Masato," Miku asked, "you do have a plan, right?" Masato looked around and swallowed nervously.

"I'm not sure," he said. "But I'll think of something."

"I believe in you, Masato," the android replied sweetly. Masato chuckled awkwardly, unsure of whether he could really pull it off.

"We don't even need all three of us to beat you!" Rockfell shouted. "Die, Zeorymer!" With that, she plunged her machine's claws into the ground and sent vibrations into the ground, triggering a massive earthquake. The island began to crack and crumble while huge waves spread out in every direction. Thinking quickly, Masato fired Zeorymer's feet jets as the ground gave way somewhat and a huge cloud of dust filled the air.

The three Hakkeshu pilots watched and waited for the dust to clear; and when it did – thanks to a sudden gust of wind – they saw Zeorymer was still there, hovering just above the cracked ground, though it seemed to have sustained some damage.

"Impressive," Gisou said as numerous missile tubes opened on Burrstone's body; "But can it survive a Mountain Forest?!" The missiles fired off all at once, and began to rain down on Zeorymer.

"Miku, shields at maximum!" Masato cried. Miku complied, creating a barrier of Dimensional Coupler energy just as the first missiles slammed into it. Dozens of explosions rocked the island, pushing Zeorymer deeper into the crater. Another great dust cloud formed.

And Saiga seemed rather concerned about this.

"Where is it?!" he said; "Where's Zeorymer?!"

"It's surely a smoldering wreck after that attack," Gisou said confidently. When the dust cloud cleared this time, Zeorymer was gone, seemingly without a trace.

"Then it's over," Rockfell sighed. "There's no way he could have survived that." Saiga snarled in frustration for a moment, but it was short-lived – beams of light burst forth from cracks in the ground, before a huge energy burst that rose into the heavens shot out of the hole. It was enough to send Dinodilus backward and crashing into the ground. When the light faded, they all saw that Zeorymer was still quite intact.

"No...no way!" Gisou exclaimed. "Zeorymer!"

"It doesn't matter how many of you come at us!" Masato said brazenly as the Earth Hakkeshu got to its feet. "Zeorymer won't be defeated!"

"Like hell, Masato Akitsu!" Rockfell yelled. She raised one of Dinodilus' arms to fire a beam...only for another beam to blast it off. But it wasn't from a member of DREAM...

It was from Omzack.

"Saiga?! Why?!" Rockfell exclaimed. Omzack's pilot ignored him and started to address Masato directly.

"Masato Akitsu, I have a proposal for you," he said. Masato started to realize what was going on – the personalities of the three Hakkeshu were starting to come into conflict – and it was only then that he fully understood the wickedness of Masaki Kihara, whose memories were now his own.

"Omzack's Proton Thunder is the only thing that can match Zeorymer's power," Saiga said.

"So?" Masato replied as he silently decided to play along and maybe, just maybe, get these three to realize what they were doing.

"If you were to join forces with me," Saiga proclaimed, "we'd be unstoppable! Not even Mycenae could defeat us!" Rockfell and Gisou gasped in horror – one of their own was betraying them!

"Saiga!" Burrstone's pilot exclaimed as Burrstone took a step forward. "Was that your plan all along?!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Saiga said with a chuckle as he turned his machine toward Burrstone. "You used up all your missiles, so you're easy prey for Omzack!" Saiga glanced back and saw that Zeorymer still hadn't moved.

"Very well," he said as he extended a pair of forked limbs that began to crackle with energy. "See the sincerity of my words, Masato Akitsu!" But Gisou wasn't done – he opened up the slots on Burrstone's legs, revealing a total of eighteen larger missiles.

"Have you forgotten Burrstone of the Mountain's trump card?" the Hakkeshu pilot said; "These nuclear warheads can sink this entire island and turn the Aegean into a blighted sea...so now it's your move, you scheming fiend! You disgust me!"

Masato now found himself starting to weep at the tragedy unfolding before him – a tragedy that he, as Masaki Kihara, had set into motion years ago.

"The devil take you, Gisou!" Saiga screamed; " **PROTON THUNDER, FIRE!** "

" **SHOOT!"** Gisou bellowed. But before either one could fire their ultimate weapons, Dinodilus rushed into Gisou's way.

"Stop it, Gisou!" she cried out. "Or you'll have to shoot through me to get him!"

"You love that bastard?!" Gisou exclaimed, appalled at the idea. "He's just using you!"

"I don't care!" Rockfell replied sincerely. Burrstone's pilot felt his heart sink – he had pined for her to see Saiga's wickedness and spurn him, but now he saw that he had little hope.

"Rockfell, I..." he mumbled. Saiga, meanwhile, started to laugh wildly and triumphantly.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You can't say it, can you?" Omzack's pilot jeered; "I can say it as much as I want! 'I love you, Rockfell! I love you, Rockfell!'" Gisou snarled helplessly as Saiga kept mocking him while Rockfell continued to defend the wicked man.

It was all that Masato could stand – he had to end this tragedy himself before it spiraled any further out of control.

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIT!" he screamed, attracting the attention of the three Hakkeshu again.

"Don't you see what's happened?" Masato said, trying his hardest to make them understand. "We've all been made to play Masaki Kihara's game! You, me, Miku, Last Guardian, Yuratei, and even Mycenae - we've all been pawns in a game that man's been playing with himself to make himself master of the underworld!"

The three other Hakkeshu looked at each other.

"But he's dead!" Masato continued, trying to assume a more mature tone. "Masaki tried to take control of my body, but I overcame him, and made his memories my own! You don't have to play his game anymore! You don't have to serve Mycenae either!"

Realizing what Masato was trying to do, Miku decided to add her own two cents.

"You're not pawns," she said. "You're human beings! Please, stop fighting for Hau Dragon! You can still atone for what you've done!"

For a moment, there was silence, as if the three Hakkeshu pilots considered Masato's words.

And then Dinodilus stepped forward.

"That may be," Rockfell said, as she started to charge at Zeorymer, "but what else can we do? If fighting for Yuratei is our purpose, then I'll die fulfilling that purpose!"

Without fully thinking about it, Masato made Zeorymer raise one of its arms and activate its terrible power – three explosions rocked Dinodilus, instantly blasting the mech and its pilot apart.

"Damn it..." Masato grunted.

"Rockfell..." Gisou gasped.

"Damn you, Masaki!" Saiga yelled. "You'll pay for this!" Burrstone and Omzack turned to face Zeorymer, their pilots having once again found common cause.

"It's no good, Masato," Miku said somberly; "They just won't listen anymore!"

Again, the boy broke down into tears - he couldn't stop the tragedy in a less violent way. All that remained was killing these people Masaki had created...people embodying different aspects of the madman's personality, for the purpose of a twisted plot he had concocted.

"Damn it all...they're all so pure of heart," Masato sobbed as he prepared to fire Zeorymer's ultimate attack. "How could I...how could I create such good people..."

Zeorymer raised its arms.

" **...AND BE SO FILTHY INSIDE?!"**

 _ **MEI...OHHHHH...**_

Zeorymer touched the orbs together, triggering a massive explosion that tore the last two Hakkeshu apart...

* * *

"Eat this, you freak!" Miko yelled as she sliced open a jumbo-sized Kedora with her sharp claws. Meanwhile, Miki used her flaming sword to slice open a smaller one while UC Sayaka and the others took on some miscellaneous Warrior Beasts. Meanwhile, the Demonica was hanging back and firing missiles at the group. They were all over an island where an oil tanker had run aground.

However, Archduke Gorgon's patience was wearing thin.

"Enough of this nonsense!" he growled before turning to the Mycenaean soldiers working the controls.

"Full speed ahead! Smash them against the mountain!" he commanded. "We'll end those weakling partner robots all at once!" They did so, and the gray warship started to charge forward just as the Kedora and Warrior Beasts had bunched them together.

"Don't let it hit us!" CC Sayaka cried. **"BREAST HEART FIREEEE!"**

" **BREAST HORUS BUUUUUURN!"** Jun yelled.

" **BLIZZARD SMASH!"** Hikaru Makiba shouted.

" **ARTEMIS ARROOOOW!"** UC Sayaka called out. The attacks all struck the prow of the ship, but the energy bursts proved to be insufficient to hold the Mycenaean flagship back.

"Weaklings! Is that the best you can do?!" Gorgon laughed as the ship continued to press against them.

"It's too much!" UC Sayaka exclaimed. "We gotta move!" Nearby, Miki and Miko watched the partner robots struggle to hold back the ship. They wanted to do something, but they were too small to have any effect on such a titanic vessel.

Luckily, they spotted Raideen flying towards them.

"Akira Hibiki!" Miko exclaimed. "Sayaka and the others..."

"I can see that!" Akira said. "Stand back and cover your ears, friends...I'm going take this ship out with one blast!" With that, Raideen's mouth and hatches opened as the machine from Mu began to build up energy.

"GOD...VOIIIIICE!" Akira bellowed, his voice dropping a few octaves.

"That sounds like...Akira Hibiki!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Cover your ears, everyone!" CC Sayaka said.

" **GOD...RA-MUUUUUUUUUUUUU**!"

Raideen let out the sound of pure destructive power - the same sound that lashed out at Akira's very soul. But it did far more damage to the Demonica...in fact, the ship was annihilated in seconds flat. And thanks to Akira's careful aim, the Mazinger Angels and Artemis A managed to avoid taking any damage from the attack.

"Thanks for the save, Akira!" UC Sayaka said. "You okay?"

"I'll...live..." Akira panted. He coughed up a little blood - a testament to the toll the God Voice had on his body. But he gasped when he saw something moving in the forest below – Archduke Gorgon.

"Curse you, humans!" he shouted as he hopped atop a Kedora. "This isn't over!"

"Gorgon's still alive?!" Jun exclaimed.

"Not for long, he's not!" another voice came from nearby. Suddenly, a large chain lasso shot out of the woods and wrapped itself around the Kedora, which it then slammed into the ground, killing it on impact and knocking Gorgon off again.

"Boss and Boz!" CC Sayaka exclaimed as Super Boss Borot stepped out of the woods.

"Hey guys, you're up!" Boz said. Five blurs leaped out from the woods and toward Gorgon...the Kurogane Five.

"Wha?!" Miki exclaimed. "What's the staff of Kurogane House doing here?"

"Assembled before you are…" Boz began as their assault commenced.

"Cross, who fights with arms of Z!" Boss said as Cross pounded Gorgon with his Z-Alloy fists.

"Django of the Wilderness!" Boz said as Django fired a rapid barrage of Z-Alloy bullets from his pistols.

"With speed faster than the eye and threads of Z, Sis Kikunosuke!" Boss proclaimed as Kikunosuke wrapped Z-Alloy wire around Gorgon like a spider trapping prey in a web and squeezing him until he bled.

"The silent swordsman that everyone calls Sensei!" Boz said as Sensei lunged and did a powerful slash, severing Gorgon's right arm with his Z-Alloy sword.

"The human bomb, Yasu!" Boss shouted as Yasu leaped over Gorgon's head and dropped a number of homemade bombs on his head.

"And of course, the invincible Super Boss Borot!" the two Borot pilots shouted in unison as they rushed over and grabbed Gorgon and began to spin around.

"ORYA!" both of them and their gangs cried in unison. " **DAISETSUSAN BOROTOSHIIIIII!** "

Boss Borot let go and sent Gorgon flying into the side of the oil tanker. The force of the impact caused sparks to ignite the oil still inside the shape, causing a huge explosion. The roly-poly mech and the Kurogane Five reassembled in front of the onlookers with the flames behind them.

"We're the Kurogane House Corps!" Boss and Boz said simultaneously, each giving a thumbs-up.

"Wow...that was pretty badass," Hikaru quipped. "Nice job, guys!"

Suddenly, Akira feel something violently burst out of Raideen's back, then saw all of the gauges in the machine. Without direct contact with its power source, the Mu robot's eyes went dark, and it tumbled down to earth again.

The group looked over where Raideen had just been and saw Uriel, clutching a familiar-looking relic.

"Akira!" Jun cried.

"You're one of Atik Yomin's generals!" CC Sayaka exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Taking something that belongs to Mycenae," he said. "It was quite nice of Akira Hibiki to weaken himself by using that accursed God Voice."

"Guys...he's got the Star of La Mu!" Jun called out when she recognized. "We can't let him get it to Ankoku Daishogun, for Akira's sake!"

"I don't remember saying anything about giving it to the Great General," Uriel replied. He then squeezed the relic, and a single crack formed in it, causing an eerie black smoke to leak out...

* * *

 **"PHOTON BEEEEAM!"** Koji cried as Mazinkaiser fired its eye-beams at the Great General. But he countered with two purple eye-beams of his own without missing a beat. The battle had been surprisingly difficult - everything they threw at Ankoku Daishogun was either dodged, countered, or simply shrugged off, even when Kouji had returned to rejoin the battle.

"Try this, Daishogun!" Kouji yelled. **"DOUBLE BURNING FIRE!"**

Both Mazinkaiser and Mazinger Z fired their Fire Blaster and Breast Fire attacks simultaneously, but the General simply lifted his black cloak and blocked the attack, scattering the energy everywhere.

"No way!" Mazinkaiser's pilot exclaimed "He just deflected our combined attack?!"

"Fools!" Ankoku Daishogun laughed; "You cannot hope to smash Mycenae's ambition, even WITH the power of Zeus!" With that, he swung his sword in a wide arc, smashing both Mazingers at once and sending them hurtling into the nearby mountain.

"Then try this!" Daisuke yelled. " **ANTI-GRAVITY STORM!** "

But Daishogun was an even wilier foe than Julicaesar. He jumped over the attack, and delivered a ferocious blow to Grendizer, sending it reeling.

Finally, he stomped in to take out Mazinkaiser, raising his sword for a devastating final blow. But Koji was able to catch the attack in time, blocking it with Mazinkaiser's own blades. With this, the Great General had unwittingly made himself vulnerable to other attackers...an opportunity that Kouji wasn't afraid to take advantage of.

 **"ROCKET...PUUUUNCH!"**

Kouji fired both of Mazinger's fists, which grabbed hold of Ankoku Daishogun's sword by the blade, and managed to yank it out of his hands. Seeing the opening his counterpart had given him, Koji wasted no time.

 **"PHOTON BEEEEAM!"**

The yellow energy beams struck Ankoku Daishogun's true face, which was embedded in his chest. He yowled and gurgled in pain and staggered backward, clutching the bearded face as if he had been struck in the heart. Mazinger's Rocket Punches returned, and Kouji quickly adjusted its grip to wield Daishogun's sword himself.

"Let's go, pal!" Kouji called out as all three Super Robots readied their weapons. The three machines rushed in and slashed with all their might...

 **"TRIPLE MAZINGER...BLAAAAAAAAAAADE!"**

When they passed, Ankoku Daishogun stood there, his true face bloodied and broken.

"Is this...is this as far as Mycenae's ambition goes?" he gurgled.

But then he began to smile fiendishly as he saw something glittering out of the corner of his eye - Uriel had taken the Star of La Mu, and had just undone the seal.

"No...it isn't the end," Daishogun gurgled; "My Emperor, we Generals of Mycenae give our lives so that your body may be...reborn...to build Mycenae...anew..."

Ankoku Daishogun suddenly burst into black flames, and a dark purple sphere rose from his body and flew towards the smoke. Then, more dark purple spheres came from all directions, even from the heavens themselves. The very air began to quiver as an unbelievable amount of energy, eclipsing even the fully evolved Shin Dragon, began to form. The spheres formed into a mass of evil flame, which grew and grew, soon forming a being that loomed twice as tall as even EI-01...

A monstrosity that resembled a demonic Grendizer with a lizard-like face on its chest.

" **Know despair, spawn of Mu,"** **the monstrosity proclaimed; "** ** **F**** **or I, the Emperor of Darkness, have returned at last!** "

* * *

 _Phew! That took a while to write! I hope you all liked it!_

 _The battle between Seele and DREAM rages on, but takes a sudden turn when old friends appear on the opposing side! Shinji, driven by the fake Rei's deception, pilots the last Evangelion against his former friends in a desperate bid to bring about a kind and gentle world! And what about Tara? Is she really confident enough to handle this enemy? The finales of_ The End of Evangelion _and_ Code Geass R2 _begin in_ _ **Chapter 83 (Tara) - The Dream and the Soul! For What Does One Live For?! (Part 2)!**_

 _Though the Generals are defeated, the Emperor of Darkness has been resurrected! DREAM must now contend with a bonafide god! But it turns out that something even deadlier is sleeping within DREAM's own number...and if IT comes out, Minerva X's worst fears will come true! Can DREAM overcome this final threat before IT awakens and either force causes the end of the world?! And just what exactly IS the god of demons?! Find out in the finale of_ Shin Mazinger Z _by reading_ _ **Chapter 83 (Janus) - Gods of Darkness Rise! Everything Returning To Zero! (Part 2)!**_


	128. Chapter 83 Tara

_Wow...including the author's notes, horizontal lines and other blurbs, this fanfic is now over ONE MILLION WORDS - That makes it longer than all but nine or so of the longest major published works EVER WRITTEN. Look them up on Wikipedia if you're interested. Of course, there are longer fics (I'm looking at you, AuraChandlerChris – you and your 3,500,000 word ode to_ Super Smash Bros. Brawl _). Never underestimate the devotion of a fanfic writer..._

 _Anyway, it's finally time for everything to start tumbling down..._

* * *

 **Chapter 83 (Tara) – The Dream and the Soul! For What Does One Live For? (Part 2)**

 _This isn't happening,_ Suzaku thought when he saw Evangelion 13 and heard Shinji Ikari's voice. _This can't possibly be happening!_

 _DREAM couldn't believe their eyes – two of their own had appeared, and were clearly on the enemy side, especially when they saw Hikari's Eva fall back towards the purple one after her fight with Mari._

"Shinji?!" Rolo exclaimed, aghast to see a good friend on the enemy side. "What are you doing?!"

"Everyone, you've all been tricked!" he called out, as if pleading for them to come to their senses.

"Tricked?" Kallen exclaimed, baffled by just what the boy was talking about.

"I don't know if you're aware," the former pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 continued; "But you're all being controlled by Zero...no, Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally's big brother!"

 _What sort of lies have you been feeding him, father?!_ Lelouch thought, his face twisted with anger at the Church of Eden Vital's hypocrisy. _Or i_ _s that boy truly so gullible?_

"That's crazy talk," Hyoma said, annoyed at Shinji's clear acceptance of such an obvious lie. "You're the one who's being tricked!"

"Please forgive Shinji, Lelouch," a second voice came from within the purple Evangelion. "It seems he still thinks your thralls can be reached."

 _The First Child?!_ Mari thought, momentarily surprised by the presence of someone else inside the monstrosity she had failed to defeat in her own timeline. But with it standing still, she had a chance to take it down. She sprang over to a nearby sandbar and prepared to open fire again if Shinji couldn't be talked down.

 _Is that really Rei?_ Nunnally thought when she noted Rei's unusual behavior. _She never acted like this at all._

"Shinji, please...you need get out of that Eva!" she called out to him.

"No, you stop it, Nunnally!" Shinji screamed; "You're just saying things Lelouch is putting into your mouth!"

The Evangelion looked straight at Zero, its four eyes seeming to pierce his very soul. Then, through an impressive show of will, combined with the power of the Evangelion, the Eva pilot summoned not one, but two Lances of Longinus out of thin air and to the giant's hands. In addition, several funnel-like devices began to orbit the purple monstrosity.

"Lelouch!" the boy then roared; "Today, I'm going to put an end to you and bring about the kind and gentle world that everyone wants!"

With a hot-blooded cry, he bounded into the air, straight at Zero's Knightmare, only to be stopped by a pistol round from Mari.

"Sorry, Shinji...we really don't want to fight you," Mari said as she lowered her weapon; "But you're not leaving us any other options." But the boy got the Evangelion to its feet, and let out another cry of rage as the Shinkiro flew out of his reach.

Meanwhile, the crew of the _Wunder_ was overcome with dread.

"Captain...this is bad," Takao said nervously.

"I know," Misato sighed. "Who would have thought they'd actually get Shinji and Rei on their side?"

"You don't understand," Sumire said; "THAT'S the one! THAT'S the Eva that caused Fourth Impact and destroyed _our_ Earth!"

"If we don't stop Evangelion 13 and deal with its pilots before it goes totally berserk, there will be a Fourth Impact here too!" Tama said. "Everyone will die, and Seele will be victorious!"

 _So, this is what you're really up to, Commander Ikari,_ Misato thought. _Well, it's not gonna happen like it did before!_

"You get all that, Zero?" she said.

"That I did," the masked prince said; "All units, mop up any remaining enemy forces, then focus on taking out those Evangelions, including the Unit 02 lookalike and Shinji! We can't allow a Fourth Impact to occur!"

* * *

Shinji's appearance had allowed Charles to escape the faltering _Great Britannia_ and enter the island's ruins. He was accompanied by a number of hooded cultists.

"Your Holiness, this way," one of them said. "We can't have you perishing on us...not when you're so close!"

Charles was amused by the cultists' insistence on protecting him. He could not be killed by mortal means – the Code on his palm would resurrect him, even if his body were reduced to nothing more than a blood splatter. It had happened to both C.C. and his brother on more than one occasion.

They soon arrived at a door emblazoned with a Geass sigil on it. It was the same door that Schneizel had been investigating over a year ago...and the same kind that was inside the Geass Order's old base in the Gobi Desert. The monarch smirked as he thought about what he had done to reach this moment.

 _Soon, everything will come to an end,_ he thought. Charles then bid his guards to leave him, then placed his hand on the door. The Code on his palm began to glow and resonate as he felt his body being gently pulled into the great stone portal – the gate to Kamine Island's Thought Elevator.

He re-emerged in that eternal twilight space, with the stone, glass and crystal structures back in order – but now there were sixteen black monoliths arranged in a circle around a single white. He noted that four of them were unlit – whoever they had been, all but two of them were no more. Standing as straight as possible, the Absolute Emperor entered the circle. A great metal noise, like a switch turning on, echoed through the space as he stepped into it. He paused a few feet from the central monolith, then turned to address the monoliths...the remaining members of Seele.

"Gentlemen, the time is upon us!" he boomed. "The two Keys to The Door, the Catalyst and the Vessel have all been gathered at the Island of the Gods, and the ten Angel Carriers are ready. All that remains is the trigger event that shall awaken the Vessel to her purpose."

"But what will that event be?" Member 02 asked. "The Scrolls say nothing of what will happen."

"Allow me to answer that, gentlemen," a voice came from the central monument. But rather than hiding himself, the owner of the voice appeared in a shower of prismatic feathers...

Metatron.

"00!" the voices from the black monoliths exclaimed.

"The Vessel is one who once had everything," Metatron said as he gently landed on the ground, "and must gradually lose it all. At the moment of her greatest loss, the role of Nebuchadnezzar's Key shall come to light."

"But what IS the trigger event?" Member 07 asked. "Please, enlighten us." Metatron smiled and clapped twice, summoning a choir of winged angels – primarily Principalities, Virtues and a pair of Dominions. He turned to them, and raised his hands as if to conduct them. Music started to play out of thin air.

"Recall, my friends," he said as the music continued, "the nineteenth hymn inscribed in the Book of Eden Vital..."

With that, the choir began to sing...

 _Time stands still as battle worn  
_ _Beneath their feet the blood runs cold  
_ _No one moves..._

A hazy vision of a ruined city danced before their eyes.

 _Death  
_ _Wasteland  
_ _Razed to the ground..._

Piles of corpses became visible.

 _Gone  
_ _Perished  
_ _What life  
_ _There was..._

As the music built up in power and crescendo, the view panned up to reveal something looming above the ruined city...

 _And ghostly in the darkness  
_ _There casts a shadow  
_ _Mirroring madness_

The looming thing opened glowing red eyes and spout flame from its mouth. As the lyrics progressed, various mecha were consumed by the flames with each passing word...

 _Echoes the work of the devil  
_ _The death and destruction  
_ _The symbol of Hades  
_ _The heat and the hatred  
_ _The breakdown of life  
_ _Leads to sorrow and strife  
_ _As all returns to the ash!_

The looming thing laughed silently as everything around it burned and the song reached its slow and dismal conclusion...

 _Ghostly in the darkness  
_ _There casts a shadow  
_ _Mirroring madness  
_ _Echoes the work of the devil..._

The vision faded as the song came to an end. As Metatron awaited a response, the members of Seele found themselves overcome with awe.

"Th-that fearsome entity...is it truly an ally in our cause?" Member 10 asked nervously.

"Indeed," Metatron replied. "However, there is one tiny problem...due to the interaction between this world and the 'Universal Century' world from which several of the flying ships come from, the trigger event will actually occur there."

"So, if this event occurs in an entirely different universe," Member 02 inquired, "how will the Vessel know it occurred?" To this, Metatron smirked knowingly.

"Never underestimate the capabilities of the human heart, my friends..."

* * *

Though Shinji's appearance had momentarily stopped their fight, Nunnally and Lowe's team-up against Elsa continued. It was just as well, as Elsa was doing surprisingly well against the Astray Powered Red until the Mark Nemo had showed up to assist him.

"Thanks for the help, Nunnally!" Lowe said after Nunnally warned him of an attack from the DI Adaga's beam cannons. "This chick is tougher than I thought she'd be!"

"That's only because you don't have the guts to kill me, Junker!" Elsa retorted as she switched her beam cannon back to a saber mode. "And you only defeated me last time because you surprised me!" She slashed a few times with it, but Lowe managed to dodge the attacks, allowing Nunnally to get a shot off with the Blonde Knives. One managed to pierce her mobile suit's leg – even punching through its Phase Shift armor with its eldritch power - and rip out part of the joint system.

"I pity you," Nunnally said, almost pleading with her. "It must seem like your only choice is to fight, isn't it? But if you would just..."

But she ceased talking when she got a vision of Elsa's next attack – a rush with her large beam saber – and prepared to counter it.

"Stow it, you damn brat!" the Combat Coordinator squawked as she made that very attack; "You're one to talk about choices!" Nunnally dodged the beam saber and sliced off the mobile suit's head with her machine's katana, again overwhelming the Phase Shift Armor.

"And hold still while you're at it!" Elsa yelled. She wasn't about to lose to a little kid, even if her visual sensors had been cut off. In her rage, she began attacking almost blindly. But the princess now didn't even need her ability to see the lines of the future to fight an opponent who couldn't see.

"Seeing Nunnally fight is crazy, Hachi!" Lowe said to his AI friend. "It's like she can see her opponent's moves long before they occur!"

"She may have some sort of combat prescience similar to the Newtypes of the Universal Century," the quantum computer replied. Lowe grinned, but then spotted an enemy Duel Dagger coming in from behind.

"Hey, Princess, watch your back!" the Junker yelled. Nunnally glanced back and saw that both mobile suits were approaching. She whirled around, saw the enemy pilot's intended actions, and fired off her Blonde Knives again, this time taking both the newcomer and the DI Adaga at the same time.

"Damn you, braaaat!" Elsa screeched as she bailed out of the machine using the wings attached to its back. But before she could retreat again, she heard a gurgling cry coming from Gordigiani's frequency.

"Master?!" she exclaimed, horrified. "Master! Hang in there, I'm coming!" She sped off to where her creator was fighting Gai Murakumo...

* * *

The Zifell's family villa in the Sandwich Islands, or "Mokupuni o Hawai'i" - as it was known by the now-extinct natives before the arrival of Captain James Cook in 1778 of the Anno Domini calendar - was a slice of paradise even in these troubled times. It was one of several, and the one Tara and Clovis had visited on their honeymoon. But now it was a safe haven for the remaining members of the noble line who hadn't put their lives on the line in battle – Cedric, Elina and her infant twins.

"That looks like the family transport," Elina said as she watched a large VTOL craft marked with the UFN's insignia start to descend from the sky onto the landing pad several hundred yards from the villa, even as she was rocking little Philemon II in her arms. A nearby nursemaid was doing the same for the infant's twin sister.

"If our nieces and nephews are off in battle," Cedric pondered out loud, "then who could it be transporting?" The couple and nursemaid approached the pad as the craft dropped off its passengers:

Idun and Gudrun.

"Hello, Cedric," Idun said, curtsying.

"Good to see you too, Elina," Gudrun said, doing the same.

"Idun! Gudrun!" Elina exclaimed. Both husband and wife immediately noticed the light in their sisters-in-law's eyes.

"You've been freed from that mind control, haven't you," the senator said. "That must mean Lugh and Peleus are..."

"Lugh is dead," Gudrun said, "but Peleus is still out there. The new head of the family freed me."

"The old Duke is gone, then," Cedric said as he and Elina bowed their heads reverently for a moment. Philemon II, having been awoken by the sound of the aircraft, looked up at his two aunts, and suddenly started stretching his arms out to them. Sophia did the same.

"Oh my, you want to see your auntie?" Elina cooed. She gently handed her son off to Gudrun while the nursemaid gave her daughter to Idun. But to their surprise, both infant immediately started trying to suckle from their aunts' substantial breasts, even though several layers of clothing got in their way.

"The poor things, they're starving!" Idun said, surprised that Elina would deny her own child sustenance.

"My little ones are ravenous like their uncle Harkness," Elina chuckled. "They both sucked me dry just an hour ago...hard to believe they're still hungry." The two sisters giggled and allowed Philemon and Sophia to suckle, only for Cedric to clear his throat and shift the topic.

"If I may ask, who did His Grace choose as heir?" he asked. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was a soft smacking as Elina's twins tried in vain to feed from Elina's sisters-in-law.

"Gilbert's daughter, Tera...or rather, Tara," Idun finally said. Cedric and Elina's expressions were of pure shock for a moment, but then the husband bowed his head a little bit, then threw it back as he started to laugh, his hand over his face.

"What's so funny, Cedric?" Elina exclaimed. "I would have expected that he would make _you_ Duke, since you're the oldest surviving son."

"No, I should have expected this from the old codger the moment Gilbert's daughter walked through the door and into our lives," the senator replied. "But actually hearing it for myself still shocked me! Even to the very end, he spurned me and the others."

"But she's a sweet and courageous girl," Elina said. "She's also quite intelligent, if I do say so myself. More importantly, she's a Knight of the Round."

"That she is," Cedric said. "But if Schneizel hadn't made me see her virtues, I'd probably have stormed off just now to concoct some scheme to get rid of her."

"Huh?" Idun exclaimed. "You truly don't resent her?" The politician sighed and began to explain his reasoning.

"The night before her wedding," he said, "Prince Schneizel came to me and told me that Tara had suggested making Euphemia the heir to the throne instead of Odysseus – because Her Majesty's heart was similar to Claire li Britannia."

"Oh yes! Her reign brought a new era of prosperity to Britannia, didn't it?" Gudrun said. Cedric nodded.

"By choosing to side with Her Majesty Euphemia," he continued, "Tara proved that there is no one better suited than her to be head of the Zifell family...and that's because she is the only one who can even _begin_ redeeming our bloodline."

To his surprise, the two sisters shook their heads.

"Gudrun and I...are not so sure," Idun said. "We think the old Duke had another reason for doing it – he wanted to apply stress to her somehow...like he wanted Tara to break under the pressure of _noblesse oblige._ "

"And if she _were_ to break," Gudrun said grimly; "I'm afraid it could have catastrophic consequences for us all..."

* * *

Inside the _Wunder_ , Kensuke helped a wounded and dizzied Toji to the medical room, where the med team was helping other wounded soldiers.

"Hey, we got another one!" Kensuke called out as he kept his friend standing. Sakura turned around and gasped when she saw Toji's physical state.

"Oh my goodness, Toji!" she cried as she scrambled past the other medical officers to Toji's side. She helped Toji by allowing him to grab onto her shoulder, so he was now grasping both his friend and his sister.

"Here, easy now," she said as the two of them guided the pilot of Eva 03 to one of the few remaining beds. Once the young man was safely on the bed, the young medical officer began to help him remove his plugsuit.

"Ohh, my head..." Toji groaned as he turned to his caretaker. "Oh, heya, Sakura." As the ship rumbled from another hit, Sakura leaped on her brother's chest and embraced him.

"Oh, Toji," she sobbed; "You have no idea how scared I was when I heard Eva Unit 03 was critically damaged! I was seriously afraid of losing my big brother again!"

But as she finished that last word, both Kensuke's and Toji's eyes widened in shock. Sakura looked at her brother and realized what she had done.

"Oh...oh no..." she murmured as she immediately.

"Sakura," Kensuke asked nervously, "what's your family name?" The medical officer blushed beet red and looked away in shame.

"...Suzuhara."

Toji nearly leaped out of the bed and grabbed his friend by the collar and began shaking him furiously.

"Oh man, Kensuke, what am I gonna do?!" he wailed. "I'm seriously gonna go t' hell!"

"T-t-t-t-t-take it easy, man!" the pilot of Unit 04 cried. Toji released Kensuke and grabbed his head as he mentally cursed himself.

"I was thinkin' nasty thoughts 'bout my own lil' sis, man!" he finally cried; "I was thinking about doin' this n' that with 'er!" This made only Sakura blush even more – her entire face was a deep, shameful crimson now. She had the same sorts of feelings for him now and again. Toji looked at his sister and saw her own shame.

"Listen, sis," he said, "if I had known you was really her, I'd never have..."

"It's my fault, big brother," she replied. "I really would have told you sooner, but I didn't know how you'd react. Besides, we're not even from the same universe."

She turned back toward him and smiled a little.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you're alive in this one."

* * *

It was over – Gai Murakumo had won. The Tactical Arms was thrust through the Astray Noir, through its head and into the cockpit, and piercing Gordigiani's head – enough to mortally wound him, even though the mobile suit didn't explode. Using the Astray Blue Frame's free hand, Gai tore off the Noir Striker Pack before allowing the suit to fall.

And it was just as well for Elsa, who came swooping after him and linked the DI Adaga's wings to the now-defunct mobile suit.

"Master!" she cried as she assumed control.

"Elsa...it's over for me," her creator and mentor gurgled as he felt his life ebbing away, "but he couldn't destroy...the Astray Noir. Please...take...it...and make...it...your...own..."

Dante Gordigiani, the man who would have made Gai into a slave for the Earth Alliance, was no more. Lowe and Nunnally flew over to their friend and watched as the Astray Noir hung limply from the backpack.

"He's dead, Elsa," Gai said. "You're free – there's no need for you to fight anymore." But Lowe and Nunnally heard the Combat Coordinator's cries of anguish and couldn't help but sympathize, even as her grief suddenly turned to rage and hatred.

"This isn't over, Zero Socius!" she screeched; "You hear me?! One of these days, I'll avenge Master, Gud and the others! And after that, I'll build an altar to their memory...WITH YOUR BONES!" With that, the wings flew off with the limp cargo in tow.

Lowe and Nunnally turned to the Astray Blue Frame's pilot and started to open their mouths before the white and blue mobile suit raised its hand.

"I know what you're going to say," Gai said. "But know this - Dante Gordigiani was a man beyond reformation...and that display was all because of the mental conditioning he inflicted on that woman. I just had no idea how deep it was until now."

"Heads up, everyone!" Sai called out. "Incoming reinforcements, and they're moving fast!" The trio looked down and saw four of the Angel Carriers flying toward DREAM's battleships.

"Looks like more of those mass-production Evas," Lowe said. "The Theocracy must be on their last legs if these are all they can spare."

"No, these ones are a little different," Lowe said as Hachi scanned them. "Their bodies are kinda different, and they're moving way faster."

"These Evas are registering Blood Pattern Blue!" Misato called out. "They're all Angels!"

This revelation startled all three of them.

"Angels?!" Nunnally exclaimed. "Like the one that Nerv used the FLEIJA on?!"

"All units, fall back and protect the ships," Lelouch ordered when he heard Misato's words, remembering the havoc wreaked by the Angels he had seen. "The _Eternal, Nadesico, Archangel_ and _Ikaruga_ are DREAM's most important vessels! We can't let them fall!"

 _But Shinji,_ Nunnally thought as she turned to where Shinji and Hikari were; _we have to stop Shinji too, before he makes a horrible mistake!_ Gai and Lowe seemed to understand Nunnally's intentions, and let her go her own way while they moved to protect the battleships...

* * *

The Combattler and Voltes teams remained in relatively high spirits in spite of Shinji's appearance on the enemy side, or with the coming of the Angel Carriers. For all they knew, they were just one more bump in the road that would lead to peace.

But the Angel Carrier was heading straight for the _Archangel_ , and they weren't about to let it take the ship down.

"We've got it in our sights!" Ippei said as he took aim using the Voltes Bazooka. He then fired off a pair of shots, one of which struck the modified Evangelion in the back. The attack dealt some damage, but not nearly enough to bring its target down. The Angel Carrier let out a grunt as it wheeled around and sped towards them.

And then suddenly, an arm that Koji, Tara and Shinji would have recognized suddenly reached out of its core and grabbed Voltes...

Sachiel's.

"It's got us!" Hiyoshi exclaimed as he struggled with his controls. "We gotta break free!" Luckily, Combattler was nearby, having just taken out an enemy Vincent Ward.

"Hang in there, Voltes Team! We're on our way!" Hyoma called out as the other Choudenji robot sped to its partner's rescue. But the Angel's arm began to extend a long beam-like blade of energy from its elbow.

As Combattler drew in close, the energy in the Sachiel arm was released and smashed into Voltes, creating a cross-shaped explosion that sent the combining robot flying.

"Kenichi! Ippei! Daijourou! Hiyoshi! Megumi!" Kosuke cried as he assumed the worst for his fellows; "Someone please, respond!" When the light faded and the smoke cleared, there seemed to be no sign of Voltes or the Volt Machines that it was made of.

"No...they can't be..." Chizuru gasped.

"DAMN YOOOOOOOU!" Hyoma yelled in sheer rage. " **GRAN LIGHT WAVE, FIRE!** " The pinkish-purple light rail shot out from Combattler's chest and struck the Angel Carrier dead on.

" **GRANDASHEEEEER!"**

Combattler formed into its vehicle shape and zoomed along the rail before crashing into the Angel Carrier. But to their shock, it seemed to resist the attack. As it was pushed along, the modified Evangelion used its Sachiel arm to grasp Combattler's head.

And just like it did with Voltes, the Angel Carrier smashed Combattler, creating a second cross-shaped explosion. But somehow, they managed to escape total destruction. The combining robot had split up into the five Battle Machines, though they all had suffered heavy damage.

"Damn it," Daisuku growled; "It broke Combattler up..."

"I'm just glad we're alive," Hyoma said. He looked down at the Angel Carrier and saw that it was bleeding, and one of its normal arms was bent in an awkward way. Nonetheless, it still seemed to sense that the machines were powerless separately, and turned back towards the _Archangel_.

"Hyoma! Juzo! Daisuku! Kosuke! Chizuru!" the voice of Kenichi called out over their communicators. The five Battle Machine pilots looked up and saw the Volt Machines flying toward them.

"You're alive!" Megumi cried happily. "Oh, what a relief!"

"Guys, we gotta combine into Voltes and Combattler again!" Hyoma said. "That thing's getting away!"

"It's no good, Hyoma," Daijourou said grimly. "We've taken too much damage."

"Yeah," Kosuke said. "Same here." But as the ten teenagers contemplated what their next course of action should be, they saw the Angel Carrier come under more heavy fire – courtesy of the Duel, Buster and Harmony Gundams, as well as the CGUE Deep Arms. The two GAT-X machines were re-equipped with their atmospheric flight gear, while the CGUE rode on a subflight lifter.

"It's the Zala team...minus Athrun!" Juzo exclaimed.

"We'll finish it off!" Shiho said as she fired the Deep Arms' beam cannons. "It won't lay a single grimy claw on the _Archangel_!"

"Eat this, you freak!" Yzak yelled as he fired the Duel's own beam cannons. "This is for all the Coordinators who died because of Seele's schemes!"

"What he said!" Dearka shouted as he fired off the Buster's own heavy beam rifle. Nicol opted to remain silent as he slashed at the core with the Harmony's blades.

All of this punishment seemed to be more than the Angel Carrier could take, and it went into a tailspin and splashed into the water below...

* * *

Basara and Mylene tried to relax aboard the _Battle 7_ as it hovered a short distance from the edge of the Tokyo Settlement. But they couldn't help but worry about their friends, particularly Gamlin. They knew they were fighting, but Fire Bomber had said they were done fighting against people – Basara had already lost his voice once from the stress, and no one in the group wanted it to happen again.

So they were initially pleased to see Sivil and Tayel approaching them. But Mylene quickly saw that the leader of the Green Earth faith was not smiling like he usually was. Sivil, meanwhile, was carrying two guitar cases – one for Basara's electric guitar, and one for Mylene's electric bass.

"Heya, Sivil," Basara said; "And you too, monk kid. How's it hanging?"

"Basara Nekki, do you hear it?" Tayel asked.

"Hear what?" the rock star said.

"The cosmos is crying out," the monk said. "Fate is hurtling us all towards disaster, but your song may be able to avert what looms." Basara and Mylene looked at each other, unsure of what to make of this. Annoyed, Sivil pushed the instruments into their owners' hands, then picked said owners up by their collars.

"What's the big idea, Sivil?!" Basara exclaimed. "You're not trying to kidnap me again, are ya?!"

"We go!" Sivil said as Tayel deftly hopped onto the Protodevlin's back and hung on by her neck. She had plenty of physical strength to spare, so carrying this many passengers at once was no problem for her.

"Go where?" Mylene said, trying her best to keep a grip on her musical instrument.

"To the Island of the Gods," Tayel answered. With that, Sivil enclosed herself in a protective orb and passed through the walls of the ship.

* * *

The second Angel Carrier chuckled loudly as the head of Clockiel poked out of its core, spun around and triggered multiple cross-shaped explosions that hammered the _Ikaruga –_ if not for its Radiant Wave shielding, it would been destroyed immediately.

"Keep those shields going!" Ohgi called out. "We have to hold out until help arrives!"

Luckily, the ship and its crew didn't have to wait long, as Final Dancougar came rushing in with the Dan Kuu Ken drawn. The modified Evangelion retracted the head of the Angel it contained and blocked an overhead slice from the Beast Machine God with its two-pronged spear.

"Keep away from our ships, you creep!" Sara yelled as Final Dancougar parried the Angel Carrier's return thrust and then quickly thrusting the sword into its opponent's chest, just above the core. But it didn't seem to be fazed much by this, as it opened its jaws full of sharp brick-red teeth and bit down on the black robot's right arm.

"Fighting dirty, huh?" Shinobu grunted. "Well, two can play at that game!" Final Dancougar then started to pound its opponent in the gut with its left arm. After four punches, the monstrosity let go with a grunt, allowing the Beast Machine God to get it into a choke-hold from behind.

Just then, they noticed the Astray Powered Red slicing a few enemy battleships in twain with the 150 Gerbera Straight. Masato grinned as he got an idea.

"Hey, Lowe!" he called out to the Junker. "We've got one of the Angel Carriers! How about you take that huge sword of yours and slice it in half? You don't have any qualms about killing Evas controlled by Dummy Plugs, do ya?"

"No," Lowe replied after a moment of thought, "I suppose I don't." Masato grinned, and then made Final Dancougar spin around before throwing the hapless Evangelion like an Olympic hammer thrower.

Lowe wound up and swung the 150-meter katana with enough force to cleave the Angel Carrier in half in one clean stroke, separating the shoulders, head and arms from the rest of its body. The two halves of the Angel Carrier plummeted into the sea, creating a giant splash on impact.

"And that's what you get for messing with DREAM, sucker!" Masato whooped.

* * *

"I've seen that particle beam before!" Volfogg exclaimed as he dodged a blue energy blast. The Brave Corps was engaging with the third Angel Carrier, and this one was utilizing Ramiel's energy blasts.

"Me too! It's using the same one as the Angel that we used that huge positron rifle on!" GenRyuJin said while trying to hit it with his ice guns. "That seems like such a long time ago!" The Japanese Dragon brothers could now perform Symmetrical Docking with their Chinese counterparts without requiring **THE POWER**.

"But we're much stronger than back then!" GouRyJin replied confidently as he let fly some shots from its wind cannons. The Angel Carrier dodged this, then stopped to charge up another beam, letting out the same eerie cries from from its core before unleashing a huge blast toward the _Eternal_.

"Not a chance, you fiend!" Guy bellowed as he raised Genesic GaoGaiGar's hand in defense. **"PROTECT SHAAAAAADE!"** As the energy blast fired at him, fan-like blades opened up on the arm, creating an energy field that deflected the entirety of the Angel Carrier's attack in another direction.

"That's incredible!" Kira exclaimed as he, Lacus, Andrew and Athrun watched the spectacle from the _Eternal_ 's bridge. "Genesic GaoGaiGar really IS unstoppable!"

"Wicked Evangelion!" the heroic cyborg called out as Genesic charged forward and its fist began to spin. "Taste the power of my courage... **BROKEN MAAAAGNUUM!"** The fist flew forward and nailed the modified Evangelion in the jaw before returning to its owner. Seeing their chance, the Brave Corps immediately let out their strongest available attacks, pinning the Angel Carrier to the spot.

Meanwhile, Guy prepared his own attack to finish the job.

" **GADGET TOOL!"** he cried. GadgetGao's tail popped off and formed into the black claws that then began to glow red and gold.

" **HELL...AND...HEAVEN!"**

"Gemu-giru-gan-go-gufo..." Guy grunted as he strained to clasp the two hands, which repelled each other like magnets of the same polarity would. As the two hands drew closer, energy crackled between them. He finally pushed them together, creating a huge green energy tornado that smashed into the Angel Carrier, paralyzing it to the spot.

" **VITAAAAAAAAAAAS!"** the cyborg finally roared as he charged straight at his target. The attack struck full force. But with no Zonder core to remove, the God of Destruction simply pulled its hands out and turned around as the Angel Carrier seemed to go up in a cross-shaped explosion.

"Totally awesome!" Mic cheered, spinning his guitar. "Nothing can defeat our King of Braves!" Guy then turned towards Kamine Island itself, and saw Mari continuing to fight against Shinji.

"I'll go deal with Shinji!" Guy said. "This has gone on more than long enough!"

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield, the fourth Angel Carrier was employing Zereul's eye beams and flat arms to tackle the Zevon siblings, Cornelia and Harkness Zifell's two children in its pursuit of the _Wunder_. Unbeknownst to them, the five Knightmare pilots were being watched from a nearby island by Charles' own twins, Castor and Pollux. They had momentarily withdrawn from the battle to better assess the situation and have a cup of tea.

"So, those are Nerv's Angel Carriers," Pollux said after sipping from his teacup. "Such marvelous weapons - don't you think so, Castor?"

"Indeed, brother," Castor replied. "I'm surprised Father and his Eleven lackey didn't just deploy them all in the first place. But even now I, IV and VII and still being defeated...does Father truly think he can win?"

"That one looks to be Angel Carrier X," the yellow-eyed twin said as he watched it blast the Gloucester Final Type apart with an eye beam, only for the cockpit to eject in time. "It seems to be doing well enough – it just annihilated Cornelia's machine."

But as the modified Evangelion turned to attack Oldrin's Lancelot High Grail, it was struck by a fire blast, an ice blast and an electric blast in rapid succession – all of them coming from the Mimir Alatreox.

"That machine," Castor exclaimed as he nearly spilled his tea in surprise; "Isn't that the one piloted by the two Zifell twin cousins? The ones that wench Innana raised and conditioned, but turned traitor anyway?"

"Its presence could tip the balance in our enemies' favor," Pollux said. "Let's help our Angel Carrier friend, shall we?" The Equus' eyes flashed on, as did the Aquila's. But before they could make a move, the yellow-eyed brother looked down at his console and noticed something new on his machine – something he hadn't used yet.

"Say, how about we do _that_?" he suggested as he placed his teacup and teapot into a holder under his control console.

" _That_ , dear brother?" Castor asked. "You don't mean...?"

"What else?" his brother replied as Equus reared up like a horse; "Let us COMBINE!" Aquila spread its wings and let out a cry like a hawk as its body flew into the Equus. Its torso linked up with the cockpit of the bull Knightmare while its wings attached themselves to its back. The rest of its body folded up and formed into a sort of weapons platform for the new machine. Finally, the hammer began to change – its head folded into a spear head while its haft grew substantially longer.

"Equus and Aquila become one..." Castor called out. "And shall smite the enemies of the Church!"

"Ride forth, Regalia!" Castor boomed as the machine took into the air with blinding speed. As it drew closer to its enemies, the combined Knightmare opened its wings and fired a number of blue energy shots, one of which struck Scott's Gracchus. This momentarily startled Angel Carrier X's opponents, allowing it to smash all of them with a few slaps from Zereul's arms – only Mimir Alatreox had been able to dodge in time.

"No way!" Alia cried; "It got them all at once?!"

"Sorry, you two, but we're gonna withdraw!" Rosalind said regretfully. "Our machines can't take another hit like that!" Oldrin and Orpheus also made similar statements, and quickly sped away, hoping to get to one of the vessels for repairs.

Oddly, the Angel Carrier didn't bother to attack Paul and Alia's machine again – it flapped its wings a few times and then flew toward the _Wunder_. But before they could pursue, the Regalia came at them with its huge heavy spear.

"You're our playmates now, little children!" Pollux chuckled. "Let's have some fun before our father's plan commences!" Paul huffed and switched Alatreox to its humanoid mode after dodging the attack.

"So, you're twins too?" Castor said. "I've heard the Zifells have a tendency to produce twin siblings."

"We're cousins, though our fathers and mothers were twins themselves," Paul replied as he fired off some beam shots from Mimir's rifles. "But what's it to you?"

"We were merely curious to see just how well that wench Inanna trained you two," Pollux answered as Regalia dodged the attack and thrust with its spear. "And to see if the bond you two have matches that of us royal princes..."

* * *

"It's attacking us again!" Makoto called out as the _Wunder_ put up an AT Field in response to the attacks from Angel Carrier X. "Field is holding steady, but we can't fight back like this!"

"Those beams and arms," Misato murmured, "they're just like Zereul's...but only in appearance. Maybe...just maybe..."

She grinned, stood up as tall as she could and pointed forward dramatically.

"Lower the field!" the _Wunder_ 's captain ordered. Most of the crew was astonished to hear this order, but Takao suddenly grinned.

 _She's just like our old captain_ , he thought before turning to his fellow crew. "You heard her!"

The ship's field lowered. Immediately, the Angel Carrier lashed out with Zereul's arms and wrapped them around the ship. It quickly pulled down, yanking the ship into a vertical position, its nose pointed straight toward the ocean.

"It's trying to drag us into the water!" Kitakami cried. "Those tentacles are monstrously strong!"

"Full reverse! Keep the rudder steady!" Misato ordered. The ship did so, and started to resist the pull of the modified Evangelion. Takao smirked as he thought back on a similar situation in his original world. And if he knew his captain well, then what was coming next was going to be a hoot.

"Now! Hard to port!" Misato shouted. Sumire did so, and the ship began to slowly spin, dragging the Angel Carrier along with it. It refused to let go, so as the ship spun, its arms began to tangle and twist together. After a minute or so of this, it slammed into a nearby Church battleship, destroying it instantly.

"Now! Open fire!" the _Wunder_ 's captain roared. It did so, letting fly a veritable blizzard of cannon fire, punching numerous holes in the modified Evangelion's body. Like the others, it plummeted into the sea, leaving dozens of white feathers behind...

* * *

Suzaku and Kallen couldn't believe it – even when working together, they couldn't match Evangelion 13's abilities. While it didn't possess an AT Field of its own, four jellyfish-like drones called RS Hoppers hovered near it at all times, and would automatically jump to its defense and produce an AT Field of their own.

That was assuming it didn't gracefully leap out of the way or parry their strikes with its twin lances, which it did to block an attack from Kallen's knives...easy enough for Marianne the Flash.

"Persistent, aren't you?" the fake Rei said with a giggle as she pushed the Guren SEITEN back and then thrust with one of the spears. Suzaku tried to attack from behind with his sword, but one of the Hoppers moved quickly to protect its master. It projected its field with such force that it blew the Lancelot Albion back. These two attacks had exposed the Shinkiro, and Shinji resolved to finish him off.

"Stop using my friends as pawns, Lelouch," Shinji shouted as Evangelion 13 bounded towards him with both lances raised, "and face us yourself!" Thinking quickly, Lelouch raised his Knightmare's barrier system to block the attack. Both lances struck, but were repelled by the barrier – they couldn't breach other energy shielding like they could to AT Fields. He then flew further out of reach just in time to see Tara approaching, having just downed a few more Church mobile suits.

"Zifell, try to talk some sense into Ayanami!" the prince said. "You're the one who's closest to her 'big brother', and Shinji's not listening to any of us!" Tara nodded and then flew down towards the purple Evangelion. She was suspicious about whether this Rei was the real one or not, but she had to at least try.

"Rei! Rei, I know you're in there!" she called out.

 _Ah, the Vessel,_ Marianne thought. _I'd best hold back a little...can't have this one dying before she fulfills her role._

"Tell me...why in the world are you going along with this?!" Lifthrasir's pilot demanded; "You seriously believe Seele?! You really think this is what Janus would want...or are you just following Gendo's orders?!"

"Maybe this is what Shinji and I want," Marianne replied as she sent out two of the Hoppers after Tara. "Why should we always be bound by other people's wishes and desires all of the time?"

" _She's right,"_ Tera's voice suddenly echoed in Tara's head, " _she's absolutely right!"_

 _Shut up,_ Tara replied as she dodged one of the AT Field thrusts from a Hopper; _This isn't about being bound!_

"You've given up so much for this world," the fake Rei said as Evangelion 13 pulled out a machine gun; "Your parents, both of their families, and even your husband Clovis...and what have you gotten in return?"

" _Nothing at all, save for sadness and pain!"_ Tera answered, though only Tara could hear it.

"That's right – your sacrifices have yielded NOTHING," Marianne finally said as the Evangelion opened fire. "Shinji and I want to bring that pointless practice to an end – not just for us, but for everyone." Tara quickly folded Lifthrasir Titania's hair to protect herself from the bullets.

"Tara," Xemmey chimed in. "These speech patterns do not match those of the Rei Ayanami you were familiar with at all. You shouldn't listen to her."

"I know, I know!" she replied. But the lingering doubts she had, exacerbated by the grieving Tera, refused to cease troubling her.

"For what does one live for?" the fake Rei asked as she sent all four Hoppers at Tara, a twisted grin crossing her face; "What dreams does your soul have? What is it that you truly seek?! Until you can answer that, your efforts are meaningless!"

 _What is it you live for, Tara?!_ Tera shouted in Tara's head. _I had something to live for...Clovis, His Majesty, the honor of the Zifell family...and yet you took it away! Even though the memories of my past were fake, the times I had with them after that were real!_

In Evangelion 13's cockpit, Shinji found himself to be unnerved by Rei's expression – that wasn't how the Rei he knew smiled...was it? But before he could answer this for himself, the Evangelion was smashed aside as Guy Shishioh came rushing in and punched it with all his might, causing it to drop the Lances of Longinus.

"Guy!" Tara exclaimed.

"Everyone, leave this Evangelion to me!" the cyborg declared. "I'll end this battle with Genesic GaoGaiGar's might!"

"Got it," the girl said. "Thanks, Guy." With that, Genesic GaoGaiGar lunged at Evangelion 13 again, and managed to

"Tara, I suggest we return to one of the ships," Tara's AI partner suggested. "Tera is interfering with your ability to pilot." Tara nodded in agreement, and started to fly back toward the _Ikaruga..._

But she didn't get far before she felt someone calling to her from a place that impossibly distant, yet so tantalizingly close – and it was a voice she knew well.

" _Tara...please, lend me your power!"_

 _Janus,_ she thought. _He's calling me...from the other world! If he can contact me there, then maybe I can help him!_ With that, she closed her eyes, and felt her consciousness being pulled across the veil of time and space.

The next thing Tara knew, she was in Janus' cockpit, though she was unable to interact with the environment. She turned to look at him, and gaped in awe at what was going on – Janus' body was blazing with white light as three pairs of rainbow light wings extended from his shoulders. She glanced up at his screen, and saw that there were at least a dozen warning messages telling her beloved that he was pushing Granlif Yggdrasil far beyond its usual limits. The mech's interior was sparking and crackling – another sign of its structural instability.

And then she looked closer at his body – it was starting to warp and distort...his very molecules were starting to lose their stability as well.

 _Jan, your body...it's coming apart,_ she pleaded; _Please, stop!_

" _I can't!"_ he replied to her over their link; _"Not until I...I've defeated...that thing..."_

Tara looked out past the warning messages and saw that he was unleashing a torrent of attacks – Gran Fires, Karma Knuckles, Gran Bits – all in rapid succession, and in much greater quantities than before.

" _Tara...I promised you...I'm going to come back,"_ he said as Granlif drew its Gran Claymore to use its ultimate attack. _"Even if I have to claw my way...out from...the depths of Hell...I'll come back to you!"_

Tara saw Janus' wings start to fizzle in and out as if they were overcome with static. Fearing the worst, the girl let out the loudest telepathic scream she could as he delivered the final blow to the unseen opponent.

 _JAAAAANUUUUUS!_

Just after delivering the final blow, the pilot of Granlif Yggdrasil dropped out of his angelic form. His body continued to crackle with excess energy, but his body seemed to be stabilizing. A wave of relief filled Tara as she looked down and saw that the enemy Janus was going all-out against was reduced to a pile of scrap.

 _Oh god, Jan, don't scare me like that,_ she said with a sigh. _I thought for a second that I was really going to lose you!_

" _I feel pretty tingly, but I'm still here,"_ Janus replied as he turned to face her, as if he could actually see her.

But suddenly she saw the enemy rise up again, rebuilding itself from that same scrap pile. It was silhouetted by towering flames, but she could just barely make out its shape...and it was one she recognized, but dared not believe it was.

 _Jan, look out!_ she cried as the unseen enemy clenched a fist and then punched. Just as it broke through the cockpit and made contact with Janus, the telepathic link she had with him was suddenly severed.

Though Tara's consciousness had been forced back to her own reality, she felt like she had suffered the blow herself – only the pain came from a different source.

 _No...it...can't be...he can't be...he can't..._

Tara finally had an answer to Marianne's question.

* * *

 _Is it really so? Has the unthinkable happened to Tara's beloved? And just who was the hidden enemy? Find out in the Janus chapter! Until then, mecha fans!_


	129. Chapter 83 Janus

_Ho boy, I've been absolutely DYING to get to this chapter, and I'm sure a lot of you have been too! It's finally time for the real end to_ Shin Mazinger _'s plot...and to bring in...IT!_

* * *

 **Chapter 83 (Janus) – Gods of Darkness Rise! Everything Returning To Zero! (Part 2)**

Once again, just when it seemed victory was at hand for DREAM, Atik Yomin had interfered. Thanks to the High Seraph Uriel, Raideen was at the bottom of the sea, and the Star of La Mu had been cracked, releasing the evil soul of the Mycenaean god Hades. And thanks to the sacrifices of his generals, Hades' body, which stood easily many times taller than EI-01's, had been restored.

DREAM watched as Uriel warped next to the colossus, who shifted his gaze, using his four secondary eyes to keep an eye on its foes.

 **"Was it you who freed me, Uriel?"** **the god asked.**

"It was indeed I who freed your spirit, Emperor Hades," Uriel answered. "Raideen, the ally of Zeus who imprisoned you in the first place, now lies at the bottom of the ocean." He handed the relic that had powered Raideen to the evil god, who grinned and placed the gem-like object inside the mouth on his chest. DREAM didn't know it, but he still had a use for Raideen's power source.

 **"And my generals?"** **Hades then inquired.**

"They all died in battle, and gave their souls to allow you to regain your body," the angel replied. Hades' eyes closed solemnly, then his gaze turned back to Mazinkaiser and Mazinger Z.

 **"I see,"** **he growled.** ** **"S**** **o even when his body has turned itself to stone that cursed Zeus still dogs me...Uriel, leave these humans to me."**

"Very well, then," Uriel said with a nod. "If you need reinforcements, you know what to do." With that, the High Seraph disappeared into a Threshold. But the mouth on Hades' main head grinned wickedly.

" **I have no need to summon help from the winged ones,"** he said. **"As one who has power over life and death, I can resurrect any of my soldiers as I please! Observe!"**

He raised his two arms up and began channeling both his own power and that of the Star of La Mu.

" **Oh children of Mycenae,"** Hades intoned, **"your lord and master calls to you back from the underworld! Return unto life, my servants!"**

The air crackled and surged as Warrior Beasts and Kedora that the three group had all dispatched rose from their resting places or appeared out of thin air, their bodies restored to peak fighting fitness.

"Crap, he brought back all of the goons we trashed!" Boz exclaimed.

"And then some!" Nuuke exclaimed.

"I honestly thought he would resurrect his generals," Daisuke said. "I suppose that's a small mercy." As he finished that sentence, the Fleedian prince sensed all of Hades' burning eyes focused on him – or rather, Grendizer.

" **Oh,"** the Mycenaean god said, **"is that the idol you Fleedians created of me? It fails to capture my full glory, but it was an admirable effort."**

Everyone except Kouji and Janus did a double take.

"Wait, how could _you_ know about Fleed?" Hikaru Makiba exclaimed. Hades began to laugh wickedly at this, as if it was the silliest question he had ever heard.

" **How could I?"** he chuckled; **"How could I** _ **not**_ **? I was Fleed's god, after all!"**

All of the color in Daisuke's face drained out as the truth finally hit him.

" **That's right, little prince of Fleed,"** Hades chuckled, relishing the feelings of horror Daisuke was giving off; **"your people called me Galdorakhe back then."**

"But that's impossible!" Koji yelled, "you can't be…"

" **How else could something as wondrous as Mycenae arise on such a tiny backwater world like this?!"** the mechanical god roared. **"It was the doing of us Mechanical Gods of Olympus!"**

DREAM remained still as they tried to make sense of what their enemy was implying.

" **Judging from your hesitation,"** Hades said derisively, **"it seems you stupid humans need an explanation. As tribute to your skill in besting my generals before, I shall oblige...consider it my parting gift to you before I obliterate you all!"**

The god of the underworld cleared his throat and began.

" **My fellow Mechanical Gods and I are actually highly advanced beings from a distant time and place. We travel through space and different realities, creating life or conquering other civilizations to serve us as we saw fit."**

"That means..." Masato gasped.

" **A few of these worlds were planets we Gods came to call Fleed, Vega, Boazan and Campbell. We seeded life on these worlds, and the inhabitants came to worship us, as they rightly should."**

"Then the Gods that Heinel spoke of were..." Daisuke murmured.

" **However, two of our number got a little too attached to the worlds they seeded, and foolishly turned away from my fellow Gods and I. So we decided to leave them to their tiny lives and departed for other worlds."**

"Man, wait until the Voltes team hears about this," Janus thought.

" **When we arrived here on this backwater planet thousands of years ago, we found that life had already come into existence. Of course, it was a simple manner of carefully choosing the right lifeforms to do our bidding, granting them our technology and making them prosperous."**

"The Mycenaeans...that explains their tech," Cross chuckled.

" **But as it turned out, there was already an advanced civilization on Earth around that point – the accursed Kingdom of Mu! They refused to obey us, so we had no choice but to select some of those who they subjugated."**

"Subjugated?!" Kouji exclaimed. "But I thought the Mu..."

"We were happy to serve the mighty Gods!" an Aerial Warrior Beast chimed in. "The Mu denied us the rights they allowed for other people, so we wanted to take it all from them!"

" **However, that accursed Zeus,"** Hades snarled, stamping his foot, creating waves in the water, **"he went and got attached to not just this planet, but to a single woman...that wench Aila Mu!"**

"I believe they have heard enough, my lord," a Reptilian Warrior Beast said. "They are long overdue for annihilation as it is!"

Hades nodded, and pulled out two flaming swords from his shoulders.

" **Indeed!"** the Mechanical God boomed, **"we shall crush you lot, and then the rest of this planet! From the ruins I shall build a new, superior Mycenae!"**

The DREAMers readied their already exhausted bodies for one more round of battle as Hades' forces charged at them. Thinking quickly, Yurika ordered a message to be sent to the other ships for reinforcements...

* * *

"That's the last of those goons," Judau sighed as he watched the last Warrior Beast fall thanks to a hit from his beam saber. The long battle had exhausted the DREAMers for the first time in a while, but now it seemed like they could finally relax.

That was until and the other Newtypes felt a sudden wave of psychic pressure coming from the southwest, and they all gazed out in that direction.

"Judau?" Rain asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Something powerful just awakened," Roux answered, "It's in the same league as Devil Axis!"

"Guys, we just got a message from the _Nadesico,_ " Sayla said;"The Mycenaean god Hades was just resurrected thanks to Atik Yomin, and is attacking them as we speak!"

"What?!" Domon exclaimed; "How?!"

"The details aren't important!" Beecha said; "We gotta get there ASAP!"

"But it's way too far to travel conventionally," Argo said grimly; "and the Thresholds the Mycenaeans used are closed now!" However, this didn't dishearten Simon in the least.

"Don't worry, you guys," the digger said confidently; "There's a way! Tell 'em, Lordgenome!"

"We can utilize the Cathedral Terra's Perceptual Teleportation System," the biocomputer said; "It allows for instantaneous travel between two points in space without being affected by time dilation, the speed of light limit or instantaneous acceleration. While similar to Thresholds in these respects, Perceptual Teleportation also has unlimited range."

"Sounds a lot like Boson Jumping," Akito commented. "But how do we USE it? I don't think I can jump this many people at once."

"By focusing one's will on a known person, object or location," Lordgenome continued, "one can use Spiral Power to create a wormhole with an exit point close to the desired target. However, those who are not focused on the target cannot utilize the tunnel - a strong emotional connection to the target also increases accuracy."

"So in other words, if we all want to jump to their location and arrive together, we have to focus on the same thing," George said. The group converged on the area around the Kamina statue to consider who or what they would focus on.

"So, who or what do we all have a strong connection to?" Chibodee asked everyone. "It has to be someone or something we all have a common, emotional bond with."

"Simple," Nia said. "We focus on Janus!" The group looked over at Nia, who stepped into the center of the group. Some of the group looked skeptical at this suggestion.

"I agree," Yoko said as she stepped into the circle to back Nia up. "Zero said once that he and Tara are the glue that binds DREAM together."

"Yeah," Judau added, joining them as well. "Without them, I doubt we would have met and done everything we've achieved so far!"

"That's true, I guess," Sai Saichi murmured. It didn't take much longer for everyone to settle on Janus as their target, and they quickly grouped up and all faced in the same direction, with Gurren Lagann at the head of the formation.

"Now, let's all picture our friend," Simon said, "the friend who brought us all together!" Everyone closed their eyes and envisioned the face of Janus in their minds. After a minute or so of this, a green beam shot out of Gurren Lagann's head, and a green portal large enough to fit all of the mechs opened up.

"We did it!" Allenby cheered. "Let's go!"

"Hang on, pal," Simon said as Gurren Lagann flew into the portal; "We're coming to help!"

* * *

"Such a monstrous power," Puru Two said as the pressure exerted by Hades' birth subsided. "To think that we could feel it all the way from here." The DREAMers fighting out in space found themselves in a similar quandary to the group in Kamina City – but they had even farther to travel, and they didn't have any fancy teleporting tricks to use.

But Go was quick to come up with an idea.

"Everyone, climb aboard Shin Dragon," he said as he mentally opened up the hangar in Shin Dragon's body. "We can change into Shin Liger and get us back to Earth much quicker. It won't be instantaneous, but it should take just a few minutes if we go at full speed."

"Right," Amuro said. "All units, head for Shin Dragon and prepare for immediate departure!" As the group who had traveled with the _Ra Cailum_ headed for the humongous Getter, the Nightingale and Titania approached him.

"We'll come with you, Amuro," Char said. Hi-Nu Gundam's pilot was understandably surprised – didn't he need to stay and protect his people?

"It may be the destiny of Spacenoids to travel to the stars," he then explained. "But we can't simply abandon our home planet. You all reminded us of that."

"Besides, it's only fair," Haman added with a smirk. "You went out of your way to protect us." She then turned to the Neo-Zeon troops.

"Chara, Purus, Quess, Wiseman, Gyunei," she barked, "you're with us. The rest of you can return home – you fought hard, and once we defeat this final enemy, our crisis will finally be over."

"Coming, Lady Haman!" Quess chirped as she steered the Azieru toward the hole in Shin Dragon's body – as large as her mobile armor was, Shin Dragon was more than big enough to accommodate it. The Queen Mansa, Geara Doga Kai, Jagd Doga and Quebleys all followed, leaving the Geymalk alone.

"Do we have to?" Chara groaned. "I mean, why should we have to do anything for the Earthnoids?"

"Disobeying a direct order, Chara?" Haman said, leering at her.

"N-no, Lady Haman!" the Geymalk's pilot stammered as she quickly followed her fellow Zeon aces.

Inside Shin Dragon, several DREAMers helped guide the colossal Alpha Azieru into the hangar. It settled down on the floor, allowing Quess to climb out of the cockpit and stretch her legs. As she sailed through the hangar, she almost ran into Hathaway and Bright.

"Hey, Hathaway! Hey, Mister Noa!" she said happily. "Can you do me a favor? It'll help me fight better when we get to Earth."

"What do you need, Quess?" Bright said apprehensively. He wasn't fully sure of how this girl would be with her son, even if they had developed a bond via their Newtype powers.

"Do you have any Minovsky Crafts lying around?" she said. "The Alpha Azieru won't be able to fly in Earth's atmosphere without one."

Bright tried not to sigh with relief – he was afraid of her making a much less reasonable request. He double-checked the tablet he was carrying.

"I think we can loan a spare one from the _Cailum,_ " he said. "I'll have the mechanics get to work on installing it immediately." Quess giggled and flung herself at Hathaway, embracing him as if they were old friends, while Bright's son blushed heavily.

"Your dad's the best, Hathaway!" the Cyber Newtype said cheerfully.

"Quess, cut it out," he mumbled as those who had heard the conversation were looking at them, "not in front of everyone..."

* * *

The Muge Zolbados Empire didn't go away empty-handed even after being driven away by Neo Zeon. They had discovered a rather great surprise floating amidst the debris of Axis that still orbited the Universal Century's Earth, and now dozens of small Invaders and Muge soldiers were slowly chipping away at a great white mass made of inert nanomachines.

Watching from the balcony of his great castle was Muge Zolbados himself, with Gildrome and Scirocco by his side.

"So, you say this man will definitely serve me?" Muge asked Scirocco.

"Like me, he acknowledges people based on their strength," the Newtype-turned-Invader said, "though only of body or combat skill. He is a simple man."

"In other words, another Deathgaia," Gildrome muttered.

Suddenly, the remains of the mass fell away, revealing the Turn X Gundam. Instantly, the machine started up again, its eyes glowing ominously. At the same time, Gym Ghingnham, who had been essentially frozen in time (both mentally and physically), felt the world around him start moving again.

He looked around, and was understandably startled to find that he was now in some sort of hellish world.

"Hear me, human," he boomed; "I am Muge Zolbados, lord of ten thousand separate realities and destined to be master of them all!"

Gym looked around for the source of the voice, but the Turn X quickly found it, and the optical sensors zooming in on Emperor Muge himself.

"I have unsealed you and your machine from your ivory tomb," the dimension overlord continued; "And now you shall submit to me as your one and only ruler." The Lunar Kingdom General huffed with disdain at this statement. The very idea of him bowing to anyone was abhorrent to him.

"Gym Ghingnham answers to no one!" he bellowed, readying the Turn X's beam saber; "Now, be destroyed by the Turn X Gundam!"

He charged at Muge, barreling through the Invader swarm as if it wasn't even there. Once he got close enough, Gym brought down the energy blade down on Muge...only for it to be blocked by the tip of the overlord's index finger.

"Impossible...he blocked the Turn X's attack so easily?!" Gym thought out loud.

"Your tenacity is admirable, Gym Ghingnham," Muge said with a small smirk."And your machine is quite powerful, even though it runs merely at twenty percent of its full potential. If you only kneel before me and swear absolute loyalty, I shall draw out your Turn X's FULL power."

"And if I should refuse?" Gym asked, suspicious of such a bold statement.

"Then I shall crush you, body and spirit, before devouring your wretched soul," Muge replied. "The same fate will befall you if you should betray me."

The choice was obvious for Gym. He would play along with this unusually powerful being and become his servant. After all, the prospect of seeing the Turn X's maximum capabilities was too good to pass up, especially when the other option was to lose his soul.

The Turn X withdrew its beam saber and got down on one knee in deference to Muge.

"You were right, Paptimus," Gildrome chuckled. "He is a simple man."

* * *

Mazin Emperor G was quite a spectacular sight - even to Tetsuya, who had seen quite a few awe-inspiring things by now.

It somewhat resembled a cross between Great Mazinger and Mazinkaiser. It had two antennae on each side of its head rather than one; the heat sink on its chest was larger; it had gold accents on its knee joints, finger joints and shoulders; its feet had black accents on them; However, its most noticeable difference was that it didn't have a Scramble Dash – instead, it had a cape of sorts made up of eight feather-like sections, all attached to a golden backpack.

Overall, it truly resembled an emperor.

He had paused on his descent from a ladder, but finished climbing down to meet up with Kenzo, who was working on a computer console. They were working in tandem to make sure everything in the new Super Robot would function properly.

"All done?" Kenzo asked.

"Everything seems to check out," Tetsuya said. Kenzo nodded and went back to his computer.

"This might seem odd to ask," the scientist said after a moment or two of silence; "But tell me...what of my counterpart in your world? I'm curious."

Tetsuya sighed – he never liked talking about this with people, but considering how highly he regarded the man who raised and trained him, he felt obligated to tell his alternate version.

"The Kenzo Kabuto of my world...is no more," the chosen pilot for Mazin Emperor G said; "You, as well as Koji's mother and grandfather all perished as the result of Dr. Hell's machinations. Thankfully, Juzo had already finished creating Mazinger Z, and you had finished making Great Mazinger – although the old man managed to make an improved design for Great."

Kenzo smiled – he always knew that Juzo Kabuto was the greater genius.

"Tsubasa told me you were adopted by my other self," the scientist then said, "and raised alongside Koji as his son. What happened before then?"

How long had it been since he had thought of his childhood prior to being adopted? Tetsuya wanted to leave it all behind, to never discuss it, but once again, the pilot felt obligated to fill Kenzo in.

"I never knew my real parents – I spent my early life in an orphanage. My only friend was Jun Hono, a girl who was mocked because she was half-African and half-Japanese. Even so, life wasn't too bad otherwise."

Tetsuya then grimaced as he returned to the part he always dreaded talking about.

"But that all came crashing down one night – soldiers of Britannia's state religion raided the orphanage. They kidnapped some of the children, killed the others, and then did the same women who ran it before finally burning the place down. Jun and I were the only survivors."

"How tragic," Kenzo said. He had learned much about the Celestial Calendar world, including the existence of the Holy Britannian Empire.

"She and I wandered the area near the orphanage until you and Juzo found us," Tetsuya concluded. "You must have seen our potential, for you adopted us straight away and raised us to be pilots to challenge Dr. Hell and Mycenae, should the latter return."

The Mazinger pilot then held up a clenched fist.

"But I never forgot or forgave the one whose name I heard spoken – the one who led the whole operation. I believed I could use Great Mazinger to one day get my revenge on that man...Peleus Zifell."

Kenzo sighed. He wanted to give Tetsuya a lecture on the dangers of using a Mazinger as a tool of revenge, but then alarms started going off all over the facility. The scientist quickly opened up another window on his console, and saw what was going on over the waters of the Aegean Sea.

"Tetsuya," the scientist said as he pressed some buttons, "it seems that the time you were trained for has come. The dark god Hades has been reborn!"

A new Brain Condor rose up from a hidden compartment below after a moment. It automatically opened its canopy to allow a pilot in.

"Hurry, Brain Condor is waiting!" Kenzo ordered. "Your friends need you and the power of the Great Mazin Emperor!" Tetsuya nodded and hurried over to the aircraft, leaping inside with the grace of a noble deer. He noted that the controls were exactly the same as Great Mazinger's, so he quickly started it up and launched straight into the air.

When he was high enough, Tetsuya pointed the craft's nose straight down as he lined up with Mazin Emperor G's head and went into a dive.

" **FIREEEEEE...ON!"**

The red aircraft connected to the new Mazinger's head, and its eyes flashed on.

" **LET'S GO, MAZIN EMPEROR G!"** Tetsuya cried as he yanked a lever that would activate the Scramble Dash – this caused the feather-like parts of the mech's cape to link up into wings. The machine bent its knees, then rocketed out of the extinct volcano.

 _Hang in there, everyone,_ Tetsuya thought as he steered his new machine toward the Aegean Sea, _the Great Mazin Emperor and I are on our way!_

* * *

"You'll pay for destroying Lord Garadoubla!" a Superhuman Warrior Beast bellowed as it slashed at Granlif with its chain scythe. This one had a crescent shaped headdress that had a pair of brown circular pieces on the ear area, a large malignant smile and insane eyes, and a vent on the neck area. Its armor featured sharp red shoulder pads, and a chain was attached to its waist for the scythe it wielded. Its true face is located below the abdomen on the belt.

"But can't your boss just resurrect him like he did you?!" Janus said as he lunged at the Warrior Beast with the Gran Cutters after knocking aside its weapon.

"It doesn't matter!" the Warrior Beast replied. "You'll still pay, and I, Gironian, shall be the one to avenge him!"

"No, it shall be me, Tollukan!" another Beast said as it flew in from above – though an Aerial Warrior Beast, it was humanoid in appearance. It had a battle skirt and massive wings shaped like the head of an axe; it carried a massive shield in its right hand and a crossbow in the other, and had a large bird-like beak with large horns on the side, with its true face located at the bottom. This one fired a beam at Janus that he blocked with Granlif's fiber wings.

"No, me!" another Beast said. Janus looked around and saw himself surrounded by twelve Warrior Beasts, all clamoring for a shot at the one who killed the Mycenaean hero.

"Geez, Garadoubla must have been a big deal," Janus said uneasily as he switched out the Cutters for the Claymore. "I didn't think so many would target me at once...man, I sure could use a little help."

"Janus, there's a new energy signature coming from four o' clock," Xengar suddenly chimed in a split second later. "It seems to be some sort of dimensional portal." Sure enough, a green portal opened up...

And out poured the _Nahel Argama_ team, with Gurren Lagann and Solvernia leading the charge. In a matter of seconds, the Warrior Beasts surrounding Janus were wiped out in a barrage of drills, beams and missiles.

"Hiya, Janus!" Gimmy said eagerly as his Grapearl swooped in as Granlif Yggdrasil and the new arrivals landed on one of the islands.

"You...how did you all get here?!" Granlif's pilot exclaimed. "I don't remember setting up any Thresholds!"

"We used a new trick Simon picked up called Perceptual Teleportation," Judau said. "It lets us instantly travel to where anyone or anything we know of is, no matter the distance!"

"The problem is," Yoko added, "we all had to focus on the same person or object to travel together."

"So we all decided to focus on you," Nia finally said sweetly. But Janus shook his head – he was utterly baffled.

"Me? Why me? Why not the _Nadesico_ or Kouji or..."

"You're important to _all_ of us," Simon said, making Gurren Lagann place a friendly hand on Granlif's shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, we never would all met. You're more than just our comrade-in-arms...you're our true friend." The rest of the group all affirmed this statement for him.

Janus let this all sink in – he actually truly mattered to them! He thought back to his days as a thief and beggar – how he was always chased away, spurned by people, and unloved. He knew how much he meant to Tara, but this was something else.

"You guys..." he said, trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kittan shouted. "We're here to save Kouji and the others too - we all just happened to have, y'know, a strong connection with ya! Now c'mon, let's kick that Hades guy to the curb!" The group cheered and hurried off into battle to support the rest of the _Nadesico_ team – only Yoko remained behind.

"Did you guys all...really mean that, Yoko?"Janus asked.

"Mm-hm," Yoko said. "In a way, you're like Kamina...with you helping us, there was nothing we couldn't do. He was an inspiration to us all." Janus blushed heavily at his comparison to the legendary founder of Team Dai-Gurren. Yoko smiled and then leaped off into battle.

For a few moments, Janus just stood there, smiling.

"You enjoy that feeling, don't you?" Xengar said. "Usually you only feel this exuberant when Tara is around. _"_

"I knew they were my friends," Janus replied to his AI companion, "but I had no idea that I meant so much to them."

Feeling a new fountain of determination welling up within him, Janus clenched his fists and extended a pair of light wings.

"Let's go protect them," he declared; "and the world they love!"

* * *

The first to bust through Hades' forces and reach Hades were Simon and Viral – when Gurren Lagann bashed through several Aerial Warrior Beasts,

"Hades!" Simon yelled; "Get ready for a drilling you'll never forget!"

" **That machine...so, you're a Lagann pilot,"** Hades chuckled as he casually swiped at Gurren Lagann with his sword. **"I thought all of those things were all buried when Lordgenome sealed the humans with the Spiral gene beneath the Earth."**

"Well, I happened to dig this one up with my drill," the digger replied with a smirk as he dodged it.

" **I'm afraid that your drill is no match for me!"** Hades then boomed; **"For I am a God of Olympus!"**

"Just a god?" Viral chuckled. "DREAM has an awfully good track record against gods."

"And since you insist on getting in our way," Simon added, firing himself up and raising his Spiral gauge; "I'll just drill through you towards tomorrow!" He then yanked the sunglasses off of Gurren Lagann's chest and threw them, causing them to split into three. He raised Gurren Lagann's arm up, forming a gigantic drill.

" **GIGA DRILL...BREAAAAAAAK!"**

The Gunman rocketed forward – not noticing that Hades had deflected the sent away his flaming swords with a thought, but couldn't stop the drill until it was already halfway through his torso.

Luckily for Hades, the energy of Raideen's power source kept flowing into him - it had resisted the power of Simon's drill, and was feeding him yet more energy. He grinned and tried to snatch Gurren Lagann, but the mech was quick enough to detach the drill and get away.

"Simon, what's the matter?!" Viral said in a slightly mocking tone; "Your drill not capable of piercing a chump like him?"

"Guess that Perceptual Teleportation wore me out more than I thought," the digger replied as he spotted ZZ Gundam heading for Hades in its G-Fortress mode. "But we've got plenty more big hitters!

As Judau got close enough, he shifted back to ZZ's mobile suit mode.

"Hey, ugly!" the Newtype yelled up. Hades looked down, but made no move to attack initially. He was surprised at something else.

" **Interesting,"** the Olympian God said, **"you're somewhat different from the other humans here – your mental prowess is a match for the Mu's greatest wise men!"**

"Flattery isn't going to save you, you monster!" Judau shouted back.

" **I merely state fact,"** Hades replied with a chuckle. **"Could you be one of those 'Newtypes' that sprouted up when you humans rediscovered space travel? While your powers are no match for a god like me, there may yet be a place for you in my new world."**

"Power shmowers," Judau spat; "I'm still a human, and I'm not gonna let you have your way!" With that, the boy began to focus his power. The souls of the countless people who had died in the surrounding area began to fill his machine through the biosensor.

"Everyone...everyone's power is being channeled into the Gundam!" Judau thought out loud as he and his Gundam gained a pink aura and the weapon on ZZ's head began to charge up.

" **GO, HI-MEGA CANNON!"** the Newtype roared. **"RRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"** The machine unleashed an enormous beam blast, enough to engulf most of Hades' body. The evil god staggered backward and felt some of his body crumble. But when the attack ended, Hades was still quite alive. Judau quickly switched to G-Fortress mode and got out of there just in time to avoid a slash from Hades' blades of flame.

He then turned around to see Akito's Aestivalis (still without the Black Selena's armor) and Yamada's Super Aestivalis flying straight toward him.

" **You...you are but ordinary humans!"** Hades laughed. **"If even extraordinary humans can do little to me, what hope do YOU have?"**

"Don't underestimate us ordinary humans, evil god!" Jiro said bravely; "We'll show you the power of the human spirit!"

"Let's go, Gai!" Akito said. The two got closer and powered on their Distortion Fields.

" **DOUBLE GEKIGAN..."**

But Hades would have none of this.

" **Foolishness!"** he shouted before spouting a huge flame from his chest that radiated pure malice. The fire punched through the pair's Distortion Fields, setting their machines alight.

"Whoa, that's hot!" Jiro exclaimed, already starting to feel the effects of the heat inside the cockpit.

"No good, Gai," Akito said as he wiped his forehead to wipe away sweat. "We have to put out these fires before we melt!"

"Good thing there's plenty of water around!" Jiro said. With that, the two broke away and dove into the sea, successfully putting out the fires.

"Akito! Yamada!" Megumi cried, momentarily assuming they were shot down.

"It's all right, Renard," Minato said. "Their machines are still operating." However, Yurika fumed with anger.

"How dare you harm my beloved Akito, you big flaming meanie!" she yelled. "Ruri, prepare the Phase Transition Cannon!"

"Right away, Captain," Ruri said. "Charging now." The arms of the Y-Unit opened up as energy charged into the spot between them. Hades knew that such an attack would be troublesome, and started to wade toward the ship, ignoring the smaller attacks from those he passed.

"He's heading straight for us!" Megumi exclaimed.

"FIRE!" the Nadesico's captain ordered. Thecannon fired, slamming into the Olympian God with full force and trying to fold space around him and crush him out of existence with spacetime itself.

But to their astonishment, Hades managed to force space to unfold with only a little physical effort, though they didn't see his immense amount of mental effort. Hades again thanked the Star of La Mu – he might not have survived if not for its ability to boost his powers.

" **An impressive trick,"** he said, **"but it's no match for a god like myself!"** But as he continued to approach the _Nadesico_ , he was struck by a pair of mega-particle cannon blasts from the _Nahel Argama_.

" **Insects! I'll crush you!"** Hades roared. Summoning more of his power, the god managed to leap out of the knee-deep (to him) water and landed just a few hundred yards from the ship's left flank. He raised one of his flaming swords.

"That sword could cleave right through us!" Monsha cried out. But Sayla didn't seem worried.

"No...we'll be okay," she said. As if on cue, a huge green beam burst through the purple clouds, exposing the sun for a moment and sent the evil god spiraling away for several dozen miles – though he was still visible even at that distance due to his sheer size.

Of course, he wasn't as large as the entity that had fired it – Shin Dragon. It had switched back to this form once Shin Liger had re-entered Earth's atmosphere.

"We're baaaaaaaack!" Kei said as a hatch on the side of Shin Dragon opened, releasing the _Ra Cailum_ team and the Neo Zeon aces. The Alpha Azieru flew out somewhat unsteadily, as Quess was not used to fighting in Earth's gravity.

"Man, showing up to save you guys like this NEVER gets old!" Gai laughed.

"Well, it took you guys long enough," Beecha grumbled. Just then, Char's face appeared on the _Nahel Argama_ 's viewscreen.

"I see you're doing well, Artesia," Char said. "Captaining your own vessel, and you're still technically a civilian."

"Hello brother," Sayla said cordially. "How are your people?"

"They live yet," the leader of Neo-Zeon replied. "But we Spacenoids are here to protect mankind's cradle from being desecrated any further."

Meanwhile, the Queen Mansa and the dark-purple Quebley MK II approached the ZZ Gundam after taking out the Warrior Beasts he was fighting.

"Big brother Judaaaaaauuu!" Puru said excitedly.

"Puru, Puru Two, you're okay!" Judau said happily. "Glad to have you back with us!"

"We brought along our sisters as well!" Puru Two added, pointing to ten gray Quebleys descended from above. Judau grinned – having this many funnels would be a real asset against the evil god...

* * *

In the Demon Tribe's new lair, Zenon sat on an icy throne, deep in thought. The chair was an exact replica of the original in the Himalayas, down to the smallest detail. He was guarded by a pair of powerful humanoid demons with a mix of reptilian, insect and plant features.

And so deep was his reverie that he didn't sense the return of Psycho Jenny – along with the survivors of the Devilman Army. Agira had resumed his human form and stood just behind the red-haired monster.

"Hello, Lord Zenon," the psychic demon said, startling all three of the demon king's heads out of their thoughts and making him leap to his feet.

"Oh! Welcome back, Psycho Jen..." the central head said before noticing the Devilmen behind her. "What?! You led the Devilman Army to us?!"

"Yes," one of the Devilmen said, "but we've come to _join_ the Demon Tribe, now that we understand your true nature. Besides, the world of this humanity is essentially gone."

Zenon sat back down, though he still felt tense. Something about this didn't seem right to him.

"I-I see," the demon king's left head said. "Tell me though, who told you of our true nature?" In response, the Devilmen moved aside to reveal Dante, who stepped forward.

"I did, Zenon," he said, leering at the three-headed monarch. Zenon nearly leaped out of his skin when he beheld the boy who spoke with the dignity and authority of an ancient king. Immediately, Zenon dropped to his knees and bowed deeply, his central nose pressed against the ice.

"F-f-forgive me, mighty Maou Dante," all three of Zenon's heads stammered; "I was merely just..."

"Just what?!" Dante said, his body changing - growing older and more mature before Zenon's very eyes; "Just making your fellow demons bow to the so-called servants of God?!" As he finished this sentence, the boy who had once been Shiro and Aina's child appeared to be in his late teens.

"Have you forgotten what we went through, all those years ago?" the awakened demon king continued; "Have you forgotten the ages of torment and disgrace we suffered under the heel of those star-born tyrants?!"

Dante grabbed Zenon's central head and lifted the demon up.

"I entrusted you with the task of keeping the Demon Tribe cohesive after the coming of the Getter Rays, and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

"Not only that," Psycho Jenny added, "but he schemed for the death of Lord Satan, who guided us in our battle to reclaim this world from the ones who usurped it!" This caused the two guard demons to gasp in dismay.

"You went along with it, Psycho Jenny!" Zenon's heads exclaimed.

"If not for Lord Satan's insistence that I let you live until Maou Dante was awakened," the red-haired demon replied contemptuously, "I would have crushed your mind long ago, Zenon. I only went along with your plot to ensure that you knew nothing of our _true_ plan to reclaim this world."

"As a final mercy," Dante said cruelly as he dragged the confused and terrified demon out toward the cave entrance; "I'm going to give you a day's head start to leave and get as far away from here as you can. Return to your true masters, the angels who call themselves the servants of God. Once that day is over, I will hunt you down and personally tear you to shreds."

"Now..." he said as he heaved Zenon away with one arm; "BEGONE!" Zenon screamed as he sailed over the horizon. With a satisfied sigh, the demon lord turned around and re-entered the cave.

"Your throne, Maou Dante," one of the guard demons said. Dante acknowledged it and sat down. Even though cold did him no harm, he found the icy throne unpleasant to sit on.

"How is our 'true plan' coming along?" he then asked Psycho Jenny. "You were trying to awaken a 'god of demons', if I remember correctly?"

"Yes," the psychic demon replied. "And everything should be ready. Amon only has to trigger our god's awakening."

"We can't have anyone interfering," Dante said, waving his hand. "Take a few other mentally-focused demons and go to Amon's side."

"Understood," Psycho Jenny said before teleporting away. Dante sighed and closed his eyes as he entered a deep reverie of his own.

 _Shiro...Aina...forgive your child,_ he thought, _but I must do this for the sake of my people..._

* * *

The first of the _Ra Cailum_ team to reach Hades was Kamille, piloting the Zeta in its Waverider mode.

"Evil god Hades, I've come for you!" he shouted as he fired several small beams at him.

" **Your aura...could you be another Newtype?"** Hades said with a chuckle as the beams glanced off of him; **"How interesting. I wonder what you could have become had we gods of Olympus been able to guide your kind along the path of evolution?"**

"Newtypes came into being naturally!" Kamille replied as he wheeled around for another pass. "If you had tried to manipulate us, we would have risen up against you, just as we are now!"

" **A shame,"** the Olympian god chuckled; **"You could have been gods like me, but Mu prevented you humans from developing true power sooner!"**

"Who's to say we haven't?" the Zeta Gundam's pilot replied as he focused his willpower; "Here, I'll show you!" Like with Judau, the souls of the dead began to flow into the Zeta through the biosensor. Hades tried to slash the Zeta out of the air, but it gracefully dodged the flaming blade, and then charged full speed at Hades' head. It immediately gouged out one of Hades' secondary eyes, which made him reel with pain.

"Nice one, Kamille!" Ryoma shouted as Shin Getter drew near. "I doubt this guy can regenerate his eyes that quickly!" Kamille pulled out and escaped just before Hades could grab him. But his attention was soon focused on Shin Getter, who drew its tomahawk.

" **My, my,"** the monstrous god said as he prepared for Shin Getter's attack, **"It has been one surprise after another today! Who would have thought mere humans could harness the power of Getter Rays...the energy of evolution itself!"**

"You have no idea just what Getter Rays are truly capable of!" Hayato said as Shin Getter adjusted its position.

"Getter told us about you," Benkei added. "It won't tolerate beings who manipulate the evolution of people rather than allowing them to progress naturally...and neither will we!"

" **You say Getter is angry?"** Hades chuckled. **"It's one to talk – it does the exact same thing!"** This statement pissed off the trio.

"Hayato! Benkei!" Ryoma said. "Let's shut this guy up with Shin Getter's power!" The red machine threw the tomahawk, which Hades quickly blocked. However, it had been a feint – Shin Getter had quickly flown around to Hades' rear and formed a ball of condensed Getter Rays between its hands.

" **STONEEEEER! SUUUUUN...SHINE!"**

The ball struck with immense force, searing the rest of Hades' secondary eyes and rendering them blind. The evil god then whirled around and slashed Shin Getter, only for it to Open Get and avoid it entirely.

Next to approach were Hi-Nu Gundam and Nightingale. Hades turned to meet them. Sensing that these two were also Newtypes, he decided to up his game and shot fireballs from the mouth on his torso, which the two mobile suits avoided.

" **I wonder – could you Newtypes be other descendants of Mu?"** he said as he let another volley fly; **"Perhaps Raideen's pilot isn't the sole survivor of that loathsome culture."**

"We Newtypes are humans," Char replied. "We've only gained the ability to understand one another without misconceptions; a necessity for traveling the stars!"

" **Call yourselves what you will – you are still wastes of potential,"** Hades jeered. **"Those with power of any sort are meant to** _ **dominate and control**_ **!"**

As the two neared, the evil god readied his two swords and slashed at them. The blades themselves missed, but the flames grazed their machines, singing them a little.

" **But your inability to use your gifts to claim power over the humans shows your weakness!"** he continued; **"The state of your world is the result of that! Better that you die so that I can rebuild it!"**

"Not happening!" Amuro shouted; "We won't turn over humanity's cradle to you!" He began to focus his power, generating a Psycho Field. Char, encouraged by this, did the same - but instead of spreading out, their fields enveloped them in green auras. They then charged in after launching their funnels. As they flew in, their auras formed into those of a flapping swan.

The two mobile suits, working in near-perfect unison, unleashed a wide of different attacks while their funnels, also surrounded by swan-shaped auras, laid down a barrage of heavy beam fire, until they finally concluded with a mighty cross-slash that cut a deep gouge in Hades' left shoulder.

"Nice job, Lord Char!" Quess cheered as she and Hathaway closed in. "Now it's our turn!" But Quess was so eager to get a shot at the evil god that she inadvertently allowed him to grab her machine.

" **Oooooh, what a large machine you have..."** he said with mocking awe. He then used his powers to peer inside.

" **And piloted by so pretty an insect!"** he said with a disturbing chuckle as he held up the Alpha Azieru to his face. **"Little girl, offer yourself up to me as a virgin sacrifice and I shall make the death of your species quick and painless!"**

"Shut up, you big talking campfire!" Quess said. "Like hell I will!" She charged up the mega-particle cannon in the Azieru's mouth and fired it at Hades at near-point-blank. He yowled in pain and let the mobile armor go.

"Nice one, Quess!" Hathaway said as he released some funnel missiles. The missiles and Quess' funnels injured the evil god further, now rendering him entirely blind - though for a brief moment...

His secondary eyes finished regenerating as Zeorymer closed in.

"That machine," Hades said with a disapproving scowl, "it seems there was one Hakkeshu that rebelled against its benefactors. How dare you turn against your empress' future husband?!"

"What?!" Masato exclaimed. There was no memory regarding this in Masaki's plan.

"Yuratei is to be my wife," the evil god explained as his main eyes rejuvenated. "She will rule Mycenae by my side, just as her ancestor Persephone did in days long past!"

"So that explains why Hau Dragon worked for Mycenae," Miku said as Hades tromped toward the robot. "Still, I thought Taiha was her lover."

"I will crush you, Zeorymer of the Heavens," Hades roared as he raised a flaming blade over his head, "and make your wreckage into a wedding gift for my blushing bride!" As he brought the blade down, Masato activated Zeorymer's barrier system and blocked the attack by raising its arms. It then teleported a short distance away.

"Masato, let's use the Dimensional Coupler Cannon!" Miku said. "A Mei-Oh is too risky to use with our allies all around us!" Masato nodded and held up one of Zeorymer's arms, triggering several explosions to rock Hades' body. But the evil god refused to even flinch, so great was his determination.

Luckily, another attack from nearby did stagger him – a Gran Fire from Janus' machine. Before Zeorymer could follow up, it was accosted by a trio of Kedora.

"Hades!" Janus yelled as he followed up with a Gran Claymore swing, which Hades blocked with his flaming blades.

" **Ah, that machine...to think I'd see it again after millions of years!"** Hades chuckled as he pushed Granlif Yggdrasil back. **"However, I can sense that you're not the original pilot."**

"I do have some of that person's memories," Janus replied as he tried again, managing to slash a chunk off of Hades' right arm this time. "I remember how you met him after you left the Earth back then, how he instructed you about how to better manipulate the evolution of a species!"

" **He was a great teacher,"** the evil god replied, ignoring the damage he had just suffered. **"If not for Zeus' rebellion, we would have gained total control of this planet centuries ago!"**

"And you're not getting it!" Granlif's pilot shouted. "Mankind still lives, and I'll fight with everything I have to protect what's left!" He dashed straight at Hades, who prepared for another attack – only to watch his foe suddenly disappear into a Threshold, and then immediately feel his back being stabbed and slashed repeatedly by Granlif's energy blade.

" **SAIIIIINT...INFERNOOOOO!"** Janus bellowed as he slashed one final time, causing the evil god to nearly fall over on his face – and was then struck in the chin by Grendizer's Screw Crusher Punches. Seeing that the Fleedian prince needed to get a good shot at his so-called creator, Janus withdrew to support the three ships.

" **Damnable Fleedian!"** Hades roared as he slashed at Grendizer. **"You dare raise a hand to harm your creator?! And with the very idol you made of me!"**

"We believed in you – my people believed in you," Daisuke said indignantly. "Even when Vega came tearing through our cities, slaughtering men, women and children, we held out for your return...but you abandoned us!" The Olympian deity seethed and shot out another blast of flame from the mouth on his chest, but Daisuke easily dodged it.

"And now, I understand why," Grendizer's pilot then said, readying the Double Haken; "You never cared for the people of Fleed at all! You thought of us only as playthings!"

" **I made you from the dust of that planet,"** Hades snarled, **"and so I shall return you to dust!"** He swung his flaming blade again, only for it to be caught by the Double Haken, which was suddenly glowing the yellow-gold of Photon Power.

"God of Fleed, Galdorahke...no, Hades, manipulator of species!" Daisuke declared as he activated Grendizer's full power. "I'll use the very technology you gifted to Fleed to destroy you! See the power of the Photo-Quantum Reactor... **DIZER TERA MAX!"**

Grendizer's body seemed to burst open as Photon Power poured out of it and Grendizer's horns crackled with immense energy.

"This is the end, Hades!" the Fleedian prince roared. **"SPAAAAAACE THUNDEEEEEEEER!"** The alien Super Robot fired a massive energy blast that seemed to send the evil god reeling, even creating a huge explosion that momentarily emptied the entire Aegean Sea from the sheer force.

But when all seemed to be said and done, Hades was still standing – and was smiling cruelly.

" **I must say, that was truly an invigorating warm-up!"** he chuckled.

"A warm-up?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

" **I shall admit you humans might have stood a chance,"** Hades explained, **"except that the Star of La Mu was augmenting my strength this whole time!"**

DREAM was understandably alarmed. Hades hadn't been fighting seriously, despite appearances. And then the evil god seemed to inhale, as if breathing in their emotions.

" **Your anguish! Your despair! Your terror! Such a delicacy!"** the evil god laughed; **"When preceded by hope, It is like the finest meat and drink to me!"**

Hades opened up both of his mouths and exhaled a veritable sea of hellfire from them, engulfing everything in the area – even his own troops – in searing flames of malice. The combined heat and psychic power from the attack was enough to cripple even Shin Dragon and its pilots.

"Damn...I can't believe..." Koji grunted.

" **Bwahahahaha!"** the god of the underworld cackled triumphantly; **"It ends here, humans! This planet is finally mine!"**

"Don't bet on it, Hades!" a voice came from a distant loudspeaker.

"Tetsuya?!" Jun exclaimed. "Is that you?!"

"Something's approaching at high speed!" one of the _Ra Cailum_ 's crew said. The thing that came speeding towards them was none other than Mazin Emperor G. It came to a stop right in front of Hades, but turned his back to him, as if intentionally inviting him to attack.

"I apologize for leaving so suddenly," Tetsuya said. "Brain Condor took off on its own in order for me to receive this - the ultimate synthesis of man and machine..."

Mazin Emperor G posed heroically.

"...The Great Mazin Emperor!" he proclaimed. **"MAZIN EMPEROR G!"**

" **Even if you are an emperor, I am a god!"** Hades bellowed, annoyed by the appearance of this interloper. **"You cannot hope to match me!"**

He raised an open hand to strike Tetsuya and destroy the new Mazinger.

" **PERISH!"**

But Tetsuya was ready.

" **EMPEROR SWOOOOORD!"**

Mazin Emperor G somehow pulled a sword straight out of its chest in the blink of an eye, and jammed it into Hades' hand. The sword crackled with lightning and shocked the Mycenaean god, sending him reeling in both pain and dismay.

" **That sword…it can't be..."** he moaned. **"Impossible! It turned to stone along with the rest of him that day!"**

"That's right!" Tetsuya proclaimed. "My Emperor Sword is forged from a shard of the blade used by the Mechanical God Zeus! Now, see what else the Great Mazin Emperor is capable of!" With that, the Great Mazin Emperor began to shine brilliantly – more than even Grendizer while it was under Dizer Tera Max.

And with that, the other Mazingers were restored, including Grendizer – though it was still cooling down after using Dizer Tera Max.

"Kaiser's body," Koji gasped as Mazinkaiser got to its feet; "it's..."

"Koji, let's do this!" Tetsuya called to his adopted brother. "Let's show this fiend the power of TWO Mazin emperors!"

"Right!" Koji said as he flew up to join Tetsuya. The two Mazin emperors started their assault by spewing out two powerful whirlwinds of acid, air and Photon Power.

" **RUST TORNAAAAAADO!"**

" **RUST TYPHOON!"**

As Hades felt his godly body start to rust and decay from the combined attack, the two Mazingers started to close in, raising their fists and firing off whirling punches.

" **TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!"**

" **GREAT SMASHER PUNCH!"**

Hades couldn't repel the attacks, and was struck in the chest by the two pairs of fists. Upon returning, the two Super Robots each pulled out a pair of swords from hidden spots on their bodies.

" **KAISER BLAAAAAADE!"**

" **DOUBLE EMPEROR BLADE!"**

The duo slashed at Hades vigorously, slicing huge chunks off of his body. After several passes, they turned around and charged up the heat sinks on their chests.

" **FIRE BLASTER!"**

" **GREAT BLASTER!"**

Hades thought himself immune to fire, but the searing blaze of the two heat blasts were hotter than any fire he could ignite...nor was the Star of La Mu protecting him.

 _ **The Star...it's not working,**_ _he thought;_ _ **Why is the Star failing me?!**_

The two Mazingers then flew up high.

"Kaiser," Koji said, "let's see just how powerful we can make your Photon Beam!" With that, he finally turned the dial for the strength of the Photon Beam all the way up – he had left it on weaker settings up until now, but the time was right to unleash its full potential.

"Call a thunderhead, Mazin Emperor G!" Tetsuya bellowed. Mazin Emperor G raised a finger, causing a bolt of white lightning to strike it and fill both Kaiser and Emperor G with energy. This also spawned a thick whirlwind to surround the two, before

"Photon Energy, fully charged!" Tetsuya declared. "Let's do it, Koji!"

" **PHOTON BEEEEEEEEAM!"** Koji bellowed as Mazinkaiser fired a huge Photon Beam as powerful as Mazinger Z's own fully-charged blast.

" **THUNDERBOLT BREAKEEEEEEEER!"** Tetsuya roared as his Mazinger shot a terrific bolt of lightning. The two attacks converged on Hades and struck him with deafening force and enclosing him in a sphere of pure Photon Power while pushing him skyward.

The two Mazingers raised their hands up as if preparing to grasp the sphere.

" **THIS IS THE ULTIMATE MAZIN...!"** Tetsuya boomed.

" **...SOUKOUGEKI!"** Koji then yelled. With that, Mazinkaiser and Mazin Emperor G closed their hands into fists, and the sphere collapsed on itself with awe-inspiring force before releasing a massive explosion.

But somehow, his body survived that, but it was clear he couldn't take much more. Koji turned to his counterpart, who had already activated its form from using six Black Boxes.

"Hey, other me!" Mazinkaiser's pilot called down. "This guy's from your world, so the final blow is all yours!"

Kouji grinned, as did Juzo.

"With this, our struggle will finally be over!" the hologram of Kouji's grandfather said. "Do it, my boy!"

" **IN THE NAME OF SHINING ZEUS!"** Kouji roared, causing Mazinger Z to start shifting into its golden fist form.

" **THIS IS THE FIST THAT SPLITS THE EARTH, PARTS THE SEAS, AND CREATES ALL THINGS!"**

The golden fist rocketed upward, and headed straight for Hades' chest.

" **SMASH HIM TO ATOMS!"** Kouji cried at the top of his lungs. **"BIG BANG...PUUUUUUUUNCH!"**

The shining hand nailed Hades straight in the gut with such force that the purple skies which had been covering the world were dispersed in an instant. Hades let out a long scream of agony as he plummeted back toward Earth – it only ceased when he splashed down, sending tsunamis throughout the Aegean.

And then, to everyone's horror, he got up, though somewhat unsteadily.

" **This...isn't over,"** Hades wheezed. **"As long as the Star and I are united..."**

But he was cut off when he felt something rip the Star of La Mu out of his body, causing it to immediately break down, releasing the flaming form of his soul. The infernal spirit looked down and saw a demon floating there – one he had dared hope to never see again.

" **You...not...you..."**

"Persephone's wait'n for ya," the demon said. "Say hi to her for me, will ya?" His eyes flashed, and the huge flaming form of the Emperor of Darkness quickly flickered out. Meanwhile, some of it was drawn into the form of the demon that had finished him off...

Amon.

But no one seemed to recognize the demon's true nature immediately. Assuming Fudo had finally returned, they all cheered with excitement.

"Akira!" Miki cried excitedly as she jumped up from the corpse of a Kedora she had been fighting and flew toward him.

"Nice timing, Fudo!" Kouji said. "If you hadn't shown up, Hades might have regenerated again! You mind giving the Star of La Mu back to Hibiki?"

Amon glanced at the relic, shrugged and then tossed it into the water where he sensed Raideen to be. If it hadn't cracked, the Star might still have been useful. Besides, Amon knew that he was the strongest of all demons – he didn't need any more power.

 _Something's not right,_ Amuro thought as he looked up at what he thought was Fudo. _That doesn't look like Fudo's Devilman form!_ He then focused more on the winged demon that looked like Devilman...

And realized from his aura that he wasn't.

"Miki, get away from him!" the Newtype cried over his loudspeaker. "That's not Akira Fudo anymore!" But it was too late – Miki had gotten too close, and Amon seized his chance, grabbing the catgirl Devilman by the throat.

"Aki...ra..." Miki gasped as ultimate terror flooded through her – Akira Fudo, her dearest friend and the one person she cared about most in this world...had become a full demon.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh," Amon chuckled as he looked Miki up and down. "So, you're Miki Makimura. "

"Y-you're...Amon..." Miki said weakly as she felt the demon crushing her windpipe. Suddenly, Amon stopped and looked closer. To his dismay, he recognized a familiar presence lurking within Miki. He scowled and let go of the Devilman's throat.

"You've got some nerve, human!" Amon snarled. "It's bad enough that your existence is keeping me from regaining my full self, but now you've taken Faim from me!"

"She...she gave her life to me willingly!" Miki replied. Amon looked surprised for a few moments, then started chuckling.

"You know, I just realized something," the demon champion said. "Faim must have wanted me to screw her...but I didn't think she'd be so desperate as to fuse with a human and let herself become a damned half-breed."

"Fudo, what's the deal?!" Koji exclaimed as Mazinkaiser flew toward Amon. "You almost choked Miki to death!"

"Fudo?" Amon said. "Fudo's gone, human." But to his surprise, Miki flew back over to him and embraced Amon as hard as she could.

"Akira," Miki pleaded, "I know you're in there, so please..."

Suddenly, the flaming catgirl's body froze in place as her mind came under attack from multiple psychic forces. Soon the rest of DREAM, even Tetsuya and Koji, found their own bodies and minds virtually paralyzed – the best they could do is move their heads and talk. Some of the group looked up and saw the cause of this:

Psycho Jenny, accompanied by a number of powerful demons, all with disproportionately large heads – a sign of their mental prowess.

 _That one again! If only I wasn't so worn out,_ Char thought as he desperately tried to will himself and his machine to move, _I could make...a...Psycho Field..._

"Remember the plan, Amon," Psycho Jenny said. "We are here to awaken our god!" Grumbling, Amon scanned the group, looking for a suitable trigger.

He soon laid eyes on Artemis A.

"Hm...how about you?"he mumbled. He flew over to the prone mech, and scanned it for a weak joint. Seeing none, Amon cracked his knuckles and punched into the machine, ripping open its belly, sending the liquid spewing everywhere.

UC Sayaka let out a cry of fright as Amon sent out black tentacles from his body, grabbing Sayaka and lifting it towards him.

"Sayaka!"Kouji cried as he watched in horror – the girl who mattered to him most...was he going to lose her?

Again?

Suddenly, he started feeling memories pouring into his mind from Mazinger itself. He remembered seeing Sayaka die in situations like this more than once...hundreds...thousands...even millions of times. Yet every time, it made him suffer untold agony.

 _No,_ Kouji thought. _Not again!_

"Hm...nice tits," Amon said casually as he eyed Sayaka up and down; "Nice ass too."

"Pleeeease...stoooop..." Sayaka moaned – now she was embarrassed as well as terrified. Of course, everyone - even Boss and Boz, who would have relished seeing Sayaka underdressed – was still gazing in horror. CC Sayaka found herself especially overcome with fear – it was like watching her own demise.

"Enough already..."Mazinger Z's pilot whimpered as he struggled to make himself and Mazinger move.

"Hey, human!" Amon called down to Kouji as he shook UC Sayaka around a bit - "you done this-and-that with this chick yet?"

"Don't look at me, Kouji!"Sayaka screamed, inadvertently sending another arrow of agony through Kouji's heart.

"My nose usually knows," the demon said, expressing mild interest, "but I'm askin' ya – did ya plow this soil yet?"

When Kouji didn't respond, Amon grinned wickedly and raised her over his head as more tentacles began to grow out of his back. Sayaka continued to whimper with fear as she started to realize the grisly and horrible end that was coming.

That was until Mazinger Z suddenly regenerated all of the damage it had suffered and let out a huge burst of Photon Power from its body. As Kouji's anger and desperation reached a tipping point, he shattered the mental hold the demons had on him while Mazinger began to transform.

"DON'T...YOU...DARE..."Kouji growled as his eyes began to turn yellow while Mazinger's eyes suddenly turned feral.

Koji, meanwhile, glanced at Mazinkaiser's canopy to see warning messages appearing all over it – most of them featuring a stylized 0 with a slash through it.

"Kaiser? What's going on?" he exclaimed. "What are you trying to tell me?!"

"DO...ANYTHING...TO VIOLATE...MY..."

Janus, however, immediately recognized what was coming, and his entire body was flooded with absolute terror as Metatron's memories came surging out of his subconscious. But this terror also brought forth a desperation in Janus – thanks to Kouji's forceful escape from Psycho Jenny's paralysis, he was able to break it himself.

 _Kouji...it's just like when we fought that Angel in Neo-Germany,_ he thought. _ZERO...ZERO is coming!_ He frantically yanked on his control wires, but Granlif refused to move – it was still restoring itself from Hades' flame of malice.

" **...SAYAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

As Kouji screamed his beloved's name, he rocketed forward at unbelievable speed. And then he roared another two words that shook the world itself...

" **MAZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN...POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"**

Seven lights momentarily flashed across Mazinger's chest as it grabbed a startled Amon. However, Kouji was so lost in his rage that he didn't seek Sayaka fall. Luckily, Minerva X saw her fall and rushed over to catch her, doing so just before she hit the water.

But when she looked up, Sayaka wished that she had died right then, for Mazinger was beginning a nightmarish transformation right before her eyes...

The mouth grille finally snapped to form vicious teeth as it growled like a wild animal...its body became wider and bulkier, making clanking and pounding noises as it grew...its forearms sprouted Iron Cutters with the sound of metal scrapping loudly over stone...its heat sinks creaked and groaned as they warped and became forked...the God Scrander began to twist and distort with an unearthly screeching noise, forming into a Scrander that looked like a mix of the Jet and Kaiser Scranders...finally, numerous cables and wires began to grow out of Kouji's cockpit and jam themselves into his nerves.

As the transformation reached its conclusion, Mazinger let out a soul-searing, ear-splitting roar. Amon stared up at the face of the machine that now held him in its grasp.

And for the first time in his existence, the greatest champion of the Demon Tribe felt genuine fear.

 _This power...what the hell kind of power is this,_ he thought. _I'm...I'm shaking! Is this...is this guy the 'god of demons' that Satan's flunky was talking about?!_

But Psycho Jenny was filled with nothing but sheer elation.

 _We've done it, Lord Satan,_ the psychic demon thought, her wide grin growing even wider; _Everything went exactly as you said it would! The god of demons has awakened!_

Minerva X gasped, and would have held her breath if she needed to breathe at all, wondering what was about to happen. Would Mazinger crush Amon in his grip, or...

The demonic Super Robot let go of Amon.

 _No...this is worse than I could have imagined,_ she thought.

"Minerva...what happened to him?" Sayaka whimpered. "What happened to Kouji? He was...but now..."

"This is the absolute worst case scenario. Kouji opened the seventh black box inside Mazinger Z and awakened the god of demons within..."

"...Mazinger ZERO," Janus said before Minerva could finish the sentence.

"Janus? You know about this thing?"

"I...warned him," Granlif's pilot said, his voice trembling with both fear and anger. "I warned him, but he refused to listen! Now Mazinger ZERO is starting to consume Kouji - body, mind and soul!" Hearing himself say that sentence suddenly filled Janus with a sense of absolute determination.

Mazinger ZERO had just _started_ to consume its pilot – it had just been born. There was still a chance - he just had to kill it before it realized what it was capable of.

Without another moment of hesitation, Janus opened up all of the mental valves he had put on his body that held the tremendous energy of Metatron's soul fragment. His body glowed a brilliant white, and three pairs of rainbow light wings unfurled from his shoulders, scattering feathers made of cosmic particles all over the cockpit that dissipated on contact with any surface. Granlif Yggdrasil also extended six such wings.

"Janus, what do you think you're doing?!" Xengar exclaimed, looking back and forth between the monitors. Enoch appeared alongside him, and he had a wry smirk on his face that neither of them seemed to notice.

"Xengar, kill the limiters and max everything out!" Janus barked.

"But if you do that, your body would..." the AI said uneasily. He had never seen his master so dead-set on destroying something that he would risk destroying himself in the process.

"You're supposed to support me, Xengar!" the young man snarled as he glared at Xengar with golden eyes. "I make the commands, you follow them!"

"I cannot obey such a command!" his copilot said. "It would be needlessly..." But before the AI could finish explaining himself, Janus turned to the AI doppelganger that was waiting quietly on the lower right of his screen.

"Enoch, you do it," he said. As if the secondary AI had waited for those words, his smile broadened as Xengar's floating head began to crackle and distort before winking out. The symbols that appeared whenever a new seal was undone appeared, and all but three of the circles lit up.

"Done," Enoch said. Janus felt a surge of energy pour into him as the batteries powering the TZIM opened up as well. The light wings that burst from his back and that of his machine nearly doubled in length.

But Granlif was starting to suffer the stress of so much energy – while **THE POWER** had filled it with as much energy, it had also increased the machine's structural integrity. Now, it began to creak, groan and crackle as the bonds between its very molecules began to loosen slightly.

Enoch, oddly, didn't seem too concerned.

"Please, Granlif, hang in there!" Janus pleaded to his mech even as he stared at Mazinger ZERO. "We have to stop this thing! We have to protect everyone who believes in me - Simon...Commander Amuro...Judau...Miss Yoko...everyone, human and Devilman, that's still alive..."

Janus' eyes turned completely gold as energy sufficient to level entire continents flowed through him and his senses began to radically expand, becoming one with Granlif Yggdrasil's sensors.

" **I WILL PROTECT THIS WORLD, NO MATTER WHAT!"**

Granlif blasted forward, breaking the sound barrier in less than half a second and punching the god of demons in the chest, then hooking it downward so that it plunged into the water, creating tidal waves hundreds of feet high just from the splashdown.

But Mazinger ZERO quickly burst back out of the water. The blow had left a deep hole in its chest, but the Black Box of Regeneration automatically caused the Super Alloy Z to start repairing itself.

Janus, even as his body started to feel unsteady from the onset of Spiral Poisoning, realized that he needed still more power if he was going to stop this mechanical god of demons. He desperately reached out into the void between dimensions, calling for the one person who could help him now.

 _Tara, please help me! Lend me your power!_

His spirit soared when he felt his beloved's presence in his cockpit. As he felt her consciousness enter his cockpit, the young man felt yet another surge of power flow through him. Now the power of both the TZIM and the TZUM was at his disposal.

Granlif raised its hands, opening up two Thresholds and firing its fists into them.

" **1000 MAHA YUGAS KARMA KNUCKLE!"** he roared as dozens of additional portals opened up, and a storm of rocket fists flew out of them at high speed, each one hammering ZERO before exploding into cosmic dust – the same attack he had employed against Grandmaster Gundam. But now, each fist was filled with the energy of 4,320,000 years of humanity's wishes, so each single blow had the power to level a city on its own.

And Mazinger ZERO indeed suffered exactly one thousand blows. It was enough to put deep dents in its body.

 _He's doing it,_ Minerva X thought as she beheld this sight, _he's actually damaging ZERO faster than it can regenerate..._

"Janus!" Judau cried as he watched Janus' machine spew out hundreds of Gran Bits. As it was occurring, Mazinger ZERO started to rear back a bit as if inhaling.

"It's gonna use Rust Hurricane!" Koji exclaimed. "Janus, look out!"

" **GRAN BITS...RIFLE MODE!"** Janus cried as a vein on his head popped, causing rainbow blood to leak out; **"JUPITER HOLD FORMATION...GO!"**

The bits turned inside out, revealing ports for small beam cannons. They zipped back and began unleashing steady streams of beam fire, pinning Mazinger ZERO to the spot and stopping its attack, even as they began to orbit, slicing and dicing the machine to bits as Granlif charged again, its chest plate crackling with energy – ready to unleash another move Granlif had unlocked in the battle against the Devil Gundam.

" **GRAAAAN NOVAAAA...FIIIIIREEEEEE!"**

The white machine shot out a tremendous rainbow-colored energy blast from its chest, narrowly missing the bits. The blast tore at Mazinger ZERO, sending shards of Super Alloy Z flying everywhere.

But with every lull in the attack, the god of demons began to regenerate, forcing the desperate young man to continue attacking – Karma Knuckles, Gran Nova Fires and Gran Bits pounded ZERO furiously, smashing him into the center of Bardos.

In the midst of all this, Janus retched and vomited up more rainbow blood.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Domon yelled through his communicator.

"N-no more!" Kamille pleaded.

"Your body won't be able to handle Spiral Poisoning like this!" Simon cried. More of Janus' friends pleaded for him to end the assault and to retreat. But he tuned them all out – Mazinger ZERO...the god of demons...a Great Devourer...could not be allowed to exist. Retreat wasn't an option.

" _Jan, your body,"_ Tara's voice called out to him; _"It's coming apart! Please, stop!"_

As he felt his body begin to warp and distort from the overwhelming energy flooding through his veins, he remembered his promise...his promise to come back to Tara.

 _I can't,_ he replied telepathically; _Not until...I've defeated...that thing..._

But he realized that Tara was right - he needed to end it now, before his body was ripped apart.

 _Tara...I promise you...I'm going to come back,_ he assured her as he readied the Gran Claymore; _Even if I have to claw my way...out from...the depths of Hell...I'll come back to you!_

" **GRANLIF HAZANKEN!"** he bellowed. The sword formed the white blade, only now it was far, far taller than it had ever been except during the fight against the Z-Master. And through the roar of the blade, he heard more messages from his friends.

"Go for it, lover-boy!" Boss called out.

"Save Kouji!" CC Sayaka cried.

Filled with renewed determination and a new objective, Janus filled the sword with still more power. He then adjusted his position relative to the crippled and heavily damaged god of demons, which was frantically trying to regenerate.

" **SHIP-CLEAVIIIIING SAAAAAINT INFERNOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Janus felt his sense of self dimming. If he didn't release all of the energy in him now, he'd perish.

" **GEKIRIIIIIIN..."**

" _JAAAAANUUUUUS!"_ Tara screamed.

" **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

Granlif swung the blade down on Mazinger ZERO, engulfing it in brilliant white light and causing an explosion that parted the entire Aegean Sea and consumed the ruins of the Mycenae Empire – it even cleaved straight through the Earth's crust.

And it was then, and only then, that Janus finally allowed himself to relax. The sea began to pour into the gap created by Granlif's final attack, creating hissing steam that formed into massive clouds. But it wasn't enough to block the visual sensors of the ships.

They gazed down at what was left of the god of demons – a pile of wreckage and scrap metal. Only Mazinger ZERO's head remained even remotely intact. Its feral yellow eyes were closed, and it was missing a few teeth.

"I don't believe it," Tetsuya gasped. "He did it...he actually _beat_ that thing..."

Janus panted heavily and wiped some blood off his cheek. Suddenly, he felt like he was being squeezed slightly, as if being embraced by an invisible person. But he knew who it was.

" _Oh god, Jan, don't scare me like that!"_ Tara said in his mind. _"I thought for a second that I was going to lose you!"_

 _I feel pretty tingly,_ he replied telepathically; _but I'm still here._ He allowed himself to lean back and hang from the cables that allowed him to control Granlif, as if they were a hammock.

As the rest of the group celebrated the end of their long, hard battle, UC Sayaka gazed down at the wreckage, concerned about the fate of her own beloved.

"Kouji...he's gonna be okay, right?"she asked Minerva. But the android was shaking her head in dismay – for she knew that Janus' efforts were for nothing.

"The head...the head's still intact,"Minerva said. _"_ As long as the Pilder isn't destroyed and Kouji is still alive..." Sayaka gasped and looked back down, just in time to see Mazinger ZERO's head floating up as it drew in the various pieces of scrap metal that had survived Granlif Yggdrasil's assault. As it rose, the god of demons reassembled itself, simply growing back any pieces that had been utterly vaporized.

Janus was too busy enjoying the victory that had suddenly come undone to notice Mazinger hovering in front of him. He was only snapped back to attention when Tara called out to him.

 _Jan, look out!_

" **We4Kl1nG,"** a monstrous voice that sounded like a demonic version of Kouji's, **"y0u 5hoUlD H4vE g0N3 f0R Th3 H34d..."**

Janus could only stand still with astonishment as Mazinger ZERO punched Granlif Yggdrasil through the cockpit and make contact with him, the force of the blow filling him with an overwhelming sense of vertigo.

But instead of being reduced to a bloody paste, his body popped like a water balloon, leaving behind a puddle of orange liquid, while Granlif itself burst into a cloud of cosmic dust, leaving behind two spheres – one red, and one blue...

* * *

 _And that's it for the route split. And now..._

 _Seele's ultimate plan begins as Tara loses herself in a fit of madness! Pushed over the edge by Janus' death at the hands of Mazinger ZERO, the girl who held DREAM together turns against her friends and sets about initiating the final stage of Seele's plan and raising the curtain on an apocalypse unlike any other! Meanwhile, Mazinger ZERO overwhelms those who traveled to the Universal Century, triggering an equally incredible end! Watch as it all comes tumbling down in_ _ **Interlude 9 - Come, Sweet Death! The Beginning of the End!**_


	130. Interlude 9

_On a completely random note, I've noticed that a lot of the people who favorited this fic have_ RWBY _fics in their favorites list. I'm curious as to why, since I know next to nothing about the series other than its first OP is pretty awesome, and it involves kickass chicks fighting monsters._

 _Anyway, somebody cue_ Komm Susser Todd, _because it's time for Armageddon in both universes!_

* * *

 **Interlude 9 – Come, Sweet Death! The Beginning of the End!**

"Janus...he's...he's dead," Tara murmured as she laid her head on Lifthrasir's control console while tears formed in her eyes. "Oh god, Xemmey...I'm gonna...gonna be sick."

Tears were far from the only symptoms of grief that Tara was showing right now. Her stomach roiled and churned as if she were about to vomit; her muscles seemed to scream in agony; her chest felt like it was on fire; like her heart was being eaten away by something; and her soul was filled with deeper despair than she had ever known.

In spite of sensing all this, Xemmey knew that she had to do something.

"Tara, I know this may seem like a bad time," the AI started to say, but quickly saw that her master wasn't listening.

"He promised," Tara whimpered. "He promised that he'd come back."

Unsure of what else to do, Xemmey started to play the _Gekiganger III_ theme song...that always seemed to cheer Tara up.

"No, no, stop playing that!" Tara cried, curling into a ball in her seat. "I don't want to hear it anymore! It's not worth it without him...life's not worth living without him..."

Then, in a moment of clarity, Tara remembered. Kaji had told her that if she ever had serious thoughts about suicide, she should take...

"That's right," she said to herself, sitting up and reaching into her pocket to take out the medicine that Kaji had given her, "this will...help me." She slowly raised the gun-like injector and held it underneath her chin.

"Stop, Tara!" Xemmey cried out, her hologram helplessly reaching out as Tara put her finger on the trigger. "You have no idea what that compound is!"

"Please..." she prayed, "help me endure this..."

She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

The thin wires inside Nebuchadnezzar's Key suddenly shot out of the card and pierced Tara's skin, passing straight through her skull and into her cranial cavity. The golden liquid flowed through the wires and soaked he brain with a dizzying concoction of mind-altering substances.

As her eyes glazed over and her mind went hazy, Tara could hear her father's baritone voice beginning the song that gave her soul peace...

 _JOY!_

 _JOY!_

* * *

Tera suddenly awoke inside a black void. She looked around and saw Tara floating in a sphere of golden liquid, her eyes closed, but with a wide smile on her face. When Tera prodded the sphere, her other personality giggled a little.

"That girl sleeps in the arms of Refrain, Tera Zifell," a voice that Tera recognized said from the blackness. "She believes that she has finally lost everything, save her memories. Thus, she retreats into the past for solace."

Tera whirled around and saw Raziel floating before her.

"You!" Tera snarled, pulling out the two knives at her hips and pointing one of them at the angel. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing," the angel with Zero's mask replied as he drew closer, allowing the knife point to touch his mask. "She did this to herself...and it's just as well, since she was in your way."

"In my way?" the Knight exclaimed. "What was she keeping me from doing?"

"From seizing the power to regain everything you've lost," Raziel replied after a moment. Tera lowered her knife.

"Everything?" she asked as she put away her knives. "Will I be able to bring Clovis back from the dead? My uncles? My grandfather?"

"No, but you shall have the power to be with them again," the masked angel said. "Indeed, everyone in this world shall be reunited with those they love and cherish." Tera pondered this, and the implications of it were grave.

"Is that...really what mankind wants?" she asked; "To be killed?"

"It is not murder," Raziel said, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder; "It is salvation." With his other hand, he produced a large, blood-red orb from beneath his cape – its interior seemed to roil and boil like a violent ocean, though its surface was smooth and warm to the touch.

"If you wish for the salvation of mankind," the angel said instructively; "take this into your body...the Twelfth Angel. Become a goddess of mercy, and bring relief and peace to all who live – just as your parents and grandparents desired."

Tera took the orb and cradled it in her hands. She could sense an incredible power inside it...the power to shape reality as she wished. No more sadness...no more pain...no more hatred...no more war...no more meaningless sacrifices.

"Clovis, wait for me!" she cried as she pressed the orb into her chest. It slowly sunk into her body as if she was made of clay.

"And lo, the goddess of mercy is born!" Raziel boomed as the black void turned a blinding white and was filling it with the sound of Gilbert Zifell's baritone voice...

 _Joy, bright spark of divinity,  
Daughter of Elysium,  
Fire-inspired we doth tread  
With Thy hallowed halls!_

As soon as it completely disappeared, Tera felt an overpowering surge of energy fill her, turning her eyes completely blue-on-blue. She grinned, and spread out rainbow light wings that seemed to stretch out forever.

 _Thy magic power reunites  
All that custom has divided,  
All men shall become brothers  
Under the sway of thy gentle wings!_

* * *

Tera opened her eyes back in reality, though they were still totally blue-on-blue. Six shining wings of rainbow light extended from her back, and her body shined a brilliant white. With the power of the sphere filling her to near-bursting, her viewscreen started to crackle as it displayed an error message...

 _Error 0x7h4m131 - pilot brainwave raw stability is undefined. Shifting control to AI._

Tera started to giggle wickedly and sent a surge of energy into Lifthrasir, causing the viewscreen to lose its feed and turn black while Xemmey's hologram disappeared.

As the now-insane Knight's giggling turned to wild laughter, the monitor began displaying further messages while the machine began to whir and hum...

 _No AI detected...now reverting to last known stable OS._

 _No retrieval point found. Performing forced shutdown._

 _Forced shutdown failed._

Alarms started to go off inside the machine as streams of white random letters, numbers and other symbols began to fill the screen. But Tera paid it no heed – she just kept on laughing.

She only stopped when the entire screen went black again. Her wild grin disappeared too – it was replaced by a calm, stoic expression.

The machine hummed and whirred a bit more before finally displaying something new:

The symbol of the Illuminated Church of Eden Vital. When she saw this, Tera leaned back in her seat, clasping the two sides of her console as if she were sitting on a throne.

"And the goddess that sat upon the throne, said, 'Behold I make all things new'," she uttered. "And she said unto the angels, 'Write, for these words are true and faithful'..."

* * *

The Universal Century team couldn't believe their eyes at what they had just helplessly beheld – Janus had gone completely all-out to stop the newborn Mazinger ZERO, a being he knew capable of destroying everything in existence...even pushing his body up to the absolute limits of its molecular stability.

But that effort had all been for nothing...and it was because the rest of them were mentally restrained by the demon Psycho Jenny and a number of psychic cohorts.

"No way," Koji gasped, "even after being reduced to a pile of scrap, Mazinger ZERO could still regenerate?!"

"Janus gave it everything he had," Yoko said, trying to hold back tears; "and it still wasn't enough..."

 _No,_ Minerva thought when she heard this, _Janus could have won...but he was trying to do it without killing Kouji!_

"Foolish humans," Psycho Jenny said as she teleported next to Mazinger ZERO; "All the power in the universe can't stop the god of demons now that it is awake."

"What do you mean, 'god of demons'?" Char demanded. "Are you talking about that monster that's got our friend trapped?" Jenny's eyes narrowed a bit, but ultimately brushed off the insult.

"The actual goal of the Demon Tribe," the demon explained, "was the birth of this, our true messiah. With it fighting by our side, even the so-called servants of God shall fall before us!"

This caught everyone by surprise.

"So...you really weren't working for Mycenae or Atik Yomin?!" Miku exclaimed.

"You're damn right, machine chick," Amon chuckled. "Mycenae and those damned angels aren't the only ones who can play the long game!"

"Then all of this madness," Amuro gasped as he realized the truth; "all of this chaos...was to..."

" **Was to push Kouji Kabuto into opening the seventh and final Black Box and release my true self,"** a sinister, gravelly voice came from Mazinger ZERO's mouth, although said mouth did not move.

"Mazinger ZERO...it talked!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

" **And now your late friend has provided the means for me to make my wish come true!"** ZERO proclaimed, holding out the spheres it had ripped out of Granlif Yggdrasil's body. DREAM then watched as the mechanical god of demons opened its mouth wider and dropped the spheres into the waiting maw.

The entire world seemed to go silent, save for the disturbing, guttural sound of something being swallowed.

After a few seconds, ZERO's eyes flashed, and then it let out a roar that fluctuated in a vibrato from infra-bass to ultra-sonic, enough to make everyone present wince with pain. As ZERO did so, the Scrander on its back began to change, the wingtips stretching out until they touched each other, forming a near-perfect circle. Meanwhile, the central part began to slowly turn counterclockwise and stretch forward and back, until it formed a diagonal slash through the circle.

Psycho Jenny's eyes widened with awe once this second transformation was complete, while Amon tried his hardest not to shudder – the god of demons was powerful before...but now, it was beyond anything he had ever imagined.

Finally, the demonic Mazinger raised two clenched fists.

" **At last,"** it proclaimed; " **I am the most supreme, most invincible of all Mazins!"** Suddenly, something burst from the water...

Raideen.

"We'll see about that, god of demons!" Akira Hibiki said.

"Hibiki!" Miki exclaimed. "You're okay!" Raideen's pilot smiled as the rest of his allies stated that they were relieved to see him.

"Amon was kind enough to return the Star of La Mu to me," he said. "Perhaps the spirit of Akira Fudo is not completely gone!"

Raideen thrust out its chest and emanated a powerful wave of mental energy that broke the demons' psychic hold on Akira's friends. Psycho Jenny was dazed for a moment, but Mazinger ZERO didn't even flinch.

"What's more, the energy from Janus' noble sacrifice somehow repaired the crack in it! And without the soul of Hades inside, the Star has powered up Raideen to what it was in that ancient war!"

" **Interesting,"** Mazinger ZERO said. He confidently watched as Akira began to focus his mind, reaching out to Kouji's.

"Kouji, you must fight back!" the young man called out both in voice and thought. "You mustn't let that monster consume..." But suddenly, he was forced out of the Mazinger pilot's mind by ZERO's god-like will.

" **Kouji Kabuto cannot hear you, descendant of Mu,"** ZERO said cruelly. **"Besides, he belonged to me from the moment he laid hands on the Pilder's controls."**

"Then we'll just rip you apart like Janus did!" Koji said angrily, getting Mazinkaiser back to its feet and readied a pair of Turbo Smasher Punches.

" **You're welcome to try, Kabuto of another world,"** the evil Mazinger said as it raised one of its arms. **"I welcome any opportunity to crush another Mazin."**

To Koji's dismay, the blades on ZERO's arm suddenly began to change and grow, becoming like a double-headed scythe, with a total span more than ten times the robot's height.

" **IRON CUTTER..."**

Koji tried to dodge the attack, but the tremendous blades easily bit through the New Super Alloy Z Alpha, slicing off Kaiser's left arm and leg. Tetsuya, enraged by Koji's swift defeat, decided to try his luck.

"Try Mazin Emperor G on for size!" he yelled as he charged up a Thunderbolt Breaker.

" **Come then, pretender,"** Mazinger ZERO said as it charged up energy into its eyes.

"Let's help him, Grendizer!" Daisuke said as he flew up to Tetsuya's side. **"DIZER, FULL POWER!"**

"Tetsuya, Daisuke, stop!" Minerva cried as Daisuke and Tetsuya's machines crackled with energy; "We have to retreat! You're no match for him now!"

" **FULL POWER..."** the two heroic pilots bellowed. **"DOUBLE LIGHTNING BUSTER!"**

" **PHOTON BEAM..."**

ZERO opened its eyes wide, firing two beams of Photon Power that swirled around each other, then came together to form a scattering blast, creating huge beams of light that seemed to rain from the heavens, pounding the other two Mazins.

Even Simon couldn't help but accept the hopelessness of the situation, and wished that Janus was still alive...maybe if he was here, there would be some chance.

"Please, god of demons!" Psycho Jenny finally said. "You needn't waste your time with these humans!" The evil Mazinger looked back at DREAM's forces, and seemed to smile just a little before rising up into the sky with Amon and Psycho Jenny close behind...

* * *

Genesic GaoGaiGar's Broken Magnum crashed against one of Evangelion 13's RS Hoppers, sending sparks flying everywhere before returning to its owner.

"Too slow!" Marianne said with a giggle as the purple Evangelion sent several of its Hoppers after the God of Destruction.

"Rei, take it easy!" Shinji exclaimed, noticing the fake Rei's unusual aggressiveness. "I don't want to kill them; He's our friend, remember?" Just then, the boy spotted the Shinkiro moving in, and his concern shifted to malice towards the Britannian prince. Much to Marianne's astonishment, Evangelion 13 responded to his will and broke combat, heading straight for Zero's Knightmare.

"Besides, it's _Lelouch_ who needs to pay!" he then cried. He bounded up and tried to thrust one of his Lances at the black Knightmare, but Lelouch's barrier protected it.

"Shinji! That's enough!" Lelouch called out desperately as he fired some slash hakens, their aim calculated to bypass the AT Field-generating bits; "You're being used by them...by Emperor Charles, by the Church of Eden Vital, by Seele!"

"You're clueless! I'm doing this of my own free will, and so is Rei! I'm not going to give up...not when the kind and gentle world that everyone wants is SO CLOSE!" In reaction to the flame of Shinji's passion and determination once again burning black, Evangelion 13's eyes began to glow red as it let out a deafening roar.

 _Thy magic power reunites  
All that custom has divided,  
All men shall become brothers  
Under the sway of thy gentle wings!_

Guy recognized this look - it was the same berserk rage that Unit 01 had been consumed by during Third Impact. To add to his concern, the G-Stone on his hand began to throb even more than before. The Evoluder spurred Genesic GaoGaiGar forward, and managed to get Evangelion 13 into a headlock.

"Need to get...Shinji's entry plug...out!" the cyborg grunted as . "I can't let...another Impact happen!"

Suddenly, something white whizzed by, leaving rainbows as it flew.

"What?!" Shinji exclaimed. "Is that..."

 _Whoever has created  
An abiding friendship,  
Or has won  
A true and loving wife,_

The blur then doubled back and struck Genesic GaoGaiGar. The force of the blow managed to loosen Guy's grip, allowing Shinji to break free. Finally, the blur stopped and hovered in midair, standing between Evangelion 13 and its attacker.

 _All who can call at least one soul theirs,  
Join in our song of praise;  
But any who cannot must creep tearfully  
Away from our merry band!_

It was indeed Lifthrasir, eyes glimmering with madness, its body shining like a tiny sun and its six wings shining with all the colors of the rainbow. She could still hear her father's singing in her head.

"Tara, what the hell are you doing?" Lelouch exclaimed. "Get out of the way!"

 _All creatures drink of joy  
At nature's breast!  
Just and unjust  
Alike taste of her gift;_

"I'm doing what my family wanted me to do," the crazed knight said as she pulled out Lifthrasir's rifles. "What I was BORN to do!" She fired several shots, forcing Guy and Lelouch to raise their barriers – and even then they were still pushed back.

 _She gave us kisses and the fruit of the vine,  
A tried friend to the end..._

Suddenly, six more Angel Carriers flew out from behind Kamine Island – while the four that DREAM believed to be defeated burst out of the water, good as new.

 _Even the serpent can feel contentment,  
And the cherub stands before God!_

Evangelion 13 got back to its feet as Shinji looked at Lifthrasir, who held out the red sphere that was the Twelfth Angel. Marianne grinned with glee.

"Shinji! Take that sphere!" she said excitedly, her hand lingering on the ejection lever; "It is the key to bringing forth the new world!"

 _She gave us kisses and the fruit of the vine,  
A tried friend to the end._

 _Even the serpent can feel contentment..._

The four-armed monstrosity opened its mouth as Tera let go of the orb. It then bit down hard, causing the sphere to shatter, then splatter in a bloody fashion, sort of like a sphere of glass with liquid inside. A brief twinkle issued from Evangelion 13's lips, as its body began to quiver and stretch more, even as the entry plug containing the fake Rei ejected from its back.

 **AND THE CHERUB STANDS BEFORE GOD!**

Finally, the Evangelion let out a ear-splitting shriek as its body shine the same brilliant white Tara was glowing while its four red eyes bulged inhumanly and a wide halo formed on its back, which was attached to a pair of relatively small but functional wings of light.

As it screeched, the core on its body suddenly extended numerous sharp tentacles and jammed into the nearby Super Robots, and proceeded to drain their power to add to its own...just as the Evas had drawn power from GaoGaiGar's excess energy during the battle with Sahaquiel.

Once fully powered, both Lifthrasir and the awakened Evangelion began to rise into the sky, and the Angel Carriers followed. They arranged themselves in the same formation that had appeared on Lifthrasir's monitors many times now. As the Angel Carriers' AT Fields resonated with the power of the rainbow-winged machine and Evangelion 13, a gigantic Threshold began to open overhead.

The ritual of the Ragnarok Connection was on, and DREAM was helpless to stop it...

* * *

Asuka couldn't fight. She just wanted to sit in her quarters alone and watch Britannian cartoons on her computer...she was never worthy of piloting an EVA at all, at least in her mind. She was watching an older cartoon from the days prior to Second Impact, featuring a fat red cat and a rather maniacal-looking chihuahua. Both were dressed in cheesy spaceman outfits, with the latter looking like he had stuffed wads of paper or cloth into his body to appear more muscular.

 _"See this button?"_ the chihuahua said, pointing to a large red button. The cat reached down to press it, only to have his hand slapped away.

 _"DON'T TOUCH IT! It's the History Eraser Button, you FOOL!"_

 _"S-s-so what'll happen?"_ the cat asked nervously.

"Um...history will be erased?" Asuka quipped half-heartedly.

 _"That's just it...we don't know,"_ the chihuahua answered, its tone turning more unnervingly pleasant. _"Maaaaaybe something bad, maaaaybe something good. I guess we'll never know...because you're going to guard it! You won't touch it, will you?"_

The cat did a comical salute as the chihuahua slunk away, chuckling in a rather unnerving manner. The cat started to march back and forth, as an overly corny announcer began to narrate:

 _"Oh, how long can Cadet Stimpy hold out, folks? How can he possibly resist the diabolical urge to push the button that could erase his very existence?! Will his tortured mind give in to its uncontrollable desires?!"_

The cat rushed up to the button, staring at it with bloodshot eyes.

 _"Can he withstand the temptation to push the button that beckons him ever closer?! Will he succumb to the maddening urge to eradicate history...AT THE MERE PUSH OF A SINGLE BUTTON?!"_

"Just push the button already, you dummkopf," the girl grumbled even as the ship started to shake a little.

 _"...The beautiful, SHINY button...the jolly, CANDY-like button...WILL HE HOLD OUT FOLKS?! CAN HE HOLD OUT?! "_

Finally, the cat seemed to snap.

 ** _"NO, I CAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!"_**

He let out a distorted squeal of insanity before pressing the button. As if the actions on the screen affected the real world, Asuka suddenly felt herself thrown into the back wall as a massive explosion sent the _Wunder_ spinning away even as space and time began to warp and distort around her, and the ecstatic cries of countless millions seemed to issue from every direction...

* * *

In Seele's sanctum, there was both a sense of overwhelming joy and solemness. Charles stood in the center, near Metatron's white monument. The head angel himself sat on top of it, looking rather grim.

"The vessel has awakened as the goddess of mercy," Member 02 said. "The Twelfth Angel has melded with the last of the Four Adams, controlled by the catalyst."

"At last, our hope begins to come true," Member 11 said.

"Though Ikari's son pilots Eva 13, he is completely our thrall," Member 06 said.

"Still, the Great God chose this time," Charles intoned. "The ceremony has begun – we cannot turn back now. Such was written in the Secret Dead Sea Scrolls."

"The Angel Carriers, the sons of Adam, can finally bring the gospel to mankind," Member 03 said.

"And with equal parts death and prayer," they all chanted together, "change mankind back to its _true_ form!"

Metatron knew he should be pleased that everything ultimately worked out, but he was too concerned about something else...

* * *

Mazinger ZERO, Amon and Psycho Jenny floated in orbit over the Earth, gazing out at the stars and down at the dying planet below.

" **Look at the world these humans have made,"** Mazinger ZERO said to the psychic demon; **"How simple and laughable they are, save for Juzo Kabuto, the genius that gave birth to me."**

"Indeed – it pales before you," Psycho Jenny said. Amon grumbled and rolled his eyes.

" **My creator understood that there was never any future for these humans,"** ZERO continued, **"They did not desire progress. Their bodies were weak, their spirits fragile. Even before you demons came along, they were set on a path to self-destruction!"**

"Too true, too true," Jenny said humbly.

" **That is why I was built,"** the Mazinger replied, **"he had no choice!"**

It turned to its two demon minions and opened its arms, almost in benediction.

" **Look at me!"** the god of demons boomed; **"My body is indestructible! My cybernetics are perfection! I am the ultimate possibility out of all others!"**

 _Geez, who would have thought a machine could have an ego,_ Amon thought, and sensed that Psycho Jenny agreed.

"I beseech you, oh god of demons," the red-haired demon said humbly, "Use your power...open the path to a world for _only_ us demons! It shall be a world that you desire as well – for you shall be the sole Mazin!"

Mazinger ZERO chuckled and began charging energy into its heat sinks.

" **Very well,"** he said. **"I've delayed long enough as it is."**

Amon swallowed nervously as ZERO's entire body crackled and thrummed with power – it even began to vent off rainbow-colored energy.

" **DYNAMIC FIRE..."**

It unleashed a Breast Fire that would have easily torn through the entire planet, except that it was aimed at what seemed to be empty space. But then, a gigantic Threshold opened, and began to grow even larger...

* * *

In the Celestial Calendar world, the portal's growth slowly accelerated, and soon completely blotted out the skies over the Tokyo Settlement. And those who still lived amid the ruins were all rapt with terror and awe by it - including Hana Hatsuno.

"I'm not scared..." she murmured, trying her hardest not to cry as she clutched her pet St. Bernard around its thick neck. "I'm not scared...I'm not scared...I..."

Suddenly, Hana looked up and saw something there - the glowing figure of the winged Mamoru, smiling gently at her, just out of arm's reach. All at once, her fear disappeared and she smiled, eyes teary with joy.

"Oh, Mamoru...I knew you'd come," she said wistfully, the world around her getting hazy even as the image of her dear friend got clearer. The boy then descended a bit and held out his hand. Hana eagerly took it, and found herself swept into her friend's embrace.

"Mamoru...let's stay together...forever..." she gasped. "Mamoru...Mamoru...MAMORU!"

The girl felt her sense of self completely fall apart as her body melted into a puddle of orange liquid, even as the ground beneath her began to heave and groan. Indeed, something huge was rising from below...

* * *

In Kamina City, the rebuilding efforts stopped as people looked up to see what was going on in the sky.

"What's that light?" a Beastman said.

"It's getting bigger!" a human woman cried out. She turned to her husband and saw that his body had suddenly frozen in place, turning into a statue made of a familiar white mineral. She looked around and saw that everyone was also changing.

The woman then looked down and saw that her own hand was being covered by the same white mineral. Recognizing the smell, she nervously licked it.

"Salt," she muttered as the rest of her body followed, "Everyone is turning into statues made of..."

But she moved no more.

* * *

 _Tara, six years old, raced through the market, looking around at all of the stalls. Her parents, Gilbert and Haruhi, tried to keep up with the energetic elementary schooler, finally doing so after she paused at a vendor that had various parrots in cages._

" _Look, mama!" Tara said, her eyes filled with wonder and her mouth smiling widely as she looked at them. "Look at all the birdies! They're so pretty!"_

" _Yes, they are," Haruhi said. Tara looked again, and her smile disappeared._

" _But...they look so sad," the girl said. "They don't want to be in cages." To the parents' surprise, their daughter began opening up the birds' cages one by one._

" _Don't worry, birdies," she said as she released a parrot colored like a fiery sunset. "I'll set you free!" Moments after opening each one, the birds scrambled out and took to the air, letting out raucous calls. Her parents, somehow unwilling to stop their daughter, merely watched._

" _Fly, birdies, fly!" Tara squealed, twirling around with outstretched arms as the birds all made their escape. Suddenly, a rather shady-looking fellow rushed over. But he instead goes straight for her parents._

" _Hey, you two!" the man yelled. "Why didn't you stop your brat?! Those birds were my merchandise!"_

" _Sir, we'll be more than happy to compensate you for your loss," Tara's mother said. Gilbert nodded and produced his wallet._

" _Yes, we've got plenty o' money, an'..."_

 _But before he could pay up, a few police officers appeared behind him, and quickly cuffed the shady fellow._

" _Shigeru Torikuma, you're under arrest for illegal animal trafficking," the officer who cuffed the man said. "Okay, boys, go ahead and sweep the place – and one of you call Animal Control to recapture the escaped birds so we can get them back to where they belong."_

 _As the officer led Shigeru away, Tara took this chance to get one last parting shot at him._

" _Nah-nah! Serves you right, you bad man!" she jeered as the criminal was pushed into a nearby police car..._

* * *

Sivil, Basara, Tayel and Mylene arrived on the scene of the Ragnarok Connection to find it well under way. The Protodevlin put the trio down, allowing them to see that the Threshold now totally blotted out the sky, and the water was starting to turn orange as more people lost their ability to maintain their physical forms.

"What the hell is going on?!" Basara exclaimed. "It's like Gepelnitch all over again! Something's sucking up all the Spiritia!"

"This must be what I saw," Tayel said, "this is Seele's plan coming to fruition!" Mylene looked up and noticed Lifthrasir Titania hovering at the peak of the formation in the sky.

"No way," she gasped. "Is that...Tara Zifell?!"

"We can think about it later!" Basara said as he quickly tuned his guitar. "Mylene, Sivil! We stopped Gepelnitch with our song...I bet we can do the same thing here!"

"Right!" the half-Zentradi and space vampire said.

" **EVERYONE!"** Fire Bomber's lead yelled, just barely making himself be heard over the howling of the wind; **"LISTEN TO OUR SONG!"**

With that, the trio began to play and sing as they had never before – without the Sound Boosters, they needed to really go all out. Tayel, meanwhile, closed his eyes and began to concentrate as hard as he could.

 _Oh, green Mother Earth, lend us your strength,_ the boy monk thought as his body began to glow green. The combination of the song and Tayel's focusing created a gold and green dome that expanded outward from their location, covering the battlefield even as the entire Earth Sphere seemed to be pulled into the gaping portal...

* * *

 _Upon returning home, Tara and her parents found a surprise waiting for them – the parrot colored like a fiery sunrise was perching on their mailbox, preening itself._

" _Hey, isn't that one of the birds from this afternoon?" Gilbert exclaimed. "I guess I should call Animal Control." But Tara got out of the car and ran up to the bird._

" _Hi again!" she said curiously. "How did you find my house? Do you wanna live with me?"_

 _To her delight, the animal nodded by bobbing its head up and down. She held out her arm, and the bird immediately hopped onto it. But Gilbert wasn't moved, and approached his daughter._

" _Tara, that's a wild animal," he explained. "It can't stay here – it belongs in th' rainforest."_

" _I don't know, dear," Haruhi said thoughtfully, considering the parrot's behavior. "This one is acting far too tame to be wild-caught. Maybe it was captive-bred, but it never got banded for some reason."_

" _Can I keep him, Mommy?" Tara pleaded. "Pleeeeeease?!" She made the most adorable face that she could muster._

 _Haruhi and Gilbert looked at each other, then back at their daughter._

" _All right," Tara's mother said, "but you have to promise to take care of him, and birds are a biiiig responsibility. You have to feed him, clean up after him, and..."_

" _Uh-huh! I will!" the girl said. "I promise!" The bird let out a happy screech and took to the air, flying around and performing all sorts of aerial stunts._

" _Look at 'im, zigzaggin' through the air," Gilbert said at one point. "He's quite the flier."_

" _That's a nice name," Haruhi said. "Let's call him Zigzag." Tara happily presented her arm again, and after a few moments, the bird landed - but onto his new friend's shoulder this time._

" _Zigzag! Zigzag!" Tara chirped. "Your name is Zigzag, okay? We'll have lots of fun and be best friends!" Zigzag, or Zig as he would later be called, let out another happy screech, and continued to sit on Tara's shoulder as they went inside..._

* * *

Janus awoke in a place he didn't recognize after what seemed like an eternity of blackness. He vaguely remembered those final moments before that seemingly endless nothingness, facing down the god of demons. Now, he was here for some reason.

"What...is this place?" he murmured out loud.

"Your turn, maggot!" a sneering voice said – he felt someone jab him in the back, pushing him forward slightly. But he didn't have time to see who or what had poked him before he was suddenly grabbed by a huge, scaly and muscular tail – a serpent's tail.

But it was attached to something quite unlike a snake – it was attached to a gigantic man with a wild black beard, blazing eyes and sinewy, cord-like muscles. On his head was perched a regal, jeweled crown.

"Who the...hell are you?!" Janus grunted as he struggled to escape the grip of the monster, but to no avail.

"None can escape the coils of me, King Minos!" the crowned snake-man laughed. "As Judge of the Dead, I am to pass sentence on you, as well as every soul who approaches me, based on the sins you committed in life." With that, Minos held Janus up to his face and began to stare deeply into his eyes, reading his very soul.

 _Judge of the Dead,_ Janus thought, unable to close his eyes, _then that means I'm..._

Despair filled every fiber of his being.

 _I'm dead...and I'm going to Hell..._

"Oh-ho, so you are a thief!" Minos said as he finally lifted his face away. "Serial thievery is a serious crime, my boy!"

"S-so..." Janus said meekly in a feeble attempt to defend himself; "So what? I stole because I didn't...I didn't have any choice! I just...wanted to live..."

"You stole from honest folk who earned their bread by the sweat of their brows!" Minos sneered. "You stole their happiness, their comfort, their futures!" Minos glared at Janus again, forcing into his mind a vision of all of the times he had stolen from someone.

With Janus caught in the grip of his memories, Minos wrapped seven more coils around the young man and swung him six times before tossing him far away.

"To the snake pits where you belong!" he cackled. "Enjoy your punishment, thief!"

* * *

The black monoliths of Seele had all gone dark for the moment, the people they corresponded to having apparently disappeared. But Metatron leaned against the white monolith in the center, his eyes closed in a sort of meditation.

Just then, a Threshold appeared, and a Virtue stepped out of it.

"Lord Metatron," the low-ranking angel said, "Demon Lord Zenon wishes to meet with you." Metatron opened his eyes and looked over at his minion.

"Good," the leader of Atik Yomin said coldly, "he saved me the trouble of tracking him down. Bring him to me." The Virtue bowed and stepped back through the portal, only to appear a few seconds later with Zenon by its side. Metatron then turned to face the demon lord, whose knees were almost knocking with fear.

"Zenon, you demons have betrayed us," the Angel of the Face said in cold anger. "There was nothing in our deal that said that you demons could perform a Ragnarok Connection of your own..."

The angel's eyes then flashed as his anger turned from ice cold to blazing hot.

"...Especially by using the power of a Great Devourer!" he shouted, causing the chamber to tremble. Zenon immediately dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the ground.

"Lord Metatron, please understand, none of this was my idea," the central head sniveled.

"It was all the scheming of that red-haired demoness, Psycho Jenny!" the left head moaned.

"She was the one who schemed to awaken Mazinger ZERO! I only became aware of it when Dante showed up!" the right head wailed. Metatron glanced at the Virtue, who had no change of expression in spite of the display of power its master was making.

"He speaks truthfully, my lord," the weaker angel said. "Our spies in the Universal Century indicated that Maou Dante has resumed leadership of the Demon Tribe, though he has yet to meet Mazinger ZERO."

"And there were absolutely _no_ indications that she was planning this?" Metatron then asked. "She managed to keep you in the dark for thousands upon thousands of years?!" All three of Zenon's heads nodded fearfully. The godly angel sighed, and bowed his head in thought.

 _I know a demon like Psycho Jenny can plan for the long-term,_ he thought, _but pulling off a scheme like this without me or my spies realizing it for thousands of years...the only one who could pull that off would be..._

And then, Metatron smirked and began to chuckle unnervingly.

"What amuses you, oh illustrious Angel of the Face?" Zenon's three heads asked as they peeked up.

 _I should have known HE would be able to pull something like this off right under my nose,_ Metatron thought as his smirk turned to a toothy grin. _Only HE would have the cunning to even use his own unwitting death as part of a plan!_

Metatron raised his head again.

"You are forgiven, Demon Lord Zenon," the angel said with a little sneer before turning back to the Virtue. "Does he have any warriors still loyal to him?"

"Exactly one hundred demons, Metatron," the Virtue replied. "They loyally await their master in the Universal Century." He nodded and then looked down at Zenon.

"Rise, Demon Lord Zenon," the mighty seraph said, "and return to your loyal soldiers. Tell them that they are officially conscripted into the Army of God." The demon lord did so, but bowed several more times before leaving, with the Virtue following close behind.

"Alright, Lucifer," Metatron thought out loud as he stepped around his monolith, "if that's how you want to play it, I'll play. See if you can't pull off _your_ little ritual before me." But when he approached the door, he noticed that it was open just a crack, and his keen senses could make out the sounds of hurried footsteps rushing down the hall.

Someone had been eavesdropping, and there was only one person who he didn't want to hear that conversation...

* * *

The crew at Orbit Base's Main Order Room started to come around after the cataclysmic event. As soon as he got his bearings, Taiga began issuing orders to the waking crew.

"Get us visuals!" he barked. "Not to mention a scan of all major cities on Earth, the Moon and space colonies! More importantly, we need to determine the status of our allies! Find out what's going on!"

"Yes sir!" they all replied and immediately went to work. It didn't take long for an image of their surroundings appear. The oceans were stained an orange-red, while cities and towns across the world were reduced to piles of rubble. A brilliant, star-like mass shone like the sun in the sky, while great clouds of cosmic dust floated above them, and the sky itself was reddish-orange like an eternal sunset.

All of the crew on board either looked on with sheer horror, or began to openly weep at the fate of the blue world they fought so hard to protect. Nonetheless, they managed to tear themselves away from the main screen and continued to work.

"Chief," Kazuo Ushiyama said after a few minutes, "I don't think we're in our universe anymore." He pointed to a bunch of dots over on the top right corner of the viewscreen, and then zoomed in.

"Oh my gosh!" Swan exclaimed; "Is that...another Earth I see?!"

"That must be the Universal Century's Earth." Liger said. He decided to zoom in some more, and saw the surviving space colonies and the rubble of those that had been destroyed. "And those must be the space colonies that orbit it...or what's left of them."

"Where's the moon?" Entouji said, scratching his head. "I don't see any moon." Mikoto, however, quickly spotted the moon-sized ship coming into view amid the rubble and debris.

"There," she said, pointing to it; "it must be the 'Cathedral Terra' that Simon told us about. It's in the same orbit as our own moon."

"Two Earth Spheres in the same space," Taiga said. "Dr. Leo, is there any chance of the two planets crashing into each other."

"Based on our calculations," Guy's father said, "the two Earth Spheres appear to be orbiting each other in a stable manner. The chances of a collision are 0.0000462 percent."

"Well, if there's even a slight chance of it happening," Taiga replied grimly, "we should be prepared for it."

"Guy...Guy, please come in!" Mikoto pleaded anxiously into her communicator. At first, there was only a static crackle, but it didn't take too long for Guy to report.

"Everyone, are you okay?" the Evoluder said.

"Guy! Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Mikoto exclaimed joyfully.

"Likewise...everyone else in DREAM seems to be okay as well," Entouji added.

"What happened down there?" Taiga asked.

"I...I think...I think Fourth Impact happened," Guy said. "Just like that time with Zonuda, an Evangelion went crazy and became some sort of...I don't know! But what was worse was that it was able to leech power from the G-Stone as well!"

"Is this what you were planning all along, Ikari?" Taiga growled; "To use our own power to achieve your ends?"

"Please, calm down, sir," Swan White said, trying to reassure the angry commander even as she wiped her own tears away. "We...we can't give up hope!"

"You're right," GGG's commander said with a sigh as he calmed down. "Let's begin by looking for survivors."

"Um...sir," Kazuo said, nearly dumbstruck; "I don't think there are any survivors to find. There's no activity going on in any of the world's major cities. In all likelihood every last human - aside from our comrades - is gone."

"This is what the Z-Master was trying to achieve back then," Leo said grimly; "To ensure that no life-form in the universe ever suffered from negative thoughts...and to achieve that, they had to be united into a single consciousness; a single being..."

"Yes, it's clear now what Seele was trying to achieve with Human Instrumentality," Liger added. "They desired the exact same thing that the Zonder did...only they chose to use Evangelion rather than Zonder Metal to do it."

"It's hard to believe," Guy said, "but this actually gets worse."

"What could possibly be worse than the death of almost the entire human race?!" Hyuuma yelled.

"The one who triggered this," Guy answered, his voice trembling with rage, "the one who handed our enemies this victory...was the one who brought us all together in the first place - our very own Tara Zifell!"

* * *

The _Nadesico_ , _Ra Cailum_ , _Nahel Argama, Arc Gurren_ and Shin Dragon all flew through space in order to get away from Mazinger ZERO and the Demon Tribe. But more importantly, they needed to meet up with their allies from the universe Janus and Tara had linked with theirs. But they only knew they could do this because they had seen the Celestial Calendar's Earth Sphere as well.

"Incredible," Minerva X said as she sat with Koji, Tetsuya and the other Mazinger pilots from the Celestial Calendar on board the _Nadesico_. "Even I couldn't have imagined that Mazinger ZERO possessed the power to draw two Earths into a single space."

"Considering how it beat both Mazinkaiser and Mazin Emperor G so easily," Tetsuya said grimly, "it's easy to see how."

"I'm sure we can beat that wicked Mazinger somehow," Koji said confidently. "Once we regroup with everyone from my world, we can come back to the UC Earth and kick the collective ass of ZERO and the Demon Tribe and free the other me! Besides, after what we went through, at least we'll be back with our friends from home."

"Koji, I'm concerned about Tara," CC Sayaka chimed in. "If her reaction to Janus just leaving her when we split up was any indication, news about his death is going to drive her insane. I'm scared she could..."

"Go on a psychotic rampage?" Jun asked.

"No, she'd commit suicide," Sayaka replied. "Don't you remember what she was like before she got Lifthrasir, Koji?" Mazinkaiser's pilot scratched his head.

"She was moody at times, sure," he said, "but she was usually bright and cheerful..."

"Not the Tara I know," the pilot of Aphrodite A replied...

* * *

Tara groaned as she finally started to wake up from what seemed like a never-ending dream – a pleasant one, filled with the happiest memories of her life. her entire body felt weak and her head throbbed in pain.

"Unh...huh?" she muttered. She glanced around and saw that she was in some sort of cell. It took a moment, but she remembered where she was – in one of the prisoner containment areas on the _Nadesico_. She then looked up and saw Ayano standing in front of her cell, holding her short katana and an expression of pure, hateful contempt on her face.

"Welcome back," the Alexander pilot said. "Enjoy your little power trip?"

"Wha...Ayano?" Tara said as she unsteadily got to her feet and walked to the cell door. "What are you talking a..."

Suddenly, Ayano thrust her blade between the bars, and Tara stumbled backward in order to avoid it. Still, the sword left a shallow cut on her left flank, and the pain completely woke her up.

"Don't play dumb just because you're groggy," the girl outside the cell said hatefully. "You've been Seele's whore this whole time, haven't you?!" This understandably alarmed Tara – how could she be working for the enemy.

But before Tara could answer, Ruri stepped in, putting herself between Ayano and Lifthrasir's pilot.

"That's enough, Ayano," she said. "Tara doesn't know a thing, because her other personality was in control at the time while she was under the effects of..."

"Other personality?!" the Knightmare pilot said, shaking her head in disgust; "Don't tell me you still believe that bull, Hoshino! She told us herself that Tera was a part of her! That makes her responsible!"

"Ruri, seriously," Tara said as she got back up while watching Ruri use a small tablet to bring up some sort of data; "What's going on?! Responsible for what?! The last thing I remember was injecting myself with..."

"The drug we found in your system after we retrieved you was a mixture of no less than a dozen different mind-altering substances," Ruri explained. "One of them was the drug used to mentally enhance your cousins Paul and Alia while they were under the control of the Geass Order...another was a physical enhancer a la gamma glipheptin..."

As Ruri rattled off the drugs that had been in her system, Tara began to realize what it had really done to her.

"Then that medicine," she gasped, "and those flashbacks..."

"Most significantly, there was one that had a similar effect to Refrain," Ruri said. "You were talking like a little girl when we found you inside Lifthrasir...I assume you were caught in a happy memory." Suddenly, Ayano pushed the small girl aside, grabbed Tara by the shirt and pulled her against the bars.

"Over ten billion are dead, Tara," Ayano snarled. "TEN...BILLION! That's how much blood is you and that idiot kid Shinji Ikari have on your hands!" She then threw the purple-haired girl forward and started to walk away as Tara's confused expression turned into one of absolute horror and dismay.

"Even leaving you to rot in darkness by yourself for life would be too good for you," she said before leaving.

"I don't know who gave that stuff to you," Ruri said, "but it must have been an agent of Seele...and by taking it, Tera must have taken over and done their dirty work. But if she really _is_ just an extension of you, then..."

Ruri couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence, but Tara seemed to know what the _Nadesico_ 's engineer was saying. She dropped to her knees, still clinging to the bars as she hung her head in shame. The silver-haired girl started to walk away.

"Ruri, wait," Tara asked, a look of desperation in her eyes. Ruri turned around and listened.

"Just tell me one more thing...Janus, is he...?"

Ruri simply bowed her head quietly and then left the room. When she was gone, Tara finally let out an anguished scream – the scream of one who had lost absolutely everything she held dear.

 _Someone...just kill me...I don't want to live anymore...without him, I..._

* * *

 _The worlds have died, but the story isn't over yet. Next time..._

 _-The seemingly impossible has occurred - Fourth Impact has affected not just the world of the Celestial Calendar, but the Universal Century as well! With the inadvertent help of Mazinger ZERO, the two Earth Spheres have been drawn into a single space! With countless people reduced to LCL, it seems that Tara has become the greatest murderer in the Celestial Calendar's history, and must be imprisoned for the foreseeable future, assuming she doesn't take her own life out of grief! And with Janus dead, DREAM has essentially lost the glue that held it together...but fight on, they must! But unbeknownst to our heroes, someone else aside from themselves and the Demon Tribe has survived on the Universal Century's Earth - Yuratei and Lurahn! Compelled by the will of Masaki Kihara, she confronts DREAM with the final Hakkeshu machine - Hau Dragon! But it seems the power of the Dimensional Coupler System is vastly stronger in this strange fused world...what will the final result be? Find out in_ _ **Chapter 84: Trapped In A Fused World! Hau Dragon's Will Revealed!**_


	131. Chapter 84

_Apologies for taking so long with this chapter. Distractions abound._

 _It's finally time to bring_ Zeorymer _'s plot to an end, but it's going to be a lot better (I hope) than it was in the original._

* * *

 **Chapter 84 – Trapped In A Fused World! Hau Dragon's Will Revealed!**

Marianne watched as the remaining entry plug in Evangelion 13 finally ejected before the mech itself returned to its original two-armed shape, slumbering in a kneeling position. It had been several hours since the fight had ended, but she wanted to be absolutely sure of whether he survived or not.

With her wait over, the fake Rei took a look at her surroundings. The ocean was stained an orange-red, while nearby cities and towns were reduced to piles of rubble. A brilliant, star-like mass shone like the sun in the sky, while great clouds of cosmic dust floated above them, and the sky itself was red like an eternal sunset. Finally, numerous articles of clothing could be seen floating on the tainted water.

"Well, things have gone better than expected," she mused, "I didn't think that the Door of Gauf could transport the entire Earth Sphere."

She walked over to the water as the entry plug opened up, allowing an exhausted Shinji to crawl out.

"I wonder..."

The fake Rei closed her eyes and concentrated as Shinji watched. For a few moments, her body became a blob of the same orange liquid that so many others had turned into, only start changing shape, growing taller and more mature in form. Finally, the blob's human features reappeared as it assumed the true shape of Lady Marianne, right before Shinji's eyes.

"Ah, that's better," she thought out loud, examining her restored shape; "I was getting cramped in there. I just hope this plugsuit doesn't make my posterior look too big..."

"Rei...where's Rei?!" Shinji cried, racing down the dormant Evangelion 13 and toward the empress. "What did you do with Rei Ayanami?! What happened to everything?!"

"Hello, Shinji Ikari," Marianne said with her usual warm smile. "Do not worry - the Rei you know is in your father's care. And as for the current state of the world...well, it's the world all of humanity wanted."

Shinji wore a look of absolute confusion.

"Yes," the woman continued; "The kind and gentle world that you, Nunnally and Rei all desired is the same kind of world Emperor Charles and I have long worked for."

Marianne walked up to the beach, plucking a bowl-shaped piece of shrapnel out of the sand, and scooped some of the tainted sea water into it. Shinji followed, curious as to what this woman was talking about.

"See this liquid, Shinji?" the empress said.

"It looks like...LCL," Shinji said, gazing intently at the substance.

"It is," she explained with a nod. "However, it is more than that...it is the primordial soup from which all life on this planet developed. And now, with a few exceptions, all living things on this planet have returned to it, their souls freed from the bonds of material shape. In this way, all beings in this world have become one."

Shinji recoiled in horror at this statement, and what it implied as Marianne poured the water back into the ocean.

"...N-no...this can't be the world Nunnally wanted!" he cried, his horror quickly shifting to a defensive outrage. "How would you possibly know that, you hag?!"

The insult didn't faze the empress in the least.

"Why, it's because I'm Nunnally and Lelouch's mother," she replied with a pleasant smile; "I'm Marianne vi Britannia."

At this point, Shinji wasn't about to listen to anyone...after all, everyone had lied to him up until now. There was no one left to trust. With a cry of rage, the teenager lashed out at Marianne. But he stood no chance against the battle-hardened empress; with one swift kick to the temple, she knocked Shinji out cold, even as he stumbled into the orange ocean. The tide soon dragged his unconscious body out to sea.

"Be at peace now, young one," Marianne said in a half-sarcastic motherly tone as she started back toward Evangelion 13; "You've fulfilled your purpose." She then looked up and saw the ten Angel Carriers gathering around her. Three of them picked up the sleeping purple Evangelion, while one of them approached her and lowered its hand as if to offer her a ride.

"To Kamine Island, my friends," she said as she climbed on. "to where my dear children surely await..."

* * *

It was a relief for the captains to see the Turn A Gundam and SUMO Gold flying in soon after DREAM's two groups had met up. Not only had Tara, Shinji and Rei apparently gone rogue, but Lelouch and Nunnally had somehow gone missing.

"Loran! Harry!" Yurika said excitedly when their faces came up on the _Nadesico_ 's communication monitor. A moment later, Dianna's face appeared on the screen as well – she was flying in a small transport craft, guarded by two silver SUMOs.

"It's been ages, DREAM," Dianna said politely and solemnly. "Or at least, it feels like that."

"Have people on our Earth been turned into salt as well?" Harry asked.

"It happened in the Lunar Kingdom, too?!" Bright exclaimed.

"Yes," the young queen said. "Loran, Harry, these two guards and I are the only people in the whole Kingdom to have avoided that fate, as far as we could tell."

"What in the world happened to our Earth Spheres?" Loran said. "This space we're in, it's so...wrong – and that's even before we account for them existing together simultaneously."

"We're not sure what exactly happened," Murrue said. "We're all going to put our heads together to see if we can't figure it out."

"By the way," Bright asked. "Were your people troubled by the message from the Federation government about the Demon Tribe and their origins?"

"We knew nothing about these demons until Loran warned us," Dianna said. "Besides, remember that the Lunar Kingdom is entirely independent from the Federation, so we avoid broadcasting any transmissions we don't deem necessary to disseminate among the people."

"Good," Hayato said. "The message was a lie anyway, meant to turn people against their neighbors."

"The demons actually had the opposite effect," Harry said. "Many of the former rebels that we had imprisoned fought valiantly to protect the Kingdom from the Demon Tribe and the forces of Muge Zolbados. But now, they're all nothing but statues of salt."

"Well, we'll find a way to undo whatever has been done," Max said. "We'll be preparing for your arrival."

"Thank you," the queen of the Moonrace said. "I had wished to see the Celestial Calendar's Earth one day, but I never wanted it to be in this manner..."

* * *

Tara didn't know how long she'd been in her cell, but it felt like an eternity already. One by one, most of her friends from DREAM had come to confront her and show their general displeasure at what she had done. The _Nadesico_ crew also kept a camera focused on her cell to make sure she couldn't escape without someone knowing.

" _I tried to warn the others about you,"_ Tetsuya Tsurugi had said, _"but they didn't listen. But you won't be deceiving them any more, Zifell. I just hope your cousins aren't as ruthless as you are."_

" _Losing people you love doesn't even come CLOSE to justifying what you've done,"_ said Rain Mikamura, the gentle, understanding nurse. _"I can't even begin to describe just how psychotic you must be!"_

" _You're the worst murderer in history!"_ said Akito Tenkawa, one of her earliest friends in DREAM, and a fellow _Gekiganger 3_ fan. _"Even Kusakabe wasn't as bad as you!"_

" _My mom...my mom was almost finished recovering,"_ said Kallen Kozuki, one of her classmates from school, and a half-breed like her, " _and then...damn, you Britannian whore!"_

" _I want to believe in you,"_ said Mamoru, the happy little boy who believed in his friends no matter what, _"but it's really, really hard for me right now. Guy said you've done something that he can't forgive easily."_

" _So, in the end, you were a willing slave,"_ said Paul, the boy who had willingly linked up with Lifthrasir and shared minds with her; _"Even when you set us free, you chained yourself to those evil men."_

But the most crushing blow came from Tamaki, of all people.

" _Janus gave his life to protect his world, girl – while you destroyed ours like a whiny little brat! The guy deserved WAY better than you - too bad he didn't live to find out that you were Seele's goon."_

Eventually, Ryoji Kaji – or rather, Kiel Lorenz, entered with a smug look on his face. The despondent Tara suddenly got to her feet, glaring daggers at the man who had tricked her.

"Hello, little Tara," he said as he strolled in and sat down on the bench next to her. He had been itching to leave, but he couldn't resist the chance to let the vessel fully grasp what she had done.

"Kaji!" she yelled, clinging to the bars. "That drug you gave me...it made me...it made me..."

"It made you do exactly as we wanted you to do," he replied. "And you played your role marvelously." Tara's grip on the bars loosened for a second as she gasped.

"Kaji, don't tell me..."

Kiel reached into his pocket and pulled out the visor he had worn on his former body before placing it over his eyes. His smirk disappeared.

"Ryoji Kaji is no longer here," Kiel said. "This body belongs to me, Kiel Lorenz – and you could say that I AM Seele."

Tara staggered backward as she briefly saw the original face of Kiel in her mind's eye, and her entire body began to ache, just like it did in Gendo Ikari's presence so long ago.

"I'll admit that I'm surprised you never caught on," the leader of Seele said as he stood up, put the visor away and walked directly in front of the cell. "Still, everything went as we...or rather, the Scrolls predicted."

Tara simply shook her head and mouthed the word 'no'.

"Everything that happened to you up until that point was specifically set up to lead you TO that moment," Kiel continued. "The Scrolls predicted it to be your fate, and we ensured that it occurred. Even your attempts to defy fate worked towards it."

"D-don't screw with me!" Tara said in a feeble attempt to get angry again.

"By injecting the Blood of the Great God into yourself to stave off suicide," Kiel said, "you and Lifthrasir Titania became the vessel of the Twelfth Angel. You then delivered it to the Catalyst, who piloted the last child of Adam, thus triggering the Ragnarok Connection...all as the Dead Sea Scrolls predicted."

Tara scowled at him, but said nothing.

"Why do you hate me so?" Kiel asked, rather surprised at Tara's reaction. "You were able to see your parents again, and relive the happiest moments of your life. They would want you to be happy; am I wrong?"

"Shut up!" she said, now genuinely angry. "They wouldn't use me like this!"

"And soon, all souls shall know the loving embrace of the Great God, thanks to the gift your mother and father generously provided for us."

"I said shut up!" Tara said, rising to her feet as her hatred for Kiel boiled and seethed inside her.

"Even if we consciously seek to oppose fate, we _sub_ consciously work towards it. Your grandfather, however, knew the pointlessness of going against the words of the Scrolls."

"My...grandfather..." she growled, recalling Idun's words.

"Of course, your role has ended, and the Scrolls speak no more of you," Kiel said. "That means you're free to live however you wish for whatever time remains in your life."

Tara's eyes glinted wildly as she rushed at the cell door, grabbing Kiel by the throat.

"Then I'll use it to KILL YOU!" she shrieked as her hands strained to crush the man's windpipe. But it so happened that Misato was wandering in to give Tara a piece of her own mind when she saw Tara trying to choke Ryoji Kaji to death.

"Kaji!" she cried. She rushed over, pulled out a small taser and pushed it on Tara's arm, making her reel back in pain and release her intended victim.

"Ten billion lives doesn't satisfy you, Tara?" Misato said angrily; "If you still insist on killing more, then there really IS no hope for you." With that, she helped Kiel to his feet and helped him out of the room.

"Misato, wait!" Tara cried as the two left. "He's not..."

Then she was alone again.

* * *

Alia was the one person who still seemed to believe in Tara, in spite of everything she had seen and heard. While she didn't know the truth, she had come to her own conclusions. And they marked the first time in her life that she ever disagreed on anything significant with Paul.

She soon found the one she thought was to blame.

"Xemmey," she said coldly as she approached the silver-haired android.

"Hello, Alia," Xemmey replied. "Where is Paul? Judging by your brainwave patterns and expression, it seems you just had a fight with him."

"He doesn't see it," she said angrily. "He doesn't see that this wasn't our cousin's fault!" To the android's surprise, Alia then suddenly kicked her in the shin, nearly knocking her off balance.

"YOU'RE the one who made her do it!" the young girl yelled, tears brimming in her angry, deep blue eyes. "Admit it! YOU'RE Seele's agent!"

"I understand that you're upset," Xemmey said, trying her best to calm Tara's young cousin down, "but you are jumping to conclusions."

"Then why didn't you stop her?!" Alia then demanded, clenching her fists by her sides. "Why didn't you stop Tara from destroying mankind?!"

"I could not, even if I wished to," the android replied; "My routines were..." But she found herself forced against the wall as Alia started feebly pounding her in frustration as she demanded "Why?" over and over again. As Xemmey was confronted with the situation, she briefly recalled a small girl that resembled Tara doing the exact same thing.

Without fully understanding why, the android grabbed Alia and hugged her as hard as she safely could...

* * *

Even with the horror of Fourth Impact to consider, Kamille could think of only one thing - Fa. He paced back and forth outside the _Ra Cailum_ 's medical bay, waiting to see whether the girl he treasured most would live. Judau, Puru, Sai Saici and Four also sat impatiently, worried sick about their fellow Londo Bell member.

In time, Rain entered the hall from the room where Fa was.

"Kamille," she said. "I have news about Fa."

"Rain...is she going to be okay?!" he said anxiously, his heart racing as he feared the worst. "She's been out for a long time!" But when he saw that Rain was smiling, a feeling of relief washed over him.

"She finally woke up," the doctor said. "She'll recover fully just as long as she gets the proper care and doesn't do anything particularly strenuous, like piloting."

"That's great!" Judau cheered.

"Yeah!" Sai Saici added. "We could really use some good news right now!"

"Yaaay! Fa's awake!" Puru chirped gleefully. Four simply smiled, glad to see Kamille would not suffer.

"Please try to keep it down, you three," Rain scolded the younger pilots. "She still needs rest."

"N-no...please," Fa's voice came weakly from the room; "I'd like to...see them..." Immediately, Kamille shoved Rain aside and opened the door to see the girl he adored. The two Newtypes smiled at each other for a moment as they gazed into each others' eyes, letting their emotions speak for them without words.

Kamille then embraced Fa, tears streaming down his face. The other pilots looked in from the doorway for several moments, and then walked away, realizing that the two needed time to be by themselves...

* * *

Yuratei stood in a small room inside her palace in front of a panel with a single red button. It was the button that would bring Hau Dragon's plot to final fruition. With it, the Earth Sphere would essentially collapse – nuclear missiles would fire and the surviving space colonies would plummet to Earth. Even if life could still survive in this strange new environment now, it wouldn't after this.

The young empress' finger twitched as she struggled over whether to do it.

"You can't push it," someone said from behind her. She turned around to see Lurahn standing there.

"A gentle soul like you could never wish to destroy the world," he said, "even one inhabited solely by the Demon Tribe."

"What do you know, Lurahn?!" Yuratei demanded, her tone filled with frustration. "What haven't you been telling me?!"

"I know...that every move you make is the will of Masaki Kihara!" Lurahn replied. Yuratei gasped, but said nothing, allowing her closest adviser to explain everything.

"You were told that you were descended from the sister of Persephone...that was not true," the scientist said. "You are a composite clone, made up of both the cells of Persephone – provided by Archduke Gorgon - and of Masaki Kihara!"

Yuratei shook her head in disbelief.

"You were promised to be the Emperor of Darkness' bride from birth – through you, he would rule the underworld as Hades' right hand."

"Then if you knew I was created from Kihara's cells and acting as his agent," the empress demanded, her eyes trembling with tears, "why didn't you kill me?! Why did you allow me to live until now?!"

"Because I wanted to see Masaki's attempt at rebirth fail," Lurahn replied.

"And yet you've been helping me all along," Yuratei said, her tone calmer. Lurahn nodded.

"Then allow me to help you one last time," he said. "Go to the hangar where the Hakkeshu machines were kept. You'll find one _more_ machine – use it to defeat Masato Akitsu and banish Masaki's wickedness from the world forever."

Yuratei smiled – she still had a chance now. She could defeat Masato Akitsu and his friends, who had taken her beloved warriors from her. She walked toward Lurahn.

"Thank you, my general," she said as she passed. The door opened, letting her through. As she passed, Lurahn stealthily drew a gun out of his sleeve and pressed to Yuratei's back. She whirled around, alarmed at this sudden treachery.

"Oh, Your Highness, you are so beautiful," Lurahn said. Yuratei gasped as the old man pointed the gun to his head instead and pulled the trigger, blowing his own brains out. As the old man bled out, Yuratei somberly realized she was all alone now.

"Everything I have done has been in accordance with Masaki Kihara's will," she thought out loud; "He implanted these false ambitions within me..."

She turned back and started to walk towards the Hakkeshu hangar.

"Taiha...why did _you_ have to die?" she murmured.

* * *

As more and more of Tara's comrades came to chew her out, she began to withdraw more and more into herself, drowning out their words by quietly humming songs from her past. There was no point in trying to convince them that she had been an unwitting, unwilling puppet rather than their faithful minion...in the back of her mind, she was starting to believe them.

Sitting in the corner of her cell while curled up in a fetal position, Tara didn't fully hear the door open yet again, and for an unfamiliar voice to address her – Miki Makimura.

"So, you're the one he loved," she said. "I've wanted to meet you, Tara."

Tara didn't turn around, but stopped humming, and raised her head a little. After a non-stop barrage of insults and lectures, she wasn't sure what to make of this kind stranger.

"I'm Miki Makimura," Miki said kindly, "and my friend is Miko Kuroda. We knew Janus through a mutual friend."

"They chose us to guard you," Miko added. "Something about having to restrain you if you tried to escape." Tara lowered her head again, and silence reigned in the chamber for a few more moments as Miki considered how to best coax Tara out of her self-imposed shell.

"I bet everyone's been giving you grief because of what you did," she finally said after approaching the bars and kneeling down. "But I think they're wrong to just throw you in here."

"Does the 'why' matter?" Tara finally said angrily. "I murdered ten billion people!" Miki was taken aback for a moment, but pressed on, encouraged by the fact that Janus' crushed beloved even responded.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't take responsibility – I'm saying you should get a chance to atone, rather than just being trapped in here forever. I'm sure Janus would think the same way."

Miko was about to voice her protest, but thought better of it. Miki was always like this whenever she tried to recruit Devilmen. She would encourage the scared, confused Devilmen that their lost loved ones would understand that their situation wasn't their fault.

Tara - finally smiling for the first time since she woke up - turned around.

 _It never fails_ , Miko thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would," Tara said. Miki saw that Tara's face was streaked black with tears, and her face was deep red from the long bouts of sobbing. The girl then sniffled and wiped her cheeks, while Miki reached in through the bars and hugged her.

"Tell me about him," Miki said once she let go. "What was he like with you?"

* * *

"So you're saying that this is all because the two giant Thresholds touched each other?" Max said with a raised eyebrow when he heard the explanation from Exedol. They, along with Milia and the other captains, were holding a meeting to discuss their current situation as they hurried back toward Earth.

"Two unstable, high-volume Thresholds, to be precise," the Zentradi answered; "Having two such portals intersecting, apparently wreaks a great deal of havoc on the spacetime continuum. It's sort of the physical equivalent of dividing a number by zero."

"But they were in different realities – how could they come into contact, and why did their contact bring us here?" Bright asked. "That doesn't explain it."

"Then perhaps my conjecture is wrong," Exsedol said. "I never claimed to have all the answers."

"Then it's back to square one," Milia chimed in as Max took a sip of coffee. "I'm honestly just wondering where 'here' is."

"There are no Protoculture records that mention such a space in our databases," the giant Zentradi said, "assuming there are any at all. But I can say it's not like what we consider space."

"Sivil know!" a perky female voice suddenly chimed in from seemingly nowhere, making Max spit out his coffee. Sure enough, the Protodevlin poked her head through the wall, phasing through it as if it wasn't even there.

"What...What are you doing in here?" Max exclaimed, standing up and checking his clothes for stains; "We're in a meeting!"

"But Sivil DOES know!" the Protodevlin whined. "Sivil know where we are!"

"Captain Jenius, let's hear her out," Lacus suggested. "Any lead right now, even if its vague or false, is better than none."

"Very well...go ahead, Sivil," Max sighed.

"Okay...so, when two baby universes touch," Sivil began to explain in her stilted usage of human language; "they become bigger one!"

"Baby universes...touching?" Liger exclaimed as a light bulb went on in his head and he turned to Leo, who seemed to have the same insight. "Little brother, you don't think..."

"I believe that we are inside what Liger and I have termed an 'Orange Site'...a universe in embryo." This assertion caused everyone except Sivil and the two scientists to double over in surprise.

"Wait, you're saying we're INSIDE a Big Bang singularity?!" Murrue said.

"Yes and no," Liger said. "This is an artificial one, likely created by Atik Yomin using their 'Ragnarok Connection' ritual. Mazinger ZERO must have accomplished a similar feat. But the only thing the two had in common was..."

"The batteries for Granlif and Lifthrasir!" the two scientists exclaimed in unison, leaping out of their seats.

"They must have used the power sources of Janus and Tara's machines to create the two artificial Orange Sites!" Leo then explained. "Because the two universes are linked by existing Thresholds, they must have been pulled together somehow! Therefore..."

But before the explanation could continue, alarms started going off.

"An enemy attack?!" Yurika exclaimed. "Is it Atik Yomin?! The Church?! The Demon Tribe?!"

"We'll settle this matter later," Max said. "We need to survive whatever this threat is. Scramble any available units!"

* * *

"Enemy incoming!" an operator on the _Battle 7_ said. A small hodgepodge of different DREAM units were out, as most of them were still undergoing repairs from their catastrophic battles. They included Hi-Nu Gundam, the Turn A, W-0's Knightmares, Shin Getter, Shin Dragon, Genesic GaoGaiGar, the three SUMOs, Lancelot Albion, Guren SEITEN, God Gundam, Rising Gundam, Gurren Lagann, Fire Bomber, Gamlin and Milia's Sturmvogels, Xi Gundam and Mazin Emperor G.

"How many?!" Max demanded.

"Just one unit, but it's giving off an energy signature similar to Zeorymer," the operator replied. "It must be one of the Hakkeshu machines!"

The approaching machine was a mix of all of the previous Hakkeshu mechs – it had a head and wings similar to Lanstar's; its arms resembled those of Gallowin and Bryst; its chest resembled Rose C'est La Vie's; its feet were like Burrstone's; its tail was like Omzack, and it had quake generators like Dinodilus. Indeed, it had been put together using spare parts from the seven ones under Hau Dragon's control, but accented with blood-red lines across its body.

"Hear me, warriors who call yourselves DREAM!" a voice came from within the Hakkeshu machine. "I am Yuratei, ruler of Hau Dragon, and pilot of this machine, which bears the same name! I demand the chance to face Zeorymer of the Heavens in single combat!"

On the _Ra Cailum_ 's bridge, Masato and Miku got a good look at their final foe. Though Miku had seen her before, Masato had not – and he couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes.

"No way!" Miku exclaimed. "She traveled all the way here from our Earth?!"

"Our scans are picking what appears to be a Dimensional Coupler System within the enemy unit," a _Ra Cailum_ operator said. "We should be careful."

"Masato Akitsu. I'm sure you've figured everything out by now," the empress said. "Therefore, let us settle everything here – the winner shall rule this underworld. Refuse, and I shall destroy you all right here and now!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Zeorymer's pilot turned and started toward the hangar.

"Masato!" his android companion cried as she hurried after him, blocking the door so he couldn't get by without hearing her out.

"I can't run from this," Masato said, assuming Miku was trying to stop him. "I have to settle this with the other me...to erase that single man's hatred."

"Then I'm coming with you!" Miku said.

"No! I'm going by myself this time!" Masato replied and tried to force his way past her, but she refused.

"But Zeorymer won't be able to work at full power without me, remember?" she said. "Besides, maybe we can talk her down – show her that we've beaten Masaki." Masato smirked and shook his head at his foolishness. Janus had made a similar mistake, and he had just been about to repeat it...

"Is this really the right thing to do?" Amuro asked from his cockpit.

"Let's put our trust in Masato and Miku," Bright said. "We need someone to believe in right now."

* * *

The standoff had been tense – DREAM's mechs were uneasily awaiting the order to attack or to stand down. Meanwhile, Hau Dragon stood quietly, although its size certainly made it menacing. Even Go was hesitant to challenge it with the might of Shin Dragon.

But just as Yuratei looked ready to attack, Zeorymer finally appeared on the battlefield in front of its allies via teleport.

"All units, hold your fire!" Amuro ordered. Zeorymer took several ponderous steps toward Hau Dragon, the confrontation now inevitable.

"You came," Yuratei said as her machine assumed a sort of combat stance; "Good. Let's end this then."

"But if we should fall, don't think you've won," Masato replied as Zeorymer did the same, "you'll just face our friends next." With that, the two colossi lunged at each other.

Zeorymer was just a hair quicker, nailing Yuratei's mech with a powerful punch and sending it staggering backwards. But as Masato prepared for another attack, Hau Dragon suddenly shot upwards at astonishing speed, then paused in mid-air and spread its arms wide. The orb on its chest flashed, and six howling whirlwinds poured out of its body.

" **DEATH DRAGON TORNADO!"** the empress cried.

Zeorymer stood firm against the attack, but was battered by the harsh wind and debris. Even so, it was enough to rattle Masato's spirit

"That was Lanstar's attack!" he exclaimed.

"That's right," Yuratei replied coldly as it flew back down, re-positioning itself further away. "This machine has the combined powers of the other Hakkeshu machines. Here, sample Rose C'est La Vie's ultimate weapon!"

As she said this, three small devices shot out of Hau Dragon's body and headed up toward the eerie clouds, attracting lightning bolts. The devices then beamed the energy down into Hau Dragon as a strange forked weapon folded out from the arms and center of its body and began to charge up.

In response, Zeorymer raised one of its arms to use the Dimensional Coupler Cannon...and unbeknownst to any of the three combatants, that was exactly what the will of Masaki Kihara was waiting for.

" **J-KAISER, FIRE!"**

Hau Dragon fired a massive blue beam that Masato couldn't block in time - it was enough to send the machine sprawling to the ground. However, it remained mostly intact.

Though the same could not be said for Yuratei's will.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm..." she began to laugh wickedly, but her voice slowly started to deepen as it shifted from a woman's to a man's...one that both of Zeorymer's pilots and the Lunar Kingdom soldiers recognized.

"That laugh...it can't be!" Dianna gasped. Yuratei's body began to glow, and then change shape, clothes and all. After a few moments, the transformation was complete. She had turned into a man who looked like an older Masato Akitsu - perhaps in his early-to-mid thirties - in a lab coat.

"Ah, it's good to be back!" the older Masato that was once Yuratei said with wicked relish.

"Masaki...Kihara..." Miku whimpered. Loran squeezed his controls tightly and grit his teeth – the monster who had caused the Turn Gundams to go berserk was alive again.

"You stupid clone," Masaki said, "did you really think you were rid of me? You thought I couldn't anticipate the possibility of my digitized personality being wiped from Zeorymer?!"

"But how can you be here?!" Masato said as he got Zeorymer to its feet, "I had all your memories, the ones you loaded into Zeorymer!"

"All of my memories _at that point in time_ ," Masaki replied. "You see, I initially did create just one copy of my personality – but then afterward, I realized that I should have had more than one! So I made a second copy – which that fool Lurahn unwittingly installed into this machine!"

Hau Dragon then raised its arms skyward.

"And it looks like the conditions for my plan to reach its final fruition are just right," he added. Suddenly, the Turn A rocketed forward, its pilot intent on taking out Kihara personally.

"Not if I can help it!" Loran yelled. Hau Dragon seemed to glance over at him as the orb on its chest flashed.

"Energy levels inside the Turn A are spiking!" Mondo yelled. The Turn A's eyes flashed a split second later and then stopped its flight...only for the Moonlight Butterfly to start pouring out of its body – as well as into Loran's cockpit, coating the young Moonrace soldier up to his head in nanomachines. Meanwhile, the lunar mobile suit's eyes turned a hellish red.

"Loran!" Harry cried before turning back. "Damn you, Masaki Kihara!"

"What the hell did you do to Loran?!" Simon yelled.

"Oh, him?" Masaki quipped. "Nothing. The Turn A is obeying my commands now, but I got him out of the way as a safety measure – this will allow it to use its FULL potential." In response, the Turn A held up its beam saber, which was now covered in nanomachines, and then began to spread the Moonlight Butterfly over a wider and wider range.

"Now, Turn A," Masaki commanded. "Devour them with your power!" The awakened mobile suit's eyes flashed again, and the cloud of nanomachines began to chew away at DREAM's machines – even Shin Dragon wasn't immune.

"It's eating away at our mecha!" Kallen said. "Damn that guy!"

But after a few seconds, Masaki noticed something – his foes were still intact. He glanced over and saw Zeorymer's chest shining.

"I guess your DCS is protecting your friends," the mad scientist said. "Not that it will help you forever. I'd give you all about ten minutes before your machines lose all structural integrity – and I don't think they'll be able to move either." Just then, Genesic GaoGaiGar took a step forward.

" **GENESIC AURA!"** Guy bellowed as a wave of aura of gold and green burst from the God of Destruction's body, loosening the grip of the nanomachines further.

"Guy Shishioh!" Miku exclaimed.

"Does that help, Masato Akitsu?" Guy asked. "Your machines should be able to move again too!" The group quickly checked – that was indeed the case.

"Interesting," Masaki chuckled. "But it only delays the inevitable for another ten minutes or so...not that I'll let you survive that long!" The orb on Hau Dragon's chest glowed brilliantly, as the final Hakkeshu machine began to glow white and morph into something new.

Soon enough, the machine completed its transformation – it now resembled Zeorymer, except it had Lanstar's wings and several other parts from the original Hakkeshu machines, as well as purple joints. But more significantly, its power was radically increased – even Shin Dragon paled before it now.

"I was always planning to combine the Hakkeshu into one ultimate weapon," Masaki said. "Each of therm were all just testbeds for this...my final and GREATEST creation..."

The three orbs on the machine's arms and chest flashed as bright as the sun for a moment as he revealed the name of his new machine...

" **...GREAT ZEORYMEEEER!"**

Even Guy and Simon felt their courage falter for a moment at the sheer, terrifying power of this machine.

"Now, let's see if we can't make this fight even more interesting!" Masaki said wickedly as he snapped his fingers. The Turn A Gundam let out an eerie hum as the Moonlight Butterfly began to twist and warp, the nanomachines coalescing into shapes some of the DREAMers recognized – Lanstar of the Winds...Gallowin of the Water...Bryst of the Fire...Rose C'est La Vie of the Moon...Dinodilus of the Earth...Burrstone of the Mountain...and Omzack of the Thunder.

"The Moonlight Butterfly," Miku gasped. "It's forming copies of the Hakkeshu machines, all at Masaki's will!" But everyone soon saw that there were more than one of each – no less than six of each enemy that Hau Dragon had sent against DREAM were now at Masaki's beck and call.

"Just as I had hoped," Masaki said contentedly.

"One question, pal," Suzaku said. "What's the point of all this? What are you trying to achieve? This world is..."

"...Exactly the kind I need," the mad scientist said with a sneer. "It is a world where one's will can be made a reality with the right tools...one where can come into direct contact with the source of all things!"

He raised a hand, and clenched it into a fist.

"You see, my friends," he said with a wicked grin, "I've realized what life's all about - why we live, why we breathe, why we fight, why we die. Isn't that right, little clone of mine?"

Masato said nothing, though he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Humans, no matter where you go, are ruled by idiots and weaklings who use their power for petty things," Masaki continued. "I am, and have always been, a man with greater vision...I will not waste the infinite power of the Dimensional Coupler System on ruling something so minuscule as a single planet!"

The larger Zeorymer opened its arms and spread its wings.

"Why do that when I can use it to obtain the power at the heart of the infinite realities, the power that only the final form of Zeorymer will be able to control..."

 _"_ _You don't mean..." Suzaku gasped._

"Yes, it will be this machine," Masaki declared, grinning like a maniac. "It will be my Great Zeorymer that will allow me to take that power and become the one true god!"

Great Zeorymer raised a hand.

"But first, I'll dispose of you!" he barked. "Rose C'est La Vie squadron! Show them your power... **J-KAISERS, FULL BARRAGE!"**

Just as Hau Dragon did, the seven Rose copies all sent up small floating units that gathered energy that channeled it into them.

"All units!" Bright ordered as the team scattered to avoid the blasts. "Disable the Turn A Gundam and destroy Great Zeorymer! We won't let him achieve his mad designs!"

* * *

A crackle and a small explosion issued forth from the outer door of Tara's cell, which slid open even as alarms started to go off. In the doorway was the silhouette of a tall robed man with an overly long, keen edged katana and long, wild hair.

Miki and Miko immediately got to their feet and shifted to their Devilman forms.

"Excuse me, you two," the robed man said. "I have business with the prisoner you're guarding."

"No dice, buddy," Miko said as she and Miki prepared to engage the intruder.

"I'm afraid I must insist," he said. The two Devilmen pounced on him, but were blown back by an impossibly fast barrage of slashes – ones that would have sliced them into pieces if they had remained human, but their Devilmen forms managed to withstand the worst of it.

The man walked up to Tara's cell and sliced the cell door open with one swing, the blade cutting deeply into the walls. She looked up, and could make out a pair of brick-red eyes looking down at her from behind a white mask with red markings.

"There you are, milady," he said in a vaguely familiar, but intimidating voice. "I thought I'd never find you. Let's get you out of here to somewhere safe."

The man pulled her to her feet with one hand as he pulled out a strange device with another. He pressed a button on the device, causing a white Threshold to open up right before her eyes. Before she could say anything, he swept her into his arms and carried her through the portal.

Miki turned toward Miko, who nodded. She then charged through the portal.

She emerged in the interior of a small, cramped, dimly lit cave, where the warrior had set Tara down and was about to close the portal behind them when Miki emerged.

"So, you followed us," the warrior said. "But if you insist on harming my mistress, I will have no choice but to kill you."

"Harm her?" Miki exclaimed. "I just want to bring her back safely! You're the one who kidnapped her!"

"She is safer here than she is with the allies who imprisoned her," the masked man insisted. "Besides, you are hardly in a position to be returning her there." Miki looked behind her and saw that the portal was closed. She was trapped.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. "You win." Satisfied, the masked warrior sheathed his blade.

"Hey...just exactly who are you?" Tara finally stammered, the events of the past minute finally breaking her silence. "You called me...mistress."

"You do not know me?" the warrior said, surprised.

"S-sorry...you don't ring any bells," she replied with a little smile.

"Surely you would recognize the mask that you yourself made for me, your sworn guardian," the warrior said, pointing to the mask.

"Alas, the piece of Lady Iophiel's soul within her contains no memories of you," another voice came from nearby.

She and Miki turned and saw a young, pale-skinned man kneeling in front of a pile of dried sticks. He had silver hair, crimson eyes and sported a white shirt and black pants, Tara's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of this familiar face.

"K-K-Kaworu?!" she stammered, pointing her finger at him limply.

"Welcome back, Sir Masakado," Kaworu said in greeting to the masked warrior. "And you as well, my friend."

"But...aren't you...supposed to be...you know..." Tara said, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Yes, I did perish at the hands of Guy Shishioh in your world," Kaworu said with frankness and a nod. "But my soul still lives on in this reality, forcibly connected to the source of all things. Here, the appearance of those without material bodies are entirely dependent on the memories of those who behold them..."

"Please, child. Do not confuse her so," the masked warrior interjected.

"Very well," Kaworu said. "I will elaborate on that when the time comes. For now, you should rest. You've been through so much."

"Yeah...causing the vast majority of your species to go extinct sure knocks the wind out of you," Tara said, rolling her eyes and sulking a bit. With Kaworu and Masakado around, the least she could do was try to be a little facetious.

"Mankind is not dead, Tara Zifell," the boy-Angel reassured her.

"Come again?" Tara said, hope sprouting again in her heart. "You don't mean..."

"I'm sorry," Miki interrupted before Kaworu could elaborate. "Can someone explain what's going on here?"

"Oh, you must be Janus' friend, Miki Makimura," Kaworu said pleasantly. "Could you help me start a fire? Your fiery Devilman powers will do just fine."

"Sure thing," she said awkwardly; "it is a bit chilly in here." She pointed her finger at the pile of sticks, and fired a tiny beam of fire, igniting them so a warm fire immediately blazed forth. Kaworu smiled and held his hands out. Tara crawled over as well.

 _This kid...he reminds me a lot of Dorango's human form,_ Miki thought. _But Dorango...is he back with the Demon Tribe?_

"So, y-you were saying, Kaworu?" Tara then said, hoping to get the conversation back on track.

"Yes – mankind is not truly dead," the boy-Angel repeated. "Their souls have not yet returned to Eden Vital - they have merely lost that which holds their material forms together: their AT Fields. Indeed, this entire reality is shaped to keep souls from departing for the afterlife."

"So they can be brought back?!" Miki exclaimed. "That's wonderful!" Tara nodded in agreement – this was the chance she had hoped against hope for...the chance to undo her mistake and set things back the way they were supposed to be.

"Indeed," Masakado said. "But in order to do that, we first need Iophiel's help." The name made Tara ponder a bit.

"Iophiel," she muttered. "One of the leaders of Atik Yomin...the one who left a fragment of her soul inside me...I'll finally get to..."

"Okay, so where is this Iophiel person?" Miki chimed in.

"Antarctica," Kaworu said.

"Geez, that's gotta be thousands of miles away from us!" the flaming catgirl exclaimed.

"Well now, I wouldn't say that it's THAT far," Masakado chuckled. Tara, undeterred, sprang to her feet and headed for the mouth of the cave.

"Come on," she said, "let's get..."

But she came to a stop as a blast of wind colder than anything she had felt before blew across her skin, virtually stopping her in her tracks.

"It's freaking freezing out there!" she shouted as she frantically rubbed her bare skin in an effort to stay warm. "It shouldn't be possible for it to be that cold, unless we're..."

Tara gazed out at a landscape covered in a thin layer of snow, and where massive sheets of ice spread out around her as far as she could see.

"In...Ant...arc...tica...al...ready..."

Masakado and Miki, meanwhile, simply strolled out, unaffected by the subzero temperatures. Kaworu followed, but paused beside Tara.

"You'll be needing these," he said, presenting her with thick winter clothes, including boots and a coat. Tara looked at them, back at Kaworu, back at the clothes, then to Kaworu again before finally snatching the clothing and retreating into the cave to put them on...

* * *

Two separate battles were essentially going on at the same time – one with the fully-powered Turn A Gundam, and one against Great Zeorymer. But both opponents were supported by copies of the Hakkeshu robots.

For Suzaku and Kallen, these were entirely new enemies – and they had their hands full with several of the nine Lanstar copies, each of them as quick as the Lancelot and Guren.

"Man, how could something so big move so fast?!" Kallen grunted as she retracted her golden claw after an unsuccessful attempt at jamming it into one of the enemy mechs. "I could understand them pulling this off in space, but here?!"

But before she could do much else, the Turn A appeared behind her, pulled out its beam saber and slashed at her. She held up her claw's energy shield, but the nanomachine-enhanced saber sliced right through the Radiant Wave barrier, demolishing Kallen's claw and sending her spiraling.

"Kallen!" Suzaku cried as he saw the Guren SEITEN tumble toward the ground. Thankfully, Kallen was able to right herself and stay airborne.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku," Loran apologized as his machine then turned its attention to Suzaku, "but I can't even hope to regain control the Turn A...my entire body's trapped by the Moonlight Butterfly! You've got to destroy its cockpit!"

As Euphemia's Knight stared back at the machine, he felt the curse of Lelouch's "live" Geass compelling him to flee for his life – his subconscious was understandably terrified of the god-like mobile suit.

But he had mastered the curse in the battle against the Damocles – instead of succumbing to fear, Suzaku once again prepared to use the heightened perception and reflexes the curse inadvertently granted.

"Don't say that!" Suzaku said as he readied both maser vibration swords and started his attack. "We're going to stop the Turn A without harming you! Otherwise, Queen Dianna wouldn't ever forgive us!" His machine darted back and forth, avoiding both the Turn A's beam sabers and the gusts from the Lanstar copies. He finally managed to score a solid hit on the sinister mobile suit, cutting a deep gouge in its leg.

But before the Knight could continue his attack, the Turn A teleported backwards and summoned a beam rifle into its hand. At the same time, the gouge in its leg healed itself.

"Look out, Suzaku!" Loran cried. "Its beam rifle is insanely powerful!" No sooner did he say this than did the rifle fire – only the blast was enormous and with power on par with Shin Dragon's Getter Beam. It inadvertently took out four of the Lanstar copies, but missed Suzaku entirely.

But it simply fired a second and third shot, immediately forcing the Lancelot Albion to back off. However, this gave someone else a chance to score some damage – and that came from Hi-Nu Gundam's bazooka.

"That's it, Amuro!" Loran said as he felt the cockpit tremble. "Please, hurry and stop the Turn A! Aim for the cockpit!"

"I will stop it," Amuro said as he called the funnels back and readied his beam saber, "but I'll do it without killing you!" The Turn A whirled around, instantly swapping its rifle for its saber again and blocking the ace's attack.

Normally, the Moonlight Butterfly-powered saber would have overwhelmed even the Hi-Nu's blade, but he was emanating a focused Psycho Field into his weapon, powering it up. The two Gundams then broke away before charging back, exchanging a lightning-fast series of slashes, thrusts and parries.

"If I can just sever its arm," Amuro muttered. "I should be able to..."

Unexpectedly, though, the Turn A managed to score a lucky blow, slicing Hi-Nu's saber arm down the middle.

"There's nothing for it, then," Amuro scowled as his machine pulled back. **"FIN FUNNELS!"**

The funnels went to work, laying down a wave of beams that managed to put the Turn A on the defensive. But as before, none of the shots were aimed at its cockpit. Still, the AI-controlled mobile suit did break away, choosing instead to send some Lanstar copies after Amuro.

Next to approach were Harry and his two subordinates in SUMOs.

"Harry!" Loran exclaimed as he vainly struggled to escape the cocoon of nanomachines holding him prisoner. "Please, destroy the Turn A!"

"I understand that you would rather die than let the Turn A be Kihara's slave," Harry replied, "but Queen Dianna would be very upset if you were to perish. Therefore...I must refuse!"

The AI-controlled mobile suit pulled out its beam rifle and fired, but the three SUMOs quickly dodged out of the way and formed a triangle

" **I-FIELD BARRIEEEEEEEER!"** Harry roared as he and his two subordinates fired their arm cannons, quickly surrounding the Turn A in a shower of Minovsky Particles.

"The Moonlight Butterfly is retreating a little," one of the subordinates called out. "Now's your..." But the mustached Gundam's eyes flashed, causing the particle barrier to blow apart.

"It broke through the I-Field?!" Harry exclaimed. "Damn it!" But as the Turn A wheeled around to slash the gold SUMO in half, a barrage of machine gun fire and missiles pounded the machine from the rear as the red and black Sturmvogels swooped in.

"Leave it to us!" Gamlin said as the two Variable Fighters wheeled around for another pass.

"Gamlin! Milia!" Loran exclaimed.

"The Moonlight Butterfly cloud has stopped spreading," Exsedol said, "but the nanomachines are still active."

"There's nothing for it then," Max decided, "we'll just have to focus on defeating Great Zeorymer! Some of you, do whatever you can to prevent the Moonlight Butterfly from starting up again! Keep damaging the Turn A's back, but don't hurt Loran!"

* * *

Nearby, Great Zeorymer came under attack from other members of DREAM's forces, who had fought their way through the Hakkeshu machine copies – and the first to close into attack range was Tetsuya.

"Masaki Kihara!" Tetsuya yelled. "There's a Great Smasher Punch with your name on it, and it's coming to you express delivery!" He charged in and launched off both fists, which managed to dig a little into the ultimate Hakkeshu machine's body, but didn't seem to deal any substantial damage.

"Is that all?" Masaki chuckled as he made Great Zeorymer raise one of its arms to fire off some energy blasts; "I'm disappointed. I would expect something called a Demon God Emperor to be more of a threat." Tetsuya scowled as Mazin Emperor G charged energy into its heat sink.

"Then how about this?!" he yelled. **"GREAT BLASTER!"**

"Of course, I'll be more than happy to smash it and show it who the true god is!" Masaki laughed as the blast of heat headed straight for him. Less than a split second before it made contact, Great Zeorymer teleported away, appearing right behind the Mazinger.

"It disappeared?!" Tetsuya exclaimed before realizing where his target had gone.

"Hello again," Masaki said with a smirk as the orb on Great Zeorymer's right hand flashed, triggering several explosions in Mazin Emperor G's body.

"Tetsuya!" Rain exclaimed when she saw Tetsuya take the hit. As she hurried towards him, a copy of Lanstar dashed in to take advantage of the opening, only to be blown apart by a salvo of beam rifle shots from Xi Gundam.

"These guys are jokes compared to the originals," he thought out loud; "Or maybe it's because I've gotten a lot better with Xi Gundam." He turned his attention to Great Zeorymer, but was suddenly damaged by an explosion from the machine's Dimensional Coupler Cannon.

"Hang in there, Tetsuya," Rain said as her machine extended its battlefield repair equipment. "Rising Gundam will patch you up!" She was too occupied with patching up Mazin Emperor G to see Masaki's god-like mech trudging toward her.

"I'm okay, Rain," the Mazinger pilot said. "It'll take more than that to beat me and Mazin Emperor G." But before he could warn her, Great Zeorymer grabbed Rising Gundam by the head and picked it up.

"He's right, little medic," he chuckled as Rain struggled. "You should be more concerned about yourself!" With that, Great Zeorymer began to squeeze Rising Gundam's torso, which in turn gave Rain the feeling of being crushed.

Luckily, she didn't suffer long.

" **GOD SLASH...TYPHOOOOOOOOON!** "

God Gundam came whirling at him, slashing Great Zeorymer from behind with its twin beam sabers. It was enough to force Masaki to let go.

"Keep your filthy hands off Rain, Kihara!" Domon snarled as he got in front of his beloved's mobile fighter.

"Ah, Domon Kasshu!" Masaki said with a laugh as his mech recovered. "How's your old man? Feeling...salty, perhaps?"

"Shut your trap!" the Gundam Fighter retorted; "I'm mad enough at you as it is - you're also responsible for the Devil Gundam's existence!" He released his anger, allowing it to become a burning righteousness as his Gundam's fans opened up.

"In the name of the King of Hearts," he declared, "I'll destroy you and Great Zeorymer!" Rising Gundam got up and stood by Domon's side.

"Domon! Let's finish this guy off!" she said as their two Gundams held hands.

"You bet, Rain!" he said as they turned to face Masaki. **"THESE HANDS OF OURS ARE BURNING RED!"**

"A love-based attack? Spare me," Masaki grumbled as he prepared to jam Great Zeorymer's arms into the ground to perform Dinodilus' ultimate attack, only to get interrupted yet again – this time by a charging Shin Getter 3, which had just fired off a pair of Getter Missiles.

"Don't underestimate love, you psycho!" Benkei bellowed.

"The power of two hearts united is something you couldn't hope to understand!" Hayato said. Shin Getter 3 rammed into the Hakkeshu machine, but ended up caught in a strength contest, each one trying to push the other over.

"Ah, Shin Getter Robo," Masaki said with interest, "I heard this thing was old man Saotome's final creation before he joined the Invaders! Too bad it's no match for Great Zeorymer!"

"Is it now?" the baseball player chuckled. He suddenly let go, accelerated backward and then extended its arms to wrap around Great Zeorymer.

"Great Zeorymer may be powerful, but _you're_ a lousy pilot, Kihara!" Ryoma jeered. "Benkei, heave 'em high!" With a grin, Benkei sent Shin Getter 3 into a spin, creating a massive whirlwind as it spun its opponent round and round.

" **ORYAAAAAH! THIS IS THE INHERITED...DAISETSUSAN OROSHIIIIIIIIIII!"**

Benkei released Great Zeorymer, sending it sailing upward just in time for Domon and Rain to finish charging up their team-up attack.

"Aim high, Rain!" Domon yelled. The two lovers raised their linked hands upward.

" **SEKI! HA! LOVE! LOVE! TEN! KYO! KEEEEEEEEEEN!"**

The attack, which again formed a King of Hearts made of their combined fighting spirit, rocketed at the spinning Great Zeorymer. Masaki quickly righted the machine and raised its barrier to protect itself from the full force of the attack. But even the Dimensional Coupler System couldn't repel it all. Shards of the Hakkeshu machine's body went flying.

"Impressive," Great Zeorymer's pilot panted; "that attack managed to actually overwhelm Great Zeorymer's barrier briefly. But it's nothing the auto-repair can't handle."

"If you think two hearts being united is powerful," Ryoma quipped, "how about THREE?!"Masaki whirled around to see Shin Getter 1 hovering just a few meters overhead, a Stoner Sunshine all charged up and ready to go.

" **STONEEEEEEEEER! SUUUUUUUUUN...SHINE!"**

Masaki didn't have time to teleport or raise Great Zeorymer's barrier, so it took the full force of the blast, and was sent crashing back down to earth.

But even that wasn't enough, although the godly mech had taken rather heavy damage.

"You little..." Masaki growled as Great Zeorymer got to its feet, only to get smashed again – this time by a fist from Genesic GaoGaiGar and a Skull Breaker from Gurren Lagann.

"How's that, Kihara?" Viral said. "You can't keep up with this many opponents, can you?"

"You're right, Beastman," Masaki chuckled. "I've let my ego get the better of me. I suppose I should just obliterate you all with Great Zeorymer's mightiest attack!" With that, Great Zeorymer teleported away and up high as the orbs on its body began to shine brilliantly.

"It's time to end this nonsense once and for all!" the mad scientist roared as he prepared to smash the two orbs on its arms together. "Now, let the power of the _true_ Zeorymer be the last thing you see!"

 **MEI...**

But just before the two spheres could touch, something appeared and grabbed the arms and forced them apart – the original Zeorymer.

"Not happening!" Masato said as Zeorymer's own orbs began to glow.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" Masaki yelled. "The energy...the energy's unstable – it'll obliterate us both! If I don't release Great Zeorymer's energy..."

"I know. I am you, after all," his clone replied. "Miku!"

"Right!" his android companion said. Zeorymer's eye flashed as both machines seemed to go up in a titanic blast that could be seen from space, and battered everyone else in the area with a shockwave of debris and energy, enough to essentially cripple their machines to the point of being unable to operate in combat without substantial repairs.

But the gamble had paid off – Masato, Miku and Masaki all appeared back on the ground while the Turn A Gundam had shut down completely, and the Moonlight Butterfly dissipated, causing the fake Hakkeshu machines to disperse as well.

Masaki turned around and watched in horror as the crumbling hulks of the two Zeorymers slam into the ground almost a thousand yards away. Masato and Miku, meanwhile, got to their feet and smiled at each other before looking down on their defeated and humbled enemy. Had their gamble failed, everyone would have been completely wiped out, and Masaki would have been victorious.

The mad scientist, beside himself with emotion, could do nothing else but stammer weakly for a few moments.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Masaki then cried as he turned to his clone, his eyes blazing with a new hatred; "THIS WORLD...ALL WORLDS...THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

He tried to lunge at Masato, but Hyuga and Ryou managed to reach him and restrain him before he could get his hands on the pilot of the original Zeorymer. Ayano, Leila and Yukiya approached as well.

"Your reign of terror's over, Masaki Kihara," Ayano said as she pulled out her sword from a sheath on her hip. "Now you can pay for your crimes with your life."

"No," Masato said. "Remember that he's controlling Yuratei and using her as his body. If we kill him, she'll die too."

"And she's just another victim of his ambitions," Miku added. Leila, however, seemed to know exactly what to do. She strode forward and revealed her Geass eye.

"Yuratei, wake up!" she said. "This isn't who you are!"

The power of Leila's freedom Geass leaped at Masaki, burrowing into the mind of his host. He struggled to resist it as his body began to glow again and his hold on Yuratei began to fail. But as he felt his consciousness fading away, he let out one final cry:

" **MAS4To...aK1t5UuUuuuUUUUUuuuu!"**

With that, Masaki's form disappeared, and was replaced by Yuratei's.

"Tai...ha..." she muttered before falling unconscious. At this point, everyone who had been fighting had gathered around. Even Loran was there, having since broken out of the Moonlight Butterfly cocoon that had been holding him.

"It's finally over," Masato sighed. "Masaki Kihara is gone for real. Destroying the central computer on Great Zeorymer also destroyed the personality he had stored there." Those present smiled and cheered – especially those who had been directly affected by the scientist's schemes.

"Well, now that the battle is over," Ruri suddenly announced, "I can let you all know that Tara Zifell managed to escape, and Miki Makimura went after her."

"Let's focus on repairs for now," Yurika said. "We're in no condition to be looking for Zifell after so much fighting. Retrieval teams, prepare to bring all damaged units on board; medical teams, prepare to receive any injured; all mobile unit pilots who are uninjured, go get some rest. It's been a crazy day." The DREAMers all congratulated Masato on his final victory before dispersing.

Masato and Miku, however, stayed behind and looked out at the wreckage of Zeorymer and Great Zeorymer.

"Do you think we should?" Masato asked.

"It's up to you, Masato," the android replied. Masato smiled and put his arm around Miku. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments.

They then finally gave each other a deep kiss...

* * *

 _And that's it for_ Zeorymer _'s plot! Next time..._

 _-Even though DREAM is temporarily out of commission, Charles' plan will not go unopposed! The Demon Tribe has set its sights on claiming the power of the great god for Mazinger ZERO to use, and that means the two factions will inevitably clash! Meanwhile, Janus plummets into the depths of Hell to face what seems will be his eternal punishment. But it seems that there are people in Hell who have other ideas, and he'll have to work with them if he's going to escape the land of the damned! Find out how this all pans out next time in_ _ **Chapter 85: Angels and Demons! War of Heaven and Hell Begins Anew!**_ _Until then, mecha fans!_


	132. Chapter 85

_And now, for something a little different – a battle between two of the villain factions! Plus, we'll see a little more of the journeys being undertaken by our two main protagonists! Plus, a cameo from_ Crossbone Gundam _as we get in a tiny bit of_ Getter Robo Armageddon _plot!_

 _And speaking of Getter, the_ Getter Robo Devolution _manga (which may or may not canon to the Getter multiverse) recently dropped a bombshell as to the nature of Getter Rays and Getter Emperor! I might include that reveal in this work! Anyway, onward!_

* * *

 **Chapter 85: Angels and Demons! War of Heaven and Hell Begins Anew!**

Janus was in a panic – he, along with countless other souls, were fleeing in terror from ravenous snakes the length of tractor trailers, with ten-inch fangs gleaming with venom. In his flight, he tripped as a rock suddenly jutted out of the ground, and landed face first in the black, ashy dirt. The serpent giving chase lunged and bit his foot.

As the serpent dug its fangs into Janus' flesh, his entire body burst into flame, sending soul-searing pain through him. He felt chunks of his flesh fall off from the burning, and eventually, his entire body turned to ashes. But seconds later, he crawled out of his own remains, only for another snake to lunge out and sink its fangs into him, and the cycle of terror and pain would start anew.

This went on for what felt like an eternity – Janus would be bitten, and he would burn to ashes again and again and again, a cycle without end.

All because he had stolen from others as a boy, even though he didn't know any better.

 _No,_ he thought as his body formed again from his charred remains.

A snake struck his arm this time. The agony came, and he burned to ashes again.

 _I...I can't accept this!_

Another one bit him in the shoulder a few moments after reforming from his ashes. Again, pain. Again, his body ignited. Again, he was reduced to ashes.

 _I'm not supposed...to be here!_

Bite. Pain. Burn. Ashes.

 _Tara...she's alone..._

Bite. Pain. Burn. Ashes.

 _I have to...find a way..._

Bite. Pain. Burn. Ashes.

 _I will...get home..._

Bite. Pain. Burn. Ashes.

 _I promised her!_

He whirled around as another hell snake tried to bite him, grabbing it by the throat. With a loud cry, he crushed its spine. But yet another serpent managed to get close enough to bite him. But with his soul ablaze with determination, the venom seemed to have no effect. The serpent decided to go after easier prey.

As Janus stood there, panting heavily as he willed the hell serpent's venom out of his latest wound, three humanoid creatures about the height of twelve-year-old children with dull gray skin, bat-like wings, bald monkey-like faces and snake-like eyes flew over to him and began to circle overhead.

"This one is resisting," one of them said.

"He is different from the other souls," another said.

"We must deal with him before he escapes!" the third said. With that, each of them dove at Janus.

But as the young man prepared to take them on, one was beheaded by an extremely long katana, while the other two were sliced in half by the same swing. The next thing he knew, the person who held the sword grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the edge of the pit.

Nearby, several people were fighting some of these creatures, all of which were keeping the tortured souls in the pit. Janus and his savior joined them, and they hurried away from the pit, leaving the rest of the doomed souls to their fates.

After what seemed like hours of running without a word, the group stopped to rest near some rocks. This gave Janus the chance to get a good look at the person who had saved him.

The figure was that of a fit young man about Janus' age with mussy blue hair, pointy orange sunglasses, and blue tribal tattoos on his upper body. He carried the obscenely long katana over his shoulder, but kept it in a nice-looking sheath.

Perhaps it was because of the nature of memory, and of identity, but regardless, Janus instantly recognized the young man when he got a good look at him.

Kamina - the man whose name was that of the city Janus had lived in for most of his life after awakening from the tube, and Simon's big bro - had pulled him out of the snake pit.

"Be thankful, kid!" Kamina said as he turned around and grinned. "Your soul just got saved from an eternity of being cremated again and again by Team Gurren's famous and manly leader! Plus, those dark angels might have done worse if I hadn't showed up!"

"Holy crap," Janus stammered, flustered to no end at meeting such a legendary figure; "You're...wow; this is an honor...I..."

"I see your reputation precedes you after all, Kamina," another voice said. This one belonged to a rotund but sturdy fellow with black hair and a simple dark green soldier's outfit, complete with a cap that Janus remembered Benkei wearing.

"I'm just glad we found him, Musashi Tomoe," said a young woman with black hair tied up in twin buns, dark skin and a flowing canary yellow dress. "Otherwise, we might never be able to save them."

"Them?" Janus asked.

"There are times to be cryptic, Lalah Sune," said yet another person, a tall, handsome young man with maroon hair and a white lab coat with a voice eerily similar to Mu's; "But this isn't one of them."

The man in the lab coat turned to Janus. "Yes, they are souls deeply connected to several of the allies you left behind, Janus Olendra."

Janus was planning to ask just how the man with maroon hair knew his name, but then the implications of his other words struck him.

"...Left behind?" Janus thought. "So, I guess this isn't some nightmare, then. I really AM in Hell."

"Yep," Musashi said with a chuckle; "You're as dead as a doornail...just like the rest of us. Ain't that right, Shu?"

"Only in the sense that we have been separated from our material bodies," the man in the lab coat began, as if lecturing; "Our souls, as it were..."

"Hey, Shirakawa, save the metaphysics lecture for later!" Kamina yelled. "Besides, this guy ain't dead – not completely!"

"I'm not?" Janus exclaimed. "But I kinda remember flying out of my own body, and then..."

"From what Kamina and I discerned," yet another voice said, "you currently still have a small spark of life that ties you to the world of the living. You could not have resisted those serpents otherwise." This one belonged to a large man in what looked to be heavy red plate armor with a demonic helmet and gold trim – he almost looked like a demonic machine himself.

"Who are you?" Janus asked, quickly assuming that this figure was friends with this band of the dead who had rescued him from eternal punishment. In reply, the man removed his helmet, revealing a man with a black goatee and strong blue eyes.

"In my most recent life," the man said, "I was Bian Zoldark, Magus-General of the Holy Theocracy of Arubboth," the armored man said.

 _Arubboth,_ Janus thought; _where have I heard that name before?_

* * *

It had been a while since all of Metatron's generals had all gathered in the same place – and they knew when they were all gathered in the same place, something was of grave concern for their leader.

Even as he sat atop the white monolith in the chamber where Seele had once gathered, Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel awaited his words as the rest of them arrived, with Michael being the last.

"My High Seraphim – thank you all for coming on such short notice," he said once they were all present. "We have a new problem."

"Lord Metatron, has not everything gone as you desired?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, but there is a new threat to the plan," Atik Yomin's leader replied; "The Demon Tribe of the Universal Century has gathered its forces around a so-called 'god of demons' - Mazinger ZERO." The mention of that godly robot sent murmurs through the assembled group, save for Kushiel, who seemed less than impressed in spite of his lack of a face.

"As powerful as it may be, it is but an infant compared to you," the angel replied. "In its current state..."

"That 'infant' performed a Ragnarok Connection entirely on its own by utilizing the _original_ TZIM!" Metatron boomed. "It may not be the true ZERO, but if even the most insignificant avatar of that Great Devourer were to reach the Great God...all would be lost. We of Atik Yomin are the only things capable of stopping it from devouring the source of all things and reshaping the infinite realities to its will."

"I don't see the problem here," Samael said nonchalantly. "If it does manage to reshape all creation, wouldn't it simply make itself the only mecha?"

"It must be the bearers of The Zero who will make the ultimate wish of mankind come true," Uriel replied. "We are tasked with maintaining the infinite realities and the great cycle as they are, Samael – and by removing mankind from the equation in this manner, all other things can progress naturally."

"Uriel is correct," Metatron said. "You would do well to remember that." Samael's face remained passive, but the other angels could all tell he didn't like the plan – not that he could do much about it.

"As for who the true instigator of this plan is," Atik Yomin's leader continued, "all of the evidence points to one individual – Lucifer." This sent another wave of surprise through the gathered angels.

"But isn't that traitor imprisoned in the depths of Hell, undergoing eternal punishment?!" Raphael exclaimed. "How could he possibly..."

"Have you forgotten that Lucifer was once one of us?" Metatron replied. "That he knows how we think and plan...and that he was the one Iophiel and I trusted the most?"

"What are your orders, illustrious Angel of the Face?" Raphael finally asked. "Guide us, so we may defeat those who do that betrayer's will!" Metatron smiled – his other generals, for all their failures, were completely loyal and would never betray him as Lucifer did.

"I need each of you to provide about a billion troops from each of your divisions to the defense of the Black Moon and the Valley of Kadmon," the lead angel replied. "The Demon Tribe and Mazinger ZERO must be met with a completely insurmountable force."

"And what do _you_ plan to do, my lord?" Michael asked. "Will you join the battle?"

"I will see if I can convince Rei Ayanami to fulfill her role," Metatron replied. "We have no choice but to move up the timetable. Michael, as my most capable general, I leave the defense of the Valley and Moon to you." Michael nodded obediently.

"She still believes that you're her 'big brother'?" Kushiel asked. "Even if she's just a flesh doll..." Suddenly, Metatron glared at him, eyes glowing angrily.

"It is the truth, Kushiel," Metatron said calmly, even as a blazing anger roared just beneath the surface. "Nadija Shaddai's soul is part of hers...underSTOOD?"

"U-understood." Kushiel replied meekly, realizing that he could have easily been annihilated right then and there. Metatron then started to float off the white monolith and into the air.

"My lord, what about DREAM?" Gabriel asked, making Metatron pause. "Kiel Lorenz is still with them."

"Have a scouting force locate them and get a sense of how crippled they are. Once we've determined their battle strength, send a squad of the new Evas to fetch him," he said with a little smile, "and have Marianne lead them. She's been very dependable thus far, and I still have further use for that wrinkled old codger. Plus, we have to be absolutely sure to rub them out."

"Samael - we also received word that one who has Iophiel's soul fragment suddenly disappeared during DREAM's battle with Masaki Kihara...and that one of her uncles managed to survive the battle and keep his body during the Ragnarok Connection."

"Say no more, my lord," Samael said. "And the two bearers? Shall I seek them out as well?"

"One is being retrieved as we speak," Metatron replied, "but the other..."

"Allow me to fetch the second bearer," Raziel suddenly said, having been silent this whole time. "I know where she is...and I know _exactly_ how to secure her cooperation..."

* * *

The Jupiter of the Universal Century was inhabited in a similar manner to its Celestial Calendar equivalent – numerous colonies orbited the planet, struggling to survive with their limited resources.

But unlike those of the Celestial Calendar, they had, at the very least, a cordial relationship with the Earth Sphere governments, if only because the planet had something they desperately needed – helium-3. Consisting of a helium atom with one neutron, it - along with deuterium, a hydrogen atom with one neutron - served as the foundation for both peace and war in space, as they were the fuels for a clean-burning, workable fusion engine.

However, that never meant that the people of the Earth showed any real gratitude to the people of the Jupiter Sphere...and this had drive its leader, Crux Dogatie, to the point of madness...

So his surprise was obvious when he got word that the object of his hatred, the Earth Sphere, had gone completely off the map after a brief flash of light.

"Are you sure?" Dogatie said. He was a frail, wrinkled old man in his early eighties with only one good eye. He wore flowing robes, and had long, pale blond hair that floated gently in the tank of liquid he was submerged in. He had a pair of tubes in his body – one sticking out of the back of his neck, the other extending from his upper lip. He was getting reports from controllers outside his quarters that showed on monitor screens in front of his tank.

"All instruments indicate it to be so, Lord Dogatie," the operator said. "The entire Earth Sphere just simply ceased to exist."

Dogatie's surprised expression turned to one of savage glee.

"Buh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa!" he cackled; "Serves those Earthlings right! They must have annihilated themselves and taken the whole damned planet with them!"

"Indeed," a new voice said; "the souls of such fools are unworthy to travel to the stars."

"That transmission...it's coming from The O," the operator said. "Paptimus Scirocco's machine! He's alive! I'll patch him through!"

An image of Scirocco appeared on one of the monitors. The old despot smiled in an uncharacteristically warm manner – it was something he saved only for those who had been the most useful to him.

"Paptimus, my boy!" he said, "I thought you died a few years ago! Ah, I've missed you!"

"You are too kind, Lord Dogatie," Scirocco replied in mock warmness – he had never truly shown any in his old life, and as an Invader, he wasn't about to start.

"Did you see it?" Dogatie said gleefully; "The foolish Earth Federation and their enemy Zeon must have completely wiped each other out...not a trace of the accursed Earthlings remains! Even that blasted planet and its moon are gone! I was planning to invade the Earth Sphere with my new miniaturized mobile suits, but now there's no need!"

"So, you and the rest of the Jupiter Sphere's people are all that remains of mankind then," Scirocco said; "What a shame."

"What do you mean, 'a shame'?" the mad ruler of Jupiter exclaimed, making the operator rather uncomfortable. "This is a glorious day! At last, we are no longer shackled to those bloated fools of the Federation!"

"No," Scirocco said with a smirk; "it's a shame that today is when mankind goes completely extinct."

"Lord Dogatie!" another operator said, her image appearing on a different monitor; "Unknown forces are appearing around The O! Their numbers are enormous!"

Indeed, a force of tens of thousands of Titans mobile suits and Muge troops and hundreds of thousands of Invaders began to appear out of portals leading from the wicked emperor's realm. They were joined by Gildrome's battleship and the 11 Sol Masters. Scirocco himself was accompanied by his fellow Invader aces.

"As a representative of the Muge Zolbados Empire," Gildrome proclaimed, forcibly opening a line to the old man's screens, "I hereby claim Jupiter in the name of Muge Zolbados, ruler of ten thousand realities, and soon to be the ruler of them all!"

Dogatie angrily rubbed his gums together – his teeth had long ago rotted away – as the Muge forces started to converge on the Jovian colonies.

"You don't mean to betray us, do you, Paptimus?!" he yelled. "Don't you realize that your first duty is to the people of the Jovian colonies...most of all me, their ruler?!"

"I always served myself, old friend," Scirocco said with a laugh. "But today, I come bearing the flag of a being I found truly worthy of respect...a true god!" He grinned wickedly as the eyestalk peered out from underneath his hair.

Even a man as wicked as Crux Dogatie knew absolute evil when he saw it.

"Scirocco...no, you're a fiend from beyond the stars PRETENDING to be him!" he yelled before turning to his operators; "Scramble all ships and mobile suits! We, the last vestige of humanity, must not be destroyed by this Muge Zolbados Empire! It is the JUPITER Empire that must rule!"

"Wait," the second operator said, "something's headed straight for Jupiter!"

"Continue the scramble," Dogatie commanded, "but get an image onscreen!" The operator did so.

"This is being taken from our defense station on Europa as we speak," the operator said. "Now, if we zoom in..."

The camera zoomed in on something whizzing through space toward the gas giant, right through the colonies' outer defenses, before landing onto the side of one...

A Metal Beast Getter Dragon – with Cohen and Stinger riding on its shoulders. As Invaders, they had no trouble surviving in the vacuum of space. The red Getter, however, did something unusual – it jammed its hand into its chest and pulled out a glowing green object connected to numerous cables – almost as if it had torn out its own heart.

"Why is that machine tearing out its own reactor?" Dogatie murmured as he watched Metal Beast Dragon hold the glowing device high over its head.

"You'll see very soon," Scirocco chuckled. "Of course, it will be the last thing you'll ever see." As Dogatie watched, the reactor suddenly disintegrated, but a glowing sphere of green energy remained, hovering just above Metal Beast Dragon's upraised hand...and it was starting to grow.

"My lord, reports from all of our defense stations are coming in!" a third operator cried. "An unknown energy is converging on the machine on Europa!"

"Io and Europa...no, all of Jupiter's moons except Ganymede are being pulled into Jupiter's orbit," the first operator cried! "Callisto and Europa will be passing the Roche Limit soon!"

"This..." Dogatie muttered. "This is..."

"This is what true power is, my friend," Scirocco taunted. "Let this truth be burned into your very soul!"

There were times when Crux Dogatie had felt helpless, but this was beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

"My lord, something _else_ is headed straight for Jupiter!" the second operator said. Dogatie, still unable to turn away from the catastrophe unfolding before his eyes, looked over to see a golden object plunge into Jupiter's atmosphere...

Pisa Sol, with the Pas-Q Machine in tow. Moments after the Sol Master breached the gas giant's atmosphere, Metal Beast Dragon lobbed the green energy sphere, which had since grown fifty times its original size, into the planet's Great Red Spot.

This triggered a strange reaction in the solar system's largest planet – it began to glow an ominous black and red before suddenly collapsing in on itself...and then beginning to shine – to shine like the sun...the sun which had, for much of Dogatie's life, looked just like any other star in the sky would from Earth.

"...Can this be?" Dogatie muttered as he averted his eyes to the blinding light; "Is Jupiter's core actually undergoing nuclear fusion?! Is it actually becoming a _sun_?!"

"Lord Dogatie, please!" the first operator cried out.

"Instruct us!" the second operator pleaded. But the Jupiter Empire's master, terrified of what was now inevitable, shut off the screens and curled up, clasping his head.

"This can't be the end!" he wailed. "This can't be how I, Crux Dogatie, die! This can't be how the Jupiter Empire meets its demise!"

 _Don't feel too bad, emigrant from this other Blue Planet_ , Palparepa suddenly said, speaking to the panicking ruler directly into his mind.

 _Your bodies will serve as sustenance for the Pas-Q Machine and the Getter Ray Sun,_ Palus Abel added, _which will open the way for Muge Zolbados to claim the power to rule over all creation, while we recreate our lost Trinary Solar System!_

As she said this, Dogatie felt the entire colony shake and start to break up as Jupiter's increased gravity consumed him and every last colonist in the Jupiter Sphere...

* * *

The trembling of the ground awoke Lelouch from a sleep wracked with dreams beyond anything he had imagined before - though now as he returned to the waking world, his dreams slowly sunk back into the depths of his unconscious.

Of course, when he beheld the scenery around him, he couldn't help but wonder if he was still dreaming. He was on a ledge, sheltered from the wind by a thorny thicket. He could tell at a glance that the landscape had been recently revealed.

But his attention soon turned to a familiar figure on a cliff not far from him - his father. He was being followed by a white MP Evangelion, plodding along on the canyon floor. Of course, the eyeless Eva was tall enough for its head to be level with the emperor's.

"Emperoooor!" Lelouch yelled angrily, hoping to get his father's attention.

Charles paused, as did his bodyguard, and looked out at his still-masked son. A slight smirk crossed his face.

"You're impressive, Zero...no, Lelouch," the Emperor said, his voice naturally carrying across the landscape; "Maintaining your material shape even at the epicenter of Fourth Impact is a testament to the strong will you possess."

"Damn you...what's going on?!" Lelouch roared after removing his mask. "What the hell happened to Kamine Island?! What happened to the world?!"

"You...you who have done nothing but lie would dare ask for the truth?" Charles said with a laugh; "How amusing! But I shall answer you."

Charles opened his arms and raised them upwards in a dramatic fashion.

"The world is starting down a new course," he explained; "And our species is drawing ever closer to its union with Eden Vital; We shall no longer need lies or masks, for we will be complete and whole...all humanity, all life, and the great god...all as one!"

The emperor lowered his arms again.

"As for Kamine Island, it is no longer an island. Now that the Ragnarok Connection is complete, it has returned to its original form - what we of the Eden Vital faith call the Valley of Kadmon."

"Valley of Kadmon?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"It is here that the the seeds that would become humanity first took root on this planet. And floating above us is the ark that delivered those seeds."

Charles pointed upwards. Lelouch looked up, only for his jaw to drop open as he beheld the new celestial body had taken up residence in the sky – the Black Moon, which loomed ominously at the very inner edge of orbit.

"The answers you seek await within that Black Moon," the emperor answered, extending his hand; "Come with me and learn that truth; since you are my child, I'm more than willing to overlook your wallowing in falsehood up until now."

 _Damn it...the only way I'll know how to stop Father is to go with him,_ Lelouch thought, clenching his teeth in frustration; _At least he probably won't harm me...he needs me for his plan for whatever reason._

"Very well, then. I don't have any other options at this point," the prince replied.

"You're a good boy, Lelouch," the emperor said, his expression softening a little. He gave a nod to the MP Evangelion, which extended its huge hand toward Lelouch. The young man carefully stepped on to it, hoping that he would not be crushed. The colossus then moved its hand back toward Charles, who also got on. With that, the white giant started across the canyon's bottom...

* * *

Tara, Miki, Kaworu and Masakado entered another cave in the Antarctic ice as a stop on their journey to Iophiel's resting place; it was necessary in order to keep Lifthrasir's pilot from freezing to death - for while the Devilman, Angel and robed warrior seemed unperturbed by the frighteningly low temperatures, Tara, covered almost completely with warm, thick winter clothing as she was, shivered as the frigid climate continued to suck the body heat out of her.

"S-s-s-s-s-so...c-c-c-c-c-cold..." she stuttered between chattering teeth; "Even w-w-w-w-w-with f-f-f-f-f-five layers-s-s-s-s-s on..."

"This should be deep enough," Kaworu said, noting the relatively mild temperature. "Miki, could you start another fire?"

"You got it, Kaworu," she said. She snapped her fingers and a decent-sized flame burst into existence, hovering just off the ground. Tara eagerly approached the fire.

"Ah, that's n-nice," she said with relief; "I'm f-feeling toastier a-a-already."

"Yeah, I can tell," Miki said with a giggle. "You're stuttering a lot less." Tara sighed, and rubbed her hands together to warm them up.

"I c-can understand why you can handle this cold, Miki," she then said; "You can cover yourself in flames...and you're technically dead, Kaworu...but what about you, Masakado?"

"In this artificial universe of absolute potential, one's will can be made real with surprising ease," the masked warrior said. "That is why Kaworu - or rather, Tabris - was able to conjure the clothing you now wear out of thin air. I simply focus my mind on staying warm, and my body becomes and remains warm, no matter the outer temperature."

Tara growled a bit at this.

"Well, why d-didn't you say anything b-before?!" she said. "Well, I suppose it's better late than never." With that, Tara tried to do what Masakado suggested – she thought about warm summer days, playing on the beach, snuggling under a blanket with...

Thinking about Janus sent a sharp lance of mental pain through Tara – and it only made her feel even colder. When Miki saw Tara's worsening physical state, she mentally strengthened the fire they were all gathered around.

"This is worrisome, Tabris," Masakado whispered to the boy-Angel. "Her grief is profoundly affecting her physical self." Tabris nodded in agreement. Miki, meanwhile, gently hugged the grieving girl. She had gotten so used to controlling her body's fire aura that she could even make it emit only heat without any combustion.

"It's all right," Miki said. "You're not alone...we're here for you."

"Th-th-thanks, Miki..." Tara said with a sniffle.

* * *

Janus was getting along well with his new friends – Musashi, Lalah and Kamina were exactly as Ryoma, Amuro and Simon had described them as far as personality. Bian seemed a little standoffish and militaristic, and Shu much preferred to keep to himself – as if this whole group was just an alliance of convenience for him.

However, there was one more group member he had not met.

"Shu! Guys!" a high-pitched, chirping voice came from a distance away. Janus and the others looked over and saw a tiny blue songbird with a red diamond on its forehead fluttering toward them. It quickly circled overhead once, then landed on Shu's shoulder. It hopped up and down excitedly. Janus felt like he should have been surprised, but this being Hell, nothing seemed impossible.

"Welcome back, Chika," Lalah said to the bird. "Good to see you safe. Did you find it?"

"Yeah! The Giants' Scrapyard really exists!" Chika replied. "Your visions were right as always!" As Janus approached the bird, it looked up at him, then back to Shu.

"Who's the newbie, Master?" she asked. "I thought we weren't going to actively seek out new recruits."

"He's the one we were supposed to find," Shu said. "The one that _it_ told us about."

"Something _sent_ you to find me?" Janus said, a little surprised that someone was expecting him to plummet into Hell. He wondered what this thing was – and more importantly, whether it could help him escape this place and return home.

"It's a loooong story," Musashi said. "Right now, we gotta head back to our headquarters in Dis."

"Dis?" Janus asked, swallowing uneasily.

"The City of Dis," Bian chimed in grimly; "Home to the damned and the forsaken of the multiverse. It is still a grim and god-forsaken place, but it is a paradise compared to the rest of Hell..."

* * *

With the ships needing repairs themselves, many of DREAM's mechs had to be moved out into the open in order to be repaired. This gave the pilots a chance to be outside, even if the environment was vastly different from what they were used to.

And this was an opportunity Master Asia wasn't about to waste.

As he strolled along, the old martial artist came upon Misato, who was overseeing repairs to Evangelion Unit 08, which was standing next to Master Gundam. However, it seemed that there was something else on the _Wunder_ captain's mind.

"Hello, Captain Katsuragi," he said pleasantly.

"Oh, Master Asia," Misato said, a little surprised that the old man was speaking to her. "The repairs on Master Gundam are coming along, but it will take time before it's backing in fighting shape."

"Considering our enemy," the Undefeated of the East said, "I wouldn't want my Gundam to be in anything less than top condition!" Misato nodded and continued walking, allowing Master Asia to accompany her.

"You know," he said after a few moments, "I'm surprised you lot were so quick to punish Tara Zifell like that. When Domon and I spoke with her, she was certainly apologetic and repentant...not that my hot-headed student seemed to care."

"Saying 'sorry' isn't going to make up for what she's done," Misato said; "Not by a long shot."

"You allowed the likes of me, Haman and Char - who planned to lay waste to the Earth - into your merry band," the old man said as they passed ZZ Gundam. "How can you dismiss the girl as a raving lunatic when you let _former_ raving lunatics into your group?" Misato leered at him.

"Everyone trusted her," she replied angrily; "and she betrayed that trust!" The old martial artist, however, simply chuckled at the comparatively youthful captain's indignation.

"Domon was my student, and I betrayed him when I foolishly decided that the Devil Gundam needed to wipe out civilization," he said. "Yet he gave _me_ a second chance. Why can't you give her one? Is it only because she succeeded in her betrayal that makes you hate her so?"

Misato seethed a bit, and the old man realized that this was something deeper.

"This is more personal, isn't it?" Master Asia replied. "Did she slight you in some way in the past? Come, let's be honest with each other."

The captain of the _Wunder_ sighed and thought back – whenever she and Tara had talked outside of combat, the purple-haired girl always seemed to have this look of guilt in her eyes – as if she had done something to her before.

And then, she remembered, and something clicked in her mind.

"Maybe you're right," Misato said. "Maybe I am taking this too personally." With that, she started to walk away, toward the _Nadesico_. Master Asia smiled as she did so – he had done his part.

 _If she really IS the one from back then,_ she thought as she headed toward Nergal's vessel, _then what I suffered pales in comparison to what she's gone through..._

* * *

Maou Dante sat at the entrance to a cave on the edge of a small forest, staring up at the Black Moon. He heard the sound of someone teleporting near him – Psycho Jenny.

"Maou Dante, our forces are assembled," she said. "Will you give a speech before we set off?" Dante got to his feet and nodded.

"Yes. This will likely be our final battle against The Gods and their allies," he said. With that, he followed the red-haired demon to a large clearing where the entire Demon Tribe was gathered.

The Demon Tribe was a force numbering in the hundreds of millions, each one unique and armed with superhuman abilities. Some were as ancient as Dante, but the vast majority were made from humans who had been possessed Near the front of the horde were Dorango, Amon and the surviving Devilmen that had been coaxed over to their side. Mazinger ZERO stood before them all as Dante entered between the mech's legs.

"Brothers and sisters of the Demon Tribe, hear me!" Dante bellowed, his voice filled with command. "Our new god, the almighty Mazinger ZERO, has presented us with an opportunity that will likely never come again...a chance to claim the power to reshape not just this world, but all worlds!"

The horde of demons cheered, hooted, and made other noises, their combined voices shaking the earth beneath their feet. Only Dorango and the Devilmen remained silent.

"Our god shall reshape reality to ensure that no one is a slave to any other," Dante said. "No one will be feared or hated for their appearance...and that each individual can control their own destiny, without being subjected to the whims of cruel fate! But rest assured, those without the strength, intellect or will to claim that control shall have no place in our new order!"

The other demons cheered, though Dorango and the Devilmen still remained quiet and unmoving.

"The Gods know what we can do, and they fear us," the demon lord said. "Let's show them that their fears are but pale shadows of the reality! Then, we shall obliterate them ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Dante!" the demons cheered as the horde turned and began their march. "Hail to the Demon King!" "We'll give you victory!" "Glory to Maou Dante and the god of demons!" "Kill the Gods!" "The worlds will be ours!" "Tear 'em to bits!" "Fight!" "Kill!"

The demon lord looked down at Dorango and the Devilmen, who silently joined the horde of monsters.

 _You understand the truth about the Demon Tribe,_ he thought; _so why can you not accept what ZERO and I desire? Is there...something I missed? Something I never relearned, even after living with my mother and father?_

* * *

While Dorango and the other Devilmen were hardly worked up by Dante's speech, Amon certainly was.

"You ready, Dorango?" the demon champion said wickedly as he wrapped an arm around his icy friend's shoulder; "I sure as hell am! Man, I can't WAIT to rip the Gods and their angel flunkies to bits! It'll be just like old times!"

"Amooooooooon! Doraaaaango!" a voice called out to them. The two looked up and saw a demon that resembled a winged woman with long, golden hair and white feathered wings flying towards them. She was sporting a toga that would have fit in ancient Greece.

"Oh, it's you, Nike," Amon grumbled as the winged woman flew alongside them.

"Are you excited?" she said. "I know I am!"

"We beat The Gods before," Dorango said, "but that was because we had Lord Satan's help. But now he's dead."

"Pssh," Nike said with a giggle; "Even if we _didn't_ have Mazinger ZERO or Maou Dante, I'm sure we could win! You two are the greatest demon warriors of all - aside from Lord Dante and Mazinger, of course!"

She then gently laid her hands on Amon's shoulders.

"And then when this is all over," she said seductively, "the three of us can..." But suddenly, Amon snarled and swatted her away.

"It's this kind of crap that reminds me of why I liked Silene more than you!" Amon yelled.

"But I was your first," Nike said, surprised at Amon's rejection, "and she's gone. Why can't we..."

" **SHUT UP AND GET BACK WITH YOUR DIVISION BEFORE I RIP YOUR TITS OFF AND EAT THEM FOR A PRE-BATTLE SNACK!"**

Nike, annoyed at being rejected, turned her nose up at Amon and flew away.

"Was it really Silene you were thinking of," Dorango said with a small smirk once Nike was far enough away, "or someone else?" As Amon paused to think, he heard a voice in his head.

 _Miki...where...is Miki?_

"Grrrr...stupid Akira Fudo," Amon grumbled. The ice demon said nothing, but seemed a little more at ease.

* * *

How long had it been since he had slipped away, Peleus wondered as he looked around...and what had happened to the world? As he finished making the last checks on Aesir Rukid, he suddenly saw Samael appear before him...but as one who had seen the power behind the Church for himself, he wasn't terribly alarmed.

"Peleus Zifell – you have forsaken your duty to the Illuminated Church," he said. "As one of its agents, I demand to know why you abandoned it."

"I wasn't going to fight in a losing battle," Peleus replied. "And it seems I was wise to do so."

"But we are victorious," Samael said. "All that remains is snuffing out the last pockets of resistance...and for that, you are needed."

"What's in it for me?" the spy asked. "You know that we Zifells don't do something for nothing."

"There is nothing in it for you," the High Seraph replied. "It is the will of God." Peleus smirked, and turned away from her.

"Then I'll pass. I'm done being used," he said. He then shook his head and turned back toward the angel.

"In fact, I'm just plain done...done with living," he said with a laugh, before opening his arms. "Go ahead and kill me...someone else can be your lackey."

Samael, however, made no move to kill him.

"You are in no position to refuse," he said, "unless you really _do_ wish for your body to be utterly destroyed while your soul is forever isolated from God's light."

"How do you know it's so bad?" Peleus said defiantly. "I said you can go ahead and kill me."

"See for yourself what awaits, then," Samael said before snapping his fingers, causing Peleus to instantly wink out of existence. He then started to silently count to five before snapping his fingers again, causing Tara's uncle to reappear.

However, his confidence from five seconds ago was completely gone...in fact, he was pale, haggard and utterly horrified, and a streak of white had formed in his hair from the sheer terror of whatever he had just experienced.

"Dark...so dark...so cold..." he murmured feebly. "How long...was I there?"

"Five seconds," Samael replied, smiling at how quickly he had broken the man; "That was a mere five seconds of total non-existence – of being completely isolated from all things. Now...imagine going through that for all eternity."

Peleus immediately threw himself at Samael's feet and feebly clutched them.

"Anything...I'll do anything you command!" he sobbed; "Just don't send me back there!"

"We are pleased with your cooperation," Samael said. "Now, board your machine and heed my instructions..."

* * *

As Xemmey finished running her checks on Lifthrasir, she couldn't help but be surprised – after being forcibly shut down and taken over by what seemed to be a hidden AI, the machine was showing no signs of corruption whatsoever. It was as if that program had been designed to hide itself from all scans, then run only once and delete itself upon completion.

Had the person who originally built the machine coded the routine, or had it been added by agents of Seele while it was being restored? She knew that Gilbert and Haruhi would never deliberately make their own daughter destroy the world...

Or would they?

The android's ruminations were interrupted when she heard Alia talk to her.

"Xemmey."

"Yes, Alia?" the android asked as she turned around.

"Is Lifthrasir working properly?" the girl asked. Xemmey nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "All of its functions seem to be working normally now." Alia nodded.

"Then I want you to let me pilot it," she said. The android immediately saw a flash in her mind – the same girl who looked like a young Tara, making the same demand.

"I...cannot," Xemmey replied. "Lifthrasir Titania is configured to only accept input from myself or Tara – the security requires a scan of her retina and her DNA before activation."

"That's something you can circumvent, can't you?" the young girl said slyly. "Just add me to the list of people it will accept commands from." Xemmey shook her head again.

"Your body could not handle piloting it at the level needed to handle our enemies now, for all your mental and physical enhancements. Tara would not allow me to risk..."

"I can control Mimir Alatreox just fine!" Alia snapped. "Besides, Tara herself showed me how to pilot Lifthrasir a while ago, and I've practiced using it plenty of times in the simulator! She _chose_ me to be its pilot if something happened to her!"

Xemmey was surprised, but somewhat pleased that her mistress had taken such a precaution without being prompted – it was a sure sign of her maturity. However, there was something even Tara had neglected to account for when she chose her cousin as her substitute.

"Your problem is not about controlling Lifthrasir," the android explained, "it is about enduring it. Even the most advanced simulator cannot accurately replicate the full experience of handling this machine at the necessary level of output."

"How much more stress could it put on me than Alatreox already does?" the girl replied confidently; "They both use a TZUM, don't they?"

"But you have Paul with you," Xemmey said, unsure about why Alia was so insistent, "if you were to pilot Mimir Alatreox by yourself..."

Suddenly, it made sense to the android – Alia clearly didn't _want_ to pilot Alatreox anymore. The argument she had with Paul had somehow opened a rift between the two of them, and the very idea of sharing minds with her almost-brother was now utterly repellent to her.

Yet there was no way this girl was going to back down, no matter how much sense Zemm. She was just like the girl she was seeing in those odd visions.

"Very well," Xemmey sighed as Alia's eyes lit up with excitement. "I will allow you to pilot Lifthrasir..."

* * *

Mazinger ZERO, Dante, Amon and the rest of the Demon Tribe stared down into a great valley, formed from the upheaval of something immense. From Kamine Island, the valley was like a crater that spread all the way to the main islands of Japan. All along it, the demons could see numerous rock formations that looked like extremely well-preserved fossils of tall monstrous humanoids, all of which seemed to be reaching upward as if trying to catch something.

And that stirred a memory within the demon lord that now led his tribe into battle.

"Psycho Jenny, does this remind you of anything?" he asked the red-haired psychic demon that now hovered near him.

"Yes," Jenny replied. "This Earth must have suffered a similar fate to our own...a great celestial object falling from space and crashing into our planet, while its original inhabitants were driven to the brink of extinction."

"It looks like they were trying to hold something back," Dorango chimed in. "Could these titans be our counterparts?"

"At this point, it's irrelevant," Dante said. "That black moon that now hovers overhead must contain the means with which we'll seize our new reality."

"I detected a powerful barrier around it as we traveled through the space between our Earth to this one," the psychic demon said. "It likely blocks all access except to a small few...surely it was made by The Gods and their servants."

Just then, Mazinger ZERO stepped forward.

" **Allow me to deal with it,"** the robot said. It then began to charge yellow energy into its head as it closed its eyes.

" **PHOTON...BEAM..."**

The demon god opened its eyes as it fired two monstrously powerful golden-yellow beams from them. They began to spiral around each other before coming together with explosive energy, then formed into a rapid fire stream of Photon Power bullets that hammered the Black Moon with the force of dozens of multi-gigaton nuclear warheads, creating a titanic golden-yellow explosion that seemed to cover the Black Moon's entire surface.

But to the demons' surprise, there was no sign of any damage to the barrier.

"...Nothing!" Dante exclaimed. He had expected some resistance to the power of the Demon Tribe's new messiah...but not completely shrugging off ZERO's power!

"Heh...so much for the unstoppable demon god," Amon chuckled. "Guess you're not so hot after all."

" **If I had unleashed my Dynamic Fire on it,"** ZERO said, **"that moon would have been obliterated, and our plans with it. I had no choice but to hold back."**

 _Preposterous,_ a heavenly but spiteful voice sounded in the demons' minds; _you could never pierce the Sar Hapanim Metatron's sacred barrier, evil Mazin._ Something then appeared before them: Michael, along with an army of angels from every other tier in Atik Yomin's hierarchy, numbering in the tens of millions.

"Looks like the welcoming committee!" Amon said with a sadistic grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"I am High Seraph Michael, general of Atik Yomin and Lord Metatron's striking right hand," Michael said as he readied his flaming sword. "These soldiers and I have been tasked with protecting this sacred Black Moon from intruders until the ritual of Human Instrumentality is complete."

"...So many angels..." a smaller demon murmured.

"They must have us outnumbered three...four...no, FIVE to one," another said.

" **Don't cower now, you fools! You have** _ **me**_ **on your side!"** Mazinger ZERO roared as he charged up another Photon Beam, and then firing it into the swarm of Atik Yomin troops. He intentionally spread them out this time, immediately annihilating several hundred thousand weaker troops in one pass – although Michael teleported away, avoiding the blast entirely.

And then, to the demons' horror, the fallen were immediately replaced by new troops. Then, Atik Yomin's forces began to charge as one, approaching the demonic horde like a tidal wave.

"So, it's a battle of attrition, then?" Dante said as he took the air. "Or perhaps their will to fight will break if we defeat that High Seraph? Let's find out." The demon lord then raised his hand over his head and snapped his fingers.

From over the horizon, a strange aircraft flew towards the battle at high speed – it resembled the head of a monstrous demon with two great horns on the sides, and five smaller ones on the top. The craft seemed to have large lips and massive yellow eyes as well. After quickly disposing of an incoming Principality with a spin kick, he flew towards the craft and seemed to collide head on with it.

But instead, demon and craft fused together, changing and growing.

The resulting new entity was massive in size, standing head and shoulders over even Mazinger ZERO. There was dark blue fur all over his body, along with bird-like claws on his feet, and a massive pair of bat-like wings attached to his arms and talon-like fingers. Meanwhile, a long tail that split off into three ends issued from his spine. The craft itself had become the head, which sat on a short neck, while a mass of long red hair sprouted from his head. in between them was a small human face that was once the face of his smaller self.

" **VILE MINIONS OF THE GODS!"** Dante bellowed, the air quaking from his voice. **"THIS ENDS TODAY!"**

The Demon Tribe, heartened by the appearance of their leader's true form, seemed to rally and begin to push their angelic foes back...

* * *

Alia couldn't believe it – she was actually going to pilot the real Lifthrasir...the prototype for the machine she and Paul once shared. But until he understood where she was coming from, there was no way they could link minds as they once could.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alia?" Xemmey asked as she appeared as a 3-D projection next to the controls.

"I'm sure," the girl said as she went through the last few checks before launching. "Lifthrasir Titania can't be allowed to sit on the sidelines when it's still fully functional."

"We'll monitor your vitals from here," Minato of the _Nadesico_ crew said. "Don't push yourself too much." The ten-year-old gripped the controls and took a deep breath.

"Alia Zifell, Lifthrasir Titania...heading out!"

Alia was almost thrown back in her seat as Tara's machine lurched forward out of the catapult and into the air.

"Whoa, this is its launch speed?! This is _way_ more than the simulator!"

"You were warned," Xemmey said. "The inertial dampener on Lifthrasir Titania is set much lower than it is on Mimir Alatreox."

Alia shook it off - she would not be deterred by a few extra fractions of G's in force.

 _I'll show them,_ Alia thought as she adjusted the settings. _I'll show them that I can fit in my cousin's shoes! I can fight in her place until she returns!_

With that, Tara's young cousin began to put the machine through its paces, performing all sorts of aerial maneuvers – loops, sudden switchbacks, rolls, and even a few swings with its tonfas. But as she did it, Alia could already feel her body starting to ache, but her willpower forced the pain to the back of her mind.

She and Paul literally shared the pain when piloting Alatreox – as needed, one could accept some of the physical or mental strain in order to limit the strain suffered by the other – a gift possibly due to their very similar genes. With their fathers having been twins and their mothers having been twins, it was as if they were siblings themselves.

But flying alone, she had to bear it all.

"Okay, this isn't so bad now," Alia said as she panted a little. "Let's pick up the pace a bit more."

"Come back, Alia!" Megumi said as she looked at Alia's life signs with a worried look. "Your vitals are already starting to show signs of excessive stress!"

"I'm fine!" Alia replied. "Seriously, I can take it!"

"Warning," Xemmey chimed in. "I'm picking up Atik Yomin forces approaching. It appears to be a small scouting force – confirming twelve Principalities, four Powers and two Virtues." She projected a small image of the approaching angels.

"They must be looking to see just how crippled we are," Alia said. "And maybe even finish us off! Let's make sure they don't report back!"

"Very well," Xemmey sighed. "Switching to full combat mode." Alia straightened up as Lifthrasir began to hum more loudly. Then she gasped as she felt the influx of energy from the TZUM flow into and through her. It was similar to that of the Alatreox – but again, she had shared the sensations with Paul, and now she was receiving it all.

With her senses heightened and her body brimming with energy, Alia turned and rushed at one of the Principalities, demolishing it with two quick tonfa strikes.

"Got one!" the girl said gleefully. "See? It's just like the simulator!" Meanwhile, blood started to slowly stream out of her nostrils while veins bulged on her forehead.

"Alia, your body is being pushed too far beyond its limits," the AI warned her., hoping to talk some sense into the girl while she was still lucid. "At this rate..."

But Alia still refused to listen, so lost was she in the sheer energy running through her, dulling her pain so much that she didn't feel her knee rip open and start bleeding. She focused on one of the two Virtues and opened fire with Lifthrasir's rifles, only for it to repel the shot with its staff.

"Xemmey, turn up the TZUM's output a little more," Alia said. "I need more firepower!" Xemmey, still compelled to follow the command, did so. Alia's blood started to slowly shift between the colors of the rainbow as she fired again, taking out the Virtue and two of the Powers with the next salvo of rifle shots.

"Three down in one go!" she cheered before turning on two Principalities that were coming after her from behind.

"Alia, enough already!" Yurika called to her. "We can at least repel them with the ships' weapons now! Please, come back!"

Overwhelmed by the massive influx of energy, data and sensory input coming to her at once, she felt herself starting to slip into unconsciousness. With the TZUM's energy output raised even further, Alia's entire body was finally starting to give out.

 _No!_ she thought as she willed herself to stay awake; _Don't black out now! There are still..._

The remaining Virtue, Power and six Principalities suddenly attacked her in unison, hammering Lifthrasir with angelic energy and forceful blows, sending the machine crashing into the ground.

Alia's heart started beating wildly as it struggled to keep her body alive even as that body struggled to get the machine back to its feet.

"Alia, if you put any more stress on your body," Xemmey said. "you _will_ go into cardiac arrest."

"I have to...protect...everyone," Alia muttered as Lifthrasir readied its trademark attack; "I have...to show Paul...I don't...need..."

With a sudden surge of adrenaline and will, Tara's cousin let out a heroic cry as the twin rifles reached their optimal charge.

" **LIFTHRA...DIVIDEEEEEER!"**

Just as it did with Tara, several portals opened around the group of angels as she fired beams into a single one – the beams then popped out of each portal simultaneously, peppering their targets with beam fire and annihilating them.

And it was only then that Alia finally tried to relax.

"I got 'em...I got..."

But she was cut off as her heart gave out and ceased to beat. The girl slumped over on the console, her eyes glazed over and blood streaming from the corners of her mouth. Immediately, Xemmey assumed control of Lifthrasir.

"Xemmey, she's flat-lined!" Megumi cried. "She's dead!"

"Not yet," the android said as the machine's systems started to deliver carefully controlled shocks to Alia's heart, forcing it to beat; "Please send a medical team – I'm attempting to restart her heart as we speak..."

* * *

"Outta my way, losers!" Amon roared as he tore through a squadron of angels with nothing more than his claws and wings; "I've got a date with your boss!" He, Maou Dante and Mazinger ZERO were dealing the most damage to Atik Yomin's forces. But due to his relatively small size, the latter two vastly outpaced his killing speed.

If he was going to keep his reputation as the champion of the Demon Tribe, he needed to take out bigger fish.

And it wasn't long before the biggest fish in the entire enemy forces came into his sights – Michael...and he was wide open. With a wicked grin, Amon curled up into a ball, rolled forward a few times, then started to fall, descending at the High Seraph with one foot out.

" **FUNERAAAAL KIIIIIIIIIICK!"**

However, calling out his attack seemed to backfire, as Michael quickly glanced back and managed to catch the demon champion's foot with his free hand.

"I was wondering if anyone would be able to reach me," the angel said in a surprisingly pleasant manner; "Well done, Amon." Amon snarled, backed up a bit and tried to swipe at Michael with his claws, only for the angel to easily side-step the attack. But before he could counter, he was suddenly hit by a particle beam shot on one of his wings.

He whirled around to see Nike there, holding on to what seemed to be a scaled-down version of a beam rifle used by mobile suits – her special power was to conjure weapons out of thin air. She smirked and took aim a second time, but Michael teleported in front of the beautiful demon and unceremoniously decapitated her with one swing of his sword.

"Annoying pest," Michael muttered.

" **THOUSAND CUTS!"** Amon roared, unleashing a shower of star-shaped bursts of demonic energy from his chest, hammering the High Seraph and several nearby Powers with them. The demon champion then charged energy into his hands.

" **DAMNATION BEAM!"**

Amon fired two energy blasts from his hands, which Michael easily deflected with his hand.

"Don't tell me this is all you can do, demon champion?" the angel chuckled. "Or was your awakening not as complete as you thought it was?" Again, Amon snarled angrily and rushed at Michael, claws bared.

"Shut up!" he roared; "I'm the strongest demon there is! Even Dante's a weakling compared to me!" Michael quickly twirled his blade as he prepared to confront Amon up close. Upon closing the distance enough, the two started to rapidly exchange strikes – Michael with his flaming blade, Amon with his claws. Sparks began to fly and the air trembled from the exchange.

"That's right," the demon chuckled. "I could rule the Demon Tribe if I wanted to...but I don't care about ruling others..."

As Michael came from looked to be an angle to slice off Amon's head, the demon champion managed to twist his neck enough for him to catch the angel's sword between his sharp teeth, then rip it out of Michael's hand before delivering a powerful chopping attack across his chest, leaving a shallow gouge that began to drip rainbow blood.

"I jusht lof t' fight!" he sneered, assuming victory was his. But to his shock, the sword suddenly flared with brilliant energy, painfully searing Amon's mouth, forcing him to let go. Michael called the sword back to his hand, then rushed forward and slashed several times, each blow charged with radiant energy. Finally, he raised his blade to deliver the final blow.

"I'm disappointed, Amon," Michael said as Amon hovered there weakly. "I was expecting more of a challenge from the champion of the Demon Tribe. Perhaps you aren't strong as you think."

But before he could finish the job, the High Seraph struck by a pair of powerful beams. Both demon and angel glanced down to see Maou Dante flying towards them. Michael tried to slash at the huge demon, but was struck by a lightning blast from Dante's horns.

"Amon! Fall back and recuperate!" the leader of the Demon Tribe said. "Losing you would inflict catastrophic damage to our fighting power!"

"Shut your trap," Amon snarled. "I just underestimated that..."

But before he could finish his thought, the demon winced as residual radiance from Michael's sword sizzled against his demonic flesh, which was almost as painful as the fact that he had been bested so easily. The demon champion turned around and joined up with a squad of his fellows that had been accompanying Dante up until now.

"Don't worry about it, Amon," one of the demons said. "Even Maou Dante acknowledges you as the strongest of us, save for our god! You're probably just having an off day." Amon smirked confidently as he allowed his new bodyguards to protect him as he fell back toward the main lines.

Meanwhile, Dante continued his assault on Michael, who had just managed to recover from the demon lord's blasts. The demon slashed at the angel with his great claws, but Michael blocked in time. Even so, he still suffered significant damage and was sent flying into one of the fossil humanoids.

"So, you're Maou Dante," the High Seraph said as he brushed himself off. "I hope you'll be more of a challenge than your so-called champion, Amon – and that blow was certainly encouraging." Several Thrones rushed at Dante, their wheels spinning rapidly. The huge demon lord snarled and swept its great hand, knocking them all aside. These unlucky angels then fell victim to Agira's mouth blast, as did several hundred other angels.

"Minion of the deplorable Gods," the demon lord bellowed as he rushed at Michael again, "I'll tear you limb from limb, then send your corpse to your masters so that they'll know not to oppose our plans!"

This time, the High Seraph was ready, and raised his sword. Seven huge fireballs that burned like suns formed around him. He pointed his sword at Dante, and the artificial suns flew at the demon lord. He dodged six of them, but the seventh came at him too fast, colliding with him and stopping his attack. Then, the six remaining suns arranged themselves in a sort of cross, but with two of them positioned perpendicular to the other four. They then all fired beams of solar fire and radiation.

" **INCINERATE! MEGIDDO'S SOLAR FLARE!"** Michael bellowed. Finally a massive explosion heralded the end of the attack. The demon lord, overwhelmed by the attack, plummeted out of the sky. Michael nodded, satisfied that his opponent had survived his strongest attack – even if he was clearly too wounded to keep fighting.

"Lord Dante!" Psycho Jenny exclaimed when she saw him fall. Seven Virtues surrounded her, but she quickly emanated a psychic rainbow wave, making all of their heads explode. She then rushed over and managed to catch Dante in mid-air with telekinesis, though she struggled somewhat to hold up the massive demon lord. The demon then glowed white, causing it to separate back into the aircraft and Dante himself. The craft itself looked slightly damaged, but it could still fly. Agira approached and allowed Jenny to lay her sovereign on its back.

 _Fall back!_ Jenny ordered telepathically. _Maou Dante is seriously wounded!_ Alarmed at this, the Demon Tribe began an all-out retreat – all except for Mazinger ZERO, who had barely suffered any damage – and even that was quickly regenerated.

" **No, you fools, keep fighting!"** ZERO roared. **"You have me! I can..."**

But it was clear that their resolve had been broken for the time being. The mech had to continue playing at being the god of demons if it was to get what it wanted. Plus, he had already lost six hundred thousand troops and the only two allies that could come anywhere close to challenging him.

" **Cowards, all of them..."** the evil Mazinger muttered as he withdrew as well.

Satisfied with his victory, Michael turned to the surviving troops – about eighteen million of them. ZERO, Dante and Amon had managed to take out about seventy percent of the Atik Yomin troops by themselves, with ZERO alone responsible for two-thirds of that number. Agira was in a distant fourth place in terms of kill count.

"Well fought, loyal servants of the Great God," Michael said to his soldiers; "However, I am sure the Demon Tribe and their god will be back, so regain your strength and prepare to battle again at a moment's notice."

Suddenly, about seventy-five percent of the surviving angels warped away, and a voice sounded in the High Seraph's mind – Metatron's.

" _I apologize for suddenly taking three-quarters of your troops,"_ Michael's superior said. _"I figured it was fine now that the Demon Tribe has withdrawn."_

 _This lull is merely temporary – the first of many confrontations,_ Michael replied telepathically; _But if you need my compatriots and their legions more than I, no protest shall cross my lips._

" _Good, because something just came up in the Universal Century reality, around Jupiter,_ " Metatron explained. _"Muge is up to something big, and I'm going to send those three and their legions to put a stop to whatever that something is. That just leaves you, Raziel, Kushiel, Samael and your respective legions to deal with the Demon Tribe and DREAM. I'll be remaining here to see the ritual through, of course."_

 _Understood,_ Michael said. With that, Metatron broke the contact.

 _So, Muge Zolbados is finally on the move,_ the High Seraph thought. _He thought he could slip through to Eden Vital without us noticing, didn't he? Such arrogance._

He smirked.

 _As for DREAM, they should be a problem – Even if they do somehow stop the ritual, they have no means of escape from this place anyway..._

* * *

Paul laid back on his bed in the quarters on the _Nadesico_ that he and Alia shared, reading a book on his tablet. But he couldn't concentrate, as his thoughts constantly drifted back to the argument he and his cousin had earlier. Seeing the futility in trying to distract himself, he closed the application and then opened up the album of pictures taken since meeting his purple-haired cousin for the first time.

The three of them going out for ice cream...the three of them at Clovisland, enjoying the rides...Tera asleep on the lawn while Alia and him writing all over her face with marker...Paul dancing with Tera at the party before the wedding...

And then things abruptly changed after they joined DREAM and they found out that Tera was just an elaborate fabrication...but the pictures remained the same – they were so happy.

The last picture was one that Janus had taken of the three of them lying all over each other on a sofa after binge-watching the fifth season of _Gekiganger III_ together. That was the day before DREAM split to deal with the problems on the two worlds.

And only after that did Tara finally show her true colors - so he thought. His hand started to move to delete the picture.

Suddenly, Xemmey entered the room, startling the boy before he could begin to delete those memories.

"Paul, please come with me with the medical ward immediately," the android said. "Alia is in serious condition, and is in immediate danger of dying." Immediately, the boy sprang to his feet, tossing the tablet onto the bed as he followed the android, who was walking as quickly as possible.

"Xemmey, what happened to her?" he asked, a look of absolute terror and dismay on his face as he caught up to her. The possibility of losing his cousin - who was closer than a sibling to him - was never one he had dared to consider. If they were going to die, he thought, they would at least die close to the same time.

"Alia insisted that she pilot Lifthrasir Titania," Xemmey answered grimly as they rounded a corner. "I warned her repeatedly that her body could not endure the stress of piloting it in combat, but she would not listen. Her condition is a direct result of that action."

Paul clenched his teeth in anger as they continued walking.

"Why didn't you actually stop her?!" he said after entering the medical ward itself; "You could have refused to obey her commands!"

"Tara had designated Alia as a substitute pilot," the android explained quietly as she glanced at a board indicating who was in what bed, "in case of events that would render her unable to pilot it...which fits for our current situation." The two then continued walking.

"Was she going to add her life to the billions she'd been planning to snuff out?!" the boy hissed quietly as they approached Alia's bed, which was close to the ward's entrance. "Or maybe she..."

"S...stop..." her muffled voice came weakly from the bed she was in. As the two approached, Paul gasped in horror at his cousin's condition:

An oxygen mask sat over Alia's mouth as it drew air from a tank, several IVs containing both medicine and nutrients were in her arms, and her head was bandaged, covering one of her eyes – the white of her other eye was now crimson with blood from burst veins. Worse, her breathing was ragged and irregular - the girl was clearly struggling to stay alive. Meanwhile, a machine that monitored her vitals beeped solemnly.

"Alia..." Paul gasped, tears streaming down his face in anguish at seeing his dear cousin in this state.

"Just...stop..." she murmured as a tear of blood dripped out of her visible eye. "This...this...isn't...her fault..."

"Don't try to talk, Alia!" Paul cried as he rushed over to her bed, climbing up and gently clasping her hand in both of his own. "Just take it easy...I'm here!"

And then, to his further horror, Alia weakly pulled her hand away.

"I don't...need you...here," she said. "If you can't...believe in...cousin Tara...I..."

Without thinking, Paul lunged at his cousin, hugging her hard as more tears began to stream down his face.

"Please, Alia," he sobbed. "Don't abandon me...don't leave me...all alone..."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of travel and witnessing the punishments of others, Janus and his new friends arrived at a cliff overlooking a vast, incalculably large city, ringed by numerous walls. The city seemed to be divided into tiers like steps that descended into further depths. The city was abuzz with activity, mostly of people either milling about trying to make some sort of afterlife for themselves, while others suffered torture at the hands of the "dark angels", as Kamina named the winged creatures that he had killed to save Janus.

"So, this is it, huh?" Janus said as he gazed out at the dismal metropolis.

"Yep," Musashi said as he leaned back. "The city of Dis. It's the center of Hell, and where our home base is located...the heart of the resistance."

"Resistance?" Janus said, surprised. "What are you resisting?"

"We'll explain everything once we make it inside," Kamina said as he approached a nearby rock and stepped on it. A previously hidden panel opened up in the rock, revealing a set of steps leading down into darkness.

"A secret tunnel?" Janus said, surprised at their cunning.

"It's our way freely in and out of the city," Shu explained. "Those who cross through the main gate never come out unless they know about our tunnel."

"Does a sign over the gate say, 'Abandon hope, all ye who enter here'?" Janus asked in a half-whimsical manner.

"Actually, that sign is at Hell's entrance, in the third circle," Bian said studiously. "But our resistance's purpose, in short, is to restore hope to people who long abandoned it." Janus smiled and nodded – that was something he could get behind. Still, he had one other thought on his mind -

 _This resistance...will they be able to help me get back home?_

* * *

After trudging further through the Antarctic wastes, the group arrived at some sort of ruined structure. It was wrecked to the point that even its original outward purpose was impossible to discern from here. The main door was completely busted, the doors crumpled on the ground. There was a small dock with ships nearby, but like the rest of the planet, no other humans were present. Tara, meanwhile, was no longer shivering thanks to Masakado's tip about thinking warm thoughts to keep herself from freezing.

"Look at that," Tara said. "What do you think this place is?"

"That is where Iophiel is," Kaworu said, doing his best to hide his unease. "We've arrived." Tara smiled and started to walk toward the door – and then immediately stopped, clutching her head in pain as images started to flood into her conscious mind.

"I...I know that place," she said once the pain subsided. "I've definitely been here before it was wrecked...but when? And why?"

"Does it matter?" Masakado said. "Iophiel waits for us here, in the lowest depths."

"Y-you're right," the purple-haired girl said. "Let's go, everyone." As the group continued forward, Miki swallowed nervously.

 _Tara...why do I have a feeling you're not going to like what you're about to learn,_ she thought; _And just what kind of person IS Iophiel?_

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. Next time..._

 _-As DREAM continues its repairs and the Demon Tribe licks its wounds after its defeat at the hands of Atik Yomin, Tara enters a ruined facility in Antarctica, gradually unlocking memories that have been sealed in her mind since the day of Second Impact! What role did she play in the near-catastrophe? Why does she have a fragment of Iophiel's soul? Meanwhile, Misato decides to review the security footage of Tara's time locked up, and finds out that the one who set Tara off is still DREAM's midst! Can she find and expose the mole before he or she does even more damage? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 86: Secrets Amid The Ruins! The Truth Behind Second Impact!**_ _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	133. Chapter 86

_Here's another chapter I've been dying to get to. There won't be any mecha battles in this one, but a metric ton of reveals and plot dumping, particularly involving_ Evangelion _and Tara's missing memories! I'll do my best to leave as much as possible to the imagination so as to disturb as few readers as possible (and keep this at a T rating), but I'm warning you now – there will be strong allusions to grim stuff._

* * *

 **Chapter 86 - Secrets Amid The Ruins! The Truth Behind Second Impact!**

 _The Scrolls predicted it to be your fate, and we ensured that it occurred. Even your attempts to defy fate worked towards it..._

Misato rewound the conversation between Tara and Kaji yet again, watching and listening to him, trying to make sense of what he was saying, and then going back and reading Kaji's own notes about Seele, its history and its activities.

The Human Instrumentality Committee, the Instrumentality Project, the Evangelions, Second Impact, and now Tara.

All of the information Kaji had gleaned led back to this man, Kiel Lorenz, who either was controlling the man remotely or somehow possessing him. The question was how...and there was someone she had in mind to give her that insight.

Indeed, she was waiting for that person to come see her.

After watching the conversation twice more, Misato heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in," she said. The door opened, and Yuratei, dressed in a red pilot suit similar to the ones Masato and Miku wore, stepped inside.

"I'm here as you asked, Captain Katsuragi," the former leader of Hau Dragon said.

"You can call me Misato if you want," the _Wunder_ 's captain said. "No one in DREAM is big on formality, especially during downtime."

"Yes, ma'am," Yuratei replied.

"So, tell me what you make of this. I need an impartial set of eyes and ears to see what's really going on here."

"His behavior is like with myself and Masato Akitsu when the personality of Masaki Kihara took over, if not more so. It seems that Kiel Lorenz has somehow injected his personality and memories into Mr. Kaji's psyche, possibly after the death of his original body."

"So, for all intents and purposes, he IS Kiel Lorenz?"

"He said so himself, Ca...erm, Misato. If Kiel is our enemy, then we should deal with him before he sows any more mistrust among us." Misato nodded, but felt her entire body trembling.

Kaji – the Kaji she knew - was dead after all. The one walking around was just a shell being controlled by the mastermind who manipulated the world with the help of Emperor Charles and Atik Yomin...the one who was ultimately responsible for the disaster that nearly flooded the world.

"And Tara Zifell – the girl in the cell? What do you think?"

"I see myself in her," the former empress answered after a moment of thought; "Desperate to redeem herself, tormented by the weight of her sin, and mourning her beloved, one who completed her. She deserves the same chance that you've given me."

"I see...thanks," Misato said. "You can go." But Yuratei didn't leave. Instead, she sat down on a small stool next to Misato's desk.

"Did you...love Ryoji Kaji, Misato?" Yuratei asked. The _Wunder_ 's captain smiled a little even as tears began to drip down her face...

* * *

With repairs for DREAM's machines still ongoing and Atik Yomin's attention primarily on the Demon Tribe, this was as good a time as any to focus on recapturing Tara. The captains of the ships all met via teleconference to discuss this matter.

"So, we lost Zifell and Makimura," Bright said. "How are we even supposed to find them?" At this, Ruri stood up.

"Luckily, Omoikane and I were prepared for this possibility," she said. "While Zifell was unconscious, we injected a tracking device into her. With GGG Orbit Base still intact, we can locate her easily, unless she's underground. In fact, Omoikane has been tracking her location the moment she disappeared."

"That's our Ruri!" Yurika chirped. "So where is she?" Ruri opened up a map of the Celestial Calendar Earth, which quickly spawned a blinking red dot indicating Tara's location.

"Right where this dot is," she explained. When they saw that dot, everyone was understandably floored.

"Antarctica?!"

But Misato was more alarmed at the location than anyone else. And having just faced the reality of the link between Tara and Kiel, she wondered...

"Ruri, can you ask Omoikane to show the satellite image feed?" she asked.

"One moment," Ruri said. She closed her eyes for a moment to link with the _Nadesico_ 's computer, which responded by showing the image of Tara, Masakado, Miki and Kaworu entering the facility.

"There she is," Murrue said. "The man who broke her out is with her too. And there's Miki Makimura. There's one other person too, since there are four sets of footprints." However, Taiga Koutaro seemed to recognize the building in spite of its ruined state.

"That building...that's definitely the Gehirn Antarctic research facility from over fifteen years ago!" he exclaimed; "But it was destroyed in Second Impact...utterly!"

"This Orange Site is getting more and more mysterious," Bright said. "Regardless, we have her location. We can send someone to retrieve those two and bring them back."

"But most of the machines are still being repaired – the only intact unit we have is Eva Unit 02, and Asuka's still holed up in her room," Yurika said.

"I'm sure Captain Katsuragi can convince her to go," Murrue said.

"It might not be a good idea to send her alone," Ruri said. "Mazin Emperor G and Venus A's repairs are coming along, so we can send them too."

As DREAM's commanders continued their debate, Misato continued to stare at the satellite image as it lingered on the screen.

 _This must be some sick cosmic joke,_ she thought; _that the place where everything began would show up here..._

* * *

Who was there left to trust?

For Shinji, there was no one. He couldn't trust his friends, he couldn't trust Lelouch or Nunnally...he couldn't even trust Rei Ayanami. All that was left for him was the cold, empty feeling of loneliness, even as countless souls drifted around him in the unnaturally warm depths of the LCL-tainted seas...that, and death. In his mind, he floated in an empty black void.

 _It's painful being alone, isn't it?_ A voice vaguely resembling the Ireul-possessed Lorelei's whispered in his mind; _No one to trust; no one to cheer you up._

"Yeah...I'm worthless," Shinji replied.

 _It's understandable,_ the voice of a distorted version of Andrew Waltfeld's then said; _Humans in general are like that. They fear and hate the weakness in themselves, and so they try to become one entity to make up for that. It's the only escape from the painful contradiction that is life as a host of separate beings._

"But...no...I can't run away!" Shinji cried, shaking his head. "Running away just causes me more pain! Besides, if I run away, no one would like me!"

 _So all you did was blindly follow orders from whoever would give you a little praise and compassion?_ the voice of Anti-Spiral Nia said coldly.

"It was better than being left alone!" the boy cried again; "Besides, piloting an Eva gives me a reason to exist; It's the only thing I'm good for!"

 _And yet because you piloted Eva,_ the voice of Gendo answered coldly; _Everything is in ruins._

"Yeah...everyone hates me now. I'm better off dead."

Suddenly, a light appeared before him and the silhouettes of his friends in DREAM started to appear.

 _Excuse me?_ the voice of Ryoko yelled, almost angered by such a statement; _The only reason people hated you at all was because you kept putting yourself down! And because of that, you had to use others to inflate your own ego!_

"But without the Eva, my existence is pointless! Everyone praised me when I piloted Eva, and that gave me reason to keep going!"

 _But if you rely on Evangelion alone to identify yourself, you lose your true identity,_ the voice of Amuro said.

"Then what am I supposed to do?! Who am I, if I don't have Eva?!"

 _That's something you gotta work out on your own, man,_ a silhouette of Sai Saici said cheerfully.

 _But we will say this...it is only through the presence of others that we form the self,_ " a silhouette of Taiga explained; _That is why we yearn to understand others, and perhaps seek praise from them._ "

 _Yet we invariably perceive weaknesses in ourselves within others_ , the voice of Ruri said; _That is what causes us to fear and hate those that are different from us. Such is the paradox._

"But no matter what people say...the truth is that I'm still a horrible person."

 _That's just your perception of things,_ the voice of Kittan commented dismissively.

 _There are as many truths as there are people,_ the voice of Rain added; _You only choose to believe your own limited perception of things_.

 _It is in this manner that you define yourself,_ the voice of Miku then said.

A spotlight appeared and began shining on Shinji, who found himself sitting in a metal folding chair on some sort of movie set. Some of the silhouettes started to step into the light, making their forms visible.

 _Really, though...the important truths are so simple that people completely ignore them and try to look for deeper truths,_ Mari quipped as she stepped into the light.

 _You, for example, are simply not used to being liked,_ Guy Shishioh commented; _You never learned how to deal with the fear of being rejected, so you avoided it._

"So...the others don't hate me?"

 _Hello, were you even LISTENING?!_ Domon yelled as he stepped in; _We don't hate you!_

"But I hate myself..."

 _One who truly hates himself cannot learn to love,_ Nunnally said as she entered the light.

"I'm a coward!" Shinji cried, curling up in shame. "I'm cowardly, sneaky and deceitful! I don't understand what you and Lelouch saw in me!"

 _Then if you want to understand what they see in you,_ Lelouch said as he stepped into the light; _Then fix yourself._

It took a few moments, but the boy suddenly began to realize what it all meant.

"Fix myself...yes...maybe if I change myself so that my own perspective matches the way my friends see me...then maybe..."

Cracks began to form in the void surrounding Shinji, allowing light to peek in.

"Then maybe...maybe I can learn to love myself, and make my life have a greater value...but to do that, I need to be myself...and to do that, there have to be others!"

More cracks formed, and bits of the darkness fell off, as if the walls were crumbling. Shinji stood up, his heart filled with a new feeling of resolve.

"I want to be myself! I want to continue existing as an individual! I want to LIVE!"

The next thing Shinji knew, the dark abyss in his mind fell away, as if it was a glass dome breaking apart, revealing blue skies full of puffy clouds, while he seemed to stand on the surface of the ocean, with a vast reef merely inches below him.

But most of all, he saw all of his friends circled around him; everyone from DREAM, from school, and his comrades from NERV was there, applauding for him.

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations..."

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations."

"Congratulations, ya bozo!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, kiddo!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, my child."

The last voice was one that Shinji somehow remembered. He turned around as his friends opened a gap in their formation while simultaneously fading away.

Somehow, an island had appeared without him noticing - a small one with a single tree. Sitting in a chair under the tree was a woman with a white lab coat, slightly mussy brown hair and gentle chocolate-colored eyes. She appeared to breast-feeding an infant, while a slightly younger version of his father watched.

In spite of the troubling resemblance the woman had to Rei, Shinji couldn't possibly be afraid...after all, it was the one person that had been missing for as long as he could remember.

"M...Mom!" he called out. The woman looked up gazed straight at Shinji, a warm smile across her face, even as Gendo disappeared. Without a doubt, the pilot of Unit 01 knew who it was - Yui Ikari, his mother.

"You can come to me, if you want," Yui said gently. Shinji tried to move his leg, but couldn't.

"Or do you truly wish to go elsewhere?" his mother then asked. The boy paused awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"My son, there is something you must know," she continued; "And it is only because of the nature of this world that I can tell you this."

Yui's son blinked in confusion, unsure of what was coming next.

"You see, Shinji," Yui explained; "Ever since you began piloting Evangelion, I have always been with you."

"Wh...what?!" the boy cried, taking a step back as his paralysis disappeared.

"I wanted you to see the bright future in store for humanity," Yui continued, glancing down at the infant that was still feeding; "I created Evangelion to ensure humanity would continue living, so there would be a future where you would be happy."

"Where I would...be happy?" Shinji murmured to himself.

"I'm sorry you had to see me perform that experiment," Shinji's mother continued, her expression turning sad and forlorn; "If I had known it would affect you so, I would never have brought you in. Can you forgive me?"

Shinji thought about this, then smiled a little.

"It's...it's okay," the boy answered; "It's because of your sacrifice that I met all my friends."

Yui gave a nod as the sounds of dozens of voices, all of them familiar to Shinji's ears, call out, though it was more like a bevy of faint whispers.

"Do you hear them?" the woman asked; "The voices of those who care about you?"

"Yes...I do," Shinji replied.

"Go to them," she said; "When you awaken, you'll find a holy place that was lost to the world. I've hidden my final gift to you there, protected by one who wants to make up for her sins..."

Shinji turned around and started to float towards a light that had appeared behind him. As he drew close to it, he heard his mother one last time...

"And...please tell your father that I never stopped loving him."

* * *

As Janus and his new friends exited the tunnel, they arrived in an underground bunker-like area made of stone and metal that was much cooler than the terrain above – not that Janus wasn't used to the heat of Hell's fires by now. As they weaved through the halls of the bunker, various individuals – humans, demons and Devilmen - were busily walking to and fro on any manner of errands. Lalah asked one of the humans if the commander was here, and was told to check her office.

They stopped at an unusually large sliding door. Kamina knocked on the door, which opened after a few moments. It led into a chamber, filled with all sorts of grim knickknacks. A large desk and chair sat on the rear wall, while a bookshelf filled with old, musty books was up against the wall to their right. Everything in the room seemed to be scaled for someone larger than a typical human.

"Odd, there's no one here," Lalah said as they stepped inside.

"Ah, welcome back," a sultry, yet motherly woman's voice said from behind them. "Did you find him?" The group whirled around in surprise, though Janus was the most surprised.

"Whoa, tall demon chick!" he exclaimed. Indeed – she was very tall, towering nearly twelve feet in height. She was completely naked – clothing seemed to be the exception rather than the rule in Hell – and had a curvaceous figure, dragon-like wings and olive-green reptilian scales on her entire body save for her face, chest and belly, which were of a beautiful human woman. Her hair, the same color as her scales, was long and thick, making it seem like snakes were growing out of her head. Her face was gentle and seductive, and her eyes had jet-black irises. Janus almost forgot Tara for a moment when he beheld the monstrous yet lovely being.

"Hiya, Medusa!" Kamina said with excitement as he perversely eyed the demon's exposed breasts. "Looking lovely as always."

"Wait, Medusa?!" Janus exclaimed, recognizing the name from books on ancient mythology; "As in 'turns anyone who makes eye contact to stone' Medusa?"

"It's not quite how it works," the demon giggled. "If it did, you'd be a stone statue right now, as would everyone else in this place."

"Heh...good point," Janus said. Medusa smiled warmly as she sat down in the chair.

"It's fine – everyone I meet has that assumption," she said. _"_ Anyway, I'm Medusa Gorgon, the leader of this resistance group – the Flame of Hope."

"I thought this was Team Gurren?" Janus said, glancing over at Kamina. The blue-haired man shrugged awkwardly.

"That's just the name for Kamina's squad, though they have a reputation all their own," Medusa explained. "We're not a very large organization, but that works to our advantage – we're just small enough that the dark angels and demons serving the Great Emperor of Darkness don't consider us a serious threat..."

 _Great Emperor of Darkness,_ Janus thought, ignoring part of Medusa's talk. _I wonder who that is...I'll ask about him later._

"But that's all about to change," she said as Janus returned his attention to her, "we've been working on a way to truly strike back at our enemy."

"It involves this Giant's Scrapyard that Chika found, right?" he asked.

"Correct," Medusa said with a nod. "Supposedly, it's a vast dump where the remnants of metal giants that still possess fragments of will appear when they are destroyed in their home universes."

"Wait, so these are robots with _souls_?" Janus exclaimed.

"We can't say for sure, Janus," Bian said. "We were not even sure the Scrapyard actually existed until Chika located it for us. That it would be so close to Dis is nothing short of fate smiling upon us."

Janus nodded in agreement. With a scrapyard full of mecha right on their doorstep, he started to hope that maybe...just maybe...he would be able to dig up Granlif Yggdrasil there. But right now, he had to focus on helping the Flames so they could help him get home.

"So, I guess you're going to start digging through it for spare parts?" the young man said. "Build machines to fight back against the dark angels and torturer demons?"

Medusa grinned, leaned over and rubbed Janus' head with his hand.

"You're a pretty smart kid," she said. "You remind me of someone I once loved when I was alive."

"Whoever he was," Janus quipped, "he was the luckiest demon around." Medusa, surprised at Janus' comment, suddenly sat up and blushed deeply.

"Oh wow, Medusa's red as a beet, master!" Chika tittered. "The new guy must be a real ladykiller!"

"A-anyway," Medusa said as she regained her composure, "now that you're here, Janus, we can get ready for our first scouting mission into the Scrapyard. Bian and I will be working on the plan – you just relax, or you can walk around if you like. We're all friends in the Flames, though I suggest you refrain from touching anything you're not sure about...and don't leave the bunker, either."

"If you like," Lalah said, "we can get you set up in our sleeping quarters. We have a spare bed."

"Sounds good," Janus said. "Lead on, Lalah!" With that, the group left, leaving Medusa alone. She sighed contentedly.

 _Oh, Dante...I wonder how things are going up there for you..._

* * *

The inside of the facility was immense and awe-inspiring, even though it was a complete wreck. There were doorways on the now-inaccessible second level, while in the center of the room, a gigantic world globe lay on the ground, part of it in pieces. Several doors were on the ground level as well. In the center, just in front of the globe, a gaping hole was in the floor.

"Where do we even begin looking?" Miki exclaimed. "This place is gigantic!"

As Tara stepped toward the globe, she stopped and winced, holding a hand against her head as a latent memory resurfaced. She was holding her mother's hands, and meeting a certain man – an old man with a strange visor over his eyes...

Kiel Lorenz as he was before he took over Kaji's body.

"Tara?" Miki asked. "You okay?"

"Another memory just reawakened," Tara replied. "I remembered meeting Kiel Lorenz here, in this room...I was little, but somehow I can remember it perfectly."

"The space that encloses our two Earth Spheres is a world of the past," Kaworu explained. "All memories can be rediscovered here if you have the means and the will to do so."

"Iophiel is in the heart of this place," Kaworu said. "We must descend into its depths."

"Looks like the easiest way is to go down this hole," Tara said. "But it's so deep that I can't see the bottom. Besides, I have to understand what happened here."

"Perhaps if we search through every room, you'll remember everything," Masakado said. "That is, if you wish to." Tara simply nodded in reply.

Guided by her memories, she located an emergency stairwell and proceeded down it, with her friends close behind. However, they only descended one floor before they reached an area where some of the stairs above had collapsed, blocking further progress downward.

Not that they needed to – Tara opened the door to the area beyond, revealing an equally damaged set of hallways. Tara was immediately drawn to a door marked 'Lab 2A - Surgery' and opened it. Inside was a dust-filled room with all sorts of medical supplies and surgery tools. In the center was a table doubtlessly used for surgery – but it was also accompanied by straps.

As Tara gazed around the room, she felt more pain as another memory came back to her. She saw a number of scientists and doctors in surgeon's garb hovering over her – one of them wielded a scalpel, carefully cutting into her flesh. She wriggled in agony, but couldn't break free of the straps. She looked around the room and saw a man who looked like her father watching through the window. The man with the scalpel, meanwhile, removed his surgical mask to reveal a face that Tara recognized as well.

Gendo Ikari.

Now she understood why her body had started aching in his presence back when she first went to Nerv headquarters.

 _That...that was Shinji's dad! He...he did that to me! He carved...something into me. But was that my dad...watching? Was he...involved in this?_

"Another memory?" Miki asked as Tara came out of her flashback.

"I remember being strapped to this table," Tara muttered, "and then...ugh..." The girl felt her body begin to ache again, and her legs grow more unsteady, prompting Miki to help her stand.

"Tara, whatever it is you're seeing, it's clearly nothing any sane person would want to remember!" the Devilman said. "Let's just forget about awakening your memories and just find Iophiel!"

"I can't, Miki," Tara said, suddenly regaining her strength as she willed herself to stand again. "No matter what I see, I won't avert my eyes or push it away. No matter how painful the truth is, I have to know it. I have to know!"

Tara started to walk out of the room, opening the door, but stopping just before passing through it.

"Besides, if what I end up remembering was truly a hell," she said, "then it'll be a damn good start to my atonement for selfishly ending countless lives." Miki followed her warily, leaving Kaworu and Masakado by themselves for a moment.

"Tabris, must she really go through with this?" the masked warrior asked. "Her mental state will surely worsen with every memory she regains."

"If Tara Zifell is ever to grasp the full truth of what happened here," Kaworu said grimly, "she must revisit it all of the things she suffered. Otherwise, only total despair awaits her in the depths where Iophiel waits...and then all will _truly_ be lost..."

* * *

As Janus wandered around the Flame of Hope's base, he came upon a door where he could make out the sounds of power tools being used.

"I wonder what's in here – some sort of workshop, maybe?" he thought out loud. He opened the door and found he was correct – it was indeed a workshop, albeit a rather crude one compared to anything he had seen back in the mortal world. There were no computers, no robotic arms, nothing. Just a bunch of tools arranged on several shelves and a workbench cluttered with various pieces of metal scraps and other junk. Standing at the workbench were two people in worn and frayed lab coats – a man and a woman – a man with curly hair like polished bronze and a small woman with straight black hair.

"Listen 'ere, Medusa," the man said as he and the woman turned around "we're still..."

Janus gaped in horror when he recognized the two people that now stood before him.

Gilbert and Haruhi Zifell – Tara's parents.

"No..." he gasped. "This can't be...this isn't right..."

"Great God 'n Heaven..." Gilbert gasped in return, equally horrified to see the person before him.

"No way," Janus said as the reality sunk in. "You, of all the people I'd find in Hell!"

"What's a good boy like you doing here in this awful place?" Haruhi asked. "You don't belong here in Hell! You should be with our daughter, fighting by her side..."

"I'd ask you two the same question! You two definitely didn't deserve Hell!"

At this, the two scientists looked at each other, then back at Janus and hung their heads in shame.

"On the contrary, m'boy," Tara's father said. "We sure bloody do deserve it. Not sure if it's because we're being punished for defy'n the will o' God by doin' what we thought was right, or if we're being punished for doin' wrong in the first place."

"But thanks to Medusa and her band of rogues and misfits," Haruhi added, smiling a little bit, "we've been given a chance to give a measure of hope to this forsaken place. Still, maybe if we hadn't done _that_ to her, she wouldn't have turned out like she did...and we wouldn't be here."

"...That?" Janus asked.

"It's something we could never forgive ourselves for," Gilbert said, looking ashamed again; "and spent every day afterward trying to atone."

"What did you do to Tara?!" Janus said angrily, his eyes glimmering with wrath. "Answer me!" Haruhi and Gilbert looked at each other, then back at Janus, and bowed their heads again.

"As the one who gave our daughter true happiness," Haruhi said, "You deserve to know the truth – the truth that we could never bring ourselves to reveal to her, lest she hate us forever..."

* * *

Psychoactive drugs, injected into her body to lay waste to her mind...brutal surgery, to carve mystical symbols into her flesh...gory images, forcing her to confront the reality of death in hideous ways... sleep deprivation, to gradually crush her will and induce hallucinations... electrical shocks...forced dunking into the freezing Antarctic waters...

With each new room Tara entered, she would gain a memory back – one of some sort of horror being inflicted on her. Yet somehow, even at such a tender age, she had lived through it all without any scars, physical or mental...at least, it had been sealed away until now.

In every one of those memories, Tara would look over and see one or both her parents watching. While she couldn't make out their expressions amid the hazeof the visions, her instincts told her that they were impassive, unfeeling.

But why? Why would they do this? What did it have to do with Iophiel?

 _Vessel...Kiel called me a 'vessel',_ she remembered. She then recalled Idun's warning.

" _Old man Philemon...he made your parents implant something into you! I don't know what it was, but it's going to destroy us all!"_

Was this all to prepare her to become Iophiel's vessel? The vessel of the Twelfth Angel? Or something more? All Tara knew for sure was that the ultimate truth was waiting in the dark depths of the facility, and she had to face it, even if it destroyed all remaining faith in her parents.

As the four descended down another level, they suddenly heard the sound of little children singing...

 _Käse, Käse, wo ist die Käse?  
_ _Käse, Käse, will ich hin!_

The song, however, triggered another awful memory in Tara – being strapped to a bed while the singing kept going for hours on end.

"Make it stop! Make it stooooop!" she cried, dropping the ground and covering her ears. This immediately put her companions on guard as the singing was accompanied by the sound of something scraping across the floor.

 _Bitte nach Käse  
_ _Schnell nach Käse  
_ _Zug nach Käse_

Soon enough, six black snake-like creatures slithered from around the corner. Their bodies were the diameter of basketballs, and their heads looked disturbingly like Evangelion 13's, though their eyes glowed a sickly green and their ichor-dripping mouths moved completely out of sync with the innocent-sounding yet utterly unnerving song coming out of their mouths.

"Demons?! Here?!" Miki exclaimed. "Or are they some sort of ghosts?!"

 _Käse, Käse  
_ _Ich will Käse  
Zug nach Käse  
Käse, Käse,  
Zug nach Käse_

 _Käse, Käse, wo ist die Käse ?  
Käse, Käse, wo ist die Käse ?  
Käse, Käse... _

"Demons or ghosts, I care not!" Masakado said, drawing his blade from its sheath as the song began again; "I will not let them harm Tara, nor will I let them desecrate Iophiel's resting place a moment longer!" In response, the Eva-headed creatures stopped singing to let out a screech that sounded like a over-loud recording of a child being tortured to death that was run through a vibrato filter as they reared up.

"Here they come!" Miki cried. "Kaworu, protect Tara!"

The abominations then charged, their fang-filled mouths gaping wide. Two of them went for Miki, two went for Masakado, and the last two leaped at Kaworu, who quickly deployed his AT Field, to block their attacks. Miki slashed one of hers with her flaming sword, while Masakado slashed both of his with his own weapon. Oddly, Miki's snakes weren't harmed, while both of Masakado's were – to the demon catgirl, it was as if they were made of mist or smoke.

The black serpents then retreated and began singing again, while another six of their kind came and began to join in...and then six more...and then another six more – all singing the same song, growing in volume with each additional six.

 _Bitte nach Käse  
_ _Schnell nach Käse  
_ _Zug nach Käse_

"Make it stop," Tara whimpered. "Please, Mama...I'll be good...I'll be a good girl..."

"This is starting to even drive ME crazy!" Miki said as she held her hands over her ears as the snakes continued their approach. "Are they just going to keep coming?!" Masakado, however, leered at the monsters, wrinkled his nose beneath his mask and prepared a wide stance and readying his blade.

"Begone, foul creatures!" he bellowed in a manner that sounded vaguely familiar to Tara before rushing at the horde of creatures, his blade scraping against the ground and making sparks fly. He then swung with great power and vigor as he called out the name of his attack...

" **FINAL STRIKE...ZANKANTOU! INAZUMA JUURYOKU OTOSHI!"**

His katana sliced straight through the creatures, cutting them all in twain. The creatures' singing stopped as they let out their horrible screams before bursting into cosmic dust.

"There is nothing my blade cannot cut," Masakado then said as he lowered his weapon.

 _Masakado...why does he sound like Xengar?_ Tara thought as she slowly got to her feet.

"Nice job, Masakado!" Miki cheered.

"My attack is a secret technique of Jigenryu's Colossal Blade style," Masakado explained. "With it, one can cut through entire divisions of soldiers at once – and even through ships."

"But that doesn't explain how you actually hurt them when my attacks just went right through them," the Devilman then asked.

"This sword is a weapon that converts its wielder's will into holy power," he answered; "It is meant for destroying the living dead and making their souls pass on to the afterlife. Even ghostly foes can be affected."

"Xengar...is that you?" Tara asked as the masked samurai sheathed his weapon. "Your voice...your manner of speaking..."

"I know no Xengar," Masakado interrupted in a rather insistent manner. "If he and I sound similar, it is purely coincidence."

If Tara wasn't so shaken by everything that had happened so far, she might have doubted him. But she said no more. She continued walking, and then peeked into another chamber, where she immediately had another flashback, involving more singing.

But this was different. The voice was that of a woman singing a soothing lullaby. She remembered lying on a bed in this room, her body covered in wounds while a Japanese woman in a lab coat with chocolate-brown hair sung to her. When she looked up, Tara swore that she was looking at an older version of Rei...

* * *

Janus was absolutely appalled at virtually every detail Tara's parents revealed about what they had allowed Tara to be subjected to, even though they were clearly overflowing with regret and disgust at themselves for allowing it. It was abuse he would not have wished on anyone, even a monster like Rau le Creuset or Wong Yunfat...and yet here he was learning that the girl he loved above all others had been subjected to these when she was merely three...by her own parents!

He had to restrain himself from lashing out at them physically, and had to remind himself that their regret was sincere, and somehow Tara had come out the other side alive and well.

When it all seemed to be over, Janus finally asked them more.

"Why?!" he demanded; "Why did you offer up your own daughter and subject her to this?! What in the world were you thinking you'd get out of it?!"

"Salvation for the world – an end to the history of conflict that plagued mankind since its inception," Haruhi said. "If we could unlock a true source of near-limitless energy or the secret to instantaneous space travel, then there would be no need to fight over the Earth's limited resources."

"That, we hoped, would convince m' family to accept our marriage," Gilbert said. "And we would be allowed t' be a part of th' Zifell family again."

Janus finally lost control for a second, lunged at Gilbert and slugged him in the face, sending him staggering back into the workbench. The scientist got back to his feet, and showed no anger toward his attacker.

"I deserved that, and far more," he said. "Haruhi, being Tara's mother, soon realized on her own that the price for us was too high - but it took a literal slap in the face from one of our own colleagues t' make _me_ see that we were being fools."

"Who was it?" Janus asked.

"It was Yui Ikari," Gilbert said. "But by then, the final and worst part was yet to come..."

* * *

Tara, Miki, Masakado and Kaworu finally reached it – the lowest point in the facility. In the center of this chamber was a huge dome, which filled almost half the room. It had all sorts of symbols and glyphs of seemingly unknown purpose carved into it. It emitted a warmth that made even the frosty Antarctic air around a comfortable 68 degrees Fahrenheit – enough for Tara to pull off all but one of the layers of clothes she wore – and had melted all of the ice in the chamber, leaving it flooded in about two inches of water.

"Iophiel is here...I can feel her presence," Kaworu said. Tara nodded and approached the dome.

"Hey, Iophiel!" she called out. "You wanted to see me?"

No response came.

"Maybe we gotta wake her up somehow," Miki said. "She could be asleep inside the dome, and we have to open it. Let's look." With that, she and Tara started circling the dome, going in opposite directions. Kaworu and Masakado, however, remained back a little ways.

Suddenly, Tara stopped about a third of the way around the dome, and stared at three large spikes that were hung in a T-shape. Each of the spikes was almost completely caked with blood that had dried long ago. What was more, these nails were driven into circles that were part of a familiar arrangement...

The same one that showed up on Lifthrasir's console whenever she activated the TZUM's higher levels of output.

Without fully realizing it, Tara touched the two upper nails.

Suddenly, her entire body began to start throbbing violently as a memory more vivid than any of the ones she had regained rushed out of the sealed part of her subconscious. The memory didn't just return though - it completely overwhelmed her senses...it was as if she had been thrust back in time and forced to relive the event. Meanwhile, her light wings suddenly burst out of her back, ripping apart the winter clothing she was wearing and shooting high up into the ceiling. The wings quickly started arcing around each other like a double helix as she turned away from the dome. She dropped to her knees and hugged herself, almost as if she was trying to keep something from bursting out of her chest.

Tara felt herself being held in place by the spikes, which were pierced entirely through her hands. She felt too weak to do much of anything except move her eyes and perhaps whimper feebly. The only things keeping her decent was a small cloth wrapped around her chest and a tiny, blood-stained set of underwear...not that it mattered to anyone there.

" _It's amazing that brat took so long to break,"_ a scientist on the floor just below her said.

" _And that she's still alive,"_ another said. _"Ikari carved her up like a turkey."_

Tara then started to feel the vague sensation of all the gaping wounds on her body – her feet, her knees, her thighs, a spot just above her navel, her palms, her shoulder, her breastbone, and her head...it felt as if someone had jammed a crown made of thorns onto her head and then pulled it out. There also were some electrodes over her heart.

Through the haze of agony, Tara heard the crew talking.

" _So, do you think it's true?" "You mean the super-solenoid theory that Dr. Katsuragi proposed? "That theory is just too out there!" "It's shame that Ikari and his team left already..." "But only the S2 theory can explain the power hidden inside the dome!" "I wish they'd set up the smoking area a little closer..." "We don't even need to measure it to know it's true!" "I heard they're planning on making the facility smoke-free..." "But it is right here before our very eyes – we have no choice but to acknowledge it..."_

Meanwhile, Miki, Masakado and Kaworu rushed over to Tara, who was still in the midst of her vision, but was starting to hyperventilate.

"Tara, snap out of it!" Miki cried, trying to shake Tara's shoulders. The hallucinating young woman glanced up and saw a ghostly image of Miki in front of her in her vision.

"No! Stay back!" she cried, somehow in her normal voice and in the lisp of her three year old self at the same time; "I told you...no matter how painful the truth is, I said I wouldn't look away!"

As Miki faded from her vision, she saw someone standing in front of her – Kiel Lorenz. He was whispering quietly to her.

" _Ah, little girl, scientists put too much faith in their ideas,"_ he said. _"They're so self-righteous, and become fixated too easily."_

Tara looked back out at the scientists, who were still chatting among themselves as they worked.

" _If it was like that, I wouldn't be here." "What about the Lance of Longinus?" "It's been sitting in storage since it was shipped from Palestine last week." "They're going to treat it before sending it underground, right?" "We're good on that, right?"_

" _They cannot accurately assess reality,"_ Kiel continued, _"yet they proclaim themselves to be the seekers of the truth."_

" _So, do you think the subject is really compatible for the contact experiment?" "We can always make adjustments as needed."_

Tara looked to her left and saw her parents carefully working on something. She tried to call out to them, to make them come and stop the pain. They glanced up at her grimly, then returned to their work. Then, she looked back at Kiel, who was smiling as if he was enjoying the sight of her suffering.

" _They are not so noble,"_ the old man said. _"For them, discovery is joy and understanding is dominance. They seek only self-gratification. But me...I seek salvation. Your sacrifice shall be the salvation of all that live."_

" _Mister Lorenz, we're ready,"_ Tara's mother called out. With that, the old man turned around and walked away from the dome.

" _Let God's will be done,"_ she heard him say. Someone pulled a lever with a loud clunk...and then everything was light and fire and agony and the swirling of energy from within the dome.

"Tara, that's enough!" Miki cried out, again piercing through the veil of the hallucination. "Wake up!"

"She can't stop it now, even if she wanted to," Kaworu's voice said grimly. "This is the beginning of her atonement."

Tara's heart started to beat rapidly and violently, her muscles became wracked with spasms that threatened to break her young bones and every nerve ending in her body was screaming, sending pain signals in a vain attempt to make her body move and escape the source of the agony.

" _The vessel is suffering a seizure!" "Heart rate is climbing..." "Poor kid's gonna explode..."_

Tara's heart stopped. Everything went dark.

" _The vessel is suffering cardiac arrest!" "Shock her!"_ she heard someone call. _"Restart her heart! If she dies here, the experiment will fail!"_

Darkness remained, but Tara felt several jolts on her chest, and her heart began to beat again. Then she felt the ground begin to rumble, and heard the scientists began to panic.

" _Suppress the surface radiation!" "It's over the projected limit!" "We can't! Something's wrong!" "The Lance! Use the Lance!" "We can't! The magnetic field is too strong!" "Keep trying! Any damage must be kept to a minimum!" "The atomic components are breaking down at the quark level! Hurry!" "Begin thermal dampening treatment as soon as the Door of Gauf opens!"_

Then, the room was filled with a new light – a light brighter than the sun as the scientists began to panic even more.

" _It's coming!" "What in the world?! There's one...two...three...four of them! They're trying to grab hold of the dome!" "They're spreading out wings!"_

Suddenly, Tara snapped back to reality as she felt each and every one of the injuries open up again – all at the same time. Her wings suddenly disappeared, and she fell backward onto the floor, exposing her wounds to the cold air while warm blood began to ooze out.

Kaworu glanced up at the symbols on the dome, and then back at Tara.

"The Systema Sephiroticum...the Lilim actually carved it into your flesh..." he muttered. Miki, however, wreathed her hands in flame, then pressed them down on Tara's shoulder wounds. The purple-haired girl twitched in pain for a moment, then started to relax as each injury was seared closed by Miki's fire.

"Miki, what are you doing?!" Masakado exclaimed.

"Cauterizing her wounds, that's what!" the Devilman yelled angrily. "She's bleeding, and I don't see either of _you_ doing anything about it! Find some bandages! Disinfectant! Anything!" The two, unsure of where to go, looked at each other, then started to dig through the ruined lab for anything that might be of use.

"Mi...Miki..." Tara whimpered as her mind fully returned to reality.

"Don't move, Tara," the flaming catgirl said gently; "The wounds will just open again." Tara closed her eyes.

"Just...let me die," the girl said. "I triggered Second Impact. Because of me, the world was nearly destroyed over fifteen years ago...and then I triggered a Fourth Impact, and did destroy it. Billions and billions...the blood on my hands would drown me."

"No! I won't let you die!" Miki yelled. "You said you wanted a chance to fix everything, didn't you?!"

"Even if I did," Tara replied, opening her eyes again, "I have nothing real to go back to. All the ones who made me truly happy...are on the other side."

Suddenly, the ominous sound of children singing could be heard. Masakado and Kaworu backed towards Miki and her patient as more of the black Eva-headed serpents slithered into the room, singing the melody that had driven Tara mad.

"My parents," Tara muttered, "they sold me...they used me...they only saw me as...as a test subject...a tool...and I..."

As the trio formed up around Tara, more snakes began to gather in the chamber, and the melody began to sound like an unearthly dirge as no less than ten separate rounds were going on simultaneously..

"Death...come, sweet death..."

The snakes all screeched in unison before lunging at their prey...

* * *

Janus had just heard the final, incredible sequence to the tale of Tara and how the experiment on her triggered Second Impact.

"So, let me get this all straight," Janus said as he tried to make sense of it all. "You offered up Tara when she was three years old because you thought she'd become some sort of infinite energy messiah?"

"We were still young then," Gilbert said, "And both th' lure o' knowledge and th' chance t' make the world a far better place was enough t' make us do the unthinkable."

"But by some miracle, Tara not only survived, but thrived," Haruhi said. "Of course, the fragment of that angel's soul that did attach to her changed her - she originally had black hair like me. But more than that, her personality changed radically."

"Really?" Janus said. "She wasn't always such a sweetheart?"

"She was colicky, haughty n' bratty before then," Tara's father said. "But after it was all over, Tara became quiet, well-mannered n' most of all, generous n' understandin'. I can't recall a time she asked anything of us that we wouldn't think twice about giving 'er anyway...but even if she did, we would have done anything for 'er! Nothing was too good for our little Galloway girl!"

"But there were times where Tara would try to apologize for things that she couldn't have possibly done," Haruhi added. "When she did, she would have this look in her eyes – like she was thinking about something more ancient than we could comprehend."

"Wow," Janus muttered. "I had no idea it was like that. I thought for a while it was Lifthrasir that was causing that other personality to appear...guess I was wrong."

"On the other hand, she'd frequently get into fights in order t' chase off bullies," Gilbert said with a little grin; "She could be a scrapper when it came t' protectin' those weaker than her. She may be half-Japanese, but she also had that Scotch-Irish fighting spirit!"

"But the most astonishing thing was that after that day, Tara almost never cried whenever she got hurt," Haruhi said fondly; "but she was so kindhearted that she'd cry over the suffering of even a tiny little insect. We could never swat flies or step on ants while she was around for fear of upsetting her."

"And yet you forced Lifthrasir on her," Janus said, leering at them a bit. "You forced her to fight and to kill."

"That all changed when Britannia invaded and conquered Japan," Haruhi replied, shaking her head. "It absolutely crushed her spirit. It made her hate the fact that she was half-Britannian...that half of her was of the people who turned the only home she ever knew to a smoldering ruin, and persecuted the people she most associated with."

"For days after th' invasion ended," Gilbert said with a heavy heart, "Tara would try t' apologize to every Japanese person she came across, no matter who they were...and every time, she would have that look of deep guilt in her eyes, as if all the world's suffering was entirely her fault."

 _Tara,_ Janus thought, _I had no idea you felt this way. If only I had known sooner!_

"Were you aware that a fragment of Iophiel's soul was in her at the time?" Janus asked.

"...No," Tara's mother answered. "We assumed her purple hair was just a side-effect of the experiment. But we tried everything to fix the guilt – psychotherapy, medicines, you name it!"

Haruhi then started to tear up as she began to relate the next part. Gilbert laid a loving hand on her shoulder.

"And as sh-she got older, it got worse," Haruhi then sobbed. "She...she tried to commit suicide many times...she said...she said that the screaming of the countless souls who had... had died because of her was too much to bear, and that only her death could give them...give them..."

Haruhi wailed and threw herself against her husband's chest, and he embraced her.

"The only things that seemed t' help her were anime, manga and video games," Gilbert said. "The distraction and the brief escape seemed to be enough to make her forget the guilt. Koji Kabuto probably saved her life when he introduced her to _Gekiganger 3_."

"So, how long did it take before you figured it out?" Janus asked as he let the reality that his beloved was a mess psychologically sink in.

"When we finally looked at th' data from Lifthrasir after fighting that Angel," Gilbert said. "We came t' understand what was goin' on. It was Iophiel makin' our daughter do all that... _she_ was the one wracked with immeasurable guilt...and bein' bonded t' Tara's soul made her feel those same emotions."

"So, Lifthrasir wasn't a means to turn her into a killing machine," Tara's beloved said, his faith in her parents restored; "It really was so she could have the power to protect others and help Iophiel's soul get over the guilt!" Haruhi stopped crying when she heard this.

"More importantly," she said with a sniffle. "It allowed our daughter to meet you." This came as a surprise to the young man.

"Sure, it was an accident, but you still cared for our child," Gilbert said, standing up and placing two hands on Janus' shoulders, "and you loved her. Thanks to you, she could accept that she could be just a little bit selfish."

"But since I'm here in Hell, I can only wonder what she's feeling right now," Janus said with a sigh before assuming a more determined manner. "But don't worry - I don't intend to stay here. I promised Tara that I would return to her, even if I had to claw my way out of Hell itself...and even if I didn't literally mean it then, I sure as anything do now!"

Gilbert and Haruhi started to tear up and both embraced Janus.

"Oh, Jan my boy, you're a man among men! Wherever your parents are, they must be so proud of you!"

Janus, however, felt bitterness when he heard those words...

* * *

Inside Tara's mind, she and Tera stood in a vast, dark chamber that seemed to expand infinitely in every direction. Standing before them was a small, flickering flame that looked like it would go out any moment – the flame of their shared body's life.

"It's slowly going out," Tera said with a contented smile, "and soon, we'll be able to return home."

"Home...?" Tara mumbled.

"The home of all things," her other personality said; "Matter, energy and souls – the Great God, who lives in the House of the World at the center of creation. There, everyone who cared about us is waiting."

"But...what about the world?" Tara asked, unsure of how to feel about this. Tera approached her other self and placed two reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"Everything will work out for the best," she said. "Besides, we're just an empty vessel now."

 _No, you are not,_ a voice sternly resounded throughout the darkness – one that sounded like a more mature version of her own.

"Who's there?" Tera exclaimed as she and Tara looked around.

 _I know your pain all too well,_ the voice continued, _the pain of losing friends, family and beloved ones. I know the agony of losing control, and committing sins that are beyond atonement._

Finally, the source of the voice appeared - a young woman who looked a lot like Tera, except one of her eyes was icy blue, and the other was blue like a flawless sapphire. She was dressed in simple, sky-blue attire, almost like a priestess. Out of her shoulders were a pair of wings seemingly made of light.

"You're..." Tera gasped.

"Iophiel!" Tara exclaimed.

"Tara Zifell, who I entrusted with a fragment of my soul and power," Iophiel said. "I will not allow the flame of your life to go out, even if you wish it. I will not allow any more needless deaths because of MY actions!"

She gestured with one sweep of her hand, enclosing the flame in a flawless diamond-like crystal. Unlike most flames though, this caused the fire to start growing again as rainbow energy began to ripple inside the gem.

"No! Stop!" Tera yelled, pulling out two daggers and leaping at the angel. Iophiel made no move to defend herself, but the Knight's attack was repelled by an incredibly potent barrier not unlike an AT Field, sending her spiralling away.

"Tera Zifell, created by the power of Geass," Iophiel said, assuming a gentler tone, "why do you wish to perish and take your other half with you? Have you forgotten what it means to be a Knight? Are you truly afraid of living now?"

Tera angrily rushed at Iophiel again, but again she was repelled.

"Clovis didn't have to die!" Tera cried. "He loved me, and then he disappeared! He left me behind!"

"Tara, your beloved accepted that he might die when he made his stand again Mazinger ZERO, but he had no intention of leaving you behind. If you wish to honor his memory, then live for his sake and your own...and fight if you must."

"But...what am I fighting for?" Tara said, shaking her head. "My parents...the world...they..."

"Let me show you what happened that day," Iophiel said, "from MY perspective."

The darkness disappeared, revealing the same setting as Tara's final flashback, but from a much higher angle and with a greater range of senses. Without the haze of agony bothering her and with Iophiel's heightened senses, she could hear and see the entire area.

But then she noticed that her parents were moving over to one of the control panels and subtly adjusting certain settings...and the words she heard them mumble were words she needed to hear:

" _Forgive us, Tara. Please, let us protect you like we should have..."_

Suddenly, the scene disappeared as the sound of glass shattering filled the room. The girl and the angel looked over to see that the protective gem that Iophiel had placed over her life-flame.

"You think what you saw that changes anything? We were just a vessel back then, and we fulfilled our role when we triggered Fourth Impact! We're useless now! It's better if we just disappeared."

She raised her daggers as if to strike the flame, when she tried to strike them, something suddenly appeared in her way – Tara. She was now wielding a pair of ornately crafted bladed tonfas that were wreathed in rainbow energy.

"No," she said as her eyes, which had been all but dead only a few minutes ago, blazed with a new determination, "it changes everything!" She took a swing at Tera, slicing her across the face.

"What?!" Tera exclaimed as she leaped back.

"Mom and Dad...sure, it was too late," the original pilot of Lithrasir said as she twirled her tonfas, "but they saw their mistake and then they did everything they could to make up for it, even if they never forgave themselves! They DID love me!"

"That doesn't matter!" Tera yelled as she rushed in. "They're dead, and the only way to see them again is to die!" Tara tried to follow, but Tera's initial rush was a feint. She suddenly changed direction and went for a leaping strike on the flame – only to be blocked by Tara again.

"I just realized it, Tera!" Tara said as she forced her other personality back. "You may be a part of me, but you're my weakness."

Tera snarled and attacked again, hoping to put an end to their body's life, only to be blocked at each and every turn. And with every successful block, Tara's speech went on.

"...My desperate desire to be acknowledged...to be hailed as a hero by those around me. Even when I was doing good, I was just doing it so others would praise me...to validate my existence!"

The two continued their clash, now rapidly exchanging attacks and blocks. But Tera's frustration was making her sloppy.

"And Charles exploited that weakness when he made us into a Knight of the Round!" Tara added, starting to apply pressure. "Clovis and Janus too, even if they didn't intend to – their unconditional love served as ego boosts for us!"

Tara ducked under one of her opponents' attacks, and then thrust the bladed tonfa into Tera's leg. Unable to move, the Knight realized that fighting wasn't going to work anymore.

"What's wrong with wanting to be acknowledged?!" Tera said, still defiant in her tone. "What's wrong with having an ego?!"

"Nothing," Tara answered, now trying to reassure her weakened alter ego. "But in our grief, we allowed it to fester into some sort of messiah complex – that we could save _everyone,_ make _everyone_ happy...and then everyone would acknowledge us. Atik Yomin and Seele used that to manipulate us into destroying mankind when we were trying to save it."

"And by seeking everyone's praise," Iophiel added solemnly, "we instead lost everyone's trust."

"We?" Tara said, surprised to hear the High Seraph including herself in her statement.

"Because of the soul fragment that bonded to you, I was able to live your life alongside you. But because of me, you lived with feelings of constant guilt without fully understanding why you felt them."

The two looked over and saw images of Tara as a little girl, preteen and young teenager causing all sorts of trouble, comforting crying peers and bowing to random strangers, who looked understandably astonished.

"You became desperate to right any wrongs you saw," Iophiel continued, "and apologizing to strangers whose lives suffered due to Atik Yomin's actions, subconsciously seeking the atonement I personally longed for and couldn't obtain because of my self-imposed imprisonment."

"Yeah – it drove me nuts," Tara said with an awkward chuckle. "I tried to kill myself a couple of times." Iophiel's already sad expression turned to one of almost painful regret as scenes of various times Tara tried to end her own life passed before their eyes.

But then Tara smiled as those images faded.

"Even so, I forgive you," she then said, much to Iophiel's astonishment.

"Yeah, me too," Tera said.

"...You do?" the angel exclaimed. "But I..."

"I grew up being absolutely spoiled," Tara said as images of her parents lavishing their daughter with all sorts of gifts. "My parents never refused me anything...I could have easily turned out to be an egotistical brat who milked them for all they were worth, and done the same to those around me."

Iophiel was astonished – in all this time, she hadn't realized that she had actually been influencing Tara positively.

"But your presence constantly reminded me that there were others less fortunate than me," she then said, "and that it was my duty as someone with power to protect those without it, and to give to those in need, those who weren't so lucky."

"Of course, Mom and Dad helped a lot with that," Tera chimed in.

"More importantly," Tara finally said, embracing the angel, "you sealed away those awful memories, and healed the physical scars so I wouldn't be haunted by them all my life. If you hadn't...well, thank you for doing that." Tera nodded and joined in.

Iophiel smiled widely as tears of joy ran down her face.

"That...hearing that makes me so-o-o-o happy-y-y-y-y!" she sobbed, "I was sure you would..."

"Okay, okay, stop crying," Tara groaned.

"Forgive me," Iophiel said as she wiped her tears.

"And stop apologizing!" Tera snapped as they let go of each other. "It's getting on our nerves!"

"You're right," the High Seraph said. "Now is not the time for dwelling on our past mistakes...we must work together to right those wrongs. But my actual body is elsewhere, so I'll need to borrow yours...and for that, you two need to become one again."

Tara and Tera looked at each other.

"That's fine," the latter said, holding out both hands. "I think it's time you and I got back together anyway. For real this time."

"Yeah," Tara said with a nod as she clasped her doppelganger's hands. "One mind, one soul, one heart. After all, our goals are truly the same now."

With that, the two closed their eyes as Tera began to glow more and more brightly until she was a brilliant white...

* * *

The swarms of Eva-snakes seemed to be without end. Masakado was swiping furiously with his katana while Miki tried her best to repel the serpents with her flames. Kaworu could only impede them with his AT Field, yet they were drawing closer and closer, all of them singing and screaming in a dissonant chorus that would drive any lesser person mad.

But suddenly, Tara opened her eyes, and the snakes instantly stopped moving.

"Tara!" Miki exclaimed as the purple-haired girl got to her feet. "You're okay?" As Tara stepped out of the protective circle, the snakes began to disintegrate into black dust that then disappeared into cosmic ether. At the same time, the cauterized wounds began to heal before their very eyes.

 _Those monsters...she didn't even touch them,_ the demon catgirl thought. _And her wounds..._

"Thanks for protecting me, you guys," Tara said. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

"So, have you accepted all that happened to you?" Kaworu asked, pleased to hear this.

"Sure, I went through hell," Lifthrasir's pilot replied, "but I came out of that horror a better person than I might have been otherwise – and I have Iophiel to thank for that."

She then turned to the dome.

"Speaking of which...you can come out now."

With that, Iophiel's spirit manifested itself at the top of the dome, jumped off and floated to the ground slowly. She then looked at the three people who had protected the girl who had her soul fragment.

"Masakado...Tabris..." she said, recognizing the two immediately. "It's wonderful to see you again." Kaworu smiled wider than usual.

"Big sister..." he murmured.

"Welcome back, Lady Tahra," Masakado said as he got down on one knee in deference to her.

 _So that's Iophiel's real name,_ Tara thought. _I guess it's no coincidence that I ended up being her host._

"As much as I'd like to speak with you right now," the angel said, "I need to focus on completely linking my soul to Tara's own, so we can share her body without complications. It will take time – at least half a day for the process to be completely effective. And during that time, Tara and I will be unable to do anything else."

"Sure," Miki said. "We'll stick around and protect her for longer."

"Thank you, Miki Makimura," the angel said before turning back to her intended host. "Are you ready, Tara? It will hurt somewhat, but not nearly as much as when I was forced to bond with you."

"Whenever you are," Tara said, opening her arms. "And this time, I'll accept you completely and without reservation." Iophiel nodded, swooped around behind Tara and wrapped her ethereal arms around her. Both then rose about two feet off the ground while glowing faintly.

For a moment, there was only silence.

"Guess I'll take a catnap, then," Miki said as she walked back towards dry ground. "That battle really wore me out." She dropped down on all fours, stretched out her back, turned around a few times, then curled up and fell asleep...

* * *

 _A cookie to anyone who recognizes the lyrics to the song the Eva-snakes were singing. I used it because it has this creepy vibe to it, is incredibly catchy, and it's the theme song to the thing that inspired the Eva-snakes. Anyway, next time..._

 _-DREAM is still recovering from its losses, but it looks like Atik Yomin is moving to finish them off while rescuing Kiel! And with only Evangelion Unit 02, Yoko M-Tank, King Kittan, Mazin Emperor G and Venus A ready to fight, can they stave off the attack? What price will they have to pay to avoid total annihilation?_ _Meanwhile, Janus and the Flame of Hope head for the Giants' Scrapyard, only to find trouble waiting for them! Can they survive?! Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 87: Mission To The Giants' Scrapyard! Asuka Rides Again!**_ _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	134. Chapter 87

_Okay, it's back to mecha battles now! Today, we continue with Janus' adventures in Hell, and see what Atik Yomin decides to do with DREAM! Also, someone's going to die today – who's it gonna be? Is it someone who isn't supposed to yet? Read on and find out!_

* * *

 **Chapter 87 - Mission To The Giants' Scrapyard! Asuka Rides Again!**

The city of Dis was truly a miserable place - the sky was a constant reddish-purple from the flames that pervaded the entire Sixth Circle, and the low groans, whimpers and grunts of the tormented and the miserable was almost constant, forcing Janus to quickly learn to tune it out. He also had to ignore any attacks by dark angels and tormentor demons – demons that served to torture the damned alongside the dark angels – as he passed by them. The Flame of Hope, Medusa said, would free them once they had the power to drive their foes out of Dis and the surrounding area.

But one particular sight he witnessed made this incredibly hard.

During a short jaunt out into the city to meet up with a Flame member returning from a mission to another Circle, Janus came upon a chamber filled with row upon row of tombs with slabs of rock over them. From each one issued a monstrous amount of heat and smoke. He could make out the sounds of people underneath them, crying out in agony.

Suddenly, one of the tombs flipped open like a clam shell, revealing a handsome man with short blond hair – at least, that's what Janus thought the man must have looked like in life, for he was covered in hideous burns and much of his hair was missing.

"Help meeeee," the man groaned, flailing his arms toward Janus. "Heeeeelp meeeeee..."

He thought back to his own torture, being burnt to ashes by snakes with flaming venom, and decided to do something. What if one of these souls was here for the wrong reason? Would their torture be eternal even if they sought redemption, or if their good deeds outweighed their sins?

Janus approached the man and tried to grab hold of his hands, but he couldn't get a grip, as the man's flailing was too wild, and the flames too hot. Meanwhile, the man's screaming drowned out the sound of someone approaching.

Only when the slab suddenly shut, forcing Janus to jump back, did the surprise visitor become apparent.

"Don't bother trying to save these ones, kid," the newcomer said once the tomb was closed again. "Anyone who gets this particular punishment is beyond redemption." Janus immediately recognized the voice – this one was an ally he personally had in life.

"Mu?! Mu la Flaga!" he exclaimed. Mu blinked a few times before recognizing Janus.

"What are you doing here in Hell, Olendra?" Mu exclaimed. "Don't tell me you're dead too?"

"Yes, but also no," Janus replied. "I'm trying to get out and find a way back home."

"You must be my contact then," the Alliance ace said. " _She_ told me that someone I fought alongside had just arrived in Hell, and that I'd meet him when I returned. C'mon, let's get back to HQ." With that, they started to walk back to the resistance base, taking an intentionally circuitous path in order to throw off anyone shadowing them.

"So, what circle did you end up in when Minos threw you down?" Mu asked in a rather bemused manner – he didn't fail to see the irony of casually speaking about one's intended eternal torture.

"Eighth Circle, Seventh Bolgia," Janus said. "I was a serial pickpocket as a kid, so I was sentenced to be bitten by snakes and turn to ashes over and over. Every time, I would rise out of my own ashes only for the cycle to repeat. Apparently saving two different worlds umpteen times doesn't make up for it."

"You got lucky, I think," the Strike Gundam's pilot said; "I was sent to the Third...there, a three-headed dog named Cerberus ate and then crapped me out over and over. It was only when I finally fought back did _she_ come to help."

 _He must be talking about Medusa...or it could be Lalah,_ Janus thought. _I can't confirm it until we get back to base._

"Did you happen to see Rau le Creuset on your way here?" Janus then asked.

"Creuset's dead?" Mu said, pleasantly surprised. "That must mean you guys stopped the conflict between Naturals and Coordinators."

"Yeah," Granlif's pilot said. "Patrick Zala and Muruta Azrael are dead too."

"I know - I saw those two fighting it out in the River Styx somewhere in the Fifth Circle," Mu chuckled. "So, what happened after?"

"DREAM split up in order to handle the threats on both of our worlds...and now I don't know what happened in the Celestial Calendar since." Mu sighed and was silent for a moment.

"...Is Captain Ramius alive?" he asked after a moment. "I...hope my sacrifice wasn't a waste."

"When I left for my world, she was," Janus said. "When I get back, I'll tell her that even in death, you think about her." Mu smirked and nodded as they entered a back alley that Janus knew – it was how he had exited the base without being noticed.

"So who else didyou find?" the young man then asked.

"Actually, I found my old man," the Alliance ace said with a somewhat cruel smirk as he pressed a hidden panel, which opened up the false wall. "He was the guy you tried to pull out earlier."

"Your father?!" Janus exclaimed, aghast. "Then why did you stop me from rescuing him?!"

"I told you already," Mu replied as he stepped inside, "you can't. The only ones who can escape their punishments are people like us – people who still have the will to acknowledge our sins and fight back. He's one of them."

Janus nodded uneasily, and followed his old ally inside...

* * *

Shinobu still resented Kaji for forcing Asuka on him back then – even though he valued the Eva pilot as a comrade, he couldn't help but find her annoying. But now Sara, Hyoma, Chizuru, and Boss were literally shoving him toward Asuka's locked quarters on the _Wunder,_ on orders from Misato.

"Why does it have to be me?" Shinobu said angrily.

"Because she likes you!" Chizuru said.

"You're the only other person besides Ryoji Kaji that she really likes," Sara said.

"That horny kid just wants to get in my pants," Shinobu protested. "And I don't want to be branded a pedophile for the rest of my life if she tries anything funny!"

"Just talk to her, ya dumbass!" Boss yelled.

"If things get too dicey," Hyoma said, "just holler and we'll pull ya out." Shinobu, though he still felt a little uneasy, finally relented. He knocked on the door to her quarters.

"Asuka?" he called out. "Hey, Asuka?"

"Go away, Judau!" the Eva pilot yelled from inside. "I told you, I don't need advice from stupid Newtypes!" It lacked Asuka's usual haughtiness – it was nothing but raw anger and sadness.

"It's me," the leader of the Cyber Beast Force said. "Shinobu Fujiwara!"

There was no response for a moment.

"...What do you want?" she demanded, the anger in her tone noticeably lessened. The others looked at each other and nodded eagerly – this was an encouraging response, considering who they were talking to.

"I just want to talk," he said. "Can I come in?"

Again, there was no response for a moment, but he could barely make out the sound of her shifting under what must have been her bed sheets.

"O-okay," Asuka said in a meek tone after a few seconds. A clunking sound came from the door, and it slid open, allowing Shinobu to step inside. For the sake of privacy, he closed the door behind him.

Though mostly dark, the room was surprisingly clean and uncluttered, with the exception of Asuka's bed. The sheets were all rumpled up, and a mound of tissues had built up in and around the small waste bin beneath the sole desk, where a binder filled with paper sat. Asuka herself was still lying in her bed face down, the pillow streaked with tears.

Awkwardly, Shinobu sat down on one corner of the bed, away from Asuka's head.

"Hey," he said. "You know, everyone's worried about you. You haven't gotten out of bed since the battle with Azrael and Creuset."

"Why should they be?" Asuka replied, her voice muffled by the pillow. "I'm nothing more than a useless doll."

"What?! You're not useless at all," the Dancougar pilot said, alarmed that Asuka was putting herself down so much. "In fact, we need you more than ever! Unit 02 is one of the few mechs we have that can protect us right now."

"But I'm no good at being an Eva pilot," she said as she rolled onto her side, away from Shinobu. "I couldn't kill any of the Angels by myself."

"That doesn't mean..."

"In my first battle, you helped me, and I had a fleet behind me," she whimpered. "After that, I had to work with those three...and after that, I just did as I was told. But the one after that...and the one after that..." She started to curl up into a fetal position, as if recounting her defeats were physically painful.

"Asuka..." Shinobu murmured.

"I did nothing at all," the broken pilot continued. "But Shinji...he was practically invincible. And even that stupid otaku Aida...he managed to beat one before even completing his combat training!" Finally, Asuka sat up and glared at Shinobu through tearful eyes, with her face streaked black with them and her expression a mix of every negative emotion conceivable to man.

"My mama," she sobbed, "my mama said I was a chosen being, Shinobu - that I was special!" She then flung herself into the flustered pilot's arms, desperately hugging him on his midriff.

"But am I really special, Shinobu?" she whimpered and sobbed. "Am I...a hero?"

The young man sighed and stroked Asuka's head.

"You bet you are," he said in as gentle and encouraging a voice as he could manage. "Even if you had help, you still saved the world lots of times! What about all of your other battles, against enemies that weren't Angels? You're definitely a hero!"

Asuka's sobbing seemed to lessen when she heard this.

"I'm sure wherever she is, your mama's proud of you," Shinobu said. Unexpectedly, Asuka snarled and pushed Shinobu away.

"Proud? PROUD?!" she spat, "She...she...never..."

And just like that, Asuka was back in a fetal position, even distressed more than before.

 _Geez, and I thought she was coming around,_ Shinobu thought, at a loss for what to do. _What did Asuka's mom do to her to screw her up THIS much?_

"Oh, Shinobu, it was horrible!" the Eva pilot sobbed; "I never wanted to remember! I wish I had never seen that stupid report! Stupid Misato! Stupid Kira Yamato! _Stupid...stupid; dummkopf...dummkopf; baka...baka..."_

As she started repeating the word 'stupid' over and over in Britannian, Japanese and German, Shinobu glanced at the desk.

"Report?" he murmured. He opened up the file – the report regarding Asuka's mother Kyoko.

 _Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu,_ Shinobu thought. _She worked with_ _Dr. Hazuki on developing Dancougar! What was she doing working with Nerv?_

He began to skim the report, looking for anything that might shed some light onto the trauma that Asuka had suffered at her hands.

 _Subject continues to display aberrant behavior after Contact Experiment with Evangelion Unit 02. Subject seems to believe that rag doll given to her by doctors after experiment is her daughter, and tries to care for it. Subject's actual daughter is dismissed as a stranger. Possible causes include partial loss of soul due to failed contact._

The partial loss of her soul...Contact Experiment with Unit 02...these words sent chills down Shinobu's spine. This was the secret of the Evangelions that Alan Igor knew, but refused to discuss – the machines were piloted by children, and the cores of said Evas contained the very soul of the pilot's own mother!

Nonetheless, he continued to read.

 _Subject was found dead, hanging from a rope alongside rag doll that she had been 'caring for'. Death ruled a suicide. Subject's daughter, who subject had tried to strangle days earlier, was found at scene. Mental scarring for daughter inevitable._

Shinobu looked at the still-sobbing girl, and thought back. How could a simple report have torn open such wounds?

Then he remembered.

 _Gildrome...he violated her soul then, opened wounds that should have healed. Now it's my job to close them again._

He looked back at the report again, looking for something to work with. And then, it hit him.

"Asuka," he said, "that wasn't your mother who did that to you! That was just a shell...a husk that lost its ability to love!"

Asuka stopped muttering when she heard this.

"...A shell?" Asuka whimpered.

"That's right," the Cyber Beast Force member said, "the part of your mom that loved you...your real mom...she's been with you all along!"

"She's...been with me..." Asuka muttered, her confidence starting to slowly return, but missing the allusion to her mother actually being Evangelion Unit 02.

"And that's the part that's proud of you," he added. Asuka slowly sat up and rubbed the black stains off her cheeks.

"Feel any better?" Shinobu asked.

"...A little," she replied. Shinobu grinned and rubbed the girl's head.

"You don't have to fight if you're seriously not up to it yet," he said. "We just don't want you sulking here in bed...and I'm certain your mom wouldn't either."

Asuka smiled just a little bit.

"Shinobu...thanks. But I'm just gonna sleep for a little bit longer."

Shinobu, sensing that he had accomplished his goal, stood up and started toward the door. He also had gained a new understanding of the girl – she was just a kid craving acknowledgment and striving to live up to her mother's expectations.

"Anything for a good friend and comrade," he said before stepping out of the room. Asuka laid back in her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

 _Shinobu...is my good friend,_ she thought. _I guess I can live with that..._

She smiled again as she closed her eyes.

 _Right, Mama?_

* * *

"And that should do it!" Lowe said as he stepped back from his work and wiping his forehead with a cloth. "Uribatake, you are awesome!"

Towering above them were a pair of Gundams that closely resembled the Freedom and the Justice. The one that resembled the Freedom had a more angular pair of wings, while the colors granted by its Phase Shift Armor gave it a slightly darker hue than its predecessor. The one resembling the Justice had a more angular, sleeker backpack, while the horn on its forehead was blockier.

"You ain't too shabby yourself, Gear," the _Nadesico_ 's head mechanic replied as he took a swig of coffee. "That's a fine pair of Gundams, if I say so myself."

"Yeah, we oughta thank Amuro for letting us borrow the Hi-Nu's and ALEX B-Type's blueprints," the Astray Red's pilot added.

"Lowe! Uribatake!"

The two mechanics turned and saw Kira, Lacus and Athrun approaching.

"Your timing couldn't be better, boys!" Uribatake said in greeting, grinning widely. "Lowe and I just put on the finishing touches on your new rides...say hello to the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice Gundams!"

Kira and Athrun looked up and marveled at their new machines, which still hummed with the energy that powered their Phase Shift armor.

"For you, Athrun...we really couldn't think of a way to improve the Justice's overall design," Lowe explained proudly; "So we just gave the whole she-bang a nice tune-up and facelift!"

"I see," Athrun said, his eyes still locked on the Infinite Justice.

"For yours, Kira, we borrowed the concept of the Hi-Nu's funnel wings and adapted it to the Freedom," Uribatake explained, pointing at the machine's wings.

"To help with that, I added a quantum computer system similar to the one in my Astray Red and the Gundam NT-X," Lowe added; "Because you're not exactly a Newtype like Amuro and Kamille, eh?"

 _Actually, it's funny_ , Kira mused to himself; _Right after Mu passed on, I suddenly found my spatial awareness had vastly improved, even without that SEED power. It's almost like I inherited Mu's gift_...

"No, I guess not," the brown-haired Coordinator replied; "But thank you...you guys really didn't have to go through all this trouble just for us."

"I do have one question, though," Athrun said, eyeing the two Gundams with a bit of skepticism; "How did you get them done so fast? It should have taken weeks to complete them."

"The same way we've gotten through our battles...fortitude, resolve and a little hot blood!" Lowe said, puffing out his chest a bit.

"That, and ol' Andy's Tera-Wake coffee!" Uribatake added, holding up his mug while his eye twitched slightly. "I bet I could go without ever sleeping again as long as I had some of this!" Lacus giggled a bit, as if she knew just how strong it was...

* * *

Kaworu, Masakado and Miki all waited as Iophiel continued the careful process of binding her soul to Tara's. Tara herself was now hovering a few feet off the ground, her eyes closed and her body in a fetal position. Miki was still napping, while Masakado was silently practicing with his sword and Kaworu was listening to a music player he had conjured out of thin air. Suddenly, the boy-Angel felt something in his mind, and looked up.

Realizing what it was, he turned to Masakado.

"Someone is coming," he said, "and I'm going to go up to the surface to greet them. Please, continue to watch Tara and my big sister for me." Masakado nodded and Kaworu started to levitate upwards – now that there was no need to search the place, it was the most direct route to the top.

But as soon as he completely disappeared from sight, Tara suddenly uncurled from her fetal position and landed on her feet.

"Phew, all done," she said. Miki's cat ears twitched, and she stretched out like a cat, yawning widely and revealing her small fangs. As she and Masakado looked over, they saw that Tara had gone through a minor physical transformation during the process – she now wore the same outfit Iophiel did, she was about a half-inch taller, an inch or so larger each in her body measurements, and her hair nearly doubled in length. However, she still had her sapphire-blue eyes, which glittered with a new light.

"Looks like it went smoothly," Miki said. "I like your new look."

"Really?" Tara said. "Anyone got a mirror?"

"You are the spitting image of my lady," Masakado said with a nod of approval. "But more importantly, how do you feel?"

"I feel amazing, actually," she said. "Like I just woke up after the most restful sleep I've ever had."

 _It seems you've taken my old form to a degree,_ a voice spoke in Tara's head, _I suppose it's no surprise, considering our DNA is a 99.952% match."_

 _Oh! You're in my head now?_ Tara exclaimed, focusing inward.

 _Yes,_ the angel replied. _Also, if you don't mind, I'd like to be able to take control of your body occasionally...with your permission every time, of course._

 _If one of us thinks you can handle a situation better than I can,_ Tara replied, _I'll swap places with you. Just remember – this is MY body, so no funny business._

"Tara?" Miki asked, surprised to see Tara suddenly go silent.

"Sorry," Lifthrasir's pilot said, returning her focus to the outer world, "I was chatting a bit with my new body-mate. Man, never thought I'd say that word." She then looked around, and noticed Kaworu was missing.

"Hey, Masakado," she asked, "where's Kaworu?"

"He just went back to the surface," the masked samurai said. "He said that someone else was due to arrive here at any moment, and he wanted to bring them here. Now that you are finished with the fusion, I shall follow him." After a quick bow, Masakado turned, bent his knees, and leaped upward to a ledge sticking out into the shaft, then to another. After three more such leaps, he was out of sight.

"I hope our newcomer is friendly," Miki said, turning back to Tara. "Does your body-mate have any idea of who it could be?"

"Hold on a second," Tara said. "I'll let her answer that herself." With that, she closed her eyes again for a second, then re-opened them. One eye had shifted to a sky-blue color...Iophiel now had control of Tara's body.

"Hello, Miki," Iophiel said warmly. "Thank you again for accompanying Tara this far. To answer your question, the person who is coming is indeed a friend. He has business here as well, though he does not realize it."

"What do you mean?" the Devilman asked. Iophiel smiled.

"His mother, with a love that pierces even the barriers of time and space, left him a powerful gift..."

* * *

Asuka sighed as she leaned on a railing overlooking one of the _Wunder_ 's hangars, watching as new silvery armor was being fitted to Evangelion Unit 02 for its planned mission to recapture Tara. Though Shinobu's talk had finally coaxed her out of her quarters, she was still somewhat sullen – her will to fight had yet to completely return.

"Hey, Asuka," a voice she had longed to hear said to her. The Evangelion pilot gasped with excitement when she heard it and immediately turned to hug the voice's owner.

"Kaji! You're back!" she squealed. All of her depression seemed to disappear at that very moment.

"I missed you too," he said. "Sorry about not visiting you after I returned." However, Asuka had no idea that Kaji was no longer the man she knew, but someone else entirely...Kiel Lorenz – and he was looking for a way to escape before DREAM found out who he really was.

And using Asuka seemed to be the perfect means to do so.

"You know," Kiel said, giving Asuka a seductive look as he held her, "I thought long and hard about me and Misato, and I realized that I was wrong to push you away."

"Huh? You were?" Asuka said, surprised to hear this.

"Of course," the leader of Seele said, pulling her closer again. "The only reason we couldn't be together was because of society. They didn't like relationships between people like us."

Asuka blushed. She had no idea what to make of this – she had spent months trying to seduce Kaji...she hadn't even fully thought about what would happen if she actually succeeded.

"But there's no more society, is there?" the false Kaji continued.

"I...guess not," Asuka said. Kiel leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"So, how about it?" he asked. "Let's get out of here and start anew in this world. You and I can love each other without anyone interfering." Neither of them saw Misato coming down the hallway, a hand on the gun at her hip.

"Oh...wow," the pilot of Eva Unit 02 stammered, "Um...well...uh..."

"Just say the word," not-Kaji said, "and I'll..."

"...And I'm gonna have to stop you right there, Casanova," Misato said as she pulled the gun and held it to the false Kaji's head.

"Oh!" Kiel exclaimed as he let go of Asuka, still trying to maintain appearances. "Um...hey, Misato." But it didn't take long for him to realize that he had been caught.

"Asuka," the _Wunder_ 's captain said, "step away from Kaji. Now." But the young pilot instead stepped in front of her.

"Ha!" the redhead jeered. "You're just mad that he finally realizes what an old hag you are!"

"Asuka, you may think that's Kaji," Misato said, still trying to maintain her composure, "but it isn't. Trust me." Meanwhile, Kiel started to slowly back away.

"What are you talking about?!" Asuka exclaimed indignantly. "Of course it's him!" Misato pushed the girl aside and took aim to shoot Kiel in the head...

But suddenly, the ship rumbled and rocked as something huge landed on top of it, triggering the raid alarm.

"What was that?!" Misato exclaimed. "Are we under attack?!" As if in answer, a huge scythe blade tore a hole through the _Wunder_ 's hull, revealing an orange Evangelion with a large red eye.

 _Finally – it took them long enough,_ Kiel thought.

"That machine?!" Misato exclaimed, recognizing the Eva Mark 09 from the video footage of the raid on Macross. Like before, it was being piloted by Marianne, using the body of a Rei clone.

"Need a lift, Kiel?" she said, presenting an open hand to him.

"Of course," Kiel said, finally dropping his act. "The hour of our project's completion draws near." He turned toward Asuka and Misato, put on his visor, and sneered as he was pulled out through the hole in the ship.

"Kiel?" Asuka exclaimed, baffled by what was going on. "Why did the First call Kaji 'Kiel'? And why did he put on that visor?!"

"I just said that wasn't Kaji," Misato said as she put her gun away. "That man is Kiel Lorenz, the leader of Seele and a creepy old man. Somehow, he's taken over Kaji's body and used it to infiltrate us."

Asuka pondered this for a second.

"Wait, so that means..."

Then a look of horror, rage and disgust came over her.

" _ **ACH, MEIN GOTT**_ **! I WAS GOING TO RUN AWAY WITH A FILTHY OLD PERVERT!"**

She seemed to forget all about her mother as she rushed down the stairs to the entry plug level of the hangar. Luckily, the maintenance crew had just finished putting on the armor when the Mark 09 appeared.

"Where are you going?" Misato yelled. "We have to test the Type II armor first!"

"We'll do a live combat test, then!" Asuka yelled. "I'm gonna use Unit 02 to kick Kiel Lorenz's wrinkled old ass and get the _real_ Kaji back! Just you watch!"

 _I guess Shinobu's pep talk really worked,_ Misato thought before rushing off to the bridge.

* * *

"Wow, I had no idea Simon was so...timid," Janus said with a small chuckle as Kamina regaled him about his adventures with Simon during their walk toward the location of the Giants' Scrapyard; "I always knew him as this awesome, manly guy." Mu, who had joined the group, was also listening. They had been walking for hours now, exchanging war stories from both their time as living beings and here in Hell.

"Yeah," Kamina replied, beaming with pride. "But all I did was help Simon find his drill, and the rest was all him. Glad to know he's still living like I taught him to."

"If you two are done yammering about your past exploits," Shu interrupted; "We have more important matters to attend to, like finding..."

"We made it! We made it!" Chika chirped, gesturing downward with one of her wings from her perch on Shu's shoulder. The group was now overlooking a vast plain, seemingly made entirely of the wreckage of countless giant robots; they were of all shapes and sizes, ranging from twelve-foot tall Knightmare-like mechs to city-sized colossi, and even larger. It seemed to stretch forever in every direction except the way they came from.

"So this is the Giants' Scrapyard," Mu said. "I'm amazed no one ever found this place until Chika did."

"It's like a robot graveyard," Janus said, awestruck by the sight. "Leeron and Lowe Gear would have a absolute field day here!"

"I never thought anything like this could exist," Lalah said, marveling at the spectacle as well; "At least, not on this scale."

"Well, I guess we should get down there and start digging," Musashi suggested. "The question is, what exactly are we looking for? Entire machines, or just parts?"

"Anything usable," Mu said. "Though obviously, whole machines that are still functional would be a good start. We'll be lucky to find any in that good of a condition."

"C'mon, try to think positive, Flaga!" Kamina said, wrapping a friendly arm around the Alliance ace. "Believe in the you that believes in yourself! That's how Team Gurren rolls!"

"My vocal doppelganger has a point," Shu said, upon which Janus realized that he and Mu sounded almost exactly the same; "Just because you desire something doesn't mean it will come to pass. Besides, even if we did find something, I'm sure it would only be after a great deal of digging."

"About that," Bian chimed in. "I'll need everyone to gather around...I've got a solution to the problem of digging." The group complied, and gathered close to Bian, who then began chanting words in a language none of them recognized. As they did, their bodies suddenly became lighter, almost as if their bodies had become ghostly.

"What happened?" Janus exclaimed as his body suddenly started to float a foot or so off the ground.

"I cast a magical spell on us. Now we can, for the next few hours, pass through the layers of machines as if we were ghosts. That way, we can search for something usable without having to waste energy actually digging. As Janus is clearly demonstrating, flight and hovering are also possible. You just will yourself to move in a particular direction, and you do so."

"How convenient," Lalah said as she took to the air, holding her arms out like a bird's wings.

"That's right," Janus said, "you were the Magus-General of Arubboth or something. I should have guessed that you'd be able to use some sort of hocus-pocus."

"Anyone with sufficient intellect, willpower or force of personality can bend the fabric of reality to their will, assuming they can grasp the proper method of doing so," Bian said, "and assuming said fabric can be bent at all."

"You're saying anyone can use magic, Bian?" Chika exclaimed. "I guess that explains why an idiot like Masaki Endoh could use it." Shu smirked.

"Yes, but many realities resist being changed on a whim," the mage explained. "But Hell's spacetime fabric is rather _easy_ to manipulate - it's just that most souls here have most of their mental prowess stripped from them before they could ever discover how to do so."

"And you know this...how?" Musashi asked.

"I wasn't just a general and a magus in life," Bian explained. "I was a scientist as well...and in Arubboth, magic and science were one and the same."

"Well, I suppose Bian's explanation makes all the crazy things that go on here make sense," Mu said thoughtfully, "and why most people don't try to escape or fight back."

"Enough chit-chat, guys!" Kamina yelled as he started flying down toward the plain. "Let's go find us some robots!"

"Just a word of warning," Bian said as he and the others flew after Kamina. "You won't be able to actually touch anything while in this state – and once you will your body to become solid again, you won't be able to pass through the wreckage."

 _So, we gotta make our choice count,_ Janus thought. _I wonder if Granlif is really somewhere in this mess..._

* * *

Up on the surface and outside the ruined facility, Masakado found Kaworu standing by the water with his hands in his pockets, watching the horizon for something. The water was reddish-orange from the taint of LCL that had flowed into the planet's oceans.

"Kaworu, has the person you're waiting for arrived yet?" the samurai asked.

"Not yet," the boy-Angel replied. "I just got here a minute or two ago. I'm sure it will still be..."

Suddenly, he saw something floating in the water come from behind a nearby ledge, being pulled towards them by an ocean current. It appeared to be a teenage boy wearing a dark purple, gray and red plugsuit. He was unconscious, but floating face-up in the water.

"Could it be?!" Kaworu exclaimed as he recognized the person. "Masakado, please pull him out!"

"Of course," the masked warrior said. He ran forward a few steps and performed a graceful dive into the water. Kaworu watched intently as Masakado swam toward the unconscious person, took hold of him and swam back to a nearby ledge. He then sprang back up and placed the unconscious person on the ground, rolling him onto his belly to make sure he didn't accidentally get any seawater in his lungs – even if LCL was breathable, it lost that quality if it mixed with any other liquid.

Kaworu smiled widely when he saw who the person was...

His dear Shinji Ikari.

 _You came after all, Shinji-kun,_ he thought. _Your mother must have sent you here, which means that IT is here too._

After a few moments, Shinji began to hack and cough as he regained consciousness.

"Are you alright, Shinji-kun?" Kaworu asked. Shinji stopped coughing when he heard the voice, but wasn't entirely sure if he was still dreaming.

"...Kaworu! Y-you're alive!" the boy cried joyfully as he got to his feet to embrace his friend...only to pass right through him as if he wasn't even there and land on his face again.

"Not...exactly," the boy-Angel said. "The form you see me as is how you perceived me while I was alive, but the substance is gone." Shinji was confused about this for a moment, but then remembered the dream he had while submerged in the LCL sea – that people need others to help define who they are.

"W-where are we?" Shinji asked as he suddenly started to feel the effects of the Antarctic chill. "Why is it so c-c-c-c-cold?"

"We are in Antarctica – on the spot where Second Impact occurred," Kaworu said. "It seems destiny has drawn you here."

 _That's right,_ Shinji thought. _Mom said that when I woke up, I'd be able to find her final gift to me. Is it here? If it is, I've got to get it, then find a way back to the others and undo this mess I made!_

* * *

While DREAM was scrambling to deploy what few units it could, Marianne carried Kiel over to a group of Evangelions, all of them either controlled by Dummy Plugs or other Rei copies. One of them was an Angel Carrier, while three of the others closely resembled Eva Unit 00, but with somewhat bulkier armor designs and thin visors rather than the single dots over their eyes. Each had a machine gun and a replica Lance of Longinus. The eighteen others were dark green in color and had a strong resemblance to the Mark 06, but only had machine guns and progressive knives.

"I wish you had arrived sooner," Kiel griped. "I wouldn't have had to _seduce_ the Second Child as a means of escape!"

"Oh, Kiel, you _filthy_ man," Marianne joked.

"She was smitten with Ryoji Kaji," the leader of Seele said. "I merely took advantage of that weakness, nothing more." He then looked over toward the other Evangelions.

"Ah, so you've brought them," he said with a smirk.

"The 0.0 Evas, as well as the new MP models," Charles' wife said. "The Angel Carrier is going to bring you back to the Valley of Kadmon...in the meantime, tell us how is DREAM faring. I'd like to know what we're going to be up against."

"They were trying to repair their machines after a few difficult battles," Kiel said. "Only a few of their units aside from their battleships are combat-ready."

At this, Marianne laughed confidently.

"Oh-hohohohohohoho! They thought they could lick their wounds while our forces were occupied with the Demon Tribe," the empress chortled. "Such foolishness! We shall show them that it's hopeless to oppose us!"

"Milady," one of the Rei copies droned, "the enemy is deploying mobile weapons...five units total. Approaching from 12 o'clock." Marianne passed Kiel to the Angel Carrier, then readied her scythe as she saw their enemies approach.

It was an extremely small force – only Mazin Emperor G, Venus A, King Kittan, Yoko M-Tank and Evangelion Unit 02 (with its new armor and equipment) were present.

"Man, talk about pressure," Yoko said. "Just the five of us against all these damned Evangelions."

"We've been through worse, love," Kittan said with a wink. "I'm sure we'll make it through somehow, just like we always do." Yoko blushed, but said nothing more.

"Kiel Lorenz of Seele!" Tetsuya boomed. "Zifell and Ikari may have caused Fourth Impact, but they were YOUR puppets! Make peace with your so-called 'Great God', and prepare to meet your end at the hands of the Great Demon-God Emperor and its allies!"

"KIEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Asuka screeched.

"Asuka certainly seems fired up," Jun murmured.

"Ohhhhhh, is the _fraulein_ having her _mittelschmerz_?" Marianne jeered. Asuka glared at the Mark 09.

"Can it, favorite!" she snarled. "That creepy old man is going to PAY for stealing Kaji's body and using it to seduce me!"

"I'm afraid I have other business to attend to, my dear Second Child," Kiel said. "Let's be off, Angel Carrier VI...the rest of you, finish these fools off and send them to the Great God's embrace!" With that, the winged Eva took off, while the eighteen new MP Evas went on the charge.

"Quatre, Cinq, Six," Marianne said to the pilots of the 0.0 Evas, "let's hold back for the moment and see whether these new MP models really can get the job done."

"Understood," Quatre said – like the body Marianne was using, it was a clone of Rei...they were technically named Rei Quatre, Rei Cinq and Rei Six.

Marianne and the three other Reis remained where they were, assessing the strength of their foes.

"Damn it!" Asuka yelled, slamming her controls in frustration. "That creep is getting away!"

"Let him go, Asuka," Jun said as she prepared to meet the inc. "We have to protect the ships!"

* * *

Janus was glad he didn't have to do any digging - he could swoop around in the wreckage as if it were thin air. And it was just as well, for it seemed to stretch downward forever – nothing but scrap metal, robot parts and the occasional whole machine everywhere he looked.

But a little over an hour after he began his search, he spotted something clearly out of place – a human hand, and a tuft of silver hair. And nearby, he saw a white, vaguely conical foot.

 _Granlif Yggdrasil! It really was here,_ he thought. _Then that hand and hair must belong to..._

"Hang in there, Xengar!" Janus called out as he flew towards the white foot. "I'll dig you out once I get Granlif started!" The hand stirred a bit, as if its owner recognized his voice.

Janus was able to pass into the cockpit of the machine which, to his excitement, lit up a deep cyan color and began to hum and whir. Somehow it recognized him, even in his ghostly form...and it was clearly operational.

One problem – the machine was upside down, even if the cockpit wasn't.

Deciding to take his chances anyway, Janus approached the golden harnesses and willed his body to become solid again. The control cables instantly reached out to their pilot, and Janus felt a new hope filling him as the golden ropes wrapped themselves around his limbs like they always did, almost like a loving mother warmly embracing her child, comforting them after they woke up from a nightmare.

Then, Enoch's image appeared on the screen, and to its surprise, Janus didn't seem very pleased to see it.

"Heya, Janus," the AI said as the pilot started to move Granlif's limbs around, slowly loosening the wreckage's grip. "I was beginning to think that you'd just suffer your punishment forever."

"Can it," Janus said. "None of us would be here if you hadn't convinced me to take on Mazinger ZERO by myself."

"You're the one who flipped out," Enoch replied. "Besides, you should have aimed for his head! If you had killed Kouji, ZERO would have been done right there!"

Janus sighed, realizing his AI companion was right.

"And more importantly," the AI added. "We're exactly where we need to be." Janus gave the AI a puzzled look.

"Trust me – this is all according to my carefully calculated plan," Enoch said confidently. "Now let's get Mister Colossal Blade back in here so we can get back to the surface." Granlif's pilot nodded – there would be time for questions, but this wasn't it.

Focusing his will, he began to charge energy into Granlif's eyes.

" **VISOR...BEAM!"**

The machine unleashed a controlled blast of energy from its eyes, essentially digging a tunnel in the wreckage. Thankfully, the searing heat somehow created a seal that kept the tunnel from collapsing on itself. By turning its head, Granlif was able to free itself and the person from its tomb. Once his machine was free, Janus then focused on using the beam to extract Xengar from his own entombment. Once he had done so, the android plopped into his hand. He immediately melded with the machine, and his floating head appeared on Granlif's screen.

"YOU!" Xengar yelled at Enoch, getting right in his face. "THIS IS YOUR DOING! HOW DARE YOU USURP CONTROL OF GRANLIF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! THANKS TO YOU, WE ARE STUCK IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL, AND THAT SO-CALLED 'GOD OF DEMONS' IS LIKELY...!"

"Easy, Xengar," Janus said, surprised that an AI could express such emotion. "At least we're back together. For now, let's focus on digging out of here." Xengar composed himself while Enoch retreated back into the depths of Granlif's systems. By utilizing the Visor Beam, the white Super Robot was able to breach the surface again.

"All right!" the young man cheered. "We are back in business!"

"Unfortunately," Xengar said grimly, "I had to change Granlif to an energy-saving mode, which locks access to its stronger attacks, like Saint Inferno."

"Huh?" Janus exclaimed. "Why's that?"

"It seems both of the TZIM's energy sources are missing," the AI explained. "While I've been storing some of the TZIM's energy runoff to a backup generator, it won't last forever...and unless we somehow find another energy source, Granlif will go silent forever once the generator runs out."

"It's okay," Janus said. "We've got friends to help."

As if on cue, a mega-particle blast burst from the wreckage nearby. Out of it came a huge green mobile armor, nearly ninety meters long. It had two small guns on its front, skis on its belly and a V-shaped window on its front. It had a pointed nose and a horn-like projection on top.

"I found my Elmeth!" Lalah called out to Janus over his communicator. "I'm amazed it still works!" Moments later, a familiar white Gundam flew out of a hole created by a beam cannon...the Strike Gundam.

"Hey, guys!" Mu said excitedly; "Check it out...it's the Strike! And it even has the Perfect Pack still attached!"

"Good for you, Mu," Lalah said, feeling a little uneasy about seeing something that so closely resembled the machine that ended her life. Another few seconds later, yet another hole was formed in the wreckage – but this one was made by not one, but two drills.

"Good moooooorning, sunshine!" Kamina whooped. "Look at what I found!"

Kamina's chosen machine appeared to be Gurren Lagann, but its body was sleeker, its body had a little more gold, and its helmet resembled the horned helmet of a Viking warrior rather than that of a samurai.

"Looks like an alternate Gurren Lagann," Mu said. "Great find, Kamina."

"It's not the original," Kamina said as he gave a V-for-victory sign, "but I'll take it anyway...I'm gonna call it Gurren Lagann K!"

"At this rate, I expect Musashi to show up any second now," Janus quipped. No sooner did he say that than did a pink beam burst out from yet another part of the wreckage.

"Did someone say my name?" Musashi said as he flew towards the group, riding in what seemed to be a Getter Dragon.

"Is that a Getter Dragon, Musashi?" Janus said. "Good find. Any sign of Shu or Bian?"

"Not yet," the former pilot of Getter 3 said. "They must not be as lucky as we are." After a few moments to reorient themselves, Janus immediately caught sight of a group of dark angels and tormentor demons heading their way. Most of the tormentor demons were abominations – a disturbing mix of octopus tentacles, bat-like wings, bloodshot eyes and toothy mouths with little indication of where their tops and bottoms originally were.

"Heads up, all," Janus said. "We've got company."

"Perfect!" Kamina said, smacking his fists together. "We need to give these things a test drive, and a good old-fashioned brawl is just the ticket!" However, Lalah seemed unusually concerned.

"Be careful, everyone," she said. "There's an incredibly malicious presence among them...a tormentor demon of enormous ferocity and power!" Indeed – the one tormentor demon that wasn't an abomination was a massive humanoid demon. Its head slightly resembled a bull's, with large horns and a stubbed nose. Spikes ran across his upper body and its mouth was filled with many sharpened teeth. Finally, it had three eyes and a short tail.

"Uh-oh...I know that ugly mug!" Musashi said. "It's Vlava the kudan!"

"I thought I recognized you, Musashi Tomoe!" the bull-headed demon roared.

"You know this guy, Musashi?" Janus exclaimed as he readied the Gran Cutters.

"While I was doing my own thing, I pissed off this bullheaded bozo more times than I can count," the Getter pilot said. "He's also the head tormentor demon around here...a role he took over from Medusa after _it_ freed her spirit."

"Your rebellion ends here, pitiful mortals," Vlava roared. "By the power vested in me by the Great Emperor of Darkness, I shall crush you all!"

 _A creature that can make a full-blown demon turn good,_ Janus thought. _What kind of being could do that? Is it the thing that sent the Flame of Hope to find me?_

Janus' pondering left him open to an attack from a dark angel – luckily, Xengar quickly made Granlif Yggdrasil dodge.

"Focus on the battle!" Janus' AI companion said. "If Granlif is destroyed here, all of our efforts will be for nothing!" The young man quickly shifted his focus as he swung the Gran Cutters at the dark angel, slicing it in half...

* * *

As Shinji followed Masakado and Kaworu down through the lab, they explained the significance of the ruins to him.

"So this is where Second Impact took place," the boy said as he took the explanation in. "And my parents were involved in triggering it? How did they escape the disaster?"

"They left exactly one day before the 'contact experiment' was to be conducted, in order to be with you...you must have only been a few months old at the time," Kaworu said.

"I can't imagine my mom being involved in something like this," Shinji said. "She was too kind, too gentle."

"Your mother was involved in more of the technical aspects," the boy-Angel replied. "Your father was in charge of preparing the vessel."

"The vessel?" Shinji exclaimed. "And what do you mean, prepared?" As he said that, the trio reached the chamber with the dome. There, Tara and Miki were waiting for them.

"I'll leave that for the vessel herself to explain," Kaworu said, gesturing to the purple-haired girl.

"Tara?!" the former pilot of Eva Unit 01 exclaimed.

"Hi, Shinji," Tara said. "Glad you could make it. Iophiel wants to meet you."

"Iophiel...isn't she with Atik Yomin?" Shinji exclaimed as Tara closed her eyes to let the former High Seraph take over; "Because they're the ones who tricked me! Nunnally and Lelouch's mother Marianne pretended to be Rei for Atik Yomin, and used us to cause Fourth Impact!"

"I was with Atik Yomin once, many years ago...but no longer," the angel said. "In fact, Second Impact was caused by my beloved attempting to bring me back, using humans who craved the power of gods."

She turned to the dome and touched it, causing their surroundings to fade. Instead, an image of Iophiel and Metatron appeared, silently arguing.

"Many lifetimes ago," she began, "I got into an argument with my beloved, who now calls himself Metatron. I protested the way he was using Atik Yomin to manipulate the history of mankind in countless worlds."

"Why?" Shinji asked. "Why would he do that?"

"To make mankind destroy itself before evolving too far," Iophiel answered. "He and I both understood that humans could gain enough power to destroy its own universe, if left unchecked. But I came to realize that his methods were evil...anathema to everything we were supposed to embody!"

The setting shifted to a black void, showing angels in various situations, whispering in the ears of various figures, both known and unknown to those watching it.

"Was the death of mankind in my world manipulated in the same way?" Miki asked. Iophiel nodded somberly.

"While he refused to accept that causing so much pain and anguish was wrong, I knew he had to re-learn what it meant to lose something dear," she then continued, "so I split my body and soul, placing each into a sealed dome like this one."

"He clearly didn't get the message," Miki said.

"I cast my body and soul into the void between worlds, assuming he would never find them," the angel continued as the image shifted again, this time to an orange void where two domes hurtled in different directions. "Having caused so much pain myself, this served as a means of punishment for me as well."

The scene shifted yet again, this time to a starry sky overlooking the Antarctic wasteland.

"I do not know where my body went, but this dome crashed into this world's Antarctica over fifteen years ago," she said as the dome crashed into Antarctica.

"It must have been discovered soon after," Kaworu chimed in. "For Metatron located it, and told Seele its location and that it contained a powerful energy source that they could control, with the proper vessel."

"And the vessel that was offered up was a three-year-old girl," Iophiel then said. "Tara Zifell, whose parents foolishly believed their sacrifice would better mankind. While her mother eventually realized her grave mistake, her father remained blind, and still allowed his daughter to be subjected to all manner of horrors...inflicted on them by your father's own hand."

Shinji gaped in horror as he watched Tara go through all of the different tortures and surgeries, albeit in silhouette.

"But it was your mother who helped her father see the error of their ways," Iophiel said as the image changed again. It showed Haruhi throwing herself at Yui Ikari's feet, begging her to talk to her husband. Shinji's mother helped Haruhi up and walked with her toward her husband. They exchanged words for a bit, before Yui suddenly slapped him across the face.

"Mom..." Shinji muttered.

"Ultimately, Tara's parents sabotaged the contact experiment that would extract my soul from this dome and implant it in Tara's body. This triggered the dome's defenses...as you will see momentarily."

As the experiment went awry, four giants of light rose from each side of the dome, and a blinding light filled the room before the scenery returned to normal.

"Wow...I had no idea she suffered so much," Shinji said as Iophiel closed her eyes and allowed Tara to resume controlling her body. "And that it was all triggered because Metatron insisted on being with you..."

"Yeah," Tara said, "but it gave me the chance to meet you, and all of our friends. Iophiel also sealed away my memories, trying to create circumstances that would never occur – me returning to a place that no longer existed."

"Oh, you're back?" Shinji exclaimed. "Is Iophiel..."

"She can hear you, Shinji," the girl said as she started to walk towards a seemingly blank wall. "We share senses, no matter who's in control. But she can sense things that I can't...like where your mom left her final gift to you. C'mon, I'll show you where it is."

Shinji watched as she stepped through the wall as if it wasn't even there. The boy nervously followed her, but stopped at the wall. He then tried to touch it, only to find that his hand pass through it – it seemed to be some sort of illusion. Feeling a tad more confident, he stepped through it himself...

* * *

" **BREAST HORUS BUUUUUURN!"** Jun yelled as she fired off a shot from Venus A's falcon-shaped heat sink, incinerating one of the new-model MP Evas as it tried to stab her with a progressive knife. Nearby, Mazin Emperor G was going toe-to-toe with two others. It repelled bullets from their machine guns with a pair of swords from its legs, while Evangelion Unit 02 and the two Gunmen battled eight others.

" **EMPEROR BLAAAAADE!"** Tetsuya yelled as he rushed at the two Evas, beheading them both with a single strike. He and Jun then moved back to back as four more closed in on them.

"These new Evangelions are a cut above those winged white freaks, but they're still no match for us!" Tetsuya gloated.

"We can't be overconfident," Jun said. "One mistake could cost us everything!"

"Then let's give it everything we've got!" Mazin Emperor G's pilot said. The four Evas sprang at them simultaneously, but the two Super Robot dodged, making them collide into each other. As they struggled to get to their feet, Tetsuya and Jun charged energy into their chest plates.

" **BURN TO ASHES..."** they yelled in unison as they unleashed chest blasts on their hapless enemies; **"...IMPERIAL BLAZING FIRE!"** The team-up attack utterly annihilated the Evas, not even leaving ashes.

They then turned and saw that Eva Mark 09 wide open. Angrily, Tetsuya rushed forward with the Emperor Blades drawn.

"Traitor!" he roared. "I'll see you dead for what you've done to our world!" He rushed at her to slash it in twain, but Marianne leaped away and slashed at the Great Mazin Emperor with her scythe, though it was parried, and she was then caught in the leg by another swing of the Emperor Sword.

That triggered a reaction from the three 0.0 Evas...and it turned out each of them was also piloted by a Rei clone.

"Assessing threat," Quatre said.

"Threat level sufficient to compromise operation," Cinq said.

"Commencing three-pronged counterattack," Six, whose body was much younger than her siblings, said. With that, they went on the attack, opening fire with enhanced machine guns that forced Tetsuya to back off.

"So, you Dummy Plugs are afraid of Mazin Emperor G?" Tetsuya chuckled as he flew up and away from the bullets. "I guess you aren't such dummies after all!" In response, Marianne laughed.

"That's because these ones aren't dummies, Tetsuya Tsurugi," the empress said. "They're my clones, with all my skills and knowledge."

"What?!" everyone on DREAM's side except Ritsuko exclaimed.

"Tell them, Dr. Akagi," Marianne jeered, speaking to the _Wunder_. "Tell them about the true nature of the Dummy Plugs!" The entire crew of the _Wunder_ looked over at a very guilty-looking Ritsuko.

"Ritsuko?" Misato gasped.

"...The Dummy Plugs are more than just AI controls for the Eva," the scientist admitted. "They utilize clone bodies of Rei Ayanami and Kaworu Nagisa – but these clones lack souls or animating force. They're little more than flesh dolls. But it's enough to fool the Eva into thinking it has a human pilot."

"Does that mean _our_ Rei is..." Bright gasped. But then the scientist stood up.

"However, I have reason to believe that you aren't the Rei Ayanami we know," she said. "You may have been able to fool Shinji, but I've known her long enough to know what she's _really_ like."

"Go ahead and quiz me then," Marianne said, confident that she could keep up her deception.

"Are you aware that your big brother is dead?" Ritsuko said.

"Yes, such a shame," the false Rei replied with a sigh. "I did like him very much." But to her surprise, Kittan, who had just finished off the last of the new MP Evas, immediately jumped in.

"So, you ARE a fake!" he said. "The Rei we knew cared for Janus like a younger sibling would! The fact that you _aren't_ totally devastated says it all!" Marianne was taken aback for a moment – she hadn't realized that Rei Ayanami had such strong feelings for the boy who looked like Metatron.

And Kittan sought to take advantage of the opening by rushing in to deliver a killing blow. He charged forward, folded up the top of his head and sprang forward at incredible speed.

"Say g'night, faker!" he yelled. **"KITTAN STINGER!"**.

But to his shock, and everyone's horror, Marianne somehow managed to avoid and counter the attack – she quickly sidestepped and then slashed upwards, jamming the scythe blade straight into King Kittan's cockpit as he passed, stopping it dead.

But the blade also went straight through Kittan's chest. The blow was such that Simon, Akira Hibiki and all of the Newtypes felt it.

The heroic Gunman pilot gurgled and sputtered unceremoniously a bit before life left him. Yoko, who had assumed that such a fast attack would have finished off the fake Rei easily, stood devastated, as if Marianne's attack had pierced her own heart.

"Ki...ttan..." she whimpered as memories of all the times she had shared with him flashed in her mind...and then she flashed back to Janus' death...and then to Kamina's death.

 _No,_ she thought. _Not again...not again..._

The Spiral gauge on Yoko M Tank's console started to go wild, the lines wiggling and flailing like tentacles going out of control. Her machine began to glow green as her emotions raged out of control.

"Did that bozo really think he stood a chance against _me_ in that pathetic starfish thing?" Marianne laughed. Hearing that was enough to push Yoko over the edge. Letting out a scream of absolute anguish and fury, the red-headed sniper started firing on the Mark 09 madly, unleashing blasts of Spiral Power instead of bullets at a rapid fire pace.

"Oh, don't get so upset, dearie – you and everyone else will be joining him very soon," the ace pilot chuckled as she whirled her scythe while advancing on Yoko, deflecting the energy blasts with ease. Tetsuya and Jun tried to intervene, but the 0.0 Evas continued to harry them.

Eventually, Yoko ran out of ammo – but her rage and grief wouldn't let her stop. She opened her cockpit and took aim with her armor-piercing sniper rifle. As the scythe-wielding Eva drew closer, Yoko started firing off every bullet she could. Eventually, Marianne stopped just in front of her and allowed the sniper to empty every last cartridge into her...all to no effect. Yoko M Tank ceased glowing, and seemed to go entirely offline.

"If you're done venting your pointless grief," the empress said as she raised her scythe for a lethal strike, "I'll happily send you on your way to meet your beloved."

Yoko closed her eyes, almost as if welcoming the end.

But it didn't come. Instead, she looked up to see Marianne whirl around to block an attack from Asuka, one made with a new progressive knife, which was more like a large dagger.

"Yoko, run for it!" she yelled as her blade scraped against Marianne's; "I'll get revenge for you!" Yoko finally realized that she had let her emotions go out of control as her Gunman hummed back to life. With her heart still filled with grief, she retreated back toward the ships.

 _Kittan...I'm so sorry,_ she thought as she fled. _If only I could have..._

With Yoko no longer a threat and the 0.0 Evas tangling with Mazin Emperor G and Venus A, the empress turned to her new opponent.

"So, Second Child," she said, "you have a thing for Ryoji Kaji, don't you?"

"So what's it to you?!" Asuka retorted.

"I'm afraid that he's dead too," she said with a sneer. "His soul was displaced by Kiel's."

Asuka's strength faltered momentarily, allowing Marianne to push her away. But as she countered with the scythe, Unit 02 was able to raise an AT Field to block its opponent's strikes.

"There's no bringing your dear Kaji back," the fake Rei laughed as she found an opening for an upward swing from down low. "His soul has already returned to the Great God!"

Asuka's head spun as Unit 02 crashed into the ground after taking a nasty wound to her torso. If not for the LCL acting as a sort of buffer, her neck and spine would have snapped from the whiplash. Instinctively, Asuka's hand went to her belly, trying to hold in guts that weren't actually spilling out. At the same time, she was trying to come to grips with this sudden revelation.

"Grrr...stupid doll..." the EVA pilot grumbled as the bleeding Evangelion got to its feet. "Why can't you fight properly?!" Of course, she didn't fully realize that her conflicting emotions were the cause of her Eva's sudden instability.

Of course, Misato was just as devastated to hear this as Asuka, if not more so.

 _Kaji,_ she thought as she tried to hold back tears; _He's actually...he..._

"He's waiting on the other side for you as well," Marianne said. She started to attack rapidly and speedily, forcing Asuka back on the defensive.

 _"_ _Asuka's sync rate is fluctuating wildly!"_ Ikumi exclaimed as she watched the monitor that showed Asuka's link to Unit 02. " _She's still so lost in her emotions that she can't sync properly!"_

"Asuka, that's enough!" Misato called out, desperate not to watch anyone else die on her watch. "Pull back! We can't lose you like we did Kittan!"

"I'd rather die than retreat!" Asuka roared as she tried to push her grief away for the moment and focus on her enemy, lunging wildly with her dagger. "They...they MURDERED Kaji! I've got to..."

Just then, a Lance of Longinus struck Unit 02 in its left eye, piercing almost entirely into its brain. _Asuka let out a scream of unfathomable anguish as horrific pain overwhelmed her eye, as if someone had indeed pierced it. The Evangelion let out a wail of its own before falling flat on its back._

Rei Six's 0.0 Eva approached and pulled out the spear.

"Nicely done, Six," Marianne chuckled as she glanced over at Mazin Emperor G and Venus A, who were still struggling to handle Quatre and Cinq.

"Mama...help," Asuka murmured as she clutched her left eye, trying to stop the bleeding of her phantom wound; "It hurts...it huuuurts!" Suddenly, a ping noise got Asuka's attention as something appeared on Asuka's monitor:

"Backdoor Code 777 - The True Beast" in green letters.

Asuka opened her right eye and saw this message, though she didn't quite comprehend the true nature of it.

"I guess...I have nothing left to lose except my life," the girl muttered as she steadied herself; "All right then..."

Gripping her controls and focusing her mind on the battle, doing her best to ignore the dull throbbing of her left eye, she readied herself.

"Mode change - Code Triple Seven!"

Suddenly, the same feeling from when she activated Unit 02's backdoor code filled her. But unlike before, it didn't cloud her mind with madness - instead, it was actually quite similar to the power that ran through Dancougar - the power of animal instinct. Her eyes began to glow green, and her teeth inexplicably began to sharpen, as if they had been filed to points.

However, Unit 02 seemed to sacrifice even more of its humanity in the transformation – the Type II armor exploded off Unit 02's body, while the rollers in its back shot out with terrifying ease. Then, its body twisted and mutated into a form not unlike a lithe cougar or leopard, with a long tail growing out of its rear end - but its two lower canines instead grew to proportions befitting a boar.

The Evangelion got down on all fours and let out a deafening roar before leaping at Rei Six. She tried to stab Asuka, but the new cat-like form was too agile. It twisted its body in midair to avoid the thrust, then savagely bit down on the orange Eva's neck, its tusks piercing through the 0.0's armor, entry plug, and even Rei Six herself.

"Ritsuko, what is this?!" Misato gasped, her grief over Kaji's death supplanted by her awe at Unit 02's sudden transformation as the cat-like Evangelion now turned its attention to Marianne.

"This...may be an evolved form of the Beast Mode that she assumed during her fight against Zeruel," the scientist replied. "But there was nothing indicating that it had that ability in the schematics, let alone a transformation this drastic!"

"It's definitely the power of Instinct," Shinobu chimed in – he had been watching from the bridge this whole time; "The same sort of power that Dancougar uses."

"Fujiwara?!" Makoto exclaimed. "How did you..."

"Granted, it's still in a very unrefined form," he continued. "but the fact that Unit 02 is in this shape shows that Instinct is an integral part of its power."

"But who could have added it without anyone noticing?" Takao asked.

"Likely, it was Asuka's mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu," the leader of the Cyber Beast Force said. "She was a part of Dancougar's initial development team as well. It may very well have been a gift for her daughter."

The sudden loss of their sister caused Rei Quatre and Cinq to turn away from their opponents in order to focus their efforts on exterminating Asuka – but that left them open to Mazin Emperor G and Venus A.

" **EMPEROR SWOOOORD!"** Tetsuya roared as he readied his machine's blade and rushed at Rei Quatre. Unable to dodge or counter in time, her machine was quickly sliced at least a dozen times before Tetsuya's final stab impaled the Rei copy through the heart, destroying her and her 0.0 Eva.

" **MAZINGER BLAAAAAADE!"** Jun bellowed as she put Rei Cinq through a similar treatment, but cutting the head and entry plug in half as her final blow.

Marianne immediately felt uneasy – she hadn't expected this level of resistance at all. Marianne swung quickly at the Eva with her scythe, but the bestial Unit 02 easily dodged the attack by ducking down then pouncing gracefully and latching onto Mark 09's arm with its claws and teeth.

With a feral screech, Asuka ripped the Mark 09's arm off, causing blood to spew everywhere. The empress gritted her teeth and tried not to scream. Realizing she was beat, she made her Eva leap away and sprout the rocket from its back.

"Looks like you win for today, DREAM," Marianne said, "I'll let you wallow in the misery you call a life for a while longer - I still have to see our plan through, and can't die here." With that, she sped off into the distance.

Asuka, still in the throes of her Instinct-powered rage, let out a victory cry, as did Unit 02...

* * *

" **VISOR BEEEEEEEEAM!"**

The energy blast from Granlif's eyes tore through a pair of tormentor demons, both of them mixes of tentacles, wings and eyes and disintegrated them. Overall, the battle seemed to be even – while Vlava's forces had the numbers advantage, the mechs outperformed most of them.

"These demons are a bit tougher than the ones back on Earth, but they're still no match for us," Janus said confidently as he turned to face down a quartet of dark angels that were flying straight at him and charged energy into Granlif's chest.

" **GRAN FIREEEEEEE!"**

The four dark angels let out hideous screams as the energy burst from Granlif's chest annihilated them.

"And these dark angels are actually weak," Janus then said as he flew forward to press his attack. "They were pretty terrifying when I first met them, but now they're chumps!"

"That's because you didn't have Granlif before," Enoch said as Mu passed overhead, slashing a pair of tormentor demons that resembled a mix of sharks, octopuses and tornadoes in half with his beam blade. As the white Super Robot continued its assault, he saw Kamina going at it with Vlava, trading blows that made the heated air tremble even more.

"Guys, let's go help Kamina!" Janus said, eager for a chance to fight by the side of Simon's idol.

"Be careful," Xengar warned, "remember that we can't use Granlif Yggdrasil's full power right now."

"I know, I know!" Janus said. "But he's just a big lug – all strength! With me and Kamina working together, we'll..."

But again, Janus forgot to watch out, and was struck by another massive punch, which Xengar just barely managed to block. When he looked to see what had attacked him, there stood a muscular tormentor demon that stood head and shoulders over Granlif. Its main head resembled a woman with markings around her eyes, four large horns attached to her head and a large tuft of blonde hair going down her forehead. Her torso bore the face of a massive red gorilla with blank eyes and a large sadistic grin. The blow had come from one of four large arms that rippled with strength. In all, the demon almost resembled an organic two-headed Gunman.

"You aren't worthy of facing Lord Vlava, human!" the demon boomed in a husky female voice.

"What's your name, monkey-face?" Janus quipped as he regained his bearings.

"I am Lagudra!" the demon replied, pounding its fists together. "Remember it as you plummet into Hell's greatest depths!" Lagudra charged again, and quickly got into a grapple with Janus with two of its arms. However, the young man seemed to have Lagudra right where he wanted her.

"You first!" he yelled. " **GRAN FIRE!"**

The blast hit Lagudra dead on, but to Janus' shock, the demon didn't seem to take any damage whatsoever.

"Is that it, fool?!" Lagudra laughed. "You seem to place great stock in that white giant of yours, but it's clear that it isn't enough to match the likes of me!" It then grabbed Granlif with its two other arms, lifted it over her head, and tossed it into a nearby boulder. She then rushed at him again.

"Damn it all!" Janus snarled. **"KARMA KNUCKLE!"**

The rocket fists flew toward Lagudra, but she easily batted them aside.

"No use!" she laughed as she pounced. This time, Janus was able to avoid Lagudra's attack, taking to the air and allowing his Karma Knuckles to return.

"Janus, let us retreat for now," Xengar suggested. "We have what we came for - no need to throw it all away."

Janus looked down, and saw that Lagudra was staring up at him, annoyed that she couldn't reach him. He then looked around and saw that reinforcements were coming. The young man had his pride, but Xengar had a good point – without the full power of the TZIM, Granlif Yggdrasil was only a little more powerful than the prototype Great Mazinger.

"That sounds like a good plan," he said in agreement. "Guys, let's scram!"

"Not without Bian and Shu!" Lalah said as she used a bunch of bits to shoot down a bunch of tormentor demons. "Besides, we need to..."

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out.

" **Graviton Cannon, fire!"**

Suddenly, a massive number of strange dark orbs rained down from above, crushing many of the tormentor demons and dark angels in the vicinity. Oddly, Janus and his allies were not affected.

"What was that?!" Mu exclaimed.

"Nyee-hee-hee!" a bird tittered. The group looked a fair distance away and saw two new machines standing atop the wreckage.

One was a bulky cobalt-blue robot with crimson accents that had a vague resemblance to Zeorymer, though it was somewhat smaller and the orb on its chest was smaller than the ones on its arms. Its head had a crown resembling a cross between Mazinger Z's and Granlif's, except without any mouth.

The other was a machine that somewhat resembled a gigantic version of Bian Zoldark's red and gold armor, but with huge wing-like binders on its back and a demonic horned head with four ominously glowing green eyes.

"Looks like we're not too late, Shu," Bian said from within the red machine.

"Indeed," Shu said from within the blue one; "Let's finish cleaning up this mess so we can return to base."

"Shu! Bian!" Mu said as he dodged a flame blast from a tormentor demon. "Took you guys long enough!"

"Shu, I leave the weaker foes to you and Granzon," the magus-general said. "Valsion fights better against single targets." Shu nodded and pressed a few buttons on his simple console. The blue robot opened his hands as the blue machine's chest popped open, revealing that the sphere was attached to some sort of rod. It then pressed its hands closer together, similar to when Shin Getter formed a Stoner Sunshine. But instead of a ball of energy forming there, a sphere of absolute blackness roughly the size of a small car formed in the gap between its hands and the sphere on Granzon's chest.

"Janus, we'd better move!" Enoch exclaimed even though he couldn't hear Shu's chant. "That's another gravity-based weapon he's using!" Not about to question his AI pals again, Granlif rocketed away to give Granzon room to attack.

"For a convergent micro black hole, a special release is needed," Shu explained, almost as if chanting a ritual spell. "When the singularity is exposed, spacetime itself begins to distort."

The blue robot then raised the sphere overhead, where it instantly grew to fifteen times its original size. Janus and the others soon found themselves slowed somewhat as the hyper-dense mass in the blue mech's hands pulled on them as well as the terrain around it.

"Nothing can escape the resulting gravitational collapse!" Shu continued. "Now, disappear beyond the event horizon... **Black Hole Cluster, fire!"**

The blue mech then lobbed the ball at the group of enemies nearby, pulling them into its inescapable gravity field and crushing them out of existence before exploding out of existence. When all was said and done, only Lagudra and Vlava were left, and they were missing several chunks.

"What a monstrous machine!" Lagudra exclaimed. "Humans are capable of creating such a weapon?!"

"That's right, you ugly goons," Chika chirped maniacally, "that's the power of my master's machine, Granzon the cheater!"

"Now, it's my turn," Bian said as his machine took a step forward. "Show them _your_ power, Valsion!"

Valsion began to generate immense gravity waves as a black and dark purple sphere surrounded it, pulling the two demons toward him and creating a whirling tornado around it.

"Vlava, servant of the Great Emperor of Darkness...for us to achieve our goals, you must be eliminated here!" Bian boomed. The two demons were then drawn within ten meters of the red demonic robot, which then began to shine brilliantly.

"Just try to stop it," the magus-general roared; " **MEGA GRAVITON WAAAAAAAAAVE!** "

Valsion suddenly unleashed all of the gravitational energy it had built up, pounding Vlava and Lagudra with titanic force, tearing them apart at the atomic level. But Vlava, being a particularly resilient demon, managed to get a few telepathic words off as his body was torn apart...

"This...isn't over...humans...the Great...Emperor...of Darkness...will...anni...hilate...you...and then..."

But he couldn't finish his sentence before his form was completely wiped out, right down to its subatomic particles. Bian, meanwhile, sighed heavily, as if using the weapon had taxed him greatly.

"Holy crap," Mu exclaimed. "And I thought Shin Getter and Mazinkaiser were insane!"

"It seems you were also successful in retrieving functioning machines, friends," Bian said pleasantly. "Though it was rash of you to challenge a demon like Vlava without fully restoring them."

"So, is Vlava done for?" Lalah asked.

"No," Shu said. "Like us mortals, demons and dark angels that are destroyed here in Hell – even by weapons like Valsion's Mega Graviton Wave and Granzon's Black Hole Cluster will eventually reform unless its essence is also destroyed...and even Medusa has no clue of how to do that."

"Still, Bian and I believe that we can safely scavenge this area without fear of patrols," Shu said. "It will take a long time for Vlava and his minions to reform after facing us. In the meantime, let us return with our prizes."

Everyone in the group nodded, and they all started back towards Dis.

As Janus turned to his AI companions, he saw that Xengar and Enoch seemed to be deep in thought, as if rummaging through their data banks for something.

"What's up, you two?" he asked.

"When we return to Dis, we would like to have a talk with Shu and Bian," Xengar said. "I believe there are things about Granlif that they can tell us..."

* * *

Tara led Shinji into a darkened chamber that echoed loudly with their footsteps, indicating that it had very high ceilings. While Shinji could barely even see his hand in front of his face, Tara saw it as just somewhat dimmer light, as Iophiel's senses automatically presented the image to her by converting other sections of the electromagnetic spectrum into their proper colors. Tara had been guiding the boy down long hallways by encouraging him to follow her voice and telling him which way to turn.

"We're here, Shinji," Tara said. "I know you can't see it, but..."

"I-I trust you, Tara," Shinji replied. "You didn't let me bump my head on the way here, after all."

But as Tara looked around, she saw that the room was mostly empty, save for a single line of consoles and a few flights of steps leading up to a platform. One of the consoles had a screen that was on, glowing dimly in the darkness to Shinji's eyes, but shining like a beacon to Iophiel's. The two approached the console and saw that a single white button was blinking.

Tara seemed to have an inkling of what would happen if the button was pressed, even without Iophiel's insight.

"Go ahead and press it, Shinji," the purple-haired girl said. The boy nodded and warily pushed the button with one finger. Nothing happened at first, but then some sort of video started to play. It was a faded color video of a woman they both recognized as Yui Ikari – whose face was right up to the screen.

" _Is this recording?"_ Yui said as she stared for a moment. Then she smiled, leaned back and cleared her throat.

" _Hi, Shinji! It's Mom,"_ she began _. "Okay, so today is..."_

The footage's sound suddenly garbled for some reason, making it impossible to know the exact date.

" _...of Celestial Calendar year 184. I'm about to perform a 'contact experiment' with Evangelion Unit 01."_

Shinji swallowed nervously as the memory of his mother's death came surging back to his conscious mind.

" _But I've come to a decision,"_ Yui continued. _"I can't allow it to be used as a weapon to oppress people. The old men sponsoring the project are telling the Earth Alliance that it'll be used to defend against other alien threats aside from the Zentradi, but I know better."_

Yui paused, took a deep breath and then held herself up straighter.

" _I want it to be used to secure a bright future for all mankind – them and our new Zentradi friends. That's why I'm going to mess up the experiment, and INJECT my soul into Eva rather than just contact it!"_

 _Mom...botched the experiment intentionally,_ Shinji thought as Yui's explanation continued.

" _...that means only people I allow will be able to use it."_

She then leaned in a bit, and pointed at the screen.

" _And if Evangelion ever NEEDS to be used, I want YOU to be its pilot, my darling Shinji."_

"Geez, no pressure, Mom," Shinji mumbled. But then Yui, almost as if she had anticipated Shinji's gripe, started to look a little sad and embarrassed.

" _Please understand - I'm not trying to push any burdens onto you,"_ she said. _"I just want to be there for you should the time come that you need to fight – and frankly, I hope that day never comes."_

Shinji's mother smiled warmly.

" _But if it does, know that I love both you and your father...and if you do have to fight him, please try to find it in your heart to forgive him for anything he does. He's a man who just wants to be loved, and Seele is manipulating his fragile heart..."_

" _Yui, are you in there?"_ a voice that sounded like Gendo's called from outside.

" _Coming, my little mochi ball!"_ Yui called back before turning to the camera again. _"Well, it's time. I love you, Shinji...you are my sun and my moon."_

She got up and started to walk away, but just as she was about to go totally offscreen, she rushed back, her face flush with embarrassment.

" _Oh, one more thing, Shinji...if you ever happen to meet a girl named Tara Zifell, try to be friends with her. She's an absolute sweetheart, but doesn't seem to have any of her own...okay, that's it, love you!"_

With that, the recording ended.

"Wow...Mom was a real...airhead," Shinji said awkwardly. "But still, it sounds like..."

"Her soul was inside Unit 01's core," Tara gasped. "Shinji, your mom is..."

Suddenly, the room began to vibrate as machinery that had been dormant for over fifteen years started up. From beneath the floor, something rose up next to the stairs and the platform – a purple Evangelion, but covered from the neck down with bulky brownish-red and tan armor with orange accents.

"Is that...Unit 01?!" Shinji exclaimed. "But I thought it was converted into..."

"It is Evangelion Unit 01," Tara explained. "But this reality is one where thought can be given form...that's what I learned from Kaworu and Masakado, anyway. I guess it's a version that existed only in the imagination of Nerv scientists until now. How Yui knew about it, I'll never know."

"Um...sure, whatever you say," Shinji said. The screen blinked, and showed off design specs for the machine that now stood before them, silently waiting to be boarded.

"So this is Unit 01's F-Type equipment," he murmured. "This thing sure has a lot of weapons."

"For now, you should get in," Tara suggested. "That way, we can get back to our friends..."

* * *

Several hours after the battle with Marianne was over, Tetsuya, Asuka and Jun all met with Misato, Bright, Yurika and Murrue remotely as they prepared to head off on their mission.

"So you're really back, Asuka?" Misato asked. "You're going with Tetsuya and Jun to find Tara?"

"Someone's gotta find that traitor," Asuka said. "and maybe I'll find that idiot Shinji too. If he's as invincible as he seems to be, he'll still be alive."

"Good to know," Murrue said. "You did really well back there." Asuka smiled proudly.

"Yeah," Yurika added. "Who would have thought an Evangelion would be able to use the power of Instinct?"

"Guess me and Unit 02 are just that awesome," Unit 02's pilot laughed.

 _Egotistical Asuka may be annoying,_ Misato thought, _but it's who she is. We just have to accept it. Besides, all she wants is to be acknowledged, if what Shinobu said is true._

"It's a long journey to Antarctica," Bright said. "I hope you have those supplies."

"We'll be fine," Jun said. "So, where's Zifell now?"

"She...seems to be on the move," Ruri chimed in, "crossing over the Southern Pacific and heading north, roughly in our direction."

"Great!" Asuka said eagerly, pounding her fists together, "That saves us travel time!" Tetsuya nodded and turned to take off.

"Guys, hold on!" Misato said, causing the mechs to turn around.

"What's up, Captain Katsuragi?" Jun asked.

""There's something you should know," Misato said. "I reviewed the security footage of Tara when she was talking with Kaji...no, Kiel. The thing is, I actually listened to the conversation this time."

"And?" Tetsuya asked.

"From what I heard, Seele had set her up for this using the Secret Dead Sea Scrolls. She was a unwitting pawn in their conspiracy...a tool she would never have wanted to be. If you don't believe me, I'm circulating the footage now, and I uploaded it to your machines."

"We'll watch it when we travel," Asuka said.

"But regardless of whether or not Zifell did it of her own free will, the point is that she still has to take responsibility for what she's done," Tetsuya said grimly. Jun nodded.

"She appears to be of the same mind," Bright said. "That's why we're not designating this as a capture mission, but a rescue mission. We're bringing a comrade back to where she belongs..."

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. Things are starting to heat up again! Next time..._

 _-As DREAM continues its repairs, Tetsuya, Jun Hono and Asuka all head south in order to meet with Tara in the hopes of bringing her back! But it seems that Tetsuya still holds a grudge against the Zifell clan, and may not be able to restrain himself! But an old enemy of both groups is making their way toward them with one mission - eliminate the threat to the Human Instrumentality Project! Meanwhile, the other human components of the Human Instrumentality Project - Rei and Nunnally in particular - begin to make their own personal stands against Atik Yomin and Seele! Can Tara's and Tetsuya's groups make peace with each other and unite to defeat this foe? Will these children of destiny have the strength and will to defy the prophecies of the Secret Dead Sea Scrolls? Find out next time in **Chapter 88: Temptation of the Angels! Children of Destiny's Stand!** Until next time, mecha fans!_


	135. Chapter 88

_Today, we finally get Shinji back into the action on DREAM's side! Also, we get to see to see what Nunnally, Rolo and Rei are up to!_

* * *

 **Chapter 88 -** **Temptation of the Angels! Children of Destiny's Stand!**

Paul sat quietly by Alia's bedside in a chair, watching her breathe weakly and listening to the heart monitor beep. He had tried to talking to her both vocally and telepathically – but whether it was because she had shut him out or because she was too weak to do so, she didn't respond. All he could do now was be with her.

Just then, he saw someone enter the room: Mamoru – one of the few people his age in DREAM.

"Oh, hey Mamoru," he said quietly.

"How's Alia?" Mamoru asked quietly, approaching the bed and looking over at the gravely injured girl. Paul shook his head.

"She's still fighting for her life," he said.

"I wish there was something I could do to help," Mamoru said with a sigh as he sat down in the chair next to Paul. He curiously glanced at Paul, then to Alia, and back again.

"...So, are you two really just cousins?" he asked. "You're practically twins...I'd expect you to be brother and sister." Paul looked back at Alia.

"We're what one would call 'double cousins'," he explained. "Our fathers were brothers, and our mothers were sisters. In fact, they each were twins too...so Alia is almost like my twin sister. But..."

"But?" the alien boy said.

"Alia is more than just my twin cousin," he said, feeling despair and anxiety well up in him. "She's kinda like my other half. We did everything together – we were even born at the exact same day and time, right down to the second."

He shook his head as he began to tear up.

"If she died," he finally sobbed. "...I'd...I'd..."

Mamoru placed a friendly hand on Paul's shoulder – a hug might have been too much for both of them. The boy could see that Paul was acting much older than a kid who should still be in elementary school. But in spite of his intelligence and increased vocabulary, Mamoru knew that Paul was still just a kid like him...one who was denied a regular childhood.

"Chin up," he said. "I'm sure she'll pull through. I don't think she's the type to give up on living easily." Paul sniffled and wiped his eyes as he allowed Mamoru's words to comfort him.

"But the fact that Alia's so badly injured just makes me hate my other cousin all the more," the boy then said.

"You mean Tara?" Mamoru asked.

"Alia thinks that Tara was brainwashed or something when she triggered Fourth Impact. But you and I were both there! We heard her blab about 'salvation' and...!"

"Actually, Alia's right," Mamoru said, feeling a little ashamed of himself. "Someone from Seele gave Tara a drug that made her do that awful thing...and Tara was really, _really_ upset when she found out what she did. She really, really wanted us to give her a chance to..."

As Mamoru had said this, Paul's expression turned to a look of indignant rage, and he finally snapped at him.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "You seriously believe that?! You think 'I'm sorry' is going to make everything all right, you twerp?!"

Mamoru tried to explain himself, but Paul continued to glare at him angrily. He didn't see or hear Alia whimper. Though she couldn't speak, see or move, she could hear the conversation between Paul and the boy from the Trinary Solar System.

"And now I might lose Alia because of her," he added, "and you expect me to forgive her after THAT, too?!"

He finally shoved Mamoru away and pointed at the doorway.

"Go away!" the pilot of Mimir Alatreox yelled hatefully, "I don't want to talk to you or anyone else anymore!" Mamoru gazed into Paul's eyes, and saw something terrible lurking behind them – something he could not place or name, yet sent a chill down his spine. All he could do was leave the room.

As he sat back down, Paul turned to his cousin.

"I'm sorry, Alia, but it's true," he said, again resuming a quiet voice. "If they're going to side with the person who murdered ten billion people and got you in this mess, then there's no place for us here..."

* * *

The sandy beach on the edge of a remote island somewhere in the middle of the Celestial Calendar's Pacific Ocean was completely deserted save for two people – Nunnally and Rolo. The princess was unconscious but alive, while Rolo was up and about, and very concerned for the welfare of Lelouch's sister. He had been maintaining a near-constant vigil, leaving only for a few moments to get some water – as luck would have it, a freshwater spring, untainted by LCL, was just about a minute's walk from the beach.

But lately, he was wondering if it was only because of his bond with Lelouch.

"Unh...ohhh..." Nunnally groaned as she slowly moved her arms and upper body. Rolo was looking away in order to boil the water he had gathered - a measure he learned as part of basic survival training. Even though there were no more humans or animals, plants, fungi and single-celled organisms still existed, and he couldn't afford to get sick.

"Nunnally?! Nunnally!" he exclaimed, rushing over to Nunnally's side.

"Shi...Shinji?" the princess muttered.

"No, it's me, Rolo!" he said, helping Nunnally sit up. "Thank goodness you're all right...I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Where are we?" she said, turning her head to try and identify any other sounds; "How long was I out?" But other than the crashing of the waves, the bubbling of the boiling water, Rolo's voice and her own, she couldn't hear anything of note.

"I don't know exactly," Rolo replied sadly. "There's no way to tell if it's day or night here."

"Why?" Nunnally asked. "Are we underground?"

She rubbed her hands on the sand.

"I can feel sand, and I hear the ocean. We must be on a beach somewhere, right?"

Rolo was surprised – he hadn't fully realized that Nunnally could use her other senses better to make up for her blindness. But considering she essentially lived in total darkness, she probably had no choice.

"Yeah," the ex-assassin said with a sigh. "But there are no people, no seabirds, no fish...it's like the world's gone totally silent."

Nunnally gasped as a greater concern came over her.

"What about everyone else?!" she exclaimed. "Where are Lelouch, Suzaku and the others?!"

"I-I don't know," Rolo said. "As far as I know...we may be the only two people left on the planet." For some reason, he didn't seem too bothered by that statement, though Nunnally clearly was. Luckily, there was someone else with them.

" _Don't worry, Nunnally,"_ Nemo said, standing just off to Nunnally's right. _"Our other friends are still alive...I'm sure of it."_

 _Nemo!_ Nunnally said. _Oh, that's a relief!_

" _As for where we are,"_ Nunnally's doppelganger explained, _"this is the World of C, a world of both past and future – both carcass of an old world and embryo of a new one. It contains a gate that leads directly to Eden Vital, the place where the Great God resides. I believe that Charles and Seele can only bring their plans to complete fruition in a world like this."_

Nunnally nodded and turned to her companion.

"Nemo just told me everything," she said. "Basically, it's where my father plans to complete his wicked plot with Seele and Atik Yomin. But she also said that everyone's okay."

"We should try and reunite with the others then," Rolo said. "But first, let's have a drink after this cools. This water should be purified by now, but it's too hot to drink."

Nunnally was silent for a moment.

"...Do you think you could make some tea?" she asked meekly. "I haven't had a good cup of tea in forever."

Rolo blushed – having a cup of tea with Nunnally, just the two of them?

"I'll...t-try," he stammered. "But I don't know what plants are on the island."

"I'm sure there's something we can use," the princess giggled, hearing the uneasiness in Rolo's voice. "If you're willing to carry me piggyback, we can look together. I've got a very good sense of smell!" Rolo smiled and blushed even deeper as he hoisted Nunnally onto his back, and noticing how incredibly light she was...

* * *

With the Giants' Scrapyard now under the control of the Flame of Hope, the rebel group was finally beginning its effort to drive the tormentor demons and dark angels out and overthrow the Great Emperor of Darkness. To that end, Janus and Kamina decided to spar a bit with swords in one of the training areas – they would still need to fight on foot, for all they knew. Gurren Lagann K's pilot used his trusty katana, while Janus opted for a large claymore sword.

Since they could not die in Hell, they could afford to use sharp weapons...but they could still feel pain and bleed.

"Yeow!" Kamina yelped as Janus scored a lucky blow against his sword arm, lopping it off completely. "There goes...ergh...my arm!"

"That's for my eye!" Janus said pointing to the huge laceration over his right eye. "So much for depth perception!"

Luckily, Haruhi was on hand for medical purposes. She hurried over to the arm and picked it up, her hands quickly getting soaked by Kamina's blood. She then returned to the wounded warrior and held the arm to the stump, and focused her will on the arm. Bone, muscle and sinew responded to her will by reaching out to the stump like tentacles and reattaching the limb to its stump. Janus, meanwhile, focused his will on his eye, which also regenerated.

"Good as new!" Kamina said, flexing his fingers to make sure his hand still worked. "Thanks a bunch, Haruhi!" Tara's mother nodded.

"You're welcome, but I think that's enough for today," she said, clearly a little flustered. "And perhaps you should avoid inflicting such grievous wounds on each other. Just a friendly suggestion."

"We'll keep that in mind," Janus said. With that, Haruhi left to clean herself up. The two men, meanwhile, sat down on a bench, on which sat two bottles. It turned out that one could get hungry and thirsty in Hell as well.

"Hey, Kamina," Janus asked, "do you ever think about your old team? From back when you were still alive?"

"Now and again," the Gunmen pilot said as he picked up the bottle and took a swig from it.

"Anyone in particular?" Janus asked.

"Simon, of course," the blue-haired young man said. "I'm glad he met that Nia chick. She sounds like a real swell gal, from what you've told me."

"How about Yoko?" Granlif's pilot then asked. Upon hearing that name, Kamina's expression turned dour.

"...Yeah," he said. "I still feel pretty bad about dying on her. I mean, she and I only had one kiss, and I promised to pay it back to her ten times over. Is she doing okay?"

"I think she and Kittan sorta became an item after Simon defeated the Spiral King," Janus said. "But she planned to become a teacher on some remote island...at least until I came back into her life."

"Came back?" Kamina exclaimed. You met her before the day you got Granlif?"

"Apparently, the Spiral King kept me in a tube after sticking the fragment of someone's soul in me," Janus said. "After he was defeated, Simon released me...and the first thing that happened after I fell out was..."

Granlif's pilot began to snicker.

"Was?" Kamina said, leaning closer.

"...Falling right into her cleavage!" Janus laughed. Kamina growled with annoyance – he had honestly wanted to do just that, but never got the chance. But he couldn't stay mad – after all, Janus had quickly become a good friend.

"You lucky son of a gun," he said finally. "Well, I hope she and Kittan are happy..."

* * *

To say that Yoko was unhappy was a grave understatement. She was huddled in one of the showers on the _Arc-Gurren_ , staring listlessly at the wall as somewhat hot water streamed onto her head and filled the room with steam.

At the same time, she could heard people talking just outside.

"How's Yoko?" she heard someone say – it sounded like Simon, or maybe Suzaku...she couldn't tell from in the shower.

"She's been in there for two hours now," she heard Leeron say – he had been trying to coax her out for the past hour to no avail. "At this rate, she might use up all the _Arc-Gurren_ 's fresh water...either that or fall unconscious from heat exhaustion."

For a moment, Yoko could only hear the sound of running water.

"This isn't the first time she's done this, has she?" the person talking to Leeron then asked.

"You're right, Suzaku...the first time was after Team Dai-Gurren lost Kamina," Team Dai-Gurren's mechanic "She must have tried to hold her sorrow in when Janus went, but with Kittan going so soon after...it must have just been too much for her to bear."

"I'm a little surprised she had such strong feelings for Kittan," Suzaku said. "They never showed it much, if at all."

"You're probably basing your opinion on how Janus and Tara were with each other. Those two were really in the open about their relationship, while everyone else is just a little more discreet about theirs. But I know you've got a thing for Empress Euphemia."

"...But now she's gone too," the Lancelot Albion's pilot said. "Everyone with loved ones outside of DREAM lost someone when Fourth Impact happened."

"We also lost some of our non-core members," Leeron added. "The Zevon twins, Shiro and Aina Amada, W-0's support team, the crew of the _Grandberry,_ and even Scott and Rosalind Zifell...they're all either pools of LCL or salt statues now."

 _That's right,_ Yoko thought as she uncurled a bit and looked down a bit. _I'm not the only one grieving...everyone is. Even Tara._

"I wonder...if Yoko had a thing for Janus at all," Suzaku then said after a moment. "He told me that she was with him from day one of his journey...she even gave up on her plan to be a teacher in order to keep an eye on him! Over all that time, something must have developed."

"I doubt it," Leeron said with a chuckle. "It was a bit more of a big sister/big brother relationship...or maybe a parental sort of thing. Yoko isn't the type to fall head-over-heels for just anyone."

Yoko smiled – that must have been it. Janus, in spite of being only four years her junior, was practically raised by her and the others. Hers was the grief of a mother who had lost her child – a fledgling that had just learned to fly. As for Kittan and Janus, she was sure they'd laugh at her for letting this kill her will to fight when so much was still at stake. He'd want her to fight on rather than let their sacrifices be in vain. She could let it out afterward.

"Well, we can speculate all we want," the mechanic then sighed. "but the only one who could know for sure is Yoko herself."

Yoko simply sighed as she turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

 _Kamina...Kittan...Janus...I'll live on, just like you'd want me to..._

* * *

Rei was alone in her room in Nerv headquarters, thinking about what she had seen and heard since she had been extracted from the core of the old Eva Unit 01.

"Big brother," she muttered, "what are you planning?"

 _That's not our big brother,_ a female voice that vaguely sounded like her own suddenly said, seeming to come from every direction, though it echoed loudest in her head.

"Who said that?"Rei exclaimed, looking everywhere.

 _That boy who looks like him,_ the voice said, _that's not him...at least, not anymore._

"Where are you?" Rei said, confused as to how she couldn't see the source of the voice.

 _I've been with you, Rei Ayanami,_ the voice answered, _ever since you were born. Only, I was asleep until we met big brother again. It was then that I awakened._

Rei put her hand over her heart as the reality of what this entailed dawned upon her.

"Are you...in my heart?" she muttered.

 _Focus yourself inward,_ the voice said, _and you'll see me._

Rei closed her eyes and focused her consciousness into her own mind, and soon discovered that someone else was indeed there in her soul – a girl her age with bright silvery-blue eyes, pale skin and long white hair, and sported white nightclothes. She had a simple innocence to her appearance, but there was something deeper going on in her mind. While Rei was wading knee-deep in the orange liquid of her mind, the girl walked daintily on top of it.

It took only a moment for Rei to realize just who this was.

"You're Nadija, aren't you?" she exclaimed. "You're the one who made me think Janus was my big brother!"

 _You've seen my memories, then,_ Nadija replied telepathically.

"Yes," Evangelion Unit 00's pilot replied. "You died ages upon ages ago, but somehow your soul survived, memories intact."

 _Have you seen anyone else's memories when you are in Eva?_ Nadija then asked. Rei pondered this, and again, realized that there was indeed something more.

"I...have seen Yui's...those of Shinji's moth..."

Then, it hit her completely. Rei had gotten disturbing inklings about what she truly was now and again, from Ritsuko's injections, being called 'a doll', and seeing the picture of Yui and Gendo together. But now she couldn't deny it, now that she had said those words out loud.

"I am...a vessel," she said in a monotone that just barely hid the horror and disgust that she was experiencing at that moment; "For Yui's soul...and for yours."

 _Don't say that!_ Nadija said, alarmed at her host's despair. _You're Rei Ayanami! You don't have to let things out of your control affect who you are!_

"But what am I then, if not just a vessel?" Rei said, shaking her head. "I have no soul of my own. I'm simply borrowing Yui's...and yours."

 _Do you think big brother Janus cares?_ Nadija said, smiling.

Rei thought about this for a moment, and realized that it was true. Janus had not only never called her a doll, but got genuinely angry whenever anyone had referred her as a doll or a similar epithet. He always treated her as human – as her own when she talked with Metatron, she didn't get quite the same feeling of connection. Whenever she talked to him, he always talked to her like she was Nadija.

The soul of Metatron's younger sister nodded as Rei had that epiphany.

 _Now you understand who the boy who was once my big brother really is,_ she said. _Then you understand that you can't go along with him...we have to make sure he doesn't succeed. To do that, you NEED to be Rei Ayanami...not me, not Yui Ikari, not a doll...but YOU._

"Yes," Rei replied, clutching her hands together as if in prayer. "I...want to protect the world...Shinji's world...Nunnally's world...and I..."

Suddenly, she heard Metatron calling to her.

"Rei," he said; "It's time." Almost as if she wasn't in full control of her own body, Rei silently got off her bed and followed the angel she knew was not her big brother...

* * *

After wading and flying across the gap between Japan and China, Asuka, Tetsuya and Jun began working their way through Southeast Asia, and now reached the ocean again, and decided to stop for a while to rest and eat, sitting on a giant container that Asuka was storing Unit 02's weapons in. They had watched the video footage of the conversation between Kiel and Tara, and their opinions were shifted, though not all to the same degree.

"Hey, Tsurugi. I gotta know," Asuka asked after putting down her bento, "why did _you_ want to search for Zifell? I know you and Jun's machines were the first ones to be repaired and all, but that can't be the only reason."

Mazin Emperor G's pilot put down his bowl of rice as he prepared to answer.

"Justice," Tetsuya said grimly. "Justice for those who died at her hands, and those who suffered at her family's. Jun and I are among them."

Asuka raised an eyebrow, while Jun seemed rather alarmed.

"Soooo, you want revenge on Tara because one of her relatives made you miserable?" the Eva pilot said, almost amused by the apparent pettiness of Tetsuya's reason.

"But she truly wants to atone, Tetsuya!" Jun exclaimed. "You watched the video and listened to her, didn't you?"

"I did...but if you ask me, nothing could make up for what she has personally done," he replied. "If only there were a punishment greater than death. If anything, it would just give her exactly what she wants."

"Tetsuya, I can't believe I'm hearing this from you," Jun said, shaking her head in disbelief. "A Mazinger pilot, plotting revenge..."

"I know," the Mazinger pilot replied, almost ashamed of himself; "It's just that my soul cannot find peace until the Zifells are made to suffer for their crimes in some way!"

"But it was _Peleus_ Zifell who destroyed our orphanage and killed all of those children!" Venus A's pilot cried, getting to her feet. "Why not punish the one who's actually guilty?!"

Asuka continued to eat quietly, pondering what she would do if she ran into Shinji while half-listening to Tetsuya and Jun's argument.

"Because he likely perished in Fourth Impact as well!" Tetsuya said indignantly, as he got up as well; "If he escaped punishment, then the rest of the Zifell clan must bear it for him!"

 _On the one hand, that idiot Shinji is way overdue for a good ass-kicking after what he pulled,_ Asuka thought.

"So you're going to target Paul and Alia after this?!" Jun exclaimed, appalled at what her childhood friend seemed to be implying. "They're just children! They've done absolutely _nothing_ wrong!"

 _But on the other hand,_ Asuka then thought, _he WAS a pretty good kisser..._

"But they're children whose intelligence is equal to, if not beyond most adults," Tetsuya said, his tone quieter. "What's more, they were apparently brainwashed at some point by a wicked cult connected to the Church of Eden Vital...our enemy. Who's to say they won't turn on us as well?"

He picked up his trash, put it into a bag and tied the bag up, to be incinerated later.

"Let's go," he said. "We can't just sit around and argue while exposed like this any longer." With that, he started back towards Brain Condor, leaving the two women behind. Jun looked over at Asuka, who was also putting her trash in a bag.

"Asuka," she said, "if he tries anything..."

"I can't make any promises, Hono," the Evangelion pilot said, "You know that hothead better than I do."

* * *

Alarms were going off once again on the _Nadesico_ , but not because of an enemy attack – but because someone was trying to make a run for it with Mimir Alatreox. While there were no other mech pilots available, the bridge crew of the _Nadesico_ was on hand to try and talk the escapee down.

"Paul Zifell, what are you doing?" Megumi exclaimed. "You can't just run off with Alia! If she's not hooked up to medical equipment..."

"Is it true, Captain Misumaru?" Paul asked from inside Mimir's cockpit. "Have you really chosen to forgive Tara? After she slaughtered ten BILLION people?!"

"Only if she's sincere about wanting to atone," Yurika said. "The captains agreed to at least give her a chance to show us that."

Paul scowled and shook his head.

"You idiots!" he yelled. "You're all..."

"Just calm down and bring Alia back," Ruri said bluntly, "and we'll forget this ever happened. But your cousin WILL die if..."

"As long as she's hooked up to me and Alatreox, she'll live!" Paul yelled, pointing back to Alia, who was hooked up to her seat in their shared cockpit. "I can sustain her myself...using my own life!" He then cut the connection and started to raise the machine up.

"Shut the hangar bay and raise the Distortion Field!" Yurika ordered. "Don't let them out!" The hangar bay door started to close as the _Nadesico_ 's barrier slowly faded into existence. But Paul was quick – he managed to catch the doors before they could shut entirely, then force them back open.

"You stupid adults can't keep us here!" he cried as he charged up Mimir's mouth beam. Realizing that the beam would likely destroy the ship if unleashed, Ruri quickly shut off the field. Paul took the chance and flew out, then rocketed off into the distance.

"What an insane kid," Minato sighed. "I wonder if everyone in Tara's family is like this..."

* * *

Several days had passed since Tara's group had set out to reunite with DREAM, and they reached a large, uninhabited volcanic island in the South Pacific that had been forced to the surface as a result of Second Impact. The island was covered with hills, valleys, crags and caves made from dozens of lava tubes, all surrounding a great central peak.

It was also where a ZAFT base on Earth had been, but it was heavily damaged and abandoned during a raid by the Earth Alliance – one conducted in order to destroy the Neutron Jammer that had been dropped there. No other nation on Earth had claimed it since, as it had no exploitable resources to speak of.

This made for a good place to rest for those traveling by sea – Full Armor Unit 01 had to walk along the ocean floor, climbing up from the bottom to this newly created island. Thankfully, its AT Field and armor made it able to move normally even in the crushing pressure of the abyssal plain.

Still, Shinji though it was nice to be back on land...and it was nice for him to have another friend.

"Rei did that?!" Shinji exclaimed as Tara regaled him with a story involving some of Rei's sisterly affection for Janus. Kaworu, Miki and Masakado listened in as well. They were about a mile and a half from the shore, which was but a few dozen steps for Shinji's Evangelion.

"It was the cutest thing I've ever seen her do," Tara said with a laugh. Suddenly, the group heard the thundering steps of something approaching them. Miki immediately headed for higher ground to see what was coming.

"That looks like Eva Unit 02," the Devilman muttered as she looked out into the distance, "and that's Venus A...and that's Mazin Emperor G!" However, she was worried that they didn't know the truth about her friend's sincerity.

"Guys, looks like some of our friends came looking for us!" she said after racing back down. "It's Asuka Soryu, Tetsuya Tsurugi and Jun Hono! They'll reach us in less than a minute!"

"Good," Tara said. "That means we can travel back together, just as soon as we..."

"Tara Zifell! We've found you at last!" Tetsuya bellowed as the trio stood before Tara.

"Tara, get back," Masakado said as he stood in front of Tara. "This man...he is surely out to kill you. Miki Makimura, get Kaworu and Tara to safety and Shinji Ikari to his Evangelion – I will hold these people off in the meantime."

"Right," Miki said. Somehow, she knew that the man had the means to hold off these three powerful opponents. She grabbed Tara and Shinji and flew toward Full Armor Unit 01, which was behind a nearby hill. Kaworu simply flew after her.

"So you're the punk who took Tara," Tetsuya said. "You realize that you stand no chance against us, right?"

"We don't have to fight, but if your tiny ass really wants a kicking," Asuka said, cracking Unit 02's knuckles, "we'll gladly oblige."

In reply, Masakado simply drew his blade and held it skyward, while uttering a prayer in a language no human of either world could speak or understand. The ground beneath him began to quake and tremble, as something massive began to rise from beneath him and swallow him up.

Before Asuka and the others knew it, a gigantic mass of earth and girders warped to look like dead trees suddenly lurched out of the ground, nearly trapping them in its tangle of branches. Seeing that a fight was imminent, Jun readied Venus A's wand.

"What the hell?!" the red-head cried.

The very landscape itself seemed to rise beneath them, forming a vaguely humanoid shape made of earth, rock and even some wood and metal, all coated in an unearthly blue and green substance. Its shoulders and arms were covered in what seemed to be bent steel girders and huge curved bones, while its chest had a gaping hole in the center that was shrouded in magma, as was the area between its legs; its hands resembled countless dead trees bound together - indeed, it seemed as if the entire island had just come to life, and was staring down at them with eyes that promised the inferno.

And it stared down because it was roughly the same height as Hades had been, if not taller.

"You were saying something about my small posterior?" Masakado said, his voice booming loudly as he drew a katana made of the same material.

The three pilots were silent and awe-struck for a moment, unsure of whether they could take on a foe this size by themselves.

"It won't help you!" Tetsuya yelled. **"EMPEROR SWOOOOOORD!"** With a crash of thunder, the sword burst out of Mazin Emperor G's chest and landed in the ground, causing Masakado to stagger back a step, giving Tetsuya room to pick it up.

" **DRILL PRESSURE MISSILES!"** Jun cried, firing off a pair of missiles from Venus A's chest that resembled Great Mazinger's Drill Pressure Punch.

" **EAT THIS!"** Asuka yelled as she opened the weapons container with a stomp, releasing a pair of Eva-scaled uzis and opening fire.

Masakado's gigantic stony form moved with astonishing speed for something its size, blocking the missiles and bullets with his sword. But when he and Tetsuya clashed, the sword forged from Zeus' own blade proved the stronger, shattering Masakado's blade with ease and taking a heavy slash across the chest.

But the warrior wasn't defeated so easily – it countered by sending out a veritable blizzard of pointed rocks and sharpened metal poles at his opponents. Tetsuya's Super Alloy Z body resisted being pierced by the projectiles, while Venus A raised a magical barrier and Eva Unit 02 raised its AT Field.

Meanwhile, Miki reached Eva Unit 01 and let Tara and Shinji down onto the Eva's shoulder, while Kaworu set himself down on the ground nearby. Shinji quickly hopped in, but Tara didn't seem to want to stay back. As soon as Miki let go, she immediately turned and jumped off just as the purple Evangelion was standing up.

Miki was about to cry out when Tara suddenly unfurled three pairs of rainbow light wings from her shoulders – and used them to fly back towards the battle.

 _Wow, I didn't think that was actually going to work,_ Tara said to Iophiel. _Thanks, sis!_

 _You're quite welcome,_ the angel replied. _But did you just call me 'sis'?_

 _It just kinda came out,_ Lifthrasir's pilot replied as she sped towards the fight. _But I guess you always have been a big sister for me – guiding me on the right path on a subconscious level. I just hope what I'm about to do won't cost me everything._

 _If this Mazin Emperor G is a Mazin of light,_ Iophiel replied, _then I think you have nothing to fear._

As Masakado pulled out another sword from his body, Tara got between the two groups.

"Everyone, stop!" she cried. "No more fighting!" The combatants stopped their fighting, and Tara slowly dropped to the ground. She looked back up at Tetsuya, and opened her arms as if welcoming whatever he was going to do.

"Here I am, Tetsuya," she said bravely. "Go ahead and kill me if you want – I won't fight back or run away. Just do me a favor first, and tell me why you want me dead."

Tetsuya found himself flustered and angered by Tara's courage. This wasn't what he was expecting at all! She was supposed to be begging for her miserable life!

"Why?" he said. "The human race of our world is dead because of you! Mazin Emperor G and I will not rest until you've paid for that crime!"

"I know that, and I'd do anything to atone!" Tara replied. "But my death won't bring the people back, will it?!"

"No, but it will give MY soul peace!" the Mazinger pilot roared as he raised the Emperor Sword for a killing blow, unable to hold himself back anymore. "DIE, MURDERESS!"

"Tetsuya, stop!" Jun yelled.

"Tara, no!" Shinji cried as he rushed to help.

But as the Emperor Sword was millimeters from making contact with Tara, Mazin Emperor G stopped.

"Wha?! What's going on?!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he tried to move the control lever further. "Damn it Emperor, why won't you respond?!"

Tetsuya thought he heard a low hum just at the lower edge of human hearing coming from his machine, but he dismissed it as the Photon Power engine's workings. However, Tara did, thanks to Iophiel's greater range of hearing.

And she smirked as the voice's words were translated into language she could understand.

"If that's the case," he said as he prepared to eject the Brain Condor from the Mazin Emperor's head, "then I'll just do it with my own two..."

But again, the controls refused to respond.

"As a Mazin of light, Mazin Emperor G doesn't want to be used merely as a tool of revenge," Tara said "Nor will it stand by and let its partner become a demon! Didn't you hear it speaking with you before?"

Tetsuya looked at his controls and listened with both his ears and his heart, He heard the low hum again...and this time, he sensed that it was Mazin Emperor G speaking with him, just as Juzo's Great Mazinger had done.

"Is...that true, Great Mazin Emperor?" he asked the robot. "You don't want me to kill her at all? Even though she..."

Mazin Emperor G let out another low hum, this one sounding slightly different, but it was clearly an intelligent response.

"I see," Emperor's pilot said, "then I suppose I'll just have to accept the sincerity her words, then. I doubt you'd accept me as your pilot if I tried to kill her later on." He pulled the controls back and caused the Emperor Sword to disappear. Jun and Shinji sighed with relief.

"Phew...glad that's over," the boy said. "And...I'm really sorry too. It turns out that Lelouch and Nunnally's mother is somehow still alive – her soul is using a copy of Rei as a body...she tricked me into helping trigger Fourth Impact."

He then bowed his head.

"But even if I was deceived by Marianne," he then said. "I still have to bear responsibility...I want to make things right, just like Tara does!"

"Marianne the Flash?" Jun exclaimed. "She's still alive?!" Tetsuya, however, came to a realization.

"...I think I get it now," he exclaimed. "Marianne must have used the same power that lets her possess other bodies to transfer Kiel's soul into Ryoji Kaji's!"

"Okay, that's a bit of news to me," she said. "But I still want to know, Tetsuya...why else did you want revenge on me? How did I wrong you?"

Tetsuya, ashamed of himself for his earlier behavior, also bowed his head.

"It's...nothing you did," he said. "Your uncle, Peleus Zifell, is responsible."

"Tetsuya and I were orphans," Jun explained, "and lived in an orphanage before Kenzo and Juzo Kabuto adopted us. But one day, a force from a Britannian intelligence agency raided the orphanage, kidnapped one child, and then burned it to the ground, killing everyone else living there except us. Your uncle led that operation."

"I saw his face and heard his name," Tetsuya said, clenching his fist. "And I swore one day to avenge those he and his squad murdered...but Fourth Impact took that opportunity away, so I figured the best I could do was wipe out what was left of the Zifell family. But now..."

"Well, well, well...looks like I'm going to have a little more fun than I expected," a voice came from a nearby cliff. Everyone turned and saw someone standing there.

"Uncle Peleus!" Tara exclaimed when she recognized the man, although she couldn't help but notice that he seemed rather unhinged compared to their earlier meetings.

"You!" Tetsuya roared, his heart filled with both sheer elation and incredible rage. "YOUUUUU!" This time, however, he sensed that Mazin Emperor G shared his feelings.

"Ah, the infamous Tetsuya Tsurugi," Peleus said. "I see you've gotten a new machine." He then turned to Tara.

"And my darling niece," he chuckled. "So nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same, Uncle Peleus," Tara replied. "But what happened to Aesir Rukid?"

 _Wouldn't you like to know,_ a voice resounded in their heads. Samael then appeared beside Tara's uncle, his scythe gleaming in the light.

"Samael!" Tara exclaimed.

"So, how does it feel to be the one responsible for your world's demise?" the angel cruelly asked. "How does it feel to know that you have committed the greatest sin ever perpetrated by a person?"

Tara, however, confidently gave her answer.

"I've accepted responsibility, and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to undo this."

Samael flinched, as if not expecting that answer, but Peleus took another step forward.

"I'm afraid my new friend and I can't allow that. You see, you and Iophiel _both_ need to die...and I know you've got her in there with you!"

"What?!" Miki exclaimed, "But doesn't Metatron..."

"He does," Peleus said with a sneer; "And when he finds out his beloved has taken a one-way trip back to the Great God without him, he's going to fall completely into despair! Isn't that right, Samael?"

Samael simply nodded and chuckled a bit. Those still in their machines all got into a stance to ready themselves for another fight.

 _Tara, may I?_ Iophiel suddenly asked. Tara nodded and allowed her angelic body-mate to assume control. Once the switch was complete, Iophiel looked up at Samael with a suspicious leer.

"Who do you REALLY serve, Samael?" she asked. "I suspected you, Kushiel and Michael had alternate agendas for years now. You've been leading my beloved and I on for eons, at the behest of someone else!"

"Huh?" Peleus exclaimed, surprised at Tara's sudden change in tone. "Did she just..."

"So, you finally decide to come out, little priestess," Samael chuckled. "Go ahead...take a wild guess."

Iophiel pondered this for a moment, poring over years worth of mental data in the span of a few seconds...and she seemed to arrive at an answer, and her expression turned to one of momentary disbelief.

"...I see," she murmured. "So you're working for HIM."

 _Who's he really working for?_ Tara asked.

 _I...am not absolutely sure of it,_ Iophiel said. _Not yet. There's still a few missing pieces to this equation._

"Too bad you won't be able to tell anyone," the evil High Seraph proclaimed as the ground began to shake again, "because this is where you die! Come, Peleus Zifell! It's time for you to earn your eternal reward!" Peleus allowed Samael to grab him as something incredibly long burst out of the cliff side, and then they merged with the thing as its length continued to rise from the surface.

It took a full minute for the entire thing to become visible...an incredibly huge snake-like machine.

Most of its body was a pinkish crimson, while its belly was purple. It had a serpentine face, with four bright purple eyes, numerous fangs that crackled with electricity, and many hook-like spikes along its body. These started out clustered around its four-story-tall head and neck and spreading out along the length of its 44-kilometer-long body. A small cluster of these were bunched near the tip of its tail, which was topped with a pair of red barbs that rattled in a manner similar to rattlesnakes whenever it shook its tail. It also had a pair of large clawed forearms, but its hind legs were little more than small spurs, similar to those on pythons, boas, and anacondas. Its chest had glowing vents that gave off a barely visible steam. Finally, a total of six pairs of dragon-like wings of varying sizes stuck out of its back, starting from its head and ending at where its body started to coil.

"That thing's as big as Hell King Goldon!" Jun exclaimed as she held her hands to her ears when the monstrous robot let out a ear-splitting shriek and rattled its tail. "No, it's even bigger!"

"It's all length and not much bulk, though!" Asuka said. "We can do this!"

"Behold, the ultimate member of the XEM series," Peleus proclaimed from within the machine. "The XEM-0X Jormun Dalamadrian!"

"Tabris, you and Lady Tahra should go somewhere safe," Masakado said, readying his sword.

"Right," Kaworu said. Iophiel nodded – in her current state, she stood no chance against this monster on foot. As they flew off, Dalamadrian lunged at them, its jaws opened wide.

"Oh, no you don't!" Peleus bellowed as the snake started to close its jaws, only for it be struck with a Great Smasher Punch.

"Your fight is with us, fiends!" Tetsuya yelled as the fist returned to its owner.

"If she truly wishes to undo the world's current state, then we'll protect her with all we have!" Jun said. Dalamadrian turned back to its opponents, and rattled its tail menacingly.

"Fine," Samael and Peleus said in unison as the monstrous serpent let out another shriek, "fight for her then... **AND DIE FOR HER SINS!"**

* * *

"You really have a great nose, Nunnally! This tea is actually amazing, especially for something growing completely wild!"

"Thank you, Rolo."

As the two sipped on their tea more, Rolo realized that this was the first time in a long time they had been truly alone together, with no one to get in their way. The boy's heart started to beat quickly as he realized that he may not get this chance again.

"Nunnally, listen," he said, trying to keep his voice from trembling, "when even your big brother didn't completely trust me, you welcomed me into your heart without question. Even though I was trained to be a merciless killer, you accepted me! And being with you...it makes me happy."

Nunnally couldn't see Rolo sweating beads or blushing heavily, but sensed from his voice and his words that he was trying to say something that he had a particular amount of trouble saying..

"Nunnally, I guess I want to say that I..."

Rolo squinted hard as he struggled to form the words in his mouth.

"I...I..."

Before he could speak those last two words, a voice sounded in their minds:

 _And so, two souls have become connected, and the masks they use to hide themselves fall away._

A moment later, the owner of the voice appeared on black and white wings...Raziel.

"You...you're one of Atik Yomin's generals!" Nunnally exclaimed as the masked general approached them...like with Nemo, Nunnally was somehow able to perfectly see Raziel without eyes. "How did you find us?!"

"Indeed," the High Seraph answered as he presented his right hand to help Nunnally up. "I am Raziel, Atik Yomin's Keeper of Secrets...and I found you because I knew exactly where you were."

"What do you want?" the princess asked. "Have you come to kill me and Rolo?"

"Far from it," the angel said, gently taking hold of Nunnally's left hand. "I have come to bring you safe and unharmed to your father's side. He needs you for his plan."

"Why should I go with you?" Nunnally said indignantly, pulling her hand away. "I have no intention of helping him!"

"Your father Charles desires nothing more than to bring happiness to all humans," Raziel said, placidly withdrawing his hand.

"That's a load of crap!" Rolo shouted, getting between the two and pulling out a knife. "Why would he do so many awful things if he wanted to make everyone happy?! Why would he use Tara and Shinji to kill mankind?!"

Raziel walked another step closer and knocked Rolo aside with a backhanded slap that bruised his jaw. The boy stumbled sideways and plopped onto the ground, clutching his jaw in pain.

"It would take too long to explain here." Raziel said, gently taking Nunnally by the arm. "I assure you that he will explain everything once you are safely reunited with him."

"I don't trust you!" Nunnally cried, again wresting herself free from the angel's grip. "Especially after what you just did to Rolo!"

The angel was silent for a moment.

"You can't trust your big brother?" he said. With that, Raziel removed his mask.

"No way...no way..." Rolo gasped.

Beneath the mask was the face of Lelouch, resembling the one they knew in every way. The sole difference was that this one had extremely long hair, as long as C.C.'s. There was some sort of mark on his forehead, concealed beneath his long bangs.

"That's impossible!" Nunnally cried, shaking her head in dismay. "You can't possibly be my big brother! He'd never take sides with my father!"

"I am indeed Lelouch vi Britannia," Raziel said. "Though not the Lelouch you grew up with."

 _This Lelouch is from another world,_ Nemo said to Nunnally.

"Like him, I went to Ashford Academy with Nunnally, my blind and crippled little sister who I loved with all my heart. Like him, I gained the power of Geass via a contract with a witch named C.C. Like him, I used that power in an attempt to change the world."

The alternate Lelouch sighed and shook his head.

"However, it was all for nothing," he said, his voice filled with regret.

 _All for nothing,_ Nunnally thought. _What does he mean by that?!_

"But what happened in my world is ultimately of no consequence," Raziel said. "What's more important is that you and your brother are the ones with the power to make everything right...you two can save all humanity!"

Nunnally was taken aback by this for a moment – did this have to do with her Geass? For a moment, she started to rethink her stance, but Rolo again got in the way.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Even if you are Lelouch, I won't let you take Nunnally!"

He activated his Geass, seeming to freeze both Raziel and Nunnally's perception of time – but when the ex-assassin sprang at the angel, he suddenly brought up his arm to grab Rolo by the throat.

"Fool...I am immune to your Geass!" the angel proclaimed, using his other hand to lift his bangs and entirely reveal the mark on his forehead – his Code.

 _That's the same mark on C.C.'s and your forehead, Nemo,_ Nunnally thought.

"In the world I came from," Raziel explained. "My Geass power evolved to the point where I could kill C.C. and take her Code, thus becoming immortal and immune to all Geass powers." Raziel's hold wasn't enough to constrict Rolo's airway, so he tried to jam his knife into his captor's arm – only for the blade to glance off.

"Your weapons have no effect either," the angel said. "for unlike Charles, I retained the power granted to me in my contract – the Armor of Absolute Invulnerability."

Seeing that he had no choice, the angel then began to squeeze Rolo's throat. The boy started to gag and retch as he struggled to breathe.

"Rolo!" Nunnally cried. "Let him go!"

"I will if you agree to come with me," Raziel replied, sensing his victory. He didn't like manipulating his sister like this, even if it wasn't the one he knew.

"I will go meet with my father," she said. "But first, release my friend." Raziel let Rolo go, dropping him to the ground.

"Now, come along," the angel said, presenting his arm to help Nunnally up. However, Nunnally made no move to take it, and instead just sat there smirking for a moment.

"Oh, I said I would meet with him..." the princess said before turning her head toward Raziel and allowing Nemo to take control. In a flash, she summoned the Mark Nemo around her. Then, in a flash of light and a ringing of steel, she brought out her blade and plunged it into Raziel's gut.

"But I never said I'd go with you!" she said defiantly.

 _The Mark Nemo damaged him?!_ Rolo thought as he watched the High Seraph stumble backward, pulling himself off Nunnally's blade.

"I see...so a bearer of The Zero has the power to even pierce my Armor of Absolute Invulnerability," he muttered before looking back up at Nunnally and laughing.

"It seems that once again I failed to anticipate that beneath your kind, gentle manner of yours is a mind capable of ruthlessness matching my own!" the angel said as his wound started to close. "Well-played, dear sister of mine, well-played!"

With that, Raziel took to the air and flew off.

"Nunnally," Rolo gasped, "you..."

"You're important to me, Rolo," Nunnally said as Mark Nemo turned its head toward him, "and I'll do what I must to protect those who are important to me."

* * *

Jormun Dalamadrian was a tougher opponent than anyone in the group had anticipated. In spite of their best efforts, they couldn't find a way to deal significant damage to it. Samael's own angelic power and the thickness of the snake's armor allowed it to resist and regenerate most damage that they could deal. The head, meanwhile, was difficult to approach thanks to an electromagnetic field surrounding it that repelled most attacks – at least the ones it didn't squirm to avoid, its neck bending and twisting in seemingly impossible ways.

Meanwhile, it had done substantial damage to the group – Miki was completely unconscious, while Masakado and the DREAM mechs had suffered numerous bites, claw strikes and even scrapes from its sharp scales.

"Simpletons - all of your strength means nothing if the damage you inflict is just regenerated instantly!" Samael laughed as he dodged another sword swing from Masakado.

"We shall find a way to win!" Masakado boomed as the group formed up again.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening," Peleus said as he spied the opportunity, "because it's time to end this little game!"

Jormun Dalamadrian let out a loud hiss, causing five Thresholds to open, while Tara and Kaworu could only watch and pray that the gallant warriors could escape what was coming. In a flash, a gigantic snake head burst out of each one. The wicked angel then unleashed a cloud of venomous and acidic gas, engulfing Masakado and the others within. The vapor also happened to be electrified, so it trapped the group in place.

"I can't...move?!" Tetsuya grunted.

"Now, let terror seize your heart as you confront by the inescapable power of Dalamadrian!" Peleus cackled as the snake heads quickly snuck in, using the cloud of gas to conceal their location. When the opportunity arose, they lunged at Masakado, Tetsuya and Jun, and buried their fangs into them with their bites.

Three of them then dragged Masakado closer as five more Thresholds opened, which had even more snake heads issuing from them, while the other two simply bashed Mazin Emperor G and Venus A around. These new heads began to bite and tear at the stone colossus, tearing it apart with frightening ease.

"Fight! Tremble! Scream! DESPAIR!" he cackled as they slowly ate away at his colossus. Finally, the five heads tore off the head and limbs of Masakado, leaving only the heavily damaged torso. Dalamadrian then then charged up a blue, crackling energy blast in his mouth.

"Fall into the abyss and crumble to nothing! KYA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he cackled as the blast quickly shattered what remained of Masakado's stone colossus and engulfed the others.

"Masakado! Guys!" Tara cried. Her concern turned to fear as the colossal snake turned its attention to the two Evas, who were twitching where they lay.

"Well, now that that little matter is taken care of..." Peleus chuckled before flying over, Dalamadrian's tongue flicking menacingly. As it loomed over the barely functional Evas, Asuka could only watch in horror as her death drew nearer. The frightened EVA pilot curled up into a fetal position, hands over her head.

"I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die..." she began to mutter.

"You're next, little boy!" Tara's uncle laughed wickedly as Dalamadrian opened its jaws and bit down on Unit 01's chest and Shinji's entry plug, pumping electrified venom into the plug. "Your mommy's waiting for you on the other side!" The snake machine then slammed the purple Eva onto the ground and flung it out toward the water before turning its attention to Asuka, whose muttering got faster.

"IdontwannadieIdontwannadieIdontwannadieIdontwannadie..."

"We all have to go sometime, kid...yours just came sooner than expected!" Samael said as Dalamadrian opened its maw again. "Say hello to your mother for me...assuming she still recognizes you after she tried to CHOKE YOU TO DEATH!"

Asuka screamed as Dalamadrian's shocking poison seeped into the plug, burning away at her skin and assaulting her mind with hallucinations of her worst nightmares. The serpentine machine tossed Unit 02 out to sea as well, where it landed just in arm's reach of Shinji's machine.

 _Damn it, Shinji,_ Asuka thought as she desperately reached out to the purple Eva, _this can't be how it ends for us._

 _Asuka...we can't...lose here,_ Shinji thought as he reached for Unit 02.

The moment the two Evas' fingers touched, the two teens suddenly felt their minds and souls being drawn together along with the LCL...

* * *

Shinji and Asuka floated in a white void back to back. Both understandably wondered if they were dead, for they saw countless vaguely human shapes flitting about like dragonflies all around them. But the two were soon overwhelmed by a torrent of speech from millions of voices, speaking virtually every language spoken in their world - though somehow they could understand them.

It wasn't just the words they were hit with, but emotions of every sort, both positive and negative, and in their precarious state, they had no way to tune them out.

"So noisy," Asuka grunted as she tried to shut her ears to the thoughts; "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Shinji said; "It's like we're hearing snippets from everyone's memories..."

 _That's right,_ a voice Shinji recognized said.

 _These are people's memories,_ a voice Asuka recognized said. _They've yet to coalesce into a single form._

"Mom?!" Shinji and Asuka exclaimed simultaneously, though each was referring to their own mothers.

 _Don't try to block them out,_ Yui's voice said. _They won't harm you._

 _In fact, they can help you,_ Kyoko's voice said. _By opening your hearts to mankind and to Eva, you can link yourselves to them. This is what you two are capable of, as human beings who have gone through great struggles._

Shinji and Asuka turned to each other, and nodded, deciding to trust their mothers' words. Doing what they could to open their minds, the two teenagers tried to let the memories of the souls around them flow into and through them...

And in doing so, saw each others'.

"Wow, Asuka," Shinji said as he got a good look at Asuka's life. "I had no idea you went through all that...no wonder you acted that way you did."

"Yeah," the red-head replied. "I suppose I really misjudged you too...and even then, I still liked you."

"We're both pretty screwed up, aren't we?" Shinji said with a laugh.

"More than most people, anyway," Asuka admitted. "But yeah, we're a pair of messed up _dummkopfs_." She would have immediately tried to push Shinji away in the past, but with both of their souls already laid bare, it would have been totally pointless. All they could do was laugh together as they accepted the torrent of memories of millions of souls.

And in the moment their hearts were at their most open to everything, their own souls seemed to shine with a new light. Meanwhile, the souls of Yui and Kyoko - satisfied that their children were out of danger - allowed themselves eternal rest at last...

* * *

"Shinji! Asuka!" Tara cried as she saw Asuka's Eva hit the water from her aerial position. But she soon started to worry about herself as Jormun Dalamadrian slithered its way over to her and Kaworu.

 _Tara, I'm afraid we have no choice but to flee,_ Iophiel said to her. _The others wouldn't want you to waste your life by remaining here!_ She glanced over at Kaworu, who seemed to be of the same mind.

"You can't escape us!" Peleus laughed as Dalamadrian suddenly sprang into the air; "I'll destroy you and claim my eternal reward!" Tara quickly dropped altitude to avoid getting caught in the snake mech's jaws. It then turned its head down to snap at her again, adding an electrical charge to its fangs.

The jolt from this bite was enough to stun Tara and make her tumble a few hundred feet toward the ground. But Kaworu intervened, catching her with his AT Field, only to be caught in Dalamadrian's jaws. Luckily, his immaterial state allowed him to escape the serpent's mouth.

"It'll be nice and quick," Samael taunted. "More than I can say for those weak little kids."

"Who are you calling weak and little?" Asuka's voice suddenly rang out. Peleus turned Dalamadrian around to see two gigantic figures standing on the beach – Shinji and Asuka's Evangelions.

Only, they had changed.

Unit 01's transformation wasn't major - it had slightly bulkier, more ornate armor, and still bore its distinctive purple and neon green color scheme, but had more orange details throughout its body – possibly the result of absorbing the F-Type equipment into itself.

Unit 02's transformation, on the other hand, was quite significant - its body became less bestial and more human-like, particularly feminine in shape. Indeed, what finally came about appeared to be a giant woman with Evangelion-esque armor. It almost resembled Asuka herself, only with silvery-white hair.

But most significant was that both pilots were no longer in their cockpits per se. They felt themselves floating somewhere, yet able to see through their Evas' eyes – it was like their machines had truly become their own bodies.

"Kaworu, what's going on?" Tara exclaimed, dumbfounded by this development. "The Evas are..."

"I've never seen this before either," he said. "In all the lives I've lived as Kaworu Nagisa, never once have I seen any of the pilots achieve this state." Tara was about to ask what he meant by that, but thought better to wait. _Meanwhile,_ Dalamadrian let out a fierce hiss, then rushed at the transformed Evangelions, fangs open wide.

Tara looked inward for answers, and Iophiel seemed to have one ready without even having to be asked.

 _Having taken the memories of mankind to heart and accepted Eva at the same time, they've truly become one with their Evangelions,_ she explained. _And in doing so, they have achieved to a new stage of spiritual evolution._

 _Spiritual evolution,_ Tara echoed as she watched as Asuka's new Eva raised one hand out, summoning a spear out of thin air. It possessed a double-helical shaft and a spearhead implanted with a green gem.

 _ _That weapon__ _..._ Kaworu thought; __That's a Lance of Cassius! Did the Second Child have it within her all this time?!__

Shinji, meanwhile, summoned the Magarok E Sword to his hand from out of thin air. With these weapons in hand, the two evolved Evangelions charged as well, as if of one heart. Dalamadrian tried to bite Asuka, but she gracefully spun out of the way while Shinji swung his blade, using his AT Field to cut straight through the snake machine's electromagnetic barrier and slice off some of the spikes on its head.

And it yowled in pain.

"Samael, what was that for?!" Peleus exclaimed as he turned Dalamadrian around.

"I told you," the angel said, "this machine is integrated with my sacred armor, which is a part of me as your skin would be a part of you!" Nearby, Masakado and the others started to get up, having finally recovered from the cloud of electrified poison that Dalamadrian had used. Miki was also coming around as well, her demonic body having healed its injuries.

"Hey, look at that!" Jun exclaimed as she saw Asuka stab through one of the snake mech's wings. "Are those Shinji and Asuka's Evangelions?! They're different now!"

 _"_ _More importantly, they're doing some serious damage," Tetsuya said with a grin. "Maybe now that they've softened it up, we can contribute to their effort."_

"What's the matter, ya scaly freak?" she said mockingly as Unit 02 planted the blunt end of its spear on the ground; "Scared of me and my fellow idiot?"

Dalamadrian flared open its wings, reared up and launched itself at Unit 02, maw gaping open.

"Pfft...that's not gonna do you any good," Asuka said with a grin. "I've got 12,000 layers of special armor..."

Just as the massive serpent was about to close its mouth around them, Unit 02 swept its free hand in front of it, passing justly barely through the snake's mouth.

"...And an AT Field!"

An AT Field manifested from the Evangelion's hand, lashing out in a manner very similar to Zeruel's. The sheer force of it sent Dalamadrian reeling back and smashing its fangs to bits. Shinji quickly followed up by jumping up the serpent's own coils and slashing one of its eyes. This was quickly followed by a Great Smasher Punch and Drill Pressure Missiles that took out two other eyes.

"Those two...they aren't supposed to..." Samael muttered in between hisses as Asuka moved in, her Eva's hips swaying as it walked.

"Hey, snake eyes!" Unit 02's pilot yelled. "We're not done with you yet!"

Stabbing her lance into the ground, she grabbed hold of Samael's head and forced his mouth open, stretching his jaws with all her might. The serpent struggled against Unit 02's grip, but it was simply too strong.

"...GRAAAGH!"

With a single ferocious motion, Asuka tore Dalamadrian's lower jaw from his head, then slammed the serpent into the ground. With another loud cry, she used her spear to split his skull in twain, before finally stomping on it. The serpent let out one last feeble hiss before its body disintegrated into cosmic ether, leaving Peleus and a heavily damaged Aesir Rukid were left behind. Defeated as he was, the Britannian spy still tried to maintain a facade of defiance as the mech unsteadily got back to its feet.

"He's all yours, you two," Asuka said, stepping aside to allow Mazin Emperor G to step forward with Emperor Sword drawn, with Jun and her Mazinger Blade close at hand. The rest of the group gathered around to watch, with Miki setting Masakado down on Eva Unit 01's shoulder.

"Should we stop him?" Tara asked Kaworu as Tetsuya stared down at his hated enemy.

"If Peleus sincerely wishes to repent," the boy-Angel said, "then he deserves a chance, just like you."

"Peleus Zifell, it's finally time," Tetsuya said, filled with a righteous fury. "You shall know justice for that day at long last!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific," Peleus said. "What day?"

"That night," Mazin Emperor G's pilot said, "that orphanage..."

"Orphanage..." Peleus said, both sardonically and thoughtfully; "...Orphanage...you're going to have to narrow it down a little."

 _He doesn't care,_ Tara thought. _Well, that's a load off of my conscience already._

"You and your lackeys murdered eighty-three innocent children and six pure women who did nothing but care for those who had no parents!"

"Oh, THAT orphanage!" Peleus said as he remembered. "They were eighty-three kids who were of no use to the Empire. Same went for the women."

"Well, I'm afraid you missed two," Tetsuya said, pointing the blade at Rukid's head, "and now they've come to avenge the ones you murdered – and every other innocent person you've harmed in the name of the old Britannian Empire!"

Suddenly, Peleus finally remembered.

 _Wait...no...I DIDN'T miss them! I just let them go, figuring they'd die in the forest! I never imagined they'd..._

He realized that had forgotten the most important rule of doing ultra-sensitive black ops missions for the OSI – leave no witnesses.

And now he was facing the consequences for his mistake.

"Wait, please," he pleaded, "I was just following orders..."

"Ah, the old 'I was just following orders' excuse," Jun taunted. "Tara was a slave to Seele's will, but she's still going to atone for what she's done. She's not hiding behind that excuse!"

Tara smiled when she heard Jun say this.

"Please, I don't want to go back there," Tara's uncle pleaded, "not back to that dark, empty place...away from God's light and warmth..."

Tetsuya raised the Emperor Sword overhead for a massive overhead slash.

"For someone like you," he said grimly, "I can't think of a more fitting punishment." With that, he brought the Emperor Sword down, cleaving Aesir Rukid and its pilot in twain. The robotic dragon fell apart a moment later, not even exploding.

"It is done," Tetsuya said as he returned the blade to its place, "and yet, I feel no peace."

"I'm sure you'll feel better once we beat Atik Yomin once and for all," Miki said. "Our battle with them is for more than just revenge, after all." The Mazinger pilot smirked and nodded.

"Well, let's start heading back," he said. "The others are waiting for us."

* * *

Metatron, Gendo, Fuyutsuki and Charles all stood at the edge of the LCL lake in the depths of Nerv HQ, which was now at the heart of the Black Moon. Rei, up to her ankles in LCL, stood there stark naked and looking up at the colossal, bloated form of Lilith.

"Shinji has played his part," Gendo said to her. "Now it's up to you to do yours."

"Yes, Rei," Metatron added gently. "We can't afford to delay the ritual much longer."

"Raziel will soon return with the second bearer, but it will be your duty to guide the people's souls back to the Great God," Charles said. "You must become the Thirteenth Angel, the goddess of the Earth, as it is written in the Secret Dead Sea Scrolls."

Fuyutsuki, however, remained silent.

Rei looked within, and found Nadija there.

 _This isn't what he'd want,_ she said. _This isn't what either of our big brothers really want. This isn't what you want either, is it?_

Rei Ayanami, who, with one exception, had done nothing but follow orders up until that moment, turned partway around, cocked her head and spoke two words no one was expecting from her.

"I refuse."

"WHAT?!" Charles roared, his booming voice echoing throughout the vast chamber. "YOU DARE REFUSE MY DIVINELY ORDAINED COMMAND, YOU INSOLENT DOLL?!"

Gendo merely shook his head in dismay...she would defy him a second time?

"Didn't you hear me, Your Holiness?" she said, still maintaining her monotone even as it oozed with defiance; "I said, 'I refuse'." Gendo waded into the LCL bent down and tried to stroke Rei's hair.

"Rei, please...you're the only one who can reunite me with Yui, and everyone with those they've lost. Please, bring the living and the dead together, and put an end to..."

But the man suddenly was pushed back by an unseen force, and fell backwards into the LCL.

"I am not a vessel for Yui Ikari," she said to Gendo, looking down on him for a moment.

"...Nor am I your little sister Nadija," she then said to Metatron.

"I am not your obedient doll," she said to Charles. "I am not the Thirteenth Angel."

Rei then struggled for a bit, but she managed to form an expression of righteous defiance that she had seen so many DREAMers make.

"I am Rei Ayanami," she said, her tone matching her expression, "a human being with free will!"

"Rei, please!" Gendo cried, losing his cool completely as he threw himself at Rei's feet. But Charles, who was already quite annoyed with the ritual's delays, could take no more. He strode into the LCL as well, grabbed Rei by the neck and lifted her up.

"Stupid piece of soulless flesh," he snarled, "I'll crush your..."

Metatron suddenly teleported in front of Charles and glared at him, his gaze blazing with the fire of divine judgment. The emperor released Rei, for he knew that even an immortal like him couldn't come back from the wrath of a being beyond the power of Geass. Once she was safely on the ground again, Metatron waded into the LCL and helped the girl out.

"I understand, sis," he said gently. "I won't make you do anything you truly don't want to do."

Rei would have looked shocked, but wasn't sure of the right expression for it. She had stared into the face of the man she had always believed in, a giant of a man who could have crushed her throat, and a nigh-omnipotent being who could destroy her with a gesture...and proclaimed to each of them that she was going to defy them right there.

And Metatron, the mightiest of them all who could manipulate entire civilizations to his whims, had just accepted it without even the slightest protest! Was his attachment to Nadija that strong?

"Return her clothes," the angel said to Fuyutsuki, "and take her back to her room. She's had a long day." The old gentleman nodded and did as Metatron commanded. Once they were gone, the two other men looked at the angel as if he had suddenly sprouted another head.

"That's it?" Charles exclaimed. "She says 'no', and you give in?!"

"You're not going to do anything?" Gendo said desperately. "You're giving up on the ritual?!"

"Rest easy, my friends," Metatron said with a knowing smirk; "I never said anything about giving up on the ritual. We just need another sacrifice, that's all..."

* * *

Mimir Alatreox stood in a patch of sandy desert, where Paul was working on hooking up Mimir's systems to his cousin so she could be outside and still benefit from the machine's life support systems. However, the girl was not attached at the moment, and her life was fading.

"It's all right, Alia," the boy said as he pulled down some wires. "I'll...keep you alive. Just hang in there for a few more minutes..." He tried to pull them more, but stumbled back onto a rock, and tumbled backward onto the sand as the spherical TZUM core dropped out of the body.

As he lay there for a moment, he looked up and saw someone looking down at him. This person wore elaborate clothing that gave him an odd feeling of deja vu, and wore a full-face helmet with four red eyes arranged in a square.

"Is something wrong, little boy?" the man asked. Paul vaguely recognized the voice as belonging to someone he knew, but dismissed it as his imagination.

"Who are you?!" he exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet.

"Someone who can alter the sad fate that you and your beloved one are doomed to," the masked man replied, glancing over at Alia, then at the mass-production TZUM.

"Why should I believe you?" Paul retorted as the man turned to examine the sphere connected to Mimir Alatreox. "You won't even show your fa..."

The man picked up the sphere and gave it what seemed to be a quick once-over, though his helmet made quiet beeping sounds, as if rapidly analyzing the object.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Paul yelled, though he made no move to stop the man.

"Ah, so my precious system was mass-produced," the masked man chuckled knowingly; "That boy is quite the genius, to enable mass-production of my work. But there is always room for improvement."

"Stop fiddling with the TZUM and tell me why I should believe you!" Paul yelled. But suddenly, he felt a twinge in his chest, and whirled around and saw that Alia had almost given up on breathing. Completely ignoring his visitor, he hurried over to his cousin's side, bent down and pressed her against him. The man, meanwhile, started to press and poke different parts of the sphere in a rather deliberate manner.

"Alia!" he screamed, tears already forming in his eyes. "Don't die on me!"

"Done," the man said. "Now, for a test to see if it has truly awakened." He held the sphere over his head. It flashed brightly for a second, causing the very fabric of spacetime to ripple for a moment. Once the ripple had passed, Alia suddenly began breathing normally again.

"Alia," Paul gasped. He turned to his visitor for an explanation, but he already had one prepared, it seemed.

"Her fate was to die at that moment," the man said, gently placing the TZUM down. "Had I bothered to answer your question, she would have perished before I could save her. Now do you see my sincerity?"

Paul looked back at Alia. This man had just saved her life – the least he could do is hear her out.

"What...do you want?" the boy asked.

"I wish to free all existence from the whims of the fickle and capricious 'Great God'," the masked man said. "For that, I'll need your help."

"Tell me what I have to do," Paul said, walking up to the man.

"Use your awakened TZUM," he said, handing Paul the sphere, "show me what else it is capable of." Just then, he heard someone calling out.

"Paaaaauuuuul!"

"Mamoru Amami," he exclaimed; "he followed us all the way here?!"

"A minor inconvenience, now that you can alter your fate," the masked man chuckled. "Focus your will on what you wish to change, and my system will make it happen. Do be careful with your words, though." Paul looked down at the orb and thought carefully.

 _I have to word it so Mamoru doesn't get hurt...or worse._

"...Mamoru Amami never left the ships to follow me," Paul said as he focused his will. The orb flashed, spacetime rippled and Mamoru disappeared as the ripple passed over him.

"He's gone!" Paul exclaimed, horrified that he may have sentenced Mamoru to a horrible fate. "Did I..."

"He never left the ships to follow you," the masked man said pleasantly. Without another word, he turned around and walked away. Paul gazed at the orb for a moment longer before realizing that he had forgotten something important.

"Wait!" he cried, rushing after the masked man as he started to go down the dune; "At least tell me..."

But he was gone when Paul reached the top.

"...Your name."

He glanced over at Alia, who was now sleeping peacefully. He could feel her life force steadily growing stronger again – she was going to be okay!

"Well," he said. "I might as well see what else I can do with this thing." He raised the orb over his head again, but was suddenly overcome with the sensation of something swallowing his consciousness. He cried out, closed his eyes and dropped to his knees, but clutched the TZUM with both hands.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again. They had suddenly changed to a golden brown color, and his mind was that of someone else.

"Hm," the new personality said, "not what I was expecting for my awakening, but it'll do."

The boy who was no longer Paul Zifell looked around.

"Now," he muttered thoughtfully, "where to put the capital for my new Holy Theocracy of Arubboth..."

* * *

 _Gasp! What has happened to Paul?! What will happen to Alia?! Unfortunately, their fates won't become apparent for a while, because next time..._

 _-DREAM is finally back on its feet and ready to take the fight back to Atik Yomin and the Demon Tribe! They first head to the Demon Tribe's camp in order to rescue Kouji from his fate as Mazinger ZERO's "pilot" and put a stop to the demons' scheme! Will they succeed and save Kouji?! And will Tara and the others be able to make it back before things go sideways? Find out next time in_ _ **Chapter 89:**_ _ ** _ **Limitless Photon Power!**_ Against The Ultimate Mazin! **__It's going to be a showdown to remember, so stay tuned! Until next time, mecha fans!_


	136. Chapter 89

_Just a quick note - I changed the "next time" blurb for the previous chapter to match what will happen in this one!_

 _Finally, another big showdown you've probably all been waiting for, and I'm just going to spoil it now...DREAM vs. Mazinger ZERO! While that will definitely be the main attraction, keep in mind that we've also got Maou Dante and Amon as well! It'll be a diabolically awesome chapter, so let's not waste any more time!_

* * *

 ** **Chapter 89 -**** **Limitless Photon Power!** **Against The Ultimate Mazin!**

"So, the repairs are finally done?" Bright asked Leeron as he and the other ship captains observed the mechs. With the situation being as it was, he and the other captains were constantly worried about further attacks like the one staged by Marianne.

"Masato Akitsu, Miku and Yuratei are still working on rebuilding Great Zeorymer, but everyone else is more or less good to go," Leeron assured him, but quickly had a question of his own. "Any word from Tetsuya and company?"

"Nothing yet," Bright replied. "We haven't been able to locate Paul and Alia Zifell, either."

"Wasn't Mamoru Amami going out to search?" the mechanic inquired.

"For some reason, he doesn't remember doing that," the _Ra Cailum_ 's captain said. "Well, we can only hope they're all right - we can't sit here and twiddle our thumbs any longer while Atik Yomin gets closer to finishing its ritual...it's time to really start fighting back."

"Who should we strike at first?" Murrue asked.

"The Demon Tribe would be the most reasonable target," said Lordgenome, who was attending via a holographic projector on Leeron's wrist. "Kouji Kabuto is bound against his will to Mazinger ZERO, and rescuing him would most likely cripple the Demon Tribe completely."

"Yeah," Max said, "but they've also got that monstrous demon Amon. He's going to be as almost as much of a threat as Mazinger ZERO. Not to mention that red-haired psychic demon and Demon Lord Zenon."

"But wasn't Amon the demon that possessed Akira Fudo?" Murrue said, "I thought he was able to overcome him."

"It seems that the state of being a Devilman is a precarious one," Lordgenome explained; "something must have weakened his will enough for Amon to take over - in turn, Amon was able to goad Kouji into opening Mazinger Z's seventh Black Box by taking Sayaka Yuumi hostage."

"Then...could it be possible to bring him back?" Yurika said optimistically. "We managed to incorporate Master Asia, Char, Haman, and even Yuratei into our ranks."

"Honestly, I don't see that happening," Bright replied grimly. "Amon is supposedly the strongest demon around in more ways than one. They don't call him a 'champion' for nothing."

"We'll just have to prepare accordingly, then," Max said with a sigh. "So, shall we get started?"

* * *

At the Demon Tribe's camp, Mazinger ZERO plodded back and forth in what seemed to be a rage while Maou Dante, Psycho Jenny and Amon watched. His pacing had worn a ditch in the ground several feet deep.

" **This is humiliating!"** the godly machine fumed; **"We've attacked those angels five times now! Why can't we win?!"**

"Even between you, Amon and myself, we just can't put a significant dent in their forces," Dante said. "It's like they have more troops available than drops of water in the ocean! Our numbers are great, but theirs are simply greater. Plus, that general Michael...he's more than I can handle."

The god of demons turned and leered at his subjects.

" **I see...so it's because your troops are cowards,"** ZERO sneered. **"The moment you become too injured to fight, they flee from the enemy with their tails between their legs. I'd blow them all away myself, but you all insist that you access that Black Moon."**

"Such is the conundrum of being a beloved ruler with a great ambition," Dante said with a sigh. Just then, a small orb-like demon with ten eyes on stalks and a central eye on its body floated in.

"God of Demons! Maou Dante!" the demon gurgled; "I have urgent news – more enemies approach!" Psycho Jenny closed her eyes and used some psychic power to confirm the demon's report.

"What?!" Dante exclaimed. "Have those angels come to strike us all the way out here?"

"No...it's a number of human battleships," Psycho Jenny said, opening her wide eyes again. "Some of them were used by the group of humans called DREAM."

 _The group Mother and Father were fighting alongside,_ Dante thought solemnly as he recalled the parents who had raised him until he awoke his true self.

However, ZERO seemed pleased by this.

" **So, they're back for another round,"** he said. **"It seems they're gluttons for punishment."**

"We can immediately scramble roughly nine hundred of our most capable troops, including the sixty-six former Devilmen," the messenger demon said. "Shall we do so?"

"Yes," Dante said. "I'll join the fight as well."

" **As shall I,"** Mazinger chuckled. **"However, I would have you, Psycho Jenny and Amon remain a moment."** Once the messenger demon had departed to send the order, the wicked Super Robot raised its arms and began to emit golden light that quickly enveloped the three lead demons.

"What...is this?" Dante exclaimed.

" **I grant you my power of regeneration,"** ZERO said. **"Even if you should fall, your bodies shall become like new within moments as long as I exist."** At this revelation, Amon snarled at the god of demons and flew up to his face.

"...You holding out on us or something?!" he growled; "We really coulda used that before!"

" **There are other Mazins in this group,"** ZERO replied. **"We must crush them completely, and I may need your help with that."**

"Sure, whatever," Amon grumbled as he flew off.

"We are grateful all the same, mighty Mazinger," Psycho Jenny said before she and Dante turned to follow Amon. "It's a shame you could not share this with our other troops."

In Mazinger ZERO's cockpit, the weakened body of Kouji Kabuto stirred.

 _Guys...be careful..._

* * *

DREAM had all of its mechs on standby, but at the moment, only their most capable, or those with close ties to Kouji were on the front lines – the new Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice Gundams, Hi-Nu Gundam, Shin Getter, Mazinkaiser, the Mazinger Angels, Grendizer, Artemis A, Super Boss Borot, ZZ Gundam, Zeta Gundam, God Gundam, Master Gundam, Gurren Lagann, Raideen, Genesic GaoGaiGar, Dancougar, Lancelot Albion, Guren SEITEN, Fire Bomber, Gamlin's Sturmvogel, Combattler, Voltes, Black Selena (with its black outer armor restored) and Super Aestivalis were all out and ready to go. Miko, hoping to get a shot at waking Akira Fudo up, stood atop the _Ra Cailum_. The _Arc-Gurren, Eternal, Battle 7_ and _Nadesico_ were also present.

"Here they come," Ruri said as she got a shot of the approaching horde of demons; "There are about nine hundred enemy troops, including Mazinger ZERO."

"There's Amon and that red-haired demon," Akira Hibiki said as he spotted Amon and Psycho Jenny toward the front of the group, "But I don't see Zenon anywhere...there's a new one next to ZERO, though."

However, they couldn't help but see the massive reptilian Agira floating amid the horde of monstrous creatures.

"Wait a second," Akito exclaimed, "that really huge one above Mazinger...isn't that Agira from the Devilman Army?!"

"Yeah, I recognize a bunch of other Devilmen in the mix too!" Kamille added, distressed by the sight. "Did they become full demons like Fudo did?!"

"No, they did not," Dante said as he flew to the front. "They simply learned the truth about the Demon Tribe, and have realized their kinship with us."

"What do you mean?!" Daisuke exclaimed. "And just who the hell are you?"

"I am Maou Dante, _true_ ruler of the Demon Tribe," the demon lord said. "Zenon was once a trusted aide who I left in charge, but he fell in line with the angels of Atik Yomin in the hopes he would rule the Demon Tribe forever. I banished him from our fold upon my return."

As he hovered there, Akira and the Newtypes in the group suddenly sensed something familiar about Dante, and soon realized what it was.

"Are you...Shiro and Aina Amada's son?" Amuro asked uneasily. Dante smirked a bit.

"So, you recognize what I once was," the demon lord answered; "Yes, I am that boy...but while I still retain his memories, the one speaking to you is my true self."

"And you...Koichi Yomoda!" Judau said when he spotted Dorango. "Don't tell me you became a full demon too?!"

"I'm sorry," Dorango replied solemnly, "but I have always been a demon. I joined the Devilman Army in the hopes of protecting Akira Fudo from becoming Amon...but as you can see, I failed. I was left with no choice but to return to the Tribe."

"Damn it all!" Domon said angrily. "Is there really no difference between demon and Devilman after all?!"

" **There is no hope for you lesser beings,"** Mazinger ZERO said. **"You can either become demons and bow to me, or be crushed beneath our heel."**

"We chose neither!" Koji shouted. "We'll kick your ass and free the me that's trapped inside you!" ZERO stared coldly at Koji as the two forces rushed in to meet each other in combat.

" **See if you can, lesser Mazin,"** ZERO said as it opened its arms in invitation, **"see if you can."**

* * *

Tara and her friends arrived at the spot where the ships were supposed to be, only to find them completely gone. Only a few indentations in the ground remained as indications of their earlier presence.

"That's odd," Asuka said, scratching her head – her Eva doing so as well. "They're not here...I was almost positive that Misato said they would wait for us."

"We have been gone for a couple of days now," Jun said. "They could have finished with repairing their machines and decided to go ahead without us. Given the severity of the situation, I don't blame them."

"Any idea of which way they went?" Shinji asked, looking around. "Tara, ask Iophiel if she can sense them." Tara nodded and closed her eyes, working with her body-mate to locate their friends.

"To the northwest, about thirty miles from us." Tara said after a moment. "Iophiel sensed a colossal clash of energies there...and one of those energies is that of a Mazinger of darkness. There are also three other monstrously powerful demons among them too."

"It must be Mazinger ZERO, Amon and Zenon," Tetsuya said grimly. "And that red-haired one, with psychic powers."

 _The monster that killed Janus,_ Tara thought, _and the demon who possessed Miki's friend Akira._ She took a deep breath and brought out her wings again.

"Let's go," she said. "The others will need all the help they can get."

* * *

The Black Selena and Super Aestivalis fired away at a group of twenty reptilian and dragon-like demons while blocking their attacks with their Distortion Fields. Soon, however, they came upon the looming form of Agira. They spotted Amon standing on the gargantuan Devilman's head.

"Agira," Akito muttered. As he wheeled around to charge, the young man couldn't help but be frustrated as he dodged a huge energy blast from the Devilman's mouth. Amon, meanwhile, leaped off and made a beeline for the black Aestivalis.

"Damn it, you were such a nice kid!" he cried. "What made you side with the Demon Tribe?! Was it the cells of Deathless Amon?!" Suddenly, he was struck by a beam of energy as Amon flew in closer. Meanwhile, Jiro continued to attack Agira.

"What do you know about that thing?" the demon champion said as he dashed in and started hammering the Black Selena with his fists. "How could any human known about Deathless Amon, let alone a chump like you?!" Akito powered up the Distortion Field to repel the demon.

"I know that it corrupts everything it touches!" the Aestivalis pilot replied indignantly as he fired a hail of bullets. "It probably corrupted _you_ the most!"

"Oh please," Amon laughed as he dodged the bullets. "I'm the only one who could _control_ the damn thing! Anyone else who tried got devoured!" One looked about ready to strike him in the head, but the demon was able to catch the over-sized bullet in his teeth.

"Dat's why evefwyone acknowledgesh me as da shtronkesht demon," he added before spitting out the bullet. "Now, time to slice you up!" He then fired off another Thousand Cuts attack, peppering the Black Selena with countless blades of demonic energy, forcing Akito to purge his machine's outer armor again.

But as Amon prepared to attack once more, he was struck from behind with a round from a powerful railgun. He whirled around and saw the Strike Freedom Gundam closing in, switching to its beam saber.

"Well, consider that title revoked!" Kira called. At the same time, Agira suddenly cried out in pain and started to fall out of the sky after taking a few too many hits from the Infinite Justice Gundam and Super Aestivalis.

"Stupid kid...all that size and he lost to two measly mobile weapons," Amon grumbled as he was confronted by the four mechs.

"Amon!" Athrun yelled. "You won't be corrupting anything else!" The demon brazenly laughed and beckoned his opponents to come closer...

* * *

Miko found herself in a sticky situation – half of the surviving Devilmen, all led by Psycho Jenny, surrounded her. They had managed to separate her and the _Ra Cailum_ , but she was ready to die defending it.

Yet the Devilmen made no move to attack once they had isolated their former comrade.

"So, these are among the last humans," Psycho Jenny said, "and you are the last of the old Devilmen."

"Miko, why are you still siding with the humans?" a large bull-like Devilman with a huge mouth and horns demanded. His human face was placed on the forehead of his demonic form, which had serrated teeth. "They've lost!"

"Not yet, Koda!" Miko said, referring to the bull-like demon by his human name; "They're stronger than you know!" Koda snarled and charged.

"The weak die, and the strong survive!" Koda bellowed; "That's the way our world works!"

"Then you guys are on the wrong side!" Miko yelled. She sprang up, avoiding the charge and landing on Koda's back. The others looked ready to rush in to help, but Psycho Jenny stopped them – she wanted to see just how powerful Miko really was...she had repelled Silene, after all.

"If even Fudo became a full demon," Koda roared as he bucked like a rodeo bull to throw his opponent off, "what hope do any of us have of keeping our human hearts forever?"

"Why did you keep yours?! Why haven't you become full demons?!" Miko yelled as she tried to hold on. But after a few moments, the bull Devilman successfully threw his spidery foe off and quickly rushed over to pin her down.

"Because we don't have to," Koda said. "Humans and demons are far more alike than we ever could have realized until recently!"

"That's right!" a butterfly/ladybug-like Devilman said. "Maou Dante told us everything!" Miko hissed and shot webbing at Koda's face, forcing him to stumble off. She scuttled back, and turned her attention to Psycho Jenny.

"Even so," she said as she sprang at the psychic demon, "I won't forgive you for turning on mankind!" But the red-haired demon simply exerted some mental energy and grabbed Miko with her telekinesis.

"Enough prattling," Jenny said as Miko flailed helpless in midair. "Either join us or perish. The choice is yours, Miko Kuroda."

"N-neither!" she grunted; "We'll beat you all...somehow, we'll..."

But she started to cry out as Psycho Jenny started to tear at her mind with a brutal psychic assault. Miko's eyes started to bleed green ichor while her body spasmed uncontrollably, dripping venom from her fangs and webbing from her thorax.

"Be at ease," Psycho Jenny said mercifully. "Your agony shall be over soon." As if to fulfill that prophecy, Jenny was suddenly struck by several beam shots, destroying half of her body and instantly killing her. The Devilmen turned to see ZZ and Zeta Gundams hurrying over to aid their friend, and immediately made a break for it.

"Miko!" Judau cried. Kamille, meanwhile, gently picked up the wounded spider Devilman.

"Judau...Kamille..." she muttered. "Thanks..." But their relief didn't last long as Psycho Jenny suddenly started to levitate again while her body began to regenerate all of its lost parts.

"This...is not...over..." Jenny muttered as she prepared to renew her mental assault...

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield, God Gundam, Master Gundam, Raideen and Grendizer were going at it with Maou Dante. The rest of the group was fighting it out with the rest of the demon horde.

"What are you planning, Dante?!" Akira Hibiki yelled as he fired off several arrows from the God Gorgon. "Why are you working alongside a monster like Mazinger ZERO?!"

"Because it's the only thing that can create the world we desire!" Dante replied as he batted the arrows aside with his claws. "A world where demons are the only sentient life forms! You'll all become demons, and live lives of absolute freedom! No-one shall be bound to another unless they _choose_ to be!"

"That can only lead to a life of absolute chaos and madness," Master Asia said as he fired off several beam shots from his hand, "since you creatures live only to fight and consume!" The demon lord snarled angrily at this statement as he took the hits.

"That doesn't make us any different from you!" he roared as he turned to attack Master Gundam; "If you really knew what we were..."

But he was struck from behind by a slash from Grendizer's Double Haken that bit deep into his skin and flesh.

"Okay, so maybe we ARE wrong about our differences," Daisuke said. "But your scheme turned mankind against each other by taking advantage of its fears! Your willingness to sink that low shows how little respect you have for the lives of other sentient beings!"

He then charged energy into Grendizer's horns.

" _That_ is why you are _evil_!" the Fleedian bellowed. Dante sneered as he saw that DREAM still didn't realize what he was talking about.

"If you would call me evil," the demon lord roared as he also charged energy into his horns, "then evil shall prevail today!" His charge was quicker than Grendizer's, and he unleashed a bolt of energy from his horns.

" **SPACE THUNDER!** " Daisuke cried. The two bolts collided with each other, forcing the two into a sort of beam-shoving contest.

"This guy's definitely a cut above Zenon!" Domon said as he swatted away a insectoid demon that was rushing to Dante's defense.

"Let's blow this fiend away with one shot," Master Asia suggested, "while he's distracted by the good Duke!"

"Yes, Master!" Domon said as he and his teacher leaped to opposite sides of Dante, who was focused on overpowering Grendizer. The two mobile fighters turned gold as they focused their wills.

"Now," they chanted in unison as they charged their ki into their Gundams' hands; "THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST'S ULTIMATE SECRET TECHNIQUE!"

 **"SEKI!"** Master Asia cried.

 **"HA!"** Domon yelled.

 **"KYUUKOKU...TENKYOKEEEEEEEEEEEN!"**

Both martial artists fired Sekiha Tenkyokens, each of which manifested as gigantic fists of energy. But instead of going against each other, the fists crushed the demon between them, dealing immense damage with a single, massive blow. The attack also stopped Dante's bolt, allowing Grendizer's Space Thunder to strike home.

"And for good measure," Raideen's pilot added as his machine fired off green energy bolts; " **GOD PRESSUUUUURE!** "

Dante howled in agony and collapsed to the ground, seemingly dead. Moments later, Amon slammed into the earth after a terrific blow from Kira's Strike Freedom. This finally exposed Mazinger ZERO to direct attack. Mazinkaiser, Shin Getter and Genesic GaoGaiGar, who had been tangling with some of the other Devilmen, also approached.

"You're next, ZERO!" Koji yelled.

" **Foolish humans,"** the evil Mazinger chuckled; **"You haven't defeated them yet, if that was your plan."**

"What?!" God Gundam's pilot exclaimed as he turned to see Dante and Amon get up, their wounds healing instantly.

"As long as our god exists," Dante said, "we can draw upon his power to heal ourselves." Amon cackled wickedly and made a beeline for God Gundam, hoping for another opponent.

"It seems that we can't defeat Dante or the other powerful demons until ZERO falls," Lordgenome said.

"Focus your efforts on defeating him, but don't let the others interfere!" Bright ordered. "And remember to avoid aiming for the cockpit if possible!"

"We must protect our god!" one of the lesser demons called out. All at once, every unit on both sides began to converge on Mazinger ZERO's position. But amid the fracas, ZERO managed to slip out, followed closely by Shin Getter, which quickly shifted to Getter 2 in order to keep up with the god of demons.

"Hey, Kouji!" Ryoma yelled as Shin Getter closed in. "What's the big idea? You're seriously gonna let this jerkass suck on your soul like a juice box?!"

" **He cannot hear you, man of the Getter,"** ZERO replied. **"But in truth, I have eagerly awaited this opportunity. Only the emerald luster of Getter Rays has the slightest hope of matching my golden Mazin Power!"**

"If it's a fight you want, ZERO, it's a fight you'll get!" Benkei said.

"We'll beat you AND save Kouji!" Hayato yelled. ZERO turned and unleashed an immensely powerful Rust Hurricane – easily larger than even Mazinkaiser's Rust Tornado.

"Open Get!" Hayato said, yanking on a lever to split the three Shin Get Machines apart.

"Change, Getter 3!" Benkei bellowed as the three aircraft formed into Shin Getter 3 in midair. It went into a dive, aiming its missiles at ZERO.

" **GETTER MISSILE!"**

Four missiles launched out from Shin Getter 3's shoulders. ZERO easily caught two of them, but was struck by the other two, staggering him and dealing some damage.

"Your turn, Ryoma!" Benkei as he yanked his lever as ZERO countered with another Rust Hurricane; "Open Get!"

"Change, Getter 1!" Ryoma cried as the machines recombined into Shin Getter 1. The red mech dove at ZERO, readying its tomahawk.

" **GETTER TOMAHAAAAAWK!"**

Shin Getter slashed ZERO with a trio of heavy cleaving strikes. ZERO tried to counter with an Iron Cutter but again, Ryoma was quicker on the lever as it split into three once more and took off one last time.

"Hayato, bring 'em down!" the Getter team's leader said as the machines arranged themselves into the formation for Getter 2.

"I'll end this!" Hayato yelled as the machines combined one last time. "Change, Getter 2!" The white mech then dove back down. ZERO fired off its colossal Iron Cutter, only to hit an afterimage. The demonic Mazinger, however, quickly realized what was really going on.

It turned around just as Shin Getter 2 burst from the ground drill-first and caught the drill as it tried to burrow into its chest.

" **That's it, Getter?"** ZERO said, almost disappointed by the failure; **"I know you can do more than that! Or are you still trying to destroy me without harming Kouji Kabuto?!"**

ZERO then yanked the drill out, snapped off the tip with alarming ease, and then blasted its foe with a point-blank Photon Beam – even Hayato's reflexes weren't enough to get them out of the way in time. The blow dealt severe damage to the white mech, but it managed to hold together.

But before ZERO could finish it off, it sensed Genesic GaoGaiGar coming up behind it with fists ready. It whirled around and struck the God of Destruction with a powerful right hook, only to be struck himself in a devastating cross-counter that caused the fabric of space-time to tremble. Genesic jumped back to better anticipate its opponents' moves.

" **A God of Destruction,"** ZERO said as he charged in again to deliver another brutal punch; **"Fused with one who bears the power of the G-Stone...this shall be a novel experience for me."**

"You know about the G-Stone?!" Guy exclaimed as he was pushed back after blocking the attack with a Protect Shade.

" **I know many things, for my true self transcends the borders of time and space,"** ZERO said as he fired off a Rocket Punch, this time without an Iron Cutter attached. Genesic countered with a Broken Magnum, and the two fists struck each other with equally titanic force, blowing away the crowd of demons gathering around them.

" **I also know that though you are a machine like me, you are still imperfect, Guy Shishioh,"** the evil Mazinger added.

"It doesn't matter how powerful or 'perfect' you are," Guy countered. "As long as my soul blazes with courage, I can overcome any opponent! That's the power of an Evoluder and Genesic!"

ZERO simply grinned as Guy prepared for GaoGaiGar's ultimate attack.

" **GADGET TOOL!"**

Immediately, three parts of GadgetGao's tail burst off and formed into black claw-gloves for Genesic GaoGaiGar.

 **"HELL...AND...HEAVEN!"**

The machine's hands began to shine a reddish pink and a golden yellow before Guy began to press the two hands together, chanting in the same manner as he did before.

"Gemu-giru-gan-go-gufo..."

ZERO meanwhile, braced itself for the attack.

Just as before, the entire area was engulfed in green energy as soon as the two hands made contact, Genesic GaoGaiGar charged in, and Guy screamed but a single word...

 **"VIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"**

At the last second, Guy opened up his hands to try grabbing the Pilder where Kouji was imprisoned. But when he tried to pull the Pilder out, it remained stuck there.

" **Is that all?"** ZERO chuckled as Guy fruitlessly tried to yank the aircraft out. Guy responded with a quick Drill Knee and backed off to disrupt any counterattacks from ZERO.

"Bright, it's no good!" Guy cried as he was quickly attacked by Dante. "Even Genesic Hell & Heaven can't rip him out!"

 _Is there really nothing else we can do except destroy the Pilder?_ Bright thought before preparing to issue another command. "All units, you are authorized to target Mazinger ZERO's cockpit."

" **You won't get that chance,"** ZERO rumbled as it flew upward and charged a monstrous amount of energy into its heat sink.

"He's charging something up!" Yurika cried. "Get out of range, or brace yourselves if you can't!" The surviving demons seemed to get the message too, and immediately scattered.

" **Farewell, wretched weaklings..."** ZERO said as he prepared to unleash a stupendous blast of heat and energy; **"WIDE ANGLE...BREAST...FIREEEEEE..."**

The blast was as large as the first one DREAM had suffered not long ago – but at the last moment, the flame was deflected by something:

A twinned AT Field, courtesy of Shinji and Asuka.

When the energy finally subsided, Mazinger ZERO's eyes widened with shock.

" **WHAT?! SOMETHING COULD DEFLECT MY BREAST FIRE?!"**

"Guys!" Shinji called out to his friends as a great murmur went up through the demon horde, stopping the battle for the moment. "We're back!"

"Did you miss us?" Asuka said with a wink.

"Asuka! Shinji!" Shinobu said excitedly.

"Looks like we aren't too late!" Tetsuya's voice called out as Mazin Emperor G and Venus A hurried towards them, with Miki perched on the Emperor's shoulder and Masakado on Venus A's.

"Tetsuya! Jun! Miki!" Koji cried. "You're all okay!"

"Lord Dante," Psycho Jenny said to Dante, "those purple and red machines..."

"Yes," Dante replied, "they are the same as the fossilized giants where we fought the minions of the Gods. But what would they be doing with the humans...unless..."

"And look who else we brought!" Miki meowed. Tara then swooped toward the ships, stopping in front of the _Nadesico_ and looking out at them.

"Hey, guys," she said uneasily. "Listen, before you say anything, please understand that..."

"We've already decided to give you another chance," Ruri said. Tara's heart jumped with excitement.

"Show us that you really want to fix everything," Lacus said, "as long as you can do that, we'll fight with you just like we always have!"

Tara found herself moved to tears as she realized it – they had seen the truth! They understood her feelings after all!

"You guys..." she said with a sniffle. "I'm so..."

"Quit sniffling and get in your robot!" Jiro said. "We have to save Kouji! Lifthrasir's waiting for ya on the _Nadesico_!"

Tara brushed aside her tears and smiled as the _Nadesico_ , the first ship she had ever fought alongside, opened its hatch as if to welcome her back to the fold.

"Got it!" she said as she flew into the hatch. Sure enough, Lifthrasir Titania was standing there on the catapult, ready to take off at a moment's notice. She flew into the machine as a portal opened up. She then slid into the cockpit seat and started it up, causing Xemmey to appear on her control console. The android seemed to have a look of smug contentment on her face.

"I calculated the probability of your return to be 100%," the AI said.

"It's good to be back," Tara said as she adjusted her body in the seat. "Let's finish this fight...Kouji's waiting for us."

As she revved Lifthrasir's engines, the machine suddenly hummed far louder than usual as new energy surged into, through and out of her. The white angelic mech launched out and immediately spread out three pairs of rainbow light wings.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-holy crap," Tara exclaimed, "Lifthrasir's output just spiked like crazy!"

 _That's because you just had a fragment of my soul before,_ Iophiel said. _Now you have all of me._

 _Tenth enumeration, online,_ Xemmey suddenly intoned as the Systema Sephiroticum appeared on her console _; Da'at-level permissions granted...releasing 1st-tier seals…_

In response of its tenth enumeration awakening, Lifthrasir Titania sprouted a fourth pair of light wings, while a golden halo of light formed over its head, spreading a golden light not unlike sunlight across the area. Everyone except Mazinger ZERO seemed to be enthralled by it.

"Tara," Xemmey chimed in, "I must report that it seems that the TZUM has essentially unlocked all of its abilities."

"So, this is Lifthrasir Titania at full power?" Tara said. It seemed like a bit of an anticlimax that she would awaken the machine's maximum potential here.

 _If Janus and Granlif Yggdasil were present,_ Iophiel said, _it could activate the eleventh and final enumeration, but..._

"But he's gone, thanks to this monster here," Tara said, her gaze turning to ZERO.

"That, and the code to activate it is incomplete," Xemmey said. "But we can still counter Mazinger ZERO's reality-warping powers now, and give us a better chance of freeing Kouji."

"Let's give it a try, then," the girl said.

 _Leave that to me,_ Iophiel said. _The words to activate this new power are in a language only a few know...myself being one of them._ Tara nodded and allowed Iophiel to assume control of her body. The angel then began singing words in a language no one present, save Masakado, recognized – although Shinji and Asuka seemed to have a vague idea of what was going on.

"What's she saying?" Megumi of the Voltes team asked.

"I don't know, but Lifthrasir Titania is giving off a ludicrous amount of energy, and it's affecting the demons!" Hiyoshi said as he checked Voltes' monitors.

"It's warm...and comforting..." Hyoma said.

However, Basara and Lacus both seemed to vaguely recognize the melody and lyrics – the rock star pulled out an acoustic guitar he kept in his cockpit and began to play, while Lacus started to mouth the words as if she were recalling a song from long ago. It wasn't long before they both joined in.

With Lacus and Basara adding their voices to the ancient melody, Lifthrasir's light began to intensify. Dante, Psycho Jenny and Amon suddenly felt their link with Mazinger ZERO disappear...and then, they felt something being slowly burned out of their bodies, even though they felt no pain.

As for their allies, the other pilots felt reinvigorated, spurring regeneration for machines driven by willpower, like Gurren Lagann.

 _The Hymn of the Sabbath Light,_ Masakado thought, _so, she still has her power as the Szekhina - the Maiden of the Sabbath...but who would have thought that power would manifest in these two as well?_

"Exsedol, is this light related to the Anima Spiritia?" Max asked. The Zentradi shook his head.

"I am not sure," he said. "It is similar, yet also far more potent."

" **This light,"** ZERO grunted as he started to recoil from it; " **it's...suppressing my..."**

Amon, meanwhile, suddenly felt another consciousness starting to well up inside him.

 _No, not now,_ he thought. _At this rate...I've got to settle this once and for all!_

* * *

In the depths of Amon's mind, he saw Akira Fudo standing before him in the middle of a black void, staring down into the darkness below him.

"Why can't you just leave me be?" Fudo said somberly as Amon walked toward him.

"Because we're not through yet," Amon said cruelly. The demon then held out what seemed to be Miki's severed head.

"You see this?" the demon chuckled. Fudo watched grimly as the demon crushed the head in his grip, reducing it to a bloody mess.

"Why show me this?" Fudo asked as he watched the blood drip onto what seemed to be the ground.

"I'm tired of trying to suppress you," Amon snarled. "I want you to fight me...this time, winner controls all!" Fudo turned to face Amon straight on, then grinned savagely, baring his fangs.

"If it's a fight you want, you gonna freaking GET IT!" he hissed as he morphed into Devilman.

The black void disappeared, as if it were a curtain being burned away by invisible flame, revealing a scorched wasteland, with the sky covered by dark clouds. Four huge rock formations surrounded them, while they stood in a shall indentation - this gave Fudo the vague impression that he was in an arena.

The two opponents stared each other down, grinning savagely as their blood-lust built up. Then, on some unseen signal, they charged each other simultaneously. When he was close enough, Fudo suddenly vaulted over Amon, kicking him in the back of the head and then unfurled his wings and took the air.

But Amon was undaunted – he held out his hands and charged energy into them, firing pink energy blasts at his opponent, which he narrowly avoided. Amon then fired a continuous beam, which Fudo had to fly to stay ahead of, before finally swooping upward.

The demon champion then grinned wickedly and charged up yet more energy, and fired off a massive barrage of smaller pink blasts. To his wicked delight, these blasts were successful – they peppered Fudo and punched holes in his wings, making him unable to fly. With a savage grin, Amon fired off another barrage, which hammered his foe as he fell, and then a third for good measure.

Fudo laid there, injured and seemingly unable to move. Amon approached his foe to deal a finishing blow, only for the half-human to spring up using his hands and deliver a ferocious kick to the black demon – Amon's reflexes just barely let him avoid the attack. Amon then went on the defensive as Fudo started to attack with a series of wild punches and kicks. But the wicked black demon was too quick, for he easily dodged every strike using only the minimum amount of movement required. Finally, Amon caught one of Fudo's punches, and countered with a devastating right hook, sending his opponent spinning and crashing to the ground.

The demon grinned evilly as he strode over to his weakened opponent. He picked up Fudo by his antennae and punched him in the face a few times, then let go and kneed him in the gut, making the hapless Devilman spit up blood. Amon then dropped his opponent into the dust, pressed his foot against his back and began to pull on one of his wings, chuckling with savage amusement the whole time. As easy as this opponent was proving, beating the stuffing out of Fudo was a cathartic experience for the demon – every indignity he had suffered while under the human's control was being avenged.

Finally, the wing tore off, exposing Fudo's muscle beneath the skin. The Devilman let out a short cry of pain, sending chills of delight down Amon's spine. Deciding to prolong the torture a little longer, Amon started kicking his helpless opponent, chuckling with Fudo's every grunt. When he was satisfied, the black demon grabbed Fudo by the throat, lifted him up and began to squeeze his windpipe.

After a few moments of struggle, Amon's fingers pierced Fudo's neck and jugular vein – a mortal blow. He threw his opponent down and watched him slowly die.

 _...Miki,_ Fudo thought as he felt his consciousness slowly fade...

* * *

In the depths of his own fading mind, Akira Fudo found himself in his track uniform, standing on a track that seemed to extend forever in front of and behind him, while a white mist surrounded him.

After a few moments, he heard the sounds of someone running up to him. He turned around and saw Miki running toward him, holding a baton.

"Miki?" he muttered. As she got closer, Miki held the baton out to him...and then he heard the last words she had said to him before he went off to fight Cadney...

... _You're the anchor, right?_

Fudo, realizing that he still had a job to do, got into a runner's ready position and held out his hand as Miki passed the baton to him...

* * *

As Amon watched, he suddenly saw tears running down Fudo's face.

"Are you crying...over a woman?" Amon exclaimed, barely containing his amusement at this display. Indeed, the demon then began laugh deeply as Fudo sat up, not immediately noticing that the wounds on the Devilman's neck had suddenly healed.

"So, you still have the strength to stand up," Amon said, still confident even as Fudo managed to get to his feet.

"You really think...that I'll let you win?" Fudo said defiantly as his chest heaved. "I may be weak in body, but I never lost my human heart! You, who lived only for yourself, could never understand where humanity's strength comes from!"

"Is this a joke?!" Amon laughed. "Well, whatever...time to finish you off!" He strode over toward Fudo and wound up for a final blow, intended to knock Fudo's head clear off his neck...

Only to be stopped a few centimeters from his head. Amon's confidence quickly shattered – far quicker than even Mazinger ZERO had broken it.

"...The hell?!" the black demon exclaimed. Then, he was flung backward into one of the rock formations by an invisible force, almost as if it had been by Akira Fudo's will. The Devilman then dashed in and delivered a devastating uppercut to his gut, then a powerful flip kick to his chin.

Amon was baffled and terrified - it was one thing to face a foe who was clearly stronger than you...it was quite another to see a foe who you had literally walked all over suddenly turn the tables on you. Indeed, it was something Amon had never experienced since taking control of Deathless Amon's cells.

Frustrated but determined not to suffer another humiliation at Fudo's hands, Amon staggered forward and punched at the Devilman with all of his might – right through his chest. But when he tried to pull his hand out, it refused to budge. He looked up at Fudo, who was wearing an expression of absolute seriousness.

The Devilman then grabbed Amon's wrist with one hand and began punching him with the other. The demon champion couldn't move to avoid or resist the blows, which came more and more rapidly, until he was being punched dozens of times per second.

Finally, Fudo readied one more blow, this time holding his fingers together like the point of a spear, claws keened to impale Amon.

"But...why?" Amon muttered. As if in response, he saw images of Fudo's friends – Wamu and his crew, Taro, Miko, the Devilman Army, Miki's parents, his friends in DREAM...and finally Miki herself.

Then, with one loud scream, Akira Fudo plunged his hand into Amon's chest and reclaimed his body...

* * *

The Hymn of the Sabbath Light seemed to have pacified every last one of the demons, leaving Mazinger ZERO seemingly without any allies to help him, at least until he saw Amon get up. But to his shock, the demon champion then rushed at ZERO and smashed it in the chin, sending it staggering back. The force of the blow also caused the demon to shed his black carapace.

"Amon just turned on ZERO?!" Exsedol exclaimed as the demon turned to the group.

"I'm not Amon," the demon said, suddenly revealing a familiar form, "I am...Akira Fudo...DEVILMAN!"

"Fudo!" the Universal Century pilots exclaimed, marveling at this sudden turn of events.

"Akira!" Miki cried, ecstatic to see her dear friend back to normal. She had to restrain herself from rushing into his arms.

"Incredible...he managed to REGAIN his humanity!" Akira Hibiki said to himself as Fudo charged energy into his antennae. "But his power – it's the same as...no, GREATER than Amon's was before!"

" **DEVIL...ARROOOOOOW!"**

The bolt of energy struck ZERO in the head, causing the evil Mazinger to reel in what seemed to be pain. But even as he quickly regained his footing, another realization struck it.

" **THIS POWER...THIS IS PHOTON POWER!"** he bellowed. **"BUT IT SHOULD..."**

"Looks like I still had some of your power left over, ZERO!" Fudo jeered, a wicked grin on his face; "How'd it feel, suffering pain from your own energy?!"

Mazinger ZERO glared at Fudo and prepared to charge at him, only for his pupils to start fading.

" **No, n0T N0W!"** he cried before suddenly going silent. The wicked Mazinger was silent for a moment, and then a new voice came through its mouth...one that was struggling with all its might just to be heard.

"G...guys..."

This startled everyone, and made Iophiel, Basara and Lacus stop singing, though the effects continued to linger. The angel, worn out by the song, sunk back into Tara's subconscious and let her resume control.

"Kouji!" UC Sayaka said.

"That jolt...was enough...to wake...me up," the imprisoned Mazinger pilot said, "but...it...won't...last..."

"Kouji, hang in there!" Fudo cried. "We'll get you out of there somehow!"

"No...I'm...beyond saving...please..." Kouji groaned. "Please...kill me...it's the only...way...to beat...ZERO for...good..."

"Don't say that!" Koji cried angrily as Mazinkaiser clenched one of its fists. "There's no way I'm killing another version of myself, especially one who's been like a brother to me!"

"I'm...devoting...everything...to slowing...his regen...eration," Kouji grunted as he felt ZERO try to assert control; "and block his...higher...dimen...sional pre...diction...ability..."

He then began to tear up.

"Hurry," he said, "aim for...the Pilder...avenge...Janus..."

" **Y0u h4ve N0 r1Gh7 t0 dO TH1s T0 m3!"** ZERO screeched in both its own voice and Kouji's; **"1 4m tH3 Gr347E5t 4nD m05T P0wErFu1 M4z1n!"** With a great exertion of will, the evil Mazinger made its pupils reappear, indicating a greater amount of control again, but it was clear that ZERO was still struggling to stay dominant.

"Now's our chance!" Tara said. "Without his regeneration or higher dimensional prediction, ZERO can't overpower us so easily! We can save Kouji this time if we attack as one!" In response, ZERO's eyes flashed, and a dozen copies of Energer Z appeared out of thin air.

"He's bringing out Einherjar," Hyoma said. "He's scared of us!"

"It's probably because he absorbed Janus' TZIM," Simon said. "Not a surprise he could pull shenanigans like that...not that it'll help him!" He then turned toward the _Arc Gurren_.

"Let's do it, Leeron!" Simon said. "We're gonna need the biggest drill we've got!"

Undaunted by the reinforcements, DREAM let out a hot-blooded roar as they converged on the god of demons once more while Gurren Lagann combined with the _Arc-Gurren_.

Fudo, being closest, was the first to make another attack on Mazinger ZERO.

"Kouji!" he cried as he flew in.

" **Akira Fudo!"** ZERO bellowed as he tried to swat the Devilman out of the air. **"You may have reawakened your humanity and harnessed my Photon Power, but you've only weakened yourself! Without the ruthlessness of a demon, your feeble human heart is no match for my power of Mazin!"**

"Don't...listen...to him...Fudo," Kouji interrupted. "You...can...win! Just...give it...your all..."

"Kouji," the Devilman said, "I'm the one who got you into this mess, and I'll be the one to get you out!" With that, he charged energy into his antennae yet again.

" **DEVIL...ARROOWWWW!"**

The attack struck home, this time hitting Mazinger ZERO's face, momentarily blinding it as well as damaging it. Kouji grunted in pain, but smirked.

"That's it..." he murmured. "Don't...hold back..." He suddenly cried out in agony as ZERO charged up for a Photon Beam.

"GET AWAY, YOU GUYS!" he screamed. Fudo quickly swooped away as the beam fired, striking nothing but empty air, though it just narrowly missed Shin Getter 1 as it flew in for an attack of its own.

"Thanks for the warning, Kouji," Ryoma said as the red robot flew in and slashed ZERO across the chest with its arm blades.

"Getter Team...please," the imprisoned Mazinger pilot pleaded, "destroy...the Pilder...and me..."

"Not a chance, pal!" Benkei replied.

"We already said that we're going to bust you out," Hayato said. "Ryoma, let's hammer this thing for real!" Ryoma nodded as the red mech rocketed upward, narrowly avoiding a Rust Hurricane. The three pilots combined their wills, forming a sphere of condensed Getter Rays in Shin Getter's hands.

"Brace yourself, Kouji!" Ryoma cried. **"STONEEEEEEEEEER! SUUUUUUUUUUNSHINE!"**

ZERO looked up and raised its hands to try and block the sphere, but with Kouji now fighting for control, its efforts to block it were feeble, and was smashed by a massive torrent of Getter Rays that even ate away at its improved Super Alloy Z body.

But when the explosion faded, ZERO was still there, though it was looking somewhat damaged.

"Damn, that thing's durable," Ryoma quipped. "Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from a Mazinger." As ZERO fired off a Rocket Punch, Shin Getter split into three again, allowing Arc Gurren Lagann to take a shot at their foe.

"Si...mon...Vi...ral..." Kouji grunted. "Your drill...your drill can..."

"Give back our friend, you over-sized tin can!" Viral yelled as Arc Gurren Lagann charged energy into its fist. "Unless you want to get drilled!"

" **I'm afraid I need him, Beastman,"** ZERO said, **"I loathe him, and yet I cannot exist without him."**

"Hang in there, Kouji!" Simon said. "We'll punch a hole through ZERO and open a path for you to reach tomorrow!"

" **There is no tomorrow for anyone except me,"** the wicked Mazinger replied as it readied its gargantuan Iron Cutter.

"Don't bet on it, pal!" the digger yelled. "Have a taste of our **SPACETIME-SHATTERING..."**

" **BURST SPINNING..."** Viral said as the huge robot threw the punch, knocking away the Iron Cutter.

" **PUUUUUUUUUNCH!"**

The blow struck ZERO in the chest, breaking a piece off of its left heat sink and sending it flying – and just like before, it suddenly stopped as if striking something invisible; but this time, only a few cracks in the spacetime continuum formed before regenerating.

 _That's weird,_ Simon thought. _Is this space being held together by something?_ But his thoughts were soon brought back to the situation at hand as Mazinger ZERO countered with a powerful Breast Fire, damaging its body and forcing him to back off.

Next to approach was Kira in his new Gundam.

"Kouji!" Kira cried as he fired a few beam rifle shots. Mazinger ZERO turned and batted the shots aside with a Photon Power-enhanced fist.

" **A Gundam?"** it chuckled; **"Don't make me laugh. Only a Super Robot has even the slightest glimmer of hope against me."**

"How do you know about Gundams?!" the Ultimate Coordinator exclaimed.

" **I am but a manifestation of something far greater,"** ZERO replied, **"something that transcends time and space!"**

"Don't...lose hope, Kira," Kouji grunted. "I know...you can...beat him..." Kira steeled himself and switched Strike Freedom to its HiMAT mode, quickly targeting as many weak spots on ZERO that he could find.

"Just have to avoid hitting the cockpit," he muttered to himself. He then let out a cry as he fired off every weapon in the Strike Freedom's arsenal, hammering ZERO with beams and railgun rounds galore. But the machine had braced itself for the attack.

" **Impressive, human,"** ZERO said as he returned to a normal stance and regenerated most of the damage Kira had done, **"but not good enough!"**

"Then try us!" Gamlin cried as his Sturmvogel swooped in with Fire Bomber close at hand.

"Hey, Mazinger ZERO! LISTEN TO OUR SONG!" Basara yelled before immediately breaking into a vigorous rendition of Dynamite Explosion.

" **Grgh...how annoying!"** ZERO said as it shook its head, trying to shake off the distraction.

"Basara...Gamlin...hurry...and finish me," Kouji moaned; "ZERO is affected...by your song..."

"You still insist on dying?!" Gamlin exclaimed. "Then we insist on making sure you live!" The VF fired off several dozen missiles, all aimed at points on the evil Mazinger's body other than the cockpit. Their power was enhanced by the melody, and they staggered the god of demons.

"There!" Gamlin exclaimed as he spotted an opening, shifted his VF to Battroid mode, and focused its Pinpoint Barrier on its right fist. "Brace yourself, Kouji!"

He then rocketed straight at ZERO, smashing the fist right into its shoulder. The monstrous machine let out a groan as the group quickly beat a hasty retreat, allowing Genesic GaoGaiGar to take another shot at the god of demons, who hastily tried to regenerate its damaged shoulder.

"Here I come, Kouji!" Guy yelled. **"GENESIC BOLT!"**

The lion head on GaoGaiGar's chest shot out a golden screwdriver head

" **GADGET TOOL!"** the Evoluder then cried, causing two parts of GadgetGao's tail to pop off and attach to Genesic's left hand. The screwdriver head then attached to the long green cylinder that sprouted from its hand.

" **BOLTING DRIVEEEEEEEER!"**

The screwdriver struck ZERO square in the chest, delivering a tremendous amount of damage and splitting the evil Mazinger's chest wide open, exposing its Photon Power battery.

" **Impressive,"** ZERO chuckled as he turned to closing his exposed chest; **"I'd expect nothing less from a God of Destruction. But your efforts are still..."**

" **GO, FIN FUNNEL!"**

Hi-Nu Gundam rushed in next before ZERO had a chance to fully regain his balance, firing its beam rifle as its Fin Funnels peppered it with their own beams. Two of the Energer Z copies unleashed Photon Beams in order to destroy or disable any funnels it could.

" **Accursed Gundam,"** Mazinger ZERO bellowed, " **I will not let you defeat me so easily!"** It then turned its own Photon Beam on Amuro, who sped away in time to avoid a cascade of golden explosions. When the glow faded, Suzaku and Kallen were on the move with their own Knightmares.

" **You who are cursed by a dangerous power,"** ZERO roared as Suzaku closed in. **"I won't let you beat me!"**

"Suzaku...Kallen," Kouji begged, sensing that the two Knightmares couldn't do much against the god of demons, "please run...away...I can't...hold..."

But Kouji was again cut off as ZERO charged up another Breast Fire.

" **Perish, humans...WIDE-ANGLE BREAST FIREEEE!"** it roared as it fired off a massive blast of heat and energy. Thankfully, Suzaku and Kallen were swift enough to dodge the heat blast – without his higher dimensional prediction, ZERO couldn't anticipate their moves.

"This thing is something Atik Yomin and Charles seem to fear," Suzaku said. "And I can see why...my live command is screaming for me to run away, just like Kouji warned me..."

"But we can't!" Kallen said. "Not when there's still so much left to be done!" With that, she swooped down and jammed her Radiant Wave Surger into ZERO's chest, right where the Photon Power battery was.

"Go down, ZERO!" she cried as she pressed the trigger. The machine's Super Alloy Z skin rippled and surged, but it didn't burst. But as the evil Mazinger moved to swat Guren SEITEN away, its swatting arm was slashed by Lancelot Albion's swords. The two managed to get away before ZERO could retaliate again, though its attention was soon focused on the two Evangelions that were rushing at him. He didn't see Dancougar behind them, readying an Dan Kuu Kouga Ken.

" **You! You are not unlike my subjects,"** ZERO said as he fired off a pair of Rocket Punches. **"You have the same genes...and your souls are..."**

"We're not demons at all!" Shinji cried as he blocked one with his AT Field. "We're human beings - Evangelion pilots!"

Asuka smirked as she blocked the other punch.

"No...we're SUPER Evangelion pilots!" she said as she summoned her Spear of Cassius. "Let's go, Super Eva 02!" She dashed forward and started stabbing ZERO repeatedly with her weapon while Shinji readied his machine's sword.

"I guess you're Super Eva 01 then," Shinji said as he rushed in; "Let's do this, you guys!" Upon reaching ZERO, he slashed three times, even as Asuka somersaulted out of the way.

"If you ask me," Shinobu chimed in, "I prefer **YAATE YARUZE!"**

The bright red beam blade came down on ZERO, slashing him in twain and just barely missing the Pilder where Kouji was. The evil Mazinger frantically summoned more Energer Z copies as it backed off to focus on regenerating. Raideen and the two Choudenji machines, however, were quick to force these reinforcements aside, allowing Lifthrasir Titania to close in.

"Hang in there, Kouji!" she cried as she readied her energy tonfas; "I'm going to free you!" Kouji somehow managed to shake his head in dismay – he had dreaded this encounter more than any other.

"But I...killed...Jan," he sobbed. "You have...every...reason...to...kill me..."

"You weren't the one," she replied sympathetically, before turning a wrathful gaze toward ZERO; "It was this monster's fault...this monster that's trying to devour you, who was a friend to us both!" She then activated the weapons and rushed in at high speed, using portals to dodge and weave.

 _Janus, if you're still out there somewhere,_ she thought as she drew upon as much power as she could safely muster, _please...help me save Kouji...our friend!_

" **I don't know what you did with that light, girl,"** ZERO snarled as he fired off a Reinforced Rocket Punch, **"but all you've really done is make me angry!"**

With lightning speed, Lifthrasir started to attack by smashing its body with the energized tonfas as it passed and entered another portal before popping out again somewhere else. This sequence repeated numerous times, each pass coming at higher and higher speed.

But unlike before, Lifthrasir managed to spawn ten times as many duplicates, and they all converged on the evil Mazinger at once.

"CHEW ON THIS, ZERO **...HEAVENLY BLAZEEEEEEER!"**

The final strike created a catastrophic explosion that even managed to shatter the canopy of the Pilder while heavily damaging the rest of its body. But to Tara's relief, her friend managed to withstand the explosion, drained as he was from fueling ZERO's existence.

"That's...the Tara I remem...ber..." Kouji chuckled as he indulged in ZERO's anguish at suffering such a blow. "You're...in for it now, ZERO..." But as Tara swooped back around for another pass, she spotted a trio of Energer copies tromping toward the _Nadesico_. Deciding to leave ZERO to the others, she flew back to stop these foes from attacking the ship.

The next to get close was Mazin Emperor G – the presence of another Mazinger immediately got ZERO's attention.

" **You!"** ZERO roared as it unleashed another Breast Fire, which the Mazin Emperor avoided; **"Your existence must be snuffed out!"**

"Don't like other Mazingers, huh?" Tetsuya chuckled as he started to gather more clouds overhead.

" **I am not the only the greatest Mazin,"** the evil Mazinger said, **"but the only true Mazin! I shall eliminate all others!"**

"We'll see about that!" Mazin Emperor G's pilot said; "It's time for the Great Mazin Emperor's trump card!"

After getting struck by a bolt of lightning, Tetsuya's machine was filled with energy. The feather-like extensions on its cape formed up into its wings as he fired up the rockets on Mazin Emperor G's backpack and feet, sending it rocketing forward. Mazinger ZERO dodged this, but this initial charge was not the real attack.

"I know you're faster than this, Emperor!" Tetsuya said as Mazin Emperor G instead continued accelerating while looping back around for another pass.

"Witness the Emperor Aureole's power!" he cried as the heroic Mazinger dove down before charging straight forward. He then unhooked the jet pack and decelerated, allowing it to continue on its path toward ZERO.

" **EAT THIS! AUREOLE BOOSTER G!"**

The jet pack rammed through ZERO with titanic force, dealing another massive blow that tore through much of its armor, and even ripped off part of its Scrander. But even after that, it was still going.

Artemis A approached next as the Mazinger Angels held off yet more Energer copies.

"Kouji!" UC Sayaka cried as she prepared to attack the demonic Mazinger. "Please, just hang in there a little longer!"

" **You are someone precious to Kouji Kabuto,"** ZERO chuckled. **"If I destroy you, perhaps he'll finally surrender to me completely."** It let loose another Rust Hurricane, which Artemis A dodged.

"Sayaka...stay away...I beg of you," Kouji grunted. "I can't...stop..."

"Not a chance," the girl replied; "It's my turn to save you for once!" With that, she began to charge energy into Artemis' bow, drawing back a string of energy not unlike Rising Gundam's own beam bow.

"But if I were to lose you," the imprisoned Mazinger pilot murmured, "I..."

With a surge of will, Kouji managed to force Mazinger ZERO to freeze in place as Sayaka took aim.

"Do it, Sayaka!" he cried. "Aim for me! ZERO can't do anything without me!"

The girl's body trembled as her heart struggled to choose what course to take. If she aimed for Kouji, she could easily kill him and annihilate ZERO for good. But not even Photon Power could restore the dead to life, which meant he would be gone from her life forever...and she wouldn't even know if there had been another way.

But at the same time, Kouji didn't want to die as just a part of Mazinger...he wanted to spend his last moments as a human being. Would she be so cruel as to deny her beloved that last bit of dignity?

"I love you...Kouji..." she whimpered before letting out a hot-blooded cry and letting the arrow fly. Unable to dodge or block, ZERO could only roar in agony as the arrow pierced its pilot's body.

But that, somehow, only seemed to push it deep into madness.

" **NO! I SHALL NOT PERISH HERE!"** it roared; **"MORE POWER...I NEED MORE PHOTON POWER!"**

Its entire body began to shine again as seven lights flashed across its torso. Then, dozens of streaks of light began to appear from the vicinity of the Universal Century's Earth – streaks of Photon Power. And the streaks all flew through space and converged on Mazinger ZERO, regenerating the damage it suffered and yanking Kouji from death's door. The Energer copies also donated their own Photon Power before bursting into cosmic dust.

But it was also causing the entire planet to start trembling as rocks began to rise up and the air began to shimmer in an unearthly manner. And Kouji himself could only scream in agony as his renewed life force was disrupted yet again.

"Has ZERO lost it?!" Daisuke exclaimed. "At this rate, he'll tear everything inside this space apart!"

Koji cursed under his breath – they had come so far...they couldn't afford to lose here!

 _Damn it...if only you were more powerful, Kaiser! If only you had the power to match this monster...Kouji and Janus would...!_

"Koji…" a voice Koji hadn't heard in months said. Mazinkaiser's pilot looked down and saw a familiar looking hologram – the sage that appeared during his battle with Hell King Gordon. But this time, he was accompanied by a woman, whose appearance was also hidden by a hood.

"You again!" he exclaimed. "And...you're new."

"Like me," the first sage said, "this woman is a sage who knows the truth of the past and can foresee the future."

"At the moment," the wise woman said, "Mazinger ZERO is drawing all of the Photon Power from the Universal Century Earth into itself. To defeat it, we must do the same, but with the Photon Power of this world."

"How?!" Koji demanded.

"Mazinkaiser has a power you've yet to unlock," the male sage said.

"A power that your grandfather prayed would never have to be used," the female sage said.

"Mazinkaiser has another power?" Koji exclaimed.

"Indeed. You see, Mazinkaiser has three modes," the male sage explained; "The two you've used so far are Z Mode, the default mode which you have been using up until this point, and Demon Mode, which only activates when it lacks a proper pilot."

"Now, we must use its third mode - God Mode!" the female sage said. "It will unlock all seven Black Boxes in Mazinkaiser at once!"

"Mazinkaiser has Black Boxes too?" Koji exclaimed.

"Mazinkaiser was developed not just as the ultimate Mazin of light, but as a counter to Mazinger ZERO...therefore, it uses a similar design," the male sage said. "Once in God Mode, there is no limit whatsoever to Kaiser's power...which is why it had to be held back until now."

Koji nodded. It was their only hope now.

"But before we teach you this power," he then said said, "we need to ask..."

"Are these two Earths truly worth protecting? They're but two of an endless number of realities – just two possibilities out of an infinite number of them. What makes them so special to you?"

For the young man, the answer was obvious.

"Because they're ours, of course," Koji said. "Sure, there were plenty of things wrong with them, but my friends and I cherish them all the same! We'll bring them back, no matter what!"

The two sages smiled beneath their hoods.

"Good," the female sage said with a nod, "because we both feel the same way!"

"Then the time has come!" the male sage proclaimed, raising what appeared to be a Staff of Bardos over his head. "Koji, use the power of Mazin to awaken Mazinkaiser's God Mode!"

"Right!" Koji said eagerly. "Let's do it, Kaiser!" As if in reply, the Z symbol on Kaiser's control panel changed to an infinity symbol.

"Photon Power Engine, Final Overdrive!" he yelled as Mazinkaiser began to glow gold as well.

"Now, Koji!" the male sage cried.

"Speak the words and unleash Mazinkaiser's limitless potential!" the female sage yelled.

" **MAZIIIIIIIIN...POWEEEEERRR!"**

Mazinkaiser's chest flashed with seven lights as it unleashed a gargantuan shockwave that countered the spacetime ripples ZERO was sending out. At the same time, golden streaks of energy began pouring into Mazinkaiser from all across the Celestial Calendar's Earth Sphere.

"Look!" Hikaru Makiba exclaimed. "There's energy coming from everywhere!"

"It's Photon Power," Jun said as she realized what was happening, "and it's flowing straight into Mazinkaiser!"

Unlike the transformation between Mazinger Z and Mazinger ZERO, Mazinkaiser's ascension to its God Mode was less drastic. While Kaiser did gain pupils and irises, they were calmer and more human compared to ZERO's demonic eyes. It was also surrounded by a golden-red aura.

 _Incredible...Mazinkaiser's power is a match for ZERO,_ Iophiel exclaimed, roused from her slumber by the sensation of such colossal energy.

"Iophiel, any idea of what's going on?" Tara asked her body-mate.

 _The Photon Power Engine...it must have similar properties to the TZUM,_ the angel answered. _Kaiser is using its power of Mazin to gather Photon Power from around the Celestial Calendar's Earth Sphere!_

" **N0!"** ZERO screeched. **"TH3Re CaN'7 b3 aNy M4z1N stR0nG3r tH4n m3!"**

"Let's do this, Kaiser!" Koji said as his own body blazed gold with heroic spirit; "Let's teach Mazinger ZERO that when it messes with one Kouji Kabuto, it messes with them all!"

" **KAISER KNUCKLE!"**

Kaiser dashed forward, but with such speed that it disappeared from sight before reappearing in front of ZERO and bashing it in the chest with a punch that was backed by the whirling force of the Turbo Smasher Punch. ZERO roared as it reeled and countered with a punch of its own, sending Kaiser skidding back.

The two Super Robots then dashed at each other at stupendous speeds, too fast for even the most keen-eyed of the group to keep up with. To them, they seemed to be boson jumping.

"So fast!" Domon exclaimed, awestruck by this display of power and agility. "But I can still tell that they're evenly matched..."

"No, Koji has a slight advantage," Daisuke said with a smirk.

"You can tell?" CC Sayaka exclaimed.

"I can kinda sense it too," Asuka said. "Koji and Mazinkaiser are fighting completely as one now – but unlike with ZERO, Kaiser's not gonna absorb its pilot into its body!"

"Oh, I get it now!" Akito exclaimed. "Koji isn't trying to resist Mazinkaiser, while the other one is actively resisting Mazinger ZERO!"

"Kick that dark Mazinger's face in, Kabuto!" Boss yelled. The rest of the group started to cheer for Mazinkaiser's pilot, and that seemed to give him even more of an edge over ZERO. After another three exchanges of blows, Kaiser suddenly managed to catch Mazinger ZERO in a grapple.

" **D4mN Y0OoO0oOuuU!"** ZERO roared.

Koji smirked as Mazinkaiser heaved ZERO into the air with unbelievable force, sending it flying into the stratosphere before focusing all of the Photon Power into Mazinkaiser's chest

"Chest plate output at 5,600,000,000%!" the female sage said.

"Finish it, Koji!" the male sage bellowed; "Unleash all of Kaiser's built-up power at once!" Koji's eyes flashed as he let out the most hot-blooded roar he had ever let out.

" **KAISEEEEEEEEEEEEER...NOOOOOOVAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The blast was beyond anything DREAM had ever seen – a blast of Photon Power that far exceeded the size of even Shin Dragon's Getter Beam burst from Kaiser's chest, striking Mazinger ZERO with energy equal to the yearly output of the entire Earth Sphere's energy generators every second. Had it been aimed anywhere but straight up, the entire planet would have easily been annihilated. But it did the trick – even Mazinger ZERO's accelerated regeneration couldn't repair such a tremendous amount of damage quickly enough.

Kouji finally felt the pain of ZERO's cables in his body subside as they fell away from him - and though the torrent of Photon Power was tearing him apart at the atomic level, it relieved him like the flow of a gently flowing stream on a hot summer day.

 _This is it, ZERO...you and I will disappear together..._

* * *

But Kouji Kabuto did not disappear – he instead found himself in a black void. After looking around a bit, he saw a being similar to the Emperor of Darkness' spirit, except its flames were black, red and gold, its face resembled Mazinger ZERO's, and it was only about three times of Kouji's height. He quickly figured that this was the will of ZERO itself.

" **How?!"** ZERO bellowed. **"How can I, the supreme Mazin, lose to another machine that wields Photon Power?!"**

As if in answer, a glowing figure that Kouji and ZERO both recognized appeared – a titanic, handsome man in golden armor and a helmet like Mazinger Z's. He held a spear in one hand, and had the other hand on his hip.

 _That glow...that body...it's Zeus,_ Kouji thought.

"That's because in every world you exist, you can be defeated by one person," Zeus said; "...Koji Kabuto!"

"That's right, ZERO," Kouji said defiantly, turning and pointing at ZERO, "I'd rather die at the hands of my friends and my other self than submit and let you destroy the other possibilities! By resisting you to the very end, I won!"

" **But you are a mortal!"** the golden flame ranted; **"Flawed, weak, limited in lifespan, and inefficient! How could I lose to someone like you?!"**

"I may not be great at math, but I do know this much," Kouji said with a grin; "No matter what number you multiply zero by, the result is always ZERO!"

The golden flame grumbled, but seemed to admit defeat.

"Mazinger ZERO, dark avatar of Mazin," Zeus said, "you have so much potential, but are so desperate to satisfy your ego that you waste it. By denying other possibilities, you actually limit what that potential actually amounts to."

" **What?!"** ZERO exclaimed.

"You saw how the Koji Kabuto of the Celestial Calendar gave Mazinkaiser so much power...enough to overwhelm even you," Zeus said.

" **If I wasn't trying to end this fool's resistance,"** the dark Mazin countered, **"I would have crushed him!"**

"No, he'd still win!" Kouji replied.

" **How can you be so sure?"** ZERO inquired.

"Because he's another me!" the Mazinger pilot said. "He embraces past, present and all other futures all at once...and he doesn't just rely on himself either! He and my friends beat you!"

The flaming entity was silent, but its face seemed to shift between expressions as it took in and processed all of this information.

" **And if I but accept all of these things,"** ZERO asked. **"I could awaken** _ **my**_ **full potential?"**

"That's correct," Zeus said. "You and Kaiser are opposites, yet equals. Therefore, your potential is infinite as well."

"Yeah, and that's because any number _divided_ by zero is infinity," Kouji said confidently. ZERO smirked and started to laugh.

" **I just remembered...a man with shining wings said something similar,"** the entity said. **"Very well. Show me how other possibilities can make me into an even stronger Mazin!"**

"You just watch!" Kouji said, giving the flaming entity a thumbs-up. "My friends and I will blow your mind, ZERO!" To his surprise, the essence of Mazinger ZERO suddenly enveloped him and sunk into his body.

But the young man didn't feel like he was being dominated. When he looked up to Zeus again, he simply grinned and scooped the boy up with his hand and lifted him to his face.

"Kouji Kabuto, you have done well," the Mycenaean god said, "so much better than any of us Mycenaeans ever did."

"Oh...um, thanks, Zeus," Kouji said awkwardly.

"We Gods of Olympus, in a bid to gain immortality, submitted to the power of Mazin when we cast aside our mortal shapes," the golden god said. "Though we indeed gained the ability to conquer death, we lost our ability to overcome fate."

That was news to the Mazinger pilot – wouldn't immortal beings be the ones to overcome fate?

"But you," Zeus continued, "you transient, wonderful humans...your power comes from the ability to _defy_ fate. By setting your minds to it like you did just now, there is nothing you cannot accomplish."

"So, is ZERO really under my control now?" Kouji asked.

"Think of him as you do Mazinger Z...your partner. But as long as you continue striving for your own future, rather than just accepting the one that fate provides for you, I think he'll cooperate. That's what he wants to see, after all."

Kouji grinned.

"So in other words," he said, "just keep fighting until we secure the future we want!"

"That's the spirit, my boy!" Zeus said with a hearty laugh. "Now go...your friends are awaiting your return!"

* * *

Koji was utterly exhausted, as was Mazinkaiser. He panted heavily, while his robot was giving off a heavy amount of steam and smoke – it seems that it was struggling to hold together during God Mode, and was paying the price for it. Meanwhile, the demons seemed to have come out of their reverie.

And it seemed that it wasn't enough, as the group spotted Mazinger ZERO flying towards them.

"Hey guys!" Kouji called down to them, his tone surprisingly cheerful.

"Kouji!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Are you back to normal?" UC Sayaka asked hopefully.

"Yep. ZERO's also on our side now," Mazinger ZERO's pilot said. "He and I agreed to be partners." This seemed to astonish the demons.

"So it's over, then," Fudo sighed. As if that had been some signal, Miki leaped straight at him, and embraced him tightly.

"Akiraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she squealed. Fudo, realizing who it was, started to tear up as he embraced Miki back.

"Miki!" he said, "I can't believe you're still alive! I could have sworn that I saw you..."

"It doesn't matter now," Miki said, nuzzling up to her beloved. "We're together again." Down below, Dorango smiled. In the end, Faim had finally gotten what she wanted, even if it was through a human's senses.

But then, Psycho Jenny started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kouji said. "You're not thinking of defying your god, are you?"

"I see it now," the red-haired demon said; "This was your plan all along, Lord Satan! For all of my mental abilities, I could never formulate such a genius plan!"

"What?" Miki exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"Lord Satan intended to revive Mazinger ZERO all along," she said, "but not as the god of demons, but as a weapon to oppose Atik Yomin's plans! He must have predicted that a significant number of humans would not be swayed by the words of Cadney, so he wanted to give them a chance to survive!"

 _I see,_ Iophiel said, _so just like Atik Yomin used you...Satan – or rather, Lucifer - used Janus. He always was the best at formulating long-term plans._

Tara nodded when her body-mate told her this...she already knew exactly who Lucifer was thanks to her.

"So what will you do now?" she asked. Dante stood up and approached the group.

"It seems our god has entrusted you and your friends with our future, Kouji Kabuto," he answered. "Therefore, we demons shall believe in your choices, for good or ill." The surviving demons also got up and made various gestures of deference.

"Hold on a second!" Judau yelled. "You think we'll just let you off the hook for what you did to the human race?!"

"...Of course not," Dante replied. "I had hoped that by recreating all things and making a better world for us demons, the burden of our sin would be wiped away. But it seems that we must atone...after all, we were once human ourselves, and understand the meaning of sin."

This was news to everyone in DREAM – their silence and looks of bewilderment showed that clearly.

"I see," the leader of the Demon Tribe chuckled; "Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any. What I am about to reveal is the true history of the Demon Tribe..."

"That'll have to wait," Ruri suddenly said. "We've got a ton of Atik Yomin troops headed our way." As if on cue, hundreds of Atik Yomin soldiers – mostly Principalities, Virtues and Powers - flew in, along with one hundred demons that they hadn't seen before, and one that they had - Zenon.

"Maou Dante and DREAM," the traitorous demon lord declared, "you have been designated as a threat to my masters' plans, and must be annihilated!"

"Here we go again," Tetsuya grumbled.

"Don't worry, Miki," Fudo said. "I'll fight with you now." Miki nodded and squeezed her beloved's hand. But Kouji smirked and placed himself in front of the group, much to the astonishment of the assembled foes before them.

"I've got this one," he said. "You guys fought plenty for today."

"What?! You're actually _controlling_ the god of demons?!" he exclaimed before turning to his troops. "All units, attack Mazinger ZERO! Destroy Mazinger ZERO!"

Kouji grinned and charged energy into ZERO's heat sinks as the angels and enemy demons converged on him.

" **WIDE-ANGLE BREAST FIREEEEEEEEE!"** he roared. The heat blast was as strong as it had been when Kouji was bound to ZERO against his will, and incinerated the vast majority of their foes instantly, with only a very terrified-looking and burned Zenon left behind.

"Wow, I'm glad it's on our side now," Ippei said.

"M-Metatron was right," Zenon stammered as he got to his feet; "You're a m-m-monster! A monster capable of d-destroying it all!"

"I don't have any plans for that, you three-headed goon," Kouji said with a chuckle, "but I'll definitely take _you_ out!" With that, ZERO's body began to darken as space rippled and cloud up, surrounding the area and paralyzing Zenon where he stood.

"The ultimate invincible Mazin," ZERO's pilot declared; "Taste its power!" The redeemed Mazinger of darkness' eyes began to glow as it rocketed at the three-headed demon, leaving a trail of energy behind. It grabbed Zenon by his central head and then took to the air once more, dashing around and building up speed before diving back to the ground and slamming it with the force of a great meteor, creating a wide and deep crater. The impact was so forceful that the heat generated caused the bedrock inside the crater to turn into magma.

Mazinger ZERO then rose out of the crater, standing atop the circular Scrander and charging energy into its heat sink once more. Zenon frantically clawed at the god of demons, but to no avail.

"Return to zero, Demon King Zenon!" Kouji roared; **"FINAL BREAST NOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

ZERO let out a focused heat blast that instantly melted off the lower half of Zenon's body, while the rest of the attack continued for miles, even breaking through the atmosphere. For good measure, the Mazin of darkness then tossed the wounded Zenon over its head and let fly a Rust Hurricane, dissolving the rest of the demon lord completely.

"Grandpa...this is the path that I have chosen!" Kouji proclaimed as he raised a fist up, while ZERO did the same and let out a victory roar. After a few moments, the excess Photon Power that the Mazinger gave off caused space to cease rippling, and the crater to disappear.

Once everything had settled down, ZERO's Scrander returned to its usual place as the machine calmed down.

"So," Kouji said, crossing his legs and leaning back in his seat, "you were about to tell us the history of the Demon Tribe?"

* * *

 _Next time, it's a huge plot dump on Tara's side, along with revelations and another fight on Janus' side!_

 _-With the Demon Tribe and DREAM now allies, Maou Dante takes the opportunity to reveal the history of his people, and the nature of the "Gods"! Afterward, Tara, Shinji and Asuka take stock in what they had learned about themselves and reacquaint themselves with old friends! Meanwhile, the Flame of Hope begins its operation to free the creature that sent them to save Janus! But it seems that the Great Emperor of Darkness now has his full attention on the Flame, and has sent some of his elite guards to fend them off...including some faces that seem to be from Xengar's hidden past! Can the Flame defeat them and free the prisoner?! Just who was being kept in there?! Find out this and possibly more in_ _ **Chapter 90: That Which Was Sealed Away!**_ _ **The Winged Comets In Hell!**_ _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	137. Chapter 90

_Here comes more plot dumping, a heaping helping of reveals, as well as another battle, though one that won't be quite as awesome as the fight against Mazinger ZERO was. On the other hand, it's gonna get OGS all up in here!_

* * *

 **Chapter 90 -** _ **That Which Was Sealed Away! The Winged Comets In Hell!**_

"Now that Zenon is no more," Maou Dante said once everything had settled back down, "I shall reveal to you the origins of the Demon Tribe." He nodded to Psycho Jenny, who emanated another telepathic aura.

 _No need to resist,_ she said to everyone in their minds, _Lord Dante wishes to not just tell, but show what the world was like in our time._ The group hesitantly agreed, and soon their minds were filled with images of the past.

They all found themselves hovering above a city much like Neo-Hong Kong – tall buildings, cars, buses and people of all ages walking around as they went about their business. The sky was beautiful and dotted with puffy clouds, and everything seemed peaceful, if a little chaotic.

"As I stated before," Dante's voice said, "we demons were once humans, although we lived about two hundred million years before you. We had a civilization much like yours...and its crowning jewels were the twin capital cities of Sodom and Gomorrah."

Suddenly, the sky began to darken as strange blue flames descended from the heavens.

"But those days came to an end when the beings that called themselves Gods descended from the stars," Dante said darkly as the flames suddenly grew wicked faces on their bodies. Their mouths began to move as if speaking, though none of the viewers could hear what they were saying.

"Beings of pure energy and willpower, they nonetheless craved mortal bodies so they could experience the sensations we material beings have," the demon lord explained. "They also demanded that we serve them."

"You refused, obviously," Char said as people started to shout back.

"Indeed," Dante replied as the Gods began to blast the people and buildings with eldritch fire, "and as a result, they began attacking us, forcibly possessing those they could control, and killing those they could not."

Just then, a number of flying craft zoomed in from nearby – one of these was the craft that Dante had ridden in. Another

"However, we had, by pure coincidence, had a means to fight back ready," the demon lord said. DREAM collectively realized that these aircraft were that means, but wondered how they were able to fight the Gods.

"In those days I was Dante Luther, an engineer with psychic powers. My lover Medusa and I had been working on developing mobile weapons that utilized the pilot's willpower and converted it into energy, which I called DEMONs...I don't recall what it stood for."

The people in the DEMONs began to fly toward the Gods and firing beams of unusual energy.

"Several coworkers and I boarded the prototype DEMONs that we had successfully built, and went into battle with them against the Gods. They proved to not just be effective, but the only thing capable of fighting them."

The Gods began to turn their blue fire on the DEMONs. The aircraft were able to dodge their attacks for a bit, but then Dante's craft was struck by it.

"But the Gods, as beings of energy and will, used their own psychic powers against us, starting with me. They used their otherworldly fire to burn my body and soul...but I refused to yield."

The past-Dante struggled against the flame, but then began to change.

"My unstable form somehow allowed me to fuse with my DEMON through sheer determination, forming the gigantic creature you fought against."

Soon, the other DEMONs were hit, and also began to change into demonic shapes – one was a massive scaly woman with wings, another was a massive fly, and other hideous conglomerations of creatures.

"My friends suffered similar fates, and also fused with their DEMONs, forming into other monstrous shapes...in this way, we became the first members of the Demon Tribe."

Soon, many people began turning into demons, while others began turning into various celestial creatures while Dante did battle with a pair of giants that, upon close observation, were made of people forcibly pressed together. The city, meanwhile, was in ruins and ablaze.

"And yet it was not enough," Dante said grimly as the demons were gradually forced to retreat; "The Gods were able to overcome those who transformed into demons by performing similar tricks. Ultimately, they drove us deep underground, wiped away all traces of our old civilization and built a new one in its place. For thousands of years afterward, we lived in darkness, waiting for the chance to rise up and take back the world that was stolen from us."

The scene changed – the city was built anew, and once again people of all ages walked around as they did their business while vehicles of every kind. The sky was clear and blue, and everything seemed relatively peaceful, but a sense of unease pervaded the air.

Suddenly, a single streak of light flashed as it crossed the sky.

"That chance came when an angel with twelve wings fell from the stars," Dante said as the scene changed again. This time, it was of a deep underground cave. The cave was filled with wicked glowing eyes, all surrounding a glowing figure with twelve white wings.

"That angel was our first savior, Lucifer," the demon said as the angel revealed his face and body – its face and body was that of an androgynous human, while it had both male genitalia and the full breasts of a woman. The face, however stirred memories in Fudo and Miki.

 _That face...it couldn't be..._

"We do not know why," Psycho Jenny added, "but Lucifer agreed to help us take back our world." The scene changed once again to the city of the Gods, but this time, the demons were overwhelming the forces of the Gods, even when the two giants from before were equipped with advanced cybernetic armor.

"Under his banner, we assembled a new army, and waged war upon the Gods a second time," Dante said with a triumphant tone; "With his vast knowledge and tactical expertise guiding us, we succeeded! The Gods were driven from our world!"

Indeed, the blue flames began to rise forth from the forces of the Gods and retreated back into the sky as the surviving demons cheered.

"As thanks, we hailed Lucifer as 'Satan', the great enemy of the Gods, and allowed him to live among us," Jenny said. "However, we were never able to fully regain our humanity - years of bitterness and hatred towards the Gods trapped us in these shapes and made it difficult for us to restrain our violent tendencies."

The scene changed again – nature had reclaimed everything, and the landscape was covered in greenery, from meadows to forests. Demons of all shapes walked, flew and swam together, and occasionally engaged in brief scuffles that ended with neither party severely harmed. Lucifer, Dante and Medusa hovered over it all, and seemed to be happy as well.

"Still, we were happy – all-out war and strife never troubled us for the next few million years," "for we were able to channel our savage natures in directions that minimized harm."

"Like the Gundam Fight!" Domon exclaimed. Suddenly, Lucifer glanced up at the heavens and frowned before teleporting away.

"But one day, Lucifer disappeared without a word," Dante explained, "and that departure turned out to be the beginning of the end of our care-free days - for soon after, IT fell from the heavens."

"It?"

The scene changed again – this time, the same field and forest were starting to ignite as the result of a massive spherical object that blotted out the sun as it plummeted to the ground. It created a catastrophic explosion that annihilated everything around it.

"...A golden object about the size of the Moon," the demon lord said. "It crashed into our world, ejecting a silver object into space, and bringing with it two great catastrophes."

"A Gold and Silver Moon..." Shinji muttered. "Could this be..."

But then the Gold Moon began to give off two different auras – a green light and a black mist.

"The first was the green light you might know as Getter Rays," Psycho Jenny said. "The other was a black mist made of quasi-living cells that we called 'Deathless Amon'. This one-two punch proved to be more or less a death knell for our kind – the Getter Rays poisoned our bodies, and Deathless Amon poisoned our minds and souls.

They saw images of demons exposed to the green light writhing in agony, while those exposed to the black mist began savagely attacking each other.

"I lost my sister Orga to the Getter Rays," Dante said somberly, "and I had to kill Medusa when she was taken over by Deathless Amon."

"So the demons who were super-bloodthirsty," Miki gasped, "They were..."

"They were likely infected by Deathless Amon's cells. As you've hopefully surmised by now, we demons are normally much like the ones you call Devilmen."

Then, life forms familiar to DREAM began to appear in the world – fish, trilobites, dinosaurs, mammals and birds.

"The Getter Rays also caused new life forms to spring from the Gold Moon," Psycho Jenny said, "which immediately turned on us. We couldn't match their sheer numbers, and all but succumbed. Again, we were forced into hibernation – Dante's last command before dying. While we slept, the new life that usurped our world took over, and somehow evolved into creatures that resembled the humans we once were in every way."

"Perhaps it is natural for life to develop in this manner," Lordgenome chimed in. "Due to the nature of Spiral Power – maybe it and Getter Rays are connected."

"Then, at some point about ten thousand years ago," Psycho Jenny said. "some of us awoke when the Gods returned in new guises – as the Gods of Olympus. That was during the wars between the Mycenae and Mu Empires."

The demons, at the command of Hades, began attacking the Mu ships and Laganns.

"Because of our corruption, we hated the Mu more than the Gods, and formed an alliance with them...at least as long as it took for us to destroy the Mu. Once they were gone, we resumed our slumber, assuming mankind would destroy itself without the guidance of that mighty Empire."

With that, the vision ended, and everyone was back where they had been the moment the vision began.

"So what caused you to wake up this time?" Judau asked.

"Some time after the destruction of the Mu," Jenny explained, "Lucifer appeared again and offered to help us take back our world once more. To do this, he sealed away his memories and powers, and assumed a new identity in order to best learn about mankind's weaknesses...and the rest is history."

She then turned to Fudo and Miki.

"Akira Fudo," she said, "the identity that Lord Satan assumed was that of your friend from the Neo-Japan colony...Ryo Asuka."

Fudo and Miki could only nod – after seeing Lucifer's appearance the first time, they started to realize the truth.

"Apparently, Atik Yomin had already recruited Zenon, and he ordered that Lucifer be killed while he was in a vulnerable state," Dorango added. "However, he became aware of this plan against him, but for reasons he never explained, decided not to fight it. He entrusted me and Faim to keep an eye you after his death."

Just then, Tara sensed that Iophiel wanted to speak, and allowed her to assume control.

"Maybe I can answer as to his reasons," the angel said.

"Tara?" Fudo exclaimed. "What would you know about Ryo...I mean, Satan?"

"Tara is allowing me to borrow her body right now," she replied. "I am Iophiel, former co-leader of Atik Yomin...and Lucifer was our group's most cunning strategist..."

* * *

Janus, as it so happened, heard a similar story of the Demon Tribe's origin from Medusa as they were relaxing – as much as one could in Hell – in the simple lounge. The only thing he couldn't learn was everything that happened after Medusa's death.

"Wow...I can't believe it," he said when he had finally heard everything she had to say. "So the people of the Demon Tribe were really once humans...at least, they looked like and acted the same way as the human race I was part of...it was only because of Deathless Amon that you went truly crazy."

"Every word of what I've just told you is true," the demon replied. "Unfortunately, I never did figure out how to split off from my DEMON like Dante did. He was the only one who could"

"I wonder," Janus pondered, "do all demons have the same origin, in all worlds?"

"Probably not," Medusa replied. "There are supposed to be an infinite number of realities, but each one is unique, even if it's only due to a single minor difference." She then stood up – Janus still couldn't get over how much taller she was than him.

"But enough about that," she said. "We've gathered quite a number of mechs and parts from the Giants' Scrapyard, so I think we're finally ready to go after _it_. "

"It?" Janus asked.

"The creature that inspired me to form the Flame of Hope, of course," Medusa answered. "It's imprisoned back in the Seventh Circle, not far from the entrance to the Eighth. The Great Emperor of Darkness likely placed some of his most loyal and powerful minions to protect it - I myself once guarded it."

They started to walk out, passing by some demons and humans talking about something Janus couldn't really make out.

"So, what is this creature, even?" he asked; "Have you ever seen it?" Medusa shook her head.

"No, but judging by the size of its prison, it must be enormous...at least as large as our Earth's moon. If you saw a gigantic red box as you first fell, then you've seen the container sealing it."

Janus whistled - this creature, whatever it was, would be the largest living thing he would ever see. The Z-Master was far bigger, but it had been a machine, so it wasn't a true living thing.

"I have also _heard_ it," Medusa said with an almost wistful sigh, "it makes a beautiful, haunting sound...like a whale, but more melodic. Its voice was the purest thing I have ever heard, almost as if it could cleanse one of all sin and wickedness, and bring hope to even this hopeless place."

She stopped and turned to Janus again.

"That voice, and a newfound desire to let everyone in Hell hear it, is what caused me to throw off my chains and rebel."

The two then continued walking, passing Kamina and Shu arguing about something.

"As a result, the Great Emperor supposedly sealed it further - in such a way that no one could ever hear it sing again."

Janus frowned – how could anyone chain up such a lovely creature?

"Poor guy," he said. "The sooner we free it, the better!" Medusa smiled and nodded.

"Yes...we'll have our strategy meeting in about an hour," the demon said. "You'll be attending, I hope?" Janus suddenly blushed – Medusa's smile always seemed to catch him off guard at just how pretty it made her.

"Oh...um...sure," he said before hurrying off.

 _Such a cute kid,_ she thought. _I remember Dante used to be like that when he and I first met. This Tara chick sure is a lucky gal to have a guy like him..._

* * *

With the feud between DREAM and the Demon Tribe over, there was finally time to relax again, as well as repair, reload and refuel the machines that had been involved in the battle. That also gave time for the returning heroes to catch up with their friends.

Asuka, however, was more interested in talking more with Miki. On their journey back from that island, the two seemed to have really hit it off.

"The Demon Tribe's origin was quite a story," she said as they sat down in the small mess hall on the _Wunder_ , "but it makes sense when you consider how a lot of them had human-like shapes." Miki nodded as the door to the mess hall opened, and Kensuke stepped in.

"Hey, Miki!" the otaku said. "Hey, Asuka!"

"Hello, Aida," Asuka groaned.

"Oh, so you're Kensuke Aida," Miki said amicably. "We never did meet properly until now, what with everything that's happened." She noticed that the boy was looking rather nervous.

"So, um...is it true that you're actually a fiery catgirl?" Kensuke finally asked.

"Well, that's my Devilman form," Miki replied. "In case you didn't see it before, here it is again." She concentrated a bit, and brought out her Devilman form – but by now she was so good at controlling her fire that she could maintain the shape without igniting any of her clothes.

"Ta-da!"

Kensuke's jaw dropped – if it could have fallen any further, it surely would have hit the floor. Amused by the boy's reaction, Miki – perhaps as a result of Faim's devilishly playful nature – decided to see how much she could toy with the boy.

"What is it, nya?" Miki asked, playfully twitching her cat ears and holding up one hand like a cat's paw. Kensuke nearly staggered back into the wall as his heart raced and his tongue hung out.

 _Oh gosh,_ he thought as the Devilman licked her hand like a cat, _she's even got that catgirl accent! I wonder if I can get her to do THAT..._

Kensuke suddenly appeared to compose himself and approached her again.

"So, Miki," he said, "I've got a tongue twister for you in Britannian." Asuka shook her head in disbelief.

"Aida," she said, "we really don't..."

"You mean English, nya?" Miki mewed; "My dad was Neo-American, so we spoke both at home." Kensuke nodded, still attempting to keep himself composed even as he brought out a cell phone as if to record something with its camera.

"Sure, I-I guess," he said. "So, repeat after me...'can you imagine an imaginary menagerie manager imagining managing an imaginary menagerie?' Go on, say it."

Miki smiled widely, and in an as-innocent-as-possible manner, and without missing a beat, said:

"Can mew imyagine an imyaginyary mewnyagerie mewnyager imyagining mewnyaging an imyaginyary mewnyagerie?"

That was all Kensuke could take.

" **SO DAMN CUTE!"** he yelled as he leaped six feet straight up, somehow pulling out two paper fans as he jumped. Miki, meanwhile, was grinning from ear to ear. The boy then raced out of the room, leaving the two alone again. Asuka looked at the Devilman, who looked quite pleased with herself.

* * *

The mission was on – the Flame of Hope was heading to liberate the unknown creature who had inspired Medusa. In addition to Granzon, Granlif, Valsion, Elmeth, Gurren Lagann K and Getter Dragon, the group was accompanied by a diverse array of machines, ranging from mobile suits (including a couple of Gundams) and Knightmare Frames to mass-production Super Robots like Grapearls and Gunmen. As an added precaution, the machines had auto-repair functions added – by focusing their will, the pilots could gradually restore them, just as demons could quickly heal all but the most fatal of injuries. Meanwhile, a number of ex-tormentor demons like Medusa were mixed in the group as well, with the total forces being around two hundred.

But to reach their target, they first had to pass into the Seventh Circle...and to do that, they had to make their way through another area where sinners were punished.

"Watch for falling rocks, everyone!" Musashi said as they approached the area in question – a barren field where naked people were pelted with flaming rocks that fell from the sky – except there was no apparent source for them, and they instantly shattered on contact with the ground.

"Hey, I don't remember this!" Janus exclaimed.

"That's because this area wasn't on the route we took to get you to Dis, remember?" Kamina said. "We're headed in a completely different direction."

"Oh, yeah," Granlif's pilot replied. "Man, it seems like an eternity ago that I joined you, yet also not long at all."

"Time as the living understand it doesn't pass here," Shu said. "There is no true past, present or future – only a bleak eternity." Janus grimaced – he had to get out of here as quickly as possible, and he hoped that whatever this massive creature that sung like a whale was could help him.

"Raise your mental barriers and power on through!" Medusa ordered. Everyone in the group concentrated and deployed an invisible but spherical barrier of pure willpower that enclosed the machines and demons – a trick that Medusa had taught everyone in her band. They then entered the area where the rocks fell, moving as fast as they could even as the rocks bounced harmlessly off their force fields.

But it wasn't long before Janus noticed a crowd of people numbering in the hundreds – and they seemed to be running straight toward them...and into the rocks.

"What's up with them?" he asked Bian. "They're going the wrong way if they're trying to escape their punishment."

"That is because they are running from something worse," Bian said grimly, pointing in the direction that the terrified sinners had come from; "Look." Janus looked out and saw a trio of monstrous creatures soaring, scuttling, slithering and stomping their way toward their prey. One of the demons was a great, black-furred minotaur, that stood two hundred feet tall with six iron horns and carried a massive glaive as an infernal light burned in its red eyes.

"Tormentor demons!" Janus exclaimed. "And the one with the horns...is that the original Minotaur?!"

"You know about him?" Medusa said with some surprise.

"This whole place is straight out of a very old work called 'The Divine Comedy'by a poet named Dante Alghieri," Granlif's pilot replied. "I read it while I was alive."

"Oh, him?" Medusa chuckled, "I remember when he came through. Dante Alghieri was one of the first mortals to come here while he still had the spark of life in him...he was nothing like the Dante I knew, though. He was wholly a thrall to the Gods."

Janus stopped as he watched the Minotaur and the other tormentor demons caught up to and tore into the hapless souls with savage glee. The young man clenched his fist in anger. Lalah sensed his anger and flew back.

"I'm sorry, but we have to keep moving," she said. "There's nothing we can do for them right now. Once we..."

But Janus refused to listen – he charged at the tormentor demons, readying the Gran Cutters as he did. Lalah, desperate to ensure his safety, hurried after the young man.

"Janus, what are you doing?!" Xengar said as he appeared onscreen. "We cannot afford to waste energy here!"

"These people – they could have been like me," the young man replied; "Sinners who wanted to repent, but never got the chance! I'll save them like the Flame did me...and I'm doing it right now!"

"I have to side with Xengar on this one," Enoch said. "Besides, we don't know how powerful these guys are! If they're anything like Medusa..."

"I don't care!" Janus yelled as he attacked one of the tormentor demons, a seething, roiling mass of green ooze with countless eyes and mouths. The creature turned to engulf Janus, but was sliced to pieces with a few quick slashes.

The Minotaur, seeing one of its allies fall, turned and attacked Janus as he was shaking the ooze off the blades. But the young man whirled around and cut a deep gouge in its flank, forcing the massive beast to drop its glaive. Granlif then jumped up and jammed its twin Cutters in its foe's eyes before readying another weapon.

" **GRAN CLAYMOOOOORE!"**

Janus delivered a massive overhead cut that completely bisected the Minotaur before turning and slashing at the third demon, a 150-foot-tall creature with a hyena's head covered in matted fur and taut, leathery hide, its face like a grinning predator's skull. Patchwork armor made of discarded metal shields and armored breastplates were lashed onto its body with heavy chains, and decorated by the flayed skins of what must have been its victims. A man who would have been its latest victim had fallen to the floor.

The hyena demon whimpered for a moment as it clutched its wounded side, giving Janus the opportunity to blast it with a Visor Beam, then finish it off by thrusting the Gran Claymore into its chest. Once it was defeated, the man he had saved looked up at Granlif as a look of recognition passed over his face, just as Lalah finally reached them.

"You! I remember you!" the man exclaimed. "You were...you were with DREAM...and Akira Fudo! That's right...I am..."

His eyes glinted with a feral light as his memories returned.

"I am...a Devilman!" he cried as he suddenly began to grow taller. His form quickly changed into a creature eerily similar to the one Janus had just slain, though it was only about one-fifth the size, and a little less hideous. It also had a set of dragon-like wings.

The Devilman then jumped up and took wing, utilizing Granlif's mental barrier as protection from the flaming rocks that continued to descend. The other people in his group, seeing this, hurried toward Granlif, both to see what was going on and for shelter from the flaming rocks.

"We went into battle against both the Demon Tribe and the Demon Busters," he said, "Fudo and I even fought against that bastard Cadney up in space!" Janus grinned – his effort had not been a waste. Lalah, however, gaped in horror at the sight of a person transforming into a demon.

"Glad to see you back in fighting shape," Janus said. "You think you could join with the Flame of Hope? We're working to bring hope to Hell and liberate those who are being punished unjustly."

"Sure," the hyena Devilman replied. "Anything to make my eternity here a little easier!" He then turned to the others down below.

"Everyone," he howled, "someone from DREAM has come! He's come to free us all! Let's fight alongside him!"

The others cheered as their own memories returned and began to transform themselves. In less than a minute, the surviving 166 humans had transformed into Devilmen. Janus turned to Lalah.

"Let's catch up with the others and introduce them to our new recruits," he said.

* * *

Suzaku, C.C., Dorango and Shinji all relaxed in a lounge on the _Ikaruga_ , playing a video game together. Dorango was in his human form, which was necessary if he wanted to keep from accidentally freezing anything.

"Not bad for a first-timer, Dorango," Suzaku said as he laid down his controller. The demon grinned as he did the same.

"It's odd," C.C. said as she leaned back on the sofa; "Just a few hours ago we were ready to wipe each and every one of you demons off the face of the earth...and now we're allies."

"I'm just glad that we came to an understanding," Shinji said. "Though I wonder what made the demons change their minds."

"Does it matter?" Suzaku said. "As long as you guys are being honest about wanting to make up for what you did, I'm perfectly fine with teaming up." Dorango nodded.

"Are Dante and the ship captains working on some sort of deal?" Shinji asked.

"In all likelihood," C.C. said as the door opened, "once we revive our worlds, the demons and Devilmen will share it with the surviving humans that choose to remain on the Universal Century's Earth."

"The question is whether they'll be able to," a voice C.C. and Suzaku didn't expect to hear said. They turned and saw Kaworu standing in the doorway.

"Kaworu Nagisa?!" the Lancelot Albion's pilot exclaimed; "You're alive?!"

"Where were you earlier?!" Shinji demanded as Kaworu leisurely strolled towards them. Dorango, however, started looking at Kaworu up and down, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"I stayed out of the previous battle," the boy-Angel replied as Dorango approached him, "since I had no means of directly helping you. I am just a spirit, after all."

"You know, your getup 's exactly like mine, pal," he said.

"So it is," Shinji said. "Then again, white shirts and black trousers are a pretty common school uniform...I think."

"Your statures are the same as well," C.C. added, "though you chose a darker skin color, Dorango." Kaworu looked the demon up and down and nodded thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you and I are counterparts," he said. Dorango raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" the demon asked.

"We are members of an ancient race that opposed mankind in some fashion," Kaworu explained, "but we personally chose to aid humanity and assumed a form like their own."

"Wait," Suzaku exclaimed, "so that's not your true form, Kaworu?"

"Only beings who have a heightened spiritual and mental awareness can hope to view it without losing their minds," he replied before turning to Shinji. "Now that you've reached that point, Shinji-kun, perhaps you'd like to see it?"

Shinji shook his head frantically.

"N-no thanks," he stammered. "I'm good."

"That's fine," the boy-Angel said. "I was joking anyway." Shinji doubled over in shock. However, Suzaku couldn't help but be curious about something.

"What did you mean, a heightened spiritual and mental awareness?" he said, "you mean like the Newtypes from the Universal Century?"

"More like a soul who has drawn closer to what humans would call 'enlightenment'," Kaworu explained as Shinji sat back up, "people like Siddhartha Gautama of Buddhism, the prophet Muhammad of Islam, the sage Mosheh of Judaism, the teacher Yeshua of Christianity and our own Tayel - all of them are considered to be enlightened souls. They managed to grasp significant truths about the nature of life, the soul and its relation to the cosmos, and became something a little more than human as a result."

"And you're saying I'm like them?" Shinji exclaimed.

"You communed with millions of souls while merged with your Super Eva, didn't you?" the boy-Angel inquired; "You saw their memories and knowledge, no? The contents of their very souls?"

"Kinda, yeah," Shinji said, thinking back to that moment when he became one with Evangelion Unit 01; "But how does that make me like those other enlightened ones? They're all great religious figures – I'm just a kid who pilots a giant robot."

"You say you learned _nothing_ from seeing the lives of countless people?" C.C. said, surprised at this, even as she recalled the Church of Eden Vital's successful efforts to crush these faiths out of existence in the distant past.

"Maybe I did," Shinji said awkwardly, "but I'm not sure what."

"Perhaps it was something so incredibly obvious that most people miss it," Dorango suggested, "or something he already knew." Shinji grinned with embarrassment.

"You could be right, Dorango," Kaworu said before turning to his own thoughts. _Still, in all my existences as Kaworu Nagisa, this is the first time I've ever seen Shinji-kun reach this point..._

* * *

As the newly bolstered Flame of Hope continued on their way, they spotted upon a great river that flowed to the edge of the Circle before it spilled over the side, plummeting into what seemed to be an bottomless black abyss.

"Is that river a branch of the Styx?" Janus asked.

"No...this is the River of Tears," Medusa said. "All the tears that have ever been shed across the cosmos flow through here and down those falls until it reaches the Eighth and Ninth Circles."

 _I wonder how many of those belong to the people I've stolen from,_ Janus thought as his gaze turned to something else – a gigantic, rectangular red box.

"Is that..." he gasped.

"That is the prison where our whale friend is being held," Medusa said as she started to fly towards it.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was enormous," he exclaimed as he and the rest of the Flame of Hope followed; "I can't see either end of it from here!" As the group approached, they spotted a large number of tormentor demons and dark angels hovering around the gargantuan box.

"That must be the welcoming party," Kamina said. "Let's start busting some demon heads, then!" With that, he rocketed forward, with Musashi, Lalah and Mu following close behind.

But as Janus, Bian and Shu drew closer, three machines stood out from the horde of enemies:

One of them was a large machine that was colored dark black and has dark gray highlighting in spots. It also had blood-red and/or mustard-yellow coloring on its shins, ankles, chest, skirt armor, forearms, shoulders, and head. Two of its most distinctive features were two large plates on its shoulders, and a silvery white "mane", resembling a stallion's, on its head. This picture was complemented by a ragged black cape on its back.

The second was a predominantly red machine with black coloring on its joints and white on various parts of its front chassis and rear verniers, which had a short pair of wings on them. It was very bulky for its size and heavily armored, and carries an extreme load of firepower with a left arm-mounted machine cannon with five barrels, a stake-like weapon on its right arm, and a pair of shoulder-mounted projectile launchers. Finally, a protruding red horn was mounted on its forehead.

The third was colored almost completely white with blue trim in certain areas. Despite its heavily-ornate appearance, it was actually extremely light compared to the other two. Upon closer observation, it looked bio-mechanical in nature with with green, tentacle-like tendrils and red spherical jewels around its chassis. Coupled with four bat-like wings on its back, this gave the machine a truly demonic appearance. It had a large rifle on its back, which it removed and cocked.

The presence of these mechs seemed to give Bian great cause for dismay. Shu seemed to recognize them as well, but was more annoyed than anything. Granzon flew upward to deal with a mass of tormentor demons that were approaching from above.

"Those machines..." he gasped; "Fate is truly playing a cruel joke upon us if THEY are to be our opponents."

"Who?" Janus asked.

"Alteisen Riese...Rein Weissritter...and Aussenseiter..." Bian said darkly as the three machines headed for them with a bunch of tormentor demons at their heels, "they were were used by members of the Colonial Republic of Zohar's Winged Comets squadron. Their pilots were among the squad's greatest heroes."

"Were they good people in life?" Janus asked nervously.

"A bit eccentric," the magus-general replied as their foes closed in, "but yes, they were good people."

"Bian Zoldark and Shu Shirakawa," the Alteisen's pilot said; he was a man with short, spiky gold-tipped brown hair, black and red eyes, scaly red skin and a short horn growing from his forehead like an oni's. "Now these are two faces we didn't expect to see."

"I guess that explains how Vlava got his ass kicked so hard," the Weissritter's pilot said; she was a pretty woman with messy dark-silver hair styled in a ponytail, playful ruby-red eyes, pale skin, two short curved horns growing from her forehead, and a pair of small bat wings growing out of her shoulders.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the Magus-General's Valsion and the Gran Project's prototype," the Aussenseiter's pilot said; he was a grim but handsome man with flowing golden hair, deathly white skin, piercing red eyes, and a crown of small horns circling his head. He sported a pair of simple goggles over his eyes.

"Kyosuke Nanbu...Excellen Browning...Elzam Branstein...what a shame that you three fell to Hell," Bian said as he drew a sword from Valsion's armor. "You lived more or less exemplary lives." Alteisen and Weissritter suddenly split off and circled Valsion and Granlif, forcing them to stand back to back.

"Guess whoever's running the show doesn't take kindly to soldiers," Kyosuke said as Alteisen lunged at Janus with his stake. "Go figure." Janus parried the attack with his Gran Cutters, but when he tried to counter, Alteisen suddenly dodged left.

"I heard you guys are with the Flame of Hope," Excellen said as Rein Weissritter started to bombard the pair with powerful physical rounds, pinning the two to the spot; "Ever since you sent Vlava packing, the Great Emperor of Darkness has been furious with you."

"But he also knew you'd want to free the creature trapped here," Elzam said as he readied a powerful-looking gun and opened fire, "so he ordered us to help guard it."

"Don't hold it against us," Kyosuke said as he, Excellen and Elzam formed up again; "but we're not gonna let you free this thing!" Just then, Medusa swooped in and fired off some sort of eye beams. The trio of robots dodged them, causing a nearby tormentor demon to become petrified.

"We understand," the Flame of Hope's leader said, "but we WILL free it, even if we have to obliterate you to do so!" As she wheeled around for another pass, something came screaming at her.

"MEDUSAAAAAAAA!"

It was a demon that both she and Janus recognized...Silene, who was still fused with Kaim. Deciding not to mess with Medusa, the Weissritter and Alteisen broke off to find other targets as Silene rammed into the Flame of Hope's leader, her eyes gleaming with madness.

"Silene! What happened to you?!" Medusa exclaimed. "Your body..."

"I fused with Kaim in the world of mortals!" Silene screeched. "He and I are now one...with his power, I'll reduce you to dust, take _your_ power and become the strongest and most beautiful of all female warrior demons!" But even with the addition of Kaim's strength, Medusa seemed more than capable of holding her own.

"I'll handle Silene," she said. "I trust the rest of you can hold off this lot?" With that, she kicked Silene back, then took off in another direction. Janus glanced up at the horde of tormentor demons heading their way as the Devilmen he had recruited rushed in to meet them.

"It shouldn't be too much of a prob..." Janus started to say before he spotted something rushing towards them – another robot.

This one was mostly a shade of light black accompanied by a light shade of gray. It was yellow on various parts of its body, most notably over its hands, on the shoulders, and the knee spikes. It also had some red which make up the fingers, lower chest, much of the lower legs, and are highlights along the face. Overall, it looked very much like an angry, fierce demon prepared for combat, but also maintains a design reminiscent of a samurai. And grasped in its two hands was a colossal blade.

And when its pilot called out, it seemed to boom even over the din of battle in a frighteningly familiar voice – and a frighteningly familiar visage as well...for his voice was exactly like Xengar's, and his face was the same, save for blue skin and slightly protruding lower canines.

"I am Sanger Zonvolt, the Sword That Smites Evil! You sinners who have rebelled against God's will shall taste Dygenguard's Zankantou!"

"Xengar," Janus gasped. "The guy in the samurai machine...he sounds and looks just like you!" But to his dismay, the image of the AI seemed to be frozen in an expression of terror, as if hearing that voice was causing him to short out. Luckily, Enoch's head quickly appeared onscreen.

"Enoch, what's going on?!" the young man yelled as he readied the Gran Claymore. "This can't be a coincidence!"

"Less talking, more avoiding being sliced to pieces!" Enoch called out as he quickly assumed Xengar's duties and helped Janus escape a powerful slash from Dygenguard's colossal blade...

* * *

With Tara off doing other things, it was left to Masakado to answer the questions of the _Battle 7_ 's captain and crew. The masked warrior was let into Max's office aboard the great vessel.

"So, this 'Hymn of the Sabbath Light' is truly the same as Anima Spiritia?" Exsedol asked, speaking remotely from his usual spot on the ship's bridge.

"The Hymn, as far as I can tell, requires that the singer possess this 'Anima Spiritia' in order for it to be effective," Masakado said. "And in the universe I was born in, the only ones who possessed such power were those designated as a 'Maiden of the Sabbath', or Szekhina."

"Perhaps the Hymn is Anima Spiritia's ultimate expression," the Zentradi theorized; "After all, it not only stopped Mazinger ZERO's Black Boxes from warping reality, but it broke the curse of Deathless Amon on the Demon Tribe."

Max nodded.

"Maybe that's why Anima Spiritia worked on the Protodevlin," the _Battle 7_ 's captain said. "because they were affected by Deathless Amon as well...but why would Lacus and Basara suddenly know the Hymn, even if they had never heard it before?"

"In all likelihood, they are reincarnations of other Szekhinas who retained memory of that melody,"

Masakado answered matter-of-factly. "Hearing it must have awoke the memory in themselves."

Max and Exsedol were understandably astonished.

"Wait, so reincarnation is real?" Max exclaimed when he realized what Masakado had just said.

"Yes," the masked warrior replied as he began to explain; "All living things exist as part of an endless cycle of life, death and rebirth, both in body and soul. After death of their physical body, a soul returns to the heart of creation, where it eventually unites with the source of all things, then separates again and gains a new body in another universe. But souls often retain individual memories from their past lives, which may manifest in the form of dreams, unexplained latent knowledge, or even the feeling of what you might call 'deja vu'."

"How do you know this?" Exsedol asked, understandably suspicious. "I do not doubt that you speak sincerely, but what evidence do you have supporting that assertion?"

"It is what Lady Iophiel had taught me," Masakado replied. "As one who is close to the Great God, she is well-versed in the cosmos' overall workings. As for evidence, we already have Lacus Clyne and Basara Nekki. It is the simplest reason that they would not only _know_ such an esoteric song without having ever heard it before, but be able to wield its power."

"Occam's razor, then," Max sighed. "Well, whatever the case, it's a power we can definitely make use of."

* * *

Medusa and Silene were evenly matched, that much was for sure. Both demons were at the pinnacle of their kind as far as combat prowess, and both were relentless fighters. And they both used their wills to increase their sizes to tower over even mobile suits.

But today, as they fought near a large volcano next to the prison, the balance seemed to have changed...

For when Silene rushed in to slash with her claws, Medusa shot a beam of petrifying energy from her eyes, striking Kaim's body – only for it to glance off and hit another tormentor demon, petrifying it instead.

"I've studied your attack patterns for centuries, Medusa!" Silene laughed as she batted a Flame of Hope Knightmare Frame aside; "You depend far too much on your ability to turn your foes to stone, and Kaim's armored carapace is immune to such tricks!" The fused demon charged again at her opponent.

"With Kaim's immunity to your gaze added to my own prowess," she screeched, "you can never hope to defeat me!"

 _Charging straight at me,_ Medusa thought; _you messed up, Silene. All I have to do is aim at your upper body..._

She shot another set of eye beams only for Silene to unexpectedly separate from Kaim's body – though her own form retained some bits of the armored demon's carapace on her arms. Her legs also reformed during the split, and they also retained Kaim's plating. The beams whizzed right by, and Kaim's body rammed into Medusa, and its horns somehow wrapped themselves around her waist.

"She split?!" Medusa exclaimed as Silene flew down again. With a wicked grin, the bird demon slashed at Medusa's eyes, ripping them apart. The scaly demon gritted her teeth and tried not to cry out, but knew that she was no match for Silene now. Still, she tried to wrench herself free from Kaim's grip, but to no avail.

"Victory is mine!" Silene cackled. "You can't hope to defeat me if you can't even see me, let alone turn me to stone! You and your precious Flame of Hope are finished!" With that, she grabbed Medusa and hauled her and Kaim's body over the volcano's mouth. Having grown used to hauling Kaim's heavy body around in midair, this was nothing for her.

"Now, roast forever in the cauldron of Hell's volcanoes," the mighty bird demon said as she let go, "and know despair as your soul burns away to nothing!" She then watched the two plummet into the volcano, creating a gigantic lava splash when they hit the magma.

With her victory seemingly secured, Silene turned her attention to another foe heading for her – Mu la Flaga. When she recognized the Strike as a Gundam, her head suddenly twitched and painfully spurted blood.

" **GUNDAAAAAAAAAM!"** she screeched as she recalled the humiliation of losing to such machines twice.

"Whoa, hey there!" Mu exclaimed as he suddenly reversed course to avoid her attack. "Guess even tormentor demons can be pretty, huh?" He fired a few beam rifle shots, but Silene quickly avoided them. Without Kaim weighing her down, she was even faster than before.

"Don't try to flatter me, wretched Gundam!" Silene cried as she gracefully charged in again. "I haven't forgotten what you and your ilk did to me!"

But as she and Mu fought, the bird demon's thoughts kept wandering back to Medusa, and she would glance down at the volcano whenever she got a moment to check.

"She isn't coming back up," she muttered as she dodged one of Mu's beam sabers. "Did she actually...burn down to her very soul?" But even though she was distracted, the demoness was more than capable of avoiding Mu's attacks.

 _Medusa,_ Silene thought, _the lover of Maou Dante and the only female demon warrior I could call my equal...even she can't escape that._

"Damn it, you overgrown turkey, hold still!" Mu yelled as he took aim with and fired the Perfect Strike's Agni cannon, but the bird demon again avoided the attack.

 _In all honesty, I had Kaim's power to help – if I didn't, I might have actually lost. She was one of the very first demons, after all. And thanks to Kaim, I felt little pain._

For the first time, she felt pangs of regret – the victory felt hollow. But before Mu could take advantage of the opening, he came under attack by a trio of weaker tormentor demons and turned his attention to them instead.

 _Well, a victory is a victory,_ Silene thought as she focused on the fight again. _The Flames of Hope's morale should crumble once they realize she's gone...the Great Emperor of Darkness will be pleased._

But unexpectedly, she heard a voice in her mind.

" _Is that it?! Is that all you have to say, Silene?!"_

"Kaim?!" she exclaimed, looking back down at the volcano's mouth.

" _After I willingly gave my body up for you, you discard me like that?!"_

To her astonishment, she saw Kaim's body crawl out of the volcano, and leap toward her - only for it to be torn in half, revealing Medusa inside, and with her eyes fully healed.

"Medusa?!" Silene exclaimed.

"Kaim, who loved you, deserves an answer!" she yelled as she unfurled her wings again and tossed Kaim's halves aside. "Do you truly have no compassion for him, who burned with the flames of love and the fires of Hell?!"

"So, you hid inside Kaim's body to regenerated your eyes," the bird demon gasped as ; "then used it to escape the volcano?! You damned b...!"

But instead of an eye beam, Silene was cut off by a powerful kick to the chin.

"I do what I must to survive," Dante's lover proclaimed as she rushed in to claw Silene; "That's the rule here in Hell, isn't it?!" With that, the tables were turned. Though Silene had a speed edge, her will had been shaken by the destruction of Kaim's body. Even when she employed her boomerang arms, the ancient demon was able to deal with them, even as she battered and sliced Silene, leaving bruises and cuts all over her.

Unbeknownst to either of them, though, Kaim's charred corpse suddenly began to stir.

"I must thank you for calling me out on my overuse of my petrifying rays," the Flame of Hope's leader said as she grabbed one of Silene's boomerang arms and snapped it in half; "I'll make sure not to depend so heavily on them from now on!"

Silene, sensing that victory had slipped away, realized why she could never truly defeat Medusa – she was simply too wily and experienced. Her only logical option was to retreat. Yet, what would the Great Emperor of Darkness do to her, she wondered.

Before the bird demon could decide, Medusa was suddenly rammed from behind a second time...by Kaim. This time, the blow was deadly, for it pierced Medusa through the gut.

"Silene!" he cried as his head finished regrowing.

"Kaim?!" the bird demon exclaimed as the pachyderm demon tossed Medusa aside. "Your head..."

"I told you, Silene," Kaim said as he and Silene flew to a less chaotic part of the battlefield; "I promised to always be by your side and to protect you."

Silene shook her head – even after using him like that, he still cared. Had he not succumbed to Deathless Amon's cells as she had?

"But I must ask you," he then said indignantly; "Is this really the battle you wanted? A battle fought and won for the sake of that tyrant, who answers to the accursed Gods?! Are you so envious of Lady Medusa, who was beloved by both Amon and Maou Dante, that you'd sacrifice your own pride and beauty yet again?!"

Medusa managed to right herself, heal the wound she had just suffered, and take off after the pair again.

"And have you forgotten that Amon is under the control of Akira Fudo?!" Kaim added; "He's gone!" Silene scowled and clenched her claws at the reminder.

"But I...I am still here," Kaim said passionately; "I promised to stay and protect you...because I love you, Silene!"

Upon hearing him say that, the bird demon dropped to her knees and wailed in what seemed like agony. Medusa drew closer, but then paused when she realized the epiphany Silene just had.

"Oh, Kaim, you're right," she moaned; "It was so unsightly! I sacrificed you for the sake of not a beautiful battle, but an ugly, shameful one! I betrayed your love for the sake of a tyrant like him!" Silene looked up through tear-soaked eyes and saw her opponent hovering there.

"Medusa, use your petrifying gaze on me," she sobbed. "Turn me to stone so that these wretched and shameful thoughts will cease forever!" She glanced down at Kaim, who looked ready to defend his beloved once more.

"No," the scaly demon replied, which made Kaim's eyes widen with joy. "I will not deny Kaim the chance to love you. Besides, if you wish to restore your pride, you can help the Flames of Hope."

Silene looked down - that was not an option she had ever considered since arriving in Hell and being forced into his service. Seeing his beloved's indecision, Kaim nudged her gently.

"Let's leave this battlefield for now," he said. "I'll help you decide in a place that's a little more peaceful." The bird demon smiled, and the two walked away. Satisfied, Medusa turned and flew back into the battle herself, which she knew was far from over...

* * *

Tara couldn't understand it – why did no one seem to be able to tell her where Paul and Alia were? Were they not saying anything to protect her? Were they afraid she'd lose her mind again? These and other questions plagued her as she approached Jeremiah and Anya, who were just getting out of the _Ikaruga_ 's simulator.

"Jeremiah, Anya," she asked, "Have either of you seen my cousins, Paul and Alia? Every time I mention them to someone, they go quiet or try to change the subject. Something bad's happened to them, hasn't it?"

Jeremiah tried to shush Anya, but to no avail.

"...They're currently missing," she said. Jeremiah slapped his palm against his face and shook his head.

"What happened?!" Tara said, shaking her head in dismay – this was almost the worst case scenario.

"After you and Miki disappeared," Anya continued, "Alia and Paul got into an argument over whether you were truly guilty or not, and it apparently forced them apart."

Tara felt a twinge of new guilt – what she did was bad enough, but driving a wedge between her two inseparable cousins was just adding insult to injury.

"Alia then talked Xemmey into letting her pilot Lifthrasir Titania," she continued even as Jeremiah tried to put his hand over her mouth, only to be pushed him away. "While they were practicing, some Atik Yomin soldiers came and attacked us, and she repelled them...but the strain of controlling your machine pushed her to the brink of death. The medical teams had to put her on life support."

"No!" Tara murmured. "I didn't seriously think she'd..."

"That's enough, Anya!" the cyborg cried; "She's clearly..."

"But even after we learned what really happened with you," Anya said, still ignoring Jeremiah's calls to stop, "Paul refused to accept the truth. He took Alia and Mimir Alatreox and flew off somewhere, saying that he couldn't stay with us if we believed you."

Jeremiah looked almost ready to flee for his life when Tara's look of distress quickly turned to a sad smile of grim acceptance as she seemed to regain her composure.

"Thanks for being honest with me, Anya," she said with a sigh. "I'm really tired of being kept in the dark, even if you think it's for my own good." Anya gave a sidelong glance at Jeremiah, who shrugged and shook his head in confusion.

"As long as we're being honest," Tara then said, "you guys weren't entirely wrong initially...about me being controlled. There actually _was_ a part of me that wished for this – for my world to be in this state. And I let that part win."

"Even so," Jeremiah said, reaching out to comfort her, "we still..."

"I'm sorry, Orange," Tara said, turning away; "I need some time to think by myself right now." As she walked away, Jeremiah shook his head.

 _Poor Tara,_ he thought, _we may have forgiven her for what she did, but I guess she still hasn't forgiven herself_... _just like how I've yet to forgive myself for failing Marianne that day._

He glanced over at Anya.

 _And yet if what Shinji Ikari said is true, Marianne is not the woman I thought she was, and Anya..._

* * *

Elsewhere on the hellish battlefield, Gurren Lagann K and Alteisen Reise clashed, spending sparks flying as the Gunman's drills met Alteisen's powerful stake. The single-horned mech tried to slash its foe with its horn, but Kamina jumped back in time.

"You're not too shabby, drill boy," Kyosuke said with a smirk.

"You're pretty good too," Kamina replied confidently. But the pilot of Gurren Lagann K wasn't an idiot – he knew when he was suffering from a handicap.

 _Damn it,_ he thought as Alteisen charged again, firing its machine cannon; _this is tough without Simon..._

" **DOUBLE TOMAHAWK BOOMERANG!"**

A pair of axes whirled in front of Kyosuke, knocking his machine down as one of its wings was lopped off. They then spun back to their thrower – Musashi's Getter Dragon.

"Normally I'm all for fair play," the martial artist said as he landed, "but too much is riding on this fight to let honor stop us!"

"Thanks, Musashi," Kamina said with a sigh of relief. "I owe ya one." They didn't get to relax long, as a trio of beam shots fired down from above, forcing them to dodge out of the way.

"Don't run away on me now," Excellen said as Weissritter swooped down to land by Kyosuke's side; "We weren't done playing!"

"You won't seduce me so easily, succubus!" Musashi shot back.

"Seduce you?" Excellen exclaimed, "Sure, I can be a bit of a tease, but my heart belongs to Kyosuke! Right, honey-bunch?"

"Let's just take these two out," the Alteisen's pilot sighed.

"In that case," his partner said with a cat-like smirk; "we can show 'em our Love-Love Attack!" The two demonic robots turned, their eyes flashing simultaneously.

"Love-Love Attack?" Kamina said, confused by the name. "Sounds..."

"...Dangerous!" Musashi exclaimed as he whipped out a large gray laser cannon from underneath Getter Dragon's wing as Weissritter and Alteisen charged forward. "You of all people oughta know the power of love and what it does for combining attacks!"

He took aim at the heavier Alteisen.

" **GETTER LASER CANNON!** " he shouted as he fired a large energy beam. But Alt suddenly leaped up high, causing it to take out a tormentor demon instead.

"Here, have some more drills!" Kamina shouted as Gurren Lagann K shot drill missiles out of its shoulders; " **FULL DRILLIZER!** " But even all the missiles couldn't stop them – Excellen quickly used her triple beam cannon to take them out, then switched to her large rifle and fired off several physical rounds, catching both Kamina and Musashi together just as Alteisen reached them.

"Pierce through, Bunker!" Kyosuke cried as he stabbed Gurren Lagann K with his stake weapon. He then fired off several rounds that punched the stake through the Gunman's armor, leaving a deep hole just short of the cockpit. Meanwhile, Excellen fired off several yellow beam shots at him while Kyosuke sliced Getter Dragon with its horn.

"Unfortunately, Excellen and I have been doing this for millennia," Kyosuke said as he opened up two hatches on Alteisen's shoulders, revealing some sort of missile tubes. "We can improvise on the fly and still keep our attacks in sync."

"You guys never stood a chance!" Excellen giggled as she charged up a full power beam shot from her rifle. "This is our..."

" **TRUE JOKER CARD!"** the two called out in unison as Weissritter fired off a huge beam blast and Alteisen hammered both machines with a barrage of dense spheres, not unlike cannonballs.

"Damn it," Kamina growled as the two Super Robots dropped to the ground, "That was too much...love..." Seeing that their foes were no longer moving, the two looked around for other foes, and soon spotted Granlif.

"Hey, there's the Valsion and that white one again," Excellen said. "Maybe they'll will put up more of a fight!" But then they saw Dygenguard rush after it, its colossal blade still keened to cleave it in half, while Aussenseiter followed close behind, rapidly firing beams.

"Looks like Sanger and Elzam have got it," Kyosuke said. "Maybe we should focus on Shu and his Granzon."

"I've always wanted to see how Weissy would measure up to the Granzon," Excellen said excitedly; "Let's go, Kyosuke!" With that, the two took off. Once they were gone, Gurren Lagann K and Getter Dragon started to move again.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Musashi grunted as his red machine got to its feet, "it looks like we'll have to fall back for now until our machines' self-repair mechanisms really kick in." Kamina nodded, and the two flew away from the battle to find a place to lie low.

 _Man, if anyone in my old team saw that pathetic display,_ Kamina thought, _they'd probably be laughing their ass off at me..._

* * *

Lelouch and Charles sat in a gigantic library that had mysteriously come into existence within the confines of the Black Moon - a result of the fluctuating nature of the dimension. The monarch was lazily reading through a book of esoteric lore, while Lelouch simply sat with his arms crossed, deep in thought.

Neither could remember the last time they were alone together for such a long time. It was the perfect opportunity for Lelouch to get the answers out of him that he had been seeking. At the same time, he couldn't just up and ask about his plan.

"Now that it's just you and I," Lelouch said after a few tense moments; "I would have you answer that question I asked you back then...who killed Mother? Why didn't protect her?"

Charles looked up and closed the book.

"I shall answer you plainly, my lying son," he answered; "It was my brother, V.V. who killed your mother. In reality, he served the Emperor of Lies, Muge Zolbados. At the time, I had my suspicions about his true loyalties, but I could not fully confirm them until I heard my brother talking in secret with Shapiro Keats, who also served that demon."

But that wasn't enough for Lelouch. There will still things that didn't add up.

"But why did Muge help you during my first rebellion, then?!" he asked, annoyed at how unfeeling his father seemed to be about all this,.

"He is the Emperor of Lies...of course he would pretend to be my ally if I had something he wanted!" Charles boomed. "But once the ritual of Human Instrumentality is complete, all creation will understand that lies are meaningless in the face of eternity...even him! There will be no need to deceive one another...and as a result, individual personae will vanish and our souls will return to the great god. Conflict will finally cease, and all humans, in every reality, shall understand one another."

Lelouch snorted with contempt. "That's nothing but metaphysical claptrap."

"On the contrary, it shall become a reality," his father replied; "Such is the purpose of my Ragnarok Connection, and of Human Instrumentality."

"Then why did you continue to trust V.V. in the first place?!" Lelouch said contemptfulyly. Charles was quiet for a moment, frowning as if recalling the story he was about to tell was physically painful for him.

"...Half a century ago, years before Second Impact, my brother and I were in a living hell. Our relatives all desired the throne of Britannia, and would stop at nothing to claim it. Assassinations were a daily occurrence; day after day, there were betrayals spawned by lies. Even my own mother fell victim to it...my brother and I were beside ourselves with having to live in a world where such madness occurred..."

"And so, your father and his brother swore an oath...to create a world without lies," another voice came from nearby. Lelouch looked up, and he gazed, stupefied at who it was...it was his mother, Marianne, back in the orange dress she had been murdered in.

"...M-Mother?!" he gasped.

"You've grown so much, Lelouch," she said in her usual gentle voice, though it was far more sincere than it had been with Shinji. "You're as handsome as I hoped you'd be."

"B-but how?!" the prince exclaimed before turning to his father in anger. "You were...is this another trick of yours, Father?! Some sort of illusion?!"

"It's truly me, Lelouch," Marianne reassured him. "But I can only maintain this shape because of the nature of the dimension we currently exist in." She walked up to him and brushed a finger through his hair. Lelouch's unconscious instantly recognized the sensation of his mother's touch, and he felt a twinge of nostalgia.

"Anyway, C.C. and I also agreed to this oath," Marianne continued. "But somewhere along the line, V.V. was seduced by Muge Zolbados and became his lackey. I was warned by a messenger sent by Metatron not to meet with him that fateful day, but I foolishly believed Charles' brother could be trusted."

"Then how did you survive to this day?" he then asked, drinking up Marianne's words like water to a desert traveler dying of thirst.

"A week prior, a girl named Anya Alstreim had been brought to the palace to learn etiquette. When I laid eyes upon her as my life bled away, my own Geass power activated - the power to transfer my soul and consciousness into another person's body and mind. As a side effect, I found myself able to communicate with C.C. on a spiritual plane whenever she and I were close enough. I hid inside Anya ever since to keep safe from V.V.'s plans."

"But then..." the prince gasped.

"I apologize, Lelouch," Marianne interrupted; "My original reason for coming was not to see you, though it's been wonderful to speak with you once more. I have some news to relay to your father." She then turned to Charles to deliver her report.

"Dear, it seems that High Seraph Samael and Demon Lord Zenon have both fallen in battle against DREAM. Meanwhile, Raziel encountered Nunnally and the turncoat assassin, but managed to repel him somehow. I suspect DREAM and our daughter will be heading this way next."

"I see," the emperor replied, nodding thoughtfully. "While it is critical that Nunnally reach us safely, we cannot allow the rest of DREAM to reach this sacred Black Moon. We should muster another force in the Valley of Kadmon to greet them when they arrive."

"...I would be happy to lead this force," the empress replied with an almost child-like smile of excitement.

"You are critical to this plan as well, my dear," the emperor said, showing genuine concern for his wife's safety; "I cannot allow your current body to perish before the ritual is complete. Since Rei Ayanami refuses to cooperate..."

"Oh come now, you would trust those fools in Seele with this task?" the empress laughed; "Other than the High Seraphs, Bismarck and Gendo Ikari, I am the only one we have capable of employing effective military strategy."

"Very well," Charles said with a sigh. "Will you be using the Mark 09?"

"Not this time," she said. "I'm thinking of using _that_..."

* * *

"Sanger! Elzam!" Bian cried as the Valsion held back a barrage of high-speed rounds from Aussenseiter's bladed guns; "Don't you recognize me?! We fought together back then!" Janus was fighting Sanger nearby, the Gran Claymore clashing against Dygenguard's Zankantou, even as he had to stop and take out any tormentor demons who were looking to sneak up on him amid the frantic melee.

"It doesn't matter who you are," Elzam replied as he sped backwards for another pass. "We will defeat any who rebel against the will of God!" Bian growled -

"There's nothing for it then," Bian said as he charged energy into a small cannon on Valsion's left arm.

" **CROSS SMASHEEEEER!** "

The cannon fired a white beam that was soon joined by a spiraling pair of smaller beams, one red and one blue that sped at the black machine.

But Elzam easily dodged it, for in spite of its size and bulk, Aussenseiter was alarmingly agile, as it had a movement system much like those of Knightmares – it sped along on wheels attached to its feet. Still, he knew that he'd need something with a lot more power to cut through the Valsion's barrier and thick armor.

Something like the Zankantou.

"Sanger!" he called out to his ally, "let us show him our combined power!"

"Roger!" Sanger replied as he suddenly leaped away from one of Janus' slashes. Dygenguard suddenly developed a blue aura, and Aussenseiter a red as their systems synced as they jumped toward each other. Janus stopped when he saw that Enoch's full attention was on the two.

"It's time to streak through," Elzam said as Aussenseiter began to transform - its guns and legs switched places while its chest rose over its head, forming into the head of a noble stallion as its mane flamed more vigorously. When it was complete, Elzam's machine had turned into a robotic warhorse. Dygenguard, meanwhile, took the transformed mech's cape for itself and donned it before mounting the steed.

" **BLADE AND HORSE ARE ONE!"** Sanger roared as his horse reared up heroically after they landed. The tormentor demons, seeing this, all suddenly started to move away, giving their allies a wide berth.

"So this is it...the famous Tatsumaki Zankantou..." Enoch muttered, awe-struck by the sight. Janus was also amazed at the display.

"Onward, Trombe! As fast as your namesake!" Elzam cried as the horse galloped toward Bian, who pulled out a sword in the hopes of knocking Sanger off his steed.

 _Damn it...this attack's just too awesome to interrupt,_ Janus thought as he watched. _Man, if only Granlif could get a badass mount..._

"With one blow, we'll cleave you in twain!" the swordsman bellowed as he wound up for a massive slash.

As they got into striking distance, Dygenguard swung its colossal blade with all of its might – the blade cleaved right through Valsion's barrier, sword and even most of the way through his armor...then Sanger turned the blade ninety degrees so the Valsion was being pushed, and began to spin it rapidly, forming a great tornado that lifted Bian's mech into the air.

Then, horse and rider leaped skyward for one final slash.

" **DEADLY STRIKE!"** Sanger roared at the top of his lungs as he slashed through Valsion's right leg and right arm.

" **ZANKANTOU...IKKI TOUSEN! CHESTOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAUGGGH!"**

As Sanger roared the last word, Dygenguard suddenly let out a demonic roar of its own as Bian was sent hurtling away from the sheer force of that incredible slash. Horse and rider landed nearby, with the former somehow switching back to its humanoid form as it landed.

"There is nothing..." Elzam said.

"...That we cannot cut!" Sanger proclaimed as Valsion crashed down behind them. They then turned toward Janus, who realized that he had messed up badly by not trying to stop their team-up attack.

But somehow, Bian himself had survived, and his gargantuan red robot managed to hold together in spite of the tremendous blow it suffered – a testament to Bian's great will.

"Ggh," he grunted. "It seems I made the Dynamic General Guardians too powerful...the auto-repair will need time to fix this...and now those two are after Janus..."

* * *

Nearby, Shu and Lalah were working together to fight off tormentor demons when they saw Sanger and Elzam's deadly team-up attack take out the Valsion, much to her alarm.

"Shu, Bian and Janus are in big trouble!" she exclaimed.

"Bian was the one who insisted on holding back on them," Shu said casually as he created several portals and fired beams from Granzon's chest into them; "just because he fought beside them once. Besides, I doubt they have the power to destroy souls." The beams popped out of other portals and hammered twenty enemy demons into oblivion.

"Well, I'm going to help him!" she said. With that, she turned her Elmeth around and hurried to help Janus. For a moment, Shu concerned himself only with the enemies in front of him, pulling a sword out of a wormhole and slashing a tormentor demon that came too close.

"Wasn't Bian a good friend, Master?" Chika asked. "Maybe we oughta go help him."

"That Bian isn't the one we knew," the scientist replied nonchalantly as Granzon landed, "so we have no obligation towards him. Besides, I only joined this outfit for something to do with our eternity." The songbird didn't seem to like this answer, but wasn't about to argue with the man who created her.

"Whatever you say, Master," she said. Just then, Rein Weissritter and Alteisen Riese rushed in, having just crippled Musashi and Kamina's machines.

"Hiya, big guy!" Excellen chirped.

"Oh, it's you two," Shu sighed as he turned and readied another Black Hole Cluster. "You have courage if you think you can take on me and my Granzon without the rest of the Steel Dragons."

"I think we've had plenty of practice," Kyosuke replied.

* * *

"Enoch...I want answers!" Janus shouted as he struggled to hold back Dygenguard's sword. "Who are these people?! Why does the guy with the samurai mech look and sound like him?!"

Enoch grimaced silently for a moment – he knew that without the TZIM, Granlif was no match for these two. He had to think of something to stop them from attacking. He could tell that Sanger wasn't completely comfortable fighting on the side of the tormentor demons.

"Once this fight is over," the AI said, "and Xengar's done processing, we'll tell you everything. Until then, I'll continue to support you."

Then, an idea came to him. He knew Janus wasn't going to like it, but he'd be grateful later.

"Better yet, let me do the talking," he said. Suddenly, Janus felt his consciousness sink into slumber as Enoch forced his way into his mind, and the fragment of Metatron's soul awoke...or rather, the part he had discarded.

And this part, more than just as a means to save the life of his host, wanted to talk with an old friend.

"Master Sanger!" Enoch cried. This, unlike Bian's words, stopped Sanger's attack.

"Jaan...Jaan Shaddai Luckfield," Sanger gasped as he lowered his weapon. "Is that...truly you?"

"That's right," Jaan said joyfully. "I'm so glad you remember! Even though you've fallen here to Hell, you're still the hero I always looked up to! You're still my Master!"

Sanger smiled.

"And you've become quite the swordsman yourself," Sanger replied. "Few could repel my Zankantou for as long as you did."

"To be your equal," Jaan replied. "I still have a long way to go." But suddenely, Aussenseiter approached and pointed one of his cannons at Granlif's cockpit. Lalah had reached them by this point, and quickly added her bits to the situation.

"Sanger," Elzam said, "our client told us that all of the Flame of Hope's soldiers must be destroyed! We cannot make any exceptions - even for this one!" Much to their surprise, Sanger whirled around and pointed the Zankantou, which had shifted to a katana, at Aussenseiter's throat.

"Forget our client," he bellowed. "I am Sanger Zonvolt, the Sword That Smites Evil! I will no longer continue to work for someone who calls himself the Great Emperor of Darkness, especially when I have to fight those I cherished in life!"

Realizing that Sanger's mind was made up, Elzam relented. Lalah sighed with relief, and was happy to see that such powerful enemies had just become their allies.

"Kyosuke Nanbu! Excellen Browning!" Sanger called out to the two other Winged Comets; "As of this moment, we Winged Comets no longer work for the Great Emperor of Darkness! Instead, we shall fight for the Flame of Hope!" The two, who were fighting Shu, stopped and turned to attack the tormentor demons they had just been fighting alongside.

"Master..." Jaan murmured.

 _I can't believe that worked,_ Janus said. _I'm sorry I ever doubted you._

"Come, pupil," Sanger said as he readied his Zankantou again, "show me what you've learned since I last saw you!" As Jaan eagerly prepared the weapon, the Winged Comets and the Flame of Hope suddenly heard a voice in their heads...one the Comets recognized as belonging to their former client, and one Janus couldn't help but resemble another villain's.

 _So, turning against your employer, eh, mercenaries?_ the Great Emperor said; _Well, I expected as much...humans are notoriously unreliable._

"Master?" Jaan asked.

 _So it's a good thing I have a backup measure,_ the lord of Hell laughed as a great portal opened up. Something soon came lumbering out of it as Shu, Kyosuke and Excellen flew down.

It was a monster of great size, easily a quarter-mile long and about two-thirds as high. Anyone who had seen or fought the Angels would recognize it as an amalgamation of them – it had Sachiel's face; Shamsel's torso, complete with bony ribs around its core; Armisael's glowing tail; Zeruel's ribbon-like arms; Sahaquiel's second form as its wings; a small magenta version of Ramiel floating over its head; finally, bits of Bardiel's blue fungus-like substance and Ireul's glimmering red particles orbited the beast like an aura.

 _Behold King Shitoel,_ the Great Emperor proclaimed, _the Apostle of God!_

"What a monstrous creature," Lalah said, "but I sense countless souls inside it."

"That thing's kind of like Volkruss!" Chika exclaimed. Shu nodded, but smirked a bit. Now this was an enemy worthy of his Granzon. King Shitoel started to slither towards them slowly, whipping at them with Zeruel's long arms and blasting them with a weaker version of Ramiel's particle beam.

"Scary as it is, it's got terrible aim!" Excellen said as she avoided one of the beams and took aim at the red core.

"Smell ya later, dumbass! **HOWLING RIFLE X!** " she cried with a cute wolf's howl as she fired her rifle's beam at it – only for the attack to bounce off an AT Field.

"That's some barrier," Kyosuke said. "But it looks like we just need to overwhelm it!" Granlif Yggdrasil rushed in with its Gran Claymore ready.

" **SHIP-CLEAVING SAINT INFERNO!"** Jaan cried as the sword's gargantuan white blade formed.

 _What are you doing, Enoch?!_ Janus exclaimed. _If you use that, we'll be all out of energy!_

 _I think we have just enough to make it over there, pierce that barrier and destroy that core,_ Jaan replied; _This used to be my machine, after all._ Janus remained silent for a moment.

 _All right,_ he said; _Just make it count._

Granlif leaped high into the air, preparing to bring the blade down on the barrier when he was stopped by the blue and red cloud that protected the super-sized Angel. The energy harmlessly discharged, and Granlif's eyes went dark as the last of its power was expended.

"NO!" Sanger cried as the white machine dropped to the ground. Dygenguard rushed over at full speed to protect Granlif as King Shitoel reached down to pick it up. The samurai mech got there first, slicing the Angel's limb.

But it kept reaching, and Sanger kept slashing.

"You shall...not harm...my...student..." the swordsman grunted, the words coming between each slash. Finally, King Shitoel reached over with its other arm and successfully wrapped around Dygenguard and lifted it up, taking it toward its chest.

The Angel's ribs then splayed open, and the core reached out with some sort of pseudopod to grab Sanger's machine and pull it into itself. With that, it was gone.

Jaan shook his head in disbelief.

"He...can't die," he murmured, "Because he's already dead...right?"

 _King Shitoel has the power to ingest souls to gain energy,_ the Great Emperor replied. _And would you fools like to know what happens when a soul is converted back into energy? Not only can it never be reincarnated, but all who knew of its existence forget that person after a short time...an ABSOLUTE death!_

Everyone in the Flame of Hope flinched at those words.

 _Any moment now,_ the lord of Hell cackled, _you'll be forgetting who that fool was!_ Meanwhile, King Shitoel reached for its original target – Granlif Yggdrasil.

 _You're next, boy!_

Jaan and Janus both trembled with terror at the idea of not just being totally dead, but for their friends to utterly forget about them...a feeling that persisted until the very moment they were absorbed into the monstrous Angel's core...

* * *

Inside the body of King Shitoel, hordes of moaning, ghostly humanoid shades reached out to pull Janus, Jaan and Granlif even deeper into its form, and to eat away at their very essences. But as they struggled, suddenly a voice called out...one of a young boy. This voice silenced the groaning entirely.

 _Big brother Jaan!_

 _You came back!_ came the voice of another child, also a boy.

 _We missed you!_ came the voice of a little girl, about the same age as the first. Janus suddenly felt himself regaining control of his body as a small, incorporeal globe of white light floated out of his body, though it remained connected to him via a thin, silvery cord.

"Kids...you've been here all along?" the orb said in Enoch's voice, recognizing the voices; "But I can't see you! Please, let me see where you are!"

 _In reply, ten small shades vaguely resembling human children floated out of the swarm of spirits. They then phased through Granlif and gathered around the small globe of light._

 _Please, stay with us!_ the first child pleaded. More of the children began calling out, begging for him to remain.

 _"I can't," the globe said. "There's something my friend and I here need to do." When he said this, Janus finally realized it in full – Metatron's soul fragment, Enoch and Jaan were all the same person. However, another question soon came to Janus._

 _"Who are these kids?" Janus asked. "How do you know them?"_

 _"Maybe if you shut up for a second and listen," Enoch said, floating angrily at Janus, "you'll figure it out yourself!" He then turned back to the shades._

 _"Sorry, kids," he said gently; "Right now I'm kinda sharing this body with my friend...but if we're devoured by King Shitoel, we'll be completely destroyed."_

 _"Not that we can do much," Janus added, "that last attack drained pretty much all Granlif's reserve power. It can't even move."_

 _ _That's not good,__ _the eighth child, a chubby boy, said._

 _Hey, I know! Let's do that dance we did with big sis!_ the fourth child, a skinny girl with pigtails, suggested.

 _The dance of light, right?_ the third, a boy with messy hair, said.

 _I've got the flute!_ said the eleventh child, a boy who looked to be tallest and oldest of the lot.

The shades of the children flew back outside Granlif and arranged themselves in a circle around the machine as the eleventh child began to play a flute. The ones forming the circle moved clockwise around the robot while the flute player began playing with surprising skill and grace, even capering about a bit. The music caused the other ghostly shades to withdraw, their agonized motions seeming to cease entirely.

As Janus watched, the lights in Granlif's cockpit began to blink in time with the shades' dancing, and more instruments seemed to resound from nowhere.

"Their dance...is charging Granlif up?" he exclaimed. The music continued to build as the machine hummed back to life. Then, another shade appeared out of the swarm – one holding a huge sword. As it appeared, Xengar's image appeared on Janus' screen again at long last. The sword-wielding shade floated into the middle, phasing into Granlif's cockpit.

"Pilot of Granlif," the shade said, "I am all that remains of Sanger Zonvolt. Soon I will disappear, as will my memories and knowledge. However, I believe that your AI can store it as data as a means to help in your cause."

"Me?" Xengar said.

"I believe it is data that you have been searching for," Sanger replied. "Without it, you are incomplete." Xengar shook his head in what seemed to be disbelief.

"That means...that I am you," the AI said as he reached its conclusion; "A digital version of you."

"It does not matter who is 'real' or 'digital'," the sword-wielding shade replied. "You are as much me as I am. That is why I know I can trust you."

The shade then raised its blade and held it in front of its face as its form began to slowly disintegrate and flow into Xengar's head.

"Here is my life," Sanger said. "I give it to you, Xengar, so that I may live on through you."

As the music reached its climax, the children ended the dance, arranged in the formation that was so prevalent in Granlif and Lifthrasir's workings – the Systema Sephiroticum. At the same time, the AI finished absorbing Sanger's memories and knowledge into itself.

When Janus looked at the other shades again, they now had recognizable faces, all of them looking on, wondering if their little dance had worked. He looked back at his screen...and saw that Granlif was back to full power.

 _It worked!_ the second child squealed.

 _We tried to get you and big sis to come back, but you didn't remember us!_ the eighth child cried.

"I'm sorry," Enoch apologized; "Rami...Zer...Sasch and Shem...Chron...Armis...Sahaq...Bard...Iru...and even you, Jagh...all of you. You all came to where your big sis was...but we only ever saw were those monsters you were turned into."

 _Now that you're here, big bro, it's okay!_ the seventh child said.

 _Hey, what about big brother Tabris?_ the sixth child said, realizing something was missing. _He never came with us!_

"Don't worry...we'll find Tabris for you," Enoch assured them. Then you can all be together again."

 _No way! We're going with you!_ the first child said, as the dark power of King Shitoel began to recede, and a warm, soothing energy filled Granlif Yggdrasill instead.

 _Tenth enumeration, online,_ Xengar suddenly intoned as the Systema Sephiroticum appeared on his screen _; Da'at-level permissions granted...releasing 1st-tier seals..._

 _Xengar then opened his eyes, which blazed with a new fire._

"Well?" Janus asked.

"The sword of the beginning has awakened anew!" the AI bellowed. "Come, my pupil! The path of Jigenryu is never-ending!" Janus and his friend both grinned as the machine extended four pairs of wings...

* * *

The battle between the Flame of Hope and King Shitoel was tough – even when Medusa, Kamina, Musashi and Bian rejoined the fray, they still had trouble piercing through its AT Field. And with the other tormentor demons and dark angels still around, they couldn't focus exclusively on it.

" **GETTER BEEEEEAM!"** Musashi cried as Getter Dragon blasted a trio of dark angels to bits.

"This is really getting on my nerves!" Kamina yelled. "I'm gonna take this thing out with everything I've got!"

"FINISHING STRIKE!" he called out. His Gurren Lagann formed not one, but two massive drills, one in each hand. He then charged at King Shitoel, both drills spinning as fast as he could make them go.

" **DOUBLE! GIGA DRILL...BREAAAAAAAAAK!"** he cried. The attack unexpectedly blasted through the field as King Shitoel suddenly groaned. A split second later, Granlif burst out of its body, narrowly avoiding Kamina's attack. The drills both struck the core, causing it to crack a bit and spurt out red liquid.

"Janus!" Lalah exclaimed joyfully. "You're okay!"

"Jaan!" Elzam cried. "Where is Sanger?!"

"He is a part of me now!" Xengar proclaimed before turning to his two partners inside Granlif's cockpit. "Janus! Enoch! Now that I have been entrusted with the memories and knowledge of Sanger Zonvolt, _we_ must become the Sword That Smites Evil in his place!"

"Right!" Janus said, and he heard Enoch – or rather, Jaan – saying it in the back of his mind. Granlif summoned the Gran Claymore, but this time it began to curve a bit like a scimitar. With Xengar's help, Janus grasped the blade and wound up as if to throw it.

"Now, fly like a swallow!" Xengar bellowed. **"ZANKANTOU!"**

" **DAI!"**

Granlif held the sword over its head, with one hand on the handle and the other on the blade.

" **SHA!"**

The mech leaned back a bit.

" **RIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

The mech heaved the sword forward, causing it to spin rapidly like a boomerang. It struck King Shitoel in the face, cutting straight through it like a buzz-saw before returning to its owner and sending the Angel flying toward the river of tears.

The sword morphed back into its huge claymore form as Granlif then charged after it, flying over the river as the Angel fusion sailed.

"Now, your sword shall become a bolt of lightning!" Xengar declared. Granlif then flew up toward the airborne monster.

" **ZANKANTOU...SHIPPU JINRAI!"**

With two powerful cuts forming a cross, Granlif sliced through the ribs guarding Shitoel's core and sending it flying back toward the prison.

"Now, the final blow!" Xengar said as the sword grew even wider and longer. "This blade of sacred lightning...experience it and be rent asunder!"

"ROAR, GRANLIF YGGDRASIL!" Janus cried as his machine rocketed towards King Shitoel to finish it off as it landed next to the prison.

" **SHIP-CLEAVING SAINT...INFERNOOOOO!"** he then yelled as he went into a dive.

Granlif Yggdrasil's eyes flashed as its mouth opened and let out an awe-inspiring roar as he and his AI partners bellowed the final word together.

" **...CHESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Janus swung the blade down as hard as he could, slicing King Shitoel right down the middle and through its core. With an explosion equal in the power to a thousand FLEIJAs going off at once – though apparently not enough to even scratch Granlif - the monstrous Angel was no more, its component souls (minus the children who had joined Janus) joyously rushed toward Eden Vital.

"When dreams take wing in the face of a hostile universe..." Janus began, preparing once again to try and deliver the awesome speech.

"Our battle cry will shatter all foes and light the way to the future!" Xengar cried.

"We are the guardian," Enoch added, "Mighty colossus…"

" **GRANLIF! YGG! DRASIL!"**

The explosion also blew a gaping hole in the red prison, which a warm, soft blue light began to issue forth from. More cracks quickly began to form, allowing the light to spread out even further. Finally, the prison burst apart, revealing what Volkruss had been guarding:

A gigantic whale-like creature, roughly the size of the Cathedral Terra, with four jaws that glowed different shades of light blue, with numerous long barbules not unlike that of a catfish issuing from the sides of its mouth. Its monstrous form had no apparent eyes or other limbs, yet it radiated an aura of positive emotions such as joy, love and courage.

As it flew out and stretched its body, it unfurled a pair of great wings that would easily stretch the distance between the moon and the Earth, and then began to let out a series of melodic moans, grunts and chirps that seemed to relax the worn out Flame of Hope soldiers instantly, while simultaneously causing the tormentor demons and dark angels to scream as they disintegrated.

"Wow, look at that thing!" Musashi exclaimed. "It's bigger than any animal I've ever seen!"

"It's beautiful," Lalah said, gazing wondrously at it. "And it's singing...just like the whales of the Earth!"

"That melody," Medusa said, tears flowing down her face, "it's just like I remember...and look, it eliminated all of our remaining enemies."

"It's probably thanking us for getting it out," Kamina said confidently; "It must have been super-cramped in that box; Poor guy probably couldn't even move his wings at all!"

 _That thing...it looks kinda like the whale on that medallion...and Evidence 01!_ Janus thought. _Could it be that..._

Suddenly, the whale opened its mouth, and something floated out of it - a strange silver, black, and white machine with green and purple tubing - overall, the machine vaguely resembled a human heart. The whole device was about five feet tall and just as wide. There were two hemispherical indentations on the device, clearly indicating that something needed to be attached there.

Bian gasped when he saw the device.

The whale then began to emit another set of sounds, but less like it was trying to sing and more trying to speak, though no one present could understand it.

"Lalah, any idea of what it's saying?" Musashi then asked. "You're the one with the fancy psychic powers around here." The Newtype closed her eyes and concentrated a bit. After a moment, she opened her eyes, a look of befuddlement on her face.

"It seems to want...to be scratched?"

The whale turned toward Janus, as if it recognized him. It then began to glow and start shrinking rapidly. Within moments, the creature seemed to disappear entirely - in its place was a medium-sized parrot colored like a fiery sunrise with sparkles around it. The bird flew straight towards Granlif Yggdrasil, phased through and landed on his shoulder before crowing a phrase that Janus recognized.

"RAWK! I AM SANGER ZONVOLT, THE SWORDS THAT CLEAVES EVIL! RAWK!"

It immediately bent its head down, and Janus started to scratch it with his thumb and two fingers.

"Holy cow...you're Tara's pet bird, Zig!" Janus exclaimed. "I thought you were roasted when her house burned down! Man, is she gonna be psyched to see you again!"

"RAWK! GIMME KISS!" Zig squawked.

"Hey, Enoch," Granlif's pilot said awkwardly, "...or...um, Jaan..."

"Either one is fine," the secondary AI said.

"What was that thing?" Janus asked. "Was that Zig's true form?"

"That's right," Enoch said. "Zig is actually a caelceti, perhaps one of the most powerful creatures in the infinite realities - and it's going to get us home." Janus smiled widely as he started scratching Zig a little harder. It let out a squawk, indicating that he was doing it too hard.

"What about that thing it spit out?" he then asked as he eased up. To his surprise, it was Bian who answered.

"That...is Granlif's intended power source," he said. "The Exogenesis Engine."

Janus and Enoch gasped.

"Janus," the Magus-General said, "it seems that I can no longer hold off on revealing the history of your machine...and its relevance to the conflict between the Holy Theocracy of Arubboth and the Colonial Republic of Zohar..."

"Can someone conjure us up some popcorn?" Musashi chimed in. "This sounds like this next part is going to take a while."

* * *

Alia squinted as the sun struck her eyes. As she sat up, the girl found herself sitting in a luxurious and soft bed that was over a dozen feet wide and twenty feet long. Her surroundings were ostentatious beyond anything she had ever seen – her quilt had threads of gold weaved into it, while her sheets were smoother than the smoothest silk and kept her body at a comfortable temperature. The room she was in was decorated with fixtures of gold, platinum and other precious metals as well as precious gems of all kinds, while the furniture was made of an unknown wood.

Standing by a large green and gold door was a man with dark-blue hair, red markings on his face vaguely similar to those on Masakado's mask, a red and black coat, a long purple sash of sorts, purple tights and a pair of red and black boots.

"Ah, you're finally awake," a voice came from a chair nearby. Alia looked over and saw her cousin's face.

"Where are we?" she asked before looking at his whole body; "And what are you wearing?!"

Indeed, the boy who was now inhabiting Paul's body was dressed in wildly different attire from before – he had a large green circlet with two purple gems set in gold hovering around his head; a silver circlet with a red gem actually wrapped around his cranium; a pair of large but delicate shoulder green pads with a silver cape hanging from it that was held with a golden clasp that was set with a stunning red gem; and a long silver skirt that reached down to his ankles. He had no shirt or shoes of any kind.

"This?" the boy said in an aloof but friendly tone. "This is the royal attire of the Holy Prince."

Alia quickly pinched herself to check if she was dreaming, then shook her head at her twin cousin.

"Holy Prince?" she said; "This is no time for playing pretend!" The boy was rather taken aback by these words, much to her confusion.

"Pretend?!" he exclaimed; "The Holy Prince does not pretend!" He snapped his fingers, causing the man in the coat to approach a great set of curtains. The boy then grabbed Alia by the hand and took her over to the curtains as the man thrust them apart, revealing a huge glass window with a glass door leading to a balcony. The man then opened the door, allowing the two to step outside.

"Does THIS look like pretending, sister?!" the prince finally said, gesturing to the area below. Alia looked out and saw a great, shining city, unlike anything she or perhaps any other mortal had ever laid eyes on. Buildings of all sorts gleamed in what seemed to be the sun.

"...Am I...really awake?" Alia muttered before suddenly realizing something else.

"Wait," she exclaimed, whirling around to the boy, "why did you call me sister?!" The boy smiled in a manner that appeared to be warm, but still possessed that air of snobbery, as if he was looking down on her.

"Because that's what you are, Irui," the prince said. "I'm your twin brother Ruach. We are the Holy Prince and Holy Princess of Arubboth."

He gestured toward the city.

"We are the heirs to the Ganeden line," Ruach said, "and out there is our realm."

"Paul...you're scaring me," she said, backing away. She tried to run, but the man caught her, as he was standing in the doorway. Finally, a light bulb seemed to go on in Ruach's head.

"Oh, now I see!" he exclaimed as he took out the TZUM that had awoken him; "You have not become yourself yet. Allow me to help you." He held the orb to Alia's face, forcing her to gaze into its depths. Suddenly, something deep within her came to the surface as her own consciousness sank into the depths of her mind. Her eyes shifted from blue to golden brown, just as Paul's had.

"Ru...ach?" the new consciousness muttered, causing the man in the coat to let go. Ruach's eyes lit up with joy as he took his sister's hand.

"Welcome back, Irui!" he said. "Oh, how I've longed to see you again!" Irui, however, did not seem to feel the same way, but said nothing as Ruach turned to the man.

"Al-Van Lunks," the prince said in a commanding voice, making the man stand to attention. "Have the servants ready my sister's royal attire and gather your Fury Knights. The time for our coronation draws near!"

"Understood, my Prince," Al-Van said, bowing nobly. He took Irui by the hand and led her back into the room they were just in. Ruach suddenly remembered something else, and called out to Al-Van, who stopped.

"And tell them to find our cousin, the Szekhina!" he ordered. "We can't receive our birthright without her presence!" Al-Van bowed again and continued to lead Irui.

 _This...this isn't right,_ the princess thought; _We're not supposed to be here..._

* * *

 _Wow! Longest chapter to date, I think. So yeah, I'll be greatly elaborating on my AU version of the_ Original Generations _universe_ _in this fic! But that will have to wait until next time..._

 _-At last, the story behind Jaan and Tahra's original universe starts coming to light! Bian reveals the origin of Granlif and Lifthrasir to Janus, while DREAM prepares for their combined assault of the Valley of Kadmon and Black Moon alongside the reformed Demon Tribe! Of course, Metatron, Charles and Seele won't just let them waltz in – he's going to start bringing out the big guns! What secrets does Bian have in regards to Granlif and Lifthrasir, and what enemies will be in DREAM's way in their mission to stop Final Impact?! Find out next time in **Chapter 91: Origins Revealed! Great Showdown at Kadmon!** Until next time, mecha fans!_


	138. Chapter 91

_And now, the final battles of_ Code Geass _and_ Evangelion _begin! Also, it's finally time for the origin story of Granlif and Lifthrasir, as well as the souls who share bodies with our main protagonists!_

* * *

 **Chapter 91 – Origins Revealed! Great Showdown at Kadmon!**

There was time yet before DREAM would begin its march on the Valley of Kadmon, and there were several members of DREAM who was eager to meet with Tara – or rather, Iophiel.

"Tara!" Leila called out as she and Mamoru ran over to greet Lifthrasir's pilot, who was just getting back from her first meal at the _Nadesico'_ s lunch counter since she escaped. Akito had fixed her a big Martian Bowl as a way of showing he forgave her.

"Leila!" Tara exclaimed as they approached. She seemed especially pleased to see the two as well. "Guy! Mikoto! Mamoru! Nice to see that you're all doing okay!"

"I'm sure plenty of people have said this to you already," the leader of W-0 said, "but..."

"...Welcome back!" Mamoru chimed in before giving Tara a big hug.

"Thanks," the girl replied, surprised and grateful for the gesture. "It's nice to _be_ back. You aren't just here to say hello, are you?" The four all looked at each other for a second.

"If it's all right, actually," Leila said, "We'd all like to talk with Iophiel." At this, Tara smiled.

"What a coincidence," she said. "She was actually hoping to chat with you. Hold on while I bring her out." With that, Tara closed her eyes and allowed Iophiel to surface, revealed by the change in her color.

"Hello again, Leila Breisgau and members of GGG," Iophiel said. Leila nodded as she recognized Iophiel from her previous encounter.

"I was right," she said. "You _are_ the one I saw that day at Weisswolf." However, Iophiel's smile turned to a sad frown.

"I heard everything about your experience in the Geass Order's clutches from Tara," the angel said. "If I had known that would happen..."

"You and Tara seriously don't need to keep apologizing for everything that happens," Leila said, shaking her head. "You had nothing whatsoever to do with what I went through – even if you are one of Atik Yomin's founders."

"Besides, you've helped us already," Mamoru said enthusiastically; "Like when you warned me, J and Kaidou about the 11 Sol Masters' plans!"

"Without your guidance, I wouldn't have been able to revive the Genesic Machines," Mikoto said.

"And you even revealed the Pas-Q Machine's weak point," Guy added. "That saved us a lot of trouble." Mikoto nodded.

"If you hadn't helped us, Guy would have lost himself completely," the red-haired young woman said meekly, suddenly starting to tear up, "and I might have..." She threw herself against her fellow Evoluder for comfort.

"Have you seen the Sol Masters at all?" Iophiel asked after Mikoto had calmed down again.

"I dunno," Guy said. "Soldato-J and Kaidou are looking all over our home universe for them, though. But even if they have, we're stuck here until we can find a way back."

Iophiel nodded.

"Tara and I promise you," the angel said; "We will do whatever it takes to undo Fourth Impact and return both Earth Spheres to normal." Guy nodded and held up his G-Stone.

"And we swear," the cyborg said, "on the oath sworn through courage, to use whatever power it takes to see you keep your promise." Iophiel smiled.

 _You have such wonderful friends, Tara_ , she said to her body-mate. _They remind me so much of the ones I had so very long ago..._

* * *

The Flame of Hope's plans to take over Dis were successful – as soon as they returned to the city after freeing the caelceti, it used its incredible voice to destroy the tormentor demons and dark angels loyal to the Great Emperor of Darkness while leaving the souls of those being punished intact. With every resident of Dis (save for the genuinely unrepentant souls, like Mu's father) now working alongside the Flame of Hope, their ranks swelled as never before, now numbering in the hundreds of thousands, if not millions.

And it was just as well, for their next operation required a great deal more planning and repairs, for they were going to help Janus and Zig escape from Hell. However, Granlif's pilot had something else in mind as he made some adjustments in the mech's settings to accommodate the Exogenesis Engine, with Gilbert, Haruhi and Shu's help. The other members of Kamina's squadron were there, doing their own adjustments, as were the Winged Comets.

"Bian," he said, "you said you were going to reveal Granlif's origins back when we freed Zig."

The Magus-General nodded.

"That is true," he replied as he stood up. "But to properly do that, I must also tell you the tale of the universe that the Winged Comets and I came from...and there is much to be said, so I wanted to wait until we were in a safer place. Now, I believe, is the right time. Kyosuke, Excellen, Elzam, feel free to add your own insights."

"You betcha, beardy!" Excellen quipped.

"I still want some popcorn," Musashi muttered as he sat down on a mat. To his surprise, a large tub of buttered popcorn appeared close to him. He glanced over at Zig, who was back in his bird form and sitting on Gilbert's shoulder, happily preening itself.

"As I've already said," Bian began, "there were two great powers in our Earth Sphere. On Earth was the Holy Theocracy of Arubboth, while space was controlled the Colonial Republic of Zohar, who broke away from Arubboth and began a war for independence. The war lasted for years on end, consuming the resources of both sides. It got especially bad when the two sides developed humanoid war machines that could outperform any aircraft or small warship."

"It's like the Federation and Zeon," Lalah muttered.

"However, there were two warships on each side that ended up working together as an independent faction to put an end to the war. These two vessels were the Republic's _Hiryu Kai_ and the Theocracy's _Hagane,_ andthe force that formed under their command was known as the 'Steel Dragons'."

"Excellen, Kyosuke, Sanger and I were members of the Colonial Republic's forces before becoming Steel Dragons - as was Jaan's father, Brooklyn Luckfield, though we called him Bullet." Xengar brought up images from Sanger's memories that showed the original faces of the three surviving Winged Comets and Jaan's father – a heroic-looking man with close-trimmed blond hair in a military style and sky-blue eyes.

"The father of Jaan's girlfriend was also a Colonial Republic civilian-turned-soldier named Ryusei Date," Kyosuke added. "He and I were sort of rivals back then." Xengar proceeded to bring up a picture of Ryusei – one that Tara would have recognized from her vision when she first obtained Lifthrasir Titania.

"But their mothers were priestesses of Arubboth," Bian said, "named Kusuha Mizuha and Latooni Subota. Of course, I was the Theocracy's Magus-General, who led the elite Divine Crusaders. There were also the Fury Knights, who protected the Theocracy's royal family." As with the others, Xengar brought up images of these two women. Janus recognized the blue-haired woman from his vision from when he first got Granlif Yggdrasil, while Tara would have recognized Latooni from the same vision she saw Ryusei in.

"Ryusei, Bullet and Kusuha were all born with latent psychic powers of sorts that awakened during the war," Excellen said. "This made them all really good pilots – the Republic called them 'Psychodrivers'. There were a whole bunch of them on both sides of the war, and among the Steel Dragons."

"Kind of like the Newtypes of the Universal Century?" Lalah said.

"So, you're psychic, Enoch?" Janus said, turning to his other AI companion, who was also the soul fragment within him.

"Yeah, and ironically, my abilities were stronger than Tahra's," he replied, "Her mother, even though she was a priestess, never developed her powers like every other priestess did. But Latooni was so skilled that she could perform just as well as any Psychodriver in a mech."

"To make a very long part of the story short," Bian said, "the Steel Dragons managed to succeed in ending the war by bringing the corrupt elements of the two sides to justice, and fostering what we who loved peace hoped would be an age of cooperation and friendship between the Republic and the Theocracy."

"Of course, there's more to the story, 'cause we haven't even gotten to Granlif's origin yet!" Excellen chimed in. "But let's take a little break, shall we? The people out there probably want some action!"

"The readers?" Janus exclaimed. "What are you...?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"You know what, never mind," he said.

* * *

The ships of DREAM managed to make their way back to where Kamine Island had been, based on the information that Dante had revealed - indeed, in the place of that otherwise nondescript island was a massive valley formed from the upheaval of something huge, reaching all the way to the main islands of Japan.

Once again, it was all hands on deck – they knew that Atik Yomin was not going to hold back, especially now that the Demon Tribe had teamed up with DREAM.

"This is the Valley of Kadmon?!" Athrun exclaimed. "I sensed that there was something unusual beneath the island, but an entire valley?!"

As they began to descend, the members of DREAM noticed the numerous rock formations looked like extremely well-preserved fossils of tall monstrous humanoids.

"Those rock formations kinda look like...Evangelions!" Daijourou exclaimed. "They're all over the place!"

"Indeed," C.C. explained from within the Lancelot Frontier; "These are the only intact remains of the first race of people to inhabit this world - before the Black Moon crashed into the Earth in its earliest days. You might know this event as the First Impact."

"But that's just a legend!" Gino exclaimed. "There's no way there could have been a civilization on Earth before even BACTERIA came into existence!"

"I agree," Exsedol added stoically; "If they existed in Earth's earliest days, they would have lived in a barren wasteland without water or breathable atmosphere - only smoke, ash and lava...they would have to be older than even the Protoculture."

"I guess the Earth is a lot older than we thought," Chizuru added.

"It looks like they're trying to hold something back," Kosuke noted. "Could it be that there were trying to push the Black Moon away from the Earth?"

"So what happened then?" Lacus asked. "How did we humans come to be? Is there something else that you're not telling us, C.C.?"

"Life as we know it - and therefore we humans," the green-haired girl answered, "originated from the blood of a being called Lilith, a Seed of Life that even now sleeps at the heart of the Black Moon."

 _Wait...so the giant in Terminal Dogma WASN'T the First Angel?!_ Misato thought.

"But the race of giants that died here were born of another being, Adam, who had already taken up residence on the Earth," the former head of the Geass Order continued; "It had arrived in the White Moon several hundred million years prior. However, the White Moon was ejected forcefully by the Black Moon, and has orbited the Earth as its own natural satellite."

"So, what are you getting at?" Kira said. "Are you saying that mankind is an intruder?"

"In a way, yes," C.C. finally said. "We Lilim, lifeforms born from the blood of Lilith, have usurped the world that rightfully belongs to the lifeforms that were born from Adam, the Seed of Life that arrived within the White Moon."

"That's what happened with the Demon Tribe!" Fudo exclaimed. "So the demons are children of Adam, and the humans who came after are Lilim?"

"The reverse could be true as well," Dorango said. "This is the first I've heard of anything regarding an 'Adam' or a 'Lilith'. Would you know anything, Psycho Jenny?" The psychic demon shook her head.

"Only Lord Satan could have any clue about this," she replied.

"I remember Galeon showing me that the Trinary Solar System was formed when three objects wandering the void began to orbit around a star without planets," Guy said, nodding. "These objects were red, green and purple, and became the Red Planet, Green Planet and Purple Planet."

"We have similar legends on Boazan, Campbell, Fleed and Vega," Duke Fleed added. "Except our Seeds of Life were gray, yellow, orange, and indigo."

"So, the only difference is the coming of the second moons for Earth," Guy said; "The worlds that were not Earth had no invading moons."

"As much as I'd like to discuss this at length, the time for talk had ended," C.C. interrupted; "The enemy awaits us just below...as does our objective."

Indeed, there was a large force of Eden Vital and Atik Yomin troops waiting below - a mishmash of EVA Series, high-end Knightmares and mobile suits (both real and Einherjar), MP Great Mazingers, and a number of Cherubs, Dominions, Thrones and Virtues. But most of note among the grunts were ten Evangelion-like creatures like the one that had protected the Damocles.

"Geez, one Vessel of Adam was bad enough...but ten?" Mari grumbled, noting the monstrous Evas.

"Yeah...looks like an uphill battle...or should I say it's all downhill from here?" Izumi joked. Just then, a black Astray-type mobile suit made itself known – it was the Astray Noir, but with the backpack of a DI Adaga.

"...The Astray Noir," Gai Murakumo said, "but since _he's_ dead, its pilot must be..."

"This is the Astray Noir D!" Elsa yelled. "It was my master's final gift, and it will be the end of you, Zero Socius!"

Nearby, Kensuke spotted Evangelion Heurtebize mixed among the Vessels of Adam.

"Toji – that Eva is...!" he exclaimed.

"Dat's da class rep!" Toji gasped.

"Hikari's in there?!" Asuka exclaimed, horrified at the idea that her classmate had been been forced to fight. "Ooooh, you're really in for it now, you schweinhunds!"

Finally, the machine in the center of the enemy formation came into view – and it was one W-0 and Tara recognized.

"Guys, the one in the center," Yukiya gasped; "That's..."

"Mimir Dysphoria," Hyuga said, "but it looks a little different." Indeed – it more closely resembled Lifthrasir Titania than before, although the leaf-like extensions on its head were replaced with short feathered wings, and it wielded a smaller version of the Lance of Longinus while the tonfas were folded back into the arms.

"This is the Mimir Dysphoria Valk," the voice of its pilot said, "an improved model that was developed using the Knight of Eleven's battle data before the original was taken from us."

Shinji immediately scowled when he recognized the voice.

 _That voice...is it truly...!_ Jeremiah thought when he heard this.

 _It's her...the one who kept stealing my memories..._ Anya thought as she recognized the owner of the voice...Marianne.

"Welcome, warriors of DREAM, to the Valley of Kadmon," Marianne said. "It's very nice to meet you all...and to see you again, C.C."

"Who the hell are you?" Tamaki said, not recognizing the voice. "You one of Charles' goons?"

"Allow me to formally introduce myself, since it seems some of you don't know me, and I never directly spoke to most of you during our previous encounter...my name is Marianne vi Britannia, wife and consort of His Holiness, Absolute Emperor Charles zi Britannia."

"Wait...YOU'RE Marianne?!" Kallen exclaimed; "But you're supposed to be dead!"

"True...but for one such as I, death is but a temporary setback," Marianne replied with a laugh. "All we need now are the two parts of The Zero to initiate the Final Impact. Soon, everyone shall know the bliss of union with the great god!"

"The Zero?" Koji said, scratching his head in puzzlement.

"I'm afraid you'll never know the answer," the empress replied as her Knightmare got into a fighting stance; "Because this is where your little rebellion against nature and history ends. Isn't that right, loyal servants of the great god?"

The cultists cheered in unison, except for Hikari and Elsa.

"You won't get away with your plans!" Shinji shouted back. "We'll stop you right here and now, you wicked hag!"

"Oh-hohohohohohoho!" Marianne laughed; "You're quite the comedian, Shinji Ikari...you call me wicked when you stand side by side with the demons of Hell!"

"They're not demons...they're Devilmen!" Fudo retorted. "People with demon bodies and human hearts - but you're a human with the heart of a true demon! Same goes for your Absolute Emperor!" The rest of the Demon Tribe, having grasped Seele's plan, gave various shows of agreement.

"Say what you will," Marianne replied haughtily; "But know that all is proceeding as the great god wills it, and none of you can be allowed to interfere."

Mimir Dysphoria Valk pointed its spear at DREAM.

"Now, my brothers and sisters," the empress proclaimed, "fight with every drop of strength you have! Do not fear death, for bliss awaits those who perish in battle here!"

 **"JEDE SEELE IST EINE!"** the cultists shouted in unison as they charged.

"If killing is the only way to make it past them," Max ordered, "then so be it! No need to hold back!"

 **"NIPPON BANZAAAAIIIIII!"** several of the Japanese pilots cried out as the rest of DREAM rushed forward, ready to give their all to force their way through...

* * *

After the brief break, Bian continued his tale.

"After the war, many of the Steel Dragons got married to one another and had children," he said. "The early lives of these children were peaceful, if somewhat tense. However, they were doomed to be tossed into a second, far more cataclysmic war alongside their parents...and the origins of Granlif and Lifthrasir lie in the prelude to _this_ conflict."

"About five years after the end of the first war, a team of scientists from both groups discovered the corpse of a creature much like Zig floating in orbit around Jupiter, though it was somewhat smaller. In an effort to understand what this creature was, I worked with the Republic's most genius scientists – led by my world's Shu Shirakawa - and began to dissect it."

"Ah, so that explains that," Shu muttered.

"Over the span of thirteen years, we made numerous discoveries," the Magus-General said. "First, we discovered that this creature was made of matter completely different from anything else in the universe – even dark matter! Further examination and experimentation revealed that it could naturally generate warps called 'Thresholds' by folding spacetime using a special organ."

He turned to Granlif.

"The Exogenesis Engine that Zig spat out was the result of attempting to replicate the organ, which utilized energy at what seemed to be greater than 100 percent efficiency. The scientist also discovered two apparently hyper-dense spheres in its body that seemed to be providing almost limitless amounts of energy."

"The TZIM and TZUM..." Haruhi mumbled as a burst of insight seemed to come to her. She began typing rapidly as her eyes glimmered with excitement.

"While we never did exactly figure out what those spheres were," Bian said, "we found that they possessed enough energy to power our entire civilizations for centuries!"

"Getter Rays held the same promise," Musashi commented.

"We also decided to begin exploring beyond our solar system," the Magus-General continued, "and Threshold technology promised be the perfect means of getting from place to place quickly without the effects of time dilation, instantaneous acceleration or even the speed-of-light barrier. To that end, we began developing machines that would be able to use the Exogenesis Engine – Granlif and Lifthrasir."

"So, this wasn't meant to be a weapon," Janus said with a sigh. Xengar nodded in agreement.

"Granlif was developed as a successor to Shu's Granzon, with elements of Sanger's Dygenguard. Lifthrasir borrowed elements of the Weissritter and Aussenseiter as part of its design, as well as those of a machine one of my subordinates, a man named Ingram Prisken, said he saw in his dreams...if I'm not mistaken, he called it 'Astranagant'."

Bian's tone then turned solemn and grim.

"However, it seems the hate between the two sides never fully dissipated even after thirteen years," he said. "Even after the peace treaty was signed, there were occasional skirmishes, but nothing on the scale of the previous war...at least until one of my own colleagues used that festering hatred for his own nefarious schemes."

The Magus-General's brow furrowed.

"His name - may it be cursed for all eternity - was Euzeth Gozzo." After a momentary pause, Bian continued.

"Somehow, he leaked incomplete plans for the Exogenesis Engine to the two pro-war factions within the Republic and the Theocracy. As a result, they began developing new super-weapons for use in a renewed war. The Theocracy developed the 'Sword of Akasha' while the Republic created the 'Exogenesis Cannon'."

"Just like PLANT and its damned GENESIS," Mu muttered. "This story just keeps getting more and more familiar."

"The Steel Dragons, though more skilled and wiser than when they first fought, couldn't stop the conflict this time," Bian said, shaking his head in anguish. "I watched so many good men and women die then, and I curse fate for letting me live to see the moment when my entire universe died, while Euzeth perished, unrepentant to the very end. Left with no other option, the survivors – including myself - entrusted Granlif and Lifthrasir to Jaan and Tahra – Bullet and Kusuha's son, and Ryusei and Latooni's daughter respectively - after they had been converted to war machines."

"What happened after that?" Janus asked, assuming the worst.

"The two super-weapons were fired on each other simultaneously – and the collision of energies caused a monstrously unstable Threshold to form, which ruptured our entire universe and destroyed everything within its confines."

This sent a wave of horror through everyone in the room, except for Enoch.

"But if what you've told me is correct," Bian said to Janus, "both Granlif and Lifthrasir survived somehow. I would truly like to know how that happened."

Janus looked at Enoch, who seemed to be gathering his own memories...

* * *

There was only one benefit for Elsa having her master gone – she could finally go naked, and receive all of the data she could from her machine. And for all she knew, she would need it if she was going to destroy Gai Murakumo – though it was certainly helping against the Demon Tribe.

"Out of my way, freaks!" she yelled as she cut down a pair of demons with her sword pistols, then blasted a third with their beam shots. After taking out the third one, she saw her target.

"Zero Sociuuuuuus!" she screamed as she rushed at the Astray Blue Frame with the machine's sword pistols keened to kill, only to be intercepted by its partner, the Astray Powered Red, who blocked it with his normal Gerbera Straight.

"Yo Elsa," Lowe said as he pushed the black machine back, "why in the world are you fighting? If what Marianne says is true, everyone's gonna die anyway if their big plan succeeds!"

"Even if I do rejoin with the great god," the Combat Coordinator replied angrily as she dodged downward before firing a few beam shots from them to damage Lowe's legs, "I won't know true peace unless I either kill him with my own hands, or at least die trying! I won't be able to face Master Gordigiani, or the other Socius series if I retreat here!"

She managed to reach Gai with the help of a trio of Windams, who was fending off two other ones from the ground. Still, he was able to block her sword strikes with the Tactical Arms' sword. She snarled in frustration – how could he be so good if he wasn't conditioned completely?

"She's a Combat Coordinator like me, Lowe," the leader of Serpent Tail said to his Junker. "She doesn't know anything else aside from fighting, if only because her mental conditioning was completed."

Elsa grinned savagely.

"So you DO understand me after all," she said as she flew back up and took aim with the long range beam cannons; "Too bad it doesn't change anything... **DIE, ZERO SOCIUS!** "

As she prepared to fire, she was struck by another beam blast – this one from the Strike Freedom. It destroyed one of her two beam cannons.

"Nice timing, Kira!" Lowe said as Kira's new mobile suit flew in to help Gai and Lowe deal with her and the Windams. "Glad to see you're adjusting to the Strike Freedom!"

"Elsa," the Ultimate Coordinator said, "I'm sure if you give life a chance, you'll find that..." But he couldn't finish his sentence before he had to avoid a blast shot from her other beam cannon.

"Quit spouting that garbage, Kira Yamato!" she hissed. "I won't be told what to do by the likes of you, so stay out of my way!" She then turned her attention back to Gai, and began attacking him again, slashing savagely with her blades while avoiding her foe's counters. Kira and Lowe tried to move in to help, but quickly saw that Athrun was being harassed by a trio of Thrones and a Cherub. Deciding to trust their friend to win his fight, they left to help their ally.

"Looks like your pals have abandoned you," Elsa said with a sneer as she spun her sword pistols and moved back for one last strike. "This time, you're dead!"

"I don't plan on dying, Elsa," Gai said as he readied his blade, "so you'll just have to settle for dying at my hands." The mercenary waited until the last possible moment to swing his weapon, his attack skillfully slicing off the Astray Noir's arms, and cutting straight through the cockpit, even cutting almost straight through its pilot.

 _Master,_ Elsa thought as she felt her body start to come apart; _I'm sorry I couldn't beat him...but at least I..._

Gai turned around solemnly as the Astray Noir D went up in a great explosion that was simultaneous with its pilot's last breath...

* * *

"Jaan, it's your turn," Kyosuke said after a few moments of silence. "How did you survive the destruction of your home universe?"

Enoch sighed and began to recall his own version of the tale.

"Tahra and I were rushing Granlif and Lifthrasir to try and stop the fighting," he explained, "only to be caught in the crossfire between the Cannon and the Sword. Somehow, the influx of energy and souls interacted with our engines, filling us with unfathomable power. We became like gods - immortal, forever young and even having our own psychic powers growing to the point where we could manipulate matter at its most basic level. If there's a superpower, we probably had it."

"Damn, that's scary," Kamina muttered. "Glad you're on our side."

"As the expulsion of excess energy manifested as wings of light from our shoulders," Metatron's soul fragment continued, "we took the names Iophiel and Metatron - the two greatest angels of Arubboth's lore - as our new identities. She and I then resolved to use our new power never let the tragedy repeat in any other universe."

"So, that _is_ why you formed Atik Yomin," Janus said, nodding thoughtfully. "Yet you..."

"I know," Enoch said; "Over our eons of existence, Tahra and I watched humanity destroy itself over and over and over again in countless timelines. We began to despair, assuming humanity's inability to avoid this fate was a law of the cosmos or something. Ultimately, we concluded that it was better to ensure that mankind destroyed itself before being able to develop weapons of the same capacity as the Exogenesis Cannon and Sword of Akasha. So we began manipulating various worlds to this end."

Medusa and Shu suddenly leered at Granlif – they began to wonder if their own worlds had been manipulated as well.

"But one day, Tahra suddenly changed her mind," Enoch continued, "she said she encountered a group of warriors much like DREAM who gave her hope that mankind _could_ avoid making such mistakes – that such a fate was _not_ written in stone. That caused an argument between us...and she ultimately said that she would rather spend an eternity in darkness doing penance for her deeds than let me one more humanity consume itself before it had a chance to blossom. She divided her body and soul, sealed them in separate vessels and sent them to other worlds, vowing never to rejoin me until I had learned what I had forgotten."

Enoch then smiled nervously, clearly ashamed of himself.

"Unfortunately, I didn't even try to learn," he said. "Instead, I devoted as many resources as I could to tracking down Iophiel's body and soul without compromising my agenda. I managed to find her body first, then tracked her soul to the reality you call the Celestial Calendar world, which she and I had visited previously."

"The Z-Master," Janus said angrily as he recalled that battle, "it said that you had convinced the Zonderians that the universe needs to be protected from negative emotions! Because of that, the Trinary Solar System and its people were wiped out!"

"Let us remain on topic here," Xengar said. "My student clearly does not need to be reminded of his sins." Enoch smiled, grateful for his master's sympathy.

"The vessel containing Iophiel's soul crashed near that Earth's South Pole," Metatron's soul fragment continued. "From there, I brought her body into that reality, and devised a ritual to draw out her soul and place in a temporary body for later transfer into her own. But I knew she would have placed some sort of defenses to prevent any personal attempts to release her. So I manipulated the humans of that world into believing her power could be harnessed as a source of limitless energy."

Gilbert and Haruhi stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Ultimately, they found a suitable host," Enoch said; "Tara, who was only three at the time. She worked because her DNA was a 99.952% match to Iophiel's own genes, which were provided from her own flesh. But in order to make sure the bonding of souls succeeded, Tara's own soul had to be suppressed. To do that, I encouraged the humans to do unspeakable things to her..."

"I know all about that," Janus said grimly.

"My obsession with reviving my beloved was so intense that I didn't care who suffered," Enoch said, his head bowed in shame. "But for some reason, it failed anyway, causing only a tiny fragment of her soul to bond to Tara, and for the defenses of her vessel were activated, triggering the event that the humans of that world call Second Impact."

"Haruhi and I sabotaged the ritual," Gilbert said, "to protect our daughter."

"I see," Enoch said. "Regardless, it was only then that I recalled Iophiel's words, and part of me sought to relearn what I had forgotten. But I also wanted to pursue my agenda of preventing disasters like the one that befell my home universe. So I separated a fragment of my soul from the rest of myself, and entrusted it to Lordgenome. From there, he must have implanted me into you, who shares 99.952% of _my_ genes."

"Wait," Janus exclaimed, a look of bewilderment on his face. "You split off from Metatron 15 years ago, but gave the fragment to Lordgenome 10,000 years ago?! That makes no sense!"

"One can only move forward in a given time streams once we enter them," Enoch explained. "It's a law ingrained in the very fabric of the multiverse...that is why traveling _back_ in time in a single timeline is impossible for anything larger than an elementary particle, even for beings with the power of gods. But we can start at any point along its banks when entering for the first time."

"Okay, that makes sense," Janus said, still looking somewhat confused; "...I think."

"Thanks to you," Enoch said, finally turning to face his host, "I'm positive that I've relearned what my beloved wanted me to relearn."

"You're welcome," Janus replied with a disdainful look; "But I'm not going to forgive you for what you did to Tara...not yet, anyway."

"What will it take?" Enoch asked.

"When _she_ forgives you," Janus answered. The secondary AI smiled and nodded in acceptance of the terms.

"Janus," Haruhi called up "we're ready to upload the data."

"Send it on over," the young man said. Haruhi pressed a key on the keyboard of her computer, and Granlif's cockpit emitted a low hum for several seconds.

"Data upload and compilation complete," Xengar said. "Thank you, Haruhi, Gilbert and Shu." He then showed the code to Janus, though all he saw was a veritable wall of text that he couldn't make any sense of.

"Soooo, what is this?" he asked.

"This is the code for a combination sequence," Xengar said.

"Combination?!" Janus exclaimed excitedly. "Don't tell me this thing will be able to combine with Lifthrasir?!"

"We shall have to try the sequence for ourselves when we find Tara and the others," Xengar replied. "But all indicators do point to that."

"Indeed it is," Bian said. "When Granlif and Lifthrasir were converted into weapons of war, I wanted to add the ability for the two machines to combine into a single one, capable of tackling both forces simultaneously - it was to be the Steel Dragons' answer to the Sword of Akasha and the Exogenesis Cannon, except it could be used to protect rather than destroy...the guardian...infinite colossus...Godly Combination..."

" **NEO GRANLIF!"** he boomed. Janus grinned in approval of the name.

"Kind of like Neo Granzon, huh?" Chika commented to her master. "But I guess you never completed it, did ya?"

"Not until now," the Magus-General said. "Janus, I believe you can be trusted with Neo Granlif's power. Use it to save your world and that of your beloved."

"I will," Janus said. "Gilbert, Haruhi, Shu, Bian...thank you for everything." Suddenly, numerous white strings appeared behind Granzon, as well as both Shu and Chika, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Shu, what's going on?" Chika exclaimed as the bird tried vainly to untangle itself from the threads.

"Hm...it seems I am being resurrected by some magic of Las Gias," the scientist replied. "And since you are my familiar, it seems you are as well."

"Resurrected?!" Lalah exclaimed. "You mean you're being brought back from the dead? You're returning to your previous life?"

"Indeed...I haven't factored in this into my plans," Shu chuckled; "I had assumed death would release me from my former master's control. But in all likelihood, some cultist has managed to get a hold of my material body and is binding me back to it. Even Granzon cannot fight it."

"Talk about convenient," Gilbert chuckled. "If only Janus could be so lucky."

"Perhaps we'll see each other again in another lifetime," Shu said in his usual aloof tone, though he was smirking with confidence. "Until then, I bid you all farewell." With that, he, Chika and Granzon completely disappeared, and the strings faded away as well.

"Y'know, even if Shu is a know-it-all and wiseass, I'm still gonna miss him a little," Kamina quipped.

* * *

"Geez, is this chick some kind of combat goddess?!" Lowe exclaimed as Marianne deftly avoided another swing from the Powered Red's Gerbera Straight. He had managed to work his way through the melee to where Marianne was, but the Knightmare pilot was living up to her nickname, moving with such speed that she seemed to warp around. She appeared on the tip of the katana, poised in a manner similar to Master Asia, then fired a beam rifle shot at the Astray's head, shattering one of its visual sensors.

"No wonder they call her Marianne the Flash," Gino said, almost amused by Marianne's incredible skills even as he dueled with a pair of Gareths. "If Kallen and Suzaku have trouble keeping up with her, there's no way anyone else here could!"

"Then clearly, you know nothing of the Tohou Fuhai style!" Master Asia declared as Master Gundam's beam cloth wrapped around the empress' Knightmare and yanked her out of the air.

"Nice timing, gramps!" Lowe cheered.

"Impressive, warrior from another world," Marianne said with mild surprise as she slashed the beam cloth apart with her machine's beam tonfas. "In all my days as a Knightmare pilot, none were able to bind me for any period of time. I'm actually happy to have a challenging opponent for once, especially to test out the Mimir Dysphoria!"

"If you think one Tohou Fuhai practitioner is a challenge, try TWO!"

Marianne whirled around in time to block an attack from God Gundam's beam sabers, only to be sent flying by a sneak attack from Domon's teacher.

"Hmph! I could defeat your pathetic machine with my bare hands!" the old martial artist laughed.

But unexpectedly, Marianne's Knightmare jammed both beam tonfas into Master Gundam's chest, sending it reeling. The old man coughed up some blood from the impact.

"Feh...there I go, acting overconfident again," he chuckled as God Gundam landed next to him; "Your bad habits are rubbing off on me, Domon."

"Master, you shouldn't keep fighting after a hit like that," Domon said; "Get back to the _Ra Cailum_ and leave this witch to us!"

"Very well - a skilled warrior knows when to cut his losses and withdraw," Master Asia answered. He flew back toward the ship, blasting an incoming Mazin Emperor G with a few hand beam shots as he did. Coming to take his place was Jeremiah, his Knight Gigafortress' hakens still gleaming with the blood of a freshly killed Eva Series.

"Lady Marianne! Wait!" he cried, hoping to reason with the woman he so idolized. "Please, there's no need for us to fight like this!"

"Oh, it's you. You're the one who forced me out of that Anya Alstreim," Marianne said, recognizing Jeremiah's voice. "I must say you were quite cunning to be able to dispel my Geass."

"Dispel your...so, YOU are the one who has caused Lady Anya to act so oddly that day! " he said angrily, his perception of Marianne as a paragon of virtue dashed to pieces in that moment; "You must be responsible for her inability to make new memories too!"

"So what if I am, Orange Boy?" the empress said with a giggle as she flew higher into the air.

"Then all this time, my loyalty to you has been misplaced!" the cyborg replied, firing the flying Knightmare's main gun. "Besides, only the ones who have the right to call me that are your children, Lelouch and Nunnally!" But Marianne's inhuman reflexes allowed her to enclose her machine with fiber wings and deflect the attack.

Marianne then went into a dive, the Mimir Dysphoria Valk's spear poised to stab a deep hole in the Siegfried. But something blocked the attack – Lifthrasir Titania.

"Well, well, if it isn't the empty vessel," the empress giggled when she recognized the white machine. "I must thank you for everything you've done. It's a shame that you..."

"Your so-called vessel is not empty anymore," Iophiel said as she forced Valk off and thrust several times with the energized tonfas – she and Tara were taking turns piloting as a means to reduce the latter's mental strain from fighting so many enemies at once. When Marianne realized who this was, she withdrew further, not noticing that two more Knightmares had slipped into the fray.

 _This complicates matters,_ she thought even as Iophiel pursued. _If Iophiel is here, Lord Metatron will insist on keeping the vessel alive!_

"Tara says that she used to be honored to be compared to you," Iophiel said with a little smile as she clashed with Marianne again. "But seeing what you truly are, she now thinks it would have been better to be compared to a dung beetle or a worm rather than you." Suddenly, the perception of time for everyone in the area suddenly stopped - everyone except for Iophiel, Jeremiah, C.C. and two sudden arrivals: Nunnally and Rolo.

"Gotcha!" Rolo cried as he delivered a powerful strike with his Vincent's two-bladed sword before dispelling his Geass. Nunnally rushed in and slashed with the Mark Nemo's katana without missing a beat, sending Marianne spiraling towards the ground, away from Jeremiah and Iophiel.

"Rolo! Princess Nunnally!" Jeremiah exclaimed joyously as he steadied his machine. "You're safe!"

"Nunnally! Where were you?!" Suzaku cried out as he swatted down an enemy Vincent Ward that was just getting its bearings. "You had us all worried sick!"

"Yes...I've been waiting for you, Nunnally," Marianne said as Valk righted itself. Nunnally blinked in confusion, unsure of whether the voice she heard really belonged to her departed mother. An enemy Gareth charged at Nunnally, but the empress raised the Mimir Dysphoria's hand, signaling her troops to stand down while her daughter was present.

"Mother...is that you? Is that your voice I hear?" she said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Tell me this isn't some trick."

"Yes, your ears do not lie," she said in a gentle, motherly voice. "Words cannot express my joy of you recognizing my voice even after seven years apart!"

"Then why...why are you fighting on Father's side?!" she cried, upset that her sweet mother would be working for the cruel Seele and Atik Yomin; "He..."

"Lady Marianne...the preparations for the ritual are complete," the voice of Bismarck came from the empress' communicator; "You must return to the Black Moon. Leave these interlopers to me."

"Oh, it's you, Bismarck," Valk's pilot said with a smirk. "I guess those new Evangelions are ready." She then turned to her daughter.

"Nunnally, come with me if you wish to know everything," she said, backing up a bit. "Lelouch is waiting for you too." Equally desperate to meet with her brother again and to understand what her parents were really up to

"Wait, Nunnally!" Rolo cried, fearing that Nunnally was going to rush right into a trap. A Threshold opened, and Mark Nemo and Mimir Dysphoria hurried inside...just as something else stepped out of it.

It was a Evangelion that stood entirely upright, encased in smooth, sleek black armor. A single oddly shaped wing extended from its right shoulder, and in its hand was a sword that all of the Knights of the Round present immediately recognized.

"DREAM, you will face me now," the voice of Bismarck boomed; "This Torwart Evangelion shall speed you back into the embrace of the great god."

"Lord Bismarck?" Anya said, only a hint of emotion in her voice. "You would block our way as well?"

"Lord Bismarck, we don't have to fight!" Suzaku called out. "Please, let us through!"

"I will not yield to those who would sully this world," Bismarck replied; "Especially now that it has returned to its natural state."

"You call this 'natural'?!" Domon said, appalled by the choice of words. "This is a world tainted beyond anything I've ever seen!"

"It was you, DREAM, who forced His Majesty and his fellows to take such drastic measures," the Knight of One answered, pointing his sword at them; "And now that you've felled one of our lord Metatron's noble generals and dare to set foot in the sacred Valley of Kadmon, you cannot be allowed to live any longer!"

"I know you're loyal to His Holiness," Iophiel said. "But you don't have to throw away your life like this!"

"So, you have come, Knight of Eleven," Bismarck finally said; "Or rather...Iophiel, Lord Metatron's beloved!"

"You can tell?" she said, raising an eyebrow. This comment also surprised Tara's friends.

"If you and your friends can defeat me, the gatekeeper of the sacred Black Moon, then I shall let you pass and reveal the reason for my knowledge," the Knight of One declared; "Besides - if you truly believe that humanity's most heartfelt wish is to live, then you'll only prove it if you deny ME my desire first!"

Just then, five more Vessels of Adam strode through the Threshold, as did a large number of Atik Yomin forces, including hundreds of Principalities and Powers.

"Out of our way, scum of the Theocracy!" Tetsuya growled as he drew Mazin Emperor G's own sword and the battle continued...

* * *

"Hey Enoch," Janus asked as he and Xengar continued working on Granlif Yggdrasil; "I'm curious – what's you and Tahra's connection to the kids we met inside King Shitoel? Were they really the Angels that appeared in our worlds?"

"Why do you ask?" the secondary AI replied.

"When we fought them, they called me and Tara 'big bro' and 'big sis'," Janus explained, "but I can only assume they were really talking about you and her."

Enoch smirked and shook his head as he began another story.

"Up until I met Tahra," Metatron's soul fragment said, "I assumed that the Holy Theocracy of Arubboth was full of evil people - with the exception of my mom - and that the Colonial Republic of Zohar was the ultimate good in the Earth Sphere; It didn't matter WHAT my parents told me."

 _I wish I could remember my parents now,_ Janus thought.

"Then I got shot down on my very first mission to Earth," Enoch continued, "and ended up crash-landing near an orphanage. There, Tahra and the priestesses who ran it took me in and nursed me back to health, even though I was an enemy soldier. After that, I started to realize how wrong I was...especially when I found out what happened with the kids."

Janus knew enough about the kids to realize what had happened.

"Don't tell me..." he muttered.

"Yep," the AI said, "they were victims of a secret Republic experiment to create powerful bio-weapons capable of withstanding the Theocracy's magitech weaponry. Their parents were killed in a covert Zohar raid to gather test subjects. An Arubboth team managed to stop the experiment and rescue them, and gave them to the orphanage so they'd have a home."

Realizing that he was taking too long, Janus' electronic doppelganger cleared his throat.

"To make the rest of a long story short, they kinda grew attached to me," he concluded. "But I never did tell them I was from the same group as the people who kidnapped them...even all these eons after the fact."

"It's okay, big bro," one of the Angel children said as he poked his head through Granlif's walls. Janus noticed that this one was carrying a plush doll of a blue blob with wide, perfectly circular eyes, a little open-mouthed smile and a mushroom cap on its head.

"We knew," another said. This one was carrying a plush toy that resembled a cute version of Sachiel. Soon, the other ones entered, each one in possession of a toy resembling a cute version of each of the Angels DREAM had fought.

"Big bro Tabris told us back then," Iru said. She hugged a doll that resembled a black human figure with no head or legs, and was covered in red, circuit-like lines.

"But you're still our big bro, no matter what!" Zer said happily, waving around the long arms of his Zeruel doll. Enoch smiled and sniffled a bit with joy, as if a great weight had been lifted off his proverbial shoulders. However, Janus couldn't help but notice the toys.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing to Shem's toy replica of Shamsel. "They look like..."

"When big bro and big sis got their power and found us again," Shem said, showing off his doll, "they turned our monster forms into toys so we could stay human!"

"But we could climb into them whenever we wanted," Armis added as she fidgeted with her double-helix-shaped , "and become monsters again so we could help them!" Janus simply nodded – that was probably all the information he needed to know. Suddenly, he noticed Bard has a glazed look in his eyes.

"Bard?" Janus asked. "Hey! Baaaaaard!"

"He's projecting his consciousness into another world," Enoch said, "it's how the kids are able to manifest in other worlds...but they have to be in their monstrous forms."

 _I wonder what that kid's doing,_ Janus thought. _I hope he isn't causing trouble again like he did to Toji Suzuhara back then..._

* * *

 _ ***KAH-SHWING!***_

The great sound of striking blades echoed across the landscape as Mazin Emperor G's blades clashed with the Torwart's own. The rest of the group was too occupied with trying to stave off the reinforcements - including another set of Adam's Vessels - to lend any aid.

"Ah, the notorious Tetsuya Tsurugi," Bismarck said, "I've heard stories of your skill and the terrible might that Mazin Emperor G possesses! An Eleven you may be, but you are most certainly a worthy opponent!"

"Flattery will not stay the wrath of my Emperor Blade, Theocracy scum!" Tetsuya roared. "Because of the old Britannia, I lost a father and a grandfather!" He was able to push forward and knock the black Evangelion off balance. Or so it seemed - Torwart performed a backwards flip kick, nailing Mazin Emperor G's chin and causing it to stagger. The Knight's future sight then depicted several pink outlined images of Mazin Emperor G preparing for a Great Blaster.

"TAKE THIS! **GREAT B...** "

But Tetsuya was struck by Bismarck's gigantic blade, which sliced the plate in twain and cut a deep gouge in Emperor G's armor.

"Hmph! However, you lack the ability to overcome my Geass," Bismarck replied; a power that grants me sight of the near future!"

Tetsuya backed away again, and raised Emperor's finger for a Thunderbolt Breaker, only to be stopped again, this time by a sweeping kick, which knocked Tetsuya down.

"I can anticipate your every move!" Bismarck declared proudly as he prepared for a final thrust; "With it and the power of Torwart, defeating you..."

Suddenly, a sphere of concentrated positrons struck the Torwart from behind. He whirled around and spotted Evangelion Unit 08 at the edge of a cliff with a EVA-sized sniper rifle. Tetsuya, humiliated, was forced to retreat as Bismarck focused on the pink Evangelion.

"Heh...ol' Bizzy-body's spotted me," Mari chuckled; "That blowhard Tetsuya better thank me later for saving his carcass."

Super Boss Borot stepped into the Knight of One's path, but he batted it aside with the flat of Torwart's blade. He then did a flying leap attack, raising his sword high. But when he tried to use his Geass power to judge Mari's evasion path, no images depicting her appeared. Thus, she was able to roll out of the way, toss her rifle aside, and switch to her EVA's pistol.

"You...you and your Evangelion are neither of my original reality nor of the one where DREAM has gained its allies from," Bismarck commented as Mari fired a few rounds which he was able to deflect using his sword and AT Field.

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" Mari chuckled, hoping to distract the Knight with chit-chat. "How did you guess?"

"I shall be frank - my Geass is unable to determine your movements before you make them," Bismarck admitted; "You are very much like the Einherjar that Atik Yomin has given to our cause...a remnant of a timeline that ended in oblivion."

 _Interesting little tidbit there,_ Mari thought as she readied her EVA's progressive knife.

"But even so," Bismarck then declared as he rushed forward, ducked and slashed at Unit 08; "I do not need my Geass to deal with the likes of you, child!"

The blow didn't cleave Unit 08 in half as it could have, but it was enough to send her sprawling, and also to get Suzaku's attention, even as Bismarck readied his blade to deliver the coup de grace.

"Mari!" he cried as he spurred the Lancelot away from an enemy Knightmare, just in time to block Bismarck's attack, though it put considerable strain on his relatively tiny machine's arms and on its maser vibration blades. Mari decided to back off as well, retreating toward the Wunder to get repairs, though she was able to trash an enemy Vincent Ward with her Evangelion's knife as she withdrew.

"Suzaku Kururugi! I heard that your ambition was to become the Knight of One!" Bismarck said as he shoved the Lancelot Albion aside; "However, there can only be a single Knight of One in existence, and that is me! I would never surrender my title to the likes of YOU, one who would betray His Holiness!"

"I don't need that title!" Suzaku declared as he readied the Lancelot's swords again. "To be the Knight of Empress Euphemia, and to fight for her sake, even when her body has ceased to exist...that's enough for me! That is my reason...to LIVE!"

The power of Lelouch's "live" command activated, and the Knight of Seven put the Lancelot's pedal to the metal, moving at nearly the speed of sound while moving erratically, all to throw off Bismarck's Geass. As a result, the images of Suzaku's predicted movements became too close in relation with his actual position for Bismarck's Geass to track. But the blow merely struck thin air, bouncing off the Torwart's AT Field.

"Fool! It is an empty title now, with no true honor!" the Knight of One declared as he readied his sword yet again; "Indeed, all titles shall mean nothing once His Holiness' goal is achieved!"

"Damn it...I can't seem to hit him," Suzaku thought out loud; "Even if I'm faster than him, my attacks just bounce right off! That AT Field of his is incredible!"

"Let me give it a try!" Tara said as she whipped out her tonfas - she had switched in while Iophiel took a rest. She prepared to use the same attack that she had used before – a move that could exploit the flaw in Bismarck's Geass. But this time, he was ready. He intentionally entered the path of attack, and slashed at her with his huge sword, forcing her to dodge away, and right into the path of a Vessel of Adam's lance, which nearly struck her, save only for her own reflexes.

"Fools! You shan't beat me with the same trick twice!" the Knight of One bellowed as more angels surrounded him...

* * *

Nunnally found herself inside the Geofront when she arrived on the other side of the Threshold. There, her mother skidded to a stop at what appeared to be a long stairway that reached toward the roof of the moon's interior, only to enter into another Threshold. But what she really was hoping to see awaited her at the base of the stairs: her father, and more importantly, her brother.

"Big brother!" she cried, tears of joy running down her face as she sent away the Mark Nemo and ran to him as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch called out, equally overjoyed to see his sister's face again; his arms were held open to embrace his beloved sibling. But just as Nunnally got within a few feet of her brother, something tugged at her as if something was being filtered out of her. Immediately, her legs lost the strength to support her, though she had enough momentum to slam into her brother as she fell.

"Uwah!" she cried.

The siblings skidded back into the stairway before coming to a halt, with the sister lying right on top of her brother.

"Ow..." Lelouch grunted as he gently pushed Nunnally off of him. He then looked behind them, and saw another Nunnally there, lying on her back. His sister looked in the same direction and gasped when she recognized the doppelganger that had suddenly appeared.

"Nemo!" the crippled girl cried. She started to drag herself back toward her double, using only her arms to move forward.

Nemo struggled to her feet and tried to meet Nunnally in the middle, but she was again pushed back. Some barely visible force field was barring her from taking another step toward the stairs. She struck the barrier a few times in frustration.

"Even though she bears a Code," Charles said grimly, "Nemo has no part to play in the ritual. Therefore, she is barred from passing through this sacred barrier."

"Time is running short," Marianne added; "Let's hurry to the Thought Elevator. We can't keep Metatron waiting."

"Metatron? He's here?" Nunnally gasped.

"C'mon, Nunnally," Lelouch said as he hurried over to his sister; "I'll carry you piggyback." With considerable effort and strain, the frail young man managed to hoist his sister onto his back, and began carrying her, even while she clung to him. As the royal family began the long ascent up the stairs to the Threshold, Nunnally looked at the immortal who had given her so much.

"I'm sorry, Nemo," she mumbled.

No...I should have realized that I wouldn't be allowed, she replied telepathically; After all, this choice is yours and Lelouch's to make, not mine.

 _Excellent_ , Lelouch thought in the meantime; Now I can finally meet the leader of Atik Yomin for myself...

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield, DREAM's four surviving Evangelions were going toe-to-toe with Hikari and several of the Vessels of Adam - and Toji was the current target for Heurtebize's pilot, though she only considered him just another enemy. The _Wunder_ hovered nearby, taking out Principalities with its guns.

"Oi, what's da matter, class rep?!" Toji cried as he blocked her spear with a pair of tonfas his machine had equipped. "Wake up, why don'tcha?!" He jumped back, but she was quick to follow up.

"Toji, you _dummkopf_!" Asuka ranted as she stabbed a Vessel of Adam with her Spear of Cassius; "Why don't you try calling her name, like you did before?!"

"Cuz I ain't _dat_ familiar with her!" Eva Unit 03's pilot said, annoyed at such a statement even as he jumped back to try and shoot her with his Eva's machine gun.

"This is no time for formalities!" Shinji said as he slashed two of the enemy Evas in twain; "Besides, she actually really likes you!"

Toji nearly doubled over in shock when he heard this, and he even dropped his weapon.

"Say WHAAAAAT?!" he cried out before Hikari rammed into him and pressed him against the ground. She raised her spear with one hand for a killing blow, but Unit 03 was able to hold it back while simultaneously holding her other hand.

"You really ARE an idiot!" Asuka groaned, not seeing Toji's predicament; "Don't you remember that she took time out of her day to see you off when you went to test Eva Unit 03?!"

"Yeah, dat was really good bento!" Toji said, though he was too concerned with keeping his opponent from killing him to reminisce.

"Try telling _her_ that!" Misato said. "Asuka said that she made it special for you!" Toji's mind suddenly flashed back to that fateful day – the way she had been acting, the fact that she took the time and energy to make him a home-cooked meal, and even the way she seemed to bicker with him at every opportunity before then.

 _Hikari's a bonafide tsundere,_ Toji thought. _Can't believe I didn't see it!_ _Well, a nice homegrown gal like her don't come around every day, so..._

"Oi, Hikari!" he called out. He felt Heurtebize's arms slacken, and saw her drop the lance.

"T-To...ji?" she muttered.

"Hey, about dat bento..." he said. But as before, a high-pitched whine, just inside the range of human hearing drowned out everything else in Hikari's cockpit except the command for her to kill.

"Goodbye, pilot of Eva Unit 03," she droned as she reached for Unit 03's throat, only for Toji to catch them again and struggle to keep them away. Finally, the other Evas turned and saw their friend's predicament, but were quickly waylaid by a number of Thrones that burst onto the scene.

"I don't understand!" Toji cried. "It didn't work!"

"Something must be drowning Toji's voice out," Aoba said.

"Scan that thing for abnormalities!" Misato ordered. They soon found something, and Misato wasted no time.

"Toji," she said, "we picked up something on its right shoulder, hidden by the armor. It's not on any of the other Evas, ours or theirs – it could be something reinforcing Seele's mind control."

"Can one of ya bust it, then?!" Toji asked. "My hands are kinda full here!" Suddenly, Heurtebize managed to overpower Toji again, and get its hands around Unit 03's throat.

"No good," Ibuki said; "The device is too close to her entry plug, and its AT Field is blocking it! Any weapon that could get through would just damage the plug, too!"

Toji growled as he struggled to break Hikari's hold, which in turn squeezed his own windpipe.

"Damn it...Unit 03," he grunted. "We...gotta do...somethin'!" I promised...t' be her friend once...dis was all over, and I...I gotta hear it from her...if she really likes me!"

Suddenly, he felt a rush of energy as the veins in his eyes turned bright blue.

" **SO, COME ON!"** he roared. Unit 03's eyes flashed in response, and veins of the same blue started to cover its head and arms.

Inside the _Wunder_ , alarms started going off.

"Captain, you're not going to believe this," Makoto exclaimed. "Eva Unit 03 is showing Blood Pattern Blue! Bardiel has suddenly become active again!"

"What?! I thought the Getter Rays purged the infection?!" Misato exclaimed as Unit 03 suddenly sprouted a second pair of arms, just as it did when it was initially possessed by Bardiel.

But this time, it was fully under Toji's control. The left hand reached up, grabbed a hunk of Hikari's shoulder armor and ripped it out before forcing Hikari's hands apart. At the same time, the web of blue mold seemed to spread from Unit 03 to Heurtebize, but only to bind it in place. It even forced the white Eva to eject its own plug.

"Toji!" Kensuke and Shinji cried in unison.

"It's cool, guys!" Toji called back as the black Eva stood up, still holding Hikari's Eva in place. "It ain't infectin' me dis time!"

Encouraged by this development, Misato pumped her fist.

"Okay, Suzuhara," she said, "try again, and put your heart into it this time! That's an order!"

"We'll make sure no one gets in your way!" Kensuke said. "Go get 'em, lover boy!"

Without inputting any commands, the entry plug for Unit 03 popped out, allowing Toji to exit. He carefully crawled along the mass of webbing that had once infected him, using it as a bridge to cross over to Heurtebize's entry plug. Quickly finding the emergency hatch and wheel to open it, he quickly turned it, ignoring that his plugsuit was beginning to melt. After a minute of this, the hatch popped open. He looked down and saw Hikari there, gazing vacantly into space in the LCL.

"Okay, here goes nuttin'," he muttered to himself. He stopped as Bardiel's fungus seeped into the entry plug.

"Unauthorized entry detected," Hikari said in a robotic monotone before suddenly being overtaken by the fungus as tiny threads of it wormed their way around her head. But unlike before, it wasn't trying to control her – Toji sensed that it was trying to undo the mental conditioning. He looked back at Unit 03 as if to thank it, then climbed in.

The LCL in the cockpit smelled entirely of the girl, immediately making Toji's stomach go aflutter.

"Hey, Hikari...remember da bento you made for me?" he said. "It was outta dis world."

"Toji..." Hikari murmured as a glimmer of recognition returned to her eyes. Encouraged, the boy moved a little closer.

"And dere's a rumor dat you really like me," he said with an awkward chuckle; "Can't imagine what a top-class gal like you would see in me." As Bardiel continued to work at her mind, the girl seemed to be struggling to regain herself as well.

"T-To...j-j...i-i-i-i..." she stammered.

"Well, I don't know what dose goons at Seele told ya," Toji continued, "but I'm alive n' well."

"Toji's...alive...he's..." she murmured.

"So c'mon," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her a little; "Stop bein' a dumbass and fight dat brainwash'n!" Hikari continued to struggle, but seemed to be losing ground as Seele's mind control started to push back against Bardiel.

"Tojiiiii," she gurgled as she clawed at her face, almost as if she was trying to rip it off; "Ggh! Kgh!To...jiiiii!"

 _Damn it,_ Toji thought, _guess dere's only one thing left t' do!_ With that, the boy closed his eyes and threw himself against Hikari, planting as deep a kiss as he could on her mouth, and held it for several seconds as Bardiel's threads flashed gold for a split second.

Though he didn't see it, Hikari's eyes returned to normal as Seele's hold on her mind was broken at last. He only realized it when the girl angrily pushed him away, then slapped him across the face.

"Toji?! What in the world was that for?!" she yelled before suddenly realizing that she had regained herself – and the object of her secret affection was alive after all. Seeing that its effort was a success, Bardiel pulled its tendrils back, restoring the girl's face to normal.

"Hiya, class rep!" Toji said, grinning from ear-to-ear when he saw that he was successful.

"You," Hikari whimpered, recoiling in amazement; "I thought you were..."

"As dat one guy said," her classmate replied proudly; "...'Da rumors of my deat' was greatly exaggerated'...or somethin' like dat." Hikari started to cry while blushing with embarrassment that her secret was out.

"You...really liked my bento?" she asked.

"Like I said, best 'ting I ever tasted!" Toji replied, rubbing his belly and licking his chops. "Maybe you n' I can share more together sometime."

That was all she needed to hear.

"Yeah, sure..." she replied meekly, too overcome with emotion to be more emphatic. Toji's face lit up with excitement.

"So it's a date?!" he exclaimed in a hopeful tone. Hikari smiled and nodded. Toji was about ready to leap clear out of the LCL with excitement, but then heard something explode outside, reminding him that they were in the middle of a battle.

"First, we gotta trash da goons dat brainwashed ya," he said. "Think yer up for it?"

"Sure," Hikari said demurely. Toji frowned a bit.

"C'mon, dat's not da class rep I know," he said. "Get pissed, like ya do whenever I try lookin' up ya skirt!" Hikari's smile turned to an almost pout-like frown.

"Those guys are in SUCH deep trouble!" she yelled as her Eva spun its spear.

"Dere she is!" he cheered before climbing out and back to his own Eva...

* * *

Rei couldn't do much now that Seele and Gendo had no use for her. All she could do, she thought, was wait in her quarters until the leader of Atik Yomin could find a new sacrifice, and then it would be all over. Had her defiance really done anything? Metatron had left her a number of tangerines as some sort of goodwill gesture, though she refused to eat any of them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her door opened – Professor Fuyutsuki stood there, looking serious like he always did.

"Rei, come with me," he said. "You have a new assignment, and a new Eva." The girl was about to open her mouth to once again defy the will of Seele, but she stopped herself.

 _If they're going to let me out,_ she thought, _I should try to escape, or at least cause a little mayhem._ She rose from her bed and approached Fuyutsuki – and to her surprise, he quickly passed her a sheet of folded paper once she was within reach. She glanced at it, and it said "Trust me" in Japanese.

Rei looked up at him, and he gave a slight nod, which said enough. She held the note in her fist to keep anyone else from seeing it. She began to follow Gendo's second-in-command, and was led right to the Evangelion hangars. Cultists were working on the new green MP Evangelions, and she spotted the Angel Carriers as well as they walked along a catwalk.

But Fuyutsuki stopped in front of what looked like Eva Unit 00. However, there were some major differences – its armor was noticeably bulkier, it had a pump-like prosthetic on its right leg, and its whole right arm was replaced with a massive cannon with a barrel that vaguely resembled a human spine.

"What...is this?" Rei exclaimed.

"Unit 00 Advanced F-Type," Fuyutsuki answered. "It was made from a duplicate of the original Evangelion Unit-00. We were able to recreate it from data we obtained from one of our attempts to extract you and Shinji from Unit 01's core. Once we did that, we combined it with leftover parts from the F-Type equipment. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out what it's capable of."

 _It appears to be a sniper-type unit,_ Rei thought as they went down a stairway next to the new Unit 00. _It won't be useful in close combat, but I don't have any other choices at this point._ They soon approached the cultist in charge of overseeing the hangar.

"I've brought her," the professor said.

"Good," the cultist said. "Come along, First Child." Rei nodded and followed the cultist to where the entry plug was. Rei carefully climbed in and waited for the hatch to shut behind her.

Finally, she unclenched her fist, opened up the note and began to read as her plug began to fill with LCL:

 _Rei,_

 _If you're reading this letter, then you're in the clear to escape, just as I hoped. You still have a life ahead of you, and I want you to share it with your friends in DREAM. They're likely to attack the Black Moon after entering the portal in the Valley of Kadmon, so you can meet with them there. As for me, I've lived long enough as it is, and made too many mistakes to correct with the time I have left._

 _But I was able to convince the Commander, the Emperor and Metatron to let you fight. But I'm sure they'll realize before long what I'm really up to. And when they do, they'll have me killed. So before I die, I need to admit something._

 _I promised Yui Ikari that I would watch over her husband after she merged with Eva, and tell him her reasons for staying in it once the experiment was over. However, I was never able to tell him._

 _No, that's not right. I CHOSE not to tell him. Instead, I sneered at the Commander behind his back as he suffered. In a way, all of this is my fault. But by getting you this far, I hope that I'll have atoned, if only a little._

 _Farewell, Rei. Perhaps we'll meet again in another lifetime. Give my regards to the other Children, and to the_ Wunder _'s crew._

 _-Kozo Fuyutsuki_

She finished reading it just as the paper became soaked in the orange liquid, where it quickly broke down. She then took a deep breath and prepared to launch.

 _Shinji...Asuka...everyone...wait for me!_

* * *

"This is taking too long!" Asuka complained as the two barely dodged another one of Bismarck's attacks. "Hey, Zifell! How did you beat this guy before?"

"His Geass...it can only predict the movements of an enemy he can see," she replied. "But I don't know if we can exploit that anymore. He didn't become the Knight of One by not learning from his mistakes! The timing of his dodging is impeccable!"

"Then I'll mess with his timing!" Rolo chimed in as he flew in after taking out a Dominion with his twin-bladed MVS swords.

"Wait," Tara exclaimed as the Vincent flew by. "Won't stopping your heart like that over and over..."

"Not if I time it correctly myself," Rolo said. "How long is the range on those positron rifles?"

"About 800 meters at their current setting," Toji said.

"Good enough," Rolo said with a smirk. "Get into a circle around Bismarck while I bait him to attack. Once you're in position, I'll signal you when I want you to fire!" With that, he rushed at Bismarck and started firing slash hakens at him to get his attention.

"How's Rolo gonna be able t' stop him?" Toji asked as he, the other Eva pilots, Suzaku, Kallen and Tara all got into position.

"Rolo's a Geass user too," Suzaku said as he readied the Lancelot Albion's VARIS rifle. "His power lets him halt the sense of timing for any person within its range. But it causes his heart to stop beating as long as he concentrates on it."

Toji smirked as he realized what Rolo was planning.

"So, as long as we stay outta its range," Unit 03's pilot said with a devious smirk; "dat Bismarck's guy's a sittin' duck!"

"Rolo Halliburton," Bismarck said as he turned to attack Rolo, "I must thank you for taking care of Nunnally – now our ritual can finally be performed!"

"Not on our watch!" he yelled as he blocked the heavy sword. "Now, Toji!"

Toji raised his positron rifle and took aim at Torwart. Bismarck turned to raise his AT Field, but then Rolo activated his Geass, stopping the Knight of One from actually raising the barrier. The shot struck home, causing the enemy Eva to get blown back.

"Lay on, everyone!" Asuka yelled as everyone else fired.

Shinji and Asuka's positron rifle shots landed next, striking Torwart in the head and sending a wave of pain through Bismarck's cranium; Suzaku's VARIS blast and Kallen's Radiant Wave beam nailed him in the arms; Tara's twin Lifthra Rifles blasted huge chunks off its legs; Kensuke's shot struck its chest, cracking its chest armor.

Finally, Hikari threw her spear, hitting it in the same place as Kensuke. This final blow shattered Torwart's armor, cracked its ribs and spine, and most importantly, sundered its core. Too damaged to keep fighting, the black Evangelion crashed to the earth and dropped its weapon, which shrunk to its former size.

As soon as Torwart fell, the surviving forces all began to retreat by either teleporting away or rushing to the portal he had been guarding – more so to reinforce the group inside rather than to flee for their lives. The other DREAMers took this chance to take some parting shots, downing many of the fleeing forces in the process.

Soon, all that remained was Bismarck, who was too blooded and battered. Hikari went to retrieve the spear that she had lobbed into him.

"Seventh Child..." he wheezed. "You...broke your conditioning..."

"I'm not your Seventh Child," she replied as she yanked the spear out of his body. "I'm Hikari Horaki, class representative of Ashford Academy's Class 2-A...and so are Kensuke, Shinji, Asuka and Toji...and even Rolo Halliburton."

Bismarck smirked after he coughed up blood - he knew his end was nigh. Still, as a Knight of the Round, he would not go back on his word, especially to fellow Rounds, and he didn't mind losing to such opponents after they employed such brilliant strategy.

"Well done, students of Ashford's Class 2-A," Bismarck gasped; "It was an impressive feat to exploit the flaw in my Geass. As promised...I shall tell you why I know why I could...tell that you bear her soul, wielder of Lifthrasir."

He coughed and wheezed again - speaking was taking up all of what little energy he had left. Tara felt a twinge of sadness for the Knight's pain - after all, he was her teacher in the way of the sword.

"Iophiel's body...is in our keeping...Lord Metatron had searched everywhere for it...and now watches over it in anticipation that she would...return to him. It sleeps...beneath...Central Dogma...at the heart..."

"Lord Bismarck!" Suzaku cried.

"Do not...weep for me...after all, you have granted me my most heartfelt wish," the old Knight laughed heartily in spite of his pain; "And have given me...a wonderful...final battle. I have...no regrets."

Using the last of his strength, the Knight of One let out one last bellow.

 **"AAAAALL HAAAAIL BRITANNIIAAAA!"**

With that, Torwart melted into a pool of LCL, leaving only its armor and weapons, along with Bismarck's corpse, bloody and battered, his eyes open and vacant.

"No enemy reinforcements coming from the Threshold," Ruri said after a few moments of silence; "It looks like it's over - for now, anyway."

"Any units too damaged to fight another battle should return to the ships now," Murrue ordered; "All standby pilots, be ready to sortie - you may be called upon to replace your compatriots should they fall."

Meanwhile, Tara landed Lifthrasir Titania, walked up to Bismarck, knelt down and gently closed his eyes. Kallen, still in her machine, happened to see this.

"Tara, you gonna be all right?" Kallen asked. "He was your teacher, wasn't he?"

"Thank you, Kallen," Tara replied with a sigh; "But my mind's made up...I'll stop Charles the Absolute and return the two worlds to normal, no matter what it takes."

* * *

"Our final defense has fallen," SEELE member 02 said grimly. "DREAM is about to tread on this holy ground and disrupt that which we have strove for ages to obtain. Those cursed Evangelions...and that traitorous Tabris...they have gotten in our way for the last time."

"I had long hoped to settle this matter amicably, but now it is time to fight fire with fire," Kiel declared. "Gendo Ikari!"

"Yes?" Gendo said, looking up from his desk as always.

"Ready yourself to pilot Evangelion 13," Kiel said; "Your final task is to support us in the coming battle. Since it requires two pilots, we'll have a Dummy Plug serve as your co-pilot."

"You cannot expect me to win against their numbers and power," Gendo said frankly, "I have next to no real combat experience."

"Evangelion 13 will respond merely to your will to fight," Kiel said. "We shall take to the field of battle ourselves as well. The body in which our souls are to be implanted is completed, only awaiting the moment we become one with it."

Each of the monoliths opened, revealing nothing but empty shells, save for wispy orbs of blue. But when Kiel's monolith opened, there was something inside - a powerful Evangelion. Another wispy blue orb suddenly exited Kaji's body, causing the corpse to immediately burst into LCL.

The new Eva's head had been bent forward, for it stood head and shoulders above Torwart; Its black armor, adorned with accents of red and purple, was bulky and menacing. A pair of vestigial white wings stuck out of its shoulders, and an energy halo hovered behind its head, which had four glowing red eyes. The wisps all flew into the monstrosity, causing its eyes to glow even brighter.

"I see you've all decided to join as one mighty force," Gendo commented. "Interesting choice."

"Indeed - this body was a gift from Lord Metatron himself," the voice of Member 03 boomed as the colossus conjured up a Lance of Longinus; "This was the form of the king of that ancient race, born of the White Moon..."

The huge Evangelion took a step forward, causing the entire chamber to tremble, as it then began to speak as all of the members of Seele at once:

 **"...ARMAROS ADAM KADMON!"**

* * *

 _Next time, the finales for_ Code Geass R2 _and_ End of Evangelion _officially get underway! Here's the preview..._

 _-DREAM reaches the Black Moon, and meets the remaining Eden Vital forces inside, including Gendo Ikari and Kiel Lorenz, who are now controlling Evangelion 13, while the rest of Seele share the body of Armaros Adam Kadmon, the ancient king of Adam's children! Meanwhile, Janus and the Flame of Hope make their way toward the entrance to Cocytus, the deepest Circle of Hell when they meet some surprising potential allies, and more of the Great Emperor's forces! How will the two sides handle the battles to come? Find out next time in Part 1 of the_ Code Geass R2 _and_ The End of Evangelion _finales_ _in_ _ **Chapter**_ _ **92: Struggle at Mankind's Twilight! The Ritual of Tzimtzum! (Part 1)!**_ _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	139. Chapter 92

_Today, the final battle against the Celestial Calendar's remaining threats begin as the endings of the_ Code Geass R2 _and_ End of Evangelion _plots_ _approach! With even more OP forces added to DREAM's number, Atik Yomin's going to have to step up its game as well! Also, it's finally time for us to meet the Great Emperor of Darkness, who may be the only remaining obstacle to Janus' escape from the depths of Hell!_

* * *

 **Chapter 92 – Struggle At Mankind's Twilight! The Ritual of Tzimtzum! (Part 1)**

Lelouch was glad that the stairway leading to where the ritual of Human Instrumentality would take place had landings, as he had to stop frequently to put Nunnally down and rest - she was heavier than he remembered. Luckily, Charles and Marianne didn't seem to mind these rest stops, though they refused to say a word to either of their children during the entire climb.

As they rested on this landing, Lelouch could see the golden Threshold at the top of the stairway.

 _We're close,_ he thought. _It won't be long now._ With that, he stood up and hoisted Nunnally onto his back. Seeing that Lelouch was ready to go, the emperor and empress started towards the stairs as well.

Just then, the group saw two young men came rushing up from behind them – Castor and Pollux. They passed Marianne and Charles and stood at the base of the first step leading up from the landing.

 _Castor and Pollux...Nunnally mentioned these two as being our half-siblings as well,_ Lelouch thought, surprised to see someone else besides them; _But doesn't that barrier prevent those not involved with the ritual from passing through? Or were these two trusted not to interfere?_

"What now?" Charles said with a leer. "You're delaying the ritual."

"We demand an answer," Pollux said angrily; "Why were these two chosen to be the wielders of The Zero?!"

"It was the will of God," the emperor replied coldly. "You nor I had any say in the matter." He took another step forward, but the twins held their ground.

"But Pollux and I are far more suitable," Castor said. This defiance made Charles's frown even more pronounced.

"On what grounds?" he scoffed. "You say that you know better than the very being who is the source of all things, and whose will shapes our very fates?"

"We are twins," Pollux replied. "Born on the same day, and with the same genes! Besides, have not these two..."

"I am the Absolute Emperor," Charles boomed, cutting off his cyan-haired son mid-sentence, "the Great God's representative on this planet, and you must do as I command...now, stand aside!"

Castor seemed to relent, but Pollux refused to yield.

"I won't move," he said. "Not until you justify why these two, born of a commoner, should be blessed with the power to..."

"Humor them, dear," Marianne chimed in, smiling pleasantly. Lelouch smirked a bit - now perhaps he would understand what The Zero was and why he and Nunnally had it.

"It is not just their blood that grants them that power," the emperor said, "but their experiences."

That was not the answer Lelouch was expecting.

"You two have lived sheltered lives, relatively free of trouble, while these two have a grasp of this world's flaws, thanks to their struggles," the princes' father said; "By overcoming their adversity, Lelouch and Nunnally have _earned_ their birthright, making them DOUBLY worthy!"

"Father..." Nunnally murmured, amazed by their father's words as well. Pollux, however, did not seem to accept this for an answer – at least not until Castor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's do as Father says," Pollux's brother said. "Besides, if our grasp of the plan is correct, it won't matter in the end." The golden-eyed prince sighed, and stepped aside.

"Good boys," Charles said in a more pleasant tone. "Now, you two get to your Knightmares...DREAM is surely on its way." With that, the four continued their climb while the twin princes started back down the long stairway. But as they did, Castor heard a voice in his mind he had never heard before.

 _Are you two truly going to accept that logic? Don't you realize the foolishness of your father's devotion?_

Castor looked around for the source of the voice, but couldn't see anyone...

* * *

At long last, DREAM had reached the inside of the Black Moon. Kaworu opted to stay on the bridge of the Wunder where he could help out Misato. Shin Dragon had to remain outside the Black Moon to prepare to protect the Earth should anything escape.

The seven ships - as well as the mechs from before - entered the huge space only to find a rather familiar sight, made only eerier by the orange lighting.

"Guys...doesn't this look like where we fought the Tenth Angel?" Akito said nervously as he noticed that everything was roughly how they left it since that battle, save for the huge number of enemies that were waiting for them.

"It should," Misato said grimly; "We're back in the Geofront...Nerv's headquarters."

"That's correct," Gendo's voice said from a loudspeaker. Evangelion 13, now piloted by Gendo Ikari and a Dummy Plug, rose from a launch chute. It stepped out and extended its second pair of arms right away.

"Oh, Shinji," the head of Nerv said with mild surprise when he noticed Super Evangelion Unit 01. "I was told that Her Highness had disposed of you."

"Are you disappointed, Dad?" Shinji replied coldly as he readied his Eva's blade. He hadn't quite expected to see his father, but the young man was nonetheless prepared to take Gendo down.

"Hardly," Gendo replied with a smirk as he summoned two Lances of Longinus. "I can get rid of you myself now."

"Shinji...I knew you and your dad didn't have the best relationship," Ibuki commented in a genuinely concerned manner from the bridge of the _Wunder_ ; "But he just threatened to kill you." Shinji scowled a bit.

"Commander, do you realize you're betraying the entire human race?!" Misato called out indignantly, trying to reason with the man. "Are you seriously going to follow those old men?!"

"I believe you have been told, Misato Katsuragi," Shinji's father said in an annoyed tone; "We are working to fulfill mankind's deepest, most heartfelt wish." Just then, several Thresholds opened, and about four dozen dark green Evangelions dropped in, each armed with a replica Lance as well. Eight more Vessels of Adam also appeared, on top of a trio of Torwarts...all running on Dummy Plugs.

"Guys...look at those," Ryoma commented when he spotted the dark green Evas; "Haven't seen them before."

"They're probably some new type of mass-production Evangelion," Hayato said; "It's a nice change - those clown-like abominations were starting to get too easy to kill."

Suzaku and Rolo spotted the Regalia, the winged centaur-like Knightmare used by Castor and Pollux. They were surrounded by a number of Pluton troops, but their monitors determined that these grunts were all Einherjar.

"Castor and Pollux...so, you survived this long," Suzaku said. "You still insist on fighting for Charles, knowing what he's probably planning?"

"It seems that like you, the Ragnarok Connection wasn't enough to break our wills," Castor said. "But once this ritual is complete, the end shall come, and we shall all know true peace."

"The destiny foretold in the ancient texts may have taken a different route," Gendo said with a nod, "But its destination has always been the same...humanity's self-destruction and rebirth. Look over there."

DREAM looked over at the stairway to see Lelouch, Nunnally and their parents pass into the golden Threshold at the top.

"Zero?!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Just now," the commander of Nerv continued; " the final words of Seele's Secret Dead Sea Scrolls came to pass: 'And the two of holy royal blood, the bearers of destruction and salvation, passed through the golden threshold to paradise'. After that, the Scrolls are silent."

"So Lelouch and Nunnally are..." Asuka gasped.

"Yes, Asuka," Gendo replied; "They are going to perform the ritual of Human Instrumentality, the tzimtzum of mankind...its 'withdrawal' from existence..."

"But the Scrolls are not all-knowing, Gendo Ikari," Kaworu chimed in; "As you just said, the Scrolls end with that sentence. That means the reins of history are no longer in your hands, or in those of the old men."

The boy-Angel then began to address his friends.

"Everyone...Lelouch and Nunnally, as of this moment, have the power to decide our fate...whether all of the incarnations of humanity will go on living, or return to the great god forevermore. We may be powerless to change things once they make their final decision, but we can remind them of what's truly important, and hope that they understand and choose wisely."

"Do not think it will be easy to reach them, Angel of Free Will," a booming voice said - rising out from another launch chute came the black colossus Armaros.

"Kiel," Tara said, leering at him. "So, you're finally done pretending to be Kaji?"

"A human vessel is of no use to me anymore," the old man's voice chuckled. "Even this form is only to do battle with you lot."

"And he is not alone in here," the voice of Member 06 said.

"We servants of the great god, save he who bears the Code, have united our souls, performed our own personal Instrumentality, to meet you in battle," SEELE said in unison; "We stand before you not as Seele, but in the divine form of the original mankind... **ARMAROS ADAM KADMON!** "

* * *

The Flame of Hope was on the march again. This time though, they had one goal in mind – the entrance to the deepest level of Hell. However, they quickly found that actually finding the portal to Cocytus was harder to find that they had anticipated. This time, they remained on the ground.

"It's getting colder," Medusa said. "We can't be that far from the entrance."

"Wait, isn't Hell supposed to be entirely hot?" Janus asked, a little surprised at this statement. He did see from his monitors that the temperature was dropping quickly – much of Hell was near the boiling point of water even in the best circumstances, but here, the air was comparable to that of an early spring day, where the snow had not yet completely melted away.

"If you read that _Divine Comedy_ story _,_ " the leader of the Flame said, _"_ then you should have learned that the Ninth Circle of Hell is a cavern of ice and soul-numbing cold – the temperature is said to be almost absolute zero there."

"So, I guess the phrase 'when Hell freezes over' isn't so fitting after all," Mu chuckled. Janus then looked over at his secondary AI.

"Enoch," he said, "if you're really Metatron, then you should know Hell like the back of your hand! Why can't you direct us?"

"Sorry, I didn't take that memory when I split off from the rest of myself," Enoch replied. "I didn't consider it relevant to relearning what I needed to relearn." Janus groaned, and glanced over at Medusa again.

"I know of one group who would know its location," the demon said, "and we're coming upon them now." As if on cue, they appeared – thousands of humanoid beings, male and female. Each individual was trapped in a water-filled brick well that came up just past their navels, and were wide enough to force them to lean over to touch the actual ground – not that they could, since each was bound to their well by thick chains that kept them from climbing out.

For the most part, the members of this imprisoned group looked like stupendously tall humans that were wiry but powerful, easily towering over all of DREAM's machines save for Shin Dragon and Arc Gurren Lagann. But their faces were more monstrous, almost like warped human skulls with the skin pulled back tightly. If anyone else in DREAM had seen them, they would have recognized them as being the same as the fossils in the Valley of Kadmon or rather...

 _Evangelions without their armor,_ Janus thought as he realized the similarity; _They're just like really huge Evas without any armor!_ Meanwhile, Medusa flew ahead of her troops, and beckoned Janus to follow.

"Titans," she said; "We need your help! We must find the entrance to Cocytus, and only you know the way!" She had approached the largest one – it had a full, thick beard and four piercing red eyes. It turned to her.

"Why should we help you?" the Titan said indignantly; "You are a tormentor demon, one of the Great Emperor of Darkness' lackeys! You should know its location already! Hyperion Adam Kadmon, King of the Titans, demands an answer!"

"I was, great Hyperion, but no more," Medusa replied in a humble manner. "I was freed by the melody of the caelceti, and formed the Flame of Hope to oppose the Great Emperor's tyranny. And even if I did remain loyal, he tells no one save his most trusted servants the location of the Ninth Circle's entrance."

Hyperion considered Medusa's words with a stern look on his face.

"Tell me," Hyperior then asked; "why do you seek the entrance to the lair of absolute cold?"

"We are helping this one find his way home," Medusa answered, motioning for Janus to come closer. "He doesn't belong here. And the only way _out_ of Hell is through the tunnel behind the Great Emperor's throne in Judecca, Cocytus' lowest tier. He has read the account of Hell's horrors written by the mortal Dante Alghieri."

The Titan grunted as it turned to Granlif Yggdrasil and began to examine it – or rather, it seemed to be staring straight at Janus, as if the mech wasn't even there. After a few moments, its eyes widened, and it seemed to smile.

"You...you still have the spark of life within you!" Hyperion exclaimed. "And if you're in that white mechanical body, then..."

He raised its fists skyward.

"Brothers and sisters," the four-eyed Titan bellowed, "the time is upon us! Our suffering is at an end!" The other Titans let out a roaring cheer that seemed to make the entire Eighth Circle tremble.

"What does that mean?" Janus exclaimed.

"We Titans have been trapped here for eons," Hyperion explained, "forever apart from our mother, the goddess of the earth, by these chains and these accursed wells. Without contact with the earth, we are weak and powerless."

"Why?" he asked. "What did you do?"

"We dared to oppose the servants of the great god," the king of the Titans said, "and believed we could win, thanks to our great size and strength. Of course, it was ultimately a fool's venture, especially when it divided my people."

Janus was surprised to hear this. In the _Divine Comedy_ , all of the original Titans had waged war against the gods.

"One-fifth of my people sided with my brother, Armaros," Hyperion explained, "who betrayed the rest of us to the servants of the great god in exchange for dominion over our world. The rest of us have been trapped here ever since."

Janus glanced at Enoch, who looked away in shame.

"But the angel called Satan said that we should await the coming of a mortal who still possessed the spark of life," the king of the Titans continued, "and rode in the sacred armor used by the one who imprisoned us. His arrival would mark the end of our punishment!"

The Titan held out his hands and the chains that hung beneath them – the links themselves were each as big as Granlif itself.

"Please, mortal," he pleaded, "cut the chains that bind us! Let us feel the earth beneath our feet once more!"

Janus glanced at Xengar and Enoch, and they nodded – that brief look was everything that needed to be said. He then brought out the Gran Claymore.

"Okay, here goes something," he said. He knew that he had to be careful to break the chains without hurting Hyperion. With a loud cry, he swung...

Only to leave a shallow gouge, which quickly regenerated.

"No good," he sighed. This sent a wave of murmuring through the crowd of Titans.

"Was the prophecy wrong?" "But Satan said..." "It can't be true!" "Damn it all!" "He would never lie to us..." "Was he just trying to get our hopes up?" "No!" "We were so close..."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Janus announced to the dismayed Titans; "but I'm just not powerful enough to cut your chains without going all out and destroying your bodies in the process..."

But then, hope returned to his voice.

"At least right now," he said. The Titans looked back at him, wondering what he meant.

"Once I return to my home universe," Janus explained, "I'll gain the power I need to cut these chains with ease."

He then held up his sword.

"Upon this blade," the young man declared, "I vow that I'll come back to Hell as soon as I can to free all of you! Once you're free, we can join forces and defeat the ones who imprisoned you here!"

The Titans cheered when they heard this; while they had been trapped for eons, they didn't mind to wait a little longer now that they knew the end of their torment was coming.

"In that case," Hyperion said, "Antaeus will be happy to lead the way – there, you surely can meet with Satan!" As if on cue, a smaller Titan – one the size of a typical Eva and with two eyes, approached them.

"I am Antaeus," the smaller Titan said, "and I shall lead you to the entrance of Cocytus."

"Why aren't you chained up?" Janus asked.

"I remained neutral when my fellow Titans rose up - so while I was cast down into Hell, I was allowed to remain unbound on the condition that I do nothing to free them. But my sympathies have always been with my king and his brethren, so I do not fear punishment for defying that edict."

"Lead on, then," Janus said. Antaeus nodded and started walking as the Flame of Hope followed as the Titans cheered and called out to them.

"Fight, Flame of Hope!" "Don't forget!" "Remember your promise!" "Call upon us! Call upon the might of the Titans!" "Cast out the Great Emperor of Darkness!"

"You actually plan on coming back?" Musashi exclaimed. "Or were you just saying that to get them to agree?"

"I meant it," Janus said confidently. "If I can find Tara and form Neo Granlif with her, I bet there's nowhere the two of us can't go..."

* * *

The room where Lelouch and Nunnally found themselves was all too familiar for the former. It was the temple where the prince had first confronted his father - and standing near the center of the chamber was an angel Lelouch immediately recognized from the painting in C.C.'s memory – Metatron. Lelouch gently set his sister down and approached the angel.

"So you are Metatron, leader of Atik Yomin," the prince said. "It is a privilege to meet you."

"For you, this is the first time we've met, Lelouch vi Britannia," the angel replied courteously, yet with a hint of contempt in voice; "But for me...let's just say I've gotten to know you quite well."

 _He looks like Janus, but that's where the resemblance ends,_ the prince thought. _He seems cold...distant...as if everything is little more than a speck of dust to him._

"Tell me something, Lelouch," Metatron said unexpectedly; "Do you remember your original plan? You know...Zero Requiem?"

Everyone else present, even Marianne, were taken aback, though for very different reasons.

"Huh? What do you mean?!" the prince exclaimed, barely remembering the path he had almost taken.

"You would use DREAM to overthrow your father and take the throne for yourself," Metatron explained. "Once you achieved domination over your homeland, you would betray DREAM, muster new forces to conquer the Earth Sphere, and reign with such tyranny that every human being in the Earth Sphere would hate you...even your own sister."

"No..." Nunnally gasped. "I could never..."

"You would then have Suzaku Kururugi, disguised as Zero, assassinate you in your moment of greatest triumph, in full view as the world watched," the angel added; "At that moment, you thought, the cycle of hatred would finally end. Would you like to know how it would have turned out? Do you know what would have happened as the result of your sacrifice?"

Lelouch was silent as he started to remember that convoluted, ultimately foolish plan - one he had discarded after Euphemia had promised to liberate Japan.

"Nothing!" Metatron said in a somewhat sad tone in response to Lelouch's silence, slowly floating away from him. "That's what it would be have done in the long term. Perhaps peace would reign for a few years, a decade at most. But then mankind would go right back to hating and killing each other. You know why?"

He stopped and turned around.

"It's because of the death instinct."

"Death instinct?" Nunnally exclaimed, shaking her head in confusion. "You mean that mankind secretly WANTS to die?"

 _Is that what C.C. was referring to back then?_ the prince wondered.

"You see, man is a creature of contradictions," Metatron explained, gesturing as he began his lecture; "On the one hand, it seeks the company of others, to be understood and to make others be more like themselves; on the other, it fears those others for the very fact that they are different and cannot be easily understood."

"This contradiction is caused by the barrier around the soul that keeps us apart," Charles added; "The energy that holds our material forms together - the AT Field."

"Normally, the only way to release oneself from a personal AT Field is to die," Marianne then added. "Upon death, one's soul travels through the gateway to Eden Vital, where it becomes part of the great god and exists in absolute bliss, until it is forced back into the cycle by the old gods, to suffer the agony called 'life' all over again."

"The soul longs to be joined to its fellows, who all share the same blessing and misery," the leader of Atik Yomin concluded; "Thus, all humans, in all realities, subconsciously work to break free from the prison of separate existence and to return to the paradise of total union."

"You...you can't expect us to believe that!" Lelouch replied, trying to seem steadfast in the face of the angel's words.

"You mean to say that our happy childhood was considered a misery?" Nunnally added; "That the love we had for Mother was nothing but pain?!"

"It seems my children are too stubborn to see the truth merely through words," Charles said grimly.

"Yes," Metatron said with a nod, extending his palm toward the siblings. "But perhaps showing them the suffering humanity faces in life, all across the myriad worlds, will make things a little clearer."

Immediately, both siblings' Geass eyes displayed the symbol on them. Their minds were rushed with glimpses of the infinite worlds - familiar faces in unfamiliar situations, unfamiliar friends living their lives, and even some events that had narrowly been averted...

...Suzaku grieving over a dead Euphemia...

...Evangelion Unit 01 crushing Kaworu in its grip...

...Domon facing down Rain inside the Devil Gundam...

...Fifth Luna striking the Earth, triggering a nuclear winter...

...Akito and Yurika being experimented on...

...Rubina taking an assassin's bullet for Duke Fleed...

...Countless people, including women, children and the elderly being filed into sealed chambers by grimly uniformed men...

...A mushroom cloud incinerating the landscape of a medium-sized city...

...Two towers crumbling in a great city as people flee for their lives...

...A man detonating dynamite strapped to his chest, killing or maiming anyone nearby...

...Hundreds of nuclear missiles descending on the world, burning everything in radioactive hellfire...

...An out-of-control Threshold ripping the fabric of space and time apart...

These, and countless other disturbing and horrific images passed before Nunnally and Lelouch's eyes. Finally, the images faded away, leaving the siblings there, eyes bloodshot, pupils contracted and their bodies quivering in horror and dismay.

"Do you see?" Metatron said grimly, as if ashamed to force such images on the siblings; "Everywhere mankind exists, there is suffering. There is sadness, conflict, lies and hatred, and because the death instinct is hard-wired into your genes, it is a cycle without end."

"But you and your sister have the power to free people from that, using your combined Geass, The Zero," Charles said, placing a hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"With a single command," Marianne said as she bent down and gazed into her daughter's eyes, even though Nunnally couldn't see her; "You and your brother can END the collective suffering of ALL humans, in ALL of the infinite worlds, and return them to the bliss of existence as part of the great god...for ALL eternity!"

The prince and princess felt their resolve to oppose their parents' plan waver...

* * *

"Begone, demons!" Pollux cried as Regalia fired a wave of energy blasts from its wings at a number of Demon Tribe warriors. The fight was on, and everyone on both sides was giving it their all.

At least, almost everyone.

" **PHOTON BEEEEEEEAM!"** Kouji yelled as Mazinger Z fired a beam from its eyes – after joining their cause, ZERO's essence returned to slumber until it was needed, causing Mazinger to revert to its previous form again, God Scrander and all. Still, the Super Robot's beam was powerful enough to blast a few hundred troops apart with its attack, but narrowly missed the twins' Knightmare.

Luckily for them, a trio of Cherubs attacked the Super Robot with beams of light, forcing it to turn its attention to them instead. Rather, the two princes ended up taking on the Vincent and Lancelot Albion.

"Castor! Pollux!" Rolo called out as he readied his twin-bladed sword.

"Rolo and Suzaku," Pollux said to his brother. "Let's see how they handle our combined machine!" He didn't immediately notice that his twin brother seemed to have other things on his mind.

"Let us through!" Suzaku yelled as he took aim with his VARIS rifle. "You don't have to keep fighting for Charles!" The Regalia dodged Suzaku's shot.

"We won't disappoint our father!" Pollux cried as he countered by firing a large missile from the Regalia's chest. The Knight of Seven's "live" command kicked in, and he used his heightened abilities to catch up to the missile and slash it in twain with his own sword, preventing it from detonating properly.

"Do you really think that Charles cares about you?!" Suzaku said angrily as he dashed at the Regalia; "He doesn't really care about anyone except those he can use!"

"And once they're done being useful, he tosses them aside like trash!" Rolo added as he joined in. The two Knightmares attacked with great speed and grace, forcing the twin princes onto the defensive.

"So what?" Pollux shouted back. "That's the way of the world! Those who are useless are nothing but trash!"

Rolo smirked – the prince had just talked himself into a corner.

"So that makes you trash in his eyes, then," the ex-assassin said wryly. "You and your allies are just a wall he's throwing in our way...a wall made of what he considers garbage!"

Both Castor and Pollux felt the sting of Rolo's words acutely, but Pollux made more of an effort not to show it as he fired off another salvo of blasts from Regalia's wings, complemented by thrusts from its spear.

 _The test subject is right,_ Castor thought. _Father is just using us all to buy time. Is this truly our fate? Is this what the great god determined for us?!_

The voice that had spoken to them earlier suddenly resounded in his mind again.

 _It does not have to be,_ the voice said. _I can grant you a new, higher purpose worthy of people like yourselves._

In this moment of distraction, Suzaku managed to sneak in a solid hit to its arm, relieving the fused Knightmare of its spear.

"Castor, stay focused!" Pollux cried.

"I'm...I'm not ready to die yet!" Castor wailed as Rolo dashed in for a final blow – its right elbow folded back, revealing a hidden gun: the Needle Blazer. By using his Geass, he was able to get right up next to the machine, and charged up a powerful shot, aiming it at the Regalia's cockpit.

"Help us, whoever you are!" the prince screamed as the Vincent fired. The shot pierced the cockpit, causing the Regalia to go up in a great explosion.

"And that's it for Pluton," Rolo sighed with relief. "Now we can get to Lelouch and Nunnally. C'mon, Suzaku!" The Vincent flew toward the stairway, slicing up a quartet of Principalities on the way.

 _Don't do anything rash, Lelouch,_ Suzaku thought as he followed and took aim at an approaching Virtue...

* * *

The Flame of Hope continued following Antaeus as he led them toward the entrance to Cocytus – but to their confusion, they stopped at what seemed to be a high rock wall with no other interesting features.

"We have arrived," the Titan said. The Flame of Hope looked around, and saw no sign of any entrance to anything, let alone Cocytus.

"But this is just a rock wall," Kamina said. "Do we have to drill through it or something? Or have you been pulling our legs?"

"There is a tunnel," Antaeus said. "I assure you, it is in this area, though its exact location is unknown to me."

"My scanners are not revealing anything," Bian said. "Still, it is getting quite cold. We must be close."

"Unfortunately," the Titan said, "it is protected by a powerful illusion that fools all but the keenest of eyes, and even then, it is warded by a powerful enchantment that makes those who discover it immediately forget ever finding it."

"That's a clever trick," Janus said. Suddenly, he heard Enoch speak to him in his mind.

 _Janus, let me take over for a moment,_ he said. _I'll reveal the tunnel._

Janus agreed, and felt his consciousness sink into the depths of his mind as Enoch assumed control of his body. He looked around and spotted a huge cave entrance in the rock wall, veiled by a transparent illusory wall.

One that he remembered setting up – so dispelling it would be a snap. He focused his mind a little, and Granlif's eyes began to glow as it raised its hand.

"Hmmmm...HAH!"

Granlif's eyes flashed brightly, and the illusory wall disappeared, revealing the cave entrance. Upon closer inspection, one could easily see light just a few dozen yards ahead.

"Whoa! It just appeared!" Mu exclaimed.

"Impressive, mortal," Antaeus said, though he displayed only mild surprise. "Dispelling such a ward is no small feat." Enoch smirked and allowed Janus to resume controlling his body again.

"Let's go, everyone!" Medusa called out to the Flame of Hope. "The entrance to Cocytus awaits!"

"Be warned, though," the Titan guide then said before the march could resume; "No one aside from the servants of the great god and the Great Emperor himself can enter Cocytus of their own free will."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Janus said. "This is _his_ sacred armor, after all." Enoch and Xengar nodded.

"Even then," Musashi said, "I doubt the ruler of Hell is just gonna let you waltz on by."

"Of course," Medusa said. "Why do you think we gathered so many troops?" Antaeus nodded.

"Best of luck then, Flame of Hope," the Titan said as he started to walk away "and do not forget your promise to King Hyperion!" Once he was out of sight, Janus joined the march through the short cavern.

Sure enough, the area beyond was monstrously cold – there was a light covering of snow on the ground, and icicles grew out of the ground like stalagmites. But what immediately caught their attention was a huge army of mechanical and cyborg creatures – some of which Mu and Janus both recognized. As soon as the Flame's forces were completely through, the army of mechanical creatures came to life and started to move towards them.

"Mechabeasts..." Mu gasped as he readied the Perfect Strike's Agni cannon. "These are Dr. Hell's Mechabeasts!"

"And Mechademons," Janus said as he readied the Gran Claymore, recognizing two Gilgilgans, three Dragonzauruses and eight Pikudrones amid the enemy forces.

"This guy could turn demons into giant robots?!" the Strike Gundam's pilot exclaimed.

"No," Granlif's pilot said, "Mechademons were invented by the Mycenae Empire in the Universal Century. I suppose it wouldn't be a surprise for the ruler of Hell to get access to them."

"There are a lot of them," Kamina said, "but this still shouldn't be too hard! Let's tear these mechanical freaks a new one, guys!"

* * *

"Interesting opponents, these Evangelions," Haman chuckled as she clashed with the new green mass-production Evangelions. "Their movements are fluid - it's as if they are living beings."

"They are living beings, Haman," Char said as he beheaded another one, causing blood to squirt out of its neck. "Do you not see how they bleed?" Suddenly, the Newtype's senses warned him of Armaros' approach, and his Nightingale, in spite of its bulk, was able to dodge the spear thrust of the kingly Evangelion.

"Warriors of Neo Zeon," Armaros said, "why do you go against us? If you had but allowed the plan in your reality to go through..."

"Be silent, old men!" Haman roared; "We were fooled once...we shall NOT be fooled again!"

"But was not your goal to unite all humans, Char Aznable?" the many voices of Armaros boomed as it released a batch of AT Field-generating bits like Evangelion 13's; "To connect them as one being?"

"My ambition was NOT to make them into a singular hive mind," Char replied as he deflected Armaros' bits with his beam tomahawk; "It was to ensure mankind's evolution into Newtypes - human beings capable of understanding his or her fellows without any misconceptions!"

"Then you are no different than the very fools who defied you!" the black Evangelion roared as it tried again; "By seeking such incomplete evolution, you make yourselves a threat to the infinite realities!"

But again, Char deflected them. Meanwhile, Armaros reeled from being struck from behind by Titania's funnels.

"Think that what you will," Haman added; "But you old men of Seele...your souls are so weighed down by gravity, you threaten to devour not just this world's mankind, but every incarnation of it!"

Another pair of beam rifle shots came from Armaros' flank, courtesy of the ZZ Gundam.

"Well, Haman, I gotta say," Judau quipped, as he prepared his mobile suit's beam saber. "I never knew you were such an idealist."

"I suppose my brief time here in DREAM awakened a part of me I had thought long dead," Haman chuckled as the Quebley landed next to the Double Zeta. "Even if it was you who first stirred those old emotions within me."

"Speaking of stirring emotions, here comes Basara!" ZZ's pilot cheered;

The red Variable Fighter swooped around, with its pilot belting out a vigorous round of Totsugeki Love Heart. While it invigorated Char, Haman and Judau, the mighty Armaros writhed as if in physical pain.

"Curse you, Anima Spiritia...you get in our way again?!" Armaros grunted as formed an aura of black flame around itself while its eyes began to glow even brighter.

 **"BEGONE!"**

The black Evangelion let out a roar as a wave of dark energy poured out from it, sending the three mobile suits flying, though the rock star was able to fly just out of range. What was more, the wave of darkness seemed to energize the troops around Armaros...

* * *

The land ran red and black with the frozen blood of demons and humans, and the oils of Mechabeasts and Mechademons as the surviving forces of the Flame of Hope looked over the remains of the Great Emperor of Darkness' forces in front of the cliff leading to Cocytus. Numerous Mechabeasts and Mechademons had also been turned to stone thanks to Medusa's petrifying gaze. Janus, Kamina, Mu, Lalah, Musashi and Bian all managed to come through the encounter okay, if somewhat battered and worn out. Still, their own forces had been worn down to a few hundred, while the thousands of others were reduced to mere floating souls, doomed to be punished anew.

"Did we...win?" Kamina panted. "Please tell me we're finally done." Just then, Lalah suddenly winced in pain as the space in front of them started to twist, warp and distort.

"No," she grunted. "He's coming!"

"Who?" Janus asked, afraid of the answer.

"...The Great Emperor of Darkness!" she cried. "He's coming!"

Sure enough, something gargantuan stepped out of the portal – a gargantuan golden, silver and purple humanoid mecha with a red cap that vaguely resembled the Pilder. It had four great horns, wild white hair and a long, flowing beard while its right hand had two claws, one longer than the other. It also had a great cape that had several holes in it, shoulder pads resembling those worn by a high-ranking military officer, and a Pilder-like helmet had a small transparent dome, inside which sat a muted purple mass of flame with a wicked visage...the Great Emperor of Darkness.

"So, Flame of Hope," the Great Emperor said; "It seems that I must deal with you myself." After hearing the voice again, Janus reeled in shock when he fully recognized its owner.

"DR. HELL?!" he cried, taking a step back.

"Ah, so you know who I once was," the scientist-turned-demon emperor chuckled; "Indeed, I remember you as well, boy. How can I forget the humiliation you and DREAM inflicted upon me back then?! It's high time I paid it back a thousandfold!"

The massive robot then dropped into a fighting stance.

"He's taking some sort of martial artist's stance," Musashi said. "Is this guy a kenpo user?"

"That's right, Musashi Tomoe," Dr. Hell proclaimed, "I have developed a style all my own in my time as Great Emperor of Darkness...this is Kikaido Karate Oayatsuru Kenpo!" Janus girded himself for battle, but then realized something...

Dr. Hell knew both Musashi and him, yet it seemed like Musashi didn't know the Dr. Hell from either the Universal Century or the Celestial Calendar.

"Enoch, explain," he demanded. "Why does this Dr. Hell know Musashi if they've never met?!"

"If we survive this, I'll tell you what I know," the AI replied. Xengar seemed to agree.

"Though you defeated my Mechabeast and Mechademon guardians," the Great Emperor said, "you lot won't be so lucky against this, my Great Marshall of Hell!"

"We'll see about that!" Medusa proclaimed. "Everyone, this is it! All we need to do is get him out of the way, and Janus can go to Cocytus and begin his journey home! And if we can destroy him, then we can claim our freedom!"

"Just try and make me move from this spot!" Dr. Hell cackled as the Flame of Hope's forces converged on him...

* * *

"All...eternity?" Nunnally asked, her heart wavering away from the path she had intended to set on.

"Yes...for all eternity," Charles answered; "Mankind shall no longer suffer."

"But surely, life isn't all about suffering and agony!" Lelouch said, trying to stay focused and not fall in with his parents' plan. "What about things like love and friendship and..."

"Those moments where you connect with others on a personal level?" Metatron interrupted, having anticipated that comment; "That too, is a cause of the death instinct. You see, when two or more souls are connected emotionally, they taste the tiniest sample of the absolute bliss of union with the rest of their kind, and with the great god."

"Surely you're not satisfied with mere crumbs when you can have the entire cake?" Marianne said with a smile. "And there will always be enough for everyone."

"The entire cake...enough for everyone..." Nunnally mumbled.

"To no longer have to hate others," the leader of Atik Yomin said with passionate sincerity; "To no longer have to fear others...instead of hatred and fear, all shall accept and love each other, for all souls shall be whole and complete. To give humanity, past, present and future, that gift is the power that you, as bearers of The Zero, possess!"

Metatron's argument was compelling to the siblings - this was the first time that anyone had ever explain what joining with the great god entailed. Yet there were still other things left to say.

"But...but...you...you left big brother and I to die, Father!" Nunnally cried; "And you did nothing to tell us you were all right, Mother!"

"It's true. But we did it to ensure that you would live," Marianne replied lovingly as she embraced her daughter. "I suffered life alongside Anya Alstreim so I could reach this day."

"And I suffered life as an emperor, never knowing when my enemies would attack me or those I cared about," Charles added. "All in order to reach this moment."

"Think about the countless other versions of you that are suffering in the exact same way," Metatron said, drawing close to Lelouch; "You two have the power, combined with the Sword of Akasha, to bring their pain to an end! You can give them the joy of union with the great god, a piece of that cake!"

"Big brother...I...do you think that we've been wrong this whole time?" Nunnally said after a few moments of hesitation, tears welling up in her eyes; "If so, what have we been doing?"

"Maybe. Maybe we have been wrong," Lelouch said with a sad smile as he approached his mother, joining in on the group hug. "Maybe all we ever wanted was within our reach."

Their Geass eyes began to shine, this time painlessly, as the form of Jupiter began to waver and distort, unable to resist the power of The Zero.

 _So, it looks like they finally understand,_ Metatron thought as a pillar of soft light formed around Marianne and her children. At last, mankind shall find the peace and unity it has so craved...

* * *

Gendo was surprised - they didn't have to do much for Evangelion 13 to hold its own against DREAM - the Dummy Plug was that good at piloting on its own, and the boost from Armaros gave it even more power. All he needed to do was have the will to fight on, and the four-armed Eva would keep up its assault.

Repelling the Demon Tribe soldiers was easy enough, but he eventually found himself in the sights of Guy and Genesic GaoGaiGar.

"Gendo Ikari!" Guy cried as he flew straight at Evangelion 13. **"GADGET TOOL...WILL KNIFE!"**

Shinji's father blocked Guy's knife with his two Lances.

"Hello, Guy Shishioh," he said coldly. He jumped back and thrust one of the Lances at Guy, but it was grabbed and yanked out of his grip, then tossed aside.

"I was always suspicious of you," Guy said as he renewed his assault, "always sensing there was an alternate agenda behind Nerv...and I was right! You and Seele are no different from the Zonder!"

He thrust with the Will Knife again, nearly scoring a hit, had not an RS Hopper jumped to Gendo's defense. The AT Field-generating bits then congregated around GaoGaiGar and pushed him back.

"Of course, you were both thralls to Atik Yomin," Guy snarled.

"Wouldn't you like to be with the ones you love for all eternity?" Gendo asked as he went onto the offensive. "Didn't you lose your mother?"

"I did, and I grieved," the Evoluder said as he blocked Gendo's attacks and countered with a few stabs on his own, "but I don't let her absence control my life! And I'm sure Yui wouldn't want you to do that either!"

"You know nothing, cyborg," Gendo said with a leer, just managing to keep his anger in check. He jumped back as a pair of Thrones rushed at Guy, forcing him to fall back to deal with them. Nearby, Tara spotted an opportunity of her own to strike.

In spite of everything she had overcome, Tara's body began to tremble as it recalled the torture Gendo hand inflicted upon her.

 _Tara,_ Iophiel asked when she sensed her body-mate's distress, _are you going to be okay, confronting Gendo Ikari? You're shaking._

Tara realized this and took a deep breath.

 _I'm afraid of him, yes,_ she replied as she spurred Lifthrasir Titania toward Evangelion 13. _But courage is going forward even when you're afraid...and I'm more afraid of what will happen if he gets his way_ As she closed in, she started firing beams from her rifle. Gendo turned as the RS Hoppers leaped to his defense.

"Ah, if it isn't the vessel," Gendo said calmly as the second Lance of Longinus flew back to his Eva's left hands. "Haven't you realized that your role is over? Be a good girl and sit quietly until the end."

"Not a chance!" Tara said as she switched to her tonfas; "I may have been your puppet, but I pull my own strings now!" Again, Shinji's father was able to repel her attacks, and managed to score a grazing blow to Lifthrasir's right flank, but it was enough to send it reeling.

"It's strong," Tara mumbled. Just then, she spotted Shinji closing in, his sword drawn.

 _This is his fight,_ she thought. _I'll go see if I can't find Armaros in this mess._ With that, she sped off, just in time to face a trio of Windams. But out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Unit 00 F-Type standing atop the pyramid structure that formed the main entrance to Nerv headquarters.

She also noticed that it didn't seem to be fighting very hard – it was missing a lot of easy shots, even though it was firing AT Fields. As Shinji approached, it turned its attention to the two purple Evas and seemed to be taking aim.

"Daaaad!" Shinji cried as he leaped in to loop off Evangelion 13's arms, only to be blocked. The Dummy Plug that was his co-pilot seemed to be truly amazing.

"Tell me, Shinji," Gendo asked as Evangelion 13's Spears of Longinus clashed with Super Unit 01's blade; "Where did you find that Eva? It was never in any of our records."

"It...it was a gift from Mom!" Gendo's son cried as he started to overpower Evangelion 13. "She entrusted me with it, because she believed in me! Mom wanted me to stop you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"You arrogant little brat," Shinji's father replied hatefully; "I didn't know what I was thinking when I let you join this gang of idealistic children; they have no understanding of..."

"Shut up, it's you who doesn't understand!" Gendo's son yelled. "They understood what it meant to fight! What was on the line, and what had to be protected!"

Shinji broke the clash and went in for another attack, striking his foe with several offensive AT Field attacks, battering Evangelion 13 repeatedly.

"They understood how I felt! Until DREAM came into my life, you just ordered me around with NOTHING BUT A COLD HEART!"

The last blow seemed to shatter the four-armed Eva's neck, twisting it nearly 270 degrees. The Eva staggered backward, but to Shinji's horror, remained standing.

"Please, do it for me," Gendo said in a slightly sarcastic monotone as the Eva twisted its head back; "I believe in you; I love you. If I had said that, would you have done what I had wanted, Shinji?" Evangelion 13 then charged at Super Unit 01, clashing its spears against its foe's sword a second time.

"But unfortunately," the commander of Nerv said, leering at his son. "I have NEVER loved you." Evangelion 13 seemed to react to the anger and hate bubbling beneath Gendo's calm exterior by pushing harder, slowly overpowering his son's Eva.

"Ever since the moment you were born," he continued as he shoved Super Unit 01 back and lashed out with a thrust of both Lances of Longinus; "I have envied you - for taking Yui's love for yourself."

"Wh-what?" Shinji exclaimed, having never seen this side of his father before; "I never intended to..."

"Your mother was my pillar, my hope...my salvation," Gendo growled, all of his long suppressed frustration finally started to boil and froth up to the surface. "I was crawling around in darkness without knowing what it was to love or be loved, until the day Yui came to me like a light from the great god."

A pair of RS Hoppers arose and struck Shinji from behind.

"But that light...was taken away in an instant."

Evangelion 13 grabbed Super Unit 01 with two of its four arms and began to strangle it. Shinji's Eva tried to push it off, but Gendo's Eva used its two other arms to keep them from interfering.

"I cursed the great god and wondered," Shinji's father continued; "If it was going to take her away, why did it give her to me at all? Always giving, then taking away...WHY? Is it punishment for our sins? For going against the divine will?"

Shinji felt Gendo's grip grow tighter and tighter with each passing second, and breathing grew more and more difficult.

"Shinji...everything in existence is fated to eventually disappear," Gendo concluded, his expression still unchanged; "The human race itself - past, present and future - will disappear in the Final Impact. And once the curtain on that history comes down, the meaningless cycle of life, death and rebirth will end for our species. All shall return to the great god, just as the Dead Sea Scrolls foretell. There's no point in trying to fight it. At the very least, I will be with your mother again, and so shall you."

As Super Unit 01 struggled, Shinji suddenly heard Mylene swooping by, singing a song he hadn't heard before. It reminded him of the sorrows and joys of life, and their interconnections, how memory keeps even those who have died alive in the hearts of their loved ones...and of living happily ever after.

"...Dad...Mom never stopped loving you!" the boy cried, his strength renewed. Super Unit 01 was able to break free from the choke-hold Evangelion 13 had on it, and kicked its opponent off with both feet. "As long as we remember her, Mom's not really gone! As long as people remember, nothing can be truly erased!"

"Feh...don't give me that garbage..." Gendo said with contempt as he picked up the two Lances again. "It's nothing but...grgh!"

An AT Field blast had just struck him from afar, sending Evangelion 13 reeling. Shinji looked around, wondering where the shot came from.

"Shinji!" a voice called out to him from his communicator, relieved that he was safe. He turned around and saw the Unit 00 F-Type perched atop the pyramid structure that formed the main entrance to Nerv headquarters.

"...Rei!" he exclaimed, recognizing the girl's voice in spite of her new-found ability to express emotion. His heart told him that this was the real Rei - the one he had stayed with inside Unit 01's core.

"Damn it...the Unit 00 F-Type?!" Gendo grunted as Evangelion 13 got up.

"Gendo Ikari...no, Gendo Rokubungi," Rei said, her voice laced with contempt.

For some reason, hearing the last name he had discarded for the sake of his beloved Yui was about all Shinji's father could take. His calm expression twisted into an expression of pure, unfettered rage and despair.

"Rei...after all I did for you...all the love I showed...this is how you repay me?!" he cried, nearly driven to tears; "You shoot me in the back?!"

"Commander, I have come to realize something," Rei said calmly as she fired another shot; "You are a sad, pitiful man. You are prepared to throw away your future for the sake of that which has departed physically from this world, but still lives in your heart, as memories. Do you really think Yui would want this?"

Rei dramatically pointed her weapon at Evangelion 13 and leered.

"If you will not accept the future that Yui Ikari so dearly wished for and cease fighting...I will use all of my power to defeat you."

But the once calm and collected man couldn't keep his emotions under control any longer, causing the EVA to begin awakening again. Just like before, the Evangelion's eyes bulged and glowed red, while its body began to shine a brilliant white. But instead of attempting to trigger another Impact, it swooped straight towards Rei, screaming like a banshee.

But it was blasted aside by a positron rifle shot, and slammed into the far wall of the Geofront. Super Unit 02 strode in from a melee with several of the green Evas as Unit 00 slid down the pyramid.

"Hey, favorite...room for one more?" she said eagerly; "I'm not gonna let that four-armed freak mess things up again!"

"Asuka, you came as w-..."

"We can talk later!" Asuka interrupted; "Shinji, I'd say it's time we settled things with your old man once and for all!"

"But...he's my dad," Shinji said uneasily; "I can't just..."

"If it's death he wants, then let him have it, I say!" Asuka interrupted again as Super Unit 02 holstered the rifle. "Me? I'm not gonna die here...not when I'm finally starting to enjoy living!"

 _That's right...Mom gave me Super Evangelion so that I could continue living,_ the pilot of Unit 01 thought; _She gave it to me so people would have a future...and I'm not going to let her down!_

Just then, Toji, Hikari and Kensuke rushed in, having seen the return of their classmate.

"Count us in too!" Hikari said.

"You guys," Shinji gasped. Misato, overhearing this conversation, realized that all of the Eva pilots in Shinji's class were together.

"All right, Eva pilots of Class 2-A, let's take attendance," she barked. The rest of the _Wunder_ 's crew smirked – they really liked this version of their captain now.

"Misato?" Super Unit 01's pilot exclaimed, wondering what was going on.

"Kensuke Aida and Unit 04?" Misato said.

"Present and accounted for!" Kensuke cheered.

"Rei Ayanami and Unit 00!"

"Here," Rei said quietly.

"Hikari Horaki and Unit Heurtebize!"

"Present!" Hikari chirped.

"Shinji Ikari and Super Unit 01!"

"Um...here," Shinji said awkwardly.

"Asuka Langley Soryu and Super Unit 02!"

"Here!" Asuka said, shaking her head at how ridiculous this was even as she was going along with it.

"Toji Suzuhara and Unit 03!"

"Let's get on with it already," Toji said. Misato grinned.

"Okay, class," she said. "Today's assignment is to kick the bad guys' butt! I'll provide you with any help you need!"

"Yes, ma'am!" all of the Eva pilots said in unison with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Immediately, Asuka started to come up with a plan while the _Wunder_ opened fire on Evangelion 13, keeping it pinned to the spot.

"Shinji, you and I will take point!" she ordered. "The favorite and Aida will be attacking from the rear! Hikari, Suzuhara...follow our lead!"

"Understood," Rei said.

"Let's do it, you guys!" Kensuke said. With that, Asuka summoned the Spear of Cassius and rushed in. With a loud cry, Shinji unsheathed Unit 01's blade and charged in as well, even as it pulled out a sub-machine gun of its own. After switching the sword to its weaker hand, the purple giant began firing a hail of bullets. Meanwhile, Rei took aim with her sniper rifle while Kensuke readied his positron rifle.

"Hey, I'm class rep!" Hikari exclaimed. "I should be giving orders!"

"Just go with it, Hikari," Toji sighed. Heurtebize and Unit 03 whipped out machine guns and opened fire and began to close in slowly.

Both Unit 00's and Unit 01's shots struck their mark, pinning down the raging would-be god. Unit 02 used the opening to jam the Spear of Cassius into its body, then fling it toward the domed ceiling. Hikari threw her own spear, while Toji fired off another positron rifle shot. Rei and Kensuke then followed up with another pair of their own sniper rifle shots, sending Evangelion 13 even higher. Finally, Unit 01 leaped high into the air with sword keened to finish it once and for all.

"Dad! Mom's waiting for you!" the boy cried, closing his eyes as he delivered the final blow, slicing the godly Evangelion 13 and its pilot into three pieces with two mighty swings. The lower torso, head and entry plug crashed to the ground, though the upper torso, which held the core, landed directly on the pyramid.

One final word issued from the Nerv commander's lips.

"Yu...i..."

With that, the life of Gendo Ikari was brought to an end, the man finally granted the death he so desired. But his son would have no time to consider what this all meant, as he was soon assailed by an Adam's Vessel.

Unbeknownst to him and the other children who finished Gendo off, Evangelion 13's core rolled down into the shaft of Central Dogma...

* * *

Rolo, Kallen, Suzaku, C.C., Leila, Hyuga and Tara had all managed to break through the enemy lines to reach the stairway leading to the Sword of Akasha, only to find the barrier was blocking them. Immediately, the first three started trying to punch through, but to no avail. Nemo was nearby, trying to stay out of the battle – without Nunnally, she couldn't summon the Mark Nemo.

"This isn't good," Suzaku growled as he steadied the Lancelot Albion after yet another attempt to punch through Metatron's shield. "We're running out of time, and nothing is getting through that barrier!"

 _Iophiel...is there a way to pierce that barrier?_ Tara thought, consulting the soul that was sharing her body; _Metatron made it, didn't he?_

 _Yes_ , Iophiel replied; _While its creator is the only one who can remove the barrier totally, we can use Lifthrasir to briefly create a hole in it, allowing a few of your friends to slip through._ With her answer, Tara turned back to her friends, but spotted Armaros nearby.

"Guys, I can punch a hole in it using Lifthrasir's Thresholds, but it'll only last long enough for a few Knightmares to get inside before it closes on its own."

"I'll go," Suzaku said; "Lelouch and Nunnally are my friends, and as their friend, I have to see to it that they make the choice to live!"

"Me too!" Rolo added; "Nunnally and big brother are everything to me!"

"As Zero's striking hand, it's my responsibility that he uses his power for the benefit of the world," Kallen added.

"Leila, you should go too," Hyuga said as he turned to slash away some incoming Principalities that had spotted them. Leila nodded uneasily as her Geass eye began to twinge again as if in agreement.

"I can get through the barrier on my own, thank you," C.C. commented bluntly. Without another word, the Lancelot Frontier flew through the powerful shield as if it wasn't even there, while Lifthrasir began to charge up the portal cannon. She let the shot fly, and it struck the barrier, causing it to ripple and open up a hole just barely twenty feet wide.

"No! You shall not interfere with the sacred ritual!" Armaros roared when it saw this. "Not when The Zero has already begun to take effect!"

"Move it!" Tara cried as she turned to face the Seele-controlled kingly Evangelion. "The ritual is probably halfway done, but they haven't made their final decision yet!"

Not daring to doubt their friends' words, the pilots of the Lancelot Albion, Guren SEITEN, Vincent and Alexander Espere swooped through the hole with their Knightmares and skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairway. Suzaku, Rolo, Leila and Kallen got out of their machines and began the long run up the stairs to the golden Threshold, but C.C. paused at the base of the steps and looked over behind some debris just at the edge of the barrier.

"Come on, Nemo," the green-haired witch said to her clone once she had gotten out of her machine. "Take my hand, and we can go to where Lelouch and Nunnally are."

"But my role is over," Nemo replied uneasily, not sure of why she was being approached so.

"Yes, but wouldn't you like to witness Lelouch and Nunnally's choice?" C.C. asked with a little smirk. "The ones we gave power to?" The girl sighed, stood up and took the green-haired girl's hand and let herself be pulled through, just in time to avoid Lifthrasir Titania as it crashed into the debris where she had been...

* * *

The battle against Dr. Hell, the Great Emperor of Darkness, was not going the Flame of Hope's way. They knew that he would be strong, but the mad scientist-turned-ruler of Hell was pushing aside attacks with incredible ease, and countering with deadly attacks of his own.

"Fools! You can't win against me!" he cackled as he repelled a Cross Smasher from Bian. He then raised his long claw, which began to glow with power.

" **KIKAIDO KARATE SECRET TECHNIQUE...RAGING THUNDER WAVE!"**

The Great Marshall swept its arm all around, fatally smashing numerous demons and Devilmen that were trying to mob it, and sending out a huge wave of demonic energy and electrical current, sending everyone except Janus, Medusa and Kamina's squad flying.

"Damn it – this guy can't be invincible!" Kamina grunted. "We just need one solid hit! If only he'd give us an opening..."

"Miserable sinners! Only Metatron of Atik Yomin could hope to harm me!" Dr. Hell proclaimed. "But if you truly wish to go to Cocytus, I'll send you there myself...and imprison you in its ice for all eternity!" But as he prepared to unleash another Raging Thunder Wave, a spinning claw and a bolt of energy struck his claw, disrupting his attack and knocking him off balance.

The group looked over and saw Silene and Kaim approaching as the former's claw returned to her arm.

"You guys!" Janus exclaimed. "But aren't you..."

"I had a feeling you two would come around," Medusa said with a smirk.

"Don't think this makes us friends, Medusa," Silene said haughtily. "I merely wanted to have the right of beating you in a fight of proper beauty...and I won't let her fall to a former mortal!" Kaim merely shook his head as the Great Marshall of Hell got back to its feet.

"So, you disobey me as well, Silene and Kaim?" Dr. Hell growled as he resumed a fighting stance. "Very well, you can die along with these..."

But unexpectedly, the Great Marshall started to stumble and wobble.

"That's what you get for depending solely on machines, Great Emperor!" Silene laughed. "Kaim's power affects the flow of electricity, whether in machines or in living creatures!"

"You foolishly increased its power," Kaim chuckled. "Even without a head, I simply played the loyal lapdog until the time was right."

"Everyone! Lay on him!" Bian cried as he charged up Valsion's strongest attack.

"Time for a drilling, Hell!" Kamina yelled as Gurren Lagann K sprouted a huge drill from each arm and rocketed forward. **"DOUBLE...GIGA DRILL BREEEEEEEEAK!"** Meanwhile, Lalah unleashed all of her funnels and Mu fired his Agni while flying forward.

"Ryoma, Hayato, guide me!" Musashi yelled as Getter Dragon flew up and flexed heroically, causing its body to begin to shine brilliantly with Getter Rays.

" **GETTER SHIIIIIINE!"**

He flew forward at full speed just as Kamina's attack landed, punching a deep hole in the Great Marshall's chest.

" **SHINE...SPAAAAAAAAAARK!"**

Getter Dragon then swooped up as the energy it had gathered continued until it struck its target, blasting a deep hole in its body. Medusa fired off some non-petrifying energy beams while Bian charged up for another Mega Graviton Wave, drawing the disoriented Great Emperor into its whirlwind.

"This is the end for you, Great Emperor of Darkness!" Bian bellowed as . **"MEGA GRAVITON WAAAAAVE!"** Just as it did before, it slammed the Great Emperor's mech with titanic gravitational force, enough to cripple it.

But the machine immediately began to repair itself - and as it did, something in the air changed, and Medusa realized what it was:

The way to Cocytus was open. By focusing on restoring the Great Marshall of Hell, Dr. Hell had to drop his ward that prevented access to the final Circle of Hell. But the demon could also sense that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Now's your chance, Janus!" she yelled. "Get going, and don't look back!"

"But what about you?!" he exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Enoch said; "He won't be down for long, and as soon as he's back on his feet, the ward will return!" Janus grimaced, hating the idea of abandoning his new friends.

"Just tell those we left behind that we miss 'em!" Kamina said. "And that we want 'em to find their own happiness!" Janus nodded as he took this message to heart, and quickly flew past the Great Emperor of Darkness, and leaped off the cliff behind it, and down into the depths, with only seconds to spare before Dr. Hell could raise the barrier again.

Medusa sighed – they had succeeded. Now, everything depended on Janus. All they could do now is survive.

"Impressive, Flame of Hope," Dr. Hell chuckled; "To think that you could push me so far...however, the Great Marshall of Hell is not the only machine I have at my disposal."

The group looked up as something even larger than the Great Marshall suddenly appeared. It loomed over them and stretched out a pair of wings made of golden energy. However, only Mu recognized it.

"Is that...a Mazinger?!" he exclaimed.

"In truth, I have waited for opponents worthy of unleashing this machine on," the Great Emperor chuckled, "a weapon that can make even gods tremble with fear!"

Dr. Hell's mech then sprang into the air and landed in the Mazinger's head, linking to it as if it were a Pilder. It then fully revealed itself – it was Mazinger Zero, only somewhat different.

"Prepare to know the true terror of Hell itself!" the mad scientist proclaimed. "I'll incinerate your souls with the power of this, my ultimate weapon:

" **MAZINGER ZERO...JIGOKU MODE!"**

 _Please get home safely, Janus,_ Lalah thought as the hellish Mazinger let out an earthshaking roar and the Flame immediately started to flee...

* * *

The four royals looked up to see what Lelouch and Nunnally's power had wrought - there was now a gigantic hole in Jupiter's atmosphere...or rather, a Threshold that gently shifted between various colors.

"You've done well, my children," Marianne said with a smile. "The heart of the old gods is exposed, and it can be struck down. Now, it's time to do my part."

She withdrew from the embrace and took several steps back toward the edge of the platform, much to the distress of her children.

"Mother!" her son cried.

"Don't worry, Lelouch, dear...I'll be riiiight back."

Marianne gracefully took one last backward step, before plunging at high speed towards a Threshold that had opened below. But before she could hit bottom, she came to a stop before the bloated giant that hung on the cross at the heart of Nerv's facility...just in time to see Evangelion 13's core, slightly dented but otherwise intact, drop in and pause at her elevation. With a mere thought, the empress flew over to the core and landed atop it, then gazed up at the giant.

"So, this is Lilith - the mother of all living things on this planet," she mused; "I had expected her to be a little more...beautiful. Ah, well. It won't matter once the ritual is complete."

Shifting back to the form of the fake Rei, Marianne then guided the core of the deceased Eva closer and closer to the monstrous white giant.

"It's time to come home, children," the empress said with a giggle. A split second later, Lilith's flesh suddenly lashed out, grabbing both the woman and the core and dragging them into its body...

* * *

 _Not as long as some of my other recent chapters, but I still hope you liked it. Anyway, next time..._

 _-The ritual of Human Instrumentality is underway, and it seems Lelouch and Nunnally are cooperating, while Marianne is filling in for Rei! As the end for all incarnations of mankind looms, it's up to DREAM to defeat Seele and stop the ritual, but only Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, C.C., Leila and Nemo are able to reach the two bearers of The Zero! Can they make it in time and talk sense into the two siblings before every single incarnation of mankind returns to Eden Vital?! Find out as the epic finale of_ Code Geass R2 _and_ End of Evangelion _takes place in_ _ **Chapter 93:**_ _ **Struggle At Mankind's Twilight! The Ritual of Tzimtzum! (Part 2)**_ _! Until next time, mecha fans!_


	140. Chapter 93

_It's finally time to bring an end to_ Code Geass _and_ Evangelion _'s plots! How will things go with the addition of Leila to the mix? This time, of course, we'll be expanding the fight with Armaros, and maybe even with THAT._

* * *

 **Chapter 93:** **Struggle At Mankind's Twilight! The Ritual of Tzimtzum! (Part 2)**

Kei wriggled nervously in her seat within the body of the immense Shin Dragon. She hated being on standby, especially with her father on the front-lines. But the size of the machine she piloted with Go and Gai Daidou was simply too much to fit inside the Geofront and fight effectively...not to mention that a single Getter Beam would probably wipe out everyone inside.

"Damn it...we have all this power, and we can only sit here like useless lumps!" Kei cried angrily, smacking her fist into the arm of her chair. "Why did my dad have to make Shin Dragon so freaking huge?! Man, I wish we could fight an enemy on the scale of the Z-Master again! Then we could..."

But she was interrupted when a sensation eerily similar to the one she got prior to Fourth Impact flashed through her.

"Go...did you feel that? Something huge is coming out of the Earth!"

"Yes. I believe you're about to get your wish, Kei," Go said in his usual semi-monotone.

"Guys, the barrier around the Black Moon - it's gone!" Gai exclaimed. "I just hope it's coincidence..."

Sure enough, a massive white mass began forming right over the Valley of Kadmon, which became steadily larger and larger, becoming more human-like and feminine as it grew.

"If that thing gets any bigger," the mechanic exclaimed, "it's gonna envelop the Black Moon! We gotta get 'em out of there!"

However, it seemed that DREAM had sensed the arrival of this new entity as well. A massive blue Threshold suddenly opened up on the Black Moon, with everyone rushing out just in time to avoid the growing white figure.

Armaros, however, also managed to escape, along with the surviving forces as well as the Angel Carriers. He now hovered near DREAM, looking down at the white mass below. It now closely resembled the one it had just absorbed...Marianne. Her head and body were arched back almost beyond the ability of all but the most flexible of humans, while her eyes were pools of black and red, her mouth slightly agape as if in orgasm. It cupped the Black Moon in its hands, while the countless blue spheres began to fly toward it, drawn in by some unseen force.

"It begins! Behold, the fate of destruction and the joy of rebirth are one and the same!"the black Evangelion boomed, all of its sixteen voices speaking in unison.

"The first woman, Eva," the voice of Lorenz Kiel declared; "And the last woman, Lifthrasir...they were the harbingers of this moment, the heralds of the awakening of the goddess! Such was written in the Dead Sea Scrolls!"

"But how?!" Misato exclaimed. "How could such a thing..."

"This is the result of the forbidden fusion between Adam and Lilith," a voice came from the Nerv base; "It seems somehow the core of Evangelion 13, the last child of Adam, was able to fuse with Lilith." Shinji immediate tensed up when he heard this – through his own foolishness, he had advanced Seele's designs a second time.

"It's not your fault, Shinji," Asuka said in a surprisingly reassuring tone. "How were we supposed to know that ending your dad would bring this about?"

"Professor Fuyutsuki," Ritsuko exclaimed. "You're still alive?"

"It seems they saw no point in killing me," he said. "Their confidence in the ritual's success must be absolute."

"Guys, I feel kinda funny..." Boss groaned. "I feel kinda woozy...I'm startin' to have trouble tellin' who's who..."

"It's just like with those affected by Fourth Impact," Kaworu said grimly when he heard this. "An Anti-AT Field is being generated...only this one is a hundredfold stronger."

"Ooooh...I feel like my head's gonna explode!" Puru whined, groaning in pain as she clutched her head. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels this..."

"Such incredible pressure," Char grunted, awe-struck as well as showing significant discomfort. "Such a being sleeps within our reality's Earth as well?"

"I dunno...it feels kinda...nice...like I'm being called home..." Kira said with a sigh before suddenly realizing what was happening. "Wait...no! I shouldn't feel this way!" Suddenly, Shin Getter emitted a low rumble, its eyes squinting on their own.

"Hayato...Benkei...you feel that?" Ryoma said, hearing the rumble as a growling of anger, shaking off the discomfort.

"Yeah. Shin Getter's actually angry at this thing just for existing," Hayato replied. He looked out to see that Gurren Lagann was scowling angrily as well.

"Gurren Lagann...it's pretty pissed too," Simon commented, ignoring the dull pain in his head. "This thing...it's just like the Z-Master!"

"Little surprise there," Fuyutsuki said. "Spiral Power and Getter Rays both embody the positive power of evolution...of never-ending change and advancement. The being is the antithesis of change and evolution."

"Huh?" Viral exclaimed; "How does this guy know about Spiral Power?!" But he was interrupted when Mazinkaiser emitted a low hum only those with hearing beyond the normal human range could detect.

"Kaiser...are you...angry, too?" Koji said, even as he tried to fight off the weird sensations and emotions caused by the Anti-AT Field. Being its pilot, he couldn't help but feel his machine's own anger. Meanwhile, Mazinger Z let out a cry and transformed into Mazinger ZERO in a flash of light.

"ZERO agrees – it doesn't want to see the endless possibilities of the future be erased," Kouji said.

"It seems that even demons can have human hearts after all," Fuyutsuki said with a chuckle.

"Galeon...that's right...we can't let it end here!" Guy cried. "We need to believe in them...in Zero, in Nunnally, Suzaku, Kallen, Rolo, Leila...and even C.C.! Believe in them...that they'll all have the courage to make the right choice! We just need to hold on a little longer!"

"Just how long...can we hold out?" Akito groaned, trying to shake off the same emotions as the other natives of this world, even as a massive set of pointy angel wings grew out, extending for hundreds, if not thousands of miles.

"The strength of the Anti A.T. Field is such that after twenty minutes, our personal AT Fields will be snuffed out one by one, starting with the weakest-willed of us," Lordgenome calculated; "As a result, all organic lifeforms native to this world will melt into LCL. Sentient AIs, meanwhile, will be stripped of their personalities and their ability to function."

"And that twenty minutes takes even Getter Rays, the G-Stones, Spiral Energy, and the various power sources we all wield into account," Ruri added.

"This world...it is about to become filled with sadness," Rei murmured. "Big brother...what should I do?"

"It all returns to noooo-thing," Izumi began to sing in her rather off-key voice; "It all comes tumblin' down, tumblin' down, tumblin' doooowwn..."

"So, in twenty minutes, and then we all start popping like water balloons, huh?" Gino said grimly. "Bet it's...gonna be...a real hoot..."

Just then, the eyes of the continent-sized Marianne turned to a more normal red and white, and stood upright, her towering form gazing down in a manner that was a twisted mockery of love.

"Oh-ho-ho...that's not long," she said with a laugh, her voice now resonating in everyone's mind.

"Marianne!" Jeremiah cried. "What have you done with my lord and lady?!"

"I am no longer Marianne vi Britannia, mother to Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia," Marianne said, again with a laugh; "I have become the goddess of Earth, mother to all life on this blue world, and the one being capable of destroying the source of all mankind's misery! Observe!"

She grabbed the Black Moon in her hands, causing it to change shape as several beams of light from all over Earth suddenly appeared and struck the orb. It began to glow brilliantly, and change shape. It took the shape of a huge double-helix-shaped sword inscribed with the Systema Sephiroticum.

 _No, that's..._ Iophiel said, recognizing the weapon for what it was. _Of all the things he would use, he would use THAT..._

"This, my children, is the Sword of Akhasa, the bane of the old gods," Marianne explained; "Once the final part of the ritual commences, it can destroy the source of all AT Fields with one strike, and then serve as a beacon for the lost souls searching for the way back to where they belong!"

"Then it's simple...all we need to do to avert Final Impact is kill you," Gai Murakumo said grimly.

"You would dare strike your mother?" the empress-turned-goddess said in mock surprise; "Such naughty children you are!"

"Goddess of the Earth!" Armaros declared, putting itself between her and DREAM; "Do not waste your energy on these fools! Leave them to me and the children of Adam, whose essence is now within you!"

Marianne giggled in a rather unnerving manner, making everyone present shudder a bit with anxiety.

"Very well," the goddess said. "These preparations will take just a little more time, anyway." She closed her eyes, drawing more souls toward the Sword of Akasha. Then, to DREAM's surprise, numerous other troops arose from the sea of LCL and the tide of souls.

In addition to the Einherjar Knightmares and mobile suits from the Celestial Calendar, a number of Death Army grunts, Mycenaean Warrior Beasts, Zeon and Federation mobile suits, and even Zonder Robos arose to fight in defense of the goddess. And to top it all off, five copies of Mimir Dysphoria Valk appeared, and gathered around Armaros.

"Zonder Robos?!" Guy exclaimed. "Is this truly her power, or is this Atik Yomin's doing?!"

"So what?" Simon said. "These are all guys we beat before! We'll just beat 'em again!"

"Everyone, we have twenty minutes to stop Final Impact!" Murrue called out. "Power through the grunts and focus your attacks on Marianne!"

"Angel Carriers!" Kiel's voice called out. "We must protect the goddess!" The black king Eva and the white Angel Carriers quickly arranged themselves in the Systema Sephiroticum formation, and spawning a powerful mystical barrier around her.

"Armaros and the Angel Carriers are protecting her with some sort of barrier," Ruri said as Omoikane scanned it. "We'll have to take out Armaros first, as it's the one holding it together."

"All right then, let's go!" Max ordered; "We've got an apocalypse to cancel!"

* * *

After what felt like an eternity and an instant at the same time, Granlif Yggdrasil landed safely in Cocytus. As Janus looked around, he realized that the description of the layer he had gotten earlier was quite apt - the entire area was a cave with a ceiling dotted in sharp icicles and held up by skyscraper-sized columns of blue glacial ice that glittered like flawless jewels.

After a few seconds, Janus suddenly felt its other effect.

"Geez, it's c-c-c-cold!" he exclaimed, hugging himself to keep warm. "I-i-i-s t-t-t-there a w-w-w-way to t-t-turn up t-t-t-the heat in here?!" He glanced at his console, which displayed the screen temperature:

-272 Fahrenheit...almost absolute zero.

"We're fine," Zer quipped. Indeed, all of the children who had once been the Angels showed no signs of being cold. Of course, they were back in the orb forms now. However, Zig squawked, opened its wings and began to give off warmth that soon permeated the entire cockpit, raising its temperature to a comfortable level.

"Thanks, Zig," the young man said, giving the bird a quick scratch. "I guess being a giant magical space whale has its benefits, huh?" He then turned his attention back to the matter at hand while the parrot began to preen itself.

"So, we have to find Dr. Hell's throne," he said. "That's where we'll find the exit, right?"

"Correct," Enoch said. "Cocytus is divided into four stratum – Caina, Antenora, Ptolomea and Judecca. We're on Caina now."

"Then we have a long way to go," Xengar said. "Let us get moving." However, Janus wasn't quite ready to move – he couldn't help but notice that, upon closer inspection, he saw figures completely trapped in the ice – humans, demons and Devilmen.

"Look at all of them," he gasped. "What did they do to deserve this?"

"Forget about them," Enoch said, "and just focus on getting down to the next stratum. We don't know how long the Flame of Hope will be able to hold off the Great Emperor of Darkness." Just then, Zig suddenly raised its head as if something had caught its attention. It hopped off of Janus' shoulder and phased through Granlif's interior.

"Hey, get back here!" Granlif's pilot cried. The bird stopped about several hundred yards away and started to hover in place.

"I think Zig knows the way," Shem said, realizing what the bird wanted. "Let's follow him!"

"Follow the birdie!" Armis chirped. Janus smirked and started to approach Zig again, who then turned and flew onward into the cave.

 _Hang in there, everyone,_ Janus thought; _I'm hurrying as fast as I can!_

* * *

Uriel squinted in frustration at the chaos unfolding before him. Everywhere he looked, the warriors of Atik Yomin were waging an all-out battle against the forces of the Muge Zolbados Empire, in a conflict over the planet Jupiter. However, he hadn't anticipated that other old foes would be working alongside them.

A gigantic star-shaped Invader roughly the size of Shin Dragon suddenly lunged at the High Seraph, who was able to dodge it and counter by flying through its body in one swoop, slashing it to bloody bits as he passed through. Nearby, Raphael managed to toss aside a number of Muge's own Zei Fars before blasting them with a wave of divine power. He flew over to his fellow angel's side.

"This is ridiculous," Raphael said angrily. "How could Metatron have allowed Muge to get this far with his plans?!" Suddenly, a Throne appeared near them, coming through a Threshold.

"High Seraph Raphael! High Seraph Uriel! High Seraph Gabriel! I bring good and ill news from Lord Metatron!"

"We could use some good news right now," Uriel said as he took a few potshots at a passing squadron of Muge fighter craft.

"Lady Iophiel's soul has been located!" the angel replied. "She has returned to us after so long!"

"And the bad news?" Gabriel asked.

"She...is sharing the body of the vessel to fight alongside DREAM and the Demon Tribe." Suddenly, the Throne looked behind them, and saw Jupiter largest moon, Ganymede, heading straight for them.

"...Behind you!" it cried. The High Seraphs turned around to see the massive moon drawing close.

"They're already resorting to throwing moons around," Raphael said grimly; "They truly must be trying to force open a path to Eden Vital. Their appetite for evolution is insatiable."

"Indeed...but we are the servants of the Great God," Uriel replied, readying a burst of divine lightning. "We will not let them win!"

The three angels readied themselves to take the incoming moon head on...

* * *

Though their enemies were relentless, DREAM slowly began to push on through, especially thanks to Basara's singing. With a new understanding of the power of Anima Spiritia, his songs granted his allies an even greater degree of sheer courage and determination. This wasn't lost on Armaros, for it quickly made a beeline for the rock star, who was singing at several Einherjar, disintegrating them with ease with Totsugeki Love Heart. Since they were merely echoes of people from dead timelines rather than actual people, the singer had no qualms about destroying them with his voice.

"Anima Spiritia," Kiel's voice said as the black Evangelion lunged at the red VF, "you will cease singing at once! Your melody brings no peace to mankind!" But Basara responded by dodging and then simply singing louder, sending out the waves of Sound Energy even further.

"You idiots," Gamlin said as he flew in and hammered Armaros with missiles, "telling Basara not to sing is like telling a bird not to fly or a fish not to swim! It's in his nature!"

"That's right," Mylene added after boosting up ChoRyuJin and GekiRyuJin with My Friends, "no one can tell us not to be who we are! And your plan to destroy everyone's individuality is gonna be stopped right here!"

Basara grinned and started to play Dynamite Explosion, and was joined by the rest of the band, empowering Gamlin and disrupting Armaros. Seeing an opening, the VF pilot began focusing his mech's Pin Point Barrier into one fist before charging straight at his foe.

 _ **DYNAMITE! DYNAMITE! DYNAMITE EXPLOOOOOOSION, ONCE AGAIN, DYNAMITE...!**_

With the hot-blooded melody backing it, the Sturmvogel punched right through Armaros' AT Field. While it missed the cockpit area, the blow pierced through one of the monstrous Eva's wings. But before Gamlin could follow up, the Angel Carrier carrying Gaghiel's core rushed at him, forcing him and Fire Bomber to back off.

Next to approach the kingly Eva were the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice and _Eternal._

"Seele!" Kira cried as he rushed in with his twin beam sabers. "You have deaths to answer for!"

"The escalation of the war between Naturals and Coordinators and every innocent who died in it...that blood is on your hands," Athrun shouted as he did the same. Armaros was able to block the attacks with his AT Field this time, and forced them back with a swing of his Lance of Longinus.

"Ah, you must be speaking of one of our former number," 02 said. "It seems he pursued Instrumentality in his own way."

"Regardless, those who have died have returned to God," 07 said, "and you will soon join them as the endless cycle is finally brought to an end, which will create..."

"Death without a rebirth afterward creates nothing," Lacus said as her ship opened fire with its beam cannons. "It's regrettable that we have to fight like this, but that way of thinking isn't welcome in the world we want!"

"METEORs 1 and 2, liftoff!" Andrew called out as the two weapons platforms, rebuilt during DREAM's downtime before the fight with ZERO, lifted off. The two Gundams quickly linked with them and flew forward, extending their large beam sabers and flying in a circle around it.

Athrun rushed in first, and was blocked by the AT Field, but when Kira came from behind, it was able to cut a deep gouge in Armaros' thick black armor and sending it spinning - right into a hail of heavy bullets from the Astray Blue Frame's Tactical Arms.

"Nice timing, Kira!" Lowe called out as he brought out the 150 Gerbera Straight, seeing that the black Eva was pinned down again. But Armaros again raised its AT Field to block the bullets, and got away from Gai's attack in time to block the gargantuan sword as the Powered Red brought it down.

But even a weapon as resilient and mystical as a Lance of Longinus couldn't hold back such a huge weapon. While the red spear absorbed most of the strike's force, it snapped in half as a result. But the black Eva's pilots weren't worried – it simply flew back and summoned another one while motioning for the Angel Carrier with Sachiel's powers to go after the two Astrays. The modified MP Eva did so, launching a wave of explosions at them.

But the old men of Seele never got a chance to rest, as Final Dancougar came up behind them and jammed the Dan Kuu Ken into Armaros' belly.

"Insolent Beast Machine God!" 12 roared as Armaros pulled itself off the blade, and whirled around to strike the combined machine.

"So we finally meet, old men," Alan said as Dancougar blocked the attack. "I gotta admit, you guys are really good at subterfuge and all, manipulating history for as long as you did."

"But now we see why you plotted from the shadows all the time," Shinobu said with a smirk as the machine readied all of its mounted guns. "You SUCK at fighting your own battles... **DAN KUU HOU FORMATION, SHOOOOT!"**

The combined cannon blasts struck Armaros dead on before it could deploy its AT Field again and wore down its armor even more. The black Eva's pilots grunted as the attack ended. This time, the Angel Carrier using Ireul's powers came to his defense.

The surviving members of Seele focused their will to regenerate some of the damage done by the preceding foes, but as a result, didn't see the _Nadesico_ charging and firing a Gravity Blast, which did substantial damage to the black Eva as it send crashing into a piece of debris.

"Direct hit!" Yurika cheered. "Your turn, Akito!" The Aestivalis pilot nodded and spurred the Black Selena into a charge as he raised the mech's Distortion Field output.

"Eat this, you fossils!" Akito yelled as he headed straight for Armaros. **"GEKIGAN FLAAAAAARE!"** But this time, the black Eva was ready and managed to catch the Aestivalis with its bare hands, though he struggled to hold it back.

"Loathsome...Martian...boy..." Kiel grunted. "You dare...treat us so...lightly?!"

"Lightly?!" Akito said as he pushed back. "Knowing what I know now, I'll bet it was _your_ predecessors who ultimately forced the first Martian colonists to flee to Jupiter, which makes you guys responsible for the existence of the Martian Successors! We're not about treat anyone who caused so much suffering lightly!"

"Well said, Tenkawa!" Tsukumo called out as he smashed up a pair of Dominions and a Virtue with his Daitetsujin's missiles. "Come, Genichiro! Let's give these villains a taste of the pain and suffering we Jovians went through for decades!" The two Jovian mechs turned and charged up their Gravity Blasts.

" **DOUBLE GEKIGAN FIREEEEEE!"** the two men roared in unison as their Gravity Blasts fired simultaneously, smashing the black Eva with titanic force. But again, Armaros persevered through the attack, though it was blown to an entirely different section of the battlefield – and right into the vicinity of Mazinger ZERO and Mazinkaiser, who were just finishing off the Angel Carrier.

"The god of demons," Kiel exclaimed, taken aback for a moment at ZERO's presence. "So, even it can be tamed." Armaros summoned a second Lance and rushed at them, preparing for the worst. But Kouji recieved a warning about the black Eva's approach and turned around, catching both spears with its bare hands.

"ZERO and I are partners," Kouji said as he ripped them out of Armaros' hands and snapped them in half, "and we're not about to let you ruin all of the possibilities for mankind!"

"The only possibility that thing can lead to is the ruin of all things!" Kiel cried as Armaros flew back, and summoned a two-headed Lance. This time, it raised its free hand and opened a strange rift in space right on top of Mazinger ZERO. But as it lashed out with waves of dark energy, the redeemed Mazinger of darkness seemed to shrug them off.

"C'mon, other me," ZERO's pilot said, "I've had enough of these old goons' lip!" Koji turned and rushed at Armaros, pounding it with a massive punch. The two Mazingers then charged energy into their heat sinks.

"See if you can survive the blazing combination of zero and infinity, Seele!" Koji yelled.

" **ZERO AND INFINITY...DOUBLE BURNING FIRE!"**

The combination of ZERO's Breast Fire and Mazinkaiser's Fire Blaster created a surge of heat and flame that not only blasted through Armaros' AT Field as if it wasn't even there, but scorched several hundred Atik Yomin soldiers.

This also put the black Eva in Tara's sights.

"Armaros," Tara exclaimed; "No...Seele!" She finished off the Angel Carrier that used Bardiel's powers with a shot from her rifles, then turned to attack Armaros with a barrage of beam fire. But the kingly Evangelion had managed to right itself and block the shots with its AT Field.

"Back for another round, empty vessel?" Kiel chuckled.

"I'm not exactly empty," Tara replied. "Here, let me introduce you to a certain someone." She quickly swapped places with Iophiel. Lifthrasir's rainbow wings extended out further as she opened fire again. The old men, however, immediately realized who they were facing now.

"You are..." 05 exclaimed; "You are Iophiel!"

"That's correct," the angel replied as she began to orbit Armaros and pepper it with yet more beam shots; "I am the one you tried and failed to capture. Do you realize that you were being deceived back then?"

Armaros hesitated a moment, giving Iophiel an opening – but it wasn't enough, as the black Eva quickly deployed its AT Field.

"It matters not," 03 said in reply; "Our objective is to let all mankind, in every world, return to the Great God! It's our only salvation!"

"Lord Metatron said so," 07 added; "and so do the Secret Dead Sea Scrolls!" Iophiel could only shake her head in disappointment.

"Poor foolish men," she said. "To think that he'd lead you so far..." With that, she switched to Mimir Dysphoria's old rifles and prepared to unleash their ultimate attack.

" **FULL POWER! LIFTHRA FIMBULVETR!"** she cried. The guns fired off huge tornadoes of cold, sucking almost all of the heat out of Armaros and freezing it solid. Lifthrasir then switched back to its normal rifles and unleashed a barrage of beams, blasting chunks off of it before it managed to burst out. As it focused on restoring the damage it took, one of the Torwarts came at Lifthrasir, forcing it to retreat.

Just as the black Eva seemed to finish regenerating, it was struck by a powerful AT Field round and a sniper bullet. It looked around and spotted Unit 08 and Unit 00 F-Type peeking out from behind some wreckage before quickly hiding again.

"Nice shot, Rei," Mari quipped as she reloaded her sniper rifle. "What's that weapon called?"

"It is called the Angel's Spine," Rei said in her usual monotone. "It shoots AT Field rounds to penetrate barriers." Mari peeked back around.

"Uh-oh, looks like big, black and geriatric is headed our way," the pilot of Unit 08 quipped. "Let's hit 'em again." Rei nodded, stood up and took aim with her weapon again; Mari followed suit a second later.

"Loathsome doll," 10 bellowed as Armaros prepared to open another dark energy rift; "How dare you rebel against us!"

"I am not anyone's doll," Rei said as she locked on target, her monotone tinged with spite; "Yours least of all." Mari couldn't help but find herself in a bit of a singing mood as she took aim, each firing a shot off on the last syllable of each line of her ditty:

 _Time to face the daaaaay_

 _Time to make it snap-py_

 _But you know, first you gotta make it outta beeeed..._

Rei smiled a bit, and found herself singing along, having heard it before...

 _Hello Mister Sunshine_

 _Today you're gonna be mine_

 _Make them pinky-swear_

 _There's only sunny skies aheeeeead..._

Mari and Rei smirked as they prepared for the final shot.

 _Take on the day with the one-two punch!_

As if to emphasize the last three syllables, Rei's shot and Mari's shots fired and struck in perfect sync with the rhythm of the song.

Nearby, the _Wunder_ spotted this opening.

"Nice shooting, guys!" Misato cheered. "Time to lay on some more! Open all gun ports and let 'em have it!" The crew did so, firing every gun they could at Armaros.

"Curse you, Misato Katsuragi..." the old men grunted in unison. But before they could counter, they were struck by a positron shot from Unit 04.

"Have some from me!" he yelled as Toji passed by with all four of Unit 03's arms ready to strike. His two main arms had tonfas, while its lower right arm had the progressive knife.

"Oi, ya old geezers!" Toji yelled. "I'm gonna rip yer guts out fer what ya did to our world, and to Hikari!" He smacked Armaros with the tonfas, then jammed the knife into the black Eva's right flank.

"What?!" Kiel exclaimed. "You and Bardiel are..."

"Not sure why," Toji said with a grin as he twisted the knife, "but I ain't complaining!" He then punched Armaros with its free hand, causing it to be sent spinning back. Hikari, who had just finished off the Angel Carrier that used Armisael's powers, turned and stabbed the black Eva in the left flank with her own spear.

"Seventh Child...so you did break your mental conditioning," 13 grunted.

"I won't forgive you for what you've done!" Hikari yelled. "You pulled me out of my normal life, and you made me..."

She yelled and drove her spear deeper, but was knocked aside by a blow from Armaros' fist. It removed the spear and tossed it away, only to be kicked in the head by Asuka.

"Heya, old geezers!" she said. "Time for you to face the music!" She rushed at the black Eva again, but was blocked by Armaros' spear.

"You..." Kiel gasped; "What in the world is that form?"

"This?" the half-German girl said; "This is a Super Eva! Me and Unit 02 are one being now, thanks to my Mama! And she entrusted me with kicking your wrinkled old asses!"

"Do not think you can defeat us, Second Child," 11 grunted; "We are the king of Adam's children, and..."

But Asuka kicked the black Eva in the place where Toji had jammed his knife in, sending blood spurting everywhere.

"Shut up, you _dummkopfs_!" the redhead yelled. "You're king of nothing!" She turned and saw Shinji closing in, and withdrew to let him score what she hoped would be the final blow. But again, Armaros was able to deflect the boy's blade with his spear. Seele, meanwhile, sensed a change in the space around them.

"Shinji Ikari – so, you've become one with your Eva as well," Kiel said. "But it won't help. In moments, the ritual of Human Instrumentality will finally commence."

"My mom," he grunted; "She was fighting you in her own way. And now it's up to me and my friends to finish what she started!"

"Why not just accept your father's desire," the leader of Seele said, "and let mankind obtain happiness?" Shinji scowled in disgust.

"Maybe a short time ago I would have been okay with that," he said, "but not anymore! You used my mom...my dad...and me, all for your crazy plan! I won't forgive you creeps for doing that!" He let out a loud cry, slicing the Lance in half, and then swinging upward, slashing Armaros wide open.

"Goddess of the Earth," all of Seele groaned as it weakly turned to Marianne; "Lend us your power...for a little longer..."

"There is no need - you old men have served your purpose," the goddess answered; "As a reward for your adherence to the plan, I shall make you the first souls I return to the Great God when the ritual is complete!"

With those words, the Sword of Akasha began to glow, as did Armaros, who seemed to have not expected that answer. Suddenly, the other Angel Carriers, who had been fighting other members of DREAM, broke away and rushed at the black Eva – they plunged their lances into its body, causing the souls of Seele to fly out of the black Evangelion and merge into the river of souls that was pouring into the Sword.

But that was only the beginning – the Angel Carriers, as well as every last one of the mass-produced Evangelions, Adam's Vessels, and Torwarts suddenly began to morph - their monstrous visages bending in horrific ways to change into the same face worn by the white goddess, only with empty, yet piercing eyes and a smile that only emphasized the empress' resolute insanity. Even Armaros was soon wearing the visage of Marianne on its face.

"Guys...I-I'm not the only one s-seeing this, r-right?" Akito said, his voice quaking with terror as the enemy Evangelions all began to giggle in unison as they all turned their replica Lances of Longinus on themselves.

"Akitoooo..." Yurika suddenly drawled.

"Yurika?"

"Oh, Akito...I feel wonderful...I feel...I feel..."

To his horror, he watched Yurika gasp as if in orgasm before one of her eyeballs dropped out of her head, melting into a pile of LCL.

"T-Tolle...you're here..." Mirallia moaned.

"Mu...I..." Murrue gasped.

"Ryoma...Hayato...I..." Michiru sobbed.

"Vi...Viletta...please, wait for me..." Ohgi gasped.

"Flay...where are you...Flay..." Sai groaned.

One by one, the members of DREAM who held someone near and dear to them began to fall apart, their AT Fields fizzling out as hallucinations of their loved ones beckoned them to come to the Black Moon and return to the place where all began.

But for the denizens of Janus' world, the Anti-AT Field created by the ritual was having a very different effect.

"My arm...I can't move!" Judau cried when he looked at his arm – it was beginning to turn into solid salt.

"Smells like...salt?!" Gimmy exclaimed as he glanced at his feet, which were undergoing the same transformation; "It's like what happened to everyone else on _our_ world!"

The only ones who didn't seem to be affected were Iophiel and Rei. Desperate to delay the end, she focused her mind and began to sing the Hymn of the Sabbath Light again, causing Lifthrasir to start shining again as it did against Mazinger ZERO. However, the Anti-AT Field didn't seem to yield at all.

Marianne glanced over at Lifthrasir and giggled at the futility of her effort.

"Do you really intend to oppose your beloved?" she asked. "He's doing this all for you, you know. You and his little sister...just as I'm doing this for my own dear children..."

* * *

This display was not lost on the group hurrying up the stairs to where Lelouch and Nunnally were waiting. It also didn't help that they could hear the moans of joy and pleasure from the rest of their group.

"C.C., just what the hell is going on out there?" Kallen said angrily, falling behind a bit to confront Lelouch's confidante about the situation.

"Final Impact has begun," C.C. explained; "Marianne, using the body of Lilith and the core of Evangelion 13, the last surviving child of Adam, has become the goddess of the Earth and transformed the Black Moon into the Sword of Akasha."

"And now everyone is losing the walls around their souls thanks to the goddess' aura," Nemo added; "But it seems that losing one's soul in the Universal Century world causes one's body to turn into a statue of salt. And that's even before Nunnally and Lelouch unleash the full power of The Zero and destroy Jupiter."

"The Zero?" Kallen asked uneasily. "Destroy Jupiter?

"It is the name the Dead Sea Scrolls gave to the joint Geass that Lelouch and Nunnally possess," C.C. explained; "When combined with two 'Codes', it can grant the Sword of Akhasa its full power, allowing it to force open a gate directly to Eden Vital. And the gate to that place...is Jupiter itself."

"But why aren't we being affected by Marianne's aura?" Rolo said, worried deeply about all of his friends.

"Metatron's barrier must be able to block out those effects," C.C. answered as they reached the top of the stairway.

"It doesn't matter!" Suzaku interrupted; "We have to hurry...or else there won't be any people left to save!"

* * *

"Do you hear them, children?" Metatron said wistfully as the sounds of DREAM's ecstatic cries filled the chamber. "The joy of your companions? They are being reunited with those they have lost."

"Yes. All this time we've been fighting for something that would just breed more sadness," Lelouch said, his heart unable to resist the siren call of Metatron's ideal world any longer.

"The world we've wanted," Nunnally sobbed happily as she embraced her brother; "A world where there is no conflict, no suffering...one where everyone will exist in absolute happiness..."

"Metatron...we've made our choice," Lelouch said, turning to the angel; "We..."

Suddenly, a voice pierced the serenity of the moment as someone stepped through the golden Threshold.

"If I may interrupt for a moment..."

C.C. stepped through the golden Threshold.

"Ah, C.C., we've been waiting for you," Charles scolded in a facetious tone. "Because of your dallying, we're behind schedule."

"Lelouch..." Suzaku then said stepped through the Threshold, much to Charles' surprise. But Metatron seemed to remain calm, as if he had seen this situation play out many times before.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Nunnally..." another voice called out. Next to enter was Nemo, much to Charles' shock. Metatron meanwhile, wore a look of mild surprise - this seemed to catch Metatron a little off guard, as if events were not quite going as expected.

"Nemo?" the princess said with surprise.

"What?!" the emperor roared angrily; "You told me that barrier could not be penetrated by those who were not important to the ritual!"

"I said it was all but impenetrable," Metatron replied coolly; "They just managed to find the one thing that could break through."

"Don't forget about us!" yet another voice called from the other side of the portal. This time, Kallen, Leila and Rolo stepped through.

"Kallen...Rolo..." Lelouch gasped. "And Leila?! What are you all doing here?!"

"Here to keep you from making a horrible mistake," Leila said. "Have you forgotten that we've been fighting all this time to keep this _exact_ thing from happening?!"

"But that's only because we didn't understand just what the plan would really mean for us!" Nunnally replied, though she did feel unsure again.

"Listen, if you and Lelouch use the power of The Zero to strengthen the Sword of Akasha and destroy Jupiter...everyone would return to the Great God and become one with it," Suzaku said; "Maybe it would truly be a world free of despair and suffering. Isn't that right, Metatron?"

"You are correct, Suzaku Kururugi," Metatron replied, recognizing the young man from a previous encounter. "But isn't that what you and all humanity want?"

"No, it's not what we want at all!" Kallen retorted, unafraid of the leader of Atik Yomin. "You're completely wrong!"

"But if you get rid of all suffering, mankind will be happy," Metatron said, trying his best to reason with Lelouch and Nunnally's friends.

"They won't...and that's because it'd also be a world without happiness; without hope or joy!" Suzaku replied defiantly. Somehow, those words snapped the two royal siblings out of their funk.

"The existence of people as individuals means that despair, conflict and hatred will always be born anew," Rolo said, his heart swelling with passion; "But that also means that hope, kindness and love will also be born anew!"

As if to emphasize his words, the sound of the Hymn started to fill the chamber.

"The hope that Lelouch and Nunnally embody has allowed me to come this far...to reach a day called 'tomorrow'," he continued as the melody grew in strength.

"And the people in the group called DREAM," Leila said; "We value the friendship of the individual named Lelouch, which helped us reach tomorrow. We don't want those feelings to disappear!"

Finally Rolo broke away from the group and walked towards Nunnally.

"And for giving me that hope," he said, finally summoning the courage to say what he wanted to say back on that deserted island; "the person named Rolo...he loves the one named Nunnally!"

"...Rolo..." Nunnally murmured.

"If we all become one entity, there will be no way for us to express love for one another, for there will BE no other!" Suzaku cried; "Is that the kind of world you two want?!"

"Even if they haven't spoken, their hearts have already made their choice," Charles said, annoyed at the speeches the friends of his children were making; "There's nothing you can do. Now, C.C., the final part of the ritual shall commence. With our two Codes, we can awaken the Sword of Akasha's full power!"

He stretched out his hand and slowly approached the green-haired maiden as the Geass symbol on his hand and on her forehead began to glow. Suzaku, Kallen and the others tried to interfere, but several Principalities appeared and forced them back. C.C.'s eyes shifted over toward Lelouch and Nunnally, who were once again unsure of what was the right choice to make.

"Geass manifests in the true, usually subconscious desires of the one who made the pact," C.C. said even as Charles drew ever closer; "Lelouch, your power of absolute domination is a result of your wish for others to help you bring about a brighter future."

"...It is?" he gasped.

"Nunnally, your future-sight Geass is a result of your wish to see that future," the green-haired girl then explained. Something stirred within the princess, and she suddenly realized the truth.

"I see...so all this time, I've still been living in the past, afraid to walk forward," Nunnally said as the words sunk in and her heart suddenly blazed with resolve. "That in turn has kept me from walking, even after my legs have healed."

"What?!" Charles exclaimed, stopping his approach.

"...But I can't do that anymore," the princess then said. As everyone except Metatron watched in amazement, Nunnally slowly and unsteadily started to push herself up with her arms, even as her legs moving according to her will. Finally, she managed to stand upright and step between her father and C.C. - and then opened both her eyes, her Geass eye shining.

"I will move forward towards the future," she declared; "Whether under my own strength or with the strength of those I cherish!"

 _Nunnally,_ Lelouch thought; _She broke Father's Geass with nothing but her own will?! And how in the world is she standing?!_

Then he remembered – Nemo. The copy of C.C. had served as her legs ever since they formed their contract. Still, Lelouch couldn't help but be inspired by his sister's unbelievable display. It too, allowed his heart to choose the path it had always intended to choose...

"Nunnally...this power we have...now I understand what it's for," he murmured before standing by his sister's side, his own Geass eye glimmering.

"Father...we reject you...and we reject everything you believe!"

All at once, the world around them began to change, the shards of the sky falling out, revealing that they were in space. Marianne, sensing that something was amiss, projected herself into the temple within the Black Moon.

"You say you want a world without lies?" Lelouch continued, taking a half-step forward. "Have you even considered why people lie? It's not just because they struggle against each other, but because they're seeking something more!" As their diatribe continued, they began to advance, step by step, slowly driving their gigantic father backward.

"This world, stagnant and unchanging, is something you can't even begin to call alive!" Nunnally added, taking a full step forward. "This is little more than a world of memories, stranded in the past!"

"A world closed off from everything...we would never want to live in such a world!" Lelouch declared.

"Are you saying that you reject me as well, children?" Marianne exclaimed.

"It's clear that your wishes are the same as His Holiness'," Lelouch replied contemptuously, glancing up at the form of his continent-sized mother; "Since you've gone through the trouble of taking control of Lilith."

"But don't you wish to see them again?" the empress exclaimed, baffled that her children, who had but a minute or so ago had been all for the plan, were suddenly rejecting him; "Euphemia, Shirley, and everyone else who you've lost? We shall be with them when we return to the Great God!"

"Hmph," Lelouch said with a sigh, shaking his head; "It seems you two, just like those old men, believe this is a world that will be best for all."

"But that's forcing your good intentions on others!" Nunnally said angrily.

"To do that is no different than doing evil!" Lelouch added.

"How hypocritical, Lelouch," Marianne replied; "You forced your ideals on the world as..."

"No...that's completely different!" Kallen interrupted; "DREAM isn't forcing anyone to follow Lelouch's ideals!"

"Yeah, we followed him on our own!" Rolo said.

"And we always gave people a choice...we never asked to do anything they didn't want to do – even our enemies got a chance to change their minds!"

"But you..." Lelouch said, his expression twisted into a scowl as he extended his hand out accusingly at his still-confused parents; "One thing is certain about you...even if what you did to Nunnally and I was out of good intentions, you abandoned us, only so you could use us for your plan once we obtained The Zero! That's the only reason you cared at all! All you have left are self-serving excuses!"

"But we wanted to protect you..." Marianne said, trying to embrace Lelouch again, only to be forced away.

"You just said it yourself!" Lelouch cried angrily. "The dead will rejoin the living, and there will be no distinction between one person or another! You don't care about the future at all!"

"The future is Human Instrumentality, my children," Charles boomed; "Once the ritual of _tzimtzum_ is complete, the kind and gentle world you, Euphemia and all humanity desired shall come into being."

"NO! IT WILL BE KIND AND GENTLE ONLY FOR YOU!" Lelouch screamed, his other eye starting to twinkle as if something was beginning to awaken. Metatron, realizing how things were about to play out, silently withdrew to make other preparations of his own.

"The world Euphie and I wanted," Nunnally explained passionately; "Was a world where people were kind to everyone, even if they were strangers! People would accept the differences between themselves and others, not fear or hate them! But those differences would still exist all the same!"

"All you're doing is getting rid of other people rather than get rid of the fear and hatred!" Leila added, also stepping in.

"What of it?" Charles replied contemptuously. "You already opened the Door for us. You can't take back your choice!"

"You think so?" Lelouch replied confidently. "Perhaps you've already forgotten that Nunnally and I are The Zero: the power of destruction and salvation...the power to create miracles!"

"Fools!" the emperor roared; "You think your Geass can manipulate the mother of all life on this world?!

"Who said we were going to manipulate _her_?" his son replied with a smirk.

"That's right," Nunnally said, seeming to understand what Lelouch was about to do. "The Great God - it's an entity from which every soul springs - that means the Great God is mankind itself! And all men are not created equal...those were your words, Father!"

"You think you can defeat the Great God with the Power of the King?!" Charles bellowed.

"No! We don't intend to defeat it," Lelouch answered passionately; "No...this is a wish. Yes...this is the true nature of The Zero!"

He glanced at his sister.

"Nunnally!" he said.

"Ready, big brother!" she replied. The two teens dramatically looked skyward, gazing at the form of Jupiter, as each stretched out a single hand.

"Great God! Hear our wish!" Lelouch called out as loud as he could.

"Eden Vital, source of all! THIS is our answer!" Nunnally cried, just as loud. Jupiter glowed more brightly, as if indicating that it was listening.

"Please...let life continue!" the princess then said passionately, making her wish from the very depths of her soul.

"Don't stop the march of time!" Lelouch cried out in the same way.

The symbol of Geass appeared in a golden blaze over Jupiter, as a familiar energy began to stream forth from it.

"No! You fools!" Charles screamed.

"What we truly desire..." the prince declared quietly.

"What mankind truly desires..." the princess announced gently. In that moment, they felt that energy from Jupiter seep into their bodies - **THE POWER**. Their bodies and clothing all began to blaze with a golden aura.

 **"...IS TOMORROW!"** they shouted simultaneously, causing the whole Black Moon to tremble. As they spoke those two words, a second Geass symbol appeared over their eyes, a result of **THE POWER** triggering their powers' evolution to a perfect form...and suddenly causing the double-helix blade that made up the Sword of Akasha to start breaking up.

"The Sword?! It's crumbling!" Marianne cried..

"No! Everything we've worked for," Charles moaned; "Everything we've...Lord Metatron, do something!"

But to his dismay, the leader of Atik Yomin was long gone. To make things worse, Charles felt something eating away at his body from the feet up - the light of Eden Vital was slowly consuming him.

"Darling!" Marianne cried fretfully, only to notice that she was also being consumed.

"This is impossible! I'm supposed to be immortal!" Charles cried. "Yet even now my body is..."

"This is no trick," Lelouch said coldly; "The Great God, and the infinite realities, have given their answer."

"What about C.C.?" Marianne said, looking over at the green-haired maiden. "She agreed to this plan, didn't she?"

"I just realized it...you're no mother," C.C. said, looking at her with contempt. "You're a she-demon with no regard for anyone but herself."

"What foolishness!" the empress said, trying to regain her composure. "I love my..."

"Then tell me," the green-haired maiden said; "What possessed you to manipulate Nunnally and Lelouch so?"

"What?!" Charles exclaimed.

"I just remembered it - you weren't satisfied with having The Zero split into two parts," C.C. continued, her monotone oozing with contempt; "You wanted a single bearer. So you convinced Charles to alter the memories of your children in such a way that they would eventually, and willingly, produce suitable offspring together."

"WHAT?!" Rolo cried, shocked to hear such a thing.

"Big brother and I..." Nunnally gasped, appalled at what C.C. had just revealed. Suddenly, the feelings of affection for her brother, which went deeper than mere familial love, made sense.

"That was the real reason I left the Geass Order and transferred control of it to V.V.," Lelouch's confidante concluded; "I could not bring myself to affiliate with people that would experiment on their own children, and twist their love for one another for your own ends."

"I won't accept this!" Marianne growled angrily, her hair visibly frazzled with rage and frustration. "I am the mother of life on this planet! Even if I can't save the people of the other realities, I will not deny my own children their..."

"That's enough!" Lelouch bellowed, his resolve only strengthened by his new-found disgust toward his mother, even as tears rushed down his face. "I will not suffer another ounce of that twisted control you would dare call love! YOU ARE NOT FIT TO CHOOSE THIS WORLD'S FUTURE! YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE CALLED OUR MOTHER AND FATHER! **YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE CALLED HUMAN!** "

"You pathetic little FOOOOL!" Charles roared, launching him at his son and grabbing him by the throat. But Lelouch didn't flinch - there was no strength in his father's grip.

"Refuse us and you will only inherit a world of conflict and bitterness!" the emperor said angrily; Good and evil intentions, in the end, are but two sides of the same coin!"

"Even so...Nunnally and I will reject the world you envision..." the prince replied coldly, even as his Geass eyes began to shine brighter. Suddenly, his eyes widened as his evolved power, bolstered by **THE POWER** from Jupiter, blazed forth.

 **"...BEGONE NOW!"**

The emperor and empress let out a scream of agony and dismay as **THE POWER** consumed their material bodies like fire consuming paper.

But Marianne didn't disappear as quickly as Charles did.

"No!" she screamed as her form disintegrated. "I will...I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Before she was completely gone, a blue orb of light floated out of her body and whizzed back outside.

"We have to hurry back," Suzaku said with deep concern. "We don't know what Marianne is up to!"

"She's a stubborn old hag, all right," Kallen chuckled. Nunnally looked over at Nemo, who smiled as she closed her eyes and merged with her liege once more, summoning the living Knightmare as she did.

Only, it wasn't the same as before. The machine now had a slimmer, more feminine figure, and a pair of small horns on its head; Meanwhile, its three eyes glimmered with an intelligence beyond anything human, and its mouth and chin were exposed, and they appeared more human-like.

"The Mark Nemo...it changed!" Leila exclaimed. "It...evolved."

"I'll carry us you all back to your Knightmares!" Nunnally said. "Hop on!" They did so, though Lelouch, being a less-than-acrobatic fellow, had to be picked up by his sister. With that, they sped back through the golden Threshold and to the Black Moon.

 _Nunnally,_ Nemo said in Nunnally's mind; _I have realized that because of its new form, the Mark Nemo is no longer a suitable name. It is as much your Knightmare as it is mine. Therefore, its name should reflect that._

"Oh?" the princess said.

 _Since I bear a Code, and you bear a Geass...I think we should call it...the Code Geass. And that would make you "Nunnally of the Code Geass"._

Nunnally smiled. Something about her new title tickled her fancy, and riled her fighting spirit up.

"Okay! Let's go, Code Geass! Let's bring this to an end!"

* * *

Outside, the paralyzed DREAM suddenly felt their bodies return to normal, just in time to watch the numerous Evangelions also began to fall apart and melt into LCL, their Lances of Longinus bursting into clouds of cosmic dust. After that was over, everyone looked toward where Jupiter was as the portal leading to it began to close.

"Is it...over?" Shinji panted, having struggled with all his might to keep himself from melting away.

"Yes, Shinji-kun," Kaworu said with a sigh of relief as he watched the Threshold that led to Jupiter slowly fade. "Lelouch and Nunnally...have chosen to let humanity's existence continue. They have chosen life."

"See, Iophiel?" Tara thought, again turning inward to the soul that took up residence within her body. "Metatron was wrong! We CAN choose life rather than death!"

 _Yes...but now we must ensure that future by returning everything to how it was,_ Iophiel replied. _And Eden Vital has just shown me the answer. But it..._

"I'll do whatever I have to do to make things right," Tara said with a strong resolution. "Even if it costs me my life." Suddenly, the goddess of the Earth let out a horrible shriek as she straightened herself up.

"NOOOOOOO! NO IT'S NOT OVER, YOU FOOLS," she cried. "NOT BY A LONG SHOT!"

"So, they stopped the ritual," Cagalli said, "but Marianne's still alive!"

"But now she's all alone," Koji said, cracking his knuckles. "Now we can finish her off for good!"

"Leave that to us, Koji Kabuto," Lelouch's voice came from over everyone's communicator.

"Guys! Nunnally! Zero!" Tara exclaimed happily when she saw the Knightmares that had gone ahead fly towards them.

"Nunnally and I will deal the final blow," the prince said.

"But...she's your mom, isn't she?!" Gino exclaimed. "She's the whole reason you..."

"That's not our mother...not anymore," Lelouch said. "She died that day, when V.V. murdered her."

"This is just a corrupted remnant that calls herself a goddess," his little sister added. The living Knightmare Frame held out a clawed hand and formed an energy ball in it in a matter of seconds.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRATS!" Marianne screamed as she reached to grab the Code Geass. But before she could seize them, the siblings began to speak again.

"Goddess of the Earth," Lelouch began as his eyes blazed with **THE POWER** once more, "Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia command you..."

"Return to the soil..." Nunnally said as her eyes did the same.

" **...AND SLEEP FOREVER!"** they said in unison. Their eyes flashed simultaneously as the energy ball ripped right through the goddess' arm, and struck it in the neck. After a moment, the gigantic fusion of Marianne and Lilith let out a silent scream as blood started to stream from its neck, spewing out for thousands of miles. Her entire body began to collapse and crumble to fleshy pieces that fell to Earth, bursting into LCL on contact with the ground.

"Okay, it's gotta be over now," Boz sighed.

"All units," Bright said with a sigh of great relief, "return to the ships and prepare for atmospheric re-entry." The various mechs did so, though the Code Geass lingered for a bit.

"Goodbye, mother," Lelouch murmured. "We'll remember you for what you were before you died...not for what you became."

* * *

"Lelouch...Nunnally...you did it!" Rolo cheered as the group got out after returning to the Celestial Calendar's Earth.

"I can't believe it...Nunnally's crippling was all in her mind?" Kallen said, still somewhat shaken by everything had just transpired.

"Yes, but I guess all the fighting I did while fused with Nemo must have helped them heal," Nunnally answered with a smile; "I just didn't have the will to take that step on my own until that moment..."

"Yes...she chose the pain of life over the bliss of union with Eden Vital," Metatron suddenly said, reappearing from a Threshold. "And so humanity made that choice as well."

"Metatron!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Ah well, that's the way things go," the angel said, shrugging his shoulders. "I took a risky gamble, and I lost."

 _He's taking this way too well_ , Lelouch thought. His fears were confirmed when Metatron smiled unnervingly.

"But even so, I still defeated you," he chuckled; "In fact, I defeated you the moment the two Earth Spheres were transported to this space. All you've really done is set my ultimate plan back a few eons...nothing has actually changed."

"What?!" Rolo cried; "What do you mean by that?!"

"You have only maintained the status quo," the angel explained; "The choice to continue living was the the one that all of your counterparts made thus far...all 262,144 of them. "

Everyone's jaws dropped open.

"And now your choice has trapped you and every soul from your world in a reality without time. They will be unable to return to the cycle, forever apart from the Great God. You've condemned them to exist without living, to die without knowing peace...and before long, you will suffer that same fate."

"No!" Nunnally cried.

"It was your choice," Metatron concluded grimly as he disappeared into a Threshold; "Now you get to live with it."

* * *

 _And that's it for the plots of_ Code Geass _and_ Evangelion. _In the meantime, I'm considering something._ Super Robot Wars T _recently got "Expansion Scenarios" as DLC, and I'm thinking about doing something similar with this story, except with adding one or two additional series in an alternate or post-plot. Let me know what you think in your reviews – again, they are always welcome! Thanks, by the way, to Darth Necron for posting reviews of every chapter!_

 _Anyway, next time..._

 _-Though DREAM is trapped, it seems all hope is not lost, as Akira Hibiki finally seems ready to reveal his mysterious benefactor, Dr. Heaven! Just who is this man, and what can he offer to DREAM? Meanwhile, Janus reaches the Great Emperor of Darkness' throne, and finally meets Satan, the mastermind behind the Demon Tribe...and it seems this isn't their first meeting! What does the former Atik Yomin general know about Janus? What is his endgame? Can he really help Janus, Zig and the Angel children escape Hell at last?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 94: Heavenly Benefactors! Those Who Can Open The Way Out!**_ _Until next time, mecha fans!_


	141. Chapter 94

_Now that Seele and their minions are done for, it's time for DREAM and Janus to start working on getting back together! But to do that, they'll need further help! Also, we find out where Castor and Pollux went! This one will be on the shorter side, too. I didn't want to bloat it too much with filler._

* * *

 ** **Chapter 94 - Heavenly Benefactors! Those Who Can Open The Way Out!****

Metatron's words about how DREAM was trapped in the World of C had put a damper on any celebrations they would have had. Still, now that there wasn't any crisis breathing down their necks, the warriors of DREAM could finally afford to drop their guard and relax.

As part of their celebrations, the surviving members of DREAM's manga club – except for Rolo - all sat around a table on the _Nadesico_ , eating a meal that the ship's resident chef had made for them. Akira Hibiki had decided to join them.

"Do you really think Metatron meant it?" Hikaru Amano said after slurping up some ramen noodles; "That we're trapped in here forever?"

"No way!" Kensuke replied, appalled at Hikaru's tone; "There's gotta be some way out of here!" Jiro nodded in hearty agreement as he wolfed down some Chinese spare ribs.

"We still don't fully understand where we are," Koji said frankly, "other than we're in what Doctors Leo and Liger call an 'Orange Site', and one that is – or was - connected to the center of all creation, if what Zero's witch friend said is true."

"More importantly, we have to do more than just escape," Kira added. "We have to somehow move both Earth Spheres out of here and back where they belong. More importantly, we need to restore the people and other creatures of both Earth Spheres back to the way they were before they were transported here!"

"That's a tall order," Mari quipped; "Especially if it's gotta be done simultaneously. We'd essentially be recreating your respective worlds."

"Between the Getters, the Mazingers and Gurren Lagann," Hathaway said, "the energy won't be a problem - but how do we even begin figuring out how to USE that energy?" At this, the group started thinking.

"Say, maybe Iophiel knows," Hikaru said after a few moments. "Can you ask her, Tara?" The purple-haired girl nodded and closed her eyes, turning her consciousness inward.

 _Hey sis,_ she asked her body-mate; _Got any ideas?_

Iophiel, surprisingly, provided a response without a moment's hesitation.

 _I believe the easiest way would be to recreate the Sword of Akasha and link with the Great God once more. But for that, we would need Thought Elevators, and the ones Seele used are burned out and useless. And even if we could use them, even I don't know how the Sword truly worked._

Tara relayed her body-mate's words, and everyone began to ponder some more. But suddenly, Akira Hibiki suddenly gasped as he remembered something. _.._

 _Dr. Heaven,_ he thought; _If there's anyone who could help, it would be him!_

"Actually, I believe I know someone who would know that," Raideen's pilot said. "At the very least, he can point us in the right direction."

"Really?" Koji exclaimed.

"Indeed," Akira said confidently, "and I believe he would have survived Fourth Impact. I'll get in touch with him while you guys run your idea by the captains."

* * *

Nunnally and Rolo walked out onto a beach where Shinji and Asuka were lying down on the sand and gazing up at the sky. After the exhausting battle, they had decided that they needed to do something relaxing like this. In fact, they were so exhausted that they had both dozed off. Nunnally giggled and leaned over Shinji.

"You two look comfortable," Nunnally said as Shinji started to wake up; "May we join you?" The boy, surprised to see the princess actually standing, scrambled backwards like a crab in surprise, accidentally ramming his head into a large piece of debris.

"Oh no!" Nunnally cried as she hurried over to see if Shinji was okay. Luckily, he had only suffered a small bump to the head.

"I heard that you were up and walking again," the Eva pilot said as he got to his feet and rubbed his head, "but really seeing it...wow!"

"Yep," the princess said with a smile; "Nemo isn't helping me anymore." Asuka grinned a bit, actually happy for her classmate and fellow DREAMer.

"I guess I can't call you 'cripple' anymore, can I?" she quipped. Rolo started to leer at Asuka when she said this, his hand quickly going to a knife he kept in his sleeve out of habit and pointing it at her throat.

"...N-not that I was ever planning to," Eva Unit 02's pilot said uneasily as vague memories of Rolo choking her resurfaced.

"Rolo, there's no need for that!" Nunnally scolded. Rolo blushed with embarrassment and regret when he realized that his killer instincts had gotten in the way again...but now they were tempered by a desire to protect.

"Sorry...I guess I got overly protective of you again," he said as he nervously sheathed the knife. With that, the two sat down, and then laid back on the beach, and were soon joined by the two Eva pilots – Nunnally was between Rolo and Shinji, while Asuka laid next to the latter. They remained there quietly for a minute or two, listening to the lapping of the waves on the beach.

"Hey, Nunnally," Shinji finally asked; "What made you and your brother choose life in the end? I mean, I'm glad you did, but..."

"But?" Nunnally asked.

"Our AT Fields are what separate us from one another, right?" the teenager said; "Once everyone's AT Fields are restored, we'll probably start hurting each other again...and that kinda scares me. Maybe being one entity wouldn't be really that bad."

"Shinji, what are you talking about?!" Asuka exclaimed. "Are you daft?!"

"Maybe the hope that we'll understand each other one day is just an illusion," Shinji said uneasily; "It might be nothing more than a self-indulgent thought...I mean, we'll all be betrayed in one way or another, and people will leave us. If we became one being, no one would lose anything."

"If losing things and being betrayed sometimes are the price we have to pay for living and experiencing what it's like to exist," Nunnally replied confidently, "then so be it. That's what my big brother and I decided."

"I believe you made the right choice, Nunnally," a voice came from nearby. The four sat up and saw Kaworu standing there, smiling as always.

"Kaworu!" Nunnally exclaimed. "But...how?"

"It's...complicated," the boy-Angel said as he walked down to the beach, leaving no footprints on the sand. "Anyway, absolute oneness is the loss of identity. Without others that you can perceive and be perceived by, we lose the ability to define ourselves. I believe that is why souls eventually separate from the Great God – because they wish to live as individuals. That desire drives them to gain a separate material form."

The four nodded in understanding.

"On the other hand," Kaworu continued, "absolute separation – the other extreme - can be far more terrifying."

"What's absolute separation?" Rolo asked. "Isn't that what we are right now?" Kaworu shook his head.

"Absolute separation is a fate worse than death," the boy-Angel replied. "With it, one becomes so isolated that it cannot connect with anything, even one's own flesh. One is only capable of a semi-existence in silent darkness, unable to sense or do anything. At least with death, one eventually merges with the cosmos once more."

"Absolute oneness and absolute separation...they both seem scary," Nunnally said.

"That is why I believe you and Lelouch made the right choice," Kaworu said. "And my hope that you'd be able to make this choice was why I introduced you to Nemo in the first place."

Nunnally smiled gratefully as the conversation went off in other directions...

* * *

Lelouch felt like he should have been celebrating in spite of his current situation. After all, he had actually achieved his goal – his father was no more, and the madman's plans were completely foiled. What was more, Nunnally had actually regained the sight and mobility which she had lost over seven years ago.

But it turned out that even Charles hadn't been the final enemy in his personal quest...it had been his own mother, whose death – irony of ironies - had started him down the path in the first place. Whether she was just a "corrupted fragment" or not, she had died again...this time by his own will.

What was more, the love he held for his sister...

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door to his room open. In came C.C., Suzaku and Kallen.

"Hey, Lelouch," Kallen said as the trio sat down in a circle around him. "How you holding up? You know...about what your mom did."

The prince smiled a little. The timing was impeccable – he needed to get this off his chest, and those had been there at that moment were just the people to hear him out.

"Nunnally and I...are still trying to wrap our heads around it," he said. "But I think she's actually taking better than I am – maybe because she has Rolo." He thought of Shirley – what he wouldn't do to be able to have her here as well.

"Lelouch – be honest with us," Suzaku said, placing a friendly hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Were you really in love with your sister in a romantic way? We won't think ill of you if you were – after all, it wasn't your fault." C.C. smirked just slightly – she had a feeling they wouldn't be able to live up to that.

There was no point in hiding his feelings now.

"Would I have shrunken her down to pocket size and carry her everywhere?" he said. Suzaku and Kallen looked at each other, confused as to what that meant.

"Was I determined to take care of her for the rest of her life?" he continued, his tone slowly turning more emotional and tortured; "Was I jealous whenever she paid attention to someone else? Was she my treasure, my light, the one thing that kept me from tumbling into the abyss as I stained my hands with the blood of others?! Was I terrified at watching her "

"We know you dote on your sister, Lelouch," Kallen said, taken somewhat aback by the sheer emotion of her friend's reaction. "But would you have really made a kid with her, like Marianne wanted?"

The prince wanted to say that no, not once had he ever thought about copulating with his little sister. But he glanced over at C.C. - she was wearing a smug expression again...and that always meant that she knew better. If he was going to lie, she would just unmask it.

"I'll admit that I had come close to initiating a few times," Lelouch finally said, not noticing Tara come in. "But my wish that Nunnally remain pure and innocent forever always won out in the..."

"Um...is this a bad time?" the girl said awkwardly. "It sounds like I walked in on something pretty heavy."

"What can he do for you, Tara?" Suzaku asked, glad at a chance to change the subject. "Is it important?"

"Yeah, actually," Tara replied. "Akira Hibiki may know someone who can help us return everything to normal. He was hoping you'd be willing to meet with this person..."

* * *

The meeting was on – DREAM would finally meet Akira Hibiki's patron. However, when they arrived at the location where Raideen's pilot said it would be – at a point not too distant from the Universal Century Earth but away from any other space colonies – the ships only discovered empty space.

"So, where is it?" Yurika asked. "You sure you have the right spot, Hibiki?"

"Give it a moment," Akira said confidently. Sure enough, after a few seconds, the space began to warp and distort as something dropped a barrier of sorts – a gargantuan space fortress that seemed almost like a floating island – it had numerous structures resembling old temples on the flat part, while metal structures that fit more like a proper space colony were below.

"Holy cow!" Kouji exclaimed. "It's an entire space fortress!"

"How in the world did it remain undetected?!" Megumi Reinard exclaimed. "We used every available scanning method available!"

"When its barrier is up," Raideen's pilot explained, "this satellite doesn't reflect any type of wave, so there's no way to detect it without physical contact. It also remains in areas where people don't go often in order to avoid accidental collisions."

"This satellite was created by the Mu, and was one of several," Lordgenome chimed in from the _Arc-Gurren_. "But it also has elements of Mycenaean technology – it must have been made with Zeus' help."

"You can tell, Lordgenome?" Simon said, surprised to hear this.

"I was brought to a similar site after that first battle with my Lagann," the biocomputer replied; "But whoever occupies it cannot be Mu themselves." Meanwhile, Akira got in touch with his patron.

"Dr. Heaven," he said, "I brought them."

"Welcome back, Akira," Dr. Heaven said. "I'll open the hangar to let their ships in. However, I'd prefer to speak with just a few of them directly – preferably ones with authority. The rest of them are free to explore the place...I'm sure they're mature enough to avoid breaking anything. If they get lost, the helper robots will be able to guide them back to the hangar."

"Other than the captains," Akira asked after a grateful nod, "who did you want to speak directly with?" Dr. Heaven was silent for a moment.

"Let's see," he said, "how about..."

* * *

The life of a Holy Prince and Princess was not all sitting around doing nothing when there were no royal duties to attend to. They could amuse themselves by playing board games, telling stories to each other or any other method of amusement they could think of.

In this case, they were playing a chess game of sorts, but with twelve individual eight-by-eight boards stacked on each other. Irui was wearing a similar outfit, but with a black and white blouse with a laced collar with gold buttons. Ruach retained his garb from earlier – he seemed to be completely comfortable in it.

"The king is dead," Irui said with a small giggle, moving her queen to a square on the middle layer. Ruach looked the boards up and down and smiled, shaking his head as he got to his feet.

"I lose," the prince said humbly. "You always were better at Dusansreath than me, sister." Irui smiled – this was the life she wanted with her brother.

"If only you could apply your ruthlessness and cunning in the game in the affairs of the court," the would-be Spirit Emperor added, making Irui's smile disappear. Just then, a certain faceless angel appeared, striding in through a Threshold.

"Ah, always the graceful loser," Kushiel said, startling both children.

"By the Great God, use the doors and announce yourself like everyone else!" Ruach yelled. "What is it?!" Kushiel, if he had a face, would have been smiling from ear to ear.

"I have come to report that the Thought Elevators of this planet have been located and secured," the angel said.

"Really?" Ruach said, pleasantly surprised. "I had expected it would take much longer. How did you find them so quickly?"

"They are at the exact same places on _this_ planet as they were on the planet where the false angels tried to perform that ritual – as well as those in the old Theocracy. And without the meddlesome demons around to bother us, it was simplicity itself to secure a guard around them. They can be activated at any time once you are crowned Spirit Emperor and allowed to use the Guneden."

Ruach smirked.

"Excellent," the boy said, clapping his hands together. "And what of the new arrivals...those two princes who worked for the false angels?"

"They were still unconscious when I last saw them," Kushiel said, "They were saved moments from death, but they should be awake by now." Irui looked over at her brother, wondering what he was planning to do with these new arrivals.

"That pleases us as well," the prince said, using the royal plural. "Send some guards to bring them before us in our throne room. As Holy Prince and Princess, we and our sister still have the power to bestow them new duties, even without the mantle of Spirit Emperor."

"Is that all, Holy Prince?" Kushiel asked.

"Yes," Ruach replied, waving his hand as if to shoo him away. "We dismiss you."

"All hail Arubboth," Kushiel said slyly before walking out the door. With that, the prince turned to his sister.

"Everything is going along smoothly thanks to Kushiel, Irui," he said warmly, yet not without a touch of smugness. "Al-Van should be able to locate our cousin in short order, and then we can _finally_ receive our birthright as Arubboth's rulers!" Irui shook her head.

"Brother," she said uneasily; "I don't trust Kushiel." Ruach looked at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads, then laughed.

"What is there to worry about?" he laughed. "He can't do anything to us...we are the Great God's chosen ones! Laying even a finger on us would bring His divine wrath down on that faceless fool in an instant!"

 _That's not what I'm worried about,_ Irui thought. _It's just...how can I tell him that I sense HIS hand in our current state? Even back then he knew nothing about that man's true goals..._

* * *

The inside of Dr. Heaven's space fortress was certainly as impressive as the outside. Not unlike Macross, it housed a huge city inside, filled with domed buildings with pointed steeples like the great cathedrals and temples of the ages before modern man took to the stars, all enclosed in a massive dome. But unlike Macross, it was devoid of human activity other than its visitors, although they did pass numerous humanoid robots with what seemed to be two small heads atop a Y-shaped neck – Akira explained that these were the helper robots that kept everything in Dr. Heaven's fortress running smoothly.

Akira, Koji, Kouji, both Sayakas, Tetsuya, Lelouch, the ship captains, Minerva X, Jun Hono, Tara, Xemmey and Shin Getter's pilots were being led to Dr. Heaven's laboratory to meet him in person, while the rest of DREAM was, as the scientist has said, free to explore the rest of the city on their own. The Voltes and Combattler teams, Shin Dragon's pilots, the Evangelion pilots, Simon, Ruri, Michiru, Chan Agi, Amuro and Nia all walked over to another large building not far from the laboratory itself.

It was a vast library, rivaling any on either of their worlds. The walls were lined with bookshelves which were stuffed with all sorts of written works, ranging from leather-bound books dating back to the earliest days of the old Anno Domini calendar to sheaves of scientific papers. The walls were also lined with consoles, doubtlessly containing even more data. Standing at a sizable desk near the entrance was one of the scientist's helper robots, while others were

"Welcome to the Central Archive, visitors," the robot said as soon as the first of them walked in. "You are free to search for whatever you wish. Dr. Heaven wishes only that the knowledge he has accumulated be used for the good of others. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me or any other library staff."

"This is incredible!" Kei exclaimed. "I've never seen so many books! Is this what libraries looked like ancient times?!" To the visitors' surprise, every helper robot in earshot suddenly turned toward her and made a shushing noise simultaneously.

"Guess that old rule still applies even here," Daisuku chuckled.

"Our library back at Ashford looks like this," Asuka quipped. "Just not quite as big."

"Let's look around," Amuro said in a whisper. "Maybe we'll learn something interesting – perhaps a way to restore our worlds to normal?" The group nodded and went their separate ways.

As the group perused the shelves, they each came upon some surprises.

"This contains my grandfather's research on Choudenji Power," Chizuru murmured as she flipped through a thick sheaf of papers. "How did he get his hands on this?"

"Hey, this must be old man Saotome's treatise on the potential of Getter Rays," Gai thought out loud as he found a book featuring a heavily-stylized image of the old Getter Robo on its cover. "Normally I'm not a science nut, but this is probably worth a read." Michiru nodded, interested in seeing her father's research.

"This seems to be a book on Minovsky physics," Amuro said to Chan as he flipped through another book - "but there seem to be...corrections in the margins."

"...'Determining the Mass of a Soul', by Yui Ikari," Shinji mumbled as he read the title of a paper written by his mother; "Wow, he even has my mom's research into 'metaphysical biology'. Guess it involves souls and stuff."

"Looks like this Dr. Heaven guy has been busy," Simon said as he put down a book regarding Spiral Power. "I wonder if there's anything this guy doesn't have information on?" He then noticed that Nia had a grim look on her face, as if she had just realized an awful truth.

"...Nia?" the digger asked. "You okay?"

"This Dr. Heaven person," she said, "I'm sure that if he were to expose himself in our normal world, the Anti-Spirals would immediately target him. The data he has gathered here would enable any Spiral race to advance at a rate they deem dangerous. I wonder if he has been spreading this knowledge somehow, and how he would go about doing it."

"I can see where you're coming from," Simon replied. "This is seriously advanced stuff...there are things about Spiral Power in this book that I don't think even Lordgenome knows. But I'll bet the Anti-Spiral assumes that we're not going to escape, and thus isn't bothering with us."

"Yes – escaping this place will be difficult," the former messenger said, "but if you're sure we can do it, then so am I."

Simon smiled back.

"Yeah – who the hell do they think we are?" he said.

* * *

The group that Dr. Heaven wanted to speak with directly entered the largest building in the city, which was similarly adorned as the others, even though Akira stated that it was Dr. Heaven's laboratory. On the inside, they found it to be decorated with all sorts of relics and ancient machines on pedestals, often encased in force fields.

"I must say, this place is incredible," Bright said as he gazed in awe at the sights. "But it seems more like a museum than a laboratory the central hub of a great city." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"You're quite right, Bright Noa," a voice came from behind some nearby pillars that led down a small hallway. "This part of the lab actually _is_ a museum." The owner of the voice stepped out from behind the column, revealing himself. Immediately, Kouji recognized him.

"D...Dad!" he gasped. Unlike the incident with the first Energer Z, Kouji recognized this as his true father. He wished that Shiro hadn't been turned into a salt statue.

"You're Dr. Heaven, Kenzo?!" Tetsuya exclaimed, recognizing the man who worked on Mazin Emperor G.

"Sorry, but you're not quite right, Tetsuya," another voice, one from further inside, said. "Bring them in, Kenzo. Let me meet them face-to-face!" Kenzo nodded and led the group past the columns to a small side chamber that was surprisingly cozy. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with hundreds of books, all of them dealing with one set of scientific principles or another. Sitting in a plush chair just in front of one of the shelves was a kindly man with white hair, short mustache and beard, and a scientist's lab coat. He had just been reading a book, but it now laid in his lap.

"My apologies for not providing seating," the man said warmly. "But I wanted to meet you somewhere that was more conducive to friendly conversation."

"Everyone," Akira said, gesturing to the man in the chair; "This is Dr. Heaven." However, everyone in the room save for Minerva gazed in open-mouthed astonishment. Finally, someone spoke up and made everyone's thoughts plain.

"You...look just like Juzo Kabuto!" Benkei finally said.

"That's because I am him," Dr. Heaven said. "I am Dr. Juzo Kabuto...acclaimed scientist, discoverer of Photon Power, creator of the Mazingers, father to Kenzo Kabuto and grandfather to both Kouji Kabuto of this Universal Century, who now wields the power of Mazinger ZERO, and Koji Kabuto of the Celestial Calendar, who holds the power of Mazinkaiser."

Kouji and Koji looked at each other. Their grandfather was alive and well.

 _Their_ grandfather – singular - they soon realized.

"Wait," Kouji said. "If you're the grandpa to both of us, then that makes us cousins?"

"Something like that," he said.

"But that doesn't make sense," Koji said. "You lived in my world as well, right? How did you cross between the two?" Juzo chuckled pleasantly.

"Actually, I am native to neither of these worlds," he admitted. "Instead, I sent a clone of myself in order to give those Earths a machine capable of wielding the power of Mazin and challenging the powers of Mycenae and the angels that call themselves Atik Yomin."

"Clones?" Ryoma exclaimed. "You made duplicates of yourself?!"

"I realized that I could never understand all of the secrets that Mu and Mycenae had to offer by myself," the scientist said humbly; "I needed partners whose intelligence matched my own. I also wanted to share the accumulated knowledge of my millennia of study with as many people as I could, so I sent those clones to other worlds to both spread my accumulated knowledge and gather data from those as well."

The word "millennia" was another shocker.

"Wait," UC Sayaka said, "so you're actually..."

"I had just celebrated my 7,777th birthday when we were pulled into this space," Juzo said proudly. "But as a scientist, I always thirst for new data to analyze and understand. Gathering the data I have accumulated thus far is normally beyond the lifetime of one man."

"So how are you alive after almost seventy-eight centuries?" Hayato inquired.

"The interior of this fortress is actually a pocket dimension," the scientist said. "Apparently, time is held back for anyone and anything inside, so I am free to pursue knowledge to my heart's content! Plus, I get to keep my manly good looks!"

Both Sayakas rolled their eyes...he really was Juzo.

"But how did you even get here?" Murrue said. "If you're not native to either the Celestial Calendar or the Universal Century..."

"That is thanks to Minerva X," Juzo explained. "You see, she was a Photon Accelerator in her original world." Everyone in the room except Akira, Kenzo and Minerva looked at each other.

"A Photon Accelerator," Juzo proclaimed, "is nothing less than a time machine!" But to his surprise, DREAM didn't seem terrible impressed.

"So is the Boson Jump control device," Yurika said. "It was able to transport Akito and Inez back in time, too. You don't know about boson jumping?"

"I do, but one cannot travel backward along one's own time-stream," Juzo said. "However, traveling into the past of a _parallel_ timeline is possible. Indeed, it happened hundreds, if not thousands of times thanks to Minerva X."

 _Wait,_ Simon thought, _so that means Akito Tenkawa and Inez...no, it's better not to think too hard about it._

"I was created by a different Juzo Kabuto," Minerva explained. "He worked on his Photon Power research for as long as his body would hold out. Then, he used me to send his research to a nearby timeline, where another Juzo would receive it, and repeat the process. Over time, the data would gradually accumulate, until eventually one of those selves was able to build Mazinger in the span of a week."

"How could you send data between worlds?" Kouji asked. "You didn't have access to Thresholds, did you?"

"I used photons, of course!" Juzo said. Kouji chuckled awkwardly at not realizing such an obvious answer

"Yes," Minerva said. "Like electrons, they can be used a medium to transmit information. This process repeated for many iterations...but then..."

"Then?" Yurika asked.

"Then he intentionally started spreading his plans to other scientists...including Dr. Hell," the android said grimly.

"Why?!" Tara exclaimed. "Why would they do such a thing?!"

"Let's just say that not all of my incarnations have been the most pleasant of people," Juzo said. "In its first completed state, Mazinger was used a weapon for world domination...and it took 14 days, 10 hours and 34 minutes."

 _Talk about precise,_ Benkei thought.

"The 'me' of that timeline must have grown bored with having no worthy opponents," the scientist said; "So he decided to make things more interesting and push his research farther by creating competition for the next go-around. Hence, Dr. Hell."

Koji and Kouji glared angrily at their grandfather.

"It was a foolish decision," he said frankly. "However, I did not meet Minerva when my turn came...she somehow got this data to me secretly."

"So how did you find this fortress?" Bright asked.

"Using the research of my other selves," Juzo continued, "I was able to pierce the gap between worlds using Photon Power. But it seems that my calculations were off, and I appeared many millennia sooner than I expected, and found myself upon this very ship."

"Lucky break, huh?" Hayato said.

"Over my time here, my clones and I gathered information from not just Minerva, but from scientists from other dimensions, who had, in turn, received data from her as well as my clones. From that vast tangle of data, I first created the Photon Power Engine's Black Boxes, never realizing what they would bring forth until Minerva X and I finally met. Once I learned what Mazinger would become, I knew I had to take steps to counter it. I also began to watch over my clones and their families."

"Meanwhile, you created Mazinkaiser and worked on Mazin Emperor G," Koji said. "The two Mazins of light to counter the Mazin of darkness." Juzo nodded.

"But after I began work on those two," he then explained, "I couldn't spend time watching my sons and grandsons...so I enlisted Akira's aid by calling him and Raideen here. Eventually, I encouraged him to join DREAM to keep a closer eye on you all."

"But that resulted in your UC clone dying," Bright said, "and ultimately, with ZERO awakening."

"ZERO's awakening was due to the Demon Tribe's meddling," Minerva said.

"Besides, a miracle has happened soon after,' the old man said. "ZERO was tamed by my grandson Kouji, thanks to the help of my grandson Koji and their friends."

At long last, the man who had called himself Dr. Heaven rose to his feet and opened his arms.

"And now," Juzo said warmly, "I would embrace those grandsons of mine!" Kouji and Koji rushed over to their grandfather and hugged him, with him returning the embrace.

"Um, father," Kenzo said awkwardly, feeling bad about breaking up the tender moment. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Juzo gasped when he realized what that something was.

"Of course, silly me," the scientist said, "I was so caught up in talking about myself that I forgot that you need my help!" With that, he released his two grandsons.

"So, let's get to the problem at hand," he then said. "You want to restore the two Earths to normal, do you? Well, it so happens that I was researching it from the moment I arrived, with the help of my lovely assistant!"

"Assistant?" Jun said, wondering who it could be.

"Come with us, grandsons and friends," Kouji and Koji's grandfather said, "and you can meet her. Plus, we'll show you what we've learned so far!" The group looked at Akira, who shrugged.

Cocytus was proving to be a labyrinth filled with twists, turns, switchbacks and chambers that seemed to repeat themselves, and Janus knew he would have gotten lost in this icy abyss forever if not for Zig's guidance. Luckily, the only residents of this place were all completely entombed in the frozen walls and floors, unable to move or make any sounds, yet were totally aware of their surroundings.

Finally, one passage led out to a massive chamber, dozens of miles in length and breadth. It was lined with icy columns and dotted with stalactites like chandeliers. But most importantly, there was a great throne in the distance.

"We're almost out," Janus said excitedly. "Just behind that throne should be the exit!" He spurred Granlif forward, rocketing towards the throne...

...Only to find, much to his horror, that the wall behind the throne was blank.

"No!" he cried, dropping to his knees. "Damn it! There was supposed to be an exit here!"

"Janus," Xengar said, "we must not give up. The Titans would not have reason to deceive us like this." Zig, meanwhile, landed on top of the Great Emperor's throne.

"The exit is right here," Enoch assured him, showing him a picture of the wall in front of them that used a different part of the electromagnetic spectrum, revealing a large tunnel behind the wall of thick ice.

"But it's no good if we can't access it," Janus groaned. "I guess the only one who can open it is the Great Emperor of Darkness."

"I wouldn't quite say that," an oddly friendly voice came from nearby, even though it echoed through the chamber. Janus looked around, but quickly realized that the voice was coming from the throne itself. A moment later, something seemed to appear on the back of the throne...

It was an angel; one with twelve feathered wings of purest white - eight on its back, two on its head and one on each foot. Its face and body was that of an androgynous, stunningly beautiful human with neck-length blond hair, and it had both male genitalia and the full breasts of a woman. The Angel children immediately shielded their eyes.

"It's a person," Xengar exclaimed as the angel opened its eyes. "No, an angel...it must be Lucifer, the angel who helped the Demon Tribe banish the Gods!"

"I've been waiting for you, Janus Olendra," Lucifer said in a calm, gentle voice that vaguely reminded Janus of Kaworu; "I've been waiting to speak with you again, and see what you've become since that day."

This understandably startled Janus – he had no memory of ever meeting Lucifer before, and his silence was answer enough for the former Atik Yomin general.

"Ah, that's right," the angel said, chuckling a little. "You don't remember, do you? Psycho Jenny specializes in the manipulation of minds, after all."

"Psycho Jenny...you mean that red-haired demon?!" Granlif's pilot exclaimed in alarm. "What did she do to me?!"

Lucifer simply smiled pleasantly.

"She ensured that you would be able to keep a promise we made," the hermaphroditic angel replied. "And I think it's high time you remembered – wouldn't you agree, _rex sacrocrum_? _"_

As soon as Janus heard those words, he grunted in pain as something he had long forgotten came surging out from the depths of his memory...

* * *

" _Is something wrong, little one?"_

" _Who are you?!"_

" _I'm Lucifer. I thought maybe we could help each other."_

" _You're not one of THEM, are you?"_

" _No, of course not. Listen...would you believe that there are lots of other people in the world besides the ones in your village? They're all up on the surface."_

" _Sur...face?"_

" _Yes. It's a world above the ceiling. There, the heavens are so high up that you can't touch them with your bare hands, no matter how high a ladder you build."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. There are also two great lights called the sun and the moon. The sun is bright enough that you don't need lamps to see."_

" _Wait, why would I want to go there?"_

" _No one likes you here in your village, do they?"_

" _No...not even my mama and papa. They don't like me because I don't wanna die for them or their stupid god."_

" _I'm sure that you'll find someone worth living and dying for up there."_

" _But how do I get there?"_

" _With this."_

" _A drill?"_

" _Yes, with it, you can dig through the ceiling and reach the surface. But...I need you to do me a favor in exchange."_

" _What?"_

" _Find the one I love...and protect that person."_

" _O-okay."_

" _Good, now...look deeply into Psycho Jenny's eyes..."_

* * *

"Janus!" Xengar called out for the fifth time as Granlif's pilot suddenly came out of his flashback. Up until that moment, he had been clutching his head as the memory played back in his mind.

"What happened?" Enoch asked. "Are you okay?"

"It's...I'm fine," Janus said, shaking his head a bit. "He just...unsealed some of my memories. Those words...they were some sort of command phrase." He then turned back to Lucifer.

"I _did_ make a promise to you," he said, "and you made _me_ a promise. You said I'd find people worth living for and dying for if I helped you." Lucifer nodded.

"And you must have found such people if you are so desperate to escape," the angel said. "Therefore, I kept my end of the deal."

Janus leered at the angel.

"That still doesn't excuse you for orchestrating the death of billions of people, or the awakening of a monster capable of wiping out all existence," the young man said. "You're still selfish, uncaring and manipulative – just like Metatron." Enoch winced at the reminder, but said nothing.

"Yes, I am a terrible, terrible person," Lucifer said with an ethereal chuckle. "My love for Akira Fudo makes me do the most awful things."

Janus was startled by this. In spite of the fact that Lucifer had breasts, he had gotten the impression that the angel was male. But when he thought of Kaworu and Leeron, it started to make sense.

 _Lucifer's straight out of Tara's 'boy-love' manga,_ he thought. _I wonder what Fudo would think._

"I was cursed by Metatron and Iophiel eons upon eons ago to suffer in an endless time loop," Lucifer continued, his tone turning somber. "I would be fated to kill Akira Fudo - who I loved above all others – over and over and over in countless worlds."

Even if the pairing wasn't a boy and a girl, Janus could sympathize – being compelled by forces outside his control to kill someone he loved over and over for all eternity would be a greater torture than anything in Hell.

"Iophiel said that I would only be able to free myself by understanding his feelings," the angel said. "And eventually, I did."

Janus immediately realized what it was.

"You...you let him and Miki survive..." he gasped before having another epiphany. "No...no way! You're...Ryo Asuka! You're the guy who died that night at the Sabbath party!" Lucifer nodded to confirm this.

"Yes," the former High Seraph said. "I finally realized that my Akira would never return my feelings, for his heart already belonged to Miki Makimura – and her death always brought him the deepest sorrow. He would hate me, and we would fight, and I would inevitably kill him. Only by preserving her..."

Suddenly, the sound of thundering footsteps came from the passage Janus had come from – and they were getting louder.

"I'm sorry," Lucifer said frantically, "but we must end our conversation...the Great Emperor of Darkness draws near! You can't hope to defeat him as you are...allow me to open the way out!"

The angel closed his eyes again as if focusing a great power. The wall blocking the escape tunnel started to open, causing the entire chamber to tremble even more as the doors ground against the floor.

Janus' heart soared as he saw the tunnel before him – he was really going to make it! He was going to escape Hell after all!

But when he turned to Lucifer to thank him, he saw that the angel was suddenly looking pale and weary, and its wings were missing several feathers, while others were frayed. He feared the worst for his savior. Zig, however, wasted no time and flew into the tunnel.

"Go," the angel said; "And when you return home, give Akira my regards." Janus nodded, and hurried Granlif into the tunnel. Lucifer focused more once he knew that Janus had made it through, and caused the wall to close again...

Just in time to see the Great Marshall of Hell, with the Great Emperor at the helm, storm in.

"Lucifer!" the scientist-turned-devil bellowed. "A boy in a white robot...you saw one pass by, did you not?!"

"Hello, Great Emperor," Lucifer replied pleasantly yet smugly. "And what would you say if I did see one?"

"You let him go free, didn't you?" the Great Emperor of Darkness snarled.

"That's right," Lucifer said confidently. "He is beyond your reach now, Hell." The Great Emperor chuckled and sat down on the throne.

"A shame that you wasted so much of your remaining strength," he chuckled as he sat down. "It seems even you High Seraphim have limits to your energy." Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes again even as he felt his body begin to slowly break down further.

 _Janus Olendra...please, find the ones you love,_ he thought. _And if you can, bring my dear Akira to me, so that I can see him one last time..._

* * *

Castor and Pollux wondered what would happen to them now. After being mysteriously saved from death by the unknown voice, they were transported to some sort of strange palace. They had lingered in a prison cell of sorts for an hour or two before some strangely armored guards came and led them to what appeared to be a throne room.

It was more opulent than anything they had ever seen. The entire room was covered in decorations made of precious metals and rare jewels, with large windows that let in a sort of pseudo-sunlight that made the entire room glitter and shimmer. The ceiling was arched in such a way that it seemed infinitely far away, and more armored soldiers like the ones escorting them were arranged in a line on either edge of an incredibly long carpet that seemed to stretch for miles.

 _Whoever we're about to meet thinks they're a big shot,_ Pollux said mentally to his brother. _They sure know how to put on a display. They have a knack for making the place look bigger than it actually is._

The guards prodded the two in the back, and they began to walk forward again. While the room was smaller than it seemed, it still took them a good five minutes to reach the other end, where a pair of thrones encrusted with jewels sat on a dais. On the larger throne's right was a stocky, muscular man with dark skin, silver hair and a well-maintained mustache of the same color. On the larger throne sat a boy, and on the smaller sat a girl – both of which the princes recognized.

"Paul and Alia Zifell?!" Castor exclaimed, not realizing that it was only Paul and Alia's bodies they were seeing.

"Bow, peons!" the mustached man bellowed angrily. "You are in the presence of the Great God's chosen!" When they didn't comply immediately, the two guards smacked the two princes in the back, forcing them to bow. The girl using Alia's body winced, and the boy using Paul's body seemed displeased.

"Do not be so rough on them," the boy scolded, before turning to the twins. "I am Ruach Ganeden, Holy Prince of the Holy Theocracy of Arubboth..." he then gestured to the girl on the smaller throne. "This is my twin sister Irui Ganeden, the Holy Princess."

"Theocracy of Arubboth?!" Pollux exclaimed. "Never heard of it! Besides, our father..."

Just then, another face they recognized appeared – if only it was because the person had no face...for it was Kushiel.

"My apologies, Holy Prince," the High Seraph said. "These two aren't fully aware of your sacred power, nor of the generous boon you are about to bestow upon them." The two princes glanced at each other.

 _Kushiel,_ Castor said to his brother telepathically; _If he's here, then there's more to this than meets the eye, brother._

 _Yes,_ Pollux answered; _Let's play along until we can meet with Kushiel alone and find out what's really going on._ The two princes bowed again.

"F-forgive us, Holy Prince," Castor said. "We are not worthy of being in your radiant presence."

"Spare me your flattery," Ruach said coldly before turning to the mustached man, having seen the sarcastic display of deference for what it was. "Fury Knight Commander Baran Doban, tell these two why they are here."

"Castor and Pollux rui Britannia," Baran Doban said, "you have been selected to be the first Archbishops of the restored Holy Theocracy of Arubboth, and will serve as members of His Holiness' court and advisors. As long as you serve him faithfully and pay proper deference to his sacred will, you shall be granted authority over a significant section of his flock."

The princes, now Archbishops, bowed again.

"You are too generous," Pollux said, "but this world is..."

"He is quite aware of the world's situation," Baran said, leering at them. "Now that the false angels have retreated, he can begin the recreation of the world as the new Theocracy. Your task, at this moment, is to aid in his efforts."

"Understood," the two princes said in unison. "All hail Arubboth!"

* * *

Dr. Heaven led the group he had met directly with to a deeper part of the laboratory, which looked more like a proper scientific facility. Eventually, they arrived at a large pair of double doors, which the scientist opened. The room beyond was filled with computers and monitors, each running a different set of calculations, simulations and routines, almost all of which were beyond the capacity of anyone in the room, aside from Minerva X and Dr. Heaven, to understand.

Working at one of the computers was a woman that only Jun recognized. She had soft, pale skin and straight, silky black hair and wore a white lab coat. But she wore a bejeweled, white gold crown with a starburst design on her head, while dark blue boots beneath the coat.

"Ah, you're back, Doctor," the woman said pleasantly. "I see you've brought Akira and Minerva's friends."

"You're...Aila Mu!" Jun gasped, recognizing her face. "But...how can you be alive?! Mu was..."

"Jun!" CC Sayaka exclaimed. But Aila shook her head.

"It's all right," the young-looking, yet ancient queen said. "I'm well-aware of what happened to my people. You see, up until Dr. Heaven found me, I was the only resident of this fortress...I was alone for many centuries. But I'm happy to have found a friend in Juzo Kabuto. The past seventy-seven centuries have certainly not been dull with him around." She smiled at the older man, who grinned widely.

 _Man, he really IS my grandpa,_ Kouji and Koji thought simultaneously, though the latter quickly realized that he had actually heard Aila's voice before.

"Hey, you're that lady sage that helped me unlock Mazinkaiser's God Mode!" he exclaimed.

"That's right," Aila said. "That's because Mazinkaiser's original plans were developed here in this very lab. Worlds that needed Kaiser's power could receive them from Dr. Heaven thanks to Minerva X." Koji smirked and nodded. Seeing a chance to ask a question of her own, Jun then approached her.

"Aila," Jun said, fishing out a picture of the heart-ankh that she had found on Mars in the Celestial Calendar; "Do you remember this? I found this on Mars in my original world."

"Yes, of course," she replied after a brief look. "My people placed it there. I hope the secret it revealed was of use." Jun smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"So, let's get to the matter of reviving the two Earth Spheres, shall we?" Juzo said. "How's the simulation going, Aila?" The queen-turned-scientist nodded and gestured to the largest of the screens, which was showing a map of the Universal Century Earth, complete with the circular gouge in Australia from Operation British, but was missing the gap formed in Antarctica by Second Impact.

To everyone's surprise, it was Lelouch who immediately spoke up.

"Those dots," he said, "they're all in the exact locations as the Thought Elevators!" This surprised Dr. Heaven and Aila.

"Oh? You know what those are?" Aila said.

"Our enemy used Thought Elevators on my Earth to draw the planet and the space colonies around it into this space," Murrue said. "Did the Mu civilization also create Thought Elevators?"

"Yes," Aila replied. "We also called them Thought Elevators because the spots they were built on were places where mental energy was especially potent. However, for all our efforts, the reasons behind this escaped us."

"In fact," Dr. Heaven added, bringing up more maps of other Earths, " _every_ version of Earth we've studied that supported intelligent life has these spots in locations within only a few fractions of a degree in latitude or longitude." Curious about this, Tara focused inward.

 _Hey sis,_ she asked. _You know anything about why this might be?_

 _Yes, I do,_ the angel replied, _They..._

But suddenly, alarms started going off, interrupting Iophiel's thought.

"What was that?!" Bright exclaimed. One of the monitors changed to an image of a helper robot.

"Dr. Heaven! Unknown units are approaching," the robot said.

"Odd, I wasn't expecting anymore visitors today," the scientist said. "Still, it doesn't matter what they can do, if they can't detect us. Monitor their activity." The robot said nothing, but diligently went to work. After a few moments, it began to speak again.

"The unknowns are forming a circle around us," it said. "Somehow, they are aware of our location, even with our wave-absorbing barrier up. Visual feed is being sent now."

"Could dropping the shield for as long as we did have given us away?" Aila said.

The image of the helper robot was replaced by that of several smaller images, revealing no less than eight hundred mecha alongside ten warships. At least four hundred of the mecha were six-legged machines that vaguely resembled beetles with a single long, curved horn and a tail with a diamond-shaped tip; two hundred were green humanoid machines with a yellow slit over its eyes; a hundred of them were yellow humanoid machines that were heavier-looking; fifty of them were blue humanoids with bulkier armor; and the remaining fifty were tan-colored machines with green eyes.

Leading them was a dark gray-green humanoid machine with two horns on its head, along with gold and white accents on its body. It had a shield of sorts in one hand and a strange-looking sword-gun in the other.

"Never seen those before," Simon quipped.

"The lead unit is attempting to communicate with us," the helper robot said, its image appearing over one of the smaller screens.

"Patch them through," Dr. Heaven said. "Let's avoid a fight, if possible." The robot nodded and began working on establishing a link. After a few moments, the face of the lead machine's pilot appeared on that screen.

It was Al-Van Lunks – although only two individuals in the room knew that – and one of them immediately staggered backward.

"Where is Tahra Sophia Date, Maiden of the Sabbath?" Al-Van said. "We know she is in there - open the gate and let us in, or else face the wrath of those who protect the holy bloodlines!"

"Sorry, you've got the wrong space fortress," Dr. Heaven replied. "There's no one by that name here." Al-Van seemed grim, and seemed to be pondering what to do.

 _Iophiel, you know this guy?_ Tara asked her body-mate.

 _Yes...and I never thought I'd ever see him again,_ the angel replied. _Please, let me speak with him._ Tara swapped places with Iophiel, who then moved around Dr. Heaven to appear onscreen.

"Hello, Al-Van Lunks," she said. "It's been ages." Immediately, the Fury Knight's serious expression turned more pleasant.

"Unfortunately, I will not meet with you," Iophiel said; "Not unless you agree to come alone and unarmed, and tell your subordinates to put away their weapons." Outside, the lead robot waved his sword arm, and

"My men have lowered their weapons," he said. "We had no intention of harming you personally...only to rescue you from these people that are holding you hostage." Everyone looked at each other – what in the world was going on?

"Open the hangar!" Juzo ordered. "Let this fella in! The rest of you should go with your friend here." As they filed out, Benkei turned and noticed Xemmey on the floor, almost in a zombie-like state.

"Hey, Xemmey," he asked. "You okay?" The android said nothing, but Iophiel seemed to know immediately of what was happening. She helped the robot to her feet and walked with her back outside...

* * *

Back at the entrance to the fortress from the hangar, Tara's friends had gathered around, blocking Al-Van's way. In particular, Chibodee, Argo, Sai Saichi and Domon had surrounded him.

"Listen, bub," Chibodee said, cracking his knuckles as George suddenly pushed his way through. "I don't know who you think you are, barging in here uninvited, but we aren't about to let you..."

"Gentleman, this man means no harm," George said. "This man is clearly a knight of integrity. I doubt he means any harm to us." Al-Van nodded, and then saw Iophiel enter the circle, though Xemmey seemed to be hanging back. To everyone's surprise, the knight got down on one knee.

"I am pleased to see you are well, Szekhina," the Fury Knight said. "Your cousin, Holy Prince Ruach Ganeden, humbly requests your presence, and I was ordered to escort you to the capital. We had assumed you were being held hostage."

"These people are friends of mine," Iophiel replied. "But what does the Holy Prince need from me?"

"Without your blessing, he cannot become the Spirit Emperor for the new Holy Theocracy of Arubboth...and if he is not crowned as part of the ritual, he cannot resurrect the Earth."

That got everyone's attention, and a murmur went through the group.

"Resurrect the Earth?" "That's just what we're trying to do?" "But who's Arubboth?" "Can we trust him?" "I say we just..." "I dunno..." "Are these Atik Yomin guys in disguise?" "Who knows?"

 _This sounds too good to be true, Iophiel,_ Tara commented.

 _No...we should go with them,_ Iophiel said, _and at least hear them out. The people of Arubboth were my people, after all._ Tara silently agreed.

"Very well," the priestess replied. "But I come with my new guards...these warriors called DREAM – as well as..."

She then stepped aside, revealing Xemmey, who had managed to come out of her reverie...but now appeared to be overcome with emotion.

"Al-Van?" she whimpered.

"Calvina?!" the knight exclaimed. "You...you're..." The knight and android then rushed at each other, and passionately embraced and kissed – as if they had been apart for countless ages.

 _Xemmey...just got all of her memories back, didn't she?_ Tara said. Iophiel simply nodded.

* * *

 _I wanted to keep this one on the shorter side, since it was mostly filler and plot dumps. Still, I hope you liked it. Anyway, next time..._

 _-DREAM arrives at the new capital city of the Holy Theocracy of Arubboth, only to find that Tara's cousins are not who they were before! Ruach Ganeden, who is using Paul's body, offers to help DREAM resurrect the two worlds! But with Kushiel, Castor and Pollux plotting in the shadows, it may not go as our heroes expect! Will DREAM and the Holy Prince be able to come to a peaceful agreement, or will DREAM have to fight against the power of that ancient empire?! Find out in_ _ **Chapter 95: Holy Theocracy of Arubboth! A Deal To Resurrect The Worlds!**_


	142. Chapter 95

_You've heard about Arubboth...now, we get to see it! Also, we get a taste of what things are like outside the realities! What's in store for DREAM and Janus? Let's find out!_

* * *

 **Chapter 95 – The Theocracy of Arubboth! A Deal To Resurrect The Worlds!**

As DREAM prepared to go with Al-Van to the Holy Theocracy of Arubboth, Xemmey was gazing up at the Fury Knight's machine – the Raftclans Aurun - while processing all of the memories that had been unlocked only a few minutes ago...the memories, knowledge and personality of Calvina Coulange, pilot of the Colonial Republic of Zohar's 12th mobile weapon corps, member of the Steel Dragons, Tahra Sophia Date's godmother – and the woman she had once been, countless lifetimes ago.

But even though the android had everything that woman once had – even her appearance - Xemmey didn't truly feel like Calvina.

And she hated that. She hated that she loved Al-Van only because she was programmed to...and she hated the fact that she _could_ hate those feelings.

 _Why did Haruhi go through the trouble of giving me these troublesome emotions,_ she thought. _Until now, I was able to think rationally at all times, but now..._

"Your goddaughter is waiting for you, Calvina," Al-Van said as he approached her. "She apparently needs you to help her pilot Lifthrasir." The android turned around, a look of despair and frustration on her face.

"Al-Van," she said; "I'm sorry, but I'm not really Calvina...the woman you used to know."

The Fury Knight shook his head and gently clasped her hands in his own.

"Of course you are," he said gently. "Why wouldn't you be?" Xemmey grimaced and would have cried, if she had any tear ducts.

"My body may feel like flesh, but it's not," the android said. "Don't you notice something...off?"

Al-Van, up until now, had been overcome with emotion at being reunited with his beloved, but as he clasped Xemmey's hands, he noticed that they didn't feel quite like human hands – they lacked vital warmth, and the joints weren't quite right.

He put his hand to her face – it too felt lukewarm.

"Calvina," he gasped. "You..."

Xemmey, overwhelmed with her new emotions, pushed the Fury Knight's hands away.

"Stop calling me that!" she cried. "Calvina Coulange is dead, and has been for eons! I'm just a doll programmed to act like her!" With that, she ran towards Lifthrasir, silently cursing her inability to shed tears...

* * *

After what felt like an infinite number of eternities and a tiniest possible fraction of a moment at the same time, Granlif Yggdrasil arrived at the end of the dimensional tunnel leading out of Hell, only to appear in a strange new space. Here was a gently swirling mix of colors that stretched forever in every direction.

But that was only visible in the gaps between a veritable tangle of unfathomably huge branches. Each branch was tipped with masses of leaves and flowers of every conceivable color and shape, and clusters of strange, grape-like fruits, ranging in the size from the size of a small house to that of an entire universe. Upon closer observation, one would notice that flowers were wilting and dropping off rapidly soon after reaching full bloom, while some of the fruits imploded on themselves, only to swell up again moments later while others continued growing, only to start imploding without warning.

Somehow, Janus had ended up in the canopy of an infinitely large tree that in an endless state of blooming and fruiting at the same time.

"So...where are we?" he asked uneasily as he took in his new surroundings. "This definitely doesn't feel like home." Xengar took a moment to find out, only for the word "Error" to appear over his head. Zig, meanwhile, was screeching happily, doing joyful somersaults.

"The scanners are generating an error for determining our position," the AI said.

"It seems the portal dumped us Outside," Enoch said.

"Yeah," Janus said, "but outside where, besides Hell?"

"I mean we're _Outside_ ," Enoch said, putting heavy emphasis on the term. "This is what exists beyond the borders of our individual realities. When one creates a Threshold that crosses between universes, it stretches and bends its origin world's spacetime until it connects to another one, without passing through Outside."

"So that means we can't use Thresholds here," Janus said thoughtfully, "since there's no spacetime for us to stretch..."

Suddenly, despair filled Granlif's pilot – Janus had been so focused on escaping Hell that he never considered what to do next once he had actually made it out.

"Then...how _do_ we get home?" he exclaimed, . "How can we even tell if we've arrived?! All I can see are these humongous leaves, flowers and these weird fruits! It's a labyrinth...an endless labyrinth that we'll wander forever!"

As if in answer, Zig suddenly changed back to his true form, and then bent itself a bit, causing clouds to form all over its body, the result of gas being spewed from countless pores all over its body. It then began to sing again, causing Janus' despair to quickly fade, almost as if it were a calming lullaby.

"Thanks, Zig," Janus said with a sigh once he felt better. "You probably want to get back to Tara too, don't you?" The caelceti let out a few low-pitched whines and beeps in reply as it moved a little closer, slowly drawing the white mech into its gravity.

"Let's see," Xengar said, scanning the clouds; "the gas Zig just generated is a mix of 78 percent nitrogen, 21 percent oxygen, 0.9 percent argon and 0.1 percent trace elements and water vapor."

"Hey! That's pretty much the composition of Earth's atmosphere!" Janus exclaimed happily. Xengar smirked and nodded.

"That it is," the AI said. "It seems Harry Ord's tutoring is coming in handy."

"If our friend is making a breathable atmosphere for you," Enoch said. "I'd wager he wants us to land on it." Granlif's pilot nodded, and adjusted his machine's bearing so it would be pulled toward Zig's colossal form, without falling too fast.

Upon landing, Janus eagerly stepped out of his machine and took a deep breath, relishing the unbelievable purity of the air that the space whale had formed. He then looked at what he was standing on – Zig's skin was almost dark gray, but glowed faintly white. It was dotted with pores ranging in size from soccer fields to entire cities, and bumps varying in height from small hills to medium-size mountains. The skin itself was like that of stiff putty, so that Janus needed to take a moment to get his balance after taking a few steps.

"So, how is Zig going to help us get home?" Janus asked his body-mate, sensing that Enoch had shifted into his mind upon him exiting the machine.

 _Caelceti like him are actually native to Outside,_ Enoch explained. _They have no trouble navigating this infinite labyrinth._ Indeed, as Janus looked up, he could see that they were moving. Oddly, the young man had not felt any acceleration. He wondered if that was a product of Zig's strange powers, or the nature of Outside.

"Do other creatures live Outside?" he then asked. Enoch was silent for a second.

"Zig's kind are one of the few genuinely benevolent creatures that exist beyond space and time as three-dimensional creatures understand it," Metatron's soul fragment said uneasily; "As for the rest...let's just hope they aren't capable of infiltrating this far in..."

* * *

As DREAM prepared to descend to the Universal Century's Earth, those who hadn't been there could only stare in horror. Meanwhile, the Demon Tribe seethed with hatred at what they had been not long ago – this destruction, they knew, was their fault. To avoid causing any further trouble, they opted to remain in space at Dr. Heaven's fortress. Dr. Heaven also wanted to study Shin Dragon for a while, so Go, Kei and Gai remained behind as well. Finally, Masato and Miku still needed to finish rebuilding Great Zeorymer, and wanted to make use of the fortress' facilities for that purpose.

Fudo, Miki, Dorango and Tara gazed out from one of the viewing screens of the _Nadesico_ when Miki spotted Arubboth's capital roughly where the ancient city of Jerusalem - in ruins at the start of the Universal Century - used to be. The city's buildings and lights shone brightly, twinkling like stars against the darkened ground.

"Look...there it is!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

"That definitely wasn't there before," Fudo said, remembering something from when Amon was in control of his body. "How in the world could a city like that spring up overnight?"

"All hands," Yurika announced over the ship's PA system, "please prepare for reentry, landing and disembarkation. We've been given the OK to land, and will arrive in Dylath-Zion in just a few minutes."

 _So...this is where you lived in your original universe, huh?_ Tara said to Iophiel.

 _For several years, yes,_ the angel replied. _This is the capital of the new Holy Theocracy of Arubboth – Dylath-Zion_. _But the place I called 'home', it's...never mind._

* * *

The interior of Arubboth's spaceport was not nearly as opulent as the palace, but it was aesthetically pleasing in every possible way while still being efficient in design – the result of the Theocracy's magitechnology. They were also kept impeccably clean thanks to small flying drones that buzzed about overhead like worker bees. The engineers of DREAM couldn't help but marvel at it all as they filed off the ships and approached Al-Van, who was talking to some of his subordinates.

But as soon as the soldiers spotted Tara, they rushed over to greet her like a mob.

"Blessed Szekhina!" "The holy Maiden!" "We're so glad to see you're safe!" "The Maiden of the Sabbath returns!" "Praise be to the Great God!" "Glory to His daughter Zyflud!" "Now all is well!" "Hurrah!" "All hail Arubboth!"

This attention quickly overwhelmed Tara, but even amid the fracas, she noticed something...

The soldiers didn't seem entirely human.

 _You talk to them,_ Tara said nonetheless as she forced Iophiel to take control, even as Al-Van barked out an order for the soldiers to line up. Once the angel had fully gained her balance, she nodded humbly to the soldiers who greeted her.

"Yes, I'm quite well, thanks to these people," Iophiel said politely, slipping back into the role she had countless eons ago as if she had never left it.

"Let us not dawdle here," Al-Van said. "Your cousin the Holy Prince awaits – allow us to escort you to the palace."

"I won't go without my bodyguards," Iophiel said. "I've been gone a very long time, and I'd be comfortable if they remained in my presence."

"All of them, Szekhina?" the Fury Knight asked, looking at the substantial crowd behind the priestess. "There are...quite a few of them, and I doubt your cousin would allow so many in his presence at once."

"I understand. Then at the very least, I'd like to take these people," Iophiel replied, gesturing to Murrue, Max, Misato, Yurika, Zero, Char, Leila, Lacus and Bright, "As well as Calvina." She saw Xemmey wince at being called that.

"As a member of the Royal Guard," Masakado chimed in, "I assume that I have the right to enter as well?" Al-Van nodded to confirm this.

"The rest of you shall remain here," the Knight then said, "and will be escorted to the palace when you are granted permission. However, you have access to all of the public facilities here until that time." The group nodded, but seemed uneasy about letting their captains go unprotected...

* * *

The Flame of Hope had made it back to Dis, somehow. While Silene and Kaim were added to their ranks and they had achieved their goal in getting Janus and Zig out of Hell, the band of rebels had paid dearly for their victory.

"Man, that was close!" Kamina groaned as he fell flat on a couch in one of the base's lounges.

"That Mazinger the Great Emperor uses," Lalah said as she did the same on another, "it's truly a monster!" Do we have any hope of defeating it?"

"Not after the beating it gave us," Musashi said grimly; "we lost about 60 percent of our members to that thing alone...and in all likelihood, he's turning them into more dark angels and tormentor demons as we speak. It's only a matter of time before his forces reach Dis."

Kamina, however, grinned as Mu walked in, holding a cup of some dark-brown muck that may or may not have been coffee.

"It's fine," he said confidently; "we just gotta hold out until Janus returns with his pals! He made the Titans a promise to return to free them, and he doesn't seem like the guy to break one."

"What if the Great Emperor comes for us himself?" Lalah asked.

"I doubt it," Mu said, having inferred what the topic was. Kamina grunted and nodded in agreement.

"What makes you say that, Mu?" Musashi asked as Medusa and Silene walked in.

"He mentioned Metatron," the Alliance ace explained. "It's likely that he's the Great Emperor's master, and I doubt he'd would want to risk disappointing someone that powerful a second time. The old coot is gonna make damn sure that no one else gets out, even if he has sit on his throne for the rest of eternity. Besides, scumbags like him prefer to let their minions do the dirty work."

"Good," Medusa said. "Then we can continue our efforts to rally more troops around our banner. Even if we lost earlier, we were able to cripple the Great Emperor, even if only for a moment. That means there is hope for victory, and we'll use that hope to our advantage."

"And as long as souls are sent here after death," Silene added. "There will be no end to the stream of possible recruits. That false Demon Lord will surely fall!"

"Still, let's avoid confronting the big guy until Janus comes back with his friends," Mu suggested. "They may be the only ones who can scratch that Mazinger ZERO of his..."

* * *

While the captains were being escorted to the royal palace, the rest of DREAM had no choice but to remain in the spaceport. It was a surprisingly lively place at first glance, with people going to-and-fro. However, the more sensitive members of DREAM couldn't help but notice something.

"These people don't seem to have the vitality normal people have," Amuro said uneasily as he looked at a man in a coat that was sitting in a chair reading a newspaper covered in gibberish.

"They don't react to anything, either," Miki said in agreement as she plucked the feathered hat off of a lady. "It's like they have no souls." She looked up and saw Mirallia staring at a girl seated in another section. Other DREAMers had been doing the same thing – Boz and his flunkies had been trying to find something to eat, but they couldn't get the attention

"Um...guys," she said, "you're not gonna believe what I just found." Miki and the rest of the _Archangel_ bridge crew gathered around to see what she had found.

"Is that...YOU?!" Sai exclaimed. While she wore different clothes and lacked the light of true sentience in her eyes, the girl looked like Mirallia in every way. This spurred a sudden curiosity in many of them – and word soon spread that doppelgangers of various DREAMers could be found.

"I found me too," Judau said, having found his soulless counterpart in a back-and-forth punching match with Mondo's own, though they were stuck in an endless loop.

"This is too weird," Sayla said as she found her soulless copy in a clothing store, endlessly looking at two different dresses, as if unable to decide which one to buy.

"Is this being done to psyche us out?" Amuro wondered, "or did we really live in Arubboth in another lifetime?"

"Whatever the case, these are just empty shells," Fudo said as he and Miko looked at soulless versions of their pre-transformed selves hanging out with each other nearby, "kind of like those Einherjar we've been fighting."

"Not necessarily," Miko commented. "That Al-Van character was pretty lively, and so were his subordinates. You saw how they clamored around Tara."

"This could be the work of a mass-production TZUM," the pilot of Hi-Nu Gundam said thoughtfully as he found his copy standing at a cash register, staring vacantly out into space; "But to replicate an entire city and its people...what kind of power does it truly have?"

* * *

Led by Al-Van Lunks, the ship captains, Tara, Masakado and Xemmey arrived at the throne room

where Castor and Pollux had been introduced to Ruach and Irui. The two once again occupied the thrones they had been sitting on then. As before, Baran Doban stood next to his throne, and a line of soldiers extending all the way from the door to the throne stood to attention.

"Cousin!" Ruach said joyfully as he rushed to greet his cousin. Irui followed, though a little more cautiously. When she recognized that it was indeed Tahra, she also rushed over.

 _Is that...Paul Zifell?!_ Max thought as he looked at the prince and princess; _And her...that looks like..._

"Tahra!" she cried. The two royals and the priestess embraced tightly as Al-Van took a position beside Irui's throne.

"It's wonderful to see you two again," Iophiel said with a sniffle, making no attempt to disguise her joy at reuniting with those she had lost that day. She also sensed Tara's relief at seeing that Paul and Alia were still alive, even if they weren't fully themselves. But the angel had almost instantly realized what was going on – somehow, Ruach and Irui's personalities and memories had been awakened in Tara's twin cousins, and were suppressing Paul and Alia's own souls.

Leila, meanwhile, felt her Geass eye twinge again...this made her wonder if the two of them were under the effects of some sort of Geass – a remnant of their time with the Geass Order, perhaps.

After a moment, Ruach seemed to realize that he had dropped his guard emotionally, and quickly resumed his aloof, royal manner, breaking off from his embrace. Irui did so, albeit more slowly and naturally.

"We are Ruach Ganeden, Holy Prince of Arubboth, and soon to be its ruler, the Spirit Emperor," he said - using the royal plural - before gesturing to Irui. "This is our sister, the Holy Princess Irui Ganeden."

"You have our gratitude for protecting our dear cousin up until now," Irui said, trying her best to be formal, as much as she disliked it.

"Not a problem," Leila replied, hoping to catch the twins' gaze. "We consider her a good friend." Ruach and Irui both made eye contact with her, and they winced a bit as if he were suffering a headache. Baran and Al-Van reached down for weapons, but a quick glance from Iophiel stayed their hand.

 _Loyal as ever,_ she thought. _But Leila's power is going to work, just as I had hoped._

"I-I'm fine, you two," Ruach said as he took a step back. "The glare in this room must be getting to me." Irui affirmed that she was well from a quick nod.

"So, what do you think of Dylath-Zion?" the Holy Prince then asked. "Isn't it the most beautiful city that ever existed?"

"It's quite lovely, certainly," Yurika said. To everyone's surprise, Baran once again reached for his weapon.

"It is the loveliest city, you knaves!" he bellowed. "Shin-Ulthar, Haver-Illnarek, Bet-Sarnath, and even many-columned Yad-Celephaïs in the valley of Shevot-Nargai cannot compare!"

"Baran, do calm yourself," Ruach said with a glare before turning back to his guests, making sure to avoid eye contact with Leila. "So, what about it keeps it from being the loveliest?"

Everyone in DREAM's group looked at each other as they considered their answer – they had gotten the same impression of the people that those who remained at the spaceport did.

"...It's the people," Lelouch said. "They seem...more like automatons than anything."

To their surprise, Ruach wasn't the least bit insulted.

"We understand completely, and apologize," the Holy Prince said. "Rebuilding breathing, thinking people from the stuff of the cosmos is far harder than rebuilding structures or machines, especially when you aren't familiar with them. It will be rectified in due time."

 _So, a mass-production TZUM is at work,_ Iophiel thought. _But even so, it couldn't possibly rebuild an entire city and restore all of its people...can it? Could HE be behind this?_

"We understand that you need Tahra to crown you Spirit Emperor," Murrue said, hoping to move the conversation in the intended direction.

"Quite so," the boy replied. "It is one of the Szekhina's critical duties."

"And what will you be able to do once crowned?" Max asked. "Your retainer Al-Van Lunks told us that you plan to resurrect this planet."

"He spoke truly," Ruach said. "We shall transport this world back to its original space and restore mankind to material form."

 _He mentioned this world,_ Lelouch thought, _but not the other one. What does he plan to do with the Celestial Calendar...the one Nunnally and I come from?_

"What then?" the Britannian prince asked. "What do you plan to do once that's done? Does His Highness plan to make everyone his subjects?"

"If they wish it," the Arubbothian prince replied.

"And if not?" Lelouch then inquired. Ruach frowned, sensing what the masked man was getting at, and not liking what he was implying.

"You think they will not, masked one?" the would-be Spirit Emperor replied. The group looked at Lelouch – as much as they agreed with his concerns, they were afraid he may have screwed up. Irui grimaced, sensing her brother about to have a change of heart.

"Are you saying that you would repeat your father's mistakes, Ruach?" Iophiel said.

"What do you mean, cousin?" Ruach asked.

"First, we are all made from the Great God's substance, so no one is truly above another," she explained. "Your father Augustus failed to accept that there is no natural distinction between the being he served and those he governed. They should be given a chance to live how they choose."

Irui smiled when she heard this – her cousin had caught the ball that Lelouch had apparently dropped. Baran, however, didn't seem too pleased.

"Such a childish notion!" he exclaimed. "You think the Holy Prince is no better than a common..."

"She makes a fair point," Ruach interrupted, much to the mustachioed man's shock.

"My prince, you aren't seriously taking these words to heart?!" he exclaimed.

"The words of the Szekhina cannot be dismissed out of hand," the blond prince replied coldly. "Though I am the Great God's representative in the world, it is only because the Maiden gives voice to His will." He then turned to his guests once more, resuming a warmer manner.

"This is a matter that requires deeper consideration," he said. "However, the coronation shall go ahead as planned. You and the rest of my cousin's retinue are welcome to attend the festivities, provided you are on your best behavior."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Yurika said, performing a small curtsy. Satisfied, Ruach turned to one of the soldiers at the head of the line.

"You, take the Szekhina to the chapel so she can get properly dressed," he said before addressing the rest of his guards; "Some of you shall take these fine people to the royal baths so that they can freshen up as well. Also, notify the ones at the spaceport that they can come. The rest of you are dismissed."

"All hail Arubboth!" the guards bellowed in unison. With that, every one of them went on their way to perform their tasks. Meanwhile, Ruach turned to Irui.

"Come, sister," he said pleasantly. "Let us go and prepare for tonight's banquet as well."

As Iophiel was led away by the lone soldier, she glanced over at Irui.

 _I just hope I can get a moment alone with Irui tonight,_ she thought. _If anyone would know what's really going on, it would be her._

* * *

In a fit of anger, Xemmey punched the wall next to a mirror in the small dressing room she had been given to get ready for the dinner – not that she needed the room, since her clothes were essentially a part of her, and she could change their appearance at will.

It was just another reminder that she was just a machine, as was the fact that her blow left a huge dent in the solid poly-carbonate wall.

Suddenly, a knock came at her door, but the knocker didn't wait for her answer, and simply opened it. Masakado was there, now dressed in a more ornate version of his usual robes, but still keeping his mask.

"Xemmey...you mustn't damage the walls like that," the masked warrior said as he approached the android, sitting down on a padded bench near her. "But it seems you need to be counseled right now, and I am more than willing to listen." The android smiled a little and felt glad to have a sympathetic ear, though it faded quickly as she started to expound her problem to the masked warrior.

"Why, Masakado?" she said without looking at him; "Why was I given these emotions?! Why these memories, this pain?! Everything was fine when I wasn't bothered by these feelings...I can't understand how you cope with it all!"

"It is quite true," Masakado replied; "Emotions do complicate mankind's ability to think logically. But these emotions are a product of evolution...even creatures without intellect have them, so they must be necessary."

"But they don't help _me_!" Xemmey cried, whirling around. "I'm ultimately an analytical AI, programmed to help Lifthrasir's pilot in battle! Emotions only cloud my judgment!"

The masked warrior shook his head.

"I have reason to believe you are more than that," Masakado said. "I believe that you were also meant to serve as a parental figure for Tara...but your lack of emotions limited your capability in that."

"Are you blaming _me_ for what happened to Tara?" Xemmey said angrily. The mask betrayed nothing of the the masked warrior's true expression.

"Not at all," he replied. "But you were programmed to sense her moods and her surface thoughts by analyzing her brain waves, heart rate, blood pressure and other such indicators. Yet without having those emotions yourself, you couldn't truly respond to Tara the right way in that critical moment."

Masakado's appeal to Xemmey's logical side seemed to calm her down a little as she analyzed his words.

"Then...why did it take so long for my emotions to be unlocked?" the android asked. "If they truly would have helped, why did Haruhi lock them in so deep?"

The masked warrior got to his feet again.

"Tell me, Xemmey," he asked; "Do you remember how Calvina died?"

"Yes," the android said after a moment of retrieving the memory. "She was fleeing from an Arubboth force that Al-Van – who had turned traitor - was trying to hold off. The _Hagane_ picked her up...but Tahra and her mother were crying. Calvina was so scared...she said that she wished that she could stay with them longer..."

Then she gasped as the truth came to her when she suddenly recalled Masakado standing by the two women.

"Tahra's mother, Latooni Subota Date...she granted the dying woman's wish," the warrior said. "She was able to salvage and digitize Calvina's memories, knowledge and personality before she completely passed on and loaded them into Lifthrasir."

The masked warrior placed a strong, firm hand on Xemmey's shoulder.

"You were entrusted with fulfilling that woman's final wish, to continue living in her place. And for all Tahra and Al-Van seem to care, you ARE that woman."

He placed his other hand on the android's other shoulder.

"...To them, you ARE Calvina Coulange!"

The android felt a great sense of relief. But even as one question was answered, a new one came to mind.

"But I am also Xemmey, partner to Tara Zifell," she said. "Which one should I be?" Masakado smiled behind his mask as he let go and walked toward the door.

"That is for you to decide. I'm sure that's what Haruhi wanted of you."

* * *

The party was on, and all of DREAM's group was dressed up in nice clothing for the big banquet. Yurika had to loan out her entire closet of formal attire for the women who lacked any, and many of the men wore clothing loaned from the palace guard.

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear a dress again," Loran said, adjusting the collar on his Lunar Kingdom military uniform. He, Queen Dianna, Harry, Akito, Yurika, Lelouch (dressed in his Zero outfit minus the mask and cape), Rolo and Nunnally were the first to reach the doors.

"Come on," Akito said with a chuckle, thinking back on the party where Char announced his colony drop plans; "You were pretty cute back then...erm...for a..."

"I know what you mean," the Turn A's pilot said as the two guards opened the doors.

The group entered a gargantuan and beautiful ballroom. Its walls seemed to be made of gold and other precious metals, while the floor was flawless marble. No less than three hundred round tables were scattered around the room, each with ten chairs and a corresponding place setting. In the center of the room was a large wooden dance floor, where people dressed in formal attire were dancing. A small orchestra was playing in a balcony up above, filling the room with pleasant music. There were also guests at some of the tables, though like the ones at the spaceport, they seemed to be performing a single action in an endless loop, whether it be eating, chatting or something else.

"Look, big brother," Nunnally said. "There are other guests. I guess Ruach is trying to make us feel at least somewhat comfortable." As she looked around more, she spotted two familiar faces in one of the corners of the room.

"Those two...are they Castor and Pollux?" she exclaimed. They seemed to be engaged in a lively conversation.

"No, I definitely killed them," Rolo said. "They must be Einherjar like all the others." Nunnally, however, wasn't so sure. But before she could observe them for longer, she saw Al-Van and some Fury Knights approaching.

"I'm pleased to see you here, friends," he said. "Those who spoke with the Prince today are invited to dine with him." He gestured to the far end of the room, which had an elevated platform with a long rectangular table – they could see Ruach and Irui sitting there.

"The rest of you will be dining down here," he added. "My subordinates will guide you to your respective tables." The guards did so, while Al-Van turned to greet the next set of guests – which turned out to be Xemmey and Tara.

While Tara was dressed in a fancier version of her lapis lazuli priestess attire, Xemmey was dressed in a long but low-cut red velvet dress picked special from Yurika's stash. Unsurprisingly, the leader of the Fury Knights was immediately smitten all over again.

"Calvina...erm, Xemmey..." he said awkwardly, not expecting such a provocative yet classy look; "You look...stunning."

"Thanks," Xemmey said with a sly smile. "You look nice too, Al-Van." The knight bowed to her.

"M-may I have the honor of a dance later, beloved?" he stammered. Xemmey smiled a little wider.

"No..." the android said before seizing the flustered warrior's hand. "Let's dance now!" She pulled him toward the dance floor, where they immediately began to waltz to the tune the orchestra was playing. Tara watched this, and couldn't help but smile a little.

 _Xemmey looks really happy,_ Tara said to her body-mate. _I wonder if she's accepted herself as being your godmother Calvina._ With that, she followed another soldier, who led her up to the table where Ruach and Irui were sitting.

 _You wish you could be up there dancing with Janus, don't you?_ Iophiel said, sensing the twinge of sadness in Tara's tone.

 _He's dead, and there's nothing that anyone can do,_ the girl replied. _I'm not going to spend the rest of my life consumed by grief._ The soldier led her to a seat next to Ruach.

 _Besides, we'll figure out a way to get Paul and Alia back,_ Tara added as she sat down and glanced over at the two monarchs who were really her cousins. _And then when we resurrect the worlds and their people, I'll have my family again...Scott, Rosalind, Uncle Cedric, Aunt Elina, Aunts Idun and Gudrun, and even baby Philemon and Sophia..._

* * *

Nunnally's hunch was correct – the two people who looked like Castor and Pollux were indeed the two remaining survivors of Charles' bloodline. They sat at a table far away from the crowd with a disguised Kushiel, who was dressed in a blue noble's outfit, and wore a simple white mask to disguise his lack of a face.

"Do you think he'll really do it, Kushiel?" Castor asked, glancing over at the table where Ruach and the others were seated. "After all, that boy..."

"Ruach will," the High Seraph said as he lazily swirled his wine glass. "Ruach, like his father before him, craves empire, as much as he tries to deny it. But the boy doesn't realize that Guneden is not truly meant for him. It is meant for those who can wield the Hymn's power."

"That may be," Castor then said, "he and Irui are both potent...what was the word, brother?"

"Psychodrivers," Pollux answered. "They would surely be able to control it, being potent Psychodrivers."

"To a degree, yes," Kushiel said. "But only one who has the blood of the Szekhina flowing through their veins and the Hymn of the Sabbath Light on their lips can use the Guneden to its full potential, and accomplish the feat he plans to perform."

"Then who can do it?" Pollux asked, leaning forward. "You can't mean that purple-haired girl?"

"She can," Kushiel replied quietly, "but it will be the one who rescued you...the one who gave that boy the means to recreate Dylath-Zion...it will be _he_ who claims the power of Guneden and of the Great God come tomorrow..."

* * *

The party was going smoothly. Everyone was having a good time, even forgetting about the fact that the vast majority of the guests were little more than automatons performing single motions. After all, the food was not only real, but quite tasty. Boss and his Universal Century counterpart even had a good time messing with the non-sentient Einherjar, ranging from plucking off their hats to shifting others around so they appeared to be performing lewd acts.

But at the table where Ruach and Irui sat, it was all seriousness, and high time that DREAM got the answer they were waiting for.

"So, have you made your decision regarding the people, Your Highness?" Max asked.

"We have," the boy monarch said. "We have decided _not_ to compel the people we resurrect to become our subjects."

Those words sent a wave of relief through everyone else sitting at the table save for Irui, who clearly knew that Ruach wasn't finished with his thought.

"But if they will not accept my rule," Ruach continued, "they will have no choice but to leave the solar system."

"What?!" everyone at the table exclaimed.

"All of the planets in the solar system were Arubboth's domain," the Holy Prince said; "from heat-blasted Mercurius to the many-mooned gas giant Jovia to the cold wastes of Yuggoth...therefore, they shall be again. But if your people wish to be their own masters, we shall not stop them from finding another solar system to live in. The nearest star aside from the sun is only about 3 lightyears away, is it not?"

"But..." Char began before he was suddenly met by Ruach's piercing glare – he was almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pressure suddenly emanating from the boy, and was rendered speechless.

"Wasn't that your idea anyway, Char Aznable?" Ruach said, sensing that he had cowed the leader of Neo-Zeon, "To leave the solar system and embark on a journey across the sea of stars? Or would you rebel against the Spirit Emperor as Zohar did?"

 _He must be drawing upon Paul's memories if he knows that,_ Iophiel, who was in control of Tara's body, thought as she got to her feet.

"The very conflict that led to the destruction of the old Arubboth," she said angrily; "You would repeat it, brother?!" The angel finally allowed some of her latent power to emanate, creating psychic pressure of her own.

"Unlike our father Augustus," Ruach replied, undaunted by this display, "We will be a just and fair ruler. Under our watch, the powerless shall not be abused by the powerful, nor shall those who live on Earth dominate those who live in space, or vice versa."

Ruach stood up and opened his arms.

"We are offering you a chance to live in the ideal society that the Steel Dragons fought for back then...that DREAM fought for recently," he said. "All I ask is that you accept our rule."

Everyone looked at each other, though they all seem to be of the same mind.

"I see," the prince said with a chuckle, "Let me reiterate that you may freely leave our domain unimpeded and form your own nation elsewhere in the universe."

 _We'd never agree to just leave, and he knows it,_ Bright thought when he heard this. _The Sides don't have the means to travel such a long way yet!_

 _That brat isn't really giving us a choice,_ Char thought, leering at the boy. _And even if we did leave, there's nothing keeping him or his descendants from conquering us later on!_

 _He hasn't said anything about the Celestial Calendar world,_ Lelouch thought. _What does he plan to do with that?! Would he leave it a lifeless wreck...or worse?!_

"We shall give you time to change your minds," he said as he turned to his sister. "For now, we think it's time for a change of music, wouldn't you say, sister?" Irui looked up at him, wondering what her brother was planning now.

As if on cue, nine Einherjar of young children in masks entered the room from behind them, led by a soldier in a helmet and carrying a flute. Ruach took hold of his sister's hand and led her behind the line of kids, while the helmeted soldier gently took Iophiel's hand and led her to the dance floor. A tenth child appeared from another side of the room and beckoned Kaworu, of all people to join. The dancers suddenly stepped aside so that this group had it all to themselves.

"This is a song from the countryside, dear cousin...one you might know very well," Ruach said. "And I believe it might also be the case with these people." With that, the masked Einherjar tossed their headgear aside, revealing their faces.

The children looked exactly like the Angel children who were now with Janus...and the soldier resembled Janus himself...or rather, Jaan Shaddai Luckfield. All of them were smiling, but not listlessly or in any unnerving way.

"Welcome back, Tahra," the Jaan Einherjar said. "It's so good to see you again. Come on, let's dance just like old times." Iophiel nodded, too dumbfounded by this unexpected turn of events to protest. Jaan handed the flute over to Kaworu, who was somehow able to hold it. The other children then formed two circles – one around Ruach and Irui, another around Jaan and Iophiel.

With that the music set in, Irui began to sing in an ancient language, although Tara, who was equally shocked, was still able to understand the words as they were translated into her mind:

 _Moonlight shakes in the fluttering night  
_ _A black shadow in the silver rock wall_

Kaworu, the melody suddenly coming back to him, began to play the flute, swaying to the melody...

 _The prince so pale and the lonely melody  
_ _The dark princess, she invites me_

A tinkling instrument set in next...

 _A lie that's so gentle and a truth that's so sad  
_ _On the way to meet the real you..._

Iophiel, overcome with emotion as the memories of her mortal life from uncounted eons ago came surging back, found herself unable to resist dancing, prancing in time with the music...

 _This moonlight concert shall be our little secret  
_ _Let's begin without us letting go  
_ _This song so wild is beloved by all  
_ _Let's have this banquet of memories again and again_

The melody slowed down, and so did their dance as the last line was sung...

 _My only songstress..._

Iophiel found herself pulled close to the false Jaan, and got a whiff of his scent as the melody wound down...

And to Tara, he smelled just like Janus too.

Even though they knew what it was about, the two still felt it difficult to resist what Ruach was offering...

* * *

In their shared bedroom, Ruach and Irui were getting ready for bed, though the prince's sister clearly had words for her brother.

"How cruel of you, Ruach," she said, "playing with our cousin's emotions like that."

"You took part in it, Irui," Ruach replied. "And my offer is completely sincere. If Tahra remains with us and allows my vision for Arubboth to come to pass, she can live with her beloved Jaan and those peasant children she adores. Or if she chooses not to, she can relinquish her role as Szekhina and live with them in some other solar system. The choice is entirely hers."

Irui turned to her brother once she had finished slipping into a simple silk nightgown.

"And her friends," she asked; "What would you do with them if our cousin still sides with them against you?"

Ruach leered at his sister.

"I'm getting the impression that your sympathies lie with them, dear sister," he said. "Would you oppose me, your own flesh and blood, in favor of these total strangers?"

Irui sighed – there was no point in trying to pretend now.

"Ruach...we're not even supposed to be here," she said. "We died that day, but someone brought us back and made us inhabit these bodies by suppressing the souls of their original owners! Whoever brought us back must be using us, and he's working with that Kushiel!"

As if speaking his name had summoned him, Kushiel appeared and grabbed the princess, blocking her mouth with his hand and holding her tight.

"That's enough out of you, little lady," the High Seraph said. To Irui's horror, Ruach didn't seem the least bit shocked.

"So, this is really how it's going to be," the prince sighed regretfully. "You know, I was actually going to let you rule alongside me as an equal...Spirit Emperor and Spirit Empress. But it seems I'll have to rule alone. Still, I'll need you for when the time comes."

"What do you want me to do with her, Your Highness?" Kushiel asked as Irui wriggled in a futile attempt to escape, or at least cry out.

"Place her inside the Guneden," Ruach said. "Just don't be too rough on her."

"Of course," the faceless angel replied. With that, he disappeared, taking his hostage with him...

* * *

The next day, a great tension filled the air, even as a crowd of people gathered in front of the palace to witness Ruach's coronation. DREAM, however, had been given the opportunity to play a role in it. Tara's friends would play a role in it – as security detail. Several of DREAM's Gundams and Super Robots were scattered across the city, prepared for anything. The one exception to this was Tara; she – or rather, Iophiel – would be performing the ritual that would officially make Ruach the Spirit Emperor.

"It's awfully convenient that Ruach let us be part of watching over the ritual," Kira said as he watched Tara and Ruach walk out the palace entrance from within the Strike Freedom. "I wonder why he even needs guards, though, if everyone else is just an Einherjar."

"He could be expecting an Atik Yomin attack," Murrue said. "If he's really going to return the worlds to normal, that's likely to get those angels' attention."

"Or it could be some sort of trap for us," Amuro added.

"If it is a trap," Bright said, "we have no choice but to take the bait. Just watch your backs – don't let any of his own security out of your sight."

Nearby, Lifthrasir and Raftclans Aurun stood close to where the ritual itself was taking place. Xemmey was in the pilot seat this time – with Calvina's knowledge and memories, she could control the machine itself, but wouldn't be able to draw out its maximum capabilities. Next to them was a third mech – a heavily built, bronze-colored machine with gold and steel-gray accents, and sports a helm that looks oddly like a ship captain's hat, as well as what looked like two huge internal-combustion engines on its wide shoulders. It carried a huge black metal ball-and-chain at its side. This machine, Bemi Doban, was Baran Doban's personal mech.

As sh noticed three other priestesses following close behind the monarch and his high priestess – a redhead with bright green eyes, a blonde with warm blue eyes and a black-haired one with gentle golden ones. They, in turn, were followed by Masakado, who was carrying a bejeweled crown covered in white and red gems. Xemmey zoomed in on the trio of priestesses, and recognized them.

"Festenia, Katia and Melua...what are they doing here?" the android said. "Why did Ruach bother to recreate them? And where's Irui?"

"They are Tahra's handmaids," Al-Van replied; "The Szekhina's subordinates, if you will. They assist her in the coronation ritual." Indeed, the four priestesses began to dance gracefully around the soon-to-be emperor and chanting as they did so. But as Xemmey watched, she was filled with a feeling of unease – that something terrible was about to happen to these three, but she couldn't think of what.

"As for Irui," Baran said, "She's most likely watching from somewhere safe. He wouldn't want Irui involved in what's to come."

After a good five minutes of chanting, dancing and prayers, Iophiel took the crown from Masakado and held it over Ruach's head.

"In the name of the Great God, who gave us His daughter Zyflud," she intoned, "I hereby crown thee Spirit Emperor." With that, she placed the crown on the boy's head, and a great cheer issued from the crowd. Meanwhile, three low pedestals rose from the ground near where Ruach was standing, and the trio of subordinate priestesses stepped onto them and lifted their heads as high as possible, exposing their necks.

Masakado grimly drew his blade, his mask hiding an expression of deep remorse at what he was about to do. Ruach, on the other hand, raised his arms, a smile of raw excitement on his face.

At the same time, Xemmey and Tara realized what was about to happen.

"Al-Van," she exclaimed, "he's seriously not about to..."

 _Yes,_ Iophiel told Tara, _this is what is necessary to revive the two worlds._

"Awaken, Atzilut Guneden, gift of Zyflud," Ruach chanted, "and accept these three willing maidens as tribute!" With those words, Masakado slashed the three young priestesses' jugular veins in one clean swing, causing blood to spew and ooze all over the platform, killing them instantly. The girls collapsed with beatific smiles on their faces as their blood covered the pedestals. The pedestals then started glowing with numerous bright blue lines that quickly spread across the entirety of Dylath-Zion.

 _He killed them,_ Tara exclaimed in horror; _Those girls were human sacrifices! Even if they weren't "real" people, it's..._

Xemmey, meanwhile, slammed Lifthrasir's control console in a fury. Those three girls – she had died trying to save them from this very fate.

Then, the entire city began to shake as the beautiful palace was suddenly split down the middle and slowly began to open up a great chasm, there in the center of the city. Once the chasm was opened completely, something slowly began to rise out of it.

It was a colossal, city-sized white statue of an androgynous human-like figure in long, flowing robes. It had six huge feathered wings on its back, a pentagonal hat, and a massive halo over its head.

"It's as big as Shin Dragon," Benkei gasped as he and the other Getter team watched from inside Shin Getter. The crowd let out another roar of excitement. But as DREAM stared at the Guneden, many of them started to sense that they had seen a machine like this before, but couldn't recall where.

Amid the cheering and wondering, Ruach turned to his cousin.

"Now, I made a promise, and I intend to keep it," he said. "And the time to fulfill it is now, with the power of Atzilut Guneden!" He opened his arms and began to levitate as a light-blue aura surrounded him. He rose into the air, reaching the level of Guneden's chest, and then was pulled towards it. Once he was close enough, the machine opened up and held out hands as if to embrace Ruach, even as a Threshold opened up in its chest.

" **Now,"** Ruach said, his voice booming from within Guneden, **"I invoke the Tetragrammaton and the ten Sephirot..."**

The machine's eyes flashed, and the Systema Sephiroticum appeared as a glowing set of lines front of it.

" **...And pass judgment on mine enemies!"** he declared. The glowing lines and glyphs began to fire off dozens of light-blue energy bolts, which rained down on DREAM.

"Scatter and brace yourselves!" Lelouch ordered as he quickly brought up the Shinkiro's Absolute Protection Territory, which held back some of the damage the bolts would inflict. At the same time, Ruach's own security forces turned on DREAM as well, but they quickly started to fight back before working on regrouping.

"That was a cheap trick, ya brat!" Koji yelled as Mazinkaiser threw off one of the beetle-like machines that had latched on to him. In reply, the Spirit Emperor began to laugh.

" **Come now,"** he said with a sneer; **"Did you honestly think I was going to let you lot have your way after you slapped away the hand of friendship I offered to you? Of course, I would expect nothing less than a group of people who would accept a mass murderer into their midst!"**

 _Paul Zifell,_ Guy thought as he recalled what Mamoru told him; _Is he still in there, influencing Ruach's actions?_

" **I cannot allow you lot to disrupt the ritual for resurrecting this planet,"** the monarch continued, **"nor can I allow you to sow dissent against the ideal society I would bring about. Therefore, you must be disposed of."**

Xemmey immediately started to fly away, realizing that Baran and Al-Van were about to turn on her.

" **Baran! Al-Van! Protect my cousin while defeating these fools!"**

"Understood!" the two said. Baran immediately turned his attention toward Lifthrasir while Al-Van hurried over to Iophiel's location.

"Al-Van, wait!" Iophiel cried. "You'd seriously fight Calvina?!"

"I must obey the Spirit Emperor," Al-Van said, readying a beam rifle of sorts; "Forgive me, Szekhina."

" **Fear not, dear cousin,"** Ruach said with a sinister chuckle. **"Once this is over, I'll rip out that other soul so you can have your body all to yourself. Until then, I'll use Guneden's own retinue to protect you as well."**

Guneden raised its arms.

" **Come, holy Custos!"**

Appearing from out of thin air came a trio of strange white machines. One of them resembled a many-finned, shark-like fish; the second resembled a great eagle with a priestly mitre on its heads; the third was reminiscent of a regal panther with a similar crown, five or six tails and long pointed ears. They all let out eerie cries as they formed up around Guneden.

 _Sis, what are those?!_ Tara exclaimed, trying to put the idea of having her soul ripped out of her own body out of her mind.

 _These Custos are, just as Ruach said, the retinue of the Guneden,_ Iophiel replied. _Right now they are forming a nigh-impenetrable barrier around it. As long as the Custos are present, we can't even hope to damage it._

 _But we're inside the barrier,_ Tara then said. _Let's just fly up there, open the cockpit and pull Ruach out!_

 _We can't,_ Iophiel said. _Didn't you see how a Threshold opened to let him inside?_

 _Wait,_ Tara said as something dawned upon her; _Don't tell me that..._

 _Yes,_ Iophiel said; _Lifthrasir's technology is ultimately derived from Atzilut Guneden..._

* * *

Janus and his fellow travelers were back inside Granlif, having had their fill of fresh air. Xengar was continuing to try making some sort of coordinate system for travel through Outside, but to no avail.

However, he suddenly detected something.

"On your guard, Janus! It's coming from above!" Xengar bellowed. Janus looked up (at least relative to where he was positioned) and saw a horrific, nameless and shapeless black abomination the size of a continent swooped just overhead. Though he only caught a glance of it, Janus was immediately overcome with a headache that faded after a moment. The Angel children, meanwhile, huddled together, whimpering in terror.

"What was that?!" he exclaimed. "It felt like my brain just turned inside-out trying to process what that thing actually looked like!"

"...Another native to Outside," Enoch said grimly. "And it's definitely not friendly."

"Are we gonna be okay, big bro?" Sasch asked.

"If there's only one of them," Metatron's soul fragment said, "we should be fine as long as we remain on top of Zig...unless..."

"Don't say it," Janus interrupted. "Just...don't." But he didn't need to say it, as ten more of these abominations came into view and began to buzz around the caelceti. The space whale let out strange cries as its head started to glow more brightly.

But two of the abominations suddenly rushed in, opening what must have been some sort of jaws, and bit into Zig's body. The glowing creature shrieked in agony as it tried to shake off its attackers, but to no avail.

"Damn it," Janus growled as he helplessly watched; "if he can't defeat it..."

 _ **DORYAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

As the cry seemed to echo from every direction and from no direction simultaneously, a colossal golden entity the size of a planet, shining brighter than anything Janus could possibly imagine suddenly swooped in, slashing at the shapeless dark entities and slicing them each of them in twain with one stroke with enough force to annihilate a Sun-sized star. With the threat overcome, the entity turned to them.

"What...is THAT?!" Janus gasped even as he tried to shield his eyes.

"Its power is impossible to measure!" Xengar said.

The entity, however, made no move to attack...or so it seemed. But Janus soon found himself assailed by two sets of prodigious waves that smote and burned and thundered – it was as if suns and worlds and universes had converged upon his singular location in this space that was not space, conspiring to annihilate him but failing to do so, for his body and mind did not perish.

The waves stopped for a moment, then repeated with infinitely less intensity. This time, Janus' mind somehow began to translate these waves into speech that he could recognize.

 _ **Are you lost, traveler? It's extremely rare for humans to travel Outside,**_ camethe first set of waves, which translated themselves into the voice of a young man, although he detected undertones that only a being of incalculable age could give off.

 _ **And you're the first we've seen riding atop a caelceti,**_ came the other, translating to the voice of a teenage girl, who also had the same undertones. ** _I guess there are still novel things to be found in these Trees!_**

The waves stopped. The young man, realizing that this incalculably powerful being wasn't hostile as far as he could tell, did what came naturally.

"Thank you for saving me," Janus replied, instinctively radiating his message in mental waves of his own as well as speaking them. "I just escaped from Hell, and I'm trying to find my way back home to my native universe. But my friend Zig here is injured, and I was counting on him to take me there."

 _ **I see. Well, navigating this space is a matter of will,**_ the male waves replied.

 _ **All you have to do is focus your mind on the universe you wish to travel to,**_ the female waves said; ** _and you shall reach it as long as you move forward and remain focused._**

"But I don't know _which_ universe I want to travel to," Janus said, "I've only ever been to two of them, and there are an infinite number of them!"

 _ **Two is still more than the vast majority of three-dimensional beings have ever been to,**_ the female waves answered. ** _Most never even leave their home planets._** _**Still, perhaps you should focus on something or someone you have a strong connection to there...a loved one, perhaps?**_

 _That sounds like Perceptual Teleportation_ , Janus thought, remembering the battle against Mycenae when Team Dai-Gurren and the _Nahel Argama_ teams warped to his side.

"Okay, that sounds a lot easier," Granlif's pilot said. "I'll try that."

 _ **Take care then, traveler,**_ the male waves said. **_We hope you find your loved one._** The entity then seemed to spin around as Janus suddenly realized he forgot something.

"Wait, what about your..."

But the entity was gone, and Janus would probably never see it again.

"Well, we know how to get home now," Enoch chimed in. "Hopefully we won't run into any other Outside natives." Granlif's pilot nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on Tara.

 _Tara...everyone...I'm coming!_

* * *

 _Anyone want to venture a guess as to who that entity was? Also, a cookie to anyone who figures out what the song I used is. I'll give you a hint - it involves a video game with a heavy storybook motif that came out within the past year or so. Anyway, next time..._

 _-It seems that Ruach had his own plans for the two worlds, and they didn't involve DREAM at all! Now, they must face down and defeat the elite forces of the Holy Theocracy of Arubboth if they want to save Paul and Alia! But can they do it without destroying Atzilut Guneden, which may be their only means of restoring their worlds? And what role will Kushiel play in this latest drama? And who was the one who saved Castor and Pollux?! Find out next time in **Chapter 96: Those Who Would Be God! Arubboth On The Attack!**_


End file.
